Crimson Dragon Emperor and Crimson Eyed Knight
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: I was dead... I know the moment that truck hit me I was dead.. But what I don't expect is to born again in the world where Devil and Angel exist! And I'm twin brother of WHO? Why the hell I stuck n this situaton anyway! OC self insert, Bad grammar, OCxHarem IsexHarem. Slight crossover with Naruto and other element. Rating M just in case
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. This is my new story. I look many people do self insert story. Though i often see they did that in Naruto, Fairy Tail, etc. I was thinking to made one but in DxD**

**Thi**s** i**s** **slight cro**s****s**over with Naruto****

**My OC will gain EMS(Eternal Mangekyou **Sharingan**). Now for all of you who think it was too much why don't you think what my OC enemy would be?**

**There are God. Heavenly Dragon. Maou. So i guess Sharingan is good gift and no. It won't become Rinnegan**

**Here is the new story and WARNING**

**THIS STORY WILL HAVE**

**BAD GRAMMAR**

**MARY SUE**

**I **D**ONT OWN NARUTO OR **D**X**D**!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

? POV

Another normal day at school, it's been 17 years since I was born in this world

You must be confused by what I mean, this world aren't you? Well the truth is I'm not who I am, strange huh?

Anyway, my name is Kai, but my name from before was Leon, Leonard Ang. You see I'm not originally from this world. I was doctor before; well you could say new Doctor. I just graduated from a Medical Student 1 year prior, and I'd like to tell you all about my previous life, but that's another story. I will tell you all what happen to me before I born as Kai

One day I was about to go home from hospital, as new doctor I still work as a secretary under a senior doctor, at that time. When I was about to cross the road my phone started ringing. I notice the traffic lamp was still red so I decide to answer. It was call from my mother; she was saying she had some problems with my father, who was drinking somewhere. So she asked me to pick him up, since the bar my father liked, is near my work place.

While I was talking to her I noticed the traffic light become green so I decide to walk while talking on the phone, however what I didn't notice, was that some truck was moving so fast. It seems like the driver in hurry so he/she decide to run through, and ignore the traffic lights.

That's when everything goes to hell.

At last moment I manage to look at the truck since I hear someone screaming, the last i see was the lights from the truck before it hit me. At the time I feel like I'm flying, and suddenly, BAM! I feel like my backs being crushed by a mountain. I can feel everything slipping; going black. I also notice one other thing…I was going to die.

With this realization I recall my life. I was able to remember when I graduated from high school with my friends, I remember when I played with some cadaver, when I was still in college, I remember when i laughed, when I was sad, when I fought my parents for my girlfriend, who in the end cheated on me.

And I realized one thing...

My life is Seriously Boring.

I study for 12 years in school from elementary to high school, without any thing interesting happening, then I spend 7 years to become doctor, not to mention I was nerd. While I thinking about this I can hear several people screaming, and my body being lifted but it useless, I can feel life start to fade from my body, I can't even open my eyes. I must have hit my head hard for me to rupture my optic nerve; I mutter one thing before I succumb to the darkness

"I wish the next world is not boring like this one was."

With that my body went limp.

* * *

First thing I noticed when I died was; It's dark, very dark, it's also frightening, I feel fear start to crawl down my spine, I move, or I try to move, but somehow my body seems to have a hard time to moving!

Then suddenly i feel something pushing me from behind! I was about to turn and see what push me but i can't! I can't see anything! It is to dark!

The darkness does not stay for long...

I suddenly see light. Yes a light! I can feel my body being pushed to that light! I didn't think anything about that at the time; I was just thinking to get out from this darkness!

To that light!

With that I try to move to the light, being helped by something that pushed me on, more precisely I helped pushing me, when I reached the light, suddenly the entire world was a blur to me. It wasn't quite color blindness, but the easiest thing to see was the stark contrast between light and dark.

I could see shapes and edges but the world looked incredibly confusing. Now this isn't what I expected. I was thinking, trying to see where I was, but something blurry like this?! No, not something expected at all!

I was about to speak, but I found no words, rather it's more like Babbling? I then yelled, shouted, roared, but my voice it seemed to stay away! I can felt something wetting my face. I tried to touch my face, but I found I can't move my hands or legs! I can feel I was being lifted and carried.

Now I know I'm not that tall or heavy but…This is ridiculous! I can fell I am been held in the crook of someone's arm! What is carrying me, a Giant; a Monster?!  
Once again fear started to crawl through my body. Naturally I was not the type of person who was easy get afraid of something. I mean I have seen cadavers that only have half a face, cadavers who got it guts spilled, locked alone with a dozen corpses, seeing a gruesome wound from patients, but I don't know why I am afraid now.

Seeing talking and shouting were useless. I did the only thing I could have. I screamed. I wailed. I cried

* * *

17 years later

"Onii-san... You doing it again aren't you?" I asked as I see the boy that become my brother in this new world... Twin actually when web born he was the first to exist from mother womb, 1 minute 37 seconds after me. My brother jumped in surprise and turn to see me with sheepish look

"Aah Kai! You startled me!" My brother said in a sheepish tone from the bush

My brother has hair that reminds me of Jin Kazama from Tekken, except he has more bangs covering his forehead, and it was light brown instead of black like Jin, followed by light brown eyes. This boy like me and our parents, all have brown hair; everyone in my family has brown hair and light brown eyes, except I have black eyes for some reason. My brother seems to have inherited his hair from my father, while I seemed to have inherited my hair from my mother, seeing as I have straight hair like the Prince in this school, Yuuto Kiba.

"Seriously Nii-san, you need to stop this, you're lucky that I able to save you last time" I sighed

"Hey! If Matsuda didn't yell my name I wouldn't have been caught!" He retorted

"And that's why I forbid you to hang out with them!" I glare at him

"Ah come on Kai you no fun! I tell you its fun to be along with them!" He pouted

"Yeah but it's no fun seeing your brother get pummeled by girls! Seriously you are human, I don't know how you are able to handle the beating that Kendo club gives to you" I protested

Ah yeah I forgot to tell you. I was... Well you could say now I am in the DxD world, you know right? The world where Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels exist...

And live among us...

Now you wonder how I can know about this world right? We'll let just say my friend is otaku, and a hard one, a pervert otaku you can say as well, and DxD is one of her favorites. Yes my pervert friend was girl. Don't be surprised, woman can be pervert too you know. Why do you think they are drooling when Korean Artist remove their shirts while singing?! Even some of them throw underwear! For god sake, underwear! We men maybe perverted, but we won't throw our underwear to the stadium when our favorite singer sings! That's was crossing line damn it!

Anyway I went off topic, I was reluctant first to watch the DvD that my friend gave me, but seeing at the time I bored, so why not? I mean I'm a man, and to like the lady's body is in our nature. I watched DxD until Vail declared he was a Descendant of Lucifer, and after that I stop watching, but still even if I watched DvD, I still somehow find it hard to remember, as if it was a blur. Yeah. I don't even remember all Maou's names, except for Sirzechs and Serafall... Those two are really funny

"Oy! Earth to Kai! Earth calling Kai! Mayday! Mayday! Come in Kai!" My brother waving his hand in front of me broke me from my memories.

"Ah, sorry Nii-san, I just got up caught in something" I rubbed my back neck before I clear my throat. "Anyway let's get you out from here before Katase-san and Murayama-san find you" I said and started to drag him by his shirt collar.

"Ah! But they just removed their cloths! I will able to see their oppai! It just got to the best par-"

"GGYAAAA!"

My brother was silenced when we both heard someone screaming. I'd take a guess Matsuda got caught and soon Motohama will be as well.

"AAAAAAH! NOT THERE! DONT STRIKE THERE!"

"You were saying Nii-san?" I said with deadpanned expression

"Thank you?" He said unsure, and I sighed

Yes, my brother Hyoudou Issei, the protagonist of the story. One of perverted trio, the self-proclaimed Harem King, when he becomes a devil later anyway, and we are at Kuoh Academy, a school that was ruled by the Sitri and Gremory clan's heiresses, Sona and Rias respectively. When I said the world was boring I didn't mean to send me to this one here damn it! Not to mention I was always going around with the protagonist, who always got hit by Murphy law!

"Kai-kun" a feminine voice to called me as I was dragging Nii-san away. I turn and see Katase and Murayama standing there. I can see Nii-san becoming pale, but I kept a calm and stoic expression.

"Ah? Hello Katase-san, Murayama-san, kendo club. May I ask why you are surrounding me?" I asked in a polite tone of voice.

"Well, Kai, you see we just caught two of perverted trio peeping on us... Again, but we were confused when Issei-san wasn't anywhere close by." Katase said sweetly

"Well Katase-san as you can see my brother's not peeking at you, we were just walking around, Right Nii-san?" I asked to my brother who nodded.

"Ah yeah! The weather is good today! Ahaha" He laughed nervously, very good act Nii-san... Murayama narrowed her eyes

"Now Murayama-san, Katase-san, you all didn't have proof that he was peeking at you, so may we go? I'm sure Sona-Kaichou won't like if I reported to her that you were beating my brother without reason." I said calmly.

"Why were you thinking we are going to beat him? You dont have proof." Katase smirked, but I stay calm

"Well seeing the girl behind you just ripped Nii-san's picture, and looked at him with deadly eyes, isn't it obvious?" I smirked a bit and Katase turn to see one of club member blushing before she turned to me again with frown.

"If you say so... You win again, this time Kai-kun. But don't think you will able to protect him forever" Katase said with a glare to Isse first before she turns around to leave.

"See you next time Kai-kun" Murayama smiled and winked to me before she also turns around to leave.

Of all Kendo club member only Murayama seems kind to me, well after all I got through teaching her a few tricks in Kendo at least. Yes I was also in the Kendo club, but for boys not girls.

I also able at defeating our teacher with ease, how can I be so good at martial arts you ask? Well I have been learning Martial Arts since I was 9. Ise-nii also learned some Kendo movements, I was the one who suggested it to him and he accepted it. I said perhaps it will become useful someday, but the truth is I trained him and myself in order to prepare for the future. I don't know if I should prevent him from becoming a devil or not, but if he is the protagonist then I don't have choice. As for me I don't know, perhaps I should stay as human

"Thanks for the save Kai, man that was close" Ise-nii sighed in relief

"Anyway, class is about to start. See you after school Nii-san" I waved my hand and started to leave, my class was different from his I don't know why the Council separated us.

"Hey look. Its Kai-kun…"  
"He's handsome as always..."  
I groaned mentally, but on the outside I keep my face stoic. Fan girls damn it! You know, in my previous life I was curious how it was if you have fan, and now I wish I kept my mouth shut. I notice another set of squeals from the girls around me.

"Kai-kun hey!"

I turn around and see Yuuto Kiba smile to me, and I nodded back Kiba and I are friends, though not the best of friends,t he will help me if I ask him. We also has same problem…

Fan girls...

"Hello Kiba. How are you?" I ask him.

"I'm fine, how are you?" He was still smiling at me.  
"The usual, saving my brother from the Kendo clubs wrath" I sighed a little and he chuckles

"As usual eh, you know if wasn't because your face was a replicas of his I wouldn't believe that the two are twins" He chuckled

Well what can i say? We are twins so it obvious we have the same faces though our hair is different. Seriously Nii-san is not bad actually, he maybe not handsome like Kiba but at least he good looking, the only thing that make girl stay away from him is his perverted nature.

"Yeah, but Nii-san isn't Nii-san if he not a pervert" I chuckled, making Kiba laugh

"True, true, anyways the bell will ring soon; I will go on first, see you later." Kiba waved and I nodded

"Yeah, see you later"

* * *

"You WHAT?!" Mother, Father and I yelled in shock  
"I got a girlfriend!" Ise-Nii grinned to me

While my parents seem happy I'm not! If i recall this is where Ise-

"Her name is Amano Yuuma, she ask me out just before I meet you at the gate" Ise-nii chuckled

Oh crap if I recall her name was.. Laynaa-, Raya-, Lowyale? No. Damn it! I forgot her name!

"Hey Kai what's wrong? You seem pale? Are you sick?" Nii-san asked me

"Err... I don't mean to mock you Nii-san., but seriously, some girl asking you a date? Nii-san I admit you aren't ugly because saying your ugly is the same as saying I am ugly too. What makes you not popular is your reputation as a pervert, and now out of nowhere this girl comes and asks you on date? Don't you find it strange, have you asked her why she wanted to go out with you?" I said this worriedly, and this also got mom and dad's attention

"Hey! Don't you believe in my charm?!" Ise-Nii said in hurt tone, and we just stare at him with deadpanned expressions.

"Does it need to be asked?" I deadpanned, and I can hear a SNAP sound inside nii-san body

"You hurt me Kai..." Ise-Nii murmured in hurt tone

"But what Kai said is true Ise. You have to be careful okay?" Mom said with a worried tone and Nii-san nodded.

"Don't worry! I will introduce her to you tomorrow Kai! Our date is this Sunday, I mean 3 days from now! You have to see her Mom, Dad, Kai, she a beauty, with big oppai!" Ise-nii said with perverted face that makes me roll my eyes, sure she is a beauty, she was Angel after all, before she became a Fallen Angel.


	2. Death and Rebirth

**Hello everyone here is the chapter 1**

**Now i was thinking about Kai harem. This list is possible harem for Kai**

**Kai : Asia (I notcie Asia never got chance to close with Ise so i plan to make her into Kai), Akeno, Xenovia, Ophis, Sona, Koneko**

**Ise : Rias (Absolutely! I love these two), Irina, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Ravel**

**Give me your opinion for the harem. Now enjoy the story**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Death and Rebirth  
**

* * *

"Yuuma this is my twin brother, Kai. Kai this is Yuuma my girlfirend" Nii-san introduce Yuuma to me with big smile

I look Yuuma with skeptical. I admit she was beauty. She even rivaled Akeno-sempai beauty as expected from Fallen Angel

"Hi!" Yuuma smiled and extend her hand to me. I have to keep calm. If i asking her too many question she can get suspicious and her spear will impale my stomach instead Ise. Luckily i has train my emotion as doctor so when i give bad news to some family i able to control my emotion. I smile a bit and shook her hand

"Hyoudou Kai. I don't know what you see in my brother but take care of him okay?" I said in warm tone ignoring Ise glare while Yuuma giggling to me

"Your brother is nice person. He quite cute too" Yuuma giggling make Ise-nii blush

"Yeah. The reason why he not popular was because his pervert nature. But if with you looks like he will able to control it" I chuckled a bit

"I will try my best" Yuuma smiled to me

"Well then i going to library. Enjoy your time nii-san, Yuuma-san" I nodded and start to walk passing them. But i lean closer to Ise-nii before i leave and whisper to him in very low tone that i sure only he able to hear me

"She wearing fake smile. Be careful around her" I warned him and quickly step away from him. Tomorrow is their date.. I hope i won't change anything... As much i didn't like this but seems like Ise has to become devil..

* * *

When i walk to library i notice i being watched. The reason i can know it? Well i'm not just training in Martial Art but i also training in Ki from some old man in china when my family tour to there

I able to ask few scroll about Ki and learn the basic Senjutsu. I also notice in this world.. I'm not just ordinary man..

You know Sharingan? The mighty doujutsu in Naruto? I possess it.. Yeah pretty crazy huh? Not to mention i have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan version. I don't know who the real God now.. I don't know how to explain it... The more i looking for the answer the more i become crazy...

Why i'm here actually? For what i'm here? Why i have this power? Though Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan its seems not special if i recall my enemies in future will be Evil God, Fallen Angel and Devil

I was try to learn my Ki or energy or chakra... Believe it or not i pretty shocked when i able to walk in wall... Anyway let's not out from the topic. I was thinking perhaps if i have sharingan, does it mean i also have chakra? And can i spew out fireball? If i still in my previous life i will laugh at the idea but now i'm in world where my school is ruled by Devil so... Yeah... And when people asked me about that i always said it was soft lens

I have try it to use what Sasuke said Grand Fireball Technique. It said that i need to focus my chakra to throut and release it as if i was breathing.. I was trying it first but instead of fire what out is saliva

...

I know is lame... So i decide instead try to breath fire, i try to focus to control my chakra like walk in water and wall. And also focus to sensor ability like now

I then turn to the window and see.. Red haired woman and black short haired woman..

Is that Rias-sempai and Sona-sempai?

I blinked once and then suddenly they gone...

Its definetely them... I have no doubt...

Sighing i then turn back to the path and go to library. That was calm place to sleep. Oh yes, my hobby are sleeping since i have sharingan it helping me so much in study. All i need is look to the page once and HUUZA! I able to memorize it ahh. The wonder of anime

* * *

With Rias

"Did he see us?" Rias asked to Sona

"Maybe.. I mean he keep staring at the place where we stand before.." Sona answered to Rias while shifted her glassess

"He was intresting... He and his brother" Rias said and Sona nodded

"Yeah. But Kai is more intresting.. Unlike his brother, Kai seems very sharp. He also notice something strange with that Fallen Angel who Ise date" Sona pointed

"Ah yes. He also beat you few time in chess aren't he? He seems pretty smart. I won't surprise if he notice something strange with this school" Rias chuckled and Sona blushing when she recall her lose against Kai

"Yeah. He quite good in strategy.. Though i stil leading against him.. But he not bad" Sona commented and shift her glassess. Rias seing this smirked

"Is that blush i see? Awww. Does Sona have a crush?" Rias grinned

"W-W-Wha?! D-Dont be ridiclous!" Sona protested make Rias laughed before her expression turn to grim

"But is not only Kai the one who sharp... I afraid the Fallen Angel will after him too" Rias said in grim tone and Sona nodded back to her stoic face

"I agree. We will keep an eye on them" Sona added

* * *

Next day (Kai POV)

"Today is the day.." I murmured

Ise date is today... He should be dead today... Why i feel like an ass?

Well if you let someone you know as brother went to their death... Yeah.. Perhaps i'm an ass

"Hey Kai! I will leaving soon! Do you want something?" Ise-nii asked me

"Ah? No. No. No. I didn't want to disturb your date. Just come home safety okay? I got a bad feeling somehow" I waved my hand and he laughed

"Relax! Its not like i'm going to die" Nii-san joked and i almost flinched when hearing that

"Just be careful okay?" I sighed and took my sword

The sword i have is a gift from Jin-sensei. He was veteran swordman from Kyoto. He can manipulate Ki quite good. He give this to me because i train harder than Nii-san

"You going to train?" Nii-san blinked and i nodded

"Yes. I bored and moved a muscle will be fine. You also don't forget to train. You has neglect your training for 4 years" I said and he nodded though Ise not good as me but he are one level above standard last time we spar

"Hahaha yeah. Is been a while we train together. How about tomorrow after school?" He asked me and i blinked

"Promise?" I asked and he grinned

"Promise!" He said and i smiled a bit

"It will be fun" I said. Ise is good big brother despite his pervert nature. He also protective toward me sometime. He also helping me with fangirls problem. He said his perverted is usefull to scare away my fangirl if they crossing the llne

"Yeah! See you later Kai!" He said and leave

I sighed and bring my sword to Kendo club in school. I always use the club at sunday

* * *

When i arrive i notice there are noise from the club. Who the one training Kendo in sunday except me? I then slowly take a peek to the club

I see two woman seems sparring using real sword

The first one is woman with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and an antenna sticking out from the top

The second was woman with black, straight, knee-length hair with split bangs and light brown eyes

These two

Suddenly the black haired girl stop moving and turn to my direction

"Who there?! Show yourself!" She demanded. I then slowly slide the door and wearing stoic face

"Sorry for spying. I just hear some noise inside it and want to know who it is" I said calmly

"Ah Kai-kun!" Tomoe Megui greeted me and i nodded to her

"Is okay Hyoudou-san. Though why you here?" Tsubaki Shinra asked me

These two are devil.. Sona peerage.. If i recall Tsubaki was the Queen but Tomoe what is she?

"I always come here at sunday. Though last sunday i'm not come here due to family business. I see you two seems has talent in sword. Especially you Tsubaki-sempai. Why you didn't join in Kendo club?" I asked

"I see. Well we are busy with Student Council so we can't join Kendo club. How about you? Last time i hear you defeat Kendo trainer correct? Why not continue?" Tsubaki asked back

"Well. I didn't want to join because there aren't thing that he can teach me. So i decide to train alone" I said simply and place my bag along with bokken and sword to the floor

"You also has real sword?" Tomoe asked me and i nodded

"Yes. It gift from my real teacher. Me along with nii-san train in martial art before. I the one who surpass my teacher so he give this to me" I answered before release my sword. I take glance and notice that Tsubaki seems observe me acutely

"Hyoudou-san how about a spar?" Tsubaki asked me make me blinked

"Sure if you say so" I said nonchalantly but inside i kind of panic. I mean if i recall devil suppose to be stronger than normal human! And Tsubaki was Queen!

"Real sword or bokken?" I asked

"Since i didn't bring bokken, you don't mind if we use real sword?" Tsubaki said and mentally i gulped

"Well. It kind dangerous.. Let me put my soft lens first so there no accident" I said and then go back to my bag and put out my soft lens where in real it just plain water. I then active my sharingan and turn back to her

"Shall we?" I asked and take stance. I have to serious if not my life will be in danger

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at my stance. She recognize it?

"That was Battojutsu" Tsubaki pointed make me surprised but Tomoe seems not understand

"I surprise you know this stance Tsubak-sempai. It was very old style that my master taught to me. How you know that?" I asked

"I will tell you after this battle" She said calmly much to my annoyance but i nodded and keep calm face outside

"The one who draw first blood win! Ready?!" Tomoe asked and rise her hand

"GO!"

In instant i can see Tsubaki charge toward me! This is bad! She too fast! If not because Sharingan!

I quickly unseathed my sword and block her attack. She seems surprised for second but then start to spin edge of my sword in order to make my sword fall but i manage to followed it by also spin my sword hilt make me wield my sword like ninja.

I quickly push her away and jump back slightly before spun my sword and dashed to her again. I won't let her attack. The best defense is the best attack. I start to slash her and she block it before she push my sword to above and intent to slash my belly. I manage to take step back though it cut my shirt a little.

I start to attack her again intent to slash her face but she rise her sword and block it. She then try to slash me but my eyes able to caught her movement. Looks like she holding back a lot

I jump back few feets after few time our swords clashed and narrowed my eyes

"You holding back" I said and she smirk a bit

"So do you" Tsubaki smirked

"Hn!"

I then take breath and focus Ki on my leg. I just got one hit. Slowly let my breath out. I change my stance and my eyes sharpened

'That stance!' Tsubaki thought with surprise. I quickly dash to her intent to pierce her neck and i clearly can see her surprised face. She quickly rise her sword to swat away my sword

Unfornately for her my sword able to cut a little skin on her neck, drawing first blood

"I win" I declared calmly but inside i jawdropped. I can't believe it! I win! I nearly jumping in joy! But i keep my calm facade and sheathed my sword

"Ah.. Ah... Ah! Kai-kun the winner!" Tomoe declared with shock in her tone clearly. I see Tsubaki have shock face so i click my finger in front of her

"Sempai?" I called her and she blinked before blush erupted in her face

"I see you win. That last movement is surprising me... You very fast" Tsubaki commented. 'That speed almost same like Knight before. It maybe on par with Kiba. And to think a mere human able to has this speed'

"Yeah. But i need to concentrate first in order to using it" I said calmly and Tomoe approaching us

"That stance before... It was Gatotsu.." Tsubaki pointed again and i nodded

"You seems know a lot about old stance. Care to explain?" I narrowed my eyes in fake suspicious. I need to act clueless. I mean if you found out your fuku-kaichou is some master kendo and know many kenjutsu but not curious it mean you not normal!

"Well. You could say i intrested in Kenjutsu history. Now is my turn. Where you learn those art?" Tsubaki asked me

"I learn it from scroll. I got the scroll when my family tour to china. I meet with some old samurai and i ask him to show me his sword since i intrested in sword art" I answered calmly and its true. Thanks to sharingan for that. Damn overpowered eyes

"Scroll? You mean by reading it? No trainer? No one teach you? Just read the old scroll?!" Tsubaki asked clearly in surprise tone and i shook my head

'He able to learn old style by only reading it?! He good in strategy, he good at grade, he also good at medical knowledge! How much potential he have?! Does Hyoudou Issei also has this much potential?!' Tsubaki thought with shock

"Wow! You must be pretty good then!" Tomoe praised me and i chuckled. Suddenly i felt some pang in my heart make me flinched for second

I then turn and see outside already dark. If i recall Issei date!

"Hyoudou-san?" Tsubaki called me as she notice i seems pale

"Ah? N-Nothing! I just feel something bad happen" I said quickly. Rias Gremory... I hope you save Ise..

"Something bad?" Tsubaki narrowed her eyes and i nodded grimly

"Hopefully it just my feeling" I said in worry

"Don't worry Kai-kun! I sure there's nothing happen!" Tomoe pat my back and i smile softly to her

"Thank you Tomoe-san" I smiled and she blushed a bit

"Hehehe" She stuck out her tongue and i turn to Tsubaki

"Well sempai if i recall i win because you holding back. Care to rematch?" I asked and Tsubaki smirk a bit

Somehow deep inside i feel regret asking her

* * *

Later

I beat... Definetely... Tsubaki didn't waste chance.. She really strong! My eyes hurt.. I feel so tired... Using Sharingan is take me a lot.. I only able to keep activing it for 3 hours.. But if using it to fight like this... Looks like i won't going school tomorrow

"You okay Kai-kun?" Tomoe asked me

Ah yes Tsubaki asked Tomoe to take me home just in case if i collapse in middle going home. But i know the real reason is because there are something after me. I can feel it watching me when i walk out from Kendo club. If my logic were right then the one who after me is Fallen Angel

There's chance they also going to kill me.. Great.. I hate Murphy Law... I know i didn't want boring life but! This is ridiclous!

Of course i has to act clueless and try to reject her offer though in the end i accept it

"I'm fine Tomoe-san. You can go home if you want" I smiled to her and she shook her head playfully

"Nope! I will company you till you reach your place!" Tomoe declared. I sighed a bit. I can feel the Fallen Angel presence is gone

"Here we are" I said to Tomoe who look to my house. Its simple house

"Why don't you come in Tomoe-san? Maye yourself comfortable" I offered and open door house. Tomoe seems want to protest but i quickly grab her hand and pull her in

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled

"Eh! K-Kai-kun! I-I have to go home!" Tomoe protested, i turn to her and put my stoic face

"I insist! This at least what i can do to say thank you" I said in stern tone

"A-Ah!" Tomoe spluttered

"Kai. You home already?" Mom come from the room and look into me "Oh my who your friend?"

"Her name Tomoe Meguri mom. She my Kendoist friend" I introduced. Tomoe bowed to my mother

"My what a polite girl. Why don't you come in? We will make tea" Mom said and then we enter the house

I notice Tomoe seems bit nervous so i pat her head lightly. Her height more low than me so i don't have problem with that

I then notice some presence on Ise room. The Ki was dark.. So i assume it was Rias. I sighed in relief inwardly, looks like i didn't change anything

"Ah who this young girl?" Dad come from another room and look to Tomoe "Is she your girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, no wonder Nii-san is pervert. He got it from dad. Tomoe blushing from my father word and low her head

"Dad! Don't tease her! We only friend in kendoist" I scolded dad who laughed

"Yeah, yeah sorry. Who are you young girl?" Dad asked

"Tomoe Meguri sir!" Tomoe introduce herself to dad and dad nodded

"Here the tea" Mom come and serve the tea

"Ah mom. Where Nii-san?" I asked and mom turn to me

"Your brother just come home from... His friend place. He seems bit tired so he sleep first" Mom answered puzzled and i notice it. I about to ask but suddenly i remember that Amano Yuuma existence is being removed so i shut my mouth and nodded

Wait!

How can i remember about Yuuma then? I mean.. I know it won't affect mythical being but... Why i'm not affected?! Is it because that time i spend time with Tsubaki and Tomoe? Yeah maybe because of that

"Kai?" Mom calling me and i turn to her

"Ah sorry i just thinking about something... I will check on Nii-san later then" I commented and mom nodded before she turn to Tomoe

"Tomoe-san. What year are you?" Mom asked

"I'm second year like Kai-kun and Ise-kun" Tomoe answered

"Oh? Care to tell us about them?" Dad asked while look into me with "I got you" face make my eyes twitched for moment

"Ah! Kai-kun is fine! He was popular in school! And for Ise-kun..." Tomoe paused and chuckle sheepishly make Dad laugh while mom sighed

"See! Ise is a lot like you! Its because your pervert nature he become like now!" Mom scolded dad who now rub his head

"Hahaha! And Kai take a lot from you! Except he more talented!" Dad said sheepishly

Tomoe giggling seeing them while i only sighed and rub my temple

Parents always like this when they hear about their son

After that Tomoe start to told my parent about me and Ise in school which make dad cry in proud sometime and mom smile to me and also scold dad about Ise while dad also protest about me being too stoic in school before she going home. After few moment Tomoe decide to go home and i go to my room to sleeps. I then take glance to Nii-san room and feel there still some presence inside there..

I sighed and enter my room to sleep

**Death and Rebirth**


	3. The Beginning

**Hello! Hello i receive a comment from ShinXIX about Kai ability, so i want to reply to him**

**Now let see from Anime aside than realistic world. Kai growth is unique one. Let see Ise case and Koneko case. They only train in few months but their ability increased vry much. Kai is much like that. He has train for more than 4 years so he strong yes. But he didn't know how to use his power because he didn't have any teacher or knowledge about his ability**

**He is strong. No doubt about that, but he still pale compared to Vali, Michael, Azazel and Sirzechs. He didn't have experience in battle**

**And about Evil God oh about that my fault. I forgot about that, tehee :P**

**Oh an**d about I**se become more OC. It becau******se he have brother in hi******s life. That******s part affect hi******s grow up******************************

**Anyway here is the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Beginning**

* * *

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]

"…Umm."

It's an alarm clock which wakes you up with a tsundere voice, but it doesn't have a function to wake up its owner from his bed. That owner fell to the floor and has just seen a nightmare.

That's me.

…It's the worst way to wake up.

I had awful dream again.

But since I'm here alive, it has to be a dream.

"Wake up! Ise!"

Mum's voice comes from the stairs. Just like every morning.

"I know! I will get up now!"

After giving a reply like that, I pick myself up from the floor.

Haa…

My day is off to a bad start again. I feel so down…

I put on my uniform while making a deep sigh and exist from my room

"Morning Nii-san, you seems just awake from nightmare"

I turn and see my twin brother Kai. Worry placed on his face but i only smile to him

"Morning Kai, nah! I'm fine!"

I didn't want him to worry, he was good brother to me. Even he act more like big brother rather than me but i can feel he kind of clumsy sometime

Unlike me he was stoic! He very calm in front everyone! He also talented in Kendo not to mention his grade also good. Man sometime i jealous of him but when i talk with him his word surprised me

"Nii-san i always want to be like you. You are so free.. Like no one bind your life... I wish i also can be like you... Unfornately i can't.. When i try to feel free somehow deep inside my heart i start to panic... It feels like i has to keep stoic"

I still remember his word. I frowned when think about it. While i jealous to him but when he spoke like that.. It feels like his mind is been binded... I worry about his mental sometime. I talk to mom and dad about him. Unfornately dad and mom also can't do much for him...

Whenever we try to make him relax he stay stoic. It as if something will happen if he become relax. We already asking him what wrong but he answer only his heart seems beat more fast and make him unease if he try to relax somehow

He only able to relax IF he alone... When nobody near him... We has try to leave him alone and spy on him but he said he can felt he being watched

It almost like phsyic!

"Nii-san" Kia called me and broke me out from my mind

"Nii-san? What's wrong? Are you daydreaming about Yuuma-san?"

I flinched when he spoke Yuuma name. I laugh sheepishly and wave my hand

"Ah nothing! Nothing!"

"You sure?"

I can sense worry in his word. I quickly give him headlock and noogie

"Ouch! Ouch! Nii-san!"

"You little boy! Its too early for you to know about adult business!"

He protested to me

"Nii-san! The age gap between us only 1 minute 37 seconds!"

"Yeah! But you still my little brother! If you want to know about Yuuma-chan you have to watch one of my DvD first!"

I can see he blushing from above

"Nii-san! That was unecessary! I can become adult without watch those movies!" He spluttered

"Kai! Ise! BREAKFAST NOW!"

"Oh shit" I muttered

* * *

Kia POV

"We off then!" I and Ise-nii said at same time

On the walk i notice Ise-nii seems bit tired. He closed his eyes while walking as if he didn't want to see sunlight.. What happening? Is his wound not completely healed?

"Nii-san.. Are you okay?" I asked him and he turn to me

"How many time i have to say i fine Kai? You not need to worry me!" Nii-san answered

"I know but your condition now saying otherwise.. If you sick i can tell the teacher that. The teacher kinda soft to me because my grade. You can rest in home if you want" I suggested. I really worry about him. Ise the only man i can felt relax with.

When i with him its as if i really little brother for him... Well protective little brother in my case... I feel i can become kid once again as long i stay with him

"Not need to do that my dear otouto! I'm fine really. You worry about me too much" He said nonchalantly. I reluctantly nodded and we continue our journey to the school

Me and Nii-san parted away to go to each other class. I can't stop worrying about him.. I hope he okay..

"Yo! Kai!"

I turn and see familiar face. Brown haired girl, wearing glasses. Aika Kiryuu

"Ah? Aika-san, Good morning" I nodded to her

Aika is one my girls that not fawned me... So i appreciate her presence. She look into me with skeptical look

"Oh geez! Lighten up will ya?! You always like robot you know!" Aika punch my shoulder playfully and i chuckle

"That's girl!"

"H-How dare she!"

"Get away from Kai-sama!"

Yep and the girl angry at her. As usual, as usual. Aika turn to the girl before smirked playfully and then cling on my arm

"Oh my Kai-kun i feel sick. Will you bring me to infirmary?" Aika said in sultry tone and i can feel the girl leaked out Killing Intent somehow. I rolled my eyes and sighed

"Aika-san i will appreciate if you not make scene in the morning" I sighed and Aika release me with pout

"You no fun Kai. Let me play more!" Aika pouted

"I will let you play as long you not pull me into your game" I said in disapproving tone make her chuckled

"Hn!" Aika grunted and turn to other girls with smirk that say "I win!" Which make their glare more intense

Now i know how Sasuke or Itachi feels when they at ninja academy

* * *

"Nii-san..." I called Ise-nii who just out from his class with Motohama and Matsuda

"Ah Kai! Sorry but i will going home late. I have something to do with them" He pointed to Motohama and Matsuda. I narrowed my eyes

"Nii-san. Surely you not forgot your promise to me before you going date?" I asked with stern voice make Ise flinched

"W-Wait! Date?! Ise?! Went to date?!" Matsuda interjected our conversation. I blinked and turn to my big brother

"You didn't introduce Yuuma-san to them?" I asked clearly confused

"This Yuuma character again?" Motohama asked. I blinked in surprise but then suddenly i remember that Yuuma erase his existence

"I told you its not a dream! Its a real!" Ise-nii growled to Motohama

"Nii-san. If you not remember let me remind you that you promise to spar Kendo with me" I said to him who immediately have "oh" face while the Perverted Duo seems shocked

"What?! Ise?! You can do Kendo?! Why you not telling us?!" Matsuda demanded and shake Ise

"H-Hey! I already stop training Kendo since i entered high school! So i don't think its important!" Ise-nii defended before turn to me "Alright, alright let's go to the club" he sighed and i smiled a bit

"Matsuda, Motohama. We will watch them next time!" Nii-san said before he turn to me and nodded

"See you later Matsuda-san, Motohama-san" I bowed little to them and leave with Nii-san

* * *

We then arrive at Kendo club. When i open the door several girl look to me with heart in their eyes but it quickly repalced by glare when seeing Nii-san

"Kai-kun. Why Issei-san here?!" Katase asked to me while Ise-nii only chuckle sheepishly behind me

"Me and him going to spar Kendo today. Surely it won't be bother?" I asked coolly make the whole club blinked

"Him? Spar Kendo with you? Are you sure?!" One of girl said in shock tone

"Is it really that surprising seeing my brother wield sword?" I said in stern tone. I don't like when people stare to Ise like that. To be honest they only know perverted Ise. Not the true Ise

"Yes!" The whole club answered immediately and i sighed

"Fine! Nii-san. Let spar!" I demanded and pull my bokken then throw it to him. I always carry bokken wherever i go and today i brought extra so Nii-san can use

"Alright, alright.. But... Does they have to watch?" Ise-nii asked in embarassment. I sighed and nodded

"You two didn't use Shinai?" Murayama asked to me and i shook my head

"All question will be answered later. Now who want to become referee?!" I asked and Katase step forward

"Ready?" Katase rise her hand and look into us who nodded before stare to each other

"GO!"

Me and Ise-nii quickly dash after that word left. Nii-san rise his sword and aim my face but i block it. Guh! He seems stronger that last time we spar! Is it because he become devil?! I then push his sword and try to slash his belly but he take step back and dodge it

I take step forward and attempt to slash his face but he manage to pull his face and dodge it again. His speed also increased. Definetely because become devil

He then use one-hand to slash my belly but i put my hand on his shoulder and jump over him and dodge the attack. I attempt to slash him from behind but he quickly turn and block my attack. His reflex also increased

I landed in ground softly but quickly have to take step back and dodge his attack. This time he go to offensive

I block his attack and push him away again he then continue by try to stab me which i dodged to the left. Seeing this he quickly spun his bokken and attempt to slash me. I quickly brought my bokken and able to block his attack but he didn't give me chance and try to kick me

Unfornately i able to block it with my forearm. But damn! That was hurt! His strength really increase. I ignore the pain and grab his leg then pull it make him lose his balance and almost fall which he did when i push his leg to above

I quickly rise my bokken and point it to his face

"1 for me" I smirked and he sighed

"Mann i really lose my touch" He chuckled. I merely rolled my eyes with little smile

"Well what you expect? You neglect your training for 4 years though you almost got me with that kick before" I said in comforted tone and put out hand which he grab and i help his stand

"W-Wow..."

We then turn and see the whole Kendo club jawdropped and have wide eyes

"T-T-To think... This beast has that much skill in sword..." Katase murmured in shock

Nii-san blushing and rub his back head sheepishly

"I don't believe it"

"How he able to do that?"

"He's good.."

A murmur began to spread to the club no doubt after this their opinion about Nii-san will change

"Nii-san is it just me... Or you seems stronger than 4 years ago? I mean when i block your attack it more strong than before! I felt like i block some iron rather than bokken. Are you training in secret" I asked with fake clueless tone and he blinked

"I-I-I don't know. It just i feel stronger somehow" He said unsure and i narrowed my eyes

"Hey Kai-kun!"

I turn and see Murayama called me

"Why don't you train with us today? You can get Issei-san too" She said surprising everyone even me

"Really?" Ise-nii ask in disbelief

"W-Well.. As long you not become pervert we fine!" Katase clear her throat

"Aww Katase-chan is okay! As long Kai-kun here i sure his brother won't do anything strange" Murayama assured and Katase look into me. I nodded in reply

"Alright! Let's start our training today! Kai will the one lead today!" Katase declared

* * *

Later

"Bye Kai-kun!" Murayama said and existed from the club. Only me and Nii-san left

"Mann. That was tiresome... Is been a while i train again" Nii-san laughed and i chuckled

"Not to mention being surrounded by pretty girl! Did you see their oppai when they swing their shinai?! Its bouncing!" Nii-san said with perverted face and i facepalmed. Typical Ise

"Nii-san please don't think like that. We just able to rise their respect about you. Don't destroy it" I sighed before i look to the window "Soon will be dark.." I murmured and he look outside too

"Yeah..."

We then start to packing our stuff and prepare to go home

"Hey Kai.." Ise-nii called me

"Yes?" I asked back

"I want to talk... Its about Yuuma-chan..." He said and i blinked

"If you asking for advice about girl then i afraid i can't help you much" I said and he facefaulted

"Not that! What i want to talk about is serious!" He yelled and i rub my back head sheepishly

"Well then what you want to talk about?" I asked though i already knew what he want to talk about

He then start to explain about his dream. Where he being killed by Yuuma. Then about crimson haired girl and her connection with Rias. He also confused why Motohama and Matsuda didn't know about Yuuma

"Hmm.. That was confusing... When you saying like that its as if Yuuma-san is not exist. While the truth she was exist. Has you try to call her number?" I asked

"Already! But her number is gone from my phone!" He said in frustated tone "I also have one thing. I don't know how to explain it, but my body feels pumped and I have a feeling something mysterious is rising from the depth of my body"

I stroke my chin lightly and hummed

"While in morning today i feel like an Owl. I sleepy and tired at morning but when close to night like now. I feel i have 10 time energy more than when i was at morning!" He exclaimed "You good at Medical condition right? Do you know the reason why?"

"Well... To be honest if it was disease then it more close to Insomnia. You know right? Where you can't sleep at night" I said and he nodded "But 10 time stronger than in the morning? That was ridiclous. I think we have to bring you to real doctor. Anyway let's go home now"

He nodded and stand. We then stand and walk out from the club

* * *

In the middle way i suddenly felt we being watched. I turn to Nii-san but he seems didn't notice it. We keep walking until i feel the presence is near. I secretly active my eyes and look to Ise-nii

"Nii-san..." I called him and he turn to me

"Y-Yes?" He asked. I pull out our bokken and hand it to him

"Is this?" He said as he take the bokken

"Yes.. Killing Intent... Its not bad one too" I said with sweat poured on my forehead

"Is been a long time i feel this.. The last time i felt it was 4 years ago when Jin-sensei teach us about Killing Intent and he release it to us" He gulped and i nodded. Jin was our Kendo teacher before. I asked Jin to train us in Killing Intent and he blast us with huge one. Apparently Jin-sensei was veteran samurai. He about hundred years old! I don't know what he is before but i glad i take one from him. Because if not i won't be able to stay calm now

We then turn and see a man wearing business suit with hat glare to us

"It is rare.. To see one of you walk along with human" He said looking to Ise and i narrowed my eyes

"I'm sorry sir but who are you? Clearly you are Martial Art artist seeing you able to spread Killing Intent" I said calmly and the man turn to me

"Hoo? You notice it? Unfornately young man i'm not some Martial Art artist.. What are you doing with that thing?" He asked me

"What you mean with that thing? Watch your mouth sir the thing you speak is my brother" I growled to him and he laughed

"Your brother eh? I see. So you hide stray devil. To think human will be friend with stray one" He laughed

"Stray devil?! What you mean?!" Ise-nii asked

"Its not my job to tell you what it is. But as Angel job even the fallen one i will exterminate you" The man said and a black bird wing spreaded from his back make our eyes widened. I can see from sharingan that he going to create spear and throw it at us!

"DODGE NII-SAN!" I yelled and jump to the left and dodge the spear, unfornately Nii-san still in shock so he jump out late and the spear manage to graze his cloth

"Oh my you able to dodge it. What a surprise" The Fallen Angel said calmly. I turn and see Ise-nii seems shaking

"Nii-san..." I called softly in order to calm him and it worked a little

"Remember when we at zoo? When some tiger free from the cage?" I asked and he blinked

"Ah yes i remember!" He grinned

"This time you play my role while i play your role!" I said and dashed to the Fallen Angel

"Hahaha! You want to fight?! A human against me?! Ridiclous!" He laughed and prepare the spear. My sharingan spin wildly. I able to see it! His attack! I then step aside and dodge the spear while ducked and give him a hit to the stomach using my bokken that i channel Ki make him gasped

"W-What?! Why you!" He growled and summon spear to stab me but my eyes see it. I rolled to the ground and enchant my leg with Ki quickly and jumped then headbutt him in stomach make him gasped again

"Why you?! I will kill-"

SMACK!

The fallen angel got hit in back of neck by Ise-nii HARD! The bokken is broken in two. His eyes then slowly rolled to the back and fall to the ground unconscious

The role when the tiger at the zoo free is Ise-nii become bait while i become the attacker

"*pant* *pant* did i broke his neck?" Nii-san asked me who laying in ground tiredly

"I think not.. But you must be hit him pretty hard seeing his unconscious now... Not to mention that Bokken broken" I commented and he chuckle sheepishly

"Sorry. I will buy a new one" He said

"You better be" I rolled my eyes before i turn to the fallen angel again

I know it seems unreal but...

To see one in front of you is feel... Weird

"What is he?! Some kind of freak?!" Ise-nii asked and poked the unconscious man

"He said he was an angel and the fallen one..." I pointed and he look into me

"You don't think what i thinking... Do you?" Nii-san asked me with disbelief tone. I about to reply but some voice beat me

"And to think two person will able to defeat Fallen Angel"

We then turn and see Rias Gremory along with Sona Sitri approaching us

"Rias-sempai? Sona-sempai?" I said in fake surprise

"Hello Hyoudou Kai, Hyoudou Issei" Rias greeted us while Sona merely nodded in greeting

"I take it you two able to explain something about this?" I pointed to the Fallen Angel and they nodded

"Meet us tomorrow after school in Occult Research Club" Sona said

"Wait! What do you mean?! I don't understand what you talking about! Who this guy?! And what he mean by me being stray devil?!" Ise-nii demanded. I slowly stand and put hand on Ise-nii shoulder

"Nii-san. I think we should rest and let them explain tomorrow.. I have feeling it was something big.. We already have hard day for today" I said with stern voice. He turn and see me before slowly nodded and we turn to duo King again

"Tomorrow then" I said and they nodded

"What about this guy?" Ise-nii pointed

"We will deal with him. You two can go home now" Sona said. We then turn and walk but suddenly i feel pain on my leg and i will fall if not Nii-san suddenly catch me. I look below and see a large wound on my ankle. It must be getting hit during the last time

"Kai! Your leg!" Nii-san said in worry tone

"I'm fine.. Ugh" I grunted

"No you not! That was deep one! We got you to hospital! Now!" He commanded

"Let me see it" Sona interjected. Nii-san the place me on ground and Sona start to look my wound

"Its not too bad..." Not too bad?! My flesh almost like got carved out! And it wasn't bad?!

Sona then place both her hands on my leg and suddenly the wound slowly start to closed. My eyes widened in shock. So do Ise. I know there are some healing spell if i recall but

I was doctor in previous life and see some open wound being... Healed like this...

Incredible...

I can't explain it with word... If the world has knowledge this technique... Imagine how many life we able to save!

"I-Incredibe" Ise-nii murmured while i only nodded not believing my voice

"This as much i can do for now. You still going to feel the pain but at least the wound closed. You can bring him now" Sona said to us. Ise-nii nodded and start to carry me again

"T-Thanks Sona-Kaichou" Nii-san said and i nodded still shocked beyond belief

* * *

"Nii-san..." I called him. Currently we on our way to home and maybe in few minute we will arrive

"Yes?" He said

"Whatever happen to you.. I will always be your little brother" I grinned to him and he blinked befor smirked

"Heh! Arrogant brat! Look who got himself hurt now! At least i didn't get a scratch when i decoy the tiger!" He retorted

"Well our opponent now is Angel instead of tiger! The difference was big!" I retort back and he laughed

"Thanks Kai.. If not because you.. The first spear that man throw will pierce me" He said softly and i blinked

"You freeze because some low Killing Intent. You won't be if only you not neglect your training! I don't believe you stop training because you intrested in oppai suddenly" I scolded and he frowned

"Don't speak like that! Oppai was gift from heaven! There's no beauty thing other than oppai!" He retorted

"And because of that you almost getting killed today!"

"If i die because oppai then so be it! I won't regret it!"

"..."

"..."

"I don't know what to say anymore to change you. Let stop this stupid conversation"

"Agree..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Thank you Nii-san..."

"Heh! Your welcome"

* * *

Next day

I slowly open my eyes and look to the window outside..

Last night when i got home we lied to our parent that i got into fight with some thug and one of them manage to hurt me

I still winced because of pain in my leg. I not going able to walk at this rate

"Kai! Are you okay?! Can i enter?!" Ise-nii voice called from the door

"You can enter Nii-san!" I yelled and he did

"How your leg?" He asked and look into my leg

"I'm fine... Okay i won't be able to walk to school with this wound" I said when i notice the look he give to me

"I see" He sighed "Well then stay home today. I will tell Rias Onee-sama and Sona-Kaichou that you won't able to come because injury on your leg"

I frowned a bit hearing this. I want to come too

"No Kai you won't come to school today. If you resist i will report it to mom and dad" Nii-san said before i able to protest

I sighed and slowly nodded

"Good. I will tell you everything later" He smiled

"Yeah. Tell them i say "hello"." I nodded. Nii-san then close the door and leave

I sighed again and lay on the bed again

So much to do...

I have knowledge about this world... If i recall this is where Nii-san going to save Asia Argento.. The exiled nun.. And after that fighting against Raiser, Rias fiance...

And also if i recall Nii-san going to sacrifice his hand for balance breaker! I can't let it happen! Maybe i can do something! But!

What can i do?

Once again i sighed in defeat

I can't even kill one Fallen Angel... Okay maybe i can. I'm not using Amaterasu or Susanoo... Well i never use both of them.. Tsukoyomi yes i ever use it. I use it to some animal to test it. That take a lot from me! I only able to manipulate time 48 hours! While Sasuke and Itachi is 72 hours!

My Senjutsu training is normal. I able to manipulate Ki to enchant my speed and strength... I maybe can fast enough to defeat Tiger in race and strong enough to destroy Iron with single slash.. It very useful!

But learning it was not easy. I spent a years to training it. I have to meditate for 3 hours everyday to control my Ki.. Its harder than i thought! Not to mention i feel headache when using it.. Its like there some strange voice that whisper in my head.. It tell me to claim much power and sometime whisper me to kill something

I then slowly open my eyes and it become EMS immediately. I look into mirror from bed and my EMS is same like Madara. Perhaps i have to prepare for something...

Yeah training are in order... Definetely...

Suddenly there a blue light appear on my room. On instinct i quickly grab my sword though i still in bed and deactive my eyes just in case if it not enemy

From the light a figure slowly appear and it was... Sona?

"Morning Kai" Sona said in stern voice and i drop my sword

"Kaichou? W-Wha?! How you do that?" I asked definetely confused. I mean i never see something like that before

"Issei just tell me that you still sick. So i come to finish healing you. Its important meeting today so you have to come" Sona said as she approaching me

"I see... Thank you then..." I smiled

**"Kill..."**

My eyes widened for moment... Again?! I quickly calm my Ki and deactive my nature energy.. Sona seems notice something happen to me for moment

"What wrong?" Sona asked me

"Nothing... I just heard some strange voice.. Must be my imagination" I shrugged and she narrowed her eyes

"Strange voice?"

"Yeah.. It whispered "Kill"." I said nervously. Sona didn't reply merely look into me with acute eyes

"How long? You hear that voice?" Sona asked me

"Its start 4 years ago.. When i try to master Ki" I shrugged. Sona eyes widened for second and her expression turn into serious one

"Are you.. Training in Senjutsu?" Sona asked me and it clearly make me surprise

"How you know that?" I asked back and Sona shifted her glassess

"You playing dangerous game here Kai. Senjutsu are dangerous.. Very dangerous" Sona said in stern voice and i narrowed my eyes

"Explain.." I demanded

"Senjutsu are skill to manipulate nature energy or Ki you could say. It has many abilities such strengthen your body or detect energy in opponent body. However Senjutsi great weakness is that while it can read and handle spirit energy, it also takes in the malice and ill will that floats in the world. This means that absorbing too much of that malice will result in one becoming drunk with power" Sona explained and i clearly surprised

"I don't know Senjutsu will able to do that" I murmured, the reason why i train in Senjutsu is because i see in Naruto the only bad thing is you will become toad but it because he has contract with them! I don't think it will bite me back like this!

"You should be careful. There are devil who become crazy and went phsyco because of that" Sona warned and i become pale when hearing this. Is that the voice that i keep hearing?

"How good are you in Senjutsu?" Sona asked

"Good enough.. I need 3 minute to meditate so i can use my Senjutsu ability to the max. Though i still don't know what can i do with Senjutsu other than enchant my speed, strength and channel it to weapon " I answered

"You didn't know anything about it?! Who your trainer?! That was very dangerous! You lucky you didn't went phsyco already!" Sona almost yelled which make me flinch

"I training alone" I answered

"Alone? No trainer? No one watching you? No one give pointer if you wrong?" Sona asked me in surprise tone again and i nodded

'Alone?! Without anyone?! He definetely has potential! I heard from Rias, Hyoudou Issei his brother take 8 Pawn. How much for him then?! Does his family has some great ancestor?!' Sona thought with shock before she shifted her glasses and nodded

"I will ask more later for now let me heal you" Sona said and approaching me. She then remove my blanket and place her hands in my ankle. I secretly active sharingan though i sure i can't copy it but if i see the energy that flowing perhaps i will able to learn it

* * *

Later

"I-Its feel like new" I said in surprise and move my ankle

"Of course. Though it taking some time" Sona said with little amusement in her voice

"Perhaps i can use Senjutsu to heal" I murmured

"You can. But remember using Senjutsu are dangerous Kai... If you not able to control it then people around you going to pay" Sona said sternly and i nodded

"By the way i didn't sense your parents.. Where are they?" She asked

"They go to work already. So it only me in house. I will make note for them" I said as i take pen and paper "Mm do you mind to out for a while? I have to change"

Sona nodded and leave from the room. I sighed and then go to bathroom

* * *

Later

"You done?" Sona asked behind the door

"You can in now!" I yelled while zipped by shirt. Sona then enter and look into me

"We can leave now" She said. I nodded and bring my sword this time

"A sword?" She asked

"Just in case.." I said with stern eyes and voice. She narrowed her eyes

"Are you think we will become danger to you?"

"For now? Nope. But who know what will happen later" I said in calm voice and walk passing her

Later

"Here we are" Sona said to me

I stare to the Occult Research Club place. It was old house

The unused old school building located behind the school. One of the rooms on the third floor is the room for the Occult Research Club and also the gathering place for the Gremory group.

"May i?" I asked to Sona while my hand touching the door and Sona nodded. I take a deep breath

At least the day where i join in myhtical being is come...

I have training for my life just for today...

Well.. There's no turning back then... Hopefully everything from now won't change much..

Here i go

* * *

**OC data currently now before you protest you should know that Kai train since he was 9 that mean he has train for 6 years**

**Name : Hyoudou Kai**

**Race : Human**

**Age : 17**

**Gender : Male**

**Appearance : Born as Hyoudou Issei twin brother. He has same appearance like Issei except his hair is straight like Kiba. And his eyes is black instead brown like his family**

**Like : Training, his brother, meditate, sleep, watching cloud, Taiyaki**

**Dislike : Fangirls, noisy place**

**Sacred Gear : unknown**

**Personality : Unlike Issei who pervert. Kai seems calm and stoic but only in front of public. He was warm and gentle if not many people seeing him. He also protective toward Ise seeing Ise often get beaten by Kendo club but it stop when he interfere. He often smile and joking if with Ise. However inside of that charming smile and calm boy Kai was little unstable. It can be said because he from another world and know what will happen. His mental burdened by the knowledge of many thing. Not to mention the affect of his Senjutsu training. Luckily Kai still manage to calm despite he often hearing strange whisper in his head that tell him to went crazy everytime he enter Senjutsu mode**

**Ability :**

**Sharingan : Kai born with Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and somehow only he the one who possess it. The reason why he has it still unknown**

**Senjutsu : Kai has train Senjutsu for 4 years. He able to strengthen his body and attack using Ki. Though he never went phsyco but it affected his life. It can be seen by his lone wolf nature. He only able to relax if he alone**

**Kenjutsu : Kai has learn Kenjutsu from scroll that old man in china give to him. Currently he only know Battojutsu and Gatotsu stance**

**Tools : Katana and Bokken**


	4. Revelation and Asia

**Hello everyone! Thank you, thank you for read and like this story. But today i want to say thank you to flevantein for nice comment and review**

**What you said is true and i accept your opinion about Akeno, Sona, Ophis and Xenovia. However for Asia i'm not too agree. Actually i agree with you mean about personality clash. However Kai despite being loner and calm Kai actually little childish. The reason why he become loner and stoic like that because Kai mind is unstable. And i think Asia is the best combo for him despite their personality is a bit clash**

**And for Kai harem. Of course its not because Cool guy pheromones! Lol! I actually laugh at that thanks for pointing. The reason will you see in story why he attract many woman later.**

**So let me fix the harem list**

**Ise : Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka(Obviously she want to have child of Heavenly Dragon), Rossweise **

**Kai : Asia, Koneko(they has same problem "Senjutsu"), Xenovia, Sona(perhaps since she attracted to Kai strategist mind when play chess), Serafall(I still think how to make she like Kai), Ophis(Now i won't tell you all the reason why but instead of cling on Ise she will cling to Kai)**

**Oh and about Fairy Guardian and Descendant of Beelzebub. It will be updated around this weekend. We have the began of Young Devil Meeting arc on Descendant of Beelzebub and the first and second day on Grand Magic Tournament arc for Fairy Guardian! :D**

**But let not talk about those story in here. Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Revelation and Asia**

* * *

Kai POV

The club room interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls... Is that a bath in there?! Why there bath in club?! There also a large strange symbol on the ground

"Ah you arrive"

I turn and see many people inside club

The first was petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, this girl if i recall is Koneko Toujou

The second was handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. My fellow prince in school. Yuuto Kiba

The third was young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She was one of "Great Onee-sama" in school. Himejima Akeno

And the last there Rias Gremory and my brother who sit in coach with.. Is that bat wing on his back?

"Nii-san... What the hell is on your back?!" I yelled in shock though i know its going to happen but it still ridiculous when i see it with open eyes!

Ise-nii rub his head sheepishly "Umm you see. Looks like i become devil now!"

I stare blankly on him before i slowly unsheathed my sword

"If i cut those wings will you become human again?" I asked and he become pale

"What?! Hell no! Don't do that!" He yelled in fear and hide behind coach while i sighed and sheathed my sword again

"Why don't you sit first Kai? We will explain it to you" Rias giggling seeing our antic and i nodded then sit on my brother side

"Hey how your leg?" He asked

"Just like new" I said and move my ankle and he nodded in satisfied

"Now Kai. I sure you want to know what happen right?" Rias asked as Sona sit on her side

"Yes..." I said bluntly and Rias smirked

"Well.. Let's start by what you know about Devil"

* * *

I leaned on sofa. Shock, tired and exhausted clearly on my face. I facepalmed and let out deep sigh before turn to my brother

"So... You are... Devil now right?" I said unsure and he nodded

"Y-Yeah" He said sheepishly

"And this because you date that whore who kill you because that dragon arm inside you right?" I said in cold tone make Nii-san gulped

"R-Right"

I then turned to Rias with stern eyes

"And you tell me they also want to kill me because they sense some power inside me?" I asked and she nodded

"Yes. I also sense it inside you and we sure that was Sacred Gear.."

I narrowed my eyes. Is she speak about my sharingan? If it not then i definetely have one but the question is what?

"I see..." I stroke my chin "Can you help me bring out my Sacred Gear?" I asked

"Well.. We can.. Why don't you stand now then" Rias pointed and i nodded

"Now take a stance for character you think is the greatest" She said and i nodded. I thenk take my Battojutsu stance

"Now mimic his attack" She commanded and i close my eyes and take deep breath. Should i use Ki or not? Well perhaps i should use one

I then start to breath with calm and gather my Ki. I grip my sword tightly and focus

"Wait!"

I open my eyes in surprise and turn to Koneko who yelled with shock clear on her face surprising everyone except Sona who has calm face

"That's before... Its that Senjutsu?" She asked unsure and i nodded

"Yes... What about it?" I asked back and i notice Koneko flinched a bit, i wonder why?

"You able to use Senjutsu?" She asked in surprise tone

"Senjutsu? What is that?" Nii-san asked and i give him blank look

"Nii-san remember Killing Intent that Jin-sensei give to us?" I asked and he have "oh" face

"Ah i remember! What about it?"

I facepalmed hearing this

"Remember Killing Intent is created by manipulate energy then add the intent to maim or kill to the energy. Jin-sensei told us there many energy. From demonic and Holy. We use Natural Energy what called Ki, Nii-san" I explained to him

"Ah i remember now!" He laugh sheepishly and i rolled my eyes

"Wait! Ise are you also train in Ki manipulation?" Rias asked him

"Ah? No. I didn't finish my training. I only finish my sword training then stop. Kai here continue his sword training then go to.. Senjutsu right?" He said unsure and i nodded

"You do realise that Senjutsu is dangerous right?" Rias asked me with stern voice and i shrugged

"Nope. I just know it today when Sona-kaichou told me about it" I answered as if it was ordinary thing make Koneko gasped

"Don't you know what danger you may bring?!" Koneko said in almost yelling to me shocking everyone

"I know. But until now i manage to stay sane. Beside if not because my train in Senjutsu yesterday, me and Nii-san will be killed yesterday by that Fallen Angel" I replied calmly

"Wait! Wait! What is bad thing about Senjutsu?!" Nii-san demanded

"Well.. If you train in Senjutsu you can went crazy and phsyco if you not careful" Sona answered make Ise-nii stand and turn to me

"Kai... Is that the reason why you always being alone?" He asked in cold tone which is very rare seeing his kind and free nature. I gulped a litte. Its rare to see he really angry. So i must say he kind of scary now. I rub my head sheepishly

"Nii-san... Well... Yes... You can said so but-"

The next thing i know is i being punched by him who have angry expression in his face surprising everyone

"What the fucking hell you thinking?!" He shouted to me and i rub my cheek

"I don't know there side effect like that okay! If i know i will be more careful!" I yelled back, he grab my collar shirt and bring my face to him

"That didn't explain WHY you train! Since little you always intrested in martial art! You always keep training like you going to go war! I never asked why before since i was thinking maybe it because your hobby! But now is different! Tell me why?! Why you keep pushing yourself?!" He shouted in front of my face angrily. I meet his gaze with calm and stern eyes while hus eyes filled by angry, fear and worry

I sighed a bit then brush his hand off... What should i say? Tell them the truth?

"Its because i come from another dimension where all of your life is anime"

Yeah right... I have no doubt they going to believe but after that what will happen? I will change thing too much... I hope this reason will be enough

"Its because since little i able to see what you never see.." I murmured surprising everyone

"What you mean by that?" He asked. I merely stare to him and my sharingan morphed in my eyes make his eyes widened and gasped

"Y-Your eyes! I thought it was soft lens!" He said in surprise

Everyone then take look into my eyes clearly. Some of them only silence and put serious face while some of them gasped in surprise

"No its not. I discover this when we subdue the tiger in zoo before. You remember?" I said in its true

I didn't explain the full story right? Well that time me and Nii-san was gone to zoo with our parent. Apparently there some tiger who got free from it cage. Me and Nii-san the first human he see. And of course it glare to us... Nii-san try to pull it attention by becoming bait in order to protect me. At that time i fear that Nii-san will become food to it. That was the time i realise my vision become strange.. And with sharingan i able to see it structure body so i manage to knock out the tiger by hitting it nerve on it back neck using chair.

"Ah yes. I remember.. Why you didn't tell us about your eyes?" He asked and i sighed

"And how i do that? "Mom i discover that i have super powered eyes". Yeah.. And mom going to hospital then my eyes will announced to the whole world" I said sarcastically and he laugh sheepishly

"But still you at least have to tell me!" He said and i nodded

"I know.. I'm sorry for that.." I said sadly

"Excuse me for interrupted but what those eyes connection with your training?" Sona said to us

"Yeah.. You said you able to see thing that i can't see.. What is it?" Ise-nii asked to me

"This eyes... With these eyes i can see it clearly what you are" I said seriously and turn to Sona and the other

"I can see a shadow of bat wing behind your back... All of you... Except Akeno-sempai... Who has another wing..." I can see Akeno flinched and gone her always smiley face "And also Koneko-san... I can see some cat ears and tail on you"

"Is that the reason why you always be wary with us?" Rias asked to me and i nodded

Yes. When in school i always try my best to dodge them... It because i didn't want to get their attention and change thing so much before i enter the cannon story.. The reason why i not stay away from Kiba because well.. We are fellow Prince that share the same pain.. Fangirls

"Yes. I also able to sense your all Ki.. It seems dark and evil... The only one who different is Akeno-sempai and Koneko-san..." I turn to Nii-san again

"And when i see you.. You know what i see?" I paused and my voice become serious

"A red dragon... A very large dragon... That larger than our house... And it sleeping" I said in serious tone make Ise flinched

"D-Dragon?"

"Yes.. I was try to sense it using Senjutsu and you know what i feel? Power... A enormous strength that very... Addicted... I can feel the power is so strong... And the desire.. To gain that power... It very tantalize... I can feel i also want to possess that power... I can feel i want it!"

**"Yes.. Take it.. That power..."**

"K-Kai?"

"I can feel my heart want that power!"

**"Yes.. Make it yours.. Kill him..."**

"The power of dragon... I can feel the ultimate power by only sense it! I must have it! That power!"

**"Those power is yours... Take it! He not deserve it! He's a weak person! TAKE IT!"**

"Kai? You scare me now..."

A voice that filled by fear from NIi-san suddenly repeated in my head. My eyes widened. I quickly shook my head and deactive my eyes. That was dangerous! I can felt my desire to have that power increasing

I blinked once then start to look around. I notice Kiba holding sword and point it to my neck while Koneko in front of Ise try to cover him from something

Sona, Rias and Akeno already stand. I then look below and my blood freeze at that moment... I can feel my skin become pale... I notice i already pull out my sword without i know! This! This dangerous!

"Ah... S-Sorry about that... I-I don't know what happen to me" I said in weak tone and sheathed my sword. Kiba then lower his sword and hold my shoulder

"You okay Kai-kun?" He asked with worry voice and i nodded

"Yes..." I said in puzzled tone

"That the side effect of Senjutsu..." Koneko said in dangerous tone and i sighed

"Anyway... My opinion Nii-san... Its the power within you is dangerous... Is luring everyone to you... I train so i can protect you from them who try to has your power" I paused and look to Rias "But looks like i'm late" I said

I then walk passing everyone to the door

"Wait! Kai!" Nii-san called me

"I need time alone Nii-san.." I said without turning back and leave

* * *

Ise POV

"Kai..." I murmured

So that's why... He pushing himself very hard... To protect me... Even that power threatened his sanity... He still keep forward...

He didn't have many friends in school except Kiba and Aika.. No those two can't be considered real friend.. It more like acquaintance...

I remember when Dad, Mum and me go to mall for shopping but he staying said he had training schedule...

That was when we 9 or 10...

And he did that for me... For my sake...

Heh...

Some big brother i am.. Being protected by my little brother like that... How pitiful

"What Kai said is true Ise.." Buchou said to me

"That power of yours is luring many people... That's why the Fallen Angel targeted you..."

I only silence at that words...

"Buchou... Is there anyway for me to get stronger?"

Buchou let out chuckle hearing my word and she look into me with smiles

"Of course. I will train you, beside i won't tolerate if my servants being weak"

I smile softly on that

Kai... Don't worry.. This time i as your Big Brother will be the one who protect you!

* * *

Kai POV

I sit on the park and sighed... I manage to lie to them but what made me worry is... Those voices before...

Its never happen before... Well it is ever happen but not that much! I know i desire Ise Dragon power when i use Senjutsu to feel it... But its never this strong... Is it because i know Senjutsu weakness? Or is it because i surrounded by devil aura?

Damnit!

I stare to the sky for a moment and sighed again... That was close... It was very, very close... No doubt...

I need to control my Senjutsu! But... Where? How i can learn it? I don't know anyone who know Senjutsu! Meditate is not too helping. Sighing again i rub my temple

For now... Until i found Senjutsu master.. Meditate it is the best way..

"Hi.."

I turn and see Koneko calling me. She as usual has lolipop on her mouth and blank face

"Hi.." I greeted back. She then sit on my side, staring at me with blank face

"How does it feels?" She asked me

"Excuse me?" I blinked

"The feeling... When using it..." She asked me, ah its about Senjutsu

"At first it was great... I feel i so strong... I felt i can jump and destroy boulder with ease... But each time using it... I can feel i want more... I desire to become more stronger!" I recall my memory when i felt my body want those power more

Koneko listening to me as if i told a child a fairy tale story

"The truth is.. I already able to master it in one year after my training.. However try to improve it very hard. Not mention the strange whisper around your head" I chuckled

"How? How you hold it?" She asked and hearing her tone it seems like she want to know.. Or more like demanded

"My resolve.. To protect my family... My resolve to protect everyone i hold dear... With that i manage to push away the whisper..." I smiled to her and her eyes widened

"I... See..." She murmured in tone that indicating she seems thinking

"If i may... Why you seems sensitive about Senjutsu?" I asked

"Its... Its because my Nee-chan..." She seems reluctant to tell me i can feel it

"Its okay you didn't have to tell me.." I pat her head "Keep it for yourself... But one thing you should know... These power maybe dangerous... But there no power in this world that's not dangerous... All power is dangerous and have their own risk... But if you use it right... It will help you to protect everything you hold dear" I grinned to her, i can see a light of hope seems glowing in her eyes

"You pretty cute Koneko-san... You will find good boyfriend when you grow up" I chuckled and stand "I will see you tomorrow okay?"

She nodded to me with light blush and blank face

"Thank you.." She said and i fell silence for a while

"No... Thank you..." I smiled as i turn around then leave

"Hyoudou Kai... Kai-sempai..." Koneko murmured with blush

* * *

Is been few days since i introduced to Occult Research Club... Nii-san seems busy with his job as devil... Well if you say handing out leaflets is work then yes...

Though this isn't what i expected from Devil... Nii-san said "When humans with strong greed take these in their hands and wish for what they want, then we, the Devils, will be summoned before of them"

Pretty neat trick huh?

I was testing it first and Kiba the one who come out from it

I request to spar with him though i'm not using sharingan. Well he kicked my ass. I must admit he pretty good. He also very skilled in wield twin sword. I learn a lot from him

"You are very great Kai-kun. I know the rumor about you in sword but to think you able to hold your ground on me when i use my devil ability.. You also not use your eyes" Kiba commented

"Well. It just an instinct. Honestly i can't see your movement, i act according to reflex and instinct" I shrugged

"Hmmm.. Does Ise-kun also good like you?" He asked me

"No. Nii-san seems more better in hand on hand combat. He even beat me on fight with bare hands" I chuckled as i recall the memory when we spar on hand combat. I must say he good at brawl

I never fight Nii-san when he use bare hand while i using sword. Maybe we can try it later. I then signed Kiba contract and hand it to him

"Thanks Kiba" I grinned and he nodded before gone in flash

I look into hour and notice it already late. Nii-san start to work when midnight. I sighed and go to kitchen to make some food for him later. He will need energy to work later

"Nii-san? You okay?" I asked to him who now seems like zombie in morning

"I'm fine.. I just tired" He said weakly

"It just few days become devil and you already like this? Geez. Some devil you are" I teased make he glare to me but seems he not in mood to reply my taunt

"I will come with you today after school to club" I said suddenly

"Huh? You sure? I mean will you be fine?" He asked in worry

Ever since that accident i need to control my Ki. Sona said my act that day because i surrounded by devil and when i use Senjutsu the malice intent is stronger than usual

"Yes. Don't worry i won't go insane again. I want to watch how your work. Its okay right?" I asked

"If you asking me.. I don't mind but it depend on buchou" He shrugged and i nodded

* * *

Ise POV

"I'm coming in."

When I went inside after saying that, everyone is already there. Oh, am I the last one?

The room is dark and the window is covered to block the light from entering. The only light in the room is from the candles spread variously on the floor.

"So you came.. Huh why Kai here?"

"I'm here to see Nii-san work. Is it okay?"

Buchou seems consider Kai word. She look into him with thoughtful expression before she smiling

"Sure! Perhaps you also gonna join my peerage later!"

Kai chuckle sheepishly hearing that. He then nodded to me and sit in couch to see our work

Buchou seeing this start to giving order to Akeno-san

"Yes, Buchou. Ise-kun, please come to the centre of the magic-circle."

Akeno-san tells me to come by using her hand. A beauty is waving her hand at me! Thank you very much! That alone is a reward for me.

I walked to the centre of the circle. So what now?

"Ise, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done."

Buchou is smiling. I see, so I'm done with handing out leaflets.

"Congratulations Nii-san"

I catch the sarcasm in Kai voice which make me glare to him. Buchou giggling before she speak again

"Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

"Oh! Now I can make contracts!?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There's two reservation contracts with Koneko. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

"…Please help me out."

Koneko-chan bows her head. So I'm going on behalf of Koneko-chan. That's okay. I was getting tired of handing out the leaflets. Unexpectedly, peddling a bicycle every night and handing out the leaflets made me lonely.

The other members are outside the circle. Akeno-san who is inside the circle is casting something.

Then, the magic-circle starts emitting blue and white lights.

"U-Umm…"

"Keep quiet, Ise. Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic-circle."

Buchou says.

My carved seal? It seems like the magic-circle inside this room represents the "Gremory".

I was told that for us, Servant Devils of Buchou, it's something like a family crest.

So for people who are trying to summon us, and for people who want to make a contract with us, this sign represents our symbol.

So the activation of the so-called demonic-power is related to this.

Kiba and the others have these signs on their bodies in different sizes and it operates whenever they use their demonic-powers. That's what I was told.

I thought about getting engraved with the same signs, but it seems like you have to learn how to control demonic-powers when you first become a devil, and then using demonic-power which creates natural phenomenon by coordinating it through the magic-circle after that.

Well, that's what I thought.

"Ise, put your palms towards here."

I put my left hand towards Buchou, just like she said. Buchou writes something on my palm with her fingers. Is she writing a charm?

It feels like she is drawing something like a circle…

Then my palm glows.

There is a circular symbol, a magic-circle engraved in my hand. It's glowing in blue and white.

Wow, a magic-circle!

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic-circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room."

Oh, I get it now. So it has that kind of ability.

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno-san steps out the magic-circle.

"Now stand in the centre."

I stand at the centre of the magic-circle like she urges me to. Then the magic-circle starts to make a stronger glow.

Somehow, I can feel power coming from it. When I'm touching this magic-circle, the power inside me is flowing out. So is this the trait for being part of the group?

"The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now, get going!"

I have my tension rising up! My first job! I'm definitely going to accomplish it safely! The magic-circle starts to glow even stronger. It looks like I'm getting teleported there instantly.

There are many lights which are covering my body. I closed my eyes because of the brightness. Next time I open my eyes, I will be at the client's place! Kuu! I'm looking forward to this!

And then

I-Instantly-Teleported

…

…

Hm? Hmm.

Huh? Have I teleported? Is it done?

I open my eyes timidly.

I got speechless because of my surroundings.

It's the club room.

Huh? What about the instant teleportation? Where's the client? When I look, Buchou seems to be troubled and is putting her hand on her forehead.

Akeno-san is saying "Ara ara" with a disappointed face

Kai blinked just like me he seems didn't understand what happen but the his eyes widened. Hey did you understand something?

The bastard Kiba is making a sigh. He pisses me off, but did something happen to me?

"Ise."

Buchou calls my name.

"Yes."

"It's unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use the magic-circle to get transported to the client's location."

Huh? What does that mean?

I put on a puzzled expression, and Sempai explains to me.

"Magic-circle requires certain amount of demonic-powers…It doesn't require that much demonic-power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic-circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil."

W-What does that mean…?

"In other words Ise, your demonic-powers are below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic-circle can't respond to it. Ise, your demonic-power is incredibly low."

Wha-!

"In other word Nii-san.. You are sucker than a 5 age devil..."

Whaaaaaaaaaat!

"W-What the heeeeeeeeeeell!"

I was speechless. Kai fall from the couch and start to laughing

Eeeeeh! So that means that I can't use the magic-circle to teleport to the client's location because I don't have demonic-powers!?

Aren't I a Devil? I'm a Devil, right?

"…Unsightly."

Koneko-chan says it expressionlessly. That is a severe hit, Koneko-chan.

"BWAHAHAHA! OH GOD! THIS IS SO FUNNY! MY STOMACH! MY STOMACH! GAGGH! BWAHAHA!"

Kai laugh at my misery while pouncing the grounds.. I-I-It so humiliating damnit!

"Ara ara. We are in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?"

Akeno-san also has a troubled face and asks Buchou. Uggh. My debut as a Devil starts from a rough start…

Then Buchou says it clearly to me after thinking for a while.

"Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Ise."

"Yes!"

"This never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own feet."

"By myself!?"

I'm in shock. I wasn't predicting that, Buchou-sama!

"Yes, just like how you handed out the leaflet, you will have to go to the client's house by bicycle. This can't be helped. You don't have any demonic-powers after all. You will have to make up for that with your own body."

"On a bicycle!? I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle!? Are there even Devils like that!?"

Point!

Koneko-chan and Kai who still laughing points at me silently. Koneko-chaaaan, Kaiii! You two sure like to make me feel miserable, huh…

"Hurry and get going! It's a Devil's job to make contracts! You can't make humans wait!"

Buchou urges me. She has a serious face. Ugggh, my goal for getting a peerage starts from a bumpy road!

"U-Uwaaaaaah! I will do my best~!"

I left the club room while crying.

* * *

Kai POV

"OH GOD! HHH! HHH!" I gasped for air while hold my chest

That's pretty funny... I can't believe it.. A devil come using bicycle? Hhh hhh

"Oh God.. Oh God.. My lung.. Hhh.. Hhh..."

I can tell everyone sweatdropped at me. I taking a deep breath and then put my calm face again

"That's the first time since i born i laugh that hard" I snickered before fell silence for moment

"Bwahahaha!" I laughed again when remember Nii-san expression! I just can't hold it! Its very funny!

Moment later

"You pretty harsh on him Kai-kun" Kiba commented after i manage to calm down again

"Its fine. Nii-san is always like that.. It almost like Murphy law always following him.. And i usually there to help him" I chuckled

"How you feeling now Kai?" Rias asked me

"I'm fine sempai. The Senjutsu not bother me anymore" _for now_ i added in my mind

"I heard you spar with Kiba and he said you pretty good" She praised

"I'm not that good" I replied with modest

"Anyway. Last time we didn't have chance to know about your eyes. Can you tell us? But if you didn't want to its fine" Rias said. I stroke my chin lightly, hmmm looks like tell them about it a little is fine

"Well. I will share few abilites to you all. With these eyes. I called it Sharingan" I active sharingan and point to it

"Sharingan? An odd name" Rias-sempai commented and i nodded

"An odd name of odd eyes.. Pretty fitting. With Sharingan. I can see your energy and break illusion or hypnotise. I also can read your movement when you attacking me" I explained

"Sucn ability.. Perhaps that eye of yours is Sacred Gear though i never heard Sacred Gear on eyes except my Bishop" Rias commented and i narrowed my eyes

Who her bishop other than Asia?

Ah right Gasper i almost forgot about him

"Your Bishop?" I asked and Rias blinked

"Oh right i still didn't tell you about Evil Piece system eh?" She said before she start to explaining what Evil Piece to me

"I see.. So Nii-san are Pawn? And here i was thinking he maybe better become Rook but.. Oh well.. Guess Pawn is better. So he your first Pawn then?" I asked

"That's the problem.. Ise took all my Pawn pieces" Rias frown a bit

"All of them?" I narrowed my eyes and stroke my chin

"Yes.. It seems what Sacred Gear he has is very strong" She commented "Last time you said you see large red dragon on Ise right?"

"Hmmm yeah... Perhaps because of that..." I said and Rias smirked, a victory smirk

"Well, well, well. If what you say is true then. It looks like i got a good one" She smirked

"What?" I asked

"If what you see is right then maybe Ise was the Sekiryuutei.. The host of Heavenly Dragon" She told me and i blinked

"The what?" I asked again

* * *

Few days later

Today me and Nii-san just go back from club after Nii-san do his job.

I have to say i laugh very much when he told me about Mil-tan. I snickered at the memory when he recall about girl in man body

"Hey! Why you laughing?" Nii-san asked me

"Ah nothing. I just remember your story about Mil-tan" I snickered when see he become pale

"That man was bane of every male in the world! I told you! He was acting like Mahou-shoujo but reality he more like Cerberus from hell!" He yelled in angry

"Hawaau!"

Our conversation disturbed by some voice.

When we turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor.

She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"Hey sis. You okay?"

I approach the Sister and give her my hand so she can stand up while Nii-san start to collect her stuff

"Ddsfjfdkfd fdxdfdf uiuiukh kknj. Hjsahj!."

I blinked. What she saying? I know that's not english, chinese or philippine languange

"Can you speak english?" I asked in english as i take her hand to lift her up

When i see her face my eyes widened. She was Asia Argento

"Ah English? Umm i can. Not too good. Thank you mister" She said in english with hard time

"Nii-san! Come here! Can you talk with her?" I called Nii-san who carry her luggage

I then see Nii-san start to speak in languange that i don't understand. Damn! It must be devil ability

"Hey... Kai.." He call me, his voice seems nervous "She asking us direction of the church.. You know what am i right? Can you help her?" So that's why

"Sure i don't mind!" I said nonchalantly

"Alright then!" Nii-san grinned then turn to Asia again after speak few languange he point to himself "Hyoudou Issei!" Then he point to me "Hyoudou Kai" before he speak in strangr languange again

Asia turn to me and bowed

"Asia Argento" She said and i bowed too

"Hyoudou Kai" I smiled to her and see Asia face suddenly become red and nodded

"Well i will leave her to you-"

"Waaaaah!"

Our attention then turn to some boy who fall to the ground

I then see Asia approaching the boy and healing her

"Sacred Gear..." I murmured with my eyes turn into Sharingan

"Really?" Nii-san asked in surprise

"Yes. There's no doubt. In my eyes that energy isn't from her body but that energy come from her hands so it mean it was Sacred Gear" I explained as i look into Asia energy

"I see... Hey Kai.. Does those eyes-"

"No Nii-san i can't see through people cloths" I cut him immediately with light blush on my face

"Aaah damnit!" He pouted and then Asia look into us before approaching us and speak in her languange again

After a moment of talking Nii-san nodded and turn to me

"You can took her now. I will go home first. Be careful Kai! And i expect baby soon!" Nii-san said and i almost choked on my own saliva

"When you get home i'm going to kick your ass Nii-san!" I yelled to him before sigh and turn to Asia

"Church right?" She nodded "Follow me" I smiled to her

We then walk to the direction

"Mmmm... How old?" I asked in english to her

"17! You?" She ask back

"Same!" I grinned and she smiled

With that our conversatuon over. I honestly don't know what to say. I mean she can't speak good in english so.. Well... It kind of awkward

We then reach the church which is very old. If i recall here where Asia will be killed... Should i help Nii-san? No. I think not. He can handle himself.. If i keep protect him then he won't become strong

"This is!" She exclaimed in front of church gate

"Good! Well... See ya!" I said and about to turn but to my surprise she grab my hand

"Mmm... Mmm tea?" She said and i chuckle

"Nope! I'm busy" I said and her face turn to sad make me frown

"Meet again!" I said to her and she blinked

"Really?" She asked and i let out my pinky finger

"Promise" I grinned to her. She staring at my finger for moment before she give me smile and took my finger with her own

"Yes! Thank you!" She smiled. I blush a bit seeing her smile. While true i only look her in anime but seeing her for real... Well she are beauty. I nodded slowly with grin

"See ya!" I waved my hand and leave

* * *

At home

"Ah? Back already?" Nii-san greeted me. He currently watching TV, wearing plain white t-shirt and red short pants

"What you expect? That was enemy teritorry, don't forget they also after my head" I shrugged and go to kitchen to take drink first

"I see. By the way are she there... You know..."

"Yuuma?" I asked with cold tone and he nodded grimly

"I didn't see her. I'm not entering the church, i just guide Asia-san to front gate that's all..." I telled him before narrowed my eyes "You know one day you going to fight her do you?"

"Yes i know... Hopefully the day won't come sooner than i expect" He sighed

"Don't worry Nii-san... If she come after you i gladly going to cut her head" I said in dangerous tone make he gulped

"Geez. You sounds like killer. Why don't you join with Buchou peerage? I mean she can rebirth you right?" He asked me

"No thanks i still want to life as human. No offense Nii-san i prefer to become neutral rather than siding though i will gladly stand at your side if war explode" I said bluntly

"Hahaha fine! Fine! Geez you lighten up will ya? Come here and watch these awesome movies with your big brother" He laughed and pull porn DvD out of nowhere make me sweatdropped

"No thanks. Why don't you train anyway? Prepare for fight" I suggested and he look into me with blank face before grinned

"Hand to hand?" He asked and i groaned

"Fine! But i using my eyes" I demanded

"And i using my Sacred Gear!" He added

"Fine, fine. I guess i also need to train in hand combat" I sighed "Let's go to the backyard" I pointed and he nodded

* * *

"Curse devil and your super strength. You punch almost same like iron!" I groaned and held my head that got bandaged

"Hey! You also not bad. Your Ki punch actually hurt" Nii-san commented before he frowned "But you not go all out on me!"

"Well Nii-san we practice in backyard! If we go all out our house going to be destroyed!" I retorted and he blinked

"Ah right, hehehe" He laugh sheepishly

"But that's not what i worry. I mean sure you can take punch and hit but Spear of Light from Fallen Angel is different case you know" I commented and he nodded

"Yeah. Its my mortal attack"

"And don't forget light-based weapon! Priest always carry them!" I reminded and he blinked

"You sure know a lot"

Ah crap. I forgot Rias still not tell him about that

"Rias-sempai the one who tell me. I asking her when you go to job" I lied to him and he seems accept it

"Anyway its almost night. I will go for the job now" He said

"Wait! I will create bento for you" I said and go to kitchen

"You not need to do that" He frowned

"Be that may you are still my brother and its my job to help you. Beside who knew one day it will be Rias-sempai the one who made it for you" I grinned to him

"AMEN! OUCH!" He yelled before yelped in pain and i burst into laugh seeing this

When i wish world not so boring i never thing like this will happen! Ha! Looks like it will be fun!

* * *

Next day at Cafetaria

"Really?!" I said in surprise

"Yeah! You should see that woman! She shoot an acid from her oppai! OPPAI!" Nii-san yelled and i smack his head

"Don't be so loud!" I said with blushing a little "Anyway" I sighed

"Let's train again. This time you dodging and i attack you using real sword" I said with stern voice

"What?! You going to kill me!" He yelled

"Yes that's the point Nii-san. Enemy won't think twice when fighting you. He going to kill you immediately. Don't your forget Jin-sensei lesson?" I sighed

"Yeah, yeah. Now i'm glad i taking those lesson.. Wait a minute! Are you-"

"Yes. I asking you to join so you can learn to protect yourself too... Ever since i see Dragon inside you and feel... Your power well.. Okay that before was sounds disgusting"

"Agree" Nii-san added quickly

"Anyway since i sense your power is luring i try to make you become stronger by tell you to train... Though in the end you neglect your training" I sighed to him

"And i don't regret it! Because of that! I know the beauty of Oppai!" He declared proudly make me facepalmed

"I'm sooo enjoying cut your skin later Nii-san" I said with maniac grin for moment

"K-Kai? H-Hey why you staring at me like that?"

"H-Hey! Y-You won't go physco against me will you?... Kai you seriously scare me now"

"Ohh nothing Ise-kunnn... I just can't wait our sparring latter" I said in sweet tone


	5. Rescuing friends

**Chapter 4. Rescuing friends!**

* * *

Kai POV

BOM!

I stood silence...

The balloon that i hold just explode in my face... Again

"Damn.. Its harder than i thought" I sighed

I stare at the bag that filled with balloon... I know you all have idea now what i work...

Yes i working on Rasengan..

I work on that because if i recall it was the most simple jutsu and yet.. Also the hardest one... It only need chakra and control which is very hard.. No matter how good i am at chakra control i still can't do it!

I've been train this technique ever since i able to master Senjutsu which mean 3 years.. And i still can't make the perfect Rasengan

I only able to phase into second stage.. Third stage? No... I never got close on third stage...

"Why i couldn't do it? Where the part i wrong off? I already made it into sphere and hold it shape, but when i add the power.. It blown away.. It really hard.. No wonder Minato work on it for 3 years... And he considered genius" I sighed and rub my temple.. I'm lucky i like Naruto and read it until the part where Obito become Juubi Jinchuriki...

I maybe not remember much except Kage Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Shunshin though i never use all of them except Shunshin since it work to escape from Fangirls

I look at the clock and realise it was very late... 2.15AM. I've been working for 4 hours again.. And yet there still no development on this... I know if using Kage Bunshin i will able to do this but it will be better if i can do this with my own.. Not to mention Kage Bunshin take a lot chakra... I only able to create 20 no more than that. And i wonder how Naruto able to create HUNDRED OF THEM!

I of course try use Kage Bunshin to work on Rasengan but the result is same... I still can't get this on... I need some help to finish this

* * *

"Care to repeat that?" I said in cold voice

"Asia got captured... I can't rescue her..." Nii-san said with shame. Last night Nii-san just got contract where his client got killed by Freed Zelzan. If i recall it will happen soon

"And how about that priest?" I asked in stern voice. I don't want to hear he lose against Freed. Freed wasn't strong.. The only thing that strong about him if i recall was only his excalibur!

"I kick his ass of course! Though he manage to shot my leg first with light bullet but i manage to broke his nose and few of his teeths" Ise-nii grinned to me and i smirked

"Good! But how your leg?" I asked and look to his leg who he move it freely quickly

"Like new! Buchou heal me as soon we got back to the club" He grinned and i nodded

"Let's go to school" I said as i stand and look to the clock

"Sorry Kai but... I skipping today.. You know... I having bad time lately" Nii-san rubbed his head and i blinked

"Is that so... Well then i will accompany you.. I also got bored lately" I said before smirked "Beside. The best moment when you become student its when you act like badass!"

"Hahahaha! True! True! I see you lighten up a bit! Good then! Let's go!" Nii-san laughed and stand but before i leave i took my sword

"Why you bring that?" He asked me and i blinked

"I don't know... Something tell me to bring this today" I replied and its true. Somehow i got feeling something going happen

* * *

"Well isn't this surpise?" I chuckled

Right now we at restaurant with Asia. We meet her when we walk around and want to eat. Who knew such coincidence exist

"Asia. Hamburger. Eat like this" I said and eat the hamburger. Asia look into me blinked while Nii-san snickered behind the scene make me give him glare. He then turn to Asia and speak in strange languange again. Asia look into me and smile while i blush because embarassment

Damn devil ability

Asia then start to eat the hamburger and i can see a satisfied smile on her face

"Good?" I asked and she nodded

"Hey..." Nii-san called me and i turn to him

"What?" I asked

"You have a crush on her didn't you?" He smirked make me choked on my food

"What the?! No!" I yelled to him and he laughed

"Shame you can't talk to her. Don't worry, your big brother going to help you" He grinned and pat my back and i groaned. I admit she was cute okay! But a crush? No, no, no. I was 44 old man in 17 years body! I'm too old for her!

"Nii-san. If you dare to do anything strange again... I will cut you more in next training" I threatened with cold and he laughed and put his hands up

"Okay, okay. I give up. Hahaha!" He said and i sighed before turn to Asia who blinked seeing us

"He crazy" I said in monotone make she blinked more

"Hey Kai. You notice too in her eyes right?" He said and i blinked

"Notice what?" I asked before he frowned

"You didn't see it? Why don't you take a good look to her eyes" He said and i turn to see Asia...

I frowned for second

I understand what he said.. I can see sadness, loneliness and fear in her eyes.. Something bad is happen to her

If i recall she was called Holy Maiden before right?

"Yeah i notice it too... What should we do?" I asked him

"Isn't it obvious?! We going to have fun with her!" He grinned and i give him a look that say "Explain yourself quickly before my sword pierce your throat". He seems notice it and waved his hands "Not the fun what your thinking! I mean we going to game centre!" He said quickly in panic

"Is that so... Fine then" I nodded and smile to Asia

* * *

"The legendary fastest downhill driver, Ise!"

Booooom!

Nii-san car pasted mine. I'm not too good in playing car game

"Damn!" I cursed when i notice it was last lap already! I can hear Asia speak something that i don't understand but seeing Nii-san expression it must be something good for him

WIN!

The sign of victory appear on his screen and i sighed

"Hahaha! How bout that?! The Legendary Driver Ise once again win!" He said in triumph pose

"You happy now? Good. Because now its my turn to pick game" I grinned

"Bring it on!" Nii-san replied with smirk and followed me as i stand. We then go to Tiime Crisis 4 game

"We play in yours arena before.. Now we play mine" I said as i insert the coin to play and he too

PROLOGUE

When the game begin i quickly rise my gun and began to shoot the enemy. Nii-san also do the same but before he able to shoot i already shoot down almost all enemy

Oh yeah! I'm good at shooting game. Is my favorite game!

We then keep playing until we arrive at the part where a bug start to crawled and appear. I se Nii-san change his weapon into Machine Gun and start to shooting while i change mine into greanade

Now!

I quickly shoot and then BOOM! The entire bug is gone and finshing this stage. I notice Nii-san jawdropped and Asia watching me with awe

"H-How you do that?!" He demanded with angry

"Well. Just need to pick a nice timing and nice chance" I said nonchalantly and smirked. I then notice Asia say something again make me turn to her

"S-S-Sugoi! (Amazing)" She said and i blinked. Since when she able to speak japanese? Nii-san seeing this laughed before he talk to her. After few words Asia seems blushing and murmured something

"Hahaha! She said she learn that word from some children. She said she learn it for you" Nii-san told me and i blinked

"For me?" I pointed to myself before i turn to Asia who only look into ground. I chuckled and pat her head

"Thank you" I said in english and she nodded

"Hey Nii-san.. Can you ask why.. You know she here? If she escape didn't it will be more safety to take her to Rias-sempai?" I asked and Nii-san eyes widened

"That's right! But i don't think Buchou will happy if i bring Asia to her.. Though i still going to bring her even if she not like it" He stuck his tongue out and i chuckled typical Ise

"Why don't you asking her then? I'm afraid that Fallen Angel who after her will come to us if we stay here any longer" I said in serious tone and he nodded. We then turn and see Asia gone! I about to yell when we see she is standing in front crane game so we approaching her

Nii-san start to talk to her and i notice she was looking at Rache-kun doll

"Hey, Kai can you get that doll for her? You know i'm not too good at game like this right?" He asked me and i nodded before put coin to the game. I can hear Asia panic voice it seems like she didn't want me to do this but when Nii-san speak few words she become silent

On my first try i manage to catch the doll but i fail to get it. But on second try i get it immediately and then give it to Asia

"Thanks!" She said in english and i chuckled

"Tell her that if she like it that much i will get it for her more" I said to Nii-san who speak to Asia. Asia then shook her head and talk to him. Nii-san somehow has sly grin on his face which make me narrowed my eyes

"She said "No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day i met you and Ise-san. Since today is the only day i met you, i will take good care of this doll". Mann Kai you got yourself pretty lady here" Nii-san teased and i sighed before turn to Asia with thumb up and grin

"Its okay!" I said

* * *

"Mann we played a lot today" Nii-san said and i nodded. Asia also said something and from the tone i can judge she start to tired

I look to the sky and notice it already evening

"Oh!"

I turn and see Nii-san almost tripped. Looks like the wound is still there a little huh?

I then see Asia talk to him before he lifted up his trouser and start to healing her

Suddenly i remember this part. The part where the fallen angel woman will come soon. I quickly close my eyes and take deep breath

"Kai?" Nii-san called me

"Its already evening. Usually they will come at night" I said before i concentrate more

I fell silence for moment and when i open my eyes, my sharingan already active. I then turn and see Nii-san seems talk to Asia who have puzzled expression

"What's going on?" I asked them. Nii-san then turn to me and told me about Asia story. I frowned a little i about to speak before i sense some presence from far

"Nii-san! Fallen Angel from west! It come to here with fast!" I warned and he have surprise expression. He then grab Asia and about to run

"H-Hey! What about you?" He asked me

"Don't worry. To her i'm just a human, she won't hurt me or at least i can give her surprise attack. You just bring out Asia from here!" I commanded

"What?! No way! I won't let you fight alon-"

"Nii-san if we fight it together there's chance it gonna catch Asia! Go now!" I commanded. Nii-san look into me with serious face before he groaned

"If you dead. I will ask Buchou to revive you then i going to shoot you with Holy Bullet!" He threatened before take Asia and leave. Asia take glance to me before she leave. I smiled and waved to her before i turn around

I grip my hilt sword with tight and start to walk to the direction where Fallen Angel come

Its here..

"Ah what a coincidence"

I turn around when i heard familiar voice. The voice that i only heard once... And people who enter my "To Kill" list

Amano Yuuma

"Yuuma-san" I said calmly to her who smirked

"Ah. You still remember that name? If i recall i told Kalawarmer to finish you right? But she told me you have Sitri Devil peerage with you so she back off. You also cause some problem with Dohnaseek. You and your disgusting brother manage to caught off his guard. Unlike your useless brother, you seems very smart and skilled. I must say it was impressive" She smirked to me and look at me like i some intresting object

"Thank you for your word Yuuma-san.. No that's not your real name. Fallen Angel-san. Why you come here anyway?" I asked calmly, i have to stall her until Nii-san reach Rias place at least

"Ah you see. I was looking for my friend. She was foreigner and wearing nun outfit with long blonde hair and green eyes. Do you see her?" She asked in very sweet tone like the tone that said "I already know your answer but i want to hear it from your mouth"

"Nope. Sorry i don't-" I quickly side stepped and dodge a spear that shoot to me. Before i notice she create more spears and launch it to me. Only my instinct and reflex that able to save me from that

I jumped and rolled to the ground before i skidded in ground and grip my sword

"Ah. You can put up a fight unlike your useless brother" She smirk wickedly

"So you want a battle huh? I will give you one.. And pretty good too" I said as my Ki or chakra start to flowing inside my body and i can feel my body start to get stronger

**(A/N: Sometime i wonder what the different between Ki and chakra? If i recall in real world Ki and Chakra actually same but in anime it was different so yeah. I will go with Chakra and Ki is same)**

I dashed to her and she throw severals spears to me but thanks to my eyes i able to dodge it with easy. I then quickly jump and enchant my leg with Ki when jump so my speed increased

She seems surprised for moment and she about to fly and dodge my attack but its too late. My sword manage to slash her chest and blood gush out from her chest

"Agghh! You! You filthy human! Don't you know what i am?! How dare you wounded me!" She said in angry and pain while holding her wounded chest

"Next one of course going to cut your head" I said calmly. Now you guys asking me why i seems calm when i just cut someone right?

The truth is i don't know.. When i start training in Senjutsu or born in this world.. It seems my mental become more ready for something like this

"You worthless human!" She growled and start to fly and summon more spears. I rolled my eyes great

I quickly dodge all spears that she shoot. Man. I never doing this but please make this work. What was the seals? Oh yeah. Horse, Tiger

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Great Fireball Technique)**" I spew out a 3M flame to the sky! Wow it worked?! Damn! Looks like that wall walking technique are usefull! Though i felt someone just put tabasco on my throat. But i notice my flame instead orange like normal flame, it was green with yellow. Is it because Senjutsu?

'Yuuma' seems surprised seeing that. She quickly fly down and dodge the flame.. Well barely dodged but when she reach the ground i already there and deliver Ki kick to her stomach sending her through the fountain

"GAGGH!" She cough some blood out that gotta be hurt

I about to charge but i sense several ill intent to me so i jump away and dodge many spears that almost hit me

I look above and see a blonde woman in sky and approach 'Yuuma'

"Raynare! We got the girl already" She reported and my eyes widened. What?!

"Dohnaseek and Kalawarner manage to beat down the boy now Asia are with us" She said and i can felt my heart skip a beat. 2 fallen angel? Damn no wonder Ise lose

"Che! This isn't over human! Mark my word after i finish you will be the first one i hunt!" Raynare growled to me as she fly away with the blonde

"Wait!" I yelled and about to after them but suddenly i remember Ise. "Che!" Grunted i then turn and leave

After a moment walking i found Nii-san walk while leaned to the wall

"Nii-san!" I called him and he turn to me

"Kai? You okay?!" He said in surprise and worry

"What happen to Asia?!" I demanded

"She being taken... There are 2 of them! Damnit!" He growled and i sighed

"Are you wounded somewhere?" I asked and he shook his head

"Two spear manage to hit my stomach and leg. But Asia heal it before she go away with them... I... I'm sorry Kai... I-"

"Its okay... Let's forgot about that what should we do now?" I asked

* * *

SLAP!

A sound echoes in the club room. The sound came from Nii-san cheek. He was slapped by Rias who now has a serious expression

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister" She said in serious tone

Nii-san put a serious face as if he seems thinking. I look into him with calm face and waiting for his respond

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" Rias tries to talk calmly, but she is talking to us as if she is warning us

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

Nii-san about to speak but i heard enough so i decide to turn and leave

"Kai?" He called me

"If Rias-sempai talk like that then you just need to stay here Nii-san.. I will go and knock that church" I said coldly

"What?!" He yelled to me but i ignore it and go to the door

"You do realise you was alone against unknown enemy right?" Rias said in stern tone

"Your point?" I turn to her with stoic face "I won't stay and let my friend get captured like that.. If i have to gone crazy on Senjutsu to save her then so be it.." I said in stern tone and leave

* * *

I was on my way on the church. I already gather my Natural Chakra and ready to active it anytime when i ready

"Kai-kun!"

I turned and see Akeno and Rias approaching me

"What?" I asked in stern tone

"We going with you.. But we won't follow Ise step" Rias said and i narrowed my eyes

"And this sudden change because?"

"I just got report that this Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. So we can strike them" Rias explained to me and i nodded

"The reason why we won't help Ise is because i want to see his true potential. I want to see his battle and see if he can defeat Fallen Angel" She continued and i scoffed

"Believe me. Nii-san strong enough to take her down.. But i will satisfy you by follow you order then. After all there are 4 Fallen Angel right?" I said and she nodded

"We will get the 3 of them while Ise fight the last one" Rias said and i nodded

"I know where the 3 Fallen Angel... Let's go.." Rias told me and i followed her. I gather my Ki and gone into Senjutsu mode

"Hey. Use this one it will work better against light" Rias handed me some black sword. I look into this sword and take it

"Where you get this from?" I asked, i can feel the demonic energy come from this sword

"Ah. Its Kiba Sacred Gear. He has ability to make sword and this one called Holy Eraser. The sword that able to devour light"

Ah right Kiba Sword Birth. Man that was cool one

"I see... This is pretty useful.. Tanks" I said as i observe the sword

**"Kill..."**

Yes.. We going to kill... I will make sure you got blood today... Whatever you are

* * *

Church Basement

"So the Gremory princess come huh?" The male Fallen Angel Dohnaseek if i recall sneered

Right now me, Rias and Akeno stand in three Fallen Angel

"And you! You was the brat that hit me! I don't believe i get caught guard by the one likes you!" He growled

"Such arrogance. If you have problem then come and i gladly going to end you myself" I taunted and unsheathed the black sword before turn to Rias and Akeno "I got this one. You two take care those two"

I then jumped away and Dohnaseek fying to me with spears on his hand. I rise my black sword and infuse it with Ki then our weapon colide

"Ha! You think your mere iron will able to- WHAT?!" He screamed in shock when his spears shatter like mirror wow this sword is really useful!

"Talk less act more.. Crow" I said and went to slash him but he take step back and dodge it. I then quickly jump away and get into Battojutsu stance before breath with calm

"Senjutsu Mode" I murmured

A red line slowly fomed under and above my eyes. It much more like Naruto combined with Hashirama Senju if i recall. However my eyes is not turn like a frog instead my sharingan become glowing like Raiden in Mortal Combat

"Huh? What trick you use human?" He growled to me

"A trick to kill you" I said in cold tone before dashing. I can feel my speed is increase beyond human being

**"Ryūsōsen (Dragon Nest Flash)**" I let out a flurry of strikes to him with incredible speed. Dohnaseek soon found it was difficult to dodge as he barely dodge my attack but

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

I manage to give pentagram slash on him and he screamed in pain

"You bastard! I will kill you painfully then i will kill useless brother of-"

I hit him in face with punch sending him away and crashing to nearby furniture

"Just shut up" I said coldly before i jump again

"**Ryūtsuisen (Dragon Hammer Flash)**" I roared and brung my sword to attack him. Dohnaseek manage to dodge by rolling in ground but the impact still send him away

"W-What the! That power! W-What are you?! There's no way you are human!" He yelled at me who look into him with calm expression

To be honest i also surprise seeing my speed and power. I mean my **Ryūtsuisen** manage to create that large crater (3 time larger than Xenovia when she swing Excalibur Destruction if you all confused). This is the second time i use full Senjutsu Mode. The first time when i master it

"You can say i'm a Sage" I said in monotone before dashing to him. Dohnaseek growled and he create several spears from the sky then it rain down to me. I manage to dodge it and still dash to him

"Why you brat!" He growled to me and this time he create more thick spear

Our weapon colide again and this time his spears manage to hold my sword. I then push him away and give him axe slash but he block it. I smirked a little then kick him in middle of legs

Hard

He let out a very girlish squeak before i shut him up with pommel sword to his face send him backward while holding his groin

"D-Damn! W-What kind of man that kick a man in there!" He yelled to me but i shrugged it off

"A man who going to become your killer" I said calmly and he scoffed

"You caught my guard before. It won't happen again!" He yelled and dash to me as we began to clashing weapon again

He try to impale me but i duck and skidded to the left before give him a punch to stomach then continue with kick to his chin. He stumble back few feet and glare to me before smirked

"You know. Raynare told me her experience when she become your brother 'Girlfriends' and you know? I found it was pathetic! Your brother are useless! A scum! A trash who never got woman that's why he praise Raynare like a God when she decide to date him!" He laughed to me before create 2 spears on his hand and charge to me

I duck from the first attack and block the second attack with my sword and gaze to his eyes coldly. He then proccess to kick me in stomach sending me backward few feet

"DIE!"

I turn and see a spear brought down to me

"GUGH!" It impale my stomach and he smirked in victory

"Hahaha! Is that it?! And here i was thinking perhaps you are worthy my time but looks like no" He smirked but i only smirked before my body burst into black butterfly

"WHAT?!" He shrieked

NOW!

I appear behind him and stab him in middle of chest surprising him

"GGAGH! W-What the?!" He said in surprise as i pull out my sword from his chest and kick him to the ground

"How?! I was sure i stab you before!" He demanded to me who only stare emotionlessly to him

"The moment you saw my eyes. All its over..." I said coolly and kneel before him then stare into his eyes "I was thinking to make your dead painless but hearing your word about my brother.. I will make sure your dead painfull. Scream for me! Tsukuyomi!" I declared

* * *

"W-What? Where is this?!" Dohnaseek yelled in panic when he enter my world

"Welcome. This is Tsukoyomi realm. My realm.. In here I'm a God among Gods.. Now let see are you still going able to talk after i shove my sword to your mouth?" I asked as suddenly chain erupted from the ground and it bind Dohnaseek

"What the-GAAAGGHH!"

I pierce his mouth with my sword and then dozens clones of me suddenly appear

"For 48 hours you will get stabbed repeatedly by us... Good night"

With that i turn and my clones start to stab all part of his body and he let out a scream that soon get silenced by sword

After a moment Dohnaseek wound healed and i stand in front of him with emotionless face

"We still have 47 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go. Enjoy your time" I said coldly at him who now have fear in his eyes. He about to protest but i stab him in middle of chest made him screamed

"I always want to test this technique on living being other than animal... Since it my world why don't i show something to you?" I said and suddenly a giant nine tailed fox appear behind me and his eyes start to filled with more fear

"Meet Kurama.. My dearly beloved fox" I grinned to his expression before i blur away and Kurama roared

* * *

Back to real world

I gasped in pain and hold my left eyes that bleeding now before falling into one knee. Ughh damn! Its hurt damnit! Its feels like someone just pierce my eyes! This my first time using it to torture. I basically use it to animal to test my limit!

I can feel my vision become blur for moment luckily i have Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan so i won't blind

Now i know how Itachi feeling

My eyes turn back to usual and my Senjutsu mode is off. I stare to Dohnaseek who unconscious now... Blood poured out from his nose, mouth and eyes. I approaching him and rise my sword

"See you in hell.. Oh wrong word since i'm sure i won't go to hell so.. Bye bye" I said and slash his head and blood splash out from his body as his head rolled to the ground

I stare at the corpse with blank expression...

My first kill

Somehow deep inside my stomach i feel sick... Did i have to do this? Did i going to do this often from now?

...

I was wishing to not life in bored life... And now my wish come true but...

No...

I can't moping around... This is my new life... The new life i has choice... I do what is right... If i recall he also going to get killed by Rias too anyway...

Yeah... I can't stop in here...

"Ara? Finish already?"

I brought out from my mind when familiar voice called me. I turn and see Akeno approaching me with her usual smile

"I hear that man screaming like being tortured so i decide to pay visit but looks like it already over" She smiled before she blinked "Your right eye bleeding" She pointed and i touch my cheeks. Yeah still bleeding

"Yeah.. Its side effect of my technique" I said

"Your technique?" She asked me and approaching me to look my eyes closely

"Yes.. Its complicated" I shrugged it off. Suddenly i realise she was close! Pretty close damnit!

"Sempai?!" I said with narrowed eyes and backed away a little from her and she smiled to me

"You are pretty cute you know? I never look you from close and now..." She then approaching me and i take step back. Crap if i remember Nii-san said Akeno was Ultimate Sadist!

"S-Sempai? W-W-We have to find Rias-sempai!" I said nervously as i feel my back hit the wall and she leaned to me. Her chest pressing against mine and i can feel my cheeks got heated! Its not like i care about her body since i was doctor before but..

"Ara? Why? Am i not enough for you?" She asked sultry and make me blush, she then lean to my ear and whispered "I wonder how your taste?"

My blush increase to the max! I'm 44 old damnit and. i. get played by a girl?! Damn! I shouldn't become nerd last time!

"Akeno if you done playing we need to leave now".

I turn and see Rias with smirk on her face. She clearly amused seeing my condition!

"Aaww! We will continue this later K.a.i.-kun" She whispered before turn away. I walk following her with blush and look to Rias

"Thanks for the save Sempai" I said in grateful tone and she giggling

"You know? Your brother will be happy if Akeno did that but you aren't... You two are like opposite of coin side" Rias commented 'Those crater... Whatever he use if it hit High Class devil the result will be fatal.. My, my you are intresting just like your brother' Rias thought secretly as she glance at the crater where Kai strike before

"I know... But we have one thing in common" I said softly

"Oh? What is it?" She asked curiously

"We will always protect our comrade" I answered simply

* * *

Ise POV

After punching the Fallen Angel, I was about to fall down because wound in my leg. Damn! To get caught guard like that Kai will scold me for this

Ton.

Something supports me from my shoulder. When I looked, it's Kiba.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

He's carrying my shoulder with a smile and is supporting me. What the, even Kiba is torn.

"Yo, you are late Casanova."

"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere."

Buchou did?

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

When I turned around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias-buchou is walking towards me smiling while wavering her crimson hair.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."

Buchou makes a sigh while talking to me.

I see. So that's why she came from downstairs with Kiba and the others. Then all of the Exorcists are annihilated. Since they ha d Buchou as their opponent, they had no chance of winning. Then Koneko-chan walks past me. Where is she going?

Buchou stands front of me.

"Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won of course!"

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant."

She taps on my nose.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?"

Akeno-san has a troubled face.

"Is something wrong?" I ask Buchou timidly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback."

S-Seriously?

"But it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

I see. So it's a matter of fact of how you sum it up.

"Buchou. We've brought it."

We?

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko-chan and Kai!

I was getting worry when i can't found him but Kiba said he was save and didn't want to tell me about him! He said he go with Buchou for some problem

He and Koneko-chan appeared from the broken wall, and what she is dragging is a black wing, Fallen Angel Raynare. So Koneko-chan is dragging the unconscious Raynare whom I had punched away.

But she said she "brought" it…She uses unique words for a small girl.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air.

Is that the power of a Devil?

"Nice trick"

I heard Kai murmured and i turn to him

"Where the hell you been? I was looking for you!"

"Ah? Apologise Nii-san but Rias-sempai told me something important"

Something important? Akeno-san splashes the water created in the air on Raynare.

SPLASH!

Raynare coughs after the splash. The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"The daughter of the Gremory clan"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her. Then she sneers.

"You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will-"

"They won't come to help."

Kai suddenly says with cold tone and it clearly to reject Raynare's words. "That's because we already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angel Kalawarner, Fallen Angel Donaseek, and Fallen Angel Mitelt."

* * *

Kai POV

"Lies!" Raynare rejects me but i only smirked and turn to Rias

"If you may do the honor Rias-sempai?"

Rias smirked before she takes out three black feathers.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens and hope seems shattered from her face

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots." Rias smirked at Raynare who now biting her teeth with frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

I then notice Nii-san give me a look as if he ask "You kill them?" I sighing inwardly and nod with grim expression

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all." Kiba commented

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" Akeno added and i must say her nickname is scary.. Not to mention Power of Destruction...

Rias then look into Nii-san left hand

"Red Dragon. Just like what Kai said.. So it was true" She murmured

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Rias said quitely

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Isseo Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gears. That's one of the reasons why you lost." Raynare had a puzzled face after hearing Rias. "Red-Dragon-Emperor's Gauntlet, the Boosted Gear. It's a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Rias, Raynare had a very shocked expression.

"The Boosted Gear… One of the Longinus…The ability to attain the power that surpasses Maou and God for a certain time…. That cursed Sacred Gear is possessed by a child like this!?" said the shocked fallen angel in disbelief

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome." Rias continued before she look to Nii-san

Rias then approaches Ise-nii with smile and pat his head

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more." Rias smile to Nii-san while patting his head

"B-Buchou?"

"What is it?" Rias smile to him

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help... But you were helping us behind the scene and…" Nii-san said with shameful tone and he look into me

"K-K-Kai... I-I-Im sorry... I failed.." He bow his head and i can see tears streaming from his eyes

I took glance to Asia body and walk toward her. I touch her cheeks

Its feels cold...

"I'm sorry..." I murmured... I can feel tears start to fall from my eyes seeing her lifeless body

I know Rias going to revive her...

But still...

It still hurt me... I slowly pull her body into hug

"May you find peace at least... I'm sorry..." I sobbing to her body before my eyes turn into EMS and turn to Raynare

"Rias-sempai... May i do the honor?" I said in cold tone as i move to her side

"It depend on Ise... After all... She was her first girlfriend" Rias sighed and i turn to Nii-san. He about to talk but some voice beat him

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall. The Priest, Freed Zelzan.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" Freed said

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Raynare screamed to him

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me." Freed smile sadistic to her

"Ku... D-Don't fool around and save me!" Raynare yelled in angry

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious. I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed said in funny tone wile curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I-"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare. With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair. She looks miserable. For moment i can't help but pity her seeing her condition

Freed makes a big smile at Nii-san

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." Rias didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone and i can see Raynare starts to shiver.

Raynare then looks at Nii-san. She then makes sorrowful eyes at him.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" Her voice changed into more like Yuuma, Nii-san girlfriend

Okay.. That wash all my pity to her.. To using Nii-san mental like this

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma and begs for help to him while crying.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant! Blown away!"

With that Rias-sempai shot a crimson blast to her and destroy her immediately. I look the scene without flinched and my EMS active

That Power of Destruction... I can't copy it but i can see the flow of Rias energy when she shoot it

Maybe i can manipulate Senjutsu like that

When it clear nothing left from Raynare except few feathers. I then notice a glowing green orb floating from the place where Raynare before

"Is this?" I said unsure

"Yes.. Its Asia Sacred Gear" Rias answered me and i fell silence

"Sempai... Could you? Could you revive her?" I said in low tone

"Sure. She has good Sacred Gear after all" She smiled "But i did it not just because that. Ise will be sad if your girlfriend is gone" She added when notice my look to her

I only stare at her with blank face before sighed then walk toward Asia lifeless body while Rias start to explain thing to Nii-san. I carry her in bridal style and place her in front of Rias softly

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop. be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.

Rias stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body. Then Rias makes a sigh.

After a short while, Asia opens her eyes.

Seeing that, I wasn't able to stop my tears from coming out.

"Huh?" She blinked

"Asia!" I yelled and hug her quickly

"K-Kai-san?" She said unsure as i hug her

"I can understand you... I can speak with you..." I said with smile and tears streaming on my face

"K-Kai-san? What happen?" She still puzzled but i only smile and hug her with laugh

"Those two... Geez act lovey dovey like that" Ise sighed in relief

"Jealous?" Rias teased and Ise blushing

"A little.. But no.. I more think Asia like little sister..." Ise scratch his cheeks sheepishly

* * *

Next day

"I know Nii-san should come today but why also i need to come?" I asked to Rias who sit in sofa

"Well. I just found you intresting Kai no particular reason" Rias giggling before turn to Ise-nii

"How's the wound from the Fallen Angel?"

Ah right. According to Nii-san when he unlock his Sacred Gear real form which he get when Asia 'dead' he able to defeat Raynare quite easy though he still got pierced by spears but thanks to promotion to Rook it not hurt him pretty bad

**(A/N: oh yes Ise stronger than in cannon but don't worry it won't change thing much)**

"Yes, it's completely healed thanks to that healing power." Nii-san smiled to her

"Is that so? It seems like that girl's healing power is something you can't ignore. I can see why a single Fallen Angel would desire it, even by keeping it a secret from her superiors."

Nii-san and me then sit on the sofa opposite Rias

"Ah right i want to ask about this. Rias-sempai.. Are you ask help from another devil yesterday?" I asked and she blinked

"No i did not. Why?" She asked

"Well... Apparently i sense some ill intent toward us when we at church. I can't tell is it directed to us or Fallen Angel but what clear is this person has dark and malice aura like devil. And i also can tell it was High Class Devil level" I explained to Rias who have serious face

"Hmmm... Is it Sona?" She asked me and i shook my head

"I remember Sona-Kaichou signature aura and what i feel was definetely not her" I answered

"I see... How confident are you in your sensor skill?"

"I dare to say that i better than any other Devil who on Kuoh Academy.. I've been train my sensor ability for 3 years. I can sense anything around me as long the distance is not longer than 500M me.. As long you 500M around me not even Maou can hide from me" I said with convicing tone. I'm that good in sensor since i train for it for 3 years and if i use Senjutsu my area will be expanded to 2KM

"I see... I will investigate about this later" She nodded with serious face

"Umm Buchou? If there is the same number of Evil Pieces as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other Pawns besides me, right? So will there be a day when another Pawn besides me will join us?" Nii-san asked suddenly while i only watch with interest

But Buchou shakes her head to the side to my question.

"No, my only Pawn is you, Ise." Rias stated earning shock from Nii-san and sigh from me

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the Evil Pieces, but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more Evil Pieces will be consumed."

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new Evil Pieces"

"How is that related to me?"

"Ise, I used all of the Pawn pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil."

This make Nii-san shocked more and i hummed

"Its must be because his Sacred Gear.. I mean if what you told me about those Heavenly Dragon is true then i'm not surprised" I said as Nii-san take glance to his left arm

"You are pretty smart Kai. Now i wonder how many it will take you.. Do you want to join my peerage and become my Knight?" She asked me and i chuckled

"No thanks sempai" I replied and she seems pouted before smiled. She then stand and approaching me and then

She kiss my forehead!

I blush a little and rub my back head

"Sempai?" I said meekly

"Fufufu that's for good luck charm and thank you for helping me yesterday" She said sultry make me blush more

"UOOOO! What a lucky guy you Kai! To think you have beauty girl to after you!" Nii-san cry anime tears seeing me and i sweatdropped

"Now as much i like to tease you but i have to stop seeing someone will jealous" She said and i blinked

"K-Kai-san?"

I turn to see Asia standing there with.. Forced smile? Yep. She definetely jealous. I should know why Rias kiss me at the first time

"It has to be… R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Kai-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia made a prayer but she then screams "Auu".

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage." Rias said normally.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more."

Asia seems a bit troubled. I sighed and rub my temple poor Asia

"Do you regret it?" Rias asks Asia but Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Kai-san and Ise-san... Beside i able to speak with Kai-san too from now" Asia smiled to me and i smile back but i notice Asia wear something familiar

"Eh? You joining Kuoh Academy?" I asked and she nodded before she spun 360 to show us her outfit

"D-Does it suit me?" She asked shyly and i nodded

"You look pretty on that" I said and she blushing while look to the ground

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her." Rias said to me

"Really? Wow. Thanks sempai. You've done many thing to me and yet i still can't reply your kindness" I said with shame tone and she laughed

"Its okay. I will find way how you pay me back later" She chuckled and i turn to Asia

"Hey why don't we take picture together?" I asked and she nodded

"I-I'd like to!" She said and i smile before approaching her

"Mannnn... I'm so jealous!" Ise murmured as he look to Kai who take picture with Asia smiling. Rias giggling seeing this she then approaching him and give him kiss on forehead too surprising Ise

"That's also for good luck!" She smiled to Ise who blushing

* * *

**Alright! We done with Raynare Arc! We will enter Phenex Arc next chapter!**

**And oh i need you guys opinion about Kai**

**I plan to give him some weapon but i dont know what**

**Please give me your idea x3**

**Ja Ne**


	6. Phenex

**Okay for most everyone who comment Kai was OP. He did finish his training on Senjutsu. **

**Now i sure you all confused how did he able to master that not even Jiraiya ****able to ****master?**

**Simple it because they on different world.**

**In DxD world mythical being such Angel, Fallen Angel, Devil, Yokai are life in free and their aura spread out to the world freely, even if it only particle but it still make Kai easy to access it. And he did it without care the consequences. Like old people said sometime when you don't care it will be more easy**

**And about he become strong when he enter Sage Mode. You can imagine how strong person when he entered Sage Mode right? Just look at Naruto his punch before only able to destroy rock but after he enter Sage Mode. He destroy Asura Path that can't be destroyed by Rasengan with only trample on it! Kai in Sage Mode only able to enchant his strength, endurance and speed. He can't manipulate it to the level of Kuroka who able to control space and shoot a senjutsu blast with easy**

**Kai Sage Mode was based on Naruto and Hashirama. There a red mark above his eyes and line below it. Now i will explain about chakra, Ki and magic. Last chapter i saying it was same but its wrong. I already read it further what is Ki and what is Chakra. I made this explanation from DxD wikia**

**Magic was like everyone use, it was spiritual energy. Like Rias, Akeno, Asia use that's magic or aura**

**Ki was phsyical energy like Touki that Sairaorg Bael use**

**Chakra was combination of Ki and Magic**

**Natural Energy, a spiritual energy or phsyical energy that roam around the world**

**Kai master of Senjutsu which is combiner of Ki and Magic in result it turn into Chakra however he also has his own Chakra if not he won't be able to active sharingan and use Jutsu he just didn't realise it when he used chakra**

**I will be blunt in RAW strength currently Kai will strong enough to hold his ground against Kokabiel. The reason is because he don't know such high technique so he only train in basic. And he master over the basic part that's why when he gone into action he become strong**

**HOWEVER!**

**He don't know what his capable of and how to use his power properly. He only train in basic so he don't know high technique. Not to mention he didn't know the different between Ki, Magic. He maybe know what Ki is but not Magic since he trained in Martial Arts much like Sairaorg. So for now he will only able to hold his ground against Kokabiel but not for long**

**Oh if you ask how could Kai master Senjutsu but not Rasengan, the answer is simple. I already give you a hint at chapter 4 + the explanation about Ki, Chakra and Magic above**

**And the last is Kai Eternal Mangekyou. If i check on Narutopedia Madara Mangekyou grant him a higher capability of reading and predicting his opponents movement as well as able to fluidly act accordingly to it. So basically if Kai use Mangekyou then he will able to read, predict, and counter enemy attack more clear**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Phenex**

* * *

Kai POV

"My name Asia Argento. Please take care of me"

I look into Asia who introduce herself in front of class with usual calm face

"She pretty cute.."

"Does she has boyfriend?"

"This school really filled with cute girl!"

Fanboys... Great...

"Now Asia-san. You may chose your seat" the teacher said to her and she look around

"Hey! Sit with me!"

"No with me!"

I sighed a bit, honestly in previous life i never see thing like this.. Exist

"K-Kai-san"

I turn to Asia who call me with nervous expression. I keep my calm face when look to her

"Yes Asia?" I asked her calmly

"She knew Kai?!"

"How could she knew Kai-sama?!"

"D-Dont tell me she was Kai-sama girlfriend!"

I hold the urge to facepalm and keep my face stoic. Great.. Very great

"M-May i take this seat?" She asked me shyly and i look into her for moment before give her a warm smile

"Sure" I said to her who now beam a smile back to me

"H-He smile!"

"W-What! T-The ice prince is smiling?!"

"H-Hell must be frozen!"

"S-Such a face!"

"Kyaaa! Such a lovely smile!"

I quickly pull back my stoic face and give a cold look to everyone who commented make them silence quickly. Ah yes. I never told you all what my tittle right? While Kiba is Charming Prince, i was Ice Prince since i always stoic and cold to everyone

"Will you all be quite?" I ask in cold tone make them shuddered though some woman seems shudder because excitement...

Damn masochist

Asia then take seat beside me with shy manner which make me smile a bit

"Damn lucky bishounen"

I hear it from behind and i turn to him slowly and give him cold look

"Mind to repeat it?" I asked and he quickly shook his head. I rolled my eyes and sigh a bit. This why i didn't like to socialize

"Hn!" I grunted

* * *

"So.. You staying with Rias-sempai?" I asked Asia

Currently both of us are in Cafetaria. Nii-san is gone with Matsuda and Motohama. I was about to go alone but seeing Asia still not have many friend i decide to take her with me

"Yes. Rias-Buchou kind enough to let me stay at her place" Asia answered and i nodded as expected from Rias-sempai

"Good then so-"

"Well, well look the Ice Prince talking with new girl"

I rolled my eyes before turn to the speaker who smirked while shifting her glasses

"Asia, this is Aika-san. Aika-san this is Asia" I introduce Asia to Aika. Asia give her a smile and "nice to know you" word but she only staring to her acutely before she smiled

"Nice to know you too. And to think the Ice Prince here will make a move to woman" Aika smirked to me while iu only stare at her blankly

"I-Ice Prince?" Asia asked clearly confused

"You don't know? He being known as Ice Prince in here! Its because he always cold and rarely talk!" Aika explained make Asia blinked

"Eh? But Kai-san doesn't seems person like that" Asia said while glance to me who only look into her with usual stoic face

"Yeah to you. It your first day right? You should already see this guy was act like robot to everyone!" She declared to me who still have stoic face

"I-Is that true Kai-san?" Asia asked to me and i turn to her

"If you want to know then yes. Actually i'm not a socialize person Asia..." I answer calmly and sip my drink

"I-I see... But you not robot right?"

I stare at him with more blank expression while Aika seems muffle her laugh but a glare from me made her comple silence before i turn to Asia with little smile

"No Asia... If i'm robot i won't smile to you" I said calmly and she blushed

"Awww. To think you have warm spot for her" Aika teased me but i give her look that say "Your comment are unecessary, continue this stupidity and you will suffer the consequence"

"Alright! Alright! I give up!" Aika held her hands up as she understand my look "I will leave you two alone then for now bye Kai-kun!" She said with sultry tone and leave

I sighed inwardly. The truth is i'm not enjoying acting like this however it already become habit since i little so you can say i'm bipolar. Sometime i become stoic if in front of public. Only if i stay with Ise somehow i manage to relax a bit

Maybe it because i keep doing this for a years... Ah well its not like i'm not too like it anyway

"K-Kai-san.. What your favorite food?" Asia asked me

"I don't have favorite but.. I do like Taiyaki" I answered and she blinked

"Taiyaki?" She asked in confused tone ah right foreigner

"Its is a Japanese fish-shaped cake. The most common filling is red bean paste that is made from sweetened azuki beans. Other common fillings may be custard, chocolate, cheese, or sweet potato" I explained to her

"And your favorite?" She asked again and i blinked

"Red bean paste and sweet potato. Any reason you asked?" I asked back and she lower her head shyly

"I-I just want to know" She murmured and i look into her with calm face before small smile appear on my face

"If you want to made one for me i will be glad to eat it" I said in soft tone earning surprise from her along with blush

"Ummm... Ummm..." She seems to shy to reply me which make me chuckle a little

"You should talk with Akeno-sempai. If i recall she was good chef" I suggested and she only nodded shyly. I ruffle her hair before stand since break time almost over

"Let's go.. Class will begin soon" I said with little grin

* * *

CRASH!

"Damn..." I murmured as i crashing to the tree

Right now i was training on nearby forest at city. It actually tourist place however in night like this there's no way someone going to come so i use it to training. I currently training on using Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)

The reason why i'm not tested Amaterasu or Susanoo is because i don't have place to test it. I mean using Amaterasu? The risk to burn the entire citiy is high! And Susanoo? Hello what everyone going to say if you saw a giant spectral warrior?

And about Shunshin. Sure i can use it but i still can't use it pretty good. I only able to use it with good if i run straight. But if there some obstacle i will find it hard to dodge

"Let's try again..." I murmured before make handseals and gone in whirlwind of leaf

I dashed in godly speed and dodge many tree. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, oh shi-

CRASH!

Damn... It will leave marks later

* * *

Next Morning

"Ze~ha~, ze~ha~."

"Hey, don't run so miserably. Or else I will add 10 more laps of dashing afterwards."

I sweatdropped when hearing that. Currently now i run with Rias who riding bicycle following Nii-san who train to increase his stamina

"He not this weak if i recall" I murmured before sighing "You shouldn't neglect your training for 4 years Nii-san. Even if your body strong but your stamina sucks"

"I... Know... I'm going to become the Harem-King.. ze~ha~"

Those words slipped out from his mouth while running. I facepalmed hearing that. Typical Ise

"That's right, and for that you need to start from daily basic training. You have to become stronger, even by a bit." Rias comented before she turn to me before she blinked

"Kai. What's wrong with your face?" She asked me when she notice sore mark on my face and i only rub my head

"I hit the wall this morning when half awake" I lied i didn't need to tell her my training for now. She give me an 'o' face before nodded and ask again

"I see... So.. How about you Kai?" She asked me

"Me? Are you asking i'm tired or not? I'm not tired. I still can go on" I blinked

"No. That's not what i ask. What your dream?" She asked and i hummed while running. Even Nii-san also seems intrested

"First before i know devil exist i want to become a King.. A founder of new nation" I chuckled

"That was nice dream... To become leader huh?" Rias asked me and i nodded

"But now.. I don't know my dream.. This world is bigger than i thought... So for now.. I want to become stronger... To protect my family and friends" I grinned to her

* * *

"You are having dirty thoughts. The movement of your hips is lecherous."

"…T-That's…68… T-Thinking that you are horse riding on me…69…is making my guts as a horse into the max gear…70!"

"Talking while doing push-ups. You seem to have grown, Ise. Should I add another hundred?"

I sweatdropped at the scene. Seeing Nii-san being tortured by Rias in push-up while i doing sit-up

"Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…"

"Huh? Who's coming?" Nii-san asked

"Excuse me"

I then turn to see Asia approaching us. She tripped and about to fall but i quickly kick the ground and catch her with little "omphf!"

"A-Ah! S-Sorry Kai-san!" She said immediately with red face and i nodded with calm face

"Its okay..."

"..."

"..."

"Can you get up?" I asked and Asia face turn into tomato

"H-H-Hauu! I-I-I-I'm sorry!" She immediately jolted up but then she did it too fast and tripped with her head hit the ground

...

This girl really clumsy

* * *

"Here's the tea" Asia handed me a tea after she handed Nii-san some

"Thanks" I smile a bit and drink it

"Asia, why are you here?" Nii-san asked her

"I heard that Ise-san, Kai-san and Buchou-san are doing training here every morning…so I also wanted to be of help to Ise-san and Kai-san as well. Though I was only able to prepare tea today." She said shyly with blush on her face

"Uuu, Asia! I'm deeply moved by your kindness Asia! Aaah, I never expected that there would be a day when a girl would say that to me!" Nii-san cried anime tears while drink the whole tea but he quickly gulp it and open his mouth and wave his hand to his mouth

"Hot! Hot!" He yelped and i sweatdropped

"Then drink it slowly Nii-san. Tea is the best if you drink it with slow and relax" I said calmly and sip the tea again before turn to Asia with smile "This is good. Thanks Asia"

She blushing and nodded "Your welcome" before she look into me

"Kai-san.. Your face"

I rolled my eyes inwardly and sighed a bit

"Just little bruises. It will gone soon" I said nonchalantly

"D-Do you want me to heal it?" She asked and i blinked

"Sure"

Asia then approaching me and a green aura formed on her hand then start to heal me with it. I can feel the pain in my face lifted up. Her Sacred Gear really good!

"There! I'm done!" I heard her voice and open my eyes

"That was... Great... I must say i never seen such healing..." I said with hint of awe. Not even Sona-sempai able to heal me like this before!

"T-Thanks..." Asia said shyly to me mann this girl has confidence issue. I smile a bit and pat her head before turn to Nii-san who staring to Rias who seems in deep thought

"What's wrong, Buchou?" Nii-san asked her and brought back to her senses and makes a cough

"No, it's nothing. More than that, it's good timing. I decided to have it done today, so let's head over to your house now."

Huh? Why? Our house? What wrong? Wait! She didn't!

"It's about time that the luggage arrives."

"Sempai! You didn't?!" I said in surprise and she smirked to me

"Oh i did" She smirked

* * *

"T-This is?" Nii-san eyebrows are twitching after seeing the boxes that are placed front of the entrance of our home.

I facepalmed seeing this and take a deep breath before let out deep sigh

"Now then, Ise. Carry these to the room." Rias commanded

"Huh? Carry? I have to carry these to…my house!?" Nii-san asked

"Yes, this is Asia's belongings. Carrying this is what a gentleman would do, right?" Rias smirked to him

"This is Asia's belongings!?" Nii-san exclaimed with shock

"Yes. You carry these alone. Don't ask Kai help. Take this as your extra training!" She commanded and wink to me while i let out soft sigh

* * *

Family meeting immediately being held...

Among all the famous meetings, conferences, and assemblies of the world, it's among the top ranks for the place of negotiations...

That was what Nii-san said in exaggerated manner but to me it just normal meeting

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, because of this situation, will you allow Asia Argento to home stay here?" Rias said with elegant and cheerfull

Mom and Dad began to whispers in each other's ears while staring at Asia... And they also looking to us

My dad makes a single cough and then asks Asia a question.

"Asia…-san, was it?"

"Yes, Ise-san's Otou-sama." Asia responds back with a nervous face.

"O-Otou-sama… Ku…I don't know how to put it, but having beautiful foreign girls to call me "Otou-sama" repeatedly sure does ring a bell to my heart…in a good way." Tou-san said in dreamy tone and i rolled my eyes before turn to mom

"Kaa-san..." I handed her a rolled paper and she take it before smack it to dad head immediately and bring him back from his lala-land

"A-Ahem! Even if you want to home stay, our stupid son who is an embodiment of sexual desire is also in this house. While Kai it seems calm and always silent but who know his robot personality can be contagious.. It's unfortunate, but isn't it better for you to stay in a house where there is a girl? If something happens, I would be too ashamed."

Nii-san and me gain tick mark hearing this ooh that's it! I'm sooo tell mom about your porn magazine!

"Then how about if Asia becomes your daughter, then?" Rias said suddenly make me and Nii-san eyes bulged out

What?!

"What do you mean?" Dad asked

"Otou-sama, Asia believes in Kai and Ise very much. Very much. It's the same for me as well. Kai maybe a robotic person who seems only following order and Ise does lack a bit of intelligence and is very straight forward, but both of them is not a fool. Instead, both of them if worked together will be able to pass any obstacle and will overcome it. Both Asia and I are drawn to that part of them. Especially Asia. Isn't that right, Asia?"

"Y-Yes! K-Kai-san and Ise-san saved me by risking his life. They is my life saviour. Kai-san also helps me very much at school. Even in class, he…"

Then Asia starts to explain how I'm helping her out at school every day happily while putting on a big smile. She even tells them minor things and over-exaggerates them!

She also tell good thing about Nii-san in school! Wow are we really like that in her eyes? I blushing a little when hearing her saying me in such high regards

Meanwhile our parents are like, "Oh, our Ise did?", "Kai actually did something like that?", "For Ise to be useful to others" and "To think Kai will talk with people other than Ise". Okay the last comment really jab to me! Seriously! I'm not that lone wolf!

Okay maybe i like that a bit...

And my parents seem like they aren't dissatisfied with what they are hearing. Well, any parent will be happy if their child is being praised.

"How about if this home stay is also a bride training for Kai, then?" Rias suddenly said

""""Bride!?""""

What is that!? Dad, mum, Nii-san and i shout out very loudly. Asia is like, "?", and is putting on a confused look.

S-Sempai! Something like that is too much! You can't be serious?!

Tears.

Then there are loads of tears flowing out of dad's eyes. He then speaks while wiping his tears.

"Since Kai is like robot, I was sure that I would never see my grandchildren. I doubt he even going to find lover. And also there was Ise who pervert so much. I was always depressed that I had to worry about Ise and Kai living by themselves even after I get very old…"

I jawdropped to the ground. Oi oi! Am i really that stoic?! Seriously?! I didn't even realise it!

My mum is wiping her tears beside him. Wait, you are crying too!?

"I also thought that Kai would never get a bride. It's because he's Kai. The son that's almost like robot. I tried raising him so he wouldn't become a shame in the society, but that all turned out to be a boomerang. He act too stern like robot. He didn't have much friend except Ise, Aika and Kiba. I was planning to get marriage contract for him later"

"YOU WHAT?!" I yelled in shock! What the hell?! Marriage contract?! That was too much damnit! I'm not that stoic! I still laugh! Haven't you seen me laugh?!

"Kaa-san! Aren't you too much?!" I protested to her who wipe her tears

"My dear. I know its too much. But you never sociate with people. You only talk with us. You never told us about you having friends. Since little you only close with Ise. Even when Irina-chan you barely talk to her" Mom replied to me. I opening my mouth to protest but there no sounds out from it

Now if i recall... I really like that eh? I seems too busy to think the future about Nii-san... Man... I just sacrifice my childhood and i didn't realise it until now

"Okaa-sama.. Even Kai-san seems lone person but he's a very wonderful person." Asia smiled to my mother. Father wipe his tears and look into me with smile before turn to Rias

"Rias-san! We will look after Asia Argento-san in this house!" He said

Rias smiles after hearing dad's approval.

"Thank you very much, Otou-sama. Ise. I will leave Asia's care to you from now on. Asia, you will be staying with Ise at his home. So make sure not to be impolite. Get along with Ise's parents."

"Is it really alright? Won't it be a burden if I stay?" Asia said in low tone

"To get familiar with the Japanese culture and lifestyle, it's best to stay with the people from that country. When I asked you, "Who do you want to live with the most within our club members?", you did say Kai without a second thought, right?" Rias said

"Y-Yes. I indeed said that, but…"

"It's fine, Asia-san! Get used to Japan at our house! You might stay here permanently after all!" Dad interjected and i stare at him blankly...

They suppose to fall in love with Ise damnit! It suppose to be him who got something like this! I'm not the protagonist!

"See, even Otou-sama is saying this."

Asia who was confused finally smiles when she sees Rias smiling.

"I understand, Buchou-san. There were things I didn't quite understand, but I will be in your care, Ise-san, Kai-san, Ise-san's and Kai-san's Otou-sama and Okaa-sama."

Like this, it's decided that Asia will be living with me under the same house.

"…Bride, huh." Rias murmured make me and Nii-san glance to her

Bride?

...

Oh shit! Her marriage arrangement!

* * *

Few days later

Is been a days since Asia life with us.. I can tell it quite nice to have her life with us... Though it quite annyoing seeing dad and mom always tease me about her

Currently i was meditate on Occult Research Club. I has ask permission my parents to going home late like Nii-san

I try to control my chakra or calm myself with Senjutsu so i can become more common with the malice aura and not become insane

"Kai-kun"

I open one of my eye and look Akeno smile to me

"Yes Akeno-sempai?" I asked back with stoic face

"Ara? So cold. Why don't you lighten up a little?" She pouted and i rolled my opened eye

"I'm in middle of meditate Sempai... Please don't disturb me unless its important" I replied calmly and close my eye again

"You no fun Kai-kun..." I heard her pouting

"C... He... Me?"

My eyes wide open immediately. What was that?!

"Can you..."

It faint.. Very faint... That's not the crazy sounds that i always listen!

"Did you hear that?" I asked to everyone who look to me immediately

"Hear what Kai-kun?" Kiba blinked to me

"That voice..." I said and Koneko look into me with stern eyes

"Its must be-"

"No.. Its not crazy whisper that seems mix of hundred people voice. Its more like masculine voice and gentle one.." I interjected her

"Ara? We didn't hear anything Kai-kun" Akeno blinked and i turn to Rias who... Staring to the window

"Rias-sempai?" I called her and she still not respond...

Definetely marriage contract...

"What's wrong with her?" I said to Akeno who have troubled face

"Its not my place to tell you Kai-kun" She replied with worry tone and i sighed

"We are back!" Nii-san and Asia who just finish handed leaflets come

"Ara ara, good work. I will make some green tea now." Akeno greeted

"Nii-san, Asia" I greeted them

"Yo! Kai!" He greeted me and Asia smile to me

"Kai-san" She said and approaching me

"How your job?" I asked

"I-Its fun!" She smiled shyly to me and i nodded

"Buchou, we are back!"

I turn to see Nii-san seems yelled to Rias who dazed off

"I-I'm sorry. I was dazed for a bit. Good work, Ise, Asia." Rias said before she coughed "Now then, I will have Asia make her début as a Devil starting tonight."

Eh? Isn't it too fast?

"Eh?" Nii-san blinked to Asia who is puzzled.

"Asia, you will be having your actual début as a Devil from tonight! You are going to the contractors place through the magic-circle!"

"M-Me?" Asia points to herself while panicking.

"Right, Buchou?" Nii-san asked to Rias who nodded in return

"Yes. Handing out the leaflets will end today. If I let it go on forever, it seems like the date between you two will continue even further. Kai will be jealous" She send a smirk to me who reply her with my stoic face

"Ara? The cyborg face again" Akeno commented to me but i ignore it

I then feel someone pat my back and see Koneko pat me with her own stoic face

"We are same" She said and i give her the most blank face i had

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

None of us blinked and i can tell everyone look at us with intresring before

BLINK!

Koneko blinked once while i keep staring at her

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You scarying me" Koneko commented and take step back while i let out little smirk

"You not on my level" I smirked a bit to her who huff her cheeks and mumble something i can't hear. After that i see Asia who gone job with Ise company her and i go home early. I'm not a devil so i need sleep at least

* * *

My eyes shot open...

It was in middle of night

The reason why my eyes suddenly open was because i sense some strong presence on Nii-san room. It was very strong! Even i not on Senjutsu mode able to feel it. I quickly take my sword and exit from my room while charge Ki to my sword

I open Nii-san room and prepare to attack if someone there

"Nii-san! Whats-"

I fell silence when see Rias half naked with some white haired maid

"What's going on in here?" I demanded in cold tone and my eyes turn to EMS

'K-Kai!" Nii-san stammered to me while i look into Rias and the maid

"Hyoudou Kai?" The maid asked "The one who has mysterious crimson eyes?"

"You know me but i don't know you. Who are you and what you want?" I said in serious tone and grip my sword with tight

"Ah. My apologize... I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Grayfia introduce herself and i narrowed my eyes

"I see... Mind to explain why you and Rias-sempai here? In middle of night?" I asked in polite tone

"I come to pick Ojou-sama here before she able to do something she will regret later" She answered and i narrowed my eyes

Ah! I remember now! Then.. If i recall that mean this morning will be hell!

"I see... I aplogize for my behavior before..." I bowed a little and she nodded

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?" Rias said

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."

"Very well. Ise." Rias call Nii-san and walk toward him. She then give him a kiss on cheeks

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow." Rias said with smile before she turn to me "You also can come tomorrow Kai"

"I will come..." I said calmly

She gives me a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia

"Ise-san! I finished using the shower!"

We heard Asia speak and i sighed

"There will be problem this morning" I murmured

* * *

Next day

Kiba told Issei and me that while we were walking towards the Old School Building. I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the club room along with Asia and Rias. So I asked Kiba about how Rias was acting strange lately. Kiba also didn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-sempai would know, right?" said Nii-san

Kiba nodded at Issei's question

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

Kiba then turn to me

"Any reason you asking me make that?" He pointed to ice sword in my hand

"Just in case... I have feeling something bad will happen" I said and he nodded. When we arrived in front of the door, Kiba notices something.

"…For me to realize this presence, only when I came here…"

Kiba made a serious face by having sharp eyes. So he only realized his presence by now. I realize the presence was there since after school thanks for Senjutsu

Then I open door without any concerns. Inside the room were Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and the Grayfia, She looked cool just like yesterday. Rias had a very disturbed face. Akeno was smiling like usual but you could tell that she was serious. Koneko was sitting in a chair in the corner quietly. She seemed like she didn't want to get involved with the others. The room was dead silent; no one spoke a single word. Kiba quietly said "This is bad", behind me. The four of us went inside the room but it wasn't the type of atmosphere where we could talk to them. That's how tense this room was. Asia also felt uneasy so she held onto my shirt with a worried face. I patted her head to comfort her. Rias spoke after looking at everyone.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Rias rejected Grayfia offer with her hand.

"The Truth is…."

At the exact same moment Rias spoke, the magic circle on the floor glowed. This magic circle belongs to to the House of…

"Phenex" Kiba said.

SPARK

There were flames coming from the magic circle that ignited throughout the whole room. There was the silhouette of a man behind the flames. When he spread his arm across to the side, the flames disappeared.

"Fuu. I haven't come to the human world for a while"

The guy appeared was a man in a red suit. He wore his suit casually so he didn't have a tie and his shirt was opened till his chest. He looked like he was in his early 20's. He had his hands inside his pockets. The guy looked around the room, and then smirked after finding Rias

Raiser.. The heir of Phenex clan

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you." Raiser said

I can tell Nii-san was annoyed by this guy attitude. He was blabbering something behind me

"Then Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

"…Let go of me, Raiser."

Rias shook the guy's hand off and said it with a deep and serious voice

"Oi, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Do you think that's acceptable?" said Nii-san without hesitating

The guy turned his head toward Nii-san

"Huh? Who are you?"

He said it with a displeased voice. It was totally different from the sweet voice he had towards Buchou. He was definitely looking down on Issei

"I am the servant devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the "Pawn", Hyoudou Issei." Nii-san declared

"Hmmmm. Ah, okay."

"I mean, who the heck are you?" said Nii-san without thinking

The guy seemed a bit surprised by Nii-san question.

"….Ara? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Ararara. Harsh like ..."

The guy started laughing. Then Grayfia came in.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama." Said Grayfia

"Ye...yes."

"This person is Raiser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood high-class devil, and the third son of the Phenex Household."

Grayfia explained to Nii-san about that guy. Nii-san seems trying hard to process it to his brain

"And he is the husband of the next heir of the House of Gremory."

I definetely not like this guy

"He is engaged to Rias ojou-sama" said Grayfia

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Nii-san screamed because of the extreme truth.

One minute later

"The tea made by Rias's "Queen" is superb."

"Thank you very much."

The guy who praised Akeno tea is Raiser. Akeno was smiling like usual, but she didn't say the usual "araara" and "ufufufu". Rias was sitting on the sofa. Raiser sat next to her carelessly and was holding her shoulder. Rias kept on shaking his hands off, but the bastard kept on touching her hair, hands and shoulders.

I definetely not like this guy... I feel like i want to freeze his head with ice sword that Kiba give to me now. I also notice Nii-san seems angry

"Stop it already!"

Rias angry voice echoes through the room.

When I look, Rias got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet-"

They then start to babbling about pure blooded devil which i ignore. I then sighed and close my eyes to calm myself with senjutsu

I able to calm myself for moment until

FLAME!

I open my eyes when i feel the heat is rising

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants." Raiser declared and spread killing intent to us

I can felt everyone tensed and Asia hold my cloth tightly. I then manipulate Nature Energy around me and make it into more calm to comfort everyone

Raiser seems notice something disturb his speech turn to me

"Oho. Looks like we have player in here" He smirked to me and i keep my gaze calm

"If you come to here for fight then you pick wrong place. We can settle this outside if you want" I said calmly. I curious how he going to react if i burn him with Amaterasu? The flame of Goddess? Fufufu let test this theory

Just before Raiser able to reply me Grayfia took over and says the thing first

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it."

Buchou and Raiser both made a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's intense voice. It seemed like they were scared of her.

Raiser calmed the flames around his body and made a sigh while shaking his head.

"...To be told that by the "Ultimate Queen", even I would be scared... I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is said to be made up of monsters."

"Everyone such as the master, Sirzechs-sama and the people from the house of Phenex knew it would become like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you decide it by doing the "Rating game" with Raiser-sama?"

"...!?"

Rias lost the words from her mouth. She seemed to be very shocked.

"Rating Game, It's a game that is played by the devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba explained it to Issei

"Just like ojou-sama knows, "Rating game" can only be played by mature aged devils. But if it's an unofficial match, then even pure-blood devils who haven't reached mature age can participate. But in this case..."

"It usually involves the family and household problem, right?"

Sempai continued to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others chose to make us do the game as a last resort when I was to decline, right? ...What nerve do they have to keep on controlling my life...!"

Rias was really pissed now. Wow...I can feel her urge to kill! Scary...

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No. This is a chance. Alright then. Let's decide this by the game, Raiser."

Raiser smirked after Rias challenged him.

"Hee, you're accepting it? I don't mind. But I'm already a matured devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with a challenging tone. Rias made a smirk.

"I will. I will make you disappear, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glared at each other. They were both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Looks like a low-class devil like myself had no right to get between them!

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two sides. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Sempai and Raiser both agreed to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Okay. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bowed her head after confirming.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?" asked Raiser

"Everyone, with the exception of Kai" said Rias-senpai as she points her finger to me.

Raiser started laughing after Senpai answered him, as if he found it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your "Queen", the "Lightning Priestess" can fight on par with my servants!"

She then click his finger and viola! All his servants appear

I look closely to them and...

All of them girls...

Great...

I turn to Nii-san and see... As expected he drooling

"He...hey Rias... This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

Raiser said it while looking at Nii-san

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

Raiser servants throw many insults toward Issei after hearing that.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to high-class devils is what a lowly being does. Let's show them how close we are."

After he said that, Raiser started to tongue kiss one of the girls! What a jerk! he's making noise by moving his tongue around! Rias seemed like she didn't care.

"Ha...Ahhh..."

The girl made a sweet voice while putting her legs around Raiser's.

This guy really annoys me….. I want to freeze him now!

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!" Nii-san called

**[BOOST!]**

Nii-san power was increased after the Sacred Gear said that

"There's no need competition! I will beat you all in here and now!" He declare before he charged toward Raiser

"Mira. Do it" said Raiser

"Yes, Raiser-sama"

Raiser ordered his servant. She was smile like Koneko. She had a stick that martial artists use and made her stance after swinging the stick around.

I smirked seeing this. In cannon he maybe won't able to block. But to Issei in here...

THUM!

Mira sended away by Nii-san palm.. He manage to dodge to the left and deliver palm attack to her chest sneding her back to Raiser

I can see Raiser surprise expression seeing this

On instinct i quickly pull some pen and enchant it with Ki then throw it

My pen stab to the floor right in front of woman that wearing eyepatch. The floor around my pen cracked as if it stabbed by sword instead pen

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" I said in stern voice. I can sense she about to attack. She about to manipulate demonic energy and blast Nii-san away

The Queen of Raiser glare to me but Raiser rise his hand

"Seems like it will be more intresting than i thought... Your peerage maybe can put up a fight" He smirked "But the match would be interesting if you were to get used to it."

Raiser put his hand on his chin, and it seems like he thought of something.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said. When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at Nii-san

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's Pawn. Your blow is Rias's blow." He said before turning to Rias "Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

After that i let out a sigh and turn my head to the window

My eyes sharpened and my Sharingan active

There are 2 people watching us since the beginning... Who are they?

And what they want?

* * *

"Hoo? He knew we here?" A male voice said in surprise tone

"A very good sensor too..." The second male voice added

"Hmmm.. He's intresting... When Diodora tell us about his strange ability i expect something usual but... To see human who able to use Senjutsu is kind of rare..." The first one speak

"Yes.. Though he not from famous family but his control over Senjutsu is astounding... I can say give him few months and he will surpass Kuroka" the second said in matter of fact tone

"He's that good?" The first said in surprised tone again

"Don underestimate my eyes. I can see the potential inside him. Even now he was holding back. It just need few key and then his potential will released.. I dare to say he even able to beat Siegfried if he go all out in his current condition" The second said with amusing tone

"Really?! Well looks like we found diamond in mud.. You sure Hyoudou Family not related to any famous human or hero?"

"Believe me. I already check their tree family. They merely civilan without anything special"

"Hmmm.. If you say so then... I will contact Jeanne to talk with him to join us"

"Jeanne? She kind of childish. Why you pick her?"

"She's a woman and man usually have little spot for woman, beside her childish nature is her best weapon sometime"

"Agree... And if he reject?"

"He don't have a choice... I will make sure of it... I won't kill him if you say his potential is good like you said since it will make Devil resurrect him and become threat.. But if he join us... Isn't it will be intresting?"

"If you say so... I will keep an eye on him"

"Hn! Tell me if there something new. Good job Georg"

"Sure Cao Cao"


	7. Training

**Chapter 6. Training**

* * *

Kai POV

"You sure you not going with us?" Nii-san asked me

"Yes. I have something to do for another 10 days" I replied

The Gremory Group decide to go train in Rias mansion somewhere. I didn't go with them because i also have my own training

I has decide to paid visit to Jin-sensei abandoned cottage. It near Kyoto and usually being used by me and Jin-sensei training. The Natural Energy in there also not bad

"If you say so then.. Well i leaving then! Where Asia?" He asked me

"She still in her room. I will call her now" I said as i go to stairs and go to her room

"Asia. Are you done?" I asked her and open the door before i froze

In front of me. A naked form of Asia who about to put bra stood and look into me back

I can see every single part of her body. Her butt, hips, boobs

I blinked once before blush erupted on her face

"Sorry for not knocking" I said calmly and close the door immediately

I let out a sigh and pink hue appear on my face. Its not like i didn't like her body but well i was a doctor so seeing thing like that is not strange... Though i must admit that maybe if i feel her- NO! Bad thought! Bad thought! Bad Kai!

I slapped myself for thinking such thought! With sigh i knock on Asia door

"Asia? You done?"

"H-Hai!" Her reply. Her sounds seems shy and timid with sigh again i open the door. She wearing gym simple gym suit

"K-Kai-san.." She said shyly and i nodded

"Sorry before.. I should knock first" I said in apologetic tone

"I-Its okay! A-Actually i don't mind!" She said make me blinked

"Excuse me?" I asked again clearly surprised

"I-In Japan. I hear if they want to perform close relationship they have to bath together.. S-Since bath together mean we will see each other naked... I-If Kai-san don't mind i-"

The room temperature suddenly drop few degree and Asia stop speaking and turn to me who have my cold face

"K-Kai-san?"

"Who? The one told you that?" I asked in stern tone and dangerous but looks like Asia oblivious to that

"K-Kiryuu-san! She the one who told me"

That's perverted girl? Oooh that's it. I'm sooo pranking her next time... I pull back my Ki and held Asia shoulder

"Asia... If someone see you naked. If it boy except someone who you hold dear. SCREAM! You shouldn't let someone seeing your body.. Man always has their wolf side no matter how kind they are" I lectured and her face grow into fear

"…Men have wolf side?! I-Is that mean they are werewolves? That is scary…I sure won't be able to walk outside during the full moon then..." She said in panic made me stare at her with blank face

Not that kind of wolf...

"That's not it, Asia. Guy's around my age or more precisely guys in their teens are very interested in girls. It's not an exaggeration if i were to say that they are always thinking about girls. Some of them think about naughty stuff every few seconds but some of them is not. You have to be careful. I sure you has see what Matsuda-san and Motohama-san do yesterday right?" She nodded at this

"They peeping on girl and that was bad thing to do. Though man is like girl body and will look if you give them show" I lectured and she blinked

"Does Kai-san and Ise-san also like girl body?" She asked innocently and i sighed

"Yes we do like girl body. But Nii-san is too much like girl body. But don't worry i sure he won't do anything to you" I assured

"I-I see.. But if it Kai-san and Ise-san i don't mind... Ise-san is like big brother to me... And Kai-san..." She paused and mumble something i can't hear make me blinked

"Care to repeat that?" I asked and she suddenly jumped in surprise

"N-Nothing!" She said and i nodded

"And also even if it me and Nii-san, you have to keep aware around us. You also have to increase your awareness as a girl. I'm really scared because you don't doubt other people."

"You are scared, Kai-san?"

"Yeah, I am. If some guys do something to you when i'm not looking, then i WILL kill those guys. I'm that worried about you, Asia." I said in serious tone and its true. If someone and anyone dare to hurt Asia without good reason i will summon Amaterasu itself to burn them even if it Maou or God itself

"I understand. I would definitely not do anything that would trouble you, Kai-san. That's why, please teach me a more."

"Don't be like that. You won't give me problem as long you stay become yourself and... If you want to know more about opposite sex it will be better if you learn from girl..." I paused and think the candidate who can teach her

* * *

Asia teached by Akeno

"Kai-kun..." Asia called Kai who sit in sofa. He then turn to see Asia but frozen immediately

"Ufufufu Kai-kun. I'd like you to spank mee. Asia is baaadd girrlll" Asia who wearing SM costume and held whip said in sultry tone

Image off

* * *

No.. Akeno won't do.. I won't let her learn from Akeno...

* * *

Asia teached by Koneko

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

BLINK

"I still can't beat you Kai-san..." Asia said in monotone

Image off

* * *

While it not seems too bad but if she become stoic like her... I don't think its a good thing... And Asia with Rias is almost same like Akeno...

"Kai-san?" Asia called me and broke me from my mind

"As much i didn't like it. I still can't find a good woman to talk with you. So you can ask Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai for knowledge about opposite sex" I sighed and she blinked but nodded

"Yes."

"Good" I smile to her "Oh by the way look at time. You should going now. Nii-san has waiting for you"

* * *

Next day

"So... You leaving too?"

TAP!

"Yes... But i will return in night before Nii-san rating game started"

TAP!

"Hmm.. I see... You know you can just ask me or Rias if you need some training place"

TAP!

"Yes. But i have my own. Beside Rias-sempai is busy with Nii-san and you busy with your own peerage. I can't bother you two"

TAP!

"Don't be like that Kai. You not bothering me in fact. Your presence is make me able to relax a bit"

TAP!

"Really?"

TAP!

"Yes..."

"Ah.. Thanks Sona-sempai. Checkmate" I grinned and place my piece make her blinked for moment

"Ah.. You win" She said with light pink appear on her cheeks

"Well... You still leading. Our score is 8 for me and 10 for you" I shrugged a bit and she shifter her glasses

"I heard about your fight with Fallen Angel before..." She said suddenly

"Ah? Really? Well what you heard?" I asked her

"Not much except you are master in Senjutsu. You even manage to made harmless pen into knife that able to buried 5 inch in ground" She smirked a bit and i chuckle sheepishly

"I'm not master.. All i do is only enchant Natural Energy to my body" I explained and she blinked

"Enchant it into your body? You mean strengthen your body with it?" She asked in surprise and i nodded

'If what he said true then.. Its almost like Sairaorg... And Sairaorg gain that ability from working hard of years! And he what?! Only 4 years! No precisely only one year! He didn't know what else Senjutsu can do that's why he only focus on that and Aura Detection... Such potential!' Sona thought with awe and surprise

"Kai... Do you understand the different between Ki, Magic and Chakra?" Sona asked me and i blinked

"Doesn't Ki and Chakra is same?" I asked clearly surprised and she give me a look that clearly said "Are you serious?"

Seeing i still confused she shifted her glasses and sigh

"Ki is phsyical energy, Magic is spiritual energy while Chakra is combined of them. And Natural Energy are Chakra from the world itself" She said simply

I blinked once...

Then twice...

Wait...

Ki is phsyical so it was different from Chakra that mean...

SHIT!

I quickly stand and go to the nearby wall. I start to bangs my head to the wall

"Stupid *BANG* stupid *BANG* stupid *BANG*" I repeatedly doing that earned sweatdrop from Sona. I quickly active my Sharingan and look into Sona

"Sona-sempai can you manipulate water for moment?" I asked and she blinked

"Sure" She said and a water formed around her had. As expected the energy form of Sona is different from Ki. Yes both of them are different. Magic is what Sona, Rias, Akeno and the other use while Ki is what Martial Artist use.

At first i believe Ki was Chakra but now i know the truth that mean my Rasengan didn't work because i use Ki on that instead chakra. It explode because it pure Phsyical energy and no Spiritual! I never see myself when i on Senjutsu mode since i only use it two times! So i can't tell the different between Ki and chakra! Damn!

I then turn to Sona with genuine smile

"Thanks Sona-chan... You just solving my biggest problem" I said warmly

Sona seeing me blushed immediately and nodded slowly

"I-I-I.. Y-Yes! N-No problem!" Sona stammered 'W-What was that? W-Why i felt so happy by been called -chan?'

"I will take my leave now... Once again thanks" I said to her. I have to restart my training!

"If you say so then.. Don't mention it" Sona smiled to me and i turn to the doorn

"W-Wait!"

I turn to her again who had blush on her face

"A-After Rias battle over.. Either she win or lose.. If she lose.. After the marriage.. W-Will you spend more time in here?" She asked shyly make me blinked. Eh? More time in Student Council. . . why not?

"Eh? I don't have problem. Why not?" I said nonchalantly and she look into me somewhat with surprise face

"Really?" She asked me and i blinked

"Of course. Why not? I will spent more time with you. Beside it was fun" I smiled a bit to her and she blushing a bit

"I-If you say so then..." She said in low tone and look into ground

"See you later" I chuckle and leave

* * *

"Ah... At least..." I yelled when i arrive at Jin-sensei old cottage. I then put out the key and open it. It was simple Japanese style with 2 bedrooms, simple living room and TV, 2 toilets, dining room and kitchen

"This place is dirty as ever" I murmured before crossing my finger "Kage Bunshin"

A poof appeared and 5 of my clones appear on my side

"Let's clean this place..." I told them and they nodded before we began to clean the place

Later

"Now... I can began my training" I murmured before i remove my t-shirt and wear only short pants. I take a look into my body.. My body isn't bad.. It at least can be considered good seeing i have 4-pack on my stomach thanks for my Martial Art training

I then go outside and stroke my chin

"Hmm... How did Akeno-sempai create barrier before?" I murmured as i recall my conversation with the Sadist Queen. I already ask her how to made barrier with magic. I was thinking to use it seeing maybe it can be useful for my training

"But i don't know how to do that..." I sweatdropped oh great now i'm talking to no one. I going to be crazy soon. Well seeing this place filled with many trees... I think i can train in Shunshin first

I then put one hand seals before i blur away from existence and began to dash around tree

One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Ni-WHOA!

SWOOSH!

That was close! I almost hit the tre-

BAM!

Okay... That wasn't close anymore...

Damn!

I rubbed my face before do Shunshin again. Day one is to train Shunshin. I have 8 days to go

* * *

Days 2

"Train in Rasengan and make sure it success" I said as i check the list on my hand and began to focus ro Nature Energy around me

After a moment a red line appear below my eyes and some of them appear above my eyes

"Senjutsu Mode" I murmured and my black eyes now turn into gold with green diagonal line as pupil. I then put out the balloon and start to made Rasengan

Okay.. First made a sphere... Got it then keep it shape... Second add some power..

Guh! It harder than i thought! Focus! Focus!

BANG!

Didn't work... I sighed and made Kage Bunshin

"I will made the power you made the sphere" I commanded and he nodded. Okay... Let see...

When i felt chakra start to formed into sphere i add the power and made it stable...

It worked...

As i thought... I take a look to the Rasengan and notice it was kind of green inside it.. Ah its because Senjutsu... I see... I then turn to tree and

"Rasengan!" I yelled and smash it to the tree before the tree burst into piece and it explode then the sphere of destruction burst out destroying many tree behind the first tree

"Wow..." I murmured. I never knew it very destructive... Man... I rubbed my head a little i should put some barrier before to hide my presence... My eyes suddenly widened! I can feel a person come... And strong too!

"Shit!" I muttered before made Kage Bunshin and create barrier around me

Not long than few minutes i heard voices speaking

"Heee. I sure i felt some spike energy in here before!"

I turn and see a cute, middle-school age-looking foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her attire consists of a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior.

She then turn to my direction and blinked

"Excuse me sir but why you put the barrier?" She asked me and i sighed. I should knew it won't work. I then remove the barrier and my clone poofed

"Hello. Who are you young lady?" I asked politely

"My name Le Fay Pendragon! And you are?" She beamed smile to me Pendragon? Where i had heart that name before... ?! C-Could it be?!

"My name Hyoudou Kai.. Are you mean by Pendragon is you related to King Arthur?" I asked

"Ah? Yes! He my ancestor!" She answer cheerfully make my eyes widened for moment. The Descendant of King Arthur! I don't believe i will meet the real one!

"By the way what are you doing here Kai-sama?" She asked me. Sama?

"Please just call me Kai. I'm not the one who like formality beside i'm not important person. As for your question i'm in middle of training" I answered

"Nonsense! Everyone is important and need to be respected even if it enemy!" She said in lectured tone though it fail because her childish voice

"You are cute one aren't you?" I chuckle a bit and she giggling "Anyway where your family? Why you come here alone? You know this area is forbidden right?"

"I know. But i felt a spike of energy before. Since i curious i try to peek a little!" She said nonchalantly make me facepalmed mentally this girl is too childish "i have a brother but he currently is relaxing somewhere so i decide to play alone!"

"Ah. I see... By your appearance i take a guess you are wizard right?" I asked and she nodded with child expression and i must admit she was cute

"Yes! I can do many magic!" She exclaimed while sitting on her broom immediately and flying around

"That's great" I smiled and deactivated my Senjutsu mode. I can sense this kid isn't dangerous not need to be wary around her then

"By the way the barrier you made before its not good!" She declared

"Well sorry for that. I can't create a good barrier" I said calmly "Would you like some tea? Come inside"

"Eh? A tea! Sure why not!" She said happily and i sigh a little in good way though

"Woah. It very simple!" She said in childish tone as she glanced at my cottage. By her tone i'm not sure it insult or complement

"Yes. It not my place actually. This my old teacher place. Please wait a moment so i can prepare te and cake" I said to her and go to kitchen. I had use Kage Bunshin to buy some cookies and foods. I then take some cookies and made black tea. I got the recipe tea blend from Jin-sensei. He was fan of tea. I asking him to give me some seed of the plant and he did. I plant them back in house

"Here" I smile to her and place the tea and cake

"Thanks! Itadakimasu!" She said and eat the cookies while drink the tea "Wow! This tea are good! It better than the one when i'm in castle!"

"Castle?" I blinked

"Yes! Me and brother Arthur is life in castle before! He also like black tea! I'm sure he will be pleased to drink one of this!" She said happily. Wow to life in real castle. Maann as expected from someone from Kingdom

Ah wait!

"Now i notice it. Your Japanese seems pretty good" I commented and she nodded

"I use magic so i able to speak any languange!" She said and i blinked. Such an useful magic

"Can you teach me that one?" I asked

"Eh! Sure! Call me Le Fay-sensei!" She exclaimed with enthusiast make me chuckled

"Hai. Hai Le Fay-sensei" I said calmly with smirk. Well, she was magician and good one. Why not learn magic from her?

"Let began the training!" She said happily and drag me out while i sweatdropped. If someone look at this they will laugh seeing Ice Prince get dragged by hyperactive kid

"So. What you want to learn Kai-sama?" Le Fay asked me

She currently flying using her broom and circling me

"Sensei, i thin-"

"I being called Sensei! I being called Sensei!" She muttered and circling me more fast. I sweatdropped seeing her antic

"Anyway Sensei. Can you stop call me Kai-sama?" I asked

"Nope can't do!" She shook her head

"Fine i guess i won't call you sensei then" I sighed and she sputtered

"You can't do that!"

"Why?"

"Because you can't! As your sensei i order you to let me call you -sama!"

"Ah really? So shame. And here i was thinking i found a good teacher but looks like i have to cancel my mind"

"W-Wha! Y-You can't do that too!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Ah! Ah! F-Fine! Kai-san then!"

I smriked hearing this as she pouted and give me cute glare

"Thank you sensei. Anyway isn't it better to made barrier first?" I asked and she stopped then hummed with cute expression

"You right! Let's go create one!" She said and fly while i following her

"Sensei can you teach me how to create barrier while you made one?" I asked her and she blinked before smiling and nodded

"Sure! First you can't create a barrier like you do before! You have to focus and create magic circle around it!" She explained to me "Like this!" She then use her index finger and circling it to the ground. I watched with awe as yellow light come out from the ground formed yellow sphere like barrier start to created

"So... Is that mean i have to create circle around the object that i want to put barrier?" I asked

"Well. Some barrier has to but you can create it like this!" Her finger then glowing in yellow and she shoot some laser to the ground. A numerous strange rune symbol suddenly appear where her magic being shoot. The rune then expanding until it reach 3M around us and form a yellow sphere

"The barrier power is depend on how many magic you put it. And also while you inside the barrier you also can strengthen it with your power by expand your magic to the area but usually only very strong people able to do that such as Archangel Michael, Governor of Fallen Azazel or people that has large magic level!" She finished in sing song tone and i nodded "Now try to create one!"

I then focus on my body and start to draw out my magic

"No. No. That wasn't magic it was Ki!" She stopped me and i blinked

"Really?" I asked clearly confused. Well... Now i recall i always use Ki on attack and when using Chakra i draw it out unconsciously... Man.. This will be harder than i thought

"Looks like you still can't draw out your magic! But don't worry! I will teach you from the basic then!" She said in cheerful tone and i nodded

By end of day i able to draw out my magic. And put a barrier though not strong one but i able to create it at least

"Thanks Le Fay-sensei" I smiled to her who flying as usual

"Its okay! Happy to help! You has potential you know!" She beamed smile to me and i chuckled before give her some bag

"You said your brother like black tea right? Then that the blend and the recipe for my tea. You can make it for your brother" I smiled to her and she blinked

"Oh no! No! I can't accept this! This-"

"I insist Sensei" I said in stern tone and my face become blank. She look into me and blinked before pouted

"Fine!" She pouted and take the bag before she smiled "Can i meet you again in here?"

"I life in here so yeah. If you want to, you can come again tomorrow" I smiled and she nodded

"Okay! Bye bye Kai-san!" She said in sing song and cute tone before leave

* * *

With Le Fay

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama!" Le Fay called Arthur who relaxed on sofa while watching TV

"What's wrong Le Fay?" Arthur asked

"I got a good blend tea! It delicious! Here! I already create one for you!" Le Fay said and place it on table. Arthur look into black tea before he take it and smell it first

"It smell good..." Arthur commented before he take sip of it and his yes widened for moment "I must say it was good.. Pretty good in fact.. Where you get this?" He asked Le Fay

"Ah! Yes! Its my new student! Hyoudou Kai!" Le Fay declared proudly make Arthur blinked

"Student?" He asked clearly surprised i mean who not surprised if a middle school girl have some student?!

"Yes! I teach him how to use magic!" Le Fay nodded

"You teach civilian how to use magic?!" Arthur said in surprise tone. Doesn't she knew what risk she brought upon them?! But before he can yell again Le Fay waved her hand

"Don't worry. He already knew about mythical being! He was Martial Artist and a good one too!" Le Fay smiled and Arthur blinked

"Well... If you say so then..." Arthur relax a little and sip his tea again "But still you can't teach random people magic. Who know what their motive"

"Don't worry Onii-sama. I can assure Kai-san is not bad guy! I can feel it!" Le Fay said nonchalantly

"Kai-san?" Arthur narrowed his eyes "This is the first time i heard you address your friends without -sama"

"Ah. About that Kai-san said he not one for formality and i don't know why i feel like it will be better if i call him Kai-san" Le Fay rub her head sheepishly made Arthur blinked.. Interesting

"Tell me more about this Hyoudou Kai person" Arthur demanded while drink his tea damn its good!

Le Fay blinked before she recall what her do with Kai. She remember Kai obediently do what she order and was good student. He also treat her like normal person! He maybe seems stoic but she can felt something warm inside him. Blushing a little when recall that event she then began to tell her Onii-sama

Arthur who watch Le Fay when she fell silence narrowed his eyes again when he see she blushing. Does his little sister has crush? Oh no. No. Le Fay still young! She not older than 15! Whoever this Hyoudou Kai person if he some asshole. Arthur make sure Caliburn will stuck to his ass

* * *

Day 3 (Kai POV)

"Now first. Create the barrier. Do 500 Push Up and 500 Sit Up. Train in Hiten Mitsuurugi Ryu style. Train to draw out Magic and Chakra. And the last train using Amaterasu" I read my check and nodded. I need to train using Amaterasu quickly. Since i start to entering Mythical world i have to get stronger quickly!

"Alright. Let's start with barrier" I murmured and then start to make barrier around me. While its not perfect it still going to hide my presence for civilians and aware me if someone touch it

Nodded to myself i began to unbutton my shirt and wear gym pants. I began to Push Up while carry 40Kg marble on my back

I still weak.. That's what i can say... I need to get stronger.. I sure enemy like Vali is not only one. There will be someone stronger than him! Definitely!

I don't know why i born in this world but i sure its to help Nii-san on his journey. I need to become strong. My master over Senjutsu still need more practice

"144... 145... 146" I panted while keep pushing my hands

I need more power...

After i finish push-up and sit-up. I then take my katana and take battojutsu stance. 4 Kage Bunshin surrounded me with their own Sharingan active and hold Bokken. Hey i don't want risk myself getting cut

Then they charged

I ducked under the first slash from clone1 and stepbacked from clone2 that almost stab me from left. I jump in air in order to dodge 2 slash from clone3 and clone4

"**Ryuutsuisen! (Dragon Hammer Flash)**" I roared and bring my sword down. The 4 clones immediately jump away and dodge my attack that create 3 feet crater. One of clones charged at me with Ki enchanted speed

"**Ryuukansen (Dragon Coiling Flash)**" I sidestepped with my own Ki speed on the left then slash clones1 back make him poof away before quickly turn around

"**Doryuusen! (Earth Dragon Flash)**" I strike the ground and sending earthen debris to clone2 and clone3. Wait! Where clone4?!

"**Doryuusen!**" I turn and see a shock wave of earth created by clone4. Shit! Have to dodge! I about to dodge but suddenly i sense something above me

"**Ryuutsuisen!**" One of my clone fall toward me! I can't dodge! I raise my sword and block the attack but i can't dodge now! It mean

"GGUGH!" The earth that clone4 struck me and one of my clones. I winced and grunted in pain. Damn! They are clones so they don't care if they die! The shock wave send me crashing to tree made me cough some blood

As i try to stand i notice clone4 and my last clone charged to me. Damn no time to relax!

"**Ryuukansen : Arashi! (Dragon Coiling Flash : Storm)**" I enchant my sword with Ki and stab it to the ground while do full rolling slash. The dust soon explode and hide my presence for moment it at least enough give me second to strike... I take Battojutsu stance once again and expand my legs little in order to made my position lower... NOW!

"**Ryuushosen (Dragon Flight Flash)**" I brought out my sword above and strike clone4 jaw immediately made him poofed before turn around and brought up my sheath sword

"**Ryuumeisen (Dragon Howl Flash)**" I sheath my sword with godspeed and made a sonic boom make last clone flinched because of the sound. I dashed quickly and release my sword again then slash the last clone in chest make him poofed away

"Damn... That was tiresome... Now Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu are done.." I panted before look to the sky.. It already noon.. I also need training in Amaterasu, drawing Magic, Magic control and drawing Chakra too...

"Next training Magic control... But i need to rest for moment" I murmured and about to go back to house but i caught some shadow outside my barrier

I sharpened my eyes and look closely... Ah is Le Fay and a young man with a bespectacled blonde hair wearing business suit.. I take it he was Arthur, Le Fay big brother

I then take black kimono since if i wear shirt now it will be wet because of my sweat. I then swing my sword once to clean the dust on it then sheath it before approaching them

I undo the barrier and Le Fay smile while waving to me while Arthur put impassive face

"Hello Le Fay-sensei.. I didn't thought you will come this early..." I said in monotone and look to Arthur with my own impassive face "I take it you are sensei brother?"

"Hello Kai-san! Yeah! This is my Onii-sama, Arthur Pendragon" Le Fay declared and smile to me. Arthur stare at me with skeptical eyes. He must be try to observe me acutely

"I'm Arthur Pendragon. Nice to meet you Hyoudou Kai" He extend his hand with stoic face. I shook his hand and nodded with my own face

"Is nice to meet you too Arthur-san. How the Tea i give you yesterday?"

"Ah. Yes, i must say it was good. It better than i drink in my Palace before" Arthur smile a little to me 'I sense something strange inside him.. Could it be Sacred Gear? And that sword... Its... Only ordinary sword but... There some holy aura on it'

"Hey Kai-san! How your magic training!" Le Fay-sensei asked me and i blinked

"Actually i just finish my sword training. I want to relax a bit then start magic training. Sensei why not you and your brother come to my cottage. I will make Tea for you two" I smile a bit to her and Arthur. Le Fay happily accept my offer and Arthur nodded with smile

At inside they sit on living room while i took out some cake and use Kage Bunshin to make Tea for them

"A clone technique?" Arthur asked and my clone nodded

"Yeah. It useful. I can clean, go to shopping and do many chores while i training" My clone answered and placed the Tea before he exist to do some chakra control. I can't waste Kage Bunshin since i don't have many chakra so i have to use it properly

"You manage to create barrier before! And not bad too. But you still has many to learn!" Le Fay smiled to me and i nodded

"Its all thanks to you Sensei. Honestly if i not meet you i don't know what going to happen with my training" I chuckled

"Ah. Speaking of training. May i know the reason you training Kai-san?" Le Fay asked me and i hummed while stroke my chin. Should i told them? Eh? Why not?

"Well.. To tell you the truth-" I then began to telling them the reason why. I told them my brother currently is servant of Gremory Family who fight will Phenex Family. I tell them about their training too though i didn't tell them Nii-san are the Sekiryuutei

"But this still not explain why you training!" Le Fay pouted cutely

"Le Fay. Kai is not finish yet" Arthur lectured to Le Fay who blinked and stuck her tongue out sheepishly make me chuckle seeing their antic

"The reason why i training is i believe my brother won't be able to win at his current condition. So i train to prepare for wedding crash along with him" I explained make Arthur and Le Fay blinked

"You going to crash their wedding?" Le Fay asked me and i nodded

"Of course... I won't let my soon-sister-in-law marry some arrogant and womanizer. I sure my brother also going to gone wild after the battle" I chuckled a bit

"But it was bad thing to do!" Le Fay lectured me with her childish voice. Arthur rolled his eyes and sigh a bit seems like he annoyed with Le Fay act while i found it was pretty cute

"Perhaps... But at least Rias-sempai happy" I said nonchalantly and she pouted more

"Anyway. I want to ask something Kai" Arthur called me and i blinked

"What do you want to know?" I said and he point at my sword

"That sword.. Where you get it?" He asked

"Its a gift from my old master. He said it will do good on my hand rather than him who already old" I answered and he hummed

"I see... You do realize you have Sacred Gear inside you correct?" He asked again i blinked again. Ah.. Now he mention it

I never try to active my Sacred Gear. More like i forgot about it.. Hmm...

"Yes i do. But i forgot about it now you mention it i remember" I said to him who nodded

"Do you know what your Sacred Gear?" He asked me and i shook my head negatively "Well. You mind to call it know? Since i also curious about it"

I nodded and take a stance like first time i introduce myself with Rias and the other. I then open my eyes and do one slash before light engulf my body and the entire room

When the light gone i stare at my hand with wide eyes

"As i thought... Interesting" Arthur smirked

* * *

The day when i have to home is come... I currently locked back my cottage and put barrier on it with help from Le Fay. The barrier i put will keep the cottage clean so i don't need to clean it again when i come here again

"So you going home today?" Le Fay asked me with sad tone and i nodded

"Yes. Today is the game will be held. So i have to go home" I said politely ans she frowned

"If you say so then"

Our conversation end in there. I notice she seems want to talk more. I sighed and put out my cell phone

"You have cell phone right? Give me your number" I said and she blinked

"Eh?"

"Your cell phone number. So we can keep contact. And also give me your email" I said. Le Fay blinked for moment before she beam me a smile and nodded then give me her number and email

"And here too!" She handed me some card that has hexagram symbol on it "It can be used as telephaty! You can contact me and i can contact you anytime if our phone missing!" She exclaimed happily

"This is useful one. I will keep it. Thanks for your help since the beginning Le Fay-dono" I smiled to her

"Ah! Call me sensei!" She pouted and i chuckle

"When we training again i will call you sensei" I smirked "And no. You will still going to call me by -san. No -sama. I had enough being called that by my fangirls in school" I interjected when she open her mouth. She closed her mouth and give me cute glare while pouted

"Are you two done?"

We turn to see Arthur approaching us with his calm expression

"Yes" I answered and he nodded

"Le Fay. We also have to leave" He said and Le Fay modded before ride her broom and flying then turn to me

"We will see you again right?" She asked almost in pleaded tone

"Eh? Sure. Its not like i going to die anyway" I chuckled and she smiled to me

"Farewell! My student! Keep training in your magic and when we meet again show me the fruit of your journey!" She spoke dramatically make me and Arthur sweatdropped. She then beam a smile to me before floating next to me. She then leaned to me and kiss me on cheeks

My eyes widened for moment. I froze as my brain trying to process what happen. Even Arthur look at us with jawdropped

"See you later!" She said quickly and fly away with trail of dust behind her. Leaving me who still stunned and Arthur who also in shock

"Hyoudou Kai..."

Arthur stern voice broke me from my shock before i blinked and turn to him

"Le Fay are my precious little sister... She almost mean anything to me.. If you dare to break her heart... I make sure Caliburn will stab through your heart next time" He said in cold tone before he turn and leave

When he gone i only blinked for moment

"Huh?"

* * *

"Home sweet home!" I throw myself to the bed as soon i arrive at home. Ahhh damn i miss my bed! I always sleep on futon in cottage! My back is sick!

I look at the clock and see... 5 P.M

I about to sleep for moment but a knock from the door halt me. I walking toward the door and open it

"Eh? Nii-san? You back already?" I said in surprise. I thought he going to back more late

"Yeah.. Well i also need to rest for moment. The game will be held at 12.00 AM" He said "Ah by the way. I heard you go to training with Jin-sensei from mom"

"Ah well.. About that.. When i arrive in there Jin-sensei aren't there. He just leave a note for my training" I said sheepishly. I didn't told them i going to train alone. I telling mom that Jin-sensei calling me

"I see.. That old geezer still lazy as usual" Nii-san snickered and i chuckle a little "Well i also has training with Buchou! I going to kick your ass next time!" He declared smugly while i only narrowed my eyes

"My ass or yours?" I asked back with smirk

"Why you no good little brother!" He about to headlock me but i dodged and chuckle make him glare to me

"But remember Nii-san. No matter how great power you have. It useless if you didn't put all your heart on it" I reminded him who chuckle

"Yeah i know that" He replied

"Kai-san!"

We turn to see Asia standing and smiled to me. I smiled a little to her and nodded

"Hello Asia. How your training?" I asked to her

"It went well... Rias-Buchou train me well" She smiled to me and i nodded

"Good then. You two must be tired. Why don't rest for a while for game later?" I said

"Ah you right! I will go back to my room mann. I'm tired!" Nii-san said

"Take a bath first Nii-san then you can sleep" I told him who walk away and shouted "YES" from far

"K-Kai-san"

I turn to see Asia who seems nervous. She really have confidence issue

"Yes?" I asked

"Mmm...mmm... C-Can i spent more time with you?" She asked shyly and i blinked

"Why not? Come in" I said and open my door widely let her in "Sorry if it dirty" I said sheepishly. I just got back from training so i didn't manage to pack out my stuff

"I-Is okay! It still clean though" She replied and looked into my room. She then glance at my sword that hanging on the wall right above my bed

My room is simple really. I don't have many thing in my room unlike Nii-san who has DvD porn on his room. I notice Asia seems shaking a bit so i hold her shoulder

"What's wrong?" I asked in worry

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there is a scary battle waiting for us. I never experience something like this" She said in afraid and i sighed. I then sit on bed and motion her to sit at my side. When she sit i took her head and let it rest on my shoulder

"Just relax... Everything will be okay... You just need to do your best.. Even if you guys lose no one going to blame you" I said in warm tone

"B-But-"

"Ssshhh... Is okay... Don't think about it... Just relax" I said as i manipulate Nature Energy around us to comfort her. She stop shaking and become more relax. I smiled a bit seeing this

"Did you just come home from trip?" She asked me when see my bag

"Ah yes. I just got back from my own training trip with my old master" I chuckled

"Really? But Kai-san. Aren't you strong enough already?" She asked me

"What make you saying that?" I blinked

"Buchou-san, Ise-san, and Kiba-san said you are strong. Even Kiba-san admit you are stronger than him" Asia said and i blinked again. Really? Kiba saying that? No way! He just too modest! I'm not that good

"Ah i see.. Well i still not good enough.. If i want to protect you, Nii-san, Rias-sempai and the other. I have to become more strong" I replied

"Protect us?"

"Yes. Even maybe i won't be able do much seeing I'm a human and you all are devil but i won't just stay down if there some battle" I smirked to her and give pat to her head who blushing

"I-I also want to become strong.." She murmured and i blinked

"Well... Akeno-sempai said you has talent on magic right? We will train you later then" I said and she rise her head to me

"Really?"

"Of course! I also in middle of training in magic" I said calmly to her

"I-If Kai-san said so then! I will do my best!" She said with determination face though it failed since her face is too cute. I laughed seeing this and pinch her cheeks

"You are good girl Asia-chan... You should have more confidence on yourself" I said and release her cheeks. Asia rub her cheeks with teary eyes and look into me with cute face. I have to hold myself from hugging her now. She then blushed and lean her head on my shoulder again

"W-Will you watch our game later?" She asked

"I can't. I'm human remember? I can't watch your game but don't worry. Just do your best" I smiled and she nodded

"I-If you say so!" She said. We fell silence for moment and i can feel my eyes also get heavy

"Asia-" I paused when i see she fell asleep. I smiled before i carry her in bridal style and put her on my bed. I don't have problem to sleep on couch for a while

I then go to the couch and sleep

* * *

"Well.. I maybe can't participate but.. Do your best" I cheered Asia who now waering her nun outfit and Nii-san who wear Kuoh Academy uniform

"Shame.. I bet if you join Buchou peerage Raiser won't stand a chance!" Nii-san boasted and i chuckled

"If i participate all of you just need to sit and drink tea while i beat them all" I joked and Nii-san laughed

"Arrogant brat! I still going to beat you!" Nii-san declared to me while i rolled my eyes and give him "blah blah" motion with my hand make him glare to me

"Asia. Do your best" I smile to her

"H-Hai!" She said and i nodded to Nii-san who nodded back

"See you later Kai!" Nii-san said

"G-Good night Kai-san!" Asia said and with that both devil leave

I sighed a bit before close the door... I then enter my room and glance to the Katana that Jin-sensei give to me before i lay in bed and continue my sleep

* * *

With Arthur

"Hyoudou Kai?" Vali asked and Arthur nodded

"Yes. I want you to recruit him" Arthur said

"And tell me why i have to invite him to our group?" Vali asked again. Well he not have problem with new recruitment but...

"Le Fay seems... Interested on him" Arthur said in disapproving tone make Vali blinked

"You want me to recruit him just because Le Fay has crush on him?" Vali deadpanned

"Of course not. While i displeased by Le Fay crush. Hyoudou Kai are strong person... I can said that and he even give me hard time. He also wielder of Legendary Holy Sword like me" Arthur answered while sip his tea "He also master of Senjutsu. He can give Kuroka challenge. And he learn it alone without anyone help him and without knowledge about Senjutsu except Aura Detection"

Now this make Vali surprise. Someone this good is from civilian family with no name? Senjutsu was not easy thing to master. The reason why no human able to master Senjutsu to high level because they not born with mental that strong enough to hold the malice intent from Senjutsu

Unlike Youkai or other race. Their body has accustomed with energy since their own body produce larger energy than Natural Energy that roamed free in world

And Hyoudou Kai person also wielder of Legendary Holy Sword! He was come from no name family but almost defeat Arthur who was descendant of legendary King Arthur on sword battle!

This kid was diamond!

Even if his family is filled with normal people but this one seems born special... It as if God choose him to become special person in his nobody family

"Hmmm... Tell me more about this Hyoudou Kai person" Vali said in interested tone to Arthur who smirked while hold his tea


	8. Wedding Crasher

**Chapter 7. Wedding Crasher**

* * *

Kai POV

"So.. You all lost?" I said in sad tone

Asia merely nodded with tears streaming on her face. Her body shaking a bit and she look to the ground with shame expression

"I-Ise-san manage to defeat Raiser-san Queen. But he too wounded to fight with Raiser-san... So he can't beat him... I didn't able to heal him because Raiser-san beat me before i able to" She said in shaking tone and sad

So Nii-san able to defeat Raiser Queen eh? That was unexpected. He become stronger than in cannon

"I see... How unfortunate... Where Nii-san then?" I asked

"H-He currently being healed by Grayfia-san. The wedding will be held this night" Asia answered and i nodded before i pat her head and bring her to hug

"Its not your fault.. You just become devil not long.. Is okay" I murmured and she start to sobbed in my chest

"B-Buchou-san... I-Ise-san and everyone... They are hurt... I-It pained me seeing they hurt like that... I-Ise-san is the worst... H-He almost dead.. I-I can see his wound.. His body covered by blood" Asia sobbed on my chest while i only huig her with calm

"I know... But it will be okay... Nii-san are strong" I assured "He won't die by from stupid game. Now where is he?"

"In his room" Asia answered and i nodded then turn to his room

"Ah wait Kai-san!" Asia said and walk beside me. I open the door and see Nii-san sleeping with Grayfia on her side

"Greeting Hyoudou Kai-sama" She bowed to me

"Not need to call me that. Kai-san or Kai is enough" I said with stoic face before turn to Nii-san. I approach him and look into him

"Oi useless pervert big brother wake up!" I kick him in groin immediately

"KAI-SAN!" Asia yelled to me from behind and i can tell even Grayfia is shocked and her jaw drop to the ground

"Hey. Don't tell me that crappy flame from that yakitori able to make you into like this.. Wake up now if not" I then walk toward his table and put out one of his DvD porn "I will burn all of your collection"

"WHAAAAA!" Nii-san immediately jumped out from bed with pale fae as if he just see nightmare

"Good you awake" I said in stoic voice make him turn to me

"YOU!" He pointed "Don't you dare to lay your hand on my precious!"

I only give him a look that clearly said "Are you serious jackass?"

Suddenly Nii-san blinked. He then held his head as if he try to remember something

Then his eyes widened

"It looks like you are awake." Grayfia who on Nii-san side greet him

"Grayfia-san! The match? What happened to Buchou!?"

"Raiser-sama won the match. Rias-ojousama resigned."

I can tell when hearing that Nii-san expression filled with sad, shame and regret. I sighed a bit before i go to his side again

"Asia?" Nii-san called her

"Y-Yes?"

"Where Kiba and the others?" Nii-san asked

"They currently rest for the marriage tomorrow.." Grayfia answered him. We then fell to silence and Asia hug my arm tightly with sad expression

"Can't you come to agree with this?" Grayfia asked Nii-san suddenly

"Yes. Even if the battle is over, I can't come to accept it" Nii-san answered

"You do know that Rias-ojousama obeyed the family's decisions?"

"I understand that! I know that! Even so! I-" Nii-san paused and his experssion filled with sadness and denial. I also can tell no doubt he was jealous but it was in good way

"And how about you Hyoudou Kai-sama?" Grayfia asked me

"Isn't it obvious? I will crash that wedding to save Rias-sempai" I said without hestitating earning shock from Nii-san before he grinned

"Yeah! I won't let Buchou marry someone like him!" Nii-san grinned and i smirked

"Fufufu."

Suddenly, Grayfia laughs quietly. It's my first time seeing her smile. She always seems cold and calm...

"You two are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many Devils, however it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows what you are thinking with your face, and acts accordingly to what you believes in. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting" you know?" She said to Nii-san and turn to me

"And you. Sirzechs-sama also eager to see your performance. For the first time we see a human who accept devil existence like a human.. Not to mention your ability"

So Sirzechs also intrested on me huh? Well i can't blame him. My ability are unique one. Since i don't have Demonic or Holy energy before i use Senjutsu which is very dangerous and yet also powerful

Grayfia-san takes out a 3 paper. There is a magic-circle written on it and then handed it to us

"This magic-circle allows you teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phoenix."

I can tell Nii-san has surprise expression while i only keep my stoic face. Grayfia then turn to Nii-san and speak

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

She pauses for a second, and then speaks with a serious face.

"[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall]. That's what he said. There is also another magic-circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. I am definitely sure that it will be useful to you. "

I don't know how to respond. Grayfia-san leaves the paper with magic-circle in our hand, and she then stands up and tries to leave my room.

"Hyoudou Kai.. You are very mysterious person.. I can sense a powerful source inside you.. And i can tell it even able to surpass Maou or God one day" She said before turn to Nii-san

"You also same Hyoudou Issei... When you were sleeping, I felt a very enormous power within you, Issei-sama. The Dragon is the only being that didn't form an alliance with either God, the Devils, or the Fallen Angels. If it's that dreadful power, then-"

She then stop in ther and leave from Nii-san rooms

I fell silence for moment before create Kage Bunshin. Surprising everyone since they never see me use this technique

"Asia. This is my clones. You can go with him and buy some dress for tomorrow" I said

"Eh? But-"

"I looking forward to see you tomorrow" I said with warm tone and smile. She blinked for moment and blush slowly appear on her face. My clone then take her hand and drag her out

I turn to Nii-san with serious expression "Nii-san..."

"Yes?" He replied

"Have you meet with your dragon?" I asked and he blinked

"Yes. He visit me once. Ah speaking about that! I have something to tell you-"

I raise my hand indicating him to stop

"Well then. Let's meet with him now" I said

"Eh?"

My eyes morphed into Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and look into his eyes sternly

"**Tsukuyomi!**"

* * *

Tsukuyomi realm

"E-Eh?" Nii-san blinked and then he start to look around

"H-Hey! Kai where are we?!" He asked me

**[Indeed. I also curious]** A heavy voice erupted

Nii-san turn and see Ddraig standing behind him. He yelped immediately and start to shaking

"Eh? Is that you who inside my Sacred Gear?" Nii-san asked and the dragon nodded

**[Yes. I'm Ddraig. One of Heavenly Dragon. The Red Dragon Emperor]** He growled before he turn to me

**[And you... You has the power to create your own world.. What a powerful technique]** He grinned and reveal his sharp fang

"Your own world? Kai! You has explanation to do!" Nii-san said to me. I merely grunted before suddenly below me Kurama appear with all his glory and i sit above him

"W-Wha! What the hell is that?!" Nii-san asked in shock

"This is my world Nii-san. In here i'm God among Gods. You can say this is my special ability. This giant fox is my creation" I explained "But that's not what i want to talk. We will train you using Ddraig-san power" I look into Ddraig

**[And how you plan to do that?]** He asked me

"Give him your power.. Don't worry he are strong enough in here since it my realm" I answered

"W-Wait! I still don't get it! Kai! Explain it to me!" Nii-san said and i sighed

"Nii-san... In here 2 days is only few seconds in real world. However you won't gain physical strength in here. You only going to gain magic ability or the experience.. Try to use Ddraig-san power before we crash the wedding tomorrow.. I will explain everything after we done" I said with serious tone and his face turn into serious

"If you say so then.. Let's get on with it" He replied with serious voice

* * *

Next day

"Rias-sempai wedding it's probably in the middle of the party right now" I commented to Nii-san who put his Kuoh Uniform. I also put my uniform like him but instead of red t-shirt like him. Underneath my dress shirt i wore grey plain t-shirt

I already tell Asia to go first since i don't want to see her dress now. Yesterday we meet mom in middle of shopping and she take Asia then tell my clone to go home saying the dress should be surprise

"Well then! What we waiting for?!" Nii-san said and i nodded

"Let's go..." I said and he nodded before he turn to corner of room

"Kai. I never seen that before in you room. What is that?" Nii-san pointed to pile of papers in corner of room

"Err... As you can see i was absent for whole 9 days... So i ask Sona-sempai familiar help to become me in reply i will work few of her paperwork" I said sheepishly

"But that many?!" He yelled in shock while i sweatdropped and indeed. The pile of paperworks is reach 30cm... But that the prize i have to pay

Its not i not like it. After all, i can do Kage Bunshin hahaha!

"Don't mind that.. Let's go" I sighed a bit

* * *

Third Person POV

The wedding of Raiser and Rias currently in middle of party. There are lots of Devils who are dressed up and are having a good time. These kinds of things are similar to the high society parties of humans.

The hall of wedding place is bigger than Kuoh Academy field. The ceiling is really high up. The enormously gigantic chandelier is also amazing. As expected from Gremory household

"Where Ise-kun?" Akeno who wearing expensive kimono asked

"K-Kai-san said they will arrive shortly" Asia who wear white western style dress answered

"Sempai will be here too?" Koneko who also wearing dress asked in surprise

"Ah. I also heard from Grayfia-san that Kai-kun also got invited" Kiba who wear white tuxedo answered

"Is that so?" Akeno hummed "But where are-"

SPARK!

Suddenly in middle of hall a green-yellow flame appear. It slowly swirling like a tide and rise to the sky not too high

Everyone in party tensed when seeing this and some of them prepare to fight just in case something happen

'This aura signature' Sona thought with wide eyes

'Hoo.. Interesting..' Sirzechs who watch from far smirked

When the flame gone a 2 figure can be seen

The first one was a young man around 17 with short brown hair and light brown eyes, wore Kuoh Academy uniform and red t-shirt underneath it blazer

The second one was also teenager around 17. But this time he has straight brown hair and black eyes, wore Kuoh Academy uniform and gray t-shirt underneath the blazer. Black Katana strapped on his hips

"Heh. I must admit it was cool technique. You have to teach me how to do that later" the first person said

"I will teach it to you later Nii-san. For now remember why we here" the second person answered with calm. Ise nodded and turn to the Rias who in stage

"Buchouuuuu" the first person yelled to Rias gaining everyone attention

"Ise..." She murmured with single tears on her face. Ise put serious face

"To all the High-class Devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!" Ise declared and run to Rias. One devil seeing this brought out from his shock and then start to run after Ise

"Hey, you! Do you know whe-GUAGGHH!"

The devil didn't able to finish his word since Kai fist connected to his face and send him away crashing the table

"Sorry gentleman. But no one going to after him" Kai said in stoic voice and red line slowly appear below and above his eyes. His eyes also suddenly morphed into crimson with 3 black tomoe and start to glowing

"W-What the?! Get him!"

A numerous devil start to charge to Kai who stood calm

"Go Nii-san!" Kai yelled without turn to Ise and rise his fist before he punch it to the ground

BOOOM!

A little earthquake immediately erupted when Kai fist meet floor make everyone eyes widened

'N-No way!' Sona thought with surprise

'This guy...' Seekvaira Agares thought sharply as she stare at Kai

'Is strong!' Sairaorg finished while grinned seeing the crater that created by Kai fist. It not large but it enough to shook the ground for few seconds

Kai immediately use this chance to dash and kick one of the devil guard and send him away before he ducked under other devil attack and elbow him in stomach then grab his collar and slam him to the ground

He then immediately jumped and flipped in air dodged 2 devil who attack him and grab their head in air before pull them and also slam them to the ground with his Sharingan glowing dangerously make everyone who see it flinched

He then turn when sense someone behind him and give roundhouse kick but being blocked by the attacker fist

'Heh! As expected! He strong!' Sairaorg grinned as he block Kai kick

'This guy... He definetely on different level from Raiser' Kai thought with wary before twisted and give forearm hit to Sairaorg who dodge it by step back

"Heh! You strong!" Sairaorg praised with grin

"So do you" Kai said

"Sairaorg Bael. Heir of the Bael Clan" Sairaorg introduce himself before get into stance

"Hyoudou Kai, 2nd year student of Kuoh Academy" Kai declared. Everyone from Kuoh hearing that sweatdropped

'That was really not cool introduction...' Everyone thought before they see Kai dashed to Sairaorg

Kai charged at Sairaorg and sent him a strong kick to Sairaorg's stomach. Sairaorg blocked the kick with his right arm, and threw two quick jabs at Kai's stomach making Kai face forward because of the pain.

Kai sends a roundhouse kick to Sairaorg face. Sairaorg used his right arm to block the kick and did a right hook to Kai face, but Kai shaking the pain and give Sairaorg a charged punch sending him back a few feet

Blood dripped from Kai mouth and he glare to Sairaorg who only has sore mark on his face

'This guy definetely strong! He only punch me with bare fist without Ki or any Demonic energy! And his punch still hurt twice than Koneko fist! And what the hell is his body made off? Iron?! If i not finish it fast i will be the one who finish! Looks like i have to use my sword' Kai thought with wary "You holding back" Kai commented

"Heh! So do you!" Sairaorg grinned while rub his face 'That punch before its hurt'

Meanwhile everyone who watch the battle only stare with shock especially Kuoh Academy student. Kai just fight on par with the strongest devil in youth generation!

'He this strong?' Sona thought with surprise seeing Kai fight with Sairaorg

'This one is good... Even i will have hard time against him' Seekvaira glanced to Kai

'Cao Cao will be pleased when hearing this' Diodora thought as he see to Kai who have stoic expression

"Wow..." Koneko murmured with shock

"Indeed wow" Kiba added with surpised face

'This guy are not bad. He also Martial Artist like me but he able to manipulate Ki like me. At his level even Rias and Sona is no match for him' Sairaorg thought with grin seeing someone also use Ki on battle

Both fighter stare to each other and Kai grip his sword tightly and get into Battojutsu stance

'So he are swordman huh? Well i prefer fight with fist but against swordman is fine' Sairaorg thought as he see Kai dashed to him once again until

"Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!"

Needless to say Kai immediately tripped and facefaulted to the ground while Sairaorg sweatdropped

"Do you really need to yell about that?" Kai murmured while rubbing his face

"Oh my. Looks like we got a show"

Kai and Sairaorg then turn to Sirzechs who smiling to them and walk toward them

"Sairaorg-kun. Not need to be wary this guy not enemy" Sirzechs said and Sairaorg lower his stance

"Is that so" Sairaorg said and nodded before Sirzechs turn to Kai

"Kai-kun we will talk later" He smiled to Kai who nodded and lower his stance. Sirzechs smiled and walk toward Ise to clear the situation in there

"You got a talent in there. Are you part of Rias Peerage?" Sairaorg asked

"Nope. I'm a human. My brother over there is" Kai pointed to the stage

'Heh! As i thought. There's no way Rias will lose if she has this guy as her peerage. But a human with this ability... A interesting one indeed' Sairaorg thought with nod to Kai

"Kai-kun!"

Kai turn and see Occult Research Club approaching him

"Hi" He greeted with stoic face

"Sempai late..." Koneko commented and Kai smile little

"Well. You see my clock is broken so i don't know the time. And on the way here i found a drowning fish that needed saving so i jump and save it. You see, every life is important" Kai replied with straight face

Silence...

Everyone who hearing that sweatdropped

"Seriously? Drowning fish?" Kiba deadpanned and Kai nodded still with straight face make Koneko eyes twitched in annoyance

"What an wonderful thing you do Kai-san!" Asia beamed at Kai with big smile

'She truely believe that?!' Everyone thought with shock again at the same time

"Hahahaha" Sairaorg laughed when hearing the reason make Kai turn to him. Sairaorg stop laughing and grin to him. Kai only smirk in reply and nod

"Everyone! Let's go outside there are flashy event. Dragon versus Phoenix. a battle between legendary creatures!" Sirzechs declared to the hall

* * *

Ise POV

The centre of the hall was cleared in a hurry. The Devils in the hall are standing around the space, watching with keen eyes. The club members are sitting in the same place as Buchou. Maou-sama is also next to Buchou.

On the other hand at the House of Phoenix side, their relatives, their servants, and Raiser's sister are sitting there.

And Raiser and I are confronting each other at the centre of the space. So this must be a Devil's ring then. I already have my Boosted Gear on my left arm. Raiser has a confident face.

"Please start!"

The Devil male who is in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. The battle starts! There's no more turning back! Yeah, I just have to win! But before that happens!

Raiser who has his fire wings out points at my gauntlet.

"All of your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the [Boosted Gear]. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies."

So he knows about the ability of [Boosted Gear Gift].

Yeah, I expected it. Also, "Gift" is a million times stronger if I fight with my allies. I make a big grin towards Buchou.

"Buchou. I will finish it in 15 seconds."

"…Ise?"

Buchou makes a doubtful face. It's all right. I will show it to you now.

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 15 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' Pawn!"

Raiser Phoenix! I'm going to crush you down with everything I got!

"Buchou! Please allow me to use "Promotion" here!"

Buchou nods at my request.

HEART BEAT.

I heard the noise within me. This feeling is the approval from Buchou who is allowing me to use "Promotion".

"[Promotion]! [Queen]!"

I then promoted to the ultimate piece! I can feel the power that is coming from within me! The start of the battle will be the climax! Here's the next one! Let's go, Red Dragon Emperor! Let's go, my Sacred Gear!

"Buchou!"

I shout towards Buchou.

"I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using demonic-power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a healing power like Asia! Even still, I will become the "Strongest Pawn"!"

I promise. I promise you Buchou!

"For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will make sure that I will protect you!"

I will definitely protect you and become stronger along with my comrades!

"Shiiiiiine! Over Boost!"

**[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light.

The red light shines throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colour aura covers me.

This power.

Your power is flowing into me.

**[Yeah, use it. However, only for 15 seconds. Your body can****'****t endure more than that.]**

I know that, Red Dragon-san. I will settle it in 15 seconds!

**[That****'****s right. With 15 seconds you will]**

Yeah, if I have 15 seconds I can

"We can take him down!"

I leap forward while emitting a red aura.

My body is equipped with a red armour. A plate-armour that has the motif of a Dragon.

The whole armour has a sharp shape. The gauntlet I always have on my left arm also is equipped to my right arm.

The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appears on both my arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso.

On the back there is something like a rocket booster propulsion.

"An armour!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei shape into a physical form!?"

Raiser is shocked. His comment is acute.

Well, I do look like a small red Dragon. Even my face is covered by the armour.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale-mail]! If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the "The Hated Forbidden Technique"!"

The scale-mail's ability is to releases a destructive power for 15 seconds.

Once released, I will be invincible for 15 seconds.

However, there is a big risk. 15 seconds after unleashing this ability, I won't be able to use my Sacred Gear for three days. That's how the red Dragon, Ddraig, explained to me. So it's a sink or swim invincible mode.

**[XV]**

The count starts. Since this is activated, there's no time to spare!

I will end this right away, Raiser Phoenix!

I lift a little gap between my hands while bringing them close, and then created a mass of demonic-power between my hands.

I shoot it towards Raiser right away.

The demonic-power created from the palm of my hand got enormous and went towards Raiser!

What an enormous amount of demonic-power! It's so huge that it takes up about half the size of this hall. Even I, who shot it, is shocked!

"It's enormous!'

Since it was so big that it betrayed Raiser's prediction, he chooses to evade it instead of taking it.

This is the chance!

**[XIV]**

The countdown has already started. I know. Don't rush me!

I jump towards the place where Raiser will possibly run to.

The propeller located on the back of the armour releases a demonic-power. That instant, it releases an explosive speed!

Because of the G force, I can't move my body, however it reduces the distance between me and Raiser.

Since I'm coming towards the place he ran to in an insane speed, Raiser puts on a shocked face, and he makes a stance while not having any counter measure for it.

I will attack here!

BAM!

"GGAAGGHH!" Raiser coughed blood from my hit and i smirk under my mask

Its all thanks to Kai. If i not train in his realm i won't be able to control this power like this

**[XIII]**

13 seconds left!

Raiser look at me with shock face when my punch manage to hurt him that bad

Of course. After all, I am holding onto this with my hand.

I open my hand, and show what I'm holding onto to Raiser!

"A cross!? You have a cross!?"

Raiser is shocked. I can even hear screams from the Devils inside this hall.

That's right, an item that Devils are weak against. The cross. I punched Raiser while holding onto it.

It's the thing I borrowed from Asia. I got it from her on my way here which I hid it away.

**[XII]**

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armour, touching it is absolutely foolish-"

That instant, Raiser notices the change on my left arm for the first time. You won't notice my left arm is only a section of the Dragon's armour that is covering my whole body, but you will be able notice it if you take a good look at it.

The difference between the whole armour that looks like it is made up of inorganic material, and my left arm that is continuously giving out a pulse.

"…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

**[XI]**

The countdown is decreasing while we are talking about useless things.

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

Raiser's eyes changes after hearing what I just said.

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation… You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Both of Raiser's wings turns into a bigger flame.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

Raiser who is covered in flames rushes towards me really fast. There is an insane amount of flames right in front of me.

The silhouette resembles a gigantic fire bird.

The intense mass of fire that are created from his wings. Will it be bad if I touch it?

**[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can also leave a scratch on the scale of Dragons. It isn****'****t a good idea to continue being hit by at.]**

Is that so, Ddraig?

But I can't do that. That person is looking.

I will stop that attack while Buchou is looking at me!

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

I run towards him while shouting! The propeller on my back releases fires made up of demonic-power!

HIT!

When both of our fists hit each other's face, it shakes the whole hall because of the impact created from our powers clashing. At the centre of the hall, Raiser and I started exchanging punches.

Guu! I get struck by a heavy impact every time I get hit by his attack!

Then a hot flame attacks me! It's hot! Shit! It's so freaking hot! The temperature of the flame I feel from Raiser's fist. If I didn't have this armour on, then it may not have left a bone for real

But i can tell he got more damage than me since his expression filled with pain! Ha! What a fool! Charging at me while i wear cross on my hand!

**[X]**

10 seconds left! I have to finish it quickly!

Ddraig! Prepare _that_ out now!

**[You want to use ****_that_**** now?]**

YES!

**[IX]**

I kicked away Raiser and jump away from him and put out something from my pocket and Raiser notice it

"What is that?"

"Oh this? Is something i prepare for you!"

I create Dragon Shot from my left hand and shoot it to him make him dodged to the left. I immediately dash to him and pull the trigger of thing that i brought

This is gamble!

I tackle him quickly and pn him to the ground with my leg then i remove the thing that i have

"What the!"

I quickly fly away from him and

BOOOM!

"GGAAGGGGHH!"

**[VIII]**

That was Greanade that filled with Holy Water! Kai make it one for me in order to help me in fight!

Raiser who got blasted by Holy Water seems still able to stand! Though he start to getting tired! Ku! As expected from legendary Phenex!

"You got me in there.. But no more.. I will defeat you now!"

He roared and charged at me with flame followed him!

I won't lose! I won't become weak anymore!

**[VII]**

"Uoooooooooooooooo!"

I put all my power to the cross I'm holding on to! One hit! I will put everything I have into this cross! Raiser's fist! And my fist! They crash against each other!

FLASH!

The clash between two incredible powers. A flash created from the collision blinds my eyes!

I can felt my body seems blasted away by and impact!

When i open my eyes i was on ground and Raiser also in ground seems in deep pain

His body and clothes are worn out

**[VI]**

Now my chance! Time to finish this! I put out something from my Boosted Gear

It was a sword. A red glowing sword like a lightsaber on Starwars except it hilt like Kiba sword

Only holding it i can feel the chill crawl upon my spine!

"T-That was!"

"Yeah! Its holy sword!"

A gasp can be heared from Devil who watching our battle but i ignore it

"H-How! How can you get Holy Sword?!"

Raiser shouted in disbelief and i grinned

"Of course! From my dear otouto!"

* * *

With Kai

"Kai-kun" Akeno called him who smirked seeing the battle

"Yes sempai?" Kai asked her with stoic face

"Where you get that sword?" Kiba demanded

"Hmmm i created it..." Kai answer simply make everyone blinked

"You create it?" Koneko asked and Kai nodded before extend his hand and a light appear from it then a light based sword appear on his hand

"My Sacred Gear.. Blade Blacksmith.. It similiar like Kiba Sword Birth who create Demon sword instead Holy like mine" Kai smirked

"So we have opposite Sacred Gear eh Kai-kun? Why don't we test it later?" Kiba said to Kai with smile and Kai nodded

"Why not?"

* * *

Back to Ise

**[V]**

"He said [Since i can't beat the crap out of him. Do me a favor by finish him with that sword]"

I said before spin the sword and hold it like Javelin

"Asia told me this. That Devils are weak against the cross and the holy water. So increasing the ability of both of them at the same time would give enormous damage to Devils, right?"

"Ku…"

Raiser who is suffering from the effect of the holy water makes a scared face after seeing my next move.

I look around Raiser and his surroundings. There is nothing except Raiser. Yeah, there's no problem.

**[IV]**

"Kiba told me this. To widen my line of sight and look towards the enemy and its surroundings."

I gather all of the demonic-power in my body at one point. I then changed it to a Dragon's power, and transfer it to the holy water and cross.

**[Transfer!]**

With this, the holy attack gained incredible powers! It even has aura that take shape into javelin!

"Akeno-san told me this. To gather the demonic-power that flows throughout your whole body. To concentrate and feel the wave of the demonic-power. Yeah, even an idiot like me can feel it, Akeno-san."

I then sharpened my eyes and targeted to Raiser

**[III]**

"Koneko-chan told me this. When you hit someone, aim at the middle of the body and nail it deep into their body accurately!"

I grip my sword tightly and fix my stance and prepare to throw it

"And last one. From my dear brother! No matter how great power you have. It useless if you didn't put all your heart on it!"

**[II]**

They were all the things I learned from the training. Yeah everyone. I remembered them all. They all became useful.

I'm going to take back Buchou with the power of everyone!

When I aimed my fist at Raiser, he starts to panic.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But there's something I remember vaguely when I lost against you and became unconscious. Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you!"

SWIISH! BOOOM!

**[I]**

I throw the sword to Raiser and it hit him make it explode at the contact a pillar of crimson beam shoot toward the sky for moment before it faded away

When the smoke clear. Raiser is laying in ground. Unconscious and not move anymore... I won..

**[0]**

And with that.. My armor start to disperse... I won... Buchou...

* * *

Kai POV

"He won..." I said with smile and proud tone. I look to him who approaching us. I put back my stoic face when someone gets in Nii-san way. Its Raiser's sister.

She glares at him silently and seems like she wants to complain to him but Nii-san merely point his Dragon arm towards her

"If you have a complaint, then come to me. I will take you on any time!" Nii-san said sternly make Raiser's sister backs down because of his intensity and makes a path for him

He went past Raiser's sister and stand in front of Rias before give me a look

I nodded with little smile to him and he grinned before turn to Rias with smile.

"Buchou, let's go home."

"…Ise."

He then look at the person next to Rias. It's a dandy man with crimson hair. It's Rias father. He walk in front of him and bow his head down.

"I will take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Buchou with me."

Ria's father doesn't say anything and closes his eyes.

Nii-san turn and looking for Sirzechs but he already left

"You better finish what you done Nii-san and leave" I said with closed eyes and stern voice

Nii-san look at me sheepishly before take Rias hand.

He then take out the magic-circle that Grayfia-san gave him and

SHIIIIINE!

What appears from the magic-circle is a four legged beast with wings that I can't even tell whether it's a lion or an eagle. If i recall it was

"Griffon…"

I heard someone in the hall saying that

ROAR!

Griffon makes a roar and then starts to move towards the hole he made earlier

"I'll be waiting at the club room!" Nii-san told us and look into me again

"Show off" I grunted with closed eyes and smirk

"Heh! Brat!" He smirked back before ride the Griffon and it flies up to the sky of the Underworld while carrying him and Rias

I only look to him who flying in the sky with smile.. To think i will involved in something like this...

I never imagine my life from normal one will become like this.. Life with devil... Seeing legendary creature with my own eyes... Fighting for my life...

Yeah... Though i not dare to admit it

But my life now isn't boring anymore...

Heh...

Beside... It not too bad

I then turn to Asia who still look at the sky

"Now excuse me everyone i also have someone to dance with" I said before putting my hand on Asia shoulder

"Eh?"

I make single hand seals and we gone with whirl of green-yellow flames

"Ara, ara" Akeno commented when Kai leave

"That was interesting" Kiba added before glance to Koneko who seems jealous

"Ara? Jealous Koneko?" Akeno asked to Koneko who have light pink on her cheeks immediately

"Hn!" Koneko grunted like a certain brown haired swordman make Akeno and Kiba laugh

Sona who watching since the beginning frowned seeing this

'Looks like i have competition... I don't mind to share actually.. But.. How about the other?' Sona thought while shift her glasses

* * *

With Kai

"K-Kai-san!" Asia said nervously to me who hold her hand

"Don't you ever dance?" I asked her and she shook her head make me chuckle

"Come. I will lead you" I said warmly and hold her hips make her blush "Follow my lead"

I then began to dance and Asia blushing while slowly following me

"You know. You look good on that" I praised when i see her dress

White dress that not much reveal her skin.. But enough tho show her real heart.. Despite having bat wing her heart was pure as snow... Untainted... And beauty

Asia blushed when hearing my word as she seems avoid eye contact with me

"R-Really?"

"Yes" I smiled and she smile back "I should wear something more formal instead this one" I murmured when see my outfit

"I-Its okay! K-Kai-san is good as always" She assured me and i blinked

"As always?"

She blushing and look to the ground make me chuckle so young and innocent

"Thank you Asia. I appreciate your word" I smiled

"H-Hai! Y-Your welcome"

"..."

"..."

"W-We will always be together right Kai-san?" Asia asked me in low tone and i blinked before smile again

"Yeah. We will always be together" I chuckled a bit and she stop dancing and hug me tightly. I hug her back with smile and pat her head

"I'm happy.. Kai-san..." She said with sincere tone

I only silence for moment... Do i happy? With my life like this?

The life where i should kill people

The life where i will often fight

The life where God isn't exist anymore

The life where i can dead anytime

The life where i can lose everyone precious for me anytime

...

And most of all...

The life where i feel i was part of something important in the world

"I also happy Asia" I smiled warmly and tighten my hug. I then pull her from my hug and give her kiss on forehead

"Hihihi" I grinned to her who now has shock, surprise and happy expression on her face. Slowly blush erupted on her face and...

She faint..

I caught her in time while laughing. I must say she was cute girl. To think i would meet one like this.. I was a nerd back at my previous life..

?! An ill intent?! This was exactly the same one when i was at abandoned church before! I turn with my Sharingan active. I see a blonde haired young man glare to me behind the wall. However his eyes widened when i turn to him and he quickly leave

Too late

I already look your face... I don't know who are you but thanks to Sharingan i will always remember your face

And if you dare to touch Asia... Not even Azazel, Michael and Sirzechs will able to save you from my wrath..

* * *

"Hyoudou Kai... He really interesting..." Sirzechs murmured as he glance to Asia and Kai who dancing from camera that record them

He was glad that his cute little sister now free from her engagement and it was thanks to Hyoudou Issei and his brother. His brother helping him in battle by provide Holy Water Greanade and Holy Sword to him

Now he think about it. Kai and Issei was very different yet. Also very same...

Both of them will do anything to make the people around them happy and even will do it without care the consequences for themselves

But he frowned a little when he recall about Kai

There something inside him that bother him... But he can't put it where... There darkness inside him that very strong.. But his Sacred Gear was Blade Blacksmith the Sacred Gear that create Holy Sword..

But he know he not wrong...

Is that mean he has another Sacred Gear?

Only time will tell... For now... Let he and his brother enjoy their time

* * *

"You sure about this?"

"Yes. I look into it by myself. He able to hold his ground against The Strongest Youth, Sairaorg Bael. His brute strength when using Senjutsu is on par with Heracles or maybe stronger. He also has same Sacred Gear like Jeanne, Blade Blacksmith"

"Ha! Definetely Diamond we found! I will tell Jeanne to visit him soon! For now keep an eye on him Georg! I want every detail of his progress"

"if that what you want. Then think it done Cao Cao" Georg answered


	9. Just an ordinary day

**Hello, hello everyone how are you all? Writer in here!**

**Anyway not much that i want to talk except few thing**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who still appreciate my story even the grammar was suck. Thanks for you all!**

**And the other is about Kai harem. To be honest i got confused about it**

**I was thinking to give him : Asia. Koneko, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona and Serafall.**

**However when i see and think about it. I plan to add Irina too but if i sdo that i afraid Ise will become too minor**

**Ise harem : Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Kunou, and Ravel**

**Kai harem : Asia. Koneko, Xenovia, Le Fay, Irina, Sona and Serafall**

**So how about it? It is good?**

**And should i make Kai learn more jutsu? Or give him some familiar to summon? Here is Kai current Jutsu list**

**Goukyaku no Jutsu**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

**Rasengan (And it nature transformation like Rasenshuriken later)**

**Henge no Jutsu**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu**

**Shunshin no Jutsu**

**Please help me with the problem above. I really need your opinion**

* * *

**Chapter 8. Just an ordinary day  
**

* * *

"Nii-san! Are you still sleeping? Breakfast almost ready!" I yell and knock Nii-san door

"Y-Yeah! Wait for moment!"

I sighed a bit and rub my temple. Ah hello everyone this is Hyoudou Kai. Is been few days after incident with Raiser.

I manage to control my magic better now, thanks with help of Sona-sempai. Me and Asia train together in magic. She definitely has talent and even can create better barrier for her first time

"Kai, wait for us a bit longer. Both Ise and i need to get ready"

That was Rias-sempai voice! Ah right after Raiser incident too Rias-sempai life in our house. Mann. This house got more crowded. Who next going to life in here? Akeno and Koneko? Oh geez!

I clear my throat and knock harder

"Rias-sempai! As much i'd like you act lovey dovey with Ise-nii but i don't want to become Uncle that quick! So quick finish your business and eat breakfast!" I yelled before turn and sigh

"Ah? Kai-san!" Asia called me from stairs

"Hello Asia. Are breakfast ready?" I asked to her and she nodded

"Yes... Where Ise-san and Buchou-san?" She asked me

"They doing something private in Nii-san room" I sighed "Trust me you don't want to know" I said quickly when she about to open her mouth to ask. At now Asia doesn't need to know what Rias an Nii-san do!

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

We then start to eat with Asia on my side and Rias on Ise side. I can see Nii-san seems pleased with Rias presence. Can't help it, he was a perv after all

"Who the one made this?" Rias asked

"Is it good Rias-san?" Dad asked her and she nodded "It was Kai and Asia. Both of them make a good couple!"

Asia blushing in embarrassment while i only rolled my eyes and eat with calm

"Hey! Kai! Say something!" Mom said to me

"Hn!"

Everyone sweatdropped at that but i ignore it and keep eating

"Ise, there's more, so eat in a calmly manner."

"Y-Yes, Buchou..."

Nii-san and Rias-sempai act like wife and husband. Well can't be helped seeing Rias-sempai seems attracted by Nii-san. Unfortunately Nii-san was idiot. I glance to Asia who eating with smile, well this is the food we make together. Of course she like it

"Asia there are rice on your hair" I said when i notice some rice on her hair

"Really?" She asked me and i nodded. I stroke her hair and take the rice then toss it away

"There"

"T-Thanks Kai-san!"

"Your welcome"

I ate back but i notice Nii-san and Dad look at me with strange expression. Nii-san about to open his mouth

"Your comment are unwanted. Say something stupid and you will find my sword at your groin" I said in stoic tone while put chopstick on my mouth "The same thing could be said to you dad" I added when Dad open his mouth

Both pervert grumble and close their mouth while grumbled incoherently but i ignore them and keep eat. Rias and Asia along with mom giggling seeing our antic

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you Ise, Kai. Today the club members are coming here." Rias told Nii-san

"Huh? Koneko-chan and the others? Are we doing something in our house?" Nii-san said in surprise while i only blinked in reply

"Yes, I'm thinking about having the Occult Research Club meeting here."

"Huh, at my house?"

"Do you remember what I said before? It's about time to clean the whole old school building. Apparently they asked the cleaners to clean it."

"Is that so..." I said in monotone and nodded

Half of that is a lie. The truth is that she uses her familiar to clean the building. She said it like that to explain it to our parents. Rias turn to Dad and Mom then bow her head down

"I'm very sorry Otou-sama, Oka-sama."

"That's all right Rias-san. I heard that you are taking good care of Ise. I'm also happy that Ise and Kai has more female friends." Mom said and i look into her with look that say "Mom please don't say something stupid". She glance at me and pull out her tongue make me rolled my eyes

"She's right. I like Matsuda-kun and Motohama-kun, but i think it's also important to have a friend who plays safe. You can't enjoy youth by staying in your room and talking about naughty stuff.. As for Kai... I don't think she ever bring friend in here" Dad commented

"Eh? He bring one! Don't you forget? Tomoe-san!" Mom said to Dad

"Ah! Yes i remember. She was cute girl and polite one too. Speaking of Tomoe-san how is she Kai?" Dad asked me. I can tell Asia seems displeased hearing this

"She fine. She was Student Council member so she often busy" I answer calmly

"Why don't you bring her here again sometime Kai? Surely it won't be hurt" Mom said and i only chewing my food

"Hn!"

"Don't "Hn!" Me young man! You need to socialize more! You only be friend with Asia-san, Ise and Rias-san. Me and Otou-san are worry about you" Mom frowned to me while i only look at her with look that say "You has told me that for hundred time"

As if she know my look she sighed and pinch her bridge nose "Kai.. You-"

"I'm fine mom. Honestly" I said in monotone while chewing my food. Mom only silence before she and Dad let out sigh once again. Nii-san merely shook his head since it was daily routine if we talk about my life. Asia and Rias cast worry look to me but i only silence and keep eat until

RING! RING!

My cell phone ringing from my pocket i put it out then look who calling. It was Le Fay. I put it on my ear and answer it

"Hello Le Fay-dono" I greeted

[Hello Kai-san! How are you! I have heard the incident on Gremory wedding! I heard you able to hold your ground against the Strongest Youth Devil!]! Come her childish voice

"I'm fine Le Fay-dono. The incident is went well. The strongest really? I didn't know about that. However i can't told you much since i in middle of breakfast now with my family" I answered indicating that mean there my parents who only normal human

[Oh? Is that so? Errr sorry for disturb you then! Call me back later or text me okay?] She said nervously

"Hai. I will contact you back later" I answered

[Okay! Ja Ne! Onii-sama said Hi and he want to spar with you again next time!]

"Tell Arthur-san that i won't lose on our spar next time. Good morning and have a good day" I said and cut the communication. I about to eat but notice the look everyone give to me

"What?" I asked

"Who is that?" Mom asked

"Le Fay. She my foreigner friend. She also my training partner in Martial Art" I answered

"You has foreigner friend?!" Dad said in disbelief and i only give him look that say "Is it really that strange?"

"Yes it is. You should bring her here sometime" Mom told me and i sighed

"Hey Kai..." Nii-san called me make me turn to him "You said you won't lose to this Arthur person next time right?" I nodded at that "What game you play with him?"

"Its not a game. Its a sword fight. And he beat me" I answered and everyone have surprised face

"He beat you?!" Dad asked in surprise

"Yes. I'm not invincible Dad" I answered

"But your skill in sword is very good. You even able to slice rock with bokken" Mom commented

"Yes. However Arthur-san skill is beyond my skills. I only manage to hurt him but not fatal while he able to hit me in fatal area" I explained as i recall Arthur using Caliburn. Damn! He's good. I have to admit that! Though i able to injure him bad enough but i still can't beat him

"He really beat you? In real battle?" Rias asked and she mean is "He beat you in real? Using all your abilities?"

"Yes.. In **_sword_** battle..." I answered and she nodded

* * *

"I never knew you are that good"

TAP

"Ahaha. To be honest i was holding back yesterday but i'm still not sure am i going to win against Sairaorg-san yesterday, even if i go all out"

TAP

"Well if you able to win against him i will be surprised. After all he was the strongest of my generation"

TAP

"Is that so? I knew the moment i trade punch with him he not ordinary High-class devil"

TAP

"But still you able to hold your grounds against him is impressive. I have seen how he's battle and he was strong. Very strong. Checkmate"

"Ah you win. Looks like our gap back into 3" I said calmly while Sona only smirk and shift her glasses

"I must say you almost got me. But i see your plan at last seconds. You getting better on this game" Sona praised

"Thanks Sona-sempai" I nodded to her

"You should smile more often Kai. Its good for health" Sona told me with frown

"Hn!" I only grunted on her reply and she sighed

"I take it as no" She said

"Hn!"

"Stop that!" She said with scowl make me chuckle

"Its fun to see you like that sempai" I chuckled. Sona blushed in embarrassment and shift her glasses

"W-Well. That's not funny for me!" She trying to speak in stern tone though it failed miserably

"So how are you? I never heard about you having problem. Like marriage arrangement?" I asked

"I do have marriage arrangement. However i'm not playing Rating Game. If my fiance able to beat me in chess then i will marry him" She answered. Is that so? So you prefer at least a smart husband eh?

"Hmm. Reasonable for you seeing you are smart woman. If your husband more stupid than you then it will be shame" I nodded in agreement

"W-Well. But actually it was up to me to who i'm married too. Even if it human. As long the human was strong then my family is fine" Sona said with blush and shift her glasses make me blinked

"Is that so? Interesting family you have there" I smiled a little to her who blushed more and look to the floor. I chuckle and rub my head, don't know why but i'm not feel good somehow

"Kai? You okay?" Sona asked me when she notice my antic

"Ah? I'm fine sempai just little headache" I replied. She scowl for moment before nodded

"If you say so then. I hear Occult Research Club will visit your home today"

"Ah. Yes Rias-sempai said so"

"... Kai... Emmm" Sona seems embarrassing about something. She seems want to talk but shy

"What is it sempai?" I asked

"Err.. Can i also visit your house?" She asked shyly make me blinked. Is that it?

"Sure. Why not? You can come but i don't know what Rias-sempai would say later" I said

"W-Well... I-I won't come today.. M-Maybe later! M-May i?" She asked

"Sure. Feel free to come sempai. My door always open for you" I smiled and she nodded with red face

"O-Okay" She reply timidly. I turn to see clock. I think its time to go home

"Sempai. I will go home now, thank you for the game" I bowed to her and she nodded

"Its okay Kai. I also bored sometime seeing no one give me challenge" Sona replied and shift her glasses. I give her last salute before i leave

* * *

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in grade school."

"Ara ara, so he went into the beach naked."

"Hey Akeno-san! Hey mum, stop showing her things!"

Having a meeting, huh. The ORC meeting which was supposed to take place in our house was crumbled by the album Mom brought

"...Ise-sempai's embarrassing past." Koneko commented

"You also can't look, Koneko-chaaaaaaan!".

I merely sip my tea calmly while looking at the scene. Seeing Nii-san being like this is fun actually

"...Small Ise." Rias murmured and i glance to her with analytic look. I sweatdropped when her eyes seems sparkle and blush appear on her cheeks. And it only get bigger when i hear her murmured

"...Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child..."

I never thought Rias-sempai was shota-con... This is side of her that i never see

Koneko look into the album for moment before she frown

"Where Kai-sempai picture?" She asked to Mom

"Ah. Kai album. Wait a moment" Mom said and go to take the album

"Hey Kai! You don't afraid they will find something embarrassing?" Nii-san asked me

"Why must embarrassing? It was behavior when we was kid. It only natural if you act like children" I said calmly and he sweatdropped

"I expect no less from you" He muttered

"Here the album" Mom appear and bring the album then Asia, Koneko and everyone take a look

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Even since child you already have these face huh?" Nii-san deadpanned when he stare at my album. Mostly it filled with me who has my stoic face. There also a photo where i was 4 and wore my stoic face while holding bokken and behind me was large building

"What do you expect? It was my nature" I sipped my drink and everyone sweatdropped before they turn back to the album

"Oh my look at this. He smiling!" Akeno pointed to some picture with smile and i can tell everyone seems cringed when look into the picture so i take a look at the picture.. And i sweatdropped

The picture was me when 7 who smirking while around me are many unconscious kids and i beat up some kid with my bokken

"When this being taken?" I asked with sweatdropped

"I don't know you are sadist Kai-kun" Akeno give me her own sadist smile make my sweatdropped get bigger

"K-Kai-san! Why you bullying people?" Asia asked me

"Hmmm.. If i recall those kids was bully in school... Ah yes i remember those kids that time make fun with Nii-san by hide his bag so i beat them out" I said as i put my fist above my palm with light bulb appear above my head while make 'o' face

"Ah! I remember too! I the one who take this picture! To blackmail them so they not bully me anymore!" Nii-san added and also put his fist above his palm along with light bulb on his head and also make an 'o' face

'These twin are devil when they were kid!' Everyone thought seeing their face and their antic

"Hey. He smile on this" Koneko pointed with blush a little and everyone look again while i also look from above

It was picture where i wearing white kimono and black hakama. I crouch down, bokken rested on my shoulder and i feed stray cats with smile on my face

"Well.. I guess you do smile when you kid" Nii-san grinned to me while i only rolled my eyes and say nothing

"This one too!" Kiba pointed

In the picture, it was me when 11, i wore gray t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and my hand extended to the sky as if i want to grab something while smiling

"Hmmm... And who the one take this?" I asked while glance to Nii-san

"Not remember that one" He shrugged

"You should smile more often Kai-sempai.. You has good smile" Koneko commented with light pink on her cheeks. I give her blank look that say "You are not in position to say that"

"B-But K-Koneko-san is true! You should smile more often!" Asia insisted and Koneko put her hand on her shoulder

"Asia-sempai.." She called with nod

"Yes. I understand your feeling Koneko-san" Asia nodded back and somehow i can see holy light shine upon them from the sky! Oey! Oey! Those two went to another world!

"Hahaha! Kai-kun and Issei-kun are funny when they kid" Kiba laughed while look into the picture

"O-Oi, Kiba! You don't look!"

Nii-san try to take the album from Kiba's hand, but he dodges it smoothly.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more." Kiba laughed while dodging Nii-san before he turn to me "Kai-kun hold Ise-kun for me while i enjoying the picture!"

I sighed seeing this though i'm not not like it

Kiba are like second brother to me other than Ise. Ever since Ise become devil Kiba and i also getting close. While Nii-san see Kiba as rival i see Kiba as another brother

Suddenly Kiba stopped and look the picture with surprise. I narrowed my eyes and look into the picture along with Nii-san

It was the picture where me, Irina and Nii-san play together... Well they play together while i only hold my bokken with stoic face. There also Irina father who hold some sword which i notice it was Holy Sword

"Do you two remember this?" Kiba asks us seriously.

"Hmm, no, since I was really small back then..." Nii-san answered

"I remember... It was Irina-chan Nii-san. Her father ask me about training in sword. He want to take me with him to the church but i refuse it.. And those sword... Its not ordinary sword" I answered as i recall Irina father offer to become priest like him and work for the church after he see my talent at sword

"I see... Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place..." Kiba laugh with cold tone

"H-Hey.. What is wrong with that sword?" Nii-san asked

"That was a Holy Sword" I answer Nii-san wtih serious tone

And suddenly i remember the event about Kiba and Holy Sword..

Well... Shit!

* * *

"WRONG! LOWER YOUR STANCE!" I yelled to some students

"H-Hai Kai-sempai!"

I currently train few junior in Kendo. Katase asked me to train them since i don't have much thing to do while Occult Research Club playing dodgeball

"No. Not like that! Your footwork is wrong!" I shouted sternly to one of them "You need to master the right footwork"

"Y-Yes!"

I rub my temple and sighed. Footwork was basic of Kendo and yet.. Many people consider it not important..

"Kai-kun. How their progress?"

I turn to see Murayama smiled to me

"Ah Murayama-san" I greeted her "These rookies are pathetic. They want to jump to flashy technique without learn the basic"

Murayama frowned hearing this. She was also one of people who like basic the most like me

"That's not good. Without strong basic your technique will become amateur" She said and i nodded. I take a look at clock and notice its almost evening

"Alright everyone!" I yelled and get their attention "We finish today. Tomorrow after school we will do one on one spar against Katase-san, me and Murayama-san!"

"Hai!" All of them said in unison

"You did pretty good job in training them Kai" Katase said to me as she pack her stuff

"I'm not that good Katase-san. All i do was train their basic" I commented while pack my stuff

"So.. See you tomorrow after school?" She asked me and i nodded

"Yes. I have to go home now. Did one of you need company to go home?" I asked Murayama and Katase

"Nope. We can take care ourselves" Katase waved her hand and i nodded

"If you say so then i will take my leave" I bow to them and leave after i change to my Kuoh Academy uniform with my bokken and sword strapped on my back while carry my bag on my shoulder

* * *

I walk back to my house with many thought

Is been a while since i arrive in this world... And yet... The more i life in here... The more i forgot who i am really...

I'm Leonard Ang... A doctor graduate from simple university... My age 27... And my parents... I can't remember it...

I don't know why i'm here... And i don't know how many time i has said those word already... If i recall.. Our next enemy will be Kokabiel... The General of Fallen Angel... And strong one too... He even stronger than Raiser... While i sure i will able to defeat Raiser but Kokabiel is different case... Though when i watch in anime he defeated by Vali in pathetic way...

My training is going well... I able to use Amaterasu but i still can't control it with good... Susanoo.. I never use it... My weapon now only Blade Blacksmith and Jin-sensei legacy...

THUM!

"Ouch!"

I blinked and look below. I see a beautiful young girl with blond hair, wore white t-shirt, blue skirt, and simple sandals

"My apologize miss. I was in deep thought" I said as i extend my hand and she took it

"Is okay. I should be more careful" She said as she stand. She then brush dust from her cloth and look into me

"Hey! You are Hyoudou Kai right?" She asked and i blinked

"Yes. And how you know me?" I asked back

"My name is Jeanne! As from where i know you it because some of my friend talk high about you! He from Kendo club at Kuoh Academy" Jeanne answered me with cheerful tone something that i notice unfit with her appearance

"Is that so. Its nice to know you Jeanne-san" I bowing to her and she nodded

"Is nice to meet you too!" She bowed back with big smile like a child. Okay all blonde i meet since now is childish! What the hell?!

"Farewell Jeanne-san i will take my leave. I'm afraid my family will worry if i go home late" I excuse myself

"Okay! See you later?" She said meekly make me blinked

"Mmm.. Sure.. See you later" I nodded and leave

"Soo.. That was Hyoudou Kai... He pretty cute! Maybe i can ask Cao Cao to go date with him if he join us!" Jeanne giggling like children before take out her phone "Hello. Cao Cao. I will need back up to subdue our target"

[And why is that? Aren't you alone enough to subdue him?] Cao Cao replied

"Well yes. I alone will be enough if he doesn't possess legendary sword" Jeanne said

[Legendary sword? And how can you know that?]

"Let just say when you see him more close you will able to feel it. I suggest bring Sieg-kun. He will love to have spar with this one" Jeanne said in sing song tone

[Hmm... This is really good development! He are good candidate! You done well Jeanne. I will sent Sieg and Heracles later then]

"Sure!" Jeanne reply cheerfully

[Oh and Jeanne don't do anything rash or mention our orgnaization for now] Cao Cao said in serious tone

"Eh? Why?" Jeanne blinked

[There are news about Excalibur being stolen. The culprit was Kokabiel and he bring the sword to your current town now. If we move now we will attract too many attention since Church also send their priest to that city..] Cao Cao explained

"Is that so? So what i have to do now then?" Jeanne asked

[For now. Be his friend. Just talk with him like normal person. Whatever happen make sure in the end he will alone when we ask him to join us] Cao Cao ordered

"Okay! If you say so!"Jeanne said in sing song tone

* * *

"I'm home!" I sighed in tiredness

"Welcome home Kai-san!" Asia greet me with smile before she frowned "Are you okay? You look sick"

"Ah? Yeah i'm fine.. I just feel tired.." I murmured and yeah somehow i feel more tired today though i still wear my stoic face but clear there are hint of tired on my face

"Would you like to take a bath first then?" Asia asked me and i nodded

"Yeah..." I murmured again and head to the bath

* * *

"Ahhhh..." I moaned as i enter the bath. It was pretty good actually

I rested my head and close it for moment

Really... It feels good...

At this situation i didn't need to think anything.. I can relax and let my sense off to the limit...

To tell you guys the truth i almost never turn off my sensor.. Except when i really alone or like now... It kind like habit...

I start to develop my sensor one year after i finish my Senjutsu training... It was 3 years ago... Since that day i keep my sensor ability on at the day and only turn it off when i sleep, or in bath

I half open my eyes and stare at the cell

"Kai-san you there!"

I jumped in surprised and unfornately when i landed my back head hit the bath

"Gugh!" I grunted and hold my head damn! It will leave bump later!

The bath immediately opened and reveal Asia who has worry expression

"Kai-san! You okay? I heard you-" She paused and stare at me. I blinked once and she blinked once

A blush formed on my face and i bury my self on water

"Asia... Please close the door.. I'm fine" I said with little meek voice and she blinked before blush spreaded on her face

"Ah? Ah? Aauu! I-I-I'm sorry!" She yelled and close the door quickly while i let out sigh

After bath i didn't take dinner and decide to go to bed immediately. I lay in bed and let out tired sigh once again. I about to close my eyes when

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who's there?" I yelled

"Its me Asia!"

I slowly wake up and open the door to see Asia who wearing PJ blushing

"M-May i come in?"

"Sure" I nodded and let her in "You don't mind if i lay on bed right?"

"Y-Yes" She replied and i immediately lay myself in bed

"Y-You okay Kai-san?" She asked me

"I'm fine Asia.. Really" I assured with weak voice. Asia frowned before approaching me and place her hand on my forehead

"Oh my! You are burned up!" She said in worry tone

"Really?" I asked in surprise. So that's why i didn't feel good today. Man sometime i forgot i'm still a human

"L-Let me take care of you!" She said before ran off from the room before i able to protest. I let out soft sigh and smile little to her direction. She was good girl

"I'm back! Hold on a moment Kai-san" Asia said as she place towel on my forehead

"T-Thanks..." I muttered and she smile to me

"Is okay... I glad i able to help Kai-san..." She said and i chuckle

"What do you mean? You already helping me a lot"

"Eh? But since when?"

"... Ever since i meet you.. I can feel i relaxed a little... Usually i only be like that around Nii-san... But i also feel i can relax if i with you... You also a good friend... You know i'm not socialize person right? So having one of few friends is mean a lot for me" I said weakly as i close my eyes and missing Asia blush

'He think so high about me... I-I-I'm so glad!' Asia thought with happy as she blushed and look to the ground. She then glance to Kai who close his eyes 'I-I-Is this how it feel to be wife?' She blushed more at that thought

"H-Hey... You can go back to your place if you want Asia... I will heal soon" I said

"N-No. I will wait till you get healthy again" She insisted and i sighed again but small smile appear on my face

"Thank you Asia..."

"Y-Your welcome Kai-san"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kai-san?" Asia called Kai as she glance to him before she realise Kai already fall asleep. She smile softly and rise his blanket to cover him and change his towel again. She blushed before slowly she leaned her face to Kai and give him kiss on cheeks

"G-Good night K-Kai-san" Asia smiled

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. I blinked once, twice before i groan weakly as i feel something on my forehead. I took it and see it was towel.. Now i remember i fall asleep. I turn to see Asia sleep while sitting

She take care of me until fall asleep too?

I sighed a little before i look at the clock and notice it was around 3 AM. I remove my blanket and then i stand. I carry Asia to sleep in my bed again before i cover her with blanket. I go to wardrobe and take out my Sleeping Bag. I settle it on floor before turn to Asia who sleep with peaceful expression

I stroke her cheeks lightly with smile and give her kiss on forehead

"Good night Asia" I said as i lay on my sleeping bag and sleep

* * *

"So Cao Cao also plan to recruit him too?" Vali asked clearly displeased

"Yes. And from what i know. Cao Cao seems obsessed to him" Arthur answered

"Well. Of course he will. After all it not everyday you see a human able to manipulate Senjutsu that good. Even i not able to use it that good and seeing Cao Cao. I sure he will do **_anything_** and use **_any method_** to bring this Kai person work for him" Bikuo commented

"Well... This change everything.. I didn't like to have problem with Cao Cao now... Looks like i have to let it slip.." Vali sighed

"Le Fay won't like this" Arthur also sighed

"Don't be like that Arthur.. Its not like we 100% going to join this organization anyway.. I wish to see Azazel decision first.. If he didn't show interest in battle then we will join" Vali said

"Ah! Why don't we keep recruit him?" Bikuo asked make Vali turn to him

"Bikuo don't you listen? I don't want make trouble for now" Vali said with scowl

"Yes. But he has unique ability. And you know what Cao Cao goal right? Clearly if he got his hand on this mysterious boy it will be difficult for us too. Not to mention his mysterious eyes who know what if it was Lost Longinus" Bikuo pinted make Vali sighed

Its no secret about the descendant of legendary dynasty warrior goal when you see his ambition. It can be seen from his eyes when he speak about it. He want to eliminate all other race except human. And it just matter of time before he turn his spear toward him

"I will see what i can do then. For now let see where this going" Vali said and both male members nodded

Unknown to three of them a certain blonde haired girl hearing everything they said

'Kai-san...' She thought with worry before leaving. She have to warn him about this!


	10. Holy Sword

**I see i have porblem with harem now.**

**Here about the harem. You can ask anyone but the person who will enter Kai harem must be at least has sharp mind or has faith on him**

**I already has plan for Kai in future and how he will get strong**

**But about Jutsu list i still don't know. Please help me on Jutsu list. You guys can see his technique on chapter 8**

**Let begin the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 9. Holy Sword**

* * *

Kai POV

"Kai. What are you doing?" Nii-san asked me

"Train on Telekinesis Nii-san" I said as i focused to levitate several my holy swords and make them flying around

Currently i was on backyard with 5 Kage Bunshin and put some barrier that no one except devil able to see me. It was middle of night, Nii-san just got home from his job as devil

Me and my clones, each of us levitate 5 sword and make them clash against each other. I train using this since i able to learn magic from Le Fay. I maybe can't levitate car but thing like sword still easy for me

I realise if i able to strengthen my mind on Telekinesis it will help so much like Erza from Fairy Tail. I can control my blade and it was good since i realise Blade Blacksmith almost like Erza Heaven Wheel Armor

"Eh? You can do that?" He asked in surprise and i only nodded since i need to concentrate

"Am i disturbing you now?" He asked again and suddenly one of my sword fall and stab to random place.. Unfortunately for Nii-san it stab only few inch from his legs. He gulped a little and laugh sheepishly

"I-I-I take it as a yes! Anyway! Sleep fast. We have school tomorrow!" Nii-san said quickly and turn back to home while i only smirked before continue my training

* * *

Next day

"Err.. What's wrong Kai? You seems not in good mood" Aika speak nervously to me who only give her long and hard look

"I wish to speak the matter about "take bath together" to Asia" I said in monotone

"Ah! About that! Errr what is wrong with that! Don't you know Asia l-"

"I know what you mean but currently i'm not interested on romantic relationship... This is your last warning Aika-san if you continue your stupidity there will be consenquences" I said in cold tone "And i make sure it will be very... Pleasant to see by Perverted Trio" I added and i can see she shudder

"O-Okay! G-Geez! Not need to be like that!" She protested but i give her another look "Alright fine! But it won't make me stop to made you show more emotion!"

"Hn!" I grunted before turn to leave

"That really scary.." Aika murmured when Kai out of sight

I made my way to go to Occult Research Club. Asia and Nii-san already go there first.

I then open the door and see there are Student Council member in there

"Sona-kaichou..." I greet with bow to her

"Hello Kai. Why you late?" Sona asked me

"Apparently some woman try to corrupt Asia mind... And i have to give her a proper lesson" I said in cold tone and i can see everyone shivered at my tone

"K-Kai-san! Y-You didn't do anything harsh aren't you?" Asia asked me

"No.. I give her one warning.. If she do that again..." I merely pull out pen and throw it to the wall. Make it buried in wall just like when i throw it to Raiser Queen "There will be consequences..."

"H-Hey! Your brother is scary.." Saji whispered to Ise

"Sometime he can be childish but don't you dare to disturb his precious thing..." Ise whispered back to Saji

"I take it you just introduce yourself to Nii-san correct?" I asked to Sona who nodded in reply "Good. And by the way. The paperwork you give to me already done" I said as i pull out dozens of paperwork from my bag

"You done already?" She asked in surprise tone and i nodded

"Yes. By the way. Aren't you going to participate in Ball tournament later?" I asked her as Saji pick the paperworks from me

"Yes. And i hear you going to participate in Basketball game later? Is that true?" She asked me and i nodded

"Yes. Tomorrow.. The match will be held tomorrow after your game if i recall" I said. I like Basketball and since i quite good. I play some team. The game was 3 on 3. I already pick 2 person who will become my team

I then stare at Kiba. He seems thinking about something.. I can tell he spread out aura that clearly speak "Stay away from me, i'm not in mood"

I sighed a bit. If i recall our next enemy will be Kokabiel later.. I sure we can survive.. After all Vali will come and beat him later.. We only need to stall him..

* * *

"KYAAAAA!" A girl screamed

"KAI-SAMA!"

"GO BEAT THEM!"

I drove the ball while dodge player from other team that try to steal the ball. I see 2 of my team are waiting outside 3-point zone

I notice the enemy player in front of me. I quickly throw my ball to my friend without turn around and immediately jump

At the same time my friend who just got the ball shoot it and the ball didn't fall to the hoop instead it bouncing out

Fortunately i know this will happen and i jump in time then grab the ball and dunk it

I landed on my feet and my opponent glare to me while i only grunted and passing them

"Hey nice one Kai!" My teammate grin to me

"Yeah. And nice to know you caught my eye contact before" I said and he chuckle

"Hey! Don't think this is over. We still have 3 minute!" My other teammate warned us

"Right" I nodded before the game continued

I guarding one on one. I can tell their mental now is drop low. Only 3 minute left and our difference score are 4 ball

I snap out from my mind when i see the ball is passed to the player in front of me. I immediately lower my stance and on guard

He seems try to find opening as he dribble the ball while glancing to all direction. But my eyes not following him. I only see the ball

I can tell from his movement he will pass the ball since he won't take a risk to shoot or drove through me

His hand twitched and he about to pass the ball NOW!

I quickly slap the ball away from his hand and quickly take the ball then pass it to my friend who outside before i run to the hoop

My friend throw the ball toward the hoop and i jump then take the ball and dunk it once again

Another score for us!

"KKYAAAAA!"

"KAI-SAMA SO COOL!"

"MARRY ME!"

And another scream from fangrils...

* * *

Its a rain...

The tournament end with my team as the winner. Currently i'm on my way to home now. I decide to go home after tournament since i didn't have thing to do

Sona-sempai busy with the result of tournament while Rias-sempai seems have her own problem with Kiba

Its not like i didn't want to help Kiba however if i do something rash i afraid i will change something... Its better if i don't involved until the battle with Kokabiel.. If i do anything strange i afraid Kokabiel will fasted his plan

And fight with Kokabiel is not Rating Game.. Its a serious one

When i walk i notice something wrong around me.. The aura near here.. It filled with holy and also killing intent!

I didn't bring my Katana today.. Well what for my Sacred Gear then?

I pull back my umbrella and slip it to the bag then create 2 Holy Sword. One is Ice while the other one is Lightning. I dashed to the direction where i felt the holy aura

When i arrive i see one man fighting two people. And around them is dead body. I can see the one man seems on advantage and manage to cut down the other one!

He will kill the last!

I act quickly and dashed then block the attack

"What?! What the hell?!"

That voice!

"Freed Zelzan" I snarled and push him away before glance to the priest behind me "You okay father?"

"Y-Yes! W-Who are you?" The last priest who hurt asked me with shaking tone

"It can be talked later! Father i didn't mean to interrupt but you have to leave now. At your condition no doubt you will become burden" I said in monotone

"Bu-"

"I won't let you escape!" Freed growled and dashed. I also dashed and block his attack but my eyes widened slightly. There are crack on my sword

"NOW!" I yelled to him without turn around and push Freed away. I can tell the priest behind me seems shaking but slowly nodded

"May God Bless you Son" He said as he leave

Freed seeing this scowled like someone just kick his puppy

"You! You dare to stand in my way and my prey! I will make sure Excalibur-chan will have your blood before i skin you alive" He grinned manically to me

"Come and try.. Trash" I said in cold tone as my eyes turn into crimson with 3 black tomoe

"Eh? Wait you looks just alike Ise-kun! Ah! I remember you must be his twin brother! Ah what lovely meeting! I can't wait to skin you then send your body to Ise-kun!" He said insanely

"The only one who going to get skinned is you. Now come trash" I taunted

"Ahahahaha!" He laughed before lunged his sword to me. I merely rise my sword and stay on guard

I can see his movement with Sharingan veeery clear however.. My sword won't be able to take hit from his Excalibur.. If it so then

I stab my Holy Lightning sword to the ground and a spark of lightning start to appear on edge of my sword before it launched to Freed

Freed eyes widened in surprise, he skidded in ground and manage to stop his track before got hit by the lightning

I quickly create 3 swords and make it float before all of it point to Freed

With single move of my hands the 3 sword fly to Freed. Freed clicked his tongue before he parry them all using Excalibur and i notice his movement seems influenced by something

"Hahaha! Nice trick! But that still won't be able to match my Excalibur Rapid-chan" He smirked and i narrowed my eyes. Excalibur Rapid huh? The one who grant the wielder massive speed

"Is that so huh? Well that only 3. How about 6?!" I create 6 sword and throw it to Freed who grinned and parry them again

"Ha! It useless you idiot! Don't you-GUGH!" He didn't able to finish his word since my feet planted on his face and send him away, blood gush out from his nose and i make 3 sword before launch it to him again

Freed manage to balance himself and not fall. But he quickly rise his Excalibur and parry my sword, however one of them manage to pierce his leg

"GGAGGH! WHY YOU SHITTY TRASH!" He screamed in pain and growl to me. I about to finish him until

"Kai-kun!"

I turn and see Kiba approaching me with his sword ready

"Kiba? Why you here?" I asked clearly surprised

"I... Can we talk later? We have something to take care of first" Kiba said with bitter voice something that i notice. I narrowed my eyes but still nodded. He then glance to Freed who just remove sword that stab his leg

"Excalibur..." He spat the word as if it was bane of every living being "To think i will found it in here..." Kiba said in cold voice

"Kiba.. I don't know what your relation with that sword but don't act rash... His sword is dangerous. Single slash of it able to destroy my sword that mean it will do same to yours" I said in stern tone

"Don't worry... I won't act rash" He replied with cold tone something that make me doubt his word. He then dashed to Freed and start to slash him! Wait! You can't fight like that!

Freed seeing this clicked his tongue and parry Kiba sword

"Che! Another one! Ah now i remember you are Ise-kun friend! Ahh what a wonderful reunion! I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you!" Freed said with showing insane smile. Kiba didn't bother he merely presh his sword to Excalibur. Crap! If he do that!

A crack made in Kiba's sword make Kiba eyes widened. Damn! I dashed and pull Kiba away just in time when Freed Excalibur shatter Kiba's sword and about to slash him

"Kiba! That was stupid movement! Don't you hear my warning before?!" I yelled to him but he seems ignore it. Damn! Is Excalibur really make your mind that blind?!

Kiba brush my hand off and dashed to Freed again! This idiot! Kiba about to slash Freed again but he jump and dodge it

"As much i want to slice you two now but i have to leave. I already wasted too much time. My boss will be angru! Hahaha! Ja Ne!"

"Wait!" Kiba yelled but Freed pull out some ball then throw it to the ground. A light appear from it and blinded us

When the light gone Freed was nowhere to see. Kiba clench his fist tigthly until it white. I can see his anger but that's not the case now!

I grab his shirt then pin him to the wall

"Explain why you try to get yourself killed" My voice is cold without emotion

"That's.. None of your business.. Let me go Kai-kun" Kkiba replied with same cold voice

"Oh. It is my business. You are friend of Nii-san and Asia. Your enemy are their enemy. If they want to get you wouldn't it be best if they target tour current comrade?" I asked in more cold tone and my eyes spin slowly

Kiba hearing my words seems surprised and flinch. It clear on his expression that he didn't even think about that. I remove my hand from him and give him glare

"Ever since you become Devil. Your problem is not yours problem alone anymore... It will come to your entire comrade..." I said coolly "You are my friend Kiba.. And i care about you however if Nii-san or Asia get hurt because your reckless action..." I turn around to leave but not before give hm glare over my shoulder with my eyes turn into Mangekyou

"I will make you see your worst nightmare" I said dangerous tone and cold

* * *

I arrive in house with my entire body wet because of rain

"I'm home!" I yelled as i remove my shoes and socks

"Welcome home Kai! Oh my why you wet like that?!" I heard Mom voice from behind me but i still busy removing my shoes

"My umbrella is broken so i don't have choice other than run directly to the house" I lied

"You will caught cold. Why don't take a bath first?" Mom offered and i nodded

"It will be pleasant" I replied before i go to bath

"Kai!" Nii-san voice called me make me turn to him

"Yes?" I asked

"After you taking bath can you come on my room? Buchou want to talk about Kiba behavior" He said

"Ah. Yes i also notice something strange on him. I saw him walking without umbrella before" I said and he blinked

"Is that so..." He murmured

"Well i will take bath first then" I said and go to bathroom

* * *

Ise POV

"Holy-sword Project?"

Buchou nodded at my words.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project."

Asia, Buchou, and I returned to my house after we finished our club activities. Buchou and Asia came into my room, soon after that Kai who just got home and take bath also came. After confirming everyone present Buchou had started to tell us about Kiba.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Asia didn't know about this project. Well a secret project like this won't reach the ears of the girl who was praised as the holy-maiden.

"I ever hear about those before.."

Kai says while stroke his chin

"Eh? Where you hear it?"

"When i training with Jin-sensei. That time he told me about Holy Sword. You was absence that time if i recall. I was learning about various sword and he mention about Holy Sword then to it project. Apparently it was project to make someone able to wield Holy Sword but that's all he knew"

A project to make someone able to wield Holy Sword? Isn't it kind of dangerous for us then?

"What Kai said it right. Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

Holy-sword… It's those things that also come up in games and light novels, right? I'm a devil so it would be the most dangerous weapon for me as well.. Even when i hold one from Kai Sacred Gear it giving me chill

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? Just like Kai then but the difference he create holy-swords. Isn't those sword already enough?" I asked

"It's still not enough if you compare Kai holy-swords to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it."

Longinus. It is a Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God. Like the one I possess in my left arm. So, there is a sacred utensil that is a Sacred Gear and is also a "Longinus". But to hear that the spear that killed Jesus-san was also a "Longinus"… I was discovering the mystery behind the history from out of nowhere. Talking to a high-class devil can be really shocking.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords."

Hmmmm. So much stuff that I had no clue about. I'll probably have to remember these things, but lately there is so much stuff that I have to remember, it's hard to keep up…

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?"

Buchou shook her head at my question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

Even Kiba who is an expert at using swords and can handle all those demonic-swords couldn't use the holy-swords.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

Dispose… Sounds like an unpleasant word. I can imagine what it means. Buchou's eyes changed because she also felt discomfort.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Asia. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you.

"Typical human... Asia you should know they are wolf in sheep. Not all people from church are innocent. Many of them are selfish and a fool... This is one of the reason why i'm not religious"

Kai said with disgust in his tone and he clearly scowled.. I also didn't like it. Dispose someone because they can't wield sword its cruel thing!

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Buchou said it with sad eyes. Buchou is a devil. But she is very kind. Buchou told me that she has similar feelings as humans because she stayed in the human's world for too long but I believe that's not the case. I think that Buchou was a kind woman right from the start. Otherwise you can't explain her kind smile. There are also kind people among the devils! And that is my pride of being a devil.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords."

Buchou wanted to save Kiba by turning him into a devil because he had a miserable life due to the holy-swords. She wanted to tell him not to get so fixated on holy-swords and use his powers as a devil. But Kiba…

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

The reason why he detests priests. The reason why he is obsessed with the information regarding holy-swords. He still couldn't forget about them. No, they played around with his life and killed him afterwards, it's not weird for him to hold a grudge. When I was killed by that fallen angel, I also held a grudge against her. And it happened to him when he was little so his hatred against them must be enormous. Buchou made a big sigh.

"Of course he won't forget! Just imagine. They treated like a scum. And yet they still believe in God. But what in the end? Only betrayer... If i were in Kiba position i also going to swear revenge"

Kai said with angry in his tone. Its not often seeing him angry since he always calm and stoic but if he angry.. I don't want to be there

"Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"Ah, about that. I think this photo was what caused him to act like this."

I handed the photo to Buchou. Kiba said the sword in this photo is a holy-sword. I think it is somehow related… Buchou's eyes changed as soon as she saw the photo.

"Ise. Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"No. There's none among my relatives."

That's what my parents told me. I asked them just in case.

"Except when I was really small, it seems there was a child who was a Christian living in the neighbourhood... Kai you have better memory. Why not you explain to Buchou?"

I said to Kai who leaned on chair with his eyes closed

"Shidou Irina... A noisy kid and troublesome girl.. Many think she was a boy because her antic.. Her farher was exorcist... He offer me to join with church when he see my talent in sword but i refuse it.. That holy-swords of him. I don't know what it name but it really holy-swords"

Kai explain with calm expression. Buchou expression hearing Kai words turn into grim and she nodded

"So, there is one near you… No, there was a holy-sword in this area about 10 years ago. It's so terrifying."

"Then is that sword really a holy-sword?"

"Yes, it's one of the holy-swords. It's not as powerful as the legendary holy-sword I mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is the holy-sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…"

Oh. Buchou started talking to herself. Seems like she found out something. But Buchou thought for a while and…

"Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behaviour will go back to normal."

After saying that, Buchou send an odd look to Kai and Asia

"*sigh* fine. But remember my word Rias-sempai... I dint want to become Uncle yet"

Kai then grab Asia hand who only has "?" Expression as usual then drag her out! Oi! Oi! What are you two doing?! Why you two leaving me?!

"Let's go to sleep"

I turn and see. ! Uoo Buchou! Why you start to stripping?!

* * *

Next day (Kai POV)

"So... There will be 2 priest come to here?" I asked

"Yes.. They already contact me about it. Apparently they search for missing Excaliburs" Sona answered my question

Currently i'm on Student Council office playing chess with Sona again. When we play she always prefer alone for some reason. I think she intrested on me because we are rival in chess

"Excalibur? As if the legendary Excalibur wielded by King Arthur?" I asked clear in surprise though i faked it

"Yes. But the Excalibur itself doesn't exist. It broken into 7 pieces in Great War before" Sona explained and move her pieces

"Ah... And here i thought it only one.. If that's true then i think i just found one yesterday" I said and moved my Pawn

"You found one? How?" She asked me in surprise tone and stop move her chess for moment

"I fight with the wielder of it. He manage to escape before i able to finish him" I explained make she scowl a bit

"That's dangerous of you. Why you fight with the wielder of legendary Excalibur alone?!" She said in stern tone

"Well there aren't anyone. Beside i able to beat him. Its not big deal. You has see how strong i am at Rias party last time right? Not need to worry" I said in assure tone. She shifted her glasses before sigh and nodded then look back to the board

"If you say so then. But if something happen to you i will reincarnate you to Devil and i make sure you will regret for been dead" Sona said in cold tone and somehow i feel hair on my neck is standing though i still keep my face calm

"Hai sempai by the way. Promotion Pawn to Queen!" I said and her eyes widened "You should pay more attention to game Sempai.." I smirked

* * *

Well the game was over with me once again win. Sona score is 11 while i 9

I must say she was pretty smart for girl around her age. I don't think Rias will win against her if they battle on Rating Game. Sona intelligence was beyond Rias, not to mention she has more Peerage.. And there Saji too if i recall he has Sacred Gear that able to absorb enemy power. Ise will having hard time with that

When i'm not far from house i stop in my track. I felt 2 holy energy. It come from direction of my house. I sharpened my eyes when felt this and grip my Katana. I already bring it today just in case if something like yesterday happen

This aura.. There's no mistake... Excalibur.. Two of them.. Are Xenovia and Irina already come? I continue to walk but keep myself on guard

"I'm home!" I open the door and said

"Ah you back already!" Mom who sit in sofa turn to greet me. I then see 2 woman sit in front of Mom

They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest. Both of them looked about my age. One had chestnut coloured hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and sharp eyes. Both of them were wearing a white robe... Xenovia and Shidou Irina

"And these 2 lady are?" I asked

"Ah! You must be Kai-kun! Long time no see!" Irina said with smile to me while Xenovia look into me acutely while i glance to the Excalibur she bring behind her..

'He has holy energy around him... Does he has something to do with Excaliburs?' Xenovia look into Kai skeptically

"Hmmm.. I feel i had meet you before.. Do i know you?" I replied with monotone make her blinked

"Ah. You still stoic as ever Kai-kun. Don't you remember me?" Irina said happily make me blinked once

"... Ah.. Shidou Irina.. I remember you.. A troublemaker kid" I said bluntly and i can see Xenovia smirked a bit while Irina scowl a little

"Well sorry for that. I was a kid before!" She pouted

"I was a kid too before but i'm not troublemaker" I retorted make her pouted more

"Now, now Kai don't be like that to Irina-chan. She has grown into quite lady isn't it? Even i also surprised" Mom giggling

"Yes. I must agree. From T.A.S.T kid to this young lady. Pretty impressive" I said in monotone make everyone blinked

"T.A.S.T?" Irina asked

"Troublesome. Annoying. Spoiler. Troublemaker" I said in monotone and i can see an visible arrow stab Irina in chest which make me wonder just where the hell is that arrow come from?

"Ku! As expected from Kai-kun! You still meany like before!" She pouted with tears on her eyes make me smirk a bit. I sit on Mom side and glance to Xenovia

"And who this lady?" I asked

"I'm Xenovia. Pleased to meet you Hyoudou Kai-san" Xenovia greet me and i nodded before turn to Mom

"You not giving my number to them aren't you?" I asked with deadpanned and Mom suddenly flinched and scratch her head sheepishly

"W-Why i would do that?" She ask nervously to me

"Mom. You give my number to Tomoe-san before without my permission" I deadpanned to her who now rub her head sheepishly

"I will make tea for you dear! Wait a moment!" With that she go to kitchen while i sighed before turn to Irina

"Irina-san since you got mine can i get yours too?" I asked

"Eh! Sure!" She then give me her number

"Good. Well how England for you?" I asked

"It quite fun actually! I become priest! See!" She wave her Rosario and i nodded

"You follow your father trail. As expected. Shidou-san also offer me to follow him to England before" I said and she blinked

"Eh? Father did?"

"Yes. He approach me when i do Katas in backyard while you and Nii-san playing "Hero"." I explained

"Ah? And you reject it? Why? You has talent! If i recall you beat up 10 bully using stick that older than you by yourself!" She exclaimed and i sweatdropped while Xenovia look into me with surprise

"And how you know that one?" I asked. The answer is she pull out the photo where i beat out of them except this time there was Irina in there cheering for me

"I had it with me. You saved me when those bully annoy me" She said and i blinked. Ah yes now i remember but just how many bullies i has beaten before?

"Is that so. Well its good then" I said in monotone and she pouted again. What did i do now?!

"Mouu! You are stoic as ever! Why don't you show expression a little?"

"Hn!"

Everyone sweatdropped at that

"Here's the Tea. Ah by the way Irina-chan i bring something that will refresh memory. Here this is picture of Issei" Mom said as she show the picture to Irina who giggling seeing their childhood

"Do you want to say something?" I asked to Xenovia as i realize she has glancing to me since i sit

"Nothing... It just you are have pure aura around you" She said and i know the meaning of it

"You has holy aura around you. You hiding something dangerous"

That's what she mean

"Is that so?" I asked back and narrowed my eyes "I can say the same to you. Not to mention your nature as born wielder"

Her eyes widened in surprise when that word left from my mouth. I merely sip my tea calmly and close my eyes. I can sense Nii-san already arrive

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when his togs got ripped at the swimming pool. It was very troublesome. He went to the pool's slide with his togs ripped." Mom showed the picture to Irina

"…Mu…mum?"

Mom then turn and looked at Nii-san when she realised he was arrive

"Oh Ise. Welcome back. What happened? You look pale."

"Hauuuuu. I'm so glad."

Asia sat down on the ground as if she was relieved. I also can tell Nii-san take deep breath and calmed down. But i can see he still seems not relax obviously it because there are nun in here

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei-kun." Irina greeted him

"Nice to meet you" Nii-san smiled but i can tell it was forced. Irina seeing this pouted

"Why everyone not remember me?" She murmured

"Troublesome. Annoying. Spoiler. Troublemaker" I reminded her and she glare to me

"It's this child. Shidou Irina-chan. That time she was like a boy, but now she is a proper lady so even I was shocked." Mom explain to Nii-san when she see he still confused. Nii-san showed a surprise face no.. It more better shock than surprise

"Long time no see, Ise-kun. Did you mistake me for a boy? It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like the boys. But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion." Irina said in voice that mean something as she close her eyes half while Xenovia look into Nii-san and Asia with thoughtful expression

I merely close my eyes with calm and drinking the Tea at the scene. Irina and Xenovia cast a glance to me. I open my left eye that turn into Sharingan make Irina paled slightly while Xenovia immediately put grim face

Let see where this going..

* * *

"I'm glad that both of you are safe." Rias said as she hug Asia and Nii-san

Irina and Xenovia has leave 30 minute ago. When Nii-san and Asia came back. I immediatly tell her to go to room and wait for me since i know she have problem with church

After that Buchou returned home. Like us, she came home with a pale face. After she confirmed mine and Asia's safety, she suddenly hugged us.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, but I think they couldn't lay a hand on us in a normal residence and especially in front of your mum who is a normal human."

"Both Ise-san and I are safe, Buchou-san." Asia said and Rias hugged them even tighter and held them like valuable things.

"Aaah, Ise. I'm glad… If something were to happen to you and Asia, I… After the normal club activity I was called in by Souna and was listening to the story about people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard that they have a holy-sword with them." Rias said in low voice

Is that so? Now i see why she late. Sona told me first before told her since i will going home first and i'm free man unlike Nii-san and Asia who work for Rias. Very clever of you Sona

"I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servants. I prepared for the worst scenario you know…? If I were to bid farewell to you after we had an argument, then I would have regretted it till death. I'm sorry. I should have treated you two with more importance…"

Ah.. As expected from Gremory. I heard they treat their servant with respect and love.. How noble of them

"Rias-sempai. You hurt me. Did you think i will let those priest hurt Nii-san on my watch?" I asked and she look into me with smirk

"Well i can't help but worry okay. There are 2 of them who know they can hurt Asia or Ise while you fight one of them" She answered and i merely give her look that said "Who you thinking you talking to?"

"Buchou, oppai." Nii-san said suddenly make me sweatdropped

"Yes, I know Ise. You really are a spoiled child…" Rias replied to him

"No time for that Nii-san!" I said as i drag him away from Rias. Really why he have to be such a perv? After they calmed down Rias start to talk

"According to Sona, who had met those two at noon, they want to negotiate with me, the devil Rias Gremory, who has this town as her territory."

"The people from the Church want to negotiate with a devil?" Nii-san said in shock while Rias only nodded. Well obviously a nun want to talk with Devil? Even i will be surprised if i don't know the story

"Then is it a pact? Or a request?" Nii-san asked again

"…I'm not sure what they are planning, but they are planning to come to the club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack us."

"Can you believe them?"

"We have to. We have to believe in their belief since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that come to this town keep getting killed." Rias said with serious face and tone

"Well obviously since i just found a dead body of priest on my home before" I said make they turn to me "There are trail of Holy Aura on their corpses and the aura also strong one. Which mean it possible that the culprit has legendary holy item... Just like those two"

"W-Wait! Are you saying the killer has legendary holy artifact?!" Nii-san asked in shock and i nodded

"There's no doubt. I can sense the holy energy on it. Their problem must be about those missing artifact.. Or stealing precisely" I shrugged

"A-Are you okay Kai-san?" Asia asked me

"Hn. Don't worry i'm not a person who will dead with easy" I said calmly since i wielder one of legendary holy sword. Excalibur fragments is nothing compared to mine who can hold it ground against Arthur Caliburn

* * *

Next day

I on my way to Occult Research Club. Gremory group currently is in middle of meeting with church duo. The reason why i late was because i talk with Murayama about Kendo club and the junior member

Honestly i was lazy to attend the meeting but i do this for Asia since she seems not comfortable around people in church

I arrive in front door of club and knock it

"Enter!" Rias voice said through the door and i open it

"Sorry i'm late. Murayama-san asking about Kendo club schedule" I said as i close the door. I then notice Xenovia immediately glare to me and Irina cast worry glance. Asia seems relaxed when i come it clear on her face so i approach her and sit on her side

"You are human. Correct?" Xenovia asked me when i sit

"Yes. Is there are any problem Xenovia-san?" I asked calmly

"You are human.. And also i can sense holy energy inside you.. Yet.. You socialize with devil.. How disappointing" Xenovia said with disapproving tone

"Such manner. At least i use my holy power to kill stray devil and not use it to butcher random person like stray exorcist. And where they come from in beginning? Of course from the church" I reply coolly. Xenovia narrowed her eyes at me dangerously. I can tell Asia hold my cloth with tight but i keep my gaze calm and look into her eyes back

"I will be happy if you not fighting in here. That's man was like little brother to me" Rias interjected our conversation and Xenovia gaze softened before turn to Rias and nodded

"Anyway. Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?" Rias asked and change the topic

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail." Xenovia answered

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?" Riassaid it with an amazed voice. But Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

I have to hold the urge to laugh when hearing this conversation. Very funny i don't know what church thinking by sending 2 Excaliburs against 4 Excaliburs and general of fallen angels. If they smart, they won't send only 2 people at least

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Rias question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

"…"

Well if you talking about Durandal then it clear even that still won't able to help you! After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Rias offer with her hand. Such manner! These girl really seems have problem with devil!

"I'm sorry. See you."

Irina also apologised with her hand. They didn't try to accept Rias offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Kai's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said and Asia body shook for moment when she hear "Witch" word

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil." Irina asked

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

Okay that's it. It already gone too far

"Would you two leave her alone? You two presence already bothering her and bring bad memory to her" I interjected with cold tone

"And what you mean by bad memory?" Xenovia asked me with glare

"Isn't it obvious? After what church done to her you still need to ask?" I asked back

"If you mean by exiling her then i can see why now she been exiled. To think she will step so low into become devil" Xenovia retorted. My reply was a cold laugh that send shiver to everyone

'I-I-I never seen Kai like this before... And i swear its scaring me...' Ise thought with shudder as he see Kai who laughed

I open my eyes again and its not normal black eyes anymore but crimson with 3 black tomoe and i can see Xenovia and Irina flinched for moment when they see my eyes

"Don't make me laugh. Your church are pathetic. Bunch of fools and garbage... They fear Asia power that's why they exile her. I won't mock your belief since true it was pure. But your people act make the belief seems an flower rafflesia to everyone. Beauty in eyes but the truth it was parasitic, disgusting and controlled by insect" I said in cold tone and stoic face. Xenovia glare deepened and i can see her hand shaking in rage, i can tell she really want to slash me with Excalibur now

"Kai! That's-"

"Is that an declaration? And who you thinking you are to talk like that about us?" Xenovia said and cut Rias voice

"I am the neutral side of this world. Since i born i never heard or see good thing church do. All i heard was the girl who been exiled because has the power to heal devil and a man who got disposed because they can't wield a holy-swords. So in my eyes now.. You church are scum among scum" I said in cold tone and this time Xenovia whole body tremble and i can see she close to snapped while Irina also glare to me

"Y-You!"

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Kiba also stand and carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your sempai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.


	11. Searching for Holy Sword

**Hahaha! Hello! Hello! How do you?!**

**Me I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine! I just got A for an exam so i perfectly fine!**

**Nyahahaha**

**Anyway i has receive some opinion from everyone and i put decision though i don't know are you agree or not**

**Ise Harem : Rias, Akeno, Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, Kunou**

**Kai Harem : Asia, Sona, Xenovia, Koneko, Rossweisse(Let be realistic she will more attracted to him rather than Ise), Le Fay**

**Kai affinities is Fire and Lightning like a certain Uchiha!**

**Here the technique he will learn**

**Fire :**

**Goryuuka no Jutsu (Grear Dragon Fire Technique)**

**Hosenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

**Goka Mekkyaku (Great Fire Annihilation)**

**Ligthning**

**Chidori (And various version of it)**

**Raiton no Yorou (Lightning Release Armor)**

**Gian (False Darkness)**

**Anyway let begin to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 10. Searching for Holy Sword**

* * *

Kai POV

I was standing at the place where we were practicing for the ball tournament. Kiba was standing a bit away from me. And Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of us. Enveloping us and our surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members were looking at us from outside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Xenovia and Irina then remove their robe revealing black tight battle outfit. And i must say it was too tight...

Xenovia remove the bandage on her sword while Irina swords turn into Katana and i have to say Excalibur Mimic is kind of cool

"…Are you laughing?"

Kiba was laughing so much that it looked weird. A smile that made the atmosphere cold. There wasn't any trace of the refreshing smile he usually has. I expect no less from him. Even i will go like that if i experience what he was past

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Ah yes its true. After all i also one of people who got lured by Nii-san dragon power

"…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her.

"Kai-kun"

I turn to see Irina and she seems has troubled face but i keep my face calm

"When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil… I was shocked." She said in desperated tone "But to learn that his brother that was i seen as model figure is alliance of devil.. It bring me more shock"

She see me like that? I narrowed my eyes at her word. Well sorry for disappointed you then

"What trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil and the other become his alliance! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Kai-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

I only give him hard and long look.. It clearly said "Your word are appreciated but please don't talk like that in front of me or you will suffer the consequences"

Decide to hear enough a 4 holy swords appear behind me before it launched to Irina

Irina eyes widened before she flipped and dodge the sword. I quickly channel chakra string on the sword. I move my hand and the swords slowly floating again and charge to her

Irina block the swords and parry them all before she look into me with surpris eyes

"An ability to make Holy Swords... I've heard the Sacred Gear that possess such ability" She said while i merely keep my gaze calm

"The power of Excalibur are impressive.. As expected from legendary holy sword though it only fragments" I commented. I do want to pull out my holy swords but i afraid i will have problem with Kiba. He willing to acccept my ability to create holy sword because it was Sacred Gear

"Kai-kun.. That amazing one was your ability. If you follow me to England surely you will become great exorcist" Irina said

"And become cold to Asia like you all? No thanks. I love my current life" I said coolly as i summon 3 swords above me and launch it toward her again

Irina clicked her tongue before she dodged and dash to me. It was reasonable since i still not move an inch from place where i stand

She give me horizintal slash. I merely sidestepped and dodge the attack with calm expression. She process by give me multiply slash but i keep dodge it with calm. I can use Sharingan to dodge more easy but i'm not the one who depend on my eyes

Irina seems annoyed she can't hit me. Despite her best effort i can tell she aren't bad but she still has long way to go

"Hold still!" She pouted

"That's not what you should say to your enemy" I said as i dodged another of her slash. I quickly dashed in front of her, caught her guard off and rise my hand then give flick on her forehead make her stumble a bit

"And what is the meaning of that?!" She yelled as she intent to slash me again while i keep my gaze calm and jumped and flipped in air to dodge her attack before i land with soft thump on ground

But suddenly the entire ground is shooking. I turn and see Xenovia Excalibur hit the ground and make a quite large crater

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

Excalibur Destruction, quite power.. As expected from the most destructive among Excalibur Fragments. Kiba made a bitter expression when he saw that.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

His eyes hadn't lost the colour of hatred yet. While i inwardly scoffed with his current condition he won't be able to destroy one sword

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining.

"But. It's about time to settle this now!"

She pointed her sword at me and dashed towards me. While i fall into Battojutsu stance. When she about to slash me i quickly blur away then appear on her side with normal holy-swords on my hand and pointed to her back

"**Ryuukansen (Dragon Coiling Flash)**. If this real battle you already die" I whispered to her ear make her shiver. She then turn and slash me but i merely take step back and dodge it with calm expression

"Gaha!"

I turn to see Kiba fell onto the ground after he vomited from his mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia glared at Kiba once, and turned around.

"…Wa…wait!"

Kiba reached his hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over for him. Xenovia approach me and look into Irina

"You haven't finish yet?" She asked

"Kai-kun was good. He is on whole different levelt" Irina defended and Xenovia gaze turn to me

"Kiba" I yelled make him who laying in ground turn to me "This is how your fight sword with rock"

I get into Battojutsu stance and my eyes sharpened

"2 vs 1? You do know that we wield Excalibur while you only hold ordinary holy-swords correct?" Xenovia remarked

"Why don't you two test it?" I challenged as my eyes turn into Sharingan. Both duo glare to me before they nod to each other

They dashed to me at the same time from 2 side.

"**Ryuukansen : Arashi (Dragon Coiling Flash : Storm)**" I unleash my Katana and do full roll slash on ground make dust appear and cover my track

Xenovia and Irina stop in their track seeing this while observe the dust. Suddenly 6 swords launched forward from the dust 3 to Xenovia while 3 to Irina

Xenovia rise her huge sword and blocked the attack while Irina parry one of them and dodge the rest

I jumped away to Irina who just dodge my sword and unleash my Katana then give her diagonal slash but she block it. I spin in air then give her toe kick, she try to block it with her forearm but it too strong and send her away few feet

I quickly step side and dodge diagonal slash fro Xenovia then jump away to dodge her horizontal slash. Flipped in air, i land before dash again to her. She prepare to strike but just when she about to slash me i quickly blur away from existence make her eyes widened in surprise. Well in her eyes i blur away but in reality i spin to the left with fast speed, it the same trick like in Basketball

I appear on her left with and give horizontal slash to her face but she manage to dodge it by jump back few feet. I then notice Irina dashed to me from behind so i quickly spun and turn to her when she close enough

"**Ryuumeisen (Dragon Howl Flash)**" I sheathed my sword quickly and send a quick sonic sound to her ear make her flinched. NOW!

I quickly slash her forearm with my Katana that still sheathed make her loss her grip to excalibur before i kick the sword away

"**Ryuusoosen (Dragon Nest Flash)**" I give multiple hit to her stomach and chest make Irina gasped for breath and fall to her knee

"Irina!" Xenovia yelled and charge to me. I jump away from Xenovia slash and flipped in ground before charged to her

She attempt to do diagonal slash to me but i jumped and summon 6 swords then pin Excalibur with side of it hilt make Xenovia eyes widened for moment as she try to move Excalibur. I landed behind her, grip my sword tightly and dashed to her who just manage to remove Excalibur from ground and turn to me

SWOOSH!

At instant i already behind her with my Katana still sheathed. I place my Katana to my hips again

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! **Kuzuryuusen! (Nine-Headed Dragon Flash)**" I exclaimed as i hit her head, right shoulder, right arm center, right arm bottom, groin area, left arm bottom, left arm center, left shoulder

With that Xenovia began to coughed blood and drop the Excalibur then fall to the ground. Then the barrier got unsealed

"To destroy the weapon, you must strike the wielder. Not the weapon" I said coldly before turn around and help Xenovia stand. Xenovia look at me with clear confused face but i ignore it

"Why?" She asked weakly

"Am i need reason to help someone?" I asked back and she didn't reply after that "Asia. Heal them please!" I said as i see Asia and the other approaching me. I turn to Irina who sit in ground with pain expression

"Sorry for hitting you too hard" I said

"If you want to apologize do it to Xenovia. You hit her pretty hard" Irina giggled while i chuckle a little

"Eh? So you can laugh" She said in teased tone make me karate chop her head once

"I'm a human Irina-san not a robot. Beside i did that since she the one who comment about Asia" I said as i help her stand

"E-Eh? I thought it was because you never know her like me... You going to do the same with me if i bad mouth Asia-san aren't you?" She said nervously

"Hn!"

That was all i reply and answer she got. I then drag her to Asia who still heal Xenovia

"Way to go little bro!" Nii-san slap my back make me smirked a bit

"Its nothing. You also can do that if you want after all. You are the legendary Sekiryuutei" I joked

"Sekiryuutei? The owner of Boosted Gear Longinus?" Irina exclaimed with surprise while i mentally slap my head for saying that

"Just great shining knight. You blow my cover" Nii-san said in sarcasm

"Well sorry for that. I slipped out" I said sheepishly

"And to think we will meet one in here.." Xenovia remarked

"Trust me you will find many interesting thing in here" I replied with sigh little

"K-Kai-san! A-Are you also need healing?" Asia asked me

"No. I'm not, thank you" I said simply

"Sempai are pretty strong" Koneko pointed

"No I'm not. I'm outsmarted them that's all" I said as i glance to Xenovia and Irina who just finish brush dirt from their robe "They underestimated me. If they more serious my last trick to Xenovia won't work.. And also Xenovia was in rage with me"

Xenovia glare to me hearing this before she grunted and wore her robe again

"Since you defeat me consider this information as gift. "Vanishing dragon" has already awakened."

I can tell Nii-san shocked and confused expression when hearing that. Xenovia turn to Nii-san and look into him with stoic expression

"You will meet him eventually, i don't know how good are you but even if you at same level with your brother you still can't win"

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Bye bye Kai-kun! I want rematch next time! And Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen." Irina winked while smile to us before following Xenovia and leave

* * *

"Sempai you are very strong" Koneko praised me while massage my back

Currently me, Asia, Koneko and Nii-san was sit in ground. Koneko massage my back in order to make me relax, something that i find strange but i must say she has good hand for massage

"Thank but i'm not that good... Anyway i must say Koneko-san you hassss ahh good hand for massage" I moaned a little when she hit the spot. Damn! I can getting used with this! Koneko behind me hearing this blushing and keep massaging me

"Thanks sempai" Koneko said shyly earned glare from Asia while Nii-san seems jealous

"Hey Kai. If i fight with one of them is there chance for me to win?" He asked me make me blinked

"Nii-san. Your level already above them. Though you have to be careful since one slash from them will be fatal for youuuaahh" I gasped again damn! I can hear sound PLOP from my joint! Ahh it feels good!

"Do you like this sempai?" Koneko asked

"Y-Yes. A little down Koneko-san" I replied while relax my body

"H-Hai.." Koneko stammered a bit

"K-Kai-san d-do you want me to massage you too?" Asia asked me

"No thanks Asia. Koneko-san here is do good job. She are Rook that's why she has stronger hand and gooood in this" I replied with moan a little again. By Asia expression i can see she seems jealous. Oh great what did i do to deserve this? Women are troublesome

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

I heard Rias voice. When I looked, there was Kiba who seemed like he was trying to leave and an angry Rias

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…"

After saying that Kiba disappeared.

"Yuuto…Why…?"

I then cast a glance to Nii-san who seems also sad seeing Rias expression. He cast a glance to me and i nodded. I know what the mean of that look

* * *

Later

"So you want to help Kiba?" I asked as i leaned on my chair. Currently Nii-san was in my room. We talked about what we should do about Kiba. I didn't have problem with that actually

"Yes. Xenovia did said [The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels.] So maybe we can ask their permission to destroy the sword" Nii-san answered

"You do realise this was dangerous game you play right? Not only you danger yourself from Rias-sempai but you also can cause international problem since you stick your nose to church problem" I said in stern tone but Nii-san not flinched and keep his gaze to me

"I know Kai. I'm stupid but i'm not that stupid-"

"Really?" I deadpanned

"Don't interrupt me! Anyway, i don't want Kiba become exiled. I has seen what stray devil did and i won't let Kiba become one of them. He was my friend! Like hell i would let him become one of those trash!" Nii-san declared

"You seems care a lot to Kiba" I commented and he blushed

"I-Its not like that! B-Buchou will be sad if he become stray too!" He protested

"You are what people said Tsundere" I deadpanned before tilted my head and dodge the pillow that he throwed toward me

"Shut up. You not need to said it aloud" He growled with little blush appear on his face while i only chuckle

"Maa. Maa. Its okay if only once right? I'm not often joking so let me enjoy it" I chuckled

"Unfornately your jokes are humorless. What kind of person who excuse himself with [I got lost in road of life] when they late!" Nii-san yell to me

"A person who kind, handsome, talented, and cool. Unlike someone who pervert, useless, enemy of the woman and watching DvD porn for 2 years alone because he not popular" I said with smirk and titled my head again to dodge another pillow

"I hate you so much when you act like this" He grumbled make me laugh

"Oh come on. Its not often i able to relax. Hold it for me will you?" I laughed while Nii-san only grunted though i can see he smiled a bit

"Anyway. Since obviously we won't look for them by ourselves. Who other candidate you have in your mind?" I asked

"I was thinking to recruit Saji. You know Sona-Kaichou Pawn" He answered and i nodded

"Ah yes. The secretary who has crush on Sona-sempai. He often glare to me when i spent my time with Sona-sempai not i care though" I said as i recall Saji glaring at me when i talk with Sona

"Well now i notice. It seems you close to Sona-Kaichou. Mann Kai you surrounded by many girl. Sona-Kaichou, Asia, Koneko who next?" He said jealously

"I don't want to hear that from someone who got adored so much by Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai" I replied "Anyway! We out from topic here. So Saji then.. Only we 3 then?"

"Yes. I don't want to ask many people. Buchou will notice if i do that" Nii-san laugh sheepishly and i nodded

"If you say so then" I said. Nii-san nodded back before he leave from room. I rub my temple for moment.. This is going to become troublesome

Suddenly i see my Kuoh Blazer is glowing. I narrowed my eyes and walk to it. I notice it not the blazer that glowing but something inside it so i extend my hand to the pocket and pull it out

It was the card that Le Fay give me. I quickly channel magic to the card and suddenly a visage of Le Fay appear

"K-Kai-san! Thank goodness you answer it! I having hard time contacting you!" She said in relief

"Le Fay-dono? What's wrong?" I asked

"Look! I don't have much time! But hear this. If you hear something about Hero Faction whatever happen don't join them! They are group of human that want to eliminate every race except human" Le Fay said in panic

"A human that want to eliminate every race?" I repeated in shock. There are group like that?! B-But there's no way a human will able to do that right?! Even if it possessor of Longinus! Human not strong race after all! I mean yeah there are few human strong but to eliminate the entire race is impossible!

"Yes. And by your expression you must be doubt it. Don't! What i told you is the truth. They are strong no doubt about that even Onii-sama can't beat their leader! The main member of them at least can fight on par with Onii-sama! They want to recruit you seeing your ability. And they will do anything and anyway to recruit you" Le Fay said again

Anything and anyway? And it leader is stronger than Arthur? The member also on par with Arthur?! What the hell?! I don't know my existence attract something dangerous like that! This is will become problem!

But wait... Something is missing here

"Le Fay-dono as much i appreciate your warning but how could you know about this?" I asked skeptically. Le Fay seeing my respond seems beconm panic and wave her hand

"Err.. Err. Its because.. Ah! I can't tell you now someone coming! Just believe in me! Bye bye!" Le Fay said quickly

"Wait! Le Fay-dono!" I called but the visage suddenly blur away and she gone

What the hell?

I put my card on table and lay on bed immediately

An organization... If i recall the only organization that will become enemy is Khaos Brigade... Are this organization related with it? More importantly how could Le Fay know about it?

Does she also got invited before? There's big chance for that but... There's small chance she was member of Khaos Brigade already so she know about Hero Faction...

This is bad.. Veeery bad... What should i do?

Damn it... Damn to the hell!

* * *

Next day

"It suppose to be only Saji-san right?" I asked

"Y-Yeah.." Nii-san said nervously

"Then why. Koneko-san also come?" I deadpanned seeing Koneko holding Nii-san shirt tightly

Nii-san only laugh nervously while rub his head. I should know it will be better if i the one who call Saji since i better in stealth. Sighing i rub my temple and gesture the three of them to sit

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?" Saji asked as he take seat and sit

"…He's right. What were you three trying to do?" Koneko asked as she take seat beside me. Nii-san take seat beside Saji and clear his throat

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs." Nii-san declared make Saji and Koneko eyes widened

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!" Saji screaming instantly and trying to run away but me and Koneko hold his shirt

"I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-sempai, right?" Koneko said instantly to Nii-san with calm expression

As expected of Koneko, she also care to Kiba. Saji on the other hand turned blue and tried to run away immediately. Unfortunately for him Koneko and me caught him instantly

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!" Saji argued to Nii-san

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you." Ise-nii shot back

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!" Saji said in fear while i only sighed

"I know what you mean Saji-san. While Rias-sempai is kind and strict. Sona-sempai was strict and strict. I often playing chess with her" I replied

"Kai! You understand my position! So let me go!" Saji pleaded

"Sorry Saji-san. But if i let you go, Nii-san and Koneko-san will maul me. It better if you the one get mauled rather than me" I said stoically make him crying anime tears but few minute later Nii-san manage to convince him to join us though i don't know how. We currently in middle of town searching for Irina and Xenovia

"Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbours a grudge towards Excalibur, right?" Nii-san asked to her and Koneko nodded at his question.

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this."

[The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels.]

"So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right."

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto-sempai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfill his wish, right?"

Nii-san nodded at Koneko question and Koneko turn to me

"You agree with this Kai-sempai?" She asked me

"I'm agree of course. If i let my stupid big brother do this alone the result will be chaos" I said with scowl make Nii-san glare to me

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" He protested

"Yes you are" Koneko and me said at the same time make him cringed

"I hate you Kai" He glare to me with tears on his eyes while i only smirked

"Your love is appreciated" I smirked make him growled "Anyway there's a chance the negotiation later will be fail and it will become fight. If it become like that i want you two run Saji-san, Koneko-san. Nii-san and me more than enough to handle them"

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!" Saji said in panic while crying make me sweatdropped

"Maybe the negotiation will be a success. If that happens, then I want you to help me." Nii-san assured Saji

"Uwaaaaaa! That's so irresponsible! I'll die! I'd definitely get killed!"

Koneko and me only sighed watching the scene before we turn to each other and shrugged then continue our search

20 minutes later

"This is pathetic..." I deadpanned seeing the scene in front of me

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

We found them easily. There were two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. What the heck? Does they got tricked?!

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

So do i... Whoever drawing this definitely mocked the art of drawing!

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

RUMBLE.

Then we heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when we were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs." Xenovia suggested

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics." Irina replied with weak voice

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture." Xenovia said as she raise her sword

"No! You can't cut this down!"

Is these two really the girl that i fight yesterday? Clearly its not... Haaahhh

"Let me handle this Nii-san" I sighed and approaching them "Irina-san, Xenovia-san"

Both of them turn to me and i can see hungry clearly on their eyes

"Ah? Kai-kun why you here?" Irina asked me

"Me and Nii-san want to eat. Do you two want to join us?" I offered

""Okay"" Both of them answered straight away

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. The one who paying them is me. Nii-san and Koneko actually want to help me but i reject it since i have enough money

"Hey Kai. Where you get this much money?" Nii-san asked me while eating

"I'm realistic person Nii-san. Whenever i beat robber or criminals i make them pay me 10 times of amount the people their rob. I give half of them to the victim while i take the half of it for myself" I said calmly while chewing Taiyaki and drink tea

"10 times?" Nii-san exclaimed with shock and i nodded

"Yes. All of them from drug seller, criminals and robbers. I have 800.000 Yen on my bank currently" I answered and Nii-san face become anime shock

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil and heretic." Xenovia said

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?" Nii-san retorted while i only sighed

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils." Irina said while using her cross.

"""Auu!"""

At that moment Nii-san got a headache. The same thing happened to Koneko and Saji so they were touching their head as well. I only look at the scene with smirk

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking." Irina smiled with a cute face

"No problem. No hurt in here" I said while the trio devil glare at me

Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?"

Straight to the point i see.. Well

"We want to help you destroy Excaliburs" I said straightly. Xenovia and Irina make surprise expression before turn to each other. I can tell Nii-san also seems nervous

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys." Xenovia answered and i nodded while sipping my tea

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Kai-kun, he's still alliance of Devil, you know?" Irina raised an objection

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us. Don't you see Kai able to beat us without scratch? And i'm pretty sure Kokabiel stronger than Kai"

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon and a wanderer Knight. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon and eastern Knight."

I blinked. Eastern Knight? Hahaha funny nickname i must admit it. Xenovia then turn to me

"You are very talented person Kai. Your swords and mind skill rivaled my mentor and i must admit your Sacred Gear if i recall Blade Blacksmith correct? Yes. It very useful one. You beat us with pure skill and proof your Sacred Gear is useful even the sword it produce is no match against Excalibur. It can be used as distraction and offensive. If only Irina able to get you at our side before clearly we won't need another help" Xenovia said to me with clear awe on her voice before she turn to Nii-san

"And you. I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting. And even if it not at least you must be on same level with your brother. It will be more than enough then" She said joyfully

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon or another person… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!" Irina complained

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. Hyoudou Issei is your childhood friend, right? And you said Hyoudou Kai was your role model when you child. Let's trust them. The power of Dragon and his Knight." Xenovia replied and i chuckle

"Dragon and Knight huh? I think it suit us well right Nii-san?" I asked and he also chuckle

"The Dragon and Knight of Hyoudou. Mann that sounds cool" Nii-san grinned "Anyway let me call Kiba then if we agree"

* * *

"…I understand the situation."

Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh. We called Kiba to the family restaurant.

[I'm with those two Excalibur wielders. I want you to come here as well Kiba.]

When Nii-san said that, he came here without any complaint.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other. I can see Xenovia grip her sword while Kiba want to summon demonic-sword

"Now, now we not here to fight right?" I said with cold tone and Sharingan active. I put genjutsu on them when everyone turn to see me and make a Shinigami figure from Naruto appear behind me

Everyone eyes widened even Koneko eyes is filled with fear. I turn off my eyes and cancel the illusion make everyone gulped

'He really similar with Griselda-sensei a lot!' Xenovia thought with shudder

'What was that?! Killing Intent?! No.. Its too real for Killing Intent! And illusions?! Mann looks like i need more training to catch him up' Ise thought

"A-Anyway! So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy sword project". Against church and the Excaliburs" said Irina as she try to move from the fear

"Obviously" Kiba reply with cold and low tone as his eyes become sharp

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to the project, the research on holy-sword is showed result. That's why it created people like Xenovia and i who can synchronize with the holy swords"

"Do you think it forgiving act to kill all the test subject because the project thought to be a failure?" Kiba reply with cold as his eyes look Irina with hatred.

"That incident also become one of the worst cases among us and people feel disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he change his heresy. Now he's and one of those people on Fallen Angel side" said Xenovia

"Fallen Angel side? What's the name of that person?" Kiba asked as he began to interested

"Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop""

"If i go after Fallen Angels, then i can reach him" Kiba said as his eyes filled by determination

"Well looks like i have to share information as well. The other day. I saw a priest being attacked by another priest. I manage to save the priest and hurt the attacker before Kiba come and help me" I said make everyone turn to me "The attacker name is Freed Zelzan"

"Is you!" Xenovia said immediately make everyone turn to her

"Few days ago we got survivor who said he being saved by young man from the attacker. The survivor already back on HQ since he being labeled can't finish the mission and it given to us" Xenovia said as she observe me "Now i see the description are match. Straight brown hair, black eyes and wielder of holy-swords"

"I'm glad the priest save" I said with relief

"But why you helping him Kai-kun? Aren't you going to get trouble since helping random priest?" Irina asked me

"Irina-san. I'm a human being its my duty to save another human. And i'm not made a pact with Devil. I just helping them so unofficially i'm not their alliance. Even if i made a pact with Devil i still going to help that priest since its the right thing to do" I answered with sigh "Anyway. We out of topic here, what did you know about Freed Zelzan?"

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who become exorcist in age of 13. But he overdid it, he even killed his allies. The only thing he care is only fighting and killing monster. He has no belief in God since the first time and only matter of time he become heretic" Xenovia said with hatred in her voice

"The survivor already told us about him who use Excalibur to kill our fellow followers" Irina added with grim tone

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy" Xenovia said as she took some papers and hand her contact details to me "I know you already have Irina contact however for safety you also has to have mine"

I nodded and take the paper. Xenovia began to pack her stuff and look into us

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, **Akai-me no Kishi(Red Eyed Knight)**, Hyoudou Kai" Xenovia got up after saying that make me blinked

Akai-me no Kishi eh? Not bad

"Thanks for the meal, Kai-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are alliance of Devul, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!" Irina thanked me while giving me a wink and leave but i blinked once

"Hey wait!" I stand and called them make them turn to me

"Yes?" Irina asked

"Since you all.. Spent your money on that painting. Use this for moment" I pick out 1000 yen from my wallet and hand it to Irina

"E-Eh?! N-No! W-We can't accept this!" Irina rejected but i narrowed my eyes

"Nonsense. We are allies now beside my mother won't like it if somehow i _accidentally_ told her you life in street" I said in innocent tone make Irina blinked

"Did you just blackmailed me?" She asked and Xenovia snorted

"You are interesting person Hyoudou Kai. Just accept it Irina. We will pay it back one day" Xenovia said and turn to leave. Irina look at Xenovia leave began to panic and i can tell she confused either she has to give my money back. So instead waiting i turn to leave

I got back to the seat and sit then drink my tea and eat Taiyaki again

"Akai-me no Kishi eh?" Nii-san grin to me who only shrugged

"Its good tittle. At least i have my own now" I replied

"...Ise-kun, why did you do this?" Kiba ask to Ise-nii suddenly in low voice

"Well, we are comrades and we belong to the same group. You also helped me out back then. Its not like i try to repay you but i thought i would lend you a hand this time" reply Nii-san

"It also because i going to cause trouble to buchou if i act by myself, right?"

"Of course. Buchou will get sad if you were to go around in rampage. Well, the fact that i made this plan by myself will cause a trouble to buchou as well. But it better than you become "Stray" right? After all we manage to made agreement with those guys from church"

Kiba expression didn't change, he seems unsatisfied with Nii-san reason which make Ise-nii confused how to reassure him

"I have said it before Kiba. And i will repeat it jusy for you. Ever since you become Devil. Your problem is not yours problem alone anymore..." I said sternly and look into his eyes seriously "While you don't care about them but they care about you. And let me ask you. Imagine you have brother. However your brother want to revenge someone and he didn't want you to interfere? What will you do?"

"I won't let it!" Kiba snapped suddenly before his eyes widened in realization

"That's what we feel" I said calmly with closed eyes and leaned to chair

"...Yuuto-sempai. I would get lonely... If sempai disappeared" Koneko put a sad face then continue to speak "I will help you... That's why please don't go"

"I-If you all say so then... Thank you... I will work with you all.. Thanks to Ise-kun and Kai-kun i know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definetely going to defeat Excalibur" Kiba said with new determination on his voice. Koneko smiled hearing this and i can't deny it was cute

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!" Nii-san said with fire as he raise his fist

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?" Saji asked us while he put his hand up.

"I mean, oI'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Oh yeah. This guy didn't know about Kiba and Excalibur. To Saji, he probably didn't understand what was going on in the earlier conversation.

"…Let's talk a bit." Kiba said with bitter tone

* * *

Few days later

I sitting on class with usual. My gaze were on window even if teacher teaching us. We was on biology class. I sighed a bit and rub my temple

We still didn't any trace of Kokabiel or Freed.. Nii-san start to worry if this keep continue Rias and Sona will know what we do..

Kokabiel... The General of Grigori... This battle will be difficult.. I don't know what should i do.. If i do too much Issei won't growth and become strong.. I know even if i'm not help the result will be same. Vali will come and save us but...

What if its not happening?

I already change few thing... And this Hero Faction group... I shouldn't pull many attention..

"Hyoudou-san would you-"

"Glycolysis is the metabolic pathway that converts glucose, into pyruvate or pyruvic acid is a supplies energy to living cells through the citric acid cycle or also known as the Krebs cycle when oxygen is present, and alternatively ferments to produce lactic acid when oxygen is lacking. The free energy released in this process is used to form the high-energy compounds ATP (adenosine triphosphate) and NADH (reduced nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide)" I answer the teacher without looking and i can tell the teacher sighed, the male student groaned while the girls squealed. This was daily routine. Whenever the teacher asked i will always able to answer it without any problem or paying attention

"Very good as always Hyoudou-san" The teacher said though i caught little sarcasm in his voice but i ignore it

"K-Kai-san.."

I turn to see Asia whispered to me and worry is on her face

"A-Are you okay?" She asked

"Yes Asia. I just have something on my mind" I said with softer tone

"O-Oh... D-Do you want to talk about it?" She asked again make me chuckle

"Nah. I'm fine Asia, you not need to worry about me" I reassure her and she nodded

"I-If Kai-san say so then ok. But if you want to talk don't hesitate" She said shyly and i smiled and nodded before turn to the window again

Asia is good girl... She beauty, kind and innocent... Its not everyday you meet one like her

**"They want to recruit you seeing your ability. And they will do ****_anything and anyway_**** to recruit you"**

My eyes widened in horror and my skin turn to pale... Anything and anyway... I-Is that mean...

I turn my gaze to Asia who now look into the board.. No... They wouldn't! They wouldn't dare! I wouldn't let them! This is very bad.. Screw very bad! This is fucking dangerous!

I have to train! I need to get more stronger! I can't let them harm Nii-san or Asia! Heck! I won't let them harm my friend! From Sona peerage to Rias peerage! Damn it!

But if their groups is filled with people like Arthur...

I'm doomed... And i don't think asking help from Sona and Rias will be helping us...

* * *

After school

"You late" Xenovia said

"Sorry. A black cat crossed on my path so i has to take another route" I answered

We has decide that it would be better if i follow Xenovia and Irina since we are holy-swords user and group of humans.

"You already use that one 2 days ago" Irina pointed to me

"Sorry. Let me fix that. I-"

"We not have time for this!" Xenovia interjected with annoyed tone make Irina giggling while i only smirked

"Who knew the stoic Kai-kun also can joke" Irina teased

"Like i said before. I am human Irina. I'm not stoic everytime" I chuckled a little while keep walking

"Does Issei side has any progress?" Xenovia asked me

"No. They said they didn't find any. Hopefully today will be lucky day" I answered

We then began our search. I expand my sensor again and start to searching

Is been hours and yet... There aren't trail of them

"There no progress too today" Irina sighed and i can tell she seems disappointed and bored. I can't blame her even i aslo got bored seeing we didn't find anything

"Be patient... Perhaps tomorrow will be better" Xenovia commented

"Yes. Let's find Nii-san and the other first maybe they found something" I added. We nodded to each other and about to walk but suddenly i felt a burst of demonic energy! And by the signature it was Kiba!

"Did you feel that?" Xenovia asked me

"Yes. I got the location. Let's go!" I yelled and go

If i recall this is the day where the battle with Kokabiel happen! We reach into climax part for this arc!


	12. Red Dragon and Red Eyed Knight

**Chapter 11. Red Dragon and Red Eyed Knight**

* * *

"There!" I pointed when see Nii-san, Saji and Koneko. There also Balba and Freed in there

"I'm on it!" Xenovia exclaimed and dash while remove her robe and unwrap Excaliburs Dectruction "I won't let you escape!"

KACHIN!

Her Excalbur clashed against Freed Excalibur

"Yaho! Ise-kun." Irina greeted

"Yo! Nii-san!" I also greeted

"Irina! Kai!" Nii-san said sounded relieved

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light. Another one?!

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

"Don't let him throw it!" I yelled but too late

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground and

FLASH!

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Balba were gone! Shit! I also can tell Sona and Rias seems close looks like whatever Kiba doing before it attract them too

"Kai?! You are the sensor! Can you track them?" Xenovia asked and i nodded

"20M on northwest from here!" I said and she nodded

"Well?! What you waiting for?! Lead the way!" She demanded and i dashed before turn to Nii-san

"H-Hey Kai! Wait!" He called

"I will be fine! You got back and rest! There will be chance the climax battle will happen!" I yelled and dashed followed by Xenovia, Irina and Kiba

"H-Hey Kiba!"

"I will take care of him! I will turn around if i were you"

With that i gone

"T-Turn around?" Ise blinked

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

Ise skin become pale and he slowly turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain." Rias and Sona were standing there with serious faces

'Crap...' Ise thought with afraid

* * *

"There!" I pointed when see Balba and Freed

"They catching up with us this fast?" Balba said in surprise tone

"You won't escape!" Xenovia yelled and dashed to Freed followed by Irina. Those two will able to beat him and now Balba

"Your time has come Balba! Its time to pay your sin!" I declared and dashed to him followed by Kiba

Balba seems panic a bit but suddenly 3 spears of light stabbed in front of him make us turn to the sky

It was a young man who was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. And he has 10 wings on his back!

Kokabiel...

"Heh! You lucky Balba that i decide to come to you. If not you already dead" Kokabiel smirked

Crap.. I can tell by his aura he was maybe few time stronger than Rias! I on Senjutsu mode maybe can hold my ground against him... But for how long i don't know...

I know i'm very strong now... I must say i also surprise on my development.. I don't know why but it seems my mental and my body become accustomed with something like this..

But against Kokabiel.. Am i really can handle him?

"Hiya boss!" Freed greeted as he jump away from Xenovia and Irina while Balba also stand on his side

Kokabiel turn to us. He look into use acutely and smirked

"What this? The alliance between human, church and devil? How beauty. It so beauty that make me feel sick!" He said with disgusting smirk

"Kokabiel! In the name of God i will cut you down!" Xenovia state as she prepare to strike him and we got into our fighting stance

"Hahahaha! God?! You aren't worth my time!" Kokabiel smirked "Go Balba. Freed i will handle it from here"

"If you say so.."

"Hahaha! Sure boss!"

Both of them then turn away and leave

"I won't let you escape!" Kiba yelled and dashed but i hold his shoulder tightly

"Think clear Kiba. If you charging to opponent like Kokabiel with reckless you will be dead instantly" I warned before he about to protest. He close his mouth and gritted his teeth

"Tsk!" He grunted

"Hahaha you are smart one aren't you?" Kokabiel smirked to me and i merely narrowed my eyes

"Enough talk. Its time to battle!" I said and summon several holy-swords before launch it to Kokabiel

Kokabiel smirked and extend his hand then shoot ball of lights destroying the swords. We quickly jump away and dodge the blast before staring to each other and nodded

We are 4 against one. Number is on our side. He not invincible if we can make an opening we will able to cut him down now!

"Hahaha so 4 on 1. This is interesting! Come!" Kokabiel taunted and he create 2 lights swords on his hand. Me and Kiba from front, we create our own swords from our Sacred Gear and dashed

Kiba give diagonal slash to him from right and i from left. Kokabiel block the attack with ease. He then push us away, we process with give him multiple slash and he parry them all

Ku! Such skill! As expected from Fallen Angel who survive last war!

"Hahaha? Is that it?! I expect more!" He smirked but i only smirk back

Suddenly we jump away in time just when Xenovia crashing to the ground with Excalibur Destruction. The hit from Xenovia make the entire ground shook because of the impact! As expected from Excalibur Destruction!

However much to our disappointment. Kokabiel appear unharmed, it seems he manage to dodge it in time

"That wasn't bad plan. If i late for 1 seconds that slash will hit me" Kokabiel smirked

"I got you!" Irina yelled from Kokabiel back

"No. I got you" Kokabiel smirk back, what he mean by that?! Oh shit! His wing!

"Irina! Get back!" I yelled but its too late. Kokabiel wing slashed through Irina

"Kkyaaa!" Irina screamed in pain and fall to the ground! Shit!

"Irina!" Xenovia yelled

"Senjutsu mode" I murmured as Nature Energy start to flowing inside my body. I already make Kage Bunshin to gather Nature Energy before

I dashed to Kokabiel with 5 holy-swords appear behind me. I launched it to him but he only shoot another light ball. I went several hand seals

"**Goukakyu no jutsu! (Grand Fireball Technique)**" I spew out 3M green-yellow flame and it colide against his blast. It maybe not enough to overpower it but it enough to make it explode

An explosion erupted when our attack colide. When the smoke clear i was in front of Kokabiel with my Katana already unleashed

"**Ryuusoosen (Dragon Nest Flash)**" I launch multiple slash to Kokabiel who surprised. He pull his wing and use it as cover however with my speed i manage to give little slash his face and cloth

He extend his wing again and i block it with my sword while jump away from him. I can see there are scratch on hos cheeks and blood dripped from his shoulder where it got slash before

"Not bad... But i don't have time for this!" He yelled and shoot ball of light to me. I grunted and use **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** to get back to Xenovia and Kiba side

"You able to breath fire?" Kiba asked clearly surprised

"I will answer any question later!" I replied with stern tone

Kokabiel smirked to me and grab Irina along with her Excalibur

"I will leave since i have tight schedule. For while why don't you play with my pet?" He smirked and suddenly black hole appear on his side and from it, 3 headed dogs appear! Oh shit Cerberus!

I never thought i will see the real one.. To think something like this is real..

Kokabiel then flap his wing and began to fly!

"Irina!" Xenovia yelled but 2 Cerberus lunged to us

I summon 3 holy swords and launch to one of them. Each sword manage to stab the head and killing it instantly. The other one got slashed by Xenovia and Kiba immediately

The other Cerberus growled and glare to us. 1, 2, 3... 10

"There 10 of them.. We better finish this fast and get Irina" i said as i summon several water holy swords.

The Cerberus let out howl anc each of them began to shoot flame to us! Damn there's too many!

I grab two swords with both of my hand and rise it to the sky. With battle cry i slash it and summon several holy water to repel the flame. I can tell Kiba also using strange shaped sword that able to disperse the flame while Xenovia counter the flame with Excalibur holy aura

"If they keep shoot flame to us it won't be end! We have to end this!" Xenovia said to me and i thinking for moment.. I don't have any choice

"Xenovia, Kiba. Go after Kokabiel. I will handle these" I said and unleash my Katana

"What?! You can't be serious!" Xenovia said and i turn to her with stern expression

"Go now. We don't know what Kokabiel plan and what he gonna do to Irina" I said in stern tone

"No way! Kai-kun. I know that but leaving you with them is ridiculous!" Kiba also protested

"Leave. Now." My voice is cold and stern. Kiba flinched and stare at me for moment

"If you say so then..." Kiba said reluctantly

"What?!" Xenovia yelled in disbelief

"Just believe in him. Kai-kun is strong. We will see you later Kai-kun" Kiba said as he turn and run. Xenovia look into me and worry clearly on her eyes

"Be careful" She said and leave. I turn back to Cerberus and my eyes morphed into Eternal Mangekyou

"Let see where this going" I said and unleash my Katana

You all know. This Katana is not ordinary Katana... I don't know why Jin-sensei give it to me but it really fit my style

"Manipulate the nature and make it to your edge. Raise Yawaraki-Te!" I roared and the Katana that i hold engulfed in green yellow light

When the light gone. My Katana hilt now is green and yellow aura surrounded the edge of it

This is Yawarakai-Te. The Legendary Holy Sword created by Masamune

* * *

**Flashback**

"No wonder you able wield Legendary Holy Sword" Arthur said as he look into the sword of light in my hand

"Holy-swords?" I asked clearly surprised

"Your Sacred Gear.. Are Blade Blacksmith... The Sacred Gear that able to crate various holy sword" Arthur pointed to the blade in my hand

"Okay. But what it connection with legendary holy sword?" I asked and he chuckle

"To wield legendary holy sword someone must be has large amount light element inside his/her. And seeing your Sacred Gear is holy based. I think it more than enough for you to wield it" Arthur explained and i blinked

"Oooh so Kai-san are like you Onii-sama? Natural born wielder?" Le Fay asked with understanding face

"Yes. He is. That katana is the proof of it" Arthur pointed to the katana that Jin-sensei give to me

"This katana are legendary holy sword?" I asked clearly surprised and Arthur nodded

"I can tell it is. For someone like me who has seen many legendary holy swords one glance is enough to tell it was one of it" Arthur told me. I glance to the katana that Jin-sensei give to me. I slowly release it and look into it acutely

"But how? If this sword is really legendary shouldn't it be contain... Holy aura?" I asked and yes i know this sword is not ordinary sword. I realise it when i train to cut iron with it. If ordinary sword it should be destroyed even if i channel Ki to it. There's no way ordinary sword are able to hold it ground against such attack

"Its because it sealed" Arthur answered my question

"Sealed?" I asked again

"Hmmm have you ever heard something calling you?" Arthur asked

"Well.. I was Senjutsu master when i meditate i heard many malice whisper but-" I paused when i remember the event few days ago. One day before Raiser come to Kuoh.. I heard a voice

Perhaps if i enter Senjutsu mode again

"Please wait a moment Arthur-san, Le Fay-sensei" I said and i began to meditate with my sword stabbed in front of me. Soon a red line appear below my eyes and above my eyes

"Senjutsu.."

I heard Arthur murmured but i keep focus and slowly open my eyes. I look into the sword and grab it

An light suddenly engulf the entire room

I cover my eyes for moment and when i open it my black katana now changed. It hilt was green and it edge was yellow

"Yawarakai-Te... Interesting..." Arthur mumured

"Yawarakai-Te?" I asked

"Its sword that been created by Masamune... Looks like you got good sword in there" Arthur told me as he look into Yawarakai-Te "My guess why you never able to use this sword is because it require holy energy. And you just awaken yours when you active your Blade Blacksmith"

"I see... How good is this sword?" I asked

"My guess it should be at least stronger than Excalibur Fragments... But i sense another energy inside the sword..." Arthur said as he observe my katana

"It a Nature Energy" Le Fay suddenly said make us turn to her "I remember grandpa told me about it. He said he fight with the wielder of Yawarakai-Te using Caliburn and he lose"

"Now correct me if i wrong sensei but Caliburn if i recall is the second strongest holy-sword right?" I asked

"Yes but how you know that?" Arthur asked me

"My old master told me about it. About Excalibur who got broken in 7 piece, about Caliburn and Ascalon" I said to him and he blinked before thoughtful expression appear on his face

"Your old master... Isn't just random person Kai... I can told you that" Arthur told me

"I'm not surprised somehow" I murmured as i recall Jin-sensei training method.. If not because of him i will be unprepared against those Fallen Angel

"The question is how Yawarakai-Te able to beat Caliburn?" Arthur asked and stroke his chin

"Hmmm... Yawarakai-Te was sdworsd that need senjutsu master... Maybe the previous wielder of Yawarakai-Te is very good on senjutsu that he able to pull out it real potential" Le Fay commented and i must asdmit it sound logical

I look into Yawarakai-Te for moment. Is this why you give this sword to me Jin-sensei? You know that i interested on senjutsu... I wonder who you really is sensei

"Anyway since you got new sword now. Why don't we test it?" Arthur asked me make me blinked and broke me out from my thought

"If you wish then i'm fine with it" I said and Arthur grinned

"Perfect! We can have rematch of Caliburn against Yawarakai-Te then!" Arthur said and i blinked

"Eh?"

**Flashback off**

* * *

I still remember when i fight against him and God, Arthur freaking good! Even i using Senjutsu mode he still able to beat me. Well i'm not using Susanoo or Amaterasu only sword battle but Arthur also seems holding back

I turn to the Cerberus with emotionless face

"Come" I taunted and the Cerberus shoot flame to me

The flame hit me directly and when it cleared i'm unharmed

There are red-black aura that take shape like ribcage and protect me

"My turn" I said as i swing Yawarakai-Te

* * *

With Ise and the other

"Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Buchou gave me the permission to use the boosted power. That would be the best choice. But if I used it here, then it seemed like it would be used just to run away! But it couldn't be helped if it was to protect Asia! It happened when I was about to do it.

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Kiba? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up."

STEP!

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporize. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

"Xenovia! Where Kiba and Kai?" I asked her. Xenovia then put a gloomy face wait don't tell me

"Kiba is on his way, he fight with few stray exorcist now. And Kai... He stay and fight with other Cerberus so we can go"

"WHAT?!" I yelled to her oy oy! Its not a joke! I know Kai is strong! But Cerberus is very dangerous thing! And you leave him with these dog?!

"I know its wrong! But he was the one who asked it! Do you think i will leave my comrade behind?!" Xenovia yell back to me, i want to reply but suddenly my gauntlet started to flash. It hadn't even reached the limit. But what was this phenomenon? I was feeling doubtful when Ddraig talked to me,

**[Its telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.]**

Are you serious? Since when did it get such a convenient system?

**[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.]**

I certainly thought about that, but it actually responded to my weak point? So it means it can respond to the power difference between me and my opponent now. That's certainly a good thing! I turn to Xenovia again

"Kai is very important to me if he dead i won't forgive you" I said with cold then i shouted towards Buchou and Akeno-san who were flying up the sky.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Buchou and Akeno-san looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to me at the same time.

"Ise! You increased the strength of the cross and holy swords in the battle against Raiser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!"

Ddraig. It was all of a sudden that time, but is it possible?

**[Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.]**

I explained that to Buchou and Akeno-san. The two of them were okay with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

[PLEASE!]

Buchou and Akeno-san replied at the same time. I put my hand on Buchou's and Akeno-san's shoulders and activated my Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

**[Transfer!]**

HEARTBEAT.

An enormous amount of power went to Buchou and Akeno-san through my body. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"...We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

! The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was our "Knight"! It was Kiba's Sword-Birth! That guy came at a good time!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

"!"

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Well Kiba is here but where Kai?!

"Kiba! Where is Kai? Does he behind you?" Kiba shook his head

"After i defeat the stray exorcist there aren't sign of him, i think he still fight with them, there are plenty many of them" Kiba said with serious face. Are you serious?! Deal with all of this one already pain in ass! And Kai fight with many of them by himself?! Kai you better not die!

* * *

Back with Kai

CLING!

I sheathed Yawarakai-Te as i cut down the last Cerberus. I let out deep sigh and leaned to the wall before slowly fall to my butt

"I'm tired..." I sighed but then i felt another presence and i turn to see 6 Cerberus come from black hole

"For real?!" I groaned before stand again the 6 dog growled to me and shoot flame. I use shunshin and dodge the attack

I have to end this quickly!

"I never use this on living target and controlling this quite hard. But... I will test it to you all! Burn until your ash no longer exist. **Amaterasu!**" I declared as i glare to the hell dog in front of me

The jet-black flames appear and start to burn one of them who now howling in pain. The other dog growled and shoot flames to me but i merely stare to the flames and my jet-black flames engulf their flames

One of the dog seeing this growl and charged to me but before he able to hit me a giant black hand slowly appear from my side and grab it

"Die.." I said coldly and the Susanoo hand crush it immediately and killing it

It was red-black skeleton figure with 4 horn on his back head, it has spike from it shoulders, and Ulna bone area. On it first right hand was giant swords, second was bow. On it left hands was shield and the second was arrow **(A/N: Ah screw description! You guys if want to look it complete form, look into my profile!)**

My Susanoo not complete i still can't complete it yet

The remaining 4 dogs seeing this charged to me. My Susanoo start to charge arrow and shoot one of them pin it to the ground. The other one get smashed by my shield and the third got slashed by my sword in two. The last one still free and i merely stare at him

"**Amaterasu..**" I called again and soon jet-black flame engulf the last dog and burn it immediately

Guh! I can tell my eyes start to sting a little. I hold the pain and stare at the cerberus group. The flame of Amaterasu burn all of them and they howled in agony and pain until few minute later. Not even their ash exist and my flame still burned

I try my best to turn off the flame as the flames slowly disperse and gone. I gasped in pain and hold my left eye that bleeding now and my Susanoo slowly disperse and my Senjutsu mode also gone after that i coughed blood

Damn! It hurt! This is why i never use Mangekyou technique. It hurt as hell! And using Susanoo! Guh! This is my second time using it! The first one was when i training alone.. Susanoo take too much energy and chakra! Ughh even i have low kage chakra class but using Susanoo and Senjutsu mode at the same time...

I lean to nearby wall and slowly fell to my butt. I need to rest for moment..

Damn! I overdid it! If i know my body would become this weak its better if i fight them with Yawarakai-Te rather than using Susanoo! And now because of this i almost in no condition to fight Kokabiel.. Damn!

Suddenly i felt something flash in ground so I take look into the ground and notice a magic circle symbol appear! What is this?!

If i recall this magic is used to explosion! Shit!

I know Vali will come later but...

What if he didn't came? I already change many thing with my presence!

...

Damnit! I take out my cell phone and call certain person

[Hello Kai-san? What's wrong?] a feminine and childish voice greet me

"Le Fay-dono.. I need your help in magic" I said

[Eh? Sure! What can i do?] She asked me

"What do you know about holy based explosion magic?"

* * *

Kiba POV

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

…! …Wh…what… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

…?…God didn't exist any more? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur."

Then the reason why my Holy-demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist any more. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Ise-kun held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did rebel against God, the majority of my life also involved believing in God. Even my comrades… I felt complicated… Ignoring us, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

After saying that suddenly the symbol on ground began to glow! W-What?! I-Is this it?! T-The time! I-It not even 20 minutes!

But to our surprise the magic circle that glowing bright suddenly levitate from the ground before it turn into black and... Gone?

The magic circle is gone?

"W-What?! What happen?!"

Kokabiel expression is shock and surprise. Clearly he didn't thought something about this

"Well... Sorry for disturb your "evil monologe" but i think your explosion magic just being cancelled"

That voice!

We then turn to see Kai-kun. His cloth is tattered and he has several burn mark on his cloth there also many bruise on his face

* * *

Kai POV

"What took you so long?!" Nii-san yelled to me with smirk on his face

"Sorry. A hell dog appear on my way so i have to kill them with stick then after i kill them another wave of dog appear so i go to borrow stick from neightboor since mine already burned and then killed them" I answered with smirk make he groaned. I then turn to Kokabiel

"Your explosion magic is based on holy energy. I already cancel it" I smirked

"Impossible! It was absolute holy magic that used Excalibur aura! There's no way you able to do that!" He yelled in disbelief

"Well.. No matter how strong light is. There always strongest darkness that able to consume it" I said in monotone

"I-Impossible! The only one who able to do that should be ultimate devil level!"

"Ah. But i think 10,000 malice intent from human will be enough to overpower your light" I smirked

Everyone blinked at my statement but Koneko seems know what i mean

"N-No way! What you thinking to use such method sempai?!" Koneko yelled to me but i ignore her

"10.000 people?! Impossible! How could you gather such energy.. Unless.. No.. You crazy!" He roared and i smirked

"I am Senjutsu user. I gather the whole malice intent in this city and overpower your spell... Is over Kokabiel.. You has lost.. Your spell could be used if only you didn't kill Balba... Unfortunately you killed him..." I said and clealry amusement is on my voice since i enjoing Kokabiel expression

That was big risk actually.. To manipulate the maice intent of Senjutsu i never use it.. If i did wrong i can be consumed by Senjutsu malice intent or the spell that Kokabiel put can explode immediately... And it take a lot of me.. I exhausted and can tell i almost at my limit..

Kokabiel now seething and angry seeing his whole plan just got jeopardize by me. He glare to me as if i was the most thing he hate in the world.. Probably yes though

"Y-You! You BASTARD!" He roared and shoot a giant spears to me

""""KAI!"""" Everyone yelled

I unleash Yawarakai-Te again and enter Senjutsu mode quickly. I hold the spear with grunt before slowly i slash it into two surprising everyone

"Your loss was decided the second you killed Balba" I smirked before wear serious face

"So what if God is dead? Even if he died our life isn't changed... What change from our life? Before we knew God is dead does it bother us? Nope. So now we knew does it going to bother us? The answer is big no" I said calmly

I can see everyone hearing this have light on their expression. Good this will increase our morale in battle. I then shunshin to reappear at Nii-san side

"Kai that sword"

"Yawarakai-Te... Seems like Jin-sensei katana isn't normal katana.. It also legendary holy swords" I said to him. Kokabiel hearing this start to laugh

"Hahaha! Yawarakai-Te. I have heard about it. If you want to know that sword can't cut fish, leaves or water! What make you think that useless garbage will able to do?!" He laughed

"There reason why it can't cut leaves, fish and the other.. It because it require Senjutsu master to wield it... And i was Senjutsu master" I said as i take stance

"Kai.."

"Hey Nii-san you going to fight him or what?" I asked before he blinked and grinned

"Of course i am! We gonna kick his ass!" Nii-san declared

"We will help!" Rias added

"No" I interjected make them blinked "Let Hyoudou Family handle this one. Its time for the Red Dragon and Red Eyed Knight shine"

"Kai this is ser-"

"Rias-sempai... Please.. The time limit already removed... Nii-san and i need this so we can grow stronger" I asked softly. Nii-san glance at me with strange expression. Before he grin and turn to Rias

"Don't worry Buchou! I will beat the crap out of him!" Nii-san declared and Rias blinked before sighed and nodded

"Ready Nii-san?" I asked as i step forward

"Yeah.. Let kick some angel ass!" He grinned

* * *

Third Person POV **(Play Highschool DxD opening Sympathy)**

"Hahaha! Interesting so you two want to fight me huh?" Kokabiel laughed "It doesn't matter even if the magic is gone. All i need is to kill you all!"

Kokabiel shoot several spears to Kai and Ise. The twin brother seeing this jumped and dodged before they regroup and turn to each other

"Plan?" Ise asked

"For once i will go with your brain. Charge and kick his ass" Kai smirked make Ise also smirk

**[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!] **

**[Explosion!]**

An green energy flow into Ise body and he grin to Kai

"I like that one" Ise said before the twin dashed to Kokabiel.

Kokabiel seeing this grinned and shoot several ball of lights to them. Ise charged, let out battle cry and punch the ball immediately destroy it. Another ball strike to Ise but Kai in front of him and slash the ball int two before they continue dashed to Kokabiel

Kokabiel grit his teeth seeing this. He won't lose! He won't defeated by 2 brats!

A 4 magic circle appear above Kai and from it holy swords appear and charge to Kokabiel. Kokabiel block it using his wing before suddenly Kai appear in front of him via shunshin and give him diagonal slash. But Kokabiel manage to take step back and dodge it

Kai continue with horizontal slash but Kokabiel manage to catch his sword

"Gotch-UGH!" Kokabiel didn't able to finish his word as Kai feet planted to his face make him release Yawarakai-Te.

"If i were you i won't do stupid monologue now" Kai smirked and then continue by give horizontal slash to Kokabiel stomach. But Kokabiel manage to dodge it though it still give scratch to his stomach and make him bleed

"Why you!" Kokabiel roared and shoot ball of light to Kai face. Kai seeing this rise his sword and block the ball. It explode and send Kai few feet away. Kokabiel smirked seeing this but not long as Ise Boosted Gear planted on his face send him backward few feet before he glare to Ise with blood gush out from his nose. Ise who now hold little orb sphere in his gauntlet stretch his hand

"Dragon Shot!" Ise roared and shoot the crimson beam to Kokabiel but the general manage to hold the blast with both his hands and tear it apart

"Hahaha! Not bad! Not bad!" Kokabiel laughed in joy as he enjoy the battle

Kai appear to Ise side via shunshin and panting

"Nii-san... Can you focus all your energy into one hit?" Kai asked

"I can.. Gimme 2 minute.." Ise said as Boosted Gear slowly shining in green aura

**[BOOST!]**

"2 minute... Got it. Kage Bunshin!" Kai declared and make one Kage Bunshin "My Kage Bunshin will protect you and give you little boost power" Kai said

"Boost power?" Ise blinked

"My clone will give your attack Nature Energy and holy element to make it more strong" Kai said as his clone start to extend both his hands to Ise gauntlet jewel. Kai after seeing Ise nodded dashed to Kokabiel who create swords of light

"I will kill you then blow this city!" Kokabiel roared as his sword clashed against Kai Yawarakai-Te

"Big talk from trash" Kai said as he push Kokabiel with Senjutsu Mode strength. He procces with horizontal slash to Kokabiel but the general of fallen angel block it and push Kai away then intent to slash Kai head but Kai ducked and give sweep kick to Kokabiel

However Kokabiel manage to flapped his wing and not fall. Kokabiel seeing Kai vulnerable grinned and rise his sword to stab him but suddenly 8 holy swords appear below Kai and shoot forward to Kokabiel

Too surprise Kokabiel flying high and bring his wing to cover him but one of sword manage to pierce his leg make him grunted. Kai seeing this went to several hand seals and his mouth bulged

"**Goukakyu no Jutsu**" Kai spew out fire ball to Kokabiel but Kokabiel wing manage to cover him from fire

"Hahaha! Useless!" Kokabiel laughed but suddenly Kai feet planted on his face

"Shut up!" Kai growled as he levitate the swords with telekinesis then use it as footing so he able to reach Kokabiel

Blood gush out again from Kokabiel nose and he glare to Kai who landed in ground

"Die!" Kokabiel yelled and shoot rain of spears to Kai. Kai Sharingan able to see the spears come and he use shunshin to dodge the oncoming rain but some of them manage to graze his hand and legs

"Tsk!" Kai grunted and his eyes twitched in pain

"Hahaha! How long you think you will able to hold my attack?!" Kokabiel laughed as he create more rains of spear to Kai. Kai seeing this rise Yawarakai-Te and start to slash some spears and dodged few of them

'Can't keep this longer! I still not 100%... And after manipulate malice intet of Senjutsu.. At this rate...' Kai gritted his teeth when some spears manage to graze his face but slowly he smirked

"Heh? What funny?" Kokabiel asked

"Nothing. Just you about to lose!" Kai yelled and suddenly around Kokabiel a holy swords appear and start to attack him. But again Kokabiel block it with his wing

"Heh. You think it going to-" Kokabiel suddenly raise his hand and caught Yawarakai-Te that throwed to him. Almost stab him in face

"Hahaha! Is that it?! It usele-"

POOF

Suddenly Yawarakai-Te explode into smoke revealed Kai who hold the real Yawarakai-Te. While Kai in ground burst into black butterflies. With smirk Kai rise his katana and give slash to Kokabiel

Blood gush out from Kokabiel chest make him screamed in pain

"GAAGH! Y-You bastard!" Kokabiel kick Kai in face sending him away but Kai keep smirked

'I've done everything... I'm too tired... That was the last one... The rest is up to you...'

Kokabiel grinned as he about to create spear and finish Kai who now fall, but then a shadow appear above him and he turn to see Ise with his devil wing spreaded and his Boosted Gear covered with red, green and yellow aura that swirling on his hand

Kokabiel eyes widened when he felt the intense aura on Ise hand! The power on his fist if that hit him it will be fatal!

'Fool strike from front like this!' Kokabiel smirked. He can dodge it with ease! Suddenly when he about to dodge he screamed in pain and he look below and see a holy-swords stabbed to his stomach make his eyes widened. He glance to Kai who has blue string on his hand that connected to holy-swords slowly fall from the sky smirked to him

'T-That human! Damn him!' Kokabiel cursed in his mind and turn to see Ise but his eyes widened in horror. A visage of giant red dragon and red eyed knight above it appear behind Ise

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! IT CANT BE!" Kokabiel roared

"FINISH IT NII-SAN!" Kai roared

"Uoooo! Take this! The combined of my dragon power and holy with nature energy power from Kai! **Akai Rasen Ryu no Ken! (Red Dragon Spiralling Fist)**" Ise yelled and punch his hand to Kokabiel stomach make Kokabiel coughed blood before he shoot to the ground followed by red,green and yellow aura

BOOOOM!

Everyone cover their face when Kokabiel hit the ground as pillar of red, green and yellow aura shoot to the sky and breaking through the Sitri group made. It shoot to the sky and pierce through the cloud

"T-They won!" Kiba said in joy

"Sempai..." Koneko said in awe and smile on her face

"K-Kai-san.. Ise-san.." Asia said happily

"Ara ara" Akeno show her usual smiley face

"As expected from Hyoudou family" Rias smirked

As Kai fall to the ground he manage to see Kokabiel unconscious form and with smile he look to Ise who slowly landed in ground panting

He flash his brother grin and his brother reply it with his own grin. After that Kai close his eyes and succumb to darkness

(Music off)

* * *

Ise POV

"Kai!"

Everyone including me yelled when see Kai close his eyes. We approach him and Asia quickly check his health

Please be fine Kai! We just defeat general of fallen angel! I will make Buchou bring you back to life and beat you to the pulp if you die!

"I-Its fine... He just exhausted..."

I let out sigh of relief when Asia said that. We then turn and see Sona-Kaichou also approaching us

"What happen to Kai?"

Sona-Kaichou immediately asked with worry tone. Uooh! I never see Kaichou like this before!

"I-Its fine... K-Kai-san just exhausted... I already heal his wound"

Hearing Asia word Kaichou let out deep sigh. Seems like she also worry about Kai

"This idiot... He pushed himself too far"

Kaichou said with disapproving tone but she smirked and I can tell she clearly happy. I can't help but smile seeing Kai

Damn you troublesome little brother

"Hoo.. Interesting..."

The sudden voice came from the sky. It was not from anyone here. The first one to realise it was vice-president, Akeno-san, who was strong at reading different kinds of energy flow. She suddenly looked up. The next one to realise it was Buchou. Both of them looked up to the dark sky at the same time. I was in doubt but I soon realised it after that.

SHIVERS…

An unknown fear and nervousness ran throughout my whole body. That thing fell from the sky while overwhelming us with its presence and the power difference, which made me despair.

FLASH!

It descended while cutting the abyss sky by sending out a white light. If it came down at that velocity, it would shake the ground and make a crater. It would spread dust for sure.

But that didn't happen. There was a white thing in our sights. A white thing was glowing, which didn't even have a slight shadow in this dark night. It was floating off the ground by an inch. A white plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so we couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. But I was familiar with the person covered in white armour. It had a different shape and colour, but it was similar… It was identical to my "Boosted Gear Scale-mail". Possibly everyone aside from me who was at that place at that time must have thought the same thing. So all of us understood at the same time. We understood what the thing in front of us was.

**[Its him.. Vanishing Dragon]**

So this guy is my rival huh? And he already can use Balance Breaker!

"I was being told to bring back Kokabiel. However i wish to see how you and your brother handle the situation so i decide to watch.. I must say you and your brother put an impressive show"

Ku! This guy just come and comment about us! What the hell is he thinking?! We fight for our life in here!

Vanishing Dragon put the defeated Kokabiel on his shoulder.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that."

He walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him with his arm. He then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving the two.

**[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]**

My gauntlet jewel glowing and Ddraig voice come out

**(So you were awake, red-one.)**

Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

**[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]**

**(That****'****s all right. It****'****s our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.)**

**[But white-one. I can****'****t feel the hostility from you like before.]**

**(Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.)**

**[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]**

**(That****'****s how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It****'****s not bad like this sometimes, right? Let****'****s meet again, Ddraig.)**

**[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]**

The conversation of both dragon end with that but i'm still not satisfied!

"Hey! Who the hell you think you are?! Just come and leave like that!"

I point my finger to him angrily. Vanishing Dragon turn to me

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day."

He turned into a white light and flew up. Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted

I then turn to see Kiba.. He seems in deep thought as he grip his sword tightly. I approach him and hit his head

"You did it, Casanova! Hmmm. So that's a Holy-demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed."

I start to looking at his Holy-demonic sword. Huee so this is the combined of Holy and Demonic energy eh

"Ise-kun, I…"

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades."

"Yeah."

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Asia asked Kiba with a worried face. She was worried about him, even though she should be having a hard time after the existence of God was rejected. As expected from Asia! She was truly a kind girl!

"Yuuto."

Buchou called Kiba and flashes him smile

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted Kiba cheek. Buchou always comforts everyone like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group."

Eeeh?! This bastard! Get away from Buchou you pretty boy!

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Ise, okay?".

Kiba turned to me and I give him glare!

"I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a "Knight"! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's "Knight" other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

Uuh I kind of shy saying that...

"Yeah. I know, Ise-kun."

"Now."

VOOOM.

Buchou's hand was covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound and she smiled to Kiba!

Ooh! Don't tell me she going to punish him like that!

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

That did it. I laughed seeing him get spanked! If only i have camera now this will be good material for blackmail!

I turn to Kai who sleeping on Koneko-chan lap

"Heh... You stupid otouto... You should know its my duty as your dragon to protect you"

I smile to him and Koneko-chan also smile at my word before i turn and see Kiba being spanked. I laughed to the ground

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended...

* * *

"Cao Cao. Kokabiel has been defeated"

[Ah? Is that so? Perfect! We will act now. I will send Heracles, Georg and Sieg to there immediately meanwhile you got close to him okay?] Cao Cao said with pleasant tone

"Eh sure! I can use some time with him! But why Georg also come?" Jeanne asked

[Well he seems very good on sensor. The only way to caught him is using Dimensional Lost. So i will tell Georg to assist you all] Cao Cao explained

"Eh? Fine! But can i have my time with him? He was cute after all!" Jeanne asked

[Jeanne. Please don't do that you will make him trauma...]

"Mouu! And what's is the meaning of that?!" Jeanne pouted

[Hahaha nothing. Anyway keep an update about him for me]

"Suree!" Jeanne said in childish tone

* * *

"So that was Hyoudou Kai huh... What you thinking about him Albion?"

Vali who just drop Kokabiel to Azazel office currently on his room and talk with his dragon

**(He was interesting indeed... However i can tell he already exhausted before fight with Kokabiel.. And he still able to put up good fight and make plan for beat Kokabiel... I must admit he was pretty good)** Albion admitted

"Hmm... I will consider him to join us then.. Beside Arthur and Le Fay seems like to having him around and Bikuo eager to see him.." Vali commented

**(But... I don't know if Ddraig sense it or not but i sense a hidden darkness inside him...)**

This caught Vali attention

"How deep the darkness you talking about?" Vali asked

**(Deep enough to overpower ultimate class devil with easy... I only sense it for few second though and suddenly it gone..)** Albion answered


	13. Calm before storm

**Now. Now, i'm sure many of you going to protest. What the hell?! Kai is OP! He not that strong!**

**But my reply is he is that strong. Let just look at Sasuke. He was 16 and able to breakthrough 5 Kage! Fight toe on toe against Raikage and Gaara, then continued by Mizukage and also Tsuchikage! After that he fight Danzo after JUST got healed! Then fight against Kakashi! He just on level with that Sasuke now**

**And no. He won't achieve Rinnegan.. Maybe later since the next enemy going to be OP like Loki but i still don't think it will be good idea giving him Rinnegan**

**And Kokabiel being too weak... Well he just got his plan jeopardized by some boy. His mind is not right thats why Kai and Ise manage to beat him**

**And the strong mental power. Oh yes! You think Kai able to manipulate 10.000 malice intent and get unharmed? Oh no, no, no. He will get affected by it but it will be later!**

* * *

**Chapter 12. Calm before storm  
**

* * *

Kai POV

Is been 2 days after Kokabiel battle.. The school has been fixed by Student Council... Right now i was on my room while sitting on chair and-

"Hey, hey! I'm being bad here!"

I stare blankly at the scene in front of me

In front of me Asia wearing some bad-guy like leader of biker gang costume; long white coat, white pants, and red t-shirt. She crouch while narrowed her eyes like bad guy

"What are you doing?" I deadpanned make her blinked before slowly stand

"Ah., I'm trying to become a bad girl..." She said shyly

"And why you want become bad girl?" I asked

"Last night i was mulling things over and came to conclusion that i must live as a proper demon, being evil and callous. Since God is no longer exist" Asia muttered sadly. I see... She still depressed about God but i must say your method is very strange

"So, i tried dressing as this source suggest" She showed me some magazine that has delinquent man as the cover of magazine. Oh geez! Where the hell you get that magazine from?!

"Asia. Just because you know God doesn't exist anymore. Doesn't mean you have to act like bad guy" I sighed a little

"But Ise-san when become devil looking up to girl skirts when taking stairs" She asked innocently make me sweatdropped and it only get bigger when she continue "And also bringing dirty magazines to school. Aren't he doing his best to be evil everyday?"

"Nii-san already did that before he become Devil... And it only getting worse when he become devil.." I admitted without any shame.. You really not good big brother figure for her Nii-san... I lucky i had knowledge of my previous life if not... Maybe i will become like you

"Isn't that mean Ise-san are good material for Devil?" Asia asked me and i mentally facefaulted to the ground hearing this! To hearing your brother was good material to become devil! "I also going to try my best to do bad things, too!"

Oh great she seems loss her mind already

"Bad things? Such as?" I asked and she blinked before she has thoughtful expression

"Let's see..." She said before smiling "Ah! I could get up early and drink the milk delivered to the neighbor!"

She already loss her mind...

"Or i might switch some shoes, in the school shoe boxes!" She continued "And if someone drops, their eraser, i could.. I-ignore it?"

She little hesitate at the last part and i sighed. Its not her nature to be evil. She didn't able to hold it and immediately put guilty expression

"Oh my what dreadful things am i thinking?!" She said with watery eyes "Lord, please forgive me! AAUU!"

I sweatdropped seeing her now hold her head in hurt from prayer.. I don't know what i should say about this... Asia suddenly get up with fire in her expression

"But i'll give it my all and train hard! I'll become great Devil!" She declared with determination

Suddenly out of nowhere and i don't know how she do that. She already wear sexy pink dress, make up and her blonde hair get twirled. She lay in bed in front of me with sexy pose and face

"What are you doing?" I who now in my bed while sip my drink sweatdropped. This is not suit her.. REALLY NOT! Asia look into me with sultry expression that i find it rare on her.. No it the first time i see her like this!

"Glance?" She said as she place her hand in middle of chest and lower her dress revealed her chest. I spit my drink when she did this! What the hell?!

She then get into more sexy pose while speaking in sultry tone

"My attrac- I mean, my charms will make you putty in my hands!"

My jaw immediately drop to the ground hearing this! Where the hell she learn this thing?!

"Excuse me!" She suddenly push me to the bed and lay on my top

"A-Asia?" I called

"Female devils have to use their womanly wiles to seduce men!" She said with blush s she remove her dress and revealed her entire upper body!

"H-Hey! Its not!"

Asia suddenly lay in my top and give kiss on my neck! I blushed a little then push her a little

"Where the hell you learn something like this?!" I said indignantly and lose my stoic face!

"I'm following the instruction from this source" She said as she pull out another magazine out of nowhere and i notice it was adult magazine make me sweatdropped "By the way. What it seduce mean?"

If i'm not in bed now i will facefaulted to the ground immediately. She did everything without know what it mean!

I sighed and slowly sit then dress her shirt again

"K-Kai-san?" She asked. I ignore it and keep dressing her again

"Asia.." My tone is warm and stern

"Yes?" She asked

"Asia is the best when Asia act like Asia.. You didn't have to change..." I said with serious tone before sighed "Why don't you clean yourself for now? Come to my room again after that"

She put sad face and nodded then leave from room. Few minute later she arrive wearing PJ

"Asia... Let me ask you.. Are you happy now?" I asked and she blinked

"Y-Yes. I-I'm happy with my current life..." She answered

"Then you should know... God already dead before you born.. But your happiness.. Your life.. Who the one decide it? Its not God.. But its you" I said as i pointed to middle of her chest "Did you want to become happy or sad. It was your own decision... Even God is dead.. As long you happy and didn't do something bad.. I think God will happy with your life now" I smiled warmly to her

Asia hearing this, her eyes began to watery. Tears rolled on her cheeks and she lunged herself at me

"Kai-san!"

I let out soft "oomphhff" and hug her back with smile. She crying on my chest and i rub her back while whispering comfort to her

"Thank you Kai-san... Thank you... I don't know what will happen if i didn't meet you... Thank you so much" She cried

"Its okay Asia.. Let it out" I whispered to her. She sobbed before rise her head and look into me with watery eyes. I smiled and pat her head

"Life as your wish Asia.." I said and she nodded with smile while wiping her tears. Ah right

"Asia... Where you get those two magazine?" I asked as i pointed to the magazine that she brought out before

"Ah. I find the bad guy magazines at sofa." Asia said. Oh is must be belong to Dad what the hell he doing with that magazines "And the other one i found in mailbox. Its Ise-san mine"

I should knew that one...

"Is that so... I see..." I said in monotone and my stoic face back

Nii-san should knew better to put his magazines better! I going to enjoy torturing him later!

"K-Kai-san?"

Asia voice broke me from my mind and i blinked

"Yes?"

Asia suddenly have blush on her face which confuse me

"I-I have something for you.. Can you close your eyes?" She said with shy. I blinked once before shrugged, why not?

"Sure" I said as i close my eyes

CHUU!

I open my eyes when i felt soft thing on my lips. I look Asia who close her eyes and kissing me. I only stare with wide eyes and shock seeing this

Asia separated herself from me and give me smile before she run away with blush on her face

I only stare with wide yes for moment and slowly trail my finger to my lips a blush appear on my face

That's... My first kiss in this world... If i count total in previous life.. It was 10.. Well.. But in this world it just one

Its not bad

Smiling softly i ruffle my hair... Well

Interesting

* * *

Next days

"Hey Akai-me no Kishi, Sekiryuutei" Xenovia who wore Kuoh Academy uniform and sit in sofa greet us

"Ah. Hello Xenovia-san" I blinked while Nii-san has shocked face

"Wh…..why, are you here!?" Nii-san asked while pointing his finger to her

Pa!

A black devil wing appear behind Xenovia. I merely nodded in understand while Nii-san seems more shocked

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a Knight piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a second-year student in your class and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, Kai-kun, Ise-kun" Xenovia said our name with cute face though she still use straight face

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice." Nii-san protested make me chuckle i think i will play along

"Yes. Let's get along Xenovia-chan" I said in soft tone but with stoic face make Nii-san turn to me with shock face while Xenovia chuckled

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy." She said while placing her hand on her chin

"But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is it all right to use such a valuable piece?" Nii-san asked and i can't help but agree actually. Yes. She has found out the truth that God doesn't exist. Even so, that's too quick!

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen, along with Yuuto." Rias said happily well can't be helped. I mean having Durandal at your side will be useful if you on Rating Game. I can imagine already the wrath that Durandal will unleash against another Devil

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou… Am i really make the right decision?" Xenovia said as she facepalmed and seems confused. Suddenly she close her eyes and clap her hand

"Oh Lord please tell me-AIIE!" She hold her head after praying make we sweatdropped

""This looks familiar"" I and Koneko said at the same time. Koneko turn into me for moment before turn away again. I guess she still pissed about me manipulate Senjutsu malice intent. Can't be helped. After i tell everyone what it mean i got punched by Nii-san. Blasted by Rias and Sona then pinched by Asia

"By the way, where's Irina?" Nii-san asked and i blinked. Ah yes that's troublesome girl i didn't see her anymore

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs including mine. The "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again."

Kiba and Xenovia destroyed the Excalibur made from four of them. But the fragments of the original Excalibur are safe.

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?" Nii-san asked

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

She laughed at herself… I scoffed hearing this as expected from them... At least they can talk with polite way instead using harsh way! The human that rule the church really rotten!

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

I sighed and place my hand on her shoulder make her turn to me

"No she not. She didn't know the truth and life under church lies. Unlike you who free.. Irina isn't lucky since the one who control exorcist is not God anymore but people on church... You should consider yourself lucky not her" I said in warm tone with calm expression. Xenovia hearing me seems surprised and look into the ground

"I-I-..."

"Don't become depressed over something like this.. This is the reality... Move on... Don't you forget what i said when we fight against Kokabiel?" I reminded and she slowly have smile on her face

"Yes.. Thank you Kai..." Xenovia smiled and i nodded with smile back

Once everyone in the club was here, Rias spoke up.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely the Maou talk about this incident. They said [We would like to make contact with you because of the unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this.]. They also apologized about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

That's it?! Only that?! I growled under my breath. Such arrogance! And to think they are human too! I feel disgusting as one of humans!

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school." Xenovia said as she made a sigh. Ah right Serafall.. Nii-san hearing this blinked once before his eyes widened and he turn to Rias who nodded as if answering his question in mind

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the Viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only, like what the rumors have said. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state." Rias explained. That's good. But i wish Kokabiel is executed, people like him is dangerous. He should be killed immediately

"Though it ended with the intervention of "Vanishing Dragon"."

Hearing this Nii-san put grim expression. I was being telled that Vali interfere at last moment. I was lucky i take care of those explosion magic since Vali seems only watching. I put my hand on Nii-san shoulder

"We will start training more hard..." I said and he nodded

"Yeah. I going to kick his ass!" Nii-san grinned and i smirked

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise." Rias said with disgust and shrugged her shoulder. If i recall Azazel was playful person that like to prank someone. Surely he not that bad isn't he?

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved." Rias added

"Are you serious!?" Nii-san immediately asked with surprise and everyone also has shocked expression while i only blinked

"Everyone... Except Kai..." Rias said and i blinked again

"Eh?! Kai didn't invited?! Why?!" Nii-san protested and Rias sighed

"Kai are human Ise. He not suppose to involved in something like this even if he was your brother. My Onii-sama already make exception first when he came to Underworld at my party and causing chaos in there" Rias said while i rub my back head sheepishly

"Eh. Its fine Nii-san i can deal with it don't worry" I told Nii-san. Nii-san scowled but reluctantly nodded before turn to Xenovia

"…The "Vanishing Dragon" belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels, right?"

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The "Vanishing Dragon" is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than you, who is his rival."

Fourth strongest? As expected from one of Heavenly Dragon and the descendant of Lucifer... Xenovia then looks at Asia.

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Her expression didn't change so I can't tell if she means it or not. But knowing Xenovia she must be really mean it

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

Asia smiles like the Virgin Mary and she forgives her. Aaah, Asia is truly a good girl….. I expect no less from the former Holy Maiden. Her psychological state was at danger after hearing the rejection of God, but thanks to me, Buchou and Nii-san comfort she back as usual

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me." Xenovia said in bitter voice and i can saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia tries to leave the room.

"U..umm!"

Asia stops Xenovia.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….."

"Except?

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia also answers with a smile. Hmmm, I hope they become friends. It's hard to understand her, but Xenovia doesn't seem like a bad person.

"Ah come on Xenovia why not come? It will be fun" I invited her and she turn to me

"I will treat you some food later" I said quickly and she blinked before chuckled

"If you really want me to go then fine" She smiled "But i want rematch with you. My Durandal against your Yawarakai-Te"

"Eh. Sure why not" I nodded and Xenovia turn to Kiba

"I will swear it in the name of my holy-sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy-demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Kiba also replied with a smile. After confirming that, Xenovia leaves the room. I can feel something strong from Kiba's body along with confidence. That time in that place, that incident changed something inside him.

CLAP!

Rias claps her hand.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

[YES!]

Everyone replies with an energetic voice. That day, all of us laughed again.

"Err.. Is that mean its time for me to go?" I asked and Rias smirked

"Yes! Now shoo! Shoo! You bad boy have to leave from here! Its adult time!" She said playfully and i scowled

"That so mean. Is that the way you treat your brother-in-law?" I smirked when see her blush

"K-Kai! W-What are you talking about!" Nii-san protested while i only rolled my eyes

"Good luck with him Rias-nee. Nii-san are idiot" I smiled to Rias who has wide eyes when i call her Rias-nee. I turn around and ignoring yell from Nii-san then also leave. I think i will company Xenovia

"Xenovia-san!" I called her when i see her. She turn to me with blinked eyes

"Kai? Why you here?" She asked

"Rias-sempai decide to do devil job. Since you need to know more about this school before entering you free of job today. I also bored since i don't know what to do so why don't i help you" I offered and she look into me for moment before nodded

"Sure why not" She said

"So.. What you want to know first?" I asked

"Well.. I need to know where nearby restaurant or the route to the school from my place"

"I see. Where you life anyway?"

"I life in apartment near here. It cheap so i have no problem" She answered

"Hmm... If you need anything you can call me. You still has my contact right?" I asked and she nodded

We then start to get out from Kuoh Academy and walking in city. I show her the park, cheap restaurant if somehow her money isn't enough, mart and then buying Taiyaki for her and me

"You seems know this place very good Kai. You even know where place to buy good food" Xenovia said as she bite her Taiyaki. Well of course i know this place. This is my hometown and also i often to look for a.. Quiet place for training. That's why i know this place better than Nii-san and the other

"Well. You don't know about me like the rest of the club so i will tell you story about myself then" I said as my eyes turn into Sharingan "When i was little i already can tell who human and who not. It because these eyes" I point to my eyes and she look into it

"You know now i find that eyes is kind of... Intimidating" Xenovia commented and i chuckled. I can't help but agree, Sharingan can be scary sometime

"I awaken these eyes when Nii-san and i playing at zoo. That time there wild tiger that escape from it cage. The first human that it see was me and Nii-san. Nii-san immediately went to protect me by become decoy that time... I was afraid that time that i will loss him... I cursed myself for becoming weak... At that time somehow i feel my vision different... And i realize that my eyes change into like this.. With this eyes i clearly can see the tiger movement and see the tiger body structure though it not very detail but i able to hit back of it neck with stick when Nii-san decoy it and make it unconscious" I explained to her

I can tell Xenovia seems interesting on my story from her expression as she lean closely to hear more about it

"With these eyes ability. I can cast high level illusion like you see when i battle with Kokabiel before. I also won't be affected by illusion with these eyes. I can read my enemy movement and predict their attack also i can hypnotize people with it" I continued

"Hmmm very useful ability..." Xenovia commented while hummed

"Ehh look there some cutie"

We then turn and find some bald man around 25 wearing punk style cloth and accesories. Oh great a trash of human

"Heey. Cutie why don't you drop this loser and go out with me" He sneered while looking at Xenovia with perverted eyes. I turn to Xenovia with still my Sharingan active. I winked to her and turn to the thug

"Excuse me mr thug can you look into my eyes?" I asked. The thug scoffed and turn to me

"What's wrong... With... Your... Eyes" His tone slowly become hollow and his eyes turn into black like lose it soul

"Now mr thug. I want you to hear my order" I said and he slowly nodded "I want you to run along this street only wearing your underwear and scream about how great you are. When it end, you will not remember anything. Is that clear?"

"Yes master" He said in hollow voice

"Good. Now go!" I commanded and i grab Xenovia hand and pull her away when the thug start to stripping

"How about that?" I smirked to her and she smirk back

"I must say i really found it amusing. You really interesting person Hyoudou Kai" Xenovia smirked

"Thank you for that" I said as we walk again "By the way i know it little personal but. What would you do now?"

Xenovia stop in track after hearing that and i notice we still holding hand i blushed a little but quickly shook it off. I look Xenovia seems troubled by something.

"I... Don't.. Know..." She said in low tone. Seeing this i sighed and pull her hand then start to drag her. She give me "?" Look

"Let's talk somewhere else.." I said as i drag her to nearby park. I bought 2 ice cream vanilla for me and strawberry for her

We then sit in near bench and i look she still dazed

"You said you don't know what to do anymore right? Care to explain?" I asked

"Y-Yeah... When serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What should I do now? I become something that very opposite of me" She said in sad tone and i can tell she seems loss. It just like Asia.. Both of them are believer that devote their life for God.. And now they know God isn't exist.

Well at least she not act like Asia and pretend to be bad girl...

"I see... You know? Asia also have the same problem" I said and she turn to me with bitter smile

"Figure.. After all.. We has same problem" She smile bitterly

"You know? She very depressed. She even start to acting like bad girl on street since she said [God are no longer exist so i want to devote myself into true Devil]" I chuckled when i recall the memory even Xenovia smiled heariing this

"All i will tell you is same like her... God already dead before you born.. But your happiness.. Your life.. Who the one decide it? Its not God.. But its you" I said as i pointed to middle of her chest just like Asia "Did you want to become happy or sad. It was your own decision... Even God is dead.. As long you happy and didn't do something bad.. I think God will happy with your life now" I smiled to her and she has wide eyes

"Life as your wish Xenovia... You are reborn as Devil.. You no longer bounded by God or church... You serve new master that treat you with love and respect.. Protect her with your life... That's what you should do now.. Life as your wish" I smiled and pat her head before stand and stretch my hand

"I will go now. See you tomorrow in school" I said as i walk away but suddenly pair of hand embrace me from behind

"Thank you"

I smiled softly hearing this and held her hand as i felt Xenovia head rested on my back. Her voice is no longer the always sharp woman when she devoted herself to the church.. But the voice of girl who just get back their happiness

"I will leave now... I think you also should rest..." I said as i broke from her embrace and turn to her with my stoic face. She nodded and wipe her eyes, i take guess she just crying before

"Yes.. See you tomorrow then?" She asked and i nodded

"See you tomorrow" I said as i turn and leave

* * *

That night

I was laying on bed. It around 7.00PM now.. I training on Telekinesis again by floating the chair. Suddenly there are knock on my door and i slowly put my chair back

"Kai!" It was mom. I approach the door and open it

"Yes?" I asked

"There your friend below. A girl with white hair. The one who also come to house before"

Eh? Who is it? White hair? The only friend i know with white hair is Koneko. Why she here?

"Thanks mom i will go down now" I said as i going down. I go to living room and see Koneko sitting on sofa

"Koneko-san? What's wrong? Didn't you have job?" I asked. She look into me with unreadable expression

"Sempai.. Let's talk outside" She said with monotone. I blinked once but nodded

"Sure"

I wonder what she want to talk about

Outside

"Sempai.. How your feeling?" She asked me

Currently we was on park though it dark but there still lamp that enough for us

"I'm fine... What do you want to talk about Koneko-san?" I asked back. She stop walking when i asked and i also stopped. Suddenly without warning she give me punch on stomach make me grunted

"Gug" I grunted. I about to ask what's wrong but when i look into her.. She was crying

"Why?" She asked me lowly

"Why what?" I asked while grunted

"You absorb malice intent of Senjutsu! Don't you know what going to happen if you fail?!" She yelled with tears on her face. Ah so it because of that

"Koneko-san i-"

"Don't say you fine!" She cut me before hugging me with tight which is surprising me "W-What if you fail?! I-I don't want to see you become insane! I-I can't lost you too!"

Lost me too? What she mean by that?

"Promise me!" She cried on my chest "Promise me you won't do that again!"

I blinked once, twice before smile appear on my face. I hug her back with warm

"I'm sorry... But i can't promise that..." I said in warm tone. I can tell she about to protest but i quickly beat her "Because... If using that power it mean i able to protect you all... I will gladly use it again... You, Asia, Nii-san, Rias-sempai, Akeno-sempai, Sona-sempai, Kiba, and everyone are important to me... I can't afford to loss you all... I better die than losing you all"

"Sempai... But i don't want! I don't want you to become insane like her! Like Nee-chan! I don't want to see you like that! This power is cursed!" She cried and i only put calm face. So because of that.. Her sister are train in Senjutsu but went insane...

"Don't be like that..." I said softly as i pull her. I look into her golden eyes that filled with tears. I smile and wipe her tears

"This power is cursed.. Yes.. But if you use it properly you will able to use it to protect the people you hold dear... You know? Last time when i manipulate those malice intent of Senjutsu... It almost eat me.. But i'm not.. I manage to hold it..." I said warmly "When i was about to eaten.. I was thinking about this town.. This city.. My parents.. And everyone i hold dear.. With that.. My resolve manage to overpower the ill intent of 10.000 whisper... Though i pretty beat up after that.."

"Sempai..." Koneko murmured

"I know this power maybe going to hurt you.. Going to hurt me and all people you love... But there's no power without risk... You has to use it... It was in your blood.. No matter how much you hate that power... Rather than hate it.. Why don't use it to protect the people you love.. You have people like that aren't you?" I said and Koneko eyes widened as tears leaking out more from her eyes

"Sempai!" She hug me again and i merely smile and accept it with hugging her back

Mann this week i have so much girl to comfort. Asia, Xenovia and Koneko.. Who next?

"Promise me... You won't leave me! You won't leave us!" She demanded while crying...

"I can't promise such thing Koneko..." I said with warm and didn't add suffix to her name "Everything has their end.. But i promise you i will try my best to stay with you all"

Koneko crying on my chest and i whisper comfort to her. Suddenly i pick familiar energy signature. I can tell it was Rias, seems like she looking for Koneko. I about to call Koneko but when i look down she already sleep.. Seems like she exhausted

"Ara? Kai? What's wrong with Koneko?" Rias who come from side of wall approaching us

"She's okay... She just exhausted..." I said in soft tone

"She just crying right?" Rias said as she look into trail of tears on Koneko eyes

"Yes.. Seems like she upset about when i manipulate malice intent of Senjutsu" I said and Rias glare to me. I only chuckle seeing this. Rias, Sona and Nii-san also angry to me. Nii-san even punch me again in face

"Well.. At least Koneko fine. She has bad history with Senjutsu" Rias said

"Her sister right? Don't worry she already told me before.. I won't tell anyone about it..." I said when i notice Rias surprise expression

"I see.. Yes.. Her sister was devil before.. She went stray and kill her master because she got insane when using Senjutsu" Rias told me and i sighed.. So that's why huh?

Now if i recall everyone from Rias family has problem.. Kiba who vow revenge.. Akeno daughter of Barakiel... Asia and Xenovia who got exiled.. And Koneko too.

Only Nii-san who seems normal

"I see... You are very kind Nee-san" I said with soft tone "If i recall... All of your peerage has their own problem... And you give them all family..." I said

"Honestly i don't think about that but now you say it.. Seems like you true" Rias giggling. I smiled a bit and carry Koneko with bridal style

"Just leave her to me" Rias said and i nodded then hand Koneko to her

"I will go home now. Say hi to Nii-san and the other" I said as i turn and leave

"Kai! Wait!" Rias said and i turn to her

"From the beginning.. Since accident with Raiser.. And Kokabiel.. I never said thank you to you... So now.. I want to say thank you" She said with smile and i stare at her for moment before smile back

"I do what i must do.." I said as i turn around again and leave

* * *

Next day

"My name Xenovia. Please take care of me" Xenovia bowed her head

I don't know why she also enter my class. I thought she should be along with Ise-nii but oh well she can get close with Asia at least

"Hey she cute!"

"Oooh another bishoujo!"

"This school is the best!"

I mentally facepalmed. Typical boy in this school

"You may sit where you want" the teacher said to Xenovia and she nodded. She then walk toward me and Asia who sit on my side. She stop to see Asia and mee

"Does seat behind you two taken?" She asked

"N-No!" Asia said with smile and i merely shook my head

"I looking forward to work with you two. Asia, Kai" Xenovia smiled and Asia smile back while i only silence

"Hai!" Asia smiled and Xenovia turn to me as if waiting me for do something. I sighed a bit and smiled little

"Yes Xenovia-san.. I looking forward to study with you too" I smile a bit and i can tell the whole class already in shock again...

"N-No way!"

"He got another one?! First Asia and now..."

"K-Kai-sama... H-Has so many fans!"

"E-Even the foreigner one also know him"

I put back my stoic face and sighed. This will be problem.. Screw problem! This is pain in ass already!

* * *

Later

"So... How your condition?"

TAP

"I'm fine... I just exhausted before.."

TAP

"I heard you didn't get invited to the meeting later.. How your feeling about it?"

TAP

"Nothing.. After all its not my problem. I'm only human.. I shouldn't interfere since the beginning.. It just coincidence that i was going home with Nii-san when that Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek attack him"

TAP

"If you say so..."

TAP

"Uhh..." I scratch my head. If i move randomly i will loss. Damn! She pretty good

"What's wrong Kai?" Sona smirked and i merely chuckle before move my piece again and her eyes widened

"Nothing. Your turn" I replied and this time she got thoughtful expression.. She fell silence for moment before sighed

"Its 10 - 11" She admitted and i grin a little

"One point before we tie again" I chuckled and she sigh

"You start to get better on this" Sona murmured

"Thanks.. But i'm kind of tired.. Why it so complicated? First there crazy fallen angel who want to kill me. Second i have to go to Underworld and fight against devil and lastly a general of fallen angel want to blow up this city. *sigh* what next? A terrorist attack?" I said as i stand and sit in sofa then relaxed. Sona chuckle at my word before she also stand and sit on my side

"Sempai?" I asked when she start to hold my shoulder

"Just.. Call me Sona... Not need to be formal" She said with little pink on her face make me blinked

"If you wish then. Ok Sona.." I said and she nodded

"Can you turn around?" She asked and i blinked but follow what she say then turn my body. I then felt her hands touch my back

"Sona?" I asked

"Just relax..." She said in soft tone. Before i about to reply my muscle tensed a bit

PLOP

"Ah" I gasped a little damn! That was good! I don't know Sona can give good massage like Koneko!

"Y-You like it?" She asked with shy tone and i nodded

"I yeahhh" I gasped again! She better than Koneko! Her hand not even strong! How could she do that?! As if know what i thinking Sona speak

"I put magic on my hand to make your muscle more relax.."

"I-I-Is that aaahhh!" I moaned aloud! For godsake! Blush appear on my face! Damn that was embarrassing! I also can tell Sona also blushing as she paused

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't snapped like that.." I said in little timid voice

"I-Is okay! I-I don't mind if you really feel that good... Maybe.. I can give you massage everytime you come here.." She said in shy tone and i must say it was cute

"Ah... I don't want to bother for you" I said and she scowl a bit

"Nonsense!" She blurted make me surprised. She blushed and shift her glasses "I-I mean you has done many thing to us. And you are human.. You shouldn't fight with fallen angel or Kokabiel.. Its our duty.. S-So a-as payment i will massage you"

'I-I can do this! Lately Kai seems attract more girl.. He already attract Asia and Koneko... Now this Xenovia girl too. I-I need to be more forward!' Sona thought with determination

"I-I see..." I replied with confused tone.. I just kiss Asia yesterday and now i got Sona attracted to me as well... Kami i don't know how to handle these two

"Ahhh!" I moaned suddenly when she hit the spot again "S-Sempai!" I squaked a bit when i felt her hand PLOP another joint

"Its Sona, Kai" She replied as if she enjoying it! I-I don't know she has sadist side! I relaxed my body and let out little moan again. Damn! She good! I feel sleepy

"Sempai.. C-Can i sleep for moment?" I asked and she scowl a bit

"What kind of person who sleep in the middle? No you has to stay awake!" She said in stern tone and i sweatdropped. Isn't it natural when people fall asleep when they being massaged?

"Mmh!" I gasped a little when she continued to massage again

PLOP!

Another joint. And it feels good damn it!

BAM!

We then turn and see Asia and Xenovia in door. I see Asia eyes got teary and Xenovia eyes twitched

"Xenovia-san? Asia? What's wrong?" I asked

"K-Kai-san..*sob*" Asia sniffed. E-Eh?! Why you crying?! What's wrong?!

"Damn.."

I turn to Sona with shock expression inwardly did she just cursed?! Outside i merely narrowed my eyes

"Did you just cursed?" I asked calmly and she blushed

"N-Nothing!" She said and shift her glasses before turn to Xenovia and Asia "Now why you two here?"

"... I need you to sign these paper for me since i'm new student.. I about to knock but when i heard Kai voice..." Xenovia stopped and narrowed her eyes

"That's not good reason why you suddenly burst into my office" Sona replied

"Well. I was hear Kai voice rather timid and meek. I was thinking you were raping him" Xenovia answer bluntly make me blush a little and Asia become full red

"Xenovia-san is not-"

"Call me Xenovia Kai. We are friend" She interjected and i nodded with sigh

"Look there's nothing happen. Sempai just give me massage" I said with little sigh

"Is that so..." Xenovia narrowed her eyes "I will give you one too then" She said as she walk toward me

"Eh?" I blinked

"I-I don't want leave behind too!" Asia declared make me blinked more

"Eh?"

* * *

I was on my way home.. And my BACK is HURT a LOT! Those three start to arguing the moment Xenovia start to pull me to her and Sona pull me back

Honestly... If i recall shouldn't Asia and Xenovia should be attracted to Ise?! Why the hell those two attracted to me?!

Did my presence really change this much? I mean Asia should be with Nii-san.. She will be more happy.. And Xenovia too... Haah.. Just what did i got myself into?

THUM!

"Ouch!"

I blinked once and look below to see familiar face

"Eh? Kai-kun? We meet again.. In the same condition!"

"Ah Jeanne-san. Sorry for that" I extend my hand and she took it. Last time we also meet like this

"How are you?" Jeanne asked me

"I'm fine Jeanne-san. How about you?" I asked back

"I'm happy as always!" She said in sing song tone. This girl really cheerful like Le Fay

"I see. Where you going?"

"Ah i want to find something to eat but i don't know where to"

"Is that so? Which type of food you want to eat?" I asked

"Western!" She answered with big smile immediately. I sweatdropped seeing this. She was what? 17? Or older but act like middle school student

"I know where the good place" I said and she blinked

"Could you show me?"

"Sure. Why not?" I said as i gesture her to follow me

We then arrive in some restaurant. Its not too expensive but its good

"Here" I said and she nodded

"Thanks Kai-kun!" She said and i nodded "Say why don't you company me to eat? My treat!"

"No thanks. I will eat at home" I said and she pouted

"I insist! Take it as thank you word!" She said and grab my hand before i able to protest and drag me in. I only sighed and accept my destiny well. Perhaps a food will refresh my mind

"So.. Jeanne-san. Why you in this town exactly? I knew you are foreigner by just looking at you" I asked

"I come here because family vacation. You know Ishida 1st year student at you school? The one who wearing glasses. He also on Kendo club" She said and i stroke my chin

"Ah. Yes i remember. He kind of clumsy but has good determination." I said

"Well.. He was my distant cousin. I was from London actually but i was on vacation. When i asked my parent where to go they said to come here since Japan is peaceful nation they said" She explained. Ah peaceful eh? If you remove the Fallen Angel in here that murder people, crazy priest who murder another priest and General of Fallen Angel who almost blow up this entire city then yes. This city are veeeeerrrryyyy normal

"I see. Good then. Ishida was good kid. He has talent but not too good" I said as i try to impress Isihida in front of his family and it was true. That kid is one of people who respect basic the most

"Really? He kind of clumsy. When he said he join Kendo club i was shock before" Jeanne giggling and i chuckle well Ishida didn't look like a person who wield sword

"Yeah. But we can't judge book from it cover right?" I said and she nodded

"Just like you. Who know cute guy like you are Kendo trainer. At such young age too" She said

"I'm not that good. Whatever Ishida said it must be being exaggerated." I replied with stoic face again

"Is that so" She said in strange tone something that i notice. Before i able to comment the butler come

"Here you two food" He said and we nodded before eating

* * *

"Phwaah! That's good! I'm full!" Jeanne pat her stomach with unlady manner make me sweatdropped

"If we done can we go home Jeanne-san? It kind of late" I said as i glance to outside

"Ah? Sure!" She said as she stand. She about to pay the bill but i beat her

"Eh? You didn't need to do that!" She said

"Nonsense. I'm the man in here, i should pay at least" I said as i paid the bill before turn to her "Well. Its been a long night Jeanne-san. I will see you later"

"H-Hai! See you later!" Jeanne stammered a bit and i nodded before leave

"Mou! He seems not interested on me!" Jeanne pouted a bit when Kai leave before she smiled "But i won't give up!"

I was on my way to home. I take a look at my watch and see it was 8.00PM

...

Well I've been spent my time with people lately... Why i not spent it alone?

I shrugged and turn away from road to my home. I think if i go to nearby park...

When i arrive i began to look around.. Seeing no ne here and i didn't sense anything strange.. I turn off my sensor abilty and relax myself a bit... Many memory flashes on my mind.. When i still kid.. If i recall i'm not too often to play in park.. I also not playing with kid at my age...

I then go to sandbox and look into it... If i recall.. Nii-san often playing here with Irina when we was kid.. In here too i remember that some bully start to bother Nii-san... And i beat the crap out of them

I chuckle at the memory.. Aahh.. Really good time.. That feeling when you beat the crap out of stupid bullies and being hero... I was always wanted to know how it feels...

I turn my gaze to the sky... Right now it seems.. I start to not become normal... I no longer normal human... I can sense danger.. I can jump beyond human level... The more i live in here..

The more i lost my previous life side

When the first time i fight with Dohnaseek.. I can tell i kind of scared.. I also can tell when i fight Tsubaki and Kiba i was afraid and panic inside.. But now... Since Nii-san become devil.. It as if that feeling gone... Heck few weeks ago i still thinking i can't beat Kiba but now.. I dare to say i can beat the crap out of him...

I extend my hand and look into it... Why i'm here? And how can i have Sharingan? What my purpose?

...

What am i?

THUM!

I turn when i heard something seems fall. I see a a young girl seems fall into her butt. She has long black hair down untill her hips and gray eyes. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion

I blinked. What did little girl do in this place and time alone? I then walk to her and approach her

"Hey little girl why you fall?" I asked as i look into her who still sit in ground. She then turn and me with emotionless expression before turn to other direction

"I'm playing those" She said as she pointed and i followed her finger to see some slide

"I.. See..." I don't know what to say so... Only that slipped out of my mouth

"Hey.. Where your parents? Aren't you suppose to be in home now?" I asked her again

"I don't have parent.. And... My home... Is taken..." She said and i scowl a bit. So young and yet... Already experience something like this..

"Hey. If you don't have home why don't you stay with me?" I offered and she look into me again

"You are.. Strange.." She said and i blinked.. Well.. That's not the reply i expected. She then start to poking my stomach with her finger before look into me in eyes

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Okay this is awkward. I sweatdropped and rub my head sheepishly

"Have you eat?" I asked and she shook her head. I smiled and offer her a hand "Let's eat"

She look into my hand strangely before suddenly she bite my hand! My eyes twitched in annoyance and i huld the urge to scream

"N-Not my hand!" I said in strain tone and she blinked before let go my hand. Damn! It will leave mark!

"Let's go buy some Taiyaki. It still open at this hour" I said as i gesture her to follow me and she did. If i recall Teuchi-san Taiyaki shop still open... I think she will like Taiyaki after all kid suppose to like sweet right?

We then go to the shop

"Teuchi-san!" I called and soon an old man around 40 come and smiling to me

"Ah. Kai, my favorite costumer. I just want to close, but seeing you come i will make it special. I just baked new cake but i make it too many. If you bought them all i will sell it half prize!" Teuchi smiled before turn to the little girl on my side "And who this cute girl?"

"Ah right.. Her name is.." I paused before turn to her "Your name?"

Teuchi hearing this laughed at me

"Kai. You didn't kidnap some child aren't you?"

My eyes twitched for a moment though inside i mentally bang my head for forgetting such simple thing

"Who your name. Ojou-chan?" I asked her with smile

"Ophis.." She answered. Eh? What a strange name. Where did i ever hear that before?

"I will call you Ojou-chan" I smiled and she only nodded blankly

"How many is left?" I asked to Teuchi

"Ooh. We got plenty! Around 20!"

That's too many. I only eat 5 usually

"That's too many..." I said

"Oh come on! Please! Why don't you buy them all and give the rest to this little Ojou-chan and her family" Teuchi grinned and i turn to Ophis

"Why don't you taste it first?" I ask as i offered her one and she ate it "So how is it?"

"Its good.." She said and i nodded she seems like it but can she eat them all?

"Teuchi how much all of them? 1500 Yen" He said hmm that wasn't bad. I turn to see Ophis who now... Finish her Taiyaki and has shining eyes

"I want more!" She demanded and i sweatdropped. This girl sure can eat. Then it decided. I turn to Teuchi "I buy them all!"

"Yes! Wait a moment!" Teuchi grinned with Yen symbol appear on his eyes make me sweatdropped. How the hell he did that?! Teuchi handed it to me and i take 5 while give the rest to Ophis

"Here" I said. She only give me blank look. I mentally scowled, she didn't show any emotion for normal kid like her age...

I know what you all thinking! But hey! I have my previous life memory and knowledge! So its normal for me!

I give salute to Teuchi and leave with Ophis

"I'm Hyoudou Kai" I smiled and she nodded

"I know" She said and i blinked

"And how could you know?"

"I know everything" She said and eating her Taiyaki again make me sweatdropped

"Ojou-chan... Let go to my place" I offered

"No" She reject blandly "My home only one. And it being taken"

I blinked hearing this before i chuckled "Ojou-chan..."

She then turn to me while chewing Taiyaki

"Do you know what home it is?" I asked and she only look at me silently "Home.. Its not one place... You should know this.. Wherever someone is still care and thinking of you, that place is your home..." I smiled to her. Mann! Thanks a lot Jiraiya! That's one of my favorite!

"Someone care to me?" She asked and i nodded "Are you care to me?"

"Of course. Even i just know you less than hour. I don't know about you but i already think you as my friend, Ojou-chan" I grin and she look into me

"Friend?" She asked "What did i gain from friend?"

I scowled. This girl is very cold but slowly i smiled and tap my chin with my finger

"Hmm.. Let see.. Friend can be there when you need them. They can help you when you having hard time. And they also able to save you!" I said with smile

Now i sure you all confused why i smile often now right? Well the truth is i like kid. I always have soft spot for kid that's why i become doctor in my previous life

"You able to help me?" She asked again

"Yes. But it depend Ojou-chan, there many various of helping peoples. You can help them with stand at their side and help the people to reach their goal.. I can't list them all since it too many. But there one kind of help that very precious among them all!" I said

"What is it?" She asked. I got into one knee and place my finger in middle of her chest. But mentally i scowl a bit, her cloth too open. It can attract pedophile!

"The most precious is. Helping people to find his/her inner peace" I said as i poke her chest and she stare at me blankly

"Is that so..." She said and slowly nodded. She then touch my foreheads with her index finger and rub it

"Ojou-chan?" I asked

"You are my friend too then." She said though she saying that with her expression and tone still emotionless

"Ahaha. Is that so, i happy then" I smiled and she nodded before turn around

"If you need me. I will be there.." She said and i blinked. Just when i about to call suddenly she... Disappear?! What the?!

My eyes widened! I mean she just GONE! Like in ghost movie! What the hell?! Did i just talk and be friend with ghost?!

...

Okay now i'm scared i better go home now!

What?! Yeah! I mean sure i'm not afraid to devil but ghost another thing!

* * *

"I'm home!" I said as i open the door home. I then notice there many noise from living room so i go to there

When i arrive i see Sirzechs and Grayfa

"Ah. Kai-kun, is nice to meet you again" Sirzechs smiled

"Greeting Hyoudou Kai" Grayfia bowed to me and i blinked

"Ah... Is nice to meet you all again Grayfia-san, Sirzechs-dono" I greeted back and bowing back. Why the hell are they here?! As if reading my mind Nii-san explain it to me

"Ano... Kai, Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san want to sleep here tonight since there aren't any place open to sleep at this late" Nii-san explained and i nodded

"Is that so... Forgive me, i didn't mean to rude but.. Aren't our bedroom already full?" I asked as i recall we only have 5, 1 for me, 1 for Nii-san, 1 for Rias-san and 1 for Asia and the other for our parents

"Ah. That won't be problem since i will sleep with Ise-kun today" Sirzechs answered my question "I want to talk about something"

Everyone hearing this surprised even Rias and Nii-san but i merely keep calm

"Is that so..." I stroke my chin "Very well then Asia can sleep with me today"

This brought surprise from everyone except Sirzechs and Grayfa who never life in here so they didn't shocked hearing me

"E-Eh?!" Asia immediately went red hearing my word "Sleep with Kai-san?" I heard her murmur

Nii-san hearing this immediately stand and point finger at me "Okay! Who are you and what did you do to Kai?!"

"If you find it strange please hear my reason first.." I deadpanned to him "Since we have a guest. And very special one" i mean is Maou and the strongest Queen in Underworld "I suggest Grayfia-san sleep alone, using Asia room so she able to feel more comfortable"

"Kai-san. I can share my room with Ojou-sama" Grayfia declined and i turn to her with stoic expression

"Grayfia-san.. This is our house.. You are not maid or servant in here to us. You are guest, and i want my guest to be treated with respect..." I said stoically and gaze to her eyes. Grayfia seems not agree with me and our gaze meet and we fell silence for moment

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"*sigh* If you say so then Kai-san" Grayfia sighed a bit and nodded. I also nodded back before turn to Asia ignoring Rias and Sirzechs shock expression

"Asia. You didn't have problem aren't you? After all it not like you never sleep in my room before" I said to her who blushing and only nodded in reply

"WHAT?!" Nii-san yelled in shock

"Kai! Finally did it!" Dad and Mom said in hopeful tone make me sweatdropped

"We not sleep in same bed. The first time was when you want to play game against Raiser, Nii-san. I let her sleep in my room, the second was when i fell sick and she treated me then fall asleep into my room. At those time i use Sleeping Bag to sleep" I interjected with stoic tone much to my family dismay as they seems like man who just got their puppy kicked

"Is it really surprising for Kai-kun to sleep with another girl?" Sirzechs whispered to Rias who sighed

"Trust me Onii-sama. If there any person who can beat Grayfia stoic i think it was Kai" Rias said make Sirzechs have comical shock expression while Grayfia didn't comment

"Ah. By the way, Nii-san, Otou-san" I said with cold tone make them turn to me and i slowly unleash my katana

"E-Eh? Kai?" Nii-san said in nervous

"I want to talk to you two about your two... Magazines" I said in cold tone and start to swing my katana make both men pale

"Now. Now Kai, Asia-chan already told us about it. It only misunderstanding" Dad said with nervous tone

"Y-Yeah! We didn't mean to drop our magazine in random place like that!" Nii-san added but i narrowed my eyes coldly

"I'm not in mood for "Explain now or suffer the consequences". Currently my mood is "Suffer the consenquences then explain later"!" I said as i start to unleash my wrath to them who become pale more

"Haaah. Why they always like this" Mrs Hyoudou sighed while look into Kai who chasing Ise and Mr Hyoudou while swinging his katana

"Is this daliy routine?" Sirzechs asked to Rias and Asia who giggling

"You have no idea Onii-sama" Rias chuckled and Sirzechs also laugh even Grayfia also has smile on her face

'But... Kai really like Grayfia a LOT. It as if both of them are blood related! Just give Kai white hair and i think those two will be like brother and sister.. Those two are cold.. I can't imagine what they able to do if they together' Sirzechs thought with shudded as he glance to Kai who start to beating Mr Hyoudou and Ise with Yawarakai-Te sheath. Suddenly as if reading his mind Grayfia pinched his cheeks

"I know what you thinking Sirzechs-sama... You must be thinking Kai-san and i are similar would you?" Grayfia said stoically while pinching him

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia." Sirzechs whined with teary eyes make Rias facepalmed while Asia and Mrs Hyoudou laugh

* * *

"So... You wish to join me?" Ophis asked

"Yes.."

"You're the descendant of Lucifer, and also the Hakuryuukou of this generation. You must be the strongest Hakuryuukou in history, present, and future" Ophis said and Vali shrugged

"If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I'm maybe that" Vali said in joking tone. Ophis look at him and nodded

"I see... Well then you can join.. But i want you to bring one particular person with you" Ophis said and Vali blinked. Did the Dragon God wish someone to join her side? This person must be really special!

"And.. Who is it?" Vali asked

"Hyoudou Kai" Ophis answered make Vali blinked again clearly surprised

**(Looks like that kid attract many attention.. Even Ophis also interested on him)** Albion commented in Vali mind

'I don't know what so special about him... I was about to not invite him when i know Kai was brother of Issei... Not to mention it will be hard to make him join us since he was brother of Sekiryuutei, my fated enemy... ' Vali replied with mental scowl

**(I think i have idea Vali.. If i recall Cao Cao also interested on him right? We can use it for our advantage)** Albion said and Vali make thoughtful expression

'What your idea?'

**(Well-)** Albion then start to tell his idea to Vali who slowly smirked

'Very clever of you... Farewell then'."Consider it done" Vali said to Ophis who nodded "But.. May i know why you interested on him?"

Ophis merely turn her gaze to the sky. Why she interested on him? Is it because he from another world? Oh yes she knew about it. She can tell when their eyes meet. Kai soul was too mature for his body she can tell it and she can tell there something strange on his eyes. And also there malice intent that hide inside Kai body, waiting for him to let his guard down. It just matter of time when Kai has to fight it.. Sure she interesting about another world but

That's not it...

_**"Of course. Even i just know you less than hour. I don't know about you but i already think you as my friend, Ojou-chan"**_

Friend... She didn't know what it mean... But something told her it was good thing... And she want to find out more about this "friend" thing...

"He was... Unique being... And my first friend..."

* * *

**OC data updated!**

**Name : Hyoudou Kai**

**Race : Human**

**Age : 17**

**Gender : Male**

**Appearance : Born as Hyoudou Issei twin brother. He has same appearance like Issei except his hair is straight like Kiba. And his eyes is black instead brown like his family**

**Like : Training, ORC members, SC members, family, meditate, sleep, watching cloud, Taiyaki**

**Dislike : Fangirls, noisy place, evil person who do monologe**

**Sacred Gear : Blade Blacksmith**

**Personality : Unlike Issei who pervert. At first Kai seems calm and stoic but only in front of public. He was warm and gentle if not many people seeing him. He also protective toward Ise seeing Ise often get beaten by Kendo club but it stop when he interfere. He often smile and joking if with Ise. However inside of that charming smile and calm boy Kai was little unstable. It can be said because he from another world and know what will happen. His mental burdened by the knowledge of many thing. Not to mention the affect of his Senjutsu training. Luckily Kai still manage to calm despite he often hearing strange whisper in his head that tell him to went crazy everytime he enter Senjutsu mode**

**However Kai personality get mellow ever since he start to enter in supernatural worlds. His mental also getting better since he manage to accostumed himself with malice intent of devils and Thanks to his brother and help of ORC(Occoult Research Club) members and SC(Studen Council) members his personality got softer. He still stoic and calm but he start to more smiling and even joking. Kai somehow has soft spot with kid and that's why in prevous life as Leon he become doctor. Kai care deeply to his comrade and willing to do anything for their saftey, this can be said when he risk himself to go insane just to overpower Excalibur explosion magic that almost blow his hometown with malice intent of 10.000 people**

**Ability :**

**Sharingan : Kai born with Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and somehow only he the one who possess it. The reason why he has it still unknown**

**Senjutsu : Kai has train Senjutsu for 4 years. He able to strengthen his body and attack using Ki. Though he never went phsyco but it affected his life. It can be seen by his lone wolf nature. He only able to relax if he alone**

**Kenjutsu : Kai has learn Kenjutsu from scroll that old man in china give to him. Currently he only know Battojutsu and Gatotsu stance. He also learn in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu style**

**Unknown darkness : this thing still mysterious and still not known. However Sirzechs was the first one who detect something wrong inside Kai, he was thinking perhaps it was Sacred Gear while the truth still remain unknown. Albion also stated whatever it is it strong enough to overpower ultimate class devil. Ophis the third person who know about this and she also know about Kai secret that he was not from DxD world**

**Telekinesis : Kai is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. Kai's most common use of Telekinesis comes with his Blade Blacksmith, in which he can perform different attacks by controlling his swords remotely.**

**Tools : Katana and Bokken**

**Yawarakai-Te : The Legendary Holy Sword that been created by famous Masamune, it only can be wielded by Senjutsu master. However the extent ability of this sword is still unknown since Kai has not yet able to pull it real potential however according to Le Fay, her and Arthur grandfather was had fight with the wielder of Yawarakai-Te using Caliburn and he lost. It clear that Yawarakai-Te has potential Caliburn or on par with it however how to wield it properly still unknown**


	14. Growing Darkness and Classroom visit!

**Chapter 13. Growing Darkness and Classroom visit!**

* * *

**_"Kill..."_**

"Why?"

**_"They are weak.. A group of scum... Without you they already die..."_**

"But they my family!"

**_"Your family? Your real family was Lilianti Ang and Robert Ang! They are not!"_**

"I... I.. See..."

**_"Take their power.. And go back to where you belong.."_**

"... Y-Yes.. Yes..."

**_"Yes... Take their power... Consume them... And become the chaos of this world..."_**

"Yes.. Yes. Yes! I will! I will kill them all!"

**_"YES! PAINT THIS WORLD WITH THEIR BLOOD!"_**

"YESSS!"

* * *

I gasped and shot from my bed.. I sweating bullet and panting...

Nightmare... What is that?

I hold my chest and calm my breath for moment. I then turn and see Asia who now sleep with peaceful face. I smile a little then touch her face. She very cute. I turn and see it was 04.00AM.. Today is sunday.. Oh well. I turn and see Asia face again

Suddenly a red liquid flow out from Asia nose and mouth! What the?! I about to call Asia but suddenly her eyes opened but her eyes not the usual green. Instead it was black sclera with red pupil make my eyes widened

"Kill... Mee..." She said with evil smirk

"NOOOOO!" I yelled as i cover my eyes and back away from her

"Kai-san! Kai-san! Kai-san!"

I slowly uncover my eyes and open it to see Asia in front of me with worry eyes. I blinked once, twice

"Kai-san.. What's wrong? Why you screaming?" Asia asked me with worry and i only shook my head slowly not believing my voice for now

I held my temple with my hands... What was that?! I never experience something like this before! Unless...

Those malice intent...

Oh God what did i got myself into?

"K-Kai-san?" Asia called me and i look into her straight into eyes then hold her shoulder

"Asia! If... If i turn into evil... I want you.. To stay away from me! Forget about me! Don't you dare to come close to me! Tell the other that was my wish!" I said in serious tone

"W-Wha?" Asia said confused

"Please! Swear to me!" I pleaded as i tighten my grip on her shoulder

"K-Kai-san. I-It hurt!"

I blinked once before remove my hand from her quickly. Oh my God. What the?! What is wrong with me?!

"K-Kai-san?" Asia called me

"I'm okay... Just nightmare..." I said as i stand and about to leave but suddenly Asia grip my hand

"No! Y-You not fine! You never was! Whenever i asking you, you always said you fine! But its not! Whenever you being like this something bad always happen! Its proofed when you help me with Fallen Angel, then Buchou-san marriage, and Kokabiel accident!" Asia yelled to me surprising me and tighten her grip "Please... Please tell me.. What is wrong with you?" She pleaded with watery eyes. I look into her with sad expression.. Is it really like that? Am i worrying her too much? I sighed a bit

"I just.. I just got dream where... Where i killed you all... And... And... And i enjoying it..." I said in low tone before brush Asia hand "This is sunday.. I will go train.. Please don't worry about me Asia"

I then walk and leave from my room then go to bathroom. When i go and about to enter bathroom Grayfia approach me

"Grayfia-san?" I asked

"After you wash your face. Go meet me at backyard" She said and i blinked

Later

"So.. What you want to talk?" I asked

"I felt your outburst this morning..." She said and i narrowed my eyes "Sirzechs-sama can be quite reckless when he sleep that's why he didn't recognize it.. But i was awake that's why i can felt it"

I sighed and rub my temple hearing this

"Sirzechs-sama actually want to talk about your act when you overpower Excalibur explosion magic with malice intent of this city." Grayfia continued

"And it looks like what he want to warn about is just happening" I said and she nodded

"Unlike youkai, your body are different. Your body aren't sensitive with malice power such as demon aura like us devil or youkai. You able to master Senjutsu at such level is already astounding. Sirzechs-sama has detected your darkness when you crash Ojou-sama wedding" Grayfia said

"Is that so..." Was all my response

"Your response seems like you didn't care Kai-kun" another voice come from the back

"Its because i don't care. If it going to drive me insane then i will release it when i was at enemy base. Let them taste my fury" I said without hesitated

Sirzechs then appear at my side with scowl on his face

"You seems didn't worry to throw your life away" He commented. Of course! I wasn't from this world. If i died i don't know what will happen. Maybe turn into another being

"For my comrade. Even if i have to against you Sirzechs-dono. I will do it" I said with stern tone and he chuckle

"Your determination is need to be praised Kai-kun. And i can tell you also not reckless person. You are.. Genius Kai-san. If you were devil i'm sure you will become High class one with easy" Sirzechs said but i merely keep my calm face

"I just want to tell you Kai-kun" Sirzechs voice turn into serious when saying this "The darkness inside you is getting more darker than when you crash my little sister party. And unfortunately i can't help you seeing i don't know someone who master Senjutsu"

"I see... I don't need help.. I will do it by myself" I said and turn around but stop in track "If i go insane. Please promise me you will kill me immediately Sirzechs-dono. Grayfia-san"

I can tell Sirzechs and Grayfia didn't seems flinched or stiff when i told them this. Well they are veteran war after all what could i say?

"You has my word Kai-kun. I will make it painless as possible" Sirzechs said witn serious tone

"Thanks..." I said as i leave back to house

* * *

Several days after Sirzechs visit. Sirzechs and Grayfia left my house the day after they stayed over at my place.

Seems like they are investigating the city but if you look at it from my perspective who attended to Sirzechs for several days, you could only think of it as sightseeing…

He and Nii-san go to various place.. Like game centre or eat at hamburger restaurant while i'm not too care since i spent my time for training

Currently i was on my way to school pool. Rias invite me to join them. Well, for once why not?

When i arrive i see everyone just about to swim. But i notice Koneko and Asia weren't

"Hey. Why you two didn't swim?" I asked and they turn to me with blush

"I can't swim.." Koneko admitted with shy make me blinked and turn to Asia who nodded indicating she also can't

"Well. Why don't you two ask me to help? I will teach you. Kage Bunshin" I said and 1 clone appear on my side

"Let's learn how to swim" me and my clone said

* * *

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2. I'm right here so don't worry." I said as I help Koneko learn to swim. I held her hand as she did pedaling exercises as she can't swim. I saw her take effort in taking small breaths and pedaling. I then turn and see Asia also do the same with Koneko

"Puwa. ... Sempai, sorry for making you help me out..." said Koneko in an apologetic manner.

"It's okay. I'm your senior so it just natural to help you."

"Oops, we're at the end.", I said as my back hit the edge. Koneko the collided into me. It looks like we're hugging if seen at a distance. I then saw Koneko speak up with her cheeks slightly red

"Kai-sempai, you're so gentle... Like always."

"I'm not Koneko-san. I just helped someone. I replied as I heard a splash. I saw Rias swimming elegantly. I bet she did that on purpose to Nii-san attention

"Do you need help to get out Koneko?" I asked as she nodded. I carried her up and got her out of the pool. I then turn and see Asia with my clone approaching us. Asia seems look tired

"Well. Why don't you two relax a bit. We can continue later" I said and they nodded. I glance to Asia for moment. She seems sad after the accident.. But looks like she softened already. As expected from her

"…..Aaaaaah, I am tired." Asia said as she laying on vinyl sheet while Koneko take a seat and read the book. I nodded to my clone and it dispel itself. I turn to see the pool again and my eyes widened in horror

The water pool now turn into blood pool! What the?!

Calm Kai.. Calm... Breath! Breath!

I close my eyes and hold my chest, trying to calm myself

_**"Why you hesitate?"**_

Ignore it. Ignore it. Just calm

_**"You can't ignore me forever. I'm your inner desire"**_

Right now i start to sweating bullets! Calm! Calm! Breath!

_**"You will succumb to me one day..."**_

I start to panted a little and my breath began to get faster! Calm! Calm!

"Sempai?"

I open my eyes immediately and see Koneko no longer sit but stand at my side with worry expression

"Sempai? You okay?" She asked me and i nodded. I can't tell her it about Senjutsu! She can't know about it! She already had bad history with Senjutsu!

"I'm fine. I just remember something unpleasant." I said in stoic voice and she look into me for moment

"If you say so." She said and i smile a bit

BOOOM!

Slowly me and Koneko turn and see one of the pool's diving boards had disappeared.

Taking a glance at the blast direction come from, which is turn to be Rias direction, and in the palm of her projected hand is an aura of demonic power!

...

It must be another Rias and Akeno bickering

"Why it always be like this?" I muttered and Koneko nodded while i let out sigh "I think i need to go. If not i'm afraid the next one will hit Nii-san"

"Yes" She said and i approach Nii-san then grab his wrist

"If you want to life then you better follow me" I said

* * *

Equipment Room (Third Person POV)

"Well that was close one, thanks Kai. I thought i was gone back then" Nii-san said while panting. I merely grunted while take a peek the battle outside

"Kai? Hyoudou Issei? What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy?" Me and Nii-san turn to see Xenovia who wearing a bikini that was emphasising the body curves. I must say she look good on that

"Hello Xenovia. It's better not to go outside right now there are girl fight because of Nii-san. And, you as well better not go outside" I commented

"Yeah is true, you don't want to go out there now believe me, and please call me Ise since we are comrade now" Nii-san added and she nodded

"By the way. What are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh. Well. It's my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. How about it? Does it suit me?"

We then look into her and i must say its good

"A-Aah, I think it suits you. What, it's the first time you've worn a swimsuit? Is it because of the church's rule being so strict, that offensive stuff like this is prohibited after all?" Nii-san asked

"I will answer your question later, and what you opinion Kai?" Xenovia said as she turn to me and waiting for my opinion

"I also think it suits you well. You didn't have much body like Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai. So not showing too much is better" I commented and she smiled

"Well to answer Ise question. That's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

Ah right if i recall she already tell me that she had thrown away the part of her woman happiness

"But, not only did my future change, even if it's just a bit, I want to experience the entertainment befitting girls, that's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently." Xenovia said with little sigh and look into me with serious "I need to talk with you"

I notice the seriousness on her voice and nodded before turn to the door again

"Nii-san. I think it was safe. You can go out now" I said to Nii-san who blinked

"Eh? Err... Sure then" Nii-san said and go out leaving me and Xenovia

"So.. What you want to talk about?" I asked and she look into me with straight eyes

"I want to make children with you" She said bluntly

I blinked, once, twice. And my eyebrow twitched

"Oookay... Why me?" I said since unsure what to say! While inside i can tell my brain is try to process what happen

"Kai, after talking to you few days ago... I go and ask my present master, Rias-buchou about my life. She said [Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfill greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish] that was what Buchou said"

"It was same like what i said. Then what the connection to making child?" I asked

"I was getting there. That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skillful in that and then, my new objective, dream is... To bear children"

So she want to become mother eh?

"Yes for that purpose you need a man as well, but it's great, right? Children and at the same time we can get to know each other better" Xenovia said straight away and i narrowed my eyes

"Is that so... Why you choose me? Aren't you suppose to pick Ise then? He has the aura of dragon and can give you strong children" I pointed while mentally i start to panic! What the hell?! She suppose has this scene with Ise if i remember! Not me!

"Are you dissatisfied? Even if I am like this, I have a bit of confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts won't be as big Rias Buchou's but they're bigger than Asia's? I think they're worth seeing, are they not?" Xenovia said while stroking her breast make me sweatdropped

"No. I never seen girl from their breast. Yours is healthy and good." I sighed a bit "But your real goal is not just making children right?"

"Sharp as usual. Yes, more than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength." Xenovia said and i narrowed my eyes

"Just like what i said before. Isn't Nii-san would be better than me?" I asked

"Kai, while your brother are the Sekiryuutei and has dragon aura. His power come from Sacred Gear.. However you are different case. Even without your Sacred Gear you are strong. It just like all legendary Hero. Who they are first? They are nobody, they don't have Sacred Gear or supernatural power but pure human talent. You just like them and i'm sure our children when born will be as strong like you. Not to mention your eyes. Who know that power will become lineage. This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance...Uh! ...I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is"

I narrowed my eyes and can't help but agree with Xenovia logic. If i have children i'm sure they will have Sharingan. However.. This eyes are Cursed Eyes.. Even it name was **Tengan (Heaven Eyes)**, because of the many abilities it grants the user but that didn't change the fact it awakaned because loss someone important and make seed of hatred born. Not to mention it will make someone blind when they turn to Mangekyou

And like HELL! I would let my children take each other eyes!

Xenovia then start to remove her bra and reveal her breast make me blush a little

"I know about the birth of devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being pure blooded, it's difficult but luckily you are human and I are reincarnated devils. The base is human, and your stamina is strong as well. I expect if we do it every day, then within 10 years, I should be able to conceive. No, if it's you, then within a day, a number of times should be possible? If you include that, then I think it's possible within 4 years. Aah, there's no problem from the side if the children as well. Basically, we will rise them, we will show them how to life peacefully and made them into a strong warrior... Beside life with you isn't bad either" Xenovia blush a little when said the last part and i can't hold my blush as it start to erupted on my face

"And there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better" Xenovia said with little blush and began to cling on me!

"Xenovia... While i do feel honored and appreciated you pick me but.. We can't do this.. Not now" I said in little meek voice!

"And why is that?" She asked me as her face lean closer to mine

"Well. The first we still in school. And if you bear a children now.. Isn't it will affect your job?" I pointed as i try my best to redirect this situation! I don't need to have child now!

"I... You make a point" Xenovia said as she pull back and stroke her chin

"If i suggest... Can we do this when.. Well we get older?" I asked and she turn to me. But my eyes widened for moment before i able to rephrase my word

"Deal!" Xenovia said immediately and i feel like some idiot who don't know how to talk! What the hell?! I just promised her that i will fuck her when i get older!

While i thinking this Xenovia then leaned to me again

"Err? Don't we agree we will did it later?" I ask little nervous

"Yes. But there something that everyone called foreplay if i recall. Now to increase the chance to have good children we will do what people call foreplay" She said and my face turn into red again. What the hell is wrong with girl and sex in this world?!

"W-Wait!" I said as Xenovia face close to min and her chest pressed against mine. Our lips only few inch apart until

Click!

"K-Kai-san?"

Oh shit...

We then turn and see Asia who sobbing and Koneko who has twitched eyes

"Sempai?" She called

"I know what it looks like but trust me. It not what it looks like" I said to defense myself

"What's wrong Kai? Let's start to have foreplay now"

And with that gone all my hope..

Koneko who hearing this narrowed her eyes and clearly i can tell she not pleased while Asia eyes get more watery. I turn to Xenovia and give her deadpan look

"Please refrain such a word when we in public" I said before i feel myself get dragged by Koneko who now covered by Killing Intent. I merely sighed and know what going to happen

Damn you God who put me in this situation

"Do you worst" I said with monotone

"So be it" Koneko answered

* * *

Third Person (POV)

Issei was leaving Kuoh after pool. Kai was stay behind since he need to talk with Xenovia about... Public knowledge... Yeah something like that. Ise who just leaving turn and he saw a person at the gate

He was a young man with dark silver hair and light brown eyes and he staring at the school

"Hey, its a good school"

"Um... Well sorta" Ise said with a forced smile

"I am Vali. The Hakuryuukou" Vali speak suddenly make Ise had shocked look in his face

"This is the second time we meet here, huh, Sekiryuutei. Hyoudou Issei" Vali give inappropriate smile to Ise

"That's right. For example, if i begin to do something magical to Hyoudou Issei here"

At the moment when Vali walking closer to Ise. Two swords were thrust towards his neck. Kiba and Xenovia were the ones who appeared and holding their Holy-demonic sword and Durandal

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far?"

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou"

Kiba and Xenovia speak in voice of threat but

"Its better if you stopped that. Aren't your hands shaking" said Vali without worry but what he said true. Kiba and Xenovia hands were shaking

"Its fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent strength is strong evidence. Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me" Vali said with calm tone and smirk a little

"But looks like not all of you are inferior to Kokabiel" Vali said as he look into the sky

Everyone hearing this also look into the sky and their eyes widened

In the sky dozens of various holy-swords is floating and pointed to Vali direction, ready to rained down

"**Akai-me no Kish**i" Vali said and turn to see Kai who has stoic expression, Sharingan active and his hand on his pocket, calmly walking to him

"Hakuryuukou.. I never thought i will see you so soon." Kai said in monotone and Vali smirked

"Ah. Last time i see you was sleeping..." Vali said before turn to Ise "Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?" Vali asked. Ise didn't answer and only stare at him while Kai also stop on his track and listening

"Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete Balance Breaker, it would be a 4 digit number. No, for the perverted owner, it should be even lower?"

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten." Vali smirked when saying this

"However, the first place is decided. Its a fixed existence"

"Who is this about? Are you saying you're the first?" Ise asked. Vali only shrug his shoulder

"You'll know it anyhow. However, its not me. Hyoudou Issei, you're a valuable existence. Its better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory" Vali said to Rias who stand behind them

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with Fallen Angels then more contact than required is..." Rias said as she regained her composure

"The two heavenly dragons, the dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past those related didn't live a satisfactory life. How will you end up?"

"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school i visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but i was bored. I won't fight the Welsh Dragon here, not to mention i have a lot of work to do" Vali said before he turn and pasted Kai but not before whisper something to him "If you want Le Fay safe. Meet me in here at 8.30PM"

At that moment Kai immediately froze in place, eyes wide and shock clearly on his face for second.

Asia who cling on him immediately when Vali leave notice his expression "K-Kai-san?"

Kai didn't answer. He merely stare at the direction where Vali gone

"Kai?"

Ise voice broke Kai from his mind and he turn to Ise with unreadable expression "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Ise asked in concern tone seeing Kai seem pale. Kai turn to him with calm expression

"I'm fine. I just remember something... Excuse me" Kai said as he turn and dismiss the dozens of holy-swords in sky before he leave

"W-Wait! K-Kai-san!" Asia called but Kai ignore her and keep walking make everyone frown

"Kai-san..." Asia murmured with worry. Ise glance to her with scowl. Kai hiding something.. Ise knew that after all he are Kai twin brother. Ise knew Kai always hiding something but since that time Ise was human he didn't think it important but...

Right now he already aware of supernatural being.. And whatever Kai hiding... It something big... Very big..

And it also affect Gremory group. He glance to Kiba who also scowl and worry on his expression.. He know the handsome boy was think Kai as his brother.. And Xenovia.. Ise know Kai not too close to the ex-exorcist like Asia but he knew Xenovia seems has soft spot for his twin and the same could be say to Kai

And Koneko too... He glance to his master, Rias Gremory and the vice president of his club, Himejima Akeno. He see Akeno also frowned while his master look into Kai with skeptical eyes

* * *

Kai POV

It was 8.30PM... I waiting for Vali in front of Kuoh Academy gate

I was thinking about what he said

Le Fay...

I clench my fist unconsciously... If he dare to hurt her... I will make sure Amaterasu going to burn him.. After all Devil is weak to Divine Flame

I then felt his presence is near. I active my Sharingan and grip Yawarakai-Te

"Ah.. I've heard about your sensor ability.. Looks like it not just rumor"

I merely keep my face stoic and turn around to see Vali smirked to me

"Let get this clear Vali. I'm not like you. So you better talk about Le Fay-dono now" I demanded coldly

"Ah. It seems you hold high respect for Le Fay... Don't worry she fine" Vali said nonchalantly and i narrowed my eyes

"If that true then... I'm sure you come here not just to told me about her condition.. What you real purpose for contacting me? Not even Azazel seems know what your motive now" I asked and he shrugged

"You seems lot smarter than your brother, just like what rumor said. I will get to the point. I want you to join with my group" Vali said and i have surprise expression for moment before back to my stoic face

"Your group? Hero Faction?" I asked and grip my sword. Vali hearing this blinked and has surprise expression which is surprise me. He seems didn't expect me to answer like that

"I don't know how you know about that group but no. My group is different from those stupid group." Vali said much to my surprise

"What you mean by that?" I asked and he chuckle

"Let me tell you. Khaos Brigade are organization that consist many faction. Hero Faction are one of it"

I KNEW IT! They are related!

"And your group also in part of this Khaos Brigade organization right? Did Azazel know about this? What your purpose for joining these organization moreover, what this organization purpose?"

"You seem pretty paranoid. Well my purpose is very simple. I just want to fight the strongest being and defeat it." Vali shrugged before narrowed his eyes "Simple as that and no Azazel didn't know my motive and he won't know until later. If you decide to tell him now i make sure you going to wish to die rather than life" Vali said with threatened tone

"To life just for fight.. You are very foolish person.. And who this strongest being you talking about?" I asked stoically ignoring his threat before

"Great Red.. The Dragon among Dragon... The Strongest Existence that surpass anything in this world." He smirked and i narrowed my eyes. This Great Red are that strong? Hmmm

"Is that so.. We out of topic here. Where Le Fay-dono?" I asked with cold tone and he chuckle

"That's what i want to talk about. Le Fay was part of my group, so do Arthur" Vali said make my eyes widened in surprise

She part of Khaos Brigade?! That innocent child is part of terrorist?!

No.. It can't be!

"You lying! Le Fay-dono are innocent child. Why did she join to the group of terrorist?!" I said clearly in disbelief but Vali only smirked

"Its up to you to believe or not. The reason why i talk to this about you is because i want you to join on my team. Not just me but my group, Le Fay, Arthur and the other 2 also seem interested on you"

I blinked hearing that.. That.. Was not expected

"You know how crazy that sounds right? I'm the brother of Sekiryuutei. You are the Hakuryuukou. And you want me to join you?" I asked with almost deadpan expression. Vali rolled his eyes and let out soft sigh hearing this

"Trust me. I also don't want to do this and that really sounds stupid." He said with closed eyes and troubled expression, but he open his eyes slowly and i can see he serious "But the leader of Khaos Brigade want me to bring you to join us."

I blinked. Once, twice..

"What?" I said in surprise and mixed with confuse. Clearly i didn't expect the leader of the terrorist among terrorist was also interesting on me! I mean is my presence that special?!

Vali hearing this sighed and rub his temple

"Our leader organization want me to recruit you.. I don't know why it interested on you. Even i also surprised. Being like it interested on you" He said and i blinked "It"?

"It?" I asked my thought

"Our leader its genderless. It can be her or him. But currently it take shape to her" Vali answered "Her name was Ophis. Does that name ring the bell?" He said and my eyes widened

That.. That little girl was the leader of terrorist organization?! What the hell?! I can tell my jaw now dropped to the ground and my eyes widened in comical.

"You seem surprised. I take it you know her?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked in displeased tone

"And what make you think i'm joking?" He asked with narrowed eyes

"First. You told me a innocent middle school girl is part of your group. And second, the little girl that can't be older than 15 is leader of terrorist group." I said with serious tone and he chuckle

"If you want to know Ophis are shapeshifter. It can become man, woman, youkai. Or any shape it wish. Why it take shape as little girl? I don't know. But she said she contact you because you her friend and i also curious how you able to be friend with the second strongest being in world"

Now that caught my attention... Yes i did say it to her.. Okay so i treat the leader of terrorist, the second strongest being in the world some food, talk with her, help her and be friend with her...

...

God must be crazy when he still alive

Why the hell did i have to attract many attention?! If i know i should be good civilian and watch from far!

I mean! I'm just a normal guy with Sharingan and Blade Blacksmith! All my power is gain from hard work!

...

Okay maybe not since i using Sharingan and copy many thing... But it still not special!

Arghhh!

"You done processing this information?"

Vali voice broke me from my mind and i blinked, once, twice

"I see... But that reason still not good enough for me to join you. You are terrorist. Why i should join you?" I asked with stoic face and tone. Vali only smirked hearing this

"I know you going to say that. But it will be better if you join me rather than Hero Faction.. Trust me you don't want them to get their hands on you" Vali said

"Well. I think i rather choose to not go into anyone hand other than mine."

Vali hearing this laughed in amusement which confuse me

"I know you are strong Hyoudou Kai. I can tell you are stronger than Kokabiel. You maybe able to defeat 2 main members of Hero Faction but that still not enough to defeat their leader. Their leader maybe on par with me and i am stronger than you or anyone at your group" Vali laughed and put victory expression but i keep calm expression

"I have many trick on my sleeves. Even i can kill Satan level monster if i want." I replied calmly. Amaterasu and Susanoo will do fine against demonic monster. Vali hearing this narrowed his eyes

"Is that so? But you also don't know about the leader himself."

"Doesn't mean i will lose against him."

We glare to each other. Our expression are stern and unreadable. For almost minute Vali sighed and shook his head

"I'm not type that will beg you to join. You will come and join me in time seeing your condition.. And if you want to hear my idea about your condition now. Just call Le Fay" Vali said as he turn around and leave

I only stare at him until he gone, deactivated my Sharingan, i loosened my grip to Yawarakai-Te and sighed

Le Fay.. The middle-school looking girl are group of terrorist.. No doubt Arthur also one then...

And...

Ophis are the leader of Khaos Brigade... And the second strongest being in world...

Sighing once again i held my forehead

"I'm too old for this shit!"

* * *

Later

"I'm homee!" I said with sigh and eat some Taiyaki that i bought before go home

"Ah Kai! You home" Mom head popped from living room

"Yeah. I just buy one of these" I said as i bite the Taiyaki. Mom sighed a bit with smile

"You really like that stuff aren't you? Anyway there are you friend here."

"Friend?" I asked as i enter the living room and see Sona in there

"Hello Kai" Sona greeted me. She didn't wear Kuoh uniform instead simple blue t-shirt with green pants

"Ah. Sona-sempai. Any particular reason you came?" I asked clearly not expect her to come here and this late

"W-Well.. You say i always welcome in here so..." Sona shifted her glasses with little blush on her face. I merely blinked then shrug it off and take a seat

"Of course! Kai friends always welcome in here! Fufufu" Mom giggling seeing us while i rolled my eyes. I then notice Sona seem holding book on her lap. I glance more focus and notice it was my album

"Ah.. Why you holding my album like that?" I asked to Sona who blinked and blush more

"W-W-Well.. I-I just curious how are you when you kid.." She said "Though it not much different than now"

"Hmmm... Is that so..." I said and glance to Mom who laugh sheepishly. I knew she the one give that album to her.

"I will leave you two couple alone. See you later!" Mom said quickly and leave. I turn to Sona who has her calm face and sigh a little

"I'm sorry about that. Mom can be quite... Talk active if about me and Nii-san" I said with pause since i try to found what word i need to use

"Is okay. I already talk with her and seeing your picture.." She smiled "I can tell your stoic nature already born with you" She chuckled make me smirked a bit

"Well. What can i say? It is my nature. By the way don't you have job? Rias-sempai seems busy tonight." I asked

"Ah. We Student Council members got break today. It because tomorrow are classroom visit. Since we need energy for tomorrow, we got rest today." Sona answered. Ah is that so.. I remember now about that

"I see.. That mean you will be busy tomorrow. Do you mind if i help?" I offered and she blinked

"Eh? No! We not need it!" She rejected and waved her hand. I about to reply but she beat me "B-But! I-If you insist! T-Then i think its fine!" She added with blush

...

I won't surprise if she Sadist since she are the President of Student Council so she strict but... Tsundere too?

"Well... I will help you then" I said in monotone and her blush increase "Anyway Sona-sempai-"

"Please just Sona." She said with little scowl and i sigh a bit

"Sona-san-"

"Just Sona." She cut me again make my eyes twitched

"Sona then. If i recall your family will come tomorrow right? And i heard from Rias-sempai that your sister is the current Leviathan."

"Ah. Yes.. My sister are the current Leviathan. S-She will come tomorrow.." Sona said with little displeasant tone

"You seem not happy with your sister. Mind to tell me why?" I asked. Sona hearing me let out sigh and rub her temple

"Well... It not like i dislike her.. But she can be really childish sometime. She are century old and yet. *sigh*" Sona let out another sigh and i can tell she seems troubled with it

"Well... I'm not too surprised somehow" I said and she blinked

"Why?" She asked

"Just think about it Sona. Your sister are Maou. How many devil in underworld? Thousands? Perhaps millions. And the leader is only 4. Of course it will bother her mental. Just imagine if you has hundred or thousand man working under you. Isn't it difficult? My guess is your sister act like that because she need a break." I explained and Sona blinked before her expression turn into shame

"I-I never thought something like that.." She murmured "And here i bad mouth about her while her job is really hard..."

"Its okay Sona. Don't blame yourself. Rather than that it will be better if you ligthen up with your sister. Even it just little try to help relieving her stress" I said with warm tone though my face still stoic. Sona look into me with bitter smile

"Perhaps you are right. I will be more nice to her. Thanks Kai"

"Not need to thanks me. I just do what i must do." I said with little smile and look into Sona

**_"Weaaaakkkkk"_**

My eyes widened for moment suddenly blood appear from the wall and it wash the entire room! I look around for moment and notice suddenly Sona head rolled from her head!

"Sona!" I yelled in horror but then suddenly Sona's head turn to me

"Why? Why you kill me?" She asked

"What?" I said in shock

"You kill me.. I believe in you..."

"No!" I shouted but i feel something at my hand. I look and see my hand now extended and stab something. I followed my hand my expression turn into pure horror

My hand let out electric like thousand bird chip and it stab Sona left chest, right in heart

"No..." I murmured in shock

"Why?" Sona said weakly with blood dripped from her mouth

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed in horror

"Kai?! Kai?! What happen?!"

I blinked once, twice. And i turn to see Sona who now sit on my left

"I-I-I-... I'm fine" I said in weak tone. I can feel cold sweat rolled from my foreheads. I try my best to calm my breath.

It happen again..

Oh God...

"Kai? Tell me what happen now! I don't know what but i do sense some dark presence inside you before even it just a second!" Sona said in stern tone and her eyes is cold

"I'm fine Sempai. It just nightmare." I said qickly

"LIE! Kai, the darkness i sense inside you is very dark! It even stronger than me and Rias! You couldn't possi-"

"I'M FINE!" I snapped to her with serious tone and my Sharingan active. Sona taken back by my tone for moment and i notice it. I turn off my Sharingan and i held my forehead

"I'm... I'm fine... Sorry for snap like that..." I murmured and let out deep sigh

"Kai..." Sona call my name weakly and i stare to her

"It just nightmare..." I murmured in weak tone

"Kai... What is that? The darkness inside you?" Sona asked again in soft tone

What should i do? Tell her the truth?

No.. I don't want they to worry about me.. This is my burden... I the one who bother them

I shouldn't be here since the beginning

I don't belong in this world...

...

I'm sorry

"It was nothing Sona-sempai... I just got nightmare. And since i'm Senjutsu master i unconsciously affect malice intent of nature. That's all.. The nightmare just came this morning so i will be fine.." I answered. Sona look into me with sharp eyes. She stare at me for moment before sigh

"I know it not 100% true but i won't bother asking... Just... Be okay.." She said to me in soft tone and i can't help but smile at that..

"I will.. Thank you sempai.." I smiled a bit and Sona smiled back to me before she touch my lips with her finger surprising me

"It just Sona, Kai-kun" She said. I about to reply but suddenly she press her lips against mine surprising me. She press her mouth deeper and i unconsciously open my mouth a bit and she slip her tongue inside my mouth before i can close it again

I moaned a bit. Damn! What the hell?! I never knew she this bold! Sona tongue wrestle against my tongue that didn't move

Waa! Waa! Mayday! Mayday! If this continue my brain will get affected by the "Lust Virus!" I moaned when she move her tongue further and my mind start to blank! Where the hell she learn this thing?! An 17 year old girl shouldn't know about this!

Sona then broke the kiss with little blush on her face. As for me, my expression is dazed and my face almost rivaled Kushina Uzumaki hair!

"S-Sempai?" I said in dazed tone and Sona smirked

'He very cute when blushing. I think i knew now why Akeno and Rias like to tease Ise'."How many time i told you Kai-kun? Just Sona" She said before she kiss me again make me gasped in surprise and she deepened the kiss make me moaned more

Well this one didn't last long like before since

"We home!"

Nii-san voice come from outside and Sona immediately release me. I only move my head in spinning motion with dazed face indicating my mind still processing what happen

"Ah? Kaichou!" Ise said in surprise when see Sona in sofa

"Hello, Ise, Rias, Asia" Sona greeted them

"Sona? What are you doing in here" Rias asked also surprised

"And what happen to Kai-san?" Asia asked when notice Kai still in blank mode

"Well.. I just give him special treatment. I will take my leave. Bye Kai-kun" Sona said as she smile to Kai who only nodded still trying to put his mind and body in one place

Everyone notice when Sona called Kai with -kun. Sona stood and flash a little smirk to Asia who has wide eyes when notice it and Rias also smirked when seeing this

'Oh my Sona it seem you start to getting bold' Rias giggling in her mind

"Goody bye Ise, Rias, Asia" Sona said as she walk passing them with smirk on her face

Asia immediately went to Kai and asking him what happen and start to shake his body

'Well.. Now i one step further than Asia' Sona smirked as she leave from Hyoudou residence

* * *

Next day at Kuoh Academy, Classroom visit day

Last night really make my head hurt

I know Sona has crush on me like Asia. But i don't know she will be that bold.. I shuddered when remember yesterday she just mouth-rape me

Well not lika i'm not enjoying it. Sona was beautiful girl though her body not good as Akeno but it still fit her well

If there any girl that maybe i should date with its Sona. In cannon she seems not interested on Ise so it just natural if i date her. It won't change cannon much but..

I sighed and rub my temple. I won't admit but i do feel something to Asia. She very nice and innocent. I won't say i love her but well you could say i like her. For Koneko... Well i think she as friends and junior.. *sigh*

"What i got myself into?" I murmured

"K-Kai-san!"

I turn and see Asia called me. Last night after my mind back to my body she give me cute glare. She very jealous and give me another kiss last night before i able to protest

Seriously. What is wrong with woman and kissing?

"Yes Asia?" I smiled to her

"A-Anoo.. Are you okay?" She asked and i chuckle

"I'm fine. I just thinking about... Well last night" I whispered the last part but Asia seem hear it and she blushing

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to be that..." She murmured the last part and i can't hear it

"What's wrong last night?"

We then turn to see Xenovia who now has curious expression

"Nothing Xenovia-san!" Asia said quickly and Xenovia only nodded before turn to me

"Kai" She called me

"Yes?" I asked

Xenovia lowers her head on my response.

"Sorry for saying that sort of thing suddenly the other day."

That sort of thing, Ah, it's about that. About making children. So she came to apologise for that.

"I kept on speaking without thinking about you." She said in apologetic manner make me sighed. Xenovia really blunt girl. But oh well at least she apologize already

"Suddenly doing that kind of thing is difficult after all, I think."

"Its okay" I said and she nodded. Well she seems taking this very well. She better than Asia

"That's why-"

Xenovia takes out something from her pocket. What the?! That was!

"First we should practice using this."

Xenovia opens a thing packed in a small pouch in front of my eyes, a condom.

All of the class' eyes were gathered on the thing Xenovia was holding.

I stare at her blankly with blank face...

...

Inside my mind i screaming to the hell how could God create such blunt girl like this!

"Xenovia-san... What did i say about in public?" I asked with monotone and hold the urge to screaming

Immediately the class was noisy. Hey, they saw that! More like, I am basking in all that attention!

"N-No way!"

"K-Kai-sama virginity!"

"Noooooo!"

Oh crap fangirls!

"In the world I was in, there was dispute in the use of this but putting it on in Japan would be more convenient following the country's pattern after all."

That doesn't matter! Do something about this atmosphere! Everyone in the class is looking at me and you with strange looks, you know!?

"Xenovia-san... Can't you show thing like this in another time and place?"

To my reply, Xenovia tilts her head, she seems to not understand it quite well. Not good! She's just like Asia at first, she's living in a separate world from this society! No! Screw it! Asia never this bold! She WORSE THAN HER!

"It's good for Asia to use it as well. Unplanned sexual intercourse would hurt both of you. The relationship between men and women is difficult."

With that Xenovia handed over a piece to Asia. "?" Asia had a questioning look but the perverted glasses Kiryuu, without letting a single hair escape, kept whispering to Asia.

Suddenly Asia started blushing.

"…...Uuh."

Ah! Asia fainted after her head became pure red!

"What what? Is Ice prince going to become something amazing again?"

With full interest, while shining her glasses, the erotic girl Aika asks.

"But, I wonder if it's all right. If you sleep with Xenovia then Asia will-."

"Kiryuu-saaaaan! Please stoooooooop!"

Suddenly revived Asia covers Aika's mouth. She must be shy about her crush

"Aika-san... What did i say about tell something strange to Asia?" I asked with cold tone make her turn to me and pale

"Hey! On my defense! I just tell her what it mean! It public education!" She yelled and raise her hands in give up motion make me sighed. True what she say is public education so i don't have right to angry to her. It just Asia never know something like this that's why she faint

"Geez, Asia. I told you right? If you don't start moving soon, Hyoudou will become something troublesome. There are a lot of formidable enemies around him, you know? If you keep dilly dallying, before you know it he may be eaten. You won't like that, right? A man with the scent of another woman."

"Ouch! Why does Kiryuu-san keep on giving me explosive blasts like that…"

"I am worried. You're fine with me being your only ally, right? I am fine with a clean mood as well but you gotta do what you gotta do at times! Even you, Asia is ripe enough for eating!"

"Am I r-ripe enough for eating?" Asia asked me and i give glare to Aika who turn away and whistle innocently before turn to Asia with deadpan expression

"I won't answer that question." I said with tone that said final decision before i glare to Aika again and give her look that said "Your continued stupidity is unwanted, cease it and leave from here immediately or suffer the consequences"

Aika seeing this pouted and huffed in annoyances

"Its not over Hyoudou!" She said and leave while i let out little sigh. We then fell silence for moment until

"Since it done, it's time for the sexual intercourse but…" Xenovia said suddenly and broke the ice

I immediately raise my hand and slap my forehead loud enough to produce sound "SMACK"

Xenovia... I don't know what i should do with you...

* * *

Somehow the class starts, and from the open door in the back, parents of my classmates keep coming in.

I then see Mom and Dad come. They just finish visiting Nii-san class so now its my turn

The class is English same like Nii-san before. The male teacher, who was pumped up more than usual, was for some reason distributing a rectangular object wrapped in a bag to the students. Huh? What's that?

I began to looking at the object closely... This is PVC clay? The teacher gleefully says to me who was dubiously thinking that.

"Got it, try making something you like with the PVC clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into a shape. That sort of English conversation is also there! I was visiting another class before and do the same! And surprisingly i found many student that talented!"

I give him deadpanned expression... What the connection between PVC and English class? Maybe you should teaching Art class rather than English

"Let's Try!"

Let out sigh. I rub my temple and began to kneading

"I-It's difficult."

I took glance to Asia who began kneading and smile a bit

"Asia-chan, keep going!"

"Asia-chan, you're looking cute!"

While turning my head to the voices i recognise, my parents were turned facing Asia and yelling.

Realising father and mother's voice, she turned back and did it happily. Aren't they perfectly like a parent-child. No, with that I am also more than happy enough.

Well... Since today is special...

I then began to kneading mine with smile

After a moment i finish and with proud reveal it to the class. The teacher seeing mine quickly has wide eyes

"N-No way! Another one!" He said with flabbergasted tone

My PVC are the figure of both my parents. Dad wearing tuxedo and Mom wedding dress

"Uooo! Hyoudou-kun! Is your family give you training in kneading before?" He asked

"No."

"T-This unexpected! Your brother also has talent on this!" He said in happy tone make me blinked. Nii-san did?

"Really?" I asked

"Yes! He make Rias Gremory statue with it! And i must say it was really perfect!" He grinned

My expression from surprise turn to deadpanned hearing this

"I should knew..." I said blankly. If it related to his pervertedness, Nii-san will able to do anything

"K-Kai-san"

I then turn to see Asia who hand me some statue. It was statue of me though it not perfect but still good

"Ah... Its not bad. Thank you Asia" I said as i look to the statue and Asia blushing at my praise

* * *

Lunch break

"From here, go to the left, then go to right. You will find the toilet in there" I said as i told some students parent

"I see. Thank you young man." The woman around 30 said and i nodded "You are very polite and handsome. Do you have girlfriend?"

"Ah. No i'm not ma'am." I said with little smile

"Really? That's very surprising. Do you know Saeko Ria from 2A?" She asked me. And i hummed trying to remember the person

"Ah. A young woman with long purple hair with brown eyes right?" I said and she nodded

"Yeah. If you want my daugther still single. Perhaps you will interested on her?" She asked and i let out little chuckle

"Thank you ma'am. Saeko-san are very beautiful girl, she kind and make a good cookie. She made one for me that time but for now i still not interested on relationship" I reject politely and she blinked in surprise

"Ah. Yes i remember now, there's time when she ask me how to make cookies. So its for you, you must be Hyoudou Kai then. My, it seems my daughter has good eyes. If only i 10 years younger i won't mind to date you"

I let out another chuckle though inside i sweatdropped. Being flirted by someone that can be your mother is kind awkward

"I'm flattered ma'am but like i say. I'm not into relationship now" I said with gentle tone

"Well. Its for now. We don't know how the future right?" She let out laugh while i only smile and nodded while rubbing my head

"Ah i'm sorry but where the toilet again?" She asked

"Straight from here. Then go to the left. Keep going until you meet the end, then to the right" I said and she nodded

"Thank you Hyoudou-kun" She said

"Your welcome ma'am" I replied and watching her leave

"It seems you popular"

I then turn and see Sona smiling to me and i only let out little sigh "If you mean being flirted by students parent its popular then yes i am" That woman before was the fourth person who flirted me

Sona let out chuckle and leaned a little to me. I take a little stepback. Is it just me or she seems more bold to me lately?

"Sempai.. Its not i didn't like it but. May i ask why you seems very... Aggresive toward me lately?" I asked and she blinked before blush erupted on her face

"W-Well... I-It just... Ummm..." She poking her finger together in shy manner make me blinked again

Is she some Bipolar or what? One moment she bold, few second later she shy like Hinata Hyuuga?

I about to continue my question but it stopped when me and Sona hear some noise in corridor direction

"I wonder what's going on in there." I said before turn to Sona "Sempai. Mind to check it?"

"O-Oh! Y-Yes! L-Let's check it!" She said and walk quickly make me sweatdropped

"Kai-kun!"

Me and Sona stop at our track and turn to see Sirzechs and Rias father if i recall

"Ah. Sirzechs-dono. Lord Gremory." Me and Sona greeted with bow and Sirzechs waved his hands

"Don't be too formal. We not on duty now" He smiled and i nodded

"Ah. You are Hyoudou Issei brother. I remember you make quite ruckus when in party." Rias father said to me and i let out sheepish chuckle

"I'm sorry for that." I said and he smiled and wave his hand too

"Don't worry i won't angry about that. It already on past." He said

"Sirzechs-sama. Aren't you suppose to be with Saji? Where is he?" Sona asked

"Ah? Yes. Saji-kun is with us before, however he leave first when he heard the noise over there."

Sona and me look to each other and nodded

"Well then let's go there Sirzechs-sama, Lord Gremory." Sona said and they nodded before we go to noise in there

When we arrive Sona shifted her glasses and speak

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-."

But she paused when she se beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes. She dresses in magical girl's clothing, complete with magic wand and all

But that's not what caught my attention...

It was her body...

She has child body like 12 or 14 years old and yet... Her boobs like woman age 20

...

This world really can make person crazy!

"Sona-chan! Found you "

The Magical Girl immediately cling to Sona-sempai when see her. I notice Rias-sempai and Nii-san also there

"Ah. Nii-san" I greeted and he turn to me

"Eh? Kai? What are you doing? I didn't see you with Mum and Dad before"

"Well. I'm helping Student Council since Sona-sempai asking me for help" I replied

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well." Sirzechs greeted make me blinked

Serafall? Serafall Leviathan?

"It's Leviathan-sama."

Ah... Well... I know i already watching her in anime but...

Seeing the real one is more strange than watching in anime...

"That person is one of the current four Dai-Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama. And also, Sona's onee-sama." Rias said when she notice Nii-san confused expression

3, 2, 1

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?" Nii-san scream echoes in the corridor. I took some paper and smack his head

"Not so loud!" I said and he rubbed his head but then i glance to my hand

Where the hell this paper come from?!

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time."

"Ara, Rias-chan . Long time~ Have you been doing well?" Serafall said in cute tone make Rias has troubled face a little

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven "

Okay she very overprotective big sister... She worst than Sirzechs...

"Ise. Greet her."Rias said, and Nii-san lower his head and greet her.

"N-Nice to meet you, I am Hyoudou Issei. I am Rias Gremory-sama's servant, pawn! I'll be under your care!"

"Nice to meet you . I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan . Call me Levi-tan "

While turning sideways, she makes a peace sign, the cosplay girl. I then look into her and bowed with stoic expression

"Greeting Leviathan-sama. I'm Hyoudou Kai. Hyoudou Issei twin brother" I said and she blinked before approaching me

"You almost like So-tan!" She said suddenly make me blinked

"Is that so... Its an honor then to be like Sona-sempai" I said and she blinked more make me sweatdropped

"Hey, Sirzechs-chan. Is these boy the rumoured Knight-kun and Dragon-kun?"

"Yes, he's the person in which the Welsh Dragon resides, Hyoudou Issei-kun." Sirzechs said and he not bothered when she call him with -chan

"Is that so" Serafall said as she look into me closely before she pinch my cheeks to mu surprise

"You just like So-tan! More like male version of him!" She exclaimed and give me hug make me sweatdropped. I glance to Sona who mouthed "sorry" with blush on her face. I turn to Nii-san who look into me with usual jealous expression and Rias look into me with amused expression while Asia send glare to Serafall though it not scary instead it cute!

"I appreciate if.. You let me go Leviathan-sama" I said with still stern tone. She then release me and pouted

"Hey! You want to join my peerage?! I want to have male version of Sona in my piece!" She exclaimed "Pleeaasseee!" She give me puppy eyes no jutsu make me sweatdropped

"O-Onee-sama!" Sona yelled to her "Kai want to life as normal human. You can't force her to join you!"

"Mouu! Fine if So-tan said so then!" Serafall pouted before she glance to Gremory family

"Ara ara, Uncle Gremory." She greeted Rias father

"Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think as a Maou how it is but…"

"Ara, uncle Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?

"Heh, was that so. It seems this was my ignorance."

"Hahaha, Tou-ue, don't believe it."

Etc., are what Gremory family and Leviathan-sama are conversing. I talk to Sona-sempai while Nii-san talk to Rias

"Well... That was unexpected" I commented and Sona sighed

"I'm sorry Kai for her behavior." Sona said in apologetic manner

"Its okay. Though it disturbing but i find it cute too" I chuckled

"You see now why i troubled with her?" She asked me

"Well.. If Nii-san act like her i also going to get trouble but..." I paused "Its my duty as family to lighten my Nii-san mood if he stress due to the job" I said with sincere tone and look to Serafall who talk with Sirzechs

Sona look into me with surprise before blush erupted on her face and she shifted her glasses

"W-Well... I-I can't argue with that..." She stammered

I then notice Serafall look into us and she notice Sona blush, she immediately has worry face and approach us

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan!"

W-Well... It looks like Rias is more lucky to have brother rather than big sister..

Sona said with an unsatisfied expression. While twitching near her eyes.

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behaviour is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels ."

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over."

I merely stare at the conversation with stoic face. Its not like i care but...

Sona seem need help...

And my mind proofed true when she look into me with pleaded eyes that slowly turn into puppy eyes no jutsu

I sweatdropped seeing this before let out little sigh

"Serafall-sama... Sona-sempai.. Let's talk somewhere else" I said and Serafall turn to me

"Eh! Fine! As long i be with So-tan!" She said happily and i sighed inwardly before turn to Asia who look into me

Since that morning it seem my relation and Asia gone into bad way. Though we still chat as usual but i can tell she seem want to say something to me. I walk to Asia and pat her head with smile

"We will talk later" I said in warm tone and Asia blushed

"Y-Yes!" She replied

* * *

Cafetaria

"Mouu! So-tan! Why you just silent?!" Serafall pouted

I company Sona who want to talk with Serafall about her job. Since Sona seem having hard time to express her feeling to Serafall.

Sona look into me with another pleaded eyes as if it asked "Please start the conversation for me!"

I sighed again in my mind

"Serafall-sama.." I called her and she turn to me

"Yes Knight-kun?" She asked

"You can't keep bothering Sona-sempai.." I said and she has comical shock expression

"Eh?! Why?! So-tan my sister! I'm not bothering her!" She protested

"That's what you thinking. But Sona-sempai is bothered when you act like this. You do know she was in middle of job now right?" I asked

"I know! But-"

"Then don't bother her. You can talk with her when she not busy."

"But-"

"He's right Onee-sama" Sona interjected and Serafall look into her with disbelief

"N-No way! So-tan!" She has teary eyes

"You also wrong Sona-sempai!" I said to Sona. Sona and Serafall has surprise expression when i said this

"Your sister is Maou. And it not easy job. She love you and care about you. She need help and support from you. You as her sister should always be there for her when she need it. Leading thousands men is not easy job like i told you yesterday" I said in stern tone and Sona hung her head down

"Hey! Don't talk like that to So-tan!" Serafall protested

"No Serafall-sama. I know you fine with it but i won't let Sona-sempai think what you did is not important" I replied with stern tone "You also living being. You need support and life. Sona-sempai as your sister should able to make you comfortable when you with her. I did this for both of you"

"But-"

"He's right again" Sona interjected "I'm sorry Onee-sama" Sona hung her head to Serafall who immediately shocked

"So-tan..."

"I always think you embarrassing me... Though it true i didn't like when you act like this but i never asked why you act like this. I'm sorry for not helping you and become good sister" Sona said in sincere tone and sad expression

Serafall seeing this slowly smiled and rise Sona head

"Its okay! I don't mind. Because for me So-tan is the most important thing!" Serafall said and hug her

"O-Onee-sama..." Sona said in shock but slowly she hug her back

I smiled seeing the scene. I think i should leave them alone

I secretly leave from Cafetaria while glance at them

Now... What to do?

**_"You are weakk..."_**

My eyes widened and everything around me suddenly turn into dark with blood washed the entire street

**_"You can become a God with those eyes. Those power..."_**

No! I'm not that type of person!

**_"With Sharingan you even can make Ultimate-class devil to do your bidding... Imagine it... You can take control Kyuubi in this world... You can become a God!"_**

Calm... Breath... Calm down Kai.. Calm down...

**_"You are foooolll"_**

I try to calm my breath and sweat start to poured from my body... My heartbeat getting faster and i try my best to calm myself

**_"You won't be able to resist it foreveeerrr"_**

I know...

I slowly open my eyes and the scene around me back to normal... I go to the closed wall and lean on it

...

It getting worse... It start to eat me...

Ever since i manipulate those malice intent when fight Kokabiel... I can felt the malice intent getting more wild as if it start to life and try to consume me...

What should i do?

...

Great Red please help me...

I then felt something poking my arm. I turn to see a short young girl, her heigt maybe same with Koneko but her beauty almost like Rias-sempai. She has blue eyes and collar-length dark-blue hair which she ties back with a polka-dot ribbon. She wears a long-sleeved, knee-length polka-dot dress with a dark ribbon on her chest

I also notice she carry some notepad

"Yes? What's wrong little girl?" I asked. She then flipped her notepad and smiling to me

*Hello! My name San Otonashi, age 21, my hair color dark-blue, my eye color blue, my gender is female!*

I sweatdropped when i read the notepad. Is this girl mute or what? And why the hell she write thing that already obvious?! And she was 21?! Really?! With height like this?! Oh well in my previous life i often seeing strange condition on my patient so... Well this is acceptable

"Ah.. Yes i know. I can see it." I said with forced smile and she nodded with smile before turn her notepad and began to write again

"Didn't mean to offense you but are you mute?" I asked and she nodded before flip her notepad to me again

*Are you Hyoudou Kai?*

"Yes. I'm Hyoudou Kai. How you know me?" I asked with surprise expression and i start to active my sense ability... She only normal human.. Ordinary human

*Masashi-san asking me to tell you that he want to meet you next week!*

I blinked once, twice

"Masashi? You mean Jin Masashi?" I asked clearly surprised and she nodded. What did Jin-sensei want? The last time i try to call him his number already out of date. I visit his old home in Kyoto but he not there. San then began to write her notepad again and show it to me with smile

*Yes! He waiting you at his old cottage that months ago you use as training place!*

Huh?! How he know i use his place?! As if seem reading my mind San began to write again and show her notepad

*Masashi-san said [Hohoho! You must be curious how i able to know you use my place to train and spar with that Arthur junior right? The answer is secret!]*

I sweatdropped seeing this. There also chibi picture of Jin-sensei with smug grin on her notepad

"I.. See..." I muttered. Crazy old man, wait until i see you again!

"Well. Thank you for telling me this news... Otonashi-san" I smiled, i was about to call her San but if i call San-san.. Its kind of strange

*You can call me San* She write again with smiley face and i nodded

"Anyway San, you from Kyoto right?"

She nodded with bright smile

"Well. You must be tired from long journey. Why don't we go to get some food?" I asked as i glance to the clock and see there still time for eat. San seem taken back by my offer and she shook her head while show her notepad

*No thanks. I should go back now* She rejected with smile

"If you worry about Jin-sensei don't worry. I will take responsible about it." I said with little smile. She shook her head and write again

*I appreciate you offer. But i really must go.* She showed unease expression and i scowled

"If you say so then. Forgive me for forcing you. I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" I said with apologized tone and bow my head a little. She pat my shoulder and smile while bring up her notepad

*Its okay. Maybe next time?* She smiled and i smile little

"Yes. Next time then" I said and she nodded before wave her hands and leave

I look into the sky for moment

Jin-sensei... What you want to talk about?

* * *

"Ah! Sieg-kun! Heracles-kun! Georg-kun!" Jeanne greeted

"Hello Jeanne. Its nice to be arrive in here" Sig said

"Yeah. My ass is going to dead if i sitting on that plane any longer! Why don't we just use magic circle to come here?!" Heracles growled

"Because if we use that the devil in this city will aware of our presence" Georg answered with calm "And unfortunately for us. There are Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan and Azazel in this city now.. I will create barrier that won't be detected by them. Jeanne how our target condition?"

"Kai-kun doing fine! I will try to contact him and told you all his condition!"

"Good. The sooner we done. The better it is..." Heracles said in pissed tone

Hero Faction has arrive!

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Enter!" An elderly voice called and the door opened reveal San Otonoshi with her notepad

"Ah! San-chan!" The elderly voice greeted

*I already call him Jin-san* San smiled to the old man

The old man has grey hair, a beard, and glasses, he wearing white kimono with black hakama and pipe smoke on his left hand

This guy are Jin Masashi, the teacher of Kai and Ise in Kendo or Sword when they was child

"Good. Good. How my stupid student doing?" Jin asked in in good manner but San still scowling and start to write again

*Don't speak like that! It rude!* She lectured to elder man who rub his head sheepishly

"Hahaha! Its okay. I and Kai always like that. That boy is very stoic so i often tease him though he has soft spot for children." Jin laughed before his expression turn to serious "How his Dark side?"

San seeing this also turn to serious and start to write again

*It growing already. I think its time for him to wield that sword* San showed her notepad with serious expression and Jin nodded while inhale his pipe and blew smoke out from his mouth

"Is that so... It seem like it right thing to give him Yawarakai-Te... Only human with ability to use Senjutsu able to use that sword.. Sadly its very rare for human to learn in Senjutsu... Hopefully his own darkness won't swallow him" Jin said in grave tone and San look to him with worry expression. Hyoudou Kai seem nice person though he also seem rarely show emotion. But if kind person like him fall into dark side of Senjutsu... Jin notice this and wave his hand

"Hahaha! Don't worry San-chan. That kid is strong. He will able to surpass his darkness like me before." Jin chuckled and San blushed a bit and poking her index finger like certain hyuga girl

* * *

**Nyahahaha! How is it?! Give me your opinion! Next chapter will be the confrontation of Kai with Hero Faction!**


	15. Gasper, Ascalon and Hero Faction

**Chapter 14. Gasper****, ****As****calon ****and Hero Faction**

* * *

"So how you doing Asia?" I asked as i walk to cafetaria with her for lunch break

"I'm fine. How about you Kai-san?" She ask me back and i smile while pat her head

"I'm fine too. What Mom make us for lunch?" I asked again as i glance to the bento box that Asia bring

"Umm.. Today is not Mrs Hyoudou who make lunch.. Its me.." She said with blush and i blinked

"Great. I'd like to eat your cook" I said with grin and she become more red. I found it very adorable when she blush like this

We then arrive and Asia start to unpack the box then hand it to me. I take glance and it was rice with chicken and complete vegetable

"This look good. I will try it" I said as i take the food and eat it and true its good! "Its good"

"R-Really?" She asked in surprise tone and i nodded with smile before i brought my chopstick and take some then rise it to Asia "Open your mouth" I smiled and she blushed

"E-Eh-mmph!" I feed her before she able to ask

"How is it?" I asked and she blushed

"I-It's good..." She murmured with shy before i place the chopstick in front of her

"Would you feed me?" I asked and she blushed

"H-Hai!" She said and start to feed me. I must admit Asia are cute girl.. She very cute and beauty..

...

Oh well looks like i also grew crush on her

She began to feed me and i gladly accept it with little smile. She smile brightly and i can't help to admire her beauty face

"Kai-san... I... I make this for you!" She said as she put the chopstick down and bring out another bento. I blinked before take it then open it

It was Taiyaki!

"You make one at least!" I said in happy tone and take one. I love this stuff! I start to take a bite and... Its good! It rivaled Teuchi shop! Heck no! It one level better!

"I-It's good!" I said and start to eat it

"Really?" She asked eagerly

"Yes. It way better than the usual i buy. You have to become my wife and make this for me everyday" I said in straight face

"W-Wife?!" Asia squeaked as her face turn into full red. 'K-Kai-san wife?!'

I notice Asia about to faint so i quickly end the joke "I'm joking we still too young" I said quickly and she blinked before pout a little

"O-Oh..." She murmured and i chuckle while ruffle her hair

"But seriously. You will make a great wife in future" I smiled

"T-Thanks..." Asia murmured as she hung her head down shyly

"Geez! You two act lovey dovey like that!"

Asia jump in surprised while i only sighing know who it is

"Nii-san.. I don't want to hear that from you." I said without turn around

"Hahaha. Don't be like that! Eh Asia, Buchou said we have meeting after school" Nii-san said

"H-Hai Ise-nii!" Asia said and i smile little

Lately Nii-san and Asia relationship as brother-sister increased.. They become very close...

"Kai. Buchou also said you can come if you want." Nii-san said

"Ah? Is that so. I will look into it later since i have promise with Kendo club" I replied as i recall the promise oimake with Katase

"Is that so..." He nodded before he glance to me with serious expression "Is there anything you want to say Kai?"

I only stare at him calmly and narrowed my eyes. What he mean by that? Its very rare seeing him like this..

"No." I said calmly and he nodded before grinned

"Well then! Catch ya later!" He said and leave

...

Strange...

'I know you hide something Kai... Whatever it is... I will found out!' Ise thought with serious as he can see it in Kai eyes... He can see it very clear that Kai seem hurt...

* * *

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

It was evening. I just finish my training with Kendo club and come to visit Nii-san... But the scene in front of me is...

"So.. This guy a vampire?" I asked as i look to Gasper who now get chased by Xenovia

"Yep!" Nii-san answered

"You sure he is he? Not she?" I asked again and Nii-san let out sigh

"Trust me... Even i find it difficult" He said with troubled face and i look into Gasper who now got chasing by Xenovia

Indeed... He like girl.. Really...

Looking from an outsiders perspective, it was completely like a vampire hunt. Durandal was also letting out a dangerous sound while emitting a holy aura.

Gasper was also desperate in running away. Well that's cause if she catches up, he'll be destroyed in an instant.

It seems that Xenovia is training him starting from physical strength on the pretext of "A healthy spirit starts from a healthy body."

I chuckle at her word.. She's a lively lady as usual. This lady who's swinging the legendary weapon and chasing him seems to be happy as well.

Now that I think about it, after she's become used to living here, Xenovia said that from what she does and what she has to do, everything is enjoyable.

That part is probably the same as when Asia got used to living in this city. Since they lived their lives in a simple fashion as believers, Japan being a place with almost no religion, its workings would be fresh to them.

"Even though it was an honor to have met the Bishop-san just like me, we haven't even properly seen each other's faces…...*sob*." Asia said with sob and i can't help but scowl

At my house she used to say it a lot "I want to meet the other Bishop-san", she was anticipating her meeting.

I pat her head to comfort her and i notice Koneko also chasing Gasper

"…Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy."

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!"

I must say i found it funny that the usual calm Koneko act like this.

"Oh oh, they're at it." Saji said as he appears as well

"Oh, it's you, Saji." Nii-san greeted

"Yo, Hyoudou. After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit." Saji said and he turn to me with sneer on his face. I can tell he didn't like me it because Sona has crush on me

"Kai.." He said

"Saji-san..." I greet back and he turn to Nii-san again with "hmph!". I can tell Nii-san sweatdropped seeing this

"Ah, He's over there. He's the one getting chased by Xenovia." Nii-san pointed to Gasper

"Hey hey, Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it all right?, huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!" Saji said as he seem happy

"Sorry to say this, but that's a guy cross dressing." Nii-san said and hearing that, Saji seemed to be completely dejected. He's heartbroken.

"Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girl's clothing, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a hikikomori, it's too much of a contradiction. It's quite difficult."

"That's right. It's an incomprehensible cross dressing habit. Also I can't say anything about it suiting him. And, what are you doing Saji?"

Saji is wearing a jersey, army cotton gloves and was also holding a small shovel for flower bed use.

I then notice some presence... A very strong one is approaching us... No doubt it male.. He try to hide it but i can felt the Ki inside his body is strong

"It's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful." Saji puffs out his chest and acts magnificently

I then summon dozen of holy-swords from the sky and launch it to nearby tree. When it about hit the tree a shadow figure moved fast and get out from the tree that quickly got crushed by my swords. The shadow figure hide to another tree quickly

"K-Kai w-what was that about?!" Nii-san yelled to me and everyone stop their activity

"Come out Fallen Angel. I know you there." I said as my eyes morphed into Sharingan

"Hoo... Not bad.." A masculine voice greeted as he out from his hiding place

I loook into him and immediately know who he is...

"Azazel….!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. It's been some time since that night."

Everyone is dubiously staring at him who appeared suddenly, With Nii-san single word the atmosphere completely changes.

Giii!

Xenovia has her sword at the ready. Maybe because she sensed the atmosphere, Asia hides behind me, Nii-san made boosted gear appear as well

I mereley gaze calmly with my Sharingan and observe the energy inside him... He strong... Far than Kokabiel.. I can tell it..

Saji, while also shocked brings out the face of a deformed lizard on his right hand. It's Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel you mean-!"

"I am serious, Saji. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times." Nii-san said with serious tone and Saji made a battle position as well.

Azazel smiles bitterly at our postures. Let alone thirst for blood, I didn't even feel the presence of him trying to fight a battle.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, Low Class devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him."

Even though this is what he says, nobody thawed their posture. Well except me who keep standing calm and hand on my pocket

"And please remove those" Azazel pointed to the sky as everyone look up and there dozen of holy-swords ready to rained to him

"Like hell we will! If it's Kiba, then he isn't here! If you're aiming for Kiba, then I won't let you do it!" Nii-san yelled

"….Seriously. Even though you weren't able to win against Kokabiel by yourself, there's no way you can win against me. I see, the holy demonic sword user isn't present. This is boring."

While scratching his head, Azazel approaches and points to a certain tree.

"The vampire hiding over there."

Gasper hiding in the tree shade panicked. While approaching Gasper, the fallen angel Governor says.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

As if peering into Gasper's face, more like Azazel is peering into both his eyes. Gasper himself was trembling as the top head of the fallen angels approached him. I think it's an obvious reaction.

However, I don't feel anything strange or an evil malice from Azazel. His expression looks like he's full of interest. Maybe because the others also sensed it, they didn't know how to respond.

Looking at him, Gasper is looking like he's being attacked by the fallen angel but….

Azazel turns around towards us, and points to Saji. While scared, Saji makes a posture as well. However-

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

On Azazel's explanation, Saji shows a complex expression as well.

"…..M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them….."

Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"The- then, the line on my side… For example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"..."

Saji became quiet. More like, about Saji's Sacred Gear, if Azazel's explanation is true then isn't it quite an amazing thing?

"In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

The fallen angel's Governor-san says just that much, and with a single look turns to leave the place. However, only once he stopped, and turned his face towards Nii-san.

"Sorry for Vali. Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? Whaat, he's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately."

Is what Azazel says but….

"What about you, won't you apologise for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity?"Nii-san complained as well.

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologise." Azazel said cheerfully and he glance to me

"So that the famous red eyes eh? I wonder if it was Sacred Gear as well.. Mind to show me that eyes ability?" He asked me. I merely keep my gaxe calm but suddenly my body burst into black butterflies surprising everyone including Azazel

I appear behind Azazel and press my hold-swords to his neck

'I didn't even sense him! What this?! Illusions?!' Azazel thought with shock though he keep calm outside

"This one of it..." I said calmly before removing my sword and disperse it

"Illusion eh? Ah very strong one too." Azazel commented and i merely grunted

"I actually love to bring you back with me and check those eyes but... If i do that i think Serafall will angry to me." He laughed and turn away then leave

I keep my gaze to him with Sharingan active and use shunshin to go back to Nii-san side

"Kai! You okay?" He asked me

"I'm not the one who got pointed by blade in neck" I answer calmly

"That's crazy of you Kai! To rise your sword against leader of fallen angel like that!" Saji said to me and i merely shrugged

"I can kill him that time. He too relaxed and if i serious my sword will went through his chest already." I said calmly. Saji look into me with unreadable expression hearing this

'I don't know what Kaichou look into him but.. My gut... My instinct is telling me you are dangerous person Hyoudou Kai...' Saji thought with solemn

"Anyway... For the time being, shall I use my sacred gear on the new face-kun over there. In that state, let's try using his sacred gear and practice. In exchange for that, next time, I will have you help me out with the flower bed."

On Saji's suggestion, everyone nodded, and Gasper's sacred gear training got started.

* * *

Next day

Yesterday was quite ruckus... Gasper who sulking in his room because some mistake in job... Until i kick the door away and drag him out to talk with us...

If there one thing i hate is spoiler brats... I hate it most...

Currently me, Nii-san, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia is on our way to Akeno Shrine..

It only Nii-san that being called but i decide to follow him.. If i recall we will meet Michael.. And i have much thing to talk with him...

When i told Nii-san i want to follow him and bring Asia and Xenovia with me because even they christian at least Shrine was place to pray

"Welcome, Ise-kun- oh my Asia-chan, Xenovia and Kai-kun come too?" Akeno asked clearly surprised when seeing us

"Hello Akeno-sempai" I greeted as Asia and the other also greet her. I notice she wearing miko outfit.

We are climbing the steps. Akeno who is moving forward says it without stopping.

"Sorry, Ise-kun. Suddenly calling you out like this. Though i'm surprised Kai-kun, Asia-chan and Xenovia also come."

"Ah, it's no problem. I was also free with no work. But what kind of work is this? And also Buchou says she will also come later…..."

"Yes, I know. Rias has to do a final meeting with Sirzechs-sama regarding the conference matter."

As Nii-san and Akeno talking i notice Xenovia glance to me

"Why you calling me Kai?" She asked. This morning i call her to come with me and Nii-san to come here

"That.. Will be surprise." I said with straight face and keep walking

"What kind of surprise Kai-san?" Asia asked and i smiled a bit

"A secret one." I said

We then arrive at the main place and i sense oldness but it doesn't betray any damaged parts at all.

"Akeno-san, do you live here?" Nii-san asked as i can tell he also sense the oldness in this place

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me."

"Is he the Sekiryuutei?"

So he here...

Golden coloured wings to the point of dazzling are fluttering in front of me. A young man with a handsome face was sending glances at us.

"Ah not just Sekiryuutei but Xenovia, Asia and Akai-me no Kishi too?"

His body is wrapped in an extravagant white robe,-above his head a golden coloured halo is floating.

The young man gives a gentle looking smile, and comes for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Michael immediately reveal his 12 golden wings from his back. Asia and Xenovia eyes immediately widened in surprise while i keep my gaze calm

"I am Michael. I am the leader of the angels. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig. This brings back memories."

* * *

With Akeno leading, me, Nii-san, Asia, Xenovia and Michael headed to the main shrine.

Xenovia and Asia didn't say anything but silent.. They seem nervous around Michael, i can tell it. Well can't blame them, they are former believer

Inside the quite large main shrine there were a number of huge pillars. From the centre, I felt an unknown surge of power, it was... Holy and yet... Mixed with dragon aura

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this." Michael said to Nii-san as he point to some direction, over there a sword was floating oozing out a holy aura.

That was

"Ascalon..." I hear Xenovia murmured

"This is Georges-If I say Saint George then would it be better introduced? It's the dragon slayer's holy sword, Ascalon, that he possessed." Michael said and Nii-san seem confused

"It's a famous dragon slayer. Well, you should also study a bit more Ise. As Sekiryuutei, dragon slayer are your mortal enemies other than light weapon due to your status as devil." Xenovia explained to Nii-san who obviously didn't understand

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a devil who has the power of the dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the boosted gear?"

Hmmm so it was like when i give Nii-san holy swords against Raiser eh?

"Why, give it to me? Didn't mean to reject but.. Isn't it better to give it to Kai? I'm not sword type" Nii-san asked and i blinked clearly surprised by that

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator-God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the fallen angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. That's why i'm not giving it to Kai-kun since he didn't take any side. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumored holy demonic swords from the devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

Ahhh i see.. I understand so it was gift..

Michael continues on his talk to Nii-san who still confused

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh dragon had become a devil. As a greeting, and alongside that as a present we're giving you this sword . From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the vanishing dragon. I thought that for the rumored 'The weakest host in history ', it may become a supporting weapon."

I snorted hearing this and Nii-san shot me a glare before he turn to Michael again

"Is giving it to me all right? More like, why me?" Nii-san asked again

"Only once have the three great powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the red and white dragon. Since it was the two dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray." Michael answered

After few conversation, i then see Nii-san slowly took Ascalon with scared expression. He took it and nothing happened... I can see the holy aura start to flowing on his body and he make thoughtful expression. Mostly must be talk with Ddraig

Slowly i can tell Ascalon aura and Ddraig combined and become one... After it done a blade crawl out from the gauntlet

"….It seriously combined." Michael said in awe before he turn to me "I'm sure you want to talk something?"

I narrowed my eyes hearing this

"Why you exile Asia?" I asked bluntly and notice Asia flinched on my side

"I can only apologize for that. ...After God had been annihilated, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This system was, if I explain it simply, the system to perform the miracles etc. God did. God made the system, used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of the holy things like exorcism, crosses, etc. these too are the system's powers."

"So after God died, there was a critical system failure. Is that what you're saying?" I asked as Michael nodded.

"To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. With me as the center, everyone of the Seraph was able to somehow start up the system but...compared to the time God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. It's an unfortunate thing but, those who can be granted salvation are limited."

I knew it. Only God can work the system properly, it's to avoid any usurpers that might want to take advantage of the system. I remember hearing from Kokabiel that the system was in a funk as well.

"For that, there was a need to keep away those related to the church who could possibly cause an influence on the system. As an example of those who can influence on the system, a part of the Sacred Gear- Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is included as well. Your brother Boosted and Divine Dividing."

"It's because Asia can heal Fallen Angels and Devils right?" I said more in statement rather than ask and Michael nodded at my word

"Yes. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight Healing is a forbidden Sacred Gear which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of the influence on the system-."

"The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?" Xenovia interrupted

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank angels, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place of direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system.- I apologize. There was no other way but to make you and Asia Argento heretics." Michael said as he bowed to them. The two in question were staring in wonder that Michael is bowing to them. Xenovia shakes her head and smiles.

"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologize. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a devil, that is our crime."

"It's alright. ...I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly coloring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but... Even then I am satisfied by my current life." Xenovia says, She's not a bad girl, she just thinks differently than others. Then Asia put her hands together.

"Michael-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honor!" said Asia as Michael sighed in relief.

"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you Xenovia. Since it's the family of Sirzechs' sister, then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please." said Michael and he turn to me "Do you still have other thing to say?"

"The people who exiles Asia... They not innocent people right?" I said in matter of fact tone again and he sighed

"To tell you the truth.. Yes... There many corrupted people on church.. But i can't do many thing since they threatened to expose the truth about God.." Michael said in bitter tone. I see.. That's all i need to hear...

"Well then... Can i ask you one more thing Michael-sama?" I asked and he smiled

"What is it?" He asked. I get into knee and bow with my forehead touch the ground surprising everyone

"Please... Make Asia and Xenovia able to pray.. If only 2 devil it wouldn't be problem right?" I pleaded with serious and begging tone

"Kai-san..." Asia murmured with shock

Michael seeing this gave a small laugh "Rise your head Kai-kun..."

I slowly stand and look into him and he smiled

"I understand. If it's only two people, I may be able to do something about it. The two of them are already devils and can't get near church headquarters. Asia, Xenovia, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?" asked Michael as the girls in question nodded.

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

"Me too. I'll give thanks to the Lord-to Michael-sama."

Michael smiled at their responses.

"Very well. I'll do it right away when I return to headquarters. Fufufu, it should be fine if there are only two devils who don't receive damage when praying. How interesting."

"With this, you can pray to God without problems, Asia... Though he doesn't exist anymore."

Asia got teary-eyed and embraced me

"K-Kai-san!" She said in happiness and i can't help but smile

"I'm glad both of you doesn't have to get hurt for your beliefs, same for Xenovia" I smiled. I turn to see Xenovia who tremble before she also hugging me

"Kai, thank you." Xenovia smiled. I chuckle and stroke their heads

"Now you two can pray without restraint."

Everyone seeing this smile and Michael clear his throat

"And, it's time. I have to go soon." Michael said and we nodded

"Thank you.. Michael-sama.." I said and he smiled

"Its okay... Just doing my job.."

After saying that, Michael whole body is wrapped by light, after a flash of a light for a moment, the big shot of the Angels had disappeared from this place.

* * *

"I can't thank enough Kai..." Xenovia smiled to me

"Its okay... I just helping friends" I shrugged as i stroke Asia hair who currently sleep on my lap

We currently sit on garden near fishpool in Shrine.. Akeno offering us Tea but i suddenly remember the event where Issei and Akeno spend their private time. Since i don't want to change cannon much. I reject it by saying we want to explore the Shrine

"Is that it? All you did to me because i'm your friend?" She asked me and i blinked

"Yeah. You not like it?" I asked back and she chuckle

"No. It just.. Well... You very kind person Hyoudou Kai... Really... I don't know what to say..." She said while scratching her cheeks

"Hmmm. Well.. Isn't it living being nature to help each other? I merely do what should i do. Nothing special." I replied with my gaze back to the poll and stroking Asia hair again

"If you need help or anything. Don't hesitate to ask. I don't want my future husband to be died before you can give me child"

I almost facefaulted at her words. Damn you and your bluntness Xenovia

"I... See..." I said with strain tone, unsure how to respond that word.

The meeting will be held 3 days again.. Since i'm not invited i guess i can relax at home.. If i recall there will be attack in the meeting... Should i interfere?

Nah! I have interfere too much. I thin i will let it pass. Beside 5 days again i need to go to Kyoto and meet with Jin-sensei... Just what that old geezer want anyway?

I then sense familiar aura approaching us, it was Sona. Why she come here?

"Ah. There you are." Sona called us and i turn to her

"Sona-sempai? Why you here?" I asked

"Well. I heard from Rias you also come to visit the Shrine. So i think i'd like to come too." She shrugged and i nodded. She then take a seat beside Xenovia and glance to Asia

"She tired. I think it because she too happy." I said as i glance to sleeping form Asia

"Happy?" Sona asked

"Well... Kai here asking permission from Michael-sama so i and Asia able to pray without getting headache" Xenovia answered and Sona look into me with surprise

"You really did that?" She asked and i chuckled

"Yes.. I feel bad every time i see she and Xenovia got hurt when they pray." I said with smile

"Unyaa... Please don't leave me Kai-san..." Asia murmured in her sleep and i can't help but chuckle

"I think i understand why Ise and Buchou found Asia very cute" Xenovia smiled so do Sona

"Agree.." Sona said 'Though she was my rival in love' Sona added in mind

"You really care for her aren't you Kai?" Sona asked me and i smiled

"Not just her Sempai..." I said with warm tone before turn my gaze to the sky "For me.. Sempai and Rias-sempai groups plus my family are the most important thing i ever had.. If i have to fight with God or Great Red to make sure everyone safety.. I will gladly to do it" I said with smile and sincere tone

Xenovia and Sona hearing this can't help but stare with awe at Kai declaration.. They don't know he hold them in such regard... Slowly Sona smiled and shook her head with smile

"I won't expect less from you." Sona chuckled and i only nodded

"Indeed... That very bold declaration Kai." Xenovia added with chuckle while i only smiled warmly

"Oi! Sona! Time to go!"

We heard Rias yelled and we nodded before i shake Asia slowly

* * *

Issei POV

[tap tap tap tap tap] The sound of Buchou's footsteps descending the shrine's stone steps were full of anger.

I, Sona-Kaichou, Xenovia, Asia and Kai who was following behind her said nothing, and just tried not to be left behind.

When I ask why Sona-Kaichou here she said she want to meet Kai. Mann I jealous of her sometime. It as if he already make Harem! Though not all girl from his group has big boobs like Akeno-san but they fit their body!

Buchou hates her servant, me to be touched by other girls. It seems Asia and Koneko-chan are ok but girls other than that, even if it's Akeno-san, she hates it. No, since it's Akeno-san who's closest to her, she hates it? No, I don't get my master's heart about that.

But, if you look at it from my master, Buchou's perspective, it may look like betrayal. What should I do! There's no other way than to apologise! But, how do I apologise!? I really don't get it! If I am hated by Buchou then I'll die of sadness!

"Pst. Nii-san, what did you did to Rias-sempai?"

Kai who on my side whispered

"Eh? I don't know. Perhaps it because she saw me being hugged by Akeno-san"

Kai look into me for moment before turn to Buchou with unreadable expression before sighed in mysterious manner

Lately he seem distance himself from us... I don't know what but my instinct told me that he hiding something big... I want to ask him but I sure he will dodge my question

I am thinking of this and that with my small brain. Suddenly Buchou stops.

Without turning towards me, Buchou asks.

"….Hey, Ise."

What will she ask? I am scared! How should I answer her!? I can't find an answer!

"Y-Yes."

However, I didn't expect Buchou's words.

"Akeno is…..Akeno."

"Yes?"

"Akeno is fuku-Buchou. However, she is 'Akeno'….. …and I am?"

Huh? What do you mean? I think Akeno-san is 'Akeno-san' but?

That's why, Buchou is...

"Buchou is Rias..."

Kai answered immediately and give me look that say "Just play along"

"Yes. Buchou is Rias... My master, upper class devil and... And my precious person"

I said the last part unconsciously and Buchou turn to me with surprise expression before she slowly smiling. Huh? Did i do something good?

"Is that so... Is it true?"

Buchou asked me, her voice sounded desperate. I grinned and nodded

"Of course! Buchou are precious to me! You are my King! I will protect you from any danger!"

Buchou smile get more beautiful hearing my response and i can't help to not stare at her beauty smile

"Well... What do you say? Even you have some cool moment."

Kai laughed and I glare to him

"Shut up! You ruin my charming moment!"

Everyone laughed hearing this even the stoic Sona-Kaichou. Kai then grinned and pointed to himself

"Then. I won't loss too. I promise! I will protect everyone! I promise you all! That's my promise as Knight and Swordman!"

He declared proudly and i can't help but smile, everyone also smiling..

Heh! He maybe distance himself but he still the same Kai

Stupid little brother

* * *

Kai POV

"So you guys back to school to do job again?" I asked to Rias, Sona, Asia, Xenovia and Nii-san who now stand in front Kuoh Academy gate

"Yes. Even the meeting will be held 3 days again doesn't mean we got holiday on our job" Rias answered and i chuckled

"Ah. Well... I was wishing to walk home with someone but.. Can't be helped." I said in little strain tone. To be honest i miss Nii-san company when go home. Lately i feel i little away from them..

Everyone hearing this frowned. I can see Nii-san seem didn't like this very much

"Well.. I think i will company you then. Buchou can i take break for today?" Nii-san asked to my surprise. Before Rias able to reply i beat her

"I'm just joking..." I said in deadpan before sighing "I'm 17 years old. I can go home by myself." I said with fake smile

"Really? You sure? If you want-"

"Nii-san..." I stare at him blankly "Really i'm fine... I will go now see you later.." I said as i turn and leave

Everyone look into me with strange expression

"He hiding something.." Ise said as he stare at Kai who walk away

"I know..." Rias sighed

"And he seem lonely too..." Ise added with sad tone make everyone except Asia blinked

"What you mean by lonely?" Sona asked with scowl

"Well..." Ise scratch his cheek sheepishly since he not good with something like this and try to find good word to talk about Kai condition

"He confuse" Asia said with half open eyes "I can tell Kai-san is confuse... Kai-san eyes usually is calm and sharp... But now his eyes same like mine when i got exiled from church..."

Everyone scowl deepened when hearing this. They then start to thinking what's wrong with Kai.. Now they recall it seem he not spend his time with they so much like before

"Well... Why don't we give him surprise tomorrow?" Ise offered

"Such as?" Rias asked in curious since Kai was like little brother to her. No, not just her. Even Akeno also feel like that. The fallen/devil hybrid seem can't interested on Kai in romantic way. That's what surprising her since Akeno.. Well... She very aggresive sometime...

"Ummm... We can give him cheer up party?" Ise said in puzzled tone

"That's good idea" Sona said with smile and everyone nodded. Ise grinned seeing this

'Well.. What you expect? You have many people care to you now otouto' Ise thought with grin

Unknown to him, his time together with Kai will be short

* * *

I was on my way home.. I held my head and try to calm my breath.. Currently i was leaning on wall and breathed with calm... I realise that i can't active my sensor ability for longer than 3 hours.. If i do that the malice intent inside me will go rage...

I too focus to calm myself and not notice there many mist surruond me. When i open my eyes again i surprised when i found myself not in street anymore...

Now i was in place that look like my Tsukuyomi realm... I now in kind some place that resemble forest...

Where is this?! Where am i?!

"Ara? Kai-kun you loss?"

I turn and see familiar face. Jeanne. I narrowed my eyes at her. There something fishy about her. When i talk with Ishida about her Ishida first seem confused... When he talk about her his tone seem cloudy.. It as if he got planted memory about her...

And now it seem i right

"You not Ishida cousin aren't you? Who are you?!" I said coldly as i grip Yawarakai-Te and start to gather nature energy to enter Senjutsu mode just in case and i notice the nature energy in here is... Hard to gather

I about to reply but then i notice she leaked ill intent toward me. My eyes widened and i jump away from her

She giggling at my reply before suddenly swords appear around her and my eyes widened.

That's holy-swords! It mean she has same Sacred Gear like me! Who is she?!

"I told you already didn't i? I'm Jeanne." She answered playfully and i narrowed my eyes

"What do you want?!" I demanded and summon my own holy-swords

"Don't be like that Hyoudou Kai"

I turn to see 2 people approaching me

The first was a two meters tall man with a well-built body.

The second was a young handsome man with silver-white hair. He looks alike Kiba except this one has white hair

"I've heard about you from Cao Cao. He told me you has talent in sword. A pleasure to meet you for the first time. Akai-me no Kishi. I am Sig, the descendant of the Hero Siegfried. My companions call me Siegfried. What you choose to call me is up to you" Sig smiled to me and my eyes widened.

Hero Faction! They here! Shit!

"My name is Heracles. The Descendant of Greek Hero Heracles" The big guy said with smug tone

Another descendant of legendary human?! Does Hero Faction main members is descendant of hero?! Shit!

I keep my face calm outside and turn to Jeanne

"And which one are you?" My voice is cold and stoic

"Mouu you become cold Kai-kun! I'm Jeannethe holder of the spirit of the Maiden of Orleans, Joan of Arc!" She said

Shit... A legendary woman from church! What did i got myself into?!

"We didn't come here to fight Hyoudou Kai.. We want to talk" Sig said to me but i still hold my stance

"We are from Hero Faction.. We want you to join with us" Sig said and i narrowed my eyes

"Explain to me why i should join with you?" I asked and stall time. I was try to gather Nature Energy to enter Senjutsu

"Well. Our leader seems taking like to you. He already see your ability. When you fight at Rias Gremory wedding party our spy telling us about you" Sig answered. A spy?! Who is it?

"That's not good reason... What your organization purpose?" I asked

"Well.. You may find it surprising, but it is incredibly simple, we just want to know the limits of what it meas to be 'human' and challenge it" Sig answered nonchalantly make me blinked

"And how you going to do that?" I asked

"By defeat the entire races. Devils, dragons, fallen angels and other supernatural races. We humans will be the ones who beat them all" Sig declared with casual tone

"So basically you want to eliminate the entire supernatural races" I said in matter of fact tone

"Well if you put it in harsh way then yes. Now will you join us? Before you decide we want to tell you that we know all your friends and family.. You wouldn't want something happen to them would you?" Sig said with smug smirk make my eyes hardened and turn into Sharingan

Against these guys.. I have to go all out since the beginning.. Screw sword battle! Now its all out battle! I grip Yawarakai-Te tightly and glare to him

"So that's the famous your red eyes? Not look so tough" Heracles said smugly and i turn to him then our gaze meet

"You all underestimated me. I won't join your organization.. And if you thratened my friends.. I will kill you all" I said as i look into Sig then turn to Jeanne "Including you Jeanne-san"

"Ara? You so scary when angry!" She said playfully

"Looks like the negotiation is fail.. Well then Heracles.. If you may" Sig sighed and Heracles smirked

"Leave it to me!"

Heracles dashed to me and rise his giant fist. I can see his movement! I tilted my head and dodge the attack. He then rise his fist and i jumped away. When his fist connect with ground it explode! What the hell?!

"You fast. But not strong!" Heracles roared and charged to me.

Heracles rise his fist and about to punch me but i ducked and give him elbow then followed by combo punch.

Heracles grunted and i can tell he hurt. He groaned and give me double axe attack which i easily dodge again by flipped and dash then enchant chakra to my kick and kick him sending him crashing the ground

"Is that the best?" I asked in bored tone. Heracles growled before he dashed toe me and start to attack me again but i calmly dodge his attack

He throwing a multitude of punches, but no matter how quickly he attacked, I able to avoid the blow, tilting out of the way with the minimal amount of movement. He growled in frustated tone. I narrowed my eyes. This one seem power type. Good i can finish him first then

"Hold still!" Heracles growled and i merely grunted

"As you wish" I said as i stopped and let Heracles punch hit me and my body explode

"Ha!" Heracles grinned but then it turn into shock when my body suddenly burst away into black butterflies surprising everyone

"My turn." I suddenly appear below him with my Senjutsu mode already active and hold blue sphere on my right hand

"**Senpou : Rasengan! (Sage Art : Spiralling Sphere)**" I roared and thrust the blue sphere to Heracles stomach. Heracles take the attack with grin before his face turn into shock and he cough blood mixed with saliva then get blasted away by the blue sphere

'What the?! I very sure Heracles attack hit him before! How he able to do that?!' Sig who observed thought with shock before suddenly he felt pulse from Gram on his pocket 'An illusion? I see... It also high level illusion.. If not because Gram i will trapped inside it...' He thought and glance to Jeanne then notice the woman also got caught in illusion. He placed hand on Jeanne head then send pulse of energy from Gram to dispel the illusion from her

"Eh? Sieg-kun?" Jeanne asked and Sig didn't bother to answer her question before he step forward

Hyoudou Kai more dangerous than he thought

"Who next?" I asked calmly as i gaze to Heracles who grunted in pain and surprising me he still able to stand with medium wound on his stomach. I then notice Sig step forward and gaze to me

"Heracles. I don't think he are your type. He was fast and seems able to read your movement with easy. Back down. I will handle him" Sig said as he step forward and suddenly pull sword from his pocket.

That sword! I can tell it was not ordinary Demonic sword! I can felt the malice intent of that sword!

"Hey Siegfried! His mine!" Heracles growled as he stand. He strong... His power and defense is triple.. No... Maybe 10 times stronger than Koneko...

"No Heracles. Clearly you will lose against him i can see it. If you not satisfied with my decision you can protest to Cao Cao later. He put me in charge" Sig said calmly and it make Heracles calm. So Cao Cao is their leader name huh? His name like a warrior from 3 kingdoms.. Wait! Don't tell me his leader is descendant of the real Cao Cao?!

"So your leader are descendant of real Cao Cao of the Three Kingdoms?" I said in matter of fact tone and Sig seems surprised

"You are pretty sharp. I have said something unecessary. I know you put us under illusion before and if not because my sword. We will getting trouble handle you." Sig said as he take stance. I unleash Yawarakai-Te and glare to him. He seems notice my sword and smirked "Ah.. So your sword is Yawarakai-Te... Interesting.. Let see how you handle mine"

I dashed to him with fast speed and our blade clash! A spark created from our sword and our gaze meet.

Sig then continue by do diagonal slash to me but i block it. Then i counter him with horizontal but he manage to step back and dodge it. He then give me axe slash and i block it again before push his sword away

"**Ryuusoosen (Dragon Nest Flash)**" I give him multiply slash. He manage to block some of it but 2 of my slash manage to hit his shoulder and leg. Ku! This guy sword skill are above Kiba, Xenovia and everyone that i has fight!

"Impressive.. You draw the first blood. Looks like our leader seems not exaggerated about you. Now its my turn" Sig then pull another sword from his pocket. It another demonic sword! And strong one too! What the hell is this guy?!

"I can sense your first sword is very dangerous... What is it?" I asked and he smiled

"Gram is the strongest Demon Sword also known as the Sword of the Sun and the Demonic Emperor Sword. You can say it was combined of Durandal and Ascalon. I sure you has see the strength of Durandal right? Since Xenovia is the wielder of it" He smirked and my eyes widened!

That mean now i fighting with Demonic version of Excalibur! Oh great! And it also has Ascalon ability! The Dragon Slayer sword...

Just like what Robert Epps said in Transformers : Dark side of the moon

Why did the bad guy always has the cool stuff?!

"And the second one?" I asked

"Balmung.." He answered and i nodded before he dashed to me. He then start to attack me and i block it with my sword however 2 swords is harder to be blocked!

I having hard time blocking his attack since i using one swords while he two. Ku! This man skills is good! Second only after Arthur! Since Arthur manage to bested me in one sword battle though i know he won't have problem to wield 2 swords

Sig start to do multiply slash to me with 2 swords! I being pushed back! This isn't good. I need to play be careful! I then dodge one of his slash but suddenly a cut appear on my forearm! What the hell! I sure i manage to dodge it very clear!

"KU!" I grunted and jump away from Sig when he manage to slash my forearm. It just slash and not enough to cut my arm but it hurt! DAMN HURT!

"Gram is very dangerous sword. Even you manage to dodge it cut but the wave of it is enough to cut you" Sig smirked seeing this

Damn!

I charged again with Yawarakai-Te. I have to be careful. 1 wrong move and my arm will gone.

"**Doryuusen! (Earth Dragon Flash)**" I sent a shockwave of earth to Sig but he merely block and dodge them with ease now my chance!

"**Mikazuki no Mai! (Dance of Crescent Moon)**" I enchant chakra to my leg then move fast and create 2 after image to strike from left and right while the truth is i come from sky

Sig eyes widened seeing this. He then rise his hand and cut through my afterimage. His hands is used! Now!

"**Ryuutsuisen! (Dragon Hammer Flash)**" I brought Yawarakai-Te down! Now got him! But Sig smirked and

CLANG!

What the?! Third arm?! There third arm grow from his back! And it was not normal arm either! It was silver dragon arm!

"Nice trick however.."

I quickly use shunshin and barely dodge the slash from his 2 other sword!

"What the?! Sacred Gear?!" I said in surprise and he nodded with smirk

"Its Twice Critical, a very common Sacred Gear but mine is a little different, a subspecies. It grows something like a dragon arm from my back." He explained before smirked "You aren't bad. I must say i'm impressed in your sword talent. To think a nameless family will able to give me good fight" Somehow i have bad feeling about this.. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly

"If i recall.. Twice Critical was dragon type Sacred Gear right? But Gram is dragon slayer sword... Shouldn't it affect you?" I asked and he has surprise face before smirked to me

"You are very clever. Really.. Just by seeing it you know my situation. Yes, you can say i can't Boost my power much using Twice Critical since the more i increase my power, the more i got hurt because Gram aura. And Gram is choosing me as it wielder.. You can say this is a gift but also curse" He smirked. I only gaze calmly to her before flashes several hand seals and black lightning appear on my hand with sounds like thousand bird

"**Chidori Nagashi! (Chidori Current)**" I said and place my hand to the ground then the black lightning start to crawl to Sig direction. Sig seeing this jump and dodge the attack and i flashed another hand seals

"**Katon : Goukyaku no jutsu (Fire Release : Grand Fireball Technique)**" I spew out 2M green-yellow fireball to Sig who floating in air

"Useless!" He declared as he about to slash the fire with gram with ease but i only smirked before black lightning once again chirping on my hand

"**Chidori Senbon**" I throwed several black lightning needles to Sig who just slashed the flame with ease but he didn't realise the needles and his eyes widened when he notice it. Too late. The needles struck few parts of his leg and he grunted before he slowly land with soft tump again and glare to me

"Impressive swords you have there... You must be has more demonic sword right?" I said as suddenly dozens of magical circle appear above me make his eyes widened "3 giant cleaver against dozens of knifes. Which one going to win?"

A dozen of holy-swords appear above me and i sent 6 of them charged to Sig. Sig gritted his teeth as he felt he can't move due to the lightning that struck his nerve before. He began parry them all without hard make them shatter immediately at the contact and smirked to me but i only smirk back

"**Rairyuusen (Thunder Dragon Flash)**" I yelled and sent a very bright flash make Sig eyes widened. He quickly close his eyes and so everyone. I then launched the rest of swords to him. This time he barely able to parry them since he has to dodge one of it

This guy is good.. Even blinded he still able to fight

"That was close. It almost-GAGH!" He yelled suddenly when the missing sword stab his thigh. I smirked seeing this. I make it float by chakra string

"You were saying?" I said and he glare to me and cut the sword make it shatter immediately

'He blind me with light and paralyze my leg with lightning so i can't dodge his attack... Very clever... And sharp... He really dangerous.. If i not be careful...'."Clearly i underestimated you... No.. It more like we underestimated you... It won't happen again" He said with grave tone

**[Balance Breaker. Chaos Edge Asura Ravage]**

On Sig back, grew out another three silver scalred arms. And they draw out another swords! He now just like Asura!

"Let see how you handle 6 swords" Sig smirked and i take Battojutsu stance. This is bad.. Very bad...

I mentally gulped but i brace myself

"6 on 1.. May i know the name of swords since you already know mine?" I asked

"Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing, Dainsleif as for this one well. It just normal sword of light for devil. Despite how i look, i used to fight for the Church you know." He told me and i narrowed my eyes

All of them is legendary demon sword

Damn! Once again. Why did the bad guy always has the cool stuff?!

"Hey not fair! You able to use Balance Breaker!" Heracles protested as he stand at Sig side

"Hey! Sieg-kun! I also want to play with Kai-kun!" Jeanne suddenly said and stand on his side too

"Well... Now if i recall the mission was to hurt him bad enough so his eyes opened... Well... Sorry Kai looks like our spar can continue when you join us. Now you has to endure some torture" Sig smirked

**[Balance Breaker, Mighty Comet Detonation]**

Heracles body suddenly glowing and give off light. The laight gradually formed thick objects on the man's arms, legs and back.

When the light faded, Heracles entire body was covered with numerous prostrusions! These prostrusions... Oh shit it were shaped something like missiles

"My turn!" Jeanne declared with big smile

**[Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon]**

Suddenly a numerous holy-swords appear beneath Jeanne. It gathered together into a stack violently and forming a giant object.

My eyes widened. Behind Jeanne now, was a massive dragon made up of an uncountable number of holy swords!

Oh shit. Oh shit. Against Sig i already having hard time.. But 3 of them... This is bad...

**_"You stupid little brother!"_**

Nii-san face flashed on my mind

**_"I'm happy... Kai-san..."_**

Asia...

Right.. I won't let these terrorist disturb our peace.. I will show them.. My real strength!

My eyes morphed into Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and i do hand seals. Horse! Tiger! Put more chakra and!

"**Katon : Gooenkyuu (Fire Release : Great Blaze Ball)**" I spew out a 10M flame ball to them and it hit them creating large sphere of flame. But to my dismay suddenly a cut appear and i see Sig standing in front of Heracles and Jeanne, unharmed. I should knew

"Go!" Jeanne yelled and the dragon behind her dashed to me

"Try this!" Heracles roared and numerous missle fly to me

BOOOOM!

Explosion erupted when the missle hit me. Jeanne Dragon flying and about to trample me but suddenly red-black giant hand shoot out from the smoke and caught it throat before throw it away

The Hero Faction members clearly surprised when seeing this. When the smoke cleared i stand firmly without any harm and my Susanoo incomplete form cover me

"You done? My turn then" I said as my Susanoo let out roar and slowly but sure it turn into more near complete form

"What the..." Sig said in shock

"What the hell is that?!" Heracles yelled in shock

"Spectral warrior?" Jeanne said in awe and disbelief

"Well.. You can say this is my Balance Breaker.. However i can't use it longer than 15 minutes. Let's end this with quick. All of you will die in here today Hero Faction" I said in cold tone and my Susanoo let out another roar and i dashed to them

Jeanne's giant dragon roared and charged to my Susanoo but i shoot arrow toward it and pin it down. The trio dashed to me and i began to make plan on my head how to handle them

* * *

Later at Occult Research Club (Third Person POV)

"Ise. You ready to do contract?" Rias asked

Currently Gremory group was doing their usual job as devil. Kiba sitting in sofa with his smiling face, Koneko sit while eat cake, Asia and Xenovia talking about something, Akeno prepare magic circle for Ise who now stand in middle of it while Rias sit in president seat as always

"Hai Buchou!" Ise said. Rias look into Akeno and nodded

Just when they about to do contract a knock appear on door

"Ara?" Akeno blinked

"Who is it?!" Rias yelled

No answer

"Is it Kai-kun? He always like to mess with us sometime" Kiba chuckled as he recall his best friend antic

"Akeno open the door" Rias sighed and Akeno nodded

Akeno then approach the door and open it

"Kai-kun-ara?" She blinked there's no one outside. Everyone also blinked. Akeno then step outside and look around

There's no one in there

"There's no one in here" Akeno blinked in confused

"Well. It maybe just someone prank" Rias sighed "Come on Akeno. We can't keep the client waiting"

"Hai" Akeno answered. She about to enter the door when corner of her eye caught something.

She then turn again and her eyes widened and her body start to shaking as she slowly cover her mouth with shaking hand

"R-Rias..." Akeno said in shaking tone and point outside the window

"Huh? What is it?" Rias asked and stand then approach her. The other members look to each other before following their master

Rias the one who arrive at Akeno side and look into what Akeno pointed then her eyes widened in horror

"N-No way..." Rias said in shock and shaking tone. Kiba the second to arrive and look before his eyes also widened

"W-What the..." Kiba said in fear and shock as his body start to shaking. Koneko the third who arrive and when see what Akeno point her lolipop drop from her mouth and her eyes slowly get filled with tears

"S-Sempai..." Koneko said in shaking tone

"Hey what's going..." Ise paused when he arrive at the scene. His eyes widened in horror, his skin also become pale and shock appear on his face

Xenovia after that arrive and take a look before her eyes widened in horror too

"No.." She murmured in shock and her entire body shaking

"What's going on everyone?" Asia asked as she approach them

"No! Don't look Asia!" Xenovia turn to Asia and about to stop her but too late. Asia manage to look and her eyes widened in horror. Slowly she fall into her knee. Her entire body tremble and she brought her hand to cover her mouth with tears streaming on her face

In front old building a bloodied form of Kai crucified in giant wood. A "H" slash in middle of his chest and there are stabbed wound on middle of "H" mark.

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA"

The scream of Asia echoed in night

* * *

**Eaaaaa! Hero Faction has arrive and Kai has defeated! What going happen next?! What Kai gonna do after this?!**

**And about the black lightning. I notice when i check it on wikipedia, Sasuke can use black lightning. First he use it when he in Curse Mark level 2 which is black chidori. The second one was when he fight against Madara after regain Rinnegan**


	16. Darkness Within

**Chapter 15. Darkness Within**

* * *

"Don't just stay here! Akeno! Take him insidie quick!" Rias commanded and brought Akeno out from her shock

"Y-Yes!" Akeno said as she fly and go to Kai who tied in pillar. She quickly release him and carry him back to Club room.

"Kai!" Ise yelled and approach his body

"Sempai!" Koneko cried and also run to Kai

"Kai-kun!" Kiba called

Xenovia also approach Kai and look into his wound. Rias seeing everyone condition quickly turn to Asia who still in shock

"Listen Asia!" Rias grab her the ex nun who still in shock

"Asia!" Rias yelled and make the nun turn to her "Listen! Don't panic! You the only one who can save him now! Heal him!"

Asia slowly nodded and Akeno who just arrive quickly drop him to the floor. Asia quickly approach him and began to heal him

"Kai-san! Kai-san! Please hold on!" Asia called with tears on her eyes. Kiba seeing this start to drag Ise away from Kai

"What the?! What the hell Kiba?! Let me go!" Ise demanded

"Ise-kun! I know your feeling but now let Asia-san concentrate!" Kiba said in stern tone as he try his best to hold Ise. But Ise didn't hear it and keep struggling

"Ise! Snap out of it!" Rias voice manage to stop Ise on his track. Rias turn to Koneko who in shock and start to hugging her

"Kai-sempai... Kai-sempai..." Koneko murmured over and over again with tears streaming on her face

"H-He not breathing!" Asia exclaimed with fear make everyone in room pale and froze

"W-What?!" Rias said in shock

"Sempai..." Koneko eyes widened and tears stream more fast from her eyes

"Kai!" Ise yelled and tears start to formed on corner of his eyes as he rush to Kai and hold him immediately

"Wake up you idiot!" Ise shouted to Kai body

"Ise-kun!" Kiba said and pull him away from Kai again. Said the latter start to struggle to get free from Kiba grip

"Ise calm down! Akeno channel electric to his heart quick!" Rias ordered. Ise reluctantly calm down hearing this as tears start to rolled on his cheek

"H-Hai!" Akeno said and kneel at Asia side then start to hold Kai chest and send electric to him make his body jumped

"S-Still not breathing!" Asia said as she heal all Kai wound while look into Kai chest and seeing his breath or not

"Again!" Akeno yelled and channel another thunder

"I-I can't close all his wound at the same time! Someone help me stop his bleeding!" Asia pleaded. Ise and Kiba quickly remove their shirt and use it to stop Kai bleeding

"Is it right?" Ise asked as he tie his cloth to blood that dripped from Kai forearm

"Yes! Keep the blood off!" Kiba added and tied his cloth to another bleeding part

"H-He still not breathing!" Xenovia who watching screamed

"Akeno! Do it more stronger!" Rias yelled

"Hai!" Akeno said as she channel stronger thunder make Kai body jump again..

"Kai! I swear if you died on me i will go to Realm of Dead and kill you! Wake up asshole!" Ise yelled in angry as tears rolled on his cheek. Asia look into Kai chest again and notice he start to breathing again

"H-He breathing! He breathing again!" Asia said in happy as the wound on Kai chest start to close. Ise hearing this let out breath of relief and so everyone

Rias sighed and turn to Akeno who wipe sweat from her forehead

"Akeno. Cancel all contact with client today and call Sona! We have investigation to do. Whoever hurt Kai must be still out there. And we will find the culprit!" Rias said with anger in her voice. No one going to hurt her surrogate brother and going not punished!

"Yes!" Akeno said in serious tone and start to call Sona

"Kai-san.." Asia murmured with tears and keep healing Kai

"Kai..." Ise said in grim tone and clench his fist

'I don't care even if it God or what! Whoever did this to Kai, i make sure it will suffer the consequence!' Ise thought with angry and start to leaking Killing Intent

"Ise-kun.." Kiba called seeing his best friend condition

"Whoever did this... I swear... I will kill it!" Ise growled with anger and Boosted Gear appear on his hand unconsciously

"I will help" Kiba said in stern tone. Kai and Ise was his first best friends since he reborn back as devil

"So do i" Xenovia added as her eyes filled with anger. Kai has help her so much.. He was her friend... And she will be damned if she let the culprit escape with this!

Suddenly a blue magic circle appear on room and Sona come out from

"What happen to Kai?!" She demanded immediately and Rias sighed

"Calm down first Sona"

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Akeno told me he almost death and now he in coma, the culprit maybe already ESCAPE and you want ME to CALM DOWN?!" Sona yelled to Rias who not flinched

'S-Scary...' Ise thought as he hide behind Kiba

"You done screaming?" Rias asked coolly and Sona glare to her

"Yes... Sorry for snapping like that" Sona sighed and shift her glasses "I believe we have investigation to do now?"

"Yes we are. I will tell Onii-sama about this while we on the way. Akeno, Kiba. You two come with me. Ise, Xenovia, Asia and Gasper. Stay here and take care of Kai" Rias commanded

"Buchou! I going too!" Ise protested as he want to give the person who hurt Kai a lesson

"No Ise. You stay here. We don't know what this person motive. Who know the culprit doing this to gain our attention and then process by kidanpping one of us." Rias said sternly

"But-"

"Buchou is right Ise-kun. Don't worry if i found the culprit i will catch him alive so you also can give him lesson" Kiba said with convincing tone and Ise look into him with serious face for moment before sighed

"I hold you into that Kiba" Ise said with dead eyes and Kiba nodded grimly

"I will.." Kiba replied

"Lest go..." Rias said as she turn and leave but not before glance to Kai 'Be okay little brother...'

'Kai... Please wake up' Sona thought with sad before she turn and leave

* * *

"Why you send him back to devil group? Isn't it better if you heal him then put him in his house so they not suspicious about us?" Georg asked

"I can do that. But if i do that Kai won't take our threat with serious.." Cao Cao who lay tiredly on chair said. His left hand, leg and right leg covered by bandage.

"And what you mean by that?" Sig who wrapped in bandage asked

"Its to warn Kai... When he wake up the devils will tell Kai how he been found in front of old building without anyone detect us." Cao Cao smirked and Georg blinked before he also smirked

"I see. It mean to tell him that we know where the devil gather and we can kill them anytime if we want without they knew it.." Georg pointed as he think if they not be detected when they come and leave, they can place some bomb in that building without anyone know. Sig hearing this also slowly also has smirk

"I see.. It very clever of you Cao Cao.." Sig said and Cao Cao chuckled

"Speaking about Kai. He's good... Before he went berserk he one or two level below Vali." Cao Cao commented

"Yes.. I must say.. I'm surprised with how good he is." Sig added his opinion

"Jeanne still not wake she got major wound when get stabbed by Yawarakai-Te on stomach. Heracles the worst. He fell into coma. Whatever Hyoudou Kai do to him it really dangerous, it damage his mind instead body. Consider you lucky Sig you just got broken bones and ribs." Georg commented as he tend Jeanne who still asleep

"I am... I made mistake and he got me by surprise.. That giant warrior thing... It dangerous. It even can stand against Gram..." Sig sighed while rub his temple before winced in pain from the wound on his chest

"Yes.. He even still able to stand after take damage from my strongest attack 3 times... I had to put him near death status just to stop him.. He dangerous... Now i understand why human is very rare to learn Senjutsu.. And why they don't want to learn it" Cao Cao smirked

"You two watching him when he goes.. Berserk right? Mind to tell me what happen after i pass out?" Sig asked and Georg shift his glasses

"His raw strength when he goes berserk is stronger than Vali at Balance Breaker state... He dangerous Sig.. If Cao Cao didn't secretly follow us you three will be dead" Georg commented grimly

* * *

Earlier (Third person POV)

"I.. Won..." Kai murmured as he use Yawarakai-Te to help his stand..

In front of him three members of Hero Faction, unconscious..

Heracles the first one who fell. His missile and attack is strong but not strong enough to destroy Susanoo. He maybe physical strong. But he not smart one. Give him Tsukuyomi and he done. Though because of that he nearly loss his head to Jeanne sword due to his exhausted using the strongest genjutsu

Jeanne the second one. Her holy dragon proved no match against Kai Susanoo that combined with Senjutsu and she got defeated not to mention Yawarakai-Te broke her swords with ease

The last one was Sig.. Sig the one that give Kai most hard time. With his skill in blade and numerous legendary demonic swords. Susanoo was no match against Gram. Though Susanoo proofed able to take damage from Gram but give few hits and Susanoo will fall. However the other swords except Gram only manage to scratch Susanoo but it not enough to destroy it..

Currently Kai was on one knee. His cloth is tattered, his hair is messy, he has many scar from his forearm, leg, cheek.. Blood dripped from both his eyes, mouth and forehead.

His body is in full pain... His eyes maybe won't go blind but the pain can't be told by words... He can felt he loss too many blood.. His chakra is near zero

He almost got defeated... His Susanoo proved not invincible... He was out of time before and he still not able to defeat Sig and Jeanne in time

Only his last resolve and surprise ability of Susanoo that manage to give him strength and advantage, make him able to complete his Susanoo and make him able to defeat the third of them..

All of this because he has Sharingan... The doujutsu from another world is proofed very useful. He able to read every movement of Hero Faction.. But above all that it was Susanoo who help him the most.. If not because that he will be loss... And this make Kai scowl inwardly. He make mental note to not depend on his eyes too much

"Damn.. I.. Loss too many blood.." Kai said in weak tone but he can't help but smile... He success.. He defeat the 3 main members of Hero Faction.. Though it only by surprise attack.. He caught Heracles and Jeanne with surprise attack when his Susanoo manage to reappear... Sig also got caught and it enough to make him able to strike him

"Not yet... They still not.. Die.." Kai said as he grit his teeth and slowly stand.. In battle he didn't get chance to give killing strike since he too exhausted after put them down. So instead of killing he knock them out... He need to kill the third of them! If not they will return! He use Yawarakai-Te to help his stand and push himself beyond limit.. He can felt his muscle is screaming in pain and told him to stay down.. But he ignore it

Suddenly a clapping sounds caught his attention and he turn to see a handsome young man with short black hair. He wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform and ancient Chinese attire.

"I knew you are strong but... I don't think you able to defeat 3 of main members" The man smirked while clapping to Kai. Kai turn to him and force his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to active again, ignoring the pain on his eyes

"Who.. Are you?" Kai demanded and the man smirked

"Leader of Hero Faction.. Cao Cao" Cao Cao smirked get wide when he see Kai expression turn into horror

Kai mentally curse himself now. He let his guard down! And now the leader of Hero Faction was in front of him! Gritted his teeth he rise his sword and prepare to fight again

"Hoo. You still able to fight?" Cao Cao said in surprise tone seeing Kai, though his stance now is ragged but he still can see the determination on his eyes

"I won't... Let you.. Harm.. My friend" Kai declared and his eyes spinning madly. 'Come on! Come on! Please!' Kai begged to his body as he need more chakra and he can tell his body is refusing

A image of smiling Ise flashed on his mind

_**"Ungrateful brat!" Ise smirked**_

'Nii-san...'

A image of Asia smiling while hugging him appear

**_"W-We will always be together right Kai-san?" Asia asked_**

Another image then flashes.. From Rias, Akeno, Sona, Koneko, Kiba...

'I won't lose! I won't lose!'."HUOOOOOOO!" Kai roared as suddenly a black-red flame appear and cover his body again formed into complete Susanoo make Cao Cao has surprise face

"Impressive! You still can fight! Come to me!" Cao Cao taunted

With roar, Kai Susanoo flung the giant sword to Cao Cao and Cao Cao immediately block it with True Longinus

"Guh! Not bad. The strength is very stong" Cao Cao commented but his eyes widened when see a red-black giant arrow coevered with jet black flame soared to him.

'That attack dangerous..' Cao Cao narrowed his eyes. Suddenly a light appears behind him and 7 bowling ball sized balls floating up in the air appeared. One of orbs quickly went flying to the arrow

**"Mani Ratana!"**

A whirlind appear in front of the orb and Kai's Susanoo arrow got absorbed by it. The whirlwind disappeared after that and appear to another place then released the arrow

'What the?!' Kai thought with shock

"Surprise? Well this one of my Sacred Gear ability." Cao Cao smirked as he tapped the spear and Kai narrowed his eyes weakly

'That spear.. Even i can't active my sensor ability but the holy energy that leaked from that spear is enormous! What is that? A Longinus? Which one?' Kai coughed some blood as he glare to Cao Cao

"Be honored that you able to see this form. I'm not using this often but since come at me with everything you got. I honor you back." Cao Cao said as he smirked to Kai who only glare to him

"Try THIS**! Enton : Susanoo Kagutsuchi (Blaze Release : Susanoo Flame Control)**" Kai roared and make the black jet flame into black orb fire on Susanoo hand. The black divine orb extended and turn into sword and Kai swing it to Cao Cao

'?! The amount of divine energy on that attack?! Shit!'."**Parinaaya Ratana!**" Cao Cao roared as one orb float to the tip of True Longinus before flying toward the black flaming sword

BOOOM!

When the smoke cleared it revealed Coa Cao being unharmed but bullet of sweat poured to his foreheads while Kai on his knee and his Susanoo start to fading

"That attack was close... No.. It too close... The flame before.. It Divine Flame.. How you able to use it?" Cao Cao asked with narrowed eyes

"Like... *pant* i *pant* will tell you!" Kai panted as he felt his chakra almost gone to zero

"You really unique person Hyoudou Kai... However it will be better if you give up now.. You can't defeat me. Even if you at your full condition. Do you know what is this?" Cao Cao smirked and tapped True Longinus "This is the True Longinus. The strongest Longinus.. The spear that kill Jesus. A God.."

Kai eyes widened in horror. Before he able to reply. Kai grunted and coughed amount of blood and the Susanoo start fading, leaving only ribcage

'I... I can't... I can't fight anymore.. My chakra...' Kai coughed more blood as he held his chest and the pain in his body and eyes start to become unbearable

"Just give up Kai... Join us and we won't do anything to your friend. I give you my word.. If you join with Hero Faction. We won't do anything to your brother or Asia Argento" Cao Cao said with sigh

'No... I can't... I can't lose in here... Please... I need more power...' Kai thought desperately as he try to stand only to fail and fall to the ground as his Susanoo faded away

"You are strong Hyoudou Kai.. I admit that... Join me and be my right hand.. We will make world where human won't be looked down by everyone... And also we won't touch your friend when we reach our goal. Its win-win situation" Cao Cao offered as he walk approaching Kai who glare to him

"Glare at me like you want but you will join us. The life of your friends in your hand... We will give you time to think... There will be meeting of three faction... We will take your answer one day before the meeting. Since you not invited we will come to your house to take you.. We will clean your existence from your parents memory and anything that related to you" Cao Cao said as he take Sig, Heracles and Jeanne with him

Meanwhile Kai look into ground with emotionless face. He cursed himself inside for being weak and not careful.

'I... Weak... If only i stronger... Asia... Nii-san... I'm sorry' Kai thought as tears dripped from his eyes

_**"You are weak! Worthless! Nothing! An insect!"**_

_**"You should be grateful! That you have us inside you! Weakling!"**_

**Play Naruto Shippuden - Himonji**

Cao Cao who just take all members who unconscious and tell Georg to teleport them back suddenly turn to Kai direction when he felt dark energy leaked from Kai body directon. When he turn to see, his eyes widened

Kai body in ground suddenly engulfed by dark energy from his body. He drop Yawarakai-Te to the ground and slowly Kai floating and stand

"GGGAAAA**RRRGGHHHH!**" Kai roared as his eyes turn into EMS again and black aura explode from his body.

Cao Cao watched in astonishment as Kai body suddenly shifted. His entire body turn into dark. His hair turn into pale white, his eyes sclera turn into pure black and his EMS turn into green with the black tomoe turn into yellow. A spike grow from his Ulna bone on his hand and his shoulder. His finger sharpened and morphed into claw, his teeth turn into fang. 2 sharp pointed horns grow from his head(Similar like Hollow Ichigo horn except it black)

**(If you guys having hard time to imagine it, just think Negi Dark Erebea dark form mixed with Tsukune Aono Ghoul form)**

The transformed Kai slowly rise his head above, a black smoke out from his mouth everytime he breath. He flexed his claw and extended his hand and leg before black aura explode and swirling around him

"**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**H**H**H**H**H**H**H" Kai let out monstrous roar to the sky that shook the entire Dimension that Georg made. However instead of beast roar, Kai voice sounded like mixed of hundred persons, from boy, girl, woman, man, grandma, and grandpa

'What this? Some Juggernaut Drive like status? Hoo! You really interesting Hyoudou Kai!' Cao Cao grinned then he glance to his back and see Sig, Heracles and Jeanne already gone which mean Georg already teleported them 'Good. I think i can play with this monster for moment' Cao Cao smirked

Kai turn his attention to Cao Cao who smirked and take stance

"You really interesting human Hyoudou Kai. Can you recognize me in that state?" Cao Cao asked

"**G**G**G**R**A**A**A**O**O**O**R**R**R**H**H**H" Kai reply to him only another mixed howl of humans

"It seem no. Well, let see what you can do in that state. Come!" Cao Cao taunted

Kai let out another howl before he dashed to Cao Cao immediately and raise his claw. Cao Cao eyes widened in surprise seeing the speed. It 5 time faster than when he fight with Sig before! He barely have time to bring True Longinus and block the attack.

When Kai claw connect with Cao Cao spear it create wave that shook the surrounding them. Kai then rise another hand intent to stab him in lower part but Cao Cao bring his pommel spear to block the attack and then push Kai away

Kai skidded in ground with his claw and let out another roar before he raise his hand and suddenly spark appear around his hand

Slowly it formed into black thunder ball and it shoot to Cao Cao like laser

"**Gahapatei Ratana!**" Cao Cao made one of the orbs go in front of him and it starts to grow, then several humanoid-type things appear then began to block the black lightning that directed to Cao Cao

The humanoids figure completely block the attack but Cao Cao eyes widened when see Kai was nowhere to see. On instinct Cao Cao immediately turn and brought his spear however it still too late as Kai fist planted on his cheeks and send him away

"**G**G**R**O**O**O**A**A**A**R**R**R**H**H**!**!**!**" Kai roared and a green-yellow flame mixed with black lightning suddenly appear and swirled like vortex in his mouth. Kai shoot the mixed blast to Cao Cao direction like cannon

Cao Cao who just recover from Kai attack has wide eyes immediately when see a large beam toward him

"**Hatsusei Ratana!**" One of orbs float to Cao Cao beneath feet and make him fly and dodge the beam that hit and make the entire Dimension Lost shook

'That attack before it definitely Ultimate-class devil attack! If it hit, it would be fatal!' Cao Cao thought with wide eyes

"**G**G**R**R**R**A**O**O**O**R**R**R" Kai howled as his entire body suddenly engulfed in black lightning. Without warning he dashed to Cao Co who flying with faster speed

'His speed increase more?!' Cao Cao thought with shock and quickly brought his spear, barely block the coming strike

"**G**G**R**R**O**O**A**A**R**R**H**H" Kai start to push Cao Cao in sky with enormous strength make the dynasty warrior grunted as he try to hold his ground but find it failed due to Kai monstrous strength

'Let see... His speed increase 8 times from before, his physical strength increase to... Maybe 10 times... He able to breath fire or shoot lightning without need to make hands move like before..' Cao Cao thought as he observe Kai transformation state 'Now let see how his defense!'

"**Atsusa Ratana!**" Cao Cao then teleported behind Kai make the monstrous Kai shoot forward since no one block his way

Kai seeing this seem notice his prey escape and quickly skidded in air before turn to Cao Cao again. But Cao Cao immediately in front of him with True Longinus. Cao Cao swing down the spear and give Kai vertical cut before continued by another slash that cut off Kai left hand

"**G**G**R**R**O**O**A**A**R**R**H**H**!**" Kai roared and send a mighty air pressure to Cao Cao make him must retreat and jumped away. Cao Cao then glance to Kai's left hand that being cut but his eyes widened

Kai's left hand turn into some ugly humanoid zombie creature. The zombie let out shriek and it shaking in ground before it turned into dust. He then glance to Kai who still in air. Suddenly a black mist slowly leak out from Kai shoulder before it engulf Kai hand that been cut and the wound on his chest. The mist formed back into full hand and his wound healed much to Cao Cao surprise

'Instant regeneration? No... It more like something replace his arm and wound... Ah.. I get it now..' Cao Cao grinned as he stare into Kai who now dashed to him and start to give him multiply strike

'This transformation is because Senjutsu. A numerous malice intent.. Unlike devil since Kai human, it seem when he enter Senjutsu mode he bury the malice intent to his body when he use Senjutsu.. After battle he meditate in order to calm himself and purified the malice intent inside him however..' Cao Cao pausetd his thought as he block a kick from Kai before push him away but Kai not give up and give him multiple slash which Cao Cao block however soon Cao Cao find himself in difficult spot seeing Kai attack become more accurate and fast

'It seems Kai absorb malice intent too much and his body can't handle it. So he try his best to bury inside his body and slowly trying to purified it.. That zombie creature before is one of malice intents and it should be able to go back to Kai hand and regenerate his hand back. But it seems attack from Holy element is able to purified the malice intent' Cao Cao grunted when Kai claw manage to slash his chest. Cao Cao kick Kai face away before raise his spear again

"Extend!"

The tip of the spear extended and piercing Kai abdomen. However it not able to pierce through his stomach so in result he just got crashed away

'His skin is hard... My attack before will kill upper-class devil instantly... But his skin not this hard when i slice his hand before..' Cao Cao thought as he see Kai who just awake and there are something move inside his stomach

'Ah.. I see.. When i cut off his hand, the malice intent inside him know my spear dangerous so when i pierce his stomach all of them focused to the stomach so it won't be pierced... You really has potential Hyoudou Kai. If you able to control this power then no doubt you will able to defeat God!' Cao Cao grinned as he stare to Kai who stand again

"Well... I already gather all information i need. Let put your wicked form down." Cao Cao grinned as he take battle stance and dashed to Kai

Kai let out another roar before he dashed to Cao Cao and give him punch with right hand but Cao Cao tilt his head and dodge the strike before give hit to Kai stomach with pommel of his spear. Kai didn't even flinch but merely rise his claw intent to crush Cao Cao face. Said the warrior block it with True Longinus edge

Kai pull his right hand again and bring it forward to slash Cao Cao but it blocked by Cao Cao's pommel spear. Kai growled and try to push Cao Cao away and surely but slow Cao Cao get pushed away. Cao Cao seeing this immediaetly went to kick Kai stomach make the beast-Kai stumble a bit before he open his mouth and shoot a giant black lightning laser to Cao Cao who teleport away and dodge the attack immediately

'He tougher than i thought... This will take some time..' Cao Cao thought grimly

"**G**G**G**R**R**R**A**A**A**O**O**O**R**R**R**H**H**H**!**!**!**" Kai roared as suddenly numerous tiny black and white sphere leaked out from his body. It floated in air before slowly thet gathered on Kai mouth and forming into sphere

"That... Is very dangerous..." Cao Cao muttered when he feel the concentration of power in Kai sphere

'What is that? Its not Senjutsu, Demonic or Holy energy... Is that chakra? But it feel different...' Cao Cao thought as he observe Kai

The sphere slowly getting bigger and bigger until it diameter almost 30cm. But to Cao Cao surprise the sphere slowly get smaller until it only become pin ball size

'What he doing? Is he cancelling the attack? ... No. It more like he compressed the attack into smaller form. To compress that large energy into little form... Its become more dangerous...' Cao Cao narrowed his eyes but then to his shock. Kai open his mouth and eat the ball of energy and make his body suddenly bulged and the ground beneath him sunk

'Heh! He will having hard time to move with that amount of power. What he plan to do?' Cao Cao asked in his mind but his eyes widened when he see smoke come out from Kai mouth

"SHIT!" Cao Cao cursed as Kai shoot giant black beam from his mouth

KABOOOM!

The entire Dimension Lost shaking and the mist slowly faded. Cao Cao barely dodge the attack and clearly he not 100 % dodge the attack since the impact of attack also hit his cloth is tattered, his arm, foreheads and leg is bleeding

'With only one attack he almost cancel this Artificial Dimension! Georg won't be able to hold any longer and if this mist cancelled the devil in this area will aware of our presence! This can be dangerous. Not to mention it seem Kai in this form start to getting smart and learn with quick. If i didn't finish this quickly taking him down will be more hard' Cao Cao thought with grim as he take stance

"**G**G**R**R**O**O**O**O**A**A**A**A**R**R**R**R**!**!**!**!" Kai roared and charged to Cao Cao again and Cao Cao also dashed to him

**Music off**

* * *

"This is strange... There no any magical trace in here.. We has patrol the city and nothing.." Rias sighed in annoyance "We. Found. Nothing!"

Everyone only put grim expression and Sona let out sigh

"Its obvious our target is no longer in here. Let's go back.. Its better if we think what happen to Kai... And what their motive to show Kai body to us" Sona said with voice that barely hide her anger

"Yes.. I wonder what they motive.." Rias said as she take thinking pose. Is it to warn them? If yes then what? What its about?

"..." Sona didn't answer as she merely shifted her glasses with sigh "Let's wait until kai awake... The meeting will be held 3 days again.."

* * *

Kai POV

Where am i?

Dark...

Everything is dark... What happen to me?

**"So here you are..."**

Eh? What?

**"Open your eyes..."**

I slowly open my eyes and

"Holy shit!" I yelled in surprise

In front of me giant red western dragon with horn on its snout. His overall lengt measures at least 100 meters! And it staring at me!

**"When i sense another presence in my world i didn't expect it was someone with Shinju power."**

Shinju? Who is that?

"Shinju?" I blinked and he nodded

**"Active your eyes."** He said and i active my EMS. The giant dragon grinned seeing this reveal his sharp fang

**"Ah.. Yes. That Eyes... Its simliar like Hagoromo. I remember when i visit him on his dream when i sense Shinju is gone."**

Hagowhat?

Who the hell is this dragon?! And where the hell am i?!

**"We are in your dream"** He said when he notice my expression

"My... Dream?" I murmured and i began to look around before i scowled "Its dark in here.."

**"This is your dream. You can change this area if you want"**

Ah? Is that so.. I close my eyes for moment and began to concentrate... Let see... A large grassy field will be good...

When i open my eyes again i was on grassy field with the giant dragon staring at me

"Wow..." I whistled. I must admit this is cool. Ah right no time for admire the view. I turn to the dragon again "What happen? The last time i remember is fighting against Cao Cao... And i loss..."

**"Indeed... And the malice intent inside you went berserk."**

"What?!" I said in shock

**"In berserk state you fight that chinese warrior but he still able to beat you.. Yours malice intent maybe strong and fast learner but in reality it just a beast without mind. It act only with instinct.. That True Longinus guy manage to purify one-third of your malice intent..." **He told me and i blinked

"I... I see..." I muttered and held my head.. True i can feel malice intent inside me is decreased but it still many...

**"Hmm you are very interesting existence. I never thought Shinju legacy come to this world. I wonder why**" He said in curious tone

"Wait! Wait! Shinju?! Hagoromo?! Who the hell is that?! And moreover! What the hell are you?!" I asked as i start to lose my stoic persona

**"You don't know? Hmm how about a giant monster with ten tails and the man that possess samsara eyes, like yours. And for me, I am Great Red"** He said and i blinked

"Wait! Wait! Great Red? As if the Great Red? The strongest being?!" I said in shock. The strongest existence in the world now in front of me!

**"You can say so."** Great Red answered and i held my head for moment since my brain try to processing the information

"You said about the monster with ten tails and a person with Samsara eyes before right? Are you talking about Juubi and Rikudo Sennin?" I asked in surprise

**"Ah yes i remember that man called himself Rikudo Sennin. He has the power of Shinju the Primordial God of another world."** Great Red said i jaw dropped

"Are you telling me those guy also real?! Rikudo Sennin and Juubi?! All of them is real?!" I said in shock and Great Red laughed

**"Little one you shouldn't surprised. You are souls from another world that got dumped in here. Why you here is i don't have any idea but you are clearly from another dimension"**

Well.. If you saying that.. I think you right

Wait!

"Wait! You said souls? As if plural?" I asked and he grinned

**"Yes. I sense another soul inside you but its dead soul.. What left of it, only it power nothing more."** He answered and i gobsmacked hearing this

"Wait! Wait! Please pause for moment... Can you tell me first about.. Juubi as Primordial God?" I asked as i try my best to not make my head hurt

**"Hmm.. Well let start from the beginning. Put it simply. Primordial God are the beginning of everything. It is theorized that primordial gods are the beings responsible for the creations of all worlds. Their power is thought to be infinite and limitless. Even they are not immortal though. Eventually they age and die. Their energy then dissipates, eventually birthing the Gods or Buddha's that currently exist. Such example are Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Athena and Indra"** He told me and i nodded

"So.. Shinju or Juubi is this Primordial God? Then how you know him?" I asked

**"You could say i'm guardian of this dimension little one. I almost know every Primordial God in all dimension. Shinju is one of them. But last time i check he was gone before he able to dissipates into multiply being. Then i try to track his energy and found he was got sealed into some Demigod, his name Hagoromo Otsutsuki. I ask him what happen then he told me Shinju went rampage because his mother stole Shinju energy.. Shinju fruit. After i know that i decide to leave."** Great Red explained and i blinked

"That's it? You just leave? You not bothering to help Shinju to free?" I asked clearly in surprise

**"I has my own world to protect little one. I merely curious why Shinju gone, not dissipates like another Primordial God. What happen to him actually is not my business."** He said coolly and i think about it for moment before nodded. It does make sense

"I see... Then what you mean by i has another soul inside me?" I asked

**"Ah yes. You have another soul inside you but this soul is dead. You can say it like body without soul."** He answered and i sweatdropped. Very strange analog

"Is that so... Do you know why it is?" I asked

**"Which one? You has another soul or the soul inside you soul didn't have soul?"** He asked me and i sweatdropped. Did he try to make a joke?

"All of them." I said in serious tone and he look into me. I can tell he become serious

**"I'm not sure but. This never happen before.. But i assume someone who possess Shinju power try to cheat reincarnation style. Put it simply. A corrupt soul try to escape from it destiny when it dead by fused with another soul. However the omnipotent found out about it and destroy the corrupt soul.. But its too late, some ability of the corrupt soul has entered to the host soul."** He explained and i narrowed my eyes

So someone try to take my life force soul when i dead by merging with me. Then the big boss found about it. The boss then destroy the thing that want tot ake my life force but the merging almost complete and i gain some ability of the corrupt soul

"Oh God..." I murmured in realization

Does that mean Madara try to use my soul as escape from dead? That's why i has Sharingan! But.. Why i being send here?! I mean why not let me born into Naruto world?! Or One Piece world?! Why i born in here?!

**"You know something?"** The giant dragon asked me and i turn to him

"I think i know who try to corrupt my soul..." I said with deep sigh

**"Ohh.. Do tell.."** Great Red grinned and i told him my story. I told him about Naruto world. About me who come from normal world where his world is anime in my world. About Madara who try to take over my soul..

**"I see... So that's what happen to Shinju.. To get separated into 9 being without complete..."** Great Red hummed **"Well at least i know what happen to him. Anyway i will take my leave since i already found the alien in this world"**

Geez alien? Can't you pick a better word?

"Well... Sure then" I said unsure

**"Since you has told me your story. I will return the favor. I will heal you body back to the fullest."** He said and i blinked in surprise

"If you wish so... Thank you Great Red-sama." I bowed and he nodded before place his claw on my forehead

A light engulf me and i can feel my body refreshed.. I can feel my strenght increased! Its like i can lift 10 feet boulder with one hand!

Suddenly i felt my mind become heavy. My eyes also feel tired somehow.. Maybe it because he heal my body.. Oh well.. I think i will sleep then..

**"Its done... Oh by the way i unconsciously active your second Sacred Gear but don't worry the third still inactive."**

What?

I about to ask but suddenly i felt my mind went black

* * *

"Ple... Ake... P"

What?

"Please..."

Please?

"Please.. Wa... up..."

Who calling me?

"Please Kai-san..."

"Ugghhh..."

I slowly opened my eyes with groan. The first thing i see is blur... Everything blur... And slowly it become clear

"Kai-san!"

I blinked once and slowly i can see Asia who has tears on her eyes

"A-Asia..." I said with hoarse tone

"Kai-san?" She said in surprise before she embrace me "Kai-san!"

I only silence and look into her who crying on my chest

"I-I was thinking you are dead! I-I-I really worry about you!" She cried on my chest

"I'm... Sorry..." I said weakly. Damn! I felt my throat just got burned! Water!

"W-Water..." I said in dry tone and Asia look into me

"Y-Yes!" She said before she take glass of water and help me to drink. I look around and notice i was on my room... How long i been sleep?

"Asia..." I called weakly

"Y-Yes?" She replied with teary eyes

"How long I've been sleep?" I asked

"1 day..." She said and i nodded... The meeting will be held 2 day again then...

Why i'm here? The last time i remember before meeting with Great Red is i fight against Cao Cao and lose... How did i get here?

"How did i get here?" I asked Asia who seem flinched, something that i notice

"We... We find you in front of old building... You were crucified..." She murmured and i grimaced at the thought. I quickly stare at my hand and there are scar on my palm. Ouch! Lucky me i was unconscious. Can't imagine how the pain when my palm got nailed to the wood

"You... You were covered by blood... Your condition even worse than Ise-nii when he fight Raiser-san... You..." She paused and start to choked on her tears make me has sad expression "You even not breathing..." She cried and i only hung my head in shame

I make her worry...

No.. Not just her but everyone must be worry about me...

I clenched my fist on blanket... Damn...

I'm... Weak...

I slowly pat Asia head with bitter smile

"Is okay... Don't cry like that.. I'm fine now." I said and she quickly embrace me

"I... I... I really scared!" She cried and i merely rub her back

After a moment she calmed down and look to me

"Please promise me.. That you won't die before me.." She said with pleaded tone make me has sad face

"I can't promise that Asia... You know i'm only a human. So i can't do that." I sighed a bit before look into her who have sad expression. I chupped her chin and smile

"But i will try my best.." I said before i slowly leaned and kiss her on lips. Its not a lust kiss or what. But a kiss with full of tender loving care.. My feeling to her maybe only crush. Not to mention about Sona and Xenovia... But for now...

Let me enjoy this one

"I heard Asia cry what- Ahh..."

I froze immediately and look with corner of my eyes

In front of us Rias and Nii-san standing. Both of them has smirk on their faces! I quickly separated my lips with Asia and blush appear on my face. What the hell?! How did they enter without making a sound?!

"Hey Kai not i care but you just wake. Does your body strong enough to make love?" Nii-san asked with pervert grin. I blushed and began to sputtered random thing!

Damnit! This is embarrassing! Really! To be seen like this! Waaaa i want to make hole and bury my head inside it!

"Looks like its not the first time they kissing. My, my Asia you very daring." Rias smirked

"What?! Ah! I just got kissed once by Buchou! How could you the younger man than me got kissed by women more often?!" Nii-san yelled in frustation and pointed his finger to us

Bang!

I turn to see Asia who now has red face! A steam appear above her head

"Ah, ah, wa, ah, wawawawawa"

Asia eyes were spinning around out of sheer embarrassment and she waving her hand randomly!

"A-Asia! Calm yourself!" I said as i try to hide my own embarrassment

"Well. Sorry to disturb. We will go out now, please continue as your wish."

"Yes. Don't forget to use condom"

Rias and Nii-san bow politely to me before turn to the door to leave

"DON'T ADD FUEL TO FIRE LIKE THAT!" I yelled in anger with comical angry expression

Few minute later after calm down

I glared to Nii-san who smirked to me. Asia clung on me with red face while Rias smiled to us

"Well.. I'm glad you is healthy as ever" She said with smirk

"Hn!" I grunted with now my face back to usual stoic. Nii-san snorted while Rias rolled her eyes with smile still on her face before she put serious face

"Now let move into serious thing. Tell me what happen" She demanded with serious tone and i had to hold the urge to flinch

My mind quickly went to various scenario

Why the send me back? As warning? But to who? Obviously not Rias and the other since they want me to join them... That mean to me... But how sending me back is mean to warn me?

Wait!

Asia said they found me in front of building... No one see who crucified me in front of building?

"I... I got attacked... By group of people..." I admitted

"Group?" Rias asked and i nodded

"Mixed group precisely.." I pointed "Fallen Angel, Devil, Human and Youkai... I don't know what they want but they said i was threat for them and they began to attack me. I manage to kill many of them but the last one able to ambush me and deliver hit on my back neck"

I'm sorry i have to lied.. But... I can tell you the truth until i know what Hero Faction motive

"You sure about that?" Rias narrowed her eyes and i nodded

"Kai. No offense but... Aren't you suppose to be able to... Sense them?" Nii-san asked and i let out sigh

"Lately my sensor ability seem... Lack... It not effective like before... And..." I gulped when i recall the malice intent that try to make me crazy... I don't know either i should tell them the truth or not... Outside i keep my gaze to blanked but inside i little panic "*sigh* I think i overused Senjutsu that's why my sensor ability got weaker.. When i got ambushed i didn't active my sensor since i already use it when we on the Shrine"

Rias look into me skeptically. I can tell she knew i hiding something. She sighed and rub her temple

"Kai. I know you hiding something. It very obvious... I will let it go if it not bother us but after what happen to you. I want you to be honest to me." She said with serious tone. I look to Nii-san and Asia who also nodded with serious face. Well worry face for Asia. I let out sigh again, guess can't lie about that part

"The truth? Farewell... You guys know i can enter Senjutsu right?" They nodded "Every time i enter Senjutsu mode. The malice intent i got, i bury inside me and after battle. I meditate to purified them. However in last battle, when we fought against Kokabiel... I kind of taking too much. Because of that i need more time to calm the malice intent. And it affect me in battle."

"Explain what you mean by "affect me in battle"." Rias demanded in stern tone and i turn to her with serious gaze

"Those malice intent give me nightmare or strange vision... Like the vision when i ended kill you all." I said calmly. As soon i said that the room temperature drop several degree

"And when you plan to tell us about this?" Rias asked in cold tone and i can't help but shudder but i keep my gaze calm

"I never plan to tell you all." I said calmly. She about to yell but i cut her "What will Koneko think?"

She close her mouth when i mention that. Nii-san and Asia seems not understand when i saying this. Of course, as far i know only i and Rias perhaps who know Koneko secret

"Let... Just forget about this Rias-nee..." I said with weak tone before sighed and give them reassured smile "Anyway... How everyone?"

"They fine Kai. Though i will worry about Sona if i were you. She pretty angry when seeing you hurt." Rias said and i sighed when i recall about Sona

Then Xenovia... Oh great...

But above that all... This group safety...

I just won against them by surprise.. If i fight against them again i surely going to lose... What should i do?

...

Should i join them? Even if i join them its only matter of time before Cao Cao will rise his spear to Nii-san and the other... But if i not... They will attack now... The meeting will be held 2 days again... And i should contact them one day before meeting which mean tomorrow...

...

What should i do?

Damn it! Damn to the hell!

* * *

**Donee! Ahhh now we know how did Kai has Sharingan! And we also know that he has 3 Sacred Gear!**

**I will be kind and tell you. His second Sacred Gear are Sword Birth just like Kiba. But the third is secret! The third are pure my creation Sacred Gear. And no its not Longinus. That Sacred Gear can't be used without Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth. That the reason why i give him sword type Sacred Gear instead dragon one**

**Kai won't be OP. I plan to just make him at Vali level. His growth for now is fast but it will be slowed down after he active his third Sacred Gear.**

**And for the black lightning. It only become black when Kai use Senjutsu Mode. Since like i said before. The Sasuke chidori when he got Rinnegan and when he at curse mark is black. As you can see Madara can't be wounded except by Senjutsu. And Sasuke won't be stupid enough to use simple ninjutsu that's why he use Senjutsu Chakra which make his Chidori into black. Not because malice intent but it was nature chakra**

**Ahhh next chapter we will see Kai decision about Khaos Brigade!**


	17. Different Path

**Chapter 16. Different Path**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well? What you want to talk about?" I asked

"Sempai idiot." Koneko said bluntly and i rolled my eyes inwardly.

I was on backyard now and do kata with 2 swords. I try to improve my skill in wielding dual swords. After hour of practice Koneko came to visit. Kiba and Xenovia already came last night seeing they more free and Gasper send me an email, well as expected from hikikomori as for Sona

Well she told me to visit her office today

I stare at Koneko blankly before i give her little smile and extend my hand in hug motion and she embrace me

"Idiot*sob* sempai.." She sobbed on my chest and i rub her back head "S-Sempai*sob* i-idiot!"

"Yes. But i still your sempai.." I said in soft tone and she rise her head then stare into my eyes.

"Sempai no baka!" She muttered before she bury her face again

"Ssshhh its okay. I'm alive aren't i?" I smiled and pat her head make her snuggle more to me

"Sempai warm..." She muttered with little blush and i chuckled

"Thanks. Anyway, mind to let me go? I want to take some drink." I said

"Don't wanna.." She replied while still bury her face on my chest and i sighed a bit before carry her in bridal style and she let out an "EEP" which _very_ surprise me

"Did you just say "EEP"?" I asked in surprise tone and she only blushed while look away and give slight punch to my chest

"Idiot sempai..." She muttered and i only chuckled while carrying her back to house and place her on sofa

"What?" I asked when i notice the strange look she give to me. She lower her head and mumble something i can't hear "Mind to repeat that?"

"I want to feel sempai warm." She said in blushing face and i blinked "When i felt your Ki. Its warm and gentle..." She said shyly and i stare at her for moment before chuckled and sit on her side.

I place both hand on her hip and lift her then place her on my lap and patting her head

"Sempai?" She asked surprised

"If i recall Nekomata like to sit on someone lap right?" I asked with warm tone and she lower her head with blush on her face. I smile softly seeing this but slowly my face turn into sad

...

How long this peace will remain?

* * *

Kuoh Academy later

"You sure you okay?"

TAP

"Yes"

TAP

"But what about the wounds on you chest?"

TAP

"It already gone. See? No mark left"

TAP

"And your palm?"

TAP

"How many time you want to see it? It also gone"

TAP

"You sure? I can call-"

"Sempai..." I said in stoic tone and twitched eyes as i paused my piece. Sona seeing this sighed and shift her glasses

"You really make me worry you know." She said with stern eyes

"Well sorry for that." I said in monotone and resume my piece movement again. Sona look into me for moment before she sighed before move her piece. I narrowed my eyes. She just make an opening, shrugged i move my piece again. Sona look into this and blinked, once, twice before sighed again

"I don't care anymore.." She muttered before she stand and pull my face then kiss me on lips surprising me. After few second she broke it then hug me tightly

"I... I really scared..." She said in weak tone no longer the usual calm tone. I actually surprised seeing this. As far i know Sona are one of stern and strong girl i ever know but...

Looks like my presence around her change thing so much...

"You love me huh?" I chuckled and i can tell she blushing while hugging me

"Y-Yeah... I got interested on you when you beat me in chess before... But slowly that feeling grow and without i know... It turn into love..." She said while looking away with blush on her face and i chuckle

"You do realize Asia also love me right?" I asked and she look into me again

"Well.. If you saying that... Xenovia and Koneko also seem taking interest on you." She said and i sweatdropped

I know about Xenovia but...

"Koneko?" I asked and she blinked hearing this

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" I asked again and tilt my head. Sona staring at me for moment before she giggling

"Well. Even you can quite dense. You are much like your brother than i thought." She giggling make me blinked before i chuckled

"Well.. We are twin after all." I shrugged with little smirk. And she stare at me with smile before she blushed

"W-Well..." She stammered a bit "Does it mean we are couple now?"

I blinked before i look below and blushing a little. My hand was on her hip and hers on back of my neck. We are like couple if someone see it now

"Well..." I said in unsure tone "To tell you the truth is... You not bad girl Sempai-"

"Just Sona.." She cut me

"Sona. You are beauty, smart, strong, strict yet also kind. You are perfect mother material." I pointed and her blush increase hearing this "But there also Asia *sigh* you know i have feeling to her don't you?"

Sona sighed and release her hold on me "I know. But actually. I don't mind sharing"

If i drink now i will be choked

"Excuse me?" I said in shock tone

"W-Well..." She said blushing again "I don't mind sharing you with other girl... A-As long you repay my feeling, i'm fine with it"

I gaped hearing this. This is the first time in my life i hear someone suggest poligamy to me! I mean duh! In real world i will got slapped if i suggest poligamy to someone!

Sona seeing me smirked "Why Kai-kun? Can't handle womens?" She asked and i blushed! She teasing me!

"Ahh... Ummm.." I stammered a bit and she giggling before leaned and hug me again. I usually can calm my face but... If around her or Asia somehow it harder to keep my calm persona. I look into her for moment with blush on my face and she also has one on her face

"Y-You know? B-Being bold like this.. A-Actually embarrassing" She said and i sweatdropped, then why you act like this? "B-But if not. You won't recognize me..." My sweatdrop got bigger

"You did that just for me?" I asked and she nodded with blush

"T-Thoug i'm not dislike it sometime. B-But it really embarrassing.." She murmured with shy and i chuckle before i chupped her chin

"Well... Take this as thanks." I said and i kiss her on lips. I can tell she was surprised first but she slowly kiss me back

After a second i broke the kiss and look into her who now blushing. She leaned to me again but rise my fingers to her lips and stop her face

"**Gomen Senpai... Jikai mo tamesu...(Sorry Sempai.. Try again next time...)**" I smiled to her while hold her lips and she blinked before blush appear on her face and i chuckle before gaze to the sky through window

...

Sorry sempai but... Maybe there won't be next time...

...

* * *

Night when Meeting began

I was on my room... I pack my stuff to some box... The family album that contain my photo... I already decide...

I will join Khaos Brigade...

I already call Vali yesterday and told him to ask someone to pick me... Today is the meeting of 3 faction..

* * *

**Flashback**

"You told me you has plan for my condition.. Do tell..." I said to Vali who smirked

"Simple.. You join my team... And i will tell Ophis to warn Cao Cao about his action.. Trust me Cao Cao will back down if Ophis the one who told him.. At least you join with us so he won't bother you anymore..." Vali suggested and my eyes widened

"What make you think i will believe in you?" I asked with stern voice

"Because she behind you.." Vali pointed and i turn around to see Ophis with her blank face staring at me

"So Cao Cao bothering you?" She asked

"Ojou-chan..." I said in surprise

"Don't worry. He won't bother you anymore.. Would you join me?" She asked again and i blinked before sighing...

If Ophis the one who offer it directly then...

I think i can trust it...

"Farewell then... But why i should join with Vali?" I asked

"I don't believe in Cao Cao..." Ophis said simply. Ah is that so... Well... If you say so

"Farewell.. But Ojou-chan can i ask you another favor?" I said with soft voice and she nodded

"Name it." She said

"I will stay at your side when i'm not on mission..." I said simply

"Why?" She asked and she seem not surprised

"Well.. I just want to hang out more with you.." I answered. I can tell Ophis is not bad person.. She is... Pure and naïve... Oh yeah

"Is that so... Fine then..." She said with nod

"By the way.. Why you become the boss of the terrorists? What you gain from these groups?" I asked

"The silent World."

…

For a moment, I didn't understand what she said.

"Huh?" I ask her once again. Then Ophis looks at me straight and says it again.

"I want to return to the dimensional gap, and attain silence. That is the only reason."

"Dimensional gap?" I asked

"To make it simple, the human World and the Underworld, the human World and the Heaven, the dimensional wall which exists between them. The boundary which separates the World. Nothing exists there and it is called "The world of nothingness". Ophis was born there." Vali answered my question as he walk to Ophis side

So... She build an army of terrorist... Just because homesick? If that true i will laugh but...

There's no way the second strongest existence waging war just because homesick.. It must be more than that...

"There something that prevent you from going home isn't it?" I said in matter of fact tone and Ophis nodded... But... The only being that can defeat Ophis is...

"Yes, Great Red is there." Ophis replied. As i thought... But Great Red is guardian of this dimension if i recall.. If he got killed... Well... Maybe Ojou-chan can take his place and become the next guardian?

Now if i recall... Ophis and Vali share same goal so it shouldn't surprise if she more trust Vali than Cao Cao who has goal to eliminate all supernatural being... No wonder she want me to join Vali team

Vali team... Okay that name was suck... I turn to Vali again

"Does our team have name?" I asked and he blinked

"No..."

"Hmm... You told me before your group was act only on Ophis order but you also can act free and independent right?" I asked and he nodded

"True. Its more better to join me than Cao Cao.." He said and i can't help but agree... So the goal is to defeat Great Red eh? Well...

"Fine.. May i give name for our team?" I asked and he shrugged

"Well sure. What your idea?" He asked and i hummed while stroke my chin

"Since we act independent and we not bound to any faction.. We will be known as... The Outlaws.."

**Flashback over**

* * *

I look into family photo.. There me.. Nii-san.. Mom and Dad... So this is it eh?

I chuckle sadly... A brother wo walk different path... It feel familiar somehow... I'm sorry Nii-san... Asia... Rias-nee... Sona-sempai... But looks like i only can work from shadow...

A magic circle appear on my room and i glanced.. From it, Le Fay appear...

"Kai-san!" She said happily and i smile to her sadly

"Le Fay-dono.. Is it time?" I asked and she nodded with sad face when hear my weak tone

"Yes... You can see your parent.. Cao Cao already being handle by Ophis-sama... I will pack your stuff.." She said and i nodded. I wrap Yawarakai-Te on my hip, wear my Kuoh Academy uniform like when i crash Rias party...

Dad and Mom right now was on living room... Nii-san and the other already gone for meeting

I going down to the first floor and see Mom talk with Dad. I smile sadly..

Even if they not the one who give birth my soul... They the one who give birth my body...

**Play Naruto Shippuden - Decision**

"Mom... Dad..." I called them and they turn to me

"Oh. Kai! How are you?" Dad smiled and i walk toward them

"How you two?" I asked as i sit with beside Dad

"Ah! Its fine! Job is busy as usual." Dad laughed

"Well... Same like your dad. But don't worry there still fire in this old bone." Mom also laughed and i smiled

"Is that so..." I smiled... I don't know what to say... I know this night will come but...

What should i say?

Heh... Is this how people feeling when they given chance to said last word before died?

"You want to leave right?" Mom asked me make me surprised

"I..."

"When you going to come back?" Dad asked me and i become speechless...

"Dad... Mom... I..."

"Is it connected to your Nii-san status as devil?" Mom asked me make my eyes widened

"How could you-"

Mom and Dad laughed at my shock expression

"Please Kai. We are stupid.. But not that stupid..." Dad said with smile

"We know about it after Irina-chan came here..." Mom continued "We accidentally hear Rias-san, Ise, Asia-san and you conversation when she came home that night"

I gaped hearing this... I don't know what to say... Its... Honestly its really surprising

"And you-"

"Whatever you and Ise become.. You two still our son.." Mom said softly make my eyes widened and tears slowly formed on my eyes

"We don't care about it... You two are our sons... Even if you become cold toward us that still not change the fact you still our son..." Dad said and i can't hold my tears any longer as my tears start to rolled faster on my cheeks

Why?

It so hard... It so hard to say goodbye...

"I... I..." I choked on my tears

"So when you come home?" Mom asked and i grit my teeth

"... I maybe won't come home anymore..." I sobbed and Dad look into me with sad eyes

"I see... Where you want to go?" Dad asked

"I... I will become part of terrorist... They threatened Nii-san, You, Mom and everyone life if i'm not join them... I... I maybe going to fight with Nii-san in future..." I said in sad tone and Mom has tears on her eyes

"Oh Kai..." She said and went to hug me and i gladly hug her back

"This... This isn't fair... I... I don't want to become like this..." I sobbed on her shoulder... Its very rare for me to cry on Mom shoulder... Since i actually is old man on 17 years old body...

"We know... We also didn't want... But it was your choice isn't it?" Mom asked softly. I bit my lip as tears roll more fast on my eyes

"H-Hai..." I replied... Dad then also stand and went to hug Mom and me... I hug both of them and crying

I... I don't know what to say... What should i do?

This isn't fair... Honestly... Why?... I should become civilian if i knew...

"Whatever you became... We will always be proud of you Kai..." Dad said in warm tone... I rise my head and notice he and Mom are crying

"Be a good boy in there.. Don't forget to brush your teeth before sleep... Try to hold back if you fight with your brother in future... But its okay to knock him little hard.. His skull is thick..." Mom said and i nodded

"I will..." I replied with bitter smile...

"We proud of you..." Dad smiled and Mom nodded...

So.. This is it eh?

"Goodbye Mom... Dad..." I said in weak tone before my eyes turn to Sharingan and i stare to both their eyes

"Goodbye.. Kai-chan..." Mom cried and Dad nodded. I nodded then put genjutsu on them make them fall asleep...

I stare at them before create Kage Bunshin and place them back to their room...

"Kai-san..." Le Fay called me and i turn to her then nod

Le Fay then process to erase everything about me from Dad and Mom mind... For Kuoh Academy student. I sure they will get erased by Rias group later... She turn to me when done and give me sad smile look

"Its okay... I also miss my mom and dad sometime..." Le Fay said and i chuckled

"Thanks Le Fay-dono..." I said with warm smile before i turn to serious. My eyes morphed to Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and i nodded

"Its time to go..."

**Music Off**

* * *

Later with Ise on Meeting (Ise POV)

We watched Azazel's situation from the place we escaped to. Azazel still couldn't remove the tentacle. It seemed to retain no damage even when he tried to cut it with the spear.

"That tentacle is a special-make that absorbed my life. It won't break."

The lady laughed fearlessly. Giving up on cutting it, Azazel shrugged his shoulder. The next instant

Bashu!

The tentacle was cut off along with his left arm! Uwah! Seriously!? He cut his own arm off! Fresh blood gushed out from the wound of Azazel's left arm. The cut-off piece of his arm turned into dust.

"!? You cut off your own arm!?"

Cattleya was shocked, however her abdomen was pierced by a spear of light that Azazel threw.

"I'll give you an arm at least."

Shuwa.

Cattleya's body blew up, then turned into dust and vanished into the sky. Because she received large damage from a light attack, she was annihilated. Since to demons, light was a deadly poison. And there seemed to be no exceptions for this.

Kah! Azazel's armour was released. The Governor of the fallen angels didn't seem to regret the arm he'd lost, he just clicked his tongue.

"Tch. So this is the limit of an artificial Sacred Gear. There's still much room for improvement…As long as the core jewel is safe, I can remake it again. I'll have you keep me company a little while longer, [Gigantis Dragon-kun] Fafnir."

And he lightly kissed a jewel-like object in his hand.

…That was the conclusion between that lady who called herself Leviathan and Azazel. All that was left was—.

The white-armoured Vali descended from the night sky.

"As expected of Azazel. However, your armour has been released. So your artificial Sacred Gears still require more study."

Azazel pointed at Vali.

"Now then, Vali. What will you do? Shall I go at it again? Even if I have no armour and am one-handed, I can fight with you adequately."

Azazel made a spear of light appear in his hand and pointed the blade at the Hakuryuukou. You'll still fight even with that injury? What fighting spirit! Vali glanced at Azazel who took a fighting stance, and then asked us a question.

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel?"

…? What's that, all of a sudden. What is he talking about?

"On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can think of with a Maou + a legendary dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is a mere human like you which possesses a legendary dragon as well. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're rivals with the same dragon-type Sacred Gears, the gap between the two owners is too great."

Y-You mean me? I pointed at myself. Vali nodded amusedly.

"I investigated you a little. Your father is an ordinary office worker. You mother sometimes goes out to a part-time job as an ordinary full-time housewife. The blood relatives of both your parents are completely ordinary. There are also no ability-users or practitioners who possessed power among your ancestors. Of course, your ancestors had nothing to do with devils or angels either. You really are ordinary. Your friends aren't special either. You were a completely ordinary male high school student until you were reborn as a devil as well. With the exception of Boosted Gear, you're nothing."

That guy laughed with a pitying expression.

"The only interesting about you is your brother, Hyoudou Kai."

Ku! I grit my teeth and clench my fist hearing this

"Hyoudou Kai. He train with you on Martial Arts for 3 years. You stop your training after your training complete. However your brother not. He continue to train and even mastered Senjutsu only in one year! He then continue to train for another 3 years and after that done his skills increase greatly. He is prodigy from nameless family. Its like he was born to become great man unlike you. If only he the one who has Boosted Gear."

He sighed and show disappointed expression. I clench my fist harder... Its true... Kai is born with great talent... Even the current me won't be able to beat him if we fight...

But...

* * *

**Flashback 6 years ago**

"Arghhh!"

I slam my Bokken to the ground and let out frustate growl

"Why this is so hard?! Kai! How the hell you so good on this?!"

Kai stop doing his kata and look into me with his usual stoic face!

"Training hard without protest..."

He answer simply before doing Kata again. I pull my hair and groaned

He is always like this! He so talented!

He are number one in school! He also popular with girl!

Dad and Mum also talk very high about him...

...

I'm jealous of him

"You must be hate me"

Eh?

I blinked and look to Kai who rest his Bokken on his shoulder with his stoic face

"I..."

"Don't bother to lie Nii-san... I can tell it."

I look into him with surprise. I... Its true... Deep inside my heart...

I hate him...

"Mom and Dad... Everyone only talks about you..."

I murmured loud enough for him to hear. He look into me with his stoic face before he slowly smiled

"That's okay..."

To say I was shocked its understanding! I mean I expect him to look to me with disgust or sneer but...

"I know you jealous... I don't mind if you hate me..."

He says with smile still on his face

"I'm your little brother so it just natural if you didn't like the fact that I'm better than you.."

I clenched my fist and grit my teeth inwardly. Did he want to boasting in front of me?!

"But I also jealous of you.."

Yeah like- wait. What?

"You are free person Nii-san... You maybe not smart or talented like me... But at least you happy..."

I blinked in confusion hearing this

"What you mean? Aren't you also happy being praised by Dad and Mom?"

He shook my head at my word and turn to the sky

"I'm not happy or proud when they praise me for done something like this... I didn't feel anything... Just plain..."

Huh? I don't understand

"Nii-san i always want to be like you. You are so free.. Like no one bind your life... I wish i also can be like you... Unfornately i can't.. When i try to feel free somehow deep inside my heart i start to panic... It feels like i has to keep stoic"

"What you mean by that?"

He look into me with bitter smile and hold his chest

"I wish... I can became like you..."

I truly don't know what he mean. But I know one thing...

He and I are same... We jealous to each other...

But unlike me.. Kai didn't hate me for that... And here I...

I hung my head down in shame... He was my brother... My twin... But for me to think like that

I then felt someone grab my shoulder. I rise my head and see Kai grinned

"Don't be sad like that. I don't mind if you hate me.. But you should knew this... Even if you hate me, curse me, despise me... I will always think you as my big brother"

I look into him with shock... I can't believe he just accept my feeling like that... I can't help but slowly smile hearing his word

"Heh! And you will always be my little brother!"

I give him headlock and noogie while grinning

**Flashback over**

* * *

Even Kai is prodigy... I don't care... For me... He will always become my little brother!

"Boring. When I learned about you, who was so excessively boring, I laughed out of disappointment. 'Ah, so this is my rival. I give up.' If your parents had at least been magicians, than maybe the story would change a bit. That's right! How about this kind of setting? You can become an avenger!"

I actually had no idea what he's talking about. How to say it, I felt like this guy was smart in a different way. I couldn't understand him at all. I could understand that he was different from Akeno-san and Gasper, that he didn't hate his upbringing.

No doubt, he was proud of his lineage. If there are those who suffer from their birth, there are also those who take delight in it. The world was so complicated that it couldn't be processed by my brain.

But even I understood his next words. Quite clearly.

"I'll kill your parents. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If your parents are killed by a valuable existence like me, don't you think you'll be able to openly devote yourself to a solemn destiny? Yeah, I'll do that. After all, your parents will, from now on as well, live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily, and die ordinarily. The setting I spoke of is much more brilliant than such a boring life! Right?"

…

I couldn't express it. I couldn't express this feeling that was born in my heart. A feeling of a degree I had never felt before was starting to be born within me.

I could only say this.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard."

* * *

Meanwhile with Kai (Kai POV)

I stare at the man in front of me with stoic face. He's dressed in ancient Chinese armor

"So.. You are Hyoudou Kai eh? Not like what i expect." He commented

"And you are?" I asked

"Bikuo.. The descendant of Son Wukong!" He grinned to me and i nodded

"I see.. I being told that there are other members beside Arthur-san and Le Fay-dono" I commented

"Ah you mean Kuroka? Well she not here now. Don't know where she go" He shrugged "By the way. Nice name you give to us "The Outlaws"."

"I appreciate your comment." I said calmly and he scowl a bit

"Mann you very stoic. Heck! Even Vali is not like you!" He complained

"Indeed... I appreciate your effort to be friend with me Bikuo-san. But this is me. I'm this kind of person" I said as i try my best to not offend him or make him think i was annoying dude

"Hahaha! Its okay! Relax man! I didn't think you to be like that!" He slap my back and i merely nodded glad he can understand.

"I see you two doing well."

We then turn to see Arthur approaching us

"Oi Arthur! This guy is very stoic! Mann if he didn't breath i will think he was robot" Bikuo joked as he point his thumb to me

"Well. What you can say? Kai are person like that. By the way i just got report that the mission failed." Arthur told us and i mentally smirked

Right now Khaos Brigade was infiltrate the meeting. The mission was to assassinate one of current leaders of three faction

"I see... Well then i guess i will call Vali to retreat then." Bikuo said and Arthur nod his head before turn to me

"I think you want to call Vali to retreat?" He asked me and i nodded

"Yes. I have business to finish with my brother" I answered and he nodded again

"Well. Bikuo take Kai with you. He has to finish his business with his group. And Kai take this" He handed me some card "I'm sure you will got some problem when you talk with your brother. Just channel magic and you will be teleported back in here. It was rare artifact you know."

"I see... Thank you Arthur-san. Bikuo-san let's go" I said and he grinned

"Just Bikuo. Not good one for formality." He waved his hand before he spun around a cane that appeared in his hand and then pierced it into the ground. A black darkness then spread into the ground and seized us

* * *

Third person POV

**(Don't act rashly, Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power!?)** Albion growled clearly pissed since Vali acting rash

Ise seeing this intent to take Vali down before Vali prepare his new attack. He just about to deliver attack to Vali but a single silhouette swooped down to our location. It swiftly came into the space between Vali and him. It reveal Bikuo and Kai standing between them

"Vali, I've come for you" Bikuo said happily

Everyone who watching this clearly shocked but it because Kai who just appear with stoic face

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?" Vali stood up while wiping away the blood from his mouth. Kai hearing this narrowed his eyes

"Pardon, Vali but you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed. Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer which mean the mission failed. In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with us." Kai said in monotone make Vali grunted

"…I see, so it's already time." Vali said

"W-Wait!" Ise yelled make Kai turn to him

"Kai! What are you doing here?!" Ise asked to Kai who only has calm face

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going with them." Kai answered calmly make Ise and Rias eyes widened in shock

"W-What?" Rias muttered in shock

"W-What you mean by going with them?! Don't you know who they are?! Stop joking!" Ise said in irritated tone but Kai merely narrowed his brow

"I know who they are.. That's why i going with them. After all it just natural for me to take the winning side" Kai said calmly

Ise and Rias shock increase another level hearing this. What he mean?! Does it mean he betray them?!

"I think i know what happen.. But... You betray us didn't you?" Azazel asked with cold tone and Kai turn to him

"Finally someone who has brain. Yes. I choose to join Khaos Brigade.." Kai said simply make Ise shocked more

"WHAT?! Kai! If this is joke! You better-"

"You always like that Nii-san.. No.. Issei.." Kai said coldly make Ise winced at his tone

"You are idiot among idiots... The only thing good about you is only Boosted Gear. Nothing else... I'm ashamed to have brother like you." Kai said in more colder tone make Ise flinched

"W-What you mean? Kai. What happen to you?" Ise said in disbelief

"What happen to me? Nothing happened. I just fulfill the purpose fof my existence.." Kai said calmly

"And what your purpose?" Azazel asked

"To evolve. From human.. Into a God and bring peace to this world..." Kai said with smirk make Azazel snorted

"So you is guy who think themselves as God eh? Honestly i never expect you to betray us Hyoudou Kai. But humor me then. How working with terrorists can bring peace?" Azazel said sarcastically. Kai turn to Vali and Bikuo

"You two can leave. I will catch you all later." Kai said and Bikuo shrugged

"Well. Suit yourself!" Bikuo said before he spun his cane again and Vali nodded before turn to Ise

"I as the Hakuryuukou was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just angels. fallen angels, and devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger-"

Stopping mid-sentence, they vanished. Leaving Kai stood alone in front of Azazel, Ise and Rias.

"Kai... Why?" Rias asked in disbelief

"Why? It simple like i said. To bring peace to this world." Kai answered

"And how the hell working with them will bring peace to the world?!" Ise yelled. Kai look into them before slowly bring out Yawarakai-Te make everyone tense

"Has it never ocurred to you that this world is overpopulated?" Kai asked calmly

"Nope. Never" Azazel said simply make Kai scoffed

"For genius you are idiot Azazel. This world is overpopulated. And what are they for? Nothing... They only parasite who suck this world until dry and for that..." Kai paused and his eyes turn into Sharingan "They need to be destroyed." He said coldly make everyone eyes widened

"What you want to say?" Azazel said in serious tone, gone his joked persona before

"Azazel. You are one of the oldest person that life. You should know. This world is Rotten. Rotten people should be killed off to cleanse this world" Kai said in serious tone

"Are you plan to butchered this entire world?" Azazek asked

"Well yes. Human, angel, devil, fallen angel. They should be cleansed from this world. I will be the one who did that." Kai said in monotone

"And please grace us with your idea oh mighty God." Azazel said in sarcasm

"I have observed this world... I have see the lack of humanity and i saw greed, corruption, violence and lack of empathy. I will not do anything myself, they, you will do it to yourselves with my gift." Kai said calmly

"Gift?" Azazel narrowed his brow

"Right now. I'm working on some weapon.. A weapon that you never see before... A weapon that can destroy the whole nation with single attack!" Kai said before his face turn to smirk "And i will give it to the human race." Kai finished as his smirk got wider when he saw Azazel and Rias become pale while Ise seem not understand what Kai mean

"You crazy! What the heck you thinking?!" Azazel yelled

"Ah, you understand! True it's nature, humanity will inevitably use it to destroy each other. And pain will spread across the world until people will not be able to stand it anymore. They will cease to fight and the era of peace will begin." Kai said proudly make Ise who understand has wide eyes and shock expression

"Madness!" Azazel bellowed. "People are morons, you psycho! All you will be doing is giving them new weapons. The world will be destroyed! Don't you realize what the risk of it?!"

"Why you so panic? Don't you think its time for human to realize that they never alone? You supernatural being are exist in shadow and because of that. Every day, humans come one step closer to self destruction. I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it!" Kai replied coldly make Azazel growled

"Ise. I don't know about you but your brother clearly is lunatic! He is too dangerous to let alive." Azazel said and start to summon spears of light

"W-Wait Azazel!" Ise yelled as he try to stop Azazel

"So you want to fight me Governor? You do realize that you only has one hand and just fighting Cattleya don't you? Even i almost kill you last time." Kai smirked

"Well. We on different situation now." Azazel retorted. Ise stare at Kai in disbelief

He can't help but think how the hell is this happening?! His brother... Who always be kind and show determination to protect everyone...

"What happen to you Kai?" Ise said in sad expression make Kai turn to him

"You seem surprised Issei... I will tell you the truth then... You, Sona, Rias and everyone... You've been playing into my hands.. The whole time.." Kai declared make everyone has confuse expression

"W-What you mean?" Rias demanded and Kai let out cold chuckle

"Don't you find it strange? Everything that happen in this city? How Raynare come in here with Asia? How Kokabiel come here?" Kai smirked

"What you talking about?" Azazel entering the conversation again

"I'm the one who tell Raynare that Issei has Sacred Gear.. I the one who tell them to enroll the plan to extract Asia Sacred Gear in here... I the one who tell Kokabiel about Excalibur.." Kai said make everyone eyes widened

"Ridiculous!" Azazel yelled "How the hell you did that?!"

"Simple.. Like this..." Kai then make hand seal and he poofed. When the smoke clear it reveal Raynare stand in front of everyone make everyone shocked

"W-Wha?" Ise muttered in disbelief

"I can become anyone.." Kai said in Raynare voice and form before he poofed again and turn into Kokabiel "You can say i have ability to transform into someone..." Kai who on Kokabiel form smirked evilly complete with his voice

"With Kokabiel form. I command Raynare to do Asia extraction in here.. To kill Issei... And then using random person form i told Kokabiel everything about Excalibur and told him that if he destroy this city he will able to create a war." Kai smirked before he poofed and turn back to his original form

"I-Impossible!" Ise yelled "I don't believe it! How could you?! How could you do that?! To us?! To Asia?!" He bellowed

"Why? Of course for the peace..." Kai said and Azazel growled

"What you mean by that?! How the hell destroying this city will brought peace?! Why the hell you doing that?!" Azazel demanded

"All i do... Is to test Hyoudou Issei limit as Sekiryuutei..." Kai said calmly surprising everyone "As you can see. I am a warrior.. And every warrior need a strong partner... I was plan to make Issei to become my partner. But..." Here Kai experssion turn to disgust

"He's weak.. Too weak... He not good partner for me... I only ride the strongest dragon.. That's why i partnering with Vali. The strongest Hakuryuukou." Kai said calmly make Ise flinched

'It can't be! Kai won't be like this! This is impossible!' Ise thought with disbelief

"Well... Seeing i have nothing to explain anymore. I will go back now. Next time we will meet in battlefield." Kai said calmly as he pull out the card and about to leave

"HELL NO!" Ise shouted and dashed to Kai surprising everyone except Kai

"Ise!" Rias called him but too late. Ise charged to Kai with roar intent to take him down

Kai seeing this raise Yawarakai-Te and block Ise dragon hand

"I don't care what the hell you say! But you going home with us! Like hell i will let you go with them!" Ise growled as he spun and deliver kick to Kai but Kai pull his head and dodge the kick before he stab Yawarakai-Te to the ground

"I have no use for weak dragon. Get out from my way!" Kai said as he give palm hit to Ise in stomach make him grunted lightly but Ise ignore the pain and grab Kai hand before pull it.

He then raise his hand attempt to hit Kai face but Kai act quickly and rise his ungrabbed hand and give elbow to Ise face make Ise stumble a bit. Kai seeing this quickly rise Yawarakai-Te again and about to slash Ise but Ise in last second manage to jump and dodge it

"You do realize Yawarakai-Te is one of legendary holy sword don't you? It stronger than Excalibur Fragments. One slash and you will turn into dust." Kai smirked as he trail his finger to Yawarakai-Te that glowing in yellow light

Ise gritted his teeth and with roar charged again but suddenly he tripped to the ground and fall. He can tell his body rejected his mind. He was seized by intense fatigue.

"Ise!" Rias said in panic and approaching him with Azazel follow her

"You just force yourself to Balance Breaker when fighting Vali. If you explosively emit that much power in an instant, your stamina will become empty. As you are now, what you are able to store is limited and long battles are impossible." Azazel explained as he see Ise who got helped by Rias

Ise grit his teeth hearing this... Is this he limit?

"Pathetic... To only able to handle Balance Breaker for 10 minutes... If i was the Sekiryuutei i will able to hold longer than you.." Kai mocked with sneer on his face "This is the difference between you and me. Do you get it now, loser?"

Ise growled and push Rias away then try to stand only almost fall and get caught by Rias again

"Ise. Your body are at limit. If you keep pushing yourself you can die!" She warned

"Rest Rias, Ise. I will take him.. He too dangerous to let alive." Azazel said and summon spears then point it to Kai

"So.. You will be my enemy next... Well... I always want to test my limit." Kai said calmly as dozens of sword appear above him but this time its not holy swords who appear, instead it was holy-demonic swords

"What the?" Azazel murmured in surprise while Kai only put his stoic face back and launch the dozens sword to Azazel with single wave of his hand. The dozens sword fly to Azazel who immediately summon spears of light and parry the swords

Kai jumped away as his swords got dominated by the spears that Azazel launched. He close his eyes, red line slwoly formed below and above his eyes. He then slowly open his eyes revealing EMS that glowing. He then see the numerous spears that Azazel created launched to him

When the spears about to connect suddenly red-black fire burst from Kai body and formed into ribcage much to everyone shock

"My turn.." Kai said before suddenly 4 of holy-demonic swords that surround Azazel because being parried before poofed and turn into Kais with black lightning and thousand birds chirping sounds on their left hands

""""**Chidori Nagashi! (Chidori Current)**"""" the fourth of them declared and place their hands on the ground at the same time, sending a wave of black lightning to Azazel

Azazel immediately fly and dodge the attack however 3 holy-demonic swords launched to him just when he fly. But Azazel manage to dodge them and he give smirk to Kai

STAB!

Azazel eyes widened when he look below and see Yawarakai-Te stab him in middle of his chest from behind. He then turn and see Kai who below smirked before explode into black butterflies

"Living in peace has made you dull, Azazel! Sink down before my blade!" Kai said coldly as his EMS spinning and give axe kick to Azazel back sending the governor of fallen fall the ground and coughed blood before he land with soft thump

Azazel groaned and about to stand but suddenly he felt his body become numb

"You like it? If you want to know Senjutsu is dangerous because some reason. It can become poison.." Kai smirked and trail his finger to Yawarakai-Te edge "And with Yawarakai-Te who make my Senjutsu stronger.. The poison of course also stronger..."

Azazel coughed blood and grunted while in ground. He can tell the poison is spreaded on his body!

"That poison won't kill you don't worry." Kai said before turn to Rias and Ise who look at him with shock. Kai just defeat one of 3 faction leader without get scratch!

"See? This is the difference between us.." Kai said coldly to Ise

"Kai... Why?" Ise said in disbelief as tears rolled on his eyes. Kai seeing this merely narrowed his eyes

"Why again? I'm too lazy to answer you. I will take my leave..." Kai said

"NO WAY! YOU WONT GO ANYWHERE LITTLE BROTHER!" Ise roared before he push Rias away dashed to Kai. His Boosted Gear glowing and

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Kai and everyone staring at shock when see Ise suddenly appear from the smoke with his complete armor back and his jet push him to Kai. Kai immediately snapped from his shock and use Shunshin to get away and barely dodge the attack from Ise

'Nii-san...' Kai thought with sad inwardly

"You won't go anywhere! You going home! Like it or NOT! I WILL DRAG YOU EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONES ON YOUR BODY!" Ise roared as he spun in air and charged to Kai again

"Interesting. You able to gain Balance Breaker." Kai commented as his EMS reading Ise movement. He then formed Rasengan on his hand but then slowly it turned into black with ring of green-yellow flames surround it.

He ducked under Ise tackle and hit his stomach with it

"**Katon : Gooen Rasengan (Fire Release : Great Flame Spiralling Sphere)**" Kai thrust the senjutsu flame orb to Ise stomack make him gagged before he coughed blood as the flame sphere immediately destroy his armor and hit him. Sending him away

Kai inwardly can't help but also shocked 'My attack maybe able to hurt him but... It not suppose to be strong enough to able destroy dragon armor...'

But outside he keep calm face "Is that it? One hit and your armor gone?" He said coldly and stare at Ise who laying in ground, clutching his stomach. Kai immediately Shunshin again when he felt something about to hit him. He manage to dodge a crimson blast from Rias

"Ah.. Rias.. How lovely for you to join the battle at least..." Kai commented make Rias glare to him

"I can't believe i was think you as my little brother! Why Kai?! Why you did this?!" Rias yelled in sad tone

"I had enough with why this and why that. All is for peace.." Kai said calmly before pull out the card that Arthur give to him.

"SHE LOVE YOU!" Ise roared from ground "ASIA LOVE YOU!"

Kai paused for moment and stare to Ise

"Ise..." Rias murmured

"... SHE TOLD ME.. *cough*... WHEN YOU UNCONSCIOUS! SHE LOVE YOU! WHERE THE HELL YOU THINK YOU GONNA GOING BASTARD?!" Ise yelled with tears streamed his face

"I... YOU MY LITTLE BROTHER DAMNIT! COME HERE SO I CAN BASH YOUR HEAD!" He demanded to Kai who look at him with blank face. Inwardly he screaming and crying...

It pained him so much hearing and see his brother being like this... He want to kill himself for do this to his brother and friends... To his family... He want to scream to his brother that he didn't want this to happen... How he wish he didn't want to born in this world if he knew this will happen

But outside he keep calm and stoic face... He try his best to look not care... It was his path... He has decided that he will take different path from his brother...

His brother will be known as hero who walk in light...

And he will be the one who become his shadow and walk in darkness...

It was his job as little brother.. To life in his big brother shadow...

"I'm no longer your brother.." Kai said coldly with his EMS spun slowly before channel magic to the card and suddenly swirling vortex appear behind Kai. Kai turn around and the vortex swallow him, leaving no trace of him

Ise grirtted his teeth on ground and tears of anguish and sadness fall from his eyes

_**"Hahaha yeah. Is been a while we train together. How about tomorrow after school?" Ise asked Kai who about to leave with smile. Kai hearing this blinked**_

_**"Promise?" Kai asked with little hopeful tone**_

_**"Promise!" Ise grinned and Kai smiled**_

_**"It will be fun" He replied**_

'Kai... Why?' Ise thought with sad

_**"Nii-san..." Kai called Ise. Currently they just on their way home. Kai leg got pierced by spear from Dohnaseek when in battle so Ise carry him on his shoulder**_

_**"Yes?" Ise asked**_

_**"Whatever happen to you.. I will always be your little brother" Kai give Ise grin**_

'Kai... Stupid little brother...'

_**"Don't be sad like that. I don't mind if you hate me.. But you should knew this... Even if you hate me, curse me, despise me... I will always think you as my big brother" Kai at age 11 grinned to him**_

Ise gritted his teeth hardly and tears streaming more fast from his face... The memory of Kai who always kind and always be there for him flashed in his mind... Suddenly an image of Kai cold face with his EMS spinning appear and destroy all of good memory about him...

"KAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!"

If someone look closely to where place Kai stand before. They will see there wet spot on the ground

* * *

**Done! This chapter rather dark. I actually feel bad to write this chapter *sob***

**Anyway before you protest about Azazel. There will be reason why he defeated so easy. It will be explained later**

**As for Issei. Well! Issei manage to active his Balance Breaker sooner than cannon! What do you say?! Jajaja though it won't change much since he will attain it in next Volume. But hey! He stronger than cannon**

**And for why Kai Rasengan manage to destroy Issei armor. You should know that he exhausted and he can't regenerate his armor any longer. That's why one good hit make it scatter**

**Next chapter will be aftermath of Kai betrayal and Kai meeting with Jin and San!**


	18. New Life

**Chapter 17. New Life**

* * *

Is been 2 days since The Meeting...

The betrayal of Kai brought shock to everyone including Sirzechs Lucifer himself...

No one ever expect brother of Sekiryuutei will join the group of terrorist

Gremory and Sitri group are in pitiful state...

Kai was like brother to everyone... Rias was thinking Kai as his little brother, while Sona was in love with Kai...

When Azazel told them about Kai plan to blow the entire nation its clearly shocking everyone... No one believe the person who always stoic yet also kind is actually a madman...

The Student Council and Occult Research Club didn't do any job... Their leader mental was in dangerous state...

Rias always think Kai as her little brother.. She never have little brother before that's why she was happy when Kai calling her Nee-san... They often talk about Ise... The current traitor know that Rias was in love with her brother... Kai often give suggestion to Rias to improve her relationship with Ise

When she see Kai betray them it hurt her so much... She never think the always stoic boy and yet kind to everyone is in fact are psycho who want to slaughter the majority of all race just to make peaceful world.. As if peace can be attained with blowing up peoples!

Sona get more worse than Rias... She can't believe Kai who always with her on office, playing chess with her, comfort her when she stress, and fix her relationship with her sister is in fact are madman...

When Rias and Azazel told them about Kai she yelled to them, telling them that they are lying... But it stop when they found there aren't any trace of Kai in Hyoudou Residence... His parent didn't remember they has twin son... All stuff about him is gone... There no thing that related to him...

After that she lock herself in room.. Not even her Queen and Rias able to bring her out from her room... Only when Serafall come and comfort her she manage to go out from her room but she still close herself... She become cold to everyone... The pain of betrayal from the man she love left deep scar inside her heart...

Koneko also devastated hearing this... Kai was her role model... Her hero... The person she admire so much... The only person who able to hold her ground from insanity of Senjutsu... He only human but his mastery over Senjutsu is incredible! And yet. He not succumbt to the madness of Senjutsu...

But now gone... Her Nee-chan is gone because Senjutsu, turn into murderer... And now the man she respect also gone, turned into worse than murderer, a psycho that plan to blow each nation in world... Even though it not because Senjutsu but she can't help but still devastated

Xenovia also hurt.. Though she not show it and act like usual but if someone see her when she alone they will see that she was silently crying...

Kiba also sad when hear the news... Kai was his best friend along with Ise.. Both of them free him from hatred... He act like usual but you can say that the smile he wear is no longer the charming smile.. Sometime it replaced by fake smile

However among all of them. Ise and Asia got the worse...

Ise until now still in denial... He said that Kai must be got tricked or manipulated to become the group of terrorist.. Oh how ironic is it... If only they knew the truth...

He very devastated when Kai leave him... It take the whole Gremory group and Sirzechs himself to bring him out from his mental status...

Ise still have the picture of Kai and him in his cellphone... He cursed himself for being weak... He blame himself for weak and because of that Kai leave him... He train himself day and night... He even beat up thug in city with only bare hand just to find someone to become his sparring partner...

Asia has also been crying the whole time in her own room... Kai was important for her... Her first friend along Ise... Her hero... Her comfort... And the man she love...

She even shouted to Azazel and angry to him when they told Kai betrayal, accusing him as liar which is surprising everyone... Everyone knew Asia is kind girl so it really brought shock when Asia yelled with angry... It mean her feeling to Kai was much bigger than everyone thought

At noon she will enter Kai blank room... She sit in there with Ise.. When they together they often talk about Kai.. Ise told her about how Kai in past.. Both of them comfort each other and increase their relationship as brother and sister...

* * *

Ise POV

"And so, from today on I'll be the advisor of this occult research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too."

Wearing a worn-out suit, Azazel was in the clubroom of the occult research club.

"…Why are you here?"

Touching her forehead with her hand, Buchou was in a perplexed state.

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

"That's forbidden! Or rather, why would Sona do such a thing?"

"You're so stubborn, Rias Gremory. I was told by Serafall's sister that this was requested by Sirzechs. That's why she requested me."

You were requested as an advisor for such a thing!? The President's intentions can't be understood!

"Wait, what about that arm? Didn't you lose one of them?"

I pointed at Azazel's, at sensei's arm. I'm sure that it was cut off that time.

"Ah, this. It's a genuine artificial arm that I produced while researching Sacred Gears. It's an all-purpose arm that can be loaded with light power-style laser beams and tiny missiles. I wanted to be equipped with such a thing once. I equipped it in commemoration of my lost arm."

Bashu! Azazel's, Sensei's hand flew out. It also did several rotations as it spun on its side.

Ooh, it's mechanical!

"The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory family grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organization called the Khaos Brigade. As a future deterrent against them, the Welsh Dragon and your family have become famous. Rather than that, I'm an expert on the opposing Vanishing Dragon. From the information I got on him, I know that Vali has his own team. They call themselves The Outlaws. Several people are gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali, Kai and Son Goku."

I can feel everyone tensed when hearing Kai names. Even I also flinched.. Mostly our group still in denial about Kai

"Are Vali and the others going to attack here again?"

The Governor shook his head at my question.

"They won't attack here again. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the leaders of the three great powers at the conference, but that also failed. Their current opponents are Heaven and the Underworld. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined together with the Devils. The Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the free-loading strong sacred beasts in heaven and demonic beasts as well."

I.. I see... So... I will have plenty time to train so I able to bring Kai back huh?

"…So it's a war?"

"No, it's still at the skirmish level. You could say both they and us are in a preparatory period. Don't worry, something like war won't occur until you people graduate from university, let alone this school's high school division. Enjoy your school life fully. However, it is the long-awaited preparatory period. So you'll be doing various preparations, right?"

"Well…"

Tilting my head in puzzlement, I squeezed inside my mind and tried to think of something to say, but nothing special came to mind.

"Sekiryuutei, don't think about it too hard. Either way, since you lack brains, you'll make no progress if you worry too much. Your enemy is Hakuryuukou Vali to the bitter end. Just don't forget that single fact."

I see. So my enemy is that guy. It's better if I understand just that clearly.

Not only did he look down on me and those around me, he also made a fool of me!

But he not only my enemy...

Kai... My little brother... Who in real is madman also my enemy...

I still can't believe about it...

"You were only able to repel Vali because you combined the dragon-slaying sword you got from Michael with Boosted Gear's power. Also, Vali didn't go all out. If it weren't for that you would have lost. Rather, you could only fight thanks to the compatibility this time. If it was another opponent that wasn't a Dragon and possessed power of Vali's level, you would have been killed take your little brother as example."

Everyone including me put sad expression... We maybe can accept him as terrorist but... Inside we still not accept it and hope that he here...

"I know you all sad because his betrayal. But that was the truth. The sooner you all can accept Kai is madman. The better it is."

I clench my fist unconsciously. Just hearing that its make my blood boil! I about to yell to Azazel but someone beat me

"Kai-san not madman!"

It was Asia. She taking hard about Kai betrayal, even now she still believe in him

"He plan to create weapon that able to blow the whole nation and give it to greedy people so they can kill each other, he think himself as a God. Tell me then what I should call him?"

"!"

We fell silence on that... Its true... No matter how much I deny it... Kai said it clear in front of me, Buchou and Azazel during he fight us at Meeting...

"Anyway, let's move to another topic, can you use the Hakuryuukou's power because of that?" Azazel asked me

"No, it doesn't function at all."

I had obtained the "power to halve my opponent" at great pains, but the gauntlet that had been lodged in my right arm hadn't appeared since then. Was it a one-time use only?

"As I thought. You can't handle something that strong so easily. It's beneficial to take in another dragon's power. It's an entirely different matter whether you can freely control it or not. If used unskillfully, it may be an ability that is more difficult than attaining Balance Breaker. However, the power you took in once should have been recorded into Ddraig's soul. The rest depends on training. In addition, you'll first have to complete hellish training in the long term. If you're weak but in absurdly high spirits, you'll die."

I'm sorry that I'm fundamentally weak, Governor! Damn it, even if I stole Albion's power, there's no point if I can't use it freely. Well, I also can't control even Ddraig's power. It's still impossible for the current me.

"Your Sekiryuutei power is also too unstable. Its explosive power is tremendous, but that's also only temporarily. A lower rank opponent would instantly be brought down with that, but it would be suppressed by a higher rank opponent. If I recall in last moment during your fight you able to achieve Balance Breaker right? How long you can maintain it?"

"Ummm... Its about 5 minutes..."

Yeah. In last battle I unlock the Balance Breaker. Ddraig actually happy for that so do I! But...

The price is...

Honestly... I gladly going to accept Balance Breaker later as long Kai in here with us... I broke out from my mind when Azazel continue speaking

"That's not good, it mean your body can't handle Sekiryuutei power very good. We need to train you more. If you're also going to participate in the Rating Games as a Devil from now on, you must stabilize the Sekiryuutei's mighty power. For all that, we need to make your body able to handle Balance Breaker and make you able to use it longer. Having said that, Rating Games aren't straightforward either. Something like a Pawn that consumed only one piece taking down the King also happens. Everything depends on how you fight. I'll have to teach you all about that as well."

"You seem well-informed about Rating Games."

"Devils aren't the only fans of the game, you know? Thanks to the peace pact, there are also a lot of Angels and Fallen Angels going out to watch the games unreservedly."

Sooner or later, won't all the Angels and Fallen Angels be giving "participation requests!" as well?

"Therefore, for the time being, we'll build up your body so that it can fight for long periods of time."

"…Yes."

That's exactly right. My power really is something temporary. If I participate in the games in the future, I'll need to fight for long periods of time. I'll have to maintain that power for longer than a 5 minutes

"Can I become strong?"

That was my question. It was a straightforward question. Can I really become strong?

After hearing Kai words when we fight... I can't help but to start doubt myself... He able to defeat Azazel who are Governor of Fallen Angel with ease...

Our gap very big

...

"I'll make you strong. Since I'm a Fallen Angel with free time."

Azazel showed a complacent and mischievous smile. I guess I have no choice but to believe in this Governor for now. Well, my power depends on my training from now on...

I will bring you back Kai! Even if I have to break all your bones in our next meeting!

After thinking that I pointed at Gasper

"If, for example, we're attacked another time, can't we do something with Gasper's time-stopping?"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Senpai! W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you sayiiiiiiing!? Hiiiiii!"

Gasper cried and shouted at my suggestion.

"It's not worth considering if he's alone. We don't know what kind of people are in the Khaos Brigade."

Ara ara, how piercing. Certainly, Vali was also saying that Gasper was full of weak points.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so useless! I'm not useful at all! I'm garbage! I'm pig food! I'm seriously reflecting deeper than the sea, and I possess a target higher than Evereeeeeeeeeest! So please don't abandon meeeeeeeee!"

Gasper took refuge in his cardboard box while crying. Hey, hey, you need to graduate from the cardboard box!

"That's right, holy demonic sword kid. How long can you fight in Balance Breaker?"

Kiba answered Azazel's question.

"Currently, one hour is my limit."

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for 3 days."

Ooh, how strict. Kiba's expression also became fired up from the words just now.

"It still better... I-I can only do it for 5 minutes "

The Governor's eyes became half-closed as I timidly comment

"You'll have to retrain from scratch. The Hakuryuukou can stay in Balance Breaker for one month. That's the difference between you."

One month... It's a clearly and overwhelming difference from my 10 seconds. But now that I can see my objective, it's easy to understand.

Next Azazel's gaze turned towards Akeno-san.

"Do you still hate us. No, Barakiel?"

That's the name of Akeno-san's father. I see, so Akeno-san's father is Azazel's subordinate. Akeno-san answered with a stern expression.

"I have no intention of forgiving him. Since it's that person's fault that my mother died."

"Akeno, when you fell down to being a Devil, he said nothing."

"Naturally. That person isn't in a position where he can say something to me."

"That's not what I meant. No, well, it might be thoughtless of me to enter into the space of you parent and child."

"I don't consider that person as my father!"

Akeno-san declared that clearly.

"I see. But, I don't think it's bad that you joined the Gremory family. If things were otherwise, what would Barakiel think, I wonder?"

"…"

Akeno-san did not respond to Azazel's words. She just silently showed a complicated expression. Then, Azazel's eyes turned to me this time.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei-is Ise fine? Ise, your dream is to make a harem, right?"

"Yeah, that's right…"

Yes, a harem is my final goal! My dream! …However, recently, I feel like that dream is quite far away. Since I discovered that I'm bad at handling girls…

"Shall I teach you about harems? Even though I look like this, I'm a man who has formed hundreds of harems in the past, you know? You won't lose anything by hearing about it."

….What! Governor!?

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Seriously!?"

"Yeah, seriously. Are you a virgin?"

"Y-Yes!"

"All right, I'll also teach you about women. It's better to become a man that properly ensnares even beautiful women. The story of how I fell like this was because I rubbed the breasts of human women. I don't compromise when it comes to ero."

"Y-You fell for such a thing!? Eh? Seriously!?"

Buchou nodded at my question with a fed-up face.

"Really. According to legend, the leaders of the Grigori were tempted by human women and fell for teaching them valuable knowledge from heaven."

Azazel smiled as he heard that.

"We were young back then too. We blindly believed that "God was great!" and "God was wonderful!" with our virginity standing out. Hahaha, after we lost to temptation in the end and had sex with women, we lost our virginity and also lost our place in heaven."

Amazing! The leaders of the Fallen Angels were all lewd people! That goes beyond being bad people!

"Ah, somehow, I'm suddenly sympathetic for the Fallen Angels."

"Ooh, you really are sensible, aren't you? That's right, if you're a man, live in a state of desire. Devour woman! If you sleep with them and have sex, strength will follow along with confidence. I shall produce your graduation ceremony. I'll introduce you to some of the beautiful Fallen Angel women among my subordinates. They'd also probably be happy to have sex if their partner is a legendary Dragon."

Beautiful Fallen Angel women!? I suddenly remembered Raynare…No, no, there wouldn't be any more bad women like that! Or, that's what I want to believe! But, I don't think such a thing will happen again.

"Uooooo! Seriously!? I can graduate!? I will follow you, sensei!"

That's right! This person is my teacher! Azazel-sensei! My teacher! The great teacher who will teach me about Sacred Gears and women! The teacher I wanted!

"Oh, I see. All right, then we'll go out on a virginity-graduation tour."

What is that, that dream-like-sounding tour!? That's way more fascinating than an all-you-can-eat-crab tour! I'll participate! I'll certainly participate! If there is an annual participation fee, I'll collect and pay it! Please let me participate on that tour for eternity!

Seeing my eyes light up, Buchou became flustered.

"P-Please wait a moment, Azazel! Please don't give Ise strange ideas!"

Gyuh. Buchou embraced me and made sure I didn't come into contact with Azazel.

"It's fine, isn't it? At this age, it's perfectly healthy to be acquainted with one or two women. Or is there something wrong with your servant being acquainted with women?"

"I'm the one who manages Ise's chastity! Ise, what do you mean by getting rid of your chastity at another place after you protected someone else's chastity!?"

Seriously!? My virginity is being managed by Buchou!?

"Ara, ara, Ise-kun, I'll be lonely if you participate on the tour."

Akeno-san! Please don't have such a sorrowful expression! I won't be able to go!

"You sure are popular, Ise-senpai! As a hikikomori, I admire you!"

"Now, you can't speak ill of me any more, can you?"

So said Gasper and Kiba. I don't really understand it, but Gasper, please graduate from your cardboard box. The good-looking guy can die!

Watching this scene, Azazel-sensei laughed heartily.

"Hahaha! What's with this! I see, I see. That's right, Dragons naturally form polygamies. So you don't require my teaching. Well, this place has become a location for representatives from the three-way alliance. The Governor of the Fallen Angels, the Maou's little sister, backup from the Angel's side, and a legendary Dragon. Let's all get along from now on. The current objective is for the Sekiryuutei to perfect Balance Break. And for all of you to power up. You should train and achieve that during summer vacation."

Summer vacation. That's right, the first school term is ending soon.

Even so, it's scary how this Fallen Angel Governor has fitted in normally before we noticed it. Even though he was the leader of an enemy organisation until now. The future really doesn't look so bad.

"We also have to become stronger too."

Azazel also agreed with Buchou's words. I can't help but also agree

If i become stronger... I will able to bring Kai back!

"It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils in a few days, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting."

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several young devils. It seems to be a custom."

"Is it fine to think about games at a time when a terrorist attack occurred?"

That was my question. Was it really fine, even though a strange organisation had come? Sensei was the one who answered that.

"I in fact recommend it. Battles in the games will be good experience for current young devils without previous battle experience. It's because the present devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of humans, Fallen Angels and Demonic Beasts. They are troubled by their opponents. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favourable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. What crafty guys they are."

I don't really understand it well, but basically he's saying that they gain battle experience in the games so as not to lose to terrorism either, huh. Certainly, it'd be a problem if the inexperienced were suddenly thrown onto the battlefield.

"Don't worry, I'll drive into you how to use your personal power and your Sacred Gear's power. And there are plans for the matches to be set during your training camp as well. I believe they're doing it in Rating Game style. I've already finished probing Sirzechs about it."

Azazel-sensei, you seriously seem to like preparing for this…Is it really that fun?

"Kukuku, there's the Boosted Gear which has begun an unknown evolution. And there's also the holy demonic sword. Furthermore, there's the Forbidden Balor View. I'll drive my research results into them and explore their original evolved forms."

Uwah! Sensei is giving out a dangerous laugh and thoughts! Are we experimental bodies!?

With so many difficulties ahead, I fear for the future… What will happen to Kuou Academy and the occult research club?

...

Kai... If you here now? What would you say?

No one see it but if someone see closely outside at window there are black butterfly with crimson eyes watching them. It turn to Azazel and Azazel give nod to it. The butterfly seeing that fly and leave before it poofed and gone

* * *

While our Light Hero are in depressed state because our Dark Hero betrayal. Our Dark Hero condition is otherwise

* * *

"I want more." Ophis demanded to me with shining eyes

"Hai, hai Ojou-chan..." I said with strain smile

"Kai. Can you refill my tea?" Arthur smiled

"Hai..."

"Make it two Kai-san!" Le Fay added and i only nodded

"Make it three." Vali rise his cup

"When my Banana cake ready?" Bikuo asked

"I want some milk! Nya!" Kuroka said

My eyes twitched. Is this behavior of the terrorist group that just threatened to destroy the world few days ago?!

"Yes. Bikuo wait for few minutes more." One of my Kage Bunshin answered

Right now i was on Outlaws HQ. The HQ is quite big, it has 3 floors and 2 basement for training place. First floor contain dining room, living room, kitchen, bathroom, and communicator room so we can hear the news from our Khaos Brigade. Second floor is I, Le Fay, and Kuroka room. Third floor is Arthur, Vali and Bikuo room...

"Here your milk Kuroka-san." My clones handed her the milk

Each our room has AC, TV, bathroom, queen size bed. Our wall was filled with barrier resist magic so if... Someone slipped in morning it not destroyed.. The rest is our own stuff

"Arthur-san, Vali, Le Fay-dono, here the tea"

As for Ophis... Well... She staying in my room...

"Ojou-chan do you want some tea?" My clones asked Ophis who eat her Taiyaki

"Some tea will be fine" Ophis answered with her usual blank face

Currently me and 7 of my clones are become butler of Outlaws. Thanks for my experience in previous life i can cook. I already bring the leaves tea that Arthur like, i ask (read hypnotize in here) Teuchi about his Taiyaki recipe, i also buy some culiner book

Honestly... I never expect the terrorist group are like this. If people watching us they will gobsmacked. But oh well

What can i say?

Terrorist also living being

"Here your cake." I handed to Bikuo

"Thanks! Man.. We actually didn't think about food before! Now we have you here and your clones! It will be great!" Bikuo declared and eat his cake

"You use chakra in strange way Kai-chan. Nya!" Kuroka said and i nodded

"You can saying that. I using my imagination. Since i only know the basic of Senjutsu. I only know that i have to blend my chakra with nature energy then use it to pull them inside my body. And after that i able to sense people life force our aura." I explained while cleaning some dish

"Mmm.. I will teach you more about Senjutsu if you want Nya!" Kuroka said and i blinked

"Eh? You can use Senjutsu?" I asked clearly surprised

It just been 2 days so i don't know this group much. When Bikuo introduce himself as descendant of Sun Wukong i barely heard it since my mind still in dump state due to leave my family. When i realize it i quickly surprised. Vali really gather unique people... Or strong people...

"Nya! Of course i am! After all i'm Nekoshu Nya!" Kuroka said happily and her tails waving around

"I can see that..." I deadpanned.. Wait! Now i look closer does she related to Koneko? I want to ask but i afraid it will become touchy object... Maybe later...

"Yes. Even our group is indepedent one doesn't mean we going to relax. We will train later.." Vali paused as he sip his tea before continue "I'm not underestimate each of your ability but if we fight against Hero Faction group. I'm afraid we will lose."

Ah yes. Hero Faction, another problem. After Ophis told Cao Cao to back off, he seem pissed but he didn't dare to challenge Ophis. He maybe accept the fact i join Vali and not him but Outlaw relation with Hero Faction is not too good. Especially Sig and Heracles. They seems pissed when they know i join Vali group after beat them

"The most dangerous thing about Cao Cao is his mind. I must say he quite tactician.. In power i believe we will beat them. Kai here has proofed that he able to defeat Sig, Heracles and Jeanne by himself." Vali pointed to me who just finish cleaning dish

"Really?" Bikuo asked in surprise and everyone except Ophis has surprise face too

"You defeat Sig? It seem your skill improved a lot from our last fight." Arthur said in clear surprise tone

"Nya! You beat them using Senjutsu right?! Good job! Nya!" Kuroka praised me

"Well.. I just caught their guard.. I maybe able to defeat Heracles or Jeanne but Sig is another case." I said as i recall Sig Gram. That really terrifying! That sword really dangerous!

"Be that may! But you still won! As expected from my studegfnt!" Le Fay declared proudly and everyone except Arthur look into her with strange "What? Kai-san is my student in magic!" Everyone turn to me

"Yes. I ask Le Fay-dono to teach me how to use magic and create barrier." I admitted

"Yeah! You all know? He can't tell the difference between magic and Ki when the first time i teach him!" Le Fay said and i blushed in embarrasment

"Seriously? Dude! That was basic of basic!" Bikuo laughed at me along with Kuroka while Vali amd Arthur only smirked and i rolled my eyes inwardly seeing this

"On my defense. I don't have any teacher to teach me in magic before. So i was thinking maybe Ki and magic are same!" I said with twitched eyes and sighed before rub my temple.

"Ah by the way aren't you suppose to meet your old teacher today?" Le Fay asked and i blinked. Ah right. I have to go to Kyoto today

"You right. I maybe won't be back in few days." I answered and Vali look into me

"Did your sensei aware of supernatural being?" He asked

"Possibly..." I answered and he narrowed his eyes

"Be careful then. It maybe a trap. Do you want Bikuo or someone to company you?" He asked and i shook my head

"No. Jin-sensei actualy invite me before he knew my decision to join Khaos Brigade. It mean he really want to talk with me." I answer simply

"I go with you." Ophis suddenly said make me surprised while Bikuo snorted in amusement

"Ojou-chan. I will be fine" I replied

"Friend stay together.. Isn't that what you said?" She insisted

"Well, well. Who know Dragon God has crush on you!" Bikuo laughed and my eyes twitched.. For some reason his laugh is almost like Jiraiya!

"Nyahaha. My Kai-chan! You really move fast!" Kuroka also laughed. I sweatdropped. These two has same laugh

Ophis hearing this merely tilted her headp

"Bikuo wrong. I don't want to crush Kai" She said blankly make Bikuo and Kuroka laughed more. I inwardly sighed. Ophis is too innocent

"Ojou-chan. Is true friends has to stick together. But sometime they also have to apart." I said and she tiltePd her head

"They has to stick together but sometime they have to separated? Friend are strange thing" She said and i smiled a bit then pat her head

"Yes. Friend are strange.. It can be used as weapon and also can be used as fun thing." I said and she tilted her head again "I will teach you more later okay? I should go now"

"If you say so then. I will stay here" She said and i nodded before dispel all my Kage Bunshin so i can gather back my chakra

"I will take my leave then" I said to Vali who nodded

* * *

Later

I arrive via magic circle near Jin-sensei old cottage. I wear white shirt, gray tank top under it, blue pants, fingerless gloves and black shoes with Yawarakai-Te wrap on my hip

I walk to the cottage direction with calm.. After few moment when i near i sense something sneak on me. I quickly create holy-demonic swords and spun then block some sword that almost slash me from behind

"Not bad... Still sharp as ever" a familiar elder voice speak. I look into the attacker and see a old man. He has grey hair, a beard, and glasses, he wearing green kimono and black hakama

I immediately lower my sword and bow to him

"Jin-sensei..." I greeted

"Rise your head" He said and i did. He then give me warm smile "Is been a while isn't it Kai?"

I can't help but smile a bit "It is sensei..."

"Let get inside cottage. San-chan has prepare tea for us" He said as he walk and i follow him from behind

When we arrive there San waiting us. She wore brown t-shirt and black gym long pants

*Welcome Kai-san! Jin-san!* She rise her notepead with smile

"Hello San. Its nice to see you again" I bowed to her and she nodded with smile

"Come in Kai. We have much to talk about malice intent inside you" Jin said surprising me before i able to ask he already entered the cottage

*Just enter. Everything will be explained* San raise her notepad to me complete with her own chibi face which i find it cute. I nodded and enter the cottage

"Ahh... Sit Kai. Think this as your own home!" Jin said with smile

"If i recall you give this place to me so this is my home" I deadpanned and he chuckle nervously

"L-Lets have tea first!" He said and drink the tea too quick before he spit it immediately and he let out his smoking tongue

"Hot! Hot!"

I sweatdropped seeing the scene. Something never change...

"You never change aren't you?" I sighed a bit and sip my tea slowly before my face turn to serious "You know me very well sensei. To the point please"

Jin seeing this coughed few time before he put serious face

"I'm sure you have many question about me. Ask away and i will answer it" He said calmly

"How you know that i use this place and fighting Arthur-san?" I asked. Jin pointed to above cell. I follow his finger look above before sweatdropped

There are CCTV in there

How the hell i never seen it before?!

"You must be asking how the hell you never seen it before right?"

He read my mind!

"Nope. It written all over your face"

How the hell he did that?!

"As i-"

"Ok. Next question!" I cut him off. There's no need to play Jedi and Sith now! "You are previous wielder of Yawarakai-Te aren't you?"

Jin sip his tea calmly and look into me with calm eyes

"Indeed, i am it previous wielder" He answered

"Why you give it to me then? Why not Nii-san?" I asked

"There are reason for that.. As you can see Yawarakai-Te are holy sword that only show it real shape if you Senjutsu master. Ever since i see you and Ise training i can tell which of you that has talent in nature energy, and it was you." He said before pause and taking breath

"However i never think to give Yawarakai-Te to you before. I plan to bury it along with it last piece. But it change when i see you meditate in backyard. When you did that, i can feel the nature energy blended to you more ease than me. It like your chakra pull nature energy stronger than me, seeing that i give Yawarakai-Te to you. Since i know you going to need it one day since your brother are the Sekiryuutei"

I listening this didn't comment merely silence and hear it with serious. Its obvious he knew Ise is Sekiryuutei. For Senjutsu master we can feel person aura and he must be feel Ddraig aura inside Nii-san

"I see... You the one who defeat Le Fay-dono and Arthur-san grandfather right?" I said in matter of fact tone and he nodded

"Yes. I remember our fight. His name is Arthas, very good and skilled swordman. Though that Arthur junior with you is seem more talented that his grandfather.. If you wield Yawarakai-Te with right even you going able to surpass the original Excalibur before it broken... But it not easy to do that"

I nodded in understand. Yawarakai-Te are sword that very hard to wield. If not because Arthur i won't be able to release Yawarakai-Te real form

"You said before there were last piece for Yawarakai-Te. What is it?" I asked and he nodded before turn to San

"San-chan. Would you bring that please..." Jin tell San who listening to us since the beginning. San nodded before she stand and go to another room. When she return, she bring a black coffin that length is around 80cm. There are paper with kanji "Seal" on the coffin.

"Thank you San-chan" Jin smile kindly to San who nodded before she sit and listen to us again. I then see Jin-sensei place his palm to the paper before muttering something that i don't understand. It must be kind of spell. He slowly remove the paper

In instant. I can feel a evil presence from the coffin immediately. It feel pure evil and chill... I unconsciously shivered when feeling this. Jin sensei open the coffin and reveal a black-silver western-sword sheathed. There are goat skull shape on middle of it hilt and it sheath color are blue saphire. I narrowed my eyes. This sword... I feel i ever seen it before...

"This is the sword that can complete Yawarakai-Te, Demonic Sword from Cocytus, Frostmourne"

My eyes widened hearing this! This is sword from WoW! Frostmourne! I remember it now! This sword that Lich King wield in game! This thing actually very dangerous! It turn Paladin into Butcher! It can corrupt anyone who wield it! What the hell is this thing doing in here?! No.. Moreover is how the hell this sword exist in here?!

"Sensei... Yawarakai-Te are Holy sword.. How can Demonic sword complete Yawarakai-Te?" I asked and he chuckled

"Technically its not. But Frostmourne has ability that can handle the problem of wielder of Yawarakai-Te." He said and i blinked

"If what i think is true then. Why don't you just give it to me along with Yawarakai-Te?" I asked

"Because this sword originally is not to absorb malice intent of Senjutsu. But souls of living being... Including it wielder" He said in grim tone make my eyes widened

"If this sword suppose to absorb souls. Then how can it help me wield Yawarakai-Te?" I asked clearly confused

"As you can see... Yawarakai-Te are.. Picker sword... It only can be wield by Senjutsu master... And human..." He told me and my eyes widened. It only can be wield by human?! That's very surprising!

"Yawarakai-Te are holy sword that neutral... This sword is depend on it wielder... If the wielder evil it will become evil, if the wielder good then it good, if the wielder neutral then it neutral... It basically are neutral sword that's why it won't accept any race except human since human are neutral side of the world..." He explained and i nodded in understand "However... Every wielder of Yawarakai-Te has weakness... They are human... Their body can't hold malice intent... That's why this sword never be used... Since every wielder in the end got it soul eaten by malice intent and can't wield Yawarakai-Te anymore..."

"That quite troublesome sword. Why Masamune-dono create it?" I asked

"I'm old Kai. But not that old to meet Masamune-dono when he create this sword" He chuckled "Do you know the Uke Mochi? The Goddess of food that got killed by Tsukuyomi?"

"Ah yes. I know the legend about it. Uke Mochi prepare food for Amaterasu, sun Goddess. Amaterasu sent Tsukuyomi to represent her at feast presented by Uke Mochi but the way Uke Mochi serve the food is disgusting that why Tsukuyomi killed her." I said and Jin-sensei nodded

"Correct. Uke Mochi create food by spitting fish from her body to the ocean, then facing the forest and bountiful game spewed out of her mouth, finally turning to rice paddy and coughed up bowl of rice" Jin said and i blinked

"That's... Was disgusting but... There's no need to kill her just because of food.." I scowled and Jin laughed

"True, true but let's get back to topic. Acccording to the first wielder of Yawarakai-Te who tell the next wielder that he meet God and tell him the origin of Yawarakai-Te. He said this sword is accidentally become like this..." Jin said and i blinked again

"What he mean?" I asked

"According to the God that told him. The fish that Uke Mochi spew to ocean is alive fish... And due to it created by Goddess and it purpose to become food. It can't produce egg, so it dead alone and it corpse blended with nature... Then Masamune-dono accidentally found the fish bone. Since the fish has strange structure bones, he use it to make it to his sword" He explained and my eyes widened as i glance to Yawarakai-Te

"It mean this sword basically created from part of God!" I said in surprise! That's why it become holy and also need Senjutsu user to use it!

"Yes its true. But let's get to Frostmourne now" Jin said as he take Frostmourne and place it in front of me

"This is sword.. Created from Ice of Cocytus and what remain of Blackheart, Mephistopheles son... But of course being created from devil it will consume the soul of user slowly and draw the user to succumb to evil being... This sword is dangerous... Really dangerous... The wielder before me and i, still don't know what it full power.. It founded by one of the wielder who travel far in north... When he take this sword he can felt Frostmourne start to try to take his soul... But..." Jin smirked in here "Being the user of Senjutsu... We can manipulate malice intent and mixed it with life force of nature then we can feed Frostmourne!"

My eyes widened when hearing this! That's right! We can do that! It also mean we won't need to bury and meditate to purified the malice intent inside us anymore! We can channel it and feed it to Frostmourne! This sword will allow us to access Senjutsu without gone insane!

"That's why with Frostmourne. We can use Senjutsu to the max without worry because malice intent" Jin-sensei smiled and i nodded

"So... Now i take this sword?" I said and he nodded before his face turn to grim

"Remember this well Kai.. Whenever you unleash Frostmourne.. You need to feed it with blood... In other word you must kill someone... If not... It will consume your soul immediately no matter how many malice intent you feed... This is sword to kill... That's why i'm not giving it to you along with Yawarakai-Te..." He said with grim voice "But now.. You are ready... Now... Hold this sword and bring out your entire malice intent. I already prepare the life force of nature to mix it with your malice intent..."

I slowly close my eyes and feel the malice intent inside me... I can tell it still many though it got decreased by Cao Cao... I embrace my malice intent and i can felt my head start to hurt as i feel countless whisper start to appear inside my mind. I push myself then slowly reach Frostmourne and hold it hilt.

"Gugh!" I grunted as i feel the hundred or near thousand malice intent inside me got pulled by Frostmourne. Few minutes later i can feel all of them gone! What a greedy sword! It immediately eat all of my malice intent! It was near thousand and this sword ate it all only in 5 minute!

"What a greedy sword.." I commented as i glance to the Frostmourne in my hand. Now i can feel it better, unlike Yawarakai-Te. This one more heavy...

"One of Frostmourne power is to control ice. To tell you the truth... We don't know the extent of it power since our predecessor never wield it in battle very often .." Jin said to me make me blinked

"Why our predecessor never wield Frostmourne? Its very powerful sword.." I asked

"Kai. This sword is not suppose to be wielded by human... Our predecessor found it by accident... We only know This sword won't accept malice intent and nature energy forever.. The more you use it.. The more your soul corrupted by it... That's why our predecessor merely use this sword to dismiss malice intent inside him... I once wield it and use it in battle against devil and fallen angel that attack me... True this sword is powerful... But after wield it i feel something inside me gone... That's why i stop using this sword..." Jin explained and i narrowed my eyes

That's very dangerous... This sword is double-edge weapon!

"I don't know much about Frostmourne but it said that it can raise dead and turn it to undead since it was come from Realm of Dead itself... It also can cut dragon skill like normal too since it basically created from ice of Cocytus that can freeze even God if it want... So you can say it will do damage normally to everyone.. Except Ophis or Great Red perhaps..." Jin told me and i nodded as i glance to Frostmourne in my hand

I can feel the evil presence come from it... This is one powerful sword... This maybe on same level with Excalibur! But... Whenever this sword draw out... It must kill someone... Such power... Come with great price...

"Last question... You know i learn Senjutsu but you didn't help me... Why?" I asked and he chuckled

"I'm too lazy for that..."

I give him deadpan expression hearing that... A magic circle appear above my head and holy sword appear before it launched to Jin who tilted his head and dodge the attack

"At least you can warn me about malice intent you fucker geezer..." I said in cold tone and he chuckle nervously

"Now, now Kai. If i told you about it you will feel reluctant to learn Senjutsu and hesitate to learn it" He defended and i narrowed my eyes

"Since your reason is acceptable i won't cascrate you then" I said calmly before dismiss the sword and he sighed in relief

'Actually if i told him about malice intent he will know that i have knowledge of Senjutsu and he will demand me to train him... And i too lazy for that..' Jin thought sheepishly

"Ah this time i the one who want to ask." He said with grin before his face turn to cold "Care to explain why you plan to blow up each nation in the world?"

I mentally gulped. Damn! He still can be scary if he want! Outside i keep my face calm and sighed

"Would you believe if i told you it was true?" I asked

"I will say "Bullshit" to that..." He replied simply make me sighed again

"Its start when some Fallen Angel plan to kill Nii-san..." I then began to explain everything to him. From Ise fight with Raynare, with Raiser, with Kokabiel, my encounter with Hero Faction and the rest. I also explain about my Sacred Gear and Sharingan ability to read enemy movement and cast illusion

"You really love your comrades aren't you?" Jin asked me softly and i nodded

"I will glaldy throw my life away for them" I said calmly and Jin look into me with proud expression

"I must say your action are reckless.. You should at least told them about this" Jin said and i sighed

"I know. But what then? They going to tell Sirzechs Lucifer about this and the result can be more bad..." I said but actually i lied... I did this so i won't change thing much in cannon with my presence.. If i stay with them... Who know what will change...

I then felt hand on my shoulder. I turn to see San has tears on her eyes and she give me nod with sad expression

*You are good guy Kai-san... I hope the best for you!*

"Thanks San. I really appreciate it" I smile back to her and she nodded with bright smile intent to comfort me

"So... What you will do now?" Jin asked to me and i turn to him

"Do you have some ancient armor that i could use?" I asked and he blinked

"Ah... I do have some suit that i wore when i traveler as swordman... If you want i will give it to you..." He said and i nodded

"Can you reforge it to another shape?" I asked and he blinked

"Hmm... I can.. But it will be hard. Those armor created using dragon scale and bone, to melt it then recreated it will be hard not to mention i will need your measurement" He answered and i blinked

"Where you got those material?" I asked and he laughed

"That's armor not belong to me. But our predecessor!" He said

"Actually.. How many people that become wielder of Yawarakai-Te?" I asked

"Not much.. Just 6... You are the seventh.. The armor has been created by the third wielder.. Then by the fourth and fifth it got forged to become stronger.. I didn't do anything to the armor since it will be too troublesome to did that." He smiled and i sweatdropped, figure you will do that

"Then how can you wear the armor?" I asked

"The fifth measurement is same with me!" He said happily and i facepalmed

"Farewell then... About melt it... Leave it to me.. I will the one did it..." I said as i plan to using Amaterasu to burn it... If flame of phoenix able to scratch dragon scale. Flame of God will able to wound it then..

"Ah, well. If you say so then. It on my dimension pocket. Speaking about dimension pocket, do you have one?" He asked me

"Mmm no.."

"Hahaha! I will teach you how to create one then! What that armor for anyway?"

"For battle of course sensei. But since i play role as evil guy. I need more suited costume" I answered

"Then? What would you do after it done?" He asked again and i close my eyes for moment

**_"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you Xenovia. Since it's the family of Sirzechs' sister, then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please." said Michael and he turn to me "Do you still have other thing to say?"_**

**_"The people who exiled Asia... They not innocent people right?" I said in matter of fact tone again and he sighed_**

**_"To tell you the truth.. Yes... There many corrupted people on church.. But i can't do many thing since they threatened to expose the truth about God.." Michael said in bitter tone. I see.. That's all i need to hear..._**

I slowly open my eyes and my Sharingan appear then spun slowly

"I have few people to kill..."

* * *

**Eaaaaa! Done! Nyahaha! Now Kai has another sword and it was demonic sword Frostmourne from WoW. I first confuse what sword i should give to him. At first i plan to think give him Juuchi Yosama, the sword that forged by Muramasa and the opposite of Yawarakai-Te. But if i remember Kai suppose to be knight not samurai. **

**So i decide to change it... I got idea of Frostmourne when i accidentally found WoW Wrath of Lich King trailer in youtube. I watch it then try to found more about it in internet and found Frostmourne has ability to consume soul. I then think about the malice intent and if it mixed by life force of nature it will able to feed Frostmourne so it won't eat the wiealder soul**

**And i also found it strange this fanfic less favorite than Descendant of Beelzebub but has more review. Hahaha anyway next chapter will be Kai action as terrorist and we will see how people thaat know him react**

**And about Azazel. Yes he knew about Kai action that's why he got defeated with easy in last chapter. I will tell it more in time!**

**Ja Ne!**


	19. Training with Outlaws

**Chapter 18. Training with Outlaws**

* * *

"This quite scary model you have.." Jin commented as he look into the drawing i made for my armor

Currently we are on backyard. Jin-sensei watching me train and help me if i wrong

"I'm going to become bad guy sensei. Even i'm not like it doesn't mean i have to dressed bad." I replied as i wipe tears on my forehead with forearm before continue my training

I do kata with broadsword that i created with Blade Blacksmith.. Since maybe i going to use Frostmourne later, i train to use western sword so i can wield it better

"Hmmm.. Your stance are too low. Harder it a little Kai." Jin-sensei commented as he stare at my stance

"Yes!" I said before swing the sword again

"You are accustomed to wear Katana, a light blade. Western sword are different than Katana. It heavy one and usually two-handed sword." He lectured and i nodded while swing the broadsword again

Its true, since i always wear Yawarakai-Te i been used to wield Katana. I'm not too good if wear western sword or two-handed sword

"Ah San-chan. Thanks for the tea." Jin-sensei said as he take the tea

I glance to San and she smiled while raise her notepad

*Ganbatte!* She said complete with chibi picture of her

San Otonashi my sensei secretary... Or something like that. She actually not human. When i look to her with Sharingan i can see she has white wing on her back. I was thinking maybe she was Angel before, but that was impossible since when i sense her aura, it clearly tell me that she was human! There nothing abnormal about her aura

But to my surprise, San also master of Senjutsu. She manipulate her Ki and Aura to make it look like human... She was youkai, a Siren. A rare species youkai. She told me that she actually not mute but that notepad is to seal her power since she too strong. Siren power are on their sound, they can use it as very powerful soundwave

I do vertical slash in air before take step back, sidesteps, duck, horizontal slash! Dashed jump then spin while deliver heel kick continued by another slash. I landed in ground and quickly ducked while jump back few feet before dashed and do another slash

I imagine fighting enemy while doing this. I need to be stronger... I only watch DxD until Vali fight with Ise and after that. I don't know what going to happen... The enemy in future still unknown... The event in future still mystery... From now i have to be careful to act.. Who know my act in future will change thing so much...

"That's enough Kai! Come here and rest.." Jin-sensei called me

"Hai!" I panting a little and dismiss my sword then walk to Jin direction

"Your stance still too light.. But keep training and you will do well.." He told me and i nodded

"Thanks sensei.." I said. San then approach me and handed me water "Thanks San" I smile before drink the water

She nodded with smile and sit beside me

"I still remember when you and Ise in here. You two really annoying brat!" He chuckled and i rolled my eyes

"You are suck as teacher. You lazy and always tell us to do our kata alone" I commented

"On my defense. I train you two for free! It only because i accidentally almost slash you into two!" He defended and my eyes twitched

Yes that's true. That time me and my family were on sword shop. I meet Jin in there and see he grip some katana while observe it. I was about to call him to ask about that katana, but suddenly he turn and almost cut me in two. I only able to dodge it since i short and i immediately ducked.. If not... I will be dead...

"And because of that you should take responsible!" I shot back and he grumble about "Its an instinct"

*Its not good to fighting* San said with sheepish smile to us while i only sighed

"How you still sane living with him San?" I asked ignoring yell of "Hey" from Jin-sensei

*Jin-san not that bad. Even he strange old man but he good in his way* San said with smile and i merely shook my head

"How you two meet anyway?" I asked to sensei

"Ah... Its a long story... Once upon a time-"

"San if you wish?" I turn to San who smiling ignoring Jin-sensei yell again

*Well.. As you can see we Siren are rare species.. I was originally from western. But since i has too much power i been isolated since my race afraid i will hurt them accidentally* She show me her notepad with sad expression. There also chibi picture of San that crying alone. She then turn it and began to write again

*But one day i see some young man fighting with bunch of Orc and he losing since the Orb are too many. I quickly help the man and defeat the orb. After that the man said thanks to me. He then asked me where my comrades? And i told him that i alone. He then ask me to join him and travel together* She smiled while showing picture of ugly Orc fighting with the young man and her

"And this man are Jin-sensei right?" I asked and she nodded. I should knew.. There's no way she 21. It just a cover data "But where are you when me and Nii-san train with sensei?"

*That time, i been called by youkai council on western. I being told some problem with dhampir...* She said and i nodded. Some dhampir... Maybe

"Is this dhampir are blonde kid with Forbidden Balor View?" I asked and she has surprise expression and nodded.. I didn't surprise somehow.. According to Rias, Gasper has problem with his family due to his status as dhampir before... But i believe they afraid of Gasper true power

I can sense hidden power inside Gasper when i sense his aura.. And it strong one too... He will become very strong devil in future if he can wield his power and Sacred Gear properly

"I see... So you and Jin-sensei are couple?" I asked and Jin-sensei immediately spit his tea while San only blinked before hold her hand on mouth to supress giggle and shook her head

*Jin-san is like father to me.. When he pick me, i am 14 years old... That's why i start to see him as father figure* She show me her notepad and i turn to sensei with surprise

"I can't believe you are great father figure..." I said in surprise

"And what's that suppose to mean?!" Sensei growled at me make me chuckle while San only shook her head before flipped her notepad

*Though he keep pushing me to marry someone lately* She scowl a bit

"I'm an old man! I want to carry grandchild before i pass away!" Sensei defended and i can't help but also scowl

"Don't talk like that. You still can life for another 40 years if you keep your daily Senjutsu training" I said and San nodded in agreement while sensei only sighed

"I'm old Kai. My age now is 96... Even if i keep my daily training maybe i only have another 10 or 15 years..." He said tiredly and i can't help but put sad expression

"Come on old man don't be like that. True you old but you still able to defeat dozen Orc or Goblin with eyes closed..." I said though the truth i know he won't alive longer than what i said before but i can't help to deny that fact.. He is very kind to me and Nii-san back then though he kind of suck as teacher

"You only try to convince yourself Kai... You maybe already surpass me on Senjutsu but you still can't lie to me..." He said with old man tone make me scowled and San has sad expression "Anyway. Let's not talk about grim thing. Its time to reforge your armor.." He smiled and stand then walk inside

I watching him with sad expression and glance to San who lower her head. I can see tears formed on corner of her eyes and she grip her notepad with shaking a bit. I put hand on her shoulder and she turn to me

"I won't say something like everything will be okay since it obviously lie. However rather than moping around, try to life with him to the fullest..." I smiled and San look into me before she shook her head and wipe the tears then smile to me

*I know. Thanks Kai-san!* She show her notepad plus a picture of chibi her hugging chibi me

"Your welcome.." I said before following Jin-sensei

* * *

Is been few days since i life with sensei and San.. The armor already done... Today is the day i will leave... Currently i was sit in front of sensei who smoke calmly

"Sensei i will leave today..." I said and he nodded

"I know. Time passed pretty fast huh?" He smiled and i nodded

"Sensei... What i going to do in future... Maybe will be consider as cruel... And inhumane... Are you... Are you regret that you ever teach me?" I asked with sad tone and half opened eyes. Jin-sensei inhale his pipe before he blew smoke slowly

"No... I know you and your brother very well, Kai... But you won't stride to the darkness..." He smiled "The path your choose is not like your brother Kai... Its a dark and filled with pain... You will forced to kill innocent... You will forced to separate son from his mother, to separate daughter from her father.. To separate parents from their children... To separate wife from her husband... To separate man or woman from their family..."

My expression when hearing this is calm and stoic... But inside i can feel fear crawling to my spine... What i going to do... Perhaps will... No.. It will be seen as inhumane and evil... But...

"But this is the path you choose... Do not fear... Always remember the reason why you choose this path... And you won't swallowed by darkness.." Sensei smiled to me and i smiled back to him slowly

"Thank you sensei... I will always remember your word..." I said as i bow to him until my forehead touch the floor

"You and Ise are like son to me Kai... It pained me to see you has to pick this path... But it was your choice... Always remember Kai... The Nature always with you.." He said and i rise my head then stand

"Will i see you again?" I asked in hope tone and he smiled sadly

"There always possibility of that..." He said and i nodded

"See you later sucks-sensei..." I grinned

"See you later my foolish student" He replied with same grin. After that i walk out from house

When i outside i see San waiting for me with smile. She wore the same outfit when she meet me at first time

*You leaving today?* She asked and i nodded

"Yes... Thank you for your help and serve while i life in here San" I said and she smiled

*Its okay! Be careful out there!* She show another note

"I will..." I smiled. She then smiled and approach me then give me peck on cheeks surprising me

"I'm going to miss you..." She spoke make me more surprise. She has beauty voice! It just simple word but her voice really beauty! I can't help but amazed at her voice

"I..." I still in shock so i shook my head slightly before smiled back "I'm going to miss you too..." I said and she nodded. I walk pass her and wave my hand before active the card that Vali give to me to teleport me back

* * *

Outlaws HQ

I arrive back on my room. I open the door and go down to the stairs

I notice that the living room was quite.. Looks like there nobody here.. Maybe they on basement.. I go to the basement and true what i think

In there i see Bikou sparring with Arthur, Le Fay and Kuroka create the barrier while Vali watching them

"So you come back already..." Vali said without turn to see me. I'm not surprised, he must be already knew i'm back when i arrive in here

"Ara. Kai-chan is home Nya!" Kuroka smiled when seeing me make Le Fay turn to me too

"Kai-san! Welcome!" She smiled innocently and i nodded

"So... Who winning?" I asked

"This far is equal.. If you must knew Arthur are more skilled than Sig. Bikou even if he seem has laidback personality but he was given tittle as Monkey King before joining us..." Vali commented

"I see..." I hummed "Where Ojou-chan?"

"Ophis-sama has meeting with Satan Faction! Don't know what they want though" Le Fay answered me

I nodded and see Bikou fighting Arthur

Bikou spun his cane and give multiply attack to Arthur which Arthur block using Caliburn. Arthur push him away then deliver horizontal slash but the Monkey King jump back and dodge it. Bikou spun his staff again and this time it extended to Arthur.

Bad move

Arthur tilted his head before dashed to Bikou and give axe slashe which Bikou dodge by sidesteps. Bikou quickly pull back his staff and barely able to block another slash from Arthur. Arthur on offense and he keep puhsing Bikou to defense

Bikou make mistake by extend his staff before... Arthur speed and reflex are good and in offense he very aggressive..

Arthur then give another slash to Bikou and he block it again. However Arthur spin the Caliburn make Bikou grip to his staff loosened a bit. Arthur quickly give kick to Bikou stomach make Bikou flinched before he deliver strong slash to Bikou. Bikou quickly brought his staff and block the attack but it too strong and he got blasted away

Arthur seeing this smirked a bit but suddenly from smoke Bikou staff appear and extended to Arthur. Arthur react quite late as he can't dodge and has to block the staff then also got send away due to staff strength

"Not bad at all..." Arthur commented as he stand and wipe some blood from his mouth

"Same for you.." Bikou who has blood from his forehead grinned

"Ok that's enough." Vali said and the barrier dispelled make both fighter turn to us

"Ah! Our butler has come home! Finally! A good meal!" Bikou grinned to me and my eyes twitched for moment. Is that all my presence for you? A butler?

"So how your trip Kai?" Arthur asked me as he approaching us and Kuroka heal his wound with Senjutsu

"Its not trip Arthur-san. It more like training.. And i gain new sword." I said and this caught everyone attention

"He give you another sword? What is it?" Arthur asked me

I then rise my hand to the air and the space slowly ripped then i pull out Frostmourne from my dimensional pocket. I can tell Kuroka immediately shivered when i bring this out. Of course she also master of Senjutsu. Only Senjutsu master can tell this sword is very dangerous

"That's... Strange sword..." Bikou commented as he look to the sword and Arthur observe Frostmourne

"Demonic sword right?" He said and i nodded

"T-That sword dangerous Nya! How your teacher got this?!" Kuroka said in shaking tone

"You know about this sword?" Vali asked and Kuroka shook her head

"N-No! B-But! I-I can feel... A hundred... No... A thousand malice intent come from it! It aura reek of dead!" Kuroka said in little fear and everyone turn to me then give me look that said "Explain"

"This is Frostmourne... My teacher said it was Demonic sword from Cocytus..." I said and everyone eyes widened in surprise

"Tell me to the detail..." Arthur demanded as he found it was very interesting topic

I then began to tell them what Frostmourne can do.. Except part of rising dead.. It scary you know...

"*whistle* Talk about double-edge weapon.. This one is dangerous" Bikou whistled

"This quite thing you have... It maybe stronger than Gram..." Vali commented

"I'm agree with Vali-sama. This sword stronger but also seem very dangerous..." Le Fay added

"Agree, Nya!" Kuroka said. I then look to Arthur who has thoughtful expression

"Hmmm... Strange... Honestly i never knew about this sword... Heck! I had read many thing about legendary swords in my father library but i don't recall anything that resemble Frostmourne!" He said with thoughtful face

"I also got armor... But i won't show it now! Later i will show it when i wield it to kill higher-up in church.." I said and everyone blinked

"Any reason for doing that?" Vali asked

"They are corrupted... The church need to be cleansed..." I answered

"You do realize we are terrorist group right? If you kill corrupted people then it more like they will see you as hero..." Vali narrowed his eyes

"I will kill anyone who in my way... Even if it innocent one... I already prepare the cover" I said stoically and Vali look into me for moment before nodded

"I truly didn't like idea about killing innocent... But if they stand on my goal i will kill them... You share same mind with me so i respect that..." He commented

"Aw man! You leaving again?! And here i was thinking we going to eat healthy food again!" Bikou stomped his feet and i sighed

"I will stay here for few days before go. Ojou-chan will angry if i gone without his permission.." I answered and he immediately grinned

"Well since Kai already here.. I will spar with him now.." Vali said and glance to me

"I don't have problem with that.." I replied, this is good chance to see how strong i am...

We then walk to the middle of basement and barrier quickly formed

"So.. Go all out since the beginning?" I asked and he merely shrugged

"I don't know... Up to you.." He smirked before he rise his finger in gun shape and shoot magical bullets to me

I quickly run and dodge the bullet he shoot at me before summoning several holy swords then launch it to him. Vali seeing this shoot the magical bullets and repel the sword however i concentrate more and the swords that got repelled floating again and launched to him again much to his surprise

Vali jumped away and dodge the coming swords, he then decide to target me as he shoot numerous bullets to me. I start to run to dodge his attack while keep concentrate my mind to control the swords. I has better control after fight with Kokabiel

Vali seem bored playing this and he summon a demonic energy then blast away my sword, destroying them to particle before charging to me. I quickly create holy-demonic sword and i about to active my Sharingan

Suddenly i remember my fight with Hero Faction... Not good i can't keep depend on Sharingan...

Vali come to me with inhumane speed. He deliver roundhouse kick to my head which i dodge by pull back my head. He continue by deliver punch to me which i dodge by sidestep and then give his head slash but he ducked then give me sweep kick

This is bad if i fall he will able to continue by giving me fatal attack!

I quickly summon swords from the ground as soon Vali sweep kick me. I launch it to him and he take step back. I quickly use one hand to push myself just when i about to hit ground and jump away before skidded in ground. When i raise my head Vali fist meet my face sending me backwards few feet

He continue attack me by jump and deliver kick. Crap! I got cornered! I block his hook with forearm. He then continue by multiply punch and i really having hard time to block it.

This can't be continue! Has my skill this slipped?! Am i too depend on Sharingan?! Che!

I block another kick and summon holy sword from my behind then jump away from Vali and launch it to Vali. Vali blast the sword away with magic bullets. Before he charging to me. I quickly ducked under his kick before give him uppercut but he pull his head back

I continue by deliver heel kick and he block it. He about to counter it with another kick but i quickly use chakra string from my finger and disturb his foot movement

His eyes widened when he feel this. Acting quickly i give him elbow on stomach before give palm enchant Ki to his chest make him stumble

"Not bad... . But it seem you are bad in hand on hand combat.." Vali commented

"Yeah.. I'm bad at that.." I replied

"Well shall we continue?" He asked

"Hn!" I grunted before flashes through hand seals

"**Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release : Phoenix Flower Jutsu)**" I spew multiple fireballs to Vali. Vali move and dodge the attack and i dashed to him quickly

"**Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of Crescent Moon)**" I enchant chakra to my feet and make my speed increase to godly for moment, creating 2 afterimage. One move to the left and the second to the sky while i'm striking from right

Vali eyes widened seeing this but he calm himself and let the attack from left hit him and of course it just afterimage so it passed through him. He then shoot magical bullet me!

! This isn't good!

I move too fast and i can't stop. On last second i manage to tilted my head and the bullet grazed my cheeks. Vali seem surprised seeing i'm not stop, he try to move and dodge but he not move fast enough. I deliver slash to Vali and it hit him, slice him on side of stomach though it only scratch and not deep but i use holy sword so it manage to hurt him at least

"Gugh!" He grunted and jump away from me "Not bad... I surprise you manage to dodge that bullet in last second.."

"I also surprised.. You really shoot to kill aren't you?" I said in statement tone and he smirked

"Where the fun of it if i not intent to kill?" He asked and i rolled my eyes before it turn to Sharingan "Getting serious aren't you?"

"Well... If not i'm going to die.." I said. I can train without Sharingan later. If i fight Vali holding back, i will dead...

With that.. We dashed to each other again

* * *

Later

"Well what do you expect? You are better than i thought.." Vali commented as his wound got treated by Le Fay

"Thank you... But.. Without my red eyes i was nothing. It clearly i'm losing when fighting you without Sharingan.." I sighed as my wound got treated by Kuroka using Senjutsu. I have to learn how to do that later

"Is that so... Then you got long way to go.." Vali said and i nodded

"Mann but you aren't bad Kai! I mean you are from civilian family. Only human with your eyes and sword but you can hold your ground against Vali and other descendant of hero!" Bikou pat my back with big grin

"I found your skill improved a lot. We have to do duel sword again later Kai." Arthur commented and i nodded before slowly stand and flexed my healed arm, leg and shoulder

"Thanks Kuroka-san.." I said and she pouted

"How many time i said to call me just by name? Nya!" She said and i sighed

"Farewell... Is there any other who want to be called without suffix?" I asked and everyone raise their hand including Le Fay surprising me a little "Is that so... Let's go to dining room.. I will make some dinner for us..."

"Cookies and milk Nya!" Kuroka said happily along with Le Fay and i merely shook my head in amusement

"I hope its not Taiyaki.. True its good one but... I'm bored with it.." Bikou commented and i sighed

"Fine then... I will look what i can make..." I said as we go upstairs. We then greeted by sight of Ophis who just arrive in middle of magic circle

"Ah. Ojou-chan, welcome home!" I greeted her who just arrive and she look into me

"I'm home..." She said and i nodded. I already teach her manner about leaving home and come home. She immediately walk to me and her eyes shining

"Taiyaki..." She demanded make me sweatdropped

"Hai, hai Ojou-chan..." I said with smiley face before turn to everyone "What you want for tonight?"

"Sushi and Cookies! Nya!" Kuroka said

"I'm fine with anything as long you present me tea" Arthur answered

"I'm same like Onii-sama!" Le Fay added

"Japanese cuisine is fine though i prefer Europe since i've life with Azazel who fans of Japan for long" Vali said

"As long there banana i'm fine!" Bikou said

"Taiyaki..." Ophis said with shining eyes

"Fine today we will eat Sushi then... For tomorrow morning are American style breakfast.." I said and they nodded

"Yaaayy!" Kuroka said happily and i shook my head before create 9 Kage Bunshin and start to work

After 15 minutes later the food is ready and set it on table. Kuroka happily eat the food immediately, well she was Cat and they like fish. For Bikou i only give him Banana cake after he done eating the main food

"So Kai... You said your teacher give you armor right?" Bikou asked as he chewing the food

"Yes, why?" I asked back as chewing my own food

"Hmmm... What it made of?" He asked and everyone turn to me, seem interested too

"Well.. It created from Dragon bone and scale... My teacher said it was from predecessor of Yawarakai-Te..." I answered

"So... It will as strong like my Scale Mail huh?" Vali asked

"Well... Maybe stronger a bit since your Scale Mail are from pure dragon scale but mine is bones mixed with scale..." I replied and Arthur hummed

"Your teacher the one who beat my grandpa isn't it?" He said in matter of fact tone and i nodded

"Yes.. Your grandpa name are Arthas right? Then yes he the one beat him..." I responded

"I want to see the armor!" Le Fay declared

"I won't wear it in here Le Fay..." I said and she pouted

"But i want to see it!" Le Fay added

"I also want to see..." Ophis suddenly entering. Le Fay then give me puppy eyes no jutsu while Ophis give me her... Long and hard stare that mean "I won't stop doing this unless you give me what i want..."

"Well now Le Fay said it i also curious. Show us!" Bikou demanded. Arthur and Vali seem not interested while Kuroka only eating her sushi

"Fine then. After we finish the food and clean the dish.. " I sighed

"Yaayyy!" Le Fay said in triumph while Ophis only rise her tiny fist to the sky with blank expression

"Anyway, Ojou-chan. What did Satan Faction want to talk with you?" I asked

"They said something about assassinate the sibling of current Maous family... If i recall the devil named Diodora Astaroth asking me to give him more my snake so he can kill another next heir of Maou family..." She answered and i blinked

"Diodora Astaroth... Isn't he the brother of Ajuka Astaroth the current Beelzebub?" I asked and Vali nodded

"Yes. Unlike his brother Diodora is... How do i put it in word... Ah yes. He has strange fetish.." Vali answered and my expression hardened

I already told Rias before about Diodora ill intent toward Asia... I don't know much about this guy but he can be threat to Asia

"What you know about him?" I asked

"It not thing that should be saying while in front of kid..." Vali said and i understand what he mean

"Hey!" Le Fay pouted and Arthur chuckled

"You will learn about it one day Le Fay..." Arthur said but Le Fay merely huffed her cheeks

"If you want i will give you data about him later... He was disgusting person, that all you should knew..." Vali said in serious tone and i narrowed my eyes

It can't be that bad isn't it?

Oh if only i knew the truth

But still... For brother of Maou is also group of terrorists... Well that's not my place to comment seeing i, brother of Sekiryuutei also part of the terrorists

"Which family he kill?" I asked again

"The sibling of current Asmodeus, the next head of Glaysa-Labolas family" Ophis answered and i nodded grimly

I expect no less from Satan Faction.. After all, they are the devil who still do anything using old way, like steal human soul and else. I then glance to Ophis who eat her Taiyaki

"Ojou-chan you can't just eat Taiyaki.." I lectured to her

"But this is good..." She said and i sighed a bit

"Try sushi or another food..." I replied as i place food on her plate. She only stare blankly before eat the food with bare hand. I mentally facepalmed seeing this, i still not yet teach her table manner

"Ojou-chan. We will learn table manner after this.." I said and she nodded while chewing the sushi

"You really like private butler for her.." Bikou commented

"Well. I can't let her just do something without manner right? She are Dragon God. At least she should have manner" I replied with shrug before start eating again

After cleaning the dish i wear my armor and walk to living room where everyone waiting me

This armor is been blessed by magic so it weight won't affect the user. I stare at my gauntlet, flexing my arm and finger for moment before enter the living room

"Yo!" I said as i entering and everyone look into me immediately before each their own eyes widened

"*whistle* Pretty badass armor!" Bikou commented with grin and thumb up

"It make you looks like Knight from afterlife..." Arthur commented

"Nya! You look scary and yet cool! Nya!" Kuroka said

"You looks like cool evil guy on anime!" Le Fay beamed big smile at me

"Not bad..." Vali smirked

"Its good..." Ophis said blankly

"Thanks..." I said with sheepish smile under my helmet

"But it looks heavy.. Can you move well in that armor?" Vali asked and i nodded

"Yes. This armor been blessed by magic, it won't hinder the movement of it user.." I answered. Vali give glance to Arthur who look back to him. They nodded to each other

Suddenly Arthur dashed to me with Caliburn on his hand. I quickly rise my gauntlet and block the slash from him. I can feel i being pushed by Caliburn strength but my armor isn't break or have any scratch

"Not even scratch... Its pretty good armor... Though i'm not swing Caliburn with full strength.." Arthur commented before sheathed Caliburn again

"Yeah... This armor is good..." I replied as i flexed my arm again and clenched then extended my fingers

"But you know? I wish i can fly..." I sighed and everyone blinked

"Well... If you want we can search for cape that will help you to fly.." Vali said and i perked up to him

"Really? Thanks" I said, i want to fly! I want to feel the air!

"I can help you with that..." Ophis said as suddenly a dark-gray cape formed on her hand "This is made from dragon wing.. You can wear it..."

I glanced at the cape before take it then put it on my back

"Thanks Ojou-chan" I said with smile and she nodded

"You just need to channel magic on that cape..." She said to me and i channel a tiny magic to the cape. Slowly i can feel my feet floating! I flying!

"Wow..." I whispered in awe... I can't help but feel happy! I mean i'm flying! FOR GOD SAKE! I'M FLYING!

Man! Its very cool!

Okay then how to go forward?

"I will teach you how to use it later.." Ophis said to me as if reading my mind. I stop channeling magic to the cape and i slowly landed on floor again

* * *

"No. Use it like this..." I said as i move my chopstick and grab eraser with it

Currently Ophis was on my room... I start to teach her how to eat food using chopstick, fork, spoon and knife

"Hai..." She said as she try to grab the eraser

Only for it to jump from her chopstick

I had to muffle giggle seeing this. Ophis then try again but once again it fly...

I can tell she seem annoyed though her face still emotionless.. She then try to grab it once again...

And she did it!

...

Only for 3 seconds before the food jump again from her chopstick...

This time she didn't hide the fact she annoyed as her eyes seem twitched for second and i giggling aloud

"Its hard..." She said and i chuckle then pat her on the back make her tun to me

"Its okay.. You will able to use it one day..." I smiled and she nodded "Let's take a break and play some game..." I suggested

"Let's play PS3" She said with shining eyes. I only chuckled hearing that, since i don't know what game i should play with her, i choose to play PS3 with her

"Sorry but we play PS1 this time..." I said. Last time i play Dynasty Warrior with her and she become quite... Obsessed with it... I have to be careful picking game for her. She is like sponge and will ate anything i give to her... If i do one wrong thing... I don't know what will happen

"Then.. We play old game?" She asked and i nodded

"We will play this..." I showed Harvest Moon game to her and she took the disk and look into it

"A farmer?" She asked

"Yes... This game is about a young boy, the main character went to his grandfather's farm for the summer. His grandfather was too busy taking care of the farm to spend much time with him, but he was free to explore the town and the forest as he wished. The boy befriended his grandfather's puppy and met a little girl his own age with whom he became close friends. When the summer was over the boy had to go back home, but he promised the little girl that he would return someday." I explained and paused, waiting for her to understand. She nodded to gesture me for continue and i did

"When his grandfather died years later, the boy had grown into a young man, and he came to the town again to take over the farm. The mayor talked things over with the villagers, and they had decided that he could stay as the rightful owner if he could restore the farm to its original state within three years. If he couldn't restore the farm, or get along with the villagers, he would have to leave."

Ophis stare at the game for moment before asking me again

"What happen to the promised girl?" She asked

"Ah.. In village, there will be several woman. You can interact and marry them.. After you marry one of them.. Few years later after you has wife and your farm is healthy... Your wife will reveal herself as the girl that you promised and love... After that the game will be end..." I explained

"Love?" She asked me and i blinked

Ah... How to explain it eh? I'm not good at thing like this...

Really i am.. If there one thing that very similar between me and Nii-san is actually we not good at romantic relationship

True i understand just being myself but that moment active unconsciously... If someone asking bluntly like this...

"Love huh..." I stroke my chin slightly... " There's many type of love Ojou-chan. But basically.. Love is a feeling; whenever you close to someone, you felt safe with him/her. You don't want him/her to leave you alone... You care for them more than friends... And you will do anything to make him/her happy"

Ophis stare at me with her emotionless face... She give me long look and this time i can't translate it like usual...

"Did Kai love me?" She asked and i blinked, once, twice

I will blushing if the one who asking this Asia or Sona but...

Ophis are too innocent... My love to her is almost brother to little sister or parent to child

"Yes. I love you.." I smiled and ruffle her hair. Ophis hearing this slowly has smile on her face

"I love you too..." Ophis smiled and i can't help but chuckle. She is very innocent...

...

I don't know why but somehow i feel in future there will be many misunderstanding happen...

"Let's play the game!" I said with smile and she nodded

* * *

"So... It really assassination..." A masculine voice spoke before it sighing

[Yes. It was brother of Beelzebub who did it...] Another voice come through cell phone

"And to think your betrayal are surprise... Now brother of Maou also betray us..." The man murmured

[Indeed. It really ironic there so many traitor in light side, i'm not surprise if the dark side always be stronger than the light]

"And because of that the dark side become arrogant and got beaten.. Always usual thing" the man said sarcastically

[Hn!]

"*sigh* Anyway, what you want me to do then?"

[For now we can't act much since we don't have proof to accuse him as the killer.. I can bring the proof to you but if Khaos Brigade hear about it they will suspicious to me... There's nothing we can do for moment... Except pull him out... Bait him... Make Satan Faction act]

"You got a point in there... Do you have idea who the next target?"

[I believe the next target will be Rias-nee group...]

"Oh? Mind to share?"

[Please! When Raynare on the city. Diodora is there. I don't know why he there but he clearly displeased seeing Asia become Rias-nee peerage, i can tell that when sensing his aura, he leaked killing intent. The second proof was when i crash Rias-nee party and dance with Asia, he stalked us and glare to me as if i stole his puppy. I don't know the detail about him since Vali still not give me data about him but clearly he has strong desire to collect Asia]

"Is that so? Hmmm... If you saying that then i will keep an eye of him from Asia"

[You better be. If that man dare to touch him, i will make sure he will become gay and his penis will become vagina!]

"*gulp* Isn't it too harsh?" The man can feel Kai EMS active and he glare to him "Okay, okay! I will keep an eye of him. Is that everything?"

[For now? Yes... Now tell me what i want to know...]

"Alright. The highers-up of church going to do their regular meeting in Italy, Vatican HQ. They will did it in 4 days... The security will be more tight in there this time since Khaos Brigade just attacked.. I heard they will send few angels to guard the meeting"

[I see... Don't worry, nothing will able to stop me...]

"You seem pretty confidence... You know if you did this there won't be any path to go back right? If you want to return. You still can stop and return to us.. Asia, Sona, Koneko and your brother are still devastated about your betrayal..."

[This is my path Azazel... I can't go back... There can't be 2 Hero of Light in one group... One of them must go to the dark path... Just like light and dark... Those two being are opposite but they also need each other... Good won't exist without Evil... They always need each other even though they despise each other...] Kai said in strong yet bitter tone

"True... And to hearing that from 17 years old brat... Heh... I really become dull... Sirzechs and Grayfia really pissed when i told them you know?" Azazel chuckled

[I appreciate their pity but it not necessary... How everyone doing without me?]

"Koneko, Asia, and your brother still in denial... At first i worry about Asia mental condition but your brother seem comfort her pretty well... As for Sona... She seem accept it but i can tell deep inside her heart, she also still in denial..."

[I see... Are Nii-san and Asia...]

"No... Their relation only as brother and sister... Asia still love you... She praying everynight for you... At noon she come to your room and laying on your bed... Sometime she only sleep in there but sometime she also crying in there..."

[... Is that... So... ] The tone of Kai voice change to bitter and sad when speak that

"We will go to underworld tomorrow. There will be meeting of Young Devil generation in 4 days from now..." Azazel told him

[I see... Thanks for telling me. ]

"No problem... You sure you don't want to go-"

[Azazel... This is my path... ]

"...You are so young Kai... And yet... To sacrifice yourself like this..." Azazel said in bitter tone

[If for safety of my comrades then i gladly going to embrace Hell itself... Anyway, the guards in church later... Are they innocent?]

"Yes... But don't worry... Not all people are innocent..." Azazel said

[I see... Farewell then... Bye Azazel...]

"Yeah. Bye **Akai-me no Kishi** (Red Eyed Knight)..." Azazel replied and cut off the call. He stare at the cell phone for moment before clench his fist tightly

'So young... And yet... Has to bear such burden... Kai... May Father spirit bless you...' Azazel thought with sad

* * *

"Nya! Wrong! Wrong! You need to mix the life force with it wound more fast. If not it will become poison..." Kuroka told me

Currently i was learning how to heal someone using Senjutsu. I notice using medical ninjutsu and healing Senjutsu are different...

"Yes..." I replied as i try to heal the wounded fish again...

Mix Senjutsu chakra to the wound... Insert the life force from chakra... Slow... And steady... Slow... And-

"Too slow... It turn into poison Nya!"

Damnit!

I hold the urge to groan and rub my temple slightly

"Again Nya!" She commanded and i hummed for moment

Ah that's right!

"Kuroka, can you try to heal thsi fish again?" I asked and she blinked

"Sure Nya!" She said. I active my Sharingan and see how the process of her chakra when she did that. Hmmm so it like that

"Now... Check if i wrong.." I said before i began to channel chakra on my hand and mix it with life force just like the way Kuroka did

"Nya! You did it Nya!" Kuroka exclaimed in surprise while i only smirked

I love this eyes!

* * *

"Necromancy?" Le Fay asked me and i nodded

"Yes. Do you have book about it?" I said

"Sure i have. I also read it but i never use it thoug.. Since if you play with Necromancy you will face Hades wrath if you not careful.." Le Fay said with shudder

"Hahaha. Don't worry i only want to read it..." I replied and she nodded before go to her bookshelf then take out some book

"This is about Necromancy... Is there another thing you want?" She asked

I about to say no but her tone seem filled with... Hope...

Did she grow crush on me? Oh great... I'm not too good in thing like this... Oh well here i go

"I want you to teach me how to use magic circle Le Fay-sensei..." I smiled and she nodded furiously

"Yes! Yes! Sure! To use teleportation magic you must-"

"Sensei, aren't it better if we go to basement?" I cut him with sheepish smile and she blinked before grinned

"You right! Let's go to the basement!" She said eagerly as she pull my hand and drag me to basement

Hahhh she really energetic...

* * *

"It same like control in Harvest Moon.. When you press O you will automatically running... For use that cape you just need to channel your magic.. Then if you want to go forward channel your magic to go forward, if you want to stop stabilize your magic. If you want to go down lower your magic" Ophis told me as she floating

"Hai Ojou-chan..." I said as i try to float myself and flying around

"Good. Stabilize yourself..." She commented as she look into me who fly around slowly

"You really good on teaching..." I said

"I'm learn from you.." She replied and i chuckle

"Are you happy now Ojou-chan?" I asked softly

"... For now.. Yes i am happy... But i still want my home back..." She said and i nodded

"We will get it back..." I said and she nodded to me

* * *

I stare at the paper in front of me with angry on my expression... I can feel my killing intent leaked out from my inside body!

This... This man! No! This thing! Is DISGUSTING!

I swear if there's chance i will cut him down myself!

I will use Tsukuyomi to make him brain turn into puddle!

"You want to blow some steam?" Vali asked me

I take deep breath and let it out...

Diodora Astaroth... You are bastard among bastards... Scum among scum... If you dare to touch Asia... Not even Great Red will able to save you from me...

"Yes... Let's blow some steam..." I answered and he smirked before walk passing me

That day the entire basement shaking due to our fight

* * *

"Extend!"

I ducked and rolled to dodge Bikou staff that extended to me. I summon 3 holy swords and launch it to him but he sidestepped and dodge it before he swung his long staff again. I quickly use Kawarimi and dodge the attack

I appear few feet from my first area and summon holy-demonic sword on my right hand

"Heh! Not bad!" Bikou grinned

"Hn!" I grunted with little smirk then cast glance to the log that Bikou hit

Where the hell did that log come from?

"Where the hell that wood come from?" Bikou asked me and i blinked

"Mmmm... Magic?" I said puzzled and he laughed

"You are funny guy despite your stoic face! Let's continue!" He shouted before dashed to me and i dashed to him then clashed our weapon

* * *

Italy, Vatican HQ

Today is the day where regular meeting of higher-up of church being held...

The meeting purpose is to report what happen to the church, the growth of exorcist, church income, and else

It suppose to be the meeting where will bring more good to the God. There are 5 peoples who become highers and lead the church. They are Father Abram, Father Adam, Father Edward, Father Samuel and Father Harry

But after God dead its not...

The highers lost their faith after learn God dead... At first they manage to accept the fact and lead the church as usual... But slowly they turn to corrupt...

The knowledge of God dead make human lost their believe in faith and hope... So they take the realistic way to lead the church... They run the church with iron fist... Their hatred to other supernatural being who causes God dead make them blind...

Because of that... Many exorcist slowly turn to heretic and become stray... Because they knew that the one they serve is_ the **church **_and not_ God **himself**_... But some people believe everything was God order then thinking maybe God start to gone crazy...

So they flee... They escape... Becoming stray...

* * *

"So what news do we have? Doesn't we had to ally ourselves with devil and fallen angels bad enough?" Father Edward, one of highers church spoke with displeased tone

"Well... We have news that told us it seem Michael-sama want to create system like Evil Piece of devil" Father Adam said and this get another highers attention

"You mean created a reincarnation Angel?" Father Samuel asked

"Yes..." Father Adam answer with nod

"That's good then!" Father Abram commented "Soon we won't need to ally ourselves with those abomination again."

"Yeah. Make me wonder does Michael-sama has fall? To ally himself with devils and fallen angels" Father Harry snarled and Father Adam snorted

"As if! He was the God... There's no way he can fall!" Father Adam said before clear his throat "No matter. Even i also don't like it but it was order from him..."

"Yes. But doesn't mean we should like it!" Father Samuel protested

Before anyone can reply suddenly they felt the entire room shook

"What was that?!" Father Abram asked with hint of worry

* * *

Earlier outside Vatican HQ

There few exorcist in there... Even some of them are angel..

The security got tightened because Khaos Brigade

Suddenly the entire Vatican HQ ground glowing and rune symbol appear before the whole church got engulfed in red barrier surprising everyone

"A barrier?" One of Angel who guard the door asked before suddenly he felt a magical flare. He turn to see suddenly a swirling vortex appear in front of him and slowly a figure out from it

The 4 winged Angel had to hold his breath for moment when see the appearance of the figure

The figure are demonic knight in appearance with a several spikes protruding from various parts of the body. It has long dark-gray cape behind it, he not too tall. Maybe around 5,7 to 6,0 feet

**(A/N: If you want to see the armor see it on my profile!)**

"Who are you?!" The Angel asked as he summon spears of light and several exorcist come behind him with light weapon on their hands

"James-sama! What is that thing?" One of exorcists asked

The demonic knight didn't answer but merely walk toward them with calm

"I don't know but he not come to drink coffee.." James joked lightly before glare to the figure "Stop in your way or we will be forced to attack!" James warned as several spears of light appear above him ready to pierce the figure

The demonic knight didn't even bother to listen them and keep walking. Suddenly behind him numerous magic circle appear and from it dozens of sword launched toward James and the exorcist

James seeing this launched his spears to the coming swords and parry them all but to his surprise after being parried the swords floating back and launched again to them. He fly and dodge several of them and the exorcists also dodged but some of them not lucky and got stabbed in leg

The demonic knight seeing this make strange move with his hand before suddenly black lightning erupted on his right hands

"**Raiton : Gian (Lightning Release : False Darkness)**" It murmured and clearly from it voice, it was man. A black lightning beam shooted from his hand and launched to the group of exorcist

BOOM!

A small explosion erupted from the attack. Many exorcist got caught in the attack and died instantly. James seeing this gritted his teeth before dashed to the demonic knight. When he near suddenly the knight eyes glowing red and James flinched for moment when see the terrifying eyes.

That distraction is enough to make the knight stab him in left chest, right in heard with sword that appear from his hand

"W-Who are you?" James choked on his blood

"I'm sorry..." Kai murmured with sincere tone though it kind of scary with glowing EMS due to Senjutsu mode. He then grab James head before push him away, removing his sword from James corpse

He stare at the Vatican HQ again and continue walking

The group of exorcists who seeing this quickly use gun and shoot numerous light bullets to shoot Kai down

However when the bullets hit Kai. Kai didn't even flinch, the bullets got repelled by his armor and he keep walk forward to them

"Slay that thing!" One of them bellowed and the groups charged with roar to Kai seeing this quickly smash his fist to the ground and with help of chakra network and superhuman strength when he in Senjutsu mode. He lifts up the very surface of ground with one hand

"**Doton : Doryoo Dango (Earth Release : Earth Mausoleum Dumpling)**" He whispered before throwing the 7M earth to the coming group. He maybe not good on Earth release but doesn't mean he didn't know the simple one yet effective

The exorcists seeing this become pale and began to retreat but it too late. The giant earth smash them and flattened them instantly

Seeing no longer guards Kai continue walking and entering the park but then suddenly numerous spears stabbed the ground in front of him. He raise his head and see 3 angels with 4 wings and one is 6 wings glared to him

"That's as far you can go demon!" The 6 winged Angel said before he and the 2 angels landed in front of him

"You may try to stop me.. But you will fail..." Kai said coldly as holy-demonic sword appear on his right hand.. The 6 winged angel glare to him before his eyes widened when notice Kai eyes

'Red eyes with strange pattern... There's no mistake!** Akai-me no Kishi**! The one who took down Azazel! If what the report say is true then...'." Everyone don't look into his eyes!" He commanded in panic

"Too late..."

A sword suddenly pierced his chest and the world around him cracked before it shatter and reveal that 2 of his comrade already down and Kai in front of him with his red eyes glowing and sword on his hand, pierced his chest

"The moment you see my eyes. Its over..." Kai said coldly as he pull out his sword and give strong punch to the Angel face, continued by stab to his chest

Kai pull out his sword then swing it to wipe off the blood then glance to the front door before he rise his left hand and punch the ground then lifted it using, **Doryoo Dango** again, he throw the giant earth to the door, crushing it away

He then walking and about to enter the gate but stopped when see there many exorcists approach him and in front of them are man with 8 white wings on his back. He has blond hair, green eyes, pale skin and wear golden armor

They stand in outside and preventing him to enter the church

"**Akai-me no Kishi** or Hyoudou Kai... The brother of Sekiryuutei... And the man who want to blow each nation in the world to gain peace..." The man said coldly

"And you are?" Kai asked in cold tone

"I'm one of Elite Guards in Heaven, Apollo..." Apollo answered

"Ah... One of Pure blooded Angel... I see..." Kai commented with smirk under his mask

"What you want here **Akai-me no Kish**i?" Apollo asked with serious eyes

"Excaliburs core... Where is it?" Kai demanded

"And why you want to after Excaliburs core?" Apollo eyes narrowed hoping to get more information from the terrorist

"I will answer your question after you answer mine" Kai said calmly

"It safe from person like you..." Apollo replied coolly make Kai bark into cold laugh

"Very funny pigeon... Looks like i need to extract those information from your brain.." Kai said with his visible glowing eyes narrowed to evil smirk. Everyone tensed when hearing this but Apollo keep calm

"Everyone! Whatever happen don't look to his eyes! If you look into it he will caught you into illusion. Read his movement by look to his body" Apollo warned before he create lights sword on both his hands "Give up Hyoudou Kai. Reinforcement will come and your barrier won't last long... You will be outnumbered before you know.."

"Hahaha! This barrier is created by Uroboros Dragon, Ophis. If you want to know, it come with me." Kai let out another laugh make Apollo pale slightly

'Ophis the Uroboros?! It here?!' Apollo thought with pale

"Allow me to show the difference between us..." Kai smirked as he lifted one of his hand then

[Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon]

A numerous and hundreds Holy sword start to appear and slowly it gathered then shaped into giant white mechanical western dragon around 15M. It eyes was green and his entire body radiated holy light that will harm devil just if they near it

This dragon is different from Jeanne Stake Victim Dragon as it also created by Senjutsu chakra and Kai has channel Yawarakai-Te holy aura to the dragon, make it far stronger than Jeanne dragon

The dragon let out mighty roar that shook the church and ground as it glare to the

'Oh God help us...' Apollo thought ith hint of worry

"Slay them..." Kai commanded coldly

* * *

Next day in Underworld

"Is there any reason why you told us to wait Lucifer-sama?" Sona asked

Currently Sona and Rias just about to leave to their home. They just finish attending Youth Devil Generation meeting before they being told to wait a moment by Sirzechs himself after the meeting

Right now in front of Gremory groups and Sitri groups. Sirzechs has grim face

"Last night.. There attack on Vatican HQ on italy.." Sirzechs said make Xenovia eyes widened and Asia gasped

"No..." Asia murmured

"Is it Khaos Brigade?" Sona asked with sharp eyes

"Yes..." Sirzechs nodded

"How bad?" Rias asked

"None has survive from the attack..." Sirzechs said solemnly make Xenovia gasped. Before they able to talk Sirzechs rise his hand "Yesterday was the day where highers of church do their regular meeting. Since Khaos Brigade has attack before they tightened their security. That's however still not able to stop the attacker."

Everyone silence when hearing this.. Xenovia and Asia has the most sad expression... They are from church before... What if those attack kill one of their friends?

"The entire HQ was destroyed... Corpses everywhere... Many of them being tear apart like some beast feed on them.. It really gruesome sight..." Sirzechs said in grave tone

"How many exorcist that guard the meeting?" Rias asked

"The number of guards is maybe almost 100... They also sent few mid-class angels, one high-class angel to guard and even sending one of Elite Guards... But they also fell to the attacker hand..."

This bring shock to everyone, the culprit manage to defeat one of Elite Guards?!

"Elite Guards?" Ise asked

"Elite Guards of Heaven are 8 winged Angel that God originally create to guard God castle. One Elite Guards can give Kokabiel some challenge.." Asia explained with sad face

"And to think the attacker able to kill one of them..." Xenovia murmured "Why Heaven not send any reinforcement?" She asked and Sirzechs sighed

"The entire HQ engulfed in very strong barrier that is very strong, not even 4 Maous level creature will able to break it.. So Heaven reinforcement can't do anything. When they able to destroy the barrier they already late..." Sirzechs said in grim tone

This again, bring shock to everyone.. A barrier that very strong that able to hold it ground against 4 Maous?!

"How many person attack?" Saji asked

"Just one..." Sirzechs said grimly make everyone surprised

"One person?! A one person kill 100 exorcists, few mid-class angels, one high-class angel and one Elite Guard alone?!" Rias asked in disbelief and Sirzechs nodded

Ise hearing this can't help but somehow had bad feeling about where this going. Swallowed lump on his throat, he brave himself

"Who is the attacker?" Ise asked

"According to the reinforcement team. When they arrive they found one person that barely alive before he died... Before he died... He said..." Sirzechs paused and his face turn to sour

"Protect Excaliburs core from Hyoudou Kai..."

Everyone blood froze when hear the last statement

* * *

**So? So? What you guys think of this chapter?**

**I was plan to make this chapter where Kai will fight but i notice i need to show Kai daily life with Outlaws since they going to work together**

**I try to grow his relation with Ophis since Ophis are innocent one. I plan to make him and Ophis has relationship like Nagi and Hayate from combat butler except Ophis not spoiler kid and Tsundere**

**Now, now i know you all want to protest right? About Kai armor being OP. No, in fact i will tell you his armor won't be with him forever. His armor maybe invincinble against physical attack however it still an armor. If the armor got burned it going to become hot and will able to harm Kai.**

**About Kai Stake Victim Dragon, at first i was about to give him Glory Drag Trooper but... It boring... And will be OP... Imagine if Kai knights troops has his ability... They can use chakra and else! **

**As you can see just like Ise store Ascalon to Boosted Gear and make it able to have Dragon Slayer ability. I make it same like Kai, he store Yawarakai-Te inside Blade Blacksmith and since Yawarakai-Te is holy sword and senjutsu sword. It increase his Balance Breaker stronger than normal one**

**Next will be Kai battle with the church, the aftermath of it to Kai friends and Kai connversation with Frostmourne!**


	20. Rise of Red Eyed Death Knight

**Chapter 19. Rise of Red Eyed Death Knight**

* * *

"Allow me to show the difference between us..." Kai smirked as he lifted one of his hand then

**[Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon]**

A numerous and hundreds Holy sword start to appear and slowly it gathered then shaped into giant white mechanical western dragon around 15M. It eyes was green and his entire body radiated holy light that will harm devil just if they near it

This dragon is different from Jeanne Stake Victim Dragon as it also created by Senjutsu chakra and Kai has channel Yawarakai-Te holy aura to the dragon, make it far stronger than Jeanne dragon

The dragon let out mighty roar that shook the church and ground as it glare to the

'Oh God help us...' Apollo thought with hint of worry

"Slay them..." Kai commanded coldly

**Music : Bleach Ost - Treachery**

"Do not afraid! Go and destroy that abomination!" Apollo commanded and the exorcists cheered before charged to the giant dragon

"Handle those bugs. I will handle the big one.." Kai said before he flying and dash to Apollo who floating in sky

Apollo summon giant spear of light and about to shoot it to Stake Victim Dragon, but before he can do that a giant flame sphere lunged to him. Apollo seeing this quickly move away and dodge the flame before glare to the where it come from

"I'm afraid your fight is with me. I need information about Excaliburs core.." Kai eyes turned to evil smirk

"Over my dead body!" Apollo roared before he charged to Kai. Kai create holy sword and block Apollo light sword

"With pleasure." Kai eye smirked to him

Apollo push Kai away and give him horizontal slash which Kai block it with simple. Apollo continue by give him multiply slash but Kai either dodge it or block it with ease. Apollo seeing this narrowed his eyes and go into more aggressive

He give slash to Kai which he dodge by pulling back his body. Apollo then give stab which Kai dodge again and he quickly spun his sword to slash Kai. Kai seeing this block it using his sword before push Apollo away and give him attack but the angel block it and they gone into deadlock

Apollo give Kai kick but the knight block it with his knee before pushing Apollo away. Apollo quickly rise one of his hand and shoot ball of light to Kai. Kai eyes widened for moment and the ball hit him, creating an explosion

Apollo smirked, he has done it. But before he able to cheer for his victory a 5 swords launched to him. Apollo quickly dodge the sword but one of them manage to graze his cheek. Kai come out from the smoke unscathed and engage him in another deadlock sword combat

'How?! That should able to destroy giant building! And not even scratch on his armor!' Apollo thought with shock before he clashed blade again with Kai who has his EMS eyes glowing

Apollo quickly spun Kai sword to above as he try to overpower Kai but to his surprise Kai stronger than him and his sword the one get spinned instead Kai sword, giving him opening and Kai didn't let it slip as he give slash his chest

Apollo quickly flying back after the hit manage to strike him. He glance to his armor and notice small crack on it

'I underestimate him. Not only he overpower me in strength but his skill also better than i thought! Looks like the rumor about him manage to take down Azazel isn't just bluff. And to think he are human... Not to mention his armor, not even my sword of light able to pierce it!' Apollo thought grimly as he look into Kai who has his sword covered in yellow-green light of Senjutsu

"Its funny that someone like you would underestimate my skill.. I'm sure Heaven also got the report where i manage to take down Azazel and yet.. You still underestimate me.." Kai said with smug tone make Apollo glare to him though not see his eyes but focused to his entire helmet before charging to him

"Why? Why you doing this?" Apollo asked as he clashed against Kai blade

"For the sake of peace. This world is rotten Apollo. And it need to be cleansed" Kai answered and block Apollo sword then push him away "Murderer, rapist, corrupter, greed. I'm Senjutsu master and i can feel all those emotion wherever i go! This world is screaming of pain because human and another supernatural being!"

"But not all people like that! There many innocent being!" Apollo retorted

"That because they didn't knew the truth! Don't you know how many human in Khaos Brigade? Those people are stupid mindless people who know the truth about God. So they decide trying to take over this world by become terrorist. Imagine what happen if the whole world know the truth about God! For that! And the Satan Faction, do you think they join Khaos Brigade without reason? No. It because they lost their leader! The 4 Maous! That's why they become terrorist! They hunger for power and greed like hyena who fight just to eat corpse of deer!" Kai said with strong tone before he push Apollo away and give him kick in stomach make Apollo grunted

"That's why! This world need to be cleansed!" Kai roared as he dashed to Apollo

"By you mean cleansed, it mean destroying whole country and living being in the world!" Apollo growled as he duck from slash and give Kai kick only to be blocked by Kai arm "If you doing that there won't be living being alive!"

"No. They are persistent like cockroach. They will survive even if only 2 people for each race! And then this Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better! This world have escaped this winnowing for far too long! They need to be cleansed for the greater good!" Kai replied simply before push him away and give multiply slash

"You are madman!" Apollo yelled as he engaged Kai in deadlock

"No. I am God of Peace! And i sentence this world to be cleansed!" Kai said calmly before he push Apollo away and clashed his blade against Apollo

They clashed again in battle of swords as Apollo gone to offensive more furious. Kai gladly block the attack. With Sharingan he can read enemy movement very clear not to mention his EMS version is strengthen his ability to read, cast genjutsu and copy movement

Apollo is great in sword skill. Fuck great! He a pro! But his speed not so fast so Kai able to read his movement perfectly and counter his attack though he having hard time seeing he has to keep change to another sword when his blade crack

Kai seeing had enough in defense quickly go to offense and began to push Apollo away before his EMS spinning madly and give him sight of Apollo next movement. He give fast multiply slash and attack make Apollo on defense immediately

Kai summon one sword again on his left hand and with enchant Ki to his hands he attacked

"**Ryuusoosen (Dragon Nest Flash)**" Kai let out flurry of slash using 2 swords with godly speed make Apollo eyes widened and try to block it however, when he about to block Kai EMS know where he want to block and in result; Apollo only able to block few strikes and his golden armor cracked and shatter

Apollo seeing this fly back few feet from Kai as he grunted in pain having multiply slash to his chest after his armor broken

"Is that it?" Kai asked in bored tone

"Don't get cocky _boy_... I just warming up..." Apollo retorted

"Well.. Then stop warming up and came at me. Your people below seem not well against my pet." Kai smirked and Apollo eyes widened as he see below and indeed the exorcists number greatly decreased as Stake Victim Dragon smack and pummeling them like toy

"Damn!" Apollo cursed as he summon dozens of spears of light and launch it to Stake Victim Dragon. The dragon seeing this turn to the sky and open it large jaw and shoot a white lightning beam destroying the spears with ease make Apollo eyes widened

'How?! It destroy my whole spears just like that?!' Apollo thought with shock

"You seem surprised." Kai smirked make the elite guard turn to him "Ordinary Stake Victim Dragon wouldn't able to do what mine could. Why? Because inside my dragon there are Yawarakai-Te ability. Yawarakai-Te are holy sword that created from part of Goddess and also Nature Energy. So when i combine it with my Balance Breaker, it give my dragon chakra, senjutsu and also stronger holy aura." Kai paused and his eye narrowed into smirk

"Basically, as long my Stake Victim Dragon has Yawarakai-Te inside it. It are life just like Sacred Beast that maybe on par with Ultimate class angel and only will obey to my command. Your spears maybe strong if you focus it, but if you make it that many. My dragon will destroy it like a bug" He finished make Apollo pale further

'This definitely dangerous situation... I really cornered in here...' Apollo thought grimly before he float slowly to the ground "Everyone regroup!" He commanded and the exorcists did. He glance and count the survivor

'Its not good... That dragon kill more than 30.. Now only left 15... At this rate...' Apollo grip his sword of light tightly

Kai seeing this slowly float down and glance to the dragon before slowly dismiss the dragon surprising Apollo

"I think it clear who the winner. Tell me where Excaliburs Core and i will let you all life.." Kai said sternly

"And i tell already. Over my dead body.." Apollo glared to him while Kai scowled under his helmet though it can't bee seen. He didn't want to do this, killed people like this. He can feel guilt is start to crawl down to his spine

"I maybe want to blow each nation in world Apollo. But behind all that, my goal is peace. If i can i don't want to spill blood unecessary. Especially innocent one." Kai said still with stoic tone

"You going to blow this world. Didn't that going to spill innocent blood?" Apollo said with narrowed eyes

"Yes. But that was necessary for peace. However you all are not. Just tell me where it is and i will let you all life. Don't some of you has family to return? Don't some of you has lover? Did you all want to die and leave them just for this?" Kai asked with emotionless tone

Every exorcists start to look to each other. True some of them has family, lover and even children... Are they willing to sacrifice themselves just for information? Are they willing to leave their family?

"Yes." Apollo said sternly make Kai narrowed his eyes

"And your subordinate?" He asked as he glance to the group of exorcists behind Apollo. Apollo turn to them and softened his face

"I know some of you want to escape. If you want then i won't blame you all... But think the consequences... Whatever he do with Excaliburs core it definitely needed for his plan. Imagine what happen if he got them and his plan to make weapon and create war in human world. Did your family going to life with happy in war?" Apollo said in warm and also stern tone

Hearing this everyone start to have fire back on their eyes. What Apollo said its right. If war happen then clearly there won't be safe place on the world

Kai seeing this inwardly sighed. He then glance to the barrier and noted he only have half hour before the barrier gone. He had borrow Ophis power to create this barrier because he didn't want to pull Outlaws to this since it will be risky

'There's no time... If they resist... I'm sorry...'."If that your choice then so be it." Kai said coldly as he extend his hand to the air and pull out Frostmourne still in it sheath

Everyone tensed when Kai doing this, Apollo staring the sword warily

'That's sword... Its not ordinary sword...' Apollo thought grimly

'Let see how good you are Frostmourne...' Kai slowly pull Frostmourne from it sheath. When it fully out a evil aura immediately flooding the entire area make everyone gasped even Kai has wide eyes

'T-This level of evil aura! It even surpass Satan being! What the hell is that thing?!' Apollo thought with fear

Frostmourne edge slowly glowing in blue aura and make the entire room temperature drop few degree

'This sword power and evil aura... Unbelieveable...' Kai thought with awe and hint of fear

**"A new wielder?"**

Kai almost gasped in shock when he hear voice inside his head. The similar like malice intent of Senjutsu but it more colder and send chill to his spine. He manage to stay calm and lift Frostmourne slowly like normal

'Are you?'

**"Ahhh yesss... We are Frostmourne... The Demon Blade of Cocytus... And what this? Our new wielder has another soul inside him? Very interesting..."**Kai can tell if Frostmourne stand in front of him now, he will look to him like some object

'As much i like to continue our conversation. We have enemy to slain' Kai replied in his mind sternly

**"Ah... You brought human for me... And Angel too! A pure blooded one! Hahaha! What a great blood you will feed us.. Farewell.. Our power is yours to command, Death Knight.."** Kai can tell Frostmourne smirked and very pleasant with this. He then turn to Apollo and the other exorcists

'Let test this!' Kai extend Frostmourne and the blade let out blueish aura

"**Sí****̱****ko****̱****poni****̱****rá psychés pou fylakísti****̱****kan sto Ko****̱****kytós! Diathétoun af****̱****tá ta ptó****̱****mata kai na to chri****̱****simopoií****̱****sete gia na ypi****̱****retí****̱****soun ton afénti****̱****sou! (Arise wicked souls that imprisoned in Cocytus! Possess these corpses and use it to serve your master!**" Kai speak in greek language that he learn from Necromancy book that Le Fay give

Suddenly the corpse of exorcists that died in ground slowly stand and they has glowing blue eyes with blue light come out from their mouth make everyone gasped

'I didn't even use any magic or chakra! It was the will of Frostmourne itself!' Kai thought with shock

"What a despicable thing you do! You use people corpses as your puppet?!" Apollo growled while Kai only smirked though inwardly he cringed

"I'm evil guy.. What do you expect?" Kai said evilly as the undead corpse of exorcists growled "**Skotó****̱****ste tous!(Kill them!)**" He roared and the undead charged

"Slay them! Do not hesitate! Make their soul rest in peace!" Apollo roared and he charged along with the remains exorcists

Apollo danced in undead force. He use dual sword of light and cut the zombie exorcists. He spun and deliver elbow hit to one zombie before slash it head off. Deep inside he crying doing this... To slay the body that been dead... Its really awful!

He throw one of his sword and it impale one zombie that almost killed exorcist. He then shoot light bullet from his finger to many zombies head and killing them instantly. He sidestepped as one zombie lunged to him from behind, then placing his palm to zombie head and blast it away with holy light

He began look around and gritted his teeth... His force is clearly losing... The exorcists who been killed by undead soon also become another undead! He then glance to Kai who merely stand calmly in middle of chaos

'If he dead... Then this Hell will over! Is do or die situation!' He thought before he created sword of light and walk to Kai direction. He sidestepped a zombie attack and hit it with holy light from his palm then cut another zombie head before he fasted his step

Kai seeing this narrowed his eyes, so he want to finish it now huh? Kai grip Frostmourne tightly before he also walk to Apollo direction. He slash exorcist that charged to him with Frostmourne before kick him away and let the undead to tear him apart. He backhanded one zombie that stand on his way and continue walk to Apollo

Both leaders fasted their step as Apollo began to run and let out roar while Kai only dashed without letting out any noise

Apollo rise his sword of light and Kai rise Frostmourne. Their blades clashed and created a flash of light that blinded everyone

**Music off**

* * *

Kai panted heavily as he stood in middle of corpses with undead force at his side. Those fighting really take a lot from him.. Using chakra, Balance Breaker and the burned feel he felt under his armor when he got hit by Apollo lights... He can feel his body burned in fire but he keep calm

Its over... He has defeat Apollo and the guards of church... Apollo fight brave.. Very brave actually as expected from Elite Guard of Heaven... But he still no match against Kai.. With Sharingan, dragon armor and Frostmourne, even Elite Guard fell against him...

Kai took glance to Apollo corpse... Or where it should be... Frostmourne destroy his body when they clash their final attack... Nothing left from Apollo except few white feather...

Kai look into undead warriors that on his side, he then grip Frostmourne tightly...

'How i make the undead to dead?' Kai asked

**"Just tell them to down..."**

"**Práxi****̱****sas échei gínei. Pí****̱****gaine píso****̱****ekeí pou aní****̱****koun... (Your deed has been done. Go back to where you belong)**" Kai commanded and the glowing blue aura slowly dead in eyes and mouth of undead forces before they also slowly fall. Kai then began to look around and sense the remaining life force in area with Senjutsu

'Found them...' Kai thought as he grip Frostmourne tightly and began to walk. He passed few corpse but then one corpse caught his attention.

It was one exorcist, on his hand there some picture.. Kai approach the corpse and take the picture and see it. It showed the exorcist with his family...

Guilt slowly built on his heart... He look into the corpse and see his mouth and eyes wide open... Kai kneel and close his eyes and mouth

"I'm sorry..." Kai murmured with regret on his voice.. He then glance to another corpse and look there wallet fall from his pocket. He take the wallet and look inside it, there photo of the exorcist with his wife that pregnant

**_"The path your choose is not like your brother Kai... Its a dark and filled with pain... You will forced to kill innocent..."_**

Jin words echoed on his mind as he glance to the massacre that he just did

**_"You will forced to separate son from his mother, to separate daughter from her father.."_**

Kai grit his teeth under his helmet and tears slowly rolling from his eyes. He slowly remove his helmet and start to sobbed

**_"To separate parents from their children... To separate wife from her husband... To separate man or woman from their family..."_**

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Kai voice echoed in the area as he start to choked on his tears. He slowly fall to his knee and crying aloud

**_"But this is the path you choose... Do not fear... Always remember the reason why you choose this path... And you won't swallowed by darkness.."_**

Kai slowly stand again and wipe his tears... He staring at his helmet on his hand before slowly put it again and calm himself

**_"Whatever you became... We will always be proud of you Kai..." Mr Hyoudou said in warm tone_**

An image of his father and his word echoed on Kai mind as he stand firmly

**_"Be a good boy in there.. Don't forget to brush your teeth before sleep... Try to hold back if you fight with your brother in future... But its okay to knock him little hard.. His skull is thick..." Mrs Hyoudou sobbed while hug Kai_**

**_"Ungrateful brat!" Ise smirked_**

**_"W-We will always be together right Kai-san?" Asia asked_**

**_"Be good little brother and help your big sister!" Rias said with playful tone_**

**_"Y-Yeah... I got interested on you when you beat me in chess before... But slowly that feeling grow and without i know... It turn into love..." Sona said while looking away with blush on her face_**

A image after image keep flashed on his mind and he grip Frostmourne tightly with his Sharingan active again and he start to walking

**_"Kai-kun do you need some help?" Akeno asked_**

**_"Well i can't let my future husband to died aren't i?" Xenovia asked with little smile on her face_**

**_"Kai-kun, can you spar with me after school?" Kiba ask with his smilet face_**

**_"Sempai... Let's buy food together..." Koneko said with little blush on her face_**

**_"T-T-T-Thanks f-f-for h-helping me Kai-sempai!" Gasper said sincerely and bowed_**

'This power.. Is for all whom i must to protect...' Kai thought sternly as he arrive in front of door and he can tell there 5 life signature inside it. He then extend Frostmourne and shoot demonic energy from it to the door, destroying it immediately

He then enter the room and see 5 old man wearing priest outfit cowering in fear and shaking

"Justice has come..." Kai said coldly as hie EMS spin and glowing due to Senjutsu

* * *

"K-Kai?" Ise stammered in shock. Everyone faces turn to grim immediately while Asia and Koneko face filled with hurt expression. Sona expression for second is disbelief but it quickly replaced by grim. Saji seeing this notice Sona expression and clench his fist

'Kai... I swear... I'm going to hurt you pretty bad for making Kaichou suffer like this!' Saji clenched his jaw tightly

"Yes.." Sirzechs said grimly

"But why Kai need Excaliburs core?" Tsubaki asked

"That's... We don't know..." Sirzechs sighed and everyone fell silence for moment after that

"I think i know..." Sona said, broking the ice make everyone see her "Few days after Kai battle with Kokabiel he asked me about Excalibur... He want to know does the 7 forged Excalibur will cast strong enough explosion to destroy the whole island..."

Everyone eyes widened when hearing this

"That mean he need Excaliburs core to complete his weapon!" Sirzechs exclaimed while inwardly he give Kai applause for planning something like this

"It seem so..." Sona said and Sirzechs nodded

"Where is the core actually?" Ise asked

"I'm sorry but that information are classified" Sirzechs sighed "As you can see, Kai can transform to anyone. We can't tell such information to random people but all you need to know it was safe from him"

Everyone nodded in agreement. They had been told about Kai who in real was the puppeteer of everything that happen on Kuoh Academy. If they knew the information and Kai manage to transform into one of them then asked about it then it can be fatal

"I still can't believe Kai is really like that... His plan is so... Ingenious..." Tsubaki murmured aloud make everyone has frown on their face

"I knew since the beginning something is wrong with him!" Saji scoffed "When i near him, my instinct told me to be careful around him and see now! Behind all that stoic face is madman!"

Sirzechs inwardly flinched when Saji said that aloud. He can't believe he agree to do this and didn't told them the truth about Kai

Needless to say. Both of them really not like what they hear. Sirzechs never felt so angry and yet proud. He angry to Kai for not trusting them! Rias is his little sister! He will do anything for her!

Sirzechs glanced to the sky from window with sad expression

'Kai-kun... I hope you safe...' Sirzechs thought sadly

* * *

**Flashback**

"And you support his decision?" Sirzechs asked in cold tone as **Power of Destruction** start to formed entire body, ready to explode. The only thing that prevent him was only his curiosity to know more

"Sirzechs. I am not and never going to support him. He tell me this just after he wake up from been attacked.." Azazel replied without flinch and calm tone. He knew Sirzechs and Grayfia has soft spot to Kai and Ise so he wouldn't be surprise if Sirzechs going to blast him with magical attack after he spill out the truth about Kai

"Then. Why. You. Let. It. HAPPEN?!" Sirzechs roared as his **Power of Destructio**n growing more intense while Grayfia on his side has cold white smoke start to out from her body indicating her ice magic almost explode

"Sirzechs. It was his CHOICE. I don't have right to stop him!" Azazel replied with calm tone

"You don't have right?! YOU DON'T HAVE?! YES YOU ARE! BUT I HAVE! HE WAS LIKE BROTHER TO ME! YOU SHOULD REPORT TO ME IMMEDIATELY WHEN HE CONTACT YOU! NOT NOW!" Sirzechs snapped as he stand and his table and chair crumble to dust because his **Power of Destruction**

"DO YOU THINK I LIKE IT?!" Azazel also stand and snapped "Khaos Brigade manage to sneak in to your sister base without anyone know! For God sake thet could put Holy Light bomb that can destroy the whole building along with your sister! And then what happen?! A WAR! We don't know who the culprit then began to blame each other while our real enemy hiding and wait until NOTHING LEFT FROM US!"

Both leader glaring to each other as the entire office filled with Sirzechs demonic aura and Azazel pure evil aura. It as if seeing two giants beast who baring their own fang to each other, waiting the moment to strike

Fortunately Sirzechs the one who pull back his demonic aura as he sighed and take another chair to sit. Azazel seeing this following him and also take a seat

"Damnit Kai-kun..." Sirzechs cursed while rub his temple as his face filled with sadness when he recall the moment he share with Kai though it not much like Ise but they also close

"I don't like it Sirzechs. Trust me i'm not like this... But our enemy is Ophis the Uroboros. Not even you in strongest form will able to beat it if it serious... And also that condition before was to prevent war.. So i had no choice..." Azazel said sadly as he look down in shame

Sirzechs only stare at him with sad expression before turn to Grayfia "What your opinion?" He asked

"I'm not like this Sirzechs-sama... I definitely not like this..." Grayfia said coldly "We sacrifice innocent man to become martyr for us... And a young one.. He not even older than Rias Ojou-sama" She said as her face change to sad expression when she imagine what Kai did

"He sacrifice himself just for Rias and Sona group safety but unconsciously also the three faction from war... Imagine if Serafall find Sona dead and we detect holy aura in the place..." Azazel said and Sirzechs nodded grimly, unlike him Serafall love to Sona are beyond anything. If she found out it will be war immediately

"Did you tell Michael about this?" Sirzechs asked

"No. Michael can't know about this, he are suppose to be God. He can't allow something like this happen... What Kai will do in future is inhumane and will be described as evil. He will fall if he let it happen" Azazel answered and Sirzechs sighed, true what Azazel said. Michael cannot allow something like this happen, it was good thing Kai decide told Azazel

"And i suggest Kai don't want Serafall to know this right?" Sirzechs asked when he recall Serafall expression about Kai betrayal

Oh she angry. She really did, she maybe pay respect to Kai even has little crush due to his similarity with Sona, she even also in denial at first but since she veteran war something like this is common for her

After comfort Sona, Serafall swear when she meet him again she will froze him alive...

"It shouldn't be like this..." Grayfia murmured make both man turn to her. They then see Grayfa has tears rolled on her cheeks "He too young... And yet... It take one most innocent person life to make us become together..." She murmured with sad

"I know... But still... All we can do now is continue Kai sacrifice... He has become spy in there, picked by Uroboros dragon Ophis itself... We will try our best..." Azazel said with bitter smile

"Yes we did." Sirzechs added

**Flashback off**

* * *

Kai POV

"Are Kai okay?" Ophis asked me

"I'm fine Ojou-chan. Thanks for help yesterday.." I smiled to her

Yesterday was really bad for me... I almost loss myself... If it not because Jin-sensei words and memories of everyone...

I already gone insane...

"Its fine. Friends help each other..." Ophis said with her emotionless face. I smiled, of course it also thanks to her i manage to hold my mind to keep sane...

"Did Kai need hug?" She asked me and i laughed

"Not need Ojou-chan. Go to bathroom and do your ritual. I will prepare breakfast for everyone..." I said and she nodded before go to bathroom

I held my temple and close my eyes for moment...

...

This is my path... With the dead of higher of church.. The purity of church will heal in time... The church won't go to the dark path...

But... What troubled me is Frostmourne

Yesterday... When i fight and start to wield it... I feel no remorse... I didn't feel any pity... Just plain... Like i doing that like daily...

Only when i accidentally found the picture on hand one of exorcists corpse i snapped back... I can feel guilt and any other feeling come after that...

**_"Kai. This sword is not suppose to be wielded by human... Our predecessor found it by accident... This sword won't accept malice intent and nature energy forever.. The more you use it.. The more your soul corrupted by it... That's why our predecessor merely use this sword to dismiss malice intent inside him... I once wield it and use it in battle against devil and fallen angel that attack me... True this sword is powerful... But after wield it i feel something inside me gone... That's why i stop using this sword..." Jin explained _**

Sensei word echoed on my head once again... True Frostmourne are dangerous... It really dangerous... I even didn't care when i killed those people... It power is great, it even greater than Gram! I felt invincinble when i wield it! As if i can slay God using it!

But that power is come with price...

...

I turn my gaze slowly to window on my room

Mom.. Dad... Nii-san... Asia.. Rias-nee... Sona-sempai... Akeno-sempai... Koneko... Everyone...

Their pained face when i betray them flashed on my head... I... I'm sorry...

I miss you all... I really am... I'm sorry for betraying you guys and hurt you all...

I clenched my fist tightly with sad expression and hold the urge for crying... I can't... I can't cry... I doing this for them... I have to become strong... I must!

I wipe the tears that formed on corner of my eyes and sighed before get off from my bed and go down... There's no point to brooding... For now i need to prepare breakfast for everyone...

I then go to the kitchen and see Arthur already awake and drink tea on living room

"You're late... Usually you wake faster than me..." He commented

"Well.. Yesterday take a lot from me..." I said with stoic voice as i walk to the kitchen

"Is that so..." He replied "What for breakfast?"

"An toast, coffee/tea, sausage, and omelet..." I answered as i open the fridge and pull out egg and sausage

"Western?" He asked

"Yes... Vali said he bored of japanese.. I will give fish sausage to Kuroka later.. As for Bikou i think banana juice will enough for him.." I answered as i start to cook

"..."

"..."

We fell into silence... I don't mind actually. Its not like i have something to talk anyway...

"You feel guilty about yesterday aren't you?" He asked after we fell silence for few minutes

"If i not then i are psycho..." I answered nonchalantly. Even i not see it, i can tell Arthur look into me with unreadable expression

"I actually don't care about church or they teaching, and maybe i also battle maniac like the Vali and Bikou... But i am still human Kai.." He said with neutral tone "No.. Not just human.. Even Bikou and Vali will be troubled if they on your position... We maybe group of battle freak Kai.. I can tell you also enjoying battle inside your blood. It very clear on your eyes when we spar on your place..."

I didn't deny it... Its true i actually enjoying fight... Though not to their level but i also enjoying myself when i clashing blade with Arthur...

"However... We are not people who kill innocent just for fun..." Arthur said sternly and i flinched when hearing that

"I'm not killing them for fun.." I replied simply

"I know... I won't said what you did evil... But i also won't say what you did is good... What you did are neither evil or good... True in public it looks evil.. But in people who has enough with higher church attitude, what you did is good... Its doesn't matter what public see, doesn't matter what you be seen in public... As long the end of result will be good.. People will accept it in time..."

I blinked hearing that... That's... That's very deep... I can't help but smiled a little

"I know..." I said simply as i break the egg to the bowl

"Good then..." He replied

"The news about what your massacre at church already being knew to the whole organization..." Vali told me

"I see..." I said stoically

Currently The Outlaws are on meeting. We do this if there some event happen. We talk about the event, then monitor them. Are it involve our goal? Is it hinder our move to defeat Great Red? Are there benefit of that event so we can use it to defeat Great Red?

"You do know that there are one person who manage to warn the Alliance before he died right?" He asked and i nodded

"Actually, that person already died. I use Frostmourne ability for him to make him life until he passed the message.." I answered make everyone blinked in surprise

"Your sword has ability to play with dead?" Vali asked with narrow eyes and i nodded again "And you didn't tell us because?"

"I still not sure about that sword. My teacher said it just rumor. But apparently its true..." I said and i'm not lie, Jin-sensei did say it just rumor "And also that sword is dangerous Vali..."

"Explain.." Vali commanded

"When i use that sword. When i kill people, i didn't feel anything... And i mean anything... No satisfaction, no pity, no fear, no angry, no guilty, completely nothing... As if i become puppet..." I said with grim tone Le Fay has worry expression hearing this while the other not seem bothered

"Is that so... Then be careful using that sword. That really dangerous" Vali warned and i nodded "Your act attract many attention, especially Old Satan faction. One of main member of it, Shalba Beelzebub want to meet you"

I blinked when hearing this... Clearly not expect that

"Why?" I asked and he shrugged

"Probably want to see your red eyes what you called it?"

"Sharingan"

"Ah yes. He seem want to see your Sharingan. They also give you tittle because of your massacre you know.. They call you **Akai-me no Shinokishi (Red Eyed Death Knight)**" Vali told me and i blinked

That quite cool tittle

"Is that so..." I said with stoic face

"Well it suit you well seeing Frostmourne has ability to raise dead and you also master of Senjutsu who can manipulate life force.." Arthur commented while stroke his chin "Sword that can revive dead... I will look again about it..."

"Doesn't care but Kai you really kickass! You even killed Elite Guard that consider be almost on par with Ultimate class devil!" Bikou grinned

"Thanks.." I reply simply while eating and glance to Ophis who eating without giving any comment. Her manner increased good

"Nya! Today we train space manipulation!" Kuroka said to me while eat her sausage

"Ah. Sorry but i train with Le Fay today." I said as i glance to Le Fay who immediately beamed in happy

"Yes! We will train..." She paused and tilted her head to me "What we going to train today?"

The rest of us save for Ophis sweatdropped

"How to make barrier to protect me." I said and she blinked "I mean barrier like magician. They using magic right? I want to use Senjutsu to be my barrier instead magic surely it will more strong than normal magic barrier right?"

"That... Actually true..." Kuroka said while tap her chin "I never think to use Senjutsu like that. Maybe i also can learn it Nya! How did you have this idea?"

"Well. I realize when spar with Vali on his Balance Breaker he use Shield of Light to cover him and i think why not try Senjutsu?" I answered as i recall fighting him in Balance Breaker. I having hard time hurt him. He really strong in Balance Breaker. Vali look into me and hummed

"That actually not bad..." Vali commented. I nod and turn to Arthur

"Arthur, are you using your Excalibur Ruler?" I asked and he blinked

"Mmm no. Why? You want it?" He asked and i nodded

"Can i borrow it? I will give it back when you need it.." I answered and he hummed

"Well... I'm not using it for now. You can use it" He answered simply and i grinned

With this my Stake Victim Dragon will be stronger!

Ah but calling him Stake Victim Dragon seem strange... Well i will change it to Shinus! Yeah seem suit very well!

"I will help." Ophis said to me

"Well... If Le Fay won't mind..." I glanced to Le Fay. She seem deflated for moment but she quickly nodded

"Sure! Ophis-sama can come!" She said and i inwardly sighed

This going to become problem

* * *

BOOM!

I flying and crash to the wall

"Che!" I grunted as i slowly stand. Currently i was train to create barrier in Senjutsu mode. I already try to create one using Senjutsu but its very weak! Even Le Fay can break it!

I got send away by Le Fay magic attack and my barrier proved useless. It only able to hold normal magical bullet but if blast like B-rank jutsu it will be destroyed instantly

"Are you okay?" Le Fay approach me and help me stand

"I'm fine sensei. Let's continue.." I said as i try to create barrier again by manipulate chakra and nature energy to surround me

This is really tiring. I having hard time to make this barrier, it make my Senjutsu mode time become more short

Usually i can maintain Senjutsu mode straight for 12 hours and while using Senjutsu and Balance Breaker, it become 9 hours but making barrier seem more exhausting than those two

"Here i go!" Le Fay said and blast me again with magic. I stand firm and let the magic hit me who covered in barrier

When it hit the attack got splitted into "Y" shape but slowly my barrier cracked and

BOOM!

Damnit!

I groan a little and slowly stand, this is so hard lucky i wear my armor if not i will be dead

"Why i can't make strong barrier..." I murmured aloud with sigh. Manipulate nature energy to become barrier its harder than i thought

As i recall Vali shield is come from his huge magical reserve. I maybe have huge reserve but not huge like him. Using Senjutsu also hard. Haahhh how i should do this?

"You okay?" Ophis asked me

"I'm fine Ojou-chan... Just confused.." I sigh a little while pat her head and she nod blankly

"Don't give up my student! You will able to master it in time! Its not easy to create strong shield of light like Vali-sama!" Le Fay cheered me and i nodded to her

"Hai. Le Fay-sensei, let's continue" I said as i create barrier again and she nodded again

* * *

I currently on backyard of Outlaws HQ with Ophis. We build this base in some forest on England. I stare at thug in front of me who unconscious. The thug in front of me is rapist and criminal that i kidnap from prison. He was sentenced to dead so i cast illusion to believe that he already dead in reality i kidnap him

I summon Frostmourne and slowly unsheath it. Instantly a evil aura and malice intent leaked out from Frostmourne. I already tell Ophis to place barrier around us so i won't alert everyone. I stab the sword in ground before go into lotus position

'Frostmourne...' I called

**"****Ahhh so we meet again wielder.. Ku, ku, ku and you brought sacrifice for us. I assume you want to talk with us?****"** It asked me

'Yes.. Unlike all my wielder before. They are fight in light path but i fight in dark path so i will use you often' I replied

**"****Hahaha! Finally! A worthy wielder! All wielder before you only using us to feed their malice intent! We bored only to be used like that. We are sword to kill, to curse, to raise the dead. We are sword that guard Cocytus****!"** It said with glee and i can tell it very happy

'I'm only using you when i fight against large group of enemy or person who i want to kill. Do not think you will be used often...' I replied calmly

**"Arrogant boy. But fine! Is been a while we been used so we won't complain. Beside being wielded by person from another dimension where we only life in game is interesting"**

My eyes widened hearing this, he knew?!

'How you know about that?' I demanded and i can tell it smirk when i asked

**"We can see your memories. We can see your soul.. There's nothing you can hide as long you wield us. We even can tell the dead soul inside you is from another world that try to escape from reincarnation on his world by using Primordial God power."**

I see... I shouldn't be surprised but still it surprising me. But i not understand why Jin-sensei and my predecessor won't talk to Frostmourne, surely if just talk it will be fine right?

**"You know. Our previous wielder actually can't talk to us like this, only you can."**

'What?! What you mean?!' I asked starting to panic inside

**"The more wielder get contact with us. The more he/she will get corrupted by us. But you aren't.. I can tell it because our corrupt go into the dead soul inside you not your primary soul. Something that i found strange..."** It explained surprising me again

Wow... I don't know either should be grateful seeing Madara dead soul inside me saving me. But then why the last time i using it i got affected?

As if reading my mind Frostmourne answered

**"When you wield us last time we corrupting your soul. But after you snapped from your grief suddenly our affect transferred to the dead soul instead your soul"**

'Is that so... Very interesting indeed...' I replied calmly

**"The other reason why our previous wielders won't talk to us it because our power. Our power is so great that will make human lust our power!"** It said smugly.

True... It was human nature actually to collect power. If we weak minded then the power will control us. Only the strong mind will able to hold the temptation of it

However, the stronger power, the stronger it tempting us. And i sure why the predecessor won't talk to Frostmourne because it will be better if they didn't know Frostmourne maximum power

But if i immune then..

'Tell me your abilities...' I asked and i immediately hear wicked laugh from Frostmourne

**"Hahaha! You aren't weak minded human. You have brave heart for a boy. We can raise dead like you did, we can bring out unmelted ice from the Cocytus! We can turn the life one to undead! We can absorb soul and imprison it inside us! We can cut through dragon scale like normal sword! We can cut God like mortal! But we won't work if you didn't offer us blood.. If you didn't offer us blood, we will eat your soul!"** It explained with crazy tone and i consume the information acutely

Indeed... Frostmourne power are very tantalizing... To give the power that able cut God... If it fall to the hand like Cao Cao... It will be dangerous

'Can i use you to intimidate my enemy? I mean i only unsheath you and reveal you but not use you to battle' I asked

**"Hmmm that interesting question... Yes, as long after that you feed us more than one man blood i gladly going to be used like that. Beside having someone cower in fear because my presence is feel good"** It laugh madly and i smirked, this will be good then

"Oh,and your origin?' I asked again

**"Hahaha! Once upon a time, there Necromancer who made deal and work for Hades, his name Ner'zhul. Ner'zhul are the strongest Necromancer ever life! Due to his power Hades visit him and offer him to work under him..."**

**"Long short story, Ner'zhul are insane man and start to experiment with soul inside Cocytus and the ice Cocytus itself behind Hades back, he even using Ultimate Grim Reaper to his experiment. The result it created us, however that time it still not perfect and can't be wielded by human! So one day he visit Blackheart, Mephistopheles son far in north to kill him."**

**"Unfortunately Blackheart manage to hurt Ner'zhul to the near dead door before Ner'zhul able to kill him. Ner'zhul knew he will be dead, even if he survive Hades will found out about us and Hades will kill him. So he stab himself using us, and bury us deep inside north. Until your predecessor find us and you know the rest"**

I processing this information slowly with calm expression. Wow, this Ner'zhul person must be very insane to do experiment behind God of Dead back.. And few day ago i just playing with soul from Cocytus... Ohh if i meet Hades i feel i going to get trouble

'I see... Well then i think i already had enough.. We will speak again next time...' I said

**"We don't care. As long you give us blood and use us in battle then we will gladly fight on your side ku, ku, ku"**

With that i slowly open my eyes and rise Frostmourne before stab the criminal in front of me, killing him instantly. I then feel the entire blood of man is got sucked by Frostmourne, leaving only bone from his corpse

"Done Kai?" Ophis asked me and i nodded

"Ojou-chan. Next time if you had meeting can i join?" I asked

"Sure. Kai my friend, Kai should stick with me" She said blankly and i smiled while pat her head

"Don't worry Ojou-chan... Until you can life with your own and won't be manipulated with ease. I will stick with you.." I said

"Did Kai will stand at my side forever? I can give Kai immortality if Kai want..." She asked and i laughed

"Ojou-chan. I will love to do that, however it not necessary. I only human and one day i must die.. It natural for us.." I said

"But i don't want Kai to die..." She said with scowl while i ony smiled sadly

"One day i will be dead Ojou-chan. But before i dead i will make sure Ojou-chan will has many friends so you can talk and play with them..." I replied. Ophis look into me blankly and slowly place her hand on her chest

"I... I feel i want to blast Kai for saying that... Can i blast you?" She asked and i become pale

"Ojou-chan if you did that i will dead now.." I said nervously and she staring at me with still blank face

"Don't worry it will only hurt like Zhao Yun Musou attack. May i?" She asked as she lift one her hand up and i become more pale

"No. No. L-Let go back to HQ i will create many Taiyaki for you." I said as i quickly spun her and push her

"Taiyaki.." She said with shining eyes and i let out sigh of relief before i smiled. She start to growing emotion.. Its good... I hope she will become good Dragon God...

She almost like Asia...

...

Asia... Nii-san... What did you all doing now?

"Oh by the way Kai... Can we play this?" Ophis asked as she pull out disk out of nowhere. I take it then look before my eyes widened

This is Playboy : The Mansion! WTF! Where the hell she get this?!

"Ojou-chan... Where you get this from?" I asked with forced smile and twitched eyebrow

"Bikou and Kuroka..." She answered and tick mark appear on my forehead

That's it! No fish and banana for those two tonight! Damn those two pervert!

* * *

Is been 2 weeks... My training went well. I can create barrier that able to block High-class devil attack. My magic and chakra reserves also grow bigger and my physical body also become stronger. I able to awake my third Sacred Gear which is very surprising me

According to Albion and everyone who i ask, my third Sacred Gear are not Longinus, it level maybe high but it depend on Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth to attack. I still can't master it very well but in time i'm sure i will

"So you are Akai-me no Shinokishi"

I currently on my armor with my Sharingan active; Yawarakai-Te and Frostmourne strapped on my right and left hip, stare at man in front of me. He wear light armor and cape

"And you are?" I asked

"Shalba Beelzebub the descendant of Beelzebub..." He answered with little smirk

"Ah... I hear from Vali that you want to meet me. What you want?" I asked stoically

"Nothing. I just curious about you." He answered simply

I turn away from him and glance to Ophis who sit on my side

We are on meeting with Old Satan faction. This faction are the largest one among the many factions of Khaos Brigade. We waiting for Creuserey Asmodeus and Diodora Astaroth

"You seem close to Ophis. What you want from it?" He asking me and i narrowed my eyes when hear what he call Ophis

"I'm **_her_** butler and bodyguard. Where **_she_** go i going there. I'm not present last time because i had business to do" I reply with emotionless

"Heh! Sentiment and here i was thinking maybe you are the worthy human. But just like your brother both of you useless.." He scoffed and i didn't reply after that

Few minutes later Diodora and Creuserey come from the door followed by Diodora peerage and few devils. I can tell Diodora glare immediately when seeing me but i ignore it though inside i want to use Tsukuyomi to make his brain to puddle

"Why he here?!" Diodora pointed and growl to me

"He my private servant. You said you want to talk right? What you want?" Ophis cut me before i able to answer

"Ah right. I need more of you snake.." Diodora answered

"I already give you 2. Why you need it more?" Ophis asked

"Well... We need it to win the Rating Game. You know Twilight Healing right? The Sacred Gear that can heal everyone. We had make device that can rotate it effect become to harming people!" Diodora smiled and i inwardly growled

They plan to using Asia!

"And then what?" Ophis asked again make everyone blinked

'Strange... It never complain or asking us to the detail when we ask for it snakes... Did this human presence affect it?' Shalba thought as he narrowed his eyes to Kai

I caught Shalba narrowed his eyes to me. Heh! He must be surprised that Ophis somehow act like this

"Well... We... We... We can kill the current Maous! And then we can give you the area of Dimensional Gap in Underworld!" Diodora said with sweat poured on his forehead and i can tell he nervous. Ophis stare at him blankly without emotion before she look into me

"What your opinion Kai?" She asked and surprising everyone even me

"Excuse me Ophis but why you asking this human?" Creuserey glare to me

"I need his opinion does it matter?" Ophis asked back

"You need opinion for this filthy human?! Even if he defeated Elite Guards, doesn't mean he are worthy!" Diodora sneered to me. I didn't respond merely keep calm and waiting for he finish

"Is that the way you talk to your leader?" I asked calmly and he sneered

"Shut up your mouth filthy human! I didn't allow you to speak!" Diodora growled. I quickly pull out Yawarakai-Te and stab it in ground then it let out the holy aura that almost on par with Durandal make every devil tensed

"Mind your manner bat. I don't care if you insult me but if you disrespect to Ojou-sama i make sure your head will be off." I said in cold tone and my eyes morphed to EMS then glowing as i enter Senjutsu mode

"I'd like to see you-" He paused when i blast him with killing intent mixed with genjutsu to entire room that make a demon Sharingan **(The one that Itachi use when fighting Sasuke except it teeth are sharper)** appear behind me make Diodora eyes widened and his body start to shaking

'What the hell is that thing?!' Creuserey thought with shock

'How... Interesting... He are better than the rumor!' Shalba smirked before he glare to Diodora 'Damn it brat! You can fail our plan! Why can't you shut your mouth for once?!'

"You like to see what?" I asked coldly to Diodora who has his jaw wide open, cold sweat poured from his head, his eyes widened in fear and his entire body shaking. Under my helmet i had the crazy grin that i ever had and inwardly i laughing like crazy man! I'm so enjoying torture him like this! Quake with fear! Cower in awe! Cry and wail before me trash!

"Now, now Kai. Not need to be like that, i'm sure he will learn to silence right?" Shalba glared to Diodora who only nodded

"If you say so Shalba-san..." I calmed myself and dismiss the illusion make Diodora breath in relief

"Now since Ojou-sama want to hear my opinion.." I paused and glance to Ophis who staring at me "My opinion is. Give it to him. Their plan are good actually. If it success then we can gain advantage and get more close to defeat Great Red"

Ophis nodded to me before under her sleeve a black snake appear and slither to Diodora. Who only take it then put it to bottle with gulp

"When you going to attack?" Ophis asked

"Ah. We going to do it in Rating Game when Rias Gremory fight against Diodora.." Shalba answered. I inwardly deadpanned hearing this

What kind of idiot are they? The Rating Game will be watched by everyone! Surely they not stupid enough to make move when there 4 Maou + Azazel in there right? Are they want to dead or what? Not to mention i heard from Azazel Odin the Chief Norse God also will be there!

I can retort and tell them that was stupid but well... Since i want they to dead i think i will shut my mouth off... Nii-san will kill you if he find out what you did to Asia. I will let Nii-san have his fun with you and after that i will kidnap you before you died then torture you in endless Tsukuyomi...

"I think we already have what we want. We will excuse ourselves then." Shalba said as he stand and bowed to Ophis before leave. Crueserey stand and bow as well he glance to me for moment before leaving. Diodora who still shaking bowed nervously and glare to me but my eyes spin with fast for second make him yelped and quickly leave from the room. I grinned under my helmet seeing this! Oh his pain is the greatest pleasure to me! I can't wait until i rip his head off

"Kai..." Ophis called me and i turn to her "Did i doing well?"

"Yes, Ojou-chan. Very well in fact. But we will need to make them more respect you..." I smiled warmly and pat her head

"Hai. Let's go home. I want Taiyaki and i need to upgrade my tools using Mysterile" She said as she stand and i sweatdropped. She seem enjoy playing Harvest Moon. In fact she already passed 1 year and has upgrade her house to lv1

"Yes Ojou-chan." I said with smile and summon magic circle to teleport us back

* * *

[So Ophis just want to defeat Great Red and attain... Silent World?] Azazel asked me through the cell phone

"Yes... She not evil like what you all expect. She actually pretty naïve and pure..." I answered

[Is that so... Anything else? ] Azazel asked

"They plan to attack when Diodora fight Rias-nee. In there Diodora will kidnap Asia and use some tool to rotate the effect of her Twilight Healing from healing to hurt and the target are the 4 Maous..." I told him

[Hmmm... Can you gain information about this device?] He asked

"I will try my best though i sure i won't gain it. Our faction are different Azazel, which mean we has our own base and knowing Old Satan Faction the largest faction. They must be have many base. Maybe hundred or more... But i will try to gain information about it.." I said

[Good, don't worry we won't blame you if you fail...] Azazel said in his cheerful tone

"I think that's all i can report.."

[Ah very well then. By the way there will be party for gathering of Young Devil.]

"Let me guess. You want me to come right?" I asked in statement tone

[Yes true. Sirzechs and Grayfia want to have word with you... I think they pissed about your act ]

"*sigh* I won't come then, knowing Grayfia-san she will freeze me and make me spill everything to Rias-nee and Sona.. Not to mention Serafall is there..." I said with shudder and Azazel bark to laugh

[Bwahahaha! Don't worry we will make your meeting secret! Would you come? Or i should hand this phone to Grayfia?] He asked

"Do that and i will tell your secret to Shemhaza." I shot back and i can tell Azazel become pale

[Alright! Alright! Geez! I'm just kidding!] Azazel said in panic and i smirked [So.. Will you come?]

"*sigh* Fine then i will come. But it won't my real body come instead my clone since i can't leave without Ophis permission" I said

[Eh? Why not leave like usual?] He asked clearly surprised

"Among the members of Outlaws i the one who often go. I have to know my place and stay with her. Beside if using clone, i won't get hit by Grayfia-san" I said simply make Azazel snorted

[Farewell then.. The party will be 3 days again... I will tell you how to get in tomorrow after i report this to Sirzechs.] He said

"Yes.. I think our conversation are over. Good night Azazel" I said

[Yes good night and may Father spirit be with you, **Akai-me no Shinokishi **..] Azazel said in genuine tone. I smirk a bit when hear him call me by my nickname it actually cool though also scary

"Hn!" I grunted and cut off the communication before sighing.. 3 days huh?

Let see what dress i should wear

* * *

**Attention! Attention! I just got PM about the error in Kai Susanoo picture! I try my best to found the same picture but i can't. So i changed the Susanoo. The new image already posted on my profile, so do Kai Stake Victim Dragon.**

**For Kai True Susanoo i already has the picture and you will see it later!**

**And for harem**

**Ise : Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Irina, Kunou, OC?(Up to suggestion)**

**Kai : Asia, Sona, Koneko, Serafall, Xenovia, Le Fay, Ophis, Rossweisse**

**Kai being OP. No. He not OP. He still human! He maybe can give good fight and battle on par but it just matter of time until he down. He also won't use Frostmourne often except battle in war. He just on par with Cao Cao that's all. Like Sig, Kai strength only on Frostmourne and Susanoo. Do you think his armor will stand a chance against God level enemy? Heck no! It will be destroyed instantly if got few good hit!**

**And for Fairy Guardian and Descendant of Beelzebub. Next week they will be updated! I can finish DoB but FG really take a lot from me. I still confuse either i should skip the game or not.**

**Oh by the way, **di**d** write lemon are illegal? I**s** it going to make my **s**tory got ****d****elete****d plea**s**e tell me i really nee****d to know************************

************************Ja Ne************************


	21. Reunion

**Chapter 20. Reunion**

* * *

Outlaws HQ, Basement 1

"You want to go to the party?" I asked

"Yep!" Kuroka answered happily

Currently i and Kuroka are in training for Space Manipulation in Senjutsu. My healing ability already on par with her so i study the next lesson

"You just want to see Koneko right?" I deadpanned and she blushed

I already ask her about Koneko and the truth about why she gone berserk. The truth is she did that to protect Koneko, something that i found same like me. I feel better when know there someone who also sacrifice herself for good thing. At least i'm not alone

"Her name Shirone. Nya!" Kuroka pouted

"Yes i know but she want to be called Koneko if not why she didn't introduce herself as Shirone?" I asked again and she huffed her cheek

"I won't comment what you going do to her since our condition are similar. We both stride to dark path so the person we love can life in peace" I commented and she smile a bit

"Yes i know. When i heard the reason why you join us i remember myself who kill my old master to save Shirone. That's why i want to meet you so badly.. We both sacrifice ourselves to save the person we love... Its like having another sibling, Nya!" She said with smile and i smiled a bit too

"I must say i really miss Nii-san and the other but... Spending time with you all also fine. It kind of remind me to home.." I replied and she giggling before glomped me in her breast

"I always want to have little brother Nya! Nekoshu is rare to be male Nya!" She said while hugging me tightly

"Kuwroukwa ywo swuffofcawt mwe!" I yelled between her breast and she blinked before release me and stuck her tongue out

"Sorry, Nya!" She said childishly

"Hn!" I grunted while inhale large amount of air and exhale it "Let's continue to train..."

"Alright Nya!" She replied before told me to create barrier and manipulate the space again

* * *

"Kai, Ann heart already went to yellow..." Ophis report to me and i sweatdropped

"Is that so... Very good then..." I said with forced smile under my helmet

"I still think Karen are the best girl.." Le Fay said to Ophis

"Ann are great girl. She can cook, that mean she can make Taiyaki..." Ophis said with shining eyes and i sweatdropped again

You can't make Taiyaki in Harvest Moon

"Err i don't think Ann can cook Taiyaki in game Ophis-sama..." Le Fay sweatdropped and Ophis blinked before she turn to me

"Really?" She asked

"Yes. You can't cook everything like in real world.." I answered and she seem deflated for moment but quickly replaced with her emotionless face again. I sigh a bit and pull out Taiyaki for her

"Here.." I said and she took it immediately with shining eyes

"Ophis-sama really like Taiyaki..." Le Fay commented and i nodded

"Yes she is.." I chuckle

Currently Ophis, Le Fay and i who wearing my armor are on journey. I want to find Fafnir ex-grave before he got revived by Norse God. According to Ophis, after they resurrect Fafnir they seal the grave once again for unknown reason

I want to find out what it is and take it before another member of Khaos Brigade got it. I already heard rumor about they revive a dragon. I told Ophis about that and when she ask the organization they claim it only a rumor

Something that i found not logical and fishy... I have feeling we have someone that very manipulative inside Khaos Brigade...

I have to be careful Ophis power are very dangerous if it got manipulated by evil person

"So we going to Fafnir Tomb to find some treasure?" Le Fay asked and i nodded

"Yes. Whatever it is. It can be useful for us..." I answered

"A treasure that connected to dragon always great such as Gram, Ascalon, Kusanagi from Yamata no Orochi..." Ophis added and i can't help but agree

"We can use it to fight against Great Red or helping us to gain extra power..." I said and Ophis eyes immediately shining make me chuckle

According to the history the original Siegfried slay Fafnir in German. Siegfried bait Fafnir to some pit of water when Fafnir thirsty, in there he attack and battle Fafnir then come out as winner. After that the Norse God put seal on the pit so no humans can find where Fafnir corpses

So we are now on our way to find where that pit now. Ophis said she knew where is it so we follow her. We then arrive in some giant cave

"Is this where the corpse?" I asked

"No. Inside it there will be pit.. That where Fafnir dead before.." Ophis answered and i nod

"Alright let's go..." I said and about to enter but suddenly i feel 4 presence near us

"Halt! Stop where you are! You entering forbidden area!"

From the cave 4 silver haired man, wearing armor appear. These 4...

"Valkyrie..." Ophis commented and i narrowed my eyes, so this is Valkyrie the being that been said half-God though it only lesser God. One of them step forward and rise his spear

"My name are John, Valkyrie that guard this Tomb. You 4 has trespassing Asgard area. Please go back immediately or we will forced to fight you..." He said and i look calmly to them. I then glance and notice the cave was covered by barrier and strong one too

"Ojou-chan, Le Fay. Could you destroy the barrier silently? I will handle these 4..." I said and the Valkyries hearing this tensed and get to battle stance

"So you 3 are from Khaos Brigade huh? Farewell then! We shall destroy you in the name of Asgard!" John declared before they summon magic circle and i quickly summon Yawarakai-Te

Is been a while since i using you right? Now i will use you again! I raise Yawarakai-Te and send wave of holy energy to them before they able to attack

It hit them directly and creating explosion. When it clear they has bruises on their body but no major injury

"Our turn" John said and then he followed by 3 Valkyries shoot numerous Norse Magic! From fire, thunder, ice and water

I quickly use **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** and dodge the attack. I summon 10 holy-demonic swords in the sky and launch it to them

They seeing this scattered to dodge the rain of swords but i quickly dash to one of them with Yawarakai-Te on my hand and raise it. The Valkyrie seem surprised but he smirked

"Our barrier will-"

SLASH!

With quick slash i got his head off from his body

"You shouldn't depend on your barrier. I had fight with stronger barrier than yours and even it won't able to stop Yawarakai-Te..." I said in monotone and its true. Using Yawarakai-Te is pretty useful. I use it against Vali before and i able to break his shield

"Ginrei!" One of them screamed when i kill one Valkyrie. I jump and dodge several Norse Magic that been shoot to me again. I skidded in ground and grunted. This will be take long time and i don't have time for this

Sorry Yawarakai-Te but i won't using you now... I sheath Yawarakai-Te and summon unsheath Frostmourne from my right hip

The Valkyries sensing the aura that Frostmourne release immediately pale

"T-This aura level!"

"W-What a scary sword! It reek of dead!"

"I can hear thousand howl of soul inside it!"

Yep as expected as Valkyries. I turn to Frostmourne and lift it

'Care to dinner for Demigod?'

**"Ahhhh! Valkyries! Master you really generous person! First Pure blooded Angel, human and then Demigod! We will gladly serve you!"** It replied with maniacsound

'Thanks.. Let slay these Demigod...' I replied before i enter Senjutsu mode and my Sharingan start to glowing. Black lightning start to cracked and surround my body, this is** Raiton no Yoroi**. I has master it to the fullest!

With combined of Senjutsu that increase my speed beyond human and help by **Raiton no Yoroi**, i become very fast and on par with Vali when he on Balance Breaker

I quickly gone from sight with black flash following my trail and immediately appear in front of one Valkyrie

"Bye..." I said simply before stab him in chest using Frostmourne and move my hand vertically and slash him into two killing him instantly

John and the other still shocked as they look into me and i stare back to their eyes then trapped them in genjutsu the moment our eyes meet

I walk to them slowly and rise Frostmourne then cut their heads off. And i place Frostmourne to the ground to suck their blood until nothing left and i did it to the other Valkyries

"You done?" Le Fay asked me as i turn to her and nod

"The barrier?" I asked

"Ophis-sama has broke it the before you kill the first Valkyrie!" She said and i blinked, it was very fast

Well as expected from Dragon God

Ophis then walk to me and stare to me

"Let's go.."

I nodded with my eyes turn to smile

"Good job Ojou-chan.. I expect no less from you, you are the best.." I said warmly with smile and Ophis stare at me blankly with her mouth turn to 'o' and nod slowly

"Hey! What about me?" Le Fay Pouted and i turn to to her with same smile

"Yes you also great Le Fay. Really, and to think you are middle-school age..." I said and pat her head, she seem happy about this had i not turn to Le Fay i will see Ophis blush for second before it replaced by her usual blank face

'What.. What is this feeling? It feel... Warm... And my heart rate increase a bit...' Ophis who stare at Kai that talking to Le Fay with blush before she calm herself and the blush replaced by her emotionless face again

I turn and see the cave. Great it will be dark inside.. Ophis maybe won't have problem. I then unsheath Yawarakai-Te and it edge glowing with yellow light

"Let's enter. Ojou-chan you the one who know the way please led us.." I said and she nod before walk in front of us and we follow her

When we enter Le Fay immediately cling on me and whimpered

"I-It like the one in horror movie!" She whimpered and i sweatdropped, she fight against Valkyries and another thing that stronger but afraid to thing like this? I can't help but smile softly seeing this cute scene. Well, she was a kid after all and also human. I grasp her hand firmly and smile to her

"Its going to be okay. I will protect you..." I said and she look into me with blush before nod and lower her head. I turn to the front and see Ophis stare at me blankly

"Err, Ojou-chan?" I asked and she turn around and continue walking

I blinked seeing this... Strange...

We keep walking for almost 10 minutes until i see there light in corner of way

"We here..." Ophis stated

We arrive on outside, there no more dark place instead now we are in rocky field and there also giant pit. The pit size maybe around 20M and it deep maybe 30M! I take a look below and notice there black liquid pool inside the pool

"What is that?" I asked as i look to the black liquid pool

"Fafnir blood..." Ophis answered

His blood?! The blood of Dragon King. So this is what Norse God hiding?! A blood of Fafnir!

I heard Dragon blood can be useful for many thing! Hmm let see what can i get from his blood...

Ah right!

"Well... Ojou-chan you don't happen to have dragon bone aren't you?" I asked in joked tone and she blinked before she turn to some area and slowly giant skeleton western dragon around 10M appear! Holy shit!

"You really have it?!" I exclaimed in shock

"Yes. That one of dragon that been sacrifice for me. After that i will give blessing to the dragon that give me sacrifice.." She answer nonchalantly make me blinked. Is that... So... Well...

"Err what corpse it is?" I asked

"Blizzard Dragon..." Ophis said and i whistled. A high-class one

"W-Wah! Kai! Are you planning to use Necromancy?!" Le Fay asked me and i nodded

"Yes. Using blood of Fafnir and Blizzard Dragon skeleton. It will make quite strong Undead Dragon... And... We will see if we can add Ojou-chan snake too..." I said

"B-But Hades will angry to us!"

"Le Fay. We have Heavenly Dragon and Dragon God on our side..." I deadpanned and Le Fay blinked before rub her head sheepishly

"Ups!" She stick her tongue out with smile

"Well... Let's revive this dragon.." I said as i pull out Frostmourne, i already feed him before so now i can use it "Ojou-chan. Put that skeleton to Fafnir blood and throw one of your snake to it.."

Ophis nodded before the giant skeleton slowly floating and dropped to the pool of black blood. She then lifted her head and one her snake come and jumped inside the pit

Good... Now...

I unsheath it and instantly the evil aura from Frostmourne spreaded, flooding the entire area make Le Fay gasped when she sense the aura

"W-What a enormous evil aura!" She stammered and i nodded

'Frostmourne...' I called

**"Yes wielder? What you want from us?"** It answer my call

'I'm sure now you already know what i going to do. The question is, are you strong enough? And how strong the dragon we can make?'

**"Hmmm... Interesting thing you going to do... We don't know how strong it gonna be but to revive strong existence such dragon and pull out dragon soul from Cocytus are not easy... We also going to borrow your power... A large amount of your power..."**

'Is that so...' I then began to thinking, this isn't good. If i too exhausted i can't meet Sirzechs and Grayfia later 'How about using Ophis power?'

**"Hmm... Yes, yes it can be done since you also use one of her snake as ingredient to revive the dragon... Told her to place her hands on your back... Then follow the word that i speak in your head"**

'Consider it done!'."Ojou-chan i going to need your help" I said to her who nodded

"What can i do?" She asked

"Place your hands on my back.." I said and she nodded then place her hands "Le Fay, create barrier around us.." I commanded and she nodded

I extend Frostmourne that let out blueish aura and point it to the black pool below me. I focus it energy to the edge and it become more bright and glare to the pool of black blood below me. I then hear Frostmourne start to speak so i follow it

**"Akoúste ti****̱****n ékkli****̱****sí****̱****mou, i****̱****psychí****̱****ti****̱****s kataraménos drákos pou pagidev****̱****ménos mésa Ko****̱****kytós. Sí****̱****mera boró****̱****na sas apelef****̱****theró****̱****sei apó ti****̱****fylakí****̱****sas sto vraveío gia ti****̱****n exypi****̱****réti****̱****si****̱****mou. Katéchete af****̱****tó to ptó****̱****ma kai zo****̱****ntaní****̱****kai páli sto ónoma tou thanátou ippóti****̱****s! (Hear my call, soul of cursed dragon that trapped inside Cocytus. Today i free you from your prison in prize to serving me. Possess this corpse and alive once again in the name of death knight!)"** I bellowed and a blueish aura shoot like laser to the black pool beneath me

The sky slowly turn to dark, thunder roared, wind dance wildly. The black pool slowly glowing in blue light similar like the one i shot, and it slowly gather and cover the entire skeleton Blizzard Dragon that Ophis throw. I can tell Frostmourne immediately suck my power when this happen. The earth tremble strongly as the ground around us shaking like giant stomp it

**"Kataraménos Drákos pou échoun fylakisteí vathiá mésa Ko̱kytós ... Akoúste klí̱si̱mou! O chrónos tou gia sas na af̱xi̱theí kai páli kai servírete néo afénti̱sou! Sto ónoma tou thanátou ippóti̱s! Sí̱ko̱! (Cursed Dragon that been imprisoned deep inside Cocytus... Hear my call! Its time for you to rise once again and serve your new master! In the name of death knight! Arise!)"** I roared as my voice mixed with Frostmourne

The blue light from pool grow brighter and suddenly a giant skeleton claw shot up from the black blood. And slowly the giant skull head dragon with glowing blue eyes arise. His tail come out next then followed by feet. The skeleton-dragon slowly rise from the pool of his own blood and let out another roar that destroy everything surround it.

The skeleton-dragon flying from the pit and dashed to the sky followed by poll of black blood behind his tail. The skeleton landed in front of us and the black blood immediately wash him

The black blood slowly crawl to his skeleton and it shaped into tendon, then to solid muscle and slowly it morphed into black-gold scale

When it done, standing in front of us ar black-golden western dragon that is more than 10 meters tall, he has horn on the tip of his nose. His eyes are bright blue and there also glowing blue aura in middle of his chest

I can feel the power that he radiate! It maybe reek of dead and evil but... It strong! Heck! It on par with Satan-class monster!

"Hello... Welcome back to living world..." I greet with smirk and he turn his head to me

"Milord..." He bowed his head to me and i nodded before suddenly fatigue start to appear on my body. I grunted and fall to one knee while gasping for breath

"Kai!" Le Fay approach me and help me to stand

"I... *pant*... I'm fine..." I gasped as i try to regain my breath. Damn! It take a lot from me! 80% of my chakra is gone! I glance to Ophis who stare at me blankly

"I also little tired..." She said and i blinked in surprise. It even manage to make the second strongest being in world tired? It must be take a lot power. I glanced to the dragon in front of me before slowly stand again

"You will need a name..." I said as i glance to him and think the name... Hmm... Ah! Right i will use the one in WoW "Saphiron... Your name will be Saphiron..."

Saphiron bow his head to me in acknowledgment and i smiled

"You will only obey to me and Ophis... Understood?" I asked

"Yes Milord..." He said again and i nodded

"Saphiron. I want you to hide in here. I will send food for you every week. Always ready if i call you through Frostmourne.." I commanded

"Understood..." He bowed before he enter the forest and gone. I sighed and let myself sit to the ground tiredly

"I'm tired... Honestly..." I said as i hold the urge to fall sleep due to exhausted. This is one of the basic weakness of human, unlike supernatural being. We have limit on stamina. Ours weaker than them...

"With this we have dragon that on par with Dragon King on our side. Though i'm sure this dragon will only on par with Dragon King but we gain ourselves strong allies." I commented

"Yes... One step closer to defeat Great Red.." Ophis said with shining eyes and i chuckle

"Now we have Saphiron on our side. Who next?" Le Fay asked

"I don't know. I can't just revive the dead like this with ease. Hades will come after me if i keep bothering his realm" I answered as i remove my helmet and inhale a massive amount of air and let it out slowly then relax my mind

It will be better then if i visit him soon rather than make he come to me...

Yes... But before that i have to make sure i'm strong enough so i can hold my ground against Hades.. My armor will shatter with ease if i fight against him..

Le Fay staring at Kai for moment. She very worry to Kai that he always use something dangerous, from Frostmourne, fighting the Elite Guard, and then this take a risk with Hades.

Well it true she has crush on the red eyed knight. She won't deny it, Kai are perfect material for boyfriend! His face are above standard, he kind, care for his comrade, good in cooking, smart. A perfect one! Though he lack of emoiton if about romatic relationship and have bad sense of humor

She smile when see Kai face who in deep thought but her eyes widened. For moment she swear Kai eyes instead glowing red it was glowing blue for moment

'Eh? What is that?' She thought as she blinked once but there nothing wrong with Kai eyes. Shrugged she decide to ignore it

* * *

One day before party

"What?" I stare blankly at Kuroka

"I want you to go with me Nya!" Kuroka said

"And why i should go with you?" I deadpanned

"Well! You the second person who knew Shirone, Nya! Maybe she will join if you the one who invite her..." Kuroka grinned and i deadpanned more to her

"You do realize she won't join no matter what right? And i also traitor in her eyes..." I stare blankly at her

"Mou! Fine! But help me to persuade her later okay?" She begged

"Who going to take care Ojou-chan?" I asked as i point to Ophis who playing Harvest Moon behind me

"Can't you ask her permission?" She asked and i sighed

"Among members of Outlaws i the one who often leave. What Vali will think if i keep leaving?"

"I will take responsible for that! Please help your Onee-chan"

I look into her who has begging face with stoic face. I swear slowly her eyes got bigger! And where the hell that tears come from?

Groaned inwardly, i merely sigh outside. My plan was only sending clone but looks like i also have to go

"Fine. I will go with you..." I sighed and ruffle my hair she immediately beamed with big smile and glomp me on her chest again

"Nya! Thank you! Nya!" She said happily

"Wai dwon cwawe! Wetw mwe wgwo!" I yelled from her breast

"Kai let's play-waaa!" Le Fay who just enter immediately yelled in surprise seeing us and she has blush on her face

"K-Kuroka-sama! Let Kai go!" Le Fay said as she approaching us and pulling me but Kuroka held me with tight

"Nya! Why? I'm hugging my little brother!" Kuroka tilted her head before slowly she smirked "Nya! Little Le Fay jealous Nya!"

I can tell Le Fay immediately blush when Kuroka saying that

"W-Wha?! No! Y-You suffocating him!" Le Fay protested

"Really? Nya! He seem fine!" Kuroka smirk got wider "Beside, Kai-chan love Onee-chan breast!"

"Mmphhfffb!" I yelled under her breast! I'm dead! I'm dead! I already turn blue! I'm going to die!

I can see light shine to me!

Is that heaven i see?

"You kill him!" Le Fay pointed to me who stop moving and Kuroka look below and notice me then yelped before release me

"Kai-chan! Kai-chan!" She shaking me and i immediately gasped as i inhale air as much i can

"See! You almost kill him!" Le Fay shouted as she hug me and help me to breath

"Nya! I didn't mean too. I don't know Kai-chan love my breast that much. He even didn't want to breath just to enjoy my breast! Kai-chan naughty little brother Nya!" Kuroka said shyly but i can tell it just an act. I glare to her while breathing

"Its impossible.." Ophis suddenly said make us turn to her who now standing in front of us "Kai not love Kuroka breast.."

"Nya? Why?" Kuroka asked

"Because Kai said he love me.." Ophis said with straight face

We immediately gobsmacked when hearing this

""WHAT?!"" Le Fay and Kuroka yelled in disbelief before slowly turn to me

"K-Kai.. I-Is that true?" Le Fay stammered as tears leaked from corner of her eyes

"Ahh.. Emmm.." I did say i love her but... I never think something like this will happen

"Ara, Kai-chan love Ophis. How sweet, so you aim to have dragon kid to like me! You really my little brother!" Kuroka exclaimed happily. Not like that!

"A-Anoo... Ojou-chan..."

"And i love Kai too..."

SNAP!

I can hear something seem break. I slowly turn my gaze to le Fay who now has tears streaming down to her face

"K-Kai..." She sobbed and i sweatdropped

Can't this become any worse?

"Hwaaa! Kai can't love Ophis-sama!" Le Fay immediately hug me make my sweatdrop bigger, i shouldn't tempting fate...

"Le Fay, calm down..." I said trying to stop her crying. I can't speak i'm not love Ophis since i sure she will take it the wrong way

"Kai..."

I then turn to see Arthur, Bikou and Vali standing in door

"Care to explain why my little sister crying on your chest?" Arthur asked coldly and i can feel i become pale

Fuck me...

* * *

The Party day

"So... How you going to call her?" I asked

Currently i was on my armor and on my side are Kuroka. We are on forest, Kuroka said she want to call Koneko

"I already sent my cat to call her, Nya!" Kuroka answered

I already place Blood Clone to company Ojou-chan in home. Blood Clone are clone that i create using Senjutsu and my blood. It made from life force of nature, my chakra and blood. It only has 30% of my strength but it take 1/4 of my chakra to create one

I made it 3 last night so i won't exhausted today. I already send one to meet with Azazel while the other one with Ophis, and the other one will act as decoy if something bad happen along with Shinus

"I'm boooreeddd!"

Of course Bikou also come, we got caught by him when we about to leave. I forgot Bikou also can use Senjutsu so he knew if we sneaking

*sigh* i wonder what my clone do

* * *

With Blood Clone that meet Azazel

"Ah Rias Gremory-sama and her peerage. Please this way." I said with smile as i lead the way for them

"Thank you." Rias smiled and i nodded

Damn you Azazel! I swear i going to stab your chest again after this!

Currently i'm on disguise as hotel employees who should pick Rias group at the sports ground. When i ask him yesterday how i got in, he just tell me come to certain area. In there i found note and the outfit of hotel employees! He told me to disguise as one and greet Rias! Fuck you! I hate you Azazel!

Currently my appearance are blonde haired man with green eyes. I drive the car to hotel. While doing this i hearing their conversation

"There are also facilities located around the hotel, and the army is also standing by here. It is much stricter here than in the lower urban areas, you know?" I hear Rias voice and i glance to them through the mirror. I see Rias took a comb out from an expensive-looking bag and combed Nii-san hair. It seems his hair had become disheveled because he rode on Tannin head

"Buchou, what about Azazel-sensei?" Nii-san asked and i hold the urge to jawdropped

Sensei? Azazel become teacher?! Oh God! The entire Kuoh Academy will become pervert school!

"It seems that he will head here after joining up with Onii-sama and the others on another route. Since they're really close friends, after all…" Rias answered and i'm not surprised. They after all going to meet me. I see Nii-san smiling but just then Rias got a serious look.

"Ise, you couldn't hear because you were on Tannin's head, but just before, I declared war on Sona. Saying that [we will beat you for the sake of our dream]."

Ooh... Interesting... If i recall from Azazel, Rias-nee dream is to become the best and Empress of Rating Game. Looks like her lose against Raiser give deep impact to her

"A school. A Rating Game school. For the sake of building that, Sona studied the school system of the human world while living as a student there. The schools of the human world, which anyone can enter, are important for Sona, after all." She continued and i nodded inwardly. Sona also asking me to help her before. She told me that her dream is to build school for devil, a honorable dream indeed

"Buchou, Saji also said it. That he would [become a teacher]. His eyes were shining as he said it, but it's a serious goal to him…" Nii-san replied

"Even so, we will win. We have our own dreams and goals as well." Rias said with firm determination and i smile a bit. Rias seem notice this then asked

"You seem hearing us Butler-san. Why you smiled?" She asked and i chuckle

"Nothing Rias Gremory-sama. It just i found the determination inside you is very deep for young one. I hear the game will be showed. I hear the three leaders of great powers will be watching your battle. Ah i wish i can watch your battle too.." I said with sigh and Rias smiled

"Well. If you want i can show you the record after our battle. I will give it to Onii-sama then tell him to give it to you. What's your name?"

"It will be honor milady. You can call me Kocho." I said with smile and she blinked

"Butterfly?" She asked and i laughed

"Yes. I'm sorry my name strange, but my parent seem like Butterfly that why they named me that.." I replied and she nodded

"Farewell Kocho-san.." She said

"Please just Kocho milady, i'm not worthy to get such honor.." I smile bitterly

"If you say so then..." She blinked in confused

We then arrive at the hotel. I come out from the car and open their door then let them out

"Please this way." I said as i let them out. One by one they then out, from Rias, Ise, and everyone. I then notice Asia dress

It was the same one she wore when dance with me...

I hold the urge to put sad face and keep smiling face outside, i can tell she seem happy now. Its good then... I look to Koneko, then Xenovia. They are beauty and Koneko is very cute. I glance to Sona who has stoic face. She beauty.. I must admit.. That dress suit her well

"This way..." I said as i led them and entering the hotel

We entered inside like that, and once i confirmed us at the front desk, we went into the elevator.

"It seems the party is on the huge top floor. Ise, if you're called out to by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay?" Rias lectured Nii-san

"Y-Yes. But, Buchou. Tonight's party…was prepared by Maou-sama for the young devils, right?"

"That is the official stance. In truth, people won't get very excited even once we enter the room. This is an annual custom. If anything, it's more like a gathering for the members of all the distinguished families to meet. We, the next family heads, are just extras, while it's really a party for our fathers to enjoy themselves. In reality, they've made reservations at the nearby facilities until the fourth or fifth after-parties. Proof of that is that they arrived at the meeting place separately from us. They probably gathered together before the young people arrived and may have already finished their alcohol."Rias grumbled with a displeased face as she seems fed up with this kind of party... Or rather, with the actions of her father and the others. Next to them, Akeno and Kiba were also giving bitter smiles..

The elevator arrived, and when we stepped out, the entrance to the meeting place also opened.

Wow what a gorgeous hall. On this incredibly large floor there was a crowd of devils and various delicious-looking foods to eat. The ceiling had huge chandelier.

[Ooh.]

Everyone noticed Rias entrance, and breaths of admiration were let out.

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…"

"Sirzechs-sama must also be proud."

Everyone was looking at Rias. Though she had said that they wouldn't be excited, but they were plenty excited right now. Well obviously everyone going to be excited if see beauty girl like Rias-nee

"I will take my leave Rias Gremory-sama.." I smiled and bowed and she turn to me

"Yes. Thank you for your service.." She said and i nod before turn to Nii-san then bow to him as well and leaving

I glance to Asia for seconds then Koneko and lastly Sona. At that time our eyes meet for second. I smiled to her and bow before leaving

* * *

If i recall their room is in here. I glance to the door written VIP and knocked

"Who is it?" Grayfia voice come and i mentally gulped

"Akai-me no Kishi..." I said back and soon the door immediately opened reveal Grayfia on beautiful dress!

But her face no...

Her face is stoic and cold like ice

I gulped and smile nervously to her

Damn you creator!

"Hello Grayfia-san.." I greeted

"Kai-san..." Her voice is cold! It can freeze hell! "Please come in..."

I nodded and slowly enter. Just when i close the door my entire body immediately frozen safe for my head!

"Err Grayfia-san?" I asked and she stare at me coldly

"Sirzechs-sama still on his way with Azazel. Why don't we have private talk for moment?" She said with cold tone and i can feel her body leak out white smoke!

"I'm only clone Grayfia-san if i dead it mean i can't talk to you.." I said with calm face though inwardly i pray for my life

Grayfia seeing this click her finger and the ice that freeze me melted and i let out sigh of relief

"Will what i see and do going to be transferred to your creator?" She asked and i nodded

"Yes."

Grayfia eyes grow more cold and the entire room temperature also drop few degree!

"Kai... What were you thinking?!" She asked in hard tone

"I do what necessary Grayfia-san. Its for the greater good. I-"

"Why you didn't tell us?!" She demanded "What are we to you? Can't you trust us? Why you doing this?" I immediately put sad face hearing this

"I..."

"What are we to you?!"

"... I-"

SLAP!

She slap me and i has shock face immediately

"I want your answer. Not your babbling... Tell me. What are we to you?" She demanded coldly

"Grayfi-"

SLAP!

"What. Are. We. To. You?" Her voice become more cold than before and i flinched

"My family..." I said with sad tone "You all are my family..."

"Then why?" She asked and her tone become soft

"I... I don't know okay? I mean i don't have time! I only have one day! If not they going to attack! I do what the best! If i told you all you going to stop me! And they will notice it! They going to attack as soon when they notice that!" I yelled desperately as tears start to formed on my eyes

"Do you think i like this?! Do you think i want to dispart from everyone?! From Rias-nee! From Nii-san! Mom! Dad! Asia! Sona! You! Sirzechs-sama and everyone?! Hell no!" I shouted as i fall to my knee

"I don't want this..." I choked on my tears "I never want to kill innocent people! I never want to become like this! I... I never want any of this..."

I hate it... I hate this... I didn't want to slay those peoples... I only want to life with Nii-san and the other peacefully... I never want to hurt them...

"We know that Kai-kun..."

I turn and see Sirzechs and Azazel look into me with sad face

"Sirzechs-sama!" I gasped and wipe my tears then went into knee immediately

"Please stand Kai-kun. You are hero... Don't bow yourself like that..." Sirzechs told me with soft tone and i slowly stand

"I'm not hero Sirzechs-sama... I'm a criminal and traitor... I shouldn't be here... I-"

A blast of demonic aura immediately hit me before i finish my word and i had wide eyes when see everyone has angry face

"Don't. You. Dare. To. Say. That..." Sirzechs said coldly and i nod meekly

"H-Hai..." I said with fear in my voice and Sirzechs softened his face

"How are you Kai-kun?" He ask me softly with smile

"I... I'm fine Sirzechs-sama..." I said with meek tone and i realize i just like child that found guilty by his parent

"You sure? Grayfia didn't chew you pretty bad right? Forgive her Kai-kun she real-YEOOWWW!" He yelped when Grayfia pinch his cheeks immediately much to Azazel amusement as he laugh

"Please refrain to speak unecessary thing Sirzechs-sama. You has greeting speech that waiting" Grayfia said sternly

"It huwwt Gwayfia! It huwwwt!" Sirzechs whined with teary eyes and i can't help but smile at the sight. Grayfia immediately release Sirzechs who rub his cheek immediately and smiled to me

"Kai-kun, first i want to say i'm sorry thing become like this for you. It must be pretty bad you has to kill innocent people like that" He said with sad face

"Please don't apologize Sirzechs-sama. Its my own decision to be like this" I said with pleaded tone and he smile a bit

"No. This also happen because we not take fast move to the peace. We knew after last war that there can't be another Great War.. But we just too stubborn to make peace treaty... If we do it sooner... You won't need to sacrficie yourself" He said and i smile sadly

"No. Its not your fault. It is mine Sirzechs-sama. I shouldn't made hasty decision.." I bowed and he scowled

"Please don't saying such thing Kai-kun.. Let just agree that its both our fault." He smiled and i nodded sadly

"H-Hai..."

"Good! I have speech to do. After the party can we talk again?" He asked me and i nodded

Ah right about Kuroka

"Sirzechs-sama. I have to tell you that i'm not alone come here" I said and he blinked

"Who else come here then?" He asked

"Kuroka, Koneko big sister and Bikou. Kuroka seem want to invite Koneko to join us" I said and he has wide eyes immediately

"What?! Then i will-"

"Right now Nii-san seem followed Koneko who just leaving. I can sense Rias-ne- I mean Rias-sempai following him. Please don't attack them Sirzechs-sama. The original is there. And also i want to see how strong Nii-san become" I begged and he look into me with sharp gaze "Don't worry Sirzechs-sama. I sure Koneko won't join us. The original won't let it happen and Nii-san will stop Kuroka"

Sirzechs share glance to Grayfia and Azazel before nod with sigh

"Farewell. But if something big happen. We will attack." He said and i nodded

"Thanks Sirzechs sama..." I smiled before turn to Azazel

"Yo!" He smirked and i immediately hit him in stomach

"That for trick me to become employee in here" I said cold ly before hug him "This for let me see them in close..." I smiled sadly

Azazel has wide eyes for moment before he also smiled and pat my head then ruffle my hair

"Your welcome brat.." He smiled to me and i nodded

"Anyway, Kai-kun. Grayfia will teleport you to my office so we can talk later, since there will be many senior devils and Shemhaza, the Vice-Governor from Fallen Angel in here it will be problem if you be seen.." Sirzechs said and nod to Grayfia

"Yes. I will wait Sirzechs-sama..." I replied and Grayfia approach me before summon magic circle below me

* * *

With Original

"She come!" Kuroka said happily while i only roll my eyes under my armor. I also knew, i can sense her aura nearby

Along with Nii-san and Rias-nee

What this? Nii-san aura. It stronger than before! Heck he maybe 5 times stronger than our last fight! No way! Only almost in one month and he got this good?!

"I think i will hide for moment. My brother and his King following her" I commented and Kuroka pouted seeing this but nodded. I quickly hide myself. I then see Kuroka make appearance

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" She greet Koneko

"! …You." Koneko whole body shook in violent surprise.

"Hello, Shirone. It's me, your onee-chan."

"Kuroka-neesama…" Koneko-chan's voice squeezed out those words. And the black cat snuggled up to Kuroka feet

"Onee-chan is very impressed that you came this far following after this black cat that sneaked into the party-nya."

"…Nee-sama. What is this about?"

There was anger in Koneko-chan's voice. But, Kuroka just smiled.

"Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested. Nyan "

Kuroka waved her hand like a cat and winked to her. I about to talk to Bikou who on my side also hiding but found him gone

"Hahahaha, could it be that you're a member of the Gremory group?"

I sweatdropped. Damn that monkey, he really hot head!

"Even if you erase your presence, it's useless. With people like me and Kuroka who know senjutsu, we can approximately detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit."

As soon that words left from Bikou mouth, Rias and Nii-san stepped out

"…Ise-sempai, Buchou." Koneko said with surprise

"Yo, damn monkey-san. Is Vali doing well?"

"Hahahaha, pretty much. As for you…Heh, so you've become a little stronger, huh?" Bikou told them and Nii-san seem surprised when hearing this

"Didn't I tell you? I also have an interest in senjutsu, and I know the flow of your spirit to a degree. The volume of aura that covers you has risen since we last met... Isn't that right? Kai?"

I can tell Nii-san, Rias and Koneko gasped when hear my name. I groaned inwardly and slowly stepping out complete with my armor and Sharingan active

"Indeed. But once trash, will always stay as trash.." I said as i stepped out make everyone has wide eyes

"Kai-sempai..." Koneko murmured with shock

"K-Kai!" Nii-san stuttered

"Koneko... Rias Gremory and Hyoudou Issei... We meet again.." I said coldly. Rias narrowed her eyes and asked

"Why are you here? Is this a terrorist attack?"

Kuroka and Bikou merely smiled hearing this while i only silent

"No, we didn't come down here for such a thing. It's just that a standby order has come out in the Underworld. Me, kai and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka ask Kai to visiting the devils' party. But i caught them sneaking so i come along. Since they likely wouldn't return easily, i came along with them too. Okay?" Bikou explained

"I never agree to come. Kuroka the one who drag me.." I groaned

"So you the current breasts-loving Sekiryuutei who repelled Vali before and brother of Kai. Nya!" Kuroka said as she stare at Ise before turn to me "You got cute brother Nya! Just like you!"

Nii-san immediately blush when hearing that and i merely grunted

Bikou spoke while yawning.

"Kuroka, let's go back. Since we can't participate in that party anyway, it's a waste to stay here."

"Yes, let's return. But, I'll take Shirone with me-nyan. Since I didn't bring her with me that time "

"Arara, if you bring her back with you of your own accord, Vali might get angry, you know?"

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, both Ophis and Vali will be convinced, right?"

"Well, that may be so." Bikou said as he glance to me

"I don't care. Just finish this quickly and go home." I said coldly. Kuroka smiled widely with narrowed eyes. Seeing that, Koneko small body shivered. I notice she was scared.

Nii-san then stepped in between Kuroka and Koneko

"This girl is an important friend among us of the Gremory group. I won't allow you to take her away." Nii-san said bravely

Seeing his actions, both Bikou and Kuroka laughed.

"No, no, that's very brave of you, but do you really intend to make me and Kuroka your opponents? This time, we'll leave immediately once we take this girl, so it'll be fine for you, right?" Bikou asked

Rias stepped forward with an angered expression.

"This child is my servant. I won't let you put even a single finger on her." Rias said and glare to me "And you! How could you betray us like this?!"

"I already answer that on our last meeting..." I replied calmly

"Ara-ara-ara-ara, what are you saying-nya? She's my little sister. I have the right to love her. A high-class devil like you doesn't have that privilege." Kuroka retorted as she glare to Rias and Rias glare back

It was Kuroka who stopped glaring first. She spoke while giving a wide grin.

"Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you-nyan "

At that instant, i was seized by an indescribable sensation! Ah so Kuroka moved us using space manipulation. I then feel another presence toward us... It strong.. Stronger than Kokabiel and Apollo... A Satan-class person... Looks like i have to fight

"…Kuroka, so you learned not only senjutsu, youjutsu and devil magic, but also the skill to control space?" Rias said this while making a sour face.

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world-nyan. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and devils from outside won't come in. You're going to get pleasantly killed here by us and say goodbye-nya " Kuroka smirked

At that time. From high in the sky, a voice was heard.

"When I received information that Miss Rias and Hyoudou Issei had come to this forest and I quickly came to look, to think I would be sealed in by a barrier…"

I then raise my head to the sky and see a purple western dragon that is 15 meters tall.

This guy...

"Tannin-ossan!"

Blaze Meteor Dragon, Tannin. It seems he entered this place just before Kuroka spread out the barrier..

"What an ominous aura. These visitors aren't suitable for this party." Tannin commented

"Oh, oh, oh! If it isn't the former-Dragon King Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin! So you came! This is already a big problem, Kuroka! Kai! We have no choice but to fight now!" Bikou said as he looked delighted to see this dragon in the sky.

"You seem happy, monkey-san. Very well. If we take down two necks that are above Dragon King class, Ophis will also be silent on the matter." Kuroka said happily

"Kintoun!" Bikou shouted and a gold cloud appeared at Bikou's feet and he then flew off into the sky where Tannin was "Nyoi-Bo!" A long staff appeared in Bikou's hands and he released it while aiming it at Tannin

"Exteeeeeeend! Nyoi-Bo!"

Gyuuuuuuuuun!

The staff extended and tried to hit Tannin, but the big dragon avoid it with a speed that didn't fit his huge figure

"Once more!"

Bikou horizontally moved the staff while it was still extended and chased after ossan who had avoided it the first time! But Tannin used his wings skilfully and rotated in mid-air, avoiding it. The still rotating Tannin opened his mouth wide and

Gobaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

A large mass of fire covered the entire sky. Hmm not bad, pretty good... I expect no less from Satan-class monster. Looking up, the entire sky was nothing but fire

That's right, if i recall Tannin's breath of fire was the same level as a meteor's impact. Hmm...

So this is the power of Dragon King huh? Even now i can tell he holding back. I can't wait to see Saphiron in act perhaps i should call him to fight Tannin if situation got out of control...

After the mass of fire faded away, the form of Bikou emitting smoke from his entire body appeared in the air.

"Ahaha! Not bad! Former-Dragon King!" Bikou laughed. His armour and clothes were burned, but his main body was fine

"Hmph! I was wondering what kind of person this Son Goku was! You seem quite happy to have received an attack from me, Tannin!"

"The name's Bikou! Nice to meet you, Dragon Boss!"

"Kukukuku. You talk like a true monkey. Do you really understand who you have made your opponent right now?"

"I'm also descended from a legendary demon, you know. I can't afford to lose so quickly."

"In any case, I'll be your opponent, monkey. Meanwhile, Miss Rias and Hyoudou Issei will defeat that knight and cat. They're the master of the Sekiryuutei and the Sekiryuutei, you know? You'll have to overcome them."

"Hahahah! You've really gone out big! I'm fine just by myself!" Bikou laughed well he also battle maniac so it won't be surprise if he happy

"Don't speak so arrogantly, monkey. You're just a single monkey. You won't be any trouble! Besides, what happened to the pig and demon sage? Did you break up with them?"

"You mean the descendants of Hakkai and Gojou? Hahahaha! They, including the people of my family, are all conservatives! Every last one of them is satisfied with the current state of things! However, I love things that are fun! That's why I happily accepted the invitation to join the Khaos Brigade and now act together with the Hakuryuukou Vali!"

"Hmph! Your temperament may be the closest to the first generation of Son Goku, but what are you scheming with the Hakuryuukou? According to rumour, only your unit is permitted to move separately from the rest! I also heard that you're the only team that didn't accept Ophis' snake!" Tannin said

"If you'd like to know, beat me!" Bikou taunted

"Watch what you say, damn monkey! This place is the hell-like Underworld, called the world of the dead! Know that this is the best place for small fry like you people to repent!"

Don! Dogon!

The dragon and the monkey began to fight fiercely with each other in the air. I can tell Bikou won't be able to beat him if Tannin serious but... Bikou has many trick under his sleeves.. This battle will be interesting

"Nyan " Kuroka giving a bewitching smile, but there was a dark ominous aura permeating her whole body. She manipulate her evil aura as youkai and it spirit force man that was cool make you look mora badass.. Sometime i jealous for only being human..

"…Nee-sama. I'll go with you. So please overlook these two people!" Koneko suddenly blurted out such a thing! It even surprising me and i scowl under my helmet

What happen Koneko? Are you become such coward?

"What are you saying-" Nii-san started to speak out, but,

"What are saying!? Koneko! You're a servant of my group! I won't allow you to do as you please!"

In a flash, Rias tightly embraced Koneko. However, Koneko shook her head.

"…It's no good. I understand best nee-sama's power. Nee-sama's power rivals that of an ultimate-class devil. For Buchou and Ise-sempai…Even with the power of a former-Dragon King, I don't think you can capture my sister who excels in both genjutsu and senjutsu…"

"No, even so, I absolutely won't hand you over to that person's side! To this nekomata that didn't try to help Koneko-chan who cried so much!" Rias said angrily and Kuroka smiled

"It's because a youkai cannot help another youkai. However, this time, I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirone's power better than a red-haired onee-san like you, you know?"

Koneko shook her head at onee-san's words.

"…No…I don't need that kind of power…I don't need a dark power like that…I don't need a power that brings misfortune to people like that…"

She started to tremble and shed tears. Rias hugged Koneko even more tightly.

"Kuroka…You who had been blinded by power left a wound on the heart of this girl that won't disappear for her whole life. After you killed your master and left, this child saw hell. When I first met her, there were no feelings left in her. Koneko was betrayed by you, who was her only family to her, lost a future to rely on, and was despised and abused by other devils, to the point where she was going to be disposed of…She saw many harsh things. That's why I will show her many fun things! This girl is Toujou Koneko, Rook of Rias Gremory's group! My important servant devil! I won't let you put even a single finger on her!"

I can tell Kuroka hurt when Rias saying that and i won't blame Rias. That thing that Rias described was us, me and Kuroka in public eyes.. The only one who knew the reality is only us..

"He... Hehehe... Hahahaha!" I laughed coldly make everyone seeing me "This is potential member you want to recruit Kuroka? Your little sister? This... This microba?"

Koneko flinched and tears formed on her eyes when i saying this

"S-Sempai?" She said in weak tone

"Look at her! Hearing "Senjutsu" word she already want to wet her pants! Weak! She even weaker than my trash brother!" I said coldly "She not even worthy to live. She reject who she are... She are mongrel and weakling. Even my Nii-san who just become devil few months is stronger than her! She not even worthy to join us!"

Koneko tears start to streaming down to her face and i inwardly flinched... I'm sorry Koneko but this is the truth... I hope you will use Senjutsu after this...

"Kai... You... You..." Nii-san clench his fist and growl to me

"Finish this quick Kuroka. I don't want these bug to waste my time!" I said and ignoring Nii-san growl. Kuroka look into me for moment and i can tell she angry when i insult Koneko. But i give her look that said "Its must be done.."

She nodded sagely and a thin mist-like substance sprung out from her. It gradually spread and reached us. And the fog didn't stop there, and continued to cover up the whole forest.

Poison huh? Well Kuroka are better than me in manipulate poison

When the mist come contact with Nii-san, Rias and Koneko

Rias and Koneko immediately fall but Nii-san not.

"Hmm, so this mist doesn't work on you because you're the Sekiryuutei, huh? It's a poison mist which only works on devils and youkai-nyan. Because the poison is thin, one suffers a little while it spread throughout the body. I won't kill you quickly. I'll kill you all gradually-nyan " Kuroka said. Nii-san gritted his teeth and rise his left hand

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

My eyes widened for moment. His aura is grow stronger! Crap now i doubt Kuroka will able to beat him! Lucky me i have feed Frostmourne before by killing devil that guard around here. Looks like i must join in battle if it got out of our hand

"Heh! Balance Breaker like Vali eh? Then i will show you. The strength of Senjutsu and Youjutsu!" Kuroka declared as her hands began to be clad in two different powers each.

Dou!

Just like that, she started to shoot two different kinds of surges from both her hands. Nii-san received it right in the front and nothing happen

"W-Wha?" Kuroka said shocked tone and i sighed

"Dragon scale won't be pierced by simple Senjutsu and Youjutsu Kuroka. Sharpened your Senjutsu like spear and mold poison into it." I told her and she glance to me back

"Since when you become my teacher?!"

"Since you just shoot randomly like that! Now did what i say and finish this with quick!" I growled and she give me look that said "I hate when you act like this..." Which i reply by look that said "Just deal with it, accept this as payment for nearly suffocating me in your breast" then she reply me again with look that said "Meany!" She glared back and i sweatdropped.

Since when we playing Jedi and Sith?!

"Just finish this quick!" I growled and she nod before engaging battle in Nii-san... I then turn and see Koneko look into me with teary eyes

I can see disbelief... Hurt... Pain...

It very clear... I gaze into her coldly and my eyes morphed to EMS make her flinch and she quickly look away from me

...

I'm sorry

BOOM!

I turn back and see the whole barrier got blasted away by Nii-san and Kuroka panted a bit so do Nii-san. I notice few crack on Nii-san armor

It seem Kuroka manage to put good fight

"The whole barrier has destroyed. I think our mission over Kuroka. Devil will notice this.." I said as i stand and she look into me with scowl

"Fine then. Nya!" She pouted

"You going to escape?" Nii-san asked and i ignore him again

"Its fun to fight with you Sekiryuutei. I hope in next battle we will finish this fight!" Kuroka said happily

Nii-san about to reply but suddenly a tear appeared in space before us and

"That's far enough, Bikou, Kuroka, Kai. The devils have noticed." Arthur said as he come out from the tear and holding Caliburn. Hearing this Bikou descended from the sky.

"Aren't you Vali's attendant?"

Arthur pushed up his glasses and spoke.

"Because Kuroka was being slow, I came to see. And even Bikou and Kai is here. Geez, what are you three doing?"

Arthur said that with sigh

"On my defense. Kuroka drag me here." I grunted

"Everyone, don't get near that guy! The thing he's holding in his hand is really troublesome!" Tannin shouted that to Nii-san group

"The holy king sword Collbrande. Also known as Caliburn. For Collbrande, called the beyond strongest holy sword, to be with the Hakuryuukou is…" Tannin gave us bitter laugh make Nii-san group shocked

"You're pretty calm, are you interested on him too?" Kuroka asked Arthur and he nodded

"Yes, the truth is that I also have a lot of interest in the comrades of these guys. Sekiryuutei-dono, could you please give my greetings to the holy demonic sword user and the holy sword Durandal user? I'd like to face them sometime as fellow swordsmen, you know?" Arthur said politely

"Now then, let's retreat." Arthur then cut the air with the sword called Collbrande and another spatial tear appeared and spread out, one that several people could pass through. Nii-san seeing this seem snapped from his shock

"Oh hell no! I won't let you escape! You can go but not Kai over there!" He declared as he jump and fly to me.

"ISE!" Rias yelled in worry

I seeing this merely sidestepped and dodge his tackle with easy

"I will go home alone. You three can go back.." I said while inwardly sighing. I know he will did this

"Farewell. If you want to know, your Ojou-sama seem not happy you leave her with clone.." Arthur said and i become pale under my armor. He then enter the tear along with Kuroka and Bikou leaving me, Tannin, Rias, Koneko and Nii-san alone

"Well... 4 on 1... This will be interesting..." I said with smirk

"You pretty arrogant. I've heard about you from Hyoudou Issei. You also the one who responsible for massacre of Church HQ in Italy few days ago.." Tannin narrowed his giant eyes to me and i shrugged

"All is for the sake of peace. I wouldn't think someone like you will understand my motive..." I said simply and he growled

"You don't think you will win against us aren't you? If so then you are more crazy than i thought.." Tannin said and i let out laugh

"Of course! But to stall you guys until my clone find what i need? I think i can..." I said make Rias narrowed her eyes

"Your clone? If you looking for Excaliburs Core information you won't find it here.." Rias said and i fake surprised

"Well... This is surprise i don't know how you can know about it but i can't let you life after knowing that.." I said as dozens magical circle appear above me and holy swords come forward then launched to them

Rias about to jump but i notice she seem paralyzed for moment. Must be because the poison. When it about to hit her Nii-san suddenly in front of her and protect her but my sword manage to stab his armor and he gasped

"You made dragon slayer sword?" Tannin said in surprised tone as he sense the dragon slayer aura on it

I can create dragon slayer sword. However it won't do much.. It maybe contain dragon slayer power but it only able to give scratch not much just like needle that pinch someone

"I'm not stupid enough to tell you my secret" I said as Tannin growl and shoot flame to me

I quicly draw out Frostmourne and extend it then the blueish aura began to cover me along with my magic barrier The flame hit me directly but i unharmed though i still can feel the hot, i can tell by seeing the flame i will dead by just one hit

"Your puny flame already out of date old geezer." I said as i rise Frostmourne and smack it to the ground creating spike of black ice in ground that charged to them

Tannin eyes widened seeing this he seem realize what it is

"Dodge that ice!" Tannin yelled as he fly and caught Rias and Koneko who still can't move. Nii-san hearing this waste no time and also jump away. The ice keep charged until hit the tree and it froze it immediately

"That was Ice of Cocytus!" Tannin exclaimed with surprise tone and Rias along Koneko had wide eyes while Nii-san seem not understand "How in the name of hell you can use it?!" He demanded

"Wouldn't you want to know?" I smirked

"Ice of Cocytus?" Nii-san asked

"It was Ice from Realm of Dead that able to froze everything even God. You remember about Kokabiel right Ise? He got freezed eternally inside Cocytus.." Rias told him and she glare to me "And to think someone able to use it with free like that!"

"I don't know how you did it. But boy you won't have time. Reinforcement will come..." Tannin said with smirk and i laughed

"Think again..." I said and i pointed to far from her make everyone turn and see before they gasped

In there, my Stake Victim Dragon, Shinus along with Blood Clone fighting against devil that on their way to here

"A dragon?!" Nii-san blurted out in shock

"I will be dead if fighting against 4 of you so... Tannin why don't you meet my pet?" I asked as i extend Frostmourne and it let out blue aura immediately

Behind me. Suddenly a large golden magic circle appear behind me and Tannin has wide eyes

"I-Impossible! H-How!" He stammered with shock and from magic circle Saphiron appear and tackle Tannin away

"Ossan!" Nii-san shouted in shock

**[Partner! That's aura! There no mistake! That Undead Dragon has Fafnir power!]** Ddragi spoke aloud and everyone eyes widened

"Fafnir? As if Dragon King, Fafnir?! The same one like Ossan?! This thing has the same power like him?! And what you mean undead?" Ise asked in shock

**[Yes! That thing not alive... I didn't feel his breath! He must be dead dragon that been resurrected But there something else too! It mixed with Blizzard Dragon and... Ophis...]** Ddraig said in grave tone

"Meet Saphiron. Dragon that i create using Fafnir blood..." I said and Tannin has shock face

"You! You come to Fafnir Tomb! How did you know the location of it?!" Tannin asked

"Well.. A certain Dragon God is so kind to tell me about it. As you can see i have study about Necromancy and i find it quite useful. So i visit his grave along with Ophis. Using Skeleton of Blizzard Dragon i use Fafnir blood, Ophis snake and Senjutsu to rise him. Right now, he is my pet.."

Shock is clear on everyone face. I can see that clearly. Tannin hearing this become red and i can feel Killing Intent flooding the entire area

"To think! A human will step so low like this! You will pay for disrespect my friend grave!" Tannin roared and shoot another flame to me. Nii-san quickly get Rias and Koneko then jump away from the flame. I quickly perform Shunshin and dodge the giant flame! Even i can tell if it hit me i will dead instantly! It seem he very angry

Tannin who angry seem not notice Saphiron who charged blue-golden beam on his mouth and ready to blast him away

"Ossan! Behind you!" Ise-nii warned

Too late

Baaaaaaaam

The moment Tannin turn, Fafnir already shoot giant yellow-blue beam cannon that twice bigger than Tannin size and blast Tannin through the tree like potato being thrown away

"OSSAN!" Nii-san yelled worriedly

"Fool. He let his emotion to control him. Saphiron, finish him. After that i will ressurect him so he can become our army..." I commanded and Saphiron nodded

"Yes master..." Saphiron immediately dashed after Tannin who got blasted away

"OH HELL NO!" Nii-san roared but i appear in front of him and shoot demonic energy through Frostmourne to his chest, sending him away

"Your enemy is me.." I said

"Damn you!" Ise roared and dashed to me. I rise Frostmourne and block his attack and our clash create impact around us

"Why?! Why Kai?! Why you doing this?! Come home!" Nii-san begged with weak tone

"I'm bored of that question. Just die!" I roared before push him away using Frostmourned and give him slash but he dodge it by stepping back. He then summon Ascalon and our weapon clash

He summon crimson sphere on his gauntlet and

**[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]**

He hesitate? FOOL!

I quickly active Raiton no Yoroi and move with fast just in time when he shoot another blast. The crimson beam immediately destroy large portion of area. Wow! If that hit me! There no doubt i will got fatal wounds!

"Your back wide open..." I said as i appear behind him after dodge the attack. Nii-san hearing this quickly spun and give me kick but i duck and give him punch enchanted by Senjutsu chakra to his chest make him stumble back a bit

I quickly pull back my hands and create Rasengan on my hand then drove it to his stomach

It hit him and though not destroying his armor he still got blasted away. I move quickly and appear behind him with another Rasengan on my hand but this time it has black lightning sparked around it and inside the sphere there black lightning bolt

This is the manipulation of Rasengan mixed with lightning chakra

**"Raiton : Kuro Boruto Rasengan (Raiton : Black Bolt Rasengan)**" I whisper before drove it to Nii-san back. The moment it hit, an giant sphere of black lightning created and start to push Nii-san who got pushed in front by normal Rasengan blast. Of course it stronger than ordinary Rasengan so Nii-san got pushed back and crashing through dozens tree

"ISEE!" Rias screamed

I knew that won't be enough to put him down. I already learn it from Vali

So i move quickly to Nii-san and before he able to move i stab him in stomach using Frostmourne make him coughed blood. Frostmourne cut his armor like normal sword, i only have little difficult pushing it due to Senjutsu strength

'H-He cut through my armor just like that?!' Ise thought with shock as he coughed blood

"IIISEEEE!" Rias screamed as she force herself to stand and shoot Power of Destruction to me. It hit me but since she still got poison and her power is weak, my armor take it very well, not even scratch

I quickly create holy swords above Nii-san who in ground and stab his stomach where i slash him before, pin him down so he can't move

"GGUAGGHH!" He coughed more blood from his mouth due to holy sword that pierce him. My holy sword is stronger because there Excalibur and Yawarakai-Te strengthen it

I kneel and knock Nii-san helmet playfully with eye-smirk

"No matter how much time passes, the difference between us never changes" I said coldly before turn to Rias "Now since your weak dragon already fall. Its your two turn.." I approach them and now in front of them

"K-Kai!" Nii-san coughed as he try to stand but the poison of light and Senjutsu already enter his body so he won't able to move

"This is your weakness Issei. Witness the people you love died because your weakness... Your weakness is a sin.. Just like Koneko who reject who she are... And for that the people who close to you got killed" I said coldly before raise Frostmourne. I look into Rias who hug Koneko to protect her. Koneko still look into me with tears streaming on her face

I then move Frostmourne to slash them

"NOOOO!" Issei yelled from ground

Just when i about to hit them i stop immediately. Frostmourne only few inch from Rias neck

...

I think its enough...

I hope after this you can believe me as complete evil person Nii-san...

You still hesitate to attack me that's why i manage to beat you if not i won't able to dodge the Dragon Shot that you shoot to me before...

...

I'm sorry...

"Looks like i already got what i need..." I commented as i sheath Frostmourne as my eyes meet with Koneko and i turn around before walk to Nii-san "I already got what i want so i will leave though i really want to kill you but you belong to Vali. Get stronger Issei. The now you don't have what it takes to stop me! Come again to me when you're worth the effort"

I then walk and about to call Saphiron but stopped when the memory of Blood Clone that i left with Shinus come to my mind

Looks like i needed in there

* * *

20 minutes ago with Blood Clone 3(The one who act as decoy just in case)

"I wonder what the Blood Clone 1,2 and boss do eh?" I murmured

Blood Clone 1 are staying with Ophis. Blood Clone 2 are meeting with Sirzechs and Grayfia

Me? I'm act as decoy. I know when Kuroka call Koneko there will be battle so if the devil found out. I will give us time to escape along with Shinus

"What you say Shinus? Are you male or female?" I asked to Shinus who currently i sit on

**"Grrrr..."** Shinus growl softly to me and i sighed

"Male then..." I said and Shinus merely tilted his head

Shinus are strong. I have no doubt, he been powered by Yawarakai-Te and Excalibur Ruler. He can take on Kokabiel if he want.

Using Yawarakai-Te that contain Senjutsu and Holy aura that match Caliburn, his power increase greatly and due to Senjutsu, Shinus become alive though he only act as animal without intellegence, he just like tamed beast. He maybe 2 level below Tannin

The problem is.. His body eradiate holy aura very much! Which make me has to hide it using Senjutsu like now. I can use Senjutsu even i'm only a clone like Kage Bunshin. I already ask San how to hide our presence or Ki and manipulate it so we just looks like normal human

It very hard actually. I still can't mask the presence 100% but at least i can decrease the aura so it won't be notice as long i stay away from the hotel

I, Blood Clone, able to use Sacred Gear ability but it won't be strong like normal and since i created yesterday i have to wear ordinary cloth. I currently wear my Kuoh Academy uniform since the original create me when he wear that

But my chakra is another case. You guys remember Naruto Shippudon Vol 29 right? Where Itachi and Kisame using jutsu to delay Naruto to save Gaara

Yeah Blood Clone are similar like that except mine more simple. I didn't need to concentrate to keep this clone going and didn't need human sacrifice

I can use Sharingan but not Mangekyou. I really need more train in jutsu

Rasengan is most useful. Rasengan actually using pure chakra and manipulate it into little hurricane. It mxean Rasengan can be created from demonic energy or holy one. I can manipulate Shinus holy aura and use it to formed Rasengan whic will be very fatal if hit devil

I then notice some part of forest got engulfed in barrier and quickly stand followed by Shinus as he also stand

**"Grrr..."** He growled

"Be patient boy. The barrier just created. We must wait until it destroyed before we strike the hotel..." I told him and he nod though still in battle stance

We then wait for almost 15 minute and then the barrier suddenly destroyed by crimson beam that shoot through it and still going until destroy little mountain that far from it

It was Nii-san attack. He got stronger.. A lot stronger...

"Time to go Shinus!" I commanded and Shinus roared before fly. I grip holy-demonic sword that created by original before i leave. He give me 3 swords just in case

I then flying high and notice few devil immediately went out from the building and see us

"Shinus. Shoot them!" I commanded and Shinus open his jaw before shoot large pale lightning laser to the hotel direction

The hotel got hit and it shaking. But it seem the hotel got covered by barrier though it not strong enough to hold Shinus laser since it clearly High-class devil attack

The barrier manage to deflect Shinus beam and change it directin to near it area before the barrier collapse. I then see some devil below creating various magic spell

I immediately summon dozens holy swords before rain it down to them and they went from offensive to defense immediately. My blade when connect to them seem not able to pierce their defense magic

Che! As expected. I can't create strong holy sword! There no choice.. If i stay longer in here Serafall will come here.. What i should do now is...

"Shinus pull back! We must make them stay away from the original as far as possible.." I told him as i enter Senjutsu mode and he turned before fly away. I can tell few devil after us... Hmm this aura seem familiar...

This... Sairaorg Bael...

And Sona-sempai

Oh great i got aftered by 2 of Rookie 4 and one of them is the strongest and the other one is one of my ex-lovers

I shouldn't agree to do this! Damn you Kuroka!

I then notice i already little far from Nii-san and original area

"Shinus! Go slower! When i said "Now!" You turn around and landed with fast! When you land, expand your holy aura to the highest level from your entire body immediately!" I commanded and Shinus growled then slower his speed

1, 2, 3... 10 devils... Among them there Sona, Sairaorg, Kiba, Saji, Akeno, Tsubaki and 4 other that i not recognize...

They close...

"NOW!" I yelled and Shinus immediately roared before spun then immediately went to the land

"INCOMING!" I heard Akeno yelled and

BOOM!

We landed strongly and Shinus immediately let out entire holy aura from his body and it expanded for 10M. It didn't destroy everything but if devil touch it, they will be burn immediately

I can tell 4 devils that i didn't recognize got caught in the burn and they got killed immediately *whistle* talk about scary one

When the dust clear i can tell Saji, Kiba, Akeno, Sona, Sairaorg, Tsubaki and Akeno approaching me. 3, 2, 1

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I glance from Shinus head above and see Sairaorg yelled and glare to me. The others quickly come to his side

"Identify yourself! Who are you!" He demanded and i slowly walk more forward so they can see me clearly with my Sharingan that glow due to Senjutsu

"Sairaorg Bael.. Is been a while isn't it?" I greeted and all their eyes widened when see me

"Hyoudou Kai..." Sairaorg said grimly and my eyes narrowed to evil smirk as i jump from Shinus head and i landed to the ground, landed with soft thump elegantly and slowly stand firm while place my hand on pocket

"Kai-kun.." Kiba said in strained voice

"Kai..." Sona greet me and for moment her face filled with hurt before replaced by grim

"Hello Sona Sitri... We meet again.." I said calmly and black lightning start to sparked around me

* * *

"That man really love to go out" Vali sighed as he sit on living room waiting for Bikou, Kuroka and Kai back

Every member of Outlaws is not often to go out.. Except Kai who always going somewhere either to recruit someone or find some weapon to use

But when he stay at base he always do useful thing such as training and help the other members. It very ironic seeing they are part of group terrorists but they act more like mercenary group.

**(But despite of that he are strong Vali.. I must admit he quite interesting)** Albion commented from Vali mind and Vali can't help but smirk

"Strong? That boy was born genius Albion. You see when we fight in Balance Breaker against him right? The first time we battle we beat him easily but when _tomorrow_ we fight again he destroy my Scale Mail using that Susanoo thing." Vali said

**(Indeed. His giant spectral warrior mixed with Senjutsu is very strong. Not to mention he seem still hiding his full power... I must say what interesting is not him. But his eyes... I never seen such ability before.. Not in my entire life)** Albiom replied and Vali scoffed

"His eyes merely weapon. Maybe it was lost Longinus but it only weapon just like Boosted Gear that Hyoudou Issei, his brother have. What matter is it the user... And Kai manage to use his eyes to the maximum... He the one who strong not his eyes" Vali retorted and Albion narrowed his eyes inside Vali mind

**(You seem hold this boy in high regard Vali... It not often you respect someone like this...)** Albion said and its true Vali not a person who easily respect someone

"Despite he not stronger than me, i respect his love and sacrifice for his comrades Albion. Its not often you see man who become martyr for 3 faction... And also... His talent..." Vali said in serious tone "When i watch him, i look back to my position as descendant of Lucifer and how strong i am... and think how ridiculous it was."

**(Ridiculous?)** Albion asked

"Hyoudou Kai are man who come from nameless family, a normal _civilian family_... And yet... Can _defeat 3 descendant of Heros_ and fight _toe on toe with me_ even not longer than 15 minutes at age _17_... All of that using his pure skills and mind... He is not strong. He maybe only on par with Ultimate-class devil! But what make him scary is his analytic mind..."

Vali paused and take a breath before smirked

"Hyoudou Kai... Has potential to become the Strongest Human in history... And it will be interesting to fight him when he reach his full potential..."

* * *

**Wow Kai revive a clone of Fafnir and gain another ally! He crash the party and instead give minor damage like in cannon he give big one! What will happen next?! How did he hold his ground against Sairaorg and everyone?!**

**For image of Saphiron find it on my profile!**

**Find ot next in Fairy Guard-Ups wrong fanfic. Find out next in Crimson Dragon Emperor and Crimson Eyed Knight!**


	22. The Burden He Bear

**Chapter 21. The Burden He Bear**

* * *

"Sairaorg Bael.. Is been a while isn't it?" KaiC **(He will be called that)** greeted and all their eyes widened when see KaiC

"Hyoudou Kai..." Sairaorg said grimly and KaiC eyes narrowed to evil smirk as KaiC jump from Shinus head and he landed to the ground with soft thump elegantly and slowly stand firm while place his hand on pocket

"Kai-kun.." Kiba said in strained voice

"Kai..." Sona greet KaiC and for moment her face filled with hurt before replaced by grim

"Hello, Yuuto Kiba, Himejima Akeno, Tsubaki Shinran Genshirou Saji and Sona Sitri... We meet again.." KaiC said calmly and black lightning start to sparked around his body

"Why you here?" Sairaorg asked in grim tone

"To see people who want seek for peace..." KaiC answered calmly make everyone eyes widened

"You want to recruit someone for your goal?" Sairaorg asked in statement tone

"You can say so.." KaiC shrugged simply

"You can forget about that! I doubt there madman like you in our groups!" Saji growled dangerously

"You going to surprise what people thinking Saji... Not all people is naïve like you.." KaiC reply with narrowed eyebrow

"If you here then.. Where Buchou, Ise-kun and Koneko-chan?" Akeno asked with stern eyes

"Hmm... I don't know.. Didn't see any of them.." KaiC answered

"Don't lie Kai. Its not like you to strike from front door like this.. You must be know where are they.." Sona said sternly make KaiC turn to her before suddenly he disappear via Shunshin and appear in front of Sona make everyone eyes widened

'Fast!' Kiba, Akeno, Saji, and Tsubaki thought with shock and staring at Sona who also flinched while Sairaorg getting battle stance. However to everyone surprise KaiC place his hand on Sona shoulder similar like Sasuke meeting with Naruto

"Don't you have dream to build school Sona? Isn't it better if you stay focus on that instead after me?" KaiC asked calmly and Sona pushed her glasses above

"Its my duty as young devil and future headmaster, to exterminate the threat in future.." Sona said sternly

KaiC glance to her from corner of his eyes and grunted

"Hn! Do you know you shouldn't threatened stronger person than you?" KaiC asked as he slowly remove his holy-demonic sword from his sheath "And because of that.. You going to die..." KaiC said as he raise his sword and about to stab Sona

Only to be stopped by Sairaorg who grab his wrist from behind Sona before KaiC sword able to stab her

"Your way to guard.. Is right..." KaiC commented as he glance to Sairaorg who glare to him

"Kaichou!" Saji yelled as his Sacred Gear appear before dashed along with Kiba and Sona also fly high to dodge KaiC

When Saji and Kiba close to KaiC suddenly black lightning explode from his entire body

"**Chidori Nagashi! (Chidory Current)**" KaiC whispered and Sairaorg who has strong endurance seem not bothered by it as he let KaiC hand and jump away, but unfortunately for Kiba and Saji they too close and get shocked by the black lightning

"GGAGGHH!" Saji and Kiba screamed in pain as the senjutsu chakra hit their nerve

"Kiba!/Saji!" Akeno and Tsubaki shouted in worry before they shoot magic toward KaiC, lightning by Akeno and water by Tsubaki

KaiC seeing this use Shunshin and dodge the attack, he appear few feet but his eyes widened when sense someone behind him. Acting quickly he duck and dodge the kick from Sairaorg. He rolled and dodge his punch before jump away from Sairaorg but he didn't get chance to rest when sense numerous attack come to him

He use Kawarimi and change himself with log nearby and dodge a wave of water attack

KaiC appear again but this time Sairaorg anticipated him as he appear in front of KaC who has wide eyes

'Fast!' KaiC thought. Sairaorg smirked before deliver punch to KaiC face, only for him to get smacked by Shinus giant claw as he crashed through tree

"That was close. Thanks Shinus.." KaiC said as he glance to giant mechanical dragon

**"Grrr..."** Shinus growled as he stand on KaiC behind

Meanwhile Kiba and Saji manage to stand though they got paralyzed due to poison of Senjutsu but they still able to fight

"Kiba, Saji you okay?" Sona asked as she fly down and regroup with them, followed by Akeno and Tsubaki

"We fine.. But looks like we will having hard time to move.. His attack before give a lot damage to us.." Kiba said in bitter tone and Sairaorg come from tree without injury except bruise on his face

"That dragon pack quite punch... This won't be easy..." Sairaorg commented as he glance to KaiC

"Of course it is..." KaiC said before suddenly from the tree a form of Tannin got blasted away appear surprising everyone

"W-What the..." Sairaorg said in surprise

"Tannin?" Sona asked in shock seeing the condition of Tannit, it was not good. There bruise on his scale and blood dripped from his mouth

Not long after that a giant golden-black western dragon, with glowing blue eyes, chest and with spikes on his back around 10M tall appear

"Ah.. Saphiron..." KaiC said in surprise tone make Undead Saphiron turn to him

"My lord. The original is fighting Sekiryuutei, Gremory girl and the cat girl.." Saphiron reported make everyone who present shock except KaiC

"Is that so... I never think boss will summon you, but seeing Tannin he surely need help. Stay here and fight with me until the original come... He will finish Rias, Issei and Koneko soon.." KaiC said as he glance to everyone

"You! You bastard! I will skin you alive for spit on my friend grave!" Tannin growled as he stand again and glare to KaiC

"I'm merely a clone. Whatever you do to me it won't bother.. Why don't we rise this fighting level?" KaiC asked and smirk a bit "Shinus, take care Sairaorg, Saphiron go to Tannin. I will handle the rest..." He commanded

"As you wish..." Saphiron said before dashed to Tannin

"**GRRAAARRRHHH!**" Shinus roared before he open his mouth and shoot pale white lightning beam make Sona and everyone scatter before he flying to Sairaorg

Sairaorg seeing this immediately rise his hands and and block Shinus tackle make him skidded in ground before completely stopped Shinus surprising KaiC. With roar Sairaorg lift Shinus and smack him to the ground, hard make the entire ground shook

"Heh! Not too heavy!" Sairaorg grinned before his eyes widened when Shinus open his mouth and blast him away. Shinus then fly and followed Sairaorg

"Now just us left.. Come... I merely clone with 30% power of Hyoudou Kai. Surely you can beat me right?" KaiC taunted with one hand

Akeno summon lightning and struck KaiC but KaiC run and dodge it, however KaiC quickly rise his sword and clashed against Kiba and they start to clashed in battle of swords

"Kai. Please stop this madness and surrender!" Kiba pleaded as he block slash from KaiC and push him

"What i did is not madness Kiba. It the right thing to do for God!" KaiC replied before give Kiba slash and Kiba block it but KaiC strength in Senjutsu is stronger than him so he manage to push Kiba away slowly. Sensing danger suddenly, KaiC push Kiba away and use Shunshin to dodge water attack from Sona and Tsubaki

"I don't believe you are the same Kai who always on Student Council office and talk with us! You really are madman Hyoudou Kai.." Tsubaki growled but KaiC merely smirk evilly

"All of that is act. Like now" Kai face turn into warm smile "Isn't that right? Sona-sempai?" He spoke with sincere tone make Sona flinched

"Shut off your mouth psycho!" Saji growled as he glare and dashed to KaiC. When he near suddenly he found himself in darkness alone

"What the..." Saji blurted in surprise as he began to look around and find he surrounded by black butterflies

'Illusion? Since-' Saji eyes widened when he recall he look to KaiC eyes 'Shit!' He thought before suddenly the black butterflies morphed to Tsubaki

"You are failure Saji. I don't know why Kaichou pick you as pawn.." Tsubaki sneered to him

"This is not real.. This is not real.." Saji muttered as he close his eyes

"I don't know why Kaichou pick you. Clearly it was because pity.." Tsubasa Yura said as she appear behind Saji

"You know Kaichou won't ever love you. She love Hyoudou Kai. Not you, you merely servant for her.." Ruruko Nimura appear on Saji side

"Shut up! This is not real! This is not real!" Saji muttered as he cover his eyes and close his eyes but no matter what he did the insult keep repeated inside his mind

"Saji..."

Saji eyes shot open and he rise his head to see Sona look to him with disgust

"You are failure as Pawn... I pick you because i need some extra help in council but now your existence not needed anymore." Sona said coldly make Saji eyes widened in shock

"K-Kaicho-"

BLAST!

Saji eyes widened when he see below there hole in his stomach and he see Sona who rise her smoked palm

"I will take back the Pawn i give to you..." Sona said coldly. Saji has teary eyes for moment before he fall to the ground and collapse

Meanwhile in reality Saji was got blasted by Rasengan when he suddenly stopped on his way to charge to KaiC, he cough blood and crashed through several tree

"Saji!" Sona shouted in worry and Tsubaki quickly fly to his direction and check his status

"He got mental attack and severe wound on his stomach! Kaichou! We need to treat him immediately!" Tsubaki yelled and Sona glare to KaiC

"You put illusion to him aren't you? What did you do?!" Sona demanded and KaiC merely smirked

"Well.. Let see... You know he love you right? I merely show the truth to him. After all i was the one you love..." KaiC smirked make Sona glare more intense

"Kai-kun... How could you do such thing?! He was your friend!" Kiba said in disbelief tone and KaiC face turn to cold hearing this

"I abandoned my feelings and memories about you all long ago. All i need now is power to create peace in this world!" KaiC said in cold tone and dark lightning cracked around him while inwardly cringed at Kiba disbelief face "Now.. 1 down, 4 more to go..."

Everyone tensed when hearing this but suddenly KaiC eyes widened and he jump away just in time to dodge ice beam that shoot to him

'Ah shit... Just my luck...' KaiC growled inwardly

"Hyoudou Kai!" An angry voice of Serafall come as she appear from the forest and radiate killing intent dangerously

"Ah... Serafall Leviathan... How nice of you for joining us" KCai greeted calmly while inwardly panic

"I will freeze you. For ETERNITY!" Serafall roared and wave her wand creating tidal wave of ice to KaiC who has wide eyes

'Shit!'."Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" KaiC make 2 clones before both of them ran through hand seals

"**Katon : Goka Mekkyaku (Great Fire Annilihation)**" 2 Kais spew out giant stream of flame that almost on par with tidal wave ice

**"Fuuton : Daitoppa (Wind Release : Great Breakthrough)**" KaiC exclaimed as he put as many chakra he have and summon massive gale of wind make the flame got bigger and defeated Serafall ice much to everyone shock and they jump away to dodge the coming flame

KaiC panted as he counter Serafall attack! That almost take all of his chakra! At this rate he will gone soon!

"Shinus! Saphiron!" KaiC yelled and few second later Shinus appear, his condition is quite bad. Crack surrounded his body and he lost one limb while Saphiron seem has multiple bruises and black blood dripped from his mouth

"Yes milord?" the undead dragon asked

"The original will come soon! Hold your ground in here!" KaiC said as he stare at Serafall in front of her

"I'm surprise you manage to survive but that won't last long!" Serafall said as she summon another blast of ice but Saphiron anticipated it by shoot golden Ice to Serafall ice destroying it instantly make Serafall eyes widened

"A golden ice?!" Serafall said in shocked tone

"Hold your ground for 1 minute. The boss will arrive.." KaiC said before he melted into puddle of blood

"Yes Milord..." Saphiron said and Shinus growled in agreement

"Who are you?! You definitely not normal dragon." Serafall asked in calm tone

"An Undead Dragon!" Tannin appear on Serafall side, to say his condition not good is true. He got surprise attack by Saphiron the first time and the Undead Dragon didn't feel any pain when fighting and keep attacking without stop

"Tannin! Are you okay?!" Serafall asked in worry and Tannin nodded

"I'm fine. Though i will need rest after this..." Tannin grumbled and everyone then gather around him. Tsubaki and Saji didn't since she got order by Sona to bring Saji back so he can get healed, Sairaorg has blood dripped from his mouth and forehead, there also deep burn mark on his chest indicating he got struck by high level holy attack

"That machine dragon is tough. He clearly Ultimate-class Devil..." Sairaorg said and Tannin glare to undead Fafnir

"That red eyed brat. He use Necromancy to make Fafnir clone from his blood that Norse God seal on Fafnir grave! The result is this Undead dragon!" Tannin growled dangerously as he glare to Fafnir. Everyone eyes widened when hearing this

"But how?! The Necromancy shouldn't able to bring strong being at your level! It will need a large amount of power and energy to create Satan-class monster!" Serafall asked in surprise

"I don't know how. But it must be because the strange skull sword he has.. He even able to summon Ice of Cocytus using that!"

"WHAT?!" Serafall yelled in disbelief and shock

"To bring ice of Cocytus itself..." Sona muttered in disbelief

"Are you positive Hyoudou Kai are human? I mean, i had see and change fist with him on Rias wedding party before, but for him to grow stronger in this short time? You sure he not some Youkai or else?" Sairaorg asked clearly surprised

"No. He is positive human... But now? We don't know..." Akeno said grimly

"Well then you guys shouldn't worry about that. I am 100% human though soon will evolve to God"

Everyone eyes turn to Kai who appear from behind Fafnir and Shinus, he wearing his armor with glowing red eyes and Frostmourne on his right hand

'That sword! It definitely not normal sword! It radiate evil aura that stronger than Maou-class monster! What the hell?!' Serafall thought with shock as she stare at Frostmourne

"When i receive my Blood Clone memory i come as soon i can.." Kai said calmly

"Wait! If you here then.. Where Rias, Koneko and Ise?!" Sona demanded make everyone eyes widened

"Ah... Them? Well... Let just say they on their way to become nothing..." Kai said nonchalantly make everyone eyes widened

"You! You!" Akeno growled and shoot lightning to Kai but to her surprise Kai magical barrier block it with ease

"So-tan! You go save Rias-chan. I will deal with him!" Serafall commanded and Kai narrowed his eyes

"I don't think so..." Kai said before his left eye spinning "Amaterasu" He whispered and suddenly black flame appear few feet behind Sona and it spreading then circling them. Caging them with Kai, Saphiron and Shinus

"Black flame?!" Kiba asked in surprise as he glance to flame that surround them but then their eyes widened when sense the amount of holy aura in that flame

"This! This even stronger than Uriel Holy Flames! How you control this flame?!" Serafall asked in shock

"It because I'm a God. This is the power of God, Devil.." Kai said coldly before he raise 2 fingers "You got 2 choices. First, told me where Excaliburs Core being held and i will turn off this flame and leave you all to save Rias. Second, don't answer me and they will dead shortly, they got poisoned by Senjutsu and only has less than 3 minutes since i leave... And i sure you won't be able to defeat me, Shinus and Saphiron only in 3 minutes..." Kai said without care though he actually lied.

Their injury maybe great but it nowhere threatening their life, the poison inside Rias and Koneko from Kuroka mist will be gone in 15 minutes while Ise... Well maybe he little major..

Everyone eyes widened hearing this and gritted their teeth in angry.

"How could you?! Where your love to your brother and comrades?!" Serafall growled while Kai has sad face under his mask and thanks for that no one able to see it

"Love is not necessary! Power is the only true necessity!" Kai replied coldly as his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan spun slowly make everyone shocked and Serafall seething

"You are trash! No! You are worse than scum!" Serafall growled make Kai flinched inwardly

"No... I'm a God... 2 minutes left..." Kai said as he try his best to hold the urge to yell and cry

Serafall seeing this already know there won't be chance to negotiation, she quickly try her best to think. They don't know where Rias now and finding them also need time. She doubt that she will have enough time to kill Kai seeing he has ability to control divine flame

She already ask about Azazel how could he lose? It simple... He underestimate him... Azazel told her that Kai are smart... Pretty smart... He are dangerous like Black Mamba. One wrong move and you will dead... And now it reveal that Kai can control divine flame! He become more dangerous!

Everyone also has same mind. They didn't have much time and choice in here... So the choice is obvious

"They been placed in Heaven... Heaven try to mix them all into one sword again.." Serafall told him and Kai eye smirked

"Now that very kind of you.. You didn't lie aren't you?" Kai asked make Serafall growled

"No! I'm not! I swear upon my name as Leviathan i'm not lying!" Serafall sweared make Kai chuckle

"Good, good. Saphiron, Shinus. Go back to your place. I will heal your two wounds later.." Kai said and both dragon nod before Saphiron gone via golden magic circle while Shinus simply dissipate into particles

Kai also pull out card and channel magic into it summoning swirling vortex behind him

"Well then... Until we meet again.. Devil..." Kai said before Amaterasu slowly gone and he entering the swirling vortex

"I won't let you!" Serafall growled and shoot giant demonic aura to the vortex but when it about to hit the vortex already gone

"We don't have time for this. Let look for Buchou!" Kiba yelled and everyone nodded

* * *

Later Azazel POV

"What a blunder."

That was the first thing my Vice-Governor Shemhaza said in the conference room within the Maou's territory.

While thinking "That's an understatement" inside, I drank some tea.

On the day of the Maou-sponsored party, the devils had received an attack from the Khaos Brigade. To put it accurately, it would be better to say that, "That was what the result became".

That the SS-class exiled devil "Kuroka" who is wanted throughout the underworld would use a familiar to watch the party was outside of everyone's expectations.

And Hyoudou Kai attack directly on hotel while the party been held. That brat really annoying, he really good playing role as evil guy! Where the hell he learn that?!

And he also resurrect a dragon with blood of Fafnir the Gigantis Dragon! He really has explanation to do! Fafnir seem not like it when he hear about this!

The situation was settled with high damage, 4 guards dead in chasing Kai giant machine dragon which I don't know where he got that from. Another one we found missing but no doubt he dead

But in reailty those 5 guards are criminal who sentenced to the death.. We use device that I made to control them. The purpose is so less innocent blood Kai will spill... We knew whenever Kai move there will be always blood spilled that's why Sirzechs and I helping him..

Saji got major wound on his stomach though it not threatening his life but it can become one due to blood loss. Tannin also got major wound from fighting with the undead dragon, Sairaorg though his wound not deadly but it also deep, Ise also got light poison by struck from Kai holy swords

While Rias, Koneko, Kiba got minor wound from Senjutsu poison. Akeno, Tsubaki, and Sona not wounded

So basically one human, one 17 years old kid. Just ruined the entire Underworld... Really... Now Kai being labeled as SS-class criminal just like Kuroka...

Just as anyone could see, Shemhaza-kun from the Fallen Angels' side and the Seraphs of the Angels' side were angry. Well, I myself couldn't say anything about them either. I also would never say that I, the Governor, was engrossed in cutting loose at a casino at the time either. Having the treaty violated right away was a grave matter. It was a serious problem.

Shemhaza reported more.

"The opponents were members of the Khaos Brigade's independent special unit, the Outlaws, consisting of Son Goku Bikou, nekoshou Kuroka, the user of the holy king sword Collbrande and also Hyoudou Kai or **Akai-me no Shinokishi (Red Eyed Death Knight)**. That four people from a team of people endowed with tremendous power would come is… Especially Hyoudou Kai who can manipulate holy flame stronger than Uriel and make clone of Fafnir through Necromancy!"

Ah, when this guy starts scolding, it takes a long while. Now we're done for.

I sighed when hearing his rant about Kai. True Kai are strong. That mysterious sword of him that Tannin said about, his ability to summon divine flame that stronger than Uriel, and that machine dragon of him...

He really troublesome kid...

In raw power I can tell his strength is not stronger than Maou-class creature. But what make him dangerous is his brain... His mind in using weapon... That what make him dangerous...

Far away from me, Tannin, who was attending in the form of a mini-dragon after got healed, and the other seniors were anticipating the battle between Rias and Sona Sitri that would be held soon.

"I'm going to cheer for Miss Rias. Since the Sekiryuutei I personally trained is with her. Kukuku, he's an interesting kid."

"The knowledge that Azazel has brought seems to be bringing about a revolution in the Rating Games. If handled poorly, there may be a change within the high-ranked group within half a year."

"That would be good. Since the top ten haven't changed in the last ten-odd years. With this, it seems like we'll be able to see some interesting games."

Hahahaha, after finishing the arrangements, there was no air of tension here. Were the Three Great Powers really okay like this?

At that time. The room's door opened. The person who appeared there made everyone dumbfounded.

"Hmm. So you youngsters can't greet an old man like me, huh?"

It was a one-eyed old man wearing an old-looking hat. He had a white beard, which was so long that it seemed to touch the floor. His clothes, rather than being luxurious, also consisted of just a single robe. He held a walking staff, but he didn't have it because he hurt his lower back.

"Odin."

Yes, this guy was actually the king god of all the Norse Gods Odin! There was also an armour-wearing female warrior Valkyrie that had arrived along with him.

"Oh, oh, it's been a while, hasn't it, old geezer of the northern countryside?"

As I rudely called him that, Odin rubbed his beard.

"It's been a while, Fallen Angel brat. It seems you've become intimate with the people you fought with for so long, but… Are you still thinking of something crafty?"

"Hah! Unlike countryside gods that honour old-fashioned bonds according to conventional practices or whatever else, we young people have flexible thoughts. Rather than sticking to troublesome hostile ways of thinking, we place more value on growth and progress."

"That's a loser's mindset appropriate for the weak. After all, you're a gathering of brats that have lost their founding God and Maou."

This geezer… As usual, his mouth doesn't abate at all.

"It's called becoming independent and standing on our own, geezer."

"Seeing a bunch of brats doing a play meeting like this, I can't help but laugh."

Tch. At this rate, we won't come to a settlement. Sirzechs then left his seat and greeted the geezer.

"It's been a long time, King God of the North, Odin-dono."

"Sirzechs. I came here on the invitation you gave me to watch the games. However, you've also had it hard. The descendent of the original Lucifer is now the Hakuryuukou. Moreover, he became a terrorist. The future of devils isn't going to be easy."

Odin made those sarcastic remarks, but Sirzechs simply gave a smile.

The geezer's gaze then shifted to Serafall sitting next to Sirzechs.

"By the way, Serafall. What's with that appearance?"

Serafall was dressed up as a magic girl like in Japanese television anime. This geezer is also a cosplay-lover, after all.

"Ara, Odin-sama! Don't you know? This is magical girl's outfit "

She turned sideways and posed with a peace sign. You're talking to the God of the North, you know?

"Hmm. So this is what's popular among the young people these days. Not bad at all. Yes, yes, quite nice."

Damn perverted geezer. While putting a hand to his chin, he looked down at Serafall's panties and legs. There was a silhouette that intervened there. The aforementioned female warrior Valkyrie.

"Odin-sama, you mustn't do such indecent things! The reputation of Valhalla will cry!"

"Geez, you're so stuffy. That's why you can't get any heroes as a boyfriend."

The Valkyrie immediately broke into tears at Odin's words. Hey, hey, what's with her?

"A-At any rate, I'm just an aged female warrior with a history of no boyfriends! I too want to have a boyfriend! Auuu!"

Odin also sighed. Old man, one should only make a young woman cry when on a bed.

"I'm sorry. This person is my current assistant. Although she's good-looking, she's too stuffy. She can't get a man either."

I can't understand how the geezer selects his staff. How can a person like that protect you? Well, it's fine to quip about other people's business.

"Don't talk like that you old geezer!"

Oh the Valkyrie seem stand again and pointing finger to Odin

"My you seem has grow backbone. Is this because the human kid that we meet before come here? What his name? Ah right Hyoudou Kai..."

I who drink the tea immediately spit it out hearing this

[What?]

The entire room yelled in surprise! I also surprised! What the hell Kai doing?! And how he meet Odin?!

Odin and the Valkyrie turn to us and blinked like an Owl. Odin then spoke innocently

"What?"

"You meet Hyoudou Kai?"

Tannin asked immediately. He seem hold grudge to Kai for disrespect Fafnir tomb through Necromancy

"Ah yes. I meet him when I got lost. He then told us the direction of this place. Why?"

"Odin-dono. That Hyoudou Kai kid are part of terrorist!"

Odin and the Valkyrie seem surprised hearing this

"Really? That kid seem kind and innocent. He even has good manner.."

"Yeah. Said that after he betray you.."

Serafall scoffed. I knew she angry to Kai about Sona, but despite of that she also has little crush to Kai though she didn't admit it

"Did this kid is your ex-boyfriend Serafall?"

I snickered and had to hold the urge to laugh when see Serafall blushed before she glare to Odin and decline it

"No Odin-sama, he not!"

Odin then turn to me and his eyes demanded explanation. I wave my hand while letting out sigh, you really troublesome Kai

"I will explain it later..."

Odin only nod then spoke to Sirzechs.

"I heard about it. Sirzechs, Serafall, your family members are fighting each other, right? Geez, making your precious younger sisters face each other even though they're close friends. You people are so bad. You really are devils."

"If she can't break through this much, then her hopes for her future as a devil won't be born."

"It's already decided that my Sona-chan will win "

Each Maou-sama believed that their sister would win, after all. Odin sat in an empty seat and spoke brazenly.

"Now then. The matter of the Khaos Brigade is all well and good, but I have come to watch the Rating is the appointed date?"

The talk on the matter at the party was left for another day, and the topic shifted to the game that would soon be held. Lots of important people from each of the powers had been invited to watch the game, after all.

I stood up from my seat for a moment in order to take a break, and I went to rest on a sofa in the hallway. This discussion and conference with VIPs was making my shoulders stiff.

When I sat down on the sofa Sirzechs appeared there. What's with this, did he also slip out? He sat down next to me and spoke.

"Azazel, can I ask you one thing before the games starts?"

"What is it?"

"If you were facing Rias as an opponent, who would you definitely remove among the Gremory group?"

"Ise, of course. Everyone in Rias' team should feel it one way or another. That Ise is the one who maintains the tension and spirits of the family."

Tension was important in battle. It was often the case that the balance would crumble by a single change in that, and one side would quickly lose as a result. The reverse was also possible.

Ise was an emotional pillar for Rias and the others. The reason for that could also be understood. He always runs swiftly forward without giving up, no matter what it is or where it is. That behaviour of his also became the dynamic energy of the other servant devils in part. Even his master Rias depended on Ise.

It was usual for a dragon to attract others.

Ise wasn't an exception to that either. That was a result of people being attracted to the dragon that was lodged inside him as well. After all, he managed to get through a pinch with that power this time.

Sirzechs joined his hands together and spoke with a serious look.

"…Sona will aim for that."

He was worried for his younger sister, huh. I spoke honestly.

"Yeah, the problem is when they remove him. Will their willpower rise, or will it fall? Since they had yet to see Ise as the Sekiryuutei taken down right before their eyes... Well Rias and Koneko already see I think, remembering what Kai did to him before."

Sirzechs hearing this sighed and rub his temple. This guy very care to Kai and I not deny it that I also care to him

That boy become Martyr for us... The burden that he bear is so heavy...

Once again... The world saved by another human that become Martyr..

* * *

Later with Kai Blood Clone in Sirzechs office

"No. I truly don't know..." I said to reassure the glare from Sirzechs, Grayfia and Azazel.

They already told me everything what the original and other Blood Clone did. I'm not surprised at any of this but what caught my guard is the meeting with Odin

Why the hell the original meet Odin?! Does he want to kill himself?!

"I maybe regret what i did to Saji and you guys maybe dislike it... But it necessary... They must believe that i'm evil..." I sighed heavily and Sirzechs softened his face

"The illuson that you give to Saji give quite trauma" He said and i put sad face

"I know.. And i regret that... I really am... There nothing I'm not regret ever since i join Khaos Brigade... But this is my path... I have to do it..." I replied with sad tone and they sighed

"Kai... May you tell us why you make undead dragon from Fafnir blood? He very angry you know..." Azazel asked me as he show me the golden knife and i nod

"The truth is... I make it to save his blood from Khaos Brigade.. If you want to know they has resurrect another dragon.. But i don't know which one.." I said grimly make everyone eyes widened

"You sure about it?" Sirzechs asked in serious tone

"Definitely. When i hear about it, i quickly locate another dragon graveyard. I then know from Ophis about Fafnir corpse and i immediately go then use his blood... I'm sorry for disrespect your tomb Fafnir-sama but your power can be dangerous in Khaos Brigade hands..." I bowed and Azazel turn to the dagger before turn to me with smile

"He said "Fine then. Your reason is honorable and i agree with you..."." Azazel told me and i nod

"Thank you Fafnir-sama..." I said in humble tone

"Anyway. What with your sword? And controlling Holy Flame that beyond of Uriel? I don't know you can do that.." Sirzechs asked me curiously

"Sirzechs-sama, as much i want to tell. I have to keep it secret about my eyes. Please honor my privacy for this one, i beg you.." I said as i don't know how to explain to them about Sharingan! How should i say it?! A eyes from another world?! Yeah way to go Kai!

"If you say so then its fine Kai-kun. We respect your privacy..." Sirzechs smiled to me and i also smiled while Azazel look into me acutely

"Now if i think. Are your eyes is Sacred Gear? If it yes then i must say it was Longinus level Kai. You can put illusion that able to trap Ultimate-class devil, read every movement of your enemy, grant you photographic memory, and the red-black thing that you use to cover from my spear of light in the Meeting that will able to blow small mountain!" Azazel said with mad gleam on his eyes. I can tell he really want to test my eyes like a lab rat and i can't help but shudder at the thought

"Yes maybe it Sacred Gear... But i already has 2 inside my. Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth like Kiba..." I lied, i didn't need them know about the third

"Hahaha sure! Sure! You a strange existence actually Kai." Azazel chuckled

"I maybe won't tell you about my eyes but my sword is another case. I will tell you all what it is..." I said and i did

I explain to them the origin of Frostmourne and everyone can't help but surprised

"Ner'zhul... That's why he suddenly went missing. Hades contact him and then got backstabbed. He really insane guy.." Azazel muttered and i blinked

"You know him?" I asked and Azazel scoffed

"Kai. If you want to know Ner'zhul are enemy to all factions. He using Necromancy to reborn Vakyries, Fallen Angels, Angels, Devils, Youkais then experiment on them. He kidnap pure blood devil, angel and other being so he can create a powerful Chimera that can kill Gods... Basically he was insane man!" Azazel snarled

"And in the end he success creating weapon that kill God. Frostmourne, your sword is sword that able to cut God like a mortal. It is very dangerous sword. Can be on par with True Longinus..." Sirzechs told me and i nodded. Frostmourne are very dangerous weapon

"So... I take it our meeting is end?" I asked and they nod

"When we will meet you again?" Grayfia asked and i put sad face

"Actually... It will be better if we didn't meet again..." I said with sad face

Hearing this everyone has wide eyes and Grayfia open her mouth to protest but i cut her

"Everytime we meet you all knew i hurt someone! I'm cursed person... And if we keep meet you guys going to hate me.. I don't mind if..." I gulped a little "I-If you guys also hate me but what i'm afraid that you will expose my secret..."

SLAP!

Oh God! It hurt! I feel this one is stronger than before!

"Don't you dare to say that..." Grayfia spoke coldly and i lower my head in shame

"I... I'm sorry... I really useless... I..." I suddenly felt something hold my head and bring it to soft place. I glance and realise Grayfia hugging me which is very surprising for me

"You has done enough Kai... Let it out... You can let it out..." She said in soft tone

"I..."

"Its okay..."

Hearing that i can't hold the sadness and grief inside me... Tears slowly formed on my eyes and i hug her then cry on her chest

"I... *sob*... I don't want this... I didn't want... *sob* I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

I wailled and cry like a baby... I remember every person that i killed.. Their scream of pain... And their family... I crying in despair and sadness... I scream out all my grief..

"Their scream... Their face... Their body... I can remember it clearly..." I choked on my tears while hug Grayfa with tight as i crying like a little kid

Sirzechs and Azazel has sad face seeing this

'The burden he bear... Are very heavy... To be hated by entire world... Force himself to be cold blooded murderer...' Sirzechs thought with sad eyes and tears formed on corner of his eye

'Despite his cold nature... He only a human... 17 years old too... Boy at his age should spend time with friend... Not become martyr of the world... I'm sorry we can't do much to relief your pain Kai... We know in future your pain will be increase more than this... I hope you won't stride to darkness because of that...' Azazel thought as he look away not able to seeing the scene

None of them can't believe that they owe this 17 years old boy to bear such heavy burden and the one who prevent the war of 3 faction... To think this child... Bear such a burden...

* * *

Later Outlaws HQ

"We sorry..." Kuroka and Bikou said at the same time to Vali who has annoyed expression

Currently the big boss Hakuryuukou is angry because our act...

"I expect better from you two..." Vali said sternly

Well they take it very bad.. As for me

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama..."

I was kneeling in front of Ophis who has her snake coiling all around my body, hissing dangerously...

"I'm not mad.. I just feel want to use Lu Bu Musou Move to you..." Ophis said in blank face

'And what is the difference between it?!' Everyone at the room sweatdropped before they return to their activity, Arthur and Le Fay talk while Vali lectured Kuroka and Bikou

Suddenly i got the memory of Blood Clone that i leave with Azazel... I quickly stand and my face turn to blank

"Ojou-chan. I will make Taiyaki for you later but i need time to alone okay?" I asked in monotone make her blinked

"Ok..." She said before turn and go to living room to play PS1 again. I stand in dazed movement before walk to the stairs slowly go to the basement...

I arrive to the 2nd basement and active the barrier device and after that i fall to my knee and sobbing

I cry

I cry so hard just like when i was baby... Just like what my Blood Clone did

**_"Killer!"_**

**_"Murderer!"_**

**_"Evil!"_**

"NOOOOO!" I screamed while hold my head and cry "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

**_"Demon!"_**

**_"Monster!"_**

**_"Go to Hell!"_**

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" I screamed as i moving randomly like been possessed by evil spirit

**_"Liar!"_**

**_"Devil!"_**

**_"Traitor!"_**

"AHHHH!" I screamed loudly not noticing black aura that leaked out from my body and swirl around me and the barrier of device start to crack

My mind heavy... I can't thinking straight... I'm angry... I'm sad... I'm afraid... All is mixed... I can't take it anymore!

**_"Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!"_**

I... I...

**_"KILL! EVERYTHING! KILL!"_**

PAT! PAT!

Eh? Who touching me?

"Bad Evil thing. Get out from Kai..."

PAT! PAT!

Who is that? Who pat me?

"Kai promise me to cook Taiyaki tonight. Don't possess him. Shoo shoo"

O-O-Ojou-sama...

Slowly i can see light... A light...

_**"But this is the path you choose... Do not fear... Always remember the reason why you choose this path... And you won't swallowed by darkness.."**_

That voice!

"S-Sensei?" I said in shaking tone. From the light i see suddenly there 2 figure approaching me

It was

"Mom! Dad!" I blurted out in surprise

**_"Whatever you and Ise become.. You two still our son.." Mom said softly _**

No.. Its not them... It was

**_"We don't care about it... You two are our sons... Even if you become cold toward us that still not change the fact you still our son..." Dad said_**

A memory...

**_"You always will be my little brother!" Nii-san said with grin_**

The reason why i doing this...

Yes... I remember now...

To protect... To make my brother into hero...

Yes... This is the purpose of my existence in this world...

I slowly stand... And walk to the light... Yes... The true reason why i doing this... .

I walk toward the light and i close my eyes due to the brightm.. When i open my eyes again it was blur at first then... Then slowly.. It reveal Ophis who pat my had

"O-Ojou-sama..." I muttered in shock and she pat my head

"The black chakra that come out from you try to possess you. How could you has black chakra inside you?" She said to me make me blinked in surprise

"I... I..." I don't know what to say honestly... It... It really surprising...

But that doesn't matter... For now...

"O... Ojou-saam... C-Can i hug you?" I blurted out without thinking since my mind still in shock

"Here.." She said as she extend her hands in hug motion. I quickly hug her without caring

"Thank you... Thank you..." I muttered softly and Ophis hug me back

"I don't know but... I'm suppose to say your welcome right?" She asked clearly not understand and i laugh softly

"For now? No.. Just accept my thanks..." I said softly

"Oh..." She said simply

Thank you... Ojou-sama... Ophis... Thank you... You save me from the darkness...

I know there won't be happy ending for person like me... But... The true happy ending is when the person who died... Dead with smile...

That the true happy ending

Because when we smile... It mean we already satisfied..

"Shall we let him?" Arthur asked to Vali who watch Kai cry on Ophis shoulder

"Yes... He need it for now... The mental burden he bury deep inside need to be released..." Vali said calmly

"I'm not good at thing like this but.. I must praise Kai. For human he sure has strong mind..." Bikou grinned

When Kai black aura spreaded it overpower the barrier device and alert everyone in HQ immediately. Of course they quickly go to the basement

"Nya! The amount of aura before is very dangerous!" Kuroka commented

When they arrive, the scene wasn't pleasant... There black sphere in middle of basement with black aura swirling around it. The aura is so sinister that it can surpass Satan-class monster!

They was ready to attack but stop when Ophis walk to the sphere, ignoring the dangerous aura that destroy everything and enter to the sphere

Few minute later the black sphere slowly faded reveal Kai who in shock and quickly hug Ophis

'What your opinion about this Albion?' Vali asked his partner

**(Vali... That aura before is very sinister and potent... Yet.. Also familiar...)** Albion answered

'Familiar?'

**(Yes... Whatever that aura before is similar like Promordial God... The God that create everything since the beginning...)**

To say Vali was shocked is undestanding. A Primordial God?! The beginning of all existence?! The being that maybe on par with Great Red or stronger?! How the hell did Kai a civilan human and family able to had the power of Primordial God?!

**(But... The aura is different somehow... It like... It come from unfamiliar place...)** Albion said in unsure tone

'What you mean by that? Tell me all you know' Vali said in serious

**(Call me crazy but... That aura before it seem from different world Vali.. I'm not speaking about Underworld or what but a completely different place.. Different Earth, different Heaven, different Hell, everything...)** Albion said sternly make Vali eyes widened in surprise

'You mean a different dimension?! But how did Kai has power of Primordial God from another world?!' Vali asked in shock

**(I don't know... I doubt Kai know about his power... If there being who know about this. It either Ophis or Great Red..)** Albion answered

"Vali-sama?" Le Fay called when notice Vali shock expression

"I'm thinking Le Fay... Be quite for moment..." He said as he look to Kai with serious eyes

"Ah? Okay!"

'Hyoudou Kai... Now i know why Ophis interesting on you... Even i can't hide my interest... You has power from another world... Ophis must be seeing this that's why she want you to join us... A power from Primordial God, the existence that maybe stronger than Great Red or at least on same level with him... Fufufu... I can't wait to fight you when you at full power. Yes when you on your full power you and your brother are the existence that i should defeat before Great Red' Vali thought with amused as he slowly had his battle maniac smirk on his face

* * *

That night

I sit in lotus position on my floor. After my outburst before everyone come to below and asking about it

I told them that i'm fine. It was thanks to Ophis... She said she send wave of nature energy to me and overpower the malice intent that try to eat me...

It thanks to her i'm not lost control...

I glance to her who now sleep and smiled...

This little girl is actually God... A Dragon God... No one will believe it if they didn't see what she can do directly...

But now that's not my problem...

The malice intent... How did it come? Didn't i feed them to Frostmourne? How did it affect me?

Unless...

I close my eyes and start to meditate...

Calm the mind... Let the air around me dance calmly and embrace me...

I then slowly open my eyes once more but instead of my room that come to my sight, it was another view...

I then stand and start to look around... The place around me is like a living room... No.. It more like doctor office...

There bed for patient, table, stetoscope on wall, a picture of human anatomy body...

This is my old office when i work as doctor...

I then glance to mirror and notice my appearance also change

Right now i have messy black hair and brown eyes, my face also like 20 year man.. Not too handsome and not too ugly... A standard... I wear a long sleeves white coat and green shirt underneath it along with black pants

I slowly touch my face... This is my old face as Leonard Ang...

Heh.. How long it been since i see this face?

I can't help but smile a bit seeing my old face...

It will be nice if i can work as doctor too but...

This is not me anymore...

Slowly my appearance change into Hyoudou Kai who wear Kuoh Academy uniform...

I'm no longer Leonard Ang... I am Hyoudou Kai... I then turn and see there 2 door... The other one was white and the other black...

I go to the black one and open it... It was dark inside.. But there some single lamp few meter away from me

I focused and see there was.. Prison... A normal prison...

I walk toward it and when i near my eyes widened

There someone in there

He sit while hung his head down. He has black long spiky hair that had a slight blue tint to it, he wear black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack

He then rise his head and his raven eyes meet mine

My eyes when seeing him slowly morphed to red and 3 black tomoe before it morphed again into three large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil and has thick straight lines stretching outward, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan

The man in front of me also same. His eyes morphed exactly into the same one like me except soon his eyes morphed again into ripple-like pattern, which spreads over the eyeballs, with either a light purple sclerae and iride

This man... The one who responsible for my existence in here... He look into me with bored face

"Well... Imagine my surprise that when i awake i was sealed inside young boy and my power got absorbed by him... Even now he has my eyes... Looks like my attempt to escape failed..." He said with disappointed tone and i narrowed my eyes

"I been told by Great Red that you should be dead inside my body... How could you alive again?" I asked with serious deadly tone and the man lips twitched to upward

"Wouldn't you want to know?" He smirked

"Do not joke. You has giving me problem before i born... Tell me how you back to live since i sure you are dead because there no way Great Red lie to me... Uchiha Madara..."

That's right... In front of me.. The main antagonist of Naruto.. The man that responsible for dead of million person on another world..

Uchiha Madara

* * *

**And we see the burden that Kai bear and how it threatened his sanity he almost completely lost**

**What the hell?! Madara alive again?! How could it be?! What going happen next?!**

**Now before your comment about Kai OP. He not OP, if you read this chapter he actually manage to hold his ground because he give Kiba and **S**aji surprise attack that got them pretty bad. The proof was he use 30% of his power just to block one attack from **S**erafall**

**Next chapter will be how Kai meet with Odin, Kai conversation with Madara and Start of Diodora arc!**


	23. Seed of Darkness

**Hello everyone! Sorry for late update. And I also want to say sorry for not update FG and DoB. You see my laptop got infected by virus and the data of FG and DoB is gone**

**CEDACEK(Crimson Emperor Dragon and Crimson Eyed Knight) are save because I save the data on cell phone, yes I make the story from cell phone. I found typing in cell phone is more comfortable than laptop**

**Right now I'm using Campus PC to update this so I can info you all**

**Don't worry I will update DoB and FG next time**

* * *

**Chapter 22. S****ee****d ****of ****D****arkne****ss**

* * *

At the party when Kai finish fighting with Issei (Kai POV)

I move with fast, combining Shunshin and **Raiton no Yoroi**. I sense Shinus and Saphiron aura.

There Serafall, Sona, Kiba, Akeno, Tannin and Sairaorg in there. Not good I can't defeat all of them, while I sure I can beat Sona, Kiba, Akeno and Sairaorg if I caught their guard but Serafall is another case. I'm going to dead if she swing her wand to me!

But it strange. I didn't see Xenovia or Asia, where are they anyway?

...

Asia...

Somehow I got bad feeling about her... Maybe I should warn her about Diodora?

...

Yeah... I must warn her. Then...

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" I create one clone and it turn to me "Go find Asia and warn her about Diodora."

The clone nodded before we go to different way.

That been taking care, now... Looks like I have to lie to Serafall in order to escape...

* * *

With the clone

Now... Where I should find Asia...

I immediately sit in lotus position and expand my sensor ability

Where are you, where are you..

...

My eyes snap open

Found you! I about to stand but I paused when I felt there 2 strong aura near us...

This! This level! Its God level! What the hell?! And the other is High-class devil aura! They heading this way!

"Damn. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" I create one clone. Yes I can make clone too. So it become like this. I already has half chakra of the original and I split it again into two by create Kage Bunshin

"Go and find out or stall whoever come to our direction!" I commanded and he go before I also leave to Asia direction

I close! Huh? There another aura? Ah! Xenovia. Well I can handle her while talking if it her

I then hide behind tree when I notice Xenovia and Asia walking

"I wonder where Buchou-san and Ise-san..." Asia murmured

"I don't know but Kiba and Sona-Kaichou immediately leaving before we can ask them... In result we got lost because after them. How we got lost anyway?" Xenovia sighed

"I-It because Xenovia-san run randomly! Hauuu!" Asia said while waving her hand comically and I sweatdropped but can't help to smile under my helmet

You still clumsy and brash as ever Xenovia

Okay time for serious. I then stand firm and walk out from the tree make the duo church turn to me and Xenovia immediately get to battle stance

"Who are you?!" Xenovia demanded as she pull out Durandal while Asia hide behind her

"Is been a while isn't it Xenovia, Asia?" I greeted motionlessly make both their eyes widened when hear my voice

"K-Kai-san?" Asia said in shock while Xenovia narrowed her eyes and Durandal let out dangerous aura

"For you to dare show your face in front of us after what you did to church in Italy before... You got nerve Kai.." Xenovia said coldly

"Is that the way you talk to your future husband Xenovia?" I asked in sarcasm and she glare to me more intense

"You not the same Hyoudou Kai that I want to bear my children!" Xenovia snarled and I eye smirked

"Yes. Because the Hyoudou Kai that you know are never exist.. Its only a persona that I create for humor myself while observing Hyoudou Issei Sekiryuutei power..." I said nonchalantly and she growled

"Humor?! A humor?! Our presence only to humor you?!" She growl at me dangerously and I can't help but sad inwardly for doing this

"Of course! What you expect? Do you think I want to bear your children Xenovia? Think again!" I laughed and she become red. With battle cry she dashed to me and shoot holy wave aura which I let it hit me, however I was using Kawarimi so the wave hit the log instead me

"You are too harsh..." I whispered to her ear as I appear behind her suddenly make her eyes widened "Why don't you relax?" I asked and stroke her spinal cord with lightning make her gasped and paralysis.

It only simple stroke to the nerve, thanks to Sharingan and my previous knowledge as Doctor I knew where to strike

Xenovia immediately yelped and can't move. I give her palm hit to her back sending her to crash the tree

"Xenovia-san!" Asia screamed in worry. I then turn to her with my Sharingan still active and she flinched

"Hello Asia..." I greeted coldly and she start to shaking

"K-Kai-san..." Asia greeted back in shaking tone. I can tell she afraid of me and yet... Also happy?

This can't be good.. She should hate me...

"Are you scared?... Of me?" I asked in monotone as my Sharingan start to spin and she stiffed.

"Asia! G-Get away from her Kai!" I heard Xenovia yell to me and I turn to see she try to stand but fail. She will got paralyzed for 2 minute so I didn't need to worry

I then turn again to Asia and surprised see she stop shaking and had fire on her eyes

"Why Kai-san? Why you doing this? Why you kill those people in church?" She asked in desperate tone and I can't help but have sad face under my helmet, thanks for that they can't see it

"For the sake of peace... I'm sure you all already hear it from Issei and Rias, so I won't bother to repeat it again..." I said as I count the time. It already one minute, Xenovia will able to attack me soon

"I'm here to give you warning Asia.." I said sternly and her eyes widened I also can tell Xenovia seem intrigued by this

"Yes. Remember the devil you heal when you still as Holy Maiden?" I asked and she nodded "Diodora Astaroth, he was the devil..."

Asia and Xenovia eyes widened at this

"I will tell you, he are not what he look like. Think about it, he are High-class devil with same level of Rias, but he got wounded by simple Exorcist? If you know what I mean you will stay away from him..." I said calmly before I turned and start to leave

"Wait!" Asia called me and I turn to her "Why you warning me?"

Xenovia also look into me with confused expression and I merely grunted

"Personally. I don't like him, the smile he wear are disgrace for evil peoples. And also... Think it as gift for humor me when I live with you.." I said coldly before I turn

"Wait!" Xenovia shouted to me as she stand and grip Durandal but I poofed away, dispelling myself

"A clone?" Xenovia murmured with surprise

* * *

With the other clone

I hide my aura using Senjutsu and following the Godly aura direction. I about to charge but I heard something that make me pause

"Odin-sama where are we now?!" A female voice called

Odin?! As if the Chief God of North, Odin?! What the hell he doing here?!

"Ummm... I think the hotel direction will be there... Right?"

"Odin-sama the last time you saying that we still got loss! This is won't happen if only you be patient and not knock out the driver!"

I sweatdropped hearing that. So these two got loss? Oh geez... I sighed inwardly and rub my temple but my sweatdrop got bigger when I realize I wearing helmet. So I remove it and rub my temple

"Hahaha! Anyway! Maybe we can ask direction to the young kid that approaching us? Show yourself!" Odin called sternly and I stiffed. I can tell the female before also tensed

As expected from God. He can sense me with ease. I got out from the tree and immediately fall to one knee

"My apologize for eavesdropping Odin-sama..." I said In humble tone and bow my head

"Hoo. A knight? What a fancy armor... Stand up brat..." Odin said and I stand then look to them

Odin appearance are an elderly man with long, grey hair and a matching beard. He wears an eyepatch over his left eye.

Next to him is beautiful young woman with long, silver hair and light blue eyes who appears to be in her late teens.

She wearing white chestplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her chestplate, black thigh-high stockings. and a pale blue cloth wrap underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

This woman... Is Valkyrie... And I just kill few of them 2 days ago...

"A human? May I know why you spying us brat? And tell me why a human wanderer on Underworld?" Odin asked me and I inwardly blinked, is this the manner of God?

"I owe Sirzechs-sama my life for helping me when I got attacked by Stray devil however I was still alive and I want to keep my humanity. As for spying you, there been attack from terrorist, Khaos Brigade. I one of patrol that commanded by Sirzechs-sama to found the attacker. I hear some noisy in here so I come to see. My apologize for spying you Odin-sama..." I bowed and he rub his beard

"Hmmm.. Khaos Brigade huh... Few days ago there also attack on Fafnir Tomb and his blood been stolen, every drop of it. I should destroy those blood..." Odin murmured

"My condolence for the fallen comrade Odin-sama.." I bowed and he stare at me with blink

"Hahaha! You are formal one aren't you? You really know how to respect elder..." He bark into laugh and I bowed again

"Thank you for the praise Odin-sama. When I eavesdropping you two, I hear you two got loss right? I maybe on mission to after the terrorist but..." I pull out map from dimensional pocket that Azazel give to me, hey! I'm clone, I also can open my dimensional pokcet! "Here... This map for this area..." I then rolled the map and approach him then point to certain area. This map are cool, it has pointer like GPS

"I already set the destination to the Hotel where the party been held. You can follow this map Odin-sama..." I hand it to him and the woman Valkryie took it

"Hmm... Yeah... We can use this. Thanks for your help sir." She smile to me and I nod

"Its pleasure to meet you milady..." I replied and she blinked before chuckle

"Not need to be formal. I also bodyguard.." She wave her hand

"I refuse. You are guest in here, whoever you are I don't care but as long you are guest, I will give you proper respect.." I said calmly and Odin bark into laughter

"Hahaha! I like you style brat! What your name?" Odin asked me

"Hyoudou Kai, Odin-sama..." I answered and he nod before turn to the Valkryie with smirk

"Hey Rossweisse. You have to learn much from him. He stuffy like you but he know to respect someone!" Odin said and the Valkyrie glare to him

"I'm sorry for my attitude Odin-sama but it necessary to keep you at check!" She said with little growl

"Geez here we go again with that stuffy attitude. That's why you didn't have any boyfriend!"

And with that I sweatdropped when see Rossweisse drop to the knee and began to cry

"A-At any rate, I'm just an aged female warrior with a history of no boyfriends! I too want to have a boyfriend! Auuu!"

Odin seeing this sighed and rub his temple

"I'm sorry. This person is my current assistant. Although she's good-looking, she's too stuffy. She can't get a man either."

I blinked when hearing this. I turn to Rossweisse

"Milady, if there aren't any man want to become your boyfriend then clearly they has to check their brain..." I said and she turn to me with surprise

"W-What you mean?" She asked

"It actually woman nature to be stuffy. Some of my friend also like you. You shouldn't worry about boyfriend, I'm sure not for long you will have fan club that praise you like Odin-sama.." I answered and she blinked

"R-Really? Y-You sure?" She asked and I nod

"I'm sure. After all Rossweis- may I call you Rose?" I asked and she nod "Thank you, after all Rose-sama are beauty lady and also to act as God assistant you must be have quite persona." I smiled a little and she seem beamed hearing that

"Hahaha! What this?! If you say so then boy why don't you take her as girlfriend?" Odin laughed and Rose blushing immediately while I only smiled

"Odin-sam. I will be honored to have Rose-sama to become my girlfriend but I'm not worthy... I'm just lower devil who work as bodyguard nothing special while Rose-sama are your personal assistant" I said with bitter smile and half opened eyes, clearly missing Rose blush since I think about everything I do

"Hahahaha! Brat! You really amuse me with that attitude of yours!" Odin laughed again "Ah farewell then. I think I will go to hotel now, Azazel and the other must be waiting us.."

"Ah! I'm sorry for delaying your schedule please forgive me. I will excuse myself too then since I have enemy to after.." I said as I give bow to Odin

"Yes, yes. You can leave try to not die brat I will be sad if you die.." He said and turn to Rose who nod

"Farewell. Until we meet again..." I said and bow to him then to Rose who bowed back with blush on her face. I then use Shunshin and leave

"Hmm, interesting child isn't he Rossweisse?" Odin asked and Rossweisse nodded

"Yes, he is..." She said with blush on her face and Odin blinked before smirked

"Awww you has crush on him!" Odin smirked

"W-Wha?! Odin-sama! Don't saying such thing!" Rossweisse protested with redder blush and Odin only laughed

* * *

Present

"592... 593... 594"

It was 4.00AM morning in Outlaws HQ

Currently I was on 2nd Basement, doing 600 push-up. I'm on 596

"595... 596..."

The talk with Madara yesterday... It really give me conflict...

"597... 598"

What he said is true... I'm nobody

"599... 600!"

I stopped and slowly stand while breathing. I wipe sweat from my foreheads before lay down again, its time for 600 sit-up. I already do another exercise so this maybe will be the last

"1.. 2... 3... 4..." I push my body down and up while thinking last night conversation

* * *

**Flashback**

"I been told by Great Red that you should be dead inside my body... How could you alive again?" I asked with serious deadly tone and the man lips twitched to upward

"Wouldn't you want to know?" He smirked

"Do not joke. You has giving me problem before I born... Tell me how you back to live since I sure you are dead because there no way Great Red lie to me... Uchiha Madara..."

That's right... In front of me.. The main antagonist of Naruto.. The man who responsible for dead of million person on another world..

Uchiha Madara

"Hn. You asking stupid question. I suppose to be dead right? How can I know that I will live again?" Madara said with smirk and closed eyes

I merely narrowed my eyes. That logic is true. I glance to my back and imagine some chair then it materialized behind me and I glance to the prison and doing same

Madara glance to the chair before he stand and sit on it

"However... I have suspicion how I live again..." He said with calm face "I sure you want to know it right?"

"You already knew the answer.." I replied coldly and he smirked

"You spoke like a Uchiha. Ah good, good. It seem you also absorb my genius, not just my power.." He said smugly and I had to hold the urge to roll my eyes

"My mind is my own, not come from you. Speak Madara, you are guest in here.." I said calmly

"Hmmm... Where I should begin... I already access all your memory few hours ago when I awake.." He tap his chin with finger lightly and my eyes widened that mean...

"So that black chakra it from you. You the one who caused that malice intent..." I said in statement tone and he bark into cold laugh

"That's right. The moment you fell into despair and grief something awaken me. And of course I immediately let out my chakra, you could say my chakra are sinister. It even more sinister than Kyuubi in my world." He laughed

"I almost drown you in malice intent before right? If that Dragon God didn't give her bless to you maybe you will going berserk. This world intrigue me. The Primordial God in here unlike in mine, it already dissipated into multiply being so it will be impossible to create another Shinju here. Though it will be difficult seeing there a guardian in this dimension what his name? Ah Great Red"

"You out off topic here. You said you awaken by grief and despair inside me. What you mean by that?" I asked

"Hmm... If there thing that responsible for my awakening is your ice sword, Frostmourne. As you can see the corrupt and evil aura from your sword is directed to me not your soul. I also don't know why maybe it because the seal that the Greatest Being put on me. When the evil aura touch me it should be corrupt me, however. I'm flee from my reincarnation circle using Shinju power. The power that not evil but also not good, it simply grey. And when the evil aura touch my soul, the power of Primordial God reject it and destroying it before it able to touch my soul. However you using that sword too often and Shinju power need time to purge it" He paused and smirk

"But today. Your grief, sadness and despire make the evil intent got stronger and it manage to touch my soul and make Shinju power inside me jolt, and the result is. It give me live.. Just like now..." He finished with flexing his finger then extend it

I keep calm face hearing this but inwardly I can't help but cursed. I shouldn't use Frostmourne to often! There reason why it forbidden to be used by human! And now this bastard is alive! Though I actually not too care since Naruto world is not mine and I only read it in Anime so it didn't bother me much... I never think those actually real!

"I see... Then what you mean by your power got absorbed by me?" I asked

Madara hearing this merely narrowed his eyes

"This seal.." He said as he motion to the prison "Suppose to keep me and caged me.. However you playing with Chakra force this seal, to drain my power and give it to you!" Madara said smugly and my eyes widened. The first time I using chakra is when I'm kid! Before I start to school!

"That's right! You realize it now right? Why you become strong?! Why you are better than your pathetic brother? It because you drain my ability! At first you only drain my chakra but slowly it getting bigger and bigger. Instinct, reflex, experience!" He declared

My eyes got widened, its true when I train in lightning manipulation and flame manipulation it more easy than I thought when reading Naruto manga

"Don't you realize why people in this world can't use chakra like you? It because they didn't born with chakra like you! They devil, angel is born with another else! Your chakra coil is born the moment you start to learn that leaf exercise when 4! That's why you can use chakra with ease! And how it born?! It from me! Your chakra coil born using my chakra! The chakra of Juubi!"

"Explain. Everything..." I demanded coldly and he smirked

"Do you think you strong boy? You think you a prodigy? No. You just another civilian! Your talent! Your power! Where that come from?! Me! The seal that Mighty Being made is absorbing my power and transfer it to you! How could you master elemental manipulation in short time?! How could you have reflex and instinct of veteran warrior?! How could you able to remember those hand seals of Jutsu?! It was me! All of them! When I try to possess your soul I already transfer 1/3 of my power, which equal to the status before I become Shinju Jinchuuriki!" He said and my eyes widened

"You?! You become Shinju Jinchuuriki?! Aren't Obito who become Juubi Jinchuuriki?" I asked in shock tone and he snorted

"That brat too caught in his emotion, make that Uzumaki boy able to pull every single Bijuu inside him and separate it to 9 again..." Madara said in disapproving tone

Now I remember Great Red said that the soul inside me try to escape from reincarnation cycle using Shinju power! Now it make sense!

"I escape using Shinju power, but sadly I been found out before my soul manage to take over yours! You are nothing boy! You are merely normal boy without me! The only thing that you have is your mind! Nothing more than that! Without me you only Nara without power!" He said with smirk and I can't help cringed inwardly

That's true... Sometime I wonder where my reflex and instinct come.. I never have experience in battle but when I fight, I fight like veteran warrior... So... Everything

"I... See..." I try my best to keep calm but my body betraying me and I can tell, shock is clearly on my face now

"Your Sharingan is come from me. And it already memorize my enemy movement. The lightning armor you use before is belong to 4th Raikage, the one that I defeat at 4th Shinobi War. Rasengan that come from that Uzumaki boy, Chidori that come from Uchiha Sasuke." He said and I leaned on my chair with shock expression and try my best to calm my breath

After few minutes of silence I manage to calm and breath slowly

"I suppose I should say thank you?" I asked in joked tone and he snorted

"Yes you are. Without me you merely gonna be normal civilian and won't become the infamous Death Knight.." Madara said smugly before he smirked

"Boy. I have offer for you.." He said and I narrowed my eyes

"What is it?" I asked

"Open this cage. And become one with me... Together we will become another strongest being in here! We will surpass Ophis and Great Red!" He offered and I blinked

"You must be very stupid if you think I will agree to you..." I said bluntly and he grunted

"Boy. I already see your memory, your fight against that Fallen Angel, against Sairaorg Bael in that red haired devil woman party, against that General of Fallen, against Hero Faction. Everything. I had seen you sacrifice yourself for your brother and comrades.. I must say you have the Love of Uchiha.. Just like my love to Izuna.." He said calmly and I merely stare at him with unreadable expression

"Love of Uchiha?" I asked "You mean Curse of Hatred?"

"Hahahaha! You still don't know aren't you? I don't know how far you had "Read" my story in your previous life. But Uchiha clan have love for their family... The love that even make Senju clan love is nothing!" Madara said with bitter voice at the last part and I blinked in confusion...

"Where you going with this?" I asked to the point immediately and he turn to me with serious face

"I already said this to Obito. But I will said it to you since you remind me so much of myself more than Obito." Madara said and I narrowed my eyes

I can't help but agree inside, if I recall Madara love to Izuna is beyond anything, like Itachi to Sasuke...

Like me to Issei...

While I thinking of this Madara continue his talk

"This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live the more you realise reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness..." Madara said sternly

"No. I'm nothing like you Madara. There difference between us. You maybe loss your brother but I'm not. Mine still alive and he won't die... He are strong and he are the main protagonist in here if you recall..." I said sternly and he bark into another laugh

"Boy. You don't get it do you?" He asked in between laugh and I narrowed my eyes

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Boy. You should realize it, if you who from the world where we are only live in TV are exist. Then what make you think the world where you live now is the only DxD world that exist?" He asked and I taken back by surprise

"What you want to say? Tell me.." I demanded

"Think it boy. There many dimension in this whole world. That mean there must be dimension where your brother live without you! He become the success PROTAGONIST in there! And also there must be dimension where he been killed and beside that Gremory girl who revive him, it was a evil person and manipulate him to destroy the whole world! Is that what protagonist do?" He asked me sternly

"W-What you mean by that?" I asked slowly losing my cool

"What I mean is, there no protagonist in here. Anyone can become protagonist. It can be you, can be Vali, can be Ophis, anyone! What make you think right now your life is not some film/movie who people made just for fun with you as the protagonist?" Madara said in cold tone

"It impossible!" I retorted

"Fool! Naruto world, DxD world are the proof of that! You maybe had sharp mind and genius I admit that but you are only human and unexperienced child. You still bounded by fantasy where your brother will survive just because he are protagonist in another world!"

"T-Thats not true! I-"

"Do you? Who you try to convince? Me? Or yourself?" He cut me sharply and I flinched "You are only brat without knowledge of war and world. You life in the world where there no supernatural being exist. You life in world who only use tools as weapon while I life in world where WE are that weapon."

I-I-Its...

Its true...

I never thinking that far... I always believe that Ise will survive because he are the protagonist... But I never think what if the protagonist in this world is someone else...

I'm so naïve... Madara right... I'm an idiotic child...

"Then... What should I do?" I asked in weak tone. Right now my mind is hurt.. I can't think straight anymore

"Release me from this prison and we shall become one... I will guide you to the right path.." He said as he slowly stand and look into me

When hearing that my brain snap

"No! I won't be eaten by your words! You maybe right about me being naïve but you are fool if you think I will beguiled by your words that easy." I said coldly as I also stand and my EMS spun slowly

"Boy. Although you are naïve but I know you also sharp and realistic mind at least. How long do you think you can endure the guilt from slaying innocent people?" He asked me

"As long I have someone that I love... I will endure it..." I answered with determination and he scoffed

"Boy. You didn't have the mental power of that. You saying that because you NEVER loss something! You NEVER see war. Just like Obito when we first meet..." He replied and I narrowed my eyes

"Be that may we both know how Obito ending because of you. I won't let you guide me to the same path as him.." I retorted

"Obito was a mistake. In the end he choose to betray me, if not my plan will be success... You on other hand are not. You are naïve, yet sharp and manipulative just like me when I meet Hashirama for the first time. That's why I sure you won't fail me.." He said and I inwardly little proud to be praised by the famous Uchiha Madara. Outside I merely stare at him back to my emotionless face

"Let just say I'm agree with you then what? You want me to put this world into Infinite Tsukuyomi just like what you plan in Naruto world? You already failed in there while you was Jinchuuriki of Juubi where you has power of Primordial God, but still lose. What make you think you will success in here where this world is filled with bunch of Monster that can crush Bijuu like nothing?" I asked with serious tone and he smirked

"That's not 100% true. You see your chakra is affected by this world aura from Senjutsu and Shinju chakra. This world contain the essence of another Primordial God who success in dissipate into another being."

"In my world, Shinju didn't. 80% of his power actually when Kaguya eat the fruit..." He said and my eyes widened

That! That thing who rampage in Naruto world only has 20% of his original power?! What if it got 100 % of his power?!

"Don't be surprise boy, Primordial God are the creator of everything. Of course it was powerful... Because he lose his power he need to gain back his power from Kaguya Otsutsuki, he need it back so he can dissipate into another being like he should be. However in here, this world. The Primordial God already dissipate and their aura and power mixed to this world..." Madara continued shocking me more

That mean I feeding the Shinju chakra inside me using Senjutsu that contain power of Primordial God! That's why I can master Senjutsu with ease! It because my chakra are made from Shinju chakra! They basically eat the Nature Energy in this world!

"The reason why 9 tailed beast is not strong as being like Odin, Hades or whatever they are it because they didn't have full strength of their power. Their real power is separated into millions or billions being. Not like what it should be at first time..." He explained

"So... The chakra inside me is..."

"Yes. Your chakra slowly but sure will get stronger. Don't you wonder why when you use Senjutsu your technique stronger than it suppose in my world? Because your chakra mixed with the aura that contain essence of Primordial God.. Your Rasengan tear apart Dragon- no. Your Rasengan last time only give scratch to Sekiryuutei armor but next time it will tear Dragon scale with ease. Your power is adapted itself to this world... And you being near of that Dragon God, Ophis. The aura she radiate is slowly got eaten by you and you will become powerful one day!"

My eyes widened. My body absorbing Ophis power?! Is that mean she-

"No. Whenever the aura she leak out it immediately got recovered, she not even notice that. Almost as if her power is Infinite. Well seeing she been called Urobors, I think it suit her tittle. You really got nice thing under your sleeve" Madara smirked and my gaze become cold to him though I also relief when hearing Ophis won't be hurt when near me

"Do not talk to Ophis that way. She are living being not weapon." I said coldly and he scoffed

"Boy, she are weapon. Don't you see? She being used by those mongrel for their gain. But they use it in wrong way. You on the other hand, use her in right way. By manipulate her like-"

"Do. Not. Test. Me. Madara..." I said in dangerous tone and he look into me calmly

"Boy. It just matter of time that someone will use her power. And you won't be strong enough to protect her.. If you want to protect her you will need me.. Need my power.." Madara said sternly and I scoffed

"You just want to finish what you started. You will take over my body for you own purpose.." I said calmly "Beside. Isn't this seal will give me all your power?" I smirked a bit seeing he glare to me

"Yes this seal will. But... It will take 7 years... While you will need it soon..." He said with smirk and my eyebrow rise up

"What make you think so?" I asked and he laughed

"Boy. You are in war right now, war with 3 factions. Soon your organization will fasted their step by using Ophis power! You maybe strong but there many monster in Khaos Brigade. Sooner or later, you will need me..." He said and I can't help but agree with him inwardly

If what I recall on Naruto, Bleach and another anime. The story always go to the bad part as soon the main character gain power...

"What happen if we merged?" I asked and he shrugged

"You know the fight for dominant right? Like what that Uzumaki boy did with Kyuubi. That will happen, your will stronger than me then you gain my power, if I stronger you are mine.. Simple like that.." He answered and I didn't notice any lie on his word "But... You won't be win against me? Why? Because your will is weak..."

I glare to him hearing this

"Your will is based to protect your comrades but is it enough?" He asked

"It more than enough. I will protect my friend.. Even if I have to die..." I said and he smirked

"Are you?" He asked

"What?" I shot back

"Are you sure your will is strong enough? Unlike Itachi Uchiha, or Obito Uchiha. They are born as warrior. They trained to be what they are. You other hand are born from peace... You didn't have the same heart like them..." He said and I flinched

"Regardl-"

"You trying to convince yourself boy... Do you really believe what you did? Look what happen to Sasuke after he knew the truth. He hunger for revenge and blame it to Konoha... Imagine what if your brother the Sekiryuutei knew? He will go Juggernaut Drive to Sirzechs.." Madara laughed and I grimaced. Vali has explain to me about Juggernaut Drive and what it is. I don't think even Sirzechs will able survive from Juggernaut Drive

"He won't know. I-"

"That what Itachi said before right? The very same one..." Madara cut me again and I grit my teeth under my mouth

"You act without thinking.. You maybe similar like me but you have Obito naïve... Soon or not.. You will need me and open this cage.. I will be waiting for that..." He said with smirk and I glare to him, he merely laughed before turn to serious again

"Listen well boy. The peace you have now won't last long. The three faction united because there Khaos Brigade as threat. After the bad guy gone then what? It just matter of time before they fight each other again.. Don't deny it deep inside you knew the truth.." Madara said sharply

I didn't answer, merely stare at him.. Its true.. I also had thinking about that... After Khaos Brigade gone then what?

"Man seeks peace, yet at the same time yearning for war… Those are the two realms belonging solely to man. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something only humans can do. They're two sides of the same coin. To protect something… another must be sacrificed. That is, other than that of, say a dream world." Madara said sternly and I didn't response that. He smirk and walk to me then extend his hand between the gap on prison

"Take my hand. I will give you a gift..." He said and I blinked

"A gift?" I asked clearly surprised

"Think this as gift for first meeting.." He shrugged and I narrowed my eyes

"Do you take me as fool? There no way you will give me something that easy." I said coldly and he rolled his eyes

"All I give to you only knowledge. You see your body slowly absorbing my memory that's why you can know my jutsu and how to use them. I simply give it to you rather than make you have to wait.." He said and I stare to his hand.. Long... And hard...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You annoy me boy, will you take it or not?" He asked with annoyed tone and I sighed before slowly and reluctantly take his hand

Suddenly an information just like when I dispel the Kage Bunshin flowing in my mind and I gasped

"You giving me information about _that_?" I asked and he nodded

"It simple one, yet will effective..." Madara said simply and I merely stare at him for moment before slowly a bed formed behind his cage

"Think it as gift..." I said before turn away to leave and I can tell he smirked

"Remember well my word young one. There no true peace in the world.. Soon or not... You will realize it.." Madara said in finality tone before he got to the bed and lay off

'Rule number 1. Always give free power for the first time. I can feel your hunger for power Kai, although it only a little but at least there a seed planted on your heart...' Madara smirked as he laying on his bed and close his eyes

**Flashback end**

* * *

...

I don't know what to say...

No matter how much I deny it I can't find any hole in Madara logic... Why?

Its because this world basically is evil...

That's why Madara logic undeniable... Well in my mind its not.. I don't know what other person thinking...

What I should do from now?

In this world... What my real purpose?

On other hand if I follow Madara path, I can-

No...

I won't take his path! Oh God what was I thinking?! He was pyscho beyond me! I won't sacrifice anything just for-

"Good morning, Kai"

I jumped in surprise when someone call me

"Ojou-chan! Good morning" I said in surprise as I turn to see her

"Yo!" She greeted me and I blinked

"'Yo'?" I asked. Not I care but.. When she said "Yo" in monotone and blank face... That sound strange...

"Bikou always greet everyone like that so I try to copy him." She said and I chuckled. Ophis then come and sit on my side

"How Kai doing?"

"I'm fine Ojou-chan. How are you?" I ask back

"I'm fine. Kai, my Harvest Moon already end. I want to play new game.." She said and I sweatdropped. She finish play Harvest Moon just one month?! WTH? Even I need at least 6 months to finish that game and I had to spent 6 hours for playing that everyday!

I then see the clock and notice it already 6.00AM... Let me check my list.. Push up-done, Sit up-done, Sprint 8km-done, chakra manipulation training-done, telekinesis training-done, complete Rasengan manipulation-nope

*sigh* Adding element to Rasengan is hard but I succeed however transform it completely to like Rasenshuriken is harder! It been 2 weeks since I working on that one but yet. I still can't get it done! The amount of concentration I need is very big! I'm not complaining though since if I can concentrate more it mean I can control my telekinesis better

Anyway I think it enough for this morning, I also need to make breakfast for everyone later

"I see... Well... I will give you new game later.. For now let's go above to eat" I said as I stand and wipe sweat from my body. I didn't wear any shirt merely gym training pants. I notice that from 4 pack now I have 6 pack and my muscle are more built

I go to above and out from Basement and cracked my neck while stretching my arm

"Kai! Good mor-kyaaa!"

I turn and see Le Fay who cover her eyes with her hands and blush on her face

"C-Cover yourself! Y-You can't walk around like that!" She sputtered and I blinked

"I'm afraid I can't. I didn't wear any shirt when I go down to train. Please bear with it, I too caught up in training. I will wash myself before make breakfast. Do you want tea for now?" I asked

"N-N-No! J-J-Just cover yourself!" She said as she cover her eyes though she also peek a little through her fingers which make me sweatdropped

"I... See... Farewell..." I deadpanned as I go back to my room to wash myself

About 15 minutes later I done clean myself and go down to dining room. I see Ophis who play with fork and knives, Kuroka who purred on table, Bikou who yawning lazily, Vali who sit calmly, Le Fay still blushing and Arthur who sip his tea calmly

Bikou seeing me wave his hand and grin

"Yo! What for breakfast Butler?" Bikou asked

"Well.. What you want?" I asked back

"Banana Cake/Sashimi/Sandwich." Bikou, Kuroka and Le Fay answer at the same time. They blinked before glare to each other

"Oy Kuroka, we already eat sushi last night. Can't you stop eating fish for one day?" Bikou asked in irritated tone

"Nya! You already eat banana everyday. Don't you had enough?" Kuroka shot back

"You two already eat everything you want almost everyday. I want to eat my own choice too.." Le Fay said to them

""Brat should stay out of this!"" Bikou and Kuroka said at the same time

"Brat?! Mou! I'm tired to be treated as little child anymore!" Le Fay pouted

And with that they start to bickering, make we who watching save for Ophis sweatdropped. We sighed while shook our head, it always like this. I go to the kitchen then open the fridge and my sweatdrop got bigger

We lack of ingredients here. Ah damn! I should buy them yesterday but I too caught at the party. I sighed and go back to dining room and if possible my sweatdrop got bigger

Bikou got his nose and left cheek pinched by Kuroka and Le Fay, Kuroka got her right and nose pinched by Le Fay and Bikou while Le Fay got both her cheeks pinched by Bikou and Kuroka... And Ophis taking picture from her seat... This the scene that I watch now

"Sorry to disappoint you guys but we lack ingredients. I only can make Fried Rice and Tea, Coffee or Milk.." I said and the trio turn to me with puppy eyes no jutsu which make me groaned inwardly

"Knock it off you three. Bikou, Kuroka act like your age... Le Fay you said you don't want to be treated as kid but you act like kid." Vali said as he rub his temple with closed eyes

The three of them pouted befor grumbled and back to their own seat.

"How about Fried Rice and Tea?" I asked

"Fine then!" Bikou grumbled

"I'm fine with it!" Le Fay said

"I want fish, Nya! But I think its fine then... Can I get the Tea to be changed with milk?" Kuroka asked and I nodded

"I eat anything that Kai made.." Ophis said and I smiled

"Then it decided." I said before creating few Kage Bunshin and start to cooking

* * *

Later

"Thank you sir." I said as I go out from grocery shop

Since we out of food. I have to go to city. Our base are located deep in forest on England

I can't use magic circle just to pop out to the city since it will attract public attention. I use magic circle to teleport me to old house near here. That old house we created for cover

I with 2 of my Kage Bunshin that Henge carry bag of shopping

I can't help but to think what Madara say about me

Was what I doing is right? Of course its not I knew it but what I mean is, are Ise and everyone will accept it when they knew the reason why I betray them?

Am I protect everyone just like what I thought?

And about this world...

If what he say true then...

Who is the real Protagonist in this world?

?! Someone following me?!

1, 2... 14 people... From their aura they are mid-class devil to high one.. And two of them.. Is stronger than the other

By their aura.. It was devil and... Fallen Angel?

Not long after I thinking that I got surrounded by group of people, the red barrier start to engulf 1KM area around me and caging me inside with them

Who are they? Assassin? Not now! I really not in mood!

"Hyoudou Kai..." One of them spoke. I turn to see him, he has long straight raven hair, wearing black tuxedo and has 8 black wings from his back

"And you are?" I asked calmly

"Azrael, Kokabiel-sama ex personal assistant.." He said with cold tone and I smirk a bit

"So... This is vengeance... Then why there devils following you?" I asked as I turn to see one devil. It was woman with green hair, brown skin and orange eyes, she wearing light armor. I can tell she are the stronger in devil side. Maybe 2 level above Rias

"To put you to your place arrogant human! I'm Alice Balam, right hand of Crueserey Asmodeus!" She sneered at me and I narrowed my eyes

"I really not in mood for you two ranting. Please leave me alone before I get REALLY mad..." I said coldly

"Ha! You without your armor and Ophis not staying with you! What you can do? Crying like pathetic mongrel you are?!" Azrael mocked before they all erupted in laugh

I REALLY NOT IN MOOD!

I glance to my other clones and nodded, I will finish this fast and buy the food again later

"Kill him!" Alice commanded and the other devils and fallen angels start to bombarding me with light spears and demonic attack

Boom! Boom! Boom!

An explosion appear and created very large crater make Azrael and Alice fly to dodge as they stare to the place where Kai stand before with smirk

"Ha! Not so tough! I knew he are weakling!" Azrael sneered and Alice chuckle

Suddenly from the smoke a giant stream of green-yellow flame appear and flooding the sky make Azrael and Alice eyes widened before dodge the attack but some devils and fallen angels not as they got roasted immediately when the flame touch them

I appear from the smoke unscathed with my two clones, they extend both their hands forming barrier of Senjutsu while I already on Senjutsu mode with Yawarakai-Te on my right hand and I stood calmly

"Is been a while since I fight without my armor and using Yawarakai-Te... I will make it quick.." I said coldly as two of my clones also enter Senjutsu mode

* * *

Ise POV

The second half of August

We of the Gremory group were receiving a farewell from the underworld at the station in front of the main residence.

"Well then, Issei-kun. I look forward to the day we can meet again. You may return here any time without hesitation. Think of the Gremory family as your own family."

Buchou's father said that as many servants stood behind him.

"Thank you very much! B-But, that is a bit too grand for me…"

I was smiling bitterly, but Buchou's mother also affirmed it.

"Not at all. Issei-san. Please take care of Rias in the human world. Since my daughter can be so selfish, I worry."

"M-Mother! W-What are you saying!?"

Buchou's face turned deep red. What a cute Buchou!

"Yes! Of course!"

I hit my chest and nodded. I'll take care of Buchou! It may be rude of me to say this, but I'll protect the woman I fell in love with all my life!

"…Uu, I'm also being moved to tears. The future of my family is bright…"

Buchou's father was crying. Eeeeeeeeeh? Why, why?

Buchou's mother sighed beside him.

"Wait a minute, dear. Isn't this where the father is supposed to retaliate by saying something like [I won't give up my daughter yet!]?"

"Even if you say that, Issei-kun seems to have surpassed my power already, so isn't it enough already? I think it will be fine even if I settle down soon."

"Please wait until Rias has graduated from high school at least before talking about retirement."

? He seemed to be getting excited, but about what?

"Rias, send us a letter during your remaining summer holidays."

Sirzechs-sama said that while carrying his son Millicas-sama in his arms. Grayfia-san was standing immediately behind them.

"Yes, onii-sama. You stay well as well, Millicas."

"Yes, Rias-nee-sama!"

We had boarded the train and were giving our last farewells to Sirzechs-sama and the others from the window.

Ah.

At that moment, I noticed. Sirzechs-sama, Millicas-sama, and also...

I saw two parents and their child in that three-shot. As I thought, it was like that. It wasn't a joke

* * *

The return train.

I was being pressed by my untouched school homework.

That's right! I had been busy since coming to the Underworld, but I had completely forgotten about this!

Furthermore, thinking back, didn't I spend off the important summer of my second year of high school on a mountain with a dragon? I wanted to cryyyyyyyyyyyy!

I had used my precious youth on surviving in that mountain! I didn't have any date with Buchou, nor did Akeno-san do any erotic things to me in my room!

I started on my Japanese homework while crying.

But, I did have some amazing experiences during my time in the Underworld. And I had done various studies. We were strongin terms of power. However, in the case of opposing teams who took greater control than us, no matter how great our power was, we would lose depending on the tactics used.

…If I'm also going to play the games as a King in the future, I have to start thinking about tactics and the like right away…

Because, no matter how great my power was from the legendary dragon, if I recklessly plunged forward and fell into my opponent's tricks, it will be an immediate game over! If I was taken out as a King, my team would have to resign! Though I should have won overall in power, I was defeated by Saji in terms of technique…

Uwaah…I'm so anxious about the future.

I spoke to Buchou who was sitting in the seat in front of me.

"Buchou."

"What is it?"

"I've acted reckless until now in order to become a harem king. That is my goal, and my wish to become that hasn't changed even now. But, Tannin-ossan told me. That it's a waste to set that as my final goal. So, I thought about it a little, but I think it's useless to just aim for an ordinary harem. It's best if I can make a harem with an attractiveness that won't lose to anyone and that is strong in the games as well."

Buchou listened to my words and showed a very surprised expression, but she soon smiled.

"It seems the summer training camp was a success. Meeting other devils in the Underworld seems to have been a big plus for you. We both seem to have learned and advanced forward a lot."

Yes! I gave it my all!

I turn to the window and look to the Underworld sky...

...

Kai... My little brother... Why?

What happen to you?

"Ise?"

I turn to see Buchou has worry expression on her face

"What's wrong?"

I give her bitter smile ad says

"Nothing Buchou... I just thinking about Kai..."

This got everyone attention as everyone has sad face for moment

Yeah... Kai are family to us but...

Its hard to believe that now he are enemy...

"I know your feeling Ise-kun..."

Kiba spoke to me with bitter voice

"But as much we deny it. The Kai we knew is never exist... He didn't even hesitate to kill us."

I know that! He almost kill Buchou and Koneko-chan in forest before!

During the party of young devil, my brother who join terrorist group Hyoudou Kai attacking us.

Azazel-sensei said that Kai were labeled as SS-class criminal to entire world for massacre at Church in Italy, stealing blood of Dragon King, and attack the party of young devil...

[I know your feeling Ise, but what your brother did is not just bothering three factions. He already steal the treasure from North property and study about Necromancy.. As much I hate to say this there no chance he can return. Even IF your brother return he won't life long since there will be big chance he will be sentenced to death for his crime... Your brother are beyond from been saved Ise.]

That's what Azazel-sensei said

But I can't accept it!

I want to bring him back! I can't let Kai become like this! Whatever happen he still my little brother! And its my job to protect him!

I want him to back with us and spend time with us like before! I...

I don't know what should I do...

He strong... Very strong

He beat me even I on Balance Breaker state, he also able to hold his ground against Leviathan-sama...

[No matter how much time passes, the difference between us never changes.]

Even with power of Ddraig, I still can't beat him... He grow stronger in very short time...

Azazel-sensei said that Kai growth are inhumane.. There possibility that Kai actually holding back the whole time when he staying with us

Kai...

"No..."

Koneko-chan stand with her ears and tails waving, her face is very stern

"What you mean by no Koneko?"

Buchou asked

"...When he about to kill us in forest before... When he stop his blade... I see regret in his eyes.."

This immediately got our attention as we lean closer to listen

"What you mean by regret?"

I asked with confused face

"When he stop his blade... His eyes is flashed back to normal for 1 seconds... But that one seconds is enough for me to see his feeling... Instead of cold eyes... His eyes is filled with regret and pain..."

[?!]

This brought shock to everyone, Asia face lift up and filled with hope, even I also can't hold the little smile that appear on my face

"T-That mean! K-Kai-san still..."

Asia voice is soft and weak, but the hope that filled her voice is very strong

"We can't be sure just like that..."

Buchou cut with sharp gaze

"You just see it in one second right? It could be only your imagination.."

"No!"

Asia exclaimed with loud voice make we turn to her

"D-D-During the party attack! K-K-Kai-san visit me when I got loss with Xenovia-san..."

"He did? Why you didn't tell any of us?"

Buchou asked to her sharply

"It because the information he give to us.."

Xenovia interjected

"What you mean by that?"

"During the party, Kai visit us and give us warning about Diodora Astaroth."

?! Diodora Astaroth?! If I recall he are the blonde guy that always smiling. I remember seeing him on Buchou wedding party and meeting before

"Diodora Astaroth?" Buchou asked and Xenovia nod

"Yes. It reveal that the devil Asia healed before in past is him."

Eh?! Really?! Buchou has shock face, so do everyone.

"But what make us alert is not this. Is what he say "

[I will tell you, he are not what he look like. Think about it, he are High-class devil with same level of Rias, but he got wounded by simple Exorcist? If you know what I mean you will stay away from him...]

"He really saying that?"

Buchou asked in surprise face and Xenovia nod

"We didn't tell any of you because we don't want to accuse some high-class devil without proof..."

Buchou make thoughtful face hearing this

* * *

**Flashback **(Rias POV)

"Another devil?" I asked

"Yes..." Kai answered

"No. I'm not, its my Peerage problem so I didn't ask help from another devil.." I replied

Currently I was on my office. Tis been few days since I got new Bishop, Asia Argento. Hyoudou Kai, brother of one my new servant, Hyoudou Issei visit me when I alone

"You sure? Because it clear I sense another presence of Devil near the church before. And he leaked evil aura as if it didn't like we saving Asia.."

I narrowed my eyes hearing this. I have no doubt about Kai sensor abilty, he has told me about it and I already test it myself. That mean there devil who trespassing my area

"I will check it later. Thanks for telling me." I replied

**Flashback end**

* * *

**Another flashback**

"You know this devil?" Kai showed me some drawing picture and I recognize it immediately

"This was Diodora Astaroth, a brother of current Beelzebub and next heir of Astaroth clan.." I answered as I took the picture from him "Where you get this?"

"I made this.. Remember my eyes grant me photographic memory right?" He said and I blinked. Ah yes, his Sharingan eyes. The one that grant him abilty to cast illusion, read people movement and photographic memory.

I never heard an eyes with ability like that before. Maybe it was lost Sacred Gear?

"Yes. And what's wrong with him?" I asked

"He the devil who in church when we rescue Asia before" He said and I had surprise face. What did Astaroth do in my territory?

"You sure?" I asked in stern tone and he nod with his usual stoic face. This boy really stoic, almost like Grayfia

"Yes. When you go fly using Griffin with Nii-san. I pick Asia and go dance with her..."

I blinked before smirked slowly, he about to continue but when notice my smirk he make deadpan expression

"Please don't try to tease me. I know you kiss Nii-san in Griffin before."

I blush when recall the memory of that

"W-W-Well! You got out from topic! Tell me what you want to say.." I said as I try to evade the topic. He grunted before continued

"When I dance with Asia, I notice someone watching us and the aura of the person is same like the one in church before. So I active my Sharingan and look to the direction, there I see Diodora glaring at us.. When he notice I look to him, he quickly hide and escape.."

I narrowed my eyes hearing this and put serious face. Something is not right here. Why Diodora seem interested on Asia?

"I don't care about that but what troubling me is Diodora glare to me... He look to me as if I just stole his puppy... Which mean he has some fetish on Asia.." Kai said sternly

"You right.. However we don't have proof to approve our accuse." I said and he nod

"I know.. But somehow that guy giving me bad feeling. I telling you this so you keep Asia away from him..." Kai said grimly and I nod

"Don't worry. I will keep Asia safe.."

**Flashback end**

* * *

Ise POV

I see Buchou who seem in deep thought slowly rub her temple and sigh a bit

"Did he told you the reason why he warn you?" She asked to Asia

"H-H-He said he didn't like Diodora, something about his smile is disgrace for evil guy and also something about for humor him when he with us..." Asia said in hurt tone when the last part and I grimaced

"Something not right here..."

Buchou murmured and I agree

The reason that Kai use are clearly bullshit. What he really purpose?

"I will talk to Azazel about this later."

We nodded and get back to our seat. I stare at the window with hopeful face

Kai... What in the hell is you doing?

As the train arrived at the underground platform on the human world-side, I stretched myself.

"Well, we've arrived, we've arrived. Now then, let's return home, Asia-"

When I turned to look at Asia. A mysterious man with delicate features had drawn near Asia.

"Asia Argento…We finally meet."

"U-Umm…"

Asia was bewildered. This was bad! Was he a pervert! I won't let you put even a single finger on my Asia-chan!

"Hey, hey, hey! What business do you have with Asia!?"

I came between them! But, the mysterious delicate man questioned Asia with a sincere expression.

"…So you've forgotten me. We should have met that time."

The delicate man. Wait, I've seen him somewhere before. The delicate man suddenly revealed his chest and showed a big scar there. It was a deep scar. Asia's eyes opened wide when she saw that.

"! That wound, could it be…"

This guy! Diodora Astaroth! The one who Kai warn about!

"Yes, my face couldn't be seen back then, but I am the devil from that time."

"..."

Asia became speechless at those words.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth. That time you weren't able to treat it to the point where a scar wouldn't remain, but my life was saved due to your Sacred Gear."

This guy! Why he showing up here?! What he want with Asia?! Are he really bad guy just like Kai warn?

"Diodora? You're Diodora, aren't you?"

Buchou asked with serious face

Diodora tenderly took Asia's hand and kissed it! Y-You bastard, what do you think you're doing to Asia!?

I was about to leap at him, but without caring about that he spoke to Asia.

"Asia, I came to meet you. I apologise that I couldn't greet you at that meeting. But, I think the encounter between you and I was destiny. I want yo7u to be my wife. I love you."

He had proposed to Asia right in front of me! I'm soo rip his head off!

"Diodora. Why don't we talk about this later. You knew this is my territory and yet. You didn't told me you will come."

Buchou said with sharp gaze and her voice is steel! Wow? Scary! Onee-sama is scary!

But Diodora seem not bothered by Buchou tone and he only smiled to her

"Ah. I'm sorry Rias Gremory. I just think to surprise Asia. I will take my leave then for now.."

Diodora said that as he summon magic circle and leave. Asia seem let out breath of relief

I about to speak to her but suddenly I feel someone poking me

I turn to see a short young girl, her heigt maybe same with Koneko-chan but her beauty are rivaled Akeno-san! She has blue eyes and collar-length dark-blue hair which she ties back with a polka-dot ribbon. She wears a long-sleeved, knee-length polka-dot dress with a dark ribbon on her chest. She also bring notepad on her hand

"Err yes?"

I didn't even sense her! How did she sneak upon me?!

Unknown to Ise everyone also think the same thing

'I didn't even sense her!' Everyone thought with shock especially Koneko who already learn her senjutsu

The girl smiled to me and rise her notepad

*Hello! My name San Otonashi, age 21, my hair color dark-blue, my eye color blue, my gender is female! Are you Hyoudou Issei?*

Everyone sweatdropped when read the note

"Ah yes. I am.. What you want?"

I asked while scratch my cheek. She smile brightly and flip her notepad

*Jin Masashi-san said he want to meet you. He will visit your place 3 days again*

Jin Masashi? That name sounds familiar... ! That name! If I recall!

"Jin-sensei want to meet me?" I blurted out

* * *

'D-Damn*cough*! H-How did this happen?! W-What is he?! There no way he is human!' Azrael thought with fear as he coughed a glob of blood

Azrael was loyal person. He was servant of Kokabiel before. He use to work as spy for him in Grigori before to keep watching Azazel so he won't mess up Kokabiel plan

Just like Kokabiel, Azrael love fighting. Heck! He love war! Really love it! That's why he support Kokabiel

But when he hear his master fall again Sekiryuutei and his brother he deflated...

All his work is useless! The plan for war is jeopardized just because 2 brats!

It unacceptable!

That's why he silently cursing, and when hear Hyoudou Kai join Khaos Brigade oh that was good oppurtinity to kill him! He can't kill Sekiryuutei because Azazel was there but his brother is another case

It taking him very long time to track where Kai always appear and his schedule... He finally found out where Outlaws HQ and schedule when Kai will go out

He was thinking when he alone it will be easy to kill him... Of course he had heard the rumor about Kai take down Azazel.

Azrael was not stupid, Azazel are strong. Stronger than Kokabiel and himself but there no way a nameless clan human can defeat him.

So Azazel must be underistimate Kai for one point then it lead to his downfall

That's why he secretly gather information about Hyoudou Kai, his ability in fight, his skills, his Sacred Gear, his weapon especially his eyes

He thought he already know what the extent of Kai ability

Oh how wrong he is...

Kai slaugther his army and Alice Balam like a Giant playing with human! Kai skill is flawless! His skills in dodge, illusion and his strange technique from chakra is proved very dangerous not to mention his divine flame! It destroy Alice body like flame burned paper!

Everything he gather about him is nothing compare to the real skills!

Right now Azrael cloth was tattered, "/" mark on his chest from slash of Yawarakai-Te, blood dripped from his mouth and forehead, cut mark on his forearm and leg

Basically he one step closer to dream door

As for Kai, he didn't get major wound. He only has bruise on his face, blood dripped from his mouth other than that is dust who dirtied his cloth. Thanks to his Sharingan and magic barrier, he able to dodge and block most attack not to mention Kawarimi are very useful though he also tired due to use large amount of chakra and have to dodge all attack since he only normal human, one good hit and he done

"Give up... I may let you live if you go home and drop the barrier now.." Kai warned

"Arrogant brat!" Azrael snarled "Don't get cocky! I still can beat you! This barrier made by blood magic! The lost magic!"

Kai sighed a bit hearing this, he actually already blew his steam when kill Alice and want to stop fighting but really. These guy really annoy him. He close his eyes as he began to think

'My chakra... I still can give him few good hit but... I will finish it in one move...' Kai open his eyes that showing his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He sheath Yawarakai-Te back on his hip again and gather chakra to his hand

"DIE!" Azrael roared as he create massive ball of light and shoot it to Kai who only stood calmly

The ball hit Kai and it create a major explosion inside the barrier

Azrael smirked as he see Kai didn't dodge the attack but suddenly a numerous butterflies appear and gather in front of him before shaped into Kai who has glowing blue aura on his fist

Thrust!

Azrael eyes widened and his jaw open when Kai fist connect to his stomach! That hurt! It fucking friccking HURT!

He then got sended away by Kai fist and flying fast however he suddenly got surrounded by 4 clone of Kai; one of them give knee chakra hit to his back make Azrael eyes bulged out in pain,

the clone who hit his back jump away and then another clone give him kick to his stomach sending him to the ground and he bounced before the clone also jump away

The third clone wielding holy swords giving another "/" slash to his chest make now an "x" mark wound to his chest before jump away

And the last clone appear behind Azrael and pull his collar shirt before spun and throw Azrael to the sky

When Azrael in sky there already 3 clone of Kai that jump away before plus the original Kai, each of them wield holy swords and they rise it before stab Azrael on back, driving him to the ground and pin him using the swords creating a large crater on ground and make dust explode

**(A/N: sound familiar? Lol it was similar like movement of Pain in Ultimate Ninja storm 3)**

When the dust clear it reveal Azrael who laying in ground weakly and barely conscious with 4 Kais who stab his back using swords

"Its over" The original Kai stated coldly as he stare to Azrael who coughed blood and his head facing the dirt in ground

"W-What are you? W-With s-such power! T-There no way you are human!" Azrael croaked out

"Believe what you want but that didn't change the fact that you are human. Now tell me how to cancel this barrier.." Kai said as he can feel he start to grow tired, he still have shopping to do... Again...

"F-Fool! L-Like I will told you!" Azrael coughed with smirk and Kai rolled his eyes before all his clones dispelled so he can regain the chakra back

"I only need to kill you then.. But oh well since you waste my time and make me have to go back to shop again.. I will give you proper death.." Kai said coldly as he slowly pull out some dagger from his dimensional pocket

"This dagger is special dagger that I made from folder of Balba Galilei when he work at church.. I take the data about him when I attack the church in Italy.. Know what this dagger would do?" Kai asked as he kneel in front Azrael who laying in ground

"D-Die you bastard!" Azrael coughed and Kai ignore the insult as he moving the dagger

"Balba was a fool. He extract the light within human child body so he can wield Excalibur... He never think another source of light... You see I already do some research and experiment guess what? I found that Fallen Angel also has light inside them... And their light are more potent than human..." Kai said as he smirked when notice the horror expression on Azrael face "This dagger is work just like Balba device.. I manage to recreate it using Ophis help... When I stab this dagger to you it will pull all lights element inside you.. And it will be very painful... Any question Azrael?"

"F-Fu-GGGYYYYAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Azrael screamed when Kai stab the knife to his chest as he felt the light inside him been pulled out roughly

Kai watch the scene without any remose. He knew these people are evil guy and they deserve it. Beside doing this it mean he reduce Khaos Brigade army.

"Did I mention you will dead when the light got pulled out from your body?" Kai asked innocently as he look to Azrael who screamed "I'm not eh? Well.. Ups"

With that slowly Azrael body turn into dust, leaving only black feather in ground and the red barrier slowly gone. Kai then look the dagger was glowing in light and hummed

"Hmmm... I think this dagger is success, wow never thought it will success.. Well for now, maybe I can extract the light inside this and add it to my body to strengthen my Sacred Gear?" Kai thought aloud as he stand and clean himself. He then stare at his fist and clench it

'The gift that Madara give... It was knowledge to use Tsunade super strength... Well it really useful one but it still not complete...' Kai thought as he flexed his fingers before he turn to some direction in forest

"You can come out if you want now Cao Cao. I know you there..." He called and it true, from shadow of tree Cao Cao appear with smirk

"You getting stronger Kai... Heh. That last punch on Azrael maybe can broke Heracles ribs.." Cao Cao said and Kai merely stare to him with unreadable face

"What you want?" Kai asked to the point immediately as he really tired and want to go home quickly not to mention he has shopping to do

"Is that the way you greet your friend?" Cao Cao asked and Kai eyes turn to cold

"We never been friend Cao Cao. Stop acting like one..." Kai said coldly and Cao Cao smirk gone

"Listen Kai. I'm here to offer you place to join us. It still not too late, if we work together we, human can become the greatest being in the world.." Cao Cao said calmly and Kai sigh a bit

"No Cao Cao. I had said it before and the decision still same. I won't join you.. Your ambition will create lots of sacrifices. That isn't something worthy of a human.." Kai said calmly and Cao Cao snorted

"And how about you? You massacre more than 100 persons on church before right? Isn't that already a lot?"

"Yes it is. But at least there positive thing happen because of that. You on other hand, you experiment on human using Ophis snake that she give to you right? How many human it been? Hundred or thousand? And what the postive thing about it? Nothing.." Kai shot back coldly and Cao Cao narrowed his eyes

"How did you know about it? Not even Ophis knew about that.." He asked

"I'm not, you just confirm my curiosity..." Kai smirked and his Sharingan spun slowly make Cao Cao gaze sharpened

"Well play Kai, well play. I expect no less from you... You even more formidable foe than Vali.. Your mind pretty sharp... But don't think you win Kai... You just push me back this round.." Cao Cao said sharply and Kai shrugged

"I'm open for challenge Cao Cao..." Kai replied

Both humans stare to each other for moment

Suddenly they gone from their location and appear in front each other

True Longinus and Yawarakai-Te clashed, creating massive impact to their area and destroying the ground beneath them

'He get stronger... A lot... Give him few more days or months and he will catch up with me...' Cao Cao thought grimly

'Not yet.. I'm still not on his level... But close...' Kai thought calmly

They engaged in deadlock while glaring to each other before jump away and skidded in ground

"I think I already gather what I want. We will meet again Kai.." Cao Cao said as magic circle appear below him ready to transport him

"You won't win Cao Cao... Whatever you plan..." Kai said sharply and Cao Cao merely grunted before he gone

Kai let out sigh and rub his temple. Cao Cao are troublesome human... And to think what he did is inhumane... Then what Cao Cao did is?

**_"This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live the more you realise reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness..."_**

"Tsk!" Kai grunted as he remember what Madara said. He close his eyes and turn around to leave

Deep inside his mind he start to think what Madara said

His brother won't fall like Sasuke. He sure about that! He won't let Ise fall! His will to protect everyone will overcome Madara ambition!

Right?

* * *

**Aaaah done! And we see the seed that Madara plant already growing! What going happen to Kai? Will he fall to darkness?! Wow! Hopefully not!**

**And about Kai power, yes he will grow stronger but he still human. He maybe have destruction technique but his body is only human. A good hit and he will dead**

**Next chapter we will see Jin visit to Ise! What Jin want?! And what Kai will do with Madara inside his head?!**


	24. Nature Warrior and Love of Big Brother

**Chapter 23. Nature Warrior and Love of Big Brother**

* * *

"So you are Kai and Ise teacher eh?" Azazel asked and Jin nodded while inhale his pipe

"Yes I am..." Jin answered calmly as he sit calmly and exhale the smoke

"Jin Masashi, I never heard story about you. Care to share?" Azazel said and Jin chuckle

"Hmmm... I'm only ordinary old warrior... But in myth I being known as** Rokudaime Shizen no Senshi (The Sixth Nature Warrior)**..." Jin smiled and Azazel eyes widened before smirk appear on his face

"I knew I shouldn't surprise but still... To think you are the Legendary Nature Warrior... No wonder Kai are very good. Heck! Even Ise who didn't have talent in sword are quite good! If only that boy keep training in sword he will able to rivaled Kai!" Azazel laughed

"I'm flattered to think Governor of Fallen Angel know me..." Jin said with modest and Azazel snorted

"Seeing your reputation it would be surprise if I never heard about you. **Shizen no Hogo-sha (Guardian of Nature**)..." Azazel replied and Jin bark into laugh

"Its been 30 years since I been called by that nickname!" Jin laughed and Azazel also chuckle

"May I ask why you not teach Kai to become the next Nature Warrior?" Azazel asked and Jin sighed

"Trust me. I really want to teach Kai to continue Nature Warrior but that boy not like me... Nature Warrior is wanderer who alone and fight for the sake of Nature in the world. They fight in politic, supernatural world, and anything. But one common of all Nature Warrior is they always alone.. And not staying in one place... I think I didn't continue the explanation." Jin said and Azazel also sigh, he knew what Jin mean

Kai love to his comrades and family are unbreakable. He will do anything for them and it mean **_anything_**. Even if he had to fight Great Red himself just to protect his comrades

That's why he won't ever be alone and he will always stay at his comrades place

"I see... I assume you know the truth about Kai?" Azazel asked with sharp gaze and Jin nodded

"Yes. He has told me the reason, I was calling him before he decide to join Khaos Brigade." Jin sighed and rub his temple

"Is that so... You must be proud to him then.." Azazel said with bitter smile and Jin smiled warmly

"Oh I very proud on him. Though I also angry at his reckless act. That boy really surprise me with his act... I knew he love his brother and family so much... He are... Pacifist I can say.. But the pacifist that dare to taint his hand for the greater good..." Jin said as he gaze to the sky and Azazel can't help but also smile

"Yes... I agree with you on that... By the way, what you plan for Ise in future?" Azazel asked and Jin only grinned

"I will give that boy lesson... A hard one..."

* * *

Ise POV

"Shidou Irina-san. I welcome you to our school."

All the members of the Occult Research Club, Azazel-sensei, and Sona-kaichou gathered to welcome Irina.

"Yes! Everyone! Well, there are people I'm meeting for the first time but most of you I have met before. My name is Shidou Irina! Church…. No, I came here to Kuou academy as a messenger of the angels!"

CLAP CLAP CLAP.

Everyone gave her applause. Well, I hear that she came as a support member from the Heavens side. If I think about it, devils and fallen-angels are here but not angels. We are getting backed up by Heaven, though. Irina began her speech about "Gratitude to the Lord" and "Michael-sama is great". Everyone made a bitter smile but listened to her. She has a strong faith in her teachings like always….. There was something I wanted to ask Xenovia so I whispered in her ears.

(H-Hey Xenovia.)

(Why are you speaking in a low voice?)

(Irina doesn't know about the death of God right?)

(At least she didn't know about it when she parted with me.)

That's right. Is it really okay? All of us know about the death of God. If this girl finds out, will she get so shocked that something serious might happen? I was worried about that but Sensei asks her without any thought.

"You do know about the death of "God from the Bible" right?"

"S-Senseiiiiiiiii! You can't suddenly ask her something like that!"

I said it to Sensei but Sensei just sighed.

"Idiot. If she's here then she received the mission while knowing all about it. Listen, this place is one of the most important places among the territory of the Three Great Powers alliance. If someone affiliated comes here, then it means they are stepping foot in while having basic knowledge of it."

Irina nods at Sensei's word.

"Of course Governor-sama of the Fallen-Angels. Don't worry Ise-kun. I already know about the absence of the Lord."

Seriously? We look dumb for worrying about her!

"You are quite tough. I never thought Irina, who has such a strong belief in the teachings, would come here without being shocked at all."

After a pause with Xenovia's words, many tears started to flow out from both of Irina's eyes! She shouts while getting closer to Xenovia!

"Of course I'm shocked! My spiritual support! The centre of the world! Father of many creation dieeeeeeed!? I was living while believing in all of the teachings so I spent 7 days and 7 nights sleeping when I heard the truth from Michael-sama! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, Lord!"

Aaah she started to cry while hugging onto the table. W-Well, for a strong believer, the death of God would be very shocking. My family is non-religious so I don't know how it feels but Asia basically fainted when she found out about it.

"I understand how you feel."

"I know."

Asia and Xenovia gently said that to Irina. The three of them hugged each other. Asia and Xenovia continued to pray to God till this day. I think they are still feeling grateful to God.

"Asia-san! I'm sorry for calling you a witch last time! I even said horrible things to Xenovia when we said our goodbyes! I'm sorry!"

Asia and Xenovia smiled at Irina's apologies.

"I don't mind. I'm hoping we can get along since we all love the same Lord."

"Same as me. That was also my fault for acting without thinking properly. I turned into a devil immediately after all. But I'm happy that we are reunited like this."

[Ah, Lord!]

The three of them started praying… Can I assume that they have an understanding of each other now? A lot has happened but it makes me happy that the weird tension is starting to disappear. Maybe this is the birth of Church-Trio. Smiling with everyone is the best. Though two of them are devils…..

"Can I assume that you are Michael's messenger?"

Irina nods to confirm Sensei's question.

"Yes Azazel-sama. Michael-sama was troubled because not a single person from the Heaven's side is here. He said it's a problem if none of the staff is in this area."

"Oh yeah, Michael did say something like that. This location is active with the power of those from either Heaven or the Underworld, but the ones who are actually working here are Rias and Sona Sitri's group, and a small number of other people including myself. Well, it's functioning well enough with us but Michael said something so serious that he thinks someone from Heaven should also work here and said he would send someone. Heaven has already given a lot of support which is more than we can ask for. I said we don't need anyone but he said that he won't accept that and the one he decided to send is her."

Sensei says that while sighing. Oh, so that's what happened. Yeah, this place has only devils and Fallen-Angels. So it won't be weird if one or two Angels are sent. But Buchou's base certainly has become crowded. There were only several devils in the beginning. Now, Fallen-Angels and people from the Church come and have natural laughs. We seriously don't know what will happen in life. Buchou also seems to have had complicated feelings in the beginning but she started to get heated up with responsibility after being personally asked by Maou-sama, because of a reason like "It might turn out useful in many ways" and "It's something very honorable".

Irina suddenly got up and started to pray. Then her body started to glow and white wings appeared from her back!? Ooooooooh! She looks like an angel! Wait, did she become an angel!? Everyone gets shocked but Sensei calmly asks Irina while putting his hand under his chin.

"-Your name is Shidou Irina correct? Did you go through the angel transformation?"

"Angel transformation? There is such a phenomenon?"

When I ask Sensei, Sensei shrugs his shoulder.

"No, the truth is there was no such thing until now. Though a possible theory was discussed between the scientists of Heaven and the Underworld…"

Irina nods at Sensei, who sharpened his eyes and is having a thought.

"Yes. I received Michael-sama's blessing and became a reincarnated angel. I heard that the Seraphs used the technologies of the Devils and Fallen-Angels and made it possible."

Such a thing is possible! So the alliance of the Three Great Powers has progressed that much. I heard that an angel couldn't be born due to God's death, but even if it is reincarnated angels, the number of angels should increase. But Irina is an angel, huh. Devil, Fallen-Angel and Angel. All three are gathered here. Irina continues on.

"Four Great Seraphs and other Seraphs. The total of ten Seraphs decided to have twelve subordinates called [Brave Saints] each with a position from an "Ace" to a "Queen" of the cards. The cards of King will be the position of the Angel-sama who would be the master."

Sensei took an interest with Irina's discussion. This person loves the discussion about technologies.

"I see. The evil-pieces technologies. So they used the technology of the evil-pieces and the artificial Sacred Gears of the Fallen-Angels, huh. Man, Heaven sure did create an interesting thing right after we gave them our technology. If the devils are chess, then the angels are cards, huh. Well, cards also have the meaning of "trump card" in them. After God's death the increase of pure angels became impossible. So increasing the number of reincarnated angels would connect to strengthen their forces."

So they turned the "evil-pieces" into an angel version, huh. So things like that are also possible I see.

"If you are using such a system then it seems like there will be someone strong called a Joker hiding. The twelve members also represent the twelve apostles. Man he sure does entertain me, that Elder Angel-sama."

Sensei started to laugh with enjoyment. This Fallen-Angel Governor-sama sure likes to read through things.

"So what card are you then, Irina?"

I ask her because I want to know, and Irina says it with confidence.

"I'm an Ace! Fufufu, as Michael-sama's Ace. I received an honorable position! I can even die! Even if the Lord is gone, I can continue to live if I'm Michael-sama's Ace!"

Oh, her eyes are glittering! Ah, there is a symbol of "Ace" on her hand.

"So the new support of your life is Michael-san, huh."

When I said that with a sigh, Xenovia who is next to me responds.

"Yes. It's better than losing yourself."

Well, that's true. Rather than losing yourself with the death of God, it seems like you can walk forward working under a new master. Irina tells us with joy.

"Also Michael-sama said he can see a special Rating Game between evil-pieces and Brave Saints happening in the future! He also said that right now only the angels of Seraph has them but in the near future High-level angel-sama besides the Seraph would be given this system and is hoping for them to battle each other just like the Rating Games of the devils!"

Game!? Against an angel!? The match between "evil pieces" and "Brave Saints"!? We were shocked but Sensei seemed impressed.

"There are those among angels and devils who are against the decision made by the top people. We had a relationship where we had wars against each other for a very long time, so there would be those who feel uneasy if we suddenly tell them to get along. But Michael sure has thought about it. Like that, he's preparing a representative war where they can make their arguments into battle techniques and they can release them. It's just like the World Cup or Olympics of the human world."

So it's to have those people with uneasiness release their stress? Hmmm, so each faction started to have new political measures with the alliance….. Those things sure do look hard.

"Then would it be possible for us, the Gremory group, and the angels who are using this game system able to have a battle?"

Sensei twitches his neck.

"Maybe in the future it will. Even if I say that, not right away. At least ten years…..or maybe twenty years. Well, around then would be a good time for you devil rookies and you will be able to enjoy it."

T-Twenty years….. That certainly feels long. Devils and angels do have long lifespans.

"Looks like we are able to enjoy it."

Kiba also looks interested. Our group's Ace-sama seems to be interested.

"C-Churches are scary…"

Gasper seems like he's troubled. Yeah, I hear that the Churches are still continuing with the vampire hunt. We still haven't made a negotiation with the vampires yet. Each of the Churches are continuing with the same teachings even after the alliance, but in reality they are cooperating with devils and Fallen-Angels. I hear that they made a new type of investigation team to make sure new types of evil won't be born. We and the Sitri group gained that information. In other words we can take down anyone who makes a suspicious move within the Three Great Powers alliance with our own judgement. I hope we don't encounter such things as much as possible. We are trying to get along with each other after all…

Peace is the best! Well, even if a thing called Brave Saints appeared, I'm glad it won't affect the Rating Game for a while. Right now I have my hands full with competing against the high-class youth devils.

"I... I also hear about Kai-kun..."

The moment Irina said that the atmosphere in room changed

Kai name are like taboo to us... We still hurt because what he did... I hear Saji really angry to him because Kai put him in nightmare not to mention injured him really fatal

"There nothing to say about that man.."

Sona-kaichou says that with cold gaze and shifter her glasses

"He are criminal. He even worse than Kuroka. The next time we meet him we have to attack with intent to kill..."

She speak that with cold tone! She seem pretty angry at Kai for what he did to Saji!

"He hurt one of my peerage. Next time we meet I will kill him in spot. No offense Ise, Asia but Kai has gone too far..."

I about to retort but Buchou beat me

"Are you?"

Buchou word are calm but there power on it!

"What you mean Rias?"

"Are you able to kill Hyoudou Kai?"

"What nonsense you talking about Rias? I-"

"Then why you the only one who didn't attack him in Underworld week ago?"

"-!"

Sona-kaichou become speechless when Buchou saying that. She clench her fist tightly and bit her lower lip, her whole body is shaking albeit only slow

I can understand what Kaichou feel. Buchou said she has strong feeling to Kai same like Asia and me.

"I was..."

Kaichou tone are weak and really vulnerable. It was like she are different person not the usual stoic Kaichou

"I was thinking... Maybe... Just maybe... The Kai I knew still there... I... When I about to attack him... His smiling face... His warm voice... The moment when we spent time together... It... It flashed in my mind... I... I can't bring myself to attack him..."

Right now Sona-kaichou are openly crying and tears streaming down to her face

I also hesitate to attack Kai before, I almost got him! I only need to shoot Dragon Shot to him and maybe we can knock him out then drag him to home with us!

But I afraid that will kill him...

The moment when I about to hit him with that attack something snapped in my mind

He only a human...

I'm afraid if I hit him too hard...

I will kill him...

**[And look what he did to you in battle...]**

Ddraig... I know! But-

**[Partner he strike you without hesitation. If not because Vali the one who want to kill you due to your status as Sekiryuutei you already dead! Snap out of it! Your brother are madman!]**

I KNOW! I KNOW DDRAIG!

...

**[...] **

I'm sorry for snap like that... It just...

**[I understand Partner.. But you had drown in this feeling for too long... While you feel guilty Kai and Vali grow stronger each time and will become threat for you and your friends... You need to move out from this...] **

I... I...

While I thinking this Buchou trying to comfort Kaichou

"Sona... I...-"

Sona-kaichou wipe her tears and her eyes turn to cold

"But I had see enough... The Hyoudou Kai I knew won't do what he did week ago... The next time I meet him... I won't hesitate anymore."

Kaichou voice are strong and cold. I clench my fist hearing this...

We still didn't tell to Kaichou about Kai warning yet... We already tell Azazel-sensei but his answer is

[That was really strange... But don't let your guard down. Hyoudou Kai must be have ulterior motive. Remember, he did plan everything that happen to you Ise. What if this also another plan? But don't worry I will keep an eye to Diodora just in case...]

That's what he said... I was still hoping just maybe Kai really try to warn us without any motive...

'But none of you are dead right?' Azazel thought bitterly as he see the scene with calm face albeit inside he was scowled and has sad face

"Ise?"

"I'm fine Buchou..." I said quickly as if it was reflex

"Now everyone, let's stop these types of discussions here and start today's welcoming party for Shidou Irina."

Sensei says that with a smile. Everyone seem calmed down hearing this, Irina also says that while looking at everyone.

"All of the devils! I have been looking at you as my enemy and have been eliminating some! But Michael-sama said "We have to get along with them from now on, okay?", so I also hope I can get along with everyone! The truth is I personally wanted to get along with everyone! I would like to work hard as the representative of the Church! Please take care of me!"

Well, there were complicated issues, but with this it looks like Irina will be joining us as buddies of Kuou Academy. After that the student council members also joined us and Irina's welcoming party began.

* * *

After party

Mann I'm tired!

The party is done! Currently we, Gremory Group are on our way to go home which is my house!

Somehow my house from normal two-story terrace house chanved into a large, six-story house with three large basement!

...

"Ise-san?"

Asia voice brought me out from my mind and I smiled bitterly

"I never think this before... But I'm sure if Kai see our renovated house now he will blinked few times before muttered "Holy Shit!"."

Asia hearing this smiled a little

"Yeah. Even the stoic man like him will saying that..."

"And after that he will come to Buchou and said "Explain!" With cold tone..."

Koneko-chan also entering our conversation suddenly

"Knowing Kai-kun sense of humor he will said in sarcasm "Great, why don't you turn this place to Palace already?."

Kiba the good looking man also entering with smile face

We burst into laugh when Kiba mimicked Kai emotionless tone. It really didn't suit him!

After few seconds we fell silence and each of us had bitter face

"I miss Kai-kun..."

Akeno-san spoke that bluntly with half closed eyes and her tone is very bitter

"I know Akeno... So do I..."

Buchou let out sigh. For duo Onee-sama, Kai are like little brother to them just like me... Kai always helping Buchou and Akeno-san handle the work on club using his clone ability

While we caught in moment of Kai we didn't notice a green barrier that slowly erupted from behind us until it engulf us completely

"What the-"

I heard Buchou voice and I rise my head and see the sky covered with green sphere!

"This isn't normal barrier."

Koneko-chan said sharply and she shifted to battle stance. Ooh! She already has her ears popped out and her tail waving, she can sense this not ordinary barrier huh? Hearing this, I call out Boosted Gear and prepared to fight

Suddenly in front of us a whirlwind of leaves formed and it spinning. From it there a figure appear!

The figure is a? Samurai? The figure wearing old samurai male armor complete with mask just like the one in Feudal Era!

"Who are you?!"

Buchou step forward and asked the Samurai but the Samurai merely unsheath his sword!

Giii!

That sword! It release some familiar feeling! What this! It almost like!

"Yawarakai-Te?" Kiba whispered in shock and everyone eyes widened!

"Kai?! Is that you?!" I asked. Indeed the sword aura are similar like Yawarakai-Te but it... Weaker... Perhaps a replica?

The Samurai didn't answer my question, he merely tilted his head before he blurring! Fast!

Bam!

The Samurai appear in front Xenovia and deliver strong kick! His leg covered by gold aura!

"Xenovia!"

Kiba dashed and clashed holy-demonic sword against Samurai! Impossible! Kiba godly speed! He block it with ease!

The Samurai went to offensive and Kiba to defense! I can't believe this! Kiba got cornered! I never seen Kiba like this except his fight against Kai! This man good!

The Samurai move his sword horizontally and Kiba block it! Suddenly his sword glowing in gold aura and!

Break!

Impossible! Kiba holy-demonic sword shatter just like that?! Kiba face is pure shock! Even I can't hide my shock! The Samurai then give elbow hit to Kiba before continue by hit him in chest with glowing blue palm!

"Guh!"

Kiba coughed blood before he got sended away and crashed to the wall! Damn!

"Kiba!"

Buchou yelled and shoot demonic energy to Samurai but the Samurai turn and! What that?! A thick gold aura gather on his palm and he deflect Buchou attack with ease!

"Senjutsu..."

Koneko-chan muttered with wide eyes! Senjutsu?! A senjutsu user?! Is he Kai?!

PAA...

Suddenly shallow lights pour out from the Samurai body!

The next moment, the surroundings around the Samurai blew while making the noise DON! I also can tell the wind pressure surround him is very strong! His entire body glowing in gold aura!

What the hell?! What is that?!

"Touki..."

Eh? What was that Koneko-chan? Touki? What is that?

While thinking this Koneko-chan dashed to the Samurai! Her body glowing white! Uooh! This is Senjutsu power of Koneko-chan!

Koneko-chan rise her fist and-!?

Bam!

Impossible!

We who watching had wide eyes and shock is clear on our faces! Koneko-chan Ki fist is blocked with easy! The Samurai merely rise his palm and block the Ki punch from Koneko-chan with his own!

The Samurai grab Koneko-chan fist and pull her to him then deliver strong punch to her stomach!

Cough!

In instant Koneko-chan coughed blood and she flying toward our direction! I quickly step forward and caught her with both hands

"Koneko-chan!"

I called while placing her in ground, Koneko-chan coughed and held her stomach while trying to stand! Ku! This opponent really strong! He handle everyon only with single hit!

While holding Koneko-chan I feel presence from behind me. I quickly grab Koneko-chan and jump away dodging the slash from the Samurai from behind!

He fast! He maybe not Kiba level but this guy is fast!

Akeno-san and Buchou seeing this let out pale gold aura and crimson aura!

Akeno-san lift her hands and create massive pale thunder to him! The Samurai jump away and dodge but as soon when he on air Buchou already there and ready! She shoot black orb of destruction to him while he in air! She got him!

However to my shock the Samurai hands covered in thick gold aura and he reflect the orb of destruction with his hand to Akeno-san!

Booom!

"Akeno-san!"

I yelled! Damn! This man! I won't forgive him! Let's go Ddraig! Our turn!

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

I summon my armor and use my Jet to dash to the Samurai who just landed! Here I come! I raise my fist and aimed to his face!

The Samurai turn to me and he rise his sword that glowing in gold aura and

Bam!

My fist and his sword meet! Guh! It hurt! His sword! I notice there crack on my gauntlet! What the hell is that sword?!

I quickly summon Ascalon and wave it to him but he block it with ease! Guh! This guy strength! Is good! He stronger than Koneko-chan!

We clashed in melee battle for few seconds and we found ourselves equal! I can't keep doing this! I will finish this!

**[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]**

Uoooohhhh! I can feel my power rising! With this I will win! I push him away and summon tiny orb sphere to my hand

"Dragon Shot!"

I shoot crimson beam to him! But to my dismay he dodge it! Somehow his speed become faster! But then it become slow again as if he need time to move that fast!

He appear behind me and I spun to hit him but he ducked and deliver knee to my stomach

Hit!

Gugh! What the?! It hurt! It 3 time stronger than Koneko hit! He then continue by hit me in jaw with palm attack and grab my head before give knee hit to my helmet and shatter my helmet! Guaagh! It hurt! I coughed some blood! Damn! How the hell he hit me this hard?!

He grab my neck and then spun around and throw me to Koneko-chan who charging and about to hit him!

"Sempai!"

Koneko-chan catch me and help me stand. The Samurai about to charge to us but Xenovia appear with Durandal and send wave holy energy to him make he had to jump away!

"Are you okay Ise-kun?"

Kiba asked me as he stand on my side along with everyone

"Yeah I'm fine!"

I wipe the blood that dripped from my mouth, yeah I'm fine though he hit hard but I will be fine

"Who are you and why you attacking us?!"

Buchou demanded

The Samurai seeing this slowly relaxed his stance which make we blinked. He slowly sheath his sword and shook his head as if he disappointed!

"Oi! Oi! Who the hell are you?!"

At my question, the Samurai rise his head and turn to me

"You still not change Ise.."

Eh?

I blinked. The Samurai had elderly male voice! This was unexpected! Did he know me?! How the hell he knew my name?!

"You know him Ise-kun?"

"Hell no Kiba! I don't know this freak!"

I said that while pointing finger to the Samurai

"Say the one who have dream to become Harem King."

"Hey! Don't insult my dream!"

I yelled to the Samurai angrily! That's right! My dream is to become Harem King! I won't let some old man wearing cosplay Samurai insult my dream!

The Samurai shook his head and the barrier surround us collapse! He then walk toward us and the gold aura that cover him gone!

We tensed when he close but I can tell he has no intent to fight against us anymore

"You really never change Ise. Fufufu even with all that power..."

Now he close to me I can hear his voice more clear. He very familiar!

The Samurai remove his helmet and

-!?

Impossible! That face?!

I can't help but to let my jaw open and drop to the ground while my eyes bulged out! It can't be!

The old man with grey hair, a beard wearing glasses and always have constant frown!

"But... If you change it won't be funny anymore right? My foolish student..."

I become speechless when he completely remove his helmet

"Jin-sensei!"

* * *

Later at Hyoudou Residence

"So how you been Ise?"

"Ehh? I'm fine old geezer! How about you?!"

Currently we, Gremory group are back on my house and now we at first basement. Jin-sensei now remove his armor and he wore green kimono and black hakama. He sit in front of me in lotus position while we surround him

After the "attack" from Jin-sensei, he come with us to our house. Buchou at first seem troubled when Jin-sensei want to come but when Azazel-sensei call her and tell her that Jin-sensei had visit him before she agree

Sensei inhale his pipe before slowly exhale it and laughed

"Hahaha! How about me? Don't you see this old geezer just beat the crap out of you all half hour ago!?"

Everyone eye twitched hearing this while tick mark popped on my forehead! This guy!

"Huh! You just got lucky old geezer! Don't expect you will get chance like that again!"

I growled to him while grit my teeth but inwardly I surprise to see Jin-sensei is very strong! I always think he maybe only ordinary old man! Who know he was some old warrior who strong like this!

Jin-sensei brow rose hearing this and he smirked!

"Oh? Is that a challenge brat? Then why don't we had hand on hand battle now? No your dragon power. No any special power. Pure hand on hand battle.."

"You on old man!"

Jin-sensei grinned and stand before turn to Buchou

"Lady Rias, can I borrow training room to teach my student a lesson?"

"Eh? Err sure. It on your right."

"Thank you. Ise follow me, everyone if want also can come..."

We then stand and go to training room, everyone following Sensei from behind

We arrive in training area, Sensei and me stand at opposite direction. His face is calm and he still hold the pipe

"Ready old man?"

I yelled to him who inhale his pipe and he slowly exhale it..

"Are you?" He asked with grin and I groaned! Uuggh! I want to wipe that grin from his face

Kiba who become referee rise his hand and nod

"Begin!"

-!?

As soon Kiba saying that, suddenly Sensei appear in front of me and grab my head before slam it to the floor!

Waagh! My head! It hurt!

"One point for me..."

He said that with grin! Guuh! Damn old man! He even still has pipe on his left hand! I quickly stand and give him upper cut but he take step back and dodge my attack! I rise my left leg and give him kick but he jump and deliver heel kick to my face!

Gugh! This guy! I stmble a bit from the attack, after I recover I turn and see he grin while inhale his pipe! Ku! I dashed to him and ready to punch him!

Suddenly when I got close he exhale the smoke to my face!

"Blegh! Old ma-!"

Thwam!

"Your movement still sloppy. You need to train more in your martial art not just make your physical body strong!"

While saying that he grab my face and slam my head to the ground again! Gugh! Damn it! I quickly move my leg to give him sweep kick but he spin his body and gone to behind me!

"Do not let emotion take over. Use your instinct! Your back wide open!"

He grab my collar shirt and give sweep to my leg and twist his hand then grab my neck and slam my whole body to the ground

"You maybe growth Ise but you still immature and you waste many energy with those movement of yours!"

He lectured me who in ground! Gugh! This old geezer! He strong!

"You have power but you don't know how to wield it! You can't just keep depend on your armor!"

He then stand firmly and I groaned while trying to stand! My back hurt! It maybe not strong but he keep slamming me on my back and it make my back hurt!

CRACK!

Huh? What was that sound? I then turn and see Geezer-sensei seem have pained face and he hold his back

"M...My back..."

Eh?

"I-Ise.. You win this battle it seem my back is hurt again.."

The Geezer-sensei saying that while he walk very slow.. I blinked before I also stand

"Oi! Old man! You okay right?" I asked as I help him stand to walk

Sensei merely nodded and groan weakly

"I'm too old to fight again... I should knew the effect of medicine I use when fight you all before already gone.. Damn!"

So you use medicine to fight us before so you can fight to the fullest huh? I only chuckle hearing that and grinned

"You maybe strong but you already old, geezer-sensei."

He glare to me but I ignore him and I place him in front Asia

"Jin-san. Let me heal you..."

Asia come and place her hand on Sensei back then the green aura and Jin-sensei let out soft groan

"Twilight Healing? Oh it really been a while I seeing it. Your group consist rare individual Lady Rias..."

Buchou smiling at Sensei word

"Thank you Jin-san. Your fight before also great. You manage to hold us back and maybe kill us if you want.."

"Hahaha, thanks for the praise Lady Rias! How about you wound? I didn't hit you all too hard am I?"

"We fine. Thanks to Asia Twilight Healing, but you really strong... Who are you really if I may ask?"

Jin-sensei smiling whil tap his finger to his chin

"Well the now me is only an old man who want to life peacefully but 70 years ago you know me as Shizen no Senshi..."

[?!]

I don't know why but everyone has shock face when hear that name

**[Kukuku to think you been teached by Legendary Shizen no Senshi..]**

Eh? Nature Warrior? What you mean Ddraig?

"You are the Legendary Shizen no Senshi!?"

Koneko-chan spoke in awe and astonishment

"Hahaha. Yes, the Rokudaime..." Sensei spoke with chuckle

"No wonder you can beat us. Is the strength you fight when with us is you on your prime?" Kiba asked with surprise face

"Nope. The medicine I use only make my body can't feel pain on my back. I was stronger back then.."

"Err excuse me..." I interjected "What is Nature Warrior?"

Everyone turn to me hearing my question. Buchou let out sigh and answer my question

"Nature Warrior are legendary anti-hero figure, Isee. It said that they was the warrior that fight for the sake of Nature; forest, mountain, sea, lake, animal, everything that related to Nature. Their power come from Nature itself which been gifted by Terra, Goddess of Earth. It said Shodaime Shizen no Senshi had master over Senjutsu that can even consider as God like the first Sun Wukong who go on journey to the west. They can use Senjutsu without affected by malice intent.."

'Actually, the gift from Terra-sama only make us able to master Senjutsu like Youkai Nekoshu, the malice intent is stopped when Shodai-sama found Frostmourne. Kai however another case, he has that ability since he little which very strange. It as if his body able to eat the Nature Energy...' Jin thought as he heard Rias talk about Nature Warrior

Eh? Eh? Eh? Is that true?!

"You mean this old geezer is that great guy?!"

I say that while pointing to Jin-sensei who glare to me

"I'm the Sixth Ise, the First are the master of Senjutsu that able to rival legendary Sun Wukong. My skill at my prime still not great as him..." Sensei said with his always frown face

"I also had heard about the legendary Nature Warrion when I was at church... Jin-san can you tell us more about Nature Warrior?"

Xenovia asked politely

"Alright then.. Where I should start eh? Ah thank you Asia-san."

Sensei said to Asia who done healing her. He stand and stretch his arm before sit again calmly

"Let begin shall we? Nature Warrior like Lady Rias said, we are anti-hero side who didn't side to evil or good. We on our own side, our purpose? To make sure the Nature in earth keep save. We support the Nature in any way. Either it using force way or politic way. We travel around the world, becoming wanderer and helping people who need but in our own way.."

"Your own way?" Asia asked

"It mean depend on our principle. As long it also help and no harm to Nature we will help them.." Jin-sensei paused and his eyes become sharp "Even if it mean to shed a blood... That's why we are anti-hero side. Hero save for the sake of people while we save for the sake of this planet, for Nature.."

I see... Yes.. Even I understand what he mean. There some people who corrupt Nature and sometime they can't be negotiate with so they must be disposed.. That quite scary way.. It sounds like bad guy..

While I thinking this Jin-sensei put out something from his kimono and it reveal a pendant. An emerald pentagram pendant

"This is gift from Terra-sama, all the Nature Warrior always bring this as mark that they was her champion. This was given to Shodai-sama when he meet Terra-sama at the first time when he rescue some deer from wild hunter. Terra-sama feel the pure and love of nature from Shodai heart and decide to visit him then it was began..." Sensei smiled as he had distance look as if he was having flashback

They talking about difficult topic. I didn't understand at all but I manage to catch the basic information about it at least

"So that pendant give you ability to use Senjutsu without malice intent?" Koneko-chan asked with her tails wagging! Ahh she very cute!

"No. This Pendant merely give us ability to make our body able to handle Senjutsu... We still have the side effect from malice intent but if we meditate long enough we will able to purge the malice intent inside us..."

"So the rumor about mastering Senjutsu without malice intent its lie?"

Koneko-chan seem deflated while asking that well can't be helped even she already use Senjutsu she still can be corrupted but if she can use it without get corrupted then it will be great!

"I'm afraid its true little one... This pendant is given to me along with Yawarakai-Te from Godaime (The Fifth) Shizen no Senshi..."

!? Yawarakai-Te!? Isn't that the holy sword that Kai wield! Now I remember Kai said he got that sword from Jin-sensei!

"Yawarakai-Te? As if the Yawarakai-Te that Kai use?" Kiba asked with serious voice and Jin-sensei nodded gravely

"Yes, the same one. Yawarakai-Te actually not the first sword that Shodai wield. Shodai got Yawarakai-Te from human who went mad due to Senjutsu... As you can see only a human that master Senjutsu able to wield Yawarakai-Te. It actually very picky seeing it only want to be wielded by human... After Shodai defeat the madman who succumb to Senjutsu he take it and become it wielder. Shodai was unqiue human, somehow his body is absorbing Senjutsu and make him able to master the Senjutsu... Just like Kai..."

!? What you mean by that!? Kai body absorbing Senjutsu!?

"Impossible! I knew Kai-sempai mastering Senjutsu but there no way his human body able to absorb Senjutsu like natural!" Koneko-chan protested with disbelief but Sensei merely shook his head

"Believe what you want but girl, I was master Senjutsu beyond your level and I can sense his body when he training... By your voice... You still believe the Kai now is the same Kai you knew right?"

[!?]

Everyone become speechless when Sensei said that. I hearing this along with Asia nodded furiously while Kiba and Koneko-chan seem reluctant but also nodded. Only Buchou, Akeno-san and Xenovia who not but I sure I see gleam of hope in their eyes for seconds

"I knew about him and what he plan, what he doing and everything... It really pained me to see my student become what he is now..." Sensei sighed sadly with half opened eyes

"Care to tell why you give Yawarakai-Te to him instead Ise? I sure you knew the moment you see Ise you can tell he are the Sekiryuutei?" Buchou asked

"Because Ise are Sekiryuutei I decide to give Yawarakai-Te to his brother. I knew Ise will become strong in his way but not Kai... That's why I give him weapon so he can use it to help Ise... But now... It was backfired... The first time I see Kai, I can tell his body are seem adapt with nature energy just like what I heard from Godai about Shodai. Both of them has body that adapt to nature energy... That's also reason why I give it to him..."

Sensei voice are bitter and it filled with regret. I understand what he mean after all he the one who teach us

"Yeah and he use it pretty well. After all everything is for the sake of peace.." Xenovia said in sarcasm

"I know.. I've heard abot his plan to create weapon and hand it to the nation.. That's why I come here..."

"To stop him?"

I can't help but to response like that immediately. Sensei turn to me and nodded

"Yes. But I'm not as strong enough to beat him.. Only a master that can stop his/her student but if the master can't, then it must be he/she legacy doing that... That mean it was you Ise.."

"Me?"

I can't help but point myself with shocked face and everyone also shocked hearing this

"W-Well! It not like I complaining! I want to stop Kai and bring him back! Yeah! I will do that!"

I declared with proud grin and determination! I will bring back Kai! For now my dream other than become Harem King is to bring my little brother back with me!

"Good... But Ise... If something got worse.. You had to kill him..."

-!?

"What!?"

I can't help but yelled hearing that and shock clearrly on my face! Kill Kai!? Hell no! I won't!

"No way! No way in hell I will kill him! He my own brother!"

"And look what he did! He butchered 100 peoples in Italy!"

"He had reason for that! He must be it!"

"Did the Kai you knew will slaughter those people!?"

-!?

My mouth open but there no word come from it...

It...

It true... The Kai I knew... Will never slay innocent people

**_"Hahaha yeah. Is been a while we train together. How about tomorrow after school?" Ise asked Kai who about to leave with smile. Kai hearing this blinked_**

**_"Promise?" Kai asked with little hopeful tone_**

**_"Promise!" Ise grinned and Kai smiled_**

**_"It will be fun." He replied_**

Kai... I... I...

**_"Nii-san..." Kai called Ise. Currently they just on their way home. Kai leg got pierced by spear from Dohnaseek when in battle so Ise carry him on his shoulder_**

**_"Yes?" Ise asked_**

**_"Whatever happen to you.. I will always be your little brother" Kai give Ise grin_**

The memory of Kai when he spend his time with me... It flashed in my mind...

Kai...

**[Partner...]**

I know Ddraig... I know...

Kai...

"Are you believe the Kai you knew will do that?"

"Are you?" I asked Jin-sensei back with strong tone and determination face

Everyone seem taken back by my tone even Jin-sense seem surprised

"I don't believe the Hyoudou Kai, my little brother will do that but I KNEW he must be had reason for doing that... There must be some reason! I don't believe any single thing he said!"

I declared firmly and my eyes filled with fire! Even I inwardly also can't help but surprise at my own tone!

"Is that so... Then if you that determined to after Kai there won't be training.."

"What!?" I yelled in shock while slamming my palms to the ground

"You heard me? If you didn't give up on Kai then there won't be training.. I won't train a person who can't see the threat to this world.." He spoke sternly

"You! You train me to kill my own brother!? If that the reason you come then I didn't need your help! I will train alone to bring back my brother! He are my brother there no-"

"Does brother will stab holy sword to your stomach!?" Sensei cut me with sharp tone and I flinched. I about to retort but Sensei continue speaking

"Ise, Kai leave and become criminal by his own choice. There nothing you can do. It different matter if he got forced to join them, but the problem is Kai the one who want to join them... You can't bring him back, let just say you able to bring him back then what? He had massacre 100 people, cause ruckus in Underworld, stealing North property, and playing with the dead. Do you think he will be forgiven? No. There big chance he will be executed immediately for what he did. Even if he not executed but there won't be happy ending for person like him.." Sensei barked gravely

...

I can't found words to reply that argument...

I don't know what to say...

Is there...

...

Is there nothing I can do?

I clench my fist tightly and my whole body shaking in rage and sadness...

Kai... Are you already beyond from saving?

Why? Why you doing this?

I also notice everyone bow their head and Asia already crying... I can't blame her, she was in love with Kai and hearing something like this

...

Damn! Damn it! Damn!

"If you want to stop him, the only way is to kill him or attack with intent to kill... If not then the training I will give to you would be useless... I know you are fool Ise... But there also limit for a fool... You are the Sekiryuutei. You hold the power of one being that strongest in the world... Get a grip and grow up! Not only power and technique but you also need proper judgement, if you want to survive against Khaos Brigade be wise! Sooner or later this was bound to happen."

Sensei continue speaking with stern tone

There limit for being a fool?

...

"Is that so..." I whispered with low tone

**_"Don't be sad like that. I don't mind if you hate me.. But you should knew this... Even if you hate me, curse me, despise me... I will always think you as my big brother" Kai at age 11 grinned to me_**

"I understand..."

"Good-"

"But if I had to murder my brother just to become wise then I don't mind to be called something beyond fool!" I said with stern tone and my eyes dead serious as I raise my head to meet Jin-sensei gaze

[!?]

To say everyone shocked is like to say Kai always smiling!

It was clear bullshit! I can save Kai! I believe in that!

I'm a Sekiryuutei! My power is Infinite! I can Boost! My power until I satisfied! Right Ddraig?

**[Partner.. Lis-]**

RIGHT!? You are the HEAVENLY DRAGON! Even Maou and God afraid to YOU! YOU can DO THIS RIGHT!?

**[... Fufufu, I expect no less from you although I didn't like it but I can tell your mind already made... Farewell then, I, Ddraig the Heavenly Dragon will help you to knock some sense on your brother.]**

I slowly have grin when hearing this! I rise my head and give grin to Sensei who narrowed his eyebrow

"If it mean I will be a fool just because to save my little brother then I don't mind to be called something beyond fool!" I spoke with stern tone and everyone look into me with surprise "Doesn't matter what I will be called but in the end I will still going to bring Kai back! If there limit for being a fool then I will destroy that limit! I am the Sekiryuutei! I can [Boost!] My power to the infinite! I will [Boost!] The limit for being a fool until it break so I can knock some sense to Kai head!"

I said that while rising my left hand that unconsciously become Boosted Gear and my face is dead serious

Speechless.. That was I can tell from Jin-sensei face, I can tell he really surprise by my answer heck! I think everyone become speechless because my speech!

"Ise-san..." Asia murmured with shock at my declaration

"Fufufu... It is really like you..." Buchou giggled with smirk

'Kai... I'm sorry looks like you need to be more vicious to make Ise hate you... He really stubborn brat... Just like you...' Jin thought as he slowly sighed and stand

"Really you are stupid..." Sensei said that before slowly smirked "But you know? Being a big fool might just work... Prepare yourself for your training next day after school... I will send San-chan to take you tomorrow after school to meet in my place.. You can bring everyone if you want..."

Sensei then start to walk away and give bow to everyone. I can't help but slowly had grin on my face

"Hai! Sensei!"

* * *

With Kai (Kai POV)

"What the hell!?" I blurted out indignantly

At my side Vali eye twitched, Arthur jaw open wide, Bikou and Kuroka laughed, Le Fay blushed while Ophis only stare blankly

Right now we are watching Nii-san match against Sona-sempai in communicator room. There a big computer in here just like in Chum Bucket from Spongebob cartoon. This room is used to communicate to all member of Khaos Brigade, it receive a common news about our organization. It also can be used to watch something like this

Watchin Nii-san match, I can't help but shocked when see he somehow able to TALK WITH BREAST!

FOR KAMI SAKE A BREAST! A PART OF HUMAN BODY!

HOW THE FUCKING FRICCKING SUCKING IN NAME OF HELL HE DID THAT!?

AND HOW IN THE NAME OF LOGIC A BREAST HAVE MIND!? FUCK!

"Gugugu bwahahaha! Nyaahhaha! Nice brother and rival you have there! Kai! Vali! Hahahaha!" Bikou laugh openly while pouncing the ground along with Kuroka

"To be able talk with breast..." Arthur murmured

"It seem his pervertedness is stronger than I thought.." Vali added and I cover my face with one hand

"This is so embarassing... Someone please knock some sense to his brain and stop being pervert oh Great Red is this your way to make me suffer?" I groaned with strained voice and the duo pervert (Kuroka and Bikou) laughed more at my words

Nii-san... Why? Why you had to possess such ability? WHY?! Uhh! I'm so embarassing!

It waw just way too dumb! Heck! I'm sure even the pervert Azazel couldn't understand at all what had happened in that moment!

I sighed a loud and rub my temple

"You fine Kai?" Le Fay asked and I only nodded weakly

"Despite that ability was... Shameful... But it really useful... No.. It dangerous technique if your opponent is female then the chance you will win increased very high..." I said and surprisingly I manage to speak that in stern tone

"Yes.. I agree with Kai there..." Arthur added as he drink his tea again! Damn this guy seem like my tea a lot! Heck forget a lot! He like me when I eating Taiyaki! Even worse!

"Rias are naïve... So do Nii-san, they should knew that there no way in chance Saji will win against Nii-san.. So they must be planning something... The only thing that saved Rias is Nii-san... Again..." I sighed aloud, its true it seem Rias too depend on Nii-san. If Nii-san didn't able to read Sona-sempai mind through her... Breast, Rias will lose. It very clear. Koneko also using her Senjutsu that's good development so do Akeno-sempai

But Xenovia... She too brash... If she patient she won't be defeated by Tsubaki-sempai... She need to learn use her brain instead raw power.. As for right now Nii-san level is only stronger slightly than Raiser.. Maybe he 2 level above Raiser...

He still need more training...

"He still need more training..." Vali said what in my mind and I nod

"Indeed as for he is now, he maybe can give Vali good fight using Ascalon but he still nowhere to defeat us... His group potential is great so do he.." Arthur commented "I looking forward to fight this Kiba guy, he seem very skilled and now also can wield Durandal.."

Arthur show his pleasure smirk on battle. I can tell his blood demanding to fight Kiba, *sigh* I'm surrounded by battle lover

Ah who I am to say that I also one of them

"That Sitri girl also sharp. I must say she quite smart.." Bikou said and I nodded but her strategy is too open... Well open for someone who always playing chess with her

In battle Sona is type of person who as King must survive until the end. If the King is taken out, the game would be over

"How about battle of Sairaorg Bael?" I asked to Vali and he nod before he typing the keyboard and the scene changed from Rias fight to Sairaorg fight

To say I was shocked is understanding! This guy! He just destroy a magical attack by merely fist! He punch them as if it was basketball rather than magic attack!

He strong! Very strong! Nii-san would be destroyed if the current he fight him now!

"He strong..." Bikou whistled

"Yes... But..." I paused and narrowed my eyes

"Something off..." Kuroka said what in my mind and I nodded

"He didn't use any single demonic attack. Isn't he suppose to be Bael next heir? Shouldn't he use Power of Destruction like that crimson haired girl?" Kuroka asked and I can't help but agree

"We will check on that later. Let keep watching..." Arthur said

The video for the match ended. It's the victory of Sairaorg Bael's victory. At the end, the guy from the Glasya-Labolas hid himself behind a shadow, and the match ended when he declared his defeat while being frightened of something. That guy became frightened and dropped down in tears. Sairaorg left his place while not responding to it at all.

"Pathetic..." Vali commented coldly

"Indeed..." I said. This guy, Zephyrdol is pathetic. It clear his arrogant is very high and he too underestimated Sairaorg I actually very happy seeing Sairaorg destroy him.. "But not 100 % pathetic. Sairaorg Bael himself is strong..."

Even we were oppressed by the feeling of overwhelming power even through the monitor. I felt something strong coming from him which drives him to achieve victory. Sairaorg-san's expression is that of not flinching at anything and just walking straight ahead to his path. The video finished

"This guy is strong... He even destroy Shinus who clearly stronger than Kokabiel with minor injury. Shinus body was crack everywhere. Even his limb is missing one if it continue Sairaorg Bael will win..." I commented and Vali nodded before typing the Keyboard and data about Sairaorg Bael appear. We seeing the data can't help but surprised

"Sairaorg is the first pure devil from the House of Bael who didn't have any talents. He also couldn't inherit one of the traits passed down from the House of Bael, the power of destruction. The ones who strongly inherited the power of destruction are his cousins, the Gremory siblings." Vali read the data with hint of awe in his voice

"He gain his power from intense amount of training that is. Sairaorg is a rare pure devil who attained power by doing abnormal amounts of training. He only had his own body. So he trained it to the extreme."

We become speechless at that.. He really amazing. Even I can't hide my astonishment. He kind of like Rock Lee. Can't use Chakra and yet... Becoming Jounin at young age. He even able to knock Madara when Neji dead!

"Isn't this interesting?" Vali smirked it seem he really found Sairaorg situation amusing "He was opposite of you Kai. He born as pure-blooded devil and strong clan yet. Didn't have any talent while you a normal civilian family have the power that able to rivaled God and another high-class devil!"

Vali chuckle at that and I can't help but grunted in agreement. We really different, like water and fire.

"Isn't it will be interesting if you and him fight? The talentless pure blooded devil against genius of civilian family.." Bikou said to me and I smirked

"Indeed it will... Maybe I will pay visit to him... I'd like to see who stronger..." I said and I can't help but inwardly also feel excited. It seem everyone in here rubbing off to me

**"Hn! It just your Uchiha blood that make you excited... The moment my soul merged with you, you already become Uchiha... Fighting a strong opponent and feel excited is in our blood..."**

I inwardly scowl when hearing familiar voice inside my head

Shut up. I didn't care about thing like that

**"Deny it as much you want but its the truth.."**

I let out little sigh under my breath, it seem Madara can talk to me after our meeting. He seem really interested on this new world. He has seen all of my memory while I live In this world well after all this world filled with strong being

"Is the list of next battle already out?" I asked and Vali nodded before he typing the keyboard again and then the screen appear and my eyes widened I can tell Madara inside my mind already chuckle seeing this

This soon? Did fate REALLY hate me that much?

I sighed aloud before turn from the scene and about to leave

"Where you going?" Vali asked

"Train... I'm not strong enough..." I said as I leave to the basement. Diodora will kidnap Asia and use her Sacred Gear later... I had to think something to prevent it

I need more power to protect them...

'Fufufu it seem your hunger for power growing fast... Now I just need to find something to trigger your heart into the darkness...' Madara inside Kai body smirked as he see Kai hunger for power though the purpose is only to protect but it will change soon!

He had planned all of that and manage to corrupt Obito who have same naïve but has stronger heart...

Why he can't corrupt this one?

* * *

After school that day (Ise POV)

I make my way to the clubroom along with Asia, Xenovia, and Irina. The other members including Buchou who arrived before us are wearing serious faces. Huh? Something happened?

"Did something happen?"

When I ask, Buchou answers.

"Yes. Our next opponent for the Youth Devil Rating Game has been decided."

Hee. So it's already decided. Starting from the Gremory vs. Sitri match, there were games between the six households. So the Gremory group also has to battle all the other houses besides the Sitri group. I wasn't that shocked about it, but I understood the reason for everyone's strange reactions after Buchou's next words.

"Our next opponent is….Diodora Astaroth."

"-!"

I became speechless at something I could only think of as a bad joke.

* * *

Later

"Ah I see you had arrive..." Sensei greet me

After the news about our next enemy. San Otonashi come and pick me to train with sensei. She teleported us and we arrive in forest that has waterfal and grassy field. There also cottage near us

"Hello sensei..." I greeted and he nodded

"Where everyone, you the only one who come?" Sensei asked

"Ah right. Buchou said she will visit later, she had devil job to do now..."

"I see... Let begin your training now..." Sensei said as he stand

*Good luck*

Otonashi-san show her notepad to me with smile. She cute! Uooooo she ever surpassed Koneko-chan in cuteness! I already ask why she using notepad, it seem she are mute

"So, sensei... What will you train me in?" I asked. Sensei exhaled the smoke and he smirked

"Hmm... We will train you to use Touki.."

* * *

**Eaaaaa! Done! Hahaha! Now we start to change something in cannon. Ise will learn how to use Touki and he will grow stronger! So expect something different when fight against Cao Cao in Kyoto later!**

**And how Kai will handle the unknown darkness inside him?! Will he fall to Madara plan or he will keep continue his path?!**

**Fufufu it getting interesting! Anyway let say "HORAY" because this fic reach 100 Fav! Hip, hip! HORAY!**

**Nyahaha, Ja Ne!**


	25. Days Before Storm

**Chapter 24. Days Before Storm  
**

* * *

Ise POV

"Touki? The thing that like Koneko-chan do?" I asked and sensei nodded. I can't help but frown a little, why I should train in that?

"Yes. You can say so... But first come here." Sensei call me by waving his hand to me and I go to him. When I in front of him he close his eyes and place his hand to my head

He seem in deep thought what he doing?

Few minute later Sensei open his eyes and his always frown face become deepened

"Your life force decreased. What happen?"

Eh? My life force decreased? What he mean by that?

**[Remember about what Azazel said about your lifespan decreased when you use Albion power? That what he mean.]**

I see so that what he mean

"Err you see Sensei, I kinda steal Hakuryuukou power and when I use the power it decrease my lifespan.."

I says that sheepishly while rubbing my back head. Sensei and San seem surprised hearing this

"You steal Hakuryuukou power?! I don't know either I have to smack you for such idiocy or praise you for such bravery.. You do realize Albion power are poison for Ddraig, right?"

"Yes. But I didn't thinking that time! Honest! I don't know the consequences would be that bad!" I defended and I can tell Ddraig groan inside me

**[Yeah. Act first then thinking, that really you.. Idiot...]**

Well sorry for being idiot then!

Sensei merely shook his head at my retort and let out sigh

"Well. The damage aren't too severe. I still can replenish your lifespan."

"Eh? You can do such a thing!? How you going to do that?"

I can't help but asked in surprise

"Using Senjutsu, as you remember when I explain Senjutsu to you and Kai when little, Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life. By controlling the flow of Ki, I could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around me bloom which mean I can strengthen your lifespan back."

Eh?! Senjutsu is that great?! Wow I didn't realize it was that good! That mean Koneko-chan, Kai and Kuroka are strong person to be able to do that! You also able to do such thing right? Wow your incredible Sensei!

Sensei seem notice my thought and he chuckled

"While my mastery over Senjutsu not too great in battle but in healing I still better. Since I retire as warrior I focus on healing to heal nature around me..." Sensei paused and take a deep breath and his hand slowly glowing in gold aura

He then place his hand above my head and I close my eyes

Bashuuu!

!?

At that moment I feel something entering my body! It feel like something warm entering my body and it began to spread over my body! It like my body being fixed and replenished! I feel my body seem pumped by unknown energy!

"Its done.. It seem you lost 1 month of your lifespan by using Hakuryuukou power. It really high price considering you only use it once. I already replenish it back, you had to be more careful from now on.. Let begin your lesson now.."

"Y-Yes Sensei!"

I saluted to him! Uooooo when I was little I only see him as lazy and annoying old man! But now I see him as strong man! Well he was the Legendary Nature Warrior after all! I didn't knew I was trained by such strong person!

If I think again it seem all my trainer are scary person! Like Tannin-Ossan the former Dragon King, Azazel-sensei the Governor of Fallen Angel and now Jin-sensei the Legendary Nature Warrior!

"Now we will train you. First let strengthen your life force, usually you should be trained in Senjutsu so you able to use Touki but... Your body isn't able to adapt to nature with easy since you basically are human before turned to devil... The train to make your body adapt to nature energy will be hard and long time. It maybe going to take a year."

A year!? Are you serious?! That long? Hey you knew I didn't have time for that right?!

"Not to mention it need a strong heart and patient one, while you are man who are weak to woman and not patient.. Basically you are pervert and also delinquent."

**[It hit the spot..]**

Shut it Ddraig! Well I'm sorry for being delinquent and pervert oh almighty Nature Warrior!

"But I already anticipate that part.."

Sensei said with grin before he pull up a sword. Oh isn't that the sword you used yesterday?

"This sword are replica of Yawarakai-Te, we call it Honjo. It created by Shodaime-sama for our successor, the successor will learn how to use this first so the human body able to adapt with Senjutsu since this sword also contain Senjutsu aura. Unlike Yawarakai-Te, Honjo not strong as the original Yawarakai-Te, it more weaker and also can be wielded by anyone and any race. Bur this sword pack quite Senjutsu..."

Sensei then handed me the sword and I slowly take it before look into it closely, well it was like Yawarakai-Te, it hilt also green and it shape almost same like what Kai always wield

"With this we can make your body more adapted to Senjutsu, it maybe still going to take time. Maybe few weeks before we able to start your training in Touki, but it better than year right? Now I want you to give me 500 Kata with this sword! START FROM NOW!"

"Hai Sensei!" I said as I began to do Kata with Honjo

'You got long way to go Ise. But I sure in no time you will able to get stronger... I hope you will able to save Kai...' Jin thought with sad

* * *

With Kai (Kai POV)

"**Senpou : Kuroi Burotu Rasenshuriken (Sage Art : Black Bolt Rasenshuriken)**" I shouted and threw the black electric shuriken with sphere of Rasengan in middle of it to the doll training

Baaaaaaam!

The giant dome of black lightning around 10M created and destroy everything around it. When the scene clear there no trace of the doll!

I did it! Yeah! I manage to complete Rasengan manipulation!

Though I need one clone help for that

"Amazing it even surpassed Ultimate-class attack!" Le Fay who watching the computer that measure the damage to the doll spoke with awe

So it even surpassed Ultimate-class attack huh? Well as expected just like what Madara said. The more often I use Senjutsu, the more powerful my chakra become

Currently I was on 2nd Basement and train along with Ophis and Le Fay who watching.. These two often stay with me, well I always stick with Ophis but Le Fay seem stick to me

I was inside the barrier training that cover me, this barrier can make simulation of various place, it also can change to defend mode and anti-sound one.

"Le Fay, change the barrier into agility mode.." I said

"Yes!"

The barrier around me seem blurred before the scene now changed into some forest and in front of me is various log and obstacle for runner

I concentrate chakra on my leg and deactivate my Sharingan. Its time to train my reflex

I blurring away and dashed straight. I ducked under the branch and immediately jumped to dodge another branch in ground. I landed using both hands before push my body, making me stand and run again

I twist my body to the left and dodge the log that I almost hit. The moment I finish spun I had to jump in order to dodge another log but I quickly lower my head and dodge another branch

I dashed when I landed and move to the right, left, duck! Jump! Crouch! Dash! Right! And!

"Finish!" I declared as I stopped and sweating a bit

"3KM in 7 seconds!" Le Fay reported and I grunted

At least there something good. My speed increase and my chakra reserve also increased due to physical training

I panted a bit as I feel tired due to already use **Kuroi Burotu Rasenshuriken** and try to make it. Damn! My chakra reserve still not enough! Against God level enemy this attack can be blocked!

I let sigh escape from my mouth

"I'm done today! Le Fay put down the barrier." I called and soon the area around me blurred before it back to the basement

"Wow Kai, that last attack amazing! You maybe already surpass Onii-sama!" Le Fay said with big smile and I can't help but smile too seeing her antic

"Thank you Le Fay. But it because your Onii-sama didn't learn another technique.. As you can see me and everyone in here different. While everyone in here fight using their own weapon, I not. I fight using everything I can use, from enemy weapon, experiment and science... That's why I stronger, if I pure train on sword only I will defeated by Vali in few minutes unlike now, I can go toe on toe with him.." I answered honestly. It was true, I only stronger because I want to learn and I always use different method unlike every member on Outlaws who only expert on their own talent.

I working hard to improve myself, every night I memorize everything I learn and keep it repeated in my mind thanks for Sharingan grant me photographic memory

I keep repeated until my head hurt and then go to sleep before doing the same thing tomorrow. It hard for few days but when passed one week my body start to adapt with it

Looking back all of that I still not strong enough, if I got direct hit to my body from Serafall it will be fatal

My Senjutsu shield also grow stronger and I can take on high-class attack with ease at least and if I use Susanoo plus Senjutsu chakra and shield it will become stronger and even able to fight Vali Balance Breaker

But using Susanoo... My limit only 1 hour, not bad seeing last time when fight Hero Faction I only got 15 minutes to go. But if I use Balance Breaker and summon Shinus I will only had 45 minutes.

"Do you want some drink Kai?" Le Fay asked me and I nod

"That will be pleasant, please do.." I said and she go to upstairs while I turn to Ophis who approach me. Gone her Black Gothic lolitta outfit that revealed her body, now she wearing pink jacket with black t-shirt underneath it and gray skirt (just like in Light Novel cover in introduction character)

"You doing good..." Ophis commented and I smiled

"Thank you Ojou-chan..."

"But you still weak..."

I can felt an arrow seem stab my heart just now. Damn she and her bluntness

"Is that so.." I said with forced smile "Sorry then..."

"But you still my friend..." She finished with little smile and I blinked before my smile got wider and warmer

"I... Thank you Ojou-sama... I really glad to be your friend..." I smiled and she has wide eyes for moment before she turn around, make me blinked

'What did this feeling? I feel I can't look into his eyes directly... And why my face very hot?' Ophis thought as she blush and try to understand the strange feeling in her chest.

I stare at Ophis strangely, lately she seem distance herself from me. I wonder why?

Suddenly my instinct screamed for danger and

Booom!

When the smoke clear it shown I was unharmed and on my right hand was gray mechanical pentagram shaped shield with violet jewel in middle of it, it diameter around 60CM enough to cover one-third of my body

"Your instinct got better.." Vali said as he appear from the stairs with his palm extended and had trail of smoke

"I just barely in time calling Shield of Blaster." I smirk back

Yes this is my third Sacred Gear, Shield of Blaster. It was defensive Sacred Gear, a high level one though it act only as simple shield and even able to block one ultimate-class devil attack. But it simply a shield can't be used as other thing

And no, it not heavy it weight just like sword

"You still not attain Balance Breaker of that?" Vali asked and I nodded

"Yes.. No matter how many time I use it, I still can't active it Balance Breaker..." I sighed as I lower Shield of Blaster. I don't get it

I already use this Shield very often but I still can't active it Balance Breaker!

According to the data about this shield from Azazel, which Vali gather. Shield of Blaster are high-class defensive Sacred Gear, but the Balance Breaker about this skill never known! Heck none ever active it! The user only use this as shield!

While I found it fine but who knew the Balance Breaker of Shield of Blaster is good! Beside it was shield and I am a human, I will need it

"Well at least you can use it as shield" Vali said and I grunted

"Yeah but if the attack too strong I will got blasted away.." I retorted calmly

"You make a good point that mean you need to train more in endurance.."

"I am a human Vali, no matter how strong I become my body won't change like you, Bikou and Kuroka. If a direct hit from high-class attack got me, I'm good as dead. Lucky me my Senjutsu barrier that I combine with Magic able to hold Ultimate-class attack... But it just matter of time before my barrier got blasted away, leaving me only in armor."

Vali hearing this sighed and rub his temple

"Kai, of all human I ever fight you are the best... Other than Cao Cao, you maybe the Strongest Human in the world. You are growing fast... Very fast..." Vali said with stern tone and I narrowed my eyes

Well thanks to Madara for that. My skill and reflex increase greatly

"You maybe a human but your mind... I must admit I was impressive. You not a power type but a technique type.. A very good one too... You knew how to use something that given to you... Let just say, I give you one gun with one bullet and you had 3 opponent, you trapped in forest, you can't use any magic, physical body only and you only had 5 minutes to prepare yourself... What you going to do?" He asked me and I blinked

"I will use the gun to break the branch before use part of gun or something near me to make the branch into sharp. It only going to take 3 minute at least for that and the 2 minutes left I will hiding. When the enemy come I will take down the bigger one using gun to kill him.."

"Using gun first?" Vali asked me

"Yes. It will work as intimidation then after that I will hide while they shooting me and I caught their guard by throwing the sharp branch to one of them then the last enemy will become panic seeing his friends down, I will quickly throw the gun to him and then quickly beat him.."

"And what if your enemy good at shoot?" Vali asked again

"I will remove my shirt and use it to cover their sight, at least it give me moment to attack, if shirt not enough what for my pants?"

Vali blinked, one, twice... Before he smirked and burst into laugh

"You... You really genius! I didn't even think like that! Hahaha!" Vali laughed with amused expression while I keep my face calm

Well I guees I kind of happy being complimented by him, I mean he are the Strongest Hakuryuukou in history and possible future

"Kai- ah Vali-sama you also here?" Le Fay come down from the stairs and give me the water

"Thanks..." I said as I drink the water

"Hello Le Fay..." Vali greeted, Le Fay smiled and nod to him before Vali turn to me "Anyway. I plan to visit your brother later.." Vali said and that caught my attention

"Huh? What for?" I asked

"Well. Nothing much but to visit, I see he get stronger a little.. I also want to talk about something to him.." He shrugged and I narrowed my eyes

Oh well I think it won't be bad. Vali fight to defeat not to kill, though he won't have problem in killing but he rather choose defeat so he can fight them again

"If you say so then..." I replied nonchalantly

Speaking about Nii-san and the other, I also have to plan something for Asia... If I recall Diodora and Shalba will kidnap her. Diodora? I can handle even if he using Ophis power but Shalba?

He another case... According to the data that I manage to gain from his experiment data when my Blood Clone sneak on their base, he will on par with the original Beelzebub if consume Ophis snake, not to mention his light device ability. I don't know how he create it but if I can get the data about that device it will help me so much

I will need Saphiron or Shinus help to take him down... Well maybe I will need Saphiron since he are on par with Tannin while Shinus maybe strong not to mention I already add the extra light I gain from Azrael to him but he still not strong enough...

Now... I sure Azazel will use Nii-san team as bait but... If Shalba showed up taking him down will be difficult and there no way in hell Nii-san and the other able to beat him! Yet...

"Umm Kai..."

"Yes?" I turn to Le Fay who point to Ophis

"Why Ophis-sama staring at Vali-sama like that?" She asked and I turn to see Ophis stared at Vali... Long and hard...

"Don't attack Kai without warning again..." Ophis said to Vali in cold tone make us blinked

'Did she just threaten Vali/Vali-sama/Me?' Everyone present thought at the same time

**(Hahahaha! To think Ophis will saying such thing! I REALLY like that kid now!)** Albion who watching the scene laughed in amusement inside Vali head

* * *

Later

"*sigh*This damn thing is hard to learn..." I muttered

Currently I was on living room with 15 bunshin around me, sitting in random place. Some of them sit above cell room, some of them stand on wall and few of them simply leaned on wall. The purpose is to train chakra control while reading. We read various book of magic that maybe useful for me because I try to create some strong spell.

I already try to create some certain strong spell based on** Light Magic** since I start to join Outlaws... Yet the spell I try to made is very hard...

Well it more like I try to remade it in this world rather than create it

The spell I create it can be used but the display of strength that spell I made is not what I hoping for. So I try to find the way to make it stronger

Since it was Light Magic, I need a large amount of Holy energy... Sure I can gather large holy element if I go hunt Fallen Angel in Khaos Brigade but my body can't take it since my body are human body

Contain large of holy element? Sure I can using Blade Blacksmith, I also can made stronger holy sword thanks to Azrael light elemennt. But to use it in Magic? No... My body not created for that.. If I use it in magic it mean I need to channel it to my body and if I did a little mistake it will become poison in my body and BANG! I dead

So that's why I store all light element to Blade Blacksmith and make it stronger... I also had demonic energy inside Sword Birth to make my demonic sword stronger

In order to create holy-demonic sword. I need to make the balance amount of holy and demonic energy, and because of that I also need demonic energy inside me. The more potent demonic energy inside Sword Birth and holy energy inside Blade Blacksmith, the stronger holy-demonic sword I can create

"Kai..."

I turn and see Le Fay come from kitchen. Bikou, Vali and Arthur is on basement on daily spar while Ophis playing game on my room... Well our room unofficially...

"Yes Le Fay?" The 16 of us including me, the original chorused and she blinked

"Err, what are you doing?" She asked

"Reading to make strong spell..." I said quickly before the clones able to answer

"Oh... What spell you trying to create?" She asked again as she sit on my side and peek on the book I hold

"Various... I learn everything I can... Unlike everyone in here, I use everything I can. My primary weapon maybe sword but I'm not troubled to use Magic, Hand to Hand, Ki, and anything I can found..." I answered simply

"Ooh.. Isn't it make you become a Pawn just like your brother?" Le Fay asked and I blinked before shook my head

"Pawn can become anything. He can become Magic user, hand to hand, Knight, Shield... I'm not... I'm fragile Le Fay..." I said as I close my book with one hand "One bullet from Vali... If it manage to pierce my barrier..." I then rise my finger in gun shape before shoot simple magic attack to my clone who looking to us and it explode in smoke

"I'm attacker not defender... That's why if there a good piece for me in chess... I'm Knight... Fast, deadly, yet fragile..."

Le Fay seeing this scowl a bit

"I see... If may I ask, what you plan in future?" Le Fay asked me and her tone seem filled with worry. I turn to her with usual stoic face

"Dead as human..."

Le Fay scowled hearing this and I turn back to my book

"You know... I still remember the first time we meet..." She said with big smile and I smirk a little under the book

"Yes.. I also remember..." I can't help but having flashback when we meet. I was trying to make barrier which ended very pathetically

"Yeah... You can't even make proper barrier! And look at you now! Become very famous..." She beamed proudly and I can't help but smile a little, she still kid after all. I lower my book a bit and turn to her

"Well.. I have a good teacher, Le Fay-sensei... I really grateful you become my teacher..." I said and Le Fay immediately blushed then dodge my gaze

"Emmm.. T...Thank you I suppose ehehe." She said little shy which I find adorable

"You know. The first time Vali meet me, he mention your name in order to gain my attention. Of course I that time didn't know you are part of his group think you in danger in result I gone to meet him that night.." I told her as I recall the meeting with Vali

"You... You did that for me?" Le Fay said with surprise and I nod before remove her hat and pat her in head

"Of course. I can't let my precious Sensei being hurt aren't I?" I smiled and she blushed while lowering her head

"Thanks..." She said shyly and I nodded with grunt before turn to my book again while rub her head slowly like some kid

'I... I hope you stay with us forever Kai-san...' Le Fay thought with blush as she enjoying Kai rub to her head

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise (Ise POV)

The ones sitting around the table are Buchou, Diodora, and Azazel-sensei who is sitting there as an advisor.

After pouring green tea for Diodora, Akeno sits next to Buchou. We, the remaining servants, are looking at them from the corner of the room. It kind of reminds me of the incident with Raiser. It was also like this back then. The difference between a High-class devil and Low-class devil that is. What's different from the incident with Raiser is that this time it isn't about Buchou but Asia instead. Asia who is sitting next to me is putting on a troubled expression. I hold onto Asia who seems nervous and she also grips back on my hand as well. Her nervousness even reached me.

Buchou knows what she is doing. And Asia…..No matter what happens, I will protect you so be rest assured.

After what happen to Kai... You are like little sister to me... And this time I won't fail you like Kai... I will protect you!

-I will even turn into Balance Breaker in order to decline him.

…Though if I end up doing that to a High-class devil, then it will cause a problem. I have broken off Buchou's engagement by doing that once. I can even do it again!

Diodora who doesn't even know I had determination says it to Buchou while making a gentle smile.

"Rias-san. I will say it straight forward. I would like to "Trade" Bishop."

Trade. The Rating Game system where the King's can exchange their servants who are their "pieces". I hear that it is possible between the same chess pieces from Ravel. If it is Bishop…..then it would be either Asia or Gasper!

But there no doubt the one this guy after is...

"Iyan! Is he talking about me!?"

Gasper tries to protect his own body, but I slapped his head.

"Of course not."

This guy sure has become stronger. Until recently he would be screaming "Heeeeeee! I-Is he talking about meeeee!?" and maybe hide himself in a box. So there is a result in the Underworld training even for Gasper. By the way his training with overcoming garlic is still in progress. Sometimes he smells like garlic, and it's like his charm now.

…Anyway the Bishop that Diodora wants is Asia. The moment she heard him say "Bishop", she gripped onto my hand strongly. It feels like she's saying "I don't want to".

"The servant I am seeking from Rias-san is…the Bishop Asia Argento."

Diodora says it without hesitation and looked at Asia. His smile is a refreshing one. When seeing his smile I can't help but remember what Asia said what Kai tell her

[Personally. I don't like him, the smile he wear are disgrace for evil peoples. And also... Think it as gift for humor me when I live with you..]

That what Kai said, now I look into it I can tell something is strange with his smile! Like I thought, he was aiming for Asia! Not just that! Isn't it horrible that he's trying to get Asia through a trade!? She's the one he proposed to!

"The one I will be arranging is….."

Diodora tries to get out a catalogue, quite possibly the one with his servants on it, but Buchou says it without any pause.

"I thought so. But I'm sorry. I thought that I should say it before you show me that catalogue with your servants, so let me say it before hand. I have no intention to have a trade. It's not that your Bishop doesn't match up with mine, but I just simply don't want to lose Asia. She is my important servant devil."

Buchou said that face to face!

Uooooooooooooo! Buchouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! I became emotional! The reason she didn't look at the catalogue is because she didn't want to show us that she will be comparing us!

"Is it because of her ability? Or is it because of her charm as an individual?"

But Diodora asks normally. T-This bastard! She said no, so just give up and leave! Buchou then gives the best answer to him.

"Both. I think of her as my little sister."

"-Buchou-san!"

Asia puts her hand to her mouth, and her green eyes get teary. I think she became really happy that Buchou said she is like her little sister.

"We live together. Having my affections deepen and not wanting to let go of her won't be a good reason? I think that is a good enough reason. I can't understand you for trying to get Asia through me with such a method, Diodora. Do you understand the meaning of a proposal?"

Buchou says that with a smile filled with intensity in it. She says it in the most appropriate way she can, but anyone can tell she is pissed!

Diodora still has a smile. That instead makes it creepy.

"-I understand. I will return for today, but I will not give up."

Diodora got up and walked towards us… towards Asia. He stood in front of Asia who seemed troubled. He got on his knee and tried to take her hand.

"Asia. I love you. It's okay, destiny won't betray us. Even if everything in this world rejects us, I will overcome them no matter what."

He said something I totally can't understand and tries to kiss Asia's hand.

SNAP

Something snapped inside me.

GRAB

Before I had realised it, I grabbed onto Diodora's shoulder and stopped him from kissing. Diodora then says it with a refreshing smile.

"Can you let go of me? I feel a bit sickened to be touched by a filthy dragon."

-! T-This bastard! He said it with a smile! So that is your true face! I was about to get pissed but…..

SLAP

Asia's slap smacked onto Diodora's cheek. Asia hugs onto me and says it with a shout.

"Please do not say that!"

…. I never thought Asia would have slapped him. But I feel relieved! Diodora's cheek became red because of the slap. Even so, he won't stop his smile. He can still keep his smile on, and that is so creepy that it scares me! Just like what Kai said somehow his smile is kind of disgusting!

"I see. I understand. –Then how about this. In the next match, I will defeat Hyoudou Issei the Sekiryuutei. Then I would like you, Asia, to answer my love….."

"There is no way I will lose to you."

I ended up saying it to his face. No, that's because he decided all this by himself. But this is okay. It's easy to understand. I just need to beat him. This guy that is!

"Sekiryuutei….Hyoudou Issei. In the next match, I will defeat you."

"Diodora Astaroth. I will show you the power of the dragon which you called filthy to the extreme!"

Diodora and I glare at each other. I won't hand Asia over to him! Then, Azazel-sensei's mobile phone rang. After a few exchanges, Sensei tells us.

"Rias. Diodora. Good timing. The date for the game has been decided. –It's in five days."

The day finished there, and Diodora went home. Don't come to the club-room ever again! With a new resolve, I got heated up for the upcoming game. The official information about the game which came from the Maou reached us several days later.

* * *

"I see... So you want my opinion on this?"

Currently I was on train with Jin-sensei again. After the meeting with that bastard Diodora done I go to visit sensei and do my training again. I do few kata with Honjo to make my body able to adapt to nature energy slowly and after that I do few movement with fist and leg, he teach me some Martial Art style called **Gouken (Strong Fist)**, the style that purpose is to cause external damage and break bones

"Yes... You had see the video of Diodora rematch right?"

I asked while doing kick the giant log in front of me with bare leg and give punch to the log. I already give him the records of Diodora match against Agares before

"Hmmm.. Yes I had see it.. And I must admit it was really strange... There no possibility he able to do that unless he had put some seal on his body... Or... He use some medicine..."

"Medicine?"

"Yes... He must be bring something in battle and use it in middle of battle when no one see it.. Does it legal to bring something like that in middle of game?"

Eh? As far I know it was illegal to bring doping in game... Buchou also said it was forbidden

"Err no..."

Sensei expression hardened when hearing this and I paused do my kata and stare at him. His face is old but it still hold the sternness and scary!

"Ise, this guy is your next opponent right? Then be careful around him... Something is not right..."

Hearing that it caught my attention immediately as I turn to him with serious face

"Really?"

"Yes... But don't worry at his level even if he use his medicine you still able to beat him..."

Sensei grinned to me and I can't help but feel proud! Heh! I guess I'm just that good eh?!

"But don't let it go to your head! Remember do not underestimate your enemy, even Eagle can be killed by Cat if it let it guard down..."

"Yes sensei!"

I give salute to him! Uoooo I can't believe I got this stronger! It mean I one step closer to become high-class devil and...

Fufufu... Harem... You will be mine... Kukuku

Smack!

"Ouch!"

"Stop your pervert imagination and continue your kata! Who told you to stop?!"

"Hai sensei!"

As I hit the log in front of me I can't help but smile. If I get stronger it mean I also one closer step to Kai

Just wait for me Kai!

I let out roar and punch the thick log in front of me then continued by various kick

'Fufufu. It seem it not just his pervertedness that drive him to be stronger... Isn't that right Kai?' Jin thought with smile as he inhale the pipe and look to Ise

* * *

[You know, you surprising me again with your plan. Heh, if you really enemy I think I really need to watch my back very careful..]

"Thank you. I just do what I can.."

[With this we won't need worry about Diodora anymore... Your plan almost don't have any crack... I will prepare the material now..]

"Please do, I will go and take it later when I come to visit.."

[Sure... When you come?]

"Vali said he will visit Nii-san to speak about something. I will use that chance to go too..."

[Visit? What he want?]

"Don't worry he won't do anything rash, trust me. Vali won't kill Nii-san, after all Nii-san are his rival if he gone then Vali will become bored..."

[Hmmm if you say so then... I guess see you later eh?]

"Yes.. See you later, good night Azazel.."

[Night, Hyoudou Kai.]

* * *

Later with Ise

"High-class devil huh…."

The devils work late at night.

I just finish my training today and then have finished a single request and am pedaling my bicycle because I am on my way heading home. Thanks to the training in the Underworld, I am able to transport using a magic-circle. But my regular customers think that "I = Riding a bicycle", so when I showed up using the magic circle once, they felt let down. Because of that, I returned to my old ways of riding a bicycle. Even though I'm able to transport using a magic circle, it has no use. But I can't betray the expectations of my regular customers. And I think the number of requests will increase if I become a "bicycle devil". I also have to say that riding a bicycle is good training.

…..Training with guts has been put into my body strongly now…. And so I was thinking while pedaling. It's about the High-class devil. I experienced it in the Underworld, but noble devils tend to look down on other devils below them. Buchou and her parents won't do that. But just like the incident with Raiser and also with Diodora, basically the High-class devils from the old families don't have a good opinion towards the reincarnated devils and Low-class devils.

It's unfair! It's easy to think like that, but if I think carefully they are devils with a long history so they won't think well of those who suddenly show up and expand their authority. Those kinds of things are hated by the ones who have been present since long ago. I really don't understand them though. I'm a reincarnated-devil and a Low-class. So I desperately work hard to have myself acknowledged.

"Buha! Sports drinks taste good."

On my way back, I took a break in front of the vending machine. But I took a step back at the sudden presence! ~! Who is it!

The one who appears from the darkness is….a guy wearing rough clothes!

"It's been a while, Sekiryuutei."

"Bikou! Why are you here!"

Yes, it's the refreshing smiley faced Sun Wukong! This time he isn't wearing Chinese armour, and he appears dressed up like a flashy young person. I mean, why is this guy here!

"Well, I came to accompany my partner."

Bikou looks back.

-Don't tell me it's…!

And the one who appears is…

"It's been two months, Hyoudou Issei."

Vali appears wearing a white shirt!

"Vali!"

I put my alert to the maximum and made a stance on the spot!

Shit! Why are these guys here!?

"I hear that you got stronger from your last time, now I check your aura it seem true. It makes me happy."

I became a bit peeved at his smile. He sure does look down on me like always.

Wait! If he here then! Maybe Kai-

"Seeing your expression you must be hoping your brother here correct? No he busy with his weapon in HQ."

Don't read my mind!

"I see... Then what do you want? Are you want to continue from where we left off here?"

I try to activate my Boosted Gear, but he just laughs.

"You are quite aggressive today, Hyoudou Issei."

"For me, you are a big hindrance to my future plan."

"To become a High-class devil? –Even if you don't worry about it, I think you will become a High-class devil in a few years time."

To have been complimented by the Hakuryuukou sure does make it likely. In my case, I don't think it's that easy so I'm desperately trying to achieve higher.

But

"No..."

Vali and Bikou blinked when hearing my word

"Its to bring back Kai... He with you isn't he?

Hearing this both of them seem taken back before Bikou burst into laugh

"Hahaha! You funny guy Sekiryuutei! I admit that!"

He laughing! Damn him!

"I don't care what your opinion but mark my word! One day Kai will return to us!" I growled to him, Vali merely smirked before he sighed a bit

"I didn't come here to say that today."

"Then why did you come?"

"I hear that you will be having a Rating Game? And your opponent is the next heir of the House of Astaroth."

Where did he hear that from? Well this guy is the boss of a special team of terrorists. He might have many individual connections….

"What about it?"

"You should be careful."

While not losing my stance, I ask Vali with a doubt.

"…What do you mean?"

But Vali just shrugs his shoulders.

"You saw the recorded video, right? The match between the House of Astaroth and the princess from the Arch-Duke."

Just like Vali said, after Diodora returned we, the Gremory group, watched the recording of the match between Diodora and that sis from the House of Agares.

The match was Diodora's victory… But Diodora's power was overwhelming. Only he showed abnormal power during the game, and he defeated the Agares sis and her servants. Diodora's servants just supported him, and the King fought by himself and showed the power of an ikkitousen[2]. Diodora is a wizard-type who specialises in demonic-powers. He oppressed the Agares by showing a powerful demonic-power that surpasses Buchou.

And we all became suspicious after seeing that. We didn't pay attention to the game, but Diodora himself. That's because he suddenly got a power up. Before that, that Agares sis had the advantage. Was he hiding his true power till the last moment? Sensei saw the match live, but he had doubts because of the intense power up of Diodora compared to the data he was given before the match. Buchou also had the same opinion. "Diodora wasn't a devil who was that strong". Both of their opinions were the same. Diodora was plenty strong enough before the power up. He was a High-class devil who had demonic-powers a bit lower than Buchou's. But during the match, Diodora showed a power which made everyone get astonished.

Everyone was like "Can you really become that strong in such a short time?". Even Jin-sensei said it must be effect of some kind medicine but this match also became a battle between the King's at the middle and also since there no proof of that it seem they let it go. Do all of the Youth devils have the wrong idea that the opening and the mid game should be about strategies and the end-game should be a direct fight?

Each of the VIP's from each faction who were observing the matches are enjoying seeing new types of battles though….. Especially the battles between King's seem to get heated up.

"Well, it won't get through the skulls of those High-class devils if it's coming from my mouth. But I thought that it might be okay for you to know it."

….Should I say thank you or what? And it happened when I was having mixed feelings. A shadow appears. Vali and Bikou also didn't anticipate it so they also looked that way. Who is it!?

Nuu…..

The one who appears from the darkness is… A big build "daughter born from a man" who has an unbelievable amount of muscles and is wearing gothic-Lolita clothes….! And he's wearing cat-ears on his head like always!

-Mil-tan!?

My regular customer! Did he come to pass by!? But for him to come past me while I am doing my job as a devil, some unknown power must be behind this Mil-tan! The moment he appears, Vali looks at him twice. He probably can't believe what he is seeing.

"Nyo."

He raises his hand and greets me and comes up to me. I also raised my hand and greet him with a smile I forcefully made…..

"Judging from it's ears, is he a Nekomata? Even I couldn't sense him until he came closer. Is it senjutsu?"

Vali asks Bikou with a serious face. That's not it! I made a comment at Vali within my head.

"No, that is…. Isn't it some type of Troll? ….Cat-Troll?"

Bikou also bends his neck and is troubled at how to answer. I'm also troubled at how to answer, so don't ask me as well! But because of the Mil-tan's appearance, the tension in here is gone. It also feels like Vali softened his battle instinct as well. You are amazing Mil-tan!

"Well, who cares. Let's return Bikou."

After just saying that, Vali tries to leave with Bikou.

"Wait. You came to see me just for telling me that?"

Vali shows a laugh at my question.

"I was nearby, so I decided to warn my future Rival-dono."

"See ya Sekiryuutei. Hey, Vali. Let's go to the rumoured Noodle-shop on oura way~"

"Hm? You sure? Didn't Kai said he going to make Banana Cream Pie for dessert tonight?"

Eh? W-W-W-Whaaaat?!

"What?! Then forget the Noodle! Let's go back already!"

Now just wait a minute! They then turn and about to leave but I called them

"H-Hey! What you mean Kai make Banana Cream Pie?"

I can't help myself but to asking them about that. Vali and Bikou turn to me and Bikou grinned

"What? You didn't know? Your brother are Chef on our place! And good one too!"

I can't help but gobsmacked at that! I-I knew Kai cook are amazing! He even better than Mum! But that not what I mean!

To speak something that strange casually... O-Oi! Are you really bunch of terrorist? Your group certainly filled with strange man! A battle maniac monkey, a insane cat, a man with God complex, what next?! A fangirls witch?!

Oh you don't had any idea Ise

"How... How Kai doing in there?"

Hearing this both of them put unreadable expression. Vali look into me with narrowed eyes and speak

"He fine... Know this Hyoudou Issei, your brother didn't hate you. His plan just to make peace in this world however he not hate you. Didn't acknowledge you? Yes, but hate you? No... He respect power. Someone that strong.. As the now you, Kai will beat you only in few minutes, he are second strongest in my group.."

After saying that, Vali disappears into the darkness while taking Bikou with him. I become speechless when hearing what he said about Kai

Is it true? K-Kai didn't hate us but... He just respect someone who strong...

...

That mean... I just need to keep getting stronger until he acknowledge me! Grin appear on my face! Yosh! That mean all I need is more training! After that I will knock some sense to his head!

Geez! I don't get it! I can't understand what's going on! How can he show up in front of me with a refreshing face after causing so much trouble? And he appears as if he was taking a walk!

**[Your rival is a weird one.]**

Ddraig also says that. Ah, right! How can he show up in front of me with a refreshing face after causing so much trouble? And he appears as if he was taking a walk!

**[Well, you are also quite a weirdo as well.]**

What a rude guy.

**[-But I'm having fun.]**

What is it, all of a sudden?

**[It feels like you speak to me the most out of all the possessors I ever had. You are the first host whom I think I have fun having conversations with.]**

That's because I'm clueless and I need to ask many things, or else there are lots of thing I won't know about.

**[…Maybe that was the good thing. You don't treat me like a tool, but as a single being.]**

You aren't a being!? I'm rather shocked at that instead! Ddraig, you are a Sekiryuutei are you not? A-Am I wrong?

**[Kukuku. You sure are a weird one.]**

…..Hmm, I really don't understand Heavenly Dragons at all.

* * *

"Hey Vali, why you saying that to him?"

"... I sure you knew what Kai plan Bikou... You and Arthur must be know what Kai want to do in future..." Vali answered and Bikou immediately sighed and put sour face

"Yeah I knew, he plan to get killed by his brother one day. Mann I didn't think I can let him died like that after what we experience together..." Bikou muttered bitterly

"The reason Hyoudou Kai join us is to keep his brother save and 3 faction in peace. If his brother already strong enough then his time is over... As much I didn't like this but that was his goal... That what he want... And I had to respect it..." Vali repield calmly 'Though it really unfortunate... It shame he will dead before reach his full potential...'

"Yeah... I won't admit it but I grow fond to him... So do Kuroka and everyone, I wonder what Ophis will say.. She seem very fond to Kai... Man... I'm going to miss him..." Bikou sighed sadly with half opened eye

"Indeed... Ophis surely will be devastated... So do Le Fay after all both of them are the closest to Kai..." Vali added and Bikou nodded in agreement

'And I also going to miss him... Outlaws won't be same without him...' Vali thought bitterly, he maybe won't accept it outside but Vali himself also grow fond to the Sharingan wielder. He treat everyone equal, he didn't care what the background that person had and he didn't give any shit to it

Not to mention he got strange sense of humor, while everyone found it annoyed but Vali found it amusing and he must admit the boy really giving him good time

'Is what I going to do is right Albion? I never had experience something like this...' Vali asked his partner sadly

Albion for once is surprise seeing his host situation like this, it was rare for Vali to show his feeling

**(... It depend. We, Dragon are being who respect honor and pride... If you asking my opinion, as Dragon then you doing the right thing to let Hyoudou Kai do what he want, after all it was his purpose to join us and his wish to be died as criminal in hand of Hero...)** Albiom answered

'But if you look from human side?' Vali asked again

**(Then you have to help him...)** Albion answered once again with surprisingly amused and gentle tone like brother lecturing his sibling

Vali notice the tone Albion held but didn't make any comment he simply walk while thinking about his comrades

* * *

Meanwhile, earlier when Ise talking to Vali at Hyoudou Residence

"Kai-san..." Asia murmured with sad

Currently we found Asia and Koneko on Kai old room.

The room still same, nothing change except the school book, poster on the wall, picture of Kai is gone.

It always been like this. Asia come to visit Kai room sometime alone, in there she flashback all time she and Kai spent together. The first time they meet... The moment they share... The first kiss they share

Asia sit on Kai bed, holding Kai blanket like it was Kai himself

"Asia-sempai..." Koneko said sadly

"Why? Why he warn me about Diodora-san? What he want?" Asia asked sadly. She really afraid... Afraid of Diodora... She afraid she will be taken from Ise... Since Kai gone Ise was her protection... Her big brother... She afraid what if Ise also leaving her

"I don't know sempai..." Koneko said with bitter tone. Since she move to Hyoudou Residence, she also start to visit Kai room along with Asia or Ise. She only entering the room once when she visit him after the accident before meeting

Asia let out bitter chuckle and her eyes seem empty

"You know? When I lost myself after knew about God dead... I was devastated... I can lose myself and gone insane..." Asia said bitterly before tears slowly streaming down from her eyes "But Kai-san was there for me... He comfort me... He give me light when I loss.. He *sob* save me when I in danger... He are... *sob* The man I love..." She finished with choked tone and start to cry openly

Koneko put sad face seeing this, she notice Asia using "Are" instead "was" or "were" which mean she still love Kai until now. She alone also can't deny she still hoping Kai to back with them.. She miss her sempai... The warm aura from her sempai... The person who become her role model... The person who she admire... And comrade in stoic face...

Well the last part was bonus for herself... She still hoping to able to defeat Kai in stoic expression

Unfortunately this condition make both devils lower their guard very low and they didn't notice a black butterfly who watching the scene since the beginning from knot on the door

The butterfly slowly floating and approach them. It poofed surprising Koneko and Asia, they turn to see Kai standing with his eyes already on EMS

"Kai-sem-"

Koneko didn't able to finish her word since she immediately fall sleep when she look to Kai EMS

Asia who seeing this only can staring at shock. One moment she crying because Kai and now Kai stand in front of her!

Eventually the sound of 'thud' from Koneko snapped her and she about to scream until suddenly Kai move to her. She clamped her eyes shut to prepare go to unconscious... But imagine her surprise when she found a pair of arm engulf her in hug

"K-Kai-san?" Asia called in shock and slowly but sure she can hear he was sobbing

"I... *sob*... I'm...*sob*... I'm sorry...*sob*... I'm sorry..." Kai sobbed while hugging her

"Kai-san?" Asia was beyond shocked... What happen to Kai? 2 weeks ago he was cold and enemy.. And now he come and wail like kid

"I... I knew it was hard for you... But... This is for the best..."

Asia about to reply but suddenly Kai release her and pull her into soft kiss in mouth. Asia eyes widened but slowly she kiss him back

The kiss was simple, warm and full of love... They kissed for several second until Kai separated from her

"Kai-san?" Asia called weakly and Kai smile warmly

"I'm sorry for doing this Asia... But... It better if you move out from me..." Kai said, Asia about to reply but Kai cut her "Whatever happen I always love you... And you will always be the girl I love..." Kai smiled before kiss Asia in forehead

"Kai-san what you talk-" The moment Asia stare at Kai eyes, Kai cast genjutsu on her immediately make her eyes become blank

Kai sighed before he curse himself inwardly. He just let his emotion slip like that! He was not suppose to show himself!

"Damn... I getting soft..." He murmured before casting magic to Asia and remove the memory about meeting him and replace it with she fall sleep in his room. He then turn to Koneko who still sleeping and kneeling

Casting off the genjutsu Koneko slowly open her eyes but only to meet Kai EMS again and this time like Asia her eyes become blank but they awake

He sighed and began to look around his room, enjoying feeling the old time when he staying there

"Holy shit... Why Rias-nee didn't turn this house to Palace already?" He muttered in sarcasm when he see outside through the window. He notice his room still on same floor just like his house before upgraded. Sighing againg he rub his temple and glance to Koneko and Asia who had blank eyes

"Anyway... Time to move my plan..." Kai said calmly, he had limited time in here, right now Vali must be talking with Ise. He had to leave quickly

"Koneko... Asia... I want you to hear my command..." Kai said sternly with his EMS spinning

* * *

At Kuoh Academy Secret Basement

"I'm sorry I'm reporting to you by this communication system, Sirzechs. It's about the mysterious death of the heir of the Glaysa-Labolas and the increase of Diodora Astaroth's demonic powers…"

[So it was related like I thought. –The devils still have many troubles even now.]

"I still don't have any evidence, but if we were to believe in Vali's warning, then Diodora is… Looks like we need to do that plan which we discussed after all. …Man, I already feel down because of one of the guys with me had a certain "event"…"

[I heard about it. It seems like one of the leaders of the Grigori got married.]

"…..Man, everyone is rushing things. Not just that, but they were having "fun(sex)" with women from different factions behind my back… Shit! Am I the only single guy left!?"

[Fufufu. How about you settle down with someone now Azazel?]

"Don't wanna. I'm a man who lives by his interests. …There are plenty of w-women!"

[Yes. I will make it that way. –Anyway that plan. I trust you in it.]

"Yeah, leave it to me. Though we would be having them go through harsh things though….."

[You do realize Kai will really angry when he realize you use them as bait right?]

"Ah... Well about that he actually the one who suggest this plan..."

[You sure!? It really surprising seeing he always want to protect them...]

"Hahaha! That kid is genius! He already had plan to repel Old Satan faction plan! Even I also astonished by his plan, simple yet effective with this we didn't need to worry about their safety."

Earlier outside secret room

'Who build this basement here?! Does it had permission to build something like this?!' A female figure grumbled in her mind

The figure sighed as she exploring the room, however one room caught her attention as she see there light inside the room. The figure then lower her presence and slowly peek at the room before sweatdropped when see Azazel talk with Sirzechs through monitor

'This man...' The figure groaned in her mind and about to step in and call Azazel but she stopped when hear Sirzechs speak in strained voice

[I see... Azazel... About Kai... I still...]

"I knew Sirzechs... That boy was our biggest failure... Kai betrayal was our biggest mistake... If only I can go back to time..." Azazel said sadly. The figure paused and stiffened when hear Kai name

[Azazel... Whatever happen in future we had to keep Kai legacy save... We can't let his sacrifice go in vain...] Sirzechs spoke grimly and Azazel nodded

'Mistake? Sacrifice? Failure? What Sirzechs-sama mean? And what it connection with Kai?' The figure thought with confused

"You didn't need to tell me that. I will keep them save... If that all then good night..." Azazel said bitterly and Sirzechs nodded

[Good night, Azazel.] Sirzechs said before his face in the monitor become blur and he gone. Azazel let out deep sigh while slumped to his chair with frown on his face

The figure seeing this had enough and decide to leave before Azazel notice her. She leave with puzzle in her mind

* * *

Where am I?

Booom!

**Music - Bleach - Treachery ON**

What the?

Baaam! Booom! Kabaaam!

Who fighting?

I slowly open my eyes and see I was... Floating?

I rise my hand and look into my body... I'm floating? Yes and then

Baaaam!

What the?

I turn and see 2 figure fighting in ground... I can tell everything is mess! Heck! Forget mess! This is deserted land!

Everything is almost like war zone! Crater everywhere, fire and explosion everywhere

Baaam!

I focus my gaze to 2 figure who flying and fight in sky

No way! That's!

"Its not suppose to be this way!"

"It is suppose to be this way!"

Baaaam!

The red haired man that familiar...

Sirzechs Lucifer... And his condition is not good. His cloth is tattered and bruise covered his body

He fight against some crimson armored figure, the armor taking shape like dragon... And

It look like Sekiryuutei Scale-Mail! Except it has silver blade grow from numerous it part and it jewel instead green is blue ice!

"Ise-kun... Kai-kun wouldn't want you to do this! Please return to us!" Sirzechs pleaded and my eyes widened

That was Nii-san? What that form? I never seen his armor in that condition! What happen here? What is going on?!

"Return? To where?! To the place that scorn my brother?! After all he done?! AFTER ALL WHAT HE GIVE?!" Nii-san roared as he shoot blue fire to Sirzechs!

!? He...? He knew!

How?! Who?! Who tell him!? And what that blue fire?!

Sirzechs float and dodging the blue fire! When it hit ground the ground immediately become black as if it become lifeless and become frozen!

What the heck is that?!

"Ise-kun, we don't want this! We don't want to sacrifice Kai-kun! Please believe in us! We-"

**"THEN WHERE THE PEACE THAT MY BROTHER WANT!? YOU GUYS KEEP FIGHTING EVEN AFTER KHAOS BRIGADE DESTROYED!"** Nii-san roared with angry make me grimaced, his voice is like possessed man!

He... He become traitor! No, no, no! He not suppose to become like this! He should become Hero! Why he fighting Sirzechs?! He suppose to be with Rias and the other! What IN the name of HELL is HAPPENING?!

Sirzechs make a numerous black ball and offensive magic then shoot it to Nii-san but Nii-san extend his armored arm and another blue fire appear and freeze the attack that shoot to him!

Impossible! To freeze Sirzechs-sama attack! I had seen what Sirzechs-sama capable of from the video of Devil Civil War in Khaos Brigade! How did Nii-san able to freeze it?! Beside isn't Nii-san is Sekiryuutei? He suppose to be strong in fire, not ice!

"I expect more from the Crimson Satan that 10 times stronger than the original Lucifer..." Nii-san said in bored tone

"Ise-kun. Can't we talk about this?" Sirzechs-sama asked

"The moment you betraying me and my brother, there nothing left to talk..." Nii-san replied coldly before he move his hand and creating giant black sphere and shoot it like laser!

Sirzechs quickly formed giant magical defense and block it however it seem the attack are stronger than it look as I see he seem breathing very hard just to block it

"You guys are pathetic! If I knew it will be like this I will using Kai fake plan to make this world entering the path of pain!"

"No! Ise-kun! Please listen! What about Rias? Akeno? Asia and everyone!? Your friends!" Sirzechs pleaded and Nii-san stopped

For moment I think Nii-san going to reconsider his opinion since he seem having flashback about Rias-nee and everyone. But all the hope is shattered with the next word he spoke

"This world... All of this... This entire world... The world where nothing left in it but misery... I don't care about it anymore..." Nii-san voice is cold and it really scarying me. I never hear him spoke in such tone it as if he was different person... For the first time I really scared to him...

Sirzechs-sama close his eyes for moment before slowly he open it and it give me chill

"So be it then... Know that everyday I regret what happen to Kai-kun, Ise-kun..." Sirzechs spoke in firm tone before his body explode in black aura showing his large amount of magic before it formed into basketball size sphere

DOOOOOON!

I can tell the intense aura from it. Even I can't sense it using Senjutsu but the sphere is no joke

The black ball shoot to Nii-san who quickly extend both his hand and hold the black sphere. Slowly but sure Nii-san got pushing back and

Kaboooom!

His whole body engulfed in black sphere! I was about to yell and charge to him but

DOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN

An crimson mixed with blue aura radiate from smoke and it shaking the whole earth! I can tell even Sirzechs seem worry seeing the aura Nii-san radiated

**[I, Shall rise…]**

**{It started.} {Looks like it had begin.}**

From the smoke Nii-san appear and he unscathed. What this?! He chanting?! His voice is mixed with hundred person, from old man, old lady to children! Just like the malice intent that I heard using Senjutsu! Don't tell me...! He intent to use Juggernaut Drive!

**[Am the Crimson Dragon of Chaos who destroy everything that stand in my path….]**

**{It was always like that, no matter what.} {It so wrong... Why it always be like that?}**

"NOO! NII-SAN! DON'T!" I yelled as I flying to him

**[Holding the "Unlimited" of hatreds and walking the path of "Nightmare"...]**

**{The one the World seeks….} {The one the World rejects...}**

**[I shall become the Crimson Dragon of Devourer…]**

**{It was always power.} {It was always hatred.}**

I close! So close! Please! Make it!

Nii-san armour starts to change…. It became more sharp, and it grew large wings. From both hands and feet, claw-like things appeared. On the helm, many horn-like things appeared.

-That appearance is a dragon itself! Then it change! His armor slowly change to violet color! The spike on his body become blueish aura just like... Just like ice... What the hell is that?!

While thinking this I was close to Nii-san and I made it! Nii-san! I-!?

I... The moment my hand touch him I... Pass through him...

What the?

...

Nii-san...

**{{{{{You guys choose destruction no matter how many times!}}}}}**

And then, from all the jewels in its body, a mixed scream like voice of the old, the young, man, and woman is emitted!

" " " " " " " **And I will devour every single living who stand in my way!" " " " " " "**

**[Chaos Juggernaut Activated!]**

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON….

"NII-SAAAAAN!" I screamed as bright violet aura explode from his armor and engulf everything around him

**Music off**

* * *

Kai POV

I gasped as I awake and shot up from my bed

I panting heavily like just doing hell training. Slowly I brought my hand to my temple and close my eyes slightly to calm myself

From corner of my eyes I glance to Ophis who sleep on my side, she wearing black PJ with green chibi snake picture on many part of her PJ. I smiled softly seeing her and wrap blanket to her before go out to take some drink

While walking down I see it was 2.30 morning... I take the cold water from fridge and gulp it before let out satisifed groan

I sighed aloud and rub my temple slightly. That dream before... What it mean?

_**"Ise-kun... Kai-kun wouldn't want you to do this! Please return to us!" Sirzechs pleaded**_

_**"Return? To where?! To the place that scorn my brother?! After all he done?! AFTER ALL WHAT HE GIVE?!" Ise roared as he shoot blue fire to Sirzech**_s

The dream flashed once again in my mind as I try to understand what it mean

Is it vision? Or only rafflesia flower of dream?

_**"You trying to convince yourself boy... Do you really believe what you did? Look what happen to Sasuke after he knew the truth. He hunger for revenge and blame it to Konoha... Imagine what if your brother the Sekiryuutei knew? He will go Juggernaut Drive to Sirzechs.." Madara laughed **_

And unconsciously Madara world flashed in my mind as I recall our conversation...

_"__**THEN WHERE THE PEACE THAT MY BROTHER WANT!? YOU GUYS KEEP FIGHTING EVEN AFTER KHAOS BRIGADE DESTROYED!**__" __**Ise roared in voice that like possessed**_

_**"Listen well boy. The peace you have now won't last long. The three faction united because there Khaos Brigade as threat. After the bad guy gone then what? It just matter of time before they fight each other again.. Don't deny it deep inside you knew the truth.."**_

Every time I try to remember that dream unconsciously Madara word also appear in my mind. I can't help but tightened my grip on the glass and it cracked little.

What it mean? What that dream mean?

_**"This world... All of this... This entire world... The world where nothing left in it but misery... I don't care about it anymore..." Ise voice is cold and give chill to everyone spine**_

_**"Think it boy. There many dimension in this whole world. That mean there must be dimension where your brother live without you! He become the success PROTAGONIST in there! And also there must be dimension where he been killed and beside that Gremory girl who revive him, it was a evil person and manipulate him to destroy the whole world! Is that what protagonist do?" Madara asked Kai sternly**_

I walked from kitchen to the door and went to backyard for moment. I rise my head and see it was full moon and the sky very clear

Nii-san... Is... Is that what going to happen in future?

But why? What happen to you? How could such thing happen?

_**"This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live the more you realise reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness..." Madara said sternly**_

Nii-san... I... Is this how Itachi feel when he found out about Sasuke betrayal? Why?

War... The three factions fight again after Khaos Brigade defeated... Did I do the right thing?

_**"Man seeks peace, yet at the same time yearning for war… Those are the two realms belonging solely to man. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something only humans can do. They're two sides of the same coin. To protect something… another must be sacrificed. That is, other than that of, say a dream world." Madara spoke stoically**_

What is my purpose in this world? Why I here actually?

...

I have no goal in this world except to help Ise in his path but... If the dream that I see was what going to happen in future then...

I think I just destroy this world fate...

...

Damn it!

"Kai..."

I almost jump in surprise but being stoic everyday make me able to hold that. I still didn't bother to turn and keep my gaze to the sky

"Vali... **(A/N: I bet I surprise you in here! Ha! Take that xD)** What do you want in such late?" I asked without turn around

"Diodora and your brother match will be tomorrow..." Vali said as he stand at my side

"I know..." I replied calmly and he nodded

"The Old Satan faction seem going all out tomorrow, all the leader also went to there... What do you think percentage of their success?" Vali asked me

"Zero... That was stupid of them to attacking now... After Diodora use Ophis snake on Agares they should stop their plan immediately and wait for later... But well I don't care what happen to them, especially _Diodora_..." I spat the last word venomously and Vali narrowed his eyes

"You really hate him do you?"

"To be blunt. Torturing him 1 day 1 night won't satisfy my anger to him..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So you will go to the fight too tomorrow right?"

"Yes, I'm Ojou-chan bodyguard. She said she will go to see the infiltration tomorrow, I will stay at her side..."

"I see..."

We then fall into another silence, and to be honest I don't mind. After all I going out to enjoy the sound of wind and nature around me

"I know you plan to kill yourself Kai..."

My eyes widened slightly when hearing that I turn to Vali who walking back to the house

"But if you think it will be fine.. Then think what going to happen to Le Fay, Kuroka and Ophis... I pretty sure Ophis will go to Hades and demand your soul if she have to..."

After saying that he enter the house, leaving me outiside. Is sighed before turn my gaze to the sky again and had unreadable face

* * *

"Gugh! I didn't think it will be difficult!" Madara groaned inside his cage. His hand is burn pretty bad, and he panting heavily

"Oh well... But at least the Seed I plant start to grow into branch... I just need to push him once more..." Madara smirked as his Rinnegan glowing before he scowl 'But still... His bond with this Outlaws group will hinder my plan... Especially that Dragon God... Kai seem really fond of her.. Other than his brother, Sona, Asia and Rias... Ophis is another one he hold in high regard...'

Madara sit back on his bed with burned hand. Oh yes he the one who caused that Nightmare. Kai actually can block it however Kai didn't know when he give Madara bed, he give Madara a little hole so he can influence him... That's why he can give nightmare

But he can't give him nightmare everyday because Madara knew Kai will get suspicious and in result he will got totally caged by Kai and that would not pleasant

Shooking his head Madara smirked again

"Regardless... Human always greed.. When the chance come, I will take over this body... Then using Shinju chakra I will collect all the Gods in this world to rise another Primordial God in order to defeat Great Red..." He said with wicked smirk that he rarely show

* * *

**Oh crap! Oh crap! Kai made a big mistake by doing kindness to Madara! What going to happen?! Waaa! Kai in problem!**

**And what happen next?! What going to change?! What Kai plan to repel Diodora and Shalba act?!**

**And who this mysterious girl who overheard Azazel conversation?!**

**Aaaaa so many mysteryyyy! Nyahahaha**

**Next chapter will be end of Diodora Arc! We will see it later! Ja Ne!**

* * *

**OC updated!**

**Name : Hyoudou Kai**

**Race : Human**

**Age : 17**

**Gender : Male**

**Appearance : Born as Hyoudou Issei twin brother. He has same appearance like Issei except his hair is straight like Kiba. And his eyes is black instead brown like his family**

**Like : Training, ORC members, SC members, family, meditate, sleep, watching cloud, Taiyaki**

**Dislike : Fangirls, noisy place, evil person who do monologe, rapist**

**Sacred Gear : Blade Blacksmith, Sword Birth, Shield of Blaster (The explanation are on story)**

**Personality : Unlike Issei who pervert. At first Kai seems calm and stoic but only in front of public. He was warm and gentle if not many people seeing him. He also protective toward Ise seeing Ise often get beaten by Kendo club but it stop when he interfere. He often smile and joking if with Ise. However inside of that charming smile and calm boy Kai was little unstable. It can be said because he from another world and know what will happen. His mental burdened by the knowledge of many thing. Not to mention the affect of his Senjutsu training. Luckily Kai still manage to calm despite he often hearing strange whisper in his head that tell him to went crazy everytime he enter Senjutsu mode**

**However Kai personality get mellowed ever since he start to enter in supernatural worlds. His mental also getting better since he manage to accustomed himself with malice intent of devils and thanks to his brother and help of ORC(Occoult Research Club) members and SC(Studen tCouncil) members his personality got softer. He still stoic and calm but he start to more smiling and even joking. Kai somehow has soft spot with kid and that's why in prevous life as Leon he become doctor. Kai care deeply to his comrade and willing to do anything for their safety, this can be said when he risk himself to go insane just to overpower Excalibur explosion magic that almost blow his hometown with malice intent of 10.000 people and also he willing to become traitor and murderer just to protect them**

**But Kai also just like human being, he also naïve and act according to his feeling even though it just sometime. It can be seen when he talk with Madara and he give Madara little freedom making the Uchiha able to corrupt him slowly and it make him slowly but sure become hunger for power even the purpose is only to protect his comrades**

**Ability :**

**Sharingan : been fused by Madara soul that try to escape from his fate, Kai gain Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and it ability, making him dangerous opponent due to his illusion ability**

**Senjutsu : Kai has train Senjutsu for 4 years. He able to strengthen his body and attack using Ki. Though he never went phsyco but it affected his life. It can be seen by his lone wolf nature. He only able to relax if he alone**

**Ninjutsu : Kai manage to learn various Ninjutsu from Madara memory such as**

**Katon : Gooen Rasengan (Strong Flame Rasengan)**

**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)**

**Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Technique)**

**Katon : Gooenkyuu (Great Blaze Ball)**

**Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku (Great Fire Annihilation)**

**Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**

**Chi Bunshin no Jutsu (Blood Clone Technique)**

**Genjutsu : Sharingan**

**Rasengan**

**Raiton : Kuroi Burotu Rasengan (Black Bolt Rasengan)**

**Senpou : Kuroi Burotu Rasenshuriken (Sage Art : Black Bolt Rasenshuriken) *An S-ranked jutsu Kai created by manipulating Senjutsu lightning to Rasengan, instead cutting enemy like Fuuton : Rasenshuriken, this one shock opponent from every direction and stroke it nerves system with strong thunder it also strong enough to destroy Scale Mail***

**Chidori, Chidori Senbon(Needle), Chidori Nagashi(Current), Chidori Eisho(Sharp Spear)**

**Raikiri**

**Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armor)  
**

**Raiton : Gian (False Darkness)**

**Kenjutsu : Kai has learn Kenjutsu from scroll that old man in china give to him and learn under Jin Masashi, the Sixth Nature Warrior make him formidable opponent in sword battle**

**Talent in Magic : Due to Sharingan, Kai manage to learn magic with ease. He repeat the book he read everyday in his mind using photographic memory and use Tsukuyomi to hypnotize animal and try his magic in the Tsukuyomi world**

**Shinju Chakra : Uchiha Madara after killed by Kaguya Otsutsuki attempt to flee from reincarnation circle in Naruto-verse using Shinju or Primordial God power by entering the world without knowledge of supernatural and fuse his soul with Leonard Ang, the former self of Hyoudou Kai. However during the merging process the Great Being found out about Madara act and purge his soul out from Leon soul. But the fused already too far in result Kai had power of Primordial God inside him that hunger for essence of another Primordial God in order to restore itself so it can dissipate though as long it inside Kai body it won't able to dissipate and it need large amount of essence to become it full form again**

**Telekinesis : Kai is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. Kai's most common use of Telekinesis comes with his Blade Blacksmith, in which he can perform different attacks by controlling his swords remotely.**

**Equipment**

**Yawarakai-Te : The Legendary Holy Sword that been created by famous Masamune, it only can be wielded by Senjutsu master. However the extent ability of this sword is still unknown since Kai has not yet able to pull it real potential however according to Le Fay, her and Arthur grandfather was had fight with the wielder of Yawarakai-Te using Caliburn and he lost. It clear that Yawarakai-Te has potential Caliburn or on par with it however how to wield it properly still unknown**

**Frostmourne : The sword that created by Ner'zhul, insane Necromancer. It created from part of Ultimate-class Grim Reaper and it Scythe, Unshattered ice of Cocytus, Son of Mephistopheles, Blackheart and another thing than not mentioned. Due to created by Scythe of Grim Reaper and Devil, it had ability to contract dead soul from Cocytus and release it from it prison, it also had ability to cut anything just like mortal itself even God however to cut strong skin it will need large amount of strength, and it had ability to manipulate the unshattered Ice from Cocytus**

**Unlike Holy Grail who give the user ability to make contact with the principle of life, where the possessor is been forcefully told about how life and soul is made. Frostmourne give ability talk to dead soul and give the user ability to revive dead, however everything that been resurrected will be Undead instead living being. Frostmourne also had another dangerous side effects. Due to created from various thing it and based on Devil soul, it slowly will corrupt the user into become emotionless and stoic. After that the malice intent inside Frostmourne will start to fill the user head and make the user into completely another being but it was unknown what real Frostmourne motive**

**Nature Warrior Armor : an armor made by complete mix of Dragon Bone and Scale. It stronger than Balance Breaker Scale Mail and even able to block High-class attack with ease, however the user still can feel the burn sensation through the armor which if it very hot the user will dead due to burned alive**


	26. The Great Battle!

**Chapter 25. The Great Battle!**

* * *

Night before match with Diodora (Ise POV)

"Buha~"

In the changing room for the big bath located on the first basement floor in my house, I took a gulp of fruit-milk after having a bath. Ah, it tastes good! I drink it in a single sip while putting my hand on my hip!

But you know that this big bath is located on the first basement floor? I still can't believe in it. The Hyoudou residence which had a major renovation during Summer. It is six stories high, and has down to a third basement. The second basement floor has a pool. The girls also swim in it when they feel like it too. Seriously, it really is luxurious. Thanks to that, it has enough space for the girls to live in. My parents are happy as well, so it should be alright.

And there are all sorts of milk drinks inside the fridge located on the first basement floor, so we can drink it after having a bath.

According to Buchou, "Drinking a variety of milk after a bath is a must in Japan".

Buchou's obsession towards Japan is scary at times. By the way, I change the types of milk drink I drink after bathing everyday. Buchou is in the fruit-milk faction. Akeno-san, Asia, Koneko-chan are in the normal Milk-faction. And Xenovia is in the coffee Milk faction.

I had a bath after the training towards the upcoming game, so I feel refreshed. I started to become a training worm lately. I don't feel calm if I don't train. Working hard daily is my routine.

When I left the big bath room, the big hall which is across from the big bath room is titled with light. There is a big hall next to the big bath room on the first basement floor, so we can do film watching marathons and also do all sorts of training. I was training here just before too.

The door is opened a bit, so I check inside. Xenovia is in there wielding a practice purpose sword. She is wearing training wear and is wielding the sword seriously.

"…Ise."

"Yo. I wasn't trying to peek but the lights were on in this room so I happened to check inside."

I entered the room.

"Practicing?"

"Yeah, since the game is coming up."

"But, didn't you train quite a lot before dawn as well?"

Yes. Xenovia increased the amount of training as the game was drawing near daily. Even today she overworked for training, and it seems like she was being haunted by something. During the spar, even Kiba seemed like he was being overpowered by Xenovia's high spirit. But since she was rushing things, she created an opening and received a counter.

"I am… weaker than Kiba after all."

Xenovia says it with straight eyes.

Certainly. When we first met, Xenovia was stronger than Kiba. But the situation changed all of a sudden because Kiba's talent started to bloom after he attained Holy-demonic sword.

"Even on the video, Kiba showed that he could use Durandal better than me. –In terms of simple talents, Kiba has more talent than me."

Xenovia has cloudy eyes. I think there is a part inside her that is a bit jealous of Kiba.

"From my eyes, both you and Kiba are amazing."

Xenovia smiles at my words which don't even sound like I am cheering her.

"Thank you. But the thing I can't forgive the most….is myself who lost in the previous match without doing anything….. That's why I am training so I won't let my guard down anymore.."

…So it is about that. In the match against Sitri, Xenovia lost against Tsubaki-senpai who possess a counter-type Sacred Gear. In terms of power, Xenovia was superior. But the timing and compatibility between them was bad, so she lost against Shinra-senpai.

I also witnessed how scary a Technique-type can be when I looked at the video. They settled the match in places where pure power doesn't work, and it made me realise how broad the game could become. Well I do think we are super strong if we were to fight normally. Oh crap, this confidence could lead to our defeat.

"And also... When Kai visit me and Asia in party before..."

The word Kai caught my attention immediately and Xenovia continued

"He beat me... With single tap... Single touch to my back and I lose... I still remember our first fight when I come here... He even beat me and Irina both unscathed..."

Ah yes. I remember when Kai fight with Irina and Xenovia. It completely one sided fight. None of them manage to land hit to Kai, Kai totally defeat them both...

**[As much I hate to admit it but your brother have the best talent I ever seen.. Not even a Legendary Hero had such talent like him...]**

Even you also admit it eh Ddraig?

**[I'm Dragon, and we respect power. Your brother strength unlike you who depend on brute power. He depend on technique, and he very good one too... Even Albion going to admit it.]**

I see... So Kai even manage to gain respect from dragon huh? And Heavenly Dragon no less... I can't help but actually proud on him and yet.. Also sad... Sad because it mean I need work harder to catch up with him

"No matter how awesome a power you have, I realised that there are many ways for us to get defeated. Settling the match with pure power seems the most easiest to know though. But especially in the game, it would be a team battle, so rather than having one strong individual, we need to cooperate in a style of "Person A ability" + "Person B ability". The road to becoming a High-class devil sure is hard….."

I sat on the floor, and made a sigh. It truly is hard to get a promotion to a High-class devil.

"Do you want to become a Maou, Ise?"

"No, I never thought about things like that….. Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"In the future, you will be going solo from Buchou right? To stand at a greater height."

"Yeah, that is my plan."

"Asia said she will be following you."

"Hmm? Aaah, yeah. We promised we will be together forever."

Yes... Before we appear on television Asia asked me to promise her that I will stay at her forever. She asked that because Kai never promise he will stay at Asia side forever... I can't help but had sad face that time so as her big brother I promised her that I will at her side and protect her

"Take me along with Asia as well."

!?

An unexpected situation. I never thought she would say that…

"Why do you want to come with me?"

When I ask, she answers with a big smile.

"It would be fun being with Ise."

I see. It's fun huh.

"Roger that. I will think about it."

"Yes, I hope you do positively."

I don't know any plan about the future, but building a business with Asia and Xenovia seems interesting. I was thinking while bending my neck, and Xenovia stops swinging her sword.

"Somehow, talking to you made the nervousness inside me disappear."

"Really?"

Xenovia nodded with bitter smile

"It the same thing like when I talk to Kai... Maybe it because you are his twin so I felt something familiar from you... Ise... Please be honest do you think Kai really hate us?"

I can't help but scowled hearing that

"Of course not! Vali also said that he didn't hate us..."

Xenovia hearing this blinked, once, twice

"The Hakuryuukou?"

"Yes... He said, Kai didn't hate us however he just didn't acknowledge us... Kai respect strength.. Like a proud warrior..."

Xenovia make perplexed face hearing this and rub her chin

"You already tell Asia about this?"

Eh?

"Err no. Why?"

I asked while blinked. Xenovia seem let out sigh of relieves at my question and rub her forehead

"Good then.."

"Good? What you mean by good?"

Xenovia eyes sharpened at my question

"It not like I didn't believe you about Kai, I really believe it after I see Diodora, however even if he didn't hate us still won't change the fact he are madman Ise."

!? What you mean by that?! I about to retort but Xenovia raise her hands and stop me

"Believe me I do miss Kai too. However remember what Vali said, his goal still won't change even if he acknowledge us someday. And when the time come we have to fight him..."

I fell silence at her words. True what Xenovia said, Kai goal is to create weapon and destroy the world, leaving only few people to spare in order to make them traumatized by war so they stop fighting each other...

Sure it sound can be created but the number of innocent that gone is...

"Then all we need to do is to get more stronger than Kai."

I said that to Xenovia simply and Xenovia eyes widened slightly

"If we stronger than him, we can beat him and destroy his weapon then give him some torture so he can forget his idea! Isn't it simple enough?"

Xenovia hearing my words seem speechless before she slowly chuckle and let out laugh

"You right... It really simple like that.. Farewell then.. We will increase our training... You also trained under Legendary Nature Warrior right?"

"Yes! I will try my best!"

Xenovia nodded with smile on her face and I must say it quite beauty!

"But we also need proper rest for tomorrow. I will go to sleep then... Thank you for your support Ise..."

Xenovia flash me once again her beauty smile before leaves

'He remind me so much to you Kai... Kai... I... I don't think I can't forget you that easy...' Xenovia thought sadly as she entering the house

* * *

Next day

"So all we need is pour this down in this tube?"

"That what he say..."

"Hmm... Well let see then, here we go..."

FLAAASHHH!

...

"Wow it work! It start to formed!"

"Indeed... Even I also surprised... But let stay focus, put the memory to her and quick swap her..."

"Ah? Right, right!"

* * *

Kai POV

This is the day...

Currently I was on my armor with Ophis on my side, she wearing her gothic lolita again. We are prepared to go to battlefield... As soon we arrive, we will arrive on warzone.. And dangerous one too...

"Ojou-chan you ready?" I asked and she nodded "Well... Time to go.." I summon magic circle and instantly we are teleported

...

When I open my eyes recovered from the lights made from the teleportation, we opened our eyes….. The place we arrived was a spacious place.

The place is lined up with thick pillars. The ground is made from…..rocks. We look around, and we see a big entrance of a shrine at far!

….Huge. It looks like those shrines that appear in Greek mythology. At first glance there are no broken parts, and it seems like it was just built.

...And we also surrounded by hundred peoples... Who fighting each other

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Cue sweatdrop on me

"Looks like I pick the wrong coordinate when I use this device.." I muttered as I look to the device that I use to teleport to this special place

"Kai... We not suppose to be here..." Ophis said and I nodded

"Indeed we aren't..." I said calmly

3

2

1

And-

"That! That **Akai-me no Shinokishi!**"

Oh great here we go...

"Kill him!"

With roar the fallen angels and devils from Alliance side charged to me and Ophis

I let out soft sigh then when they near I slowly open my eyes again, my sharingan morphed into EMS and

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

My Susanoo immediately formed and spinning, deliver multiple strike using it 4 hands to everyone who charged to me

"What the!?"

"What the hell is that?!"

"Spectral warrior?!"

"I'm sorry for my ignorant Ophis-sama. Let we go to more fitting place..." I said as I settle the coordinate in the device again while my Susanoo blocking many spears of lights and demonic energy that shoot to me

"Hai..." Ophis said as she hold my arm. I then use my Susanoo to raise it 4 hands before smash it to the ground creating earthquake around me plus dust and smoke

After done setting the coordinate I quickly teleported myself with Ophis again quickly

Wew, that was close

We then teleported to the corner of field.

"So... What your opinion Kai?" Ophis asked me

"I think if the plan work. Then it will be good... However the chance are drop 40% due to Diodora using your snake in Rating Game..." I paused and scowl

"Then what you want me to do?" She asked

"This plan maybe going to fail Ojou-sama. But at least we need one leader to survive after this, I heard the Asmodeus and Beelzebub also come right? We need one of them alive.."

"Why? Why can't we save them both?"

I sighed aloud and motioned to the battle with my finger

"These people... Need to be teach a lesson... They are rebellious to you... Let them be in Chaos for moment..." I said sternly and its true. These devils are too much arrogant, a little punishment will be good for them

"I see... You make a point..." Ophis agreed and I nodded

For few moment we watch the battle. I expand my sensor ability to sense the battlefield...

Hmmm there few familiar aura...

Eh is that Odin? Wow his aura is very strong! As expected from Chief God... Hmm and...

What this? There few aura that approach us? And they are high-class devil by their aura

"So here you are..."

Ophis and I turn to see 6 devils approaching us.. And all of them high-class

"What is it? Why you here?" I asked and the devil scoffed

"Ophis... We have proposal for you.. If we kill this guy does it mean we can become your bodyguard?" One high-class devil with black hair asked Ophis. I hearing this narrowed my eyes

"I see... You fools never learn do you? Even we are on middle of battlefield, you still can't accept that I better than you..." I said calmly while Ophis merely staring

"Shut your mouth filthy human! You didn't deserve to talk to us!" He sneered to me and I sighed inwardly.

Yep, high-class devil, high-class strength, high-class ego, high-class insanity, to be expected. I then step forward and unsheath Frostmourne

"Ophis-sama this what I mean by they need to be teached lesson. They just don't know their places..." I said coldly as Frostmourne let out evil aura that make the devil flinched for moment

"Ha! Don't be afraid guys! All his powers is only on his eyes!" The black haired high-class devil scoffed and all of them summon numerous magic circle there maybe dozens of them, wew if that all hit me. I will be dead

Ophis will be okay. Now all I need is

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

When they about to hit me. I use Kawarimi simply to swapped place with one of high-class devils in middle before I take few step back from them so they won't notice me

When the smoke clear there no trace of the devils that I swapped with

"Ha! I knew he was nothing!" The black haired devil before laughed

"Indeed he turn to nothing..." I said calmly make they had wide eyes before turn and see me behind them all

"What?! Where Axis?" He demanded with shock and I simply raise Frostmourne

"Dead. So all of you..." I said before manipulate the ice on Frostmourne and turn it into skull head that charged to them

Seeing this they flying and dodge the attack unfortunately one of them not lucky and get crushed by ice cocytus and got freeze immediately

I create dozens of holy swords to the one who fly and shoot them with it. The dodge the attack and I simply using Kawarimi again, then swapped with the sword I shoot before appear behind one of them then stab him using Frostmourne on head killing him instantly

"3 down, 3 more to go..." I said as I pull out the head from Frostmourne and toss the corpse to the ground

The 3 devils growled before regrouped and I narrowed my eyes

"Going to retreat?" I asked and they scoffed

"Kill him!" The black haired one commanded and they shoot giant demonic energy to me. I simply summon Susanoo ribcage and protect myself. Secretly I use chakra string on several swords that they dodge before and aimed to behind them silently

"What the heck is that?!" The black haired yelled in shock and while they shocked I waste no time as I pull my hand and

Stab! Stab! Stab!

[Cough!]

The three of them got swords stabbed on their chest. And 2 of them slowly fall to the ground while the black haired one still manage to floating but shock clearly on their faces

"I-Impossible!" He coughed

I float to him slowly and stab Frostmourne on his stomach with Sharingan still active though I still not in Senjutsu mode

"Having knowledge of my power doesn't mean you can defeat me, pest. Know your place." I declared coldly before swing Frostmorune upward, slashing him into two before he turned into dust

I then turn and see below the corpses of devil except the one I stab with Frostmourne already turned into dust. I float back to the ground slowly and landed on Ophis side

"Score?" I asked and she pull out paper with number 7 written on it "Only 7?"

"You using Susanoo..."

"Ah right. Well I think that really big minus.." I agreed before I turn my head to certain Shrine direction

I can tell Nii-san and everyone is in there... I know my plan almost didn't have any hole but... The almost part is...

Please be save everyone...

* * *

Later (Azazel POV)

I have taken care of quite a number of devils from the Old-Maou faction in the Rating Game field. The rest of them should be easily taken care of by my subordinates.

I left the rest to my subordinates and flew up the sky heading towards to a certain situation.

The jewel which has Fafnir residing in it is reacting towards this way.

When I immediately teleported here with Odin's power along with my subordinate, the jewel inside my stomach. I saw 2 persons at the corner of the field. The jewel increases its brightness.

I then stood in front of those 2 persons. …A little girl who has her black hair down till her hips. She is wearing a black one-piece, and you can see her thin limbs. The little girl has a graceful face, but she is looking at the centre of the field which has many shrines lined up...

Standing on her side is a armored figure... And from it figure, clearly whoever inside that armor was not friend.. The armor design is demonic in appearance with several spikes protruding from various parts of the body and black-gray cape on his back... I must say it quite scary...

I take it from the appearance the armored figure was a man. He hold gray-silver bastard sword with some goat skull in middle of it hilt with it edge glowing blue and also there few rune symbol written on it... The pure evil and malice aura that sword radiate... It no mistake, that sword... If that sword is living thing, then clearly it was stronger than Satan himself...

But that not what caught my attention...

The one that caught my attention was his eyes. It was crimson red with strange black pattern...

So this Kai appearance eh? And that sword is Frostmourne?

Heh, with Frostmourne and such scary armor no wonder he been called **Akai-me no Shinokishi (Red Eyed Death Knight)**

I sharpen my eyes and then say to them.

"I never expected for you to come here personally. And you even bring bodyguard with you."

The girl and Kai reacts to my voice and then looks at me. Kai merely narrowed his eyes while the girl laughs lightly.

"Azazel. It has been a while."

"Didn't you have the appearance of an old person before? Now you have the appearance of a Bishoujo-sama, you definitely have my respect. What are you plotting. Ophis."

Yes, she is the Uroboros Dragon, Ophis! The boss of the Khaos Brigade! No mistake about it. The creepy aura which you cannot describe only belongs to Ophis. The last time I met her, she was in the form of an old-man, but this time she has the appearance of a black haired girl. Well to her, appearance is only a decoration. She can change as much as she wants.

If she came here personally, then that means this terror is that much more important to her. Why Kai didn't told me she will come?

"Observing. Just that only."

"Sight seeing from such a good place aye….. But for the Boss to appear huh. Will the World be peaceful if I defeat you here?"

I said it with a bitter smile while pointing my spear of light at her. Kai immediately about to raise his sword and step in front of Ophis, wow so you really become her bodyguard eh?

"You won't touch her Azazel..."

He declared boldly, I about to reply but Ophis held Kai arm and she shook her head.

"Impossible. Azazel can't defeat me."

She said it clearly. Like I thought. I won't be able to defeat her by myself. I know that. But it's certain that the Khaos Brigade will get critical damage if I defeat her here.

"Then how about with the two of us?"

The one who came down while flapping his wings is…an enormous dragon!

"Tannin!"

The former Dragon-king Tannin! This guy also was involved in eliminating the Old-Maou faction within the game field, but it seems he came here after he finished his work. Tannin glares at Ophis and Kai with his big eyes. I can tell when he see Kai his eyes filled with anger, it seem he still mad about Fafnir clone what he named? Ah yes Saphiron

"The young devils are betting their future, and they are standing on the battlefield. I don't like the fact that you came to interfere in it! For you, who didn't take any interest in the world to become the boss of the terrorists!? What made you become like that!"

I also nod at Tannin's opinion though I already knew what her reason but if I didn't asked, Tannin will get suspicious, we can't let Kai get caught now didn't we? So I asked

"Killing time. Don't tell me such a dull reason like that. Because of your actions, there are casualties in each area."

Yeah, since she stood on the top of the terrorists, she lent her power to all types of dangerous guys, and it brought casualties to each of the factions. The number of people getting killed increases day by day. It's so serious that we can't ignore it anymore.

Ophis didn't even change her expression, she answer it bluntly

"The silent World."

…

For a moment there silence and I can tell Tannin didn't understand so he asked

"Silent World?"

Then Ophis looks at us straight and says it again.

"I want to return to the dimensional gap, and attain silence. That is the only reason."

As expected. It was same just like what Kai report to me. The dimensional gap. To make it simple, the human World and the Underworld, the human World and the Heaven, the dimensional wall which exists between them. The boundary which separates the World. Nothing exists there and it is called "The world of nothingness". I knew she was born there... I can't help but saying

"….I would laugh because your reason is being homesick, but the dimensional gap huh. If I remember, over there at the dimensional gap….."

Ophis nods at my words.

"Yes, Great Red is there."

Right now, the dimensional gap is in the control of that guy. I see. Just like what Kai say, Ophis wants to get rid of him so she can return to the dimensional gap. The requirement to get rid of Great Red was the reason why she placed herself with the devils from the Khaos Brigade and other dangerous guys from the different factions.

Now I think again, so that's why Vali also joining. His goal after all is same just like Ophis

When my mind was trying to make up a conclusion, a magic-circle appears next to Ophis, and someone teleports here. The one who appeared is a man wearing the clothes of a noble. That guy bows at me, and puts on a smile.

"It is my first time meeting you. I am the one who carries the blood of the true Asmodeus. Creuserey Asmodeus. I came here to ask you whom are the Governor of fallen-angels for a battle as I am the member of the True-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade."

…..Hahahaha, look what we have here…. It's the appearance of one of the masterminds. I said it while scratching my head.

"Looks like the Asmodeus of the Old-Maou faction showed himself."

DON!

Before I confirm his identity, he had the demonic-aura around him running through his body. The colour is deep black. So this guy also received Ophis's power.

"It's not the "Old"! I am the blood inheritor of the True-Maou! I will avenge Cattleya Leviathan right here!"

Is he Cattleya's man or something. Well it doesn't matter. If I can defeat the mastermind of this terror, then I can't ask for anything more. So I will have myself accept his challenge.

"Fine then. Tannin. What will you do?"

"I'm not a rude guy who would interfere in a one on one. I will have myself watch over Ophis and that brat."

This guy really is a warrior. It's a waste having him as a dragon.

"I leave it to you. It has got chaotic, but it's about time my students reached Diodora's place safely."

I slip that out of my mouth, but Ophis shakes her head when she heard that.

"I also gave my snake to Diodora Astaroth. If you consume it, your power increases drastically. Defeating him won't be easy."

"Hahahahahahahhahahahahaha!"

I laughed out loud at what Ophis just said. She doesn't know! You really don't understand Ophis!

"Why laugh?"

I said it to Ophis who tilts her head.

"Snake huh. That seems powerful. But unfortunately, that won't be enough."

"Why? My snake, it grants enormous power if you consume it."

"Even so, that won't be enough. In the game before, due to the rules, he couldn't use his power completely."

The training with Tannin, how serious that is, Diodora Astaroth will find that out with his own body. Dragon king as his training partner. Even if he is the former dragon king, a legendary dragon that is still active was chasing around a single brat. Even though he held back, you would be dead normally. Dying in the process would have been normal.

But, he endured it. He returned alive, and make his Balance Breaker stronger! You guys still don't understand what that means!

I took out Fafnir's jewel, and made a stance with the artificial Sacred Gear.

"Now, Fafnir. I will have you tag along with me. Our opponent is Cruzerey Asmodeus! Let's go, Balance Break!"

Next moment, I was covered with golden plate-armour. Ise, there is nothing which is restraining you here now.

So rampage!

When I was trying to show off like that, a magic circle intrudes us. That crest is….. I see. So you will come out personally. And the one who appears from the magic circle is the Crimson haired King, Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs, why did you come?"

He narrows his eyes to my question.

"For this plan I got my little sister involved in the political matters of us adults. So I need to come forward as well. I thought it would be bad if I leave everything to Azazel every time. I want to persuade Cruzerey. If I can't even do that, then I won't be able to face my sister."

Man, this guy really is…..

"…..You are such a Mr. Nice guy. You know it will be a waste?"

"Even so, I wanted to ask them directly as the current King of the devils."

I pulled away my spear. The moment he saw Sirzechs, Cruzerey's expression turns to that of rage.

"….Sirzechs! The hated fake existence! To appear here personally! Because of you… Because of you guys, we….!"

Look. This is the reality. To them, your existence is the one they hate the most.

"Cruzerey. Can you lower your weapon down? If it is now, I can still prepare for negotiation. For having the descendant of the previous Maou be further away from the spot light, and drove them to the corner of the Underworld. Even now I think "Maybe there was another way?" at times. I want to prepare a negotiation with the descendant of a former Maou. More than that, I would like you to talk to the current Maou Asmodeus. Falbium."

Sirzechs's words are polite. That's why it ticked off Cruzerey instead.

It's useless, Sirzechs... To begin with, your words as the current Maou won't reach these guys. You are naïve. Cruzerey then gets enraged.

"Don't speak nonsense! Not only the fallen-angels, but you have allied with the angels, so I don't want to hear you who have become a filth talk about devils! Not just that, but are you telling me to talk to the impostor!? That is enough with your nonsense!"

I made a sigh and said it to Cruzerey.

"Like you are in the position to say that. You guys, the Khaos Brigade, have the dangerous heretics of the Three-Great-Powers gathered."

He makes a smile.

"We are not cooperating. We are using them. The hated fallen-angels and angels are beings who are only a tool that we use for us devils. Understanding each other? Peace? No! We, the Maou, are the ones who have to become the Kings of the World! By using Ophis's power we will destroy the world, and create a new World of devils! For that, you impostorous Maou are in our way!"

Ah, this is bad. It's the mind of bosses of grunts that comes up in books. The devils are already in danger of continuing their kind already, so what are they thinking…..?

Sirzechs. You might have mixed feelings, but you are doing a better job as a King you know? Because Old-Maou were like these guys, the devils were heading to the path of self destruction. Their thoughts. Their beliefs. They do not match. The gap between both sides is big, and it will never get fixed. Sirzechs then says it with sad eyes.

"Cruzerey. I just want to protect the seeds of devils. I need to protect the civilians, or else our kind will not prosper. I don't care whether you call me naïve. I want to lead the children with the future. –We don't need War in the current Underworld."

"Naïve! More than that it is a foolish reason! Do you think that will be the end of devils!? Devils steal the souls of humans, we lure them to hell, and we exist to eliminate God and angels! There is no need for negotiation anymore! Sirzechs! The fake King with the fake kindness! A Lucifer! A Maou! They are a being which annihilates everything! Even though you have the power of destruction, why don't you use it against the fallen-angel beside you!? Like I thought, you don't have the right to call yourself a Maou! I, Cruzerey Asmodeus, who am the true Maou will annihilate you!"

That was the end of Sirzechs who is the current Maou and the descendant of the Old-Maou. Sirzechs then speaks to Ophis.

"…..Ophis. Is a negotiation with you also impossible?"

"Only if you consume my snake, and make an oath to me. One more thing. Hand over the ownership of the dimensional gap around the Underworld. I will take all of it."

Obedience and closure of the Underworld huh.

There is no way a Maou who carries the Underworld on his back will accept that easily. Sirzechs looks up and closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes…. His eyes are filled with coldness which gives me chills. After confirming that, Cruzerey distances himself and creates large blocks of demonic-powers in both of his hands.

"Yes! That's it! That is easier to understand, Sirzechs!"

Cruzerey was hoping for this the whole time. ….Sirzechs, there was no way that your words would have reached him from the beginning. Even so, you still wanted to talk to him huh. Your thoughts. And the thoughts of the Underworld that is.

Sirzechs puts his right hand forward, and then he pointed it up. Demonic-powers were gathering there. Sirzechs's demonic-power starts to give an irregular aura. –The power of destruction. Sirzechs then says it with a strong tone.

"Cruzerey, I will eliminate anyone who becomes a threat to the Underworld as a Maou."

"You! Don't you dare use the name Maou!"

Cruzerey releases huge demonic-powers from both his hands. Sirzechs doesn't flinch, and changed the demonic-powers in his palms to several smaller spheres and then he shot them forward.

BANG! GUUUUUN!

Cruzerey's demonic-power perishes after it touches Sirzech's demonic-power as if it was ground away. The demonic-power released by Sirzechs moves as if it has its own mind and it eliminates Cruzerey's attack. Sirzechs himself dodges or uses defensive spells for the attacks which couldn't be eliminated. One of the spheres of power of destruction goes into Cruzerey's mouth.

DON!

Cruzerey swells up once. When it calms down, at the same time his demonic-powers decrease drastically! Did Sirzechs get rid of the snake Cruzerey consumed?

Sirzechs then says it.

"Rune the Extinct. I got rid of Ophis's snake in your stomach. –With this you won't be able to fight with enormous power."

By having the snake, which is the base of his power up, destroyed, his confidence from earlier disappears and now he looks impatient. Sirzechs attack. It's my first time seeing it.

One of the reasons why Sirzechs was chosen as a Maou. Overwhelming power of destruction. It eliminates everything it touches. It doesn't even leave a trace. Absolute destruction. Even if it was small, it has outrageous power. He didn't overuse the absolute power of destruction, he didn't even increase its mass, he kept it in a small size, and he is able to control several of them like his own limbs. A technique which requires delicate control and a great level of talent. Sirzechs has those.

"Damn you! Just like you! And just like Vali! Why do those who carry the name of "Lucifer" are blessed with powers, yet both of you clash with us!?"

Cruzerey tries to release more shots while cursing.

KUUBAN!

But one of the spheres touches Cruzerey's stomach, and it takes away his whole stomach. Even if small, the power of destruction has enough power. The moment it touches it, it eliminates everything in its surroundings.

"…..W-Why…. Why does the real one have to lose against the impostor…"

While having blood coming from his mouth, Cruzerey sheds tears of blood. Sirzechs closes his eyes and swings his arm to the side slowly.

That moment, Cruzerey's whole body was eaten away by several spheres floating in the sky.

Ophis and Kai seeing this seem calm and didn't care but suddenly Kai whispered something to Ophis ear

Ophis turn to Kai with blank face before she turn to us and

-!?

Suddenly a black barrier formed around us and caging me, Tannin and Sirzechs!

"What the!"

Tannin growled seeing this and Sirzechs narrowed his eyes

"What are you doing?"

I asked and Kai the one who answer it

"As you can see, you just killed one of our faction leader. If there no leader in Satan faction then it will be troublesome and chaos will erupted in Satan faction. We can't have that now aren't we? I will leave to help Diodora just in case he failed but I can't have you three interfere. So stay here for moment."

I see, so that your plan.. You already started your plan eh Kai? I understand

Tannin growled and shoot huge fireball to the barrier but it deflected to us! We cover ourselves with defensive magic in order to not get hurt

"It useless, Ophis-sama barrier will deflect anything. Not even combined three of you will able to break it... Now I had something to do.. Until meet again, Tannin, Azazel, Sirzechs.."

Sirzechs narrowed his eyebrow, sure he knew what Kai plan but he have to play along so he spoke in ice tone

"Kai. If you dare to touch my sister hair not even Ophis will save you from me..."

Ooohh you can be quite player eh Sirzechs? Kai merely grunted before he fly leaving us

"Coward! Get back here and fight us!"

Tannin growled angrily and he shoot another blaze ball only to be deflected again. As expected the difference between Ophis and us is very big

Kai hopefully your plan will success

* * *

Meanwhile with Kai

I using **Raiton no Yoroi** and my Senjutsu mode already active and I add chakra to my cape instead magic making me fly more fast

Please made it! I already sense Shalba on their way to there! Please! Please made it!

I made it to the Shrine roof. I can't help but smile thought I breath heavily, I calm my breath for moment before close my eyes to calm myself and deactivated my Senjutsu mode in order to save my chakra. After that, I use Frostmourne to make hole and quickly take glance to inside through it... Good! They just about to fight!

I secretly make barrier on this room, a transparent barrier made from Senjutsu, no one will notice this except another Senjutsu user... And the only Senjutsu user is Koneko who now under my genjutsu unconsciously

I then see the battle where Nii-san clearly overwhelmed Diodora and trashing him

Fufufu you growing strong Nii-san, really strong... It really make me happy seeing you already this strong

I can't help but smirk evilly at the sight of Diodora being beaten by Nii-san and fear on his eyes. Fufufu I really enjoying it, honestly

I continue to watch where Nii-san try to destroy the device that made from **Dimensional Lost**. But it clearly useless

I narrowed my eyes seeing this. If I recall Dimensional Lost also the one that trapped me when I fight against Hero Faction.. That Sacred Gear really troublesome, it won't usefull in attack however in defense is another case...

It good... Pretty damn good! Now I know why it been called Longinus

I then notice Kiba began questioned Diodora and Nii-san punch the floor as if frustrated. I sighed a bit seeing this, I will need to research more about Dimensional Lost...

I blinked when see jewel on Nii-san armor glowing make my eyes widened when sense the amount power he radiated

What he gonna do?! He going to destroy Asia along with that device?!

But to my shock what happen next will be forever burned on my mind... And it not just because I use Sharingan

He! He USING DRESS BREAK TO ASIA!

I growled angrily seeing this! Nii-san! I'm soo pummeling you when we fight again! Trust me it will be painfull and it will be deadly!

Though I can't deny it was genius idea but... Ughh still, really? How can you destroy the device that made from Longinus using Dress Break!?

Ughh oh well *sigh* anyway it can't be helped, pervert will always be pervert... Though it was good idea, maybe it because you use **Boosted Gea**r power. Well after all it not surprising to see Longinus destroyed by another Longinus

!?

Oh shit Shalba is here! He just entering my barrier! Shit! Oh shit! Nii-san quick leave from there!

I then sense a large amount of magic directed to Asia! Seeing this I quickly use **Space Manipulation** that thankfully I manage to master though I can't warp person so far but if this close I think I can do it

I warp Asia and Diodora who inside the Shrine to my location

"Huh?" Asia who just arrive blinked along with Diodora

"What the?"

Before Diodora able to talk again I stab his shoulder with Frostmourne make him screamed and I grab his throat before lift him up

"Hello Diodora.." I said with eye smirk and his eyes widened

"What?! Why you here?!" He asked and I smirked

"Nothing much... Except to give you hell..." I said evilly and he become pale

"W-What are you talking about?! I'm at your side moron!" He growled and I laughed evilly

"Me? Your side? Never... Diodora, for your crime to the nun your corrupt. I make sure you will scream in agony..." I said with menace tone before my eyes morphed into EMS **"Tsukuyomi!"**

* * *

**(A/N: Warning a little gore in here)**

* * *

Tsukuyomi realm

We then transported in Tsukyomi world, where Diodora now being crucified on wood in front of me

"What? Where is this?! Where everyone?" He asked and panic start to appear on his voice

"Fufufu. This is my realm. In here I'm God among Gods... Now... Let begin the torture shall we?" I asked as dozens of my clones appear and we holding sword

"W-What? What-GGGYYYYAGGGGHHHH!" He screamed when I began to stab his body using sword before I hummed and tap my chin

Ah right I can use that punishment. I want to test it to living being ever since I was Leonard Ang

"You know? I think this won't be enough.." I said to Diodora who panted heavily as his stabbed wound got healed.

Before he can reply, I stab sword to his mouth prevent him from talking and make him scream more. I then brought out seven senbon and pinned him in, one in each ankle, knee and wrists and one more in his neck as he screamed in pain, the senbon piercing his nerves.

Kukuku I'm going to enjoying this

"Did you know? I already check what the different between Human and Devil anatomy body. Except for part you are stronger and had more demonic energy, your body is all same, the composition is same... And here is the good part.." I smiled evilly to him while pressing my sword deepened to his mouth make his eyes rolled up but he still conscious "Did you know that 58 - 70 % human body made from water? I just struck that senbon to your nerve so.."

I then rise my hand and active lightning chakra on my hand and he become pale more with his eyes become wide in fear

"Enjoy..." I said before struck him using lightning chakra through the senbon

"GGUGGGYAAAAUUGGHHGGGAAGGGJHHJHCSHY."

He start to rambling randomly and whenever he scream he will feel pain due to sword on his mouth

I really enjoying torturing him like this. This scum didn't deserve any mercy! Die you mongrel! I keep continue it for a long time and whenever he was close to giving up, I would flood his nerves with lightning chakra and he was forced to scream cutting off his tries. I wouldn't even let him fall unconscious by stimulating the senbon lodged in his neck and jump-starting his brain.

Few hours or don't know how long I stopped and let all his wound healed

"Its... Is it over?" He asked in hopeful tone but I grab his hair and lift his face to meet me

"No... We still had 71 hours 58 minutes 59 seconds to go..." I said with evil smirk and his eyes widened before I struck him with lightning again

* * *

Dead...

Diodora was dead now...

I got back in reality and it only take 5 seconds in real world. I torture his mind until his brain explode in pain. Right now just like what I want. His brain already turned into puddle due to too much pain on his nerve

I throw his corpse to the ground before using Frostmourne and stab him then Frostmourne gladly eat his body

I turn to Asia who trembled

"K-Kai-san?" She called me and I smiled before place my hand on her head

"Your job is done Asia..." I said and she blinked

"Eh?"

At that moment suddenly 'Asia' in front of me melted into puddle of blood, leaving only glowing orb in her place

...

Confused?

Heh... You should be...

My plan are simple... Since I knew Diodora after Asia then all I need to do is to replace the real Asia with the fake one... I make **Chi Bunshin** of Asia using her nature energy, blood and chakra that I take from her yesterday when I put her under genjutsu

Of course the Old Satan faction that didn't have any Senjutsu master won't notice something strange on her but even if they notice it won't change much since this clone also had Twilight Healing but it won't affective like the real one

So even if the device that Khaos Brigade manage to Reverse Asia healing magic. It won't be enough to kill Maou, hurt them? Yes but not going to fatal and threat their life

The only one who can notice this is only Koneko... That's why I put her under genjutsu. I put her in genjutsu similar like Obito to Yagura.

Then where the real Asia? She with Azazel now and sleep due to medicine that Azazel drug to her and this glowing orb in front of me is memory of Asia blood clone. Of course it will need to be modified since she seeing me.

I grab the orb and put it to Dimensional Pocket so I can give it to Azazel later

Suddenly I feel an enormous aura from the room and I freezed and the Shrine shook violently! What the?!

This aura! It even surpassed Satan-class! No! It near God class! And it still growing! What the hell!?

I quickly look back to to the room and my eyes widened seeing the scene

Oh shit! This what I didn't count in!

* * *

Earlier after Diodora and Asia got teleported (Kiba POV)

We didn't know what happened for a moment. No, even now I still don't know what happened.

Ise-kun defeated Diodora Astaroth and destroyed the device made by a Longinus, and we rescued Asia-san safely. I, Kiba Yuuto, and the group were trying to leave this place.

Then that moment, Asia-san disappeared inside a bright light... Not just that but Diodora also gone

….What just happened?

"An object made from a Longinus perishes from the attack of a Longinus, huh. Damn Mist-user, he eased up. It's necessary to readjust the plan."

An unfamiliar voice. When I looked at the direction it came from, an unfamiliar man was floating in the sky. He's wearing light armour that had a cape on it.

…What is this amount of aura which feels like it froze the core of my body…..

Buchou then asks that man.

"…Who are you?"

"It's my first time meeting you, sister of the annoying fake Maou. My name is Shalba Beelzebub. The true successor of the Great True Maou Beelzebub. I'm different from the relative of the fake one you fought earlier. Diodora Astaroth, that boy in the match against Agares, used Ophis's snake without my authorisation and had the enemy predict our plan. He are very foolish indeed but it seem I accidentally sended him along with that nun."

Old Beelzebub!

At a time like this! Seems like the mastermind of this terror that Azazel-sensei mentioned has showed himself….

I then saw a unfamiliar device on Shalba's arm.

….Is that the source which created the light?

Then Asia-san has really… It looks like everyone else realised it too. Xenovia's body trembles with rage.

"Now, sister of Sirzechs. It may be sudden, but I will have you die here. The reason is simple. That is to destroy every blood relative of the current Maou."

Shalba says it with a cold voice. His eyes are also filled with hatred. He must have a huge hatred towards the current Maou. Authority and nobility, and the seat of Maou was taken away from him, and they were pushed away to the end of the Underworld so their hatred must be very deep.

"So you mean to kill Glasya-Labolas, Astaroth, and us, the Gremory."

Shalba narrows his eyes with Buchou's words.

"That is correct. It is simply displeasing. We, the true successors, to be called the "Old" by you people, the relatives of the current Maou, and it is something very hard to endure."

Shalba made a sigh.

"Our plan ends with this. It is our defeat. I never thought that a Boosted Gear, a mid-tier Longinus, would win against the Dimension Lost, a high-tier Longinus. I can only say that this was something we didn't anticipate. Well, we got significant results for future terrorism, so I have to be satisfied with it. Cruzerey died but it won't be a problem. As long as I'm active, we can still progress even without Vali. The True Beelzebub is great. Now, as my souvenir while returning…. Sirzechs's sister, I will have you dead."

"You don't challenge the current Maou directly, but kill their relatives, what cowardice!"

"That's alright. I will kill the family of the current Maou first. It won't mean a thing if we don't have them taste despair."

"Scum! Most of all, the crime for killing Asia! I absolutely won't forgive you!"

Buchou rages, and she increases the red aura around her body to the limit. Akeno-san also puts an angry expression, and she started to wear the holy lightning on her whole body. I also don't plan to forgive him! Asia-san…was finally able to conclude with her whole past! She was finally able to resume with her current happiness!

And the one in front of us took her away from us! The crime for killing our important comrade! He won't be able to repent even with the cost of his life, but I will have this terrorist die right here!

"Asia? Asia?"

-!

Ise-kun calls for Asia-san while walking unsteadily on his foot.

"Asia? Where did you go? Hey, let's go. We are going home. Dad and Mum are waiting. I-If you hide, then we won't be able to go home. Hahaha, Asia sure likes to play around."

Ise-kun…starts to look around for Asia-san. While walking weakly on his foot…..

"Asia? Let's go home. Now, there is no one here anymore who would bully you Asia. Even if there was, I would beat them up! So let's go back. Asia, we still have to do the three-legged race for the sports festival. I sure Kai also going to come and watch us he even going to jealous seeing us…"

I wasn't able to look at him. He even start to ranting impossible thing

Seeing that, Koneko-chan and Gasper-kun started crying. Akeno-san also looks away, and tears are flowing out from her eyes. Buchou is hugging Ise-kun gently.

I also couldn't stop the thing coming out from my eyes…

"Buchou, I can't find Asia. Even though we are finally able to go home. We still need to hide under the basement Sensei told us. But if Asia isn't here….. …D-Dad and Mum said Asia was their daughter. Asia also said Dad and Mum are like her real parents as well….. She is my little sister…. She is our important family…"

Ise-kun says it with an emotionless face, and Buchou gently strokes Ise-kun's cheek.

"…I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you! I will cut you! I will cut you up and kill you!"

Xenovia slashes at Shalba with Durandal and Ascalon while shouting!

"Futile."

GUUN!

Shalba reflects the two holy swords with a defence barrier, and shot a demonic-power bullet to her stomach!

DON!

Xenovia falls on the floor. The holy-swords were also pushed away and it stabs into the floor.

"…..Return Asia….. …..She is…..my friend….! …..She is my kind friend… She was kinder than anyone….! Why…!"

Even though Xenovia was slammed to the ground, she is trying to find the holy-sword which is away from her, and then grips onto it. Shalba then says it to Ise-kun.

"Vulgar reincarnated devil and the dragon which is the same as garbage. The princess of Gremory seriously has bad taste indeed. That girl disappeared beyond to the dimension. Her body should have perished by now. –It means, she died."

Then Ise-kun's gaze locked onto Shalba, who is floating.

Like that, he continues to look at him. He looks bizarre. He continues to look at Shalba emotionlessly.

**[Rias Gremory, leave this place at once. If you don't want to die, then it would be better to leave here immediately.]**

Ddraig's voice. He emitted a sound, so even we can hear him. Leave? What does he mean? Buchou also put on a puzzled face like me. Ddraig then directed his voice to Shalba.

**[The devil over there. Shalba was your name, right?]**

Ise-kun pushes Buchou away, and stands up.

**[-You…]**

Ise-kun heads towards Shalba, while walking like a ghoul. When he went underneath Shalba, Ddraig's voice comes out from Ise-kun's mouth! His sound doesn't have a slight emotion that it gives chills to my body.

**[Made the wrong choice.]**

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The shrine shook violently, and Ise-kun starts to emit a blood-like red aura! That aura starts to rise, and it gets bigger. It started to dye the whole area inside the shrine red.

I can understand from the quality of the aura I can feel with my skin! That aura….is dangerous! From Ise-kun's mouth, a curse-like chant is emitted. The voice isn't just that of Ise-kun. Young. Old. Male. Female. A creepy sound which is mixed with voices of several people.

**[I, who is about to awaken…]**

**{It started.} {Looks like it will start.}**

**[Am the Heavenly Dragon that has stolen the principles of domination from God….]**

**{It was always like that, no matter what.} {That's not right; it was like that every time.}**

**[I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"….]**

**{The one the World seeks….} {The one the World rejects...}**

**[I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination…]**

**{It was always power.} {It was always love.}**

**{{{{You guys choose destruction no matter how many times!}}}}**

Ise-kun's armour starts to change…. It became more sharp, and it grew large wings. From both hands and feet, claw-like things appeared. On the helm, many horn-like things appeared.

That appearance is a dragon itself.

And then, from all the jewels in its body, a mixed scream like voice of the old, the young, man, and woman is emitted!

" " " " " " " **And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory!" " " " " " "**

**[Juggernaut Drive!]**

**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON….**

Ise-kun's surroundings were blown away! The floor! The wall! The ceiling! All of that is destroyed by the blood-like red aura emitted from Ise-kun's armour!

"**Gugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"**

Ise-kun makes a beast-like roar and stands with his four limbs at the spot while moving his wings!

CUT!

The sound of the wind! So fast! I couldn't follow it with my eye…

"Nggggggggh!"

I heard Shalba's scream. When I turned around, Ise-kun who turned into a miniature dragon is gnawing on Shalba's shoulder. A mouth-like thing appeared on his helm, so he must have bitten using that fang.

Munch Munch Munch Munch…

The sound of flesh getting torn apart.

"Damn you!"

Shalba creates a light with his right arm and tries to release it towards Ise-kun. But from one of the jewels, a dragon arm covered in red scales appears, and stops Shalba's right arm.

Then from another jewel, a blade appears and cuts off Shalba's right arm!

"Guu!"

Shalba shows an expression of pain! His blood spreads around the floor of the shrine!

Gunch!

While making a creepy sound, Ise-kun bites off Shalba's arm, and descended to the floor.

When he comes down with his limbs, he spits out the flesh from Shalba's shoulder. The red armour mixes with Shalba's blood, and it was giving off a creepy brilliance.

**"Gegogyuuga-gyhugohaaa! Guooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"**

He…has already lost the voice of a human….. On all of the jewels which are shining, either a dragon arm or blade grows out from it, and it started to turn into a shape which has lost the form of a human.

"Don't screw around with me!"

The enraged Shalba who descended to the ground releases an attack of light with his remaining left arm!

Then Sekiryuutei's wing…..glowed with light! It looks like that of Hakuryuukou's wing! The moment Shalba's pulse of light was about to hit…..

**[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

That sound echoes, and the pulse of light halved….. And halved again! It didn't know when to stop halving and Shalba's attack became so weak that it was like penlight.

This is…The power of Hakuryuukou that Ise-kun stole before! He can even use it at this high level!

"Vali's power! Damn you! How many times do you have to stand in my way! Valiiiiiii!"

Shalba roars, but instead of releasing a light, this time it was the pulse of demonic power! Huge! Enormous amount of aura goes toward Ise-kun!

SLIDE!

Ise-kun moved its direction just by flapping his wings. -! He fended of such a powerful attack with just that!? But does Shalba Beelzebub hold a grudge against Vali? The descendant of Old Beelzebub and Old Lucifer. Maybe due to their standing point, there must be a rift.

Then I realised the change in Ise-kun. The mouth on the helm of Sekiryuutei opened wide! A laser cannon thing appears from inside it. Then a single laser!

BANG!

!? An attack!?

Before Ise-kun able to shoot laser to Shalba he suddenly got striked by black lightning and he crashed away

A single figure suddenly appear in front Shalba with sword on his hand

!? That person

"Hyoudou Kai... Why you here?"

Shalba asked that! What Kai-kun doing here?! Is he part of attack?! I thought they different group!

"I'm here to assure you survive idiot. Did you out of your mind? You just triggered Juggernaut Drive! Even God won't stupid enough to face Juggernaut Drive!"

Kai-kun sound seem... Displeased and he really angry.. I don't know but the amount of hatred in his voice is really big

So that's it? Kai-kun come to make sure Shalba alive.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Suddenly red laser comes out from the direction where Ise-kun blasted and it goes straight to Shalba and Kai-kun, Kai-kun seeing this barely able to dodge but not Shalba

It blowing away his left arm! The power of the laser doesn't stop, and it leaves a skinny line on the wall, floor and ceiling of the shrine. Then…

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

An explosion happened from a far off place! Smoke appears and spreads dust everywhere.

**"Nuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

Ise-kun makes a roar, and when he covers himself with enormous amount of aura, a hole is made to the floor and it turned into a huge crater. Just by exposing his aura it seems like it will blow away the surroundings!

"Y-You Monster! A-Are you telling me this is the 'Juggernaut-Drive'!? This is no joke! M-My power should have been raised to that of the former-Maou due to Ophis' power! He has surpassed the Boosted Gear's specs recorded in the data!"

Shalba's expression finally turns into that of fear. His eyes are dyed with fear, and looks at Ise-kun as someone he should fear.

"You just realize it now idiot?" Kai-kun asked in sarcasm to Shalba

We could only stand there and look in a daze.

Buchou has her eyes opened wide and her whole body is trembling. Akeno-san, Xenovia, Koneko-chan, and Gasper-kun are looking at Ise-kun with fear. My body also couldn't stop trembling.

-That is a monster. That isn't Ise-kun anymore. Ise-kun…. Sekiryuutei started to change his stance. It spread its wings and looked directly at Shalba and Kai

SLIDE

A sound of something sliding. When I looked, the chest and stomach part of the armour opened, and something that looks like a launcher shows up.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

After the silent vibration, a red aura gathers to the launcher. That starts to get bigger, and the aura is compressed and is charging at the launcher….!

The wings which are spread to the sides are glowing red, and the creepy red colour spread around the area.

"Ku! I can't die in a place like this!"

Shalba tries to draw a magic circle with his remaining leg…. But that leg was "stopped".

"…You stopped it! My leg!"

The eyes on the armour shone red. …Are you telling me it activated an ability similar to Gasper-kun's Sacred Gear!?

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

**[Longinus Smasher!]**

It echoes through the shrine numerous of times. The sound coming from Sekiryuutei's Sacred Gear.

Then from the launcher that has been charged, an enormous amount of red aura is shot! This is bad! At this rate we will also get dragged into it!

"Buchou, let's retreat at once! We have to evacuate from this shrine!"

"Ise…I…"

Buchou walks towards Ise-kun craving for him, but I stop her.

"My apologies!"

I hold Buchou in my arms and ran. Akeno-san lent her shoulder to Xenovia, and Koneko-chan and Gasper-kun follow after me!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"I-Impossible…..! I, the true successor of the True-Maou…..! I still haven't made a fool out of Vali yet! Beelzebub is greater than Lucifer! Curses! A mere dragon! Red dragon! White dragoooon!"

Shalba gets enveloped by the red aura that was shot, and he disappeared into the light along with the shrine…..

"…!"

* * *

When I got out of the shrine, I created many holy-demonic swords to make a shelter, and had everyone evacuate in it.

When I confirmed that the sound of the shrine crumbling stopped, I released the swords, and checked outside.

The shrine is completely destroyed.

The device made by the Longinus is still remaining, but it had broken parts everywhere and has many cracks as well. Sekiryuutei's power can be this powerful….

**"Oooooooooooooooooon…."**

Ise-kun stands on the shrine which turned into a ruin, and releases a sad echo towards the sky.

Even if he lost himself, he still has the sadness of losing Asia-san within him.

Shalba Beelzebub and Diodora Astaroth are no longer alive. The fight is supposed to be over, yet Ise-kun's armour shows no sign of disappearing.

...

Kai-kun also gone...

Does he... Does he dead?

…..What should I do? What should I do to make Ise-kun return to himself?

Including Buchou, the whole group can only just look at the roaring Ise-kun.

Suddenly there movement in ground and-!?

A fist slammed to Ise-kun from the ground and he got sended to the sky!

A single figure appear and it was Kai-kun!

* * *

Third Person POV

To say Kai survive was miracle... In last moment when he got freezed along with Shalba he manage to free himself using Susanoo and grab the ground then jumped away

However he not dodge it completely

His armor was destroyed, the part that left from his armor only right part of it plus left boots. His helmet also destroyed revealed his whole face and the Kuoh Academy Blazer with gray t-shirt underneath it with black jeans

He panted heavily, even it only part of shoot it still manage to destroy Susanoo! He already add magic and Senjutsu on his Susanoo but it still not enough!

He then look to Ise who just he punch and he quickly jump up while form a Raikiri (Lightning Cutter) in-between his two hands.

He splits it in two, charges his opponent, leaving two streams of black light, strikes them with one Raikiri, sending them into the air, then repeatedly hitting Ise with that one Raikiri in a zig-zag formation into the air, back and forth, before coming above Ise with black Raikiri that sparked dangerously on his right hand and EMS spinning plus glowing due to Senjutsu

**"Raikiri: Sōraishin (Lightning Cutter: Double Lightning Quake)"** Kai roared and slamming his second Raikiri into Ise stomach, driving them into the ground; creating a giant pillar of black lightning that shot to the sky

From the smoke Kai jumped away and flipped in sky before landed 20 meters away from Ise. He summon Frostmourne and it quickly shoot to him from the ruin of Shrine and he grab it

He knew it still not over. There no way Juggernaut Drive will stopped just like that

And his thought proved true when Ise in dragon form slowly stand in four limbs then lazily rotates his neck and then looks at Kai as if to say 'that's all?'

'This battle is far from over...' Kai panted while grab Frostmourne, he summon **Shield of Blaster** since his armor already destroyed and dozens of dragon slayer holy swords floating behind him ready to strike

Kai and Ise staring to each other and they leaked out enormous aura. Ise crimson aura crashed against Kai black aura that he use from Frostmourne, he manipulate the aura in order to tell Ise that he wasn't weak opponent

Gremory group who watching only could stare at astonishment seeing Kai and Ise. They swear just for second they see a visage of giant red dragon bare it fang against a knight that surronded by hundred swords

Ise tilted his head seeing Kai as if he recognize him and Kai paused. If he can he didn't want to fight Ise in this state. It clearly suicidal but if Kai escape then Ise will follow him and destroy everything on his way

The decision are clear...

He had to fight him if necessary

**"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!**" Ise suddenly let out roar to Kai before dashed to him with unbelieveable speed. Kai eyes widened and he quickly launch the holy swords to him

It stabbed Ise and pierce his armor but Ise seem not bothered and keep dashed to Kai. Kai seeing this grip Shield of Blaster tightly and when Ise near

BANG!

Kai smack Ise face with it and deflect his dash, sending him away before Kai active **Raiton no Yoroi** and dashed to Ise. Ise flipped and skidded in ground with his claw before roared to Kai and charges towards him again with an even greater speed and extends his clawed hand in front of Kai

Kai tilt his head and dodge the claw but it still grazed his cheeks. Kai quickly smack Ise body with **Shield of Blaster** to him make him staggered but from one Ise jewel suddenly scaled dragon arm appear to grab Kai

Kai seeing this move Frostmourne and cut the arm off but he found the arm thicked than him thought, fortunately Frostmourne able to cut it through and he quickly jump away to dodge attack from Ise

Ise seeing this open his mouth and blast a large amount of flame to Kai. Kai extend Frostmourne and shoot black ice to the flame completely froze the flame and it keep shooted to Ise

Sensing the danger on that ice Ise quickly fly and dodge the attack before charges to Kai again

**[Boost!]**

Kai eyes widened when Ise speed suddenly increased he quickly swap himself using Shunshin and dodge Ise tackle

He appear few feet from him but suddenly his foot touch something. He look below and his eyes widened

That the device Shalba use!

**"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!"**

Kai attention back to Ise who now in front of him with his claw extended. Kai ducked and barely dodge the claw, he give Ise another slam to his chest using Shield of Blaster before push him away and jumped away

'This isn't good. If this keep going I will lose... Looks like I need to enter his mindscape using Tsukuyomi but with his speed it will be impossible... I think I should change to offensive...' Kai thought grimly before he threw Shield of Blaster like boomerang and it hit Ise. Quickly he create 4 **Kage Bunshin** and each of them separated from the original

Ise roared before charges to Kai who hold Frostmourne while fired another energy blast from his mouth. Kai sharingan morphed to EMS and suddenly when Ise near a giant spectral black-red hand appear and pummel Ise to the ground before he reach Kai

Ise struggle to free but find Susanoo grip is stronger than he thought. Kai smirked now time to-

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

With roar Ise manage to free himself from Kai grip with ease and give punch to Kai Susanoo and surprisingly make it crack enough to send Kai along with Susanoo away

Kai eyes widened seeing this and cursed inwardly. He summon full Susanoo and one of it 4 hands grip the ground tightly make he skidded before he slam Ise with it 3 hands before one hand grab Ise and slam him to the ground continued by slash from his spectral sword

But to his surprise Ise block the giant sword with one hand without so much problem. Ise growled before lift Susanoo with both hand and throw Kai away

Kai grunted and de-summon Susanoo in order to save his chakra. He flipped in air before summon Shield of Blaster again and block the coming laser unfortunately his strength are not enough and he got blasted away

Kai hit the ground and he coughed some blood. He can felt the fatigue start to envelop his body. He already exhausted when use his chakra to keep regenerating Susanoo when it hitted by Longinus Smasher

But he didn't have time to rest as he forced his body to up and rolled to dodge an attack from Ise. He rise Shield of Blaster and throw it to him, hitting him in face before dashed with black sphere on his left hand

**"Raiton : Kuroi Burotu Rasengan (Black Bolt Rasengan)"** Kai thrust the black lightning sphere to Ise stomach and immediately dome of lightning covering Ise body. But to his shock a blade appear from the sphere of lightning sphere and cut his left hand before Ise got blasted away

Kai eyes widened and he bit his lower lip until it bleed in order to hold the urge to scream when his left hand got completely cutted. Blood gushed out from his left shoulder and he panted heavily

* * *

"Sempai!" Koneko screamed with shock seeing Kai hand got cut

"Kai!" Xenovia who also watching can't help but shouted when see Kai hand get cut by Ise. She about to rush to help him but Kiba grip him firmly

"Don't! Don't you see their fight?! If you entering you will only get in way!" Kiba warned as he clench his other hand, showing that he also want to help but choose not to since it not wise

Xenovia growled under her breath and clench Durandal tightly

Rias, Akeno and Gasper merely stare with awe, shock and confused didn't know what to do in situation

"Sempai..." Koneko murmured worriedly as she hold her chest with tight

* * *

'Damn! It hurt! It hurt! IT HURT!' Kai let out little scream slowly as the pain of getting his hand cut driven to his mind

He try his best to ignore the pain and look to Ise who just recovered. Ise armor that destroyed quickly regenerated like it was never there and he roared before charges to Kai

Kai seeing this cursed inwardly, his conscious start to fade as the blood loss is affecting him. He glance to the sky and notice his 1 of his clones in sky wearing a dragon cape that allow him to fly, he told them to collect the remaining of cape and fix it

'About time!' He growled in his mind before he ducked under Ise tackle and grab his leg before smash him to the ground before summon Susanoo and pin Ise to the ground

"Now!" Kai yelled to the clones in sky

While in the air, Kai clones places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out, on his right hand was the device that Shalba use to create light spears. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts.

**"Light Magic : Grand Chariot!"** Kai clones yelled and from the magic seals rain of light that drop to Kai and Ise. Kai seeing this quickly perform sealless Kawarimi and switched with another clones

Bang! Bang! Bang! Kaboooom!

The rain hit Ise and the result was devastating. Everything that light hit it create 3M deep crater! Slowly Ise get overwhelmed as he got rained down by hundred of light magic. Ise roared in pain when the light hit him as he trying to stand

* * *

"unbelievable..." Kiba who watching spoke with awe seeing the spell

"Ise..." Rias murmured with tears streaming on her face seeing Ise got hitted by rain of light

* * *

Ise who trying to stand slowly manage to, and he glare to Kai then slowly run to Kai though his movement got hindered by rain of light that rained to him

Kai seeing this narrowed his eyes, he still able to move even he already got blasted by Grand Chariot. As soon the spell done, Ise roared and dashed to Kai. Kai seeing this quickly prepare himself

'I just got one chance... Please, wake up Nii-san!' Kai thought with determined as Ise got close and when he close Kai quickly summon Shield of Blaster and slam Ise then push him to the ground and glare to his eyes

Kai want to use Tsukuyomi but, because he exhausted his chakra, he couldn't use Tsukuyomi without risking his current condition, so he opted to just enter Ise consciousness and try to return him to his sense.

* * *

"This place is….." Kai said after he opened his eyes. Right now, he is inside the Ise consciousness, however the view inside is definitely one that he didn't expected.

Everywhere there's only fire. Even the ground is scorching and the heat is almost unbearable. However, Kai paid no heed to it and starts walking, he need to find his brother! Fast! He walks following a single rocky path as if it's laid there for him to pass through this fire.

**[You!]**

A familiar voice greet him and he turn to see Ddraig being chained

"Ddraig-san..." Kai greeted and Ddraig growled trying to move

**[I really like to tear you apart but in this condition I can't do anything. Why you here?]** Ddraig asked

"Where Issei?" Kai asked back and Ddraig narrowed his eyes

**[What you want with him? Aren't betraying him not enough for you?!]** Ddraig roared as he moved and try to attack Kai but found he can't due to the chain. Ddraig growled before he see Kai left arm that missing and smirked

**[It seem you got attacked huh? Serve you right..]** Ddraig snorted and Kai expression didn't change

"Are you going to answer me or what?" Kai asked with still calm tone. Ddraig glare to Kai eyes but slowly Kai Sharingan eyes off and he can see Kai raven eyes

He can see it clearly... Just like what Koneko said... Regret, pain, loneliness, fear, worry, grief, despair... All those emotion...

"Where my brother?" Kai asked calmly and Ddraig hung his head before rise it to some direction

**[Over there...]** Ddraig said calmly and Kai nodded

"Thank you.." Kai replied before walk to where Ddraig point. Ddraig stare at Kai back for moment

**[I won't tell Issei what I see...]** Ddraig said to him and Kai stopped for moment before continue walk again

Kai continue walk until he see Ise covered by black aura that circling him like a ghost He narrowed his eyes seeinc this and approaching them

**HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE**

"This is..." Kai said with wide eyes when he hear their chant was familiar with the Senjutsu malice intent

"It's the voices of the previous bearers of the Boosted Gear…. They will forever haunt the wielder and forced him to lose his sanity when he unleashed the true strength of the** Boosted Gear**…." explained some feminine voice

Kai turn his head and see a woman with long wavy blonde hair and a slim and trim body, she wearing a full body dress with high slit

"And you are?" Kai asked calmly

"I'm Eisha... Now why you here? No more its how did you get in here?" Eisha asked

"I'm here to talk with my brother.." Kai said calmly ignoring Eisha question about how he get here as he point to Ise who got surrounded by black aura

**DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY!**

"But it seem he busy.." Kai said as he see the black aura whispered to Ise ear

Kai slowly step forward and approach the black aura and his Senjutsu active immediately he extend his hand to touch the black aura

"I suggest you don't do that..." Eisha warned Kai but Kai merely narrowed his eyes

"Sorry that won't stop me to save my brother..." Kai said before he embrace the black aura

In instant Kai gasped and fall to his knee as he felt the hatred and malice intent of Juggernaut Drive insert his body. His skin slowly turn into dark and fang slowly grow from his mouth

'D-Damn! It stronger than I thought! But...' Kai panted as his entire skin slowly turn into dark

_**"You will always be my little brother"**_

A face of grinning Ise flashed on his mind and Kai grit his teeth

'Thing like this!' Kai growled as he slowly stand and his skin turn back to normal make Eisha had wide eyes

'Impossible!' Eisha thought with shock

"Don't underestimate me! I had tame 10.000 malice intent! A hundred is nothing to ME!" Kai roared as slowly the black aura that cover Ise slowly got repelled by a green light that appear from Kai palm and. Slowly the black aura become more weaker make Ise slowly open his eyes due to the bright of green light Kai radiate

"K-Kai?" Ise asked in shock as he open his eyes. Kai growled and cocked back his hand before punch the black aura that cover Ise and it pierce through then hit Ise in the face

'Ups...' Kai sweatdropped when seeing Ise got unconscious

The black aura that cover Ise let out shriek before it slowly dissipated then the entire place from burned turn into white room. Kai let out sigh of relief and fall to his butt while panted

"You really interesting..." Eisha said as she brought back from her shock. Kai merely nodded before he stand

"I think my job is done.. I will take my leave.." Kai said as he turn to leave

"Hold on!" A male voice call Kai and he turn to see a man

"You, you are Hyoudou Kai, Issei brother right?" The man asked and Kai nodded

"I am... Who are you? And what are you? Why there another consciousness other than Ddraig on Ise body?" Kai asked back

"Name Belzard, well we are the past Sekiryuutei..." Belzard grinned and Kai stroke his chin

"I see... What you want to talk? Please be quick since I really tired and with the amount of blood that loss I will collapse if staying here more longer.." Kai said and Belzard turn to serious

"What your true intention?" Belzard asked sternly and Kai narrowed his eyes "Don't give me that crap about peace of the world. I knew it was lie.." Belzard cut Kai sharply when Kai open his mouth

Kai close his mouth and let out soft sigh

"Swear that you won't tell my brother..." Kai said seriously and Belzard glance to Eisha before they nodded "My intention is to die in hand of Hero..."

Both past Sekiryuutei blinked when hearing this, clearly didn't understand what Kai mean. Before they able to ask Kai already gone

"Hmmm... Interesting..." Belzard hummed as he stare at Ise form that unconscious "To be able to remove the malice intent inside Juggernaut Drive... And force Issei to back to normal... Impressive..."

"Yes.. But they still will be back... Not to mention this Juggernaut Drive is incomplete that's why he can remove it. If not he won't be able to remove it even after the calmed the malice intent..." Eisha said and Belzard nod in agreement

"Only Sekiryuutei that able to remove the hatred of Boosted Gear. What Kai did is only calm them down..." Belzard said before he smirked "Interesting he even restore some of lifespan that got decreased... Looks like he did that one unconsciously.."

* * *

Kiba POV

Its been 1 minutes Kai-kun and Ise-kun stop fighting... We don't know what happen...

Kai-kun still pinned Ise-kun in ground and they didn't move, the 3 remaining Kai-kun clones also surround them with holy swords on their hand ready to strike if something happen

!?

Slowly there crack on Ise-kun armor and he

Break!

His armor shattered and it reveal Ise-kun who sleep! Kai-kun also slowly stand and his clone approach him then help him stand

"Looks like you are in trouble Kai."

A new person? Then a crack is made in the air! From the crack, the one who appeared is Hakuryuukou Vali. And also the man wearing ancient Chinese armour. It's my first time seeing him, but he must be Sun Wukong.

And another unfamiliar man wearing a business suit. The sword this man is holding has a great amount of light I have never seen before. I knew right away. The man Ise-kun met. The wielder of the Holy King sword Collbrande.

"Vali."

Buchou gets shocked at Vali's appearance. But she made a stance to attack immediately. We also made the stance to battle too. But I couldn't sense hostility from them.

"I have no will to fight. I just came to look for Kai and see the Sekiryuutei Juggernaut Drive but it seem it already over..."

Vali answered as he and his group approach Kai

"Ara? Kai where your left hand?"

Bikou asked as he pointed to Kai-kun missing arm.

"Here..."

One of Kai-kun clones that he summon bring Kai-kun left hand

"Woaah! You got it pretty bad eh? Don't worry we will fix it later nyahahaha!"

Bikou laughed like it simple matter and Kai-kun clone narrowed his eyes

SLAP!

We can't help but jawdropped seeing what Kai-kun did even Vali group also gobsmacked especially Bikou

"Did you... Did you just slap me with that left arm?!"

Bikou asked in shock and Vali snorted he seem very amused even I can't help but find it quite... Funny...

"Hn!"

Kai-kun merely grunt at his question. It looks like you still have your strange sense of humor Kai-kun

"Haa, I finally arrived. Wait, it already over!? I heard it from Michael-sama and Azazel-sama that Ise-kun went to Juggernaut Drive but it seem I was late!"

Getting shocked and to be in high spirits. Like always, Shidou Irina-san has such strong emotions.

"Irina, why are you here?"

When Xenovia asks, Irina-san pushed forward the holographic projector. It's the one used by devils.

"The fact that Ise-kun went into a dangerous form is already known by the VIP's who are at the observation room and at this field. So they thought leaving it like this isn't a good idea, Maou Lucifer-sama and Azazel-sama made me carry this secret weapon! But seeing Ise-kun back to normal it seem useless. By the way, the one who teleported me here is Odin-sama! He sure is amazing! The God from the North! And he has a huge beard!"

…Her spirit is so high that it destroyed the atmosphere here.

"Ah right! Azazel-sama also said that you don't need to worry about Asia-san. He say Asia is save and the one that been captured before was only a clone!"

Hearing that we can't help but have wide eyes! Even I have tears coming from my eyes. I'm glad! I'm seriously glad!

"Really?"

Xenovia asked in hopeful tone and Irina-san nodded with smile

"Yeah!"

Xenovia tears rolled more fast and she can't help but let out cry hearing that. She look felt relieved, so got on her bottom crying

"And now this belong to you..."

Kai-kun clone handed us Ise-kun unconscious form

"Why?"

I can't help but asked that. Kai-kun narrowed his red eyes

"Don't get me wrong. I didn't hate you all but I also not like you all. My goal is peace that's all, however that trash is Sekiryuutei and he have something I want. He can die after I got what I want from him.. For now, he can't die yet..."

Something you want? What you mean by that?

"You plan to extract Boosted Gear from Ise aren't you?"

Buchou asked sharply and I can't help but surprised. Is that true?! Kai turn to Buchou with little smirk

"Who know?"

Hearing that we immediately got into battle stance. I won't let you take Ise-kun Boosted Gear!

Vali group seeing this let out chuckle

"You can't beat us. Without Hyoudou Issei, I can beat you all here with easy.. Not to mention you guys tired after battle with Diodora Astaroth... But don't worry let just call truce for today.. We didn't come here to fight after all..."

Hearing that we become calm down and relax our stance. Irina-san then step forward with smile

"If be like that then let us relax for moment! I curious what the secret weapon Azazel-sama give to us. Let see it!"

Irina-san then pushed the button. Then…..a huge holographic vision appears to the sky. Then something which surpassed our anticipation appears from the vision.

[Oppai Dragon! Now starting!]

When Ise-kun in an armour form appears on the vision and says that…children gathered around him.

[Oppai!]

Children in the vision around him said that loudly. Ise-kun and the children started dancing. Then a casual music started. Ise-kun and the children started to dance along with it. Letters appears on the sky… The title and the lyrics of the song appeared. Everyone had their eyes pop up at the shocking happening!

-WHAT IS THIS?

[The Song of Oppai Dragon]

Lyrics: Azazel

Composer: Sirzechs Lucifer

Choreography: Serafall Leviathan

THERE IS AN OPPAI-LOVING DRAGON LIVING IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY.

THE DRAGON GOES FOR A WALK WHEN THE WEATHER IS GOOD

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU

THERE ARE SO MANY TYPES OF OPPAI

BUT HE LIKES THE BIG ONES THE BEST

THE OPPAI DRAGON ALSO FLIES TODAY

IN AN EDGE OF A CERTAIN TOWN, THE OPPAI DRAGON WAS LAUGHING

EVEN IN A STORMY DAY, THE OPPAI DRAGON BECOMES HAPPY BY PRESSING OPPAI

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST

OPPAI-DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY

…

Everyone was dumbfounded. We didn't know how to respond. I then understood. This is most likely the video taken at that television studio. Looks like the filming when only he was asked to come was a children's music programme.

And the name of the song is "The Song of Oppai Dragon"!

They filmed it by having Ise-kun using his Balance Breaker, and made him dance with the children. Seeing this video, I'm really shocked. And the ones who made the songs are…. What are you people seriously doing!?

-This is just horrible….

"…Uuu….oppai…."

"!?"

Ise-kun who sleep seem responded! Even in dream he responded to such song!?

"He actually responded to a song like this…."

Koneko-chan…..had shocked face and her jaw open wide clearly shocked

"Now if I recall during our first fight it seem Hyoudou Issei got power up when Rias Gremory breast threatened to get halved... Are Rias Gremory's breasts like a control switch for Hyoudou Issei?"

Vali asks that with a serious face but Bikou replies by saying "Hey, isn't that just too mean!?" and was laughing out loud.

SLAP!

Kai-kun slap Vali head using his separated left hand with twitched eyebrow make Vali glare to him

"Please don't ask something like that with such face..."

I don't care what happens anymore….

Ise-kun. You are a splendid Oppai dragon…

No one notice one of Kai clones leave secretly while holding glowing green orb

* * *

Later (Kai POV)

Its been 20 minutes after fight with Nii-san... Currently I was sit on ground, at my side was one of my clone that heal my wound.

I glance to my left arm on ground. Apparently my arm are rare one since it have chakra coils inside it. I can't just build new arm for mine so I have to be careful

Vali said he had Phoenix Tears on HQ and it will reconnected later on the base. Right now my left arm was bandaged with my Kuoh Academy blazer and honestly every time I try to move my shoulder it hurt! Friccking hurt!

I also already eat one of blood medicine, it similar like blood pil. The effect was to restore the blood loss and thanks to that I still conscious now...

"Tired?" Vali asked me and I nod

"My armor got destroyed, I lost one arm, and my Susanoo is not too affective against him.. It clearly almost one-sided battle... If not because the blood pil. I already dead.. Even right now I still tired and sore... Juggernaut Drive are scary..." I sighed

"I also surprised hearing you able to revert your brother back to normal. It mean your brother Juggernaut Drive is incomplete.. Be grateful for that.." Vali told me and I can't help but shocked

That monstrous thing was not complete?! What the heck!? How strong it will be if it complete?!

But above all that... Nii-san chant is different from what I see in dream...

Is that mean the dream only a normal dream?

And the Juggernaut Drive...

...

If it that strong then... What if Nii-san go rampage to Sirzechs-sama?

...

I can't imagine the horror...

While thinking this I got the memory of my clone that I send to meet Azazel... Good, it seem he bring Asia with him and the memory about me already being altered... Now what left is only Koneko... She don't know but she still under my genjutsu... I need to alter her memory too and make her forget the meeting with me and Asia on house before

"It seem Hyoudou Issei are awake.." Arthur said and I glance to Nii-san who just awake and now being hugged by Rias and Akeno who crying

He then turn to Kiba and seem asking what happen before he seem panicked but calmed down

I turn around and slowly stand by help of my clone

"You can dispel now.." I said to it and it poofed. I let out sigh and pick the dragon cape that he wear. Now it become more tiny thanks to Longinus Smasher.. Well at least it still can help me fly

*sigh* My armor also got destroyed great. Now I really in problem, sorry Jin-sensei it seem your armor got destroyed.. I will try to fix it later... If I can... *sigh*

"Don't you want to talk with your brother?" Arthur asked me and I notice Vali and Bikou talk with Nii-san

"There nothing to talk about..." I said calmly though I really want to talk with him...

I want to talk with Kiba... With Rias-nee, Akeno-nee, Koneko, Xenovia... Everyone...

I want to talk with them about the training, the trip, the joke, everything that I been through...

I want to tease Rias-nee relation with Nii-san

I want to tease Kiba relation with Tsubaki-sempai...

I want to speak with Xenovia about holy sword

I want to speak with Koneko and told her how proud I am seeing her using Senjutsu

I want to playing chess with Sona-sempai again...

I want to cheer Gasper to be brave...

I want to talk with Akeno-nee about her rivalry with Rias-nee in order caught Nii-san attention

I want to talk with Nii-san, training with him, joking with him and laugh with him

I want to talk with Asia... And told her how I love her...

I want them all... I really am...

...

But I can't... The now me is not that Hyoudou Kai anymore...

I let out small sigh under my breath and I active my Sharingan to hide the emotion from my eyes

Suddenly I feel a strong aura from the sky then I looked up the white sky of this battle field.

Then….

BREAK! BREAK!

A gigantic hole was created in the sky. Then something appears within from it.

Ah... Is been a while since I see him... 2 months if I recall...

A gigantic creature….. A true-red coloured dragon appeared in the sky swimming magnificently.

He far bigger than Saphiron and Shinus...

"That's our goal huh?" Arthur shifted his glasses up while look to the sky

"Yes..." I nodded

Great Red...

Ah right I almost forgot... Another destination why Ojou-chan come here...

We already running test on Rating Game battle field. The test was to see is it true that the field of Rating Game is inside a section in the dimensional gap by putting on a barrier.

And seeing Great Red seem arrive it seem it was true. Shalba plan actually only secondary objectives

And speaking about Shalba he manage to survive, my clone found him when fixed my cape and hand him to some devil from Old Satan faction

**"Such magnificent creature! Even I can feel the power he radiate through your body!"** Madara inside my mind spoke in awe

Where are you when I fight with my brother?

**"Boy. I'm not your babysitter. While you fighting that boy I was bust destroying Frostmourne corrupt aura that crawled to my cage..."**

Huh? Really? Well... Suck to be you then, think it as punishment for your sin

**"Hn!"**

I can heard he really displeased at my reply, well it not like I care though. Suddenly I feel few familiar presence approaching us

I then turn and see Ojou-sama appear near Vali side

"Great-Red. It has been awhile." She said

"Who is that girl…..? She wasn't there before." Nii-san asked in surprise

Vali makes a bitter smile after seeing her.

"Ophis. She's the Uroboros. She's also the head of Khaos Brigade."

I had to hold the urge of laugh seeing Nii-san face, yeah I sure my face also like that when Vali reveal about Ophis to me 2 months ago

Ophis made a posture of shooting a gun using her hands at Great Red.

"I shall, definitely get my hands on silence." She said with shining eyes and I sweatdropped before I feel something approaching us again

Ah, Tannin, Azazel, and Asia

FLAP

This time a sound of the wing flapping.

DON!

Yup. Tannin and Azazel come... Nii-san seeing this then greet them and everyone greet Asia

"Asia! Asia!" Nii-san calling her and Asia opens her eyes slowly.

"…..Huh? …Ise-san?"

Nii-san seeing this had relieved face and about to hug her but he get pushed away by Xenovia

"Asia!"

Xenovia hugs onto Asia. Oh my, she's crying like madman... Or madwoman? Ah both of them fine for me

"Xe…Xenovia-san. What's wrong? I-It's hard to breath….."

"Asia! Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia! You and I will always be friends! Friends forever! That's why please don't leave me again!"

Asia pats gently on Xenovia's head.

"…Yes. We will always be friends."

"I'm so glad."

Irina who was besides Nii-san started nodding her head down while crying. I then see Vali greet Azazel and both of them turned to me. Azazel eyes widened slightly seeing my arm and it only got caught by me thanks to Sharingan. I sighed before I stand and take my left arm with my right hand

"Let's go to Vali..." I said to Arthur and he nod before we approach Vali

Everyone then turn their attention to us when I arrive along with Arthur I can tell Tannin seem pleased seeing my condition

"Hn. I see you lost your arm... Good for you then..." Tannin said with amused tone but I ignore the jab

"Kai... Your arm..." Ophis eyes widened slightly and I merely grunted

"Hn. An arm can be regrowth.. I am God after all..." I said calmly though inwardly I rolled my eyes, I can't believe I just saying that

"God?" Tannin snorted "Puny God? Yes."

"Well. Even I doubt you will able to take down Juggernaut Drive Tannin. This is the difference between us. The difference between God and Dragon..." I retorted with smirk and he glare to me

"You okay?" Ophis asked me and everyone especially Tannin seem surprised at Ophis question. I turn to her and rub her head with my mutilated left arm

"I'm fine..." I said calmly ignoring everyone strange look at me when doing this. I then glance to see everyone expression

Rias and Akeno seem troubled, Kiba, Koneko, and Xenovia seem sad seeing me, Gasper... Well he hiding behind Nii-san who had shame face seeing my arm and Asia had worry face

"K-Kai-san! W-What happen to your arm?" Asia asked and I notice Nii-san flinched

"A miscalculation..." I said simply

"O-Oh..." Asia muttered "D-Did you want me to-"

"We are not friend Asia Argento, don't act like one..." I cut her sharply and she flinched. Rias seem angry at me and she step forward

"Asia just offer her kindness, you should-"

"Just like what she did to Diodora..." I interjected and everyone from Gremory group blanched "And look what happen... She kind, yes but she give it to wrong person. Not all people deserve kindness. Do not think we are friend. I didn't stop Hyoudou Issei rampage to help him, but because I want to test my limit against Juggernaut Drive since Vali here didn't want to help me."

"You really cold..." Kiba commented with sharp eyes and I simply scoffed

"Like I said before... I abandoned my feelings and memories about you all long ago. All I need now is power to create peace in this world!" I said coldly with my Sharingan spinning

The atmosphere gone from light to intense. It seem there any moment we can explode in battle. Azazel then stare to Ophis at my side

"Ophis. The guys from the Old-Maou faction who were rampaging in each area either retreated or surrendered. –In reality, the Old-Maou faction which was controlled by the descendants is now basically finished."

"Yes. That is also one of the conclusions." Ophis replied calmly

"Among you guys, the group with power apart from Vali is the faction assembled by the humans who are either the descendants of heroes or Sacred Gear possessors. I think they were called 'Hero-faction' right." Azazel said with shrug his shoulder and I narrowed my eyes hearing that group name

"Now, Ophis. Shall we fight?"

Azazel points his spear of light at Ophis. But Ophis turns around.

"I will go home."

Oh my, looks like she has no desire to fight. People on Gremory side won't be satisfied with that, and Tannin shouts and tells her to stop while spreading his wings.

"Wait! Ophis!"

But Ophis just put on a creepy smile.

"Tannin. The dragon-kings are gathering once again. This will turn interesting." She said before turn to me, give me long and hard look as if said "I want explanation about your action..."

I sighed seeing her look and nodded. She nod back before

HYUU!

When I thought the air vibrated for a moment…..Ophis has now disappeared Azazel and Tannin were making a sigh.

"We will also retreat." Vali said as he stand at Arthur side who cut another dimension

"Hyoudou Issei. Do you want to defeat me?" He asked Nii-san

"…..I do. But you are not the only one I want to surpass. I want to surpass Kiba, who is in the same group as me, and I also want to surpass my pal, Saji. There are so many things I want to surpass. Especially..." Nii-san paused and look into me. I simply turn around not even acknowledge his look

"Me too. There are those I want to defeat besides you. This is weird. Looks like the current Sekiryuutei and the current Hakuryuukou have dreams and objectives more important than the destined fight. Maybe you and I are weird dragons. But something like that might be good at times. But one day…." Vali replied with smirk and Nii-san pointed his fist towards Vali.

"Yeah, let's settle it. It will be a trouble if Buchou and Akeno-san's oppai were reduced to half."

"Like I thought, you are truly amusing. Get stronger, Hyoudou Issei."

"See ya, Oppai-dragon! And also Switch-princess!" Bikou flashed them smile and Rias-nee went into red of embarassing hearing the nickname Bikou give to her

"Kiba Yuuto-kun. Xenovia-san." Arthur called Kiba and Xenovia. "I am the wielder of Holy-King sword, and the descendant of Arthur Pendragon. Call me Arthur. One day, let's have a battle of Holy-swords. Good bye."

I then entering the portal but paused then turn and glance to all of them

"Now I think again... Didn't you all save my life when I got attacked before the meeting of 3 factions? That mean I owe you all one. Mark my word, I will repay it one day. And I didn't hate you all but I respect power and all of you now is weak... Until we meet again..." I said as I entering the portal and we disappeared into the crack to another dimension.

Ise hearing this had sad faces... He really feel regret for what he did to Kai. He just snapped and almost kill his own brother! What kind of monster he is!?

Everyone except Tannin also troubled at Kai declaration

Asia clench Xenovia hand tightly seeing Kai leave.. She feel really sad to see Kai hurt like that. She really want to go to his side and heal him... But when he mention about Diodora she flinched and become afraid slightly... Though she didn't feel afraid to Kai

Azazel inwardly sighed in proud seeing Kai, he sacrifice his hand to save his brother though seeing his hand still complete it can be connected using Phoenix Tears later. He glance to Koneko and notice that the Nekoshu still under genjutsu unconsciously. He make mental note to contact Kai after this day and call him to dispel the genjutsu on Koneko

Ise let out deep sigh. There no use to think about it now... For now, it over... He turn to Asia with smile

"This time, let's go home for real Asia. To our home."

"Yes. I will go home to the house Otou-san and Oka-san are waiting at."

Ise nodded with smile before he close his eyes and start to loss consciousness but he manage to whispered loud enough to everyone hear

"And one day Kai will also waiting us..."

* * *

With Kai

I arrive on HQ and immediately fall to the ground exhausted

I already hold this feeling since Tannin appear. It seem I reach my limit

"Kai! Hold on dude! We will connect your arm again!" Bikou said to me in little panic tone and I merely nodded weakly

"Welcome ho-NYA! What happen to Kai-chan!?" Kuroka who popped from living room yelled in shock

"No time! He start to lose blood again! Take another blood medicine and bring Phoenix Tears!" Vali commanded sternly

"What wro-KKYAAA! Kai! What happen?!" Le Fay screamed seeing me dropped in floor with my left arm on my right hand

"Le Fay, where you put Phoenix Tears?!" Arthur demanded

"Wait a moment! I will take it!" Le Fay yelled before I heard her running sound

"Kai... Be okay..." Ophis whispered to me and I notice her tone filled with worry

Looks like I wrong about one thing

I never alone... At least I had few friends in here who care to me...

Heh...

"Everyone... I leave my healing to you all... For now... Let me sleep..." I muttered before close my eyes and succumb into darkness with little smile on my face

* * *

**Aaaaaanddddd we done with Diodora Arc! Wahahaha how you guys opinion?**

**Next chapter will be little break for Kai and begin of Loki Arc! Hahahaha!**

**Not much word I want to say except thanks for everyont that like my story**

**Please review and favorite+follow xD**

**Ja Ne!**


	27. Just Another Day

**Chapter 26. Just Another Day**

* * *

"...Hmmm..."

My head... Ughh... I slowly open my eyes and let out soft groan... What I see the first time was...

Ophis...

I stare blankly at Ophis form who sleep above me... And on my left are Le Fay...

Both of them wearing PJ and I must say they are quite cute... I then turn and see that I was on my room now...

Ughh my head... It hurt... Last time I remember was I arrive at HQ

"Munyaaa... Kai-kun..." Le Fay who grip my right hand mumbled incoherently and my eyes twitched

Why the hell she in my bed?! I then try to move her using my left hand.. Wait!

Left hand?! I then quickly rise my left arm and see it already back. I blinked before turn to see my left hand and extend it before flex my finger slowly

Hmmmmm

...

Well its good to have your hand back

"Kai awake..."

I turn my gaze and meet Ophis face in front of me... And she close! Too _close!_

"Ojou-chan... Would you stand please?" I asked and she keep staring at me for few seconds "Ojou-chan?"

Ophis blinked, once, twice before she lift her body to the left and she turn around make me blinked

Strange...

'I feel hot... When I look close to his face... What this feeling? I want to ask him but somehow it not feel right... Maybe the Hakuryuukou can help me with this...' Ophis thought as with blush and hold her chest

I decide to shrug it off before turn to Le Fay who sleep in my right. I shake her slowly

"Le Fay, could you wake up?" I asked

"Mmunyaa... Later..." Le Fay mumbled and I must say it was cute. I sigh a bit and about to wake her again but suddenly she being lifted and dropped to the ground surprising me

"Ouch! Eh! What was that for?" Le Fay rub her head with teary eyes and pout. I blinked seeing this

"I didn't do anything..." I said and she blink. We then turn our attention to Ophis who stare at Le Fay

"This is my and Kai bed... What are you doing in here?" She asked Le Fay with blank tone. I can't help but almost jawdropped

Did she jealous?

"Wah! What are you saying Ophis-sama. This is Kai room! I also treat his wound last night. It just logical if I sleep with him!" Le Fay retorted

"No. This my and Kai room. Outsider is prohibited to enter.." Ophis said calmly

For the moment when they glare to each other and I swear I can see spark between their eyes. What wrong with these two? Oh geez, I knew about Le Fay crush but

Ophis is different... I don't know about her, lately she seem didn't care to me but now she act like this... *sigh*

Woman are troublesome. I didn't understand them at all...

I sighed and try to stand but I winced when feel pain on my chest. This caught both girls attention as they turn to me

"Ah! You still not fully healed. Please don't try to move." Le Fay said as she help me sit

"Kai should sleep..." Ophis also saying that and trying to help me sit too. Both girls stopped before glaring to each other... Again...

I let out another sigh and rub my temple

"How long I been sleep?" I asked. Both girls turn to me and Le Fay open her mouth to reply

"4 days... You got broken ribs, crack on your backbone, your leg also broken and according to Kuroka you also suffer chakra exhaustion. But all your wounds already healed though you still going to feel sore." Ophis said that quickly before Le Fay able to reply me

...

They then proceed to glare to each other again and I sweatdropped. I sighed aloud before slowly move my leg and stand though winced a bit when feel the pain.

"I wish to change then... Could you two leave me?" I asked "And yes you too Ojou-chan..." I added when see Ophis look to me

Both girls glaring to each other again as if say "It your fault!" Before they leave from the room. I then use sensor ability and sense they are indeed gone. I quickly made anti-sound barrier and alert barrier to this room before go to the table and pick out box device

This is the device that Azazel give to me to contact him. I quickly press the button and then a hologram with Sharingan as symbol appear

Few seconds later the symbol gone and replaced by figure of Azazel

[Ah! Brat you fine! You didn't answer my call for 3 days! I was getting worried.] Azazel said in relief tone [How are you? How your arm?]

"Your worry is noted, thank you. I'm fine, my wounds already treated, only feeling sore that left. How Nii-san and everyone?" I asked

[Well, your brother still sleep. We already do some check on his body and guess what? We found his lifespan is not decreased as many as it should be... I already hear from Rias about your fight with Ise, did you do something to him?]

I blinked in surprise hearing this. Clearly not expect that, did I unconsciously restore some of Nii-san lifespan? I heard Senjutsu master able to do that

"Well.. Maybe I unconsciously did that... When I entering Nii-san mindscape I able to free him from whisper of Juggernaut Drive..." I answered and Azazel seem interested

[You entering his mindscape? How did you do that?] He asked as he entering scientist-mode

"As you can see. My eyes can hypnotize people and of course to do that I must control their sense, I try to hypnotize him by entering his consciousness and you know the rest.." I answered calmly and he hummed while mumbling about something I can't hear "By the way, when I can visit you? I want to release Koneko from my genjutsu as soon as possible.."

I really worry about Koneko so I can't help but saying that

[Ah right, I will call you when I can. The card I give to you will teleport you to my place. It only for one-way trip so I suggest you sending clone..] Azazel answered and I nod

"Is that so... Farewell then. I will call you later when I gather more information."

[Take your time, you just fighting creature that surpass God and Maou level, you need a rest at least... And Ddraig also asking me about you...]

I fell silence on that for moment. I let out soft sigh and asked

"What he say?"

[He asked to me are I believe that you are traitor and heartless man. I of course surprise at his question but I manage to hide it and told him yes. He then tell me what he see from your eyes and it seem he start to doubt you leave by your own will though he said he won't tell Ise what he see in you... You should be careful Kai, I think few people start to notice your strange act..] Azazel also sighed and I nodded

I was little afraid that Ddraig will told Nii-san about me but it seem he keep his words. Well as expected as dragon, good then

[Asia also really worry about you... She seem depressed... Not just Asia but Xenovia and Koneko... You know they still had feeling to you right? Especially Sona.. She become more cold...] Azazel said with little scowl and I only smile bitterly

"I'm glad they love me Azazel. But as much I love them I can't return their feeling... Can you really hold the woman you love, with your blood stained hands?" I asked and Azazel give me bitter smile

[I guess you make a point... Kai, look I... No we, really sorry for what happen to you.. It must be really painful for you to see someone you hold dear happy but it not because you... I-]

"Don't..." I cut him with stern tone "Don't blame yourself. This is my decision Azazel, I choose to walking down a path of no return... This is my own choice... So please don't blame yourself, tell that to Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san too... Beside this group also care to me, at least I'm not completely alone.."

Azazel show me warm smile and he nodded

[I glad you at least found some happiness Kai...Farewell... See you later, Sirzechs and Grayfia said "Hi" and told you to visit them if can..]

"I will see it later and told them I said "Hi" back..." I said before I press the button again and the device off. I sighed while rub my temple before put the device back on table and remove the barrier

...

Am I really want to end it this way? End it by not telling anyone the truth?

...

_**"This world... All of this... This entire world... The world where nothing left in it but misery... I don't care about it anymore..." Ise voice is cold and give chill to everyone spine**_

The face of Nii-san in my dream when he angry appear and I can't help but shudder... I still remember how his tone and trust me.. That is not the same Hyoudou Issei that I watch in anime or the same Hyoudou Issei that become my brother in here...

Becoming Hero... Or Villain...

Because this world. My opinion about God or Immortal being changed... In here Gods is not like what I think in my previous world... Really, I was thinking the difference between God and us, mortal is only they had superpower, that's all...

I let out deep sigh before go to bathroom. There no use to think about that now... Maybe later when I after I done clean myself and doing daily routine I can think more clear

**"You shouldn't hoped too much, Boy. You should knew that what you going to do in future is time bomb..."**

I don't need an opinion from madman like you Madara... You just want to save yourself so you won't die when I dead at my brother hand

**"I already dead Boy, this only part of my original soul, like using Kage Bunshin. What I trying to do is to help you and your brother..."**

I appreciate it but I didn't need your help...

**"You should knew, hope can give rise to the emotion we call despair. In this world. Where you starting to hoping, it mean you giving up to the fate. There nothing special in hope. It only mean you give up... And worse than just give up, when you hope too much the more hurt when you fall... I sure your brother now really hoping you will return and what when he found out you not? And furthermore. What if he found out the truth?"**

My blood froze when hearing Madara statement and I can't deny his logic. What I going to do is same like Itachi... And Sasuke find out the truth... Sasuke never hope to save Itachi but his hatred is already strong... What if Nii-san who hoping to make me return by his side knew the truth?

Suddenly an image of Nii-san in Juggernaut Drive flashed in my mind making me shudder more...

...

Should I... Should I end this and...

No... I won't... This is my Path... I already pick it and there no turning back...

* * *

Later

"So... Old-Maou faction has collapsed because they lost their core members." I said to Vali

"Yes.. So basically they finish... Though not finish entirely since Shalba near on death door but they won't move too much for now..." Vali replied

Currently we, the entire Outlaws member are on living room and doing meeting. After few greeting from Bikou and everyone then a word of "Glad you okay" and bla, bla, bla, we back to our normal activity

"The remnant devils either surrendered or hid themselves in the darkness. Because of the incident involving Diodora, the house of Astaroth lost all their trust." Arthur reported and I hummed. Well of course it is, the crime of their next heir having been aligned with Khaos Brigade was serious

"So who the current head of Astaroth then?" I asked

"Well abou that it seem for now it was dismissed. Not to mention The current Beelzebub, Ajuka Beelzebub was asked to take responsibility for this incident..." Bikou answered me and I nodded

"But surely the three Maous defended him right?" I asked and Vali nodded

"Indeed they will. Ajuka Beelzebub are genius, if they loss him it will hit Devil very hard though the Elder of Devil didn't like it..." Vali said and I sighed. There was another corrupt. A Elder of Devil is filled with bunch of old man who had old and senile brain. Really I already ask Sirzechs does he want me to "clean" them but Sirzechs decline it saying that it just matter of time before they retire by theirselves not like Church who can corrupt their down generation

"Anyway, what did our spy manage to gather from them?" I asked

"Well, except for increase security nothing new. They said they will continue their Rating Game and it will be Sairaorg Bael against Rias Gremory.." Vali answered and I can't help but surprised

"When the match?" I asked with interested tone

"Still not decided, at the same time the match between Sitri vs Arch-Duke Agares is also desired strongly…. It seem it will be the matches of Power vs Power and Tactics vs Tactics." Vali answered and I nodded

"So... How the research about Gogmagogs in Dimensional Gap?" I asked

Yes, the reason why Vali didn't come with me is because they want to see Gogmagogs, The Gogmagogs were originally a group of Golems that were created by the Ancient Gods to be used as mass-produced weapons of destruction. The Gogmagogs, however, were eventually abandoned by the Ancient Gods who deactivated all of them and abandoned them in the Dimensional Gap. After hearing from Ophis who once mentioned the discovery of a giant that could move in the Dimensional Gap, Vali said he want to see and look for the active one

"Ah about that, we manage to find one..." Vali answered me

"Really? Can I see it?" I asked since I curious how the golem appearance

"Sure. You can see it later, Le Fay the one who keep it.." Vali said and I noddded before another thing clicked on my mind

"Where my armor?"

"Ah. Your armor is stored in basement it really destroyed pretty bad. Half upper part of it already destroyed and there also many crack..." Arthur answered me and I sighed, sorry Jin-sensei but it seem your armor is beyond repair but...

"Thanks... Is there another thing we should talk about?" I asked. Everyone seeing this smirked to me even Arthur, I stare back to them with blink

"What?" I asked to them, Vali pick some folder then throw it to me

"Read page 14."

I open the folder and look for the page before blinked

"**Akai-me no Shinokoutei? (Red Eyed Death Emperor)**" I asked and Vali nodded with smirk

"That's right, after your fight against Hyoudou Issei in Juggernaut Drive you become more famous, not to mention the Susanoo ability you show in public..." Vali told me and I read the news

There picture of me along with Ophis and my Susanoo attack the Alliance group. It must be when I appear the first time... Wow did my Susanoo that cool? Though it still incomplete form

"Some of them even began to think you are reincarnation of God.. Or God himself that disguise as human..." Bikou chuckled and I can't help but grimaced inside

Well I had Shinju power sealed inside me so well... Technically... I am Primordial God reincarnated

...

**"Hn! Now you talk my language..."**

Wait! Where that come from?! I'm not a God damn it! Oh God! My mind already corrupted! Oh I blame you for this Madara!

**"Don't blame me. That thought crossed your mind was because you are Uchiha... It in your blood the moment you awake Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan... We all have Superiority complex..."**

Oh in the name of Great Red... I facepalmed for moment before let out sigh

"This News are too exaggerated... I'm not a God.. Only a normal human." I sighed. With power of Primordial God, and had the most dangerous criminal from another world trapped inside me. I left that unsaid though

"Well... Not everyone agree with that. After all, there no normal human can take down Juggernaut Drive. Not even Ultimate class devil will survive, even Shalba fell in coma now.." Arthur smirked while drink his tea. He sure love that tea I made

"So now my level are upgraded from Knight to Emperor?" I asked and Arthur nodded while I sighed "What next? Upgraded to God?" I asked in sarcasm and Bikou laughed

"Well, it pretty ironic. Actually I heard some devil from Old-Satan faction call you, **Kami no Shigan (God of Death Eyes)**, Reincarnation of Balor.." Bikou said and I blinked

"Balor? As if the Balor in Forbidden Balor View?" I asked and Bikou nodded

"According to history, Balor was Evil God of Irish Mythology with the Evil Eyes that were able to control the strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach and he got killed the God Lugh." Vali told me and I stroke my chin, there God like that eh?

**"Hooo, so there are God who use Eyes power huh? Interesting.."** Madara said in my head and I can't help but agree though

"Your eyes manage to calm down Sekiryuutei right? They think you are reincarnation of Balor while your Dhampir friend had part of his power..." Vali said and I hummed

**"Che! He was nothing compare to our Eyes! Our Eyes owned by Primordial God. There reason why Sharingan being called Tengan(Heaven Eyes) after all!"** Madara boasted in my mind and I roll my eyes inwardly

Yep, SSS-class criminal, SSS-class power, SSS-class ego, and SSS-class insanity

"Oh great, and how about my rank?" I asked to Vali while ruffle my hair with scowl

"Read at page 15.." Vali said and I open the folder

* * *

**Name : Hyoudou Kai**

**Race : Human? (Still debatable. But according to Azazel, Governor of Fallen Angel, Hyoudou Kai are human though many people doubt it.)**

**Tittle : Akai-me no Shinokoutei (Red Eyed Death Emperor)**

**Equipment : Demonic Blade Frostmourne, Armor that similar like Scale-Mail but stronger and Holy Sword Yawarakai-Te**

**Sacred Gear :**

**Sharingan : Unknown Sacred Gear on his eyes that give the latter ability to cast illusion, read people movement, hypnotize people, give ability to summon giant spectral warrior and Holy Flame that stronger than Uriel. Consider as low-tier Longinus**

**Sword Birth : Give him ability to create various demonic swords**

**Blade Blacksmith : Same like Sword Birth except it holy swords instead demonic swords**

**Shield of Blaster : A simple shield that able to block Ultimate-class attack (High-class Sacred Gear)**

**Crime : Responsible for massacre 100 exorcist, 4 Angels, one Elite Guard in Italy, attempting to recruit Young Generation Devil to join Khaos Brigade, stole North treasure property, attempt murder to 3 leaders of three factions**

**Rank : SSS-class criminal**

**Ability : Master of Illusion, Sword skill rivaled Legendary Hero, Master of Senjutsu, able to transform into anyone, and ability to summon giant spectral warrior to fight for him. He also expert in Necromancy, it can be seen when he revive some dragon using Dragon King, Fafnir blood**

**Note : The mysterious sword, Frostmourne are sword that strong enough to cut Dragon scale with ease, the known ability was able to revive dead and manipulate Ice of Cocytus. He able to match Sekiryuutei on Juggernaut Drive so be careful**

**WARNING : **

**IF YOUR STRENGTH UNDER ULTIMATE-CLASS, FLEE ON SIGHT AND DO NOT ENGAGE HIM IN BATTLE. IF YOU ULTIMATE-CLASS, APPROACH WITH CAREFUL AND UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE DO NOT SEE DIRECTLY TO HIS EYES AND DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE HIM**

* * *

I can't help but little proud seeing my data though it only In part of warning and rank. I sighed and rub my temple before place the folder on table

**"You should be proud, this mean you are consider one of strongest living being.. You maybe enter to top 100 in this world..." **Madara said

I will proud if the Crime part is deleted

**"Hn! Regardless what you do isn't matter. There no Hero boy. You become Hero in some place but in other place you are Villain.." **He retorted

I know about that already. But what I did is clearly evil

**"Naïve as always. Whats the difference between Good and Evil? Is it right to hurt others for the greater good? Is it wrong to help another by stealing from those better off? Or, just maybe, have we all fallen off the true topic, is it Good and Evil anymore? Is it good to betray another, just because their doing the thing they feel is right? No... It's not... But still we think it is..."** Madara said sternly and I paused

I don't have reply to that so I let out sigh again while staring at my folder

The data are very accurate, it must be from Azazel.. So he really playing good part to turn me into bad guy in public huh? But...

He didn't entering my ability to Space Manipulation, healing, Shinus, and manipulate chakra... It seem he still try to protect me... Thanks Azazel...

"Looks like I will be hunted more than you Kuroka.." I groaned while look to Kuroka who giggling

"Oh come on Kai-chan, don't be like that Nya! At least you famous.." Kuroka giggled

"Famous for thing that I didn't proud of..." I retort calmly while rub my temple and everyone see me with unreadable expression

"Anyway our meeting is done for today. You can go back to your activity..." Vali told us and we nodded before leave. I stand and about to leave but Vali call me

"Oh Kai. The Lab you request to be made already done. It on 1st basement. There I put your armor and I left the security of that Lab to you." Vali told me and I blinked

"I see. Thank you then..." I said and he nodded

Yes, I request Vali to build me some Lab where I put all my weapon and important data since I was... Well you can say since I was Scientist, I interested on few thing

I decide to go down to see my armor condition and my new Lab.

On middle of 1st basement where the way to stairs to go down, there my Lab. I then open the door and enter it

Hmmmm... I look around and it was still simple white room... The size... Well it maybe around 40M... Not bad...

There 4 tubes, few tables, cupboard, chairs and wow there also giant monitor just like in communicator room! Thank you Vali! You giving me this one! Time to work then, I create 6 **Kage Bunshin** before pull out my item

Dagger to extract the light, light device that Shalba use, the dagger to extract demonic energy, my cape, Azazel devices, copy data about Sacred Gear from Azazel that Vali stole and also my own research data

I start to clean the room and decorated it a little, turn it to same like research laboratory. I then notice one tube contain my armor so I take a look on it

Hmm... It missing half of upper part just like what Vali said, the helmet completely gone, and there also many crack on various part...

...

It beyond repair...

I ruffle my hair with scowl seeing this, that mean I must train to use Shield of Blaster and strengthen my barrier magic more. Oh great I really in trouble now *sigh*

Oh well should knew the armor won't last long, but the boots still good... Hmmm... Maybe I can melt it and turn it into simple gauntlets, boots and armor shoulder... Plus mask... Yeah... I think I still can made them using what left from it

Then it decided... I will melt it later on 2nd basement with Bikou or Le Fay help... For now I need to add security on this door...

I then notice there little whisper on my head. Ah right, this whisper is mental link that connected to Azazel device in order to tell me that he contact me

I tell my clones to bring it then put anti-sound barrier and watch for the door before press the button and Azazel face appear

[Kai your brother already awake!] Azazel told me

"Really? How is he?" I asked eagerly

[He fine. I think Sirzechs talk with him, soon he will be on his way to Kuoh Academy festival. Fufufu do you want to see it?] He asked and I chuckle

"I will send clone to see them then, after that I will broke the genjutsu on Koneko..." I said as I create simple dagger using Blade Blacksmith and cut my hand, make it bleeding before I kneel and draw some symbol with my blood

I then heal my wound then summon Yawarakai-Te, the amount Senjutsu that Yawarakai-Te had is the basic I need to create Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone). I began to manipulate the life force from Yawarakai-Te, mixing it with my chakra. I clap my palm together before slowly extend it and there green-yellowish light orb on my palm then I place it on my blood on floor

"**Chu Bunshin no Jutsu!**" I said and my blood mixed with the light before slowly it swirling and formed into my clone. I panted a bit after using it. Blood Clone take 30% of my chakra and unlike **Kage Bunshin**, it won't back to me when the clone dispelled and in my condition that just got healed now, you can say it was bad time to using this not to mention I add more chakra to this so it can use Mangekyou Sharingan in order to break Koneko genjutsu...

I then turn to Azazel after calm my breath

"Lower the barrier in city, I will send my Blood Clone now..." I said and Azazel nodded

[Sure! Oh by the way, you create your own Lab eh? Hahaha what this? You become Scientist like me?]

"You can say so. I found quite useful devices.." I said and he perked at that

[Mind to share? I will share one of my data to you...] He said and I blinked

"I will give you the dagger that able to extract light not just from human, but also fallen angel and angel. What you will give to me in return?" I offered and he blinked

[Hmmm sound intriguing... The dagger that can extract light from angel... It will kill the victim doesn't it?]

"Of course. Without light element there no way fallen angel and angel can live, unlike human, your race lifespan are linked to light element..." I explained and he hummed

[Though I like to see the process... But I found it not useful... Maybe we can discuss more later... I will lower the barrier now, you can sent your clone.. See you later..] He said before he turn off the device and I nodded before hand the teleportation card that Azazel give to me to my clone and then he teleported

* * *

With Blood Clone (Kai POV)

After I got teleported by light, I slowly open my eyes and see Azazel in front of me.. Currently we are on... Where is this?

"This is secret basement of Kuoh Academy that I build..." Azazel said with proud tone and I merely give him deadpan look

"Do you have permission to build something like this?" I asked

"Of course I am!" He give me his proud grin before motion the basement with his hand "What your opinion about this?"

"It should be destroyed.." I answer bluntly immediately making his eyes twitched

"Che. Young man these day, they didn't have respect for their elder.." He grumbled and I rolled my eyes

"Respect is earned not given. By the way..." I paused and give punch to his stomach strongly make his eyes widened, before continue by hit using elbow to his face and slam to his head, burying him into the floor

"Why?..." He groan weakly

"That's for creating stupid song for my brother..." I said coldly before I narrowed my eyes further "And this for what you going to do in future!" I kick his head and burying him more deep before walked away from him

"I will meet you after the festival over..." I said before leaving and he give me thumb up from ground. I let out sigh then walk away to leave from this basement

That troublesome Governor...

Few minute of walk, I see there some stairs so move my hand and do hand seal

"**Meisaigakure no Jutsu(Hiding with Camouflage Technique)**" I murmured before suddenly my body start to disappear. This is one of technique that I manage to gain from Madara memory when he fighting Nidaime Tsuchikage

Seeing myself can't be seen anymore, I nodded before go upstairs and I notice I was near old school building

BANG! BANG!

The sound of blank gun shots echoes in the sky. Then the announcements for the programme could be heard.

[It is the three-legged race. People participating, please line up at the starting point.]

Oh, so it about to start huh? I about to fasted my step so I not late, but then I sense someone running. I focus my eyes and see it was Nii-san who running and I let out little smile before follow him silently

[Now the three-legged race for the class match for the second year is about to start.]

Ah. It was started already. I then see Nii-san already came out to the school so I follow him. I then see he go through tent with Rias behind him. I slowed my movement so they not notice me and follow Rias from behind

I then see Saji in tent and continue walk following Nii-san, then see he go to middle line and also see Asia.. She is about to get her foot tied with another guy that I not recognize, must be from Nii-san class and she looks sad. Nii-san seeing this shouted

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia noticed his shout. She looks around and found him. She shouts with a smile where she is seem about to cry

"Ise-san!"

I can't help but inwardly chuckle when see he finally arrived at Asia's place and then say it to the guy from his class.

"Sorry, I will run."

He then pats on Nii-san shoulder.

"Of course! Go and run with Asia-san!"

I see he duck down and tied his leg with Asia's with a rope.

"Ise-san! You came for me!"

"Of course. I am Asia's Ise after all, you know? I will definitely come to Asia's need."

Ah, she looks like she is about to cry again. Asia's cry baby side never gets cured. She always like that even when she with me...

"It's the next race!"

Then it was their turn.

I can't help but feel jealous when see they hold each other's hip and made a posture to run anytime.

BANG!

The empty gun shot echoes through the sky and it started

"Let's go! Asia!"

"Yes!"

Oooh, their combination not bad, they ran very fast

"Ise! Asia! Get first place!"

"You can do it!"

Rias and Akeno gave them a cheer!

"Ise-kun! Asia-san! You can aim for first place!"

"Ise! Asia! Goooooo!"

"Do your best both of you!"

Kiba, Xenovia and Irina also gave them a cheer!

"Ise-sempai! Asia-sempai!"

"Please do your best!"

Gasper also shouted loudly. Even Koneko has high spirits. I then notice Azazel stand on my side and yelled

"I won't let you off the hook if you lose!"

He must be know I'm here that's why he stand on my side. Well this technique still can be seen from footstep and I sure only Azazel that notice me. I then turn and see Dad and Mom also cheer for them

"You came, Ise! I will record the part where you win!"

"Ise! Asia-chan! Do your best! Fight!"

I can't help but show bitter smile seeing them. They healthy as ever, thank God...

I see they keep running until

BANG!

Gunshot! They passed through the goal tape!

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Nii-san yelled and received the flag for first position, and he made a guts pose!

Hahaha, look! Asia and I can run fast!

"Yeah! We did it Asia!"

"Yes! We did it, Ise-san!"

Asia and he took each others hand! I can't help but let out little giggle that only Azazel hear me. I then see suddenly Nii-san about to fall and Asia support him

"He just got up from lethargic state, it just normal.." Azazel whispered to me and I give pat to his shoulder indicating I understand

"Wait for me in front of toilet for woman..." I whispered to Azazel and he nodded with smirk make me rolled my eyes before turn my attention back to Nii-san and Asia

I see they seem walk away and silently follow them. Suddenly I don't know either is fate that playing or what Asia seem turn to my direction. I seeing this blinked, Asia seem standing there as if she waiting for me and her eyes focused on my direction

I rolled my eyes while let out soft sigh and turn to make sure no one see my direction. When I found none, I reveal myself for few seconds and waved to her with smile

When she see me her eyes widened and I give her warm smile with thumb up before make myself invisible again quickly

I can see she mouthed "Kai-san" and it seem gain Nii-san attention too as he turn to my direction but I already become invisible so he not notice me

I then walk to find Koneko and soon I found her talking with Gasper. I then whispered to her ear while touch her back neck and channel chakra so she back to my influence

"Meet me in front of woman toilet now..."

Koneko seem froze for moment before she nodded

"Gya-kun, I will go to toilet..." She said as she turn to go before Gasper able to reply.

I follow her to the toilet and see Azazel is there. I make Tiger hand seal and then I become visible

"No one watching us right?" I asked Azazel

"Don't worry I already put invisible barrier that will warn us if someone near." Azazel said with wave his hand and I nod before turn to Koneko who watching me with hollow eyes. My raven eyes slowly become crimson with tomoe before morphed again into Mangekyou and I stare to her eyes

I slowly break the genjutsu I put on her and she slowly close her eyes and fall asleep. I quickly caught her before she fall to the ground

"You can alter her memory now. Remove the part where she see me before fighting Diodora..." I said and Azazel nod before magic circle appear on his hand and he touch Koneko head then almost 2 minute he remove his hand

"Sorry it little long, since the memory was 5 days ago I need to search it first.." He said and I nodded

"Its fine. Anyway she will wake up soon, I will take my leave then since she will able to recognize me if I near you though she still didn't know my life force signature but I prefer the safest way..." I told him as I hand Koneko to him and he nodded

"Sirzechs and Grayfia waiting you at Headmaster office..." He said and I blinked

"I didn't want to meet them Azazel. I-"

"You what Kai?"

I freeze in my place before slowly turn my head and see Grayfia standing. I turn back and see Azazel had mischievous smirk

"I will put you into illusion where you surrounded by Gay later. Mark. My. Word..." I said coldly and he become pale

"Now, Kai not need to be hasty. Vengeance is not good for your health.." Azazel said nervously to me

"I will tell Shemhaza about your secret..." I continued and he become more pale before gulped

"Alright! Alright! What you want then?" He asked and I smirked

"Data about Shield of Blaster.." I said and he blinked. Yes, I need data about Shield of Blaster, the data that Vali stolen is old one and who know maybe there update?

"I see... I also been told you had strange shield, so you had 3 Sacred Gear then huh? Isn't it something rare? Fufufu. No it more 4 plus your eyes, you had 2 rare Sacred Gear, 1 low-tier Longinus and 1 high-class. You really something Kai. How about come to my lab and-"

"Hello Shemhaza?" I said as I talk to my cell phone

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Azazel yelled in panic "You ungrateful and asshole.." He grumbled before he put Koneko on his shoulder and open dimensional pocket then pull out some... Little box?

"Here.. This isn't just ordinary box. This actually a computer that connected to my data research on Grigori.. However you can't open the data without my permission, but we can contact each other using this. I will send the data about Shield of Blaster to you through this..." He said and I nodded

"Thank you Azazel.." I said with little smirk and he rolled his eyes

"Save your sarcasm, brat.." He replied

"EHEM!"

I become pale when hear Grayfia clear her voice, oh crap I forgot she still there! I gulped mentally and turn to her with my best stoic face, what? I have reputation to guard!

"Yes Grayfia-san?" I asked with my stoically and she narrowed her eyes

"Sirzechs-sama wish to speak to you. He are on Headmaster office right now..." She told me

"I see... Please lead the way then.. Shall I use something to hide myself?" I asked

"Yes, here the cloak that Sirzechs-sama made. It will give you ability to become invisible.." She said as she hand me some cape and I blinked

"Let me guess, he watched Harry Potter so he create one right?" I deadpanned and Azazel snorted even for moment I see Grayfia lips twitched to upward before back to her stoic face

"Yes.." She said and I sighed before put it on

"Lead the way then..." I said and she nodded before she turn to Azazel

"I will catch up to you two later, now I have to place Koneko somewhere.." Azazel said and Grayfia nodded again

"Farewell then, please follow me Kai.." She said before she walk away following her

We keep walking and passing few people that I knew

"Ah Grayfia-san.."

I turn and see Sona approaching Grayfia, I can't help but smile seeing her

"Hello Sona-sama. How are you?" Grayfia greet back

"I'm fine, where you going?"

"I want to meet Sirzechs-sama in headmaster office. How about you?"

"Rias called me, she said want to talk about her match against Sairaorg and my match against Agares..." Sona smiled and Grayfia nodded

"I see... I wish the best for you two then.." Grayfia said and Sona nod back before she glance to my direction for moment

? Does she recognize me? I was sure already hide my presence using Senjutsu at my best

"If there nothing left to talk I will go to headmaster office then.." Grayfia said as if she seem notice Sona gaze. Sona blinked before she push her glasses up

"Ah? U-Uh right then. I see you later Grayfia.." Sona said and Grayfia bowed

"Yes Sona-sama..." She said before walk and I follow her from behind

'I didn't sense something strange but... Something tell me there something behind Grayfia...' Sona thought with narrowed eyes as she staring at Grayfia back who walking. She slowly lift her hand to touch Grayfia from behind but somehow found herself reluctant... Decide it maybe just her feeling she then turn and process to go to Old Building

* * *

Headmaster Office

I enter the office and see behind the desk there Sirzechs, Grayfia immediately went to his side and I remove my cloak

"Hello Kai-kun, how are your wound?" He smiled and I smile back

"I'm fine Sirzechs-sama. Just little sore now.. But I will survive.." I said and he scowl

"You sure? Don't too hard on yourself Kai-kun, how about your left arm?" Sirzechs asked in worry tone and I merely wave my hand

"Your worry is noted Sirzechs-sama but I really fine.. My left arm is fine, see?" I waved my left arm and flex it finger to show I fine

"How about another injury?" Grayfia asked me

"Nothing fatal. It already healed completely." I smile to her

"He was tough bastard Grayfia, he will fine!"

I turn and see Azazel entering the office with smirk

"You the one who write the information about me in News right?" I asked and he nodded

"Not just me but also Sirzechs..." Azazel replied and I turn to Sirzechs who nodded

"We try our best to hide your ability to ensure your survival Kai-kun. But since there too many spectator on battlefield yesterday. We can't hide too much..." Sirzechs said to me and I give him bitter smile

"Its fine, Sirzechs-sama. I won't mind actually if you give all information about me.. But thank you for your cover.."

Sirzechs wave his hand with warm smile

"No. Don't saying that, we just do what we can... Anyway, is there news about Khaos Brigade?" He asked and I put serious face

"Well... For Old Satan faction... Shalba actually not dead like what you guys think. He survive..." I said and notice everyone face turn to grim "But he in deep coma.. And there possibility he won't wake up anymore.."

That seem manage to relieve them. Sirzechs then gesture me to continue

"Currently there no big activity in Khaos Brigade since Old Satan faction are basically the larger faction in Khaos Brigade and Hero Faction being the second... However... It seem Hero Faction still busy gathering member and didn't act..." I reported and Sirzechs scowled before he pull out some paper and read it

"According to you, the leader of Hero Faction are possessor of True Longinus and descendant of Cao Cao from Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms... Or Cao Cao, Hero of Chaos..." Sirzechs said and I nodded

"Yes. There no mistake, his skill is... He strong... I can say he are on Azazel, level... No he maybe can go toe on toe with Azazel.. The other is Sig, the wielder of Gram and descendant of dragon-slaying hero Sigurd. Heracles, descendant of Greek Hero Heracles, son of Zeus, Jeanne the descendant of Joan d Arc. Leonardo, the possessor of Annilihation Maker. Georg the descendant of Johann Georg Faust, the human who contracted with the legendary devil Mephistopheles and also wielder of Dimensional Lost." I replied and Azazel scowled

"That was bunch of troublesome brat. 3 of them are wielder of Longinus... And high-tier too..." Azazel said and I nodded

"For Heracles, Sig, and Jeanne. I think they are high-class devil level or stronger at least... However the main threat is not them.. But Cao Cao..." I said sternly

"There something other than his True Longinus?" Grayfia asked

"Yes.. He are... Genius... His mind is just like his ancestor.. Sharp, smart, calculating and very perceptive..." I said grimly and Sirzechs narrowed his eyes

"Is that so... Farewell, is there anything you want to report?" He asked me

"Yes... It seem the rumor Khaos Brigade resurrecting dragon is true... But I don't know what dragon they revive..." I said and everyone eyes widened

"I see... It become more dangerous... Have you find anything about these dragon?"

"No... Whoever the culprit, he very... Manipulative and dangerous..."

Sirzechs let out sigh while rub his temple. It seem he really had so much in mind. Well can't blame him, Khaos Brigade are really dangerous enemy.. If I on his position I will get headache too

"Farewell, is that all the information you manage to gather?" He asked and I nodded

"I will contact you all if there something new Sirzechs-sama... Now if it done may I leave?" I asked and Sirzechs smiled

"If you didn't mind. I want to have some tea and talk with you.." He said

"Apologize Sirzechs-sama but I just a clone. There no-"

"It just simple talk. Surely you didn't mind right?" He asked with smile and I blinked

"You need to relax Kai. Even you just clone, the memories will return to the original right?" Grayfia also asked with smile and I about to open my mouth to reply but Azazel slap my back

"Come on brat! You are 17 years old! At least lighten up a little! Geez you really stuffy brat.." He said with smirk and I stare to Sirzechs who give me... Puppy eyes no jutsu and I can't help but sweatdropped, I let out soft sigh with smile

"I guess a tea will be appreciated.." I smiled

* * *

Meanwhile with Sona in Old Building

"So you think you going to win against Sairaorg?" Sona asked as she move her piece to Rias

"I don't know.. Ise are strong but... Sairaorg are stronger... But that doesn't mind I will give up.. How about you?" Rias asked back as she staring at the chessboard

"Seekvaira is smart.. I knew about her but... I think Kai still smarter than him..." Sona sighed and Rias blinked before move her piece

"You sure? Aren't your last match in chess against him is your win?" Rias asked and Sona shook her head

"Kai are... Sharp and very smart, trust me.. Our last match ended with my lost... 13 and 11 with he the one who 13... The first time I play with Kai, I manage to beat him but the second time he beat me.. Twice... I don't know but whenever Kai lose.. The next match against him will be couple times difficult... It as if he manage to learn everything just in one game.. Then make a good counter in next battle..." Sona said as she recall her battle against Kai and Rias scowled

"Well... I not the one who playing chess with him but if what you say true then... He really dangerous..." Rias sighed... She still troubled about Kai but she manage to move on at least

"About that... I overheard about Kai from... Azazel and your brother..." Sona said in low tone and move her piece make Rias blinked

"About Kai from Onii-sama? What they talking about Kai?" Rias asked

"It just... You do realize Azazel built some basement under Kuoh Academy right?" She deadpanned and Rias also had deadpan face

"Yeah. He told Ise already.. I don't know why Onii-sama let him build something like that.." Rias sighed

"When I accidentally found his basement... I heard he talk with your brother... Something about Kai are their biggest failure and mistake..." Sona said and Rias narrowed her eyes

"Failure and mistake?" Rias asked and Sona nodded

"Yes... They also say to protect Kai legacy... What they mean?" Sona asked to Rias and she scowled

"I don't know... Why don't you ask Azazel?" Rias asked and Sona sighed

"If I ask him, he will only dodge the question. It seem that topic is... Secret... That's why I want to ask your help to investigate this matter..." Sona replied

"You sure? Hyoudou Kai are criminal Sona, I knew you still had feeling to him but-"

"Don't you find his betrayal is strange? Think again.. I mean... Everything he did doesn't make sense!" Sona insisted and her tone become weak somehow

"Strange? What you mean? Isn't it clear what his intention? You didn't see him when he declare himself and tell us about the whole thing Sona..." Rias said sternly

"But don't you find it strange?! I mean there no way he able to lie to Kokabiel! And to tell Kokabiel to blow this city! I..." Sona stopped and bite her lower lip as she hung her head down.. She inside still believe in Kai... After she hear Azazel talk with Sirzechs she can't help but confused

"Sona... You didn't see him in battle.. I had see him fighting Ise who in Juggernaut Drive.. He even able to take down Ise in that form... And I doubt even Kokabiel will able to do that..." Rias said sternly and Sona take deep breath before let it out

"Perhaps you right... Sorry... It just I... He the first person I love..." Sona muttered sadly and Rias give her rival bitter smile

"I know Sona... I know..." Rias said as she comfort her rival

* * *

Few days later (Kai POV)

"So... What for this meeting?" I asked

Its been few days since my meeting with Sirzechs and Grayfia.. I already healed to the fullest and continue my training.

My armor also already been reforged and turn into armor shoulder, boots, gauntelts and mask...

Currently Outlaws members are on another meeting and this time we didn't invite Ophis. Currently Ojou-chan are playing with my clone in room

"Well... As you can see, Odin the Chief deity of Norse and leader of the Gods of Asgard are currently on Japan..." Vali said and we nodded. I heard from Azazel, Odin seem like to visit Japan and want to know more about it "Unfortunately there few individual who didn't like about this... And caused trouble to him..."

"And that individual is?" Arthur asked

"Loki the evil God from Norse..." Vali answered and this immediately caught our attention

"Battle against God?! Wohoo! It seem good!" Bikou grinned and I can't help but agree a little.. Fighting against God maybe can fun

...

Okay it seem this group rubbed off to me more than I thought...

**"Its not them.. Its-"**

No more about Uchiha blood, Madara.. I already bored on that..

**"Hn!"**

I sighed inwardly hearing this. And Vali continued his talk

"Yes. But that's not our motive.. As you can see Loki son, Fenrir, is a wolf that possess giant fangs that can kill a God, Satan and even a legendary Dragon..." Vali paused and smirked "I want to add him to our group..."

This brought surprise to us clearly

"And how you going to subdue him, Nya?" Kuroka asked and Vali hummed

"At first I plan to use Excalibur Ruler... But his power will decreased if we subjugated him using that... So..." Vali then turn to me with smirk and I narrowed my eyes. I see

"You want to use my Sharingan right?" I said in statement tone and he nodded

"Are his strength will decreased if you do that?" He asked and I hummed

"Honestly, I don't know... I never try it on that level creature... But let give it a try later..." I answered and he clap his hand

"Perfect! But then... There another problem... Actually its more like your problem Kai..." Vali said and I blinked

"What you mean?" I asked

"Well... There no way we can beat Loki alone for now so... We had to work together... With your brother..."

...

FUCK NO!

* * *

**Ooooooohhhh what this?! Kai start to doubting his path due to Madara influence! And his armor also gone! Boom! Bang! That's right there no more armor. It replaced by boots, gauntlets, armor shoulder and mask... The mask if you want to know it was Haku mask from Naruto except the Kiri symbol replaced by symbol of cursed seal of heaven**

**And what this?! It was Sona the one who heard Azazel talking! What going happen?! Are she going to trust Kai again or will she mark him as criminal and traitor?!**

**And what about Ophis feeling to Kai?! It seem she start to growing feeling to him! Hahahaha**

**Anyway, next chapter will be Kai reunion with Gremory and Sitri group!... Or will he refuse to join in Loki arc?!**

**Hahahaha! There too many mystery! Just wait next chapter!**

**Please review and favorite+follow xD**

**Ja Ne!**


	28. Reunion II

**Chapter 27. Reunion II  
**

* * *

Outlaws HQ (Kai POV)

I stare at the scene in front of me blankly... And leak out killing intent...

I can't believe what I SEE in front of ME! The NERVE THAT AZAZEL!

At my side Vali eyes twitched, Arthur mouth wide open, Ophis stare with usual blank face, Bikou and Kuroka grinned... And Le Fay... She

"SO COOOL!"

She squealed like fangirls...

I can't believe THIS really HAPPEN! Ughh! I really embarrassed!

[Fuhahahaha! This is finally your end! Chichiryuutei!]

A man dressed up as a Evil Guy was laughing loudly.

[What! There is no way that this Chichiryuutei will lose to the Army of Darkness!]

A Anime hero who looks identical to Nii-san goes through a magnificent transformation on the screen. That form is exactly the same as mine in Nii-san Balance-Breaker form.

"Nyahahahah! He made it! I don't believe that Song really turned into Japanese children Hero show! Nyahahaha! Oh it really funny!" Bikou laughed while pouncing the ground

"Nii-san..." I murmured with facepalm... I can't believe this! This! This! Actually HAPPEN!

**(*sob* *sob*... To... To become something like this... *sob* what happen to the prideful Heavenly Dragon?)**

?! Albion! Are you! Are you crying?! What the HECK?! It clear he crying! We can hear it with clear...

...

To think the prideful Heavenly Dragon that even can give God feeling of fear... Crying like this... Ugh...

**"Your brother are idiot and useless..."** Madara deadpanned from my mind

Yes he is... I won't decline it... But as much I hate it, that what make him into my brother...

**"Hn!"**

"Your brother are funny, Nya!" Kuroka said to me as she try her best to muffle laugh and I merely shook my head

"Does this mean Heavenly Dragon changed to Oppai Dragon?" Ophis ask with tilted her head

**(UOOOOOOO! UOOOOO! *SOB* *SOB* Even Ophis also saying that! UOOOO!)**

Albion weeping more when hear Ophis question and I smack my forehead. Way to go Ojou-chan

"Don't cry Albion... Kai, did you know how to handle something like this?" Vali ask me with troubled face make Kuroka and Bikou laughed more even Arthur snorted in amusement

What the heck?! Why the hell you asking me?! What am I?! Babysitter for dragon?! Ughhh.. Even I saying that in my head I can't help but pity him... How to handle this then? Uhh.. It better if someone talk to him.. Though I don't know how, that's why I become doctor in previous life not psychiatrist!

"Ughh... Albion... I know what your feeling.. Trust me I really am.." I said as I try to comfort him

(***sob* You *sob* do?)** He asked me in hopeful tone and I can't help but grimaced seeing the great Heavenly Dragon in this state

"Of course. That idiot in there are my brother! How did you think I take it?" I asked with forced smile and he sobbed

**(*sob* Y-Yeah... Y-You right.. *sob*... Crying won't *sob*... Settle this... But it just... *sob*.. To think the prideful Heavenly Dragon turned into this... *sob*...)** He sobbed like children and I can't help but pity him

**"It as if seeing Kyuubi crying... I must say I found it amusing."** Madara chuckle inside me

Well you are sadistic bastard, so I don't surprise

"Trust me I know... Look, I was the infamous **Akai-me no Shinokoutei (Red Eyed **D**eath Emperor)**... But my brother are Chichiryuutei! How do you think I take it? Trust me I knew your feeling! Let just forget it for now and sleep.. Maybe we can talk this to Azazel later..." I said calmly, right now it more like I talking to children rather than dragon!

**(Y-Yeah... Maybe that will work *sob*...)** Albion seem calmed down and I let out soft sigh.. That work... Lucky me, I really didn't think that will work

"Thank you Kai, I'm on your debt.." Vali also sighed in relief and I nodded

"*sigh* I trying my best Vali... But don't be happy... I sure this won't be the last time we see Albion be like this..." I said while rubbing my temple

"Chichiryuukou... It seem strange.." Ophis commented suddenly

**(UOOOOOO!)** Albion start to crying again and I smack my forehead while Bikou and Kuroka laughed more. Way to go Ojou-chan! Smooth move! Really!

"Kai... Please..." Vali said and I groaned before cross my fingers

"**Kage Bunshin.**" A clone appear on my side and he turn to Ophis

"Ojou-chan. Let's go to play... You can pick any game you want.." My clone said and Ophis had sparkle eyes

"Dynasty Warrior..." She said while go to upstairs and my clone follow her. I then turn to Divine Dividing and sighed

This going to take some time...

* * *

Later

"Where we going Kai?" Le Fay asked me

"Shopping.. The ingredient already need to be replaced so I can create dinner for us tonight.." I answered

"Oh! What we going cook tonight?" She asked again. Yes the only one who can cook in our group is me and Le Fay, but usually I the one who cook since I the adult though Le Fay helped me sometime

"It depend. What you want to eat?" I asked back

"Mmm... I actually fine by anything. Isn't it Bikou-sama and Kuroka-sama the one who arguing over food everytime?" Le Fay said and I blinked.. Ah right... Le Fay aren't too picky about food actually... Hmmm...

"We will eat English cuisine then..." I said and she blinked

"Eh? Wouldn't Kuroka-sama will protest?" She tilted her head

"Nope. And I don't care, I provide food for everyone even you. You always eat anything without protest so I will cook for you.." I smile a bit to her and she blushing. I must say my relationship to Le Fay lately seem distance, maybe it because I only with her in training time but not time like this

That also the reason why I ask her out with me now

"T-T-Thank you..." She stammered a bit and I put her hat up before ruffle her hair

"No problem Le Fay..." I said with little smile

We then entering the grocery shop and start to shopping

"Hmmm... Let see... This beef quality is..."

Le Fay staring at the beef that she hold while I look for vegetable.. I plan to cook roast beef for dinner today. I using Sharingan to see the vegetable and ingredient that I bought

Who know there maybe some strange virus or bacteria on the food. This eyes maybe can't be good as Byakugan but at least it can help me a little

**"To think the mighty Sharingan being used like this..."** Madara grumbled in my mind. He seem displeased by my act, not I care though

"Hmm... Let see... Milk, check. Bread, check. Egg, check. Fish, check. Cucumber, check. Potato, check..." I began to rant the list of shopping while Le Fay helping me by seeing the ingredient on shopping bag

"I think that's all Kai.." Le Fay smiled and I nodded

"Yes.. Let's go back then..." I answered as we go out from the grocery shop

"Say Kai. Would you like to make a pact with me?" She asked and I blinked

"Sure, why not? We will make it when we go home.." I nodded

"Hahaha.. Anyway Vali-sama said he going to hunt for Fenrir.. Are you going to participate or not?" She asked and I scowl for second but it quickly replaced by my stoic face

Yes, Vali ask me to come with him to subdue Fenrir but he going to work with Nii-san.. And that's why I hesitate.. I mean... Sure I can act as bad guy in front of them when fight but at conversation?! FUCK! It can blow my cover! I don't know what to do! Sure I can decline it but Vali technically are my leader, he also offer me place to join him in order to save Nii-san from Khaos Brigade...

"I still not decide it Le Fay... I afraid it will blow my cover..." I sigh a bit and Le Fay scowled

"Kai... Are you..." She gulped and her tone seem shake a bit "Are you have someone you love?"

I blinked... Once, twice before slowly chuckle

"Ah... Yes I have... But... As you can see there another girl that love me... And she said she didn't mind sharing me though now they won't love me anymore.." I said bitterly

"Eh? You mean, you okay to be sharing with?" She asked and I ruffle my hair while carrying shopping bag

"How you put it... Hmmm... I don't mind actually, though it kinda strange for me but as long the people around me happy then I'm fine..." I said and it was honest.. It not actually I being womanizer but it seem this world also influence me so... I actually found it somehow not... Troubled as it should be

"You too kind for your own good..." Le Fay murmured with little blush and I merely smirk a bit

"Thank you..." I said

We then continue walking for few minutes without any conversation.. Suddenly I feel some aura near the old house direction

Huh? What this? This isn't fallen angel, angel or devil aura... It another being... There so many of them! Around 40 or 50!

"Le Fay take this grocery. There someone waiting us in old house.." I said hand her the shopping bag

"Eh? You sure?" She asked in surprise and I nodded before active my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan then prepare myself for battle

We walk carefully and when I near old house I can sense the presence hide themselves...

"I will show myself if I were you..." I called before suddenly I surround by group. I then turn and see them then use Sharingan to see their real form

Their group are consist of.. Werewolf? Ah I see so they are European Monster huh? There Werewolf, Vampire, and what this? Orc, Goblin even there giant among them. Is that Cyclops and Ogre? There are 20 of the giant maybe..

"What do you want?" I asked calmly and one Vampire smirked then show me a paper of WANTED

"Greeting Akai-me no Shinokoutei... My name Edward, as you can see I was vampire and we are bounty hunter..." He smirked and I narrowed my eyes

"I see... So you want to collect my bounty huh? Well then I suggest you go home before I kill you all.. I not in mood to fight now..." I said boredly

"Ha! Big talk human! There hundred of us! And you alone with that little girl.. Hmm maybe after we done with you we can take that girl..." One Goblin licked his lip disgustingly and Le Fay shuddered seeing this

I glare to him and he see my eyes directly. Bad move.. I quickly trap him on genjutsu where I torture him and killing him instantly as he fell to the ground make everyone shocked and they growled to me

"Bastard! You going to pay for that!" One Orc roared and he dashed to me. I merely summon 3 holy swords and send it to him. He block it using his giant axe but suddenly I appear in front of him and my hand extended with Chidori then pierce his heart, killing him too

I remove the corpse coldly and kick it to the ground while wave my hand to clean the blood on it

"Le Fay! Put the barrier!" I commanded and she did quickly "Before we continue I got one question.." I paused and they glare to me.. A tense silence accompanied me and I allowed little smiles graces my face and add little killing intent to my voice "Does anyone want to leave?"

"Its nothing personal Akai-me no Shinokoutei.." Edward smirked as everyone slowly step forward

"I see... Then I also must say..." I paused as I grab some device and place it to my right arm before focus large amount of chakra to my leg and my Senjutsu are ready to active

"Its nothing personal..."

I appear in middle of them using **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** and my Senjutsu mode already active. I made 2 demonic swords on my hands quickly before spun and deliver slash to one of Goblin

"Why you!"

I ducked under slash before give sweep kick to one Orc then push myself with one hand and dodge another strike. I twist my body in air then summon giant holy-demonic broadsword in air then shoot it to one Ogre foreheads that almost hit me using hammer, killing him instantly

I slapped out a sword that almost slash me from behind without turn around then using bare hand caught the flat of a blade before step back and deliver elbow to the monster stomach behind me and grab it collar shirt then throw him to one Werewolf that dashed to me before I ducked and give sliding attack to one Werewolf that charged to me too. I quickly continue by uppercut that enchanted by chakra sending the werewolf upward but I quickly grab his leg before he flying then spin 360, using him as tool to protect me and I throw him away

I then sidestepped and dodge a slash from Goblin behind me before I spun and grab his neck then snap it easily, I drop his corpses and suddenly I got arrested from behind by Orc but I step forward, then tossing his body over my shoulder to one Werewolf that almost bite me and I create one demonic sword then throw it to the Orc head, killing him

"Uooorgghh!" One cyclops growled and smash his giant hammer to me. I give him bored look before channel chakra to my hand and stop it giant hammer with ease make his single eye widened. I didn't give him chance as I jump and create giant sword then stab it on his single eye make him screamed in pain

I stomp his head then use it as jumping, making me floating in sky then I create dozens of holy sword above me and rain it down to the group while twisting my body to dodge magic attack

The group immediately scattered and I Kawarimi myself with one sword then I quickly give elbow hit to one Werewolf before grab his jaw with two hands and tear him apart using chakra powered hands.

I move with fast then ducked under another slash and give uppercut to one Goblin then take his axe and throw it to one Werewolf that almost catch me. I jumped and deliver roundhouse kick to another Goblin then landed quickly and deliver knee attack to one Vampire that dashed to me before I grab his heads and twist his neck 180 degree then grab him and throw him to Orc that trying to ambush me

Sound of broken bone, flesh being pounced. Oh yes music in my ear, I duck under slash from Orc before grab his arm and give elbow attack to his shoulder, broke his bone immediately. I then grab him and tossing him away to another Orc before jump and do spinning kick, hitting many Goblin that try to attack me

I focus chakra on my leg and landed hard, creating a crater to where I stand and everyone seem paused and hesitate to attack me. I can clearly see there some fear in their eyes, I slowly stand while brush dust on my shoulder

"Shall we continue this dance?" I asked in emotionless tone and they tensed. Suddenly from behind a golden rope appear and bind me

"Ha! That rope is imbued with magic! Not even Ultimate-class devil, Tannin will able to break it with easy!" Edward smirked and I narrowed my eyes "Charge! Kill him now!"

The Goblin and Orc let out roar before dashed to me and I merely rolled my eyes

"Fool..." I muttered. When they get close suddenly my Susanoo appear in complete form with 4 swords on it hand then swing 360, repelling everyone

_**"GGRRAAAOOORRHHH!**"_ My Susanoo roared

"So that's the spectral warrior huh? Cyclops! Ogre! Your turn!" Edward commanded and the giants charged to me

My Susanoo then surrounded by many Ogre and Cyclops and they throwing chain, trying to bind it. Unfortunately for them my Susanoo are stronger than their expect so it easily free itself before deliver slash to one of Ogre head, cutting his head easily

The other giants roared and strike my Susanoo but my Susanoo not even crack. It strike back and slicing them like butter and kill them with ease

It even give wave attack to Werewolf, Orc and Goblin that trying to attack it, easily destroying them

Edward seem surprised seeing the power of my Susanoo. While he busy staring in awe and command his soldier. I take a look to the golden rope that bind me with Sharingan

So it was like that huh? This rope actually made to absorb the aura of the victim that got binded. The stronger the victim struggle, the tighten this bind. I smirk slightly

Well... Unfortunately there reason why Senjutsu are dangerous. It was poison and can't be mixed with anything. That's why Senjutsu are hard to learn.. All I need to do is let out Senjutsu aura from my body then feed it to this rope and

Crack!

The rope slowly turned into stone and with single move, the rope broken with ease

"WHAT?!" Edward screamed in shock seeing me

"Don't be surprise, such thing won't work to God.." I said coldly before I de-summon my Susanoo then continued by summon 2 holy swords on my hand

I charged to one Orb and slash him before I spin and block slash from another Orc before counter him with horizontal slash on stomach then I spin sword on my left and block another slash before I jumped and give vertical slash to the attacker.

3 Goblins roared and charge to me but I glare to them with EMS then cast genjutsu make them fear for moment. I move quickly and slash their throats before charged to one Ogre and summon 10 holy swords then launch it to him. It stabbed him and I summon giant Spear of Light around 4M and shoot it to his head killing him instantly

"Spear of Light?! What the hell?!" One Goblin shouted

I dashed to 2 Ogre and Cyclops, looks like the big one need to be killed first. I jumped and enchant my fist with chakra then hit one hammer that almost hit me making the Ogre eyes widened

"Impossible! This is made from Adamantine!" He shouted. Well not even Hokage Building can hold Tsunade superpower fist so it clearly not problem for me

I didn't bother to response and merely summon **Gooen Rasengan (Strong Flame Rasengan)** then drive it to his chest make he cry in agony. I quickly use his body as footing to jump in order to dodge a strike from another Ogre before I twisted and shoot his head using Spears of Light killing him instantly

While in air I notice many Vampire create magic circle and shoot magic to me. I then turn to them and perform Kawarimi then swap myself with poor Werewolf below me

As I landed, my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan moved with fast and give me view of all my enemy opponent next movement, I quickly summon 10 holy sword that circling me and it shoot toward all direction almost hit everyone and I dashed while grab two holy swords and duck under one slash then deliver horizontal slash to one Werewolf stomach then continued by slash on his back to make sure he dead.

I rise my leg and hit another Werewolf face with it before I kick him away then cut him in two and I flipped to the air to dodge several strike from Werewolf and throw my 2 holy swords to their foreheads killing 2 of them before I landed and turn around while summon demonic sword through my leg to stab one Orc that trying to ambush me from behind in head

"Regroup! Everyone! Do not engage in melee! Use magic!" Edward roared and every Vampire and some Orc then jump away and summon hundred of magic circle and shoot it to me

There many of them, thunder, fire, water, ice. I seeing this use sealless Kage Bunshin, summoning 2 clones and move through hand seals

**""Futon : Daitoppa! (Wind Release : Great Breakthrough)""** both clones shouted and summon massive whirlwind while I move another hand seals. I put many chakra on my throat and

**"Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku! (Fire Release : Great Fire Annilihation)"** I spew out 30M wide green-yellowish flame and it turned into 100M when combined with Daitoppa. The flame of Senjutsu easily burn all spells they shoot even few unlucky monster got burned alive by my flame when it pierce through their barrier I then proceed by move to another hand seals and my clone follow me

**"Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)"** We summon hundred of 1M size flame ball to them and they quickly summon defensive spell to defend themselves. I narrowed my eyes.. This had been gone too long.. My Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan spinning and...

**"Amaterasu!"** I declared and immediately one Ogre that I look got burned alive and I quickly move the flame to all of them. I keep move my gaze and burning all of enemy that staying in melee and also some that ranged

'I-Impossible! I knew he are good but! This! This is madness! This! This is massacre! We are high-class Werewolf, Goblin, Orc and Vampire! Our Werewolf speed is even faster than High-class devil but he able to read their movement just like that?! Heck! Our weapon is not normal but he shatter it using bare hand?! What the hell?! He fighting us like we some beginner rather than warrior! What the hell is he?! Is he really a human?! Such thing is impossible! He can't be human!' Edward thought with fear as he staring at the massacre of his group

'In... Incredible...' Le Fay who watching Kai fighting only can stare at awe. Sure she knew Kai are strong since she always watching him training, but this! This definitely on whole different level!

Kai fight unlike Vali who charged and somehow let himself getting hit, Kai fight like warrior of war! His movement! His attack! His defense! His technique! It so beautiful! As if you watching veteran war fighting against a children! It clear Kai now already stronger than her brother already! And it just 4 months ago they fight! Kai growth in 4 months really magnificent

After burned many of them using Amaterasu I danced in middle of what remain of them. There only... 10 left maybe.. 1 Ogre, 1 Cyclops, 3 Werewolf, 2 Orc, 3 Vampire, including Edward.. I ducked under claw of Werewolf and put my palm on his chest then

**"Chidori Eisou (Chidori Sharp Spear)"** I muttered and black lightning spear pierce his chest then continue and hit one Ogre. I extend my hand and then the spear shape turned into multiple blades, increasing the wounds and killing the Ogre.

One Goblin before said there hundred of them right? Well it mean 92 down 8 more to go, 1 Cyclops, 3 Vampire, 2 Werew-

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

1 Cyclops, 2 Vampire, and 2 Orc left

I paused and see there only 5 of them left and their whole body shaking violently

"W-What are you?!" Edward asked me, gone his arrogant face before and now replaced by pure fear

"Your death..." I said before suddenly dozen Spear of Light rained down from the sky and hit them.. Killing them all... I glance to one my clones who survive yawned in boredom after creating rain of light before "You may dispel" and he did

I let out little sigh seeing this. These people actually not bad.. But I just too good... Not mean arrogant but my instinct and reflex seem getting more better.. And they also attacked at heavy number, giving me advantage since I very good in melee combat and they having hard time to attack since they too many

The Werewolf speed actually on same level like Kiba.. Which I admit pretty good but I had often sparring with Vali that possess greater speed so my EMS can see it very clear...

**"I must say the show are quite good... Your fighting style close to mine... Remind me when I destroy the Alliance Shinobi the first time I been summoned by Edo Tensei."** Madara mused in my mind

I'm flattered to hear that from such legendary being

**"Shut your sarcasm Boy! Youngster this day, never show respect to his elder.."** Madara grumbled and I rolled my eyes inwardly

Broken from my thought, I turn to see Le Fay waiting me and the barrier slowly gone

"Kai! Are you fine?" Le Fay asked me

"I'm fine, how the grocery?" I asked, I hope they are fine. I don't want go back to shopping

'He just got attacked and that the one he worry about?' Le Fay sweatdropped seeing Kai antic "They fine.. Hehehe..."

"Good it mean I didn't need to go shopping again just like before..." I said and Le Fay blinked

"Again? You mean you had been attacked when shopping before?" Le Fay asked me

"Yes... This the 3rd time... The 2nd was few days before the attack to my brother group... By Old Satan faction... Again..." I sighed as I recall the attack. After Azrael attack there another one and they bring one Ultimate-class devil this time... I immediately use Susanoo and with Amaterasu manage to caught his guard off then killing him instantly

"Oh..." Le Fay just saying that it seem she still surprised

"Anyway. It mean we need to move our hiding place. This place already been found out... Let tell Vali about this.." I said

"Yes!" She nodded before she suddenly blushed "A-Ano... Kai..."

She seem nervous.. What's wrong?

"Yes?" I asked

"A-Anoo... Thanks for defending me when that Goblin saying indecent thing to me..." She said shyly and I blinked...

Oh God! She very cute when act like this damn it! I almost glomp her to big hug seeing her like this

Keyword : Almost

"Its not problem... Everyone on our group will do the same.." I said and she seem deflated for moment. I sigh a bit seeing this and want to caress her cheeks but then I realize my hand covered with blood

Oh well.. Maybe later

"Let's go home..." I said and she nodded. I suddenly stopped in middle of walk and Le Fay turn to me

"Kai?" She called. I merely blur away using Shunshin and appear in front of Goblin who hide behind the tree

"Now... What should I do to you..." I said as I summon another demonic sword, ready to cut his head

"Wait! Wait! Please let me go! I swear I will stop doing this job!" He begged as he kneel and tears streaming down on his face. I narrowed my eyes seeing this...

...

"Farewell... Tell this to every Bounty Hunter.. Do not provoked God..." I said and he nodded furiously

"Yes! Yes! Thank you for your kindness!"

"Now leave!" I ordered and he quickly ran. I then watch him until he leave before I blurred away and appear on Le Fay side again

"There one eh?" She asked and I nod

"Well yes, but it no use killing him. Sending him back to make people fear me and stop hunting me more better.." I said though I knew if there another Bounty Hunter that will come, it will be more troublesome than this

* * *

"I see... I will change the location then..." Vali said

I just reported to him about the attack, it was very dangerous they manage to find out where our teleported location actually. An army could ambush us if we not careful

"I suggest you change it now, Vali. Don't know how they can found out about it but if this keep going the next one that ambush me will the entire Army of Heaven or hundred of Valkyrie from Asgard.." I deadpan at the ambush part

"Don't worry I will, by the way. Are you going to participate in fighting Loki?" He asked me and I sigh

"You do realize I'm criminal that stole North treasure right?" I deadpanned more and he rolled his eyes

"They won't have a choice for now... It because Hero Faction attack making them busy.." Vali retorted

Right, there various attack of Hero Faction. It seem they cause quite ruckus. They seem planned something this ruckus only bait. I can't get close information about them because Cao Cao pretty careful... I must say Cao Cao are the most formidable foe I ever fight... Not in Brute battle but in Mind battle... His tactic and his strategy is flawless! Every time I close to gathering information about him his trace is gone! It as if he manage to know my step!

He already had his suspicious on me but luckily he still don't have enough proof to accuse me as traitor

"Odin himself seem really want to do negotiation with Shinto Gods. And of course they will help the Alliance of 3 faction later if the negotiation success..." Vali answered and I hummed

It actually pretty good plan... Using Hero Faction act as our advantage... It very good...

"Come on Kai, I knew you also interested to battling God... But not just that you also want to see your brother and comrades too.." Vali smile a bit to me and I sighed while rub my temple

"I risk my cover on that.." I said bitterly

"We facing God in here Kai.. I doubt your brother strong enough fight Loki along with Fenrir... Its fine if you didn't want to fight, just be there to make sure their safety..." Vali said and I blinked

That... Sounds logical... Its true, I doubt Rias Gremory group ready to fight Fenrir and Loki now... *sigh*

"You got me.. *sigh*... When we leave?" I asked him after paused

"In few days... Prepare yourself Kai, Fenrir are strong creature. He entering top 10 of the strongest living being in World for nothing.. His fang can even kill a God.. You should be careful.." Vali warned me and I nodded. I had read about Fenrir ability and his fang and claw is dangerous. It almost like Frostmourne hmm... Wait!

"Can I get piece of Fenrir fang?" I asked and Vali blinked before he chuckle

"I will break few of it when fighting him then." Vali said

Slowly grin appear on my face hearing this

* * *

Few days later

"Ready?" Vali asked me and he currently on Balance Breaker state

"Hell yeah!" Bikou grinned

"It will be interesting to fight a God.." Arthur added

"Nya! Can't wait to see Shirone again!" Kuroka squealed while wagging her tails

"Now Le Fay, Ojou-chan. Please wait here until we return okay?" I asked to Le Fay

Currently I was wearing dark-gray gauntlets of my armor complete with it armor shoulder and boots. Underneath it I wear black tank top with blue jeans. I also wear my cape since it got fixed with Ophis, strapped on my right hip is Frostmourne while Yawarakai-Te on my left

"It not fair! I have Gogz-kun! I also can fight." Le Fay pouted a bit

"Yes. But if you also leaving no one will watch this base. Please stay here with Ojou-chan.. Saphiron also staying here.." I said as the Undead Dragon on my side growl slightly

"I will at your care Le Fay-sama.." Saphiron bowed to Le Fay and she sighed

"Fine then..." Le Fay put sad face and I scowled a bit

"I will take you to another shopping later.." I said and she beamed at that while Ophis eyes twitched slightly

"Really?" Le Fay asked and I nodded

"I also want to go shopping..." Ophis suddely entering our conversation

"Eh? Er... Sure, sure. After I take Le Fay okay?" I asked with sweatdrop. I only go out to shopping once per week

"Hn!" Ophis nodded before shoot some glare to Le Fay who gladly reply it with her own glare

I let out sigh seeing this, great. Just what I need

"Stop bickering you two.. Ojou-chan, don't antagonize Le Fay, she mean no harm. Le Fay, you too, Ojou-chan won't bother you as long you stay as usual." I lectured and both lower their head with soft "Hai!"

I nodded in satisfaction before turn and see... Bikou and Kuroka smirk plus Arthur glare

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, nothing... Butler-san..." Bikou smirked and I did not like that smirk

"Let's go..." Arthur said stoically and I sighed inwardly he really protective big brother

We then turn and see Vali seem troubled not I can see it though since he wearing helmet but his aura speak that

"What's wrong?" I asked

"They already in middle of fight.." Vali spoke gravely and I blinked

"How you know that?" I asked

"I have my way... Let's go..." Vali commanded and Arthur open the portal using Caliburn while I rub bridge of my nose before put my mask on, it similar like Haku mask except the Kiri symbol replaced by Cursed Seal of Heaven Sasuke and it eye hole also slightly bigger so anyone can see my Sharingan in order for me to put them to genjutsu

* * *

With Ise earlier in battle against Loki and Fenrir (Ise POV)

"Don't touch heeeeeeeer!"

BANG!

I dashed in front of Buchou before Fenrir did, and I hit the wolf's face who came at her with godspeed!

…

Uwaa! I became shocked at my own decision! That's because I didn't move my body with my head just now! It's just that the giant wolf was about to head towards Buchou, so my body told me that I must protect Buchou!

When I realised it, I had hit the wolf!

"Ise…"

Buchou also seems shocked.

"Bu…Buchou! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"N-No, I'm okay. Thanks to you protecting me."

Phew. I became relieved and breathed out.

I don't know what actually happened but it seems like I was able to protect Buchou. That shitty wolf was trying to bite and then kill my Buchou!

The wolf which I had hit looks at me with a fine face.

…..It didn't work? Hahaha, this wolf is a tough one.

"Gough."

H….Huh? I had just vomited out a blood. W-What….?

I then realised the weird change in my body, and when I looked at the area around my stomach….there was a hole in the armour.

The moment I saw that I vomited out more blood from my mouth. Then intense pain comes to me.

"Ise!"

"Ise-kun!"

Buchou and Akeno-san made a scream like cry.

My stomach is hot… Ouccccch….. W-When was I wounded…?

When I looked at the wolf, the claws on its front left leg were covered in blood.

…..Did he also pierce through my armour just before I hit him…?

DAZZLE….

My body wavers while in air.

GRAB.

My body was about to collapse down but Kiba supports my body.

"Ise-kun. Let's heal it immediately with Asia-san's power!"

"Ise-san! Please come here quickly!"

Asia who is our healer says it while crying from the wagon. She's creating a healing aura in her hands. She must be trying to send the power of healing to me.

"No, I won't let you. Sekiryuutei, even if it was just for a moment you were able to follow Fenrir's movement. This is truly terrifying. I will get rid of you before you become a threat."

Loki tries to give an order to Fenrir again.

Being attacked again will be bad!

I can't dodge it! If I dodge then it will hit Buchou! I can't do that! I will protect Buchou! I'm scared of dying! But more than that I can't let Rias Gremory die!

"Lokkkkkkkki!"

Sensei and Barakiel-san each released a spear of light and holy-lightning at Loki with maximum output.

"Even without using Fenrir, just two mere fallen-angels won't be able to stand a chance against me."

A magic-circle with an equation I've never seen before becomes his shield which expands throughout the sky.

Sensei and Barakiel-san's attack was easily blocked.

"-! Norse magic! If I remember, their magic is more advanced than the magic of our religion! Just to be expected from the World that has greater magic and sorcery than our World!"

Sensei says that with disgust.

The two fallen angel leaders attacked at the same time, but it didn't work…!

So this is a God huh!

"Then I will use the same magic!"

BIIIIIIIIN!

Rossweisse-san activated many magic-circles which had the same equation as Loki's magic-circle, and released many attacks from them randomly! It seems like it's a full-burst attack!

It has a shocking power output! So Rossweisse-san is also quite a fighter! She is Odin the geezer's bodyguard, so it wouldn't be weird for her to have that much power.

Amazing. That person, is she talented at things like magic and sorcery?

BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BAAAAN!

Loki's defence magic-circles are activated around his whole body to defend him, and it easily blocks Rossweisse-san's attack!

It's even useless with the same magic!?

"Now, it is my turn."

Loki tries to swing his hand to the side…..

Fenrir's murderous intents increased along with it. Its emotionless and cold eyes are directed at us….

Koneko-chan and Xenovia step in front of the injured me and their master Buchou to act as our shield! Stop! It's useless! That's a wolf that cracked open my armour! Both of you won't be able to endure it!

My comrades are about to be killed! No! I don't want that! At this rate we will be annihilated! I don't want that! To end like this…..

While my head gets full with despair, a single light passes through my sight.

It went past the wolf at the speed of light….

**(Half Dimension!)**

KUBABABABABABAN!

The space distorts while having the Fenrir in the centre of it. Fenrir also has his movement sealed by the space distortion.

But soon it bites and tears apart the distortion made in the space with its fangs. A white-silver thing descends down between us and the wolf.

"Hyoudou Issei, are you okay?"

"Vali….."

The one that appeared in front of us is the Hakuryuukou Vali! That attack, I thought I had seen it somewhere, and it turned out to be this guy after all!

But that attack halves anything within its range. Just how powerful is that Fenrir who was directly hit by it and had his movement sealed for a second!?

"Oy oy, was the Oppai dragon wounded? Geez, he sure is a guy who I can't tell whether he is strong or weak!"

The one who came from the side riding on a golden cloud is Bikou.

…Why are these guys here?

"-! Oh my, so it's the Hakuryuukou huh!"

Loki smiles happily at Vali's appearance.

"How do you do, God of Evil Loki-dono. I am the Hakuryuukou Vali. I came here to eliminate you."

Hearing Vali's declaration of war, Loki makes an even more stronger smile….

"I see... I must say I'm satisfied seeing Two Heavenly Dragons.. But aren't there another man who interesting in your group?"

The moment Loki spoke that suddenly there another voice appear

"Loki, the Evil God of Norse... I been waiting to fight a God.."

That voice!

I try my best to tilted my head and see some figure descend from the sky, he wearing black tank-top with gray cape on his back, complete with armor on his shoulder, greaves, gauntlets and... Some strange mask with few red pattern on it and had 3 black tomoe symbol on it forehead

His appearance maybe different from the last time I see him but his voice! I knew who he is!

Loki seeing him got even wider smile

"The infamous Akai-me no Shinokoutei... I been heard about your debut.. I must say for Human you are very entertaining..."

"And I must say as God you not like what I expected... Your idea for Ragnarok is a fool..."

Kai tone are filled with insult and mockery. Loki smile vanish when hearing this

"And how about you? I've heard your idea about creating weapon and give it to human to destroying each other. Isn't it similar like my Ragnarok?"

"That's where our idea clashed idiot.. With my path human race will realize their own mistake since they the one who destroy their own world while you massacre human by using God power and that will making them carry hatred to God, my path will make them understand to each other through pain, suffering and fear!"

I can't believe it! Did he just insult God?! Loki gritted his teeth seeing this before he smirked and Fenrir dashed to Kai with unbelievable speed!

But to we shock suddenly a red-black bone and flame formed around him! And it formed into giant hand that caught Fenrir fast movement! The giant hand slam Fenrir to the ground before it drag Fenrir rudely in ground then throw the wolf back to Loki!

"Take care your pet Loki, mine is more... aggressive than yours.."

_**"GRRRAAAAAOOOORRRHHH!"**_

The giant skull that formed let out terrifying howl! It even send chill to my spine! Scary! That skeleton figure is almost like a Giant from horror movie!

Loki frowned before he slowly chuckle

"Indeed... Not just I had seeing the Two Heavenly Dragons. But I had meet a interesting human..I will retreat for today!"

Loki brings the wolf back to him. When Loki turns his robe, a big distortion is created within space, and it envelops around Loki and Fenrir.

"But, on the day of meeting the Gods of this country! I will come here once again! Odin! Next time, Fenrir and I will definitely tear the chief-God's throat!"

When Loki and the wolf, Fenrir, disappeared my mind went off….

-I have been losing blood a lot lately….

* * *

…When I woke up, I was being healed by Asia.

A warm green light envelops me, and it took away the pain in my stomach completely.

"…Asia, thank you."

I thanked Asia while looking in her eyes. Because I woke, Asia sheds a tear.

"Ise-san! I'm so glad!"

"….I can't die while leaving Asia, right?"

I hugged Asia back who started hugging me.

"…..Sempai, I'm glad you are safe."

So Koneko-chan also stayed with me. Since her hands are covered with ki, she must have been strengthening the natural healing ability within me.

"Thank you, Koneko-chan."

I pat Koneko-chan on her head.

"Yeah. I'm okay now. And where are Buchou and others?"

Only me, Asia, and Koneko-chan are inside the wagon.

"Rias-oneesama is talking outside with everyone. ….Also Hakuryuukou-san as well."

-!

That's right. Vali appeared at the end of the battle against Loki.

I lifted my body up slowly and left the wagon. It had already descended to the ground, and it was in the park near the Kuou Academy. Since it's still night, there is no presence of people.

I walked towards the location of Buchou, Sensei, Geezer and everyone else. I then heard Vali's voice.

"To make Odin's meeting successful, you will need to take down Loki correct?"

Vali says it without hesitation after looking around at everyone.

"You won't be able to fend off Loki and Fenrir with just these members. And also because of the Hero-faction's attack, the Underworld, Heaven, and Valhalla are in a ruckus. So they won't be able to send more people to your aid."

No one can argue back against his claim.

My eyes and Vali's eyes met. Vali makes a bitter smile, and everyone looks at me after seeing where Vali was looking.

"Ise! Are your wounds okay?"

"Yes, Buchou. I'm okay now. More than that…."

I looked at Vali. When I looked Bikou and Arthur, the Holy-King sword wielder, were behind him. And also Kuroka as well while Kai stand alone in corner of park and leaned to lamp street, he still wear his mask. It seemed like they were looking at our response.

"Are you telling me that you will defeat him?"

When I asked with a low tone, he shrugged his shoulder.

"It's unfortunate but even the current me won't be able to take on Loki and Fenrir at the same time."

….And that's your answer? You were talking proudly just now. He's useless since he said he can't defeat him by himself.

"But…."

Vali looks directly at me.

"It's a different story if the Two Heavenly Dragons were to join forces."

[-!]

Everyone including me became shocked at Vali's suggestion! The ones who aren't shocked are Vali and his comrades!

Of course we would be shocked! I never thought that he of all people would say that!

We became so shocked that we couldn't speak and Vali continues.

"For this battle, I'm saying I don't mind fighting alongside Hyoudou Issei."

* * *

Next day (Kai POV)

Everyone gathered at the spacious hall located at the basement of Hyoudou residence.

We the Outlaws, Gremory group + Irina, Azazel-sensei, Barakiel-san, and Sitri-group... The tension was... How could I say it

Very awkward...

As for me, my tension are super duper hyper triple double awkward... Yeah... Something like that...

Why?

Because most of people outside from Outlaws, staring at me who stand in corner of room...

I still wear my outfit complete with mask so they can't see my face but I sure they knew who I am...

Anyway, Odin the Chief God and Rose are contacting their homeland from another room. It also became a big problem for them since Loki came to Japan. And now then, we have already started discussing about the countermeasures against Loki.

The Maou Sirzechs-sama is also aware about this case we are having. This has also been passed to the heaven and the fallen-angel side. To make Odin meeting successful, it was decided for the Three-Alliances to cooperate and protect him.

Well... Heaven side and Odin himself VERY reluctant to let us help them... It because they have me... A SSS-rank criminal that been wanted in whole world...

Michael seem really dislike me but thanks for Azazel and Sirzechs, they manage to reassure him about me while Odin seem not too care but he show slight discomfort at my presence

Our opponent is a God. But the biggest problem is the wolf he is carrying with him. Fenrir.

A real monster which has power surpassing that of its father. A creature that on par Two Heavenly Dragons before they were sealed, and even Azazel and Tannin can't beat it one on one.

That mean just like what Vali said. Of course Nii-san Vali who can't pull out the full power of the Two Heavenly Dragons are no match for him.

And Reinforcements…. Is not an option just like what Vali and I thought... From every faction that is. The terror, where the Hero-faction are sending Sacred Gears users, is still continuing and each faction is in chaos because of it.

Each important area has the maximum alert on and it is a situation where they can't send any of their man power to us.

I already told Azazel before their assault few days ago that it purpose was to testing Sacred Gear user.. I also told him that Cao Cao doing experiment using Ophis Snake...

"First of all, Vali. What is your reason for cooperating with us?" Azazel who is standing in front of the whiteboard asks Vali a question which everyone from outside our group wanted to know.

Vali makes a creepy smirk and then speaks.

"I just want to fight Loki and Fenrir. Bikou and the others have already agreed to it. Does this reason not satisfy you?"

Hearing that, Azazel twitches his eyebrows with suspicions.

"Yeah, I'm not satisfied. But it's true that we want you as our manpower. Right now we are in a situation where each faction can't send their manpower to us because of the Hero-faction. There might be a connection between your team and the Hero-faction, but…. Due to your personality there is no way for you to cooperate with the Hero-faction."

"Yeah, we try not to get involved with each other as much as possible. I'm still planning to fight Loki and Fenrir even if we aren't able to get your cooperation. –Though if you don't cooperate with us, then we will still battle them while dragging all of you into it." Vali said with still creepy smirk. Its a threat, very clear.. And his act are very good one too.. I must admit I'm impressed, as expected from him

"It seemed like Sirzechs was also thinking hard about this, but he said he won't be able to turn down the offer of you who is the sole survivor of the descendants of Old-Maou. He sure is a naïve Maou, but I also think that it would be better to have you cooperate with us rather than letting you roam free." Azazel said bitterly

"Though there are more issues which we can't come to an agreement with each other." Rias said to Azazel. It seems like she has some complaints, but since the Maou who is the King of devils said that, Rias also won't be able to talk back.

"However..." Azazel then summon spears and pointed to me "You are another case Hyoudou Kai..."

Everyone glaring to me, the one from Gremory group had troubled face seeing me but Sitri group... Well, they glare like I am some criminal that massacre their family...

I hearing this merely tilted my head to his direction while leaned on wall lazily with crossed arm

"Your goal is not like Vali... You had another ambition... After what you did in Italy, Michael seem really want your head.. The deal on our agreement was we won't attack you if you not attack us but..." Azazel eyes turn to sharp and his spear glowing dangerously "I sure rather than helping us you prefer to waste your time with your weapon... So... What your reason for cooperating?"

Everyone seem prepared to battle when Azazel said that though they didn't move but their aura saying otherwise. I slowly stand and pull out something from dimensional pocket make everyone tensed, it was some baseball-size glowing orb

"This... Is prototype of the weapon I made..." I said and everyone tensed more "As I say, this is Prototype.. Still not complete.. This Orb contain energy that can make the whole region explode..."

This make everyone except Outlaws and Azazel pale

"Why you bring such dangerous thing in here then?!" Saji growled to me

"As you can see... Creating weapon to blow up Nation is very simple actually..." I answered while tossing the orb like it some baseball making them nervous

'Holy shit! He tossing a exploding orb like some toy?! Don't he afraid that will explode?!' Majority of people thought

"However... That explosion can be stopped by Gods and everyone... So I need to create not just explosion but also very strong attack.. Really strong so it can't be blocked by anyone.." I answered simply "Just like what Kokabiel did using Excalibur Magic..."

"So you wish to test it to Loki right?" Sona asked me and I turn to her

"Indeed, you are right Sona Sitri... This one is made from light magic using the data I gain from Shalba Beelzebub device, research about Sacred Gear and human weapon.." I answered calmly

"And what your source of light element?" Azazel asked me and I let out cold chuckle

"You think I was fool? I won't tell you all... But I will humor you by showing one of my sources..." I said before I extend my hand and light appear then blinding everyone. When it gone a single sword appear on my hand, make Xenovia and Irina eyes widened

"Thats Excalibur!" Irina said in shock and everyone also shocked hearing this

"Excalibur Ruler... Yes, I manage to gain one. This is the strongest Excalibur fragments..." I replied and Xenovia grit her teeth

"Where you get it?" She demanded

"Ah.. That was my secret... Though I also interested on Durandal... Maybe if I kill you it will choose me as it wielder.." I said with evil tone and I swear I can hear Madara laugh inside my head. Gremory group hearing this stand and made stance for battle, followed by Sitri group and Azazel

"Azazel-sensei! Just give order and we will kill him right now! This man is too dangerous to let alive!" Saji growled menacingly to me. Azazel look into me sharply though I can see clearly behind it sharp eyes he had stare that said with deadpan face "Should you provoke them like this?"

"No.. As much I want to kill him too but we had a deal... And I man of honor, if we broke it we are same like him then." Azazel said sternly as he lower his spear. Saji want to protest but stern glare from Azazel manage to silence him

"Well that's true... Don't worry I just say I interested. Doesn't mean I will kill you... For now..." I said mysteriously before put the glowing orb back to dimensional pocket. "Beside didn't I said I will repay my debt? Consider this as payment then..."

Hearing that, everyone seem satisfied at my last answer. Azazel sighed and rub his temple

"….Well, lets put this about Kai away for now. Now, lets move on to the countermeasure against Loki. I'm planning to ask a countermeasure about Loki and Fenrir to a certain someone."

"You are going to ask about Loki and Fenrir?" Vali asked

"Yeah, there is this guy who knows very well about those guys. So I will have him give information to us." Azazel answered

"Who is this person?" Nii-san said that while putting his hand up.

"One of the Five Dragon-Kings, 'Sleeping Dragon' Midgardsormr."

Midgardosrmr? Ah if I recall from the book I read about Norse mythology few days ago before come here he was the most bigger dragon that ever life... And also the most lazy one.. It say he only going to wake when the end of the world come

"Well, that's an obvious choice, but will Midgardsormr respond to our call?" Vali asked

"We will open the dragon-gate with the Two Heavenly Dragons, the power of the Dragon-King Fafnir, Vritra, and Tannin. We will just summon Midgardsormr's consciousness over there. His actual body is sleeping in the depths of the ocean in North Europe." Azazel answered his question. Ah so they want to use Dragon Gate huh?

"Is it me or am I…also included….? The truth is I feel pushed back because everyone else are monsters…." Saji asks that timidly. He does have the Sacred Gear of Vritra after all.

"Well, I will have you come as one of the factors needed. Leave the majority of it to me and the Two Heavenly Dragons. Hold on until I get in contact with Tannin. I will go and talk to Shemhaza about the countermeasure for this. You guys stay on stand-by until I come back. Barakiel, follow me."

"Roger that."

Azazel and Barakiel leave the hall after saying that.

The Occult research-club members, and the student council are left behind. And also the members of the Outlaws.

I then stand and walk while observing the house make everyone turn to me. I hummed still wearing my mask before turn to Rias

"One question Rias Gremory.."

Rias hearing this narrowed her eyes

"What is it?" She asked back

"Why you didn't turn this place to Palace already?" I asked in sarcasm and I can tell Rias eyes twitched, Kiba seem hold giggle, Nii-san snorted, Koneko mouth twitched upward, Asia giggling, Akeno only had her smiley face while Xenovia blinked

Under my mask I blinked, what so funny?

"Well... That's my father plan originally.. But I think its too much..." Rias answered me and I deadpanned

"This IS already too much..." I retorted and she merely glare to me while I only let out soft sigh under my mask

"Sekiryuutei!" Bikou puts his hand up.

"W-What?" Nii-san asked and Bikou give naughty smile

"Can I go to the indoor pool below this floor?"

I can't help but found Nii-san shocked face amused. I smirked slightly under my mask. Rias hearing this takes a step forward, and points her fingers at Bikou.

"Hey. This house belongs to me and the Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei. I won't allow you to do as you please." She said sternly. What a harsh attitude, well, we is mainly an enemy so that can't be helped I guess.

"Well... Actually this house is belong to Hyoudou and I technically are Hyoudou in blood.." I interjected make Rias glare to me

"Ah! Right! That mean I only need your permission, Switch princes here-"

SMACK!

Rias smacked Bikou's head very hard! And it made a huge sound too...

"Ouuuuuch! What was that for! Switch-princess!" Bikou talks back to Rias with teary eyes

"You! Because of you, I….am being called weird names in the Underworld!" Rias said as she has teary eyes and she seems super pissed. Can't blame her, even I will act like that if I were her

"Who cares. Oppai Dragon, I also watch that show. I'm honoured, since the name I gave is being used." Bikou just laughs loudly while having fun. He seems like he really is enjoying it deeply from his heart.

"Nggggggh! What should I do with you….!"

Rias seems like she doesn't like Bikou's attitude and her whole body is trembling. She is enveloped in a red-aura and she has a dangerous atmosphere around her.

I sighed while go to corner of room and creating Kage Bunshin before pull out chessboard and start to playing with my clone. This actually the thing I often do other than training

"What are you doing?"

I heard Sona asked me

"Playing..." I answered while move my piece and my clone stare at the chessboard for moment. Sona merely narrowed her eyes but she seem interested and watching me

My clone move his Knight and I narrowed my eyes. I about to stroke my chin but I realize I still wearing mask so I stopped

"I will move my Bishop if I were you..." She said to me and I smile under my mask

"Our mind is different Sona Sitri, but I will take your suggestion..." I said as I move my Bishop and I can tell Sona smile a little though I not see it but I can tell somehow

"Um... Kai..."

I let out sigh then turn to see Nii-san along with Asia, stand on Sona side

"Can't I play in peace? What?" I asked to him

"Uhh... How your left arm?" He asked me and I blinked before move my left arm and extend it finger then summon a tiny magic bullet to hit the wall make Asia yelped

"Fine..." I answered before turn and move my Pawn. Right now I try my best to stay calm and hold my emotion! Damn I need to get out from here!

"You didn't need to shoot bullet.." He grumbled before coughed "Umm... I... I want to say thank you..."

I blinked once, twice before turn to him and twitched my eyes under my mask. Nii-san seem notice my stare and he elaborated

"Well... You see... When I gone to Juggernaut Drive... You knock me down.. And I don't know but it seem you restore large amount of my lifespan... I shouldn't be able to life older than 100 years but... Thanks to you I can life in 110 years..." He said sheepishly with nervous smile and I merely stare at him blankly.. Well I really happy to be able to do that though I did that unconsciously

"I didn't recall to doing that... Must be only accident..." I replied in monotone and he wave his hand

"Regardless.. I still want to say thank you..." He smiled and I can't help but had bitter smile under my helmet

"Hn!" I grunted before turn back to chessboard

...

...

"I'd like to play in peace, did you guys mind not staring at me like that?" I asked as I turn and see the whole Gremory group and Student Council plus Irina staring at me, some of them even glare (*cough* Saji *cough*)

"Well, you had no right to demand thing from us.." Saji sneered and I blinked under my mask before slowly actived my Sharingan under my mask and it glowing slightly as I stare to Saji

"Should I put you into another nightmare?" I said in monotone and he grit his teeth

"You!" Saji step forward and about to approach me but Sona extend her hand to stop him

"Don't Saji..." Sona warned

"But Kaichou! He-"

"Saji, Azazel said we will need you to summon Midgarsormr. If you got hurt now, it will be problem.." Sona said sternly and Saji gritted his teeth then turn away not before give me glare

"I will keep my eye on you Kai..." Saji said dangerously and my eyes narrowed to smirk

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It mean I can cast nightmare to you anytime..." I replied in monotone. He glaring more to me hearing this

"We had done.." Azazel suddenly appear from the door and he turn to us "Vali, Ise, Saji let's go. This place is too little to summon Midgardsormr so we had to do it in another place..."

Vali close his book and stand before walk to Azazel, Saji also followed him and Nii-san give me one glance before also walk out following Azazel

Everyone after that seem gone back to their activity. I also stop playing chess since I can't play if anyone staring at me. I stand and move through hand seals

**"Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding with Camouflage Technique)"** I murmured before I slowly turn into invisible

"What are you doing?" Rias asked warily seeing I slowly disappear

"I will take a walk... I bored in here.. And I can't do anything in peace with you all staring at me..." I replied though I already become invisible

"Wait! At least bring someone with you!"

I didn't bother to reply since I already walk away and open the door before also leaving ignoring Rias yell again...

"I will follow him..." Koneko said as she stand and her ears twitching "I the only one who can sense his presence..."

Rias sighed and rub her temple but nodded

"Alright but be careful.." Rias warned. Bikou and Kuroka hearing this chuckle, gain everyone attention

"What so funny?" Akeno asked

"It just useless following him.." Bikou smirked

"Yeah.. Kai-chan, can go wherever he want.. You should knew this, Kai-chan mastery over Senjutsu is already beyond everyone thinking, not even I can sense his presence if he seriously want to hide, Nya!" Kuroka giggling make everyone surprised

"Its impossible. There no way Kai-sempai can master Senjutsu that great in short time!" Koneko declined and Kuroka merely shook her head

"Shirone, you didn't see him in battle or training, Nya! You all will knew if you see him training. Kai are very talented person! He mastered **Space Manipulation** only in week, Nya! He even mastered healing technique in one day!" Kuroka laughed brought more shock to everyone and Sona shift her glasses

'Somehow deep inside, I not surprise... Kai are really talented man... I already often spend time with him, the fact he beat me twice after one game in chess is proof that he are man who can learn his mistake with fast...' Sona thought grimly

"When the first time Kai join, he fight against Vali... And he beaten easily... But the next day they sparring again... Vali barely able to conscious and Kai was holding back that time.." Arthur explained as he recall the battle of Kai and Vali

"Hahaha! He even beat me in battle! You should knew Butler-san are second strongest in our group! He are Vali right hand and private bodyguard of Ophis!" Bikou laughed make everyone shocked more. Kai private bodyguard of Ophis?! How strong is Kai actually?!

Until something clicked on their head

"Butler-san?" Asia asked and Bikou blinked before inwardly cursed himself. He not suppose to tell them about Kai daily routine. It because Kai didn't want his cover to be blown, even now Arthur and Kuroka glare to him

"Ah right, Kai are our personal Chef! Without him we maybe going to eat instant cup noodles." Bikou chuckle sheepishly

Now everyone can't help but gobsmacked hearing this! An SSS-rank criminal that even feared by Maou are work as Butler in his place?! What the hell?!

"You sure you guys are terrorist?" Koneko asked with deadpan expression

"We maybe terrorist but we also living being. You should knew that.." Arthur answered calmly

* * *

With Kai

I was on my old room... I can't help but miss this room... For 15 years I live in this room... I smiled and remove my mask

Nii-san... Asia... Sona-sempai... Koneko... Rias-nee... Everyone...

Drip

Tears rolled from my eyes as I imagine all their faces... We are so close now... Yet also so far...

I sit on my bed and wipe away my tears with bitter smile before slowly put my mask back

I miss you all...

Huh? Someone coming?! From the aura, it not one of Gremory group or Student Council. I active my Meisaigakure no Jutsu again and turn off the lamp before hiding.. The door opened and reveal it was-!?

Mom?!

I see Mom entering the bed and turn on the lamp

She had sad expression on her face, and her eyes is hollow as she slowly walk toward the bed

What this?! Why she here?! Does she remember about me?! But Le Fay already remove her memories about me so it impossible!

Mom them take out something from her pocket, its that...

Picture of me and Nii-san... Where she got it?!

"I don't know who are you... When I ask Ise he said you are his friend that gone to other country... You two are very alike... As if you two are twin... And every time I see your picture I can't help but somehow this room calling me..." Mom said with bitter smile and I can't help but form tears on corner of my eyes

Even she had her memory erased... She... She still remember about me... Her feeling still demand her to come here...

"He said your name are Kuchiki Kai... Now if I thinking again, if I change your name to Hyoudou Kai... It seem fitting right? What you say? Fufufu, even my husband also agree with me... He told me he also visit this room sometime and strangely he didn't know why he did that... I don't know who are you but..." She smiled and tears formed on her eyes "I can't help but think you as someone close to me.."

That's it...

Tears rolled on my eyes freely and I try my best to not let go my control over my Jutsu... I can't stop the tears that down to my faces

Mom... Dad... I miss you... I...

I grit my teeth and my whole body shaking... I can't keep staying in here... I will lose focus... Mom... Dad...

Mom wipe her tears away before she slowly stand from bed and turn off the lamp then go to the door but not before glance to bed over her shoulder

"Good night... Kai-kun..." She said before closing the door. I slowly fall to my knee and my Jutsu released

I began to sobbed as I remove my mask and choked on my tears

Mom... Dad... I love you two... Thank you... Thank you for still love me even your memory already erased... I love you two...

Mark my word... I won't let harm come to Nii-san and Asia... And you two... I will protect you two from shadow... Until Nii-san strong enough... I swear!

Deep inside Kai mind Madara who watching the scene frowned

'Che... This really unexpected... Now manipulate him to dark path will be more difficult...' Madara frowned as he see Kai desire to stay in his path growing stronger

Oh well... This just one obstacle... He will manage to pass through it... Kai will become what he planned... He will feed Shinju Chakra all Gods in this world and become Shinju reborn in here then absorb Great Red and trap this world into Infinite Tsukuyomi and become the REAL GOD in this world

* * *

**Eaaaa! What this? Kai become Albion counselor? LOL! Poor Kai, he will become busy helping Albion by hearing his whining, wkwkwkwk  
**

**OK so in this chapter we see Kai power in battle against hundred mercenary. As you can see Kai body are not like normal human in this world.**

**His body born with Chakra Coils like in Naruto world that's why he can control chakra like Tsunade in Naruto world and his chakra is from Juubi chakra which make him actually Bijuu in human form rather than normal Shinobi**

**That's why his defense is above average human but one good hit still able to finish him. His fight is similar like when Madara against Shinobi Alliance when he being reborned in the world through Edo Tensei at first**

**And no he not OP, sure he got stronger but as you can see his enemy is not actually too strong but in number they will able to defeat Ultimate class monster. Even Cao Cao will able to do that too in fight without breaking sweat. Heck, Azazel overpower Cattleya with ease! She are ultimate class devil before drink Ophis Snake!**

**And we can see too Kai awkward moment when reunion with everyone. He didn't know how to interact with them in future!**

**And also Kai "meeting" with his parents seem influence his path! He walk in his own path and Madara did not like this! What Madara going to do in future then?!**

**Next chapter will be more moment of Kai with all his old friends and begin of battle against Loki, I actually had plan to surprise you guys but still thinking either it good idea or not.. Oh well I will see it later!**

**See you next chapter! Please Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite! Nyahahaha**

**Ja Ne!**


	29. Conflict of Gremory and Sitri

**Chapter 28. Conflict of Gremory and Sitri**

* * *

Kai POV

The next morning. We finished our breakfast and gathered at the hall in the basement. Sitri and Gremory group didn't go to school today.

I leaning on wall in corner of hall with my outfit complete with it mask. I tilt my head slightly to see everyone

Bikou and Kuroka relax as usual, Arthur sit while drink tea, and Vali reading a book

I can tell all Kuoh Academy member seem feeling little down... It seem they want to go school, especially Sona. Well giving her position as Student Council President it just natural

Can't blame them, we actually still young and yet. We live in War era and forced to fighting... So it just natural if they want to spend their time in peace.. Even I also miss school life

I bend my neck to another side.. I see Koneko and Asia who still looking into me with sad face. Asia and Koneko give me sad smile, under my mask I gladly return it to them but outside I merely turn my head, refusing to meet their faces

The door open and Azazel appear while muttering with unpleasant face

"Here is the present from Odin the geezer. The replica of Mjölnir. Geez, that shitty geezer was actually hiding this thing. But that Midgardsormr, I can't believe he actually knew about this."

I turn and see a... Normal hammer. It has gorgeous ornament and design though

"Is it that amazing?" Nii-san asked Azazel

"It is the replica of the legendary weapon wielded by the Norse Thunder-God, Thor. This has the lightning of God running through it." Azazel , that sounds amazing.

"Yes, Odin-sama said he will lend this replica of Mjölnir to Sekiryuutei-san. Here you go." Rose said as she hand Nii-san the hammer. "Please send your aura through it."

After hearing that Nii-san immediately insert his demonic-powers very strongly in it….

FLASH!

A single flash. After that, the hammer gradually starts to get bigger….

BANG!

It became a gigantic hammer which exceeds my height, and it dropped down on the ground. Putting the grip aside, the head part of the hammer became insanely big and the whole hall shakes because of the impact.

…..It dug itself onto the ground because of its intense weight.

I see Nii-san try to move it but that thing didn't even twitch.. Hmm maybe if he in Balance Breaker, he can lift it up

"Hey hey hey. You put too much aura into it. Keep it down."

Azazel says it while making a sigh and when Nii-san did as he told the hammer got smaller and became a size just right for his it seem the weight hasn't changed seeing Nii-san can't lift it

"You should be able to lift it in your Balance-Breaker state. Anyway, just stop for now." Azazel said and Nii-san let go the hammer after that, then it returned to the original size.

"Even if it's a replica it has the power close to the real thing. Normally, it can only be used by God, but with Barakiel's help we made it so even devils can use this temporarily. Don't swing it around randomly okay? The whole area around this place will vanish because of the high energy of thunder."

"Seriously!? Uwaa, scary!" Nii-san said as he backing down a bit. I then use Senjutsu to sense it aura

When I sense it suddenly the hammer twitched before it size growth into human size and fly to me with fast!

SWOOOSH!

My eyes widened I quickly summon Susanoo hand and block the hammer!

BANGGGG!

The sound echoed in hall and the hammer let out pale blue lightning aura!

Everyone become shocked when seeing this, even I can't help but shocked!

What the fucking hell just happen?! I slowly drop the hammer and it return to it normal size

"What did you do?!" Rose asked with sharp tone and I narrowed my eyes

"That my question... I just trying to sense it energy but suddenly it fly to me.." I answered

"That... Doesn't make sense... You only try to sense it using Senjutsu right?" Azazel asked with narrowed eyes and I nodded

**"Hooo... Interesting..."**

What is it Madara? What you know?

**"It seem this hammer is psuedo of Primordial God essence... Because it not like Odin and the other who already turn to living being this hammer get absorbed by Shinju chakra inside you..."** Madara answered and my eyes widened

Wait a minute! What you mean by that?!

**"As you can see your Shinju chakra is actually a chakra that eat anything in order to restore itself back into Shinju. It eat any essence of Primordial God that left. Since this world Primordial God is dissipate into another being like Gods and Buddha, that mean the replica of that fake hammer is psuedo God... You remember Kinkaku and Ginkaku that eat Kyuubi flesh and gain his power? This hammer same like that."**

Huh? I don't get it, if it like that then how did my body survive? I mean surely that strong energy can't be contained by my body

Madara hearing this sighed and I can't tell he seem not pleased

**"It looks like I overestimate your intelligence, you really your brother twin"**

My eyes twitched hearing this, well I'm not the one who trapped inside someone body and can check it freely so forgive me

**"Shut your sarcasm Boy! Listen, your body maybe human body, but it just a body! The truth is you can be considered Pseudo-God already because Shinju chakra running in your body. It chakra modified your body and plant Chakra Coil, making you different from all being in this world... How do I put it.. Ah yes imagine you are ball of lava that been covered by iron skin, yes it like that..."**

Wait! Wait! Now I'm scared! I'm not going to explode then right?! If what your analog say true then I will explode if I dead!

**'Maybe... But if what I think is true then, that mean it will bring good thing to me and you don't need to know... It will become back up plan...' **Madara thought with smirk** "Hmmm, wrong analog then, well that not important, anyway all you need to know is you won't explode. All it power only going to transported to your body, and of course you will had ability to use lightning God..."**

I narrowed my eyes under my mask... Something is fishy... It very clear... I can't help but I feel forget something very important... For now..

You said Shinju chakra need to eat another God and Buddha right? Then what happen if I eat one?

**"You will become God..."**

My eyes widened hearing that. Me? Become a God?! Such thing is possible?

**"Of course, you have part of God power, all you need is their body! After you feed them to Shinju Chakra you will change.. But to become full Primordial God, you will need... Maybe all God or Buddha in this world... Or... Father of all God and Buddha in here... Like one who in Greek, what he name? Ah right Khronos, father of all Greek God... You need to consume all Father of Mythology, from Greek, Roman, Chinese, Buddha.. Everyhting.. Though if you have consume one you will get the other with easy..."**

I see... You said before my body is filled with God power right? How could it be? I only train in Senjutsu for how long? Only 4 years.. I only feed the Shinju chakra inside me for 4 years. How could it be so strong now?

**"Well. Thanks to Ophis for that, it seem the energy you eat from her giving you more strength... That Lucifer Boy, said she created from nothing right? Then it also can mean she was one of... Mother of Gods.. And she had large portion of Primordial God essence, similar like Kyuubi who the strongest among Tailed Beast..."**

That... That explained a lot... Why Ophis consider as the second strongest being is because she was Mother of Gods, except she didn't marry or make a children... And she didn't do anything except stay silent in Dimensional Gap, that's why she not weakening like other Parent of Gods...

While Kai doing conversation with Madara, everyone look into Kai strangely. They didn't understand what happen and what it mean. The Mjölnir flung to Kai just because he sense it?

Its either Kai are God... Or...

'The fake Mjölnir pick Hyoudou Kai as it wielder...' Azazel, Rosseweisse, Vali, Arthur, Sona and Rias thought at the same time

"Kai..." Azazel called me and broke me from my mind

"What?" I turn to him

"Try to lift that hammer.." Rose ask me and I turn to the hammer below me. I slowly grab it and

Something suddenly entering my body and I can feel my body absorb it! Wait! I can't aborb this! This weapon to be used to fight Loki! I try my best to manipulate the chakra inside me and it seem worked! Slowly the power I absorb enter back to the hammer and I inwardly sighed in relief

I lift the hammer casually and it size change to almost like Thor from Avenger size hammer and I notice everyone stare in awe seeing me even Vali had wide eyes

"Impossible..." Rose muttered

"Did you having hard time lift it?" Azazel asked and I shook my head.

"You said this hammer only can be used by God right? Doesn't this prove that I am a God?" I asked smugly, I had to play part as bad guy though saying this leave bad taste on my mouth. The Mjölnir let out pale blue lightning around it and it cracked

I can tell everyone didn't have reply to my claim and Azazel merely narrowed his eyes but I can say there are curiosity behind his eyes

'How could this be? The only possibility is, the Mjölnir pick Kai as it wielder since there no way Kai are God.. And also there no God blood in Hyoudou family.. I already check it! Heck even if Hyoudou related to God, Kai still can't wield it since it only can be wielded by pure God!' Azazel thought, he already ask Kai blood from the Sharingan wielder and Kai gladly give it. There no strange thing on Kai blood, he are 100 % human.

"Let talk about this later..." Azazel wave his hand and everyone seem agree

"Umm.. Doesn't mean Kai will the one who wield that hammer?" Nii-san asked

"Absolutely not!" Rose barked immediately "Odin-sama only give the permission to Sekiryuutei, who know what will you do to that hammer. You even might stole it!"

My eyes twitched, that very rude but.. Oh well to be expected anyway. I throw the hammer back to Rose and she take it before hand it to Nii-san

"Anyway Bikou, good timing. I received a message directed to you." Azazel said as he look to Bikou

"Huh? To me? From who?" Bikou asked as he points at himself and put on a doubtful face.

"It goes "Fool. I will punish you as soon as I find you". It was from the Shodai. It seemed like he was looking for you with Yu-long."

"T-That shitty geezer is… So he found out about me being a terrorist. On top of that Yu-long too!" Bikou started sweating a lot from his face with Sensei's words and he turned pale.

"Bikou, should we go to your homeland once? It might be interesting to meet Yu-long and the First Generation Sun Wukong." Vali suggested and I immediately perked up

"I agree. I'd like to meet the First Sun Wukong.." I added

"…..Don't do that, Vali. Putting aside Yu-long who seems to be retired, the first generation geezer is a real monster. He can still be considered as active. That geezer, has mastered senjutsu and youjutsu completely so he is really strong! Kai, even your senjutsu is like standard one compared to him!" Bikou said scaredly and I merely blinked at that

Ah right, the first Sun Wukong... I heard he become Buddha. He must be pretty strong then.. That's remind me, does **Shodai Shizen no Senshi (The First Nature Warrior)** had meet Shodai Sun Wukong?

Hmm... Maybe if I meet the first Sun Wukong, I can ask him…..

"Ah~, I will be reconfirming our strategy. First, we will wait for him to show up at the place of the meeting being held, then the Sitri-group will use their powers to transfer you guys to a different location along with Loki and Fenrir. The location of the place you guys will be transferred to is a demolished stone pitting site. The ones taking on Loki will be Ise and Vali. We will counter him with the Two Heavenly Dragons. The ones taking on Fenrir would be the other members of the Gremory team and Outlaws who will use the chain to capture it. I will have you guys eliminate it after that. We definitely can't let Fenrir get to Odin. The fangs of that wolf can crush a God. Even if it is the Chief-God Odin, he will die if bitten with those fangs. We have to stop that from happening at any cost." Azazel explained

That is our plan. The Sitri-group will transfer us along with the enemy, then Nii-san and Vali will take on Loki. We will take care Fenrir.. But...

"That plan is too plain... If Vali go all out, I sure he will able beat Loki but at cost his life too... However, he different case..." I pointed to Nii-san "You sure he will survive against Loki?"

Nii-san flinched at my comment and Azazel sighed, before he can reply Rias beat him

"Do not underestimate us Kai. You don't know how strong Ise..." She said harshly

"That's right. Don't think yourself so high Kai.." Saji snarled and I let out cold chuckle

"How about a match then? All of you against me, alone..." I asked and they taken back by my response

"No. There won't be any match.." Azazel cut us sharply and glare to me before turn to Saji with same glare so he won't protest "We fight against Loki and Fenrir, if you guys didn't at your prime condition all of you will dead..."

That make everyone satisfied while I only shrugged

"Beside... I doubt one of you will alive after fight him.. That **_if_** you manage to beat him..." Azazel said as he look into me

"We are more many Azazel-sensei! We can beat him!" Saji retorted. This guy seem really hate me, what did I ever do to him?

**"How about hurting the one he love, create hole on his stomach using Rasengan and put him into nightmare?**" Madara suggested and my eyebrow twitched

Fuck you!

The reply I got only laugh

"Oh yes, say that to 100 exorcist that he slaughter and hundred Bounty Hunter he kill few days ago..." Azazel shot back to Saji and everyone seem shocked hearing the last part even I blinked

"Hundred Bounty Hunter?" Sona asked and Azazel pull out some box from his pocket

"Hyoudou Kai commit a serious crime. Of course there bounty for his head.. And big one too... This video we got from one Goblin in Europe that escape from Kai, we just got this yesterday..." Azazel said as he hit the button and a hologram appear then shooted to the wall so everyone can see

I move my body that leaned on wall slightly to see the screen. The first thing that appear is... Is that Edward back? And that was me?

[Before we continue I got one question..] The me in screen paused and he smile slightly [Does anyone want to leave?]

[Its nothing personal **Akai-me no Shinokoutei (Red Eyed Death Emperor)**...] Edward smirked as the person who watched slowly step forward

Ah this is record about my fight few days ago

[I see... Then I also must say...] The me in screen paused and he grab some device and place it to his right arm

[Its nothing personal...]

Oh yes, the massacre begin.. I watch myself fighting against hundred Bounty Hunter yesterday... Wow, am I that good? I don't know I was that good...

I turn and see everyone expression. It filled with, awe, worry, fear and astonishment... I see Nii-san clench his fist tightly and his jaw seem tigthened too.

"*whistle* Man Kai, you scary as always. You didn't even see them when block their attack!" Bikou laughed

"Indeed... There no waste movement... You grow stronger faster than I thought..." Arthur also commented

"And your physical strength also increase..." Vali added when he see the scene where I destroy the adamantine hammer with single punch

When the video end. Everyone from Kuoh group staring at me with awe and even many of them afraid.. Saji also seem shaking while clench his fist

"And he didn't even use Frostmourne or Yawarakai-Te..." Azazel told everyone. Indeed, I didn't use both swords. Only pure chakra and Sacred Gear

"And that, the difference between us..." I added as I stare to Saji "Trash..."

Saji bit his lip while hung his head down. Asia look into me with teary eyes but I try my best to not bothered by it.. It really hurt me seeing that look

"Anyway... Let forget about that, this plan is the best we can come for Kai. If it fail then we will strike Loki directly... Now, since we left the chain to the elder from the Dark-elves, we just have to wait for it to be completed, so what is left is… Saji." Azazel called Saji and he turn to him

"What is it, Azazel-sensei?"

"You are also important for this strategy. You do have the Vritra Sacred Gear after all."

Saji seem shocked he about to protest but he close his mouth and shook his head before determination appear on his eyes

"Right! What can I do then?" He asked, ooh he seem become braver, must be because my presence

"As you can see, you have Vritra's power, I will have you support your allies using it."

"Support?"

"For that you will need a bit of training. There is something I want to try out. Sona, I will borrow this guy for a bit." Azazel asked Sona

"That is okay, but to where?"

"I'm taking him to the fallen-angels territory in the Underworld.-Grigori's institute." Azazel said with cheerful face.

Ah, I know this face. It must be hell training... Well Saji, please don't die

"Saji, Sensei's training is hell. I almost died in the Underworld as well. On top of that you are going to the laboratory institute. You are dead." Nii-san whispered as he put his hands on Saji shoulder, and looked at him with pity. Hearing that Saji seem become pale and his bravery seem decreased.

"Hahaha. Then let's get going Saji." Azazel said as he grabs Saji collar who only freeze like stone and he started to activate the magic-circle. The magic starts to light and glow, and it envelops Saji.

Hmm wonder what that pervert plan to Saji eh? Hopefully Saji will become stronger. Not mean to rude but he are weak... REALLY weak... Even Xenovia will able to beat him.. He need to be trained most

"By the way Ddraig. Aren't you going to talk to Albion?" Nii-san asked Ddraig

Uh-oh, I got bad feeling about this...

**[No, there isn't anything to talk about… Right, white-one?]**

Ddraig says it so everyone can hear, but….

**(…. Don't talk to me. I don't have a rival called Chichiryuutei.)**

Albion's response was a harsh one! Oh great, I better get out from here...

**[W-Wait! It's a misunderstanding! The one who is called Chichiryuutei is my host, Hyoudou Issei!]**

Ddraig tries to defend himself and I can't help but agree, it is Nii-san fault

**(…To be called Chichiryuutei... Where the prideful Heavenly Dragon?….. This is so horrible that I want to cry, red-one.)**

Albion's tone is mixed with disappointment. Hearing that, Ddraig started crying too!

**[I also wept! My tears never stop! Uooooooon!]**

**(Sob. How did this happen….. We were supposed to be the prideful Two Heavenly Dragons…. Do you know how I felt when I saw a hero television programme which portrayed my rival as 'Oppai Dragon'? …..Sob.)**

"…Albion, are you crying again? You were also weeping when we were watching the television programme which portrays Hyoudou Issei." Vali said as he try to comfort Albion

While this happen, I was sneaking silently to go out from room but

"Nya! Kai-chan, where you going?"

Ah, fuck you Kuroka!

Vali hearing this turn to me with troubled face

"Kai... Please help me..." He said and I smack my head to near wall. I slowly turn to Kuroka

"There won't be fish for week for you..." I said coldly make her turn to pale

"Wait! Nya! That's not fair, Nya!" She protested but I ignore it and walk to Vali direction with sigh

"Wait! What gonna you do Kai?" Nii-san asked me and Bikou laughed hearing this

"Don't you know? Kai not just Chef but also Counselor for Albion! Nyahahaha!" He laughed and everyone had gobsmacked faces hearing this

Until

*snort*

We turn and see Sona muffle laugh

"God that become counselor?" She said while holding laugh, even everyone now giggling.

Oh great... Now their opinion about me is changed! Way to go Bikou! WAY TO GO! FUCK YOU!

I turn to Bikou who chuckle sheepishly

"Sorry?" He said sheepishly but I merely stare at him

"There also no banana for you until next week..."

While irrelevant things like that were occurring, we continued our preparations for the battle against Loki.

* * *

Later

After hearing Albion cry and whine again, I sit on living room while watching TV, my parent are out for work since this still morning. Mom also gone with Dad, I don't know what for though. After watching TV for moment I sighed under my mask while ruffle my hair

It really hard to hide my emotion. Lucky me, I create this mask so no one can see my scowl or sad face

"Kai-san..."

"What?" I reply and didn't bother to turn since there only one person who call me that...

* * *

Asia POV

"What?"

He there... He sit in there... I... I got to reply him!

"Umm... Um... May I sit with you?" I asked, my voice very low like a whisper and my face is red

I very nervous for some reason... It just... Its been a while since I talk to him like normal...

Kai-san only nodded at my word without turning to me. I slowly walk and take seat on his side

"..."

"..."

Say something Asia! Say something!

"...H-How are you?" I manage to ask out

"I'm fine..." He answered nonchalantly

"..."

"..."

"..."

There awkward silent between us... I know he seem not care but... Somehow I can see it behind his mask... Behind that mask his face is sad...

"Umm... Can... Can I see your face?" I asked. Kai-san turn to me and he turn to me. His mask is pale white with several red pattern, the eye hole also look more like line rather than hole but enough to show the crimson eyes behind it, and there 3 black tomoe placed on it forehead

I gulped nervously and slowly lift my hand... He seem not mind so I touch his mask before slowly remove it...

For a long time ever since he gone I never seen his face. The last time I see was before the Meeting few months ago.. His face still not change.. Still almost exact replica like Ise-san except his face more... Manly? I can't help but blush when thinking that

His stoic face... I miss it... I can't help but staring at his face even his eyes still crimson and scary but I don't care...

"Kai...san..." I muttered and unconsciously, I leaned closely to him and

Tap!

Suddenly a pair of fingers touch my lips and I blinked before blush appear on my face

"You can see my face but not kiss me..."

I can't help but hung my head immediately! I... I so embarrassed! Did I just try to kiss him?! Oh Lord! I'm so embarrassed!

"I... I'm sorry!" I blurted out shyly and he nodded

"You should knew this Asia Argento..." He called me and I rise my head slowly "The Hyoudou Kai you fall in love is only illusion... A being and cover that created in purpose to test Sekiryuutei limit... He was never exist in begin with... I know you love him but he not exist... He never was... You fall in love with a Ghost..."

I can't help but had teary eyes when hearing that... I can feel pain erupted on my chest... It so hurt.. To see him speak like that... Almost like nightmare...

I... I...

Kai-san...

"I'm neither like or hate you Asia Argento, that's why I saying this. I never had any feeling to you... For me you only a normal woman though I admit, the time I spent with you during my life as Hyoudou Kai you knew was... Entertaining, but that still won't stop me to kill you if you stand in my way..."

I hung my head down hearing this.. It so hurt... I know he will saying something like that but it so hurt... My tears wash my face and slowly start to sob

It so hurt... It so hurt...

We fell into silence almost for a 10 minutes.. Neither of us saying anything

"Do you remember when we dance after Ise-san crash Rias-oneesama party before? I asked are we will always be together? And after that you said yes..." I said and broke the ice with half opened eyes "That moment Kai-san... I... I really happy... My heart really happy... When you saying that..."

Kai-san hearing this merely narrowed his eyes before he brought his hand to my chest and point it

"Hearts, you say? People like you are always so quick to speak of such things. As though you carry your hearts in the very palms of your hands. But this eye of mine perceives all. There is nothing that it overlooks. If this eye cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought. What is this "heart"? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?"

"No..." I said with smile "But you will see my heart is inside you Kai-san... Because I love you..."

I don't know what thing that possess me so I can very brave like that, but the moment I saying that Kai-san eyes widened slightly. He slowly had little smile on his face

The smile that I never see for long time... And the smile that I miss...

He leaned to me and

Chu...

He... He kiss my forehead!

For moment my brain still trying to proceed what happen actually. Meanwhile Kai-san stand with little smile and ruffle my hair before putting his mask again

"You are interesting person Asia Argento... Try to not die before see the world I will create through Pain..."

After saying that he leave from living room... I don't understand what just happen

But I can't help to smile with blush on my face... I... I really happy somehow... And...

I don't know why...

But I know Kai-san is not evil like we thought

* * *

With Kai

I let out sigh of relief when I leave from living room and now I was on elevator.

I can't believe I manage to keep my stoic face and no burst into tears hearing Asia word... But I cursed for myself for act like that before...

It just... I... I can't help but... To slip out like that...

I... I really glad that she still love me... Even I had say such evil thing to her... She still...

Asia... Thank you..

Ting!

The elevator opened and it reveal Azazel who blinked when seeing me

"Ah Kai, perfect timing!" He said with his cheerful face

"I assume you want to know what happen to Mjölnir?" I asked and he nodded

"Yes.. Do you know why the hammer react to you like that?" He asked and I shook my head

"I don't know..." I said simply and he hummed while tapping his chin

"Let talk this somewhere else..." He said before creating magic circle and we teleported

We then arrive on Kuoh secret basement. Azazel immediately sighed and take a seat

"My suggestion why you can use Mjölnir is... Because you have pure heart.." Azazel told me and I blinked

Once, twice...

"Excuse me?" I asked clearly confused and surprised

"There legend about Mjölnir... The only one who can wield it is a man who have pure heart and very strong. I have no doubt about your power and your heart... It must be react to your heart." He smiled a bit and I held back snort

Well... The truth is the Primordial God power inside me demand that hammer power. That's why it submit to me

"I feel... Honored to be accepted by legendary Mjölnir.. Though only replica.." That's my reply to Azazel who chuckle

"Anyway, I have extra job for you Kai regarding tomorrow..." Azazel said seriously

"Extra job?" I asked

"If everything didn't go as we planned. I want you to take down Loki along with Ise and Vali.." He answered and I narrowed my eyes

"Not mean to rude. I will gladly doing that but.. You do realize I didn't have my armor anymore right? If I may ask, can I get some shield or something like that? My survival chance is bigger in fighting against Fenrir along with the whole Gremory group and Outlaws rather than facing Loki with Vali and Nii-san..." I answered and its true. I had see him fight against Azazel and Barakiel, he able to defense himself from Spear of Light from both Leader of Grigori that ease. Well Frostmourne maybe won't having hard time to cut through his magic but his attack is another case

Last time fighting Nii-san I got my hand cutted. Against Loki I sure this time my leg going to gone...

"That's why... I want you to learn this..." Azazel smirked and show me some book. When look the book my eyes widened

*Advanced class of Norse Magic*

"I had borrow this from the geezer, this book is rare one. Using Sharingan along with your mind, you won't have problem to learn this." He said as he handed me the book

True what he said. According to Le Fay when she lecture me about magic. Magic is knowledge to control equations, i.e. using your head and making calculations. Something like where the user uses the knowledge and calculations to know "If I do this, this will happen"

"If Mjölnir fail, then Frostmourne the only one that can beat Loki... Learn defend magic as many as you can.. You will need it in battle..." Azazel said sternly and I nodded

"I understand... By the way, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did.." He smirked and I rolled my eyes

"Akeno and Barakiel... How their relation?"

* * *

Meanwhile earlier with Ise

"Understood. …..Okay, since I finished quite a bit of work I will rest for a bit."

Leaving me and Vali, Sensei left the room.

Me and Vali are left behind. A weird tension passes through the room. Vali sat on the sofa, and I also sit on a chair far from him. He is reading the book from before.

Vali had been going outside with Bikou and Kai when he wasn't needed. He basically comes to my house when needed. He probably doesn't want to affiliate with us as much as possible. Well, that goes the same for us as well.

I was also about to leave, but I started to feel like talking to this guy for a bit. I can't think of anything to talk about, so I scratched my head and then spoke.

"…..You know, even if he is "Evil-God", I still didn't expect to fight a God."

I didn't expect any answer coming from him, but he answered my question, which surprised me, while reading a book.

"You should remember this. If there are good Gods, then there are also evil Gods. Well, there are situations when even good Gods can be seen as evil from different perspectives…"

"Evil God, huh….. Why does he hate peace? I'm a devil, but I feel satisfied just by enjoying my days with Buchou and everyone."

Vali stops reading, and says it while looking directly at me.

"It means there are people who consider your so called peace to be a painful situation."

Pain, huh.

So does it mean the situation of enjoying life changes with the individual and the position they are in…..? That is something very sad. I don't want to participate in a War.

Hmm, I feel people would become at peace after knowing the greatness of oppai.

"Just like your brother.. He plan to create Peace in this world using suffering and destruction... It probably because he feel this world is bored or something hurt him.. That's why he change.."

I perked up at that, Kai is hurt?! But what?! What hurt him? Why he change?

_**"Nii-san I always want to be like you. You are so free.. Like no one bind your life... I wish I also can be like you... Unfortunately I can't.. When I try to feel free somehow deep inside my heart i start to panic... It feels like I has to keep stoic."**_

Kai word when he kid flashed in my mind... I... I still understand what he mean...

_**"Ah. Well... I was wishing to walk home with someone but.. Can't be helped."**_

I remember the day before he got attacked... I still remember.. That day... After that day...

_**"He confuse... I can tell Kai-san is confused... Kai-san eyes usually is calm and sharp... But now his eyes same like mine when I got exiled from church..."**_

His eyes... Something must be happened... I don't know what... But something must be happen to him! What make him into the current Kai

"Is the current world we live in a pain to you?"

Vali looks up at the ceiling at my question.

"I just find it boring. That's why I can't feel anything but joy for this joint-battle."

His mouth was lifted up so much that it scares me. A battle-maniac, huh. He must really love fighting.

"It sure does make me hate it. Since there are many strong guys... But, because of that, this world is interesting. I will become stronger than everyone."

Vali's dream, huh. Even though he is the same Heavenly Dragon as me, his dream is different from mine.

"I….will become the ultimate "Pawn", and I will be alright if I can become a high-class devil. I'm aiming to make my only kind of harem."

Well, if I can aim for it I want to aim to become an Ultimate-class devil, but it seems like I need to do something in my own territory. Ah, maybe I can aim to make a big business with Oppai Dragon…?

Hmm, will it work!? Ah, but this certainly expands my dream.

"It certainly sounds like you."

Vali was smiling.

"Ah, I still have two more aim."

Yeah, I forgot the very important one. I said it while looking directly at Vali.

"I will definitely surpass you and bring back Kai."

Hearing that, Vali put on a very happy smile which I have never seen before and then says it.

"Yeah, you should come up to the place where I am standing. It makes me happy as you get stronger. There was a time when I felt disappointed because you were a Sekiryuutei with no talent and who was weak not like your brother, but you are trying to grow in a different way from all the Sekiryuutei until now. You must be the first one to try to master the power of Sekiryuutei while communicating with Ddraig."

Is it true, Ddraig?

**[That is correct. I said it before, remember? That you are the first host to talk to me this much in the whole of history. And you don't drown too much in my power, you don't rely too much on my power and you are trying to master the Sekiryuutei's power.]**

Vali continues after Ddraig.

"They were all hosts who used that very powerful and dangerous power as they wished. In the end, they drowned in Ddraig's power, and perished in the battle."

**[You are the Sekiryuutei with the least talent in history. Your power and everything else is .]**

"You are the first Sekiryuutei who is trying to master the power of Sekiryuutei."

Having Ddraig and Vali say that to me, I became a bit embarrassed. Is it just me or does it seem like you guys have higher expectations of me than I have of myself? That puts pressure on me in a different way.

Albion also speaks.

**(Users like that are the most troublesome. When we oppose them, they don't show many openings.)**

Vali agrees at his comments.

"You are right. And just now I had a thought. In the future it might be interesting to have a match similar to a Rating Game with my team and your team."

A game between my team and Vali's team, huh.

…Yeah. Yeah. Yeah! Somehow, that seems fun.

I'm not sure why, but only that match seems very fun.

"Hee. That seems good! I'm going to get stronger and get the best servants there is you know? On top of that they will all be beautiful women and beautiful girls!"

"Fufufu, then I shall be looking forward for that time to come and wait. Though it will seem like I would have to fight against the Gremory team day, lets battle each other."

"Rias Gremory's group also won't lose to you guys. But don't come at us like how a terrorist does."

"Fufufu. I can't promise that."

I don't know when that time will come. But, I want to defeat this guy…..Vali.

"Yes, yes. It certainly is wonderful. I can feel the youth from you two."

Wow! Odin the geezer appeared between me and Vali out of nowhere. Did he finish all of his business? It seems like he was moved very much emotionally.

"The red and white of this generation are unique. The ones in the past were all wild horses. They rampaged in every location, they started the battle between the red and white selfishly while destroying the surroundings, and then died. They activated 'Juggernaut Drive' when they felt like it. Just think how many mountains and islands were blown away."

Geezer says that while making a sigh.

Rossweisse-san who is behind him then says it.

"Certainly one of them is a lecherous dragon, and the other one is a terrorist which makes a very dangerous pairing, but you two are calmer than I thought. I thought fighting each other immediately is the way of the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou."

I'm sorry for being lecherous! But it certainly seems like me and Vali are unique heavenly dragons. So what are the difference between our sempai and us? Ah, perhaps the key to convince the thoughts of the past senpai lies there?

"By the way Hakuryuukou. Which part…do you like?"

Geezer asks Vali with perverted eyes. ….Don't tell me this geezer is trying to talk erotic things with the Hakuryuukou?

"What are you talking about?" Vali asks while tilting his head.

Then the geezer starts to point at Rossweisse-san's breast, butt, and then her thighs.

"The women's body part that you like? This Sekiryuutei over here loves breasts. That's why I thought you also have a fetish like that."

"Unthinkable. I'm no Oppai Dragon."

Vali says that with a vexing expression. I'm sorry! This is all my fault!

"Now now, you are also a man. There should be body parts that you like in a woman."

"…I don't take interest in those kinds of thing that much. If I had to choose then it would be the hip. I think the line from their waist to their hip is the part which symbolises the beauty of a woman."

When Vali answers like that…

"…I see. So that makes you a 'Ketsuryuukou'."

When geezer said that…

**(…N….Nuoooooooooon…..)**

It seems like Albion was flooding his tears out. I then say it to the geezer.

"Geezer, please stop. Right now, the Two Heavenly Dragons have entered their delicate season!"

Even I started to feel pity for Ddraig and Albion! Maybe these two received a shock which makes them cry for the first time in their life.

….I'm thinking of treating Ddraig better from now.

"Albion, do not cry. I will listen to your worries anytime."

That Vali just said kind words to his partner!

Everyone, the Two Heavenly Dragons have entered their delicate season.

"Such a pitiful dragon. Yes, maybe a fairy-tale will be made about a 'Pitiful Dragon' one day."

Geezer! I will seriously get mad! Geezer then says it after making a single cough.

"Like I thought, young ones are good."

Suddenly, he started to talk like an old man.

"What do you mean?"

When I ask, he answers while stroking his beard.

"Nothing much. Until this age, this geezer right in front of you believed that he can solve anything with his wisdom. But you know, that was just the pride of this old man. What is truly important is the possibility of the young ones. Hohoho, I started to realise that right now, so how foolish was I….. My pride gave birth to Loki. And now, because of my pride, the young ones are going through hardships."

Geezer's eye was filled with sorrow. Hmmm. I really can't understand how important people think.

"I don't really get it, but wouldn't it be okay just to take one step at a time?"

I said it without thinking. That is something I believe in all the time. But the geezer put on a shocked face.

W-What is it with that reaction…. Then this time he stared laugh "Kukuku" as if he found it amusing.

"…..Being young is good. They stimulate the old ones. Yeah, you are right. That is very true."

I don't quite get it. But the geezer had a satisfied face.

"By the way Hakuryuukou.. Is that true the brother of Sekiryuutei can wield the replica Mjölnir?"

Geezer asked to Vali with serious face

"If you mean by Kai then yes. He certainly can use it..."

Geezer put troubled face when hearing this. And I can tell he seem in deep thought

'Such thing is impossible... Unless he are God, he won't be able to use it... Except... He have pure heart... But... There no way he have it.. He was terrorist, responsible for massacre and stealing our treasure...' Odin thought with troubled face.. When he hear about Kai able to use Mjölnir it was very surprising... There must be error on the hammer then but he already check it and there nothing wrong

'Unless... His act is not what it suppose to be... There something wrong in here about that Death Emperor brat... When we first meet he also didn't show any hostility and I can see it very clear his eyes didn't show anything about being evil person! Heck he have eyes of warrior that dare to die for his comrade... It seem I need to talk about this to Azazel-boy... He must be hiding something...' Odin stroked his beard with nod. He will visit Azazel after this

* * *

With Kai

It already night... I was on park the first time I meet Ophis.. I just finish training using Norse Magic in Tsukuyomi world by use Tsukuyomi to animal.. It take a lot of me since I need to use chakra and magic at the same time

I laying in branch with my mask is removed, I cross my arm on my back head and staring at the moon

The sky is very clear today... I can see the beauty of moon very clear

**"Seeing the moon remind me to Juubi.. In my world, it body got sealed in moon..."** Madara said in my mind and I nodded as I recall Shinju skeleton, Gedo Mazo

But since I technically criminal, I can't have peace... Right now.. There 3 people who spying on me... I clearly can sense their aura from behind the tree that not far from me...

They been watching me ever since I come here 40 minutes ago... With sigh I decide to use Kawarimi and swap myself with one clone that I made to watching them silently

I arrive few feet behind them and I active my Sharingan while put my mask back then walk toward them

"Its rude to spying on people." I said and the three of them jumped in surprise before turn to me and tensed slightly

"If you here then who the one we..." Xenovia turned and see my clone in tree burst into black butterflies

"I know Koneko will spy on me... But I don't think you two too. Sona, Xenovia..." I said as I gazed Sona who only shift her glasses

"I will go to the point Kai..." Sona said suddenly and I narrowed my eyes under the mask

"What you want to talk about?" I asked

"Why you become like this? What make you change?" She asked and I hold the urge to sigh

I already think she will ask this.. And honestly I already think the answer...

But I'm not going to like this...

"You who never see war... What you know about me?" I asked back coldly and she seem taken back by surprise

"What you mean?" She asked and I open my mask reveal my Sharingan that morphed to EMS make they prepare to fight just in case

"This eyes... The eyes of mine is cursed... It show me everything and plant it forever inside my mind..." I asked coldly

"What nonsense you talking about?" Xenovia asked and I merely tilt my head to her

"This eyes... If this is Sacred Gear then this eyes is cursed. It show me some memory of the wielder... And you know what I see? A war..." I said in cold tone and their eyes widened and it not lie 100%

Madara EMS sometime show me memory of Madara when he at war... As result I had see the war of Shinobi in his world.. Well since this is actually his eyes, it just logical if it have it memory since well... His soul is merging with me...

"After see those memories... I can see it... The hurt, the pain of this world.. Man seeks peace, yet at the same time yearning for war… Those are the two realms belonging solely to man. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something only people in this world can do. They're two sides of the same coin. To protect something… Another must be sacrificed.. There no world without Sacrifice... The peace you have now must be result from sacrifice of something... That is, other than that of, say a dream world." I said coldly as I copy Madara quote

Shock is clear on their faces... I can tell Xenovia seem want to retort but she didn't have the reply for my claim.. Without bothering them I continue

"Lonely, hatred, despair, greed, hunger, rage, emptiness, madness, sacrifice... All of them covered this world.. This world didn't become a better place instead it become worst... This world hold only evil being. It is not worth existing! That's why someone need to take a step... Take a step and change this world!"

"And you the one who take step? You are more crazy than I thought.." Xenovia said with sharp gaze

"It is I the one who must do it... Because... I are one of people who have one of aspect that I said before..." I replied and Sona shift her glasses with narrowed eyes

"Which one are you?" She asked and my face become stoic when she asked that

Sacrifice... That what I want to say...

"Emptiness..." I said in monotone "After seeing the war in front of me.. I come to conclusion that this world hold nothing but misery.. And to create better world I will make people realize what it mean pain and suffering... So they can understand each other through pain..."

I can tell they become sad hearing me... I can see Koneko very sad seeing me like this, Xenovia hand shaking slightly and Sona fist clenched, I can tell her lips trembling slightly only can be caught with my eyes

"Sempai..." Koneko called me "Its... Its not suppose to be like this... You... You can return with us! So please! Sempai..." Tears slowly formed on her face and I really close to broke "Return with us..."

I almost broke down when she said the last part... But I try my best to not show any sign of care. I merely put my mask back and turn around

"Toujou Koneko, Xenovia and Sona Sitri.. I don't like you all but neither hate you... As I said, I only hold emptiness... The Hyoudou Kai you all knew never exist... It just a mask that try to fill this emptiness and gain allies.. But the mask is failed so I discard it and this is the real me... If you interfere with my goal, I'll crush you all without mercy like the hundred person I had killed... That's all..."

After saying that I use Shunshin and leave from the area

"Sempai..." Koneko sobbed as tears fall from her eyes and Xenovia move to comfort her

"Hushh.. Its okay Koneko... Its okay.." Xenovia whispered, but then she felt something wet under her eyes and she move her hand to wipe it

'I can't believe I still feel sad about him... Even after he saying that to me... Is this what people say Love?' Xenovia thought bitterly

Sona close her eyes for moment and let out sigh while place her hand on her forehead

'Kai said he active his eyes when he little... Is that mean he start to change when his eyes active... A Sacred Gear that give the user memory of it previous wielder? I never hear such Sacred Gear... Just what is wrong with you Kai?' Sona thought with sad

* * *

"Yo, geezer. The meeting is starting soon. Our preparations are progressing accordingly as well."

"So it's you Azazel-boy. ...Hmmm."

"What is it? You are putting on a rare serious face."

"...I started to think that my ways of governing are causing trouble to those in my homeland and the young ones here."

"I hated the Norse guys who have old ways of thinking and shunning themselves doing nothing. But you came out. The Chief-God himself came out to the stage. You came to us who are trying to create cooperation with other factions."

"...I am a geezer after all. Sometimes I feel like listening to the thoughts of the young ones. -And also by thinking about the future of the young ones in my World, I started to think that I need to prepare a new path for them."

"Try to make that dream real, geezer. You came here to talk to the Japanese Gods for that reason right? You looked around this country under their religion while saying you were sightseeing. So you have to finish the meeting safely. We will help you with it."

"Hmm. I know that even if you don't tell me. ...I will make you tag along drinking sake with me today, youngster."

"Hahaha, I waiting for that!"

"Ah... By the way, Azazel-boy... Did you hide something to me about that Death Emperor boy? And do not lie. I can see it very clear.. You may be old Azazel but to me you only a boy.. I can see there something that not right about him... And you better tell me about it!"

"...Farewell then... But swear don't tell this to anyone..."

"You have my word.. Let talk about him while having sake..."

* * *

The day of battle (Ise POV)

The time for battle.

The Sun has already fallen, and it's already night. We were at the rooftop of a high-rated hotel building in the suburb which is the place where the meeting of Odin the geezer and the Japanese Gods will be held.

Maybe it's because we are standing in a very high place, so the breeze is very violent.

On the rooftops of the surrounding buildings, the members of the Sitri group are positioned and were on standby. I also witnessed a person standing afar.

Saji said he would come late. ….I wonder what kind of training he is being forced to do… Saji-kun, whatever you do don't show up 'after' the battle.

Sensei has to be the middleman for the meeting so he is staying beside the Geezer. In replacement of Sensei who can't participate in this battle, Barakiel-san is on standby on the roof with us. Rossweisse-san is also participating in this battle so she is wearing armour while being on standby.

And very high up in the sky, old-man Tannin is up there! If he flies up there like that, he will be seen by humans and it will create chaos, so he has a spell cast on him so that normal humans won't be able to see him.

Vali and his team are waiting for the battle, a bit further away from us.

"It's time."

Buchou says that while looking at her wrist watch.

It's now time for the meeting to start. This means that an important discussion has started in one of the rooms inside the hotel.

Now, what's left is to wait for 'that guy' to come.

What should we do if he doesn't come like he promised…? Maybe he's already inside the hotel disguised, trying to approach the geezer…?

"No tricks huh. You have my respect."

"Indeed.. I was thinking he going to play some tricks.."

Vali made a bitter smile while Kai speak in monotone. Something happened? –The moment I thought that….

BREAK! BREAK!

The sky above the hotel started to become distorted, and a big hole was created.

The one who appeared from the hole was…..Evil-God Loki and the giant ash-grey wolf, Fenrir!

…..They appeared to us head on.

"Target confirmed. Mission start."

When Barakiel-san said that from the small communication device on his ear, a gigantic barrier-type magic-circle was activated around the hotel. The Sitri-group lead by Kaichou activated the magic-circle in order to transfer us, Loki, and Fenrir to the battlefield.

Loki senses that, he just showed a smirk and didn't retaliate. Then, we were covered in light…

…

When I opened my eyes, it was just a spacious field.

It's filled with rocks. If I remember, this was supposed to be an abandoned ancient mine. Apparently it isn't used now.

I confirmed my group members. Led by Buchou, everyone is here including Irina. Barakiel-san and Rossweisse-san are also here.

Vali and his team are also here a bit away from us.

And, in front of us are Loki and Fenrir. I started my countdown for the Balance-Breaker as soon as I confirmed them.

"So you aren't fleeing."

When Buchou said it with sarcasm, Loki laughed.

"There is no need for me to flee. All of you will retaliate anyway, so I can finish you all here and then go back to the hotel. It's a matter of sooner or later. Even if he does or doesn't participate in the meeting, I will have Odin disappear."

"You are wrapped with dangerous thoughts."

Barakiel-san says that.

"The first one to have a dangerous idea was your side. An alliance between each faction…. To begin with, since the Three-Great powers recorded in the Bible decided to have an alliance, everything became distorted."

"Looks like you have no intention to talk."

Barakiel-san started to cover his hand with the holy-lightning. From his back, 10 black wings appeared.

And, my countdown is completed. I do a 'Promotion + Balance-Break' immediately!

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

FLASH!

While releasing a red light, the power of Sekiryuutei is materialised as armour on my body. Okay. I can feel my power rising.

**(Vanish Dragon Balance Breaker!)**

Vali also is enveloped in a spotless white plate-armour.

Vali and I step in front of Loki at the same time.

Seeing that, Loki becomes overjoyed.

"This is wonderful! So the Two Heavenly Dragons will be joining forces to defeat this Loki! My heart never raced like this!"

SWISH!

Vali made his move! He moved in the sky while creating a course of light in a zig-zag, and closed his distance with Loki at high-speed. I also ignited the thrusters on my back along with his movement!

From the sky Vali, and from the ground I go heading towards him!

"A combination between the Red and the White! Most likely I'm the first one who gets to have a fight like this!"

Loki is very lively and he activates a wide-range of defensive magic-circles which covers his whole body.

When I thought like that, the countless magical-lights which appeared from the magic-circles turned into a sash being released towards us!

It seems like it's an attack with the high-level power of following the enemy! Many sashes of light are released towards Vali, who is flying around the sky!

Even dozens of its attacks are shot towards me!

Vali flies around in an acrobatic-style in the sky, and he dodges all of the attacks. I just went ahead without caring whether the attack hits me or not!

STAB! STAB STAB!

The magical attack pierces through my body, but an attack like this is nothing! I will close my distance with him right away!

Gathering the strength to my right fist, I fly towards Loki in a low altitude with full speed! I have dragon-wings appear out from my back!

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

BREAK!

I charge forward and the magic-circles surrounding Loki all perish after making a noise! From there, Vali releases an insane demonic-power attack at him…. An equation besides the demonic-power appears within Vali's hand.

Is that the norse-magic which he just learned?

"As a start, here is my first move."

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

He shot it! I leave the spot immediately! That was dangerous! That bastard attacked without even waiting for a moment as soon as I broke Loki's defence!

It was an attack which covers one third of the area of this mining place! What insane attack! It's outrageous!

After the attack ended, a huge bottomless hole is created at the spot where Loki was standing before. He probably narrowed the attack range, but a single attack of his has insane attack-power!

….Once again, I realised it. My rival isn't normal!

"Fuhahahaha!"

-! I started to hear someone laughing out loud!

When I looked at the direction where the laugh came from, I saw a man floating in the air. It's Loki. His robe is a bit torn, but it seems like Loki himself is unscathed.

He's unscathed after receiving an attack like that? …A God is truly terrifying.

If it turned out like this, I will use the secret-weapon! I grabbed on the hammer which is located on my hip, the Mjölnir, and send my demonic-power through it to make it a convenient size!

I was barely able to lift it with my hands, and slam it towards Loki.

Loki's eyes twitched on seeing this.

"….. Mjölnir. The replica? Even so, you are carrying a dangerous weapon over there. Damn Odin, does he want to make the meeting successful that much….!?"

He seems pissed at Odin the geezer for giving this away, rather than the fact I have this right now.

In my normal state, this would have been too heavy to carry, but right now I am barely able to lift it with my Balance-Breaker state.

I ignited the booster on my back while having the posture of lifting the hammer up!

GOOOOOOOON!

I head towards Loki at very fast speed, and I slam down my hammer once I grasped sight of my target! Come out! The thunder which can even defeat a God! I release it while saying that in my head!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Loki dodges it! A huge crater was created on the ground…..but the actual thunder didn't come out!

….What's the meaning of this? Wasn't this supposed to release a thunder which can even paralyse a God?

I swing it down a couple of times…..but even a slight buzz of the thunder didn't come out!

Is this a defective produccccccct!?

"Fuhahaha!"

Loki laughs at the miserable state I'm in.

"It's unfortunate. That hammer can only be used by someone with a very strong and also a very pure heart. You must have some evil feelings within your heart. That's why it doesn't create lighting. Normally I hear, that doesn't have any weight, and is light as a feather you know?"

Seriously!? Evil feeling? ….Y-Yeah. I do understand what he means! I'm lecherous after all! So I can't use it because I'm the Oppai Dragon!?

"It's about time that I start to attack seriously then!"

When Loki clicks with his fingers, Fenrir who was just observing till now steps forward.

"-The fangs which can kill God. My servant Fenrir who has such fangs! You will meet your demise even with a single bite! If you two can defeat this beast, then come and get it!"

Loki gives an order to Fenrir. And that moment…. Buchou raised her hand.

"Nyan "

BUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIN!

At the same time Kuroka smiled, magic-circles are activated around her, and a very big and thick chain comes out of it! The magical-chain, Gleipnir. It was fortunate that we received it earlier than we anticipated, but because it was very hard to carry it, Kuroka hid it inside her personal territory.

Having been led by old-man Tannin and Barakiel-san, my comrades and Vali's comrades grabbed on to the chain and then threw it towards Fenrir!

"Fuhahahahaha! It's useless! Countermeasures against Gleipnir were already….."

Leaving Loki laughing out loud behind, the magical-chain which was enhanced by the Dark-Elves wraps around Fenrir's body as if it has its own consciousness!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON….!

The giant wolf howls painfully, which echoes throughout the area.

"Fenrir, captured."

Barakiel-san says that while looking at Fenrir which can't move its body. Yes! They have succeeded in capturing Fenrir!

Amazing! It's perfect! The Dark-Elves whom we never met sure did an outstanding job! If Fenrir's movements are sealed, the group can defeat them with ease as long as they don't let their guard down.

Then this means that Loki is the only one left.

I thought that the Evil-God would panic by having Fenrir's movement sealed… But he's still laughing creepily.

Does he still have something up his sleeve? When I was being suspicious of him, Loki spread his arms wide.

"Their specs are lower, but….."

The space on both sides of Loki become distorted.

….W-What? What is he planning to…..

From the distortion created in the space, a 'new' thing appears.

Ash-grey fur. Sharp claws. Eyes without any emotion.

And a very wide-opened mouth!

"Sköll! Hati!"

It howls loudly towards the sky as if it responded to Loki's call.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The cloud under the night is blown away, and a full-moon giving out a gold-colour appears.

Having the moon shine on them, the two giant beasts…..no, the wolves howled.

…..Fenrir! No way! Why!? How!?

It wasn't just one of them!?

Not only me, but everyone else also had a shocked face. No, only Vali seemed like he was having fun.

Having the two new Fenrir obeying him, Loki then says it.

"I changed a jötunn woman living in Járnviðr to a wolf, and made it breed with Fenrir. As a result, these two were born. Their specs are quite a bit lower than their father, but their fangs are the real thing. They can easily kill a God, and all of you."

…So Fenrir had children….

How the heck should I know that! Midgardsormr didn't tell us anything about this! It must mean that dragon didn't know about this as well! This is the worst!

Loki sends out an order to the two Fenrir!

"Go, Sköll and Hati! That bunch of people are the ones who captured your father! Tear and rip them apart with those claws and fangs of yours!"

SWISH!

Along with the sound of wind, the two wolves headed towards my comrades!

One of them headed to Vali's team. The other one headed toward the Gremory-group!

BANG! BANG!

Suddenly both wolf being striked by red-black aura and they got flying away!

I turn and see Kai was in front of his and my team! There some figure made of black-red flame surround him!

It almost like demonic figure! It eyes glowing yellow, has 4 hands with 4 swords, and... Is that wing on it back?! Uwaaah! So this is Kai spectral warrior?! If I recall he call this technique Susanoo! It only had upper part body! There no leg!

"I'm bored... Since Fenrir been captured why don't his children playing with me? Come you two... I alone will be enough to kill you two.. Beside I need guinea pig for my device..." Kai said in bored tone before his Susanoo yellow eyes glowing

**_"RRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRHHHH"_**

* * *

**Anddddd cut! Yeah! The battle with Loki began!**

**This chapter is mean to show you all another interaction between Kai and his old comrades since last chapter seem not enough for that. And it also to show you all that Kai want Kuoh group to forget about him but it seem it just make them more curious about him**

**So yeah! Odin know the truth about Kai because the Mjölnir accident, it just logical if you want to say that Mjölnir will got pulled by Juubi power, since basically Juubi are being that only want it power back and it will eat anything to regain it power. Mjölnir are only tool and not living being so there no resistance that block it from been eaten by Juubi**

**Anyway! There Madara secret! If there someone who manage to know what it secret I will give Pizza to them! Lol! Jajajaja**

**Next chapter will be end of Loki arc!**

**See you later, Ja Ne!**

* * *

**Preview next chapter**

**BOOOM!**

**The explosion shook the entire ground and create a wave, making everyone have to cover their faces..**

**When the smoke clear there a figure stand in Kai place**

**However... That figure was clearly not Kai**

**It was a man.. Around 24 with long black spiky hair until reach his waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. He wore maroon armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Under that metal plates he wear a black high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt.**

**The man slowly stand and he look to his hand, before flex it slowly before he rise his head to see everyone**

**Everyone who see the man had wide eyes. The man eyes was exactly same like Kai!**

**The man seeing them slowly had smirk that turn into manical grin and his crimson eyes spinning madly**

**DOOOOOONNN!**

**A black aura appear from his body and swirl around him as he grinned insanely**

**"I'M FREE!" He roared with glee!**

**Uchiha Madara has back!**


	30. Against a God

**Chapter 29. Against a God**

* * *

"I'm bored... Since Fenrir been captured why don't his children playing with me? Come you two... I alone will be enough to kill you two.. Beside I need guinea pig for my device..." Kai said in bored tone before his Susanoo yellow eyes glowing

**_"RRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRHHHH"_**

The two of Fenrir children hearing roar of Susanoo growled, it was clear that thing just challenge them!

Even though both wolf had no emotion but they still animal. And that roar before is clearly a challenge for them!

The both wolf gladly return it roar to it

""OOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!"" Both wolves roared before charged with speed that couldn't be caught by normal eyes

Keyword : Normal...

Kai eyes was not normal... Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan are final stage of Eyes of the God before it fully evolved into Mature God eyes, especially Kai eyes

His Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan didn't give him **Kamui**, **Kotoamatsukami **or another special thing.. But what special about Madara eyes is it grants him an even higher capability of reading and predicting his opponents' movements, casting genjutsu that even can make the mighty Kyuubi bow to him.

So in the eyes of Kai now, those two wolf move is surely fast.. But to him who had Madara reflex and instinct, it just like a children running to him

A single swipe from Susanoo to those two head manage to repel them again... Sure they are strong, their fang and claw dangerous

But the Susanoo that already mixed with Shinju chakra that eat Ophis aura is not ordinary Susanoo. The more Shinju eat chakra from Ophis, the more stronger it become

Both wolves spinned and skid in ground while bare their fang to Kai who only look at them with bored expression. Both wolves charges to the Susanoo again with fasted speed. Kai Susanoo about to move but then he notice something strange with the wolves movement, when they got near him. The wolves got separated and charge to Outlaws and Gremory group

He then turn and see Tannin spew flame to them but the wolves not even flinch and continue charges to them.

'What their motive?' Kai asked in his mind and his eyes widened when see one chain that bind Fenrir got loosened a bit "Ah shit, PROTECT THE CHAIN!" Kai warned to Outlaws and Gremory group

Too late...

Fenrir immediately got free and charged to Vali who almost hit Loki from behind.

In another universe Fenrir will success and bite Vali... But not in here

Kai seeing this using his EMS and quickly predict Fenrir speed, in his eyes, Fenrir was fast! But he still able to see it! He immediately formed 3 magatama on his Susanoo hands and combine it with Norse Magic

**"Yasaka no Magatama!"** Kai roared and throw the combined magatamas to Fenrir who dashed and

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

Two explosion can be heard, one is from Fenrir who got hit by Yasaka no Magatama and the explosion taking shape into Sharingan while the other was from Loki who got hitted in face by Vali and got blasted away

Kai smirked under his mask but that didn't last long as Fenrir now dashed to him! Acting quickly, he de-summon Susanoo and duck under Fenrir bite and dodge it before use Shunshin to escape from the giant wolf but he find himself had to use Kawarimi immediately and dodge a slash from Fenrir

'Fast! If not because this eyes I already dead!' Kai thought with wary as he see Fenrir who had bruise on his face, glaring to him before he jump away and soon Loki also appear on his side

Loki himself didn't remain unscathed. There large bruise mark on his right cheek where Vali hit him. His cloth and robe also tattered more than before

'Tsk. This getting out of hands... The real threat in here is duo Heavenly Dragon and... That Death Emperor... He able to predict Fenrir movement without any trouble. I never heard such Sacred Gear before.. Clearly it was Longinus.'."It seem it will be tougher than I think.. Well then, looks like I will have to bring reinforcement aren't I?" Loki smirked as he shadow under Loki's foot expanded, and from there a several dragons with long skinny bodies appeared

However this dragons is not your normal dragon their appearance is similar with certain Dragon King

"So you even mass-produced Midgardsormr!" Tannin said in disgust. The reply he got was howl of flames from Midgardsormr clones

Kai seeing this about to move through hand seals but stopped when the flame of Midgardormr clones got wiped out by the former Dragon King flame

'This already got out of our hands... Vali said he want to take on Fenrir by himself then subdue him... I already prepare Blood Clone that possess Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan with him just in case... But right now that not important... For now...'."Change of plan!" Kai yelled gain everyone attention "Hyoudou Issei and me will fight against Loki. Vali will fight against Fenrir and the rest of our group will handle Midgardsormr clones and Fenrir children." He ordered and everyone paused then look into him

"And who make you into the leader?" Tannin growled, he didn't like this boy at all!

"If you have any better idea then say it since I doubt you will survive against Fenrir..." Kai retorted coldly and Tannin growl in annoyance but he had to admit even he not strong enough to beat Fenrir. Kai turn to Vali and Kuroka then nodded

"Fuhahahaha! And how you think a Hakuryuukou who can't pull his full power able to defeat Fenrir who even can go on par with Heavenly Dragon at their prime?! Won't acting strong just lower the name of Hakuryuukou instead?" Loki laughed and Vali glare to him

"-Heavenly Dragon. No, don't look down on I, Vali Lucifer." Vali said with cold glare as he turn to Kai "Outlaws! Kai will be the one who leading while I take care Fenrir, our battle will be more devastated than I thought.. Kuroka, Kai prepare to teleport us!" He said and both latter nodded as Vali began to chanted cursed word that send chill to everyone spine even Loki as the voice that not belong to Vali screamed into the area

**(I, who is about to awaken,)**

**{They are going to be blasted away!} {They certainly are going to be blasted away!}**

**(Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God...)**

**{The dream will end!} {The illusion will begin!}**

**(I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream".)**

**{Everything!} {Yes, give us everything!}**

**(I shall become the White Dragon of Domination.)**

**""""""And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise!""""""**

**(Juggernaut Drive!)**

The whole abandoned mining ground is lightened with a bright light. A huge output of light is flowing out from Vali body as his body glowing in light

Everyone staring at Vali in awe. This power is power of Heavenly Dragon! Even Tannin smirk a bit since it been a while since he sense the power of the legendary White Dragon Emperor

With flash suddenly Fenrir found himself being tackled with magnificent speed that people can't see except Kai who had wide eyes seeing the speed

'That speed! Even I can see it I won't be able to dodge it without unharmed!' Kai thought with wide eyes

"Nya! Kai-chan! Our job remember!" Kuroka said and Kai blinked before nodded and both of them manipulate the space around Vali and Fenrir as both of them suddenly got swallowed in swirling vortex

"Vali! Don't forget this!" Kai yelled as his Susanoo throwing Glepnir the Magical Chain for capturing Fenrir to the vortex

SWIIIRRLLL!

And with that both of them gone

Kai then turn and see his group then began to make a plan on his head. He thought of Fenrir children ability and Midgardsormr clones for moment before nodded when plan created in his head

"Rose and Tannin will fight against Midgardsormr clones, Gremory group against Hati and Outlaws against Sköll. Xenovia, use Ascalon and Durandal to block Hati attack, focus on his eyes. Koneko strike bottom part of his body us Touki the moment you see opening, Kiba you have same Sacred Gear like me, create spike from sword to hinder his movements. Gasper, freeze his leg if he stop moving. Akeno, Barakiel, you two cover Asia, she important part of group since she healer... And for Outlaws.. Formation Delta with Bikou as vanguard.."

Hearing this everyone eyes widened. Rias about to retort but she stop herself when found Kai plan was acceptable.. No, it REALLY good!

'This brat... He actually had good plan...' Tannin narrowed his eyes even he have to admit it better plan

"Hai, hai. Leader-sama..." Bikou smirked as he brought out Ruyi Jingu Bang

"Nya! Leader-chan sure scary when serious.." Kuroka gigglied and Arthur rolled his eyes seeing the duo antic

"Get serious you two..." Arthur said as he summon Caliburn

'Hyoudou Kai...' Rosseweisse thought with sad

* * *

**Flashback**

"Azazel... Did you just told me that you LET a 17 YEARS OLD HUMAN to become martyr for peace of your FACTION?!" Odin asked to Azazel with grave tone and

"We don't have choice Odin... You think we like this? No. We don't but I sure you understand, we are on verge of destruction... A sacrifice have to be made as pacifist I am but there no world without sacrifice.." Azazel said with bitter tone. Odin close his eyes for moment when hearing this, sure he knew about that. He are one of most oldest God that been live in the world

There no world without sacrifice... Everything need one... It nature of the world... To gain something you must lose something... Like you gain money but from working you lose your time...

But that doesn't mean he have to like it

"But that boy is too young Azazel... He only 17 years old! For sake of Yggdrasill!" Odin sighed and Azazel merely look away

"He the one who volunteer for it Odin... I never think his act will be save three faction.. At first I think it only to save Rias and the other... I about to reject when the reason just that but when he pointed out that if Sona get killed... It will be war Odin... And you know the rest..." Azazel said with shame on his tone

"You do know you should stop your brat bickering sooner right? Look what happen now because of that..." Odin sighed and Azazel nodded

"I know... But we just too stubborn... And because of that a human have to sacrifice himself in order to save us from our... Stupidity..." Azazel said with shame face and Odin rub his temple

"That boy have my respect... So... Who going to kill him in future?" Odin asked as he already knew what happen in the end if the situation like this

"His brother... Kai plan to become the most hunted criminal in the world and tell Ise to kill him..." Azazel answered

"The Sekiryuutei?" Odin let out one of his eyebrow hearing that "And why? Didn't it will be better if he just got killed by... You know mercenary or someone else?"

Azazel let out chuckle at that "He said about his job as little brother to live under his big brother shadow... And he want his brother to walk in path of light... He have to make his brother hate him... Beside if someone kill him.. I think Ise will go on Juggernaut Drive to that man..." Azazel shuddered as he recall the memory Ise rampage

"But didn't he going to hate himself if he kill his brother?" Odin asked

"That's why Kai trying to be hated by his own brother... I don't know how... He said he will handle it in future..." Azazel answered as he sip his sake

Both of man maybe not too drunk.. But it manage to dull their sense so they can't sense a certain silver haired Valkyrie who hearing all the conversation since beginning from behind door

**Flashback end**

* * *

Of course after that Rosseweisse had admit to Odin that she accidentally hearing it and the result was... Quite not pleasant since she got punished by Odin... By cut her salary...

Oh how hurt is that for her...

'Odin-sama... This boy... If only this boy not become what he is now... He will be good leader... And maybe boyfriend.' Roseweisse thought before she blinked and blush appear on her face. Okay where the last one come from?!

"Well..." Kai said as he turn to Loki and unsheath Frostmourne, he already feed the sword before leave "Shall we resume?" He asked and Loki narrowed his eyes

'That sword... Such aura.. I never feel aura like this before.. It almost like billion of soul stocked inside that thing.. With his Sharingan and that Sword... Yep. Definitely have to kill him first.'."That God Slayer sword isn't it?" Loki spoke grimly brought shock to everyone who don't know about Frostmourne

"Well yes.. It not created by God or another being... But a man named Ner'zhul..." Kai said and Loki eyes widened along with everyone except Ise who only blinked

"Ner'zhul? That madman Necromancer?!" Loki said in shock

"Who is this Ner'zhul?" Ise asked to Rias

"Ner'zhul... A Necromancer that been hunted by all faction in worlds... Responsible for missing of thousand peoples..." Tannin answered with grim tone

"Missing?" Ise asked

"Not just ordinary missing... But experimented..." Barakiel said with clenched fist as he recall what the madman doing. Ise hearing this had his eyes widened in horror

"It said he want to create Chimera that can kill a God... He kidnap children of Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel, Youkai every race... And experimented on them... None survive from his experiment... And it still don't know either he success or not creating the Chimera, his dead skeleton founded far in North.. Freezing..." Tannin said gravely

"Oh believe me he success..." Kai said as he brought Frostmourne that immediately leak out numerous blue ghost aura "All his experiment turn into this instead Chimera..." He said "And now... Let resume the battle instead chatting..."

Kai swing Frostmourne and send out the ghost aura to Loki.. Seeing this Loki immediately made defensive Norse Magic to block it but imagine his surprise when the attack got freeze when touching the aura. Loki quickly dodge the attack and glare to Kai

"Go!" Loki ordered and the Midgardsormr clone along with Fenrir children let out roar before dashed to Outlaws and Gremory group

The battle begin...

Ise glance to Kai for moment, waiting his brother to response.. Kai who sensing this turned and give little nod to his brother

With that, the Red Dragon Emperor and Red Eyed Death Emperor dashed to Loki

'This is bad... I can defense myself using magic from Sekiryuutei.. But the sword that Death Emperor wield will break through my defensive magic with easy... It like facing a Black Mamba.' Loki thought grimly as he summon numerous Norse Magic then shoot it to Ise and Kai

Kai immediately twist his body and start to dodge the attack while extending his hand and a symbol similar like Loki appear much to Loki surprise and block Loki attack

'He knew Norse Magic?! Not just that but it almost same like my defensive magic!' Loki thought with shock

Ise trying his best to dodge the magic attack but since he still can't control his jet with good few of them manage to hit him and his armor cracked in several area but he still manage to charges

Ise the one who arrive first and deliver multiply hit to Loki but said the Evil God dodge them all. Loki ducked under Ise kick then he sidesteped in order to dodge Ise punch. Loki repel it by swat his hand away and deliver kick to Ise stomach make him stumble a bit before rise his palm and blast Ise away with magic

"Not bad Sekiryuutei, your fighting style aren't bad but you still too early to face a God.." Loki smirked but soon his eyes widened when he feel death approaching him he bend his body backward just in time to dodge slash from Frostmourne. Pushing his leg, he jump away fro Kai who dashed to him with Frostmourne on his hand. Loki summon numerous magic circles and shoot various magic to Kai with quick

Kai summon Susanoo infused with Senjutsu and Norse Magic immediately and block the attack while keep running to Loki. Loki cursed and sidestepped slash from Kai before he duck and give sweep attack to Kai. Kai filpped backward in order to dodge as he skid in ground however soon find a blast of magic aimed to him

'Ah crap...' Kai thought when he sense this one attack is been charged and stronger than the one before. He barely have time to summon Susanoo and cover himself however it still send him flying

"Kai!" Ise yelled seeing Kai got blasted away. He turn to Loki and with roar charges to him. Loki seeing this smirked before he summon dozen of magic circles and shoot many magics to Ise

Ise seeing this tilted his body and dodge the spell. He spin in air and dodge another bullet and try to reach Loki with his glowing red fist cocked back ready to punch him

However a single bullet magic hit his forehead causing him to lost balance and Loki seeing this made a stronger magic attack then hit Ise sending him away too

"Fuhahahaha! Do you think such reckless attack will work on me? I'm a God! You can't beat this Loki that easy!" Loki laughed

**"Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu! (Katon : Great Dragon Flame Technique)"**

Loki turn and see 4 green-yellowish dragon head shaped flames around 2M flung to him. He quickly summon magic barrier and block the attack but to his surprise, he can feel the heat of the flame even through the barrier

'This flame... Is made from pure chakra instead magic... Its very rare to see something like this not to mention his chakra is... Somehow familiar...' Loki thought with narrowed eyes. Suddenly from the flame a various holy-demonic swords shoot to Loki. Loki seeing this bend his body and dodge all the swords with grin

But his grin vanish when he heard sound of birds chirping from the flames and soon a long black spear of lightning shooted toward him, piercing his magic barrier. Loki barely able to dodge the attack as he tilted his head to dodge but the spear manage to graze his cheek making blood gush out from it

Loki eyes widened when seeing his blood before it filled with anger! This! This human!

He dare to make a God bleed! A mere human?!

"DIE!" Loki roarer as he created hundred of magic circles in air and shoot various magic to Kai. Kai had wide eyes when his Sharingan and Sensor ability caught the intense power behind that attack. He quickly summon several defense of magic circle using equitation of Norse Magic and add it with Senjutsu chakra

Unfortunately Kai is not strong enough to block attack from rage God.. So he got blasted away... Again...

But this time Kai turn into smoke which surprising Loki

Loki eyes widened when he felt chill from behind. He turn and see Kai who now had his mask break due to attack before rise Frostmourne ready to cut him into two

But Loki called God for nothing. The moment Frostmourne about to slash Loki, a magic circle appear and protect him. Sure Frostmourne will cut through it but not without some problem. And that problem give Loki time to jump away from Kai and dodge the slash

Loki smirked seeing this, that was close. He just let his own emotion control him! But not anymore! He summon magic circle below Kai and from it rope of light sprung out and bind the Death Emperor

Kai cursed. Loki are stronger than he thought!

"Good bye!" Loki yell with glee as he summon giant magic circle in front of Kai

BOOOOM!

But instead Kai, he the one who got blasted by crimson laser. Kai seeing waste no time as he see the light rope that bind him. He see it created from Norse Magic which mean if he manage to learn the basic of it equations. His Sharingan with fast read the basic of the magic and then he repeat it in his mind quickly in order to learn it

While he doing this he glance to Ise who now just engage Loki in close battle however Loki magic barrier unlike Vali, it far stronger which result Ise still got sended away when Loki hit him in chest with blast of magic

Loki glance to Kai and see there some anger within his eyes when he hit the Sekiryuutei and narrowed his eyes

'What this? He seem care to his brother... Feh! This can be used. That boy is too dangerous, I think I will get rid off him first...' Loki thought with grin he then wipe blood that grazed his cheeks before secretly formed blood magic on his hand and dashed to Ise who got his helmet broken due to attack

Kai who just manage to free himself had wide eyes when seeing something on Loki hand. He remember the basic of spell on Loki hand... It Blood Magic.. And Blood Magic always result in dangerous state.

'Not gonna make it if dashed to him! There only one choice!' Kai performed certain hand seal and gone with poof

Ise groaned as he stand and about to regenerate his armor. He rise his head and see Loki dashed to him with glowing red magic circle on his hand and his eyes widened. He can't dodge this one! He close his eyes waiting for the damage

But it never come...

He slowly open his eyes and see... He no longer in place where he before... He tilt his head and his eyes widened in horror

He see Loki fist burying deep into Kai middle chest with Loki grinned

"KAI!" Ise roared

Kai cough some blood but he smirked as he grab Loki hand tightly with his right hand and soon a green-yellowish flaming shuriken with black flaming orb in middle of it appear on his left hand

**"Katon : Gooen Rasenshuriken (Fire Release : Strong Flame Rasenshuriken)"** Kai whispered as he drive the spinning shuriken to Loki chest

Loki eyes bulged out for moment before his mouth wide open and he coughed blood then got blasted away by the shuriken flame. He spinning in air along with the flame before he explode in 10M wide green yellow dome of flame

Everyone who fighting stopped and see the dome of flame for moment.

Kai panted as he wipe blood from his mouth and coughed a little blood

"Kai!" Ise yelled as he use jet and flying to Kai side who wipe blood from his mouth, Ise immediately whacked him on head with angry face "YOU IDIOT! WHY THE FUCKING YOU TAKE MY HIT?!"

Kai rub his head and glare to Ise "Idiot, that only chance to give surprise attack to him moron! You can't hit him without unharmed." He retorted coldly and Ise growled

"Do that again and I swear I going to use Dragon Shot to you!" Ise glared and Kai merely scoffed but didn't reply though inwardly happy seeing his brother care to him

"That attack quite good..."

Both of them turn and see Loki who walked out from dome of flame. There many burn mark on his body and most his cloth and robe also burned and show few muscle on his body

Kai scowl before prepare himself to attack again but suddenly he felt something within his body. He fell to knee and the ground around him shaking

"Kai?" Ise called in surprise

"I don't know you taking my attack either from your feeling to your brother or not.. But I knew you will jump to cover him!" Laku laughed and his hand glowing red as Kai groaned and fall to his knee while hold his chest

"Kai! What did you do to him?!" Ise demanded to the Evil God who laughed evilly

"The spell I cast on you. It a special spell to hamper someone control over Senjutsu... Do you think only you who prepare to fight? I already gather data about all of you.. And the Death Emperor over there, his power majority come from Senjutsu..." Loki laughed and Kai become pale when hearing this

'That! That idiot!' Kai cursed to Loki with fear as he suddenly feel something within him growing

**"Kill..."**

**"Destroy..."**

**"Hate..."**

"Gugghh!" Kai grunted as the malice intent slowly leak out from his body and slowly consume his mind

"Kai! Kai! You okay?!" Ise asked in worry

Meanwhile Kuroka and Koneko who watching suddenly feel chill to their spine and their eyes widened in horror when feel hundred no... Thousand of something growing inside Kai even Ddraig had wide eyes when sense Ki from Kai body

'S-Sempai?' Koneko thought with sweat and fear

**[Partner! Get away from him!]** Ddraig warned Ise from his mind

"Sekiryuutei! Stay away from Kai-chan now!" Kuroka ordered

"What?" Ise asked before suddenly black aura explode from Kai body sending him away

Everyone suddenly tensed when sense the aura from Kai. It was from low-class devil, before slowly grow into medium-class and until high-class and still keep growing

Kai groaned as he lift his head up and glare to Loki who also shocked

"You idiot!" Kai roared. If Kai didn't wield Frostmourne it should be okay actually to disturb the flow of senjutsu within him

However when he wield Frostmourne, he found out there something that connected to his soul and channel malice intent slowly to him. Fortunately for him the channeled malice intent went to Madara instead him... But if someone disturb the flow when he wield Frostmourne... The link that Frostmourne make with his soul will got disturbed and become randomly flow to his body

Not to mention there more billion of malice intent already stored inside Frostmourne

The black chakra leaked out from Kai body and swirl around him wildly and he groaned. He glare to Loki with his EMS spinning

"You..." Kai said in cold tone as his sclerae turn into black, his EMS slowly turn to blue with yellow tomoe "**M**a**k**e **a** **b**a**d** **m**i**s**t**a**k**e**.."

**Music : Naruto Shippuden - Amaterasu Ost**

BOOOOM!

The moment after Kai saying that his body explode into black aura that waved around wildly. Frostmourne that Kai hold slowly shining before it entering Kai body just like get swallowed. The black aura suddenly turned into horrified ghost zombified aura that surrounded Kai. They slowly entering Kai body and he start to change

Kai mouth slowly wide open and his teeth turn into fang, his skin slowly turned into black, his gauntlet and boots destroyed as his hand and feet grew larger then the finger on hand and feet turned into claw, a spikes grow from his back and edge of ulna bone, his hair turned into pure black

Everyone staring at horror seeing Kai transformation. The aura he radiate even get bigger and slowly surpassed Satan being.

Two horn grow from sides of Kai head, his hair grow longer, he stand on four limbs and tail grow out from his back. The ground beneath him destroyed and he let out soft blue smoke from his mouth. He raise his head and show his blue EMS that glowing

"**U**U**U**U**O**O**O**O**H**H**H**H**!**" Kai let out howl of hundred voice to the heaven that echoed in area, shooking the entire ground. Kuroka and Koneko slowly shivered when they feel the malice intent that Kai leaked out

"What the hell..." Ise muttered in shock seeing Kai turn into some creature

**[I can't feel any sanity inside that thing! Be careful Partner, that thing not your brother anymore!]** Ddraig growled to Ise

Kai then tilted his head to the side and see Gremory group plus Outlaws who tensed when see him staring at them. For moment Kai staring at them before bend his neck back to Loki who still shocked

'What the heck... This thing?! His aura... It even greater than mine!' Loki thought with shock, he then try to move slowly by take step back

BANG!

A fist slammed to Loki face and he sended away with blood gushed out from his nose

"**G**G**R**O**O**O**A**A**A**R**R**R**H**H**!**!**!**" Kai let out monstrous howl before he disappear again and appear above Loki with speed that everyone can't follow and deliver double axe punch to Loki stomach make him coughing blood

Seeing this Hati, Sköll and Midgardsormr cloens that fighting everyone stop fighting them and charges to Kai

The Midgardsormr clones let out blast of flame to Kai. Kai seeing this open his mouth wide and shoot pale blue flame that freeze all flames of Midgardsormr completely along with them then the Midgardsormr clones shatter like glass due to freezed alive

"Watch out!" Tannin warned Rosseweisse as he see the flame also aimed to them. The former Dragon King and Valkyrie flying and dodge the flame. When it hit the cloud on sky it turned them into ice and rained down

Rias seeing one ice needle that stab the ground slowly melted and turn 10cm area around it to black ice ground make her eyes widened

"DODGE THE ICE NEEDLE!" She warned and all of them immediately dodge the rain ice that dropped to them

'His ice breath even freeze the area! And it only remaining of it breath! Is this Ice of Cocytus?!' Tannin thought with shock

Both Fenrir children dashed to Kai from opposite direction. Their jaw wide open ready to tear Kai body apart

SNAP! SNAP!

Both wolves bite Kai on hands before they dashed again and spin Kai upper body 180 while tearing his hands

"KKKYAAAAA!" Asia screamed and everyone stare with horror seeing Kai body mutilated like that. However to everyone shock the hands that in Fenrir children jaws turned into zombified creature before it let out horrofied shriek and disperse into dust while Kai himself

Suddenly there zombified creature rise from Kai bottom body and it connected to Kai mutilated upper part then connect his body again and his hands growing back

Kai bend his upper body back to the original position before turn to Fenrir children with narrowed eyes as if asked "That's it?"

SWOOSH!

Kai suddenly appear in front of Sköll and from his body 4 hands grow before attached to the wolf body and grab him. Sköll eeing this immediately open his jaw and bite Kai but found his fang can't penetrate Kai skin. With roar Kai expand his 6 hands and Sköll howled in agony, slowly but sure the wolf body teared apart into two making everyone horrified

'He tear that creature into two with bare strength?!' Majority of them thought

Hati seeing this slowly take step back. He maybe creature without emotion, but he still animal... And he knew the creature in front of him clearly predator that tear him apart like paper

Meanwhile Loki staring the scene with shock... This boy! He just destroy his army like a kindergarten kid fight against adult! In few minute all his army is wiped out!

Fear...

The Evil God for first time feel fear to this... This abomination! Clearly the thing in front of him is not human! How did Hyoudou Kai manage to tame this thing is beyond his imagination! The thing in front of him is God Slayer Creature!

"**G**G**R**O**O**O**A**A**A**R**R**R**H**H**!**!**!**" Kai roared before dashed to him with flash of black as his body engulfed in black lightning

Loki summon several magic circle and shoot hundred of magic bullet to Kai. The bullet hit Kai and it destroy part of his head but it soon regenerated and back to full again, Loki growled as he duck under Kai slash and give kick to his chin

The monsterified Kai didn't even flinch when Loki kick him. A 4 arm appear and grab Loki 2 arm and leg make the Evil God eyes widened

Kai open his mouth and his 2 another arm slowly turn into head of zombified creature and then the three head including Kai charge a black ball in front of Loki directly make the Evil God eyes widened more when he feel the intense energy that Kai will shoot

"LET GO OFF ME YOU FILTHY CREATURE!" Loki demanded as he struggle to free but the grip too hard and he can't even move

The face of zombified creature face narrowed into smirk with it mouth still open as if said "I WIN!"

BOOOOOOOM!

**Music off**

* * *

Kai mindscape (Kai POV)

"Fuck off!" I roared as I slash one zombified creature that try to bite me

The moment I lost control of Frostmourne I suddenly got back in my consciousness. When I open my eyes there hundred! No! Thousand! HELL NO! FUCK! THERE MILLIONS OR BILLIONS OF THESE ZOMBIES!

I can't use chakra in here instead only Sacred Gear. Currently I was in top of pyramid... Or something like that. These zombies come from north, east, west and south, attacking me!

I ducked and slash one zombie while dodged another lung and give kick to it forehead. I already slay these thing for how many?! I don't know maybe hundred!

"Need help?"

I then rise my head when hearing some voice and it was Madara, and he seem covered in blue sphere

"Why the hell you in here?!" I demanded before sidestepped and slash one zombie before jump and deliver heel kick to another zombie and slash another one. Madara seeing this merely smirked before he descend down then engulf me inside the sphere too

The moment my body entered sphere, the zombie stopped and they seem dazed off. I then turn and see a bubble appear between me and Madara before it separated us into two spheres

"You can say, this is the thing that I face when you use Frostmourne.. The channel flow of it malice intent changed to your soul but because your control in Senjutsu is hampered by Loki.. It become like this... Berserk..." He explained and I panted a bit

"Now I know why you didn't like when I use that sword..." I panted and he merely snorted

"Anyway.. Right now your body are rampaging at outside.. I think it just matter of time before Loki got eaten by you.. Your berserker state is mixed with Shinju will, so it going to eat Loki... And you will become total God..." Madara said and I paled

"Tell me how to get out from here!" I demanded and he narrowed his eyes

"To the point I see.. The answer is no.. You can't-Let me finish! The magic that Loki hit to you will be gone in 20 minutes and after that you will be back to normal... However.." Madara paused "I doubt there will be any survivor after 20 minutes pass.."

"Then what you waiting for?! Tell me how to get out from here!" I demanded! Don't he know what in situation I am now?! This guy too relax!

"Let me take control..." He said and I froze when hearing that

"You what?" I asked in shock

"By your permission, I can use Shinju power to destroy all this creatures and take control this body back... After that the seal will, slightly weakened and I can use your body.. Maybe only in 20 minutes before the seal repaired itself and I go back to the cage..." Madara told me and I gulped

I don't have any choice now... But... Letting Madara out is...

"What you want after this?" I asked bluntly and he smirked

'To gain your trust first Boy... After all backstabber need to gain his victim trust first before backstabbing them... Beside there nothing I can do, no matter how long I out but if you didn't let it, this seal will cage me back in time..'."I just want to check outside world.. Want to see how the new world.. I am after all also traveler from another world so it just common if I want to see this world..." He said and I narrowed my eyes

...

I didn't have any choice right?

"Deal! But do NOT tell everyone that you from another world.." I said and he grinned

"Who do you think you talk to?" He said and he extend his hand that out from the sphere and I slowly accept it while extend my hand too

Then our hands shook

* * *

Real world

How everyone condition?

Well for Outlaws and Gremory group.. They fine, currently they are regrouped and watching the battle

But Loki is otherwise

Blood covered majority of his body, claw mark on his chest, burnt on his palm, half of his body had burned mark and he loss one hand!

The landscape was... Already changed... There many destruction.. There many black ice ground, a land that like carved, crater and hole everywhere... Total destruction...

"*pant* *pant* *pant* What.. The.. Fucking... Hell are YOU?!" Loki roared in angry and fear. The creature in front of him is totally monster! He barely survive from the last attack before! And he have to sacrifice one arm in order to escape from the attack! After the attack over imagine his shock when that thing EAT his HAND! And he grow stronger after that!

"**G**G**R**O**O**O**A**A**A**R**R**R**H**H**!**!**!**" Kai roared to him but there smirk on his face as if he sensing Loki fear. Loki seeing the smirk growled as his aura expanded from his body

"I am a God, you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by-"

BANG!

A foot planted on his face before he able to finish and sending him away before monstrous Kai grab his leg and slam him to the ground few times before throw Loki away, crashing to giant mountain

"**P**u**n**y **G**o**d**..." The monstrous Kai let out terrifying chuckle however Loki suddenly appear above him with giant magic circle ready and blast Kai to the ground creating a giant hole

Kai who got sended to the ground slowly stand and bend his body before jump away from the hole and landed in ground near Gremory and Outlaws group while Loki also landed

'I can't believe this! I have to retreat! There no way I going to alive against this monster!' Loki thought with fear

Kai seem know what Loki think and he smriked as move his leg and about to jump but suddenly he froze and slowly crack appear on his skin. The crack slowly spread to his entire body and black aura leak out from the crack

'What this?! Don't tell me he going to transform again!' Loki thought with worry and afraid

The black aura slowly formed into cocoon and for few seconds it didn't move until suddenly the entire ground shook and explode

BOOOM!

The explosion shook the entire ground and create a wave, making everyone have to cover their faces..

When the smoke clear there a figure stand in Kai place

However... That figure was clearly not Kai

It was a man.. Around 24 with long black spiky hair until reach his waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. He wore maroon armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Under that metal plates he wear a black high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt.

The man slowly stand and he look to his hand, before flex it slowly before he rise his head to see everyone

Everyone who see the man had wide eyes. The man eyes was exactly same like Kai!

The man seeing them slowly had smirk that turn into manical grin and his crimson eyes spinning madly

DOOOOOONNN!

A black aura appear from his body and swirl around him as he grinned insanely

"I'M FREE!" He roared with glee!

Uchiha Madara is back!

"Ahh... At least! For a years! I been bored behind that cage!" Madara laughed as he cracked his neck and strecth his arm

"Who are you?" Loki asked and Madara merely narrowed his eyes

"So you Evil God Loki.. I must say thanks to your spell.. My soul manage to free from Hyoudou Kai Sacred Gear... Fufufu is been thousand or hundred years..." Madara chuckled and Loki eyebrow twitched

This man... No... This man is not human... He...

"Are you God?" Loki asked bluntly earn wide eyes from everyone

"God? Ah... There time when I called that..." Madara chuckled

'Ddraig! What he mean by that?' Ise asked as he worry for Kai since the beginning but Rias and the other prevent him from jumping to Kai

**[I don't know but... This man aura... Is... Is almost like God... But... It just stronger than normal God...]** Ddraig answer unsure, he can tell the man aura is seem familiar... But he didn't remember it... If only he can stay longer with Kai perhaps he can tell it

"Stronger than God?! What you mean by that?!" Ise blurted out in shock gaining everyone attention

"Ise what you mean?!" Rias asked and Madara turn to them

"Ah.. I see, it was Hyoudou Kai brother... The Sekiryuutei huh?" Madara said and Ise stand with bold

"Who are you and where my little brother?!" Ise demanded

"Hmm.. He currently sleeping.. Don't worry nothing happen to him..." Madara chuckled before turn to Loki with smirk "Now Evil God... Since you free me I will give you a gift..."

Everyone immediately tensed when hearing this. This man in front of them! Who is he?! Are he evil?! Does he want to help Loki?!

"Oh and what the gift?" Loki smirked and Madara only smirked

"Dance with me..." Madara said and Loki blinked

"Excuse-GUAGH!" Loki got kicked in chest and sended away before Madara appear above him and deliver axe kick followed by punch to his face before Madara grab his face and slam him to the ground and throw him away

"Is this it? The mighty of God? I disappointed..." Madara sighed, he just out and want to fight strong foe.. But got this weakling

"This! This won't happen! If that thing before didn't fight me!" Loki growled as he struggle to stand and Madara narrowed his eyes

"That creature before is still below me.. It just mindless beast, had you didn't caught in fear you will able to think with clear and beat it.. It was your own fault... To think God can feel fear... Disgusting.." Madara sneered as he pull out something from dimensional pocket and threw it to Loki who caught it

"What this?" He asked

"Phoenix Tears. Drink it and we will have battle.." Madara said and everyone eyes widened

"I don't know who are you but you can't expect him to be fulled healed!" Rosseweisse interjected with glare but Madara only scoffed

"What kind of point fighting enemy that below you? Are you will bother yourself to fight ant? Of course no. You won't even care to them. And the God in front of me now is ant..." Madara said coldly and Loki grit his teeth while Bikou smirked, this guy is battle maniac just like them!

"I like that principle..." Bikou said

"You will regret this! I will kill you!" Loki screamed as he drink the Phoenix Tears and his wound regenerated though his arm didn't healed

"Since you missing one arm... I will go easy on you..." Madara said as he put his left hand to his back similar like Rock Lee stance "Come.."

With roar Loki shoot various magic circles to Madara. Madara seeing this jumped and dodge the attack with ease, he didn't having problem to fight like this. He dodged another magic attack before use Shunshin and appear behind Loki then give heel kick to the Evil God face and easily broke through Loki magic barrier

'What the heck?! How did he do that?!' Loki thought with shock and Madara smirked before dashed and deliver knee hit to Loki continued by elbow then punch and another kick to his face

'Fast! This guy even faster than Kiba!' Ise thought with awe

Loki groaned as he pushed himself and summon another magic circles and shoot dozens magic circle. Madara stand boredly seeing this before his eyes morphed into purple with ring pattern and he extend one his hand

"**Shinra Tensei**..." He muttered and suddenly the magic attacks that almost blast him got blasted away along with Loki much to everyone shock

'What that attack?!' Everyone thought

Loki who bounced in ground slowly stand and shock clearly on his face

'Gravity attack? No.. It more like... A push attack? Did he... Did HE just push the FORCES ITSELF?' Loki thought with shock and Madara sighed

'Hmm using Frostmourne power and the Shinju chakra inside me that just eat that God arm seem giving me strength more than I thought... I'm not suppose to be this strong but oh well... Its a gift...' Madara thought "Boooreeed... Hashirama proved more challenge... You really weak... I disappointed..." Madara sighed in disappointment

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare to look down on me!" Loki roared as he summon another attack to hit Madara but Madara seeing this merely silence and suddenly the attack got absorbed by him much to everyone shock again

'Did he just absorb my attack?! WHAT THE HELL IS HE?!' Loki thought in disbelief

"Don't looking down?" Madara laughed evilly "Do you look down when you crush insect? Do you ever think their life? No... So don't ask me to look down on you... Insect..."

**[His power maybe on par with me at my prime...]** Ddraig said in grim tone

"S-Seriously Ddraig? He on par with you?!" Ise asked in disbelief. Not just him but everyone

They having hard time against Loki but now the God just got trashed like some commoner in front of them!

"You... You!" Loki roared as he dashed to Madara. Unfornately he just got one step before he got stopped and caged in black flame surprising everyone even Madara

A black-fire like thing appears from the ground, it twists, and it covers up Loki.

[Hyoudou Issei-kun. Can you hear me? I am the Vice-Governor of Grigori, Shamhaza.]

Ise suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice from the microphone he have on my ear for emergency.

"Ah, hello. The one who sent that big black-dragon was you Shamhaza-san?"

[Yes. I was told by Azazel that I have to send Saji-kun to that location after Saji-kun's training was completed.]

"So that really is Saji!?"

[Yes, it seemed like Azazel made a bit of a miscalculation. We started his training, but he ended up in a state like that. The time was up, so we sent him in that state. Well, it seems like he can tell apart ally and foe.]

"Umm..." Ise scratched his cheek "I don't know how to said it but... Loki already defeated..."

[!? Really?! Wow you more good than I thought!] Shemhaza said clearly in surprise

"That the problem... Not we the one who defeated him... But... Uhh..." Ise try his best as he didn't know how to explain it... "Can't I explain later after we done?"

[...Farewell then... I will wait you guys return...] Shemhaza said reluctantly

"Ku! What is this fire!? I can't move! …Ngggh! My powers are being taken away gradually!? I-Is this the power of that black dragon!? I have heard that there is a Dragon King, but don't tell me this is it!?" Loki said in panic and Madara let out sigh

"I guess this is the end.. Even if you free you can't beat me... Oh well... I think time to end this..." Madara said as he jump away from him and suddenly his Susanoo appear and he do certain hand seals "I will move out if I were you!" He shouted to them

**"Zetsubou suru! Kono Uchiha Madara no chikara ga! Kami no chikara ga! Tengai Shinsei! (Drown in despair! This is the power of Uchiha Madara! Power of God! Heavenly Obstacle Quaking Star)"** Madara declared

For moment nothing happen... Everyone just waiting and think that maybe the man was joking...

That until Tannin suddenly feel something come from the sky and he raise his head then turn to pale

"N-No way..." He muttered in shock. Everyone hearing this also rise his head and also become pale

"Oh God..." Xenovia muttered with shock

"Does such thing is possible?" Ise asked in disbelief

"It is possible... But not normal being can summon meteorite fall from the sky..." Barakiel answered

"RUN!" Kiba yelled and they did. Tannin immediately pick Asia, Gasper and Koneko seeing they not speed type before flying away. Kiba and Xenovia use their speed as Knight, Ise immediately using jet and fly away with Rias, Akeno and Barakiel behind him

"Wait! What about Saji?!" Ise yelled when they already far away make everyone become pale

"Ups?" Koneko said

BOOOOOOM!

The entire ground shaking when the meteor hit Loki and everything went white

* * *

Somewhere

"So that's the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou huh. We also confirmed the Vritra and the Holy-demonic sword. Vritra is in a burst-state, but it's heading towards a new path. The Holy-demonic sword is an irregular thing just like the information we have says."

"It was right for us to come and observe them. It seems like the technology team's theory will be able to gain positive proof. That the percentage of Sacred Gear possessors who get involved with the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou even once will have an irregular awakening at a different level."

"Well... But I think the real threat is Kai... Don't you see he trashing Loki like that?"

"Yes.. Is that his state when berserk against Cao Cao?"

"No.. This one stronger, far stronger than when against Cao Cao... When against Cao Cao the strength is on par with Satan being but this time it even stronger than God... Almost like Juggernaut Drive..."

"Tsk. He really troublesome isn't he? Even since the beginning, if only he join us none of this will happen..."

"Well, it just not our luck Vali knew about him... Cao Cao also pretty upset..."

"Grigori's technology is also a threat. –So have you found a way to defeat the [Juggernaut Drive] and Kai berserk state?"

"I think we can stand up to them using a Sacred Gear which increases its consumption rate. We don't have demonic-powers and if it consumes their lifespan we can aim for that then. The problem is the Sekiryuutei. It seems like it is trying to grow in a weird way. Maybe he's trying to go deep within the consciousness of the Longinus. Hakuryuukou is also a problem in that regards. As for Kai... I still can't find anything specific..."

"….. I got a call from Cao Cao just now. Hmm, oh my this is…"

"What happened? Is it perhaps….."

"Yeah, the Dragon-eater was found. With this, the 'infinite' will end."

"And also end for both of you if you didn't leave from here..."

Georg and Sig eyes widened when hearing the third voice. They turn and see pair of crimson eyes with strange black pattern swirling before everything went dark

* * *

Meanwhile with Vali and Kai Blood Clone (Kai POV)

In front of me is Fenrir unconscious form and got chained by Glepnir along with Vali who panted in exhausted

I had watch the battle of both monsters... Needless to say, the battle before is one of battle that I will never forget.. Well technically I won't forget them due to Sharingan but you know what I mean

"You done?" I asked and Vali merely nodded

"The Juggernaut Drive which I haven't used for a while burned me as well as being dangerous. If I can, I want to lower the times I have to use it. At this rate, I won't last." Vali said and I sighed before approach him and use Senjutsu to heal him

"You know.. Kuroka can heal you faster... Using well...-"

"Not interested..." Vali immediately cut me though I see some blush on his face and can't help but smirk a bit

"Is that blush I see from Vali Lucifer?" I asked and he glare to me

"This won't be known to everyone..." He said coldly and I merely shook my head in amusement while healing him. He really Tsundere...

"Can you control him?" He asked and I hummed

"I already bring Excalibur Ruler in case I can't.. But I pretty sure I can... After healing you I will handle it..." I said and he nodded. Vali gaze turn to the sky while I heal him

"What was that?" Vali asked and I turn and see some... Starfall? What the heck?! "Is that meteor?"

"It is..." I muttered "Who the one summoning meteor?"

"I don't know... Is it Loki?" Vali asked and I narrowed my eyes.. Its not possible

Suddenly a swirling vortex appear and from it Bikou, Kuroka, Arthur and-!?

Impossible! How?!

"Impossible..." I murmured with wide eyes... In front of me.. Uchiha Madara stand with his smirk

"What's wrong Boy?" He asked me.. Before I able to reply suddenly he make hand seals and I dispelled

Vali seeing the new individual narrowed his eyes and then suddenly Kai Blood Clone melted into puddle of blood make his eyes widened

"Who are you?" Vali asked to Madara. Madara merely smirked

"I am.. The spirit that live in Hyoudou Kai eyes..." Madara said and everyone eyes widened

"So his Sharingan eyes have consciousness eh?" Bikou asked and Madara nodded

"But I never heard about you or see you... Such strong individual like you surely will be known in history..." Arthur commented and Madara grunted

"He is from another world... Right?" Vali asked and everyone eyes widened even Madara

"A different world?" Kuroka asked

"So you knew... I assume it was dragon inside you that told you?" Madara said and Vali nodded

"You are... A being that possess power of Primordial God... So that's why a strong Sacred Gear as Sharingan never be known... It was from another world and how Kai possess it?" Vali asked and Madara frown for moment

"Primordial God? As if the God of Beginning of Everything?!" Arthur asked clearly shocked and his calm demeanor gone

'It seem I need to tell them few part of truth... Oh well... What you say boy?' Madara asked

"Tell them few part but don't mention I also from different world..."

'If you say so...'."Indeed... I am... A man who have power of Primordial God from another world.. However there war in there and I defeated... But before I dead I manage to open portal to another world and my soul mixed with Hyoudou Kai, making him have my eyes.. And his eyes is not Sacred Gear but rather bloodline..." Madara answered make everyone shocked

"You mean it will generated to his children later?" Kuroka asked and Madara nodded

"It will... Anyway, he will wake up in 2 minutes.. I'm here to do my job and cast genjutsu on Fenrir..." Madara said and he turn to Fenrir "So... What you want he become? A total slave? Lost his memory and think you as father? Or what?"

"I want him to be subjugated... Just show him that we are the boss... And we are better than Loki... Make him bow to us.." Vali said and Madara hummed

"Consider it done... Now awake him.." Madara said and Bikou poke Fenrir who slowly open his eyes and meet with Madara

"Fenrir, you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence of coalesced energy… energy that once was a single, ultimate form! An unstable force, lacking in intelligence or sapience, you require a guide to show you purpose. That guide is the Uchiha! The essence of Primordial God are but slaves to those with blessed eyes. Obey!" Madara said sternly and slowly Fenrir eyes morphed into sharingan with 3 tomoe before it turn to it color back

"Done... Now my job is done... The Boy will return now..." Madara said before suddenly light engulf him and Madara form shrunked before gone back to Kai who held Frostmourne on his right hand and he immediately fall but being caught by Arthur

"Thank...you..." I said before close my eyes and succumb to darkness

* * *

**Done! Wow! Madara trashing Loki very bad! And Kai also gone berserk! Clearly a twist! And Madara found out Hero Faction spying on them! This is close of Loki Arc! Hahahaha**

**Now you who want to protest about Madara being OP. Yes, he is OP but because there reason.. The Shinju chakra inside him is already strong enough since everyday eating Ophis aura for 4 months. He also combined with Frostmourne then the Shinju beast also eat Loki arm, making him stronger**

**And also there will be risk for this power. It very clear and will be talked in next chapter the aftermath of battle.. And Kyoto Arc... I give you two choice, should I focus a bit more to Ise since Kai won't play major role in that Arc. Or I create a new Arc for Kai and give Ise minor part to see what changes in the story because Kai?**

**Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Ja Ne!**


	31. Aftermath of Battle

**Chapter 30. Aftermath of Battle**

* * *

[I'm sorry I can only say it to you by communication, but it seems like my family was saved by you again. Azazel.] Sirzechs said in grateful tone

"Yeah. But you know Sirzechs, this was also a tough one." Azazel chuckled

[But it seems like the Kai saved the day again.] Sirzechs said with half opened eyes

"...That boy is mystery Sirzechs... I don't know what but according to Ddraig the man that appear and take Kai place is clearly not human... He also said this guy power is on par with Heavenly Dragon... This mean clearly Sharingan is Mid-tear Longinus Sacred Gear not to mention his Berserk State, I think it was his fusion with Frostmourne..." Azazel sighed

[Yes.. I already see it from Rias memory... And I must say it was really scary... Almost like Juggernaut Drive... And that man... Uchiha Madara his name right? He destroy Loki like he are some novice fighter... It really terrifying.]

"Yes, Uchiha Madara that what he said when he drop the meteor to Loki. Luckily Saji not dead, only unconscious thanks because he in Dragon King mode, if not..."

[I see... To call meteorite from sky is clearly not normal being. It even manage to knock out Dragon King... About Kai-kun.. Are there any news from him?]

"I already called him for these 2 days... But there aren't any answer... That Berserk Form must be take a lot of him, and I sure that power will have consequences... *sigh* I just hope he okay.. Ise still feeling bad... He said it because Kai switch himself with him and taking the attack... It take Rias, Akeno and Asia to bring him out back to normal..."

[I see... I understand... Kai-kun really care for his brother huh?] Sirzechs asked bitterly and Azazel snorted

"Care is nothing compare to Kai feeling, Sirzechs. He love him... Not in 'that' way though. His love is really great... He really love his comrades and friends... The reason why I never ask about Outlaws to him is because Vali intent actually not evil... He just want to fight... I know Kai see that in Vali.. His eyes to see someone is greater than his Sharingan..." Azazel smiled a bit

[Fufufu Kai-kun really something isn't he? His love to Ise-kun is very great.. Sometime I jealous of Ise-kun... If only Euclid like Kai-kun...]

"Ah Euclid Lucifuge, isn't he Grayfia sister? I heard he died in Devil civil war... Anyway, speaking about Ise, is it okay? Not to tell Ise about 'that'?"

[The one where there is a 'talk' about his promotion, right?]

"The discussion about that is rising for Ise, Kiba, and Akeno, right?"

[Yes. Kokabiel's attack, the terrorist attack during the Three-Great powers negotiation meeting, the terror that occurred at the party sponsored by us, and the terror by the Old-Maou faction. Rias and her group prevented all of them. It's enough achievements for a promotion. And also preventing Loki's attack this time is also a big achievement. You can say that the promotion for the three of them is guaranteed.]

"Well, their achievements are top rank among the devils who have been living in peace for a while. Especially Ise, who is a Sekiryuutei and also a popular guy in the Underworld. Akeno is Barakiel's daughter. Kiba has the irregular Holy-demonic sword. They are all excellent and promising devils. In terms of power, they already have that of high-class devils. But…."

[Yes, that's right. It's too early. Regarding Ise-kun, he has only been a devil for about half a year. If he receives a promotion he will become talked about, and he will become the target of the enemy. In terms of gaining more strength, another five years…..no, I want him to wait at least another three years. But the public opinion and the craze of the Underworld are pushing forward for their promotion.]

"Hahahaha, looks like the Maou is going through a rough time. So what is your personal feeling to this then?"

[I would want him to get a promotion. He would bear a certain 'title' so he can carry on the house together with my sister and her servants. The old devils are stubborn about those kind of things. But not only is he young, but it is also too early. I still want Ise-kun to remain as an 'Oppai Dragon' for a while longer.]

"Well, you are right about that. It's probably necessary to look over him for a bit longer. –But I think that time period will be very short you know?"

[Yeah, I know that.]

"Ise. He will be trying to make more achievements so he can go on the railway to become a Harem-king. But even if he does get a promotion…."

[Yes, what he will do from there. Now that is the place where the real thing of being a devil starts.]

"Also, it's about the Hero faction."

[Did you find something?]

"The Sacred Gear possessors who were captured alive and have been under my investigation….had an unnatural death."

[-! All of them?]

"Yeah. The cause of it was Ophis's snakes."

[So they drank it like we thought.]

"No, that's not it. The possessors themselves didn't drink it. Just like what Kai said. It seem they do some experiment on Ophis snake, this it's a new type of snake which you wrap around the Sacred Gears. It seems like it stimulates the Sacred Gears strongly using those new snakes. Most likely, instead of the possessors it forcefully drags out the hidden potential power of the Sacred Gear. Instead of its attack power, it was equipped to stimulate the unknown factors of the Balance-Breaker which still has many hidden factors about it. It's the most delicate and dangerous part of it. If it goes wrong the Sacred Gears will break. They keep on repeating such forceful experiments. I checked the remaining left overs of the snakes, but it is made to stop working if either the possessor dies or if the possessor reaches Balance-Breaker. Something like increasing the number of those who can use Balance-Breaker, including us, it is a feat we cannot copy right now even if we want to."

[…So those are the methods to increase the number of those who can use Balance-Breaker huh. If the Sacred Gear goes into a 'burst' mode and breaks, then the possessor will die. Either way, it is a method which they don't mind if the possessors die if they can't reach Balance-Breaker.]

"Bargain sales of Balance-Breakers are scary, but the thing we have to be the most cautious about is the birth of a new Longinus."

[…..It seems like it will become messy. Counter measures against Sacred Gears. If I think about it, the enemy which will cause the most nuisance are Sacred Gears with variant types of special abilities.]

"If it is a simple power-type then it will be easy to solve the problem. But it's a pain since there are many abilities which can seal off and kill power-types. Sacred Gears are interesting, but they are scary because of it."

[The parting gift left by God. Something which had been supporting us from the shadow till now and which was only something with a special ability to come and become an obstacle to us….]

"It really ironic isn't it?"

[Yeah... Anyway, if there news about Kai-kun tell me immediately.]

"Yeah though I doubt I will hear about him soon but I will tell you..."

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise

"Ah, the school trip is coming up soon."

I get lazy in the Occult research club room, and I am looking forward to the upcoming school trip. Geezer finished his conference safely and returned to his homeland. It seems like he got some good response. I returned that hammer back to the geezer.

Vali….. He disappeared while taking one of the Fenrir with him. It's actually a big problem, but since we caught Loki, the whereabouts of Fenrir would be known soon and the countermeasures against it will be made as well.

But that bastard had been aiming for Fenrir the whole time. It's our fault for not realising it, but I can't forgive him for using us. That guy, what is he planning to do with Fenrir?

Like I thought, I will never come to terms with that guy.

And Kai

...

I didn't do anything... When he goes berserk... It really scary... I don't know at first why I didn't move to stop him...

...

It because I'm scared... Seeing him like that... I'm scared... His form is scary... The aura he radiate is pure evil and even Tannin-ossan said he want to puke when feel it... Koneko-chan still shaking when she remember the aura that Kai radiate in his 'monster' form. Asia also crying because of that... It really hurt her when see Kai in monster form... Even I still remember thet zombified creature that out from Kai body and it really scare me...

And that make me sad...

I already see it from Buchou memory when I gone to Juggernaut Drive... But even if my form is scary...

He still help me... He still fight to get me back... Even though he only want to test Juggernaut Drive... But at least he still bring me back... While I didn't do anything for him...

...

What kind of big brother am I?

No wonder he leave...

**[Then got stronger...]**

Ddraig?

**[All you need is only get stronger... Strong enough to beat him...]**

...You right... I should become stronger...

**[...And if your brother can't be saved... Kill him...]**

What?! Ddraig you can't be-

**[For once listen Partner!]**

I become silent when hearing that. Ddraig let out sigh and say it

**[Partner... I afraid the Eyes of your brother is cursed eyes... When that Uchiha Madara guy appear... His aura is so sinister... It was pure evil... It just my hypothesis but it seem that eyes slowly eat your brother soul... And turn it into another being...]**

WHAT?! Such thing is possible?! There no way it could be happen right?!

**[Partner... His Sharingan clearly not ordinary thing.. It able to read Fenrir fast movement.. It clearly Longinus Sacred Gear and unknown one! We don't know what going to happen to the user... There possibility your brother soul now is corrupted by it... And the only way to free him is to kill him...]**

Possibility... That mean there still chance right?

**[...Yes... But don't hope too much...]**

But there still chance! I can't help but smiled... Yeah... I will bring him back! I need to get stronger! I already do my training with Jin-sensei! I will go to him today to train again...

Speaking about Jin-sensei, I heard he and Azazel-sensei become close.. Well can't helped both of them seem have laid-back personality

And Azazel-sensei isn't here today.

He said he will send off Barakiel-san who finished his role. We also said we will send him off as well, but he said "It will be enough with just me".

"Ise-san, we have been busy lately, so we have to go shopping for the school trip next time."

Asia says that while looking at the guidebook for the school trip.

"Asia, I hear that we have to wear underwear which is popular right now."

Xenovia says that. Asia makes a red face hearing that.

"R-Really….?"

"Yup. It seems like when we go inside the bath where we bathe together with everyone else, others will laugh at us afterwards if we don't wear proper underwear. I also don't have cute looking underwear. Maybe it would be better for us to shop together."

"Sc…School trips are very deep."

Hmm. This must be Kiryuu's doing. Well, for girls the pros and cons about the pants they are wearing is a thing they have to check. The society of girls sure must be tough!

"White is the best! I think that is the actual underwear that the lord and Michael-sama would say 'Yes!' for!"

Irina enters the room with a high tension.

"No. I will be wearing victory pants together with Asia."

"Eh! M-Me too?"

"No, no! The colour for faith is white! Or the ones with an emblem of a cross!"

The Church-trio are arguing about their underwear. …What are you girls doing?

It sure is peaceful. I can't believe we had that many battles.

I then had a thought.

The stronger we get, the more I realise that there are many strong foes in this World. And somehow they usually appear in front of us.

It's not like I want to become the strongest in this World or anything. But I do want to become the ultimate 'Pawn'... And bring back Kai...

Though if they were to attack us, then I think we need strength to fend them off. It's the basics for the groups to work together and fight….

But I also have to become stronger by myself as well. I want to pursue even more about the possibility of the Sekiryuutei which Sensei has predicted. So I will continue to convince the thoughts of my past sempais which are still remaining within the Sacred Gear.

Hmm, maybe I should develop a new technique? Next time, after I discuss it with Sensei, I should try it out with having Kiba and Saji participate in my training.

"I'm doomed!"

When I looked, the silver-haired woman…. Rossweisse-san was crying.

"Uuuuuuuuu~! Horrible! Odin-sama is so horrible! To leave me behind!"

Yup. She was left behind by Odin the geezer like that. Probably about right now, the Geezer should have realised that Rossweisse-san isn't with him…

But if he hasn't contacted us, then that means…

"Fired! This must mean I'm fired, doesn't it!? I worked so hard for Odin-sama and he left me in Japan! Just like he thinks, I can't do my job properly! I'm a virgin! I'm a woman where my age equals the number of years I didn't have a boyfriend!"

She has lost herself already…

"Mou, don't cry Rossweisse. I made sure that you could work in this academy."

Buchou rests her hand on Rossweisse-san's shoulder.

"…. Sob. R-Really?"

"Yes, just like you wished for. You want to be a teacher, correct? And not a student?"

"Of course….. Despite my appearance, I have already graduated from school in my homeland by skipping grades. Even though I'm still young in age, I am qualified to teach students."

Seriously? She doesn't appear to be older than us at all, but she chose to become a teacher.

"But will I able to live in this country….? But if I returned home, others would get mad and say "You must be brave to show your face when you returned after Odin-sama's arrival" to me. And I probably would have my position removed…..! Uuu…and I was finally able to find a job where I could have a stable life!"

She's quite depressed. Certainly if the Chief-God who she had to be escorting arrives home and left his bodyguard, coming back would make her look like a complete idiot.

"Ufufu, so that's where this plan would come in."

Buchou got closer to her, and took out a document of some sort and showed it to her.

"If you come to the Underworld now, you can get privileges like this and privileges like that."

Rossweisse-san made a shocked face after looking through the documents.

"Really!? There is this much insurance…. And there are tax refunds!"

"That's exactly it. Also don't you think that a service like this and a system like this is wonderful too?"

"It's amazing! So d…devils get paid this much…! The base salary is totally different from us! Even if you compare them to Valhalla, these have better requirements!"

She's bribing a battle-maiden!

B..Buchou….she really seems like an insurance woman now….. So this is what you call a whisper from a devil! Devils do make contracts with humans with greed as their job after all. This is the way of the High-level devil, Buchou's masterful way of convincing people! I think she has a natural talent like this. This is what you would call a devil!

"By the way, if you come under me then you will also get these benefits."

"….I heard that Gremory is the household who had their family promoted to a Maou and that the specialties made within the Gremory territory are very popular and are receiving high sales for it."

"That's true. You can even do that job for your career. The Gremory's are looking for very talented people."

Buchou who is continuing to bribe Rossweisse-san takes out a crimson…..chess piece from her pocket!

"That's how it is, so won't you become my servant so you can start a business in the Underworld? I think you will be able to become a magic cannon member by attaining the [Rook] piece and with that magic of yours. I just hope that it would be possible with just one chess piece."

Everyone was shocked at Buchou's offer. Of course we would!

For Buchou, this is her last chess piece! Her last [Rook]! So she will be taking in the Valkyrie who specialises in magic!

But we certainly want more casters. There was no-one else besides Buchou and Akeno-san who are Wizard-Types and specialise in magic.

And if someone like that becomes a [Rook], we have a moving cannon which can do a Full-Burst of magical attacks! It seems like she has a variety of special moves and techniques, so we won't have any loss! More like we would gain more with this!

More than that, she is a beauty and cute so that makes it the best! Though she is clumsy even though she looks like a cool beauty.

"…I feel like this is destiny. It might be my selfish imagination, but ever since I met you all at the hospital in the Underworld, it may have been decided that it will turn out like this."

Rossweisse-san accepted the crimson coloured evil-piece. Then at that moment, a bright crimson glow lightens the room, and devil wings appeared from Rossweisse-san's back.

It was accomplished with only one [Rook] piece. Since she is a battle-maiden, I thought she would require more…..

Maybe the compatibility between the 'evil-pieces' and those from Norse works in a different way?

"It was recently announced that the unused 'Evil-Pieces' change to reflect the growth rate of the master who possesses them. The Maou Ajuka Beelzebub who was part of creating them is famous for including secret factors for the technical programmes."

Kiba who is beside me gave me an explanation. Hmm, so there are still unknown factors within them huh.

Also the world of devils is amazing for allowing such factors. Maybe they welcome irregular things? If I remember, the game gets heated up when the viewer watches a battle different from the normal ones.

The silver-haired former valkyrie, Rossweisse-san, bows down at us.

"Everyone, I have reincarnated into a devil. I'm Rossweisse, a former Valkyrie. It seems like the annual salary of the Underworld and their insurances are more appealing than the ones of my homeland. I have lots of security now since the financial state of the Gremory household and my future will be very stable so I have become a devil. So please take good care of me from now."

Her expression seems like she has been a bit brainwashed….

"And so, everyone, my- Rias Gremory's last [Rook] will be her, Rossweisse."

Buchou introduces Rossweisse-san like that with a smile.

…..To be expected from a devil. They are the ultimate beings in regards of controlling peoples' greed!

"Well, I think it's fine. Even I joined in a mess."

Xenovia says that casually while drinking green tea. Well, indeed there was a similar situation with her as well.

[Let's get along!]

Everyone also welcomed Rossweisse-san with warm arms. I also had no reason to decline, and I was happy for a new beauty to join our group.

But, just like the time with Xenovia and this time with Rossweisse-san, the pieces are used up quite easily.

"Ufufufufufufufufu. Odin-sama? The next time we meet, I won't forgive you, okay?"

Rossweisse-san puts on a creepy smile. S…Scary! She's covered in an intense aura! The Geezer has a grudge from her! Rossweisse-san might be a bit crooked…

But with this, our group is completed.

Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, Asia, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Gasper, Rossweisse-san, and me. All 9 members are completed.

We have to think of a new formation.

When I was thinking such things, Akeno-san gives me a bento-box.

"Ise-kun. These are leftovers, but please accept it."

Nikujaga? I just picked it with my fingers and chucked it into my mouth.

The taste which has the right flavour spreads throughout my mouth.

"…..Delicious! It's delicious, Akeno-san! I don't know how to explain it, but it gives me the feeling of being safe. It's a bit different from the ones in my house, but it has a motherly taste to it."

I receive a chopstick from her, and start digging into it. That's because this tastes delicious!

I was eating, and Akeno-san smiles happily beside me.

"I'm glad that Ise-kun is enjoying it. –Oh, your lips."

Hmm? Do I have something on my face? I tried to take it off with my hand, but Akeno-san's face approached and…..

CHUU

For a moment, Akeno-san's lips lightly touched my lips.

…

They didn't touch each other properly, but th…th…th..that right now was…

"Ufufu. That would make it my first kiss, I guess."

Akeno-san smiles while having her cheeks red.

K..K…Kisssssss!? Would that count as a kiss!? It's not a hard kiss, but right now our lips…! Buchou saw that, and she concentrated her murderous glare at me!

"Ise?"

"Ise-san?"

"….Senpai?"

"Yeah, care to explain to us?"

Buchou close in with a smile. Why is this happening to meeee!?

"Kiba, Gasper, help meeee!?"

Since we are the male group who made an oath to each other in that training, so they will definitely come to rescue me!

But Kiba just smiles and shrugged his shoulder, while Gasper looks away and went into the box to hide! What! Was our unification made from something so weak!?

HUG!

I was being cornered by Buchou and others, but Akeno-san hugs me from behind! She seems to be really enjoying it! She then says it so everyone can hear it!

"Ise, I love you. Ufufu."

Hearing that, Buchou puts on an angry face and covers her body in a crimson aura!

"Mou-! Ise! Akeno! Today, I won't forgive you two!"

And my daily life gets even noisier…

_**[I don't know what your intention Kai... But I hope my hypothesis is wrong...]** _Ddraig thought inside Ise mind as he remember the eyes of Kai that filled with regret and sorrow...

Unfortunately he doesn't know that his hypothesis purpose is exactlywhat Kai want...

* * *

Meanwhile with Kai (Kai POV)

Ugghh... My head... Its hurt...

I groaned weakly... It almost like de javu... Oh well if I recall last time I feel like this is when I battle against Juggernaut Drive

I slowly open my eyes. The first thing I see is cell of my room... I try to move but winced in pain!

I tilt my head and see that my whole body is covered by bandage! My hand, leg, chest, and neck! The only thing that didn't covered in bandage is only my head! I like some kind of mummy! What the hell?! What happen?

**"It seem your berserk cause harm to your body..."**

Madara?

**"No Uzumaki Naruto. Who you think it is? Anyway.. It seem the malice intent inside you manage to harm your body."**

I see... Not surprising somehow.. So.. What the news?

**"There are good news, bad news and extra bad news for you.."**

...Why there 2 bad news and only one good news?

**"Because this world is evil. Which one you want to know first?"**

*sigh* extra bad please

**"Because the malice intent that berserk in your body... Your lifespan... How should I said it... Ah yes got reduced... When I check it your cell didn't regenerate the old cells, rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division similar like Souzou Saisei (Creation Rebirth) that descendant of Hashirama use... So you can say your life is shortened but to what degree is unknown... Your age actually should be long, thanks for Shinju chakra and Senjutsu training you use for that... Speaking about chakra, your chakra coil is badly damaged.. In your current condition, you only can use Sacred Gear in battle. Not even Sharingan or Senjutsu mode can be used for a while... It will take, maybe 4 or 5 days for you to back..."**

...That very bad news... *sigh* so I stuck in bed and-

"Ouch!" I yelped when I feel my body like been stung

**"That the bad news... The process repair will be very... Painful... You can say your nerve is very sensitive now... From pain, pleasure, cold, hot everything.. It will be like that for 2 days.. You also can't heal it using Senjutsu or any magic since your body is... Different so don't try to heal it randomly. Your body will be healed by itself... Oh and your armor completely destroyed because the transformation..." **Madara said and he seem very amused, damn you sadistic bastard

Great... Just what I need.. Then why I wake up now? It better if I just fell asleep *sigh*. The good news?

**"Well... In that state before your berserker form manage to eat Loki hand... You can say your body is stronger than normal human... Hmm maybe like a certain descendant of hero. What his name again? Ah yes, Heracles, your body is stronger than him now, congratulation for that..."**

I blinked.. Once, twice... I just eat one hand and I gained that lot strength?

"What you expect? You have great amount power of God but lack the body and you can't use all that power with this human body. So when it found a body it will... Imagine a cow that been throwed to cage full of hungry lions.."

Ouch! That seem not pleasant... Well... Though eating a raw hand seem make me want to puke but... At least I didn't taste it and it give me something useful... But.. I still human right?

"Yes you fully human... Though not normal human but yes still can be considered human..."

*sigh* That relief.. If I become something else, Yawarakai-Te will reject me.. Man that sword is treasure so I don't want to discard it

**"Can't argue with that..."**

...Thanks Madara...

**"...Feh... Don't get used to this..."**

I let out sigh and try to wake up but winced due to pain. Ah damn it! It fucking hurt! I then trying to stand and when I touch the cold floor my whole body shivered

Ah right where is the box that Azazel give to me? I slowly go to cupboard and open it then scowl for moment

Damn I put it into my Lab!

And my Lab can be opened by my Sharingan! Double damn! *sigh*

...

Madara... Is there anyway for me to use that form again?

Inside my mind I can tell Madara eyebrow narrowed

**"You want to use that berserk from? No... You want to control it right?"**

Yes... Is there anyway to-

**"No.. That form is pure evil unlike Jinchuuriki who are based from chakra. That form is created from billion of malice intent.. There no way to tame it.. Except... Try to talk with that blade..."**

...I see...

"Kai..."

I blinked before turn and see Ophis in the door. Seeing her, I can't help but smile a bit

"Ojou-chan..." I called and to my surprise she immediately jumped to me! "Wait! Wait! Ojou-chan my body-"

Hug!

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

Inwardly I screamed while outside my eyes bulged out and my mouth let out silent scream! It... Hurt... It hurt! A tears leaked out from corner of my eyes and I swear I heard Madara laughed inside my mind

"O...Ojou-chan..." I said in shaking tone due to pain

"Kai..." Her voice is muffled due to hugging me

"P-P-Please... I... I need you to release me..." I pleaded as I can feel I almost collapse to the ground. She then rise her head and her face is blank as usual

"Why?" She asked me

"My... My body still hurt..." I said with forced smile and she stare at me for moment before suddenly my body lifted and I got placed back in bed softly though I still winced

"Kai okay?" She asked and I merely nodded due to pain. She tilted her head and look to my body "Where the hurt one?"

I blinked.. Does she want to heal me? Well, she are Dragon God maybe it was possible "In my chest..." I pointed to middle of my chest and she nodded

She then approach me and staring at my bandaged chest before she leaned and-!?

Chuu

!? Did... Did she just kiss me chest?! I can't help but gobsmacked, she ignoring my face then blew it gently

"Sho! Sho! Pain go away... There it will be better later..." She said to me and I blinked... Before I deadpanned to her

"What are you doing?" I asked in deadpan face

"According to TV, I watch some sponge women kiss some sea star finger that hurt and he say his finger got better after that..." She answered

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

If my hand not bandaged and my nerve pain didn't sensitive I will smack my head to the wall or my hand now... She must be watching Spongebob...

I take deep breath before slowly let out heavy sigh

"Did I do it wrong? Should I repeat it again?" She asked and I immediately shook my head

"No, no... It just... Uhh... Just forget about it..." I sighed again "How long I been sleep?"

"2 days..." She answered. 2 days huh? Well last time I got into berserk due to malice intent is not this long because Great Red heal me... *sigh* Now I need another 4 or 5 days to recover...

"Actually there a way to fasted your healing..."

There are?

"Yes... As you can see, the Shinju power inside you is unstable that's why you can't heal with fast... However if Ophis lend her power she can heal you..."

You mean I have to eat part of her body?! No thanks!

"No. You only need her energy... You have to eat the aura while she channel it to you... Since your body can't pull anything without pain..."

...

Wait, I got bad feeling about this... You know what I thinking now right? _**That**_ not the only way right?

**"Unfortunately... **_**That**_** the only way..."** Madara said and I swear he smirked in amusement from my mind!

I glance to Ophis before blushing a bit and I quickly shook _**that**_ thought out from my head.. No... I will wait for 4 days rather than doing _**that**_!

**"Suit yourself, fufufu... If you want to know you won't feel pain anymore if you do **_**that**_** for full 5 minutes and you will fully recovered in 3 days..."**

"Kai... Your face is red..." Ophis said and I blinked

"Ah.. Nothing to worry Ojou-chan... I just little tired..." I said and she scowl a bit

"You need to rest more... I will watching you..." She said as she lift up the blanket and cover my body make me smile a bit

"Thank you Ojou-chan, I glad you here.." I said as I close my eyes and just in time missing Ophis blush

"Y-Your welcome..." She said and I blinked inwardly when hear her tone seem a bit weak... Oh well maybe just my feeling...

Ophis seeing Kai sleep immediately pull out some magazine and start to read it

"What couples do..." Ophis murmured it as she read the magazine

"First, they have to communicate to each other as much as they can... Kai and me already did this... Second, they treat each other when one of them sick and do he/she best to heal his/her couple... Already did... Third, having private dinner..." Ophis paused and scowl a bit.. They never have private dinner together... Well they must do it quickly then. According to Hakuryuukou, Vali. People who love each other is called couple.. She love Kai and Kai love her there no problem in there. In TV, to make their relationship of couples more intimate they have to spend time together as much they can

"Hmmm... I will ask Kai to take me dinner later. Fourth, go to bed at same time..." Ophis paused and see Kai who sleep.. She make the magazine disappear before lift the blanket and laying on Kai side then also close her eyes... Inside her mind before sleep she make mental note to continue read the magazine after ask wake up

Kai who sleep peacefully suddenly shivered for some reason and cuddle more to his blanket

Meanwhile Vali who peek at Kai condition can't help but sweatdropped at Ophis antic

'Did I do the right thing by giving that magazine to her?' Vali asked in his mind

**(Well... Hopefully yes... I also didn't understand thing like this...)** Albion responded with same sweatdrop

* * *

**Flashback few days before fight against Loki**

"Vali..."

"What Ophis?" Vali asked as he turn his face from his book to Ophis

"I need your opinion as Hakuryuukou..." Ophis said in serious tone and Vali narrowed his eyes, seem like serious

"What you want to know?" Vali asked

"There something strange with Kai..." Ophis remarked seriously and Vali eyes sharpened

"Is this his status as someone who possess Primordial God power from different world?" Vali asked and Ophis blinked

"You knew?" Ophis asked and Vali merely smirked

"Albion the one who tell me.. He said he sense it presence inside Kai few weeks ago when he burst in basement.." Vali answered and Ophis hummed

"I see... Don't tell anyone about this.." She said sharply and Vali nodded

"Sure... Now what strange about him?" Vali asked as he interested on the person who had power from different world

"There something on his eyes..."

"His eyes? Vali asked with narrowed eyebrow and Ophis nodded

"When I stare to his eyes... I feel..." Ophis paused as she trying to find the matched word

"You feel what?" Vali asked as he sip tea on table

"I feel hot.." Ophis said with blush and Vali immediately choked on his drink even Albion inside Vali mind who hear it gobsmacked

"*cough* Ex-*cough* Excuse me?" Vali asked as he pounce his chest while coughing to clear the tea that enter the wrong hole

"I... When I staring to his eyes and see he smile... I feel hot..." Ophis said with blush and little timid something that strange for God

Vali hearing this can't help but dumbfounded.. Did... Did this Dragon God just grew crush on Kai?!

**(W-Well... I knew they are close... But it more like parent to their children relationship! To think that boy... Gain Ophis attention like this...)** Albion said with shocked face, clearly didn't expect it

'I... So do I, Albion... So do I...' Vali thought as he also shocked

"Few days ago I never feeling like this... But now I feel it... What's wrong?" Ophis asked with innocent face and Vali can't help but sweated a bit

Vali himself also never experience something like this.. In his childhood, he been feared by his own parents and even they view him as a monster. He never feel love from parents or some woman.. The only one who show care to him is Azazel and after that he trained with intent to kill both his father and grandfather

So when someone asked this he usually reject it or say it not important. However the being in front of him is different.. Ophis are second strongest being in the world... And also the most pure and naïve being in world... She like a snow that white.. So if he say something strange... The result will be unpleasant

'Uhh... What should I say in situation like this... Should I tell her to ask Kuroka and Bikou?' Vali asked Albion with nervous

**(I... Don't think that was good idea... You do know how Kuroka and Bikou act right? If Kai find out you the one told Ophis to ask them I won't be surprise if he pour laxative inside your food just like Bikou and Kuroka when they give Ophis that Playboy game.)** Albion warned and Vali become pale a bit. He clearly still remember when Bikou and Kuroka spend their time almost 3 hours in toilet when Kai pour the laxative into their foods after that he scold them for trying to corrupt Ophis

'Okay... Change of plan... Hopefully I didn't make any mistake...'."Hmmm... What do you feel when staring at his eyes?" Vali asked

"I feel..." Ophis paused and blush a bit "I feel something strange grow in my stomach... My face also feel hot... My heartbeat also faster than before when see he smile... I feel like I always want to be with him... And when he happy I also feel happy... I also feel want to hug him..."

...

'Ouukay... Her crush more deep than I thought...' Vali thought with sweatdrop

**(Crush?! Screw crush! She in love with him already! I don't believe it! Ophis, Dragon God that created from nothingness is fall in love with mere human! A normal human no less! Well except his Primordial God power... I will say it crazy had I not see and hear it with my own eyes and ear!)** Albion yelled in disbelief and clearly shock from Vali mind

'Right... Let's hope I didn't screw up...'."Umm... Right then... There nothing strange with Kai actually then.." Vali said and Ophis twitched her head

"Nothing strange?" Ophis asked and Vali nodded

"You.. Are in love with Kai..." Vali said and Ophis scowl a bit

"I am in love with Kai..." She said and Vali shook his head

"Not that kind of love... You remember Kai talk about various type of love?" Vali asked and Ophis nodded "Well.. The love you have now... Is a love where you want him as your... Mate... Yeah right as your mate!"

"Me and Kai mated?" Ophis asked again and Vali nodded

"Yes. There many type of love but what you feel now is mated-love..." Vali said with forced smile

**(Mated-love?)** Albion snorted and Vali inwardly rolled his eyes

"So... I have to mate with Kai?" Ophis asked and Vali immediately shook his head

"No... Try to be more close to him first... Try to become couple and do what couple often do..." Vali said quickly and Ophis hummed

"Couples?" Ophis asked

"Yes.. Couple is two individuals of the same sort considered together... Or also in love together..." Vali told her and Ophis tap her chin with her finger

"I see... Then can you help me?" Ophis asked and Vali mentally smack his head

"Sure. What you want?"

"What couples do mostly?"

Vali paused for moment before pinch his bridge nose

"You know what? I will buy something that told you what couple do later..."

"If you say so then... Thank you Vali..." Ophis bowed and Vali nodded before she leave

Vali let out sigh of relief when Ophis leave and he sip his tea to relax his nervousness

**(What kind of thing you will buy for her?)** Albion asked

'I still don't know... Hopefully there something good...' Vali sighed, his group really filled with strange people though he also one of it

**Flashback end**

* * *

Later when dinner

"Well how your wound Kai?" Bikou asked

Currently I was on dining room with everyone, having dinner.. The table was circle table. In my left is empty chair where Le Fay sit while on my right is Ophis, on my front is Vali and on his right is Kuroka and his left is Bikou and on Bikou right is Arthur and after Arthur is Le Fay then me..

I can walk and do daily activity except training though I feel my entire body is sore

"According to Uchiha Madara... The being that live inside Sharingan.. He said my body will repaired itself.. He said about his power will heal my body... I will be sore for 2 days and I need 5 days to fully recovered." I answered

"Nya. I try to heal you but instead healed you gotten worse so I stop treating you. Can you explain?" Kuroka asked

"Well... He said since it was Senjutsu the one that caused me this state. The nature energy flow inside my body is... Cripple for moment that's why Senjutsu harm me instead healing.. Don't worry I will be fine by my own.." I lied, I didn't need to tell the truth to them

"Hmm... Are you know that Uchiha Madara actually a man who had power of Primordial God?" Arthur asked me while sip his tea

"Well... I don't know.. I just know when I meet him during my berserker state. Sure I knew there some voice inside my head but I don't know he have Primordial God power and it surprising me too..." I lied again and Vali hummed

"Kai your soup is ready!" Le Fay said as she hand me the soup and I smile a bit

"Thanks..." I said as I touch the plastic spoon I held since using steel spoon is... Too cold for me...

How pitiful my state now...

"If you having hard time.. I... I can feed you..." Le Fay said with little blush

"Err no tha-"

"Feed him.." Arthur cut me and I turn to him with surprise face. He give me glare that said "Just play along..."

I sighed and turn to Le Fay about to accept her offer

"D-Don't hear Onii-sama if you don't want then its-"

"I will feed you..." Ophis suddenly cut her and she walk to me then take the spoon and hand it to my mouth "Aaaahhh"

I sweatdropped seeing this but accept it without any comment

Le Fay seeing this her eyes twitched before she take another spoon and try to feed me too make my sweatdrop bigger

"Here!" She said with blush and I turn to Arthur with pleaded look but he merely close his eyes and drink his tea

...

...Bastard... At last be responsible!

Bikou and Kuroka muffle laugh seeing this while Vali merely shook his head. With sigh I eat from Le Fay spoon too and I can tell Ophis glare to me

"My turn..." She said and I eat it too

"Now my turn!" Le Fay said and I also eat it

"Me..."

"Me!"

"Now its me..."

"My turn again!"

"Open your mouth Kai..."

"Here there beef on this one..."

"Girls!" I yelled with sweatdrop and both of them stop. Bikou and Kuroka laughed while Arthur rub his temple but there smirk on his face while Vali merely smirked while shook his head

"I can eat alone... Feed me again later.." I said and both of them nodded before glaring to each other make me sighed

"Anyway as much entertaining this, is there anything you need to fasted your recovery?" Vali asked me. I about to reply but suddenly an image of Ophis and me kissing appear make me blush a bit

"Nothing!" I said and everyone blinked before slowly Kuroka smirked, uh-oh this won't end well

"Did I just see blush on Hyoudou Kai?" Kuroka asked and I shook my head

"I don't know what you talking about..." I replied with my best calm tone

"Oh really..." Bikou joined with smirk "Does it connected with Sex?"

I glare to Bikou angrily while eating my soup

"No... Let stop this conversation..." I said as I eat my soup again

"Is it a kiss to certain Dragon God?" Kuroka asked and I immediately spit out my soup, hitting Vali face who sit n front of me

"What the heck!" Vali said as he cover his face with hands then reached for a towel hanging from the stove. Everyone laugh seeing this minus Le Fay, Ophis and me who coughed

"Sorr*cough* sorr*cough* sorry!" I said as I coughed with blush

"So it true Nya!" Kuroka accused as she stand and point her finger to me

"How the fucking hell you know?!" I demanded with rude manner that very unlike me due to shock and embarrassed

"I was just kidding but you just prove my accuse! Ha! Nya! So Kai-chan want smooch-smoochy eh?" Kuroka said slyly and I facepalmed

"Awww... Smooch-smoochy... I didn't think our famous stoic Butler want smooch-smoochy..." Bikou joined in and I groaned while rub my temple and hold the blush that threatened to appear on my face

"Certain Dragon God?" Ophis asked "Is there another Dragon God beside me?"

No that's not they mean! Le Fay seeing this pouted and glare to Ophis

"Hahaha! Kai and Ophis sit together under tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kuroka and Bikou singing it together and my eyes twitched.. These two always teamed up if about something pervert but if about daily routine they always fighting each other.. If I didn't hurt now I will blast them away with Rasengan..

Ophis seeing this blinked before she turn to me and I trying to evade eye contact with her! Damn! This is so wrong! Look at her! She just what?! Twelve?!

**"Technically it just her appearance but she far older than you and me..."** Madara corrected

I don't need your opinion!

"Number 2, couple treat each other when one of them sick and do he/she best to heal his/her couple... Number 9, Always give kiss to your couple when in morning and night..." Ophis said suddenly

WHAT THE HELL?!

I quickly snap my neck to Ophis direction and see now she read some magazine! What the heck?! I quickly take the magazine from her and glare

"Who give this to you?" I demanded and she pointed with her finger and I follow it then jawdropped

"Vali?!" I exclaimed in disbelief even everyone gobsmacked. Vali seeing this merely sighed

"Before you ask. She come to me and asked something strange... I do my best to answer it okay? Be grateful I didn't told her to talk with Bikou or Kuroka..." He said and I open my mouth to retort before slowly close it

W-Well... T-That technically true.. He didn't wrong at all

"It sound acceptable..." I said with sigh

"Oooh, Ophis you should come to us if want to ask something about Kai.. We can tell you what make Kai happy... Right Kuroka?" Bikou asked with smirk and Kuroka nodded

"Nya! Right Bikou! Xixixixi." Kuroka giggled and I cover my face with my palm

"Knock it off you two!" Vali said as he smack both Kuroka and Bikou head. Oh good those two silence, peace at least!

"Kai, let kiss to heal you..." Ophis said at my side and I smack my head with my hand before winced in pain

"Ophis-sama you can't say such thing!" Le Fay protested with blush and I let out groan

Great Red help me...

Arthur who watching the scene let out soft sigh

"Seriously, lively things sure do happen when I'm in this team." He said as he sip his tea and smiled.. Good show and good tea..

Ah, perfect...

* * *

Bed time

"Aahhh..." I groaned as I place myself to bed, I slowly skid my body to the corner so Ophis will have place to sleep, she currently on bathroom

Uhh it really painful to live like this. All my nerve is sensitive either from pain, cold and hot. Even I having hard time to go to toilet or taking shower.. I have to ask Vali help to setting water for me

"Kai..."

I turn my head and see Ophis wearing black PJ sit in bed and staring at me

"Yes?" I asked with little smile

"Let kissing..."

Cue sweatdrop on me

"Ojou-chan. Please I didn't need it... I will be fine..." I said and she stare at me blankly

"But you will heal faster..." She insisted

"You have to kiss me for 5 minutes to do that not just few second and our tongue have to... Uhh forget it just sleep Ojou-chan... Good night.." I said as I turn my head and close my eyes

Poke! Poke!

"Kai..."

I mentally groaned and turn around

"For the last-mmmph!" I been cut off when she immediately kiss me! She quickly slip her tongue and wrestle mine then she sit on my top

Suddenly a pleasure feel struck my brain! Oh God this is why I don't want to do this! With my sensitive nerve like this it very ba-

"Mmmaammh..." I accidentally moaned and blush appear on my face! Ahh this is embarrassing! It almost like when Sona kiss me!

Suddenly I feel surge of power entering my body and I can feel a relieve sensation inside my body. It as if my body being refreshed and slowly the energy inside me start to flowed more calm

Ah shit, my brain start to blank uhh... I can feel Ophis slip her mouth inside mine and start to suck my tongue and pouring energy to my body

**"It work! Just wait for 4 minutes more and you will be healed tomorrow after sleep and you also will able use Sharingan though no Senjutsu mode and Ninjutsu..."** Madara told me and I groaned inwardly

Ah fuck, being rape mouthed by girl that appearance is no older than 12 is sure strange! Well I already on half way...

...

As much I hate it there no choice... It will be awkward after this...

After few seconds I don't know what but it seem Ophis kiss is become more...

"Mmpaahmm.." I moaned more what the heck! She become more aggressive?! Ah d-damn! A-at this rate I also going to lose! Just endure it Kai! Do not get eaten by lust!

After minutes later I miraculously able to hold my lust somehow.. Ophis still kissing me but she slowly stop and separate herself from me and she have massive blush!

"Kai..." She whispered while stroke my hair. She seem a bit tired maybe the energy inside me eat more than I thought

**"No.. When she inside her energy there some malice intent that fight that's why she become more aggressive in kissing. She actually feed your Shinju chakra her aura in order to help it to repair your body and she done pretty well.. You won't feel like this anymore in next morning." Madara told me and I nodded inwardly**

Does she will be okay tomorrow?

"She will be fine.. It will regenerated tomorrow after her sleep." Madara assured me

"O-Ojou-chan..." I panted heavily while taking breath. I having hard time to breath when she kiss me more rough...

"I... I glad able to help Kai..." She said in husky voice and slowly hug me. I flinched when hearing her tone

...

The memory of Asia, Sona and every girl that confess their feeling to me flash on my mind... I... I also love them.. Especially Asia and Sona...

"Thank you Ojou-chan... You can sleep..." I said with smile

"Yes..." She said and she close her eyes while laying on top of me

...

But in the end I leave them... Just like I will leave this groups

...

No... This is my path I can't let something make me crossing it...

After all man who I slaughter... I didn't deserve happy ending... In the end I will be killed by Hero...

But...

I smile a bit while glance to Ophis who sleeping and stroke her hair. Perhaps I can enjoy my time before the day come...

* * *

Tomorrow

[So basically you have God from another world sealed inside your eyes?] Azazel asked and I nodded

Currently I was on my lab, speaking with Azazel through the giant monitor on my lab.. I already can use my Sharingan thanks to Ophis kiss last night... Uhh it embarrassing

[Hmmm I see... So your eyes will be generated to your children too huh? Wow, I can't imagine if there 100 persons who wield Sharingan...] Azazel said as he shudder and I chuckled [Anyway, I glad you okay.. You really tough brat you know that? Fufufu, Sirzechs and Grayfia also worry about you...]

"Those two always worry... But I glad they worry about me..." I smiled

[Anyway since you fine and still kicking ass. I will cut the bla, bla part.] He said happily before it gone and replaced by serious face [What you said about Hero Faction is right..]

My eyes widened for moment before I turn to serious

[I see... I'm sorry to say this but I can't move for 2 days so I can't check them... As you can see because of my berserk, my Senjutsu and access to chakra is unstable so I can't use them...] I said and Azazel nodded

[Its okay, take your time... Next is about Ise school trip...]

"Aren't they going to Kyoto?" I asked and he blinked

[And how did you know that?] Azazel asked me and I smirked

"You not the only one who watching the school..." I said mysteriously and he narrowed his eyes

"Fufufu well played Kai... But you won't win forever..." He smirked and I merely grunted

**"Does he idiot? Doesn't he the one who told us few days ago before battle with Loki? And now he already forget?"** Madara deadpanned in my mind and I inwardly snorted

[Anyway there someone who want talk to you..] Azazel said and I blinked. Someone.. Who?

From Azazel side suddenly a certain silver haired Valkyrie appear! My eyes widened, what the meaning of this?! Why she there?!

[Hello, Hyoudou Kai... How are you? Don't worry I already knew the truth about you from Odin-sama and Azazel conversation when they drunk...] Rose said with smile and I glare to Azazel

[Sorry Kai.. I just want to tell Odin.. You see, I can't lie to him since he already suspicious on you and plus the Mjölnir accident also make him more suspicious... So I can't help but tell the truth when he demand it...] Azazel said nervously and I narrowed my eyes

"I actually fine about Odin-sama since I knew he will be suspicious and you will tell him just in matter of time.. However I angry because you talk about my secret in drunk state... What if Sona or someone else who hear it?" I asked coldly and Azazel gulped

[I swear it won't happen again!] He said and I nodded

"You better be or it travel to Gay-Island for 72 hours for you!" I said coldly and he become pale while nod furiously. I then turn to Rose and bowed

"My apologize for my earlier behavior during battle against Loki, Rose-dono... I really never mean to offense you..." I said in humble tone but she shook her head

[No I the one who sorry.. I... After what you done I had nerve to speak so rude to you... I'm sorry for that...] She bowed

"Let just agree that both of us is fault.." I suggested and she smiled

[Agree...] She said

"By the way... Why you here? Where Odin-sama?" I asked and suddenly Rose become depressed

[Fired! He leave me behind and hasn't contact me! This must mean I'm fired, doesn't it!? I worked so hard for Odin-sama and he left me in Japan! Just like he thinks, I can't do my job properly! I'm a virgin! I'm a woman where my age equals the number of years I didn't have a boyfriend!] She said sadly and I can't help but sweatdropped seeing her antic. I about to cheer her but suddenly she stand with smile

[But I have reincarnated into a devil. I'm Rossweisse, a former Valkyrie. It seems like the annual salary of the Underworld and their insurances are more appealing than the ones of my homeland. I have lots of security now since the financial state of the Gremory household and my future will be very stable so I have become a devil!] Rose declared proudly make my sweatdrop got bigger

Strange girl

...

Wait! Gremory!

"Gremory?!" I asked in surprise and she blinked before wave her hand

[Don't worry... I swear in name of Valhalla I won't tell your comrades about you...] She said and I nodded

"I hope so.. Please be careful, don't make them suspicious on you.." I said and she nodded back

[You have my word...]

"Well... Congratulation, Rose-dono.. I hope we can work together again in future..." I congratulated her and she nodded

[Please just Rose. There no need -dono. I'm no longer Odin-sama assistant..] She said

"Nonsense. You still honorable Valkyrie and deserve a respect.. But if you want to then I will call you Rose.." I smiled and... Is that blush I see? Nah! This screen must be error, I will check it later

[If you two done flirt each other I have something to say..] Azazel cut us and Rose clearly blush this time while I merely rolled my eyes

"What is it Azazel?" I asked

[Anyway.. In Ise trip soon... There possibility Khaos Brigade will attack since that time Ise is separated from Rias...] He spoke gravely and I narrowed my eyes

True what he said.. If they want to kill Nii-san the time is when they at the trip...

"I will go to Kyoto then..." I said but Azazel shook his head

[No. I want you to stay in there, that's an order.. You need a break Kai... Sirzechs will angry if you also go this time..]

"But Nii-san and-"

[They will be fine... I also going to be go there with them, beside Kyoto are filled with Youkai.. Khaos Brigade won't be attack at big scale seeing there Kyuubi in there... Beside you should believe in your brother power, if you didn't let him go alone then how can he be strong?] Azazel cut me

[I also going there so don't worry!] Rose added and I close my mouth before let sigh escape from my mouth

"Farewell... I won't go there... Please take care of my brother Rose, Azazel.." I said and they nodded

[Now.. Sirzechs said you need to visit him..] Azazel said and I blinked, again? Doesn't we just meet few days ago?

"Didn't mean to reject but... Aren't we just meet few days ago before fight against Loki?" I asked and Azazel chuckled

[There a gift for you...] He said and I blinked

"A gift? Please said to Sirzechs-sama I don't need it and he can keep it..." I said and Azazel shook his head

[Its not from Sirzechs...]

"Hm? Then from who?"

[Its gift from-]

Knock! Knock!

"Kai! You there?!"

Ah Le Fay voice!

"I will call you again later Azazel... See you later, Rose, Azazel.." I said and he nodded before the screen off. I then approach the door of my lab before put my Sharingan eyes to Eye Sensor and soon it opened, reveal Le Fay who wearing her usual outfit

"Hello Le Fay..." I smiled

"You already healed?!" She said in surprise and I shook my head

"I still can't use my chakra for 2 days so... No I'm not but at least I didn't feel pain anymore..." I smiled and Le Fay blinked before she lower her head

"You... You kiss her..." She said in low tone and I sweatdropped

"Ah... It not like that... Well..." I trying to find good word while scratching my back head nervously. Damn! Why the hell I nervous?!

**"Because you don't want to hurt her feeling?" Madara asked**

Good point...

Le Fay rise her head and she blushed. She immediately jump and kiss me in lips! Wtf! She quickly release me before run to the upstairs leaving me who stunned

Ah... Well... I hope Arthur not going to kill me...

Now time to go back and report to Azazel

"Kai..."

I blinked before suddenly I found myself binded by black snakes!

"Eh? Ojou-chan?" I called in nervous tone

"Why you leave me alone?" She asked and I gulped

"Err... You sleep so comfortable... So I didn't want to bother you..." I said and she stare at me for moment before release me

"Good... I see you can stand now..." She said and I nodded

"Thanks to you..." I smiled with little blush and she also blushing before it gone and she hummed

"If I recall, number 9 the most couple do is kissing in morning. So can we kissing again?" She asked and I deadpanned

"No... Let go upstairs I will make you Taiyaki.." I said as I spin her and push her body

"Taiyaki..." She said with shining eyes and I chuckle, maybe I can call Azazel later

Ah... My daily life in here is not bad as I thought...

* * *

**Done! This chapter is aftermath of Loki arc**

**And for next arc**

**Since many voted to focus on Kai so I will focus on him but don't worry... I also going to write some part on Kyoto with Ise since there will be several change.**

**About Kai body become stronger. It just natural when he eat part of God his body also become stronger. It similar like Heracles, Heracles after all still descendant of God because his ancestor the true Heracles is son of Zeus. So yeah his body is maybe one level stronger than Heracles**

**And also gift for Kai... I already decide what the gift and from who it is. But you guys can help me give the idea.. Give me your suggestion what should be I give to Kai, if it good I will change the original gift I plan fufufu**

**Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Ja Ne! :)**


	32. Another day in Outlaws

**Chapter 31. Another day in Outlaws**

* * *

Kai POV

I was on Kuou Town right now... Currently I was transform to Sasori from Naruto.. I wearing simple black t-shirt along with black pants and pair of black sandals

I already back to my prime condition and also stronger.. When I test my punch mixed with Senjutsu, my punch able to match Vali on his Balance Breaker state and when I enchant Chakra... Well I broke couple of Vali ribs and destroy his armor with ease

I still feel bad for that.. And I also seem resistance to magic now, I manage to punch the magic blast that Le Fay shoot to me with bare hand. Pretty neat eh?!

And also there change... My Susanoo now instead red-black, turned into pure black with red eyes, Amaterasu also change from black flame into gray flame..

I already ask Madara, he said it seem this one not on his calculation.. He don't know what other change in Amaterasu and Susanoo except their color. I already test it and there nothing change... Well I don't have problem with that though

I stopped and rise my head to see Kuoh Academy... Ah it really been while since I stand in the front gate of school

I can't help but let little smile appear on my face.. I really miss this school

If I recall today is the day school off... Hmmm 2 days again Nii-san and everyone will go to Kyoto

"Its good school isn't it?"

I let out little smirk grace my face when hear familiar voice

"It is... Sensei..." I said as Jin-sensei walk on my side with smile

"You didn't hide your aura perfectly.. Koneko will get suspicious you know.. Are your skill got lacked because hurt for few days?" He asked with smirk

"Don't get it wrong old man. I let it out for moment because I sense your aura in this city.." I retorted and he chuckled

"Didn't expect to meet you in Kuou Town.. Why you here? And what with that appearance? A red hair? Fufufu."

"I also surprise to see you in here after our meeting in Kyoto. Never expect to meet you in my hometown. There nothing special.. I using this red hair so if someone suspicious on me Sirzechs-sama can said I was his relative.. He also said he want to meet me... Now my turn, why you here?"

"Ah... I train Ise to use Touki though it will be difficult seeing his lifespan decreased due to Juggernaut Drive..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. So that's why I sense a little presence of Senjutsu inside Nii-san before

"What you give to him?"

"A replica of Yawarakai-Te that created by Masamune-dono, Honjo..." Jin said and my eyes widened for moment

"I see... You stabilze his body with Senjutsu by entering Senjutsu aura to Boosted Gear.. A simple and yet effective method I must say... I already sense presence of Senjutsu born inside him... It just matter of time before he able to use Touki... It will be great weapon for him in future.."

"Yes.. But your body surely strange.. I don't know how you can't use Touki.. Perhaps it because the being that sealed inside your eyes..."

Yes. I can't use Touki.. I already try but it won't work.. The result when I use Touki it explode and harm my body.. Madara said it because Touki controlling the base of their life. My base of life is Shinju chakra which is hungry for essence of Primordial God.. It actually a wild and mindless power, the only reason I can use Senjutsu Mode is because Shinju chakra inside me eat the essence of this world, that's why I able to use it

"Hmm... I also see he had some style in fight unlike the brawl one he always use..." I commented and Jin-sensei merely chuckle

"I give him ancient style in fighting.. That brat seem really like it, he learn that style like a sponge.. It as if he are born for that style..."

"Oh? May I know what ancient style you teach him? It seem familiar but I can't point it for some reason..."

"Now, now. That will spoil the fun right? Why don't you see it when you fight him later?"

"Hahaha, you right. Anyway since Rias and everyone in station I will go now.."

"Alright but be careful don't get caught.."

"You the one who talk sensei, when I enter this city barrier I already sense your presence.." I smirk and he shook his head with smirk

"I let it out because there nothing strange in here brat!" He retorted and I merely chuckle

"I will go to meet Sirzechs-sama then... Said "Hi" to San for me... See you later... Sensei.." I said and give him bow and he nod

"Yeah.. See you later..." Jin-sensei replied and I give him last nod before entering the Kuoh Academy

* * *

Headmaster office

Knock! Knock!

"Enter!"

I slowly open the door and see Sirzechs-sama alone, eh? Where Grayfia?. My form slowly dispersed and my red hair back to brown as I turn back from Sasori to Kai

This is the new technique.. It not Henge but complete transformation. It seem when eating Ophis energy her ability to shape-shifting influence my Henge no Jutsu, making it turn to total transformation instead genjutsu

"*whistle* your transformation technique is amazing Kai-kun.." Sirzechs commented with whistle and I bowed

"Thank you Sirzechs-sama..." I bowed and he wave his hand casually with smile

"Not need formality Kai-kun, by the way are your transformation is real? Can you turn into another being?" He asked and I blinked

I never think that... Well... How is it Madara?

**"You can transform into anything but your size will be only 2,5M at least..."**

Is that so...

"I can but my maximum size only 2,5M.." I told Sirzechs and he hummed

"Can you transform into dragon?" He asked me and I nodded before make hand seals

Poof!

I transformed into miniature of red western dragon. Sirzechs let out whistle and grinned

"Impressive.. What kind of spell you use?" He asked me

"Actually.. It using chakra Sirzechs-sama... You can say it was Jutsu..." I said and for moment I swear I see his eyes sparkle

"Really? Like a Ninja in movie?" He asked and I nodded "Try to become Wolf!"

Poof...

"Great! Try become Eagle!"

Poof!

"Anaconda!"

Poof!

"Gorilla!"

Poof

"Fairy!"

Poof!

"Nine tailed fox!"

Poof!

"Two tailed cat!"

Poof!"

"A 2 headed monkey with 3 arm, 2 tails and bat wing!"

"Excuse me?!" I asked with sweatdrop and Sirzechs paused before slowly blush appear on his face and he rub his head sheepishly

"I'm sorry Kai-kun.. It seem I too enjoying myself.." He said with apologetic smile and my sweatdrop got bigger

It seem duty as Maou is far more rough than I thought to turn someone into like this... I undo my transformation and back to my human form and sighed inwardly

Usually Grayfia is here to prevent Sirzechs-sama to turn into "Childish-mode". I wonder where she is...

"Ehem!" Sirzechs clear his throat and smile to me "How your wound Kai-kun? I heard from Azazel it quite severe. Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine Sirzechs-sama thank you for your concern.." I bowed

"Its good then... Anyway is it true about the God from another world that sealed inside you?" He asked me and I nodded before give me the story that I edit, it similar just like what Madara explain to Vali and the other

"I see... He won't do anything to you aren't he? Does he threat to us?" He asked me grimly and I shook my head

"He maybe have evil intent to me but no. He are the prisoner and he can't do anything without my permission.." I answered and he nodded with relieve expression

"Good then... Are there possibility for the seal that caging him broken?"

"No. It absolute.." I answered. Well the seal were created by the Mighty Being that even I don't know... But surely this Being is stronger than Great Red which mean the seal must be pretty strong

"Its good then.. Anyway I sure Azazel already told you why I call you right?" Sirzechs smiled and I nodded

"He said someone giving me a gift. Though I admit it really surprising seeing my reputation.. Who is it?" I asked and Sirzechs pull out something from his pocket then toss it to me. I immediately take it and it was some... A badge? A dark-gold badge with red jewel in middle of it it

"Press the jewel.." He said and I did

Suddenly a golden light shine from the badge and I close my eyes due to bright

When I slowly open my eyes I notice something is attached to my body. I look down and my eyes widened, I wearing an armor!

"Sirzechs-sama... What armor is this?" I asked clearly in surprise. Sirzechs smiled then summon water from magic circle that act as mirror

**"Heh.. Not bad.. This one maybe not scary but it cool."** Madara commented

I see myself through the water and can't help but impressed.. I wearing golden armor that seem resemble dragon almost like Scale-Mail

**(A/N : You know what? Just check my profile!)**

"This armor is gift from Odin-sama..." Sirzechs told me and I turn to him clearly surprise

"Odin-sama give this?" I asked and he nod

"It actually one treasure that Fafnir protect when he was live... Odin-sama said no one use this armor so he give it to you since you already stole Fafnir blood then why don't give you another his treasure?" Sirzechs smiled and I can't help but feel happy

"I... I see..." I murmured in awe

"That armor is strong.. It defend capability same like Scale-Mail... However the difference is we already imbued it with magic and Grigori technology... You see that armor can regenerate itself just like Scale-Mail.. As long there one piece of it, it can be regenerated.. However it will take the user energy to do it... That cape will allow you to fly and it also can be regenerated... Since you have problem with defense then we agree to give you something related on that.." Sirzechs said and I immediately went to one knee and my fist in front of me, touching floor too

"Thank you for this magnificent gift Sirzechs-sama..." I said in grateful tone and he chuckle

"Your welcome Kai-kun..." He said and I rise my head still kneeling

"Can I speak to Odin-sama?" I asked

"For now you can't... But I will give your gratitude to him later.." He said kindly and I smiled under my helmet

"I... Thank you Sirzechs-sama... I can't say enough thank you..." I said and he chuckle

"Please don't be like that. We owe you so much, beside... That armor actually not like that.. Me and Azazel melt it then reforge it into like that. I actually happy you know to create something like this, fufufu.." He said happily and I can't help but chuckle. He are strange Maou

"By the way... Where Grayfia-san?" I asked

"Ah.. Today is her day off..." Sirzechs-sama said with big smile and I blinked

Day off? This is the first time I hear it.. Well...

"Good then... She need break since she always working.." I commented and he nodded

"I plan to visit her today, she gone to Rias place do you want to come?"

"No Sirzechs-sama... As much I like to see my family and comrades but I need to stay away from them... I will take my leave since I afraid Vali will suspicious on me.. Is this all you want talk about?"

"I see... You also need to break Kai-kun, don't work yourself too hard..." He smiled softly and I nodded

"I will... Thank you Sirzechs-sama..." I said gratefully before paused for moment "How did I deactivate this armor?"

"Just channel your magic to whole body and imagine it to release itself from you..."

I then close my eyes and imagine it. My armor immediately shatter into particle before it gathered on my palm and reform back to golden badge

"Thank you Sirzechs-sama... Said "Hi" to Grayfia-san and Azazel for me..." I said and he nodded

"Sure!" He smiled. I pull out card from my pocket then channel magic on it before swirling vortex appear behind me then swallow me

"Hmm.. I suppose to be attent meeting with Yondai Maou after this... But oh well... I think I will visit Rias first!" Sirzechs said with sing song tone as he stand and leave to visit his beloved sister

* * *

Outlaws HQ, Kai Lab

I appear in middle of my lab after the vortex swallow me.. This card is emergency device to teleport me back to Lab.. At first I having hard time create this but when I scan the teleport card that Azazel give to me I manage to break the code and recreate my own version

I then walk to the computer on my lab and type few button before suddenly a tube appear from the ground not far from me and inside it was some wolf

Corpse of Hati, one of Fenrir children precisely. Madara seem manage to seal his corpse to sealing scroll after the battle. It seem he had knowledge in fuinjutsu, I will ask him how to create on later..

"Mmmm..." I hummed while staring at the corpse. The Fang and his Claw is pretty dangerous, it even able to break Scale-Mail with easy.. Using his fang I maybe able to create dagger or **Tanto (Short Blade)**.

And his bone... Hmm using his bone maybe I can create some gauntlet or something... Well... I will check it later for now, let cut that fang!

Knock! Knock!

"Kai you there?"

Ah, Arthur voice. Wonder what that guy want.. I go to the door and open it

"Arthur, what you want?" I greeted

"Nothing. I just want to check on you, Le Fay called you few minutes ago but you didn't answer so I decide to check you.." He said and I become nervous inwardly

"Ah... I put anti-sound barrier before so I can't be disturbed.. I try to make something by hacking Grigori data and our data.." I lied calmly and he blinked

"Hacking Grigori data?" He asked and I sidestepped then gesture him to enter

"Yes... I manage to steal some data but the security very tight.. I only gain surface information about Sacred Gear..." I said as he entering the lab and then he turn to see Hati corpse with surprise

"Is that..."

"Yes.. I manage to stole the corpse, I trying to make something using his fang now..." I said and he hummed

"Good idea... Mind if I look around?" He asked

"Suit yourself..." I shrugged, the device to contact Azazel and proof that I spy already I save in good place. Arthur nod before he start to explore my lab. I go back to computer and type the keyboard and suddenly scanner appear near me. This scanner is made from data that I gather from Khaos Brigade and some Grigori technology from Azazel. I then levitate Hati corpse using Telekinesis and place him on scanner

"What this?"

I turn and see Arthur pointed to some device that placed on forearm

"It was copy of device that Shalba Beelzebub use to create Spear of Light.. I manage to recreate it after scan the original device..." I said and he stroke his chin

"There two of them..." He pointed and I nod

"It opposite of Shalba Beelzebub. Instead Spear of Light, it shoot demonic energy..."

"And this white dagger?"

"A dagger to extract light element from someone. It work to any race... I made that from the device that extract Sacred Gear and from Balba Galilei data that I stole from church."

"I assume the dark one extract demonic element?"

"Yep.. I still try to make the dagger that extract someone lifespan. After that I want to make device that able to increase someone lifespan..." I told him and he blinked

"That really clever of you... Simple but useful..." He hummed and I nodded

I also try to make device that allow someone to manipulate Senjutsu, since it possible to create device that make devil able to create Spear of Light then it should be possible to create that right? There so many thing I try to made but I lack of the data.. And lack of time.. Not to mention I need to do daily training to keep my skill

With my current strength now if I go all out even I can force Vali to go into Juggernaut Drive. I never fight him in that state but if he gone to Juggernaut Drive with my current condition I believe I can match him.. Not too long though

"Ueee so this is your lab..."

We turn and see Bikou with Le Fay appear, ah damn I forgot to close the door!

"Yo!" Bikou wave his hand to me

"Kai! You here, I was thinking you not here, I knock few minutes ago but there no answer.." Le Fay greeted and I rub my head

"Sorry. I put anti-sound barrier so I not be disturbed. I was busy before.." I apologize

"Its okay.. I was just worry..." She said with little blush and I chuckle

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Bikou asked me

"Trying to create something using Fenrir children fang and claw..." I said as I start to type the keyboard again while look to him and he blinked before turn to the scanner

"Wow didn't think you bring one of them home.." Bikou commented

"You manage to get one of Fenrir-chan children corpse?" Le Fay asked in surprise and I nod

"Yes.. Speaking about Fenrir, how is he? Isn't he with Gogmagog and Saphiron?"

"Well it seem he get along with Saphire-kun very well. Even Saphire-kun are Undead he didn't smell corpse or bad." Le Fay told me

"Of course, I already put spell on Saphiron so he won't smell bad..." I replied as I recall the Undead Dragon. His strength are on par with Dragon King, he had ability to spread out poison mist from his mouth, shoot gold ice, he also had ability to negate enemy attack

If Tannin breath are like meteor then Saphiron breath are like mountain of ice.

"Anyway, what you all doing here? Where Vali, Kuroka and Ojou-chan?" I asked

"Vali training and Kuroka company him. Ophis reading something in living room..." Bikou told me and I blinked

"She didn't read something strange did she?" I asked in hopeful tone but Bikou merely smirked

"I dunno, didn't see what she read..."

I let out sigh before turn and see the giant monitor. I see the scan to Hati corpse still not complete..

Oh well.. Better check now rather than regret it later

"I will go check Ojou-chan. Do not disturb the keyboard.." I warned as go out but when I step out the door to find Ophis. When I go out I can hear explosion from below make me tilt my head to the downstairs for moment.

It seem Vali very serious in training, oh well he want to beat Great Red, he still got very long way to go for that..

I go to upstairs then continued to living room, in there I see Ophis who reading some book. I approach her then call her

"Ojou-chan... What are you doing?"

She turn to me and quickly hiding the book

"Playing..."

Playing? I blinked, once, twice, and the third time

Did she just lying to me? I can't help but sweatdrop seeing this, since when she learn to lie?

"Playing with who?"

She hide the book further and her eyes moved to the left and right as if searching something make my sweatdrop got bigger though I can't help but admit this is funny

"Playing with... TV... Yeah... With TV."

I narrowed my eyebrow with usual stoic expression hearing this.. What a obvious lie.. Still.. I will play along then

"Really? What you play with TV?" I pressed

"Mmm...mmm... How to become good couple..."

So that what she read... I can't help but inwardly chuckle seeing this. It quite funny seeing her act like this

"Ooh... This don't have anything with the book you read right?" I asked and she blinked

"Book? What book?" She asked back

"The one that you hide behind you.."

"Where?" She tilted her head to behind and I can't help but sweatdrop

"Show me your hand.." I demanded and she show me her left hand... "The other one..." And this time she put her left hand back then show the right one

I let out little sigh seeing this

"Show me both of them.." I said and she show me both her hands

"..."

"..."

I can see there shadow of the book behind her, she must make it float. I let out sigh again albeit there smile on my face

"You know what? Its fine to read and hiding something from me, you just need to say it as long it not strange magazine.." I smiled and she hung her head down

"Yes.."

"Good.. I will go back to Lab before-"

BOOOM!

An explosion erupted from below and I quickly turn then ran. Somehow I got bad feeling

When I go to downstairs I see smoke come from my lab! Oh no!

"What are you guys doing?!" I demanded as I see the lab and see Bikou face are black as if he just got burned

"H-Hey Kai!" He said nervously and I blinked before turn to Arthur who sighed

"I told you it was bad idea.." Arthur said

"What happen here?" I demanded coldly as my Sharingan flare

"Well.. Bikou-sama want to try your demonic energy device.. But it seem he did it wrong..." Le Fay explained sheepishly

"What?! All I did only try to put Senjutsu and try to create spear of demonic energy! Who knew it will explode?!" Bikou protested as if he didn't do anything wrong and I sighed

Why the hell you channel Senjutsu to that device anyway?! Now I need to recreate it again. Luckily I have the copy data on computer *sigh*

Seriously strange thing always happen wherever I go, either it with Nii-san group or with Outlaws

* * *

Next day at living room, Outlaws meeting

"Cao Cao again?" I asked and Vali nodded

"Yes.. It seem he plan something.. I heard from his man he try to do something to Great Red..." Vali spoke gravely and I blinked

Currently we have another meeting. Vali call us to gather in order to talk about Cao Cao. It seem that man become more bold lately after Old Maou faction lose. Well they are the second largest faction, it just logical if they move when the group number one fall

"What did he want with Great Red? If he can't even kill Ophis-sama how he will able to defeat Great Red?" Le Fay asked and I can't help but agree

There some motive behind his act...

Madara caught Georg and Sig who spying on our battle against Loki few days ago.. He alter his memory and the data about me that they manage to gather.. I can't do anything much since if I kill them now it will too suspicious..

"That's what I want to know... Cao Cao want to do something to Great Red.. That must be it but even I don't know what... Your opinion Kai?" Vali asked me and I narrowed my eyes

"If I become Cao Cao, it impossible to defeat Great Red.. Except.. Using something... I don't know what but I sure Cao Cao plan is to gather some data... Unlike you and Nii-san, even if he wield Longinus he still can be defeated with ease if he make simple mistake.. We human are fragile after all..." I answered and he hummed

"I agree with Kai... I was work under him before and I know Cao Cao won't do anything simple... He must be have big goal..." Arthur agreed with me

"Hmmm.. That man is really troublesome... How did he think its his job to destroy humanity threat is beyond my mind.." Bikou sighed while shook his head

"Nya, just because he are descendant of Hero and wielder of True Longinus doesn't mean he have to act like that.. Arrogant man..." Kuroka snarled and I rub my temple

Hero Faction really filled with bunch of troublesome man... Especially Georg and Leonardo...

Dimensional Lost and Annihilation Maker...

...

I blinked few times... Annihilation Maker... It seem I forgetting something...

"Wait a moment..." I said and make Kage Bunshin "Go to the clone in Lab and bring me data about Annihilation Maker..."

My clone immediately use Shunshin and leave

"What was that about?" Vali asked me

"I forgot something important... Hopefully what I think is not true..." I murmured. Few second later my clone back with ball of project and press it button before hologram about Annihilation Maker appear

I read it for moment before my eyes widened

Ah crap... How did I never see this?! It very obvious! Ah shit! Damn! I too focus on him alone and didn't think about this!

All the time when he sent attack to various faction... All is for this! How did I didn't see this sooner?! Damn I so naïve! If only I told Azazel few days ago about this he can create countermeasure for this! Ughh damn!

"Well... It seem our enemy try to kill Great Red..." I said with sour expression make everyone surprise

"What you mean?" Vali asked. I then spin the hologram and show it to everyone

"As you can see Annihilation Maker is Longinus that able to create monster... However I manage to gather data about them and I found out Leonardo is specialize in make Anti-monster, a monster that target the opponents weakness..." I said gravely and Vali eyes widened

"So he want to gather data about Great Red? This is unacceptable. I already give him warning few days ago when he contact us after battle with Loki..." Vali said with displeased face

"Where his location now?" I asked

"Kyoto..." Vali answer me and my eyes widened. Oh crap isn't Nii-san in there now?! Today is the day he go to Kyoto!

"What he doing in there?" Bikou asked and I grateful he asked if I asked by myself it will make everyone suspicious

"He said about doing experiment in there.. I don't know what though..." Vali sighed and we fell silence for moment

Meanwhile in my head I began to playing various scenario and this time I didn't miss the obvious fact..

"Are there any magic to call Great Red from Dimensional Gap?" I asked to Le Fay who blinked

"Well... Of course there are.. It called Dragon Gate, however to call such great being will need large amount of magical and various power like..." Le Fay stopped slowly when her eyes widened and so do we who listening

"Kyoto are being known to be surrounded by powerful leylines. The various places known as famous sights are the power spots, abundant in spiritual, youkai and demonic power. He plan to using Kyoto to call Great Red and capture him..." Vali said in angry tone

"Nya, didn't sound to underestimate Cao Cao but aren't the legendary nine tailed fox, Kyuubi are in Kyoto?" Kuroka asked and I scowled

""If there one thing we should know is never underestimate Cao Cao."" Vali and me said at the same time and we glance to each other

Me and Vali are Cao Cao opponents. It not secret that Outlaws and Hero Faction dislike each other, even when I guard Ophis to meeting Hero Faction member often sneer to me though some of them look to me with awe and jealous

I often do research about Cao Cao and he do research about us. We delete each other information in order to keep secret about our ability and growth

"Anyway for now we need to do something about Cao Cao... Le Fay, you want to act right? This time I will send you out.." Vali said to Le Fay who immediately perked up hearing that

"Really?" She asked and Vali nodded before turn to Arthur who nod back

"She need experience, beside she not helpless girl.." Arthur said and I smile a bit, its good he not overprotective to Le Fay

"I want you to bring Gogmagog with you just in case..." Vali said

"And bring Saphiron too.." I added "He almost never been used so try to use him..."

"Yes..." Le Fay grinned

"Good.. I heard Hyoudou Issei also go on trip in Kyoto. I want you to see his growth and when he fight with Cao Cao try to make contact at that time since it will be more effective if you didn't confront him alone.." Vali commanded and she nodded

"I will leave later then.." She smiled

"Good, meeting over.. You all may go..." Vali said and we then stand "Kai, could you stay here for moment?"

I blinked hearing that but I sit back without any comment

"I want to hear your opinion about our base..."

I narrowed my eyes hearing this

"You want to upgrade it?" I said in statement tone and he nodded

"After seeing your brother house. It only natural to make our HQ larger... You the one who handle the security, financial, technology and our hiding place..." Vali replied and I nodded. Indeed, I the one who handle everything about that. Vali also often ask about me to cover our tracks since only Kuroka and me who can use Senjutsu to erase some trails of our energy using Space Manipulation

"This base actually pretty comfortable already... However it seem we need a moving HQ seeing we been tracked by Shodai Sun Wukong and many faction..." I said and he blinked

"Good idea... So we create some airship?"

"If you want to make one, then we better to make the one that like Skidbladnir, a magic ship that belonged to Norse Gods. It able to sail on the water, air and also over land..." I commented and he hummed

"Agree... I hear from Arthur you manage to hack Grigori Technology and also gather Old Satan faction research?" He asked and I nod, actually I manage to gather Old Satan faction data, and as for Grigori Technology, I request it from Azazel

"Good.. We will create ship then... We don't need to make a fancy one, just simple that will able to adapt to any place and can hold some attack.." He said and I hummed

"Let discuss this on my Lab.. We will create the design in there.." I said as I stand

"We will discuss it later. Aren't you going to say something to Le Fay?" He ask me and I blinked "It very obvious after seeing yyou and her seem get closer after you fight that hundred bounty hunter."

I hold the blush that almost appear on my face hearing this. True it seem now I start to get more close to Le Fay and Ophis

"Well, you dismissed..." Vali said and I nod before leaving

**(You do realize that he are spy for Azazel right?)** Albion said to his host and Vali shrugged

'So what? He spy for Khaos Brigade, not for us. I don't care about that, I only join this organization to defeat Great Red. I don't care about other thing. Kai are useful, his sharp mind and research will be pretty useful for us.' Vali answered

**(Is that all you think about him?)** Albion asked in little displeased tone and Vali scowled

'You know me Albion.. I make Kai into my right hand because he are strong and good man.. I dare to say he won't sell us to Alliance even if Azazel order him to.. He are loyal to his comrade something that I respect for.. Beside having him in this group is fun.. Lively thing always happen around him..' Vali told his partner and he can't help but smirk a bit when remember Le Fay and Ophis who fight over Kai

**(I know.. And I don't doubt it... But what are you gonna do when the time come for him to leave this group?)** Albion asked and Vali sighed

'I still don't know... I can't interfere with his plan.. It was his decision.. We all have goal and dream.. Kai goal and dream is to die at Hyoudou Issei hand... I can't just interfere with his plan.. But on other side, I don't want him to leave, he are too... Important for this group, I can tell everyone like him so much...' Vali sighed as he recall the moment he spent with Kai. He won't admit it outside but he are very fond to Kai presence.. He still remember when first time Kai join, he barely talk and only serve them as servant but in time he start to open and make the group more live...

'What should I do Albion?' Vali asked almost in pleaded tone and Albion can't help but sad

**(This... Is your decision Vali... You are leader of this group... It your decision... But you have to remember your group are made from the exiled people... These people don't have place called home anymore that's why they join you... You have to be strong... Making hard decision always become leader's burden... Don't hesitate, if you falter who can these people rely on?)** Albion said to Vali sternly and Vali bit his lower lip for moment

* * *

Meanwhile with Kai and Le Fay on backyard

"Le Fay..." I called her

"Yes?" She tilted her head as she just get ready to leave. I pull out some card and vial of blood

"That card is one of my device... I already imbued it with Blood Magic... If you need my help just pour my blood to that card and I will be summoned at your side immediately.." I told her and she smiled

"We already make a pact. I can summon you whenever I want Kai..." She said and I scowl

"Well that card for emergency. If you somehow got hurt pretty bad and didn't have strength to call me, use that card. I don't want anything happen to you..." I said and she blinked before blush appear on her face

"W-Well. You didn't have to worry! Gogz-kun and Saphire-kun is there to protect me!" She said and I nodded before turn to Saphiron

"You must obey her okay?" I said sternly and the giant dragon nodded

"Leave it to me master.." He said with bow and I give him nod

"See you later Kai.." She said

"Yeah see you later.." I smiled and she summon magic circle before she leave with Saphiron

"Worry about her?"

"A little... You are her big brother, aren't you also worry about her?" I asked back

"Of course I worry, what kind of big brother I am if not worry to her." Arthur said calmly "But she not helpless... She are strong. We already travel together for long time, so I don't have anything to worry about since I knew what she capable of.."

I let little smile appear on my face hearing that. Well, Le Fay are great magician and I can't help but agree with Arthur

"By the way, your little Ojou-chan talk with Bikou and Kuroka.."

I immediately turn my attention when hearing that

"What she talking about?" I asked and Arthur shrugged

"I don't know. Check it by yourself.." He said and I groaned

"I hope they didn't corrupt her.." I muttered as I entering the HQ and Arthur laughed

Deep inside Kai mind Madara laughed as he discover something important for his plan

"It worked.. Fufufu so my hypothesis are right... This mean I have nothing to worry about... Now I just need to make this body stronger then... Kai... You won't able to hold me in this cage forever..." Madara said as he let out evil laugh that echoed to his prison

* * *

**Wew, done! Not many act this chapter since there nothing to do except show how Kai daily life and interact with Outlaws member, it also short one. However worry not! Next chapter will be entering Kyoto Arc and we will focus to Ise for moment and see what change! It also going to be more longer than this one!**

**Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow**

**Your review will be appreciated**

**Ja Ne :)**


	33. Conflict in Outlaws and Arrival of Hero!

**Chapter 32. Conflict in Outlaws and Arrival of Hero!**

* * *

**_"Return? To where?! To the place that scorn my brother?! After all he done?! AFTER ALL WHAT HE GIVE?!" _**

**[I, Shall rise****…****]**

**{It started.} {Looks like it had begin.}**

**_"The moment you betraying me and my brother, there nothing left to talk..."_**

**[Am the Crimson Dragon of Chaos who destroy everything that stand in my path****…****.]**

**{It was always like that, no matter what.} {It so wrong... Why it always be like that?}**

**_"You guys are pathetic! If I knew it will be like this I will using Kai fake plan to make this world entering the path of pain!"_**

**[Holding the "Unlimited" of hatreds and walking the path of "Nightmare"...]**

**{The one the World seeks****…****.} {The one the World rejects...}**

**_"THEN WHERE THE PEACE THAT MY BROTHER WANT!? YOU GUYS KEEP FIGHTING EVEN AFTER KHAOS BRIGADE DESTROYED!" _**

**[I shall become the Crimson Dragon of Devourer****…****]**

**{It was always power.} {It was always hatred.}**

**_"This world... All of this... This entire world... The world where nothing left in it but misery... I don't care about it anymore..." _**

**{{{{{You guys choose destruction no matter how many times!}}}}}**

**" " " " " " " And I will devour every single living who stand in my way!" " " " " " "**

**[Chaos Juggernaut Activated!]**

* * *

"*gasp!*" I shot out from my bed and cold sweat start to run down from my head

I can feel my hand tremble and my whole body is filled with cold sweat although I wearing blanket

"Hhh...hhh...hhhh..." I panted a bit before began to look around..

I still in my room..

It another nightmare...

I slowly brought my hand to my forehead and breathe slowly... It only nightmare...

Nii-san...

**"I see you having nightmare..."**

You knew?

**"Nope, but if someone awaken in middle of night with cold sweat surely it was nightmare..."**

Hmmm.. Agree, sounds very logical...

**"Its about your brother become monster isn't it?"**

I narrowed my eyes at that, lately Madara seem... Rather intimate to me... He seem very close.. I just notice this yesterday when I not busy with my daily routine...

How did you know?

**"Please. That is the most thing you most feared of. It not secret anymore to me. I've life in war and seen many people boy, so I can tell it just by seeing your memories... And just like I said.. You are more similar like me so I know you better..."** Madara said with snort and I sharpened my eyes

I will never be like you... Though I must admit lately you been helpful but what you did in your own world is unforgivable

**"And how about you? You kill 100 innocent people..."**

That's why I going to dead at my brother hand... That's my punishment for what I did and-

**"And by doing that you will make a criminal worse than you in future."**

...

**"Admit it boy, you know deep inside he will knew the truth in time. And what going happen next? This scenario is already played in my world. What make you think it will be different this time? There no guarantee of that..."**

So what? This the path I choose and-

**"We ALL have a choice boy.. You choose to pick this path.. But also it not late to back.. You still delusional about your brother being the always good guy, GROW UP! Open your eyes! Killing yourself won't help people but only place time bomb! Even the most kindest person in the world have evil side and can become insane murderer!"** Madara said sternly

I know about that, however I won't let my brother fall to the darkness.. I will never let it...

**"Peace is merely illusion. As long there 2 side that different, the war will never end, like Ying and Yang who always fighting yet, they need one another. It only mean that there won't be peace, the only time when people find peace is when they dead... Think about it, Boy.." **Madara said and then he cut the communication left me alone

I let out another sigh while rub my temple

Is what I do wrong? I don't know anymore but... If it wrong then...

What should I do? Nii-san... Everyone... I really don't know what I should do anymore... I grip the blanket tightly while hung my head down for moment

Poke!

I turn when feel someone touch my hand. I see Ophis who sleep on my side, he right arm touching mine. It seem she moving while sleep

I let out little smile appear on my face when see her innocent sleep expression. I stroke her hair slowly while caressing her cheek

I turn and see it was 3.00AM... I just sleep for 5 hours.. I think it will be enough... I then go out from the bed but suddenly a hand caught me and I gulped

"Stay here...munyan..." Ophis mumbled while sleep and I sweatdropped. I create Kage Bunshin then use Kawarimi and swap myself with it

My clone seeing this blinked before shot me betrayal look and I merely mouthed sorry before leave from the room silently

I going downstairs and went to my Lab, after that I lock the door and went to my computer

I start to typing in keyboard then a design of ship appear. This is the ship me and Vali created. Our new base is a gigantic ship. The size is about 25M tall and 50M long. which contain 7 bedroom for us, 4 guest room, 1 meeting room, 1 office room for Vali, my Lab, 3 training room, a heated indoor swimming pool, a hotspring, storage, library for Le Fay book, a giant garden around 20M

This is still planned. It seem we will build it into six-story ship with three large basement just like my house. Building the ship was easy but... To make sure it can hold itself from attack is the problem.. I need to find a very strong material.. The one that at least able to hold attack from Satan-class monster

Using Grigori technology data I manage to upgrade it by my own research and thanks to Sharingan I manage to see what people can't see...

And also I need the senjutsu device I create to cover our ship presence...

I then go to corpse of Hati. I already mutilated it using Frostmourne, I have around 42 fang. Fufufu and their size quite good. I will try to make dagger and sword later, those fang maybe not as strong as Fenrir but it clearly can kill God if been used properly

I touch the fang slowly and look into it, it size are like dagger hmm.. I can melt 2 or 3 of them then turn it to Tanto or sword

Ouch! My eyes twitched when I touch the edge of the fang, it make my finger bleed. Well the sharpness still there

Wait...

Blood...

THAT'S IT!

I can't help but grinned! My chakra! Using my chakra as energy source! My chakra are wild chakra that able to eat nature energy! If I play it well then I can use them to manipulate Senjutsu!

"Fufufu... Let's finish it.." I said with little smirk, this is why I become doctor in previous life. There always something interesting

* * *

Few hours later

"Its harder than I thought.." I commented as smoke come out from my mouth because the explosion

Apparently my chakra only can live inside my blood so in order to make the device work I had to enter my blood too

However it seem the chakra that entering my blood running wild inside it since there no chakra coil in there. When I using magic to pull nature energy and feed them the blood immediately running wild and explode

I already try my best to tame it but it didn't work! Shinju chakra is a beast! Mindless beast!

I don't know either have to happy or sad having this power. On other hand it was powerful but on other hand it was uncontrollable and very wild

I let out sigh before turn and see the clock.. Wow it already 6.00AM. I think I should prepare breakfast now since Le Fay isn't here I will work alone in kitchen

Well not alone, working with my clone of course

I leave from my Lab and go to upstairs. I see Arthur who just awake and make a tea

"Oh, you awake this early?" He blinked

"I already awake 3 hours ago.. Can't sleep for some reason..." I sighed and he scowl for moment

"I see... What are you doing anyway in your lab?"

"Maa. Try to upgrade our base..."

Arthur blinked few times at that before he narrowed his eyes

"Is this because your brother house?" He asked and I chuckled

"Yes. It seem Vali want our HQ larger. However we can't have it too big since many faction after our head. So I suggest Vali to make moving base, we are working to make giant ship..."

Arthur seem really surprised at that, well even I will be surprised if I were on his position

"Well... That quite surprise, have you told everyone about this?"

"Nope. Vali said it suppose to be secret. He said when the design done he will told you all, though the raw design already done but me and Vali still didn't finish it.." I sighed "Not to mention to gather the material we will needed to make it..."

"I quite agree to making moving HQ is very hard. At least we need proper material.."

I nodded before creating Kage Bunshin and start to cooking while Arthur sit on dining room while drink tea

"Kai..."

"Yes?"

"What your intention to my sister?"

If I drink something now I will spit it immediately. I manage to stay calm though inwardly I was nervous

"I must say your sister are beauty and cute Arthur... However what she had now is just a crush.."

"A crush that you response..."

I didn't have reply for that so I just silence. Arthur turn to me with serious face

"Listen Kai, only female member in Outlaws that didn't know about your plan in future.. And I sure if they knew the result will be chaos.."

I turn my head from the dish to him with grim face, I don't like where this heading

"Are you threatening me?" I asked coldly. Arthur merely sip his tea calmly but his eyes is saying otherwise

"I just wish the best for my sister.. If you ask me personally I didn't like your plan.. Not just because my sister but because you also my comrade, and I don't like seeing my comrade go to his own grave..." He answered but I merely stare at him

"That didn't answer my question..." I remarked. Arthur stare back at me before he close his eyes for moment then slowly open it and there coldness inside it

"Yes its a threat..." He said coldly and my eyes sharpened

"Then you should knew, I don't care about your threat. Even if Vali himself forbid me, I still going in my path.. If you don't want me to get more close to Le Fay so I don't hurt her then just say it..." I reply with same cold tone

"You actually have my blessing to date my sister if you want Kai. But if in the end you going to hurt her then it better if you not close to her anymore.." He said in finality tone

"Hn." I grunted and turn back to the dish I cook

Our conversation stop in there. We fell into silence with high tension between us.. I actually agree with Arthur... Why did I response to Le Fay crush?

I always asking that... Did it because I also have feeling to her? Did it because I found myself comfortable around her? Did it because I just miss to been loved by some woman? Or...

It because she remind me so much of Asia?

...

I don't know which one is true... But... What Arthur said is true... I need to stay away from her... Its time to end this simple crush and loving game.. The more I doing something like this, the more I hurt Ophis and Le Fay feeling...

I had goal... And my goal will hurt everyone...

But...

Am I ready to walk in the path that I choose?

...

Either I like it or not... I must ready...

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise in Kyoto

Leaving the shop, we reached Togetsukyou.

"Rossweisse-chan sure made quite a scene."

"Yeah, who knew she was such a poor drinker."

Matsuda and Motohama were most disappointed. Since Rossweisse-san was very popular amongst both the boys and the girls, it must be very hard for the boys to accept the image they just saw. Even I took quite a shock.

"Don't be swayed by how young she looks, but Rossweisse-chan definitely had a tough life. Following that Azazel-sensei around, anyone would want to spill out their discontent."

Kiryuu nodded, very sympathetic with Rossweisse-san. However, it definitely wasn't just because of Azazel-sensei. More likely it was because her original employer was a lecherous old man. Plus the fact that she had been mistreated in Valhalla ever since she became old man Odin's follower... Unexpectedly, it looked like she has been through much hardship.

"You servants seem to have it tough?"

Kunou asked.

"...A-a little."

I could only answer that way. There were a lot of good people amongst the Gremory servants, but it was true that some of them had their peculiarities.

Anyway, let's not talk about Rossweisse-san for now. The next stop was Togetsukyou! Leaving the restaurant and walking along the sightseeing streets for a few minutes, the Katsura River appeared in front of us.

That traditional style wooden bridge, full of historical feeling, must be Togetsukyou. By the way, the view of the mountain from here was really great! The red all across the mountain gave a heavy sense of autumn!

"Did you know? It's said that you shouldn't turn back in the middle of crossing Togetsukyou."

Kiryuu said. Asia asked.

"Why is that?"

"Asia, it's like this. If you look back while crossing the bridge, intelligence granted by the heavens will be taken back. If the pervert trio looks back,it will really be over for them. They will become utter fools."

"Shut up!"

Matsuda, Motohama and I retorted simultaneously. Kiryuu was unfazed, and even continued:

"Another legend says that if you look back, lovers will be separated. Hmm, but this one's a bit inauspicious-"

"I will never look back!"

Asia interrupted Kiryuu's explanation, and tearfully grabbed my arm.

"It, it's okay, Asia, it's just a legend."

Though I comforted her, but Asia shook her head and went "unacceptable", grabbing my arm tighter. So cute! That's my little Asia! Ah, I am so happy.

"But you know... I never know who this mysterious guy you like Asia, I was thinking it was Hyoudou before.."

After hearing Kiryuu said that Asia and I visibly flinched. Of course it was Hyoudou she love you idiot!

But it was Hyoudou Kai...

"K-Kiryuu-san... I-If you can. Please, I don't want to talk about that..."

Asia said with hung her head down and she had sad expression. She have told me what Kai did to her when Kai on our house.

I must say even I surprised, I mean I can't understand him! Does it mean he really have feeling to Asia?! Or this just he pretending to be nice again?!

Kiryuu seeing this seem accept Asia answer and sighed. She shift up her glasses and whispered to me

"Hey Hyoudou, if you meet with this Asia ex-boyfriend give him hard punch for me okay?"

"Y-Yeah! I sure will give him that!"

I whispered back nervously. I don't know how to respond it so that all I can say

"Tsk! And to think there someone who hurt cutie like Asia-chan!"

"Yeah! If I meet that guy I will strangle him to the dead!"

Motohama and Matsuda were commenting on my back and I feel Asia grip tightened. I can hear she murmured Kai name

Kai... If you were here... What would you do?

Xenovia and Koneko-chan seem also missing you so much... I wonder where are you now... You leave without saying good bye... We don't even know how your condition since you already leave

Though I heard from Azazel-sensei you are fine and already work back in Outlaws but...

If what Ddraig said also true then.. That mean the one who called Uchiha Madara is responsible for what Kai become now...

And it also mean we need to kill Kai...

...

No... I won't kill Kai... There must be another way! Capture him! Yes! I will capture him then bring him to Azazel-sensei! Maybe we can find the way to extract Uchiha Madara from Kai! Yeah that's it!

While I thinking this we started crossing Togetsukyou, Kiba's group could be seen not far ahead.

While crossing the bridge, Asia was determined not to look back.

"I don't think you have to mind it. The legend about lovers is just superstition."

Though Kunou said that, but Asia is very innocent in these things.

We finally finished, and peacefully crossed to the opposite shore. Asia exhaled deeply, as if very much relieved, but we have to cross again when we go back? Asia's great adventure had not ended yet!

Suddenly, a warm slippery feeling enveloped my entire body.

...What was that, just now...? I thought surprised, and looked around. Other than me, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kunou and Kiba over there, everyone else had disappeared.

Matsuda, Motohama, Kiryuu and all the other normal tourists were gone!

What? This is!? What's happened?

All the other servants were shocked like me, and we prepared ourselves. ...Though we surveyed the surroundings, but there were no suspicious characters nearby.

After a while, a strange mist seemed to be floating up from under our feet.

"This mist is..."

Seeing the mist, Asia was very surprised.

"This feeling, no doubt about it. When I was taken by Diodora, the device deep in the temple that imprisoned me had this kind of mist."

"...Dimension Lost."

Said Kiba as he walked over.

"One of the Longinus, didn't Sensei and Diodora Astaroth mention it? I fear this is..."

Kiba knelt down and tried to touch the mist with his hand. Longinus... That's something just as amazing as Vali and my Sacred Gears.

Something like that was activated here?

"Hey, are you all okay?"

A voice from the sky. Looking up, Azazel-sensei was flying in the sky, flapping his black feathered wings.

He landed where we were, and put away his wings as he spoke.

"Everything except us has disappeared completely. Most likely we were forcefully transferred to an alternate dimension and sealed within it... From the way things look, this is an alternate dimension that is an exact replica of Togetsukyou and its surroundings?"

Really? There were no signs of transfer beforehand. Once I felt that warm feeling it had already turned into this - transferred here.

"So this is made of something like the devils' game field?"

I asked Sensei. I couldn't feel there was anything similar between them.

"Ah yes. The techniques of our three factions were most likely leaked. This place likely applies game field methods. So, the power of the mist should also be transferred to this replicated territory. Can Dimension Lost's mist transfer anything that it wraps itself around? ...To be able to transfer me and Rias' servants all together at once to this place without any warning signs... A Longinus truly is terrifying."

Sensei explained. I see, so this kind of dimension really was an application of the game field technique. Their reproduction of it seemed to be just as good as the devils.

Beside me, Kunou spoke in a trembling voice.

"...On the verge of death, mother's dying guard reported that they were also trapped by mist without warning."

So, this phenomenon was... Besides, the person using this should be-

My ominous premonition seemed to have come true.

Over at Togetsukyou, the appearance of several new presences could be felt. From the light mist, figures approached and revealed themselves to us.

"Pleased to meet you for the first time, Governor Azazel and the Sekiryuutei."

The one who greeted us was a black-haired youth wearing a school uniform.

Wrapped around the uniform was something resembling Han Chinese clothing. That, should be called Han Chinese clothing, right? In middle school, the history teacher was very knowledgeable about Chinese history and explained to us in detail about their clothing. It seemed to be a type of traditional ethnic attire.

Carrying a spear in his hands... The spear gave off a most unpleasant feeling. It was definitely no ordinary spear.

The black-haired man was very young. Looks like he was about a year or two older than me? No, it was impossible to tell from appearances alone.

His companions were also wearing clothes similar to school uniforms. Male and female, also around high school age.

...They gave off a strange kind of presence, different from devils or dragons.

Sensei stepped forward.

"Are you the rumoured Hero faction?"

The youth in the middle patted the spear on his shoulder as he answered Sensei's question.

"I am Cao Cao, the descendant of the famous Cao Cao, Cao Mengde, recorded in the Records of the Three Kingdoms. Something like that."

Cao Cao- Cao Cao...? Eh, Records of the Three Kingdoms!? With a big shock, I hurriedly asked Sensei.

"Sensei, that guy is...?"

Sensei did not take his eyes off his opponent, and said to us.

"Listen well, everyone, be careful of that man's spear, True Longinus. The most powerful Longinus said to be able to pierce through God. I have not seen it for a long time... But to think it has now fallen into the hands of the terrorists."

"-!?"

Sensei's words made everyone terrified. The man himself was intriguing enough, but we all stared with shock at the spear.

"That is the holy spear that the Seraphim of Heaven fear...?"

Irina spoke, unable to contain her trembling. Xenovia continued, whispering.

"I also heard about it ever since I was a child. The spear that pierced Jesus. The spear carrying Jesus' blood, the absolute spear which pierced the body of God!"

W-was it something so powerful! I think Buchou seemed to have mentioned about that spear before. Something about the legendary spear that pierced Christ. C-come to think of it, this is intimately related to the roots of the religion that Irina and Xenovia belong to. To those involved with the church, perhaps it wouldn't be wrong to call it the ultimate existence.

"That is the holy spear..."

Beside me, Asia's gaze seemed to be drawn to the spear as if her consciousness was being sucked out, mesmerised

Clap.

Sensei quickly covered her eyes with his hands.

"Asia, people of faith should not stare at that spear. They will lose their sanity. After all, it is one of the holy relics amongst the True Cross, the Holy Chalice, the Holy Nails and the Shroud of Turin."

Kunou angrily yelled at the spear-wielding youth, Cao Cao.

"You boy! I have questions for you!"

"Arara, this little princess, what's the problem? If I can, I will try to answer all your questions."

Though Cao Cao sounded calm, he clearly knew something.

"Are you the ones who took mother away?"

"That is correct."

He admitted so openly. It turned out to be these people after all!

"What are you planning on doing to mother?"

"We wish to have your mother cooperate in our experiment."

"Experiment? What are you planning to do?"

"To grant the wish of our benefactor, that is the main idea."

Hearing that, Kunou bared her fangs, extremely angry. Her eyes glimmered with traces of tears. It looked like she was furious. Not only was her mother taken away, but she will be used for some kind of nefarious experiment.

"Benefactor... Is that Ophis? And why have you appeared before us?"

Sensei interrogated sternly.

"No, there is no need to hide anymore. We just decided to say hi before the experiment. Let us cooperate for a bit. I also wish to meet Governor Azazel and the legendary Sekiryuutei."

...This bastard sure has a way with words.

By the way, am I really that famous? Ah, though I did beat that Old Maou leader during the effects of Juggernaut. Only I don't really remember much about that scene.

Sensei formed a spear of light in his hand.

"Let's keep this simple. Please return the leader of the kyuubi. We are trying hard to join forces with the youkai."

Seeing Sensei prepared for battle, everyone gathered into formation and prepared themselves. I also called out Boosted Gear and started the Balance Breaker countdown. And then, summoned Ascalon

"Xenovia!"

"Appreciated!"

Xenovia caught Ascalon, and readied her stance.

...By the way, Rossweisse-san wasn't here.

"Sensei, where is Rossweisse-san?"

Sensei made a long sigh at my question.

"That fellow was also transferred here, but she is still sleeping at the restaurant. I placed a strong barrier over her, so it should be fine for now."

S-so that's what happened... T-true, it would be unthinkable for her to battle in her drunken state. However Sensei, I will be responsible for support.

In contrast to our state of alert, the other side made no signs to prepare.

...Are they that confident? Or they have some sort of secret weapon? After all, the Hero faction has gathered many Sacred Gear users. It was such a pain to battle against Sacred Gears. There were all sorts of weird powers which made things very unpredictable. That was the scariest thing.

Anyway, we can't show any signs of weakness!

A short boy stood next to Cao Cao. Cao Cao said to him.

"Leonardo, I'll let you handle the devils with your monsters."

Only one request, but the boy remained expressionless, and lightly nodded. Instantly, shadows appeared from under his feet and rapidly expanded.

...I felt a sensation as if something cold was crawling on my back. How should I put it, a certain fearfulness could be felt from the shadows.

As the shadows grew, it reached the level of covering the entire Togetsukyou. And then they expanded and gradually took form!

Arms, legs, heads, eyeballs, wide gaping jaws, separating! Not only one! But ten, no, hundreds!

"Guuuu..."

"Chomp!"

"Gobble!"

With a deafening roar, these monsters appeared out of the shadows! ...Shadows with monsters appearing out of them oh! Rather than appear, perhaps created or "made" was a better description! Monsters with black skin and standing upright on two legs. Their bodies were solidly built with rough and thick hides. They also had very sharp claws and bared their teeth. These monsters formed a line and stood in the forefront.

...What was this, the boy's power was...?

I couldn't help making swallowing sounds in my throat as I was shocked by the boy's power. Sensei spoke softly at this time.

"Annihilation Maker..."

Annihilation...? Maker? Maker meant creation... right?

Cao Cao laughed in response.

"Correct, this child carries one of the Longinus. A different threat compared to my True Longinus, but a most deadly Sacred Gear nonetheless."

Longinus... This kid also owned a Longinus, a Longinus user...eh?

What the heck! Is this a Longinus free market now!? I basically knew nothing about them other than Vali's and my own, so all these new developments are just a real pain...

And then, the countdown finished and I entered Balance Breaker! The red aura enveloped me and formed into armour.

Now I can have a good fight, but...

"S-sensei, I have something I don't understand..."

Completely confused, I asked Sensei. Sensei began to explain.

"Like you, that boy possesses one of the Longinus. Currently, there are thirteen confirmed Longinus. Amongst the Grigori, there are also Longinus possessors. And amongst all these Longinus, the properties of that one over there. In other words, its abilities, are deadlier than Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing."

"S-stronger than me?"

"In terms of pure power, of course your Boosted Gear and Vali's are far ahead. However in terms of abilities... Kiba's Sword Birth can create countless demonic swords, this you can understand, right?"

"Yes, yes."

"Annihilation Maker is the same. It can create countless demonic beasts. For example, those massive fire breathing monsters over 100m tall you see in movies can be recreated by sheer will. The ability to create monsters from imagination. Isn't that a disaster? This ability, depending on the user's capability, can create on the scale of hundreds or even thousands. Like Dimension Lost, this is one of the worst bugs in the Sacred Gear system. Dimension Lost is also extremely dangerous depending on the user. Once the mist reaches the scale of countries, it can transfer an entire country and its people into the dimensional gap to be destroyed."

! U-unthinkable...!

"No matter which one, aren't they the worst Sacred Gears!"

Sensei could only force a laugh.

"Well, up to now, none of them have reached such levels, there were a few close calls in the past. However, it is unprecedented to have gathered three of the four top tier Longinus, True Longinus, Dimension Lost and Annihilation maker. From birth, these possessors should have been under surveillance by the fallen angels, angels and devils... But twenty years have passed, were we too careless... Or someone deliberately hid them... Compared to the past, almost all current Longinus possessors have been very difficult to find."

Sensei looked towards me.

...So basically, I was also one of those who were successively classified as "dangerous Sacred Gear, kill him" and then "actually it's not" and finally "no, it really is a Longinus!"

Was it related to this? Sensei continued.

"...There must be some kind of cause and effect relationship going on in the current age? It could be said that the first Longinus Sacred Gears were bugs or errors of the system. In turn, these Longinus have their own tumultuous developments beyond our expectations? Though this is just a hopeful but not far-fetched hypothesis... Watching Ise's development, makes one feel like all the current Longinus as a group are undergoing incredible changes... Bugs, errors, no, evolution? No matter what, though it includes me, perhaps those in charge of researching and maintaining the system have been too naive? Michael, Sirzechs."

Sensei seemed to have started an endless dialogue with himself...

But no matter how you look at it, wasn't a Sacred Gear to create monsters truly strange and dangerous? And it was described as more dangerous than my Sacred Gear! That is to say, depending on the user, it can create monsters like dragon kings - Tannin-ossan and Fenrir that monstrous wolf on a mass produced scale! Annihilation! The world will be annihilated!

"Sensei, what weaknesses do these deadly Sacred Gears have?"

If Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing have weaknesses, then surely...?

"Target the user's body - Of course, there are also cases where the body is extremely strong, but it still doesn't compare to the threat of the Sacred Gear. The current Annihilation Maker user is still under a developing phase. If he already mastered it, then they would have been sending demonic beast armies to every faction by now. - The only way to defeat him is to take him out now before he matures."

Cao Cao laughed wryly as he heard Sensei's words.

"Arara, it feels like Annihilation Maker has been figured out. It is as you say, Governor of the Fallen Angels. This child still has not matured his imagination or productivity - except he has focused on one specialty. Monsters that target the opponents' weaknesses - the antimonsters. The current demonic beasts are ones which counter devils."

Cao Cao pointed his finger at a shop in the area.

A monster opened its mouth-

Bzzzzzt!

A beam of light appeared. And in that instant-

Boom...!

The shop was blown away by an intense explosion!

"An attack of light - this fellow is!"

Amidst the strong wind of the explosion, Sensei snarled angrily.

"Cao Cao you bastard! You sent assassins to all the major factions to collect data for the antimonsters!"

"You are half correct. Weren't there black clad members amongst the Sacred Gear we sent out?"

Yes! Those black combatants! Those hated things which dispersed into mist when hit!

"Those are also monsters created by this child. These things deliberately took on the attacks from the various factions - angels, fallen angels, devils, dragons, and gods from all mythologies. Though they were wiped out, they have gathered plenty of good data for this child's Sacred Gear."

"Those strange black men were for collecting data!"

"Not only were the number of Balance Breaker users increased, but the development of the antimonsters also advanced. Thanks to that, antimonsters targeting devils, angels and dragons have been created. -At maximum output, the current anti-devil antimonsters can produce light equivalent to a mid class angel."

Collecting data to make antimonsters at the same time as increasing the number of Balance Breakers amongst Sacred Gear users.

...Is he trying to show how well prepared or smart they were? These guys, they are dangerous without bound!

Sensei glared with contempt but immediately began to laugh.

"But Cao Cao, that means you have yet to create god-killing beasts."

"..."

Cao Cao did not deny Sensei's words.

"How did you figure it out?"

Sensei replied to me in a tired voice.

"If they could, they would have already done so. And then they would have used them on us as well. There is no reason they wouldn't attempt it if they have the resources to launch simultaneous attacks at the different factions. And who knows how the world would change if gods from various mythologies were killed. To this point in time, they still cannot create god-killing demonic beasts. Though this is all we know, it is still important news."

I see! They don't have god-killing demonic beasts! Ah, but such a thing does exist. The image of that gigantic wolf flashed in my mind.

Cao Cao pointed his spear at us.

"If it's a god, then I will kill it with this spear. Come, the battle begins, now."

This was the declaration of war-!

* * *

With Kai

Clang! Clang!

I clashed blade against Arthur

My Yawarakai-Te meet Caliburn

I duck under Arthur horizontal slash that aimed to my head before I give sweep to Arthur who jump back and dodge it. I dashed to him with sharp eyes

**"Ryuusousen (Dragon Nest Flash)"** I deliver multitude slash to him but Arthur easily block them all. He strong.. He even stronger than last time we fight

I twist my body 180 and deliver strong slash and Arthur block it then we engaged in deadlock

"Your skill lacking..." He commented and I narrowed my eyes

"Try this then.." I replied before push him forward then give horizon slash and he parry it

He then twist his body and go to offense. I parry mutitide slash that he launch but suddenly I twist one of his slash make his eyes widened a bit. I then proceed by redirect his slash to the ground and I immediately stomp Caliburn then jump and aimed to his neck

Arthur seeing this ducked but I anticipate it and deliver kick however Arthur rise his elbow then block it. I twist my body and deliver another slash but Arthur manage to pull his head back and dodge my slash in last second

I landed with crouch but Arthur already in front of me and I quickly tilt my head in time to dodge his pierce attack but I not fast enough and it manage to graze my cheek. I quickly ducked my head and dodge another slash while extend my hand with Yawarakai-Te in order to pierce Arthur leg but he rise his leg

I use another hand and push myself then deliver spin kick to Arthur who backed away and I stabilize myself then take battle stance again

We staring to each other before we disappear and appear in middle of basement while clashing our blade against

"Did something happen between those two?" Bikou asked Vali who watching

"Perhaps..." Vali said with narrowed eyes as he see Kai manage to graze Arthur face, drawing blood on his cheek same like the Sharingan wielder who got grazed from Arthur attack before

'Arthur quite aggressive today... What happen between these two? Yesterday they seem fine.. Which mean something happen this morning.' Vali thought

I jump away from Arthur before skid to the left and dodge pierce attack from Arthur then counter it with slash but he block it. I twist Caliburn then jump over him and flipped before raise Yawarakai-Te

**"Doryuusen (Earth Dragon Flash)"** I send shockwave of Senjutsu aura attack to Arthur who repel it using Caliburn aura creating small explosion and I quickly jump away before using the wall then dashed to him

We clashed again in blade attack and this time I gain uppper hand.

Clang! Clang! Clang! Gaaakin!

"What's wrong Arthur?" I asked as I duck under his slash then give vertical attack to him "Your skill become dull." I taunted and he narrowed his eyes

"Really?" He said as he block my slash and push me away while deliver multitude attack with fast and I block them all but suddenly he give sweep kick to me make me have to jump however he quickly give uppercut slash to me and I block it but my eyes widened when I sense the large holy aura in Caliburn

Boom!

I got blasted away from Arthur due to the holy aura. I filpped in air and skid in ground with blood dripped from my forehead

"Tsk!" I grunted while Arthur merely smirked. I dashed to Arthur with chakra enchanted leg and grip Yawarakai-Te

**"Daishinkan (Great Dragon Shock)**" I muttered before gone from sight and appear above Arthur suddenly while gripping Yawarakai-Te with two hand and swing it to Arthur who had wide eyes and rise Caliburn with two hand to block me

Gaaakin! Slash!

The ground behind Arthur got slashed in two while beneath him destroyed and he sunk to the ground due to strength that I use. I push my sword more stronger and with quickly twist Arthur got blasted away

I proceed by dashed to him and didn't let him to recover while Arthur flipped before skidded then also dashed to me

"Okay that's enough!"

We paused when our blades about to clash and I turn to Vali and Bikou who approaching us

"Explain your two action..." Vali demanded

"Nothing to explain.." Arthur answered

"Hn!" I added

"Well.. Dude! We fight, you and me, me and Vali. We fight and aimed to kill but fight while leaking killing intent is another case..." Bikou said with scowl

I merely turn to Arthur who stare impassively with my own stoic face. I close my eyes for moment before walk passing them still in closed eyes then go to upstairs

"What's wrong dude?" Bikou asked Arthur who only had stoic face

"I just pointing something to him..." Arthur answered and Vali narrowed his eyes

"Its about his plan isn't it?" Vali said in statement tone with sigh and Arthur also sighed along with Bikou

"I didn't like what he plan Vali... And not just me.. I sure Bikou also not like it..." Arthur responded Vali

"That.. Is not something you should like or dislike Arthur..." Vali remarked in serious tone "It was his dream... Everyone have their own dream..."

"But-"

"Enough Bikou!" Vali barked "I don't care what happen... But if this thing disturb our teamwork then deal with this problem quickly..."

No one speak for moment after Vali barked in serious tone.

And also no one like it, including Vali himself

Only male member that knew Kai plan and yet they also can't bring theirselves to like what he plan... Each of them already have bond to Kai, even they just together in few months but Kai are important figure to them

"If you say so then..." Arthur said in stoic tone before sheath Caliburn and Bikou sighed. They then decide to go upstairs but before they able to Kai and Kuroka appear with grim face

"We have problem.." I said grimly and Vali eyes narrowed

"What?"

"A number of Grim Reaper approaching us..."

* * *

Back with Ise

"Of course it's possible! Let me reveal it! Your breasts! Go! Dress Break!"

I yelled out the name of the move! Yes, while I dodged their attacks I had already made contact, with your clothes!

With the sounds of "papaba", their clothes were blown apart most spectacularly!

"I-iyaaaaaaaah!"

"He cast a spell on our clothes... They're all gone!"

The girls screamed as they attempted to hide their naked bodies! Woohoo! Everybody trained well, what golden proportions! Oh, nosebleed... a nosebleed came again...!

Overcome with shame, the girls escaped into a nearby house.

Hmph, as long as the opponent is a girl, neither my hand nor my delusions will rest! Where else could you find such an exhilarating time defeating enemies with these spectacular godly skills! Bilingual and Dress Break are invincible!

"W-what a vulgar technique! I've never seen anything so despicable..."

Kunou was completely shocked by my moves. Described by a little girl that way, I felt a great hit to my self esteem.

"Truly, it is impossible for females to win against the Sekiryuutei. Unless they have an iron will and the ability to ignore shame... It's truly difficult for young women. True to the name of the Chichiryutei, I now witness the legendary breast skills. But these are useless against males."

The elegant gentleman spoke. Even though... it was a calm analysis, it still made me feel embarrassed.

"Who would want to use them on men!?"

I retorted forcefully! The man smiled as if very much amused! The man smiled and turned to the rest of the Hero faction to speak.

"Everyone be careful. He is the Sekiryuutei. The least talented in all history and lacking in strength - however, he doesn't indulge in power and is a dangerous Sekiryuutei who doesn't lose control. A person who holds great power but does not fall to arrogance is one who has nothing to fear. Do not be careless."

...

Really, this is embarrassing, so much praise.

"...To be described that way by enemies."

Yes, it was the first time to be praised this way by enemies. No, it wasn't really praise, but more like a reminder... Still, it was the first time.

The man tilted his head slightly, hearing my words.

"Is that so? Current Sekiryuutei, in our view, you are far more dangerous than you realise. Similarly, your companion, Vali is the same."

I-it felt like sitting on a pincushion! What is going on, this was the first time! Though Sairaorg-san also praised me, but even for the terrorists to say so...

These fellows who don't look down on me, are especially tricky!

"Next, I guess it's time for me to act."

The man made a step forward, and released his swords from his belt.

"A pleasure to meet you for the first time. Gremory servants. I am Sig, the descendant of the Hero Siegfried. My companions call me Siegfried. What you choose to call me is up to you."

The frail looking gentleman, Siegfried's face, made Xenovia realise something as she showed shock and surprise.

"...I've felt I've seen you before somewhere. It was true after all?"

To Xenovia's question, Irina nodded.

"Yes, it must be. From the multiple demonic swords at his waist, there is no doubt."

...? What was going on? Since he had white hair, I could only be reminded of that person, Freed.

"What's going on, you two? You know something about that handsome guy who's like a White Kiba?"

"White Kiba... That's going a bit far, Ise-san."

Don't say it like that, Kiba. It's just an example. Xenovia responded to my query.

"That man is an exorcist, a former colleague of Irina's and mine. A top warrior in the Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox Churches. 'Demonic Emperor Sig.' He has the same white hair as Freed because they were trained by the same organization. It seems to be the side effect of some kind of experiment..."

-! Exorcist! Someone related to the Church! By the way, then he's similar to Freed? Thinking of that guy makes me sick.

"Sig-san! You betrayed the Church, betrayed Heaven!?"

Irina screamed. Siegfried's lips curled happily.

"I guess you can call it betrayal. I now belong to the Khaos Brigade, that's why."

Hearing those words, Irina became angry.

"...Why! Betraying the Church and joining an evil organization leads to eternal damnation!"

"...This is making my ears hurt."

Siegfried laughed.

"What's wrong with that? Even in my absense, the Church still has the strongest warrior. As long as that someone stays, the loss of me and the Durandal user Xenovia can be covered. However, who could have expected that person to become the Joker candidate for the Brave Saints? Anyway, enough of the chitchat, aren't you sword wielders very capable? Xenovia the Durandal user, Shidou Irina the Ace of Michael the leader of the angels, and Kiba Yuuto of the holy demonic sword."

Challenging the swordsmen, no, the three who were related to the Church, Siegfried's sword in his hand began to gather demonic power.

...This sword gave off a very unpleasant pulse. Demonic sword? It felt quite similar to Kiba's created swords.

-! Suddenly, Kiba's holy demonic sword slashed with god-like speed.

Blocking the holy demonic sword directly, there was no damage at all to the unpleasant demonic power gathered upon Siegfried's sword.

"Demonic Emperor Sword Gram. For the strongest demonic sword, a strike from the holy demonic sword was nothing."

The two entered close-quartered combat... It has been quite a while since the last time I witnessed Kiba fighting so intensely with someone!

The two swiftly retreated and readied their stance. Immediately they began clashing violently, creating sparks everywhere.

"...A match for Kiba... No!"

Gradually, Kiba was being suppressed, and a rare serious expression could be seen on Kiba's face! God speed Kiba's movements were being captured! With movements and slashing attacks faster than the eye could follow, the opponent was still keeping up in a composed and matter-of-fact manner. Can he clearly see through that kind of speed...!

Even when he pretended to attack, none of Kiba's feints were successful in baiting Siegfried!

On the other hand, he used the minimum necessary movement to evade Kiba's attacks. When he thrust the demonic sword in his hand, Kiba had to dodge with his full attention, there was no room for counter-attacking!

...Even Kiba in Balance Breaker was being dominated...!

One of the Hero faction explained to the stupefied me.

"In our organisation, though they reside in separate factions, 'Holy Royal Sword' Arthur and 'Demonic Emperor Sword' Siegfried are equally renowned. Holy demonic sword Kiba is not their match."

Equal to that Arthur? That guy, who easily toyed with Fenrir's child! T-then Kiba now-

"But... There one member, one human who surpass everyone... He even defeat Siegfried and other members of Hero Faction with exception of Cao Cao... He and Cao Cao now are fighting over the position of Strongest Human..."

!? Someone who defeat all Hero Faction members and fighting with Cao Cao in order to become strongest human?! Who it is?!

The member of Hero Faction smirked to me

"Its your brother... Satan Faction call him ** Kami no Shigan (God of Death Eyes), **while other faction known him as** Akai-me no Shinokoutei (Red Eyed Death Emperor)**"

[!?]

This is clearly shocked us all! The moment he speak God of Death Eyes, Kai Sharingan appear in my mind...

Fighting over position to become strongest human... I... I never thought Kai will be that good... No... I know he good but to become that good is still!

While I thinking this Kiba now clearly being pushed back by Siegfried! It clear Kiba will lose!

"As I hate to admit it but Hyoudou Kai are very... Dangerous and skilled... He not even have his armor when fighting me, only Yawarakai-Te but he manage to push me back..."

"Gu!"

This is bad! If this keep continued! Kiba will-

Though I worried, someone appeared to join in their duel, Xenovia. Slashing without hesitation from the side, she began to assist Kiba.

"Xenovia!"

"Kiba! You cannot win alone! Even against your wishes, I have to participate!"

"...Uh, thanks!"

At this moment, Kiba set aside his pride as a swordsman, and attacked simultaneously with Xenovia.

"I will join in too!"

From the outskirts, Irina also entered the battle, forming a three on one situation. Xenovia's dual wielding, Kiba's holy demonic sword, Irina's sword of light, the three of them attacked at once!

It was no longer possible to capture the speeding blade tips with my eyes as the four of them battled with intensity... But even against three opponents, Siegfried only used a single sword!

Kiba's god speed created afterimages as he repeatedly tried to disrupt Siegfried's attacks from blind angles. From above, Xenovia was slashing down with a massive holy sword aura! Furthermore, Irina was gliding through the air rapidly as she thrust her sword of light towards the back of Siegfried's hand!

This simultaneous attack-!

I was certain of victory. However, Siegfried flipped his hand and casually blocked Irina's attack without even turning his head back!

At the same time, he drew another sword from his waist using his free hand. With a flash of silver, one of Xenovia's downward slashing swords was broken!

That was the holy sword Kiba created! With a fantastic sound like that of glass shattering, it was destroyed!

Siegfried calmly spoke.

"Balmung. This is the power of one strike from the demonic sword of Norse legends."

-! Another demonic sword! However, Kiba's dead angle attack still hasn't ended! There was an opening and it shouldn't be possible to evade, for both of Siegfried's arms were already wielding demonic swords! With a horizontal flash, Kiba sliced towards his abdomen. In that instant-

Clang...!

The sound of metal.

Kiba's holy demonic sword was just stopped by the demonic sword Siegfried drew out from its sheath!

"Nothung. This is also a legendary demonic sword."

The third demonic sword! No, what was even more surprising was that Siegfried's two arms were already wielding swords, and couldn't possibly hold a third sword. His two arms were occupied.

However, a third arm has grown from his back to draw that sword, blocking Kiba's attack!

...W-what was that arm!? An arm covered by things resembling silver scales. It was almost like my left arm when it became the arm of a dragon's!

This arm grew out from Siegfried's back! Siegfried laughed at our immense surprise.

"This dragon arm? It's Twice Critical, a very common Sacred Gear but mine is a little different, a subspecies. It grows something like a dragon's arm from my back."

Twice Critical! I've heard of it! An inferior Sacred Gear ranking below my Boosted Gear? A Sacred Gear that should be in the shape of a gauntlet... A subspecies! Growing an arm out of one's back!

Siegfried held two demonic swords in each hand, with the arm on his back holding a third. ...A three sword stance!

Witnessing this scene, Kiba's expression became even more serious.

"...We are both Sacred Gear users. However, even ignoring the attributes of his swords, am I unable to surpass him even in the use of the Sacred Gear...?"

"By the way, I haven't entered Balance Breaker yet."

A harsh reminder! Constantly repeating their experiments, members of the Hero faction could not possibly be unable to use their Balance Breakers.

Dominating Kiba, Xenovia and Irina all at once in just his normal state! This guy is too strong!

"Even 3 against one I still find its not fun as I thought. Maybe I overestimated you.. Hyoudou Kai surely going to beat you all in matter of seconds in fight... If you want to know attacking me from 3 sides already done by Kai before, and not even it worked. then what make you all think you who weaker than him will success?"

Siegfried said that while showing disappointed face! This guy! Clearly he start to underestimating us!

"You have fight with Kai-kun before?!"

Kiba asked with surprise while attacking Siegfried who block his attack with simple!

"Yes... And I must say he very skilled... I fight him before... No precisely it was like this, 3 against 1. He against 3 of us alone but he beat us all..."

While saying that Siegfried block Irina and Xenovia attack at the same time! He then proceed by spin and push everyone back!

This guys is very skilled! Clearly also very stong... And Kai beat them in 3 on one condition!

Just how strong you is Kai?

With a rustling thud.

Sensei landed in front of us who were caught in a crisis. At the same time, Cao Cao returned to the centre of the Hero faction. As their attacks repeated, they circled back to their starting point? I took a glance downstream at where they had come from, the ground has turned into a smoking wasteland!

Waaaaaaaah! From a while back there had been loud crashing noises which made me suspect dramatic occurrences. Arashiyama's scenery has been entirely destroyed!

Sensei knew this was an artificial space, so he mercilessly used his biggest spears of light...

A few spots on Sensei's armour had shattered... The black wings were also in a messy state.

Cao Cao's uniform and Han Chinese attire was also torn in many places... However I find it more amazing that a human did so well against the legendary Fallen Angel Governor! ...Was this the Hero faction... heroes. ...True Longinus...

"Don't worry, Ise. Neither of us went all out. We were just testing each other out a bit."

Sensei's so-called little testing, resulted in the complete destruction of the area downstream!

Cao Cao cracked his neck audibly, and said:

"What a great devil servant team. I guess these are the servants of Rias Gremory, well known amongst the new generation of devils. We were intending to have a fight without exerting ourselves, but you guys turned out with a great performance. If my theories are correct, the one who gathered this unnaturally strong group is Hyoudou Issei, your power. Despite your lack of natural talent like your brother or demonic powers, I believe your ability to attract others by holding dragon powers is topnotch amongst all the past Sekiryuutei. Look, isn't the dragon gathering power right now? It is truly conspicuous in both good and bad situations. As all kinds of legendary existences attack, and you encounter each of the dragon kings, and gather all these Chichiryuutei supporters. These are all evidence of that. Even in the absence of their King, you handled the situation and organised the servants with outstanding calmness. Naive and flawed arrangements... but nonetheless you may turn out to be a terrifying opponent if you train well in the future."

"..."

I have never considered such things. Everything that has happened so far... was because of me?

Cao Cao's spear pointed at me.

"That's why, we don't intend to make the same mistakes as the Old Maou faction. We truly believe, in the future, you will become the most dangerous Sekiryuutei. This applies to the other servants as well. If we eliminate you all now, perhaps we may even gather some useful data for analysis."

Is that how they saw my, no, our developments? It was true that there was a fundamental difference in the way they treated us, unlike the Old Maou faction who saw us as a bunch of stupid kids.

...Frustrating! How do I handle opponents like these! Up until now, I've only faced opponents who treated me as a fool, thus providing openings...

Sensei questioned Cao Cao.

"One more question. What are the motives of your Hero faction?"

Cao Cao narrowed his eyes and said:

"Governor of the Fallen Angels. You may find it surprising, but it is incredibly simple, we just want to know the limits of what it means to be 'human' and challenge it. Furthermore, humans will be the ones to defeat devils, dragons, fallen angels and other supernatural races. No, definitely, it is humans who will win. It already proved by Hyoudou Kai who defeat Loki isn't it?"

"You want to be heroes? After all, you are the descendants of, cough, heroes."

Cao Cao raised an index finger and pointed to the sky above his head.

"This is just a little challenge presented by frail humans. Under the heavens, how far can humans go, that is what we wish to try."

-Humans, eh.

...As humans, how far can they go... Was this their objective? No, there must be some other motives.

Sensei sighed and said to me.

"...Ise, do not be too careless. This guy is an enemy worse than the Old Maou faction, Shalba Beelzebub. All your opponents here are very strong, especially this guy who is just as dangerous as Vali."

The same as Vali... Vali also gave off this feeling of having no bottom line.

Possessing the ultimate holy spear was also quite a threat...

As Sensei gathered our group, the Hero faction has also shifted their formation. All this time, they have endlessly created more antimonsters. It really seemed limitless. Also, the Hero faction held back without attacking.

However, our opponents seemed to be ready. -It looks like the second wave will be the real battle. They have more Sacred Gear users, right? And there were also many who could enter Balance Breaker.

I keep getting swept into these crises. Will that goddess show up to save me again? No, it's not right, I sure don't want to receive direct protection from the great God of Breasts...

Just as I was thinking-

Clap.

Right in between us and the Hero faction, a shining magic circle appeared... A crest never seen before.

"-This is."

Sensei seemed to know. Who? A fallen angel? As we watched with surprise at the light before us - an extremely cute foreign girl appeared, dressed like a mage.

...A-a girl? I was shocked.

The girl wore a huge hat and a cape. It really was the attire of a mage... Her age looked like a middle schooler's? Her body was quite slim.

The girl turned towards us who had gathered around in a circle, and deeply bowed her head.

Smiling radiantly towards us.

"Nice to meet you all for the first time. I am Le Fay. Le Fay Pendragon. The mage belonging to Outlaws. Please take good care of me."

-! O-O-Outlaws! Why, why would Vali's teammate come to this place!?

Sensei asked the girl, Le Fay.

"...Pendragon? Who are you to Arthur?"

"Yes, Arthur is my elder brother, he always takes care of me."

That cool gentleman's younger sister! To think he had such a cute little sister!

Sensei scratched his chin and said:

"So Le Fay. Like that legendary witch, Morgana Le Fay? It has been said that Morgana and the hero king, Arthur Pendragon were blood related..."

There were twinkling stars in Le Fay's eyes as she looked towards me.

"Um, ummm..."

She walked to me and held out her hand.

"I-I-I am a fan of the Chichiryuutei, the Oppai Dragon! I-if you're not too busy, can you shake hands with me!"

...

Eh, this...

I was completely taken by surprise and didn't know how to react. For something like that to be said in the middle of this tense battle...

Still, I went "thanks..." and shook her hand.

"Done!"

Extremely happy... Hmm... What did this child want?

Cao Cao's side was also shocked and puzzling over the matter, very much troubled... Finally, it was Cao Cao who scratched his head and asked.

"So it's Vali's side, what's the matter?"

Without any hesistation, Le Fay responded to Cao Cao in all smiles.

"Yes! I came to bring a message from Vali-sama and Kai! 'I thought I told you not to disturb me!' and 'Didn't I said whatever your plan it will be fail?' that's the message oh -You need to be punished for trying to put us under surveillance oh~~"

Crash...!

Immediately following Le Fay's adorable announcement, the ground began to shake violently!

What was this shaking! An earthquake? It was already hard to keep standing! Asia and Kunou were unable to maintain their balance and fell onto their bottoms.

Crack!

It was the sound of something sliced open! Looking towards there, the ground had swollen up, as if something huge was about to burst through! Tearing the ground apart and creating clouds of dust, what appeared was-!

"Guuuuuuuuuuutz!"

A massive giant-like thing was roaring!

What what what what what what what what what was that thing! That huge... enormous thing like a giant!? Stone? Rock? It wasn't clear what kind of material but it was definitely constructed out of inorganic material. Its arms and legs were also huge!

At least ten metres! Sensei looked up to the giant and yelled!

"-It's Gogmagog!"

Le Fay answered Sensei lightly.

"Yes. This is one of the strong characters in our team, Gogmagog or Gogz-kun oh and Saphire-kun also here!"

Gogz-kun , there's such a cute nickname!? And what the hell is Saphire-kun?

The moment I thinking that another crack is appear! The whole ground shaking again! And-

GRRAAAAOOOORRRR!

!? That roar! That roar is familiar!

From the crack a massive golden dragon with glowing blue eyes and blue orb on it chest appear! It huge! Maybe same arround Tannin-ossan! This! If I recall this is the Undead Dragon that Kai made!

"Sensei, that moving rock giant is..."

Sensei explained to me. Sorry Sensei, I keep needing clarifications from you today!

"Gogmagog. Something like a gargoyle that was placed in the dimensional gap. Floating in a state of suspension in the dimensional gap. It seems to be a mass produced weapon of destruction created by ancient gods... They should all have been deactivated by now."

A golem! I see! So that's why it felt so inorganic!

"That kind of thing exists in the dimensional gap!? What deactivated, that guy is moving!"

"Ah, this is the first moving one I have encountered, I have too many questions. Though it was said that they were deactivated and placed in the dimensional gap... But to be moving! This makes me so interested...!"

Oh no, it's here again, Sensei's eyes were shining like a child's... Sensei keeps getting delighted by things like divine creations, ancient weapons and such stuff.

However, he immediatly recovered and started muttering to himself.

"I see. Last time what Vali was checking out when hanging around the dimensional gap was not just Great Red..."

Le Fay answered Sensei's concerns.

"Yes, it was Vali-sama who detected Gogz-kun's existence. Ophis-sama once mentioned discovering this giant that could move in the dimensional gap, so we went there again to search for it."

"Hey. So what other fellows are in the team...?"

I asked Le Fay. Other than Bikou, Fenrir, and this golem now. Knowing I will be fighting Vali one day... It really made me uneasy.

"Yes... Currently, there's Vali-sama, Bikou-sama, brother Arthur, Kuroka-san, Kai, Saphire-kun, Fenrir-chan, Gogz-kun as well as me, 9 in total."

So I see. Only seven of them. That was all? But still, it's too much! That Vali, he keeps gathering all these criminals!

"But Sensei. If Great Red is there, why would the dimensional gap have that kind of giant..."

"The dimensional gap is quite troublesome to handle, but there is actually quite a bit of leeway. All Great Red wants to do is swim around freely in the dimensional gap, and does not pose any real threat. He is a special existence so none of the factions place Great Red in their rankings and categories. All he cares is to swim freely unhindered in the dimensional gap..."

Just as Sensei spoke to this point, the golem raised its giant fists at the Hero faction.

Roar!

Accompanied by an incomparably loud sound of smashing, the golem smashed Togetsukyou in one hit!

Oh nooooooooooo! That is the famous sight at Arashiyama! Thankfully, this is just a dimension that replicates Arashiyama!

The gargoyle's attack slaughtered massive numbers of antimonsters while the members of the Hero faction retreated, hiding on the other side of the river.

FREEEEEEZE!

The other monster got frozed by golden ice immediately from the Undead Dragon! Huuuge! It ice breath is huuge! It rivaled Tannin-ossan! The river also turned into gold ice and freeze!

**[It created from Fafnir blood, one of Dragon King like Tannin. So it just natural if it also strong like Tannin...]**

Is that so Ddraig... But now think again this dragon is dead right? I mean Kai reborn it right?

"Hahahaha! Vali's angry! Looks like our surveillance was discovered!"

Cao Cao laughed in a loud voice, and pointed his spear at the golem.

"Extend!"

Woosh!

The tip of the spear suddenly extended, piercing the shoulder of the golem!

The giant golem lost balance and fell onto the ground! Wow, what an impact! That golem must have been heavy! Just by falling over, it created such a huge shockwave, and everything nearby was shaking!

That spear, knocked over the giant golem with just one hit! It can extend, and can also produce an energy blade, so many functions!

Freeezeeee!

The moment the golem fall a massive howl of golden ice attacking Cao Cao and Hero Faction!

Many members step forward and attack the coming wave of ice! But it useless! The ice eat the members like flame eat oil and they all got freezed alive!

S-Scaaarryyy! This dragon is scary! It breath freeze them all! Even in here I can feel the cold atmosphere of the ice!

But Cao Cao seeing this only laugh

"Hahaha! So this is Saphiron, the infamous clone of Fafnir huh? Kai really troublesome. He raise scary creature..."

Siegfried quickly step forward, he raise his 3 swords and blast a demonic energy that manage to redirect the attack!

"My ancestor slay the original Fafnir.. It looks like now I get chance to slay it clone.."

Saphiron face seem narrowed into sneer hearing this

"You lose against my master. Your level is pale compare to the original Siegfried while my power is on same level to original Fafnir!"

Saphiron breath out another golden ice to Hero Faction group!

Uwaaaa because of this, the bridge was wrecked. We can only fly across, right?

As I considered the next step, a figure entered my view on the shore. In front of the Hero faction, there was someone shaking and staggering, unable to walk properly.

A silver-haired woman, Rossweisse-san!

"...Hey. Itsh sssooo noisshy people can't ssssleep (hic!) properly here!"

Still drunk!? And angry!

The arrival of the drunk made the members of the Hero faction look at one another in puzzlement. However, they intended to attack, whether or not she was affiliated with the Gremory servants or not!

T-this is bad! In that drunken state, Rossweisse-san was in danger! I must go over to help! As I thought that, we all rushed forward. However...

"Whatssh the matter? You want a fight? Sho! I'll ssshhhow y'all the power of old man Odin's former bodyguard valkyrie!"

As Rossweisse-san yelled, an unbelievable number of magic circles appeared all around her. It wasn't just ten or twenty!

"Tassste my Norssssh magic which countersssss all attributessss, all fairiessss, and all divine exisssstencessss!"

From the terrifying number of magic circles, out spewed a frightening number of magical attacks which filled the sky, changed their trajectories, and finally fell upon the Hero faction like a heavy rainstorm!

W-woah! This was unbelievable! Fire, light, water, thunder and magical attacks with all sorts of attributes swept everything aside, and approached the Hero faction!

Whether houses, shops, roads or electrical poles, everything turned into dust and disappeared without a trace!

...Though I already knew she was a master in magic, ah, I never thought the great valkyrie-san could blow away an entire town!

Thinking about it, it should have been obvious from the way she took part in the battle against Loki.

B-Buchou, has really gathered someone powerful... If that's the case, she will really shine in the Rating Game.

Mist appeared into view. Though it felt like the magical attacks were about to hit the Hero faction, but a youth wearing a uniform with a feathered cape produced mist from his hand and deflected all the magic!

! That was the mist user! He can defend against that kind of magical attack!

Mist slowly spread from the mist user's hand, eventually covering the entire Hero faction.

Cao Cao spoke from within the mist.

"There are a few too many interferences however, it was a fun opening ceremony. Governor Azazel!"

As if enjoying things, that guy announced to us.

"Tonight we will be using Kyoto's special leylines and the kyuubi leader, and turn Nijou Castle into a great massive experiment! In order to stop us, please come and participate!"

The mist thickened. The mist that started out beneath our feet spread to the chests and approached our faces.

And then slowly, our entire view was blocked by the mist and everything disappeared.

"Hey, everyone has returned to the original reality! Put away your weapons!"

Sensei reminded us. We were finally back at the real Arashiyama! T-this was bad. I immediately released my armour

...

In the blink of an eye, the mist disappeared and we were back at the crowded streets next to Togetsukyou. Other than us, the tourists crossed the bridge as if nothing had happened.

...The bridge was intact. Things were back to the original world.

"Hey, Ise, what's going on? You're making a super-scary face?"

Matsuda stared at my face. I-I see. We had just crossed Togetsukyou.

"...Nothing, nothing at all."

Having answered, I exhaled deeply. All the other servants had serious expressions as well. The battle just now had been far too dangerous. It was impossible to revert our moods so easily.

...Le Fay was gone. Same with that giant thing and Saphiron. Did they disappear at the same time as the mist?

Crash!

Sensei angrily struck an electrical pole.

"...Speaking rubbish...! Experimenting on Kyoto...? Don't underestimate us, kids!"

Wow... Sensei was really mad! I haven't seen Sensei this angry for a long time.

"...Mother. Mother didn't do anything... but why..."

Kunou's body trembled. I could only stroke her head, unable to do anything else.

Cao Cao's sudden attack, and his announcement of the experiment at Nijou castle.

Buchou, looks like our school trip has come to a totally unexpected climax

* * *

With Kai

I was in my armor with Vali, Bikou, Arthur and Kuroka on my side

We stand in outside of our base waiting for the army that approaching us

I don't know how but somehow Hades have find our base.. Something that I found strange... Is Cao Cao tell him? But why? I going to give him proper lesson after this

"They here..." I said

Soon after that left my mouth we surrounded by dark hooded robes and carrying scythe

There many of them... Maybe hundred... I can feel their aura is screamed death... Just liks Frostmourne...

{Fafafa... Look what we have here...}

From middle of them a skeleton tha dressed in attire that worn by high priests appear. He carrying Scythe and also there creepy aura surround him.. It even overwhelm the entire Grim Reaper in here

I also can feel my chakra seem growled when seeing him.. As if it want to eat him... Then there no mistake

"Hades-dono, God of Death..." Vali the one who spoke first with stoic tone

{Ahh... This aura, yes. It was Albion, I still remember the day he and Ddraig rampage on Realm of Dead...} Hades said with creepy tone

"Let cut the chitchat Hades... What you want with us?" Vali demanded seriously

Hades skull seem narrowed into smirk and he point his skeleton finger to me

{That boy... I have something to speak with him...} Hades said and I narrowed my eyes

"What you want?" I asked and Hades smirk seem widened further. Seeing his smirk, clearly what he going to say won't bring good news

* * *

**Done! Nyahahaha. What this? We have conflict between Arthur and Kai.. Kai also have problem with his own path and he began to doubt himself even more...**

**And what happen in Kyoto?! Wow it really began to hot in there! Outlaws also got visited by Hades! What gonna happen?!**

**Hahahahaha!**

**Anyway, wait for next update everyone!**

**Please follow, favorite, review and read!**

**Ja Ne**


	34. Showdown at Kyoto

**Chapter 33. Showdown at Kyoto**

* * *

Kai POV

"That boy... I have something to speak with him..." Hades said and I narrowed my eyes

"What you want?" I asked and Hades smirk seem widened further. Seeing his smirk, clearly what he going to say won't bring good news

"Join me..."

I blinked under my helmet. Once, twice then three times

"Join... You?" I asked in puzzled tone. If he want to curse me or demand Frostmourne to be given to him is logical but... This was unexpected...

{Yes... Just like Ner'zhul before... I want you to join me...} Hades said and I narrowed my eyes

"No..." I declined bluntly and Hades laughed hearing my reply

{Is that so... Fafafafa! Well too bad then... I will take that sword...} He said with creepy tone and I stare at him stoically

"Sorry, that also no. This sword is mine..." I said in monotone and Hades narrowed his eyes... If he have eyeball... But I can tell he did it since the skull in his face is moving!

One Grim Reaper seem not pleased with my answer and he step forward

"Listen human boy! Hades-sama-"

"He what?" My clones whispered as he suddenly appear behind him with holy-demonic sword pointed to his neck

Everyone seeing this prepare themselves for battle even us while Hades merely stare at us and I don't know what he thinking seeing his face is only skeleton...

And it really kind of scary seeing it actually...

{Stand down.. Fafafa... You are interesting human Hyoudou Kai.. Unlike Cao Cao... I sense something strange within you.. I also had hear you defeat Loki along with your brother...} Hades laughed to me and I look to him with impassive face. So he had meet with Cao Cao huh? Does it mean that guy the one who tell him our base? I knew he put us under surveillance and I also know where their main base actually

"Yes... You can say I beat Loki in battle..." I replied in monotone and he hummed

{Interesting... This is the first time I heard a human defeat God... Fafafa no one ever succeed before. Then why don't be like this.. Let's make a deal...} Hades said as he click his skeleton finger and throne appear behind him then he began to sit

"What deal?" I asked

{Give me that sword of yours... And I will grant you any wish... Well except my life...} He offered make me surprise more. He really want this sword huh? But...

**"I wouldn't give it to him if I were you..."** Madara said in my mind

So you decide to show up huh? And why not?

**"Imagine what will happen if that sword fall to his hand... As much I admit it, that sword rather be keep by you than him..."** Madara said sternly 'And... It also good weapon for me when I free later...'

You right... If Hades had talk with Cao Cao which mean there chance these two is working together somehow... And I don't think it good idea to give Frostmourne to Cao Cao

I then start to expand my Aura Detection area silently and my eyes widened

There hundred of themb! No! It near thousand of them hiding in forest!

This is bad... Clearly what my answer we still going to fight... If that the choice then

"Sorry Hades-sama but you have nothing I want now..." I said in monotono and for moment I can feel the aura in Hades seem changed into displeasure. The Grim Reaper around us also let out hostile aura and ready to attack

{You know Hyoudou Kai? That sword actually is belong to me... At that time I pick Ner'zhul and hide him so he can create weapon for me... Yes, his experiment and research give me very useful thing... But he work on my back and create that sword by kidnapping my Grim Reaper and their scythe...} Hades said in cold tone and the aura around him start to get more creepier "I don't want to have problem... I didn't mind you playing with the dead when using that sword... I even let you use it to raise undead dragon from blood of Gigantis Dragon, Fafnir..."

Hades then began to lean his head to his skeleton palm lazily and I can tell his skeleton face is twisted into displeasure

"You actually not care about this sword Hades-sama..." I replied coldly "You only care when you see I defeat Loki using Frostmourne... If I didn't know that you won't be come here now... This sword is belong to me since I the one who found it... It maybe created in your place but it finished not in your place... So my answer is same... Its no..." I finished and he stare at me for moment before let out sigh

{I see... Then I only need to take it from your dead hand...}

After that words left his mouth the Grim Reaper charges to us and I immediately entering Senjutsu Mode then create 2 holy-demonic swords then block one slash of Grim Reaper before counter it by slash to his head

I twist my body and use my elbow to block a scythe that hit me then stab another reaper in head before throw my other sword to one reaper then stab him

I jumped under 2 slash then deliver spinning kick before grab scythe that almost slash me and I choke the grim reaper then throw it to Arthur who slash it then I jump while creating another holy-demonic sword and stab the Grim Reaper behind Arthur

I then use Space Manipulation to move one Grim Reaper to front of me and use him as shield from another reaper then stab him along with the attacker. I jump and use Kawarimi with Bikou then block one attack that almost ambush him from behind then proceed by give vertical slash

I extend my hand to the left and then shoot Senjutsu blast to another Senjutsu blast that Kuroka shoot, increasing it power and our attack blast few reaper away

Bang!

I can tell one reaper that try to ambush me just got destroyed by Vali demonic energy and I jump away creating 4 holy-demonic swords and throw it to few reapers and stab them

I rolled in ground and give kick to one reaper while my right hand grab another scythe then blast the reaper away with Spears of Light then I bend my body to dodge a slash and give chakra enchanced punch to one reaper. I clearly can hear "CRACK" sound from his bone... If he also have bone... Menn I need to capture one this reaper so I can dissect it

I sidestepped and dodge another slash before give strong hit to one reaper before jump and flipped in air then summon 2 swords on my hand and spinning to slash the Grim Reaper that almost hit me and I give axe kick to one of them then when the one I kick got below he got slashed in two by Arthur

I then summon Spear Light and shoot it to one reaper that sneak behind Vali and Vali shoot demonic energy to one behind me. We give each other nod before standing back to back

"We never fight together aren't we?" Vali asked and I can feel his smirk

"Yep... So... Ready to kick ass?" I asked with very unlike me manner and Vali snorted

"Be my guest..." He said before we spinning and deliver kick to reapers that surround us then I duck, letting Vali kick another reaper while I summon sword and launch it to reaper behind Vali.

Vali then use my shoulder as footing then jump and give punch but I grab Vali leg before he fly far then I pull him back, letting his leg hit the reaper behind me while I shoot another Spear of Light to another reaper

I then use Shunshin and appear on Bikou side while block one slash using Yawarakai-Te then proceed by give quick cut to the reaper head then I duck in order to dodge a swing of Bikou staff that hit all the reaper before use Kawarimi and swap myself with Kuroka

**"Ryuukansen : Arashi (Dragon Coiling Flash : Storm)**" I do spinning slash and cut all Grim Reaper that surround me before turn and throw dozen of holy-demonic sword that surround Kuroka then Kuroka shoot Senjutsu and Youjutsu blast to me and I ducked, letting it hit 2 reapers behind me

'These brats... They good...' Hades thought as he see his Grim Reaper got wiped out

While I block and attacking Grim Reaper, I glance that there so many of them! And if this continue our base will also caught in blast.. This isn't good... I create 6 Kage Bunshin and with motion of hand they scatter. I need to teleport us out from here... And...

Suddenly I feel enormous weight on my shoulder and I brought down to knee! Not even me but everyone! Even Hades also seem having hard time to keep neutral expression! What this?! This presence! It so! It so terrifying! I can feel Shinju chakra inside me demand this power! What the hell?!

"What's going on?"

We then turn and see Ophis who just go out from the base with her emotionless face but I can tell the aura is come from her!

{Ah Ophis... How long it been? I didn't know you here...} Hades greeted

"Hades... Been a while isn't it? Why you attacking my people?" Ophis asked and Hades let out creepy laugh

{That Death Emperor boy have something that I want...} Hades said in creepy tone but Ophis didn't even fazed by it

"What you want?" Ophis asked

{That God Slayer Sword he have... It belong to me...} Hades answered and Ophis tilt her head slowly to me. She then focus her gaze to me before tilt her head back to Hades

"No..." She said in cold tone and Hades seem taken back by her voice

{Now Ophis... Don't be like that... That boy sword is belong to me... Created in my place and by my men...} Hades replied in displeased tone

"Frostmourne belong to Hyoudou Kai... He the one who find it... That blade created in your place but finished in another place..." Ophis said blankly still with stoic face and Hades face seem furrowed into scowl, I can tell he didn't like Ophis answer

{Ophis... You can't-}

"Leave..." Ophis cut Hades with sharp tone. The tone that I never heard before. Hades about to reply but suddenly black aura appear behind Ophis and it let out immense pressure! "Now..." Ophis said coldly and her aura increase more. This time I having hard time to breath due to her aura! Damn! W-What the hell?! I never see her this angry before! The ground around me shaking violently as if there massive earthquake happen! Our base only save because Ophis seem manage to create barrier!

Not just me but it seem everyone also surprised seeing Ophis like this!

T-The hell! At this moment I began to realize just who is Ophis is.. And what she is... I never see her in this way and now... I can see it... She not Ophis who attent meeting with Khaos Brigade.. Not Ophis who always playing with Le Fay... Not Ophis who always love Taiyaki...

Even using Senjutsu I can't sense her! It not because she didn't have aura but her aura is COVERING me! Its overwhelm me! An infinite of energy... I can feel it in my skin... I can feel it suffocate me! It start to choke me!

And I can feel fear gripped my heart... This... This... This isn't the same Ophis that always stay with me...

But this is Ophis, The Uroboros Dragon... The second strongest being in the world... The Dragon God that even make Heavenly Dragons power cowering in fear...

While we all tremble and staring at Ophis, one Grim Reaper in front of me turn to me without I notice and rise his scythe to slash me

But suddenly a black aura appear in his stomach then engulf him and he gone... Disappear...

I who close become froze when feel the moment the life signature of Grim Reaper behind me gone... It not gone like usual... Usually when people dead their life signature is slowly gone... Because it got weaker and weaker... But this...

It just gone... The life signature is disappear as if it was never there!

All Grim Reaper who surround us suddenly also get engulfed in same black aura and slowly gone before they able to scream or talk! Only 2 Grim Reaper left and they was the one who at Hades side!

I can't help but shaking violently! Heck even Vali also tremble in fear! Me and Vali who rarely shown emotion fear now shaking like a useless child facing a monster!

Even Hades also seem shocked seeing this, I can see it very clear on his skull! And his skeleton hand also tremble though very slightly and only I the one who can see due to Sharingan

Hades staring at Ophis for moment before a snarl appear on his face and he stand then turn

{We leaving boys...} He said then he gone in black mist.. The 2 Grim Reaper that remain slowly lower their scythe with trembling hands and immediately gone

As soon they gone the pressure in are also gone and I gasped for breath

**"What an terrifying aura... It almost same like Juubi!**" Madara spoke with awe and I nodded

I must say I really scared... Never I feel fear in my life that much! I can say just by standing near Ophis for longer my brain will explode! Even now my whole body is trembling and I can't stand properly

Fear...

I gulped... I still can remember the pressure that hit me before... It almost like my body being suffocate by giant snake that ready to eat me...

No... It more like I being suffocate by numerous thing! It as if there infinite pressure that press me and ready to engulf me.. The Grim Reaper that Ophis kill must be also like that.. She engulf their life signature with her infinite aura and eat it! That's why it suddenly gone!

What a terrifying thing!

I then feel someone touch my shoulder and on instinct out of fear I quickly summon holy-demonic swords in air ready to impale the one who touch me

"Kai..." It was Ophis who touch me. Her expression is blank but gone the coldness inside her eyes and now replaced by warm... I slowly relax myself and disperse the blade

"O-O-Ophis-sama..." I called unconsciously as my helmet shatter, revealing my face

"Its okay... I won't harm you..." She said and I nod slowly still feeling afraid

"H-H-Hai... A-A-Apologize Ophis-sama..." I kneeled and fear clearly still in my voice. It because I still can feel her aura that scream she was "Alpha" and "Infinite" make me can't help but submit to her

SPLASH!

Suddenly a bucket of water splash me and I blinked before rise my wet head and meet Ophis strange face

"Kai acting strange..." She said in blank tone before I blinked again and blush appear on my face

"I...I... Ummm... Umm..." I began to sputtered random thing due to embarrassment

"Wew... That quite pressure isn't it?" Bikou panted as he been helped to stand by Vali

"Yes... Even now I still feel fear in my spine..." Arthur added

Vali staring at Ophis with slight tremble while clench his fist. He can't believe he just feel that... But as much he deny it he also know that what he feel is very clear

Fear... It very clear he just feeling that... For the first time in his life after he master Albion power... He feel fear by just standing near someone presence!

**(This is the power of Dragon God... We Dragon are supreme being... But Ophis are above us with exception Great Red... She so powerful that she even won't bother to attacking all that below her even Heavenly Dragon itself because we aren't worthy to her... Only Great Red that worthy... But for her to show her aura like this... She must be really angry...)** Albion said to Vali in nervous tone

'Or... She protective over Hyoudou Kai...' Vali thought with shaking and glance to Ophis 'Is this the power of Dragon God? And Great Red are stronger than her... I still got long way to go to defeat Great Red...' He tightened his jaw slightly though he didn't feel fear anymore

All members of Outlaws already been helped by Ophis as she spread aura that able to calm them.. Well everyone except Kai.. The reason was because she remember what Kuroka said

"If you want to help people you love... Help by talk first..."

Needless to say, Ophis agree with that since it also mentioned in TV and Magazines

"But man... I never see her that angry... What the hell is happen?!" Bikou asked while ruffling her hair

"Why don't you ask her?" Arthur suggested as they see to Kai who talk with Ophis with awkward tension

"Ojou-chan thank you for helping us.." I said gratefully and Ophis nod

"Kai are my lover. Lover protect each other..." Ophis said with blank face and I sweatdropped

"Ah... Is... Is that so eh?" I can't help but nervous when she said that before I had bitter smile "But I didn't protect you Ojou-chan... It seem you the one who protect me..." Trutfully I feel useless somehow now

"Yes I know.." Ophis said bluntly much to my dismay and I can feel arrow just stab my chest. Aren't she suppose to cheer me?! Oh well... I think Ophis still Ophis despite she trying to change

"Anyway... I never seen your angry like that... What's wrong?" I asked and Ophis eyes twitched

"Yeah.. We also wish to know Ophis-chan..." Kuroka said as she approach us with everyone

"Well... I was playing Pokemon... My Pikachu level is already 50... When I playing suddenly there explosion and shook the entire ground making my grip to Gameboy slipped and it fall then off... I still not save my program... And I have to train my Pikachu again! It level was 37!" Ophis said with her snake hissing around her

We all who hearing this can't help but sweatdropped and dumbfounded... She that angry because of that?! What kind of reason is that?!

"Ojou-chan..." I scowled "You can't upset because of that... Sure you can angry but-"

I then began to rant and explain to her how irrresponsible it is to her and controlling her power. She can't just snapped because she didn't save her game! What if our electric suddenly off?! If she snapped like that it will be problem!

"Remind me to never bother her when she play..." Bikou whispered to Arthur who watching Ophis being lectured

"Noted..." Arthur replied

* * *

That night

I laying tiredly on coach... Due to lack of sleep and fighting with Arthur then fighting with Grim Reaper I really tired!

I'm sleeepy!

But I have to make dinner...

At this time I miss Le Fay... Waaaaa if only yo here to help me!

...

Le Fay...

The face of smiling little blonde girl flashed in my mind and I sighed.. I won't admit it but I found Asia and Le Fay are very similar... The different was Le Fay have more confidence...

That's why I responded to her feeling... I was thinking her as replacement for Asia...

...

How pathetic I am...

I the one who speak boldly that this is my path but I can't stop myself to love someone...

Man like me... Not deserve to be loved... After what I done...

...

Anyway didn't have time to think about that... If Hades found out our base that mean I need to move our base quickly and build the ship.. To think Cao Cao manage to track our base.. Though I also track his base...

Wait! That's it!

I quickly stand with smirk. I'm soo pranking them! Fufufufu!

"FOOD!"

I groaned when hear Bikou demanded from the dining room. I will sleep after this!

"Coming! Comi*yawn*.." I yawned as I making clones and go to kitchen

As I began to work it seem everyone notice my fatigue and spare me a glance

"Oi Kai! You okay?" Bikou called me

"Hu? I'm fine.. A little tired because lack of sleep..." I muttered

"Well you awake at 03.00AM. I don't know what you did though..." Arthur said

"03.00AM? What are you doing in that morning, Nya?!" Kuroka asked me and I sighed

"That's secret... And Vali if you can I need the material with quick.. It won't be long until another group know our base.." I said to Vali who nodded

"I already gather the proper material from black market. They said it will come tomorrow noon... We will began to work in the design **_next_** morning seeing you seem very tired now..." Vali said with stern when I about to offer him to work after this. I close my mouth with frown a little and back to the dish

Slash!

"Ouch!" I yelped a bit when I cut my finger slightly using knife. Ah damn! Looks like I more tired than I thought!

"Oi... You sure you okay?" Bikou asked me again and he sounded worry

"I'm fine!" I replied while lick my bloody finger and then heal it before continue to work with sigh.. Ah damn did I have fever again? Well other than my chakra my body still pretty much human.. Sure I can heal from wound or slashing wound but something like fatigue is...

"Uhh..." I held my head for moment as dizziness start to struck me. I shook my head to clean it then continue again

Soon the food ready and I serve it to them while the rest of my clones began to clean some dish

"Kai... You skin is pale... What happen?" Vali asked

"I'm fine.. A little dizzy that's all..." I answered before chewing the food and began to eat. Everyone staring at me for moment before reluctantly back to eat. Only Ophis who stare blankly at me

I sure notice this but... I can't... I must ignore her... The closer me to her... The more painful it will be when I leave her...

I glance to Bikou silently, when he see me and I quickly change my glance to Ophis. Signaling for him to command Ophis to eat and he seem get it

"Yo! Ophis, why you not eat?" Bikou asked and Ophis turn to him

"I... I'm not hungry..." She said with slow tone and I can tell she hesitate to answer Bikou. After saying that she turn to me again who ignore her and keep eating.

...

...

Awkward... This atmosphere really awkward...

Stareeeee...

And now everyone staring at me...

I stop eating and stare to them back

"What? The food not good?" I asked to them with monotone voice

"Err... No it good but..." Kuroka seem nervous and I sighed before finish my food quickly and create Kage Bunshin. My clone immediately carry my plate to kitchen and leave from the dining room to outside

"If you guys done then told my clone to clean the dish. He waiting outside... I will go to rest..." I said as I stand and leave from dining room

I need to clear my mind...

No one make a comment after Kai leave... It very strange situation and the atmosphere... For males member they glance to each other before Bikou and Arthur turn to Vali

Vali seeing the silent glance merely close his eyes and resume eating. Of course this glance is not missed by Kuroka

"Okay, what wrong with Kai-chan? Spit it out nya!" Kuroka demanded as she glare to the three male

"Well..." Bikou scratched his hair nervously and confused. He didn't know what to say

"Well?" Kuroka repeated with narrowed eyes as she pressed Bikou, luckily for the Monkey King, Vali decide to save him since he knew Bikou not good at thing like this

"Kai have little accident in his Lab... That's why he like that... He just tired..." Vali said while eat and Kuroka turn to him

"We often see Kai-chan tired but he never act like that..." Kuroka argued and Vali sharp gaze turn to Kuroka who flinch under Hakuryuukou glare

"He are human... No, not just human. Everyone have their time to upset... Leave him alone... If he want to share his story then he will.." Vali said sternly before return back to eat

Kuroka didn't talk after that and resume to eat though she reluctantly did that. She can't help but worry.. Kai was like little brother.. They share the same burden.. Killing people to protect their beloved... She and Kai share a similar bonds like she and Shirone...

They continue to eat in silence until Ophis broke the silence

"Did I do something wrong to him?" She asked to everyone, surprising them

"No, Ophis-chan... You didn't do anything wrong..." Kuroka reassured make the Dragon God turn to her with still emotionless face but there hint of worry in her face albeit very little and can't be noticed by normal eyes but it still there

"According to TV this where the part a couple is fight and one of them didn't speak to each other..." Ophis said and everyone sweatdropped

They make mental note to forbid Ophis watching romance movie from now

"Don't worry Ophis-sama..." Arthur butted in "He will be okay..."

Ophis response merely blink

* * *

Next morning

I found myself can't move somehow... Something gripping me! What this?! An assassin?! No... There no way assassin manage to get in so it must be... I slowly open my eyes and look below

I see a certain black haired girl hugging me tightly while sleep. Oh great how I escape from here then?

I try to move my body but Ophis giving me dead grip! I can't even make hand seals!

...

Did she realize yesterday I switch myself with clone? Yeah! That's why she hugging me like this!

But how she know it?

"You said yourself last night you were in lab since 03.00AM right?" Madara deadpanned in my mind

If I didn't got binded by her I will smash myself to the wall now.. Damn it... Now how did I escape from here?!

"I'm... Sorry..." Ophis murmured while sleeping as she tigtened her hug to me make my eyes widened

Sorry? For what? She didn't do anything wrong!

...

Don't tell me when she seeing my act yesterday, she think somehow it was her fault...

I let out heavy sigh while relax my body.. I need to get out.. I need to finish the design of our base along with Vali

"Ojou-chan..." I called her softly.. I can start to distance myself later for now our condition it quite urgent

Until we passed this situation then I can start...

Ophis slowly open her eyes and she raise her head to meet me

"Kai..." She called me back and I smiled

"Hey... Have good sleep?" I asked and she shook her head

"No... I have bad dream..." She said with still blank tone and I narrowed my eyes... Well hearing what she mumble before then her dream very obvious but...

"I will not leave you..." I said sternly and Ophis lift up her face to me hearing that "I will stay at your side Ojou-chan... Though not forever but I'm here now right?"

"Why can't be forever?" She asked and I notice it almost in desperate tone "I can grant you immortality... To live forever... To..." She paused and blush appear on her face "To stay with me in Silent World and peace forever..."

I had the urge to flinch when hearing her voice. It soft and almost begging... Really unlike her who always have blank face and cold tone.. Ah damn..

"Ojou-chan... I'm a human... I will dead someday..." I said in stern tone "And when that day come.. I don't want you to revive me... Dead will come to everyone, either it was Great Red, Bikou, Vali, Kuroka. They all will be dead one day even you... It unavoidable..."

Ophis merely stare at me with her emotionless face. Our gaze meet and this time I can't read what in her mind or her emotion

Slowly she lower her head and hug me more tightly surprising me

"Ojou-chan?" I said in surprise but she didn't reply me and merely hug me more tight and bury her face in my chest. As if she having hard time to speak and don't know how to express it except by hugging

I can't help but put sad face seeing this... She seem very attached to me... And I can't blame her... I the one who always stick close to her... It was my fault... Ophis are like white paper... My presence must be affect her so much...

And change thing so much in this world... I have no doubt about that... She was second strongest being.. Just by close to her must be change something...

"Ojou-chan..." I called her with soft tone and she slowly lift her face again. I give him warm smile when my gaze meet hers "I won't die so soon... So don't worry..."

She stare at me for moment with emotionless eyes before it gone and replaced with soft one

"Promise?" She asked and I nodded still smiling

"Promise..." I said and she had little smile on her face. But that smile is enough to warm my heart for moment

"Kiss in morning..."

And with that gone the warm moment before...

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise in Kyoto (Ise POV)

Gliding as I flew along the subway rail line, I kicked away a bunch of attacking monster hunters and finally reached the subway station in front of Nijou Castle.

Leading Kunou up the stairs, I reached the outdoors.

As I walked towards the eastern gates - everyone else had already gathered.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

I apologised as I approached

"Cough..." (Vomiting sounds...)

Clad in her valkyrie armour, Rossweisse-san was leaning against an electrical pole, vomiting repeatedly.

...The 100 yen shop valkyrie, the drunken valkyrie, and now the vomiting valkyrie. Amazing, throughout this Kyoto trip, she has been gaining so many new titles in my heart...

"Ah, it's great you guys are fine."

Kiba smiled to welcome us. I was still troubled by Rossweisse-san's unusual state, but it really was great that everyone arrived safe and sound.

Oh! There was some minor clothing damage but no obvious injuries. It looked like everyone was attacked on the way here.

For the sake of emergencies, Kiba and I each carried one portion of Phoenix Tears. Luckily for us, none were needed so far.

"Asia are you OK?"

"Yes, thanks to Xenovia and Irina protecting me, the assassins were defeated."

"Leave it to me!"

"Well it's because having a healer gave us better odds."

Already in their combat outfits, Irina and Xenovia spoke.

My only worry at the time of separation, turned out to be redundant. Well, since Xenovia and Irina were present, there was no point in worrying.

Xenovia's Durandal was in a carved sheath! It really gave off a different impression when kept in a sheath. The offensive aura did not spread out at all, does this mean the sword no longer needs to be kept in an alternate dimension?

"...Rossweisse-san, how is she..."

"Yes, she was fighting the assassins. Perhaps the motion was too intense, and she couldn't bear it..."

Kiba also didn't know how to judge the current scene.

Crash...

At the same time as we gathered, the massive gates gave off a great heavy sound as it opened. Watching the opening door, Kiba laughed wryly.

"Looks like they are waiting for us, and the performance is about to start."

"It is as you say. They are looking down on us."

As Kiba spoke in self mockery, I also sighed.

Once we confirmed with one another, we set off into the confines of Nijou Castle

"Before he fell, the assassin I defeated said that Cao Cao was waiting for us at Honmaru Palace."

Kiba spoke as we walked. Honmaru Palace eh?

Within the boundaries of Nijou castle, we walked past the gardens of Ninomaru Palace, and could already see the moat around Honmaru Palace. We passed through the yaguramon gate that connected to Honmaru Palace. The place we reached was full of rows of ancient Japanese eaves. The garden was swept nice and clean. These were all illuminated by lights so even in the dark world of the night it was as bright as day.

"I see you have defeated the Balance Breaker-using assassins. Though they only count as low or mid class Sacred Gear possessors, they do have Balance Breakers after all. It is surprising that you all were able to defeat them."

I caught sight of Cao Cao's figure standing in the garden... There were also many other members all around the buildings. All of them were wearing the same old uniform as before.

"Mother!"

Kunou cried out. Following her gaze I found a beautiful woman in a kimono standing there. I could see fox ears on her head, as well as several fox tails. This must be the kyuubi leader. What a true beauty!

"Mother! I am Kunou! Please wake up."

But no matter how much Kunou cried out, Yasaka-san remained unresponsive. Beneath the darkness in her eyes was a completely expressionless face.

Kunou angrily glared at Cao Cao and his group.

"Contemptible, you guys! What have you done with mother!"

"Didn't I explain already? We hope to have your mother cooperate during this time for a little experiment, little princess."

Saying that, Cao Cao tapped the ground with his spear. In that instant

"Oooh... ooh... ah...!"

Yasaka-san began to cry painfully, and her appearance began changing dramatically! Her body began to shine and its form gradually transformed! Expanding constantly, the nine tails also began to blow up in size.

Oh...!

The giant golden beast's roars reverberated across the night sky. Before our eyes, a massive fox monster had appeared! So big! At least ten metres tall, she was probably about the same height as Fenrir? Her tail was divided into nine, and overall she looked even bigger than Fenrir.

This was the legendary youkai the nine-tailed fox! Fenrir's figure had slim shoulders and a narrow waist, and was beautiful as a drawing, but the kyuubi leader's form was just as entrancing.

Tannin-ossan's dragon poise was also very cool. Do all legendary monsters have such charming figures?

...No matter how you look at them, those eyes had no emotion at all. She must be being controlled... Are we able to persuade her? Will we have no choice but to fight Yasaka-san in her current state?

I questioned Cao Cao sternly.

"Cao Cao! Making this replica Kyoto and controlling the kyuubi leader, what kind of conspiracy are you planning!?"

Cao Cao tapped the shaft of the spear against his shoulder audibly as he answered.

"The existence of Kyoto itself is actually a large scale magical device surrounded by powerful leylines. The various places known as famous sights are the power spots, abundant in spiritual, youkai and demonic power. The ancient yin yang masters (onmyoji) hoped to mould the city itself into a kind of massive 'power.' Well, precisely because of that, all sorts of existences have been attracted to this place... Our current pseudo space is located in the dimensional gap, both infinitesimally close to and infinitely far away from Kyoto at the same time. The power of the leylines is now flowing here. As the strongest level of existence amongst youkai, the nine-tailed fox is said to be on the level of the dragon kings in power. The relationship between Kyoto and the nine-tailed fox is also intricately linked in a variety of ways. That is why our plan must be carried out here."

Exhaling, Cao Cao continued with shocking words.

"Using Kyoto and the power of the nine-tailed fox, the plan is to summon Great Red to this place. This would normally require a dragon gate as well as multiple dragon kings, but gathering several of them by force is virtually impossible even for god and buddha. So Kyoto and the power of the kyuubi will have to do as substitutes."

...W-What are you saying...?

"Great Red? Why do you want to summon that massive dragon? That fellow, all he wants to do is swim and fly around in the dimensional gap, but he is harmless to everyone, right?"

"Correct, that dragon is essentially harmless. - But to our boss his existence is an obstruction. It makes going home very troublesome."

Ophis?

Ophis' appearance as a young girl floated into my mind. The boss of the terrorists. From the perspective of the three great Bible factions, an existence like a final boss.

To fulfill her wish of returning to the dimensional gap? But doing that could cause adverse effects to the entire world? It's no joking matter!

"...So you are going to summon Great Red and kill it?"

Cao Cao shook his head at my question.

"Well, maybe we won't go that far. Anyway, we will catch it first before we decide what to do. There are so many unknowns with its existence, and there is so much to be learned. For example, what effect the Dragon Eater will have on the Apocalypse Dragon. Anyway, no matter what, it's just an experiment to see if we can summon a powerful existence."

The dragon eater?

It was a term I heard for the first time. I was surprised, but for sure it will be an ominous character.

"...I don't understand these things, but I am sure bad things will occur after you capture that gigantic dragon. Also, the kyuubi leader must be returned."

I had hardly finished my sentence, when Xenovia had already pointed her sword at Cao Cao.

The sheathed Durandal, the various parts of the sheath began to move and transform.

Woosh!

With a violent sound, the mobile portions of the sheath began releasing a large amount of holy aura! It covered the entire length of the sword, and the massive aura shaped itself into a blade!

This is the new Durandal? The offensive aura was not affecting the surroundings but was wrapped around the sword instead.

Even standing next to it, I could feel the powerful pulse of the aura from behind my armour. I see, so the new Durandal has combined with its sheath? The sheath was keeping Durandal's power under control very well.

"Like Ise said, your conspiracies may be very deep, but no matter what, you will bring disaster to us and the people around us. Eliminating you all, right here, is the best solution."

Kiba nodded and agreed with Xenovia's declaration of war.

"I also agree with Xenovia's opinion."

"Me too!"

In response, Irina created a sword of light in her hand.

"It's always a battle to the death when the Gremorys are involved."

Saji sighed as he spoke. Sorry Saji, this kind of stuff is what we get into all the time...

"Fine, this is for everyone at school and my friends anyway.."

Many black snakes appeared from Saji's arms, legs and shoulders and began to entangle his body. As his body was covered entirely with black snakes, a large black serpent also appeared under Saji's feet.

The massive serpent presented itself next to Saji and formed a coil, its whole body emitting black flames. Saji's left eye turned red and resembled a snake's eye.

Saji's presence was unbelievable! Sensei, you upgraded him way too much!? This, this guy, even in normal mode, was completely different from that time during the Rating Game in the Underworld!

"...Vritra, I'm sorry but please lend me your strength. Hyoudou please support me from the side. Today we will fight to our hearts' content!"

As Saji muttered, huge black flames appeared all around.

The huge serpent began to speak in a deep voice!

**{Ah my other self. Where is the prey? Is it that holy spear? Or that fox? Either is fine. It's been so long since I last appeared, I feel great right now. How about this, no matter who, let me just consume everything with my black flames?}**

Wow... what a scary speech, this snake of flame. By the way, its consciousness recovered to the level of acquiring speech, eh? So this is part of the dragon king. A completely different feeling of pressure compared to Tannin-ossan. It's a bit scary and horrifying.

It was said that Vritra excelled at capturing the power of opponents. Just as I was about to order "OK, let's capture youkai-form Yasaka-san first", at that instant

Wooooosh!

It was the sound of Xenovia raising Durandal to the heavens and a massive aura gushing forth from the blade!

Expanding to over fifteen metres tall in an instant, the blade of holy aura appeared before my eyes. It looked as if it was about to pierce the heavens.

Sooooooooo long! Sooooooooo cool! Sooooooooooo amazing!

Before, the Durandal plus Ascalon combination also produced a great aura. At the time, there was a pulse of spiritual energy like a pillar of light, but it's nothing compared to the current spectacle.

But then this time, the offensive aura was not diffused or spreading around like before. I could see that most of its power was concentrated together.

I say, Xenovia-san! The battle is just beginning, are you trying to break the rules by attacking early again!?

"Strike first and end the battle. Taste my sword!"

As if retorting against the protests in my heart, Xenovia smashed her massive sword of holy light and aura down upon the heads of the Hero faction!

Like the felling of a heavy log, the new Durandal crashed down to crush them.

Crash!

A massive aura pulse engulfed buildings, structures and the entire scenery! The ground split into two, the resulting tremor caused everyone to fall to their knees!

After the attack, the entire area was a total mess. The massive aura attack had also crossed over Nijou Castle's moat and even destroyed outside buildings and roads further beyond, leaving nothing behind!

...Shocking! What devastating offensive power!

"Hoo..."

Xenovia took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her hand. Durandal returned to its sheathed state once again.

Was it over with just a breath! And what's with that mission accomplished face! Using a final finishing move at the very start! No no, perhaps this might be a good result!

"Hey Xenovia! Isn't that going overboard for a first attack?"

I was a bit emotional as I spoke, but Xenovia simply made a victory sign with her hand.

"The opening always requires such a strike."

"So the battle with Loki also required such a sudden strike as well!? Hey hey hey..."

Talking to her was useless!

"Relax. Despite what it looks like, I did adjust the power. If I felt like it I could have swept everything clean. My goal is actually to achieve something like your full powered Dragon Shot, but it doesn't seem to be that simple. Yes, your kind of power type is exactly the ideal battle style that I seek."

"Don't just go 'yes' and be done with it! I'm not some kind of destruction freak!"

This person was clearly a Knight, but only seeking power... Completely contrasting with Kiba. Perhaps she should have been better off as a Rook?

Xenovia tapped the new Durandal.

"This new Durandal is the result of combining with Excalibur using alchemy."

With Excalibur? Really!

Irina began to explain.

"Let me explain. Basically, they used all the Excalibur pieces possessed by the Church to create a sheath to cover Durandal's blade. Excalibur's power allowed Durandal's offensive aura to be contained. In addition, Excalibur's power can attack at the same time as Durandal's, allowing their powers to amplify each other... and thus producing deadly destructive power!"

Irina pointed at the destroyed wasteland.

"I see, so Excalibur not only restrains Durandal's aura, it and Durandal also amplified each other's power. So by combining the two holy swords into one was how such a strong attacking power was produced."

"Yes, Ise-kun. The fact that Durandal's aura could be applied to other holy swords, Heaven has already started related research on that."

"Ah, during the match in summer, Xenovia kept Durandal in an alternate dimension, but could still wrap its aura around Ascalon. In the battle to recover Asia, she used the mutual amplification effect with Ascalon to raise the power of both their auras."

"Yes yes. The Heaven faction came up with the idea of a new Durandal starting from that time.. It also because they want to keep it save from Kai-kun who targeting Excalibur fragments in Heaven.."

Irina spoke as she nodded.

Ha... The union of Excalibur and Durandal into a single holy sword. Not just to increase it strength but also to keep it save from Kai eh? If I recall Sirzechs-sama did said Kai after them.

Wait! Doesn't it mean then now Kai will after us if he hear about this?!

Xenovia raised her sword and muttered to herself.

"Ex Durandal. This is the new name I give this sword."

Ex Durandal. A name without objection. It was similar to the old name. Definitely, it should be a name like this.

"Well, if they could be beaten in one hit then we'd have a much easier time."

Xenovia shifted her gaze forward.

...I see. I didn't think those guys were inexperienced enough to be taken out by one attack.

Clatter.

From out of the rubble in the wasteland the surface of the ground, an arm rose up. A piece of earth was lifted, and out emerged many members of the Heroes Faction, covered by a thin mist.

All of them looked a bit dirty but completely unharmed. Did that mist defend against the power of the holy sword?

The huge man whose arm was the first to appear, was roughly two metres tall, and was flexing his neck loudly. Behind him, Cao Cao tapped his spear audibly on his own shoulder. They were unaffected by Xenovia's attack. Well, without that kind of power they wouldn't have been able to undertake terrorist activities against the various factions...

Cao Cao rubbed his chin and laughed.

"Ah, not bad at all."

It was a joyful tone that came from the depths of one's heart.

"You guys can already hold your own without disadvantage against the bulk of the upper class devils. No, the top servants of the upper class devils. Sister of the Maou, you sure have gathered a group of excellent servants. Once you start participating officially in the Rating Game, you should obtain a double digit ranking in no time and reach the top in a few decades? What a bright and glorious future. Shalba Beelzebub really underestimated you guys. That guy was a complete fool."

Siegfried smiled wryly at Cao Cao's words.

"Being bound by anachronistic pride, they couldn't see the new generation rising up to replace the old. That's how I'd put it. This is why Vali did not lend his assistance, and let the Old Maou faction perish. Anyway, how should we proceed? After taking that attack just now, my excitement feels a little bit funny?"

"Oh right. Then let's start the experiment."

Cao Cao tapped the ground with his spear the kyuubi leader began to glow! What was going on!

"Focus power into the force nodes of the nine-tailed fox and prepare to summon Great Red. Georg!"

"Understood."

On Cao Cao's orders, the youth wearing a mage-style robe over his uniform Georg reached out with his hand. What seemed to an endless number of magic circles appeared around him! Magical script and numbers began to spin rapidly within the circles!

Matching Rossweisse-san in terms of the number of magic circles summoned!

"...From a rough glance at those magic circles, I can see Norse, Demonic, Fallen Angel style, black magic, white magic, fairy magic... Quite a diverse array of spells..."

Rossweisse-san narrowed her eyes and spoke softly.

A somewhat amazing mage? But that guy was the mist user? Not only was he a Longinus possessor, he was also a powerful sorcerer!

A massive magic circle appeared underneath the kyuubi leader. That magic circle, though its appearance was different, I felt some of the crests to be familiar... Yes, last time when Sensei woke up that enormous Dragon King the consciousness of Midgardsormr, the magic circle then was very similar!

Roar...

As she roared, Yasaka-san's pupils dilated, her eyes gave off a dangerous light and her golden fur stood on end! It was clearly an abnormal situation! This was going to get dangerous if it continued!?

The mist user who is also a mage spoke.

"The magic circle and the sacrifice for summoning Great Red are ready. The next step is to see if Great Red gets interested in the power of the city and takes the bait. Luckily, we happen to have a Dragon King and a Heavenly Dragon present as bonus. My apologies, Cao Cao, but I will be occupied with operating the magic circle. It is a very taxing thing."

Cao Cao waved his hand at the mage's words in acknowledgement.

"Got it. What's next then? Annihilation Maker Leonardo and the rest are battling the allied forces outside. I wonder how much time they can buy? Reports say that not only the Fallen Angel Governor and Maou Leviathan, but even members of the Seraphim have arrived. Jeanne, Heracles."

"Yes yes."

"Oh!"

Stepping forward in response to Cao Cao's call, was a blonde foreign lady wielding a slender sword and the giant man from just now.

"They are the ones who have inherited the will the spirit of the heroes Jeanne d'Arc and Heracles. Siegfried, who do you want to fight?"

At Cao Cao's question, Siegfried drew a sword and pointed with the sharp tip of the blade - Kiba and Xenovia.

Watching this scene unfold, the lady called Jeanne and the giant named Heracles laughed.

"Then, I'll take Angel-chan. She's pretty cute."

"I will pick the silver-haired lady then. Though she doesn't look very well."

They all exchanged glances... Kiba and Xenovia vs Siegfried, Irina vs Jeanne, Rossweisse-san vs Heracles...

"That leaves me the Sekiryuutei. How about Vritra-kun over there?"

Cao Cao looked at Saji. Saji strengthened his flames, but I stopped him with my hand.

"...Saji, your opponent is the kyuubi leader. You must find a way to release her."

"So I get the monster battle... Understood. Hyoudou, don't die!"

"How can I die, you do your best too."

"No matter what, I already promoted to Queen before I came. I am full of battle spirit from the start!"

As we encouraged each other, Saji's body was surrounded by tall black flames. And then, the flames began to spread outward and grew increasingly bigger in size.

"Vritra Promotion!"

The flames reached up into the sky! The jet black flames gradually shaped into a body, forming a long serpentine oriental dragon.

Roar!

The massive black dragon roared, facing the kyuubi leader. Saji had successfully transformed into the dragon king. The black flames arranged themselves into a magic circle and began releasing a dark cloudy aura. It is said that there are many strange components to Vritra's powers, and some of them were used to great effect during the battle against Loki. Though the species are different, let's hope it works against the kyuubi too...

"Asia, watch over Kunou."

"Yes."

"Kunou, can I leave Asia in your protection?"

"Leave it to me! But -"

"Ah I understand. Leave your mother to me - we will save her!"

I made a thumbs up in response to Kunou. At the same time, I spread the dragon wings on my back. The one I faced was Cao Cao. The leader of the Heroes Faction. The man holding the ultimate Longinus.

Really, why does it feel like I keep having to face these boss level opponents all the time now?

"Well fine. You, are you stronger than Vali?"

I asked. Cao Cao happily smirked and shrugged.

"Who knows. But for sure, I'm not weaker than him, though I am a frail human."

"Don't joke around. Anyone who can face Sensei cannot be weak."

"Hahahaha, that's true. But isn't that Sensei super strong? I think I'm still slightly inferior, Oppai Dragon."

As we started our battle with words, there was an instant of silence. And then

Howl!

Roar!

Saji and the kyuubi leader had begun the monster battle!

The black flames danced as they surrounded Yasaka-san. The flames suddenly shook violently as the kyuubi leader released an aura from all over her. This seemed to be causing her great pain.

Was this the power absorption seen from Loki's battle? If this continues, perhaps the battle can end without injuring her! Just as I thought how convenient it would be...

The kyuubi leader suddenly spat out large amounts of fire from her mouth! Though not as powerful as Tannin-ossan's flames, but its still packing quite a bit of firepower! I could feel the heat even through my armour! Unless the opponent was on a similar level, these flames will surely roast them instantly into charcoal.

Vritra-form Saji also spat out black flames and the two massive fireballs collided in mid air above Honmaru Palace, causing a huge explosion! At the same time, the black flames immobilising Yasaka also vanished. The giant monster battle, not seen since Loki, was continuing fiercely!

[Damn it! I can't use the flame barrier as effectively as last time against Loki...! ]

**{Concentrate, my other self. To use my power, a high level of focus is required... But then, that's not all. Though powered by Kyoto, the kyuubi's massive youkai power is very strong, but that mage's magic circle is also producing some strange barrier effects. Those spells are a little complicated, very troublesome... It's like it is interfering with my power, neutralising my flames... The combination of Kyoto, the kyuubi's power, Longinus as well as magic... Even if you want to drain the kyuubi's power, her youkai powers are instantly being refilled by the flow from Kyoto. If this continues, it may very well be us to fall first. }**

Saji's conversation with Vritra could be heard through Boosted Gear.

The kyuubi leader, Kyoto's flow of power, the magic circle, all of them were huge obstacles. To handle so many opponents all at once was really troublesome.

[Need my transfer? ]

I asked using my Sacred Gear. Perhaps using my power, Saji can use the power of the dragon king to demolish the magic circle...

**{Don't! Since he still cannot control my power fully in this state, if you add the Sekiryuutei's power he will only go berserk. He can only master the characteristics of my powers through battle experience, there is no other way. }**

Vritra answered.

Understood. Saji, do your best! If the situation gets dire, I will try my best to help you!

[ ...Understood! Then kick those guys' asses quickly too! ]

Leave it to me! As we communicated over the Sacred Gears, Vritra and the kyuubi leader continued to breathe fire at each other! Massive fireballs collided in mid-air once again, bouncing off each other!

The battle of fire created a windstorm sweeping over the entire area, but both the Gremory group and the members of the Heroes Faction stood their ground facing off against their opponents.

Now that Saji has claimed the opening battle, it was our turn to shine!

"Kiba! Xenovia! Let us fight a bit further away! I want to get the kyuubi leader as far away from these bastards as much as possible!"

"Understood!"

The two of them answered and began to change the battlefield. Siegfried pursued after them.

Clash! Clang!

With the sight of silver flashes and the scattering of flying sparks, Kiba and Xenovia started their battle against Siegfried.

Using a three sword style, Siegfried handled Kiba and Xenovia's sword strikes with the minimum of movements, counter-attacking with sharp and deadly thrusts! Xenovia's Ex Durandal looked like its sheath could be adjusted to reveal the blade for normal combat.

"Let's use another one."

Xenovia grabbed a part of Ex Durandal's sheath with a mechanical sound, the sheath transformed, and revealed a hilt! Xenovia held the hilt and pulled, separating it from Ex Durandal. What was thought to be only a hilt, ended up producing a sword blade! W-What is going on!?

Did the new Durandal keep additional swords within it? Then, could it be one of the Excalibur fragments? This sword has way too many features!

Turning into two sword style, Xenovia adjusted her stance, and raised the speed of her sword strikes. Seeing this, Siegfried laughed.

"This is getting interesting. Wonderful, time for me to show off!"

Slash!

Siegfried made a wide swing with his demonic sword. Kiba and Xenovia evaded and temporarily retreated for now.

Gloom...

Siegfried's body gave off a kind of pressure that was hard to describe...! It gave a chill to one's back, and the murderous intent was expanding!

"Balance Break!"

On Siegfried's back out grew another three additional silver-scaled arms! Wow, it was just like Asura! The new arms drew out his three remaining swords, a six-sword style!

"The demonic swords Tyrfing and Dainsleif. As well as a sword of light for devils. Despite how I look, I used to fight for the Church you know."

A sword wielded in each of six arms. That truly was the stance of the Asura.

"This is my Chaos Edge Asura Ravage. As the subspecies of Twice Critical, the Balance Breaker is also a subspecies. The power is simple multiplying arms. A useful enough ability for one like me who only uses technique and demonic swords to fight. Let's see how well you two can keep up?"

...Kiba, Xenovia!

Just as I worried for the two of them, Irina had begun an intense battle with that lady called Jeanne.

"O Light! Ha!"

Irina spread her pure white wings and aimed several spears of light at Jeanne from the sky. What an acute attack. The sizes of the spears of light were also very large. If a human or an ordinary devil got hit, they would probably blow up immediately.

However, these attacks were lightly dodged by Jeanne. That lady sure was fast! Though inferior to Kiba, it was enough to be a challenge for eyes to follow!

"Not bad! Angel-chan's attacks are very direct, onee-san is very touched!"

Why is she so cheerful!

Jeanne swung her rapier and deflected Irina's attacks of light.

"Then, eat this!"

Irina flew down from the air and charged straight at Jeanne! Holding her sword of light high, she slashed down at Jeanne!

However, Jeanne stood her ground, taking on the attack directly.

Clang!

The sound of metal colliding as the two were caught in a deadly battle! They were even! Jeanne smiled confidently! -She must be planning something!

"Holy sword!"

As Jeanne summoned, a sword grew out from under her foot! Irina was surprised but she managed to evade to the side! As Jeanne took the opportunity to thrust forward with her sword - Irina spread her feathered wings and retreated to the air.

"Not bad at all! Yes. Looks like I underestimated you. That's my Angel-chan."

"D-Despite appearances, I am the Ace of Michael-sama, leader of the Angels! Do not underestimate me!"

"Is that so, Michael? Got it, then just like Sig-kun, it's time for onee-san to show off."

Jeanne fluttered her eyes... Sig-kun? Was that Siegfried? Show off? Could it be, like Siegfried she is going to-

"Onee-san's ability is Blade Blacksmith, the holy sword version of that holy demonic sword wielder's Sacred Gear. Holy swords with all kinds of attributes can be created! At the current rate, it seems that my holy swords are not going to win. However, don't you believe in the existence of exceptions?"

The lady smiled elegantly. so Jeanne's Sacred Gear was the same one like Kai huh? A holy version of Kiba, but Kai also possess Sword Birth like Kiba too. Does it mean she also possess one?

However, exception...? An ominous premonition filled my mind and then, it came true.

"Balance Breaker?"

Crash!

From beneath the feet of the lady who smiled adorably, a huge number of swords holy swords, gathered together into a stack violently! Those holy swords seemed to be forming a giant object!

Appearing behind Jeanne, was a massive dragon made up of an uncountable number of holy swords!

"This child is my Balance Breaker. Stake Victim Dragon. Like Sig-kun, it's a subspecies."

Jeanne smiled, while Irina's expression was serious.

"...The holy maiden Jeanne d'Arc... This feels complicated to be fighting the one who inherited the spirit of the saint, but I will fight for Michael-sama and everyone! Peace is the most important!"

Wow, she has raised her sword of light, and renewed her determination! Irina, you have to do your best!

Kaboom! Boom!

At the sound of numerous explosions, Rossweisse-san's battle of demolition against the giant Heracles was in full swing.

"What! No damage from being hit by magical attacks!"

Rossweisse-san released a whole stream of magical attacks, but Heracles took them straight on with his body, laughing madly!

"Hahaha! Great! This magical attack tastes just right!"

! Laughing! Being hit by Rossweisse-san's Norse magic bombardment, he could still mock his enemy as if nothing had happened. No, he did get hurt! Though the wounds were tiny, his entire body was covered with wounds.

By the way, taking such light damage from all those magical attacks, just how sturdy is his body?!

Boom!

Every time Heracles punched with his fist, an explosion was created! It's like he was holding bombs in his hands when he attacks!

Rossweisse-san nimbly dodged, causing Heracles' iron fist to miss, hitting a tree behind. Instantly as the explosion was heard, the tree turned into dust.

"My Sacred Gear is Variant Detonation, which makes my targets explode when I attack! I suppose I could continue like this, smashing your magic with my fists like a fireworks show. But seeing everyone else going Balance Breaker, I'll probably get nagged if I don't go with the flow! Sorry, I will enter Balance Breaker and defeat you right away! Heya~~! Balance Break!"

The giant gave off a loud roar, and that huge body began to give off light! The light gradually formed thick objects on the man's arms, legs and back!

As the light faded, the man Heracles' entire body was covered with numerous protrusions! These protrusions... were shaped something like missiles... No, no, can it be...

"This is my Balance Breaker! Mighty Comet Detonation!"

Heracles took aim Rossweisse-san! Rossweisse-san, aware of his intentions, began taking evasive manoeuvres to distance herself!

"At this rate, this place won't be safe...!"

With a bitter expression, Rossweisse-san quickened her pace in the direction away from Honmaru Palace! Rossweisse-san was trying to avoid us from getting hit by the missiles' explosion

"Haha! What a great woman! Trying to draw my attention to avoid getting your companions caught in the explosion! Fine! I will get duped this once!"

Heracles happily laughed with excitement. Having left Honmaru Palace, Rossweisse-san turned around in mid air and conjured numerous magic circles!

Heracles' missiles were prepared to fire, and he shot them all at once

Like I'm going to let you succeed! I aimed at Heracles' direction with my left arm, and prepared to fire Dragon Shot! In the instant that Heracles fired his missiles I will strike down as many as possible!

But just as I was about to fire Dragon Shot

"Hey, your opponent is me."

Cao Cao swiftly appeared in front of my left arm! Fine, you can taste it yourself!

Fire!

The Dragon Shot left my hand Crash! Cao Cao lightly lifted his spear and deflects my arm upwards. Dragon Shot fired out of my hand and disappeared into the sky!

At the same time, Heracles' numerous missiles flew towards Rossweisse-san

Kaboom!

As the innumerable missiles struck the magic circles conjured by Rossweisse-san, a massive explosion was created in the air! The violent wind swept across the entire area!

Appearing out of the smoke was a figure! Looking closely, Rossweisse-san was covered with wounds but she landed in a stable manner.

Despite the defence provided by the Rook and her defensive magic, she still suffered significant damage. Worse of all, her magic which could take out a city seemed to be ineffective against this Heracles.

Did this giant surpass Rossweisse-san in both offence and defence? Or did he have some kind of advantage in attacking and defending against magical attacks?

No matter what, the first priority was to recover Rossweisse-san's injuries!

"Asia, recover!"

I gave the order to Asia.

Smack.

The green aura was sent to Rossweisse-san's body! Asia had fired her healing aura towards Rossweisse-san. Rossweisse-san made a thumbs up as thanks. Looks like she was almost completely healed! Well done, Asia!

"Ha! Recovered! Well, that's all right with me!"

Heracles also seemed to have happily accepted Rossweisse-san's recovery. What a battle maniac. Heracles began to run, charging in Rossweisse-san's direction!

...Damn it. No matter who, all these bastards are going Balance Breaker, every one of them! As if he read my thoughts, Cao Cao laughed joyfully.

"Isn't it great? This is a Balance Breaker free for all. Without a little inflation, how can humans compete with you supernatural existences?"

As Cao Cao spun his spear in his hands, I distanced myself slowly... Though it looked like there were many openings, I knew that rash attacks will be countered.

It was only my instinct, but that guy was most likely a master of techniques.

If I attacked recklessly, then like just now, Cao Cao will use the smallest movement to parry and render the attack useless. This was very scary.

"Aren't you going to Balance Break like the others?"

I asked but Cao Cao shook his head.

"No need no need. We can win without going that far. However, today is my chance to really have a good look at the Sekiryuutei's power."

"...Looks like we are being looked down upon. However, it doesn't sound like a joke."

"Ah, I was just thinking about how to draw our power, and have a satisfying battle."

This guy is just like Vali. The relaxed version of Vali. While the other guy uses force to measure my power, this one here is watching my every move with amusement.

Cao Cao raised an index finger.

"My companions came up with a theory on how to defeat you. The proposal was to attack you with a time accelerating Sacred Gear. The Balance Breaker timer will be shorted, and the armour will release prematurely. We already have such a Sacred Gear user, and is very effective against Sacred Gears with time limits like yours. Accelerating time in an instant, to waste the time limit. However, it has no offensive or other special abilities. Just time limit control. Still, targeting the time limit will be a decisive blow against you. However, that is probably not enough to defeat you."

...What was he trying to say? I couldn't discern Cao Cao's intention behind telling me this.

"You have been trying to enter the depths of the Sacred Gear to understand it. For example, if you were to release Balance Breaker voluntarily and switch to using the normal ability of power doubling every ten seconds along with the accelerated time, what would happen...? You would become a horrifying existence that could multiply power in an instant. Of course, it is still unknown whether the time acceleration effect will affect the normal mode Sacred Gear if it was applied during Balance Breaker. But for someone like you who has reached the depths of the Sacred Gear, it was very possible."

"What on earth are you trying to say?"

I couldn't help asking. Cao Cao shrugged. "What I'm saying is, rather than using these indirect manners, it's probably best to defeat you with direct attacks. You have a great wariness of technique types, so I was thinking those types might not be able to handle you."

Yeah right, it was me who can't handle the likes of you. We just met and yet you've already analysed me so thoroughly. This man was really scary.

"But then, Hyoudou Issei, you have two decisive weaknesses, the dragon slayer as well as light. Dragon and devil, possessing these two attributes can make you more deadly, but naturally at the same time, it increases your number of weaknesses. These weaknesses are very conspicuous to me. It makes me feel like wanting to prove to the world that a truly invincible being does not exist. Well, that's enough talking. Let's begin."

Cao Cao raised his spear and pointed the sharp tip at me... Then I must begin to fight.

The first was promotion... Knight? Or Bishop to power up Dragon Shot? ...No, better stop trying to train on a real battlefield. Let's go all out.

"Asia! Promotion to Queen!"

"Yes!"

With Asia's approval, I promoted to Queen! Power flowed into my body!

Ever since last time, I have insisted on training all along! I have already reached the point where I could make use of the traits of the various pieces! Then let me show off the results of my training right here! I spread my dragon wings, ejecting magical power strongly from my back boosters!

GOOOOOOOO!

**[Jet!]**

Extending my fist, I used my extreme speed to give Cao Cao a punch! After considering many plans, in the end, a straight punch was best!

I accelerated strongly forward! Cao Cao spun his spear dexterously, and lightly dodged to the side just before my fist struck!

-! He can handle my charging! If so-

I changed trajectories with my boosters, and charged once again, in the direction that Cao Cao evaded!

I gathered magical power in both hands! Predicting the instant Cao Cao will dodge, I was going to fire Dragon Shot at that bastard!

Whack!

Cao Cao kicked my right hand as he parried the left hand with a sweep of his spear! Once again, Dragon Shot flew off to nowhere!

Bastard! Neutralising my attacks with the least possible movement!

Clang!

Close! Too close! Right now I was gripping Cao Cao's spear that almost stab my abdomen using both knee! If that intense holy power hit me I will lost instantly! I quickly using Jet and pull back then make distance between us

"Ara? Your style is good.. I was thinking I will got you back there, fufufu you really Kai brother."

Cao Cao saying that while making stance and I also got into stance... This isn't good... That one was very close.. Looks like I need to be more carefull

I then use Jet and fly to him again this time I move more slow so I didn't get ambushed.

I deliver kick to his face and Cao Cao but again he swat it away then deliver pierce attack but I ducked and give sweep kick. He jumped and dodge me but

**[Boost!]**

I seeing this quickly use Jet and give headbutt to him! Cao Cao seems surprised at my increase speed due to boost and top of my helmet hit his face! I quickly grab his uniform and deliver punch but he tilted his head and dodge my punch. I proceed by backhanded him and let go my grip

Cao Cao flipped and skid in ground with blood dripped from his mouth

"Ara? Interesting.. You draw the first blood.. I expect no less from Kai brother..."

Cao Cao then get in stance and dashed to me, delivering multiply pierce! Uwaaa! I can feel the intense holy energy from that spear! If that hit me!

I bend my body and try to dodge the attack! Ku! He so skilled! If this keep continue it just matter of time before he got me! And now he even still holding back!

\- While your opponent holding back show them all you have. Use his ego and strike at full power the moment you found opening. In battle strength is needed but without good strategy it was useless

Jin-sensei word appear in my mind! That's right! If he still holding back then I will go all out to surprise him!

I bend my body again to dodge another pierce attack but this time I extend my left arm. With quick move I grab Cao Cao's spear tightly! Gugh! I can feel the holy energy! If my arm wasn't dragon hand due to deal with Ddraig it will burn!

I pull Cao Cao quickly and deliver right fist to him but Cao Cao block it with pommel of his spear! I seeing this quickly act and create small crimson sphere

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

"Oraaaaaa!"

I let out battle cry and shot Dragon Shot from my right gauntlet in front of Cao Cao face!

Booom!

I quickly release the grip in his spear so I not got blasted away! I got him! Cao Cao got flying away due to my crimson beam!

However to my shock when it clear, Cao Cao is unharmed! He didn't even have scratch on his face except dirt on his face due to crashing to ground!

"Not bad... You good Sekiryuutei... You are strong... No doubt about that..."

"How did you not harmed by that?! I hit you in point blank?!"

I demanded to him but he only laughed

"Well... I won't tell my secret to my enemy aren't I?"

My eyes twitched under my helmet.. This guy is annoying...

Suddenly I feel something at my abdomen, no, my entire body, was engulfed by the intense pain. I look below and notice horizontal slash on my armor!

What? But when did he slash me?! I grip his spear the whole time! With the wound as the centre, my entire body began emitting smoke.

"H-How?"

I asked while coughing blood and held my stomach

"When you blast me away and release my spear I manage to slash your abdomen, though it not deep but it enough to give you trouble..."

What?! But to do something like that he must be very skilled! Gugh! As expected from leader of Hero Faction!

...I-It really hurts... W-What was this... a feeling identical to holy swords... The smoking wound was also the same...! O-Of course, it's the holy spear... So the pain and effects are...

"Ise-san!"

Smack.

The green aura surrounded my entire body. The pain in the abdomen gradually subsided.

...It must have been Asia who sent me the recovery aura. Just at the right moment. I let out sigh of relief and see my wound closed.. That slash is not deep before but if it got little deep then I will finish...

"Remember this well. That was the holy spear just now. No matter how powerful you become, you can never overcome this attack. Because you are a devil. Even if it's Vali, as long as he remains part devil, the holy spear's damage is absolute."

"Lesson learned. Better stay away from that spear... Next, what should be done?"

Cao Cao saw my response, and was taken aback.

"...Ah, you didn't get scared. I was thinking it would be fun to see you cowering in fear..."

"Ah? Of course I'm afraid! But I won't be scared off. I won't be able to face everyone if I don't give you a punch to the face. Being the Sekiryuutei is not easy!"

"Ah hahahaha!"

Cao Cao suddenly laughed out loud... What is this guy. His facial expressions have been changing rapidly.

"How nice, this. I can sort of understand why Vali likes you so much now. Interesting. Vali, you've finally found a good opponent."

Using his fingers to wipe away the tears from his laughter, Cao Cao opened the front of the spear, creating a blade of light!

"Come."

Crackle.

The pressure from Cao Cao intensified. Looks like he is full of spirit? This is getting more and more scary.

I extend my right hand, preparing to fire off the strongest Dragon Shot!

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

Boom!

I fired a massive blast at Cao Cao!

"If this hits my body, it could get dangerous."

Cao Cao prepared to parry the attack with his spear-but I already anticipated it. At the instant of firing, I activated the back boosters and jumped!

Aiming at the moment Cao Cao parried the Dragon Shot attack, I sent him a punch from the side!

Cao Cao raised his spear high, and with a giant swing, split the massive Dragon Shot in half! Like cutting a watermelon! What the hell do I care about that! Let me punch him with my right fist while he is swinging his spear down!

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

Punching Cao Cao with my boosted fist!

"I feel the power of your hidden potential!"

Cao Cao happily declared and swiftly turned his spear to parry my arm. Now! The right fist was actually a feint! The right fist stopped in front of Cao Cao! His parry missed.

I pushed forward my left fist! At the same time transferring power to Ascalon in the gauntlet!

**[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]**

**[Transfer!]**

I made Ascalon's blade appear from the gauntlet - then I jumped backwards immediately! At the same time as I jumped, I emitted a pulse of aura from Ascalon!

Bang!

As Ascalon's aura flew towards Cao Cao, it seemed to have exceeded his expectations, he made no effort to evade!

Slice!

With a rough noise, Cao Cao's left arm was flying in the air. Ascalon's attack has severed his arm! Success! Feint after feint, and then the real attack within another feint!

The training with Kiba finally came to fruition. I declared victory in my heart. Yes, no matter how powerful the spear, nor numerous my own weaknesses, that guy also has his own weakness.

-The frail body of a human.

In terms of durability of the body, I had the clear advantage as a devil and dragon. Though Cao Cao and the Heroes Faction are much tougher than ordinary humans, they are surely more vulnerable than Vali and Loki.

As expected. I can win, if not, then I can still put up a fight.

Cao Cao stabbed his spear into the ground and caught the falling left arm with his right. Expressionless, he held the left arm with his right armpit and took out something from his pocket. As I wondered, my gaze focused on a familiar looking bottle!

That's!?

Cao Cao opened the lid to the bottle, and poured the liquid over the wound, and connected his left arm to the spot. Smoke rose from the wound on the left arm then everything was restored as if nothing had happened!

That bottle... No mistake about it! ...Phoenix Tears!

"W-Why do you have something like that!"

I questioned, and Cao Cao laughed.

"Black market. As long we keep certain channels open, all it takes is money. I'm sure the Phoenix family definitely does not want these to fall in our hands."

...How could this happen. As an important recovery tool for the devils, the tears were already extremely precious, but to have them fall into the hands of terrorists...!

Countless victims suffering painfully from your attacks could have been saved, if only they had the tears!

"...Due to anger, your aura has increased. Letting your aura fluctuate due to emotion, did you know that it could bring destruction in certain circumstances? That was the reason you entered the Juggernaut state once."

None of your business! Bastard! These guys, they really stick their fingers in too many pies!

Crack!

At this moment, my armour crumbled! ...What, was this?

"Just as you were jumping back, I happened to make a few strikes with the spear. Though there seems to be a delay, it looks like a few simple attacks can wreck the Sekiryuutei's armour."

...Looks like I was attacked without even noticing. It just like before! This man really skilled!

Ddraig, I'm sorry, but I leave you with the repairs.

**[ ...Understood. However, most likely due to the effects of the holy spear, restoring the armour will take time. ]**

Really. How much does that spear counter me!

"A very good attack. Strong. Looks like I may need to raise my Sacred Gear a bit."

Cao Cao that bastard, looking so happy... If only a hit landed, I will win. Of course, if that guy gets a hit in, I could very well die too...

Just as I was agonising over how to deal with Cao Cao's holy spear.

"Irina!"

Asia's sorrowful cries were heard!

"Ara? You guys are still going at it?"

A woman's voice, glancing over, it was Jeanne... Carrying the bloody body of Irina in her arms.

"Well, it is the Sekiryuutei. Should put up a better fight than these guys."

Siegfried's voice... Held in his six arms were Kiba and Xenovia all covered in blood as well... Hey, hey...

"If only I got to fight the Sekiryuutei."

Huge Heracles threw down something in front of me - Rossweisse-san, her body dyed red with fresh blood.

...E-Everyone... How can this be...? They've all met such fates...?

[Roar!]

I heard a roar - Vritra was entangled by the kyuubi's nine tails, and roared out in pain! ...Even Saji...!

Cao Cao tapped his shoulder with the spear.

"Sorry Sekiryuutei. Looks like this is the end. Strong, you are all very strong. This is already exceptional amongst devils. But this level of power cannot win against us who hold the power of heroes in our hands. Also, for devils, fallen angels, dragons and youkai to be uniting as enemies of humans, isn't that too scary? Wouldn't humans feel threatened? Resisting is only natural. It is only normal for humans to defeat Maou and dragons. This is the principle behind our actions, we of the Heroes Faction. Well, whether for me or the other members here, that is one of our goals. Anyway, Georg, how's the magic circle?"

The mist user nodded in response to Cao Cao's question.

"Still a while, but will Great Red really come?"

"Even if it doesn't, we will get data on why it didn't come. We'll try other methods if that happens."

"Still, making this all work will mean a heavy price. Are you sure we are doing this at all costs?"

"Don't look at me, if possible, of course I want a good result."

...These guys, they've forgotten about us and were now occupied with the matters of the experiment. Jeanne, Siegfried and Heracles left my companions here, and then started talking with Cao Cao.

"Everyone!"

Asia ran to everyone over here, and began to heal, her tears flowing incessantly.

...In my mind, were the promises we made before coming here.

-We will protect Kyoto with our lives.

Sensei... I... couldn't do anything...

I glanced at Kiba lying on the ground.

-Now that Buchou is not here, as substitute, our 'King' is you, Ise-kun.

Kiba, though you said that... But I couldn't do anything.

"Mother, please wake up! I am Kunou! Kunou is here! Mother!"

Kunou cried as she spoke to her mother - but the kyuubi leader didn't even look at her.

-Your mother-Your mother will be saved by us!

Did we save anyone? W-We, didn't accomplish anything...!

"Xenovia-san! Irina-san!"

Asia continued to heal, weeping.

...What was I doing... Why did I become such a pitiful sight... Even though i have restored Boosted Gear Scale Mail, Cao Cao and his group did not even glance at me...

Though they felt we were strong, but they didn't think we were enough of a threat to reverse the current situation. To be viewed like that, even though we tried our best, it was too...

From the very start, to them we were just on the level of entertainment, a side dish for the experiment. This truth brought me great pain...

H-How can I call myself the Sekiryuutei? What Oppai Dragon, what a joke...

... -Unacceptable.

My body trembled within the armour, tears of regret streamed down without end... Why was I so weak? Always so powerless at critical times like this.

Why was everything always out of reach by that little bit... No matter how hard I tried, there were still so many opponents I cannot catch up to...

Was this my limit...? Why am I...?

How can I save Kai if I was this weak?

I knelt on the ground, knocking on the surface with hate and regret. My companions have all been downed by them, and my chances of defeating Cao Cao are... Even just saving Kunou's mother, the chances were... zero.

No, I cannot give up! I don't want things to end here! I must continue to fight!

...But, there was no way to win... I regretted it, and the pain filled my heart...

[Crying?]

-Someone spoke to me from within my body. This voice belonged to-

...Elsha-san?

[Yes, that's right. Why are you crying?]

...I, feel so regretful... Why am I so weak? ... This is clearly a critical moment, but I failed again...

[Yes, it is regrettable. But did you forget? The fallen angel governor once mentioned you are the embodiment of possibilities! ]

At this time, Azazel-sensei's words were awakened in my mind. Yes, it was just before the battle with Loki.

-I believe in your possibilities. All the past Sekiryuutei were devoured by power until they died, no exceptions. Perhaps you may be the least talented Sekiryuutei. However, you reached Balance Breaker using female breasts. You returned from a berserk state through female breasts. I feel that someone like you can be described as the embodiment of possibilities

...Embodiment of possibilities.

-Oppai Dragon! Oppai Dragon! Isn't it such a cool name? Has a dragon ever received such a unique title? Though your body and demonic power compares poorly with Vali and other past possessors, but from another perspective, you have your own unique method of using the Sekiryuutei's power to become strong. From now on, it will be fine as long as you work hard and persevere, as well as put in a little thought to discover key techniques.-

Yes, that is what Sensei told me at the time. I can at least, use my unique way to apply the Sekiryuutei's power...

\- Because I am the Oppai Dragon!

[Yes, now that's more like you. Current Sekiryuutei, Oppai Dragon. The possibility Belzard and I saw! Come, release it all now! Your possibility!]

Shine!

A bright light emitted from my shirt pocket. I took it out to have a look, and it was the jewel giving off red light.

T-This was...

[Raise the jewel to the sky, and summon loudly!]

S-Summon? Just as I wondered, Elsha-san announced loudly.

[That's right, go summon the breasts that belong only to you!]

In that instant

Shiiiiiiiine!

The jewel became even more brilliant, and gave off an intense light that illuminated the entire surroundings!

"...What is going on?"

Cao Cao noticed the light, and turned to look!

Amidst the light emitted by the jewel, something appeared. Those things gradually took on human form, one, two, they began to multiply.

W-What is this... Elsha answered my question.

[The jewel has been transferring amongst all sorts of humans in Kyoto, and these figures are formed from their residual memories.]

The figures of all the poor innocent men who became molesters due to me...?

The number of figures multiplied, easily exceeding a thousand. What kind of molester surge did this jewel produce in Kyoto! That's far too many people I have to apologize to!

"Oppai..."

"O-Oppai."

"Ah oppai."

"Lots of oppai."

"Many many oppai..."

...The lingering memories began to repeat oppai over and over again. Hey hey hey! When did this become a hentai exhibition!?

" " "Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai!" " "

As the huge number of figures all chanted "Oppai!" in a low voice, they slowly and casually shuffled their footsteps, and entered some kind of formation.

" " " "Oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai." " "

This is going too far!

I couldn't help but exclaim at this strange spectacle. The lingering memories repeated the word "oppai" as they looked like they were about to perform some kind of ceremony.

"...Oppai zombies?"

Cao Cao spoke softly. That's right! They looked just like zombies! Did people who got their chest fondled by the people, who had become molesters due to the jewel, get infected and turn into zombies?

Clones from lingering memories arranging themselves in a circle, the oppai zombies melted into the ground. Next, light moved about within the circle to carve out symbols in the centre, forming a massive magic circle.

-The oppai zombies turned into a magic circle!

The series of shocking events had left me completely puzzled, but Elsha-san said to me:

[ Everything is ready - summon! ]

W-What? All these incomprehensible things have killed my ability to think!

[ - the breasts that only belong to you! ]

Breasts belonging to me - the first image that floated into mind was that crimson-haired onee-sama's -

[ Go, yell it out! Summon, breasts-! ]

I couldn't keep up with the rapid developments, do I really have to yell it out!

"-Summon, breasts!"

Boom!

The magic circle gave off a bright light, the word "oppai" spelt out in the magical script, and within the magic circle were even the characters for breasts!

Summon? Could it really mean for me to summon that image in my mind

Something appeared in the centre of the magic circle. With a flash of light, what appeared inside the magic circle was - Crimson-haired Buchou!

Bu, buchooooooooooooooooooooou!?

In the middle of changing clothes? She was wearing only underwear. Noticing the change in scenery, onee-sama lifted her head to look around and got a big shock! Of course!

"W-What is going on!? Honmaru Palace...? K-Kyoto? A-Ara, isn't this Ise? Why are you here and why was I brought here? S-Summoned!? Eh? Eh?"

Buchou was in an awkward situation! I was so surprised I couldn't speak! Even the Heroes Faction were staring speechless unable to react! Sorry! For something so incomprehensible to happen, I am very confused too!

With full seriousness, Elsha-san spoke to the confused me.

[ Go ahead, poke! ]

"Uh...?"

I couldn't help but doubt my ears. Just now, I heard something that could not possibly be heard.

And then, Elsha-san spoke to me again.

[ Please poke her breast. ]

"P-Poke?"

[ That's right, poke. Just as usual. Poke it with a 'pochitsu' sound. ]

"With a 'pochitsu'!? No no, what will happen if I poke!?"

What was this person suggesting! Are you really the strongest female Sekiryuutei!? This onee-sama I fear you have gone mad!

Ignoring my astonishment, Elsha-san continued.

[ This is the final switch to opening your possibilities, in other words, Rias Gremory's nipple. This is the switch - the switch to open the doors of your potential! ]

No way. You're mad. Come on, this is beyond my imagination. Elsha-san, Buchou's nipple cannot be the switch to my awakening!?

[ -No, this is the switch to your awakening. Please understand, I truly believe this after observing you closely all this time. ]

Too far! Those words have gone way too far! But why do they sound so convincing!

As I struggled pondering, Buchou's body began to give off a golden light!

"W-What is it now!? I am surrounded by light!"

Buchou was beset with shock followed by a troubled look, but something incredible was happening before my eyes.

Flash...

Twinkle Twinkle Twinkle

-Buchou's breasts were flashing with some sort of holy light-

...Elsha-san, that is...

[ Rias Gremory's breasts have come into contact with your possibilities, and entered a new phase. ]

Next, next phase...?

[ Hoho, those breasts have exceeded the limits, the frontiers of the Switch Princess - is entering the second phase! ]

Sorry, I don't understand. What second phase! All sorts of incomprehensible things were making me cry!

[ Just touch it and you can change. You will realize a dramatic change. The power of the Evil Pieces within your body will be liberated with one touch. Press- ]

Switch - nipple -

Spurt.

Nose bleed. I finally understood. I get the situation now.

I walked over to Buchou, withdrew my mask into the helmet, and smiled.

"...Ise?"

Buchou tilted her head with an expression of surprise, while I solemnly said to her:

"Buchou, please let me poke you in the breast."

"-!"

My frankness made Buchou speechless.

However, she only thought for a moment before she said.

"...I don't quite understand, but still... I get it!"

-Amazing!

She understood my words! How did this situation come about! It has become incredible! Though I tried to ridicule myself with incisive derision, but there was nothing else that could be done!

Then go ahead and touch! Yes, touch it! Touch it in Kyoto! Poke Buchou's breast! Poke Buchou's nipple-!

Since letting others see her own nipples would be very embarrassing, Buchou shifted her position so others could not see, and took off her bra.

Click.

As the clasp was released, the voluptuous breasts were liberated all at once! As I noticed the change to those so very familiar nipples, I couldn't help but be surprised.

-The pink areolae and nipples were emitting a faint peachy glow.

Areolae giving off pink light! What kind of situation was this! W-Was this caused by the second phase!? Amazing! I am an idiot for trying to figure out these complicated things!

Now then, all I need to do is touch it for immense benefits!

Yes, yes, breasts can glow...

Releasing the finger portions of the gauntlets, I extended two fingers and poked forward, aiming at those shining nipples.

\- Amazing, Buchou's breasts are amazing. No matter what happens, everything can be solved using these breasts.

Switch, Switch Princess! Buchou is also evolving!

\- Perhaps she will really become the Switch Princess!

Are you ready, Ddraig?

**[ Ooooooh! Oooaaaaaaah! Oooooooh! ]**

Ddraig began to sob loudly. There was nothing left to do but cry. Sorry, I'm sorry, partner! But I have to poke! Not poking is impossible! I have a reason I must poke!

"Here I come!"

I declared loudly as I nosebled while touching breasts.

Feeling that incomparably soft sensation from the breasts and the nipples, watching the fingers sink into the breast. All these sensations travelled all over my body, giving my brain the highest pleasure.

"...Hoo..."

Buchou's final exhalation gave me a critical hit!

Ka!

Buchou's breasts suddenly gave off a bright light!

"This, this is...! Ahahahah!"

Buchou could not help screaming at this extraordinary development.

As Buchou's breasts gave off light, she rose into the heavens and the whole space is illuminated with a pink glow! Amazing. Buchou, Buchou she's ascending to heaven! Her breasts were still flashing with light!

I couldn't help clapping my hands together in respect, my eyes tearful.

\- Ah, breasts.

As Buchou rose into the sky and disappeared, the light and the magic circle vanished as well.

Eh eh, Elsha-san, where did Buchou go?

[ Back to where she came from. ]

Really? Buchou was summoned all the way to Kyoto just for that!? What the heck! When I get back, I will have to prostrate myself and apologise!

"...What the heck was that?"

Cao Cao and his group were stupefied. What happened had exceeded their comprehension! Of course! They wanted to summon Great Red but got Buchou instead!

-Beat.

I felt an intense beat from my heart.

-Beat.

Again in a loud voice, it was-

[ It's coming, go forth! ]

As Elsha-san raised her voice, red light overflowed from the jewels all over the armour... Warmth could be felt coming from within my body... like some kind of overflowing power... spurting out...!

Cannot be suppressed! Is this the power sleeping within the Sacred Gear? Is this Juggernaut?

No, no, there's no feeling of terror. Rather, it was some kind of energy pulse never felt before. But it has a certain feeling of nostalgia. Ddraig, this is-

**[ I feel it too, partner... How nostalgic. This is my original aura. Unlike the power from Juggernaut, driven by extreme emotion, there is no curse or negative emotion. This feels like the time when I still had my material body, when all I cared was to simply fight the White One to determine the victor! ]**

Ddraig's voice was full of happiness and joy.

Though I didn't know what had happened to Ddraig, but the red aura was now bursting forth from my entire body, covering me and the entire surroundings-

...Once I regained my senses, I found myself in the white space.

...What was this phenomenon? I should be fighting at Honmaru Palace in Nijou Castle. And then two people appeared in front of the confused me.

Elsha-san and a fashionably dressed man.

This was inside the Boosted Gear...? So only my consciousness flew here? To this point I still couldn't understand what has happened, but Elsha-san smiled and said.

[ Your door is open now. This is the alternate path different from Juggernaut. ]

Elsha-san... I am truly grateful for just now. It felt like it was something important, so I went ahead with reckless abandon despite my surprise.

[ This is good. We also bet everything on it - because, what you seek are breasts. ]

I-Is that so? Well, I do seek breasts very often...

[ Belzard and I can now pass on. ]

Pass on... Could it mean.

[ That's right, we exist here only as residual memories, it's about time for us to be free from this Sacred Gear. ]

...Do you mean to die?

[ We died long ago. What remains here are just some memories. Not even souls. Is this beyond common sense? And so we plan on disappearing. ]

B-But, I still have many questions for Elsha-san and need more advice!

Elsha-san shook her head at me.

[ You don't need us. Because I really have no interest in breasts. Only you, can cause all these strange phenomena by touching female breasts. ]

Yes, yes... Sorry, I am the Oppai Dragon...

[ You'll be fine as long as you have Ddraig and your companions. Go, current Sekiryuutei. Though the curse of the Sekiryuutei has not been fully lifted, it is something that will be resolved in time. If it's you, I'm sure the rest of the lingering memories will be liberated. ]

Elsha-san... I... I was touched and was overcome with mixed emotions of gratitude and appreciation, and my tears almost flowed out. Amongst the past seniors, there actually existed someone who cared so much for me...

[ We're leaving. Belzard, give him some final words. ]

The man known as the strongest Sekiryuutei ever - Belzard-san was smiling at me. Precious advice, I beg you.

Nodding his head, Belzard-san reached out with his index finger.

[ -Click click, zoom zoom, iyaaan~ ]

...For an instant, I completely failed to understand what he was trying to express...

[ Looks like he's satisfied. Let's go, Belzard. ]

Elsha-san spoke as she smiled.

Wait, wait! What were those parting words from Belzard-san!? What is that look of satisfaction?

Click click, zoom zoom, iyaaan~! No way! Aren't those the Oppai Dragon song lyrics!

Oh no, the two of them were slowly fading away in the whiteness of the background! I can't believe it! The parting advice from the strongest senior, were words of gratitude just like that! The two of them were waving goodbye!

You must have better advice to tell your junior!

And so, Elsha-san and Belzard-san disappeared, satisfied with my breast fetish-

Is that so, I understood now.

To become the Sekiryuutei, almost all were weirdos -

* * *

Meanwhile with Kai

"So we use this design?" I asked to Vali who staring at the monitor with thoughtful face

"Hmm..." Vali hummed while staring and stroke his chin "I think it good... Now we can start to build the ship..."

I nodded at that. We need to move our base quickly, me and Kuroka already use Space Manipulation and teleport our whole HQ to temporary hiding place

"Yes... Using Kage Bunshin, magic, and Space Manipulation it will take one full day... I will start after lunch..." I said as I thinking to use Kage Bunshin. I can create 100 clones now after eat Loki arm... Which mean now my chakra reserve jump to 5 times higher than when I was on Kuou Town with Nii-san and the other

My body also got upgraded and get stronger like Heracles, using Senjutsu and the secret of Tsunade super strength. Destroying Scale-Mail is easy job..

Amaterasu and Susanoo color also changed.. Instead black divine flame now it become gray flame and my Susanoo also gray with red eyes... Hmm wonder what other thing that change...

I then start to type the keyboard and the design in monitor got printed then I took it

"Let's make this..." I said and Vali nod

"The material on my dimensional pocket.. I will pull it out in backyard.." He said and I nod back

Time to buidl this ship

* * *

Back to Ise

"After all, I'm just a hentai!"

Those were the first words I yelled out as soon as my consciousness returned to the real world.

My mind was about to collapse!

"Let's go! Boosted Gear!"

In tandem with my yelling, the red flashing light surrounding my body began to give off a massive aura!

-Power gushed out without end!

From the depths of my heart, from within my body, it flowed from the Sacred Gear. So this was Ddraig's original power. Combined with the negative emotions of that berserk state known as Juggernaut, it became that dangerous power.

But now was different. Those negative emotions could not be felt right now, and my consciousness was intact!

**[Ah yes. I finally remember. Why did I forget...? Yes, it was God. The original power of Albion and mine that God sealed.]**

Ddraig spoke, sounding like he noticed something... Anyway, let's talk later.

First, let's beat these guys right here!

[ Right, let's show them this power of mine which hasn't been used for so long! ]

[ Go! Sekiryuutei! Use our power! The possibilities of the Gremory servant, use it all! ]

[ Desire! ]

[ Diabolos! ]

[ Determination! ]

[ Dragon! ]

[ Disaster! ]

[ Desecration! ]

[ Discharge! ]

Many voices sounded out from the jewel, which began to repeat the sound of [D] as if it was broken!

[DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! ]

-The way to use the new power flowed into my mind.

...Hahaha, amazing.

Beelzebub-sama, the traits of your adjusted Evil Pieces have been strengthened by the Sekiryuutei's power

Possibilities. Mine. Ddraig's. From now on, our possibilities!

Due to the interruption just now, Queen had been released. Promotion was required again! But Asia's confirmation is not needed!

I yelled out loudly!

"Mode change! Welsh Blaster Bishop!"

Promotion to Bishop! Of course, this was no ordinary Bishop. As I steadied my footsteps, red aura gathered on the shoulders and the back to take form.

A backpack formed on my back, whereas on my shoulders two massive caliber cannons were formed!

Buzzzz...

Starting up quietly, the Sekiryuutei's power began to concentrate in the barrels of the cannons.

...Magical power was raised due to promotion to Bishop. Plus the newly awakened power, the backpack was filled with an extremely large amount of aura. A massive high energy blast was being prepared!

"...That is very dangerous..."

Cao Cao muttered. He seemed to have noticed the concentration of power in the cannons.

That's right, a direct hit from these cannons will vaporize anything. This was my wish as I gathered power!

Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse-san, Saji.

My most important comrades. To hurt them like this!

And then to ignore us! That regret! That impotence I felt!

Let me fire all those emotions back at you!

Energy concentrated in the cannons-

**[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

"Disappear! Dragon Blaster!"

BOOOM!

The shoulder cannons fired releasing an extremely massive blast! Even as I tried my hardest to maintain my footing, I could not stop the impact from the recoil, and it sent my body backwards...! I used all my strength to stop myself from flying away!

The high output energy was fired into the midst of the Heroes Faction!

"Interesting, I will take this shot, legendary dragon!"

Heracles stepped up in front, was he trying to take my attack

"Don't take it! Evade!"

Cao Cao yelled and used the base of his spear to hit Heracles away from the line of fire! Cao Cao and the other members then swiftly escaped my attack.

Without hitting anyone, the cannon blast continued flying onward far away behind them.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A large explosion shook the entire space while the city in the background was engulfed by the gigantic aura!

...The energy continued to spread, surrounding the entire city with intense light!

As the bright light faded, nothing was left! The cannon blast eliminated the entire scenery, and even the game field was affected and the artificial dimension began to show signs of distortion!

"...Destroyed the whole city! Hey! If he keeps firing, this dimension won't last!"

Heracles finally understood the power of my cannons, and cried out in surprise.

"Distorting the simulated dimension, yet this place was constructed to be sturdy... What kind of firepower was that?"

Siegfried stopped smiling and narrowed his eyes.

Hehe, let me take my revenge. However, this has not ended!

"Cao Cao!"

I yelled that guy's name, and released the cannons on my back! The released cannons dissipated into particles of light.

Coming right up! This was only the beginning!

I adjusted the Evil Piece system within my body! Yes, I need speed this time! Unsurpassed speed! Let me imagine myself as Kiba! Visualize the Knight!

"Mode Change! Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!"

Smack!

I spread the dragon wings and flew towards Cao Cao! The boosters on my back were doubled, and spewed out great flames of magical power! I streaked across the sky as if causing the air to shake!

Not fast enough! I needed speed faster than he can follow! Sonic speed, high speed, god speed!

"Armour release!"

As I yelled, various parts of Boosted Gear Scale Mail were shed off! Heavy armour was cast off from the body, arms, legs, and helmet!

Abandoning all excess baggage, keeping the minimum armour to fly! Boosted Gear Scale Mail shaped itself into a set of delicate full body armour. Giving up on defence! Further shaping the armour into a slender form for high speed.

My wish is god speed! Speed no one can follow!

Enduring the vomiting feeling from the heavy G-forces, I flew through the air with god speed!

This must be the world seen by Kiba and Vali.

...Honestly, my body still hasn't adapted to such speed... However, I can still continue!

"If all I need is to charge into you, that is absolutely not a problem!"

**[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

I had Cao Cao caught in my sights, and was going to charge straight from the front!

"Very fast!"

Cao Cao entered a stance with his spear, and readied an attack! Good! Let's decide the victor directly!

Straight and to the point, that suited me the best!

Smash!

I crashed towards Cao Cao with god speed!

"Damn!"

Cao Cao vomited lightly.

I grabbed Cao Cao and continued flying!

"Finally caught you. No objections now?"

As I spoke, that guy laughed happily.

"Who would have thought, you really charged straight from the front! But then, can that thin armour resist my spear!? Sorry but I just raised its power, let's end this!"

That's right, if my current armour is struck by your spear, it will end instantly. Probably erased the instant contact was made. But I already knew that very clearly. I understand!

I adjusted the Evil Piece system once again!

"Mode Change! Welsh Dragonic Rook!"

Now what I needed wasn't speed. It was overwhelming offensive and defensive power. Red aura gathered around me, restoring the lost armour. However, the aura didn't stop with regenerating the original form, it went beyond to create even thicker armour, a heavy shield.

Massive amounts of dragon aura concentrated on my arms, this must be double! No, five or six times thicker than the usual gauntlet!

Losing god speed due to the mode change, Cao Cao and I continued flying through the air from the momentum. Cao Cao aimed his spear and the blade of light approached me!

Pierce!

...I used the thick gauntlet on my right hand as a shield, and received the spear's attack. The holy spear struck the gauntlet, but stopped halfway and did not penetrate my gauntlet completely!

"So I'll need to increase the output to destroy this armour? This level is already enough to vaporize an upper class devil instantly!"

Against the yelling Cao Cao, I raised my huge left fist. The fist was aimed perfectly, and definitely will not miss.

Go, Ddraig! Go, everyone!

"Don't look down on the Oppai Dragon, you bastard!"

**[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

I smashed my massive left fist towards Cao Cao! In that instant, Cao Cao withdrew his spear from my gauntlet and used it to block as a shield.

"Damn it!"

Crash!

As the fist hits the spear, percussion hammers appeared on the elbow of the armour! As massive amounts of aura were pumped out, it massively increased the impact of the punch!

From the air, I smashed Cao Cao towards the ground!

Smash...!

Taking my attack, Cao Cao fell towards the surface of the ground!

In the moment before he fell, and after receiving my attack, Cao Cao was smiling.

The impact of his fall broke the ground surface, creating a massive cloud of dust and dirt.

Ending the close quarter combat in mid air, I landed in my heavy armour.

Rustle.

In that state, my heavy armour turned into mist, and scattered in the wind.

"...Ha ha..."

I began to pant, and fell to my knees... What remained was the intense feeling of fatigue.

-The stamina consumption was truly enormous.

From the current situation, it also felt like my armour was nearing its time limit.

I have received a new power. That is, the ability to promote to other Evil Pieces according to my own will without the King's consent.

And then in conjunction with the power released by the Sekiryuutei, it brought me frightening levels of magical power, speed, offensive and defensive capabilities.

Promoting to Bishop will raise magical power, and allow the firing of a super powerful form of Dragon Shot.

The Knight sheds excess weight to become a set of high speed armour. Using it together with the Sekiryuutei's new power, it gave me unbelievable speed.

Finally, the Rook was completely opposite to the Knight, equipped with heavy armour, with strengthened offence and defence. This required giving up on speed.

The Knight, the Rook, and the Bishop. The power to freely use these three, amplifying their traits to the limit. Though it does reduce other abilities as a trade off.

...At the current level of output, it was not enough for the Queen. If I forced the promotion, the power will either make me go berserk or it will disperse because I couldn't bear it.

Beelzebub-sama provided the key. With the help of the adjusted Evil Pieces, the original power of the Sekiryuutei - Ddraig was awakened.

This was the state of my liberated possibilities... The door was wide open, all that remained was to keep charging forward.

But the stamina consumption was quite severe... If used in succession, I would be out of magical power instantly?

**[Partner, due to the liberation of power, the Balance Breaker countdown has further decreased. The total Balance Breaker time has also lengthened. However, stamina consumption has increased, in particular due to changing modes continuously. This will be lessened as you get used to it...]**

Is that so, Ddraig? So I still have plenty of room to train. Well, awakening was also something that could be achieved to this extent through hard work?

By the way, this power can't be used in the Rating Game. Ignoring the King's presence and promoting forcefully. Beelzebub-sama also mentioned it.

**[And also Partner.. You maybe want to see you right hand...]**

Huh? What's wrong with my right han-?!

My! My hand! There green aura cover it! Very faint but!

Is this what I thinking?

**[Yes... You unlock the level one of Touki! It seem the change inside you also affect your life force and make it stronger! It just low level but you can increase it strength with boost..]**

I see! Its good! The trip to here isn't useless! I really lucky!

As I slowly got up, my sight was caught by Cao Cao who stood up as well.

...Bastard, he can still get up after taking my direct attack...? No, just before it struck, he used the spear to defend, so he can still endure...

Cao Cao stood up from the massive trench dug up by the impact of his fall.

His nose and mouth were bleeding. Cao Cao wiped the blood off and audibly flexed his neck.

"So this is the Sekiryuutei. It looks like you have obtained great power at a time of desperation. If I didn't defend with my spear, I would have died."

Then you'd better go die! Damn it! Truly the ultimate Longinus! That guy was fighting with a normal body, and I should be winning in a direct confrontation!

"Is this a new characteristic you obtained outside the rules of the Evil Piece system? This is almost like an Illegal Move."

...? I expressed doubt at the term I've never heard before.

"Illegal Move?"

Cao Cao replied to the question that leaked out of my mouth.

"This is a term in chess referring to irregular moves against the rules. That attack you did is clearly illegal in the Evil Piece system."

An illegal move? It really was like the words described. That power cannot be used in a match.

**[This power gives me the feeling of the Triaina.]**

Ddraig expressed his opinion. Triaina? What does that mean?

**[Triaina is the three-pronged spear of the ocean god Poseidon in Greek mythology. Better known as the Trident, I felt that the series of attacks from the three Evil Pieces was as intense as the Triaina itself.]**

Illegal Move ... Triaina...

Not bad, this name, I will be using it.

"Illegal Move plus Triaina. Not bad at all. Then I will call this series of attacks Illegal Move Triaina."

Let's try this name for now. Once I master the power of the Queen, let's think of a new one.

"How terrifying. In terms of direct offensive power, this rivals Vali without Juggernaut. No, Vali is improving every day, I wonder how he is now..."

Thanks for the praise. Even I myself don't think I have caught up yet. That guy is a genius.

"That attack should have consumed more stamina and aura than expected. You are also far from mastering it. No, even if you master it, its consumption will still be significant... By my estimates, ten minutes of Balance Breaker remains at most."

...Damn, that's almost the right answer. This guy analyses so completely. Of course, I'm not going to tell you how much time is left.

I will fight till the end.

I sighed and said to Cao Cao.

"You are really too tough to handle. I thought you were underestimating us, but you were still calmly analysing all this time."

"No, it was my stupidity to have underestimated you slightly. My apologies. As one who has gained knowledge of the secrets of the Sekiryuutei yet does not revel in great power, you truly are a formidable adversary. I must go back and reflect."

Cao Cao tapped the spear on his shoulder.

"How exhilarating, I haven't felt this way ever since the last time I duelled with Vali and Kai. Truly, fighting legendary dragons is the best. This is also proof that I am the descendant of heroes."

...Exhilarating. I hate all these battle maniacs. When can I build my harem and live peacefully...

"Are you planning to have a total war with all the factions like this?"

Cao Cao shook his head at my question.

"You're mistaken. This kind of team is not suited for long term warfare. Though individually we are strong, we cannot stand against the allied forces. Yes, we will inflict heavy losses upon them, but we will be eliminated. Targeting vulnerabilities with sudden attacks is far more efficient, so I will continue to stay in this kind of organisation."

...So he had this kind of reason for staying under Ophis. How sly. There must be other reasons too.

Bzzzz! Bzzzz!

A noise began to rock the dimension. I've heard this sound before, it's the sound of space being sliced open.

Looking up at the direction of the noise - there was a hole being formed.

T-This is...! It appeared in my mind, the image of the giant red dragon in the dimensional gap.

"Looks like it's starting."

Cao Cao happily laughed. T-Then Great Red has been summoned using the kyuubi leader and the magic circle...!

"Perhaps that magic circle plus your massive power attracted the true dragon to here."

Cao Cao spoke in mocking tones!

...What, because I raised my power?

"Georg, prepare the Dragon Eater ritual-"

Cao Cao stopped midway in his words. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the dimensional gap with a questioning expression.

"...Wait, that's not Great Red? ...That's, plus this touki...!"

Roar!

Appearing out of the dimensional gap was a massive slender oriental dragon, a few dozens of metres long.

That's not, it's not Great Red! W-What was that dragon!

Exuding a green aura as it gracefully flew in the night sky, it was quite a dream-like sight.

Cao Cao began to yell.

"It's the Mischievous Dragon, Yu-Long!"

Yu-Long! I remember that was one of the Five Great Dragon Kings!

Though Cao Cao was surprised at the arrival of the oriental dragon, his gaze was not focused on Yu-Long but the figure on the dragon's back.

I also looked in that direction.

Over there was a tiny figure. Ah, that figure has fallen off the back of Yu-Long. No wait, he jumped? From that kind of height!

The tiny figure completely ignored the height, and landed on the ground.

"What a massive flow of youkai ki, as well as the flow of [Domination], and what this? Is this Touki? Another Senjutsu user here? Due to these, the entire capital city is full of strange fluctuations."

The short figure had an elderly male voice, and approached us slowly step by step. So tiny. His figure was really short. A child...? He had the height of a kindergarten school child.

His fur gave off a golden brilliance! A monk's cassock gradually took form over his body... He really looked like a monkey... Face was all wrinkled. By the way, his skin was black... A youkai? A monkey youkai?

Carrying a staff-like weapon, prayer beads on his forehead, and wearing shades with a cyber design! He smiled with complete confidence while smoking a pipe.

"Hey, it's been awhile, holy spear user. That damn kid finally grew up."

The monkey old man spoke to Cao Cao. Cao Cao smiled, almost closing his eyes.

"The great Victorious Fighting Buddha, I wouldn't have expected you to come. I've heard that you have been thwarting our efforts all over the world."

"Kid, your pranks have gone too far. It wasn't easy for me to get assigned to have talks with the kyuubi leader on behalf of the Heavenly Emperor, and here you go kidnapping her. There are heroes who become gods and then there are heroes whose descendants poison the world. Tyranny and domination only lasts a single generation, isn't that saying correct? Cao Cao."

"Poison? To be called poison by you, I am honoured."

...I could see that Cao Cao treated this old man with reverence as they spoke. By the way, the entire Heroes Faction seemed to be gazing at the monkey old man with great seriousness? Or should I say tension, it seemed like they were under heavy pressure.

By the way, the Heavenly Emperor's... messenger? The Heavenly Emperor was Sakra, right? Then the one the kyuubi leader was going to negotiate with was this monkey old man? To be the messenger, this must be a very powerful monkey?

"...Who's that, that monkey-like ... old man?"

"...Probably Sun Wukong, and the first generation as well."

Kiba had finished healing and spoke as he walked over to me. I-I-I-I-I-It's really him! Kiba's words surprised me from the bottom of my heart!

"F-F-F-First Generation Sun Wukong! That monkey old man is the famous one from Journey to the West...!"

Really! Amazing! Yes, that's right, Sensei mentioned reinforcements

He must have noticed my gaze, and the monkey old man smiled with his creased lips.

"Sekiryuutei boy, you worked hard. That's a pretty good dragon pulse, and also it seem you learn to use Touki, very good. However, you don't have to push yourself any more. I am the reinforcements. Just leave everything to this old man. Yu-Long, I leave the kyuubi to you."

Monkey old man Sun Wukong gave orders to the flying Yu-Long in the air. And then the dragon king, Yu-Long expressed dissatisfaction.

"Hey hey, giving orders to dragons just like that. Damn old man! Just getting here made me super tired! Anyway, what happened to the Hakuryuukou's witch companion! Wow, look, it's Vritra! Hey hey hey, the one fighting with the fox is Vritra! It's been how many years?"

...Very enthusiastic, that dragon!

**[Haven't changed at all.]**

I-Is that so, Ddraig...?

First Gen puffed his pipe and spoke.

"You can eat your fill of Kyoto cuisine later. How's that?"

"That's a promise, old man! You have to treat me to some delicacies later! Ah! Don't look down on the dragon king-sama! Fox lady! I am very amazing!"

Complaining, Yu-Long began to take on the kyuubi leader.

"OK. Sorry to the red fellow, but I will punish Cao Cao's descendant now."

First Gen walked towards Cao Cao. Siegfried extended his arms, and launched a surprise attack at First Gen!

"Siegfried! Don't take him on! If it's you-"

Though Cao Cao tried to stop him, Siegfried happily rushed in!

"Monkey boss! If it's that Sun Wukong, then I have no objections to such an opponent-"

"Extend, staff."

Crash!

As he spoke calmly, the staff in First Gen's hands rapidly extended in length, easily sending Siegfried flying!

"!"

Crash crash crash crash crash!

With one hit, Siegfried was sent flying into a pile of debris.

S-So very strong! W-What is going on, this monkey old man! Defeating Siegfried with one hit! Even Kiba and Xenovia with the new Durandal couldn't win!

"You are not ready to be my opponent, young demonic sword user. Not enough strength in that waist. You'd better train again. Start with jogging."

As First Gen eyed Siegfried, Yu-Long wailed at this time.

"Ooh wawawawa! Hey damn old man! This fox is quite strong!"

Yu-Long has been entangled by the kyuubi's tails! I-It was a tough match! By the way, this dragon king was really enthusiastic!

"Pull yourself together. You are a dragon king, right?"

First Gen sighed as he spoke.

"Amongst the dragon kings, I am the youngest! And also the liveliest!"

"You sure know how to argue. You are that youngest dragon king who first proposed retiring the instant you ended your most illustrious battle. Use your youth to pull through."

"Understood. I will try my best!"

Ah, they reached an understanding just like that. They sure were good partners.

The Dimension Lost user released the magic circle binding the kyuubi and extended his hand towards First Gen. It looks like compared to summoning Great Red, handling this monkey old man was more important!

"Capture and bind. Mist!"

The mist from before began to surround First Gen and gathered.

"By the justice of heaven, thunder sealing the dragon's jaw. Prostrate upon the ground."

Thud.

First Gen chanted the spell, and then tapped his staff on the ground once, and the mist dispersed! He broke through that kind of mist just like that!

"Your Sacred Gear training is very weak. You should enter in a dialogue with it like that red dragon over there, how's that?"

Ah, I am being praised. So happy! The mist user was very surprised. Of course, he held the power of a top tier Longinus, but it was completely ineffective!

Ting!

Cao Cao saw an opening and extended the blade of his spear, planning on ambushing First Gen.

With one finger, First Gen blocked the spear! Come on, can this be real! He defended against that spear just like that!

"...Not a bad attack. But only this, you're still young. At the level that can be stopped by my finger, it is impossible for you to eliminate the other gods and buddhas. Whether you or the mist user, neither gave a serious attack. Don't underestimate me."

Hearing First Gen's words, Cao Cao laughed.

"... I see. That monstrous strength still exists... We keep hearing how strong you were in your younger days. But how is it now?"

To Cao Cao's question, First Gen simply shrugged his shoulders fearlessly. Siegfried picked himself up from the rubble and said to Cao Cao.

"Cao Cao. It's over. Sun Wukong is famous for stopping Khaos Brigade operations numerous times. If we continue to attack recklessly, valuable talent may get injured. I was too naive. He is ridiculously strong."

Hearing that, Cao Cao put away his spear.

"Time to retreat eh. Choosing the wrong moment could result in grave injuries."

Smack!

The Hero Faction swiftly gathered in one spot, and the mist user started activating a giant magic circle conjured under his feet. It was a transportation magic circle! They're trying to escape! Cao Cao left behind some words. "Let's call it a day, First Gen-dono, Gremory servants, as well as the Sekiryuutei, hope to see you next time."

Wait! Don't think you can escape!

T-To do this during our school trip! As well as taking Kunou's mother-

I gathered aura, forming a cannon on my left gauntlet. Packing my remaining power into that cannon, I focused on this one attack!

Buzzzz...

With a quiet sound, energy gradually gathered in the gauntlet cannon. A massive attack is not needed, just hitting that guy is enough!

First Gen smiled at me.

"You will complete my mission? Sure, that's fine. I'll let you punish that kid. It will only be for a short while, but I will raise your power."

First Gen lightly tapped my armour with his staff.

And then, aura flowed forth from my body! This! This is similar like Jin-sensei! My body, did it ever have this much aura? No, was it sleeping?

Much thanks, monkey old man! With this I have enough to fire the cannon!

I locked the aim of the cannon's barrel onto Cao Cao.

"You think you can return without any punishment? This is my gift to you, your souvenir from Kyoto!"

Boom!

A dense blast of magic was fired from the gauntlet's cannon!

"Arrogant bastard!"

Heracles and Jeanne stepped forward, planning to shield Cao Cao. There! I imagined Sirzechs-sama's magic in my mind.

\- That unending stream of attacks!

No, no, I don't need to reach the level of those kinds of movements! Just change the course of the projectile!

"Bend!"

As I yelled, I liberated my imagination in my mind! In that instant, the cannon shot changed trajectory and bent around Heracles and Jeanne!

Smack!

The surprise attack hit Cao Cao right in the face!

"Oooh ooh ooh..."

Red smoke was rising, as Cao Cao covered his face!

It made a bend! I made my attack swerve! There really was plenty of room for improvement, so if I wanted, I can change the direction of Dragon Shots I had already fired? The battle with Sirzechs-sama was not a waste!

Cao Cao's right eye bled, but he still stared over here! His face was stained red. That guy was covering his right eye, and showing an expression of mad glee.

"...My eye was... Sekiryuutei!"

Raising his spear, Cao Cao began to chant powerful words of an incantation.

"O spear! The true holy spear that even pierces God! Absorb the tyrant's ambition sleeping within me, blessing and destruction will be-"

Siegfried covered Cao Cao's mouth and held him down!

"Cao Cao! Stop chanting! It is too early to reveal the Balance Breaker of True Longinus - Truth Idea!"

These words made Cao Cao calm down and he took a deep breath. And then Siegfried said.

"Retreat. Annihilation Maker Leonardo is also at his limits. At this rate, the outside members cannot bide time much longer. After all, we already gained a lot of valuable data, and obtained very good experience."

Siegfried stared at First Gen. It looked like he could still make an attack like just now.

Cao Cao stared at me with his left eye. What a sharp gaze... What kind of stare was that?

"Understood. First Gen, and the Sekiryuutei- No, Hyoudou Issei. Please allow us to take our leave. Really, I can't laugh at Vali any more. I am in the same state. You always manage to rile us up at the very end."

Was he talking about that battle at Kuou Academy with Vali?

The light from the magic circle intensified. Just as he disappeared, Cao Cao said to me.

"Hyoudou Issei, become even stronger. Stronger than Vali and your brother. If that happens, I can show you the true power of this spear... Oh and the one who attacking your brother before meeting of three faction is us.."

When hearing last statement a bloodied form of Kai appear on my mind and my eyes went wide in shock

"WHAT?!" I yelled in shock and about to after them but iw as too late

Leaving behind these words, Cao Cao and the Heroes Faction disappeared from this dimension. In the instant they vanished, fatigue gushed forth. Even maintaining the armoured state was taking all my effort.

Heroes Faction. Cao Cao... The ultimate Longinus... All were so mysterious.

I can only say this.

The Heroes Faction, especially that man, were frighteningly strong.

* * *

Later

The intense battle had come to an end, and everyone returned to the real world, gathering on the roof of the hotel we were staying at.

Sensei placed his hand on my shoulder and said:

"You really did it, Ise. Go rest now. Medical team! Please carefully examine the Gremory servants as well as Irina and Saji! They shouldn't be injured much, but are severely depleted in magic and stamina."

Sensei gave directions to other staff.

Sensei's kind thoughts were a blessing. So... tired to the death. Definitely won't be able to enter Balance Breaker again tonight...

The battle ended with the retreat of the Heroes Faction. After their intense fight with Dimension Lost and the antimonsters, the various factions which had participated in the Kyoto barricade were now handling the aftermath. However, the Heroes Faction was able to slip past the barricade and escaped... Just from this fact it can be seen that the Heroes Faction were very troublesome opponents.

It seems like they used the Annihilation Maker kid to create a large number of monsters as a diversion, which allowed the Heroes Faction to break through and escape.

When we got back, everyone was virtually falling over. My legs shook and I could hardly stand, it was total exhaustion...

Asia was also tired out from healing her companions and the tension of the battle, falling asleep as she leaned against my body.

Everyone's healing treatment had finished, but just to be safe, we were being wheeled away.

"Sorry Ise-kun, I was too useless just now."

Kiba apologised as he said to me. I waved my hand. It's the effort that counts.

"Gen-chan!"

"Genshirou!"

The Sitri servants accompanied Saji who was lying on a stretcher, their eyes full of tears of worry. Turning Dragon King consumed a massive amount of stamina, and Saji had lost consciousness after the battle. Since he didn't need to dialogue with me to stay in control, it seemed like he was working hard. Saji has grown. By the way, Saji, you are also one who is loved by your companions.

After that, I also received Buchou's call. I reported back briefly but will need to give a full explanation when I get back.

...Am I going to be killed?

Just as I was deep in my dark thoughts, monkey gramps, the first generation Sun Wukong walked over.

"Kid."

"Ah, yes!"

"You seem to have obtained your own power, a great power different from the Juggernaut. What a good boy. Juggernaut is a silly trick. It's simply power out of control, pure violence. And then you die. Kid, you have a girl important to you, right? After all, you are the one called the Oppai Dragon."

I, I'm being praised! What an utmost honour to be praised by the protagonist of the Journey to the West! Anyway, about girls! First Gen pointed at Asia.

"No, hahahaha. Eh eh, I guess so."

"Then don't make her cry. You are the type who will become strong for dreams and girls. Also, the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou are already concentrations of power. Even if you don't rely on Juggernaut you can strengthen to any degree, however, you are still in danger."

First Gen stared at my face, nodding.

"?"

I didn't understand what he meant, but First Gen simply puffed a breath of smoke and laughed.

"Also, that idiot from my family has caused you trouble. My apologies."

Ah, that's Bikou. Yeah, he sure was troublesome. Our Buchou is furious from that "Switch Princess" nickname.

First Gen rubbed my head.

"Emotions will bring forth Juggernaut, remember that. And that last hit on Cao Cao was an excellent attack. You should work hard in that direction. Never let up on dreams and hard work. Next, as the Sakra messenger mission finishes, I will go find that idiot. Hanging out with Vali, I will teach them both a lesson."

Ah, is that so. It seem First Gen really upset with Bikou antic

"Oh, by the way.. You learn Senjutsu.. That very unique of you. This is the first time I see Sekiryuutei learn path of Senjutsu who taught you?"

"Ah.. It was Jin Masashi!"

First Gen make a thoughtful face for moment as if he seem in deep thought. Few seconds later his eyes widened at my answer and clearly he seem surprised

"You got trained by Nature Warrior?"

"Ah... Emm... Well yeah, he my trainer in Senjutsu. He give me this.."

I pull out Honjo from Boosted Gear and show it to First Gen who observe the sword

"This aura... Indeed it familiar like Yawarakai-Te... Hmm... This must be it replica that been used for basic training..."

First Gen muttered with astonishmet expression before he turn to me

"You lucky to have Nature Warrior as your teacher. I still remember when fighting against the first generation Nature Warrior, boy he strong for human! His mastery over Senjutsu rivaled mine. Anyway, take care and tell Jin-bozu I said "Hi". Jade Dragon, let's go over to the kyuubi."

"Got it, damn old man. Bye, Ddraig!"

Before their voices subsided, First Gen and the Jade Dragon had already left far away.

...Left behind alone, I clenched my trembling hands... They were already numb. This was evidence of fatigue. -The dormant power in the Sacred Gear has combined with the Evil Pieces to become my new power.

There was still plenty of room for improvement, and training needed to begin anew.

Sairaorg-san, Vali, Cao Cao... And Kai...

I won't lose, and definitely, I will become stronger. Much stronger! To bring Kai back with us! To become whole family again!

Elsha-san, Belzard-san, though we parted in a most ridiculous manner, but please continue watching over me from wherever you are. As the Sekiryuutei, as the Oppai Dragon, I will do what I need to do.

On the last night in Kyoto, I gazed up towards the sky and renewed my determination.

And we done with Kyoto Arc! Hahaha so Outlaws ship finally been build and will be finished in next chapter! Wow we also see some Ophis moment here! Well it just normal after all Ophis are second greatest being. If she want she can kill Hades with ease, even Albion and Ddraig at their primes combined still will be defeated by Ophis with easy!

* * *

**We also get to see Ise development against Cao Cao! And he already unlock Touki! Yeah! Battle against Sairaorg will be changed too! Hahaha just wait!**

**See it in my profile to see Outlaws ship!**

**Next chapter will be aftermath of Kyoto arc**

**Please read, review, follow and favorite!**

**Ja Ne!**


	35. Return from Kyoto

**Chapter 34. Return from Kyoto**

* * *

On the last day of the school trip (Ise POV)

Perhaps due to the exhaustion of last night, we were still tired after a night's rest. We of the Gremory group had to drag our tired bodies out of bed to finish shopping for souvenirs on the final day.

...Though rushing around made us pant, we finally saw the Kyoto Tower.

Souvenir shopping done, it was time to leave Kyoto.

At the Kyoto bullet train station platform, we were being seen off by Kunou and Yasaka-san.

"Sekiryuutei."

Kunou smiled and called my name, holding Yasaka-san's hand.

"Just calling me Ise is fine."

Hearing my words, Kunou's face went red and shyly asked:

"...Ise. Are, are you still coming back to Kyoto?"

"Ah, yes, definitely."

A series of high pitched noises.

The sound of the train about to leave echoed across the platform. Kunou shouted at me:

"You must come back! Kunou will always wait for you!"

"Ah yes, together with everyone. Next time you need to show us the hidden side of Kyoto."

"Yes!"

Hearing our exchanges, Yasaka-san spoke.

"Azazel-sama, Sekiryuutei-sama, as well as all the devils, angels, fallen angels, my apologies. I wanted to thank you all. I am prepared to meet and have talks with Leviathan-sama and the Victorious Fighting Buddha. I have always hoped that everyone can turn the situation around and strengthen cooperation, and never let Kyoto be terrorised again."

"Ah, I leave things in your hands, leader of the youkai."

Sensei smiled, shaking hands with Yasaka-san. But suddenly Leviathan-sama placed her hand on top of theirs!

"Ufufu, everyone return for now Afterwards, Yasaka-san, the monkey ojichan and I will enjoy the very interesting Kyoto together "

Leviathan-sama looked very happy. It seemed like she was going to stay for a while in Kyoto and have further talks with the youkai.

After a few pleasantries, everyone got on the bullet train.

On the platform, Kunou waved her hand and called to me.

"Thank you, Ise! Everyone! We will meet again!"

We also waved to Kunou.

With a rushing sound, the bullet train door shut. Though the train had started. Kunou continued waving.

Kyoto, the four days and three nights trip.

From setting off to now, so much had happened in such a short time. Kiyomizu-dera, Ginkaku-ji, Kinkaku-ji, Arashiyama, Nijou Castle... Other than that, there were lots of memories.

Let's come again. To reunite with Kunou and Yasaka-san - Next time let's bring Buchou and everyone -

...Ah. I suddenly thought of something.

"I forgot to ask Yasaka-san to show me her breasts as a reward!"

Damn it! And I worked so hard! So much happened that I forgot! Damn! This must be the Kyoto air messing me up!

"Nooooo! Kyuubi breasts!"

I hung around the door, crying out in regret

* * *

Later at Hyoudou residence

Having returned from Kyoto, we were being lectured by Buchou in one of the rooms of the Hyoudou residence.

We were all kneeling. Asia, Xenovia, Kiba, and who knows why, Irina was also reflecting. Due to travel fatigue, Rossweisse-san had returned to her room to sleep. It seemed like she had consumed a lot of stamina. Being a teacher must be hard work, and combined with her drunken vomiting...

Buchou had her eyes half closed as she interrogated us.

"Why didn't you report to me? Is what I would like to ask, but we did have issues in the Gremory territory. Does Sona know?"

"Yes, yes..."

We explained everything that could be explained. Nevertheless, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan were also angry.

"When I called you, I had hoped you would discuss things with me..."

"...That's right. How could you treat us like that?"

"But, but, everyone came home safe..."

Gasper! You're helping me! What a good junior!

"Oh well, Ise was getting friendly with a new girl there."

Sitting on a chair, Sensei casually added fuel to the fire. What are you trying to do!

"And it's the kyuubi's daughter."

Are you talking about Kunou! Hey hey hey!

"No, it's not like that! Really, Sensei, you're saying it in such a bad way."

"No, just look at Yasaka and you'll know, that girl will surely grow up to be a great busty beauty, right?"

...I imagined Kunou's future appearance. Yes, the breasts would be very large.

"... M-Maybe so. But still! I already said I'm not interested in shorties!"

Smash! I was hit by Koneko-chan!

"Ouch! ...Why...?"

"...You being a perv again."

Is, is that so... I'm sorry for that Koneko-sama...

"Oh well, Rias, Ise's power has also made a giant leap, why don't you cut him some slack."

Sensei finally helped a bit.

Buchou also sighed and nodded.

"That, I am very happy to learn that... But being suddenly summoned to Kyoto, and br-breasts..."

Buchou stammered as her face went red.

It's that incident! It also gave me quite a fright! Everyone else who heard about it couldn't believe it, but thanks to Ddraig's tearful explanations they were finally convinced.

What an unbelievable development! Buchou's breasts returned to normal and stopped glowing. That was such a shock... I didn't know breasts could give off light...

By the way, as for all the people I caused to become molesters, I did help them so that they could return to their normal lives. Everyone, I am truly sorry!

Azazel also said to me:

"Ise, I think your choice of power is great. Your rival, Vali is trying to take Juggernaut's power to the limits, to become a true tyrant, the Heavenly Dragon. Even if you make the same choice as him, it will only proceed like the last time when the Old Maou faction attacked, and be devoured by it. Ise, do not take the path of tyranny but choose the road to royalty. Wishing to become King is the right idea."

The road to royalty, is that so.

After all, if I try to imitate Vali, I will never catch up to him. Let's just go with the current flow for now. Akeno-san seemed to suddenly recall something and clapped her hands.

"By the way, the youkai world has decided to start broadcasting the Oppai Dragon show. Hey Ise-kun, looks like you are going to be even more famous."

"Really! Looks like things are getting out of control... I am having such a surreal feeling."

Xenovia nodded.

"Ise will become the hero of all the children in the world one day. Yes, perhaps your dream to rise above the ranks of commoners will be achieved soon."

I thought deeply about Xenovia's words.

"Is that so? But I don't feel like I am welcomed by the girls... If this continues, I will only be surrounded by kids, not by a harem."

As I thought pessimistically, Sensei went "ah" and remembered something.

"Oh by the way, the House of Phoenix's daughter is going to transfer to Kuou before the cultural festival."

-! Other than Buchou, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan, everyone was surprised!

"Ravel?! Really!"

I asked and Sensei replied.

"Ah yes, looks like she was influenced by Rias and Sona's example, and requested to study in Japan. She should be a first year. The formalities are all complete. The same year as Koneko, eh? But cats and birds don't get along too well... Watching them together will be fun."

"...Whatever."

Koneko-chan seemed displeased. Eh? Koneko-chan hates Ravel? Now that it's mentioned, I have never seen them speaking to each other. As first years, please get along.

"But then, why did she suddenly transfer?"

Sensei gave me a look of despise and stared long and hard at me. What, what are you trying to say with that kind of expression...

"Yes, this is just my guess. Rias will be having a tougher time."

After hearing Sensei's words, not only Buchou, but all the girls' faces were showing complicated expressions.

"Yes.. With this man strange thing always happen..."

Buchou said that with complicated face

"Endure it Rias-oneesama. Developing relations with this guy means endurance. I too have come to understand this recently."

Asia give Buchou pat on back! Hey! Hey! What you two speaking?!

"Irina it must be also hard for you..."

"Yes... I have no choice but to endure now..."

Xenovia and Irina were also softly speaking amongst themselves!

"Rather than endure, I want to attack."

Akeno-san showed a challenging smile!

I r-really don't understand, what are they talking about? Ravel's not a bad girl...

Buchou sighed and gave a wry smile.

"Ok, everyone is back safe. Let's call it a day. I will ask for the details from Onii-sama through Grayfia later."

Ah, Buchou's mood seemed to have improved finally...

"Now then, the school festival is coming up. We have to get serious with preparations. Also-"

Buchou's face was serious as she continued.

"The match against Sairaorg. This is supposed to be the last battle in the youth tournament. We cannot be careless. Let's prepare together."

" " " " " " " "Yes!" " " " " " " "

That's right, the school festival was important, but the match against Sairaorg-san was also crucial.

"Ise-kun, let's spar when we recover. I really felt my incompetence in Kyoto, and hope you will give me strength."

"Yes, Kiba. Let's have simulated battles until the match."

The training with Kiba will start once again.

I really wanted to try this power on that person and see what effect it would have. And let Queen awaken in that state. So much to do. Will the new power be allowed in the Rating Game?

"But then, Buchou and I as well as everyone else will surely win!"

I expressed my determination once again.

We must defeat Sairaorg-san! Nothing short of victory!

* * *

Later

"I see... So you unlock your Touki... It faster than I thought..."

Right now I was on Jin-sensei cottage. As always the location was secret and I got teleported by Otonashi-san to come here...

"Yes! I can wear Touki now! See!"

I summon Touki then my whole body covered by light green aura! I also can feel the power from my Touki!

Sensei also see me with smile and he have proud expression!

"I see... You did great Ise... Now let train to make that Touki more strong... As you can see Touki is basen on life force energy.. Your life force is weak due to Juggernaut Drive and you only can wear Touki now due to Honjo inside your Boosted Gear..."

Jin-sensei said with serious face and I nodded. Due to Juggernaut Drive my lifespan is been cutted so much! Even Jin-sensei can't heal it! Somehow when Kai fight me in Juggernaut Drive state he manage to calm the hatred inside Boosted Gear and restore some of my lifespan

Oh right! I almost forgot!

"Sensei, the First Gen Sun Wukong said "Hi" to you..."

Jin-sense blinked for moment before surprise face appear and he let out chuckle. He inhale his pipe for moment then exhale it

"I see you meet Shodai Sun Wukong... I also had meet him before long time ago... Hw is he?"

"Strong and kicking ass..."

I can't help but said what in my thought bluntly! I mean he just beat the whole Hero Faction member with easy! We fight with our might but we still lose! Then he come and beat everyone like a children!

"Hahaha! Of course! Don't you know he able to travel 33,554mi in one somersault? He also master of Senjutsu and Youjutsu! Not even your brother or me able to beat him in Senjutsu!"

W-W-W-Whaaaaaat?! 33,554mi?! That far?! Hueeee! How could it be?! I-I knew he good in Senjutsu since he able to restore my energy with single tap of his staff! But to travel that far only in one somersault?!

"Yes... He is very good... Shodai Shinzu no Senshi (The first Nature Warrior) is the only human who can match him in Senjutsu and it take his whole life to be on par with him... Anyway... Let's training.. Use that Touki of yours and give me 200 punch and kick..."

"Yes!"

Jin staring at Ise who start to kick and punch the air. He can't help but little proud seeing his student manage to use Touki in short time.. Though the Touki still weak and maybe only can destroy boulder but it still good. But his face turn into scowl when he remember his other student

'At this rate the battle between Kai and Ise will come soon... If Kai hear about this then there no doubt he will launch his plan... Ise I hope you have good plan to bring Kai down without killing him... And trust me, capturing someone is harder than killing...' Jin thought with grim

* * *

With Outlaws, at Vali room

"And that's it. My report is done. Vali-sama." Le Fay said

"Ah thanks, Le Fay. Thank you for luring the first generation Sun Wukong and the Jade Dragon to that dimension. How's Hyoudou Issei?" Vali asked

"I am very touched to meet the greatly anticipated Chichiryutei-san!" Le Fay answered with twinkle stars on her eyes and Vali can't help but sweatdrop

"...Is that so. Yes, great." Vali said in puzzle tone since he unsure how to respond Le Fay enthusias 'How Kai handle her and Ophis is beyond my thought...' Vali sweatdropped as he recall Le Fay and Ophis bickering

"One more thing. First Gen-sama seems to be looking for Vali-sama and Bikou." Le Fay said as she remember the First Gen that after them

"I'm not surprise somehow, just like Kai said, we may run into them soon. To completely shake the First Gen off our backs will be very hard... Even by help of Kai and Kuroka to erase our presence... But hidden in the depths of the Sacred Gear, Hyoudou Issei has begun contact with the past possessors." Vali said as he start to mumble about Ise under his breath

"Vali-sama?" Le Fay asked clearly not understand

"Persuading others by words is not my style. I will take the greater challenge of dominating the past possessors, it is more interesting that way. Cao Cao, if you want to defeat us you'd better do it while it's still possible... Before I and Ise completely surpass your powers." Vali said with determination

Booom!

"What was that?!" Le Fay asked in surprise as she snap her head to the explosion direction. Vali merely calm and didn't bother to worry since he knew what is that

"Ah... It just-" before Vali able to finish a familiar voice echoed

"WHO DROP THAT BONE?!"

"SORRY BOSS! I TRIPPED AND LOSS FOCUS!"

"WELL THEN MAKE SURE THAT NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! WE HAVE TO FINISH THIS THING IN ONE DAY!"

"Is that Kai?" Le Fay asked and Vali nodded "What he doing in backyard?"

"Well, why don't you just check it? You may go if you wish.." Vali suggested and Le Fay blinked

"Very well then..." Le Fay said as she turn and leave. Vali let out deep sigh seeing this

**(*sob*... Chichiryutei... *sob*...)** Albion sobbed in Vali head and Vali facepalmed. Great now he have to hear Albion again, since Kai is working now he can't ask his help which mean he have to handle it alone

Damn it!

* * *

With Kai in backyard

I was with 50 of my clones, working to build the ship... I already done one-third of it. My plan was to finish this in one day but it seem will be taking 2 or 3 days... If only I can use Mokuton (Wood Release), it will be more easy

"Kai!"

I blinked before me and my whole clones turn to see Le Fay approaching us. She already home?!

[Hello, welcome home!] We all chorused at the same time

"Wow! It so cool!" She said in enthusias manner then turn to me with starry eyes "What are you building?" Le Fay asked. I jumped from the top of ship then landed in front of her with soft thud

"I build our new base..." I answered as I turn and see our ship

Hmm it measure was 50M long with 25M height... I just done build it skeleton, I also manage to install the lacrima that been used as energy source

The lacrima was created using magical energy.. I manage to create it from the device of Senjutsu that I finally able to complete.. Using that device, I manipulate the nature energy and use it as energy source... *sigh* I'm not mechanical person and building thing like this is not my skill

But I manage to learn how to make one thanks for data of Grigori... I also manage to create few cannon and put it to the ship...

"Our new base?! You mean we will live in that ship from now on?!" She asked in surprise and I nodded

"We decide that it will be more effective if we have moving base rather than like this one... This ship will be done in tomorrow or 2 days again..." I answered

"But why we moving?" She asked and I sighed

"Yesterday we got visit by Hades and-" I began to tell her yesterday event and by end of story Le Fay hummed

"I see... But doesn't this thing is too big? It will pull many attention." Le Fay asked and I nodded

"Correct but thanks for the device I made we will able to erase our presence very complete that. Not even First Gen able to track us.. With our device that able to manipulate Senjutsu, all we need is put invisible barrier.. And also defense one..." I finished with sigh, there still so many to make.. I also need to work more.. Argh! I wish I can use Mokuton! I can create the base with easy then just need to molt the material to it!

"You working alone? How about Bikou-sama and the other?" Le Fay asked in shock

"They don't know how to build it, beside I can work alone. Me and my clones are more than enough... Though it will be troublesome, since you here Le Fay can you make dinner for tonight? I have work to do.." I said and she nodded

"Yes Kai. But you have to rest too! You can't keep working.." She lectured and I smile a bit

"Sure I will... By the way how your mission?" I asked

"Well, it goes smooth! Saphire-kun help a lot! He even freeze many members of Hero Faction, and also I manage to meet the famous Chichiryutei-san! I even shaking hand with him!" Le Fay said with starry eyes like fan girls and I sweatdropped

"Is that so... Great then... How my big brother anyway?" I asked

"Well.. He seem fine but I hear Vali-sama muttered about Chichiryutei-san make contact with past possessor of Boosted Gear..." Le Fay said in puzzled tone as she seem not understand about it

I blinked. Is that so? Then it great which mean Nii-san must be get stronger.. I need to talk to Azazel, if he already strong enough then its time to launch my plan...

"What Vali-sama mean by past possessor?" Le Fay asked me

"Well, you see.. Inside Boosted Gear there also soul of past Sekiryuutei, unfortunately many of those souls are the souls who dead because succumb to Ddraig power... In order to gain true power of Sekiryuutei Nii-san have to communicate with those past possessor which is hard considering those souls are corrupted one.." I explained shortly since I actually also not understand but at least I get the summary

Le Fay taking a thinking pose while hummed something that I found very cute and it take a lot of me to not glomp her now while yelling 'KAWAI!'. Damn blonde and their cuteness *sigh*

"I understand, so it mean if Vali-sama manage to talk with the past possessor of Divine Dividing he also going to master Albion-sama power..." She said and I nodded

"Yes you can say so..." I said with usual stoic face and Le Fay nodded back with big smile

For moment I flinched when seeing her smile, it almost same like Asia... Why the hell I start to thinking like this?! Is it because I start to think to distance myself from them?!

Ughh looks like when I realize my feeling it getting more harder to distance myself..

"Oh where Ophis-sama? She usually stay with you.." Le Fay asked

"Well, Ojou-chan playing game in my room... Hopefully the material that I drop didn't bother her in playing..." I muttered the last part, I don't want to see Ophis who angry like 2 days ago. It fucking fricking scary!

"I never see Ophis-sama angry but if it made Vali-sama afraid then it must be pretty scary..." Le Fay said with shudder and I nodded

"Trust me... You better never bother her when she playing game..." I said with slight of fear

'Yes but that doesn't mean I will let her have you! I see you first!' Le Fay thought with pout inwardly "Ne, ne, how Fenrir-chan doing?" She asked

Yes Fenrir is one of our member now, he have strange personality, maybe it because he are raised to be weapon. I often spend time with him when Le Fay gone or together with Le Fay playing with Fenrir

The Genjutsu that Madara plant to Fenrir head is work to make the wolf see us in different way.. Madara erase the thought that Fenrir is only a weapon, and make he aware that he also living being and have intelligence like human.

Just like Excalibur Ruler, in time that genjutsu will lose and eventually make Fenrir become fulled subjugated to us.

"Fenrir doing fine... I keep feed him like what you say..." I answered and Le Fay smiled, I actually find it little strange seeing beast that on par with Heavenly Dragon treated as a pet by little girl

"Good! I can't wait to see him! Where is he?!" She asked and I pull out teleportation card

"I place him in secret garden that I make for Saphiron and Gogmagog, this card will teleport you to there but-" Before I able to finish Le Fay immediately lunged at me attempting to take the card but I move my hand more high so she can't take it. She really childish sometime

Unfortunately she seem more heavy than I thought in result when she lunged and hit me we fall to the ground causing she on my top with... Awkward position

Her face is close, our nose touching, and her still growing chest pressed against mine make me blinked inwardly since it bigger than Koneko who are older than her

I can smell and feel her breathe from her nose and blush almost appear on my face, keyword almost. And if it appear I blame the hormone! Fortunately I able to hold it but Le Fay not as she blushing when realize our closeness

My eyes twitched, does Great Red playing fate with me?! Why the hell something like this always happen?!

"K-Kai... Ah... Ah.. I-I-" Le Fay began to sputtered random thing but I merely sighed

"Would you stand please?" I asked with closed eyes and Le Fay "EEP"ed before jump and stand with blush "Now, you can't meet with Fenrir. Go to bathroom and clean yourself then go to rest you just finish your mission. After that I will give you this teleportation card.." I said as I stand and brush off the dust on my cloth and she nod before dash away due to embarrassing

I let out sigh and rub my temple though there little smile on my face. I won't admit it but talk with Le Fay relieve some of my stress.. Her playful manner is fun to watch sometime not to mention its fun to tease her and see she blushing like that

I then notice someone watching me so I turn around. Only to sweatdropped seeing all my clones staring at me. My eyes twitched, they maybe my clones but some of them act more like Nii-san than me. How did that happen is beyond my thinking, I then give them stern look

"What you looking at?! GET BACK TO WORK!" I barked and they all resume their work immediately. Damn clones and their own personality

* * *

That night (Third Person POV)

We found our blonde little magician in kitchen, cooking dinner for Outlaws member

* * *

s. Usually she always with Kai cooking though sometime Kai prohibit her to help him in kitchen saying that it was his job

"Hmm... I wonder what I should make for dinner..." She muttered aloud before opening the fridge and took a look inside it

She literally surprise to see the ingredients are complete and full. It looks like Kai already do shopping before he build that ship, competence as always..

But then she blinked...

It been hours Kai work and according to Vali-sama, Kai had work since breakfast, which mean he didn't rest from morning until now! He overwork himself!

She pouted thinking this! She already miss few days with Kai and she want to spent time with him! Who know Ophis-sama make a bold move toward him! The Dragon God already sleep at same room and spend more time with Kai than her! If this keep going Kai won't notice her! Even when she fall to top of him today Kai didn't even blush or bother to see her! He just brush her off like a child!

She need to act more forward!

But she too embarrassing!

Shooking her head, she decide to think about it later. For now she have to go to backyard and ask Kai to take a break! And maybe spending time more with him... She blush at that thought before walking to backyard

She then found a dozens of Kais who working on ship, some of them levitate giant thing using Telekinesis, other reading the blueprint while talking with other clones, another one knocking the giant ship skeleton as if testing it solidness, and also there many clones who using magic to add the defense on the material

"Kai!" She called and all of Kais turn to her

"Yes?" One of them greeted

"What you want to eat for dinner?" She asked and Kai scowled

"I can make dinner my own.. I need to finish this ship, if I can finish it today it will be better..." Kai answered 'Not to mention I also want to find out more about Nii-san trip in Kyoto, I have to contact Azazel...' He thought with sigh

He actually a damn tired! But if he can finish it today then it will be better to finish it now and relax later... Well he also need to give tour to everyone after it done too... Ahh fuck it! He really busy!

Le Fay scowled hearing this, she didn't like it "You can't overwork yourself! You also need to rest, I heard few days ago you almost sick!"

"I'm perfectly fine, that time I tired because some accident on Lab. I will be fine now.." Kai replied calmly and it true, he found out few days ago he got anemic due to use many of his blood as experiment to create device that manipulate Senjutsu resulting he more tired than usual

"No you don't!" Le Fay insisted with cute glare "You have to take care of yourself! You always push yourself like this!"

Kai hearing this hardened his stare, he actually happy Le Fay care for him but he also remember his conversation with Arthur

"Le Fay..." He said in stern tone "I know you care about me, but I'm fine... I know my limit-"

"No you don't!" Le Fay interjected make Kai narrowed his eyes and his Sharingan flare to live make Le Fay flinched 'What happen to you Kai? Are you mad at me?'

Kai about to scold Le Fay but he froze for second when see Le Fay flinched face. He tightened his jaw slightly and growl inwardly

'Maybe... I can handle it in adult way, lately I become more emo and brooding... I need to lighten up a bit.. There must be way to distance myself without hurting them too much...' Kai thought as he close his eyes and sighed, he open it and reveal his usual raven eyes and softened his face a bit "I'm sorry for snapped Le Fay... But I really fine..." He said with softened town

"But... You need to rest! You can sick if you keep work!" Le Fay said with sad face and Kai sighed again

"Very well... If you insist then you can make some curry tonight..." Kai said and Le Fay smiled

"If you say so then!" Le Fay beamed brightly and Kai inwardly smiled seeing this though outside he maintain his stoic face

"Now could you leave me? I still need to finish this ship.." Kai said and Le Fay frown for moment which Kai notice. Kai remove Le Fay hat and give pat to her head make the magician girl lift up to see Kai face "Thank you..." Kai smile a bit and Le Fay blushed

She happy to see her lover-err I mean crush is smile. Among member of Outlaws Kai only often smile to Ophis for some reason and always being stoic even when he with Vali

"Your welcome!" Le Fay exclaimed with bright smile and pink hue on her cheeks, Kai nodded in satisfaction. At least he manage to decrease the affection he show to her and not become brooding emo

He blame Madara for that...

Damn Uchiha and their brooding act...

**"You also Uchiha moron.."** Madara deadpanned

'Shut up!' Kai growled to the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin before turn to Le Fay "Aren't you going to make food now? You better make for everyone first then me since it won't be fair if you make one for me first..."

"Ah? Right! I will make it now! Don't overwork yourself!" Le Fay said as she gone back to house leaving Kai who gone back to work

As she arrive she greeted by everyone who waiting on dining room

"Ara? Kai didn't join us?" Bikou asked

"No. He said there big chance he will able to finish this ship next morning if he keep work..." Le Fay sighed and everyone scowled even Vali

"That man really..." Vali muttered with sigh

"Hey, hey! Vali you said the ship will be finished at least in week right? Then why did Kai finish it in 3 days?" Bikou asked to Vali

"Indeed... You didn't tell him to push himself aren't you?" Arthur also asked with narrowed eyes

"Of course not! I give him time at least 1 week but he just too stubborn and try to finish it with quick... That man really didn't know how to lighten up..." Vali said with frown, he not that sadist to make someone create giant ship in 3 days!

"Nya! Kai-chan is always like that.." Kuroka also frowned as she recall her surrogate brother antic "You should scold him Ophis-chan!"

Ophis tilted her head in confusion "Why? Isn't it good if Kai finish his job with fast? The faster it done the better it is right?" Kai always taught her like that

"Yes.. But if he overworking himself he will sick!" Le Fay said with frown and Ophis scowled a bit hearing this

"I will scold him later..." Ophis said as she didn't want Kai sick again

"Well let's eat for now... We will talk about Kai later.." Vali said as they began to eat

* * *

Next morning (Kai POV)

Ughh... My head is hurt... It seem my clones just dispel themselves last night when I sleep... Man I really need to sleep more...

...

WAIT!

Why the hell I'm sleeping?! I must be collapse because exhausted after eat! Fucking bitch!

I jump out from the ground and slowly open my eyes then shook my head for moment. I turn my head and quickly dumbfounded

The ship...

The ship are done!

"Wha... How... Who.. When.." I sputtered random thing.. If I recall I just finish three-fifth of it last night! How could now completely finish?!

"Yo! You wake up Butler-san?"

I turn and see every members of Outlaws standing in front of me

"You guys! What are you doing?!" I asked

"Well, we finish the ship when you sleep.. What else you think?!" Bikou retorted make me blinked and turn to Vali

"Don't worry, we work according to blueprint and I already test it, nothing is wrong..." Vali reassured

"Nya! Its true! We already check it 4 times!" Kuroka added and Le Fay nodded behind her

"Now why don't you give us tour to this ship?" Arthur asked me

I hearing this can't help but slowly have smile... They are good people... And good friends...

"Very well... Let's begin our tour.." I chuckle as they nodded and we start to walk

"Kai not sick?" Ophis asked me and I shook my head

"No... Thanks to you all.." I smiled and Ophis smile a bit

"I'm glad Kai fine..." She said before her face back to emotionless "But I not like it when you overwork yourself..." She hissed with her snakes rising behind her and glare to me

I gulped seeing this and can't help but feel my skin became pale

Ah shit...

* * *

At Cao Cao place

"The Kyoto project failed, but another plan is under adjustment. You will see it soon, Cao Cao." Sig reported

"Is that so? Good. Siegfried." Cao Cao nodded in satisfaction

"According to the plan, I will take one of these. Cao Cao are you going to use it?" Sig asked

"This spear is enough for me." Cao Cao answered as he tap True Longinus

"How's the eye wounded by the Sekiryuutei?" The demonic sword user asked as he glance to Cao Cao eye

"...No good, it can't be used any more. Hoho, he really got me this time." Cao Cao sighed as he place his hand to his missing eye

"What made you carry phoenix tears and not use them... Then let's prepare a replacement. Are you going to make him pay for the eye?" Sig asked as he sure Cao Cao will mad about this and the fact he about use Truth Idea is not a joke but to his surprise Cao Cao shook his head

"Of course not. I'm not some third rate villain. This is a valuable lesson. The wound on the eye is a reminder. To me, Hyoudou Kai, Hyoudou Issei and Vali are the best Heavenly Dragons and best foe. What joy." Cao Cao chuckled

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Cao Cao said and the door opened reveal Jeanne who hold some box

"Cao Cao! I found this box in front of our base this morning!" Jeanne said and Cao Cao blinked

"What inside it? And from who?" Cao Cao asked with curious

"I can't open it somehow, it seem it need large amount of holy energy and mine not strong enough. Maybe using True Longinus you can open it..." Jeanne said and Cao Cao blinked before he slowly stand

"Be careful Cao Cao, it could be trap..." Sig warned

"Well... According to the scanner there nothing wrong with this box except there faint magic inside it but it very faint and not seem dangerous..." Jeanne reported and Cao Cao hummed before he rise True Longinus

"If what you say true then, let's check it!" Cao Cao said as he thrust True Longinus to the box and it immediately glowing in light, blinding everyone

When they open their eyes, they shocked to find themselves now in some beach with sunset. Suddenly a blur appear and Hyoudou Kai figure appear

"Hello Cao Cao, this is one of my device.. It cast illusion the moment you open it.. And here is thing I want to show you.." Think this as payment for pointing our location to Hades... Kai said as he suddenly blur and gone again before anyone can ask

Suddenly in front of 3 members of Hero Faction a green mist appear and materialized into 2 person who wearing green spandex with thick eyebrow and bowl haircut make everyone dumbfounded

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

To Cao Cao horror the two men embraced each other with tears streaming on their faces and wave soaring behind them complete with sunset

""MY EYES!"" Sig and Cao Cao exclaimed as they feel their eyes burned seeing the scene. It so wrong to see 2 muscle man is hugging each other like that!

Meanwhile the blonde swordwoman reaction is different

"What a manly scene!" Jeanne exclaimed with sparkle eyes

Yep she sure are strange one

* * *

"Chichigami?"

[Surprise isn't it? Heck! Even I also surprised! Apparently he make contact with God from another world just like you yesterday when Akeno and Barakiel have another fight..]

"...You joking right? I mean what the hell?! God of Breast?! What next?! God of Butt or God of Pussy?!"

[Believe me Kai... Even I found myself shocked... I mean what the hell is Chichigami?! That boy surely strange, your brother is enigma you know...]

"...To... To think God of Breast from another world... Make contact with him... Just how pervert are you Nii-san?" Kai said with desperate and frustate tone

[Hahaha! Come on Kai don't be like that! Its very rare thing you know!] Azazel laughed

"Rare my ass! What the hell is God of Breast?! God of Sex or Lust maybe I can tolerance but God of Breast?!" Kai yelled as he lose his cool and become shocked and Azazel laugh more hearing Kai reply

[Hahaha! Anyway but with this you two are more alike isn't it?] Azazel asked make Kai blinked

"Please explain..." Kai demanded

[Well, you have God from different world sealed inside you while Ise make contact with unknown God.. This mean both of you make contact with God from another world...] Azazel pointed and Kai hummed

"True what you say... But my God is normaler than him..." Kai deadpanned "Anyway... I want you to began my plan..."

[!? So soon?! You sure?! I mean aren't you going too fast?!] Azazel asked in shock

"No... Nii-san already strong enough... Its time for me to pay my sin... With his state and power he will able to hold his ground against full power Vali though not for long..." Kai muttered with bitter smile and Azazel face turn to grim

[You sure? I mean why don't see him fighting against Sairarog Bael first? Surely you want to watch their battle right?] Azazel said as he trying to postpone Kai plan to kill himself since he still can't let this boy just dead like that

And it work as Kai seem thinking for moment

"I guess you make a point... This is last test... I want to see Nii-san fight Sairaorg-san first then before decided..."

[Good... Don't worry I will prepare everything after they done...]

"Thank you Azazel... If that's all then I will excuse myself.."

[I don't want to take thanks for helping someone to dig their own grave...] Azazel said with bitter face

"Regardless I still going to say thank you... See you later Azazel..." Kai said and Azazel nodded before the monitor blur away and he sighed

"Soon Nii-san... Soon our battle will come..." Kai muttered with sad smile

* * *

**Done! Hahaha! So this is aftermath of Kyoto Arc and another activity in Outlaws.. We have Le Fay/Kai moment in here!**

**And also the time for Kai final battle against Ise is drawing near! Hahaha! What will everyone do?! Will Vali and the other prevent Kai to go to his dead?!**

**And don't forget Madara! He seem quite lately! What he planning?! Fufufu so many mystery!**

**Oh an**d** if you guy**s** can. Coul**d** you give goo**d** name for Outlaw**s ****ship?****

**Next chapter will begin of new arc and this time we will focus at Kai for moment!**

**Please read, review, favorite and follow!**

**Ja Ne! **


	36. Bonds with Outlaws

**Chapter 35. Bonds with Outlaws**

* * *

Kai POV

"As you can see, this ship contain 6 floor, 4 basement and 1 top floor in roof... The first floor consist, living room, dining room, guest room, playing room, and kitchen... The second floor, consist, meeting room the place where we talk now, Vali office, my Lab, communicator room, pilot room and my room. The third floor consist, Kuroka and Le Fay room, Le Fay library book and teleportation room..." I explained

Currently we, Outlaws members are doing another meeting to explain our ship anatomy. Our ship currently is in middle of Amazon forest where anyone won't bother it.. Animal and the other will stay away from us due to invisible barrier that this ship radiate.. If there something that come near us, the barrier radar that I placed will alert us

The other reason why I use Amazon forest is because this ship is worked using Nature Energy.. And this thick forest provide good energy source.. Right now it charged it energy and ready to leave whenever we want..

Our ship is filled with more than 40 rooms, more than halves is machine rooms in order to fix this ship.. Of course there also weapon room which contain control for weapon in this ship

The cannon in this ship can do Satan level attack, I create it from data of Old Satan faction along with Grigori technology.. The research data from Old Satan faction are very useful.. I manage to steal so much data due to it faction now in chaos and Shalba still in coma..

"The fourth floor consist, the other male rooms and storage room. The fifth and sixth is machine room and elevator that will send us to the roof, there pool outdoor above the roof and also garden if you guys like. The first basement is full of training rooms.. The second basement consist, indoor pool, hot spring, theater room, snack place, bar and other place for relax.. While the third and fourth basement is room that control weapon.. The common details is on the folder that I give to you.. Are there any question?" I asked and Vali rise his hand

"You said common details? Are there something you hide from us?" He asked and I smirk a bit

"I build few secret rooms in here before you able to finish this ship... And no, I won't tell you all.. All those room have their own special... You have to find it by yourself if you want.." I chuckled and Vali eyes twitched in annoyance

"Hahaha! Who care about that?! This ship is pretty badass! We didn't need to travel using feet anymore or teleport our base! Its boring to see our base teleported each time..." Bikou said and I agree. Me and Kuroka always using Space Manipulation to move our former house but we can't teleport it so far so we have to keep teleported it again and again until we far enough... And it troublesome... Really...

"Oh almost forgot! Near in training room, there stimulation room where you guys can train to drive this ship.. As you can see only me and Vali who can drive this ship but just in case, I want you all to learn how to drive this ship..." I said and Vali nodded in agreement

"You mean we can drive this thing?!" Bikou asked eagerly, Kuroka and Le Fay also seem interested on that

"Yes.. But use the stimulation... Not the real one.. There 6 stimulation rooms..." I answered before turn to Le Fay "Le Fay, I have something for you to give to Fenrir..." I said as I pull out some silver collar "This is my new device.. As you can see Fenrir are too large for staying in ship.. Using this it will compress his power and his size will be reduced... I already make it to recognize your magic signature, only you and me who able to remove this collar..." I throw the collar and it skidded in table, making it way to Le Fay who take it

"Thanks!" She smiled

"Alright! If there nothing to talk!" Vali clap his hands but Arthur rise his hand "Yes Arthur?"

"This ship... Aren't we suppose to give it name?" Arthur suggested and we blinked.. That's right... But what good name for ship?

"That's... Quite true... Alright any idea for the name?" Vali asked

"Hakuneko (White Cat)?" Kuroka suggested

"This ship not looks like cat, Kuroka.." Vali denied

"The Outsiders?" Arthur asked and Vali stroke his chin for moments

"No.. While it not bad but its not fitting for ship.." Vali declined

"Banana Boat?" Bikou suggested and my eyes twitched. What the fuck?!

"Denied!" Vali rejected with twitched eyebrow

"Star Trooper?" Le Fay said

"Too long.. And what is Star Trooper anyway?!" Vali asked with twitched eyes

"Movie name?" Le Fay said sheepishly and we all rolled our eyes

"That's lame! How about Bikou-sama great battleship?!" Bikou yelled

"Denied!" We all chorused immediately with deadpan face

"I rather use the Great Kuroka Battalion rather than that name Nya!" Kuroka said with snort and Bikou glare to her

"That even more lame! Great Kuroka?! Please!" Bikou said in mocked tone and Kuroka glare back to him

"At least it not name of game in amusement park.." Kuroka said sarcastically and Bikou had tick mark on his forehead

"Better than cat! Did you see any part of our ship that resemble cat you big breasted woman? Oh I forget all your brain gone to that boobs..." Bikou retorted and Kuroka growled

"Well you just jealous of my awesomeness body that make every guy envy! Unlike you who not popular monkey boy!" Kuroka said as she moved her chest make Le Fay blush and glance to her breast

'Its too small...' She mentally cried anime tears, if only she got bigger breast Kai will notice her!

I let out sigh seeing Kuroka and Bikou start to bickering. Seriously these two always fighting whenever they have chance and Vali also let out sigh and grumble something under his breath

"Enough!" Vali barked make Kuroka and Bikou glared before turned away from each other with "hmph!". Vali rolled his eyes then turned to me

"Have opinion Kai?" He asked and I hummed... What good name for ship eh? Let see what famous ship I know...

Black Pearl? Lol, this is white... Aurora? Too girly and too common...

Ah.. This will suit well...

"Survivor..." I said and everyone blinked "Our ship is made to escape and bring us to safety place from our enemy... Sure it can be used as weapon but it purpose is to flee and survive right?"

Everyone blinked hearing this and seem pondered about it

"An interesting name. It simple yet have meaning..." Arthur spoke first

"I agree with Onii-sama..." Le Fay said

"Well.. That's not bad name..." Bikou added while ruffle his hair

"I agree, its good name Nya!" Kuroka chirped with happy smile and Vali look to everyone then back to me and nod

"Then it decided... Survivor... The name of our ship..." Vali said in authority tone and we all nodded

"Party to celebrate born of Survivor!" Bikou said immediately with fist on air

"This time I agree! We need to celebrate!" Kuroka also said with happy tone

"Well... For once, why not?" Arthur asked with slight smile

"Agree.. We never have something like this..." Le Fay said with her smiley face and I let out sigh

I actually not support this but... I doubt Vali will reject the idea

"Very well... I already buy extra food, so why not? Yes I agree how about you Vali?" I asked and Vali stare at me for moment before turn to everyone with soft sigh

"8.00PM at Bar... Bring some beer and sake Kai..." Vali said with smirk and I chuckled

"Leave it to me.." I said make Bikou, Le Fay and Kuroka cheered in happy, Arthur and Vali smiled a bit while I merely shook my head in amusement

Though I oppose the idea to wasting time like this but... Well for once, relax like this is fine for health...

"Very well everyone!" Vali clap his hands to caught our attention "If there nothing more to talk..." He glance to me and I nodded "Then you all dismissed..." He finished and we all scatter "One moment Kai..."

I stopped in track then turned to him "Yes?"

"I need your help..." Vali said and I narrowed my eyes

"What is it?" I asked

"You can enter someone consciousness right?" Vali asked and I nodded

"Yes, what's wrong with it?"

Vali seem hesitate to say it, I can tell from his mouth that twitched and his finger also shaking slightly

"I... Need your... Help in using Juggernaut Drive.." He said in low tone and I blinked once, twice

My ear didn't fail me right?

"Excuse me Vali did I just hear you ask me to help you in training? It seem I need to take break... I must be got fever..." I said as I scratch my ear. Surely I hear it wrong, I mean in training Vali NEVER ever ASK someone help! Sparring? Maybe but training is another case..

Vali meanwhile scowled and his eyes twitched seeing my response and he sighed

"No Kai, you didn't got fever. I do ASK you to HELP me in training.." Vali said and I stare at him for moment and active my Sharingan to "No Kai, I'm not illusion neither I'm a fake!" He growled and my lips twitched upward into smirk

"Well, I have to check just in case aren't I?" I smirked, clearly amused seeing the prideful Vali Lucifer like this

Vali groaned and mumble something under his breath make me chuckle

"Let's go to training room..." I said and he nodded

* * *

Training room

"So... I entering your mind then we go talk to the consciousness of past Hakuryuukou inside Divine Dividing?" I asked and Vali nodded

Both of us currently sit in lotus position, we covered by yellow barrier that cover us just in case if something happen

"Yes.. The device here... The barrier strong right?" He asked and I scoffed

"You not need to worry. This barrier will able to hold down ultimate class attack... Well maybe won't be able to hold Juggernaut Drive.. But at least enough to alert everyone and hold you for moment.." I said and Vali nodded in satisfaction "So... Let's meet them shall we?"

"Yes..." Vali said and my eyes morphed into crimson with black pupil and black ring with 3 tomoe swirl around it. I then stare at Vali eyes and I enter his consciousness

* * *

Vali mindscape

The first time I see after I open my eyes again was white room.. And entire white space... I tilted my head and see there various room... 4 rooms perhaps

I then walk to the door in my right that the nearest to me and I open it

When I peek inside the room was filled with some grassy field and there also few mountains. I then turn and see there a giant cave, and suddenly from it a large western white dragon with blue eyes and two gold horns on his head come out...

**(So you have come Kai?)** The Dragon boomed and I realize who is it

"Albion-sama..." I greeted and Albion nodded

**(Not need to be formal kid... You are one of my favorite brats...)** Albion chuckled to me but I shook my head

"Like Ddraig-sama, you are being that legendary and hold important figure in this world. It just right for me to show you proper respect..." I said in honest tone and its true. I always shows proper attitude toward beings that deserve respect

Albion seem surprised seeing this and I swear I see him smile even if it only slightly

**(Suit yourself then...)** Albion said with calm tone and I nod before turn around and see a massive gate inside this room, the gate maybe can fill Albion **(That room connected to the consciousness of past Hakuryuukou... Vali will be here soon...)** He said as he noted my gaze to the room

And soon after he saying that the door behind me open, revealed Vali

"So you here... Let get this over with..." Vali said and I nodded before we entering the gate that opened slowly

When I enter the first thing I see is another white space much similar like the first time I see when I come and in middle of it there giant table like conference table with many peoples who have blank faces sit on chairs, staring at us

"So.. This is those past possessor huh?" I asked to Vali who nodded "What you need me for then?"

"You can calm the raging Hyoudou Issei in Juggernaut Drive.. I bet you can use the same method to me just in case if I gone berserk... So I want you to take action and calm me down.." Vali said and I nodded as I watching Vali step forward

"Gentleman's.. I'm not one who type of talk.. But I need your help in order to gain the perfection of Juggernaut Drive..." Vali spoke in good manner

However the past possessor merely turn to Vali and creepy smile formed on their faces

"Juggernaut Drive..."

"Juggernaut Drive is the only solution..."

"Its the true perfection..."

"Yes, that's the only solution..."

"That man is seeking it.."

The past Hakuryuukou got up from the chairs and showed creepy smiles while covered in black aura. I narrowed my eyes seeing this, I can feel what that black aura

Grudge, pain, hatred, greed... I can feel it radiate from them and it spreaded to Vali. Vali have wide eyes slowly and his whole body start to shaking then black aura radiated from him!

I about to step forward but Albion glance to me with sharp eyes, and I can tell the meaning of that glare

Dooooon!

Suddenly a white aura explode from Vali body and his body back to calm. The white aura destroy all black aura and Vali smirked

"Since you all seems not type who like to talk... Why don't we settle this with fist?" Vali asked as suddenly white dragon wing extended from his back

**(Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!)**

"You know... Vali and Ise are more similar than we thought..." I said to Albion who watching Vali. Albion turn to me and I clearly can see horror in his face "No! No! Albion-sama not fetish about breast or something else!" I said quickly while waving my hand! I don't want to see he crying and hear his whine now!

Albion seemed calm down and stare at me with interest on his face

**(What is it?)**

I turn my gaze to Vali who now start to fighting the past Hakuryuukou who also entering Balance Breaker, however instead white, their armor is black, their eyes glowing red instead yellow along with their wing are

"They solving problem with their fist..." I smiled a bit when recall Nii-san experience in past

**(Well... You also similar to your brother and Vali more than I thought...)** Albion said which make me turn to him with surprise face

"And what is it?"

**(You attract people to get close to you...)** He said with smirk and I blinked, clearly not understand. Albion seem notice my confuse he continued **(I knew Vali since he born... And he won't ask someone help to master my power... It was private matter, sure he will ask help to test it on someone or spar.. But to gain it? No... You should knew you are one of important people to him..)**

I can't help but shocked hearing this. Now if I think again, other than Ophis and Le Fay, Vali are another person that very close to me

* * *

**Flashback**

"Kai, how the meeting with Satan faction?" Vali asked me

"The meeting goes fine.. Though some of them really bold to make demand to Ojou-chan, but I manage to show them who the man in control..." I said and Vali blinked

"You threatened Satan faction?" He said and seem surprised

"Yes... While I did not harbor any ill feeling to them with exception for Diodora but I won't let them bad mouthed you and Ojou-sama.. You two are the one who help me and solve my problem with Cao Cao..." I said in sincere tone and Vali narrowed his eyes before smirked

"You know what? I think I like guys like you..." He smirked and I smirk back

"Thank you Vali-sama..." I said and he wave his hand

"Just Vali will be fine..." He said before leaving

**Flashback end**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Nya! Sushi!" Kuroka growled

"No! We have eat that few days ago! I want Korean cuisine!" Bikou growl back

"Its always been like this..." Arthur sighed as I also shook my head though I found it funny actually. I then glance to Vali who have displeased face

I blinked... Now I think about it Vali never talk much about what he want to eat just like Le Fay...

Well... Making food for him will be good... He said he had eat japanese cuisine a lot right? Well maybe a western one will do fine...

"We will eat steak today..." I cut them make they turned to me

"EH?!" Bikou and Kuroka asked in shock and I held my hand above before they able to protest

"That's my decision..." I said as I gone to kitchen leaving Kuroka and Bikou who pouted

Vali staring at Kai who leave to kitchen for moment before he sighed but his lips is twitched upward for moment

**Flashback end**

* * *

**Flashback**

"So Cao Cao put us under surveilance huh?" Vali asked and I nodded

"Indeed.. I found Georg and Sig who spying on us when we fight Loki..." I reported and Vali eyes twitched he clearly not like this

"That man have a nerve..." He growled and I rolled my eyes

"It shouldn't be surprise.. Seeing his goal, it just matter of time before he turn his spear to us.." I said and Vali nodded

"So... What your opinion about this?" He asked me and I hummed

"Going all out war against him won't be good... He are dangerous... If we want to repay him then we need to show him proper lesson..." I said stoically before smirk appear on my face "We destroy one of his plan..."

Vali seeing my smirk hummed before nodded as he seem satisfied

"Very well... I will keep an eye to him then..." He said before he stare at me for moment "I want to hear how your feeling about Cao Cao..."

I blinked in surprise.. Clearly not expecting that but I answer him regardless

"I hate him..." I said in cold tone "Because of him, I got separated from my brother and comrades... I have to kill innocent and stain my hands... I REALLY want to kill him, believe me..." And its true.. I hate him so much that even I want to put him under Tsukuyomi just like Diodora... "But... I also can't blame him so much... Despite of my hatred I won't attack him with blind hatred... Because of him too, I can protect my family and friends from Khaos Brigade... I at least can minimilize the damage to my brother by pull their attention off from my friends... And he also give me something.."

Vali blinked in surprise hearing me and he seem interested to know

"Oh? What is it?" He asked with narrowed eyes

"A goal in my life..." I said with stoic face

True... At first I don't know what I want to do in this world... I was soul from another world that trapped inside this world... Why the Great One send me to her instead Naruto world is unknown... With my Sharingan I should be reborned in Naruto world...

That's why... I don't have goal in this world...

But now because of what Cao Cao did... I have a goal...

Vali stare at me with unreadable expression and sharp gaze while placing his hand in front of his mouth

"Are you dislike this group?" Vali asked after a moment of silence. I stare back to him with stoic face before slowly it turn to slight smile

"No... True at first I dislike it.. For me this group is just a replacement for my brother and comrades... Nothing but a reminder for my family and friends but... In time I found this group is very amusing... Bickering of Bikou and Kuroka... Talking about sword and history with Arthur... Helping Le Fay and learn magic along with her... Teach Ophis about life... And learn how to lead from you..." My lips slowly lift upwad and turned into full smile "That time... Even I know I will leave this group soon or later... But the memory of everyone will forever marked in my heart..." I smiled to Vali who have his eyes widened slightly

"I see..." Vali said after another moment of silence "Then that's all I want to talk... You may go..."

I bowed and turned but in second I swear I see Vali smiled.. I can't help but also smile then leave

This group is filled with good people

**Flashback end**

* * *

I can't help but smile at the memory.. Yeah.. The time that I spend with Outlaws... It really precious one.. Just like when I spend my time with Nii-san and everyone...

This group... Is also my precious thing...

"Gagh!"

I then turned and see Vali seem overwhelmed by the number of past Hakuryuukou... I narrowed my eyes before dashed and my Susanoo appear and I hit one of them that almost hit Vali

I can't touch them or doing phsyical contact to them since their malice intent will pour to me the moment I touch them. But using chakra is different case. I can attack them without getting corrupted and Shinju chakra also will neutralize the malice intent that touch it

"We need to retreat for moment Vali... Obviously fighting them use phsycal attack won't work..." I said as I help Vali stand and we get surrounded by the past Hakuryuukou

"Then what your idea?" Vali asked as we stand back to back with my Susanoo in complete form covering us

"They want to feel hatred and pain? Then show it to them! Show to them your WILL... Show them your determination.. Your pride as Lucifer..." I said in narrowed eyes and Vali stare at me for moment before he grunted

"Outsider not welcome..."

"Leave..."

"Get out..."

"You not belong in here..."

The past Hakuryuukou start to approaching us and I prepare myself. I notice Albion seem can't do anything since his soul are bounded to Sacred Gear..

"Well he not belong in here.." Vali said before he straightened his stance "But you can say he are assurance if something is happen... Sempai..." Vali smirked and all the Hakuryuukous let out black aura as if they seem upset

"Coward!"

"Freak!"

"Trash!"

They seem not like my presence very much eh? Not surprised somehow...

"I'm not coward sempai, I merely ask for help just in case if I go to berserk... I won't let myself went berserk and harm my comra des so I bring insurance just in case..." Vali said with stoic tone before he smirked "And just like Kai said... If I can't beat you all by fist.. Then I will show you how dominator I can be..."

As soon he saying that, white aura explode from Vali body and extenguish all dark aura around us and I smirked

It looks like Vali will master it sooner than I expect...

* * *

Later at Survivor Basement II, Bar (Third Person POV)

"For our new ship!" Vali said as he held out a beer. He wearing white formal suit that man usually wear in party

"For Outlaws!" Kai who wear dark-blue high-collared, short sleeves cape with long sleeves plain white v-neck t-shirt underneath it, blue jeans and white shoes added as he also rise his glass but his filled with coke instead beer

Every members of Outlaws wearing a good outfit despite this only private party. It because they never have a party like this. Sure they often spend their time together but to relax together like this is rare for them and they also a group of teenager, so sometime they want to look good too!

Arthur wearing black tuxedo, Kuroka wearing pink dress with pink high-heels, Bikou wear gray long sleeves shirt with black pants and white shoes, Le Fay wear blue dress

""""For Outlaws!"""" Everyone chorused with raised rum even Ophis who wearing black western dress and they began to drink

The music began to played by Kai clones that henge into butler and maid. They are special cone that mixed with Ophis snakes which result make them have their own personality and can speak like a human though they only will live for 4 hours due to Ophis snake that slowly killing them

"So... Anyone have good story? Come on! Share with us!" Bikou said as he drink his beer and grinned to everyone

"Well... I do have one..." Kai said as he pull out some device. It was a hologram ball device that people usually use "This one is my new toy. Instead of used for communication, this ball allow us to show our memory.. Let me show you one of mine..." Kai began to focus his mind where he remember Ise first time trying to use magic circle and soon it appear on hologram

Everyone watching when the image of Ise come as he try to use magic circle.. Needless to say, at the end of memory Bikou and Kuroka laughed, Arthur also seem amused along with Le Fay while Vali eyes twitched seeing his rival like this

They even shocked when see memory of Kai laughed loudly since it first time they see him laugh like that

"Man Kai! Your brother sucks!" Bikou laughed

"I must agree! I mean even devil at age 5 have energy that enough to teleport using magic circle! Nyahahaha!" Kuroka laughed

"While I found it actually pitiful but... The image of devil come to your house using bicycle is actually funny..." Arthur said with smirk and Le Fay giggling

"Yeah.. Just imagine Vali come to your house using bicycle!" Bikou said and we fell into silence except Vali who had his eyes twitched before we burst into laugh even Kai can't help but chuckle at the image of Vali appear in front of their door house and ask for contract

Ophis who hear everything merely titled her head at the image but she can't help smile a little when see Kai laugh, it somehow make her happey seeing Kai like this

"Well at least I'm not the one who arrive late because saving drowning fish.." Vali said as he glance to Kai who stop laughing

"Drowning fish?" Kuroka tilted her head and Vali take the ball from Kai before and suddenly image of Vali see the memory of Diodora at the Rias party appear

They then see Kai who give Asia reason why he late and the whole Outlaws sweatdropped

"Saving drowning fish?" Kuroka deadpanned and Kai shrugged

"Yes.. I still remember that time.. I also ever late due to black cat that crossed on my path... That black cat is bully unlike yours Kuroka.." Kai said with straight face and everyone stare to him like he had grown 2 head and 4 arms

"You sure your brain is okay Kai? I mean since when there black cat that bully human?" Bikou asked with strange face. Kai turn to him with blank face

"Hm? You say something?" Kai asked in lazy tone and vein popped on Bikou forehead. Vali snorted in order to hide his laugh, clearly amused seeing Kai, he like Kai humor taste, while it strange but its funny. Arthur smirked, Le Fay giggling while Kuroka laughed loudly only Ophis who not response to this

"Forget it!" Bikou grumbled and Kai nodded in satisfaction seeing his response

"By the way Kai... Did you have something to afraid of?" Arthur asked as he seem interested and Kai hummed

"Something to fear... Everyone have something to afraid... There no creature that not possess fear..." Kai answered calmly and everyone stare at him for moment before Arthur turn to Le Fay and give her look

"Summon!" Le Fay said and suddenly bug appear in front Kai who stare at it blankly

"Bug? Seriously?" Kai deadpanned and Le Fay pouted. Everyone chuckle except Ophis who staring at Kai while tilt her head

"What Kai afraid of?" She asked and Kai chuckle

"Now that will tell secret right?" Kai said mysteriously and Ophis seem pouted a bit but no one notice it

"Then it decided! Our topic tonight is to find what Kai fear!" Bikou yelled with big grin with Ophis and Kuroka nodded in agreement while Vali, Le Fay and Arthur merely shook their heads and Kai deadpanned

"This group is lively as ever.." Arthur commented as he sit and drink some beer that maid serves along with Vali who watch Kai been surrounded by Kuroka and Bikou plus Ophis

"You have Kai to thanks for that.." Vali said as he drink his own beer

"I'm agree with Vali-sama. Kai-sama presence is make Bikou and Kuroka seems more happy..." Le Fay giggled as she drink her tea, she not in age to drink beer yet.

Vali and Arthur narrowed their eyes at Le Fay when they hear her remark about Kai.

"Kai-sama?" Vali asked and Le Fay blushed

"Oh, I've been thinking about it. While Kai-sama didn't like it when I call him that but I will address him with high regard if I talk about him to other people, he deserve that tittle after what he done.." Le Fay said with shy tone and both mans seem accept Le Fay reason

Arthur give Le Fay sad glance for moment, he knew his little sister crush to Kai and in time it grow bigger like now. He sure that Le Fay is already in love with Kai. He already give talk to Le Fay about her crush but it seem Le Fay crush had grown almost into full love

This does not suit well seeing Kai in the end won't be together with her. He actually agree Le Fay dating Kai even if she got shared by several womens but this one not suit well to Le Fay

Vali seeing Arthur look to Le Fay inwardly shook his head. He knew Arthur conflit within about Le Fay feeling toward Kai. While he also not like it but he can't interfere. This isn't his problem and if he also talk to Le Fay about Kai, he afraid Le Fay will suspicious or think he have grudge toward Kai

Vali then place his hand to Arthur shoulder making the swordman turn to him and he shook his head before leaned to Arthur ear

"Its not time to talk something like this.. Let's enjoy our time.." Vali said as he offer a bottle of beer and Arthur chuckled

"Can't argue with that..." Arthur said as he let Vali pour down the drink to him

Le Fay who staring at both men is oblivious about what happen so she only roll her eyes

"Men..." She muttered before glancing to Kai who smack Bikou head for trying to make Ophis drunk with blush until something connected to her mind "Why Kai-sama not drink?"

Vali and Arthur who hear this blinked before turn and see Kai. Indeed, Kai only drink coke and soft drink.

"Perhaps he not tolerance to alcohol?" Vali asked and Arthur hummed before slowly smirk

"Why don't we see it?" Arthur responded before turn to Kai "Kai!"

Kai who lecturing Ophis about how bad alcohol turn to Arthur with usual stoic face

"What Arthur?" He asked and Arthur motion him for come. Kai approach Arthur and the descendant of King Arthur immediately push out glass of beer to him

"Drink it.." Arthur said and Kai eyes twitched

"I'm not at age to drink.." He said and everyone give him blank looks

"You murdered hundred people and mercenary but you reject a drink because you underage?" Kuroka deadpanned and Kai shrugged

"I try my best to obey the law as much as I can.." Kai replied and everyone give him look that clearly said "Bullshit!"

"You..." Bikou paused and let mischevious smirk appear on his face "You can't drink do you?" Bikou said in matter of fact tone and Kai have decency to blush

"What nonsense you speak about?!" Kai retorted "Of course I can drink! I just not like it!"

"Well, then..." Arthur then pushed the glass further "Drink it.."

"Drink it Kai!" Bikou smirked

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" Kuroka cheered and soon everyone except Vali chorused to drink

Kai gulped mentally. If there thing that he can't do is drink alcohol.. In previous life sure he can drink but in Hyoudou Kai body, he can't! Just drinking one cup and he will drunk!

"Sorry but I have to-mmph!" Kai silenced by Vali who forced the beer to his throat surprising everyone

When Kai done drinking everyone look to Vali with demanding face

"What? Act more talk less!" Vali shrugged as he glance to Kai and everyone agree before turn to Kai who have his face become red and have dazed expression

"*hiccup*" Kai start to hiccupped before he turn to Kuroka with red face and slowly grin appear on his face "Kuroka-chaaan.." He said in slur tone make everyone gobsmacked before Kuroka smirked

"Yes Kai-chan?" Kuroka said as he decide to play along and everyone watched with Ophis and Le Fay scowled at Kuroka

'It must be her breast!' Both girls thought at the same time

"You pretty cute..." Kai said as he leaned to Kuroka who blushed due to closeness

"Wow! Is that blush I see in your face Kuroka?!" Bikou asked with smirk

"Shut up monkey!" Kuroka growled. She can't believe she blushed! HER! Kuroka! The suppose to be teaser! Got blushed just because of been called -chan! And what worse it from the man she consider as little brother!

Suddenly Kai lunged and hug Kuroka from behind make her blush increased tenfold and earning glare from Ophis and Le Fay

"Back off monkey! Kuroka-chan mine!" Kai growled with his sharingan flare to alive and he glare to Bikou who laughed

"Hahaha! Sure! Sure! Have it your way!" Bikou said as he backed off from Kuroka who got seduced by Kai. The other mans of Outlaws also backed off and see what Kai doing since he can tell this will be funny

"Kuroka-chan, Kuroka-chan you are so beautiful! I want to make family with you!" Kai said happily, really unlike him

"Err... Err..." Kuroka sweated as he feel Kai breath on her neck, she shivered a bit when feel Kai hand on her hips. She give everyone plea look but the mans only waved their hands with smirk on their face

"K-Kai..." Le Fay called Kai and the drunk sharingan wielder turn to her with dazed face

"Ah! Le Fay-chan! You look astounding in that dress!" Kai praised with big smile and Le Fay blushed

"Y-You drunk. You need to rest!" Le Fay said as she try to calm the drunk Kai and remove him from latching to Kuroka

Kai pouted and remove himself from Kuroka much to all girl pleasure then he picked up Le Fay and hug her like teddy bear while rubbing his cheeks to her

"You so cuuutee! Come on Le Fay-chan. Let's dance with me!" Kai said as he drag Le Fay and began to dancing randomly

Vali and Bikou openly laugh seeing Le Fay flustered when Kai take her to dance randomly, Kuroka let out giggle while Arthur eyes twitched, he really consider to knock Kai out using Caliburn now

Kai who danced with Le Fay slowly look to her figure, while she have more grown up body than Koneko but her face is more childish, he see Le Fay who blushed and smiled

"Aw, you're soo cute.." Kai gushed "and cheery," he continued, tickling her to get a giggle. "and sexy too." he smirked, running his hands down her sides sensuously, causing the girl to blush furiously.

Then, he boldly picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "To the bedroom!" Kai cheered, causing Le Fay to yell out in fright. It turns out all bets were off with a drunken Kai

Bikou immediately restraint Arthur who already wield Caliburn ready to pummel Kai while Kuroka and Vali laughed openly ignoring Le Fay yell of plea as she got dragged by Kai. Sure she like this closeness but she don't want become mother yet! She still in middle school age for God sake!

Fortunately for her before Kai able to leave Ophis stand in front Kai with blank face

"Drop her Kai..." Ophis told him and Kai pouted while Le Fay for once relieved that Ophis talk to Kai

"Why?" Kai whined

"Because I want you to dance with me..." Ophis said and Kai blinked before put Le Fay down and hug Ophis

"Awww my Ojou-chan is grown up! She want to dance with me!" He said happily as he swing Ophis who had blank faces like a doll

"That was close.." Le Fay let out breath of relief as she jerked away a bit from Kai who dance wildly with Ophis (A/N: Like Erza dance with Natsu)

"Hahaha! Come on Le Fay, you knew you want it anyway! Having chibi Kai around you seems fun!" Bikou laughed and Le Fay blushed as she imagine herself with Kai and surrounded by blonde haired version Kai who playing with Fenrir

"Chibi Kai..." She muttered in dreamy smile and red face

"Bikou stop teasing her.." Arthur scolded and Bikou let out his tongue

"Bergh! Come on Arthur don't be a prick! I just saying the truth!" Bikou retorted and Arthur scowled

"Those two will fight soon..." Vali commented with sweatdrop as he see Bikou and Arthur who bickering

"Usually it Kuroka-san and Bikou-san who fight to each other but..." Le Fay sweatdropped too but slowly smiled as she see her brother glare to Bikou then her gaze turn to Kai who laughed freely "It seem for today... Everyone really relax..." She said and Kuroka along with Vali nodded with smile.

But Le Fay smile turn to scowl when see Kai began kissing Ophis cheeks repeatedly make the Dragon God blushed

"Kai! You can't kiss Ophis-sama like that!" Le Fay said as she rush to Kai intent to get kiss too- err I mean intent to stop Kai harrassing Ophis! Yes! That's it!

Not Ophis seem mind though as she also kiss Kai back in faces

Kuroka giggled and Vali chuckled before both of them stare to each other and rise their glass

"Toast?" Vali offered with smile and Kuroka nodded

"Toast!" She said as she hit her rum to Vali and drink together while watching Bikou and Arthur who began strangle each other and Kai who kissing Le Fay cheeks and yelled about threesome make the poor sorceress sputtered in embarrassment

"Hey! Someone take my picture with these beauty chicks!" Kai yelled as he hug Le Fay who blushed and Ophis who had blank face together and everyone paused before turn to each other and shrugged

They then order maid to take their picture

It show Kai who held Ophis and Le Fay in both his arm and he grinned, Le Fay blushed with smile and even Ophis also smiled. Vali, Bikou and Arthur behind them with Bikou grinned, Vali smirked and Arthur smiled. Kuroka in front of them and sit in ground with her cat ears popped and she extend both her hands into "V" sign with big grin on her face

That night all Outlaws member laughed openly and forgot their past activites

They forget the fact Kai will leave them soon.. For them it doesn't matter now... They all need this... For once, they need to relax... The thought of being targeted by everyone in the world and become criminal is weightened their mind... So they need this... Tonight they not a bunch of terrorists or battle maniac that always fight... But tonight they are bunch of teenagers who spend their time together as family...

* * *

"Looks like my theory is right about this body..." Madara smirked as he stare at Kai memory who fighting Loki in monster form when he gone berserk

Lately Madara never active or tlak with Kai due to something he found in Kai body.. He notice slight change and he manage to do little experiment on Kai body due to the weakened seal when he fight against Loki though the seal now back to normal but Kai still give opening to Madara without he realize it

"Fufufu then I have nothing to worry about.. Now I just need focus to make Kai kill himself... I can see it... The freedom! Soon, I will have my freedom! Hehehe, hehehehe HAHAHAHA!" Madara laughed evilly as he already knew his plan will worked and it just matter of time before he going to walk in earth once again

* * *

"So... Its true that he have God from another world sealed inside him as Sacred Gear?"

"It seems so... I heard from our intel his brother also make contact from another world too, it was Chichigami.."

"Really? Hahaha what an interesting siblings! It seem this generation more fun than I thought!"

"So what our move Rizevim-sama? With that boy on Ophis side surely it will be hard to make move.. Unlike his brother, Hyoudou Kai are sharp and smart.. He even maybe surpassed your grandson in mind game..."

"Hahaha! Not need to worry about that! I will send the prototype evil dragon to him! I also want to see he in action with my eyes. Maybe I also going to visit him!"

"Is it alright? Sure I heard Hyoudou Kai are strong but against you, isn't it will be overkill?"

"Hohoho you make a point, I think Crom Cruach will do the job.."

"The Crescent Circle Dragon? Hmm that's not bad idea, beside there also rumor that Kai actually reincarnation of Balor.. Well, who knew the God inside Kai is Balor version of another world.."

"That's why I plan to send him! Hohoho! Let's locate him for now! Maybe Grendel also interested on fighting him..."

* * *

**Done! Hahaha so yeah, no action in this chapter since there nothing to show actually. Even Ise also taking their time to relax after what happen.. This chapter is mean to show how Kai bonded with Outlaws member and Kai/Vali best friends moment.. Vali will play important role in future for Kai fate. Right now I still thinking what Kai fate in the end**

**And also we have Rizevim who make move toward Kai! It seem the secret of Kai have Madara sealed inside him reached Rizevim ear!**

**How Kai going to fight against the Evil Dragon that been sent to after him?! And what about Madara?! Why the hell he want Kai to dead?! What he planning?! What the hell is going on?!**

**Ahhh so much mystery! Fufufu find out later in Descendant of- Ups wrong fanfic, find out later in Crimson Dragon Emperor and Crimson Eyed Knight!**

**Please favorite, follow, read, and review**

**Ja Ne! :D**


	37. Mission to Abandoned Island

**Chapter 36. Mission to Abandoned Island**

* * *

Kai POV

Ughh... My head... Its hurt... What hit me?

I groan softly and held my head.. What happen? Where am I?

I slowly open my eyes and notice my head is hurt! Did I got drunk?! Ugh! How could this be?! I must be drunk pretty bad! Even now I had trouble moving and struggled to lift up myself as if there someone on top of me

...

Wait...

...

I turn my gaze below and my eyes widened in horror

THERE WAS SOMEONE ON MY TOP!

I focus my gaze and see it was woman around... Judging from her face she maybe at same age around me... Or older 17? Or 18? She have pale white skin and... Maybe B-cup breast... She had long black hair and black eyes and...

SHE NAKED!

**(A/N: Yamabuki Otome from Nurarihyon no Mago)**

I can't help but gobsmacked! WTF?! What happen?! And who the hell is she?! I never remember to bring woman to Survivor!

Did Bikou and Kuroka pranked me?! What the hell happen?!

The last thing I remember is...

I growled under my breath.. Vali! That man force me to drink! Ughh, no wonder my head is hurt!

I hate this body.. Wait until i- WAIT! There nothing happen last night right?! I mean did I have sex?! Did I lost my virginity?!

What happen if she pregnant?! What if this woman demand my responsible?! What if this woman is actually a spy?! What should I name our children?! WAIT! That's not the problem!

Arghh! I about to pull my hair but I found my left hand can't be moved! I turn and see

Le Fay?! What the hell?! What Le Fay did in here?! And moreover why she only in UNDERWEAR?! Though it lucky she at least wear something...

What the hell is happen?!

Come on Kai! Think! Think! Remember!

**Flashback**

"I lucky to have 2 beauty woman with me! Let's have threesome!"

"Kai! You can't suggest such thing!"

"What threesome?"

"Awww does Le Fay-chan shy? Don't worry I will be gentle to you.. As for Ojou-chan, I will explain it later, now... Why don't we go to bed now? I always want to try threesome!"

**Flashback end**

I can't help but dumbfounded... I remember some of them... Oh God don't tell me I have threesome with Le Fay and Ophis!

What the fucking hell I do?! Oh shit! Oh shit! Arthur going to cut my head! Shit! Shit! I'm not ready to die yet! I need to be killed by my big brother not Le Fay big brother!

WAIT! Does it mean this woman on my top is Ophis?

Why did she use this form instead child?!

**Flashback**

"You want me to dress like this?"

"Wow! You so cute Ojou-chan! Awww I think I fall in love with you!"

"K-Kai aren't you have fun enough?"

"What you saying Le Fay-chan? Ojou-chan not troubled with this! I like her in this form! Come here and give me kiss Ophis-chan!"

**Flashback end**

I can't help but blushed when see Ophis sleeping form.. Ughh it so embarrassing! Sure she beauty.. Her pale skin and black hair is perfect contrast... Well I don't mind to date her if-

STOP IT! Aghh! Bad thought! Bad thought! Get out from my mind!

Calm, calm.. Calm yourself Kai... Not need to panic just calm for moment. I take deep breath and let it out slowly...

"Kai.."

I look into Ophis who open her eyes slowly. Before I able to greet her back suddenly she peck me on lips!

"Good morning..." She said with blank face and I gobsmacked! My brain almost shut down but thanks to curious and panic I manage to stay conscious

"O-Ojou-chan... W-Would you stand please..." I said in little shaking tone. Ophis tilt her head but slowly she remove herself from me

"Munyaa... Already morning?"

I turn and see Le Fay yawned cutely. I have to hold the urge to glomp her seeing her face like this

"Le Fay..." I greet her and she turn to me, she blinked once, twice and blushed before hide herself using blanket.

"M-Morning Kai..." She greet me back shyly and I gulped seeing this

"Please tell me we not having sex last night..." I pleaded. Le Fay face went more red if possible! Oh crap! I'm dead! I'm dead! I hope Arthur allow me to write last letter to Nii-san before he kill me!

But to my relieve Le Fay shook her head furiously

"N-No... W-We didn't..." She said and I let out sigh of relief

"Then... Why you and me only in underwear and Ojou-chan naked?" I asked as I try my best to not turn to Ophis who now cling on my back

"Oh umm... You see.. Last night you got drunk and... Well, you drag me and Ophis-sama here... Onii-sama trying to separate us but Ophis-sama did not wish to be away from you and she agree to let me stay with you two since you also drag me to here... In order to prevent something unwanted happen, I agree to stay with you two... You then began to play stripping game but lucky us you didn't drunk enough to force yourself to us.." Le Fay explained with shy and avoid my gaze while still cover her body 'Not I mind though as long I didn't get pregnant I think it will be fine..' Le Fay inner demon thought making Le Fay blush more

I let out another sigh of relief hearing this. Thanks God I didn't do anything to them! I will kill myself if I make Ophis and Le Fay pregnant!

"Let's do threesome again Kai..." Ophis said as she kiss me on cheeks and I blushed then turn to Le Fay

"Err... I told her that threesome is some kind of game that been played by three people..." Le Fay said sheepishly

I let out another sigh and rub my temple before turn to Ophis

"Please return to your kid form..." I said and she tilted her head

"Why? Kai said Kai like me in this form..." She said and I inwardly nodded. Yes I REALLY like you in this form but I afraid I won't able to see you in same way anymore if you keep using this form

"Yes.. But I prefer to see you in your little girl form..." I said and she scowl a bit

"But Kai keep kissing me when I use this form..." She insisted "And I like Kai kissing..." She finished with slight blush and I inwardly groaned

"Yes... But because your child form we become friend right? If you use this form then I won't be your friend..." I explained and Ophis blinked

"You right..." She said before she shrunk down back to her child form

I let out another sigh of relief inwardly seeing this...

"Kai.. Let's do threesome..."

I let out groan. This going to take a while

* * *

Later

"A mission?" I asked and Vali nodded

"Yes..." Vali said

It just yesterday we held a party to celebrate our new ship, Survivor. Now I was being called by Vali. He said something urgent that appear in this morning.. I still angry to him for forcing me to drink, damn this guy! Don't he knew it so hard to explain this thing to Ophis?!

Because of my act Ophis seem... How did I say it... Like to kissing me...

She only stop when I spoke in stern tone and when I ask why she like kissing me she said my aura giving her warmth and seem give her power, it also seem familiar with her. Maybe it because my aura are filled with Primordial God aura that give her strength since she are parents of God too.

Though it actually strange seeing my aura are suppose to eat hers but it seem Ophis is stronger than Shinju so it submit to Ophis

I brought out from my mind when Vali continue speaking

"As you can see.. There secret group inside Khaos Brigade.. Who it is, it unknown.. But this group clearly mean harm to anyone..." Vali said and his eyes sharpened "Including Ophis.."

I also grew serious when hear the last statement. I not like this, I also had hear few inviduals that hide in shadow when I spy Satan Faction.. It seem the leader of this group is devil

"What you want me to do?" I asked immediately. I knew Vali pick me because my stalking ability is great. I even can spy on God if I want.

"I want you to take one members and infiltrate this place..." Vali shove me some paper and I see it was some map "This is gather information mission.. This island, yesterday when we party is exist.. But now its gone... Completely gone.. Disappear from surface of the earth..."

My eyes widened hearing this and I know this situation is more serious than I thought

"This island... Who or what live in here?" I asked

"This is island called Galuna Island, it is one of Khaos Brigade ex-base.. It contain many experiment, data and research from all our faction... As you can see, this place actually is secret place and there our data in there.. And some of them is secret... The reason why this place abandoned is because it filled with many failed experiment..." Vali said in serious tone

"Then? What the problem if this place being abandoned why it bother us?" I asked

"It because this place is sealed by Magician from Nilrem so no one can found it and use some data to track us... This island will be disposed along with the creature inside it to erase track about us.." Vali explained

"I sense but in there..." I commented and Vali nodded

"That the original plan... However this place, this morning suddenly gone and there report the barrier that protect Galuna Island is also gone before it able to be disposed..." Vali answered and I narrowed my eyes

"Is this Alliances doing? Or act of another mythology faction?"

I actually doubt this is Alliances faction doing since Azazel never mention about this and he will contact me if he want to attack some Khaos Brigade base to make sure how strong the base. And my thought proved true when Vali shook his head

"This place security is high... And it one of our secret place since it contain data about Khaos Brigade itself and originally want to be disposed... Even this existence island is only being known by leader of our faction..." Vali spoke grimly and my eyes widened

"Then the culprit is from Khaos Brigade itself..." I said in shock tone and Vali nodded with grim face

What this?! Is there another spy in Khaos Brigade other than me?! Is it Alliance spy? Or another faction?! I need to ask Azazel about this...

"Your mission Kai... Is to recover our data or destroy that island... If not see for clue who the culprit... I don't want information about us leaked out..." Vali commanded and I nodded

"Leave it to me.. When I can leave?" I asked

"This afternoon..." Vali answered and his face grow to serious "Be careful Kai... There must be other faction who aware of this.. There big possibility you will meet Satan faction, Alliance of 3 faction, or Hero Faction in there since each of Khaos Brigade faction must be send their own agent for their own purpose... Or worse.." Vali paused and look into me with sharp eyes and I know what he mean

"It could be trap..." I finished what he thought and he nodded

"Yes.. A trap to lure us... That's why you have to be careful... Take Bikou or Kuroka with you, I have no doubt about your sensor ability but just in case..." Vali commented but I shook my head

"I alone will be enough.. I can summon Saphiron at my side if thing got worse not to mention my Blade Blacksmith Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon, Shinus is strong and can give Tannin big challenge at least.. I have 2 Dragon King monster level at my side.. If this is trap then it could be to weakened us..." I replied and Vali narrowed his eyes

"Don't too confident Kai. You are good, I admit that. You even able to hold your ground against me in Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive and able to counter Compression Divider but you must know your limit... You able to fight against me because you knew me and my ability.. Against mysterious enemy is another case.. Even your forbidden technique that make you immortal have limit..." Vali warned in dead serious tone but I keep calm and unfazed

"I have many trick on my sleeves Vali, you not need to worry about me... I become your right hand and Ophis private bodyguard in meeting not just for bluff..." I replied in monotone

The truth why I refuse to bring someone to help is because this group need it more than me.. Beside I often working alone in spying or gather information job. It because I can use many Jutsu. Sure it also dangerous since I will be alone but...

I'm assassin type, an attacker, not defender... So I fine with that...

And also.. This is clearly trap... Very obvious one... But a trap that we can't turn our eyes off... The Lab in Khaos Brigade contain some forbidden data about us and also many rare device and experiment... It almost like a hunter drop 100KG meat in middle of trap... If we lucky, we will get the meat and food for whole year but if not... Well I leave that to your imagination..

Vali and me stare to each other for moment and the tension in office is very high. I can tell Vali won't back down but so do I

Eventually Vali seem know I won't change my mind and he sighed

"Very well... If that what's your wish... You can go alone..." He said and give me some card "That card will teleport you to nearest place of that island..." I take the card and nod to him "I assume you have your way to go back?"

"Yes. I have my emergency teleportation card.. If there nothing to talk then I take my leave.. I need to take few device to help me in mission..." I replied and Vali nodded

"Farewell... Dismissed..." He said and I turn to leave. Just when I open the door Vali clear his throat make me turn to him "Be careful and don't die..."

I stare at Vali for moment and let out small smirk appear on my face

"Hn!" I grunted before closing the door

I then walk to my lab and active my Sharingan then stare at Eye Sensor in the door. With sound "beep" the door opened and I entered the lab

I then placed anti sound barrier then go to my big computer and press some button then it turned on

I type the keyboard and try to call Azazel. I need to tell him about our situation..

Soon the screen in monitor blurred and Azazel appear

[Yo, Kai!] He greeted cheerfully

"Hello Azazel. How are you and Nii-san?" I asked

[I'm doing fine as always. The Gremory and Sitri group are working for school festival! Mann you should see it Kai it will be great!] He laughed and I smiled a bit

"Yeah.. I still remember Kuoh Academy festival when I was first year on there... It quite fun.." I said

[Oh also you will find this funny! Ddraig sent a message privately to me through Fafnir's jewel. Apparently he is crying without realising it quite often lately. It seems like the number of times he sighs has increased, and that he feels his heart is being ripped apart every time he hears the word "oppai", "tits", and "breasts".] Azazel laughed again and I sweatdropped

While its true I found it funny but I also pity him since Albion here is same. I, being his counselor is having hard time.. Instead been cured, Albion mental get more worse and it can't be helped that Le Fay fans of Oppai Dragon and she often singing the opening of Oppai Dragon song! She even record all the episodes and watching it over and over again!

Damn you and your perverseness Nii-san! If only I was at your side none of this will happen!

"You can find it funny because you not the one who listened to their whining. I being Albion counselor REALLY grow tired hearing his whine everytime Le Fay watch or sing Oppai Dragon song..." I deadpanned to Azazel who laughed more

[Anyway... Why you call me? Is this serious matter?] He asked and I nodded

I then began to explain my mission and what Vali said

[I see... To answer your question, no.. We don't have anything to do with Khaos Brigade lab... We are busy with Rating Game of Rias and Sairaorg plus meeting with Greek mythology and Indra...] Azazel said and my eyes widened

"Indra? As if Indra the King of Heaven in Hindu mythology and the Warrior-God, who defeated the God-of-Battle, Asura and destroy Vritra?" I asked in surprise

[Yes. But either he will come or not still unknown.. That man really arrogant one..] Azazel sighed and I narrowed my eyes

"Did I told you that he had make contact with Cao Cao in past?" I asked and Azazel eyes widened

[No you did not. What you can tell me about this? Are Indra related to Khaos Brigade?] Azazel said in grim tone

"Not much.. Except Cao Cao had made contact with him before create Hero Faction even when Cao Cao still boy, Indra already knew him... Indra also seem quite... Close to Cao Cao before the latter join Khaos Brigade..." I said with sharp gaze and Azazel growled

[Does it mean Indra join Khaos Brigade?!] Azazel asked

"In my opinion... He seem not help Khaos Brigade directly... I think he and Cao Cao trying to manipulate each other since it not everyday you possess God Slayer item such as True Longinus... I think.. Indra trying to gather an army..." I give him my opinion. I already read Cao Cao data about Indra.. I manage to tell that Indra seem very arrogant and sarcastic..

[I see... Do you think he will oppose us?]

"For now? Absolutely not. I think he try to oppose Ophis.. Even Indra is strong but Ophis is on different level... You never see her angry Azazel... I told you it really scary!" I said with shudder as I recall the event with Hades

[Well.. Ophis are very rare to shown emotion so I never see her angry... Wait! You had see her angry?] Azazel asked and I blinked. Ah right I haven't told him about Hades that visit us...

"I will told you later after I going home from my mission.. I wish to know when Nii-san battle against Sairaorg?"

[What day today? Ah wednesday eh? Ise battle against Sairaorg is next saturday, just before school festival at the monday!]

"I see... Think you can save one seat for me?"

[!? You want to watch eh?! Fufufu, very well. I will reserve one seat for you... Oh Kai... Can I ask your help?] Azazel asked

"What is it?"

[Well it more like request from Sirzechs..] Azazel ruffle his haid

"Sirzechs-sama request?" I asked in surprise "What is it?"

[What you know about Misura Bael?]

* * *

"So you going to go for mission?" Ophis asked

"Yes..." I answered as I fixed my cloth. I wearing gray high-collared short sleeves coat with Sharingan symbol on it back, underneath it I wear long sleeves blue t-shirt with black jeans and red sneakers.

"How long?"

"I don't know Ojou-chan. Maybe almost a week or 3 days... This mission is quiet complicated..."

"Can't Vali send Bikou or Le Fay again?" Ophis asked and I chuckled before ruffling her hair. She seem really like spend time with me

"Sorry Ojou-chan, but this mission is special and only me who can do this... Beside, I stop going out for too long.. I need to move my muscle again.." I said as I recall this past 2 weeks I never go out

"I see..." She said and she seem deflated a bit

"I will take my leave then..." I told her as I prepare to leave

"Wait..." Ophis called before she float and then fixed my coat collar then give me kiss on cheeks "There! You ready to go.."

I blinked for moment before sweatdropped. What was that? Ophis seem notice my confusion she talk

"I read in magazines, woman often do that to their lover before they leave.." Ophis said and I deadpanned "I knew, no kissing anymore without permission but I want to get kiss.." She said with sad face and I sighed

"Fine then... Don't get used to this.." I said and she seem happy then she make kiss motion with her mouth. I smirked before planted kiss on her forehead

Ophis seeing this seem annoyed as her eyes twitched and I find it funny actually

"What? Its a kiss!" I remarked and she huffed

"Fine! Hm!" She grunted and I chuckle. For moment Ophis behavior remind me of Sona when last time she trying to kiss me in Student Council office.

...

I miss her and Asia...

I inwardly sighed in sadness... I still can't forget Asia and Sona... Sometime I even dream to spend time with them...

I mentally slap myself. Snap out of it Kai! There no time to think about love! The day your life end is near.. After Nii-san battle with Sairaorg over then I will launch my plan and Nii-san will kill me... My plan is absolute and there no hole... Nii-san will kill me.. I have no doubt about that!

"Well, Ojou-chan.. I take my leave then..." I said and she give me nod before I turn away and leave from room and go upstairs to Teleportation Room

On my way I see Le Fay waiting for me

"Kai, I heard Vali-sama give you mission.." She said

"Yes, its gathering information and destroy mission..." I replied

"I heard Galuna Island is dangerous.. Are you need someone help? I will glad to-"

"Le Fay..." I cut her "I'm fine by myself. My skills is not to be underestimated you know.."

She blushed at that and lower her head shyly

"Is there anything else you want to talk?" I asked in monotone and she shook her head "Farewell... See you later Le Fay..." I then walk and passing her, just the moment when I about to enter Teleportation room-

"Wait!"

I turn and see Le Fay had massive blush on her face. What she want?

"Yes?" I asked

Le Fay poking her finger together and her blush increased

"B-Be careful okay?" She asked in shy tone and I chuckled

"I will... Thank you Le Fay..." I said with warm smile and she blushed before approach me and give peck on my cheek surprising me. Before I able to ask she already run off, leaving me behind

I sweatdropped seeing the trail of dust that she make and sighed

"Women..." I muttered before entering Teleportation room

* * *

5KM, Northwest from Galuna Island

I arrive via magic circle. I slowly open my eyes and began to look around. I notice that I stand in middle of rock that float in sea.. The rock diameter is about 5M so I can stand with fine

Strapped on my right arm is device that able to creat spears of light, Light Creator. On my left is Demon Bracelet, the one that make demonic energy and on my back there 3 swords, first is Yawarakai-Te, second is Frostmourne and the third is Deicide, God Slayer Sword that I made from Hati fangs... The appearance of Deicide is similar like Frostmourne except it more shorter a bit and also had wolf skull shape instead goat, the color also pure white like a bone instead silver.

It take 12 fangs of Hati to create this, sure it take a lot since I need to make it also durable. Apparently Frostmourne are far more durable than Deicide so I need to make it more thick and strong. That's why even Deicide more short than Frostmourne, it more heavier than Ner'zhul sword

Back to present, according to Vali this card will teleport me to near Galuna Island... Hmm... I then turn my gaze and see there only sea as far as I can see... Where the island? If what we think true then the island is hidden by powerful barrier that even can hide from Senjutsu master...

However...

My Sharingan flare to live and I began to look around.. I then see there some mist energy that cover certain place... My eyes can see the color of energy and give me clear vision...

I pull out my Golden Badge that Sirzechs and Odin give to me. I press the jewel and it immediately shattered into particles before all of them stick to me, creating an armor that cover my body.. I name this armor Gigantis Scale-Mail since it was Fafnir treasure...

"**Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in Camouflage Technique)**" I muttered and I become invisible. I then erase my presence using Senjutsu and gather the nature energy in order to use Senjutsu mode just in case..

I began to float slowly and approach the mist aura while extending my sensor ability.. Hmm it seem I right, this aura also repel Senjutsu detection.. What an dangerous barrier!

10 minutes of flying I arrive in front of the mist and I slowly extend my hand. When my hand touch the barrier slowly it got entered! I narrowed my eyes before entered my whole head

What make me shock is suddenly I found my head appear in another direction! I then gaze to the barrier with Sharingan closely

So it barrier like that huh? No wonder no one can enter it.. This barrier or whatever it is... It not normal one... It somehow teleport me to other direction the moment I touch it... I pull out my head again and stare at the mist

My Sharingan spinning before it morphed and turn to Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and the vision of this barrier become more clear...

I can see the equations of the barrier clearly and I began to read it..

...

What this?

I clearly scowled.. The equations... The symbols... And the calculations... I never see this type of magic... Not even on Le Fay book! No.. I familiar with the symbols but somehow for some reason I can't point what magic is this!

"Where I had see this symbols before..." I muttered as I observe the symbol...

...

This magical barrier... Whoever create this clearly not ordinary person... The calculations is very complex and also contain many symbols! I doubt even God able to break it with easy. If I recall Galuna Island barrier is made by Nilrem, the barrier they made already strong and not easy to detect but this barrier is on different level! I never seen they make this type of barrier.. So it mean clearly the culprit is very skilled!

While I thinking this suddenly one symbol caught my attention.. I focus my gaze and stare at it...

!?

My eyes widened! This is part symbol of Spirit Magic! I then began to look around and found another familiar symbol

"And now its Black Magic..." I muttered and began to search another symbol again. If what I think true then... "Got it! Now its Summoning Magic!"

I see! So this barrier is actually not made from magic but it made from combination of magics! What an incredible thing! To combined hundreds of magic and compress it to become barrier! Truly terrifying ability!

"Then... If I put this into this... Then this into this..." I then began to gather few symbols that I knew and try to make a door so I can enter this barrier. I have to be very quite and careful... If I wrong in one step then I will alert the whole island with my presence...

Almost an hour of working I manage to create door for me to enter. I let my helmet shatter and I wipe sweat on my foreheads. Damn, that was tiring! I only manage to break this magic due to Sharingan! No... It because Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.. A normal Sharingan won't be able to see this complicated symbols...

I then entering the barrier and close the door of magic again but I didn't change the equations back since I will need it so I can go back...

I then float again and began to go to Galuna Island. For moment nothing happen until I feel there presence inside the sea.

Curious, I floating down and touch the surface of sea then began to focus my sensor for moment seeing this. I sense there something... Big inside the sea... Is it monster sea? A escape experiment?!

My eyes widened when the presence suddenly approach me with fast. I quickly fly above, dodging the sea and dashed far from my location

SPLASH!

My eyes got more wide when I see some giant alligator like head around 10Msize appear and bite the place where I float before. What the hell?! Clearly an escape experiment! Khaos Brigade create this monster secretly?!

The alligator creature then began to look around and sniffing the air as if searching for something. Does it sense by the touch or my smell? It impossible to smell me, as long I control this technique with good there won't be any smell on me.. Then it leave only by touch... The moment I touch the sea this creature sense me...

I turn my gaze and see there many winged creature flying far from my location...

I see.. So if there anyone try to escape from the sea, they will face the alligator and if they escape from sky, those winged creature will be attacking them...

Really dangerous position... It seem the culprit didn't want anybody escape... Truly this island live it reputation as island that filled with experiment..

* * *

A single giant silver eye opened in dark place and it narrowed to smirk

[Finally someone come! Ha! I grow tired in waiting! Hehehehe now maybe if this person can survive from the beast and that prototype evil dragon outside and come here, it can give me some challenge. Damn that Rizevim, why the hell he should place me in this boring place?!]

The earth shook and the creature slowly rise and place his clawed feet on the land

[Time to hunt...] He grinned and reveal his sharp fang

* * *

Back to Kai

Galuna Island is... You can say it was Lost Island in the world.. The island is circular shaped. On each end of the island are 2 identical mountains. Many of the trees and plants are from a Prehistoric Era. The island also houses many volcanoes, some even erupting at regular intervals.

In middle of island, there giant building.. The building size is very big since the purpose of that building is for experiment and weapon..

However, the weapon is not ordinary weapon...

It was living weapon...

Khaos Brigade capture many humans, devil, angel, fallen angel, youkai, hybrid or another being to be experimented... From child to old creature.. Cruel? Yes.. After all this is terrorist group... Sure I dislike this but they manage to reasoned Ophis that they did this to kill Great Red and Ophis is agree since it will help her to kill Great Red

I explored the forest and walked still using Meisaigakure no Jutsu... My destination is the lab to recover the data about us and some potential data and research that can be used for us

If I walk at full speed I will arrive in 4 hours but I need to rest afterward.. Not to mention I use many energy to break those barrier before... In this island where the barrier cover me, I can't use teleportation magic to get out.. Something that I not expect.. So it seem I can't summon Saphiron.. Then only Shinus I can call...

And if I walk at normal speed it will take until next morning for me to arrive... And everyone knew walking in night will be dangerous... Maybe camping around here will be good...

I then sense several aura near my location and I stopped.. Their aura level seems almost on par with middle class devil... I notice they come closer so I cover my face again and unsheath Deicide just in case, I also need to test this new sword

I wait for moment and suddenly group of... Dragon? Yes Dragon... A black dragon but... Their appearances is more like lizard rather than dragon... Are they hybrid? A experiment that escape? Their size is about 3M

There many of them.. Around 10 or more... They seem try to search something.. Could it be they hear my footstep? I should move more quite! Damn it!

For few minute I froze silence, watching the dragon growling to each other and seem communicating too. Suddenly I sense another presence not far from us. The dragons stopped and then dashed to the presence direction

I inwardly let out sigh of relief. I about to continue but I found myself curious what they searching. I then slowly following them from behind

My eyes widened in surprise when I sense what exactly they after! I can sense a devil and human presence and some strange aura. Are there survivor in here? Maybe I need to see who these people first before act

"Run! Faster Scar! Faster!"

That was girl voice! And by it sound clearly she still kid!

My thought proved true when I see a girl.. Maybe around 6 wearing blue overalls with a yellow and red striped t-shirt, white sneakers, with yellow socks. She also have black hair tied right on top of her head with a red ponytail.

She sit on top of... Lion? A lion with scorpion tail and... Is that bat wing? Must be a Chimera, the Chimera size is around 2M

This is bad! Clearly this girl won't be able to escape!

But my mission is to stay low... If I save this girl...

...

"Tsk!" I grunted before cancel my jutsu and make myself appear..

The Dragons seem sensing my aura since it stronger than the little girl and that Chimera, they turn to see me who behind them and growled

A blue lightning cover my whole armor and I dashed to them with fast. Using Deicide, I slash 2 of their heads immediately with Godly speed

The 8 dragons growled and shoot giant flame ball to me. I extend my hands and summon giant magic circle then a rectangular invisible wall appear then cover me from the flame. I push the wall, sending it to crashing to 4 dragons before I dashed with blue lightning appear on my hand

"**Raiton : Tajuu Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu! (Lightning Release : Multiple Lightning Beast Running Technique)**" I jumped high while create 8 hounds blue lightning that dashed to other 4 dragons that dodge my magic before, struck and immediately vaporize them

I landed with soft thump but I quickly use Shunshin to dodge a stream of flame and reappear above one of Dragon and slash it head before creating a sharp spears of light then throw it to another dragon head, hit it in between eyes

I turn and give chakra enhanced punch to one dragon head that lunged to me from behind. My punch strong enough to bury it head deep to the ground and it stop moving immediately

I turn again and see the last dragon that growled to me, it seem hesitate to attack me as it see all it comrades die now

STAB!

A sounds of thousand bird chirping appear and there lightning spear that stab the dragon in between eyes, killing it instantly. Sorry but I can't let you live and go back to report about me..

I cancel** Chidori Eisou (Chidori Sharp Spear)** and turn to see the girl and Chimera that staring at us. Why they didn't escape when I kill these Dragon is beyond my thought...

"You alright?" I asked as my helmet shatter, revealing my face with my Sharingan inactive so I not scare here

The girl flinched and hide behind the Chimera that growl to me as if protecting her

"I...I'm fine... T-Thank you sir!" She said in low voice and shaking tone

"And your companion?" I asked again as I glance to the Chimera

"H-He fine too!"

I stare to both of them with stoic face for moment. I can feel their fear and nervous... I sense there human and devil aura before.. But there only 2 living being in here... Could it be..

I focus a bit to the little girl aura and I found what I think its true..

She half human half devil... And she also have Sacred Gear

"Care to tell me what happen in this Island?" I asked and the girl eyes widened

"You from outside mister?" She asked and I nodded. Before I able to reply she lunged at me and hug my knee "Please! Please! Please take me out with you from here! I want to go home!"

I softened my face hearing this. This kid is captured to be experimented... How did she survive inside this hell is beyong my mind

"Hey now little one.. Please don't cry.." I said as I pat her head. She sniffed and lift her face to see me. I notice she had big brown eyes "What your name?"

"A-Agnes..." She said as she wipe nostril that dripped from her nose. I found she very adorable somehow and can't help but smile

"Well Agnes... Let's talk first okay?" I offered and she nodded

"Y-Yes.. Sorry mister..."

"Kai..." I smiled

"Mister Kai.." She give me smile before pointed to the Chimera "That my cat! His name Scar!"

I can't help but sweatdropped seeing this. How the hell did she tame a giant Chimera like this?!

"Well.. Let's talk somewhere else okay? We not sure this place is safe..." I suggested and she nodded

* * *

That night

We manage to found some cave that being homed by some gorilla chimera. After I kill it, we take the cave and now it belong to us

Currently I was placing barrier on cave entrance and behind me, Agnes eating some food that I cook along with Scar

I finally learn fuinjutsu which make me able to seal food and corpse, horay for that. I bring food for 1 week since who knew maybe my mission will be longer than I thought

After short talk with Agnes I manage to found out that she been in this island for almost a year with her parents... This island is abandoned around half years ago which mean she survive by herself and help from Scar for 6 months..

She said that she live in here alone with Scar, she said the Chimera somehow found himself pretty fond to her which surprise me. Her parent died to protect her when the experiment on this island gone wild. So she only life with Scar and the Chimera always take care of Agnes during this 6 months and they manage to live somehow

She also said there other survivor other than her. But it change at last night.. According to Agnes, last night a thousands of those black dragons suddenly appear and swarm the whole island

The barrier collapse and got replaced by the new one. But what bother me is their leader

Agnes said there giant dragon that lead all this black dragon and take over this island last night...

"Done.." I muttered aloud as I finish placing the barrier on cave entrance, I remove my armor and make it turn back into badge

"Do you want to play Scar?" Agnes asked as she pet Scar

"Grr..."

"Aww, we save now! There Kai-oji-san that protect us from those bad dragon!" Agnes pouted and Scar seem scowled

"Grr.. Grr..."

"Muu! Fine! But you promise me okay?!"

I can't help but chuckle seeing the scene.. Seeing giant lion chimera talked to little girl like this though how she talk and tame this giant lion is beyond my mind

...

Wait... Lion? Could it be...

"Agnes." I called and she turn to me "Do you remember your parents name?"

"Umm... I don't remember but Dad often being called "Vapula-san"..." She answered and I inwardly nodded

Just what I expect... She devil from Vapula clan... I turn my gaze to Scar who watch Agnes with soft eyes. Scar are Chimera based on Lion, no wonder he fond to Agnes presence who from family that able to tame a Lion

"Kai-oji-san, can you tell me how Outside world now?" Agnes asked and I smiled

"Sure, what you want to know?" I asked

"Does it true that Japanese have building that made from gold and silver?" She asked with sparkle eyes and big smile

Ah she must be talked about Kinkaku-ji and Ginkaku-ji... Does she fan of Japan just like Xenovia and Rias-nee?

"Well... No, they didn't..." I answered and I can see she seem heartbroken "But Kinkaku-ji are gold! Look" I said as I held out picture of Kinkaku-ji that on my cellphone which I got from Le Fay during her trip to Kyoto

"GOLD! It really is gold and shiny." She exclaimed with sparkle eyes as she take my cellphone and stare at it as if it was gift from God and I laughed

I found she really adorable when she like this. Ah, this is why I love children. They so adorable and innocent!

"Hey, give it back. I will show you something else.." I said as I take the cellphone and she pouted. I then show her some video that Le Fay recorded when she at Kyoto

Agnes watching it with sparkling face and eyes. She must be really miss outside world, well.. She trapped in here for year, can't blame her and she still child too. I chuckle while glance to Scar who glare at me

"I'm not a threat, don't worry.." I said as I drink some water but Scar merely give me look that say "We shall see.."

"Ne, ne. Oji-san is this pretty onee-san your girlfriend?" Agnes asked me as she pointed to Le Fay and I spit out my drink hearing that

"*cough* *cough*! No!" I coughed as I try to regain my composure. Agnes look back to the video and stare back at me

"Then why you have her face in your cellphone?" She asked

"Well... I also like you, wish to see Kyoto! That's why I ask her to record Kyoto for me.." I answered and Agnes hummed before she playing with my cellphone again

I smiled a bit seeing she act like this before turn my gaze to outside

"It already night..." I muttered. Tomorrow I need to go to the building, according to the map if I start walking next morning I will reach my destination next noon.

Agnes said the lab isn't completely destroyed but it become home for many monster. But after last night attack, it still unknown... I need to collect data and research that useful for us if not, destroy this whole island so no one can collect it...

But... I turn and see Agnes who playing with Scar and my cellphone. I need to bring these two out from here.. Leaving them in here won't be..

**"Won't be what?" **

I narrowed my eyes. What you want Madara?

**"You going to save that girl right?"**

Yes, what's wrong with it?

**"And how you going to do that? Fighting the Sea Monster and that dragons by yourself? You can hide yourself but not her and her cat... And I doubt one of them will be survive.."**

I about to deny it but I found it was true... Get out from this island is impossible except destroying the mist that cover this area...

...

Then it decided... I will leave them in here and go to the building alone... I will destroy the device that cover this area and replace it with explosion barrier and escape with Agnes

**"You do realize how simple that sound right? There a giant dragon that lead these black dragons.. And if that dragon able to pass through the Sea Monster, it level must be at least Ultimate-class monster or higher... Not to mention there thousand of these black dragons..."**

And... Why you telling me this?

**"Like you said Boy. You dead, I'm dead.. I just helping myself..."** Madara said 'And you can't die yet.. Not now, this body still not ready... I need few more days to make sure my reborn is perfect!'

I see... Very well then...

"Kai-oji-san..." Agnes call me

"Yes?" I turn to her with slight smile

"Umm... Could you sing for me so I can sleep? Scar always purr for me so I can sleep but I want to hear human voice for once..." She said with shy face and I blinked few times before chuckle and nodded then pat my lap

"Lay your head in here. I will sing some for you..." I smiled and she perked up at that before rushed and lay on my lap

"Yayy! Sing me a song Oji-san!" She smiled and I chuckled

"Scar, you can hear too if you want.." I said and Scar stare at me for moment before approaching me. I then pull out some electric Keyboard that use battery. I always bring music tool with me whenever I go since it help me to calm myself when I stress

"I will sing a song next time okay? For now I will play some lullaby for you.." I said and she seem satisfied with that and I began to play some music

While playing the music I glance to Agnes who sleep peacefully and Scar also seem enjoy my play. I smiled seeing them. It very peaceful.. I really miss something like this.. Whenever I go out all I see is dead people or enemy

Its rare for me to see something like this... The path that I pick make me hard to see it... Well, at least I see one now and it make me happy

I stop playing when I notice both of them had fall sleep. I turn my gaze to outside and close my eyes to focus my sensor ability as I entered Senjutsu Mode

...

...

There... One... Two... Ten... Almost hundred... There hundred low-class devil monster and dozen of middle class monster 2KM around us... They surrounding us from all side... It seem they not realize our presence thanks to the barrier which mean they are hunting something

...

For some reason deep inside my mind, I start to regret to come here alone...

* * *

[Keh! That person broke this barrier few hours ago... It seem he/she hiding in this island..] The giant grumbled before he grinned [No matter.. To cancel this mist, he/she must make me unconscious by force.. Fufufu, you maybe can hide but for how long? We shall see.. I will wait you in building, whoever you are..]

The giant grinned as he began to fly back, however suddenly a giant alligator appear from his right with jaw wide open to swallow him. The giant with unbelievable speed turn and use his giant fist slammed the alligator head, making it crushing to the barrier and turn it head to puddle

[I don't have time to play with weakling...] The giant sneered as he fly away leaving a giant alligator corpse in sea. All alligator who see this slowly sunk to the sea in order to avoid the giant predator that flying

* * *

**Ooh, what this? It seem Kai walk to Rizevim trap! What going happen? What Rizevim actually plan?! Does he merely want to test Kai strength?! Or he going to recruit him?!**

**And it was Grendel who been sended to fight Kai! Uooh what happen?!**

**How did Kai going to fight a dragon that even stronger than Sairaorg in Regulus form?!**

**Did Kai will survive?! And what will happen to little Agnes?! Are she going to survive too? Or will she dead?!**

**Next chapter will be clash of Grendel against Kai! What the result?! Hahaha you should read next chapter to find out!**

**Please favorite, follow, read and review!**

**Ja Ne!**


	38. The Feeling of Human

**A/N: There will be music played on few scene and I suggest you settle it on during reading! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 37. The Feeling of Human**

* * *

Slash! Slash! Slash!

I cut 3 chimeras that lunged to me before I ducked under giant swipe of gorilla chimera then I kick the ground and deliver uppercut slash to it, cut it into two. I jump and use it head as footing then float and do axe slash to another chimera before I twist my body and give spinning slash to other chimera that try to ambush me

Cling!

Sheathed Deicide back, I let out sigh. Its been hours since I walk.. Agnes and Scar isn't with me. I leave them in cave with barrier and food.. I told them to wait in there until tomorrow, I will send clone to them if something urgent happen

I take glance to sky and notice it almost noon... Originally I should arrive at afternoon but... The problem is there too many that black dragons around! Heck, wherever I gone, they are there!

Not to mention it almost impossible to move without make any noise in this dense forest! I actually will be glad to start massacre on these dragons but if I do that, I will pull many attention and call out the giant dragon..

My mission is to gather information and destroy this island. If I can, I want to do it as silent as possible. If I fighting with that giant dragon, there no doubt it will caused chaos to this whole island

I continue walking through forest with careful and extending my sensor. There so many of those dragons and the chimera... This island really filled with nothing but monster anymore...

I often to take chimera monster since the chimera is more... Brainless than the dragons. Chimera only wild beast, unlike Scar, that's why I pick chimera rather than those dragons. Not to mention they not report to anyone

I brought out from my mind when I see another black dragon through the bush and it alone. It seem it got separated by it group..

I silently walk to it before I slowly cocked my left arm back then with quick extend it again and pale blue lightning spear appear from my hand and it extended then stab the dragon in left side of it head

With quick swipe, I slash the dragon head and kill it. I can't afford to use weapon since they will smell it blood, but using **Chidori Eisou (Chidori Sharp ****Spear)** is another case. There won't be any trail of blood and I can erase my chakra trail using Senjutsu

I stare at the dragon corpse with calm face. My helmet then shattered reveal my bare face so I can see the dragon corpse more clear

Last time I didn't have time to check this dragons since I battling them, but now is another case. I kneel and check the dragon body with Sharingan

Somehow... This dragon aura... It seem familiar... I can't put it what but... Whatever this dragon is... Its not living being... Not anymore...

It almost like a puppet... Sure they have instinct as animal but they actually not live... A living tool... That's all...

I clench my fist seeing this. Whoever made this dragon.. That person must be some sick bastard! This dragon must be made by hundred experiment before it succeed!

"Tsk! People like this make me disgusting!" I sneered as I stand and turn away then start to walk again since I can sense numerous chimera appear since they smell it blood

I rise my gaze and I can see it... The giant tower that stand in middle of island... The centre building...

If I walk a t normal speed... I will arrive at night but if I run at full speed now, it will take only an hour... But it will leave me vulnerable for moment...

...

Better late but save rather than fast and risky...

For now, I have to approach with careful...

Covering my face with armor again, I start to jump on tree and ran to the centre building direction while keep my sensor ability expanded

* * *

At Survivor, Vali office

We found our favorite Hakuryuukou sitting on his desk, dealing with paperwork. He read few report of Khaos Brigade activity while thinking about certain descendant of hero

'Damn, Cao Cao... What you plan? Are you trying to betray this organization? What your move?' Vali cursed in his mind as he read Hero Faction movement

The Hero Faction for some reason suddenly gone from radar! There no trail of them! They suddenly gone, as if it exiled itself from Khaos Brigade...

For Vali, it doesn't matter but somehow he knew Cao Cao try to making move to Ophis. According to data that Kai able to collect, lately Cao Cao seem contacting with Hades.. It seem the Dead God hold grudge against Kai who refuse his demand

This does not border well to Vali. What Hades want is clearly dead of Kai... But even the Dead God not stupid enough to bring Ophis wrath to himself, after what Ophis did to him during their last encounter Hades must be realize that fighting Ophis directly is suicide

Heck! Ophis can erase his presence with easy if she want! Dragon God only exceeded by True Dragon, The Sekiryuushintei, the strongest being in the world that even make Tannin, the former Dragon King like a helpless infant!

That's why the Hakuryuukou very sure that Cao Cao have hidden motive.. And it motive must be very bad for him and his comrades... Including Ophis

Eventually he broke out from his thought when someone knocking the door

Knock! Knock!

"Enter!" Vali called. The door opened and reveal Ophis in her child form, wearing gray t-shirt with short black pants and pink hat "Ophis? What you want?"

Ophis merely stare at Vali for moment with emotionless face

"Your growth... Are strange..." She said and Vali blinked "I've been thinking lately... You are not like other Hakuryuukou.. Your grow is abnormal... But you still want to be Heavenly Dragon though your act not like one..."

Vali stare at Ophis strangely. He didn't knew why Ophis suddenly bring this up so he only silence and seem motion to Ophis for continue

"And Albion also seem not bothered..." Ophis said and suddenly Divine Dividing appear from Vali back

**(Indeed... I'm not bothered at all.. In fact I found my current lifestyle is amusing...)** Albion responded Ophis word

"So you will stop to fight with Ddraig and stop becoming Heavenly Dragon?" Ophis asked

**(No. I won't stop become Heavenly Dragon Ophis but answer me. Are Heavenly Dragon is dragon that exist to fight other Heavenly Dragon?)** Albion asked back

"...Naturally I will answer your question by questioning you back but..." Ophis paused and an image of Kai smiling face "After talk and learn living being from Kai... Then no.. You did not exist to fight other dragon... You are your own.."

Albion seem satisfied with Ophis answer. That kid really good influence to Ophis

**(To answer your other question, I won't stop fighting Ddraig as he are my rival and only he can give me fighting that pump my soul. However I actually like my life where I doesn't fight Ddraig every time we meet, but I knows that there will eventually be a time when our battle come.. And when that time come.. It will be another great battle that surpass our battle in last Great War)** Albion said with amused tone and Ophis nodded before turn to Vali

"You know me... My aim is to become True White Dragon God Emperor..." Vali answered with smirk and Ophis only stare blankly at him

She actually feel conflicted now.. The current generation is strange... Very strange... Not to mention she also for some reason start to found live in this world is... Fun... Well it fun because there certain swordman...

Whenever she stay with Kai she become forget her goal... She seem not care about Great Red or going back to Dimensional Gap... When she spend her time with Kai, she feel happy and seem want to be with Kai forever... Kai are the first person that become her friend... And her lover(According to Ophis POV)... In dragon word, they are mate...

Even since she and Kai meet and they start to become lover Ophis found herself start to confused about her goal...

True she actually want to back to Dimensional Gap oh she really did... She hate that stupid giant dragon for stealing her home! Why he there at first time is beyond her mind!

She want back to the Silent World and obtain peace... This world is noisy.. Too noisy... That's why she want to back to Dimensional Gap... Together with Kai... Her mate...

For Ophis.. Kai are anomally... A being that come from different world and possess power of Primordial God from other different world and trapped in human body... That's why he intrigue her so much... Kai power.. Is similar like her if not, can be greater than her.. She can tell it.. The power inside Kai is growing fast and strong... What make Kai weak now is only his human body

If only he freed from that human body... Kai surely will able to kill God without much problem... But despite trapped inside human body Kai still strong... She admit though Kai not as strong as Heavenly Dragon but he are strong in his own way

He able to hold his ground against Ddraig berserk power, fight against Loki and even can fight on par with Vali in his strange powerful form! **(A/N :Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive**)

That clearly not human can do... But Kai proved that human can do it!

But there one problem... And Kai had said it to her before... Kai are human.. And he won't life forever... That mean he won't be stay with Ophis at Silent World forever...

And when Kai dead... Then what?

Ophis found her chest feel heavy and hurt when she think of that... It should be fine for her... Despite Kai are strong but he are human.. Only a mere human... She often see human dead... Even she see her fellow God dead and it not even bother her... She shouldn't be bothered if Kai dead too...

Then why she feel hurt so much at the image when Kai dead?

"Ophis you okay?"

Ophis brought from her mind when Vali call her

"Hm? You say something?" Ophis asked clearly not hear it

Vali seeing this can't help but dumbfounded. Did OPHIS just pull Kai manner to him?! HER?! The Dragon GOD?!

'Oh great... Is this what Bikou feel when Kai use this attitude to him before?' Vali thought with sweatdrop and annoyed he even can hear Albion laugh inside his mind. He sighed and repeat his question "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I will take my leave then.." Ophis said as she turn around and blur away then disappear. She have much to think about her and Kai... She only can think something about this with clear whenever Kai not stay at her side because when she near Kai it seem she lost focus for some reason that she not understand

Vali stare at where Ophis before with thoughtful face.. For some reason he see Ophis seem flinched when she fell into silent and her breath seem more heavy. That's why he ask are she okay... Eventually he sighed.. He can't bothered by this for moment... He need to take care more paperwork first...

* * *

Back to Galuna Island with Kai

"Finally..." I muttered as I gaze to the building in front of me

Standing in front of me is very tall building like tower. It size maybe around 70M tall and it 50M wide. It was straight, neat and very symmetrical, the entire building being comprised of many differently shaped sections stacked one upon the other.

"Damn... It even bigger than Survivor.." I said as I stare at the giant tower. This place giving me creep aura, I can sense there numerous middle to high-class monster inside it.. It seem this will be more troublesome than I thought..

Well there no going back at this rate...

I pull out some ball shaped device before press it button and the diagram of this building appear

"According to the map... The data should be near at top floor... The control room also there..." I murmured before rise my head. That pretty high... Put back the ball to dimensional pocket, I then began to floating

What? You expect me to travel from the first floor to top one?! Hell no! This thing is freaking TALL! Who stupid enough to enter this building that filled with monster on each floor from the first floor?!

As I floating for moment I extend my sensor aura and sense there hundred of monster inside this building.. I can tell more high the floor, more strong the monster...

Few minutes later I arrive at one window and I sensor the area to make sure no one inside it. After done checking, I open the window and entered

Infiltration success... Now all I need is-

Suddenly I froze at my place as a huge aura hit me and I immediately unsheath Deicide and take stance to fight on instinct! This! This level aura! It even surpassed Satan-class! It come from top of this level!

What the hell?! Is this the giant dragon that lead these black dragons?! If that true then I clearly on deep shit! This is Dragon King level monster!

Gulped, I shook my head and low my stance slowly. I have to be careful... I have to dodge to encounter this monster as best as I can...

I then began to walk slowly. It dark inside this building.. There no electric... I close my eyes and focus to aura that surround me

I can sense there few chimera that approach my direction. It seem they can sense me when I touch the ground... Then there no point in hiding... If there-

!?

I immediately dashed backward just in time to dodge a falling cell from above! What the?! Why the cell collapse?! Who the one that-

[I can sense you! Come out wherever you are!]

An heavy and insane voice booming and I flinched. Okay, that clearly not human or female voice

Boom!

The whole building is shaking! Did he just hit this whole building again?! He insane! If he did that then!

Booom!

Shit! I had no choice! I gaze to the hole that made from the collapse cell before and jump to it then bouncing on wall. I can see there light above me, soon I arrive at the top and I flipped before landed and skid in ground

When I rise my head my eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of me is a gigantic monster with darkish scales which is standing on two legs. Thick arms and legs. Sharp claws, fangs, and horns. It's spreading its enormously large wings, and it has a thick and long tail.

Maybe it's more accurate to say that it's a giant which has the features of a Dragon. A form which is close to a human. But it has wings, a tail, and its head is completely that of a Dragon...

[A.. Human? A human?! So it was you who come to this island eh?!] He boomed as his silver sharp eyes staring at me

What the hell?! What this dragon?! I never seen this dragon! His aura is clearly Dragon King level and his size rivalled Shinus, Tannin and Saphiron!

[I was thinking maybe it another dragon that come here *sigh* but it was human, how disappointed... Oh well you can broke this barrier which mean you strong right? Then let's fight!] He grinned madly and I narrowed my eyes

"You are clearly Dragon King level monster but I never seen or heard you..." I commented "Strong being like you suppose to be famous at least but why you not?" I asked ignoring his insult

[Eh? You haven't heard about me? Oh can't blame you, I was dead before! The current generation won't recognize me!] He laughed and my eyes widened

He was dead before?! That mean he being revived! He was dead dragon that Khaos Brigade revived! Oh shit! This aura! If Khaos Brigade revive ten dragon like this then the Alliances doomed!

"Who are you and who revive you?!" I demanded but he only laughed

[Now that will telling right? As much I want to told you but the big boss said it identity is secret!] He grinned before killing intent radiated from his whole body [Enough talk! Start fighting!]

The giant dragon rise his giant fist and slam it to me! Fast!

BOOOM!

* * *

Third Person POV

BOOOM

Kai barely able to jump and dodge the giant fist that destroying the whole ground and shook the whole building

'Fast! His speed is clearly surprising for his size!' Kai thought with shock before his eyes turn to grim 'If I got hit directly with that fist.. I done for... I can't afford to get hit by that..' Kai glance at the area and found he was in giant room and this can become his advantage if he play it right

Under his helmet, red line mark appear below his eyes and above his eyelid, his Sharingan start to glowing red as he enter Senjutsu Mode

Kai landed in ground before black lightning start to crack on his body and he gone from sight with black flash

He appear below Grendel right feet and began to circling it then deliver powerful slash with Deicide, drawing blood from his leg however to Kai shock Grendel seem not bothered and began to moving his leg and trying to kick Kai

Kai seeing this moved in Grendel leg; using chakra to stick he dashed and give chakra enhanced punch combined with Senjutsu power and hit Grendel directly in jaw

Bang!

Grendel gets thrown back and blue blood out from his mouth as he was about the fall down, but he manages to stay on his foot. At the same time Kai flipped in air and land on the ground

[That hurts! Really hurts! Hey! For human your hit is strong! Guhahahahaha! Interesting, it sure is interesting! To think a human can hit this strong! Are you demigod?!] Grendel laughed and Kai only can stare at horror

'That punch can even destroy a small MOUNTAIN! And he just shrugged it off like that?!' Kai thought with shock before he grunted in pain and stare at his fist that now shaking due to pain of hitting Grendel hard scale 'Even my fist can't take his scale! Hitting with fist is not option! Then only sword can do...' Kai grit his teeth as he grab Deicide and Yawarakai-Te. He already give Frostmourne life before but decide to use it later

[Let's continue!] Grendel shouted with glee as he flap his giant wing then dashed to Kai

Kai sharingan actually can see Grendel speed. Sure he fast but he not as fast as Fenrir. However the problem is Grendel is bigger than Fenrir and his range is longer. Kai won't be able to dodge the attack completely

"**Doton : Moguragakure no Jutsu! (Earth Release : Hiding Like a Mole Technique!)**" Kai quickly dig the ground and enter to it, completely dodging Grendel charges. He popped out again when Grendel rotate his body to charges to him again but this time Kai ready as he create giant spinning orb that surpassed his own size

"**Senpou : Cho Oodama Rasengan! (Sage Art : Ultimate Giant Rasengan!)**" Kai roared and smash the giant orb to Grendel nose that charged to him

BOOOOM!

The impact of Grendel and Kai attack destroying ground where Kai stand and a massive wave that shook the entire building. Eventually Grendel got pushed back but he still manage to stand while Kai got thrown off but manage to flipped and skid in ground while balancing himself

Kai immediately rise Yawarakai-Te that glowing in yellow aura and radiate intense holy aura dashed to Grendel

"**Daishinkan! (Great Dragon Shock)**" Kai roared and deliver and arc shaped yellow wave to Grendel. Grendel seeing this only grinned and punch the wave attack, easily cancel it much to Kai dismay

[Ahhh! Booooored! Come on! Fight me with your fist! Your hit is strong before! Show me more!] Grendel laughed insanely as he dashed to Kai

Kai seeing this grunted in annoyance. He then extend his left hand and soon spinning orb appear before it cracked in black lightning and turned into spinning black lightning shuriken

[Ohh you won't hit me with that anymore!] Grendel breathed a massive amount of stream fire to Kai. Kai quickly jump away highly before throwing the shuriken black lightning

"**Raiton : Kuroi Burottu Rasenshuriken! (Lightning Release : Black Bolt Rasenshuriken!)**" Kai roared and throw the spinning orb to the stream of flame

The black lightning easily pass through the flame and hit Grendel in point blank. Grendel who didn't think it will be thrown caught by surprise and didn't have time to dodge

BOOOOOOM!

A giant dome of black lightning appear and destroy everything, even Grendel giant body trapped inside it

Kai sommersaulted in air and landed in ground with skid. His EMS blazing and glare to Grendel form. He knew it not over, but at least it will give good attack since not even God come out unharmed from that. Even Loki who got hit is got third degree burn and almost collapse when he use **Gooen Rasenshuriken (Great Blaze Rasenshuriken)**

However to Kai shock suddenly Grendel come out from the dome with manic grin on his face

[FUUCKK! That's hurt! That's hurt! Kahahaha! Interesting! You truly the strongest human I ever fight! Not even Beowul dare to hit me with bare fist like you before!] Grendel laughed. His entire scale is bleeding due to the intense electric and some of them burn

Kai only can stare at horror to the creature in front of him. This... This thing! Not even feel anything! Instead screaming in pain he LAUGHED! He shrug offf his attack like it was nothing!

Grendel enjoying Kai shock, oh yeas he really like it when see that look. However something suddenly caught Grendel eyes

[That red eyes... And that sword... So you our target!] Grendel said in glee and Kai broke out from shock to surprise

"Target?" Kai asked and Grendel laugh more as he seem ignoring Kai question 'So... This whole incident is trap to lure me... Then there no mission since the beginning.. The data could be already stolen or destroyed...' Kai thought grimly

[Ah! Clearly the waiting is worthy! And to think there strong human like you! Let's fight to the death!] Grendel roared as he inhaled deeply and his belly bulged

'If he shoot giant flame to this place!'."Shit!" Kai cursed as he dashed in order to stop Grendel but it too late

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The top floor explode into pillar of flame that shoot to the sky from the tower

When the flame died, Grendel flying in sky with grin, he appear didn't hurt by the explosion before

On opposite side, Kai floating with Susanoo ribcage appear and cover him. Fortunately for him, his Susanoo and armor manage to make him complete unharmed too

[That place is too little for us... Why don't we take bigger room like in here?!] Grendel laughed and Kai growled

'This is bad... I don't have advantage anymore... Very well... I got only 1 hour...' Kai Susanoo gone then he hold Yawaraka-Te straight to above before he slowly flip it down and drop the sword straight down

The Yawarakai-Te that dropped slowly turn into particles of light and disperse completely

"Balance Breaker..." Kai muttered with sharp eyes

**Play Bleach - stands up be strong**

**[Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon!]**

A thousands of holy sword suddenly appear from Kai back and gathered to Kai's feet, taking shape into giant western dragon with same size like Grendel

"RROOAAARR!" With mighty roar, Shinus appear below Kai who standing above his head

[What this?! Hahaha! Another of your fancy trick?! Kuhahaha! Interesting! Interesting! Let's FIGHT!] Grendel roared as he charged to Kai

"Come on Shinus! Let show this maniac how you capable of!" Kai commanded as Shinus roared and charges to Grendel

Both dragons cocked back their arm and coliding their fist. The impact immediately spread in sky, alarmed all being that live in Galuna Island. Slowly crack appear on Shinus fist before it shattered like a mirror

However Grendel himself didn't left unharmed, he feel a stung on his fist and he stare at it with wide eyes when find there many sword that pierce his hand

[What this?!] Grendel roared

"Shinus is dragon that made from holy sword.." Kai answered "However, I can setting what he made of.. And he made from thousands of dragon slayer holy sword.. So you won't be unharmed when fighting him."

Shinus left arm slowly replaced by another swords and he roared before deliver slash to Grendel chest, Grendel groaned and give kick to the machine dragon stomach, sending him backward however to his surprise this time Shinus didn't shattered

Looking closely, there gray aura that cover Shinus stomach from the kick

"UOOOOOOHHHH!" Kai roared as his gray Susanoo explode to live and spread to entire Shinus body, transforming the machine western dragon into demonic dragon warrior

**(A/N : I don't know what Susanoo size, however I knew a normal complete Susanoo with it leg is on same size with Tannin and the True Susanoo like Indra is 200M or 300M tall. If not then in this fic that the size..)**

"You want straight fight?! Then you got it!" Kai roared as Susanoo-Shinus charges to Grendel with gray-giant sword appear on his right hand

[Yes! That's it! A straight type! I love it!] Grendel laughed as he flying to Kai

Both giants let out mighty roar before their attack collide again. Giant sword against Grendel fist and creating another impact in sky. Both giant stumble back due to impact but Grendel manage to stabilize himself first and give Susanoo-Shinus punch to the face

Of course Kai also got hit from the Susanoo, though not much but the punch from Grendel are strong enough to make him cough some blood

Gray flame sword of Susanoo-Shinus glow brightly and he deliver slash to Grendel chest then continued by kick. Grendel sended backward but manage to hold himself as he flap his wing then tackle the demonic machine dragon warrior and grab him then flying fast to the ground

Grendel deliver punch to his face but Kai cocked back Shinus head to dodge it then counter him with kick. Grendel groaned then grab the leg and pull Kai then deliver headbutt to Shinus head. Kai move Shinus arm and deliver punch to Grendel stomach but Grendel ignore the pain and give Shinus punch in chest then kick him in face

'Shit! If I hit the ground I will lose!' Kai then grab Grendel body with 2 Susanoo arms plus Shinus arms then he flipped and turned, making Grendel back meet the ground

BOOOM!

An earthquake erupted when both giants fall from the sky. The entire animal, either it normal, dragons or chimeras all scattered in fear. They can sense the aura that both giants radiate, and clearly both of them are monster

Kai the one that emerged out from the smoke first as he fly and landed in ground with Susanoo-Shinus. Susanoo-Shinus is fine and unharmed, however Kai himself is not.

Blood dripped from his foreheads, mouth and nose. There many bruise mark and his armor already shattered. He can feel his entire body in pain due to enchant Shinus defense using his Susanoo and his chakra also drop furiously. Sure he can get unharmed if he want but the result his Susanoo will be destroyed

He can feel his entire body exhausted and sore. He can tell that he won't last long if this keep going. He already use third of his chakra when entering the building using **Meisaigakure no Jutsu**. Not to mention maintain Shinus and Susanoo to keep unharmed is not easy

"Damn... At this rate... I will forced to use that..." Kai grunted as he coughed some blood and wipe the blood from his mouth

Grendel appear from the crater with his usual grin, his entire body is covered with blue blood though not much, he seem munching something before turn and spit a blood then crack his neck

[Kehahaha! I like it! This is the first time a human can fight close range to me! Usually they use strange trick to attack me! Let's continuee! I can't get enough with thiss!] Grendel laughed as he charged and Kai unsheath Frostmourne then it aura spread to whole Susanoo, turning it to dark blue

The giant dragon shoot three flame balls to Susanoo and Kai send wave of ice through Susanoo giant swords and freeze the flame before engaging the giant dragon in melee battle

Both giant clashed and destroy everything surround them. Grendel with his bare fist and flame while Kai with sword, lightning and ice

Kick, punch, block, dodge!

Kai knew he can't defeat Grendel in melee battle. It was one sided fight clearly where Grendel dominate him. He reason why he doing this because it more saver than fight in his normal form. Grendel are fast for giant, very fast. And it just matter of time if Kai keep dodging before Grendel able to hit him. Fortunately Kai still able to dodge the attack with easy and strike Grendel despite he also use big body, and he manage to give Grendel many critical hit

But unfortunately for him Grendel is not normal dragon

Susanoo-Shinus catch Grendel giant leg before spin and throw him away while shoot several lightning dragon slayer attack, piercing Grendel hard scale

Grendel laughed in glee seeing this. It was fun! For him it clearly fun! This human is strong! The strongest human he ever fight! Even Beowulf can't stay this long fighting bare fist with him! He really not regret to wait for whole day!

[Hahaha! Its feels good! It really feels good! This pain! This pain make me realize that I am alive! Hahaha! I never have good fight for long!] Grendel laughed and Kai stare at him with disbelief face [Hahaha! Let upgrade this fight to next level!] Grendel roared as he inhale a massive amount of air

Kai seeing this realize what he about to do

"Shinus! Charge now!" Kai ordered as he channel chakra to Shinus and Shinus open his wide jaw and pale white mixed with black lightning of Kai chakra appear

**"Raikouhou! (Thunder Roar Sear!)"**

Shinus shoot massive white thunder that surrounded by black one to Grendel who just shoot a flame balls that tripled his size

BOOOOOM!

**Music Off**

Another earthquake erupted on the island due to giant explosion of giant thunder and flame. The attack strong enough to destroy everything surround it, creating a giant 50M size hole on the island, make the sea below island fill it

BANG! BANG! BANG!

In smoke 2 giants figure clashed, fist against blade. They cocked back their attack before shot it again and it impact wipe out the smoke that cover them revealing Susanoo-Shinus who hold Grendel fist with his 2 gray flaming swords in "X" stance

Kai use grounds to help him and push Grendel away while deliver 2 slash to Grendel chest, but the Crime Force Dragon merely ignore it and smack Shinus faces using his giant hands then deliver knee attack before give strong punch to his chest. Kai coughed blood but refuse to stand down, he repair the damage on Shinus and give punch to Grendel face then creating 3 Magatama on his 2 hands

"**Yasaka no Magatama!**" Kai thrust 2 three magatamas to Grendel stomach and push him away. Grendel coughed blood and sended backward but still manage to balance himself and grin to Kai

'Shit! This dragon is pushover! Don't he feel pain?! Why the fuck he didn't stand down?! Even Vali will stop due to pain but nooo! This dragon seem not have nerve pain!' Kai thought desperately as he felt attacking Grendel seem not doing anything!

Suddenly an intense pain hit his chest and he coughed a large amount of blood then his Susanoo start to fade

'Not now!' Kai thought with groan

[You open!]

Kai widened his eyes and just in time to summon Susanoo back but not fast enough as Grendel massive fist hit him

BANG!

Kai sended away from Shinus head and crashing through several trees and he keep crashing until hit a giant boulder

Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! BOOOM!

"Gahaa!" Kai coughed a massive amount of blood and slowly his body skidded and drop to the ground 'Shit... That's hurt... It like got smashed by meteor... If not because Susanoo, I will turned into puddle..'

Kai can feel his entire bones is broken.. He can't feel any part of his body anymore. It almost like all his muscles and bones destroyed and he only can feel intense pain at all part of his body. His armor got destroyed, his coat tattered and the shirt underneath it ripped apart, revealing his bleeding chest

'Is this... The limit of human?' Kai thought as he can feel his conscious start to fade and his Senjutsu mode also gone 'Will... I die in here?'

The face of Ise, Rias, Asia, Sona, Xenovia, Koneko, Kiba, Gasper, Vali, Ophis and all his comrades and parents flashed on his mind and he grit his teeth

'No... I won't die... Not in here and not now... Ughh...' Kai grunted as he try to stand only to fail and he grunted in pain

"Oji-san!"

Kai eyes snap open and he forced himself to turn and see Agnes riding Scar approach him

"Oji-san! You okay?!" Agnes yelled as she landed in front of him. Kai tilted his head and notice that this was the same cave where he left Agnes and Scar

Shit, he fly that far?!

"Oji-san! Please hold on! Me and Scar will carry you! We will hide again!" Agnes said as she try to lift Kai body along with Scar

"No..." Kai croaked "Get out... Leave... You guys must escape.." Kai coughed as he can sense Grendel coming

"No! I won't leave you here! You coming with us!" Agnes yelled as her eyes got teary

"I... Will be fine... I will return and meet you all..." Kai smiled a bit

"NO! Daddy and Mommy said the same thing but they dead!" Agnes insisted with sob "I... I don't want to loss Oji-san too! For first time ever since this 6 months I meet man who sing and care for me! I don't want you to gone too! Please! Let me help you!" Agnes sobbed at Kai chest and Kai put sad face hearing this. He really didn't want this but Grendel is coming.. He can feel it... Even Scar also seems got nervous as the chimera can feel Grendel aura near

"Agnes... You must leave... If not he will-"

[AH! There you are!]

'Ah fuck...' Kai thought as he trying to stand when hear Grendel voice

Appear from behind trees, Grendel had his usual manic grin with his silver eyes radiated killing intent and promised dead. His aura even brought fear to Scar as the chimera tremble like a children in front of giant.

[Oh what this? You have another human with you! Does she can fight?] Grendel asked as he stare to Agnes who trembled

"L-Leave them alone!" Kai roared as he push himself to stand using Yawarakai-Te. He can't find Deicide and Frostmourne, maybe it got flying to other direction. Well he can already put summoning magic on those two so it will be fine "Your fight... Is with me..." Kai coughed as he glare to Grendel

'I need more time to release that technique!' Kai thought as he focus all his chakra to certain point

[Hahahaha! Fight to the death eh?! I like it! I will gladly grant your wish to die!] Grendel laughed as he got closer to Kai who using boulder behind him to stand as he grab Yawarakai-Te with shaking body

"NO! Leave Oji-san alone you big bully!" Agnes yelled to Grendel

"Agnes! Shut up!" Kai hissed to the little girl

[Shut up vermin! I have no use of weakling!] Grendel sneered as he get closer to Kai

"You big bully! Meany big bully! Stay away from us!" Agnes shouted

[SHUT UP!] Grendel roared loudly, sending a large airwave to Agnes and Kai. Kai got smashed to boulder again along with Agnes. Unfortunately Agnes hit the boulder with her head first

Kai eyes widened in horror when he see blood behind Agnes head that painted to the boulder

"AGNESS!" Kai screamed in horror as he see Agnes body slumped on ground

"RRAAOORRR!" Scar roared angrily seeing his master got attacked. Gone his fear and he dashed to Grendel intent to avenge his master. Grendel merely grinned evilly and swat Scar away when he near, sending him away and crash through many trees

**Play Namida no Yukue**

"Agnes! Agnes! Girl! Stay with me! Are you okay?!" Kai asked as he drag himself by force to Agnes side

"O...Oji-san..." Agnes muttered with half opened eye

"Good! Strong girl! You will be okay! You going to be okay! Just stay with me..." Kai said with smile as he struggle to stand and try to heal Agnes wound

"I'm... I... Glad I able to meet Oji-san..." Agnes sobbed as tears dripped from her eyes "I can see Japan... I can see many country through Oji-san cellphone... I can see outside world..."

"Yes! And you will see it more... You will see the real thing.. We will travel around the world! There also many delicious food! Do you ever eat pizza? I will take you to eat one!" Kai said with forced smile as he can feel tears dripped from his eyes

"Really?" Agnes smiled as her skin become pale "I'm... Happy... I can't wait..."

"Yes! Keep going, good girl. You going to be okay, your wound already closed.. You will be okay!" Kai smiled with tears fall from his red eyes

"Oji-san... I'm sleepy..."

"No! Don't sleep! Don't sleep! Stay with me, don't go to the light! Please stay with Oji-san.." Kai said as he focus all his remain chakra to heal Agnes

"Oji-san... Thank you... For staying with me... Even it only short... But I'm happy to able to spend time with you..." Agnes smiled with tears streaming on her face

"Don't say that! You will get through this! We will get out from here! I promise you! You will survive! Trust me! Just..." Kai paused as he start to choke on his own tears "Please... Just stay awake... For me... Don't die..." Kai begged as tears streaming down from his red eyes

"I'm... Sleepy... I will sleep for moment, see you tomorrow.. Tou-san..." Agnes said with smile before she slowly close her eyes

Kai Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan widened when see life gone from Agnes body. The image of Agnes dead recorded in his brain due to photographic memory ability

"Agnes..." Kai called "Oi... Don't joke... I won't borrow you my cellphone anymore..." Kai said with strain smile as he shake Agnes body "Oi... Agnes... Wake up..." Kai pleaded

**_"You never lose someone! What you know about suffering of losing someone?"_**

Madara word suddenly strike his mind as he keep shaking Agnes body

"Please... Agnes..." Kai pleaded

**_"Boy. You didn't have the mental power of that. You saying that because you NEVER loss something! You NEVER see war. Just like Obito when we first meet.."_**

Kai stopped shake Agnes body as he grit his teeth and tears streaming down freshly from his Sharingan

"Agnes... Please... Wake up..." He begged with choked tone

**_"Are you sure your will is strong enough? Unlike Itachi Uchiha, or Obito Uchiha. They are born as warrior. They trained to be what they are. You other hand are born from peace... You didn't have the same heart like them..."_**

"AGNESSSSS!" Kai screamed to the heaven with his EMS spinning and tears fall down freely

**Music off**

* * *

"The basis of the Uchiha Clans's strength its the power of their Jutsu.. That what everyone believed... However the truth is actually different. There is no clan that feels deeper love than us, Uchiha.." Madara said as he stare at the scene that happen through Kai eyes with impassive face

"Once Uchiha knows love, its almost as if almost all of his/her previously checked emotions are released. They awaken a profound love and power that exceeds even the Senju's... However there reason why something being suppressed... Great power always bring great corrupt..." He speak in monotone when see Kai talk to dying Agnes with forced smile

"When an Uchiha who has known love loses that deep love, they fall to despair and the love replaced by strong hatred and after that.. The special condition emerges... The agony over loss someone important or disappointment in themselves release a unique chakra inside their brain and awaken something on their eyes..." Madara continue speak to himself as his Sharingan appear and staring at Agnes who smiled weakly to Kai

"Sharingan taps into the power of that person's heart, rapidly increasing their strength, along with the power of their hate.. The deeper their hate.. The strongest their eyes... But Kai are special case... He awaken his eyes due to will of survive and fear, not because loss someone important. He never feel hatred or losing something... His eyes is come from me... That's why even his eyes is same like me but mine is stronger... The key to make Kai strong.. Is to make him feel losing someone important... To know what it mean when his loved person gone..." Madara stated with emotionless tone before smirk appear on his face

"Now... Show me... The power of your eyes Kai... The power of your hatred... The power of Uchiha!" Madara mused

* * *

[Tsk! You done weeping?! Let resume our battle!] Grendel sneered as he watching the scene

Kai remain stoned as he stare at Agnes body, he didn't even bother to turn to Grendel

[Human.. Always sentimental from when I was live before and now, that's why you all weak! Che! If you can't fight anymore then die!] Grendel lift up his giant feet and brought it down to smash Kai along with Agnes [Hahaha! Get squashed!]

BANG!

Grendel grinned as he stare to his feet that smashed Kai. He about to leave when he notice there something that hold his leg

Suddenly he felt something pushing him away and he can't help but stumble back and fall due to something push his leg away

[What the?!] Grendel growled in confused as he rise his head. His eyes widened when see Kai stand firmly with his clones standing at his side, holding Agnes body

Kai rise his head, tears stream down from his EMS, his expression is anger, killing intent radiate from his body and slowly there black line spread to his neck and there something shaped like diamond glowing in middle of his chest while spreading black line to his whole body

"I..." Kai spoke with full malice intent and his EMS spinning "WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" He roared as he clap his hand together

"**Infuuin : Kai! (Yin Seal : Release!)**" Kai declared as black chakra explode from his whole body that even surprising Grendel by amount of chakra that he radiate

'What the... This boy... He just at the death door few seconds ago! And now suddenly he gained boost strength like this?! Is it mean he holding back?!' Grendel thought with shock before he slowly grinned 'Interesting! Human are really amusing creature!' He thought with glee as he stand and prepare himself to fight Kai

"**Byakugou no Jutsu (Strength of a Hundred Technique)**"

The black mark in Kai body spreaded, filled his entire body, to above foreheads, passing through eyes, to the hand, and leg. Another line appear below his eyes and above his eyelid indicating he entering Senjutsu Mode once again and his EMS glowing. He grip Yawarakai-Te that glowing in yellow light brighter than ever with sharp gaze

[Hoo! You still save many trick! Interesting! Fufufu! Truly you are interesting! Now let continue to-GUHAGGHH!]

**Play Naruto Shippuden Ost - Flying Dragon**

Grendel being cut off as he suddenly got punched in stomach by Kai who appear with Yawarakai-Te on his left hand. He coughed a massive amount of blood from Kai punch and sended away

"Human... Feeling and sentiment maybe just a play thing for you... But for us, human..." Kai paused as he landed in ground with his EMS blazing "THOSE THING ARE PRECIOUS!" He declared before black lightning erupt his entire body and he dashed to Grendel

Grendel groaned as he stand then deliver punch to Kai but Kai see it and dodge his attack then extend Yawarakai-Te then stab Grendel arm and move forward make it bleed when Kai run

Grendel screamed as his right hand being teared by Yawarakai-Te. He glare to Kai who dashed to him and shoot giant fireballs

Kai pull out Yawarakai-Te and increase his speed seeing this

"**Ryuukansen, Tsumuji! (Dragon Coiling Flash, Whirl!)**" Kai dashed while spin his body, making him looks like drill

He spin and destroy the giant flame ball much to Grendel shock and hit Grendel in chest, make his blue blood splattered and Grendel stumble backward

[Gagggh! You little! That fucking hurt!] Grendel roared as he clap his hand together and slam Kai, trapping him inside his hand. Grendel grinned and tighten his clap in order to crush Kai but soon he feel pain on his hands

Slash! Slash! Slash!

[ARGHHHH!] Grendel screamed when his fingers being cut by Kai who appear and bathed his blue blood then flipped in air. He notice that his body is slightly crushed, clearly he was harmed on his attack

Kai notice Grendel shock look smirked

"This technique... Is my forbidden technique..." Kai said as he pointed to diamond mark on middle of his chest "I store large amount of chakra in this mark. When I release it, I can control all my chakra and then stimulated all proteins inside my body to reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. It even can heal a direct stab to heart or destroyed brain... Basically, as long I in this technique, I'm immortal..." Kai smirked and Grendel hearing this grinned

[Interesting! You are the best! You are the best human I ever known! Kahahaha! With this we can fight to all full heart until die!] Grendel laughed happily and Kai face twisted into disgust

"You are not normal.. Maybe your brain is made from muscle instead cell.. Oh well there no point to talk with death reptile.." Kai said coldly as he take Battojutsu stance then radiate his aura

[Kahahaha! That's it! If I knew you will become like this I should kill that little girl since the beginning! Hahaha, human feeling surely pitiful! They can't fight without emotion!] Grendel laughed as he flap his giant wing. Kai hearing this radiate his aura more intense and for moment his eyes instead three tomoe circular shape eyes, it was 9 tomoes with several concenctric circles

"Human... Do not undrestimate our FEELING!" Kai roared as he jump high and rise Yawarakai-Te that shining more bright as if it responded to Kai spirit "**Daishinkan!**" Kai send a massive arc yellow wave that hit Grendel, cutting it scale make more blood splattered to the ground

[You little! Die!] Grendel roared a massive amount spiralling flame to Kai who just landed on ground.

"**Doton : Morugakure no Jutsu!"** Kai hide under the earth and digging it. He focus chakra on his leg before jumped from inside ground with massive speed

"**Ryuushousen! (Dragon Flight Flash!)**" Kai roared as he deliver strong slash to Grendel chin. Grendel barely able to pull his head and dodge the slash but he not dodge it completely as his jaw got sliced slightly. Seeing this Kai twist his body and rise Yawarakai-Te again

"**Ryuutsuishousen (Dragon Hammer-Flight Flash!)**" Kai continue his assault with powerful axe slash. Grendel seeing this quickly pull his body but he still can't dodge it completely

SLASH!

A vertical slash mark appear on Grendel top head and blood gush out from it. Grendel roared and deliver punch to Kai but Kai spin his body then block the dragon giant fist with roundhouse kick, creating a massive wave due to impact

Kai stick his feet to Grendel fist using chakra before jump and spinning

"**Ryuukansen, Kogarashi (Dragon Coiling Flash, Wintry Wind!)**" Kai spinning and send a massive blast of holy mixed senjutsu energy and hit Grendel in stomach. Grendel groaned and smack Kai down to the ground

A giant crater appear due to Kai who smashed to the ground but from the smoke Kai appear. Unharmed as his broken bone and muscle quickly regenerated. He drag Yawarakai-Te down and rise it with massive speed

**"Doryuusen! (Earth Dragon Flash)"** He send a large massive of earth to Grendel above, the giant dragon seeing this merely swipe the attack away but Kai appear in front of his face with sharp gaze

**"Ryuusousen, Garami! (Dragon Nest Flash, Gnawing!)"** Kai give multiple fast slash to Grendel head make the dragon cocked back his head due to pain of attack

Kai continue by deliver kick to Grendel nose and then use it as footing and jump away from Grendel, he flipped in air and landed softly in ground. When he rise his head there another giant flame ball toward him. Seeing this he pull out 3 blue pills and eat it before move through hand seals and his EMS spinning

"**Enton : Gooenkyu! (Blaze Release : Great Blaze Ball!)**" Kai exhale a giant 20M gray Amaterasu, the flame of Amaterasu consume Grendel flames like oil and went straight to Grendel then burned him

**Music off**

Grendel screamed as he feel his entire scale burned! It fucking hurt! He never feel this hurt ever since fighting Ddraig though he feel happy for finding a worthy human but he also can't help deep inside he feel little fear

This human... He almost like Beowulf.. The one who slay him before... He even can see there ghastly image of brown haired man in mid twenties behind Kai, the original Beowulf!

**Play - Rurouni Kenshin: Enjou! Kyoto Rinne BGM 37 *search it on youtube***

Kai stand firm before he straigthly in Kendo stance and pour all his chakra to Yawarakai-Te make it shine even more

"This is the end!" Kai shouted as he blurred away with massive speed

Grendel seeing Kai charge to him let out powerful stream of flame in order to burn him to ash. Kai seeing this ignore it and the flame hit him, burned his skin however his skin quickly regenerated, replacing the burned skin with new one

Kai hold the intense pain that struck his whole body, his sharingan is blazing and Agnes smiling face appear on his mind. He let out mighty battle cry and dashed more fast, gone all his pain and replaced by angry and will to avenge the innocent little girl

[Impossible!] Grendel screamed in disbelief seeing his powerful flame isn't able to burn that human completely

Kai who got out from the flame quickly increasing his speed and his aura grow more intense. Grendel had wide eyes and for moment, behind Kai he see a giant knight in armor with glowing red eyes, holding a giant sword

**ICHI! NI! SAN! YON! GO! ROKU! NANA! HACHI! KYUU!**

**一! 二! 三! 四! 五! 六! 七! 八! 九!**

Head! Right shoulder! Right arm center! Right arm bottom! Groin! Left arm bottom! Left arm center! Left shoulder!

Kai appear behind Grendel with Yawarakai-Te covered in blue blood, he swing it and the blood splashed to the ground

"**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu: Kuzuryuusen (Nine-Headed Dragon Flash)**" Kai murmured as he sheath Yawarakai-Te with loud 'cling'

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

A mutliple slash appear on Grendel giant body and he screamed in agony as his body slowly being cut

[What the hell... I just got revived... And now by another human... This is sick joke... Damn... Curse you Beowulf... CURSE YOU HYOUDOU KAI!] Grendel let out last roar before his giant body crumbled into pieces due to cut

**Music off**

Kai POV

I narrowed my eyes when hear his statement.. No wonder I seem familiar to him.. He are Crime Force Dragon, Grendel.. The Evil Dragon that slain by original Beowulf

I then notice the barrier that covered this island is gone and replaced by normal one.. So the barrier will gone if I kill Grendel huh... Then what I thought before it true, there no mission since the beginning.. Only a trap...

Suddenly I get hit by intense fatigue and I dropped to the ground with one knee

"Urggh!" I grunted as my hair turned to slight white and my skin become paler. There many wrinkle on my skin and I also become more skinny. This is side effect of Byakugou no Jutsu...

This is actually a bad jutsu... All the damage that I receive from Grendel before will be healed at least 30 years for normal human... And for my body.. It must be 10 years due to Shinju chakra... It mean I just lost 10 years of my life...

I also got my chakra coil burned due to eat chakra pills too much in order to restore my chakra in fight... If we fight 5 minutes more I will lose... Luckily I able to finish him with that last attack

My arm and leg also hurt due to swing Yawarakai-Te at max power that ripped apart my muscle, thanks to the regeneration I manage to draw out powerful strength...

I broke out from my mind when hear some noise. I turned to the right and see my clone carrying Agnes appear..

"She look peaceful..." My clone said as he show me Agnes corpse. I stare at her for moment and began to caressing her cheeks with tears stream down on my face

"If only there way to revive her back..." I murmured with sad. She too young... She still not see outside world yet... She shouldn't be dead...

...

If only... I was stronger...

...

This won't be happen if only I didn't exist at first place... These people after me and use this island... If only I didn't exist...

My existence is sin... I shouldn't be here... The faster I dead... The better it is... I'm sorry Agnes... Because of me...

DOOOON!

Suddenly the entire island shaking violently! What happen?! Does this island collapse?! An splitting earth below me answer my question and I force myself to jump away!

"Ugh! Clone! Check are we can use teleport magic!" I commanded and my clone nodded before he pull out some card then channel some magic on it

"We can boss!" He yelled and I grunted in satisfaction

"Good, where the other one?!" I asked

"I'm here boss!"

I turn and see there another of my clone and holding flashdisk and Scar corpse along with Frostmourne and Deicide on his back. What?! You think I will fight without recovering some data? I'm not that stupid!

BOOOM!

The entire island slowly explode and the ground beneath us splitted and magma leaked out! Shit!

"Boss, our magic circle ready!" My clone yelled

"Good!"

I stand in magic circle, Scar corpse on my feet, Agnes body on my left arm and my 3 swords on my back

BOOOM!

I give last glance to Grendel mutilated corpse and sneered

"May you rot in hell again, Crime Force Dragon..." I sneered before light of magic circle engulf me then teleport me

BOOOOOM!

Just after Kai teleported a magic circle appear in front of Grendel head and a figure stepped out from it

"Oh my I didn't think he will able to kill you. It seem he stronger than I thought, here I was thinking he only knock you out. Fufufu don't worry Grendel, we will collect your soul. We will able to recreate your body..." The figure chuckled as he place his hand to Grendel head and taking out dark green glowing sphere from it.

He step back to magic circle and then gone, leaving the island that explode and destroy anything within it and within the barrier

When the explosion died. There nothing left from Galuna Island...

* * *

**Done! Hahaha how is it?! How its the battle between Grendel and Kai?! I hope it satisfied you all!**

**As you can see Kai able to win but at cost of his lifespan. Now before you all comment, Grendel are strong sure he is! But his body is just still in tuning stage so he can't do much... Not to mention Kai attack is deadly, his attack strong. Very strong but his defence is not**

**At Kai level he maybe able to fight toe on toe with God if he want but of course not for long. He maybe can use deadly attack but his defence is suck like I said before. You all can see he become useless when he got hit by Grendel fist directly**

**As you can see all his skill consuming his stamina and lifespan. He strong, sure but there limit.. He can't fight for too long**

**And we have Ophis who have conflict about her relationship with Kai! What she will do? How she going to solve her problem? And what going to happen if she founds out about Kai plan?!**

**Now I need to know what should I do with Agnes? Should I revive her or let her dead?**

**Next chapter will be aftermath of Kai mission and battle of Ise against Sairaorg!**

**Please favorite, follow, read, and review**

**Ja Ne! :D**


	39. Day Before The Game

**Chapter 38. ****D****ays Before The Game**

* * *

"May you rot in hell again, Crime Force Dragon..." Kai sneered before light of magic circle engulf him then teleport him

BOOOOOM!

Just after Kai teleported a magic circle appear in front of Grendel head and a figure stepped out from it

"Oh my I didn't think he will able to kill you. It seem he stronger than I thought, here I was thinking he only knock you out. Fufufu don't worry Grendel, we will collect your soul. We will able to recreate your body..." The figure chuckled as he place his hand to Grendel head and taking out dark green glowing sphere from it.

He step back to magic circle and then gone, leaving the island that explode and destroy anything within it and within the barrier

When the explosion died. There nothing left from Galuna Island...

* * *

10.30PM. Survivor, Teleportation room

Kai appear via magic circle. His skin is pale slightly and there few wrinkle on his skin due to dead cell. His hair become white slightly and he got more skinny, in his condition he barely able to fight middle class devil but that doesn't mean he can't talk and do his daily activity

He stare at Agnes body on his crook arm with lifeless eyes and caress her cheeks softly

"Kai! Welcome-WOAH!" Le Fay yelped when she see Kai condition. She was reading book on her library when suddenly she feel Kai aura come from Teleportation room

"Hello Le Fay..." Kai turn to her with stoic face and Le Fay hold the urge to gasp

His eyes.. Its different.. Gone his always sharp, cool and calculating black eyes. Instead, now filled with nothing but dark and dull emotion... It almost like Ophis when they first meet her... There nothing inside his eyes

Only usual black...

"K-Kai... W-What happen?" Le Fay asked worriedly

"Nothing happen... Just... I made a mistake... The mission is trap to lure me..." Kai said with monotone before he approach Le Fay. Le Fay see the girl on his arm notice that the girl not breathing which mean.. "Can you place her in my room?" He asked

Le Fay didn't know what to say only nodded and take the little girl from him. Kai seeing this nodded and turn then pull out scroll and seal Scar corpse within it

"Kai... You okay?" She asked in concern "Your appearance is..."

"It just side effect of my special technique... A good rest and food will heal me back..." Kai answered before he stand after sealing Scar and turn to her again "I will go to Vali office to report my mission..." He said as he walk pass through her

Le Fay staring at Kai with sad face. She didn't knew what happen but it must be bad... She turn her gaze to the girl on her arm and scowled... It must be related to her... She have to make sure Kai fine.. Maybe after he rest she can talk with him..

* * *

Later (Kai POV)

"And that's all my report Vali..." I finished

"I see..." Vali said to me with stoic face. I already told him everything. About my fight against Grendel and the data I manage to recover along with destruction of Galuna Island..

Including Agnes part...

"I must say I'm impressed. You manage to beat Grendel... He are Dragon King level at least... Though I'm not surprise, you able to fight on par with me on Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive so it just logical if you able to win against him.." Vali praised and I merely nodded

He stare at me for moment before sighed

"Very well.. You can leave..." Vali said and I nodded again before turn away. Just moment when I about to open the door... "Kai... That Agnes girl... I can revive her.."

I immediately snap my attention to him hearing this

"What?" I asked in shock. Vali pull out something under his table, it was a box. And he open it then my eyes widened when see what inside it "Evil Pieces..." I muttered

"As you can see... I manage to take quite many of Evil Pieces from Satan Faction.. They maybe reject these pieces, however it not mean they didn't take it. They try to experiment to it though there no result..." Vali said and he take King and Pawn pieces then place it in front of me "Go capture one of Satan Faction devil and use your eyes to force them to use this and resurrect that girl..."

"I will go now..." I said quickly. I can't believe it! There way to make Agnes life again! Oh thanks God! I can't help but feel so happy!

"In your condition?" Vali asked with narrowed eyes. I about to said "Yes" but I close my mouth

At my condition now... I will be easy target...

But if it for Agnes then-

"I will do it..."

We then turn and see Ophis who sit on sofa. Huh? I'm not even sense her presence! It must because I in this condition

"Ojou-chan? Since when you here?" I asked clearly surprised

"Since you start your report..." She said and I turn to Vali who narrowed his eyes, he seem also not sense her presence "I heard from Le Fay you acting strange that's why I curious.." She stare at me with stoic face and turn to Vali "If I revive this girl Kai will happy again right?"

I can't help but dumbfounded.. She willing to do this for me? Ojou-chan! You not need to do this!

"Yes.." Vali answered to her. Before I able to protest Ophis snap her finger and suddenly a vortex appear above him then a man around 20 with brown hair popped out

The man fell to the ground and he blinked few times. He about to open his mouth to ask but Ophis place hand to his foreheads

"Sleep..." She said and suddenly the man eyes slowly closed and he fell to the ground again, unconscious

I can't help but sweatdropped seeing this. Poor guy..

"There.. Now you can hypnotize him and turn him to King. After that, command him to reborn that little girl.." Ophis said to me and I inwardly sighed but can't help to stop smile spreading to my face

"Thank you, Ojou-chan... I can't say enough thanks..." I smiled. Ophis blinked before slowly there light pink on her cheeks

"Y-Your welcome..." She replied as she turn her eyes to the left as if dodging contact with mine

I let out chuckle seeing this, she very adorable. I give her my best warm smile. I can't help but happy and very grateful.. Now we can revive Agnes! I can use Excalibur Ruler to control this man

I pulled out Excalibur Ruler from Blade Blacksmith and point it to this man

"Hear my command. You will do exactly what I said! Arise my servant!" I commanded and the man slowly open his eyes that now filled with hollow

"Yes master.." He said in monotone

"I want you to take this King piece and revive someone for me!" I ordered and he nodded before taking King piece from Vali then insert it to himself. I about to go and take Agnes body but suddenly she appear below me and I turn to Ophis who nodded, indicating she the one who did that. I give her smile once again seeing this and turn to the man again then order to revive her

"I order, in my name Abel Shax. You, Agnes Vapula. I, resurrect you back to this soul as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Queen, be delighted with your new life!" Abel commanded and light appear on Agnes chest

The light blinding us all. When it died I look to Agnes body eagerly, her pale skin return to normal and she slowly open her eyes

"Huh?" She blinked and I can't help the tears that fall from my eyes. I grinned happily and happy tears wash my entire faces "Kai-oji-san?"

I quickly went and hug her tightly as if she will leave me anytime

"Agnes... Welcome home, Agnes... Welcome home..." I muttered with happy tears on my face

* * *

"Tou-chan! Let play again!"

"Honey, I'm in middle of training can't you play with Kuroka or Vali?"

"Bu! They all busy! Even Bikou-oji who always playing also busy!"

"How about Fenrir and Le Fay?"

"Fenrir-chan company Le Fay-nee-chan reading book! Daddy, I'm boooooreeeeed! Please play with meeee! PUUULEEAAAASSEEEE!"

I let out sigh and stop swinging Deicide then turn to Agnes who wearing yellow stripped and gray t-shirt, and blue sandals. Her brown eyes is so big and there tears leaked out from it as she staring at me with pout

Ah.. The famous Puppy Eyes no Jutsu... I hate it...

"Why don't you go bother Ophis?" I asked

"Mommy said she want me to spend more time with Dad! She said she want to think about something alone!" She answered

Now you guys wonder why she call Ophis "Mommy" right? Well... Because Agnes call me daddy, Ophis thought that it just natural for Agnes to call her mommy then since I was her lover.

Usually I will said "No" to this. But Agnes seem very happy when called Ophis "Mommy" so I let it be...

It not like I like it too but. It will be better if Agnes stay away from us.. She are innocent little girl and we are group of terrorist.. I already have plan who going to adopt her. I will alter her memory about me later when the day come..

Its already thursday now... Nii-san battle will be two days again... I also need to visit Azazel today...

And if Nii-san power is exceed my prediction... Then in few days its time to launch my plan...

...

I still not tell the female member of Outlaws about this... Sure I can make sure Kuroka and Le Fay won't bother me but...

Ophis is another case... I don't think she will accept it very well since she seems very clingy to me... I can't escape if she want to help me and bother my plan...

I already plan something for her.. And I hope she accept it...

"Daddy, you said I have another aunt? Where is she?" Agnes asked and brought me out from my mind

"Ah... Yes you have, today we going to visit her.." I smiled and pat her head. Yeah, we going to visit her aunt... A distant relatives you can say

"When we going to visit her?! Is she really related to me?!" Agnes asked eagerly and I nodded with smile still on my face

"Yeah. So now go and dressed, we will leave in hour..." I said and she beamed brightly before nodded

"I will wear beautiful dress!" She said happily before running to upstairs. She stay in guest room with my clone usually. Luckily we have 4 guest room just in case

I let out soft sigh hearing this and sheath Deicide then crack my neck and bend my shoulder, flex it slightly. I turn and see Frostmourne and Yawarakai-Te rested on wall and approach it

Yawarakai-Te... It my primary weapon... Frostmourne is secondary... And Deicide is the third... However.. I turn and look to Deicide

Against Grendel yesterday, it sure give damage but... It almost destroyed... There many crack on it... As I thought creating sword from the Fang only won't do good...

Looks like I need to improve it by adding blessing from God or something else... But this sword is basically to kill God so blessing from God is out of opinion.. Maybe I able to add Senjutsu to it...

Frostmourne is good... But there reason why I didn't use it often... Whenever I use Frostmourne in Senjutsu Mode, I can't use Yawarakai-Te... Ever since my berserk against Loki, it seem Shinju chakra inside start to absorb Frostmourne aura and turn me into something else when I on Senjutsu Mode while wielding Frostmourne...

I don't know what going to happen but it can be fatal if I keep using it... That's why I didn't use Frostmourne against Grendel last time...

Sighing aloud, I rub my temple. There no time to think about this.. Now its time to think, what should I do with these stuff? I already ask Azazel to take all my weapon when I died.. But my research will be staying at Survivor to help Vali and everyone

I take Frostmourne and Yawarakai-Te then store them to dimensional pocket while keep Deicide on my hips. I go to upstairs and then to living room

I see Ophis who in her adult form sitting on sofa

"I heard from Agnes you leaving again?" She asked

"Yes Ojou-chan.. I want to watch my brother match... Beside I also want to Agnes meet some of her family..." I answered and its true. I already ask Vali permission and he agree as long I didn't get caught and after what happen with Grendel, it seem he more confident with my ability.

Ophis stare at me with her blank face before nodded

I must say, I found she in this form is... Beauty... Her black hair and pale skin is perfect contrast... She start to take this form when Agnes questioned her age. Ophis take form into adult so Agnes can saw her as Mother not children though she act like children

"So you want to give Agnes to other devil?" She asked with little scowl

"I know you not like it but you must know, Agnes can't stay with us.. We are being targeted by many faction and Agnes still little girl. She need to be moved to another place..." I answered

"I can protect her..." She insisted

"Yes, but she won't have normal life.." I replied calmly

"Normal life?" Ophis asked while tilting her head

"You have watch about children life in TV right?" I asked and she nodded "That's what I mean. If Agnes stay with us she won't have friend at her age... It bad for her.."

Ophis stare at me for moment before sighed a bit

"Very well..." She said "But can I visit her someday?"

I smiled. It seem she also enjoy Agnes presence

"Someday... Someday Ojou-chan..." I chuckled

"Mom! Daddy! How I look?!"

We then turn and see Agnes wearing...

A dress? A dress that resembles a princess riding a... Unicorn?

I can't help but sweatdropped. You going to meet your aunt wearing that? Before I able to comment Ophis beat me

"You look magnificent.." Ophis commented and I stare at her like she have grown second head "What? She look good on that, like a barbie in TV..."

My face grew more blank hearing this

"Ophis. I forbid you to watch any Barbie movie from now.." I said sternly and she pouted a bit

"Let's go Dad! Are Mommy going with us?!" Agnes asked as she stare at Ophis

"No. We will leave alone.. Mom have to take care something.." I lied and Agnes pouted

"Fine! But I want kiss from mommy before I go!" She said and I chuckle

"Sure.." Ophis said as she bend down and lift Agnes up then give kiss on her cheeks. Agnes giggling and give Ophis kiss back on cheeks

For moment I see Ophis have slight smile on her face and can't help but smile too. This scene is kind of touching...

"Okay little girl! Time to go!" I said and Agnes nodded but she tilted her head slightly

"Aren't Daddy going to kis Mom?" She asked and my eyes twitched

"Yes, you should kiss me too. All husband kiss their wife before they go.." Ophis said and I sweatdropped before sighed

"Fine..." I grumbled before giving peck to Ophis cheeks quickly and turn to Agnes who.. Pouted?

"Boo! What's that?! Husband should kiss their wife on lips!" She booed before make motion kissing with her tiny hand "Muach! Muach! Muach!"

My eyes twitched in annoyance. This girl... She must be talking to Bikou or Kuroka about this... Oh I'm soo put laxative to their food next time!

"Now Agnes, we will leave and-MMPH!" I got silenced by Ophis who pull my face and kiss me on lips

"Aawwww!" Agnes cooed

I quickly release myself from Ophis and give her stern look but she only stare at me with her blank face as if nothing happen

"Do it again! Do it again!" Agnes squealed

"Sure.." Ophis said as she move to me but I flick her forehead with stern look and she pouted. I turn to Agnes and quickly carry her away

"Hey!" She protested

"You and me will have stern talk after this young lady. And I assure you it won't be pleasant..." I said as I drag her with one hand

"Muuu!" She pouted before smiled brightly to Ophis "Good bye Mommy! See you later!"

"See you later Ojou-chan.." I said and Ophis nodded then we go to Teleportation room

* * *

Underworld, unknown location

I arrive with Agnes via magic circle. I already transform myself into another person. Right now I was transformed into raven haired and black eyes version of Minato Namikaze. I wear same outfit like when I go to mission on Galuna Island

I then began to look around and notice I was in some kind of room that similar like Old House on Kuoh Academy, Gremory group base

I turn to the door that opened and reveal Sirzechs, Grayfia and Azazel

"Hello Kai-kun." Sirzechs greeted and I bowed

"Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-san, Azazel..." I greet back

"Kai..." Grayfia also greeted while Azazel merely wave his hand

"You late... You suppose to be here 30 minutes ago.." Azazel complained

"Sorry. You see, when we in middle of teleportation there Grim Reaper appear and demanding my life so I have to kill it but then it melted and then turned to giant fish with cat leg then try to eat me so I have to kill it again but to my shock it splitted again and turn into giant dragon which make me have to kill it for the third time but the dragon left an egg that cracked and give birth to-"

"""We got it.""" Azazel, Sirzechs and Grayfia said at the same time with deadpanned face and I nodded with satisfied face

"Glad you all can understand.." I said and Azazel grumbled while Sirzechs chuckle and Grayfia only sighed

"How are you Kai-kun? Azazel has told me about your mission. Does something happen in there?" Sirzechs asked. Yes I still not tell them about Grendel and Hades. I think it was thing that suppose to be talked directly instead through monitor

"I'm fine Sirzechs-sama. As for the mission... It actually a trap to lure me out.. I will explained the detail while we on our way, I believe our transport is waiting?"

"Yes! The car waiting us outside! Let's go!" Sirzechs said happily and he then stare at my knee and notice Agnes presence who hide behind me due to shy "And who this lovely little girl?"

I smiled and turn to Agnes then motion her to go and introduce herself

"Hello... My name Agnes..." She said shyly before turn to me "Daddy who this people?" She asked and I can tell everyone had wide eyes hearing this

"This is Sirzechs Lucifer, the maid are his wife, Grayfia Lucifuge and the man with blonde hair is Azazel..." I told her and she turn to them

"Nice to meet you all!" She bowed with smile and everyone smiled

"Nice to meet you too Agnes-chan..." Sirzechs said happily

"Ohoo so you are Kai daughter eh?" Azazel smirked and then he stare at me "And who your mother?"

"My mom name is Ophis!" Agnes said

"Oho so it was Oph-WHAT?!" Azazel yelled in shock even Grayfia also had shock face while Sirzechs-sama openly gaping like a fish

"O-O-Ophis?! Your mother is..." Sirzechs said in shaking tone and Agnes nodded

"Yeah! She the best mother I ever had!" Agnes beamed with big smile. I must say it quite funny seeing their expression but I knew it must be stopped so I about to explain the situation

But suddenly I feel a chill to my spine and I turn to see Grayfia-san glare at me with cold look

"So... You are father now huh?" She asked coolly and I become pale

"Adopted..." I said quickly and she blinked, so do everyone then her glare softened and I inwardly let out sigh of relief

"Explain..." Grayfia demanded and I sighed

"Let talk while on the way..." I said and they all nodded

"Let's go, the car waiting.." Azazel said then we all go

* * *

Later

We are currently on limousine, in Sitri territory. Agnes and I are sitting in the back seat of the limousine. While Azazel, Grayfia-san and Sirzechs-sama in front of me

Agnes seem having fun as she stare at the outside of window with marvelled expression and big "O" on her mouth and muttered "amazing"

I also find this territory is amazing. The scenery and the nature energy inside it. It calm and rich. As Senjutsu master I can feel the peace on this territory is comfortable..

"Enjoying the scene?" Sirzechs-sama asked and I nodded

"Yes.. The nature in here is very beautiful... I can feel the animal and tree is singing peacefully..." I answered as I stare at the scene and he chuckled

"Yes, out of few territories belonging to High-class devils, Sitri's territory has the most nature reserves among them. There are many places with beautiful scenery here.."

"I see... It truly blessing to have such beauty place like this... I can feel the aura in here is very warm..." I commented

"It must be pretty nice for you." Grayfia said to me "To be able to feel nature like that. That one of blessing of Senjutsu, bonding with nature.."

I smiled and close my eyes for moment then focus to nature energy around me. Everyone staring at me with confused but I keep focus

Few seconds later suddenly there shining green particle gathered to my body and it number increase until taking shape to orb

"What is that?" Azazel asked

"The sounds of nature..." I said as I let the orb floating then it disperse into thin mist that spread to entire car

"Its... Its warm..." Grayfia commented as the aura hit her

"And comfortable.." Azazel addes as he touch the mist

"I can hear sound of wind.." Sirzechs-sama said as he close his eyes and enjoying

"Daddy so cool!" Agnes commented with big smile and I pat her head

"Glad you like it.." I said to her who giggling and hug me

Everyone stare at Kai with smile, its not often for Kai to smile. He always have his stoic face whenever he speak and rarely show emotion. The only time they see Kai show emotion is when speak about Ise or his comrades

It warm their heart that despite what Kai carry on his shoulder he still can smile like that.

"I see... This territory also one of territories which has advanced medical facilities as well?" I asked and Sirzechs-sama nodded

"Yes.. Misura Bael is rested on hospital.. Your brother already try to use Bilingual to her but it seem not worked..." Azazel said

"As you can see.. It was request from my mother... We never try to use Senjutsu to heal her since we lack of man that can use Senjutsu to master level.. We only can strengthen life force to average rate, not like you, Kuroka or First Gen Sun Wukong.." Sirzechs told me and I nodded

Azazel had told me about this. It seem Sirzechs-sama ask my help to try to do something to Misura-san, his aunt. Since I can calm Nii-san who berserk on Juggernaut Drive state and replenish some of his lifespan, they hoped I maybe can do something

Right now all help is consider necessary since her condition is very bad..

"Hospital? Does Oba-san is hurt?" Agnes asked me and I nodded with sad face

"Yes.. Oba-san is hurt that's why we go now. We going to visit her.." I answered and she also put sad face

"I didn't bring any flower to give..." She muttered sadly and I merely pat her head

"Don't worry. Oba-san won't angry since it your first meet.." I reassured and it seem worked as she nodded with smile

"Oba-san?" Grayfia asked me and I blinked

"Yes.. This girl is Hyoudou Agnes Vapula..." I answered and everyone eyes widened

"Explain..." Sirzechs commanded and I nodded before began my story. I spend for almost 20 minutes about how I infiltrate the island and meet Agnes, how I fight with Grendel and what happen to Agnes afterward

Lucky us Agnes seem fall asleep on my lap after watching the scenery

"Crime Force Dragon..." Sirzechs muttered with shock and everyone had grim face

"And you kill him?" Azazel asked clearly surprised and I nodded "You do realize Grendel actually Satan-class monster right? He even maybe stronger than Tannin and yet, you beat him.."

I didn't told them about** Byakugou no Jutsu (Strength of Hundred Technique)**. I don't want them to be panic, beside I will dead soon after Nii-san battle so it fine..

"The original Beowulf also able to beat him. It not big deal..." I answered and everyone stare at me for moment before Sirzechs burst into laugh

"I heard you will watch Ise-kun battle, is it true?" He asked

"Yes. Azazel I believe you have reserve one seat for me?" I asked and Azazel smirked

"Ohh trust me Kai. You will like this seat! So much!" Azazel laughed and my eyes twitched

Somehow I didn't like that laugh

"How your life in Outlaws Kai?" Grayfia asked me

"Well... We actually more like mercenary group rather than terrorist.. As you can see our group is independence. We not bound to anyone, our group is being known as Ophis private protector..." I answered to her

"Private protector?" Azazel asked as he seem interested

"Yes. Ophis is staying with us... But... Well it was me who always stay on her side.. You can say I'm right hand of Vali and Ophis, whevener Ophis go I will be with her.." I told him and Azazel blinked before he smirked

"Oh... Now mind to tell me why Agnes call Ophis her mom and you are the dad?" He asked with mischievous smirk and I sighed. I can feel everyone also curious and Grayfia eyes is... Scary...

"It seem the... Uroboros Dragon grew crush on me..." I muttered. Sirzechs and Grayfia once again had shock face while Azazel openly laugh

"I knew it! Since the beginning I already have my suspicious on you!" He laughed "So how your relationship with her? And what in hell name the charm you use to make Dragon God submit to you?!"

"I merely think her as daughter or king Azazel. I did not have any feeling to her. The reason why she had crush on me probably because I the only on who always on her side and helping her, if not. She will only think me as ordinary person." I replied with twitched eyes. Yes I only think Ophis like daughter or higher nothing much

But if in that girl form she actually cute, and kissing with her isn't so bad and if she use her adult form I think I will like to ravish her on be- WHOA! Stop right there young man! You did not think to have sex with Ophis! What the hell?! Did some cell of Dad rubbed off on me?! Ah shit! Ah shit!

I immediately create tiny blade that have large flat side then slap it on my head to erase that thought

"Kai what are you doing?" Azazel asked as he stare at me like I have grown second head

"Erasing perverted thought that attacking my mind.." I answered as I hit my face again and Azazel burst into another laugh

"You know Kai? Why don't you relax a bit? Surely you can have a little sex with-"

"I will be choosing my word wisely if I were you Azazel-sama, Kai are still too young for that.." Grayfia said in cold tone and Azazel paled make Sirzechs the one who burst into laugh

"Anyway, Kai-kun, I knew the answer already but I can't help to ask. Will you join my peerage after your... Plan launched?" He offered

"If I become devil, wouldn't you get problem for my crime?" I asked with narrowed eyes but Azazel snorted

"Your crime is when you live. Beside I will support you or we can make a plan to make you atone your sin..." Azazel said and I blinked

That... Never crossed in my mind... Sure... If what they said true then... Maybe I can-

Suddenly image of Agnes dying crossed in my mind and I flinched.

No... My existence is becoming nuisance for this world... Too many people died because of me... I should leave from this world... I can't afford to change another thing in this world... And drag many innocent life...

"No thanks... I wouldn't be able to meet them after what I did... I'm not the Hyoudou Kai they knew anymore.." I said bitterly

"Yes you are..." Grayfia said in stern tone and I meet her gaze

"I'm not... The Hyoudou Kai they knew won't kill innocent people, he won't speak cruel to Koneko, he won't thrust a destruction sphere to Saji stomach or put him under nightmare, he won't make Asia and Sona cry!" I retorted coldly before close my eyes "And Hyoudou Kai will never stab his brother in stomach and laughed... Ever..." I said as I open my eyes slightly reveal my Sharingan and my tone is very cold that even make Grayfia flinch

"I become your spy in Khaos Brigade, killing the hundred exorcists, fighting Hero Faction to protect my group and my family, negotiate with Satan Faction in order to gain information for you all, killing the legendary Evil Dragon, Crime Force Dragon, Grendel. I'm no longer the same Hyoudou Kai that won't cut innocent being.. If you command me to cut down someone even if they have family or not, I will do it without hestitation..." I continued as my eyes swirled and morphed to EMS "I am neither innocent nor a child anymore..." I finished as I see Grayfia who had sad face. Sirzechs and Azazel also openly scowled seeing this

It make them sad that see Kai become like this. To be forced to cast yourself and becoming traitor then hurt the precious for him..

'But... Something change inside him...' Azazel and Sirzechs thought at the same time. They can feel it, there darkness inside Kai. Something is growing.. It not energy but it was his aura.. His energy feel...

Kai aura always warm whenever he relax. And it become scary when he fighting.. And it get more scarier when he enter his Senjutsu Mode... Whenever Kai on Senjutsu Mode, his aura change from warm and comforting to cold, dark and more obviously, hungry... It as if his aura demanded food and if you try to sense it more deep you can tell his aura will eat you... Sure only few people who can tell that, only Senjutsu master and an expert people can know such as veteran warrior like Maous, Grayfia, Azazel and other people at their level

But now gone that warm aura... Even if Kai relax now his aura instead warm is turned to cold... No longer warm and comfortable

"Well... Don't be like that Kai-kun, Grayfia never mean to offense you.. She just worry you know.." Sirzechs said as he try to move out from the tension

I blinked, once, twice and few times. I turn off my EMS and nodded then turn to Grayfia

"I... I'm sorry Grayfia-san.. I didn't mean to snap like that.." I apologized and Grayfia nodded

"Its okay.. You must be still traumatized by Agnes died before..." She spoke in soft tone and I take glance to the little girl that sleep on my lap

Maybe...

Agnes dead is truly make me afraid... It make me ralize that my presence actually danger for anyone at my side...

I then rise my head and let out sigh

"I really sorry for my behavior, please accept my deepest apologize Grayfia-san.." I bowed to her and she smiled

"Its fine Kai.. I just being protective.. Sorry for treating you like a children.." She said and I only bowed my head

None of us spoke after that until we arrive. The limousine comes out to an open place.

A spacious site which had people working on it. There are many buildings lined up, and I saw a huge building on the other side. So that's the hospital? Quite big I must say, mann I wish my hospital is big as this in my previous life

Progressing ahead for about 10 minutes in the limousine. Then the limousine stops at the entrance of the huge building's drop-off zone, and we got out of the car.

"I have been waiting for you, Sirzechs-dono, Grayfia-dono, Azazel-dono."

The one who welcomes us is a middle-aged man who is wearing butler clothing. He gave us a very formal bow. He has an atmosphere where it seems like he can manage any task perfectly. He turn to me and give another bow

"And you must be Uzumaki Minato-dono. The one that Sirzechs-sama spoke about..."

"I am..." I bowed back

"I hope you can heal Misura Bael-sama.."

"I will try my best..." I smiled and he smile back before turn to see Agnes who hide behind my knee

"And who this young maiden?" He asked with slight smile

"I'm Agnes..." Agnes said as she introduce herself and the butler smiled to her

"If you can would you lead us to Oba-sama? Minato-kun here is quite busy.." Sirzechs said and the butler blinked

"Oh of course! My apologize Sirzechs-dono, Minato-dono. Please this way." The butler said as he starts to lead us.

We advance through the spacious hospital, and then entered the elevator. If I recall, Misura Bael is Sirzech-sama sister in law. She are older sister of Sairaorg's father, Lord Bael who is the head of the house of Bael. But they are born from different mothers. Lord Bael is the son of the main-wife, and Lady Gremory is the daughter of the second-mistress."

I hear their relationship is complicated since one of them is the son of the main wife and the other one is the daughter of the second mistress…..

And Misura Bael is originally from Vapula clan, just like Agnes

The elevator stops. When we passed through a door, we entered a floor with rooms. And we advance ahead for a few minutes. Having the Butler lead us, we arrived in front of a certain room.

"This is the room, Sirzechs-dono."

Everyone and Butler enter. I also follow after them and there was a beautiful woman sleeping on the bed.

"…How do you do, Oba-sama?"

Sirzechs gazes at the sleeping woman with eyes filled with sorrow. I also stare at the woman with acute eyes

So this is Misura Bael? The wife of Lord Bael, no wonder Lord Bael want her as wife. She are beauty.

She's sleeping while having the help of... Is that medical ventilator? The machine clearly are high-class one, as expected from one of territories who have advanced medical technology

"As you can see, Minato-dono.. It is one of the diseases which devils develop. The number of cases that happen are low, but when you develop that disease you fall into a deep sleep and won't be able to wake up. Then your body gradually starts to become weak, and you will meet death. That's why you have to maintain their life artificially like this in the hospital..." Butler said to me before slowly he had tears on his eyes

"I already ask help from Sekiryuutei and he already try his best but there nothing happen! I was thinking she won't be wake up anymore! But when Sirzechs-dono said there maybe someone who can heal her I quickly rearrange the schedule! I beg you Minato-dono, please! Please help Misura-sama!" He begged and I give him slight smile

"I will try my best.. For now why don't you all leave for moment?" I asked and everyone staring at me "I'm serious, it including you three Sirzechs-dono, Grayfia-san and Azazel.. I want you three to put barrier... For.. Security..." I finished "And you too little girl..." I added when Agnes open her mouth

The butler seem reluctant but before he can say anything Sirzechs cut him

"Very well Minato-kun, Agnes-chan why don't you tell us more about you?" Sirzechs asked as he stare to the little girl who nodded then they leave

I turn my gaze back to Misura and I drop my transformation. I need to focus and I can't do that if I stayed in henge. My eyes slowly morphed into red and 3 black tomoe appear

I focus my gaze and see the chakra flow on Misura body.. Sure her energy coil is different than mine but it almost identical with the different mine chakra and she demonic energy

The disease that make people fell into coma huh? Coma happen when something abnormal happen to your brain and make your min shut down... It depend on the abnormalities, it can come from intoxication, abnormal metabolic, disease on central nervous system or else..

I step forward and touch her forehead with 2 fingers then channel my chakra to it.

For moment I diagnose if there sometjing wrong with her brain through my chakra that flowed to her brain and I watch it through Sharingan

?! What this?! There something that block my chakra! I pull out my fingers and stare at her...

If my hypothesis right, then this disease causes is... There Something that block the flow of energy in Central Nervous system...

"No wonder it hard to make her awake..." I muttered

Entering your energy to someone is not simple thing. It actually dangerous same like blood... What Nii-san did to everyone using Boosted Gear is not transferring his energy but Boost their energy... Of course aftrward the person who got boost will be hit by fatigue...

Sure entering a few amount of your energy isn't dangerous. The different between energy and blood is, energy can be shared. But not much since if you entering large amount of your energy your life signature will also enter the victim body make it into poison...

That's why no one ever try to channel energy to Misura... There something on her brain.. And if someone try to do it randomly it will kill her instead cure...

Not to mention her life force also weak.. Must be due to coma...

A red line appear below my eyes and I entering Senjutsu Mode. I then place my hand to her foreheads and try to sense her body...

...

...

Huh? What this? There something that.. Eating the obstacle... No.. It more like there something that push the obstacle in her brain away...

She healing by herself!

But how?! Her life force is weak! It shouldn't be- !?

"Nii-san..."I muttered with smile. He using Boosted Gear and Bilingual. Bilingual make Nii-san connected to Misura spirit and then he use Boost to increase her energy...

A simple thing but effective... Only Boosted Gear that able to do this and combined with ability to connect with people spirit such as Bilingual...

According to my prediction she will awake in next week... Quite long huh? We can't have that now we?

"I think I will give Sairaorg-san surprise after his match.. **Shousen no Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)**" I said as my hand glowing green and I place it to center of her head

I fastened the energy that push the obstacle on her brain and make it stronger so it can push the obstacle more fast and effective..

Using Senjutsu, life force of nature and chakra of Primordial God. I can cure her actually but Nii-san already did so I only need to fastened the procces

With smirk I stop channel of chakra and cancel my jutsu.. I've done what I can... Hope you will like my surprise Sairaorg-san

I then deactivate my Senjutsu Mode and use Henge again then back to my disguise. I go to the door and open it, there few doctors and nurses who also waiting it seem they curious about me

"Daddy?" Agnes called and everyone turn to me

"How is it?" Sirzechs-sama asked and I smiled

"She will awake in two days..." I responded and shock clearly on everyone faces while Sirzechs-sama smiled brightly

"Impossible..."

"There no way..."

"I can't believe it.."

A murmur of doctors and nurses is spreaded to entire area and they stare at me in disbelief

"You sure she will awake in two days?" The Butler asked in hopeful tone and I nodded

"I can make her awake now..." I said and everyone gasped "But..." I cut them before they able to ask "Isn't it will be very good to give Sairaorg-san surprise after his Rating Game against Nii-s- I mean Sekiryuutei?"

Everyone stopped to talk when hearing that and they seems agree

"I already diagnosis her illness and she should be awake in next week... Azazel-dono you telling me that the Sekiryuutei use something to her right?" I asked as I try to play act of clueless man

"Yes..." Azazel answered and I smiled

"Well then you can say thank you to him. Whatever he did it success, I only need to fastened the progress into two days!" I said brightly and the butler immediately let out tears of joy "I suggest any of you don't tell Sairaorg-san now. It will ruin the surprise, according to my prediction she will wake in two days... Which mean after the Rating Game, it will be good surprise for him..."

"Thank you... Minato-dono... Thank you..." The Butler said happily and I smiled to him

"Its doctor job to heal. Not need to thanks me..." I said

"I want to see Oba-san!" Agnes chirped and the butler look at her with shock

"She are Agnes Vapula... She are half human half devil. Her father is from Vapula clan... She got captured by Khaos Brigade but I manage to rescue her and adopt her as my child..." I told the butler who nodded indicating he understand. I turn to Agnes with smile "Let's go see her now..."

* * *

The day of the game

"If I still life as Leonard Ang I will blabber about this to all my friend..." I muttered

Currently I was on the island floating in the sky, a city called Agreas, which is very fitting seeing it was on Agares terrirtory. It's said that the power which is making the island float was created in the Old-Maou era, but it's also said that only Ajuka Beelzebub knows the details about it. Due to that, the servants of the current Beelzebub are maintaining the core of this place.

A floating island is indeed very rare. From the city, the water falls to the ground just like a waterfall. Not just one or two falls, but there are many of them falling to the ground. It really is like a fantasy.

Of course I will be fascinated by it. Just to be expected from the World that the devils live in, the Underworld. It really is like a fantasy! I really hoping I can see how this city work so I can make Outlaws HQ bigger, it will be cool if our base is floating fortress instead ship, right?

The city of the sky that is located in the Agares territory. It seems like they made a city on top of a floating island. Apparently, it's also a place which controls the flow of the air around this area. On top of that it's a tourist resort.

There are three ways to enter the city. One of the ways is to 'jump' to the place directly using a magic-circle. This way of entry is only permitted to the VIP's and also when there is a special matter. It's an important place and also a world treasure, so they don't permit transport there using demonic-powers as much as possible.

Well, there might be devils with ill intent that want to come and do evil deeds.

The second way is to use transport such as airships. This is used more than the 'jump'. The third way is the method are using, and that is to use the gondola lift where the rope-line is connected from the ground to the city of the sky

Me? I arrive via gondola lift, currently I waiting Azazel to appear. I was on my disguise as Yahiko in Naruto complete with his Akatsuki Outfit. Azazel told me to disguise as different person today, I wonder why...

He said he will meet me on Agreas Dome, a high-class hotel that located next to the dome staidum where Nii-san battle will be held and now I was on my way to my room that he reserve for me

I can tell there so many people inside this hotel... Even Hades and other God is here, I can sense their presence in here.

I currently was hiding my aura and by manipulate the demonic energy from Sword Birth I manage to mask my presence, at least people who sense me will know I'm High-class devil person...

Thud!

I blinked before turn and see some woman wearing white kimono and red scarf around it. She also wear some hat that japan woman use to hide their face. I see there some of her luggage that fall to the ground and she seem she having hard time carrying it. I approach her then offer her a hand

"Need help miss?" I asked and she rise her head to meet me. She rise her head to meet me

Chill!

For some reason I feel cold to my spine when I meet her eyes. She have beauty face around 20, black eyes along with black hair and her skin is pale, not pale like Ophis but like Uchiha.. She almost like woman from Feudal era...

This woman... Is not ordinary woman...

"Oh my, yes if you can, I having hard time bring these thing.." She smiled and I nodded, outside my face is stoic but inside I prepare myself for the worse

"Why you didn't ask butlers to carry your luggage?" I asked and she scowl a bit

"What inside this bag is very important and I don't want to risk it. It memento from someone important to me.." She said with bitter voice and I narrowed my eyes but accept it nonetheless

"Very well, I will help you then. Where your room?" I asked

"At level 13rd, number 13B..." She answered and I blinked. If I recall my room are at floor 13 too... But I'm on room 7B

"Well, then let me help you. I also rent room at level 13rd too..." I said and she smiled brightly while clap her hands together

"Oh my! What coincidence! Thank you for your help mister..."

"Nagato..." I answered and she nodded

"My name Kaguya, pleased to meet you..." She smiled and I nodded back

"Pleased to meet you too. Let go to your room first.." I said as I bring her luggage

While doing this I sense her energy and I become pale slightly. Her aura! Its reek of death! What the! It almost like Grim Reaper but it stronger! Who the hell is she?!

"So Nagato-san, are you come to watch the game?" She asked me and I nodded

"Yes, the Great King Sairaorg Bael against Hero of Children in Underworld, Chichiryuutei or Sekiryuutei. It quite interesting match... How about you Kaguya-san?" I asked back

"Ah yes. I come here also to watch the game. I've heard about the famous Sekiryuutei. I must say this generation is very interesting.." She giggled and I narrowed my eyes

"Assuming from your word, you are older than you look?" I asked and she punch my shoudler lightly

"You do realize it not proper to ask woman their age right?" She asked with teased smirk and I blinked

"My apologize Kaguya-san. I didn't mean to offense you please forgive me.." I said formally and she giggled

"Its fine, I will let you off the hook this time.." She smiled before turned to the front "Oh we here..."

I turn and see we arrive at her room doors. She then open the door and entering it, I following her from behind but keep ready to escape just in case.

"Would you like to stay for some tea Nagato-san?" She asked as I drop her luggage to the floor

"No thanks Kaguya-san. I'm afraid I will be busy today... I will take my leave.." I rejected politely and she frown for moment before nodded

"I understand. Farewell, see you later Nagato-san.." She smiled and I nodded

"See you later..." I said as I turn around and let out a little sigh of relief then leave from the room

And completely missing the smirk that appear on her face

"Yes. This generation is sure interesting, especially you Hyoudou Kai. Fufufu.." Kaguya smirked slightly and turn around and her beauty right side of jaw slowly turned into rotten like a undead

* * *

Later at Kai room

Knock! Knock!

I turn my head and approach the door then open it, revaling Azazel who wave his hand

"Hello Kai! So how are you?" He asked

"I'm fine... So, we leave now?" I asked back and he nodded

"Yes! Oh and also the butler of Vapula head before is agree to adopt Agnes.." He said and I smiled

"Good... I going to miss her..." I muttered with bitter voice. I already ask Azazel to alter her memory about me. And it seem worked. I hope you can be happ- no.. It obvious that Agnes will happy with them in here...

"Anyway, let's go! The game will be start soon!" He said and I blinked

"Are you sitting close with me?" I asked and he laugh loudly make me somehow got bad feeling

"Oh Kai, yes. I sit right on your side! Fufufu! Now let's go! We have game to be comment as special guests today!" He said and walked while I nodded then lock my room before I blinked when something clicked on my mind

"Wait! What you mean by comment the game as special guests?"

* * *

**Done! As you can see I decide to bring Agnes back to life. I actually plan her to die but the people vote her to life so yeah, that's it! You got that part**

**And about her relationship with Kai. Don't worry it won't end here! I promise you all, I already had plan for Kai fate and what going to happen**

**This chapter show Kai aftermath of his mission and how he start to change due to Agnes loss, sure she got revived back but the effect is still there. He not stupid enough to forget the event after what happen. He also heal Misura Bael from her disease though it already done by Ise and we only need to wait for the result. Not to mention he also meet strange woman.**

**Who this woman?! And how did she knew it was Kai when other God not even know him?! Did Kai appearance make another change in story?! What going happen next?!**

**Next chapter will be Ise full battle against Sairaorg and Kai confrontation with the strange woman!**

**Hahahaha! I also add Hyoudou Kai picture on my profile already, you can see it if you want**

**Please favorite, follow, read and review**

**Ja Ne!**


	40. Gremory vs Bael!

**Chapter 39. Gremory vs Bael!**

* * *

(Ise POV)

With the game approaching, we were waiting for the time to gather in the corridor, which is connected to the entrance of the Dome stadium. We can feel the heat and the brightness of the stadium from across the gate. At the same time we can hear the sound of the crowd.

Our battle costumes are the Kuou Academy uniforms like always. But they are different from our usual uniforms.

They are specially-made uniforms for this game. They're made with a higher resistance to heat, cold, bullets, magic defence, and such where the defence against many things has been improved.

Well, it's not that they have an insane defence to them, but they're still much better uniforms than the usual ones.

Xenovia is wearing her usual battle costume. Though it's made from the same material as our uniforms.

Rossweisse-san is in her armoured form. Apparently, she feels more relaxed in it.

Asia is also wearing her nun costume. It's Asia's battle clothes after all. This one also has enhanced defence.

While each of us stayed on standby doing something to stay relaxed, Buchou speaks with seriousness in her words.

"….Everyone, the match which is about to begin isn't a real fight. It's a Rating Game, but it has the same serious atmosphere as that of an actual battle. It will be a fight where people will be watching over us, but be careful you don't get pushed back by it."

[Now, the battle of the century is about to begin! From the east gate, it's Sairaorg Bael's team!]

"""""""Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"""""""

Cheers and shouts of joy could be heard even in here. The Dome shook heavily at the entrance of the Bael group.

"….I'm getting nervouuuuuus!"

"….It's okay, it is said that you will feel better if you think everyone is a pumpkin."

That conversation is between the nervous Gasper and the calm Koneko-chan. It's like their usual conversation.

"Xenovia-san, is it true that Irina-san will be doing cheerleading from the Gremory-supporting side?"

"Yeah, Asia. That seems like it. She said she will be taking the role of an "Onee-san" from the Oppai Dragon's fan supporting area."

I heard the conversation between Asia and Xenovia. …..I see, so Irina would be doing that kind of role today huh. Ravel said that she was able to get a seat in the Oppai Dragon's fan area as well, so those two must be together then.

[And finally from the west gate, it's Rias Gremory's team!]

-!

We were finally announced.

"""""""Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"""""""

The crowd is already heated up.

…I'm getting nervous! My heart is beating fast. Everyone else also changed their attitude and they have a serious expression.

Buchou then says it while looking around all of us.

"Thank you for following me till this far. –Now, let's go, my servants. Let's win!"

""""""""Yes!""""""""

We replied back to her. And we finally went through the gate.

Being under the cheers, what we witnessed in front of us is….. A floating land which is floating above the spacious circular stadium. …Actually I should say that there are giant rocks floating above the spacious field.

On one of the rocks floating above the field, the Bael group was already there.

[Now, will the Gremory group also please go to their base.]

The announcer says.

Our base is on top of that…..? What's connected to the rock base is a long snake-like stair case. We also walked up the stairs just like the Bael group did, and we arrived on top of the base.

I can see the Bael group from afar. …..Don't tell me it's going to be a sky battle where we'll be using this whole field? Maybe something like jumping across the rocks randomly, and the first one to destroy the base wins or something?

On the base, there are chairs with the same number of people as our group, and a mysterious stand. And the only other thing left is something that looks like a transfer-type magic circle located one storey higher than our base.

When I looked, the opponent's base looked the same.

Even when I looked down, what appears as a marathon-type track field. …. I'm sure we aren't going down there to have a battle by doing a marathon though…..

Hmm, I wonder what kind of game it will turn out to be this time. I was thinking like that by tilting my head, and then I heard the announcer.

A super-flashy man who is wearing a microphone on his ears appears on the giant monitor positioned on the stadium!

[Hello, everyone! The broadcaster for this match will be I, Naud Gamigin from the house of Gamigin of the former 72 Pillars, who will be broadcasting to you!]

The stadium gets filled with cheers! So it comes with a broadcaster! Amazing! So this is a professional-style game?

[The arbiter for this game will be Rudiger Rosenkreutz!]

A magic circle appears on the air. A good-looking guy with long silver-hair, dressed in full uniform appears from the magic circle! Mainly the women make huge cheers at his appearance!

"….Rudiger Rosenkreutz. He is a reincarnated devil who was a former human, and an Ultimate-class devil. On top of that, his ranking is 7th…"

Koneko-chan mutters.

-! A former human reincarnated devil! Even though he's a reincarnated devil, he's an Ultimate-class devil, and on top of that he is a current top game ranker! And he's in a single-digit rank of 7th! For him to be an Ultimate-class devil when he reincarnated from a human and he is also a top ranker! As someone who is aiming to go to the top, I admire him!

Wait, so someone like that is going to be arbiter, just how showy is this match going to be!?

"But it isn't Grayfia-san, huh."

I muttered. In the games we have participated in so far, Grayfia-san has been the arbiter until now!

"There is no way that the house of the Great King will approve it. Grayfia-sama is from the Gremory side after all."

Akeno-san says that plainly.

….If you talk about it, that's true. Grayfia-san is Sirzechs-sama's Queen. For the Great King faction who takes importance in ranks, she would only be a nuisance to them. There is no way that Grayfia-san would do something unfair to the match, but it sounds like the higher-ups of the Great King faction would use that.

[And our special guest! We have the Governor of the Fallen angels, Azazel-sama, as a commentator today! Hello there, Governor Azazel!]

Then a man who we are familiar with appears on screen.

…..

We became dumbfounded and gazed at him. That man…..Sensei, introduces himself by making a smile.

[Well, hello there. I'm Azazel. I look forward to working with you tonight.]

….S….S….S...That's Senseeeeeei!

What is he doing!? He said he couldn't go to the VIP room because he has a special job tonight, so this is what he meant! So he will be involved in the game as a commentator! I didn't hear about this! We didn't hear about this a single bit!

While we were shocked, Sensei was being introduced by the broadcaster.

[Governor Azazel, you are famous for having a good relationship with Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, and also the leaders of various factions and you are also famous for being the leading expert in the research of the Sacred Gears. For today's match, having done the coaching for the Rias Gremory team, how would you look at this game?]

[Well, yes. Personally, I wonder if both teams can release their full power and-]

Saying such and such, Sensei started to make comments with a smile! When it calmed down after Sensei's introduction, the camera shifts next to Sensei, and it showed a man with a graceful face who has grey hair and grey eyes.

-! I thought he looked like a brilliant man just with one look.

[And we have also called another person! 1st Ranker of the Rating Game! The current Champion! "Emperor" Diehauser Belial!]

"""""Uoooooooooooooooooooo!"""""

There was an even more lively cheer than the time Sensei appeared. It's so lively that I can feel the shaking of the stadium even over here….

The man….The man called Emperor speaks brightly.

[How are you, everyone. I'm Diehauser Belial. Today, I will be doing commentary for the match between the Gremory and Bael.]

…..I decided to burn the appearance of this man into my eyes.

-This man is the conqueror of the game. Emperor. Champion. Ranked 1st!

I don't know why, but I started to shiver. It's not because I'm scared. I don't know how to explain it but it's a shivering of excitement, and shivering of joy.

It's because I was able to have a look at one of my targets which wasn't clear until now.

[And now we have another guests! This man it said to be friends of Sirzechs Lucifer-sama and Governor Fallen Angel for a while! He are being requested by Maou-sama and Governor himself to come so can give comment to this battle! Nagato.]

When hearing this the crowd began to silent for moment. Even we also become silent, a man who are be friend with Sirzechs-sama and Sensei?

The camera then shifted to another direction and it reveal a spiky orange haired man, he wore black coat with red cloud symbol in middle of it, there also some.. Forehead protector that cover his forehead, there also 6 piercings in side of his upper nose, his deep dark purple eyes also radiated some strange aura

This man... His kind of scary.. Didn't it hurt to have that many piercings on your nose?

[Nagato-san, the people in here never know you but you are guest that been requested by Sirzechs Lucifer-sama and Governor Azazel themselves. Care to share about yourself?]

The broadcaster asked

Nagato-san give a slight bow and answered

[Ah yes. As you can see, I'm a devil.. You can say I was from extra demon family, I was one of veteran warrior from Anti Satan faction during the civil war. I meet Sirzechs-dono in human world when I live in there. The reason why I gone to human world because I had nothing left in Underworld, all my family is dead so I decide to leave...]

I see... So there someone like that huh?

"Its not surprising somehow..."

Buchou said that as she stare at Nagato-san

"There many clan that died in civil war, and there so many devil who exiled themselves to human world too after the war done, since it too painful for them to life in world where all their family gone..."

Ah... I understand what she mean.. Then Nagato-san must be lonely these past years. He life alone because his family is died in war...

Thinking of it our condition with Khaos Brigade is...

I shook my head, no good! I can't focus to thing like that! Sensei said this battle will be save! So I only need to focus to defeat Sairaorg-san!

The broadcaster asks Sensei, Nagato-san and Emperor.

[It might be sudden, but I would like to ask Governor Azazel who was the advisor for the Gremory team, Nagato-san who was veteran warrior of our faction and the Champion who was the advisor for the Bael-team something. It will be helpful if you can tell us about where we should pay attention for both teams.]

[Well yes, if we talk about the Gremory team, then it would be the Oppai Dragon and the Switch Princess! And also-]

Sensei answers the question from the broadcaster and-

[Hmmm, I think Gremory team is not just Oppai Dragon and Switch Princess, the daugther of Barakiel and Hellcat, Koneko along with Yuuto Kiba is also play good role. As for Sairaorg I think his group is-]

Nagato-san answered the question from the broadcaster with thoughtful face and-

[Yes, I do think that the combatant Sairaorg is an excellent King, but more than that he has a power which makes him the strongest in his team and-]

Emperor Belial also answers. Buchou looks at him with a serious expression through the screen.

"…Diehauser Belial….."

Yes, that Champion is Buchou's target in the future. Buchou's dream is to attain the title for each game. Achieving that means, that the last wall which will come in her way is that Champion…..

Buchou put on a determined face.

"One day, I will definitely... But, right now I need to defeat the strong foe right in front of me, or else I can't even stand at the place where I can make my dream come true."

* * *

(Kai POV)

I can't believe this bastard... This asshole! Dare to make me do something like this! Don't he know how big the risk he playing in here?!

How did he make me into this?! I'm one of most wanted criminal by all factions! And he turn me into special commentator for game that been watched by various LEADERS of FACTIONS?!

DOES HE SANE?!

"Oi Nagato, not need to be brood like that! Cheer up!" Azazel pat my back and my eyes twitched. I'm sooo pranking you after this

"I just thinking about the battle Azazel... It will be very interesting and I can't wait to get it started.." I replied with my best stoic face instead anger

"Ah, I agree with Nagato-dono. This battle is actually interesting one, it decided who the strongest in this generation.." Diehauser commented as he look into me and Azazel

"True, true. So who you think going to win?" Azazel asked us

"Well, I won't make any comment since it will be looked as favoritism. Why don't we just look the game?" Diehauser answered and I nodded in agreement

While we having conversation, the broadcaster read the rule for the game

[First of all, it's regarding the Phoenix's tear.]

Ah, Phoenix Tear, if I recall they will be given from Lord Phoenix due to support from Lord Bael and Lord Gremory

[Like all of you know, because of the continuous terror by the terrorists group Khaos Brigade, each faction has became more tensed, and the importance and the prices for the tears have risen rapidly. Because of that, we are in the situation where preparing them is difficult. Buuuuuuut!]

The broadcaster points at the huge monitor. What appears there are two small bottles inside an expensive looking box.

[Thanks to the kindness of the current head of Phoenix who produces and sells the tears, and also because of the voices of the supporters of both team of Bael and Gremory have reached us, it's decided that each team will be given the tears for this game!]

"""Waaah!"""

The stadium makes a roar with that information.

This tears willl be a great help for everyone. But, it also means that they will also be a trouble since it mean they can use it to revive their own man

Most likely, that will be their King. Hmm... It seems like Nii-san and Rias-nee have to prepare to defeat Sairaorg Bael twice.

I have seen how Sairaorg battle and what he capable of... Even now I can sense his life force... I must say his life force is strong... One of the strongest that I can feel...

...

I won't be surprise if he able to use Touki somehow...

However there advantage of Rias-nee group. She have Asia.. Asia healing ability is good, very good one... So the importance of the tear to Gremory group isn't that high compared to the Bael group.

[There is a special rule in this game!]

Ah yes, If I recall there special rule for this one

[Before explaining the special rule, I would like to explain the flow of this game! This game won't be the type where all the team members will be running through the field, but will be done in a match-style! This is due to keeping in mind that this will be a blitz and also because it was organised to heat up all of you, the viewers! Even though this game is between the youths, the game-style of this game is the same as that of a pro!]

I see... Quite surprise eh? A match-style where one on one or group on group... It will be troublesome for Rias-nee group then...

The explanation for the special rule continues.

[And now for the special rule which will determine the matches! Now will the King's from both sides progress towards their personal stands in their bases.]

From the stand, something comes out.

The giant monitor also shows the vision of it. What appeared was a…dice

So it will be that type of game huh? Azazel only told me the basic since it was surprise for me so I have to listen to the rule myself if want to know... Said the governor now smiling to me innocently and I swear there Halo above his head!

Fuck you! Damn this bastard governor

[There is a die in front of you! They will be the key for the special rule! Yes, the rule for this Rating Game today is one of the major game types! It's the "Dice Figure"!]

Dice figure? If I recall Dice Figure is the representative game for using dice... Let just hear it...

The explanation of the rule by the broadcaster continues.

[I will explain the Dice Figure so that those who don't know about it can understand it! The die prepared has six-sides like the usual die, and you can roll a number from 1 to 6 with it! By rolling it, it will determine which 'pieces (servants)' can be sent for that match!]

In other word the dice will determine the combatant fate...

[The chess in the human world has values for their chess pieces! The standard value for the [Pawn] piece is 1, and they give numeric values to the chess pieces equivalent to their strength on the chessboard. And the evil pieces for the Rating Game also use this value standard as estimation! Of course there are parts when the person from the group unleashes the power higher than their potential capacities which surpasses the value of their chess pieces, or the part things happen where it surpasses our assumption due to the hidden factor which Ajuka Beelzebub-sama input into the evil pieces! But we will be using the standard value for the rule of this game!]

Ah, that thing huh. It's the values where Knight and Bishop equals 3, Rook equals 5, and Queen equals 9. I've been told about this from Rias when Nii-san just become devil

But it's just a mere standard. There are members in our group who won't fit in that standard value such as Kiba who gained the factor to become a holy-sword wielder after being reincarnated to a devil, and Gapser who reincarnated into a devil with a mutation piece.

[First, both Kings will roll the dice, and the total value rolled will determine which combatants can be sent! For example, when the total value rolled is 8! Then you can send combatants who will fit within that value! If it's Pawn which has the consumption value of 1, then 8 Pawns can be sent! Of course you can also send 1 Rook with the consumption value of 5 and 1 Knight with the consumption value of 3, since the total value will be 8! If it is within the value range, then it is possible to send a combination of combatants from different classes! Also, group members who have consumed several evil-pieces will have the value of their total values, so if it's the Gremory-team then the combatant Hyoudou Issei the Sekiryuutei who has consumed 8 Pawn pieces will have the value of 8.]

So if the value rolled turns out to be the maximum figure of 12, then it means we can have members go to the field within that value for the match. Then if that happens, from our side we can send the combination of Queen Akeno, who has the value of 9 with one of the Knight or Bishop.

Then what will happen if the value rolled turns out to be the smallest number?

[But in both combatant Rias Gremory's team and combatant Sairaorg Bael's team they don't have a 'piece' with the standard value of 1 or 2. It means that they can send out their members only from the value 3 and larger! Since it will be the total values, if the total values rolled turns out to be the smallest value of 2, then we will have them roll it once again!]

Then what will happen if the servant loses and the number of members gets reduced? Do you have to keep on rolling it until the dice values fit with the value of one of the remaining members?

[As the match progresses, the combatants will be reduced, and possibly there might be a change in the value needed for the combatants to be sent. Then the dice will have to be rolled until the value reaches the number where combatants from both teams can be sent to the field!]

Well, that would be obvious. I wonder what will happen about the King's participation which will be the most vital thing here.

[The participation of the King's will depend on the number which has been given from the people from the judging committee's estimation value beforehand! Of course, like the usual rule, the game ends immediately after the [King]'s defeat!]

That….will be a problem. Depending on the value, Sairaorg himself will be able to come out then, though I sure he won't come out at the first time for crowd amusement and I sure he also going to playing his group. He maybe battle maniac but he also a man who value his team and teamwork much like Vali. The different between Sairaorg and Vali is, Sairaorg have family... His mother that guide him while Vali not

If not, I think Sairaorg will ending like Vali, joining Khaos Brigade and become part of us...

But... Committee's estimation value? Then my prediction is Sairaorg 10 to 12 while Rias-nee is 7 to 9

[Now then, the chess-piece value number the judging committee chose for each King is this!]

When the broadcaster shouts that out, Rias and Sairaorg name appears on the huge monitor written in devil-letters, and the numbers under their names are spinning.

Then the number appears while making a rhythmical sound.

[Combatant Sairaorg Bael is 12! Combatant Rias Gremory is 8! Oooh, combatant Sairaorg has a higher value, but instead it means that he won't be able to come out unless the maximum number is rolled!]

Ah bingo! Well not actually bingo but at least my prediction is half correct

[Also another rule. You cannot send out the same combatant continuously. This also goes the same for the King's!]

Hmm very logical since it will be unfair... But under this rule, Gremory have advantage... It was Asia. True sending out Asia by herself and also in a team will be a bad move. But there no rule that forbid them to heal the injured

That where Asia part playing. Well, healer always important in every aspect

[Now, the game is about to begin! Both teams, are you ready?]

The broadcaster raised the tension, and the arbiter raised his hand high.

[Now, the Rating Game between Sairaorg Bael's team and Rias Gremory's team will begin! GAME START!]

Along with the sound of the start for the game, the cheer from the crowd echoes throughout the stadium…..

Finally, the game began….

[So then, will the two Kings step in front of the stands.]

Being urged by the arbiter, Rias-nee and Sairaorg stand in front of the stands.

[We will start the first match. We will choose the combatants who will be appearing. Will both of you hold the dice.]

Rias-nee holds the dice.

…I'm getting eager. What value will come up? Whether it's a small or big number, I won't be able to predict before the value actually comes up. Hopefully it big one

[Shoot!]

After the arbiter's call, both of them roll the dice! Dice are rolling on top of the stands! And the motion stops…

The monitor shows the image of the two die... And the values are…

[The value combatant Rias Gremory rolled is…2! On the other hand the value combatant Sairaorg Bael rolled is 1! That is a total value of 3. They will be able to send out their servants within that value! In this case, since the value of the Pawn's on both sides is large, they will only be able to send out 1 Knight or Bishop which have values of 3! So, which members will both sides send to the field!?]

The broadcaster says it with enthusiasm.

A 3 eh? The smallest number came up right at the beginning, things like this actually often happen in epic moment

The arbiter then announces.

[You get 5 minutes of planning time. So please choose the combatant who will be participating within that time. Also the promotion for the Pawns will be available once they arrive at the field. The promotion will be deactivated every time a match ends, so please use promotion every time you get on the field.]

"So... How you think about this Nagato-dono?" Diehauser asked me

"In this battle? I can predict both of them sending their Knight, it obvious one..." I answered

"Oh? Why is that?" Azazel asked me too

"According to my calculations after see the battle of Sairaorg Bael-san and Rias Gremory-san before, it very obvious. Bishop is out of opinion from Rias Gremory group since there no way she will send out Gasper and Asia since they are supporter, the same could be said to Sairaorg. Both of them have similarity more than they thought in their peerage.." I answered and Diehauser put thoughtful face for moment before nodded

"Yes, I heard there many problem on Rias Gremory peerage. All person who join Rias is actually have problem on their life same like Sairaorg, his peerage consist of people thet being shunned..." He agreed with me and Azazel also nodded

"Yes and their Pawns is taking large amount of their pieces.." Azazel said and I hummed before turned to Sairaorg base direction

I can't sense anything due to barrier. I need to entering Senjutsu Mode to able to pierce through the barrier however that would blow my cover...

But...

Before they entering the base... His Pawn... Is strong... Stronger than Rias herself... I can feel it even my sense not that good to sense someone that far without entering Senjutsu Mode but I still can tell that person is strong...

I hope you prepare to fight Sairaorg Pawn before taking down the King himself, Nii-san...

I turn my gaze to Gremory base. This battle will become one on one... If I were Rias clearly I will use Kiba. Kiba are good in one on one, he better than Xenovia and calmer than her. He can become quite strategist and it was very good

[Oooo! The combatants for the first match have appeared! As you can see, the field is a vast green land! And this vast green land will be the stage for the first match! The ones chosen from both sides with the value of 3 are…. The young noble man of god-speed from the Gremory team! It's combatant Kiba Yuuto! Princess Rias's Knight has appeared!]

This time, clearly Bingo...

""""""""Kyaaaaaaaa! Kiba-kyuuuuuuun~!""""""""

Andddd the fangirls gone mad! Horay for that..

[And from the Bael-group…]

Before the broadcaster introduces him, the armoured knight has his horse walk ahead and he takes off the mask of his helm to show his face. I know that guy. I did watch the video of the match against Glasya-Labolas.

He's a Knight of Bael group.

[I'm one of the Knights that serve our master Sairaorg Bael-sama, Beruka Furcas!]

Ah Furcas? The clan that tamed a horse? Interesting people you gather Sairaorg

Well...

I start to leaned to my chair and relax slightly while watching the battle

[I'm Rias Gremory-sama's Knight, Kiba Yuuto. Nice to meet you.] Kiba responds by introducing himself to his opponent.

Furcas points his circular-shaped lance up high.

[…I have luck being a swordsman because I was given the opportunity to exchange swords with the infamous Kiba Yuuto-dono of the holy-demonic sword, by my master.]

[I also look forward to having this duel with you.] Kiba replied fearlessly

[Governor-Azazel, will you please explain about that horse covered in blue-white flames?] The broadcaster asks Azazel at my side.

[Pale horse. That's a high-level beast which lives in the deepest part of hell, Cocytus. It's been said that famous devils and grim reapers ride on it. It's also said that it's a horse which brings death and destruction. It's not an easy task to master riding on it. It has a violent nature. It's said that it will kick to death those it doesn't like, including its master.]

Ohooo, interesting horse. I must have one as pet, it seems cool and will be very fitting with my tittle...

[My favourite horse, Altobrau's legs are god-speed. Kiba-dono. I wish for a serious fight with you.]

Furcas was already in a battle position.

The arbiter appears on the field through a magic-circle, and he stands between the two combatants.

"The first match, starts now!"

Both of them took a distance when the signal was given.

The battle begin!

* * *

[Combatant Sairaorg Bael's [Knight], retires!]

The crowd cheered with that announcement, and we were overjoyed. For the first battle, the one who gained victory is Gremory group

"Impressive..." I commented. I must say it quite surprise seeing Kiba Balance Breaker, Glory Drag Trooper. But it seems Kiba still can't use it to the max. If I recall the dragon knight should be able to use Kiba abilites

I whistled inwardly, if that's my Balance Breaker, then all my Knight can use Sharingan and Susanoo! Talk about overkill! Even Sirzechs-sama won't win against me if I using that!

An army that can use Susanoo...

Imagine what I can do with that... With 50 Susanoo, defeating 4 Satan won't be hard!

I blinked few times... Okay that just creepy, I did not just think to take over the world... *sigh* damn you Madara

**"I did NOT do ANYTHING! IT your Uchiha BLOOD!"** Madara yelled in my mind but I ignore it

[The team which dominated the first match is the Gremory team! Now then, what will happen in the next match!?]

"How your opinion Nagato?" Azazel asked me

"It was... Good..." I commented with pause "Kiba are talented swordman so do Furcas. But Kiba just better... Kiba had advantage with his Balance Breaker, it shown that everyone must be have ace under their sleeves..."

"I'm agree again with Nagato-dono..." Diehauser added "Combatant Kiba show a good fight, his skill in using sword is good. He have many talent... But the fight is just begin.."

Yes.. The fight just begin... I staring at the dice that rolled and show the number

[Oooo! This time the total value is 10! Both sides will be able to send out combatants within the value of 10! Of course it's a value where you can send several combatants!]

It's like what the broadcaster said. It's a number where you can send out a team. Hmm... 10 huh? If I right then it will be good... I will use Koneko and Xenovia if I were Rias, or Rose with Xenovia... It better if it Koneko and Xenovia, combined of Senjutsu and Holy sword is clearly will give direct victory..

However much to my surprise I see Rias pick Koneko and Rose... I narrowed my eyes.. It actually good... But... Not enough...

While Rias send 2 Rook, Sairaorg send 1 Knight and 1 Rook

Liban Crocell from the extinct clan and Gandoma Balam from Balam clan that possess superhuman strength... Combined with Rook it got more effective...

The broadcaster continues with the introductions.

[Yes! Combatant Sairaorg Bael's servant, combatant Liban Crocell, is a descendant of the now extinct house of Crocell!]

This is bad... If I recall Liban Crocell possess Sacred Gear... Gravity Jail... A dangerous one if the user know how to use it.. For example if it was using by Kiba then Kiba will able to fastened his speed while make his opponent slower... And if this man good then the Balam guy will be a problem to Koneko

Sure Koneko can handle him using Senjutsu but... If she got hit then its over...

I then focus to watch the battle between Liban and Rose.. I watch Rose shoot many magic while dodging Liban attack who reveal his Sacred Gear then start to weightened the gravity around Rose.

I see Rose make a light to blind him but Liban counter it by summon mirror, obviously that won't work since it a common knowledge. However I notice some magic circle that Rose summon and suddenly she swapped with Liban

Impressive... I must say that, it similar like Kawarimi... I then see Rose shoot a full burst magic to Liban and Balam...

The damage was quite big, dangerous one I must say. I then notice Rose and Koneko relaxed seeing the damage

No.. Big mistake...

Suddenly the Balam come from behind and hit Koneko

BUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Along with the sound of the wind, a massive fist which seems like it's his last attack hits Koneko

I stare at the scene with stoic face though inwardly I grimaced, that hurt! Though won't hurt as Grendel punch but I sure it was hurt...

Crocell, Balam and Koneko start becoming covered in the light for when you retire.

[Koneko-san….!]

[…..I'm glad. If Rossweisse-san is still active, Gremory can still fight…]

Even though you can tell that she has serious injuries just by looking, Koneko was smiling. Her smile seems like she is satisfied.

[….I'm sorry, Koneko-chan.]

[…Please don't apologise, Rossweisse-san. I'm glad… I was able to become useful…since we were able defeat the two of them…..]

Saying that, Koneko, Liban and Balam were covered in light for transportation.

You did well Koneko... But it actually can be dodged if only Rias use Xenovia and Koneko... Using light of Durandal she can blinded Liban and light from Durandal won't be able to reflected by mirror, it will destroy it with ease...

And then it will be two against one where Koneko and Xenovia fight with Balam, the result is clear...

But I can't blame her, Rias isn't me and our mind not same..

[Combatant Sairaorg Bael's Knight and Rook, combatant Rias Gremory's Rook retire.]

The arbiter announces.

My eyes sharpened and my Sharingan appear under the special lens that Azazel give to cover my eyes... Koneko... You fight well, don't worry.. Leave the rest to Nii-san and everyone... Though it will be tough game but rest assure...

Now, for the third match. I wonder what kind of number will appear. Both Kings rolled the dice. The total value is 8

Oh another big one, let see how this going... However Sairaorg suddenly appear and talk with the arbiter

"We will be sending the Bishop Corianna Andrealphus."

Sairaorg declared it before sending his combatant to the battlefield, oh what this? What he plan? The crowd gets noisy. The opponent Bishop appears on monitor. It's a beautiful woman around 20 with blond and long curly hair. She's a woman that looks like a business woman

[Is this a declaration!? Combatant Sairaorg, what is your reason for saying that?]

The broadcaster asks. Sairaorg looks at Nii-san

"How would Hyodou Issei respond, if I say that she has a technique which can oppose Hyoudou Issei's lecherous techniques?"

Sairaorg says it like that! A technique which can oppose Nii-san attack?! Impossible! Such thing is! There no way a woman able to counter Nii-san perverted attack!

The crowd gets noisy.

The one who answered back first to that declaration was Azazel who on my side

[Hou! That's an interesting declaration! Combatant Ise shows unequalled power against women. The reasons are basically because of "Dress Break" and "Bilingual", and…..]

[Combatant Hyodou Issei is very interesting. From what I've heard, he comes up with new techniques every time.]

It seems like the Emperor is also very interested in it so I add my opinion

[Ah... Yes the famous Dress Break and Bilingual.. It said to be nature enemy of woman.. But a person that able to counter it? Hoo I'd like to see..] I added with interested tone

[That guy has a sponge like brain so his absorbing rate is good. His head is like a very dry sponge to begin with, so he absorbs everything he is taught right away. I never thought it was this terrifying for his head to be this empty because he doesn't have anything but lecherous things in his head.]

"""""Ahahahahahaha!"""""

The stadium stirs with Azazel comments. Everyone was laughing and I chuckle a bit, trying to hold my laugh

[Sponge Dragon!]

One of the crowd members shouted out like that! I didn't hold my laugh anymore and openly laugh hearing that. Nii-san seems annoyed and yelled

"Shut up! Who said that!? Someone just called me Sponge-Dragon! Don't put whatever you want before the word Dragon!"

After he said that, the crowd just laughed even more.

"Fine then! I will accept the challenge!"

Nii-san accepted the challenge with the flow, hoo interesting...

After a moment of talk I see Nii-san bowed

"Yes! Hyoudou Issei, will be going then!"

I did a bow, and headed towards the transfer-type magic circle!

[It seems like Oppai-Dragon will be fighting!]

The broadcaster shouts. Then….

""""""""Oppai! Oppai! Oppai!""""""""

The seats with children started to get heated up more than ever before.

[Please take a look! The energetic smiles of those children! The hero of the Underworld! The children are getting excited by the entrance of the Oppai-Dragon!]

It's just like the broadcaster said. I can't help but smiled seeing everyone praise Nii-san...

You become Hero at least... Amazing, the faces of the children shown from the monitor have smiles on. They were calling out his name as hard as they could and Oppai Dragon music is played for his entrance

Your dream to be high-class devil is near... I feel proud on you... Don't worry you will shine even more after kill me...

[The third match starts now!]

The announcer said and I leaned forward to watch the match

I then see Nii-san who promote himself to Queen and dodge the ice that Corianna shoot, it seem he wait for countdown of Balance Breaker

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

A red light comes out from the gauntlet which envelops his body. The red aura shapes into armour, and the Balance Break is completed

[It came out! It's the Oppai Dragon! In the stadium, the children have become even more excited!]

The broadcaster shouts. The vision also appears above the battlefield, and it shows the children on it.

[Oppai Dragooooooooooon! Do your best~!]

For some reason I can see Nii-san perverted face through his armor.. Must be my imagination...

...

Nah, he will do it. Taking drink on my right, I drink the water while inwardly chuckle. I'm sure he going to use Bilingual then use Dress Break, its Nii-san we talk about. His perverted even put Asmodeus, Lord of Lust into shame...

But suddenly to my shock Corianna start to stripping! I quickly spit my drink in shock watching this!

What the fuck that girl doing?! Stripping in middle of fighting?! What the-

Suddenly something clicked on my mind! This! This is genius plan actually! For Nii-san... He won't be able to attack her if she doing this!

[Ooo! This is! Corianna Andrealphus of the Bael Team started to strip all of a sudden! The male viewers are just glaring at her silently! Governor-Azazel! What is this!]

[….]

Azazel also staring at her! Fuck you perverted Governor!

"Bilingual!" Nii-san declared and an unknown dimension was activated and spread "Hey! The oppai over there! What are you going to do next?"

I then waiting for Nii-san to move after saying that however much to my surprise he not move and watching her eagerly! Right now she's taking off the buttons on her blouse! What the hell?! Didn't it worked?

"I can't! Because her Oppai is telling me what she's going to strip next!" Nii-san blurted out suddenly and I can't help but gobsmacked!

Impossible! Her breasts told you that!? WHAT THE FUUUUUCCKKKK!?

Then Nii-san continue speak

"I can't do that Buchou! Because…..because! It's impossible for me to attack this Onee-san who is stripping her clothes! The option of using Dress-Break to make her naked is also out of the question because I can't do that to the Onee-san who is stripping for me!"

Fuck it! I can't believe this! You must be joking right?! What kind of fighter that?! Oh that's right it was my BROTHER!

I don't know either have to be proud to him or burn him using Amaterasu now... It so embarrassing damnit! Nii-san! Oh Great Red if you can please erase his perverseness!

Azazel then began to explains.

[So this is what Sairaorg's team came up with to seal Ise's techniques! What a frightening technique! Her breasts tells him what she's going to take off next while she is stripping right in front of him. For guys, the best situation is when a woman is taking her clothes off one by one. Guys are creatures that get addicted to woman stripping, that's why a Strip-show exists. Using Dress-Break to strip her naked immediately is a foolish idea! A move which is precise and accurate by knowing the hearts of lechers! Is this how powerful the Bael group is!?]

[No its not. It just show how pervert you are...] I deadpanned from his side using the mic. Diehauser at my side chuckled at my comment and I sighed

I then stare at Corianna with blank face, well. Since it free show, why not enjoying it?

What? I'm a healthy guy! Of course I also like it!

But for some reason I can feel chill on my spine. It as if a giant black snake watching me with dead eyes

...

If I recall Vali and everyone watching right?

...

Ah crap... Sorry Ojou-chan... It seems I need to launch my plan quickly before I got killed by Ophis...

Finally, Corianna only has her bra and pants on.

[By the way, it's about this strip-show but we will put a special effect on the broadcast since children are also watching.]

Obviously, since this is clearly adult show... I then see Corianna who put her hands on her... Pants?

I frowned seeing this

"Its wrong..." I muttered and Azazel turn to me with confused

"What you mean?" He asked even Diehauser also turn to me

[The rule of stripping is, bra first then panties...] I answered with lectured tone before my eyes widened even Azazel also shocked

I DID NOT JUST SAYING THAT!

I blinked again then turn and everyone stare at me with shock, even the crowd, heck Corianna and Nii-san also staring at me! And Corianna clearly confused while Nii-san... Is that tears from his eyes? A tears of understanding?!

"I said it aloud didn't I?" I asked to Azazel who have amused smirk and nodded making me facepalmed then quickly push away the mic from me

I'm sooo dooomed...

"Nagato-san right! You take off the bra, then the pants! That rule of stripping!" Nii-san yelled

**[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]**

"Eh!? You must be joking! There rule like that?! Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Maybe she didn't see that coming, so Corianna disappears inside the dragon-shot.

BOOOOOM!

[Combatant Sairaorg's Bishop retires.]

Emotionless words come from the arbiter. And I lay my head down

"I'm soo embarrassing... I will go home now..." I muttered as I start to stand but Azazel hold me

"Hey! You can't just leave because of that!" He yelled with sweatdrop as he hold me down 'He are more like Ise than we thought. Even I didn't understand why Ise attack Corianna but Kai understand... They really are twin...' Azazel thought with chuckle inwardly

* * *

Moment later after calming Kai down

I let out soft sigh while rubbing my temple, Diehauser only smiled while Azazel seem amused seeing my condition

Bastard...

I then turn and see the game again..

I see a tall lanky man and a girl carrying a staff with a creepy design…

Wait... I began to look closer and notice it was boy instead girl... Hmm.. If I recall both of them are from extinct devil clan... Then I turn to Gremory team and can't help but shocked

[From the Gremory team, it's the combatant Xenovia the Knight who wields the legendary Durandal, and the combatant Gasper the Bishop who is a girl born from a man who is popular amongst a certain group of people!]

""" Uoooooooooooo! Gyaaaaa-kun!"""

Just like the broadcaster said, there are male fans from a certain group of the crowd who gave their cheers to Gasper. Hoo, he playing? This quite surprise, I was thinking he maybe going to enter along with Ise... But if he entering it mean he are growing up

Very good Gasper...

As for Xenovia... It seems like there are more women fans than guys for Xenovia. Maybe female Knights tend to gather more support from the women..

That outfit... Ah that brought memory when we first fight.. I can't help but smile at her sight.. You really beauty as ever Xenovia, your tomboyish attitude make you more interesting than other girl...

[From the Bael-team it is… Oh my! This is very astonishing since both of them are descendants from extinct households! Combatant Ludora Bune the Rook and combatant Misteeta Sabnock the Bishop. Both of them are descended from now extinct households of the former 72 pillars! Nagato-san, you are veteran warrior who fought in last civil war, what your comment about these people?] The broadcaster asked me and I blinked

[Hmm... According to the data that I read about combatant Sairaorg, if they have potential, he will take in anyone from any background. That's the way Sairaorg Bael thinks. It means that the descendants of the extinct households responded to that call. Even though the descendants of the extinct households are under the protection of the current government, although I'm never gone to Underworld for long time but I heard from the devil that cross path with me, the reality is that they are being despised by a group of higher-ups. There are many among the devils who value the importance of pure blood so much, that they want to make those who survived by mixing blood with different races as if they never existed from the beginning. I must say that type of devil who become Satan Faction, I just hoped that kind of type devil change their minds..] I answered with sigh and it seem the broadcaster looked troubled by my words. Thanks for the data that Sirzechs-sama and Azazel give to me I able to make comment

[Hahahaha, that is definitely true.] Diehauser laughing

[I agree with Nagato..] Azazel added

Then the tall lanky man, Ludora Bune speaks.

[That is correct. Our master Sairaorg-sama welcomed our clans who survived by means of breeding with humans.]

[Sairaorg-sama's dream is our dream.]

It seems like the boy also has a strong belief. Both servants from the Bael side have their eyes burning with a sense of purpose.

[The fourth battle starts now!]

I then began to watch the battle began. Gasper start to transform into bat and began to spread to entire area , and Xenovia released many pulses created from Durandal towards the enemy Rook and Bishop

The enemy dodge it and then the Bishop shot out a massive demonic flame, if I recall Sabnock quite good flame but the flame suddenly stopped by Gasper who freeze it through his red eyes. Ah the wonder of Forbidden Balor View, it cool eyes you know? To freeze something like that

The Bishop and Rook seems talk for moment and suddenly the Rook took of his shirt... My eyes widened when seeing this

His tall lanky body gets even more buffed, and now a tail and wings have started to grow from his back. His mouth is covered with fangs, and his nails get sharper

The Bael Rook is getting bigger!

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAON!

A giant black creature makes a howl…. A dragon appears in front of Xenovia and Gasper!

I've heard about Bune clan that able to tame a dragon but... Only few people able to transform into one... Truly magnificent...

[There wasn't any information about him transforming into a dragon! That Sairaorg… He trained that servant and made him awaken it!] Azazel made a comment like that.

[Impressive... Its been a while since I seen last Bune transform into dragon... As expected from the Great King Sairaorg...] I added with little lie. What? I need to keep my cover!

I then began to see Xenovia ordered Gasper to distract the dragon and he did while Xenovia charging the holy attack

The dragon which is finding the attacks of the bats bothersome breathes out a huge ball of fire, but Gasper dodges it magnificently.

Xenovia raised her Ex-Durandal up high. It happened when she was about to charge it.

The opponent Bishop shouts.

[This is it! Holy-sword! Seal your power!]

That moment, the Bishop's staff gave a mysterious glow, and it captured Xenovia.

Xenovia gets surrounded by the creepy light. Then disgusting looking marks appear on her body.

Xenovia's hand trembles. She drops her Ex-Durandal.

[…..What is this….. Durandal isn't responding….!]

Even I can't help but had wide eyes... There no doubt...

"Sacred Gear, Trick Vanish..." I muttered with serious face. How can I tell? It because Agnes possess the same one... An ability to cancel something.. It was actually terrifying ability... If the one who possess it is Sairaorg then even he will able to slay Satan!

[You knew this ability, Nagato-san?] The broadcaster asked me when he hear my voice

[Trick Vanish, it's a Sacred Gear which can completely seal the ability of a specific person temporarily by consuming a large amount of the possessor's stamina and mind. It seems like the Bael Bishop sealed the ability of combatant Xenovia to wield the holy-sword temporarily in exchange for his power.] I answered with grim tone. This is bad... Very bad... If this keep going then both of them will lose

I then see Bune seem want to stomp Xenovia who can't hold Durandal, but Gasper cover her whole body and take her escape

I inwardly let out sigh of relief seeing this.. Good...

But the question is... For how long they can hide? While thinking this then I see Gasper appear with trembling body

[I've found you vampire. So you hid that swordswoman I see. But she's somewhere nearby right? She will appear if I spread my flames around here.]

Having the dragon approach him, Gasper's body is trembling. But he shows no signs of running away, and he made a stance to shoot demonic-power by putting his hand forward.

[I…I won't let you go berserk!]

Is he trying to charge forward in order to protect Xenovia!? That idiot!

[Coming ahead by yourself, huh. I respect that courage of yours. Though you are shaking, you can't stand in front of a dragon without any courage.]

The dragon who gave his respect to Gasper…..breathed out a flame from his mouth!

GOBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Gasper tries to defend it by using a defence magic-circle! Run away! It's reckless! But Gasper continues to act as a shield for Xenovia so he can buy some time!

[Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Gasper screams. Having the defence magic-circle destroyed, he gets pushed back by the flames. Even though he gets burned by the flames, Gasper stands up weakly.

[….Not yet. I can still continue!]

[Gasper! Don't over do it!]

Xenovia's voice.

[The swordswoman voice? She's nearby? That swordswoman, where is she?]

Hearing Xenovia's voice, the dragon looks around!

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Gasper spreads his devil wings, and he grabs onto the dragon's arm.

[! Let go! Unlike you whom I can beat anytime, I have to take down the Durandal wielder immediately! That curse is temporary after all!]

Gasper gets caught by the dragon's other hand, and he gets crushed very strongly by it! A disturbing sound echoes through the field!

[Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

Gasper screams in agony and the dragon throws down the crushed Gasper.

I keep my face stoic seeing this. I try my best to kill my emotion... Gasper... You are strong man...

Gasper is still trying to stand despite having intense pain to the point where he can barely breath now! Even in that situation….. He is going towards the dragon.

[…..It hurts….It hurts….. But…. I'm a boy from the Gremory group…. Please hold on Xenovia-sempai….]

Xenovia doesn't respond to Gasper's call. She should have heard Gasper's shout.

[You are in the way!]

Gasper gets kicked around by the dragon. Even so he doesn't give up.

[…. Gremory group's males….lesson 1…..a man has to protect a girl…..!]

He somehow lifts his body which is trembling due to the shock and pain…and Gasper stood up. Those are the rule we made when I still life with Nii-san group!

[…. G…Gremory group's males…..lesson 2…..a man has to stand up…no matter what…..!]

He tries to activate another magic-circle on his hand, but….

BANG!

Bael's Bishop carrying a staff came while being wobbly and used his staff to hit Gasper from the side.

[Give up, you won't be able to beat us.]

Heartless words. Even a strike from the wobbling guy would be like a deadly attack to the current Gasper.

Even after hearing that, he grabbed onto the rocks, and he tried to stand up again.

[…. Gremory…..group's…..males….lesson…3….]

Gasper faces forward with his swelled up face and he mutters to himself.

[…Don't give up….no matter what….I have to protect…Xenovia-sempai….]

STOMP!

A heartless attack. The dragon stomps Gasper without any mercy….

The dragon removes his foot. Gasper was already battered and squashed. He is no longer in a state where he can fight. He will be retiring soon.

-!

I trembled at the scene I am witnessing.

….That's because Gasper who is in a critical situation moved his body a bit. And he tries to move from that spot.

[And lastly... Gremory lesson number 4... It was from Kai-sempai... A man... Is a person who endure pain for their comrades safety...] He said with coughed blood and my eyes widened hearing that

That... That was...

[I am from the Gremory…. I have to…make Buchou….win…]

Seeing that, a tear dropped down from my cheek but I quickly wipe it out before anyone able to see

[Gasssssssssssper!]

Xenovia's scream echoes throughout the battlefield because she felt the shock on the earth of Gasper being stomped.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Kai-sempai, you and Ise-sempai are very cool.. You both strong.. Can I become strong like you?" He asked shyly

"Of course you can. You are descendant of pure blooded vampire and possessor of Forbidden Balor View... You have many talents than me..." I chuckled

"H-Hieee! B-B-But I'm useless! I only a hikikimori that always run and hiding!" He squeaked and I rolled my eyes then bonk his head

"What the Gremory groups lesson number 2?" I asked

"Umm... A man have to stand up no matter what?" He asked me and I nodded

"Yes... No matter how much we in pain... You have to stand up... For the sake of your friends... That is the lesson number 4! A man is person who endure pain for their comrades safety..." I told him and he blinked

"Ehhh? I never heard the number 4 before! Are you made it by yourself?!" He asked in shock and I merely tilted my head innocently

"I don't know what you talking about..." I answered with slight smirk and wink to he who giggling

**Flashback end**

* * *

Under my special lens, my Sharingan reappear and it turned into Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, I can feel my eyes spinning wildly now.. I really hold back the urge to kill Sairaorg Rook and Bishop...

However if Kai able to see it in mirror and remove his lens, instead of three shaped tomoe, his eyes now is pure red crimson with several concentric ring and 9 tomoes that spin wildly

[You can still move, huh. That strong will towards victory. It really shocks me. Attacking anymore than this will be cruel. Very well, I will make you better with this last attack.]

When the dragon was about to breathe out flames….

[I won't let you.]

Xenovia shows herself while emitting enormous aura. The holy aura running through Durandal. It's so strong that it gives me chills.

And the cursed marks on her body are gone. It seems like the removal of the curse was a success!

Xenovia approached Gasper, and she held her junior who had already lost consciousness.

[You did well Gasper. You are a man. I'm sorry, because I was worthless I made you go through this…]

Xenovia apologises to Gasper while shedding tears.

[So the curse was removed!]

The Bael's Bishop points his staff at Xenovia. The dragon also has hi wings spread.

Xenovia got up quietly and mutters.

[…I was lacking it.]

She slides the Ex-Durandal from the sheath, and changed it to the attack-form.

[I lacked determination. I was caught by an attack like that. I lacked resolution, unlike Gasper, for placing my life on the line, for my master….Buchou and my comrades. This guy was standing here with stronger resolution than me! I'm ashamed of myself…! I just can't forgive myself…!] Xenovia's said with hurt tone [Then, what should I do? How can I give my answer to this guy?]

Xenovia wipes her tears while saying curse like words.

[Yeah. This is the only thing I can do. I'm sorry Gasper. At least let me defeat these guys for you! I think that's my answer towards you!]

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The pillar of holy light goes high up the sky. That's the enormous aura created from the Ex-Durandal. Even a high-class devil won't be able to endure if they get hit by it.

[I won't let you! This time I will sacrifice my life to seal that swordswoman's ability!]

The Bael's Bishop makes a stance with his staff and he tried to activate his Sacred Gear….but his body froze along with his consciousness.

The dragon looks at Gasper! Even though he is surrounded by the light for retiring, he has his eyes glow red despite losing his consciousness! Such determination! Even I astonished by it

Gasper... You truly have grown into strong man

[The evil eyes that freeze time! Impossible!] The dragon shouts. Xenovia swings Durandal up high!

[You guys lost to Gasper!]

Xenovia who said that swings Ex-Durandal towards the dragon and the Bishop….

ZABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

A huge amount of holy aura devours both the opponents…..

[Combatants Sairaorg Bael's Rook and Bishop, and combatant Rias Gremory's Bishop retire.]

The arbiter announces the end of the fourth match.

* * *

"What a intense match..." Azazel commented and I nodded after calming down myself

"Yes... That Gasper boy... He are strong..." I said and Diehauser nodded too

"Yes.. The determination and spirit he show... It frightening... And amazing... Remind me of Rudiger Rosenkreutz when he fighting to become Ultimate-class devil..." Diehauser added with smile before turn to me "I sense your killing intent before even only slightly, does that boy remind you to someone you knew Nagato-dono?"

I inwardly curse myself seeing this. Tsk! Looks like I need to control my emotion better

"Yes... His blonde hair and short figure... He remind me to someone that I ever meet... And he also have strong determination... I'm surprise you able to sense it Bellial-dono..." I replied to him who chuckle

"Actually, I sense it when seeing your eyes.. When I see your eyes I feel something horrified come out from it... They say eyes are window for soul and it seem true, because of that I can tell your killing intent..." He said and I hummed

Well... I think EMS able to pierce through the special soft lens that Azazel, that's why you feel something when see my eyes...

"Anyway, excuse me for moment everyone. I need to use the toilet..." I said as I leave silently

After walk to toilet I bite my thumb and drop my blood to the floor and formed hand seals

**"Chi Bunshin no Jutsu (Blood Clone Technique)"** I muttered before suddenly my blood in floor swirled to the air and formed into my replica "Go heal Gasper... But make sure no one can know you... Disguise as one of healer..." I commanded and he nodded before performed Henge and leave then I go back to arena

When I arrive I notice Akeno and the Queen of Sairaorg battling...

What her Queen name? Ah right Kuisha Abaddon and she strong too

In the match against Glasya-Labolas, their Queen used enormous demonic powers and also the trait of house of Abaddon called "Hole" to overwhelm her enemies.

And that thing called "hole" is a very troublesome power which can suck in anything it wants… The circular shape "hole" appears as a hole in the atmosphere and that leads to another dimension.

"So battle between Queen huh?" I asked as I retook my seat

"Yes... The one was from Abaddon while the other is daughter of Barakiel, general of Fallen Angel..." Azazel respond my word

"Interesting..." I commented as I watch the battle

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

There was a flash, and the lightning was around Abaddon….but before that happens a warp is formed in the atmosphere! A 'hole' appears in the atmosphere! So she used it here!

The high density holy-lightning gets sucked by the 'hole'!

[This is it! How is this then!?]

Maybe Akeno-san was aiming for this, so she creates more holy-lightning in the sky!

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

A lot of high density holy-lightning created by Akeno attacks the surroundings. The buildings around her get destroyed by the holy-lightning

A combo of holy-lightning which takes up half of the space of the battlefield goes toward Abaddon. If she gets hit by this, even a high-class devil will receive critical damage

But... There reason why Abaddon being feared... You make a bad move Akeno if you think those lightning will save you... And my mind proved true when Abaddon widened her 'hole' and she made more 'holes' appear!

The giant 'hole' and 'holes' around it absorb Akeno continuous strikes of holy-lightning. As I thought, this girl must be strong too if she are Sairaorg Queen

Just think about it, all his peerage is from extinct family that exiled but all of them manage to master their speciality clan beyond normal... Then this Abaddon girl must be able to do that too... And above that all, she was his Queen...

Rias.. You make bad mistake by underestimating Abaddon power...

Abaddon makes a cold smile and says it.

[My "Hole" can expand and I can also create many of them. And inside the "Hole" I can split the attacks of the opponents it absorbed and release it. -Like this.]

Many 'holes' appeared which surrounds Akeno... This is the end...

[From the Holy-Lightning, I will remove the "Lightning" and I will just return the "Holy" back to you.]

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

From the many holes, a light was directed towards Akeno. For a devil, light is poisonous. Akeno gets covered by the lights….

[Combatant Rias Gremory's Queen retires.]

You should learn from your mistake Rias-nee... If you play your game more careful you should still have Koneko on your side at least...

"Fatal mistake by Rias..." I commented and both other commentators nodded at my word

"Indeed... There reason why Abaddon being feared and being accepted to be Extra Demon clan..." Diehauser said

"Yes... It was clearly big mistake for them to underestimate Kuisha ability..." Azazel added "Even the current 3rd ranker in the Rating Game is also from the house of Abaddon..."

We then see the dice moved again and the total value is…. 12...

-! It came, the max value! This is bad...

[It came! The value 12 has finally come out! The meaning of this value is that the combatant Sairaorg can appear for the match!]

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

The crowd stirs with the broadcasters words. As if he is responding to them, Sairaorg took his shirt off at his base.

Maybe it's something he prepared for battling, so he was wearing a tight black battle costume under his shirt. His magnificent body stands out.

So it come... So... What you gonna pick Rias? What you gonna do? Will you send out Ise? Your Ace? Or will you send someone to weaken Sairaorg?

I will do the second if I were you since it clearly you not on good position... If only you have Koneko she will be useful to attack Sairaorg who in close combat...

Beside, there still the Queen of Sairaorg.. If there someone who can beat her its Kiba and Ise... Well, I think the choice it clear who you will pick

And it proved true again when Kiba, Xenovia and Rose appear in the battlefield... 3 on 1 huh? Quite good combo.. Let see how this going...

[Sixth match starts now!]

The arbiter's signal.

Then, on all four limbs of Sairaorg, a weird mark appeared.

[This is a restraint which puts a load on my body. I will be removing this. I will answer you guys by fighting at my max power!]

PAA….

When the shallow lights pour out from Sairaorg limbs, the mark vanishes.

The next moment, the surroundings around Sairaorg blew while making the noise DON! The wind pressure carves deeply below Sairaorg foot, and a crater was made!

The water in the lakes waved violently!

And at the centre of the crater, Sairaorg body gave out a white glow! My eyes widened slightly seeing this. As I thought, with strong life force like that. Using Touki for him is simple job! He must be train his body pretty hard to obtain such life force!

[…..What a guy. He's wearing the Touki. And the rich density of it which makes it visible this much….] Azazel commented

[So you are saying that combatant Sairaorg knows how to battle using the ki?] The broadcaster asks Azazel who also has suspicions about it.

[No. I haven't received any information that he learnt how to use senjutsu.] Azazel answered

Emperor Belial continues after Azazel.

[Yes. He hasn't learnt even a single bit of Sennjutsu at all. That is a Touki which has awoken after he continued to train his taijutsu. His body which pursued for pure power gained a power different to demonic-power, and it is the base of life itself and he is wearing it around his body. You can say that the excess vitality and life force within him has spurted out and made it visible.]

[And to obtain such life force that visible like this isn't easy.. He must be work pretty hard and training to near death to achieve something like this. Not to mention his Touki is very dense, one of the denser that I ever see...] I finished

I then watched Sairaorg who dashed and attack them. Fast.. But I still can see it with bare eyes.. It seem training with Fenrir paying off, thank you Fenrir!

[I won't let you!]

Rose activated many magic-circle randomly, and she made a stance to do 'Fullbursts' of magical attacks.

[Rossweisse-san, over there!]

Kiba who has grasped hold of Sairaorg movements pointed his holy-demonic sword at that direction and Rose fullbursts get released towards that direction. Sairaorg appeared in that direction as well.

Many magical attacks with different attributes get shot! Rose released so many attacks that make me can't see her and Xenovia's holy waves also get mixed with the magical attacks and goes flying at him

!? Wait.. There something happen... I active my Sharingan silently and smirked when see what happen

So it be like that huh? A clever one, really... Although I can sense it if I using Senjutsu Mode but from this far only Sharingan allow me to see Rose that hiding

I then watch Sairaorg punch the full burst that Rose and Xenovia shoot. Hoo his dense Touki manage to block the full burst and holy attack? Pretty impressive defence... It stronger than Jin-sensei but sensei said it because his Touki got weakened due to old age

I then see 'Rose' who got hitted in stomach and her armor destroyed then she gets blown far back towards the end of the lake, at the same time her body gets covered with light which is used for retiring and her body falls into the lake

*whistle* his punch... It maybe one level stronger than my chakra enhanced punch without Senjutsu Mode... I also gain magical resistance thanks to...eating Loki hand... Ughh imagine it still make me disgusting!

I then watched Sairaorg move and fighting against Kiba and Xenovia. It seem they got overwhelmed by his speed, even Kiba having hard time. I then watch Kiba make holy-demonic swords wall and protect himself however it shattered with easy by single strike

As I thought, Sairaorg level is on another level... To be expected from Great King Sairaorg, he even beat his brother who become heir of his clan and possess Power of Destruction..

I then see Sairaorg who hit Kiba after he chase him in speed but Kiba being saved by Xenovia

However Sairaorg increase his Touki and take on the holy wave directly then go... Unscathed...

Heh... A fearsome opponent indeed... I can tell Xenovia and Kiba trembled in fear.. Well after seeing that I will question their mind if they didn't feel fear.. They give all they got but it didn't even harm Sairaorg...

I then see again where Kiba summon his Glory Drag Trooper but it useless as Sairaorg destroy them like a paper...

I put grim face when seeing this.

Don't you all see this? Nii-san, Rias-nee, Sona. Everyone... This opponent level is what you going to fight... Khaos Brigade are filled by these monster... Even combination of you won't be enough to beat them... Do you think why 3 factions make a peace and fight them together?

It because they can't beat them alone... Not even the arrogant Lord Bael would dare to fight Khaos Brigade by himself even if he have support from Maou... Sirzechs-sama, Michael, and Azazel also other leader faction of several mythology seeing this... That's why they agree to joined force...

An enemy like this will be common for you all... Grendel even far stronger than Sairaorg and can kill him whenever he want if he serious... And it only one Evil Dragon they revive while the rumor said there many dragons that they revive...

If I put Grendel in middle of you now, all of you will be killed in matter of minutes...

[You let your guard down! How about a magical fullburst from close-range then!?]

Rose who appear from her hiding place made several magic-circles appear right in front of Sairaorg and she released the magical attack in close-range

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

While it made a loud explosive sound, smoke was coming from Sairaorg body. Even Grendel hard scale will be hurt if got hit by that

Sairaorg who received the magical fullburst directly from close rangestood up while having blood come out from his front body.

[…I did feel suspicious because there wasn't any announcement. I thought that you were in a state where you were barely able to remain without retiring, being unconscious in the depth of the lake…. That was magnificent, all of you.]

Sairaorg praised Kiba and others combo. But his eyes became sharper. When he gripped tight of his right hand, he pulled it back slowly. The touki covering his whole body gathers around his fist, and his right hand became buffed

Uh-oh, danger...

[Along with giving my respect to all of you, I want to give this to all of you as well.]

[[[-!]]]

Maybe they felt something, so the three of them retreated back immediately. Kiba shouts after taking a distance.

[Xenovia! This is the critical moment! We will go along with that plan-]

It happened when Kiba shouted. His fist was released!

DOOOOOOOOON!

The vision shook violently! When I looked, everything in front of Sairaorg was wiped away till the end of the field! It looks as if a massive earthquake occurred!

He got one...

[Rias Gremory's Rook retires.]

[….This is a punch which can give critical wounds by even touching it slightly. A half-hearted attack won't be able to stop this!]

Sairaorg then began to charges his fist with huge amounts of touki again but Kiba and Xenovia went slashing towards Sairaorg to prevent it

However the touki easily shatter Kiba holy-demonic sword and block Xenovia Durandal attack

Is this the end?

I got my answer when I see Kiba then began to grab Durandal. That moment, Durandal gave an enormous flash and aura, and it cut off Sairaorg right arm! Finally, but then my eyes narrowed when see the right arm covered in touki gets cut off, but it doesn't vanish and just drops on to the ground

Such life force! It very strong, he must be train REALLY FUCKING hard to get that life force!

[Magnificent. I will give you my right arm. With this, I have to use the Pheonix's tear whether I like it or not. -I so want to fight with my full power in the final match after all.]

Saying only that, Sairaorg kicks Xenovia up high, and when she floated up in the air for a bit he started to do a combo with his punches and kicks, and then he slammed her on the ground at the end!

The light disappeared from Xenovia's eyes. She lost her consciousness with that attack just now!

Then Sairaorg move to Kiba who tries to make distance but it too late

DON!

With final punch after few hit the whole surrounding area shook and lake behind Kiba blown away

While falling down, Kiba smiled with his battered face.

[…Our duty is…accomplished. What's left….is for my master and my best friend to defeat you….]

Saying only that Kiba and Xenovia disappear into the light.

[I can only say that, you guys were splendid. I am grateful that I was able to fight you guys.]

Sairaorg says that while picking up his right arm. It sounds like there aren't any lies behind his words.

[.…Ise-kun. Buchou. Please win. Against this person….]

[Combatant Rias Gremory's two Knights retire.]

Finally... All your peerage except Ise is gone... What your move next Rias?

* * *

With Kai blood clone at Infirmary earlier

"Wew!" I wiped sweat from my forehead "Its done.. At least his condition is getting better..."

Currently I was on infirmary. I just done healing Gasper, after come I quickly cast simple illusion to Koneko to make her sleep. If she awake she will able to tell me by my life force signature using Senjutsu

I also disguise myself as one of doctors while put several healer in illusion so I can enter this room.

I then began to bandage Gasper wound with sigh.

"You did great Gasper, really... I'm proud what you become." I muttered while ruffling his hair. Then suddenly another light appear and this time Akeno appear on bed

I blinked seeing this.. Quite fast, wonder who her enemy... I then approach her and sense her body

Light poison?

I narrowed my eyes before performed several hand seals and my hand glowing transparent green. I then place it to her foreheads and knock her into coma for moment so she won't feel what I will do

"Sorry Akeno-nee, but it will hurt a little in order to extract the poison inside you..." I muttered before performing another hand seals "**Saikan Chuushutsu no Jutsu! (Delicate Illness Extraction Technique!)**"

Using my chakra, I create Chakra scalpel, an incision is made near her chest where the light poison is focused.

I pushed a large volume of a medicinal fluid through the incision. The fluid then draws the poison out. Sure this technique is hard since I need to remove the poison while simultaneously repairing the damage caused by the poison

"Ughhh... Nghhh..." Akeno began to groan and moved, though I put her into coma for moment she still feel hurt. Well it very obvious...

After a moment, I manage to pull out a twice baseball size glowing light from her body and sighed in relief... It harder than I thought but I succeed

"Hmm... This light element can be used..." I murmured before pull out sealing scroll and seal the light

"Oh my, I don't know you can do that..."

I froze when hearing familiar voice from behind me. I turn slowly and see familiar face who staring at me with smile

"I'm sorry but you can't enter to here without permission..." I said with calm face though inwardly I panic

What the?! I didn't even sense her! How could it be?! True I too focused to heal Akeno but at least I will sense her!

"Oh really? I don't think you watching the match through legal way, Hyoudou Kai..." Kaguya show me creepy smile and I flinched inwardly

This woman... I knew she are problem since the beginning... But I need to act clueless..

"I'm sorry miss but you mistook my by someone else..." I lied and she giggled

"Now, now that would be lying right? And it not good to lie to lady..." She said with more sweeter smile and I immediately put grim face hearing this

"You already knew me the moment we meet... Who are you?" I demanded as slowly my henge dropped, reveal my real self with Sharingan active

I hold the urge to gasp when seeing her. Her aura! It strong! I can see the energy that flow into her body... Is Godly! No! It better to say she ARE God!

"Ohhh so that the famous red eyes eh? They said when someone staring at your eyes they can see the way of themselves died in hundred way..." Kaguya commented and I narrowed my eyes. That rumor actually true, when someone see me in eyes I cast strong genjutsu that make them see their own dead

"Are you Hel? Daughter of Loki?" I asked with sharp gaze. Yes, I already do checking on her, I'm not that idiot. After meeting her before I quickly try to find woman that related to undead

And imagine my surprise when I found Hel, Daugther of Loki is Goddess of Death like Hades. They must be know each other since being the same job to judge the dead

Kaguya let out giggling seeing this and stare at me

"Maybe? That would be telling right? Ufufufu..." She said with mysterious tone. I merely stare at her with stoic face, I don't like her...

"There patient and people in here." I said and pointing to outside with my thumb "Let talk outside..." I demanded and she still smiling to me

"Of course, lead the way **Shinokoutei (Death Emperor)**.." She responded

* * *

**Done! Not much in this chapter except fight between Gremory against Bael much like in cannon but I change it to Kai POV**

**I hope you all satisfied with Kai POV and his job as commentator**

**And what this? The mysterious girl is appear and confront Kai directly! What going to happen?!**

**Next chapter! Sairaorg vs Ise and Kai talk with the mysterious woman!**

**Please favorite, follow, read and review!**

**Ja Ne!**


	41. Dragon vs Lion

**Chapter 40.**Dragon vs Lion****

* * *

(Kai POV)

"Are you Hel? Daughter of Loki?" I asked with sharp gaze. Yes, I already do checking on her, I'm not that idiot. After meeting her before I quickly try to find woman that related to undead

And imagine my surprise when I found Hel, daughter of Loki is Goddess of Death like Hades. They must be know each other since being the same job to judge the dead

Kaguya let out giggle seeing this and stare at me

"Maybe? That would be telling right? Ufufufu..." She said with mysterious tone. I merely stare at her with stoic face, I don't like her...

"There patient and people in here." I said and pointing to outside with my thumb "Let talk outside..." I demanded and she still smiling to me

"Of course, lead the way **Shinokoutei (Death Emperor)**.." She responded before glance to my back

"Ufufu you even healing those cat girl and hybrid girl back to their prime condition, it seem you quite talented. May I ask why you heal them? Are you possibily still care for them?" She asked and I narrowed my eyes

"Enough talk, let's leave from here.." I said sharply and she smiled

"Okay!" She said and I nodded before gone with whirlwind of blue lightning

Kaguya seeing this smirked before a dark aura surround her then she also gone

Few seconds after they leave, Koneko eyes twitched

"K-Kai-sempai..." She muttered softly as her hand twitching. She slowly open her eyes and turn around to find Gasper, laying in there with full bandage then Akeno-sempai on other bed

"It only a dream..." She muttered with sad face. She dreamed that her sempai come and visit her with smile and saying how proud he is to her when watching her on the game. After that he began to sing some song to her and then she fall asleep

...

There no way that could be happen right? After all... Her sempai is criminal...

Oh Koneko, if only you knew...

* * *

Present with real Kai

"I must say, it was impressive one..." I said and Azazel nodded

"Indeed, Gremory team displayed such determination and good strategy..." Azazel added but I shook my head

"Not them.." I said before turn to Sairaorg "But combatant Sairaorg... He are devil who have no talent... Shunned, bullied and alone by exception of his mother... But here he are... Becoming Strongest Youth and fighting like this... If you ask me, his raw power is enough to make him become Ultimate-class devil.."

"I agree with Nagato-dono, while true Gremory team is showing great combo and strategy but if you see it from other side, it was Sairaorg that magnificent.. I have no doubt he will become Ultimate-class devil in few years in future..." Diehauser nodded at my word and Azazel hummed

"True, true. I guess I can't argue with that... But still, I think combatant Kiba show quite leadership below there right?" He asked and I nodded

"I also agree. Kiba can become good leader, he showed it by make strategy and lead the team with calm despite they facing danger..." I agreed and Diehauser also nodded

"I hear he will take Middle-class devil test right? I think he ready to take that test..." Diehauser told us and we all nodded. True, Kiba also already become devil for long time. So it just natural if he taking one now...

"Now... It clear that the next match will be Abaddon against Sekiryuutei..." I commented and other commentators nodded

We then see the dice that rolled by Rias, the value she showed is 5 and Sairaorg is... 4

9 eh? It seem destiny supporting Nii-san...

I then look into Nii-san who appear in battlefield and my eyes widened when see his face

"It will be over soon..." I said with smirk

"Indeed... I recognize that face..." Azazel agreed with me while Diehauser chuckled

"He remind me of myself when I see my comrades taken down..." Diehauser commented

Yes. We all recognize Nii-san face... Even I can tell it... It was the face of leader that about to unleash it wrath... A leader that hold the intense anger inside it... Nii-san will finish it soon...

[The seventh match! Begin now!]

The signal was given! Abaddon didn't do anything much and was waiting for Nii-san to move.

[Sekiryuutei, get into Balance Breaker. My master Sairaorg-sama wishes to see you become serious. Then I, his Queen have to make that wish come true.]

She's a woman with strong resolution. That person, she must have feelings for Sairaorg…..

But... You will regret it...

The countdown ended, and Nii-san said a single sentence to Abaddon after wearing his armour.

[…..I can't hold back. If you don't want to die, put all your strength into defending. If you do that, then you will be able to retire safely.]

[You sure talk big. Very well. I will also stop you with my full power. Whether it's the Sekiryuutei, for master I will-]

[I have warned you.]

Nii-san body gets enveloped by red lights….

**[Welsh Sonicboost Knighhhhhhhhhht!]**

**[Change Star Sonic!]**

The armour gets purged, and Nii-san leaps forward in godspeed.

In a velocity of godspeed, Nii-san arrives in front of Abaddon before she reacts! Fast! I must say it rivalled Kiba speed! Though I still can see it but it impressive!

So this Nii-san Illegal Move Triania huh? Impressive... He able to transform into Rook mode, Knight mode, Bishop mode and else...

Nii-san then shouts while enveloping his body with red aura!

**[Welsh Dragonic Roooooooook!]**

**[Change Solid Impact!]**

His armour became thicker! I can tell it thicker is pretty dense! It finish!

[Uoooooooooooooooo!]

Nii-san who makes a loud shout. While having the percussion hammer on his shoulder ring, his punch gets faster while pouring out more aura. That strike without any hesitation goes at Abaddon…... Uh-oh with that amount of power she will die if she get hit!

FLASH!

Before that happens, Abaddon's body gets covered in light and she disappears from the field! And I inwardly sigh of relief

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The strike which hits the air destroys the colosseum without a trace... What a terrifying strength! You really become stronger Nii-san!

[Combatant Sairaorg Bael's Queen retires.]

The arbiter announces. It's Nii-san victory. Everything ended instantly. He shortened the distance with Triaina, and he also tried to settle the match instantly as well.

Abaddon didn't even have time to make the 'hole' appear. Lucky her that strike didn't hit her, she will dead if it hit her.. It seem she was forced to retire by Sairaorg.

Sairaorg appears on the monitor and he had a mortified expression.

[…I made Kuisha retire forcefully. At that rate, she would have been killed by Sekiryuutei. You were trying to kill her, were you not?]

Sairaorg said it to Nii-san who is on the field then Nii-san opens the mask of his helm, he then said it while showing his face.

[I'm sorry. I just couldn't keep my hostility at your team down. Please forgive me by thinking that action was on behalf of my juniors.]

I understand. If I on Nii-san position, I will kill them instantly. After what happen to Gasper I surely going to kill them. It just natural...

Sairaorg smiled happily after realising it.

[…What eyes…! It's filled with killing intent….!]

Sairaorg then argues while on the camera.

[I even saw dreams about crossing my fists with the Sekiryuutei. So I want to question the committee. Isn't it enough now? It's foolish to let this man fight under the rules! For the next match, I wish for a team battle with everything on my side against everything from their side….!]

Team battle! Does he mean to fight against Rias-nee, Ise-nii and Asia with his Pawn and himself?

Ohoho interesting, this guy surely interesting! His intention is to fight with this current tension while having a break to resume the fight! If he join to Outlaws I think Vali will like him more than me!

He wished to fight the Sekiryuutei in his best condition. He must have thought that this current situation is the best timing and I actually agree with him. The crowd stirs at Sairaorg's suggestion, and the broadcaster also shouts.

[Ooo! We have received a suggestion from combatant Sairaorg in this situation!]

[Certainly, it is easy to predict the flow after this. Since there is a rule that you can't participate continuously, the next match will be between Bael's Pawn and the Gremory's Bishop, and after that…. It would have been the final battle between Sairaorg and the Sekiryuutei. That is easy to predict. There certainly is a point that it would be boring.] Diehauser said with smile after hearing the broadcaster

[I agree with Belial-dono, the flow is already easy to predict. I think following the rule after this will be useless. The result of Bael Pawn and Gremory Bishop is already clear, not mean to offend Asia Argento but she not like the type who like to fight one on one...] I added my opinion

[If that's the case, they can settle it with a team battle. That's easy to understand, and we can continue to watch the match under this tension. Now, will the higher-ups of the committee choose the current rule which is easy to predict, or will they choose to pick the team-battle.] Azazel also gives his comments while putting his hand on his chin.

A few minutes passed, and a report was given to the broadcaster.

[Eh, yes. I just received the report from the committee. It seems like they agree to it! The next match will be a team-battle which will settle everything! It will be an all-out battle with the remaining members!]

The stadium stirs with that announcement. It's an obvious reaction since the next match will be the final match.

[So that's how it is. I might over do it. I won't say don't hold a grudge against me if you get killed, but just be prepared that you might be killed.] Sairaorg declared to Nii-san fearlessly after hearing the decision

[I'm going at you with the intention of killing you. If I don't do that, then it doesn't seem like I can beat you and I also won't be able to face my comrades.] Nii-san also replies by smiling.

[I sure can't endure it any longer…!]

The battle between these two men….. I won't be able to stop it anymore.

The final match is about to begin…...

* * *

(Ise POV)

Both Buchou and I, who was already wearing my armour, put our feet down inside the spacious plain. I started to calm down after exploding and snapping at Sairaorg-san. Man, I can't believe I became furious like that. I haven't had a killing intent like that for a long time. Well, that's how painful it was to see my comrades being taken down. Then the announcer spoke.

[Now! The final battle for the young-devils between Bael and Gremory has proceeded to the last stage! This last battle is a group battle, as was suggested by Sairaorg! The Bael side has the "King", Sairaorg, and the mysterious masked "Pawn", Regulus! The Gremory side who is opposing them consists of Switch-Princess, Rias the "King"! And everyone's Hero, Oppai Dragon, also known as the "Pawn", Hyoudou Issei the Sekiryuutei!]

Man, our introduction was horrible! Even Buchou had her face a bit red!

[Zoom zoom iyaaan!] [Oppai!]

The children gave an Oppai-Dragonish cheer from the seats. Thank you everyone! We left Asia at the base. The reason was explained before the match started, but a healer would be targeted first so having her in the team would mean a lot of risk for us. She would obviously not become a hostage, but both Buchou and I won't be able to look if she were to get attacked cruelly.

Well it might be a harsh thing to say, but she wouldn't be of any help for this battle. We will feel safe if we have someone who can heal us, but our opponent was Sairaorg-san and the "Pawn" who consumed 7 pieces. If she was to be targeted, I am confident in defending her but we will definitely receive damage. If that happens, our chances of winning will be further away. I'm sorry Asia. Since the situation is like this, just stay back for this battle. Either way, if either the "King" as Buchou and Sairaorg fall, then the battle will be over.

"Now. I would like to start the battle."

The arbiter came between the two teams.

"…Then please start!"

Finally, the last battle commenced. Both me and the opponent "Pawn" promote to Queen quickly. My power was raised. Buchou and I made our battle stances, but Sairaorg-san made a small laugh.

"Rias. There's something I want to say before the fight."

Sairaorg-san says it directly.

"Your servants are wonderful. They care about you so much that it makes me jealous. Because of that, they were all strong foes."

If a worthy rival says that, then they will also be relieved to have fought. What is left is to defeat this man and claim our victory.

"We only consist of myself and the "Pawn" over there. Your side is basically the same. It's basically the end of the game."

Sairaorg-san stands in front of me.

"Hyoudou Issei. This is finally it."

We haven't fought since sparring in the basement of the Gremory castle. That time I was no match against him. But… I have got stronger since then!

"I have no grudge against you. I have no hatred towards you. This is just a game."

I point my fingers at him!

"But I will be taking revenge for my comrades. I'm not mature enough to forgive you when you have taken down my comrades!"

Hearing me, it seems like Sairaorg-san shivered from the bottom of his heart.

"A phrase that sounds like you are at your limits! Like I thought. You are a man who can't endure the defeat of your comrades. You have done well to endure till now. Burst it out. Yeah, that's good. This is something worthy of being called the beginning of a decisive battle!"

GOOOOON!

I made the thrusters on my back go to the maximum, and went towards Sairaorg-san head on. Sairaorg-san also covered his body with Touki, and jumped towards me by kicking the ground! Mine and Sairaorg-san's fists crossed head on! Our fists landed on each others faces like a cross-counter!

GOON!

Even though I was wearing armor, the intense pain that felt like it will burst my insides went to my head! The helmet got destroyed with that attack! But! I haven't started yet! Let's do it Ddraig!

**[Ou!]**

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

The boosted power went to my fist. It increased its speed the moment it hit Sairaorg-san's face!

BAAAAAAAAAN!

I was able to land such a good punch that its dry sound reverberated throughout the surroundings!

DRIP!

Blood burst out from Sairaorg-san's nose and blood came out from the edge of his mouth, his body also trembled a bit.

"That hit just now is the hit my comrades couldn't land on you."

After I said that, Sairaorg-san wiped his mouth.

"It's a strong punch! It feels as if your spirit is coming inside my body. In such a short time you turned into a devil, how much burden have you put on your body!? It's a power that can't be attained normally! I felt that you were taking me lightly because you didn't use the new ability you showed to Kuisha. Seems I was wrong. Even with that Balance-Breaker, your power is high!"

…..Well yeah. This Balance-Breaker state was the easiest to use, so I have been training my basics with it.

**[To continue doing basic training in this state even though you gained a new ability. I can only respect you.]**

Ddraig says it with an amazed voice. But thanks to that, I have found out that I can give damage to Sairaorg-san who is coated with Touki if I hit him in a counter. Ddraig, just increase my defence when I receive his attack. I also going to use Touki if the situation become emergency

**[Understood. But if I keep on doing that, your stamina will also decrease.]**

It's better than getting hit. This is the climax. I will go all out.

After saying that to Ddraig, the fist fight between me and Sairaorg-san started. It was a punch and kick from close range. The truth was that his martial arts were better than mine! Even if I already trained in **Gouken (Strong fist**) by Jin-sensei, but I who only train in few month won't be able to match him, who had train for years in martual arts!

So there was a limit to what I could do with the martial arts that I have learned in real battle! There was a huge gap in experience between us! But thanks to the fact that I had been having fierce battles in actual combat, I was able to hold my ground against Sairaorg-san! I had left the defence to Ddraig so I was able to cope with Sairaorg-san's fists that were covered with Touki!

"An attack that has been honed in actual combat, I see! You are able to hit me without having second thoughts because of it!"

He was laughing! I on other hand was being serious! After exchanging a few strikes, I took my distance and looked at the enemy "Pawn". The "Pawn" who was fighting against Buchou took off his mask. The face revealed was that of a boy who was about the same age as me. But that changed instantly.

BOKO! BEKI!

The boy's body started to morph while making a noise! His body gradually started to get bigger and was morphing into something else. Golden fur started appearing all over his body and his limbs became thicker. His mouth ripped open revealing sharp fangs. A tail appeared and long golden fur appeared around its neck.

ROOOOOOOOOAR!

What appeared was a gigantic lion. It had a big body that was about four to five meters tall. It had something like a jewel on its forehead. It stood in front of Buchou while wavering its hair.

[Oooooooooo! The identity of the Bael Team's mysterious "Pawn" is a huge lion!]

It seemed like the announcer was shocked as well. Of course. I was also shocked! So it was a lion!

[Wait! Is that the Nemean Lion!? No, that jewel is…]

It seemed like sensei who was the commentator realised something and became shocked. The announcer then asked him.

[What do you mean?]

[…It was originally the opponent who the original Hercules faced in one of his twelve labours…. The God from the Bible captured one of them and sealed it inside the Sacred Gear. It became something that was listed as one of the thirteen Longinus. If you master it, you can split the Earth in a single swing, and it can also transform into a huge lion. The "Regulus Nemea"! I remember it also had an ability to protect the possessor from projectile weapons. But I received the information that the possessor has been missing for the past several years. I never thought it would have become the "Pawn" of Bael Team…]

Are you serious?! That huge lion is a Longinus? It was a shocking revelation but Sairaorg-san shook his head.

"No. Unfortunately the possessor is already dead. When I found the actual possessor of the "Regulus Nemea", he was already killed by a mysterious group. The Sacred Gear that had the form of an axe was the only thing left. The Battle-Axe that was supposed to disappear because the host died turned into a Lion by its own will, and annihilated the group that killed its possessor."

So the Sacred Gear moved by itself even after the possessor died…..! That was my first time hearing something like this!

"That's when I made it into my servant. I thought it was a fateful meeting brought by my mother's lion ruler bloodline."

Sairaorg-san's mother originally came from the house of Vapula that rules over lions. So it was a destined meeting.

[….A Sacred Gear that moves by itself, by its own will….. And it's a Longinus! On top of that it reincarnated into a devil! Is it the lion that is amazing or the Evil-Piece that is amazing…. Either way, this interests me a lot! Very interesting indeed! Hmmm, no wonder we couldn't locate it. Shit! Why do rare phenomenon occur to the Longinus in this era! Forget that! Sairaorg! Bring that lion to my laboratory next time! I really want to research it!]

Wow. He had an incredibly happy face. Your face is shining Sensei!

[Azazel! Get back to your seat, not need to stand like that!]

Nagato-san trying to calm Sensei who standing in table like a child, ahh those two really look like a close friend

I turn back to see the Pawn. So that reincarnated Lion is a very rare phenomenon.

**[Even I****'****m shocked. That things like this happen. In my case my thoughts are cut when the possessor dies. The next time I regain my consciousness, I****'****m already inside the Sacred Gear of the next possessor****…****..]**

So it's different from Ddraig then….

"The power is very unstable maybe because it doesn't have its possessor. It's not something I can send out until this game. It won't be a matter of battles if it goes berserk and attacks both enemy and allies. If I am able to send it out, then it's only the time when it can team up with me. Just like now. If something happens, I'm the only one who can stop it."

Sairaorg-san explained. So that was the reason why he didn't send out the "Pawn" until the very last moment. It was risky to send it out without Sairaorg-san who could control it … So it is a servant that is hard to send out under the Dice-Figure rule.

"…Either way, my opponent is that "Longinus" then."

Buchou made her stance against the lion. Buchou, I will leave him to you! I will take care of Sairaorg-san then! Both Buchou and I went towards our opponents. I thrust my fist while Buchou released her power of destruction! But there will be no end to this at this rate! I have to use the Triaina to defeat Sairaorg-san!

There was a high possibility that I would have lost in that battle gradually getting weakened at that rate! If I was to finish it, then it had to be in a "blitz". He went down and then stood up. I also went down and then stood up. I continued to fight him without even a break.

My mouth was being filled with blood. It was still safe if I could still taste my blood! I wanted to use Ascalon and attack. But….. With my low skills at using swords, it will be hard to give damage to that man who was covered in Touki. It was more effective to damage him in a fist fight I'm familiar with.

While fighting, I also realised the abnormal movement of Sairaorg-san. The punch from his right arm was slightly slower than his left arm. It seemed like the impact was slightly weaker as well.

Was that…?.. The injuries of having his right-arm cut off by Kiba and Xenovia showing its effect….? It couldn't completely heal itself even with the Phoenix Tear?

-I will send you in front of the Sekiryuutei in the best condition!

I replayed the words said by Kiba.

FLOW.

I was in tears inside my armour. I received your pass, pal….! It was the moment he punched with his right arm.

I have got the hang of the impact and the speed of that punch! You might've not had any weakness! But it's different now!

"My friends….!"

Sairaorg-san's right fist thrusts towards me! I released a punch to his right arm, the moment when his arm became straight!

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

My boosted punch killed the impact of his right arm. It also made his body flinch. This is it! I found the right moment to give it my all! I changed the piece of the Evil-Piece inside me and made the power of Sekiryuutei explode!

**[WELSH DRAGONIC ROOK!]**

**[Change Solid Impact!]**

The red aura around me increased. My body became covered in very thick armour. I did an uppercut to Sairaorg-san with my gigantic fist! I nailed down the percussion hammer to increase its damage!

BAAAAAAANG!

Sairaorg-san's body flies high up after making a loud explosive sound.

"…made a weakness in you who didn't have one! I'm talking about that right-arm of yours!"

To go after Sairaorg-san who was up in the air, I changed the "Evil-Pieces" inside me!

**[WELSH BLASTER BISHOP!]**

**[Change Fang Blast!]**

My armour went back to the original thickness. Then it created a backpack on my back and cannons on my shoulders. I aimed the cannons towards Sairaorg-san!

BUUUUUUUN…

The cannon started to charge aura while making a silent sound. The Triaina-Bishop's weakness was the charging time. But I can aim for my target if he is up in the air!

"Dragon Blasteeeeeeeeeeer!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNG!

The intense blast that was shot from my cannon! Sairaorg-san makes his wings appear and tries to fix his position. But….

"Ku…!"

He gets shot by the dragon blast released from my right-shoulder cannon. ...and the left one misses him just a little! The cannons, their role already fulfilled, turned into a red aura and vanished. Up in the air, engulfed in smoke Sairaorg-san descends to the ground slowly. I was breathing violently…. Looks like I used up too much aura and stamina. I still haven't taken him down completely yet.

It will be bad if I don't save my stamina and aura. Sairaorg-san who landed on the ground was covered in wounds. But not fatal ones. The moment just before he was about to be hit by my cannon, he covered himself in Touki. Touki that comes from the bases of life span. This man was filled with excess lifespan, his defence was really abnormal! Sairaorg-san then made a satisfied smile.

"Strong. For you to be this strong…..!"

He seemed satisfied with my attacks. Now. How should I attack him next? While I was thinking about the next attack I heard a scream. "Kya!" Buchou's scream! When I looked in her direction…

Buchou was on her knees bleeding! The Lion stood in front of Buchou while having received damage! Buchou was in danger!

[Rias Gremory will retire due to blood loss at this rate.]

The lion spoke! That lion can speak?

[If you want to save her, then use the Phoenix Tear.]

…He did that on purpose. This guy had the power to take down Buchou if he had wanted to. Not doing it meant that he wants us to use the Phoenix Tear. The Bael Team had already used it so they can't use it anymore. We still hadn't used ours. The enemy lion was watching attentively at the battle between me and Sairaorg-san.

"…If I say that it was "Unnecessary", then my quality as a "King" will decrease. Very well. I will allow that. But I will have the battle between Sekiryuutei and I continue, Regulus."

[I understand very well. My apologies. It's an action I took as my loyalty towards you, my master.]

The lion and Sairaorg-san hadn't resumed their attack. I went towards Buchou while being alert, and took out a small bottle from her pocket.

"Buchou, I will use this on you."

"…..I'm ashamed. For me…to become a restraint to you…"

Buchou seemed frustrated. She couldn't forgive herself as a "King" who couldn't resist against the lion. But please endure it. If you were to be taken down, then its game over for us. I sprinkled the tear inside the small bottle onto Buchou. It removed the wounds while creating tendrils of smoke. With this we were even after using the Tears. What's left was whether I could defeat Sairaorg-san or not. It was a fifty fifty chance. No. There was a high possibility that I could defeat Sairaorg-san if I use the Triaina again. He was also wounded. When I was thinking what to do next, the lion shouts.

[Sairaorg-sama! Use me! Please "wear" me! If it's that Balance-Breaker, then you will transcend Sekiryuutei! Are you trying to throw away a match that you can win-]

The lion said that. Wear it? The lion? Balance-Breaker? Then Sairaorg-san made an angry roar.

"Close your mouth! That….. That is the power I decided to use only during a crisis in the Underworld! What will come out of it if I use that in front of this man!? I will fight this man, only with this body!"

….I see. Perhaps this person could still become even stronger. If he really shows his best, will I be able to…. Win? But I do have an interest in it. How much stronger will he become? This man whom I respect. How much overwhelming power will he show me when he gets serious? ...Sairaorg-san allowed me to use Triaina, which was like a cheat. At that point, I had no right to reject Sairaorg-san becoming serious.

"Please use the power of the Lion."

I naturally said that. Buchou who is beside me was shocked. But I still continued. I'm sorry everyone. I'm such an idiot. I'm trying to throw away the chance of winning that everyone made for me. But. But I…..!

"There's no meaning if I can't surpass Sairaorg-san who hasn't used "that". There will be no meaning for me to be training till this day!"

By the time I realised it, I was speaking out my true thoughts.

"Today I will claim victory by defeating you, who becomes serious! We are fighting for our dreams! What can we achieve by not defeating our opponent who is at his best!?"

The shouts that came from my heart. Buchou also said "You really are stupid" with a shocked face while putting her face close to me. I'm sorry Buchou. But since I said that, I will take responsibility by winning! After a pause, Sairaorg-san makes a creepy smile.

"…..I'm sorry. Somewhere inside my heart I thought that this is was game. That there will be a second chance. It seems like I was thinking naïve things like that. What foolish thoughts I had…..!"

DON!

Sairaorg-san's body was getting filled with high spirits.

"I'm angry with myself for not realising that I won't have a fight like this again! Regulus!"

[Sir!]

The master who called his lion. The lion who answered his master! The huge lion glowed in a golden colour. It turned into light particles and went towards Sairaorg-san!

"Then, lets do it. I have determined today that this will be a stage for a battle to the death! Don't hold a grudge at me even if I kill you, Hyoudou Issei!"

Sairaorg-san who was covered in golden-particles said that loudly.

"My lion! King of Nemea! You, who has been called Shishiou! Answer my howl and turn into my armour!"

DOOOOOOOOON!

The whole field shook. What was this? Did this field, the artificial space, start to lose its endurance from Sairaorg-san who is going to be serious….?

Sairaorg-san and the Lion burst open while blowing away the scenery around here.

**[Balance-Break!]**

"Balance-Break!"

A dazzling light spread around the field. Because of its intense light, Buchou and I covered our faces with our arms.

….When the light vanished, what appeared in front of me was golden coloured plate armour, which had the motif of a lion. The helm on its head had golden hair, which looked like that of a lion. There was a lion-like face on its chest, and the eyes on it glowed as if it had its own consciousness.

"The Balance-Breaker of the "Regulus Nemea", the "Regulus Rey Leather Rex"! Hyoudou Issei. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for making me serious. That's why I will reward you with my fist. Come at me with that powerful "Rook"."

Sairaorg-san who was walking towards me step by step says that. There was an overwhelming presence by seeing the armour covered in Touki…..! …..Man. Seems like all the guys who I fight against have an armour-type Balance-Breaker!

**[You can say that forms like that are of the shape that is the closest to the ultimate for those who mainly fight using direct attacks. You wear a mass-of-power-like armour, and hit your opponent with it. That****'****s why it ends up in a form like that.]**

Ddraig tells me. I see. If you mainly fight in fist-fights, you get a good balance in terms of offence and defence by wearing the armour that is like a mass of power. That must be it, since I, who is also using it, also think that its true. Sairaorg-san who was just an inch away from me says:

"Now. Give me your best shot."

….Don't regret it then. I will hit you with my maximum power!

**[WELSH DRAGONIC ROOK!]**

**[Change Solid Impact!]**

My armour gets thicker and my arms became several times bigger as well! I pulled back my massive fist and push it forward! I increased the power of it by using the percussion hammer located in my elbow when it touches him…

GAN!

My massive fist was easily stopped by Sairaorg-san's left hand.

….! I received the impact! You must be kidding me! It was a new technique that specialized in both offence and defence! No! I haven't finished yet! If I use the percussion hammer again to increase the impact then I will….!

BANG!

The percussion hammer is nailed down and my fist increases its…

My massive fist was easily destroyed when it hit Sairaorg-san's hand…. My defence was also supposed to have increased…!

"So this is your limit."

Sairaorg-san says that.

GAKYAAAAAAAN!

Sairaorg-san's fist went deeply inside my thick stomach and my armour crumbles easily. His fist reached through to the body inside my armour thus destroying my body.

"Gough!"

I spit out a lot of blood from my mouth.

Shit! It... It hurt... I got blown away by that one hit! I can hear Buchou scream my name!

My back hit something and I cough another blood! Damn! It just one hit! And I almost lost consciousness!

"You still conscious after achieve that punch..."

Sairaorg-san says with surprise face when he see me slowly stand! Fuck! It hurt! The reason why I conscious is because I manage to summon Touki on my stomach at last seconds. If not, I will be lose already!

"You... Not the only one who can use TOUKI!"

DOOOON!

I roared then a massive yellow light engulf my whole body! My armor slowly repaired back thanks to Ddraig!

**[It take a lot to repair this Partner! The battle start from here! Don't lose!]**

Yosh! I will try my best!

[What this?! Combatant Sekiryuutei also able to use Touki! What a surprise!]

The broadcaster said with amazed tone and the children let out cheers

[I see, so this is secret training he doing. He also try to use Touki and he succeed...]

Sensei spoke that through the mic. That's right! I always keep my training with Jin-sensei secret from Azazel-sensei! Only Buchou and Asia who knew about my training. It suppose to be my ace!

"I'm ready for second round!"

**[WELSH DRAGONIC ROOK!]**

My armor get thicked back! And I also have glowing yellow aura surround me!

"Here I come Sairaorg-san!"

Hearing my shout and dash Sairaorg-san make big smile and get to stance again then taunted me with big grin

"Come!"

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!] **

**[Transfer!]**

I Boost my Touki armor and get it more bright and strong! Here I GOOOOO!

BANG!

My fist meet with Sairaorg left fist! Gugh! Even wearing Touki that been boosted there still crack on my armor! This guy! He truly monster!

"You can stand against this fist! Magnificent!"

"UOOOOOO!"

I let out battle cry while threwing punch to his face but he moved his face and caught my hand and flung me to the ground.

When my back hit the ground I grunted in pain but I quickly rolled to the side and dodge his fist! His fist destroying the whole ground! Shit! I use Jet and fly then stabilize myself in ground before charges using Jet to Sairaorg-san and tackle him!

But to my shock he stop my tackle with easy! He not even move from ground! Sairaorg-san then give me elbow hit to my back make me coughed a blood! Damn! It hurt! But I can't afford to lose!

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!] **

**[Solid Impact Booster!]**

My arm get bigger and I give hit to his stomach using Touki armored arm and it seem this time he feel the pain as I see he flinched! Good! Now!

I continue by give hit to his chin by uppercut but then he grinned and reply it by punch to my right face! Gagh! Hurt! Shit! I give strong punch to his chest but he not even flinched! Guh! Then how about this!

I give spinning kick to his stomach and kick him away then using Jet and support me, I give him punch but he grab my hand then pull me while give strong hit to face! Ugh! I almost unconscious because of that! Even wearing Touki his punch still hurt!

Sairaorg-san grab my shoulder then give me knee on stomach! He then continue by punch to my face then grab my leg and start to spin me so fast! Uwaaaah! My head spinninggggggg!

With mighty roar, Sairaorg-san threw me away and I fly with fast! I don't know what I hit but I can feel I buried deep inside it and I coughed another large amount of blood!

Gaha!

Strong... Even using Touki I only manage to hurt him a little! Gugh! This technique... It still not complete but

**[Partner you plan to use that? You do know the last time you try it, it explode right?]**

I know Ddraig! But it do or lose situation!

I slowly pull myself out. There many crack on my armor and my Touki already gone... Shit...

"You still conscious? Impressive! You truly strong man Hyoudou Issei!"

Sairaorg-san praise me with big smile and I only smirked under my helmet

"I can't! I can't afford to loooosseeeee!"

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!] **

I increase my Touki and focus it to my right arm! The intense amount of Touki now in my right hand! I try to combine it with my dragon power, last time I failed to master this because I lost focus but now!

Please WORK!

**[Transfer!] **

DOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!

The Touki on my right arm is grow more intense and it shaking the whole ground!

"So you want to do final attack huh? Very well! I, Sairaorg Bael, will gladly accept it with my fist!"

DOOOOON!

The dense Touki focused on Sairaorg-san right arm! It seem he prepare to strike me too!

"Take this Sairaorg-san! **Reiryuu no Ken! (Spirit Dragon Fist!)**"

I roared and flung my arm! In instand, a giant dragon shaped crimson mixed yellow aura appear and shoot to Sairaorg-san!

Sairaorg-san grinned and also shoot the large amount Touki on his arm

Then our attack colide

BOOOOOOOOOM!

A earthquake appear due to our attack, and a bright light come and surround us.. From the light somehow I can see Sairaorg-san cracked armor, it seem my final attack reach him since he clearly surprised. At the same time I also lost conciousness due to tired

* * *

…..

When I realised it, I was in a white world.

…..I remember this place. Yes. This is the inside of the Sacred Gear. I came here often when I tried to persuade the past Sempais. Right now, I'm there. I was supposed to be having a fight with Sairaorg-san. I cornered him. Sairaorg-san then got serious by wearing the lion-armour. Then my Triaina Rook didn't work on him….

When I looked around, the past Sempais were around. I thought that they were unemotional like before. But they had an angered face while having black aura around them.

[Juggernaut Drive…]

[…..Its Juggernaut Drive.]

They were saying creepy things like that. Juggernaut Drive!? What do they mean!? Then a vision appeared in the white world. I could see myself in it! It was me who was being held by Buchou! I had my armour destroyed and I was puking a lot of blood from my mouth. I could see that I was in a critical situation just by looking at it.

…Sairaorg-san and I were fighting. I received a punch from Sairaorg-san who merged with the Lion and then I… Does it mean that my consciousness was sent inside the Sacred Gear….?

[Juggernaut Drive.]

[Juggernaut Drive is the only solution.]

[Yes, that's the only solution.]

[That man is seeking it.]

The past sempais got up from the chairs and showed creepy smiles while covered in black aura.

….! There was black aura coming out of my body as well! It's starting to cover my body! And at the same time an ill feeling was coming from inside me! What was that… Grudge….. Pain… Hatred… It was increasing inside me. That man…. I detest…..Sairaorg-san! I want to defeat him….! I want power….! Absolute power…..! For that…I want to eliminate Sairaorg-san from this world…..! I…..!

Ku…! Elsha-san…Belzard-san….I…! It was the moment my heart was about to be consumed by hatred. I can hear voices from the vision. The cries of the children.

[Oppai-Dragon died!]

[No!]

[Please stand up!]

….I can hear the bitter screams. I'm sorry. I can no longer…. When my conscious was about to be taken over by darkness, I heard a single voice echoing to this white World.

[You can't cry!]

A child's voice….? The vision changed. It showed a certain boy wearing a hat.

…..I'm familiar with that boy….. Yes. The boy who was crying because he couldn't participate in my autograph signing at my Hero show….. That boy, Rilenkusu, shouted towards the children in the crowds who were crying.

[Oppai-Dragon said it to me! That men aren't allowed to cry! He said that you have to stand up no matter what and become strong enough to protect girls!]

…..! Those were the words I had said to Rilenkusu who was crying. Hearing that, other children stood up.

[Oppai-Dragon won't lose! Oppai! Oppai!]

[Oppai! Please stand up! Oppai-Dragon!]

[Oppai!]

[Oppai-Dragon!]

[Chichi-ryutei!]

The voices that desperately call for me. Everyone…..I….

I also heard a familiar voice. It was Irina, who was being a cheerleader by the children's seats.

"That's right! Everyone! Ise-kun…Oppai-Dragon kept on standing up no matter what and defeated strong foes! That's why lets cheer for him! Let's believe in him! Oppai-Dragon is everyone's Hero!"

Irina desperately appeals to the children while having her face messy with her tears.

[Everyone. Do you like Oppai-Dragon?]

[Yes we like him!]

[I also like him! He's really lecherous and he always thinks about ecchi things… But he's always burning more than anyone. He doesn't give up. He works hard. I know that he is a person who can fight for those he loves! Everyone knows that as well right!?]

[Yes we do!]

[That's why lets root for him! Let's send our voices to him! Oppai-Dragon! He stands up no matter what! Underworld and Heaven! He fought for people from many different Worlds!]

[Oppai!]

[Oppai! Oppai!]

[Everyone join in! Oppai!]

[Oppai! Oppai! Oppai!]

[Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai!]

I was shedding tears without realising it. There are so many voices that are calling for me. There are people who are seeking for me! There are children who are rooting for me.

It was then. I heard a voice. A voice that I know. The voice of the person who is always beside me and who always cheers me up.

[Ise. Can you hear me? Everyone is calling for you.]

The vision changed and my master appeared. The colour of crimson appears in front of me.

The same hair colour as that person. Red. A crimson hair that is more brilliant than the colour of strawberry red.

Yes. That person's beautiful and long crimson hair was always beside me.

Yes. That's right. Even that time when I was on the verge of death, what appeared in my eyes was…. A brilliant crimson. The same colour as the colour of blood. But I think it's different now. It's noble, gentle and warm. The crimson that envelopes me. Yes I…started from that colour.

[I'm the same. I'm also looking for you, you know? That's because I….]

The woman I love. Rias Gremory. I also….. A dark voice gets closer to me who is thinking about her.

[Now. The current Sekiryuutei. Hyoudou Issei. Let's rampage. Let's activate the Juggernaut-Drive.]

One of the Sempais said that while wearing a black aura. But the voices that were calling me also increased.

[Oppai Dragon.]

[Do your best!]

[Stand up!]

[Oppai!]

[Oppai!]

"Are you going to lose in here?"

!? That voices!

Another face appear in front of me! It was...

"Kai..." I muttered with shock

That's right! The person in front of me is Hyoudou Kai, my little brother!

"You are my big brother! Are you going to lose to some dead person that life inside you? Come on Nii-san!" He encouraged me

Kai... I... You don't know how happy I am hearing you call me that again...

"Show these people, the power of Sekiryuutei! Your power! Your determination! The true path of Sekiryuutei!" He shouted

The true path of Sekiryuutei...

"I believe in you..." Kai show me warm smile... The smile that I never see for long time... Before he slowly disappear...

I don't know... Is that my imagination or what but...

I can also hear that man's voice.

[What's wrong Hyoudou Issei? Is this the end? You aren't finished right? Then try to stand up. Your feelings aren't something so weak!]

….Yeah, that's right. It hasn't finished yet. I won't let it finish! I can still fight! My Sempais don't waver their black aura even when they heard the voices of the children and Sairaorg-san.

[Now. Let's destroy him. With the power of destruction.]

"Shut up."

I said it while looking at all of the Senpais.

"Can't you hear it? The voices that are calling for me. Not just Buchou. But all of the voices of those children! And the voice of my little brother!"

[No. It is the way of the Heavenly Dragon to become the King of Destruction. Impossible. Things like that are impossible.]

"Wrong. I…won't become the King of Destruction. I am Hyoudou Issei! I'm just a sukebe. If I have to, then I will become a horny King!"

[No. The King of Destruction. The Juggernaut Drive is the actual way that has been planted inside this Sacred Gear-]

[Let him.]

That person appears while interrupting Sempais' words. There was man enveloped in white light. Then one of the Sempais becomes enraged.

[You are…!]

One of the man in white light said it to me.

[I am one of the past Albion.]

…..What…..? Albion… So he is one of the past Hakuryukou?

[Yes. That time when you inserted the jewel of Albion into the Boosted Gear; it seems like a fragment of my thoughts was in it. Though the real me would still be inside the Divine Dividing.]

Ah. I certainly did that! Then I took in this person at that time then… The Albion Sempai offers his hand.

[Sekiryuutei. This must be fate as well. I shall help you. I will try to use my ability of halving to suppress down the thing that is swirling inside the Boosted Gear.]

"Are you sure? I'm a Sekiryuutei and not Vali…"

The Albion-sempai smiles at my words.

[You are interesting. I can understand why two of the strongest Sekiryuuteis in history vanished while laughing. If it's you who has enthusiasm and amusement that can blow away the curse, then you might be able to change the Heavenly-Dragon. No. You may be able to lead the Two-Heavenly Dragons to a new possibility. That's why….]

Sempai raised his hand up high and the light spread around.

[You have to become the new Dragon together with Vali Lucifer.]

FLASH.

A shallow silver-white light spread through the white world. It started to take away the black aura belonging to the past Sekiryuuteis! The power of their hatred was also halved and vanished! The black-aura also got halved and got reduced. That was the power of Albion-sempai! The hatred, grudge, and feelings of resentment started reducing!

[I won't let you! Hatred! Sadness! And hatred itself is the Sacred Gear of Sekiryuutei! Having the curse inside. Spreading the resentment to destroy is the way of the Heavenly-dragon….]

I said it to the Sempais who couldn't stop their hatred even now on.

"Oppai. I was saved by this. And I will continue to seek it even from now."

But my Sempais started chanting Juggernaut-Drive as their last resort.

[I, who is about to awaken, am the Heavenly-dragon that has stolen the principle of domination.]

No! I made a different chant by myself!

"I, who is about to awaken, am the Sekiryuutei who has discarded the principle of domination."

[I laugh at the "Infinite" and reject the "Dream".]

"I shall walk the road of righteousness by having the infinite dream and hope!"

[I shall become the Red-dragon. King of domination.]

"I shall become the King of Crimson Dragon."

[And I shall sink you to the crimson purgatory!]

"And I promise you all! I will show you the future that shines in True-Crimson light!"

The Sempais made a bright expression at my last chant.

[Future….. You will show us the future…?]

"Yes! I will show it to you! No! Let's see it together! I will show it to you together with me! To my comrades! To my friends! To the woman I love! To the children! We will show them!"

[Future….. We will create the future…..! Not destroying it, but creating the future…..!]

Yes. We can do that. If we join our powers together!

"Let's go Sempais! I'm a Sekiryuutei! Oppai-Dragon! The man who is in love with Rias Gremory! I am Hyoudou Isseeeeeeeeeeei!"

In the vision, Buchou's breast who is holding me glows in crimson colour. The Crimson aura then envelops my body…..

...

"That was close... Right Belzard?"

"Ahahaha, yes but it seem he got help from past Hakuryuukou. It really surprise me..."

"Yeah, I never thought something like that will happen. What your opinion Kai?"

From another shadow, Kai who wearing Kuoh Academy uniform appear with stoic face however he only have one arm instead 2

"It quite... Surprising... I was about to step in when Nii-san about to lose control but looks like it not needed..." Kai said with usual stoic face and his sharingan glowing in dark

"Fufufu, it seem you just awake. How your sleep?" Eisha giggled

"I don't know... I surprised that some part of my energy trapped inside here... It seem the original put out too many chakra when try to calm Nii-san, creating part of him inside Boosted Gear..." Kai commented as he stare at his body "And I can't dispell myself..."

"Not just you. Even I shocked when I found your body in deepest part of Boosted Gear, I move you and hide you from Ddraig..." Belzard chuckled

"And now you awake.. Maybe Ise act when taming Juggernaut Drive caused you to wake..." Eisha said and Kai merely nodded in agreement

"Perhaps..." Kai replied while thinking 'From the memory that I watch in my dream when sleeping... My awakened is also can be caused because there Honjo inside Nii-san. It also can be the one who caused I get body and not faded away from here...' He thought as he observe his body and sighed

"And I only have one arm... How sad... Though I have power to calm Juggernaut Drive once again..." He muttered and everyone laughed before Belzard put serious face

"What you going to do now? Ddraig will sense you if you stay here... He just can't got enter because we block him..." He asked and Kai shrugged

"I will go back to the deepest part of Boosted Gear again so no one will find me... I will come out when Nii-san in great danger..." Kai answered easily

"You really love your big brother aren't you?" Eisha asked softly. She had see Kai memory when he sleep and it really surprise her to see what he done for him

"More than anything... For him, I will fight the Great Red himself if it needed.." Kai answer fearlessly with sharp eyes "Anyway.. Nii-san will go back to living world.. I will watch the scene silently... Till next time, Eisha-san, Belzard-san..." He excused as he step back and gone in the shadow

* * *

Crimson.

I was enveloped in a crimson light. When I opened my eyes, I was lying to the side while receiving a crimson light emitted from Buchou's oppai.

….Her oppai are glowing! Yes I remember, Buchou's breasts are glowing! But Buchou is even more shocked than me.

"Ise…. That appearance…"

Buchou is opening her eyes wide. Hmn? I also looked at my whole body after being concerned.

….Is the colour of my armour darker? The shape is a bit different from the usual one. It's like a brilliant crimson colour rather than red…. It is the same colour as Buchou's hair.

[Oooo! When I thought that Sekiryuutei was enveloped in red aura by getting flashed by Switch-Princess's Oppai Flash. He stood up while changing his armour!]

The announcer shouted. Did I get resurrected? My wound is…gone! The cracked part of my armour has been repaired as well. I met with the Senpai in the white-world… I was then enveloped in a black-aura but…I was saved by the voices of the children, Buchou's voice that was calling me and Albion-senpai.

[Partner!]

Oo, Ddraig. What happened?

[Your consciousness was blown into the depths of the Sacred Gear. I tried to go there but the past hosts consciousnesses were dense so I couldn't enter. And when I thought that I opened my eyes, something like this happened! What happened inside? Most of the curse that the previous possessors had has vanished.]

…I see. So the curse has…. It's all thanks to Albion-senpai.

[You mean the jewel of Albion that had a fragment of consciousness left? So that was moving in the depths of the Sacred Gear…..]

Seems like it. I'm not actually sure but he helped me.

[So you were able to promote to the "Queen" while you have the power of Sekiryuutei released.]

Hm? Am I a "Queen" right now? I check the piece inside me.

…..It's true. Even though it was said to be impossible, I'm a real "Queen"! I'm shocked but I hear the analysis from Sensei.

[Red aura…. No. That isn't red. It's a more brilliant and noble colour. That is…. True-crimson colour. Yes. Crimson. The same colour as the hair of the man called as "Crimson Satan", and the same hair colour as the woman that idiot fell for.]

Yes, it's a crimson coloured armour. It's a darker colour than red, so crimson.

[The miracle that is only allowed for that idiot…..! Wait! Weren't you supposed to power up by sucking Rias's breast!?]

Like hell I would know that, Sensei! That is something that was mistranslated at the press conference! And it happened to appear in the front page of the newspaper! I also want to power up by sucking her breasts! Actually, I just want to suck breasts! Seeing the change in me, Sairaorg-san spoke.

"Something I would call "Cardinal Crimson Queen". That colour has the exact same colour as the Maou-sama who is called crimson. The same colour as Rias's hair."

I blew out air from my mouth. I then made up my mind and spoke out. Somehow I feel like I can say it. More like Sensei blurted out my feelings just now!

"It's the colour of the woman I love. Buchou. Rias Gremory is the woman I love. I want the woman I love to win. I want to protect the woman I love. I want to fight for the woman I love. I…..I!"

I said it! I finally said it! Now, I don't care what happens! I'm going to confess! I shouted really loud!

"I will defeat you in front of the woman I love and the children who follow me! For my dream! For the children's dream! For Rias Gremory's dream! Today I will surpass you! I looooooooove Rias Gremory!"

Buchou's face became so red that I'd never seen her get this red before. I spoke my feelings! I just need to follow through with it! I don't care what happens now!

Kai who watching had wide eyes and warm smile spread to his face

'You finally found the courage to speak your feelings, Nii-san... Good... I hope you and Rias-nee happy...' Kai thought with smile as he see his sister in law blushing like her hair before his smile turn to bitter 'Too bad I won't able to see they interact in their love life...'

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Sairaorg-san laughs heartily.

"Seems like you achieved something after receiving the light emitted by Rias's breast. Then I shall defeat you and make it a stepping stone for my dream!"

I became enveloped with a vast amount of crimson aura, and went ahead at godspeed!

**[Star Sonic Booster!]**

It seems like the surrounding scenery will blow away if I just think about it. The speed itself has that of Triaina-Knight. No. It seems like I can go even faster. Maybe it depends on the training from now on…..? Sairaorg-san also covers his body in Touki preparing to take me head on.

**[Solid Impact Booster!]**

The offence and defence should be the same as that of Triaina-Rook! But I can attack with lower consumption! No! Even if it can improve even more, this is enough! Can it become even stronger!?

**[No! The defence of this armour still hasn****'****t been stabilised! It****'****s basically a crab that just shed its shell! If you over do it, you will receive intense damage!]**

Is that right Ddraig?! But! I won't win against this man if I don't give it my all!

I hit him! And I also get hit! I just kept on hitting him! He also kept on hitting me! The face. The stomach. The chest. The arms. I just continued hitting and I also continued getting hit.

The armour breaks. Even if it gets repaired in time, he hit me aiming for it. Each blow Sairaorg-san and I gave each other starts to destroy our bodies.

The field shakes every time it happens. The ground splits open and holes are created in this dimension. It's just stupidly straightforward and insanely high-powered attacks.

That is the fist fight we are having. I don't care about defending. I don't have time to defend. If I don't hit him… If I don't keep on hitting him, this man won't go down. That's why I just hit him! This won't finish even if we break each other's bodies. I won't be able to take this man down unless I fight until I shatter his spirit!

Then the announcer shouted.

[It's a fist fight! An incredible fist fight is occurring at the centre of the field! It doesn't have any magnificent tactics, it's not a fight of fine-tuned demonic-powers, it's a close range fight like a children's brawl! They hit! And they get hit! Something simple like that is incredibly intense and seems like it would break the whole field! The viewers are all standing! Both old and young! Both man and woman! Everyone is excited! Damn! These two are incredible!]

[[[[[[[[[[Sairaorg! Sairaorg!]]]]]]]]]]

[[[[[[[[[[Oppai-Dragon! Oppai-Dragon!]]]]]]]]]]

I see. So the viewers are all heated up as well. If they are getting heated up with just a simple and unskilful fist fight like this, then I will just continue to hit! If I can defeat this person, then I will hit him as much as I can!

**[Partner! The Queen form hasn****'****t fully synchronised with you! The increase of the power will start from now, but at this rate the Balance-Break form will be removed!]**

Then try to maintain it somehow Ddraig! It's only a bit more! I won't lose. I will go forward by beating this person! For Buchou. And for myself.

"I...! I will defeat you! And I will rise up…!"

The crimson aura covers my right arm, and my right arm morphs into that of Triaina-Rook's! I will increase the impact by nailing down the percussion hammer and increase the damage!

**[Solid Impact Booster!]**

My fist goes deep inside Sairaorg-san's stomach! I shattered the lion's armour! My fist even goes deep into his physical body! I did the same thing he did to me before…..! Receiving the punch, Sairaorg-san drops on his knee. His legs are shaking. It seems like the damage is serious. Sairaorg-san then raged at his feet,

"What happened, my legs!? Why do you shake!? Not yet! This is just the start!"

Sairaorg-san takes a big step, and stands up. He still has Touki around his body. But the amount of Touki has decreased from before. I can win! I can win against this person! I felt that the victory is within my grasp! But this man in front of me, increases his will to fight!

"Endure it. Endure it, my body…! Do you think I can name myself as the next heir of the house of Great King Bael if I don't taste a great fight like this…!?"

What strong spirit…! Me too! It looks like I can't go forward unless I beat the current you! I try to punch Sairaorg-san who comes at me. I then pulled my arm back and released my kick aiming for his calf. There was a slight opening in his defence because of my feint. I successfully created a chance in a fight like this! Another effort in training showed its usefulness! My daily training wasn't in vain!

GASHA!

I destroy his calf along with the armour covering it. If your legs are getting weak, then I will be aiming for it! Sairaorg-san's body trembles. Without a moment to spare, I nailed my fist into his face! His helm gets broken in half, and my fist hits directly onto his face. Sairaorg-san gets blown backwards. I expanded my dragon-wings and made the cannons appear from it. In this "Queen" form, the cannons are put inside the dragon wings.

DUUUUUUUUUU….

It charges up silently and the energy was gathered in a shorter charge time than that of Triaina-Bishop!

**[From Azazel****'****s comment before, you can say that the Lion****'****s Sacred Gear has resistance to projectile weapons! Rather than shooting a blast to destroy the whole area, wouldn****'****t it give more damage if you just concentrate the blast into one point?]**

Yeah Ddraig! Minimise the blast area as small as possible to increase the damage I can give him!

"Crimson Blaaaaaaaaaster!"

**[Fang Blast Booster!]**

A crimson aura was shot and it envelops Sairaorg-san! After creating a huge explosion, the smoke stops and creates a big crack on the ground. At the centre of the crater, Sairaorg-san was lying on the ground. He doesn't seem like he will be moving. My blast went through!

That moment, the crowd gets louder. He won't be able to stand now. He took a lot of damage and it seems like he used up all his strength in the attack I just did now. I confirmed my victory. Then a woman appeared in front of me who is walking very weakly. She then stood right next to Sairaorg-san. It seems like she's saying something to him. No one except me realises it…? Am I the only one who can see her? A ghost? The ghost that couldn't pass away because of having regrets?

"…up."

The woman spoke clearly but with a small voice. Something shocking is happening right in front of me… Sairaorg-san moved a bit. He then lifts his face up. A face that was in bruises. His eyes are shallow. But I can feel something strong within his eyes. The woman then calls out to Sairaorg-san.

"Sairaorg."

Is that…Sairaorg-san's mother? When I took a good look at her face, it was Sairaorg-san's mother that I saw at the hospital. It seems like Sairaorg-san can't see his mother as well. Did she just send her consciousness? She gets closer to Sairaorg-san as if she is taking a look at her son. She speaks in a voice that only I can hear. It wasn't the cheer of a mother who is concerned with her son who is desperately fighting.

"Stand up. Stand up! Sairaorg!"

Sairaorg-san's mother had a really noble, and firm expression. Her voice wasn't that of a cheer, but that of a mother who is scolding her son.

"Didn't you promise me that you will become stronger than everyone?"

…..Sairaorg-san's body moved. It certainly started to move. His hands, arms, and legs moved making him lift his body.

"Fulfill your dream! For the world you desire. For the future of the Underworld. For not allowing others to taste the pain you felt! Isn't that the reason why you continued to hold tightly to your fist!?"

I'm not sure if her words are getting through to Sairaorg-san. He probably doesn't hear her.

"A world anyone can position themselves in a place with their ability and not where they were born from. Was that not the world you dreamed!? A world where the children who are about to be born won't taste the feeling of being sad! Are you not going to create a world like that!"

Sairaorg-san's mother made a smile while she started to disappear. It was the face of a mother who is looking at a son she is proud of.

"Now go. My lovely Sairaorg. You are my son."

It happened at that moment. The man in front of me completely stood up from the ground while bleeding.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The lion howled.

Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooar….!

That was the howl of a magnificent lion that sounded brave but also sad. The arena shook violently. Even I was shaking. Fear. Shivering. Enchantment. Excitement. All those feelings mixed inside me and were making the cells in my body boil. I can still fight with this man….. I can finish the fight with him. Just thinking about that brought out a power within me that spread through my whole body.

"Hyoudou Issei! I won't lose! There is a dream I need to fulfill!"

Sairaorg-san comes at me! In a bruised and battered state!

"I...! I also can't lose as well!"

I went ahead while saying that! Both of our fist hit each others faces! How many times have we punched each others faces now!? Shit! It certainly hurts!

He won't go down. Sairaorg-san won't go down no matter how much I hit him. He continues to hit me while not losing the light inside his eyes. All of his hits are something that feels like it will take everything away from me.

Where? Where does he get this strength from…!? Even if I hit him in the stomach. Even if I hit him in the face, the strong foe in front of me shows no signs of stopping his fist. I will be taken down if I stop for a slight moment! He will take away my consciousness! Then how can I make him lose consciousness!?

How many times do I have to hit him to take him down!? The Great-King who doesn't have the power of destruction! This man in front of me is strong enough and an insanely strong foe even if he doesn't have the same power as Buchou and Sirzechs-sama.

No! I will be taken down immediately if I think about "defeat"! Vali is also a strong foe. Cao Cao was also a terrifying opponent.

Sairaorg-san is strong overall: power, speed and defence. But there is a decisive difference between them. A really obsessed thought about winning. He will lose everything if he loses. There is no second chance. A resolution of accepting death. A spirit where he can bet everything he has for his dream. It seems like a strong will where he discarded the option of retreating is pushing him to go this far!

"(I only have this body. I will lose everything if I lose. Everything I built until now will crumble. For someone like me who didn't inherit the power of destruction, this was the only path for me. That's why I have to win with my body.)"

"(It looks uncool, but this is my way of fighting you guys since I am unskilful.)"

You are cool! You are awesome! You are such a great guy that I can't express it in words!

That's why. That's why I want to beat Sairaorg-san! I don't know how you felt when you raised and piled up the status you currently have. Even so I won't feel sympathy towards you and continue hitting you! Fighting with my full power is my respect towards Sairaorg-san and it's my will! This is my answer!

"…Haa….Haa…. I also have a dream! To make….Buchou the…King of the game…."

I was about to lose the power of maintaining my armour! Even so, I went towards Sairaorg-san releasing my fist at him.

I can't afford to lose in here...

A flash of face my brother who smiling appear in my face for moment...

I need to be stronger... To get back my little brother who lost... I need to... Be... Stronger... For him... And for Asia... Who keep waiting for him... I won't...

"I will…also become a King one day! I will become stronger than anyone! I…! I will become the "Ultimate Pawn"…..!"

BANG!

My punch reached Sairaorg-san! It's a punch that even I can tell was effective. Sairaorg-san's body trembles. But he doesn't fall.

…..One more time then. But I finally lost the power to maintain my armour and my Balance-Breaker disappears…. Shit. It was close. But I couldn't reach him… My body also trembles. But I went ahead with just my body and the remaining strength I have. I will go like this! This should be fine! I can fight as long as I can grasp my hand! When I was about to go ahead with just my fist…

[….Sekiryuutei….. It's alright now…..]

The lion located at the chest of Sairaorg-san's body spoke.

[…My master…. Sairaorg-sama has….]

The lion was shedding tears from its eyes.

"Sairaorg-san…?"

Sairaorg-san is… Sairaorg-san has lost his consciousness while having his fist pushed forward as if he will be coming right at me. He was still smiling… Even so, his eyes were glittered with light and it still had the will to continue fighting.

[…..Sairaorg-sama had already lost his consciousness since just a moment ago….]

…What…..? Then why did he try to come forward….

[Even so… He was happy. He kept on going forward as if he felt overjoyed… He just went straight ahead…. Because he was truly enjoying the fight while having his dream on the line…]

The lion explains. So he continued fighting with only his will….. Even if he lost his consciousness….. Yet he….. Just went forward…. For his dream… I had my head bowed down to him without noticing. I then hugged his battered body and shouted with a shaking voice.

"…Thanks…. Thank you very much!"

[Sairaorg Bael loses. He retires. This is the end of the game. Rias Gremory Team's victory!]

The final announcement is made and the stadium became filled with the cheers of the audience.

* * *

(Kai POV)

The battle is done... Nii-san and everyone is brought to infirmary to get healed. Speaking about infirmary I wonder why my clone didn't dispell himself...

Currently I was being asked by reporters about the battle. There so many reporters! Even Azazel and Diehauser also got questioned

"Its good match I must say... Both combatants display good strategy and strength. Give them couples of years and they will grow into new generation.. Ah it make me feel old when speak about new generation..." I chuckled and the reporters also laughed at my word

"Nagato-dono, may we ask your relationship with Sirzechs Lucifer-sama? Since it quite surprising to see a Maou let someone that unknown into special guests..." The woman reporter asked

"Ah... You can say in war Sirzechs saving my life once in battle. After that we become friend, not close but at least we will help each other... After the war I leave the Underworld to travel and see Human world... Few weeks ago I meet Sirzechs in Human world and we began to talk about old time then he invite me to come here..." I answered

"You said you are from Extra Demon clan right? Can we know what your clan?" She asked again and I show bitter face

"It doesn't matter anymore.. My clan already extinct.. I'm the last one, though I'm pure blooded but it won't work if I only alone... Sorry but I can't answer that one..." I said bitterly and mentally give pat to my own back for my act. The reporter put troubled face but nodded

"What your comment about Sairaorg last act? Surely he can command Regulus to take down Rias Gremory and be the winner.." She give me another question

"True... I actually agree. However everyone and the VIP guests who come here actually came to see the battle between Great King and Sekiryuutei right? What would happen if _that_ didn't happen?" I answered back with question and everyone fell silence at that before I smirked "Beside, we, devil are evil being... True, but we evil to our enemy and everyone who oppose us. Everyone always thinking the TRUE devil is the one who like Satan Faction, arrogant, and ruled with power but its not.. We, evil to our enemy. What make us Evil is when we face our enemy, we didn't show mercy to them for dare to oppose us and raise their hand against us even they beg to their knee while crying blood! THAT, the true MEANING of become DEVIL..." I finished and everyone stare at me with awe and even many of reporters smiled while giving me look of respect after a moment of silent another reporters about to ask question again however someone cut him

"Ah! Nagato! There you are!" Azazel called and I turn to him "There someone want to meet you, let go..."

I give nod and inwardly thanked him for saving me. I flash smile to the reporter and wave my hand while saying good bye

When me and Azazel out of sight of everyone I remove my Henge and transform into black haired man with brown eyes and let out sigh of relief

"Thanks for the save..." I said and he chuckled

"No problem!" He said and I nodded before punching his face, burying him deep to the wall "And that! For make me into commentator!"

"Sowwy..." Azazel muttered before he slowly skid to the ground and fall "Damn! You not need to hit me that hard!" He groan as he rub his bump and stand

"That only light punch..." I deadpanned and he blinked

"Light punch?" He deadpanned back while pointing to the hole on wall but I nodded then cocked back my arm

"This is half of my strength... Without use my super power secret.. It will be like..." I then extend my arm and

"THIS!"

BAAAAANG!

The entire building immediately collapse with one hit and crumble into piece when I hit it. Azazel only can gobsmacked seeing this but I ignore his face then use magic to repair the building back

'Damn... That punch is only few levels below Ise Solid Impact Booster! And that not full strength! If he hit with full strength and his superhuman power... Maybe he going to make earthquake! Can't believe he are this strong already!' Azazel thought with shock before shook his head "Good speech by the way in back there..."

"Thanks..." I said as I moved the giant ruin using telekinesis and add magic to repair it "I just spoke from what I see until now. All devil I see that honorable one is like that, so I just put into simple definition. It was same one like I give to Nii-san when he asked me what meaning of devil..." I told him as I recall my conversation with Nii-san

It was when we just finish fighting with Kokabiel. When he knew the truth about God he asked me about being devil and I give him that answer

Azazel chuckled at my answer and he nodded while helping me repair the building

"So... How you feeling after seeing Ise battle?" He asked and I smiled

"He... Strong... And... I glad I able to see everyone again..." I said and Azazel smirked

"How about Asia-chan?" He asked and I blinked

"What about her?" I asked back and it make his smirk got more wider

"Will you have sex with her before you go?"

I held back blush when hearing that and stare at him with stoic face

"K-Kai-san... P-Please be gentle..."

Unfortunately a image of Asia laying naked in bed with innocent face appear on my mind and it make blush... Hard...

"Ah! Is that blush I see?!" Azazel asked with big grin and I turn my head with 'hmph!'

"Nonsense!" I denied indignantly and he barked into laugh before we fell into silence

"Anyway..." I said as we done repairing the building "Nii-san are strong... Far than I expected..." I commented with sharp eyes "I knew Nii-san will take Promotion Test, when it will begin?"

"In next 2 weeks..." Azazel answered and I nodded

"Then... Its time to launch my plan..."

Azazel put grim face hearing this and ruffle his hair

"I don't know Kai... It sounds like-"

"Azazel..." I cut him sharply and my Sharingan flare "Please... I knew you NOT like it... But the time has come... Nii-san already strong enough... And I can't life... The longer I life, the more innocent being died around me..." I said with bitter voice at the end and Azazel stare at me with sharp eyes

"You don't have to die you knew... We can-"

"You think Michael will accept what I did? What I do to his people? You risking a war Azazel by saving me, unlike Kuroka who only hunted by devil. I'm hunted by the WORLD, even Hades want my head and I'm not sure the Norse people will forgive me after I kill their valkyrie who guard Fafnir blood..." I cut him again and he narrowed his eyes for moment before sighed

"Next week... I will arrange the schedule..." Azazel said with stoic tone and I nodded before turn around

"Thank you... Azazel... For what you've done for me... For my comrades..." I said with bitter voice before walk away and gone in burst of blue lightning

"You idiot..." Azazel muttered after Kai gone "We the one that should be thanked... And for what happen to you... We sorry Kai..." He said bitterly

* * *

With Kai

I reappear in another alley way. My face is stoic, I make sure no one around and pull out some card. I sighed when I recall the memory of my clones who talked with 'Kaguya'

* * *

**Flashback**

Me and Kaguya appear in alley way with no one around. On my hand is holy-demonic sword that ready just in case

"Aw, Kai. Don't be like that." Kaguya pouted and I gaze sharply

"Start talking..." I demanded and Kaguya smiling eyes opened and for moment I feel chill to my spine

"Now, don't be like that.. I just want to see the one who hold my blessed sword..." Kaguya said and I narrowed my eyes

"Blessed sword?" I repeated with confuse and she nodded

"Frostmourne..." She said and my eyes widened

"What you mean by Frostmourne are your blessed sword?" I asked and she chuckle

"Why you think your sword able to brought back the dead? It only God of Death or being that related to it can do that.. That sword of yours, it powers come from mine... To rise dead is not easy thing... I the one who give blessing to that sword so it able to contact the souls in Realm of Dead and Cocytus..." She answered and I stare at her stoically

True what she said.. I knew Frostmourne somehow must be connected to being that able to manipulate dead for it to be able to raise the dead..

"And what you want with me then?" I asked again after moment of silence

"Nothing!" She said happily "I think it already found good wielder, beside seeing that Hades boy upset is fun. He lately become arrogant and think he are the top God of Death!"

I hide my shock hearing this. Hades... Is a boy for her?! It couldn't be! Hades are one of top 10 strongest being in the world!

"You said that as if you stronger than him..." I pointed as I try to gain information about her and she chuckled

"I knew what you thinking. You try to gain information and hoped me to tell you who my name right?" She giggling before her face turn to cold and suddenly I feel a weight pressure hit me on shoulder!

I struggle to stand properly and I can feel my breath is heavy! This... This level of aura is... Clearly on another level than Loki! Even it surpass Hades!

And strangely I can feel Shinju chakra inside me is roaring as if demanding to eat! It reacted to her aura! Just who is she?!

"Who... Who are you?" I manage to stammered out in shaking tone while try my best to not fall into knee

"You can stand against my aura? Even I'm not as strong like when I still alive it still can put lesser God to knee, impressive..." 'Kaguya' smirked "Well... As for me.. My name is... Izanami-no-Mikoto. Mother of all Shinto God before dead..." She smiled to me and half of her face become rotten like a decaying corpse while having fouls creature appear through it!

Izanami-no-Mikoto...

I can't keep my shock this time and clearly my face is showed pure shock and surprise!

The Mother of Shinto Gods?! The Izanami-no-Mikoto?! The same one like Ophis! A Parents of God?! The being that created by original Primordial God?!

Oh shit! What the fuck? What the fuck?! I messing with wrong one this time! Shit! Why did my existence attract such troublesome being like this!

While in shocking state I only can mutter one thing

"Troublesome..." I muttered

Izanami smirked through her half decaying face and her voice also change

{Well boy... Is that all you have to say?} She asked. Gone her warm voice now replaced with scary woman voice and even I can tell everything around her is screaming death!

"Well..." I paused "Nice face..." I blurted out randomly

Izanami smirk gone and she blinked, once, twice. Clearly she didn't expect that one. Heck! Even I inwardly gobsmacked at what I just said! I can tell Madara laughed loudly inside my mind!

Izanami slowly giggling through her scary voice before it turn into full laugh which make it more scary.. Mann I think woman can have more scary laugh than men

{That was the first time I got response like that when someone see my face! To think someone will said I'm beauty in this form..} Izanami said after laugh before all of her body slowly decaying. Gone all her beautiful body, skin and face, she was now a rotting form of flesh with maggots and foul creatures running over her ravaged body {Boy, are you perhaps have some fetish on corpse? A Necrophilia?}She asked with smirk and my eyes twitched few times

"You do realize I responded by reflex right?" I pointed and she let out another scary laugh

{I knew. But it still surprising... You not scared..} She paused and leaned closer {To M**E**E**E**...} Her voice getting scarier and one of her eyes popped out and there bug that crawled out from her eye socked and her mouth wide open while there many strange creature out from it and her nose

I merely give her calm look. What? I work as doctor! Seeing decaying corpse or zombie like this won't scare me! Though I admit her voice is scary

...

What? Don't look at me like that!

"I'm not scared..." I said as I lift my hand and pull out one worm from her eye socket then toss it away "You merely normal woman to me..."

Izanami blinked before she lean back and her eye that popped out grew back

{Hmmm... Not even flinch, fear or disgust in your eyes. Totally neutral... You really interesting human beside having power of another Primordial God from other world..} She said and my eyes widened {Oh don't be surprise! Your power is similar but the aura is different! While it similar but it feel stronger than mine and the aura is not like this world aura! Only other Parents of God can tell..} She added when notice my surprise and I nodded

"I see... Then Izanami, what you want with me?" I asked. What? She are Goddess, yes. But she not do anything to make me respect her.. Unlike Vali who respect through power, I respect someone by their attitude to me

{Hmmm.. Nothing... I just wish to meet the champion of my blades... You are strong, even I can't sense your presence. I only knew you because you have Frostmourne with you, I can sense it reek of death aura from your body...} She said before narrowed her eyes {Are you... Absorbing Frostmourne? I can feel the energy inside you eating it...}

"You can say so... Whenever I use nature energy and wield Frostmourne at the same time, my energy eating it..." I answered simply and Izanami nodded

{Interesting..} She then stare at my eyes and I didn't do anything. Using genjutsu on her will be useless, the difference between our level is clear. But if she going to attack doesn't mean I will stand down {Your eyes... The eyes that people who going to their own dead...} She said

"If there nothing to talk I will take my leave..." I said as I don't want to talk about my plan and she let out terrifying giggle

{A shame... It seem you will dead soon and here I think I already found a worthy human...} She said with smirk but I keep my gaze sharp

"Is that all you want to say?"

{You seem hate me. What this "Beautiful" Goddess ever do to you?} She asked innocently and I inwardly rolled my eyes. She maybe Mother of Shinto Gods, but she act like Azazel. Maybe staying in Underworld with dead people give slight punch to her sense...

"I risking to blow my cover each time staying with you. If you didn't have anything to talk then I will leave..." I said as I about to dispell myself

{I see... I actually had nothing to say except I interested on you...} Izanami said as her face back to beauty again and she smiled and I nodded before perform single hand seals "I will waiting for your soul when you dead Kai-kun..." She spoke with sweet smile eye and I shuddered at her tone

Ah shit, maybe I should report this to Hades?

"And I won't tell anyone about our secret meeting, if you do the same. Including to your little secret group and that red haired boy you working for.." She finished before she lift her kimono and gone with black aura, leaving me who shocked

After moment of shock I let out sigh and rub my temple... I can't take a risk... Boss will be understand why we shouldn't report this anyway...

That was my last thought before dispelled myself

**Flashback end**

* * *

I let out sigh. Izanami-no-Mikoto... Mother of Shinto Gods... I really surprise to see she interested on me.. I never told Azazel about her since it seem there nothing worry about her. She must be another guest that come to here but...

For the Goddess of Death that stronger than Hades come to here... Clearly surprise...

What she want? I mean there fucking hell a being that entered top 10 of strongest being in world just come and said "I'm interested on you" then leave

...

Well, maybe Ophis are like that but it because she never have experience of outside world! Unlike Izanami who have knowledge of world!

What she want? Frostmourne? Or... My soul?

...

Well if she want I can give her Madara soul

**"Fuck you!"** Madara yelled

Oh shut up you, I'm just kidding. Your soul contain too much power and it can become danger if it fall to wrong hand

**"Gee thanks for the cover..."** Madara said sarcastically

Your welcome!

With Madara raw power that keep growing... If Izanami consume it I think we will have second Ophis... She said herself that she not as strong like when she alive... That mean maybe now she are on Heavenly Dragon level if not Fenrir

But if she really want my soul then... When I dead, clearly it what she want... I'm in trouble...

I let out sigh, I will think about this later for now, I need to go home so no one notice me in here. I active my teleportation card and swirl of vortex appear behind me. I then entered the portal and gone

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise (Ise POV)

When I woke up, there was an unfamiliar ceiling.

"….This place is?"

When I looked around, I understood that I was laying on the bed with bandages on me. Rather than the wounds, I was really exhausted. It seems like there isn't the slightest amount of stamina left in me….. Did I pass out after that?

"Looks like you woke up."

….! A familiar voice! When I looked beside me….. It was Sairaorg-san wrapped in bandages.

"Sairaorg-san….. Your bed was beside mine?"

"Coincidently, yes. There should have been spare rooms. Possibly Sirzechs-sama or Viceroy-Azazel matched this room so we can have someone to talk to until we have our stamina recover."

Hahahaha. I wouldn't go so far as to fight you on the bed….

"….So I lost."

Sairaorg-san says that.

"….Not bad. It's probably my first time tasting acceptable defeat like this. But I don't remember the last part of the battle. I was here when I realised it."

"Me too…. To tell you the truth, my memory is jangled up."

"I just remember one thing. It was the best fist fight I ever had."

….Certainly. It was refreshing.

"I was beaten to a pulp. And I also beat you to a pulp. Weirdly, I'm in a good mood."

We both smiled while having our bodies wrapped in bandages. Then a person entered the room.

"Excuse me."

A crimson-haired man. It's Sirzechs-sama.

"Sirzechs-sama."

"Ya. Ise-kun, Sairaorg. It was truly a magnificent fight. I very strongly feel that way, and the other people at the top were all satisfied with it. It was certainly a fight that made me feel hopeful and look forward to the future of both of you."

Sirzechs-sama sits in the chair nearby after giving a positive comment to both of us.

"Now. I have something to tell you Ise-kun. Sairaorg. May I talk to him for a bit?"

"I do not mind…. Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I don't mind. You will not suffer by hearing this."

Sirzechs-sama says it with a serious face.

"Ise-kun. There is talk about a promotion for you."

….. I couldn't understand what he just said. But Sirzechs-sama continues on.

"To say it precisely, there is talk about a promotion for you, Kiba-kun and Akeno-kun. All of you have fended off the attacks of the terrorists. The terror that occurred at the Big-Three-Faction meeting. The terror started by Old-Maou Faction. You also have fended off the God, Loki. This was also decided because of the incident at Kyoto and the splendid fight you had today. Soon the three of you will rise up in ranking. Congratulations. This is an irregular thing, and a rare promotion that happened at this age."

Sirzechs-sama says it with a happy face….

"Huh…?"

That's the only thing I could say. Then I started to understand what he just said. "Wa..Wa….Wait….! Pro-pro-pro….promotion!

I'm getting a promotion!? Eh!? You don't mean "Promotion" as in pawn's promotion right!?"

Sirzechs-sama smiles at my question.

"That's how much you have accomplished. There's still things you lack in, but you are getting a promotion including the possibility you have in the future."

…..Sairaorg-san then says it to me, who still didn't get a grasp of this situation.

"Take it, Hyoudou Issei. You accomplished things for which you should receive this. It doesn't matter where you were born or came from. You are a man who should become the Hero of the Underworld."

….Even if you say that, I… Sirzechs-sama also makes a bitter smile after seeing me confused.

"Um. I will send the proper details to you next time. I want you to get a promotion after receiving the proper courtesy. We still need to decide the location of the stadium and proper details from now. Then I will excuse myself."

Saying that, Maou-sama leaves the room. Sairaorg-san and I were left in the room. Even now, I think this is still a dream. Because…Because I'm getting a promotion! Well yeah…. It certainly was my dream and it was what I was aiming for. I never thought that something like this will come to me this quickly… Crap! Crap! What should I do!? I don't know what's going on!? I was confused then Sairaorg-san says to me:

"The promotion is okay, but right now what's important is Rias. You like her don't you? Rias that is."

….A topic about Buchou. I can understand that immediately. That's because I blurted it out in front of all those people!

"Ummmm. …..Yes. I do love her."

"Then how about you tell her your feelings once again? This time directly with only the two of you. You already shouted out that she is the woman you have fallen for in front of all the crowd."

Ce-certainly I did…. But I just went with the flow at the stadium….. But it would be a different story if it's just only the two of us! I then spoke out nervously.

"…I…I can have confidence right?"

"If you couldn't, then come to my place. I will give you a cup of coffee to cheer you up and will listen to your story."

"….Sairaorg-san. Thank you. I…I!"

He's too kind that I started crying.

I had a fist fight with this person with our dreams on the line. I thought that I would want to have a drink of tea with him again in the future.

Knock! Knock!

There another knock on the room before it opened and...

-!? That woman! I familiar with her!

Sairaorg-san at my side also have wide eyes, his whole body tremble and shock clearly on his face

The woman seeing Sairaorg-san let out beauty smile and tears on her face

"My son..."

That's right! In front of us! The woman in front of us is Misura Bael! The one that fell into coma!

Even I can't help but shocked seeing this! Did she cured?! Did my Bilingual actually worked?!

"….My adorable Sairaorg….. It seems like I was looking at your growth within my dreams…."

Misura-san said that while walk to Sairaorg-san who trembled

"Hahaue... You... You awake..."

Sairaorg-san spoke with shaking tone and his mother nodded while patting his cheek and Sairaorg-san caught her trembling hands with his big hands.

"I've watch your battle…You have become a splendid person….."

"…..!"

Hearing his mothers words, a single drop of tears was shed from Sairaorg-san eyes.

"…I still have a long way to go, Hahaue..."

I can't help but smile seeing the scene and tears flowed in my eyes... It so touching...

The reunion between mother and son...

**[It seem the Bilingual is worked...]**

Yeah Ddraig.. Certainly so... I feel so happy for responsible to helping this happen...

While thinking this I notice there little girl peeking on the door. I blinked seeing this. What she doing?

* * *

At Survivor, Teleportation Room (Kai POV)

I appear back in Survivor... Alone...

I let out sigh. I miss Agnes already... Ah but... She will be fine... Don't worry Kai... I smiled then turn and see the door opened, reveal Le Fay who smiled brightly

"Kai! You back!" She said happily and I nodded

"How are you?" I asked

"I'm fine! So how the match?!" She asked me back and I sighed

"That bastard Azazel. He manage to found out about me..." I said and Le Fay gasped

"Then what happen?!" She asked worriedly and inwardly I smirked seeing my lie

"Just watch the game from the record later..." I muttered and she titled her head

"Anyway. Are you busy after this?"

"Yes, I have something to do in my Lab. Do you have anything to say?"

Le Fay blushed for moment and she poking her finger together like certain Hyuuga and I blinked, what's wrong with her?

"Ummm..." She stammered "I... Will... I want to go shopping and hoping you will company me..." She said shyly and I blinked again. That's it?

"Eh, sure then. I can use clone to take care of my Lab..." I said as I creating 5 kage bunshin without hand seals, I practicing to do that lately. I then hande Deicide to them, I need to upgrade Deicide into strong.. And I have idea how to do that!

"Let's go..." I said to Le Fay who nodded and she approach me who in magic circle that placed on Teleportation Room

"You two leaving?"

We both then turn and see Ophis who in her child form, wearing orange t-shirt with short white skirt and black hoody jacket with green hat and lollipop on her mouth staring at us

"Yes, we want to go shopping.." I answered and Ophis look to us for moment

"I will go too..." She said make me and Le Fay surprised

"Eh? Ojou-chan. We only go to shopping you not need to-"

"A wife have to knew how to make a food..." She cut me while puffing her chest and my eyes twitched. I already told her many time to stop calling me her husband but she seem very stubborn. Almost like Xenovia...

But her reason is quite logic. Ophis need to know how to make proper food at least.. Well, she can follow then...

"Well... What you say Le Fay?" I asked and Le Fay stare at Ophis. I swear, for moment I can see spark appear between their eyes

"You actually not need to come Ophis-sama.. Kai and me will do fine.." She said in polite tone while cling on my left arm and my eyes twitched

Don't bring me to your bickering!

"As leader, I wish to come... That's an order..." Ophis retorted with sharp gaze before she approach us and lean on my front body make me sweatdropped

"Okay that's enough you two! We will go shopping together. Le Fay, we will do other activity later. Ophis is also need to know how to cook so we will teach her..." I said to Le Fay who pouted but nodded nonetheless and Ophis who... Smirked? A smirk victory?

...

Since when I have loli harem?!

My eyes twitched again when thinking that.. Great.. I become pervert! Argh! Okay! Calm down Kai! Let go to shopping for now!

"Let go to shopping now..." I muttered after moment of silence and both girls nodded

I can't help but smiled a bit but it quickly replaced by stoic face

In next week...

Ophis... Le Fay... Vali... Everyone...

...

I'm sorry... But know that I really enjoying my time with you all... I really am...

* * *

**Done! This chapter is finished of Sairaorg Arc!**

**Hahaha! I bet you all surprised with Izanami appearance! I was never think to mention Hel actually. It was your guys that mention her, heck! Even I don't know Hel before! Lol!**

**And we have some part of Kai chakra sealed inside Boosted Gear! What effect it will cause to our favorite Oppai Dragon?! Hahahaha!**

**Next chapter! Will be Kai spend his time with Outlaws and do another thing before he gone to launch his plan!**

**We getting close to Ise battle against Kai!**

**Hahahaha! Be patient guys!**

**Please favorite, follow, read, review!**

**Ja Ne!**


	42. Last Moment With Outlaws

**Chapter 41. Last Moment With Outlaws**

* * *

Kai POV

"Ummm..." I muttered as I move my body

The bed is feel very comfortable and the pillow too. I rub my mouth against it to enjoy the softness. What? Oh you guys didn't know eh? I have habit to rub something with my mouth when I sleep

It just the nerve on mouth sometime can be more sensitive you know? So I enjoying to rub something with my mouth

As I sleep warmly and rub the pillow again I can' help but feel there something strange on my pillow... It feels like smooth of skin... And.. A wet sensation?

Since when my pillow become wet?

I slowly open my eyes and the first sight I see is gray eyes

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

I then glance down a bit and notice my lips actually rubbing Ophis lips and she look into me with blank face though there hint of pink on her cheeks slightly

Ah... So that's soft spot and wet one...

...

I blinked once, twice. And my eyes widened, before I able to say something Ophis crash her lips against mine and slip her tongue inside

I held back moan when she did this suddenly. Ah crap! Just great! I just make Dragon God to got libido in the morning! I then move my hand and about to push her but suddenly I got binded by black snake!

I inwardly groaned. It not I didn't like the kiss, I'm a man and sure I love it! But from Ophis it seem... Wrong... Though it also good but it still wrong!

Ophis seem not bothered and she deepened the kiss more by twirling my tongue

Ah fuck... My mind blank...

After a moment of kissing Ophis release me but my brain still dazed as it still filled with pleasure of kissing and because I just awaken from sleep

"You like it?" She asked me and I about to nod but thank I manage to snap away from my dazed situation

"Ojou-chan!" I said in stern tone though there little blush on my face, well.. I do like it actually...

"Yes?" She asked with blank tone and her face seem very innocent

"What did I say about kissing?" I asked back

"No kissing except Kai the one who start it..." She answered and I nodded "And you start it, you kiss me first..."

I about to retort but then.. I do rub my lips against hers... Well... Technically she true...

"Touche.." I muttered before slowly wake up and sigh then take a water on table and drink it

"Kai..." She called me and I turn to her

"Hm?" I asked while drinking

"Let's make an egg.."

"PFFFTT!" I spit out the water immediately and coughed "W-What?"

She then leaned closer to me and I can feel her breath on my neck! It send shiver to my spine!

"I want to make an egg with you... With your Primordial God power and eyes combined with mine... Our children will able to kill Great Red with our help..." She said with sparking eyes and I openly scowled

"You do realize that not good idea to have children right? What I said about children again?" I asked in stern tone and she frowned hearing this

"Yes... But its normal for lover to have children.. I also want to have children with you.." She responded and I clearly surprised

"But I'm not..." I said sternly "I'm young Ojou-chan.. Way too young..." I sighed and she stare at me for moment

"According to TV and magazine you can have children when you at least 17... You are 17 right? It mean you can..." She pointed and I sighed again

"Yes. But not that fast..." I said with rolled eyes and she pouted

"Fine then. I will wait when you old enough.." She declared

"And when is that 'Old enough'?" I asked with narrowed eyes. She simply stare at me before turn away

"It secret..." She said before jumping down from the bed and go to bathroom

...

**"I will sleep with one eye open if I were you..."** Madara commented in my mind and I nodded

I fear for my virginity somehow... Lately Ophis seem rebellious to me, she even start to ignore my stern word

Does she in rebellious age or what?

Whatever it is but that scare me... I mean if she want, she can rape me.. And there no way I can fight her! For friccking sake! She are Dragon God! Are she in state of hormonal or what?!

**"You sound as if it sounds bad. I sure you will enjoy to sleep with her actually.."** Madara commented and my eyes twitched

Madara... Shut up...

Only bark of laughter that I heard and I sighed before blinked

Oi Madara...

**"What Boy?"**

It maybe sounds weird but... Whenever you help me I never say thank you so. Thank you for helping me...

For some reason I can tell Madara surprised at my word

**"Boy, I'm helping you because if you dead, I'm dead..."** He scoffed

Regardless but I think I need to say that... You know? Maybe you can move out from your grumpy past and begin new life, I mean working together like Naruto and Kurama?

I can feel Madara eyebrow furrowed at my statement

**"Oh... After all I done in my world now you offering me partnership?"** He asked in taunted manner

At first time you can't blame me for not believe in you, I mean what if our condition rotated? You have the most dangerous person from another world sealed inside you. Are you going to believe him directly?

**"Good point. Where you going with this?"**

Listen... Madara, I maybe not smartest Uchiha or person but... I think you still deserve second chance. Beside in this world you had done nothing except helping me

...

Silence... That all I got from Madara... So I continued

Listen, if I remember correctly you want to create peace right? I don't know why you start the idea to creating peace and why you so want it but why don't you start to enjoying the peace you have now? You had been granted new life then use it smartly...

**"A peace who only temporary will only make you fall more into darkness in the end Kai..."** Madara spoke sternly and I surprise he called my name

Yes.. So what? Doesn't mean you can enjoy it... Why don't you enjoy it at least?

**"And how can I enjoy it if I keep locked inside you, Boy..." **He deadpanned and I had decency to look sheepish hearing that

Well, you know just try to enjoy whatever I do...

**"If you really mean what you say then you will let me out now Boy..."** Madara said and I sighed

Can't do, I don't know what happen if I let you out. In next week I will die and it mean you also going to die... Maybe I will let you out before I dead...

Madara who hearing this can't believe his ears! This boy! He is so... IDIOT! NAÏVE! But for some reason it reminded him to his old friend, Hashirama...

**"Tsk. Then don't bother to talk with me.. I assure you I won't change... Whenever you go the world won't change.. Whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love."** Madara stated sternly and I nodded

I understand... Only hope can give rise to the emotion we call despair. But it is nearly impossible for a man to try to live without hope, so I guess that leaves Man no choice but to walk around with despair as his companion...

**"You see it already then you know my answer..."** Madara said

But after you trap them in Eye of Moon then what? Are you going to join with them in your dream world? Or you only stand and rotten by yourself? Just what make you think WHY it was you who suppose to bring peace to this world? And don't give me crap about 'If there no one make a move then I will' because that was stupid answer

...

Another silence... Looks like I win my argue this time...

"Kai..."

I blinked before rise my head and see Ophis staring at me with blank face

"Yes?"

"You been silence for 15 minutes... What's wrong?" She asked and I blinked again. That long? Wow...

"Its okay... You done using bathroom? If yes then go to dining room and wait for me.." I said before I stand and make a clone then command him to go to kitchen before go to the bathroom

* * *

Later

"So let me get this straight.." Vali said as he bite off his food then gulp it "You discovered by Azazel when sneaking and he play prank on you?"

I nodded in response

"Sounds like him..." Vali muttered with deadpan face and everyone laughed

"Man! So.. You become commentator of this game eh? The record from our spy arrive this morning! Let's watch it!" Bikou said happily with big grin

"I also curious how you handle the situation." Arthur commented and stare to me "I think it will be fun..."

"Suit yourself..." I shrugged but somehow I can't help that I forget something

"I also eager to watch!" Le Fay added

"Why don't we just watch it now?" Kuroka asked with little pout

"Because theater room is in basement not here.." I reasoned "And it will be better if we watch it in there..."

"Kai right.. Anyway, Kai are you busy after this?" Vali asked me

"Nope. What? You going to ask me to go shopping with you too?" I asked with narrowed eyes and everyone but Arthur who only smirked and Ophis who stare blankly snickered while Vali eyes twitched

"Nya! So that's why Leader-sama didn't attracted to my beautiful charm! You like a guy!" Kuroka pointed her finger to Vali in accusing manner

"Oh man! Vali?! For real dude?! You didn't have any feeling to me right?! I mean! Yeah we cool but I'm not going to that way!" Bikou said in fake panic manner as he step away from Vali while dragging his chair

We all can see Vali eyes twitched few more time and his face is clearly showed he not amused

"Well, Vali. I'm also straight so please don't rise your hope up about dating me.." Arthur added much to our surprise and amusement while Vali face now clearly show anger and he growled making us laugh more

Well.. Consider this as payment for make me drunk, dumbass!

"Not funny. I'm like a girl, I just don't want to be in relationship now..." Vali said sternly with glare to me who only shrug it off while eating my omelet and give him taunting smirk

"Oh please. At least one normal guy will go dating someone. Even Bikou here had dating someone before joining us.." I retorted and Bikou laughed

"Yep! A fangirls! But at least I have a date!" Bikou said much to Vali dismay "Even Arthur had one right?"

"Well, yes.. I'm royalty technically so there time when my father try to hook me with another royalty..." Arthur responded and make Vali more annoyed

"And please don't you dare to ask 'how about you?' to me..." I said with stern look that said 'I've been kissed by girl too many that I can't count it anymore!'

Vali open his mouth to protest but close it again and then we all staring at him, waiting for explanation

His eyes twitched dangerously and he send glare to me but I'm not fazed by it

...

"Fine! I will find a woman. But not now..." He growled and we all beamed "Kai, I need to talk with you in my office after this!"

"A confession?" Bikou asked in fake shock face and Vali growled again much to our amusement as we broke into another laugh even Ophis chuckle a bit, it seem she also grown a humor sense

Ah... It another peaceful day in Outlaws...

* * *

Later Theater room

"Wow, that Kiba guy isn't bad!" Bikou commented while munching pop corn

"I'm agree..." Arthur said before smirked "And fighting him now will be more interesting.. Though he still not at Siegried level but still he can give Siegfried run out of money..."

"Well... Technically, there difference between you and Sig.." I responded to Arthur "Sig are strong because Gram, I must say 30% of his power is from Gram instead skill..."

Arthur at my side only nodded

"Indeed, there so many swordmans that depend on their sword lately..." Arthur grumbled as he find it despicable and I understand what he thinking

"I give the score of battle 7 out of 10..." Kuroka hummed

"8 of 10. I think Kiba-dono skill and mind is proved good enough..." Le Fay said

"I'm with Kuroka this time, while it true he skilled but he already become devil for long time and have training since he little. 7 out of 10..." Arthur commented

"I don't care but he strong enough so, 8 of 10..." Bikou added his opinion

"6 of 10..." Vali commented as he seem not care to Kiba battle. Well, he won't care actually and I'm not surprise

"7 of 10..." I added my mind before turn to Fenrir and give him some meat "Here you go Fenrir..."

The wolf give nod and began eating while I chewing my snacks. Ophis didn't give any comment, she seem not interested on that fight. Again, it not surprising. Just like Vali, I think she only eager to see Nii-san fight

We then see the second battle where Rose and Koneko fighting against Balam and Crocell

"It actually bad combo..." Vali frowned and I nodded

"Yes, I know but Rias mind and us isn't same..." I said to him

We then see where Koneko got hit by Balam giant fist and Kuroka openly winced and growl, Bikou and Le Fay blanched seeing it while Vali, me and Arthur watch it calmly

"That what I mean by bad combination..." Vali muttered with stoic face

"Yes but once again. We and Rias not same person so you can't blame her..." I sighed a bit

"When I got my hand on that giant brainless man! I'm going to show him how painful Senjutsu can be! Nya!" Kuroka growled while making strangle motion with her hands. Well, she really protective sister

"Oh lighten up Kuroka! It just a game! Beside it also your sister fault for letting her guard down!" Bikou told her as if he annoyed by Kuroka antic

"Oh shut up you** Saru-baka(Monkey idiot)**! I don't need to hear your comment!"

"Yeah! But we watching in here so keep quiet!"

"Well then why don't you start to get quiet first?! I'm annoyed hearing your voice!"

"You wanna repeat that again stupid bimbo?!"

"What you call me?! You brainless monkey!"

"I call you big breasted stupid cat! You pussy!"

"Wha! How dare you! You pathetic excuse of dickless monkey!"

"Better than cat who have her brain sacked to her boobs instead head!"

""SHUT UP!"" Vali and me growled to both of them and they huffed while grumbled before turn away from each other

Vali and me let out sigh while rub our temple then staring to each other and shrugged before back to watch the game

We then watching Nii-san battle and suddenly I went pale when seeing this... Ah crap... This is where I blurted out randomly...

I then stand about to excuse myself when I see Nii-san entered Balance Breaker

"Excuse me but I need to go..." I said as I stand when I notice Corianna start to stripping

Bikou who watching this of course eagerly look, Arthur merely watch, unfazed with Vali, Le Fay blushed and Kuroka laughed while

[Ooo! This is! Corianna Andrealphus of the Bael Team started to strip all of a sudden! The male viewers are just glaring at her silently! Governor-Azazel! What is this!] The commentator said as the camera shifted to our table, showing me who have amazed face

What?! I'm not amazed because of her body but to Sairaorg who have that idea to stop Nii-san attack!

"Kai..." Ophis call coldly and I went pale

"Yes?" I asked in calm manner

"Sit!" She ordered and her snake appear from her sleeves, hissing dangerously to me and I quickly nodded then sit back, knowing it will be fatal if not obey her

Ophis stand and then sit close to me and glare back to the theater with stoic face. I inwardly gulped and I can feel Le Fay glare to me too!

Bikou and Kuroka laughed when they see Nii-san Bilingual not worked while everyone remain calm and watching

[The rule of stripping is, bra first then panties...] Me in scene answered with lectured tone

...

...

I can tell everyone staring at me with incredulous face save for Ophis who openly glaring while I remain stoic

"Oh! That's rich! So the stoic prince is actually a PERVERT!" Bikou yelled and broke the ice while my eyes twitched in annoyed

"On my defense! I'm healthy teenager, and it just normal to like something like this!" I replied in annoyed tone and all male member with Kuroka laughed

'So... Kai like someone who stripping like that...' Le Fay thought as she stare at her own body and blushed 'I'm not grown up yet...' She pouted 'But... Maybe Kai will like a little girl body? If I recall he like Asia Argento, the nun before right? And my size maybe not too behind her...' She blushed more at the thought

'Hmm... If Kai like it then maybe I can take my adult form and strip like that for him after he done taking bath in night... I heard men like hot girl in night from Kuroka..' Ophis thought with nod

For some reason I shivered when Ophis look at me with her eyes. I hope she didn't do anything. I fear for my virginity more now...

We then continue watching where Gasper and Xenovia battle.

Le Fay and Kuroka seeing Gasper seem had teary eyes, Vali, Bikou and Arthur have some respect in their face while Ophis merely narrowed her eyebrow

"I must say.. His determination is great..." Vali commented with nod

"Yeah. Though he unconscious he still able to cast his freezing time ability... Magnificent..." Arthur said with awe even Fenrir give nod in respect

"Mann, that's intense one... Never thought that girly boy will be that strong..." Bikou commented

"Indeed, even I who in there shocked and have to hold myself using all mental power I have to not go down and kill Sairaorg Peerage.." I said coldly as I glaring to the dragon with Sharingan that spinning madly, ready to kill him

Then we enter the part where Sairaorg vs Kiba, Xenovia and Rose. The moment Sairaorg let out his Touki, Bikou whistled

"Wuuuw! Damn man! That intense of Touki! His life force must be super strong!" Bikou said with grin

"Nya! The monkey right. Even I can't sense it but by the look of his Touki, clearly it on whole different level. Nya!" Kuroka added

We then see where Sairaorg fighting Gremory group and I can tell everyone impressed

"He strong... He maybe can give Vali run out of his money... And look his hand! Not even turn to dust even it got slashed by Durandal!" Bikou commented

"Yes... In this state I can say he on par with Vali in Balance Breaker..." I agreed

"And to think it come from hard work..." Arthur muttered with awe and I snorted

"You will be surprise what can come from hard work..." I said to him "Though fighting him will be very... Tempting... A talentless pure blooded devil against a genius from civilian... Isn't that will be..." I paused and allow my Sharingan appear along with little smirk "Interesting..." I finished and Bikou laughed

We then continue watching until the video reach the part where Nii-san armor become crimson surprising us

"It looks like it not just you who mastered Juggernaut Drive, Vali..." Arthur commented and Vali nodded with big smile

"Interesting... Truly interesting! As expected, Hyoudou Issei you are really growth into strong person!" Vali exclaimed with happy

"Yeah! Hahaha, it seem the Chichiryuutei now is on same level with you Vali!" Bikou laughed but I shook my head

"No... He still can't control that power but he can hold his ground against Vali for long time if he want..."

"Regardless, he still doing good. With combined of Touki and his Triania that he called, I think he are strong enough to take on Bikou, me or Kuroka here..." Arthur commented to me and I can't help but agree

"Hey! What about Kai-chan?! Nya!" Kuroka pouted

"As much I hate to admit it but Kai here..." Arthur pointed to me "Had surpass us... Sure we can beat him if we spar with only one specialize. But if Kai go all out using Susanoo and Frostmourne, I think he will be on par with Vali..." Arthur said and I blinked

Well... Now you said it... I grow strong very fast eh?

"Arthur right. Kai here can go toe on toe with me in my Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive state, he even manage to survive from Compression Divider which surprise me." Vali interjected then turn to me "Even he still can't beat me but I will say Kai are entering to top 50 strongest being in the world level now and I will say he no doubt are the Strongest Human now..."

I actually flabbergasted by his comment! Wow, I'm that good? I... I never notice it... Am I really that strong? Are you sure you not overestimated me Vali? I mean come on! I can't be that strong right?

While my mind is went like that but outside my face only held the usual stoic that I always wear

"Impressive..." Arthur commented as he staring at me

"That my student!" Le Fay beamed while puffing her chest with big grin and I can't help to smirk seeing her like this

"It strange..." Ophis blurted out making we turn to her

"What strange?" I asked

"The Sekiryuutei armor... It not suppose to become crimson... To become thick and grow cannon like that... I never see it... It very, very strange..." She said with her blank face "I need to think about this... This generation is strange..." She muttered and we stare at her strangely

"You fine, Ojou-chan?" I asked and she turn to me

"I'm fine..." She answered with blank face and I frowned but nodded. Maybe it Dragon God problem, I can't help her if that the problem.. She need to face it alone.. It was her responsibility as Dragon God...

"But what intriguing me is that Nemean Lion..." Vali said and I nodded

"Yes.. For Longinus to be able to gain it consciousness back... I really want to scan it actually.. Who knew we can make Albion out from Sacred Gear..." I said as I stare to Vali who nodded. He understand that being sealed for century is clearly not pleasant. If we can, after defeating Great Red, we want to free Albion

We then continue to watch until Nii-san beat Sairaorg. After a few comment from Bikou about how Rias-nee breast shining crimson that give Nii-san power which earn sweatdrop from me, Kuroka also butt in and then the two of them began to bickering again

When we leave from Theater room Arthur go to training room with Bikou and Kuroka, Ophis go back to my room saying she had something to think, Le Fay and Fenrir go to the roof to enjoy the sky and playing outside while Vali ask me to go to his office

* * *

Vali office

"I know you are spy for Azazel..." Vali said bluntly and I blinked for few times before my eyes widened

"How..." I manage to stammer out though for some reason I'm not very surprised

"It because if I were you, I will do that..." Vali replied simply with shrug and I narrowed my eyes

"Very well... What you want then?" I asked and he shrugged

"Nothing..." He said simply again much to my surprise

"You sure?" I asked again

"You didn't do anything to endanger us, in fact you actually helping by make Cao Cao and Shalba buzz off from us. Make us more comfortable. You are spy for Khaos Brigade, not us. If you spy for us you will told them our location but instead, you help us to cover ourselves so I didn't see the problem.." Vali answered in calm manner while placing his hand in front of his lip before his eyed narrowed "I take it you going to launch your plan?"

"In next week..." I nodded in monotone and Vali nod back

"Well..." He sighed "I just can wish the best for you. Know that your staying in here is enjoyable..." He said in plain face and I smile bitterly

"Thank you... Vali-sama..." I said sincerely and he seem taken back by my word

"...When you will leave? I knew you will need to leave to prepare your plan..." Vali asked

"3 days again... I going to tell everyone about my plan 1 day before I leave..." I answered

"You sure you want to tell everyone? I mean, I'm sure Kuroka won't agree for what you going to do while Le Fay... I'm sure she will heartbroken..." Vali said in surprise and I chuckled

"Kuroka... She also like big sister to me... But she will understand.. I'm sure since she also like me as for Le Fay... I think to be heartbroken just once will be fine.. It will help her to grow up..." I replied with half opened eyes

"And Ophis?"

I fell silence on that... It clearly a hard one...

"She have to understand... I will make her understand..." I answered with closed eyes

"...I will help just in case..." Vali said and I smiled to him, a sincere one

"Vali-sama... I... Thank you... Word can't express how much I grateful... I apologize to you that I was rude to you at first time... You are kind person despite your battle maniac personality... I'm sorry that I can't give you proper fight that you want..." I said and Vali merely nodded "I will take my leave..." I excused myself and leave

Vali stare at Kai who leave for moment.. He silently make anti sound barrier when Kai leave and after he sense he no longer close to his office he slam his hand to the desk, destroying it

"Damnit!" Vali growled with angry face

**(Vali...)** Albion called when see his host situation

'Albion... What should I do?' Vali asked. For the first time, he didn't know what he going to do. He feel helpless.. He won't admit it but Kai presence clearly make him happy and make this little group of him cheer up... He really fond to the Sharingan wielder and already think him as surrogate brother

His pride as Lucifer forbid him to help Kai because it was Kai pride... Kai dream to dead at his brother hand... But his side of human is begging to help Kai... He did not wish Kai to leave... He knew part of his humanity is his weakness but it also what make him stay honorable and give him his current life...

**(...Like I said Vali... This is your decision... Like I said before. Making hard decision always become leader's burden.. Don't hesitate, if you falter who can these people rely on?)** Albion said to Vali who clench his fist so tight that make his nail pierce his skin and make it bleed

The White Dragon Emperor actually want to help his host. He knew Vali need to make decision by himself, it was one of moment why being leader is hard.. Vali need to face this wall, sooner or later...

Oh don't get it wrong, he really want to suggest Vali to help Kai, Kai are respectable human to him but he had life long enough to see something similar like this happen. But it was Vali decision.. And whatever Vali decide he will help him.. He won't hold grudge to Vali even if he let Kai kill himself.. It was after all, Kai dream..

* * *

With Kai

"Fenrir-chan! Look that cloud just like you!" Le Fay pointed to the sky and Fenrir stare at it for moment before give deadpan stare to Le Fay

"Well, it is shaped like wolf..." I said with slight smirk as I laying on grass while staring at it then the wolf gaze turn to me and his eyebrow furrowed as if asked 'Are you nuts?'

Well... The shape of the cloud is like a wolf.. But not cool wolf instead cartoon wolf. It actually can shaped into dog too

"What? Don't stare at me like that. It like a wolf in cartoon.." I replied to him and the wolf rolled his giant eyes as if accepting it with annoyed mood

"Hey Kai, I never asking this but... What your goal?" Le Fay asked and I inwardly blanched

Of all thing why she have to ask that now?

"My goal..." I said with paused "If I recall, I have told you before right? Dead as human..." I told her and she frowned

"I mean another goal! Surely you life not for only dead as human right?" She asked and I only silence for moment

"You right... What about you then Le Fay? What your goal?" I asked back

"Hey! I'm asking you first!" She pouted

"I will tell you after you tell me yours..." I smirked and she huffed but then grinned

"I want to be the greatest magician! And surpass my ancestor, Morgan Le Fay!" She declared proudly and I blinked

"A good goal..." I commented and she nodded

"Tell me yours!" She demanded and I back to staring the sky again

...

"You know... While you're alive, you need a reason for being exist... If you can't find one it mean is same like being dead..." I told her and she stare at me with innocent face "My reason... To live... Is to make sure my big brother become Hero... And reach his dream..." I said to her and she scowl more

"So you wish to life under your big brother shadow?" She said in displeased tone and I nodded

"Maybe not admirable goal... But for me... It admirable... It the reason why I life... To protect him..." I smiled and Le Fay stare at me for moment before smile bitterly

"You... You really love him do you?" She asked in bitter tone

"I will be blunt... I love him more than I love anyone... More than Asia Argento, Sona Sitri... More than this group... More than everything in this world..." I answered bluntly "For him... I don't mind to dead and suffer for eternity... I going to fight Great Red himself if he stand in my way and my brother... Even Ojou-chan, I will fight her for my brother..." I finished with bold tone

'This guy...' Fenrir thought with awe 'That the reason why I respect him more than Vali... Even he not as strong as Vali, but his loyalty and sacrifice is unbeatable...' The giant wolf thought with respect

'Kai... If the day your brother fight against us come... Will you point your sword to them? Or us? I doubt you will point it to them seeing your love for your brother like this...' Le Fay thought with sad

I then feel something touch my hand and I notice Le Fay grip my hand with tight, I can see her sad face and I actually confused why she put sad face

**"She worry about you moron..."** Madara said and I blinked

Thanks

"You not need to worry about me..." I said to Le Fay who turn to me "Just worry about yourself..." I chuckled and she huffed

"That the thing. You never worry about yourself. Someone have to worry about you so you not act reckless..." Le Fay mumbled and I chuckle again

"You still young Le Fay..." I said "Take it easy... Not need to be hasty.. You still have long way to go... Even you life in terrorist group but you still a kid, don't deny it. But don't worry, eventually will come the time when you grow up..." I turn to her with slight smile "And when the time come.. When you hesitate, remember how you used to be when you a kid.. Sometime, being kid is wiser than grown up..." I finished and she stare at me with awe before smile brightly and nodded

"Yeah! I will remember that!" She grinned "But I not need to worry much! You will be there when I tripped in my way right?!" She asked and I inwardly cringed but outside I merely smirked

"Who knew? Maybe when you grew up I already married and can't watch you anymore.." I teased and her eyes widened in horror

"No way! You can't marry that fast! You too young!" She protested

"Oh?" I narrowed my eyes "I'm 5 year older than you, when you reach 17, I already 22. Maybe I already have children at that time..." I said with smirk

"NO!" She yelled and start to shaking me "You can't do that!" She pouted and I chuckle again

"Why not? I mean you are too young. While our age difference is not big enough to consider me as pedophile but you still young..." I commented and Le Fay began to spluttered randomly when hearing this. I can't help but chuckle again and slowly before I turn into full laugh

Le Fay seeing this blinked in confused before she huffed

"You teasing me!" She protested and I merely laugh more even Fenrir have smirk on his face

I pinch her cheek while laughing, ignoring her plea and yelp to remove her cheek

Ah... Teasing innocent kid really fun...

* * *

That afternoon

"So... Why you calling me?" I asked "You not asked me to become your training dummy for your new Senjutsu technique again aren't you?" I deadpanned. Last time she call me she try to use new Senjutsu technique and ask me to cover myself using Senjutsu barrier to see how it react

"What?! Nya! How could you accuse me like that?!" Kuroka asked in hurt tone but I can tell it was fake

"Anyway. Why you call me now?" I sighed, I need to test Deicide who just got upgraded. I still don't know how durable it is

"Well..." Kuroka blushed "I need your help in cooking..."

I blinked... Once.. Twice

"You what?" I asked with deadpan face

"I need you to teach me how to cook..." She said with shy "I... As you can see I want to bear children but I actually can't cooking, Nya! I need to be able to make food at least for my children in future.."

I stare at her for moment before narrowed my eyes

"Why don't you ask Le Fay?"

"She too young Nya! And it feel weird if you being teached by a middle school girl. Beside, I got this idea when I see you cooking. Seeing a male can do housewife work make me realize that I need to train in something like this at least.." She answered. Hmm I see, a logical reason true, true

I sighed while rub my temple. This another thing that happen because my existence but... Well at least this time the effect was good...

"Very well, let's go to kitchen.. Can you cook rice at least?" I asked and she nodded

"I'm a Nekoshu, Nya! I life in wild! I knew the basic, I just don't know how to create good one!"

"Good then.. Let start with how to create good food with forest material or simple and good one since it will be needed for survival..." I told her and then we both go to kitchen

Later that afternoon I need to buy new oven and frying pan plus spatula for cooking

* * *

At night

I was laying in grass field while staring at the moon. It was full moon today. The sounds of wind graze the grass, and the coldness of it touched my skin but I'm not fazed

In 2 days... Will be the last day I spend my time... Which mean tomorrow is the last night I spend my time in here...

I just hope everyone can take it... Well... They can take it I sure...

"Yo! Butler-dono!"

I let out sigh when hear the familiar nickname

"What Bikou, Arthur?" I asked without turn to them

Bikou and Arthur who approach me then sit at both my sides

"We hear from Vali that you will leave in 3 days..." Arthur said and I nodded

"Come to say good bye?" I asked and both of them nodded

"Man, listen Kai. I'm not support your idea, heck! I'm not even like it!" Bikou said "But I knew this is your goal, your dream. As much I hate it but I will accept it..."

"I agree with Bikou... I also not support this but if this what you truly want then I won't stand in your way..." Arthur said and I can tell he actually very reluctant

"Thank you... In next 2 days there will be big problem..." I sighed as I lift my body while rub my temple and thinking about telling everyone later about my leaving

"Don't worry..." Arthur said "I will help you..."

"Not just Arthur. But me and Vali too... We will help you..." Bikou added and look into me with rare serious face "We knew the reason why you did this and even we not support it but we respect it... As comrades, we will help you..." Bikou pat my shoulder

"Thanks you two..." I smiled "It maybe short but... I appreciate my moment with you all... I really happy to spend my time with these group..." I said and they chuckle

"Yes.. But..." Arthur then stand and bend his body, followed by Bikou

"We can't have you leave without last fight... Aren't we?" Bikou asked with big grin and I smirked

"You guys really bunch of battle maniac aren't you?" I asked with smirk and Arthur snorted

"You also one of those bunch of battle maniac.." Arthur pointed and I chuckled

"Good point..." I said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

BOOOOM!

I reappear using Shunshin few feet away from my first location with Yawarakai-Te on my hand. My Sharingan flare to life and I stare at where I sit before

The place was filled with smoke and suddenly a long staff extend to me from it and I tilted my head to dodge it then grab it and pull the staff

From the smoke, Bikou appear but on his hand there green aura and he shoot it to me. I notice it was Senjutsu blast so I remove my hand and jump to dodge it

However in air I quickly spin my body and block a slash from Arthur who wield Caliburn. Rising my leg, I kick Caliburn away and use it as jumping, making distance for me and Arthur

I send out a wave of holy aura and Arthur repel it using his own, creating another explosion. I notice there some movement behind me and about to hit me. Acting quickly, my eyes morphed into EMS and my Susanoo ribcage appear then protect me from Bikou staff

I spin and summong Susanoo giant sword to attack Bikou. The descendant of Sun Wukong block my attack but Susanoo strength overpower him and he sended away

I landed in ground and I pull my Susanoo in order to save my chakra. I quickly create holy-demonic sword on my left hand then extend both my hand and block attack from Bikou and Arthur that come simultaneously from left and right, left is Bikou and Arthur right

"Isn't it kind of cheat attacking me alone?" I asked with smirk

"Oh please. You not even serious now..." Bikou snorted while he give more pressure to his staff

"It because I don't want to hurt you two too much. You won't be able to help me tomorrow if you two laying in bed.." I said with fake worry and Arthur chuckled

"Please. Not just you, but we also not serious..." Arthur commented

"Well other reason because I worry about this roof. It suppose to become relax place not sparring..." I pointed and Bikou laughed

"Leader-sama over there is taking care of that, don't worry!" Bikou said as his eyes glance to Vali who standing far from us and creating barrier make me blinked

Ah it seem he knew this would happen.. Well, like old people said "Take one to know other one." In this case, take battle maniac to know other battle maniac

"Well... Then... I suggest you two go all out now.. Because..." I paused before rise my left leg and stomp the ground creating a giant crater beneath us "I'm serious now..." I said in bold tone as red line appear below my eyes and above my eyelid

Bikou and Arthur seem having trouble to keep balance themselves because of the shook and I use this as momentum. I then move quickly and twist my body

"**Ryuukansen, Arashi! (Dragon Coiling Flash, Storm!)**" I spin and deliver wave of Ki attack to both of them at the same time. Bikou and Arthur block it but they sended backward few feet

I quickly dash to Arthur, knowing he also human like me and he have strength limit. I wield holy-demonic sword and Yawarakai-Te then give Arthur axe slash

Arthur block it but he found my strength is far than him and he quickly pull back, make my slash hit the ground. He jump and deliver kick to me but I rise my elbow and block it. I rise my hand and intent to pierce him but he redirect my attack using Caliburn and about to pierce me back

I ducked under his stab and then push away his leg that stick to my elbow and deliver uppercut slash. Arthur pull back his head and barely missing my attack and he kick my sword and jump away

"**Ryuukansen, Kogarashi (Dragon Coiling Flash, Wintry Wind!)**" I quickly spin my body and give a wave of senjutsu and mixed holy energy to Bikou who about to ambush me. Bikou seeing this rise his staff and redirect my attack but it make him stop from dashing to me. I quickly move my holy-demonic sword and lift it to the ground

"**Doryuusen! (Earth Dragon Flash!)**" I send massive large of earth to Bikou who blocked my attack. Bikou spin his staff and block the earth but I predict this

I quickly jump away and I was in front of him immediately and grip his staff while rise Yawarakai-Te high in left hand

"Ah... Fuck..." Bikou muttered and I smirked

"Fuck indeed..." I said before brought down Yawarakai-Te to slash him

BOOOM!

A explosion of yellow-greenish aura explode when I lift down Yawarakai-Te. In the smoke, my wrist got grabbed by Bikou, preventing me from slashing him into two and he smirked

"That was close.." He said while smirk to me

"Too close but..." I smirked and black lightning cackle on my body "**Chidori Nagashi! (Chidori Current!)**" My body explode into black lightning and Bikou got struck

He grunted in pain before quickly remove his hand from me and pull back while extend his staff that I still grip so he can stay away from me

I seeing this grip his staff tightly before spin him and about to hut Arthur who behind me but Arthur jumped and dodged then send wave of holy aura to me. I can tell the intense of the holy wave so I quickly use Kawarimi and change myself with log

I appear few feet away from them and smirked

"Come on. You two can do better than this..." I taunted

"Hahaha! Don't get cocky Kai, we just got started!" Bikou laughed. I can tell he seem not fazed by Chidori Nagashi before

"We will get serious from here.." Arthur said as he taking stance and Calburn glowing dangerously "Brave yourself Kai..." Arthur warned and I smirked

"Come!" I taunted before they dashed to me and I create large magical circle in front of me, preparing to use Norse Magic to strike them

Vali who watching while keep the barrier sighed. He wish he can enter the battle but that will be overkill. He watch the battle where Kai got pushed by Arthur and Bikou and now start to summon Susanoo to defense himself

He can't help but smile seeing the scene where Kai smirked in pleasure of battle along with Arthur and Bikou who have their own smirk...

This will be their last fight... He also wish to fight Kai but he knew he can't... Last time they fight Kai have to rest for one full day and the result also clear it was Vali who win. Kai strong, very strong he won't doubt it. He even manage to stand against his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive but he only a human...

He didn't have strong stamina or good defense like other race.. One good hit if it got him and he will dead... That the limitation of humans... If Kai fighting against someone at level Bikou one on one he won't need Susanoo since his Sharingan will help him... But 2 against one is another case. He only have one pair of eyes to watch one person, and he can't focus to another one...

Sure he can put Bikou or Arthur to illusion but both of them already accustomed with Kai illusion. Caliburn able to help Arthur from Kai illusion while Bikou knowledge in Senjutsu and chakra help the monkey king

Oh don't get it wrong. Kai illusion is top notch, not even youkai Kitsune who master in illusion able to repel him if he want. But if you keep trapped in illusion for many time even Bikou will able to repel it though he still having hard time to do that

The only being that can repel Kai illusion is Ultimate-class monster. And if Kai use his Tsukuyomi technique, you have to High Satan-class or stronger to able break it out. However even if you Satan-class monster but if you late to act you won't be able to save yourself from Tsukuyomi. Heck he even can control Kyuubi if he want!

When fighting with Kai, if you facing him one on one without device that can help you from his illusion. It best to run.. You won't win, it was clear

Even when fighting with Kai in group make sure to not stare into his eyes at the same time or at least know how to break illusion. Kai can trap many person in his illusion and you won't even notice when he trap you until it too late. Kai illusion also strong one, the moment he put it to you, he can make you suffer enough even in real it only few seconds

And what make it more hard is Kai now able to channel illusion through his body..

Basically, if you fighting Kai and not Satan-class being. Don't ever fight him alone... Unless you Longinus possessor or legendary artifact wielder... And even if you Longinus possessor you still have to be careful

**[Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon!]**

ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!

Vali watching Kai summoning Shinus who start to attacking Bikou and Arthur. Only Outlaws members that able to repel Kai illusion, it because they already accustomed with it though they still having hard time to do it

He sighed when see Bikou and Arthur start losing when Kai combine his Susanoo with Shinus. Well, even he have hard time when Kai in that mode. Kai technically have strength of Satan-class when he enter that mode and if he serious his attack can reach even God-class

Oh well... Looks like Bikou and Arthur will need Phoenix Tears after this...

* * *

**Done! This chapter showed Kai moment with Outlaws before he leaving! He also talk to Madara and what Madara will do?! Will he softened his heart and help Kai?! Or will he stick to his mysterious plan?!**

**Hahahaha, we also have Ophis who grow more fond to Kai! Oh what going happen?! How they will react?! It won't pretty I told you!**

**Next chapter will be Kai leave Outlaws and meet with other people to say good bye! Then we will enter Kai Arc!**

**Please favorite, follow, read and review!**

**Ja Ne!**


	43. Good Bye To Everyone

**Chapter 42. Good Bye ****To Everyone**

* * *

Next day after battle with Arthur and Bikou, Kai Lab (Kai POV)

I was on my lab. I've been working for Deicide and other project for a whole morning after breakfast

I see the Deicide that floating inside tube. Gone the western sword that similar like Frostmourne, now it replaced by Broadsword that it size almost on same like me. It much more like Durandal

**(A/N : check Deicide image on my profile)**

I already add more Fang and drown it into pool that filled with rich of Senjutsu few days ago after I back from Galuna Island. It now Senjutsu God Slayer Sword. But unlike Yawarakai-Te who blended in nature too long, even if you can't use Senjutsu you still able to wield it

And if it happen then someone can use it in dangerous way.. Fear not, I already put magic in that sword that only allow me or someone related blood to me to wield it.. And to someone that I give permission to wield it

I type the keyboard and the water inside Deicide tube got released then slowly it open. I go and grab it then swing it few times

Not heavy thanks to the contract magic that I make with it.. Hmm good, good. Then I need to practice using this sword now

Crossing my finger I create 80 clones and each of them make the similar looking sword

"Go train using those in training ground and if you all done. Each 10 of you dispel after 15 seconds so I not getting headache..." I told them with sweated bit. I can make hundred clones now thanks for the training and the energy that I eat from Ophis... Well the last part is actually not my intention but hey! The chakra inside me can't help it!

I also notice that I able to shapeshift now like Ophis which mean I didn't need to use Henge anymore. My shapeshift is depend. The bigger I become the more chakra it eat...

Seriously my body is the most strange phenomenon in this world.. If someone got my corpse, I can't help but shudder to think what they will do to it...

In my dead later I need to make sure that no one get remain of my body... That mean I need to destroy it before I dead...

**(A/N: Yo! Sorry everyone, there little error in last chapter and someone just pointed it to me. You see, Kai will leave in 3 days start from yesterday which mean he still have 2 days staying in Outlaws. So now he still have 2 night in here, 1 night for relax and the second night is after he told everyone)**

I then glance to the clock and notice it was noon already. Man last night battle with Bikou and Arthur is fun! Heck those two is strong! If I keep fight them for long I will lose, lucky me I manage to finish it before I ran out of tank...

My body still sore due to got hit by Bikou staff and Caliburn slash and holy aura. True we manage to heal the damage but the pain still there

Knock! Knock!

I then turn to the monitor and type the keyboard then it show the scene in front of my door. I notice Vali staring at the camera and I narrowed my eyes

What he want?

I tap another button and then the door opened, allowed Vali to enter the Lab

"Vali, what you want? It rare for you to come here..." I asked in sincere tone

"I'm just want to see the device you made.. Right now our airship is searching for another clue of your teacher ancestor,** Shodai Shinzu no Senshi (The first Nature Warrior).**." Vali said and I blinked

Ah yes, Vali said today he want to go and move our ship to somewhere, currently the ship was flying

"The origin of Shinzu no Senshi is from Rome where Shodai-sama meet Terra-sama, does that mean we now on our way to Europe?" I asked and he nodded

"As you can see, your predecessor body is buried somewhere in there. However there rumor about him leaving something behind and we want to check it..." Vali answered

Ah, I see so this time another legendary human huh? Well last time we travel is we searching about rumored new Longinus though in the end it only a fluke

This group is more like adventurers plus mercenary rather than terrorist though we do terrorism sometime...

Though I sure if someone see us or know what we do they will think we are people who have nothing to do actually... But who care? It was fun!

I still remember when Kuroka and Bikou got swallowed by giant serpent due to disturb it sleep by they bickering. Ahh fun time, fun time

"Wait! Who the one drive this ship?!" I asked in panic

"Don't worry, it was Arthur.." Vali waved his hand and I sighed in relief

Last time it was Bikou and let just say we all have air sickness save for Ophis and me who immune due to our chakra and energy of Primordial God. I having hard time to clean the ship when Kuroka puked on random place

"Is that the sword you create using Hati fangs?" He pointed to Deicide and I nodded. He then approach and then touch it but won't move an inch "Its heavy..."

"It bound my Blood Contract Magic... Only my family and people I allow that able to wield it..." I said "Just like you..."

The moment I said last part Vali easily lift Deicide up and he hummed while staring at it

"Never thought you will use broadsword... Last time I see it size was like Frostmourne, why the change?" He asked

"Well... Last time it got crack when block one Grendel punch. It show the durable was weak so I change it and it turn to like this. Instead 12, I make this from 30 fangs... As for the shape.. Well I'm swordman, I need to learn to use various swords..." I shrugged and he nodded before stab it back to the ground

"Impressive. Anyway, about you research..." Vali said and I nodded, understand what he mean. I then go to table and pick some folder

"Here. It contain all about my Lab and my computer.. Hope it will helpful..." I said and he nodded before open it and read it for moment "Any question?"

"Just one" He said while eyeing the folder then his gaze turn to me "What project** Edo Tensei? (Impure World Reincarnation)**" He asked and my blood freeze for moment

"It a forbidden project that I stop worked on..." I said with closed eyes

"It said in here, it can bring dead people back and it make them work for you... Interesting, I don't know you work on same project that similar like Brave Saint and Evil Pieces.." He commented and I shook my head

"This technique is forbidden for some reason.. It unstable.. It a technique that I manage to learn from Madara... But I stop working on it since the risk of this technique is too big..." I responded and he hummed

"Well if you don't want to tell then I won't force you. Anyway, you will tell everyone tomorrow night. Are you need anything for your plan that I can help maybe?"

"I appreciate your help Vali but no. I have everything I need for my plan..."

"I see..." He paused before staring into my lab with thoughtful face and he seem want to says omething. I seeing him narrowed my eyes before sighed

Vali just not type of people who easy to express their feeling

"Since you already here, I will tell you about my lab then. There few secret that dangerous..." I said "Oh right! I will cut our link with Azazel if you want.."

"Not need for that. Just keep it, who know it will be needed..." Vali told me

"If you say so..." I blinked clearly not expected that before I began to tell him about my lab

I swear for moment I can see he smile even only slightest when I talk to him

...

Well, Bikou and Arthur said good bye through battle. I think Vali try to say good by through this... Not I care though but at least he happy

Vali already have hard time in his life.

* * *

Later Le Fay Library Book

"Let see... Dragon Slayer, Dragon Magic..." I muttered as I searching for the book. I've been searching for about dragon since before I gone to Galuna Island.. There rumor about Cao Cao who have something that called Dragon Eater

I was thinking maybe it was Sacred Gear or Legendary Artifact... But for some reason I don't know why that name give me a chill... It as if my instinct told me it was danger..

I already search it in Le Fay book but I found none. I had ask Azazel but he also didn't know but he said he seem familiar with that title for some reason...

"Still not a single clue..." I muttered with sigh

Dragon Eater... I've been searching about Sacred Gear and even I didn't find the one that called Dragon Eater... It not even exist in Grigori data.. Not even Ophis knew it! Well she are from Dimensional Gap so I'm not surprised

What is this Dragon Eater? And how to repel it if it dangerous? And if it dangerous how big the scale?

Oh Kai if only you knew, how dangerous is the Dragon Eater

**"There someone who can help you..."** Madara mused in my mind

Oh who is it?

**"You know who is it... Just try to remember..."** Madara said and I blinked

What you mean?

No answer and I scowled before close my eyes and have flashback

...

My eyes shot open and grin appear on my face! That's it! I knew it! But then another thing crossed in my mind

How the hell I meet her?

**"Moron, just think what people mostly do to talk with one of ****_them_****..."** Madara sighed and I blinked again before my grine widened

Ah, thank you Madara

...

No answer, damn big softie Uchiha

**"Call me that again and I make sure I going to cascrated you!"** Madara growled and I smirked

Big softie Uchiha

**"Why you-GAGGHHH!"**

It seem he hit the cell of his prison again. Well that not a good idea Madara-kun

**"I hate you..."**

Love you too

A grumble is what I heard and I chuckled now then... I think I will talk to her this night

* * *

{Oh for you to pray to me... Are you miss our meeting perhaps?}

"No... But I had proposal to you..."

{Hmmm interesting. Tell me what is it...}

"I will give back your sword.. Plus another God Slayer weapon in return I want your help.."

{Oh my... I actually didn't need my sword back but... Other God Slayer material... Hmm that will be good for collection.. What you want from me?}

"The Dragon Eater..."

* * *

Next night, 08.00PM at Survivor (Third Person POV)

All Outlaws members plus Ophis stand in living room. Kai had call them this morning to meet him after breakfast

He didn't told them what he want to say. He just go outside saying he had to take care of something and then back to Survivor with pale skin and he seem exhausted..

No... Exhausted not fit what his condition now, he almost like one step close to dream world! It like he had fighting with million of Grim Reaper by himself!

"Kai you okay?" Le Fay asked in worry

"I'm fine..." Kai replied with stoic tone

"Nya, Kai-chan. You need to rest. Maybe what you want to say can wait tomorrow.." Kuroka said as she also worry about her surrogate little brother

"Kai should rest..." Ophis added

The male members of Outlaws didn't say anything. Sure they confused what Kai did to make him exhausted like this but they knew what Kai want to say tonight

Kuroka notice the males members strange behavior and narrowed her eyes. She remember when Kai build Survivor and his behavior is clearly very strange that time. But what bother her is it seem all mans knew what bother Kai and they didn't want to share it to them

'I have bad feeling...' Kuroka thought with sharp gaze

"No. What I want to say is very important..." Kai said and everyone nodded seem accept it. Kai stare at them for moment before sighed and close his eyes

"I'm leaving Outlaws..."

...

Silence

...

"""WHAT?!""" Le Fay, Kuroka and even Ophis also yelled in shock

"What you mean you leaving Outlaws?!" Le Fay asked in shock

"Yeah! You can't just leave like that!" Kuroka protested

"Explain..." Ophis demanded with cold gaze

Kai merely close his eyes and open it slowly then stare to the three girls... Well two since Ophis technically are genderless

"Kuroka... You know why I join with Ojou-chan, right?" Kai asked and the Nekoshu nodded "Unlike you Kuroka, I have a dream of my own. You maybe want to life to see your sister and you actually innocent since you killed your King that try to experiment on Koneko. But me..." Kai place hand on his chest "I'm not, my crime is known to the whole world. I been hunted by all faction because I possess God Slayer item, Greek Faction want my head due to problem with Hades. Norse because I took Fafnir blood, Alliances because I kill 100 exorcist, few angels, one Elite Guard of Heaven and else... My crime is unforgivable..." He finished and paused to make sure they all listen it. When he see they did he continue

"Le Fay you asked me what my goal yester day right?" He asked and the little girl nodded "My dream... Are to make sure my brother become a Hero and reach his dream... And I will do anything to make sure he reach his dream..." Kai said to the little girl who nodded again "I... Are one of most wanted criminal in the world... And my brother are now is hailed as Hero even it only by a child in Underworld..."

Kuroka and Le Fay eyes went wide and their whole body shaking when hearing this. It was connected... The only who didn't knew are Ophis but she even had bad feeling when hearing this

"No..." Le Fay muttered

"K-Kai! Y-You can't possibility to!" Kuroka growled and she stare to the male members who only silence "You! You three knew this since the beginning! Aren't you?!" She accused in matter of fact tone

"O-Onii-sama..." Le Fay said in disbelief while staring at his big brother who had grim face

"It was his dream..." Bikou said in rare solemn tone

"And we can't interfere with it..." Arthur said with closed eyes

Vali only silence and close his eyes while inwardly also sad seeing this

"How could you three saying that!" Kuroka growled "He are our comrades! He are our family!" Kuroka yelled

"You of all people should knew it Kuroka..." Vali spoke "After all, your two condition are similar..."

"I don't understand... What Kai want to say..." Ophis asked clearly confused but her feeling to worse when she see Kuroka and Le Fay reaction

Everyone paused and stare to Ophis who only give blank look and Kai sighed before look to her with dull eyes

"My dream... Is to be killed by my brother... And the time is come... I will dead next week..."

Ophis world froze when hearing that.

"W-What?" She asked, her face showed pure shock an emotion she never show in her whole life

"I'm leaving Ojou-chan... Its my time to go..." Kai repeated with monotone

"You can't!" Ophis yelled shocking everyone

"Why?" Kai asked with same stoic face and dull emotion

"You can't leave me! You... Husband and wife can't be separated unless they divorce!"

Kai narrowed his eyes while inwardly he can't help but sweatdropped by that response even in this situation

"We never married..." Kai pointed "It was you who presume we are married... We never... I was thinking you like a daughter Ojou-chan.. Never as lover..." Kai said

Pain...

That was Ophis feel.. She felt something hurt to her chest.. A extremefully pain that she never felt... The moment Kai said that Ophis feel that pain

Kai blanched when see Ophis shocked face. He didn't like that.. He clearly not like that face and that look in Ophis face...

"I... I reject! I won't let you leave! As your leader I forbid you!" Ophis commanded

"I still going to escape even if you forbid it..." Kai remarked

"I will kill your comrades if you escape!" Ophis said and Le Fay gasped when hearing that

You should never said that word Ophis...

Kai face when hear this turn to pure cold and the temperature dropped few degree

"Then I will kill you..." Kai said in cold tone and Ophis flinched even though Ophis knew Kai can't do that but she flinch because his tone

Kai never use that tone to her

"Ophis..." Kai called "If you lay single finger to my comrades, I will kill you. I don't care who you are. And if I fail then I will kill myself but know that I will hate you.. I will despise you forever!" Kai finished in cold tone and Ophis bit her lower lip

"I... I will cage you! I won't let you escape!" Ophis said as her snake come and bind Kai but Kai stay calm

"Even if you bind me what use if I didn't respond to you? No.. You won't get anything.. If you keep me I will kill myself by biting my tongue. Put me in paralyze and I will hold my breath until I out of air then dead.. You can't keep me... I will go and that my final decision..." Kai said coldly and Ophis open her mouth to reply but found no word come from it

"You... You promise me..." Ophis said in weak tone

"I promise I won't die soon.. That promise is month ago and I never said when that 'Soon'..." Kai said coldly

"But..." Ophis close her mouth and her snake dispersed when she found she can't argue with Kai. What Kai said are true, all of them... He got her in track.. "You can't... You can't leave me..." She muttered

"Kai.. You.. You can't do this!" Le Fay said as she can't see the man she love go to his own dead

"I ask you the same question like Ophis. Why?" Kai repeated the same question to Le Fay

"Because I love you!" Le Fay barked with tears streaming down on her face and Kai inwardly flinched

He going to hate himself more after this...

"No..." Kai said coldly shocking Le Fay "You only have crush on me. It not love, trust me. You still young Le Fay... Very young... There no love in your feeling now... It just simply crush, trust me... I knew it..." Kai finished

"! How could you say that?! It my feeling!" Le Fay asked in disbelief

"Then take it back!" Kai cut sharply "I'm not love you Le Fay.. At first I was interested on you but it just because you remind me to Asia Argento, that's all.. I never love you same like Ophis!" Kai barked back make Le Fay flinched

Arthur behind the scene clench his fist. That cruel actually... Oh really cruel but Kai already talk this to him.. Le Fay need this, at least she need to feel heartbroken even if just once so she can grow up

Kai close his eyes and he hold the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He turn to Kuroka who openly scowl to him

"You jerk you know that.." Kuroka said

"I'm always be a jerk.." Kai replied with monotone

Kuroka and Kai stare at few moment before Kuroka turn her face away

"Good luck... Otouto..." She muttered with tears on her eyes. As much she hate it but she not a person that can stop him. She knew how Kai feeling and she have to respect it... She are adult after all...

Kai only nodded before he turn to Ophis who only stand still froze

He pull out a beauty blue flower shaped pendant from his pocket then approach Ophis and then put it to her neck who still froze

**(A/N : See my profile to see Ophis necklace!)**

For the first time since conversation, Kai smiled a sincere one

"This necklace... Is my gift to you... This will remind you of me.. And I hope you will keep it..." Kai said to Ophis in soft tone who quickly grab him and pull him to hug

"Please... Don't leave..." Ophis said and Kai merely close his eyes before push Ophis away

"I'm leaving... You three..." Kai said to Bikou, Arthur and Vali who nodded

"Take care..." Bikou smiled

"Wish you luck.." Arthur also smiled while Vali sighed

"...Know that if you want to go back before too late. This place is open for you..." Vali said and Kai nodded

"Thank you... The time I spend with you all is enjoyable... I will remember it until I dead..." Kai replied before he turn to Le Fay who crying and approach her then pat her head

"You are still young Le Fay..." Kai smiled "While it true I'm not love you but I actually found you attractive... But you still too young... Do what you want to do. Be what you want to be. Don't be in a hurry to grow up. Take your time..." Kai smiled get more warm

"Y-Yes... I... I will..." Le Fay sobbed and give Kai hug which Kai gladly return it

"I leave Saphiron to you, he not eat much. Just give him one deer and it enough you also make contract with him aren't you? He on the special field and I already talk to him..." Kai muttered and Le Fay nodded while still sobbing

"H-Hai!" Le Fay said. After a moment Kai release himself and turn around to leave but suddenly found himself being hugged from behind

"Ojou-chan..." Kai called softly as he feel Ophis hugging him from behind tightly

"Please don't leave... Stay... Please..." Ophis pleaded. She don't know why she begging. HER the DRAGON GOD! Begged to some human?! But for some reason if her beg can make Kai not leave then it worthy "Please... For me..."

Kai bit his lip... It hurt him... To go away again... To leave another group... It really hurt him...

But he need to do this... For this world sake and for his brother sake

A lone tears dropped from his eyes and he hold Ophis hand

"Good bye... Ojou-chan..." Kai said with sad smile as he remove Ophis hug from him and then gone in burst of blue lightning quickly before Ophis able to talk more

Le Fay who watching sent glare to her big brother before broke into more tears and run to her room

"Kai..." Ophis said in weak tone. Suddenly she felt something wet on her face, she quickly touch it and her eyes widened

She cry... The Dragon God cry for a human?! The being that only exceeded by Great Red, True Dragon, Apocalypse Dragon is crying for a mere human?

How... Pathetic...

'But... Called pathetic... Is fine as long... Kai return to me...' Ophis thought with tears down from her eyes as she grip the pendant that Kai give to her tightly

* * *

With Kai (Kai POV)

Its done... I had leave from Outlaws... I had leave another comrades...

I'm alone again...

...

Is this... How you feel? Itachi Uchiha?

I rise my head and notice now was raining

The rain wash over my face who had stoic face and dull emotion

It also wash the tears on my face...

* * *

**Flashback**

"How do I use this?" Ophis asked

"Ah, you see this controller?" I show her "Follow me and see how it work..." Right now I was teaching Ophis how to play PS2, we currently playing Dynasty Warrior

Ophis stare at my hand before she following me and I smiled

"Good... Keep going..." I said and then she attack one of enemy

"It... Kind of fun..." She commented and I smiled while ruffle her hair

**Flashback end**

* * *

**Flashback**

"What is this?" Ophis asked us

"Its iPhone, Ophis. Mine precisely.." Bikou grinned

Currently we was on living room, there only me, Bikou, Kuroka and Le Fay. Vali and Arthur gone somewhere, he said about testing something

"iPhone? What is that?" Ophis tilted her head

"It's a phone." We replied in sync.

"Didn't phone only used to talk? Why there camera on it?"

We all can't help sweatdropped seeing this. Ojou-chan, you need to life more open..

"Well..." Kuroka butted in "Why don't you try to look what in Bikou phone, Nya?"

"Sure..." Ophis said before she stopped and stared at it for a moment "So… how do I do that?"

"Why don't you try reading what's on the screen Ophis-sama?" Le Fay suggested with smirk and she did

"Swipe... Then swipe.. Oh, a forest..." Ophis commented with hum then she start to playing with it

We stare at her for moment before she blinked and turn to me

PING!

"? There message.." Ophis muttered before she the screen again "[Bikou, this is the link to video ryona of game Undercover Girl.]"

...

...

Ophis stare at the iPhone for moment and she seem want to press the scren again but I quickly snatch it away from her and send glare to Bikou who laughed

"Undercover Girl? A detective game?" Le Fay asked

"What kind of game is that?" Ophis asked

Kuroka give smirk seeing this "Oh it was HG..."

Le Fay blushed when hearing that but Ophis still not understand

"HG?"

"Its a game where-MMPH!" I immediatly clamp her mouth shut before she able to say

"Stop! Kuroka! I will put high dose laxative to your fish if you told her that!" I growled "And that work for you too Bikou!" I added when see Bikou open his mouth

"I want to know..." Ophis scowled "Le Fay, tell me what is it..." She demanded and Le Fay blushed more

"Aahh! Umm! That is..."

"Ojou-chan!" I intervened "Let watch cool DVD!"

"A movie?" She asked and turned to me while inwardly I let out sigh of relief that I manage to pull her attention

"Yes, a Gundam.." I nodded with forced smile as I pull out DVD out of nowhere "Let's watch!"

*1 hours 30 minutes later*

I stare at Ophis who have an 'o' face while looking to the movie credit. She slowly stood and turn to me and her eyes sparkle

"Kai.. I had decide! I will build a robot. And not just any robot. A gigantic robot! And it will be the strongest robot in existence! Capable of destroying a country! On par with God!" She exclaimed with sparkle eyes and I sweatdropped

Ah, fuck it. She become fangirl

Behind me Kuroka and Bikou laughed in the ground while Le Fay giggling and I sighed

"Ojou-chan.. Let talk somewhere else..." I said with stern tone and she tilted her head

"Sure! Let talk about how to build it!" She said with shining eyes and I mentally facepalmed before push her away from living room

This going to take a lot of me...

**Flashback end**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Why?"

"Because it not appropriate to enter someone room without knocking.." I said with twitched eyes

Currently I was wearing only towel. The reason was because when I in middle of bath Ophis suddenly entered the room

"Then I should knock first and enter?"

"Yes..."

Later

"What did I say about knocking?"

"You said I had to knock, I already knocking..."

"Yes but... Nevermind. Next time after knocking, wait until someone give you permission to enter. You only can enter without permission if it emergency..."

"Ok..."

Later

"..."

"..."

"Ojou-chan, its the third time you entering me in middle of bath. You didn't intent to peek at me while I'm at bath do you?"

"Nope. Did Kai want I to peek?"

"Please don't. Why you entering without permission again?"

"You said I can do that if it emergency."

"And what the emergency case?"

She raise her empty jar

"I'm out of Taiyaki and Cookies..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The sounds of head slammed to the wall echoed in our base for an hour

**Flashback end**

* * *

I can't help but smile at the memory. Ojou-chan really troublesome but... Spending time with her is fun...

I already think her as my daughter or little sister... Though lately I thinking her in _that_ way.. Ugh I still can't believe but her adult form is attractive...

"Gugh!" I grunted when massive amount of fatigue hit me and I held my chest as I coughed blood

D-Damn... That technique I use before affecting me this much? Even I already had use **Byakugou no Jutsu (Strength of Hundred Technique**) but the damage still there

This is bad... I can't sleep in here... I need to... Rest... Somewhere... I still have thing to do before go to Azazel place...

I pull out teleportation card to my nearby place that I prepared and channel magic to it

Please hold on my body... Just in 4 days again...

* * *

I stand in front of 4 story building with Deicide on my back and I was on my armor. Yawarakai-Te and Frostmourne are in dimensional pocket

I then extend my hand and press the bell

Ting! Tong!

My helmet shatter and I waiting for the door

Soon the door opened and reveal familiar face

"Ye-oh my!" She said in surprise "Kai-kun! Why you come here?! Oh I must say I like your last gift! It so manly scene!" She squealed and I blinked before sweatdropped

Same old woman, yep! She really strange one

"I want to meet your leader..." I said and she blinked

"Aww!" She pouted "And here I was thinking you come to meet me!" She said and I inwardly facepalmed

Maybe she is really strange

"Just please call him..." I said again and she nodded

"Be right back!" She said cheerfully before run back to the building

Almost 10 minutes later a familiar face appear but the different he got one of his eye bandaged

"I never expected you will come here alone. How you know my place?" He asked and I smirked

"The same way how I send you my gift, Cao Cao..." I smirked and his eye twitched

"You know I REALLY want to stab you in stomach for that. That scene was... Terrifying..." Cao Cao shuddered and I chuckle

"That for tell Hades our place." I retorted

"Anyway... Why you here? I'm sure you not come here to fight right? Seeing you alone at all..." He said and I shrugged

True our situation now is... Strange... 2 enemy who come and talk like old friend instead fighting

"I just want to say good bye..." I said and his single eye blinked

"Good bye?" He narrowed his eyes and I nodded

"Well.. I'm going to dead next week..." I elaborated and he seem surprised

"You? Dead?" He asked in surprise tone

"Yep. I already have plan.. The reason why I come here is to have last match against you..." I said and he blinked again before burst into laugh

"It seem Vali rubbed to you more than I thought! I maybe only have single eye now but-"

"This battle, not that battle.." I said as I pull out chess board and he stopped before hummed

"Well... Then come in... We play inside..." Cao Cao said as he sidestepped and allowing me to enter

When I enter I notice their base is actually quite simple. I then see Sig and Heracles who sitting glaring when see me. Leonardo merely stare blankly to me, Jeanne waved her hand with smile and Georg narrowed his eyes

"Why you here, Kai?" Sig asked with growl. He seem hold grudge for me

"Relax, Siegfried.." Cao Cao said "He just come to play chess.."

Everyone blinked when he saying that before Georg give deadpan face

"You kidding right?" He asked to me and I shrugged

"I just come to play..." I said and Cao Cao laughed

"Now why don't we began to play? Think this as your own home! Jeanne give Kai some tea!" Cao Cao said and Jeanne nodded before go to kitchen

I notice Georg merely narrowed his eyes but still skeptical about me. Leonardo only give usual blank stare but Sig and Heracles glaring to me deeply

"Are you two have something to say?" I asked to them and Heracles growled

"Oh. I really wish to pounce you into pulp!" He growl and I chuckle

"Heracles... You never see me fighting anymore.. I was on whole different level than you already.." I smirked "Beside if I recall, you the first one to lose when against me... What is it again? Ah yes 72 hours being stabbed and tortured alive.. Is it pleasant experience?"

Heracles growl and stand, he about to attack me but stern glare from Cao Cao make him stop. Cao Cao turn to me with smirk

"I will appreciate if you not antagonize us Kai... It not a good situation after all..." Cao Cao said and I shrugged

"Well, if those two..." I pointed to Sig and Heracles "Keep glaring at me, I maybe accidentally cast some illusion when our eyes meet... Maybe another illusion of green spandex?" I asked and Cao Cao blanched

"HECK NO!" Sig immediately yelled to me "Don't you know what HORROR you show me?! I need to meet phsyciatrist to remove that! That grosteque scene!" He growled and I sweatdropped

"What illusion?" Georg asked and I smirked

"Cao Cao. May I?" I asked to him who snorted

"Give it a try... He laugh at me when I talk about the illusion. Let see how he handle it.." Cao Cao said and I turn to Georg who narrowed his eyes

"Well... Let's take you..." I pointed my finger to him "To dream world..."

"Dream world?" He asked before suddenly the scene morphed into familiar beach

I closed my eyes in order to not see the scene and then

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Aaaaand come the famous sunset and wave

"MY EYES!"

I cancel the illusion and see Georg immediately screamed while fall to the ground and Cao Cao burst to laugh even Sig smirked as he seem amused

'He can cast illusion via finger... Last time we clashed blade is few month ago... He grow stronger faster than I predict! It really shame he will dead in next week. If only he join us, I think our ambition will be more easy...' Cao Cao thought as he still laugh but his gaze keep sharp to Kai

I notice Cao Cao gaze and shrug it off. We both knew worry about me is useless

I then open the chess board and place it on table while Jeanne appear and bring me some tea

"Here Kai-kun!" Jeanne said with big smile and I take it before drink it slowly

"You seem not worry we will poison you..." Cao Cao commented and I smirked

"Cao Cao... You maybe can be everything but you won't play dirty to other human..." I pointed and he smirked back "Oh Jeanne, here some blend tea for you..." I handed the blend tea that I plant in Survivor

"Oh! What this? Well I always welcome new drink!" She said as she take the blended tea to kitchen

"Black or white?" Cao Cao asked

"Seeing you are descendant of Hero, I guess I will play as bad guy, Black.." I answered and he snorted before we began to play

"So... Why don't you share to me about you going to die?" Cao Cao asked as he move his Pawn first and everyone look to me with surprise

"Hmm..." I hummed before also moving my Pawn "You know that I now one of most wanted criminal in the world right?" I asked

"I know... Unlike us who moved in group, you often move alone. I've heard all the rumor about you..." Cao Cao said as he move his Pawn again

"Uh-huh... I sure it was very bad..." I replied as I stare at the board for moment before pick my Bishop and move it

Cao Cao stare at my Bishop with sharp gaze before he move another Pawn

"Bad to our enemy, yes. I must say I quite pleased with what you do even some of them hinder us.."

"Oh..." I narrowed my eyebrow to him "Let me guess, my presence show to the world that Human aren't weak existence right?"

Cao Cao smirked to me and nodded with satisfied face

"Indeed... For Human to enter SSS-class threat to the world is actually big praise... Though I'm sure you can still grow stronger... You know me pretty well... If only you join us, I think we will become best friend.." Cao Cao told me and I stare back to the board with calculating eyes

"True... If Ophis not interfere I maybe going to join you instead Vali..." I replied while move other Pawn of mine

"If I have you in my group. I think we will reach our goal more easy..." Cao Cao chuckled then move his Rook

"Yes. I had read quite of your data about Ophis snake experiment.. And I must say while it good, you lack something..." I told him while staring at the board

"Oh?" Cao Cao rised eyebrow "What do I lack?"

"It better if you capture devil that possess Sacred Gear then experiment on them. After that compare it to what happen to human. As you can see, devil are more resistance than us and if we can make them go to Balance Breaker more easy you can decrease the dose of Ophis snake you give to Human..." I pointed out while move my Knight and snatch his Pawn

Cao Cao eyes widened when hearing me even I can tell Georg who listened us also surprised

"Indeed! It was very good one.." Cao Cao said to me with smirk before he laughed "Hahaha! I can see it! If only you join us since the beginning, our experiment will be more advanced!"

"Uh-huh." Is all my response

We then began to playing again for next 10 minutes. He had my 3 Pawn and one Bishop while I had his 2 Pawn and 1 Rook

"So... I'm forget, what is about you going to dead next week again?" Cao Cao asked

"I'm not telling you yet..." I deadpanned and he blinked before rub his head sheepishly

"Ah, right. Then please share with us..." Cao Cao said and I nodded

"I'm dying..." I told them simply and Cao Cao narrowed his eyes

"You dying?" He asked

"My power killing me slowly... Let just say this human body isn't strong enough to contain the God that sealed inside me..." I lied, I didn't need to tell them the truth. I sure Cao Cao know what my plan just like other male members of Outlaws but he keep it hiding

Cao Cao are human. The similarity between us is we never cheat or play dirty to each other. Unlike to Vali who devil, Cao Cao always play fair with me

"I see..." He said with narrowed eyes and I merely nodded before move my Knight and snatch his Bishop away

"You seem using Knight very often..." Cao Cao commented after he move his Pawn to trap my Knight

"Do you know what unique of Knight?" I asked after silence for moment

"It the only piece that can jump over..." He answered

"Yes. That true however, the most unique its, Knight is the only piece that ignores intervening pieces on the way to its destination." I said "In my opinion, it name maybe Knight but actually it more like a technique... Knight are valuable piece, it can escape or attacking at the same time unlike all piece... It can move very swift and the chance it trapping multiple enemy at the same time is higher than other pieces."

Cao Cao staring at me with calculating face and he stroke his chin

"True and I agree with what you say.. Perhaps Ajuka Beelzebub need to fix Knight piece and change it to technique one instead speed..." He said with smirk and I snorted

"I agree with that..." I replied then we began to play again

After a few moment we playing maybe about 30 turn, I only had my King, one Knight, Queen, and one Pawn while Cao Cao had 2 Pawn, 1 Rook, 2 Bishop, 1 Knight and King

It seem I got cornered however...

"Check..." I said slyly as I move my Knight

Cao Cao responded by attempting to move his. Bishop, but then his eyes widened. It seem he realize I got him. Sure he could move his Bishop to attack my Knight, but it was guarded by my Queen and King. What was worse was that my Queen protected the escape route to his King

So, he was forced to move his King to the other direction to stand in left of my Pawn who only one step to become promoted. I moved my Pawn and it immediately promoted to Queen and get another Check, if he move back he will got killed by my Knight but if he snatch my new Queen, my real Queen will kill it

"Well... It actually pretty fun but..." I paused a bit "It seem it my win..." I finished with monotone and bend my neck

"Pretty impressive..." Cao Cao commented with smirk

"Well... I think there nothing more to say... The game was pretty interesting... It one of the hardest that I ever play for long time..." I said to Cao Cao who nodded

"So, you will leave now?" Cao Cao asked

"Yes..."

"And what make you think we will let you leave?"

"Simple..." I said "Because I'm not the real Kai..."

"A clone?" Georg eye narrowed and I nodded

"You don't think I come here by myself aren't I?" I smirked and Cao Cao laughed

"Well then... It been fun to know you Kai..." Cao Cao said and I nodded

"Just you know Cao Cao... I knew about Samael..." I said and his eyes widened in surprise "And let me tell you.. The situation will be like our chess game. You think you had me cornered but its not... I the one who will have last laugh..." I smirked before my body dispelled leaving Cao Cao who had grim face

'Hoo... So you will show some fight before die huh? Interesting Kai...' Cao Cao thought before he smirked. Well, he maybe not battle maniac like Vali but he love challenge to. After all, he want to see how high human can reach their limit

"What we going to do Cao Cao?" Georg asked and Cao Cao shrugged

"Keep the plan continue but be careful... Kai are not person that should be underestimated..." Cao Cao commanded

* * *

Meanwhile with Original Kai

I stop meditating and open my right eye. It seem the clone I send to Cao Cao had done his job... Good... Now then...

Knock! Knock!

"Enter!" I called and the door opened, reveal a familiar dark blue haired woman

*Kai-kun, how your feeling?* San asked me through her notepad

"I'm fine, the medicine you give is worked. Thank you San..." I answered

Yes, now I was on Jin-sensei old cottage near Kyoto. I already contact him so I can meet with him after my flee from Outlaws. Though he currently still in Kuou Town, he send San to welcome me

I also laying in bed now due to exhausted from yesterday, it seem my body is damaged more than I predict

And who knew San are expert in herb potion, thanks for her medicine I manage to restore my strength quicker than I thought after doing _that_

*You surprise me you know. When I check your body, it a whole mess.* San scowled while on her notepad there picture of chibi me got lectured by chibi her who speak "You need to take care of your body more!"

"I'm sorry San.. Apparently I overestimated my ability. I really grateful you help me if not, it will cause some problem to my plan..." I said with calm face before winced due pain in my chest

*You need to rest. Sure your phsyical condition is fine but the energy flow in you is unstable. Almost like you just eating a giant tree with your bare mouth. Your coil is wounded due to large amount of aura and it take a rare herb to heal it. What are you doing actually?* She asked me with worry face

That bad huh? I knew it will be bad but if what she said is true then... I really need to be careful, the Blood Clone I send is an emergency clone from scroll. Right now, I can't even mold chakra with right...

"Its a secret San.. But I appreciate your worry, thank you... Did Sensei already come?" I asked

*Nope. He still spending time with Ise-san in Kuou Town. You need to rest more.. I will wake you up if he come.* She said as she move my blanket while smiling

I held back blush when her face close to me. She smell good and she also pretty, sure her body is only slight bigger than Koneko but she have beauty of mature person and sometime can be cuter than Koneko in cat mode..

"I will stay awake, I had enough sleep San..." I rejected politely and she look into me with scowl before slap my shoulder lightly and pushed my chest, telling me to stay down but I insist to stay up

She pouted before pinch my nose make me yelped indignantly and on reflex pull my body. Unfortunately she also got pulled in result she fall on top of me

"Omphf!" I grunted softly when she landed on me. She raise her head and our eyes meet. Her cerulean blue eyes reflected my black raven eyes.

Now I see it more clear she had beauty eyes. I don't know what come to me but I slowly found myself seem... Pulled to those eyes...

Our lips only few inch apart, we can smell and feel each other breath before everything went to white...

* * *

"Mmhn!"

I blinked when hear strange sound. What happen? The last thing I see was...

My eyes widened when I feel someone kissing me and I bend my head to see that San was kissing me?!

W-Wha?! What the heck?! What is happen?!

San who kissing me slide her tongue into me and playing with it!

I feel my face turn to pure red! I quickly pull her from me

"S-San! What are you doing?" I asked in almost squeaked tone

San merely stare at me with blank face. Her blue eyes seem dull and hollow before she push me and try to kiss me again! I quickly hold her away from kissing me but she still trying to!

What! What happen?!

**"It seem you manage to back to reality..."**

Madara? If you know something you better told me now!

**"Well, I was laying in bed and bored but suddenly I feel disturbance to your body and I check it. Guess what? I find there pheromone inside your body..."**

WHAT?! BUT HOW?! I DIDN'T DO OR EAT ANYTHING!

**"That pheromone was from that Siren girl, my guess she are in Mating Season..."**

I see... But how the heck her pheromone entering my body? Aren't Shinju chakra suppose to neutralize it?

While replying Madara I was try to calm San who start to reveal her wing and trying to rape me! Seriously! Why the hell did I always ending in this situation?! I mean! Come on! With Sona in Student Council Office, Xenovia in tool room at school pool, and mostly with Ophis! What did I do to got into this situation?!

**"Well, it seem the chakra inside you quite... Disturbed so instead neutralize it, they eating it... You lucky Boy somehow you manage to snap, if not. Let just say you will rock the entire house until tomorrow seeing the large amount of pheromone that you eat..."**

I become pale when hearing this and quickly looked down. I notice I now only in boxer while San already undress herself into panties and bra only!

Fuck! How long did I make out with her?!

**"About 10 minutes, just groping and kissing... You lucky I manage to snap you out by sending chakra to your head.."**

I see... While I grateful you did that but why you didn't do it at first time?

**"What you want to say? I'm a man and you almost never make out with someone other than when you drunk that time. I want to see how far you go..."**

My eyes twitched when hearing that.. I swear Madara one day I will kick your ass!

**"Hn! Keep dreaming Boy..."**

Ignoring Madara word I trying my best to stop to San who now kissing my neck and try to remove her bra and panties

"Ugh! Sorry San, **Shousen no Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)**" I sending an excess amount of chakra into San head then overload her normal circulation, making her fall to comatose state

I let out sigh of relief when San eyes slowly rolled to the back before winced due to pain in my hand. Shit, it hurt a bit damn! My body really mess up!

"Wew... That was close..." I muttered when see she snoring. I quickly pull off her then dressing her again. Damn why the hell her dress is hard to put in?!

"Oi Kai! How are your condition?!"

I turn to the door and see Jin-sensei appear before he froze when seeing me who try to dress San

"Ah... Geezer, trust me it not what it looks like!" I said in panic. Jin-sensei merely staring at us, for second I already prepare to got bashed by him for trying to harrass her surrogate daughter but that thought gone when he spoke

"Ah. Young love, I hope you give me grandchild after this Kai..." He said with pervert grin and leaving the room

"HOY! DON'T JUST GO TO CONSCLUSION!" I yelled comically to him

* * *

Later after explanation

"I see, so that what happen..." Jin-sensei mused and I nodded

Currently we are on living room where we both sit in seiza posture

"Hmm... Well its good then you didn't got raped.. Though I disappointed that I didn't get grandkid.." He muttered and my eyes twitched

"Old man... You didn't plan for this to happen didn't you?" I asked in matter of fact tone and he blinked

"Oh! What make you think I plan for this to happen?!" He asked in surprise

"For one, you never told me San in Mating Season. Two, you know her in Mating Season but you leave her alone with me who vulnerable. Third, your timing to come is VERY accurate..." I stated with deadpan face

"I don't know what are you talking about..." He said with innocent face but I knew it was fake

"Sensei... If I'm not wounded now I will shove Frostmourne to your ass..." I said with cold tone and he laughed

"Anyway! Let change the topic!" Jin said while waving his hand and I nodded before drop Yawarakai-Te in front of him

"This... I return this to you sensei..." I said in monotone and he nodded

"You sure about this? I mean you still can use it for battle..." Sensei said and I chuckled

"Sensei... Yawarakai-Te are sword for honorable warrior... I'm not that warrior anymore..." I said with bitter tone "Beside I will be dead and it should be returned to where it belong... I got this sword too anyway..." I pull out the new Deicide and Sensei whistled

"You change from katana to bastard sword and now to broadsword.. And it large one too..." He commented and I chuckle

"Well, everyone need to learn new thing.." I said before sighed "Sensei... I will be back to my normal condition at least tomorrow thanks to San medicine herb." I reported and he nodded

"Indeed... I wish the best for you..." He said before we fell to silence

None of us speak for few minute until...

"Are you... Proud on me?" I asked with half opened eyes "After what I done? All the life I take..."

Sensei stare at me for moment before he sighing through his pipe

"No.. I'm not..." He said sternly "I'm not proud when you slay those innocent people at church, neither I'm proud when you slaughter hundred mercenary who begging for his life when you butcher then. I'm. Not proud for experiment you do even it to enemy but..." He paused and show me smile, a warm one "I'm proud when you sacrifice yourself to the pit of hell for your comrades and family safety... You are... The best student I ever had..." He grinned and I bow my head

Those word... I... I can't say thank enough... I...

"Thank you Sensei..." I bowed until my forehead touch the floor "For what you teaching me! For all time you spend with me! I know I'm not a perfect student! My name bring shame to you for you had teach a monster like me! I'm sorry for what all I done! Sensei... I... Thank you! For everything..." I said sincerely

I then feel something pat my head so I rise my head to see Sensei smile proudly at me

"You are... My son... You are great man Kai... There nothing else I have to say... Just rest now... You have big day in few days again... Tomorrow you have to meet Azazel and Sirzechs too... I wish you luck Kai... For you are like a son to me... And know that your legacy will be protected..." Sensei said with smile and I nod

* * *

Next day

*So you leaving?* San asked through her notepad and I nodded

"Yeah... Its time..." I replied

After what happen yesterday.. Let just say San and me having hard time to talk, we didn't talk for whole morning until now just when I about to leave

I mean it was pretty awkward! Duh! I almost got raped by her! Well I also response to it anyway at first time, but that not the case!

*I'm sorry for yesterday... I was... Uhh... It seem I busy creating medicine for you so I forget to calm my aura... I'm sorry! So sorry!* She show her notepad with blushed face and there chibi her kneeling on it

I let out sigh while rub my temple

"Its okay... It also my fault anyway..." I paused and blush a bit "It not like I'm not enjoying it too..." I muttered

San seem hear it and blush more while looking down, don't know how to response it

"Anyway!" I cleared my throat "Let's agree that it was our both fault..." I said as I try to lift up her guilty feeling and save her from further embarrassment

*Yes! I've been told my Jin-san about your plan...* She write through her notepad with sad face

"I see... Then you know this is our last meeting..." I said "I... I want to say thank you San. For all you've done to me yesterday. Although we not close but I enjoying my time with you.. You are good friend. I wish you luck in future..." I finished and she nodded

*Thanks Kai-san I also wish you luck although I don't like it you go to your own dead. Couldn't you just faked your death* She asked with sad face but I remain stoic

"No I can't risk that... If people knew I'm alive then there big chance they will looking for me. Let just say my body are... Unique and if they found out I'm alive it may danger everyone in order to seek me out..." I explained and she only lower her head

"I'm going to miss you..." She spoke and my eyes widened. I only hear her voice third time, the first when I leave few months ago. The second are err, yesterday when we.. Ughh you know it already. This is the third time

"You have a beautiful voice, San.." I smiled "Would you sing a song for me?" I asked and true. Her voice is the most beautiful voice I ever heard, I really want to hear it

San blinked before she shook her head

*I never sing if not for battle. I don't know what going to happen if I sing openly...* She show her notepad and I scowled

"Well... Then its time to try it... You would never knew what happen if you don't.." I told her and she hung her head down. Now I feel bad "But if you not comfortable then I won't force you..."

"No..." She spoke again surprising me "For you, think this as apologize for yesterday... And for your depart..." She smiled before close her notepad and her eyes

**Play Life - Yui**

_**Sugite kita hibi zenbu de**_

_**Ima no atashi nanda yo**_

_**Kantan ni ika nai kara**_

_**Ikite yukeru**_

My eyes widened when hear her voice. It so... It so beautiful...

_**Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de**_

_**Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no**_

_**Isogi ashi de surechigau hito tachi**_

_**"Yume wa kanai mashita ka?"**_

_**Atashi mada mogaite iru**_

_**.**_

_**Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mo**_

_**Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo**_

_**Kowagari wa umare tsuki**_

_**.**_

_**Hi no ataru basho ni dete**_

_**Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara**_

_**Ano sora koete yukeru ka na?**_

_**Nante omottanda**_

_**.**_

_**Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa**_

_**Sore wa mada mie nai**_

_**Kantan ni ika nai kara**_

_**Ikite yukeru**_

_**(Musical Breaks)**_

_**Nureta koinu hiroi ageta dakede**_

_**Chotto warae chau hodo**_

_**Namida ga koborete kita**_

_**.**_

_**Aisaretai aisaretai bakari**_

_**Atashi itte ita yo ne**_

_**Motomeru dake ja dame ne**_

_**.**_

_**Kodomo no goro wa mama no koto**_

_**Hidoku kizutsuketa**_

_**Hi mo atta yo ne kawari tai**_

_**Ima zenbu**_

_**.**_

_**Hi no ataru basho ni dete**_

_**Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai**_

_**Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite**_

_**I can change my life**_

_**.**_

_**Demo kokoro no naka subete wo**_

_**Totemo tsutae kire nai**_

_**Kantan ni ika nai kara**_

_**Ikite yukeru**_

_**.**_

_**Hi no ataru basho ni dete**_

_**Chizu wo hirogete miru kedo**_

_**I know, you know**_

_**Mayoi michi mo shikata nai**_

_**I can change my life**_

_**.**_

_**Sugite kita hibi zenbu de**_

_**Ima no atashi nanda yo**_

_**Kantan ni ika nai kara**_

_**Ikite yukeru**_

**Music off**

She finished beautifully and I can't help but astonished. Her voice and her face.. Is embodiment of beauty and perfection! Shit! That was the best song I ever heard! It surpass any song that I hear in this life or previous life!

I notice there something wet on my cheeks and it was a tears! Her song touch deep of my soul even make me shed a tears!

What a amazing voice!

"That's... The most amazing song I ever heard in my life..." I said in awe and San blushed before she smile brightly

"Thank you... It was Siren natural talent to have beauty voice though..." She said and I smiled

"Try to speak more San... I'm glad before I go I able to hear you sing..." I replied and she blushed again

"T-Thank you..." She stuttered and I must say she are cute. Very cute...

If I meet her first instead Asia or Sona I will fall to her instead them.

"Very well... I think I will take my leave. Thank for the lovely song San..." I said as I bowed and she nodded

"Yeah... Wish your luck..." She smile bitterly and I frown for moment before idea popped on my head and I pull out some music box

"This... I made this night for you but I almost forgot..." I said as I handed to her and she take it "It was special flute, made from mermaid voice box. As you can see the second europe monster that rivalled Siren in beautiful voice is mermaid.. It actually good song and maybe you can hear it, it get better if you settle it inside water under full moon trust me..." I explained and she smiled

"Thank you Kai-san..." She said "I will give you one gift again..."

"Second gift?" I asked and she nodded before approaching me. I about to ask but then she pull my face and envelop me in kiss

My eyes widened for moment before I smiled. Well, last kiss before gone to hell? Why not? I slowly kiss her back and enjoying it

After a moment we separated and she smiled

"Good bye... Kai-kun.." She said and I nodded

"Good bye, San-chan..." I replied before I summon magic circle and teleport me then I gone

San who watching Kai leave stare at the music box he give to her and smiled before single tears rolled from her eyes

'I'm going to miss him...' San thought with bitter smile

Just when she finally meet a man who attract her attention why he have to died?

Life is unfair sometime...

* * *

With Kai

I appear in Kuoh Academy basement that Azazel build. When I open my eyes I notice Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia and Azazel waiting for me

"How your condition Kai-kun?" Sirzechs asked

"I'm fine Sirzechs-sama..." I answered

"You truly surprise us. When you told suddenly you got ill it worrying us..." Azazel said with frown

True. What I did before I leave from Outlaws was never on plan. I also never thought it will take a lot of me, lucky me San expert in medical herb and healing Senjutsu rivalled Jin-sensei and me.

I need to be more careful

"Sorry, but anything can happen sometime. I'm fine now, are the preparation already set up?" I asked and Sirzechs-sama nodded

"Kai-kun, you sure about this I mean-"

"Please Sirzechs-sama..." I cut him "I... I already made my mind..." I closed my eyes and have thoughtful face "There nothing I can do..."

"Asia-san love you..." Grayfia said to me "Sona-sama, Koneko-san and Xenovia-san also love you..." She said in sad tone

"And the feeling is mutual..." I replied "I love them too... But I can't..." I half opened my eyes "There can't be 2 Hero in one group... One of them must go to dark while the other go to light... Dark maybe bad but from the darkness you learn how beauty the light.. Light maybe good but from the light you learn how you will need dark thing in your life... I'm a man who stride to the dark path, and it just my duty to make the light shine bright more..." I finished my speech

Sirzechs, Grayfia and Azazel stare at me for moment. Their face is openly show their sadness. I can feel their emotion and I sighed

"Let get this over with... We have 2 days to start the plan... I already had planned everything, our battle place, the show, the scenarion. Everything..." I said with sigh before rise my head

Nii-san... Soon... Its time for our battle... You better prepare yourself because I will give you a hard one and don't even think that I will pull my attack

* * *

**Done! Yeah so Kai leave Outlaws and everyone! Wuhuu! We getting close to the battle climax!**

**And what Kai plan to facing Cao Cao in future? Does he will give last fight even if he died?!**

**Not to mention Edo Tensei project that Kai made! What will Vali do with that?!  
**

**Oh mann! So many mystery! Fufufu**

**Next chapter! Red Eyed Death Emperor vs Gremory group!**

**Hahahaha! Just wait for next chapter! **

**Please favorite, follow, read and review!**

**Ja Ne!**


	44. Red Eyed Death Emperor vs Gremory Group

**Chapter 44. Red Eyed Death Emperor vs Gremory Group**

* * *

A shadowy figure jumped around the mansion while carrying some gant bag over his shoulder

The figure wearing black hood that hide all his feature. He rise his head and see the purple sky of underworld then turn his attention back to the bag he carry

He jump down from the building and landed with soft thud before slowly stand

"Wait!"

The figure turned to see a girl wearing pink mahou shojo uniform yelled to him. The girl was Serafall Leviathan, one of Yondai Maou

"Who are you and what are you carry in this middle of night?!" She demanded

The figure stare at her for moment before he turn to her

"Serafall Leviathan... Is been a while isn't it?" He said and Serafall eyes widened

"That voice..." She muttered with shock before her eyes turn to pure anger "YOU! DIE!" She roared as she wave her wand and send a wave of ice tsunami

The figure merely staring at the attack with passive face. The tsunami hit him and freeze everything that it hit

Serafall smirked for moment before suddenly gray flame explode and melt all the ice surprising Serafall

Suddenly an green barrier created and caging Serafall with the figure

"I don't have time to play with you... You are not in my plan so I must have you to sleep..." The figure said in monotone as his eyes flashing red

* * *

Next Night at Kuoh Academy Headmaster Office (Third Person POV)

"What?" Rias asked clearly surprised

"There many children of devil missing... And I'm not just talking about 5 or 7 but 10 and 20.. There 24 children of devils missing..." Sirzechs reported grimly

"Is it Khaos Brigade?" Sona asked with sharp gaze

"There a chance... All Young Generation is asked to investigate this so do the senior.. Please be careful if you all can. The culprit must be very skilled person to be able sneaking without anyone know..." Sirzechs warned

"Are there any clue or specific explanation about the culprit?" Sona asked as she try to gain information

"We only got short view from CCTV. It seem the culprit wearing something similar like dragon armor..." Sirzechs answered

"Is it Scale Mail same like Ise?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes

"Perhaps... There a chance we fighting an unknown opponent or new Sacred Gear... Here is the image of the culprit.." Sirzechs said as he show the image through magic circle

It was shown an dragon armor with dragon head in middle of it chest and long white cape on it back, the culprit staring at CCTV with taunted manner and carrying a child on it right hand

"From the armor we can tell the culprit is male. It seem he let himself being caught for unknown reason..." Sirzechs told them

"Strange..." Rias muttered as she try to understand what the culprit want

"Usually someone like this must be want to get attention. Maaybe he try to show the world that he are big threat.. What a idiot.." Sona commented with usual stoic face

"Just when this event started?" Rias asked

"Yesterday..." Sirzechs said gravely make both Kuoh Academy King's eyes widened

"You mean the culprit kidnapped 24 children in different place at same time?!"" Sona asked clearly surprised

"Yes..." Sirzechs sighed

"Then the culprit clearly a group of people.." Rias concluded

"Well... About that.." Sirzechs rubbed his chin with troubled face "From the video we manage to gather all the culprit wearing the same armor." He said surprising both King's "That armor maybe is a some costume or outfit to use but... There chance it was _other_ person..." Sirzechs finished grimly

Rias blinked clearly not understand but Sona eyes widened as she manage to catch what Sirzechs mean

"It could be _him_ isn't it?" Sona asked grimly and Rias eyes widened when understand what her big brother and best friend mean. Sirzechs nodded when hearing Sona question

"As you can see Kai can make a multiple clone of himself.. And only he who can sneak under our nose without anyone notice, it proved when he did that in battle against Loki. Not even God can sense his presence when he transform himself into sword... His mastery over Senjutsu is surpassed even Kuroka and maybe only second after the First Gen Sun Wukong... " Sirzechs told them with grave voice

"But what he gain from kidnapping children?" Rias asked

"We don't know..." Sirzechs said "All the children he kidnap is outcast... They are shunned and feared for their own reason..."

Sona fell silence for moment. She try to think just what Kai want to do... She still had feeling to Kai however now if they fight she won't hesitate anymore. It clear Kai are criminal and now by kidnapping children he must be have motive to doing that

Kai are person who always have ulterior motive. He always known to be a highly perceptive, observant, and intelligent individual. And Sona admit that Kai intellegence is surpassed her own

Heck! Sona sure that Kai even can give Falbium Asmodeus, the current Maou who in charges of Underworld military affairs and the most greatest tactician run out of his money!

"Does this mean Kai move along with the whole Outlaws?" Sona asked with wary

"No..." Sirzechs answered "According to Azazel who manage to gain information from Khaos Brigade, it seem Kai remove himself from Outlaws few days ago so he move alone.."

This surprised both King's again

"You guys knew what it mean right? If Kai remove himself that mean he had no use for Outlaws anymore..." Sirzechs said grimly and both King's nodded, understand what the current Lucifer said

"His weapon is ready..." Rias concluded and her big brother nod

"I will send the rest of the data to you two tonight.. Make sure to tell everyone about this..." Sirzechs said and both Kuoh Academy King's nodded

* * *

Later at Sitri Residence in Kuou Town

"IT MUST BE HIM!" Saji slammed his fist to the table with growl

"That really surprising news..." Tsubaki Shinra commented

"But what he gain by kidnapping children?" Tsubasa Yura, the Rook asked

"I don't know..." Sona sighed "I always can guess what he thinking but after our meeting in Youth Generation party, clearly there more of him. Now I don't know what that man thinking anymore..." She muttered with half opened eyes and bitter tone

"That man is crazy! I already knew it! Unlike Vali Lucifer or people in his group! He are different! He have his own motive and goal! We should kill him in battle against Loki!" Saji growled while leaking killing intent

"Calm yourself Gen-chan.." Momo said as she try to calm Saji who angry

"Can't you at least think what he want actually Kaichou?" Reya Kusaka the other Bishop asked

"No.." Sona shook her head "He are clearly mystery... Like a riddle, the more I think, the more I got lost... That, or he playing with people mind who try to find out about him..." Sona rubbed her temple

"Kai-kun..." Tomoe Meguri muttered with sad. She still remember the boy who smiled to her and offer her to come in to his house few months ago. She already have a crush to him, and Kai also often help her when he spend his time on Student Council office

"Regardless. I want you all to keep stay alert... We maybe going to send to Underworld to investigate this case..." Sona said

""""Yes!"""" Her peerage answered

'Hyoudou Kai...' Saji clench his jaw 'If we meet again, I will burn you with Vritra flame! You hurt Kaichou so much and make her cry! I won't forgive you! If not your brother who finish you then I WILL!' He growled under his breath

* * *

Meanwhile in Hyoudou Residence

"WHAT?!" Ise yelled in shock

"No..." Asia muttered with same shock

"Sempai..." Koneko said with rare sad face

"Kai..." Xenovia gritted her teeth

"What did he gain by kidnapping children?" Kiba asked with scowl

"If we knew, we already make a plan to stop him.." Rias sighed while rubbing her temple "Onii-sama said there possibility it was Kai... Or it another faction.. But the chance it was Kai are high seeing he leaving from Vali group..."

"Damn it Kai!" Ise yelled 'Why?! Why you doing this?! Is that eyes of yours is really cursed and turn you to something else?!'

"Kai-san..." Asia murmured with tears drop from her eyes

Everyone stare at Ise who had angry face and Asia who crying with sad. They knew Ise still not give up about Kai, while everyone is start to give up but Ise and Asia never. Both of them still comfort each other and believe Kai can be saved

However by kidnapping children now it clear that Kai are commit serious crime.. Well he already commit serious one but this time it getting more serious...

Basically, the chance to save Kai is getting more slim... Or already become zero...

"Ise.." Rias called her boyfriend. After the confession in Old House few days they become official couple. It really make her happy

"Buch- I mean yes Rias?" Ise responded with bitter tone

"Why don't you rest now? It been long day.. We also have school tomorrow, next Saturday will be your promotion test right?" She offered with smile before turn to her peerage "It also occur to you all... You all can rest, remember don't move alone and stay alert... We maybe going to be send to Underworld to investigate this matter..." She said

""""Yes!""""

* * *

Meanwhile with Kai, unknown location

"Well... Now phase one is complete..." Kai said as he place the unconscious boy to the bed with other children

He about to stand but suddenly winced and hold his chest while coughing blood

'D-Damn... Yesterday battle still take effect to me... I lucky I manage to caught her guard off.. Damn it! Why there always obstacle?!' He thought with groan as he hold the pain in his body

After a moment he manage to regain his composure. He let out sigh before pull out some device then press the button

Suddenly the entire ground shaking and it splitted. From it a giant cannon around 10M appear. Under the cannon was numerous tube that is used to contain human body.

The tube opened and let out smoke. Kai using Telekinesis, float the children to tube, each tube filled with one kid

When it finish, there one tube in middle that still not filled and Kai approach the computer near the cannon then began to type it

The giant cannon began to moved and it direction changed

"Good..." Kai said before he pull out card and swirling vortex appear behind him "Now, time to move to phase 2..." He said as the vortex swallow him and he gone

* * *

Next Day at Kuoh Academy

"Yes Gremory-san?" The teacher asked

"I need to go to toilet..." Rias said

"Oh yes, you may leave..." The teacher said and Rias nodded before leaving

Toilet

Rias sighed as he sit in toilet. The lesson are boring, she really tempted to use familiar to replace herself. She miss her time with her Ise.

Speaking about her boyfriend, Ise is getting more depressed. Even in this morning his mood still sour, Rias knew Ise love Kai is more than anything... Yes, even Ise love Kai more than her. It just logical, Kai always be with Ise since they baby. Even if she become her girlfriend doesn't mean he love her more than Kai

She let out another sigh. Maybe today she will get order to go to Underworld in order to investigate this case. Oh well, hopefully Ise will get better today

She then zipper her shirt again and open the door then start to clean her hand. When she rise her head to see mirror her eyes widened

There dragon armored figure that her big brother show her yesterday on her back

Before she able to do anything the figure grab her head and slam it to the mirror then throw her to the wall

"Gugh!" Rias grunted when her back hit the wall, blood dripped from her forehead and mouth. She about to stand but suddenly the figure grab her throat and slam her to wall again

"Greeting Rias Gremory." The figure said while tightened his grip on her neck

'T-That voice!'."K-Kai! *cough*" Rias manage to cough out his name as she grab Kai hand and try to remove it

"I'm sorry for being rude to you but I need your assistance.." Kai speak in monotone

"*cough* W-What d-do you want?!" Rias asked as she silently leak out her aura in order to warn people inside the academy

"I need the power you possess..." Kai answered before his eyes flashed red "I have to make you sleep for now. Have a nice dream because it will be the last time you have it..."

Rias about to retort but found herself getting sleepy when Kai stare to her with his red eyes. Slowly her green eyes turn to black and it closed as she fall into deep sleep

"Now..." Kai said as he place Rias to his shoulder "Time to leave..."

BAM!

"Rias!"

The door opened to reveal Sona who standing and her eyes widened when see Kai

"Who are yo-"

She being cut when Kai shoot spear of light to her. Sona sensing the danger quickly make defensive magic and block it

"Rias!" Sona yelled when a vortex appear behind Kai then slowly swallowed him "Kai! Is that you?! Wait!" She shoot magic attack to Kai

Kai merely give fake salute to Sona before his whole body gone in vortex and dodged Sona attack

"Damn it!" Sona cursed as Kai already gone

"Kaichou!"

Sona turn and see Akeno with Tsubaki ran to her

"What happen?! We sense a magical attack!" Tsubaki asked

"He got Rias..." Sona said solemnly

"What?!" Both Queen's asked in shock

"It was Kai..." Sona remarked grimly "The way he teleport, only Kai who gone and come in swirling vortex..." Sona gritted her teeth

"We have to tell Sirzechs-sama and everyone!" Akeno said in worry

"Yes..." Sona said with nod

* * *

Student Council Office

"""WHAT?!""" The entire Gremory group save for Akeno chorused

"Buchou..." Kiba muttered

"Kidnapped?" Xenovia asked in shock

"Who?! Who the culprit?!" Ise demanded with growl

"Your brother..." Sona answered in monotone

Gremory group flinched when hear that and their eyes widened in horror

After the event, Sona call all Rias peerage plus Irina and replace them with their familiar to attend the class. She already contact Sirzechs and it said he will come to the school

Azazel currently was on with Sirzechs so he will come with the Maou together

"DAMN IT KAI!" Ise roared as he punch the wall near him, creating a hole on it

"Kai-san..." Asia murmured with teary eyes

Kiba clenched his fist tightly with anger face. Xenovia also have grim one. Koneko had her usual stoic while Gasper hiding behind her and Rossweisse also remain calm

"How could he infiltrate us without alerting the barrier in this city?" Rossweisse asked

"We don't know..." Sona sighed "Maybe it because his mastery over Senjutsu.. Remember what Kuroka said before?"

**_"Yeah.. Kai-chan, can go wherever he want.. You should knew this, Kai-chan mastery over Senjutsu is already beyond everyone thinking, not even I can sense his presence if he seriously want to hide, Nya!"_**

"Yes, we still remember..." Kiba said in grim tone

"Are there no trail of energy or else that we can be use to track him?" Xenovia asked

"No.." Sona shook her head "There no trail or anything we can use. We just can hope Sirzechs-sama and Azazel can do something..."

Suddenly a crimson magic circle appear in middle of room and Sirzechs, Grayfia and Azazel come out

"Sirzechs-sama!" Ise said in surprise before he bowed followed by everyone

Sirzechs merely wave his hand and put grim face

"We had heard about Rias being kidnapped.." Sirzechs said and turn to Sona "You sure it was Kai, Sona-chan?"

"There no mistake..." Sona said with nod "I also see his eyes flashed red for moment..."

Sirzechs put grim face before sighed

"What did he after..." He murmured

"Sirzechs-sama! Is there a way to track Ri- I mean Buchou?!" Ise asked

"Yes. There a way.." Sirzechs said with nod

"Using King piece that planted on Rias body, we can track her down with ease and teleport you to her place..." Azazel explained and everyone perked up

"Yosh!" Ise shouted "Let's go then! What we waiting for?!"

"Don't take this lightly Ise..." Azazel warned "Only her peerage that can be teleported. And we also don't know where you will arrive... Kai are not enemy to be underestimated... He will destroy you without second thought if you hesitate..." Azazel said grimly

"We also found Serafall-sama unconscious in forest..." Grayfa reported shocking everyone "It seem she found Kai yesterday and both of them engaged in battle which result Serafall-sama lose..."

"No way..." Ise muttered with wide eyes

"He manage to beat Onee-sama?!" Sona asked with shock

Everyone also shocked hearing this. Kai just battling Maou and he win! Just how strong Kai is?!

"How Serafall-sama condition?" Tsubaki asked

"Not good. There many cut wound on her, she got ruptured lung, 6 broken ribs, and her punctured kidney and she seem trapped in deep illusion.. We still working to pull her out from it.." Grayfia reported with grim tone

"That bad?" Rossweisse asked in surprise and Azazel nodded

"That's why we won't send you all now. The now you won't ready to fight him..." Azazel said before turn to Ise "Especially ou Ise..."

"What?!" Ise asked

"That nonsense! Ise-kun are the strongest among us..." Kiba said

"Yes. But he lack the will to kill..." Azazel retorted "Kai will attack to kill but Ise won't... That's why he will lose against Kai..." Azazel explained

Ise for once didn't retort. He only silent. Ever since Ddraig said about Kai eyes that slowly change him he feel Kai is start to become something else.

"I will go then..." Ise said with determination

"Don't I said you not ready? You still-"

"He kidnap Rias!" Ise cut Azazel "I don't know what he plan but I got feeling it will be bad! I will go, ready or not!"

"If Ise-kun go then so do I..." Kiba added

"Me too..." Xenovia said

"M-Me too! I'm part of Gremory group!" Gasper barked

"I also go! I... I want to save Rias-onee!" Asia also said

"I'm part of Gremory. Can't let my boss got kidnapped right?" Rossweisse smirked

"I'm with Ise-sempai and everyone!" Koneko added

"Ara, I can't let my junior go without me right?" Akeno said with usual smiley face

Azazel, Sirzechs and Grayfia stare at the Gremory group with unreadable face for moment. Eventually Sirzechs sighed and nod with smile

"Very well.. We will send you all.. But be warned, after you all arrive do not act rash..." Sirzechs said

"Yes sir!" The Gremory group chorused

"But..." Azazel mused "You said Kai waiting in toilet right... A women toilet..." Azazel slowly have smirk "Who do something strange on there this morning?"

...

...

Suddenly blush appear on Sona face and it noticed by everyone

"I..I just trying to fix my underwear! I didn't do anything I swear!" Sona squeaked with blush when she notice everyone staring at her

The reply she got only snicker and laugh from everyone

'Phase 2 complete, Kai... Now entering the last phase... Its nice to knowing you and... I'm sorry...' Azazel thought bitterly as he send look to Sirzechs and Grayfia and both couple return it with their own look

However, Sona who blushed and spluttered notice their look and inwardly her eyes narrowed

'There something strange... I need to find out what...' Sona thought

* * *

Meanwhile with Rias

We found our favorite red haired heroine chained inside some tube. On her neck there various rune symbol that act like binding

Her hand twitched once before her eyes open slowly

'Where am I?' She thought with groan. Suddenly the last memories about Kai ambush her in toilet, she rise her head and notice she are inside some tube and got chained in leg and hand but it still give her freedom to move

She then turned again and notice that surrounded her was numerous tube with children inside it, her eyes widened when realize it was the devil children who missing. There so many of tube and they also have numerous chain that bind them just like her

However what caught her attention is a rune symbol that on their neck, it circling them and glowing green

She unconsciously rub her neck and check and then using the tube glass as mirror even it only blur but she manage to see she also have the rune symbol on her neck

"You have awake, I see..."

Rias turn and see Kai who wearing blue high-collared coat, underneath it he wear long sleeves gray V-neck shirt. He also wore black jeans with white sneakers and there 2 bracelet on his hands. He had his usual stoic face with Sharingan active and typing on keyboard

'So much like Ise...'."Kai.." She snarled but Kai didn't even bother to turn to her and keep typing the keyboard. She try to summon her Power of Destruction but suddenly the rune symbol on her neck glowing and she feel there giant hand choked her and she struggle to breath

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The more you try to summon your demonic energy, the more it will choke you. You can even die.." Kai said in monotone as he stare at the monitor

"What... What your plan?" Rias asked as she stare at him. She notice she now are in like large hall with large computer on corner of it where Kai stand now

"Trying to gain information won't work on me. I'm not an evil guy who will do stupid monologue.." Kai replied and Rias sweatdropped "I will answer it later since I sure your rescuer will be come and ask the same question, I did not like to repeat myself over something stupid.."

"Rescuer?" Rias asked "Where are we?"

"In Dimensional Gap. You can say this is the same place where you do Rating Game except I put stronger barrier using Rune Magic and Norse Magic, I also use part of Ophis snake. Not even God will able enter this place.." Kai answered as he turn to her and Rias held back flinch when see the scary crimson eyes Kai "However your peerage is another case. I had check there some connection between King to their peerage, the whole peerage seem can teleported few KM away from King. If I able to learn Evil Piece more better I can cut the link actually however I did not since I didn't possess one.." He finished before turn his head again

Rias only silence when hear Kai explanation. She sliently pray that Ise will come here

Suddenly a feeling of guilty hit her.. It was like this again.. She become burden to Ise.. She are suppose to be King! And here! She become burden to her peerage

"What with that look? Don't tell me you just regret your weakness now?" Kai asked with narrowed eyes and Rias clearly taken back by that

"Shut up.." Rias snarled before she turn to the sleeping children "And to think you will sink so low to use children as your sick experiment!"

"You and I are not much different Rias Gremory.." Kai replied calmly

"Oh? And pray tell me how we are similar? Seeing I wasn't a man who experiment on children.." Rias demanded with calm face

"We both let Hyoudou Issei died.." Kai said and Rias heart skip a beat

"W-What?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? To not notice something very obvious?" Kai asked with narrowed eyes "I the one who plan Raynare to observe Ise but she won't kill him if you ask him to join your peerage, but you not. Instead you waiting for him to get killed" Kai face remain stoic but if you see to his eyes closely you can see deep hatred to Rias "Isn't that right? You let him die... You can just ask him to join like Sona ask Saji, but no... You are sly, just like me.."

"Shut up!" Rias yelled as she loss her temper "I'm not like you! I'm different!"

Kai let out hollow laugh hearing this

"You saying that because both of you are couple now. If he remain ordinary servant you won't saying that. You let her die then revive him, by doing that you gain strong servant and his trust, his loyalty, his spirit and also make him didn't have choice. He see you as his hero for saving him. That what you want right? How manipulative of you Rias Gremory.." Kai said with evil smirk

Rias bit her lip when hearing that. True what Kai said, as devil she are manipulative. She already send Koneko to spy on Ise and wait for make a move during his date with Raynare and she already prepare her familiar to give leaflets to Ise knowing that day was his date time with Raynare

And now when she see it back, she can't help but feel disgust to herself... And what worse is Kai true, if Ise not her boyfriend she will admit it though she reluctant... It almost like Diodora Astaroth... To think she will low herself to that level...

"We both let his die with the same reason. You to gain peerage in order to gain strong servant and me to make him strong and grow then become my partner in future though it useless for me..." Kai said with smirk "When in fight with Dohnaseek you still didn't approach him and told him the truth, you wait to save him so his view on you raising. If there no me that's time maybe it will work."

"Shut up! That's one not planned! I just having hard time to call him!" Rias denied

"Ah.. So the former one is planned then.." Kai pointed and Rias growled to him "Don't you find it ironic? The person you manipulate make you fall in love with him? I think it was Karma for you..." Kai let out another hollow laugh before he smirk, an evil one "Well... I wonder what will Hyoudou Issei think if he hear this..."

Rias eyes widened in horror when hearing that. No! Ise can't! He can't knew about this! He... He will hate her! And... And she can't life with Ise hating her...

Kai seeing Rias horrified face didn't change his emotion. He turn his head so Rias can't see his face

"But knowing my idiotic brother he probably shrugged it off and saying "But because of that I meet you..." or something like that. He are idiotic one..." Kai said with smile "So I won't be worry if I were you... Be grateful it was him not me, if it me you already in afterlife..."

Rias blinked when hear Kai statement... Well its true, knowing Ise he will saying something like that. He are too kind for devil, the only thing that make him devil is his perverseness

Then another thing hit her mind...

Did Kai just try to cheer her up?

...

Nah! It just her thought! Kai must be not mean to do that

Oh if only you knew Rias...

Kai smile suddenly gone and his face back to stoic

"They come..." Kai said with monotone as a giant monitor appear and show the video where Ise followed by Gremory peerage running

"Ise..." Rias murmured

'Time to enter the last part...' Kai thought as he pull out his Gigantis Badge then turn it into Gigantis Scale Mail

He extend his hand and Deicide come out from the space in front of him

Not long after that the door opened and reveal the whole Gremory group who arrive and prepare to fight

"I know you all idiot but to come here by yourself?" Kai asked in monotone "You all are more idiot than I thought..." He don't know either he had to sigh because of their idiotic or applause in proud for their loyalty to Rias

"Kai!" Ise growled "Let go Rias!"

"You are more idiot than I thought if you think I will let Rias Gremory go only because you demand it..." Kai replied with calm

"Kai-san..." Asia called sadly "Please let Rias-onee go..."

Kai turn to Asia with blank face

"I actually surprised you also come Asia..." He commented "And here I was hoping I will able to see you in world I about to create" He sighed "It seem we won't meet in New World" He said make Asia flinched

"Just what you plan with Buchou?!" Kiba asked

"Well since all the party here.. Then I will obligated to answer." Kai said before he pull out some device and press it. Suddenly where Rias trapped the ground splitted and a giant cannon appear

Everyone had wide eyes when see this and Rossweisse face turn to grim

"So you complete it..." She said grimly

"Correct..." Kai replied "This cannon. Is the weapon that I will give to the world. At first, I was thinking to use Excalibur however I found something more interesting.." Kai smirked "After watching Sirzechs Lucifer using his Power of Destruction. I must say it was very... Fascinating... Power of Destruction are the key I needed..."

"You plan to extract Buchou power!" Akeno exclaimed with shock make everyone shocked too

"Correct... However Power of Destruction is devil ability. It need devil body. This where these children part come.. They will serve as mediator to her power. I will extract her power then share it to these children then put extract their energy again and turn it to battery energy... With that, all I need is ordinary demonic energy to active my weapon.." Kai explained

"You! You insane! You will kill them!" Xenovia yelled

"It was necessary for peace..." Kai replied nonchalantly

"By sacrificing innocent life?!" Kiba shouted in disbelief

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Kai asked with narrowed eyebrow

"I won't let you!" Akeno cocked her arm and suddenly pale lightning appear then shoot to the cannon

BOOOM!

When the smoke cleared much to Gremory group shock, there no scratch on the cannon. It was unscathed, then they notice there crimson barrier that cover the whole cannon along with Rias

"That was protected by blood barrier from blood magic..." Kai elaborated make Rossweisse eyes widened

"Where you learn Blood Magic?!" She demanded

"Blood Magic?" Ise asked

"It was forbidden magic. Whenever Blood Magic being used the result is always connected to the user life, either it taking their lifespan or the user life itself. But the result always great... The only way to deactivated blood magic is the user turn it off by itself, or it time is over or the user being killed..." Rossweisse explained "But it was Lost Magic actually... It seem he learn it when he in Khaos Brigade..."

"Correct..." Kai responded "And this one won't gone until 1 hour. The only way to cancel it other than that is to killing me..."

"So we only need to stall him for one hour huh?" Xenovia asked as she pull out Ex-Durandal and prepare to fight so do everyone

"Well... Nope... You only have time around... 30 minutes.." Kai said as he pull out device and press the button

Suddenly the giant cannon head moved and changed it direction. The roof opened and reveal the outside view

***TARGET, AGRAES CITY. 30 MINUTES BEFORE LAUNCH THE CANNON***

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock

"I need to test it first and what the best target other than flying city? Of course Rias Gremory will dead after it done.." Kai said with smirk

"Kai..." Ise called with disbelief face "Are you really fall that low?"

"Fall?" Kai replied "I'm never fall. This is who I am..." Kai said with his Sharingan spin "The Hyoudou Kai you knew never exist in begin with. It all is only facade that I make... It only a mask for my ambition..." Kai eyes turned more cold "I never think you as my brother in begin with.. And I have said this before to Sona Sitri, Koneko and Xenovia but I will repeat it again..." Kai Sharingan then morphed into EMS

"The Hyoudou Kai you all knew never exist... It just a mask that try to fill this emptiness and gain allies.. But the mask is failed so I discard it and this is the real me... If you interfere with my goal, I'll crush you all without mercy like the hundred person I had killed... That's all..." Kai declared with cold

Ise eyes widened in horror when hearing that. He feel intense pain on his chest when Kai saying that

"Kai..." Ise muttered in shock

**[Partner... You knew the time will come for this...]** Ddraig said to him

'I knew but...' Ise bit his lip. He didn't want to kill Kai, no matter what, Kai are his brother. Even if he sever their bond but he can't bring himself to kill him

**[I knew you can't kill him but right now attack to kill Partner. He won't hesitate to attack you with all his might! You are my host! My Partner! Show him your strength!]** Ddraig encouraged

Ise didn't reply and he only silence for moment. Then he clench his fist and put determination face

'You right... Let's do this Ddraig!' Ise said as he taking battle stance and everyone followed

"Done talking? Well then let's-" Kai esuddenly xtend his hand and summon defensive Norse Magic then block the holy wave from Ex-Durandal

"Always act rash..." Kai smirked as Xenovia glare to him "Well? What you all waiting for?"

"Wait! We can attack him head on! Sure we gain advantage in number but if we attack at the same time it will become his advantage instead us!" Ise warned and everyone paused

Kai narrowed his eyebrow. It seem there more than his thought in his brother

"Kiba, Xenovia you two also sword wielder, go attack him from close. Gasper try to freeze his conscious. Rossweisse-san and Akeno-san, when you got opening rain him down with magic. Koneko if Kiba or Xenovia being pushed back you strike if there opening I will help you..." Ise commanded and everyone nod while Kai also nodded inwardly, it was good plan

"Good plan but..." Kai paused before he lift up his left hand "Too basic..."

**Play Naruto Shippuden - Risking it all**

**[Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon!]**

A eastern dragon made from thousand holy swords appear. It size about 8M, because there aren't Yawarakai-Te Shinus power drop drastically but it still can be dangerous. It power maybe around high class devil due to Kai put many light element inside it

"RROOAARRR!" Shinus roared as he swirling above Kai

"Go..." Kai commanded and Shinus charged while shooting white flame to Gremory group

"Scatter!" Ise commanded as everyone jump and dodge the attack

Kai Sharingan see Xenovia and Kiba who rushed to him while Rossweisse and Akeno fighting Shinus.

He rise Deicide and block Xenovia Ex-Durandal with one hand before he parry it and make Xenovia skidded to other direction. While doing this he raise his left leg before slam it to the ground, creating a large crater and make Kiba who charged lose balance

'He strong!' Everyone thought with shock

Suddenly Kai appear in front of Kiba and deliver a strong kick to his chest. Kiba barely able to rise his sword and block the kick, however it proved more stronger than he thought in result Kiba got sended away and crashing to the wall

"Kiba!" Xenovia yelled as she dashed to Kai who rise Deicide and block the Ex-Durandal without much problem

"So this is the new and improved Durandal..." Kai commented as he block Xenovia slash again with one hand and clashing his blade against her "Sure it radiate strong holy power however..." Kai parry Ex-Durandal and direct it to the ground then he quickly grab Xenovia throat "It depend on the wielder..." Kai eyes spinned and Xenovia gasped for breath

Before Kai able to do anything to Xenovia he forced to use Kawarimi and dodge punch from Koneko. He appear few feet then rise Deicide to block Kiba attack. Kiba deliver multitude slash but Kai Sharingan after spar with Fenrir who had Godly speed faster than Kiba able to see Kiba movement

Kai block the attack with one handed Deicide and push Kiba away before he turn and shoot a sword to Gasper direction

Gasper who about to freeze Kai suddenly focused to the sword and freezing it instead Kai. Kai then focus back to Kiba and block a vertical slash before he quickly spin his grip on Deicide, making it into trench knives and he make Kiba sword stab the ground

Kai quickly jump over Kiba and deliver a kick to Xenovia stomach who about to strike from sky. Xenovia coughed blood before crashed away then Kai continue by grab Kiba back collar shirt and threw him to Xenovia direction

Kai then turn and make a defensive magic circle then block numerous magic that Rossweisse and Akeno shoot

Both woman's clicked her tongue but soon have to dodge a strike from Shinus who shoot numerous holy sword from his mouth

Kai then turned and see Koneko dashed to him. The Nekoshu deliver multitude strike but Kai dodge it without having any problem. After a moment the Nekoshu growled in frustration and deliver strong hit but again Kai bend his body and dodge it

Kai enchant chakra to his fist and give punch to Koneko. Koneko who got hit immediately coughed large amount of blood before she blown away and crashing to the wall, creating an earthquake

"Koneko-chan!" Ise yelled "Asia! Heal her!"

"H-Hai!" Asia said as she run to Koneko

"Oh no you don't..." Kai muttered as he about to stop her

**[Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!]**

**[Change Star Sonic!] **

Kai suddenly turn and gone in blue lightning before he appear in front of Ise who dashed to him

"There weakness in moving fast. If you moving so fast and your eyes not accostumed with it, you won't be able to see his counter attack.." Kai remarked "Just like this!"

Kai deliver strong heel kick to Ise chest sending the Sekiryuutei away.

**[Balance Breaker, Glory Drag Trooper!]**

Kai who about to continue attack Ise stopped and see that he surrounded by dragon armored Knight. He stare at the dragon knight before smirked

"So you finally attain your Balance Breaker huh? Interesting..." Kai commented as he rise Deicide

"Charge!" Kiba commanded and the knights charges to Kai

Suddenly Deicide glowing in green light and it cracked before shatter into 6 swords broadsword that glowing green, the sword immediately float and caging Kai with the whole knights. Kai himself explode into blue lightning as he suddenly flashed and grab one sword before deliver long slash, creating a shadow of blue flash behind him

He grab another sword then gone again in blue flash and deliver another slash, destroying another line of Dragon Armored Knight

He do that 18 times in only 3 seconds, and when it done. All the armored dragon knight break into particle before the 6 swords regrouped and back to one sword

Kiba who seeing this can't help but shocked. This almost like de javu... He still remember Sairaorg destroy his army like a paper and now Kai doing the same except he more faster!

Everyone who watched also can't help but shocked seeing the movement. The speed that Kai display is clearly above Kiba level or on par at least!

**Music off**

"What the hell is that sword?!" Xenovia can't help but blurted out in shock. Not just that sword able to hold it ground against Ex-Durandal but it also become shatter like that!

"A sword that I made from fang of Hati.. I sure you all familiar with that name right?" Kai asked as he stare at them with smirk while Shinus retreat back to behind him and the whole Gremory group regrouped

"Hati..." Rossweisse muttered before her eyes widened "As if Hati one of Fenrir children?!" She yelled in shock

"Correct..." Kai answered nonchalantly "This sword is my creation. It better than Yawarakai-Te..." Kai explained

***21 MINUTES TO LAUNCH THE CANNON!***

"Ah... 21 minutes to go..." Kai smirked evilly as he spin Deicide and place it over his shoulder "Times running out guys..." He said

"Damn it! He not even taking us seriously!" Xenovia growled as she grip Ex-Durandal tightly

"We can't fighting like this! He can read our movement with easy!" Kiba said

"We need to attack him from different angle so he can't see all of us..." Rossweisse added her opinion and everyone seem agree with that

"But how? That big dragon of him is on the way..." Ise asked

"I will handle that dragon..." Kiba volunteered "My dragon armored knight will work better against his dragon than him... Ise-kun, you and everyone just focus on Kai..."

"I... I will help Kiba-sempai!" Gasper added "I-I can't freeze Kai-sempai because he too fast! But that dragon is other case!"

"Good idea..." Akeno commented with nod

"But someone have to protect Asia..." Ise said as he remember Kai about to attack Asia when she heal Koneko

"I will do that..." Koneko said "I don't think I can help much against Kai-sempai, it proved when I attack him..."

"Are you done planning your strategy?" Kai asked in bored tone

The entire Gremory group share a look to each other before nodded then charged to Kai

Shinus let out roar before he fly to attack them but Kiba create holy-demonic swords of ice and shoot ice to him. Shinus about to dodge it but suddenly found himself can't move due to Gasper and he got hit

'So Shinus against Gasper and Kiba huh? I got no complaint..' Kai shrugged before he prepare himself when see Rossweisse, Akeno, Xenovia and Ise dashed to him

**Play Naruto - Emergence of Talents**

Rosseweisse create a countless of magic circles then shoot it to Kai. Kai using Shunshin and dodge the rain magic with flawless

Xenovia let out battle cry while wielding Ascalon and Ex-Durandal in both her hands and swing it to Kai

Kai seeing this rise Deicide and block the attack. He push the attack away and change it direction but quickly bend his body to the left and dodge a holy-lightning from Akeno

Kai then ducked under Xenovia slash and deliver spinning kick to her, he then spin his body and grip Deicide with 2 hand

**"Ryuukansen, Kogarashi (Dragon Coiling Flash, Wintry Wind!)"** Kai spinning and send a massive blast of senjutsu energy and hit Ise who about to ambush him from behind. Ise got hit and sended backward but Kai appear in front of him and deliver axe kick

Ise rise his hand and block the attack but soon found that Kai are more stronger than he expect

'Shit! This almost like blocking my Solid Impact Booster! How did his kick this strong?!' Ise thought as he sunk to the ground beneath him

Kai about to continue by give slash attack but he sense someone behind him. Using Ise forearm as footing, he kick it off and jumped just in time to dodge Xenovia slash. He summon dozens of holy swords and launch it down to Xenovia

Xenovia seeing this move Ex-Durandal and Ascalon then block the raining sword without havin problem

Kai who in air suddenly got surrounded by numerous magic circle and he turn to see Rossweisse smirked

'Let see how you handle this Kai!' Rossweisse thought as she shoot fullburst magic

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! KABAAAM!

'Did she get him?' Ise asked in his mind 'Did... Did Kai...' He feel chill into his spine when imagine Kai dead

"Ise-sempai, Xenovia-sempai! Behind you!" Koneko who observed using senjutsu warned

Both attackers turn and see Kai who extended his left hand and on tip of his palm is giant yellow circle light

**"Gaki Rekkou! (Raging Light Fang)"** Kai muttered. The yellow circle light glowing then it firing a mutliple blasts of yellow sharp spear in a cage-like formation to Ise and Xenovia

'Shit!' Both of them thought, they can even sense the dense amount of that spear of light!

Ise seeing this summon out his Touki then focus it on his right arm

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!] **

**[Transfer!]**

**"Reiryuu no Ken! (Spirit Dragon Fist!)"** Ise shoot a orange dragon head shaped Touki mixed with dragon aura. It not as strong when it hit Sairaorg since he was in hurry but it enough to repel the coming spears of light

The orange dragon head eat the light attack with ease and Kai eyes widened when sense the large amount of energy inside the attack

He flare his Susanoo to alive and it summon 4 swords on it 4 arms then make double 'x' shaped cross with his swords

The dragon hit the Susanoo and it fight for dominance, however Kai Susanoo proved more tough as he move Susanoo and the dragon head tear apart by the 4 swords

"Hn." Kai smirked when see Xenovia and Ise expression

Xenovia growled before she dashed and Ise follow her from behind. Ise who still in Welsh Sonic Boost Knight dashed more fast

**[Welsh Dragonic Rook!] **

**[Change Solid Impact!]**

His armor got thickened and he give a punch to Kai who block it using Deicide with ease. Kai push Ise punch before deliver kick but Ise bend his body to the left and dodge it. He then extend his hand, intending to give Kai hit with his forearm but Kai pull back his head make he almost fall

However Kai quickly grab Ise extended arm then he use it as swing. He swinged to Ise right side and hit Ise helmet with pommel of Deicide make the Sekiryuutei stumble a bit then cocked back his arm

**"Rasengan!"** Kai thrust the spinning orb to Ise. It maybe not strong enough to put major damage but the force is enough to blast Ise Triania Rook form away.

Kai didn't have chance to rest as he rise Deicide and block slash from Ex-Durandal then he bend back his body and dodge slash to his stomach from Ascalon. Xenovia then continue by giving multiple quick slash but Kai manage to block it all

Xenovia seeing this focused large amount of holy energy to Ex-Durandal then swing it strongly to Kai. Kai realize this one is stronger than usual use Deicide to block while he jump back in order to decrease the repulsive force from it

BOOOM!

An explosion appear from the holy attack, for moment there large dust that covered Kai form. But then Deicide appear and with single swing the dust repelled, reveal Kai who seem unscathed thanks to his armor

"Not bad..." Kai commented before he suddenly sense something above him. He lift up his face and see there black thick cloud

"Lightning!" Akeno summoned a large amount of holy lightning to him. Kai rise Deicide and block the lightning but found it was harder than he thought

"Now!" Rossweisse send full burst magic to Kai and Kai groaned before he summon Susanoo and start to defense himself

"We not done!" Xenovia yelled as she send a large of wave holy energy using Ascalon and Ex-Durandal, pushing Kau further

Kai growl and then mentally summon Shinus who battle against Kiba and Gasper. Shinus roared and charges to Kai then circling him in protective manner

"I will help!" Kiba shoot holy-demonic lightning through his sword "Ise-kun! You are the finisher!" Kiba yelled

"Right!" Ise responded

**[Welsh Blaster Bishop!]**

**[Change Fang Blast!]**

Ise armour went back to the original thickness. Then it created a backpack on his back and cannons on his shoulders

BUUUUUUUN…

The cannon started to charge aura while making a silent sound. He aim it to Kai who use Susanoo and Shinus to cover himself from the combination attack

"Dragon Blasteeeeeeeeeeer!" Ise roared

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNG!

Kai seeing the crimson cannon get near then increase chakra to his Susanoo make it fully formed and prepare to defense himself

BOOOOOOMMMMM!

An explosion erupted and shook the whole building. It also very bright that everyone have to cover their eyes from it

**Music off**

"Did we got him?" Kiba panted

"Well.. I doubt even Sairaorg-san Touki will able to block that all. It going to destroy Ultimate-class monster immediately if it hit..." Rossweisse commented

The whole Gremory group stare at the smoke that created from attack. Ise heart beat faster for some reason. Did he did it? Did he just kill his brother? Sure he attack while went to kill but... He hope he not kill Kai..

Suddenly clapping hand sounds can be heared from the smoke. When it clear, there Kai standing with smirk

Half upper part of his armor destroyed, his helmet also broke, revealing his face. Blood dripped from his mouth and foreheads, Deicide stabbed to the ground on his right and Shinus are nowhere to see

"Impressive..." Kai commented "To be able draw blood from me... You all improved..." Kai praised

"You seem pretty arrogant despite your situation.." Xenovia scoffed

"Don't think you had win Xenovia. I'm not even go to serious, this battle far from over..." Kai replied calmy

"He's right..." Ise said grimly gaining everyone attention "He still not use his Senjutsu Mode..."

Everyone when hearing that put grim face. They almost forget about that

"I never expect it was you who pointed.." Kai smirked "But he true... The battle just began..." A red line slowly appear below his eyes and above his eyelid, his armor also regenerated and cover his whole body again. Then from his helmet, his eyes glowing in crimson, indicating he entering Senjutsu Mode

**Play Naruto Shippuden - Kakuzu Theme**

Black lightning explode from Kai body, grabbing Deicide. He suddenly gone in black flash.

Everyone eyes widened when seeing this.

'Fast!' All of them thought at unison

Suddenly a hand grab Gasper throat and then drag him away before slam him to the corner of wall

"Gaha!" Gasper coughed blood when his back hit the wall and his body lifted from the ground

"Your Sacred Gear are bothersome.. So I have to put you down first.." Kai said in monotone as he tightened his grip make Gasped gasped for air

"Gasper!" Ise yelled in worry

Rossweisse and Akeno summon magic attack along with holy lightning to Kai but Kai merely turn and extend his hand. Suddenly a giant Susanoo hand appear and block the attack with ease

Xenovia, Ise and Kiba seeing this immediately dashed to help Gasper but 3 clones of Kai appear from the ground and they formed hand seals together

**"""Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release : Great Fireball Technique!)"""** The three clones spew 3 giant flame ball around 5M to Gremory group

Xenovia, Ise and Kiba clicked their tongue before jump back and dodging the flame. Rossweisse and Akeno immediately summon water using magic and repelled the flame ball

"AAGHHHH!"

They turn and see Gasper screamed as he got struck by Kai black lightning and slowly fall into unconscious as Kai drop him to the ground

"Gasper!" Everyone screamed in worry

"Shit!" Ise cursed as he change his armor to Welsh Sonic Boost Knight and dashed, followed by Kiba and Xenovia

Kai merely turn to them with remain demeanor while surrounded by black lightning. His leg twitched before he blur away

He appear in front of Ise with raised Deicide to cut him into two. Ise seeing this quickly sidestepped but Kai hand grab his throat then knee him in stomach, using flat side of Deicide he slam Ise away before he blur in black flash and appear above Ise then give flying kick to his stomach

Ise due to in Welsh Sonic Boost Knight, his defense not as strong as usual in result he coughed a lot amount of blood while got his body buried deep into ground and he lose his conscious

Kiba and Xenovia seeing this skidded and rotate their body then dashed to Kai. Kai turn and charges to them with Deicide then clashed blade against Kiba, Kiba suddenly found himself being pushed back from Kai monstrous strength. Kai glare to Kiba then deliver kick to his stomach the moment he stunned from eye contact

Kai then rotate his body and block Xenovia attack using Ex-Durandal and Ascalon at the same time using 1 hands with ease

'Impossible! I put large amount of strength in this attack! Just how much power up he gain when enter this mode?!' Xenovia thought with shocked face as she stare at Kai crimson eyes

Kai deliver punch to Xenovia stomach make her vomit saliva mixed blood before he continue by kick to her chin. Kai jump and deliver multiple kick before he twist his body to above Xenovia with glowing green Deicide then send large amount of Senjutsu blast to her

BOOM!

Her body crashed to the ground and unmoved while Kai landed on her right side

"3 down... 5 to go..." Kai said with stoic voice as he glare to the Gremory group who flinch when see the glowing crimson eyes

**Music off**

Kiba, Akeno and Rossweisse regrouped not far from Koneko and Asia who on other side of hall with grim expression on their face

"This is bad..." Kiba muttered

"He take down us with ease... It seem what Azazel said is true, he too much for us..." Akeno responded with grim face

"I knew he strong but to think he reach this level... I think he far stronger than Sairaorg Bael in Regulus mode... Is he really a human?" Rossweisse murmured with disbelief

"Regardless we need to beat him! It seem Ise-kun lost consciousness for moment. Akeno-san please bring him to Asia and Koneko..." Kiba said and both woman nodded

Kiba dashed to Kai with high speed but Kai eyes see his movement and he block Kiba attack with single hand

"It useless. I already beat Hyoudou Issei, the strongest on your group. Why don't you just give up?" Kai asked in monotone as he block Kiba slash

"Ise-kun just pass out for moment. He will awake soon!" Kiba retorted as he deliver slash to Kai who block it

"How... Stubborn..." Kai said as he parry Kiba and deliver strong slash, pushing the knight back then use Shunshin to dodge magic attack from Rossweisse and Akeno

"I think it time to end this..." Kai said as he reappear from Shunshin then move Deicide and about to dash to them

STAB!

Kai eyes widened, he look below and see sword out from middle of his chest. He coughed some blood and tilted his head to see Xenovia who appear from the ground, panting with demonic sword on her hand

"W-Wha?" Kai asked in shock before turn to see the other Xenovia who laying in ground turned to Excalibur Mimic

"You let your guard down..." Xenovia panted "When you about to give last strike I manage to get teleported by Rossweisse-sensei to the ground and then use Excalibur Mimic to fake myself..."

"She did it!" Rossweisse shouted in glee

"Xenovia..." Kiba smiled. He the one who give that sword to Xenovia, just in case if she need it before the battle

"It seem the table is turned..." Akeno smirked slyly

"You lose Kai..." Xenovia said "Now release Buchou and those children!"

"Gugh!" Kai coughed blood while glare to Xenovia "Don't be... Ridiculous! I'm... A God! This..." Kai grab the sword and try to break it but Xenovia push it further making he winced in pain "Damn... It..."

"You are dellusional... And here I think your eyes will be able to see Excalibur Mimic. It seem it not great as you say..." Xenovia scoffed

**Play Bleach - Treachery**

Rias who watching the scene since beginning only can stare with disbelief and shock on her face. Her lips tremble and her eyes open wide

"Just..." She gritted her teeth "JUST WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?!" She screamed to her peerage, alerting them

Suddenly Kai who been stabbed explode into black butterflies and reveal Asia who had shock face

Everyone froze when seeing this. Their blood become cold and shock clearly on their face

"Wha?" Kiba muttered in shock

"H-How?" Akeno also in same shock

Xenovia who see it from close only can stare with horror. Her best friend... She stab her!

"A-Asia..." She muttered in fear

'What? Asia-sempai? But how? She was...' Koneko blood suddenly become cold and she slowly turn to see Kai who staring back at her, his helmet opened reveal his stoic face 'Illusion?! How... How I did not notice it?!

Rossweisse who watching with wide eyes suddenly realize something and turn to Koneko

BANG!

She just in time to see Koneko got punched in stomach. Koneko coughed massive amount of blood, the combined strength of Senjutsu and Kai upgraded body surpass even Solid Impact Booster. It power almost on par with Sairaorg who wearing Regulus

"H-How?" She stammered

"You who just learn Senjutsu and only watch my illusion few times won't notice it until it too late..." Kai answered in monotone before he grab Koneko head and throw her away

"When?!" Rossweisse asked with shaking tone

"When?" Kai repeated "That quite interesting question..." He said "You know that the moment you look to my eyes, you already entering my illusion right?"

"That not what I'm asking!" Rossweisse barked "I'm asking you when you cast illusion on us?!"

Kai seeing this narrowed his eyes

"Then let me ask you this..." Kai replied calmly "How many time you had see me in eyes and think I'm not putting you in illusion?" He asked back making everyone froze "The only one who immune to my illusion is Hyoudou Issei because Ddraig inside him..."

Xenovia who stare at Asia quickly remove her blade and rest her to the ground

"Xenovia..." Asia called her weakly, earning her attention "Why?" She finished with weaker tone before close her eyes

Xenovia who hearing that, her eyes widened, horror on her face, her lips tremble and fear clearly also on her eyes

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**!**!**" She screamed with tears on her eyes as she turn and glare to Kai

"Wait! Xenovia!" Kiba barked seeing Xenovia lose her cool and running while grab Ex-Durandal and Ascalon. He dashed intent to stop her

"Tsk!" Akeno clicked her tongue as she followed Kiba

"Damn it!" Rossweisse cursed and soon also following them

"YOU!" Xenovia screamed while she charged "Y**OU BASTARD**!**!**!**!**" She roared

"You're full of opening..." Kai murmured as he suddenly gone and appear in front of Xenovia with black sparkled Rasengan on his hand **"Raiton : Kuroi Boruto Rasengan (Lightning Release : Black Bolt Rasengan)**." He thrust the orb to Xenovia stomach

Xenovia coughed massive amount of blood before she engulfed in black lightning sphere and blown away

Kai turn to see Kiba dashed to him and didn't bother to move. When Kiba near suddenly Kai gone in blur of speed and appear behind Kiba

**"****Ryuukansen**** (Dragon Coiling Flash)"** Kai muttered before deliver deep slash to Kiba back. Blood spurt out from it as Kiba slowly fall to the ground

Black lightning appear on Kai right hand before he raise it then block holy lightning from Akeno using it

"Drop ink on the finest snow-white paper and it will inevitably absorb into black." Kai said as he block the attack using **Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)** "Its purity demands it..." Kai extend his chakra and slowly the holy lightning turned into black and it soared to Akeno who connected with it "Black does not absorb black or other color instead, it ate everything!" He finished and the black lightning struck Akeno

Akeno screamed as Senjutsu Lightning that enhanced by Shinju chakra hit her. Her eyes slowly rolled to the back and she also fall unconscious

Rossweisse who preparing fullburst about to shoot Kai but suddenly Kai gone from her sight then reappear via butterfly shunshin in front of her with glowing fist. With quick, Kai punch Rossweisse in stomach making her eyes widened in pain, destroyed her armor and sending her away to the wall where she buried deep inside it

Rias who watching only can stare at horror. She turn to see Ise who still in ground unconscious. Kiba who not moving in ground with deep cut on his back, Akeno who seem burned due to lightning attack not to mention there must be Senjutsu poison inside her from the lightning, Rossweisse who slowly fall to the ground and also unconscious, Xenovia, Asia and Gasper

Everyone down...

"No... Way..." She muttered in disbelief

Kai who standing in middle of battlefield, turn his attention to surround him and place Deicide over his shoulder

"Is this? The limit of Gremory group?"

***12 MINUTES TO LAUNCH THE CANNON!***

**Music off**

* * *

**Done! Wahahaha! The battle is done!**

**Wooohoh! We have Sona who curious about Azazel and everyone. Will she do something or she only silence?**

**And Kai also beat Serafall! Whack! How could it be?! She are Maou!**

**And what this?! Th most shocking news! The whole Gremory peerage down! Ow man! That suck! How could it be?! Kai beat them all! Waaah! What will happen next?!**

**Did Kai will life and his plan failed?! Waaaaw! So many mystery! Uhh! If you want to know the continue keep reading!**

**I hope you all satisfied with Kai battle against Gremory group.**

**Next chapter! Will be the end of Kai arc! What going happen?! See you in next one!**

**Please favorite, follow, read and review!**

**Ja Ne!**


	45. The Tale of Hyoudou Kai Final Showdown!

**I get some PM that asked me what Kai strength level at least, so I will answer it**

**Kai(Wield Deicide(or Frostmourne), Light Creator*The one that create light* + Demonic Bracelet*The one that create demonic energy* + Gigantis Scale Mail) without Senjutsu Mode and Yawarakai-Te : On par with Vali on Balance Breaker state**

**Kai(Wield Deicide or Frostmourne + Light Creator and Demonic Bracelet + Gigantis Scale Mail) + Senjutsu Mode - Yawarakai-Te : Raw power is on par with Crimson Cardinal Queen**

**Kai Senjutsu Mode + Yawarakai-Te + Susanoo + Shinus + Frostmourne or Deicide : Solid God level power but only can maintain this mode for 10 minutes and there drawback during the battle if he got solid hit this mode can cancelled just like when he fight Grendel, leaving him vulnerable**

**And for other question that protest about Ophis feeling to Kai**

**You all should knew, Ophis are being that created from Nothingness. She often being alone and even in cannon she are loner, the one who speak to her in Khaos Brigade is Vali but not very often**

**That's why when Kai enter her world she become close to him. It also caused by Kai Primordial God chakra that make her feel comfortable around her**

* * *

**Chapter 44. ****The Tale of Hyoudou Kai. ****Showdown! Brother vs Brother! **

* * *

Before battle (Kai POV)

You know, I've heard that things can be categorized into two different places, black, and white, Light and Dark, good and evil, right and wrong... But who decides whats really good and whats really evil? Certainly not an ordinary mortal being like us...

What the difference between Good... And Evil?

Some people said Good, mean you go to help people.. But does that mean if we help people to steal is good thing?

Some people said Evil, mean you go to kill someone or beating them.. But doest that mean if we kill rapist and murderer to stop them is bad thing?

Good, Evil... Really... Whats the difference? Is it right to hurt others for the greater good? Is it wrong to help another by stealing from those better off? Or, just maybe, have we all fallen off the true topic, is it Good and Evil anymore? Is it good to betray another, just because their doing the thing they feel is right? No... It's not... But still we think it is...

...

Then what is the real meaning of good and evil?

They say it's easy to see the line between Good and Evil... They say it should be perfectly clear... The problem isn't in the line, it's in the person looking at it. How do two people perceive Good and Evil... In the same way? No... They see what they believe... As such, there is no Good, nor Evil in the world... Only an endless shade of gray...

"Hey! Champ. Its time to go..."

"I'm coming!" I yelled when hear familiar voice call me, damn that perverted man

The "Line" between what is Good and Evil has not just been blurred, it's expanded. The once simple border has been obscured so much that it has created an almost endless shade of Gray between the two. While one person may believe he is doing the right thing, others won't, but then again others also will...

...

So I ask you again...

What the difference between Good and Evil?

...

There no difference... It just perception of people...

As for me... I know what I did is Evil... Yes I knew... But I also can't say it completely Evil... There Good in what I do...

But... Good and Evil... It doesn't matter... As long I can protect my comrades... My friend and family... And brother... I will walk in path of Evil and Good at the same time

This is my tale...

From a boy who life in closed world without supernatural... To the world that filled with bunch of Monster...

And from a man who died as nothing... Into someone who died as something...

Sometime I wish, what happen to me now isn't happen but... Who I am to talk? I'm the first one who ask to got different life and now I got it...

I think I don't deserve to complaint... For me, all I need to do now is just move forward. Even if it mean I walk in path of carnage...

As long that carnage lead me to brighten my brother part... I will gladly walk in path of hell itself...

My name Hyoudou Kai, formerly known as Leonard Ang. I'm entity who belong to other world but trapped in this world because some criminal from another world try to cheat the death by merging his soul with me...

I life as warrior, brother, son, family, friend, lover, comrades, criminal and traitor...

And this is the end of my tale...

* * *

Before battle of Gremory and Kai, at Survivor

The atmosphere in Survivor with Outlaws always lively. The status of them being terrorist or criminal never bother to make them into brooding group

The ship always filled with sound of battle, yell of angry, bickering of people, sword that clashed against other sword in spar, and laugh of everyone

But now, no more...

There no laugh... No yell of angry... No bickering... No sound of blades... And there no laugh...

Only silence...

We found Bikou and Arthur who on living room, sit while watching TV

Ever since Kai leave both of them change. Bikou maybe still annoying and noisy as always but sometime he become quite... Very quite... He even ignoring Vali order sometime and dazed off

Arthur meanwhile is still calm as always.. But there time he become cold to everyone though after that he apologize to them

"You think Gremory group stand a chance against Kai?" Bikou open the conversation

"Hn!" Arthur snorted "I admit Gremory group are strong. But they nowhere near ready to fight against Kai... To compare the current Gremory group with exception of Hyoudou Issei is like compare a nameless Knight against Dragon King..." Arthur chuckled

"Hahaha!" Bikou laughed before he scratch his head "But doesn't that bit harsh? I mean maybe that Kiba guy can give him a challenge?"

"I doubt tha holy-demonic wielder will give Kai challenge much..."

Bikou and Arthur turn to see their leader, Vali

Ever since Kai leave Vali become more cold. He maybe still calm and give order as usual but the tone he use is colder than usual and he often to be see dazed off alone

"There reason why Ophis pick Kai as her body guard and I announce Kai as my right hand and most trusted man..." Vali said with calm face "All of Kai abilities are quite different from everyone else's. Beware of his Sharingan? A useless precaution. Beware of his other abilities? Again, a useless precaution. Whether it's the sky falling, the earth splitting; even if you combined all your wits to take precautions for every misfortune, Kai abilities are above all of that because he _always_ have something that everyone won't able to predict.. Not even God will able to hide his shock..." Vali mouthed his opinion

Bikou and Arthur nodded in agreement when hearing this. Kai are strong, he not just strong in power but also his aura and mental. Having Kai at your side will struck hesitation to your enemy outside Khaos Brigade either inside one

Kai possess unique aura, whenever he want to relax, everyone around him also going to relax and able to talk with ease but if he put serious face...

Let just say even Vali can be intimidated...

"Dinner ready..." Le Fay voice echoed, alerting the 3 man in Outlaws

Ever since Kai leave from Outlaws few days ago Le Fay become silence... Her smiley face and the big grin on her face is gone... She only out from her room when she have to cook, talk with Fenrir, feed Saphiron or do laundry... She sometime only spend time on her library...

For Le Fay, Kai are amazing person. A man who carry giant on his shoulder and yet, he still able to smile and keep his sanity. It was _very_ not easy to leave people you love and hold yourself when they see you with hate on their eyes

"What for dinner tonight?" Bikou asked

"A fried rice and curry..." Le Fay answered

Not long, Kuroka appear and entering the dining room to join them

For Kuroka, Kai are like little brother to her. Both of them do what necessary to ensure their precious person save. Except, Kai burden are more heavy than her. She actually knew the day will come when Kai will be dead, but the question is when? And who going to kill him?

Now she knew, she can't help but saddened by it. To be killed by his own brother and family... She silently cry for him when no one see in her own room and she really miss the brown haired swordman presence

They then began to eat in silence. No one talk or bickering like always, usually this is the part where Bikou and Kuroka start to argue over food but since Kai gone they never did that again

"How Ophis condition?" Vali asked to Le Fay as he gulp his food

"Ophis-sama... She... Very quite... She even become more colder than the first time we meet..." Le Fay answered with sad tone

"Does she still in Kai room?"

"Ophis-sama still in Kai room..." Le Fay answered again "She still staring at the necklace that Kai give to her..."

Vali let out sigh when hearing this while rub his temple, that was another problem

To said Ophis devastated is understanding. Among of Outlaws members, Ophis are the most person that close to Kai second only by Vali.

Kai the one who teach Ophis knowledge about the world. How to use food, a good manner, and everything that she doesn't know.

While at first Ophis merely think Kai are annoyed man since he always butt in to her problem but in time she found Kai presence is enjoyable. He always support her in meeting, whenever there someone who act like a boss, Kai not hesitate to put them in their place, he even kill many people who disrespect Ophis in meeting

Kai presence who always close to her make her somehow comfortable. Not to mention Kai chakra. Unlike her power, Kai chakra and power are older, way older than herself. His power is come from the basic of Gods, from Shinju power, should be born other entity that give birth to another entity. Just like Ophis, she was a being that born from large part of Primordial God in her world along with Great Red

Oh don't be surprise, Ophis are strong. She actually can kill Great Red but their battle will cost the destruction of the world and her own life

God of Bible, Great Red and Ophis. The three of them actually being that the strongest in the world. However it was matter of fact that where light born, darkness will also born and in DxD world case, that darkness was Trihexa

Unlike Great Red and Ophis who not care to outside world, God of Bible is care to it. So when Trihexa come he use all his might in order to seal the beast since he not strong enough to destroy it, then he died in Great War due to exhausted for sealing the beast

Kai aura who have the same nature with the Original Being in her world is bring calmness and comfort to Ophis. It remind her of home.. His warm aura... It give her feeling that somehow she have parent in this world..

That's why Ophis soon find Kai presence is comfortable.. And in time, that feeling grow stronger into what people called Love...

But now gone... The aura that always company her is gone... He leave her alone except by some necklace...

Ophis for the first time in her life wish that she never alone...

Vali staring at his comrade with stoic face. Ever since Kai leave his comrade their group become more gloomy... He can feel the atmosphere is... Awkward... And also the depressing one

He start to think since when everything gone to like this... Perhaps asking Kai to join them at first time is wrong decision? No... Kai are strong person and very dangerous to become enemy... If Cao Cao get his hand on Kai then maybe Cao Cao will able to summon Great Red in Kyoto, he also will succeed in other plan that he have...

Picking Kai to his group isn't wrong decision... It was the right one...

But he can't deny it also the wrong one...

Vali knew that there time when Kai must leave.. His reason to join is actually to become martyr... And in the end he will dead, it was very clear... His group being hunted more often because Kai presence... Kai are top criminal that being believed in public as the original founder of Khaos Brigade

People in public believe that Kai is manipulating Ophis to create Khaos Brigade because the latter aren't strong enough to create big organization like Khaos Brigade...

Few people in the world, looking to the Kai as the main threat instead Ophis...

But not just that... The most think he believe that picking Kai is wrong is because of this situation...

Vali never predict that the Outlaws will be close to Kai... So close in fact like a family... Even he also find it surprise for him to be fond by the brown haired swordman presence...

For Vali, Kai are like brother... He are his right hand and most trusted man, even he knew Kai are spy to Azazel but Kai never reveal their secret to him. Kai also proud warrior that honest with his skill and helping him so much

"We will go..." Vali said suddenly gaining everyone attention

"Go? To where?" Bikou asked

"Taking that idiot back with us..." Vali answered, surprising everyone

"Kai won't like that, you know..." Arthur commented but Vali shrugged

"Does that man often like what we do?" Vali deadpanned and Arthur blinked

Well... Kai often complaint when they do some terrorism...

"Point taken..." Arthur chuckled

"We really going to take Kai back?!" Le Fay asked with hope in her face and Vali nodded

"Arthur, me and Bikou will go. You two stay here..." Vali commanded

"What?! Hell no!" Kuroka yelled "Last time you three hide his secret, the result becoming this! I'm going! No matter what!" She insisted and Le Fay nodded

"Fine. Kuroka, me and Arthur.. Bikou and Le Fay stay here.." Vali said

"No!" Le Fay shouted "I'm coming too!"

"Le Fay..." Vali said seriously "There chance when we arrive Kai already dead... Its better if you not see it and company Ophis... Don't tell her about our go, if she knew. I'm sure Ophis will interfere and if she arrive to see Kai dead..."

Vali didn't bother to finish and let it sink to Le Fay head and the girl also knew what her leader mean. If that happen, there won't be any survivor in that place...

"Fine..." Le Fay said begrudgingly and Vali nodded

"Arthur, Kuroka. We leaving... I knew where Kai location but to entering his place will be difficult.." Vali told them and they nodded

Vali won't let his comrades die!

* * *

Present (Third Person POV)

'Ughh... My head...'

Ise groaned as he slowly stand and blinked. What happen? Did he just... Suddenly memory of fighting Kai appear and he quickly stand

Shock clearly on his face when he notice surround him. He see Gasper who had burned wound in ground, Kiba who laying in pool of his own blood, Xenovia who had worse burned wound than Gasper and not move, Asia also laying in pool of her own blood, Koneko who not moving, Akeno who in same condition like Gasper, and Rossweisse who also in ground not moving

"W-What happen..." Ise muttered in shock

"It seem you awake, true what Kiba said..."

Ise turn and see Kai who typing on computer

"Kai... You... Did you..." Ise spoke in shock

"They are alive..." Kai said much to Ise relief "Do not think I let them alive because I pity them. I merely let them alive so they can see my weapon launched.." Kai finished with cold

"Wha?"

"You all had trespassing my area and try to cancel the ritual. Area of God and the ritual for God, so as punishment you all will see your leader killed in front of you..." Kai said coldly "You all will see the fall of Agraes city..."

Ise whole body shaking violently.. He bit his lip and mixture of sad, shock and disbelief clearly on his face

"Why...? What's wrong with you?! Why you doing this?" Ise asked in disbelief and sadness

Kai stare at his brother still with stoic face before he sighed

"Why you care to me so much anyway?" Kai asked

"Because you my brother!" Ise barked

"Didn't I already said that the Hyoudou Kai you knew never exist... We maybe brother but only in blood..." Kai replied "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts… their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?" Kai said in stoic tone as his Sharingan spin "Just like you who believe me as kind and caring little brother.." He finished

Ise visibly flinched when Kai hearing that as the memory of Kai and him spending time together reappear in his mind

**_"Hahaha yeah. Is been a while we train together. How about tomorrow after school?" Ise asked Kai who about to leave with smile. Kai hearing this blinked_**

**_"Promise?" Kai asked with little hopeful tone_**

**_"Promise!" Ise grinned and Kai smiled_**

**_"It will be fun" He replied_**

He also recall the memory when he talk to Azazel about Kai eyes

**Flashback**

"Such thing is possible..." Azazel said grimly "Hyoudou Kai Sharingan, are mysterious Sacred Gear that unknown to everyone even by God of Bible himself. There chance the being inside Sharingan manipulated Kai to do something like what he done now..."

"But that mean Kai still in there right?! He just being manipulated!" Ise asked in hopeful tone

"Tell me Ise..." Azazel eyes is sharp "Kai said he active his eyes when he kid right?" Ise nodded at that "Then there chance this Uchiha Madara being already whispering to Kai head since he still kid, which mean..." Azazel close his eyes and sigh "Your brother already lost..."

"No..." Ise muttered in shock

"Its not play thing Ise. Sacred Gear is not a play thing especially the Longinus one, just like you..." Azazel then pointed to Ise left hand "Just how many possessor that become crazy because your Boosted Gear power?" He asked sternly "The same could be said to Kai..."

"But he different!" Ise barked

"Because he DIFFERENT he got in this situation!" Azazel barked back "Don't you see it?! His eyes that change him! Sona also said that his eyes showing Kai the view of war! We don't know how much the limit of his eyes power! Uchiha Madara clearly are top 10 strongest being, he even thrashing Loki like an infant! He could be stronger than 2 Heavenly Dragon!"

Ise open his mouth to retort but slowly close it when he found no sound come from it

Azazel stare at Ise with bitter face before sighed

"I won't command you to kill him. Maybe you can capture him then we can remove his eyes, but know that when the time you two fight it won't be your brother that you face. It was puppet of Uchiha Madara... And if the situation demand it, kill him not because revenge to Madara but kill him to set him free..."

**Flashback end**

***9 MINUTES TO LAUNCH THE CANNON***

"You only had 9 minutes leave. What will you do now Hyoudou Issei?" Kai asked in stoic tone and Ise clench his fist while turn to see Asia fallen form

"Did you the one who stab Asia?" Ise asked as he notice there wound on middle of her chest

"Technically no, Xenovia the who did it under my illusion I make her attack Asia..." Kai answered nonchalantly and Ise grit his teeth in anger

"She love you..." Ise growled "She trust you! She still believe you can be saved! The day where we will be together again! How could you do that to her and feel nothing?! Have you fallen that low, Kai?!" Ise roared

Kai merely stare at Asia fallen form before turn back to Ise

"Trusting in someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do. We have no use for it, all living creatures place their faith in someone more powerful than them and they cannot survive unless they blindly follow that person. The recipient of that faith then seeks out someone in an even higher position in order to escape from the pressure. That person then seeks out someone even more powerful that he must put his faith in. That is how kings are made, and how gods are born... I don't care if she trust me or what since I never trust anybody. Why? Because I the one who being trusted. I'm a God! I don't need, anyone!" Kai answered with insane smirk and his Sharingan spin wildly

Ise who hearing this had wide eyes and shock clearly on his face.

'He... He no longer my brother...' Ise thought as he stare at Kai who smirk insanely to him. The brother he knew won't be like this! He can see the visage of smiling Kai behind him. The innocent Kai who always play and laugh with him

"You are no longer the Hyoudou Kai I know..." Ise said in grim tone with anger in face

"'No longer the Hyoudou Kai you know,' hm...? I'm afraid you've been deluded, Hyoudou Issei...The 'Hyoudou Kai' you knew never existed to begin with..." Kai replied in cold tone and Ise grunted before he taking stance

'Let's do this! Lent me your help! Sempais! Ddraig!' Ise called in his mind

**[Yes! Let's show this guy the future in oppai!]** One of Sempai spoke

**[I won't agree with them but I will lent you all the help that I can...]** Ddraig said

**[I, who is about to awaken...] **

**[Am the Red Dragon Emperor who has discarded the principles of domination.] **

**[I shall walk the road of righteousness by having infinite hopes and dreams.]**

**[I shall become the King of Crimson Dragon.]**

**""""""And I promise you all! I shall show you the future which shines in true crimson light!""""""**

A crimson aura appear and explode from Ise body, his armor glowing in crimson light and it completely engulf him. When the light died, Ise appear in his crimson armor

Kai who seeing this smirked before his helmet covering his face again and his eyes glowing crimson as he enter Senjutsu Mode

"That's it! Fight! Show me the your power!" Kai laughed "And I will crush it! I will show you the power of God!" Kai said as his Sharingan spinning and morphed into EMS "In the world that I will create, peace will come! Humanity will traumatized to war and they will hate the war! Peace will come! And what best honor other than to open it with blood of Sekiryuutei?!" He laughed insanely and Ise growled

"Your insanity stop here!" Ise roared before he dashed to Kai in crimson flash

"Bring it!" Kai roared back as his body explode in black lightning then dashed to Ise

**Play Naruto Shippuden - Arabesque Chaos**

**[Solid Impact Booster!]**

**"Senpou : Oodama Rasengan! (Sage Art : Big Ball Rasengan!)"**

BOOOM!

When their attacks met there was a big explosion and a lot of dusk. Ise flew out one end and Kai out of the other, they both landed on their feet. Ise charged at Kai and punched at his face with unbelievable speed

Kai seeing this quickly sidestepped while caught his hand then move Deicide to cut Ise. Ise jumped and dodge the slash while move his leg and deliver kick to Kai face. Kai rise his elbow then block the coming kick. However Ise rise his other hand and crimson sphere appear on it, ready to shoot Kai in face

Kai seeing this remove Ise hand quickly and gone in black flash, dodging Ise Dragon Shot. Ise flipped in air before he skid in ground and extend his hand that had crimson sphere on it

[**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"**Dragon Shot!**" Ise shoot a giant cannon to Kai, but then he move his hand and the cannon separated into multiple attack that surround Kai

'Not bad... To be able bend attack like this...' Kai thought before he rise Deicide then start to blocking the shoot and slash few of them

Ise seeing Kai busy blocking quickly use this moment to charge to him intent to tackle him. However when he got close a giant hand appear and swat him away. He flying and flipped before skid to the ground and glare to Kai who had Susanoo giant hand on his side

Kai extend his hand and giant magic circle appear and a large magic cannon shooted to Ise. Ise seeing this call out his wing and dodge the attack however Kai appear in front of him in black flash. He deliver multiple slash to Ise but the Sekiryuutei able to dodge it. However he can't dodge it completely as Deicide manage to deliver few slash to his armor

'Fast.. He able to dodge it.. But...' Kai Sharingan spin wildly before his attack become more aggressive and this time Ise got slashed more often despite his best effort to dodge it. Eventually Ise manage grab Deicide with two hands but Kai deliver kick to his stomach make Ise stumble a bit then Kai continue by cocking back his arm and his fist glowing in blue aura then he extend it, hitting Ise in face and sending Ise away then bouncing in ground

'Gugh! Shit! It almost like Sairaorg-san in lion armor strength! No! It maybe one level above it! I almost lose consciousness! This is bad, I can't let him hit me directly in head!' Ise thought as he stand and glare to Kai

'In this mode he have Welsh Sonic Boost Knight speed, defense of Welsh Dragonic Rook and magic attack of Welsh Blaster Bishop... Impressive, it really deserve to be called Queen... Not bad. At this mode even Vali will be have problem fighting him...' Kai thought as he extend his hand and giant magic cannon to Ise

Ise seeing this summon his wing and dodge the cannon but Kai hand follow him and also the cannon. Kai bend his arm and the magic cannon become separated into multiple attack just like Ise before

Ise groaned seeing this. There no time to dodge! He rotated in air and charges to Kai. He maybe can't take the big one but if it become little like this, he can handle it. He charges with fast speed while ignoring most attack that hit him or punch the attack away

When he near Kai he about to attack but suddenly he see another Kai behind him with rising Deicide above using 2 hands

**"Daishinkan! (Great Dragon Shock!)"** Kai deliver an arc shaped yellow wave to Ise and his own clone

Ise seeing this cross his arm in 'x' shape and guard himself from the wave, however the wave proved too strong as it push Ise away and sending him to hit the wall in corner of room

Ise groaned and stand from the dusk, he notice his forearm is bleeding and clearly Kai attack will cut him in two if he only use normal Balance Breaker. Ise rise his head and quickly use his wing to fly away, barely able to dodge another wave of slash

But Kai suddenly appear in front of him and give axe slash, however Ise extend his hand and manage to swat away part of Deicide flat side and change the attack direction before he rise other hand to punch Kai, but Kai bend back his body and give somersault kick to Ise chin before deliver stomp to his face using other leg and make distance between himself and Ise

Kai flipped in air before skid in ground while rise Deicide that sparked in black lightning, he bend his body and deliver cross shaped wave slash to Ise who destroyed everything on it path though the floor quickly repaired itself soon, it was made by Grigori advance technology after all

Ise who stumble back quickly jump and barely dodge the attack, he use his hand to push the floor and rolled in air before stabilize himself in ground

'Shit! I got cornered! Even in this mode he still manage to dodge and defense himself! If only I can got one good hit...' Ise groaned inwardly

***7 MINUTES TO LAUNCH THE CANNON***

'Damn!' Ise cursed as he read the monitor before he put determination face 'In that case...'

"Uooohh!" Ise roared and yellow energy explode from his body then covering him

'So he use Touki huh? I have to be more careful, let see how strong you are...' Kai thought as he move Deicide then black lightning spark more intense from his body

Both siblings staring to each other before they gone, one in yellow flash while the other in black flash

They clashed in Godly speed, whenever they clash there spark and wave of impact appear

Ise dashed ahead with a punch aimed for Kai. The swordsman with ease dodged it and counter it with stabbing attack, unlike Kai, Ise barely dodge it. In fact, the sword brushed his right shoulder. Kai swing his sword attempted to cut Ise head but Ise ducked and deliver attack using his head to Kai stomach

Kai seeing this rise his leg and kick off Ise shoulder then dodge Ise head. He flipped before deliver 'x' shaped wave attack. Ise who wielding Touki punch the attack and cancel it with ease before dashed and after Kai

"Got you!" Ise roared as his fist get bigger and filled with Touki

**[Solid Impact Booster!]**

Kai seeing this swing Deicide and block the giant fist, however Ise is proved to be stronger and he got flying. He quickyl summon Susanoo ribcage and protect himself from the wall behind and decrease the crushing damage

'Not bad... It seem I need to go serious..' Kai thought as blood dripped from his mouth and he see Ise who dashed to him again, not letting him rest

**"Rairyuusen! (Lightning Dragon Flash!)"** Kai quickly rise Deicide and smack it to the ground, creating a large of flash that cover the area

Ise caught guard by the suddenly light and he stopped while skid in ground

"Never let yourself open..."

Ise quickly open his eyes but its too late as Kai in front of him

**"Ryuukansen, Tsumuji! (Dragon Coiling Flash, Whirl!)"** Kai turned into drill of slash and hit Ise in chest. Ise coughed blood while got pushed by Kai before he got blown away

Kai landed in ground with crouch and one hand on floor. He push himself to stand before dashed to Ise who fall and skid in ground. Extending his hand, Kai make a giant magic circle using Norse Magic and shoot it to Ise

'Shit!' Ise thought before he bracing himself

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

**[Transfer!]**

Ise transferring his energy to Touki, increasing it defense and he take the attack with two hands before tear it apart then charges to Kai with faster speed

Kai who surprised didn't have time to dodge so he quickly summon Susanoo ribcage just in time when Ise fist about to hit him

**[Solid Impact Booster!]**

BANNG!

The giant fist that covered with Touki hit the ribcage Susanoo and it cracked before shatter and hit Kai directly in face and he got blown away

Kai who flying quickly notice that if he hit the wall in back it was the end. So he create holy swords and send it flying, when he about to hit the wall he Kawarimi himself with it and then flipped and skid in ground

He spit a chunk of blood from his mouth and turn back to Ise. He almost lost consciousness with last attack before if Ise attack hit him fully he will be unconscious now... Lucky him, he not.. His body also on same level with Heracles so he won't be defeated with attack at that level not to mention Susanoo ribcage also decreasing the damage

Ise dashed to Kai again with full speed but Kai full Susanoo suddenly appear and give wave attack to Ise with 2 swords. Ise dodge the wave attack but suddenly got hit by Susanoo arrow and got sended away

Ise manage to balance himself and skid in ground however Kai suddenly appear above him and his Susanoo roared before rain Ise with multiple slash

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Hit after hit landed to Ise and he coughed blood. When Kai done, Ise laying in ground with groand but before he able to do anything. Kai Susanoo grab him, dragging him roughly in ground before throw him to the wall and on his 3 other hands is 3 magatama

"**Yasaka no Magatama!**" Kai throwed the 3 projectiles to Ise who buried in wall and it hit Ise

BOOOM!

Kai stare impassively to the scene, he then de-summon Susanoo and cocked back his two hands

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

BUUUUN!

Suddenly from the smoke of explosion, Ise appear. His whole body covered in intense Touki that channeled to cannon in his shoulder

Meanwhile in Kai hands suddenly sounds of screeching appear. On his right arm, black spinning orb of chakra that surrounded by serious of white ring like orbit appear

"**Reiryu no Kyanon! (Spirit Dragon Cannon!)**" Ise roared as he shoot a large orange beam to Kai

Kai seeing this immediately twist his body and pump mroe chakra to his hand

**"Inton : Rasenringu (Ying Release : Spiralling Ring!)"** Kai roared and threw the attack

BOOOOOOOOOOMM!

The massive cannon and the spiralling orb colide and create and massive explosion that shook the entire building

**Music off**

After few minutees, the smoke cleared and now there giant hole on the floor that slowly regenerated though it slower than usual

'Rasenringu are Rasengan that manipulated by pure Shinju chakra... And to thi Nii-san able to match it...'."Impressive..." Kai praised as he stand while bend his neck and shoulder "You manage to push me this far..."

"You still see nothing!" Ise growled and Kai smirked

"Spirit Dragon? What a strange name..." Kai commented

"It because Touki using life force. So I use spirit name..." Ise replied and Kai nodded before his eyes narrowed when he feel something happen

'Someone try to broke the barrier... But who? No one should knew this place except Azazel, Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia... And I also pretty damn sure that they won't let anyone come...' Kai thought as he feel his barrier being penetrated then his eyes widened 'Unless... Vali! No! He won't do that! But... Shit! Only he the one who can track me using my pact card with Le Fay! Shit! I need to finish this with fast!' He cursed inwardly

***5 MINUTES TO LAUNCH THE CANNON***

'Damn! 5 minutes left. I need to finish this!' Ise growled

"Don't be hasty..." Kai said as he see Ise expression before cross his finger and 6 Kais appear on his side make Ise eys widened "I'm not even go all out... Let see how you handle 6 of me!" Kai roared as 6 of his clones gone in black flash

'Fuck!' Ise cursed in his mind as he prepared to take Kai clones on

'This will be your last test Nii-san. Survive this and you win...' Kai thought with smile inwardly as he stare at Ise who got slashed by Deicide from his clone 'Vali... I appreciate your concern and the fact you come here is really make me happy... But this is my battle... I'm sorry...' Kai smiled before he blur in black flash to attack his big brother

* * *

With Vali and group

"Shit! Why this barrier won't open!" Kuroka cursed as she blast the barrier with Senjutsu

"Stop complaining and keep attacking Kuroka!" Vali commanded as he on Balance Breaker state shoot the strongest demonic blast he can

"I'm agree!" Arthur said as he slash it using Caliburn

KABOOM!

"What the hell?!" Kuroka yelled in surprise

BOOOM! KABOOM!

"Its from inside the barrier..." Arthur said gravely

KABAAAAM!

"He fastened his own death!" Kuroka yelled as she stare at the pact card that Le Fay made with Kai. It can tell the status of people either they life or death. And now Kai name slowly disperse from the card

KABOOOM!

"It seem Kai found out about us..." Vali said in same grave tone

* * *

Meanwhile with Sirzechs, Grayfia and Azazel

"How Serafall?" Azazel asked

Currently we found the trio in one of Sitri hospital. They are on waiting room and start conversation about Serafall

It was actually surprise for three of them that Kai manage to defeat Serafall. Though after that Kai come to visit them and he near at death door, but thanks to Phoenix Tears and **Byakugou no Jutsu (Strength of Hundred Technique)**, Kai manage to back to his prime condition in one day

Though he still hurt and still tired but he still able to push himself

"Kai illusion should be over tomorrow... He put her in coma so she won't interfere with his goal..." Sirzechs sighed

"I see... It must be very powerful one if he manage to capture Maou under illusion..." Grayfia commented

"Oh forget powerful. You never see Kai true illusion... Even I can't get out unscathed.. Last time I close to went crazy when he put me under illusion being tortured by him after I put him as commentator in Ise match against Sairaorg.." Azazel said with shudder as he recall the torture he get from Kai

"Does it mean Serafall knew the truth about Kai?" Sirzechs asked in wary

"I think there chance she find out..." Azazel sighed "No. It more like she must be suspicious of something wrong about Kai..."

"Yes, maybe that. Serafall are very good in reading emotion. She must be found something wrong with Kai in middle of battle..." Sirzechs commented

After Sirzechs comment they fall into silence. None of them spoke as their mind now is went to certain brown haired swordman

"How much long until it over, Azazel?" Sirzechs asked bitterly

"About 4 minutes again..." Azazel answered as he look to the clock in wall

"Kai..." Grayfia muttered with sad

* * *

**Flashback**

"So this is good bye?" Sirzechs asked and Kai nodded

"I... Thank you... Thank you for everything Sirzechs-sama..." Kai bowed "For all thing you do for me, my family and moreover for my brother!"

"Kai-kun..." Sirzechs muttered with sad smile "Please rise your head. I don't want Hero to bow to us..." He said

"Even Hero is just a normal person at the beginning.." Kai replied as he still keep his head down

Azazel snorted hearing this and Grayfia smiled

"Good point brat.." Azazel chuckled and Kai turn to him

"And I also have to say thanks for you Azazel. Even your act sometime annoying but because of you my plan is able to enter last part..." Kai smiled before she turn to Grayfia who had sad face "Grayfia-san... I... Thank you..." His smile got more sincere "Although you aren't blood related to me but you are like mother and big sister to me. More than Rias herself... I really happy that I able to spend time with you.."

Grayfia smile back and suddenly engulf Kai in hug surprising him

"And I also happy to spend time knowing you. You are like children to me... Know that I never accept you to walk in this path but I won't forbid it because this was your real dream..." Grayfia spoke softly and Kai slowly hug her back

"Thank you... Nee-san..." Kai reply with same soft tone

They fell into comfortable hug for moment before Sirzechs clear his throat

"That's my wife you knew Kai-kun.." He spoke with smile before he and Azazel laughed

Kai blinked before he and Grayfia release from each other. Kai hearing Sirzechs merely give him blank look while Grayfia eyes twitched before she pinch Sirzechs cheeks make the Crimson Satan yelped in pain thus making Kai smile and Azazel burst into another laugh

**Flashback end**

* * *

Back with Kai and Ise

BOOOM! BOOOM!

BANG!

Ise planted deep in wall, gone his Touki and he leave only in his crimson armor

'Damn it!' Ise coughed a load of blood 'He clearly dominating me! He can read my movement, he know how to defense himself from massive range attack. Clearly I'm losing here! Even I was in this state but he still stronger than me!' Ise slowly pull himself from the wall and he kneeling in exhausted then glare to Kai who stand with smirk on his face

"I fight with Vali numerous time. Fighting you and him is similar, true you in this state is stronger from him in Balance Breaker state but you still don't know how to use it properly even training with Jin Masashi you still can't control it perfectly..." Kai said with smirk

Ise response merely growl before he dashed to Kai again. Kai only silence and got hit in chest before he explode in butterflies surprising Ise

"Don't you see? You already tired. Even now you can be manipulated by my illusion..." Kai said as he appear few feet away from Ise

'Ddraig, is that true?' Ise panted

**[Yes. Your body can't handle it, I no longer able to shake your energy to dispel his illusion from your mind due to your body is too exhausted.]** Ddraig replied and Ise growled

'Damn it!' Ise thought with annoyance, he only have 2 minutes left!

"This is over Hyoudou Issei... You lose..." Kai said coldly as he smirked and rise Deicide

Only for blood suddenly spew out from his mouth

A intense pain suddenly hit Kai and he fall to one knee while hold his chest

'So... It time already?' Kai thought bitterly

'Wha... What happen?' Ise stare at Kai with shock

**[Partner, I can sense the aura inside him destroying his own body somehow! This is your chance! Finish him!]** Ddraig told Ise who nodded

"Its time to end this Kai!" Ise roared as he summon his Touki again forcefully and Kai merely grunted before slowly stand

"Yes, I agree it seem I need to take my medicine. I will kill you NOW!" Kai roared as black lightning erupted from his body and he dashed to Ise who dashed to him

**Play - Bleach Ranbu No Melody**

Kai and Ise clashed in melee combat. Gauntlet meet swords. Kai push Ise away before deliver spinning kick but Ise dodged and deliver punch. Kai bend back his body and dodge it before deliver slash but again Ise dodge it

Ise shoot Dragon Shot but Kai tilt his head and dodge it before deliver slash to Ise. Ise armor manage to hold it but not without pain. Ise hold the pain as he kick the ground behind him and give punch to Kai face

Every hit

Every attack

Every clash

Memory after memory passed in their mind when they clashed

Kai also do the same, he hold his posture by kicking the ground and deliver powerful swing to Ise. Ise got pushed back as he block the slash then he quickly jumped back and dodge another swing aimed to his head

_Kai remember when Ise and he get giant bump above their head from Jin who scolding them_

Ise then raised his right leg and attempted a sideways kick, but Kai ducked underneath it and then jumped backwards, kicking the ground and deliver swing

_Ise remember when Kai and he stand together, facing Dohnaseek that create 2 spears on his hands_

Ise ducked but Kai leg waiting him and give him kick on his face, destroying his helmet and making Ise stumble back before Kai deliver axe slash to him. Ise rise his 2 forearms and block the attack, he winced in pain when he felt Deicide cut him even covered in Touki it still hurt! He pushed the sword away and deliver shoulder attack to Kai, hitting him

_Kai remember when they spend their time together in Ise room and talking about Kiba past and laughed together when Kai teasing his brother_

Kai grunted in pain before he jumped back to decrease the damage and quickly lift down Deicide and block Ise kick then push his leg away. He deliver powerful swing but Ise bend back his body and dodge it before Ise kick the ground and deliver flying kick

_Ise remember when Kai and he fighting against Kokabiel where both of them smiled and charges to attack the fallen angel_

Kai ducked under the kick and when Ise pass through him he pull his other leg before slam Ise to the ground. He then rise Deicide to stab Ise but Ise kick the flat side of the sword when it about to stab him then use Jet on his back he pumped the ground and landed powerful uppercut to Kai jaw, shattering his helmet too

_Kai remember when he swimming in school pool with his brother and playing water with him_

Kai sended backward while groan in pain and hold his jaw but he quickly ducked under Ise kick and then swing Deicide again but Ise right gauntlet block it

_Ise remember when he ask Kai to peep with him. And they did though Kai face remain impassive during the watch_

They glare to each other while locked in deadlock. Crimson meet brow. Human against Dragon. Brother against Brother. When their eyes meet a memory of them playing together flashed in each of their mind

_Both brother remember when they play together in sand box when they still child..._

_Both remember when Kai save Ise from being pummeled by Kendo club..._

_Both remember when they hear story about Oppai from the old man. Even Kai hate it but he actually found Ise antic amusing so he stay and watch_

_Both remember when everything is so simple... When there no supernatural thing... Only laugh and smile..._

"This... Is the end..." Ise panted as he stand with glare

"I'm agree... Only 1 minute left..." Kai smirked insanely "By killing you and destroy Agraes city! I will BECOME GOD!" Kai roared as his body erupted in massive black lightning and his Sharingan spin

"KEEP DREAMING!" Ise roared as his body once again explode in Touki

Both sibling glare to each other before they kicked the ground and charged to each other

"**ISSEEIIIIIII!**!**!**" Kai roared as he brought Deicide while having his body covered in black lightning

"**KAAAAIIIIII!**!**!**" Ise roared back as he brought his glowing red fist while having his body covered in Touki

Rossweisse who regain her conscious, coughing blood before lift her face and see both brother about to clash to each other

She stare at Kai who notice her and their eyes meet

"Thank you Rose... For playing in my plan... And sorry for hitting you..."

Kai voice echoed in her head from genjutsu and Rossweisse eyes widened while tears leak out from corner of her eyes

'Idiot... Don't thank me... For playing part to kill you...' Rossweisse thought as she close her eyes, letting tears fall from her eyes and turn away

Kai turn back to Ise who roared and he smiled a sincere smile with tears fall from his eyes

"Sorry Nii-san... And thank you... For everything..." He said in barely whisper tone

Ise who hearing this had wide eyes. Did his ear just play fool with him?

KABOOOOM!

KABOOOOM!

**Music off**

* * *

With Ophis at Survivor

Ophis who stare at the necklace suddenly felt pain on her heart and she clench it

She diagnose herself and notice there no something wrong with her body

"...Kai..." She muttered with wide eyes. Something happen to him! She can feel it! She about turn and call him but she remember that Kai is leaving

Kai is leaving...

Leaving her alone...

She grip the neckalce Kai give to her and stare at it with sad eyes

"Kai..." She muttered as tears dripped from her eyes

* * *

At Hyoudou Residence

PRANG!

"Honey! What's up?!" Mr Hyoudou yelled as he come to the kitchen and see there plate that fall to the ground and broke

"I... I don't know..." Mrs Hyoudou answered with dazed tone "For some reason... I got bad feeling... A very bad one... I don't know what but..." Mrs Hyoudou turn to her husband with tears on her eyes "I feel something bad happen to someone that close to us..."

Mr Hyoudou who hearing this can't help but frowned. He also had this bad feeling from the morning but he decide to shrug it off.. Now his wife also got the same feeling

This definitely not good thing...

"Ssh... Its okay..." Mr Hyoudou said as he give his wife hug "Nothing happen... It just bad feeling... There nothing happen..."

His wife response only cry in his chest and sobbed while a lone tears fall from his eyes make he blinked before wipe his face

'Just what is happen?' He thought with confused

* * *

Back to Kai place

2 explosion appear at the same time. One from Ise and Kai impact, second from above the cell

The entire ground shook violently more than before and covering everything in bright light

When the light died, there Kai laying down in ground with smile on his face while other side is Ise, with tears poured down from his eyes

"Stupid little brother..." Ise murmured

From above Vali who in silver armor instead usual white appear with Kuroka and Arthur. Vali have to use Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive to struck down the barrier. They about to go down but their eyes widened when see Kai condition

They too late...

The barrier that covering the giant cannon fall and crumble into nothing

***LAUNCH THE CANNON IN, 9, 8, 7, 6***

BOOOM!

The giant cannon immediately shoot down by Rossweisse who stand while panting and the computer destroyed, cancelling the launching

Ise then approach the tube that caged Rias and destroy the tube with single punch

"Ise!" Rias said in happy tears as she hug her boyfriend and Ise gladly return it back

"Rias!" Ise hug her back with warm and smile. Glad his girlfriend save

"As much I fan of romance but spend time later. We need to take out those child too..." Rossweisse said as she interrupt them. She already feel bad when Kai died and now want to go home quickly

"I see you manage to beat your brother..."

The three of them turn and see Vali in Balance Breaker with Arthur and Kuroka who had stoic face

"Vali! What you want?!" Ise demanded

"I'm here for your brother..." Vali answered surprising everyone including Arthur and Kuroka themselves "He carry something important for us.. But you had done it before me... So I will take my leave.." Vali said as he turn around and fly

Arthur and Kuroka didn't said anything merely turn around and leaving too

Vali who flying didn't bother to look back to see Ise confused face. A tears fall from his eyes under his helmet and he grit his teeth

'I should use Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive since the first time!' He cursed himself inwardly before he enter the portal that Arthur make using Caliburn and gone with them

Gremory group who watching can't help but dumbfounded

Just what they doing? Come and leaving like that...

GRUMBLE! GRUMBLE!

The whole building suddenly shook violently alerting them

"Shit! Is this building going to collapse?!" Ise yelled

"We won't have time to evacuate everyone!" Rias shouted in panic

Suddenly glowing light appear in middle of room and Azazel along with few fallen angel appear

"We come to help! Sorry we late the barrier is stronger than we thought!" Azazel said before he blinked and notice the building about to collapse "Gather everyone in middle! We will teleport back to Kuou Town!" He commanded and everyone immediately do that

Ise about to go help but he notice Kai body and approach him. He check the pulse on his neck and found none

It make him froze for moment and he become pale

'I... I killed Kai...' Ise thought with shock and his blood become cold when see Kai corpse

**[Partner before you start to pity yourself look at his face.] **Ddraig said and Ise did

He notice Kai was smiling...

**[He finally free... I think he happy now...]** Ddraig said in solemn tone and Ise only can nodded

He decide to carry Kai body and grab his sword before drag his brother corpse. Suddenly Kai body glowing in green light and it start to disperse into particle

"What the..." Ise said in shock as he try to grab Kai body only for it become more particle "Kai! Kai! Hey! What happen?!" He yelled

Kai body completely disperse, leaving Gigantis Badge and all his device along with Deicide fall to the ground

"What the..." He muttered in shock

"Ise! This place about to down! Quick come!" Azazel yelled

**[Partner you can take his belonging! We have to go now...]** Ddraig yelled in Ise mind

Ise who in shock only can nodded before he move unconsciously and take all Kai stuff then go to middle where everyone gather

"Where Kai body?!" Azazel asked

"Its gone..." Ise replied still in shock tone

Azazel eyes widened before he nodded grimly

"We will talk later..." He said

The light of magic circle glowing and it engulf everyone

Ise shed a tears from his eyes as he see the green particle slowly dissipate

'Good bye... And I'm sorry Kai... I really am...' Ise thought as he start to crying

Azazel who watched shed a single tears and stare at where Kai corpse first

'Kai... Your legacy will be protected... I swear on my name as Governor of Fallen Angel!' Azazel thought

The light engulf everyone and I blink of second, they gone. Leaving the place that soon will be destroyed

* * *

**Wohoooo! Man this was intense one, I almost cry few times when write this**

**How is it? Does the battle between Ise and Kai satisfying you? Fufufu, I recommend you listen the music while reading**

**So! We entering the end of Kai Arc! Whaa! Kai dead! His body is gone! Wack! What happen?! Does it mean Madara plan is fail?! Does he choose to didn't move because Kai become friend with him?!**

**What going happen?! How everyone going take the news about Kai dead?!**

**And what about Serafall?! What she going to do?!**

**And is this mean the story end?! Will there be a sequel?! Or the end will be in next chapter?!**

**Aaaah! So many unsolved thing but don't worry! It will be answered next chapter!**

**Please favorite, follow, read and review!**

**Ja Ne! :D**


	46. The Aftermah of the Death of Kai

**Chapter 45. ****The Aftermath of the ****D****eath of Hyou****d****o ****Kai**

* * *

Darkness...

That the only thing she can see...

She can't remember anything... What was last thing she do?

Rescue...

Ah yes... She had to rescue someone... Someone important...

But who?

"Asia..."

A voice? Who... Who calling her name?

"Asia..."

That voice again... She seem familiar with that voice but who it belong to?

"I love you..."

A confession? That voice confess to her... Who possess that voice...

"I always love you..."

That familiar voice... The voice of man that she love and filled with warm...

"Thank you for everything."

She knew that voice now... Who its belong to... Smiling, she call his name loud

"Kai-san?"

"Asia..."

"Kai-san where are you?" She asked

"Asia..." The voice now weak. It barely a whisper and Asia eyes widened when sensing this

"Kai-san! Kai-san! Where are you?!"

Panic start to rose in her feeling

"Asia..."

She barely able to hear it now! The voice is gone!

"Kai-san! Please! Speak louder! I can't hear you! Where are you?!" She begged

"...I love you..."

Then silence

Asia heart freeze for moment when the voice is gone

"Kai-san?" She called

"..."

"Kai-san? Where are you?"

"..."

Tears stream down from her face

"Please... Answer me... Please..."

"..."

"Please come back... Come back to me... Please..."

"I'm sorry... And thank you... For everything..."

Then a bright light come and blinding her

* * *

"KAI-SAN!"

Asia shot out from her bed with sweat dripping down her face, and her chest heaving from her rought breathing

"Oh you have awake..."

Asia turn and see someone in nurse outfit smiling to her. Well technically she are nurse that's why she wearing that outfit

"Am I in hospital?" She asked and the nurse nodded

"You lucky you know. Among everyone, your wound is the most minor one other than that silver haired woman..." The nurse said with smile

"Most... Minor?" Asia asked still in puzzle tone

"Yes. When you and your group brought here, everyone is dying... The most wounded one is the blue haired girl and blonde haired man.." The nurse answered and Asia eyes widened

"Everyone..." Asia muttered with shock, she about to stand but pain in her chest hold her

"You can't leave yet.." The nurse said as she hold Asia down

"B-But!"

"Everyone is fine. You can relax..." The nurse smiled

Asia reluctantly nodded and laying herself back to bed. She had many thing crossed in her mind

The last thing she remember are watching Kai fight with Rossweisse, Xenovia and Kiba... Then suddenly she feel pain and notice that Xenovia stab her back, surprising her to the max

"Kai-san..." She muttered

If she here now that mean Ise and the other win against Kai. What happen to Kai? What happen to Ise-nii?

* * *

"So it done?" Azazel asked and Rossweisse nodded

"Yes. He dead, there no living aura anymore when I passed through his body..." Rossweisse answered with stoic tone as she rested in bed with her chest wrapped in bandage and wearing patient uniform

Kai punch punctured her lung and destroy all her ribs. It seem Kai still holding back when punch her, her traits as Rook also helping

The fact Kai holding back is proven more true when Koneko got all her ribs broken, her kidney ruptured and her liver is crushed. If she not being healed in next 30 minutes, Koneko surely will die

...

Well everyone is dying by exception her and Asia

Akeno got poison and burn wound from the black lightning, if not got healed in next 20 minutes she will dead

Kiba got deep cut to his back, and almost die due to loss blood

Gasper just like Akeno case, got strucked by lightning and poison in his body

Xenovia got one of the worse. She is dying and almost death. The poison inside her and wound on her internal organ is deep. Very deep actually... Rossweisse actually had to give Phoenix Tears that Kai give to her just in case if something bad happen.

And fuck, Kai hit pretty strong...

"He can kill us all if he serious isn't he?" Rossweisse muttered with bitter tone

"Yes he is..." Azazel answered. He had witness everything from Rias memory and sure Kai not serious when fighting them

Azazel himself had tested Kai in fight before he launch his plan. Oh, Kai strong. Very strong... Heck Azazel barely conscious after fighting him, only his experience in many battle that manage to save him from lose against Kai. And Kai still not use Yawarakai-Te to strengthen his holy swords, not to mention it seem Kai not go all out when fighting him too!

"That boy level is maybe on same level with Dragon King or me... He able to take down Serafall is not a bluff or fluke. If Kai serious, he will use all chance he get to strike his enemy down. Kai are not type of man who will give his enemy to babbling randomly, he are killer type, an assassin. He won't hesitate to kill and he will did it before his enemy able to go all out... You all should be lucky. He hold himself so, so much back in fight..." Azazel said in sarcasm and Rossweisse roll her eyes

"I know, not need to rub the salt in the wound!" She retorted

Then they fell into silence...

"What actually happen to Kai body?" Rossweisse asked and Azazel shook his head

"I don't know. Kai said he will do something to his body so it destroyed then no one can experiment on it. I don't know what he did, maybe his body disperse like that is his doing..." Azazel answered as he also surprise when hear Kai body turn into nothing

"I see... Have you try to check his essence energy in the location?" She asked again

"I had. But I didn't found anything... Not even trail of his life force in there... It as if it just gone... Dissipate into the air.." Azazel sighed as he didn't understand what happen. Kai already ask him if his body not destroyed make sure it did, since he don't want people to ravish his body to use it for evil. But now seeing his body gone is make Azazel confused

"Is that so... I take it the news about Kai died and action will be spreaded?"

"Of course! That's why Kai kidnap children, he want to be seen as criminal more and by kidnapping Rias as the last key. He make Ise save her and show everyone that Ise are Hero unlike him, so anyone who having doubt about Ise working with him is gone!" Azazal told her

Yes. Many people afraid Ise actually Pawn for Kai instead Rias Gremory seeing they are twin brother. Despite his popularity in children eyes some people still see Ise as dangerous person just like Kai

Kai knew this, that's why he make this plan. To make people believe in Ise and also see Ise as Hero who take responsibility to kill his own brother in order to clear his name from Kai bad reputation

And with this news spreaded. No doubt people will believe Ise and hail him as Hero...

"Hero huh..." Rossweisse mutter bitterly "Just what is Hero mean actually?" She asked in sad tone

Azazel for once only fall silence. He didn't knew what to say...

'Hero...' Azazel repeated in his mind

**_"A Hero is someone who discard his own safety to save someone... Either it precious to him or not... But true Hero is a self-sacrifice... A nameless man who protects peace from within its shadow. That is a true Hero.."_**

He smile when remember Kai word. He rise his head and look to the purple sky of Underworld with distance eyes

"Someone who sacrifice his own safety for someone else..." Azazel answered "That's what Hero is..."

* * *

3 days later

The news of Hyoudou Kai death spread to the entire world with fast.

Many faction surprised at this, seeing one of most wanted criminal got killed but it quickly replace and of course they happy seeing one of most wanted criminal in world dead.

Odin who receive the note only smile in public but inside he are mourning for the young man. Kai are young... Very young, he not even reach 18 and still virgin! He don't know the joy of the world! And yet, he died...

He respect Kai for what he did... Normal people will gone to insane for what he through, I mean just imagine you stand in front of all people you love but they look at you with hatred in their eyes! That's not a play thing! Even God will go insane and become butcher! It was amazing he still sane and manage to smile despite his situation

He silently vowed that he won't make same mistake like Bible faction so his faction won't suffer the same fate and give born another Kai...

Michael in Heaven feel satisfied, at least the souls that Kai kill can rest in peace knowing their murderer is dead. Though he found it ironic, it was his brother who end his life. He want to congrats Ise but he didn't want to bother him

After all, Kai still his brother and he sure Ise won't like it to be congrats for killing his own brother

Though for some reason he feel there something wrong with Kai. Very wrong... He never feel this wrong before dead of his Father... Well, he just decide to shrug it off naturally. It will gone later

As for Kuoh Academy group

There nothing much change. Student Council already accept the fact that Kai are traitor, including Sona herself

Though she locked herself one day in her room for mourning and remember what she go through with Kai in their academy together but after that she fine

Saji himself is happy. Oh he want to hug and kiss Ise, he tempted to do that but he knew his best friend and rival also sad. And Saji understand, if their position reversed he will punch Ise in face if he come to congrats him for killing his own brother so he didn't make any comment in front of Gremory group and give Ise his sympathy.. He actually won't deny he will be in same condition if he on Ise place...

Gremory group is other case

Everyone is sad, though it not more sad than when Kai betray them. When they hear Kai almost killing them they think Kai are serious traitor... But Ise and Asia is different from everyone...

Ise had lock himself in his own room after that day. Everyone can hear his cry and scream of agony that night, even silence barrier is placed on his room still not stop them from hearing it

And this time not even Rias and Sirzechs able to bring him out... Heck! Even Rias offer herself to make love with him but Ise reject it! HIM! The HYOUDOU ISSE! OPPAI DRAGON! Reject the offer to having SEX! From the woman he LOVE!

To said he devastated was understanding.. Who not sad after killing his own brother?

He curse himself in room for unable to save Kai and crying while staring at Kai picture with him...

He remember all the time they spend together... He remember their childhood... He remember the Kai he knew... He remember all laugh and his smile

Even now he still in his room, though it get better. At least he want to eat. He not eat single food ever since that day... And now his Boosted Gear is becoming weak. So weak that almost like Twice Critical... Sacred Gears operate with the powers of feeling so it just natural when it become weak since Ise himself now in most fragile condition.. Even Ddraig can't reach him due to his mental shock..

Asia is another case... She almost kill herself and nearly succeed had if Xenovia not stop her... She want to stay and go to where Kai go... She said she want to join with Kai and spend time with him...

She devastated and crying for whole night in Kai room... She even talk to the empty room, about how she spend their time with Kai, about how they first meet, about how they dancing, kissing and laugh together

Right now she just like Ise. Staying in Kai room, barely talk to anyone except Xenovia. Eat enough food then go back to Kai room... Even her Sacred Gear start to stop functioning just like Ise, her feeling make her Sacred Gear into weakened state. The Twilight Healing that able to heal the most tremendous wound now reduced to item that only able to heal bleeding wound...

Sirzechs, Grayfia and Azazel also spend one day in mourning for Kai. To Sirzechs, Kai are like another brother... If Ise is similar like him then Kai are like Ajuka... Calm, mysterious and sharp minded... The Lucifer pretty sure that Kai and Ajuka will get along very well if they knew each other

He really wish Kai staying with them... He still remember the time he spend with Kai.. While its not cheerful and playful like with Ise, he and Kai are sharing experience and many wisdom word. Kai even also act as his advisor sometime and give good advice that useful to lead Underworld for better place...

To Azazel, Kai are like son.. Surrogate son, another Vali... Except Kai more respectful to him though he also really annoying sometime... Azazel was the person who agree in Kai plan at first even allow him to go through it... He feel responsible for what he did but he keep telling himself that it was necessary though other side of himself often asked are it necessary to sacrifice young man like Kai?

Whatever happen he swore that he will protect Kai legacy... He will make sure the peace they created now will stay long...

To Grayfia, Kai are like son and brother to her. Just like Azazel. As woman, mother and big sister, she really feel sorry for Kai and regret that this was happen to him.. It was very ironic and tragic... She just hope Kai now found peace somewhere in afterlife...

As for Serafall?

Well... Let see one day after the battle end

* * *

**Flashback**

"I see you had awake, how you condition Serafall?" Sirzechs asked with smile

Currently we find Sirzechs, Grayfia and Azazel in hospital. They got news that Serafall just awake from her coma

Serafall who just awake just stare blankly at wall in front of her patient room. The illusion Kai put her in is... Not pleasant...

Very not pleasant...

Even she shudder when remember what Kai put her into that...

"What Kai put you into actually?" Azazel asked as he eager to learn

Serafall turn to Azazel and her eyes got teary

'Uh it must be pretty bad...' Everyone thought at the same time

"He make me see Gabriel PLAYING as MAGICAL GIRL!" Serafall screamed "AND SHE BETTER THAN ME!" She squeaked before tears flow out from her eyes like waterfall

...

Everyone in the room sweatdropped when hearing the answer and can't help but gobsmacked

That's it?! That's what Kai put him into?!

'Seriously... Kai really had strange sense of humor...' Everyone thought at unison

'Though I don't have right to complaint. After all he put me into strange one yet, painful too...' Azazel thought with sweatdrop

"Children more love her than me because she had white wing and blonde hair! How could it be!" Serafall yelled with tears "They also like her because she have an ADULT BODY! WHAT WRONG WITH MY BODY?! MY HAIR AND MY EYES?! HUWAAAAA!" She crying as waterfall fall more strong from her eyes

"Umm..." Sirzechs don't know what to say so he just smile sheepishly

"SO-TAN ALSO THERE! SHE BECOME HER FAN AND EVEN CALL HER ONEE-CHAN! WHY?! WHY?! WHERE MY BAD SIDE?!"

Cue sweatdrop get bigger

"I HATE THAT BITCH! SHE STOLE SO-TAN! HUWAAAA!"

"Err-"

Serafall jump from her bed and hug Sirzechs while crying waterfall before the Crimson Satan able to said more

"SIRZECHS-CHAN! WHY?! WHY SHE HATE ME?! HUWAAAA! SO-TAN BIG MEANY! THAT ANGEL BITCH STOLE HER! HUWAAAAA!"

Azazel behind the scene clearly try his best to muffle laugh. He honestly amused when see Sirzechs who having hard time. Grayfia for once didn't do anything, she let Sirzechs handle her since Serafall is often act like this. She wish Sirzechs start to realize that his act is annoyed

Sirzechs only can sweatdropped and put troubled face with forced smile. He honestly didn't know what to do, he send pleading look to his wife and Azazel who only smiled and muffling laugh

'Damn you two traitor!' Sirzechs cursed in his mind

Few minutes later

"Are you manage to calm down now?" Sirzechs asked

Serafall sniffed with teary eyes and nodded

"Good. Then-"

"But... But... HWAAA! I STILL REMEMBER IT! HUWAAA!"

'Oh God!' Sirzechs groaned

Another minutes later

"Have you calm down?" Sirzechs asked and Serafall nodded though still sniffed "No more crying?"

Nod from Serafall and Sirzechs sighed in relief

'Did I also this annoying when whining?' Sirzechs thought with annoyed

"Hey Sirzechs-chan..." Serafall called

"Yes?"

"...What is Hyoudou Kai?"

Everyone taken back when hearing that. Clearly not expected that question

"What you mean?" Sirzechs asked clearly not understand

"Are he... A human?" Serafall asked

"Yes... He is a human..." Azazel one who answerd and Serafall sighed

"I see... Then... Is he a bad guy?" She asked again

"Serafall.. He are SSS-class criminal and also the person who responsible for putting you in here..." Azazel deadpanned

"I know!" Serafall retorted with blush before her face turn to bitter "But..." She bit her lip and her face become solemn "His eyes... His eyes is... Lifeless... His eyes is hollow... And..." Serafall unconsciously hug herself and shudder "So much pain... In his eyes... The pain is unbearable... I can feel it yesterday when I manage to see his black eyes..." Everyone flinched when hearing this. Serafall rise her head and meet with their faces "Is there something you hide from me? From us about him?"

Everyone send a look to each other before nodded. Azazel then turn and see the door to make sure no one eavesdropping then he put strong barrier so no one can hear them

Serafall blinked. Clearly not understand why Azazel put such strong barrier

"You may not like what you hear Serafall but please whatever you do. Listen to us until we finish..." Azazel said with closed eyes

"And what you hear in here must not leave from this room... And I mean NO ONE. Not even Ajuka or Falbium... Not even Sona or Rias..." Sirzechs added in serious voice

Serafall notice the serious condition and tone in both leader voice nodded with serious face

"It was begin before Meeting of 3 Factions..." Azazel began with solemn tone

**Flashback end**

* * *

Devastated... Serafall who know the truth can't help but crying and devastated... She really regret her action and what all she said about Kai...

The man who being believed as traitor and criminal actually doing all of that for her sister and his brother... And the sake of 3 factions...

She crying and muttered apology over and over to Kai deceased soul for what she did and talk about Kai before knew the truth...

Kai are person who close to her. He repair her relationship with Sona and make both of them spending time together more often again... He make her So-tan become more happy and even protect her from danger... And what she give to that man? Only pain...

She angry... Angry to Azazel and Sirzechs for let Kai to be like that. She angry to them for not telling her! She had right to know! That man are responsible for repairing her relationship with her sister! She really want to freeze them where they stand when the story over. Oh she tempted to had she still not tired due to coma she will freeze them. But after hear the reason few times she manage to calm down and accept it...

She just hope that Kai forgive her and he manage to gain peace in afterlife... She also hope her little sister won't asking her about Kai because she will have hard time if she ask her... And she also hope that she won't lost temper when she hear someone bad mouthed Kai... She REALLY hope the last one not happen...

* * *

Survivor

The news about Kai dead reach our most favorite terrorist group

Le Fay who hearing the news crying openly. She knew the time will come but even knewing that she still sad when hear Kai dead...

Arthur who seeing his sister can't help but feel sad. He also shed tears when leave from Kai battle place few days ago. For him, Kai are his fellow human. He understand what Arthur feel and Arthur also understand Kai position.. He respect Kai as comrades and friend. Kai also return back the Excalibur Ruler to him and he vowed that he won't give that sword to anyone in order to respect Kai who wield Excalibur Ruler

Bikou also become silent for few days when hearing the news. He sad when hear Kai dead but he can't blame Vali or anyone.. He knew Kai want to dead and it was his dream. Kai are like strict brother to him, and the one he can bully sometime. Remembering the reaction when he tease the brown haired swordman make him laugh. He also like his taste of humor albeit it strange but it funny when see someone expression when he said it

Kuroka who knew only silence and didn't make any comment. She knew the time will come.. After crying for moment she calmed down though she still not her usual self

Even Fenrir sometime dazed off and at night he let out sad howl to mourn for Kai. He respect the human more than Vali. He respect him not for his power but for what he carry on his shoulder

But Vali was another case

He not show it to anyone but when he alone he cursed himself and train more hard. He train to get stronger. To defeat Great Red but most importantly is so none of this happen anymore. He won't lose another comrade... He will become strong in order to defeat Great Red and protect his comrade! He vowed that he won't lose anyone again!

As for Ophis...

**Play Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei - Main tittle**

"Nope... Not same one..." Ophis said as she there away the Taiyaki she eat... She then gone and began to pull out flour and egg again

We found our favorite Dragon God on kitchen an... Well let just say mess is nothing to compare what the current condition of the kitchen...

"Ophis-sama, why you trashing the kitchen?" Le Fay asked as she about to make dinner and surprise to find the kitchen situation are like this

"I'm not trashing..." Ophis answered as she broke the egg and pour the sugar

Le Fay scowled before she start to look to trash can and notice there many Taiyaki inside it

"Ophis-sama. Are you making Taiyaki?" Le Fay asked softly. Ophis turn to her and nodded "I will make one for you later okay. Not need to throw away the ingredient..." She said with bitter smile. Seeing the Taiyaki can't help but make her remember Kai

Ophis stare at Le Fay for moment before she stopped

"Then try to make one now..." She commanded. Le Fay nodded and start to make one

After a moment she finish and give it to Ophis. Ophis take it then chewing eat for moment before she spit it out and threw it to the trash can surprising Le Fay

"Eh?! Why you did that?! Surely it not bad right?!" Le Fay asked as she hurt seeing her cook being throwed

Ophis merely silence and stare at her for moment before she turn away

"Its not same..." Ophis muttered and Le Fay blinked

"Not same?" Le Fay asked. Ophis again, only silence for moment before she lower her head and her eyes filled with sadness

"Its not same like what Kai made..." Ophis said weakly and Le Fay eyes widened

'Ophis-sama...' Le Fay thought with sad. She can't help but shed a tears when hearing the reason and she see the trash can are full with Taiyaki which mean Ophis try to made it many time

"Its hurt..." Ophis said as she grip her necklace "Why this pain won't go away? In TV showed that many girl able to happy again after few days their mate leave them..." She whispered in sad tone

Le Fay who hearing shed more tears she leaned to Ophis and hug her, surprising the Dragon God

"I know... Pain in my heart also still not go..." Le Fay said softly

Ophis hearing this scowled

"But Kai are my lover, not Le Fay. How did Le Fay feel the same pain?" She asked but Le Fay only chuckle softly

"Yes. But I love him too... Just like Ophis-sama... So I know the pain that Ophis-sama feel..." Le Fay said softly

Ophis didn't bother to reply but her mind fly to another thing, she remember when Kai and her spend their times together

**Flashback**

"Kai, let's play Dynasty Warrior again!" Ophis said with sparkle eyes

"Eh? Again? Ummm... I have to train now.." Kai said as he rub his head

Ophis hearing this deflated like her puppy get kicked

"Fine..." She murmured

Kai stare at Ophis for moment before he sighed with smile

"I think I will send clone to train. Let's play..." He smiled and Ophis head lifted up with little smile

"Let's! My Zhao Yun need to be trained again!" She said as she grab Kai hand and drag her away

**Flashback end**

**Flashback**

"Kai. Why you train so hard?" Ophis asked

"It because I need to be strong..." Kai said as he swing Yawarakai-Te and clashed against his clone

"But why? What for?" The girl asked again. She didn't understand why Kai always training. Why don't he just ask her power? She can give Kai power if he want. Her snake will boost his power to the highest level but Kai reject it which is strange

"Because I need to protect person who precious to me..." Kai said as he jump and deliver spinning slash to his clone and cut it, making it dispells

"Precious?" Ophis asked while tilting her head

"Yep..." Kai said as he approach Ophis on the bench and take a water bottle "You are one of them..." Kai told her as he drink the water

Ophis somehow feel heat to her cheeks but it quickly gone

"Why? I'm strong enough to protect myself..." Ophis said and Kai chuckled

"Everyone need a protector. Even Great Red... No matter who you are, you aren't always invincible... Everyone always has a weakness..." Kai lectured after gulping the water

"Hoo..." Ophis replied with 'o' mouth "Then it mean you will protect me right? You my bodyguard..."

"Of course I will.." Kai smiled "Before anyone able to harm you, they have to go through me first! And if I died I will die protecting you!"

**Flashback end**

Remembering the memories Ophis can't help but scowled

'Liar...' She thought as lone tears fall from her eyes and she grip the necklace that Kai give tightly

**Music off**

* * *

Later

"So why we shopping again?" Arthur asked

"It because Ophis-sama waste many ingredients when making Taiyaki..." Le Fay sighed

We found both Pendragon siblings in one of shop that located in mythical area since that was the nearest. In order to not detected they put the device that Kai made in order to hide their energy and change their appearance

Arthur merely sighed before he pick some food and toss it to the bag

They then paying and go outside

**Play Naruto Shippuden Man of the World**

"We received intel that Hyoudou Kai of the Khaos Brigade is dead... Put a mark on his image and remove him from wanted list in your book." One man spoken

Arthur narrowed his eyes when hear the comment while Le Fay visibly flinched. He sense their aura and find out they was fallen angel. There 5 of them and they sit outside the shop

"So that traitor is dead at last..." The second man sneered

Everyone in table then open their book and look to Kai image of warning and information

"But sir, who was able to kill him?" The third man asked clearly surprise there someone that able to kil SSS-class level criminal

"Looks like it was his big brother, Sekiryuutei..." The first man who like leader answered with grim tone "He kidnap children to be experimented and also Rias Gremory to create his weapon." The captain sighed and his subordinate agree with him "How ironic... Hyoudou Kai are traitor from his own group and it was his own brother that called Hero for children, who end his terror..." The leader commented

"Serves him right!" The fourth man scoffed

"Yeah! After the atrocious thing he did!" The third fallen angel added with growl

"Not only he slaughter innocent people, attacking Young Devil generation and steal Norse property. He also kidnap children to be experimented and also Rias Gremory! One of Underworld princess!" The second man sneered "He's the most notorious villain in Alliances history!"

Arthur notice that Le Fay clenched her fist and for once he see angry in her little sister face. A rare emotion seeing her sister always cheerful. He can tell his sister is one step closer from summoning Fenrir and Saphiron to tear apart the fallen angel group

He himself inwardly also fuming hearing someone bad mouthed his friend but manage to calm himself. These people aren't worthy...

"I wish we got our hands on him first!" The second man spat as he tear the paper that contain Kai information "There no other man that I wish to kill other than him!" He growled as he burned Kai picture

"Yeah.. He are the most lowly trash that I ever see! Hahaha! A human to be a God?! What did he thinking?! Such naïve brat!" The third man mocked and everyone start to laugh

Le Fay about to turn to them and summon Fenrir but Arthur grip her shoulder firmly, making her turn to him

"They not worthy..." Arthur said sternly while shook his head

"But... They... Kai-sama... They..." Le Fay growled lowly with clear anger as tears stream down from her eyes

"They don't know anything..." Arthur insisted with stern tone but Le Fay notice that his fist is clenched, indicating he also angry

"For..." Le Fay choked in her tears "For people like this... For these people... Kai-sama..." She sobbed as she ran while carrying the bag

'What did you see in these people is beyond my thinking actually Kai...' Arthur thought as he see his sister run 'Why you sacrifice yourself to devil and fallen angel? No offense but even Jesus, son of God only sacrifice himself to save humanity...' He sighed before he also walk to follow his sister

**Music off**

"So he truly dead eh?" Another man who sit in other table covered by hood spoke to his companion who wearing hood to cover himself too

"It shame... For him to dead like this..." His companion said and the first man nodded

"I really enjoying his company... While he annoying but he the one who can give me challenge... I will miss his presence..." He said and the second man sighed

"Indeed... Really sad one... Though now thanks to that we didn't need to dispose him..."

The first man didn't say anything except turn his head to see the group of fallen angel that laugh

"For him to sacrifice himself for these creature... And got killed by his brother... Heh... You are indeed fool Hyoudou Kai.. Smart but also fool one..." The first man murmured with bitter tone

"Is it just me... Or you seem crying?" The second man asked in surprise and the first man smiled then he wipe single tears that fall from his eyes

"I am crying... Kai are strong human... I respect him... You can say if Vali rival is Hyoudou Issei, my rival is Kai... As human and his rival. I respect him and lose my rival kinda make me sad... Maybe Vali group kinda rubbed off to me..." The first man admitted with chuckle and the second man didn't bother to said anything because he knew his leader rivalry with Kai

The first man then stand and approach the group of fallen angel with smile

"Excuse me sir..." He called and the group of fallen angel turn to him

"Yes?" The leader asked

"I can't help but hear that you seem talking about Hyoudou Kai..." He said and the second man scoffed

"That trash got what he deserve. What you want to know about him?"

"Well... You see... Hyoudou Kai are my rival and fellow human..." The man smirked make the whole group tensed "And I actually not like it when you bad mouthed hum. After all, bad mouthed my rival same like mocking me. Not to mention you also mock my race."

A spear that radiate strong holy aura appear on his right hand and the whole group shocked before jump from table and went to battle

"You are..." The leader muttered with shock

The man merely smiled before swing his spear to kill the group of fallen angel

* * *

With Gremory group

"Ise..." Rias called as she knock the door

Its been few days and Ise still in his room. He only out to eat, he not speaking. He only eat then enter the room again...

Everyone start to worry about his mental. Next week he will taking Promotion Test but if his condition like this. Screw Promotion Test, he not even do his Devil job or do filming for Oppai Dragon!

Rias the most worry one... It was her fault.. She got kidnapped by Kai... And caused Kai to be killed... If only she more skilled...

Rias sighed as there no reply from Ise as usual. She then entering the room and see Ise

His condition is getting worse...

His hair is messy, his eyes are hollow and swollen red, indicating he just crying. There also bag under his eyes

"Rias? Is dinner ready?" Ise asked in weak tone

"No... Its not..." Rias said softly as she sit at Ise side who only nodded weakly

They fell silence for few minutes and Rias can't help but this was the... She don't know how many it is happen already, Ise always not speak to her

"Listen Ise... Its not your fault..." Rias said softly but Ise didn't bother to reply "Ise... You did what you must..."

Again no reply

"Ise..." Rias hug him and lay his head to her breast but Ise not even bothered. His eyes are hollow and show no emotion like usual. Rias shed a tears seeing this. She can't bring herself to look at Ise who like this

He so weak... There no life inside hime anymore... No energy... No activity... No perverseness... Only hollow and cold... He... He so fragile...

"Ise please..." Rias sobbed "Its not your fault... You saved me and Agreas city... You are Hero... What children will say if they see you like this?"

Ise only silence for moment before he rise his head and Rias grimaced when see the hollowness inside his eyes

"Hero doesn't kill his own brother..." Ise replied weakly

Rias again flinched and didn't say anything. She hug Ise more while crying

Asia also in same condition on other room... She like a dead person... No matter what Xenovia or Irina did she not even brighten up...

She spend time with his boyfriend who remain emotionless for that night

* * *

Deepest part of Boosted Gear

The remain chakra of Kai silently sit in the darkness

How long he had stay in here?

How long he had awaken?

He don't have any idea...

In order to make sure he not finded by Ddraig, he hide himself in deepest part while creating some barrier to block the part where he stay so no one can find him

Only Belzard and Eisha who knew his existence

"Eisha-san, Belzard-san. I hope this time you visit me not for talk since I can't risk myself to get caught by Ddraig or Nii-san..." Kai said as Belzard and Eisha stand in front of him who got covered by green barrier

"Don't worry. Both of them not won't even know we talk..." Belzard answered and Kai narrowed his eyes

"Oh?" Kai lift up his face "Something happen?"

"Your real self, already dead..." Eisha told him and Kai eyes widened in surprise

"Explain..." Kai demanded

Eisha and Belzard began to tell Kai about how his original self kidnapping Rias and try to use children, how he fight with Gremory group and how he got killed by Ise

"I see..." He whispered "So Nii-san manage to kill the Original..." Kai smiled a very happy one 'And I must admit the Original plan is good, by kidnapping children and Rias who one of Underworld Princess he make himself see as more evil. Well he and me are same person after all so I won't be surprise if I think myself are good...' Kai thought

"You really that happy to get killed by your brother?" Belzard asked and Kai shrugged

"That's the purpose of my existence. To be his shadow.." Kai answered nonchalantly

"Your brother now in deep shock state you know.." Eisha said with scowl

"And your point?" Kai asked

"Aren't you going to help him? If this keep continue I afraid he will lose all the power he gain..." Eisha remarked and Kai eyes narrowed

"No." Kai answered surprising both past Sekiryuuteis "I already dead. And I can't interfere, what happen to him will be also opening for his eyes that this world won't go as you wish sometime... He need to learn that..." Kai told them "Don't get me wrong. I know how big the situation.." He sighed

He knew about his brother condition... He already learn many thing about Sacred Gears and it connection with the host feeling.. If the conditiom manage to make the mighty Boosted Gear turn into almost like Twice Critical then his brother conditions is very severe...

"While I'm so happy that my brother is really this sad because of my dead but I suppose to be already dead..." Kai said "My presence in here is anomaly and I'm not suppose to be here..."

'Though actually I'm not suppose to be in here since the beginning...' Kai sweatdropped when recall what he just said

"But-"

Eisha paused when Belzard hand grip her shoulder firmly, she turn to him and see he shook his head

"He's right... He not suppose to be here... It just a coincidence..." Belzard said

"And I can't risking myself to come out during this situation..." Kai added "I will come out when Nii-san life in danger or he close to stride to the darkness and this matter is not the one I should come out... I maybe have all skill of Original but I actually only 20% of the original. While I have many skill but my power is limited..." Kai finished

Eisha turn to him with thoughtful face before sighed

"Very well... If Belzard also agree then I won't bother you..." Eisha said and Kai nodded

"If Nii-san life in danger or something bad happen come and tell me. I will immediately come out to help..." Kai told her

Both past Sekiryuuteis nodded before they turn around and gone into dark

Kai who sit sighed before tears stream down from his face

"I'm sorry Nii-san for putting you in this state... My existence really bring nothing except misery..." He whispered in sad tone

* * *

Few days later in Realm of the Dead

Located in the lower strata of the Underworld and the place where the souls of the dead are sorted, is Realm of the Dead.

The Realm of the Dead is ruled by one of the Trinity Gods of Olympus, Hades. Hades is one of the Gods that have been active since the ancient times. He also one of top 10 strongest being in the world

He currently sit on his throne and rub his chin

There interesting rumor that his Grim Reaper brought to him

It was the dead of Hyoudou Kai... The Death Emperor brat... He scoffed when thinking the tittle. Such tittle is meaningless for human... Why he given that tittle at first if he can dead is beyond his mind

But that doesn't matter... Right now he are in other business

Standing in front of him is being that stronger than him or at least on par with him... And also like him, the figure also rule of the dead. It was a beautiful woman who wearing white kimono with red scarf and japanese straw hat that cover her face. She had long black hair, red ruby lips, black eyes and her skin is pale

On her side is red skinned demon looking man with long black hair, there 2 horn on his foreheads, he didn't wear any shirt and only wear black pants along with green scarf on his neck. There 6 drums on his back and each drums had 3 tomoes symbol

All of his Grim Reaper is standing while leaking hostile aura to the woman and the man but they seem not fazed by it

{Well, well...} Hades began {To what pleasure that I got your visit, Izanami-no-Mikoto?} He asked with sarcasm and Izanami merely smiled

"Can't I say hello to you Hades-bouzo?" Izanami smiled and Hades finger twitched when hear the nickname "It been a while since we meet after all..."

{Spare me your manner Izanami. You rarely visit my realm and only spend your time in Yomi brooding like always...} Hades mocked before he turn to the demon like man {You even bring Raijin with you to come here... What you want?}

Raijin eyes sparked in blue lightning when Hades glare to him. Clearly not like his attitude but Hades ignore it

"Ah, don't be like that Hades-bouzo. You meany as ever.." Izanami fake pouted but Hades glare to her more intense

{If you come here to to pout then I suggest you leave. I have many thing to do...} Hades said in annoyed tone but Izanami merely giggling before she smile sweetly as usual

"I'm here to take one soul that belong to me..." Izanami said sweetly and Hades eyes narrowed if it can

{So... You the reason why Hyoudou Kai soul not appear in here?} Hades growled as he accusing her

Izanami hearing this narrowed her eyes back before her black aura explode, covering the area and shaking it slightly. Her face become rotten under the hat like an undead

All the Grim Reaper tensed when sensing this but they can't move due to overwhelm aura that surround them

They maybe respect and serve Hades but they also knew who Izanami is. Izanami is one of the oldest Goddess that ever life and they knew how strong she is, she are after all was a Primordial Entity before become undead

**{You should mind your manner Hades-bouzo...}** She spoke in creepy tone **{I can still kill you if I want. And I don't care what other faction will said. Its not like you needed, I can ask Hel-chan to replace your position...}** She said in sweet smile

Hades growled under his breath when hear Hel name. How dare she put him in same place like her! But he didn't comment nonetheless and let Izanami continue

**{You maybe ruler in Realm of Dead, but I am the Parent of Gods who become ****_one_**** with ****_dead_****. So knew your place... Boy...}** Izanami said with more sweeter smile if it can

The Olympian God of the Dead couldn't believe it! Did she just threatening to kill him. HIM! The God of the Dead!

**{Beside...}** Izanami smile become sweeter and it reach her ear which is scary **{Other Gods won't be happy if they knew Samael-kun will go to holiday in next few days...}**

Shock clearly on Hades face when hearing this but since his face only skeleton it barely to be known but Izanami knew she got Hades

{And what you mean by holiday?} Hades asked calmly but he knew what Izanami mean. Clearly she threat him.

**{Well... Isn't it will be fun when Samael-kun goes to holiday, few Gods come to visit your place?}** Izanami asked back and Hades inwardly sweating when hearing that one

{Fafafa. You not need to worry. Samael won't have holiday.. He after all got prisoned in Cocytus...} Hades answered and Izanami smiled while nod

**{Good. We all agree to seal that creature after all...}** She said before her face back to beauty and gone the black aura. She then summon mirror and look to her face "Oh my it seem I got few wrinkle..." She said with dramatic shock face

Everyone who hearing sweatdropped except Raijin who are accustomed with her mother strange antic

Izanami put away the mirror and turn to Hades

"You before accuse me that I was the one who take Hyoudou Kai soul right?" She asked

{Yes, I did.} Hades answered

"Well..." Izanami paused and tap her chin "Sadly, I didn't. I come here to take it from you..." She said surprising Hades

{But. I didn't hear or got report about his dead other than the rumor...} Hades said before call one his Grim Reaper who near him {Check are Hyoudou Kai soul are in river or not...}

The Grim reaper nodded before leaving to check Kai soul

After a moment he got back and whisper something to Hades who only nodded

{No. His soul not in here...} Hades told Izanami while inwardly fuming that he didn't get Kai soul

Izanami smile gone and it replaced by frown

"You didn't lying to me right Hades-bouzo?" She asked and Hades merely grunted

{You can check by yourself if you want...} Hades answered

Izanami in reply only hummed and then wave her hand

"I trust you won't lie to me since I can tell you are angry..." Izanami smirked much to Hades displeasure "I will take my leave then, sorry for the sudden visit Bouzo!" She said cheerfully before she engulfed in black aura then gone

Raijin give glare to Hades, while he maybe not as strong as Hades but he can give the Greek God challenge at least

"Your lucky mother didn't cut you into pieces, skeleton.." Rajin sneered before his body burst into blue lightning then he gone

Hades merely growled hearing that. He knew Izanami is stronger than him, yes. He maybe strong but Izanami despite already dead still contain her power and after become one with dead she become stronger though not like when she at her prime but she still strong enough to beat him if she want

'Hmm... I wonder where Kai-kun soul gone eh? His dead should alerting me since he are bonded by Frostmourne, except some being interfered and cut their bond. I was thinking it was Hades but he also didn't know anything..' Izanami thought with hum. It actually surprise her that Kai soul is missing, perhaps Hel is responsible for this?

Nah. Hel relationship with Loki not that deep, she won't avenge Loki just because Kai trashing her father. Loki can be anything but being good father, Fenrir are the proof of that! He also leave her alone when she got taken to Asgard! Instead of angry, maybe Hel will be happy and give kiss to Kai!

Izanami blinked... Well, that also the reason maybe Hel kidnap Kai! She want her for herself!

Realizing this she pouted, Kai are suppose to be her champion! She want the power inside Kai, maybe it can bring her power back to when she life. Oh yes she going to visit Hel after this but now

'I should check the area where he dead... I will try to search Frostmourne reek from his soul...' Izanami thought with hum as she try to find her champion

* * *

Eariler in Survivor

We found Ophis on Kai lab. She staring at the lab as she try to remember when she and Kai spend their time together

In next few days she going to visit the Sekiryuutei... Despite her depressed situation she still curious about Ddraig actually. She wish to know what Ddraig want to become, Albion stated that he and his host will become True White Dragon God Emperor. But what Ddraig and his host will become?

She not harbor any hard feeling to the Sekiryuutei even he kill Kai

She knew it was Kai goal to dead at Sekiryuutei hand and despite her sadness she must respect it. Beside the Sekiryuutei also suffer from what she heard though she also heard he now back to his old self due to help from a man from Phenex clan and Bael clan

She tilted her head with little sigh before floating and look into the giant computer

She remember that Kai teach her how to using it. She then began to rise her finger and press the button, then other button and another button

She smiled when remember she randomly typing on computer and Kai lectured her because of that. She truly miss him

She then began typing the keyboard randomly while having flashback when Kai still there with her until...

PI!

PSSSHHH...

Ophis blinked before she turn and see one part of the wall splitted, reveal a strange box inside it

She blinked few times. Clearly not expected that to happen

Kai never told her about this one...

She then float and take the box before open it

She found there vial of blood inside the box and also there folder inside it and few scrolls

Tilting her head, she then take the folder and open it. She then rotate the folder and found there something written on it

***PROJECT EDO TENSEI (Impure World Reincarnation)***

"Edo Tensei?" Ophis tilted her head before she open the folder and read it

_Secret Storage #13_

_Hyoudou Kai here. If it not me who open it then congratulations! You just found one of secret place in Survivor! And this actually the most secret one! Since the password is come from the computer and I insert it by random typing on the keyboard, but thanks to my Sharingan I manage to remember where it is_

_Vali, if it you who find this box then you should know, this was the perfect data and the most detailed one more than I give to you before... Use it wisely but remember the dead should stay dead unless they had unfinished businesss, and knowing you I sure you will use it wisely..._

_This storage contain one of my most secret researchs and also forbidden one. Beware that this project is unstable that's why I seal it but I don't want to destroy it since it was a result of hard work_

_The blood vial in there is my blood while the scroll is what you called White Zetsu. It was prototype of Zetsu that I manage to create, since I contain Shinju Chakra I manage to split part of it into Yin and Yang. The Yang Chakra I often use for experiment and thanks to that too I manage to create Nature Call, the device that manipulate Senjutsu. And the Prototype Zetsu is made from fragment of pure Yang Chakra _

_White Zetsu is living being but it so weak. It just like a normal human and contain no speciality other than fast regeneration though not so great, it only have 4 times stronger regeneration. Just place blood and channel your energy to the scroll and White Zetsu will appear..._

_However I will write warning just like in other storage. If you must know each my device is risky and dangerous. By unleashing one of it you should knew that you hold high responsibility. Then why I create it? Simple, I'm scientist and creating something is in my blood_

_Know that Knowledge and Technology won't bring any harm to anyone unless you use it with reckless. Whoever you are use this with wisdom..._

_This technique that I manage to create is called Edo Tensei... I never perform it but I sure it will work. However what will happen to the being that being reborned is still unknown and I don't want to take risk since this world is different..._

_Unlike all reborned being, Edo Tensei is technique that will-_

Ophis keep reading the data for few minutes and her eyes widened when she finishing read the folder

* * *

**Done! Hahaha! This chapter is rather short since it main purpose is only to show the aftermath of Kai dead**

**I actually almost cry few times when writing this.**

**And now not even Hades and Izanami got Kai soul! What it mean?! Where Kai soul?! Is Hel the one who take it?! Does Kai really dead?!**

**And Ophis found the secret of Edo Tensei! Wow! Is that mean Kai being reborned as Undead?! Is Kai back to the world?!**

**What going to happen with Kai?! What going to happen with Ise and everyone?!**

**Aaaaaaahhhh! So many mystery!**

**Please favorite, follow, read and review!**

**Ja Ne! :D**


	47. Memory Loss

**Chapter 46. Memory Loss**

* * *

Somewhere in deep forest (Third person POV)

A man slowly open his eyes. He held his head with groan. He feel like got hit in back by hammer! He then blinked few times

Where is he?

He groaned again before slowly stand. He then turn around and see he was in forest

He then try to remember what happen but suddenly feel his head in pain

...

...

Nothing...

...

He can't remember anything!

Panic began rise inside his mind and he start to try hardest to remember. But no matter how much headache he get, he still can't remember any single thing!

Heck! He not even remember his name!

He then sighed and rub his temple. It seem he got amnesia... Hopefully who he is before he lost his memory, he wasn't troublesome man...

Wait! How did he knew he now got amnesia?!

Blinked few times he hummed while rub his chin. Maybe he only can remember when he didn't force himself to remember

He bend his neck, making a sound by doing it then start to walk away. He decide to go to find river for now since from the river maybe he can find a clue where he is

While walking he notice that his body is strange...

There are few crack on various part of his body...

No, seriously a crack. The one that appear when you punch something

"What the heck?" He muttered before poking the crack

He notice the feeling was... Strange... He then lift up his shirt and see there also few of them on his body, not just cloth

'I need to find river, fast!' He thought with nod before fastened his step

After a moment of walk he then start to tired... No. Bored is the better word...

'Hmm maybe, I should climb the tree and look from higher place..' He then look to one tree and then notice it size was quite big. 'Wish I can fly...' He thought as he imagine himself having a black wing

Yeah. That would be cool

Suddenly he feel something moving inside his back and he turn around then his eyes widened when see a pair of black wing appear behind him

"Bloody hell..." His jawdropped

He can't believe it! He had a wing!

Suddenly a memory of man having 6 pairs of jet black wing appear in his mind and another man who had 6 pairs of golden wing

'What the?!' He held his head in pain as he see the man with 12 black wings smirked to him

Fallen Angel...

That was what that man called...

He then blinked before tilted his head, does it mean he also fallen angel? He had an idea but...

'Let's test it...' He thought as he imagine his hand turned to claw. And slowly his hand morphed into one, surprising him 'So I'm not fallen angel but shapeshifter huh? Interesting...'

He then imagine himself to become a bird then he feel his body slowly shrunk and he turn into 1M eagle

Flapping his wing he slowly fly and soaring to the sky with loud screech.

Only to fall to the ground as soon he fly

Cue sweatdrop appear

He rub his nose-err beak with his wing before flap his wing again. This time when he float he make sure to keep the air stable then slowly he fly to the sky

When in air, he quickly flap his wing faster and few times, making he fly more higher and he reach to the peak of tree

He then manage to see he was indeed in dense forest and there river few KM from his current position. Nodded he flapped his wing and fastened his fly, he let his wing soar to the air then approach the river

When he arrive he undo the transformation. He about to approach the water but blinked

How did he knew how to fly?

After a moment of think he concluded that maybe he often used his shapeshift ability and often fly. Oh well, that will be fine then

He approach the river and almost gasped when see his reflection

'Am I... Really look like this?' He thought with shock

He see he are light brown haired man, with grey sclerae and black eyes. He wearing blue high-collared coat, underneath it he wear long sleeves gray V-neck shirt. He also wore black jeans with white sneakers

But what caught his attention is that there so many a line and crack on his body! Even on his cloth!

His eyes widened in disbelief. He are like some decaying creature rather than living one!

Especially his eyes! Who the hell that have gray sclerae?

"What the fuck..." He muttered still in shocked state

Suddenly his image in river changed. Gone various crack on his body and now instead gray sclerae his eyes is pure red with several concentric circile and 9 tomoes. His face is pure cold and it showed no emotion

The man yelped and jerked back from the river on reflex. He then touch his face and notice there still few lines on his face. He slowly approach the river and see his reflection again

To his relief and also displeasure, his face not changed and still same

"My name..." He murmured "What's my name?"

He hold his head in pain again when a memory of he talk with someone that look exactly like him except he had spiky hair and brown eyes. The man that look like him smiled while pat his back as if praising him and he notice that both of them wear similar outfit

"Kai..." He muttered with slight smile "My name is Kai..."

He then try to remember more again but a massive headache hit him and he fall to his knee while grunted in pain

'I... I can't remember anything...' He groaned and give up to remember at least for now. He let out sigh before sit in ground while staring at the river

What should he do now?

He didn't know who he is neither have memory of someone who maybe know about him...

Rubbing his temple. He about to stand but suddenly he hear some noise in wind

On instinct, he twist his body and dodge an arrow that aimed for his shoulder. He about to yell but he saw more arrow. Bending his body, he dodge the arrow and on instinct catch one of them then throw it back

The arrow soared back with much greater speed, surprising him actually but he keep his face stoic

For some strange reason he like using stoic face

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" He demanded

Soon the bush moved and from it 3 figures appear

Kai immediately have to hold blush when he see the figure

They are 3 woman. The first woman who like leader had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair, and beauty face. By her face Kai can tell she must be around 19 or 20. She along with her comrades wear a... Tight green outfit that seem made from leaf and her breast must be... D-cup... Yeah... That's it...

The second woman had fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. Judging by her appearance she maybe on same age with the first woman

The third are the most different one, she like a girt around 13 but her breast is quite big for her body. Maybe she are BB or C cup. She had blonde hair that reach her shoulder with pink eyes and cute face

Kai notice that the woman had ears that pointed above. It kinda remind him to someone that important to him for some reason. He also notice there slight cut on the second girl cheeks. The arrow he thrown back must be graze her cheek

Each of them carry bow and there sword strapped on their back. He also see the petite woman eyes widened when see him. He thought she must be flinched when see his appearance. Well even he also surprised by it

"May I ask why you shoot an arrow to me?" Kai asked

"We apologize for that arrow but it just for precaution. We sense there huge aura come in this forest last night and we try to track it. We then see some hawk who flying and think it maybe one of messenger from Troll. We decide to track it and then meet you. We never see a male human in this area before. No one had come this close. May we ask why you here?" The first woman asked in monotone

Kai stare at them and inwardly blinked. "Never see a male human in this area"? What the heck is that suppose to be mean?

"I see... I know you all won't believe me. But when I awake, I can't remember anything except my name, and I already here..." Kai answered in same monotone

The leader woman eyes narrowed while the second woman clearly scoffed and the third only tilted her head

"Yeah right. And we are a group of whore!" The second woman sneered and Kai blinked

"You are?" He asked clearly surprised and believe it. Well they dress like one after all!

The three woman eyes twitched when hearing this. They don't know either they have to shoot another arrow for the insult or this man is REALLY believe what their friend just said

"Are you an idiot?" The second girl deadpanned and the man that being questioned only blinked

"Nanao!" The leader barked and the girl called Nanao huffed "My apologize for the comment sir. But just for safety, may you come with us to our village? Since you clearly trespassing our area..."

Kai blinked before bring his hand and rub his chin. That actually not bad decision, seeing he not remember who he are and now he doesn't have any destination

He also didn't want to get in middle of conflict due to trespassing some area

"Sango! You can't be serious!" Nanao barked "I mean look at him! Sure he not an Troll but look at him! What kind of human that have strange line and crack on his body! And look at his eyes, his sclerae is gray! He can be another monster summoned by Troll Warlock!" Nanao said while eyeing Kai who remain stoic

Inwardly Kai mind went to another scenario. By hearing the wary tone and what Nanao said he concluded that now their group are fighting Troll and now it seem they losing since Troll summon monster to fight for them. He also noted that the third girl eyeing him with... For some reason the look she give make him shudder

It remind him to another woman with pointed ear

"Look miss. I know your probably angry due to got cut by the arrow I throw back to you but I assure you, I didn't remember being summoned or something like that..." Kai reassured and Nanao glare to him

The leader called Sango remain impassive and give Kai calculation look before she nodded

"You will come with us but we will put spell to you to prevent you using magic and going to blind you..." Sango said and her sound didn't show any negotiation

Kai nodded since he not bothered by it

"You may do as you wish..." Kai said as he held up his hand in surrender manner

The three woman then began to approach him carefully. Sango pull out some bottle that filled with purple liquid and pull it out. She then wetted her hand and about to touch Kai chest to make rune before

**"GGRRAAAAAARRRHHH!"**

They been interrupted when hear beast roar that shook the ground

"Shit! By the roar it must be big one!" Nanao cursed

"What should we do? It seem heading this way!" The third woman asked Sango

"We have to flee. It clearly one of 7 Demonic Beast. Facing one of them isn't option..." Sango then turn to Kai "It must be sended to look for the high energy that arrive in here last night. Could you follow us?"

"I can. Lead the way.." Kai said. Sango nodded before start running

"If you think to attack us from behind..." Nanao growled and leave the threat hanging around before she dashed and follow the leader. The third woman spare glance to him before also run

Kai blinked, for some reason he feel little dizzy in head. He shook his head for moment and the feeling gone, shrugged he began to follow the three woman

They run for few minutes but somehow Kai can tell rather than getting away, they run directly to the monster direction

"Are you sure we ran at right way?" Kai asked while running

"Of course. There, you see that flag?" Sango pointed and Kai turn where Sango finger pointed "That our camp symbol. We are close..."

Kai blinked... Where the flag? She pointed to the air...

"Where the flag? You pointed to the air instead flag..." Kai asked and Sango blinked

"Are you blind? That flag!" Nanao pointed

"I didn't see any flag. You girls pointed to the sky, and did your base related to the rotten tree?" Kai asked and the three woman froze before stop running

"Rotten tree?" Sango asked with wide eyes "An illusion!" She barked. She then pull some arrow and stab herself, the 2 womans also follow what Sango did

They winced in pain before open their eyes again and groaned

"Shit! Of all beast we have to walk into Lurer!" Nanao cursed

'Lurer?' Kai asked in his mind. Before he able to voice it they disturbed by another beastly roar and this time it was close

They then turn and see there giant creature about 10M. It has three glowing pink eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There are many cutouts in its body

Somehow for unknown reason Kai not scared to the beast and only give it bored look

"GRRAAOORRRHH!" Lurer roared to them and it 3 eyes glaring at them

"Prepare arrow magic!" Sango commanded before turn to Kai "You go and hide!" She ordered and Kai blinked but nodded nonetheless

Lurer move it giant hand and slam it to them who now scatter. Sango pull out three arrow and shoot it to Lurer, it hit but Lurer not seem bothered by it and merely move to attack Sango who jump and dodge it

"Take this!" Nanao roared and shoot another arrow but again it not worked

"Mariel! Prepare strong magic to take this one down!" Sango ordered

"Yes!" The third woman who known as Mariel start to chanted some spell and her body glowing in green aura while extending her hand

Kai who watched behind the tree only remain stoic but he can tell that these three girl clearly losing. He only hope that Mariel magic can destroy Lurer though he doubt it somehow

He then see Sango and Nanao try to get Lurer attention so it not attack Mariel who concentrate and they clearly having hard time doing that

"Its ready!" Mariel yelled before green magic circle appear in front of her

'Elves Magic...' Kai noted in his mind before he scowled. If he recall Elves Magic aren't suited for combat and only few of them that good to attack. They more good in seal, enchanted magic, nature energy, and healing. Suddenly he blinked. How did he knew that? Ah forget it he give up to trying remember

The magic that Mariel prepare hit Lurer on back when it fighting Sango and Nanao. Lurer who got hit stumble for moment before it slowly turn and glare to Mariel who panted and had wide eyes

'It take full attack and just shrug it off?! I should knew it won't work!' Sango growled "Mariel! Get out from there!"

Mariel who tired after unleashing magic quickly try to run but Lurer faster than her and it raise it giant hand to crush her

"Mariel!" Nano screamed

Kai seeing this act quickly by dashing then use one rock nearby as footing then jump highly and deliver spinning kick to Lurer face

Lurer who got hit immediately stumble before got sended away and crashing several trees

Nanao and Sango can't help but flabbergasted when see Kai strength! His hit is stronger than magic that Mariel justh shoot!

Kai himself can't help but blinked when see his attack. Did he hit that hard? Sure he put quite power but... Oh well the more he think about himself the more he confused

"You okay?" Kai asked to Mariel who stare at him with clearly awe

"H-Hai!" Mariel stammered and Kai nod

Lurer who got attacked roared in angry. It stand then shoot a beam from it 3 eyes to Kai and Mariel

"Watch out!" Mariel yelled and Kai turn to Lurer back to see the laser. He grab Mariel in bridal style before jumped and dodge the attack

"Wait here!" Kai said as he placed Mariel in ground before jumped to Lurer

'Alright... How to handle this big guy then?' Kai thought as he landed and see Lurer who charged to him

Kai jumped and dodge a slammed fist from Lurer. Lurer seeing this moved it other hand to hit Kai who in air. Kai seeing the fist come rised his hand and when the fist close he swat away the fist and using it to help him push himself using his hand to the air

He spin in air before deliver axe kick to Lurer head make the beast roared in pain. He then press the head further and using it as footing to jump away

When Kai landing suddenly a memory hit him and he move according to instinct

"**Katon : Gooenkyuu! (Fire Release : Great Blaze Ball)**" Kai spew out 6M giant dense flame ball that hit the Lurer before it explode into 15M dome of hot flame that burn everything

The three woman seeing this can't help but stare with awe to the giant dome of flame! They can feel the intense hot of the flame that burn the monster! When the flame dome died, nothing left from Lurer

"Did he just did what I think?" Nanao asked in shock and everyone only nodded in dazed state, still in shock seeing Kai power

Kai blinked, once, twice, three times then he turn to the three girl make them tensed

"Did I just spew out giant flame ball to it?" He asked clearly not believed what he just did

The three woman who hearing this can't help but facefaulted

"THAT OUR LINE YOU MORON!" Nanao yelled with comical expression

"Oh?" Kai mused as he sound sheepish

Nanao groaned in annoyance. Seriously how can someone just spew 5M dense hot fireball and didn't know how to did it?!

Sango who watching look to Kai with awe. Clearly this man is very strong! To be able dispose one of 10 demonic beast like that with easy

'If we can get him to join in our war, the battle is ours!' She thought with wide eyes

Mariel who seeing Kai blushed. Somehow seeing Kai make her feel hot...

"How you do that actually?" Nanao asked with narrowed eyes

"Nanao, stop questioning him! He even asked us "How did he do that?' And you hoping him to answer it?" Sango said much to Nanao displeasure

"I don't know! Maybe he just try to act innocent!" Nanao accused to Kai who remain stoic "You can't just believe some random guy who come! He even able to destroy one of 7 Demonic Beast! He must be at least on par with Illias-sama! Who knew he being summoned to kill her!"

"Nanao! This man just save our lives! You can distrust him but stop antagonizing him at least!" Sango barked with glare and Nanao growled before turn away. Sango turn to Kai and bowed "I apologize for her act, she can be quite paranoid sometime.."

"Its okay, I don't mind..." Kai said nonchalantly. He then notice Mariel staring at him with red face and strange eyes so he turn to her "You want to say something?"

"Yes." Mariel said with smile and red face "Thank you for saving me..."

"No problem.." Kai replied before turn to Sango "I suggest we leave from here before another monster appear..."

"Ah? Yes, true, let resume our journey... It will take few hours to get back to our village from here..." Sango said and Kai hummed

"I can help with that..." Kai said before he imagine himself to become giant black panther around 4M

The girls once again surprised when see Kai transformed into black panther

"Holy shit! You are shapeshifter?!" Nanao asked in shock

"You can say so... That eagle you see before was me. Climb on..." Kai said still in same human voice

Mariel immediately ride and sit in front, Sange the second and Nanao the last

Kai seeing this began to dashed and everyone hold him with tight

'He not just strong in phsycal that enough to slam one of 7 Demonic Beast with pure strength but also able to shapeshift. Who the hell is this guy?!' Nanao thought with wary

'He are shapeshifter, can use unique magic and also strong. We really found ourselves diamond! Finally we can end the terror of Troll!' Sango thought with joy

'He kind, handsome, strong and also seem smart! I think I just found my soul mate! And with his shapeshift ability... Oh my... Imagine what I can do...' Mariel giggling perversely

Kai who running for some reason feel chill crawl to his spine. He somehow know that this feeling is familiar and he also know that this was a danger sign

* * *

Almost an hour later

"Stop right here!" Sango ordered and Kai did

Sango then slowly go down and approach some tree. He pull out the bottle that filled with purple liquid before and wet her finger then began to write some symbol on it

After she done writing, she continue by chanting some strange word and the tree glowing before it slowly twisted and turned into giant gate that splitted open

"You can change back to your form..." Sango said and Kai nod before other girl jump from his back and he shrunk back to human

"Before we enter I got one question..." Kai asked and Sango narrowed her eyes but nodded "Does your island filled with woman that hate men?"

He can't help but asked that seeing Nanao very hostile to him. And if it true, then he can say he will be in deep trouble

Sango blinked before she giggling and shook her head

"While its true, some of us not like man but some of us neutral. You can say our race is kind of special..." Sango explained

"Special?"

"Yes.." Sango nodded "You see, our kin is different from other race that like us. Our race all is female..."

Kai hearing this tilted his head in confused

"You are elf right? Why you not allow male elf to life in here?" Kai asked

"It because our ancestor is Elves that harbor ill feeling toward male..." Sango sighed

'I had feeling I won't like this...' Kai thought with nervous

"Long short story, our ancestor are Elves that got betrayed by their mate and they escape. They then began to make a group of hater man, they who betrayed feel lonely and start to comfort each other. By using magic we manage to copy male genital and reproduce children. But the side effect is our children all female." Sango told him "But in time the we began to open up and discover that not all male is bad. We learn from our ancestor of course, some of tell that male is not all bad too..."

"If that the case then why not allow male life in your place?" Kai asked

"It because old tradition..." Mariel the one who answered "Sure we mellowed a bit but there some of elf that threatened by male presence. We maybe can bring man back to the village but they can't life in village and must leave, after that we will erase their memory about our place..."

Kai hummed while stroke his chin. That mean the place where he will go now is actually bad place for a man

"I take it Nanao-san here is hater of male?" Kai pointed

"You got that right!" Nanao barked but stern look from Sango make her stop and huffed

"You can say so..." Sango said with slight smile and Kai nodded while thinking there chance his memory will be erased. Oh great he already having hard time remember his past and now he threatened to get his memory erased

And also basically this village is created from a bunch of woman who too coward to face reality so they lock themselves from man...

Noticing Kai thoughtful face Sango smiled

"Don't worry, we will ask Illias-sama to not do anything to your memory.." Sango reassured "You already in amnesia state, if we erase it. It could kill you..."

Kai inwardly sighed in relief but outside maintain his stoic face

"I see... Thank you then, Sango-dono..." Kai bowed and Sango blushed at the remark

"Just Sango will fine..." Sango smiled and Kai nodded

They then entering the tree and suddenly bright light engulf them

When Kai open his eyes again, he already standing in front of giant wood wall. And he also can see that the wall in enhanced by magic to improve it defence

"Come on Kai. Follow us..." Sango said and Kai broke out from his thought

"Hai!"

They began to walk and then when near Sango placed hand on the giant gate and it slowly open

"Welcome. To the Forest of Spirit..." Sango smiled as the view come

Kai who seeing the view can't help but astonished

The village was made by pure jungle. There many house that stick to the tree and become tree house. The path they use to walk also branch of tree instead ground, there also bridge that made from branch that connected to various part and the tree that become house

The view also is very good. He can smell the fresh air, flower and even see a... Light?

He blinked few times... He see there so many tiny sparkle that floating in sky moving around as if flying and he swear he can hear the light speaking

"Is that fairy?" Kai asked as he pointed to the sparkle in sky and the three elves turn to Kai with surprise

"You can see them?" Nanao asked and Kai blinked

"I can, what so special about it?" He asked back

"Fairy are creature that special. They only can be seen by someone who had strong spiritual energy or connected to nature, the reason is because they are embodiment of magic mixed with nature itself then becoming alive. Only Elves that can see them without need to possess strong spiritual energy because we suppose to be their guardian.." Nanao explained 'But after the power you display when slay Lurer I think we shouldn't surprise...'

Kai hummed and nodded, accepting the explanation

While walking on the tree he can hear various whisper either it from the fairies or other elves that staring at him

"Eh, who is that guy?"

"Is that a crack on his cloth?"

"His eyes is scary!"

"His energy is strange..."

"What man doing in here?"

"He kind of cute!"

"I wonder if he want to form pact with me?"

"Does Sango-dono finally bring lover from outside world?"

Okay the last three comment actually make him feel uneasy and for some reason he can tell something like this is often happen in his past life

Suddenly Kai look there 10 Elves that wearing leather armor and approaching them. One of them then step forward while holding some paper, must be official order

She are beauty woman with long pale blonde hair that tied into top ponytail, green emerald eyes, C-cup breast and her face is like in middle of twenties. She had sword strapped on her right hip, shield on her back and dagger on near her shoes. Unlike the other her leather armor is different, she also had butterfly tattoo on middle of her chest

Sango seeing them narrowed her eyes. For one of Elite Elves, the 10 warrior that Illias choose by herself to come here, that mean there must be something

"Greeting, Mira-dono..." Sango greeted with bow and the Elite Elves give her nod

"Greeting Sango-san, we come here because Illias-sama demand the stranger presence. And she want to meet him now!" She spoke with authority in her tone

Sango blinked but nodded

'For Illias-sama to sense his presence when he just entering the gate... He must be pretty strong...' Sango thought "Very well... But we wish to accompany him..." Sango said

"I'm sorry Sango-sama but order from Illias-sama is absolute. He will come alone..." Mira spoke sternly

Sango about to retort but Kai cut her

"I'm fine by myself..." Kai said to her before turn to the captain elf "Beside I'm a stranger and visitor so I had no right to decline..."

"Good!" Mira said "You had good manner now if you may follow us..." She then stare at Kai for moment before glare to Sango "You not even put sealed magic to him! Don't you know what danger you can bring?!"

"Well, this guy save our lives from Lurer." Sango retorted "If he want to kill us he can kill us when we facing Lurer!"

Gasp come from few elves who listening and the captain eyes narrowed

"I see, I must say it was surprise you manage to escape from Lurer even by help from stranger.." Mira said with surprise

"Oh this man did more than that.." Sango smirked "He destroy Lurer as if it was child..."

Another gasp but this time filled with surprise appear and shock clearly on their face! The Elite Elf turn to Kai with wide eyes

"Impossible! Each 7 Demonic Beast have strength of High-class devil at least! Even Illias-sama at least will have quite hard time destroying it! And you told me this person destroying it with easy?!" Mira asked in disbelief

"Oh, you think I'm lying? Then why don't you ask Illias-sama to measure his power..." Sango said with smug smirk

Many murmur and whisper of disbelief come out from everyone who near and they stare at Kai who remain calm with shock

"Its true..." Nanao added gaining everyone attention "I see it he defeat Lurer without breaking sweat..."

Now everyone become shocked seeing Nanao also support the man. She was famous for known to hate man, and if she seriously talk about this man like that then it was true

"Regardless, while I appreciate what he did by slaying Lurer but its more reason to put seal on him, he can be a spy that try to infiltrate our base!" Mira spoke sternly

"Well, I'd like to see you do that if someone save your life..." Sango remarked and the captain eyes twitched

Kai seeing this had enough and decide to step in

"There no need for arguing..." He said "You can put the seal to me, I don't mind actually..."

Mira turn to Kai, staring at him with calculating eyes for moment and she found Kai word is sincere

"Very well. Follow us, we will put the seal on you when you near the throne..." Mira said and Kai nodded

The other 9 elves then began to surround Kai and escort her with Mira in front of him then they leave

'I wonder why Illias-sama so eager to meet this man? To send one of Elite Elves for escorting him...' Sango thought with thoughtful face

* * *

Meanwhile at Kuoh Academy (Azazel POV)

It happened right after Ise just back to his old self few days ago

When this discussion reached me, I displayed an idiotic expression that I rarely have shown during my whole lifetime.

"…Are you really serious about this, Vali?"

Vali has sent a private channel to me using the device through Kai lab.

I actually surprise he manage to find out Kai being my spy. Well not too surprise somehow but still for him to contact me using Kai lab, it kinda bold

Well he are battle maniac after all so he won't afraid to do thing like this

I can see his lively face through the screen on monitor

[Yeah. He….. It's a she now I guess. She is wishing for this. I'm also interested in this, so I want it to happen.]

I received an unthinkable idea by Vali. To tell the truth, this is something capable of changing the power balance of the world.

"…It's you that we are talking about. That's not the only reason, right?"

Vali makes a sigh while rub his temple

[Yes. She actually doing this because she want to see Kai legacy and his brother. She want to see what Hyoudou Issei have to make him so special that make Kai throwing his life for him...]

I put troubled face when hearing this. This can become problem. From what Kai said he are close with her

"She won't attack Ise right?"

[Don't worry about that, she already said she won't attack. Only observe...]

I can't tell any lies on his word and it must be true. Beside Vali also want to battle Ise so he won't let her act to Ise

"But there more right? That not the only reason..."

Vali make a bitter smile at my words.

[You are as sharp as always. That is also the reason why you are getting alienated from other factions.]

"It's none of your business."

[I heard that because you are going around being involved in things which "isn't any of your business", there are those that are thinking that "Perhaps this guy is plotting something". Correct?]

…Well, it's true that I am being alienated from those standing at the top of other factions. I already sound fishy because I have the position of being the "Governor of the Fallen Angels". On top of that a guy like that is talking about having "Peace" and "Negotiations".

I meddle too much with others business, huh. …I was even told that by Ise and Kai.

"…This is my nature. If someone was to attack me from the back, then I will accept it."

I said it while making a sigh. Vali then mutters after he put on an astonished face.

[…There are those who are after her.]

"Of course there are. Obviously. And there would be an immeasurable number of those at that. But everyone is having a bitter time because no one can eliminate her."

[That may be true, but it seems like there will be those in our organisation who are hoping for the same thing. No, it's about time they will make their move.]

…I get it. I can grasp hold of the situation now. A youth with that spear came into my mind.

So Kai warning about him after Ophis is true huh? As expected from Kai, always think few step more than everyone, I sure you also make something to preven his move to Ophis

[Judging by your face I can tell you must be thinking what Kai do to match his move right?]

"Yes. I'm pretty sure Kai must be make something to fight his plan for Ophis..."

Vali chuckling at my remark

[Oh don't worry. I think he already make one, Ophis will be save...]

Oh. So you knew it huh? I wonder what your move Kai

"Are you trying to lure him out?"

[I'm just going to make it clear whether he is my enemy or not.]

He said it daringly. But you don't want him to be your "ally" either, right?

[Well, he's most likely an enemy. It's about time to settle this... He are being torn at my side ever since Kai join me...]

Vali made a face with irrepressible delight.

See? This guy is a battle-maniac after all.

[I also heard the news about Hyoudou Issei. How his condition?]

"Ah. Well you can say he back to normal at least though he still sad... Thanks for Sairaorg Bael and Riser Phenex for that.."

Yes, few days ago Sairaorg and Riser come and talk with Ise

I'm not surprise that Sairaorg talk to him but when Riser come it was surprise me but seeing Ise help him to overcome his fear to dragon I think it just logical if he repay the debt

I still remember the shouting contest that they did at Hyoudou Residence, it even turned into battle brawl due to Ise anger when Sairaorg taunting him so Ise let out all his anger and grief

After Ise got better he seem manage to help Asia who also stressed back to daily activity. Though she still sad but at least her Sacred Gear now returning back to normal and she more happy than before

[Good. I can't have my rival keep moping around when I just found him to be worthy opponent for me...]

Vali responded with slight relieve in his face

"Are you hating Ise for this?"

I can't help but asking that. I have heard Vali relationship with Kai from Kai himself. According to Kai they seem quite close

Vali hearing this narrowed his eyes while also folding his arm

[If there someone that I hate, it should be you Azazel...]

I almost flinched when hear the coldness in Vali voice. Well can't blame him actually

[To be blunt, despite you are sharp minded, you also too laid back Azazel. You too busy thinking something that big and it make you forget the little thing that important... If you also focus on Hyoudou Kai instead of just focus to Hyoudou Issei, I think he won't need to sacrifice himself and join me since the beginning...]

This time I visibly cringed. Harsh one but true... I only monitor Hyoudou Issei because he are one of Longinus possessor. At first I interested on Kai eyes but then I found while it contain many ability but it not interesting

I only knew that it can cast illuson, grant photographic memory and read people movement. That was quite simple isn't it?

But who knew his eyes actually can summon a divine flame that hotter and stronger than Uriel himself, casting the super strong illusion that able to make artificial world, manifested giant etherial warrior that even can hold on against Ultimate class attack without harmed and contain God that at least on par with Heavenly Dragon from another world inside it!

Vali seeing my bitter face let out sigh

[I won't hold grudge to any of you about Kai, the same also goes to everyone in my group. It was Kai wish to dead at his brother hand and while we dislike it, we can accept it in order to honor his will. Though I actually try to saving him but I was too late... Well I sure he are happy now at least in afterlife, seeing his dream come true.]

I notice the tone that Vali use when speak about Kai is soft and filled with respect. It seem Kai right, he manage to make Vali mellow a bit. Kai you are truly incredible person, not even I can bring this side of Vali out

Kai... If only you still alive thing will be different... I hope you find peace in afterlife

* * *

**Done! Hahaha so we found that Kai actually still alive!**

**Well technically he not alive but in Edo Tensei state**

**Clearly Ophis try to bring him back but something seem happen and it turned into something else!**

**He loss his memory and also somehow arrive in place that only filled with woman! Mann if only Ise the one who landed in here *giggling pervertedly***

**Anyway, as you can see Kai loss his memory and we also almost entering the Samael Arc.**

**What going to happen?! What change will happen by Kai presence?!**

**Fufufu oh I also make new story, Call from Eclipse. Try to read it, I still working on first chapter for that story**

**Please favorite, follow, read and review!**

**Ja Ne! :D**


	48. Forest of Spirit

**Chapter 47. Forest of Spirit**

* * *

Niflheim

Niflheim... The cold, dark, misty world of the dead, ruled by the goddess Hel. In some accounts it was the last of nine worlds, a place into which men passed after reaching the region of death. Situated below one of the roots of the world tree, Yggdrasill, Niflheim contained a well, Hvergelmir, from which many rivers flowed.

In there the soul of people will be judged by Hel herself, are they good or not.

However Hel only judge people who died due to illness or old age, it was the deal she make with Odin because the warrior soul will be brought to another realm... Well Hades Realm precisely

As for Yomi, it was different place... It was place where Izanami-no-Mikoto life now... It more like prison actually thanks to Izanagi for that

Currently we found Hel, woman who wear black long cape that covered her whole body, underneath it she wear black elegant long sleeves dress. Her face is beauty. She had pale skin, crimson eyes and silver long white hair... But half of it is complete skeleton by exception of her hair...

"Hel-chan!"

Yep now in front of her is another Goddess of Death except she are stronger deity from her

"Izanami-san, how many time I had to told you to stop call me that?" Hel sighed. Izanami really childish

Its strange to see Goddess of Death to act like this...

Hades himself actually very scary. Grumpy, sadistic, cruel, cold, bastard and take pleasure when see mortal cower in his presence

Hel herself isn't like that. She only act as like normal judge. While its true she can be cruel sometime but she also can become kind. Among of other deity who ruler the death realm, she are the most kindest one

Izanami is another case... Living alone in Yomi seems broke her mind... Heartbroken and leaved alone... She become childish and act like nothing is bother her to bury the pain... However that childish act is actually the most scary one... How can you toy and speak gruesome thing like a child? Well the stress seems really damage her sense. After all, she are the most Goddess that life in painful way

Her presence in here actually not her real self. Her body still trapped in Yomi and this is only manifestation of her energy. Her power limited in here and she can't do much in this form. The seal that Izanagi put is strong, very strong. No one until now can remove the seal

'Izanami-san...' Hel thought with sad as she stare at Izanami who act like children

She can see the sadness, pain and anger behind Izanami cheerful act.. No doubt her eyes is dry due to cry everyday. That's reason why she allowed Izanami to act like this to her. She knew how much pain the elder Goddess have and by doing this she hope she can relieve the pain

"Fufufu you will always be my Hel-chan no matter what!" Izanami said playfully and Hell smiled

"Well, its been a while right Izanami-san? Why you come to my realm?" Hel asked

"I come here to check are you have Hyoudou Kai soul with you?" Izanami asked and Hel blinked

Hyoudou Kai? The one who beat her father?

"The one who beat dad right?" Hel asked "I hear he die in battle against his own brother, why don't you check Hades place?"

"Already but his soul isn't there either..." Izanami frowned and Hel also frown

Where his soul go then?

"You not lying so you can keep him for yourself right Hel-chan?" Izanami asked with glare and Hel sweatdropped

"While I quite happy he give little beating to dad..." Hel sighed "But I won't kidnap for myself because of that. I'm not that desperate Izanami-san..."

Izanami giggling for moment but then sighed

'I already try to track his soul... Sure I find some essence of Frostmourne energy but it suddenly gone... The trail stopped in Dimensional Gap and the chance to find it then almost close to zero since Dimensional Gap is endless void...' Izanami frowned as she can't find Kai soul

"If I may, Izanami-san..." Hel called her "Why you so interested on this Hyoudou Kai person?"

"He are the man who possibily can free me..." Izanami answered with bitter smile and Hel eyes widened

"What make you think so? No one ever succeed to doing that for millenias. What make you think this human can do that?" Hel asked, clearly interested

**{Izanagi...}** Izanami face turn to undead for moment, her voice turn to cold and scary as she spat the name like a venom. Then her face back to normal so do her voice "Seal are very complex. But after millenieas of learning I manage to find out that I need another Primordial God power to break it. But as you can see, the Parents of God other than me and Ophis is either dead or being sealed like a Kronos and Ophis didn't even care about me..." She sighed before smirk appear on her face

"But Hyoudou Kai... He are human, yes. But he contain power of Primordial God and not just Primordial God like me but the BEGINNING of me!" She said happily and Hel eyes widened in shock

"How?! How a human can contain that power?! Isn't it power turned into you and other deity?!" Hel asked clearly surprised and Izanami giggling

"That's the point! He bring power from another world! The different world!" She told Hel who surprised more

"You mean..."

"Yes! Somehow his soul is mixed with another God who contain Primordial power from another dimension! And using that power I will able to free!" Izanami laughed insanely in happiness

"Then... What going to happen to him?"

"The seal that my cursed ex-husband is to seal another Primordial Entity... So to do that I need to swap myself... So either he going to cease to death or..."

Hel eyes widened in horror and her face turn to horrified

"He will be sealed in Yomi to take your place!" She concluded with horror and Izanami nodded

"Brilliant right?! After millenias! I will able to free! I'm going to free Hel-chan!" She squealed "I'm going to visit you first after I'm free! That's why now I looking for his soul! To take his power!"

"But Izanami-san, he are boy!" Hel said with clearly concern and disagree "From what I heard, he no older than 18! Sure he are criminal but are you really want to jailed a boy to your place! To condemn another person, a boy nonetheless to suffer the same fate as yours?!" She asked in disbelief

Izanami who hearing this merely silence, her hair shadowed her hair and her lips twitched into snarl before it rotten

**_{WHO CARE?! I'M GOING TO BE FREE! THAT;S THE IMPORTANT THING! I DON'T CARE ABOUT OTHER THING BESIDE THAT! Do I ever make crime to be sealed like this?! No! I only give a birth! And what I got?! SEALED! CURSED! LONELY! DOES IZANAGI CARE ABOUT ME?! NO! HE CURSED ME! HE THE ONE WHO SEALED ME! ME! HIS OWN WIFE! HE EVEN KILL THE CHILD I GIVE BIRTH AND HAD NERVE TO PURIFIED HIMSELF FROM MY TOUCH THEN GIVE BIRTH TO ANOTHER CHILDREN AFTER THAT!}_** Izanami snarled at Hel. Her feature change instantly to her rotten form and her voice is clearly insane woman, not the childish one anymore

Hel who hearing this remain calm though actually she scared now inside. Yes, Izanami are one of the scariest being she knew. Heck! She sure Odin will afraid to her! Even Ophis will feel unease to her if she angry!

"I know Izanami-san but... Are you really sure with this?" Hel asked in pleaded tone and mostly the calmest tone that she can show

Izanami face retreated back to life and she smirked

"Yes. I'm sure, hehehe... Hihihi... Soon... Soon... I will be free! Hihihihi! Hehehe! HAHAHAHA!" She start to laughed insanely that brought chill to every creature in Niflheim even Hel herself

Hel who seeing this only close her eyes and pray silently hoped that Kai won't be caught by her but she also pray that Izanami will be free one day

'Izanagi-san... Look what had you done to your own wife... If only you can see it by your own eyes...' Hel thought with sad as she stare to Izanami who laugh insanely and waving her hand

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Forest of Spirit...

Have you ever heard the land where only woman who life?

If yes then you can say this island is similar like that except this one not very isolated like you all thinking... Well it isolated but at least they still can see the different between male and female if you knew what I mean... This island certainly have knowledge about man and they also had contacted with man though they lack of modest due to isolated life

However despite of that the land still filled with woman and there no any man

Only few who had visit, maybe around 5 or 7... The last time a man come to Forest of Spirit is hundred years ago...

The last man who came are traveler who accidentally got lost and had ability to cancel barrier thus breaking the barrier that cover the village and entering it

After few talk, the elves manage to erase the man memory and send him back to city and thanks for that their existence remain secret even all faction didn't know where they life exactly

"We will seal your ability before you meet Illias-sama. Don't think to resist!" Mira said sternly

Kai who only remain stoic nodded as he didn't found problem by that

Mira put out the same purple liquid that Sango bring before and start to wet her fingers. She then began to touch Kai middle chest and began to write some rune symbol

After 10 minutes, it done and she began to chanting some spell, making the symbol glowing. For moment the rune glowing more bright and suddenly it light died and it melted into the ground

Kai who seeing this blinked, not understanding the situation

"Is it done?" He asked

Mira and everyone who seeing this can't help but shocked and flabbergasted by the event

'This Seal magic... It actually stronger than the normal one should put! It even going to seal Ultimate-class monster energy! How did it not affect him?! Don't tell me he have mor energy than Ultimate-class monster?!' Mira thought with shock in her face

Elves are being that actually act as supporter. They maybe not too strong in battle but their knowledge about magic is great. They can cure the disease that very severe even to the point near death, their sealing magic is top notch, their enhanced elemental magic is superior than many race and they also have great knowledge of hidden magic, the magic that secret and used as trump card

So seeing someone just shrug off the seal they have is very shocking especially it was Mira, one of Elite Elves who perform the sealing

'This is bad, this man clearly stronger than Illias-sama... We can't let him meet her like this...' Mira thought grimly

She about to speak to Kai but suddenly another elf warrior appear. She wear similar outfit like Mira, she had slim figure, fair skin, purple hair styled in short bob, red eyes, and there also butterfly tattoo in middle of her chest

"Mira, Illias-sama demand the stranger presence now..." She said

"I'm sorry Alice, but she have to wait. This man is proved to be stronger than we thought so we have perform stronger seal to restrict him..." Mira replied and Alice eyes narrowed

"No. Illias-sama order are absolute, she even emphasize the word "Now" to me. So you have to obey her or your act will be seen as treason..." Alice remarked coldly as her red eyes meet Mira green orbs

Mira hearing this clicked her tongue. She didn't want to let her leader defenseless but... If she demand it...

"Very well..." Mira nodded and turn to Kai "You better not try do something strange to Illias-sama or your head will roll to the ground..." She threatened coldly

Kai hearing this merely narrowed his eyebrow. Either this woman are really in love with her Queen or she also one of man haters

"If I ploting something I will knocked Sango-san, Nanao-san, Mariel-san out after they opening the portal..." Kai replied calmly and Mira stare at him for moment before give brief nod, accepting the answer as it was logical reason

"Let's go..." She said as she walk forward

Alice who seeing this turn to Kai and their eyes meet for moment. The Elite Elves give polite smile which Kai returned with nod of respect then he go to follow Mira

'Oh my... He seems little cold... Fufufu this man, walking in middle of beauty woman and he didn't even blush or stutter. Either he is something that people call gay or really have calm personality though I doubt he are the first one...' Alice thought with smirk as she found Kai are interesting. He also not bad looking and actually cute, though his gray sclerae eyes plus crack on line in his body is quite scary

Kai meanwhile thinking another thing. He feel... Strange... For some reason he can tell that there many people surround him and he can pinpoint where they location. He also can sense that the Elite Elves is 10 times stronger than the ordinary warrior like Mira. He can tell her aura is big, maybe can rivaled Lurer, she and Alice is on par

He also can sense there one aura that strongest than anyone he sense this far. He assume it was Illias, the leader of Elf. She are indeed pretty strong, she far stronger than Lurer. Maybe twice or three times stronger

"We here..."

Alice voice broke him from his thought and he look to his front. Standing in front of him is giant beauty carved wood door, there image of flower, fairy and elf in there. It also enhanced by magic

"Mind your manner and pay respect to Illias-sama okay?" Mira warned sternly and Kai sweatdropped

'She seem really respected Illias-dono, is she had some crush or what? Even Alice-san not fanatical like this..' Kai thought with blank stare and nodded

"Sorry, she are very protective toward Illias-sama.." Alice whispered to Kai with charming smile

Kai turn to her and furrowed his eyebrow then shrugged as he actually fine by that and not bothered

'That's it?!' Alice eyebrow twitched 'That's the only response he give?! I mean even some woman will blush seeing my smile or smile back but he just shrug it off?! Is he really what people call gay?!' Alice thought with annoyed as she feel her pride as woman just got insulted

The gate then opened and reveal the throne room. Kai noted the room was very... Impressive... It quite beauty and good, the mix of root, branch, flower, there also drawing and few fairies that flying in the cell room.

The root and branch isn't brown but green something that make it more beauty and showed the nature itself

He then stare at the figure in middle of room who sit elegantly while playing with fairy

Illias are woman around 20, her beauty is... You can say she are the most beauty woman in Forest of Spirit Kai ever seen, she had long pale blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes that resemble sky, her skin is pale and figure is not too buxom but it was complete contrast with her face which make her perfect. She wearing green dress with few leaves placed on various part, there also some green wing accessories on her ears

Kai notice that there 3 other guards that wear outfit like Alice and Mira

The first one are slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair that tied into ponytail. Her figure can rivalled certain Student Council Vice President challenge

The second are woman with short and petite figure with chin length dark green hair and purplish-red eyes. Her height maybe around his chest

The last one are woman with long silver hair, red eyes, pale skin and her figure is almost same like Xenovia

Kai noted that they have butterfly tattoo on their chest which mean they also belong to same group as Alice and Mira. He somehow can feel that they are at least on par to each other by exception to Illias

"We have come Illias-sama. I'm sorry for the lateness!" Mira kneeled in knight manner followed by Alice.

Illias seeing this only smile and wave her hand

"Its okay, if I may ask what did make you late?" The leader of Forest of Spirit asked

"We... I try to seal the man power, I already put Pentagram Seal that able to seal ultimate-class monster but it seem this..." Mira turn and look to Kai "This man can't be sealed by it and I about to use Hexagram Seal to him but Alice call me..."

Illias blinked few times. She then turn to Kai who bowed in respect with stoic face before turn back to Mira with scowl

"Tell me Mira..." Illias said "What you can sense from him?"

Mira blinked but did it without protest, her mistress order are absolute. She then extend her sensor and start to sense Kai aura.. But then she scowled when she can't sense anything from him

"I... I didn't sense anything..." Mira reported after a moment Illias hummed

"Then, how about all of you?" She asked to other Elite Elves

The other 4 Elite Elves do the same and start to sense Kai aura only to find same result with Mira

Illias who hearing this scowled. Does her Elite Elves didn't able to sense this man aura? It seem they need more train in sensing ability

"I see all of your sensor ability need to be trained more." Illias sighed softly "Though I can't blame you all, the reason why you all can't sense his energy its because his energy is too powerful that it confused all of you... Even I almost got blinded by him.." Illias explained

The Elite Elves who hearing this can't help but shocked. They can't sense him because his power is too strong? Just who he is? They stare to Kai with calculating eyes and their own thought

Said the man who listening only blinked few times. Clearly not expect that and the look that she get from the womans make him uncomfortable

Illias turn to Kai with smile again

"In fact. His energy is so powerful that I can tell it was infinite..." Illias said "Are you... The Uroboros Dragon, Ophis?"

The Elite Elves who hearing this gasped and look to Kai with shock. They knew their leader ability to sense someone power is not to be underestimated. What did strong being such Uroboros Dragon doing in here?!

"Huh?" Kai asked with confused face. Uroboros? Who is that? He about to speak more but suddenly image of little girl with long black hair wearing gothic lolita outfit appear in his mind and he held his head in pain

Illias who staring at Kai reaction narrowed her eyes

"Are you okay?" She asked in genuine concern

"I... I'm fine Illias-dono..." Kai answered as the pain he feel start to gone. Illias look into him for moment before nodded

"Please just Illias, if you say you fine then it good. By your reaction you didn't know what is Uroboros Dragon, why don't you tell us who are you first and how you arrive in here?" Illias asked politely

"My name is Kai. That's all I can tell since I... Suffer from amnesia... When I woke up today the first time I notice is I was in this forest and-" Kai began to explain and told them his story

By the end of story everyone stare at him with awe. To think there someone who can defeat Lurer with easy and even able to shapeshift! This man is very strong!

Illias who listening put thoughtful face. This man... His aura is unlimited, she can feel it. She are very good in sensor, there reason why she become leader of Forest of Spirit after all.

When she sense his energy the moment he step into the forest she immediately overwhelmed by the vastness of the man power! It was immeasurable! She also see the image of 10 tailed giant monster with single crimson eye and several ring with 9 tomoe glare to her back! And oh God! That monster is the biggest monster and scary creature she ever seen in her life!

That's why she immediately ordered Mira to take the man and bring him to her. If this man rampaging or do something reckless the result won't be pretty

However she also noted that the man isn't alive. But he also not dead... Something that confuse her more. Now she look to the man herself and she can't help but scowl... This man... It as if he are spirit... Spirit that manage to manifested into physical being and turn to alive...

"I see, that very brave of you Kai-kun.." Illias smiled "To face one of 7 Demonic Beast by yourself and protect my warrior when you are their prisoner. Thank you for doing that.."

Kai hearing this merely shook his head

"No. I only do what I must do, beside if I let them dead that mean I won't have any destination. The reason why I agree to come here at first time because I hope to find out how the situation and where I am..." Kai replied nonchalantly

"Regardless, I still need to say thank you..." Illias still smiled and Kai nodded, if she thinking like that he won't bother it

"I know this isn't my problem but. May I know what happen in here?" Kai asked and Illias smile turn to bitter

"As you can see, we are currently in war... Our enemy are Troll and Orc..." Illias sighed "This war had been continued for almost hundred years... It all start when few Troll and Orc manage to find our location. At first we didn't do anything and even welcome them to our place. After that we give them pil memory so they forget our location but still remember our existence... However one Troll didn't eat the pil and when he go back he told our place. Thus began the invasion to our place, their leader deemed us to dangerous and can be threat for them."

"Of course we fight back, even some Orc and Troll know what they did is wrong so some of them helping us. The war continue for a years and we finally manage to push them to the corner..." Illias face turn to grim "Then suddenly Troll and Orc began to summoning demons.. They summon 7 demon that clearly overwhelmed our force. You have meet one of them it Lurer... And unfortunately the previous leader of Elf, Orc and Troll that on our side get killed during that battle... That's where everything went to chaos..."

"The Orc and Troll who lost their leader become confused and some of them back to their own group. Without leader and strong allies, we got pushed back and began to losing..." Illias face turn to hurt one "Everyone died... The Orc and Troll that originally help us... My sister and mother..." She muttered with painful face and everyone by exception of Kai put sad face "The last Orc that help us try to contacting outside world and ask for help but then the same Warlock that summon 7 Demons, teleport our entire island complete with theirs to Dimensional Gap and caging us with barrier... I sure you know Dimensional Gap. You have memory of what place is it right?"

Kai who hearing this put thoughtful face then suddenly an image of silver haired man talk about Dimensional Gap appear on his mind and this time it not painful as the before

After a moment of silent he give nod to Illias who waiting for his response and the leader of Forest of Spirit continued

"Our food is limited, sure we manage to create artificial Sun and Moon to grew crops and the animal that life in our are manage to reproduce. But now our chance to win getting slim because we have to focus on survive to life and to war too. We can't get out from this place due to nothing can survive within Dimensional Gap without magical protection..." Illias sigh sadly

Kai hearing the story remain calm outside and his brain start to working

The situation of the Elves actually not good. Clearly not good one... By the aura of everyone in here he can tell Elite Elves aura actually is almost on same level with Lurer and Illias sure can fight 4 or 3 of them alone

But judging by their appearance, Elite Elves can't beat 7 Demonic Beast alone because clearly the beast possess stronger body and power. Sure their aura is almost same but their physical is not

And now by focusing to survive and to fight. The Elves clearly fighting one sided battle. It just matter of time before they fall due to their number decreased fast...

Well that's not his problem. His problem now is how to go back and regain his memory? He need to find his identity... But trapped in Dimensional Gap will hinder his act... Then it decided...

"Very well... I will help in your battle..." Kai said after moment of silence make everyone surprise

"If you don't want to help and find way to go home its fine Kai-kun..." Illias spoke softly "I don't believe you are spy or something that Troll and Orc summoned since clearly you are on different level..."

"I doing this because I need to get out from here..." Kai sighed "No offense Illias-dono, while I sympathy your condition but it isn't my problem actually. I didn't intent to join your fight but seeing the only way for return is to destroy the Orc and Troll that fighting you all then I will help..." He spoke bluntly and its true. He didn't want to be bothered by it for strange reason but seeing the only way to out from here is helping the elves then what choice he have?

"Oh?" Illias eyebrow narrowed "Then why you don't go to Orc? Surely they will help you too at cost of our death. They also in winning condition, you will do the job more easy..." She asked as she try to find out what the man in front of her thinking

All 5 Elite Elves hearing this tensed and prepare to strike. Mira and Alice who the closest one already grip their blades to strike

"You know very well that make deal with them is impossible..." Kai answered calmly "If what you told me about your story true then the leader of Orc and Troll is fool. And I sure they will try to find a way to caging and control me..." He speak sarcastically

"And what make you think we won't do the same?"

"Because your war entering the climax part..." Kai answered and Illias blinked

"Excuse me?"

"When I walk with Sango-san group I notice that there many tree that rotten and the influence began to spread which mean the Orc and Troll almost manage to found your secret place and it just matter of time before they attacked. The fact they send Lurer is mean to capture me or kill me if I'm threat since they are very close to finish you all. And by now, the death of Lurer must be reach enemy leader and they will start to make move more quick to capture me or to finish you before I able to strike them. You won't have time to find way to seal or control me seeing Mira reaction when she put that Pentagram Seal while the Orc and Troll will have time to find the way..." Kai answered easily with hand on his pocket and stoic face

Everyone in the room become silent. What Kai just said is... Genius and... True... Heck! Even some of them is factor that they didn't think about!

'This guy...' Mira thought with glare

'He sharp... Pretty sharp and smart...' Alice thought with smirk

'This man clearly on another level...' Illias can't help but stare to Kai with awe seeing the sharpness and genius of his mind

Pentagram Seal is actually seal that used to seal demon not visitor, Mira try to use it to Kai must be for her safety but performing it will take a lot of time and can't be used to battle. Hexagram Seal is the strongest version and also taking more long time but Illias doubt Kai will let himself to be sealed

"He right Illias-sama..." The green haired elf speak "No doubt death of one of 7 Demonic Beast reach Grom and Rexxar ears. They will prepare to strike in few days, even maybe they can come in next 3 days..."

"I second Nozomi opinion, Illias-sama..." The one with black skin and purple hair added

Illias hummed and put thoughtful face before she sighed. What Kai said and her guard is true, they have limited time and the war now reach the climax part

Kai is just coincidence who come. He can become their savior that fell from the sky or grim reaper that rise from hell depend on what she gonna did to him.

"Very well... I think I will accept your help Kai-kun..." Illias smiled and Kai nodded back

"Glad you see it in my way Illias-dono..." Kai replied with monotone

Illias nodded before she clap her hand and bright smile appear on her face

"Then let's stop the adult stuff and now take out food for celebration!" She said happily and Kai blinked while other elves sighed

"Illias-sama! We are on serious situation here! We can't do that!" Mira sputtered

"Muu! Mira-chan don't be like that! Lighten up a bit! Let have a food!"

Kai who stare at the scene only turn to Alice with deadpan face

"I take it Illias-dono is person who do 180 anytime and anywhere she want?" He deadpanned and Alice sighed though in good way

"Yes. You can say even she had adult face her act actually the opposite..." Alice said with slight smile and Kai stare back to the blonde elf

'Strange... For some reason I feel all the blonde woman I meet is childish...' He thought while rub his chin

Somewhere Asia, Le Fay, Mariel, and Jeanne sneezing at the same time

* * *

Unknown Location

"What you mean by Lurer death?!" The troll who wearing leather pants, skull shaped helm slam his skull shaped staff to the ground with angry face

"I-I-It's true Rexxar-sama! The orb that used to control Lurer is broken! And it only mean Lurer is death!" Other troll reported

Rexxar growled in angry. How?! How did one of his powerful summon that been enhanced by Ophis snake herself could lose?!

He had make deal with Dragon God after the war finish he will join her force... Well he practically begged to her actually rather than make a deal...

Then using 3 of Ophis snakes he manage to split it and turn it to 7 then feed them to the monster he summon and turn them into powerful being

He take a breath and calm himself. Now he have to find out who actually strong to kill Lurer. Maybe it was Illias or another Elite Elves? Or-

"Is it the entity who trespassed our area?"

Rexxar turn to see a orc who wearing bone helmet, heavy armor, red eyes and giant broadsword on his back walking to him

"I don't know Grom. Perhaps... The entity who entered my barrier is strong.. It even can give that Illias bitch challenge or stronger than her. I can't sense it full power due to it suddenly appear out of nowhere, it energy explode then suddenly gone..." The Troll leader sighed

"Then it can be dangerous. I actually can go toe on toe with Illias but I won't last long... She are damn good, I must admit for woman she are strong..." Grom scowled

"Yes, her skill in magic and spear is good. Despite her lackness in endurance but her offensive is deadly.. I can't wait to make her scream in bed..." Rexxar licked his lips and Grom chuckled

"Anyway, the current situation won't be good for us. What about your other experiment? Our last weapon?" Grom asked

"Its too unstable Grom, I don't know what going happen, it can attack us too. Our position is save but with this being come then we have to attack soon..." Rexxar said and Grom nodded

"Understood. Its time we end this pitiful war anyway. I will prepare our army, we will strike 6 days again..." Grom said and Rexxar nodded back

"I going to prepare our experiment monster.." He added

* * *

With Kai

"So you made to work with us eh?" Sango asked

We found Kai and Sango sitting on one branch of tree. After the meeting and feast, Kai giving one empty house where he will staying and of course some clothes that made from leaves and leather...

Strangely Kai found he isn't hungry. While he can eat and drink but his body seems not hunger... As if not needed food and drink

"Yes..." Kai answered as he sit on her side while enjoying the artificial moon

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You not a talker aren't you?" Sango asked

"Hn." Kai grunted while still turn to her

Sango seeing this scowled, wondering what is wrong. Kai who keep staring at the moon with stoic face notice her face and she turn to her with his still stoic face

"I don't know who I am Sango-san. But what I doing now is habit which mean in my past life I also a silence person..." Kai told her and Sango sighed

"Well, I will accept that answer it just... You do realize you are surrounded by woman right?" She asked and Kai tilted his head

"And what's the point?"

"Well..." She scratched her cheeks "I mean according to my grandmother the man who come here last time always blushing and stuttering. He even not dare to stare at us... But there also man who keep staring at us like we are meat... From that, I concluded that there 2 kind of man..." She rise her two fingers "One is shy and the other is pervert but you... You aren't like what I thought..." She said

Kai stare at her for moment with furrowed eyebrow. Sango feel unease when Kai staring at her like that and she can feel heat surfaced to her cheeks and she also try her best to hold it.

Then Kai chuckle

A simple laugh... But it was so... So warm in her ears... And Sango can't hold the blush anymore... His voice is so warm...

"You are funny person Sango-san..." Kai said very slight smile that went unnoticed to Sango "No. I must say this island is the one that funny... I don't know but I can tell that in my past life I want to see some isolated island like this... And now I dumped into one and can't help but find it.. Amusing..."

Sango who hearing this also let out slight chuckle.

"Well I also have same mind like you. I was always thinking what men looks like, I mean not Orc or Troll one... Now I meet you I can't help but actually find you are very..." She trailed off as she try to find a good word to not offense him

"Unique?" Kai suggested

"Yeah that's it!" Sango said with bright smile

"Well it seem we found something similar though the other woman maybe have same thought like you..." Kai shrugged

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"How long she going to spy on us?" Kai asked

"Huh?" Sango replied with confused tone and Kai merely tilted his head to other direction. Sango face follow Kai direction and then she spot Nanao who spying on them and can't help but sweatdropped seeing this

"Nanao..." She growled "Why she here anyway?!"

"I don't know but not just her. There 10M behind the tree on our back and by her aura it was Mariel-san, there another one above us at 2 clock. There another below us, there also few of them and..." Kai paused and sighed "Well maybe around 10 person who spying on us.."

"You can tell?" Sango asked in surprise and Kai shrugged in response

"Pretty much. It seem I also sensor and good too... As you see what I did now is habit. Habit is thing you done without you realize so it mean I must be a... Fighter in past life to be able spew giant fireball, kicking demon in face and have good sensor ability..." Kai explained and Sango hummed before stood up

"I'm going to give those spy lesson!" She growled before jumping to leave

Kai merely stare at her then turn back to the moon. He enjoyed the peace and yell of indignant that come from Nanao until

"Kai-kun!"

Someone hug him from behind and pressing her chest to his back

"Mariel-san, I will appreciate if you release me..." Kai said in stoic manner

"Muu!" The little girl pouted and hug him more close "I just try to say thanks! You saving me last time so I think to repay you!"

"You can start by remove yourself from me..."

"Don't wanna!" Mariel pouted more before get close to his neck and press her lips to it, she can feel Kai shiver slightly when she did this. Smirked she stick her tongue and began to lick his neck and- Eh? Is his neck taste this weird?

Mariel blinked turned and yelped when see Kai suddenly replaced by log! She turned her head and found Kai sitting in different place while look to her with strange face

"Why you hugging and licking that log Mariel-san?" Kai asked innocently

"Wha? But! You... Here... Wood and... This... I mean... How?" Mariel began to sputtered randomly and Kai inwardly smirked before he blinked

How he do that?

Then he sweatdropped. Does it mean something like this often happen in his past? Just who he is anyway?! The more he think the more he confused

"Please speak correctly Mariel-san..." Kai said with fake scowl and Mariel pouted

"I want to-"

"MARIEL!" Sango who dragged Nanao behind her yelled to her and the little girl yelped

"See you later Kai-kun..." She winked seductively sending shiver to his spine, for some reason it remind him of another little girl. They then hear Sango yelled again and Mariel run while have Sango on her back followed by Nanao who glare to him then also gone

Kai who staring only sweatdropped before sighed and stare back to the moon

"They really bunch of lively group aren't they?"

"Yes..." Kai said while inwardly sighed. Why he can't life in peace?

"What you thinking anyway Kai-kun?"

"Nothing... Aren't your Elite Elves will be panic seeing you not in bed now Illias-dono?" Kai asked and Illias smiled while sit on his side. She wearing simple white sleeveless dress and her pink bra could be seen

"Ah, I still have plenty more time before they realize the 'me' in bed is only pillow. I'm bored and can't sleep..." Illias said and Kai nodded, accepting the answer

"For leader you can be quite... Childish..." Kai said and Illias pouted

"And what that suppose to be mean?" She asked. Kai turn to her and give her a look

"Do I need to spell it?" He asked back make the Queen Elf pout more

"Meany!"

Kai only sighed. He can't believe this woman is the leader that just interrogated him this noon. Really, world really have way to making fun with you

"Can you hear them?" Illias asked, gaining Kai attention

"The fairy?" Kai asked back and she nodded "I do... They now whispering about me... About us precisely..." He scowled and Illias giggling

"Fairies are very lively being. They also helped us a lot by spying sometime..." Illias smiled as she extend her hand and one fairy with green hair landed on it

"Illias-sama!" She called and Illias smile get brighter

"Hello little one..." Illias greeted back

"Is this man your boyfriend?" The fairy asked and Illias blushed a bit while Kai remain stoic

"Well?" Illias turn to Kai "What you think Kai-kun? Should we play husband and wife to entertain them?" She asked

"No thanks..." Kai rejected bluntly and he swear he can see red arrow just pierce through Illias heart while the fairy gone to fly again

"Meany!"

Kai stare at Illias. For moment the adult woman replaced by another blonde and blue eyes girl but she wearing sorceress outfit and younger than Illias

"Kai-kun?" Illias waved her hand in front of Kai who staring at her with unfocused eyes. Kai blinked few times and the image gone. What was that? Another memory? "Are you okay?" She asked

"I'm fine Illias-dono... It just another memory..." Kai answered before turn to the moon again. For strange reason the more he start to remember, the more he start to afraid. It as if there something that told him to not remember

"Really? Can you tell me?" Illias asked in interested tone. Kai seeing nothing can be wrong nodded

"Well... I was seeing another girl, she are like you. Blonde hair with blue eyes but she younger..." Kai told her and Illias hummed

"A lover perhaps?" She asked and Kai give her deadpan face make her giggling before she also look above to see the moon "Its beauty isn't it?"

"Uh-huh..." Kai grunted

They sit in silence for moment and Kai can see the uneasiness in Illias eyes, no doubt worrying about the war

"We going to win..." Kai said, gaining her attention "I maybe not care about the war but I won't let my comrades died in front of me.. Sure some people going to die, this is war. Talking about no one will be dead is useless..." Kai then stared to the moon "Then how to help them? Make sure their sacrifice not go in vain. Be a winner for them... Make them proud... And I make sure your group going to win Illias-dono..."

Illias hearing this smiled and start to giggled

"Spoke like a Hero..." She commented

"There no Hero in war..." Kai remarked "Only survivor... No matter who win, bad or good. The winner will be seen as Hero... That the rule of this world..." Kai finished before inwardly blinked

That very deep

Even Illias also stare at Kai with respect. That word is deep and realistic

'He must be related to Hero or something in his past life...' Illias thought and Kai also thought similar thing

Oh if only they knew...

"ILLIAS-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Illias let out giggle when Mira voice boomed and Kai eyes twitched

"She seem very fanatical to you... Are she in love or what?" Kai asked

"Well... She are very proud of me. Among all Elite Elves she the one who the most long had serve me..." Illias said before standing and jump away "See you later Kai-kun! And please don't tell them where I go!" She waved her hand before leaving Kai who only give her deadpan face

He then sense Mira approach him and she about to yell to him

"She go that way..." Kai pointed to where Illias just leave and Mira immediately after her while Kai sighed though there slight smile on his face

Maybe staying in here will bring his memory back faster than he thought...

* * *

**Wohoo! Done! So now we find out why Izanami interested on Kai!**

**Man she really got hit hard and her mind become insane. Poor Izanami**

**We also see Kai talk with Illias and the other!**

**What going to happen? The Orc and Troll also aware of this! Will they going to launch their attack sooner than they expect?!**

**And how about Ise?! What happen to them?!**

**Find out in next chapter! XD**

**And don't forgot to read "Call from Eclipse" my other story that will be updated tomorrow :D**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review!**

**Ja Ne!**


	49. Prepare To War and The Truth?

**Chapter 48. Prepare To War and The Truth?**

* * *

Elves Strategy room

"So... Orc and Troll outnumbered you from 1 to 10?" Kai asked

"Yes.." Mira nodded "We suffer heavy loss from the last attack. You can say we now only have 3 secret base. This one and 2 other is on another location... But..."

"It just matter of time before this base fall and we have to move to one of them..." The green haired Elite Elves, Nozomi continued

"And it only another matter of time before they found other base..." Kai finished "I must say you are in hard position.." He rub his chin and began to play various scenarios in his mind "Tell me about these 7 Demonic Beast..."

"7 Demonic Beast... They have ability that similar like 7 Princes of Hell... Mammon, Satan, Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Belphegor..."

The 2 Elves and Kai turn to see the dark skinned and purple haired Elite Elves. She had smirk on her face, a teasing one

"Sloth, Lust, Greed, Envy, Pride, Gluttony, and Wrath. 7 Deadly Sin..." Kai remarked with sharp eyes "I take it Lurer are Lust?" He asked and the woman nodded

"Yes... Each their ability connected with their Sin. Lurer with Lust that able to attract enemy to it by casting illusion and hypnotize people... They are separated into few type. Supporter, attacker and defender..." She explained before grinned "My name Shion. Pleasure to meet handsome man.." She winked to Kai who only blinked

"Kai. Pleasure to meet you Shion-dono.." Kai said and Shion snickered

"Oh come on. Call me Shion-chan is fine... Lighten up boy! We got Mira the stuffy one already!" Shion laughed making Mira glare to her while Nozomi chuckle but Kai remain stoic

"I will call you Shion-san then..." Kai said and Shion pouted

"We have job to do Shion, please be serious.." Mira said sternly making Shion chuckle

"Yeah yeah!" She waved her hand before her face turn to serious "As I say, we have supporter, attacker and defender. For defender we have Zephyr that represent Sloth, it able to spread aura that weaken all enemy attack. And Boomer represent Gluttony, able to eat enemy magic attack..." Shion then pull out seven image and they are similar like Lurer except Lurer are brown but they green and red "The green one is Boomer, the red one is Zephyr. They look exactly same like Lurer by exception of color.."

Kai stare at the picture and wait for Shion explain further. She did and show another pictures this time there black and gray

"Those two are supporter. Ripper the black one represent Greed, will make enemy turn to hunger and weaken us further. Grim the gray, represent Envy, his aura make each of us envy to each other and fighting our own allies... Originally there 3 plus Lurer but you had kill it before..." Shion explained further and Kai nodded then she pull out another picture and Kai eyes narrowed

"These two is attacker. Pride and Wrath..." Shion said grimly. Unlike defender and supporter, they are humanoid Demon. They has a large torso and two large arms that end in large, scaly hands. They has two large legs that end in feet that resemble the feet from a large bird, they also has large spikes on the back of his feet. Their hair is mane-like in shape and it flows down to the nape of their neck. They has a pair of horns that point upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. They has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes.

The different is Wrath more larger and Pride, far larger. It size maybe around 20M while Pride only 10M

"Pride is the little one, we call it Zero... It power is massive and his strength and defense is absolute. It had special ability, the more enemy it defeated the stronger it is... And lastly the one who represent Wrath, Nemesis.." Shion then pointed to the giant demon "This is the stronger among them all... As you can see each demon at least have strong defense and power by exception Zero and Nemesis, those two is special. Nemesis however is the most problematic..." She sighed "The more allies that fall, the stronger it gotten..."

"...I take it there more than this?" Kai asked sharply and Shion nodded with grimmer face

"The most problematic thing is, these monster can share their ability to Orc and Troll. That's why we lose, it because the ability and power boost they gain. Nemesis and Zero make their allies stronger, Ripper and Grim make us weaker, Zephyr and Boomer make our magic attack useless and we have to relay on phsyical strength and seeing we are women, no offense but man basically are stronger than us in that aspect..." Shion sighed

Kai who hearing this put grim face. These 7 Demonic Beast clearly more troublesome than they think. Especially the supporter. It was good he manage to kill Lurer because it also important monster. It ability to lure enemy to it clearly dangerous...

"These 7 Demonic Beast have to down first..." Kai said sternly "Fighting the peasant will be useless. This demon have to dead first. I will deal with them, maybe I can take on the defender and supporter seeing last time Lurer ability didn't affect me..."

"Agree..." Nozomi added "Fighting the army is useless, they outnumber us and with boost power from Demonic Beast, it clearly suicide. We need to kill them first. It will weaken them all and we will able to put good fight..."

"I want to ask this. You say Elite Elves are 10 people who strongest and guard Illias-dono right?" Kai asked and he getting nod "Then where the other 5?"

Everyone hearing this put bitter face and sigh

"Death... 4 of them death, while the last one is patrolling in the village..." Mira sighed "Being Elite Elves isn't easy. It was tradition since the village founded. We can't just replace them like a common tittle..."

"Mira right. Each Elite Elves have their own speciality..." Shion nodded before smirk while point to herself "I'm specialize in hand to hand combat and stealth..."

"I'm in sword and defense..." Mira said

"I'm in magic and healing..." Nozomi added

"How about Alice-dono?" Kai asked

"Oh. She are specialize in sealing and long range attack..." Shion shrugged "There Akane who had monstrous strength and Jane..." Shion paused a bit as she try to find good words "Jane is... Well... She specialize in forbidden art..."

Kai hearing this blinked...

"Forbidden art?" Kai asked and Shion nodded

"Have you ever heard Dark Elf?" Shion asked and Kai nodded

"Dark Elf is elf who pleasure herself in magic and enjoying forbidden knowledge. They absorbed nature energy too much and it corrupt them..." Kai explained "She are fallen one?"

Everyone nodded with grim face

"Yes... As you can see.. Dark Elf maybe seem evil but it actually not... Well it actually not all is true.. You see there advantage being fallen elf... They can use stronger magic and also their body stronger..." Shion told him and Kai eyes narrowed

"Let me guess... She are made into dark one in purpose right?" He asked rhetorically and everyone flinched "It very obvious..." He sighed "And I take it she are isolated person?"

"Yes..." Mira said bitterly "While it actually an honor to become fallen one in front of our Queen but not in village... She are being feared and avoided due to her status as fallen. Sure they didn't do anything bad but the feeling of alone is hurt..." She finish sadly

'Sacrifice...' Kai thought sadly as he close his eyes "She a Hero... And Guardian..." He said and everyone nodded in agreement "Anyway, let's go back to business..." He told them and they nodded again

"Nemesis and Zero can be handled by Illias-sama and 3 of us... We are strong enough but..." Mira turn to Kai "Are you sure can handle 4 Demon at your own?"

Kai only stare at her and nodded

"Last night I try to meditate. Thanks to that I gain few of my memories and I find quite powerful attack..." Kai said as he extend his hand, slowly blue sphere formed in his hand and it then turned into black flaming sphere

Everyone who tensed the dense of the flame in the orb widened their eyes. If one of that hit them, they clearly going to dying. It was one-hit attack!

"A-Amazing..." Nozomi stammered in awe even Mira also astonished

"The amount of flame in that orb..." She murmured

"It even going to burn our stronger defense magic like paper..." Shion whistled as she look to Kai who grunted and the energy slowly dissipated

"I think... It was called... **Gooen Rasengan(Great Blaze Rasengan)**." Kai told them "I was dreaming about this move..." He said "Though I pretty sure I going to need help against 4 of them... Maybe I can ask help from Akane seeing she have superhuman strength while Jane protect the other warrior..." He suggested

"Good plan..." Nozomi agreed

"And I can do this too..." Kai said as he summon holy swords and make them floating around

"Is that..." Mira said in shock

"Holy sword..." Shion muttered before whistle again "Damn man! Kai! You must be one of hell fighter in past! To able create holy sword, manipulate flame, what next?! Summon giant warrior? Making rain of fire? Drop the meteor from sky? Manipulating lightning?! Man maybe you are indeed Uroboros Dragon who loss it memory!" Shion joked and Nozomi snickered while Mira only sighed

"No..." Kai said make them blinked "I'm not Uroboros Dragon... But I do know her..." He said surprising everyone

"What?! You know the Uroboros Dragon?! The Dragon God?!" Nozomi yelled in shock and Kai nodded while hold his head as if he in pain and true he are in pain

"Y-Yes. It kind of blur but I... I somehow... No... It seem I'm close to her..." Kai muttered while winced in pain

"Don't overdid it. Relax yourself for moment..." Mira said as she hand him water "Here, this water is special. It will lessened the pain.

"Thank you Mira-san..." Kai said as he take the water and Mira helping him to drink

Nozomi and Shion who watching slowly have smirk seeing the scene. No matter from what side you see, it was like girlfriend help her lover to drink!

"Oooohhhh... Little Mira is grown up!" Shion cooed and Nozomi let out cat calls

Mira who hearing this blushed while Kai choked in his drink gaining Mira attention again to help him more. The duo only laughed

After a moment and the situation got calmed Mira glare to the duo

"I only helping him since he our ace. We can't have him sick in battle!" Mira said sternly but both elves only snickered prompting Mira get more embarrassed

"She right." Kai added "Please don't make a fuss just because of thing like this.."

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" Shion snickered

"If I recall you are close to that Sango woman right? What she going to say if she see you and Mira like this?!" Nozomi teased and Mira growled

"There's nothing between us!" Mira grolwed before she sigh "Ah why I bother. Its not like I care about your opinion anyway.." She grumbled make Nozomi and Shion laughed

Kai who only listening rub his temple. For some reason, surrounded and teased by woman isn't new to him strangely

'Am I closed pervert in my past life?' He thought with twitched eyes

"Wait! You said Dragon God is her! Does it mean she your girlfriend?!" Shion asked make Kai eyes twitched

'Yeah... I must be closed pervert... I pity myself...' Kai thought with groan inwardly

* * *

Meanwhile at Kuoh Academy (Third Person POV)

"What are we doing in here Kaichou?" Tsubaki asked

"We try to search information from Azazel base..." Sona answered

We found King and Queen from Sitri group sneaking into Azazel secret basement.

"What?!" Tsubaki almost yelled but Sona glare to her

"Keep your voice down! Who knew what he put in here?!" She glared

"B-But Kaichou!" Tsubaki whispered "What you want to find about anyway?!"

"A data..." Sona said sternly as she silently walk followed by Tsubaki

"About what?" Her Queen asked

"Kai..."

Tsubaki hearing this frowned. She didn't like where this going. After Kai betrayal Sona become more cold and strict. She change... Sure it only a little but she clearly change

And when Kai dead few days ago she didn't say anything. She merely nodded and do normal activity. But Tsubaki swear that night she hear her King sobbing sound from her room for whole night

It was hard... Kai are her first love... The first person who see Sona as Sona herself... Kai didn't give a shit about she being devil or even protest about what she did instead, Kai support her sometime

She even remember when Sona and Kai talk about building the school where Kai will be vice headmaster and Sona become the headmaster

"Sona..." Tsubaki called softly. The fact she didn't use honorific mean now she talk to Sona as friend instead subordinate "I know you still love him... Believe me. But you can't change the fact that he are traitor... He even went as far to kidnap Rias..."

Sona didn't bother to reply instead she keep walking until she arrive and she peek to the room to make sure no one around

"Sona..." Tsubaki frowned "Please. Get over from him. He didn't even think about you! I told this as your friend! Seeing you like this is-"

"Be quite Tsubaki.." Sona cut her sharply make the Queen silent "You can alert some alarm. We already this close so no turning back..." She said and Tsubaki sighed

Arguing won't work... She just hope when Azazel found them he won't be too mad

"Look underneath the underneath..."

Kai voice boomed in Sona head. That was what he always said to her. When in game, or when talk with her. He always remind Sona

Sona herself already forget that phrase actually but when she watch the video where Kai fight with Rias group, that sentence clicked in her mind

And in that battle, the fact are very obvious... Too obvious... That's why everyone won't bother to admit it and they choose to ignore it since it too obvious!

In that video, Kai holding back. A lot...

Sona can see it. At first she ignore it due to it was obviously because Kai pride, ego or it was too obvious fact... However when she began to think it few times now she can't deny it was actually strange...

That's why now we find her investigate Azazel secret base

She go through few folders in table, cupboard, box and everything

'There nothing in here...' She scowled and turn to Tsubaki who shook her head indicating she found nothing too

"Kaichou, there nothing here. Let go back before Azazel-sensei found us!" Tsubaki whispered

Sona put thoughtful face before observe the room for few minutes. After a moment her eyes fell to the black box that hided due to shadow in corner of room and approach it

She take it out and then placed on table

"Kaichou?" Tsubaki called but Sona ignore it and try to open the box however suddenly the box flashed light very bright, blinding both woman

When it clear there light humanoid figure above the box

"Please the feather of faith..." The figure spoke and it voice kinda blur

"Feather of faith?" Tsubaki asked to Sona who narrowed her eyes

'Maybe...' She then pull out black feather and stroke the light figure using it

"Scan of feather complete. Please speak the password. Beware you only have 3 chances to make the correct one and if you wrong this box will be closed for one month.." The light figure responded

Tsubaki look to Sona with surprise seeing she knew what the feather of faith mean

"I pluck out one his feather and few hairs just in case if something like this needed and it seem true..." Sona chuckled

"And where you get it from?" Tsubaki asked

"From his bedroom when he drunk.." Sona deadpanned and Tsubaki also had deadpan face hearing this "Let think about the password now..."

"But Kaichou! What if this secret is very big! We can't do this!" Tsubaki squeaked but Sona sighed

"If you want you can leave Tsubaki..." She said "But at least don't tell anyone about me being in here..."

Tsubaki stare at Sona eyes for moment before she sighed too

"Fine... I will help you, you know I'm loyal to you anyway.." Tsubaki smiled and Sona also smiled

"Thanks Tsubaki..." She said and Tsubaki nodded

"Let's break this box..." Tsubaki said

* * *

Back with Kai

We found our favorite brown haired knight meditating on top of tree

He sit in lotus position with eyes closed and calm face. Kai trying to remember more thing that he can use for the battle but also about himslef

He prefer to remember the last one more actually

If he manage to find about himself more it mean he can see what kind of person he is and it also can be useful for their situation now

'Ugh!' Kai winced in pain when some memory entering his mind

**_"Hahaha! Interesting so you two want to fight me huh?" Kokabiel laughed "It doesn't matter even if the magic is gone. All I need is to kill you all!"_**

**_Kokabiel shoot several spears to Kai and Ise. The twin brother seeing this jumped and dodged before they regroup and turn to each other_**

**_"Plan?" Ise asked_**

**_"For once I will go with your brain. Charge and kick his ass" Kai smirked make Ise also smirk_**

'What was that?' Kai thought with panting. Fallen angel and... Brother... He have brother and they fight fallen angel together

And not a simple fallen angel but the 10 winged one!

He then try to remember more but this time there no single thing come out from it

Eventually he give up and rub his temple. He had enough headache today. Maybe forcing himself won't be good. He also going to need to prepare himself for the war.

It was decided they will attack in two days, ambushing the Orc and Troll before they able to find them

This war will be the last war. Go all out, do or die situation

He just hope that it will be good enough and making them win

After relax for moment Kai sit calmly and stare to the village with stoic face again. He then noted that he being watched so he silently glance to the direction below him

In there he see a dark blue skinned woman with long pale white hair in hime style, her sclerae is black and her eyes is gold amber with black pupil. She wear same outfit that Elite Elves wear

'So she Jane, the Dark Elf huh?' Kai thought as his eyes meet with Jane eyes 'How long she had watching me? Ever since I meditate?'

Jane who watching the man from 10 minutes ago tilted her head. For her, this man is... Strange... He not like every man she ever seen... The man all she had see either it Orc or Troll is always blushing, stuttering or flirting with the elf in village

But this man didn't do anything. He merely sit calmly and stare at the village then began to meditate alone. He didn't show any interest...

Is this what people called gay?

Her eyes widened a bit when she caught the man eyes turn to her and their eyes meet

Grey sclerae with black eyes meet black sclerae with amber gold eyes. Kai can see there some confuse on Jane eyes and also curiosity. The same can be said to the Dark Elf. Jane can see the curiosity from Kai eyes and... Respect? Did he... Respect her?

Kai who staring at Jane blinked once. He then give nod of respect to Jane before turn his gaze back to the village

"Kai!"

He turn to other direction when see Sango with Mariel and Nanao. She waving her hand as if calling him. He let out soft sigh. The only one who always with him is Sango and his group. Sure there few Elves that talk to him, especially the fangirls type one. He also often playing with elf children though mostly he only stare and answer their question

He then turn back to Jane and give another nod then jump to ask what Sango want

Jane who watching Kai actually surprised when he give nod to her. She can see respect in his eyes, something that she found rare by exception of Elite Elves members and Illias-sama

People in village always give her cold look or fear one. And now there stranger who just came and give her the same look like Illias-sama and Elite Elves?

'This man interesting...' Jane thought as she see Kai give another nod before jumping down. For some reason she find stalking him enjoyable... Yes, she will try to observe this man more

'Start from now...' Jane nodded to herself before start to run to Kai direction

Kai who talking with Sango suddenly feel chill to his back. Hopefully there won't be anything bad to him

"Kai-kun, what's wrong?" Mariel asked with cute innocent face

"Nothing Mariel-san..." Kai said and Mariel pouted

"Mariel-chan pleaseee..." She said with big eyes but Kai only give her deadpan face

"Ignore that pervert!" Nanao scoffed "So tell us what we should know or prepare to go to war?"

"Be polite Nanao!" Sango lectured but the black haired elf merely snorted

The man hater elf actually not too bad in Kai opinion. After few talks and spending time, Nanao agree that Kai aren't like any man she ever meet. They only want to get to under their skirt usually but Kai didn't. He only shrug every attempt, heck! Even Mariel who known for her lust and horny that will jump to men is rejected by him!

"Yeah, yeah! You just saying that because you want to get Kai to the bed with you!" Nanao snickered and Sango blushed

"Nanao!" She barked

"Aww so I have competition!" Mariel pouted

"You always have competition with anyone Mariel!" Nanao butted in

"Hey! Who side you on?! I'm supporting you here!"

"Right, sorry!" Nanao rub her head sheepishly make Mariel rolled her eyes and Sango giggling while Kai remain stoic and calm but inside he actually amused at the scene

Only his face betray his feeling for strange reason. He feel he often wearing stoic face that it turned into his habit

"Anyway. Playful thing aside..." Kai said with stoic face "There will be announcement from Illias-dono about the war..."

"Yes. I heard the rumor that we will attack all out in 2 or 3 days..." Sango replied with nod

"A go all out war? Does it mean our last fight?" Nanao asked clearly surprise and Kai nod

"This do or die. You guys had hiding for too long. Their number keep growing while you keep decreasing. If you keep continue move to another base, next few months you won't be survive... This is final battle..." Kai said sternly "Now I need to go. Mira-san said Orc and Troll can see fairies due to special spell. I will transform myself into animal and spy on them..." He turn to Sango "Please open the portal..."

"You sure? I mean-"

"Sango, he are the one who take down Lurer without breaking sweat! Spying few Orc and Troll won't kill your boyfriend!" Nanao coomented make Sango glare to her

"H-He not my boyfriend!"

"Well the he's mine!" Mariel said as she cling to Kai who had twitched eyes when she doing this

"Mariel-san, please get off me.." Kai demanded as he wish to have some peace at least

Last night when he sleep somehow Mariel manage to sneak to his room! And he just in time to see Mariel stripped in front of his bed!

Really he scared for his virginity somehow...

And strangely he feel this isn't the first time he feeling like this which make him scared more

To his dismay Mariel give him innocent look while pressing her breast to his hand

"Why? Doesn't you like it when I doing this?" She asked cutely and Kai eyes twitched more

"Get away from him Mariel!" Sango yelled as she pull the loli big busted girl

"Nuu! I want my Kai-kun!"

Nanao who laughing suddenly feel something strange. Then in poof, she found Mariel clinged on her instead Kai

"WHAT?! EW! Get off me Mariel!" Nanao growled as she planted her palm to Mariel face and glare to Kai who only look away innocently

"W-Wha?! AGAIN!" Mariel yelped before glare to Kai who only sit above the branch with stoic face "No fair!" She pouted before lunged to Kai

"Oh no you don't! He have mission to do!" Sango groaned as she grab Mariel and put the little elf down

"You just want him for your own self!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes! Yes!"

"No! No! And no!"

Nanao who watching only laughing. It clearly fun seeing Sango like this. Sango actually are stern girl much like Mira, in fact Sango dream was to beat Mira one day. So seeing she act like high school girl is really amusing

Kai who staring only rub his temple with closed eyes and let out heavy sigh. So much for the peace he hoping for. But his lips unconsciously twitched upward

* * *

Back with Sona

"BEEP! WRONG! You got one last chance to speak the correct password..."

Sona groaned while facepalmed. Its been an hour and she still didn't have any luck to break this code!

Tsubaki at her side also getting annoyed. They have try to speak "Oppai Dragon" and "Oppai" seeing Azazel also have fetish on oppai but it didn't work!

"What is the password anyway..." Sona murmured with groan

"Kaichou, I think we should give up for today. Obviously, we've been here for too long. I doubt Azazel-sensei won't come here soon..." She whispered but Sona shook her head

"No. Azazel-sensei had meeting with Sirzechs-sama today. He leave to Underworld and say it will be end of day he return. We still got more times!" Sona insisted

She so close! She won't go back down! This secret had bother her ever since she meet Kai in battle against Loki! She won't give up when she this close!

'Think Sona. Think... Obviously Azazel isn't person who will put serious password seeing he are men like that. Everyone think he will put serious one but it can be the opposite actually! But its not Oppai or Oppai Dragon! Then what is it?!' Sona thought with thoughtful face

"We even try Oppai Dragon but it didn't work..." Tsubaki sighed "That movie actuall vulgar one. I wonder what Azazel-sensei thinking by making that film actually.." She muttered

Sona who hearing unconsciously nodded but something clicked on her mind

That's it!

"Tsubaki!" Sona barked sternly

"Hai! Kaichou?!" Tsubaki yelped in surprise at her King tone

Sona give her grin and nod

"You are genius! This must be it!" She said before turn to the light in box and clear her throat "Zoom Zoom Iyaaan. Zoom Zoom Iyaaan." She singed

"Kaichou!" Tsubaki yelled in shock seeing she act like this

The light in the box only silence before it bright more, blinding Sona and Tsubaki again and it gone. Then not long the box opened

Sona seeing this grinned ear to ear while Tsubaki jawdropped to the ground!

'That's it?! That's the password?!' Tsubaki yelled with shock in her mind

Sona who seeing this immediately went and check the box. In there he found there many ball looking device. Maybe around 8. There one that red with green outline, dark blue, crimson, yellow, silver, black, and gray. But what caught her attention is one that more bigger than other

She then take the ball and observe it

"It... It was hologram viewed..." Sona murmured

"Why Azazel-sensei save this thing in here? And also put security..." Tsubaki asked and Sona shrugged

"We have gone this far. Let see what is it..." Sona said as she press the button and then suddenly a light shooted to the wall

When the scene clear it was reveal Kai, shocking both womans

"What the..." Tsubaki murmured with surprise. What Azazel do with Kai stuff?

Sona who surprised somehow got feeling she entering to something deep. To deep for they knew in fact

"Azazel..." Kai in screen spoke sternly "If you open this book and watch this then what I'm feared is come true.." His eyes turn to grim "Nii-san found out the reason why I join Khaos Brigade..." Both woman eyes narrowed when hearing this "And I take it he didn't take it very well so he decide to turn against you all..." Kai sighed "Listen... I... I won't saying it was your fault, no. Don't blame yourself and Sirzechs-sama... It was my fault..."

"Why he blaming himself? What he mean?" Tsubaki asked with scowl clearly confused

"Let ask question after he finish okay?" Sona answered as she also confused but the dread feeling in her chest grow stronger somehow

"I'm the one who suggest this plan. So if Nii-san goes rampage to you all it was my fault.." Kai said still with closed eyes "Listen... I know you guys must be blaming yourself because of this but please don't. I the one who join Khaos Brigade so Hero Faction won't target Rias-nee and Sona-sempai group at first place..."

"WHAT?!" Tsubaki and Sona yelled in shock hearing this

"Listen. I can't do much since I already dead but..." Kai then show few balls that floating and it was the same ball like in box "The red with green outline. This contain video about me, hopefully he will accept my reason after watching it. Crimson for Rias-nee and Akeno-nee. Blue for Sona-sempai. Yellow for Asia. Silver for Koneko and Xenovia. Black for Kiba and Gasper. Gray for Student Council group..." He explained "Each of these contain my last message if they knew the truth..." He muttered bitterly "If... If Nii-san is unstopptable then... Ask Vali about Edo Tensei... That's all I can say..." Kai said then the scene turn to black

Sona and Tsubaki who watching can't help but shocked. What Kai mean?! What he mean by joining Khaos Brigade so Hero Faction won't target them?! What he doing actually?!

"S-Sona?" Tsubaki called still in shock but she manage to snap out

Sona meanwhile still staring at the black scene with shock face. What Kai mean? She didn't understand... It didn't make any sense at all!

"I see you guys see what you not suppose to see..."

Both womans turn to see familiar silver haired teacher who had grim face

"Rossweisse-san!" Tsubaki said nervously

"You two don't know what you two just getting in do you?" Rossweisse asked sternly

"What Kai mean?" Sona asked softly before she glare to her "You know about this right?! TELL ME! What HE mean?! What YOU all hiding from US?!" She demanded with her aura flaring

Thankfully Rossweisse already put barrier so no one will come. She had been there when the video started in middle. She quickly put strong barrier and call Azazel silently when find Sona and Tsubaki

"This isn't your problem..." Rossweisse said coldly "You two not suppose to know about this. Heck, even I not suppose to know! But Sirzechs-sama make exception for me..." She told them with cold gaze

"Not my problem?!" Sona growled "It MENTION our NAME! IT IS OUR PROBLEM!" She yelled and Tsubaki nodded in agreement

Rossweisse stare at both womans with stern look. Eventually after few moment she close her eyes and let out heavy sigh

"I guess if you had know this far then hiding it will be useless..." She said still in stoic tone "What you two going to hear MUST not leave this room... The punishment for this is erased memory and can be death..." Rossweisse spoke with more grim tone

Tsubaki and Sona turn to each other, they give nodded and turn back to the former Valkryie

"According to Azazel, it begin one day before the meeting of 3 factions..." Rossweisse began

**Play Naruto - Sad and Sorrow**

**Flashback**

"You know what you gonna do is crazy right?" Azazel said in disbelief tone

"I aware of that... But this the only way.. So Nii-san and the other save..." Kai said with stoic face

"You know I maybe fallen angel but I won't let you do something like this right?" Azazel asked with stern tone and Kai merely smirked

"I know... But you know how dangerous this organization too... And you won't miss a chance to gain spy... They very careful... Only I can enter as spy because Ophis interested on me... I'm gonna be her right hand which mean I will able to give you almost everything about them" Kai said with smirk

"But that still not-"

"Cut the bullshit Azazel.. You not innocent... I know... You used to war and evil... So this thing won't bother you much..." Kai cut him and Azazel glare to him

"I maybe that person before... But I'm not the same anymore. War has change me. I won't let you sacrifice yourself for us like this!" Azazel yelled as he won't let a young kid sacrifice himself for their safety!

"Do you want war explode?" Kai asked with cold tone "If Rias and Sona dead there will be war.. There no doubt... You know that..."

Azazel expression turn into sad and he grit his teeth

"You know your brother, Serafall sister and that nun won't like this don't you? That Sitri girl and nun with Twilight Healing love you! Are you really want to throw that?!" Azazel yelled again as he try to make Kai stop his suicide plan. He maybe just knew him for few days but he won't let someone he knew for few days sacrifice himself for them!

"I know... And the feeling is mutual... I love both them too... I really am... But we are at war... And for her safety.. Sacrifice need to be made... I the one who pull their attention... And I the one who should end it..." Kai said with still stoic face and gaze to sky. He will be damned if his poresence in this world let the meeting or flow of this world way changed!

"You... You won't change your mind won't you?" Azazel asked in strain and weak tone as he can see Kai determination

"Not even God will able to even if he still alive" Kai said with smirk and Azazel merely put shame expression

"If there's anything I can do..." Azazel said in bitter tone

"Its not your fault... Its mine.. I should knew my existence will pull attention... I'm too confidence of myself... And this is the result..." Kai said with smile

"You know? You just like Jesus, Father son... Sacrificing yourself like this..." Azazel joked as he try to lighten the mood and it work as Kai chuckled

"No... I'm not that good... But thanks..." Kai said with sincere tone

"No... Thanks kid... You sacrifice yourself for us..." Azazel said with smile and sincere tone and Kai merely nodded "Oh by the way, how you knew my number?"

"Ah, I take it from Nii-san cellphone you are his ex-contractor after all..."

**Flashback end**

"I-Impossible..." Tsubaki muttered with wide eyes

Sona who hearing only can open her mouth and gaped. Her skin is pale and shock clearly in her face

"Y-You..." Tsubaki gritted her teeth "You telling me! The man that responsible for massacre of 100 exorcist, angels, hundreds of mercenary, attacking youth devil in party! Is actually an innocent one?!" She yelled

"That's the truth..." Rossweisse said calmly

"Lie!" Sona barked after moment of shock "It was impossible! There no way! There no way! He are like that!" She denied

"Azazel-sensei, Sirzechs-sama won't do something like this! Heck, even I can see Hyoudou Kai face! There no emotion that show he care to us! He even try to kill us!" Tsubaki barked in agreement though deep inside she knew, if Sona or Rias dead and there holy energy trail on the place it will be war immediately

"I don't care what you said. You want the truth? I told you Kai aren't bad guy in first place... He only a victim..." Rossweisse said still in monotone

"No! He's evil! He's traitor and part of Khaos Brigade! He plan all the event that happen in this city before meeting! He even kidnap Rias and almost kill everyone! He also told us about his eyes that show the memory of it!" Sona yelled in denial but Rossweisse keep calm and not unfazed

"A lie... He only say it to make you all hate him. There also nothing wrong with his eyes except it contain God from another world, it not show any memories like what he say. Joining the Khaos Brigade in fact is Kai original plan, in fact he the first one who suggest it. He was spying on the organization which posed a threat to the Alliances Faction... But most of it, to you all..." Rossweisse argued back calmly "Even after he betrayed his family and left his home, his heart was with the Alliance. And most of all, it was with your and Rias group..."

"Lie! Its a lie! Lie! How can you expect us to believe that?! You hadn't see what he had done to Saji-kun and everyone!" Tsubaki yelled while Sona only frozen with wide eyes

"Its not a lie..." Rossweisse shrugged "I actually not care either you believe or not, in fact. I hope you all didn't believe it but I can't let you two tell everyone the truth about Kai..."

"NO! THAT CAN'T BE!" Sona yelled with angry "IT ALL WAS-"

"None of you including me death right?" Rossweisse cut sharply and Sona freeze in shock so do Tsubaki "Even in last battle none of us is get killed. He can kill us anytime and end it but he didn't... We are alive now right?" She pressed

Sona skin turn to paler and shock clearly on her face. She can't believe this! It must be sick joke! Yeah! She knew there something Kai hiding from them but no way it was this deep! This is sick joke!

"W-What proof you have?" She muttered weakly after moment of silence

Rossweisse hearing this pointed to the box

"The blue one is for you right? Why don't you play it?" She suggested

Sona immediately went to the blue ball and push the button. Soon there light that shoot to the wall

**Change music to Fairy Tail - Past Story**

An image of room suddenly appear, in there. Kai who wearing his uniform when he at Kuoh Academy looks like fixed the camera that record him

"Uhmm..." Kai hummed while fixing and when it done he nodded before take step back and clear his throat

"Sempai..." Kai called softly make Sona flinched "I sure you know the truth? And you asked is it true I sacrifice myself? The answer is yes its true..." Kai smile bitterly "Remember after we go home from Akeno-sempai shrine? That the day Hero Faction come and ambush me when I go home alone..." He sighed "I'm not strong enough that time... So I lose..." He stare at the camera with bitter eyes "They threatening to blow you and Rias-nee place if I didn't join them... But luckily I found alternative way though I still join Khaos Brigade in result but at least I'm not with them..."

Sona who hearing this can't help but shaking violently. That day... She remember clearly... It was the last day she see Kai smile warmly

"The rest is like you know... So I won't bother to explain it..." Kai chuckle bitterly "I'm sure you will wash me using water magic sempai... I wish I can feel it when you wash me... I'm sorry I can't be at your side when you built the school you dreamed for... I really am... But worry not, I sure your dream will be accepted... You are Sona Sitri.. The Genius of Youth Generation..." His face show proud expression "You are strong woman... Don't let a comment and evil guy stand in your way! And after your school done, don't forget your sister, Serafall-sama... Keep contact with her okay... I think that's all... And I..." Kai bit his lip and light blush appear on his face. He then give the camera smile. A warm one "I love you and... **Saido, gomen Sempai... Kore de saigo da.. (Again, sorry Sempai... It end with this...)**" He finished then the scene went black

Tsubaki who watching can't help but shocked. To think... The man that she hate and cursed... Is the reason why she still alive today...

Sona also shocked to the core. Her whole body is shaking very hard. Her breath is heavy, cold sweat wash her entire body and she fall to her knee with wide eyes

"Kai..." Rossweisse close her eyes and lone tears fall from it "Are good man, kind man, caring person... Never want to kill innocent... But he tainted his hand... To save 3 factions from kill each other... But most of all... He did that to save you all... For you all..." She then turn away and her eyes reflected sadness "He kill his emotion.. Shedding tears of blood... Branded as traitor and kill innocent people... Just to make sure you all fine and not harmed..." She then turn and give Tsubaki and Sona stern look

"Do you understand what that means?" She asked

Tsubaki and Sona who freeze in shock only shook their head because their brain still can't believe what they hear

"To him, you and Rias groups life... Was more precious even than the Alliance..." Sirzechs voice echoed as he, Azazel, Grayfia and Serafall appear via magic circle. Sad expression is on their face

"S-Sirzechs-sama..." Tsubaki bowed but Sona still not move an inch. She still shocked, she then turn to them with weak emotion and her eyes hollow make them grimaced when see it especially Serafall

'So-tan...' Serafall thought sadly

"Why?" Sona asked weakly "Why you let him go?"

Azazel who answer her with sad face

"He wanted to die as a criminal and a traitor... He accepted disgrace in place of honor and hate in place of love... And despite that. Kai died with a smile on his face... For the peace of Three Factions. And most of all for his brother and his friends... Never I see someone able to love persons like that except Father who sacrifice Jesus to save humanity before..." Azazel said with sad tone

Tsubaki who hearing this broke into tears and she brought her hand while muffling her cry. The memory of she and Kai spend time together though not in romantic way flashed in her mind over and over again

She also sunk to the knee while crying and sobbed loudly

Meanwhile Sona who hearing slowly rise her hands and held her head. Her body shaking more violent and tears formed on her eyes as her breath become heavier

**_"I abandoned my feelings and memories about you all long ago. All I need now is power to create peace in this world!" Kai said with evil smirk and dark lightning cracked around him _**

**_"For me.. Sempai and Rias-sempai groups plus my family are the most important thing I ever had.. If I have to fight with God or Great Red to make sure everyone safety.. I will gladly to do it" Kai said with smile and sincere tone_**

The memory of Kai being evil and good flashed and it clashed in her mind, making her choked as she try to scream but no voice come out

'No... No... NO!' Sona tears start to rolled as she start to choked on her tears

**_"Toujou Koneko, Xenovia and Sona Sitri.. I don't like you all but neither hate you... As I said, I only hold emptiness... The Hyoudou Kai you all knew never exist... It just a mask that try to fill this emptiness and gain allies.. But the mask is failed so I discard it and this is the real me... If you interfere with my goal, I'll crush you all without mercy like the hundred person I had killed... That's all..." Kai said coldly before he gone in whirlwind of blue lightning_**

**_"I promise! I will protect everyone! I promise you all! That's my promise as Knight and Swordman!" Kai declared proudly with grin and pointing to himself_**

'No. Kai... No... It... It can't be... Kai... NO!' Sona screamed in her mind as her sob start to uncontrollable and get more loud

**_"Sorry Sempai.. Not this time." Kai smiled as he press his finger to Sona lips and prevent her from kissing him_**

"**NOOOOOOOOO!**!**!**!**!**!**!**" She cried loudly in shock, anguish, pain, agony and disbelief as tears washed all her face and she held her head in pain

"SO-TAN!/Sona-sama!/Sona!/Kaichou!" Serafall and everyone who seeing this quickly move to calm her as they feel Sona demonic aura start to trashing around insanely

"So-tan! So-tan!" Serafall hug her immediately but Sona keep screaming like a crazy person while struggle in her hug making the Leviathan hug her more strong while she also had tears fall from her eyes

Serafall knew how strong Sona feeling to Kai. She was the person who brought Sona out from her broken state when Kai betray them. She remember when Sona said how much she love Kai

And after that even she proclaimed she hate Kai but Serafall sure her sister won't be able to Kai by herself even if she forced to. That's why Serafall wish to kill Kai, to carry her little sister burden

But after knowing the truth, she can't help but feel regret for what she did... She really wish Kai are still alive so she can say how sorry she to him... She also wish that her sister never find out... It was really dangerous thing... It can broke her... She just barely able to bring her out from her depression state

But now her sister found out... And she right... Sona broken... And she hope this time she can bring her out again...

'Kai-kun... I'm sorry... We sorry...' Serafall thought with cry as she hug Sona who sobbed like insane woman

'Kai... Kai... Kai... I'm sorry.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry... Please come back. Please come back to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry...' Sona part of mind muttered over and over again while crying more hard as she recall the moment she and Kai share kiss in Kai house

**Music off**

* * *

**Done! Oh man this chapter is quite long**

**Now Sona and Tsubaki found out the truth! I bet it surprise you all right?! Hehehe**

**What going to happen? Did Sona going to tell everyone?! **

**Ahhh! Damn I feel so jackass writing this chapter! Almost make me cry *sob* *sob* if you want to feel the emotion I suggest you read while play the music *sob***

**Okay! Sad thing aside!**

**Here we also see Kai prepare himself for the war! Next chapter will be war in Forest of Spirit and then we going to find out why Kai lost her memory!**

**Please favorite, follow, read and review!**

**Ja Ne! :)**


	50. War in Forest of Spirit!

**Chapter 49. War in Forest of Spirit!**

* * *

Unknown Location

"Guaggh!"

SLASH!

"Why you-arrghh!"

BANG! CRACK!

"HEL-ARGHH!"

SLING! SQUELCH!

An orc body fell to the ground weakly. He groaned as he feel dead start to approach him

'How... How can none of us sense him? Why there no alarm?! Why there no warning?! How did he sneak to our base without anyone see him?!' The orc thought as he stare at the man above him who wore stoic face

"H-How?" He ask weakly. He can't believe it. He can't believe the man in front of him is manage to single handedly destroy all of their army! Heck how can this man summon a THOUSANDS of Holy Swords and rain it to them as if it was nothing?!

Kai merely rise holy sword then brought it down, sliced the orc head off from his body.

He stand in middle of room that filled with blood, corpses of orcs and trolls. His eyes is void and didn't show any remorse.

'Infiltration success!' Kai thought before he held the transceiver on his ear "How your situation?"

[Clear! We manage to faked the report to Grom.] Mira voice come and Kai nodded [How your position?]

"Clear. No survivor, all is death..." Kai answer simply

[*whistle* Man you really terrifying Kai... I almost pity these maggots you know. I wish I can sneak with you..] Shion voice come this time

"Well. I'm the only one who can enter the base without detected, transforming myself into various bug I manage to sneak into the center room and kill the chief in this base with easy..." Kai shrugged as he found it was easy to sneak in. No... It far than easy, for strange reason he seem know pretty well to hide his aura and keep calm even he almost find out

It as if he are born for this... It his pure instinct and reflex...

'Maybe I'm some assassin in my past life... Yeah, there no other explanation. My skill, my movement in battle. I let my reflex and instinct take over but it went very perfect...' Kai thought as he create holy sword and throw it to one orc body who twitched, killing him for sure this time

The plan of ambushing is simple actually, one people sneak to the base then kill the chief of that base after that he/she disguise him/herself as the chief of the base then lower the guard by saying there party. After that, they silently killed the doctor and poisoned the food then kill them all

It sounds very simple but actually its very hard. It take professional people to do that, even Shion who master in stealth won't able to do that. This where Kai come, Kai ability to shapeshift into anything and can't be detected due to his large energy that blinding everyone is clearly overwhelmed! It as if Kai himself born for this or doing this as daily routine which is true actually

Kai even doing the job, killing, disguising pretty perfect! He are clearly the trump card for Elves to win the war! Right now they had taken 5 of 8 base from Orc and Trolls! And it was all thanks to Kai! Elves had disguise themselves using simple magic and take place of the orc and troll that been killed

Mostly it was Kai who doing the job

But that not the surprising thing. The more thing that surprised everyone is Kai in fact are invincible.. Yes, invincible, he can't be killed

Kai found out when one orc manage to slash him from the back but instead blood that come out, his skin shatter into particle then regenerated back

Of course seeing this, after the battle done he quickly test the theory by cut his head and it quickly regenerate back! Heck! He even crush himself by giant boulder but he still regenerated back!

[Well Kai-dono, you are son of Ophis the Uroboros, so thing like these is very easy for deity like you...] Nanao voice come this time and her tone is teasing make Kai eyes twitched

That another rumor...

Elves who hearing about Kai ability can't help but shocked! It was clear now Kai aren't human, in fact they think Kai maybe son of Uroboros Dragon! They believe Kai are Dragon God seeing his ability.

Ophis the Uroboros is known as shapeshifter and Kai are shapeshifter, Kai can control energy and spew flame from his mouth. His ability is shown that he are clearly not human, he more close to God. Heck, it become more trusted when Shion pointed that Kai said he was close to the Dragon God itself from the memory he manage to regain

"I'm not son of Ophis, Nanao-san..." Kai grumbled wiith annoyance as he rub his temple. Seriously, everyone now call him "Kai-sama" or "Kai-dono" and it really annoyed. He clear his throat and put stoic face "Are the assault to the main base ready?"

[Yes. It seem the other 6 Demonic Beast guarding the main base. As you can see, the main base have 3 Gates. Each gates guarded by 2 Demon. According to the information, the first gate guarded by Boomer and Zephyr. 2 gates Ripper and Grim. The last one by Zero, alone...] Mira reported and Kai eyes narrowed

"Zero alone? Where Nemesis?" He asked

[There no report about Nemesis however we found something... Disturbing...] Mira said sternly

"Please share..." Kai ordered

[There folder that said Nemesis went under experiment. It seem they want to improve it strength. Really that beast is the most troublesome...] Shion grumbled as she read the data that she hold

Kai who hearing this scowled. Yes Nemesis are the most dangerous, it monster that make it subordinate get more stronger each time it allies die. So basically the tinier enemy number the bigger their quality

"We will finish it. Next 2 days we will rained the main base, it was the deadline. They originally plan to strike us in 3 days so we have to act first... How the preparation of army?"

[Well. All magics, trap and Elves is in position. Hopefully the plan will go smoothly...] Alice grumbled

"If what I think is true then it should be work. I have no feeling that I will fail to ambush the main base, the last phase is depend on you rather than me. If you all can't hold your ground then we doomed." Kai said before paused "Well you guys doomed, I'm not..." He finished and he swear he can feel all Elite Elves glare to him now "Anyway, I will infiltrate another base and you can rest. I will inform you all tomorrow..." Kai ordered

[Kai, you didn't rest or sleep ever since yesterday infiltration! You need to rest at least!] Mira said in concern

[Agree with Mira, you need to rest. Even if it true you are Uroboros Son, doesn't mean you can't have rest.] Alice added

"This is an order. Not negotiation..." Kai replied sharply "You knew we barely able to infiltrate this base without alerted other one. It was close call and thanks to Jane she manage to kill the troll that about to report to the center base. I will be more careful and keener this time since we have plenty time..."

[But-]

[Illias-sama put Kai in charge Mira-san...] Jane voice come out this time surprising everyone

After a moment of silence Mira voice come again and it sound more weak

[Very well. Just be careful...]

[You didn't need to worry about your boyfriend Mira...] Another female voice appear with snicker

[Shut up Akane!] Mira growled [I will go back to rest, all of you better at camp when I'm back! Don't forget to burn the corpse and left no evidence!]

[Roger.]

[Ma'am yes ma'am!]

[Hai.]

[Affirmative.]

[Yeah, yeah..]

With that the communication stopped and Kai turn off the radio while glance to the scenery outside castle from window. The rotten tree, gray cloud and crow that screeched

"All this blood and people I kill... But I didn't feel any remorse doing it..." Kai muttered as he close his eyes

Fear...

That was what he feel now. Not to enemy... But to himself...

If he able to do this without any remorse then...

Kai whole body shaking violently, his lips tremble and his eyes filled with fear. He stare at his cracked hands that covered in blood of people he slay. Just thinking what is he in past life is make him afraid

"What am I?" Kai murmured in fear as he close his eyes and clenching his fist

**_"Why? Why you doing this?" Apollo asked as he clashed against Kai blade_**

**_"For the sake of peace. This world is rotten Apollo. And it need to be cleansed" Kai answered and block Apollo sword then push him away "Murderer, rapist, corrupter, greed. I'm Senjutsu master and i can feel all those emotion wherever i go! This world is screaming of pain because human and another supernatural being!"_**

**_"But not all people like that! There many innocent being!" Apollo retorted_**

**_"That because they didn't knew the truth! Don't you know how many human in Khaos Brigade? Those people are stupid mindless people who know the truth about God. So they decide trying to take over this world by become terrorist. Imagine what happen if the whole world know the truth about God! For that! And the Satan Faction, do you think they join Khaos Brigade without reason? No. It because they lost their leader! The 4 Maous! That's why they become terrorist! They hunger for power and greed like hyena who fight just to eat corpse of deer!" Kai said with strong tone before he push Apollo away and give him kick in stomach make Apollo grunted_**

**_"That's why! This world need to be cleansed!" Kai roared as he dashed to Apollo_**

**_"By you mean cleansed, it mean destroying whole country and living being in the world!" Apollo growled as he duck from slash and give Kai kick only to be blocked by Kai arm "If you doing that there won't be living being alive!"_**

**_"No. They are persistent like cockroach. They will survive even if only 2 people for each race! And then this Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better! This world have escaped this winnowing for far too long! They need to be cleansed for the greater good!" Kai replied simply before push him away and give multiply slash_**

**_"You are madman!" Apollo yelled as he engaged Kai in deadlock_**

**_"No. I am God of Peace! And i sentence this world to be cleansed!" Kai said calmly before he push Apollo away and clashed his blade against Apollo _**

Kai let out gasp when a memory entering his mind and he hold his head in pain

'What the hell is that?!' Kai thought with shock. That memory clearly not pleasant one! And it was shown he clearly was evil guy! He fighting angel and want to destroy humanity!

What kind of sick person he is?!

'NO!' Kai thought as he shook his head before open his eyes and there fire on his eyes "I can't distracted by thing like this. The sooner this war over the better is it!"

He cross his fingers and suddenly 20 clone of himself appear. He have strange feeling when doing this. If he recall he should be able summon more something like this but strangely he can't now

Shrugged his shoulder, he decide to think about it later. Right now he have much thing to do, he give nod to all of his clones and they nod back

Kai's body then shifted before they shrunk and turned into crow and they let out terrifying screech before he fly. The Original Kai didn't notice his eyes flashed red for moment instead usual black

* * *

With Elite Elves and Illias

We found our Elves group sitting with Illias who playing with fairy as usual

Currently they are in one of Orc and Troll base. They had disguise themselves as Orc and Troll using magic and the technique that Kai teach them. What was that? Henge no Jutsu and Bunshin no Jutsu? Ah yes that's it

Unlike all creature, Elf can use chakra due to they are born in nature and forest. Their body absorb nature energy even only a bit but it give them ability to use chakra

"What your opinion about Kai?" Nanao asked and broke the silence

The silver haired woman with red eyes and pale skin turn to Nanao with smirk

"He interesting guy. I must say, this condition won't be possible without him..." She said before her smirk turn to grin "And he kinda cute too..."

"Well, I'm agree with Akane!" Shion butted "Kai are good man and handsome too! Although it kinda scary seeing his body that filled with crack but he are handsome!"

"He are smart man and also good guy though he also little cold.." Alice commented

"Kai are strong warrior. Despite holding strong power, he didn't let it in to his head. He also calm person and always sharp. A good man..." Mira added her opinion with nod of respect

"Kai-kun are fun!" Illias chirped happily "He always act stoic and stuffy like Mira-chan but he have good sense of humor! I like him!" She said and everyone sweatdropped

'Yeah... Good sense of humor indeed... Just like "Got lost in road of life"... Where the hell is this road of life anyway?! I never remember our village had one!' Nozomi thought with deadpanned face as she recall Kai late reason few days ago

Every Elves then turn to Jane who cooking fish. The dark blue skinned elf notice their gaze to her and she slowly open her mouth

"He are..." Jane paused "Interesting..." She tilted her head "He respect me. Even just knowing me... He didn't have fear... He are... Nice..." She muttered the last part and everyone grinned except Mira

"Oh my, this is the first time I hear Jane comment like that..." Shion smirked mischievously "Who knew our precious Dark Elf have crush on someone!" She teased

Jane merely silent and didn't response to Shion joke. She give her blank look that said 'So?'

"Shion don't bother Jane." Mira scolded with scowl "We are in middle of war. There no time to speak about romance.."

"Oh lighten up Mira!" Shion giggled "There always place for romance! And it will be more romantic if it happen in war!" She added with dreamy eyes

"I must agree with the harpy over there." Akane said prompting the dark skinned woman glare to her "Usually in war, always born a new love or something like that and their story become legend..."

"That very romantic!" Illias squealed "Then isn't it more fitting if it me? As Queen, I marry the champion of our war!" She said happily

"Illias-sama!" Mira chided "That very unlike lady of you!"

"I'm just joking Mira-chan..." Illias giggled and Mira nodded in satisfaction "Why? You want him for yourself Mira-chan?" Illias asked and Mira blushed

"I-It's not like that! I-Illia-sama!" Mira denied with red face

"Awww, isn't it romantic? A tsundere knight who fallin love with the champion!" Shion squealed in high pitched voice like fangirls make Mira groaned

"For the last time! Shion, if you talk about me and Kai like that again you will find my sword in your throat!" Mira growled as she rise her sword

"Oh! Does the big bad Mira too shy to admit that she are in love with Ka-" Shion ducked under Mira slash before rise her hands and caught the sword between her palms with smirk "Awww bad Mira!" She stuck her tongue out

"I'm going to show you how bad I am!" Mira scoffed as she start to attack Shion

"Those two at it again..." Akane rolled her eyes seeing this. Seriously these two always like this

"How about you Nozomi? You the only one who didn't give your opinion..." Alice asked and Nozomi shrugged

"He's cute, handsome and strong. But I didn't interested to him in that way..." Nozomi said as she threw the wood to fire in front of her

"Does it mean if he make move on you, you will reject him?" Jane asked surprising everyone again

Nozomi tap her chin with thoughtful face before she blush a bit "W-Well. If you put it that way, I think I'd like to give it a try.." She said before clear her throat "But we know he won't. Just look at him now, be realistic. While he are good guy and boyfriend material but he are too dull to make move to any woman." Nozomi finished with sigh and everyone nodded even Mira and Shion who in middle of bickering

"I'm agree..." Shion sighed "He not type who make move on woman. I think he are guy who wait for woman to make move on him..."

"Then isn't that make him some kind of masochist?" Akane asked

"Nope. Masochist is someone who enjoy pain... Kai meanwhile seem like to be..." Shion smirked sultry "Dominated..."

Many of Elves blushed when hearing Shion way to speak save for Illias who only tilted her head and Jane who seem... Interested?

"And pray tell me how can you know that?" Mira rolled her eyes and Shion shrugged

"He are shy guy..." Shion said and everyone give her deadpan look

"He not even blushing seeing our outfit, heck! He even talk to us like normal person even if we naked! How can he were shy man?!" Akeno asked with deadpan tone

Shion merely laughed and sit in ground with cat grin

"That's because he didn't know how to interact with woman!" She said "Think about it. He treat everyone even Illias-sama here with equal. He actually did that because he didn't know how to act around female! Sure he knew the basic to comfort and treat lady but he didn't know the impact of his behavior!" Shion grinned "Take Sango, one of captain that lead our army. Kai very gentle and close to her. While he not oblivious to her feeling but he didn't know why Sango had crush on him! It was very clear on his face!"

All womans who hearing put thoughtful face and nodded. What Shion said is true. Kai actually pretty oblivious to what he did. While he didn't too dense to not realize girl feeling but he are oblivious to his own behavior

"Then he grow with that mind set in his brain, making him like to be dominated or bold woman!" Shion concluded

"You seem knew something like this pretty well..." Nanao remarked and Shion snorted

"Among senior Elite Elves in here I'm the oldest one, of course I have many experience!" She pointed without shame and its true. Shion, Jane and Mira are Elite Elves that serve Illias parents before they serve their daughter. The three of them is senior in Elite Elves while Akane, Alice and Nozomi is the new member that chosen by Illias

"Can't we change the topic? Not I'm not like it. I'm also a woman but I mean talking about Kai like this is not proper! And this also isn't the situation to talk about this!" Mira said with sigh as she lower her sword

"Nope! We are in middle of last war now! Who know maybe won't be able to have chance to talk about this anymore! So we will talk about it either you like or not!" Shion grinned and Mira rolled her eyes but still she sit and listened to the talk

Illias who seeing this smiled. Its been a while she see her Elite Elves talk to each other like normal woman again. It was thanks to Kai. His presence make them like this

'Kai-kun. Thank you...' Illias thought with smile

* * *

Next day

"Warrior of Forest of Spirit!" Illias bellowed as she stare at the Elves that in front of her. She standing in top of castle that she take from last Orc and Troll yesterday and now all her army is standing right below her "We have been fighting with Orc and Troll for almost hundred years!" She paused and look to her army who look back to her with tired face and she can't blame them "I know last time it was my parents who give this speech! They said the battle will over but it is not!" The crowd hearing this put sad face "However with this! I'm declared and swear that this battle will be the LAST!" Gasp and murmur of surprise come from the crowd "Yes! This is the last fight! And NO! I won't give you all sugar speech where we will win! To be honest our condition is bad now! Even with Kai-dono on our side there still no guarantee we can win! But FEAR NOT!" Illias look to her army with stern look. Her always playful demeanor change to serious "TODAY! IS the day where we END our battle because TODAY is OUR LAST STAND! FIGHT OR DIE! WE'VE BEEN FIGHT for too long! And we knew currently we are in lost position! But Terra-sama **(A/N: Goddess of Nature in Roman, the same one that bless Nature Warrior)** have answer our prayer by send Kai-dono to help us in battle! And he have help us so much!" She yelled strongly

"So NOW! We decide to finish this war! Either we win or lose it doesn't matter! I'm sure all of you have tired in fighting, and yes including myself! That's why this is our final stand! Goes all out or become nothing! We have chance to win by help from Kai-dono and now is the time! If we dead then so be it! So cherish your moment now! Go to your friends! Talk with them because... Tonight! We FEAST on Underworld!"

""""UOOOOHHHHHHH!"""" All Elves who listening bellowed back with frie on their eyes. And many of them agree, this war has gone long enough! So this will be the end! If they lose then they died! It was simple as that

* * *

Meanwhile at Orc and Troll main base

"Grom-sama! Grom-sama!" One orc come with panic

"What?" Grom the orc leader barked

"We have report a thousands of Elves is approaching us!"

"WHAT?!" Grom barked "Aren't we have 5 Base that cover the area before main gate?! How could they didn't warn us since the beginning?!" Grom asked

It was no secret. Orc and Troll base is separated into 8 base. 5 of them is located far from the 3 main base including main castle because these 3 are filled with elite orc and troll that stronger than normal one, the number also larger than the other 5

While 5 other base is act as patrol but their power also not to be underestimated. There few warlock that powerful and famous warrior too. And each base is filled with at least 200 hundreds man while the survivor elves maybe only few hundreds

Their number clearly defeat elves but they still can't kill them because elves are expert in hiding in forest. Their barrier is top notch and manage to cover them very well and they are expert in ambush especially if in forest, it was their area after all.

That's why Rexxar and Grom start to corrupt the forest. If they plague the nature then it just matter of time before they discover where elves hiding and then done! They will win! And finally crush them all! Then make them submit to Orc and Troll mightiest!

"How did elves number become thousands?! Last time there only hundreds of them!" Rexxar growled

"W-We don't know! When we try to contact them there no answer! It possible they have been killed!" The orc whimpered prompting Rexxar to fuming more

"Call Grom now!" Rexxar bellowed and the troll nodded before leave

As soon the orc leave from the room he tell one of his subordinate before go and entering some room

"It seem your plan work Kai-dono..." The orc spoke and soon from the shadow Kai appear with his stoic face

You see, the only one who tired in war isn't just elves but orc and troll as well. I mean duh, got locked in dimensional gap for almost century just because stupid war that show which one is big no, no, no! They maybe a man but there some female too in the army! And they knew what elves do is only defend themselves

So yes, there rebellion inside orc and troll army, and yes too Kai manage to meet them in coincidence few days ago during his sneaking. He manage to overheard that after victory they will immediately kill Grom and Rexxar in ambush and then release all the prisoner

Apparently some of elves that got prisoned true get raped heck! Some even turned to sex slave but of course there orc and troll who detest that, after all they are still honorable man and many of the females also against it. So majority they only become slave and forced to teach them their secret or worse, eaten. Yes apparently some orc and troll ilike to eat elves

The rebellion number is reach more than one-third of the army and it actually not surprising to see it was so large, anyone will tired if fighting in war

"The elves only have 300 warrior while the rebellion have 578. Our opponent is almost 1600. By number we already reach half of them but..."

"Yes, the remain 6 Demonic Beast is the problem. Especially Nemesis... Aren't there any info I can get Valor?" Kai asked and the orc shook his head

"Rexxar are the brain and Grom the muscle. And Rexxar become brain is for nothing. His experiment is helped by his own puppet, so we can't gain information. He also actually aware of us, rebellion but he knew he can't do anything now since our number are too many and if we fight each other elves will utterly destroy us all. And I also pretty sure he will discover the number of elves was only a shadow.." Valor sighed as he tired for fighting the elves anyway

"Then Nemesis is the most dangerous one." Kai remarked

"Do not underestimated Rexxar and Grom, Kai-dono. Grom skill are stronger than Elite Elves. He was the one who kill 2 of previous Elite Elves while Rexxar knowledge in dark magic is dangerous. Rexxar also can summon creature to aid him in battle..." Valor warned and Kai nodded as he stare at Rexxar picture

He stare at the troll ugly face for moment before narrowed his eyes

'This guy... I swear I had see his face before... Did he try to recruit me or he one of my subordinate in past?' Kai thought with grim feeling. Does it mean his past self had make deal with Rexxar?

There one feeling that make him afraid. 7 Demonic Beast for some reason possess almost similar aura with him. It only barely to be sense but he can sense it somehow and tell the 7 Demonic Beast had similar aura like him.

And strangely he can feel his power is mixed with another power. As if he had 2 different power inside him

'What's that mean? Does it mean 7 Demonic Beast are come from me? Is it created by my power? Clearly I'm not a human and true maybe I'm a God... Does it mean Rexxar come to me in past and ask my blessing?' Kai thought with unreadable face

"Kai-dono?" Valor called and Kai snapped from his mind

"Yes?"

"I just had report that 2 Demonic Beast, Boomer and Zephyr had sended out along with a wave of orc and troll. What will you do?"

Kai put thoughtful face hearing this. That mean now maybe they in proceed to release Ripper and Grim... He then touch his foreheads with two finger and began to concentrate

'How the position of those 2 Beast?' He asked

'Already taken boss. We manage to contact the rebellion who guard Ripper and Grim. The seal should be active when they start to manifest their power..' Come a reply of the voice that same like him

'Good. How Zero doing?' Kai asked his clone

'No good. Zero and Nemesis are untouchable so do Defender, Ripper and Grim is another case, since they are supporter the security quite lacking. Right now, clone2, clone5 and clone8 are helping Illias-sama to hold their ground...'

'That will be enough to make them survive first and second wave. I will go handle the Zero now...' Kai replied before turn to Valor "There will be massive explosion and I doubt your first wave will survive...

* * *

With Elves

"Illias-sama! Enemy surround us from 3 direction! What you order?!" Mira asked

Illias who sit in horse put rare calm face. Gone her dress now replaced by light green tank top, black leather pants, green boots, gauntlets, long green cape, and armor shoulder

She hold long green elegant staff that both it pommel glowing in green aura. This is her personal cane that been imbued by magic, it can shoot magic, and also had magic attack element, she call it Leprechaun

"We wait until Kai-kun clones come... His order are absolute. Does the preparation of wind magic is ready?" She asked

"Yes! All wind magic is ready, the weather also support us, it seem the device that Alice make helping us.." Mira smirked and Illias chuckled

"Alice-chan sure are smart." Illias praised

"Yes. But it was Kai-dono idea to make that device.." Mira also chuckled and Illias smirked

"Kai-dono?" She teased and Mira flushed a bit

"He are Hero and our Champion. Because of him we manage to get this far so I will treat him with respect!" Mira said with respect and Illias smiled

*AAAK! AAAK! AAAK!*

Illias rise her head when hear the screech of crows. Her expression turn to stern and she give nod to Mira who ride her house back

"Alright everyone! Its time to release the magic! Prepare to strike at Illias-sama sign!" Mira barked

**"""""""HAI**!**!**!**!""""""** Everyone chorused. Illias rise her hand and stare at the coming group who start to run to get close to them and launching several magic attack. When the magic close she see the crows body in sky morphed into 3 Kai who nodded

"FIRE!" Illias barked as she let her hands down

BOOOM! BANG! KABOOOM! SWOOOOSHHH!

A sounds of strong gale of giant wind unleashed from elves to the three direction of orc and troll. The gale of wind is very strong that it able to repel the magic attack that orb and troll shoot to them when it near

'Heh! Fool, did they think summoning a massive wind will able to stop us!' The majority of orcs and trolls thought with smirk

**"""Katon : Goukakyu no Ame! (Fire Release : Rain of Great Fireball!)"""**

Suddenly behind the wind a dozens, no. A hundreds of 5M fireballs appear and when it connect the winds it turned into 10M of fireballs and their number increased tenfolds!

"BLOCK IT!" The Chief Orc bellowed as he summon magic. With defense spell and boost from Boomer this won't-

"GGAAGHH!"

To all trolls and orcs shock the flame pierce through their barrier! It immediately burn them to the ash!

"W-Wha?" The Chief stammered

"UGGHH!"

"HOTT!"

"HELP-AGGH!"

"NNYAAGGH!"

Scream and cries of pain from the orcs and trolls. Many of the orc and troll members were just scrambling to the feet trying to flee from the horrible sight, but they would be burn down before they would even screamed.

Fire. Fire everywhere. Illias who staring remain impassive. Even she can feel the intense flame that blazing brightly far from her. Their distance is about 100M but she still can feel the hot of flame that burned the entire army

She can hear the scream of angry, pain, agony and despair from the enemies that come from the scenery in front of her. She also can hear many gasp and whimper behind her from her own army. Even she also bothered by the scene, this scene wasn't war but was massacre.

'Is... Is this...' She bit her lip inwardly and can't help but feel pity

"DON'T YOU DARE TO PITY THEM!"

**Play music Naruto - The Raising Fighting Spirit**

Everyone snapped their attention to 3 Kai who flying in sky

"If you think they not deserve this then remember what they did to your homeland. To your parents. To your comrades. To your friends! REMEMBER HOW YOUR LIFE BEFORE THEY COME AND ATTACK YOU! REMEMBER ALL PEACE THAT GONE! This isn't game! This is fight or die! This is WAR!You not in fault! You are the right one! Do not falter! On the battlefield all lives is meaningless! Show them to not mess with you all even all of you are WOMAN!" Kai bellowed with strong voice as he performed simple fire technique to make the flame hotter

Everyone who hearing this brightened. They grip their own weapon, their face stoic, some sneered and fire of anger, pain, hatred in their eyes when they recall the moment of peace that got ruined

"SECOND WAVE!" Kai barked as he move through hand seals again

"HAI!" Alice barked back as she channel some magic and suddenly thick cloud formed above the sky and create massive wind to the orc and trolls

BOOOM! BANG! SWOOOSH!

The gale wind who appear tore apart the storm flame and reveal some survivor, majority of them barely alive due to massive burn

**"""Katon : Gouka Messhitsu! (Fire Release : Great Fire Destruction!)"""** 3 of Kai clones spew a dense and massive stream of flames that burn the ground and it turned into giant flamethrower when the wind support them

When the flame died, none of survivor left. Not even their ash, the ground itself melted and burn so hot

Illias who in her horse slowly pull out her staff then rise it to the sky

"CHARGE!" She roared as her horse let out howl and charged

**"""""OOOOHHHH!"""""** Elves warrior bellowed and following their leaders to the war

3 of Kai clone who flying with black wing on their back landed in ground before follow the army from behind while creating holy swords, ready to strike down the enemy

War that been started since almost century

It end today!

**Music off**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Rexxar and Grom yelled

"T-The first and second waves destroyed sir! T-There n-nothing remain from them! Not even ash! A-And what worse is t-they not even reach the elves!" The orc whimpered

"But how?! Boomer blessing should be able to block them! Not to mention our warlock are expert in defense too! At least they should be able to damage them!" Rexxar demanded

"W-We don't know! A-Apparently the magic flame that they use is hot! And s-sir I mean really REALLY HOT! It even melt the ground itself!"

Grom and Rexxar who hearing this share look to each other. They had same thought who the one that responsible for this. There no mistake, it must be the new entity. And if this entity strong enough to destroy whole army like that then...

"I will unleash Nemesis now." Rexxar said grimly and Grom nodded

"I will go to the front with all out army. Its time to finish this war once and for all." Grom told his partner as he grip giant broadsword on his back then he turn to leave

Rexxar also stand, holding his staff, he walk outside and leave along with the escort

None of them notice a black eyes black spider that crawl in corner of room

'Good. They move according to the plan...' Kai thought before he transform into snake and slithered out from the castle window

* * *

**Play - Naruto ost - Rise and Strike**

At Battlefield

Illias who in the horse move her staff swiftly. Her horse move with fast and she swing her staff mercilessly, pummeling some orc that on her way

She jump from her horse when the troll start to outnumber her then landed in ground elegantly

"Feh! The Queen Illias herself is come! Quick boys! Whoever got her will be given great prize by Rexxar-sama and Grom-sama!" A Troll bellowed and the other chorused in agreement before charge to Illias

Illias merely give cold smirk before she mover her staff and dashed. She duck under one troll slash before deliver sweep kick to him then continued by jump and deliver strong hit to his face using her staff

She then continue by bend her body then jump over one orc shoulder. A click sound appear from her heel and suddenly pair of knife appear. She swing her foot and deliver slash to many enemy before landed then twist her body, hitting everyone with her staff

She then see one troll roared and charges to her. She quickly ducked under his attack to the ground and did a quick leg sweep, knocking the orc on his back. After which Illias quickly brought her staff down on top of the Orc head knocking him out.

Just as Illias had finish knocking out the Orc she found herself surrounded by more orcs and trolls. Just when they were about to attack her on all sides, the Queen of Elf quickly stab Leprechaun into the ground and then threw herself into the air, using her cane as a centre place to keep her centre as she spun herself around 360 degrees around Leprechaun, with the dagger planted on her heel, let just say it was very painful

She landed gracefully in ground again and spun Leprechaun before twist her body to dodge an attack from behind then knock the attacker head with her weapon then continue by kick to his face

Suddenly she feel a giant figure on her back and she twist her body then rise Leprechaun and block the smash from one troll

"You going to die bitch!" Troll sneered as he push Illias more

Illias grunted as she hold her ground. She maybe fast and deadly but she not strong. She about to deliver kick but suddenly the troll got blasted by magic from right, she turn and see her helper was red haired elf... If she recall she always with Kai in free time... What her name again?

"Illias-sama, you okay?" She asked and Illias blinked

"I am thank you warrior..."

"Sango..."

'Ah right, Sango, yes. One of Kai-kun friends' Illias thought with smile "Thank you Sango..."

"No problem Illias-sama. I doubt that thing can kill you but just to make sure..." Sango smirked as she throw arrow to the troll that she just hit, stabbing him in between eyes and killing him

Illias merely giggling but then she swat Sango away and deliver hit using Leprechaun to one orc that try to ambush Sango

"We are in battlefield, please pay attention to surrounding.." Illias smiled and Sango blushed in embarrassment

**"Rasengan!"**

DOON! SWOOSH! BOOM!

Both elves suddenly turn to see Kai clone who just blasted away one troll that bigger than normal size and about to ambush Illias. KaiC(Kai clone will be called that) turn to them with stoic face

"That also occur to you Illias-dono.." KaiC commented as he create holy swords and throw it to one orc

"Ups?" Illias stuck her tongue out sheepishly and KaiC sighed, really she too carefree

RROOAARRRR!

All fight paused before turn to see 2 giant monster around 8M appear, it was Zephyr and Boomer

"The big one come..." KaiC said in stoic tone

Illias and Sango taking battle stance, they can feel their aura got weakened due to Zephyr presence and they can see the tattoo on various part of orc and troll arm glowing, indicating Boomer magic protection is start

"Me and clone2 will handle them. Clone8 is busy to help the outnumbered army, you guys keep help the other." KaiC commanded before he jump away and using orc and troll head as footing while throwing holy swords to enemies

"Well... Do you want to fight at my side Sango-san?" Illias offered as she take stance and Sango smirked while rise her bow with arrow that ready

"It will be my pleasure Illias-dono..." Sango accepted

With Elite Elves

"Aren't we suppose to help Illias-sama?" Akane asked as she deliver strong kick to one orc

"Illias-sama aren't that weak Akane. You should knew, after all you the who got trashed by her at the first day you become Elite Elves..." Shion remarked as she punch one orc then give kick to another enemy

Akane had decency to blush hearing this. She still remember when she challenge Illias and got beaten pretty bad

"If you two have time to chat slay more enemy! We are in war!" Mira growled as she appear and slash one orc

"I second that!" Alice said as she deliver spinning to the group of troll and use spear to stab the orc in head

**Change music to Naruto Ost - Bad Situation**

"GRRAAOORRRH!" Boomer suddenly appear above them and deliver strong punch. Elite Elves seeing this, scatter and dodge the attack

Akane quickly jump and deliver strong kick to Boomer but the beast unfazed and went to another strike, however a magic attack from Alice appear and hit it hand, prevent it from hitting Akane who quickly jump away

Shion seeing this put magic on her palm to enchant her strength before dashed to Boomer. She duck under attack and deliver multiple attack, Boomer who got hit groaned and stumble back, it about to attack again but Jane jump and deliver strong hit using her spear and make the beast stopped

Boomer sended backward but still appear unharmed. It let out roar before send massive beam through it mouth to Alice who vulnerable in sky. Mira seeing this rise her shield and jump to between Alice and the beam, preventing it from attack

Mira groaned as she sense the beam destroying her shield. She quickly reflect the beam attack to other area with result her shield got destroyed and she got burned wound

"Tsk!" Mira grunted in pain

Alice and other Elite Elves seeing this didn't let Mira sacrifice in pain. They jumped and start to striking the beast but even if it got hit it just shrug them off and went to offense again

"Tsk! Monster..." Mira growled as she panted while glare to Boomer

"Where Kai anyway? He said he will handle these beast?" Shion panted as she skidded in ground and appear on Mira side

"2 of his clone went with Nozomi and Jane to face Zephyr since they got outnumbered. Kai-dono said he will come to help us soon..." Mira said as she hold her swords again and charged to Boomer who pin Akane in ground with it leg

With KaiC

KaiC who jumping and seeing Mira, Shion, Akane and Alice got repelled by Boomer quickly move through several handseals and his mouth bulging

**Change music to Naruto ost - Turn Over**

**"Katon : Gouenkyu! (Fire Release : Great Blaze Ball!)"** KaiC spew out 5M hot flame sphere that burned everything on it path, targeting Boomer. The flame sphere hit the orc and burn them despite their magic protection and soared to the giant monster

Boomer sensing the attack turn and suddenly it mouth grow so big and it eat the flame ball much to KaiC surprise and then slowly there smoke appear from all part of it body and it let out breath of smoke as if hurting

'It seem the Defender are stronger in defense than Supporter, well to be expected actually though I'm only a clone but that flame should be able to hurt it at least. This tougher than I think...' KaiC thought with grunt as he landed in ground

"A man?! What a man doing in here?!" One orc asked

"Don't know. But he are enemy, kill him!"

The army charges to KaiC with roar, intent to kill him. KaiC merely turn to them with stoic face before he suddenly disappear from the eyes of his enemy

SLASH! SLASH! SLIING!

The bloodied form of KaiC appear with two holy swords on his hands, his face is cold as he stand behind the corpse of enemy that got sliced. His instinct screamed and he turn then throw the holy sword while suddenly a pale blue lightning spear appear on his hand, piercing many enemies then move his hand and slice another enemy using the lightning

He blinked in surprise seeing the lightning on his hand. It was screeching like thousands birds and seems so... Familiar... He take note he must be using this technique often, but for some reason there strange feeling. As if this technique isn't complete...

'There no time to think about past!' KaiC thought grimly before he jumped and deliver heel kick to one troll that about to ambush him. He then gracefully dodge another attack from troll then deliver strong elbow hit to stomach continued by hit to the troll back neck.

KaiC then creating blue sphere on his hand that slowly turn into black sphere with flame surround it, he turn and see Boomer who now trashing many elves and run to it

Boomer notice KaiC run to it, roared and shoot massive laser to him, but Kai dodge it with ease and when he near KaiC roared and smash the flaming orb to Boomer

BOOOOOOM!

The orb immediately explode into 4M sphere that burning Boomer chest while engulfing KaiC make him dispel. Boomer let out agony roar as the flame sphere tear apart it chest and slowly Boomer body explode, it head, hands and leg separated to different place

Orc and Trolls who seeing this gaped and their eyes filled with horror. They can't believe a man just killed one of Demonic Beast! Sure they had hear Lurer got killed but to see it in front of their eyes

Elves who seeing this let out victory roar and they began to active their magic again to attack Orc and Troll seeing they still in shock

BOOOOM!

"GGRAAARRGHH!"

The orc and troll attention turn back and their eyes widened in horror again when see giant lion tear apart Zephyr face with it claw that glowing in blue lightning while there giant black snake that bind it body so it can't move

'How the hell they get these creature?! And what with that panther?! How can it claw able to pierce Zephyr skin where a magic cannon can't even kill it!' Majority of them thought

With down of Defender many Elves start to gain their strength and their power back to full along with 2 KaiC who transformed into animal they charged and began to tear apart the orc and trolls

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" An orc bellowed while blowing a horns to warn all men to retreat

Of course they quickly retreat but the elves and KaiC didn't let them escape with ease. They rained them down with magic and KaiC helping with holy swords

Illias seeing this also blew the horn indicating they had win and now have to regroup. They knew they can push further now but it had to wait later, right now they have to make sure their number still good

**Music off**

"Report!" Illias commanded as she stare at Mira bruised form. She had blood on her cloth and she also have quite wound, well she was the one who fight Boomer in front at first along with Shion

"We lost quarters of our warrior, the horse also missing. We also have many members that injury but they still able to fight.." Mira reported and Illias nodded

'We down to around lower than 250 now but the orc and troll lost hundreds maybe almost third of them and the beast also got killed. Clearly this is our victory but...' Illias bit her lip 'There still 4 Beast and so many... The damage is bigger than we thought...' Illias broke out from her mind when KaiC landed in front of her

"Don't worry. We won't lose..." KaiC said sternly and Illias nodded though still look doubtful and Kai notice this "Illias, on the battlefield your leadership ability will be the spiritual pillar of the women under your command." He then look sharply to her cerulean blue eyes "A leader's must have the will to fight that stronger than any rock and sharper than any blade. With it, the small can defeat the large and the weak can defeat the strong! Never forget that!" Kai said sharply and Illias face showed awe when hearing this even Mira who hearing smiled

'Kai-dono really strong men!' Mira thought with smile seeing Kai in act even he just a clone but he are helping them so much!

'This man...' Illias smiled "Thank you Kai-kun. I need that one..." She said and KaiC nodded before he blinked few times and smirk appear on his face. Noticing this Illias asked "What going on Kai-kun?"

"Good news, boss manage to sneak to Ripper and Grim hiding place and put the seal on them..." KaiC said with smirk and Illias brightened

The seal they made will make Ripper and Grim ability affect their allies instead enemies. They actually can't make such seal however strangely Kai seem know the basic of the seal they use and it was founded actually one of old magic. After know the basic then they began to improve it by themselves, after all Elves knowledge about magic is good

"Really? To put the seal will be take quite time. How you did that?" Mira asked and KaiC smirk widened at the question which for some reason make Mira and Illias shudder

"Let just say I can be quite persuasive if I want..." KaiC said mysteriously

* * *

With Rexxar and Grom

"You telling me almost third of our army now gone?!" Grom yelled in disbelief

"H-Hai!"

"Our number is 1600! And third of it mean 500 or more! You can't be serious!" Rexxar asked in shock

"I-It seem the enemies try to lure us using illusion magic and multiple their number, making us sending more army and then they finish us with single attack! A-And strangely our radar can't tell is it illusion or not! There also report brown haired man destroying Boomer with single attack then a giant lion panther and black snake that able to kill Zephyr!"

Rexxar and Grom face clearly showed shock hearing this. A illusion that can't be detected by their magic radar?! And There animal who able to kill Demonic Beast?! This clearly not suit well!

"We go to the front door now! Tell everyone to go all out! Its time to finish this! Unleash the third and fourth wave, followed by Grim and Ripper then Zero!" Rexxar ordered

"Hai!"

"This is no joke Rexxar..." Grom warned and Rexxar nodded

"I know. This man... If he able to destroy Demonic Beast with single attack then we clearly in dangerous position..." Rexxar said with grim face

* * *

With Kai

SLASH! SLASH! SQUELCH! THUD!

We found Kai in middle of giant hall. Below his feet is corpse of troll and orc and behind him is group of orc and troll, their outfit are different than the other. Their outfit is iron armor but there leaves symbol on it and the color was dark green, this armor was the one that past rebellion wear while helping elves in war

"Now our number is on par..." Kai muttered

"Kai-dono, I got report Grom and Rexxar had bring out Grim, Ripper and Zero. They also bring Nemesis but it seem it got caged inside giant box..." Valor reported. Valor actually children of the previous leader orc that rebel along with elves, Thrall

"Good. I just hope Nemesis won't bring much problem.." Kai muttered though he knew it will bring problem actually "Now wait until the signal, when they enter the fight and Supporter start to use their power, we strike them... Mercilessly..." Kai ordered with sharp eyes then he turn to the orc and trolls

"Warrior of Rebellion!" Kai bellowed strongly "Today is the day where your long battle end! I knew some of you didn't believe me since I'm only a man who fall to here few days ago!" He paused "I did not know how your war before and neither know how it began!" He stare at them with sharp eyes "But I knew you all tired in this war! Well the Elves also grow tired in this war! So today will be the last day we fight! It was do or die! We manage to kill 3 of Demonic Beast, and reduce opponent into half with only 300 army! This battle is near the ending! True we maybe won't survive but at least we die trying! We die like a warrior not dog who been slaved and tamed! We die as a LIVING being!" He roared and can see many orcs and trolls also had fire on their eyes "We shall go on to the end, we shall fight till the end, we shall fight until our hand no longer holding sword!" Kai paused again and stare at them with serious

"DO NOT FALTER OR AFRAID! IF ENEMY CUT OUR HANDS, WE USE OUR LEG AND KICK THEM TO DEATH! IF THEY RIPS OUR LEGS OFF, WE WILL BITE THEM TO THE DEATH! IF THEY RIPS OUR HEAD OFF, WE WILL GLARE TO THEM TO DEATH! AND IF THEY GOUGES OUT OUR EYES, WE WILL CURSE THEM FROM THE GRAVES! EVEN IF WE TORN TO SHREDS WE SHALL NOT SURRENDER!" Kai roared with strong voice

The orcs and trolls who hearing this roared in agreement, hearing the speech make the fire inside them burn brighter than ever. They grip their weapon and rise it to above their heads

"Wait for my signals! Until the horn blowed once again!" Kai barked

"FOR THRALL-SAMA AND BALANAR-SAMA MEMORIES!" Valor roared

**""****"FOR THRALL-SAMA AND BALANAR-SAMA MEMORIES!****""****"** The group roared back

* * *

**Play music - Naruto - Heavy Violence**

With Elves

"They coming..." KaiC commented as the gate in 3 castle opened again "You need me Illias-dono?"

"For what?" Illias asked clearly confused

"For ride of course. Everyone knew that leader always go to the front first but seeing your horse is not avaliable.." KaiC smirked "I think I will let you ride me..."

Illias seeing this giggling but nodded

"A black panther will be good.." Illias said and KaiC nodded before his body shifted into giant black panther around 8M and Illias ride on top of it

"GGGRROOOAARRR!"

They then turn and see a massive army of orc and troll come from 2 castle while the third castle gate still not opened make them confused but they didn't have any time as Grim, Ripper and Zero charging to them followed by the army

The three Demonic Beast shoot a massive laser to them from their mouth, seeing this Illias rise her hands and shouted

"MAGICAL BARRIER!"

Soon a giant wall of magic performed by hundred elves and KaiC formed in front of the whole army of elves

BOOOM! BANG! BANG!

"They manage to survive..." Rexxar muttered in surprise seeing the barrier manage to hold it ground against attack of 3 Demonic Beast 'Strange. Why the Valor army still not come? I got bad feeling about this...'

"Indeed..." Grom said as he jump and landed on Zero shoulder "I will go first..." He said and Rexxar nodded "Come! Zero, its time to feast some Elves! RRAAARHH!" Grom roared and Zero also roared before both of them charges followed by army

"Here they come..." Illias commented as she pat KaiC who transformed into black panther "COME HUNTRESS OF THE FOREST! LET WE SHOW THESE BARBARIANS WHAT WE CAN DO!" Illias commanded

The army of elves let out chorus of "Hai!" "Yes!" and other roar

KaiC in panther form let out roar to the heaven before he kick the grounds and charge to the Zero who leading the army with Grom above it

Rexxar and Grom army followed by numerous creature that Rexxar summon plus Demonic Beast against Illias with KaiC who transformed into black panther followed by elves army

When they near, Illias jump away from KaiC while Grom jump away from Zero. Both leaders pull out their weapon and clashed in air while KaiC engage Zero followed by another warrior who clashed against each other

"Quite beast you got there Illias.." Grom smirked as he clash his blade against Illias Leprechaun

"Grom!" Illias snarled "This is the day where my parents will be avenged!" She growled as she deliver swing attack but the orc leader block it with ease

"Ah yes. Your parents, its been 34 years. You growth into quite beauty woman, just like your mother, Michelle.." Grom chuckled

"Don't you dare to mention my mother traitor!" Illias growled "Thrall-sama and my parents trust you! But you betray them! Traitorous bastard!" She spat as she deliver multitude attack but the leader of orc calmly block them before they push each other and landed in ground

"I only take what the best for our tribe!" Grom argued back as he deliver strong axe attack and Illias dodge it

"So do my parents and Thrall-sama!" Illias snarled as she deliver horizontal swing that Grom blocked by his gauntlet

"Enough talking!" Grom growled as he push Illias away and with battle cry swung his giant sword

Soon enough the two of them clashed their weapons against one another once again, each time they either blocking or dodging each other's attacks.

Grom have strength and endurance while Illias have agility and magic. The battle is furious one, it was as if they battle in arena without anyone interfere

Illias attack to Grom is proved useless but there some that affective while Grom strike to Illias usually got dodged but when Illias got punch or kick it was very dangerous moment because she nearly fall to knee due to Grom monstrous strength

As Illias blocked Grom right side diagonal slash with her Leprechaun, Grom quickly passing his giant broadsword from one hand to the other behind his back real fast, which is amazing seeing the size of the sword but Grom being leader of Orc isn't for nothing

Hence taking advantage of Illias unguarded left side, where he tried to cut her head off with the slash. Fortunately though, Illias was able to bring up her cane and block his attack but the strength of Grom proved more superior and Illias got sended away while bouncing to the ground before she flipped and balance herself

'He strong. It clearly I'm losing here..' Illias panted as blood dripped from her foreheads

"Come one little elf, clearly you can do better than this.." Grom smirked and to his surprise Illias smirked back

"You right, I can do better than this..." Illias then stand and spin Leprechaun with one hand before she extend her fist, slowly she open her fist and show there fairy inside it "This my original technique... I learn it by myself..." The fairy then flying and smiling before she landed above Illias head

SHINEEE!

Suddenly light appear and engulf the Queen Elf body gaining everyone attention

"So Illias-sama go all out huh?" Mira commented as she watch from far

"It seems so... Well, in that state she even stronger than Michelle-sama..." Shion smirked

When the light died, Illias appearance is change. She still wear her battle outfit but there black line appear on her forehead that went down through her eyes **(****A/N : ****Imagine Tsunade ****tattoo ****in Souzou Saisei form)**. She also had greenish butterfly wing on her back and there emerald aura surround her, her eyes from blue changed to pure green

"This is Spirit of Nature. By combined with fairy who are made from nature and pure magic, I gain their power and nature energy..." Illias said as she give Grom stern look

Grom seeing this grinned before rise his sword

"Very interesting..." Grom chuckled "Show me what you can do, little elf..." He taunted

"So be it!" Illias replied before she dashed to Grom and both of them resume their fight

Meanwhile KaiC who transformed into panther growled menacingly against Zero. He jump and tackle the giant while deliver slash, but the demon caught him then about to throw him away, but to the demon surprise KaiC morphed into black snake and began to slithering and flee from it grab before transform into giant gorilla and deliver strong punch to Zero

'Shapeshifter?' Grom thought with surprise as he see KaiC who engage Zero in close combat while keep transformed into mutliple animal form but not just that. He notice that his warrior acting strange for some reason

"Bastard! You kill more than me!"

"Shut up bitch! You already drunk my wine till the drop last night!"

He heard his several man arguing and he can tell they become weaker!

'What the? What is happening?!' Rexxar who watching thought with shock. He then turn and see Grim and Ripper who fighting few elves and notice there strange glowing thing on their back 'What the?! A seal! That was seal! How did they got-'

"FOR THRALL-SAMA, BALANAR-SAMA AND MICHELLE-SAMA MEMORIES!"

Everyone attention turned to horde of orc and troll who out from third castle but their outfit is different surprising Rexxar and his group while elves also shocked

"That outfit..." Illias muttered with shock

"It seem the rumor about rebellion is true..." Grom said grimly make Illias narrowed her eyes

'So this what Kai-kun mean by persuasive...' Illias smirked

Soon the rebellion clashed against the army and the battle raged to another level

The rebellion number is one-third of the Rexxar army who got decreased to the half now due to rebel and killed at first attack and combined by Grim and Ripper who weaken their own allies instead enemies

The original Kai who dashing, see the enemy charged to him. Kai merely grunted before quickly disappeared right before the enemy eyes and like a blur slashed through them, with quick efficient slashes and without giving them the slightest chance to defend themselves.

He reappear again with holy swords that filled with blood in his hand and he throw it to one orc that fighting elves, helping the woman. He then jump and use several enemies (and allies much to they dismay) head as footing while running to Zero who just beat his clone, it seem Zero stronger than he thought

He then transformed into 8M western dragon and breath a flame balls to Zero gaining it attention. Kai let out roar before he fly to Zero and grab the giant demon then throw it away

To anyone who see it was really scary yet clearly epic scene. The fight between 2 giant beast, demon against dragon begin. They fight in rough manner, fist meet scale, fang meet skin, fire meet beam, monster against monster

Kai who engaged in brawl against Zero hold himself pretty well. All the damage he received is quickly regenerated and his energy also unlimited. His shapeshift ability actually consume quite amount of chakra however thanks to Edo Tensei he manage to transform freely though the jutsu still limit his shadow clone

Zero meanwhile clearly losing against Kai. It still not able to increase it strength due to it didn't kill many enemy since Kai not let it happen and Zero attack to Kai also proved useless

Kai let out roar before tackle Zero and transform into snake that bind the demon neck before he pull it down to the ground, creating a large crater. As soon Zero crashed to the ground Kai transformed back into dragon and landed above it and start to pouncing Zero like a sand bag followed by bite that tore apart the demon

'This is bad, at this rate...' Rexxar see his army now slowly down. He see Grim who got swarmed by horde of trolls and Ripper who got attacked by Elite Elves. Zero is helpless and began to lose against Kai, even Grom didn't fair well agains Illias as the leader of orc also got attacked by rebellion 'No choice...' Rexxar then turn to the giant cage behind him and pull out some device he then rise it to the cage and press the button

BEEP! PSHHH! PA!

All fight paused again and they turn to see the giant cage opened and reveal Nemesis but-

"What the hell!" Shion who watched blurted in surprise

"That's... Not Nemesis..." Mira said in grim tone

Illias and Grom who fighting paused and their eyes widened when see the appearance 'It was... Nemesis but it... Different somehow... Is this what Rexxar doing to that thing?!' Illias thought with horror

Jane who watching after taking down Grim had rare grim face "Trouble..." Jane commented as she stare at the figure inside cage

Indeed, it was Nemesis but the appearance is change. The humanoid demon now change drastically, rather than humanoid, it now become some like chimera figure. It size now bigger than normal, 30M. It had 4 scaly arms, 2 head, one is demone one is mixture of lion and spider, it also had giant bat wing and snake on it back as tail

**Change music to Naruto ost - Orochimaru Fight**

**"OOOOOHHHNNNN!"** Nemesis let out mixture of animal howl that send chill to everyone spine including Kai

'His aura... Its... Change... The power that similar like me inside it is turning to something else...' Kai thought with grim

Suddenly all orc and troll who fight as Rexxar and Grom army screamed. Their body grow bigger and their muscle twitched as they changed. Their hands turn into scaly, some grow fur, and another grow a extra hands. Their face morphed from orc and troll into grotesque creature

'What the...' Illias thought

"GRRRAARRRHHH!" The orc and troll that transformed bellowed before they began to strike again

"Damn! Take this!" An Elves warrior swung her sword and slash the orc that transformed, the attack slice them but the orc appear unfazed and he extend his hand piercing the elves in chest killing her instantly

"No! Shizuka!" Another Elves cried seeing her comrades down. She let out cry of anguish and charged to the orc than deliver strong kick to him. However when her leg connected suddenly the orc body turn to liquid and engulf her before she able to scream

Soon a sound of flesh being munched and bone being crushed can be heared and when it done, the orc rise his changed body and there many mouth with fang on it much to everyone horror

"Hahaha! It work! It work! My experiment is work!" Rexxar laughed insanely. Nemesis was originally a different creature than the other. Unlike other 4 Demonic Beast who are only low class monster, Nemesis and Zero are mid to high class monster where Zero is being weaker. Using Ophis snake to it then combined with his magic he manage to turn Nemesis into supreme being! And now after further research he somehow manage to use Ophis shapeshift ability and split it then turned it into some chimera creature! And add blood pact magic, all orc and troll who make pact with Nemesis will able to get similar strength!

Illias army was having a really tough time defending against the onslaught of the transforming orc and troll. These... Thing... were not living being anymore. They knew neither fear nor pain! They even can't talk except howling!

However, this itself was not the issue for Illias and Elite Elves, because their berserk attacks were linear and direct and thus easy to avoid and counter with her speed along with her vast fighting experience. The problem for Illias was her army were having a hard time just trying to survive the vicious attacks of enemy!

Even the orc and troll from rebellion got cut down with ease! This monster is on the whole different level! It as if facing miniature of Nemesis rather than orc and troll now!

"Rexxar! What did you do to our men?!" Grom yelled from below as he glare to Rexxar who stand above Nemesis

"What you think?! I'm making our army unbeatable!" Rexxar grinned

"By turning them into monster?!" Grom roared in shock and Rexxar scoffed

"You still think this is feud between us and elves? Fool! I had no longer think about that! The moment I go to Ophis I had see that our world is small! Its pale compared to the real one! And ever since that I make a plan! I had make deal with Ophis that I will join it army then I will make army for it! Then I will become one of conquerer this world! By this army! And what its better than use our mens as experiment?!" Rexxar asked insanely and Grom eyes widened in horror

"You... You make us into your guinea pig!" Grom growled

"Well if you put it bluntly then yes.." Rexxar smirked evilly and Grom went to red as anger clearly on his face

"How could you... How could you fall this low!" Grom roared in anger and Rexxar scoffed

"Don't try to fool me Grom!" Rexxar sneered "You had no right to insult me! After all, YOU are the leader of REBELLION!" Rexxar barked much to the Elves surprise "You pretend to be at my side while silently you let that wrench Illias escape when I almost kill her 34 years ago! You then become leader and lead us far away from Forest of Spirit to make sure they are survive!" He sneered

"W-Wha?" Illias who hearing this muttered with shock

Other elves who hearing this can't help but shocked too. To think leader of Orc himself is actually a man who help them to survive this long.

Kai meanwhile didn't surprised as he already knew about this, Grom after all is Thrall brother and friends of Illias mother, he swear that he will keep Illias save no matter what. And by becoming traitor to them and leader of Orc Grom can protect Illias better by feeding enemy fake information. Something that very honorable in Kai mind but he can't help to feel connected to Grom somehow

"But you know why I let you do that?" Rexxar smirked "Its because I need reason to make these fools to stay here! I need guinea pig! And its all of them! And I also need time, and thanks to you! Now my experiment perfect!" He laughed insanely and Grom growled

"I will KILL you!" Grom roared as he jump while carry giant broadswords. His blood filled with rage and anger when seeing his man turned into experiment pig! How dare this filth!

Rexxar merely smirked and order Nemesis. The Chimera Demon roared and swat Grom away, the orc block it but found Nemesis power is beyond his thought and he got pushed back. Suddenly from Nemesis arm a mouth appear and it shoot beam to Grom sending him away while creating hole through his chest

"Gaha!" Grom coughed blood

"NO! GROM!" Illias screamed as she run to the orc while dodging attack from mini Nemesis. She then arrive in Grom place who laying in his own pool of blood "Stay with me! Grom!" She shouted

"Gaha. Illias..." Grom coughed blood while smiled weakly "You... Really grow.. Into good... Woman... I... I'm sorry... For... For abandon-"

"Please don't talk! In this state I can heal you! You will be fine!" Illias cried as she use nature magic to heal Grom

Grom about to reply but his eyes widened when see mini Nemesis appear behind Illias, he quickly swat Illias away and got stabbed by mini Nemesis

Illias who seeing this stopped and her eyes widened in horror

"GROM!" She screamed in horror

**Change to Digimon - Namida no Yukue**

Suddenly Kai appear and create Rasengan, he blast away the mini Nemesis from Grom body. He then caught Grom body and lay it in ground

"K-Kai-dono..." Grom called

"I'm here Grom-dono..." Kai said as he look to the dying orc

"Grom! Grom-oji!" Illias wailed as she on his side and try to heal him but the orc grab her hand and shook her head

"No... Its too late... I maybe can... Be saved... Before... But this wound is too fatal..." He coughed

"I...I'm sorry!" Illias cried "I'm sorry! Because of me... All this time I hated you but... I... I-"

"Hushhh..." Grom smiled and hushed Illias "Its okay... It was my choice... There nothing wrong... At least... I can dead to protect you... Like I wish 34 years ago..." He coughed some blood

Illias who hearing this can't help but cry more. She hate Grom... She think he was traitor but... To think he was the reason why her group manage to survive till now...

"Kai-dono..." Grom called and Kai turn to him with stern look "I... Will dead... Please... Protect... Illias-dono..." He murmured before he close his eyes

"Grom-oji?" Illias called in shock before she shook his body "GROM-OJI?! GROM-OJI?!" She screamed

"Rest in peace Grom-dono..." Kai closed his eyes in order to mourn. Even if he only knew Grom for few days he respect the man and he can't help but feel there connection between them

"Grom-oji! Please! Wake up! No! You can't die! You promise me when I 10 you will teach me to use sword!" Illias screamed to the dead body with tears stream down to her eyes "You promise to teach me how to make my own weapon! I still can't learn to create my own weapon! Please! PLEASE! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Illias wailed as she crying on the orc chest

Kai who watching this turn away, this is too painful to be seen. Illias always cheerful and smile when she talk and to see her like this

"GROM-OJIIIII!"

A cry of misery and despair echoed to the battlefield

**Music off**

Kai who stand while turn away stroke by immense pain in his head

"Gugh!" He grunted as he clench his teeth and eyes

**_"Who are you?"_**

**_"_****_*giggle* _****_Why don't you take a guess?"_**

**_"I won't let you free!"_**

**_"YOU SHALL NOT DENY ME FROM MY FREEDOM BOY!"_**

Meanwhile Rexxar who watching from top of Nemesis merely scoffed. Sentiment, what a weak!

"As much I'm enjoying the show but we in middle of war" Rexxar smirked as Illias turn to him with glare "Don't give me that look. It was his own fault, if he didn't betray me he will be alive now but nooo. He choose to honor his brother wish and think he can fool me! Ha! What a idiot! I already see his plan! He plan to lead rebellion against me in middle of war, that's why I experiment on Nemesis and make my own army..." Rexxar grinned evilly "And now look at the scene!" He pointed to the area

Everyone can see that elves and rebellion army are in tough spot. They clearly losing and maybe in next 5 minutes all will be lost

"It was same like 34 years ago..." Rexxar chuckled "Your army got slaughtered by my demon. Don't you agree Illias?"

"You!" Illias snarled and stand. She about to jump but a hand grip her shoulder tightly. She turn and see it was Kai, his hair shadowed his eyes "Kai-kun?"

"Leave from here..." Kai said coldly

"What? But-"

"This is order!" Kai cut her sharply and rise his head. Illias gasped when see Kai eyes, his black pupil now is turned to crimson with black pupil and one ring, followed by 3 tomoes in the ring

"Kai-kun but-"

Kai merely pat her in head like a child before he step forward

"I will handle this guy... Go take Grom-dono body and leave..." He said and Illias eyes widened

"But-"

"NOW!" Kai barked

Illias really want to protest but somehow her throat is dead and she found herself nodded unconsciously. She then take Grom body and leave

All Mini-Nemesis about to prevent them but suddenly they all got blasted away by magic attack, Norse Magic precisely

Illias turn and see Kai who still had stern face. He give nod and she nod back before she leave

"Impressive. What kind of magic is that?" Rexxar asked with smirk

"I never thought I will see your face again Rexxar. This world really little..." Kai said as he got surrounded by Mini-Nemesis

"Huh?" Rexxar response with confused. Does this man know him?

"Not remember? Can't be helped. I was in my first armor when we meet." Kai remarked with closed eyes before he slowly open it. It was now not gray sclerae with Sharingan anymore but pure crimson like a ripple pattern and had 9 tomoes in it ring "Allow me to refresh your memory..."

**[Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon!]**

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise, night before Kai battle

"Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou in hospital?" Ise asked in surprise

"Yes." Rias sighed "She just entered few days ago and I just got telled this morning..."

"What happen?" Akeno asked as she worry about Sona

"That's. Exactly what I want to know..." Rias scowled and everyone blinked

"What you mean Rias-onee?" Asia asked in confuse

"I try to ask Onii-sama but he said it was classified, of course I protested but he give me stern order to not pry. I don't know what but according to him Sona found out something that she not suppose to know..." Rias sighed

"Something that she not suppose to know?" Kiba repeated

"Yes. As you can see Underworld, either it from Grigori or Devil side, had something that not suppose to be known in public. It was similar like dead of God.." Rias explained and everyone face turn to grim especially the one that from church "And the information is related to Sona and Tsubaki, they seem went to shock and now treated in hospital..."

"It must be very bad then right?" Ise asked as he recall information about God is very bad for the believer of God

"Yes. Even her peerage not allowed to visit them, Saji of course protest but Azazel said it was Sona and Tsubaki private problem and no one should be known since it very fatal..." Rias explained and everyone hearing this have worry face

"I wonder what is it..." Xenovia muttered

"Whatever it is, it must be very bad to put Sona who had strong mind into shock and went to hospital..." Rias responded while rub her temple "Anyway let's sleep for now, we need to rest. Azazel said there will be special person come so we need to prepare ourselves..."

"""Hai Buchou!"""

* * *

Next day (Kai battle day) (Ise POV)

The next morning. When I went out the door while having my heart beat going fast since the doorbell rang… The person standing in front of the door is a skinny girl wearing a black gothic-lolita costume.

…. I was familiar with her. No. There's no way that I could forget it….! There's no way in hell I would! That girl just let one sentence out of her mouth.

"It has been awhile, Ddraig."

I took a step back and pointed my finger at it!

"O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOphis!?"

* * *

**Done! Wew! This chapter is quite long! Hahaha how about it? Did you all like it? Sorry for quite long to update**

**You see, I was in holiday now. So while writing this story I also enjoying my time xD**

**But fear not, I will keep updating though it will take quite time**

**Anyway! Now we have Kai who regain his memory back! Wohoo booyeah! Kai is back baby!**

**We also have Ise who going to meet Ophis! What going to happen between these two?**

**And what the mystery behind Kai amnesia?!**

**All will be revealed on next chapter! Hahaha! **

**And for you all who comment Kai being OP. No he not, it just his enemy is pale compare to his previous enemy.**

**All Orc and Troll is only C-rank threat. Elite Elves maybe only can hold their ground against Rias group(Excluding Ise of course) but it because they veteran warrior**

** And Illias level maybe on par with Rias or one level below her and 2 level stronger above Rias in her Spirit of Nature mode**

**Kai meanwhile can slay 30 Rias in one minute if he serious so no. Kai not OP just his enemy that too weak**

**Please favorite, follow, read and review**

**Ja Ne!**


	51. Madara Plan

**Chapter 50. ****Ma****d****ara Plan**

* * *

(Ise POV)

…To my grandpa in heaven. It seems like I really do get involved in many things. Finally the time for me to drink tea with the ultimate being has come…..

A strange mixture of members are gathered in the VIP room. We the Gremory-Team (Kiba and Gasper came but Koneko-chan is still resting in her room) + Irina, Ravel, Sensei, and Outlaws Le Fay, Fenrir, Kuroka and Ophis who is the centre of this meeting. A gathering of those for who it would normally be impossible to meet.

"Here is your tea."

Akeno-san gave green tea to the Outlaws members and Ophis while being on alert. Le Fay drinks green tea, while Kuroka is eating snacks that go well with tea. Fenrir is sleeping near Le Fay… They sure don't have any feeling of being nervous…..

Kiba also came and is on standby behind me. His expression is the same as usual but he has his senses sharp on alert so he can jump in anytime he wants.

Gyasuke went to Koneko-chan's place. It seems like he's worried about Koneko-chan who is his friend. If he is beside her, Koneko-chan should calm down to a certain degree. Her mating desire make she think that I was Kai and she almost jump on me! It seem she still love Kai

I then whispered into Sensei's ear who is sitting next to me.

(…..So what should I do?)

An obvious question to ask. Sensei asked us to listen to her story. But I don't know in what manner to progress the conversation. The group members are also here with awkward faces and are feeling nervous. That's because we won't know if an unimaginable battle will occur because of something! If that happens, I think this town will blow up starting from this house… It is certain that we would be annihilated. Then Sensei replies to me who is nervous.

(She is interested in you. So answer her if she asks a question. It will be a good opportunity to understand her.)

(E-Even if you say that! S-She's the boss of the terrorists and is the ultimate-dragon right…? On top of that she's stronger than Sensei and Sirzechs-sama!)

I won't be able to get rid of this nervousness even if Sensei is beside me! Won't you also die with us if it turns into a battle!?

(She won't do something like going on a rampage. If you compare her to Vali and Cao Cao, she basically has no will towards battle. She won't do something like attacking others besides Great Red. So it means you will be having a conversation with her representing each of the factions in the World. Listen okay? Just have a good time and have tea with her! Got it!)

Even if you say that….. I could only be confused while scratching my cheek. I mean I have two tests waiting for me, so what are we doing here…. There are too many things happening! Is this also the power of Sekiryuutei that attracts power?

…It must be. The fact is that she came here because she took an interest in me. So did my power finally attract the ultimate being? It seems like it finally became serious… I made a sigh while thinking like that, and Ophis just stared right at me.

"…."

I moved my lips and put on a smile and asked.

"T-T-Then what business do you have with me…?"

Smile. I need to smile. I can't be afraid. It's dangerous that a single one of my words can cause trouble for all the factions of the World. I don't want to have my name engraved in history for something weird!

[Oppai-Dragon has become the cause for the destruction of the human world.]

I will cry if something like that gets recorded in the student's textbook in the Underworld! Ophis put her mouth onto the tea. She then put it on the table and spoke.

"Ddraig. Do you want to quit being a Heavenly-Dragon?"

…..H-Hmmm…. It feels like she asked something that I don't get from the start. I let words out of my mouth while putting on a smiley face.

"….Ummm, no. I don't understand what you are trying to say….."

"The human who is the host. He's been having a different sense of growth up until now. I think this is very strange. Very different from previous Heavenly-Dragons. Vali is also the same. Strange. Very strange."

…Me and Vali's growth? That's strange? Ophis continues.

"The fight against Cao Cao. The fight against Bael. Ddraig had different evolutions. Armour turned Crimson-coloured. It's the first time. First time that I know of."

…So the fact my armour turned crimson is already known. I thought that it would be scary the next time I met Cao Cao. Ophis still continues.

"That's why I want to ask. Ddraig. What will you become?"

She asked while twitching her neck. Ara, she's cute. I thought something like that! But how should I answer her… Should I just say that I trained without thinking only seeking for breasts and powered up? But that won't be the answer that Ophis is looking for.

Then my gauntlet appeared by itself.

…Is it Ddraig? Ddraig then said it so everyone could hear it.

**[I don****'****t know Ophis. I don****'****t know what this guy wants to become. I don****'****t know but****… ****It****'****s certain that he****'****s having an interesting growth.]**

Oh, nice one! It will be easier to have Ddraig talk! So I hope that the discussion will become good between the legendary dragons! I will support you if it turns into a fight, so I leave it to you partner! Ophis looked at my gauntlet and talked.

"Two-heavenly dragons mixed, I, as the "infinite" and Great Red as the "dream" into the chant. Ddraig, why did you think of becoming the king of domination?"

**[****…****It must be the result of seeking strength. Because of that, I was eliminated. I couldn****'****t become strong besides increasing the power of ****"****domination****"****. I never thought that my red colour could turn to crimson.]**

"I don't understand "domination". Those from "Khaos Brigade" seek domination. I don't understand. Great-Red isn't "domination". I also am not "domination"."

**[There is no way for a being that has been strong from the beginning would be able to understand the reasons for ****"****domination****"****. You who was born from the ****"****nothingness****" ****of ****"****infinite****" ****and Great-Red who was born from ****"****illusions****" ****from ****"****dream****" ****must have been from a different dimension. Ophis. You appeared in this World getting out from the dimensional gap. What have you attained from this World, and why did you think of returning to your homeland?]**

'I attain Kai in this World... But this World take him back from me... And now I have nothing left except my Old Home' Ophis really tempted to voice her mind but she remember that Kai didn't want the truth about him being revealed to his friend so she speak otherwise "I also want to question you. Ddraig. Why do you try to become a different being? Will you discard "domination"? What is ahead after that?"

…She answers him by questioning him. I mean I don't even understand these guy's conversation at all. I don't understand even a single thing! There are things that are hard to understand from a conversation between Dragons. It also felt like Albion, Midgardsormr, Vritra, and Yu-long spoke in their own pace of time. The usual Ddraig and old-man Tannin had some human behaviour in them you could say so it was easy to understand them…. But seeing Ddraig and Ophis speak like this makes me think that Ddraig holds a different perspective towards the World from mine. Maybe it is because they know a different view of the World from me.

"…Very interesting indeed. A conversation between a Heavenly-Dragon and a Dragon-God is something you don't see often."

Sensei was listening to their conversation with his eyes sparkling. He does seem like he likes these kinds of things. Well I will leave this to my partner then. If it is me, then I won't be able to keep up with Ophis's conversation. I thought that my partner was someone I can depend on that much, but it changes after seeing his reaction with Ophis's next question!

"Ddraig, will you become the Chichiryutei? Can you surpass a Heavenly-dragon by groping tits? Ddraig, will you become a dragon that represents tits?"

Ddraig who heard that….. Reacts in a way in which he needs to inhale some air!

**[Ugg****…****.Even Ophis ends up saying that****… ****Uuu! Haahaa****…****.! My consciousness got cut! Counsellor! Someone call the counsellor!]**

Crap! It seems like he is about to break because he received too much damage mentally! I got the medicine out and sprinkled it onto the jewel!

"Calm down Ddraig! Here's the medicine!"

Ddraig who had his jewel sprinkled with medicine had his feelings relaxed and starts to calm down.

**[****…****.Ah..Yeah****…****. S-sorry****… ****This m-medicine sure works****…****]**

….You are too delicate….. It looks like Ddraig's soul is exhausted for real. Sorry! I'm really sorry!

"This really familiar scene..."

"Indeed, Nya!"

Le Fay and Kuroka who sit whispered to each other with bitter voice. Familiar? What they mean?

"I want to look. Ddraig. I want to look at this possessor even more."

Ophis stares at me again!

….M-Me…..? Oh man….. Even if she's emotionless, it seems like her eyes have the colour of interest in it….!

"And... ...I want to see what kind of person Kai brother is..."

Hearing that word I blanched. Everyone in room seems tensed when hearing "Kai" name especially Asia.

Its been almost 2 weeks after Kai dead. Kai was my little brother that become evil... And... And I'm the one who kill him...

"What your relation with Kai?"

I asked bitterly. Ophis who hearing this merely tilt her head then she grip the... Pendant? Huh? If I recall this is the first time I see that necklace, I didn't see her wearing that last time

'Kai didn't said I can't tell them about our status as mate... Well then I think it won't be problem' Ophis thought with nod inwarldly "Hyoudou Kai was my ma-mmph!"

Oh before she can finish Le Fay clamp her mouth!

"O-Ophis-sama please reconsider your word before blurted out something!"

She said quickly while whispering something to Ophis ear. Hey! Hey! You hiding something!

After a moment Le Fay pull back her head and Ophis give her brief nod

"Hyoudou Kai are my personal bodyguard. He and I share a... Close relationship..."

"Close relationship?"

I can't help but blurted out that immediately in shock. Even everyone in room seem interested! What you mean by close?!

"Hmm... According to the Anime in TV you can say we have relationship similar like the one in Hayate the Combat Butler..."

H-Hayate the Combat Butler?! Isn't that anime where the little Ojou-chan had massive crush on her butler?! D-Does that mean Ophis here had crush on Kai?! Are you serious?!

"Basically, Kai are Ophis-sama personal butler..."

Le Fay told us with giggle. I can't help but shocked again hearing this. I... I see... So Ophis had strange relationship like that with my brother huh?

Sensei breathes out and then put his hand on my shoulder.

"So like that, can you leave her in this house for a few days? Just as you see, Ophis wants to look at you. I don't know what reason there is behind this, but it will be fine if it's just looking right?"

Even if you say it like that… Having her who is the boss of the terrorists and the final boss look at me with interested eyes is a bit…. I looked at Rias for help but…

"I don't mind if Ise is okay with it. Of course we will be on alert and we will have to stop her with full force if anything happens. If you accept that, then I will…..take this request, Azazel."

…..! Rias is okay with it!?

….I think she took an interest in Ophis's true motive! If we can find the string that will lead to the collapse of Khaos Brigade then we can't ask for anything more! If we can stop the terrorist organisation by talking to their boss, then that would be the best.

Having the fight stop without spilling blood seems peaceful and good. But I don't think that Cao Cao would stop that easily. It seems like the revolt in each area where he tells the Sacred Gear possessors how to attain Balance-Break is still going on but is being taken care off with few exceptions….. And in a situation like that, Ophis's thoughts will change the direction of the World. And deciding that would depend… On my actions?

Why is such an important task placed into my hands!? I just want to live peacefully with everyone! Why does everyone bring such troubles and causes to me!? I just want to live in peeeeeeeeace!

….Even if I shout like that within my heart, it's certain that I have to accept this request.

"….I'm OK with it as well. It's just that the tests are coming up soon, so if she's not a nuisance then its okay."

I gave up after giving the minimum rule. Sensei puts his hand on my head.

"I'm sorry for dragging you in every time, Ise. Putting stress on you even though it's right before your important test… But this is a chance. If it goes smoothly, then the threat that each faction is facing might lessen."

Yes, yes. I will do my best… I can't decline it if Sensei bows his head down. You are my benefactor after all.

"I'm not in the position to say this but Ophis and Kuroka, these guys have important tests coming up so just don't disturb them."

"Understood."

"I will just relax nyan."

Ophis and Kuroka agreed to Sensei's order. Did they really agree to it….? I was looking at the two of them with doubtful eyes and then Le Fay came to me pushing out something. It was an autograph paper. She says it while twitching her body.

"U-Umm! The battle against Bael the other day! I was deeply moved! Please give me your signature if it isn't too much!"

….Oh yeah. This girl is my fan. Hahaha. All of Vali's comrades are crazy strong but they do lack in being nervous and they are all weirdos.

"Yeah, yeah."

I signed her autograph paper while making a bitter smile. Like this, we took in an absurd visitor and spent our days together untill the test day.

Ophis who staring at me then look to my gauntlet with intense gaze. What she want? She then approach my gauntlet orb and... Touch it?

* * *

Deepest part of Boosted Gear (Third Person POV)

Kai who sitting in shadow alone suddenly feel presence entering his place. He sighed, thinking it was Eisha or Belzard again

"Eisha-san, Belzard-san. How many time I have to say-"

"Kai..."

Kai freeze when he hear a familiar voice call him. No, it can't be! She can't be here! Why she come here?!

Lifting his face slowly, his eyes widened when see Ophis standing in front of his barrier

"O-Ojou-chan!" Kai blurted out in shock

"Kai..." Ophis smiled. She knew it! No one can tell but she sense it even it only faint and almost 0. But there Kai aura come from Boosted Gear! She doubt everyone can sense it by exception of her. She then take step and start to approach him

Kai eventually snapped from his shock and extend his hand in stopping manner

"Wait! Stop! Don't!" He said and Ophis stopped "You can't touch this barrier! If you touch it Nii-san and Ddraig will aware of my presence!" He panicked

Ophis who hearing this scowled but she still not moved

"But I want to and..." Ophis paused and her eyes widened when see Kai only had one arm "Your hand..." She pointed in surprise

"Oh this?" Kai point to missing hand along with the shoulder "Its fine, didn't hurt.." He move his other hand and touch it "I'm just part of Original chakra that unconsciously trapped inside here..."

"I know..." Ophis muttered bitterly "You are Kai 'energy' when you calmed down your brother..." She then stare at Kai with sad eyes "I miss you..." She said and Kai put sad smile

"So do I... I'm sure the original miss you so much..." Kai said to her and Ophis bowed her head "How you been?" He asked

"Bad..." Ophis scowled "I can't make the same Taiyaki just like yours. I want to eat your Taiyaki..." She said and Kai laughed

"I can help you with that..." Kai smiled and Ophis immediately pull out paper and pen out of nowhere

"Tell me the recipe!" She said with sparkling eyes

Kai only shook his head in amusement, he really miss Ophis presence. He then tell her how to make the Taiyaki like he did and Ophis write it down

After Kai done Ophis let out air from her nose and puff her chest in proud manner

"I have make all character in our Dynasty Warrior level to 50!" She said proudly and Kai sweatdropped though he still smiling

"I... I see... Then what game you playing now?" Kai asked with strained smile

"I'm playing Playbot The Mansion..." Ophis answered

"WHAT?!" Kai yelled in shock when thinking Ophis playing adult game

"Just kidding..." Ophis said when see Kai reaction make the sharingan wielder facefaulted

'Since when she can kidding?! Ah, what did I miss?! If I recall I'm just few months younger than Original!' Kai thought while rubbing his face "Please don't joke like that again, it not good for my health..."

"You not even living..." Ophis deadpanned and Kai eyes twitched

'And smarter too...'."Touche..." Kai grumbled

Ophis actually find it amusing finding Kai reaction like this. She really miss her mate. Right now she really tempted to jump and kiss him but she can't. This Kai isn't the same Kai that with her

This Kai is younger... And they still not formed into mate... But maybe he knew the answer she seeking

"I can't bring you back to life..." Ophis said

Kai who hearing this blinked

"You... You didn't go to Realm of the Dead and trashing Hades right?" Kai asked in serious tone and to his relief Ophis shook her head

"I try to use** Edo Tensei(Impure World Reanimation)**." Ophis told him and Kai eyes widened

"The Original finished Edo Tensei?!" Kai said in shock 'To think the Original really remade that cursed technique. Sure at first I make it just because curious but... To finish Edo Tensei in months, what did Original find that make him able to finish it in short time?' Kai thought before he stare at Ophis "And you try to bring me back using it?!" He asked and Ophis nodded "Ojou-chan, you shouldn't do that. I'm sure the Original won't be happy if you bring him back!" He lectured and Ophis bowed her head in shame

Kai seeing this let out sigh. He knew he plan to make Edo Tensei, as he recall, he already start to working on it ever since he learn necromacy

Then something clicked in his mind

"Wait. You said you can't bring me back to life using it, right?" He asked and Ophis nodded "Please explain..." Kai asked

"It didn't work. I already follow the instruction and everything. I use White Zetsu as sacrifice so your energy become stronger, I even combine it with my snakes..." Ophis said

"Please be more specific about didn't work..." Kai ordered 'And he finish project Zetsu too. Last time I didn't able to finish it because I can't balance Ying and Yang chakra inside me, how did the Original do that?' He thought silently

"At first when I cast the technique the white Zetsu body slowly engulfed by ash. It was spreading to it entire body and turned into complete you then I give my snake to Zetsu. All is actually went pretty well. The Zetsu turned into you but suddenly 'you' began to trashing around and your apperance change then before I able to do anything you open portal to Dimensional Gap and gone." Ophis finished her story

Kai who hearing actually find it was really shocking. What does it mean? He didn't know how Edo Tensei work actually but he knew that basically there nothing wrong with the proceed, he had seen in Anime Naruto that Fu guy or Torune guy got reanimated

"You said my appearance change before right?" Kai asked and Ophis nodded

"Half your hair turn to black spiky and get longer before turned into white." Ophis repeated and Kai hummed for moment before he widened his eyes in horror

'No, no, no. It can't be him! But that appearance only belong to him! But how?! How it possible?!' Kai thought with horror

Ophis meanwhile stare at Kai with impassive face but inside she scowled. She can tell Kai are panic for some reason, and Kai is always calm. If he got panic then something bad clearly happen

'!?' Ophis eyes widened when she feel something disturb her flow of energy. It as if something just got released from her control, but she didn't make pact with someone except...

"Kai... Edo Tensei is being cancelled..." Ophis told Kai who now become pale further

'Shit... What had I done? I let free a monster with infinite power! I just create a evil, genius and colder version of Ophis! Oh Great Red, I hope you do something at least! If he got his hand on Frostmourne and eat lesser God then...' Kai thought with horror. He can't tell what horror that _HE_ will bring to this world!

"Ojou-chan..." Kai called with serious

"Yes?" Ophis asked

"If the Original me approaching you sometime, do NOT trust him immediately! It can be another person impersonate me..." Kai warned "And trust me. This guy is dangerous beyond anything..."

* * *

Later with Ise

Everyone in room look to Ophis who touching Boosted Gear, it been few seconds she touch it before she pull her hands back

"What are you doing?" Ise asked

"I'm just checking something. It appear the Piece inside you affecting Ddraig..." Ophis answered and everyone blinked

"Well. Ajuka did say that your Evil Piece is change..."Azazel who listening told everyone

'Is that true Ddraig?' Ise asked

**[It appear so... But...]** Ddraig paused and narrowed his eyes

'What's wrong?'

**[Nothing... Just my imagination...]** Ddraig replied

'If you say so then...' Ise replied as he then go to study for promotion exam

**[I had to check it by myself...]** Ddraig thought as he went to deepest part of Boosted Gear. He sure he feel Kai, Ki before. He didn't mention it to Ise of fear that his host will went to shock again

* * *

Few days ago when Ophis found Edo Tensei folder

***PROJECT EDO TENSEI (Impure World Reincarnation)***

"Edo Tensei?" Ophis tilted her head before she open the folder and read it

**_Secret Storage #13_**

**_Hyoudou Kai here. If it not me who open it then congratulations! You just found one of secret place in Survivor! And this actually the most secret one! Since the password is come from the computer and I insert it by random typing on the keyboard, but thanks to my Sharingan I manage to remember where it is_**

**_Vali, if it you who find this box then you should know, this was the perfect data and the most detailed one more than I give to you before... Use it wisely but remember the dead should stay dead unless they had unfinished business, and knowing you I sure you will use it wisely..._**

**_This storage contain one of my most secret researchs and also forbidden one. Beware that this project is unstable that's why I seal it but I don't want to destroy it since it was a result of hard work_**

**_The blood vial in there is my blood while the scroll is what you called White Zetsu. It was prototype of Zetsu that I manage to create, since I contain Shinju Chakra I manage to split part of it into Yin and Yang. The Yang Chakra I often use for experiment and thanks to that too I manage to create Nature Call, the device that manipulate Senjutsu. And the Prototype Zetsu is made from fragment of pure Yang Chakra_**

**_White Zetsu is living being but it so weak. It just like a normal human and contain no speciality other than fast regeneration though not so great, it only have 4 times stronger regeneration. Just place blood and channel your energy to the scroll and White Zetsu will appear..._**

**_However I will write warning just like in other storage. If you must know each my device is risky and dangerous. By unleashing one of it you should knew that you hold high responsibility. Then why I create it? Simple, I'm scientist and creating something is in my blood_**

**_Know that Knowledge and Technology won't bring any harm to anyone unless you use it with reckless. Whoever you are use this with wisdom..._**

**_This technique that I manage to create is called Edo Tensei... I never perform it but I sure it will work. However what will happen to the being that being reborned is still unknown and I don't want to take risk since this world is different..._**

**_Unlike all reborned being, Edo Tensei is technique that will give the individuals that reincarnated will gain unlimited power and stamina. You can say it was like psuedo of infinite. The reincarnated are impossible to kill by normal means. Any damage they receive will easily regenerate, be it lost limbs or complete disintegration. Not even killing the summoner gets rid of them. Even if part of the head of a reincarnated is destroyed, if enough of the head remains, they are still capable of performing techniques to counter the enemy_**

**_The reincarnated can also have their bodies modified and experimented on. While the technique usually reincarnates one as they were upon death, the reincarnated can also have various points from their life combined to get the best possible results, example. If you put large amount of light element inside the sacrifice, even devil will able to wield holy sword_**

**_But of course, the process aren't easy since there possible the sacrifice body and the souls of reincarnated being when merged will reject each other_**

**_I didn't have much thing to say since I never test this technique actually and only the summoner that can put the reincarnated down without using force. How to do that is-_**

Ophis keep reading the data for few minutes and her eyes widened when she finishing read the folder. If what this data said is true then

"I can bring back Kai..." She murmured "And he will become infinite like me!" She muttered with wider eyes

Bring back Kai as God of Infinite same like her... That was brilliant!

With nod, Kai open the scroll that contain white Zetsu then place Kai blood to it and soon White Zetsu appear

Ophis then polish Kai's blood to White Zetsu body then she hummed while read the scroll again.

"It said the body of sacrifice can be modified..." She murmured. She then extend her hand and her black snake appear, circling Zetsu. She put barrier on the lab so it not damaged then the snake entering Zetsu body

Suddenly a massive amount of power radiated from Zetsu body who screamed. It feature change from white humanoid into some kind of black humanoid western dragon with glowing yellow eyes

Ophis then performed rune symbol in the ground and circling the dragonoid Zetsu. After that she place Kai blood's in special scroll then wetting it. Then she performed hand seals and make chakra. Unlike Kai body who flowed by chakra, in DxD world chakra are unique energy that mixed between Ki and Magic. You can say it combined both of them and mastered it very hard

"**Edo Tensei!**" Ophis declared as the blood in scroll turned into ash and dust, encase the Zetsu. Zetsu screamed in pain before slowly all the dust and ash engulf it and it size shrunk

Ophis who watching slowly had wide eyes when see the Zetsu slowly shaped into Kai. It skin turn into same skin like Kai, hair grow from it head and it face reformed into Kai stoic face

When it done, Kai stand in front of Ophis with closed eyes and stoic face

Ophis seeing Kai can't help but smile. She really miss him.. But now she had done it, Kai are reborn and turn into infinite like her!

Before she able to do anything suddenly Kai body twitched before it moved and morphing. Kai screamed as he open his eyes and reveal it crimson with few concentric ring and 9 tomoes. He began to trashing like a sick person

"Kai!" Ophis yelled in worry

Kai body slowly change. Half of his brown hair turn to spiky black and get longer

Ophis about to do something but suddenly a swirling vortex appear behind the transformed Kai and engulf him before she able to do anything, teleported Kai

Ophis who left behind only can stare at shock

'What happen?' She thought

* * *

Unknown Location (Kai POV)

...

Where am I?

...

Dark... Is this... Is this realm of dead? Am I... Dead?

...

I slowly open my eyes. The first thing I see its... White... White cell?

I blinked before slowly sit while held my head. Damn it! Dead is really painful! It seem my life span is reduced to zero the moment I pull out all my chakra it reduced my own life force...

I then began to look around and notice I was in...

I blinked few times again, clearly surprised. Isn't this my mindscape?

Yes. A doctor office like this... I then began to stand and look around. It was still same like last time I come. I then turn and see the usual black door where Madara prisoned and the door was opened...

...

...

"WHAT?!" I yelled before I jump from my bed and then walk to the door. I entering inside and to my horror Madara is gone!

What the hell?! Where is he?! Does it mean he died the moment I also dead?! If that true then why I'm here?

"Does it mean he take my place and dead?!" I muttered aloud

"Feh. There's no way I will sacrifice my life for you..."

That's Madara voice?!

"Madara!" I barked as I began to look around "Where are you?!"

Suddenly the whole room blurred and now I was in... A... Land...

"Where is this..." I muttered. This land is filled with many mountains. I now stand in one of mountain top. I can see from here, in these mountain ranges, many rivers flow to the sea, creating a very crooked coastline that displays an impressive oceanic beauty

Okay the scene was very beauty I admit it but now that not the case!

"Land of Lightning..."

I turn and see Madara then my eyes widened. He... Change...

Gone his armor and black hair, now he had dark red hair and grey-coloured skin, and he wear a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots, over which he wore a flowing white robe with six black magatama markings across his chest and the familiar pattern of a black Rinnegan and nine black magatama markings in rows of three on his back.

A grey horn-like protrusions grew out of his left temple and overlapped his forehead akin to a protector with an upward-curve on the right temple, giving him an overall appearance very similar to that of the Sage of the Six Paths.

"What happen to you?" I asked as I observe his form and he smirked

"This Boy, is Sage of the Six Paths form.." Madara chuckled

"Sage of the Six Paths form?"

"Yes. This is my state when I become Juubi Jinchuuriki..." He smirked and I narrowed my eyes

"How you able to free? And what you mean by Land of Lightning?" I asked other question

"Ah. You can say this place is where Kumogakure stand in my world..." He answered and my eyes widened "This is where I dead due to Juubi extraction thanks for that Rabbit Goddess..." He said sarcastically

"Rabbit Goddess?"

"Doesn't matter. The important thing is I'm free now..." He waved his hand

"What you mean by you free?" I demanded. I got bad feeling somehow

"Boy..." He smirked "What do you know about Tailed Beast?" He asked

"You mean Bijuu?" I asked back and he nodded "9 Being that created from Shinjuu. They are pure chakra and can be said are God actually due to they are created directly from Primordial God energy..."

"Uh-hun. Continue.." Madara gestured and I narrowed my eyes in suspicious but continue nonetheless

"They are birthed by Hagoromo Otsutsuki who split Shinju chakra inside his body and then he give them name. Over the centuries human in your world try to control them as a tools because of their immense power."

"Good. Your history lesson is very good. You quite fan of me aren't you?" He asked and my eyes twitched "Now tell me what they special ability?"

"They are made of pure chakra. They can perform any attack actually seeing chakra is actually not normal power. The reason why in DxD world no one can manipulate chakra like me because chakra is Gods and Goddess energy source. I'm the only human who possess chakra like God but unlike them, I didn't have their endurance..." I answered

"And they immortal..." Madara added

"And they-What?!" I barked in shock

"You forget that one didn't you? Tailed Beast are immortal! Unlike Gods in this world, they are ancient energy that not complete! Their energy is bonded to humans in my world! That's why they keep reforming! They need their energy back and reform into new being then they can dead with normal!" He laughed and my eyes widened in horror hearing this

It can't be! How?! It... It impossible but!... If what he says true then...

Noticing my horrified face Madara smirk get wider

"Yes. I'm a pure Chakra. I'm Chakra from Shinju itself! I'm a Bijuu! The moment you dead I will be freed and then reformed in this world. And guess what? Seeing your body had eat that Loki god arm, absorbing the essence of this world that contain Gods power and absorbing Ophis who are Parent of Gods aura, it enough to reborn me as God in next life! And when I eat another God, I will complete!" He declared with Rinnegan blazing and I almost fall to my knee due to shock

Oh God... What I had done? How... How did I so oblivious to this?! It... It was very obvious and yet! I didn't see it! How?! How can I be so reckless?! How can I forget such thing?!

"But... The seals from greater being should-"

"Yes. It suppose to bring me death with you but you playing with the seal. Frostmourne aura and make contact with me. It weaken the seal further! And with that I can change it even only litte, turned it to the same seal like in my world where I will be reformed after dead.." He laughed "You maybe smart and sharp. But you still a Boy. You are naïve and think too far to the future!"

Damn it! Damn it! Damn! Damn! Damn! FUCK! How could I be this naïve?! Madara right, I'm too focus to the future! I should knew something about this since the beginning! Damn it!

'You actually can remember about Bijuu being immortal but due to nightmare and my influence I manage to lead you to not remember about that. Heh, your mistake Boy is the moment you put your trust on me...' Madara thought with smirk "You done weeping over yourself?"

I broke out from my mind and glare to Madara with my EMS active

"Last question. How my consciousness still here and not to Realm of the Dead?" I asked

"Edo Tensei..." Madara said simply and my eyes widened "You see I maybe reformed in this world but I need your soul, the first soul that I try to consume. When you dead, I will consume your soul and replace it. However someone using Edo Tensei and call you back before the process complete. So here you are..." He chuckled

"I see..." I replied. Then there nothing left to discuss. Whoever casting Edo Tensei, I just wish to say thank you

Still in calm stance. I stare at Madara who look into me with his own calm face

**Play - Naruto Shippuden - Akatsuki Theme **(Third Person POV)

CLANG!

Kai suddenly appear in front of Madara with holy-demonic sword in his hand but Madara Truth-Seeking Ball shaped into shield and block it

"Slow Boy, too slow..." Madara commented

Kai merely scoffed before he bend his body and summon another swords then deliver multitude slash to Madara

Madara seeing this merely smirked and gladly accept the attack. He use Truth-Seeking Ball and turn it to Hagoromo monk staff then block the attack with ease

Kai seeing this clicked his tongue before he push Madara further with fastened his move. Madara calmly block the attack without any hard make Kai frustated more

"I had use Sharingan longer than you Boy. Of course I can predict your movement with ease." Madara said and Kai gritted his teeth. Madara who in defense suddenly went to offensive and 3 of his Truth-Seeking Ball turned into swords then start to attacking Kai

Kai who seeing this quickly summon holy-demonic swords more. Using telekinesis, he float them and block the attack but his eyes widened when see there crack on his holy-demonic swords. With quick, he jump back and barely dodge the slash of 3 swords but not completely save as his left cheek got grazed by the sword

"These balls are created from Shinju chakra. Sure your Sacred Gear that got blessing from God of Bible can hold it ground against mine but the difference power is like a sea and mountain..." Madara smirked and Kai groaned

'This is bad...' Kai thought as he wipe the blood from his cheek 'If this continue... I need to go all out...' Kai crimson eyes then slowly spread to his sclerae and another ring appear along with 6 extra tomoes

"Rinnegan... I see the hatred you feel when fight against Grendel manage to wake your eyes..." Madara smirked as his purple Rinnegan meet Kai crimson Rinnegan. Kai then cross his fingers and 4 Kage Bunshin appear on his side

"Go!" Kai barked and his 3 clones charged to Madara

The three of them active **Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armor)** and with fast, charged to the Uchiha ancestor. Madara seeing this move his Truth-Seeking Balls and separated them into 3 to each Kai clones.

The first clones seeing the ball quickly summon two holy-demonic swords and imbued them with lightning. He give a slash to the two ball but to his surprise it didn't even pierce them. The third ball about to hit him in chest but from KaiC body 4 arms appear and grab the ball, stopping it but it quickly explode and caught him with it

The second and third clone also didn't fair well against the Truth-Seeking Balls, their strength and sword is proved inferior to them and meet same fate with the first clone

Kai who seeing this narrowed his eyes. He stare at the floating balls and during his clones fight he manage to conclude few things

First, those balls are dangerous, it can turn into anything except living being. Second, those ball cannot be attack by chakra, his clone try to use Rasengan on that but it got nulfilled. Third, those ball are dangerous again and fourth, fighting with your vision separated is giving your headache like a bitch, how did Nagato can do this perfectly is beyond his mind!

"Sending clones to observe enemy weapon. Clever Kai, I give you that. But knowing this technique won't help you much..." Madara remarked

"Oh.." Kai narrowed his eyes "We will see about that.." He finished as his clone poofed and then line mark appear below his eyes and above his eyelid, his Rinnegan glowing in crimson light as he entering Senjutsu Mode

"Rinnegan and Senjutsu. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto also possess same power when facing me, how nostalgic.." Madara grinned "Now you possess both their powers and fighting me again. Let see are you better than them!"

Kai didn't bother to reply as he slowly take stance while summon holy-demonic swords and active his Raiton no Yoroi that turned to black due to Senjutsu. He then dashed to Madara with faster speed than before.

Madara seeing this also blur away in speed and both of them gone. One completely invisible while the other followed by black flash

Explosion and impact of wave created whenever they clashed. The artificial Land of Lightning that beauty quickly reduced into war place, all the scenery gone and turned into ruin

Kai who fighting against Madara clearly having hard time. The Truth-Seeking Balls of Madara is on different level. It was simply overpowered! Whenever Kai attack all of them block him and counter his movement! Kai able to dodge and strike back only thanks to Asura Path ability that allow him to wield 6 swords

Madara meanwhile barely move a muscle. He only dodge when Kai attack reach him or manage to pierce through his defense. Kai are strong, no doubt about it, his Senjutsu able to make him survive against his Truth-Seeking Balls.

'**Rinbo : Hengoku! (Limbo : Border Jail!)**'

Suddenly Kai got struck by a shadow that suddenly appear from behind Madara. Kai too surprise barely able to block it and he sended away

Madara quickly sent one Truth-Seeking Ball to Kai who vulnerable. When the ball near it quickly engulf Kai and try to caging him

'Shit!' Kai thought before he quickly throw all his swords to different area and got engulfed inside the ball

"**Senpou : Ranton Kouga! (Sage Art : Storm Release Light Fang!)**" Madara generates a thin stream of lightning from his mouth and shoot it to Kai who caging inside the ball, the lightning cutting the ball into two however when the ball cutted, it reveal Kai wasn't there instead one of holy-demonic sword 'Clever, he throw all his sword so I can't pinpoint which swords he will subsitute with..' Madara thought

"**Senpou : Katon Gouen Rasenshuriken! (Sage Art : Fire Release Great Blaze Rasenshuriken!)**" Kai from below throw the flaming shuriken orb to Madara who floating in sky

'**Rinbo : Hengoku!**' Madara send out shadow and it manage to protect him, creating a large dome of flame in middle of air

'What the... Is that shadow?' Kai thought when see some black figure block his attack 'That shadow also strike me before and it kinda hurt. There... There 5 of them... Damn, one is tough enough to block **Gouen Rasenshuriken!** This will be tougher than I thought...' He wipe blood that dripped from his mouth then summon 5 Kage Bunshin

"Kage Bunshin... Try to attack me using number huh? Clever..." Madara remarked

"Shut up..." Kai replied as he use Deva Path ability to fly along with his 5 clones and charges to Madara

"**Senpou : Inton Raiha! (Sage Art : Yin release Lightning Dispatch)**" Madara send out ligthning streams from his hand that quickly fork out, shoot towards Kai

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Kai clones muttered as he block the attack way and reflect them to other direction

"Try this!" Kai said as suddenly 4 arms grow from his body and it turned to the cannon then shoot to Madara

"Fool.." Madara smirked before his eyes widened when the shoot is targeted to his shadows instead him. He then move his Truth-Seeking Balls to protect them

"Sorry, no playing balls..." One of Kai clones said as he shoot giant Norse Magic beam that bended to multiple attack and hit each ball, preventing them from moving

"Gotcha!" Other Kai clones bind all the shadow into one using Norse Magic

Kai who free without obstacle dashed to Madara and both of them clashed, creating an impact to around them.

"**Ryuusousen! (Dragon Nest Flash!)**" Kai deliver numerous strike and Madara block it but find Kai speed actually surprising fast and few manage to cut his body and shoulder

"Not bad..." Madara said before push Kai away using his staff and then the staff he hold turned into spear. Using it Madara deliver strike to Kai but Kai Rinnegan read his movement and able to block it

Seeing this Madara about to call his Truth-Seeking Ball that got blasted away again in order to attack Kai but he found the ball didn't come much to his surprise

'What the...' Madara then glance and look there Kai clones who in Deva Path using **Banshou Ten'in (Universall Pull)** and prevent the ball to go back to Madara 'Very good... His mastery over Rinnegan is clearly come from my memory. Not surprising, that Nagato boy doing pretty well using Deva Path...' Madara thought with smirk inwardly seeing Kai strategy, he really enjoying good battle

Kai deliver slash and Madara who block it using his spear. Kai spin Madara spear and deliver kick to his face but Madara tilted his head, however Kai quivkly bend his leg and give heel kick to Madara face and this time it got him

Seeing this Kai quickly took the opportunity and deliver elbow hit to Madara stomach followed by knee. He then move to cut Madara head off but the Uchiha ancestor manage to block it and push Kai away before shoot lightning to Kai through his hand

Kai seeing this quickly make defensive magic and redirect the attack. However, Madara suddenly appear in front of him and deliver strong axe slash, Kai quickly bend his body and sidestepped in air, dodging the attack but the wave manage to destroy the edge of his swords

Kai quickly summon 2 new swords and he began to attack Madara again. Madara change his weapon into sword and block Kai attack.

The two clashed blades with one another, where they either blocked or dodged each other's these few minutes. Madara found it hard to find any openings to attack Kai, as he had proven he was deadly with sword and even Madara inwardly admit Kai skill in sword surpassing him. And with only one Truth-Seeking Balls, he can't do much. Everytime Kai weapon destroyed he will change and replace it quickly

'But...' Madara grinned before he suddenly start to push Kai back. He then let his eyes copy Kai movement and quickly able to balance himself with Kai

Kai seeing this narrowed his eyes. Madara copying his movement, he then process to increase his speed and start to let his instinct and reflex taking over so he can give Madara surprise attack

Suddenly Madara sword turned into ball and it quickly explode, engulfing Madara and Kai. Kai who surprised didn't have chance to defend as he got blasted away by the explosion and send to the ground

"""Boss!""" All Kai clones shouted in worry

Suddenly from the smoke a lightning appear and shoot the Deva KaiC that hold the Truth-Seeking Balls, dispelling it

'Shit!' Thought all clone as suddenly the Truth-Seeking Balls flying to them and shoot numerous chakra receivers. All KaiC are too late to move as the chakra receivers rained them down and hit them

POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF!

"You are hundred years too early to challenge me..." Madara spoke coldly as he appear from the smoke, unharmed and stare to Kai who crashing to the ground

**Change music to Naruto Shippuden - Uchiha Madara Theme**

Kai coughed some blood. He grit his teeth and slowly force himself to stand despite the pain that scream to his whole body, with grunt he push himself while spit out some blood

'If I didn't turn to Asura Path. I will be dead! What the hell is he thinking?! Exploding the ball when at his own range?!' Kai thought with shock and shocked more when see Madara appear unharmed

"Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, Senjutsu combined with Sharingan, Chidori, Kenjutsu master. You are really the combination of Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha, but your mind are greater than them. You can tell how dangerous these ball just by observing and how to handle them from first look. I must say it was impressive..." Madara praised with hint of respect "Not to mention your mastery over Deva and Asura path is impressive..." He chuckled

"How did you appear unharmed? I sure that explosion before is also caught you..." Kai panted as he try his best to look firm and ignoring Madara praise

"I'm no longer human Boy. My regenerative powers are beyond anyone mind. Even if I get cut in two, I still able to survive.." Madara smirked before he turn to serious "This had gone long enough. Its time to end this battle... Allow me to show you the difference between us.." Madara said as he clap his hand together and suddenly black sphere formed on it much to Kai horror when he recognize the technique

'Shit!' Kai thought

"**Chibaku Tensei!**" Madara muttered before he send the black sphere but much to Kai horror again it not just one sphere but multiple!

The whole ground shaking and slowly all of them got pulled to the sky

Kai seeing this quickly jump away and try to run from the psuedo black hole. He can't afford to get caught! If he got, then it will be finish!

He use Deva Path and push himself when he feel gravity pull him and keep running after he manage to flee from the range of Chibaku Tensei

Madara seeing Kai merely smirked before he move his hand and drop one satellite on Kai direction

'Oh you gotta be shitting me!' Kai cursed in his mind when see Madara start to drop the satellite to his directon thought. Acting quickly he enchant chakra to his leg and start to run again

"Let see how many you can dodge..." Madara chuckled as he drop another one to Kai who running

BOOOM!

The whole ground shook when the giant ball fall to the earth. It creating very large earthquake and destroy everything surround it

Kai barely able to dodge the first satellite that fall to the ground. He then look to the sky and see Madara send another satellite again! Cursing loudly, he start to move again, there 6 or maybe 8 of that ball! He can't dodge this one!

'Destroy it then but how? Sure my Norse Magic can destroy it but I need time to charge the attack. And that damn thing didn't let me too charge!' Kai groaned mentally 'Well, if I can't destroy it then deflect it!' He crossed his fingers and create 2 clones

The 2 clones immediately cast magic and creating large barrier that at least will able to redirect the attack while the original run

'Not bad. But you just delaying...' Madara thought as he see the Kai clones make a wall that able to redirect the satellite even just slightly but it give Kai chance to escape. He chuckle as he drop another planetoid to Kai direction

'This is no use! He just going to drop another ball! His chakra reserve also insane! He can finish it whenever he want but he try to see how I struggle!' Kai groaned as he keep running. How he going to dodge all of them?! Suddenly idea popped in his mind and he active his Raiton no Yoroi plus Deva path

He quickly fly to the sky and clap his hands together while soar to Madara area

'Hm? What this? You plan to caught me with you? Naïve!' Madara send the rest of satellites to Kai direction who fly to him

'Not yet...' Kai thought as he charged to the numerous satellites that dropped on him. When he very close suddenly he release his hand

**Change music to Fairy Tail - Sannin no Dragon Slayer**

"**Chibaku Tensei!**" Kai roared as he send black sphere to the satellites direction

Madara who seeing this had wide eyes. It was very genius! Using Chibaku Tensei nature to pull the satellites to each other! Kai will be save from his own technique due to some satellites that smashing to each other

The giant group of planetoid that crashed to each other turned into rubble and rained down to the earth

'Very smart... You really worthy opponent Hyoudou- no. Uchiha Kai!' Madara thought with glee and smirk. Suddenly he feel Kai aura surround him and he see there 9 KaiC who in different area, each of them had dozen of magic circle ready to blast

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Madara seeing this quickly separate his 9 Truth-Seeking Balls to 9 area and each of them formed into giant shield. The balls manage to defend Madara from the magic attack. Suddenly he see there Kai who had Gouen Rasenshuriken on his hand while floating

With roar, Kai throw the flaming orb shuriken to Madara who only scoffed 'Fool!' Madara thought as he change his staff into ball and it quickly soar to engulf the flaming orb

However to Madara shock when Truth-Seeking Ball about to engulf the orb, it morphed into Kai who hold a little version of **Rasenringu (Spiralling Ring)** in his right hand but Madara can feel the dense amount of chakra in that attack

'What?!' Madara thought with shock

"Regenerate from this, Madara! **Senpou : Dai Rasenringu! (Sage Art : Great Spiralling Ring!)**" Kai roared and throw the miniature planetary sphere of destrcution to Madara

'How?! I didn't even sense him unless... His shapeshift ability! Damn it!' Madara cursed before smirked 'Heh but I still have this! **Rinbo : Hengoku!**' Madara thought as he call his shadows to protect him

"**Banshou Ten'in!**"

Suddenly the 5 shadows got pulled and a golden rope appear and bind them into one. Madara turn and see Kai active Deva Path and bind his shadow after Kawarimi himself with the clone that throw him at first place

'Deva Path! Damn it! Damn you Bo-' Whatever Madara thought got cut as the planetary sphere engulf his whole body

BOOOOOOM!

Slowly but sure, a large white explosion appear, even Kai also got caught but he quickly perform Susanoo and cover himself from the impact. All the Truth-Seeking Balls that block the attack before also gone.

All clone who seeing this summon all remain of their energy and shoot a large blast of Norse Magic to Madara and it hit the dome of white sphere that engulf the Uchiha ancestor, making it slowly get larger

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion in sky is very clear. It size was big, yes I mean very big. Dai Rasenringu that strengthen by Senjutsu can wipe out whole New York with everything inside it

The explosion in sky will destroy the whole island if it appear in ground, it was lucky it appear ink$ sky if not the whole island will be gone due to combined attack of Dai Rasenringu and Norse Magic

Meanwhile Kai who got blasted away, appear unharmed thanks to Susanoo. He crashing to the groung roughly and bounced few times. Blood come out from his mouth when he fall, Susanoo maybe protect him but the damage still there

He groaned as he held his chest and slowly stand while leaned to tree, blood dripped from his mouth and foreheads, he can feel he got many broken bone and maybe his lung now got punctured but that doesn't matter

'Its done... I win...' Kai thought with smile and panted as he fall to one knee due to tiredness, his Rinnegan back to his black eyes. Summoning Susanoo, Chibaku Tensei, various Rasengan especcially Dai Rasenringu, and shapeshifting. All of those attack and ability almost drain all of his chakra. But despite of that he smiled in satisfaction, defeating Madara in Juubi Jinchuuriki form is hard. Very hard, it even harder than when he fight Grendel

Unlike Grendel who he fight like brawl. He only got lucky in defeating Madara due to surprise attack. In here he can't active **Byakugou no Jutsu (Strength of Hundred Technique)**. Really, he lucky to got caught Madara in surprise

**Music off**

"Well. That was close..."

Kai eyes widened in horror when hearing familiar voice. The then turn and see Madara appear unharmed though his horn now broken and there blood dripped from his mouth

"W-Wha! How did you survive that?!" Kai asked in shock. Dai Rasenringu actually very strong attack. Even God will got killed or cripple if it hit at the right place or point blank like before! Not to mention he also add Norse Magic in attack before!

"Of course because my regenerative ability, don't you hear that I said I'm immortal before? Though that was close. That Dai Rasenringu technique is very strong. It power rivaled Maito Gai last attack when he hit me. I must say this is one of the best battle I ever had other than with Hashirama, Maito Gai, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto..." Madara chuckled as he wipe blood from his mouth

Kai groaned as he slowly stand and create holy swords in his right hand and Shield of Blaster on his left hand ready to attack again despite the fatigue that hit him

"Still able to show this much determination. You really strong Uchiha Kai, you even stronger than me when I was atpmy prime. Not to mention you also younger than me!" Madara remarked with respect

"Thanks for the praise but my name Hyoudou Kai!" Kai roared as he charged to Madara with his eyes turn to Sharingan

Madara only silence seeing Kai charge to him. When Kai near suddenly Kai stopped and his body freeze

'W-What?' Kai thought with shock as he find he can't move

"**Rinbo : Hengoku**... Without Rinnegan it was impossible to see my shadow..." Madara smirked as he approach Kai and grab his throat

'Damn it! Move! Move!' Kai roared in his mind as he try his best to move but no matter how hard he try, he can't move his body

"It was good dance Hyoudou Kai..." Madara smirked "Don't worry, you won't die. You will become part of me. I will take your appearance in order to honor you.. I also going to treat your friends and family with good. They will able to meet you again in Tsuki no Me and this time there no Kaguya to stop me..." Madara finished as purple flaming chakra appear from his hand and start to spread to Kai body

Kai can feel his consciousness start to fade. His chakra start to gone and got absorbed by Madara

'Damn! MOOVE!' Kai roared as he bite his own tongue to make sure he not trapped in genjutsu but he still can't move

"Good bye... Hyoudou Kai..." Madara said as his chakra slowly covered Kai whole body

'Damn! This can't be happen! I can't! Not in here! I can't die yet! I... I... I can't... Nii-san and everyone...' Kai struggle more as he can feel his chakra almost completely gone and his body fusing with Madara 'NO! Like... Like I'd die in here... I... Won't... Lose... In here... I promise to protect them... I won't let... Some maniac... Kill them! I... Refuse to die!' He thought as he fought back with all his might

The last thing he see was Madara smirk before everything gone to black

* * *

**Wohooo! A battle of Madara against Kai! Bet no one thought of that in this chapter right?! Hahaha**

**Weeew, we have Ophis who communicating with Kai that trapped inside Boosted Gear! Ddraig also began to suspect something about Kai! Will he find out the truth?!**

**And a surprising fact! Madara is alive! And his plan is very simple! Hahaha, I bet no one see that right?! I already give hint about this in chapter 28. Conflict of Gremory and Sitri**

**As you can see, Kai are bit naïve. He are too focus to the complicated stuff and oblivious to simple one, well he are human so not perfect is his nature**

**Oh man! Kai is dead! Madara beat him! What going to happen?! Then just who the one with Elves group now? Madara? Or Kai?**

**And yes, Madara is strong he just toying with Kai but he overestimated himself and almost dying but he can kill Kai if he want. But he are battle maniac in reality that's why he want to see Kai struggle and fight**

**Hahahaha, so much mystery. Find out about it next chapter!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	52. I'm not that Hyoudou Kai

**Chapter 51. I'm not that Hyoudou Kai**

* * *

Meanwhile at Azazel place the same time when Kai fight Madara

"What you mean by it gone?!" Sirzechs asked in surprise

"Exactly what I said, it gone! Vanish! It just suddenly gone!" Azazel answered with grief sigh

Sirzechs who hearing this put grim face

"That was impossible! You and me already put seal on it! Not even anyone that Kai allow will able to take it excluding Ise!" Sirzechs yelled in disbelief

"Say what you think. But it was gone, and no. It not Ise, I already check it..." Azazel sighed and Sirzechs eyes narrowed

"Then who? That sword only can be wielded by Hyoudou in blood! And there no way in name of Satan-sama that sword can be stolen! The security very tight!" Sirzechs asked

"I know! I already check the security and I found there no any presence of magic where the sword was being kept!" Azazel mumbled and Sirzechs groaned

"Don't tell me it grew a pair of legs and walked out of the cave?" Sirzechs said in full sarcasm however when hearing that Azazel eyes widened and put grim face make Sirzechs face turn to slight surprise "You can't possibly believe in that do you?"

"It possible..." Azazel said while stroke his chin "If you want to know that sword is one of Kai greatest creation. I didn't able to scan it with complete due to Kai blood magic and strange seal. Only Hyoudou that able to pull out that sword maximum ability.." He explained as he find it was hard to break the sword, Kai seem really good in creating thing.

"Not just have brain of genius strategist that rivaled Falbium, talent in sword that surpass anyone, wisdom and maturity beyond any human, a charm that all leader posses but he now also are very good in science and technology... He almost perfect..." Sirzechs muttered as he recall Kai antic and what all he done

"Indeed... I think title of Strongest Human really suit him..." Azazel chuckle bitterly "Make me wonder what if it was him instead Ise who got revived by Rias.." He can't help but wondered about that sometime and Sirzechs also chuckle hearing this

"I also have same thought sometime.." Sirzechs said as he look to the window with bitter look

"Anyway. I will keep investigate this case, I will ask this to Vali. If there someone who knew it might be him..." Azazel told the current Lucifer who nodded

"If you say so. I will wait for the progress while also keeping ear open for this missing sword... That sword able to slay God if it wielded properly" Sirzechs said with grim tone

* * *

? (Kai POV)

"Kai-san..."

Huh? Whats that?... Who...

"Wa... P... Kai-san..."

Who calling me?

"Wake up, Kai-san..."

That voice!

I quickly open my eyes widely and I shot out from my bed. I gasped for breath and turn to see

"Asia?!" I asked in shock

"Are you okay? We going to be late to the school if you keep sleeping.." She smiled and I blinked

School? What she mean? The last thing I remember is-

"Ugh!" I winced when pain suddenly struck my head. Ow, damn! It hurt!

"Kai-san! You okay?!" Asia held me and look me with worry face

"I... I'm fine just..." I winced again when the pain appear again

"Maybe sparring against Sairaorg-san few days ago still hurting you..." She said as she try to heal me and I freeze for moment

Sparring against Sairaorg?

...

...

That's right.. Yeah, I remember after Nii-san battle few days ago I got visited by Sairaorg. He said he want to finish our battle at Rias wedding few months ago and in the end I manage to win against him though I barely conscious after that...

"M-Maybe..." I muttered slightly still winced due to pain

"Y-You have to rest.." She smiled to me and held me down to bed "I can suggest Rias-onee to use familiar to take your place..."

"Oi! Kai! Wake up you slowpoke!"

I blinked when I hear familiar voice calling me. I turn and see Nii-san, mom and dad in front of door wearing Kuoh Academy uniform

"Nii-san, mom... Dad..." I muttered

"What wrong? Why the hell you still in pajama?! We have to go to school now!" He scolded me with annoyed face

Nii-san... Mom and dad... They here... They...

"Kai-san, you crying!" Asia said

Hearing this I brought out my hand to my face and touch it. True there tears fall from my eyes, what is this? Why I'm crying?

"O-Oi Kai! H-Hey don't cry! I didn't mean to yell at you, oh mann! Hey you are 17 what people will say if you cry?" Nii-san seem panic seeing me

"Ara? What's wrong Kai? Why you crying?" Mom asked me

"Are you miss your daddy?" Dad joked with laugh but got punched by mom on shoulder

Why I'm crying? For God sake I'm 44 years old! I...

"I'm fine everyone..." I said with reassuring smile

"You sure?" Asia asked with worry

"Yeah. Don't push yourself Kai, you acting quite strange you know.." Nii-san frowned and I wipe my tears before clear my throat and put my stoic face

"Forgive me. I just have strange dream that I can't remember.. Now please leave since I need to change.." I said in usual stoic voice before turn to Asia "Unless you want to see me in boxer?"

Asia let out squeak with massive blush on her face and I can hear Nii-san snort, Mom giggling while Dad laugh

"Whatever. Quick change! We almost late!" Nii-san said as he leave and everyone follow him

"S-See you later Kai-san!" Asia blurted out while running from my room

I rolled my eyes but smiled though. Hmm wonder what going to happen today?

* * *

Later, Lunch Break

"I heard from Asia something happen to you this morning. Care to share?" Xenovia asked

Currently me, Xenovia, Asia, Irina and Nii-san are in cafetaria having lunch. The lesson today is always boring, I already learn most of them

I turn to Xenovia with usual stoic face. I can see everyone also seem interested and want to hear

"I don't know. I have a strange dream..." I said before frowned slightly "However no matter how hard I try to remember it, I can't. Perhaps it just flower of dream..." I muttered

Everyone hearing this frowned but they seem accept my answer

"So..." Nii-san grinned "When you going to take Xenovia and Asia in date?" He asked me with sly grin

Asia blushed madly while Xenovia have light pink on her cheeks and I only blinked

"Huh?" I tilted my head confusedly and Nii-san scowl at my reply

"Don't "Huh?" me idiot!" He chided "I already take Rias on date few days ago! And now you must take one woman to date too!" He growled with light blush and I blinked again

Date?

...

Ah right. I remember Nii-san start to dating Rias few days ago, I push both of them into date in promise that I will take one woman as date too

"As much I want to date Kai.." Xenovia look to me with slight blush "But Asia here deserve to have first date. So I will back off for now.." She said with straight face and I sweatdropped

"X-Xenovia!" Asia squeaked shyly and she stare at me before turn away with blush

"What? You two also official couple now along with Sona-Kaichou..." Xenovia said "I know my place and while true I... L... Love Kai too..." She blushed cutely while look to me "Anyway you two have to date first!" She finished firmly

Couple? Me and Asia? Plus Sona-sempai?

...

...

Ah yes that's right! I confess my feeling to Asia when I was at Kyoto. Then after few talks Asia agree to share me with Sona-sempai and everyone

"Well then I don't mind to date with Asia. How about tomorrow? Or better, today after school?" I asked to Asia who blushed

"I-If K-Kai-san don't mind I'd like to go date tomorrow... Didn't you say today we have something to do right?" She asked with look and I blinked

Ah yes, I almost forgot. Today is _that _day!

"Alright then. Tomorrow is it..." I said with nod

"Huh? What you two talking about?" Nii-san asked

"Nothing!" Asia blurted quickly

Nii-san seeing this narrowed his eyes before he turn to Xenovia and Irina

"You know something?" He asked

"No." Xenovia said firmly

"Nope!" Irina said with nervous smile

"Really?" Nii-san pressed as he stare at Irina who get more nervous

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Nothing Ise-kun! It not like we will make sur-mpphh!"

I quickly clamp Irina mouth before she blurted out the secret! Oh man this girl really too open! Maybe it because her status as angel she can't lie

"Hey! You hiding something from me!" Nii-san point his finger to me in accusing manner "As your big brother I demand you tell me now!"

My eyes twitched when hearing this. You want to play like that? Fine!

"Very well. But I will tell Rias where you hide your collection..." I said with stoic tone and he become pale

"Are you nuts?! She will destroy them all!" He squeaked in fear

"That's not my problem. As your wife-to-be she had right to know. And it my job to tell her" I deadpanned and he huffed

"Fine! Have it your way. Stupid little brother..." He grumbled and my mouth twitched to upward slightly

"Fufufu you all lively as ever.."

We turn to see Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Gasper and Koneko

"Rias.." Nii-san greet his girlfriend who now taking seat

"Sempai..." Koneko called me with smile and I pat her head

"Hello Koneko. How your day?" I asked

"I'm fine.." She said with slight cute smile "How yours? I heard from Buchou you acting strange..."

My eyes twitched and I turn to Ise who had sheepish look with annoyed look

"Must you tell everyone what happen this morning?" I asked with irritate

"What?! I just tell Rias! I'm worry about your health!" He said with huff and light blush

"And you then tell it to everyone.." I turn to Rias with usual stoic face and Rias merely smirked

"You are my brother in law, your healthy also one of my priority. Beside everyone here is your family, they need to know at least otouto.." Rias said playfully with shrug

"Agree..." Akeno said with usual smiley face and I roll my eyes but I can't dent it make me happy inside

"You okay right?" Koneko asked with worry in her tone and I sighed a bit

"I'm fine. Though I doubt I will be fine if Sona-sempai hear about this..." I muttered while glare to Ise. Sona maybe stoic and strict but she are Serafall sister and one thing that they have in common is they are _very _overprotective to the person they love

"Hey! You can't blame me for worry! I'm your big brother!" Ise defended with annoyed and I furrowed my eyebrow

"Oh? Since when you play role as protective big brother?" I asked Nii-san with mock look

"I never playing role as protective brother! I am protective big brother!" He huffed in annoyance while puff his chest

"Say that when I save you from Kendo club..." I deadpanned

"Graaarhh! You smartass bastard, fucking ass-" Nii-san began to sputtered randomly and spewing curse to me, make everyone around here blush except me who only sip my tea calmly

"Ise! Language!" Rias smack his head with blush of embarrassment

"Sorry Rias.." Ise apologized while glare to me and I only chuckle

"It seem Ise-kun is too stress due to study too much for Promotion Test.." Kiba commented and I nodded

...

"Promotion Test?" I asked to Kiba who blinked

"For Devil, are you forget?" He asked in surprise and I blinked back

"Oh, that test..." I muttered. Yes I almost forgot, Nii-san currently is studying for Promotion Test, it seem he got closer to his harem dream.

Well he also want to become Ultimate Pawn. I think that dream is better than the other one

"Ise-san and Rias-nee really make good couple aren't they?" Asia asked and I nodded

"Yes..." I turn and give kiss to her forehead "So do us..." I said and she blushed before fainted with massive blush on her face

Ah... I never bored seeing her like this...

* * *

After school, Student Council Office

"So how your day?"

TAP!

"As usual. Neither fun or bad..."

TAP!

"I see... I heard from Rias there something happen this morning..."

TAP!

"Oh?" Cue rise eyebrow "Really?"

TAP!

"Yes..."

TAP!

"Hmm... I didn't think there something interesting happen this morning. Care to share?"

TAP!

"...You know that was my line right?"

TAP!

"Really? I'm not sure. I mean you the one who found it interesting..."

TAP!

Tsubaki who watching the scene in front of her can't help but sweatdropped. Only Sona and Kai that able to arguing while playing chess like this. These two is actually scary when they at this state. Not even Serafall dare to bother Sona and Kai if they are like this now

The last time she did that Serafall learn how scary Kai and Sona can be

'I can't imagine what kind of child they will produce later in future with both of them as parent...' Tsubaki thought with shudder as she imagine boy and girl who always have stoic face and very strict when lecturing people

"Stop avoiding my question and answer straight away Kai..." Sona said coldly

"What question? You never ask me one..." I replied in same cold manner

'Yep. I'm leaving from here now...' Tsubaki thought with shudder "K-Kaichou, K-Kai-kun i-if you two may. I will leave now.." She said before she walk faster to the door and leave before she got caught in their arguing

"Have a good day Tsubaki-san..." I muttered though she already leave while keep my gaze to the board

"Oh. You response to Tsubaki even she already leaving but not answering my question?" Sona voice become more cold while I narrowed my eyes though I can tell she still gazing at the board like me

"Like I said. 'What question?' You never ask me one..." I repeated before move my piece "Checkmate..." I said with triumph smirk and I rise my head then see her eyes twitched few times now

"I hate you when you like this.." She grumbled and I merely chuckle lightly

"Sempai, you didn't need to worry so much. I'm fine, it just a dream..." I reassured with calm face

"I know. But bad thing often happen to you through dream.." Sona reasoned with slight scowl and shift her glasses up

"Oh? Such as?" I challenged

"Well, how about almost loss your mind due to Senjutsu malice intent?" Sona pointed and I blinked

"Touche..." I muttered

"The point is..." Sona sighed heavily, getting my attention "Because is dream, I worry about you. You didn't forget to feed Frostmourne the malice intent inside you right?"

"No." I answered and she nodded in satisfaction before she stand then walk to nearby cupboard before she open it and take a folder

"Here is the design of the school that I build..." Sona said as she hand me the folder and I open it

Oh, it design very similar like Kuoh Academy... Hmm...

"Copying Kuoh Academy aren't you?" I asked and she nodded before she stand at my side while also look to the sketch

"Well. Yes, this is the reason why I go to this school. Beside Kuoh Academy actually not bad school, it design is good, simple but also quite elegant. What your opinion?" Sona asked me

"Creating school by use Kuoh Academy as base is actually good..." I commented "Well, I didn't have any comment for the building. You've done it pretty well, but how about the teacher and staff?" I asked

"Of course it come from Sitri and Bael group. Saji also want to become teacher, Sairaorg also seem interested..." Sona said and I hummed

"Why don't put Rose?" I asked and she blinked "While she are quite... Eccentric at 100 Yen shop but she are good teacher..." I suggested

"You have a point in there. I will ask does she interested or not later after she come home from her training at Northern Europe..." She said and I nodded before look to the sketch again

...

Wait, Rose interested on 100 yen shop? How did I know that? Ah never mind... I will figure it out later, today really strange day

"Auros Academy? Named after the town is too basic.." I commented "Why not **Ourora(Sunrise)** Academy?" I suggested

"It was strange name.." Sona said

"Not that bad. But the meaning is good. Sunrise, the beginning of the new day. The beginning of new generation.." I told her and she put thoughtful face "Beside the elder won't comment too much, I can make them agree or even support us if you want.." I smirked as my eyes flashed into Sharingan for moment. Oh I will be happy to put those bastard in their place, old man should be sleep rather than butted to youngster problem

"As much I like to see they become puppet but that crossed the line.." She said though there smirk on her face "I guess we can use Ourora name. It quite good too anyway..." She smiled and I nodded while back to read the folder again

Suddenly to my surprise she give me kiss on cheek make me blinked. She then hug me from behind while put her face on my cheek and rub her cheek against mine

"S-Sempai?" I stammered a bit at sudden contact. Clearly not expecting this

"What? You still shy about this?" She giggling make me blushed a bit

"Well... I..." I cursed myself inwardly for being nervous. Well I never good with woman since the beginning even as Leonard Ang

"Relax..." She whispered in my ear

"Y-Yes..."

I try my best to relax while Sona hummed softly on my side. I can't help but keep blushing when hear the soft voice of her, it make me feel warm

"You really not good at this aren't you?" Sona smirked and I blushed more if possible and she seem enjoying my suffering! I try my best to regain my composure and began to read the folder again

Oh... I found there one elder that support this school much to my surprise. Maybe some of them have brain after all

"Oh by the way when you going to visit my home today?" Sona asked me

"I will visit maybe at 5PM. Sorry for borrowing your house, but I can't make preparation in my house since Rias and Nii-san is there too..." I answered and she nodded

"Is okay, I don't mind actually. My house is quite big and there no one life in there except Tsubaki.." Sona explained before she shift her glasses "By the way, I heard you will take Asia date later?" She asked me and I freeze for moment. She not jealous aren't she?

"Well... Yes, but I still haven't decide where I going to take her..." I answered with my best calm tone

"Hmm... I see..."

Come on Kai! Change the topic! Change the topic!

"Where Saji anyway? I didn't see him today.." I asked. Good move Kai good move

"Oh. He gone early to dating Momo..." Sona answered and I inwardly become pale. Ah crap why he have to go date now?!

Wait!

"They dating?!" I asked clearly shocked and Sona seem surprised at my question

"You the one who hook them together along with Ruruko. How can you forget?" She asked back and I blinked

"I did?"

"Yes you did..."

I blinked again before put thoughtful face. Strange... I didn't recall I doing that...

Thing like that... I should remember it but why I'm not?

...

Today really strange day... Maybe battle against Sairaorg hurt me more than I thought?

"You okay?" Sona asked me in worry and I nodded. I will figure this out later

"Ah yes. I'm fine, just try to remember when I hook them together..." I answered

"After battle against Loki remember? You talk to him privately..." Sona pointed and I blinked

"Ah yes. Now I remember.." I nodded in satisfaction. That time we work together with Vali, using Frostmourne and Mjölnir from Nii-san who got blessed by Chichigami

Even God of Breast from another universe come to bless him, really his lust over breast is scary...

"Rias also take Ise date few days ago, even he study for Promotion Test he still manage to take her to one..." Sona told me and I sighed

She just won't stop didn't she? Can't blame her though

"When you want to have one?" I asked with slight smile and she smiled beautifully

"Surprise me..." She said as give me another kiss on cheeks

"Well. Then just wait for one..." I chuckled before leaned and give her kiss on cheek too

"Aren't you lovely?" She joked and I rolled my eyes hearing this but still smiled though "Oh by the way how Ophis in your house?"

"Ojou-chan?" I asked and she nod

"Yes, she come to visit few days ago to see Ise right? Something about his armor become crimson.." Sona remarked and I inwardly blinked again

"Well... I don't know, not seeing her too until now.." I responded while scowled. How can I forget something like this?

"Your brother really attract strange thing. He sure are weird one..." Sona commented

"Can't argue with that.." I shrugged when recall what happen to Nii-san... Especially Chichigami... Yeah, that was the most weird thing that I ever seen

"Well you also strange one too.." She said and I give her deadpan look "Oh don't give me that look. You attract Hero Faction, possess Sacred Gear that unknown to the world, be friend with group of terrorist such that Arthur guy and his sister and also be friend with their boss, Ophis at first meeting..." She listed to me and I give nervous chuckle

"On my defense, I didn't know they are terrorist..." I defended myself and Sona rolled my eyes but hug me more tight

"Well you are weirdo. But you are my weirdo.." She smiled

"What people will say if they see Souna Shitori is soft woman to her boyfriend?" I joked lightly with smirk

"They won't say anything because I will give them proper lesson if they dare to say something..." Sona replied with rare sly smirk and another kiss on my cheeks make me blush again

"S-Sempai, uh. I think the data is already good..." I closed it and hand it to her so she put it back to the cupboard. But to my surprise she throw it to table and give me sly look

And I didn't like that look...

...

Well I kinda like it actually...

"Umm... Sempai?" I called in little meek tone. She smiled before cupped my chin

"What people will say if they knew Ice Prince in school is actually shy guy inside?" She said in husky tone

Ah crap. If she in this state it always end with awkward moment...

"I think... They will be... Surprised?" I stammered seeing our position now. I can feel her hands travel to back of my neck and her breath blewing to my nose, and damn shit her perfume is smell good!

"Oh sure.." Sona smirked before crash her lips against mine make me almost fall from the chair due to sudden move

Oh boy, why did I always get bold girlfriend?

**(Author: Because you are too shy to make a move, idiot...)**

* * *

Later at Sitri estate

"Sempai, here the egg.." Koneko handed me

"Thank you Koneko.." I smiled and she nodded "Asia, how the f?!"

"Almost done! Wait a moment! Xenovia don't enter it to the microphone now!"

I let out sigh. Why did I let Xenovia and Koneko also come to make cake at first place?

"Because we at least want to work too for Buchou and Ise-sempai..." Koneko answered and my eyes twitched

"Since when you become Jedi?"

"It very obvious on your face Sempai..." Koneko deadpanned and I chuckle slightly

"Then why I have to be here too?!" Irina who washing the dish asked with pout

"Because you will blurted the surprise for Nii-san and Rias-nee if you staying with them.." I answered while beat the egg and began to shake it

"I won't!"

"You almost blurt it out today..." I deadpanned

"You also blurt out Sempai surprise gift to Asia-sempai when they at Kyoto..." Koneko added

"Muuu! Koneko and Kai-kun big bully!" Irina pouted cutely not I mind though

"Kai-san! Here the flour and milk!" Asia come from other room "Sorry late, Xenovia accidentally pour salt to the one before this.." She said

"Sorry about that.." Xenovia smile sheepishly

"Xenovia, you have to be more feminine. If you can't help then just sit and watch, washing the dish you dirtied is not easy.." Irina scowled as she point to the dirty dish

"Well. At least I can keep my mouth shut. Unlike someone who blurt away Kai surprise at Kyoto..." Xenovia retorted

"Hey! I'm an Angel! I can't lie if someone ask me!"

"Self proclaimed precisely..."

"I'm not a self proclaiming angel, I'm the real one!"

"Just like you proclaiming to be raised in Japan?"

"I'm raised in Japan!"

"Well you certainly not act like one!"

"Here we go again..." Koneko muttered

"X-Xenovia, I-Irina please don't fight!"

I only stare at the scene where Irina and Xenovia start to strangle each other followed by Asia who try to calm them down with deadpan face. Why this always happen? Well maybe best friend also always fight each other like Sona-sempai and Rias-nee always do

"Hey! That was flour! Don't use that as hammer! We need it for the cake!" I yelled as I see Xenovia and Irina punching each other with flour

""SHUT UP!""

BANG! BANG!

"Uh-oh..." Koneko muttered with fear and start to edge away from me

Everyone freeze and turn their attention to Kai who leak out massive amount of killing intent while the temperature of the room dropped into almost zero as water also got freezed

Kai remove the bag of flour from his face and his black eyes morphed into EMS and glowing somehow while his face is pure cold and stoic that even make Old Satan faction will cry mommy

"Everyone..." Kai said in low and cold voice

"Err..." Irina stammered while Asia hiding behind Xenovia who also tremble in fear

"Sorry?" Xenovia said meekly as she swear she can feel Kai aura make Griselda aura like a harmless dog

"Xenovia... Irina..." Kai called with cold smile

""Y-Yes?"" Both of them asked in unison with fear in their voice

"Would you like to see my eyes?" He asked sweetly as his Sharingan start to spun madly

No one hear Xenovia and Irina scream in Tsukuyomi World

* * *

Few hours later

"You done making the cake?" Kiba asked

"Yes. Sorry taking quite time, there some disturbance..." I answered

"Its okay, Akeno-san manage to keep Buchou and Ise-kun busy so they not notice it..." Kiba chuckled before he turn to Xenovia and Irina who pale and have hollow eyes

"What happen to those two?" He asked

"Oh don't worry. They just have a nice trip with rubber duck..." I answered still with my stoic face

"Rubber duck?" Gasper asked

"Yes. Rubber duck..." I answered before pull out one and throw it to Xenovia and Irina

"KKYAAA! GET AWAY! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

"NO! NO MORE RUBBER DUCK! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Both of them shrieked immediately while jump to sofa and dodge the duck like it was monster

Kiba and Gasper gawked at the scene and I actually find this was funny

"Trust me, Gya-kun, Yuuto-sempai. You don't want to know..." Koneko said when both of them about to ask me "Right Asia-sempai?" She asked Asia who shuddered

"Y-Yes!"

Kiba turn to me with strained smile while Gasper shivered when see me

"R-Right. Let's go then. Akeno-san waiting..." Kiba said and I nodded

* * *

"""""SURPRISE!""""" Everyone chorused with me who carry the cake

Rias and Nii-san who seeing this blinked in surprise. Currently we are on basement where Rias help Nii-san to study for the test. We just slam the door open and shouted at same time to surprise them

"Surprise?" Nii-san asked and Akeno nodded

"Yes. It was already one month after you two officially become couple!" Akeno chirped

"One...month?" Rias asked with twitched eyes

"I actually find it very stupid." I responded "But Xenovia her propose an idea to give anniversary at first month, don't know why though.." We all then turn to Xenovia

"Well, I read at twitter that someone posted congratulations word for their first month become couple. So I think why not celebrate Ise and Buchou anniversary?" Xenovia reasoned "Beside, think this as congratulation for everyone who got promotion test.."

At hearing that everyone seem satisfied even me

"Ah. It kinda embarrassing but thanks a lot guys!" Nii-san said gratefully

"Yes, thank you everyone.." Rias smiled to us

"Let's share the cake!" Irina said happily and we all nodded

I start to slice the cake and give it to everyone with usual stoic face

"Here.." I handed to Koneko who had her ears and tail popped out

"Nya! Thanks sempai!" She said with cute smile. It seem when see in her Cat-mode she become more eccentric

"Your welcome.." I replied as I sliced the cake and pour it to my own plate. I sit and watching Nii-san who got feed by Rias

"K-Kai-san..."

I turn and see Asia who smiling and sit on my side

"How the cake?" I smiled

"Its good... I-It seem we manage to make good one with limited ingredient.." She chuckled and I nodded

Because of Xenovia and Irina playing with ingredient before we have to change the cake design. Luckily its still good

"Those two really troublesome..." I muttered and Asia giggling

"They not that bad.." Asia defended her friend

"Asia, I almost got raped by Xenovia in Kyoto. I only wearing boxer and she already naked that time.." I deadpanned and Asia blushed "If you and Nii-san weren't come in time I think I will..." I blushed and let the word sink to her mind who blushed harder

Though it not like I'm not like it but... Well, I'm too young for that!

"X-Xenovia can become quite forward..." Asia muttered before determination flare on her eyes "But don't worry! I will defend Kai-san virginity!"

I almost choked on my spit when she saying that

"A-Asia!" I almost yelled "Y-You too blunt!"

Asia only huffed her cheeks and hug my arm in protective manner. Oi, oi. I can feel your breast! A-Asia you also too bold!

I let out slight chuckle while patting her head. It warm my heart seeing this

"It seem Asia had point score..."

"Nya, no fair.."

Xenovia and Koneko seem pouted as they glare to Asia who now humming softly while leaning on my arm

"Hey, this is my anniversary! Not yours! Why the hell you the one who act lovey dovey?!" Nii-san scowled as he see me and I had decency to look sheepish

"Well then go and act like one now.." I stated flatly make he and Rias-nee blushing

"If you won't I will be the one who act lovey dovey to Ise-kun.." Akeno purred

"No way!" Rias protested as she hug Nii-san

Then the bickering start

I seeing this can't help but laugh. This scene really warming. While laughing my eyes then fall to the Ophis who sit in corner. Noticing she didn't have cake I said excuse me to Asia and go to slice one then approach Ophis "Ojou-chan..." I called and she turn to me

"Yes?"

"Here.." I hand her the cake and she take it then start to eat it "How is it?" I asked as I went sit at her side

"Its good..." She commented and I nodded with smile as I look the scene in front of me

I see Nii-san who got feed by Rias-nee and Akeno. Kiba who laughed while talk with Gasper and Koneko, Xenovia, Irina and Asia who talking to each other

Seeing this make my heart warm and I really happy seeing this

"Kai-san..." Asia called me with beautiful smile

"This is really warming scene.." I smiled before my face turn to stoic and my eyes become pure red and contains several concentric circles and nine tomoes

"But this isn't real... Right Ojou-chan?" I asked as I glance to Ophis who sit still with emotionless face

When that word left my mouth the world around me freeze, everything stop moving even the water. It as if time itself is frozen

"You right..." 'Ophis' said to me

"And you also not Ophis..." I added as I stare at her coldly

'Ophis' let out smirk on her face and she turn to me

"You right again on that Hyoudou Kai. I'm not my master. I'm merely her Snake that used as sacrifice for **Edo Tensei (Impure World Reincarnation)**..." She said and I furrowed my brow

"So it was Ojou-chan who use it. Why I'm not surprise somehow..." I grumbled before look to her eyes sharply "What happen to me?"

"**Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Tsukuyomi)**"

I turn around when hear unfamiliar voice. From the door a woman with an extremely long, sweeping light coloured hair that touched the ground appear.

She had two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails.

She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown

Her eyes... Is kind remind me of... Hyuuga... And is that slit on her forehead?

"Who are you?" I asked and the woman give slight giggle

"Why don't you take a guess?" She asked back and I narrowed my eyes

"Female version of Madara?" I joked lightly and she scowled

"My name Kaguya Otsutsuki, don't make bad joke like that..." She replied and I blinked

"Otsutsuki? Are you related to Hagomoro Otsutsuki? The Rikudo Sennin? How you can be here?" I shot her question. Clearly surprised seeing another figure from Naruto world

Kaguya waved her hand and suddenly, me and 'Ophis' now are in sky where the world is frozen

"Why I'm here is complicated. You can say that Indra descendant chakra also carrying me..." She told me "Do you remember the first time you arrive at your mindscape?"

I then began to recall the first moment I entering my mindscape. It was simple doctor office with 2 doors, one is black and the other is...

"You are the one who in white house right?" I asked rhetorically

"Correct..." She answered still looking to the frozen city

"What happen to me?"

"You are now got trapped inside Madara chakra. He put you into Infinite Tsukuyomi where you life with happy..." Kaguya said and suddenly the world around me shifted

We appear at roof house where I see myself walk with Nii-san, from the direction they wish to go. It seem they want to go home

"Remember when you go home alone and ambushed by Hero Faction?" Kaguya asked

"Yes I do... What about it?"

"In here. You not go home alone... Your brother go with you, he insist to go home and Rias Gremory allow it..." She pointed to me and Nii-san who suddenly engulfed in mist "That little twist caused massive impact. Rias Gremory who worry your brother not contact her call her big brother, Sirzechs Lucifer who also call Serafall Leviathan for help. They began to investigate and then found you trapped in Dimensional Gap, they go to there and save you all. Cao Cao and everyone didn't manage to escaoe because there Azazel along with his army waiting for them when hear you two being ambushed... That's the end of Hero Faction..."

"I... See..." I muttered with surprise. To think that will happen if Nii-san go home with me...

"Then followed by that Old Satan faction who fall when attacking you and kidnap Asia Argento. With you and your brother work together, Shalba Beelzebub meet his end in flame of Amaterasu... Without 2 biggest faction, Khaos Brigade fall. Ophis go with Vali and silently watching you all, of course Ophis now come to observe you and your big brother who strange in her eyes..." She explained

"Then what about Hades? I'm sure he won't like it I have Frostmourne. And what about Izanami?" I asked again

"Hades got warned by Sirzechs Lucfier to not touch you. As for Izanami, when she visit you, you report it to Azazel and he report it to Shinto faction, then they put holy seal on you where she won't be able to contact you anymore..." She answered still not looking to me

I who hearing this can't help but astonished. All problem and threat is gone just like that?! Just because Nii-san accompany me to home that time?! What a big result! I still remember when Nii-san offer to walk home with me but I reject it. If only I accept that offer...

No...

I shook my head slightly. That was "If", the reality is different... Now...

"How did I get out from here?" I asked and this time Kaguya turn to me

"Why you want to leave? Aren't you happy in here?" She asked with stoic face "You able to protect your friends and family, unlike in real world. You have to stay in shadow, you bear the burden of the world, you have to kill your emotion, you can't stay with people you love, you forced to kill many innocent, your name being cursed instead honored, you being hated instead loved by people you love..." Kaguya face then turn into scowl and I can see there sadness in her eyes. It as if she sympathy my condition "And above all that, you die alone..." She whispered and I visibly flinched when she saying that

Die alone...

That word struck me sharper than Deicide... Loneliness... Is the most greatest pain in the world...

"Why? Why you want to go back to the world where you alone?" Kaguya asked me "In here you have everything... Look how happy you are..." Kaguya pointed to the scene in front of us. I see myself who hanging out with Nii-san smiled brightly. I can't remember when last time I smile that bright... Even though I joining Outlaws but I never smile like that... Me in there... Is very happy...

"You have your friends..." The scene changed and show I talk with Koneko, Xenovia, Rose, Gasper and Kiba. Then it changed into the scene where I talk with Student Council club "You have your parent..." The scene showed I, who arguing with dad and Ise as usual with mom giggling seeing us "You have the woman you love..." I see, 'Me' kissing with Asia then changed into 'Me' kissing Sona "And you have your brother..." The scene changed again into where me and Nii-san playing and we have laugh along with big smile on our face

Nii-san...

...

Do I regret killing innocent man? If it for the sake of my comrades, friends, family then no, I'm not regret it. I will do it over and over again to make sure Nii-san and everyone save!

Do I regret dying alone? Unloved, hated, spited... No, I can be branded into anything this world want as long my comrades, friends, family save!

...

My only regret is I didn't there to see my brother reach his dream... I didn't there to congratulate him... I didn't there to watch his back in journey to reach his dream... But most of all... I didn't there... To see he smile happily when reach his dream...

...

But if I stay in this world... Perhaps... No... No perhaps... Surely I will able to see Nii-san reach his dream while stand at his side when he done...

"So... Why? Why you want to go back?" Kaguya asked and her tone is filled with confusion

I didn't answer her and merely put thoughtful face...

Only a fool will reject this offer...

"Trust me. I really wish to life in this world... Only stupid people will reject this offer..." I said as I stare at the city below me with stoic face "This world is my dream world. The world where I will give anything to obtain it. The world that I always wanted..." I told her as I recall the moment that I spend today. When I spend time with Nii-san, the time I spend with Asia... With Sona-sempai... And everyone...

"But this isn't reality.." I said with smile

"I can erase your memory and replace it with 'you' in this world if you wish. You won't even realize it... Madara also had same dream... This what everyone will experience. Isn't it beauty? To have your wish come true and life in happiness forever?" Kaguya asked me

"Yes. But it still not reality... I knew I was hypocrite. Since if you offering 'Me' in there my life in real world he will reject it immediately..." I paused and my smile turn to my stoic face as I bend my head to meet Kagura face "But the "Me" now isn't that man... The current "Me" have duty to help my brother and stop Madara..." I finished with determination in my voice

"And what then after you out? You can't beat Madara. The difference is very clear..." She asked again

"Then so be it..." I said with sharp tone like a sword "I know I'm no match but that doesn't mean I will give up. If I back off from this, that mean all my sacrifice and blood of innocent that I spilled is useless... I kill them so my family save. And I will be damned if I escape from my burden... I'm Hyoudou Kai that had tainted my hand.." I pointed to 'me' who smiling with Nii-san "Not that Hyoudou Kai who innocent... And I have to take responsibility for my act..." I finished

Kaguya eyes widened when hearing my word. I can tell she are surprised

"He won't be alone..."

We then turn to see 'Ophis' who silent since the beginning

"My Master wish to use me so Hyoudou Kai revived.. I will help..." She said as she turn to me "I will help you..." She look into me with her blank gray eyes

"Even so. It won't be enough..." Kaguya remarked "Madara will be reform completely in one month. And trust me, when he reform, the 'he' now is pale compare to what he will become later... I doubt even that God Devourer Wolf, Fenrir able to beat him if he wield Frostmourne..."

My eyes widened in shock when hearing that

"He will be that strong?!" I said in shock. Fenrir are strong, heck! He are one of top 10 Strongest Being in the world! The reason why Vali can beat him because he went Juggernaut Drive, fight until reducing his own lifespan and Fenrir was chained by Glepnir!

If not, I don't think Vali will win... Even I still remember their battle was clearly battle of monster. Heck! It was one of the amazing battle I ever seen!

"Yes..." Kaguya answered

"Then more reason to not let him go." I said firmly "Now tell me are you going to help me out from here or.." Tomoes in my Rinnegan began to spin to opposite side "I have to take you on?" I finished coldly

Oh Kai if only you knew Madara was like cockroach compared to woman in front of you...

"Oh?" Kaguya eye narrowed "Is that a threat?" She asked

"Its a promise..." I said coldly

Kaguya eyes suddenly have vein popped around her skin, her eyes changed and the slit on her forehead opened revealing same Rinnegan like mine. I feel a strong force immediately hit me and it was enough to brought me to one knee

What the! This! This isn't joke! It almost like Ophis! No! Her chakra is denser than Ophis! She on different level!

"My chakra maybe not as much as I'm at my prime but it primal aura enough to brought anyone to knee..." Kaguya voice turn to cold and I glare to her from below

"L-Like I care!" I growled as I try to stand and radiate my own aura but it no use. Her aura clearly overpower me! What the hell?! Not even Madara is this strong! J-Just what the hell is she?! A Goddess?!

Suddenly I feel the weight around me softened. I turn and see 'Ophis' radiate her aura and cover me while standing at my side. With her help, it seem my aura manage to push Kaguya aura and I slowly able to stand again

"Even combined two of you, you still having hard time to stand against me. How did you going to go against Madara?" Kaguya asked coldly

"You..." I muttered "Give yourself too much credit!"

Suddenly dark aura appear from my body, red line appear above my eyelid and under my eye. My Rinnegan began to glow and I stand firm

'Sage mode... He able to pull nature energy this fast? Is he already store it before or...' Kaguya thought with her eyes widened slightly

"You want to fight? Then let's start..." I said coldly as black **Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)** appear on my right hand

Kaguya stare at me with her Byakugan still active. My Rinnegan stare back to her... Strangely I can't sense any battle aura come from her body... It as if she didn't wish to fight... Then to my surprise she broke into giggle

"You..." She smiled and her Byakugan turned off along with her Rinnegan that closed again "You remind me of myself... Before I touch that forbidden fruit.." She said and she had distance look "I eat that fruit to save my people... My friend and everyone... I know that fruit is forbidden and I will change due to that..." Tears slowly emerge from her eyes "I was think myself as Messiah and God... But after seeing Gods in this world I realize that I just a fool woman..." She muttered in bitter tone

"Everyone make a mistake..." I said gaining her attention "No one is innocent. Even Gods make one, I had see it in DxD world..." I recall the moment Odin speak to me about how his pride make Loki act like arrogant God "You are no exception Kaguya-san..." I turn to her with stoic face and my eyes are no longer Rinnegan but normal black, my Raikiri off and my Senjutsu Mode reverted "But what the important part is, what gonna you do to atone your mistake..." I finished

Kaguya stare at me with long face for moment before she smiled

"If that the case... Perhaps I can help you to seal Madara once again..." Kaguya stated and my eyes widened

"You will?"

"Yes. As you can see, I merely portion of chakra that left from Madara. I may not as strong as him since I merely fraction of his chakra... But I can grant you my chakra to awaken something inside you..." She smiled "I will stay asleep again after that. You can't kill Madara since his soul bound to you like Jinchuuriki but you can imprison him back..."

"What happen after I seal him back?" I asked

"Naturally you should be back to human however, due to Edo Tensei. You will gain Edo Tensei body, unlimited chakra, invincible body that can't be destroyed except by Senjutsu mixed with chakra not Senjutsu blast that different thing, you won't feel hungry and thirsty, you are immortal." Kaguya explained and I hummed

"I take it there limit for this state?"

"Yes. You have to find a body for your soul within a month or there will be severe consequences You can't use your full power either, you only can use 2 Path of Rinnegan, and you can't use your eyes special power... Oh and the body have to possess chakra coils like yours."

"WHAT?!" I can't help but yelled at the last part! "B-But how did I going to made a body like me?! Even Grigori technology can't make like mine who possess chakra if Primordial Being!" I said in clearly worry tone

My body are unique, along with my chakra! Even if I manage to make body filled with chakra coils but I can't make like mine since my body are actually have unique chakra! And I was part of Edo Tensei so giving chakra to body is impossible!

"You have to find out about that by yourself Kai." Kaguya said "For now, you have Madara to take care off. And using Ophis snake along with my help will be more than enough to deal with Madara. You ready?" She asked

I stare at her for moment with thoughtful face before sighed. Maybe she right, I need to take care Madara first

"Very well... Ojou-chan.." I called 'Ophis' "How you going to help me?" I asked

"Say aaaa..." 'Ophis' said

"Aaa-MGGH!"

The moment I open my mouth she immediately turned into black snake and entering my mouth then to my throat

"Ughh!" I almost vomited when she doing this! What the hell?! At least she could warn me!

Suddenly I feel massive power built inside me! It power was! So strong! Heck forget strong! It increase my strength almost 20x times!

"But this still not enough. I'm close... But not close enough to beat him.." I muttered

Madara are strong... I can tell that the difference between us is far, I mean he summon multiple Chibaku Tensei as if it was nothing! I maybe only can summon 10 if I was at my prime! After that I will leave vulnerable! But he summon 10 or more like it was child play!

"I will lent you my chakra... Your chakra actually is incomplete form of Juubi. By giving you this you will gain superior strength that even surpass Madara. You will become new entity that born from the beginning of everything..." Kaguya said as she place her fingers on my forehead

"Wait!" I interjected

"Yes?" Kaguya asked in surprise

The power... That she will give to me is too big! Sure I need it to beat Madara but then what?! What will I do with such power?! Just imagine such power is make me afraid actually!

**'Don't worry... Everything will be fine, Kai...'**

For moment my eyes widened when I hear familiar voice inside my head

Ojou-chan...

That's right... Everything will be fine... Since when I become this paranoid?

Beside, I will meet everyone again after this...

**'Stupid little brother...'**

**'Kai-san...'**

**'Kai...'**

**'Kai-kun..'**

A face of Nii-san that grinning, Sona, Asia and Ophis who smiling along with everyone flashed in my mind and I can't help but smiled

"Thank you, everyone..." I muttered with smile before turn to Kaguya with determination face "What I will become?" I asked the question that bother me before

Kaguya seeing me only smile warmly and press her fingers to my forehead

"The future that protect who precious to you..." She smiled before world around me went to white

* * *

(Third person POV)

Madara who seeing his chakra start to engulf Kai body let out smirk. He can feel Kai soul start to entering his body and become one. Now few weeks again he will be reformed and this time gaining superior body!

All he need is only to eat one lesser God then he will become full God! And after that no one will be stand in his way!

'What the...'

Madara eyes widened when suddenly Kai hand slowly twitched and grab his hand that on his throat

Kai eyes snapped open, reveal his Rinnegan and suddenly green aura explode from his whole body and repel Madara chakra!

**Play - Naruto - Heavenly Shaking Event**

"Ahhhhhh!" Kai roared as he let out burst of green chakra from his whole body

Madara who seeing this got blasted away from chakra and crashed to several tree before he flipped and balance himself

'Impossible! I got him! How did his chakra...-!? This! This chakra!' Madara snarled in full hatred "Kaguya!" He spat venomously

"Uohhhhhh!" Kai let out another howl as he feel the power inside him rising and pumped his whole chakra coils and fill it with enormous power

"There time limit for this power. The faster you beat him the better!" Kaguya voice come through Kai mind

'Thanks..' Kai thought before he rise his arm in 'x' position "HAHHH!" He roared as he let out chakra to his whole body

BOOOM!

A burst of green lightning cackled around his body and covering him before he jumped and dash to Madara with his Rinnegan blazing and godly speed

"Tsk!" Madara make a noise with his tongue! This! This bitch! Not just she manipulate him in past but now she dare to help this Boy! Didn't she have enough already?! "DAMN YOU KAGUYA!" Madara roared as the Truth-Seeking Balls behind him fly to Kai

"I won't let you!" Kaguya said as she channeled her chakra through Kai body

Suddenly another 9 Truth-Seeking Balls appear behind Kai and it fly to intercept Madara balls

'WHAT?!' Madara yelled in his mind seeing his Truth-Seeking Balls clashed against Kai's

'Thank you Kagura-dono...' Kai thought as he dashed to Madara and glowing green aura appear on his hand, slowly it shaped into giant broadsword

'Damn that Kaguya! But I still have this! **Rinbo : Hengoku! (Limbo : Border Jail!)**' Madara send his 5 shadows and it go forward to attack Kai

"Kai not alone..." 'Ophis' spoke as she also channel her energy. Suddenly this time 5 black snakes appear from Kai back and lashed to the shadows and binding them

'That! That blasted Dragon God!' Madara thought with growl

"There no more shadow and Truth-Seeking Balls, Madara! Face me by yourself!" Kai roared as he jump to Madara

"Don't think you win Boy! I still have one ball!" Madara sneered as the Truth-Seeking Ball on his hand turned to spear

"**Daishinkan! (Great Dragon Shock)**" Kai roared as he brought down his sword

'Fool! Do you think your holy-demonic sword will' Madara eyes widened when see what Kai hold is not holy-demonic sword. With quick he brought his spear up and block the attack but it proved stronger than he thought and he got blasted away

BOOM!

Madara groaned as he just sended away and his back hit the mountain. He then stand and see Kai already in Senjutsu Mode, dark-green lightning surround him and on his hand is Deicide

'How did he manage to summon that damn thing?!' Madara thought with wide eyes seeing the God Slayer sword on his hand

"This sword is bounded to me via blood, but not just that. It also by my chakra... Of course I can't summon it since my chakra are too weak, but thanks to Ophis snake and Kaguya-dono help I able to summon this temporary.." Kai said as he and Madara clashed spark and impact around them

Kai push Madara spear away before deliver flurry of slash to him. Madara quickly balance himself and brought his spear then block Kai multitude attack but somehow find Kai are faster and also stronger than before

'W-What is this...' Madara thought as he block Kai attack. Kai push the spear down before jump and deliver heel kick but Madara dodge it by pull back his head. However Kai anticipated this, he use Deicide pommel and push himself, hitting Madara in face and the ancestor Uchiha stumble due to attack

Kai seeing this move his body and deliver spinning slash. Again, Madara block it but somehow Kai power is superior than him making Madara harder to block Kai attack. Kai push Madara with pierce attack then continued by vertical slash, Madara block it again and this time he manage to found strength to push Kai. He swing his spear to slash Kai but Kai manage to pull back his body and dodge his attack

Madara clicked his tongue before deliver multitude attack but Kai eyes read all his attack and he able to block most of attack. Madara seeing this change his weapon to scythe and went into more offensive, he deliver multitude attack using the pommel of the scythe along with the edge

Kai spin Deicide and block Madara attack before he push him away. Madara growled before he deliver strong kick to Kai but Kai block it using pommel of Deicide, Madara bend his body and then rise his scythe then deliver strong swing

CLANG!

'W-What?' Madara eyes widened in shock as Kai block his attack with one hand and didn't have problem 'How? How did he become this strong?!' Madara thought with disbelief seeing Kai who just barely able to fight with him now can push him back like this

Kai oblivious to Madara thought merely channel chakra to his hand, with quick he deliver strong uppercut enhanced chakra to Madara chin, sending the ancestor Uchiha to the sky

Blood spurt out from Madara mouth as he flying, he try to summon his shadow and Truth-Seeking Ball but notice that they are being hold back by Kaguya Truth-Seeking Ball and Ophis snakes

"How..." Madara growled "How did you become this strong?!" He roared to Kai from the sky

Kai merely rise his head to the sky with stoic look

"Simple... I want to protect the one who is precious to me. That's why I'm stronger than you are.." Kai responded before burst of into dark green aura, all his body slowly change. A necklace of magatama appear around his neck, his body opens up into a cloak that has a tattered appearance, there also Rinnegan and magatama pattern on his back. His hair also spikes up, with the two endmost locks resembling horns of Rikudo Sennin

'That's... Rikudo Senjutsu!... Of course! He already possess Rinnegan, if Kaguya channel her chakra to him it will transform him into same like me. And with that blasted Dragon God help...'."You... You know nothing Boy... Even with all that power... YOU STILL WON'T BEAT ME!" Madara roared as he clap his hands together

"**Chibaku Tensei!**" Madara roared and create numerous satellites to the sky

Kai who feel the ground shaking merely put stoic face before cross his finger "I won't let you free!" He said **'Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**' with a massive poof, hundred of Kai appear and they start to charged Rasengan

'To beat that technique, you have to destroy the sphere before it closed and become planetoid...' Kaguya told Kai

'I know...'."LET'S GO!" Kai roared to all his clone who chorused with "Osh!" or grunted "Hn!" and they all charges to Madara

**"Senpou : Fuuton Rasenshuriken! (Sage Art : Wind Release Rasenshuriken!)"**

**"Senpou : Katon Rasenshuriken! (Sage Art : Fire Release Rasenshuriken!)"**

**"Senpou : Suiton Rasenshuriken! (Sage Art : Water Release Rasenshuriken!)"**

**"Senpou : Raiton Rasenshuriken (Sage Art : Lightning Release Rasenshuriken!)"**

**"Senpou : Doton Rasenshuriken! (Sage Art : Earth Release Rasenshuriken!)"**

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

A hundred of various Rasenshuriken flying to the sky. The Chibaku Tensei who absorbed the earth and turned into planetoid didn't stand a chance as they all got bombard by the sphere shuriken, soon all of them crumble and destroyed much to Madara annoyance

"""""We not done!""""" All Kai chorused as they draw a giant magic circle. Manipulating Yin-Yang Release, he create light element that glowing

"""""**Light Magic : Grand Chariot!**"""""

Hundred of magic circle glowing before shoot a rain of light element to Madara. Madara seeing this turned his last Truth-Seeking Balls into cage and protect himself

BANG! BANG! BANG!

CRACK!

'I-Impossible!' Madara thought when see his shield start to cracked from all side. With quick snap, the Truth-Seeking Ball that protect him, shatter like glass. In front of him now, is Kai who stand with glowing sphere that radiate rainbow light and it surrounded by one-ring like planetoid

'T-This Boy!' How dare he! How dare he did this to him! HIM! The Uchiha Madara! Against a BOY!

"YOU SHALL NOT DENY ME FROM MY FREEDOM BOY!" Madara roared as he move his hand and lose all his cool

"**Onmyouton : Dai Rasenringu! (Yin-Yang Release : Great Spiralling Ring!)**" Kai roared back as he thrust the great orb to Madara stomach

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The result are devastating, a very gigantic sphere created in sky. It was so big and destroy everything around both Sharingan wielders, the Land of Lightning itself also slowly crumble due to massive energy

With massive explosion that blinding everyone, the proud Land of Lightning gone, destroyed, only crater left that soon filled with water

**Music off**

Kai staring at Madara who now lay weakly to the ground, Madara cloth mostly is destroyed, blood covered most of his body and there deep hole on his middle chest

"D-Damn you... Boy.." Madara coughed as he choked on his own blood

'Now! Take his chakra and seal him!' Kaguya ordered

"You are strong Madara... But you had loss the most important thing in battle... And you not even realize it..." Kai said

"W-What you *cough* t-talking *cough* about?" Madara asked as he confused what Kai mean

Kai merely shook his head and then placed hand on Madara chest hole. Slowly there purple chakra line that got connected to Kai palm and it entering his body

Madara body slowly change as his chakra got absorbed, his hair back to black and his cloth also change to his regular Uchiha outfit again

The area surround them also blurred before back to the black prison room, where Madara prisoned before. A wall of black cage suddenly appear in between Kai and Madara, separating them. The wall morphed and turned into prison and caging Madara back

"Its over Madara..." Kai said as he turn away to leave

"W-Wait!" Madara who still laying weakly in floor extend his hand, calling Kai

Kai didn't bother to turn and keep walking as he grab the door and open it

Madara seeing this push himself. He have to know! He must know! How did he lose?! What did he miss?!

"What?! What... What did I miss?! What... The most... Important thing?! Tell me Kai!" Madara yelled almost in begging tone

Kai who hearing this paused, before he walk again and pull the door. Madara seeing this loss his hope, he should knew Kai won't tell him

"You lose your faith..."

Madara eyes widened when hearing this as he stare to Kai who look to him with stoic face while wield Deicide over his shoulder

"People's lives don't end when they die. It ends when they lose their faith. The moment you lose your faith to Curse of Hatred by reading that corrupetd Naka Shrine, you already death... That's why you lose against Hashirama in Valley of the End even by help of Kyuubi. That's why you lose against Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke... Because you already dead... You only shell of your former self..." Kai said as he close the door and leaving Madara to his own thought

As soon he enter his office again, Deicide began to glowing and disperse into particles, his chakra cloak also gone and fade away, leaving him back to his own normal appearance

* * *

(Kai POV)

Its over... Thanks to Kaguya and Ojou-chan power I manage to beat Madara...

Now... All I need to do is leave from here but...

I stare at the white door in front of me before open it. As soon I opent it I granted by view of japanese room where there Kaguya and 'Ophis' who...

Playing card?

"So this is how current teenager spend their time?"

"Sometime... It depend, there someone that cooking or playing els. Kai and the Original often playing Video Game..."

"Video Game? Ah, is this what it called Blackjack?"

"Darn it!"

I sweatdropped at the scene where Kaguya playing Blackjack with 'Ophis'. If someone from Naruto-verse seeing this they will laugh at the scene

"Having fun?" I asked as I approach them and they turn to me

"Not too bad.." Kaguya waved her hand casually and then the table along the card vanish

"I just got Blackjack.." 'Ophis' seems... Pouted? Ah I don't care anymore

I then notice that Kagura wearing necklace, there kanj 'Seal' on it.

"Kaguya-dono, now tell me how did I going to go back? And what you mean by severe consequence?" I asked and Kaguya put serious face

"As you can see outside, your body is nothing but particle. It will be reformed and turn you into some entity. However due to Edo Tensei it now practically called and fastening the progress, making you unstable since your soul is actually dead but Edo Tensei brought it back to life." Kaguya explained "After you dead Madara try to eat your soul but you manage to prevent it now and back to life, however you need a body. The seal that Greater Being placed on you need a vessel. The now you is not life but only a entity of chakra much like Bijuu except with soul.. Madara is a Bijuu, so how you seal Bijuu inside Bijuu? The answer is can't. The seal you give to him now only will last one month, you only take part of his chakra which will regenerate later, in next month if you didn't have human body he will break free and you will fight him again..."

"And I will be alone this time..." I muttered darkly. I'm not that strong, I'm not ready to take him alone. This victory is lucky thanks to Kaguya and Ophis help if not I will lose. The difference between us is like mountain and land, not sky and earth that was too far

Kaguya nodded at my word and she paused as if she try to let out some word. I leaned a bit as I sensing the serious atmosphere "To be Continued..."

I immediately facefault on that

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled indignantly "TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" I demanded

Seriously! What the fucking hell that response before?! To be continued my ass! Don't you know how serious my situation now?! Stop joking!

Kaguya who seeing me let out giggle while 'Ophis' merely give me usual blank look

"Sorry but it been a while since I joking.." Kaguya said with smile and my eyes twitched

Duh! Joke another time! Now isn't good one!

"But all in all, the most important thing you need a body. Body with chakra coils, and it must contain your chakra... Of course there after effect after the revival but what is it still unknown..." She explained

I fell silent on this. This was the most difficult part, to make body like mine... Well, what did I expect? It was reviving yourself! There no way in hell it will be easy...

"So... What I going to do with Madara chakra now?" I asked as I still can feel Madara power inside me now

"Naturally, you can use it power like Jinchuuriki but since you dead, that power is your life force for this whole month..." Kaguya answered and I hummed

"What going to happen to you?"

"I will stay in here. Just like Madara you will able to talk with me through your mind but I can't talk with Madara since our part of soul is different..." Kaguya smiled and I nodded

Suddenly the whole area shaking! The room around me also start to crumble!

"What happen?!" I asked as I began to look around

"You start to awake..." Kaguya said "But it seem there slight error in your mind..."

"Please elaborated..."

"You are trapped in Mugen Tsukuyomi before. So your memory will be mixed and clashed to each other... There chance you will got amnesia. It will heal you will remember back if you manage to active your Sharingan if not, it still going to heal though it will take a week..." Kaguya explained much to my relief

I didn't need to worry then... All I need to do now...

"Where I reform?" I asked

"I don't know..." Kaguya shrugged "I also trapped inside you, how can I tell?"

Good point...

"Well then..." Kaguya placed her hand on my chest "See you later..." She smiled as she push me away

"Eh?"

Without I notice there hole behind me and she push me!

"Ah... Fuck..." I muttered when feel myself fall

With that, darkness claim me

* * *

**Done! Hahaha this chapter isn't bad right? Sorry take it quite long, still enjoying my vacation**

**Wow! Now we have Kai who back to life! And if you guys wonder if he will be OP, the answer is no. **

**He actually have Madara chakra, Indra successor, if he get chakra from Kaguya who technically is Juubi itself, of course he will become full Rikudo Sennin**

**And with Ophis snake, he will beat Madara without much problem that was very clear**

**And will he become OP? The answer is no... Well maybe later but at least he can give some fight before go down...**

**For harem, it was :**

**Ise : Rias, Akeno, Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, Yasaka**

**Kai : Sona, Asia, Ophis, Xenovia, Koneko, Rossweisse, Serafall and Le Fay **

**Of course it can change if you wish but you have to give me good reason for that**

**Next chapter will be back to the war in Forest of Spirit, the aftermath and Ise on Samael Arc!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	53. End of War in Forest of Spirit

**Chapter 52. ****End of War in Forest of Spirit  
**

* * *

Present, in War

"Impressive. What kind of magic is that?" Rexxar asked with smirk

"I never thought I will see your face again Rexxar. This world really little..." Kai said as he got surrounded by Mini-Nemesis

"Huh?" Rexxar response with confused. Does this man know him?

"Not remember? Can't be helped. I was in my first armor when we meet." Kai remarked with closed eyes before he slowly open it. It was now not gray sclerae with Sharingan anymore but pure crimson like a ripple pattern and had 9 tomoes in it ring "Allow me to refresh your memory..."

**[Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon!]**

A enormous light appear from Kai body, it glowing so bright that make everyone blind

"Balance Breaker?" Rexxar muttered with wide eyes "You Sacred Gear user?!" He yelled in disbelief

RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!

With mighty roar, 8M eastern dragon, Shinus appear from the ground. He let out roar that shook the entire ground even everyone stop and watching the massive dragon that flying and glare to Nemesis with his green eyes

"Shinus!" Kai barked "Take everyone away..." He commanded as he cracked his neck "This will be over in minutes..." He finished with cold gaze

Shinus merely nodded before he fly and suddenly one of Kai clone popped above his head, indicating Kai just create seal less Kage Bunshin

"Let's go Shinus, Boss will destroy everything. We have to make sure everyone save from his wrath..." KaiC said as he patted Shinus head and start to use Telekinesis to levitate everyone, due to immortality he can use it without having problem and the burden that weight his mind is regenerated by **Edo Tensei (Impure World Reincarnation)**

"Hey!"

"What the!"

"I'm flying!"

"Who did this?!"

KaiC of course ignoring the protest and strange look, with he float everyone and threw them away far from them ignoring their scream of rage and protest

"I won't let you! Kill them!" Rexxar commanded

The Mini-Nemesis let out roar before charges, intent to stop them. Everyone seeing this prepare to fight but suddenly there blue flash and Kai appear in front of Mini-Nemesis group

BAAAAAANG!

With single swipe, all of the Mini-Nemesis got swiped away by Kai arm that turned into giant claw, sending them away. He stand in front of them and separate Rebellion along with Elves army and the Mini-Nemesis. His face is stoic and impassive as his hand return to normal size

'Fast!' Everyone thought with wide eyes

'I knew Kai-dono are fast but that speed just before is ridiculous! He not this fast before!' Mira thought with wide eyes seeing Kai

'Damn! Talk about fast!' Shion whistled

'I can't even see him move! He too fast!' Akane thought with surprise

'Fast, and strong. Oh my...' Mariel thought with heart in her eyes

'Kai really strong!' Sango thought with grin

'What power...' Majority of Rebellion army thought

'Hmmm, it kinda feel strange to have my hand turned to giant claw...' Kai thought as he flexed his arm that back to normal. He then channel chakra to his throat and speak

"Get out from here... This will be over soon.." He said coldly and due to chakra everyone can hear it very clear

"What?! With all due respect Kai you don't think to-"

Sango voice dead when Kai Rinnegan turn to her as if daring her to speak further. There coldness and thing that she never see in that crimson eyes. She shivered unconsciously when see that eyes

"That was order..." Kai said coldly

Sango hearing this only nod meekly, for some reason this 'Kai' scaring her to no end. It as if this 'Kai' was difference person

"You hear what Kai-kun said? RETREAT!" Illias who just arrive barked while start to fly using her wing and carry Grom body

The other about to protest but all Elite Elves soon follow Illias so they also follow them and start to retreat

Mini-Nemesis let out growl but they got blasted away by Shinus and Kai who still wearing stoic face

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm your enemy..." Kai said stoically with Shinus roared behind him

"You... You Sacred Gear user... That thing only possible for human, but you clearly not a human. What are you?" Rexxar asked as he can tell Kai clearly not human

Kai didn't answer he merely stare to his body and frowned. He still in Edo Tensei state, he need to change it. What was the seal again? Oh right!

"Snake, Ram, Boar, Dog, Tiger! **Edo Tensei Release!**" Kai slam his palm to the ground and light appear from his body. The crack on his body slowly gone, the line turned into skin and his skin become more live like he was back to alive again 'Now this is better..' Kai thought with smirk before he glare to the army in front of him

"You will regret what you did Boy!" Rexxar sneered "Kill him!"

All Mini-Nemesis let out roar before charges to Kai who merely smirked while bend his neck

**Play - Naruto Shippuden - Arabesque Chaos**

'Immortal body, unlimited chakra. I think I can try to experiment so when I back to life I can control it better. Let see, how did Madara use it again? Ah yes!' Kai thought before performed several hand seals "**Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Koutan! (Wood Release Secret Technique : Nativity of a World of Trees!)**" Kai clap his hands and suddenly a numerous trees grow from his stomach instead from ground, it growing more big like a wild tree size then start to lash out

All of then lunged wildly as if it was live animal to the coming Mini-Nemesis, piercing them, crushing them or at least trapping them inside

Rexxar and everyone who watching from far had their eyes bulged out. Did Kai just growing trees from his stomach?! How did he do that?!

Kai meanwhile sweatdropped seeing his chakra run wild, make instead come from ground, the trees grow from his body. Now he glad he were in Edo Tensei state if not, he will be dead by now. 'Well, at least I got the technique at first try... Note to self, practice using Mokuton and other nature transformation while in this state.' Kai thought with shudder as he imagine the tree grow from his stomach when he life

He then channel** Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)** to his hand and cut the branch that still latched to his stomach before he jump away and perform another hand seals

"**Katon : Gouka Messhitsu (Fire Release : Great Fire Destruction)**" Kai spew out burst of hot white stream flame to the tree that trapped Mini-Nemesis, burned them down as if they are paper

'This man!' Rexxar eyes filled with horor "Kill him!" Rexxar bellowed as all hundreds Mini-Nemesis who not got trapped charges to the Kai who just landing in ground

The Mini-Nemesis let out roar and start to attacking Kai, only to be cutted into two by Kai Raikiri that extended into spear. He then jump away and dodge attack from one of monster before tap his head and lightning spark from Kai hand, destroying the monster head

He flipped and deliver kick enhanced chakra to one Mini-Nemesis, sended him away then he twist his body and create magic circle, blasting a army of Mini-Nemesis that try to ambush him

Performed another hand seals he let blue lightning explode from his body before it spread to entire area

"**Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Current)**.." Kai whispered as the lightning circling him in protective manner and destroy everything that try to attack him 'This is boring...' Kai thought as he make holy sword and dashed while slash one of monster head 'I really love to take them with taijutsu but if I touch them they will try to eat me like a strange creature. I will finish this with fast...' He kick one monster away before skidded in ground

Rexxar who watching Kai can't help but somehow feel... Familiar... He swear he had see this kid somewhere... Then his eyes widened when see Kai eyes, he practically can't forget that eyes!

_**"Know your place Troll, you are in front of Ophis-sama, the Uroboros Dragon, Second Strongest Existence in the World, the Infinite Dragon, if I hear you try to demand something again you will dead.."**_

"It can't be... **Akai-me no Shinokoutei! (Red Eyed Death Emperor!)"** Rexxar screamed in shock seeing Kai. Kai who skidded in ground turn to Rexxar who shout his tittle, smirk appear on his face

"Oh, so you finally remember.." Kai smirked and Rexxar shaking in fear for moment. He still remember when Kai put him into Genjutsu during their last meeting few months ago.

'No!' Rexxar shook his fear, he have army now. A hundred army, there no way he will lose! Its time for payback! For what he did! "Your eyes still ugly as ever!" Rexxar sneered "I will enjoy myself killing you!" He roared as Nemesis shoot giant beam to him

Kai only dodge it with easy while putting thoughtful face. Suddenly his whole body shifted and he start to change. His body growth high almost into on same size with Nemesis and then 2 extra heads grow from his shoulder, his body twisted, and changed

Now standing in middle of Mini-Nemesis and front of Nemesis is 3 headed Dragon with 2 giant wing, western dragon body and Rinnegan eyes. Kai let out roar and spew out hot flame to surround him while start to destroy everything around him

He swipe all Mini-Nemesis while burn them all with flame, his tail moving wildly and strike all his attacker, one of his head spew out torrent of wind while the other spit out oil. Kai let out flame ball that burn the oil then it turned into wave of white hot stream flame when the wind enchant it

The flame burn everything, Rexxar barely able to dodge it by command Nemesis away. He look to his army and found it was dropped more than half already, and Kai not even hurt!

If this continue...

Meanwhile Kai was thinking he need to finish this now, but if he do it carelessly he will destroy this dimension thus killing everyone except him... And Illias maybe in her... What it name? Nature of Vengeance?

...

He will call it Butterfly Mode...

Anyway, he now need to find a way how to destroy this whole group with single attack... Well he always can try another movement to experiment but that can be later, he need to finish these now

'I always can try that...' Kai thought as his body shrinking he landed in ground and clap his hands, he then remove it slowly to reveal black sphere then let it float to the sky "**Chibaku Tensei!**" He roared

DOOON! DOOON! DOOON!

The entire ground shook, before they shatter and then slowly float, pulled to the mini black hole to the sky. All Mini-Nemesis, including Nemesis and Rexxar himself got pulled to the sky

Scream and roar of rage howled to the entire battlefield as Mini-Nemesis try their best to not pulled to the sky, however it was futile as proved Kai press more chakra to the black hole, and they don't know how to cancel it

Soon a giant psuedo-moon created and it was bigger than normal due to Nemesis size and the number of Mini-Nemesis. The size technically are almost 100M and Kai can see the land in front of him also turned into very, very fucking big and large crater

Elves and Rebellion army who watched from far can't help but astonished seeing this. The scene was actually very terrfying but at same time it was epic. It show how strong Kai is and clearly make everyone believe that Kai is not human

'Such power...' Jane thought with awe

'He manage to create minature moon... Kai-dono, truly you are God...' Mira thought with sheer of awe seeing the planetoid

'Oh my... Creating forest, manipulating elemental to do his bidding, clone himself and create miniature planet... Is this the power of Uroboros Son?' Illias thought with astonishment

Kai stare at the moon with impassive face. He cross his fingers and 3 clones appear, he wave his hand and the clones fly to the planetoid, surround it and preparing barrier. Then 4 extra arms grow from his body then his 6 palms opened and turned into cannon

'I always want to say this..' Kai smirked as he stare at the moon in sky and his 6 arms charged chakra blast, ready to destroy their target "You are Terminated" Kai declared

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

With 6 chakra blast, the giant planetoid destroyed and of course it will be continue to spread had Kai 3 clones not forming barrier quickly and caged the attack, prevent it from explode and destroy the artificial dimension

**Music off**

When it done, the three clones dispelled and Kai himself merely sigh in relief. He turn to see the whole Rebellion army and Elves stand with awe expression

"Well?" Kai started "We won..."

For a moment everyone only silence. Then slowly a sound of weapon fall to the ground echoed, and soon the whole field filled with that sound

"WE WON!"

"FINALLY! WE FREE!"

"ITS OVER!"

"NO MORE WAR!"

"FREEDOM!"

"THE WAR IS END!"

A cheer and roar of happiness filled the entire field. Many of Elves shed a tears and crying in joy, some Orc and Troll also cry. The freedom after almost hundred years of war. No one can replace the feeling of happiness that everyone feel

For almost hundred years they fight. Just because they feel threatened and have superior complex... Because of that many of their comrades fall... Parents forced to abandon their child... Husband leaving their family... Son leaving their family...

When they realize what happen and how stupid is it, it already too late... They already start the war... And they trapped themselves in this hell...

Nightmare... Totally nightmare...

But now end... The nightmare end... Finally...

Many of Orc and Troll fall to their knees after moment of celebrate and crying for their fallen comrade and friend... For stupid reason...

Kai who look into the scene inwardly feel pity for them... He step forward and see Illias who stroke Grom body, her Spirit of Nature mode is gone. Her eyes filled with void and sadness... The Elite Elves staring at their leader with sympathy on their face

"Everyone!" Kai bellowed strongly and gaining everyone attention "For almost hundred years, you all fighting... For almost hundred years, you all sleep while keeping weapon on your hand... For almost hundred years, you been denied from your beloved... For almost hundred years you been denied for your freedom!" He stare at them with stern face then he wave his hand "NO MORE! The War is over! WE HAVE WON! The Freedom is yours once again! You can let it out! All your tears! All your emotion! All your plea! Curse all you want! Talk freely without weight in your heart! MOURN FOR YOU LOVED ONE FREELY!" He bellowed

As soon he finish that speech many of roar of anguish, scream of pain, cry of sadness mixed with joy appear

"YOU SEE IT DAD?! WAR IS OVER!"

"THIS IS FOR YOU JACK!"

"BALANAR-SAMA I HAD AVENGE YOU!"

"IT END KAGOME! THE WAR IS END!"

"MOTHER IT OVER! WE WON!"

"YOU SEE IT JANE? WAR IS END!"

Illias who hearing this stare at the sky with dazed face. She can see visage of woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes almost like her except holder smiling to her from the sky

'Mother... The war is over at least... Can you see it? We finally won... I hope Grom-oji happy in there with you...' Illias thought with tears stream down from her eyes as she slowly sobbed and crying in joy mixed with sadness

'Michelle-sama... We had won... I hope you life with peace in afterlife...' Mira thought with closed eyes and tears also dripped from her eyes

'Michelle-chan... We finally won... You must be happy seeing this...' Shion thought with sad smile and tears from her eyes

Kai close his eyes in order to mourn for the fallen comrades. He can feel everyone sadness mixed with happiness. Can't blame them, they had suffer for war because their own act...

**"No matter what, all era always have their own conflict..."**

Kai let out sigh when hear Kaguya comment. He can't help but agree, no matter how long its been but there always conflict and war. Either it from human or supernatural being

'You right. And mostly all of them is because stupid reason. Pride, revenge, envy, greed, and many else. Make me wonder is it our destiny to fight our own kin forever?' Kai replied with bitter tone

**"Maybe... I was naïve back then, thinking conflict can be completed by Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Tsukuyomi). But instead peace, the thing that born from it is more catastrophe... After seeing the God in this world I see how foolish my goal. Even God can make mistake..." **Kaguya muttered with same tone

'We all make mistake Kaguya-dono... But we can learn from it... Just make sure we won't make the same mistake three times... Twice is fine I guess but three is untolerable...' Kai comforted and Kaguya smile slightly

**"I think I agree... Thanks for the comfort..."**

'Your welcome... Oh how about Madara? I'm sure he not stupid. Why did he still try to complete Mugen Tsukuyomi? He knew it would be pointless to active it in here. What did he gain anyway from it? This place not even his World' Kai asked as he can't help but confused at Madara antic. Surely someone as smart like Madara understand something like this. Kai can tell inside his mind Kaguya face went to stoic

**"I don't know... In my original World, he already success actually... He trap the Alliance Shinobi in Mugen Tsukuyomi..."**

'He WHAT?! He actually succeed?!' Kai asked in clear shock. He never think Madara will succeed! Heck! Then what happen to Naruto and everyone?! How did Naruto and Sasuke beat Madara?! Ah damn! Now he wish he read Naruto Manga till the longest chapter! He very curious!

**"You can say so..." **Kaguya said with frown not Kai can see though. She still remember when Indra and Asura reincarnation seal her in moon, again. That was not pleasant memory** "I don't know what he seek in this World... Using Mugen Tsukuyomi in here is risky.. I don't think all Gods and entity will trapped inside it, some of them maybe immune..." **Kaguya stated and Kai hummed while rubbing his chin in thoughtful manner. **"Anyway, rather than think about that I think you need to focus to current event..."**

"Kai!"

Kai broke out from his conversation with Kaguya when someone call his name. He turn to see Sango approach him. Sango immediately lashed and glomp him in hug make Kai "oompf"ed and take step back unconsciously to hold his ground

"That was awesome!" She squealed through his chest

Kai blinked before smirked and pat her head

"Thank you, I guess.." He replied. He turn and see Mariel and Nanao is also well, there many blood and wound on them but they still manage to stand and smile to him

"Way to go Juggernaut!" Nanao slap his back with big grin

"Kai-kun you are so hoot!" Mariel praised with sultry voice

"Hn!" Kai only grunted in response with smirk on his face "That not big deal..." He shrugged

"Not big deal?!" Sango yelled as she rise her head to meet Kai face "God! You just transformed into giant 3 headed dragon, destroying hundred of monster and creating new moon! And you said not big deal?!" She said in disbelief

"I didn't even sweated am I?" Kai pointed though inwardly he have to say thanks to Edo Tensei for that

Sango let out huffed in annoyance before she blinked and realize there no crack or strange line mark anymore in Kai body "Hey Kai, the line and crack in your body is..."

"Ah yes. You can say I regain my memory, let just say I find way to dismiss those annoying pattern..." Kai said with usual stoic face

Sango, Nanao and Mariel who hearing this now look closely to Kai. His body no longer like decayed corpse instead full with color, they can see his smooth skin and face. Now they see it they can't deny but Kai kinda cute... Well it more like Nanao can't deny it...

'Oh my, he become more handsome than before!' Mariel thought with drool inwardly

'Damn, now I see it clearly he not that bad... He quite handsome I must say... Wait! What I thinking?! Oh gosh don't tell me I become pervert like Mariel!' Nanao thought as she mentally slap herself but she still can't stop the blush that appear on her face

'Wow... He... He more...' Sango face went to slight pink as she stared at Kai face who remain stoic

Oblivious to the womans thought Kai clear his throat "Ehem, Sango. Can you release yourself from me?" Kai asked as he stare at Sango who had dazed face

Sango blinked few times before she "eep"ed and jump away with red face that rivalled her hair "Sorry." She muttered apologetically

"Its fine.." Kai shrugged like usual. Now he recall, his head is kinda ache. Maybe it due to the memory when he amnesia entering his mind. Ok screw kinda ached, it was start to hurt, he held his head with one hand to relax himself.

"Kai? You okay?" Sango asked as she notice Kai antic

"I... Fine, a little headache..." Kai responded. He can feel Edo Tensei start to fix his headache

"You sure?" Sango asked again with worry this time

"Don't push yourself Kai..." Nanao said with scowl

"I'm fine, really..." Kai said with reassuring nod before he sighed and look to the sky

He was in artificial dimension but more strong and build much like Rating Game area... He need to leave from here.. Easy for him but he doubt Elves, Orc and Troll know how to do that

He turn again and glance to the main castle of Orc and Troll...

Oh well, maybe he can find something useful in there

He about to walk but then he found himself suddenly being glomped by another elves

"Kai-kun!" Illias yelled happily as she hug the Hero that save them

Sango glare with jealously to Illias, she really tempted to yell but it was Illias-sama so she begrudgingly accept it

Kai let out soft sigh and give pat to her head much like Sango. It seem he got another fan club in here, he can tell Sango already have crush on him. Why did he have to be ended in here, where all the residence is women anyway?! Why not Ise? He the one who perv!

Kai sure his big brother will give anything just to life in here! Really the world will give anything that you not beg but when you beg they didn't give it! Bastard!

Oh well he can think about that later, now they need to go back to their own base.

They need to rest at least... Its been long day after all...

* * *

Sometime later (Kai POV)

Its been few days since that war. You can say it was very noisy day... Everyone is prepare themselves to leave from here, they seal the animal meat, vegetable and water to drink

And damn bitch that Rexxar place some chip on his body, when he dead all his data will be erased! Fuck! Lucky me the device and computer still there

I can work using that, and I can rebuild back the system and data that been destroyed. However it still not tested, and as far I can tell this device can teleport you anywhere

Yes, anywhere. You can land on White House in front of president if I'm not too careful and I can't imagine president response when he see a troll suddenly popped in front of his desk

...

Nah I'm kidding, I can imagine what his response, it will be "Hello? Secretary-san? I think I just discover something new. Maybe I can get nobel award from this, please call scientist to my office now..." or it will be like "Oh my God! Are you the famous creature from mountain called Troll?! Can I get your autograph?! Come! We have to take picture together and save this moment forever!"

Yeah... Something like that...

Anyway right now I was sit in peak of cliff that near Forest of Spirit. Here I can see the view and I must say it was good, pretty good in fact

Tree house and nature as scenery... Maybe I should make Survivor like this... Adding some forest will be good...

Yeah, it feel good to be in nature... As Senjutsu user I can feel the peace in here

"Heya!"

I turn to see little blue fairy flying and beamed to me brightly

"Hello, who are you?" I asked

"Inoue! My name Inoue!" She beamed happily

"And your friends?" I gestured as I notice there 2 more fairy, yellow and green

"Sasame!" The yellow one chirped

"Satsuki!" The green one grinned

"Hyoudou Kai, pleasure to meet you..." I introduce myself with slight nod

"Mister! You are former human aren't you?" Inoue asked

"Why yes. You can tell?"

"We can tell!" Sasame puffed her chest "We are embodiment of nature! We can feel your chakra! You have trace of chakra indicating you was human, and..." Sasame seem shuddered a bit "While your chakra is calm but there coldness... No... There something dark inside it... And it seem hungry..."

Ah, she must be talking about Shinju chakra. I can't blame her, it was Shinju nature to eat. And they are technically food for my chakra

"You are... Embodiment of chakra just like us..." Satsuki said with innocent eyes "Are you transcended from human into God?" She tilted her head cutely and I blinked

Well... If you put it that way, Kaguya told me that I was Bijuu... And Bijuu technically are God so...

"You can say so... Yeah I'm a God..." I said with little nod.. Oh Madara will be pleased if he hearing this. I still didn't lessened his seal though. Well I will visit him after I manage to enter human body again

"Wow! What God are you? Are you God of nature?!" Inoue asked with sparkle eyes

"God of Nature eh..." I muttered before smirked "You can say so..." I said as I extend my hand and wood grow from it. I'm not too good with Mokuton but at least I can control it now thanks to training in Tsukuyomi, with unlimited chakra I can stay as long I want in Tsukuyomi world and mastering element in there is easy! Though it limited due to Edo Tensei.

**"And imagine if Madara the one who got something like this...****An****d****he won't be limite****d** **s****ince he are alive an****d****not affecte****d****by E****d****o Ten****s****ei****"**

I shudder when hearing Kaguya word. Is true, if Madara free then this will be mostly his situation... And I don't think I want to know how strong he gonna become

**"Your abilities isn't normal Kai. It was God among Gods, your power come from the Original Primordial God, the beginning from everything, creator of the world, Father of all Gods, even Uroboros Dragon pale compared to you. You are now is technically Shinju in weakened state..."** Kaguya explained and I nodded in understand

What I become now is something else, at this state now I doubt Azazel can beat me, heck! I maybe can defeat Vali if I want! Well, if he use Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive that was different case but I think I still can win since Vali still can't control it

But I only have 2 weeks now...

"Wow mister that was cool!" Satsuki said with sparkle "You can create root!"

"I can do better than that..." I said as I clap my hand and then a small tree grow on my right

"Wow! Its tree! He growing a tree!" Sasame squealed in awe

I then see three of them start to fly and explore the new tree. I can heard the giggle and squeal from them, it seem they like the tree

"A tree that made from pure chakra... What a interesting one..."

I turn and see Illias in her Spirit of Nature mode flying to me. She wearing white sleveless dress that expose her back, she wear golden bracelet on both her hands and necklace with red ruby

I must say Illias is beautiful. One of beautiful girl I ever meet. The first girl that I see beauty is Sona then after that Ojou-chan in her adult form, and San also beautiful. If I count Illias she maybe on par with Ojou-chan in her adult form...

I about to greet her but then I feel all Elite Elves presence hiding behind the rock not far from Illias. Inwardly I narrowed my eyes, what they doing? I remain calm and decide to greet Illias first

"Illias-dono..." I give slight bow to her and she waved her hand cheerfully, she had her usual smiley face but unlike Akeno who filled with sadistic smile. Her smile is pure cheerful, it as if she always happy

...

Well... She are always happy anyway...

"Don't bow like that Kai-kun! Oh my you give Sasame, Satsuki and Inoue home!" She said with happy smile

"You know these three?"

"Oh, I knew all fairies that live in my forest.."

Impressive. There must be near hundred or dozens of fairies at least and she knew them all she have strong mind despite her childish behavior

Speaking about mind, everyone already knew about my memory that return. After a... Moment of talk... Let just say I need to leave from here fast...

It not just because I need to make new body for me but it because I'm a criminal, SSS-rank criminal precisely.. I can't let everyone in here hail me as Hero... All Factions may target them because of me. I didn't tell them about me being criminal, what kind of idiot who tell someone that you are criminal?

And if they find out I don't know how they will be react. I was part of organization that make them suffer. If I recall, there time when Rexxar visit us few months ago. That time I just join Khaos Brigade few weeks and just finish my first meeting with Shalba Beelzebub

He come and wish that Ophis give her snake to him. Of course Ophis didn't want, she already give him 3 in beginning. Then Rexxar become an ass and demand more but I put him in his place with little genjutsu and killing intent

"May I ask why you in Spirit of Nature form?" I asked

"Well, I just think it was fun! I can fly using this form and play with fairies more fun!" She chirped with big smile and I sweatdropped

"You aware it was form that used for battle right?" I deadpanned

Her Spirit of Nature form is amazing... I can tell just by look she now in similar state as my Senjutsu Mode. She fuse with fairy, the embodiment of natural chakra that become alive something that very surprising. Her strength and endurance must be increased few times, her magic reserve also shot very high. She should be stronger than High-class Devil, I have no doubt she can beat Rias and Sona at same time

Despite her childish behavior she can become very serious and deadly in battle. Her experience in war will give her major advantage against Rias and Sona...

"No!" Illias shook her head negatively "This form originally not make for combat!"

"Oh?" I furrowed my eyebrow "Then for what?"

"For playing!" She grinned and I facepalmed

I should knew... Not surprising somehow... *sigh* How can she so childish like this? Isn't she suppose to be leader for her tribe?

"Oh by the way Kai-kun..." Illias called as she pull out something from her dress "Care to explain this?" She asked as she show me hand me some paper

I take it then unfold it and my eyes widened

* * *

**Name : Hyoudou Kai**

**Race : Human? (Still debatable. But according to Azazel, Governor of Fallen Angel, Hyoudou Kai are human though many people doubt it.)**

**Tittle : Akai-me no Shinokoutei (Red Eyed Death Emperor), Kami no Shigan (God of Death Eyes)**

**Equipment : Demonic Blade Frostmourne, Armor that similar like Scale-Mail but stronger and Holy Sword Yawarakai-Te**

**Sacred Gear :**

**Sharingan : Unknown Sacred Gear on his eyes that give the latter ability to cast illusion, read people movement, hypnotize people, give ability to summon giant spectral warrior and Holy Flame that stronger than Archangel Uriel. Consider as low-tier Longinus**

**Sword Birth : Give him ability to create various demonic swords**

**Blade Blacksmith : Same like Sword Birth except it holy swords instead demonic swords**

**Shield of Blaster : A simple shield that able to block Ultimate-class attack (High-class Sacred Gear)**

**Crime : Responsible for massacre 100 exorcist, 4 Angels, one Elite Guard in Italy, attempting to recruit Young Generation Devil to join Khaos Brigade, stole North treasure property, attempt murder to 3 leaders of three factions**

**Affliation : Khaos Brigade, Outlaws**

**Rank : SSS-class criminal**

**Ability : Master of Illusion, Master of Senjutsu, able to transform into anyone, and ability to summon giant spectral warrior to fight for him. Master in manipulating Element, Expert in various Magic, Expert in hand to hand combat, Expert in Kenjutsu, Expert in Stealth, Expert in Strategy, He also expert in Necromancy, it can be seen when he revive some dragon using Dragon King, Fafnir blood**

**Note : The mysterious sword, Frostmourne are sword that strong enough to cut Dragon scale with ease, the known ability was able to revive dead and manipulate Ice of Cocytus. He able to match Sekiryuutei on Juggernaut Drive, defeat Evil God, Loki from Norse mythology**

**WARNING :**

**IF YOUR STRENGTH UNDER ULTIMATE-CLASS, FLEE ON SIGHT AND DO NOT ENGAGE HIM IN BATTLE. IF YOU ULTIMATE-CLASS, APPROACH WITH CAREFUL AND UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE DO NOT SEE DIRECTLY TO HIS EYES, DO NOT ALONE AND DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE HIM**

* * *

This... This my basic data when I life after fighting against Loki! How did she got it?!

"Where you get this?" I asked as my eyes still focused to the data

Illias smiley face gone and it replaced by blank look. I can tell there magic focused on her hand and she prepared to fight. She then speak in soft voice

"I found it in secret lab at Rexxar main castle. I just began to investigate this morning..."

* * *

**Flashback**

"This place is stink.." Shion pinched her tongue as she observe the secret lab

The Elite Elves along with Illias currently is in middle of investigation. You can say they found this lab actually is accident

It was just Illias luck when she chasing after the fairy she step on secret button and open the door

"Be careful Shion, not even Kai-dono found this place. Who know what trap lay in here..." Mira warned

The place was almost like lab in horror movie. It was dark with light that only shine few place, there also many thing that looks like used experiment and there many papers on certain table and there also large computer in corner of room

"I'm agree with her this time, stay close with us Illias-sama..." Akane said as she turn to see her leader

Only to find she already gone

"Oh my what is this?"

Everyone head snap as if there no bone on their neck, they turn to see Illias who playing with little tube

"""ILLIAS-SAMA!""" All Elite Elves except Jane who speak normally and Shion who only snorted yelled and approach her

Illias merely blinked innocently and turn to them with innocent look "Yes?" She asked

Mira immediately snatch away the tube from Illias and glare to her who only pouted "Please refrain yourself from explore this place randomly! Who knew there trap in here?!"

"Fine!" Illias pouted and cross her hand like child. She only want to look around! Not need to yell like that!

"What is this place?" Nozomi asked as she looked to various tube who contain strange liquid that mixed with flesh

"It must be where that Rexxar-teme do his research. Maybe there data that we can give to Kai-dono to help him for his research to send us to forest in Amazon..." Mira pointed

After few argument and talk with Orc and Troll, it was decided that they will life on their own. They will be separated where Orc and Troll life somewhere in deep cave and mountain at Europe while Elves will life in Amazon Forest

Kai himself agree to help them and will make something so they can contact and teleport to each other place if something happen. True they life separated but doesn't mean they refuse to help each other. They are comrade in war so they will do their best to help each other

Kai also give them his card magic that will make they able to contact him just in case. He can't make many device since he now only manifestation of chakra. All his item in dimensional pocket also had stored in Survivor or given to Azazel

"Yeah. There also few data in here though mostly it about his experiment but maybe Kai can crack some and turn it to the device that able to help us..." Shion muttered as she look to some paper from table

"Its shame Kai-dono can't come with us... I wonder what business he have..." Mira sighed as she recall the talk they have with Kai

Illias and the whole Elves already offer Kai to stay with them. They said he will be treated as Hero and respect, many of Elves who know Kai or at least talk with him want he to stay with them especially Sango

The red haired elf really wish Kai stay with them. She had develop feeling to the Sharingan wielder but she still didn't find courage to tell him.

Mira herself also didn't like it. Sure at first she treat Kai like a threat but after what he done Mira found Kai is honorable and strong individual. She won't admit it but she feel save when Kai always around, sure they only knew each other for short time but she somehow can feel Kai are trusted man

"What this?" Akane asked as she pointed to small bottle that contain gray snake. The snake only 5CM, when she touch the bottle the snake eyes suddenly open and it hissed make she yelped in surprise, gaining everyone attention

"What's wrong?" Nozomi asked as she approach her

"Nothing! I just surprised..." Akane reassured as she take calm breath and stare to the snake that sleep again inside the tube

Nozomi notice Akane look, she turn her gaze to the snake and observe it "Hmm... A snake?"

"I don't think it was snake..." Akane muttered

"Then what is it?" Alice asked as she approach them followed by Shion and Mira

"It aura... Is almost same with Nemesis... Different but there same trait in both of them..." Mira said as she push her sensor ability to the snake who now sleep again

"Maybe this snake was fail project?" Nozomi pointed

"Perhaps..." Shion rubbed her chin "I'm not expert at thing like this, isn't it your speciality Alice? Can you tell what is it?"

Alice put thoughtful face while hummed "I... Its true that this snake have same trait of energy with Nemesis... But this snake seems more violent..." She then touch the bottle and the snake awake with hiss "See? It maybe failed experiment... But what confuse me is why Rexxar experiment on snake? If he experiment on rat or cow I still can understand but snake?"

As the group Elite Elves start to discuss about the failed experiment, Illias meanwhile playing game on computer and appear didn't care slightly, she hummed happily while playing with fairy. They never see computer before so seeing one is very rare.

Jane merely stand at her side with usual blank face. She was the one who will protect Illias if she get in trouble since her leader always not be careful unless in battle or negotiation. Suddenly her eyes caught some book on floor, kneeling, she take the book and read it

*Khaos Brigade or Army of Disaster*

She keep reading without blink. She manage to find out that Khaos Brigade is actually are terrorist group. It sole purpose was to removing the Great Red, the most powerful Dragon in existence known as the True Dragon, out of the Dimensional Gap, lead by Ophis the Infinite Dragon

'Ophis the Uroboros are leader of Khaos Brigade. She always alone or can be seen with her bodyguard, Akai-me no Shinokoutei... Hmm Death Emperor? Interesting...' Jane thought as she read more. She found that each faction actually had their own purpose and didn't work to defeat Great Red.

It seem each faction wish for their goal got completed first then they began to help Ophis

Take example as Old Satan Faction who led by descendant of Original maou to kill the current Maou instead Great Red

Hero Faction who led by Cao Cao, the descendant of Cao Cao from the Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms had goal to see how high human can reach their limit

After a moment of read she flipped the page again and then found some independence group called Outlaws.

She began to read the information about the members before her eyes widened and she freeze when she read certain part, she grip the book tightly and put grim face

'Now all make sense... No wonder he very strong...' Jane thought with grim face

Illias who playing, notice Jane face. It was rare to see emotion on Jane face so she asked "What's wrong? Why you put grim face?"

Everyone who discussing about the snakes hearing this turn to see Jane who had stern face. Seeing this they then stop and approach Jane

"What's wrong Jane?" Mira asked as she seem anxious seeing Jane like this

Jane merely close the book and hand it to Mira "It better if you read it aloud for us..." She said in monotone

"Khaos Brigade or Army of Disaster..." Mira read aloud before she frowned "It had bad name..."

"Seems like a troublemaker group..." Shion muttered with frown

"Khaos Brigade are terrorist group. It sole purpose was to removing the Great Red, the most powerful Dragon in existence known as the True Dragon, out of the Dimensional Gap, lead by Ophis the Infinite Dragon..." Mira read it again

"A group that led by Dragon God itself? Surely it was large group!" Alice exclaimed with surprise

"Yes.." Mira nodded before her face darkened "But not in good way... According to this book, Uroboros army is bunch of terrorist... Which mean they not good man... And their goal clearly won't had good effect to World. The sole purpose of Khaos Brigade is to kill Great Red, but it factions had their own goal..." Mira paused and continue reading before she spoke aloud "There 3 most infamous group in Khaos Brigade, first is Old Satan Faction, a groups of Devils that lead by Descendant of Original Yondai Maou. Their goal is to kill the current Maou since they not possess blood of Maou..." She said darkly

"Descendant of Maou? By Terra! What a group of monster!" Shion said in fear

"Yes..." Illias said as she went to leader mode, knowing that was bunch of monster "Even Terra-sama will be troubled if she fight them at the same time. I, myself won't be able to do much even if I use Spirit of Nature form, I still not challenge to them..." Illias finished with frown

"They that strong?" Nozomi asked in shock

"Descendant of Maou is at least have power on par with High-class Devil when they enter teen age. Our army averagely only as one level stronger than average low-class devil. We Elite Elves, maybe only Mid to High-class Devil level, but you all should knew there big difference between Middle-class Devil with High-class Devil. Illias-sama here is High-class Devil level and maybe stronger than normal one if she use Spirit of Nature form..." Jane explained

"And there also big difference between High-class Devil and Ultimate-class Devil... Rexxar chimera army maybe only as strong as Middle-class Devil..." Shion added. As veteran warrior who serve Michelle, Illias mother who is daughter of previous Queen Elf. During that time they still not in ward and the Queen herself had encounter Devil itself. She often tell the story about her fight which conclude fight with Devil or several Monster

"Wait! During the war Rexxar had meet with Ophis before right? Does it mean he also member of Khaos Brigade?" Akane asked when she recall what Rexxar said in battle

Everyone who hearing this put grim face

"It possible... 7 Demonic Beast are beast that at least on par with High-class Devil... Those beast can't be just come out of nowhere... Maybe Ophis give something to him then Rexxar began to experiment to create army..." Alice said as she shift her glassess up with grim face

"Continue to read..." Illias commanded Mira. She are in 'Leader Mode' now. She knew the situation is quite serious, there time to play, but there time to serious

**Flashback end **

* * *

(Kai POV)

"I see..." I said with stoic face

Inwardly I curse myself. I knew there hiding lab inside it, but that time I was come with Elves and everyone so I can't check it. I should go there and destroy the data

But it seem it been found out first. Oh well, it just matter of time anyway for them to find out about it.

"So what will you do now?" I asked to Illias before glance to the rock behind her "And you 6 can come out now. No use to hide from me..."

And soon after that the Elite Elves come out, they had their weapon ready and some magic circle charged, ready to shoot.

"We have question..." Illias said "Is what you did in that paper is true?" She asked

"I am. What about it?" I answered bluntly and I can see Mira eyes narrowed

"I see... Why?" Illias asked

I stare at her with stoic face... There big chance I will fight them... Should I tell them the truth? They won't believe me anyway. They see me as Evil Person now, if I told the truth they will think me crazy

"For information of Excaliburs Fragments... To create my weapon..." I told them and everyone tensed

"Lie..." Illias accused and I blinked "I'm Empath in this form Kai-kun due to mixing with fairy, they are creature that make from pure chakra and nature energy. They can feel emotion and because of that I can tell you are lie..." Illias finished with soft smile

I open my mouth to reply but there no voice come out. Sighing, I rub my temple and glance to the fairy that playing in tree

"Not random people able to see fairy and be friend with them Kai-kun. So please tell me the truth... Just tell the surface, you didn't need to go to the deep..." Illias said and I give her a look before nodded with sigh. I channel magic to my hand before smack my palm to the ground

Suddenly a buzzing sound appear and the area around us shifted, everyone seem tensed but I remain calm.

"I just placed invisible and anti sound barrier..." I told them "Anyway. Its true Illias-dono, I'm not kill them for information about swords. My target is Elder that lead the Church. The 100 man and few angel is their guard..."

"Wait! You kill hundred people and angels just for targeting few people?! What were you thinking?!" Mira growled

"That _few_ people is responsible for dozens man and child to be experimented. Turning normal exorcist to stray psycho murderer that kill innocent people 10 times more than me..." I retorted calmly and it enough to silence her

The Elder of Church are the one who responsible behind Holy Project incident, and also they had some program that give normal human super ability to repel Devil Evil Pieces system. If I recall Freed and Sig are few of people that join that program, that's why they had silver hair. It was side effect of that program...

"And who know what bad thing will happen if they keep leading. They had escape from their times for so long. And using innocent people to shield them so no one dare to harm them. Oh they save from Angels but not from me..." I said coldly with slight evil smirk when I recall I feed their souls to Frostmourne

"And why you kill them? I'm sure you not doing that because of justice or else..." Shion asked with narrowed eyes

They hurt Asia... They kidnap her from her normal life, turning her into their tools and discard her like garbage... Not to mention they also exile Xenovia and not talk about it... That was more than enough for me, no one mess with my precious people...

"That's none of your business..." I retorted

Shion about to retort back but Illias rise her hand to stop her "Kai-kun must be had his own reason, respect his privacy." She lectured with angry pout to Shion who rolled her eyes but she accept it nonetheless. Illias turn to me with her bright smile again "Then are you threat for us?"

"No I'm not. If yes I already kill you all the moment I regain my memory and helping Rexxar. He part of Khaos Brigade isn't he?" I asked back while pointing the fact

Everyone hearing this seem accept my answer. Well if not they are clearly stupid...

"Then why you here? How can you lose your memory? And why you helping us instead Rexxar?" Mira interrogated

"I had accident... Let just say I fight strong enemy and if you wish to know I was spy for Alliances in Khaos Brigade..."

"A spy?" Akane asked

"Yes. In fact, I'm her personal bodyguard. That's why in my amnesia condition I feel close to her. We are close, she didn't know I'm spy. Though I doubt she will do something even if she know..." I muttered the last part. She almost rape me and if she find out I think the punishment for me is to mating with her

Oh God, I hope she won't rape me when we meet again later...

**"Why? I think Ophis are very suitable for mate. She are Dragon God and almost can give anything you want if she wish. She also kind and innocent..."**

Kaguya-dono it not I'm not like it but I didn't want to become father, yet... I'm too young for become father!

**"In what rule? In my World, many teen at your age already become father! In this World, you are famous assassin and criminal! You had done thing that adult can't do! Even God will flinch or goes insane at your situation! And you tell me you are too young?!"**

I about to response but I found that was indeed true. I let out sigh and rub my temple inwardly

True but I still don't want to become father! What going happen to my child if he/she possess Sharingan?! I don't want them to end blind!

**"Does Indra become blind after he gain Sharingan?"** Kaguya asked and I blinked inwardly

No...

**"The user Sharingan become blind because in generation their power reduced due to their gene mixed with other... It will take hundred or dozens generation for your childred to be blind. So you don't have to worry about your child, I think they will gain EMS too after went through what Uchiha went to gain Mangekyou Sharingan..."**

That was... Good news then. Anyway, we will continue this conversation later since I think I have to talk with Illias and everyone first

**"You know that was the most pathetic attempt to dodge conversation right?"** Kaguya deadpanned

I try my best to ignoring her and turn to Nozomi "Excuse me, you say something?" I asked innocently

Nozomi eyes twitched and I can't help but pity her while Shion snorted in amusement "I asked, what you mean by Alliances?" She repeated

"Ah, right you all had been out for hundred years. It was Alliances between Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel..." I explained

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Illias yelled

"You tell me Devil and Angel now is allies?!" Shion asked in disbelief

"Yes, you can say so. Khaos Brigade is bigger threat than them. So they join force to fight this organization..." I explained

Mira open her mouth as if she want to ask before she close it again and rub her chin "Actually, that does make sense. Uroboros Dragon are being that only can be surpassed by Great Red. No wonder they join army..." She commented with slight understanding tone

"You had see me how I'm fight, at my condition now I can kill God without much problem. But Ophis can kill me with only snap of her fingers if she want..." I added

"I see... What we going to do Illias-sama?" Mira asked as we all turn to see Illias

"Oh my so you and Tatsuki fight because of that?" Illias asked to some fairy

"SHE DIDN'T LISTENING AT ALL!" The whole Elite Elves screamed in frustrated tone while I only give deadpan look

Why I'm not surprise somehow?

"Illias-sama! Please pay attention! These thing is important!" Mira said with exasperated tone. You having hard time to handle her eh?

"What?" Illias asked innocently "All I need to know is Kai not threat for us, that's why we come to visit him right?" She said simply and I blinked

Everyone also seem taken back by Illias word before few of them broke into chuckle

"Well what Illias-sama say its true. Kai-kun isn't threat for us so we didn't need to worry..." Shion pointed and everyone stare at me who only shrugged. Taking it as declaration, they lower their weapon

"What you going to do now that we know the truth about you?" Alice asked

"Nothing..." I said simply "But I must refrain you all from speaking my name in honorable way. Who know there will be someone that hunt me and you crossed with them... I will help you all leave from here then you all forget about me or yet, tell them about how I being criminal. Despise me, hate me, so you all save..." I explained with slight bitter voice

"Absolutely not!" Mira barked sternly "You maybe murder someone but that not change the fact you had strong reason to did it! We won't taint our honor by loath your name!" Mira growled and I actually surprised at this but manage to hide it

"That all you can do. I was criminal and I assumed dead if you want to know. If you all had relationship with me it will endanger you all..." I said with frown "There no need to defend me, the moment I become spy as Khaos Brigade I already knew the risk. There won't be good life for someone like me..." I told them with closed eyes

"Even so, we won't decline the fact that it was you who save my people Kai-kun..." Illias said with scowl and I turn to her

"Yes, but you all can be hunted if you not careful because of me.." I insisted

"We know but we won't change our mind no matter what..." Illias pressed and her eyes filled with seriousness

**"Just let it be..."**

But Kaguya-dono, I can't! These people will-

**"They had hide hundred years from world before War... Surely they can do it again right?"**

I fell silence on that.. Its true... They can take care of themselves but...

"Fine..." I sighed make Illias face beamed "But if someone attacking you, use the card that I give to you to contact me... I will be coming in seconds..." I said sternly

"Of course! So can you dispel this barrier? We had party tonight! We wish you to come!" Illias grinned

"I will pass, I need to finish the machine so we all can go home.." I rejected the offer

"Aww! No fun!" Illias pouted before she run to front of me and her eyes got big plus teary "Come on Kai-kun! Please? Please? Pulueaaaaasseeee?! Pretty please with sugar on the top?" She asked cutely

My eyes twitched seeing this. Oh God! Why did she have to see me like that?! Lucky me I already immune to that

"No..." I rejected with plain face. Illias pouted, with huff, she stomp her feet and turn to Elite Elves

"Girls!" She barked "As your Queen, I want you all to help me to make Kai-kun agree to come to our party!" She commanded

"What?!" I asked dumbly

"Easy job."

"Will do..."

"Interesting..."

"If you say so Illias-sama.."

"Party..."

"Fufufu very well then."

All Elite Elves turn to me with smirk and I feel chill to my spine seeing the look on their eyes. Ah crap, better get away now.

I quickly cancel the barrier and jump away to flee but then suddenly a multiple chain appear and bind me, I quickly broke it but then another chains appear! With quick snap I feel my body get pulled then suddenly I got glomped!

"You have to come to party!"

I rise my head and meet Jane face, there purple hue on her cheeks as she hug me with tight. Oh crap! I recognize that look! Not another Ophis!

Casting Kawarimi, I swap myself with someone nearby which happen to be Alice. I jump away but this time I got blocked by Shion and Mira

"No offense Kai. Queen order.." Shion smirked. Order my ass! I can tell she actually enjoy this

I jump away from Mira who attempt to grab me then use her shoulder as footing and jump. I bend my body to dodge Shion grab. With quick, I grab her extended arm before throw her to Akane who lunged at me

I landed in ground and notice there light rope about to bind me. I swap myself again using Kawarimi and appear few feet away from them who now surround me like a group of lions circling bull

"You guys not going to give up do you?" I asked in flat tone

"Of course!" Illias chirped as she brought out her staff and everyone also pull out their weapon make me sweatdropped. Oi, oi, is the game change from Cat and Mouse to real Lion and Bull?!

* * *

Later that night

"I hate you all..." I deadpanned as I hold rum on my hands

"Aww, don't be like that..." Shion cooed at my side while holding a bottle of Sake

I was now sit in corner of tree while seeing many Elves, Orcs and Trolls dancing to each other. There big fire camp in middle of them, their face filled with happiness and laugh

Yes. I was joining the party... Why? Because they keep pushing me straight for 4 hours! And I had no doubt they will do that full days which mean I can't finish the machine either!

So with heavy heart, I join the party and now I was sit with Shion, Nozomi and Jane. Thanks to Edo Tensei I got resistance to alcohol! Oh God I miss drink something like this, whenever I drink alcohol I will get drunk immediately

My human previous body was sucks!

"Where Illias-dono and other Elves?" I asked as I drink my beer

"Dunno. Don't think about them! Am I not good enough for you?" Shion said in sultry tone while leaned closely to me

I merely rolled my eyes and give flick on her forehead make her yelped and send cute glare to me

"Serve you right..." Nozomi snorted

"Oh shut up you green haired girl! You just jealous I have this awesome body!" Shion retorted while moving her bust earned glare from the petite green haired elf

"I hate you so much. Where Mira when you need her?" Nozomi grumbled in annoyance

Shion merely chuckled before she stand and hug Nozomi in one arm "Hahaha! Don't be like that! Sorry, sorry! Don't worry! One day you will have bust as big as mine!" She comforted with laugh

I can tell Shion already drunk, not drunk enough to become dull but she are drunk nonetheless

"Ignore them..." Jane said as she sit closer to me

To be honest Jane kinda freak me out. And it not related to her status as Dark Elf, but she had look that same with Ojou-chan... A look that said 'I didn't give shit about your opinion, I will always stick close to you!'

I already got that from Ophis, and I don't want to get it from another woman

"Uh yeah. Thanks Jane-dono, toast?" I offered my rum to her

"Toast.." She said with blank face as we clash our rum and drink it together

"Aww look Jane-chan make move with Kai-kun!" Shion teased with smirk "Hey Nozomi! Aren't you jealous?!" She said to Nozomi

"I'm not. Why should I?" Nozomi deadpanned

"Didn't you said you have crush on Kai here?"

I almost choked on my drink when hear that one. Nozomi face flush to red and she glare to Shion

"I did not!"

"Aww, now you deny it. You admit it when we talk one night before War!"

"No I'm not! I'm not interested on Kai that way!"

"Yes you are? Everyone hear it!"

"I just said I won't mind if Kai try to make relationship with me!"

"Aha! So you do admit you won't mind if Kai make move to you! What you called that other than interested?!"

Nozomi face flushed more bright as she began to sputtered denial and lose her calm demeanor

"Just for reminder, I'm still here you know..." I deadpanned. Nozomi let out cute squeak while her whole face is become more red if possible while Shion only burst into laugh

"I will report this to Mira!" Nozomi glared to Shion before run away! What the hell?! What kind of reaction is that?! Aren't you too old for acting like this?! And is that tears I see on your eyes?!

"Oi! Oi! Don't be like that! Hey Nozomi! Wait! Hahaha!" Shion laughed as she start to after Nozomi who run to the crowd, leaving me and Jane alone

I about to sigh but then notice Jane now got more closer than before! Heck! She rest her head on my shoulder now! M-Maybe I should leave too now

"Kai!"

I look down and see Sango, Mariel and Nanao wave their hand. They holding some food and drink while grin to me much to Jane displeasure as I can see her eyes twitched in annoyance

"Kai-kun! How are you honey?!" Mariel squealed as she jumped to hug me, only to get smacked by Sango in head, make her hit the roof

"Calm your hormone Mariel..." Sango groaned in frustration. She turn to me with smile "Hey! How the party?!" She asked me sheepishly

"Well... Kinda fun, I guess.." I shrugged before feel Jane tugging my arm and pull it to her bosom. What the hell?! I swear I can hear she said "Mine!"

Sango seeing this narrowed her eyes and I can see her look said 'Challenge Accepted!'

For moment I swear I can see there lightning spark between them! What the hell?! How did I trapped in this situation again?!

"Hey! What are you doing with Kai-kun?!" Mariel stand and point her finger to Jane in accusing manner

"I'm protecting him from you..." Jane said in stoic tone while pulling me closer to her

"That's not necessary Jane.." I commented but she seem ignore my comment

"You heard Kai? Let him go! He didn't need your protection!" Sango said in cold tone

"Do you know who you talking to girl?" Jane asked in same cold tone

"I don't care even if you Elite Elves, you make my friend uncomfortable."

Before Jane able to retort another voice come and interrupt her

"Kai-kun!"

I let out heavy sigh and turn to see Illias, Mira, Shion, Nozomi, Alice and Akane approaching us

"Illias-dono..." I greeted with tired voice

Mira seems notice my position she glare to the group at my side "Hey! Hey! Hands off! Jane! Release Kai-dono! We invite him to party so he can relax, not to become you all toy!" She said sternly

Jane grumble something under her breath but she release me while Sango group had decency to look sheepish

"Thank you Mira-san..." I said with grateful tone

"Not problem Kai-dono. Happy to help..." She smiled and ignoring the glare from Sango group and Jane

"Hey, hey! What with this romance situation between you two?! Mira! I don't know you are that sly!" Shion protested with smirk

"Shion! Watch your mouth! I did not try to gain Kai-dono affection!" Mira growled with glare

"Oh? Really?" Shion furrowed her brow with challenge smirk

"Yes!" Mira answered with glare

Oh great, just the time when I gain moment of peace... With that, both of them start to bickering again much to my annoyance. Jane start to tug my arm but Sango and Mariel also tug my other arm this time

"Release him!" Sango demanded

"Try me!" Jane challenged

"I wonder when they going to start fighting eh?" Nanao muttered

"Not for long..." Nozomi, Akane and Alice deadpanned as they now staring at Mira and Shion who fighting while Sango and Mariel start to pull out their weapon along with Jane

I silently step back and take out another drink while sit not far from them and see they now start to fighting

"Very lively isn't it?"

"Its too lively precisely Illias-dono..." I grumbled to Illias who sit at my side. She wearing her green leaves dress

"Well, we just went through a War... But seeing this it almost like the War had pasted long ago..." She giggled and I can't help but smirk

"Yeah... Bunch of idiots... Kinda remind me to certain group..." I muttered as I recall Nii-san and everyone antic after battle

We fell into moment of silence while watching Mira vs Shion and Sango + Mariel vs Jane. Everyone now, including few Orc and Troll watch their fight even encourage and make bet for them

"Thank you, Kai-kun..." Illias said softly "For saving my tribe... I didn't know what to say... You really blessing for us..."

"Its nothing Illias-dono... I just did what I think its right..." I shrugged "I already send clone to check the device. It was worked and I can send you all back tomorrow afternoon I guess.."

"Kai-kun!" Illias scowled "You here for party! Not for working! Now I want you to relax!" She lectured and I merely deadpanned

"You are the last person who can lecturing someone, seeing you always act careless..." I said flatly make she pouted

"Meany!"

Illias is beauty, despite her childish behavior but she had face of adult woman. Now I think again, Asia, Jeanne, and Le Fay are acting like child... All the blonde woman I meet is childsh

"Here! Have a food!" She hand me some food and I merely chuckled while take it and eat it

"Thank you Illias-dono..." I said as I taste the food, its very good maybe I can take the recipe? "Is this one you made it by yourself?" I asked as I notice the food is difference from the other

"Yes... You like it?" Illias asked

"It pretty good actually. What is this?"

"It just simple meat of deer. But I put special ingredient and magic on that..." She said with grin and I frowned

"Well, it looks like it will be long time before I can eat this again..." I muttered with slight disappointed voice

"Hehehe! Sorry Kai-kun, family recipe!" She stuck her tongue out playfully "Anyway! Since we going to Amazon forest, what will you do?" She asked

"I will go back to my secret base. I have something to do..." I answered. I need to make new body, I just have time less than 2 weeks now... I need to go back to Survivor, maybe I can take few White Zetsu... I only make 3 though..

"Oh, can we visit you sometime?" She asked make me blinked

"Sure I guess... The card I give to you will allow you to call me and told you where am I... Just ask before come to my place..." I warned with shrug

Illias giggling before she put soft smile, a beauty one "Kai-kun. You said you already dead in public eyes right?" She asked

"Yes, I am. What of it?" I asked back

"That mean no one will looking for you anymore. If you done with your business, do you want to life with us?" She offered "You won't be seen as criminal, instead hero. You won't be lonely anymore, I can feel your sadness when I was on my Spirit of Nature form. Stay with us, rule this tribe with me..." She asked

I stare at her with stoic face. While what she say is true but...

"I can't Illias-dono. I didn't mean to offense you, any man will be glad to live in here and become leader of this tribe. But I'm not any man, I had my own mission. I can't stay with you..." I rejected with same soft tone "Beside, I already had someone in my mind..."

Illias seems taken back by my response "Oh you have a girls already? She must be lucky one.." She said with big smile as usual

"Well... Not too much actually..." I said with sheepish face as I recall Sona-sempai and Asia

Illias look into me with confused face and titled her head. She then leaned to me and before I can ask she kiss me on lips!

After a moment she remove herself and I had my eyes wide before I coughed to regain my composure

"What was that? Not I not like it but..."

"So what Shion say it true!" Illias pointed to me with big smile as if she found some treasure "You do like to be dominated!"

WHAT?!

My jaw drop to the ground and my eyes wide open! What the hell is that suppose to be mean?! I about to open my mouth to retort but there no voice come out from it actually

Well... It not like that but... Well...

**"You do like it when you got dominated by girl.. Not it strange though since you are soft guy in romance from what I seen in your memory..."**

Not helping Kaguya-dono!

**"What? Its true! While you not what people said masochist but you like to be dominated. I'm helping you in here, what is wrong?"** Kaguya asked with annoyed tone

I mentally slap myself. Kaguya are too innocent, no. She too blunt, she point everything bluntly!

"Kai?"

I blinked before held back yelp when notice Illias now in front of me and her face is veeery close!

"I'm fine just little headache... Would you step back a little?" I asked and Illias nodded with bright smile before leaned back

I let out sigh of relief while glance to the party in front of me. Really, I don't know why I have so much problem with woman... I glance to few Orcs and Trolls who laughing along with Elves, seeing the happiness make smile appear on my face...

I need moment of peace like this more...

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise, next day (Ise POV)

We left the restaurant that was inside the hotel. Everyone is here including Ophis, Kuroka and her comrades as well. I started the countdown for Balance Breaker while I was running!

…There isn't even a single person in the building! No matter how I think about it, it's that phenomenon! It was the same as that mist I experienced twice in Kyoto! We were transported by force! He created the exact same hotel we were in before in an artificial dimension and transported just us! Xenovia who is next to me shouts.

"Ise! Is this perhaps!?"

"Yeah Xenovia. It must be. A mist I can't forget even if I wanted to!"

The only one who can do this is the mist-user who appears in my head!

We arrived at a spacious lobby. In the lobby where there's not a single trace of people, there are two men openly sitting on a nearby black sofa!

!? Then a fireball flew towards our direction! It's aimed at Irina and Asia! But the fireball didn't hit the two! Ophis acted as their shield and made the fireball vanish with ease.

….Ophis protected Asia and Irina?

"T-Thank you very much."

"….."

Ophis didn't react to Asia's gratitude, but…. I looked back at the sofa.

A youth who is wearing a robe on top of a familiar school uniform, and a black haired youth who is wearing a Chinese outfit on top of the same school uniform were gazing at us. The Chinese outfit youth is tapping his spear on his shoulder while sitting down and then said it to us.

"It has been a while Sekiryuutei. And Governor Azazel. The last time we met was in Kyoto. I made my greetings right away. It's the return of Durandal from the other day."

"…Cao Cao!"

* * *

**Hahaha! Hello everyone! How are you?! Its been a while isn't it?**

**Sorry, you see. I actually already set alarm so I can update this story but somehow my clock broken and I have to buy new one, but the queue to buy the clock is filled with fangirls that try to rape me so I had to wait until they gone. However when they gone the clock already out of stock so I had to wait for few days to get the new one :P**

**Anyway, in this chapter Kai finish the War in Forest of Spirit and now he can focus back to the cannon!**

**Meanwhile Ise and everyone is fighting against Cao Cao!**

**Oh my God! What going to happen?! Will Kai come for them?! Or will he arrive just in time to see Ise dead?!**

**And what about Ophis?! What Kai left for her so she save from Samael?!**

**Next chapter we will be see Kai reunion with Ise!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	54. Out from the Forest and Kai gift

**Chapter 53. Out from the Forest and Kai gift**

* * *

With Kai, next day after party (Kai POV)

"Please explain why I found you all on my bed when I woke up... Now..." I demanded as I stare at the Illias, Jane, Mira, Sango, Mariel, and Shion

This morning after I woke up from sleep, imagine my surprise when I found myself not in my bed where I life but in Illias sleeping room and there these 6 girls on same bed with me!

"W-Well..." Shion said with nervous smile "It seems we get too drunk, and you seems very cold! So we try to share our warmth body in hopes that you will be okay!"

"Does the cold feeling is happen to be connected with half dozen of ice cubes under the bed?" I asked as I lift the bed and there ice cubes in there

"Huh? Only half? The other must be-EHEM! I mean, I have no idea what you are talking about.." Shion said with firm face

"Where the hell you all get this ice anyway?!"

"Again, I have no idea what you talking about.."

I turn from Shion to everyone who had sheepish and red face except Illias who smile brightly as usual and Jane who emotionless

"I understand if it was Shion or Mariel. But Mira!" I yelled to her make her jump slightly "I did not expect this from you too! What were you thinking?!"

"I... Uh... I... I'm sorry for this shameless act!" Mira apologized with bow to me and her voice filled with shame

"And Sango! You too!"

"Eeep! I'm sorry Kai! It not what it looks like!"

"And Illias-dono! Why you also participate in this?!"

"Ara? Shion-chan said it would be fun! And I don't know there ice cubes in there!" Illias finished with pout and glare to Shion "You didn't tell me there ice in there! You said Kai-kun need help to get warmed! I even bring Mira!"

So that's where Mira coming in... She maybe have some sense but she still loyal to Illias...

"And Jane? What you say about this?" I asked to her who remain impassive

"I want to do this more often.." Jane said bluntly make me deadpanned. Of course you will saying that, make me wodner why I ask

"Oh! Oh! Me! Ask me!" Mariel chirped happily like a children "I doing this because I want to feel the warmth of your skin that-"

"I didn't ask you..." I interjected with big sigh earning pout from her

"You being surrounded by multiple beauty girl, there loli type, tsundere, innocent, seductive, dominatrix, submissive type and you didn't turned on..." Shion remarked with frown make me blinked. Loli? Okay it Mariel, tsundere? Maybe Sango or Mira, innocent? Illias obviously, seductive and dominatrix? Shion and Mariel, submissive? Sango or Illias I guess?

...

...

D-Did I just-

**"It seems you still inherit your father perverseness..."**

K-Kaguya-dono! T-That was-

**"Let see, Ophis and Xenovia, seductive and dominatrix, oh Sona Sitri also dominatrix I think. Asia Argento, oblivious, submissive and innocent, oh Ophis also enter to innocent one actually. Le Fay and Koneko, loli type, oh Koneko also can be tsundere I guess... Hmm now I see it the woman in front of you is same type... You didn't pick your Harem according to this reference aren't you?**"

KAGUYA-DONO! There no connection between current situation and my past! Please stop questioning such thing!

**"But I'm curious! I mean, I'm a woman too so seeing man like you who had various festish on woman make me wonder what you really want to. Does perception of Man in your original World and mine is different?"**

I really embarrassed inside now! I even use shapeshift ability to cover my blush that already appear! Really, I mean sure I did love Sona-sempai and Asia but the other girl?!

**"Oh and there San Otonashi and Rossweisse the Valkyrie. I think only both of them entering category normal..."**

Kaguya-dono, in the name of Shinju, Great Red, God of Bible, Ophis, or whoever. I begging you could you stop?

I can feel Kaguya seem blinked at my plea and she tilted her head

**"If you say so. You didn't need to begging, just say stop.."** She said sincerely

I can't tell either she is total bastard who enjoy teasing people or really blunt person that had strange. Make me wonder is she turn to be like this because reincarnation or she really like this since the beginning

I broke out from my mind when Shion continue to ask me question

"Even when you lost your memory you not even give damn to us. Are you gay?" Shion said with frown and my face twisted to deadpan

"I'm not showing reaction doesn't mean I'm a gay. I just found it was usual thing. And no, I'm not often seeing woman naked, while I like female body but I didn't embarrassed to look at it..." I remarked with rolled eyes. Really, why people always assume I'm gay? "Anyway, I will go back to my old place... I need to clean myself then go to the castle... I will meet you all later. Keep hold the card Illias-dono, I will call you when I'm done..." I said as I stand and walk away leaving them quickly before they had any strange idea

Really... Why it couldn't be Nii-san the one who come here?

* * *

Later at Rexxar Secret Lab

I hummed while reading few data on Rexxar secret lab and observe the gray snake in front of me. According to this data, 7 Demonic Beast actually are normal youkai or monster. Rexxar given 3 Ophis Snake and then he began to experiment on it

He try to split the power and make it copy but seems it failed and turned to this gray snake. It turned to brutal monster that destroy everything and if someone eat this snake they will got boost power but they will dead soon since they body can't handle Ophis power

It kinda remind me of Snake that Cao Cao create to force someone entering Balance Breaker state. Well, I shouldn't surprise, Cao Cao not the only one who think to use Ophis snake as power source

7 Demonic Beast is monster that created from this experiment. He made new snake and able to multiple it then feed it to 7 monster that change to Demonic Beast

This gray Snake, is one of Ophis original snake that change due to experiment and failed while the other 2 succeed, and it turned into 7 tiny snakes then it and got eaten by that 7 monster

"Interesting..." I muttered as I hold the bottle of gray snake that hissed to me. I pull out scroll that I made and write some fuinjutsu then seal the snake inside scroll then I store it in my dimensional pocket and went to another folder

I must say these data is very useful. With this I can achieve what Cao Cao group had been try without killing innocent. Manipulation someone data is more better than did it

Now if I can get data from Cao Cao experiment maybe there something in there that can give me information to make Sacred Gear user gain Balance Breaker without dying... Painful maybe but not dead...

Or I can pull out soul from Sacred Gear and materialise it back to live... Vali does say he want Albion to free someday... Right now I still having hard time to figure it out

Maybe it possible using Human Path? Hmmm... I need to test it later... I also need to see the system on Heaven that rule Sacred Gear reincarnation...

Ahhh, the life of scientist never boring...

Anyway now I need to test the machine again... Just to make sure they warped right and not had their bottom part teleported to North while the upper goes to South

"**Kage Bunshin...**" I muttered as I create 4 clones "Go and store all this thing, I will go to check the machine now..."

""""Yes!""""

I not at them and about to go out until suddenly I feel some pressure on my chest

BA DUMP!

"Huh?" I hold my chest suddenly when feel something disturb my chakra

What the? What this pressure? It as if my chakra... No... Part of my life force just... Gone?

Kaguya-dono, did you sense it?

**"Yes... And no, there nothing wrong with your body. It perfectly fine..."**

Then what happen to me?

**"You remember the pendant you give to Ophis?"**

I blinked when hearing that. Ah so it active already huh? Cao Cao must be targeting Ojou-chan now! If my prediction true, he will fight against Vali and Nii-san... Even if he had Samael on his side I doubt he can win against Azazel... Samael must be already dead by now...

Kaguya-dono, can we track the energy that I left on my pendant?

**"You can, when you leave from here you will able to sense it..."** Kaguya answered and I nodded

Good, more reason to get out here more fast... I need to check on Ophis condition...

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise and everyone, earlier (Third Person POV)

"Well, we can say this is my win then..." Cao Cao said with grin

True, he and Georg already won... The situation for Gremory and Outlaws group isn't good... It seems they underestimated Cao Cao too much

Ophis got trapped inside cube made from Samael blood, Vali down due to Samael curse, Kiba panted and bleeding, Kuroka down from Vali own attack.

Xenovia dying from light poison inside her body, when Asia try to heal her he cancel her ability along with Rias and Akeno, Asia seeing this give Phoenix Tears but it only heal wound, not remove the poison and it just matter of time she die n d due to large amount of light inside her

Ise can't move due to Samael who threatened him, Koneko and Le Fay also exhausted, Kuroka also unconscious due to got hit by Vali attack that got redirected and Azazel down from fighting Cao Cao who use Fafnir own power to his armor

Cao Cao let out sigh of disappointment... He actually didn't want to be this way, he just plan to take Ophis power then leave them to humiliate them but after having flashback about Kai he change his mind

He respect Kai, oh yes he really is. Kai is the only human that can give him challenge, their relationship is strange, on other hand you can say they are enemy but they also friend. It much more like Vali and Ise except they are more emotional... Well they are human you can't blame them since they not like Devils

When he look at Gremory group he can't help but scoff. To think his rival waste his life for these peoples

Cao Cao think Human is superior being than every creature and it was their job to exterminate them since they are threat for humanity. Kai meanwhile is opposite, he think Human and Supernatural being can life in harmony and should help each other

They had their own reason for hold that ideal. Cao Cao knew why Kai hold that ideal, it because Kai wish that his precious people not life in era of War. In era of bloodbath... He wish his friends and comrades life with happy and not fighting

Different their ideal but Cao Cao and Kai didn't hate each other, instead they respect each other... Well Kai maybe in beginning hate him but in time Kai manage to see what Cao Cao wish to see and it also thanks to Cao Cao, Kai able to find purpose on his own life

So it was insult for him... To think his rival lose against these people... And sacrifice his life for these being... He won't have that... He can't let these people life, they are too dangerous in future...

For Cao Cao, Hyoudou Kai was his rival. He give him the best challenge he ever had. They track each other base, intercepting each other step and survey each other ability.

Cao Cao himself had spend his time to train more hard ever since he clashed blade against Kai during their encounter when Kai got ambushed by group of fallen angel and devil. He knew Kai growth so fast so he increase his training to the max

And now before they able to finish their battle, Kai dead. It really disappoint him that he dead before their last fight... And he died for people who cursing and spit his name

He staring at the groups in front of him... Outlaws and Gremory group... He actually didn't have problem with Vali other than their goal is opposite but Gremory group is another case... Their existence is insult for him as Kai rival... Kai sacrifice himself for them and they waste it... As fellow human and rival he can't have that...

"And here I was thinking you can give me challenge... Outlaws and Gremory group, you all same..." Cao Cao said with slight smirk before it turn to cold "Especially you Gremory group, all of your presence is insult. I will have to finish you all here..."

"Insult?" Ise can't help but asked despite they bad situation, he knew their situation is bad but he need to stall for moment so he can plan something

"Yes, insult for Hyoudou Kai memory..." Cao Cao said in cold manner make Azazel eyes widened "To think my rival got killed by you all... How, disgrace..." He sneered

"Are you... Try to avenge him?" Azazel asked through his bloody mouth

Everyone except Outlaws who hearing this tensed. They didn't knew what Kai relationship with Cao Cao but seeing the descendant of Hero reaction it clear Cao Cao had some fondness to Kai

"No. I won't kill you all for something called vengeance. I kill you all now because you all threat. Despite your lackness of technique but you all still manage to kill Kai... That was something at least..." Cao Cao answered 'Though I doubt you all can kill Kai if he serious...' He move his orb and prepare his last attack to struck them

SHINEEEEE!

But before he able to do something, suddenly there light from the black block that enveloping Ophis

"Huh? What this?" Cao Cao asked as he stare at the block that glowing. Did Ophis manage to resist Samael curse?

BREAK!

Suddenly much to everyone shock, the block that enveloped Ophis destroyed and shatter like a mirror, revealing Ophis who unharmed

Cao Cao and Georg who watched can't believe what they see! The Samael curse! Is destroyed! But who and how?!

When the block shattered they see the black tentacle connected to Ophis pendant that glowing in green light but still enough to make everyone can see it

"That's..." Le Fay whispered

"Kai last gift..." Vali muttered in surprise

Everyone who hear this clearly surprised, not expecting for Kai to give something to Ophis in last moment

'This aura...' Ophis thought with wide eyes when she feel familiar aura come from the jewel

Suddenly from the pendant jewel a glowing ghastly hand shot out while grabbing the tentacle

Everyone watched in astonishment when slowly a figure come out from the pendant and they gasped when see who the figure is

"Kai..." Ophis muttered with shock

"K-Kai..." Ise murmured in disbelief

"N-No way..."

"Kai-san..."

"Kai..."

Murmur of shock and disbelief when Kai wearing his Kuoh Academy uniform appear from the pendant, his body glowing like a spirit. Even Cao Cao and Georg astonished by it before the True Longinus wielder grinned

"Well, well. Isn't this surprise?" Cao Cao muttered with awe. He never thought he will see his rival again!

Kai open his eyes with stoic face, however instead crimson and 3 shaped tomoe now was pure red with several concentric ring and 9 tomoes

"It seems you got yourself in trouble, Ophis-sama..." Kai said still with stoic face as he glance to Ophis who behind him

Ophis only can stare with wide eyes seeing Kai in front of her. She knew the pendant that Kai give to her contain something but he didn't expect this!

Kai meanwhile start to observe the group surround him. His eyes then fall to Azazel who puked blood and his eyes widened

'Azazel lose?! But how?! Damn, I underestimated Cao Cao! To think he manage to beat Azazel... Shit, now I need to play another game. Tsk!' Kai thought with annoyance as his plan is fail now

"Hahahaha! I... I'm surprise!" Cao Cao laughed "Really! I never thought that I will see you again!" He then stare at Kai with grin "So tell me 'Kai'... I know Hyoudou Kai are dead, then what are you?"

Kai narrowed his Rinnegan that start to spin

"I'm a part of Life Force that Hyoudou Kai made using his own life span..." 'Kai' answered "The real Hyoudou Kai knew you will try to use Samael on Ophis, that's why he give that pendant..." He pointed to Ophis necklace "In order to prevent this..."

'He knew something like this will happen?!' Everyone thought with shock and astonishment

"So you just some spirit huh?" Cao Cao concluded "Then pray, tell me how you going to save Ophis.." He smirked

"Kai..." Ophis called and 'Kai' turn to her with slight smile

"I will protect you..." He whispered only for Ophis who able to hear. The Dragon God eyes widened when hearing this. 'Kai' then turn to Cao Cao again with smirk before he twist his hand and grab the tentacle that connected with Samael

Suddenly green light appear and it stick to the tentacle before with fast run to the Samael who connected and hit him

Samael who got hit suddenly glowing in green light before his whole body shaking

[UOOOOOHHHHHH!] Much to everone shock, Samael let out terrifying howl but it was filled with full of pain and agony

Cao Cao and Georg eyes widened. Cao Cao quickly dashed intend to slash 'Kai' down. But 'Kai' extend his other hand and suddenly Cao Cao get slammed by invisible force and got repelled away much to his shock

"I'm not a defenseless Spirit, Cao Cao..." 'Kai' said with smirk

"What! What did you do?! What you do to Samael?!" Cao Cao demanded as he stand while wiping blood from his mouth

"Someone told me, Samael is the "Evil Intentions" from the God of Bible made from his hatred. And how to calm hatred?" 'Kai' asked back and Cao Cao eyes widened

"It can't be... But to it impossible!" Cao Cao denied. It can't be! Even it so, there no way it strong enough to repel God of Bible hatred!

"Ah... But I think the love of Nature and 10.000.000 human from this world able to repel the curse..." 'Kai' said with smirk

Everyone who hearing this can't help but shocked. 10.000.000 love from human?! How did Kai manipulate such thing?!

"That's! That's insane!" Cao Cao yelled "How did you able to do it?! And to compress it to such small necklace?!"

'Kai' only silence before take glance to Gremory group and Outlaws members then turn back to Cao Cao

"Sorry. The Original limited that information..." 'Kai' said with smirk "You should knew this more than anyone, Cao Cao..." 'Kai' give challenge smile "Never underestimated Human feeling..." He then smirk again "I had said it before and I will said it again... I'm the one who will have last laugh..."

Cao Cao hearing this had wide eyes before slowly he smirked then chuckle before burst into laugh

"Fufufu, hahaha! You... You really worthy foe! Hyoudou Kai!" Cao Cao laughed "But don't you think you overestimated yourself? You only a spirit, I can tell you didn't have much energy since it need strong power to hold Samael. What you going to do now?" He asked as he knew Kai position actually cornered. It was his luck that Kai didn't count Azazel will lose against him... If he count on that too he doubt Kai will worry now...

"That's true... My original plan is to kill Samael, this pendant is I made to kill him..." 'Kai' admitted much to everyone surprise "Hm... Let see... Ah right, how about we make a deal?" He asked and Cao Cao eyes narrowed

"Oh? And what is the deal?" Cao Cao asked back with intriguing face

"You leave now, and I will let Samael go... You attack them and Samael dead..." 'Kai' said with stoic tone much to Gremory group surprise except Azazel

'Even in death he still try to protect us... Kai... I'm sorry for becoming hindrance on your plan...' Azazel inwardly cursed as he overestimated himself and too depend on Fafnir power

"And how you going to kill Samael?" Cao Cao can't help but asked

To answer that 'Kai' merely clench his fist more and Samael let out another howl of pain

"As you can see, Samael isn't in your control anymore. It in mine even if it only temporary. He maybe hard to kill IF he unsealed but he in that state is easy to kill since he is controlled. He made from hatred of God of Bible, what happen if I shoot the 10.000.000 love of human directly to his heart now?" 'Kai' smirked at Cao Cao horrified expression "Oh and I sure Hades won't like it if Samael got killed. I already can imagine he send all his Grim Reaper to you..."

"He's right Cao Cao..." Georg said with slight panic in his tone making Cao Cao turn to him "I didn't control Samael anymore... Its him the one who control it..."

Cao Cao clicked his tongue before turn to 'Kai' who smirked with smirk on his own

"I see... Very well then... I think you won in this round Kai... No... It more like tie, don't you agree? You underestimated me..." Cao Cao stated and 'Kai' merely grunted

"I must say I also surprised, I never thought you will able to beat Azazel... Yes, you can say it was tie.." 'Kai' replied with stoic face

Cao Cao merely smirked before turn to Georg

"How much were you able to take?"

"Almost half... Maybe around 40 %, the process got interrupted and Kai steal back some of Ophis power..." Georg said with annoyed tone make Cao Cao frowned

"It seems it our lose then... Very well... We will take our leave... Anymore pressure will be dangerous to Samael..." Cao Cao remarked as he see Samael who keep howling in pain 'And while I was stronger than before I clash against Kai before but I still not at Hades level yet... So I definitely didn't need him to after me now...'

"Wait! You stole Ophis power... What is it for?" Azazel asked and Cao Cao merely points the tip of the holy-spear to the sky.

"Our plan originally is to create a new "Uroboros"."

Azazel then says it while puking blood.

"! …..I see! You used Samael to trim down Ophis's power and give birth to "it" by using the power you took… The new Ophis."

Cao Cao nods at Azazel statement.

"That's exactly right, Governor. We want an Uroboros that does as we command. Truth is, Great-Red isn't a being that is that important to us. This plan all began because we are tired of pleasing her with it. And we were able to challenge and test the ideal of the Hero-faction about challenging the superior being of "Can we defeat the infinite being and obtain it?"."

"…..Splendid. For you to take down the infinite being in a way like this."

"No, Governor. This is different from taking it down. Actually we do need the symbol to gather strength. In that part, Ophis was excellent. She became a propaganda tool and gathered those with strength that made a force like that. But using the Dragon-God whom we can't read what she's thinking as our puppet isn't good."

"…Sounds like a human. It definitely is a negative way of thinking like that of a human."

"I'm very honoured with your compliment. Yes, I am a human." Cao Cao smiled at Azazel words but then frowned "However because of Kai it seems our plan failed... Though with 40 % we will manage to create stronger Ophis but it still won't enough to kill Great Red, oh well. We will find another way later..." He said "Georg. Call the groups of Grim Reapers. Hades is after the weakened Ophis. …..Also the swapping transportation that was done by the guys from Vali team before. Can you try that. Can you transport me and swap me with Siegfried? I will leave the rest to Siegfried."

"I only saw it once so I won't know if it will work smoothly. But I will try it."

"To be expected from the descendant of that professor, Georg Faust, who made a pact with the legendary devil Mephistopheles."

"…My ancestor is so great that it puts too much pressure on me. Anyway, roger that Cao Cao. …Also about the information I gained before…"

Georg passes on a paper to Cao Cao with a serious face. Cao Cao's eyes become sharper after seeing that.

"…..I see. So this is the way the Old-Maou gives his gratitude for saving him…. No, I knew it from the start. Well, he did cooperate with us enough."

'Kai' hearing this narrowed his eyes. He knew what Cao Cao mean "I see, so that man wake up huh? I was poisoning him silently so he won't ever wake up. How did you manage to wake him up?"

"Yes, your poison is actually troublesome Kai but you can say thanks to Hades help we manage to waking him up..." Cao Cao snorted

Meanwhile everyone who hearing this didn't understand. They want to ask question but found themselves somehow want to listen to their conversation

After their conversation, Georg goes off somewhere using a magic-circle. Cao Cao then turns to Gremory group and Outlaws.

"Georg went outside the hotel. He's preparing for the swapping transportation between me and Siegfried."

'Georg will able to do that with one look... He very talented person, that swapping magic actually isn't that hard...' 'Kai' thought with grim

"Very well. Let's play a game Outlaws and Gremory team. Soon a group of Grim Reapers will be coming here on Hades's orders to retrieve the weakened Ophis over there. I will also have Siegfried from my team participate in it as well. The key point of this game is whether or not all of you can get out of here safely. We won't know what will happen when Hades captures that Ophis. Now...can you get out of here while protecting Ophis with your lives? Please challenge it. I want the Two-Heavenly dragons to survive but I have no intention of enforcing it to the Grim Reapers and my comrades. I think it is more suitable to fight those who overcome a crisis." Cao Cao said with smug smirk before turn to 'Kai' "It really nice to be able to see you again, though you only soul..." He told him before he turn and disappear

'Kai' merely silence watching his rival disappear before he turn to Ophis "Well... I think that went better than I thought..." He said to Ophis who only silence as if she still shocked. 'Kai' Rinnegan spinning and he observe Ophis chakra pathway system. He noted that she now no longer infinite and there remain of Samael poison that hinder her energy 'It will take hundreds years for her power to return... Luckily I also possess 90 % of original chakra... Right now her chakra system is unstable so it only the chance...' 'Kai' then put his hand to Ophis right chest then channel chakra to his body

Ophis who only silence had her eyes widened when feel familiar energy entering her body. She can feel her power is regenerated! Not to mention now her chakra is seems growing!

"I restore some of your power... Right now your body is unstable... Your power should be returned in century but thanks to my unique chakra, it reduced. I don't know how long it will take for you to become infinite again but it won't be century anymore..." 'Kai' remarked with slight smile

Ophis only staring at 'Kai' before she lunged herself at him and engulf him in hug surprising everyone except Outlaws and Kai

"I miss you..." Ophis muttered with bitter voice

'Kai' merely look to Ophis before he pat her head lightly "I know..." He said softly before he push her and look to her eyes "I can't talk with you right now. Everyone can't know my real identity..." He whispered just for Ophis for hear

Ophis scowled. She want to protest but Kai press his index finger to her lips, prevent her to protest. He winked then turn to Gremory group and approach them

Everyone seeing this become tensed and prepare for battle except Ise and Asia who in shock

'Kai' stop walking in front of Xenovia who unconscious. Kiba and Koneko seeing this immediately went to her side and glare to him

"If you think to attack us you-"

'Kai' rise his hand in halt manner and his face remain impassive "I'm not here to kill you, if I want I can let Cao Cao kill you all..." He said and it enough to silence everyone

"What you going to do then?" Kiba asked still not believe to 'Kai'

"The poison of light on her body already reach her heart... Give few minutes she will dead..." 'Kai' turn to Asia who startled under his gaze "I doubt Twilight Healing able to cure it... The poison is too close on her heart already..."

"Then what should we do?!" Asia asked in panic as she imagine Xenovia dead. She can't lose her best friend!

'Kai' merely stare at her before he turn to Xenovia. He then he kneeling at Xenovia level and began to move through several hand seals **"Saikan Chuushutsu no Jutsu! (Delicate Illness Extraction Technique!)"**

Using my chakra, he create Chakra scalpel, an incision is made near her chest where the light poison is focused

"Unggh!" Xenovia grunted as she feel the pain on her chest

Kiba about to move but Koneko held his hand, preventing him to move "He remove the light inside her body..." She said as shr can sense the light inside Xenovia is pull out

Soon, a glowing ball of light appear on Kai other hand. He look to the ball of light before throw it away, make it disperse into particle

"She will wake up soon... Her life not threatened anymore..." 'Kai' told them as he stand again

"Thank you Kai-san!" Asia said with happy smile

Everyone meanwhile didn't too happy seeing this. The last time they meet Kai they almost loss their life and it was pure luck they survive. Rias take step forward and narrowed her eyes "Why you helping us?" She asked with curious tone

'Kai' merely shrugged nonchalantly "I still had plenty chakra left. As you can see, I'm only manifestation of chakra, naturally I shouldn't be able to life but due to Senjutsu the Original put, I manage to life..." He then turn and walk to Outlaws

Asia seems want to say something but she reluctant. She only look to 'Kai' who approach Outlaws with sad face. She really wish to talk with him but after their last encounter she doubt their talk will be pleasant

Ise meanwhile still froze in place. Image of Kai died flashed in his mind. He only see at Kai with pale skin and wide eyes. He want to hug his brother and tell him how sorry he is... But he find himself can't talk

"Well... Leader-sama, what you say about your condition?" 'Kai' smirked smugly as he find it was rare to see Vali in vulnerable position

Vali only glare to him. He wish he can stand and wipe that smug smirk from his face "You late. Why your pendant didn't react sooner?" He asked

"Sorry. You see, when I was on inside Ophis, I got loss and then ended get abducted by part of her snake, then after few talk the snake try to rape me due to my awesomeness. I manage to escape but then I ran to-"

"Okay, I get it..." Vali deadpanned. He didn't need to hear that, he shouldn't ask him at first place

Everyone who hearing this sweatdropped. It seems even he already dead 'Kai' still have his strange sense of humor

'Kai' kneel and put his hand on Vali chest. He examine the wound with Rinnegan for moment before he frowned "I'm sorry Leader-sama, but I can't cure the poison. Not in this state, this poison is on the whole difference level and I need to access Senjutsu to do that , unfortunately there no nature energy in here and if I use the same method as Himejima Akeno you will dead due to pain. Though I doubt I will do much even in Senjutsu mode" He explained as he scan the poison indeed in whole different level

"Tsk! Then its okay, I can hold myself..." Vali coughed some blood. He still can fight even if he at this state, he won't beaten by mere poison!

"I can ease the pain by lifting a little part of the poison using the same method before. The amount will be reduced and it will make you little ease... But the process will be painful though it won't enough to kill you..." Kai offered

"Do it..." Vali said without hesitate

'Kai' hands began to glowing again and then he press Vali chest and began to extraction. At first Vali didn't feel anything but then suddenly he feel pain on his chest. He was grinding his teeth together before he let out a loud, blood curdling scream of agony "HOLD HIM DOWN!" 'Kai' barked to anyone

Soon, Kiba and Ise immediately at his side and began to hold Vali. Vali began to thrash worse than ever and began to scream out so loudly that it was as if he was being burned alive

"Done!" 'Kai' said as he manage to pull out a bullet size thick black goo. He then turn and throw away the poison "It only a little, but your pain later will be reduced..." He told Vali who panting heavily

Vali only give brief nod, before he close his eyes and lost consciousness. 'Kai' stand and let out little sigh of relief. Vali should awake in few minute, his body just need rest a bit

"Well... Anybody else need healing? And no, Asia can heal you Azazel..." 'Kai' added when he see Azazel open his mouth. Azazel grumble a bit but nodded nonetheless as Asia began to heal him "If everyone done, I suggest you all move. Grim Reaper will come in here in any minutes..." 'He' warned

Hearing this everyone nodded and then began to help each other. Ise stare at 'Kai' who notice his look, 'Kai' turn to him with usual stoic face "Is there something you want to say, Hyoudou Issei?" He asked

Ise flinched when 'Kai' call his name. He gulped saliva on his throat before bow down to Kai surprising himl

"I... I'm sorry Kai!" He apologized "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I can't save you! I'm sorry I kill you! I-"

"Enough..." 'Kai' cut him. He himself now inwardly holding tears that threatened to fall "There nothing to sorry for... At least I dead to achieve my goal..."

"But you are my lit-"

"I'm not your brother..." Kai cut him again with cold tone make Ise blanched "How many time I have to say that? The Hyoudou Kai you knew is never exist... I'm helping you all now is to protect Ophis, if Cao Cao got his hand on her right now who knew what will happen. I didn't do this for you all, but for the sake of World... " He said coldly

SWOOSH! BOOM!

'Kai' stood with emotionless as a Power of Destruction just blast his stomach making hole on it

"KAI!/KAI-SAN!/KAI-SEMPAI!" Le Fay, Ise, Asia and Koneko screamed immediately when notice he got attacked

"Its no use Rias Gremory. I didn't feel pain, because I'm not even alive..." 'Kai' scoffed to Rias who had her own body tremble violently and glare to him with full hatred

"I don't care, at least it give me satisfaction... You had done many horrible thing to my servant, my family. My only regret is I can't kill you by myself..." Rias sneered with hateful glare

Everyone taken back by Rias violent nature even 'Kai' inwardly flinched while Azazel also cringed as he knew Kai must be pretty hurt when hearing that. But well, after what Kai did to them without they knowing the truth it just logical for Rias to mad

Asia almost kill herself and Ise went to deep shock. Kai even make Xenovia stab Asia, her own best friend. So it very logical if she hate him that much

Le Fay glare to Rias inwardly and really tempted to shoot her with magic now! How dare she! How dare she saying that after what Kai did for her! Don't she realize that words really hurt him?!

Ophis meanwhile also almost screamed but she manage to hold herself back though inwardly she really want to slap Rias now

"Rias that enough!" Azazel barked sternly. He didn't want to make Kai feel bad anymore "We don't have time for this. Let's go, we need to retreat now..." He commanded as his eyes meet with 'Kai', he send apologize look for failed to stop Cao Cao. If only he not too depend on Fafnir this won't be happen

Rias merely scoffed, she then approach 'Kai' and Ise then grab Ise hand and pull him away from 'Kai'. Everyone from Gremory group follow her after that and they go to upstairs while Asia give last look to 'Kai' before also go away

Ise want to protest but somehow found himself can't and let himself got dragged by Rias. He give last glance to 'Kai' who turn away and approach Ophis when he stairs 'Is he... Crying?' Ise thought with wide eyes as he swear he can see 'Kai' shed a tears for moment

'Kai' wipe the single tears that fall out from his eyes. It hurt him so much when Rias saying that. To think he the one who caused everyone so much pain... He glad the original already dead, if he hearing Rias words no doubt he will be hurt so much. He then decide to forget about it and approach Outlaws along with Ophis then smiled

"Kai you..." Le Fay started

"Please don't be mad at her..." Kai begged with bitter smile

"But she! How could she-"

"Le Fay..." 'Kai' pat her head with smile "This is my path... To her, I'm traitor and heartless man..." He said softly

Le Fay found her eyes got teary and she start to sobbed. How? How did 'Kai' can be this... This selfless?! How did he can endure that pain! How did he still can smile despite being hated openly by the people he love! If it was her big brother who saying that to her, she don't know how to react

'Kai' wipe Le Fay tears with his hand. But then he notice his hand slowly faded, his chakra already reach his limit. Le Fay and Ophis also notice this and their eyes widened

"I guess this is good bye..." 'Kai' chuckled

"Kai..." Ophis muttered

"Ojou-chan. That pendant, keep it with you... I maybe going to gone, but still going to be protection for you from Samael. It contain my chakra that always pull nature energy. Yes, that mean we going to meet again but it will take decade or years..." 'Kai' said softly

"I will keep this with me forever!" Ophis replied firmly and also with nod

"I'm glad then... Very well, good luck and please don't get captured by Hades. Your power now is unstable and will take 6 hours for you to recover..." 'Kai' smiled as his body now faded away

"Kai... Kai... I... I..." Le Fay sobbed as she try to touch 'Kai' only for it make him faded more fast

"Grow up into beautiful lady Le Fay... Next time I see you, you already going to become adult I guess... Bring your boyfriend to me..." 'Kai' joked

"No!" Le Fay yelled "You the only one I-" She stopped when notice 'Kai' head now already gone, disperse into particle and absorbed back to Ophis pendant. She almost fall to her knee but realize that this isn't the time

With heavy heart, she wipe the tears from her eyes and turn to Ophis who had sad face "Let's go Ophis-sama..." She said with voice that lack of any emotion

"Yes..." Ophis replied in same tone

* * *

Meanwhile with Kai, few hours later (Kai POV)

It should be afternoon now in Japan... Man the preparation of the machine and sealing Rexxar stuff is longer than I thought...

Currently I was standing in top of castle with some computer device at my side. Below me was group of Orcs and Trolls stand in middle of giant magic circle, there only 179 Orc and Trolls now. The civilian of Orc and Troll is only 114, most of them is elder, wives or children...

The war really reduce their number greatly... I hope they can recover from this damage...

Not far from magic circle is group of Elves, their number now is only 109 while the civilian which consist elder and children is only 76

"Well..." I added chakra to my voice so it can be heared to people below me "Orcs and Trolls..." I said and gaining their attention "Right now, you all will be teleported! The location is in deepest part in some cave and mountain! My clone already went to there and check it... It was very isolated and there no sign of any life around there! I already check 50KM area around there and it was save!" I declared and everyone give me applause and cheer "I want you all to stay in there until the light that teleport you all died! Do not cross out from magic circle! If you have something or someone left behind please check it now!"

With nod, I turn to see Valor who smiling to me

"Kai-sama, thank you for your help..." Valor said and I nodded

"Don't mention it. After hundred years of war, you all deserve it... With this, I hope you all learn your mistake and will able to live peacefully..." I responded

"Yes. Grom-sama, Balanar-sama, and Thrall-sama had show me something important... I won't let their sacrifice in vain and lead my men to abyss..." He said with distance look "Kai-sama, even if you are terrorist and evil person in public know that you are Hero in our eyes... No matter what people said we won't change our opinion.." He had stern face and his eyes filled with respect

The truth about me had been broadcasted to the whole groups. Their reaction is better than I thought, when they hear reason why I do that they admit it without much problem... Maybe they admit it with ease because I'm Hero in their eyes

"Thank you Valor-san. I really appreciate your offer.." I smile slightly "Now why don't you go and join your people? I will teleport you all..." I said and he nodded

He extend his hand and I take and shook it

"If you don't have any place to hide. Come to my place, I will gladly accept you in our tribe..." Valor smiled warmly and I only chuckled

"I will noted that in my mind. Now go brother, lead your people. May luck and the best fall upon you and your people..."

"So do you my brother... So do you..." Valor chuckled before he step forward and jump from the castle and landing to the ground then join with his people

I immediately went to the device again and typing the keyboard

"Alright you all! Is there nothing left behind?!" I shouted. A chorus of "NO!" "NOPE!" And familiar word answering my question. With nod, I turn back to the monitor "Good then! Now, you all will be teleported in, 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! GO!" I press the button and soon light appear on magic circle

The light was so bright and it blinding us all. It keep shining for few seconds and when it died, there no more Orcs and Trolls

After that, the group Elves seems began to whisper and murmur to each other. I clear my throat and gaining their attention

"Alright you all! It same like Orcs and Trolls before! Enter the magic circle! I give you few minutes to make sure you all ready, if not yell to me!" I shouted to them

I then turn and see Illias, Mira, Jane, Shion, Sango, Nanao and Mariel who watching since the beginning. I approach them with my usual stoic face

"Very well Illias-dono, Mira-san, Jane-dono, Shion-san, Sango, Nanao and Mariel..." I said and they nodded

"I still wish you come with us..." Illias pouted

"Agree..." Sango said

"Absolutely!" Mariel grinned

"You have to come..." Jane added with flat tone

"You the only Man that should come with us..." Nanao commented

"Not late to change your opinion and join us, I assure you won't regret it..." Shion smirked seductively and wink to me

I only rolled my eyes in response their words. If I was Nii-san, I will join them immediately luckily I'm not...

"Hush you all! You must respect Kai-dono wish! He have his own business!" Mira scolded them with stern glare like mother

"Cold hearted witch..." Shion glared

"Bitch..." Mariel growled

"Annoying wench.." Sango added

"Praise whore..." Nanao said

"Swordwoman..." Illias pouted

"That's not an insult Illias-sama..." Jane deadpanned to her master

"Oh, right. Blonde hair!" Illias chided

"You also blonde Illias-sama..." Jane said with same flat tone

I snorted in amusement, clearly this was funny reaction especially Illias and Jane conversation. I must admit Illias idioc-err I mean Illias unqiue behavior really amusing to watch sometime

Mira meanwhile had few veins popped on her foreheads and she glare with so much hatred to the group. I can tell she one step closer from fighting them, well a last brawl maybe will be good to be see

But to my dismay, Mira coughed several times and regain her composure. She turn to me with stoic face "Kai-dono..."

"Yes?" I asked

"I wish to challenge you in duel before I leave!" She declared much to everyone surprise including me

"Hey, what you thinking you doing?" Mariel asked with slight glare "Challenging Kai-kun like that!"

"I'm agree..." Nanao said "No offense Mira-dono, but clearly the result of this battle is already predicted..."

"Its true, Kai skill are on another league..." Sango added

Everyone else seems agree on that however Shion, Jane, and Illias didn't said anything. I think they must be understand what Mira after

She knew she already outmatched against me however she want to see how far she can push herself.

"I know I no match but I want to see something..." Mira remarked with stern face "So please, fight me.." She said while unsheath her sword

I merely look to her with stoic face. I also understand what she said... I maybe in hurry but since I want to after Ophis and everyone but...

"Very well..." I said "If you wish to test yourself then I will gladly to show you how big the level of the World now since you all leave..." I remarked with stoic voice while summon holy-demonic sword on my hand

"Thank you Kai-dono.." Mira smiled "Is there rule for this match?" She asked

"Sword battle and sword technique only... Fight until one of us yield..." I answered

"I will be the referee then..." Shion smirked as she step forward

Me and Mira then take step and make distance between us with Shion in middle. Mira taking battle stance while I merely stand still with one hand on pocket. I can tell Mira face show hint of annoyance for moment

"BEGIN!" Shion yelled

I rise my sword immediately and block slash from Mira who attack first. She pull back and deliver horizontal slash but I merely swat the attack away, she then continue again by using vertical slash but I merely spin my sword and block it without much problem again

Mira clicked her tongue before she start to deliver multiple slash. I merely rise my sword and block it again. She keep her temper well but I can see the anger in her eyes

She good though, can give Xenovia run out of her money at least. But I'm on another level, even Arthur can beat both Xenovia or Kiba with little problem if he serious.

"What the... What is this sword?" Mira muttered with surprise when see mine

"Notice it aren't you?" I asked

Yes this sword is not normal sword and no, it not because holy-demonic but because it can't cut. Both it edge is flat and can't cut much like sword from Kenshi

"To use sword like this, aren't you underestimated me too much Kai-dono?" Mira asked through gritted teeth

"No I'm not. This sword is very suitable for facing you.." I answered calmly before bend my sword and push her away

Mira glare to me before she dashed and jump then deliver powerful axe slash attack. I rise my sword and block it before twist my sword, making noise from it then push her away. I bend my arm and block another slash

Mira glare to me, her eyes filled with anger but I merely stare at her eyes with blank look. I move my sword and redirect her slash to another way before move to stab her with fast, I stop in my movement when tip of my sword touch her chest make her eyes widened and stopped

"Death..." I said flatly

"Tsk!" Mira growled before she swat away my sword and deliver strike but I merely tilted my head and dodge the attack before move my sword and block slash to my head

I spin my arm with fast make her lose some balance and I deliver slight slash to her shoulder, she pull back her body but my sword still manage to hit her make she winced in pain and jump back while hold her wounded shoulder

"If this real sword, it will cut your arm already ..." I told her

She kick the ground and twisted in air before deliver strong spinning slash but I block it with ease before redirect her attack again. She hold her ground before deliver another vertical slash but again I block it

We engaged in deadlock before I push her away, make she stumble back and glare to me while grip her sword with tight

'He toying with her...' Shion thought with anger as she see Kai didn't even bother to counter Mira. Even they often fight but Mira still her friend and seeing she like this make her blood boil

'This is clearly one sided fight! And Mira-dono is Elite Elf, to think Kai handle her like this!' Sango thought with wide eyes

"What's the matter?" I asked "If you want to know I still didn't move an inch from where I stand..." I said with bored tone "Oh wait.." I move my leg and bend it slightly then sound of joint "pop" echoed "Congratulations you manage to make my leg cramp..." I said sarcastically

Mira growled before she taking stance and her body let out flaming pink aura that spread to the area. I narrowed my eyes seeing this. Oh? Ki attack? ... No... It not just Ki... It also mixed with Senjutsu and chakra... Interesting...

"**Ichishiki, Kai Hazan kikiuichimonji Tsuinosen! (First Ceremony, Revised Destruction Mountain Chrysanthemum Straight Line Chasing Flash)**" Mira roared as she slashes at the ground with her sword, creating a powerful shock wave to me

I seeing this rise my sword then block the wave. The wave is strong enough to destroy everything surround me but I'm not flinched and keep hold my ground. I grip my sword little tight before slash the wave with simple and make it dissipated

Mira eyes widened seeing this, I can tell she very shocked even everyone had wide eyes for moment before their face back to normal. That attack not bad actually, it was Middle-class attack and will leave some wound if it hit. It even going to knock out few Low-class Fallen Angel and Middle-class in one attack

Well, but for me who usually hunting High-class Devil and facing creature that maybe on par with it in journey with Vali and everyone, that attack was lame

"Is that it?" I asked in not amused tone "I'm not amused, you sure you are Elite Elf?" I furrowed my brow

"I'll show you!" Mira roared as her aura growing larger and she dashed to me **"Nishiki, Hyakka Midare Zakura (Second Ceremony, 100 Flower Storming Sakura)" **The pink aura around her takes form into several sakura petals. She then slashes her sword at me, creating several pink, wave-like patterns that connected like long whip

"That attack!" Mariel gasped

"It was the one that cut down Ripper!" Sango murmured

Oh, so this attack finished one of Demonic Beast eh? Let see how strong it is

I tightening the grip on my sword before raise it then block the wave-whip like attack. As soon it make contact I can feel this one is on different level. While it didn't cause damage aura but it still sharp, even can give Dragon Scale cut at least, the attack like a continued wave due to it elastic nature like whip, as soon I block the front slash, the middle come and push me, followed by the back

Hmm not bad this one isn't bad but...

"I'm still not amused..." I declared as I block the attack with bored face

"I'm not done! **Sanshiki, Uwamuki Tsubameteire Hisashi (Third Ceremony, Upturned Swallow Tailed Eaves)**" Mira roared as she continue her slash with fast and she make a fast rotating pink aura wind circle to me

My eyes widened a bit when see the coming tornado. I see so she try to destroy my stepping place and make me lose my balance, good strategy

But still not enough...

I bend my sword, making it into vertical then enchant chakra. I take one step back and using the ground to holy my stance then I push the attack, making it pushed back for moment then with quick, I do strong vertical slash. It slashed the whip aura then continue and slice the tornado in two

Mira eyes widened in shock, she quickly jump away and dodge the wave attack. The wave sliced the ground and it continue, slicing through the wall and the sky behind it

"I-Impossible..." Mire muttered with wide eyes and shock

Everyone except Illias and Jane who seeing this also had surprised face though for Shion it only a moment. Well I think Elite Elves and Illias more understanding, they after all had see me act more than Sango group

"Now that quite amused..." I smirked "You manage to make me use chakra and make me move..." I commented

'He... He still not move from his place! Is... Is this how much our difference?!' Mira thought with helpless as she see her best attack is repelled like that

"My turn..." I said as I replace my smirk with stoic face. With fast I suddenly gone and appear in front of Mira

Mira had wide eyes and on instinct brought her sword up to block my attack but when I in front of him I bend my leg then spinned 180 to the right and appear behind her

"Death..." I muttered as I hit her back make her stumble to the front

She growled before turn to swing me only for me to duck and deliver horizontal hit to her stomach make her winced in pain

"Sliced into two.." I commented

Mira hold her bruised stomach with cough before she dashed and do multitude slash. I move my leg and began to parry the attack while dodge some of it. I then parry her slash before jump back slightly and then quickly kick the ground while enchant my leg with chakra, make me faster

SLASH! SLASH!

I reappear behind Mira after hitting joint on her right shoulder and right side of her hip. Mira let out moan of pain as she fall to the ground while clenching her right shoulder that shaking from the hit

"If I use real sword you will be crippled beyond saving..." I commented as I approach her then place tip of my sword to her neck, drawing blood slightly "Surrender..."

Mira glare to with angry but I can see shame and disappointment in her eyes. She bit her lip and nodded

"I yield..." She declared and I remove my sword

Everyone then approach us. I can tell everyone had displeased face to me as they help Mira stand

"How?" Mira asked with low voice "How could you be so strong?"

I stare at Mira then my glance turn to everyone "It because you life in here... This world is filled with nothing but weakling, I life outside. I fighting many stronger opponent... And the stronger my enemy the stronger I get... You meanwhile stay in here where your enemy is weak... You all like big fish in little pool... And unlike Orcs and Trolls, you all will life isolated again..." I let out sigh "Outside World, is big... The you all know except Jane-dono and Illias-dono maybe can held your ground if fighting against normal High-class Devil... But not for long..." I said bluntly

"Then what we should do?" Illias asked with almost plea tone

I stare at them with unreadable gaze. They aware of this, and I also aware of this. The Orcs and Trolls will join the tribe that will come near them so they can train and learn but these Elf won't...

"I will help you all..." I said and then they all perked up to me. Oh God hope I won't regret this later "I will help you based your military, weapon, training, information and technology... After I done with my business, I will visit you all again..." I told them

"But, Kai-kun you already-"

"I won't accept no, Illias-dono. I'm not a person who help someone not to the fullest. I will finish what I did..." I speak with finality in my tone

Everyone stare at me for moment and Illias give me beautiful smile "Thank you Kai-kun... You really had done so much for us.."

I stare at her with stoic face before my lips twitched upward into slight smile "Your welcome Illias-dono. Now you all better go down and prepare to leave..." I told her and she nodded

"Very well... See you later Kai-kun!" Illias said happily before she jump from the roof and landed to below

"Its an honor to have battle with you Kai-dono. Next time our battle will be different!" Mira declared before she follow Illias

"See you later Kai!"

"I will be waiting for you..."

With that, everyone jump from the roof and leaving me alone. I went to the device with soft sigh and prepare to teleport them

* * *

Later

"Okay... Now, everyone has teleported. All I need to do now is destroy this dimension..." I muttered as I stare to the sky. I clear my throat and close my eyes then start to focus

This is good practice for using that... Let see... My eyes then suddenly wide open and pale flaming white aura burst from my body. But as soon it appear it gone...

I gasped and fall to my knee with pant. Tsk! How annoying, it still not work eh? This body really impossible to enter Bijuu-mode... But Minato able to enter it even in Edo Tensei state, I wonder why I can't?

**"You aren't Edo Tensei anymore, Kai. Didn't I said that you are Bijuu? Edo Tensei job is to revive dead, while it true you dead but you manage to take some part of life force from Madara soul after defeat him. However because of that, you manage to regain Edo Tensei ability such as immortality and unlimited chakra. But even with all that power, all you can do still limited..." **Kaguya told me

I see... Then even with Edo Tensei, I'm still stronger when I life huh?

**"No. You wrong, if you compared like that the "you" who life before died now is pale compared the now you... You was human before, but now you become God, a miniature of Primordial God. While it true you only have 20% of Shinju original power but you now is stronger than Heavenly Dragon or at least on par..."**

I blinked at that. Am I that strong? Really? I... I didn't think that was possible

**"Like I said, you are Bijuu now. You remember when Juubi trashing the alliances?"**

Yes, I remember just before it turned absorbed by Obito and then he become Juubi Jinchuuriki

**"You at least on that level now... You have the power of that Juubi form even it incomplete..."**

...

You lying right?

**"I'm not. Try to use your shapeshift ability and transform as big as you can..."**

Okaay... Let see... I then imagine myself turned into... 10 taileds monster with size of mountain, around 200M. 2 pair of slitted eyes, 4 limbs with sharp claw, a serpent-dragon heads, 2 giant wing. Oh and my color is gray with my voice also changed into scaaary one

I broke out from my mind when hear something being crushed. Opened my eyes slightly, I can't help but shocked!

**"HOLY SHIT! I'M FREAKING HUGE!"** I yelled as I now stand very tall! Heck, even tree is like an ant now! **"AND MY VOICE IS SCARY AS HELL!"**

Holy shit! Holy shit! I can't hide my shock! I mean I REALLY grow into 200M DRAGON! Did I can grow bigger?! How about True Susanoo?! I only using it once, when I went to my secret training, maybe I will try it later

Kaguya-dono, after I reborn back will I become this strong?

**"Don't be ridiculous! Of course not, your power will be limited. When you return to human this Bijuu power will be gone. But yes, you will be access Shinju chakra and become like my Son, Rikudo Sennin. However it will take a lot of training for you to master this power..."**

I see... Well to be expected... So now I become shameless OP character for moment? Well I think that won't be bad

**"You do realize you just broke the fourth wall right?"**

Duh! There hundred or thousand universe! I'm sure whoever watching me is actually got watched by something...

**"That... Was creepy... Wouldn't you agree?"**

Agree... Anyway let change the topic... Time to destroy this barrier... Since I'm Bijuu, can I make Bijuudama?

**"Yes you can. Why don't try to make one? With level of your chakra control and Rasengan I don't think you will fail not to mention you can see the difference of chakra with Rinnegan... To use Bijuudama you have to let out positive black chakra and negative white chakra then shape it into sphere like Rasengan..."**

Okaay... Let's try this then. I shrunked back to my human form and floating in sky, my eyes morphed to Rinnegan and I extend both my hans then open the palm. Soon a miniature chakra sphere from dark red and light blue formed. Okay, rotation. Make it to Rasengan

**"Remember the ratio must be balanced at an 8:2 or it will backfire..."**

8:2, okay got it... Now... Focus! Focus! Focus! I keep focused and soon gigantic dark mixed with crimson sphere formed and I inwardly blinked. Isn't it suppose to be dark purple shining?

**"Your chakra come from Shinju so of course it turned into same one like it"**

That sounds logical, alright now I have 10M diameter Bijuudama, think it will be enough to blow this dimension?

**"That was overkill, it already strong enough to kill Satan-class monster.."**

That's strong already?! And you didn't tell me about it?!

**"You didn't ask..."**

My eyes twitched and I inwardly groaned in annoyance, anyway this is ready. Let try this!

**"Bijuudama!"** I roared and shoot the massive ball to the sky. The sphere of destruction launched to the sky with such speed and it keep going for hundred meters until it hit some barrier in sky and

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

A giant explosion appear in the sky. I can't tell how big since it was very big even I have to cover my eyes due to the brightness that caused from it. I can feel the land below me shaking then it crumble, strong wind hit me and I had to hold myself from blown away

When I open my eyes again I can't help but gawked. I look below and there HUGE crater! I don't know how huge is it but everything around me is now crater! I'm the only thing that left!

I rise my head and see the familiar scene. The sky are mixed between color, make it looks like kaleidoscope. There many familiar statue floating in sky though many of them seems... Wrecked? Must be because Bijuudama

Alright! Now I'm out, let began to track Ophis! I close my eyes and expand my chakra, I try to search for the aura of my pendant...

...

...

...

"Great Red..." I muttered as suddenly feel a strong aura approaching me. I turn to see the giant dragon flying to me, what he want? Does he interested on my Bijuudama?

Great Red stopped as he glance to me. I can see the interest gleam on his eyes as he approach me and fly in front of me

**"Ah... Hyoudou Kai... Is been a while, last time I see you was human but now you become new entity... What happen?" **Great Red asked

"Sekiryuushintei-sama..." I bowed to him in respect "It was long story... I didn't have time since I need to find Ophis now... I'm sure you aware of another being that are criminal from other world?"

**"Ah yes, I'm aware of that. Still remember, what's wrong with him?"**

"Since I'm not a human anymore I need to find human body. Let just say the seal that Greater Being put got slight error and I need to be in human body to fix it before he got free and trust me you won't want him to be free..."

Great Red eyes narrowed as he stare at me with unreadable face. Well it never readable since his face was giant lizard...

**"You are God now, a Primordial God nonetheless even if your power still limited. You had potential to become as strong as me or Ophis... Turning Gods into Human is hard, and turning Primordial God into Human is way harder..." **Great Red remarked

"I know, but I didn't have any choice... I need to made this body... I can't let Madara free, now excuse me Sekiryuushintei-sama. I need to concentrate to find Ophis..." I said and its true, as much it was honor to talk with great being such as Great Red, I really need to find Ophis. I need to make my body now but I had to check on Ophis first to make sure she save

**"Uroboros? What you want with it?" **Great Red asked me. Ah right he still didn't know about me join Khaos Brigade isn't he? This will take time to explain...** "Nevermind, climb to my back I myself intent to visit Uroboros..."**

Eh?

I can't help but blinked in surprise "You wish to visit Ophis? Don't you know where is she?"

**"So it take form as woman now... Yes, it seem she on Dimensional Gap. I was about to go there since I feel some strange aura filled so much dream near him. But then I notice strong energy come from your direction, since you are closer I decide to visit you first... Now go to my back and tell me everything. I wish to know what stranger in my World encounter so far..."** He smirked

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise, later (Ise POV)

…The crumbling field.

I'm walking…in that field… But I don't have the strength to walk any more…

I'm going forward…while having Ophis lend me her shoulder… It's the effect of the curse…

…It's truly ironic since I'm having Ophis help me when I came to rescue her…

…My eyesight is getting blurry. …That's weird, since I'm not even sleepy.

…I don't feel the pain…from Samael's curse now…

It doesn't hurt…nor is it painful…

**[Partner! It****'****s almost time! Azazel and the others are probably about to open the Dragon Gate for us! Then the only thing left for them is to summon us!]**

…Ddraig. I know it… Let's go on…

…Oh yeah, what should I do once I get home…? Reflect on…what I did wrong for the promotion test with everyone…?

…Oh yeah…we still have the mid-semester test as well…

…Once I get…home, I will first…

"…Hey Ophis."

"?"

"What do you want to do once you return…?"

"Return? I, do not have any place to return to. The dimensional gap, I do not have the power to return to it."

"…Then you can return…to my place…"

"The house of Sekiryuutei?"

"…Yeah, that's right. If you were able to get along with…Asia…and Irina…then you can get along with…everyone else as well…"

My legs…won't go any further…

Huh…? My sight…goes to the side…and then up…

…Did I fall down…? No, I can't even tell that…

"…Ophis, have you ever…fallen in love with someone…?"

…What am I saying…?

"I am... It was your brother..."

I show surprised face and try to turn to her but I can't... My body feel heavy and I can't feel anything...

"You... In love with... Kai?"

"Yes... He was my mate..."

"I... See... How was he? When... He spend time with you..."

"He... Sad..."

Sad? I... I don't understand... Why?

My vision get more blurry... However…I can see…that beautiful…crimson hair…in my mind…

**[Partner, get a hold of yourself! Everyone is waiting for you!]**

…Yeah I know…

…Asia…is a cry-baby... After Kai gone she become very clingy to me... so I have to return quickly…

…Akeno-san…is a very fragile person…even if she looks like that…and Koneko-chan…I'm glad she's getting along with Ravel…

…Xenovia…and Irina…I remember when they were enemies at first…

"Ddraig, this person has the curse circulating through his entire body. He's at his limits."

**[I know that, Ophis! I already know that! But he won****'****t die! This man has always kept on standing up!]**

…Rossweisse-san…Gasper…hurry and come…home…

…Azazel-sensei…Kiba…Matsuda, Motohama…my important…

[Let's go home! Partner! What are you doing! Stand up! You always stood up!]

…Sairaorg-san…Vali…I still…want to fight…you guys…

…Rias…the one I love…

_**"Ise, come back to me..."**_

…I'm glad that…I confessed to her…

…I will definitely…return to…your…side…

"I love you Rias…"

For moment my eyes is about to close but I swear... I swear I can hear it... His voice...

_**"You will live Nii-san! I won't let you die! I won't! Even if I have to go to Hades place itself you will LIVE!"**_

And then everything went to black...

"…Ddraig, this person isn't moving." Ophis said as she stare at Ise

**[I know! Kai try his best to hold him now! But the Samael curse are too strong!] **Ddraig replied in desperated tone

"So you knew about Kai chakra inside him..."

**[I... I had talk with him... And it was really surprise... To think this boy went through Hell just to make sure their safety...]** Ddraig muttered with bitter tone. After last visit to deepest part he manage to find Kai, and after moment of talk Kai finally spill out the truth to Ddraig about his act. Needless to say, Ddraig was very surprised and his respect to Kai skyrocketed. He can't imagine how big the nightmare that Kai went through

BREAK!

Ophis attention turned to the sky and find it shatter like glass. From it a giant red dragon with big nose on his snout appear. She give slight glare to him, this is the reason she left from her home! This being is tumor for her side!

**[Great Red...] **Ddraig muttered with wide eyes

Ophis narrowed her eyes then it widened when see someone stand above Great Red head. Not just someone, but Kai...

"That's..." She muttered with shock

Kai meanwhile staring at them had wide eyes. He can feel Ise life force slowly fading! "NO!" He yelled before he jump down from Great Red head

He landed roughly but ,he ignore it and he dashed at Ise side, ignoring Ophis he hold Ise body and his eyes filled with horror

"No, no, no! How?! You! You can't be dead!" Kai yelled as he lay Ise body and began to use medical ninjutsu. Only to stare in horror when he realize he can't use medical ninjutsu 'W-What? What happen?! My chakra is...' Kai eyes got more wide when he realize something

He are Bijuu... A entity full of chakra... He maybe can mold it into weapon, but he not strong enough to control it to become medic... Unlike ninjutsu or genjutsu, it take a whole different level of chakra control to use medical ninjutsu. In Kai state now, no matter how good his control he can't use Medical Ninjutsu since his chakra are too many

"NO!" Kai screamed in horror, he can feel tears stream down to his face "I won't! D-Damn it! You can't die! Nii-san! Wake up!" He turned to Ophis "What happen?! How did this happen?!"

Ophis only stare at Kai. She still can remember Kai who inside Boosted Gear warning about this. There will be another entity that try to impose Kai.

However...

She knew the tears on Kai eyes isn't fake... She can see the fear and horror in Kai face and that face definitely not fake... She not sure what happen... But right now she have to answer

So she began to tell him. She tell how her power got stolen and the pendant he give fix it. How Gremory group and Outlaws protect her. How she got kidnapped by Shalba since her energy still unstable. How Ise overwhelm Shalba but he manage to attack Ise with Samael poison since he underestimated Shalba

At the end of story Kai face was blank. His eyes filled with emptiness that it make Ophis flinched, she never see Kai like that.

Then he explode in pure rage

KABOOOOOOMMMMM!

**"HAAAAAADDDEEEEESSSSSSS!**!**!**!**"** Kai roared of pure hatred and anger. Pale white aura with deep black aura explode from his body and out from his whole body.

The aura are strong enough to blow Ophis away along with Ise body and make Great Red eyes widened. For moment what they see is not Kai, but a monster

The size of the monster are 3 times or possibly 4 times larger than Great Red, it had 10 tails, giant single crimson eye with several concentric ring and 9 tomoes, it also had several spikes on it back

**'This man! His power shooking Dimensional Gap and it can disturb the balance of the World! If he not get stopped!'."Calm yourself boy!"** Great Red roared as he brought his claw and slam Kai to the ground

Kai acting on instinct he rise his hand and suddenly giant claw of chakra appear and hold Great Red hand. He cocked his another arm and snarled before let it go and shoot a giant blast of chakra make Great Red stumble back in surprise

'Iwillkillhim!Iwillfuckingtorturehim!Iwillmurderhim!Iwillcuthimtopieces!KILL!KILL!KILL!**KILL!KILLLL**!'

Kai Rinnegan blaze to live and it spin madly as he let out a howl filled with pain and his voice start to change. His body seems bulged and shaped like balloon as his chakra went to crazy due to rage and grief

**"Kai! Calm yourself! You let your rage control you! This isn't you! Shinju chakra will went wild and destroy everything around you! Remember Ophis is near you and she weakened! Your chakra demand essences of Primordial God and Ophis contain big one now! Imagine what going to happen if it ate her!" **Kaguya yelled from his mind but Kai didn't hear her warning

All in his mind filled with nothing but pure rage and hatred. He only see red and screamed in anguish while his chakra went crazy

'Hades! I swear none of your bone will be left when I done with you. I will kill you even if I had to let Madara free just for doing that!' Kai thought with snarl

"Your brother can be saved!"

That did the trick

Kai eyes widened, he turn to see Ophis who yelled. For seconds he really tempted to jump on her and eat her but his will manage to hold Shinju instinct

"W-What?" Kai muttered with disbelief but there hope in his voice

"His soul... If we save it... We can revive him by build body for him..." Ophis explained

Kai only stare at Ophis with wide and disbelief face. Slowly his size shrunk back to normal human and his chakra faded away

"H-How?" He stammered

[Boss?! Is that you?!]

Kai turn to see Ise armor glowing in green aura and surprsingly it was his own voice

"W-What? Who are you?!" Kai demanded

[Remember when you calm Nii-san from Juggernaut Drive? Well apparently you put too much chakra and the remnant appear to be sealed inside Boosted Gear... Right now I preventing Samael curse from reach his soul but I can't hold it much longer!] 'Kai' said to the original

Kai beamed at this he quickly approach his brother body and kneeling. He still can use ningendo (Human Path) and he can pull out Ise soul then

**"Wait Kai!"** Kaguya halted

'What is it?! I need to be hurry!' Kai groaned inwardly

**"You do know that the being inside Boosted Gear is your chakra right? If you can pull him out, you will able to make new body with ease! Where else you find chakra that similar like yours?! Think about it!"** Kaguya said and Kai froze

'But if I do that... Then Nii-san will...'

**"Yes he will dead and-"**

"Ningendo!" Kai declared a he pull out Ise soul along with Ddraig surprising Kaguya 'I'm exist as my big brother shadow. If he gone then I'm useless...' Kai said to Kaguya without any hesitation "I have his soul now..." Kai turn to Great Red and Ophis "What should I do now?!" He asked desperately

Great Red merely stare at Ise soul. He actually won't bother to help him but something... Something about Ise is strange... This boy... It filled with so much dream... Perhaps... There will be interesting thing happen if this boy keeped alive. He turn to Kai and inwardly smirked

A stranger from other world that contain Primordial God power from another world... These two really strange being...

**"Very well... I will help you... Go to my back... We will create body for you two..."** He said much to Kai surprise **"You two will be the first being that Infinite and Dream created..."**

* * *

**Done! Hahaha! How this chapter? Hope you all satisfied**

**Well now you got your answer, this won't be the last time we see Elves. They will appear and will cause quite... Comical scene especially with Illias innocent nature that even surpassed Asia**

**As you can see Kai gift actually useful and bring change to cannon, where Ophis only hand one-third of her power but now she still have more than half**

**We also see Cao Cao/Kai rivalry relationship. You can say both of them is very close to friend but they also enemy. **

**Their relationship went difference from Vali/Ise because both of them are human and unlike Vali, Cao Cao had ambition that related to bring Humanity the best. So seeing his best human rival sacrifice himself for Gremory group make him upset**

**And about Kai being OP, yes he will be OP until he get back his human body. All Edo Tensei are OP right? So no complaining for that, it just temporary**

**And no, Kai won't become dragon or else. He will stay as human BUT I may change it if you give me good reason not a bullshit reason like "Because it cool"**

**As for you all, fans of Fairy Guardian. I know you all wish to update, don't worry. It will be updated soon, I already arrange the chapter. Next week and it will be updated**

**Anyway, next chapter will be Kai talk with Ise and they entering the War in Underworld!**

**Oh by the way, check my profile for picture of Illia**s** I got **s**ome PM that wi**s**h to **s**ee Illia**s****

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	55. Reborn of Red Dragon and Red Eyed Knight

**Chapter 54. Reborn of Crim****s****on ****D****ragon Emperor an****d ****Crim****s****on Eye****d ****Emperor**

* * *

(Kiba POV)

In front of me, Kiba Yuuto, there is a ritual being performed by Azazel-sensei along with the help of the former Dragon-King Tannin-sama.

"The preparation of the summoning magic circle is complete. We will open the Dragon-Gate."

Sensei said that, and the magic circle started to glow.

We, the Gremory group, and those who are involved are at the place where the promotion of Mid-class devils test took place.

We were on the transportation floor. Azazel-sensei drew a magic-circle to call dragons on the whole floor of the basement. He's trying to open the Dragon-Gate in order to call out Ise-kun. Kuroka is also helping with that. After the battle in the artificial dimension, we moved to a place where we could draw a magic-circle to summon Ise-kun, and are currently opening the Dragon-Gate to summon Ise-kun by force.

We called the former Dragon-King, Tannin-sama immediately for his assistance in opening the Dragon-Gate. Of course, the **Hakuryukou (White Dragon Emperor)**, Vali, is waiting at the side of the magic-circle while enduring the damage caused by Samael's curse. Buchou and my comrades are looking at them with anxious expressions.

After that, the monsters created by the "Annihilation Maker" in the artificial dimension appeared in the Underworld and they have begun their attacks on each of the main areas of towns.

The counter-attack squads have already been deployed by both the devils' side and the fallen-angels' side…. But they are having a hard time due to the large area they have to cover and the formidable monsters. Apparently the monsters are creating more anti-monsters by themselves while they are advancing forward. Then the remnants of the Old Maou factions joined them and began to attack towns and villages that were along the routes of the gigantic monsters.

The God from the realm of the dead, Hades, was helping both the Old Maou faction and the Hero-faction from behind the scenes. He was sticking his evil hands around to the point where even the Hero-faction was fooled by him. A scheme Hades probably made so he could cause a blow to the devils, fallen-angels or other factions…. As a result, because of Hades' actions the gigantic monsters have appeared in the Underworld.

Right about now, he's probably looking at this situation with glee.

I'm also worried about Ophis's power that was stolen by Cao Cao. Even it only 40% but Azazel-sensei said that amount of power from Ophis is enough to kill 2 Heavenly Dragons with ease. The birth of a new Ophis by using that power….

The situation is gradually growing so serious that it seems like the Maou-sama are persuading each of the factions… But the existence of Cao Cao who holds the holy-spear that can even take down God is a looming threat, and they couldn't get cooperation from the superior-beings.

A spear that can kill Maou and God.

If a God from a certain faction or the Maou was to be killed by that spear, the status quo of the factions will be overturned. Having that in mind, it became hard for the higher-ups to move. Due to that, young devils with power like us and the teams of Ultimate-class devils received the mission to take down the monsters.

We are devils with great power. We have to proceed forward and fight since Maou-sama cannot battle. Sairaorg Bael is also heading out.

There are reinforcement squads dispatched from those factions who we have alliances with:

From the Heavens, the "Brave Saints".

From the fallen-angel sides, the Sacred Gear possessors.

From Northern Europe, the Valkyrie squads.

They have responded to the crisis of the Underworld…the devils side. Since the Gods and Maou cannot move, the people below them have to.

Xenovia and Irina-san successfully told the circumstances to the higher ups of each faction. I heard that they are currently in heaven repairing Durandal.

But at this rate, the monsters will destroy the capital located in the Maou's territory. The evacuation of the civilians had already started, but it's a grave situation as we don't know if we will make it in time.

….We need your power Ise-kun. The time for you to use the power of the Sekiryuutei for the Underworld has come. There are many children in the capital waiting for you to come! That's why please come back!

"….Yes! It's connected!"

Sensei shouted and the magic-circle started to glow!

The jewel of Fafnir that Sensei held glowed in a golden colour. Vali's body also emitted a white-light. Tannin-sama's body also glowed in a purple colour. And the light spread throughout the whole floor….

I blocked the dazzling light with my hands, and the light stopped.

We then looked at the centre of the magic-circle.

At the centre of the magic-circle, what appeared was…. 8 evil pieces of "Pawn".

….. Eh….? Wh…what does this mean….? I couldn't understand this phenomenon. What's in front of me isn't Ise-kun but….."Evil-Pieces". That's it.

And those "Evil-Pieces" have the same crimson colour as the evil pieces that Buchou had….. But it isn't Ise-kun.

Ise-kun isn't there. Instead there are only 8 "Pawn" pieces….

For a moment, we didn't know what this meant. Sensei dropped lifelessly onto his knees and hit the floor.

'No... I... Kai... I... I'm sorry... I... I failed...' Azazel thought with wide eyes and full of grief as he fell to his knees "…..You idiot….!"

With the words Sensei let out, we started to realise what happened. Akeno-san sat on the spot lifelessly. Buchou went into a daze while standing.

"…..Where's Ise-san? …..Eh?"

Asia-san said it with a puzzled expression. Ravel-san hugged onto Koneko-chan who wasn't showing any reaction and she started to shake her head really hard saying "No… Not another one..." while weeping….

….You are not fair, Ise-kun. Just to return the evil-pieces…

….You said you would definitely come back….. The tears that are falling down from my cheeks didn't stop for a while.

That day, we lost Ise-kun…

* * *

Few hours later, Dimensional Gap(Kai POV)

"I hate you..."

**"I don't care..."**

"You are noisy like snot nosed brat..."

**"And you are too quite like brooding emo..."**

"You are delinquent and always acting selfish..."

**"You the one who talk! You also selfish!"**

"Okay that's enough you two!" I cut them with sigh

Hello everyone, Hyoudou Kai here. You see, right now I was riding on Great Red back with Ophis who now arguing. It been few hours since my outburst

Currently we now landing in some place, Nii-san body now is tended by my Kage Bunshin who ride on Great Red. In front of me, is Ophis and Great Red who glaring to each other

"So let me conclude. You..." I point to Great Red "Didn't let Ophis stay here because she are too quite?" I asked and he nod then I turn to Ophis "And you hate him, because Sekiryuushintei-sama are too loud?" I asked to Ophis who also nod

Is this why they fight? If it true then it was very stupid... And sadly it was true

"You know you two are stupid right?" I deadpanned

"**"**Huh?!**/What?!"**" Both of them turned to me who remain impassive. Seriously isn't these two fight because very simple reason?! It was clearly stupid! Almost like they are

"Sibling..." I muttered before my eyes widened "That's it! You two are sibling!" I exclaimed with surprise face

**""Huh?""** Great Red and Ophis tilted their head in unison and wear confused face

"Don't you two get it? If you see it again you two actually connected! Infinite is something that can't be measure, it was free and unbounded. Same like Dream, it was something that beyond anyone imagination and also unbounded by anything!" I mused with wide eyes. Why no one think about this before?! These two often fight, yes just like me and Nii-san or other siblings! These two also represent similar aspect! The only difference is their progenitor!

**"Well... If you saying like that then... Yes you can say so then..."** Great Red hummed at my remark while putting thoughtful face

"Why you come here actually Sekiryuushintei-sama?" I asked

**"Well, I was bored and seeing if I fly around the world will be cause ruckus I went to Dimensional Gap. Then I see Ophis was there, and I think she kinda lonely so I decide to accompany her..."** Great Red answered

I give nod with "Uh-huh" with thoughtful face. So he actually like to fly and soar with free eh? Well its true since he very big if he fly at Human world who know what will happen "So other than fly with free you also intent to company Ophis huh?" At his nod I turn to Ophis "Ojou-chan I don't think Sekiryuushintei-sama is doing bad thing. He only wish to accompany you.." I told her

"Ojou-sama..." She said and I blinked "You call **Aka-Teme (Red-Bastard)** using -sama. So you have to call me Ojou-sama from now on..." She puffed her chest and I sweatdropped while Great Red snorted

"I... If you say so... Very well then Ojou-sama..." I sighed

"I don't like him..." Ophis glared to Great Red "He too noisy..."

**"And you too quite, you are like brooding little girl who got her doll stealed by big bully..."** Great Red shot back

"You steal my home..." Ophis hissed

Yep, definitely like a sibling

"Anyway!" I cut them before their arguing start again "You two are actually represent aspect of infinite. Ojou-sama being created from Nothingness that had no limit how deep is it while you Sekiryuushintei-sama created from Dream that can't be measured by anyone. Both of you actually Infinity only created from different source..." I pointed out with understanding face

This is really something interesting! Oh I never thought I will discover something like this! This thing is so obvious, but because of that no one see it! To think these two being is sibling! Hahaha! Who ever guess?!

"Sekiryuushintei-sama are you genderless like Ojou-sama here?" I asked

**"No, I'm born male..."** Great Red said as he turn to Ophis **"Why you take form as female now anyway? Last time you take appearance of old man"**

Ophis stare at me before hugging my arm "My mate wish me to become female..."

Now Great Red eyes widened and he turned to me "You are Ophis mate?!"

"On my defense, she the one who declare it!" I defended myself on reflex "I'm not even given chance to say anything!" I declared

**"Well technically, it not like your opinion matter anyway for her..."** Great Red grumbled much to my annoyance **"We both are Entity on different level. You all are pretty much like ant to us."**

As much I hate to admit it but he true. Great Red and Ophis level is on different league. Ophis even only at 60% she still can beat Sirzechs and Azazel with snap of her finger

To them, I'm merely a bug. My opinion isn't matter for them since they are too strong. They are too powerful and can do anything they wish, Ophis hold her urge to mating with me is actually miracle. If she want she can rape me and done!

"Kai opinion is matter!" Ophis defended me "He are God now, Primordial God! He similar like me! Like us!" She huffed make me and Great Red blinked in surprise

"I... Well, thank you Ojou-sama..." I smiled to her as I feel happy she defended me. Ophis merely turn to me and hug my arm more tight. I swear if I'm not at Edo Tensei state, my hand will be broken already

**"So... Isn't it make me some kind of your brother in law then?"** Great Red mused with smirk and I sweatdropped

**"Wow, your brother in law is the strongest being in this World. That was very surprising.."** Kaguya said with slight astonished tone

W-Well... Kaguya-dono if you put it that way then it kinda awesome I guess?

"I-I guess? Its an honor Sekiryuushintei-sama..." I bowed to him who laughed happily

**"Well then give me high five at least!"** He grinned as he rise his claw

"Ah? R-Right!" I slowly rise my hand and give him toss then a little earthquake created due our power clashed make me startled a bit. Though our power are difference but the "me" now is strong, maybe can give 2 Heavenly Dragons challenge. Our aura also dense and strong, and it enough to destroy anything surround us if I'm not careful

I broke out from my mind when Ophis tug me again and glare to Great Red

"Aka-Teme, you won't steal Kai from me!" She declared make me sweatdropped

**"What?! He my brother in law! I can spend time with him!"**

"Nope. I forbid you!"

**"You can't moron! What if Kai want to talk with me by his own will?!"**

"Err doesn't mean to be rude but I need to discuss something..." I interjected before they can began arguing again

"What is it Kai?" Ophis asked. I merely pull out some scroll from my dimensional pocket. You see, this scroll contain my chakra. Yes the same one from Boosted Gear

Apparently when I pull out Nii-san soul and Ddraig, the past possessor of Sekiryuutei sacrifice themselves and let my chakra went free much to my delight and sad. I really should sacrifice my chakra and now all of them gone because of me

"I already explain my situation to Sekiryuushintei-sama. But you still didn't know so I will tell you..." I then began to explain the situation to her. I explained the truth about me, how I come from different world and Madara isn't same like my world. I explained about the seal and my condition Ophis listened to me and her face turned to scowl at the end

"I don't like it. You already become Infinite like me and Aka-Baka, your are Infinite being like us even you can't control it but if you train properly no doubt you will become our level soon. Can't we do something about this Madara guy?" She asked with annoyance at her tone

"We can perhaps, but we need human body first. It must my old body, the same body before I dead or at least similar... I need to fix the seal first and I must be in human body, right now I only have less than 2 weeks before Madara free again." I explained with stoic face

**"Well, you have your chakra. Then it will be easy right?" **Great Red stated

"It is. But still, creating body with Chakra coils isn't easy..." I sighed "Chakra actually is embodiment of spiritual and phsycal energy. It not normal energy, in Madara world, the one who give Chakra to human in there is technically Primordial God itself. For Primordial God, the one who create everything in one World it was easy but for it descendant is another case.." Which is true considering Rikudo Sennin is Primordial God since he had power of Shinju, he also son of Kaguya-dono who turned to Goddess by eating power of Primordial God itself. Basically he already God, but he evolved into Primordial God

Creating Nii-san body from Great Red flesh and Ophis power is not hard since they only need to put Nii-san soul to some body but mine was different case

In here, the one I know who possess huge chakra is Great Red and Ophis. Other Gods maybe possess it but their chakra isn't pure as Great Red and Ophis, sure it strong but it not pure. You can say the quality of it is decreased

Chakra maybe can be overpowered by demonic energy, holy or other but only by number. Chakra is basically the strongest energy, the purer Chakra, the stronger it will be. Example, my Rasenshuriken. It didn't destroy the whole city but if it hit some God clearly it will leave some mark and if it to the head directly, even Hades will be dead

The proof Loki himself got third degree burn from my **Gouen Rasenshuriken (Great Blaze Rasenshuriken)** is something. He already protect himself using magic but it still manage to burn him very bad and I'm sure if I hit him directly there nothing will left from the Evil God of Norse

That's why I'm strong and why I often use ninjutsu despite I know how to use Norse Magic or other magic, because it more stronger and fatal

And now, creating body with Chakra coils isn't easy. At first I was about to use White Zetsu but they only possess Yang Chakra, where I going to get the Yin one?

It not complete and I can't just mix it with random Yin since it will explode and worse, creating something else... No matter how you see it my chakra still contain Primordial God power even it just Yang part and slightly... It act like a single drop of dense oil... If it join or got eaten by strange flame, I don't know what it will become

**"Hmm... If I recall the one who share Chakra in Madara world is someone who possess Shinju power right?"** Great Red asked and I nodded

"Yes. Technically you can say he are Primordial God. He share his power to billons or more human. Even he already share it to those many humans he still strong and unbeatable..." I responded

"It not easy job..." Ophis said to me "Creating body of Human that contain Primordial God power is hard, no normal being can make it..." She then pointed to my scroll "That chakra inside your scroll isn't same like your chakra before you dead, I remember your chakra is stronger and denser, it maybe same but it also different. It because you eat Loki hand or you stay with me more longer and make it evolve into new level..." She explained

I stare at my scroll before frowned. Then it won't work, this chakra is useless since it was different. What should I do? Ah damn, I should knew it will be hard but knowing Great Red and Ophis admit it was hard for them make me more depressed

I then turn to Ophis pendant and inwardly scowled. While its true I can use that but I won't, creating that is very hard. It take 90% of my chakra along with my lifespan to make it

That necklace is created from 10.000.000 love of Human along with Nature Energy. It cost almost all of my lifespan to make that, I even almost turned to stone for making it. The necklace only can be created because Shinju chakra, the chakra hold the nature energy from lash out wildly

Using it was out of option since it the only thing that can prevent Samael reaching Ophis, and I can't create new one since that one almost cost my whole lifespan

Damn! What should I do? Should I let Madara free but ask Great Red and Ophis to kill him as soon he reborn? No it too risky... Seal myself? But where and how? More importantly is there seal that strong enough to seal me? I know there are, but how long it will hold me?

...

...

Wait! There's a way! Though it risky but it sounds logical! Yes, it could work! But...

"I have idea and in theory it should work..." I said to them

**"Do share..."** Great Red demanded

* * *

"I fail him..."

"No... You not Azazel, it was clearly accident..."

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SAID THAT BRAT!" Azazel snapped at Sirzechs with shame face as he slam his fist to table, breaking it "I was stupid! I overestimated Fafnir power! I'm too damn lazy to train by myself! For God sake I'm Governor of Fallen Angel damn it! I fail Kai! If only at least I can hold my ground against Cao Cao for few minutes longer, Samael would be dead! Me and Ise can overwhelm Cao Cao after that! Even if Cao Cao manage to escape Hades will after him for losing Cao Cao! And we can get strong proof to accuse Hades as traitor due to Samael dead!" He ranted with full of shame in his voice

Kai plan was perfect! It had no hole! The chance of it failed is only little! Less than 15%! All he have to do is only hold his ground but nooo. That damn Cao Cao research manage to caught his guard, Fafnir power can't hold his own attack!

And it actually can be damn avoided if he didn't depend on it!

"Kai will be rolling on his grave right now..." Azazel said with closed eyes and sad tone as he low his head

Sirzechs, Grayfia and Serafall who seeing this put sad face. They had promised to protect Kai legacy after he dead, true they know they can't protect them forever but to think it was this soon? And moreover it was in front of Azazel!

"Azazel you can't keep moping, if Kai-chan live he won't blame you..." Serafall said as she try to comfort him

"Yes he will..." Azazel admitted shamely

"Now Azazel I'm sure Kai-kun will-"

"No, Sirzehcs. You don't understand, I had see what kind of person Kai is! If he life and see his brother killed, he won't blame me at first but he WILL in the end..." Azazel muttered "And I'm sure we will have him to become our REAL enemy this time not fake one..." He can see it. Kai love to Ise is deep... It maybe not romance love but his brotherly love is so deep that in fact, Kai will fight the whole world for his brother if he have to

"I think it won't happen. I'm sure he will blame Hades..." Serafall pointed

"No Serafall, Azazel right..." Sirzechs agreed after moment of thinking "If Kai-kun see Ise-kun dead, he will go and no doubt kill Hades immediately. Then after that he will recall how his plan had failed... This where Azazel entering the part... He will blame him in because of that and become our real enemy... And I have no doubt we will having hard time against him, especially with Ophis on his side along with Cao Cao..." He said grimly

"What?! No way! Kai-chan won't be like that! He are-"

"Even Saint can become Insane Murderer. Even Archangel can become Fallen, I'm living proof of that. I was Archangel and now I become Fallen Angel... Kai only human, sure it not like him to become murderer but even he had his limit." Azazel elaborated

"I'm not sure Azazel. I don't think Kai will become like that, aren't you exaggerated? Kai are calm and " Grayfia asked. Kai are like child or sister for her, she refuse to believe that Kai will turned to insane murderer

"Don't you get it Grayfia?! Kai almost reach his limit!" Azazel groaned with displeasing face "Tell me his Sharingan ability again..." He demanded

"It give him ability to cast powerful illusion, reading people movement, photographic memory, summoning ethereal warrior, casting holy flame and hypnotize someone... I can say it was very good gift for him... " Grayfia answered but she unconsciously shudder when hear Azazel let out hollow chuckle that filled with nothing but emptiness

"Gift? At his situation it more like curse." He snorted

"What you mean?" Serafall asked

"Think about it, Photographic Memory!" Azazel hissed and Grayfia frowned

"I fail to see what so wrong with it..." Grayfia said before she stopped when realize it and her eyes widened in horror followed by Serafall

"No..." Serafall murmured with fear

"Exactly! Every time he kill, every life he take, every accusation on the faces of his victim, like he had committed a grave sin beyond forgiveness and hopeless eyes it planted to his consciousness! **Everything!** All that gruesome thing is planted inside _17 years_ old teenager!" Azazel spat with full of sad tone

Grayfa and Serafall feel sick on their stomach. To think, to think a boy who not older than their sister in law and sister had see that much horror! It was low! Very low! Worse that boy was one of their precious person!

'In name of Satan what have we done?!' Both of them thought with sickness on their heart

"Every time his precious person glare to him with hateful eyes and cursed him, all of them planted inside his mind! Just imagine, you imagine Serafall. What if everyday you see Sona face who see you with disgust and hatred on her eyes! I doubt you will last year, heck the reason why you can hold it because you had see war but Kai not! He are innocent since the beginning and raised to never prepare for such thing!"

"He wish to kill himself and didn't want to use another way is a sign of his sanity start to slipped! He focus all his insanity and turn it to devotion to make his brother become Hero! That was the only thing that keep his mind balance and not let him become insane murderer like his cover story is! Other reason why he fastened his death is because he can't hold it anymore! He can tell he start to going insane! And he knew if he let it longer his insanity will devour him and turn him to worse than what his cover story he use as evil guy in public!"

Azazel explained before panting to caught his breath. He can tell there lone tears wash his face now, he really feel guilty for this mistake. He had create many mistake but this, _this_ mistake is the biggest one

Grayfia and Serafall visibly blanched when hear the explanation. They never think it will be that far, now they think about it, it actually logical. Kai are human that never see war or have strong mental mind originally. He can hold himself from hateful glare and spat from people love, ignoring people that he kill scream is miracle

"How did you know about that?" Serafall can't help but asked

Azazel take deep breath before sigh heavily "Because he admit it to me. He said his mind can't hold any longer, the only thing that make him ignore the grief from people he killed is Ise presence... If Ise killed or dead in front of him... I think we will have insane version of Ajuka mixed with Falbium strategic mind as our enemy..." He grumbled

"And you didn't told us about this?" Grayfia asked coldly. She feel really bad, she didn't knew Kai is this hurt. How could Azazel didn't told her about this?! She already think Kai as her own brother or child! To think he went through this but they don't know! It was very... Sad...

"And then what? What you going to do?" Azazel asked "What you _can_ do? Hug him and tell him "Everything will be okay"?!" He said sarcastically "Useless! We knew it won't be okay in the end! He also know it! That's why he always hide his pain because he know it won't help! It won't do any single shit!" He yelled "And now I fail him! I promise I will keep them save but I FAILED!" He slam his fist with defeated and shame face to the wall

"Azazel..." Sirzechs himself also feel guilty and sad. He had see Rias condition, no more importantly everyone condition

He had see Kiba knock Asia into coma to stop her from killing herself, again... After Kai leave she had try to kill herself but she still hesitate. Now when Ise dead she didn't even hesitate...

What Kai had went through is tragedy beyond anyone mind. Sirzechs himself can't imagine how hard being Kai, the boy has went through Hell just to make sure his brother and all his comrades save. He have give everything and he still will to continue his Hell path if it will keep them save

But now gone... Ise dead... They failed... If Kai here now, no doubt there will be massacre...

"Azazel, I knew you sad but this isn't time for moping. I'm sure you knew that too..." Sirzechs said softly. Sirzechs himself inside knew he had no right to said about this, but he has duty... So do Azazel... He have his duty... And they can't abandon it...

Azazel hearing this close his eyes and take deep breath before let it out slowly to calm himself. What Sirzechs said its true. The Underworld are in middle of War, again. The Devils from Old Maou Faction along with 13 monsters from Annihilation Maker is rampaged on Underworld even there many Fallen Angels

It too late... Ise already dead and the damaged already done... Kai will rolling on his grave Azazel sure of it... But Ise died as Hero... Azazel sure Ise had killed Shalba, if not now he already appear and declaring war to them through the field... He didn't come here mean Ise finish him... Ise had save Ophis from Shalba and who know what will happen if Shalba get his hand on Ophis in weakened state... Yes... At least there positive thing happen...

'One died as Hero in light while the other died as Hero in darkness... How ironic...' Azazel can't help but chuckle bitterly inside his mind. Both brothers are Hero, while Ise protect the Underworld, Kai protect Ise from shadow. If someone ask him who protect Hero while Hero protect everyone now he have the answer

He shook his head and firm expression plastered on his face. Kai and Ise won't want him to moping, they will wish for them to protect Underworld and everyone. Yes, right now he had job to do

"You right..." Azazel said as he stand turn to Sirzechs "Let visit that Skeleton-geezer..."

Sirzechs hearing this smiled he himself also saddened by Ise death. But he knew Ise wouldn't want his death bothering them, he will want them to protect Underworld now. Same could be said for Kai

"Yes, let visit him. He had explanation to do..." Sirzechs said with rare cold smirk that promising pain if something goes beyond he wish

* * *

Sometime later (Ise POV)

…..Una… Was I sleeping…?

The place I, Hyoudou Issei, woke up is on top of red ground. I saw a weird dream. A dream where I was encouraging Kiba who was fighting against Siegfried. He seemed like he was in trouble so I think I lent him Ascalon….. The others also didn't look happy so I encouraged them as well!

…Huh. Where is this place…?

When I looked around, there were red rocks that are…..spiky? Is it a desert? I'm not sure, but I'm on top of red ground. When I look at the sky, the scenery is mixed up because it has a mixture of different colours. It feels like I'm looking through a kaleidoscope. Wait, is this hell? If I remember, I went after Shalba who took Ophis and I tried to save her…. And then what happened? I was trying to go home….. I beat Shalba and…huh? Did I get beaten instead? My memories are blurry.

**[Did you open your eyes? I didn****'****t know what was going to happen to you.]**

I can hear my partner's voice.

"Ddraig? Yeah, I lost consciousness and….huh? Weird. Somehow my body feels weird."

I realised the change in my body. …Weird. I don't have any sense of touch! I don't have the sense of touching anything! I'm wearing the armour right now but I don't have the sense to feel that! What is going on!? I tried to put my mask back into my armour like I usually do and… I can't do it! Th-then how about this!? I made the armour on only my hands disappear. Then-

Hands…. I don't have my hands!?

My arm, which is supposed to be inside when I take my armor off, isn't there! W-Wait….. Are you telling me it's the same with my whole body….? I didn't know what was happening to me and then Ddraig talked to me.

**[Your body was destroyed with Samael****'****s curse. You are in a state where your soul was taken out of your body and put into the armour. You can say that just your soul is left. But it was a hard decision whether this was actually possible or not.]**

…..Eh?

My body was destroyed? Is a state where I'm just a soul? And you put that inside the armour?

I thought about it and I realise right away what this means.

"…..How can this be!? If I don't have my body, I can't have sex with Riaaaaaas!"

I screamed while holding down my head! Holy shit! I can't touch any oppai if I don't have my body!? None of Rias's and Akeno-san's oppai!? You must be kidding me that I can't touch them anymore!

I started a relationship with Rias! At this rate I can't have sex with her!

**[****…****Eh? T-that****'****s your reaction****…****?]**

My partner made a dumb response. Then I told him!

"It's not "Eh?"! This is a matter of life and death! I got into a relationship with Rias, but I can't do erotic stuff without my body! Touch those breasts with my hands! With bare hands! I can't grope them! It was better if I dieeeed! How are you telling me to have sex with just my armour!? Dullahan is the only one who can do such weird play!"

Not just Rias! I still haven't touched enough of Akeno-san's oppai either! Asia's and Koneko-chan's oppai's are getting started right now you know? Just looking at them is the worst thing that can happen! Maybe it might not be bad if they go inside my armour and say "Aaaah, Ise's inside is so cold that I'm feeling it"…? No that isn't good!? I want to feel them with my own skin!

"You are telling me I can't make babies with Irina anymore! Shit! Geez, I don't care if I can only do armour sex now! God damn it! So it should be okay if I can feel oppai with my armour right!?"

**[Ah****… ****Ummm. You know Partner****…****.]**

Ddraig made an amazed voice. What is it!? I'm in a shock right now because I lost my body! What else can there be!?

"What is it Ddraig!? I'm really depressed right now! Talk to me afterwards! Shiiiit! I thought I was going to go home after beating that fraud Maou Shalba…. Ah. Where is Ophis anyway? I remained in the artificial dimension to save her."

Yes, Ophis. I regained my memory. I did beat Shalba afterall. I then saved Ophis and was going back home and I went down after my body was at it's limit after taking Samael's curse. And when I regained consciousness I was on top of Red ground and have lost my body.

I then began to look around to find Ophis. Where is she anyway? Is she leave?

**[Well... About that... She currently is... Why don't you just look for her behind that spike?]**

Spike? I turn and see indeed there some strange shaped rock that looks like spike. Curious, I approach the rock, but when I near I hear something that make me freeze

"O-Ojou-sama. I-If we keep continue, I-I don't think Sekiryuushin-mmphh!"

Is that Kai voice?! He sounds gasping for air! No, it couldn't be! He dead! How did he still alive?! There's no way he died! Is it the pendant that he give to Ophis?!

"Shhh, Aka-Teme don't mind. I already ask his permission, now be silent!"

"B-But-mmph!"

I-Is he MOANING?! What Ophis and Kai do?! I then slowly walk and when I see the view make me froze with my mouth gaped like a fish

* * *

Earlier (Kai POV)

"Ojou-sama?" I called

"Yes?" She asked

"Umm..." I put nervous smile as I stare at Ophis who look into me with gleam on her eyes "Can you... Remove your snak-*YELP*" I yelped when I feel the snake bite me in thigh

Hello everyone, its been few days since I manage to talk with Ophis and Great Red about their problem. Currently I was being... Binded by Ophis snake, we are riding on Great Red back where Nii-san soul still unconscious and his body created from Great Red flesh far in left part of Great Red body

"You had no right to talk..." Ophis said coldly as she close herself to me. She stare at me with strange gleam on her eyes before she smirked, she cupped my chin make me blush a bit

With quick, she plant kiss on me make me gasped and she slip her tongue immediately, she hold my head and pull me into deep and passionate kiss

I moaned in pleasure on instinct before blushed as I feel her tongue explore my crook. It not like I'm not like the kiss but well umm... It was...

**"Turned you on?"**

Kaguya-dono! You too blunt!

**"I'm merely stating the fact, why you feel nervous anyway?"**

I-I don't know, I mean isn't it kinda wrong? I'm a man, yet. I'm the one who got dominated!

**"I don't find problem on that. Are you that sexist? I'm a Goddess in my World before and the ruler. And I'm a Woman. That not wrong right?"**

W-Well... I-If you put it that way...

**"...Be honest Kai, that's not the problem right?"**

...

...

You right... That's not the problem... The problem is I start to fall to her... Just like to Sona and Asia... And I feel... Guilty about this...

But I can't deny Ophis had done so much, no. Very much for me... It was her who request to Vali for me to join Outlaws, it was her who save me... And it was her presence, who help me to keep my sanity not slipped away... She are Dragon God... But she pick me, me. A human, who she can kill with only blink...

I can't... I can't reject the love she give... It not because I think her as daughter or siblings... But it because I find, I also love her...

Oh God, romance is always troublesome for me, why it have to be this hard? Can't I just dead and be done with it?

I'm already in the middle. Why not enjoying it? Slowly I began to kiss Ophis back and she seems surprised when I did this as she froze for moment before she pull me into more deep kiss surprising me

I brought out from my mind when Ophis rub my body and I unconsciously shudder at the sensation. Ophis remove her lips from mine and she look at me with smug smirk

"My mate. You won't leave me anymore..." She said in husky tone as she began to caress my cheek make me blush

"O-Ojou-sama. I-If we keep continue, I-I don't think Sekiryuushin-mmphh!"

She silence me with another kiss

"Shhh, Aka-Teme don't mind. I already ask his permission, now be silent!"

"B-But-mmph!"

I let out moan when she kiss me again, inwardly I sighed. It not I'm not like this. I do admit that when Ophis kiss me I feel happy but...

PLEASE USE ADULT FORM AT LEAST!

Kissing girl that like 11 years old is feel so wrong! Sure sometime I do like loli girl but this is ridiculous!

When in middle of kissing I caught something from corner of my eyes and I freeze. For moment I didn't even response and kissing Ophis back, she notice it too and stop her kissing before pull back her head and tilted it

"Kai?" She called

My eyes still glued to Nii-san... Who watching us with gaped mouth and wide white comical shocked eyes

Ophis follow my gaze then turned to Ise. She had "o" face and seems not bothered. She turn back and start to kissing me again

...

...

...

"WAIT A MINUTE OJOU-SAMA!" I shouted with blush as somehow I manage to free myself from Ophis snake and lift her who still had kissing motion on her face. Damnit! What the hell?! Can't she stop for moment?!

I sighed and place Ophis who had scowl and pout to the Great Red body again before turned to Nii-san who seems fidget

"Uh... If... If you want, I can go somewhere?" He said with puzzled tone

"No, stay. You can't go anywhere though, since you only spirit..." I told him before turn to Ophis "Go somewhere else for moment okay?" I asked softly

"Fine..." She said before turn away and leave

I turn to Nii-san again before approach him slowly. He seems startled at my approach but didn't move nonetheless

"So... You and Ophis..."

"As much I deny it, it not like I can resist her if she wish. She are very powerful and if she insist she can rape me if she want.." I stated bluntly make Nii-san let out gagged sound and I inwardly amused seeing his reaction

"W-What?" He asked in shock but I not bother to repeat my statement

"Anyway, I never thought that I will see you again, Hyoudou Issei..." I said with stoic face

"Its..." He seems nervous and gulped the saliva on his throat "Is this really you? Are you... Are you really alive?" He asked in whispery tone

"Yes, you can say I'm alive though technically-" I immediately active my Rinnegan along with **Ningendo (Human Path)** when see he lunged at me. He hug me tightly and I inwardly won't blame him

"I... I'm sorry... *sob* I'm so sorry *sob*... I'm... I'm sorry *sob*" He sobbed at my shoulder make me softened my face

"Its okay Hyoudou Issei... You only do what necessary to stop me. I did not harbor hard feeling..." I said with stoic tone but inwardly I really sad seeing him like this, it not his fault... It was mine, I already being told by Ddraig how shock he become after killing me...

After a moment of debate internally, I decide to not tell Nii-san the truth... He can't know the truth... No matter what, he can't... This is my path... I won't let him know about me... If he know then what? What could he do? I'm wanted criminal

If he defend me everyone will see it as crime! This is my darkness... My secret is dark secret of Alliances, if Michael found out no doubt he will angry to Azazel and Sirzechs, it can caused War if he found out

No... This is my secret... I may won't kill myself anymore... But one day I still will... As for now, I will be shadow that watch over Nii-san and everyone... There still enemy out there... Who know what Cao Cao already did to Ophis stolen power? Or worse, the faction that hide in shadow inside Khaos Brigade already start to move... And it my job to hunt them from the darkness

I then pull back Nii-san and wear my stoic face "How your soul?"

"Eh? I... I'm fine I guess... How did you still alive? And... Why you here anyway?" Nii-san asked

"To answer your question, you can say I still alive because Ophis pendant... It actually just accident but somehow Great Red presence affect my aura and somehow manage to bring me back from dead. As for I'm here..." I paused and let out little sigh "I'm the one who pull your soul out before Samael able to destroy it completely..."

"Y-You what?" He asked with dumbfounded face

"I won't repeat myself, ask that Welsh Dragon of yours..." I answered. I can tell Nii-san immediately asked Ddraig-sama through his mind, he put thoughtful face before it replaced by sadness. Ah he must be found out about the past Sekiryuutei who sacrifice themselves for him

After a moment of silence Nii-san rise his head and put confused face

"Why? Why you helping me? Ddraig say if you late in few seconds my soul won't be able to saved. Why?" He asked and I can tell there hope in his last question

I merely close my eyes for moment before open it again slowly "As I said before, I do not hate you nor I like you. However no matter how many time I decline it but you still my biological brother.." A glimpse of happiness appear in his eyes and it also make me really happy seeing this though "Just think this as favor but don't think I will be your friend. I still have goal and I intent to claim it, and I won't hesitate to cut you down if you on my way next time..." I said coldly and much to my dismay Nii-san face turn to disappointed but then it replaced by steel of determination

"Are you intent to target Rias again?" He asked

"No..." I answered "While sure I can capture Rias Gremory once again but I won't use some method twice. I'm a God, such thing is beneath me, if I fail then let it be fail. I will find another way.." I exclaimed while inwardly I rolled my eyes, I can't believe I said that while it true I'm a God technically though

Nii-san seems have same mind when hearing me as he also rolled his eyes

"Wait, you said Great Red presence. Does it mean you meet him?!" He asked and I deadpanned

"We currently are riding him..." I stated flatly as I point my thumb to the horn that far from us and Nii-san blinked before he follow my finger and he blinked again

"EEEEHHHHH?! I'm on top of Great Red!" He exclaimed with shock face

"Yes, now if you excuse me I have to check something..." I sighed as I left him. Ddraig will do the rest, as for now I have more important thing to do. Beside if I stay with him for longer I afraid I can't keep my emotion anymore "Oh one more thing..." I turn to him "If you tell anybody what you just see moments ago, I will put you into illusion where you surrounded by Mil-tan.." I threatened coldly and I can tell if he have his body now he will become pale like paper.

After threatened him I turn to leave, then went to other part of Great Red body and find Ophis who poking giant egg. Yes you got that right, giant egg

If you wish to know this giant egg is not just an egg. It contain my body. As you can see my chakra coils that I take from Boosted Gear is different from my chakra, however the difference is my current chakra contain very much Ophis aura along with normal God power

Creating Human body is easy, Great Red can make it without much problem. To make this body, I use some part of Nii-san blood as biological base, then I mix it with little part of Ophis flesh to replace my aura and Loki arm that I ate

In theory I should be turned into God but this where Great Red part come, he and Ophis put very strong seal that prevent this body becoming full God. The seal was designed for my body to turn Ophis flesh slowly into chakra that got eaten by my Shinju chakra later so it will become same to my current chakra.

Since my body is Human it should be done faster than Nii-san and can be used instantly, however for this past few days to make sure the seal is strong and won't turn me to God, Great Red and Ophis had been focused to fastened the process

"How is the body?" I asked make Ophis turn to me

"I think it can be used already..." Ophis told me and I smirked. Good, now I can go to Underworld to join the war "Oh, here your sword and Light Creator..." She present me Frostmourne and my eyes widened

"Ojou-sama, I already put very strong seal and bury it deep somewhere! How did you get this?!" I asked with shock. Yes, I already remove Frostmourne since it was too dangerous, unlike Deicide. Deicide is also God Slayer Sword but it not as effective as True Longinus since I didn't have proper material even some of item I use is also good but it still limited. However it still had potential to slay God if someone can use it properly

But Frostmourne is different case, it had same slayer ability with True Longinus. It created with ancient, forbidden spell, numerous experiment and more dark thing. Even I who wield Frostmourne often than the predecessor still can't use it potential to the max, I seal it deep using Ice of Cocytus from Frostmourne itself and then place Rune Magic on it. Only Jin-sensei that can break it, he agree I the one who seal it since he didn't know how to hide it anymore

"Seeing you back to life I decide to take the avaliable swords that you possess. I'm sure you won't like it if I take Deicide from Azazel and Yawarakai-Te from Jin Masashi, so I decide to take the unguarded one..." She said with proud tone make me narrowed my eyes but didn't comment nonetheless

Since it already here better use it rather than not. Beside, I have few giant monsters and enough hundreds of blood to be sacrificed to Frostmourne

**"Wielder! You still alive?"**

Yes, Frostmourne... Well... Technically I'm back to live rather than still alive

**"Hahaha! And to think you will unseal us rather than that pompous peace lover! This really surprise!"**

Pompous peace lover?

**"Yawarakai-Te, who else? That sword is very peaceful! Heck, she reject to cut anything! The only thing she cut is only the one that cause harm against nature! Bah, weakling!"**

I blinked when hearing that. Yawarakai-Te has consciousness? Why it-errr she never talk to me then? Now I think again, I never use Yawarakai-Te to cut innocent man, mostly I use Frostmourne for that. Well I also use Frostmourne to cut some enemy though, but I start to hesitate to using it after the event with Loki

We will talk more later Frostmourne, for now you will have big feast though it was Devil and Fallen Angel

**"Oh really? How big? Last time you using me is only for few insect..."**

Let just say this will become the biggest feast you ever had...

"Its ready..." Ophis said to me as the egg cracked and I smirked

"Good, I will test it for moment. I want you to company my brother okay?" I asked and she scowl

"I want to go with you..." She pouted

"I know, but you can't be seen with me... Stay with Nii-san and call me if his body ready..." I smiled and she huffed but nodded nonetheless "Sekiryuushintei-sama. Can you open portal to Auros city?" I asked

"Suit yourself, don't forget to visit..." Great Red voice come to my mind. I find out when Great Red speak to me, he actually speak through telepathy

"I will later... Oh where you got my Light Creator?"

"I stole one when you still stay with us to using it as toy..."

...

...

I'm not surprised somehow...

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"Hold that thing!"

BOOM! BOOM!

"It no use, it keep regenerated and regenerated!"

"Die you worshipper of fake Maou!"

BOOOM!

The situation of city Auros is... Not good... Not good at all. I mean it, the city was got pressed more and more to tight spot

Sure Ajuka and Falbium already make strategy to deal with the monster, however the Old-Maou Faction who seeing this start to intercepting and find way to repel them though it won't be problem seeing they got dispatched immediately by the reinforcement

Unfortunately there few city who far from capital city and take longer time for them to bring reinforcement or give the news about the technique. Auros city is one of them sadly

The numbers of the Alliances force currently is clearly not good since they got pummeled, blasted, crushed by Bandersnatch and hundreds of Devil and Fallen Angel

"Damn! Where the hell reinforcement?! If they keep pushing us like this, we will be done in minutes!" One Devil groaned as he held his shoulder and had blood dripped from his forehead

"Are you okay?"

The Devil eyes widened when hear someone voice behind him, he didn't even sense it presence! With quick he turn to see a... Hooded figure? The figure wearing hood that hide most his feature, the only thing he can see is this person wearing plain gray mask with black flame pattern on it

"I... I am... Are you reinforcement?" The Devil asked warily though he doubt this man is enemy, if he enemy he will kill him immediately

"Nope..." The man said "I'm on my own, but don't worry I'm here to help..."

"And how in name of Satan I can trust you?" The Devil growled

"You will be dead already if I want. As for now, I want you to pull back your army. I will take care of these goons..." The man ordered

"Are you serious?! By your voice you are still teenager aren't you? Now Boy I appreciate your help but-" The Devil paused when he see the man eyes flashed red. The eyes had 3 black tomoe that slowly spinning. The more the Devil stare at it the more he seems found this man... Can be trusted...

"Please do not underestimated me, I'm strong enough to beat them all. Pull back your warrior so they didn't caught in crossfire..." The man said with convincing tone

The Devil about to reject him but somehow... He had feeling this man can be trusted and he found himself nodded strangely "Very well..." The Devil then talk through the radio "Everyone fall back, I repeat everyone fall back. We have some strange reinforcement, this one is dangerous and if not be careful you all can got killed due to his battle, just focus on evacuation..."

Soon chorus of "Roger", "Affirmative", "Copy that" and similar meaning come. When he sure everyone already retreat he turn to the man "It had been done, be careful out there boy.." The Devil said before gone in magic circle

The man merely nodded while having his red eyes still active and he turn to the giant Bandersnatch while also looking to the Old-Maou and Fallen Angels army that invaded

"Ah, the wonder of Genjutsu. I can't use any of it when I was in Edo Tensei state, it was fun to play with illusion again.." Kai chuckled before he summon Frostmourne on his left hand then jump away while his eyes morphed to Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan

**Play - Naruto Shippuden Shikku**

In middle of air he unsheath Frostmourne that immediately leaked out blueish aura. He grip it tightly with 2 hands before raise it then deliver downward slash

"**Daishinkan! (Great Dragon Shock)**" Kai send a massive arc wave blue slash that went forward and destroy plus freeze anything on it path

Many Devils and Fallen Angels manage to dodge the attack, however the one that not immediately got cut in two and freeze solid, trapped into ice of cocytus

"Who's there?!" One Devil snarled as they turn but to their surprise it was only one person who walking slowly toward them "What this?! Is the fake Maou too afraid to fight us and send single man to handle us?! How dare they underestimate us this far!" He growled

Kai merely narrowed his eyes under his mask. Who do they think they are? He had kill hundreds and more Fallen Angel alone before, he been called SSS-class criminal isn't for nothing. He even can beat Azazel if he go all out, he only lose because that time he was sick and dying from making Ophis pendant. The only difference is this time they had Bandersnatch on their back

He slowly entering Senjutsu Mode and began to count the amount of enemy. 10, 21, 36, 78, 146, 189... 456... Ah quite many aren't they? Not to mention that 100M giant monster

'I just got this body... I need to stretch my muscle little...' Kai thought before he active his** Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armor)** then 3 clones popped on his side along "Distract that thing. A few Rasenshuriken will be enough I guess..." Kai ordered and the 3 clones gone in Shunshin while he dashed to the crowd

"KILL HIM!"

"Every magic attack have their own equations. It like you imagining thing..."

"Then what the difference of it to Holy energy or Demonic energy?"

"Demonic and Holy power requires the power of using your imagination and the power to create, as well as having a good sense, while magic is just knowledge to control equations, i.e. using your head and making calculations. So while they may seem similar, they are very different from each other..."

"I see... Then Le Fay-sensei, is it possible for me to using magic to control the Demonic or Holy power?"

"... ... I think... It possible but your power source have to be denser than the attack... And it won't be easy I told you, not because you need to control your power but your mind also have to be strong enough to handle the stress... I don't think even Merlin Ambrosius, the first Magician can do that..."

Kai EMS spinning as he see the coming blast and slowly his eyes morphed to Rinnegan, granting him clearer view. He extend his palm and magic circle appear on it 'I already try my best to control attack but no matter how much I train I can't control them. But deflecting them is another case..' Kai thought as the formula in magic circle start to spinning at high speed

With single hand motion, the attack start to deflected and hitting each other, in result it cancelling each other make all Khaos Brigade mostly Old-Maou faction gasped

"That's! That's Kankara Formula!"

"Impossible! Is he Ajuka?!"

"No! I got report from that fake Maou isn't come here!"

"Then maybe he is his apprentice!"

Kai narrowed his eyes. So Ajuka Beelzebub can control magic and enemy attack? He had heard the rumor about it when he on Khaos Brigade. Hmm, maybe he can learn few things from Ajuka later by pretend to attack him

Suddenly he winced in pain and his Rinnegan morphed back to EMS 'Tsk, as I expected. This body still can't adapt to Rinnegan... Well, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is more than enough..' Kai thought before he fastened his speed while grip Frostmourne tightly he appear in front of one devil and cut him in two immediately like butter using Frostmourne. He duck under one Devil attack before deliver Rasengan to him using his left hand then block a spear of light from Fallen Angel using Frostmourne

His EMS spinning as he glare to one Fallen Angel before suddenly white flame burst into alive and burned the man into nothing before he able to scream. Kai eyes narrowed slightly seeing this 'Last time my Amaterasu turned to gray and now into white? Does my Susanoo will change to? Ah forget it I will look into this later...' He thought as he jump and dodge several demonic energy

He landed before rise Frostmourne and deflect numerous beam attack that aimed to him then with single swipe all of attack is freeze and vanish

"Tsk, I admit you not bad kid but you clearly outnumbered..." One Devil sneered

Kai merely narrowed his eyes before suddenly dark purple flaming aura explode from his body and it take shape of demonic head figure make everyone who watching tensed

"Oh?" Kai cooed with menacing tone "Let see how you handle yourself against this kid then.." Kai EMS turned to smirk as it spinning and the demon head behind him had it eyes glowing red and it jaw narrowed to evil smirk

One Devil seems recognize Kai eyes and his eyes widened when see it as he unconsciously take step back

'That sword... No doubt was Frostmourne and that crimson glowing eyes!'."N-No way... Y-You should been died!" He sputtered in shock and fear

Kai response merely smirk before he charged with Godly speed and soon scream of pain can be heared

Meanwhile 3 of KaiC who jumping landed on roof while glaring to giant Bandersnatch in front of them

"Well? Rasenshuriken?" KaiC1 asked

"You use Rasenshuriken. I will use Grand Chariot to rain it down, it also going to help the original. But you need to give me time since this thing is too big..." KaiC2 responded

"I will pull prevent him from disturb you two..." KaiC3 added. Each clones nodded to each other before they blur again, intent to do their mission

KaiC3 went through several hand seals and his mouth bulged "**Katon : Gouenkyu (Great Blaze Ball)**" He spew out 15M giant flame ball imbued with Senjutsu to Bandersnatch

The Bandersnatch merelt roared and block the flame, it burned it arm but it seem not flinched and shoot a light beam to KaiC3. Seeing this KaiC3 clicked his tongue before quickly make equations of Norse Magic, it maybe won't enough to defense the attack but it at least manage to redirect it

He write another equations and then imbued with Senjutsu then shoot a massive cannon that lashed straight to Bandersnatch. But again, it do nothing to Bandersnatch as it just shrugged the attack like nothing

"Then... How about this?" KaiC3 went through several hand seals before suddenly numerous black lightning Senjutsu sparked behind him all of them formed into numerous panther before launching itself to Bandersnatch "**Raiton : Burakku Hantingu! (Lightning Release : Black Hunting)**" KaiC3 send the panthers to Bandersnatch and it slashed through the giant monster who howled. All the panthers that cut through Bandersnatch then merge into a single, giant panther then it bite the Bandersnatch then explodes into black lightning, shocking the monster who let out howl of agony

"**Senpou : Katon Gouen Rasenshuriken! (Sage Art : Fire Release Great Blaze Rasenshuriken)**"

A spiralling dark green mixed orange flame disc soared in sky and it hit the Bandersnatch. This time it didn't able to defend from the attack as it roared in pain and fall to the ground, creating earthquake while 20M dome of flame explode on it chest

KaiC2 who observe highly from the sky had just finish drawing his large magic circle, while he stare at the Bandersnatch who roared in pain having it chest burned. Thanks God for Great Red give him this hood that able to make him fly. He knew this spell won't be able to kill it but it will kill most of Khaos Brigade army at least. The original already placed many clones too in various place of city to make sure the damage of city is minimal before the battle

"Okay..." KaiC2 panting as he pour almost all of his chakra that turned to dense light attack through Light Creator. Suddenly swirling vortex appear on his right side and original Kai come out from it, covered in blood and left upper part of his mask broken, reveal part of his hair and left EMS "What happen?"

"Got caught by spear of light before, I already heal it though it still feel sore.." Kai explained "Does the magic ready?" KaiC2 nodded at his original "Good, fire! Show no mercy.." He said coldly

"**Light Magic : Grand Chariot!"**

Soon the 7 giant magic circles glowing and hundred light beam shoot through it, rained down and hitting everything, building, Fallen Angels, Devils, and Bandersnatch

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

Explosion and destruction started the moment the rain hit them. Kai can feel the numbers of the attacker is decreased, his Spear of Light is stronger than normal one since it extracted from his chakra

He narrowed his eyes when see there still almost hundred of survivor, oh they just wouldn't learn would they? Why they can't just give up? Ah, doesn't matter anyway.

"Allow me to show you the difference between us..." Kai muttered before his whole body explode in gray flame

All Khaos Brigade who in the ground suddenly tensed when feel strong aura appear. They turn their eyes and see a dark gray flame explode in sky before it slowly take shape. Skeleton slowly appear followed by tendon and muscle.

All Khaos Brigade members staring with surprise when see this. The dark gray flame aura at first only as tall as building but then it turned into horror when it take human shape and keep growing and growing

"What the fuck..." One Fallen Angel muttered as he fall into knee while shaking, seeing the giant figure

"What in the name of Satan is that?!" One Devil exclaimed with shock

"It even bigger than Jabberwocky!"

Indeed... Standing in front of Bandersnatch along with Khaos Brigade army is now 300M tall humongous armored giant. It take shape as armored figure, it face covered completely by hood that similar like Grim Reaper but everyone can see it complete crimson eyes. It also had armor shaped aura that cover his body

It also had pair of giant thin pale blue flaming skeleton bat wing that extended, showing it wings was on same size with the giant monster.

The giant hands twitched before suddenly 2 pairs of sword appear from both it hands

"GRRRAAAAOORRRHHHH!" The giant howled as it staring at the Bandersnatch that only reach it knee

**(A/N : True Susanoo are on par with Kyuubi prime, we all know how Kurama on it prime right? It fucking big! It on par with mountain! And see the Image in my profile!)**

Kai staring at the army below him thought he barely able to see them since he too high now. He need to finish this fast, Ophis will call him as soon Ise meet with everyone and he can tell it will be soon. Not to mention after all this done he will visit Hades. Oh yes, he will show that bastard to never mess with him and his friends

Albeit he was to high in sky but he can see the fear and despair in Khaos Brigade army. He narrowed his eyebrow when memory of Ise dead body in front of him flashed in his mind then he sneered

'Your leader brougth this to you all. I should never save him and kill him instead... None of you going to survive... I will show you why you never mess with Uchiha... Quake in fear, wail in pain, cry in despair! For you all have bring wrath of God to yourself by killing my brother!' Kai snarled as his EMS spin wildly and his Killing Intent flooding the entire area make True Susanoo let out another scary howl. He move his True Susanoo hands and then rise it so high before he brough it down along with the giant swords that enhanced by Frostmourne power

BAAAKRAAMMM!

**Music off**

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise (Ise POV)

"Hyoudou Issei! I have just returned!"

I said it out loud to everyone! I returned everyone!

…..Huh? That's weird. Don't I receive anything such as "We are glad you are back" or "We were waiting for you"?

I look around. Everyone seems dazzled. ….H-Hmmmmm. Everyone looks as if they are being pinched by a fox… Ah, Jeanne is here as well. Hero-faction! Heracles is also on the ground! Was everyone fighting the Hero-faction? I don't see Cao Cao anywhere though….. Jeanne is also looking at me with shock.

**[Maybe they don****'****t recognise it is you?]**

Ddraig says that… Are you serious? Do things like that really happen? …T-then I will say something which I would usually say.

I open the mask of my helmet, and showed my face. Then I said it with a smile.

"Umm, Oppai! I have returned while riding on Great-Red!"

The moment I said that.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-sempai!"

"Ise!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Is that you Ise-kun!?"

"Hyoudou-kun!"

"You were alive Hyoudou!?"

Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse-san, Sona-kaichou, and Saji call out my name.

Hey hey hey hey! Do I really need to confirm myself by saying oppai!? My existence sure is a horrible thing like always! I was in shock after reconfirming my existence. Then Asia, Koneko-chan, and Akeno-san came running towards me. They then clung onto me while hugging me.

"Ise-san! Ise-san Ise-san Ise-san Ise-san!"

"Sempai… Welcome home."

"…..Please. Don't leave me again….. I don't want to live in a World without you ever again…"

Arara, everyone is crying so much.

"Yes, I'm not crying. I knew Hyoudou Issei will return since he still not make love to Buchou."

"As if! You are crying! I'm going to cry without holding back! Ueeeeeeeen!"

Xenovia and Irina seem like they are crying too. Thank you for worrying about me!

"You were safe just like I thought. To be expected from you. Do you also have your body underneath the armour?"

Rossweisse-san is both happy and shocked at my return.

"Well, yes. Many things happened in the dimensional gap and my body is back to normal."

Aaah, I see. I understood with Rossweisse-san's comment. I was thought to be dead. That's natural. It's the truth that my body was destroyed as a result of receiving Samael's curse. And only the evil-pieces returned to everyone's side. …Even so, I returned alive. Rias walks to me while crying. She puts her hand on my cheek and then says it.

"…I'm glad you are back."

I can feel her warmth from her hand. Aaah, this is it. This is the warmth of the woman I fell in love with. ….I'm glad my body has returned. Not touching the body of a woman is absolutely a no no! More than that, Rias's oppai have returned to their normal size! I was worried because they shrank as a result of the bust-power that is able to heal my aura. I'm so glad! I really feel relieved!

"Of course. The place where I belong is next to you and my comrades."

SPANK!

There was someone who hits me from behind. When I turned around, it was Saji. He's crying a lot!

"Uwaaaaaan! You idioooooooot! I! I heard you died so I…!"

Aaaah, he even has a dripping nose. I just felt like patting Saji's head. I'm sorry. I am alive.

"I thought it might be you when a Dragon that seemed like Great-Red appeared in the sky….. You sure are something."

Sairaorg-san smiles at me by putting his hand up.

"Ah!"

-!

Someone's voice. When I looked, Jeanne had a defenceless face on.

"I'm sorry. You were really defenceless when Ise-kun showed up, so I had myself rescue the boy."

Kiba was carrying a child far away from here. Did something happen? Did Jeanne take that child as a hostage? Uwa! I didn't realise it! My eyes then met with Kiba's who had just saved the child.

"…..Welcome back, Ise-kun. Thanks to you, I was able to save this child. To be expected from a Hero. I'm glad you haven't changed. Though I never expected you would come back with Great-Red."

Man, he still has the refreshing smile of a good-looking guy. But I'm relieved. If you were like that while I was gone, then the Gremory team must have been active while I was away. Jeanne then glares hard at me.

"…..I never thought you would return alive from your fight with Shalba. You are truly terrifying Sekiryuutei."

"Well, thank you. So what now? Are you going to take us on?"

When I provoked her like that, Jeanne takes out something which looks like a pistol and a small bottle. –Is she trying to start a shooting battle? No, there is a needle on the tip of the pistol! Is it an injection? The other small bottle must be Phoenix's tear! Is she trying to heal herself!?

"Ise-kun, be careful! That can power up the Sacred Gears ability by several levels!"

Kiba gave me an explanation like that. I see. So it's an injection like that. I don't know what it's made from, but it means Jeanne will power-up if she uses that. Jeanne points the needle at her neck.

"…..A second use of this will cut quite a lot off one's life span, but it looks like there's no other way than to use it."

Just when Jeanne about to inject the needle to her neck suddenly numerous snakes appear from behind me and it launched to her! They grab Jeanne and eat away the bottle!

"W-Wha?! Ophis?!"

"Sorry, but I can't let you using that..."

Yes! It was Ophis! She helping us! Now my chance!

"Dragon Shot!"

I let out massive blast to Jeanne who still shocked, the beam engulf her and I can tell it was enough to beat her

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"Alright I got her!" Ise cheered along with everyone who smile brightly

Jeanne who got hit slowly fall to the ground. Her body are in pain due using Chaos Break, she already use it once and the result was very painful. Who know it will be this painful?

She laying in ground, still conscious and stare blankly at the purple sky 'Just like that time too... There no stars or cloud... Only a moon and black sky...' Jeanne thought as she recall the time she meet with Kai at first time

She won't said loudly since she with Cao Cao but she had develop silly crush to Kai due their short time. It just simple crush and how it appear is very stupid...

It because Kai treat her as normal being... He treat her as normal person... A human... While Cao Cao and everyone did same but she knew it because they need her power but Kai not... He truly wish to become her friend and not bothered by that...

She tilted her head and see Ise who happily talking with his friends... She wonder if they didn't bother Kai will Kai be here now? Will he still alive?

"Kai-kun..." She murmured to herself and it seems gain everyone attention as they turn to her

"You still conscious?" Kiba asked in amazed tone. For human got hit directly by Dragon Shot and still can conscious really something

"I'm not that weak..." She give bitter smile as she look to Ise. An image of Kai appear behind him and she giggling "So you really return? You really stubborn aren't you? Just like Kai-kun... You two got the last laugh. Cao Cao have quite problem because Kai-kun stole back Ophis power.." She commented

Kiba narrowed his eyes hearing this. It was... Similar... Yes just like what Sig said before he died... What they mean?

"Well we are twin brother! Of course we alike!" Ise puffed his chest in proud manner and Jeanne merely smiled

"Yes I can see it... Kai-kun will live inside you... What happen to him is really tragic..."

Sona, Rossweisse inwardly flinched when hearing that

"What you mean by tragic?! That man got what he deserve!" Rias growled as she recall what Kai did to them

'No he didn't...' Jeanne thought with sad. She really tempted to said that but bit back her tongue in favor to respecting Kai. Cao Cao himself already give warning to them for not mention about Kai dark secret due to respect "Kai-kun always like that... You all should knew Kai-kun was kind man... He was strong person who willing to do anything for his comrades..."

Everyone except Sona and Rossweisse look at Jeanne like she had grow second head and 4 arms

"It seems Hyoudou really did damage to her head.." Saji deadpanned and everyone nodded in agreement

Jeanne merely giggle before her eyes fall to Sona. She was pretty upset when seeing them before, it as if they her mortal enemy. Though she hide it very well but Jeanne can see it, the fury and anger on her eyes

"Devil-chan over there..." Jeanne said to Sona who flinched "You knew the truth aren't you? You know his dark secret aren't you?"

Everyone turn to Sona who had anger face for moment but it quickly replaced by her usual stoic face

"I do... And don't ask for forgiveness to me because I will never forgive you and your friends..." Sona said with full hatred and cold tone surprising everyone for the amount of hatred that she have in her voice. Rias herself never see Sona this angry

"I know... And I won't... After what we done..." Jeanne turn her head back to the sky and smiled

_**"Why you join this group Jeanne? I can tell you actually not person who proud for what you did... Your loyalty to Cao Cao isn't loyalty to leader but more like someone who don't know where to go... I can tell you depend to Cao Cao so much... It as if you don't know what to do without him..."**_

'Kai-kun...' Jeane giggling when remember that conversation. It was when Kai try to track their location, Cao Cao command her to find out who following them and they meet

_**"If you don't have any place you can join me... You can join Outlaws..."**_

_**"Why you telling me this? Aren't you supposed to be angry for what we did to you?"**_

_**"I have my own reason... As for me saying this to you... ...It because everyone deserve second chance... No matter what you did in your past if you willing to change from deepest part of your heart then you deserve that chance..."**_

"I'm sorry... Kai-kun... For what we did..." Jeanne smiled with single tears fall from her eyes before darkness claim her and she succumb to exhausted

"What she saying?" Ise asked with confused and frown

No one answer him... It because everyone also have similar thing. Especially Gremory group... Sona only silence and staring at sky while Rossweisse give Jeanne sympathy look

"You know... Siegfried also said something familiar..." Kiba mused gaining Ise attention

"What you mean?" He asked and Kiba rub his chin

"Well..."

* * *

**Flashback** (Kiba POV)

STAB!

The holy-sword Ascalon and demonic-sword Gram that I am holding onto impale Siegfried's body. Siegfried throws up loads of blood.

[….I…am being defeated….?]

He pats softly on Gram which betrayed him. –The demonic-sword burns his hand as if it rejected him. He laughs at himself seeing that.

"We won, Ise-kun."

I pulled out the two swords from Siegfried's body after saying that. There is no more blood coming out of his body. –Receiving two dragon-slayers, his body starts to crumble.

There are cracks throughout his body, and eventually it started to crumble. That spreads throughout his body. While crumbling, he narrows his eyes and laughs quietly.

[…Haha…Hyoudou Issei continues to fight even if killed…..!]

He looks at me and my comrades. There are cracks on his face now.

"Why don't you use the Phoenix tear? The Hero-faction can get their hands on it from their own connections right?"

I question him. In the battle at Kyoto, they used Phoenix tears. It won't be weird if they have it. But he shows no sign of using it while his body is crumbling. I felt suspicious. Siegfried shakes his head.

[…..In this state, our bodies can't be healed by Phoenix tears….. Though the reason for it is still unknown…..]

…..So there was such a demerit like that for this enhancement. I think this information is important.

[…. I knew it….. The warrior from the Church who was raised in that warrior institute…can't have a proper life…]

He staring at us then bitter smiles appear on his face

[You should be proud... Not just Kai but Hyoudou Issei also continue to fight even they already dead...]

"Kai?"

I can't help but saying that. Ah yes... I remember... Kai give his last gift to Ophis and prevent Cao Cao from having Ophis power

"Hyoudou Kai? Ah yes, I had heard about him from Sirzechs and the rumor. I heard Old Maou faction call him as **Kami no Shigan (God of Death eyes)** before he dead... He also defeat Serafall before... For human at such young age to defeat Serafall, even it just from luck or surprise but that still something..."

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama saying that with interested face. Kami no Shigan?! I have heard that tittle before. It when we are on trip from Kyoto.. Well, Kai power are clearly different from our league. He beat all of us with ease, only Ise-kun who manage to fight him and he also said it was because of luck

Siegfried turn to Ajuka Beelzebub-sama while crack on his face start to grow more. His eyes seems try to find out something about Ajuka Beelzebub-sama

[You... You didn't know the truth aren't you?]

"The truth?"

Siegfried make bitter chuckle at Ajuka Beelzebub-sama question

[I see... So it only Azazel and Sirzechs who know huh? Well I can't blame them...]

"What truth you talking about?"

Again, Siegfried let out hollow laugh

[Do you think the peace between Three Faction you gained now is this easy? Just by killing Cattleya Leviathan and it done? Of course there will be another attempt to stop it... However that another attempt is stopped by someone... The peace you gain now isn't free but from sacrifice... Just like you said Ajuka Beelzebub, Human are the ones with the most potential..."

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama who hearing this put thoughtful face before his eyes widened slightly and he put grave face. What? He seems know something that we don't know. What is it?

[You found out? As expected from Ajuka Beelzebub... But it already too late...]

Siegfried smiled and then turn his gaze to above with blank face

[And we never have our rematch... Damn you Kai... Leaving just like that... Well... We can have our rematch in afterlife now...]

Saying that, his body crumbles and he disappeared. Leaving we confused by his words...

'Sirzechs you really moron as always... I know you not suppose to tell Michael due to his status as Angel but you should tell me or Falbium at least... We can find better solution for that kid... We will have serious talk about this later when you return from Realm of Dead...' Ajuka thought with grim face

**Flashback end**

* * *

"That's what happen..." Kiba said as he finished his story

Ise who hearing this frowned. He didn't understand what Siegfried or Jeanne said, what the connection between them?

"Eh? Who care anyway? He already dead..." Saji said with shrug and Xenovia nodded

"Yes. There no use for thinking about that..." Xenovia added

Everyone seems agree with this but Sona inwardly blanched at the their words

'Branded as traitor... Achieve hate in place of love... Disgrace in place of honor... Kai... I... How... How you doing this? For us... You... You idiotic moron...' Sona thought with closed eyes so no one see sadness on it.

One day after Ise death hit the Gremory group she just got released from her hospital, Azazel had told her that somehow her mind manage to block his attempt to erase her memory. So he give her and Tsubaki stern order to not tell anyone since if this secret leaked out to Michael it can endanger their position

Of course she understand how critical this information but doesn't mean she like it. She had slap Azazel for what he did and berating him for sacrifice Kai like that and he also had nerve to not tell them! They deserve to know! It connected to them after all! Her respect to Sirzechs also dramatically down. While she didn't have problem with Rias but Sirzechs is different case

"Actually..." Ise said as he have sheepish face and scratched his cheek "I'm not the only one who return back to live, Kai also back..."

...

...

...

...

**""""""WHAAAAT?!""""""**

Everyone can't help but shouted in shock. What does it mean?! What Ise mean by Kai alive?!

"Hyoudou-kun explain everything now!" Sona demanded. She can't believe what she hear! Kai still alive! Thanks Satan, God or whatever deity for that! "And I hope you not lying about this..." She said as she give Ise glare that can freeze Hell itself

"Ah... Well..." Ise scratched his cheek nervously "Here the story..."

* * *

With Kai

SQUELCH!

Kai stare at the crushed Bandersnatch on his True Susanoo hand impassively. He deactivated his True Susanoo as soon he find out the Bandersnatch death and he float down slowly then landed in ground with soft thud

He began to observe everything surround him with impassive face before he scowled

"There survivor? How annoying..." He muttered before his right eye spinning and he turn to see a Devil roared to him while holding sword

"Die!"

"**Amaterasu!**"

The Devil immediately fall to his knee as pale white flame appear and burn him. He screamed in pain and agony before slowly turned to ash

Kai grunted in pain as he hold his right eye that slowly have tears of blood. The new body still not accustomed to his eyes, it maybe possess his chakra and it maybe larger from his original body due to power of Great Red and Ophis but Sharingan and Rinnegan is another case

He can't use Rinnegan at his current state now since his body still adapting. He can use it before really cost him great chakra. It will take few days for him to able use Rinnegan with normal

He bend his neck and making sound by doing it while strecthing his arm

'Kaguya-dono. How are you doing with Frostmourne?' He asked

**"Don't worry. You already fix the seal and it back to it prime. The barrier is enough to protect you, me and Madara from Frostmourne..."**

Kai let out sigh of relief. He and Madara having some problem before Frostmourne that's why he reluctant to use it, but he already strengthen the seal once again and Madara also got lock up completely. He maybe going to visit him after all this done but now...

"Alright time to-" Kai stopped and his eyes widened when he sense familiar presence. He turn and see familiar face smiling to him

"Oh my. I don't know you back to live Kai-kun, what a surprise!"

Kai eyes spinning as he slowly reach Frostmourne again. The entity in front of him now isn't someone you can underestimated

"Fufufu do you really have to be that wary? And is that blood from your right eye? Oh Kai-kun are you okay?"

"Izanami..." Kai said in stoic tone "What you want?"

Izanami merely smiled sweetly under her straw hat. And judging by her smile Kai have feeling there chance he will fight the Primordial Goddess to get out from here

* * *

**Done! Hahaha wohoo we see so much in this chapter eh? We have Ophis and Great Red who now make a peace!  
**

**And about Kai mental. Yes its true, as you all can see his mental since beginning of story already burdened. At first it slowly healed when he entering the cannon but when he gone and leave it give him another burden**

**I writing this because many people protest about Kai death and he should be smart enough to avoid the death since he knew how Sasuke fall to darkness when found out the truth about Itachi and it can be happen to Ise too**

**If Kai in his normal state he should be able to find out another solution and willing to accept it. But he not in good mental state**

**That's why he often make stupid mistake, it because he mentally unstable.**

**And what is this?! Gremory group already suspect something about Kai! Waah! Danger! Danger! What going to happen?! Will they found out the truth? And if yes, what going to happen to Kai?**

**And Izanami make her appearance again after a while! Oh my this will be problem in future!**

**Hahaha next chapter will be end of this arc before the aftermath!**

**Oh and if you have problem or not understand about Kai body you can PM me and ask where the part you not understand**

**And don't forget to look at my profile for Kai True Susanoo**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD**


	56. Showdown, the Strongest Human!

**Chapter 55. ****Showdown, the Strongest Human!**

* * *

Previous

"Alright time to-" Kai stopped and his eyes widened when he sense familiar presence. He turn and see familiar face smiling to him

"Oh my. I don't know you back to live Kai-kun, what a surprise!"

Kai eyes spinning as he slowly reach Frostmourne again. The entity in front of him now isn't someone you can underestimated

"Fufufu do you really have to be that wary? And is that blood from your right eye? Oh Kai-kun are you okay?"

"Izanami..." Kai said in stoic tone "What you want?"

Izanami merely smiled sweetly under her straw hat. And judging by her smile Kai have feeling there chance he will fight the Primordial Goddess to get out from here

* * *

Present (Third Person POV)

"Aww don't be like that Kai-kun. You so cold to this lady..." Izanami giggled

Kai merely narrowed his eyes and keep his impassive face "I don't have time to deal with you now Izanami, I have my problem..."

"Such as?" Izanami asked innocently

"You already know..." He exclaimed "If you just come to chat then I afraid we have to do it later..." Kai said as he about to leave

But suddenly he feel chill to his spine and notice the area around them shifted and with Sharingan he notice there invisible barrier placed

{I don't think it wise to leave while lady speaking Kai-kun..} Izanami cooed with lower right part of her face turned to rotten and her voice change slightly

Kai inwardly gulped and begrudgingly turn again to her with his stoic face but he try his best to find way to out from his situation now. His eyes is hurt and he can't use Mangekyou ability only normal Sharingan

Against someone like High-class Devil it maybe enough heck he can hold his ground against Ultimate one but Izanami is on different caliber!

Izanami smile got more wide and it kinda creepy if you see it. She knew she got Kai here oh yes she can tell by blood that dripped from his right eye she now got him cornered

"Talk quick Izanami... Or you will find Frostmourne eat it own God..." Kai demanded while try his best to hide his nervousness 'Without Rinnegan or EMS I'm in trouble against her. Using Frostmourne I doubt will be effective seeing this sword contain her power...'

**"You don't need to worry wielder. Even if she is our creator but she not the one who hold our power..."** Frostmourne speak

'Glad to hear that at least...' Kai thought with relief

"Not need to be that wary. I just curious how you still alive? Last time I check you dead, and I mean really dead. The bond that connect between you and Frostmourne really gone..." Izanami asked still with smiley face and Kai take deep breath to calm himself

"You right, I was death. But the Primordial God inside me didn't like that, so he try to eat my soul and replace my existence..." Kai answered truthfully. Other than Ophis, Great Red and Outlaws, only Izanami who knew Madara is in fact Primordial God so lying to her is useless

"Really?" Izanami face show she clearly surprised. To think there such event it was rare, what kind of Sacred Gear that can take it possessor soul? 'Unless...' Izanami eyes narrowed "Your eyes... It not Sacred Gear isn't it?" She stated

"Yes, my Sharingan isn't Sacred Gear. That my Bloodline from Primordial God inside me, his soul bounded to me unlike Sacred Gear..." Kai admitted and again Izanami show surprise face

"Is that so... Now I understand... Your power is ancient... At first it surprise me how you got your power... If you must know your power even older than me so it surprise me how it got sealed. Even God of Bible won't be strong enough to turn such power into Sacred Gear after he fight Heavenly Dragon and sealing Trihexa..." Izanami remarked with thoughtful face "Then who the one Seal it inside you?"

'Trihexa?' Kai thought with narrowed eyes "That's none of your business..." Kai declined calmly. He already give so much information, he didn't wish to give more

"Muu! You big meany!" Izanami pouted much to Kai annoyance

"If there no more question I need to leave..." Kai said 'Now... I'm no match against her at my current condition... This one is on different level, even Hades can't beat her... If I forced then I have to use Izanagi to escape...' Kai thought with grim

Izanami again, merely smiled "Aww, don't be like that. You know I miss you right?" Her face slowly turned to rotten and her straw hat blewed away as black aura spread out from her body

'Shit, this is bad... I still can't use EMS!' Kai thought as he take battle stance

{Don't be afraid Kai-kun...} Izanami smiled through her rotten face and black aura swirling around her, turning everything around her to death and rotten {I just want to test **S**O**M**E**T**H**I**N**G**!}

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise (Ise POV)

"You borrowed Ophis's power…and a part of Great-Red's flesh to revive your body!?"

The one who said that with an astonished voice is…Rossweisse-san.

"….I did think you were alive…but I never thought you would survive by doing something as unimaginable as that….It far exceeded my imagination….."

Well, I was also quite shocked when I woke up on top of Great-Red.

"But Kai who return and given Human body by Ophis... This mean Kai also got power up right?"

At Akeno-san remark I can tell everyone shivered. Well I'm not, but I also tensed. Can't blame them, in our last battle Kai practically destroy us and he was sick that time strangely. I manage to win is pure luck

"Is your brother really that strong?"

Sairaorg-san asked to me and I can tell he seems eager to fight Kai. Well they had trade fist before and he seems not satisfied at their battle

"Sairaorg, this guy take on my whole peerage alone. Unlike you who fight with Kiba, Xenovia and Rossweisse. Kai fight all of them and manage to win... We only lucky his pride is very big. Ise here only win because he seems sick..."

At Rias response Sairaorg-san let out grin of eager. This time his eagerness seems increase!

"-The power to attract the strong, it truly is a scary thing if it can come this far. I came here to look at the monster that was going to destroy the capital city Lilith, but I never thought you would appear alongside Great Red."

A new voice! When I turned around… Cao Cao was standing there!

Just like always, he is holding onto his spear and looking down at his fallen allies.

"….So you've surpassed them in a very short amount of time. What's abnormal is the growth of the Gremory group….. Putting Heracles aside, Jeanne should have used Chaos Break….. "

Rather than worrying about his comrades, he seems like he is evaluating why his comrades were defeated. You can say that it's just like him to do that. Everyone felt different when he showed up. Everyone here has either tasted or can tell just how strong he is. His sights then move onto me…. They're not the eyes of interest he had looked at me with during our last encounter. They're disturbing eyes where he is looking at me as if I'm something abnormal.

"…So you are telling me you have returned, Hyoudou Issei. From the information I got from the Old-Maou faction, Shalba Beelzebub was supposed to have an arrow covered in Samael's blood with him."

"Yeah, I tasted that. My body became useless, but it seems like I got lucky because Great-Red just happened to be passing by. I borrowed Great-Red's power to recreate my body. …Though it was thanks to all my sempai and Ophis."

All of the thought fragments of my sempai's have vanished. Even though we had our farewells like that…I'm grateful to them. With the many things that happened, I had a hard time convincing them, and I was always close to going berserk, but we still had an understanding between us for a short time.

I wanted to talk to them even more. Hearing my words, I thought he would reply sarcastically. But….he had very serious eyes. It's my first time seeing such an expression from him.

"…Unbelievable. If you were to receive that poison, then your chance of survival should have been zero. And you are telling me you recreated your body with Great-Red's help and returned by yourself…! Even meeting Great-Red isn't something that you can just refer to as luck…!"

….He's wearing an expression that is saying he can't believe what happened, and he's continuing to mumble to himself….. Anyway, he doesn't seem like he's going to attack us anytime soon. Then this would be a good time. I need to have her do that. I then said to Rias face to face.

"Rias. Please make me your servant once again."

Yes, right now my body doesn't have the evil-pieces. Currently, my body doesn't contain the evil-pieces I had previously received from Rias. Then that means I still haven't returned completely yet. I can only consider myself to have truly returned once I receive the evil-pieces from the person whom I dearly love.

Rias takes out the evil-pieces from her pocket. Eight crimson "Pawn" evil-pieces. Rias directs the Pawn pieces towards me. The evil-pieces make a bright glow in front of my chest, and then enter my body silently. Rias's lips then overlap with my lips. I then hug Rias.

I will never leave her side again. I'm going to live on beside her from now on.

"Stay and live on together with me."

She says these warm words with a smile. Then I felt a crimson and hot nostalgic feeling within me. I can feel the pulse of the evil-pieces from within my body. The power they give me. Yeah, now it's completed. Now I can fight as Hyoudou Issei, the Pawn of the Gremory group!

"Yes, I will stay and live on with Rias. My dream is to become the Ultimate Pawn."

I declare that very strongly. Yes. I'm going to live on with this woman…and my comrades! I'm going to achieve happiness together with them! After I got a familiar feeling back, I banged onto my chest hard!

"Yes! They stabilised within my body immediately! To be expected from my evil-pieces!"

When I was ready to take on Cao Cao or anyone else… A creepy wave appeared in front of me. When I looked there, black things appeared at a corner of the road. Then a weapon which seems like a Scythe comes flying from it! A robe with many ornaments. A person who is wearing the mask of a clown appears. I remember him. The Ultimate-level Grim Reaper that assaulted us back in the dimensional gap…..Pluto!

{It hasn't been that long since we last met everyone.}

Cao Cao sighs at the appearance of the Grim Reaper.

"Pluto, why are you here?"

It seems like it's an unexpected visit. Pluto then explains to Cao Cao.

{It's an order from Hades-sama. He told me to capture Ophis once she appears no matter the cost.}

! His eyes move to Ophis who is standing next to me. …This guy. No. Is Hades still after Ophis!? She had her powers stolen and she isn't infinite anymore! How much attachment does Hades have to her!?

"I will be your opponent. Ultimate-level Grim Reaper, Pluto."

! Then another new voice! Who's interfering this time!? Wait, I know this voice! There's no way I will forget his voice! There are only a few people who speak in such a battle-freak manner! The one who comes down with wings of light between us, Cao Cao, and Pluto…is that man covered in white armour.

"Like I thought, you have returned Hyoudou Issei."

"Vali!"

Yes, it's Vali! Man, why are the guys who are against me popping up one by one!? Are they planning to come and appear along with my return!? While I had my head filled with all these confusing events, Vali says to Pluto.

"I wanted to take out my anger from back in the artificial dimension on someone. I was having trouble deciding whether I should take it out on Hades or the Hero-faction, but I left Hades to Azazel, Bikou and the others. I was waiting for the Hero-faction to appear, but the Gremory group took them out. Then if this is the case, the only one I can take out my anger on is you, Pluto."

Vali says that up front. He has his usual poker-face, but I can see that there are signs of anger within his words. This guy has lots of frustration within him right now….. Pluto makes his stance at Vali after spinning his scythe.

{I hear that you sent Fenrir and Undead Dragon King to Hades-sama's place. I received the message just before coming here. The fang that is able to kill a god is truly a serious threat, the Undead Dragon King monster that you send also give us quite damage. We've truly received a terrifying assault.}

"We captured Fenrir for such occasions. As for Saphiron... Well it more like Kai thing. That guy have strange sense of humor and taste."

{It's a dangerous thought, were you hoping to fight the Gods from each of the factions?}

"If we don't have a negotiation "tool" like that, we won't be able to take on God head on right?"

{Very well. But for me to take you on, who is the true descendant of the Lucifer, and also someone who is the Hakuryuukou…. I really don't know what will happen even though I've lived for such a long time. It feels like my soul will go even higher if I defeat you.}

…He accepted the challenge! So it's "Hakuryuukou VS The legendary Grim Reaper"! Vali then says it after changing his helmet to its usual state.

"It seems like Hyoudou Issei convinced the past hosts of the Heavenly-Dragons, but I'm different."

DON!

Vali then gets enveloped in an insane amount of aura! T-This guy…..! Is he going to get serious right from the start!? He's emitting out an insane amount of aura to the surroundings!

"I will show you the other form of Juggernaut Drive where I've completely sealed off the thoughts of the past possessors."

Wings of light spread from his body, and they are emitting demonic-powers. The pure-white armour is enveloped by very bright lights. Then from each of the jewels….

"**I, the one to awaken. Am the Hakuryuukou who will take the law down to the darkness."**

The shallow thoughts of past Hakuryuukou are flowing into me from the jewels.

**(What we strengthen is the height of the Heavenly-Dragon!) (The path we go is the road of the domination of the Hakuryuukou!)**

**(We stop the infinite and devour the dream!)**

These people don't have any grudge or hatred, and they are filled with an overwhelming pure fighting will. Did they come to understand each other through fighting?

"**I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream. I shall become a pure Emperor of the Dragon….."**

**(((("I shall have you obey the silver-white illusions and the perfect evil-ways."))))**

**(Juggernaut Over Drive!)**

The one who appears in front of us is covered in silver-white armour, and is emitting an amount of aura so enormous that he looks like he came from a completely different world. He hasn't even touched anything, yet things around him like the vehicles and public property are being squashed! The aura coming from his body is enough to crush down the surroundings!

I realized it as soon as I saw it. Yes, that this guy is truly a monster. The thoughts of past possessors who I went through a lot to convince. And the Juggernaut Drive that I have thrown away due to it putting my life in danger. This guy turned both things into his own power with only his talent. And he sublimated it... And this guy is my rival. Hehe, he is insane. I realize it once again. That "Maybe I have promised a showdown with someone truly insane?".

"Empireo Juggernaut Over Drive. It is similar, but different to Juggernaut Drive. An enhanced form which only I can use. You shall taste this strength with your own body!"

The one who goes slashing at Vali who just said that is Pluto. He moves very fast while creating an afterimage, and wielding his red scythe! Pluto is a strong foe who was able to fight on par with Sensei! You can't let your guard down against him….

CRACK!

In front of me, the sound of metal breaking echoes. That's because Vali broke Pluto's scythe with his fist quite easily!

…He broke that evil scythe with only one hit!

{!}

Pluto seems shocked, but Pluto receives an uppercut to his jaw. While making a loud sound, Pluto's body gets lifted high up into the air! Vali directs his right hand towards Pluto, and he closes his palm.

"Compress."

**(Compression Divider!)**

**(Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide!)**

Pluto's body which is lifted high up…..starts to get compressed in length, then next by width. Then again by length….. Next by next, Pluto's body gets halved!

{Something like this…..! Such power like this…!}

Pluto screams as if he can't believe what is happening to him. Vali then says it without any mercy.

"Perish."

The Grim Reaper whose body became so small that I can't see it with my eyes starts to lose his body to nothingness. While having the air vibrate, the Grim Reaper perishes. And that was the last of that Grim Reaper.

Vali, who changed back to his usual Balance-Breaker from Silver-white armour is breathing hard. But… He defeated that Grim Reaper without allowing him to do anything…! By looking at it, that form drains him a lot, but its certain that he killed Pluto in an instant. –So this is the answer Vali got from Juggernaut Drive. At this point, it is clearly much more powerful than my True Queen form.

….That guy, Vali, is getting even more powerful. Even my comrades became speechless at Vali's strength. Though Sairaorg-san is smiling with joy.

"…..Two-Heavenly Dragons are truly terrifying."

The one who approaches us while saying that is Cao Cao.

"Vali. I was right to not allow you to use Juggernaut Drive back in the artificial dimension….."

Vali gets such remarks from Cao Cao….. But before he able to reply another voice interrupt him

"Didn't it overkill to use Empireo Juggernaut Over Drive, Leader-sama?"

* * *

(Third Person POV)

A swirling vortex suddenly appear in field, then from it Kai come out. His mask totally destroyed and there dried blood from his left eye, his hood already destroyed, revealing his high collared blue haori along with long grey v-neck shirt, the same outfit he wear before battle with Gremory group

He also have few wound and blood on his shirt and clear from his condition he just having intense battle but he manage to hide it very well

Everyone eyes widened when see Kai appear. Gremory group except Ise prepare themselves for battle along with Saji. Sona meanwhile only stood frozen, her eyes is wide and her expression is blank

"Kai..." Vali smirked "So you also back..."

"Of course. I'm a God, and God can't die..." Kai smirked back though inwardly he snorted at his own joke

Vali rolled his eyes but there smile on his face indicating he glad Kai return

"You late..." Ophis said as she suddenly materialized on Kai side from Ise place

"Sorry. You see, apparently when I leave from Auros there numerous fan girls that gathered and try to rape me so I had to take another way, then I crossed Agreas and I found they still chasing me by flying so I try to hid to underground but-"

"Will you stop it?" Vali asked with deadpan face and flat tone while everyone else sweatdropped despite the situation

Kai merely shrugged at his response before turned to everyone, he see Gremory group preparing for battle along with Saji and Sona who seems... Shocked?

'I will check it later...' Kai eyes then fall to Cao Cao who staring at him and when their eyes meet Cao Cao smirked

"So you really back eh Kai?" Cao Cao asked

"I am... Is been a while isn't it Cao Cao? I hear you cause quite ruckus when I'm gone..." Kai smirked back as he held Frostmourne over his shoulder

Cao Cao smirk widened a bit as he also put True Longinus on his shoulder "It is, well without you I can't find worthy foe so I decide to play a little. Who know you will return eh?" He chuckled

"Well that part also surprising me..." Kai shrugged before he glance to the fallen scythe that wielded by Pluto. He extend his hand and use Telekinesis then grab it "Scythe of Legendary Grim Reaper... This will be quite experiment..." He said with strange glimpse on his eyes

Gremory group tensed when seeing this. They didn't want Kai to create another troublesome thing. His device to create spear of light and Deicide already dangerous!

"Oh here. You will need this right?" Ophis offered Chaos Break and Phoenix tears much to everyone surprise including Kai

"Well I was just thinking to take Phoenix tears but what is this?" He asked to Ophis as he drink the tears and he can feel his wound healed

"It will give you boost power similar like Juggernaut Drive.." Ophis answered

"Really?" Kai smirk got more wide as he can feel eager feeling to study this injection later. Oh yes, he will have so much fun "I wonder what going to happen if I inject myself with this?" He mused with smirk make everyone from Gremory group pale

An image of Kai in berserk form when fighting Loki flashed on their mind and make them shudder. In that form Kai beat Loki, a God and his army without breaking sweat. What can they possibly do against that?!

"You didn't mind I take this aren't you Cao Cao?" Kai asked with fake polite tone

"Like you will return it if I asked..." Cao Cao snorted in reply before he spin his spear "So what should we do now? Will the one who will play with me be Hyoudou Issei? Or Vali? Or Sairaorg Bael? Or will you come at me all at once? No. Taking on all of you will be impossible. It would be reckless if I take on three Longinuses." He asked before glance to Kai "Or you will join with me Kai? It still not too late and I think with you on my side we may able to taking all of them..."

Everyone hearing this turn to Kai who had stoic face. The latter narrowed his eyes, that was stupid question. Obviously Cao Cao already knew the answer

"I think I will be the one who play with you..." Kai smirked "We never have proper battle right? The last time we fight I already exhausted due to taking Jeanne, Sig and Heracles at same time..." He remarked much to everyone surprise except Vali

'...Is he talking about when he got ambushed?' Sona and Rossweisse thought at same time

"Hahaha! It worthy shot I guess.. But having 2 bad villain fighting doesn't it sound too flashy?" _'Aren't you worry about your cover if you the one who fight me?' _That was what Cao Cao mean and Kai knew it. Cao Cao maybe many thing but once you got his respect, he will honor it to the end, even will try to defend it without care you are enemy or who.

Just like his ancestor...

Kai closed his eyes for moment before slowly open it and reveal his EMS once again "Oh believe me, it won't be that flashy. After all, I'm a God who bring peace and I need your True Longinus to be my collection..." Kai replied with smirk

"Did they completely ignore us?" Saji asked

"W-Well... If you put it that way..." Ise scratched his back neck with strained smile

"I thhink the reader more eager to see Cao Cao battle against Kai-sempai. Your reaction can be displayed later..." Koneko said

""Huh?"" Saji and Ise asked in confused at same time but Koneko ignore them

"Well... So... In the end it duel between human eh?" Cao Cao said with amused tone

"I think today is the day we find out which one of us is better than the other..." Kai reply with same amused tone

Both of them staring to each other, they had their own smirk plastered on their face

"You should watching this Hyoudou Issei..." Vali said as he stand at Ise side "This is one of most important moment that will be written in history..."

"Huh?" Ise asked

Seeing confused look on Ise, Vali elaborated "This generation are filled with unnatural thing... The Longinus who come to alive.." He glanced to Regulus when mentioning this "Then Alliances of 3 Factions that being known as enemy to each other ever since they born..." His gaze turn to Akeno who in Fallen Angel form, Xenovia who had her Devil wing out along with Irina who had her Angel wing "Then other faction also join side to act together..." He turn to Rossweisse then back to Ise "Our presence is one of them... You and me are unique Heavenly Dragons... Instead fighting each other like always we fight together even it just sometime... No doubt our names already written in history now..."

Everyone who listening can't help but agree. Their generation indeed strange and unique. Unlike all generation who always fight to each other, they fighting together. Even many of from each side not agree with alliances but at least they for once fighting together and help each other

"The battle you shall witness now will be written in history too..." Vali speak again as he stare at Kai and Cao Cao who surrounded by their own aura

Cao Cao body surrounded by a bright light. The True Longinus let out yellow holy light that circling him and vaporize everything around him, it also give chill to Devils who seeing as they can feel the dense amount of holy aura from Cao Cao

Meanwhile Kai body is opposite of Cao Cao. Frostmourne let out pitch dark purple aura formed around Kai and it swirling wildly. Instead giving chill due to holy element it giving chill because the amount of darkness that it contain

The clash of their aura its pretty intense, it even destroying their surrounding where one side is filled with bright yellow light while the other dark violet.

"A Human who manage to defeat God and Maou..." Vali said as he stare at Kai and recall the moment he beat Loki and Serafall Leviathan

"And Human who manage bested Governor Fallen Angel and 2 Heavenly Dragons..." Ise muttered as he glance to Cao Cao and recall their last battle and Vali nodded

Everyone stare at Cao Cao and Kai who glaring to each other. Cao Cao already take stance with True Longinus that let out intense holy aura and Kai with Frostmourne that let out deep dark aura

They can tell their aura is opposite... And they can't believe what they see now... If they didn't see it by their own eyes now...

'I never feel such intense aura... Other than Odin-sama...' Rossweisse thought with disbelief when sensing Cao Cao aura. As Valkyrie sure she had see some Hero or many great human before but Cao Cao level is different... And to think he this strong at this age!

'This aura level isn't something to be underestimated...' Sairaorg glanced to Kai who let out malicious aura and even he can tell that aura is demonic... No... It was from pure hatred and anger... The emotion are too strong and it turned into demonic due to the hostility it contain... And it coming from his sword but what make him amazed is Kai able to control such aura with smooth

Izanami who staring from far smirked. Kai manage to escape from her grasp before but it doesn't matter. She knew she won't get him now since there Uroboros on his side. Even Izanami not stupid enough to fight against Uroboros, though Ophis only at her 60% but she still can beat her if she want

'These two human really interesting... Fufufu let see who the winner, the wielder of God Slayer Spear from that God of Bible or God Slayer Sword from Izanami-no-Mikoto... This generation truly interesting, I didn't regret to wake up from my sleep in this era...' Izanami smirked as she watching the fight that will began 'Whoever win this fight, his name will be written in History... Both of them already achieving thing that other Human never done... I'm sure their name already written in History but there will be question "Which one is the best?" And I think this battle will decide it... The winner of this battle...'

"Will be called Strongest Human..." Ophis said as she finished what Izanami thought unconsciously

**Play DeathnNote - The World**

BAAANG! BOOOM!

In blur Cao Cao and Kai appear in middle of are with Frostmourne and True Longinus clashed. The impact of clash caused destruction around them like giant just stepped on ground

Kai began the first move as he push Cao Cao and deliver spinning slash but Cao Cao defended with pommel of his spear then deliver slash to Kai but the Sharingan wielder see it and manage to bend his body to dodge it

After dodging, Kai jump and deliver spinning heel kick to Cao Cao face but the descendant of Hero pull back his head thus dodge the attack. Cao Cao lift True Longinus to slash Kai who in air, but Kai see this and move Frostmourne then block True Longinus edge and redirect the attack to ground making crater from it

Kai then push True Longinus using Frosmourne and make his body jump away, he flipped before landed softly in ground with skid but Cao Cao didn't let Kai rest as he dashed to Kai to attack him

"**Rasenyari! (Spiralling Spear)**" Cao Cao True Longinus suddenly seems shifted and it engulfed in spiralling motion before he thrust it Kai

Kai Sharingan widened slightly when sense the attack coming. He rise Frostmourne and block the spiralling wave but he found it stronger than he thought so he deflect it, creating explosion to area where it hit. But just when he deflect it another wave come and he grunted before use Shunshin and disappear, dodging the attack

Cao Cao eyes moved and he turn his spear to Kai who just reappear then send 3 more waves attack but Kai again dodge 3 of them

"That's... That's Ki attack isn't it?" Kai stated and Cao Cao smirked

"Yes. I learned to manipulate Ki ever since seeing you. You can tell your presence kinda affect me to get stronger, fufufu.." Cao Cao chuckled as he take another stance

"I'm flattered, really..." Kai said with sarcasm before he also taking stance then dashed to Cao Cao **"Ryuukansen, Tsumuji! (Dragon Coiling Flash, Whirl)"** Kai twist his body while manipulate Frostmourne and he turned into pitch black drill shaped attack

Cao Cao bend True Longinus down and tip of it opened, reveal bright light blade. Then slowly a sphere formed on it tip then he rise it

**"Taihou Yari! (Cannon Spear)"** Cao Cao thrust his spear to Kai that coming and soon a explosion mixed of bright yellow light and dark purple aura appear, shooking the entire ground

Everyone from Gremory group along with Student Council who watching mostly have to cover their eyes due to dust that appear from the clash while Vali, Sairaorg and Ophis watching with impassive face, not even bothered by it

'Those two attack if hit will cause quite damage. Cao Cao spear mostly will destroy High-class Devil due to True Longinus nature while Kai attack will strike enemy mental energy and give intense pain due to Frostmourne malice intent... What a dangerous weapon...' Vali thought as he stare at the result of the attack

Kai flew out from the dust while Cao Cao also out from opposite part. Both their cloth seems tattered due to explosion but there no major damage on their body

Cao Cao bring True Longinus again and the same bright sphere formed on tip of it then he rise it before shoot it to Kai **"Taihou Yari!"**

Kai seeing this dashed while broight Frostmourne and dodge the attack that coming for him. However the sphere this time formed and launched more fast and keep coming like gatling gun. The power also more great as when it hit the ground it caused large explosion

'He focusing large amount of holy energy to one point then use Ki as it shell to balance the holy energy so the damage won't become area but focused to single point... If that hit me without Susanoo then I toast!' Kai thought as he observe the destruction. He jump away and dodge another holy sphere then landed before flipped to dodge another one

A blue lightning sparked on his hand before he wave his hand **"Chidori Senbon!"** Kai launched numerous senbon of lightning that stab the coming attack, prevent it from approaching him and make it explode in air

Suddenly Kai eyes caught some movement and he ducked his head just in time to dodge a slash from Cao Cao before he push the ground using his arm and jump away from Cao Cao. The chinese warrior seeing this charge to Kai and continue his assault

'He focused Ki on his leg and also magic... Since when he able to do this? His speed rivalled Kiba speed but his technique can fill that hole..' Kai thought as he block Cao Cao attack before start to go offensive and assault Cao Cao with multitude slash

'I should know this speed won't do good against him. His Sharingan have 2 stages, the first one is only 3 normal tomoes, the second is the one he use now. And in this stage even he can caught Fenrir movement...' Cao Cao glanced to Kai eyes and observe it. He glad he possess True Longinus since it the only thing that prevent him to be caught by illusion from Kai eyes. He block another slash from Kai who then continue by spin his spear and deliver stab attack but Cao Cao twist his body and dodge it before try to hit Kai using pommel of True Longinus

Kai pull back his head before he take another step back to dodge slash from Cao Cao. He twist Frostmourne on his hand and block horizontal slash from Cao Cao before push him away then his Susanoo flare to alive as it right hand move to grab Cao Cao

Cao Cao seeing this barely have time to jump back and dodge the skeleton hand that try to grab him. He backflipped as he landed and put grim face. There another one his problem, his Susanoo is strong. It even can stan against Ultimate-class attack

Kai seeing this charged and Frostmourne let out blueish aura before he send barrage of wave slash followed by giant hand Susanoo who wield blade and give extra wave attack

Cao Cao make noise with his tongue before dodge waves that coming to him. He can see one hit is enough to cut his arm if it hit him, not to mention it will freeze him as he can see the wave from Frostmourne also freeze everything on it path

"This battle is too... Simple..." Saji muttered as he see the fight between these two. While it true their barrage of attack cause quite damage but it not as much as when Ise fight Sairaorg

"It because this battle between technique..." Kiba the one who responded "They didn't do quite damage but if you see, unlike Ise-kun and Sairaorg-san who trading fist and hitting each other, they dodge and counter. Their attack are accurate and they using each opponent power as their advantage..." He said as he see Cao Cao who hit some part of wave and redirect it to Kai

"Unlike all battle you have see. This battle is almost one hit KO battle. Whoever manage to landed solid hit, they won. Kai and Cao Cao are human, they are fragile. In order to avoid get hit they use magic, barrier, and any protection they can. Cao Cao using True Longinus and Magic to protect himself while Kai using Susanoo and Magic..." Vali commented as he observe Kai who spew giant fireball to Cao Cao, what it called? Goukakyu no Jutsu? "And you can't say it too simple. Their attack maybe seems not dangerous but if it hit you..."

"Indeed, one simple slash from Frostmourne and you will be turned into two while one simple slash from True Longinus will make you turn to nothing... Even I doubt my Touki will unharmed against their weapon..." Sairaorg remarked as he know how dangerous the weapon they wield. No matter how well his Touki that can defend against Durandal, it still pale compared to True Longinus or Frostmourne that able to slice barrier from Advanced Norse Magic of Loki

"They now just measured each other. They have similar weapon, the difference is only, one is dark while the other light..." Vali glanced to two combatant who now engaged in melee combat again where it seems Kai gaining advantage

**Music off**

BOOM! BOOOM!

Everyone attention turned back to Kai and Cao Cao. Both of them stand in middle of ground while glaring to each other, both of them have unreadable face. Cao Cao have blood dripped from his forehead while Kai have blood from his mouth

"Not bad..." Kai commented after moment of silence

"You too. As expected from my rival.." Cao Cao smirked

"So we done measuring each other?"

"Indeed we have... Time to serious?"

"Do we have to Cao Cao? You can stop your act and join me.."

Cao Cao let out bark of laugh

"Kai, the day I will join you is the day fish born with leg..."

Kai blinked at that statement before he pull out something from dimensional pocket and show it to Cao Cao

"You mean this?" Kai asked as he show the picture of fish that possess human leg

Cao Cao stop laughing and blinked before approach Kai and snatch away the picture, not Kai mind though. After moment of silence he turn to Kai with deadpan face

"Its a fake..." He said

"No its not..." Kai replied with same flat tone

"How the hell its not a fake?! I have doing many experiment Kai and you know it but I never see... This... This thing! What the hell is this?! Your sick of experiment?!"

"That... Was mermaid..."

...

...

Cue very, _very _deadpan plus disbelief look

...

...

"I assure you I'm not lying..."

"BULLSHIT!" Cao Cao yelled as he shove the picture to front of Kai "Please tell me which part of this thing that can be called mermaid?!"

Kai also have decency to look grimaced at the picture "Err... It half fish half human?" He offered with rare weak tone as if the words that leave his mouth is poison

"This isn't mermaid..." Cao Cao denied as he stare at the picture once again make Kai have deadpan face at his denial

"Cao Cao you in denial..." He stated bluntly

"Damnit Kai! I'm maybe arrogant sometime and doing many experiment but I'm still a MAN, I know mermaid at least are beauty. And I won't have image of this thing as mermaid in my HEAD!" Cao Cao yelled and Kai sweatdropped

"Did you ever see Undine?" Kai asked

"I don't know what thing is that Kai... But I remember I have meet that one..." Cao Cao said with unease tone make Kai sweatdrop larger

'He meet with one and in denial...' Kai thought with pity. He also have same experience when meet with Undine and fish legged mermaid but after a moment he come to accept it

"This must be mutation..." Cao Cao concluded as he stare at the picture

"...Whatever make you feel better..." Kai deadpanned "Oh and I have another one..." He pull out another paper and Cao Cao take it before his eyes widened

"What the hell again this thing?!" Cao Cao blurted as he see the picture. It was Snake headed creature... with woman body as it lower part

"Lamia born with opposite part..." Kai stated make Cao Cao look to him with disgust face

"Did you REALLY see these thing?! And why the hell you taking picture?! Where you meet this one anyway?!"

"Ah, it when Outlaws travel around the Egypt to discover mystery of Osiris. As for the mermaid I found it while looking for Excalibur Ruler..."

"Seriously? I don't believe you have strange hobby like this. What next?! A cat with woman head?!" Cao Cao said with sarcasm "No don't! I don't want to see it!" He stated when see Kai open his mouth then close it again

"So... About your statement before..."

"It was joke and you know that... Here take this back, I don't need to keep this.." Cao Cao deadpanned as he handed the picture back then Kai gladly take it before they jump away from each other and fighting again like the event before never happen

* * *

Meanwhile with everyone

Everyone who watching the scene mostly give blank look and sweatdrop while Vali openly laugh, Ophis merely smiled and Ise seems muffle laugh

"You have got to be kidding me..." Sona muttered with deadpan face as she can't believe what Kai just did. Yes she knew they are rival but this still ridiculous! They are enemy now and fighting! What kind of person who stop in middle of battle and talk like an old friend?! And what the hell with that topic?!

'W-Well... I guess he didn't change too much...' Ise thought with soft smile as he see Kai joking with Cao Cao about in denial

"Oh Lord..." Vali laughed "I... I miss his sense of humor! If there thing that I miss from Kai, its his sense of humor!" He laughed and everyone find Vali laugh wasn't bad as they thought. Heck! Even they surprise to see him like this

"Well... I admit it actually funny scene... And to think they just try to kill each other few seconds ago, you sure he not friend with him?" Sairaorg asked with grin when he see Cao Cao give Kai disgust look

"Who said they not friend? They are friend, but they also rival... While it true their relationship is similar like me and Hyoudou Issei but it also more complicated... You can say it was human thing perhaps..." Vali answered as he know their relationship can't be explained by word

"I don't understand... Both of them psychopath... That's why they can understand each other..." Saji scoffed

No one response at Saji words. Asia staring at Kai who fighting Cao Cao with sad face. She miss him... She love him... Kai was the first person who save her from darkness, even if it only facade but that facade have give her new life

A life where she have friends... Life where she have family... Life where she happy and can smile...

She can't... She can't hate him... She will never able to and she knew it... He was everything to her... But now... He are the existence that hurt her the most...

"They done measuring each other... The real fight began in here..." Sairaorg stated when he see Kai and Cao Cao aura get stronger

"Now this battle will get destructive... I suggest you prepare barrier to protect yourself..." Vali added as he glanced to Ise and his friends

"How destructive it could be? Their battle not-"

BOOOM!

Saji words being cut off when they feel the earth shook and large explosion appear, they all turned to the battle again with wide eyes

"This will be battle that recorded in history. I won't be surprise if this whole city will be destroyed by them, you guys better set up barrier..." Vali stated nonchalantly

* * *

Meanwhile back with Kai and Cao Cao

Kai block another slash of Cao Cao before he spin his body and deliver strong counter attack. Cao Cao pull back his head and dodge it before counter it with pommel of True Longinus

He close his eyes for moment before stand firmly and take stance

"I think it about time to get serious isn't it?" He asked to Cao Cao who smirked and nodded

"Agree... Let finish this..." Cao Cao said as he take stance

**[Balance Breaker, Polar Night Longinus Chakravartine]**

A ring of light that gave out intense light appears behind Cao Cao and 7 bowling ball sized balls floating up in the air appeared

Kai meanwhile have his eyes spinning before red line appear below his eyes and above his eyelid. His Sharingan morphed into EMS and it start to glowing then black lightning explode from his body

"Senjutsu Mode..." Kai muttered

Both of them glare to each other. The tension raised as both Human observing each other before Kai who move first by went through fast hand seals

**Play - Fairy Tail - The Ultimate Final Death Battle**

**"Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku! (Fire Release : Great Fire Annilihation)"** Kai spew out wide 50M wall of flame to Cao Cao

Cao Cao seeing he can't dodge it with ease quickly move one of his orb **"Atsusa Ratana!"** He teleported and dodge the flame, completely unharmed

Kai sensor ability quickly caught where Cao Cao teleported. With quick, he back flipped and dodge a numerous sphere of light that aimed for him. He balance himself before a magic circle appear on his hand then shoot a giant magical beam to Cao Cao above him

**"Mani Ratana!"** Cao Cao send an orb that absorb the attack before it throw back the attack to Kai

Kai clicked his tongue before dodge the attack with enhanced speed by **Raiton** **no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armor).** A spiralling disc of black lightning formed on his hand then it swirling with fast

**"Raiton : Kuro Boruto Rasenshuriken (Lightning Release : Black Bolt Rasenshuriken)"** Kai throw the black shuriken sphere of destruction to Cao Cao who using Atsutsei Ratana again and dodge the attack, causing it explode in sky

However when he appear in land suddenly Kai also appear behind him with Frostmourne extended to slash him. Cao Cao barely have time to dodge the attack and he quickly use Hatsusei Ratana then fly away from Kai

'He fast! How did he get that fast?! I know he can sense where I was but- Ah! That's it! Space Manipulation, after sensing me he immediately teleported. It seems I will have to be careful to teleport from now... It better if I'm on the sky seeing he can't fly...' Cao Cao thought with wary as he floating in sky. He focus Ki mixed holy energy to tip of True Longinus again before shoot Taihou Yari to Kai again

Seeing this Kai Susanoo flare to alive and it hands formed into shield that protect him, the ball of light and Susanoo shield colide and caused large explosion and smoke appear due to it

BOOOM!

When the smoke gone, Kai appear unharmed and his Susanoo also unscathed, Kai noted his Susanoo instead gray now is back to black-red like the first time. Kai right EMS spinning and Susanoo hands moved then the shield change to 4 hands and it hold 2 crossbow before then suddenly pale white flame appear on it crossbow

**"Enton : Susanoo Kagutsuchi!"** Kai send 2 giant arrows of white pale white flame to Cao Cao. Cao Cao narrowed his eyes seeing the two arrows and about to dodge it however to his shock the two arrows suddenly splitted into numerous normal sized arrow but even he can tell the dense amount of holy attack from it not to mention it launched to him with FAST!

'Teleport it is!' Cao Cao grunted as he teleported again and appear away from his original place while floating.

Kai gritted his teeth. He really wish he can fly now, damn why the hell his hood must be destroyed?! He knew attacking from below using Jutsu won't do so much, Cao Cao will absorb the attack and send it back to him.

Ah screw this! He can shapeshift though it will take lot from him but he can landed hit rather than fighting with bored way like this!

His back suddenly twitched, then it moved. It moved like there something on it then suddenly a large black demonic wing sprout out

Everyone who watched from far except Vali and Ophis gasped in surprise seeing this even Cao Cao have surprise face

Unfortunately for him that was what Kai want

In instant Kai fly high to Cao Cao who still surprised. The True Longinus wielder brought out from his surprise and attempt to rise his spear to block the coming Kai but it too late and

BANG!

Cao Cao coughed some blood as he soared more high to the sky from Kai kick to his stomach. He manage to balance himself but suddenly found Kai already gone. He cursed himself inwardly for let his guard down against Kai, he should knew Kai are man who will take any moment to strike in battle. His instinct screamed and he follow it by teleported away and dodge slash of Frostmourne by Kai

Kai didn't let Cao Cao flee as he flying to him again as soon he teleported. He use **Shunsin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** combined with **Raiton no Yoroi** and caught up with him as he appear in front of Cao Cao. He deliver multitude slash but Cao Cao manage to dodge and block most of them then counter it before he gone in teleport again

Kai about to after him but suddenly he feel something entering his body. He glanced at his wing that slowly turned to gray and his eyes widened

'He... He focused Nature Energy to my wing! He manipulate larges amount of Nature Energy and send it directly to my wing! But how?! This control level isn't something easy! Even I can't do this and I doubt Sun Wukong can did this too!' Kai glanced to Cao Cao who smirked before teleporting again and Kai barely have time dodge it as he stop flapping his wing and fall freely to dodge the attack

He flap his wing once and the stone shattered like nothing surprising Cao Cao. He focused to Cao Cao body for moment before narrowed his EMS when it caught something strange on Cao Cao rigth eye glowing in golden

'That eye... He able to manipulated Nature Energy using it and the mastery is on whole different level! The only thing that save my wing to turned completely into stone is because some of my chakra eat the Nature Energy... An eye to make something into stone...' Kai eyes widened a bit when realization hit him "Medusa Eye..." He muttered before his face turned to grim

"You realize it didn't you, my Medusa Eye..." Cao Cao smirked

"It really surprise for you to have such eye... But if you must know I have little immunity to your eye..." Kai smirked back

"I know... When I stare at the object it turned to stone but you not... Your body turned into half stone but still able to work though it efficiency decreased... You still human aren't you?" Cao Cao asked with little hopeful tone

"Oh don't worry, I'm still Human... But my body is different than yours... Unlike you who born from God of Bible, I'm born from Dragon God and I'm the first Human she create so yeah... There different I still don't know so much though..." Kai shrugged but it was lie

He know why his body not turned to complete stone, it because his body now contain Nature Energy since he in Senjutsu Mode. He repel the outside Nature Energy using his own or absorb it to be eated by Shinju Chakra later

'There so much thing I can do using Shinju Chakra... Well I guess as expected from Primordial God power...' Kai thought as he sense another Nature Energy entering his leg but he manage to repel it

Cao Cao inwardly scowled seeing he can't use Medusa Eye properly... He really surprised seeing Kai manage to shrug off Medusa Eye power, he knew Kai still can turned to stone but he need large amount of focus and he doubt Kai will let him do that

He broke out from his mind when Kai send pale blue ghost aura through Frostmourne to him, he clicked his tongue and teleported away but find Kai already waiting him. He rise True Longinus and block Kai attack before he swipe Kai using pommel of his spear but Kai pull back his head and deliver heel kick, hitting him in face. Cao Cao grunted before he also manage to planted strong kick to Kai stomach make him flinched a bit

Cao Cao quickly use teleport away to dodge Kai counter slash, facing Kai in close combat for long is suicide. His Sharingan will become very big threat not to mention he now fighting in sky, he not too skilled to fight in sky

Of course Kai didn't let him escape, he knew Cao Cao not too skilled to fight in air so he use Shunshin and gone to after Cao Cao

BOOM! BANG! BANG! BANG! BOOOOM!

Both of them keep appear and reappear in sky and land, whenever they appear they keep clashing against each other and engaged in another melee combat, however that not the case.

Unlike their battle before, now whenever their weapon clash, it caused large impact. Whenever True Longinus and Frostmourne clash there will be wave of pitch dark purple with bright yellow light aura appear that destroy everything surround them

The landscape and building of the city that normally surround them before slowly destroyed and changed due to impact

* * *

With the watchers

"Such speed... Even I can't follow them! I don't know Cao Cao this good..." Kiba commented with astonished face

"Is they really Human?" Saji asked as he also find he can't catch their movement

"Cao Cao wasn't this good... Last time I meet him he good, but not this good..." Vali answered "However since he meet Kai, he increase his training... That technique that teleport Cao Cao... By looking at it I can tell he practice using it very hard to make it into his reflex in order to match Kai speed..." He smirked "Kai, are the fastest human in the World, not even I can track him with ease if he serious. So only teleport can match him, but most people can't control teleport very well..."

"That quite bold declaration but I agree..." Sairaorg commented as he also find Kai indeed fast now, he even faster than Yuuto Kiba or himself when wearing Touki

"That's not the point!" Rias groaned "We better put barrier now if not they will destroy-EEK!" Rias yelped when she suddenly find herself being tackled by Ise to the ground and barely dodged the light attack that randomly being shoot

"Hey! Watch where you attacking!" Ise roared but of course Cao Cao and Kai ignore him while keep fighting

Ophis who seeing this step forward and extend her palm. Suddenly the area around Kai and Cao Cao fight seems shifted and blurred but there nothing change... Not visibly though...

"I placed barrier around them, don't worry they won't destroy this city..." Ophis said much to everyone delight

BOOOM!

"Umm can you make barrier that protect us too?" Ise asked as he hold Asia who almost flying due to another explosion

"I already create it..." Ophis told him "None of Kai and Cao Cao attack will hit us but the wave and impact is another case. I won't make the barrier that completely protect us.." She said

"What?! Why?!" Rias asked

"For 3D effect..." Ophis answered with shining eyes and everyone sweatdropped. It seems Kai sense of humor rubbed to Ophis

* * *

Back with Kai and Cao Cao

Kai deliver multitude slash while Cao Cao went to defensive, parrying most of the attack or dodge it. Kai jump back in order to avoid Cao Cao attack but have to duck to dodge Cao Cao who appear behind him suddenly while delivering slash

Using Shunshin, Kai disappear and reappear few feet away. He must admit Cao Cao are strong, far stronger than he thought. That Medusa Eye save Cao Cao many times from got his head sliced by Frostmourne, that eye manage to make his movement not too efficient. Whenever he about to slice, one glance from Medusa Eye make his muscle stiffened even only slightly and it manage to make Cao Cao dodge

'It seems we now both have special eye..' Kai thought with slight chuckle inwardly. He also have to thanks his eyes, if not because Sharingan he will got sliced many time 'I will need support...' Frostmourne suddenly glowing in bright blue before he point it to the ground **"Ánodos ti̱s psychí̱s pou pagidév̱ontai se Kokkytós. Pródi̱li̱ ton eaf̱tó sas kai na voi̱thí̱sei ton afénti̱ sou! (Rise the soul that trapped in cocytus. Manifest yourself and help your master!)"** The demonic sword shoot blue beam to the ground

When it done, suddenly a dozens corpses rise from the ground. They are mostly decaying corpses or something like zombie, it kinda creepy seeing it very similar like the one in horror movie and Kai swear he can hear someone yelled "WTF!" From the watchers side

"So that's the ability of Frostmourne eh? Raising dead and summon soul from Cocytus to fight for you..." Cao Cao smirked as he eyeing the zombies below him "But you not the only one who can create an army.." He said before one orb floating in front of him "**Gahapatei Ratana!**"

From the orb, light shoot down to the ground and when it died, there army of holy knight standing in front of undead army ready to fight them

The undead army seeing the knight let out creepy howl while the holy knights merely rising their swords in threatening manner as if daring them to attack

Kai must say he surprised seeing this. The ability was similar like Kiba, he never see Cao Cao ability other than the destructive orb and the one that absorb then expel the attack

"Well... Its fitting isn't it? A holy army against undead army?" Cao Cao grinned

"Well, sure... Though it make me looked as bad guy instead you..." Kai shrugged nonchalantly "Shall we resume the battle?"

Cao Cao respond only grunt before he tap True Longinus and it glowing with bright light. A dense holy light formed around Cao Cao body and into circling him like swirling pillar

Kai seeing this bring his finger to Frostmourne and slide it edge, drawing his blood a bit before suddenly the sword let out many dark purple aura that take shape into skeleton or ghost

Both fighter staring to each other again. The other with smirk while another stoic face. The dark and bright aura slowly getting bigger before it clashed to each other, creating wave in sky

Kai cocked his arm back and Cao Cao also do the same. Before both of them extend it and soon the dark aura and light aura shoot to their opponent followed by undead army who charged to the holy knight army below them

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

The clash of dark against light begin as both aura try to engulf each other. The multitude light ray shoot followed by dark aura that gladly accept them, the clash of attack creating large wave and destruction to their surrounding, many attack that colide soared to the ground due to impact and the earth itself quake while causing large explosion had it not because Ophis barrier the damage will be bigger

The battle of army of holy knight against undead army also started as they jumped to each other. The undead army try to attack Cao Cao in sky by demonic blast and the holy knight army prevent it by attacking them

Cao Cao and Kai who keep focusing in sky by send wave of light and dark know this won't end soon, they knew it was matched. And both of them also start to tired... So they decide its time to make a chance to finish each other

They stop their attack before dashed to each other and clashed their weapons again, creating strong wave of darkness and light, the impact make them flew back from each other few feet away

**"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu..."** Kai muttered as he dashed again to Cao Cao with Battojutsu stance

**"Hyaku no..."** Cao Cao mumbled as he also dashed to Kai with his own stance

**"Ryuusousen! ( Dragon Nest Flash)"**

**"Ten no Yari! (Hundred of Heavenly Spear)"**

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Kai and Cao Cao let out fury of multiple slash at the same time, make them locked in flurry of slash. Frostmourne and True Longinus clashed as if they are gloves to use for punch, and behind both Humans pitch black purple aura and bright yellow light also appear then clased to each other

Kai and Cao Cao battle cry can be heared through the field as they keep pushing each other. They deflect each other attack while at same time also keep attacking, their own aura behind them also not stopped as it keep clashed more aggressive, trying to devour each other

Soon wound of cuts appear on Cao Cao body, from leg, forearm, shoulder, stomach and Kai also suffer same wound as he got slashed at cheeks, thigh, chest and forehead. They maybe deflecting each other attack but that not mean they can leave unharmed

* * *

Back to audience

"Is this..." Rias muttered in awe as she witness the battle

"This... This isn't battle between Human..." Sona said also in awe tone seeing the damage and holy knights that fight against undead army

"When I still on Church, I had see many exorcist fight, heck! I even see my mentor fight and I was thinking as Human that was unbelieveable... But seeing this level of battle..." Xenovia can't help but stared in awe. Even if she hate Kai and really angry that she owe him her life during Cao Cao attack but she can't deny that this was out of her league

"Rather than battle between Human, it more like battle of Archngel and Ultimate-Devil..." Kiba commented as he also can't believe what he see now

Everyone also staring in shock and awe seeing the battle. To think Human capable to fight like this! They swear instead Human, they can see it was giant winged holy knight and giant winged demonic knight who fighting!

"What you expect? This is Legendary Battle, even I can tell the intense power inside their attack. If it not because Ophis here, I doubt this city will stand now..." Vali said as he see Kai and Cao Cao who keep slashing to each other

"Indeed... And to think we always brush off Human... Now seeing they fight like this is..." Sairaorg give look of astonishment, awe and battle maniac at Cao Cao and Kai. He really wish he can fight one of them

'This fight is clearly on different level! I know Kai are strong but when seeing it by my own eyes is...' Rossweisse can't help but astonished with the scene she witnessed. As Valkyrie she often talk with strong human or hero sometime but she never see a human that strong like this!

**(This battle remind me of our battle, right Ddraig?)** Albion asked through Vali armor jewels

**[Indeed, the battle that destroy everything surround us. I won't be surprise if it was God or Demigod who fighting and caused this amount of damage but a Human? Fufufu this generation surely interesting...]** Ddraig responded with slight chuckle of amusement as he seeing the battle

'Kai... He... He are this strong! How did he become this strong?! When fighting us he didn't show this amount of power! Does it mean he really sick that time?' Ise thought with shock and disbelief

Ophis who watching only look blankly at the battle. For her this battle is normal. Though she also must admit for battle of Human this one was the most epic she have see. Suddenly she stiffened before turn around with displeased eyes

"Fufufu this battle is interesting isn't it?"

Everyone eyes widened when hear new voice. They turn to see beauty woman wearing white kimono with red scarf around her hands. Her face is hidened by straw hat but they can see her skin is pale, black eyes and long raven hair that reach below her back

'I didn't even sense her!' Everyone thought with shock dseeing someone able to sneak behind them without they noticing. The one who only not panic is Ophis but if everyone see closely there hint of unease on her eyes

* * *

Back with Cao Cao and Kai... Again...

'This is bad... I start to losing...' Cao Cao think as he parry multiple slash while striking back but he can feel he start to losing. Unlike Kai, Cao Cao good but in melee battle he not at Kai level yet. The reason is because unlike Kai, Cao Cao are leader of his own group. While he have time for training but not as much as Kai. 'I only have one chance...' Cao Cao thought as he keep clashing against Kai

'NOW!' Cao Cao right eye glowing again as Medusa Eye worked and he glared to Kai forehead to make his brain turned to stone even if it just a moment if someone brain got attacked it will cause the person flinch and it work, as Kai seems stopped "This is it! **Parinaaya Ratana!**" Cao Cao roared as he send the orb to Kai and he can see Kai who staring back at him had wide eyes in shock

**Music off**

BOOOOOM! CRAAAAAAAAAASH!

Kai body went forward from the attack and his body crashed to the ground with large bang. The dust that shaped into mushroom as if meteor landed on ground created and the whole ground shook again

Cao Cao began to sweated bullets and panting. That was risky attack, if he late few 0, few second he will got his head sliced off. He float down slowly and see Kai collapse body in ground and not moved

Grin appear on Cao Cao face, this battle was intense. Yes, the most intense battle he ever had. He stare at Kai body and can tell he dead or dying at least... No Human will able to survive that attack, he knew it... But he sure Kai able to survive though right now he will dead in minutes if not given treatment.. The fact his undead army already gone is meaning Kai have lose

"Sorry Kai... It was fun... But I win..." Cao Cao grunted as he panting due to exhaustion

"No... Sorry Cao Cao this is my win..."

Cao Cao eyes widened. He then turn around to see Kai standing few feet away with his back turned on him and Frostmourne ready to sheathed back 'What the?! Then who?!' He turn again to 'Kai' who in ground but to his further shock his body explode into multiple butterfly 'Illusion?! But how?!' Cao Cao thought with shock, meanwhile Kai slowly sheath Frostmourne back with soft 'sling'

**"Ittoryu Iai : Fubuki Giri (One Sword Style : Blizzard Slash)"**

SLASH!

A vertical slash appear on Cao Cao chest and he coughed a massive amount of blood while have part of slashed body freezed by ice. He slowly fall to his knee while dropping True Longinus 'Illusion? Why True Longinus didn't warn me?! It should able to defect his illusion! More importantly how can he survive?! I know when he entering Senjutsu Mode his defense also increased but that still not enough to make him survive from last attack!' He thought with confused clearly

Kai turning again to him and Cao Cao eyes widened when see there something on Kai chest 'I see... So that's it! He didn't use it often that's why I didn't calculated it! Heh... It seems he will always surprise on his side...'

Indeed, the _something_ on Kai chest is Shield of Blaster... The damages from **Parinaaya Ratana** should destroy Kai body immediately but thanks to Senjutsu Mode, Shield of Blaster, and Asura Path in last moment he manage to survive though

"This is the reason why I never use **Shield of Blaster**... Everyone think I have weak defense because I'm human which true I am. However people often forget that I have this shield because I almost never use this..." Kai said as he notice Cao Cao confused look

"I see *cough* I can't feel my chest anymore... It seems Frostmourne really *cough* dangerous..." Cao Cao said as he puked some blood "But how... You trap me in illusion and why True Longinus didn't warn me?"

"When you use **Parinaaya Ratana**..." Kai answered "I remember during our last battle when you use it to me in my town when you ambush me... I can see it take a lot of you to use it... No, True Longinus did warn you but your mind not strong enough to response it... Your body can't reject the illusion due exhausted for moment..." He explained and Cao Cao eyes widened in shock at the revelation

"But *cough* how? That was long time ago! And you was exhausted! How you notice and still remember about it?!" He asked again

Kai answer merely smirk and his EMS spin slowly "Don't you remember? My eyes are active... Nothing can be missed by my eyes..." He smirked while his eyes glowing in crimson

Cao Cao shock went to another level. He stare at Kai eyes for moment before smirk appear on his face "You really powerful… Then I will use Truth Idea." He declared make Kai eyes widened as he grabs the holy spear with his trembling hands, and makes a stance again

"Spear. The true holy-spear which pierces through God. Suck the ambition of a king of domination sleeping within me, and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction. You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow."

Along with Cao Cao's chant, the tip of the spear opens, and magnificent amounts of light start glowing out from it. Kai seeing this about to move to cut Cao Cao down, he already exhausted and if he recall Truth Idea is something similar like Juggernaut Drive and he doubt at his current condition he can beat him

But to his surprise, the light from the spear gradually starts to weaken… ….The tip of the spear which was wide-opened returned back to normal. Cao Cao saw that. He became speechless and shocked.

"….It's not…activating…?"

Kai shock now turned to confused, clearly not understand what happen. He didn't know so much about Truth Idea. Then Cao Cao made an expression as if he got his answer after sensing something from his spear.

"…I see. So that is your "will". So you have picked Hyoudou Kai dream over my ambition..."

Kai eyes widened when hearing this. Surely Cao Cao didn't mean what he thinking right?

"I see you understand... Yes, Truth Idea is related to the "will" of the God from the Bible. The will of the deceased God sucks the ambition of the holder of this spear, and by responding to how strong the opponent is, it creates many effects and miracles… That can be something with absolute power to destroy the opponent…or a blessing to the opponent to capture their hearts.–But the answer the Truth Idea gave to you is silence..." Cao Cao chuckled

"I see... So God of Bible want to see my dream over your ambition... That quite surprise seeing I have no dream now..." Kai said with closed eyes

"You not?" Cao Cao asked in surprise

"I already dead Cao Cao... I shouldn't alive now but now I'm alive... I don't know what to do... When fighting you the only thing I thinking is to protect my friends... I know in there no one can beat you, Vali maybe can but he still exhausted due to use Empireo Juggernaut Over Drive and if he win he will be crippled at least..." Kai explained which is true. He can tell everyone in there not ready to face Cao Cao, even his brother will be destroyed by him. Sairaorg with Regulus defense still nothing compared to True Longinus, one good stab and Sairaorg will dead

Cao Cao staring at his rival with thoughtful face. Then he smiled "Damn it looks like I lost... Escaping from you is impossible I know that... You still can go another round at your condition while I'm not... It seems this is the end huh?" He chuckled bitterly but to his surprise Kai shook his head

"Finishing you here is the best choice, its true. And Georg over there not need to hide..." Kai said and true from ground, Georg appear as he using magic to hide himself before. He is very torn. He's missing one of his eyes and one of his arms. His left-leg is coloured in black, and he is not in a proper condition.

"So you will let us go?" Georg asked suspiciously

"While it pain in ass for having you escape and as enemy but..." Kai turned to Cao Cao "I owe you one... You, are the one who give me purpose in this world... The one that make me able to protect my family and friends from shadow..." He said with slight smile "So I give you one chance... One chance... I will let you all go now... Just this once..." He finished with closed eyes

Cao Cao look to Kai with thoughtful face for moment before commented with slight smirk "You are pretty naïve... If I were you I will finish you now..."

Kai staring at Cao Cao back with stoic face. He give slight snort before staring at the Underworld sky "Perhaps... We are naïve... Human are pathetic creature... They fight and keep fighting no matter what... They keep make mistake even when they knew the result is bad... We aren't perfect being... But that was what make us Human..." He turned to Cao Cao and grinned slightly "We, Human are naïve being after all..."

At Kai word Cao Cao eyes widened and unfamiliar warm feeling hit his chest. He don't know why but Kai word seems very touching him... 'Friend... Yeah maybe someday...' He slowly grin back and let out soft laugh "Indeed... That's what make us Human... Very well, this is my lost and title of Strongest Human fall to you... Keep it well until I take it back..." He smiled warmly to Kai and Georg himself seems surprised

'To think Cao Cao will said such thing...' Georg thought with surprise

"Ho?" Kai furrowed his eyebrow "It seems Vali rubbed off to you very much..." He smirked "But yes, I will... Now go... Treat your wound quickly, the Ice of Cocytus will freeze your heart and kill you if you keep it longer..." He said as he turn around and leave to approach his family and friends

* * *

(Kai POV)

Fuck! It hurt!

I can feel my body is in deep pain... That was really close and I almost lose... Blood covered majority of my shirt now and I have many cut wounds on my body...

I can tell Cao Cao last attack destroyed few of my internal organ... I need Phoenix Tears now or got healed at least if not I will be dead... Perhaps Vali have one? Yes he must have one with him just in case...

I still can't use Souzou Saisei (Creation Rebirth) since this body didn't possess the amount of Yin chakra that needed, I let out sigh of relief though. It was over...

...

...

Yes it was over... Then what I should do now?

The seal of Madara already got strengthen but what then? Working under the shadow... Yes, that's all I can do now... There still many enemy lurking inside Khaos Brigade... I need to keep going... And after Khaos Brigade really fallen I will think plan to kill myself...

Yes... That's it all I can do now...

With that plan on my head, I approach the group that watching my battle since the beginning, ah right how I going to explain to them I let Cao Cao escape?

Well I can use epic evil reason so they believe I'm villain... Yup, that will be better...

I put my stoic face with my EMS back to Sharingan to save my chakra

When I near enough to see their face I notice they look into me with angry, sad and... Fear?. Well no doubt about make Cao Cao leave for angry... But...

"There something fishy..."

Yes Kaguya-dono, there something in their eyes... I hope there nothing wrong...

* * *

**Hello everyone! How are you all?! Me? I'm fine! Though getting lost in road of life is kinda suck!**

**How about the battle between Kai and Cao Cao? Epic? Bad? Well when I write the battle I imagine few battles of other anime such as Makarov vs Jose at Fairy Tail and Fox vs Luffy in One Piece**

**I was trying to make it very epic but it seems it not become what I expected so sorry if kinda disappointing**

**And yes, Cao Cao did stronger than cannon. In cannon honestly he will able to trash Ise with ease, the only reason Ise win because Samael poison, without it I doubt Ise will win**

**Cao Cao is strong, he are wielder of the strongest Longinus after all and manage to bested Gremory + Outlaws + Azazel at same time so of course he will giving Kai challenge and hard time though Kai barely able to use Rinnegan but he still pretty strong in EMS**

**And yes, Kai defense is weak. But his technique is very high, he can beat Maou or lesser Gods if he fight go all out. The reason Kai able to do that because he not play fair to other race, he use all trick and chance he have to win**

**As for Izanami and Kai confrontation, it will be written later!**

**Hahaha and what this?! Who the woman that appear at Gremory, Vali, Student Council, Sairaorg and Ophis side?! What she want?!**

**And what is with the last part of the story?!**

**Next chapter is the aftermath of battle and reaction of Kai back to live from few peoples!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD**


	57. The End of Crisis For Now

**Chapter 56. ****The ****E****nd of ****C****risis... For ****N****ow...**

* * *

Earlier during the battle (Third Person POV)

"Fufufu this battle is interesting isn't it?"

Everyone eyes widened when hear new voice. They turn to see beauty woman wearing white kimono with red scarf around her hands. Her face is hidened by straw hat but they can see her skin is pale, black eyes and long raven hair that reach below her back

'I didn't even sense her!' Everyone thought with shock seeing someone able to sneak behind them without they noticing. The one who only not panic is Ophis but if everyone see closely there hint of unease on her eyes

Izanami staring at the group who staring back at her. She can see there surprise on their eyes. No one spoke for moment as they try to sense Izanami. They can tell Izanami isn't normal being, even Vali feel unease when near her. She give feeling what Grim Reaper gave, her presence seems like demand their soul and reek of death

It as if she are embodiment of death itself

Izanami look at them with stoic face and dark chill eyes as if judge their soul, make them slight nervous... Before turned her head to see Kai and Cao Cao again

...

...

...

"Oi! Don't dismiss us like that!" Ise yelled in annoyance seeing Izanami didn't even bother to turn to them. Izanami hearing Ise yell turn to them with same stoic face and Ise seems taken back by the action

"Who are you and what you want? I can tell you aren't Devil. Are you Grim Reaper? If you think to attack us now..." Xenovia left the threat like that as her hand went to Ex-Durandal.

Izanami merely dilated her pupil and for moment everyone can sense she seems displeased by

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Someone might die, you know.." Izanami threatened back with smirk make everyone tensed to battle

"Oh? And who that might be?" Kiba asked with narrowed eyes

"Me..." Izanami smiled

"YOU?!" Ise shouted in annoyance again seeing Izanami like that. He about to give her a piece of his mind but Xenovia caught his shoulder and Ise can tell she also upset

"I won't repeat this again. Who are you and why you here?" Xenovia asked with cold tone

"Tut, tut, tut!" Izanami waved her finger in 'no, no, no' motion "That's not proper of you lady! You have to introduce yourself first before asking someone!" She scolded lightly

Xenovia seems taken back by sudden response. She sweated slightly and can't deny it was true, she been teached about that manner by Griselda as lady and swordman. She clear her throat and regain her composure

"Sorry... My mistake.." She said with polite tone "My name is Xeno-"

"My name Izanami, I'm millenias years old, I like dead soul and Kai-kun, I'm single after a millenia too and-"

"AREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO TELL ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF?!" Xenovia shouted in angry as she find Izanami attitude was annoying and already swinging Ex-Durandal, ready to cut her into pieces had Kiba and Ise didn't hold her while Izanami merely snickered at her response

Vali who hearing had wide eyes for moment. If what he think true about this woman then...

Sona who watching since the beginning shifted her glasses and she also annoyed actually with her antic "Would you please introduce yourself to us properly?" She asked nicely

Izanami turn to Sona and her face went back to stoic. She dilated her pupil again and look straight to Sona eyes

...

...

...

...

""""STOP DOING THAT!"""" Almost everyone yelled with comical angry face and shark teeth + tick mark even Sona alse one of them

"Youngster... Can't even appreciate a good joke" Izanami pouted

""""JOKE?!"""" Everyone growled again. Just what the hell is with this woman?!

Izanami merely giggle again before her gaze turned to Ophis who give her glare

"Uroboros-chan! Its been a while!" Izanami called happily as she see Ophis who stare at her blankly

"Why you here? No, it more like how you here?" Ophis asked and Izanami merely giggling

"Why? I'm here to see my Champion of course..." Izanami cooed and everyone put confused face

"Champion?" Sona asked

"Yes..." Izanami smiley face not even changed slightly

"Izanami..." Vali muttered with slight shock face "You... Wouldn't happen to be Izanami-no-Mikoto right?"

Gasp and shock clearly on everyone face when hearing this, even Sairaorg also show shocked face while Izanami herself merely giggling

"I-I-Izanami-no-Mikoto? T-The Shinto Goddess?!" Ise blurted out in shock

"Awww young Lucifer, you spoil my fun! Yes I am the Izanami-no-Mikoto! Goddess of Death and Creation from Shinto faction..." Izanami introduce herself proudly

Everyone now clearly shocked! What did Izanmi-no-Mikoto the Mother of Shino Goddess want?! Moreover why she come here?! Does Shinto faction know about this?!

"I don't know why you here Izanami-dono, but aren't you supposed to be in Yomi?" Vali asked with narrowed eyes as he knew the legend of Izanami

"Yomi?" Ise questioned

"Its a place like Realm of Dead... However what live in there, isn't soul... It was place for creature that beyond saved and turned into monster... A place where there no sane being... A place where there no light, except one campfire and it was being hold by it ruler... There rumor said once you enter there, you won't be able coming out forever..." Rias explained

"What a horrible place!" Asia exclaimed with horrified face as she can't imagine such place is exist

"For us, it is. But for prisoner in there, they not..." Rias shook her head "It said mostly prisoner in there deserved it due to terrible thing that they did when they was life..." She explained and for moment there flash of anger in Izanami face that only got caught by Ophis

"Well, Yomi isn't that bad!" Izanami protested with childish manner "It only filled with maggots, creepy creature, skeleton, rotten corpse! Oh there few scaary bug and insect too! And there also mutilated corpse where it head stuck into someone butt!" She giggling like it was comedic show while everyone except Ophis become slight green at the image

"Wait, what you mean by your Champion before?!" Xenovia asked as she recall the moment Izanami come

"Of course! My Champion is the one who wield dead sword!" Izanami exclaimed happily as she stare at Kai who resume his fight with Cao Cao

"Kai?" Sona said in surprise to Izanami who nodded while Ophis eyes narrowed dangerously. She didn't like why she come here

"What you want with my mate?" Ophis asked much to everyone shock again except Ise and Vali

""""YOUR WHAT?!"""" They screamed at Ophis in shocked beyond belief even Rossweisse make gawked face. Sure she knew that Ophis and Kai was close at least but she never expect it will be something like this!

"My mate..." Ophis repeated in dull tone

"What you mean by your mate?" Sona asked in demanding tone. She didn't like this at all! Why the hell Uroboros proclaim _her_ Kai as her mate?!

"Well... He my mate... Though I still not mark him... Ah well, I will do it later, we already kissing..." Ophis said nonchalantly

"K-Kissing?!" Asia squeaked with blush while Sona blood freeze when hearing this

"Oh yes. We also doing what husband and wife always do!" Ophis declared proudly while puffing her tiny chest

'Husband and wife always do?!'

By this point Asia already fainted with blush on her face while everyone mostly have blush covered their face except Vali who knew what they always do and Izanami who have intriguing expression

"Y-You mean s-stuff like s-s-sleep together?" Sona stammered with blush

"Yes, we sleep together at same bed. We also often playing game on it..." Ophis responded with same flat tone make Sona pale and Vali inwardly snorted at amusement seeing this

'If I didn't knew Ophis, I'd say she now pull Kai on them...' Vali thought with smirk

**(Or... She really pulling Kai on them...)** Albion deadpanned

Vali blinked at the statement before trying to observe Ophis expression but found nothing strange 'Well... She didn't show any amused expression so I think she are just being honest, she always hard to read. Only Kai can read her, don't know how he did that though...' He then see Sona seems try her best to not fall to her knee due to despair or broken heart, something which is strange 'Unless...'

**(That woman know the truth... Don't you see how her expression when she first see Kai? Unlike everyone who have fear on their face, she froze and her eyes showed happiness...)** Albion continued what Vali thinking

'But how? Kai said only Azazel, Crimson Satan and his wife along with the Valkyrie that knew the truth... Does Azazel being reckless again? ... ... I'm not surprised somehow...' Vali thought with sigh inwardly, Azazel really laid back person. The reason why Vali leave is because Azazel too pacifist and laid back, he also lazy... Despite his job as scientist Azazel are lazy... Veeeryy lazy and too depend on his research rather than his own power unlike Kai who keep training while do researching at same time

Simply to say, true Azazel are very sharp person but he also very reckless one at same time

So seeing poor Sona almost shatter like a glass Vali decide to take pity

"If you all want to know they not having sex..." Vali told them "Their relationship at first is more like parents to children..." He said and he can see glimpse of hope in Sona eyes "That... Until Ophis decide to deepened their relationship but other than kiss, I think nothing happen..." He finished 'Though I doubt they only kissing when Kai drunk... Well at least Le Fay still virgin so they must be not had sex...' He thought inwardly as he recall Arthur checking on Le Fay womb after they wake that morning

"What you mean by she decide to deepened their relationship?!" Sona almost snarled as she turned to Vali and demanding answer

'What wrong with her?' Rias thought with skeptical look to Sona 'Sona usually not like this, why she so eager to learn about Kai?'

**_"Devil-chan over there..." Jeanne said to Sona who flinched "You knew the truth aren't you? You know his dark secret aren't you?"_**

**_Everyone turn to Sona who had anger face for moment but it quickly replaced by her usual stoic face_**

**_"I do... And don't ask for forgiveness to me because I will never forgive you and your friends..." Sona said with full hatred and cold tone surprising everyone for the amount of hatred that she have in her voice. _**

'What's she mean? What Sona knew and I'm not? What did I miss? What is actually happening in here?' Rias thought with confused

Sona meanwhile fuming. Oh yes she really is! But she also can accept the fact Ophis proclaim Kai as her mate. Sona not stupid, she knew Kai have soft spot on kid or children, that's why he kind to Ophis who take form as children, which she don't know she did that intently or not. And the most important thing is Ophis are Dragon God, the _strongest being_ only exceeded by Great Red. Even she only 60% she still the second strongest being, her power still solid

And if she want she can take anyone here as her mate... She strong and powerful, as much she hate to admit it she rule them. She can kill them whenever she want and if what Ophis said is true then why she didn't kill them after they kill and spat Kai name is beyond her mind

Ophis of course ignoring the glare that Sona give to her. She knew Sona love Kai and Kai love Sona back, but Kai also love her. She really didn't want to share Kai with anyone else and she won't let Kai with them. But she knew now she have another problem

"What your intent for approaching us Izanami?" She asked

Izanami look to Ophis with still same sweet smile plastered on her face "I just wondering what your plan for my Champion in future Uroboros-chan..." She said

"And why you want to know?" Ophis asked again

"Well..." Izanami giggling as usual "You knew that Kai still alive are miracle right? It was pure luck and unlike boya here..." She pointed to Ise "His _dream_ is different... And I'm sure at this rate he will walk in same path with same result..." She smirked when see Ophis eyes widened a bit even Sona also have horrified look for moment

'NO! I can't! He just got back! It through miracle! I won't have him got away again! I can't! I... I don't want to...' Sona thought with panic as she can feel her breath slowly become heavy

Ophis meanwhile stay calm despite the dread feeling that hit her when image of Kai dead flashed on her mind. She had see the image before through Ise memory when they rebuild her body and that image is something she wish not to see

'She want to blurt out Kai secret. But why?' Ophis thought with narrowed eyes "You better leave Izanami..." She said in cold tone

"Little girl over there knew the truth about your precious mate I presume?" Izanami turned to Sona who stiffened under her gaze, ignoring Ophis threat

"Leave Kaichou alone!" Saji growled as he

take step forward but Izanami ignore him too

"Girl, you better make decision for Kai fast. Because there no way you alone will be enough to convince him to stride from his path..." Izanami smirked

"Last warning Izanami..." Ophis this time practically growled and to show she serious, her aura leaked out

This time Izanami did take her seriously and her smiley face gone, replaced by stoic

"You still not see the last of me, Uroboros... He will be mine..." Izanami said in cold tone before she disappear in blur

Silence...

That was what happen after the Shinto Goddess leave... Today is full with mystery.. No, screw mystery! It filled with puzzle, surprise and everything! First Ise back to life while riding Great Red, second Kai also back to life, third Kai are Ophis mate, fourth Izanami-no-Mikoto, the Mother of Shinto Gods is after Kai!

What the fuck is happening?!

Sona meanwhile visibly shaking, she can't think to lost Kai after knew the truth! Kai give them everything! They protect them under shadow! He love them so much that he willing to sacrifice his innocent just for them! She... She just can't! She can't let Kai walk this path any longer!

"Sona Sitri..." Vali called with stern tone gaining her attention "I think you need to reconsider your act, imagine what will happen if you blurted out? The result won't be pretty..." He warned with serious look

Yes Sona knew what Kai do now is necessary and if she blurted out the result won't be pretty but...

"Just wait a damn minute here!" Ise growled "You two!" He point to Sona and Vali "Know something about my brother... I want to know what is it!" He demanded as he glare to them

Vali gaze this time turn to Ise "Trust me Hyoudou Issei, its better if you don't know... I don't know how Sona Sitri find out but look at her situation..." Everyone turned to Sona who flinched under their gaze "Even 5 year boy can tell her mental now shaken, and I hear she suppose to be calm and always cool person. If this thing manage to turn her into this, imagine what going to happen to you?" He said and Sona caught what he mean

More warning

"Just what this secret?! I have right to know! I'm his brother! I-"

As Ise began to rant, Sairaorg meanwhile keep silence with solemn face. He maybe not as good as Sona in breaking puzzle but he still good, there reason why he is Great King after all.

**_"Kai-kun always like that... You all should knew Kai-kun was kind man... He was strong person who willing to do anything for his comrades..."_**

**_"Do you think the peace between Three Faction you gained now is this easy? Just by killing Cattleya Leviathan and it done? Of course there will be another attempt to stop it... However that another attempt is stopped by someone... The peace you gain now isn't free but from sacrifice... Just like you said Ajuka Beelzebub, Human are the ones with the most potential..."_**

**_"Well... You knew that Kai still alive are miracle right? It was pure luck and unlike boya here... His dream is different... And I'm sure at this rate he will walk in same path with same result..."_**

After a moment of silence and thinking Sairaorg eyes widened at the realization and he turn to Vali "What Hyoudou Kai sacrifice so Three Faction meeting went smooth?" He asked immediately

Everyone turn to Sairaorg with shock and confused again. What he mean by that?!

"What you mean by sacrifice?! And what it connection with Three Factions?!" Rias demanded the answer

"Put the two and two together Rias..." Sairaorg told her cousin sharply "The first encounter with Siegfried about Three Faction meeting, then Jeanne comment about Kai personality that willing to do anything for his comrades, the last puzzle is added by Izanami. She said Kai will walk the same path with same result, which is dead... Which mean Hyoudou Kai hoping someone to kill him..."

At that Ise the one who become pale in shock "W-Wait! W-What you mean by that Sairaorg-san?!" He asked in nervous tone

"Ise, you said you beat him by pure luck right?" Sairaorg asked back and Ise nodded "And I'm not surprise somehow, seeing his power now I have no doubt he will kill you all in matter of minutes no offense but his level now clearly on different league... I think the reason you win is because he want you to kill him..." He concluded making everyone except Vali and Ophis pale

Xenovia who hearing this can't help but more shocked as she began to speak "W-Wait! Wait! T-That! How could it be?! Something like that is-"

"Its... Make sense..." Kiba muttered with wide shock eyes gaining everyone attention "Let being honest here, in last battle Kai can kill us without difficult if he go all out since the beginning and don't say no because the fact he beat us all when we fight against him in Senjutsu Mode is already fact..."

Xenovia open her mouth to protest but close it when found there no hole in Kiba reason. She want to deny it, there no way Kai wish to die!

Yes! She hate Kai, at first she didn't hate him much but after he make her stab Asia everything went to hell. No matter how she love Kai anyone will be angry when the person you love make you stab your own best friend, Xenovia its not exception!

"Just what Hyoudou Kai do actually?" Sairaorg asked to Vali since everyone seems in their own mind and internal debate

Vali who hearing this narrowed his eyes, he forget there still Sairaorg Bael "So you manage to put the puzzle together... As expected from Great King Bael, but sorry even you already know this far I can't tell... It not my place, it Kai place and even if we have to fight now I still won't tell you.." Vali stated sternly before turn around to watch Cao Cao and Kai battle "If you really wish to know ask Kai when he done fighting... I want to watch the battle, not chatting..."

* * *

Present

Kai arrive in front of Gremory group and everyone with his usual stoic face and now he can see clearly their expression... Which make him confused more seeing their face now is filled with confused, sad and fear...

'What this?! Why they looking at me like that?!' Kai thought with narrowed eyes inwardly and he try his best to ignore them and turn to Vali "Do you have Phoenix Tears with you Leader-sama?" He asked

Vali who watching shrugged before pull it out from his pocket then throw it to him "Good match, Strongest Human huh?" He asked with smirk and Kai only shrugged

"Don't call me that.." Kai said "I'm a God, being called Human is insult.." Kai mentally rolled his eyes at his own remark. Playing as bad guy sometime is fun but it also annoying for him

"Whatever make you feel better..." Vali snorted at Kai words and Kai merely shrugged again before drink the vial and he can feel my wound healed though he still feel exhausted, he originally plan to visit Hades after this but maybe next day after rest since his body can't take it anymore. He win against Cao Cao can be considered luck, he already exhausted when try to escape from Izanami and holding himself against Cao Cao is miracle, thanks to Kaguya who repairing his body from inside

Yeah he will rest now and visit next time... With Ophis at his side he think Hades will learn to not mess with them, knowing Sirzechs Kai sure he will only warn them but Kai are criminal, and he can do anything he wish

Realm of Dead will have to be repaired when Kai done with it. Maybe few Bijuudama will make Hades know who he playing with, of course that after Kai train to use it. As he now he can't entering his Rikudo mode without risking his life

"So what you going to do now?" Vali asked Kai

"I will leave of course. I had heard everything from Ophis-"

"Ojou-sama!" Ophis interjected Kai make he rolled his eyes while everyone else gawked at the remark

"I had heard everything from Ojou-sama about Outlaws labeled as traitor and Ojou-sama here being hunted. While I'm sure she can destroy all hunter without problem but it will disturb balance of the world... So I will go and hide while hunt good material for my weapon.." Kai explained with usual stoic face

"You wouldn't think we will let you go just like that aren't you?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes "Vali here is another case, he didn't have any ill intent but you are different..." She growled as she preparing to attack. She still not forget what Kai did to her peerage

Kai merely put calm face at her remark while all Gremory group except Ise prepare to attack and Vali about to said something but he close it when notice Sona took step forward to Kai, standing in front of him

'This isn't good...' Vali thought with narrowed eyes. He about to warn Sona again but Kai who oblivious to the situation beat him

"What you want Sona Sitri?" He asked in monotone

SLAP!

Everyone can't help but gawked when seeing Sona slap Kai on cheek. Kai himself also surprise but he didn't show it, he expect Sona to retort back in cold voice or at least look to him with anger but he never expect to see tears stream down from Sona eyes and face that filled with sadness

SLAP!

Again, he winced when Sona slap him. He want to ask but somehow he found his throat die when seeing the tears and pained face of Sona

"Why?" Sona whispered, her voice is filled with pure sadness

"Why what?" Kai asked coldly

"DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME YOU SELFLESS BASTARD!" Sona screamed to him as she slap him again shocking everyone who seeing Sona cursing like this "WHY YOU JOIN THEM?! YOU CAN TELL US! YOU CAN NEGOTIATE OR AT LEAST TELL MY ONEE-SAMA!"

Kai eyes widened in horror and for first time Sona can see fear running through Kai eyes after long time even it covered with his Sharingan. Kai understand what Sona mean, she had find out the truth! But how?! Did Serafall told her? He had guess after he death Serafall will suspicious on something but Sirzechs and Azazel will handle her! And he knew Serafall won't tell Sona since despite her childish nature Serafall still responsible person

Ophis who seeing this narrowed her eyes. This isn't her problem but Kai personal problem... Though this caused by Izanami, what that woman want or plan is clearly mystery but whatever is it. It clearly work as Sona now blurt out the secret... She will tell Kai later about Izanamu but now she have to go. Kai had teach her about privacy and she can tell this was Kai private time

"I don't know what you mean Sona Sitri..." Kai eyes narrowed calmly "Are you hit your head this morning?"

"Don't try to play fool with me Kai! You know well what I'm talking about!" Sona hissed as she feel angry for Kai still trying to hide the fact they are now protecting them

Kai merely narrowed his eyes calmly again and wear his usual stoic face. Sona who seeing this about to slap him again but Kai caught her hand "If you do that once again I will-"

"You will what?!" Sona snarled "Kill me?! Try it! I want to see you try it!" Sona swat away his hand then grab it and move it to her chest directly to direction where heart "Shock me! I know you can control lightning! Direct hit to the heart will kill me! Try it!" She challenged and she can see through Kai sharingan there panic inside his eyes

"Sona! Don't be ridiculous! He will kill you!" Rias yelled in panic seeing this

Saji about to jump to Son but a grip on his shoulder from Sairaorg manage to stop him "Sairaorg-san?! Why you stopping me?! Can't you see Kaichou is-"

"Let them talk..." Sairaorg said as he somehow can see there something behind Kai. Sairaorg himself has see the battle between Gremory group and Kai, he must admit Kai can kill all of them if he want but he didn't. Why? Maybe he can find out from this

Saji reluctantly nodded seeing stern look from Sairaorg, he turn to see Kai still didn't do anything to Sona much to his and everyone here surprise

"Why you not shock me?! You can't right?! You can't kill me! No, you can't kill us! Because you didn't want to!" Sona hissed through her teary eyes "Why? TELL ME! WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" She screamed

Deep inside, Sona knew she shouldn't do this... Yes, this is wrong... Doing this is wasting Kai sacrifice, and she knew it... But she can't... She can't imagine to loss Kai again, not anymore... She who knew the truth can't let Kai to sacrifice himself again... She can't let the man she love to become Pawn again...

She had hold back to not lash in anger when see Hero faction attacking them since they are the one who caused Kai suffering. Oh yes she not stupid, she knew about Kai mental slowly become unstable. One thing she always remember is Kai photographic memory, it was the one that make Kai learned from his mistake with fast but when she recall his situation it was his curse instead gift

And now seeing Kai have return to live somehow, she can't help but break down. She want to know why? She didn't care about everyone know, right now she want to be selfish for once after long time... She want to be with him...

"Do not mistake my kindness Sona Sitri..." Kai remarked as he swat away Sona hand "I don't know what make you think I won't kill you all. You all is only stepping stone for my-" Kai stop when he feel Sona wrapped her hands around his body, embrace him in deep hug

"Enough..." Sona mutter softly "You didn't need to protect us anymore..."

Kai only silence while staring at her but if everyone see it closely there smile plastered on his face "I know Sempai... But... There always enemy out there that after you... Nii-san protect yourself from the light while I protect you all and Nii-san from shadow..."

Sona who hearing this only silence. Before smirk appear on her face "I see... I know you won't back to us even if I told them the truth... But..." She paused and a grey ball device formed on her palm "At least I can ease the pain..." She said before throwing the ball

Kai who look to the device had wide eyes as he recognize what is it exactly. He about to move and catch it but Sona grip him tightly, prevent him from moving. Kai glanced to Sona and caught smirk on her face make he smirk slightly 'Clever as always Sempai...' He then glanced at the device that slowly fall 'This really unexpected... As much I hate it but... Let see what going to happen after this... ... ... ... And I hope they didn't hurt me badly...' He thought with gulp at last part "I hope this won't cause problem..." Kai muttered to Sona ear who giggle softly

"I think Hyoudou-kun will pummel you in True Queen mode..." Sona whisper back as she snuggle closer to Kai embrace to enjoy the warm of his body

The device then hit the ground and it start to play as it showed holographic image of Kai that appear in front of them

"Azazel..." Kai in image spoke sternly "If you open this book and watch this then what I'm feared is come true.." His eyes turn to grim "Nii-san found out the reason why I join Khaos Brigade..."

'Reason why he join Khaos Brigade?' Ise thought with confused, he happy when hear Kai call him 'Nii-san' again but somehow there dread feeling on his stomach and not just him but everyone also has

"And I take it he didn't take it very well so he decide to turn against you all..." Kai sighed and everyone who hearing this narrowed his eyes at Ise

Ise are Hero in Underworld, what possibly could turn him into traitor and against them all?

"Listen... I... I won't saying it was your fault, no. Don't blame yourself and Sirzechs-sama... It was my fault..."

'Onii-sama?' Rias thought with confused when hear her big brother name mentioned

Rossweisse meanwhile glance to Kai and their eyes meet.

"Speak through your mind, you in my illusion now. After the device finish I will grab Vali and leave from here..."

'Eh?!' Rossweisse eyes bulged in shock 'Why?'

"At my current condition if I take beating from them now I will dead again... And that is something I won't like to happen, already dead once so thank you very much..." Kai deadpanned voice echoed in her mind and she sweatdropped at the sarcasm

'Well... If situation got out from control I will distract them but you owe me after this!' She said with authoritative tone

"Affirmative, thank you Rose-san... I will take you shopping as payment later..." Kai voice replied

'You bet you will!' Rossweisse responded with $.$ eyes inwardly, not Kai can see it though

Meanwhile Kai in screen continue to speak

"I'm the one who suggest this plan. So if Nii-san goes rampage to you all it was my fault.." Kai said still with closed eyes "Listen... I know you guys must be blaming yourself because of this but please don't. I the one who join Khaos Brigade so Hero Faction won't target Rias-nee and Sona-sempai group at first place..."

"""""WHAT?!""""" Everyone except Rossweisse who close her eyes yelled in shock hearing this

"Listen. I can't do much since I already dead but..." Kai then show few balls that floating around him "The red with green outline. This contain video about me, hopefully he will accept my reason after watching it. Crimson for Rias-nee and Akeno-nee. Blue for Sona-sempai. Yellow for Asia. Silver for Koneko and Xenovia. Black for Kiba and Gasper. Gray for Student Council group..." He explained "Each of these contain my last message if they knew the truth..." He muttered bitterly "If... If Nii-san is unstoppable then... Ask Vali about Edo Tensei... That's all I can say..." Kai said then the scene turn to black

...

...

Silence...

Everyone slowly turn to Kai who being hugged by Sona and only closed his eyes, refusing to meet their gaze. They still shocked and confused by what Kai mean so they can't utter single word. The silence is so quite that make everyone can hear sounds of wind that blewing around them

Vali himself narrowed his eyes when Kai mention his name. Does it mean if Hyoudou Issei become too much he wish Vali to revive Kai using Edo Tensei? Well Vali didn't read the Edo Tensei folder much other than it can revive someone even if the person already dead for long time

Eventually it was Kai who break the silence by whispering something to Sona ear make Sona eyes widened with massive blush on her face and it make her loosened the hug on him. Kai seeing the oppurtinity quickly use Kawarimi to swap himself with some log that appear out of nowhere and he reappear at Vali side then grab his shoulder

"Well, I think that my hint to leave..." He said as he hold some card and swirling vortex appear behind them

"Wait! Kai! You have to-" Ise word being cut by Kai who give him smile, not smirk but a truly warm smile that Ise never see for long time

"Next time we meet Nii-san... But know that Sirzechs-sama and Azazel didn't wrong, I the one who volunteer about this. We will meet again soon..." He then turn to everyone and his eyes focused to Asia for moment and he flash her brighter smile "See you next time Asia..."

"K-Kai-san! Wait!" Asia called and Ise even active his Welsh Sonic Boost Knight to catch Kai but the moment he almost touch the vortex it gone, indicating he were a second late

"DAMN IT!" Ise roared as his fist hit the air. What the fucking hell it mean?! What Kai mean by join Khaos Brigade so Hero faction won't target him and everyone else?!

Rias who have same confused mind turn to Sona with stern look "Sona, I demand you to tell me what its happening to Kai now or we will having fight in here!" She demanded with cold eyes

Sona inwardly cursed Kai for leaving her like this! She knew Kai must be planning this as revenge! And to think he caught her guard off with that comment before! She sighed and rubbing her temple

"Rias as much I want to explain this, and trust me I really do in name of Satan but to talk about this we need Azazel and your brother at least... For now save your question since this really important thing that can't be spoken in place like this..." Sona then rise her hand and halt Ise from yelling "Even if you demand it now what the difference if it spoken later? Now you need to rest all of us, I also going to gather my group so anyone can talk about this..." She finished with sigh and barely able to stand against Ise who glare murderously to her with Ki leaking out

Ise take several deep breath before let out long sigh and nodded

* * *

Meanwhile with Kai (Kai POV)

We arrive at Survivor teleportation room and I let Vali shoulder go immediately. I let out sigh of relief when we arrive while wiping some sweats on my forehead

"That was close..." I muttered and Vali turn to me

"Too close, if you were late one second I think Hyoudou Issei will caught you..." Vali give me smirk and I nodded with slight sheepish face

"I can't explain to them, not in my condition. If I take beating from them at my current situation I will go back to afterlife and that is something I don't wish to..." I deadpanned and its true. Right now I really exhausted and I need to rest, this body is almost reach it limit and if I fall sleep now I doubt it will be one day

"You do realize you leave Ophis behind right?" Vali asked as his armor disperse and I become pale

"Oh God... Well... Please prevent her from raping me when I sleep later..." I begged and Vali merely smirked

"Not promise but..." Vali paused and-

BUG!

He suddenly fling his fist and hit me in cheek make me stumble back while winced in pain! Damn! That will leave mark! I already feel hurt from Sona slap!

"That's, for making this group in pitiful state for a week..." Vali said with satisfied smirk and I snorted before rub my cheek

"Only a week? And here I think it will be a month..." I said in sarcasm and Vali grunted

"We not bunch of emotional teenager. The moment we create Outlaws we ready for anything including losing one of us... Well except Le Fay since she are child..." Vali shrugged before give me warm smile, a very rare smile "But I'm glad you back to live Kai..." He said softly and I smile back to him

"Its good to be back..." I said with same soft tone and he nodded before his and mine face replaced by usual stoic face

""Hn!"" We both grunted before turn away from each other. I then began to observe the room and inwardly can't help but smile, even it just few weeks but I miss this place

"Where this ship now?" I asked

"Currently, deep in Indonesian, Kalimantan Island..." Vali answered and I hummed. I then notice there only me and Vali in the ship so I about to ask where everyone but suddenly I feel intense fatigue hit my body and I immediately fall but before I hit the ground Vali grab my body and prevent me from fall

"You okay?" He asked in slight concern tone and I nodded

"Y-Yeah... It just... The fatigue hit me... Where everybody? Why there no one in here?" I asked with pant. It seems this body almost reach it limit, I need to rest fast but I'm sure everyone want to say something to me and it better if I meet them first then rest

"They rampaging on Hades place..." Vali answer me with smirk of glee and I blinked before give slight smirk

"And here I was thinking I'm going to visit him later while ask you all to help me... Well I will do it by myself later then, I also need to show that Skeleton-geezer to not mess with my friends..." I chuckled

Just before Vali about to reply I notice there something glowing from Vali jacket and he pull it out, reveal some card. I notice it was one of card that I make special for Outlaws member, the card was private only and it can't be sabotage by anyone except the person who being contacted inside super thick barrier or something like that.

Vali channel some magic and the card showed Arthur who wearing his usual gentleman suit

"Vali, my radar told me you not in Underworld anymore care to explain?" Arthur asked

"You all might as well go back to Survivor. I wait you all in Dining Room and oh tell everyone I have surprised for you all..." Vali said and I narrowed my eyes, I also can tell Arthur did the same

"A surprise?" He asked

"Just come and do not complaint. I wait for you all with our new member..." Vali answered with commander tone and Arthur silence for moment

"If you say so then..." Arthur replied before the communication cut off

"Surprise?" I asked to him

"Of course..." Vali smirked

* * *

Later

I sit calmly in sofa while meditating. Since my body created faster than before I still have more than half the chakra that I took from Madara. I already use some when fighting Izanami and escape from her then store some to Kaguya so she can keep awake and assist me

Kaguya presence is actually accident you could say. She are portion of Juubi chakra. As you can see Juubi chakra orginazed by Yin and Yang... Well long short story you can say Madara is the embodiment of Yin and Yang while Kaguya only Yin. She only complete when Madara almost took my soul since Madara chakra that time connected to my soul

I already give part of Yang to her and the remain Yin currently I store to this body to active **Byakugou no In (Strength of Hundred Seal)** so it balance again. And of course there still many of chakra left but my body can't handle it for now so I make Kaguya seal it for moment

The seal that Great Red put by his power to transfer remain of Ophis flesh to my chakra will be gone in next week which mean my Shinju chakra completely eat Ophis flesh that time. To doing it in this short time, what a greedy creature

**"That Shinju nature. It didn't have mind other than to retake it chakra. It only will stop until it become back to it prime and give birth another deity..."** Kaguya said and I blinked

Another deity? What you mean?

**"I don't know either you have watch this or not but once every thousand years Shinju would bear a fruit, but the people were by tradition forbidden from touching it. The first fruit that born from it turned into what you know Shinigami in my World..."** Kaguya explained and my eyes widened

Really?! But... ... Well... That does make sense actually... I always wondering if Shinju are Primordial God then what is the Shinigami in Naruto world? So it the first God eh... Then the fruit that your eat is...

**"Yes, it suppose to be birth another God and together with Shinigami they should create new diety. Before you ask I don't know why Shinigami didn't do anything to help... My assumption is because I consume the fruit and give birth to my children I already create new God..." **

But then why it nature still trying to eat anyone chakra?! I mean surely it can give birth another fruit then? If not then it won't need to be greedy and transformed into giant ten tailed monster to take back all chakra since you technically creating a God!

**"... ... You sharp Kai-kun, normal people wouldn't think that far... Yes, there story why Juubi is greed for chakra... And I don't wish to talk about it..." Kaguya-dono voice filled with void and I can tell it clearly connected to her but since I respect her privacy I won't pry**

Wait! You said Juubi? I... ... I don't understand... Isn't Juubi and Shinju are same being? According to Great Red they same...

**"... No... Juubi and Shinju ****_was_**** different yet, they ****_are_**** also same being... I already see your memory when talk with Great Red... What he mean is Shinju not suppose to be gone... It should be dead not gone... Anyway can we not talk about this? I feel uncomfortable..."**

If you say so... I'm sorry for bringing this topic Kaguya-dono. Let move out from this, I don't have question for now so thanks...

**"No problem Kai-kun, I already fastened your regeneration so you won't become too exhausted. Don't forget to visit your mindscape. It boring to be alone..."**

I will... Again, thank you Kaguya-dono...

I can feel Kaguya nodded and inwardly I sighed, I never knew this but who is Kaguya and what her role in Naruto world? But oh well, I guess I didn't need to know. Whatever her role it not important since she now in new world...

I then feel few familiar aura entering Survivor and smirked so they come eh?

Currently I was sitting in living room with Vali... And wrapped round gift box...

"Is this really necessary?" I deadpanned

"Yes, it is... " Vali answered and I can tell he smirking outside this box

"You do realize you now just pulling me to myself aren't you?"

"So? It not problem Kai, we knew that I like your sense of humor so I guess trying to pull one to you is fine.." He admitted without shame make my eyes twitched

Then I hear the door opened and I can hear many footstep sound appear

"Yo! Vali-wow! Is that our presence?!"

That Bikou voice

"Yes..." Vali answered

"Nya! It pretty big! What is it?!"

"Why don't you open it and find it by yourself?"

"Oh! Me! Me! I will open it! Let me!"

"Well, do it then Le Fay..."

Well... Here it goes...

I can tell the wrap slowly opened and now it reveal the cupboard that caging me

"Wow! What inside?!"

"Just open it Le Fay..."

"Ok!"

As soon the cupboard opened I wear my stoic face and meet with Le Fay gaze who filled with eagerness

...

...

...

...

"Good evening Le Fay..." I started with stoic tone

...

...

...

Le Fay who have eager face slowly blinked before she rub her eyes and blinked again. I give flick to her forehead make her yelped then step out from the cupboard

"It nice to see you all again..." I said to everyone who have surprise face

"K-Kai?" Bikou asked in disbelief tone

"In flesh..." I responded as my Sharingan flashed for few seconds before it turned off

"B-But how?" Kuroka stammered with surprise face

"Complicated... Let just say not just my big brother that meet Great Red and no, I'm still human if you wish to know." I replied with slight smirk

"K-Kai?" Le Fay whispered and I look down to see she had teary eyes "So this time you really..."

"Alive? Yes..." I smiled and that the last straw as she lunged at me then embrace me in hug

"Kai! Kai! Kai!" Le Fay sobbed as she hug me tightly and I can feel her tears wet my cloth

I gladly accept the hug and hug her back with warm smile plastered on my face "Sorry Le Fay... You must be very worry..." I whispered

Le Fay didn't answer and she merely cried harder. The last time she meet Kai spirit from Ophis necklace, she think Kai was back.. But he not... That time she want to hug him, kiss him, and never let him go... But she knew he only spirit and will gone soon... Doing that only going to hurt her more

But now Kai back... She didn't believe it... It like miracle... The man that always with her... The man that she love... He back... And she won't let him go anymore this time...

I rise my head and look to Arthur who give me stoic face before he give me smile and nodded while I nod back

"Wohoo! Butler-san! To think you will be back!" Bikou slapped my head with big grin

"Fufufu Kai-chan, it seems fate really love messing your life right?" Kuroka added with cheshire grin to me

"You can say so..." I said to them with smile and they give me warm smile, each of them

"Glad you back Kai..." Arthur smiled

"I'm glad I back..." I smiled back and I can tell the atmosphere in here is pretty warm. Even Vali smiled seeing us and I can tell he very happy. There nothing can interrupt this moment...

"So you here..."

At familiar cold voice I become pale and robotically bend my head to see Ophis who standing in front of entrance living room with stoic face

"Ojou-sama..." I called with my best stoic voice

"You leave me behind..." She said stoically with black snakes slowly appear and hissed at me behind her while I mentally gulped. I glanced at Vali who now had grin that said 'I told you so'. While everyone also have same grin even Arthur and Le Fay who just done crying

No one can interrupt this moment except freaking cheating and broken character known as Uroboros Dragon, Ophis

* * *

Few days later with Gremory group (Third Person POV)

Its been few days after the ruckus ended in the Underworld. Currently we found our favorite devil group in their club room

The mood?

Its not good...

After Kai leave, Gremory and Student Council plus Irina and Sairaorg of course since they also there, went to Azazel and Sirzechs to find out the truth about Kai. At first Azazel and Sirzechs didn't want to tell them but after Ise use True Queen and start to attacking Sirzechs while threatening to destroy the city and only that, Sona and Rias also support him

Well that more than enough to convince Sirzechs to told them the truth... And let just say after that everyone have to hold Ise and Asia from killing Azazel, yes you read that right even Asia Argento

After that the relationship between Ise and Azazel become... Bitter if you could say... Not just Ise but everyone...

Ise who know the truth is furious, oh no furious is nothing compare to what Ise condition that time. He crying at first... He fell into despair... To think his little brother sacrifice himself for them... What kind of big brother is he? He never care to Kai... In fact he jealous to him... He loath him when they was kid... He not even bother to talk with Kai what burdening his mind... He only know after Kai forced to tell them when he almost lost his sanity to Senjutsu...

He was never good big brother... He are failure... And yet... Kai love him... He love him so much that he willing to jump to pit of Hell just to make sure he save... Big brother my ass... That was what Ise thought... He are trash... Scum... Even in the end he didn't realize that Kai wish to protect him...

Then that feeling turn to anger... Anger to Azazel and Sirzechs... He immediately went to True Queen and attack them with intent to kill... It take Sairaorg in Regulus Mode and Grayfia to stop him from assaulting the Fallen Angel and Maou, Rias and the other of course not stop him since they also upset to her big brother and Azazel in fact, they have to hold themselves to not join Ise

Of course the assault will continue had Azazel not said Kai live now... At least since Kai live he can explain his own reason why he chose this path...

Asia was devastated to learn the person she love, admire and save her from loneliness walk to the path of dark alone... How ironic... She always believe Kai wasn't evil person, she knew and she never doubt it... But she never expect Kai to sacrifice himself for the sake of Alliance like this... And more importantly for the sake of them...

Rias also devastated... She sad, very sad... She still remember few days ago what she said about Kai and oh Satan. She feel sick in stomach for... For saying that, that word! She just... She just cursed the one who saved their life! And she... She can't imagine how hurt Kai by her words... She can't believe what she just said that time... She really wish Kai forgive her... What she said is cruel... And low...

Everyone also have similar thought... They regret their action and bad talk about Kai... Clearly didn't expect Kai will do something like this... While they not as close as Ise and Asia to Kai, they still friend with him and Kai is been anything but troublesome... He was very helpful in their own area

It was luck that now Kai are alive, if he not and Ise found out about that maybe he will went insane...

Right now we found our favorite devils group been told something by Azazel

"You were removed from the post of Governor!? Are you serious!?" Ise asked, despite he still have bitter relationship with him now but that still surprise

Yes, the news about Azazel being removed from his post. The reason is because he made Gremory group meet Ophis without telling any faction

"Yes... It can't be helped. I made Ophis come here without telling those noisy bunch." Azazel sighed as he found the elders of devils and many faction is quite annoying, not he can't blame though, meeting with Ophis who leader of Khaos Brigade without telling them is serious thing

"Then what is your current status?" Kiba asked

"Hmm. Something like the supervisor of this area which is one of the important locations for the Three Great Powers alliance. My position in the Grigori is as an advisor of special technology." Azazel answered with shrug. Well to be honest he didn't mind, he not fitting to be leader anymore, it was time for new generation to lead. Just like Satan and God who had died in previous war, it also his time to retire

"….From a Governor to a supervisor." Koneko commented

"Well that's the gist of it. Shemhaza became the Governor of Grigori. Barakiel is the Vice-Governor. Man I feel better! Those positions suit hard headed people like them. With this, I can concentrate on my hobbies." Azazel laughed and it was true, by stopping become leader he can focus more on Sacred Gears and other thing. He then stop laughing then took out three certificates "Anyway, the result for the mid-class promotion test was released just before. In place of Sirzechs who is busy, I will announce the results." He clearing his throat and its true, currently Sirzechs are having talk with Ajuka...

He don't know how but the Beelzebub seems find out Kai situation and now berating Sirzechs for it... He just hope Sirzechs is fine since after this he still have meeting with Kai who just awake from his deep sleep this morning

Apparently Kai said his new body taking quite stress and need to be rested for moment, he said he will take nap for moment with Ophis help to stabilize his body back

Meanwhile everyone seems surprised seeing the result of Promotion Test already out since they didn't receive any notification beforehand

"First of all Kiba. You passed! Congratulations. You are a Mid-class Devil from today. You will receive a call about the awarding ceremony sometime soon. I will give you the certificate now." Azazel stated bluntly without giving his students a chance to be ready for it

"Thank you. I will gladly accept." Kiba said as he receives the certificate and bows his head down.

"Next is Akeno. You also passed. Now you are a Mid-class Devil. I told Barakiel beforehand, and he started.. man-crying the moment he heard it." Azazel smirked in amusement as he see Akeno who blushing hearing his father antic

"...Geez, Tou-sama. Thank you very much. I will gladly accept it." Akeno grumbled with blush, her father really have... Unique antic

"Lastly, Ise." Azazel stared at Ise who put rare emotionless face to him. To said Ise angry to him is understanding, he practically throw his brother to pit of Hell, he agree with Kai and not stop him is the way to support the boy to jump to pit of abyss

He can't blame him... While true Ise _for_ now no longer want to pummel Azazel but the scar already marked, and he can tell their relationship now isn't same anymore

"Yes?" Ise feel quite nervous. He didn't nervous to Azazel but he kinda nervous to the result he don't have much confidence for the written part in the test….. But it doesn't mean he did bad in it either

Azazel give Ise slight smile and passed the certificate

"You also passed. Congratulations. It's the birth of a Mid-class Devil Sekiryuutei." He stated and Ise blinked

Once, twice, third, and...

"Y-Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He shouted in glee while rise both his hands up "From today I am a Mid-class Devil! Yeah! I'm so happy!" Ise was happy oh yes very happy now. With he now being promoted to Mid-class Devil he got few step closer to become Harem King...

A foolish dream... Seeing now he already have Harem... But he too dense to realize it... But well, he are 17 years old teenager, what could you say?

"Congratulations!"

"Congrats!"

"Congratulations!"

"Well this should be something we all expected. But congratulations."

"It's natural because I was your manager! …But congratulations."

Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko and Ravel give their congratulate to Ise who crying anime tears in happiness

"Well you are an idiot who was able to return from such a dangerous situation by yourself. Did you know that your feat of how you returned is being spoken about by the people standing in very high social positions? After all, the anti-factions of the current Maou-faction have started to fear you." Azazel grumbled with sigh

"Huh? Why is that?" Ise asked

"Of course they would. You won't die even if you get killed. There's nothing more fearsome than this right? Not only did you not die from Samael's poison, but you came back from the dimensional gap by receiving a new body with Great-Red's power. How crazy are you! You are really weird. Not only your brain but also your existence."

Which is true, Hyoudou Issei get back from dead is really something. If he got killed by fellow Devil it won't become surprise but he killed by Samael poison! The poison that even can kill Ophis, the Uroboros Dragon! He are Sekiryuutei, a dragon and he survive from the poison then reborned with Great Red flesh!

It almost like you stab God Slayer Sword directly to God heart but said the God only shrug it off and become stronger afterward...

"Well your power to attract strong foes is so insane that it can basically attract anything. So that's why you guys should be the ones to defeat the guys who are doing bad stuff around the World. That way both I and Sirzechs will be able to relax." Azazel commented nonchalantly with slight laid back tone

"Um Sensei. What happened to the Khaos Brigade, more specifically the Hero faction after that?" Asia asked

"Also because of Hades and the Old Maou faction, their main forces were taken down. So the attacks on important locations by the Hero faction have stopped as well. Also thanks to you guys, we were able to capture their main members alive and they are being interrogated as we speak. The Longinus possessors such as Cao Cao…. Probably aren't in a good situation either. The wounds they received are ones which can't be healed with Phoenix tears and Twilight-Healing. Now I know what you think but Georg technically lost one of his limb, Leonardo got his mind almost break due to forced to enter Balance Breaker while Cao Cao got attacked by Ice of Cocytus from Kai, you can't shrugged the Ice that could freeze God like ordinary thing. No matter how smart Cao Cao there will be side effect after got hit by that ice since he are human not God... But Heaven has found out that their Longinus haven't vanished so there's the thought that they might still be alive." Azazel answered Asia.

Hero faction took quite damage since their main members mostly gone. Heracles and Jeanne are captured in the Underworld. The Longinus possessors such as Cao Cao, Georg, and Leonardo cannot fight anymore due to their wounds.

But their Longinuses haven't vanished. Two exact Longinuses cannot exist at the same time. And if they haven't vanished then that means the possibility of Cao Cao and the others being alive is high. Which is true they did still alive

"…Is there a possibility of them being stolen away? If the Longinus possessors such as Cao Cao have serious injuries then it won't be weird if there are people who would try to steal their Longinus. That organisation has so many factions that it seems they have serious quarrels amongst one another." Rias commented as she know the Grigori has already created the technology where they can remove the Sacred Gear from the host and keep it away or also transfer it to another person. Such a method should have been known to the Khaos Brigade due to the traitors amongst the Grigori who went to their side. So it's possible to think that the Longinus from those guys who have serious injuries have been taken away. Sensei nods at Rias's comment.

"Yeah, a possibility like that might arise. ….If that happens, then I hope it won't turn into the worst scenario that I have thought of…" Azazel nodded with serious face. He knew there possibility Cao Cao and his group being targeted because the possess Longinus, not to mention they now in most vulnerable state. But he shrug it off inwardly and then laugh

"Well their biggest mistake was to lay their fingers on you guys. And they got beaten instead. So the Hero faction's mistake was to lay their hands on you guys who have abnormal growth rates. It's like those teachings where you will receive a curse when you touch Gods that you shouldn't touch. Or in this case, a Devil who shouldn't be messed around with."

"Actually it more like they shouldn't mess with us because Kai will lead them to destruction..." Ise remarked sarcastically to Azazel joke which make everyone blanched at the mention name of Kai

It can't be said true but it also can't be said wrong. The destruction of Old Maou faction start when they plan to use Asia Sacred Gear which Kai thwarted under the shadow by leading them to lose battle

It was clear during that attack Kai already knew the result will be lose of Old Maou faction... And Kai worsen the damage by stealing many property from their faction under the shadow and poisoning Shalba Beelzebub silently. He also the one that lead Cruezerey Asmodeus to find Sirzechs to be killed

While its true he did that but Ise also the one that destroy Old Maou faction by put Shalba Beelzebub in coma with Juggernaut Drive

"I'm flattered for you to think me like that Nii-san..."

Everyone except Azazel flinched and they bend their body to see swirling vortex appear in front of club room door. From there, Kai who wearing Kuoh Academy uniform with his stoic face appear

...

...

...

"Good day everyone..." Kai greeted with usual stoic tone

HIT! SLAM!

Kai immediately got punched and slammed to the wall by Ise who have furious face and deep snarl on his face. He held Kai collar shirt and lean his face closer to him while Kai winced due to punch, he can feel that crack his jaw and he see he got punched by Boosted Gear, clearly Ise summon it unconsciously due to his anger. While true his body should be back to the state where it same like Heracles body but it still not yet... His body only able to adapt to his Rinnegan now but not the point where he will get strength like Heracles

So yeah that last punch with Boosted Gear almost break his jaw...

"Do you have any idea what you had done?" Ise asked in cold tone

"Saving you all..." Kai answered calmly, ignoring the pain on his cheek "At you all current state that time all of you was nothing. You all weak and maybe Heracles alone can kill you all that time..." He stated bluntly

Ise of course about to punch him again but this time it was Kiba who suddenly appear and stop him

"Ise-kun as much I know how you feel and believe me I do, Kai-kun sacrifice himself for me too not just you. You have to remember that Kai-kun is human and if you keep punching him like that he could die..." Kiba said with slight stern tone make Ise eyes widened "And clearly I can hear sound of something cracked before..." He stared at Kai who remain impassive

"I... I... I-" Ise reluctantly and very reluctant loosened the grip on Kai collar shirt. He make Boosted Gear disappear while slowly breath to calm his anger

"Thank you Kiba..." Kai said gratefully and Kiba stare at him for moment

HIT!

Ise can't help but gobsmacked when Kiba punch Kai in nose make the Sharingan fall to the ground due to not ready

"O-Oi! Oi! Aren't you the one who just told me to not hit him?!" Ise asked with sweatdrop and Kiba only give him smiley face

"Yes, but my punch not as fatal as yours Ise-kun..." Kiba said with amused tone as Kai now slowly stand again while hold his bleeding nose

"I should expect you to do that..." Kai grunted as he stand and performing several hand seals that make his hand glow in green light and he touch his nose, healing it. He winced in pain when he touch his jaw and sound of another crack can be heared as he placed his jaw back at the right place

Just when he stand he turn and see Rias and Akeno standing in front of him... Each of them have their own S smile

'Oh joy...' Kai thought with sarcasm "Do it.." He sighed

THWACK! SLAP! THWACK!

"!? Rias-nee why did you hit me twice?!"

"Silence you impudence! If only you are Rook I will blast you using my power!"

THWACK!

"Akeno-nee!"

"Fufufu I maybe into Ise-kun but I must admit it was amusing to punish you like this..."

Kai groaned as he now slowly stand again and this time he have few bruise on his face and he also can feel the stinge feeling on his butt. He about to sigh but stopped when notice there Xenovia, Irina and Koneko in front of him

"Do your worst..." Kai said bluntly with stoic face

HIT! HIT! SLAP!

A 2 punch stomach and face plus slap simultaneously launched to him and this time he can tell he have to repair his face again. Kai groaned in pain as he crashed to the wall due to Koneko super strength, ah how he wish he have his ex-body that have durability of Heracles

"We want to give more but since you are FRAGILE human, I think that's enough..." Xenovia said coldly

"Yes, enough..." Koneko added

"Agree with that..." Irina smiled happily

Kai merely sighed a bit before he stand again...

HIT!

Only to be pummeled to the wall by Xenovia again...

"And that's, for making me stab Asia..." Xenovia stated with same cold tone

Kai flinched at the event. That was one of thing he really regret, it was low, very low for him to make Xenovia like that... So he let out bitter chuckled while blood dripped from his mouth and forehead

"And I'm not proud for what I did... I also going to accept it if you slice my head off with Ex-Durandal now Xenovia.." He said bitterly as he slowly stand

Xenovia merely stare at Kai with blank face. She hate him... Oh yes she did... But after find out the truth about him she can't help but feel pity, regret and shame... Shame that she can't do anything for the man that she love... Well maybe not love but Kai is actually the only male that treat her very special other than Kiba and Ise... Regret that she can't help him... Why? Why did Kai didn't tell her or anyone about his sacrifice?

"Sempai idiot..." Koneko said coldly as she stare at Kai who turn to her with bitter smile "Idiot..." She hissed coldly as she stare at his eyes. She can feel the deep emotion through his black pearl eyes. She really wish to punch him again but hold herself back since she didn't want him to die

Kai give her smile and pat her head, he can tell Koneko now holding back a tears...

"We will talk later after all of you done..." Kai whispered and the Nekomata nodded

"Hai..." She whispered back

Kai gaze then turned to Asia and Gasper. While he didn't too close to Gasper but the Dhampir is fun and he admit he find his presence enjoyable. He can tell the Dhampir also angry to him for abandoning them

Lastly his gaze turn to Asia who have hopeful face. He flash her smile and that was what it needed for Asia as she jump to him before he able to speak.

Asia give the man she love deep hug... The man she admire... The man that was her hero... The man that save her from loneliness... The man that always protect her...

"Kai-san... Kai-san... Kai-san..." Asia sobbed and keep muttering his name over and over again. Kai slowly have soft smile plastered on his face and he hug her back

"Sshhh I'm here, don't cry..." He whispered to Asia ear with soft smile. He really happy to see Asia again... To see everyone... To talk with them like normal again...

Above that all, it was nice to see at least someone didn't hit him when they see him again

SLAP!

...

...

...

Well, there goes his happy moment...

"I'm sorry Kai-san but you deserve it..." Asia speak with little sob as she give him glare though it more like puppy pout seeing her teary eyes now

"I know..." Kai said with regret in his voice. He give Asia smile make the girl blush then caress her cheeks and rub his nose against her "But I'm glad I can see you and everyone again..." He spoke softly as he place his foreheads to hers with soft smile

Asia blushed under the contact but she can't stop the tears that flowing from her eyes. She smile brightly and give her beloved person kiss on lips surprising him but he kiss back slowly

Everyone who watching give smile seeing the scene. It really warming scene... And they can tell Kai now really happy... Eventually they stopped and Kai give Asia soft smile before turn to Gasper

"You want to hit me too right?" He stated and the Dhampir nodded with slight nervous "Well... Go ahead..."

HIT! SLAP!

Kai staring at Rossweisse who just slap him, ignoring Gasper who just punch his stomach

"And your reason?" Kai asked with deadpan face while his eyes twitched in annoyance

"You make me help kill you..." Rossweisse answered with smile and Kai rolled his eyes, clearly the former bodyguard succeed to annoy him

HIT!

Kai robotically turn to Azazel who have big annoying grin and just throwing thick book to his face. He narrowed his pupil and suddenly dozen holy demonic swords shooted to Azazel make the fallen angel yelped and dodge the swords by bending his body in comedy comical way

"I did not permit you to hit me..." Kai said in cold tone as the fallen swords now floating again and surround Azazel who have nervous face

"Sorry?" Azazel apologized weakly and the swords dismissed into particle

Kai let out grunt before he pull one chair and sit with crossed leg

"Well? I sure you all wish to talk right? Then by any mean take a seat and I will tell the whole story..." Kai said and everyone take a seat "Now... Where I should start.." He mused as he tap his chin with index finger

"From the beginning..." Ise demanded as he want to hear the story from Kai. Sure he had heard from Azazel but he also want to hear from Kai point

"Its began 3 days before the meeting. I'm sure you all remember when I visited Shrine and meet with Michael-sama..." Kai said and Ise eyes narrowed. He still remember about that day

"We remember. What about it?" Xenovia asked, she also remember that day where Kai begging to Michael so she and Asia can pray

"That day, I'm going home alone and refusing Nii-san offer for company home right?" Kai asked and Ise nodded "That was big mistake..." Kai closed his eyes as he recall the moment "Hero faction ambush me that time..." Everyone who hearing this had wide eyes "I fought, there Jeanne, Heracles and Sig. I'm almost lost, no it was totally my lose. At first I manage to gain upper hand since they attack one by one but when they come together, that where the problem come. But in the end I manage to win though I on verge of collapse that time but I win... At cost of my life span..."

Everyone who hearing this become pale and shock clearly on their faces. Kai isn't lying, due to used Chakra too much and forcing his eyes he temporary almost lost his sight and also cost his life span since forcing his body using Senjutsu beyond limit

"Kai-kun, we had see how Hero faction fight. Your battle should going to destroy half of city or at least alert us right?" Irina asked with tilt of her head

Everyone who hearing this nodded as they also knew how destructive Hero faction are. But surprisingly it was Ise who pointed the fact

"It Georg isn't it?" He remarked make everyone eyes widened "He sent you to artifical dimension.."

"Yes he is..." Kai answered "After battling 3 Hero faction I was exhausted, but I manage to push myself and tried to kill 3 of them since I know they will be threat and if I going to die, might as go with bang... But I failed in the end..."

"Then how you fail?" Kiba asked

"Cao Cao coming..." Kai said dryly make everyone startled as image of man holding holy spear flashed on their mind "I fight him of course... But he beat me, easily. A single attack and I done... That's where you find me in front of Old House.."

Gremory group grimaced when remember Kai near death state. It wasn't pleasant view and they really worry about him that time

"Of course he didn't leave me just like that. He attempt to recruit me, and if I'm not join him..." Kai eyes grow cold in here "You all will be killed..."

""""WHAT?!""""

"At that time I desperate... There no alliances that time, and the barrier in Kuou Town not as strong as now... Hero faction can enter without anyone notice is proof of that. Worse, they knew you all location and if they can killing you all is like taking candy from baby.." Kai continued with bitter tone and half opened eyes

"I was thinking to contact Sirzechs-sama but I can see he can't do so much, he not even aware of this organization. I also only have one day, no. 12 hours, only 12 hours before I have to answer them or I'm sure they will able to kill you all and don't say "Let them come"!" Kai glared to Ise who open his mouth to protest "You all not ready that time. Heck, you all maybe going to be killed if fight Heracles alone! I only win that time because element of surprise since I hide many abilities from you all..." He remarked with sigh

"That still not excuse for joining them! We can find another way at least!" Ise roared in anger to his brother

"And pray tell me what is it?" Kai asked and Ise open his mouth... Only to close it after a moment "Exactly, its not an option, it was order. You all too weak that time, Cao Cao manage to beat you even you gain Illegal move, what chance you had against him? No, you will be slaughterer by Heracles or Sig rather than Cao Cao. And I mean no offense but Nii-san and Kiba is the strongest fighter that time, you two even surpass Rias-nee and don't bother to reject it Rias-nee you know it..." Kai said as he see Rias open her mouth to protest but close it, similar like her boyfriend

"I will be blunt, you all that time is weak..." He stated bluntly make them flinched "Akeno-nee rather died than using her power, Koneko also same. Rias-nee maybe talented but lack of experience if she got trapped in close battle, Xenovia still can't control Durandal like now. Kiba didn't have his troop knight and Nii-san not even gain his Balance Breaker. What chance you guys had? Nothing... Even if you brought Student Council you all still will lose... I'm not overestimating myself but that time I, alone can handle Kokabiel if I want. I holding back very much that time, if you wish to know my enemies are dozens of Cerberus and I beat them alone while you all need Nii-san help that time..." He continued before sighed "So the only thing I can do is to lessened the damage... I know joining Cao Cao will be suicide and only going to make situation worse and luckily that time Vali come and offer me a position. I immediately take it since Vali group unlike other, his are independence... It also good group to become spy and also by saving you all I saved Three Factions from another war... If was hitting 2 dragons with one halberd.."

"2 birds with one stone..." Koneko deadpanned

"Seeing the situation, dragons more fitting rather than birds..." Kai deadpanned back make everyone sweatdropped but agree inwardly

"But why you not tell us? Surely we can explain thing! Why you not return to us?!" Rias demanded with sad face

"Khaos Brigade not simple organization Rias-nee. They have spy everywhere, including inside Maou territory and in their family including your own... I can't guarantee my secret with you all. Not to mention I doubt you all can act same to me when you found the truth... I only agree to tell you all now because Sona-sempai blurt it out..." Kai sighed which is true right now Khaos Brigade lost more half than it army

"So you will staying in your path had Kaichou not tell us the truth?!" Ise growled angrily

"Yes..." Kai answered without flinch "You guys didn't understand how dire the situation... If I stop becoming spy after that imagine what going to happen to Asia?"

"What you mean?" Xenovia asked as she genuinely care to her best friend

"Who you think save Asia from Diodora grasp?" Kai asked with narrowed eyes "I know their plan to use Asia, so I swap the real Asia with clone Asia... The Asia that with you that day is a fake, a clone I make using my ability. The real Asia is with Azazel since the beginning..." He explained, shocking everyone

"What?" Asia asked in shock as she can't remember about that in day when she kidnapped. She only remember that she was kidnapped by Diodora, told the truth about his plan and after Ise rescue her everything went white

Kai turn to Asia with stoic face and speak "I kidnap you one day before you went to battle. That time you was in my room along with Koneko... I also put Koneko under strong illusion so she can't detect the real you... After that, I erase the memories about me in your and Koneko mind then replace it with your clone that I create..."

"But why you do that?" Koneko asked. She was about to retort such thing is impossible since she will detect there fakeness with Asia but after Kai mention he put her under illusion she erase that thought. Her sempai illusion is top notch and not even Maou can escape it with ease, what chance she who just learned Senjutsu that time had?

"If I didn't do that Asia already got sended to Dimensional Gap that time by Shalba..." Kai stated bluntly earning flinch from everyone who remember the event "I did that for Asia safety since there chance she won't be survive... And it was proven true when Shalba suddenly come, even it was out of my prediction but my most failure that time is..." Kai glanced to Ise and he visibly flinched "I'm sorry for making you active Juggernaut Drive Nii-san... Had I stop Shalba that time it won't happen..." He bowed and his voice filled with sincere regret and shame

Ise clench his fist tightly and hold back snarl. How... How did his little brother... How did he apologize to them?! He...

"What is wrong with you?!" He roared in angry "You not in fault! Why the hell you apologize?!" He can't believe it... His little brother turning to something like this! Had he always this selfless or... 'I never realize it until now?' He thought with pain on his heart. He never care to his brother, well... He care but not too deep... He always had his own life and he only care to his brother when it was life threatening situation...

He treat him almost like subject... ... And that make him feel sick... After what his brother have done for him... He treat him like that...

"The fact that I didn't count for Juggernaut Drive is fatal mistake.. Regardless how you see it but it was me who plan it since the beginning so it my responsible... You lost hundred years of your life and that was big mistake, really big one..." Kai sighed while rub his temple "Anyway... I know you will argue about this but let forget it, it already in past. Next question? And please skip the drama about my life, I the one who choose it and I know you all upset but please..." He give stern look "Don't pity me... I don't need it, this is my path and as much I love you all but your pity is the last thing I want."

...

...

...

"Very well.." Rias said with firm tone

"What?! Rias you can't possibili-"

"No Ise..." Rias cut her boyfriend sharply "If we pity him then all he did is for nothing... He said it himself and as much it pained me too and trust me it is. But he admit it by himself that he not need our pity..." She said with stern tone

"I'm agree..." Kiba added "As Knight and Swordman I know what Kai-kun mean. It was his decision and we can't interfere with it. If he didn't need our pity..." He said with bitter tone

Ise hearing this reluctantly stand down seeing he outnumbered... No... He even going to fight even if he outnumbered but this time it was useless... No matter how much he want to protest it already happen and in past...

So he take deep breath and let it out slowly... He maybe can't change the past but now, he can...

"Well... I won't make big ruckus about it then..." He sighed "Let's move to another topic... When you going back to home? I'm sure you will be happy seeing mom and-"

"No..."

Ise eyes widened when hearing that "What?"

"I can't return... I already in corner... Its too late..." Kai sighed in regret tone

"What you mean you can't?!" Ise roared "You have done enough! Its time to-"

"What people will think when they see me?" Kai asked, silencing Ise "I'm terrorist, I'm murderer... My status in here is secret..."

"But we can told them the truth! They will-"

"I kill hundred innocent people 5 elders of church. That already give me bad name to Heaven side. I stole Fafnir blood and murder the guardian, I also attempt to kill leader of 3 factions during the meeting, and I also kill my pursuer, either from Heaven side or other factions that alliance themselves with Three Factions... That not ordinary crime..." Kai responded

"But you didn't mean it! Surely we can negotiate!" Ise pressed

"I'm agree..." Rias added "You have done enough Kai, I won't let you jump to pit of abyss deeper than this. We can negotiate and maybe as punishment we can make you into Gremory slave, my slave for punishment or something like that... There also Ravel here, we can ask House of Phenex help too..."

"Yes. I gladly going to do it for Kai-sama... Mother and Father will understand if we explain it. It an honor to help martyr of Three Factions..." Ravel agreed as she also been told the truth about Kai and she respect to the man skyrocketed

She maybe didn't have bond toward Kai like Gremory group and Student Council, she also can't understand they feeling but the man in front of her is someone that discard everything and willing to jump to Hell just for the sake of Ise-sama and her precious friends

That reason was more than enough for her to help this man... This man already done enough and it time for him to rest and enjoy his life...

"While I really wish to back to normal life and go back to you all but I can't... No, it more like I don't want anymore..." Kai said in stoic face

Ise hearing this narrowed his eyes and slam his fist to the table with angry face "Wha?! What you saying?! You can't possibly think to be like this!" He yelled

"I'm serious... Dead serious Nii-san..." Kai replied to his big brother with serious face

"But why? What your reason?!" Ise demanded and Kai lips twitched upward

"It because I'm your little brother..." Kai smiled make everyone confused and taken back especially Ise

"What you mean?" Ise asked with soft tone

"You are Hero Nii-san... We know it..." Kai responded with smile "But what am I? I can't become Hero like you... It was impossible, why? Because there can't be 2 Hero at same place..."

"Of course you can! What kind of nonsense is that?!" Ise stated with groan

"I'm agree with Ise here.." Rias added "That was stupid reason, you are welcome to stand with us and at our side. You can become Hero too.."

"What is Hero?" Kai asked with stern look "Definition of Hero is complicated... There various of them but one thing that sure is, you Hero in here but you Monster in other place..." He stated "It just matter of perspective... You are Hero in here but what about Khaos Brigade? Yes they are terrorist in your eyes but in their eyes you are terrorist, not them... Good, Evil it just something that we created by our own mind... There nothing good and evil..." He then glanced to window outside with distance look "You either live long enough as normal person, or discard your live for sake of other and die as Hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become Villain... That is the only path for Hero..." Kai gaze back to Ise with blank look

"You Nii-san, one day will dead as hero or become villain. Trust me, and it will happen... No one is right forever... God of Bible is fact of that, he died as Hero right? Azazel here keep his when he was Archangel but he ended as Fallen, no offense Azazel. *Azazel : None taken!* the one who become civilian isn't living being anymore.. They are empty, hollow, they are tired from battle... That's why they become civilian... They nor bad or good... They simply empty..." He then leaned forward to Ise direction and have stern face "I will be damned if I let you become civilian or villain... No, it better you died as Hero... And since you will live very long you will need help... You can't give people light forever, there time you have to give them darkness... And that's my job... I will become your darkness, I will become your shadow..." He smiled softly and give Ise warm look

"You are Hero of Light... You give people warm and hope... I'm your shadow, Hero of Darkness... I give people the coldness they need so they can enjoy your light... When my darkness become unstable your light will stop me... When your light become dim, I will devour the darkness that hinder you... When you have your back open I will be there to protect you as shadow and when my back open while protect you the light you give to people will protect me..." He finished

Everyone who listening since the beginning can't help but stare at awe at Kai wisdom and speech... That was really wise and what he said is true... All of them is fact that happen to the world but that not the problem...

'The problem is, this come from 17 years old teenager... Younger or only few years older than them and maybe their age is same... This boy really have his own charisma...' Azazel thought with smile of proud when hear Kai... The lesson that Kai taught to them is not suppose to be learned at his age... It suppose to be learned for veteran, people who have reach their goal... And yet... Kai already learn that... For young age to learn something like this...

"But..." Ise voice is weak.. No longer he angry or else but it filled with sadness... His brother... His little brother... Becoming mature so soon... "I'm your big brother... Why you have to stay in darkness? It suppose to be my job..." He said with sad tone but Kai only shook his head

"No... Its not... It was fitting job for me... Why? Because I'm your little brother... It my job to become your shadow... Nii-san, trust me I do understand what you want me to do. It's probably because you're my older brother that you feel the need to put me on the right path. But it's probably because I'm your younger brother that I will never stop, no matter what you say..." Kai grinned goofyly like Ise and everyone can see they really look alike now due to their status as twin

Ise hearing this take deep breath before he let out sigh. Then he give his little brother his own goofy grin

"Well... You really foolish little brother... If that what your wish then but if you not strong anymore don't push yourself okay?"

"You wish..."

Both brothers staring each other with their own goofy grin. You can say they are twin and the difference is only their hair now... Usually people always can tell which one is Ise which one is Kai even if they are twin. It because they have their own aura. But now they can see they have exactly same aura... And with their grin now, clearly they can see these two really twin brother

"So... What you going to do now?" Ise asked to his little brother

"Well... I have meeting with Sirzechs-sama later but since he still busy... Right?" Kai asked Azazel who nodded "Yes, he still busy so I think we can have our time for moment..." Kai smiled much to everyone pleasure

"Then! We will have our party now!" Ise declared with big grin and everyone also cheered

"And after that we will have special time in bed..." Akeno stated with smiley face "With each our own men..." She added with sadist smile

"That's right!" Xenovia declared suddenly as she turn to Kai "You promise me that you will become father of my children..."

"Eh?" Kai stated with shock face

"W-Wha? Xenovia! You can't say such thing to Kai-san! He are busy man!" Asia chided her best friend

"Sempai you also promise me when I learn Senjutsu he will teach me some technique..." Koneko added

"I am?" Kai blinked. Well, he did promise something to Koneko but he forget what is it

"Kai, don't forget you also promise me you will take me shopping few days ago..." Rosswessie remarked

"Err... Well..."

"Muu! Kai-san and I have to discuss something! You all can wait later!" Asia pouted as she hug Kai arm

Ise who seeing Kai being bombarded by girls can help but scowled "Damn, he still have girls attention wherever he go..." He muttered jealously

"Don't be like that, by the way Ise. Do you remember what you promised me before the test? That's the last thing that I need to take care off." Rias said with blush a little and Ise blinked before he smiled

"Rias, lets go on a date next weekend." Ise said and Rias shows a big smile to his words.

"Yes, I will be looking forward to it my lovely Ise." Rias replied

"Ise-sama after that can you go date with me? I wish to see Japan more..." Ravel asked much to Ise surprise

"Ah, not fair! I'm next right! I also want to go on a date with Ise-kun!" Irina pouted as she have teary eyes

"Ara-ara. Then I will have a date with him on top of the bed after he finishes with everyone." Akeno said with smirk

Azazel who seeing the scene let out sigh in good nature way, while Gasper and Kiba chuckling

'Youngster these days... Already have their own Harem at such age... Lucky brats... These two really twin...' Azazel thought with chuckle when see Ise and Kai have troubled faces

* * *

Later, Kuoh Academy Headmaster office (Kai POV)

It was night... No.. Midnight precisely and I now in front of Headmaster office door. Waiting for Sirzechs-sama to tell me to enter

I mostly spend my day with Gremory group today... Well before meeting with them of course I meet with Sona-sempai... And mind you she give me kiss more than my fingers can count... Not I not like it though, I enjoy it in fact though it kinda embarrassing

There more we have to talk... Me and Sempai... But we decide it later since I also have meeting with Rias-nee group...

And I must say today is the best day ever I had in my live... Today is the day I have smiled so many that I lost count

**"57 Kai-kun and I must say for someone stoic as you it really surprising though I'm not since you now spend your time with the persons you love..."** Kaguya reminded me and I smile inwardly

Thank you Kaguya-dono, but why you counting?

**"Well I like the way your smile!"**

...

...

...

Did you just hit on me Kaguya-dono?

**"Now, now don't misunderstand my compliment Kai-kun. Sometime Mother also told thing like that to her child..." **Kaguya giggling and I inwardly scowled

Apologize Kaguya-dono. It just... Well I spend my day with female today so I keep my sense for something like that sharp for today...

**"No, its okay Kai-kun. Fufufu..."** Kaguya replied

"Enter!"

I broke out from my mind when Sirzechs voice call me. I slowly open the door and enter

When I walk in I notice there Azazel, Grayfia, and Sirzechs. Grayfia stand beside Sirzechs who sit behind desk while Azazel sit in one chair near him

I immediately fell into one knee like Knight and bowing my head

"Sirzechs-sama..." I greeted

"Now, now. Don't we agree that you won't do something like this again?" Sirzechs asked with smile "Rise your head Kai-kun..."

I slowly lift my head up and meet his face. I can see there happiness inside his eyes and his smile is more bright for some reason

"How are you Kai-kun? Its good to see you again..." He smiled

"I'm fine... You can say today is the best day I ever had. And it also good to see you again Sirzechs-sama..." I replied with slight smile "Of course I happy to see you too Grayfia-san..." I added as I gazed to the silver haired maid

"Fufufu, I'm glad you have your fun. How about after this we go and trading sake?" He asked and I inwardly blanched

Crap... I can't drink...

"Ah... Its not I mean to reject but-"

"Sirzechs-sama please stay on the business... Beside, Kai also underage for do such thing..." Grayfia saved me as she give stern look to Sirzechs and I sighed in relief in my mind "And it good to see you too Kai..." She said with smile and I can see she happy to see me, well I also happy seeing her

"How about me Kai?" Azazel pouted and I turn my gaze to him

"While you are annoying but its good to see you too Azazel..." I said with smirk and he snorted

"Thank you, I feel so loved..." He remarked sarcastically

"I'm not swing that way, sorry.." I shot back and his eyes twitched in annoyance while muttering about little brat direspect their elder

"Anyway Kai-kun..." I turn to Sirzechs who call me "We can have our fun too later but for now can you tell us what happen? There report in Auros city that someone helping the alliances in there before reinforcement come and the man single handedly destroy the enemies by... Summoning 300M giant warrior..." He finished with rather strained tone and I sweatdropped

"Ah that was my complete version of Etherial Warrior... As you can see my Etherial Warrior normally only 15 or 20M at least, while it strong but it still not full power. What you read is my Etherial Warrior at full form..." I explained

"And it size are 300M? It even bigger than Jabberworcky... I must say I'm surprise..." Sirzechs said in hint of awe

"Thank you... How I live is... To be honest eyes of mine isn't Sacred Gear..." I admitted and I can see everyone surprise faces even Grayfia though it only for moment. They have to know the truth, I can't keep hiding the fact that Madara isn't Sacred Gear

"Oh? Then what is it?" Azazel asked and I explain to them

I explain about Madara actually sealed into me, not turned into Sacred Gear. I told them that he try to eat my soul but I manage to beat him though I didn't told them about Kaguya, I only mention Ophis. Not mean to be secretive but the last thing I want is they now make some device and entering my mind then bothering Kaguya who did nothing except helping me

"That... Was logical..." Azazel muttered after hearing my story and he seems taking the revelation quite good "God of Bible had done so much... I can tell Madara aren't good person and his level is at Heavenly Dragons at least, after sealing Trihexa then fighting in War plus Heavenly Dragons it was impossible to take another being that clearly on Heavenly Dragons level..." He grumbled

"Indeed... So Madara already inside you since you born... That mean it was another being from different world that responsible for that..." Sirzechs agreed

"Yes, you can say so. By the way, what Trihexa?" I asked

When that word left my mouth Azazel face turn to grim, Sirzechs also have serious face and Grayfia eyes also turned to grim. I narrowed my eyes, Trihexa it mean 666... What kind of being that make God of Bible, who can rivalled Ophis and Great Red lose? I know God of Bible is strong, he able to create so many life is show how strong he is. I doubt even Heavenly Dragons will give him problem if he at full power

"…Even you know that 666 is a bad omen number, right? The number of the beast. It's about the monster that became the source for it. In the Apocalypse, it is spoken of together with the Great Red." Azazel explained and I become pale

A being that on par with Great Red?! That was! That was dangerous!

"His existence was merely a possibility and all of the forces are still discussing where he may be at!" He continued and I narrowed my eyes further

"How could be such being can't be found? Surely such powerful beast can be found with easy right?" I stated clearly surprised

"We don't know... But his existence is confirmed by God of Bible... I only know it exist because the alliances... Since me and Michael are together again we talk about our Father and Michael told me about what he did in past when I questioned him about Father strength that seems lacking when he was on War..." Azazel sighed "I don't know the details even Michael also not, but Father died clearly because exhausted, not wounded..."

I see... But still... For God of Bible to seal a monster that on par with Great Red and Ophis... That was something... So I can assume God of Bible is clearly fourth being strongest beside Ophis, Great Red and Trihexa...

"Anyway, move on another topic. What your relation with Izanami-no-Mikoto?" Azazel asked grimly and I also put grim face as I unconsciously move my head to my right chest where she stab me with her hand before battle with Cao Cao but thanks for Phoenix Tears it healed and leaving no scar

"I meet her when Sairaorg Bael fighting against Rias Gremory group... Then-" I began to explain everything I knew to them

"This is bad... Very bad..." Azazel muttered

"Indeed, if being such Izanami-no-Mikoto take interest on you then clearly you just make an enemy that on different level Kai-kun..." Sirzechs told me with grave tone

"Perhaps we can ask Shinto faction to help Kai with this problem..." Grayfia suggested

"Out of option..." Azazel replied "Kai secret is not ordinary secret... We can't have any faction know about Kai... No offense but to many Gods, Kai sacrifice can be seen as weakness and sadly its true... We just have good relationship with them and Kai here is being hunted by almost all faction... Even if they know the truth there chance they won't help him since when someone sense Shinto symbol they can be targeted as helping criminal..." He explained with groan and I scowled but also have to admit it was true

"Then the only opinion is to not use Frostmourne..." Sirzechs stated "She track you by that sword aura right? She after all it creator..."

"While I agree to not use Frostmourne anymore but I can't deny this is strong weapon... I will keep it just in case but I won't use it unless the situation demanding... And no, Izanami maybe can sense Frostmourne aura but only if she near... She find me last time because she was in Auros city accidentally or near that city..." I explained and they nodded in agreement

"Very well... If you say so but be careful now to another case, it about Khaos Brigade..." Sirzechs said and he gesture to Azazel

"As you can see Khaos Brigade is still active. We can judge that their biggest faction, the Old-Maou faction, and the second biggest faction, the Hero faction, have stalled as a result of losing their leaders. We have finished punishing most of the traitors among the alliance. But... There are still those that are against us. The bunch who have been hiding in the shadows of the two factions will also arise." Azazel explained and I nodded

"Yes I understand... There Magician faction, Nilrem. I think they will start to active now since they lack of movement. They trying to gather power before so I sure they will move now... But..." I paused and put troubled face "There some problem..."

"And what is it?" Azazel asked

"You must know, my original plan after back to living world is to take over Khaos Brigade... I want to become the leader with Ophis at my side. So I control most criminal but I actually is spy for you all and destroying them will be very simple..."

"ingenious..." Sirzechs muttered with awe even Azazel also seems shocked 'This boy... He really smart and sharp...'."That was brilliant plan! Yes, very good but what make you stop?"

"It already being taken over by someone..." I reported grimly and I can see everyone shocked "I can't tell who the leader but I can tell it was Devil... He are strong... He also very good in hiding his identity... I don't know who he is but this Devil might be stronger than Azazel in Fafnir armor or Satan-class being..." I explained

"A Devil who stronger than Azazel even wearing Fafnir power... This clearly not ordinary being..." Sirzechs muttered

"And... I also can't launch the plan because everyone know the truth..." I added "Imagine what their reaction if they found out I, leader of Khaos Brigade? The chance of it leaked out by them becoming very big since they won't accept and Nii-san won't allow me go that far. Then it can caused Civil War between Three Factions if it happen... You say the one who give hint of the truth is Izanami right? Then Izanami clearly have plan and she use current leader of Khaos Brigade to stop me..." I finished grimly and all of it is true. Nii-san won't allow me become the leader, Izanami is good... She can predict my mind, she must warned this Devil about my plan since if I become leader of Khaos Brigade the chance she touch me become less! I also can't join Khaos Brigade anymore due to my ex-affliation with Outlaws! They will suspect me as spy or worse they already knew!

That damn Goddess ruin everything! Tsk! Annoying, though I must admit she good... As expected from Mother of Shinto Factions... She manipulated Nii-san and everyone feeling then use it against me...

"So... You can't become spy anymore then... Why don't you join with us back?" Grayfia offered

"No... I still criminal and joining you all back is out of option... I will create a group... My own group, I will become your spy network and hunting Khaos Brigade members from shadow... Yes, my group maybe going to be in contact with Vali but we have different purpose... Our movement will be different that's why I make my own group... And I also going to take Ophis with me... This group purpose is not just to attack Khaos Brigade, but also to doing dirty work like me.." I explained

Yes, my own group... I already think about it ever since I woke up this morning... My group will always in touch with Vali and Azazel but we have our own purpose... I will hunt Khaos Brigade and another enemy and potential enemy, which mean I will kill them if they become threat even if they still not make move but if they intent to harm then they will dead

Sirzechs, Azazel and Grayfia seems not like my idea. I can tell they are displeased by it, well they are worry about me so I can't blame them

"You do know that idea is suicide right?" Sirzechs stated

"Yes... But I won't die... This group working in shadow, they will be like me. Known as criminal but actually killing for sake of Three Factions or the world... If we die, then we die as shadow, we won't be remembered. Nothing more, nothing less..."

"You just give me another reason to reject your idea..."

"I know, but lying won't be right so I stated the truth..."

"... ... ... Very well... I accept this idea..."

"Sirzechs!" Grayfia barked to him, surprising me as she didn't even use honorific. Something that rare "You can't possibily think to accept this! Did you-"

"Grayfia..." Sirzechs spoke in same stern tone "This is my decision... While true this group sounds very grim but this group also going to help us so much... We at War... And we need any help we can..." He said gravely

Grayfia who hearing his tone seems taken back. She take breath to calm down before nodded slowly

"I'm going to support this too but..." Azazel look into me with stern look "If something gone too far make sure you call me. I don't want to explain to Ise you suddenly dead... Last time he almost use Longinus Smasher to attack me and Sirzechs if you wish to know..."

"Longinus Smasher? He can do that?" I blinked in surprise. That attack was similar like Bijuudama and it really deadly, even I was lucky to survive from it

"No... He did it unconsciously... It seems his rage turning his True Queen into real Juggernaut Drive but more powerful, luckily he didn't had chance to turned into it..." Azazel sighed and I can see he seems shivering, Nii-san wrath must be really terrifying even I see Sirzechs-sama shudder a bit

"... Very well I think that's all I can tell..." I stated

"Good then... Is there anything you want to say?" Sirzechs asked me and I hummed while put thoughtful face. Well I think that all... I can go home now and got peaceful night

"I have another question, your body is Human body right?" Azazel asked

"Well yes but... It contain a part of Ophis flesh even not much..." I answered and Azazel blinked before he chuckle and then turned into full laugh

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Azazel said "Your brother, return from the death and got created by Great Red flesh. You, return from the death and created by Ophis flesh. You two now basically mini Great Red and mini Ophis, the new Dream and Infinite though you only Human but you are the first Human that Infinite create. You two Hero in your own way. You two have connection with Gods from another World. You two really Twin brother!" He finished with big grin and I blinked at that

Well... If he put it in that way... Great Red and Ophis is like sibling... And now you saying something like that... That was...

"That quite interesting thing?" I said in confused tone and he merely snorted

"You know? Last time I did make a joke that you two will be reborned by Great Red and Ophis. Guess what? It did HAPPEN! Maybe I should make joke about Trihexa have obsession to you..." He remarked with grin

"Please don't temp fate like that. I had enough with something like that..." I deadpanned. Really I don't need to have another fan girl, I already have so much with Elves

Ah speaking about Elves, I still not contact them... Maybe I will call them when I done today...

Suddenly there blue light appear on middle of room, gaining our attention. Who is this? Why it come at this-ah crap this aura! It belong to-

"Kai-chaaaaannn!"

I immediately pump chakra on my feet and hold myself from falling when blur of pink with black outline tackle me

"Leviathan-sama..." I greeted as I stare at Serafall who hug me tightly and I can feel a

CRACK!

M-My back... S-She... M-My back...

"Leviathan-sama... Can you release me?" I asked and try my best to hide my pain

Serafall hearing me loosened her hug and she bend her face upward to face me with her big and teary eyes

"K-Kai-chan *sob* I *sob* I'm sowwy! *sob* I *sob*.."

I didn't know what to do so I pat her head slowly

"Not need to apologize Leviathan-sama I-"

"Don't call me that!" She chided and her teary eyes suddenly gone somehow "Call me Sera-chan! Levi-tan! Serafall-chan. Onee-sama or..." She tapper her chin before grinned "Sera-koi!"

I made a gagged plus choked sound when hear the last one. What the?! What the hell?! Azazel snorted behind the scene while everyone else also amused at my situation

"Leviathan-sama I don't think the last one is necessary..." I deadpanned

"I'm just kidding!" She huffed before release me and give me cute smile "I'm soo happy you live again! I really wish to see you, Sirzechs-chan is idiot! He said I have to wait until the meeting finish! Baka Sirzechs!" She glared to the redhead Maou before turn to me with bright smile again

Uh... While outside my face remain stoic but inside I really fell to her cuteness! Damn she cute! Fucking cute damnit!

"I'm glad to see you again Leviathan-sama..." I smiled back

"Nuu! None of -sama like that!" She chided "S.E.R.A.-.C.H.A.N! Repeat it!"

I send plea look to Sirzechs and everyone but they shoo k their head and each of them have smile! Even Grayfia!

I turn back to Serafall and sighed... Here goes my peaceful night

* * *

Unknown Location

"Fufufu so he did return from death eh?! My, my what an interesting boy!"

"Indeed Master... His brother also same, it seems they more alike than we thought..."

"Fufufu yes, yes! That boy really amazing, he also smart. If Izanami didn't warn me about him, he will be the one who lead Khaos Brigade now!"

"Sir. I know it not my place but you sure it wise to work with her?"

"Why, of course I'm sure! I don't care about her goal. That woman is insane, and I almost pity that boy! She insane and beyond saving! Even insaner than me! Ahahaha! Anyway you didn't need to worry! I know she doing this so we kill that boy more easy and his soul gone to her place!"

"But... Using Grail to help her is... And I somehow troubled by something that she try to created..."

"Don't worry... I also interested on what she try to create, let just see the situation okay?"

"If you say so then..."

* * *

**Hahaha! Done! Done! Done! Few, this chapter quite long eh? I can't believe I put all of this into one chapter**

**So how about it? This chapter not too epic and mostly contain conversation! Sorry if you didn't satisfied with the reaction, I try my best but apparently my drama is quite bad :P**

**Anyway, we see Kai is making his own group! Ha! Our Dark Hero seems grow in interesting way aren't you agree?! Fufufu!**

**I need name for his group if you willing to help me! I can't find good name for it...**

**As you can see now we entering the light part, so in few chapter maybe there won't be battle but rather conversation between Kai and everyone! Hey don't glare at me like that, he deserve it duh! He just went through Hell!**

**And I also must ask do I have to do Lemon? It was crossed in my mind, should I write Lemon, it maybe won't be too intense but if you want I can try. That if you want...**

**Oh, and also as for the Harem! The Alpha harem for Kai will be Ophis! Now, now don't protest! It just normal and logical. I mean, she is freaking Dragon God! Asia can't be alpha since she clearly lack of confidence and Sona, no matter how important her position it still nothing compare to Ophis!**

**As for member of Kai group, I already have idea who it will be, fufufu! Well I guess this is it!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	58. Reconnecting the Bonds

**Before you start reading, know that this chapter is filled with romance something that I'm not quite good so sorry if it cliché. Anyway, I already place several song and it better if you listen to it while reading!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 57. ****Reconnecting the Bonds**

* * *

**Play - My Rainy Days / Tenshi no Koi OST - Wish part 2**

**(Asia)**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

We found our favorite Sharingan wielder sit in bench near park at Kuou Town. He wearing long sleeves plain black jacket with white t-shirt underneath it, he also wear dark gray jeans with white sneakers

'Its been a while since I sit in here...' He thought with distance look as he staring at the children and parent who playing or talking to each other

He still remember the day he spend when he goes absent from class... Usually he go to here or to roof academy. But since roof academy is out of question so only this place is available

In roof academy he enjoy the silence peace and sounds of wind, animal plus nature around him. In here he enjoy the peaceful scene, the scene where it always strengthen his will to maintain the peace by seeing one... He can see how people smile and laugh.. It drive his will to protect the peace stronger just by seeing parents smiled to their children

"Kai-san?"

Kai broke out from his mind when he turn to see Asia wearing academy uniform. He have to say he miss Asia very much and she really beauty in that uniform... Well she always beauty in his eyes

"What are you doing here Kai-san?" Asia asked as she approach him

"Just sit and watching the scenery... How about you? Aren't you suppose to be in school now?" Kai asked back as he observing Asia and the girl seem blushed

"W-Well... That's... Umm..."

"Oh..." Kai eyes narrowed and smirk appear on his face "Does Asia now turning into bad girl?"

The way Kai said 'bad girl' is enough to implant strange image to Asia and her blush immediately brighter "W-Wha?! N-No! Its not like that!" She began to sputtered in denial and Kai chuckle at her situation. Realizing he just teasing her Asia pouted and send cute glare to him "Class dismissed soon today for some reason. Everyone going home, and I..." Here she blush again "And I decide to going home early today while the other work on club..."

"I see..." Kai nodded as he accept the answer "But home and here is different route.."

"Well..." Asia smiled "I wish to visit this park..." She said as she sit on Kai side "After all... This is where we meet at first..." She finished and Kai blinked before he also smiled

"Indeed... You were fall in there that time..." Kai said as he pointed to certain area and Asia giggling

"I was clumsy... I can fall on my own somehow..." Asia admitted with slight sheepish tone

"You still clumsy until now..." Kai pointed flatly and Asia seems deflated hearing this "Well... Maybe you not as clumsy as that time..." He added when notice Asia pout make the girl beamed with smile

Kai like that smile

He slowly rise his hand and reach Asia shoulder make the girl blinked, then he bring her closer to him

"K-Kai-san?" Asia almost squeaked, the sudden closeness is clearly surprise her

"I'm sorry..." Kai whispered with sincere tone make Asia blinked "I'm sorry for leaving you... Sorry for hurting you... Sorry for make you waste your time... Sorry... For everything..." He muttered in full shame tone

Asia who hearing this slowly turn to Kai. She held beauty smile on her face, slowly she rise her hand and caress Kai cheek

"Its okay Kai-san... Its okay... I forgive you..." Asia said in sincere tone and Kai flinched

"You... You too kind Asia... You can't just..." He close his eyes and his voice is weak. Very weak "Forgive me like this... I'm not worthy..." He muttered

"But I can..." Asia smiled before she leaned her head to Kai chest "I forgive you... You never wrong Kai-san... Whatever you do... You always have you own reason and it never bad... You doing this for protect us... While your way is harsh but it make us stronger... There nothing to be forgiven..." She snuggle closer to his chest "You never wrong in begin with.." She muttered

Kai who hearing Asia inwardly blanched. His heart tightened and he can feel pain engulf his chest.. How? How can someone like this... Like this exist? She so innocent... Untainted... So... Pure... Had she didn't have devil wing she will become fine Angel... Seraph perhaps...

He slowly grasp back of Asia head and hold her closer then deliver soft kiss to her forehead

"I love you... Thank you... Asia... Thank you..." Kai whispered to her and Asia smile brighten

"I love you too Kai-san... And I will always help you... If you are shadow for Ise-san light that given to us. Then I will stride the light from me to you... I will be your path to the light..." Asia whispered back as she feel the warm of the man she love

Both of them stay in comfortable silence. Sounds of children that playing in park happily is their music as they staring at the scene with gentle and beauty smile plastered on their faces

'Someday...' Kai thought with smile 'Maybe... Someday...' The children in park in front of him slowly change into boy with golden hair and black eyes, there also brown haired girl with emerald eyes.

Yes... Someday perhaps... After they entering era of peace even if it just for moment...

He wish for a peace... Even if it just for moment...

**Music Off**

* * *

**Play - Angel Beats - Unjust Life**

**(Sona)**

* * *

"So the school is under build already huh?"

TAP!

"Hmm well.. No, it more like we discussing the design and material..."

TAP!

"Oh... Do you have the rough design?"

TAP!

"Yes. I have... Want to see it?"

TAP!

"Sure but..." Kai paused and give Sona deadpan look "Could you remove the rope that bind me?"

Yes. Right now we find Kai bonded by rope to the chair. We find them in Student Council office where they usually playing chess

But how Kai play while he got bonded?

"No, think this as your punishment and practice for telekinesis..." Sona answered as she smirked seeing Kai who have deadpan face

"I don't know you into bondage Sempai... Well giving you nature as Student Council President maybe you are..." Kai joked lightly as he intent to tease her

"I am..." Sona admitted with stoic face and Kai face twitched as if something just forced to his throat

'I shouldn't tease her too much. Not in this state...' Kai thought with hint of regret and fear for his virginity now

Sona meanwhile have to hold the urge to laugh seeing Kai face turned to scowl mixed stoic somehow. She really enjoy teasing him, she technically find it fun. No wonder Akeno and Rias always do this to Ise

The difference is, hers is funnier! Seeing Kai always stoic and if you manage to tease him it more worthy than Ise

"I fear for my virginity now..." Kai stated still with deadpan look and tone and Sona eyes twitched

"If you indicating that I will rape you then no... What do you think I am?" Sona asked with cold look

"A devil..." Kai answered flatly make Sona eyes twitched more

"Maybe I should rape you now. Not like you going to hate it though..." She stated with a face that clearly show she not amused by his reply

"Feel free to do that but know that rape still considered rape..." Kai shrugged with blank look before he smirked "Checkmate..."

Sona blinked before she look below and indeed it was checkmate. Her eyes twitched dangerously and she rise her head to glare at Kai who now has free while holding tea out of nowhere

"How you did that?!" She hissed

"Not my fault, I just play normally..." Kai said with shrug "You just too caught in conversation and unconsciously moving your piece..." His eyes filled with amusement when see Sona grumbled

"You beat me three times... THREE! It was never happen! Twice?! Yeah! But THREE?! How did you become this good in few months?! You not this good before!" She demanded

"Living as terrorist and trying your best to survive as spy in cage of beast will make you sharp Sempai. Khaos Brigade not stupid... Well yes some of them did stupid but there few who smart too... Hiding under them is hard, plus I act with Outlaws, independence group is also not helping. Not to mention I'm Ophis favorite and my goal is already known..." Kai explained which is true actually

Kai have evade Khaos Brigade suspicious many times. There few times he almost discovered but he manage to blame it to the other by casting Tsukuyomi thankfully. It was thanks that no one think his eyes will be that powerful to capture Satan-class monster under illusion

"Well... That reasonable actually..." She grumbled again with annoyance though she did understand

Kai only smiled seeing Sona like this. To be honest he miss her... He miss her glare, her stoic persona, her strict and cold face, her beautiful face, most of all her smile

Sona seems notice Kai give look and smile to her blushed a bit, she rarely see Kai smile and when he did she have to admit despite his face is same like Ise except hair, Kai is better than Ise... In her eyes at least...

"What?" She asked

"Nothing..." Kai chuckled before he turned to the window "It just... I'm happy I able to see you again..." He whispered loud enough for Sona to hear

Sona blinked before she also found herself smiled. After Kai meeting with Gremory group he visit Student Council... Well let just say the meeting not as hard as Gremory group though Saji did almost go to Dragon King mode to pummel Kai. Saji had drag Kai to somewhere private and whatever they talking about it make Saji stop chasing her much to her delight

"Me too Kai... Me too..." She smiled "And call me Sona..."

"I prefer Sempai actually..." Kai chuckled

"Oh?" Sona eyebrow furrowed and she smirked "Does my Junior being bad boy now?" She teased and she almost grinned when see Kai shudder a bit

"Please don't speak that way it was..." Kai paused and try to find good word "Disturbing..." He said and Sona rolled her eyes before she stand and then gone to window to see school park and sun that entering dusk

She have distance look that clearly tell she are sad and Kai wonder what make her sad though he already have guess

"You know..." Sona speak with void tone "When you died... I... I cry... Just for one day though... That day I already accept the fact that you are madman who taking pleasure by hurting people..." She give small chuckle and Kai sweatdropped "That day... Even I already accept the fact but deep inside my heart I still love you... I don't know how, call me crazy but yes. Deep inside I still love you..." She spoke softly, still maintain her gaze to outside as she looking birds that chirping to each other before fly away

Kai stare at Sona with impassive face as usual. He didn't comment or interrupt her... He only silence and waiting Sona to continue

"W-When..." Her voice start to turned into choked as tears formed on her eyes "When I found out... The truth.. I... Guilt and despair can't describe my situation anymore..." Tears fall from her eyes, streaming to her face and she broke into sob

Kai seeing this closed his eyes. Regret... And guilt... It filled his mind... He can't see Sona like this... Sona is strong woman for him.. She always calm no matter how hard the situation... And to see her like this is...

"I... I'm sorry..." Sona sobbed "I know it was wrong for me to tell everyone about you... But... I..." She stopped when she feel pair of arms engulf her from behind

"Its okay..." Kai whispered

"But because of me your plan is... I... I'm sorry I..."

"It just little drawback... I don't mind..." Kai smiled as he embrace Sona further "Beside... There positive thing from this... I able to reunite with everyone again thanks to you..." He muttered to Sona ear softly

"Kai... I... I..." Sona want to speak. She want to tell how much she angry to him! She want to tell how big her grief when she found out the truth! Unlike everyone that time Sona find it alone, she take it alone... No one helping her stand... She want to tell how it hurt her... To see Kai died that time... She want to tell how-

"No don't say it..." Kai cut her with soft tone make Sona eyes widened a bit. Slowly he hold her shoulder and spun her so her violet eyes meet his raven eyes. He rise his hand then caress her cheeks and wipe some tears "Sona Sitri... I love you..." He spoke with gentle and soft smile

Sona eyes widened and tears flowing more fast from her eyes. She lung herself at Kai and embrace her in deep hug

"I love you too idiot! I love you too Hyoudou Kai! I love you baka! I love you! Please don't do something stupid anymore! Don't throw away yourself! Be selfish for once! Idiot! Idiot!" She cried on his chest freely like a child to parent

Kai merely close his eyes and accept the hug while rub Sona. A lone tear also dripped from his eyes as he pull Sona head closer to his chest to embrace her further. After moment he pull Sona head and meet her gaze then slowly lean closer to her until their lips meet

At the same time, the sun already down and moon rise along with stars. The ray of the moon shine upon them and starts support it as if giving their blessing

**_"Listen Kai... I know Kaichou love you, hell! Everyone know! It just... I love her too... But I know she only see me as little brother... Since I can't be with her.. Promise me, promise me you will protect her! You will make her happy!"_**

**_"... ... I can't promise such thing Saji..."_**

**_"!? Wha?! Why?!"_**

**_"... My path... Is path of the darkness... The path I take is dangerous and I can die anytime... I maybe stand with her now but next day I can dead... Yes Saji, I do love her too... But tell me Saji... If you become monster tomorrow, then you began to devour people... And then with that same mouth which you devoured them. You cried out to someone you love that you loved her. Would she still able to tell you "I love you" the way that she can today?"_**

**_"... No Kai... No..."_**

**_"Precisely... I'm a monster Saji, the worst kind... Sona can say "I love you" to me many times... But that love isn't same anymore... I can't promise you I won't make her cry since it was impossible... But I promise you... Sona-sempai will live... She will live and reach her dream... Even if I have to kill myself... Is that satisfy you?" _**

**_"... ... Very well..."_**

'I'm sorry Sempai... But I can't promise you... Because for you and everyone... I will gladly throw myself to Hell again...' Kai thought bitterly as he deepened the kiss to Sona

He are monster... It was fact and he didn't deserve to be happy... No, it not because he slaying innocent but because it was his path... The path he take is the path of monster... No matter how happy he now, in the end there won't be happy ending for someone like him... He knew it... He know one day he will dead for sure... No matter how dark shadow, it different from light... No matter how stronger he is there will be one day he will succumb to the darkness... It was born inside him the moment he take this path... And he can't avoid it...

In future... He will... One day... He will...

But for now...

He pull himself from Sona lips and their gaze meet once again. He show his gentle smile while Sona her show beauty smile...

"I love you, Sona..."

"I love you too Kai..."

Yes... For now... Let him enjoy the moment of peace even if it only a day.. Only a minute... Only a weeks... Because no matter how dark is darkness... They will need light even if it only a little... Because dark without light is same with dead

**Music Off**

* * *

**Play - Angel Beats OSR - Memory **

**(Koneko)**

* * *

"No Koneko, you have to find it out by yourself..."

"But..."

"If you not then it wasn't training..."

"You teaching me technique, teaching is different from training..."

"...Touche, very well only once more okay? See it by yourself..." Kai said as he holding the water balloon on his hand. It slowly began to twitched randomly before it explode

Koneko who have her ears popped out tilted her head cutely while staring at Kai hand

"Rotation... That was the first step... You have to spin the water inside it..." Kai explained

We found our Hero and his junior at grassy field near Kuou Town forest. Right now, Devil from Gremory is in middle of job. However Rias allow Koneko and Kai to leave to spend their time together seeing they never talk, and not just Koneko. Rias herself allow every single of her peerage to spend time with Kai if they want even if it just for moment

Rias herself had spend time with Kai where Kai help Rias in cooking and tell Rias what food Ise like. Akeno also already spend their time when she and Kai clean Akeno shrine together and the Fallen-Devil hybrid indeed had good time with her surrogate brother

So here we found Koneko who training with Kai. The Sharingan wielder teach Koneko how to make Rasengan seeing it was the simplest move yet deadly too. Koneko can't use Chakra like Kai due to she didn't possess Chakra Coils in her body like Kai but Rasengan is different case

When Koneko in her Senjutsu form she can manipulate the nature energy. She also can manipulate chakra from nature which allow her to use it even not as effective as Kai

"I already rotate it..." Koneko said with pout as she held balloon on her hand and slowly it swirling into like oval "But it can't explode!" She hissed and glare to the balloon while sweated

Kai stare at Koneko for moment before sighed and rub his temple. He gesture Koneko to come to him with his hand and the Nekomata did while panting

He gently take Koneko hand which make her blush slightly. He remove the balloon and then placed his other arm that glowing green and when it touch her arm, Koneko can feel the pain on her arm lessened

"You overdid it again... I can tell energy coil inside your hand slight burned..." He sighed softly "You must know Koneko your body and mine is different, my body change the moment my Sacred Gear active when I was children that's why I can manipulate chakra different from you..." He explained which is lie of course but that was the reason he use to cover his story about Madara "You only can manipulate chakra when you in this form. It make you more tired and remember if you not careful it can drive you insane..." Kai stated with stern look and Koneko ears wagged down

"I know... But..." She trailed off as she whispering something under her breath

"What is it?" Kai asked

Koneko seems hesitate to tell but Kai stern look make her slowly and reluctantly speak "I want to become strong..." She muttered

"And why you want to become strong?" Kai asked again

"So Sempai won't sacrifice yourself anymore!" She yelled to him surprising Kai a bit "When battle against Sona-Kaichou I train to use my Senjutsu and yes because of that I become strong. But I'm not strong enough! I still among the weakest! And because of that Sempai have to sacrifice yourself for us!" Tears began to emerge on her eyes "I don't want to be weak! I don't want to be leave behind! I want to be strong! I-"

"You are strong..." Kai cut her make her raise her head and staring to him "Yes you were weak before... You fear yourself, that is only for weak person... But you not anymore right? The you know isn't weak... You now maybe can fight on par with High-class devil if you serious..."

"That's still not enough!" Koneko protested "Sempai can beat Leviathan-sama! Ise-sempai also beat Sairaorg-san! You two-"

"Are not normal..." Kai stated with stoic face "Don't compare yourself to me and Nii-san Koneko... It not because you weak but because our gift is surpassed yours... Nii-san is strong but majority of his power is come from Boosted Gear. Take it away and what is he? Nothing but low-class devil, he can't even produce solid demonic energy! Me? Take my Sharingan and I will be killed by Satan-class monster in matter of minutes. But you? Take your Senjutsu and you still able to defend yourself... You are strong Koneko... It just me and Nii-san that not normal... The difference is only our gift..." He place hands on her shoulder "You, Koneko are strong... Beside my power isn't come with easy... I very close to death until I lost counts how many is it to gain this power.. But you? You only accept yourself since when? 2 or 3 Months yet, you already this strong... I'm proud of you... I really am..." He then smiled

"You strong Koneko... Maybe not on my level but you have to see that your enemy whole this time isn't normal... You fight against Longinus user and descendant of Hero... But you strong... You have to see those people also train themselves to be that strong... It not like I'm harsh or what but compared you to Cao Cao is same comparing kitty against Lion..." He stated bluntly and Koneko eyes twitched hearing the bluntness and the smile on Kai face clearly not helping "But you have to know even kitty can kill Lion..." He said with serious tone

"Sempai... I know but..." Koneko being cut off when Kai pat her head and give her smile

"I will train you... I'm sorry for leaving you and hurting you Koneko I really am... I know it was stupid of me-"

"Yes you was..." Koneko interjected

"And I also cruel to you when we meet again-"

"Cruel is too kind to describe you you..." She interjected again

"But it was necessary for-"

"You at least can-"

"Koneko..." Kai cut her with Sharingan active and Koneko wisely shut her mouth while wiping her tears. Seeing she silence Kai deactivated his eyes and continue "It necessary since your enemy level that time is your sisters who have slaughter army of High-class Devils without problem... You need to know the seriousness your situation that time..." He sighed before slowly smiled "But now you know the truth... I will help you now... I will train you and make you strong... I maybe can't teach you like Kuroka but I will make you strong..."

Koneko who hearing this have wide eyes. Slowly but sure, smile appear on her face and she can feel happiness growing on her stomach. To hearing such word from her Sempai, it bring warm feeling to her

"If Sempai say so then..." She said with smile

Kai nodded with smile still on his face and he give pat to Koneko head which make the Nekomata pur in bliss "Good... Now your hand already healed why don't you start over again?"

Koneko slowly shooking her head before she give hug to Kai "Later... Now I want to spend time with Sempai..." Her voice seems timid and Kai can see her blush

"Oh? What make this change? You seems in hurry before.." Kai asked with narrowed eyes and smirk

"Yes... But it because I'm alone... Now I have Sempai... And I know Sempai will protect me... Sempai will right?" She asked with blush and Kai have to resist the urge to glomp her when see her cute face

"Indeed I will..." Kai chuckled as he pat her head again "But you have to become strong too, I didn't mind you depend on me but I'm sure you won't like it..." He said and Koneko nodded "But... Yeah, maybe for now we can spend time a bit..."

Koneko eyes brigthened and she nodded. She want to spend more time with her Sempai! "Tell me story Sempai..."

"What are you? 5 year old girl?" He snorted and Koneko eyes twitched

"I mean tell me your adventure when you with Outlaws. Ise-sempai said Outlaws more like adventurer than terrorist." Koneko said

'More like we are bunch of teenager that do whatever we want and don't have job...' Kai thought with sweatdrop as he recall the day when they just popped to one village, cause ruckus then gone in next few hours they gone

"Story eh... Hmm..." Kai tapped his chin with his fingers before smirked then pull out some scroll from his pocket, he put it to the ground, open it then push his palm to the middle of sealing rune and

POOF

A table and chairs, complete with cake and tea appear in ground and he smirked before pull one chair and sit

"Well... Why don't you sit and enjoy yourself? I have plenty story to tell..." Kai said to Koneko who had gawked face for moment

"Right..." Koneko replied as she took a seat. Seeing the cake and tea inwardly make her droll 'This... This almost like a picnic and-'

"Consider it date..." Kai smirked when see Koneko blush "Well... Now... Let me tell you how I meet that snake headed lamia... When we try to find the mystery of Osiris we..."

As Kai began to tell his adventure, Koneko find herself smiling through the story. It was rare for her to smile, mostly she like Kai, putting her stoic face

But in front of the man she love? No... Especially the man that willing to jump in to Hell just to save you... His voice is like music to her... After Kai leave she often dream... Dream where her Sempai return to her and spending time with her

Stated how proud is he for her... How happy is he to be with her...

And now it as if her dream come true... She can't stop the smile of happiness and warm feeling inside her heart anymore

**Music Off**

* * *

**Play - Instrumental Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru**

**(Xenovia)**

* * *

CLANG! CLANG! BAAKIN!

Sounds of clashing blades can be listened as if it was music at Training Room in Hyoudou Residence. In there, we find the wielder of Durandal and her fellow Holy sword wielder clashed in sword duel

Xenovia have rather upset face as if she annoyed while clashing her blade to Kai who wear his usual stoic face. Xenovia deliver slash to Kai who only grunted while blocking the attack. She gritted her teeth when find Kai seems not bothered by her.

She found herself being countered with his swordplay that made her attack flow in the direction that she didn't intend to. His movements were like water, flexible, dextrous, and seemingly unaffected by her strength as he was able to alter the course of her attacks so easily.

Kai not even active his Sharingan or use Senjutsu mode, yet... He able to read her movement and counter it! His level is clearly different! Despite his strength maybe not as high as her but he compensated his lack of durability with his agility and dexterity.

The flow of the battle was completely and utterly controlled by him, it was as if he's dancing. Despite Xenovia fast movement, Kai blocked her attack. But the second it was blocked, she changed the trajectory of her attack upwards. Brought along with her movement, Kai unwittingly pointed his sword upwards for a split second.

'Got him!' Xenovia thought as she rotate her body again and take quick step forward then deliver slash to Kai right side. However to her surprise Kai with easy rotate his sword to downward position then swing it to the right, blocking her attack then with quick he push the sword away before bend his body into duck motion and then poke Xenovia stomach with edge of the sword

"Nope. Not even close..." Kai said as if he read Xenovia thought before and the bluenette scowled

"5 spars... And not even one win..." She grumbled as she lower her sword

Xenovia is not type of woman that speak her feeling... She raised as warrior... Love is fishy thing for her... And yes, she angry to Kai... And Kai also knew he have to do something to erase her anger when they talk

So Kai suggest to spar... With both their swords as the extension of their body, Kai lead Xenovia to follow his pacing, his dance, his passionate maneuvers, they brought Xenovia to a battle that felt so relieving and it allowed her frustration and anger be washed away with every strike as Kai welcomed them with his sword dance.

And it work seeing Xenovia anger to him slowly dissipated. When their blades clash too he also can feel Xenovia feeling...

"It mean you have to train more..." Kai stated bluntly and Xenovia eyes twitched at the bluntness

"You right..." Xenovia sighed a bit "I still not strong enough... Lately I start to depend on Ex-Durandal... I also need to train my skill without strong sword..."

Kai nodded in agreement. Xenovia are woman that beat enemy with brute force, she rarely depend on technique... "Its good you realize it Xenovia but you shouldn't just spoke but show it. In our last 4 spars you depend on brute power rather than technique.." Kai said and Xenovia have decency to blushing and sheepish face

"It not that easy!" She grumbled "I try my best but it seems like thing will be more simple if we just overpowered our enemy!"

"Yes it indeed will be more simple..." Kai agreed "But that if you possess the power. You had see how Ex-Durandal shatter against True Longinus right? If you skilled at least Cao Cao True Longinus won't stab your stomach fully, maybe it will graze your side of stomach though it dangerous but your wound won't be so fatal..." He told her and the swordwoman only rolled her eyes

"I know, I know..." Xenovia said

"Even I before only use pure technique and look where I-"

"Damnit Kai! I know!" Xenovia growled with frustrate face as she not enjoying the fact she got lectured. Seriously Kai lecture remind her to Griselda and it wasn't pleasant memories

"Xenovia please take this seriously..." Kai voice is sweet and cold. Gone his usual strictness tone and Xenovia instantly found herself shivering. Screw his lecture! Kai himself is just like Griselda! Maybe these two must be related somehow! Kai and Ise is natural holy swords wielder right?! Yes! That's it! They must be related!

So with gulp, she slowly nodded and accept the lecture again

"Good now, let's take a rest... If you didn't tired I found myself quite exhausted..." Kai admitted as he move and take some towel

"That body of yours... Still not accustomed with it?" Xenovia can't help but asked

"Yes. I may have my technique back but my strength not yet... Unlike Ise who have part of Dragon and his soul connected to Evil Piece, mine is different..." Kai admitted with little lie as he drink some water and its true though. His body still not as strong as his previous body, he still didn't have Heracles strength and his stamina is also drained more fast. It also caused by over exhaust his body when he push himself to fighting Cao Cao, it will be more than week for his body to back to normal

"Even still at not full power you manage to defeat me... Truly Strongest Human... I can't wait to raise our child later and see how strong they become..." Xenovia said as she wipe her sweats with her own towel and Kai almost choked on his drink

Regaining his composure, he turn to Xenovia with flat look "Please don't say such thing when someone in middle of drink or eat. It not good for my health..." Kai deadpanned

"Huh?" Xenovia tilted her head, clearly not understand and Kai facepalmed

"Forget it..." Kai sighed as he sit to chair. Xenovia always like that... He should knew she would say something like that

Suddenly he found someone massaging his back and he turn to see it was Xenovia

"Xenovia... What is this for? Not I mind that you massaging me but last time you massage me in Student Council president office you, Asia and Sona-sempai nearly broke my back..." Kai stated and Xenovia blushed when recall that time

"On my defense, it was Kaichou who almost did that..." She said

"No, I remember it was you..." Kai replied flatly and Xenovia really want to hide her face now

"I just want to do it okay? I read from couples of books that you should give your husband a massage once when he tired..." Xenovia remarked and ignoring Kai comment

Kai sighed when hearing this. He still berated himself inwardly for promising Xenovia that he will make love with her in future. How can he do something like that is beyond his mind...

PLOP!

Kai almost moaned in pleasure but manage to hold himself. That was... "It... Good... The last one was..." He panted slightly when feel his joint seems relaxed

"Well, I learn to channel my magic from Buchou and Akeno. You like it?" She asked and Kai nodded

"Yes... It was good..." Kai agreed and Xenovia found herself smiling in proud

"Well then I will try to be gentler!" She said as she start to massage him more

PLOP!

"Y-Yes... T-To the right little Xenovia..."

"Ok..."

PLOP!

"I-I must s-say... You areeehh... Quite good..."

Cue pumping chest in proud manner

PLOP!

PLOP!

CRACK!

Kai yelped in pain when feel Xenovia just dislocated his joint

"Xenovia!"

Apparently Xenovia too excited and accidentally channel too much magic while pressing Kai muscle too much.

The result was not beauty...

"Sorry!" Xenovia said quickly "Let me help I-"

CRACK!

"Ugh!"

"W-Wha?! Umm sorry, here maybe a little-"

"Wait don't!"

CRACK!

Few minutes later

"Please forgive me..." Xenovia said as she bow her head in front of Kai who stretch his back

"No its fine..." He said with strained smile "I didn't feel it anymore..." Lie of course but he didn't want to hurt Xenovia feeling which is hypocrite of him seeing he just bluntly pointed Xenovia weakness in training before. The Dark Hero found himself inwardly wondering does Xenovia still angry to him and trying to pay him back from his comment before

"You still you are fine?" Xenovia asked genuinely

"Yes, I am-ouch!" Kai yelped when he feel his joint just located back and stumble to fall

"Watch out!" Xenovia warned as she stand and try to caught him

Only for Kai to fall and trample her then turned their position into... Compromised one...

Kai sweatdropped when found he now laying in top of Xenovia, with his groin on her thigh and his hand on her chest, the fact his face only few inch from Xenovia was not helping

Xenovia herself blushed slightly when find their position. While she always bold and forward but she also a woman

"Well... You want to make child now huh?" Xenovia asked and Kai blinked once before light blush appear on his face

"No.. Not likely... My back just hurt because of you..." Kai stated flatly and Xenovia sweatdropped despite their situation

"Sorry... Here let me help..." She said as she try to move Kai. She move her leg to stand and Kai blush become brighter when he feel Xenovia thigh rub his private part, even Xenovia paused as she feel something poking her leg

"On my defense, I'm normal guy..." Kai said with little timid voice as he avoid her gaze. The fact that they just sweated from previous spars isn't helping and even Kai can smell Xenovia now which make him turned on and somehow Xenovia find Kai act like this is cute

"If you want to make children now all you need to do is ask..." Xenovia stated and Kai eyes twitched

"Xenovia I'm-mmph!" He silenced by Xenovia who kiss him. At first he try to resist but slowly he began to kiss her back

After a moment it was Xenovia who strangely stopped and pull herself from him, she have blush on her face. She feel so nervous somehow... And shy too.. HER! Xenovia! Shy?! Absurd! Yet, its true... She never feel something like this before... Does... Does she...

"Kai.. I..."

"I know.." Kai cut her "If you wish to know there few womans that also hold same feeling to me... Well not few actually..." He sighed "I promise you that I will give you child Xenovia, last time I dead before able to do that and not even going to complete it. But now... Well maybe one day... Xenovia I found you attractive, yes I like you too however it not to the level I will say I love you..." He then smiled "But you are beauty in my eyes and I like your tomboyish nature yet you also one of beautiful girl I know... Maybe... I don't know why I agree to be shared with multiple womans, why it can't be my brother..." He grumbled "Anyway if you wish to... Join... Try to talk with Sona or Asia about this..."

Xenovia found herself blushing under Kai praise. She never been praised like that... Many people find her tomboyish nature is annoying and it make her less beauty... But here Kai praise her like that...

She feel so happy...

"Thank you..." Xenovia smiled and Kai nodded

"Your welcome..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mind to help me stand?"

"Ah! Y-Yes!"

**Mu****s****ic Off**

* * *

(Kai POV)

"So that's the situation..." He said before blowing his pipe

"Yes... As you can see, I need a names. I need warrior... You are Human that become legend Sensei, I sure you knew another name. Descendant of Hero or Anti-Hero, Villain also fine... I only have 2 people in my mind and to have one of them I have to broke some rule..." I explained

Jin-sensei rub his chin and put thoughtful face and seems in deep thought

Hello everyone, Hyoudou Kai in here. Right now I were on Kyoto, well forest near it precisely. I'm on Jin-sensei cottage right now

When I meet Jin-sensei again I nearly give him heart attack. To say he surprised is understanding, I can't blame him. Even I will be shocked if I found he death then born again.

"What is your group name again?" He asked

"**Yūgure (Dusk)**" I answered

"Hmm Yūgure eh? Very fitting I must say. Darkness that would set after the sun, a group that would be live in dark and hunting the enemy that can't be reach in light..." He chuckled and I nodded

It was fitting name, Sirzechs and Azazel also agree. My group purpose is to hunting someone corrupt... Someone that evil but the light didn't have evidence to proof it... We will hunt people like that

"Well... I do know few brats... Their skill also good but still no match to yours... They may surpass you in their own speciality though..." Jin said while rubbing his chin

"Oh? Do tell..." I replied

"But mostly all of them didn't want to join. I already try to talk with them, they enjoying their normal live now and I knew you won't ask them since they happy now..." He told me and I make flat face

"Then why you tell me about this?" I deadpanned

"Hey! I said mostly! There few of them that not! They isolated themselves and don't know what to do!" Jin-sensei defended

"Oh... Please tell then..." I offered

"Hmm..." He then rubbed his chin again while close his eyes and seems in deep thought... After a moment he speak "I forget..."

I give him look that clearly said 'I'm not amused, quick do something or you will find sword stabbed in your groin...'

"Let just forget about that now okay? Why don't we have little chat? Having time with your old teacher..." He suggested with sheepish smile and my eyes twitched then I sighed

"Fine then..." I said "Wasting time with old geezer... Geez what a waste of time..."

"Watch your mouth brat!" Jin chided "I maybe old, but I have youthful heart!"

"Youthful my ass..." I deadpanned "What kind of youthful heart that only sit and watching cloud while drinking tea?"

"Shut up! I said my heart! My body isn't youthful anymore!"

"Well if your heart is "Youthful" then you should take another pupil and train them. You can teach people without moving too much!"

"That's troublesome brat! I have to move and doing kata for them! Can't you think how many the students?"

"Well then why not just pick one student? Then after he/she master your move you told he/she to teach it to his/her friends! You even can ask San to help!"

"That's! That's! That's... ... ... That's still too troublesome!"

"... ... ... I think I going to kill you now..." I said with flat tone as numerous swords appear above my head

"Now just wait a damn minutes!" Jin-sensei yelled with fear

"Don't worry, I will brought you back with Frostmourne. You will have new and stronger body... And more youthful too!" I smirked as my swords glowing dangerously while it twitched to his direction slowly

"I prefer alive rather than be undead! Now put that thing away from me you troublesome brat! Or I won't give back Yawarakai-Te!" He threatened though I can tell he nervous and there sweats on his forehead

Hearing this I make a noise with my tongue before disperse the swords and he sighed in relief. I stare at him for moment and he stare back then we fell silence... Then we laughed together

"Its good to see you again my boy..." Jin-sensei said with smile after done laughing and I nodded to him with smile on my face too

"Yeah... Its good to see you again Sensei..." I smiled

"How your brother take this news?" He asked

"Good... Well he punch me few times and berating me but in the end he manage to take it quite well..."

"Well what you did is technically stupid even I going to pummel you had you decide to hide this from me too..."

"As if old man like you going to hurt me that bad.." I snorted "Anyway, where San? I didn't see her or sense her" That's right, I didn't sense or see her when I come, where she could be?

Jin-sensei put troubled face before he sighed and rub his temple

"Well... San... She is..."

* * *

**Play Summon Night Swordcraft story 2 - Me and You**

**S****an**

* * *

It was peaceful scenery... Birds chirping in sky, cloud formed in sky in numerous beautiful shape, wind blew out gently as it grace the grassy and flower field, there also small pond not far from it with very clear blue water as if it made from crystal

A young woman with blue hair, wearing pink dress and holding umbrella stand below giant tree in middle of field

This scene indeed very beauty and peaceful... What else you can hope? You got beauty grassy and flower field, you got smiley weather that so bright, you got bird and animal chirping lively, you got a beauty pond that shining even in dark, and you got a woman that have bitter smile on her faces...

...

...

...

Well the last one probably not peaceful...

The woman in topic currently have bitter smile plastered on her beauty face. She staring at the stone in front of her... Gravestone precisely... She holding umbrella with one hand and notepad in other hand...

This woman is San Otonashi, the Strongest Siren on her generation. Siren In the Dark is her nickname since her voice even rumored can echoed in the pit of abyss itself...

"Hello Kai-san..." San spoke to the gravestone

Indeed, standing in front of her is Kai gravestone. It was circling by lily flower. The stone is simple like ordinary gravestone

* * *

_**Hyoudou Kai**_

_**Man That Walk In Path of The Dark**_

_**Unsung Hero**_

_**Cursed Man**_

_**Yet, Also The Greatest Hero...**_

_**May His Sacrifice and Legacy**_

_**Find Happiness for Him**_

_**Because Their Happiness is His Happiness**_

_**May He Find The**_

_**Peace and Happiness**_

_**In the Next Life**_

* * *

San Otonashi staring at the grave of the man she loved... Despite already move on but she still respect Kai... His sacrifice is something that everyone should respect, not curse

Sadly, his sacrifice have to make everyone curse him... That was the path he take...

"Hello Kai-kun... Its me again... Its been a month isn't it?" San spoke and her voice is beautiful. If someone could hear it now they will be amazed by how soft and beauty her voice

San never speak... Well she speak but not often... Her power is too strong... Her voice while soft it can kill, and trust me it will kill you... The vibration of her voice will enter your body and when it does she can control it then kill you slowly or instantly

It take expert to erase the vibration that San made or you have to wait for full one day so it gone... That's why San never speak and use notepad, or speak while holding notepad at least to seal some of her power though it still quite deadly...

However when she visit Kai grave she will speak... Kai are man of honor and San won't taint his honor by not speaking... She will speak as long she in Kai graveyard... The man deserve so much respect since the world practically curse him for saving them...

Ever since Kai death, San already build gravestone with Jin help in order to honor Kai. Jin apparently also tell Azazel about the gravestone so he can pay respect to Kai if he want

Its been a month since Kai death... Every week Jin or San will come and visit Kai gravestone... San the one who always visit it at same time and same hour...

For San, Kai was friend... Close friend... He can become brother, best friend or lover... True she didn't go that far to become lover with Kai but at least the Death Emperor didn't reject her when she kiss him...

"You know Jin-san keep pushing me to find mate... I don't know what he thinking by doing that, maybe true he wish to see grandkids or something like that but I can't... I still can't leave him... Who know what happen if I leave him alone... Wouldn't you agree?" San spoke softly to the gravestone

A soft and gentle wind blew around her as if answering her question and she giggling

"Yeah... I know you will agree... Beside I also can't find suitable man..." She giggled and then another wind blew to her, this time it little rough as if it give some accusation

"Yes, maybe you right. It because I'm not often go out, but it also maybe because I'm not ready..." She sighed softly with smile "It because in my life I was isolated... My race fear me because my unique power... It similar like your friend, Gasper Vlad. I hear they exile him because Gasper contain something... Just like me... Because of that I.. I don't know what is love... Until... Until Jin-san come and offer me to join him in his expedition..." Her blue eyes now filled with distance look as if she remember the time "I always on Jin-san side... He care to me and treat me as if daughter for him... Then we start our adventure... We began to helping people... It so fun but... Deep inside I know I'm afraid... Just like now I'm afraid... What if Jin-san leave me? Then what I will become? I know right now I sound like spoiled little girl... And sadly its true... I afraid to love someone because I afraid they will leave me one day since I knew Jin-san will leave me soon... I can tell he maybe won't last next 5 or 10 years..." She told the stone with sad tone and shame before she giggling softly "Perhaps if you in here you will say "Well, I must say that very stupid of you. You know everyone have to leave someday right? Even you will leave someone precious for you..."." San said as she mimicking Kai stoic tone and also stoic face

"Actually... I will said everyone have to "died" rather than "leave"..."

San eyes widened when hear someone voice. She turn around and see the man she just talked to. He wearing his Kuoh Academy uniform and have his stoic face

"K-Kai-kun..." San muttered with wide eyes

"Hello to you too San, but I have to request you don't try to impersonate me anymore since it sounds strange come from you..." Kai replied as he walk toward to her

San only stand still in shock. Her mind still try to processing what happen, is the man in front of her now real or only imagination?

Kai meanwhile pay no attention and he keep walking until he stand at San side, staring at his gravestone

"Good design... Well at least now I know when I going to die I have beautiful grave..." Kai said with honest grateful tone

San blinked before she slowly have soft smile on her face and then she turned back to the gravestone

"Thanks. It not ordinary stone you know... It imbued with Senjutsu and Magic so the flowers that surround it live and won't bothered by weather..." She spoke softly

"I see... It very beautiful I must say..." Kai commented with nod of gratitude "And here I hoped at least it made from diamonds or else..."

"I will make it from gold if you wish to..." San suggested and Kai lips twitched upward

"Well, that acceptable. As long it not normal stone... Yeah gold will be better..." Kai accepted and San only giggling "If you wish to know you the only person who seems not shocked seeing me back to live. Are you already know?" He asked as he find San seems taking it very well

"No I'm not... I just know it now when I see you..." She answered "And believe me I'm shocked as well..."

"I see... You manage to hide it pretty well..." Kai remarked with nod "Oh and you should speak more, your voice still beautiful as ever..." He praised and San smiled

"I'm flattered... If you say so then, just for today I will sepak for you and to you..." She said with beautiful smile to him

"That will be very pleasant to be heard, I'd like to hear your voice as much as I can..." Kai replied as he smiled warmly to her

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Its good to see you back Kai-kun..."

"... Yeah... Its good to be back and see you again San-chan..."

**Music ****O****ff**

* * *

Unknown location

A stepping sound echoed in dark place. The place are dark but it still can be seen due to single giant green tube that glowing in middle of that place

In front of the tube is woman with long black raven hair, wearing white kimono and red scarf on her hands. This woman is Izanami-no-Mikoto, The Goddess of Creation and Death from Shinto mythology

She have her sweet smile on her face while observing the tube in front of her. On top of the tube, a cup is placed. It not just ordinary cup... But it was Longinus, Sephiroth Graal or Holy Grail precisely...

The cup are glowing in bright golden light, channeling it energy to the tube

"Fufufu... To think that fool will lend me this item... He didn't know what this thing capable of..." Izanami giggling as she staring at the object inside the tube

The object in front of her is something special... Something that can't be replaced by anything! She really lucky to gain it!

And her luck increase when she visit that Lucifer boy to tell about Kai plan then as reward she can borrow this cup!

What a blessing she have!

She let out another creepy giggle when recall her luck. She then notice the object twitching and she rub her hand on the glass of the tube

"Sshh, sssh. Don't be sad, Mommy is here, mommy is with you. Mommy will sing you a song, did you want to hear it?" She cooed softly like mother to the object in front of her

In response the object merely twitching again and Izanami smiled

"Yes, yes. Your father is bad man.. He are fool.. Don't worry, Mommy won't let you end like him, you will have you free will..." Her smile twisted into wicked grin "And when you free, show this world what is the meaning of pain... Show them how suffer Mommy and Daddy... And yes of course, you also have to show it to Daddy especially..."

* * *

**Done! Hahaha! How is it?! How this chapter?!**

**As you can see not much in this chapter other than this is mean to show how Kai bonding himself back with every girls**

**Of course some girls didn't get their chance like Ophis, Le Fay and Rossweisse. Don't worry, they will have their own moment just not now**

**And yes! The name of the group is Yūgure! Thanks to for that! I give you my personal thanks xD**

**And what this?! While Kai enjoying himself Izanami already start her plot!**

**It seems she creating troublesome thing! What it will be?! Hahaha!**

**Well... There nothing else to say since in this chapter is full for romance and relationship! Hahaha!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD**


	59. Another Day & Assembling the Hunter I

**Before we begin, I don't own anything! I don't own any element in this story! I didn't own One Piece, didn't own Kenshi, didn't own Naruto, didn't own DxD and else! I only own the OC that I created!**

* * *

**Chapter 58. Another Peaceful Day and Assembling ****the Hunter****. Pt 1**

* * *

They torture her...

They interrogated her...

They chained her...

They sealed her power...

That was what happen to her after she got captured...

She still can't believe something like this happen to her... No... She believe this will happen someday but not this soon... Their organization just showed to the world for few months and yet... They fall...

Her leader gone... Leaving her alone and her companion...

How pitiful... How sad...

When he offer her to join him she refuse and choose to place her loyalty to her leader... She believe her leader is stronger than him since he still young... Too youg and immature...

Yet... She wrong...

Her leader lost against him... The battle was chaotic and epic but in the end her leader still lost... Then he escape, leaving her to be captured...

Some leader he is...

_**"Well I won't say you not deserve this..."**_

And there another problem... Apparently ever since she got captured there strange voice in her mind!

_**"What you did is really shameful and disgusting. You experiment on your fellow Human, I may tolerate if you did this to criminal but you did this to innocent people! A people who lost their path! You manipulate those people!"**_

'I don't know who are you lady but if you must know I did regret my decision...' She replied with sigh inwardly

_**"Don't just talk! But show it through your act! Seek redemption!"**_

Before she able to retort the woman inside her mind something interrupt her

PSSH!

She blinked when she hear sound from the door. She rise her head slowly and the door opened, reveal a certain fallen angel

"What you want governor?" She asked

"Its ex-governor if you want to know..." He corrected and she snorted

"So you pull back from your job eh? Well after set a secret meeting with Ophis, leader of Khaos Brigade its only natural.." She said and the man only chuckle "Anyway, what you want? I already told your group everything..." She asked with not interested tone

"What I want eh..." The man mused while tapping his finger to his chin "I want you..."

That got her attention

"W-What?"

"I said I want you..."

"..."

Okay this is getting ridiculous... As much it flatter her but she not attracted to him... And he won't do what she thinking doesn't he?

"What you mean by that?" She asked

"I won't repeat myself dear..." The man said with smirk and she found herself become pale

Oh God! He does!

"W-Wait! Y-You can't do this! You can't do this to me!" She shouted as she feel dread feeling on her stomach

"And why I can't? You are prisoner, criminal. Responsible for experiment to human and also numerous Youkai that dead in Kyoto. I can do this, my dear..." He said as he approach her and she found herself shudder

"N-No! S-Stay back!" She shouted as she crawling back, trying to escape from this man

"Now, now. Don't be like that, you will enjoy it later..." He chuckled as he stand in front of her

"N-No... Please... Don't please..." Tears start to formed on her eyes and for long time, she feel scared... Really scared...

"Don't worry... You will like it soon..." He said as he move his hand to her

No one hear her scream that day...

* * *

Hyoudou Residence, Kai Room (Kai POV)

"I see... So that the situation huh?" Vali rubbed his chin

"Yes... While I working separated from you but my group will live in Survivor until we can make our own base..." I explained to Vali who now connected to me via card magic

Yūgure, is group that I made. This group work under the shadow and clean people who can't be cleaned in light. This group is only bonded to Three Faction. And while it bonded to Alliances, the members of this group will only obey me and my command. While I obey Sirzechs-sama and Azazel

"We only have 5 extra rooms. 3 in third floor, 2 in fourth floor. How many people you will gather?" Vali asked

"6 or 5 perhaps... + me it will be 7 maybe... I already have 3 people in my mind..." I answered and he hummed

"Do I know these people?"

"You know some of them..."

"Its ex-member of Hero Faction right?"

"Yes it is. Don't worry there won't be any problem I assure you..." I reassured him and he nodded

"I trust in your ability. So how your day in there?" He asked

"Its good... Everyone take my return quite well, however I will go again. My holiday now is over and I need to go back to work..." I explained and he hummed

"If you say so then... Oh by the way, Ophis will come to there in few minutes..." He reported and my eyes widened

"What?!" I yelled. What the hell?! Why she come here?!

"She coming there in next minutes. Something about spending time with you.." He repeated and my eyes twitched

This is bad. While true everyone right now is on school but if Ophis come here without telling anyone...

"I will contact you again later then! I will call Azazel now, there will be ruckus if she just popped to her and alerting the barrier!" I said quickly and he nodded "And don't forget to tell my situation to everyone!" After that I turned off the contact card

I quickly pull out my device that I use to contact Azazel as usual then call him. After a moment image of Azazel appear

"What is it Kai? I'm busy here!" He said

"Please pull off the barrier for moment. Ophis will come here in few minutes!" I told him and he blinked

"Why she come here?" Azazel asked with clear confused face

"What else? To see me..." I deadpanned and he smirked

"Ah I see, I see. The Dragon God miss her mate eh? Fufufu very well then... I will lower the barrier in few seconds..." He responded with annoying smirk and I rolled my eyes

"I'm counting on you okay..." I said and he nodded

"Don't worry, but you have to be careful. Remember she not here okay? I don't want to have other problem..."

"Roger that..."

With that the communication cut off, I then bend my neck and making noise by doing it before stand from chair and take my black jacket. After got reborned I usually wear dark jacket with white fur covered it collar and underneath it I wear white sleeveless plain t-shirt along with black jeans and black shoes

I put my jacket then going down to the first floor and meet with Mom

"Mrs. Hyoudou, I just finish cleaning the roof. Is there anything else I can help with?" I asked to her and she smiled

"Nothing else Kai-kun, in fact I shouldn't ask you anything. Thanks for your help, and how many time I have to tell you its okay to call me Mother or something like that!" She chided lightly

Yes. You see, I now live in my house back. Rias and everyone agree that I will become Nii-san orphan cousin that always travel around the world since I technically have to work to feed myself

It was simple spell that we cast to the whole Hyoudou family with help from Azazel

I put smile on my face hearing Mom response. Even in their mind I'm not their real son but they still think me as son...

I really happy...

"That's too much honor Mrs. Hyoudou. How about Oba-san then?" I asked and she sighed

"You are too formal. Even you have same face like Ise but your personality is so different... Why Ise can't be like you?" She grumbled and I sweatdropped

If I recall when I live with you, you complaint about why me can't be like Nii-san. Really, parents always have strange mind will I become like her too when I become one?

"Don't saying such thing Oba-san, Ise is good in his own way. Even if he are pervert but he always willing to help if you ask..." I said with slight disapprove tone and Mom chuckle

"I know, I know. But it won't be wrong if he decrease his perverseness a little right?" She asked with slight sheepish smile

"Well... If you put it that way... Then yes... I have to agree..." I admitted with sweatdrop again and Mom only laughed more

"Anyway, since there only two of us right now why don't you tell me about your job as traveler?" She asked as she finish making tea and place it on table

"Of course, I'd love to... But wait a moment I want to go to toilet first.." I excused myself

I then go to the bathroom near this floor but before I about to open it, it got opened roughly! What the?! Is there someone in there?!

"I, appear from the closet. Ehem."

...

...

...

...

I stare blankly at Ophis who now in adult form and appear out of nowhere from toilet.

Okay, this is not real... Maybe I should close my eyes then- Ah fuck it! Its real!

"Ojou-sama..."

"Yes?"

"Mind to tell me why you appear from closet?"

"... ... I don't feel to explain it now..."

"Then why you declare it with proud sounds?!"

"I just feel like it..."

...

...

...

I slowly turned back and then slam my head to the wall. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN?!

"Kai-kun! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Oba-san!" I yelled to her then sighed

"Is that Mother-in-Law?" She asked while tilting her head. Now I see it she wearing black tank top and dark gray jacket plus short jeans that reach top of her knee. She also wearing some heels

Wow, she quite beauty in this form...

"Hide yourself for moment okay? I need to use the toilet for moment!" I said to her

"Okay..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ojou-sama please step aside..."

"Okay..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why are you inside? Are your forgetting the manner in toilet?"

"But I already see you naked few times, so it won't be problem right?"

That's definitely problem Ojou-sama...

"Just... Go for a while okay? Please?"

"Okay then..."

I let out sigh when see Ophis disappear. Really she are the most troublesome woman I ever meet

After I done I then go outside, I extend my sensor ability and then found Ophis in...

Front door?

DING-DONG!

What the hell is she doing now?

"I will open the door!" I yelled to Mom as I approach the door and open it, revealing Ophis who standing in front of it

"Why you come through door this time?" I asked with deadpan tone

"Because it was proper manner..."

...

...

...

"Then why you come from closet before?"

"Ah... That's..." Ophis paused and put flat face "That was a joke..."

...

...

...

I smack my face with my palm and slowly drag it downward and hold the urge to groan. It seems Ophis got my strange sense of humor...

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yes I'm fine..." I sighed with nod

"By the way, why you not contact me?" She asked again with her stoic face

"Ah, sorry, sorry. It seems I having fun too much.." I apologized to her

"I see..." She said with same stoic face "Are you happy?"

"Very..." I smiled "So you come to spend time with me right? Well let's go outside then..."

"Like a date?" She asked while tilting her head and I nodded

"Like a date..." I responded and she have slight beauty smile on her face

"Very well..." Ophis said

"Kai-kun! Who is it?!"

"Its my friend Oba-san!" I yelled before I creating clone and tell him to company Mom. I won't let Mom alone, beside I want to spend time with her too

"Can I meet Mother-in-law?" Ophis asked to me and I chuckle

"No you can't for now and not yet Ojou-sama. We not married yet... But yes, Mother-in-law in future" I said with smile and her eyes widened a bit

"You mean..."

"Yes... I already thinking my feeling to you and I can say I do love you too..." I admitted with slight blush and her eyes widened further before beautiful smile crossed on her face, make my blush brighter

"I'm happy..." She said with smile and even her voice is filled with happiness! Oh God she so beauty in this form! I can't help but smile back with blush on my face

"Come on... Let's go outside... You can meet my mom later, she currently have mindset that I'm her nephew..." I explained and she blinked

"Why? Aren't you going to living with them?" She asked

"Oh right, I still not tell you the situation..." I muttered as I close the door behind me and my clone lock it "Well, I will explain to you when we on the way. Where you want to go?"

Ophis hearing my question put thoughtful face while we start to walking "I, want to see your old school..."

"Huh? Why?" I asked not I mind though but...

Suddenly an image of Sona and Asia crossed in my mind and I shuddered. Okay maybe I do mind, I don't want they having catfight in middle of the day!

Not to mention if Ophis angry the result won't be pretty! I still remember her encounter and wrath with Hades. That was not pleasant experience! I feel like my lifespan for few years is gone when feeling her power that time! Though it not gone but that still scary feeling!

Ophis since few days ago is staying in Dimensional Gap. Since she practically is born in there so it will be good if she stay in there to restore her power. The Shinju Chakra inside her clearly eating the essence in this world with greedy! At this rate if she keep staying in Dimensional Gap, she will back to become Infinite only in 6 months or a year

"Is there problem with visiting your school?" Ophis asked me and I sighed

"As matter of fact, I do... Remember Sona Sitri and Asia?"

"The devils that fall in love with you and you also love them... What is it?"

"Well... What you thinking about sharing me?"

When that words left my mouth I can feel temperature around me dropped and her eyes narrowed dangerously! Oh shit, I hope I didn't just open Pandora box!

"I... Don't like it..." She stated with scowl and I sighed

As I thought, this will be problem. Damn it! What should I do?! If this keep going my relationship with everyone will be in danger and-

"But... If you want then I don't mind..."

"Eh?"

I snap my neck to her so quick as if it was broken. Did she just say what I think?

"I don't mind if you want to be shared..." She repeated and I blinked before sweatdropped

The way you said it is like I'm a man whore...

Is this what I reduced to? A man whore?

Oblivious to my gloomy thought Ophis continuing

"While true Dragon are being that selfish but Dragon also being that sometime have many mates. Usually one dragon can have 10 or more mates with the alpha one that take control all female dragon." She explained

Well... If you said it like that then I guess is kinda make sense... Few animals also like that...

Ophis then poked my chest with her finger "I will be the one that control all females in your Harem. While I accept Sona Sitri, Asia Argento, and few woman in your group I did not accept a weak woman. Asia Argento is exception since I found her have speciality in her own area..."

Seeing something like this I can't help but inwardly gulped. It seems she very serious and the way she said it is we already know who will hold the rope on our relationship

Oh God, why I have to fall in love with being like this?

"Asia have speciality?"

Despite the strange situation now I can't help but asked that. Yes I know Asia have so much talent in magic and even her magic reserve is rivalled High-class Angel, if I recall she are orphan right? She got abandoned by her mother... I wonder maybe she are descendant from another magician or something like that... Or maybe she prodigy like me

"Yes... I'm sure you familiar with Bune family?"

"One of 72 pillars, yes. What about it?"

"They are clan that specialize in taming Dragon even can transform into Dragon. Asia Argento have similar ability, she seems very talented to tame Dragon..." Ophis explained and my eyes widened

"Are you telling me that Asia is related to Bune clan?" I asked in shock

"Maybe... Asia Argento already possess this ability before she become Devil, I can tell it. And it was rare for Human to be able tame Dragon, sure there few of them but it REALLY rare... Perhaps Asia Argento Mother/Father have relationship with Devil from Bune clan... Maybe Asia related to Bune clan and it so distant to the point where her Devil blood only 0,01%. I don't know since I'm not checking her when she was Human..."

I can't help but considering this one. What Ophis said is true, Dragon are clearly superior being than Human. And it not often you find Human that able to tame one, even I don't know if there one in legend.

Does this mean Asia mother abandon her when she sense this ability inside her? Or she realize that she just have relationship with someone that related to devil family then abandon Asia for fearing she have devil power?

If this is true then I will have talk with her mother... Though it will be hard to find her... It seems I have investigation to do when I have free time...

"Anyway back to the Harem thing..." Ophis said, gaining my attention again "I don't mind you have many woman as long I'm the top one and I the one who have child from you..." She told me sternly and I sweatdropped

I miss the old Ophis who innocent like children rather than this one...

"If you say so then... Thanks for your understanding..." I replied. If only this I doubt Sona or everyone will protest much, even if they protest it like they can do something. I mean Ophis is freaking Dragon God!

"Now... Can we go to your school?" She asked

"You really wish to see it aren't you?"

"I am..."

"Very well... Oh and also I will tell you my current situation. You see I plan to create group called Yūgure, this group will..."

* * *

Moment later

"So you need few good members huh?" Ophis asked

"Yes... I already save Jeanne from prison.. And the other two is... I don't know, I will look their situation later..." I told her and its true, these 2 persons that Jin-sensei said. I still not sure they will join or not and I also not sure they are good person

Sig and Jeanne probably won't have problem with my group since they technically also criminal. But these two is...

"Then I also know few people that will able to help you..." Ophis said and I blinked "You should not surprise. I have spend many time in Human world too so I know few people that strong and yet, Khaos Brigade didn't manage to recruit them..."

Now she said that... It was true, why I didn't think this? I should know Ophis have knowledge about this...

"I will tell you later since now we already arrive..." She said as she turn her gaze and I follow her, indeed we already arrive

I can't help but smile at the familiar gate of school... It really been a while huh? Even it just few months ago but still... Seeing school like this...

It make me thinking since when everything become like this... Even now I almost lost all my memories about my previous life as Leonard Ang... All I remember is I was Doctor and...

...

...

...

I even forget my parent name... My true parent...

How my life that so simple turned into this complicated? When I died before I never thought my last wish is to be like this...

"I wish the next world is not boring like this one was."

That was my wish before everything went dark... To think someone hearing my wish... Heh...

"What you want to see in here anyway?" I asked

"I just want to see school of the Strongest Human..." Ophis answered and I blinked

Ah yes, the Strongest Human. I become that famous eh? Well, I don't know what in Ophis mind but if I were her, I also going to be interested...

"Well, let me show you around then..." I told her and she nodded before we began the tour

"Is that Hyoudou?"

"Huh? Yes you right that is Hyoudou. Who the woman on his side? Is she another victim?!"

"I knew it! He cheating on Rias onee-sama!"

"How dare that beast!"

"Don't he have any shame?!"

"He also not wearing uniform! Sona-sempai will punish him for this!"

I sweatdropped when hearing the whisper and gossip around the students. I knew something like this will happen... This school still same as ever huh? Always gossip like this, well they are normal teenager so it not surprising

Though the rumor getting stranger each time...

"What is it with them?" Ophis at my side ask me

"Ignore them... They just think me as my brother..." I answered as we keep walking

While we keep walking, one male student come forward and glaring to me

"Oi Hyoudou! Aren't you have enough?!" He growled and I blinked

"Huh?" I asked in emotionless tone

"Don't you "Huh?" Me bastard! I also get along with Ravel Phoenix-san from the first year! First Rias and Akeno Onee-sama! Asia-chan! Koneko-chan! Xenovia-chan! And Irina-san! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

At this moment several students gather around me while whispering to each other. I give him a look that clearly said 'I'm not amused, your continued stupidity is unwanted, cease it immediately or suffer the consequences'

The man seems taken back by my look and I can tell he shivered while taking step back unconsciously

"I don't know what you talking about. You maybe mistake me with someone else, are you by any chance talking about my cousin? Hyoudou Issei?" I asked with stoic tone and he blinked

"Cousin? Wait! You not Issei?!" He asked with wide jaw open

"I'm Hyoudou _Kai_... Not Hyoudou _Issei_... Issei is my cousin..." I responded

"B-But you so look alike! The only difference is..." He paused and then began to observe me more closely

"Hey he's right! He not Issei, Issei have brown eyes this one is black..."

"His hair also like Kiba-kun..."

"His face remind me with Sona-sempai for some reason..."

Another murmur and whisper appear around me. The boy in front of me immediately put sheepish face and bowed

"I-I'm sorry for mistaken you with your cousin!" He said in honest apologetic tone

"Its fine... Now if you may, we have some place to go..." I said coldly and he gulped before nodded timidly and slowly step aside

"What's going on in here?!"

Ah, a familiar voice!

From group of students, the silver haired teacher appear. When she see me her eyes turned to surprise

"Kai? Why you come here?" Rose asked with blink before turn to Ophis "And who the woman beside you? Someone will heartbroken if you have affair with random person!" She chided

"This... Is Ophis..." I answered flatly and her eyes widened comically with her jaw opened so wide

"Hai..." Ophis greeted

"Y-You mean, that Ophis?! B-But didn't she is-"

"She not little girl forever..." I stated

Rose seems taking a moment to accept this fact. Slowly she calm herself and clear her throat to regain her composure

"You do realize coming here will cause quite ruckus aren't you?" She asked

"Her wish, not mine..." I pointed to Ophis who nodded

Rose give us blank look before let out heavy sigh and I can tell she just got headache, sorry Rose. I will treat you shopping after this

"Very well... Follow me then... We will discuss this thing somewhere..." She then turned to the students who whispering to each other "And you! Go back to your class! Lunch Break almost done!" She barked

With chorus of "Hai!", "Yes Ma'am!", "Eep!" And similar like that the student scattered, leaving we behind

"This will be gossip later..." She mumbled

"Knowing this school it will be exaggerated rumor..." I added

"Why you come here anyway?"

"Ophis want to see my school for some reason... It also been a while since I come here too so I agree..."

"I'm fine with that! But can't you at least transform yourself?! You won't get any attention if you do that!"

"Errr... Oops?"

"... ... ... I don't know either you are genius or idiot Kai... I really am..."

"No one is perfect..."

"That was pathetic excuse you know... *sigh*"

* * *

Later

"So... You come here, to see how Kai hometown huh?" Azazel asked

"Yes, I want to see hometown of my mate..." Ophis nodded

Currently we now at Cafetaria. As soon I meet with Rose, she take us to Azazel so we not caught many attention. It will be dangerous if she did since we both technically "Evil people"

"I, also wish to know why he, didn't contact me for quite time..." Ophis added

"You not need to worry about that Ophis, Kai here won't be for long. Maybe in next few days he will return to Outlaws, he still have to recruit members of his little group..." Azazel reassured before the usual mischievous smirk appear on his face "Though I must say, you are beautiful in this form. No wonder Kai fall for you..."

"This form, is base from Kai mind... He the one who tell me to transform like this... " Ophis responded and I sweatdropped

Well I don't have memory about that since I was drunk that time. Man even now I still don't know what happen that night. Sure I can extract it from my own memory but I didn't dare to look into it! I sure in that night, kissing isn't the only thing I do!

"Hoo.. You have quite taste Kai... Good, good..." Azazel said to me with big grin "I wonder what else you did with Ophis here.. Hahahaha! You really look alike your brother more than I thought!"

I merely give him my usual flat look as if his comment merely ant that speaking

Azazel in response only laugh at my face

I hate this guy

"So how your opinion about this school?" I asked Ophis

"It quite simple... As expected from someone like you..." She answered and my eyes inwardly twitched. What is meaning of that? "You are prodigy... But coming from Civilian family... A no name family... So it should be expected for you to come from simple place..." She said as if she reading my mind

"Ophis..." Rose called "If I may know, what make you interested on Kai?"

Ophis give blank look to Rose. She seems pondered about it for moment. I also curious what her opinion about me

"He, are... My friend... He the first that acknowledge my existence as me... I found it interesting for Human to not bothered by me... He also didn't care about my status as Dragon God... Even rejected my power... Most human that I find is greedy... Offer them so much power and they will fall... Boring... But Kai not... He, also... Teaching me many thing... I found Human world more interesting because of him... He are my servant but at same time my friend... His aura also remind me of Home..."

"Yes, I agree with that. Kai here didn't care who are you, to put simply his attitude is "I don't give a shit about your status. As long you do something good in my eyes I will respect you if not then you can go to hell"..." Azazel remarked with nod and its true what he say

I don't care about your status. I don't care who are you, as long you are good in my eyes and show me that you can hold your status then I will respect you. Like Sirzechs-sama, despite his childish nature but he possess leader aura and also can become good leader in serious time

"I understand, what Ophis mean. Kai aura is... Empowering, enlightening... Prideful, yet not too arrogant. Empowering, yet not overbearing... It as if I stand in front of someone powerful... And deserve respect..." Rose said as she glance to me and I narrowed my eyes

I don't know my aura is like that...

"A distorted Human... A Human who had trespassed the accepted boundaries of how a Human... Such Human is rare, especially in this era. Kai are the first pure Human that possess such aura..." Ophis added before she smiled and hug my arm "This is my Kai... That's why I interested on him... He, the only Human that superior from other Human..."

I, who listening since the beginning can't help but blinked. Wow, you think me that high? I... I don't know what to say... But well... Somehow I can't help but agree inwardly

"If Dragon God saying such thing. Who am I to reject it?" I sighed a bit though there tiny smile on my face

Suddenly I feel familiar aura approaching me. Ah crap... Well I guess this thing should be settled now rather than later...

"Kai... I don't know you will visit school today..."

I turn to see Student Council plus Occult Research club approaching us and inwardly sighed. Hopefully there won't be fight in here

"Sona-sempai..." I greeted "Sorry for sudden visit but it not my intent to go to school... It was Ophis..." I said and they blinked

"Ophis? You mean that girl is?" Nii-san put gawked face while slowly pointing his shaking finger to Ophis who at my side

I can tell everyone also surprised at this. Can't blame them, it was as if Koneko just suddenly growing into Kuroka

Ophis meanwhile only staring at the group with usual emotionless face. Her gaze then fell to Sona and she narrowed her eyes

"So you who the one wish to join Kai harem..."

And all hell broke lose after that... Thank you so much Ojou-sama!

* * *

Sometime later, far in Europe

"You sure we will find this person here Kai-kun?"

"For the 17th time. I don't know Jeanne... According to my information this person live in here last time he visit..." I sighed

Yes currently I was on my way to find the second member of Yūgure along with Jeanne. As you can see the person I looking for is in this area

This area isn't just normal one... It protected by high-class barrier. It seems this person hide itself quite well...

Or this person got caged quite well...

I already destroy the barrier and make Ophis create the stronger one just in case if someone interfere with us. She also waited outside, waiting for signal from me

I driving some 4 seated sport car that Azazel make with Jeanne. He said he create many sport car and he didn't use all of it so he give me few of them and this is one of it

"This your way to payback for what I did in prison aren't it?" I asked to her and Jeanne only giggling. Yes, ever since the beginning Jeanne asking me that question every 3 minutes! And to be honest it very annoying!

"If you must know Kai-kun, you REALLY give me heart attack that time!" She yelled indignantly and I rolled my eyes

Yes. When I save her I did put little joke. It not that bad and what I said to her is actually a fact. She did will enjoy it and its true seeing she free now...

"I don't know what you talking about. I didn't say I will rape you..." I said with little scowl

"But your manner and way to speaking is saying otherwise! And using Azazel face is not helping!" She yelled in exasperated manner make me sweatdropped

An image of Azazel with perverted grin appear in my mind make my sweatdrop larger. Well, I think the problem was using Azazel face...

**"No, no the main problem is your act... Even I will be convinced..."** Kaguya deadpanned in my mind

Thank you for your praise Kaguya-dono..

**_'That's not compliment...'_** Kaguya sweatdropped. Kai really have some strange sense of humor, how did he so good acting like bad guy is beyond her thinking

"I must say I'm surprise you just agree to joining me..." I said to Jeanne. Its true, when I offer her to join me she said "Okay" immediately, since we didn't have time that time I accept it nonetheless. After that I leave her at Azazel care for moment

Jeanne turn to me and show bitter smile. She also have distance look

"When you offer me to join you at first, I hesitate... Do you know who am I exactly?" She asked me

"If you mean by about the ritual to holding spirit of Joan of Arc, then yes I know about it..." I answered

Yes, you see. Joan of Arc is legend heroine but, she was put to death and accused as heresy while the truth she not. She also died as a virgin if you need to know so there no way she having descendant. Later after few years it was discovered that she was innocent. And to honor her, the remain of her corpse that day its cremated fully and then got mixed by pure holy water that got mixed by tears from Angel in order to mourn for her

This holy water was believed to carry spirit of Joan of Arc. And then they pick innocent little girl then bless her with this water. The girl then raised in church and teached art of Church and to fight much like Joan. When the little girl reach her old age she will be cremated just like Joan and the process will continue until now

"You see. I was picked by the Church when I still little girl... I..." She seems have troubled to explain her past, well I won't complaint about it

"Just talk... Take your time and relax..." I said with soft tone and she nodded with gloomy face

"Thank you Kai-kun... The truth is... I hate to be picked... I hate the Church for pick me... Because of that I lost my friend... I separated from my parent... After I got blessed everyone treat me like royalty... My friends is prohibited to talk with me... So do my parent... I raised in Church, forced to learn how to fight, forced to learning about the Bible..." She told me with bitter tone and I scowled

She... She very similar like Asia... I tightened the clench on car rudder and inwardly my face twisted into sneer. Good thing I kill those elders... Hopefully the new Church Council will act while care for people feeling...

"Then... One day I find out the truth about death of God accidentally... That was when everything become bad..." Her eyes now filled with sorrow "The moment I know the death of God, I fell to despair... I was taken away from my friends and parent to serve the Church... To serve the God... But God is death... Then who I serve? Only bunch of arrogant people... Realizing that I flee... I escape from Church... I try to meet with my parents and friend but..." Tears fell from her eyes and I can tell she was in deep pain "When they meet me, they didn't recognize me at all..." She broke into tears "The Church erase my existence from their minds... They said I didn't need friends or parent... I only need to serve God... Or them technically since God already died..."

She... She just like Asia... She... To think... The always cheerful Jeanne have such past... Another good thing why I kill those elders... Too many innocent life gone because of them... Yes, they originally was good people... I admit in past they also did many good thing but... What they did now is practically shaming God of Bible name... They grow arrogant because God dead... Azazel also told me had Irina found out the truth by herself she will labeled as heretic too... It was thanks to Michael, the one who approach her...

"Then I meet Cao Cao... He said he knew about me... He knew the truth... He offer me to join him... I... I don't know what to do... I don't have any place... My parent didn't know me, my friends also same... I can't back to the Church since I sure they will cremated me and find new girl... So I ran... I join him..." Jeanne finished with bitter smile while wiping her tears

This woman... Is not bad person... She just don't have place to go... No one want to accept her so she go with Cao Cao... She just want place that called Home...

"Then you don't need to sad anymore..." I said to her while keep my gaze to the front "This Yūgure group... Its not just group for killer... Not just group to do cleaning in dark... But also home for people that exiled... People who hated and don't have place... I make sure that I won't abandon you Jeanne... You won't be homeless anymore... This will be your new home..." I finished while keep driving through the forest

I can tell Jeanne have teary and wide eyes hearing this, her aura also express happiness. Well, its good then for her. Like I though, she are good person...

"Thank you, Kai-kun..." Jeanne said with sincere tone and I glanced to her from corner of my eyes to see she beautifully smiling

"Hn. Your welcome..." I replied as I turn back my gaze to the front

...

...

...

We fell into few minutes of comfortable silence. None of us spoken and the sound that echoed is only sound of the car and wind that blowing our hair

"Who is this person we going to meet again? And is it woman or man?" Jeanne asked after a moment of silence

"That... Is surprise Jeanne... Don't worry we are close... I can tell..." I answered with mysterious tone and she pouted "Ah, there. I can see it..."

"Eh?! Where?! Where?!" Jeanne quickly rise from the chair while holding herself so she not fall and trying to look further

As soon we exist from forest, we blessed by view of simple grassy field. It have windmill tower and there one cottage

"*whistle* It really peaceful scenery!" Jeanne exclaimed and I agree. This scene quite refreshing

I then drive the car and park it not far from the cottage then out from the car, followed by Jeanne who start to looking around while following me. She seems enjoying this scene a lot

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I knocked the door while Jeanne stand at my side. And soon there stepping sound appear then the slide on the door swiped, revealing green colored eyes. The eyes staring at me and Jeanne before it narrowed

"What you want?" The person asked with strange voice

"We looking for Mordred Pendragon..." I said and I heard Jeanne gasped quietly behind me

The person behind the door narrowed it eyes again. After a moment of silence it speak "Wait a moment.." It said as it swipe off the slide on the door

I who hearing this furrowed my eyebrow before I step back and summon Yawarakai-Te

"Whatever you do, do not help me..." I said to Jeanne who blinked

"If you say so..." She said as she step aside and make quite distance from me

"And put strong barrier around us..." I added

BANG! BAAKIN!

The door suddenly got kicked and I rise Yawarakai-Te to block a slash from figure wearing simple white western knight armor that cover it face

"Descendant of Mordred Pendragon the Knight of Treachery. It was ironic to see the last of his descendant also named after him..." I said as I block it attack

Mordred didn't reply me, instead he try to push me away and I focused chakra to my feet so I'm not pushed. His strength isn't bad... Clearly far stronger than Kiba...

Seeing he can't push me, Mordred glared to me through his emerald eyes then he pull his sword before deliver multitude slash. I quickly rise my sword and began to block his attack, his method of attack is... Strong... Depend on power, yes similar like Xenovia but

I sidestepped to dodge stab attack before pull my body to dodge a swing. Quickly I deliver strong axe slash to him but then to my surprise he rise his head and using his helmet, deflecting my slash though it part got sliced. He then grab my hand and cocked his arm to stab me while pulling my body

He are power type like Xenovia, but his technique clearly superior than her. I seeing this quickly step forward and deliver elbow attack using the arm that he grab. He seems taken back by my speed and unable to defend, letting my elbow hit his face and creating large crack on his helmet

I seeing this quickly move Yawarakai-Te that on my other arm to slash him but he manage to regain his composure and block my attack in last second.

He skilled... Very skilled... Jin-sensei is true saying Mordred are strong...

Suddenly a silver light engulf his sword that clashing against mine and before I know it a blast of sliver wave push me away!

I try my best to stabilize myself while holding the wave attack and get pushed backward. After a moment I manage to balance myself then push chakra to my feet and with single slash, I sliced the attack

Mordred didn't give me chance as he appear in front of me and deliver strong axe slash, make me block it and I can feel the ground below me sunked a bit due to his power.

I swat his sword away before deliver multitude stab attack and he dodge it though he can't dodge it completely as Yawarakai-Te stab few part of his armor.

He then turned to offensive and swat away my sword then place his sword on his stomach. He step forward while rotate his body and deliver spinning slash to me, make me have to take step back to dodge

He keep rotating and rotating, before suddenly he deliver uppercut slash to me and I barely have time to sidestepped to dodge his attack

His slash immediately make air sharper and it turned to arc aura that slice the grass. I seeing this quickly jump away and make a distance. Strong... His power is far stronger than normal human! That slash before is pure strength and speed! He slash with fast and strong so the wind become sharper!

**_"Hmmm... Ah yes... There one brat... Sh- I mean He are strong... While not as strong as you in Senjutsu mode but he at least stronger and tougher than ordinary Human... He also have quite large energy reserve... Perhaps because his ancestor not human... Oh and you better be careful with his sword, it as strong as Caliburn if you want to know..."_**

That was what Jin-sensei said to me. Indeed, his strength is quite good... I can tell the sword he wield indeed strong and... Demonic... ... I see, so that your sword eh? You clearly can give good match to Arthur

"You... Are good... Very good..." He said and I narrowed my eyes

"Thank you. You also good..." I praised back with my stoic face

"Your sword also good... To stand against mine... Not many able to..." He added before he take stance "But let see how strong is it!"

DOOOON!

Suddenly the silver light on his sword turned into crimson and it radiate high bloodlust! It also filled with potent demonic power!

I grip Yawarakai-Te with both hands before also making posture then it start to glowing in golden mixed with green outline aura. If he want to finish this in one attack then fine

"Clarent... A sword that created from the finest silver and blessed by strong magical power.. It was not special sword except it was so hard to break and have strong endurance that rivalled famous swords... However when Mordred use it, it absorb his hatred and turned into Demonic sword... Not as strong as Gram but it can be said Demonic version of Caliburn..." I said as I glanced to Clarent that Mordred hold and glowing in crimson blood color with so much demonic aura inside it

"Knowing this sword you still dare to stand against it? Interesting... Tell me your name, warrior..." He demanded

"Hyoudou Kai... I dare to stand against it because you can't use that sword properly..." I answered with calm tone

"And what you mean by that?" He retorted

"The Hatred in that sword, won't be as affective as when the real Mordred use... Why? Because it misplaced..." I said in calm tone and I can tell his eyes widened a bit

"We will see about that..." He growled as he grip the sword tightly **"Clarent, Oni giri! (Clarent, Demon Slash)"** He roared as he swing the demonic sword downward and it soared to me with potent demonic power

I put large amount of my chakra to Yawarakai-Te then manipulate the Senjutsu plus holy energy inside it. This will be more than enough to calm his attack

**"Ittoryu Iai : Daishinkan! (One Sword Style : Great Dragon Shock)"** I roared as I swung down Yawarakai-Te, seind a slash of yellow arc mixed with green outline

The two attacks met each other, golden with green outline radiance striking crimson with silver outline violence, each fighting for dominance.

The earth shook and destroyed from the impact of the attack. It even so high that it pierce through the barrier that Jeanne made and I have no doubt it will alert the strong barrier that protect this place had I not destroy it and have it replaced by Ophis

After a moment, the lights slowly calm down then both of them also slowly faded away

From there I can tell Mordred have gawked face under his helmet. Clearly not expect this result... Well, if it the real Mordred that wield it his attack will win against me...

"Well... I guess, we can call it draw then..." I said as I lower my sword and sheath it to indicating I come in peace

Mordred who hearing this slowly put down Clarent and sheath it to it scabbard and nodded, but I can tell he are reluctant

"Speak..." Mordred said in strong voice

"I have proposal for you Mordred..." I replied "I want you to join my group..."

"And what is this purpose of your group?" He asked skeptically "If you offer me like that fool from Khaos Brigade then we will clashed our blades again soon and I won't hold back this time..." He said and I blinked

So Khaos Brigade did contact him eh? I'm not surprise and in result they got cut down by him...

Well, his level is at Sig level or stronger so I'm not surprise. Did he have Sacred Gear as well?

Maybe... Yes... He does have, I can sense it inside him... Despite he just threatened me, I remain unfazed and calm

"I'm not... But first, let know each other better..." I said as I pull out a scroll then place it to the ground before open it. I channel chakra to the rune of fuinjutsu then

POOF!

"Let's have tea and food..." I said as table and chair appear along with foods

Mordred only blinked before he approaching me along with Jeanne who immediately sit

"Mordred Pendragon! Oh my I never think I will meet descendant of Mordred! My name Jeanne, holder spirit of Joan of Arc! Nice to meet you!" Jeanne said happily

"Mordred Pendragon..." Mordred replied simply before he take seat and sit though I still can tell he skeptical

"This food not poisoning if you wish to know..." I told him as I take one food and eat it

"Hmmm! Its good!" Jeanne moaned happily as she chew down her steak

Mordred who seems skeptical now looks fine. He slowly grab his helmet and reveal his... ... ... Feminine face?

...

...

...

...

"You are woman!" Jeanne stated with gasp

"I am!" Mordred glared to her

"But your voice is..."

"I use magic to change my voice slightly!"

...

Well... This is certainly surprising... But Jin-sensei said-

**_"Hmmm... Ah yes... There one brat... Sh- I mean He are strong... While not as strong as you in Senjutsu mode but he at least stronger and tougher than ordinary Human... He also have quite large energy reserve... Perhaps because his ancestor not human... Oh and you better be careful with his sword, it as strong as Caliburn if you want to know..."_**

...

**_"Sh- I mean.."_**

...

That guy fucking toying with me huh? Why I'm not surprise somehow...

"Anyway... I don't care either you woman or man, to me you still you..." I stated, gaining their attention "Now... Let me tell you what my group goal..."

"Killing corrupt people, and also become warrior in shadow huh? Interesting... Yes, very interesting..." Mordred mused while rubbing her chin

"Indeed... As you see now, the Alliances start to formed. Three Faction start to working together. Norse faction, Kyoto Youkai, Shinto faction, Greek faction and few great faction joining their power... My group working for Three Faction, since it the only group that don't have God. This group function will be give quite boost army..." I explained

Mordred who put thoughtful face take some meat and eat it. She seems in deep mind and after a moment she sighed

"Trust me, I did interested... I mean as descendant of traitor I didn't need to tell you how I got treated right? My ancestor treachery is even known as legend and because of that I got fucked live!" She said "But I can't leave this place... Let me tell you my story..."

Mordred Pendragon is descendant of Mordred, the Knight of Treachery... Mordred before died, have make love with Kara, the sorceress that he fall in love is... After the Battle of Camlann, she give birth to one son. However Kara is discovered as Mordred wife and then sentenced to the death

While his son, Mordred son. Is trained to become warrior to serve Britain once again to redeem his father act... Mordred legacy got bounded by magic that they will serve Britain family until they died

And just to make sure their loyalty so they can't built an army, each generation only can have one legacy...

Why they do that? Simple... You see Mordred is not human but rather Homunculus that created from King Arthur sperm. Mordred is son of Arthur and his sister, Morgan le Fay. Morgan extract sperm from Arthur then enchant it with her magic after that, she developed it within her own ovary and made the child into Homunculus clone of Arthur

Due to his Homunculus state, he are stronger than normal Human... He have strong body, larger magical reserve that could surpassed High-class Devil or Angel... But he have short age and growing faster...

People afraid that if Mordred descendant become too many or strong, they will raise their hand against them...

"My body is cursed... They already have my blood even if I dead they won't care since they can clone it again... I'm maybe have Human blood but it only one-third.. I still Homunculus... In next few months I will dead maybe... Most of my predecessor dead before reach age 28..." Mordred said bitterly

"You know, after seeing your memory about my world, her story is similar like Hyuuga clan... Main member and Branch member... Making a slave.." Kaguya remarked "And I must say I find Hamura descendant is disgusting to place such seal on their own family..."

I'm agree with you... Truly Humanity is filled with idiot people...

"So... Then if I kill you right now it will be fine for them?" I asked and she nodded

"Well yes. They already take my womb and blood. I can't even make a child now! I'm only a warrior..." She laughed coldly before she remove her gauntlet and then show me back of her palm, there strange rune on it "This... Is my seal... It bounded by Blood magic... You know how serious is it right? I can't get out from this island! This seal will remain here until I death!"

"That's terrible..." Jeanne muttered with sad tone

"No its not... Anyway, you two better leave now. I sure there will be army come here soon, our battle will be alerting the barrier that cover my place!" Mordred chuckled while waving her hand in "go, go" gesture

"You didn't need to worry about that... I already settle the barrier..." I said and she blinked

"Impossible! This barrier is very strong! What did you do?!" She demanded

"This barrier strong... But not strong enough to bother Uroboros Dragon..." I snorted

"Uroboros..." She muttered before her eyes widened "You mean Infinite Dragon?! Ophis?! That Uroboros?!" She gawked

"Yep, yep... Don't worry about it now..." I then leaned forward and glanced to the seal on her arm "What if I say I can break you free from your curse?"

At my words Mordred eyes widened and shock clearly on her face "You mean..."

"And not just that, I will make new body for you. You will still have your ability and strength but you will have Human body..." I continued "And also trust... You have to trust me completely so the procedure of making your body went smooth..."

"But as payment you want me to serve you?" She said in little dark tone

"It better than working for these people right? My goal also not destruction of the World... So how about it?" I asked

Mordred seems pondered about my offer. She then narrowed her eyes and look to me "First, I want to know how you know my location?"

"Yes. I also want to know that Kai-kun. Cao Cao can't find anything about Mordred..." Jeanne said in curious tone

"Jin Masashi..." I told them and Mordred eyes show disbelief

"That old man?! He still alive and kicking?! You kidding right?!" She asked in disbelief

"Jin Masashi? Who is he?" Jeanne asked me

"I will told you later Jeanne. And yes he still alive though he not kicking anymore but at least he still can beat you if he want..." I answered their question and Jeanne nodded while Mordred lean back to her chair before she slowly have smile

"So that old fart still alive... I was thinking he already dead... Glad he still alive then..." She muttered softly before glanced at my sword "And that sword... No wonder it feel familiar... It Yawarakai-Te isn't it?"

"It is... He give me this sword..." I nodded

"That old man is good guy... 19 years ago when I already entering my teen age, I meet him... When I got bullied he protect me... He teach me few trick using sword secretly... He the only figure that I see as father..." She said in soft tone and I can tell she very happy... Well seeing how she live it was rare for her to can happy

"Wait! 19 years ago?! How old are you again?!" Jeanne asked with shock face

"I'm 21... I already can tell my body dying... Maybe in next few months I will dead..." Mordred answered

"But you so tiny!" Jeanne exclaimed while waving her hands in exasperated manner and I sweatdropped. Indeed, now I see it closely her height maybe only few cm higher than Asia

"I'm not tiny!" Mordred barked with murderous intent "It was my nature as Homunculus!"

"But-"

"Jeanne, as much I enjoying you tease her but you have to stop..." I interjected with chuckle and Mordred glare to me while mumbling something under her breath "So, how my offer?"

Mordred let out deep sigh to calm herself before she look to me with steel eyes "This change everything... If person such old man trust you his sword then you not ordinary person... Very well, if you have way to free me and give me body then I will join your group..." She smirked and I smirked back

2 down, many more to go!

"But before that. I want to see how strong are you, after all. I don't want to serve someone weaker than me even if you are close to old man!" Mordred grinned and I merely furrowed my eyebrow

"If you say so then... I don't mind..." I stated as I stand and walk away from them and she followed me

"Now... Show me how strong are you! Leader-sama..." Mordred grinned as she held Clarent that radiated bloodlust

I merely grunted before closing my eyes and gather the Nature Energy around me. I extend my palm and the space around it start to break before I pull out Deicide from it

Mordred eyeing my sword warily the moment she see it. I can tell she know Deicide isn't normal weapon

"What that... Sword..." She asked in whisper tone and clearly have astonished face

"A collection of mine..." I answered as red line slowly appear below my eyes and above my eyelid. I then flutter my eyes open, reveal my EMS and my body explode into black lightning "Try to not die Mordred..." I said in stoic tone

Mordred who seeing me prepare herself but I can tell she quite nervous

"Don't worry. If you die, I will create new body and revive you... But I never try it so you will be experiment..." I assured

'Not helping dumbass!' Mordred yelled inwardly before she saw Kai blur away in black flash. Before she engage him in battle she thinking 'Perhaps this isn't good idea...'

* * *

**Done! Few, that wasn't bad ne? Hahaha!**

**Anyway, in this chapter we can see Ophis/Kai relationship again! I hope you who like their pairing enjoying this one**

**As for Jeanne past, it just my assumption. I mean, unlike Sig who raised in Warrior Institute, Jeanne must be have different past!**

**I was thinking Sig joining Cao Cao because their enemy will be strong and Cao Cao dream also motivate him since Sig raised as warrior and to see the extend of Humanity is very challenging for him**

**Jeanne meanwhile I sure its important figure. I mean, she hold spirit of Joan of Arc. I can't think any other way how can she hold her spirit? I mean duh! Joan of Arc clearly died as virgin! The church only realize they mistake when she died!**

**So I try to write her past and put logical decision. I mean, we all know how the Church in DxD work right? Mostly they did bad thing rather than good. So I think Jeanne past can be similar like Asia except when she more smart and logical then when found the truth about God, she manage to put the puzzle that the Church is corrupted inside**

**And when she flee she didn't have any place, that where she meet Cao Cao then join his group. I hope you all satisfied with that**

**As for Mordred Pendragon, yes she are OC based from Fate/Apocrypha!**

**Yūgure is technically are group that working under darkness. Their member can't be weak. They of course filled with not normal group. Mordred at least is on par with Arthur or stronger than Sig**

**And their number, maybe it will be 6 or 7 persons... As for the current members now is**

**Hyoudou Kai (Leader)**

**Saphiron**

**Jeanne (Knight)**

**Mordred Pendragon (Knight)**

**If you wish to know, I already decided the Magicians in Yūgure. However I still can't find good Rook that like Heracles**

**You can help me by looking into it. And please if you can enter the back story to help me! Send it via PM or review to me :D**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	60. Hunter in the Dark, Born of Yūgure

**Chapter 59. Hunter in the Dark, Born of Yūgure**

* * *

Its been few days since I live in here... I already spend time with everyone... I already going date with Sona-sempai and Asia. I already spend time with Koneko, Xenovia and every girls too

Jeanne and Mordred is spending time with Jin-sensei. Mordred said she want to meet old man again after a years, I already manage to build new body for her using** Banbotsu Sōzo (Creation of All Things)**, I create Mordred body then filling it with Senjutsu chakra as her coils since I don't want to risk giving her body with same chakra as mine

Not I did think she will betray me but it just in case if she got captured and experimented...

According to Kaguya, Mordred body now is similar like Summon in Naruto world. She also far stronger and more durable than before due to she technically always in Senjutsu mode though not as strong as me since her chakra are pure from Nature while mine is mixed with Bijuu chakra

"So Gasper, how you doing?" I asked

"I'm fine Kai-sempai! How are you too?" Gasper asked back

Currently I was with Gasper in Kiba place. It was Gasper turn to spend time with me and now we playing computer together. But I have other purpose. I wish to entering Gasper mindscape and check his power... I had see his power from Kiba memory and I must say it quite scary...

Though Azazel said it will checked later, I can't help but worry. So I decide I will check it by myself by entering his mind

"I'm fine too. Though feeling death is not pleasant..." I answered

"Umm... It seems scary. How your feeling when you death?"

"You asking strange question.. Hmm.. I suggest you can say it scary... You can feel there numerous monster that hiding in the dark, trying to devour you... It as if something pull your body then began to eat it slow-"

"Kyaaa! Stop it Sempai! I don't want to hear it anymore!" Gasper screamed as he hid inside his box again and I chuckle

"I'm just kidding Gasper..." I stated with amusement on my voice clearly. I really like to tease this boy..

"H-Huwaa! Kai-sempai meanny! You bullying me too!" Gasper protested with teary eyes

"Then man up so you won't be bullied Gasper..." I told him

"I'm more manly now!" Gasper boasted proudly before he take paperbag and wield it "With this paperbag! I become more manliness! I can feel myself become brave when wearing this!" He declared while having his eyes glowing red

Yeah... Very manly indeed...

"If you say so then... As long you feel it okay..." I responded before I smiled "I had see your battle against Bael group... And I must say I'm proud on you..." I stated and his eyes widened

"R-Really?"

"Yes. You even take my lecture... I really flattered, you already become this strong Gasper..." I ruffled his hair who now smiled under my praise

"T-Thank you! I-It because Ise-sempai always looking for you. I promise him I will help him, and while you are 'traitor' for us that time but your lecture still good... That's why I take it seriously..." Gasper said with happy tone

"Thanks... You, Kiba and Nii-san is the male of Gremory group... While I working under shadow I won't be able to protect them in light... Do that for me will you? Protect Koneko, Asia, Akeno-nee and Rias-nee..."

"Of course I will!" He accepted with grin and reveal some part of his fang "When you watch my battle anyway?" He asked

"Who do you think Nagato is?" I asked back and he blinked before he put thoughtful face as if trying to remember the event

"Ah!" He put his fist on his palm and then pointed to me in accusing manner "It was you?!"

"Yes..." I admitted "You can say it was part of Azazel prank... You know I really have to hold myself to not lashing out and kill that Devils from Bune clan for what he did to you..." I said with deep sigh

"I... I was weak that time... I can't protect Xenovia-sempai..." He muttered

"Now, now. Don't be like that..." I chuckled "You succeed delaying them for Xenovia. The battle was Gremory won due to your bravery..." I smiled

"B-But-"

"No but, Gasper. It was fact, and you know it. If you think yourself as burden then imagine what going to happen if you didn't there? The result will be more bad right? So take it with pride and said "I'm not failure!"." I command him "Now do it!"

"I'm not failure..." He whispered

"Again..."

"I'm not failure!"

"Again Gasper!"

"I'M NOT FAILURE!" He yelled strongly this time and I smirked

"Good... You not a failure Gasper... Even if you one, it will be okay... No one going to hate you for it..." I added while pat his head and he smiled to me

"Thank you sempai..." He said with sincere tone and I nodded with satisfied face

Gasper are good boy... He only shy like this because he got bullied in past... Thus he lost his confidence because he always belittled in his family... And I must say I'm happy Gasper become this shy

Why? Because most people who like Gasper, someone who got power and feared then got bullied goes berserk and become serial killer... Though it was sad but I have to admit Gasper better in this way rather than serial killer

The power Gasper hold is clearly something... Even now I can tell, there something alive inside him... I don't know what is it but I have my guess... If what I think so then...

"Wait! Kai-sempai if you were Nagato-san back then. That mean what you saying about stripping is-"

"Not a word. Gasper... Not. A. Word..." I said with cold look and he "Eep"ed before nodded furiously

I don't need to be reminded about that event. I already embarrassed enough that time. Bikou and Kuroka still not forget about that thing!

"Oh by the way Gasper... Can you look into me for moment?" I asked

"Err sure. What's wrong-"

"**Mangekyou Sharingan, Tsukuyomi!**"

* * *

Later

"Tell me why I'm here again?" I asked

"Because I need your help to finish design of my school..." Sona answered

Yes, right now I was in school, Student Council office precisely. I staring at the folder that I hold while rubbing my chin

She using Kuoh Academy design... Not bad... Kuoh Academy isn't bad school after all, it quite big and the building also designed with good.

"Auros Academy?" I blinked

"Yes... It have same name like the city..." Sona responded before she sighed "That school actually already in middle of build before, however the fight and attack from Bandersnatch in there destroy it... Though it still can be rebuilded and finished at same time but it cost quite fund..."

I who hearing this inwardly become pale. If I recall most damage is actually caused by me rather than Bandersnatch, my True Susanoo rampaging like giant playing in garden

I just finishing one argument few days ago about Ophis as the Alpha Female with everyone and I can tell Sona very displeased with it. So I don't want to make new argument now... Asia taking this quite well, she seems didn't mind since she have good relationship with Ophis. Ophis teaching Asia how to tame dragon and give her blessing

Koneko and Xenovia meanwhile not agree at first but they understand and accept it in the end, it also because I and surprisingly Sona pointed even if they didn't like it they can't do anything to Ophis

"I see..." I manage to stay calm and put thoughtful face outside while inwardly I quite panic. Okay change the topic! "But isn't Auros name is too simple? Why not **Ōrora (Sunrise) **Academy?" I suggested

"That was strange name..." Sona frowned

"Yes it is. But its not that bad, it have good meaning. Sunrise, the beginning of new generation... You open your school for low-class devils and servant... This school is raising army... A new army... I think it fitting name right?" I explained and she put thoughtful face

"Now if you put it that way... It indeed good name... I will use it..." Sona smiled and I nodded with satisfied face

Suddenly I hear Kaguya giggle from my mind and I blinked inwardly

What wrong Kaguya-dono?

**"Nothing, Kai-kun... Just remember something funny..."** She said in her usual calm voice

If you say so then...

"Do you have something that you want to add for the school other than the name?" Sona asked me

"Yes. I want you to open technology class..."

Sona blinked while shifting her glasses up, she tilted her head slightly "What for? I mean I knew it would be useful in future but... Isn't it too advanced for them?"

"I know that, however. This school not just for children but also for teenager and parent right? Then it won't be bad for opening technology class... Just teach them the basic technology in Underworld and tell them few Underworld technology that surpassed Human world. I'm sure they also going to interested in this class, I mean it was Human nature to wish see something that surpass their own product and learn it, who know we will have talented person in future..." I explained my suggestion

Sona who hearing this hummed for moment before nodded with slight smile "I think it good idea too... You really have quite mind Kai..." She smirked and I chuckle

"Thank you... And one more thing, I want you to add special event each year in this school..."

"Special event?"

"Yes... Each year, there will be fake Rating Game played. This game purpose is to train them into leader. It also going to make they bonding to each other, and if it succeed maybe some devils will ask advice to their King and make the current Low-class devils closer to their King..."

"But will the elders agree about this? Even building this school they already-"

"Oh trust me they will..." I smirked mischievously "After all, the "Elders" can be called "King"... And of course "King" will interested or amused to see "Peasant" acting as "King" for entertainment..." I pointed slyly and Sona have smirk on her face

"Can't argue with that... Yes... Very good reason... It also going to be effective... I will settle this and propose it to Elders and if they agree, I will have Ajuka Beelzebub-sama to make artificial Evil Piece..." Sona accepted my idea and I nod before staring at the data in front of me again

"The design is good... I have no problem with it similar like Kuoh Academy, this school is good after all... And the material..." I paused and put thoughtful face "I will help you with the material..." I said after a moment and she blinked

"No offense Kai, this school is barely got support from Elders, that material is the finest we can have now since we didn't have enough fund. I know you maybe rich, but I don't think you will be that rich..." Sona stated with scowl and I smirked

"Who said about buying material? I will create it by my own..." I smirked in amusement at her surprise face "I maybe can't create good metal or else, but I can make wood that strong enough to leveling high-class barrier..." I declared and its true. With **Mokuton** **(Wood Release)**, I can create very strong wood... At one point, Mokuton will able to ensnare God itself since it technically can calming down Bijuu, the God in Naruto world. But! At my current level I can't produce such wood. My eyes maybe surpassed Madara but my body still not surpassed Hashirama... I only able to become that strong when I entering **Rikudō (Six of Paths)** mode

In that mode, Ophis stated that I even stronger than Heavenly Dragon since I turned to Primordial God in that mode... While it true I can enter that mode but my body still can't maintain that power... I only can do that mode 2 minutes... Longer than that it will endanger my body...

Speaking about God, I still not give my blessing to Hades place... I will visit him later..

"Well... If you say so then... When you going to give me the material?" Sona asked me

"Few days after I leaving. I will send it to Azazel..." I answered before glancing back to the folder "I think this will enough for moment..." I finished my observation as I give back the folder to Sona

"Thank you for your observation, Kai... You really helpful..." Sona said in grateful tone and I chuckled

"I promise you I will help to build this school... Sorry I can't stay with you as vice-president for your school. But I assure you I will help you from the shadow..." I reassured

"I know... You always protect us anyway... Even if you have to go to Hell itself..." Sona muttered with bitter tone

"Then you should know that you will be save..." I nodded and she scowled

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you!" She chided me "You too selfless and always throw yourself in danger..." She grumbled and I merely shrugged

"I'm warrior in shadow Sona. It part of my job... The moment I take this path, my role already decided..." I responded

Sona give me strange look as if she didn't accept my answer but I don't care... This is path I pick... While true my main purpose is to keep Nii-san save but it also benefit for their safety... I'm not doing this for Nii-san only but also for her...

I already accept my role to live in dark... Even if I will be haunted by many souls but as long the people I love save then I don't care...

I then turn my attention to the clock in wall and notice it already near lunch break

"I will go get some lunch. Do you want to come?" I asked

"Yes, get me some fried rice and tea..." Sona answered and I nodded before leaving "And Kai... Please don't create anymore problem.." She said with sigh and I merely smirked

Yes, new rumor mean new trouble. And I love to make quite ruckus so Sona work a bit. I going to gone few days again, why not give last problem?

"No promise..." I said before close the door behind me

* * *

"Hey is that..."

"Yes! Its Hyoudou Issei cousin!"

"They more like brother rather cousin! Almost like twin!"

"What he doing in here?"

"I see he out from Student Council office, is he dating Sona-sempai?!"

"What?! No way! First Akeno-sama, Rias-sama! Sona-sempai too?! Damnit!"

"But he kinda cool..."

"Yeah, for some reason he seems possess same aura like Sona-sempai!"

I merely snorted inwardly at their whisper. I'd like to see how Sona going to handle this one eh? Yesterday it was Rose who got problem, after my action yesterday, there rumor about me being lost lover of Rose, how did that happen is beyond my mind

"I order one 2 fried rice, one soda, and one tea to take away..." I said to the clerk

"Okay! Please wait a moment sir!" He replied and I nodded

Jeanne, Mordred and Saphiron... Today I have 2 more person to recruit... I will go with Ophis this night and after this I have to go with Jin-sensei since the person apparently is traveler like him...

Jin-sensei said this person talented in magic while Ophis said the person she know is... Owe her some debt... Yeah... Something like that... Apparently Ophis said that time she save this person out of boredom... She never intent to do it, just curious what going to happen if she did it...

The reason why this person never join Khaos Brigade because after brief introduction Ophis leave this person and said that she will come back someday...

And Ophis stated that she just remember this person now due to me asking her...

Poor man or woman... Well Ophis did said this person isn't bad... Let see who is it

6 members... If I count Outlaws members excluding me and Saphiron there 7 person... I need one more... Well, maybe I can ask Jin-sensei later...

I already have target in my mind... If you want to know, I silently create group of **Chi Bunshin (Blood clone)** and command them to spying the World... I still can't get close to leader of Khaos Brigade but one thing I can say is...

Grendel are back... And guess what? He brought company, Yamato no Orochi...

While Grendel are stronger than Dragon King such as Tannin but Yamato no Orochi level is different... He far stronger than Grendel...

I manage to crack few their spy network and guess what? The vice-leader of Youkai faction, is spy of Khaos Brigade... How laughable... There also few Elite Guard from Heaven that actually is spy...

Oh and if you want to know too there many spy in Devil group... These people is the one that support previous Maou but got overruled...

But what more important is these people is mostly public figure... They quite famous so they got protected very good and no one can touch them without soild proof or they will be branded as criminal...

Well... For me such thing isn't matter... I will visit them one by one... And make sure they regret their action...

"Kai-san..."

I blinked before turn to see Asia along with Church Duo and Aika Kiryuu approaching me

"Asia, Xenovia, Irina. Hello..." I greeted them

"Kai? What are you doing in here?" Xenovia asked me

"Buying food for Sona and me..." I answered and Xenovia eyes twitched

"What I mean is why you here?" Xenovia asked again

"Sona asking my opinion about certain school..." I said and Xenovia hummed this time

"Kai-san, will you have lunch with us?" Asia asked me with smile and I put thoughtful face

Well... I can send clone to Sona... But she going to angry, she already in bad mood...

"Hey Asia, Xenovia, Irina, you not introduce me to your friend?" Aika asked to Asia

"Oh right! Kai-san, this is Kiryuu Aika!" Asia said and I turn to Aika who shifted her glasses up

"Hyoudou Kai..." I introduce myself and Aika smirked

"Aika Kiryuu, nice to meet you Hyoudou Kai. I heard few interesting rumor about you..." Aika remarked

"Oh? And what it is?" I asked with furrowed eyebrow

"Are you lover of Asia?" Aika asked bluntly

"Kiryuu-san!" Asia shouted with massive blush on her face but Aika ignore her

"And what if I am?" I asked back with stoic face and Aika smirk gone, replaced by rare anger face. This is the first time I see her like this

"Then we will have problem sir. If you want to know Asia often sad. And that sad isn't normal sad, but a sad where someone precious just leaving you or worse, betray you..." She hissed with cold tone "She just got better this last few week and in that time you came here... Asia here is my friend and I don't care who are you but if you dare to hurt her..." She left the threat and glaring to me

So it was like that huh? I see... Not surprise if she angry, despite her pervert nature Aika is good friend to Asia... So it just logical she act like this.

"W-Wait Kiryuu-san its not like that!"

"Asia right Kiryuu, you didn't need to worry about that..."

"Right! Right!"

The Church Trio seems try to calm her down but she didn't bother to pay attention to them and keep glaring to her and she must be already guessed that it was me who hurt Asia

"Girl..." I called Aika and her eyes twitched "You don't know what you going to enter so I won't tell you full story, but if you wish to know what happen to me and Asia is tragic story, know that I also regret what I did, but you didn't need to worry it already settled and I assure you it won't happen again..." I narrowed my eyes and look to her gaze with steel "Not anymore..." I finished

Aika who seeing me shifted her glasses, after a moment she give me nod of agreement "Well.. Good then, now why don't you have lunch with us then?"

I inwardly sighed. Rejecting her offer will make her babble about my relationship with Asia... I can tell Xenovia and Irina also understand about this, maybe I should create clone to eat with them...

Yeah...

* * *

Moment later, at Jin cottage

"So who our fourth members again?" Mordred asked me

She wearing red leather jacket, tube top that exposes her abdomen and short blue jeans. I already commented about her outfit but she only wave her hands off and said "It make me feel comfortable and my movement also flexible on this... Beside, I'm proud on my body!"

Well, I don't have problem with that. Beside, it can be used as distraction if she use it right...

Jeanne on my side wearing black blazer, underneath it she wear white tank top that have collar shirt along with light blue neck tie and short black skirt

"Ask Jin-sensei..." I pointed

"You mean, you not even know who this person?" Mordred blinked

"Yes. He just said it was man around 19..." I answered

"Oh so it was man this time, I wonder what kind of person he is..." Jeanne muttered

Currently we now waiting Jin-sensei to come with our newest members. He along with San go to take him since they apparently know him, Jin-sensei said they meet when he done teaching me and Nii-san thus becoming friend after that

"I don't care who he is! He better strong or important! I didn't able to see Kinkaku-ji and Ginkaku-ji because this meeting! I still want to explore Japan damnit!" Mordred growled

Yes. You see, Mordred also life in isolated area. While she at least have knowledge about sex appeal or something like that but she lack knowledge about culture and high-tech machine. She only see outside world from TV on her old place

How did I put it eh... Ah yes, you can say she almost believe what TV said... There time when I drive car she think it was robot from Transformer and it can transform into gigantic robot... When I shut down that idea she become deflated... I still remember she sulking that day...

Poor girl having her joy and imagination crushed...

"Calm down Mordred, not need to be agitated like that..." I said and she huffed

"Easy for you to say..." She grumbled "You don't know my feeling!" She declared dramatically

"You already done many thing in last few days Mordred, I think just be patient for few hours will be okay..." I deadpanned "How your body anyway?" I asked

Mordred in response slowly stand and doing jump up, down then jogging in her place before flash me thumb up and big grin

"Good as old one! I can't believe I free now... This is amazing! I even feel my body slight stronger than the old one!" She laughed

"Homunculus basically are energy in human form. Of course you will feel slight fragile... In magic energy Homunculus maybe superior but strength, no matter how good Homunculus created they won't be able to surpass Human body..." I remarked with nod

"Oh trust me it was very good, in fact she just have wrestle match with lion few days ago..." Jeanne added with giggle and I blinked

"Wrestle with lion?" I asked with clear strange face

"Yes, apparently Mordred here hear the tale of mighty Heracles who fighting Nemean Lion..." Jeanne explained and I turn to Mordred with wide eyes

"You didn't..." She didn't do what I thinking does she?

In answering my question, Mordred stand with proud manner, chest puffed and make strangling motion with her arms

"And so, with a mighty flex. Mordred Pendragon easily use her power to choke the life out of the beast! Then with bubbling gurgle..." Mordred grinned and make slight choked noise "The beast fall to the realm of the dead!" She finished with triumph tone and Jeanne give her applause

"You just killed a lion?! A lion?! Where you find one anyway?!"

"In zoo of course..." Mordred smirked

"And how you get away from this?!"

"A little this and that. Don't worry we cover our track very well."

"That's, not the point..." I groaned in frustration then turn to Jeanne "And you didn't stop her?"

"It was fun..." Jeanne said with her smiley face and I smack my forehead with my palm this time

God... I already got headache... These two... Well, Jeanne is like a children who eager to watch something while Mordred is woman that proud and always boasting

Yeah... I can see the future now... Already am...

"Though it still surprise me you can do something like creating new body Kai-kun. I never see you did something like that..." Jeanne commented with slight curious and awe tone

"I always hide my ability... Even to my own allies, it not I disbelieve them but it for ace... What better than trick your own friend to surprise your enemy?" I exclaimed sagely and Jeanne giggling

"I guess Cao Cao alright... No matter what you will always have something under your sleeve..." Jeanne said with smile

Well... Cao Cao did know me pretty well to realize that... Though it not surprising somehow

Our conversation stop when the door opened, it reveal Jin-sensei who wearing his green kimono and black hakama with white belt, San who wearing her polka dot dress and...

I narrowed my eyes slightly... These two persons is strong... The first one is a young man around 19 or 20 maybe, he wearing shinto priest outfit, he have black eyes, 2 hair that stumble down from his hat and the hair on his back is spiky. He also holding japanese fan

The second one is a big man... Taller than Azazel... Maybe around 190cm to 2M... His body is make from pure muscle, he wearing some black armor that resemble... Warrior from dynasty... Yeah... Complete with the helmet that have red fur strand out from it

The first person... Clearly expert in magic... His magic reserve is surpassing Ultimate-class level! I can tell he are strong... Why Cao Cao didn't recruit him? I know Jin-sensei are old and also smart to hide himself but... This one is clearly different

"You!" Jeanne gasped at my side while pointing to the Shinto priest who blinked seeing Jeanne

"Ah, Jeanne-chan. How nice to see you again!" He exclaimed with smile

"You know this man?" Mordred asked to Jeanne who nodded

"Ah, its good if one of you know him then... Hidemoto, Lu Bu, you can sit and talk. I will wait outside..." Jin said with smile before leave! Hey! This geezer just come and go out!

...

Wait!

Lu Bu?! I staring at the giant man with slight wide eyes for moment. So he must be descendant of Lu Bu then... Yes I heard Lu Bu have daughter with Diao Chan before he dead before... So there another living descendant of legend, not to mention descendant of man who been called "Man among mans" and considered stronger than Guan Yu who got called "God of War" when he live... Truly, magnificent...

"Good day, Hidemoto-san, Lu Bu-san, my name Hyoudou Kai. Pleasure to meet you..." I started while bowing to him

"I'm Mordred Pendragon..." Mordred introduce herself

Hidemoto smiling to us while Lu Bu only have neutral expression

"My name is Hidemoto Keikain! Pleasure to meet you two, ah to think that old man prized student still this young... Not to mention the other one is beautiful lady" He chuckled

"I'm Lu Bu... Pleasure to meet you too..." Lu Bu said with bowing back a bit

We then turn to Jeanne who have slight nervous face so I can't help but asked "It not like I mean to pry but, did you two know each other?" I asked as I glanced to Jeanne and Hidemoto who smiling to her

"Yes... This man... Cao Cao try to recruit him before but he refuse..." Jeanne stated and I blinked. Well, that answer my question before then

"I doubt Cao Cao accept it well..." I said and Jeanne nodded

"Yes... There battle between him and Georg... It was tie but he manage to escape when we try to outnumber him... After he manage to escape Cao Cao stop pursuing him because it will be wasting time looking for him again" Jeanne replied. Oh so it like that eh, well I can't blame him. Unlike me who have bonds to my place and friends, Hidemoto here is traveler so hunting him will be hardest while I only stay in one place

"Yes, I still remember. It was 1 years ago wasn't it? Lu Bu here take quite damage when fighting against Heracles-san, Siegfried-san and Holy Maiden-chan over there" Hidemoto chuckled as he pat Lu Bu who only remain neutral

"I must say that was good fight. I really enjoying myself when I put that greek man to his place. Even if he descendant of Greek Demigod so what? Tsk! Arrogant vermin..." Lu Bu grumbled with displeased voice

"You must be really special if Cao Cao want to recruit you, even as far tie with Georg, his right hand man... You must be very strong..." I said to Hidemoto who only chuckle while now waving himself with his fan

"Well, I must say fighting descendant of George is clearly interesting. He mastery over magic is clearly on another level not to mention his Dimension Lost is the most troublesome one..." Hidemoto chuckle

"Don't believe him Kai-kun, Georg that time lucky to be alive after fighting him. The reason why they can escape is because Georg is severely wounded, he in response also receive wound but not as fatal as Georg. Technically it was tie since both side can't fighaxt and only flee but the truth he win against Georg..." Jeanne told me and my eyes widened at the revelation

He that strong?! I know Georg maybe not as strong as now one year ago but still... Who this man to be able defeat Longinus possessor?!

"I'm flattered Holy Maiden-chan. But it only because Georg leave some opening, he truly formidable foe... I'm just honest, handsome, and perverted Onmyōji" Hidemoto chuckled in modest tone and I blinked

Perverted?

Mordred at my side openly laugh while I sweatdropped

"This guy not too bad" Mordred pointed to Hidemoto while glancing to me and Hidemoto chuckle

"My, thank you my lady. Come from beauty like you its enjoyable..." Hidemoto flirted to Mordred who only snorted

"Smooth move Casanova but I'm not interested..." Mordred grinned to him

"Ufufufu a pity. Holy Maiden-chan, will you go to date with me after thi?"

"No.." Jeanne declined with flat tone and I sweatdropped

Great, a pervert priest. Now I have doubt in my mind to recruit him

"You really strong Hidemoto-san, Lu Bu-san. I only manage to beat Sig, Jeanne here and Heracles that time though it only barely. Lu Bu-san here beat three of them right?" I asked to gain his attention again and move from this topic

"No... I only beat that Greek man. The other two only wounded and I barely able to stand that time, Hidemoto here manage to cast spell on us to escape in last moment after he wounded Georg..." Lu Bu told me and I glanced to Hidemoto

For him to be that skilled... He... I think I know who he is...

"Well Lu Bu-san here is great, but for you to beat Georg isn't simple thing. You very skilled eh Hidemoto-san? Or should I call you Abe no Hidemoto?" I asked in statement tone and I can tell Mordred eyes widened at my side

"Oh my. You figure it out? Did Jin-jiji tell you about me?" Hidemoto asked with amused face

"No, I just figure it out now. Cao Cao won't send Main members of Hero faction just to recruit nobody... You must be very skilled or descendant of famous person... From your Shinto outfit I can tell you must be descendant of strong Onmyōji... And the only famous one I can tell is Abe no Seimei..." I answered and he laughed

"Sharp, pretty sharp. You manage to find out while we talking eh? That quite mind you have Hyoudou-san... Analyzing the situation in middle of conversation..." Hidemoto remarked with slight awe tone

"I aim to please Hidemoto-san, anyway let cuts the chit chat. I know you two want to say something to me and also I guess Jin-sensei already telling you two about my little group?" I asked

Hidemoto nodded at my question, gone his cheerful place and now filled with seriousness, he flapped his fan and close it then look to me with steel eyes

"Yes... This group of yours... While it true your purpose is to slay corrupt people that unreachable in public but I sure you have your motive... Tell me Hyoudou-san, what your motive? Why you creating this group?" Hidemoto asked with serious face

"To protect my friends and family..." I answered "I'm sure you two already know about my status as criminal seeing you two traveler it won't be surprise seeing my debut"

"Indeed, **Akai-me no Shinokōtei (Red Eyed Death Emperor)**. I have read info and hear the gossip about you. Last time I hear you dead at your brother hand but then you spotted at Underworld 2 weeks ago, having battle against Cao Cao and win... You also got called by Ex-Governor Azazel and Archangel Michael the "Strongest Human". It even got supported by the current Hakuryuukou. Quite tittle if I must say..." Hidemoto told me and I blinked

"The last tittle is new. I only went as** Kami no Shigan (God of Death Eyes)** or **Akai-me no Shinokōtei...**" I pointed. Really, Azazel and Vali like to exaggerated about something

"Ah yes, **Kami no Shigan** too. It was nickname that I heard from few Devils. Though I must say I didn't see anything in your eyes now..." He joked

"Back to the topic, the real reason why I build this group is to protect my friends and family. If you want to know, I join Khaos Brigade as spy to make sure my brother safety. I tainted my name so they believe me is evil man and..." Thus I began to explain my situation. Why I join Khaos Brigade, why I slaying people in Church...

"That quite story Hyoudou-san... It really surprise me for young man like you to face such thing. No wonder you dare to creating this group, you already working in shadow since the beginning..." Hidemoto said to me with respectful gaze

"Indeed... You are strong man Hyoudou..." Lu Bu at his side agreed

"Thank you, Hidemoto-san, Lu Bu-san... But if you wish to know further, I didn't do this for the world. But for my precious people..." I stated bluntly and Hidemoto eyes narrowed

"That... So you will discard innocent people over your precious one?" Hidemoto asked me with stern look

"I will..." I answered firmly "I'm not a fool Hidemoto-san. While true it sounds selfish but you must know that I'm also a Human... I'm also a person... I won't kill my precious one over someone who I not even know... I won't go and declare that I will save everyone or something like that because it was impossible... You can't save anyone... But you can save your precious person at least... I did this since the beginning for my brother... And it won't change forever..." I finished with steel look

"Even if it mean you have to cut down Mordred-chan and Holy Maiden-chan here?" Hidemoto asked again and I can tell Mordred eyes twitched in annoyance when he add -chan to her name

"I will do that if they become threat for my precious persons..." I said still in same strong tone

Hidemoto staring at me with serious look. His black eyes meet mine... I can tell he try to find about me more and studying my posture

After a minutes of silence, Hidemoto open his fan again and flap it to his face with grin

"Well then, consider me and Lu Bu join..." He said with agree tone and I grinned inwardly

"Before you join officially I must ask, you do know what going happen to this group right? This is group of shadow, we will be known as evil. There won't be turning back from this path other than death or another peaceful era come..." I reminded and its true, this group isn't group where you will get bright future. There high possibility you will be dead or got fate worse than dead in future

Hidemoto who flapping himself only chuckle at my question "I know Hyoudou-san. And I agree to join you, why? It because as traveler I had see many thing. I had see many corrupter who got praised instead loathed, I had see many innocent people abandoned, I had see thing that can't be reach in light... But seeing that I didn't do anything and only helping as much as I can, why? Because I'm not suicidal, I know my own limit and just like you say before. I also a Human, a person." He move over his fan and give me bitter look "This world... Already have too many Hero in Light... But almsot none Hero in Dark... This world filled with many corrupt people is fact that Hero in Dark almost zero... Hero in Light mostly won't be needed by this era but Hero in Dark? It needed... If you tell me to choose I will pick your path rather than light one..." He finished with serious voice

I who hearing this can't help but agree. Glad someone think like me at least, I give him nod of acceptance and respect before turn to Lu Bu

"I will join... I stay at Hidemoto side and if he want to fight with you and serve you then I will follow him..." Lu Bu told me

"You seems very close to Hidemoto-san. May I ask the story?" I asked

"You can say he is my partner. Few years ago I was nothing but brute who seek for opponent much like my ancestor... One day I got in fight where I can't win. Hidemoto save my life and I wish to pay him back so I stay at his side. However during my stay I find his presence is enjoyable, I also got fighting strong enemy... In the end, I decide to stay and travel with him... This Dark Hero thing also seems interesting so I will follow you..." Lu Bu answered and I chuckled

Good... Now I already have strong magician and strong man... Now I got 5 and 2 or 1 more to go... With these people, defeating Satan monster won't be hard...

"Well then, gentleman's... Welcome to Yūgure..." I exclaimed with smile and Hidemoto along with Lu Bu nodded

"May I have request Leader-sama?" Hidemoto asked me

"What is it?" I asked back. Wonder what he want eh?

"May I see Holy Maiden-chan panties?" Hidemoto asked while leering at Jeanne behind his fan and I sweatdropped while Lu Bu only sighed and Mordred openly laugh

"Oh no!" Jeanne yelled while hiding behind me "Go away you pervert!"

"Hidemoto, stop your perverseness. She are our new comrades now at least respect her privacy..." Lu Bu smack Hidemoto head in lecturing motion

I only sighed seeing this. I already can tell this will be daily routine somehow... Why in one group there will be always one pervert? Not to mention this man is priest. Oh joy, well at least he can give bright mood to this dark group

Mordred who silence since the beginning only listening with neutral face. She knew Kai strong, oh yes she just got her ass handed to her 2 days ago and it was fast. Maybe only 10 or 5 minutes even she go all out it not enough to beat Kai

She also know about Kai status as criminal as Jeanne already explain it and it surprise her to the max seeing what Kai do for his people. She know that Kai are man who deserve respect, a true Hero. He care deeply for his comrades and friends. She promise that she will give her best to serve him, maybe she can seek real redemption for what her ancestor did this time

When he said he will cut them down if she become threat she didn't surprised. Kai have went through Hell for his people, what she chance then? There no way Kai will pick her over his people. Heck! If she in Kai position she will do the same so she didn't even flinched when Kai said he will kill her

She stare at Kai for moment before grin slightly. Her leader really interesting man... Yeah, a rare man... Following this path... Maybe will interesting... She did know how this path will ended but so what? She didn't care. As long she can fight strong enemy and have fun

She laughed when Hidemoto ask to see Jeanne panties, really. This Hidemoto guy clearly the pervert like she often watch from TV. Seeing the real one is more funny rather than the one in TV, and that Lu Bu guy.. Maybe she can spar with this guy a bit

Her gaze turn to Jeanne who hiding behind Kai to avoid Hidemoto gaze. She just live with Jeanne for few days but she already know Jeanne is good girl, maybe it because she got raised in Church. Her skill in sword also not bad, she only didn't have good weapon, only her Sacred Gear that's why she can be defeated easily. She also usually wear decent cloth in public unlike her who didn't care about it

What? She are short, yes. Her asset didn't too big but she have nice hip and ass! Though she didn't care about sexual appearance actually but she also woman so she have proud on her body! Beside, if someone try to mock her she can shot back that at least she more tight in below!

Even if they group that walk in dark path but doesn't mean she can't have fun. When they don't have job they only normal person who seek for adventure! But if they have job, they will become hunter!

'Yeah... This will be fun!' Mordred grinned as she see the group she just join few days ago

* * *

Another Later

"So who this person Ojou-sama?" I asked

Currently I was with Ophis, driving the car. We now somewhere at forest in Mesopotamia. Apparently her acquaintance live in forest and like to be one with nature

Make me wonder what kind of person it is...

Ophis here actually can teleport us directly but she said she want to spend time with me and like a 'couple' who driving together

It not like I'm not enjoy it though... Spending time with her is fun though sometime it also annoying

"Hmm... This person is... Not fully Human... It.. No, you can call it 'her'..." She said and I blinked

"Her? And why is that?" I asked

"It will be easy for human like you to call it 'her', since she actually born female but her true nature actually is genderless like me..." Ophis explained and I blinked

"So... She are shapeshifter?" I concluded

"Yes... But different shapeshifter... She can't transform into any beast like you and me, she transform into a weapon..." She stated and my eyes gleamed in interest

Someone who transform into weapon? This is the first time I heard it, what kind of person is this woman?

"Do you wish to add her to your Harem list?"

I make choked and gagged sound when Ophis saying that

"W-What you mean by that?!"

"I mean you already have many woman. Sona Sitri, Asia Argento, Toujo Koneko, Xenovia, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Serafall Leviathan, Jeanne and Mordred possibily then this one too. Plus me it will be..." She then began to counting with her fingers then when she found out her fingers not enough, she growth new one from her hands! "Ah there 11..."

"Ojou-sama please put your fingers back it kinda disgusting to see it like that..."

"If Kai said so..." Ophis said and turn her hand back to normal

I let out sigh inwardly. All the women Ophis mention... Sona, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia did enter to my Harem list. Though how did I agree to this is something beyond my mind, however Rose? I don't know, while spending time with her is quite fun but I didn't feel anything to her other than that. And I doubt she will accept it with easy

Le Fay is another case, she still too young... Very young, even younger than Koneko but she have more developed body. Yes, at first she are like Asia for me but in the end I know she and Asia is different... I do like her but not to the level I will say "I love you". Just like Xenovia and Koneko...

Serafall? I don't think she going to take it if I say no... She just like Ophis here... Jeanne and Mordred? Absolutely no, I only think them as comrades now, while I sympathize both of them but no... They are friends

**"For now..."**

Not helping Kaguya-dono!

Only giggle that it come to my reply and I sighed. I also still not contacting Forest of Spirit, maybe after I assemble the group I will visit them...

"We close..." Ophis said and gaining my attention "To the right..."

I drive by following her command. Not long after I drive, we got out from forest and see a... Cave?

I park the car few meter away from the cave then stop it. We both go down and I see Ophis walk to the cave. She currently was on her child form

I stand and sit in front of my car while crossing my arm. What kind of person is this woman eh? A woman who can transform into weapon instead living being...

My answer come soon as Ophis come out with woman around sixteen-year-old with long, beautiful hair that shimmers with a light-green color... Her face also beautiful and she wearing plain tunic that cover all her body... She also have beautiful same green eyes but...

Yes, I won't reject that she are beautiful and elegant, but at the same time gives off a strange and uncomfortable atmosphere... She...

She are too perfect to be a Human... Now I understand why Ophis call her it... She maybe born as woman but she not suppose to have gender...

"Kai, meet Enkidu VII..." Ophis stated and my eyes widened

Enkidu... Enkidu the wild man?! True I had heard Enkidu have sex with some woman from God before he went to face Gilgamesh but...

To think I will meet one is... Ophis really have good eyes...

"You not Human..." I said as I stare to Enkidu VII "You are what? Maybe only one-fifth of you are Human... But you not... You are Clay... Like Gogmagog... A weapon.." I stated to her bluntly

Enkidu VII seems not bothered at my remark and merely smile to me and nodded "Yes. I'm descendant of the real Enkidu... Its nice to meet mate of Ophis-sama..." She bowed to me politely

"We have plenty time so... Tell me your story..." I demanded and she did

Apparently after the Gods from Sumerian faction create Enkidu to kill Gilgamesh, they have him to bed with woman. That woman after that pregnant with Enkidu child and they allow it. Why?

Because apparently the Gods somehow have feeling Enkidu will betray them and take side with Gilgamesh... So for failsafe they keep his children and intent to raise it to kill Gilgamesh. However it proven Gilgamesh are too strong even Gods can't ignore him anymore, Enkidu II or Enkidu real children clearly stand no chance against him

So they have Enkidu II to live as normal life, they change the plan and they wish to have Enkidu II descendant to be protector of their land. But that time Enkidu II also learn the truth about Gods killing his own father secretly

And apparently Enkidu II didn't like it. Though he only raised by his mother but his mother always speak highly about his father and Enkidu II have heard fascinated story about his father from people too. So he secretly admire his father and also Gilgamesh and when he find out the truth

Well, the result not pretty...

But Enkidu II know that fighting the one that created him is suicide... So he only pass this knowledge to his descendant...

While the Enkidu's protect this land but they didn't like it... You can say something like that... They have more emotion because they have part of Human...

Enkidu VII... Meet with Ophis who travel the world one day... Apparently Enkidu VII realize what Ophis is so she decide to show her around Mesopotamia... She stated that it was her job to show special tourist as Ophis around

And to repay her kindness, Ophis free her... How? She destroy the energy of Anu and Aruru then replace it with her power. Her snakes

Fortunately for Enkidu VII, Anu and Aruru was thinking maybe Ophis kill her instead free her. So they didn't have complaint, even if they found out the truth Ophis free her what they can do? In their eyes Enkidu also only a Clay doll, a doll that can be created again. Did such doll precious enough for them to waging war against the Strongest Being in the World?

Of course no! That was laughable!

Enkidu VII lost her purpose asking Ophis what to do? Ophis decide to be jackass by telling her wait for her return... Until now, and she only remember when I looking for people to join Yūgure...

How long its been?

40 years...

And that's why you now find me berating Ophis...

"Understood?" I asked in stern tone

"Yes..." Ophis bowed her head in shame

"Did you still have promise to someone else?"

"Maybe... I don't know... I only remember Enkidu VII because she is the only newest one..."

"If you make promise with Human then you can forget it since I doubt they still alive... Now I want you to apologize to her..."

Ophis turn to Enkidu VII and bowed her head

"Sorry for leaving you..." She said in flat tone and I hold the urge to smack her head

Enkidu VII only smile politely and wave her hands "No, please don't apologize. Even if you forgetting me but that didn't change the fact you have free me... The moment you free me I become your Pawn... I'm yours... I did not harbor any hard feeling against you..." She stated

Ophis stand and give me look that said "Told you so" and I only sighed and rub my temple in response

"We can't have her..." I stated much to Ophis confused

"Why?" She asked

"She are living being, not weapon. You didn't free her Ophis, you stole her... If you free her she won't be in here to wait for you now..." I explained and Ophis frowned before turn to Enkidu VII

"Then from now you are free..." Ophis declared with dramatic posture and I facepalmed "There it was done..."

I hate her when she like this, I really am

"But... What should I do now then?" Enkidu VII asked with confused face "Does... Does my service no longer needed? But I exist to serve someone..." She said in desperate tone and I inwardly blanched

This getting hard doesn't it? I can't understand the situation very well... It quite confusing...

On other hand if she got set free, she can become dangerous weapon if fall to Khaos Brigade hand... I can't just hand her to Azazel since if Sumerian found out there will be problem. Oh don't get me wrong, they didn't have problem if it Ophis but if it Alliances, I think they will have. I think you know what I mean

This person... Very well then... I have no choice...

"Will you serve me?" I asked to her who turned with wide eyes to me

"But you said..."

"Clearly now you are confused... You can't free at this state... You only will be ended serving another master and it could be bad one if you meet someone that wrong... I will take you..." I said with stern look

"Very well..." Enkidu VII flash me smile. Not her usual polite but the one that flashed happiness "I will serve you, Master..." She bowed and I nodded

And while serving me, I will teach you the meaning of freedom... I will take you for a while then release you after you find the meaning of freedom...

"Kasumi..." I said and Enkidu VII raise her head to meet me "Your name will be Kasumi... Enkidu VII are gone... You are new being, from now on you will be called Kasumi..." I stated with smile

Kasumi eyes widened a bit and she give me big smile and nodded

"Yes, Master! I will be under your care from now!" She bowed and I turn to Ophis who nodded to me

Yūgure finally assembled... Its time to act...

* * *

Sometime later, Hyoudou Residence (Third Person POV)

"So this is good bye?" Ise asked his little brother with scowl

We found Gremory group + Irina + Sona and Saji at basement of Hyoudou Residence. They now saying good bye to Kai who about to leave

Since Yūgure already got assembled. Kai have to leave, his rest time is done... It not helping that the fact there will be guess from Vampire faction come in next few days. If they see Kai in here, there will be many question

"Don't be like that, we still can meet via magic communication..." Kai said with smile

"But it won't be same!" His brother protested

"Nii-san, while I happy you sad seeing me leave but I'm not big baby. I can take care of myself, you on the other hand is make me worry..." Kai stated with deadpan tone

"And what's that mean?!" Ise yelled indignantly but Kai merely turn to Koneko, Rossweisse and Kiba

"Please take care of him..." Kai bowed

"Don't worry Kai-kun, Ise-kun save in our hand..." Kiba smiled

"I will help Kiba... I have my responsibility as teacher after all..." Rossweisse added

"I will keep his perverseness in stable perimeter..." Koneko said while smack her fist to her palm

"Oi! Don't talk about me like I some pet!" Ise yelled to them. What they think he is?!

Kai then turn his gaze to Asia who have sad smile. He approach her then pat her head and smiled to her

"I will go... Don't worry we still can meet again..." Kai reassured with smile

"I know but... Please be careful okay?" Asia can't help but saying that. She didn't want Kai to leave... She want Kai to be at her side... But Kai have his own job... How she wish the day when they still together can be repeated

"I will..." Kai said before he cup her chin and give gentle kiss to Asia. Asia who got caught by surprise slowly close her eyes and accept the kiss

Everyone who watching can't help but blush, few of them glare to Asia with jealously on their eyes

Kai pull himself from Asia and flash her smile before hug her and the blonde woman gladly return it back. They enjoying each other warmth for moment before release each other

Kai give her last look before turn to Sona who waiting. He give her a smile and she blush a bit

"Well... Till next time eh Sempai?" Kai started

"Indeed..." Sona nodded to him

They staring at each other, this time Kai the one who with smile and Sona had stoic face. Then at same time they blur then locked in kiss

Saji at this point have to close his eyes and turn away. While he accept the fact that Sona love Kai but he didn't have to see it. Though he already began dating Momo thanks to Kai suggestion but he still have feeling to Sona

Sona pull herself from Kai and caress his face. She give him warm smile and Kai also smile back "Be careful... Don't die out there..." She whispered

"You know I won't..." Kai whispered back softly before release her then turn to Gremory group

"Be careful out there Sempai!" Gasper bowed and Kai chuckled

"Yes, I heard there will be few Vampire come. If you have problem with them don't hesitate to call me..." Kai said and Gasper nodded

"Sempai..." Koneko called as she approach him with her ears popped out "Be careful and quick get back..." She said and Kai chuckle

"You know it was depend on situation..." He said before ruffling her hair. Koneko at this point give look to her Sempai before she lunged at him and give him kiss on lips surprising everyone including Kai at her boldness. She pull herself and have blush on her face "I didn't want to leave behind..." She muttered while looking away and Kai slowly smiled before pat her head

Kai then turn to Xenovia who waiting and scowled at him "Don't die, you still owe me a children..." She said and Kai smirked

"I won't... Hone your technique more Xenovia..." He said and Xenovia nodded with sigh before approaching him and also give him kiss on lips surprising him and Ise groaned behind the scene, clearly jealous

"I also didn't want to leave behind now aren't I?" Xenovia stated with smirk before put finger on her mouth to taste it "Hmm, not bad..." She said before pull Kai to kiss again

"""XENOVIA!/XENOVIA-SEMPAI!""" Sona, Asia and Koneko yelled at same time as they separated Xenovia from Kai

Xenovia pouted for moment before she flash smirk of victory to everyone make they fuming

"Okay! No more kissing in lips!" Kai suddenly stated when he notice the look on the girls eyes. He can't help but shudder inwardly at the gleam on Sona eyes especially

"""Eh?""" The girls lamented but Kai ignore them and turn to Kiba

"Does that occurred to guy too?" Kiba asked with smile and Kai snorted

"Nope. You want to kiss me too?" Kai asked back with smirk and Kiba laughed

"No, I'm not swing that way..." Kiba said as he rise his fist and Kai rise his mine then bump it with Kiba "Be careful out there Kai-kun.."

"Same to you, if Nii-san not there I want you to protect everyone..." Kai said and Kiba nodded

"Of course I will!"

Kai then turned to Rossweisse who have light blush when their eyes meet. She must admit, their shopping together turned to date few days ago and it was good for her first date

"Well... I will take you to 200 yen shop next time..." Kai stated and Rossweisse giggling

"I will wait Kai..." She said before give slight peck on his cheek "For good luck charm... You didn't said to not kiss you on cheeks.."

Kai merely rolled his eyes but there smile on his face. He give her nod before turn to Saji. They staring to each other before nodding to each other, indicating they didn't need word anymore since they already have similar talk

Kai turn his gaze to Akeno and Rias, he approach them and they give Kai smile

"Be careful out there Kai-kun..." Akeno smiled as she give Kai hug then release him

"I will..." Kai stated

"Don't forget to keep checking us..." Rias added as she also give Kai hug

After that Kai turn to his big brother. Ise have scowl on his face, clearly jealous to Kai since the beginning

"I hate you..." Ise stated

"I love you too..." Kai snorted to him before he give Ise smile and Ise smile back

"If you need help. Or not strong anymore, don't push yourself..." Ise said in soft tone

"I will, don't worry Nii-san. Worry about yourself..." Kai replied

They raise each other fists then bump it to each other and grinned

"See you later Nii-san..." Kai said

"Yeah... Be careful out there..." Ise replied

Kai then take step back and walk few feet from them. He pull his card and then it glowing before familiar swirling vortex appear behind him

"See you later everyone!" He grinned before the vortex swallow him and he gone

Ise who seeing this can't help but sighed. To be honest, he didn't like this, not even a little. Heck! He didn't even support this! He want to spend his time with his little brother!

Though they already spend quite time but it still not enough for him!

"Worry about him?" Sona asked as she glance to Ise and Ise turn to her

"I will be lying if I said no..." He chuckled "But... Kai are strong... He always surpass me... Not just in school life but in every aspect... But I believe in myself even if I weaker than him... Then who am I to not believe Kai who stronger than me?" He asked back with smirk and Sona smiled

"It seems you two really brother..." Sona said to him

* * *

Sometime later, Survivor

"This indeed surprising... I never expect to meet Mordred descendant.." Arthur stated as he stare at Mordred who grinned to him

"It is... To think I will meet descendant of Arthur and Morgan le Fay... Fufufu, isn't this interesting ne? O-j-i-s-a-n..." Mordred teased with cheshire grin and vein popped on Arthur forehead

"Please don't call me that..." He said with cold tone and Mordred merely snorted

"Or what? Want to find out your Caliburn or my Clarent that superior?" Mordred challenged with pur

"To think I will meet another beauty in here..." Hidemoto said as she staring at Kuroka

"Nyahaha! A priest? What a interesting guy are you. Aren't you suppose to be lecturing me about my outfit? Or better, purify me with your talisman..." Kuroka laughed

"And why should I do that? I think I have found myself a goddess, a goddess so beautiful that Heaven itself cast her out, for her beauty transcends beyond any reason. To purify something that already pure is a sin..." Hidemoto said with serious and charming tone and Kuroka laughed more

"Oh my, interesting! Nya! You surely interesting fellow!" Kuroka exclaimed as she didn't believe there priest like this

"Thank you my lady. By the way, may I see your breast?" Hidemoto asked politely

"I'm Kasumi, pleased to meet you Le Fay-san..." Kasumi bowed to Le Fay who in return bowing back

"Ah yes! It pleasure to meet you too Kasumi-dono" Le Fay said in same polite manner

"Oh no, no. Please call me Kasumi..."

"If you say so Kasumi-san..."

"Hey, big guy! Can you throw punch as good as your size?!" Bikou asked to Lu Bu who give him superior smirk

"I can throw punch better than you, monkey..." Lu Bu taunted with smirk and Bikou smirked back

"Want to find out? I sure my staff will enjoy pummeling you into pulp..." Bikou challenged

"Ha! Vermin! I think it was my spear that going to pierce your stupid hairball!" Lu Bu snorted

Meanwhile Vali, Kai, Ophis and Jeanne who watching from far have their own conversation

"You sure this will be okay?" Vali asked as he glance to Mordred who teasing Arthur

"Don't worry, they will be good to each other..." Strangely it was Ophis who reassuring

"I don't think this will be okay..." Kai deadpanned

"Fufufu don't be like that Kai-kun. I think it will be fun!" Jeanne giggling

"Yes it will if they not try to rip each other heads..." Kai sighed as he see fight will explode soon if they not got stopped

'Descendant of Abe no Seimei, Onmyōji who have same power with Merlin and responsible for killing the first Kyuubi. Descendant of Enkiju, Wild Man who take down Bull of Heaven and Humbaba with Gilgamesh. Descendant of Lu Bu, a Men who considered to be strongest Men at his era, even stronger than Guan Yu "God of War". Descendant of Mordred, a Knight who fatally wounded King Arthur in their end of battle. And lastly holder spirit of Joan of Arc... A group of monster... Heh... You really didn't hold back to gathering people eh Kai?' Vali thought with smirk

He can tell each of Kai people's are monster. It was clear they have same strength like his group or even superior than him... Kai himself already strong enough to beat Arthur and Bikou at same time, while he still can't beat Vali but Vali won't left unscathed after fighting Kai. There even possibility that Vali will lose or even got fatally wounded before dead

'Interesting group... Let see how far you get Kai...' Vali thought with amused face

* * *

**Done! Hahaha, how is the chapter?! Good?! Please give me review!**

**Kai group already decided! As you can see it filled with group of monster just like Outlaws. Well, you can't become Dark Hero with weak people so it only logical if his group is filled with monster, each of them capable to take down Ultimate-class monster by themselves**

**As for Jeanne, ah yes. I already have plan for her, she will be surprise later! Don't worry she won't be weak!**

**Originally I want this group to be 8 people by adding descendant of Medea the Witch of Betrayal, but I think 7 will be enough**

**Yūgure member in Chess manner**

**Hyoudou Kai (King)**

**Saphiron (Queen)**

**Jeanne'd Arc (Knight)**

**Mordred Pendragon (Knight)**

**Lu Bu (Rook)**

**Abe no Hidemoto (Bishop)**

**Kasumi (Rook/Bishop)**

**As for their personality, Mordred isn't like Mordred Pendragon but rather mixture between Red Saber, Nero and Mordred Pendragon. She are descendant of Mordred not Mordred himself so it will be logical if she not like her ancestor**

**As for Abe no Hidemoto, you can say he was like mixture between Brook from One Piece and Urahara Kisuke from Bleach. What else more funny that pervert and casanova priest?**

**Enkidu VII or Kasumi meanwhile have similar persona like Enkidu from Fate/strange fake**

**Lu Bu, a bit arrogant but he know his limit and be friend with Hidemoto is also helping him to not become arrogant**

**Oh and about **S**ig in last chapter. That was mistake, I originally want to revive him but if we see again, that guy loyal to Cao Cao since other than Georg, Cao Cao always rely on **S**ig. Example when he order **S**ig in leading Grim Reaper army to retrieve Ophis**

**Next chapter will be Yūgure first mission and the enter of Maverick Magician arc! Mainly focusing to Yūgure at first**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	61. Strength of Hunter in the Dark

**Before we begin I want to say thank you. Thank you to everyone who keep read this fanfic even if it have ba**d** grammar! Thank you for want to give me review an support me more to write this fic! Now we reach 60 chapter finally! I can't help but feel really happy!**

**Thank you everyone for your support! If it weren't for you all, I maybe already abandon this fic!**

**Thank you once again! An**d** now! Let get into story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 60. ****Strength of Hunter in the Dark**

* * *

Survivor, 5:30 AM (Kai POV)

I yawned as I stretch my arm and bending my neck. It just one day after Yūgure moved to Survivor, somehow and miraculously there no one fighting... Yet...

I turn my gaze and see Ophis who in adult form sleep at my side. She have peaceful face and I can't help but smile at the sight, slowly I caress her cheek while sigh softly

She really beauty in this form, I must admit... Her pale skin and black hair... It was perfect contrast of black and white, she even more beauty than Sona...

"Kai?"

I blinked when see Ophis eyes now opened, staring at me. I blushed because get caught and turn away

"What's wrong?" She asked as she rub her eyes. Oh damn it! It not fair! Why she have to do that?! Damn, now she get cuter!

"N-Nothing! I-It already morning!" I said with slight high pitched tone

Ophis only tilted her head slightly before nodded "I will take bath..." She said before she go down from the bed and go to bathroom

I let out sigh and rub my temple to regain my composure. Damn hormone in morning!

I then slowly step down from the bed and stand. I will go to the bathroom in first floor

Mordred, Kasumi and Jeanne staying at same floor with the girls. Lu Bu and Hidemoto staying in fourth floor, if you wish to know the third and fourth floor consist 5 bedrooms. There still extra one in first floor.

After cleaning my face in bathroom I about to go to kitchen when I see there someone in living room, watching the scenery from window. When I spot her she seems notice my presence as she turn around and give me smile + bow

"Morning Master..." She greeted me

"Morning to you too Kasumi, how your sleep?" I asked. If you wish to know, one of Kasumi speciality is sensor. Her sensory level is clearly on different level even surpassing me, she even can sense me who completely hiding

It seems because her nature as someone who bond to nature it give her superior sensor ability that even surpass mine

"Its good Master. The bed that Master give is pleasant, I never sleep in bed and that was the first time..." She stated and I blinked

Ah right, sleep in cave... I shouldn't be surprise but still to hear such thing is...

"If you still exhausted you can rest, tonight we leaving. We have mission..." I said with usual stoic tone but Kasumi shook her head

"I'm fine already. If I may, where we going to leaving to tonight?"

"I will explain the situation after breakfast... Well, feel free to do anything in here. You can do anything you want except helping me now, don't hesitate it was an order..."I commanded. I didn't need her help now especially in kitchen, while I sure she know some basic to survive but she never touch technology. Even she surprised when see Survivor, while she ever see it but she never touch it

Kasumi only blinked once before flash me her usual smile and she nodded

"Hai!" She said politely and I give her nod back before went to kitchen. It seems I still have many thing to fix her personality

I then open the refrigerator and take a look. Ah I need to buy more food since there will be extra groups that live in here... Maybe I can make clone to buy extra food later... For now I only can make simple japanese style, hopefully it will be enough

"**Kage** **Bunshin** **no** **Jutsu**" I muttered as 10 clones popped in kitchen then we start to work

"Kai?"

"Hello Le Fay, come to help?" I asked and she nodded

"Kasumi-san already awake..." She said as she helping my clones to cook the rice

"Yes, I aware of that. I see her in living room staring at scenery through the window..." I responded

"She seems enjoyable person. Almost like children who don't know anything..." Le Fay giggling and I let out soft sigh

"Of course, she living alone for 40 years in cave. What you expect?" I asked and Le Fay make surprise face

"Eh?! 40 years?! B-But Kasumi-san is so... Young!"

"I know what you mean. But you must know that she isn't Human, she are Clay much like Gogmagog. You can say she are mini version of Gogmagog except she have consciousness..." I explained to Le Fay who put thoughtful face

"Your group really unique! You have Hidemoto-sama who descendant of Abe no Seimei! I wonder if he can show me good Onmyōji technique..." She said in wondering tone

"I sure he will if you ask him. I, myself not expert in Onmyōji. It not because they not famous but they are hard to learn. Unlike our Magic who use equation and mix it with your energy, Onmyōji make the equation in paper. They utilized the Magic into piece of paper, doing something like that is more complicated since they need to compress the equation from World to single paper..."

I explained to Le Fay. I knew it since I had read few about art of Onmyōji but I stop learning it, not because I can't use it, I even can cast simple spell of Omnyōji if I want to but I prefer Magic somehow. It more interesting rather than writing rune symbol

You can say Fuinjutsu and Onmyōji is similar but different in few aspect...

"Yeah I know about that, I learn plenty about Onmy ō ji too! I just never meet the good one!" Le Fay boasted proudly and I chuckle

"Oh yeah, I forget you are my teacher. You should know about them more..." I smirked and Le Fay blushed

"I-If you want we can talk about it later!" Le Fay offered me with big grin and I smiled

"After I finish briefing my team about this night mission. We can have little chat about Magic, I also have something to show you..." I said and she blinked

"Eh?! What is it?! Did you found new Magic?!" She asked eagerly

"That will be surprise..." I smirked. Showing how I can control enemy magic like before will be surprise to her, I already see how Ajuka Beelzebub control it through video and while I can't see it very clear but I manage to control enemy attack if I want though the stronger my enemy the hardest it will be controlled

"And then there Mordred-sama too. I never thought I will meet another family, I was afraid she will hate me due to our ancestor relationship..." She muttered with bitter tone but I only smirked and pat her head along with her hat

"Don't worry, she won't do anything to you. Mordred not kind of person who hold grudge..." I comforted her. Though maybe Mordred will hold grudge had she still bounded but she are free person now... So I think it won't be problem

"You really think so?" She asked with hopeful face

"Yes..." I reassured with nod and little smile make she beamed at that

* * *

Later

"So our Leader-sama is the one that cooking eh?!" Mordred grinned as she staring at me who placed the food

"This table become quite cramped..." Kuroka deadpanned

"Perhaps it will be better if some of us eat somewhere else?" Hidemoto suggested

"Right! Oji-san! Go to the floor!" Mordred commanded while pointing to the floor much to Arthur annoyance

"And why should I? We are here first..." Arthur retorted

"Old man have to give in to the youngest!" Mordred defended with grin

"That not excuse, it should be the youngest one who help the elder. And I'm not that old Mordred..." Arthur shot back

"So you are type who like to bully someone who younger than you eh?! Ah boo!"

**"Mokuton : Teburu to Isu (Wood Release : Table and Chair)"** I said as I clap my hands and then extend one of it. Wood slowly formed from my hand then it take place to some space before it shaped into extra table and chair

"""""Ooohh!""""" Mordred, Le Fay, Bikou, Kuroka, Hidemoto and Jeanne chorused with 'o' face seeing me

"There! Not need to arguing any further, now Yūgure. You all eat here, let Outlaws eat in there..." I commanded with sigh while gesturing to the new table. The dining room also very big so its fine, I don't need to hear bickering in morning

"Such useful technique..." Hidemoto commented as he move to another seat

"Can you grow apple tree from your body?" Mordred asked me while moving too

"No, I can't..." I deadpanned

"How about banana?" Jeanne asked

"I can't grow food from my body..." I stated with same flat tone

"How about flower?" Le Fay asked me

"Maybe... But I never try it..." I answered

"Can you turned into wood statue if you lost control of your power?" Vali asked morbidly

"Yes I can, the tree can sprout from my stomach, ripped apart my flesh with blood splattered in ground and-"

""""We don't need to hear about that now!"""" Hidemoto, Kuroka, Le Fay, Bikou, Kuroka and Mordred yelled to us

I staring at them with usual stoic face. For people who just know each other yesterday they are very convenient to each other

"Seriously! We in middle of eating, don't talk about morbid thing like that!" Bikou groaned and I merely grunted while placing another food

"If not like that you won't stop arguing and asking question, now eat..." I ordered as I finished moved few food from Outlaws table to Yūgure table

"So this is what you called wasabi eh?" Mordred commented as she staring at the wasabi in table

"I originally want to make western style but we out of bread so I made japanese, hope you all enjoy it..." I said with slight hopeful tone

"Its okay Master. Your food is delicious, I still going to eat it even if it failure..." Kasumi said to me with smile

"Oh you all will be surprise! Kai here is great chef!" Bikou laughed as he start to eat

"The Monkey right. Kai-chan cooking is the best! Nya, no offense Le Fay!" Kuroka commeted with sly grin

"None taken..." Le Fay said with giggle

"Oh my, you right Kuroka-chan. This food is good..." Hidemoto commented

"It adequate..." Lu Bu said

"The best food I ever eat!" Mordred exclaimed

"Agree!" Jeanne added

"Your food is good Master! I never eat this good before..." Kasumi said to me

I only smiled seeing the scene, I also feel proud inside to having my cook get praised like this! Fufufu, using Sharingan and Kage Bunshin to try to cook many time is giving result! Hn!

Eventually the good mood shattered by Mordred who eat the whole Wasabi with one chomp

"HOOT! HOOT!" Mordred screamed as she have teary eyes and fire blew out from her mouth

"Ah! Mordred-chan!" Jeanne trying to help her by giving water but it seems not enough and Mordred began to take another drink

Arthur tea precisely

"Hey! That mine!"

"Mordred-sama, please calm down! I will give you water!"

"Hey, watch where you blowing that flame!"

"Oh my is this what they called hot kiss?"

"This isn't time to flirting you perverted priest!"

I and Vali who staring at the chaos let out sigh. Having Bikou and Kuroka bickering already bad and now we have this? If Nii-san didn't kill me or beat Vali in future I sure one day this will kill me... Oh joy... What a strange morning...

* * *

After breakfast, Meeting room

After a chaos in breakfast, which now still get fixed by my clone. I tell Yūgure to gather in meeting room. Currently now I held some folder with Jeanne on my side, you can say she are my secretary in this group

I place the copy of the folder in table and skid it to them and they grab it

"This is our first mission... As you can see, vice-leader of Youkai faction that got lead by Yasaka the Kyuubi is actually spy from Khaos Brigade..." I started and each of them open the folder while reading it "Kuyou, the Nanabi fox is cousin of Yasaka the Kyuubi. He actually is spy for Khaos Brigade, do you think it easy to sneak high numbers of Human into Kyoto? And then catch Kyuubi who rivalled Satan being then control her mind. Hell no, it wasn't easy. Cao Cao have inside help and this person is the one who responsible for giving info to him..." I explained as I tap to the picture of long blonde haired man wearing black suit and have 2 black circle above his eyes that take appearance like extra eyes

"7 tailed fox eh? I heard 7 and 8 tailed fox is rivalled middle level Dragon King monster..." Hidemoto mused

"I manage to sneak to Kyoto and found his routine... As you can see, why I want us to go tonight is because Yasaka, the Kyuubi already left few days ago to meet with other leader of faction and will be back tomorrow. Right now Kuyou secretly move his army to Youkai faction and plan to rebel in next few months... It seems Khaos Brigade planning to do something big so when they start to act, Kuyou will betray Yasaka in same time and take over her faction..."

"400 Youkai eh... Quite many..." Mordred muttered as she read the folder

"Yes, 400 army + 4 general. Those 400 army are consist half of it is Yōko, the rest is Karasu-Tengu and Oni. And of course there general for each of them..." I then flipped the page and show them a picture of man around 18 with short blonde hair and blonde eyes

"You have Kurama, the 5 tailed Yōko..." Then I flip another page to show a man around twenties with long black hair and sharp eyes "Fasha the Daitengu..." Then I show another picture of brute man like a thug "Raiden, the leader of Oni..." Then I flip the last page to show man around 18 with spiky yellow hair and black eyes "And lastly Gin, the Raijū... 4 of them are Kuyou private general that stronger than High-class devil. 4 of them can take down low-Dragon King monster with ease if they working together... You can say they are High to Ultimate-class rated..." I explained to them

"I take it you will take Kuyou by yourself?" Lu Bu asked to me and I nodded

"Yes, while I have no doubt each of you will able to beat Kuyou but I will take him since I need to gather information from him. 4 of you..." I gestured to them "Will take the generals and the last one will fighting the 400 army along with Saphiron, that will be more than enough. Saphiron are on par with Kyuubi after all or even stronger. But be quick, I'm sure there will be reinforcement come..." I finished

""I will take Oni..."" Mordred and Lu Bu chorused at same time before they blinked and glare to each other

"I will take that bad ogre!" Mordred growled

"No, I will..." Lu Bu insisted

I can see there sparks flying between these two and I sighed. "It will be better if it was Mordred who take Oni..." I add my opinion "Mordred tiny figure will give her advantage and with Clarent I think it will be more effective..."

Mordred hearing me flash Lu Bu a grin of victory while Lu Bu only scowled and cross his arm but accept it nonetheless

"Lu Bu, can you handle Kurama?" I asked and Lu Bu blinked

"The 5 tailed fox? Well I think I will take him then..." Lu Bu grinned and accept it and I can tell he satisfied

"Isn't Tengu suppose to be good youkai? I mean they are guardian of dharma..." Jeanne asked me

"True, some of them indeed good but of course not all of them is good right? There few who rebel against their leader..." I answered with usual stoic tone "So, anyone else who wish to pick their enemy?"

"I will pick a hundred army with Saphiron..." Hidemoto offered himself and I nodded

"Then I will pick Gin, the Raiju!" Jeanne smiled "I can't take Fasha since I can't fly!" She pouted

"Then it left me by Fasha-san. I don't mind then..." Kasumi smiled as always

"Alright... Each of you already have your own target... These 4 leaders will held meeting in Kuyou castle tonight... We will attack them when they are alone from each other... First, we will need distraction in front of castle, Hidemoto and Saphiron will do that. The rest of you will be teleported with my device after I done place them inside castle... When I give signal to attack, Hidemoto you immediately launch the attack and when it hit I want all of you immediately teleported to the mark..." I explained and they all nodded

"Does your device will also isolated us? I mean it will bother if we fighting while got disturbed..." Lu Bu asked. To answer him, I pull out 4 balls and roll it to Lu Bu, Kasumi, Jeanne and Mordred

"Those 4, contain part of Ophis power. That barrier will be strong enough to isolate each of you... After you meet your opponent throw it to the ground and it will create barrier around you..." I told them and they nodded while taking it "No more question?" I asked and they shook their head "Good, prepare yourself. We leaving in next few hours..." I said in commanding tone

* * *

Few hours later, Kyoto, Kuyou Castle (Third Person POV)

Kuyou didn't hate Yasaka... None at all... Despite he just sell Yasaka to Hero faction that time he didn't hate her...

But he see Yasaka as foolish... If there one thing that Kuyou hate is Human... For him, Human is nothing but petty creature... Arrogant and foolish... He also hate the fact Yasaka decide to join army with Alliance of Three Faction...

Those Three Faction is nothing but spoiled brat... Just because they the largest faction in the world doesn't mean they can do whatever they want... In their last war Youkai faction nearly extinct... Their battle destroy everything! It even destroy large part of Youkai area!

They are nothing but tyrant... And now they wish to allied themselves?! To what?! Fighting Dragon God?! He snorted at that, no matter how strong Three Faction, Ophis will never be able to be defeated by them... It was fact...

Ophis power is on different level... The fact that there Satan-class Devil and even Angel allying themselves with it is show that how strong is it... That's why he join Khaos Brigade... He wish to trample Three Faction who trample their faction in past...

It was pitiful revenge actually and he knew it but he had enough... He don't care anymore about pitiful or anything else... What he want is revenge...

He then glanced to outside of his large window... His room is clearly big, around 40M you can say... He just finish meeting with his general that will lead rebellion army in next few months... The plan as far until now is went smooth... Yasaka didn't even suspicious to them... It was good this far...

However, he can't deny there something off today... Apparently today he was sensing some fishy aura inside his castle before his meeting... It just a moment before it suddenly gone again... He already command his soldier to check the whole castle but apparently find none it strange...

But the suspicious feeling is planted inside his heart... Hopefully it was just his feeling

Oh how wrong is he...

KABOOOOM!

"What the..." Kuyou muttered as he feel the castle shaking. Earthquake? No, it was an attack! By who?!

He about to go out from his throne but suddenly a voice stop him

"Going somewhere?"

Kuyou eyes widened and he turn to see figure come out from the shadow. He didn't even sense him! How did he get this close to him?!

"Who are you?!" Kuyou demanded as he take battle stance. The figure step out from the shadow and Kuyou eyes widened when see the red eyes that glowing "You are..."

"Tell me Kuyou, what your worst nightmare?" Kai asked in cold tone and impassive face while holding Deicide on his right hand

**Hyoudou Kai vs Kuyou!**

* * *

In East section of castle

Kurama is bored... He really are... When Kuyou tell them there stranger sneaking he was thinking maybe there will be something interesting but apparently not...

The 5 tailed fox actually didn't care about Yasaka or Kuyou... All he want is good fight that's all...

However he not stupid, if you tell to pick Dragon God side or Three Alliance then the answer is clearly Dragon God...

He also have ill feeling to Three Alliance especially Devil... Devil is clearly entity that filled with wickedness and evil... Did they think changing now will redeem their act in past? If yes then they have VERY VEEEEERYYY much thing to do to seek redemption

They not just make Human suffer but also another being!

KABOOOM!

"Huh? Explosion?" Kurama muttered as he stand from his chair. He about to go and check it but suddenly a magic circle appear in corner of his room and his eyes widened 'Intruder?'

From that magic circle a man around 1,9 or 2M appear. He clearly are chinese man as he wearing black dynasty armor and he also wearing the helm that have 2 red strands **(A/N: Lu Bu appearance in Dynasty Warrior 5)**

"Are you Kurama the 5 tailed fox?" The man asked to Kurama

Kurama inwardly wondering how this man can appear? Does someone entering his room and place magic circle mark secretly? But when?! Then his eyes widened, the intruder before is really exist!

"I am... And you are?" Kurama asked back

"Lu Bu, your executor..." Lu Bu grinned sharply as he held device shaped ball in his hand then he throw it to the ground

And black aura start to engulf everything surround him

**Lu Bu vs Kurama!**

* * *

In West section of Castle

Fasha, the Daitengu that join Khaos Brigade currently in deep thought

He can't help but thinking about the intruder that Kuyou warrior mention before meeting... As Daitengu, Fasha isn't fool... He knew Kuyou also suspicious but decide to shrug it off... He however know there someone...

He don't know how but he can feel it... He can feel there something bad going to happen to them today... Maybe it because he technically still serve as guardian spirit to dharma so there slight warning from them...

'This intruder must be very skilled... Assassin maybe... Then it better if I stay cautious...' He thought as he watched his room before his eyes narrowed slightly when see there strange rune on top of cell.

That not Yōko spell...

His eyes widened when realization hit him! He have to warn Kuyou!

KABOOOM!

'Damn!' He groaned as he feel the earth shake due to explosion. He then glanced to the rune and it was glowing before from it a figure appear

The figure landed softly in ground and Kasha see that it was woman... She have long bright green hair and wearing plain tunic that cover her whole body and appear to be bigger than her body

The woman rise her head and give him smile

"I'm sorry, but can you give up and come peacefully with me?" She asked and Fasha blinked

"I don't know who are you miss but I have to reject that offer..." Fasha stated as he summon his spear to battle this woman

The woman smile deflated and she have sad look on her face. She then pull out something from her sleeves and then drop it to the ground

"Then I'm sorry for this..." She said in honest apologetic tone before black aura engulf Fasha and her

**Kasumi vs Fasha!**

* * *

In south section of Castle

Raiden, leader of Oni is polishing his giant axe. He was bored... He miss old time... When Human aware their existence and fear them... He miss chaos and destruction

But he knew if he fight now he will be killed since now is era of neutral... Era of peace... If he make wrong move, he will got killed

That's why he join Khaos Brigade... He want to caused chaos again

He want to roar in battlefield and show the might of Oni! He want to show why they are feared race!

He let out sigh before he stand and bring his giant axe. Maybe killing few subordinate will perish his boredom...

KABOOOM!

Raiden stopped when he hear explosion and feel the earth shake. He slowly grinned, an attack?! Good! It can fill his boredom

Suddenly a flash of light from middle of room caught his eyes and he turned to see a figure come out from the light

The figure are... Tiny... It barely reach his chest! The person are wearing silver thick armor. The armor have helmet that possess horns from right and it left side. It also mixed with red color, make it appearance like demonic armor

However what caught his attention is the silver sword that the armored figure hold... He can tell it was demonic sword... A strong one too...

"Are you Raiden?" The armored figure asked

"That Raiden-sama you brat! Who the hell are you?!" Raiden sneered to the figure

The armored figure merely pull out something from it pocket reveal a some device shaped ball

"Mordred Pendragon, your killer..." Mordred said as she drop the ball

**Mordred vs Raiden!**

* * *

In North section of Castle

Gin, leader of Raijū, the beast that possess high lightning power was happy... Why not? In next few months they will be able to caused chaos freely once again

He was bored to be honest to live in such peaceful era... But like Oni, he are smart and not suicidal...

He knew one day will come someone who bring chaos so he only need to wait and join them if this person is strong enough

And imagine how happy he is when this person is in fact Ophis! Uroboros Dragon!

Ha! Now that was what he like! A chaos created by Strongest Being in the World!

He only need wait for few months more before he able to start rebellion... Oh yes, he will have so much fun

KABOOOM!

"What the fuck?!" He yelled in surprise when hear explosion and feel the earth shaking. Someone attacking them?! Oh joy! This is it!

He about to leave before suddenly there flash of light in front of the door of his room then a figure appear

The figure was woman, she have long blonde hair that turned into braid down to her back, her front hair is quite spiky

She have dark violet eyes and wearing dark purple dress with armor and gauntlet

"Greeting my name Jeanne, are you Gin?" Jeanne asked to Gin who blinked before grinned

"Yes I am. What you want cutie?" Gin leered at her but Jeanne merely smiled and pull some ball from her pocket

"Then we have to fight! Prepare yourself!" She declared as she throw the ball to the ground and it explode in black aura

**Jeanne vs Gin!**

* * *

Earlier with Yūgure, hundred feet away from Kuyou Castle

"Alright! It about time, I just got message from the original that he already in position!" KaiC(clone) said as he turn to see his members

Hidemoto wearing his priest outfit. Mordred wearing silver armor that he just made for her. It only armor that made from pure scale dragon nothing else but at least it stronger than normal one. Lu Bu in his black armor. Jeanne also wearing dark purple dress mixed with armor, her long hair tied into braid that fall into her back. Kasumi wearing her usual plain tunic

KaiC himself is wearing his Gigantis Scale Mail with Deicide on his back, Yawarakai-Te on his right and Frostmourne on his left hips. Behind them all is Saphiron who growled menacingly as if ready to tear apart his master enemy

"This clone technique of yours is interesting Leader-sama... I was thinking it was Shikigami but it not, what inspire you to make this? And how did you find the method to make it?" Hidemoto asked KaiC as he find Kage Bunshin is clearly interesting technique not to mention how useful is it

"That is my secret..." KaiC replied nonchalantly make Hidemoto pouted "Now, Hidemoto I want you to go with Saphiron. Saphiron will go all out and launch mini meteor size iceberg. After that hit, I want you all immediately teleported..." KaiC said as he hand them some cards, it was simple one way teleportation card that he made. The mark he placed is bound with magic to this card where it will transport the card user "After you all done, go to help Hidemoto in front..."

"Hey I want to change! I want to ride Saphiron! Hidemoto change with me!" Mordred complained. The moment she see the Undead Dragon, let just say she become... Fascinated...

"And I already said Mordred-chan, if you willing to give me french kiss then I gladly will change it..." Hidemoto chuckled while waving his fan and giggle in pervert manner

"No way! Even I have my pride as Woman! I rather kiss Saphiron than pervert like you!" Mordred growled

"Ah that's too bad..."

"Enough you two!" Kai barked "Mordred don't disturb Hidemoto, you already wish to fight Raiden and I already grant it. Beside Hidemoto is Caster type and having Saphiron as partner will be better for him since his attack is anti-army type..." Kai explained and Mordred huffed in annoyance

"Fine! But next time I will ride Saphiron!" She exclaimed childishly

"It depend on the mission..." Kai replied as he turn around, ignoring Mordred glare while everyone prepare themselves.

"What about people in public Kai-kun?" Jeanne asked

"I already settle simple barrier. This place quite isolated too so it will be fine, don't worry about it..." KaiC said in same stoic tone "Beside... We are "Bad" guy... Our job is only to assassinate and destroy, how big the damage is not our problem... While true we will make the damage as little as we can but if it bring danger to our mission then dismiss it..." KaiC explained with dismissive tone and its true

This isn't Hero group, if there innocent caught in their battle then it wasn't their problem they are criminal, Dark Hero, an group that do anything to clean the world... They will taint their name if it will save hundred people

KaiC stare at the castle from far for moment then his eyes narrowed "Now! Go Hidemoto, Saphiron!"

"Hai, hai. Let's go Saphiron-kun..." Hidemoto said as he jump to top of Saphiron head

The Undead Dragon let out fericious roar before he flying to the sky then charged to the castle, his jaw slowly open widely and a golden sphere formed on it

Saphiron close his jaw before bend his head back and cocked it forward then blasted a massive iceberg to the castle

Hidemoto can tell the guard below the castle yelled to the iceberg and try to shoot down the iceberg but it seem it proved futile, well it was full power of Dragon King, do you think a mere youkai can hold it down?

**Play - Fate/stay night Realta Nua - Arcadia**

Of course no...

KABOOM!

'Right on spot...' Hidemoto smirked as he see the iceberg destroyed the gate like giant throwing catapult to barrel of wood

"What the hell?!"

"A dragon?!"

"Why there dragon in here?!"

Hidemoto stare at many youkai below him. He can tell the group consist Yōko, Karasu-Tengu and Oni. The Oni transformed into their form and turned into giant ogre with horn around 3 or 4M big while the Yōko turned into their fox form and the Tengu t

'Dozen... Hundred... Oh my this will be interesting...' Hidemoto thought with chuckle as he close his fan and Saphiron landed in loud "CRASH!"

When the dust cleared he can see an army of Oni, Yōko and Tengu who floating glaring at him

"Greeting gentleman. What a nice night right?" Hidemoto started

"You are Onmyōji!" One Tengu accused "What your purpose?! Why attacking us? Aren't we already make treaty between Onmyōji that responsible in this area?!"

"Yes, yes. But you can say I'm stray Onmyōji who happen to know about certain rebellion..." Hidemoto mused and he see the Tengu eyes widened "So it true eh... Then sorry but I will have you all die in here..." Hidemoto smiled as he held two piece of humanoid shaped paper

"Kill him! He knew too much! Alert everyone and call Kuyou-sama!" The Tengu roared as they all transform into their crow forms and holding weapon

"We are hundred and you only alone with that Dragon. If you think you going to win you are suicidal!" One Oni bellowed with grin and carry his massive club

"You have quantity I admit, but I have stronger quality..." Hidemoto chuckled before he throw the paper and it explode before reveal two 10M humanoid giant. One have ox face while the other horse, they carrying massive trident and let out pure menacing aura "Meet Gozu and Mezu, Guardian of Underworld in Shinto..." He smirked

"They only 4! Kill them!"

The Yōko roared and shoot dozens blue flames at same time and Tengu shoot magic spell to Hidemoto. All of the attack rained down and even shadowing the moon light

Hidemoto merely stare with calm face at the hundreds attack that launched to him. He pull out two papers from his sleeve then throw one to the sky, as soon it floating suddenly it glowing in pure light before a light sphere engulf him, Saphiron and his Shikigami

The moment the attack hit, instead piercing the sphere it got eaten and absorbed

"What the..."

"What is that?!"

Slowly after the assault stopped, the barrier dismissed and Hidemoto staring at another paper on his hand that glowing. He then chanting some spell before throw the paper and make hand seals

"It was simple space/time barrier, if you wish to know all that attack didn't absorbed but moved. To where? To another paper, KAI!" He said as the paper that launched to the group explode into vortex of blue flame mixed with magic attack from Tengu before

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

"Now Gozu, Mezu. Go rampage..." He commanded

""RRAAAARRRHHH!"" Both titans of Underworld roared before charged and start to attacking. The Oni and Yōko who seeing this charged back and start to assaulting the giant

However the Oni strength proved inferior to Gozu and Mezu, the flame of Yōko didn't even make them wince or flinch. The two titans rampaging like a bull and attacking everyone who keep coming and coming. They swat away the Oni like a human swat away puppy

"What the hell is these two?! Their strength is!" Oni growled in annoyance seeing the two titans not even bothered by their attacks

"Gozu and Mezu... Isn't they the one that facing the original Sun Wukong hundred years ago?!" One Yōko muttered with shock

"W-What?! They that old?! Then how come they become Shikigami?!"

"I-If I recall when Sun Wukong scare them away they got punished and sealed. Maybe some Onmyōji manage to locate their location then turned them into Shikigami spirit!"

"Tsk! Don't falter! Attack from the sky! We have great number on our side!"

Hidemoto who stand above Saphiron head that rampaging scowl a bit when see the Karasu-Tengu throwing their weapons and spells to Gozu and Mezu. They did have advantage in number and those two not invisible, while he can summon another spirit to deal with them but he want little challenge at least

"Now, Saphiron-kun. I will play with the bird, can you help my man?" He asked with smile

"Yes, Hidemoto-dono..." Saphiron replied and Hidemoto nodded before he take another paper then throw it before it poofed into white paper bird and he ride on it then flying. Saphiron let out another ice breath to numerous Yōko that shoot flame to him before he roared and dashed while crushing one Oni with his claw

"Kill him! If he killed those summon will disappear!" The Tengu roared as he charged to Hidemoto

Hidemoto merely open his fan again and flap himself with it while smirked "Karasu-Tengu, a crow Tengu... They always said Crow is bird that able to brought someone back from dead... But can you bring yourself back from dead?" He asked before he move his other hand and suddenly a countless human shaped paper come out from it and fly

The papers soared like a torrent and hitting the Tengu, however when it hit, the papers immediately engulf them, suffocating them

Before it glowing and explode, creating powerful waves and impact

"Ah, explosion paper. If you think Onmyōji is only about summoning spirit or fusing with spirit then you wrong... It was art of Yin and Yang, with good manipulation you can create many thing... For example..." Hidemoto ducked under a slashed attack from Tengu that sneak behind him, he spun and placed palm on the Tengu chest "Did you know that static electricity is always in the air?" He asked with smirk before his hand glowing in white "**Byakurai (Pale Lightning)**" He muttered

BLAAST!

A hole shaped palm created on the Tengu chest from white lightning that shot his chest, destroying his heart immediately. Hidemoto merely smiled and give flick to the dead Tengu forehead, sending him down to the earth

Hidemoto turned again to the front, facing countless Karasu-Tengu who seems nervous and he smiled before close his fan

"Let's resume the lesson shall we?" He asked with smirk

**Hidemoto, Saphiron vs 400 Army!**

* * *

**Mordred vs Raiden**

"What this?" Raiden muttered as he got engulfed in black barrier with Mordred

"You are Oni right? A race of Youkai that the strongest in raw power... Let see how you handle me..." Mordred grinned as she lifted Clarent

"I don't know who are you brat but I was bored and you just in time to come to entertain me!" Raiden shouted as his body slowly bulging, his skin turned darkened and his body growing into 4M, his hair turned into spiky long, his teeth turned into fang and single horn formed on his forehead

Mordred who seeing this only whistled "Man, you ugly..." She snickered before take battle stance "But that doesn't matter! Let's fight!" She roared as she dashed to Raiden

Raiden in response charges too as he bring his massive axe and swing it to Mordred. Mordred ducked under the swing but her eyes widened when see Raiden leg coming, he quickly bend her body and in time dodge Raiden kick by jumping over it

She then grip Clarent and give stab to his leg make Raiden groaned in pain. She quickly pull away and dodge a strike from Raiden then rise Clarent to block swing from Raiden massive axe

Mordred 'tsk'ed as she got sended backward by the attack. She roared as she dashed and clashing against Raiden in melee combat again

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

They trading blow to each other while attacking and defending at the same time. Mordred deliver uppercut slash but Raiden block it then counter it by horizontal slash. Mordred jumped while deliver slash in air only for Raiden to pull back his body and give strong punch to her

But before the punch able to connect Mordred able to grab his fist and then push herself and dodge the attack before she use his massive fist as footing and jump away

'Not just strong but he also quite fast for his size...' Mordred thought as she skidded in ground

"Interesting, you are very skilled brat..." Raiden smirked and Mordred merely scoffed

"You still see nothing..." Mordred retorted before she dashed again. She run in zig zag manner with fast while drive Clarent on ground. Raiden seeing this dashed and start to attack her but Mordred dodge it and then with battle cry she send a strong demonic wave attack to Raiden

The wave immediately hit Raiden who not ready. The strong attack enough to send Raiden backward and he have to keep himself to not fall. However before he ready Mordred already in front of him and she give spinning slash, and it cut through his skin as blood gush out

'That sword able to cut my skin?! Ugh! And it damn hurt! Fuck! What the hell is that thing?!' Raiden thought with shock before he roared as he swing his axe to Mordred but she dodge it in air before rise her heel and slam it to the flat side of the axe, burying it in ground

'Gotcha!' Mordred grinned as she use the axe as footing and swing Clarent to Raiden neck. However, Raiden quickly remove his grip to his axe and dodge the slash before he spin his body and give kick to Mordred who surprised and she bend Clarent to block the kick

Raiden didn't stop and he deliver another slam of his fist and multitude kick then give double axe fist hit to Mordred and she got send away

Mordred grunted as blood slip out from her mouth and she flipped in air before landed and balance herself. She didn't expact Raiden to release his weapon like that

'Gugh, even this body is strengthen but I still got couple crack on my ribs... Even with dragon armor cover my body his strength still give huge impact.. As expected from leader of Oni...' Mordred grunted as she held her rib

"It seems we on tie position. For a brat, you indeed strong..." Raiden grinned as he grab his axe again

"Tie? Keh! I'm not even serious..." Mordred muttered

"Why don't you stop and join me? I'm sure Kuyou won't mind having you as his underling!" Raiden offered

Mordred who hearing this blinked before she laughed "Are you kidding me?! Who you thinking you are?! If you wish to know my Leader is scarier than yours! I already fight my Leader and I only last 5 minute against him! Even if I go all out! And you who clearly weaker than him offer me to join you?! Fool!"

Raiden who hearing this snarled. How dare this brat! Who did he think he are?! "You have guts! I give that, but its time to end this!" Raiden roared as youkai aura explode from his body and his eyes turned into pure red and it glowing dangerously. He let out monstrous roar before he dashed to Mordred who prepare herself

BANG! GAAAKIN!

A large crater created under Mordred feet as she block axe slash from Raiden, she grunted before sidestepped and dodge the attack then deliver slash, only to be blocked by Raiden again before they clashing in melee battle again

'His strength increased few times! Not bad, not bad' Mordred thought as she block one slash then jump over to dodge a punch and block another slash again 'Feh, I think I'm done playing. Let see how he handle this...' Mordred green eyes suddenly glowing as she stared at Raiden who rampaging

Raiden who in middle of attack suddenly feel himself heavier 'What the?! What happen to my body?!' He thought with shock. He barely in time block a slash from Mordred then to his shock suddenly he feel his body become so light and Mordred easily push him away as if he are paper!

Raiden groaned as he fell to the ground and slowly stand. He glare to Mordred who in return only smirked under her helmet

"Gravity Jail... A power that make me able to manipulate gravity..." Mordred grinned "Right now your body is 10 times heavier..." She explained as she held Clarent that explode into crimson and silver aura while radiating demonic energy

"So what?! 10 times is not-GUGH!" Raiden paused when he feel his body get heavier again! And this time it doubled than before!

"You said we are tied? Don't make me laugh! This is the difference between us!" Mordred roared as she dashed to him

'D-Damn! My body is!' Raiden try to moving his body but he find he barely able to move. His eyes widened when Mordred in front of him with Clarent that radiated more bloodlust 'NO! This! This! Not by a BRAT!'

"**Clarent, Oni Giri! (Clarent, Demon Slash)**" Mordred roared as she swing the demonic sword

BOOOOOM!

A flash of crimson mixed with silver appear and blinding the entire thing that inside barrier.

When the light faded away, Mordred stand in front of Raiden who kneeling, his eeys wide shock and his whole body trembling

"Impossible... To be bested by brat..." Raiden muttered before his body sliced into two vertically then he fall to the ground

"Tsk! Not even challenge... If this general of Youkai faction then I think our group is strong enough to take down the whole faction..." Mordred muttered with disappointment as she swing Clarent and put it on her back then walk away

**Winner: Mordred!**

* * *

**Note : All fighting happen at same time**

* * *

**Lu Bu vs Kurama**

"Lu Bu eh? May I ask why you attacking us?" Kurama asked

"To stop certain rebellion..." Lu Bu answered simply as chain and giant spear suddenly materialized on his hands

Kurama who hearing this have wide eyes for moment before it become sharper "I see, so someone find out about us huh... I take it they send your people to capture us then?"

Lu Bu in answer merely grinned "No, not capture... But kill... ORAAAA!" He roared as he charged to Kurama.

Kurama seeing this sighed 'A brute... Great, this won't be long...' He thought as he simply turned his hand into claw and blue flames engulf it. He rise his hand and to block the attack

Only to pull it back quickly and dodge the attack

BANG!

Kurama eyes widened when see Lu Bu destroy the whole ground by one swing! That could be his hand! He narrowed his hand and glare to Lu Bu. This man dangerous, that power before isn't normal...

"Well, isn't it interesting? I can tell you are Human and yet that power of yours is... Strong... Like Demigod..." Kurama remarked with narrowed eyes

"Then you better take me seriously fox. Or my spear will stab your heart!" Lu Bu roared as he charged but have to stop as blue flames suddenly engulf Kurama body

The flame circling Kurama like a pillar before it spread to entire room and Lu Bu rise his hand to protect his face.

When it died, standing in front of Lu Bu is 5 Tailed golden fox with golden slit eyes around 8M. Blue fire come out from his nose and mouth as if it was his breath

"Well... I will take you serious then, hope you won't die too fast Lu Bu..." Kurama grinned through his sharp fang but Lu Bu merely grinned back

"I won't..." Lu Bu said while twirling his chain and throw it to Kurama

Kurama tilted his head to dodge the chain before spew a massive vortex of blue flame to Lu Bu. The dynasty warrior seeing this spin his spear before swing it down, creating wave that blew away the flame and give Lu Bu enough time to jump away from the rest of the flame

Lu Bu cocked back his chain and it start to twirl on Kurama neck. Kurama seeing this rise his claw and grab the chain to broke it but to his shock, it didn't even twitch!

'This chain... What the hell is this?!' Kurama thought with shock

"That chain used to bind Bull of Heaven, I doubt even the Kyuubi will able to break free..." Lu Bu told the fox before he roared and swing the chain down, bringing Kurama head slam to the ground, hard

Lu Bu kick the ground and bring his massive halberd and deliver strong slash. Kurama claw turned into flames and he try to swat away Lu Bu, only to be shocked when the halberd slash his claw

"Houtengageki... My ancestor Halberd that even can bring down castle with single slash... It was created and blessed by Evil God War from chinese mythology, Chi You" Lu Bu grinned to Kurama who growled

Kurama open his jaw and shoot vortex of flame to Lu Bu but Lu Bu merely twirl his Houtengageki and from tip of it a red mixed with black lightning sphere appear then it shooted to Kurama, pierce through his flame and hit him

Kurama roared in pain as he cock back his face that got hit! What the hell is that spear?! And this chain too! He turn to glare to Lu Bu only to find he gone. He hear battle cry and rise his head to see Lu Bu in sky

Lu Bu roared again as he soared down to Kurama and twirl his massive halberd again and slam his feet to Kurama back, then stab him, make the fox roared in pain.

Kurama moving wildly as he feel the pain on his back. He move his back and crush it again the wall to make Lu Bu fall but the warrior didn't even bothered by it. Feeling the pain gotten worse he take deep breath before spew out full blue flame to the ground

'I'm immune to my own flames... But what about you?!' Kurama thought as he spew more blazing flame that slowly engulf his body and everything around him

"Knock it off!" Lu Bu said before he pull the chain stronger make Kurama choked and stop breathing flame. He jump away from Kurama back and landed to the ground roughly before pull Kurama neck again then another sphere of energy formed on his spear then it shoot to Kurama face again, make the fox roared more in pain

'This human... His power isn't normal! No... It more like this chain! This chain slowly drain my power! It make to bound animal! While his power is also monstrous but this chain is also dangerous! Tsk! I have to fight in Human form!' Kurama growled before his body burst into flame and he back to his human form, releasing the chain that bind him

"And I was having fun before..." Lu Bu grinned as he pull back the chain and Kurama glare to him

"Fighting in raw strength against you is wrong... While mine greater but with that chain I'm nothing but an animal... It seems I have to fight in this form..." Kurama remarked as his body engulfed in blue flames and 5 tail along with fox ears appear on his body. He take a stance before dashing to Lu Bu with surprising speed

Lu Bu move his spear and try to attack Kurama. Kurama paused and dodge the attack before give punch enhanced blue flame to Lu Bu body

Lu Bu grunted when feel the flame hit his body. He swing his spear again only for Kurama gone and reapper behind him then deliver another punch

It keep continue like that. Kurama using his massive speed keep deliver multitude attack to Lu Bu who attempt to catch him but keep failing

After a minutes of hitting Lu Bu panted as he feel the blaze of the flame hurt him more than he thought. He then glare to Kurama who appear few feet away from him and smirked

"It seems the table is turned back wouldn't you agree?" Kurama smirked in taunting manner

Lu Bu merely grinned before twirling his halberd again and swirl his chain "I wouldn't think so if I were you..." Lu Bu said as he throw chain to Kurama

Kurama merely tilted his head before gone in burst of speed and dodge Lu Bu attack. Pale blue flames blazing on his clawed hands and he dashed to Lu Bu

'Die!' Kurama thought as he about to slam his claw to pierce Lu Bu armor

SLIING!

Kurama eyes widened in shock when suddenly Lu Bu dodged his claw. Lu Bu at the same time bend his arm and make swirling motion to Kurama hands, binding it using the chain

"If you think I can't catch you think again. I can catch you since the beginning but you will be able to free with ease. I taking your attack to read your movement and caught you using chain so you can't MOVE!" Lu Bu roared as he throw the chained Kurama to the wall with massive strength

BOOOM!

Kurama cough some blood as he hit the wall. That wasn't hurt if he in fox form, but if he in human form that another thing

"Well... This is it I guess..." Lu Bu muttered as he twirl the chain between his arm then he hold the halberd that splitted into bow suddenly. He held the halberd that glowing with power in the bow and aim it to Kurama

Kurama seeing this growled before he try to move but the chain didn't even twitch. It hold him tight and didn't let Kurama able to free!

"Its good fight Kurama the 5 Tailed fox... But it still not enough..." Lu Bu said as he aimed to Kurama head

After a moment of struggling Kurama stop moving. He knew this chain got him... He underestimated Lu Bu and it cause fatal mistake. He slumped and accept his destiny and stare at Lu Bu

'Well... At least it good fight...' He thought

Lu Bu seeing Kurama stop moving release the halberd and it launched to Kurama with massive speed and surrounding by red and black lightning energy

KABOOOM!

Lu Bu staring at Kurama form who got pierced by Houtengageki. He loosened the tight on the chain and approach his halberd then pull it out from Kurama corpse

"Well... At least it challenging even just a bit... Now I think I will help Hidemoto..." Lu Bu muttered as he turn away and leave

**Winner: Lu Bu**

* * *

**Jeanne vs Gin**

BOOM! BAKRAM! BOOOM!

Jeanne dashed as she dodge lightning bolt from Gin. She flipped and dodge another bolt before launching several holy swords to Gin who dodge it with ease

"Is this it little girl?! Ha! Come on you can do better than this!" Gin taunted

"I'm not even serious Gin-san..." Jeanne smiled as she dashed to Gin

Gin seeing this create lightning shaped sword through his hand and dashed ahead with a stab aimed for Jeanne. The holder spirit of Joan of Arc tilted her head and dodge it before she deliver slash to the Raijū but the Raiju also dodge it

They jump away from each other before lightning sword of Gin absorbed to his hand and it turned into claw. With burst of lightning, Gin move to Jeanne with fast. Jeanne seeing this had wide eyes for moment as she rise her sword and barely able to block the attack. She then proceed by summoning another holy sword and attempt to stab Gin but Gin gone in burst of lightning and dodge the attack

'Fast... His lightning movement not as fast as Kai-kun or Kiba-kun but it still problem... Hmmm...' Jeanne thought before she ran towards Gin and attempt to slash him but Gin dodge it easily before shot numerous lightning bolt from his mouth to Jeanne

Jeanne create several holy swords and block the lightning before launch it to Gin. She already learn how to move them due to train with Kai, thanks for that

Gin bend his body and dodge the attack before he move in zig zag manner and attempt to slash Jeanne, only to be blocked by her holy sword again

"You not bad... I'm going to enjoy myself when make you scream my name..." Gin said as he leered at Jeanne body

"Sorry, but I'm not interested on you.." Jeanne said before she deliver another attack and Gin dodge it as he turn into lightning and jump away from Jeanne

Jeanne narrowed her eyes as she can tell this will be long if Gin keep doing this. Suddenly idea popped on her mind and she create dozen holy sword and launch it to Gin

"Useless! Don't you see?! I'm lightning! A Raijū! Launching those thing won't be useful!" Gin laughed before he turned to lightning and dodge the attack

However to his shock suddenly Jeanne appear in front of him with holy sword raising

SLASH!

"GARGH!" Gin screamed in pain as he jump away from Jeanne and hold his bloody chest and shock clearly on his face! How did this human manage to follow his movement?!

"If you thinking how I can follow you, I didn't... It more like you come to me..." Jeanne smiled and Gin eyes widened "Yes, I notice unlike Kai-kun who manipulate lightning. You turned into lightning to dodge my attack, but that your weakness. Lightning always pulled to the iron and I merely created a long holy sword and you come to me by yourself, when you materialized yourself again you become vulnerable even only for one second..." She then brought her sword up with grin "The next one will cut your head..."

Gin growled at this. To think! He got wounded like this by girl! Little girl nonetheless! He ripped apart his cloth and his muscle start to bulging

"I will make you scream little girl! Painfully!" He roared as lightning explode from his body. His muscle bulged, his eyes turned to pure white and claw from from his body followed by tail

Standing in front of Jeanne now is 3M beast that resemble hound and covered with blue lightning on his whole body

Gin roared before he gone in flash and Jeanne eyes widened before she jump away just in time to dodge lightning beam

'Now its different... He turned into more powerful and I can't trap him since I will got caught in explosion...' Jeanne thought with gritted teeth as she try her best to dodge an assault from Gin

But it proved futile as slowly Jeanne got tired and she got struckby lightning. She hold the urge to scream as she feel her flesh got burned, she panted a bit as she dodged another assault

"Tired little girl? You quite strong too, to able stand against my lightning!" Gin laughed as he appear few feet from Jeanne "But this is the end! The next attack going to finish you!" He roared as lightning explode more from his body

Jeanne who seeing this narrowed her eyes 'This is bad... At this rate... I need stronger steel or sword to trap him! But where I can get- ah! That's it!' Jeanne eyes widened as she remember something

"DIEEEE!" Gin roared as he turned to lightning and soared to Jeanne

FLAASH! BAAAAAMM!

.

.

.

.

.

"W-What?" Gin muttered in shock as he find himself can't move. He staring to above then his eyes widened, right now he got binded by 6M giant eastern dragon that surrounded by pale white lightning

"Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon..." Jeanne muttered with smirk "If you become stronger lightning then I only need to create stronger swords aren't I?" She asked

"BASTAARD!" Gin roared as he about to lash out but find himself bonded to the Dragon that glared to him with it green eyes

Jeanne seeing this extend her hand and close her eyes "O Lord, I entrust this body to you-" She chanted and suddenly a bright golden light appear on her palm before it take shape as sword, not just normal sword but it take shape as long france style sword

The sword let out golden aura that slowly turned into bright golden flame and Jeanne take stance to attack

"W-What the... What the hell is that sword?!" Gin gasped as he can feel the intense holy aura that come from it!

"This... Is sword of Joan'd Arc... Sword that contain holy flame of bible, Sword of Fierbois..." Jeanne told him as she swing it and golden flame surround the sword

**Flashback**

"A woman speaking in your mind?" Kai asked with blink

"Yes... Ever since I got captured, I hear some voice inside my head..." Jeanne reported with slight nervous tone. She actually kinda worry when someone appear in her mind, what if it was evil personality?

Kai who hearing this put thoughtful face. It indeed strange to hearing voice inside your mind suddenly

"I have guess who is it... But just to make sure..." Kai then active his Sharingan "Look to my eyes Jeanne..."

Jeanne did...

And her world went black

**(Jeanne mindscape)**

"Interesting..." Kai commented as he stare at Jeanne mindscape

It was a Church... An old one... A catholic style church... He found himself in front of desk where priest usually began their speech

"I knew you will come..."

Kai then turned when hear soft and beautiful voice but unfamiliar. It was woman around 19, she have blonde hair like Jeanne but instead straight and let down, she braid it and her front hair also little spiky. Her eyes also dark purple instead blue. She wearing elegant purple dress and Kai have to say, this woman is beautiful...

"Lady Joan..." Kai greeted with slight bow and Joan smiled

"I've seen about you from my current host memory Kai... You are indeed great man..." Joan spoke softly

"Coming from you who dead as martyr is great honor Lady Joan... My sacrifice is nothing comparing to yours..." Kai said in sincere tone and Joan merely giggle

"Don't be modest, Kai-kun. As fellow martyr who sacrifice themselves I should be honored to see you, what you did is more noble than me and your sacrifice also more important..." Joan replied with respectful and soft tone

"But unlike you my Lady, I sacrifice myself not for the World but for my precious people... I'm not good person Lady Joan, I merely another selfish human..." Kai rejected which is true. He didn't sacrifice himself for the world but for his friends and family

"Indeed... But tell me... Aren't Christ sacrifice himself for us? His precious children..." Joan pointed with smile "Christ sacrifice himself to save us... He did that because we precious to him... Just like what you did... You sacrifice yourself for your people..." She explained and Kai eyes widened

"I... I... But I..."

"I know your feeling Kai-kun..." Joan smiled "You must be thinking your existence is to bear all Sin in the world right? The answer is no Kai-kun, you not... You chose this path right? You chose to become martyr... You can chose to not become martyr if you want but you didn't right? Everyone have choice Kai-kun, and you pick this... So don't humble yourself Kai-kun, you are Hero even if it in different path..." She said sincerely and Kai face turned into surprise for moment before he close his eyes

A soft smile plastered on Kai face as he thinking what Joan said and he can't deny but its true... He was the one who want to be like this... "Thank you Lady Joan, I in your debt. It feel good to have someone who bear same burden..." He smiled and Joan nodded

"Anytime Kai-kun. Oh yes, you come here to ask how I become alive right?" Joan asked and Kai nodded "It was light from Truth Idea..."

Kai eyes widened when hearing that. Of course it is! Jeanne body was there before! The light from Truth Idea is light from God of Bible will! So it just natural if Joan spirit inside Jeanne awaken from it!

"I see... That explain anything..." Kai murmured with nod "Very well... I will tell this to Jeanne, is there any side effect for this event?"

"Tell Jeanne that I can help her in battle from now... You can say now I'm pseudo Sacred Gear... I can channel holy fire that used to executed me in my life before..." Joan told him

"Interesting... Very well, I will take my leave then... Thank you for your time..." Kai excuse himself

"Wait!" Joan called and Kai did "If you want to know my flame also can hurt Jeanne, so she will need something to hold my flame... And I know what item can do that..."

"What is it?"

"Sword of Fierbois, the sword that created from cross and blessed directly by God itself... My old sword..."

**Flashback end**

Jeanne staring at sword in front of her. It was beautiful... She can't describe it specifically but "beautiful" is thing that come to her mind when see this sword... After make contact with Joan, Jeanne appearance also change slightly and she look more like Joan now

She grab the sword tightly and it produce intense golden holy flame. It as if this sword made for her and only she can use it...

"You bitch! Let me go your bitch! I refuse to lose to one like you! To little girl!" Gin roared as he try to set free from the Dragon and it cracked a little

Jeanne look to Gin and rise Sword of Fierbois that glowing brightly, her eyes filled with steel and determination "**Yoi Seinaru Honō Giri! (Golden Holy Flame Slash)**" She yelled as she swing the sword that filled with bright golden holy flame

FWOOOOOSH! BOOOOM!

A bright golden flame engulf the Dragon along with Gin that screamed in pain when he feel the holy flame burn his skin. His flesh melted, his skin peeled, it was HURT!

After almost a minutes the flame slowly died, leaving nothing but ash remain

"Mission complete..." Jeanne exclaimed with smile

**Winner: Jeanne!**

* * *

**Kasumi vs Fasha**

Fasha staring at the girl in front of him... He knew the girl in front of him is strong... Very strong... But he can't afford to lose...

'I will go all out since the beginning...' Fasha thought before youkai aura come out from his whole body. Black crow wing appear on his back and his young face turned to older slightly with his nose growing quite long

"Let do this..." Fasha said as he fly and whirlwind appear on his spear "**Tenran! (Orchid Sky)**" He bellowed as he shoot massive gale of tornado to Kasumi

Kasumi seeing this strengthen her posture and slowly giant shield formed on her hand, blocking the wind attack completely much to Fasha surprise. A scouter suddenly appear on her right eye "Spell analyze completed, weakness : Sharp shot to the center..." Kasumi murmured as she staring at Fasha then numerous cannon grow from her back much to Fasha surprise

'What the... A shapeshifter?! But how did she turned into weapon?' Fasha thought with wide eyes

"Fire..."

'Damn!' Fasha growled as he flying with fast and dodge barrage of laser and bullet that shoot to him. As he flying he spin his spear and magic circle appear on it "**Shakkahō (Red Flame Cannon)**" He roared as he shoot massive flame sphere

Kasumi seeing this jumped and dodge the flame cannon. As she floating in air, suddenly pair of wing appear on her back and she soared with numerous claws formed on her hand to Fasha who had wide eyes

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! GAAKIN!

'This woman! Isn't Human! What is she?! She not even like living being! I never heard abilities like this!' Fasha thought as he block attack from Kasumi

They clashed few times until suddenly the claw on Kasumi hand turned to chain and bind Fasha

"What the..."

"Target Eliminated..." Kasumi said in monotone as numerous cannon formed on her back and aimed to Fasha

'Shi-'

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

Numerous explosion appear as the cannon on Kasumi back shoot Fasha. From the smoke, Kasha appear and slowly floating down with Fasha body

She place it to the ground and give slight bow in respect

"Sorry for killing you, but you refuse to surrender and come peacefully..." She said with bitter tone

**Winner: Kasumi!**

* * *

**Hidemoto and Saphiron vs 400 Army**

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

"What the fuck is he?!" One Karasu-Tengu yelled in frustrate

There were hundred of them... HUNDRED! And yet! None can damage this single human! In fact, his army now almost gone!

The Oni and Yōko below already down! Only few remains! The Undead Dragon and those two Shikigami destroy them all! And that Dragon is the most dangerous! He wipe them all as if they nothing!

His level is clearly different! Not even hundred fox flame able to melt his ice! That monster clearly on Kyuubi level or stronger!

This situation is bad! Not to mention somehow their general and leader is trapped in barrier that can't be pierced!

The dragon along with Shikigami and that Onmyōji already destroy more than half the castle!

They already call help from Yasaka, screw secrecy! Kuyou-sama can explain why there stranger Youkai in their area later! If they didn't ask for help they clearly will be eliminated!

"There still few remain? And here I think my last attack wipe you all out..." Hidemoto commented with slight pout as hundred of Shikigami paper float behind him. He intend to finish this with fast since he hear they call reinforcement, which mean they will appear in any minutes now

But it seems his last spell not as effective as he thought... Maybe he need little training... Yeah... He will check the paper later

BOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM!

An explosion from 4 section of Castle take his attention. He tilted his head slightly to see what is it. He smirked when notice the 4 members of Yūgure come out from and fighting enemies, it mean the generals had been defeated

"W-What the?! Who the hell is those 4?!" One Tengu yelled

"Good, good... Now I can relax, it seems your generals have been defeated..." Hidemoto said with light tone much to the Youkai shock

"I-Impossible! Those 4 capable to take Kuyou-sama who is stronger than normal Ultimate-class Devil if they fight seriously!" The Crow denied in disbelief

**KAAAABOOOOOOOOM!**

This time it was central part that explode except it was far bigger than the last four, even Hidemoto have to cover his face from the blowing wind

**"Yūgure! The Generals and Kuyou have been killed! Gather in middle of field!"** Come Kai voice that boomed to the entire battlefield

Shock and fear clearly filled the Youkai faces when hearing this. Their leader lost?! But who?! Who the one that beat Kuyou who have 7 tails?! His power is clearly stronger than Ultimate-class Devil!

"It seems Leader-sama have done his job..." Hidemoto smirked as he close his fan then he turn to one Tengu and extend his palm again "Well... Good bye then!" He said as pale lightning cracked on his palm and it launched to his enemies

**Winner: Hidemoto!**

**Music Off**

* * *

At centre Castle

Kai rub his throat after what he just did. He forced chakra to his throat and shouted as loud as he can... On his right hand is body of Kuyou that been defeated

Oh yes, Kuyou are strong.. But he already fight stronger enemy... And Kuyou is pale compare to what he already fight...

When Kuyou turned to 10M giant 7 Tailed Fox, Kai in response turned to 50M Susanoo and destroy him. Flame of Amaterasu eat his Fox Flame. And Rinnegan destroy all Kuyou fox illusion instead, trapping the fox back in illusion

He then sense 6 familiar presence and soon 6 members of Yūgure appear in front of him. He see that the worst wounded is Jeanne and Lu Bu but he can tell they still can goes another rounds if they want. Kasumi isn't even bruised and he not surprise, Kasumi is legend... An Enkidu... Unlike everyone here, he is created and trained at Age of Gods...

Saphiron and Kasumi is the strongest among his people and he knew it

Hidemoto also not wounded save for dirt on his cloth, well he facing peasant so it won't be surprise

"Hidemoto, report!" He ordered

"I manage to destroy all Karasu-Tengu before they able to escape... But Oni and Yōko is another case, maybe few of them manage to escape or hiding..." Hidemoto explained and Kai nodded

"I want you all report for battle later. Right now we have to leave since Yasaka will come soon..." Kai ordered and they all nodded "Now I will destroy this castle and everything inside it, everyone ride Saphiron!"

* * *

Yasaka is in hurry...

Behind her is armies of Yōko, even there Devils, Valkyrie and another fighter from alliance

She just got emergency report that there attack on her cousin castle...

While she didn't like her cousin that much but he are strong figure in politic and public... And they also family... If Kuyou got killed there will be chaos due to died of their Hero...

"Above! I see 2 figure!"

Yasaka paused and she turned her gaze to the sky. Her golden eyes narrowed as she focus her sight and she manage to see it

It was a man... And a dragon, she can see there 5 people riding on the dragon back while the man is flying in front of dragon and holding some... Black sphere?

No...

She can see it clearly... Whatever that man hold will strong enough to wipe out third-quarter of Kyoto! The power inside that sphere also not joke!

Luckily Kuyou castle is far from Kyoto... But that not the point!

The man seems notice her gaze even from far and he tilted his head then their eyes meet

BA-DUMP!

The moment their eyes meet suddenly everything went black for Yasaka and the only thing she can see is pair of crimson riplle-like pattern eyes that filled with nine tomoes

_**"We are Yūgure"**_

One moment everything is black and then everything back to normal

'W-What was that?!' Yasaka thought with pale skin as she gasped for breath. That was... Something... Something try to pierce her mind! It was very much like when she got controlled by Hero Faction! Except it far stronger! Why that man didn't enter her mind is beyond her thinking

She knew that man can do that if he want but he didn't... Why? She shook her head slightly to regain their composure and she staring at the man who drop the black ball

**KAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**!

A massive earthquake appear not long after that ball dropped. Yasaka and the army have to hold themselves so they not fall

"What the?!"

"An attack?!"

"Earthquake!"

After moment of panic everyone manage to calm down. Yasaka order her people to resume their approach. She notice after the explosion done, the man and his group is gone

Not long after they walk, they out from forest to see

Crater

A very, very large crater... There nothing inside that crater...

They was still far from the castle but it already formed... All they can see is only large crater

Slowly Yasaka drop to her knee... She have heard that there 400 Yōko and 4 general in there plus Kuyou...

Nothing left from them now...

They died...

And at the same time, Sun slowly rise from the dusk... Indicating the new day have come and the darkness is gone...

But for Yasaka, the darkness inside her just grow...

* * *

**Done! Hahaha! How is it?! How the battle?! I notice when I update few days ago almost no one review, I wonder why eh? Is that special day like christmas or something like that so no one read fanfic?**

**There little conversation between Outlaws and Yūgure and we also have little of Kai/Le Fay moment!**

**As you can see, those 4 General is at least High-class to Ultimate one just like Ruval Phenex.**

**Like I said, Yūgure members is filled with monster and the weakest is Jeanne if you want to know**

**Each of them have their own speciality in their aspect. Lu Bu is similar like Zaraki Kenpachi except he have brain at least. Mordred is mixed between Soi Fon and Kenpachi. Hidemoto is like Urahara and Kakashi who often playing a little if the enemies isn't worthy**

**Lu Bu weapon is Houtengageki and chain of Enkidu, the one that Gilgamesh use and his own weapon. I edit part of Houtengageki since he can't have weak weapon because he didn't possess Sacred Gear**

**As for Kasumi, yes she are different when in battle because she actually is weapon like Gogmagog, if the enemy reject peace offering then it will be exterminated. Kasumi is strong, she actually can't be considered Human in battle after all even if she contain part of Human. She was guardian from Sumerian faction**

**For Joan of Arc and Jeanne, I hope you all like what I did to them, I mean Jeanne have to be strong at least, in this chapter she display quick thinking and good technique, I was plan to have her fight Fasha but I think it will be better if she face Gin**

**This chapter mean to show how strong Yūgure member is and how big their rate if they become threat. You can say the 7 of them if working together can take down Indra level monster much like Outlaws**

**I hope you all enjoy the battle sorry if it kinda disappointing!**

**Next chapter will be the aftermath of battle and people reaction about Yūgure**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	62. Aftermath, Elves and Vampire

**Chapter 61. ****Aftermath, Elves and Vampire!**

* * *

"This is troubling..." Azazel muttered

Its been few days since the attack of Yūgure... What Kai and his group did clearly caused chaos in public... Especially Kyoto

Kuyou is good leader for Youkai in Kyoto... While he maybe asshole but he was man who had save Youkai faction many times when Yasaka was vulnerable

He was good figure in public... You can say he was Falbium in Devil side... A strategist and military man who had lead Youkai faction through hard time

Not to mention Kuyou was 7 tailed fox... While sure Youkai faction still have another 9 tail other than Yasaka but losing Kuyou will weakening Youkai faction since Kuyou indeed good vice-leader, he became one not because his power but his wisdom and strategist...

According to Yasaka who give description about the eyes, there was no doubt it was Kai, though the Kai eyes held nine tomoes instead three is confusing. Not even Azazel knew about that, does it mean his eyes evolving? Again?! What ability he gonna get next?!

All his ability already troublesome! And what more is Kai ability actually bloodline! He can't imagine if there hundred Sharingan user...

Michael of course is pretty upset... Well that was logical though, Kai did commit serious crime but he have to admit. After those Elders church get killed the new one is better than before. Even Griselda and Dulio who was working in church admit it openly. This make Michael little suspicious about Kai, but Azazel manage to cover it

As for Yasaka... Well, let just say if Kai meet her she will gone into full Kyuubi to him... While Azazel no doubt Kai can hold himself but he have to be extra careful against her... Kai after all, already surpass Satan-class monster... He already enter to list of top 50 strongest being!

No... That not what troubling Azazel... What troubling him is Kuyou... Such person, is in fact is member of Khaos Brigade...

Kuyou famous for his good leadership and loyalty to Yasaka even though he asshole to her but people no doubt that he was loyal to her...

But who know the truth he was spy for Khaos Brigade...

If such person actually is spy then...

'How deep the corruption inside us?' Azazel thought bitterly

It was unbelievable... But Kai have shown the proof that Kuyou had made contact with Khaos Brigade... And of all people he made contact with him! Directly with the Leader of Khaos Brigade, HIM!

Rizevim Livan Lucifer of all people... That blasted Lilin... The last Super Devil... In such way in the past... The Devils that had too much abilities and beyond the other Devils. They are irregular existences which make people question whether they are even Devils. That's what the Super Devils are. There are 3 of them... First and second is, Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth that still exist since they are still active in Underworld as Maou now

And lastly is Rizevim Livan Lucifer... The son of Morning Star... Super Devil that have ability to cancel all Sacred Gear technique... For the man who hid himself during the Devil's civil war between the old-government and the anti-government to become leader of Khaos Brigade... What that man want?

Kai group, Yūgure... Azazel didn't know about it members except Kai reassure that they are strong people... Each of them at least can fight toe on toe with Ise in True Queen mode and one or two maybe stronger...

Yūgure didn't have mission... No... Azazel and Sirzechs never give one... It was mostly Kai decision... Kai hunt enemy by himself after that, he will give his report and reason why he attack them... He decide either is it danger to them or not...

While Azazel found this disturbing but it was better like this... It better if they didn't know rather than know so if someone suspicious or trying to find legal proof there none of it since Azazel and Sirzechs didn't know anything and only knew after the event happen

Azazel stare at the folder of report that Kai just give... Everything about the attack of Kuyou castle inside it... The proof that Kuyou allying themselves with Khaos Brigade... The proof that Kuyou sneaking army... And proof of Rizevim as leader of Khaos Brigade

He let out sigh while rubbing his temple... This isn't his day isn't it? Not to mention the Vampire will come today and Kai said no doubt it about Gasper...

Maybe he will ask Kai to sneak in to find more information about Vampire... Or Kai already knew something decide to act alone again?

What does that boy thinking is beyond him... Kai always unpredictable... Someone who always have something under his sleeves... No matter how much you ready for him, you will never ready... That was what kind of type Kai is...

After knowing that there part of Primordial God sealed inside Kai it was more than enough to tell, Kai is only Human in skin... With all power Kai have, he actually can build his own faction! He can create new one! His power is clearly on different level!

**Flashback**

"Kai... May I ask you question?" Azazel asked to Kai who reading book

"You already did..." Kai answered while still looking to his book

"I'm serious..." Azazel said with serious face and Kai glance to him from corner of his eye

"..." Kai didn't say anything but close his book with his hand and turn to Azazel. If Azazel have such face it mean it was serious thing

"Why you still wish to become Human?" Azazel asked with serious face "You, Kai. Are different case... Unlike Ise who didn't have choice that time when his body got rebuilded... I also understand why he still wish to become Devil after that but you... You can become God... With all power you have... So why?" He didn't understand... Why Kai prefer himself to become Human? It was very stupid! Azazel knew Kai wish to protect Ise but come on! If he get that power and turned to God he can protect them more!

Kai who hearing stare at Azazel with his stoic face. His eyes is sharp as always and his body posture remain stoic like usual. He then close his eyes and bend his body

"To remind me Who I am..." Kai answered make Azazel blinked "No matte what I become, no matter how strong I am... I'm still Human... To remind me that I are Hyoudou Kai, Son of Hyoudou ***** and Hyoudou *****, and brother of Hyoudou Issei..." He said simply

**(A/N: I didn't enter his parent name because it still not inserted in Cannon!)**

Of course this answer confusing Azazel who blinked more. However what Kai didn't said is, he wish to stay as Human to remind him, that he was Leonard Ang... He was normal Human... He was someone who life in normal world... No matter how much he deny it, he are Hyoudou Kai but at same time he also Leonard Ang...

It was the only thing that remind him, that he wasn't from this world...

Of course Azazel didn't know about it, so he tilted his head to the side slightly "What you mean?"

Kai merely stare at him before flash him mysterious smile then he stand and leave in burst of blue lightning, confusing Azazel more

**Flashback end**

Until now, Azazel still don't understand what Kai answer mean. He rubbing his temple before sighed with slight smile on his face

'Maybe that's why Ophis interesting on him... He technically are Human but his personality, mind, mental, power and else isn't Human but something that clearly surpass our prediction... He only Human in skin... A Human that surrounded by mystery... If I pay attention to Kai instead Ise since the beginning I wonder what going to happen...' Azazel thought with chuckle

* * *

Meanwhile with the favorite group (Kai POV)

POING! POING! THUCK!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

POP!

""""OOOOHHHH!"""" Jeanne, Bikou, Kuroka, and Le Fay chorused as Jeanne held single strand of blonde hair on her hand

"It growing back!" Kuroka said in shock tone

"Is such thing is possible?!" Bikou asked in same tone

"This is certainly fun!" Jeanned giggling

"It unique! A rare phenomenon!" Le Fay exclaimed

"Stop it you all!" Mordred roared with clear annoyance and her face red from anger

I who watching from far can't help but sweatdropped at the scene. What do I see? You know ahoge right, a single hair that popped out on your head. Well apparently Mordred have one and unlike everyone else, when hers got plucked it...

THUCK!

...

...

...

POP!

""""OOOHHH""""

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Mordred roared as she summon Clarent and start to swing it to them

Well... It grow back... Somehow...

"But Mordred-chan!" Jeanne exclaimed incute manner "It so cute! I mean! It growing back!"

Well, I also found it quite funny scene...

"So what?!" Mordred growled with red face "Everyone who have ahoge also like that!"

"Actually no..." Hidemoto who sit while waving himself with fan interjected with smile "I had counter many woman who also have ahoge, but no one can grow it back after it got plucked.."

"And what you mean by that?!" Mordred asked with gritted teeth and twitched eyebrow

"Yeah! Did you know something Hidemoto-dono?" Le Fay asked with total curious face and Bikou + Kuroka also seems curious

"Don't you know "ahoge" it known as idiot hair?" Hidemoto asked and Mordred eyes twitched more while the other shook their head "It said that ahoge is hair that show how people thinking. It show whoever that possess ahoge at least have idiotic side inside their brain..." His face then turned to serious "From what I can conclude what happen to Mordred-chan is something that no one ever had! No matter how many time you pluck her ahoge out it growing back! Which mean!" Hidemoto take dramatic posture and close his fan while pointing to Mordred "Mordred Pendragon! Is idiot among idiots!" He declared with serious tone

BLAAAAAR!

Is that thunder behind him?!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

PONG!

The four people who asking question at first place put their fists to their palm at same time and have understanding face

"I see..." Kuroka nodded "So she are idiot among idiot..."

"Hmm... Idiot..." Bikou said with nod

"So she are super idiot..." Le Fay agreed with nod

"The idotic girl in the world..." Jeanne added with rare serious face

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

"DIE! YOU ALL! DIE!"

"Huwaa! Mordred-sama! Don't swing Clarent like that!"

BOOOOM!

"Oi! Mordred-chan! I just giving answer to them don't-YEOOOW!"

"GO TO HELL YOU PERVERTED PRIEST!"

BOOOOM!

"Mordred-chan! I'm going to die! Please stop!"

"THAT WHAT I WANT YOU STUPID CAT!"

BOOOOM!

"Why the heck you attacking me too?!"

"YOU DARE TO ASK?! DIE YOU IDIOTIC MONKEY!"

BOOOOM!

"Huwaa! I'm sorry Mordred-chan! I just following them! I didn't mean to say you are idiot among idiots but the most idiotic girl I ever meet!"

"THAT IS SAME YOU MORON!"

BOOOOM!

On corner of room Arthur snorted, Lu Bu only sighed while Vali have smirk on his face, I can tell he amused with this. Heck! Even I can't help but smirk! This is amusing too! Hahahaha!

Ophis is nowhere to see, I told her to stay at Dimensional Gap in order to restore her power, we agree that once per week she will go and stay in there so her power returned fast

"Did they right Master? Mordred-san is idiot among idiots?" Kasumi who on my side asked me with innocent face

"No, no..." I answered though my lips twitched to upward few time and I try to stop it but failed since it was too funny!

"Then why her hair keep growing?" She asked and I sweatdropped. I also didn't have answer to that one

"I don't know, but trust me. There no connection between ahoge and someone mind..." I answered before put thoughtful face "Though indeed, all people who have ahoge I meet until now at least have idiotic side..." I muttered under my breath

"Master?"

"Nothing Kasumi... And how many times I ask you to call me Leader-sama or my name?"

"74 times..."

"... ... You even count it? Wait! Don't answer that..." I groaned before turned to see the living room that turned into garbage room now due to Mordred chasing those five "Alright that's enough!" I barked and gain their attention making them stop "If you done playing then, clean this mess!"

"""""Eh?!"""""

"Are you just going to make problem and leave?" I asked as my Rinnegan active and my chakra flared

To everyone who see Kai now, instead human in his place, it was replaced by giant head of monster with single eye similar like his Rinnegan. The beast growled menacingly to them and that more than enough to make everyone silence

The aura that Kai released isn't joke, even Kasumi on his side whimpered slightly with wide eyes. They had see how Kai destroy the castle with his attack... No that wasn't the problem, every supernatural being at least can do that much damage

However Kai attack will destroy Ultimate-class Devil like fire eat paper or at least harming God to the point they will lost one limb... Yes... His attack maybe not caused large range damage but the power inside his attack is something else... It was so potent... Hidemoto and Lu Bu that time clearly see why Kai are called Strongest Human... He only Himan in skin... His power is clearly surpass them...

So if everyone now sweating nervously under Kai threat is clearly logical

"""""H-H-H-Hai!""""" Everyone chorused with nervous and fear clearly on their expression

I nodded with satisfied face then deactivated my eyes and chakra. I turn to everyone with my usual stoic look

"And prepare yourself. We maybe going to go for next mission in next few days, you can use training room or library, there many information in there that may help you all. Mordred, Lu Bu your new armor will be done the moment I return from my journey..." I told them

"Journey? Where you going Kai-kun?" Jeanne asked

"I have my business. Don't worry, it not dangerous thing. I just visiting some friend, while I leave I want you to take charge seriously okay?" I ordered her who blinked

"Eh? O-Okay then!" Jeanne said in slight taken back tone and I nodded

"I will go to my lab... Oh and Arthur, I want to talk with you..." I said and he blinked but nodded

We then go to my Lab and I open it. Like always, my Lab always clean and filled with weapons, device, and there few tube of experiment too

"What you want to talk about?" Arthur asked me

In response, I merely click some button and the wall near us let out noise before it splitted and open, revealing a sword and few weapons and Arthur eyes widened

"This is..."

"Yes... This is what you thinking..." I answered

"But how did you have this all? The security are very tight! Even I can't get this!" He demanded

"Ophis..." I uttered single word and Arthur blinked before he rub his temple. Well, Ophis are broken character. She can do whatever she want so stealing some treasure will be okay, though there must be chaos to that place now...

"I don't too care actually..." Arthur said after a moment "I leave that place and stole Caliburn with me. I had no interest in my family anymore, I know what you wish to by telling me this and to answer that I'm fine with it. What you going to do with these weapons?" He asked as he gestured to them

"So I have your permission then?" I asked with smirk and he blinked

"You didn't think what I thinking do you?" He asked back and I only sighed before explain my situation

* * *

Moment later somewhere deep in forest

A woman with long red fiery hair and pointy ears sighed. It been a month ever since her last war... While their Hero had give them new land but they still having difficult time to accustomed in their land

Such creating new barrier, hunting the animal and technology... Technology was the most problematic...

They was locked for almost hundred years... When they back to this world her Queen had ordered few stealth warrior to travel around across the forest

Their Hero said that the area 10KM around them is free from anyone and it indeed proved true. There nothing except animal in there, and it was heaven for Fairies and them! A land for themselves!

But because of that too, they are lacking in military... There no doubt one day there will be visitor come just like what happen hundreds years ago... And this time they won't stand a chance seeing they didn't had any knowledge for hundred years! Who know what happen when they gone?!

But that cast aside... While they also focus to military but they also still focus in rebuilding their village. While it not as big as the last one since their number is small but it have to possess strong barrier

"Sango! Are you done in there?!"

"One moment Nanao!" Sango yelled back while lift her red hair and tied it into high ponytail. She just finished to put another seal and barrier that Alice, the Elite Elf who speciality in seal and long range attack given.

It was seal that will cast illusion if there someone who entering their place, the illusion will confuse the trespasser to the point he will only walk in circle of forest before returning to the same spot

The seal also quite strong, in time it will grow stronger to protect them from any attack and the illusion will be harder to dispelled

Sango recheck the seal once again, finding none of it that strange she nodded with satisfied face and let out soft sigh

'Wonder what are you doing Kai...' Sango pondered as she recall the Hero of Forest of Spirit... Even it just few days together with him but Kai had done so much for them... They barely know each other and yet...

"When you will come Kai?" She muttered with bitter tone

"If you wish I can come later..."

"No... I want to meet you because I-" Sango paused and she become pale. Slowly, robotically and mechanically she tilted her head and see Kai who staring at her with his usual stoic face

"Your barrier seal need to be upgraded, that level is very easy to break..." Kai commented as he gestured to the seal that she just got placed

Sango only stare to him with blank face, her mouth open and closed repeatedly like a fish. She shook her head and blinked, trying to see is it illusion in front of her and when she found not

She lunged...

Kai put chakra on his feet so he not fall

"Kai you back!" Sango squealed happily while hugging the Human

"Yeah... Its good to see you too Sango..." Kai said still with stoic voice though his voice softened a bit

Sango response only hug him more tight. She miss him... Here she was thinking about him and then with miracle he suddenly here!

She snuggle closer to him, inhaling his scent and enjoying the warmth of his body. She truly miss him... Eventually her good time is broken by Kai who getting uncomfortable

"Would you release me?"

Sango blinked, once, twice. Before she let out "EEP" then jump away from Kai with massive blush on her face

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-"

CHOP!

"AIIEE!" Sango yelped while clutching her head that got karate chopped by Kai who have his usual stoic face. She rise her face with her teary eyes and stare at Kai with pout like a children who confused why their parent hit them

As if reading her mind which is actually not since her face clearly show it, Kai speak again

"You have panic attack. And I only helping you out from it..."

Sango blinked few times before she huffed and puffing her cheeks then grumble incoherently while turning away

"You can't hit lady like that..." She muttered

"Let go back to your village..." Kai said ignoring Sango much to the Elf dismay as she give glare to Kai but the Sharingan wielder didn't fazed. She about to speak but blinked when she release something odd with Kai. His power... And his body... His aura also... "You... You not God anymore..." She murmured with wide eyes and Kai blinked

Ah right. It only Elite Elves and Illias that knew Kai actually Human. The other Elf only got told that Kai are spy for Khaos Brigade and his crime, nothing about his status as Human.

"Well... If you wish to know the truth, that time I was sick... No, more like cursed... That curse caused me lost my memory and slowly killing me, in next week at our last meeting I will die.." He paused to take a breath and can see Sango skin are paler and shock clearly on her face "Luckily I'm not, but that curse grant me overwhelming power like what you see before. In order to remove that curse I have to descend into Mortal, and here I am..." Kai finished with same stoic tone and face

Sango meanwhile can't believe what she hear. She slowly try to regain her composure and shook her head "So... The problem you wish to solve is..."

"Yes, you can say when I have that superior power I try to remove the curse. Fortunately I'm succees and here I am..." Kai elaborated once again with calm voice

"But... You okay now right?" Sango asked with hopeful tone

"I am... While I'm not as strong as I were but I still strong enough to beat 10 Nemesis at same time..." Kai answered and its true, Nemesis is nothing comparing to Kuyou. He only High-class solid level and with speciality to create army but if Kai went serious the Chimera won't stand a chance against him

"If you say so then..." Sango muttered, accepting the answer though there still some worry in her voice

"Oi! Sango! Who you talking to?!"

Kai and Sango turn their head when hear another familiar voice. From the bush, long raven haired Elf appear

"There you-Eh? Kai, is that you?" She said in surprise tone seeing her friend

"Nanao..." Kai greeted with nod "Yeah, I come back as I promised!"

Nanao hearing this blinked before she grinned and approach Kai then give him hug much to Sango displeasure.

"Maan! Its good to see you again bro!" Nanao said as she release Kai and give him pat on shoulder

Kai in response merely nodded, still with his stoic face "Its good to see you too. Now why don't take me to your new village?" He asked and Nanao nodded with grin

"Of course! Let's go, hey Sango! You didn't even call or contact me that Kai come!" Nanao chided her friend who only had sheepish face

The truth is, she didn't want to. She still wish to spend time with Kai alone since she knew he will be busy if he meet with Illias. Not to mention she also jealous...

And as if reading her mind Nanao smirked

"Ah how stupid of me. Of course you wish to spend time with Kai more, after all you are the "Hero Founder"..." Nanao teased with smirk and Sango blushed

"I-I-Its not like that! I just caught in surprise seeing him!" She said meekly while waving her hands in rejecting manner "And don't call me that nickname! I already had enough with the whole children!"

Kai who hearing this narrowed his eyes "Hero Founder?" He asked

"Well... Apparently because she are the one that found you, bring you to us and person who trust you when the whole village didn't. She seems gain reputation, not to mention she battle quite good and seems considered to strong enough to join new Elite Elves that Illias-sama want to make." Nanao answered with shrug

"Really?" Kai asked to Sango who blushed under his gaze

"I-It nothing special! It all because Mariel! She exaggerated about you and it led to question who brought you to our village. After they find out then the rumor started..." Sango explained with embarrassing face and Kai put thoughtful face

"Well... Technically its true... I remember Nanao here don't trust me, and if you all decide to attack that time I can ended in Rexxar army..." Kai glanced to Sango with hint of respect on his eyes "You did save your village by bringing and give you trust to me. If you like Mira-san, I doubt I will be on your side... Yes, your deed had brought bless to your village and you deserve respect from your village for what you did..." He agreed make Sango blushed more

"Ah! Uh! Emm! Err! L-Let's go to village!" She squeaked as she turn around and walk away since she too embarrassing to response

"Sango... ... ... The village is that way..." Nanao said as she pointed to opposite direction make Sango stopped and her blush brightened

"Eh?! I-I know! I just want to check this seal for moment!" Sango said with high pitched tone before run to the direction where Nanao pointed

Nanao who seeing this snorted and trying her best to not laugh. She really enjoy teasing Sango like this

Kai meanwhile only staring at Sango with confused face. He did understand that Sango had feeling to him but sometime he can be quite dense, well. Not as dense as his brother but still... Dense to something...

"What you waiting for Hero?" Nanao asked with smirk "Let's go! Your fan is waiting!" She said as she walk and follow Sango

Kai who hearing this inwardly shudder. He had enough with fan in school, somehow those girls always find their way to stalk him! And they was civilian girl! Now have Elf who fighting in War as your fan will be more... Terrifying...

* * *

Later at Forest of Spirit

Kai must say he impressive this far. The new Forest of Spirit indeed far more beauty... The tree this time unlike the former one, it more smooth and the wood also got polished very well

Using waterfall as scenery and to create pond also very good idea. And with Fairies that playing and surround the tree, grassy field and pond, it make them more like place in fairy tale...

Never he think such beautiful place is exist

We found our Hero now staring the scenery of bird and Fairies that playing together from window of castle... The castle is made from pure wood that enhanced by Elves magic... It was where Elite Elves and Illias live

After meeting with Mariel, which much to his dismay as the loli big breasted Elf trying to seduce him again not to mention there so many of his fan and he have to use **Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding with Camouflage Technique)** in order to evade from them, he meet with Jane who greeted him in castle

After few talk, which in result Sango and Nanao have to leave much to Sango very dismay, he find out that Illias now currently is outside and now is being called to return

So in order to wait, he enjoy himself by watching the scenery

'Such peaceful place... The Nature Energy around here is... The song that Fairies and birds sing is beauty... San or Koneko will be happy if I brought them here...' Kai thought with slight smile as he leaned forward with crossing arms that rested to window

"Enjoying the scenery?"

Kai who hearing familiar voice merely nodded while keep his gaze to outside, he can hear her footstep approaching and now she standing at his side

"Kai-dono, Illias-sama already come. She waiting for you in throne room..." She said with bow and Kai turn to her

"Very well, lead the way..." He said as he gestured her to lead and Mira nodded before straightened her posture and leading him

"How your opinion about our village new Kai-dono?" Mira started the conversation

"It more beauty and peaceful..." Kai answered with hint of pleased tone "Though it still half build but I can tell the structure and it formation is good. The magic and seal you use also enough to prevent some High-class monster to enter though you will need to improve the seal later, it taken quite time before work."

"You can say that to Alice later Kai-dono, I sure your suggestion will bring good for our village. It was you who find this place after all..." Mira said in respectful tone

"I will... Would you stop calling me that Mira-san? We are comrades in battlefield, I expect you call me by less formality..." Kai responded as he find himself not quite fan of formality, something that similar like his brother however he knew there event he will be addressed properly and it needed to maintain his figure

"No, I can't do that. You are our Hero, you more like our King already Kai-dono, even if we comrades in battlefield but our position is different..." Mira declined

_**"First before I know Devil exist I want to become a King.. A founder of new nation."**_

Kai blinked slowly as memory of his word long ago come to his mind. It was his dream... Yes... He remember... To be a King...

'King huh? A ruler... I never been thinking about it anymore...' He thought with distance look on his eyes. True it was his wish... He remember that he wish to become King that rule over country

Mira who notice Kai look getting worried, she didn't offend him by her words right? "Kai-dono, are you okay?" She asked in concern

Kai didn't answer but merely keep his gaze to the front while walking. A bitter smile plastered on his face and his eyes half closed "Did you know I once had a dream to be King?"

This statement clearly caught Mira guard off "No, I did not sir..."

"That dream however, was gone 6 months ago... The moment I start my conversation with that Devil... It was gone..." He chuckled bitterly "While now I have another dream but I still can't help to think how it feels to be King... Leading people into battlefield and something like that..." He finished before sighed and close his eyes softly

"Kai-dono... You know that dream wasn't impossible right? You can stay here..." Mira spoke softly "Illias-sama will be happy to have you to be King of this country... You are our Hero, the Man who blessed to us in middle of chaos... Everyone here believe you deserve it..."

"That not possible..." Kai answered as he open his eyes and Mira can see there pain in his deep black pearl eyes "I have pick my path and the moment I pick it, the result already decided..." He said with lack of emotion voice

Mira about to reply but she notice they already at throne room door.

"Let stop talking about this, we have another thing to do..." Kai said and Mira reluctantly nod

"If you didn't mind I wish to speak to with you after this..." She said but Kai merely stare at her with stoic face

"If you say so..." He replied in usual stoic tone before entering the room

As soon they enter, they granted by view of throne that similar like in Kingdom, however the difference it made from roots and wood. You can say it like forest-style throne chamber

And of course after entering a yellow blur appear and tackle Kai immediately who use chakra and channel it to his feet, he knew this will happen

"Kai-kuuun!" Illias squealed as she hug her Hero

"Hello, Illias-sama..." Kai greeted with usual stoic voice

"Illias-sama! That very not proper of you! Release Kai-dono now!" Mira chided as she separate Illias who pouting

"Fine! Fine! Let start the bored thing so we can finish it quickly and start to have fun!" Illias exclaimed in childish manner as she went back followed by Kai and Mira who sighed

Everyone then began to greet Kai and Kai gladly return it back with his usual stoic face and voice of course, he have reputation to hold

"Well, as I said. I will help you all in military but first is this..." Kai pull out few scrolls and place it to the ground "This scroll, contain the current information about outside World. About Khaos Brigade, Youkai, European Monster, Three Factions, and everything... There also many magic books and few sword technique that I manage to gather..." He explained "I also going to install some device that able to create weapon in here, this weapon will be able to hold it ground against strong one at least..."

"And what is it?" Mira asked as she seems interested

Kai extend his hand and his eyes shifted to pure crimson, turning on Rinnegan and suddenly single pure black sword appear from his palm

"This... Is blade I made from my chakra..." Kai then take the sword "Stronger than steel, stronger than yours and even can hold it ground against my Rasengan... This sword however can't be channeled by chakra except mine, the device that I will install will change that. I will take each of your chakra and enter it, making this blade able to be wielded by you all..." He said as he stab several of the black blade to the ground and it immediately pierce the root

"Is it really that strong?" Nozomi asked with slight awe

"You can test it by yourself..." Kai answered with shrug "Oh, I also can help to build your village and barrier if you want. The wood that created by me will be far stronger than this forest and with your enhanced magic, it will become far stronger..."

"But Kai-kun, yo-"

"Illias-sama, I already said that I'm not a person who help someone in half way. I will finish what I did..." Kai interjected with stern look

Everyone who hearing this can't help but stare at Kai with grateful face. This man not just help them free but also lead them to new era! Such kind person and yet...

His name are cursed in the World...

"Did you know I once had a dream to be King?"

Mira can't help but put sad face when recall his dream... This man... To be forced to stride from his real dream and put into martyr... If only he were King for her kingdom... She gladly going to serve someone like him... It will be her greatest honor to serve him!

'Illias-sama and everyone must know about this... Perhaps, we can persuade Kai-dono to stop his path though I doubt it will work but at least he can reach his former dream even if it only for one day...' Mira thought with determination to help Kai

"Kai-kun... You really generous person..." Illias spoke softly

"I only did this to my friends and comrades..." Kai said with stoic tone "I will help the rebuilding since I will be in here for few days, I will build my own house..."

"Oh no, no! We can help you with that!" Illias said quickly as she wish to help the man that save her people at least

"It will be quicker if I build it by myself Illias-sama, I also going to mark my place so I will be able to teleport to there..." Kai rejected politely and Illias sighed, why he have to make it really complicated?

"Then, is there ANYTHING we can do for you?" She asked desperately as she really wish to help him, even if to only rub his back when bath!

Actually, that also not sounds bad

Kai who hearing this about to say no, but then he paused and put thoughtful face... Yes... He can do that... He can ask for that... Elf after all also specialize in that part

"In matter of fact, I do have one request..." Kai answered and Illias face beamed

"What is it?"

"After we finish our business can I ask help from few Fairies and your best blacksmith?"

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise (Ise POV)

Today is the day of the meeting with the Vampires. I'm currently at the Occult Research Club's clubroom.

The ones who have gathered here from the Gremory side are all of the Occult Research Club's members, Sona-kaichou and Shinra-senpai from the Sitri side, Azazel-sensei as the representative of the Fallen Angels, and one Sister from the Heaven side

A Sister who is wearing her veil down. She is a beauty who looks like she is from Northern Europe and she has features that are standing out like an actress. She looks to be in her late 20's, and she has a soft smile with a gentle atmosphere.

The truth is I have met this Sister before.

The Sister looks around and greets everyone here.

"I still haven't introduced myself. My name is Griselda Quarta, and I am supervising the staff members from Heaven in this region. I have introduced myself to Sekiryuutei-san and Sister Asia before, and I'm hoping I can get along with the rest of you whom I haven't met."

"She is my Boss-sama!"

Irina says that.

Sensei exchanges a handshake with Sister Griselda.

"Oh, I have heard about you. Gabriel's Queen! Sister Griselda, the exorcist who will be among the top 5 women exorcist."

"Thank you for your words. Having my name known to the former Governor of the Fallen Angels…I'm honoured."

This Sister is Griselda Quarta, a reincarnated Angel that supervises the staff from Heaven in this region.

She is the Queen of Gabriel-san who is one of the Four Great Seraph, boss of Irina, and also someone that knows Xenovia from her country. I have met her before and she has already introduced herself to me. Gabriel-san governs the card suit of Hearts. This Sister is Heart's Queen! It seems like she is called "Queen of Hearts".

She can't easily show up in the headquarters of this region because she is going between Heaven and the Vatican, so we were only able to meet her recently.

The way that Xenovia was panicking back then was abnormal. Since they are from the same institute and since she has been under her care since she was little, she tells me this Sister is one of the people she can't act mighty against. It seems like it was quite a shock for this Sister when she found out that Xenovia who is a devout believer of their religion became a Devil, but she did say she was more sad about Xenovia not contacting her.

This is the first time the members here besides me, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina, will be meeting this person.

Sister Griselda apologises.

"I apologise. I should have come and greeted you all much earlier… But it didn't fit my schedule, and I am regretting how incapable I am."

She really is polite. But, in terms of how she acts towards one person

"Oh my? Xenovia, you don't look well?"

Irina asks a question to Xenovia which has a meaning behind it.

"…Don't tease me, Irina."

Xenovia puts on a stiff face and tries not to be within the Sister's sight, but

The Sister grabs hold of Xenovia's face with both her hands!

"Xenovia? Do you hate seeing me that much?"

"…N-No. It's just…"

"Just?"

"…S-Sorry I couldn't answer your calls."

So the phone call that Xenovia was ignoring was a call from this Sister huh. Receiving the apology from Xenovia, Sister Griselda lets go off her face.

"Yes. Very well done. Since I gave you my number, you should at least give me a call. Understood? You can at least have dinner with me, right?"

"Of course. I would be concerned about you since we are in the same region once again."

It seems like they are a troubled little sister and a capable older sister. Rather, this is a new view, since Xenovia who is always acting so mighty is showing a cute reaction like this. I have witnessed an unexpected thing once again.

We finished our introductions like this, and now we only have to wait for the Vampire guests to arrive.

The night gets even darker... It became completely silent outside, and we felt something abnormally cold from outside by the time everyone exchanged a few words. Every one of us sensed it, and we looked out the window towards the direction where the entrance of the old school building is.

Rias stands.

"Looks like they are here. …The presences of Vampires are cold like always."

Rias looks at Kiba. Kiba stands, and then leaves the room after bowing to us.

…He must have gone to welcome the Vampires. I then remembered about the information that everyone told me about Vampires earlier.

Vampires are beings that can't enter a building which they haven't been invited to come into. They don't appear in mirrors, and they don't have shadows.

They can't cross running water, they hate garlic, and they are weak against the symbols of the Church the cross and holy water. And they can't heal themselves unless they sleep in their coffin.

Gasper who is a half Vampire is a bit different from that description. He has a shadow, and he appears in the mirror. He can walk across rivers, he is overcoming garlic, and it isn't like he has to sleep in his coffin.

Apparently it's because the human blood inside Gasper is stronger. …That's why he can sleep inside the box.

The reason why Kiba went downstairs is because the guest Vampires are purebloods, and they won't be able to come in without being invited.

We, the servants of our King Rias, stood up from our seats and lined up next to her to welcome the guests. Shinra-senpai also stands behind Sona-kaichou.

Irina is also standing behind Sister Griselda who is sitting on the chair. Akeno-san is on standby in front of her personal push cart so she can serve them anytime. Azazel-sensei is basically the only one who is sitting down casually.

We wait for the guests in a posture where the Kings and Boss-class people are sitting down, and their subordinates are standing upright.

And our Vampire-kun, Gya-suke is…

"…"

He's putting on a very complicated expression. Of course. Since the real Vampires that chased him out are coming here.

It seems like the Vampires coming here aren't from Gasper's family, but he still can't hide the fact of being nervous.

After a while, there is a knock on the door.

"I have brought the guests."

Kiba opens the door and brings in the guests in a gentleman's manner.

The one who comes in is a doll-like little girl who is wearing a dress worn by those princesses back in the Middle ages. The reason why I thought she is like a doll is because she has a very beautiful face.

Her eyes, nose, and even her mouth look like those western dolls where she doesn't seem like a human, and her beauty seems like it was made by someone. You can say that she is flowing with a very mysterious atmosphere. She has long wavy blonde hair, and it makes her look like a doll even more. And the colour of her face is really bad that she looks like a corpse.

Unlike Gasper who is pale because he has been staying inside hiding, she has a skin colour which doesn't seem alive.

Her very red eyes are darker than those of Gasper.

Can I presume she is the same age as us from her appearance? Like Devils, Vampires also have a long lifespan, and I hear that they can change their appearance to their liking…

!

I open my eyes wide after looking at her feet.

There are no shadows.

…So she is a real Vampire then. No, that's obvious. It just reminded me once again.

There is a man and woman wearing a suit behind the girl. Her escorts. Are they her bodyguards? Both of them have a bad skin colour, so they must also be Vampires. I can sense a cold and sharp presence from them.

Ah, I also realised one more thing. I can't feel even a glimpse of their aura. They don't have any kind of lifeforce-like thing around them.

The girl, the guest Vampire greets Rias and us politely.

"How do you do, people of the Three-Great Powers. I'm especially honoured to meet two of the little sisters of Maous and the former Governor of the Fallen Angels."

Being urged by Rias, the girl sits right across from Rias.

She introduces herself before sitting.

"I am Elmenhilde Galnstein. Please call me Elmen."

…It certainly is a name which sounds so exaggerating. It certainly has a noble ring to it.

Sensei puts his hand on his chin.

"…Galnstein. If I'm correct, it's one of the two big factions of Vampires, and it's a household which is ranked one of the highest among the Carmilla-faction. It's been awhile meeting a pureblood and noble Vampire…"

Carmilla-faction...

Yes, I had Rias and Sensei teach me about the world of Vampires to a certain degree beforehand.

Vampires are a resident of darkness that have existed since ancient times. They have similar rankings and weaknesses like High-class Devils. But, Devils are residents of the Underworld. Vampires are beings that live in the darkness of the human's world. They may seem similar, but their views and culture differ a lot.

Devils and Vampires have continued living by using humans while not stimulating each other's territory. The Heaven, the part where the servants of God being our natural enemies are the same, but both sides have distanced themselves from each other while not fighting together.

The Devils have settled down on the three-side battle this summer by agreeing to the alliance of the Three Great Powers, but the Vampires aren't even trying to sit down for negotiation.

Because of that, they still have quarrels with the Heaven, the warriors of the Church.

Kai also stated that many Vampire that hunt him down is pure blood... It seems they also working as bounty hunter, he said he kill a lot of Vampire

Well, I will end my basic information about Vampires here, but the problem is about the two big factions.

Apparently, an incident which split the world of Vampires occurred several hundred years ago.

That gave birth to the Tepes-faction and Carmilla-faction. Tepes have the principals of men standing above women, and Carmilla-faction have the principal of women standing above men.

I don't understand it that well, but in order to leave pureblood Vampires, the ones who have been arguing a very long time between choosing a female true ancestor and a male true ancestor have finally split into two groups several hundred years ago after their sides have been splitting away.

If it's just like how Sensei explained, then it makes her, Elmenhilde, a Vampire from the Carmilla-faction who has the principal of woman standing at the top.

Elmenhilde who is sitting on the chair. After confirming that Akeno-san has given her tea, Rias asks her a very straight forward question from the beginning.

"Elmenhilde, I feel bad asking you this from the beginning, but I will ask you. Can you tell us your reason for wanting to meet us? What is the reason for the Carmilla-faction, who has avoided contact with us, to suddenly come out in front of the Gremory, Sitri, and former Governor Azazel?"

Elmenhilde closes her eyes, and opens her hide slowly after nodding her head.

"—I would like to borrow the Gasper Vladi."

!?

…We became speechless at the answer we didn't expect, and can only be shocked about it. Everyone's gaze gathers at Gasper.

…Gasper is trembling over his whole body. It seems like he didn't expect himself being appointed. No, we also didn't expect that they are after Gasper.

Then the thing which appears immediately to my head is Gasper's ability which has just awakened… No no, even so, why are they seeking for it?

I have many questions about it, but Sensei asks Elmenhilde.

"A straightforward answer to a straightforward question. Sorry, but I will have you explain to us by steps. What happened in the world of Vampires?"

Elmenhilde speaks.

"A certain incident happened in our world of Vampires which can cause the sense of our values to crumble. You may already know it because of the information being leaked out, but a half appeared from the Tepes's side that possesses a Longinus."

…Ah, that. If I remember right, I was told that a Longinus possessor appeared in the world of Vampires and that it's causing a stir…

So it has to do with that. This will be more complicated than I thought. So it didn't appear within the Carmilla-faction that she belongs to, but from the Tepes-faction huh.

So the half-Vampire from the Tepes's side is a Longinus possessor. But the one who came to talk to us is Carmilla's side. …This is troublesome, this definitely is troublesome!

Sensei asks while narrowing his eyes.

"So what is the Longinus that the Tepes's side is in possession of?"

Longinus...

After the monster crisis, I was told about Longinus from Sensei.

Among the total 13 Longinus where the locations are known are the two of them of Boosted Gear and Regulus Nemea from the Devil's side. In other words that will be me and Sairaorg-san's Pawn, Regulus.

And in the Heaven's side there is the Joker who is said to be in possession of the second strongest Longinus Zennith Tempest, and from the Fallen Angel's side there is the Canis Lycaon also known is "Slash Dog" who is under Sensei.

And in the magician's association, there is the Absolute Demise who is within the organisation of Mephisto Pheles who has a good relationship with the Three Great Powers. Among the group of outlaw stray magicians who have distanced themselves from the Three Great Powers and who are seen as threats from many magicians, there is the Incinerate Anthem.

Besides that there is the Divine Dividing that Vali possesses, and there are the three-types of True Longinus, Annihilation Maker, and Dimension Lost from the Hero-faction of Khaos Brigade. Except, since the Hero-faction has ceased their actions, the whereabouts of those three are unknown. …What's creepy is that those three Longinus haven't reached the stage where it transfers to a new host despite leaving their bodies…

Kai Sharingan also now officially entering New Longinus Sacred Gear, the 14th Longinus on par with my Boosted Gear and Vali Divine Dividing. Azazel-sensei said that Kai power can't be ignored anymore by VIP faction's and after defeating Cao Cao in combat it seems now Kai threat rising more

It actually hurt me seeing my little brother being hunted like this but... Blaming myself now isn't going to work... All I can do is keep forward and believe in him...

Those are the ones which are currently known. Even so, they say that they have confirmed the ones mentioned recently, so you can tell how hard it is for them to find the whereabouts of the possessors.

There are three of them where the whereabouts are unknown. Even the Three Great Powers are having a hard time finding the Sephiroth's Grail, Innovate Clear, and Telos Karma.

…From what I have heard, it seems like Ajuka Beelzebub-sama has found the whereabouts of Innovate Clear…but, he's still investigating for more accurate information.

With that, there will be two of them that the Three Great Powers don't know about its whereabouts. The Sephiroth's Grail or the Telos Karma. The ones that the Vampires have in possession will be either of them.

Then Elmenhilde answers like this.

"It's the Sephiroth's Grail."

The moment we heard her answer, Sensei makes an even more serious eyes.

"Out of all things, it had to be the one of the relics, the Holy Grail huh."

Relics. The holy-spear that Cao Cao possessed is that.

Among the Longinus, there are other relics, and I hear that Sephiroth's Grail and Incinerate Anthem are one of them as well. The former is the Holy Grail. The latter is the holy cross.

Sensei continues.

"The one used in the Last Supper, the one which received the blood of Jesus. Holy Grail has many legends. But that one which is a Sacred Gear isn't a normal Holy Grail. It's a Longinus, and a masterpiece which can turn around the principal of life. …I think your name was Elmenhilde, but what are the immortal Vampire seeking for by using that?"

"A body which will absolutely not die. Even if they have their hearts nailed, even having a holy cross put in front of them, even if they don't sleep in their coffins, even if they walk under the sun, those from Tepes side have gained a body which can't be destroyed. No, to say it more precisely, they have gained a body which is hard to destroy. It seems like the power of the Holy Grail is still incomplete."

She also continues by saying this.

"They are trying to become a being with no weaknesses. They have abandoned their pride as Vampires. Not only that, they are also attacking our side. There have already been casualties. We will not be forgiving their actions. We are planning to execute them as fellow Vampires."

Elmenhilde's irises are dark, and were filled with hatred.

It seems like she finds it really annoying that the actions of the Tepes's side, which rejected the way Vampires have to live, and their assaults. Well, it's an appropriate response since they were attacked.

"So the Carmilla's side doesn't like the ways of the Tepes's side which rejected the living ways of Vampires and the assault they started. Well, anyone would get pissed if they are attacked."

Elmenhilde nods to Sensei's words.

"Yes, that's exactly correct. And our aim is..."

She then moves her gaze to Gasper. The red eyes and red eyes meet with each other.

"To stop the Tepes's side which is causing ruckus by borrowing the power of Gasper Vladi who is standing over there."

…Like I thought, it's getting messy.

So they are planning to make our Gya-suke take part in the war between Vampires…!

Rias asks calmly.

"…Does that have to do with how Gasper is a Vampire from the House of Vladi, the Tepes's side?"

…She says it in her usual elegant manners, but I can tell. Rias is getting furious about this inside her, bit by bit.

She was asked to have her adorable servant borrowed for the war of the Vampires who never responded to her negotiation. For Rias who has strong affection, there is no way she will keep quiet about this.

But in order to get their true intentions, she is acting calm on the outside to understand about Gasper and so, is trying to ask them about it. Having seen her up close till now, even I started to realise her changes.

Elmenhilde puts on a meaningful smile at Rias's question.

"That will also be a part of it, Rias Gremory-sama. But what we are truly craving for is Gasper Vladi's power. We have heard that the power sleeping inside him has awakened."

!

From where did they hear that Gasper unleashed an insane power?

No, I still haven't seen it myself, but it must be amazing right? He defeated Georg of the Hero-faction who is a possessor of a high-tier Longinus, who is also a magic user. It's certain that his power is on a different level. They must have thought that they can make Gasper take on the enemy's Longinus possessor.

Elmenhilde continues.

"We are planning to solve the dispute between Vampires by using the strength of Vampires only. For that reason, we would like to borrow the power of Gasper Vladi."

They want to stop the dispute of the Vampires using Gasper's power? I know that they are going through difficulties…but speaking honestly, there is no direct connection to us.

Gasper is formerly from House of Vladi, but now he is part of the Gremory after being kicked out of his home, and we don't want to get involved in the conflict between Vampires either.

…Peace is the best. If Gasper will be in danger, then it's a different story. No, judging from this flow, it seems like it will also make Gasper involved…

Maybe instead of the Carmilla's side, the Tepe's side will come and say "Gasper is originally from our household. Return him. We will use him in the dispute!"…?

…Since battles which gave me bad impressions have been continuing, my brain has adapted to think in a negative way.

Rias asks while narrowing her eyebrows.

"…What is that power? Do you know what that is?"

She got right to the point. The truth we want to know. Now, how will you answer?

Our gaze gathers at the Vampire girl.

"…There are very rare times when those born from our kind are born with the ability to surpass that of normal Vampires. We mostly see this from the half Vampires in this era. Gasper Vladi will also be one of them. We, who are from the Carmilla, don't have enough information to investigate about it. But there may be information which may become a hint in the Tepes's side." ."

So even from the Vampires, Gasper's ability is abnormal.

Rather, if we want to know more about it, looks like we have to visit the House of Vladi.

Elmenhilde continues.

"Now, about the Holy Grail which is the problem. Of course the possessor is those we despise, a half, but her name is Valerie Tepes. She was born from the House of Tepes."

Hearing that name, one person makes a response. –It's Gasper.

He has a face where he looks like he is about to cry.

"…Valerie…? L-Lies! Valerie wasn't born with a Sacred Gear like I was!"

Gasper who has been trembling with fear until now, argues against Elmenhilde as soon as he heard the name Valerie like a different person.

…Is it an important person for this guy?

Elmenhilde answers.

"Even if it doesn't activate when you are born, Sacred Gear can activate with a certain trigger. You should also know that, correct? Valerie, she was no different. We can presume that she awakened her powers recently, and attained the ability."

Certainly. I also had my Sacred Gear activate this year. Sacred Gear can be a thing which awakens without you realising it, and I heard that the age of the time it awakens will differ by each person.

Sensei narrows his eyes, and crosses his arm.

"I can presume that they hid it before we and the Heaven's side have observed and confirmed it. Geez, they are pathetic. For the Vampires who detest holy power to not abandon the relic Longinus, the Holy Grail, and not even handing it to us but hiding it."

"I also have the same opinion."

Elmenhilde agrees to Sensei's words.

Elmenhilde looks at Gasper. This time Gasper looks straight at her while feeling scared.

"Gasper Vladi, don't you hold a grudge against the House of Vladi, the Tepes's side which exiled you? With your current power, I think it will be possible."

"…I-I'm satisfied just being able to stay here. Just being able to stay with Buchou and everyone—"

"—Hybrid."

Soon as he heard that, Gasper starts to gradually put on a gloomy face. Seeing that, Elmenhilde continues.

"Mixed breed, the hated child, a fake, what kind of name were you called when you were living in Vladi's household, I wonder? The only one you were able to exchange your emotions with is the half from House of Tepes, Valerie, correct? Inside the castle where the House of Tepes imprisoned the half they have gathered for a temporary amount of time, I was told that you and Valerie worked together, and helped each other. Don't you want to stop Valerie?"

Sister Griselda who was silent till now speaks.

"Your kind detests and hates the children who are half, but wasn't it the selfish action of Vampires that originally took humans, used them as their pleasure, and made them bear a child? The ones who had our people eaten, and made counter measures for it while having regrets were us, the people from the Church. If it's possible, I will prefer for your kind to not get involved with humans as mere hobbies."

Even though she is saying it in a gentle manner, her words have so much hate in them. She's saying it without breaking her smile! To be expected from Irina's boss and Xenovia's former guardian!

Elmenhilde puts her hand to her mouth, and smiles.

"I'm sorry about that. But hunting humans is the true nature of our kind, Vampires. I think Devils and Angels are the same, correct? To attain a price by granting human's wish, and having the need for the beliefs of a human. Aren't we supernatural beings, "the weak", which can only live by using humans as our source?"

Yes, Devils aren't justice. Since there are those who are made into a servant by unreasonable trade.

But I quit being a human. I can only live as a human. …But I'm going and coming back between the life of a human and Devil.

This Vampire girl is completely from the supernatural being's side. She's very sure that humans are sources. So it's not an equal trade, but a one-sided slaughter!

…I don't like this girl's eyes. The eyes she is looking to other beings with besides them looks very discriminating.

She even calls Gasper who is a half, "a hated child" and "mixed breed"…

If I remember right, pure Vampires have stronger obsession towards bloodline and rankings than Devils. I see, I can understand that very well by looking at this Elmenhilde.

To them a world is a place where there are only two species of "Pure Vampires" and "others".

"Well, Milady. I don't think you will say that if you have meet with the Strongest Human..."

Sensei says that with snort. Huh? Strongest Human?

Elmenhilde who hearing narrowed her eyebrow

"And who is this Strongest Human?"

"Well, you may know him as** Kami no Shigan (God of Death Eyes)** or **Akai-me no Shinokōtei (Red Eyed Death Emperor)**"

At Sensei word's Sister Griselda seems tensed even we also show surprised face!

"I've heard about his debut... While I admit the rumor indeed really infamous but I never seen it by myself..."

"Pray you never will..."

Sensei said in solemn tone and I inwardly shudder

Elmenhilde put grim face at hearing Sensei word for moment before it replaced back to calm face. She calls the Vampire who is acting as her bodyguard standing behind her, and she takes out something that looks like a document.

"I didn't come here empty handed. I have prepared a document."

Elmenhilde hands the document to Sensei.

Sensei who received the document, sighs after looking through the document.

"…A peace conference with the Carmilla's side, huh."

[!?]

Everyone who is gathered in this place become shocked with Sensei's words!

…So they brought a trump card up their sleeve for having a diplomatic relation…! They didn't respond until now, and they make an action like this at this timing!

Sensei puts the document on the table, and then asks Elmenhilde.

"So then. This meeting today is for diplomatic reasons, and you were dispatched to us as a special envoy, right?"

Elmenhilde shows her smile at Sensei's question.

"Yes. Our Queen, Carmilla-sama, is saddened with the war we have been having with the Governor-sama of the Fallen Angels and the Church that has been going on for a long time, and she is saying that she wishes to have a truce."

Sensei has veins appearing from his cheek because of the way Elmenhilde is handling this.

"You are getting the steps wrong, Missy. Normally the treaty for the peace comes first, and the thing about Longinus comes after that. This just seems like you are saying that you won't agree to peace unless we help you out."

Sister Griselda who narrowed her eyes mysteriously continues after that with a calm behaviour.

"We, the Three Great Powers that have been asking and agreeing for peace with each faction without any discrimination will certainly have a weaker persuasive power towards other factions if we don't agree to this term. They will think that "So even if they are asking for peace with each faction, they untie the tension with those they choose". And instead of ceasing war, it's to have a truce. It feels like they have come under our weakness."

…

W-What a bunch of cowardly guys…! They came to ask for Gasper by using the negotiation as their shield…! If we don't agree, not just Rias, but her brother Sirzechs-sama will also lose trust from others! Rias has increased her meritorious deeds by being a Switch-princess and by fighting terrorists. If she is to decline this offer, won't it be weird if it affects our actions from now!?

Rias' body is shaking with rage. Sona-kaichou holds Rias's hand, and she shakes her head to calm her down.

Elmenhilde says it while lifting her mouth as if she is truly happy.

"Please be rest assured. The fight between Vampires will be solved only with Vampires. If you lend us Gasper Vladi, we won't ask for more. We will also prepare a connection with you and the House of Vladi along with taking part in the truce."

I wasn't able to hold myself, so I ask.

"Hold on. Even if we hand Gasper over to you, are you even going to return him back to us safely? No, we still haven't said we will hand him over to you! But still, I want to ask about that!"

Of course. If there isn't any insurance that they are planning to return Gasper safely after we send him to the dispute, I won't…there's no way I will allow that…! He's my precious junior, damn it…!

Elmenhilde looks at me with discriminating eyes.

"You are the servant of the High-class Devil Rias Gremory-sama, Sekiryuutei, correct? Do you have the right to speak to me who is a special envoy? Even if you are the Sekiryuutei, a mere servant that doesn't have any qualifications has no right to question me, correct?"

!

My rage explodes inside me. I want to shout out "Don't screw around!" right this moment! But if I do that, everything will be a waste…!

S-Shit! This bitch…! Just how much…! Well, I don't have any qualifications! But Gasper is…!

They are saying "We will agree with the truce, so hand Gasper over!" while looking down on us, you know!?

Kiba stops me with his hand, and looks at Rias. Rias makes a deep sigh, and is trying to calm herself down. Sensei says it on behalf of Rias.

"Having a truce with the Vampires by sacrificing one of the servants of the next heiress of the House of Gremory, huh. If I have to sum up what you guys from the Carmilla's side are trying to say, this is what you are saying, right?" Sensei says what Rias wants to say by understanding how she is feeling about all of this.

"It's not decided that he will be sacrificed. There is nothing better but to have this settled immediately."

Elmenhilde starts saying some crap.

"You don't want us to interfere right? How about acting as the middleman or helping one of the sides? You need Gasper because you are lacking power, right?"

Elmenhilde shakes her head to Sensei's suggestion and answers.

"No, we will settle our problem with our own hands. If you want to be an advisor, then be my guest."

…They are doing as they please. They really are selfish. So this is a pureblood Vampire. They don't care about the world besides theirs. And if it's a half, they will even use them despite being someone born from the enemy's side. Even if they persecuted them, they will still use them if they are half Vampires.

…They are so consistent. It's unfair…!

No wonder Kai said he enjoy himself so much when killing them! Even I also really angry! They really selfish!

[If you wish to know Nii-san you better be more careful with yourself. While my path is dangerous but they only endanger me, you however will endanger everyone. I didn't mean about your enemy but about your status, politic, corrupt and selfish people. They can bring you down without fighting, by destroying your status with only few words...]

Kai words replayed in my mind and now I understand what he mean... If I was not have lecture about this with Ravel I will lash out and make Gremory name become bad, it going to make Sirzechs-sama distrusted too...

Tsk! Damn!

She looks around us, and Elmenhilde stands.

"This is all I have to say. It was fortunate that I was able to meet you tonight. Above all else, I thank your great kindness of allowing a Vampire into your territory, Rias Gremory-sama."

Rias puts on a mad expression at Elmenhilde's cold smile which looks so fake. Her eyes are filled with rage.

"…Yes, I'm glad that I was able to have this precious meeting. After all, I understood very well about your kind."

"Then, farewell. I will leave my servant in this area. If something happens, please consult that person. Now then, I will be waiting for your good reply."

She didn't even flinch with Rias's last sarcasm, and the resident of darkness left this old school building

* * *

Unknown location

Izanami giggling as she stare at the tube in front of her. Her new Son soon will born! She already can hear he already move! He already start learning to speak!

She never feel this happy before!

She let out soft hum to her Son, she caress the giant tube slowly with soft smile on her face

The object inside the tube twitched when Izanami did this make her smile brightened

"Your hungry again? Fufufu, you really glutton..."

BA-DUMP!

"Yes, yes. Honey, please wait and Mommy going to bring you food..." Izanami soothed softly as she turn and click her finger "Raijin!"

BURST!

A burst of blue lightning appear behind her, and the Thunder God appear

"Yes mother?" He asked

"Bring your new brother his food..." She said with smile and Raijin nodded before he gone again in burst of blue lightning

Moment later, he return while carrying someone over his shoulder, the figure is unconscious and it was female who wearing armor

"Mother, I don't think feeding this to Brother is good. I mean it only act like bread to him... He need real food if not, he won't grow..." Raijin said to Izanami who frowned

And as if agreeing with him, the object inside the giant tube twitched again and one thing that sure is, that thing now far bigger than before

"You think so too?" Izanami asked to her new Son

BA-DUMP!

"Fine, fine!" Izanami sighed before smirked to her new Son "You really glutton you know that? Fufufu, very well. Mommy going to find new food, for now you have to finish this okay?" She asked

BA-DUMP!

Izanami smiled

"Good boy... Raijin, insert her to the tube..." Izanami commanded and Rajin nodded before he walk to the side of the tube and drop the woman from above

SPLASH!

The moment the woman fall, her eyes immediately open. She about to scream but suddenly something choke her throat, prevent her. Her eyes widened when see... Thing... Gruesome thing in front of her, she try to scream more but the object silence her by engulf her whole head

She try to break free but the object grab her hand, and with sickening crunch broke it make her screamed that muffled as her head inside got engulfed by that thing

Izanami who staring at the scene only let out another giggle

"What? You like this one? Well, this one is quite strong. So of course you like it... Don't worry Son, you will get something more delicious later..." She said

The reply she got only another scream that muffled

* * *

**Well, we have another moment of Yūgure and aftermath of their act**

**We also find out that Kai will create some sword! Oh my, wonder what is it eh?! Fufufu, isn't it will be interesting? It because he won't be use Frostmourne often anymore since it too risky, it also going to disturb the barrier that he placed in his soul**

**And about Kai being OP, yes. He will be OP the moment he enter Rikudō Mode. However that Mode will be rare to be seen since it was pretty risky, he will be overloaded by Chakra since his body still adapting, it will turn him into similar state like Obito when he first become Jinchuuriki except he will more aware to his situation**

**And yes! The Maverick Magician Art is now begin! However, we won't focus to this but to Kai another mission since we already what happen in school... Buut, maybe Kai will appear later!**

**And what this?! Izanami newborn Son is clearly terrifying! What is that Goddess create?! What it will bring to this world?! **

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Oh by the way, check on my profile to ****s****ee picture of** **Yūgure ****member****s****!**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	63. Khaos Brigade Strike Back!

**Chapter 62. Khaos Brigade Strike Back!**

* * *

At Survivor, few days after Kai leave (Third Person POV)

"Boooringg!" Mordred lamented as she rest her chin and hands on table

Right now, we found Yūgure staying at Survivor. Apparently since their leader is taking journey alone, they had nothing to do. Outlaws also currently is going out by themselves something about looking a cure for Albion

While Kai always there to hear Albion cry, even goes as far to calm his mind using Senjutsu but Albion sometime still manage to panic... And since Kai now is separated organization Vali decide to goes to place that know alternative medicine just in case if it were emergency

Their ship currently are in deep forest around China...

As you can see, Vali and everyone usually prefer using feet rather than ship. Survivor is only base, moving base since they need to keep moving. They can't stay at one place since who know there will be ambush waiting for them when they back from another adventure

That's why Survivor been build... It not for adventure or vehicle but for place to stay... A moving base...

"Kai-kun said he will be in his journey for few days, something about forge his new sword..." Jeanne said as she also sit in living room with Mordred, these two is often looking together since they are the first and second members that recruited, much like how Lu Bu and Hidemoto

Kasumi right now is in garden roof, playing with Saphiron. It seems the descendant of Enkidu very liked by the Undead Dragon, well it was obvious giving her nature as descendant of "Wild Man" even Fenrir also like her

Hidemoto is on library, searching more about magic and Onmyōji while Lu Bu in training room, usually he always there with Mordred but since Mordred not in mood he train alone in gravity area

"Forging new sword?" Mordred asked in interested tone, she didn't know their leader go to make new weapon

"Yes... I don't know what is it but he said it will be quite strong..." Jeanne answered and Mordred narrowed her eyes

"I don't know why Leader-sama wish to make another weapon. I mean he already strong! If I wrestle with lion and win, he wrestle with giant DRAGON and WIN! How the fuck he do that is beyond my mind, if Luci-man and Arthur-oji didn't said he are Human I will say he are freaking God of War! Descendant of Zeus or Kratos maybe..." She grumbled as she recall when Kai choked dragon with his strength in Senjutsu Mode

It more like human facing lizard rather than dragon...

"It was something about Frostmourne... He said he won't use that sword as often as usual anymore since it dangerous... Well considering it will bring Izanami-no-Mikoto to us I won't be surprise..." Jeanne mumbled the last part but Mordred hear it and her eyes widened

"You mean Izanami-no-Mikoto?! The IZANAMI?! The Mother of Shinto Faction?! Holy shit! What did Leader-sama did to gain her attention?! Is he cheating on her?!" She blurted in shock. She knew Kai are criminal on high level and being after by the whole world but for being such Izanami-no-Mikoto caliber also after him! That was clearly shock

"Mordred-chan!" Jeanne chided with slight blush "It not like that, according to Kai-kun, Izanami wish to get his soul and power. You know Kai-kun power is unique right? He contain Primordial God from another World and Izanami wish to use it power to get free completely..." She explained as she recall Kai explanation about him to the whole group

And to say it was shocking was understatement. I mean who won't be shocked if you knew your leader is man who have God from another World sealed inside him?

"How did she got free anyway? I maybe not know much but I know about her story where she is sealed by Izanagi completely. So how did she manage to manifest her energy?" Mordred asked as she straightened her posture and leaned on sofa

"According to Kai-kun, Izanami manage to gain some freedom because of Ner'zhul who trying to create God Slayer item or creature. Ner'zhul somehow manage to make little crack even if it only little and then make contact with Izanami-no-Mikoto, as gift she give Ner'zhul some material that belong only to world of dead person to him. Ever since that Izanami-no-Mikoto manage to roam freely in her World, but of course, she did it secretly without Shinto faction knowledge since it can bring danger to her too..." Jeanne explained

"Wait! Wait! First, who is Ner'zhul?!" Mordred asked as she didn't know anything about the mentioned man

"A madman... That what was he..."

Both girls turn to see Hidemoto come from downstairs at basement, he held book and his fan on his other hand, he have rather grim face

"Ner'zhul is mad necromancer that been hunted by the whole World... His crime is so big that it can't be tolerated anymore..." Hidemoto said as he sit on sofa and place book on his table

"And what he did?" Mordred asked again with curiosity

"Rapist, murderer, illegal experiment, traitor, backstabber, serial killer, insane man, just list it by yourself. That man isn't living being anymore, it something that take form into living form..." Hidemoto answered with grim tone "He experiment on children, Devils, Humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, Grim Reaper, Valkyrie, Lesser Gods, Animals, and the list still goes on... He didn't care who are you or what are you, he will target you if you perk his interest... Trust me, this man make what Kai did in public look like Saint..."

"That bad?" Mordred asked with surprise face

"Even in Church, Ner'zhul is considered as bogeyman... You can say his tale is very infamous..." Jeanne muttered as she recall her mentor told her about the Necromancer before turn to Hidemoto "You seems know about him pretty well..."

"Of course I am..." Hidemoto sighed "After all, one of my ancestor had encounter him and got captured to be experimented..." He said solemnly shocking the two girls

"That was... Damn..." Mordred muttered with shock

"Hidemoto-san..." Jeanne said in sympathy tone

"My ancestor at first battle him, he manage to escape due to help from his friends... In their battle Ner'zhul confess about all his crime and everything... That's why my ancestor know, however few days after that he gone and got captured... That the last time my ancestor friends see him... To be honest, that time it was said if you got targeted to be experimented by Ner'zhul your chance to flee is only less than 15%..." Hidemoto told them with grim tone

"That was scary..." Mordred said with little shudder "So who the one lucky to got that bastard?"

"No one..." Jeanne answered while shook her head "His corpse is found in North, no one know who kill him and when the body got found it already decaying... It said his experiment failed and explode, caught him in blast. There also rumor about he went insane and kill himself to try complete his experiment..."

Mordred who hearing this frowned. That was clearly not pleasant, such man like Ner'zhul at least must be doing or create something big before he dead... Whatever it is, it should have big impact since no way man like Ner'zhul goes alone without some bang

"Frostmourne..." Hidemoto started "It his legacy... The sword that created by him... But that thing isn't sword... It alive... And eating soul, blood and body... Rather than Demonic Sword, it more accurate to said it Death Bringer Chimera in form of Sword... Blessed by power of Izanami, having part of Hades power, Grim Reaper and another unknown horrified thing, the fact it can bring back the death and have power of ice of Cocytus is already show how dangerous is that sword... Standing near it even give me chill feeling like I in front of Death itself..."

**"Kai-kun decision to not use it is wise..."** Joan inside Jeanne mind commented to her host** "What Hidemoto-san said its true, when you stand near it that sword screamed to eat, it demand living soul... Even I can feel it... In my era Ner'zhul is also feared"**

'That terrible?' Jeanne thought with clearly fear and she can tell Joan nod with grim faces

"Anyway, let move from this grim topic!" Hidemoto said as he flap his fan "Since our Leader-sama isn't here, what your opinion about him?" He asked

Mordred and Jeanne who hearing blinked. It was Mordred who react first by rubbing her chin and put thoughtful face

"Mordred-chan, don't put thoughtful face like that. Your brain can be hurt..." Hidemoto said in fake concern make Mordred have tick mark on her forehead

"I will show you how brain can hurt!" Mordred roared as she still sore about event few days ago.. Really, just mean her ahoge can grow back it didn't mean she are infinite idiot!

"Just kidding Mordred-chan. Now who want to go first?" Hidemoto asked again with chuckle and waving his fan

"Well..." Jeanne started with thoughtful face "Kai-kun is actually noble and kind man... He are good leader and also tolerable person..." She smiled as she recall Kai save him "He maybe not Saint but he at least give someone Second Chance..." She said before frown a bit "But... If it for the Greater Good of many people, he won't give you Second Chance, he also can become cold and uncaring. He are..." Jeanne shudder a bit "Scary you can say if in battle... The moment he began fighting all his figure screaming 'Royalty' it as if you facing someone that on par with you or superior at least... Maybe it because the Primordial God aura he radiated..." She grumbled

Hidemoto merely nodded with hum before turned to Mordred "And you? Had you finish thinking Mordred-chan? Your head didn't hurt right?"

"I'm going to kill you Hidemoto, one day. I will stuck Clarent to your ass then make you into kebab..." Mordred glared with so much hatred to Hidemoto who only laughed while waving his fan "Well... Leader-sama indeed interesting man, he not like any man I ever seen..." She mused

'Most man you see is man in TV...' Hidemoto and Jeanne deadpanned in their mind

"He are strong... No doubt his tittle as Strongest Human isn't fluke, he can annilihate Youkai Faction by himself if he want! I think I will follow him from now on since if I leave I don't know where to go..." Mordred finished with little smile

"How about you Hidemoto-san?" Jeanne asked

"Well... Leader-sama did interesting man, I admit that. He are rare Human in this era..." Hidemoto exclaimed "He are neither good or evil... He know when evil need to do and when he had done the good one... And he treat us, his subordinate like family rather than Pawn. Though there time he treat us as weapon too, but it to be expected..." He finished

"Well, that Kai-kun for you..." Jeanne giggling and Hidemoto smirked

"You seems know him pretty well... Did you interested on him that way Jeanne-chan?" He teased make Jeanne blushed lightly

"N-No! I-It not like that! I mean sure he save me but there nothing between us!" Jeanne denied while waving her hands and flustered face

"Fufufu, keep telling yourself like that Jeanne-chan..." Hidemoto chuckled he really enjoy to tease maiden "How about your Mordred-chan?"

"Me? With Leader-sama?" Mordred stated flatly before burst into laugh "No way! There no way that could happen! Sure Leader-sama is decent guy and not bad looking too! But that was impossible! I can't even imagine how our future if we together!"

"Well, actually I can..." Hidemoto smirked "I mean let be honest, if I were girl, I will be smitten to him too! Beside, didn't he the one that made your body? Isn't it mean you belong to him?" He finished with pervert tone at last part make Jeanne blush harder while Mordred eyes twitched

"That pervert imagination of yours... I didn't know is there anyone who more pervert than you..." She grumbled

Somewhere, Ise at Kuou Town sneezed

"Well, as much I hate to deny it but if you tell me to pick which guy I should pick in Outlaws and Yūgure, I will pick Leader-sama... He the most decent guy after all..." Mordred stated with shrug

"Oh? Does that confession I heard?" Hidemoto teased more make Mordred blush lightly and Hidemoto did enjoy seeing her like this!

"No, I just stated the most decent guy in our group that's all..." Mordred said with harsh tone make Hidemoto laughed

"Now, now. I, myself is gentleman. There Vali-san and Lu Bu too, I can understand Bikou and Arthur is out of opinion seeing Bikou like that and Arthur is your distant family. Why you pick Leader-sama?"

"Well Lu Bu clearly out of opinion too, no offense but he too big for me. The only one I can choose is Luci-man and Leader-sama, while I must say Luci-man is cool guy but he are like me, too much like me. We enjoying fight too much and it will be boring if same person attracted to each other, Leader-sama is another case. He are same like Luci-man but he also very different..." Mordred paused and put rather thoughtful face before grinned "I can't put it in Word... This what you say in TV "Can't be described by Human language"." She quoted make Hidemoto sweatdropped

'This woman really something...' Hidemoto thought "Then how about me?"

In response Mordred and Jeanne only give look that said 'You? Yeah, right. Go to Hell...'

Recognize the look Hidemoto grumbled under his fan, really. What wrong with being pervert? He sure there someone who more pervert than him but luckier! Why he can't be like that?!

Again, Ise in Kuou Town sneezed

"I'm booored agaiiin!" Mordred exclaimed as she leaning in sofa

Really, there nothing much to do! If she knew she will go with Luci-man and Arthur-oji to go looking for Albion medicine! She was thinking it will be interesting to explore the ship but after a moment she bored

She glance to Hidemoto who reading the book while writing caligraphy to paper, it seems the pervert priest just find another good spell that can be used to her technique. Mordred admit, she did can use magic, when she was Homunculus, she possess Human blood

Blood from descendant of real Mordred, the spawn of Morgan and King Arthur...

Leader-sama using that blood to become basic of her new body and create new one. So now, her blood is stronger than before not to mention her magic reserve also large now

She can use spell very good, she already learn few from Le Fay about Magic and also ask Leader-sama about it. Well she still prefer sword though but having Magic is kinda cool

She turn her gaze and see Jeanne in kitchen, it seems she try to make new food. While she can't cook as good as Leader-sama and Le Fay, it still decent at least. Jeanne also had invite her to shopping or teach her how to cook

She snorted at the memories, Jeanne often complain about her outfit. Said it too open and revealing, she really honest person. After mixing with Joan of Arc it seems Jeanne personality and Joan start to merging along with her appearance

She still wear her red jacket sometime but now she usually use red tank top and white jacket when in Survivor. She let out sigh while ruffling her hair, really. It so bored

"A little snack?" Jeanne asked as she place few cookies on table

"Just eating and waiting like this... Boored..." Mordred grumbled as she took the food and began to chew it

"It can't be helped. Just be patient, maybe Leader-sama will return tomorrow or soon..." Jeanne comfort her with smile as she also sit. She indeed found herself also bored, when with Cao Cao they always have something to do, either it experiment or research

But with Kai, they only work when there mission... They this far already finish 2 missions... After killing Kuyou, they also destroy few of Stray Magician base that believed to work with Khaos Brigade

That mission was done with Kai order when he gone, so she the one who take charge and it wasn't big so it done very easy

Right now, they didn't have little mission. All big mission mostly have to ask Kai permission who now is leave

Hidemoto who notice the atmosphere close the book and save his paper

"Why don't we go on our own adventure?" He asked with smile

That got Mordred attention

"Now you said it... Why I never think to doing that huh?" Mordred grinned as she stand "Yosh! Let go on our own!"

"But Kai-kun said we have to stay in here..." Jeanne reminded "He leave me in charge so-"

"Ow come on Jeanne!" Mordred frowned "Since when you care about this? I mean even you bored right?"

"Yes but-"

"As long you stay with us and keep your eyes on us it will be fine right? This ship also it okay to leave behind" Hidemoto pointed

"Ummm-"

Mordred seeing this pouted before she close her eyes and open it again, however this time her eyes got bigger and there tears on it, her mouth twitched into cute pout and she look to Jeanne "Pleaaaasseeee?"

Jeanne who seeing this blanched! That's was unfair! No one here to help her! And Hidemoto also soon follow Mordred too giving her that look! She slowly swallow the lump on her throat and sighed

"Fine..." She said weakly

Mordred and Hidemoto immediately cheered hearing this

"But we have to bring everyone!" Jeanne added make Mordred and Hidemoto paused

"Well about that-"

"Bring everyone to where?"

Everyone jumped in surprise when hear some voice. They turn and see Kasumi who standing in middle of room, she wearing green kimono with pink flower decoration that Kai give, she insist to wearing her tunic actually but Kai order her sternly to not wear such thing when she at Survivor

'I didn't even sense her!' Everyone thought with slight shudder

"Well, we plan to leave from here and go to have fun!" Mordred beamed at Kasumi who tilted her head

"But aren't Master order us to stay in here?" Kasumi asked innocently

"No Kasumi-chan, he only order us to clean the mess and leave the charge to Jeanne! If Jeanne said we can go then we can!" Hidemoto pointed with smirk and Kasumi blinked

'Well technically it true but...'. "I didn't wish to go. I will stay here to wait for Master..." Kasumi said with shook her head

"Aw don't be like that Kasumi!" Mordred pouted. This girl is always like that! Master this, Master that! Well seeing her nature it can't be blamed though

"Mordred-chan right Kasumi-chan... Staying in here won't be good for your healthy..." Hidemoto lectured

"But I staying in cave for 40 years and I still fine..." Kasumi pointed innocently make Hidemoto sweatdropped

'In that case...'."Don't you want Leader-sama to be happy Kasumi-chan?" Hidemoto asked and Kasumi blinked

"Yes, Master happiness and life is my priority..." Kasumi agreed with nod. Kai is everything for her, her Master and it was her job to make sure he happy and healthy

"Now, didn't Kai will be happy if we also happy? He are our King, and King will be happy if his people also happy!" Hidemoto said in cheerful tone

"But I'm happy by staying in here..." Kasumi replied with big smile

'Now she make me feel bad for manipulating her...' Hidemoto thought when see Kasumi innocent smile. Damn this girl! "But how about us? We want you to come with us! It will be fun, beside you can have fun too outside right?" He pointed with smirk inwardly

"Well... If Hidemoto-san said so then..." Kasumi paused and take cute thinking pose unconsciously "Very well, I agree!" She said with smile and nod

"Excellent!" Hidemoto exclaimed with happy

'Manipulating bastard...' Mordred thought with deadpan look

'It seems the rumor about Abe no Seimei son of Fox Spirit indeed true...' Jeanne thought with strained smile

"Now, let pack your thing! We going to visit various place in Japan! There Akihabara that called Holy Land, I never visit that place since I usually only travel outside nation..." Hidemoto said

""Holy Land?"" Mordred and surprisingly Jeanne also asked

"I don't know why it called like that, that's why I wish to visit it!" Hidemoto shrugged "You didn't know about this Jeanne-chan?"

"Well, I live in isolated when I was on church and when I with Cao Cao we didn't often do something like this, mostly it about research and research..." Jeanne answered

"Well then, it decided! We will go there!" Mordred exclaimed happily as she stand and prepare to leave followed by Hidemoto

"Wait!" Jeanne said as she call them

"What?" Mordred asked

"It almost Oppai Dragon movie, I want to watch it!" Jeanne told them as she stand and turn on the TV

"Oppai Dragon? Breast Dragon? What kind of movie is that?!" Mordred asked with twitched eyebrow

"That is a tokusatsu show in the Underworld, it quite popular you know. Le Fay is fan of it..." Jeanne answered

"Well, I already watch it few times and I must admit the Heroine indeed beauty..." Hidemoto commented "It also played by our Leader-sama big brother, he the main character..."

"Really? You mean Luci-man rival and Leader-sama brother is playing in movie?!" Mordred asked in surprise

"Master brother?" Kasumi asked with interest and Hidemoto nodded

"Uh-huh. Well, we can leave anytime. Why don't we watch it for now?" Hidemoto answered

"Bah! I didn't want to! Even if it Leader-sama brother! I want to leave now!" Mordred whined as she really wish to leave now

"Don't be like that Mordred-chan, I'm the one in charge and I want to watch it first!" Jeanne said in strict tone make Mordred groaned

"Fine! Let see how good this Oppai Dragon..." She grumbled as she sit again

For terrorist group that just massacre 405 Youkai they really bright eh?

Well... Unknown to them they will regret their decision later

* * *

Meanwhile with Kai

'I don't know why but I feel, I should stick Hidemoto ass with mini Rasengan...' Kai thought with feel of anger growing inside him

Suddenly his instinct screamed and he bend his body to block hit from Illias that target his head

"Thinking in middle of battle? You meany Kai-kun!" Illias pouted as she twirl her staff before deliver multitude thrust attack

"Well thousand apologise Illias-sama but I suddenly have strange feeling..." Kai said nonchalantly as he brought the black sword that made from Rinnegan and block Illias attack before rotate his body, making spinning slash and also make Illias jump back to dodge it

However when just Illias land back in ground Kai already in front of her and with sword raised and bring it downward. Illias rise Leprechaun and block it just in time but she flinched when feel Kai strength. Forcing herself, she twist her staff and try to hit Kai with one side of her staff, only for Kai grab it with ease

Kai grip the staff tightly before pull it with very strong force and immediately bringing Illias close to him then he move his sword to Illias neck, make her froze

"Well, what your lesson Illias-sama?" Kai asked as his face only few inch from Illias but he seems not notice this

"Umm... Don't let your guard down?" Illias offered with sheepish smile and Kai nod

"That's right..." Kai said with stoic face. He blinked before realizing his position, slowly he release her then turn away to hide his slight blush unfortunately for him Illias see it

"Eh? Your face slight red, are you okay?" Illias asked in concern

"I'm fine Illias-sama..." Kai answered as the blush disappear and he regain his composure

Illias tilted her head with oblivious face before she give bright smile to him "Sure! If you say so!"

Kai turn his gaze to the sky. It been few days since he stay in Forest of Spirits... The place was enjoyable and he admit it, he had done installing the device and manage to create the** Kuroibō (Black Rod)** and give it to Elves

The Kuroibō is powerful weapon and he admit it. To use it, you have to possess chakra, something that Elves possess due to their nature as guardian of nature along with Fairies. It also can make people paralyze and disturb their energy if it stab their opponent

It won't be effective as much as like in Naruto world but at least it will give problem to their enemy

Not to mention that weapon also possess his chakra even if it only little... It will allow him able to contact the Elves, he will able to summon himself near them or the opposite way...

His new Sword will be done in today, he already ask the help of Fairies and Elves... Apparently Elves and Fairies have so much knowledge about weapon, they just didn't have the material... And Fairies also not forge weapon for someone that easy

Forging weapon for Fairies is very rare, even if they threatened to death they won't forge it... You have to very close to nature or to them if you want... And fortunately Kai are special person they make exception for him

Using alchemy and knowledge of Fairies, forging weapon that made by Fairies before won't be hard... Not to mention Kai abilities really helping...

"Are you going to leave today?" Illias asked, broking Kai from his thought

"Maybe... My new Sword is finished tonight right? Then I will leave after it done..." Kai answered

"You always can stay here if you want..." Illias offered and Kai shook his head

"No, I have my job Illias-sama. I also have several mission that I still not do... My stay in here is longer than I expect..." Kai replied with stoic face. He did have to go back, there problem in Vampire area about Khaos Brigade... He actually want to attack them first before Kuyou but Kuyou situation about Yasaka is important, not to mention it will be the only time when Yasaka leave without Kuyou company her 'Holy Grail... So that how Grendel and all Evil Dragon back... Tsk! I should expect it since the beginning, that thing really nuisance...' Kai thought with annoyance as he recall the information he got by removing Kuyou soul using Rinnegan

And of all people, it have to be Vali grandfather that lead Khaos Brigade! Vali himself is REALLY angry when Kai told him about it, he really hate his grandfather who had make his life suffer

And there Grayfia brother, Euclid Lucifugus too! He already send Sirzechs about his other brother in law, and Kai sure Grayfia is shocked now

Not to mention that Rizevim also revive Aži Dahāka and have Crom Cruach on their side! And not counting the clone of Ophis he made!

40% of Ophis = 2,5 Heavenly Dragon

Crom Cruach + Aži Dahāka + Yamato no Orochi + Grendel = 1,5 Heavenly Dragon

Total Khaos Brigade _minimum_ power = 4 Heavenly Dragon solid level!

Fuck! Not even Indra, Hades, Odin and 2 Super Devils will left unscathed! Heavenly Dragon level is clearly different! And there 4 of them! Not to mention Rizevim himself and his army counted! And what if there other Dragon he didn't know?!

Also not to mention what if Hades and Indra plot something behind Alliance?! Those two already give enough problem to them! Who knew what problem they will bring later?!

Kai really, really have to move! The situation isn't good. Really not good, he have to stop Rizevim to revive more army!

'Why did the bad guy always have fucking good stuff?!' Kai groaned in his mind. Even if he can become Rikudō Mode but if he got fight with someone like Crom Cruach he doubt he will left unscathed

That Dragon at least is God level monster considering he even praised as Evil God in Irish... His Rikudō Mode also still not complete and he can't master it properly, not to mention it only going to lasted for 2 minutes, anymore than that it will absorb his lifespan

His group, Yūgure maybe strong enough to kill God level monster if they fight together but he doubt it will be easy battle like facing Kuyou...

"Ah, the group that you gather right?" Illias asked. She had been told by Kai that the latter have formed a group. According to Kai this group of people is strong enough to destroy both Forest of Spirits without much problem

She also had heard from Mira about Kai dream to become King... It was sad one... To have abandon his dream for the world...

"Yes..."

"Are you really that busy? If not then is fine for them to come here as long you can relax..."

"No... As much I enjoy my stay and believe me Illias-sama this place is really enjoyable but I have to go back... I still have many thing to do..." Kai rejected as he really have many thing in his mind... Too many in fact... The enemy he have to bring down is so much! He maybe can leave most of them to Alliance but it was his job to prevent it if he can

"If you say so then..." Illias said softly

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

Kai eyes widened when he hear alarm come from out of nowhere. The space in front of him suddenly shatter and a sort of device appear while let out alarm sound

'What the... What the meaning of this?!' Kai thought with shock

"Kai-kun, what is that?" Illias asked while blinked in surpried

"This device is alarm device that I put if my ship got threatened..." Kai muttered with wide eyes "Apologize Illias-sama but I have to leave now, I will return later!" He said as he dashed to castle to take his stuff and goes back. What the heck is happen in Survivor?!

* * *

Somewhere in forest near Survivor

Saphiron is bored... Just few hours ago, Kasumi who always playing with him, Gogmagog and Fenrir also leave

Usually he play with Le Fay or his Master, but Le Fay is gone in journey along with Vali and the other. His Master also gone to forge new weapon

Kasumi is being pulled by Yūgure members to goes to Japan, she said Hidemoto have idea to make Master happy. Saphiron of course know it was fluke, he didn't that stupid but sadly Kasumi is. She didn't stupid but too innocent... She didn't know that she got manipulated

He let out sigh while grumbling under his breath. He maybe Undead Dragon but he did have personality and pride as Dragon, living with Outlaws also give him experience, especially Fenrir

The God-Devouring Wolf is his friend, together they learn how to enjoying life with Le Fay and his Master.

Saphiron broke out from his mind when he sense there some presence near their ship. He narrowed his eyes, the ship is covered with barrier rare magic that Le Fay and his Master made. Who can break it? He can tell the barrier it got breaked instead opened, that mean there intruder!

He let out roar before flap his wing and fly to the ship! Something is track them! Well giving they had stay here longer than usual place it not surprising! It because Vali and Kai is absent!

When he near he can see there giant... No, it was Dragon!

A Dragon with three heads and six wings!

'Aži Dahāka!' Saphiron thought with wide eyes. He of course had been told about the Evil Dragon that got revived by his Master! How did he come here?! Did he track them by himself?!

Well he have hundred knowledges type of Magic so it won't be surprise but still!

He let out ferocious roar before shoot a giant golden ice beam to Aži Dahāka. The three headed Dragons notice his presence as he turn around and a giant magic circle appear, blocking the attack

[What this?! An Undead Dragon?] Aži Dahāka sneered as he bend his body to meet Saphiron who landed

"Back off Broken Dragon! You shall not touch my Master ship!" Saphiron barked while baring his fang as he glance to Survivor and noted it was damaged in few parts, Aži Dahāka must be destroy the barrier very rough

[Broken?! You have nerve! And what are you?! You not even living being!] Aži Dahāka scoffed as he glare to Saphiron with his three heads [If you are the one that Man speak about then I disappointed!]

"I don't know what are you talking about but you won't leave here ALIVE!" Saphiron let out massive of golden ice breath

Aži Dahāka let out roar before his three heads breath out crimson flame and block the ice attack, however he notice there something strange with the ice. The ice when hit the flame it didn't melt instead, it make the flame disperse and goes forward to him

Aži Dahāka flap his six wings and fly to dodge the ice, he narrowed his eyes and use magic to scan the ice and what he found is surprise him

[Your ice... It contain negate ability that similar like Fafnir... Your aura also similar like him... Are you Fafnir that got resurrected?] Aži Dahāka asked as he landed few feet away from Saphiron who stood in front of Survivor in protective manner

"I'm his clone!" Saphiron snarled before he shoot giant golden beam to the Evil Dragon

Aži Dahāka summon dozens magic circle and the attack got deflected then he grinned wickedly [Clone of Fafnir?! Hahahaha! Interesting! Interesting! It seems that Man true, there strong one in here! Let see how far you can go!] Aži Dahāka laughed wickedly as he flying high and countless magic circle appear behind him

Saphiron who seeing this take a deep breath, a enormous golden aura formed on his mouth, ready to attack the Evil Dragon

[Try this!] Aži Dahāka roared with glee as the magic circles behind him let out multiple attack, ice, thunder, lava, flame, light, dark beam, water, earth and wind. It mixed into single giant beam that even bigger than Saphiron

Saphiron seeing this open his mouth and shoot giant golden beam laser mixed with ice to Aži Dahāka attack

BAAAANG!

The attack colide and it trying to push each other as the Evil Dragon and Undead Dragon focused their power to each other attack, trying to overwhelm each other. The impact of their attack creating large gale of wind that destroy everything, even the trees below flattened into the grounds

Both Dragons didn't give up, they keep pushing each other and their beam trying to overpower each other. That until Saphiron attack pierce through Aži Dahāka magic and it hit the Evil Dragon

BOOOOM!

Saphiron panted as he feel he just shoot so much power. This Evil Dragon clearly beyond his level and he knew it, he can tell Aži Dahāka power is surpass his own several times. There no way he can beat him...

From the smoke, a gust of wind appear and blew it away. Revealing Aži Dahāka who have wound on few parts of his body but he didn't show any hint it bother him

[Hahaha! Interesting! You are strong! That will destroy normal high-class Dragon but you manage to survive and even surpass it! Yes, you are worthy to be called clone of Dragon King! Now let see how strong are you in raw power!] Aži Dahāka roared as he charges down to Saphiron

Saphiron who seeing this flap his wing and charged to the Evil Dragon with fast. He let out roar before clashed against the three headed Dragon in sky

Claws meet claws, fangs meet scale. Saphiron roared as he start to bite and clawing Aži Dahāka body wildly as if he were beast that had no manner and tearing apart his flesh

Aži Dahāka himself also same, his three heads bite various part of Saphiron body, tearing apart his Undead body. They fight like brute monster and beast that fight for food or dominance

Saphiron himself didn't have problem, one thing sure for Undead he didn't feel pain... That the best thing he ever have so tearing each other apart like this is fine

Unfortunately for him, Aži Dahāka isn't normal Dragon. Instead screaming in pain, he laughed wickedly as if children just welcoming Christmas

Aži Dahāka three heads bite Saphiron strongly while bury his claw to the Undead Dragon scale. Even if he Undead Aži Dahāka still superior. He use his raw strength and drag Saphiron roughly to the ground with massive speed

BOOOM!

Saphiron roared as he slammed to the ground. This Dragon clearly far stronger than he expect! He rise his claw and give strong smack to Aži Dahāka but the Evil Dragon grip his claw and pin it to the ground with hard

[Your raw power also good! Hahaha! That was the best wrestle I ever had! Its been so long I feel so much alive! I really not disappointed to meet you!] He laughed

In response, Saphiron merely shot breath of ice to his face

Aži Dahāka roared as his eyes covered in golden ice. Saphiron quickly bend his position and give strong punch, he rotated his body and smack Aži Dahāka using his tail, sending the giant Evil Dragon crashed through tree

Saphiron slowly stand and fix his stance. He can tell he are heavily wounded, he almost can't feel most part of his body now. Clearly he fight losing battle

[Grrr, not bad, not bad. I must admit you are strong for Undead Dragon... But even you know you can't beat me right?] Aži Dahāka taunted as he shook his three heads to erase the remaining of golden ice

"Who said I wish to beat you?" Saphiron asked with grin

Aži Dahāka blinked he about to speak but suddenly a shout interrupt him

**"SHINRA TENSEI!"**

BAAANG!

Caught in surprise, Aži Dahāka body slammed by invisible force and he got crashed trees again

From sky, Kai with Deicide on his right hand appear in ground. Rinnegan blazing and glowing along with red line that adorn his face, indicating he entering Senjutsu Mode

"Where the other Saphiron?" Kai asked with cold tone

"Outlaws currently is looking for medicine for Albion. Yūgure... Well... They go to spending time for moment..." Saphiron answered with slight hesitate tone as he afraid that Kai will angry

Oh, how right he is...

As soon that word left his mouth an enormous killing intent flooding the are and Kai eyes is pure cold and his Rinnegan spinning

"Oh... Spending time huh..." Kai repeated with tone that even can freeze Phoenix flame.

[What the?! WHO DARE?!] Aži Dahāka roared as he stand again and glare to Kai

"Aži Dahāka... Diabolism Thousand Dragon... To meet you directly is really something..." Kai stated as he glare back to the Diabolism Thousand Dragon

[And who are you, boy?] Aži Dahāka asked as he stand firmly with four limbs

Kai answer merely smirk

"You late..."

**(Half Dimension!)**

KUBABABABABABAN!

The space distorts while having Aži Dahāka in the centre of it. He also has his movement sealed by the space distortion.

Aži Dahāka roared as he shook his whole body and free, however suddenly a blur tackle him and sending him away

Standing not far from Aži Dahāka is Fenrir in full power form. He let out menacing growl while baring his dangerous fang

"Sorry, apparently black cat crossed on our path and we have to find another route..." Vali answered as he in Balance Breaker landed on Kai side followed by Arthur and Le Fay. He also carrying gourd with him

"I see... Well, those black cats indeed give us problem sometime..." Kai responded with understanding nod

Despite the situation Arthur, Le Fay and Saphiron can't help but sweatdropped at the strangeness of Kai and Vali. It seems Kai not the only one who got rubbed by Vali, they rubbing each other where Kai got battle maniac side and Vali have Kai sense of joke

Aži Dahāka let out roar ase he stand again, he turn and see Fenrir then grinned

[Fenrir?! And this aura! Albion! Hahaha so many strong opponent!] He laughed as he stare at the group

"Greeting Aži Dahāka..." Vali greeted as he emit battle aura from his body

[The current Hakuryuukou eh? Wow, you quite strong! Even I can sense your power!] Aži Dahāka remarked as he sense Vali battle aura

**"Clarent, Oni Giri! (Clarent, Demon Slash)"**

A wave of crimson mixed with silver attack soared to Aži Dahāka who talking with Vali. The Evil Dragon seeing this summon giant magic circle and completely block the attack

However he suddenly notice that he surrounded by numerous pink energy

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired..."

Aži Dahāka tilt one of his head and see Hidemoto who floating while riding his paper bird while chanting spell

**"Onmyōji art : Senjū Kōten Taihō (Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear)"** Hidemoto declared as he point his fan and fires the numerous pink energy points to Aži Dahāka

Aži Dahāka seeing this about to summon magic circle, however suddenly chain surrounded by golden bright flame appear and bind his three heads make he screamed in pain when feel the flame

'What this flame?! Holy flame?! And this chain is-'

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Whatever Aži Dahāka thought is got cut by explosion that appear the moment the pink energy hit him. The explosion so great as it shook the entire ground and everyone have to cover their face in order to not hit by dust

Kai who done covering his face turn to see Mordred landing at his other side, followed them is Jeanne who wield sword of Fierbois and Lu Bu who pull back his chain. He glance to the back and notice Kasumi tending Saphiron wound

Each of them already wearing their battle outfit

"Yo, Leader-sama!" Hidemoto greeted with happy smile as he flying near him

"When this over, you all owe me explanation and if it bullshit I will use Tsukuyomi on each of you..." Kai stated coldly make Yūgure members except Kasumi shudder at his cold tone and the threat "How Saphiron wound Kasumi?"

"Its quite deep... But with Phoenix Tears it will be fine... We have plenty of them in storage room..." Kasumi reported before she bowed "I'm sorry Master for leaving the Ship, I shoul-"

"We will talk about that later..." Kai cut her with stern look "Right now, I doubt that attack will finish him..." Kai said as he turn to see where Aži Dahāka stand 'How did Khaos Brigade track us?! Are we stay in here too long?! This is bad! If they manage to send Aži Dahāka... The next one that will come can Yamato no Orochi or Crom Cruach!' He thought with cursed inwardly. They not ready to face such caliber! Even if they have Fenrir, Albion and him. It won't be enough! They won't leave unscathed!

"What our option Kai?" Vali asked as he also know the danger of the situation

"If we fighting only him it will be fine. However I doubt only Aži Dahāka that come. Soon there will be another one come... And at our current situation it will be bad... For now, observe the situation and if it getting worse before we able to finish him, we flee..." Kai suggested with serious look

"Well... Before retreat at least I want to have fight with Aži Dahāka. You won't mind right?" Vali responded with smirk

"I won't... But be hurry, his level clearly surpassed God being. I will send clone to prepare the ship for us to retreat..." Kai said as he cross his finger and create clone that running to the ship "What inside that gourd?" He asked as he can tell there something inside the gourd

"Bikou and Kuroka..." Vali answered and Kai give him deadpan look

"Release them now..." He demanded and Vali shrugged before open the gourd

POOF!

"Damn you Vali! You should release me since the beginning!" Bikou yelled as he fall to his butt

"I hate you Leader-sama! After this, I will go to Shirone place!" Kuroka pouted while give Vali glare

RRROOOAAARRR!

A roar from Aži Dahāka direction blow away the dust and reveal the Evil Dragon who let out roar while having wound from his body. However despite the numerous wound he appear fine and not even bothered by it

"Holy shit! What the fuck?! Aži Dahāka?!" Bikou yelled as he summon his staff seeing the Evil Dragon on instinct

[Not bad! Not bad at all! I do feel that one! Hahaha! Interesting! It been a while since I fight so exciting like this!] Aži Dahāka exclaimed with laugh

"Finish this quickly... We have to get out from here..." Kai ordered as he get stance to battle

However, before anyone can move suddenly massive dark green Dragon Gate magic circle appear. The magic standing at Aži Dahāka state and Kai eyes widened when sense the familiar aura

"This aura..." He muttered

[HYOOUUUDOOOUUUU KAAAAIIIII!]

A monstrous roar filled with anger and hatred echoed as from the magic circle a giant dragon with dark green scale and silver eyes appear.

"Grendel!" Kai snarled with venom and inwardly curse their situation! Now it become more complicated

"What the fuck?! Another one?!" Mordred exclaimed as she grip Clarent and prepare to attack

[Where is it?! Where is HE?! WHERE HYOUDOU KAI?!] Grendel demanded as he began to look around

[Grendel, if you come here to disturb me you- ]

[Shut it Three Heads!] Grendel spat and cut the Diabolism Thousand Dragon [I'm here to kill Hyoudou Kai! I heard he here! I was having fun with his brother before and quickly come here when that man told me he here!] He roared as he glanced to the group

Kai meanwhile had wide eyes when hear what Grendel said. He narrowed his eyes and grip Deicide tightly, if this Dragon dare to harm his brother he will be dead in his hand again!

"You know Grendel?! What the fuck is wrong with you Leader-sama?! You have so much enemy!" Mordred exclaimed with shock

"Well, they did said the stronger person the more enemy they have..." Jeanne remarked as she also taking stance and surprise though seeing Grendel after Kai

Grendel eyes then fall to Kai and his eyes widened. A malicious grin appear on his face and he roared [HYOUDOU KAI!]

"Scatter!" Kai yelled when see Grendel charge to him. The group did scatter as they went on their own way and dodge Grendel massive fist that hit the ground

[Grendel! They my prey! How dare you disturb my fun!] Aži Dahāka roared in anger seeing Grendel move by his own

However, the Crime Force Dragon surprisingly didn't answer him and only roared while charging to Kai make Aži Dahāka narrowed his eyes

'Something is wrong with him. Well I can't say there nothing wrong with me too but the way Grendel targeting that Boy is strange... It as if he went berserk, what happen between them?' Aži Dahāka thought

Kai meanwhile jumped and dodge another Grendel attack. He grunted as one strike almost got him, he noted that Grendel speed is superior than his first battle! How could it be?!

'Damn!' Kai thought as he extend his hand and energy gather on it

**[Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon!]**

A hundreds holy swords appear and it fused then formed into full 15M Western Dragon, Shinus. Kai stand above Shinus head and his Susanoo suddenly flare to alive as it began to formed into dark-gray demonic warrior that start to cover whole Shinus body

Grendel roared in anger when see Kai. His scale is slowly turn to dark instead green and his eyes change to pure white without slit as if it he was wild beast that had no conscious except wish to killing Kai

BANG!

Kai eyes widened when he feel Grendel punch Shinus. That hit was fucking stronger! Few times stronger than his last strike! It immeidately dispell Susanoo face when it hit! How did he become this strong?!

He move Demonic-Shinus and began to formed giants Dragon Slayer Sword from Susanoo and Shinus aura then began to attack Grendel back

However, the sword immediately broke when connect with Grendel skin much to Kai surprise. It did give some damage as Grendel scale is slashed but somehow it become stronger than before!

'What the hell is happen to him?! Did Holy Grail affect him this much?!' Kai thought with shock as he dodge another strike. Right now trading punch with Grendel is suicide, clearly the Evil Dragon power is surpass his own

**"Clarent, Dai Oni Giri! (Clarent, Great Demon Slash)**"

Mordred send sharper, stronger and bigger crimson wave to Grendel and it manage to cut him, drawing blue blood from his scale. However Grendel didn't even care about it and move to strike Kai more who control Demonic-Shinus to dodge his attack

**"Houtengageki, Taihō (Houtengageki, Cannon)"** Lu Bu send giant flaming and black lightning sphere around 5M from his spear to Grendel back and it hit him, make Grendel stagger a bit

However Grendel move again after that

Outlaws seeing this also about to help Kai, however Aži Dahāka stand in front of them with big grin

"I don't know what happen to Grendel but it seems he goes berserk. Since he have his own fun, why we don't have our own?" He asked before hundred of magic circle appear behind him

"We finish this with quick, with Fenrir on full power we can do some damage at least..." Vali ordered as he take stance followed by Outlaws members and Fenrir who bare his fang and claw

Meanwhile Kai is forced to cancel Susanoo and Shinus. It was clear he rather dodge Grendel than fight him head on like last time. This time Grendel power is increased, MULTIPLE times remind you not just twice or triple! Whatever happen to him it clearly now one hit can kill him

"This damn thing isn't even bother to see us! He only after Leader-sama!" Mordred growled as she deliver slash to Grendel back, it did give him wound however the giant Dragon not even see them and only focus to Kai!

"Good! It mean we need to focus one strong attack and hit him with it! Leader-sama, can you pull his attention for moment?!" Hidemoto yelled

"I can! But get away from here, now!" Kai yelled back as he barely dodge stomp from Grendel

Kai landed in ground and his eyes become sharper. Suddenly his body explode into dark gray aura. However instead becoming 15M giant, this time it keep growing and growing until 100M

Everyone who fighting stop their act even Grendel as they stare at the giant who look down to Grendel

"Holy shit..." Mordred murmured

"That... Definitely very big..." Hidemoto blinked in surprise

"I don't know Kai can make this big..." Vali commented with blink

[That kid, isn't Human!] Aži Dahāka exclaimed with surprise tone. He never see a Human summon 100M ethereal warrior like this! Not even Gods that he fight before he dead can do something like this!

Kai glaring at Grendel who only on his Susanoo shin. This Susanoo still not full power but if he force it into 300M size it will cause more damage, even can damage Survivor so 100M is fine

'Let see, how you handle this Grendel!' Kai thought as he move his Susanno and kick Grendel away like puppy

BOOOOM!

He summon four swords and immediately swing it to Grendel position, repeatedly

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Maybe our help isn't needed anymore..." Hidemoto muttered with sweatdrop seeing Grendel got pummeled like kitty got trampled by gorilla

But then suddenly Kai Susanoo got lifted by Grendel and throwed to the ground, creating earthquake

Not damaging anything my ass...

"He did need help..." Hidemoto mumbled before snap close his fan "Alright, I want you all to send your stronger attack to me okay? I will absorb it using my barrier and send it to Grendel!" He yelled to Yūgure members

"You sure your barrier will strong enough?" Mordred asked with narrowed eyes

"No. It only can hold for 2 seconds, that's why I want you to attack at same time!" Hidemoto answered as he pull 2 piece of papers and put serious face while began to chanting spell

"If you say so then..." Mordred grinned as Clarent let out thick crimson blood mist aura and the demonic aura become far potent than before

Lu Bu didn't say anything and merely turn his spear to Hidemoto and soon everyone follow him, their body engulfed in their own area that show how dangerous their attack will be

'Why I have feeling that they try to kill me instead Grendel?' Hidemoto thought with shudder

Meanwhile Kai who fighting with Grendel in giant Susanoo form, clearly also having hard time. Grendel are tough! Even he smaller but he have stronger power!

While this way of fight is strange but it save at least. Grendel since the beginning do nothing except roaring like mad beast, is it because their last encounter that he went berserk like this?

He then notice there surge focused power and glance to it, narrowing his eyes slightly he cancel the Susanoo and landed on ground

[GGRROOOAARRR!] Grendel roared as he try to attack Kai who landed in ground when see the latter cancel his technique

Kai extend both his hands, he focusing his Chakra to both his hands while his Rinnegan spinning then he yell

**"SHINRA TENSEI!"**

DOOON! BANG!

The invisible repulsive force appear and hit Grendel and also it was clear it do damage. However Grendel appear to ignore the damage and trying to force himself to reach Kai

Kai gritted his teeth, this bastard is stubborn! He roared and pump more Chakra to push Grendel away

Grendel in response merely roared more and crawling to Kai, he even shoot flame to Kai but it repelled back to his face much to his annoyance

"Just go to Hell you bastard!" Kai snarled before he roared and send more Chakra again to push Grendel away. He swear he can hear Grendel cracked bone sound and even he still force himself to reach him! What the hell is wrong with this guy?!

Slowly but sure, Grendel began to losing. He roared as he began to pushed back before he fly away from Kai with high speed

"Now!" Hidemoto yelled as he throw the paper before it explode and turned into crimson, golden, silver, black mixed giant cannon on size with Grendel

BOOOOOOOM!

Another explosion appear when the joining attack hit Grendel, it was very big that everyone from far can see it, the ground shaking due to it power and impact

When it clear, it reveal Grendel still standing. However clearly from his condition he didn't fit to fight. His arm bended to opposite position and he even lose part of his jaw, one of his wing also destroyed while his other leg is bleeding so much, so do his chest

[RRROOOAAARRR!]

"Oh you gotta be kidding me..." Kai muttered with wide eyes when see Grendel still standing despite the condition

Suddenly to everyone surprise, before Grendel able to charge. Aži Dahāka appear and slam Grendel to the ground, there also man with robe above his head

[Calm yourself moron! I actually love to let you be killed, however our Leader command me to shut you up!] Aži Dahāka snarled to Grendel

"Aži Dahāka right Grendel. I don't know how you become this angry but you need to calm down... You will be back to be corpse if you keep fighting..." The man at Aži Dahāka head said in stern tone

'Chance!' Kai thought with determination. He quickly cross his finger and made one clone before active **Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armor) **then run to Yūgure and Outlaws direction "TO THE SHIP! NOW!"

Everyone who hearing this didn't need to be told twice. Even Vali knew how serious the situation...

The man hearing this narrowed his eyes and about to stop them. However suddenly KaiC in ground appear few meter away from them with clapped hands. Slowly he open it and reveal black shiny orb, then he let it float to the sky

**"Chibaku Tensei!"**

DOOON! DOOON! DOOON! DOOON!

The grounds screamed, earth tremble, the wind roared. Slowly the man, Grendel and Aži Dahāka body floating and got absorbed to the black hole followed by grounds and tree around them

[What the... What the hell?!] Aži Dahāka roared in surprise even the man also can't hide his surprise

The man glanced to KaiC who keep focusing to them and make them floating more fast. He rise his hand and shoot demonic energy to KaiC however the ground and rock that lifted block it

'Damn! At this rate...' The man turned to the black hole. He narrowed his eyes and have some idea, hopefully it will work "Aži Dahāka! Shot that black hole!" He barked

Aži Dahāka hearing this summon dozens magic circle and began to attack the black hole

It work, as the black hole got destroyed and the ground began to fall from the sky like a rain. The man and Aži Dahāka flying while Grendel slammed to the ground roughly

The man then turn to look for Yūgure and Outlaws but find their ship slowly floating before it glowing and

FLASH!

With single bright light, they gone...

'They manage to get away... But that to be expected... However, Grendel berserk state is...' The man glanced down to Grendel who now moaning in pain in the ground, his scale and eyes also back to normal

It seems Grendel have something interesting...

No one notice a pair of black eyes that watch them since the beginning...

The mysterious figure narrowed it eyes before it step back, and gone in darkness without anyone notice

* * *

With Survivor

"Damn! That was fricking scary..." Mordred grumbled as she panted

"I agree... I never thought Grendel will be that scary..." Hidemoto agreed as he also find Grendel indeed scary. Even he can't fight anymore but he still stand!

"I think it was logical if it was Aži Dahāka, Apophis or Crom Cruach... But Grendel?" Vali commented while shook his head and he turn to Kai who leaned on wall. He have bruise on his face and blood dripped from his mouth and forehead "Did he really that strong when last time you kill him?"

Now this make Yūgure members shocked. They never hear something like this!

"He didn't..." Kai answered "He strong, I admit that. But he not this strong... This amount of power he display is clearly multiple times stronger than when against me... And I doubt if I fight him one on one again I will won... No, I believe I can win against him, it was very clear but after see that..." Kai emphasized the word as he recall Grendel situation yet, still trying to fight "It give me slight nerve..." Kai admitted with solemn face

**(... ... I think I understand what make Grendel like that...)** Albion spoke suddenly through Vali armor

"And what is it Albion-sama?" Le Fay asked

**(A pride...)** Albion answered grimly **(We, Dragon are prideful being... Even Evil Dragon have their own pride... But they are Broken Dragon... Their mind didn't right... That what happen... Grendel must be really mad when Kai kill him last time, he was defeated by Beowulf before that, a Human... And now when he just got revived he got killed with Human too... If it Devil or Youkai it still acceptable since they Supernatural being. But Human? At our Era, Human is nothing more than food... Imagine that you, Human got beaten twice by Chicken...)** He explained

"So Grendel went berserk when he see or hear about Kai? That quite acceptable explanation..." Vali mused while put thoughtful face. As Lucifer that represent pride, he understand how Grendel feeling. It must be very humiliating for him

"Well... While in that state he not too much danger anyway..." Mordred mused "He are nothing but blind animal who after Leader-sama... Though if we facing him in closed place it will be VERY dangerous but if we face him open like before we will win..."

"Yes. But we manage to face against him is pure luck... I doubt our next fight will be like this... After seeing this, Khaos Brigade will try to find out way how to make Grendel strong like this but at least have sanity..." Kai told them sternly "And with Holy Grail it will be possible..." He finished in grim tone

"Holy Grail..." Vali murmured "It really can alter death huh?"

"Yes..." Kai answered "According to Grigori data it can, however. There no 100% resurrection... It wasn't easy... Bringing death soul that died for long time isn't easy job... Even if you succeed there will be change at least..." He said

"So you said Grendel is not as wild as like this?" Arthur asked and Kai nodded

"Yes... The Grail must be do something to Grendel and Evil Dragon mind at least..." Kai responded to Arthur question before he gaze to everyone "Nobody got fatally wounded right?" He asked as he observe them

Outlaws members seems fine, except they exhausted and maybe got couple broken bone. Le Fay the one that got most minor wound while it was Vali and Bikou the biggest one, not surprising somehow

Yūgure members also fine, they fight from long distance except Saphiron who hold his ground against Aži Dahāka. The Undead Dragon already teleported by Kai to his hiding place to rest. Kai will visit him and heal him later

Kai himself is also got quite injury, he can feel his couple of his bone is broken and he got internal injury. Even if he got protected by Susanoo doesn't mean he invincible, Grendel attack did give exhaust him so much

"Nah, we good! Though it kinda scary to see opponent that won't go down no matter how much you hit him..." Bikou answered and Kai nodded with satisfaction

"That's right... Yūgure, I want you to go rest for now. We have mission in next few days, my Sword still not done so I will go pick it now. After I return we will talk about our new mission and why you let the ship alone..." He finished with cold tone that promising pain make everyone shudder

"Err... About that, Leader-sama we-"

"Save your reason for later..." Kai cut Mordred in cold tone "It will be spoken later... And you better have damn good reason! We almost lost Saphiron because of that! What if it one of you that leave behind instead him?!" He barked strongly make Yūgure members flinched "Now go clean yourself..." He ordered as he turn around. He have much thing to do and thinking

Clearly they leave without anyone died is luck... Only Saphiron who got major wound but that thanks to his nature as Undead he can be healed easily with power of Frostmourne or Necromancer Magic...

"Err, Kai-kun. If I may ask, what basic of our mission?" Jeanne asked and Kai paused on his way, he look to them over his shoulder. His face is stoic as always, so do his posture

"Assassinate the possessor of Holy Grail... She working with Khaos Brigade and she must die... This Evil Dragon army cannot increase more than this..."

* * *

**Done! Hahaha, unexpected chapter isn't it?!**

**I bet you all surprise by sudden attack of Khaos Brigade! Hahaha! If you wish to know why the timeline is different it because Albion condition not as worse like in cannon**

**Kai is there to help him to calm his mind. He able to enter Vali mind directly and then calm Albion down using Senjutsu and healing magic in order to make Albion relax**

**That's why Vali decide to look for Albion medicine now. It was for failsafe what if Kai weren't there with them**

**About Grendel situation, I hope you all happy with the condition I make for him. I got this idea thanks to Tsunashi777**

**And fight with Aži Dahāka, hopefully you satisfied. It was stated in Wikipedia that he are on par with Crom Cruach before he died, it mean clearly Aži Dahāka are stronger than God, he after all fighting army of Gods before dead**

**And there Kai who decide to kill Valerie Tepes too! Wow damn! It seems Kai decide to take heavy measure! Well after fighting with Aži Dahāka and Grendel that wasn't surprise. I mean he just fighting 2 Strongest Enemy, Aži Dahāka clearly entering top 10 of Strongest Being in power while Grendel in berserk state is also very dangerous**

**How Occult Research Club will response to Kai mission to kill Valerie?! Will Kai succeed in doing that?! What going to happen?!**

**And who this mysterious figure that watching the battle since the beginning?! What it going to do?! And which side is it?!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD**


	64. Yūgure and Outlaws Goes to Romania!

**Chapter 63. Yūgure and Outlaws goes to Romania!**

* * *

(Kai POV)

I let out sigh as I ruffle my hair while look to the pack of paper in front of me. I was now in my office that I build privately alone using** Mokuton (Wood Release)**, it was simple office that almost similar Sona office in Kuoh Academy, only it has extra bathroom

It been 2 days after Grendel and Aži Dahāka attack on us, our ship currently is in somewhere in middle of Korean. Saphiron wound mostly already closed and healed, he will able to fight as usual once again

Last fight is clearly show how tough are we... According to Vali, they did quite damage to Aži Dahāka. Fenrir at full power clearly on par with Aži Dahāka, even stronger... Well, it was to be expected. Fenrir are being that only one or two level below Heavenly Dragon

Outlaws won't be have problem as long they have Fenrir with them... If my sense right, Aži Dahāka clearly stronger than Super Devil level or at least on par with it... Well, he did fight ARMY of Gods by himself alone... And he only got sealed in result, not killed. That show how strong is he...

But my group is... Another case...

We not strong enough... We strong, but against opponent such caliber of Aži Dahāka... There will be one or two that dead... I, myself MAYBE can defeat Aži Dahāka if I gone into Rikudō Mode... But I will be vulnerable after that and a single Human can kill me with ease...

Train more... That was what I thinking but it clear I almost reach my limit... I only survive now is because mostly due to Ninshū from Naruto World... It was from Sharingan... I need to work together with Madara but he are asshole and not even response to me!

I stare at our mission list... Vali said they also going with us to Romania, he want to greet his Grandfather. Well I don't mind, their appearance maybe can pull some attention from us

Crom Cruach mostly will be there... Along with Ophis clone... No... Ophis clone will stay at Rizevim side, it was very high to happen

But Crom Cruah is...

I maybe can sneak on him... But from the possessor of Holy Grail? It was impossible... She have ability to connect and talk with dead soul...

And it was kinda scary actually...

Holy Grail are important for Khaos Brigade... They will guard them very carefully, assassinate Valerie Tepes will be hard... And since Aži Dahāka quite wounded against Vali or too big to guard Valerie

Then it possible that it will be Crom Cruach... According to info I gain he can take form as Human... Then there no mistake... It will be him that guard Valerie Tepes...

I dealing with Son of Morning Star... The Devil that on par or stronger than Sirzechs-sama... I can't expect it to be easy... I maybe paranoid but against someone like him it was needed...

"You seems troubled..."

I turn my head to the door and see Ophis in her mini form, she wearing long sleeves pink jacket with black t-shirt underneath it, she also wearing white skirt with black lines and blue plain sandals

"Ojou-sama..." I greeted "How your power this far?"

"Good..." Ophis answered "Aka-Teme, help me recover. He said he want to meet you, something about need to spend more time to his brother..." She said and I smiled

"I will visit him later, it good you seems doing fine with Sekiryuushintei-sama..." I replied and she huffed

"He won't stop bothering me... I can't enjoy silence so I shut him up by accepting his help... The faster I get back to my prime, the faster I stop spend time there and close with you.." She grumbled and I chuckled

"Don't be like that Ojou-sama. Sekiryuushintei-sama doesn't that bad... He did like you as his family..." I told her as I try to support Great Red side. Its true after all, Sekiryuushintei-sama never mean bad to Ophis, he just want to help and company her

I also often visit Dimensional Gap sometime to meet him. Great Red actually good guy that like to become err... How did I put it eh? Hmm... He are wild person who like to feeling adventure... He like to show off and something about riding motorcycle...

"How much power you manage to regain?" I asked

"I'm 70% now... Thanks to Aka-Teme help, if he keep doing it I maybe going to be back in next or two months again..." She answered with usual emotionless tone "How about you? What happen while I gone?" Ophis asked me and I sighed

"A lot..." I mumbled while rub my temple. Really, it sure pain in head thinking about these thing. There also few higher in Devil that I need to visit. And there one in Fallen Angel side too... Not to mention Hexennacht too! A group of Stray Magicians that allying themselves with Rizevim

Walburga of the Purple Flames, possessor of Longinus Incinerate Anthem. With this, all Longinus of Holy Relic is related to Khaos Brigade, how ironic seeing God of Bible create Longinus and Sacred Gear to protect Human but his Holy Relic now is used by the one that wish to destroy the world

...I'm too young for these shit...

"You need to relax..." Ophis said and I turn to see now she patting my cheek while floating at my side

"Well... Already did, I already done that in Forest of Spirit. It time to going back to work now..." I replied. I already told Ophis about Forest of Spirit when I revived back

"That not what I mean..."

"Huh?" I blinked in surprise

Ophis cupped both my cheeks with her hands then slowly she morphed into adult form "Not your body that need relax but your mind..." She stated

"It can't be that easy Ojou-sama..." I said softly as I take one her hand and smiled bitterly

Ophis in response merely scowled, she cupped my cheeks with both her hands again and kiss me in lips!

My eyes widened in surprise seeing this. In surprise I open my mouth a bit but Ophis immediately shove her tongue inside it and I moaned unconsciously

Ah... Her tongue feel warm! I blushed before slowly began to kiss her back while hold her face with my hands too

We kissing each other passionately for almost a minute before releasing each other. I stare at Ophis who have light blush on her face while mine clearly brighter than hers

"Okay... It not I didn't like it but what was that for?" I asked and in response Ophis give me another peck on lips and she smiled

"Do I need reason for kissing my mate?" She asked back and I sure there steam just popped from top of my head!

"W-Well... N-No but..."

Ophis merely give me another kiss to silence me. She pull back her face and rub her nose against mine "Then don't ask..." She whispered "You are mine and I'm yours... Don't stress yourself..." She then stare at my eyes with serious look "I heard having sex will relieve your mind. Do you want to have one?"

"No!" I stated immediately with blush still on my face! As much I love Ophis in this form but it too fast! We not even become official couple for a month!

Ophis seems oblivious to my thought as she give me smirk and caress my cheek "Silly Darling, who said you have choice?" She asked before suddenly numerous snake appear and bind me in chair!

"W-Wha?! O-Ojou-sama! W-What are you doing?!" I squeaked as I try to remove myself

"Its time to claim you as mine. After we doing sexual intercourse I will mark you..." Ophis said as she unbutton my shirt!

W-Wait! Y-You can't do this! This is too fast! Yes, I agree to be with you but this isn't what I mean! W-We not suppose to doing this now! I-I still not ready!

**"You are 44 years old man in 17 years old body Kai... And you virgin in your previous life... Which part of you not ready?"** Kaguya asked with flat tone

N-Not helping Kaguya-dono! That not the case in here!

"O-Ojou-sama. A-Arent we too fast? I-I mean maybe we should go in few date before doing this?" I asked in rather panic tone as my shirt now completely opened!

"We can do that later. Sexual Intercourse and claim you as mine first..." Ophis answered as she start to remove her jacket!

CLICK!

"Kai-chan! Are you bus-"

We both turn to see Kuroka who open the door. She staring at us with blank look for moment and we stare back at her. Slowly she have smirk on her face

"Nya! Sorry, for disturbing you. I think you busy doing your work but I didn't know you busy doing THAT! I will come back later..." She said mischievously with naughty smirk plastered on her face and she start to leave

"Wait! Kuroka!" I yelled in panic "We will talk now!"

Kuroka turn to me, then to Ophis, then to me again and her smirk widened "Nope! Don't think so!" She said before slam the door close

...

...

...

...

...

I robotically turn to Ophis who had smirk on her face and already in underwear!

"No one will bother us..." She said as she kiss my neck make me shiver slightly

"O-Ojou-sama... I-It not I didn't wish this! Believe me!" I hissed in pleasure as she keep kissing my neck

That got her attention as she stop and staring at me "Then why you didn't want?"

"I-It just... Well... I'm not ready!"

"When you will ready?"

"In next few years?"

"... That's too long..."

"..."

"..."

"You... You really wish for this?"

"... ... ... Yes..."

"Very well... After I handle this Vampire problem you can claim me..." I said with stoic tone and she blinked

"Really?" She asked and I nodded

"I owe you my life Ojou-sama. Not just my life, but everything..." I smiled softly "Without you, my position will be worse now... So yes... You can claim me to the fullest after I done with this one..."

Yes... As much I deny it but I can't... I'm not deserve it... She had done so much for me... Becoming her mate also honor actually... There no reason to deny it... I didn't need to hesitate anymore... Ophis is everything to me other than Nii-san...

The only thing that keep me sane other that Nii-san, Sona and Asia is Ophis... Whenever I feel guilty she there for me... She save me from my darkness

I remember when Madara was just awake and my aura went berserk... It was Ophis who calm me down... She...

"Would you release me?" I asked nicely and Ophis nodded as the snake that bind me released. I slowly cup her cheeks and give kiss to her lips "I love you Ojou-sama... I really did, if you want to claim me then we will do that... But we will did it later okay? I still have job to do today and it will be better if we done it without hindrance..." I said as I plant another kiss to her lips

"Really?" Ophis asked me with wide eyes and there light blush on her face

"Yes... Did I ever say, you so adorable when blushing?" I asked as I rub my nose against hers

"I am?" Ophis blush increased and oh God! She so adorable! Her pale skin that adorned by blush like that! She even surpass Sona and Asia!

"Of course! You are my beloved after all..." I purred as I kiss her again "We will done that later not now..." I said with warm smile and she beamed brightly "Beside... We will did it later because we can't have someone to PEEK!" I yelled as I create giant holy sword then throw it to the door

""EEEKKK!""

"HIDEMOTO! DON'T YOU DARE TO ESCAPE! ESPECIALLY YOU KUROKA! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

Sometime later after lecturing (Third Person POV)

"So you going to go to Nii-san and everyone place?" Kai asked

"Yes..." Kuroka answered "Didn't you said, you want to give something to Shirone? That's why I want to talk with you..."

"Ah yes, I am..." Kai said as he pull out scroll from his pocket then give it to her "Give that to Koneko..."

"What inside this?" Kuroka asked him

"A balloon..."

"Balloon?" Kuroka deadpanned. Seriously what balloon for? Kai in response merely nodded

"Tell Koneko that the trick for the third steps is to make tornado inside sphere... Combine the first step and second step. The rest explanation is inside that scroll..." Kai explained

Yes... When Kai leave from Kuou Town Koneko still didn't finish her training, however she did finish first step. Kai already instruct her how to do second step and he sure right Koneko has master the second stage.

"Well... If you say so then..." Kuroka said with nod and slight confused

"Where Vali? I need to talk with him..."

"In his office, nya! Well, I better leave then! See you later Kai-chan!" She said as she turn around and leave

"Kuroka one last thing..." Kai called and Kuroka turn back to him, only to see his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan active and it spinning menacingly "If you dare to said anything about me and Ophis to everyone in Nii-san place... Then you will entering Tsukuyomi world for 144 hours..." He said coldly make Kuroka pale and nodded furiously

"Y-Yes! D-Don't worry! I-I won't tell anyone! Hehe... Ehehe..." She laugh nervously and Kai nodded with satisfied face

"Good... Have good vacation Kuroka..." Kai said politely as he turn around and followed by Jeanne who giggle seeing Kuroka still pale

"What you want to talk with Vali anyway?" Jeanne who at Kai side asked while walking to Vali office

You see, apparently Kai did give Yūgure members scold and lecture... A very harsh one mind you

However it softened when Kasumi spoken and take responsibility to protect the other. She stated that she wish to make Kai happy by make his people happy

Kai himself actually don't care. However Kasumi is special case, when he found out Kasumi did have fun then he let them go. It because Kai also didn't know what he should do to make Kasumi 'free'... He actually hoping she will have fun with Yūgure members and gain her own will, but apparently it harder than he thought seeing Kasumi only playing with Saphiron, Fenrir and Gogmagog

But when she told him that she have fun with everyone that make him paused... He decided to let them out of the hook for this since it also their first mistake much to Yūgure members delight

... ... Well except Hidemoto... The priest got trapped in Tsukuyomi while watching Gay make out to each other for 12 hours

Hidemoto need a very hot water after that... A VERY HOT ONE!

"It better if you follow me..." Kai stated as he walk away and Jeanne blinked before decide to follow him

They all will go to Romania tonight... It wasn't destroying mission but assassination...

It was Kai main job to be the one that did it of course... He still thinking good plan to ambush them... With Crom Cruach at Valerie Tepes side it almost impossible actually...

However, he have ace in hole to taking out Crom Cruach... If he manage to caught the Dragon in surprise this mission will succeed...

'Right now... All I need is to see how Romania condition first... After see how the situation then I can make plan...' Kai thought with firm face as he entering Vali office with Jeanne

Vali who in desk reading few data narrowed his gaze to Kai and Jeanne

"Jeanne, Kai..." He greeted

"Hello Vali-kun!" Jeanne greeted with smile while Kai only nodded in greeting back

"What you want?" Vali asked

"A little talk. But first, how are you?" Kai asked back and Vali shrugged

"Fine, I just seeing these data. Trying to locate another strong enemy to fight..." Vali answered as he try to read few legend and data where strong opponent suppose to be "How about you? Still stress over your plan?"

"A little..." Kai answered with moment of pause and Vali snorted

"You take way of life too serious Kai... Lighten up, did I need to force alcohol to your throat again?" Vali offered with smirk as he recall Kai drunk condition

"Please don't..." Kai responded with deadpan look. He didn't wish to what happen last time repeated. This time there many woman too, who know what will happen after he drunk "Anyway, I come here to speak about our group relation..."

"What about it?" Vali asked with skeptical look

"Its better if we work separated from now on..." Kai stated with stern look much to Jeanne surprise while Vali remain neutral "After what happen with Aži Dahāka, Euclid and Grendel yesterday, it will be wise for us to be separated."

Vali put thoughtful face hearing this. He also have similar idea actually, while Yūgure and Outlaws is close group but their vision and mission different

Outlaws exist only to search for strong enemies and fight them. They are people who didn't wish to be bounded by laws and want to feel excitement of the World

Yūgure meanwhile is group that it purpose to clean people who can't be killed in light. They exist to bear the darkness and doing something that considered to be 'evil'

He didn't mind actually to stand at Kai side however, his people is another thing... Bikou and the Shodai Sun Wukong relationship is quite clear and good, not to mention the Shodai had help him with Samael poison before. If they caught working with Yūgure it will be bad for the Shodai and while Vali didn't too care but he owe the Old Monkey debt at least

"Alright if you say so... I understand your situation..." Vali responded after moment of thinking and Kai nodded

"Since we both now going to Romania, we will parted way after that... No doubt Khaos Brigade seeing we together will try to create rumor that endanger our position together..." Kai remarked. Thankfully, Kai was sure that Euclid didn't manage to see his whole group, he only manage to see Kasumi, Saphiron and Jeanne.

Well Kasumi didn't act more last time and Jeanne already criminal so it will be fine... But Kai sure Euclid at least know Kai have strong swordman, Onmyōji and strong big man on his side

You can say it almost like reincarnation of Hero Faction

"I agree... Very well, but if you need help you can contact us..." Vali replied as he willing to help Kai since Kai already done so much for their group

"Yes... You didn't need to worry about me. And also, this ship is yours..." Kai said much to Vali and Jeanne surprise

"You sure? I mean we will be fine traveling with feet. You on other hand is different..." Vali asked

"We will be fine, do you think I didn't have any plan?" Kai remarked with smirk "My group even if it illegal but it supported by Azazel and Sirzechs-sama. They already give material and I can build new one later..." Kai said as he got quite fund from Sirzechs and Azazel. Plus there extra from Serafall too, a fund from the current Lucifer and Leviathan is more than enough not to mention Azazel also give him few technology data

"Well... If you say so then..." Vali accepted. He knew Kai know his own limit so if Kai said okay then it will be fine

"You sure Kai-kun? I don't think the other will take this quite easy..." Jeanne asked to Kai

"They will take it... The only one who will be troubled is Hidemoto..." Kai answered and Jeanne scowled

"I mean Outlaws members. I don't think they will take it very well, especially Le Fay..." She pointed and Kai blinked before put thoughtful face

There another problem

The descendant of Morgan feeling for Kai isn't secret to anyone even Kai himself also know. When he got back the little girl start to become more clingy... That was trouble, Arthur himself stated that Le Fay will be better if she return home

She only following Arthur because she concern about him as little sister, something that Arthur appreciated. She didn't make any official crime actually and only act as follower

Her pact with Kai also already cancelled since Kai was 'dead' back then and when she want to contact Kai back he refused stated that his path will be dangerous

Le Fay are too young for something like this and Kai are dangerous man in public...

Not to mention Kai just stole her family treasures by help of Ophis few days ago... And surprisingly Great Red also helping her since he is bored in Dimensonal Gap...

And Kai really feel grateful for that...

"Don't worry... Le Fay will be fine, I will stay in contact with her... Didn't she and Kuroka go to Nii-san place now?" Kai asked to Vali who nodded

"Yes, it seems Kuroka still sulking about trapped inside the Crimson Gourd... Well I think it serve her right due being reckless..." Vali answer with shrug as he actually didn't bother by Kuroka leave, he can call them back if he want and he knew Kuroka will come when he need her to fight

"Can't argue with that, very well. When you going to leave to Romania?"

"Tomorrow, you?"

"Tonight... I will prepare myself then. I still need to sneak to Carmillia and Tepes faction to find out their situation now then make a plan... My enemy is Crom Cruach possibly, sorry Vali if he get in way then maybe you going to fight him next time..." Kai apologized sincerely since he knew Vali really wish to meet Crom Cruach and fight him

"If he got slaughterer by you then I won't mind. It mean that the limit of the Strongest Evil Dragon, I only need to fight you afterward if you done with him..." Vali responded nonchalantly

Lately Vali and Kai never fight again. Spar? Yes, they have but none of them goes serious. Vali only went normal Balance Breaker while Kai only Sharingan and Senjutsu Mode. The two of them holding back and not fight serious to test each other

Why? Because each of them has yet to reach their full potential... Vali knew Kai still have so much thing to learn while Kai knew Vali still noy mastered Heavenly Dragon power to the fullest

Just like Ise, Vali will wait until time right to battle Kai

Both of them agree to fight one day when they at their own full power

"I will wait for that Vali..." Kai smirked at Vali challenge. While he enjoy having peace but fighting Vali could be said to relieve stress since he let out steam out

That's why Kai love fighting, other than the feeling of adrenaline that rush to your body it also work to relieve your mind

'Man...' Jeanne thought with rolled eyes

"Oh by the way, had you hear another rumor about you?" Vali asked and Kai blinked

"What rumor?" He asked while tilting his head

"Apparently after your debut in Underworld and Youkai Faction. Many people believe you aren't Human, well after what you did no one going to believe you are Human... So there another rumor to decide your identity..." Vali responded and Kai eyes narrowed

"What they call me this time?"

"A reincarnation of General God that trapped in Human body after got killed when Amaterasu fighting Susanoo... They call you Reincarnation of Futsunushi, God of Swords."

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise (Ise POV)

We moved our location from my room to the underground pool where we continue to have our discussion at the table by the poolside.

We were looking through the documents, but came to the pool to take a break. Since its winter, we're using hot water for the pool!

I'm just wearing a single swimwear. Maybe Ravel isn't going to swim, so she's wearing a shirt above her swimsuit…but even then, I can still tell how massive her breasts are even though she's wearing a shirt!

Akeno-san is wearing a swimsuit which reveals a lot of her skin! Like always, there isn't anything much covering her skin so I'm grateful for that!

Sona-kaichou is wearing a one piece type swimsuit with cute patterns on it. This is simply something you would say is rare! Isn't Kaichou in a swimsuit something you wouldn't be able to see so often!?

"I'm sure Ise-kun is the second man to see me in a swimsuit besides my family and Kai."

Kaichou says something like that! Seriously!? Well, she are now official Kai girlfriend! So it kinda make us family too!

But... Kai... He already have harem! He have one even before me! I can't help but jealous! I mean he never care about something like this! But why he got one?! Why he got so many attention from womaaaaaan?! Damn you Kai! Damn yooouuuuuu!

The Grim Reaper girl, Bennia, doesn't even change into a swimsuit, and.

{This place here calms me the most.}

She is hiding under the table. She's drinking her tea under us. …She's a weird girl.

Now then, the ones who are swimming in the underground pool that has a length of 100 metres are—.

"I won't lose to Irina!"

"I won't lose to Xenovia!"

Xenovia and Irina who were in here before us are having an extreme swimming competition. Along with the loud sound of water splashing, they are splashing huge quantities of water.

"Please don't lose both of you!"

The one who is cheering them is Asia who is wearing her swimsuit.

…And the one who is inside the pool right next to her is a golden creature! Fafnir! There is a huge Dragon that is inside the warm pool!

[Asia-tan in her school swimsuit. I, want to drink the pool water that Asia-tan swam in.]

…He's too much of a perv… It was lucky Kai didn't see this... If he see this then... I think he will borrow Gram or Ascalon to slay Fafnir!

By the way Ddraig-san, what do you think of the Pantsu Dragon-King?

**[I, don't see anything.]**

This is useless. He's already broken. He even copied the manner in which Fafnir talks… You must be tired, rest quietly for today Ddraig… My partner is becoming even more of a lively Heavenly-Dragon.

Returning back to the story, Rias in her magical girl's costume was cute. I have it saved permanently inside the folder in my head…gufufu!

…More importantly, did Mil-tan get an offer from Leviathan-sama after that? I'm so scared that I can't ask them… I'm so frightened because it seems possible that he would be the servant of a Maou the next time I see him since its Mil-tan!

Anyway, I wonder if those witches from the Khaos Brigade that attacked us at that audition are the same as those group that intruded into this town several days ago.

"I wonder if the group called Nilrem from the Khaos Brigade are the ones that attacked us earlier."

When I said that, Akeno-san nods.

"There are quite a number of groups of magicians."

Like Akeno-san said, there are other magicians associations.

Except, the one that has a deep connection with the Devils right now is the organisation where Mephisto Pheles is acting as the chairman. Their official name is Grauzauberer. So it means that the ones who sent their documents to us is them.

There are other organisations such as the "Golden Dawn" which is an organisation that MacGregor Matters-san from the Lucifer-group is a co-founder of, and they are famous for being an organisation that uses modern magic.

Also, the organisation called Rosenkreuzer that Rudiger Rosenkreuz-san (one of my aims!), the one who became a reincarnated Devil from being a human and the one who rose up to become the Ultimate-class Devil, previously belonged to is also a famous magicians' organisation.

Since Devils and magicians are close, I memorised the famous organisations in my head and kept repeating them in my head many times.

It happens when I was recalling about the information on the magicians' organisations in my head. There are those that came down to this underground pool.

"Nya, I'm so tired."

An erotic Onee-san in a black kimono! It's Kuroka!

She came down to the poolside while being listless. Le Fay is following behind her and politely bows her head to us saying, "H-Hello".

The reason why Sona-kaichou and Akeno-san put on a bit of a stern look is probably because they still have doubts about Kuroka. More importantly, is the reason why Sona-kaichou isn't shocked to see Kuroka and Le Fay because she was informed about it by Rias beforehand?

"I'm back nya~."

Kuroka approaches me and hugs onto meeeeee!

The soft "Boin" sensation passes through to my whole body! Her huge, white, and smooth oppai are so exposed from her loose kimono!

She then rubs her cheek against mine.

"Sekiryuutei-chin, I want you to heal me since I'm tired~."

…I can smell something really good from her black hair… It feels like my brain will melt from the aroma of an older woman!

E-Ever since she started lodging at my house, she clearly is increasing the number of times she is getting close to me! I'm happy though!

Hey, Akeno-san will put on an unpleasant face so stop that!

Do you even know that Akeno-san acts listless and doesn't act like her age when girls that aren't close to me come near me!? Though that's also a cute side of hers!

"K-Kuroka! D-Didn't you go to Vali's side after being called out by him?"

I say that to Kuroka who is rubbing against me. When we fought the group of magicians in order to save Koneko-chan, Gasper, and Ravel, these two left us and went to the place where Vali was. It's certain that something happened there.

Kuroka says it while sighing.

"That's right~. The thing is, Aži Dahāka came and attacked us~."

[-!?]

Everyone here (me, Akeno-san, Ravel, and Sona-kaichou) are in shock because of what Kuroka said.

Of course! Aži Dahāka!? That's one of the Evil-Dragons that Sensei mentioned!

"…That's one of the Evil-Dragons that died. If I remember correctly, it was said to be one of the fiendish Dragons…"

When Ravel said that, Sona-kaichou continues.

"A wicked Dragon that controlled one thousand magic and pointed his fang against the army of the good Gods of the Zoroastrianism. It was said that it was killed by the hero Θraētaona and left in a state where it was basically sealed. …If that Dragon was also resurrected back to this world, similar to Grendel, then that means…"

…Something insane is happening right now.

So does that mean Khaos Brigade and Grayfia-san's brother are trying to resurrect the Evil Dragons that were dead…?

Even Grendel was that brutal and strong. I wonder how strong Aži Dahāka, that is more evil than Grendel, is!

**[…You can say this is our do or die moment. As a Sekiryuutei that is.]**

Even Ddraig is saying that with a tone that carried his determination. …That means that I should prepare myself to face them in the worst situation there is, right…? Geez, so I don't even have the time to rest.

Kuroka takes her cheek away from me and puts on a bit of a serious look.

"…We were travelling around the world, seeking for strong foes like them and the hidden mysteries of the world, however… That was clearly the strongest foe we ever faced."

After Kuroka takes my teacup without my permission and drinks it, she continues.

"…That Evil Dragon came at us while laughing, even if we punched, kicked, or cut him. And that's while spurting blood from all over his body, you know? He didn't show any sign of going down at all. …That thing was broken. It wasn't normal. I personally think it's the kind of monster you shouldn't fight, nya. He was so tough that it convinces me why the hero whatever his name was, was only able to seal him."

…So it was tougher than Grendel… Just the fact about that Dragon not going down against her full team basically proves how broken that Dragon is…!

Ddraig says it with a low tone.

**[…If it's possible, I don't want to fight it. Most likely, Albion feels the same. You should avoid those who have both the desire to destroy everything and to destroy themselves, partner.]**

Even Ddraig who is courageous and has a sturdy spirit is against fighting the Evil Dragons…

Le Fay continues after Kuroka.

"After that, the other deceased Dragon, Grendel, and a man wearing a robe appeared front of us… Well... Grendel went berserk when seeing Kai-sama and attacking him..."

W-What?!

"Berserk? What you mean by that? Does Kai okay?"

I can't help but asked that, Sona-kaichou at my side also look with worried face!

"Kai-chan okay, other than few broken bones and internal injury. He still able to go for few rounds even with that injury.. Apparently Grendel is sore about his last battle against Kai-chan. Before Kai-chan went to fight you all and get killed by you, he was sended by Vali to check some island of Khaos Brigade. However it revealed that it was trap to lure Kai-chan, and Grendel already waiting for him in there..."

"WHAT?!"

I yelled in shock, what you mean by that?! Grendel is very strong! Even I can't do anything to him! He practically super strong! All my attack and he only shrug it off as if it was nothing!

"Then what happen?"

Akeno-san asked with also worry look. Of course! For duo Onee-sama, Kai are like little brother too to them!

"Well, Kai-chan fight against Grendel of course. He kill him by cut Grendel into pieces but Kai-chan said he didn't win unscathed, to beat Grendel he cost several years of his lifespan..."

"He kill Grendel?"

I can't help but put another shock face! Even Akeno-san, Ravel and Sona-kaichou show shocked face too! Are you serious?! He already that strong that able to kill monster of Grendel level?!

My little brother really become this far...

**[He are considered to be the Strongest Human. It not surprise that he already surpass Satan-class monster. While he didn't have high endurance like you but his very high technique can cover that. You can say he are being that even God should beware for, his strength also high quality and with high intelligence and technique, he become very formidable threat. What make your brother better than you is he have very high brain and that Sharingan of him is very suitable for his technique. I must say he are one of few people that have very high technique in battle I ever seen. If he were enemy then he will be formidable one...]**

Even Ddraig also saying that, it seems Kai really become something that we can't predict anymore. He become strong that even Heavenly Dragon admit him as threat...

"But he sacrifice his lifespan against him... That was quite price..."

Sona-kaichou mutters with worried face

"Nya, you didn't need to worry about that. Kai new body now possess long age, his lifespan is multipled than before due to Ophis power..."

Kuroka said as she try to comfort us and it did work since I feel relieved. I will be troubled if my little brother only can life for one year but with his new body it should be okay, just like me who lost my lifespan from Juggernaut Drive before but now it restored

Le Fay then continues her story

"Grendel when attacking Kai-sama is abnormal. It as if his mind only focused to Kai-sama. His scale and eyes also changed into more berserk, he got hit by Kai-sama groups members and got fatally wounded but still try to attack him. We try to help Kai-sama but Aži Dahāka stand on our way..."

He went berserk? Is that mean he become stronger than when I fought him?! He already strong that level! And he become stronger after that is clearly dangerous!

"I see... No wonder when Grendel see Ise-kun few days ago he give look of hatred... It maybe due to Ise-kun and Kai twin and have same face... But it dissipated as soon he seems notice Ise-kun isn't Kai..."

Sona-kaichou add her opinion while staring at me. Indeed, when I meet Grendel yesterday I notice his gaze not contain insanity or will to fight, but more like hatred. However it gone when the moment he see Boosted Gear, he maybe notice I'm not Kai since Kai didn't possess Boosted Gear

"It was disaster... However after Grendel fatally wounded, the man in robe and Aži Dahāka seems try to calm Grendel down. Since we only found it as a disastrous situation, so we decided to take our leave temporarily."

Yeah, Euclid and Grendel were certainly saying something like that before leaving. I see, so they fought against each other at the location where they teleported to.

No, maybe Evil-Dragons don't have the sense of being comrades? …I can feel the chills because it's basically showing what Ddraig said about Evil-Dragons not having proper brains.

"You mentioned about Ship before, does it mean you didn't travel using feet?"

Akeno-san asked

"Of course not! What kind of idiot who travel the whole World by walking? ... ... Well actually, we did travel while walking but we found it was quite boring so Kai-chan build us a ship to travel around..."

"Kai build a ship?"

Sona-kaichou asked with astonished face even I also surprised!

Le Fay nodded with smile before a light appear on her hand and then an album come out from it!

"Here, this is our Ship. We call it Survivor..."

Le Fay show us the picture and I find my face morphed to awe!

Its big! This ship is! The picture showing Outlaws members standing in front of the ship! It was so huge! It even bigger than Grendel or Tannin-ossan! It maybe on same size with school building!

"He build this ship by himself?!"

Ravel who see the picture also show amazed face! Of course! Building something like this isn't easy! How he did that?!

"Well, he use his clone technique. You know Kai-chan can make it into hundreds if he want. Building thing like this using magic is easy, nya! Kai-chan is quite good mechanic, scientist and strategist. He build more than half before collapse due to exhausted. He really work hard to make this you know? After he collapse we decided to finish the job, and tadaa! Look, we even have party after that..."

Kuroka then flip the album and show us another picture. Unlike their usual outfit, in here they wearing formal dress and even look handsome and beauty!

"He grinning? In picture?! He never grin like that!"

I commented as I see the picture! Yeah! Kai there is grinning similar like me! He holding Ophis and Le Fay! Hey! What the?! He never like this before!

"That... That was unexpected... He must be really happy..."

Sona-kaichou who see the picture show beautiful smile! Of course she will be happy too! I also happy seeing Kai still can grin like that despite his situation, but somehow I can tell she quite jealous seeing Ophis and Le Fay position

"Of course he grinning! He drunk in there!"

...

...

...

[WHAT?!]

Everyone turn their attention to Kuroka who grinning happily while Le Fay have red face! What you mean by drunk?!

"Vali-sama forced Kai-sama to drink. Then apparently Kai-sama is REALLY not tolerant to alcohol and he went drunk after drink one glass of beer..."

"Are you telling me Vali shove a beer down to my little brother throat?!"

I yelled with anger in my face! That bastard! How dare he did that to my little brother?! He didn't even ask permission from me to did that! When we meet again there will be Hell to pay!

"Well... You can say so... Kai-sama actually try to resist but Vali-sama suddenly push the glass to his mouth.."

Le Fay explained with sheepish look. Uooooh! Vali! The next time we meet again I going to smack your head!

"Le Fay right, nya. Kai-chan really funny when drunk! You should see he yelling about threesome with Le Fay and Ophis!"

"Kuroka-san!"

Le Fay face brightened to the point there steam come out from her ears! Wait! Threesome?! Don't tell me Kai already not virgin! Did he have sex before ME?! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!

"W-Wait! D-Did Kai and you then..."

Sona-kaichou voice is cold! Her whole body is shaking and even her gaze can freeze sun! S-Scary! Scary!

Le Fay the poor girl shrunk under Sona-kaichou gaze and she waving her hands frantically with blush still on her face!

"No! Sona-sama! We didn't do anything! Kai-sama still have his... His... V-Virginity!"

As soon that words left, the temperature got back to normal. Sona-kaichou also seems calm down and she give nod to Le Fay

"Good... I actually didn't mind if Kai already have sex. However if you do that when he drunk, it considered to be rape rather than sex... I won't tolerate that even if it was Ophis..."

Sona-kaichou spoke with scary tone! It was the tone she always use to discipline people! She really scary!

"Yeah! I agree with Sona-kaichou! I can't forgive! I will never forgive if Kai lose his virginity before ME! He can't! I have to lost mine first! I don't care shadow or not but he can't lose his before ME!"

I voiced my opinion strongly as I glare to Le Fay who "Eep"ed while hiding behind Kuroka who laugh happily. Ravel and Sona-kaichou merely let out sigh at my declaration while Akeno-san only let out her usual laugh

"May I ask you several questions regarding that afterwards?"

Sona-kaichou asks Le Fay. Even the magical girl responds honestly by saying, "Yes".

"Sekiryuutei-chin."

Kuroka then says it while holding my nose.

"You shouldn't become a Dragon like that, okay? I'm definitely positive that you have to stay being an Oppai Dragon, nya."

"I, don't want to become like Vali and the Evil-Dragons."

That's what I strongly believe. Even Kuroka nods her head saying, "Good boy".

Then Kuroka asks to change the subject.

"So, what were you talking about?"

"Regarding the magicians and their organisations."

When I said that, Ravel explains the situation to Kuroka and Le Fay. Then Le Fay puts her hand up and says it timidly.

"The truth is, I was originally in "Golden Dawn". Over there I acquired modern magic, and spells that were forbidden by the magician organisations."

Oh, so that's why she was using those rare magic. During the Mid-class promotion, we were sequestered into a dimension field at the Underworld by Cao Cao, and Le Fay's teleporting spell played a big role back then.

Ravel says it while blowing her cheeks.

"Regarding the name of the organisations, the group of Maverick Magicians that attacked us in the incident the other day, Hexennacht! I won't forget the name of those outlaws!"

And it seems like the possessor of Incinerate Anthem which is one of the Longinus is within that group called Hexennacht. And I hear that the possessor is one of their leaders. …A Longinus possessor who is a leader of the group of ruffians. It sure is a troublesome mix. If it's possible, I don't want to get involved with them…

Akeno-san says it after nodding her head.

"Certainly, those are the famous magicians' organisations. Though the main magicians we, the youth Devils, deal with are those from Mephisto-sama's organisation."

Well, even Rias and Sensei told me that it won't be a problem if I only remember the name of Grauzauberer at my current situation.

Maybe it will be okay if I am cautious of the group of Maverick Magicians, Hexennacht, and the magicians' faction of Khaos Brigade, Nilrem.

"There sure are many things I need to remember… The road to becoming a High-class Devil sure is hard."

I take a breath. There are many things I need to remember, but I won't be able to walk ahead unless I remember all of them. I am a Mid-class Devil after all, so I have to be aware and hold responsibility. It's an unforgivable thing…if I don't know anything during crucial times.

"It sure is tough aiming to become a High-class Devil, nya. Though I think Sekiryuutei-chin is alright to be an Ultimate-class Devil in terms of strength. It's a cruel reality that your brain has to catch up to that level."

Kuroka sits on my lap. This Onee-san sure does act like how she wants to!

Sona-kaichou then says it while smiling.

"However, you may be right. If you get promoted, then you will be able to attain evil-pieces which will allow you to have servants that will support you, and depending on the way you use them, things may become easier for you in the future. Except, it means you will have greater responsibility by becoming a King."

That certainly is true. Just like how Rias does her job with us, I may be able to split the amount of work if I get my servants in the future.

Ah, now I have a question. Actually, it has been bugging me for a while.

"By the way, who did you make your servant first, Kaichou?"

Yeah, it's regarding the circumstances of the Sitri group. Who did she make her servant first? I want to use that as a reference for the future.

"Me? It was Tsubaki. I met her as soon as I came to Japan and made her my servant."

So she made the vice-president her servant first. Well, it does seem like they have known each other the longest.

Akeno-san continues while putting on sad eyes.

"Tsubaki…also went through many things. I'm sure it was fortunate for her to have met Sona."

"Yes, I'm also glad I met her as well."

…I have heard a bit about Tsubaki-sempai before. She was born in the Shinra-clan that has an ancient and honourable origin that purifies evils, but due to her trait that calls out to abnormal beings through her mirrors, she received a state which was basically isolation.

She overcame that by becoming a Devil, and changed it to her own powers. That was Tsubaki-senpai's Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice.

I then ask Akeno-san.

"You were Rias's first servant, right Akeno-san?"

I was told that before.

"Yes, that's correct. I am Rias's first servant."

Akeno-san puts her cup away and then speaks.

"This is a good occasion, so let me talk a bit about it. My first meeting with Rias..."

That is a story about the beginning of the two little girls...

* * *

Meanwhile at Vampir Territory, Carmillia faction (Azazel POV)

The town which is covered by dense fogs.

I, Azazel, have myself in the territory of the Vampire's Carmilla faction. It's castle town of Carmilla faction which you can refer as their central place. The Vampires of Carmilla faction live here.

It's thought that Vampires like and live in buildings that have the Middle Age Europe's theme which is so old-fashioned way of thinking, but that's not quite true.

This town has modern-like buildings built around Carmilla's castle who is their ancestor. The civilians' houses in the residential area are all modern-type houses as well. Though it seems like the pure Vampires who are the important people here live in the old and huge mansions.

Obviously all the buildings have few windows as if they are rejecting the sunlight which is their weakness, and even if there are windows they have them covered.

Well, there's a dense fog like this. Sunlight won't even reach this town even during noon.

It's exactly noon right now. The Vampires which are the residents of night are sleeping right now. There are those moving around at noon; however they are wearing thick clothes in order to prevent their skin from being exposed. They must be scared of the sunlight, even though there's a fog.

There are even those that are travelling by car. The items carried by people and used for the town's equipment are no different than the ones in the human world. It must be because the majority of civilians here are former humans. You can say it is similar to the reincarnated Devils living in the Underworld.

The fogs which I'm referring to are the Vampire's ability. Vampires can control fogs after all. If it's a high level Vampire, than he can even create fogs which can cover a single town by himself.

Fogs are used to act as a barrier and to search for enemies. It probably doesn't have that much traits as the mist user George's fog, however the Vampire that can cover this whole town by using fogs must be someone strong.

I entered this place by myself after parting with Rias. The place where it's located in mountainous region with a wide barrier, and the place which has separated from the humans' world. That is this place.

By the way, the main region which is used by the Tepes faction isn't that far from here. Though it seems like both sides have created a boundary line, something which acts as national border, between them.

The air I breathe out is also white. Romania is a country which has the same seasonal occurrence as Japan. If it has just become winter in Japan, then likewise, it's also winter here. However, this country is colder than Japan. With this temperature, it won't be weird if there are places which has snow falling.

Now then, the reason why I'm observing the view so leisurely like this is…

"It sure is boring…"

I'm talking to myself. I'm in a café. I found a rare café which is open even at noon, so I'm drinking tea at the second floor terrace like this.

Even though I said tea, it truly isn't blood. It's black tea with a strong taste that even Vampires are fond of. It's said that the denser the Vampire's blood is, the more different they are to human regarding taste. Pure-bloods basically can't take in anything besides blood. The ones that drink black tea must be the ones that changed from being human.

The truth is I asked for a meeting with Carmilla herself who is the Queen of Carmilla faction, but it seems like it was bad timing where the Queen-sama is in the middle of a meeting.

It seems like it's been dragging on for quite some time, and several days have already passed since I got here. They welcomed me with VIP treatment at the castle, but I was so bored that I came down to the town.

It's an unsightly view for me to act as someone who has nothing to do since I came here after making such a big declaration in front of Ise and others.

…Looks like there's movement within the Tepes faction. The Carmilla faction must be making countermeasure against them. They must want to put the meeting with me after that.

It's not like they're ignoring me. The one who is sitting a bit away from me right now must be the one who is keeping his eye on me. He's releasing such atmosphere like that after all.

Most likely, Carmilla must want to have all her trump cards within her hand so she can use them if the time comes.

I never thought she would have allowed her special envoy to speak as she liked that much and then leave me like this when I entered this country. Geez, it sure does amaze me how proudly the Vampires act.

I make a sigh since I'm in a position I can't acknowledge. Then I lost the presence of the one who is keeping his eye on me. When I take a glance, the one who is keeping his eye on me is down on the table.

I say it after making another sigh.

"Geez, what do you want with me after coming all the way here? Vali?"

The one who approaches my table is Vali himself.

"Well, I sensed a presence I was familiar with when I came nearby."

This guy appears while bringing Bikou, Arthur, Fenrir and...

I blinked once... Standing near Arthur is... Woman... She... You can say she seems like female version of Arthur... Except she not tall and she also have eyes that clearly speak this woman is "troublemaker"... She are quite beauty if I must say... She wearing long red leather jacket with white tank-top and long blue jeans along with black boots

Who is she? New recruit? Related of Arthur perhaps?

"Ya~ya~, Govenor! Or do I call you Director now?"

"You never change, Bikou.…Did you make him go to sleep?"

When I looked towards the guy keeping his eye on me meaningfully, the naughty monkey smiles happily.

He must have made that guy go to sleep with a certain type of senjutsu.

The reason why these guys can move freely within this fog is because they excel in sneaking in. After all, they are a bunch that appear in unexpected times and places, and also strong guys that won't get caught by any organisation.

"So, do you have some business with me?"

When I ask, these guys sit down and start to talk.

"Yeah, it's regarding the Evil Dragons."

What Vali starts talking about is regarding the Evil Dragon these guys met with.

…I ask Vali after hearing all sorts of things.

"Was Aži Dahāka strong?"

While drinking his tea, Vali smiles and answers.

"…Looks like he will be more entertaining than Pluto at least."

…So Aži Dahāka is at least stronger than Pluto.

Bikou continues.

"Rather, he's strong, that crazy Dragon that is. He's no doubt the strongest out of all the Dragons I fought. There's nothing scarier than opponents that won't go down."

"Even Grendel also quite tough as well."

Arthur also continues like that.

Since these guys that are travelling the world seeking for strong foes are saying this, so it can be determined that those Dragons' strength are remarkable.

"Tough? That guy practically scary! I mean we hit him pretty hard! Even we still not combine our strongest attack but it was more than enough to put Satan-class monster down or even can't move anymore! But he still stand, damn! That overgrown lizard really harbor ill feeling to Leader-sama..."

The blonde girl exclaimed with annoyed face while crossed her leg in unlady manner, she quite tomboyish eh?

"New recruit Vali?"

I asked to Vali as I glance to the woman and she look back to me with annoyance expression

"She not mine... Rather she are Kai's..."

Vali answered me and I blinked in surprise

"Oh? Yūgure members?"

I look to the woman who staring back at me with bored face, she slowly have grin and I recognize it was grin that show bloodthirsty one

"Mordred Pendragon, Silver-Crimson Demonic Knight of Yūgure at your service."

She introduce herself while waving one of her hand and grin to me

This woman... I can tell she almost like female version of Vali except she maybe have Bikou personality except she smarter... And what with Silver-Crimson Demonic Knight? It really strange tittle...

"Pendragon? Are you related to Arthur?"

I asked with narrowed eyes and she give pat to Arthur back on his side

"Ah, yes! We not close but at least we related. He, descendant of King Arthur. I, descendant of Mordred Pendragon. He are my Oji-san technically!"

She let out slight chuckle, she kinda rude I guess but still beauty woman. I have surprise face for moment while staring at her

Another Pendragon? Kai you dork! I can tell this girl is Monster behind her petite figure! Her aura show that she clearly Ultimate-class person just like Arthur or Bikou! You didn't waste your time when recruiting someone eh?!

And descendant of Knight of Treachery nonetheless... Then she must wield Clarent, the finest silver sword that filled with blood of Knight of Round Table and hatred of real Mordred... Demonic Sword that said to be on par with Holy Sword Caliburn...

So that's why she call herself Silver-Crimson Demonic Knight eh?

Arthur meanwhile seems not pleased and clearly annoyed in on his face

"How many time I have to tell you to not call me that?"

"Eh? I'm not Kasumi, try to ask her. She must know it, she have super hearing other than sensor..."

"That wasn't normal question..."

"Sounds normal one to me..."

These two... I can tell clearly they aren't fit to each other... If you put them into job together it will be chaos...

I then asked question and gain Mordred attention

"Well, Kai did have good taste of group and Woman eh... Who else is members of Yūgure, Miss? Other than Jeanne of course..."

Mordred turn to me and give me sly grin

"Sorry, that was secret. You have to meet with them by yourself. Leader-sama wish it become surprise..."

Ah, Kai you really like that. Always to be mysterious one then give us heart attack, you really like Ajuka then sometime can be like Falbium

I sure those two will like to have chat with you

Vali then asks me while twitching one of his eyebrows.

"Like I expected, is the resurrection of Evil Dragons due to the Holy Grail? That alters lives, doesn't it? Is it also possible to resurrect the dead?"

Well, it's natural to have such doubts. Yeah, this is clearly a situation that is involved with the Holy Grail. That Holy Grail which is a Longinus… Can change the law of lives. There's no mistake that the top guys among the Carmilla faction are causing a ruckus due to it.

"The location of souls and the place they will head towards differ for each religion as well as the meaning and how they are handled… But resurrecting completely is something that is impossible normally."

Even Ise whose resurrection which was like a miracle lost his original body and had to get a new one.

Once your soul passes on, you can't come back to the real world that easily. That's how precious it is for souls that have fulfilled their duty and fate to leave the body.

Though it's a different story if you have the technique, capacity, and existence where you can do something with your soul.

Again, there are resurrections by using the Devils and Angels reincarnation system. Well, both of them need to be in a state where you had just died.

Vali narrows his eyes.

"The Evil Dragons are different then?"

…They are tough after all.

I then say it while piling up the sugar cubes.

"…Vritra that had his soul cut into that many pieces was able to resurrect. Guessing from that, if you have the prosperous bug called "Longinus" that was left by the God from the Bible, then…"

"And you can say that it's on a totally different level if it's a sub-species Balance Breaker."

I nod my head at Vali's words that continued after me.

"Just like what Kai said. So the resurrected being become slight different..."

He mutters it while rub his chin, well Kai did also do research about Sacred Gear though not as maniac as me but he at least should knew something like that...

Bikou says it while resting his chin.

"If that's the case, does it mean the Vampire faction that has the Holy Grail is connected with the Khaos Brigade?"

"Of course they are. If not Leader-sama won't come here..."

Mordred said to Bikou with snort

Kai is here? Ah I see, so that's why she, members of Yūgure is also here. But why she come with Vali?

"If your Leader in here, why you didn't go with him?"

"I'm scout in here... My job is to scout the public while the other hiding. Since I didn't have anyone to go with I decide to go with Luci-man here..."

Vali eyes twitched and I let out snort. Luci-man? This girl clearly more interesting than I thought! She have guts to mock Vali openly! That was something!

"What Kai mission anyway?"

Mordred turn to me and put serious look

"It better if you didn't know Zazy. Kai mission is always bad... Especially Khaos Brigade now is playing Tepes faction's from shadow..."

Zazy huh? You even give me nickname. Well, what she said is true, Kai mission never good one and there always will be have result where someone die

It won't be weird if the Carmilla faction knows about the Tepes faction's circumstances beforehand. They must have thought that using Gasper who had a connection with Valerie Tepes who holds the Holy Grail is the most efficient one to use. They must have presumed that she would let her guard down if it's Gasper.

In a round a bout, you can say that Valerie is such an existence.

We can take it that the reason they started negotiating with us whom they have refused till now as a nuisance is because the Vampires can't handle Valerie and the Khaos Brigade that have a connection with her.

Did they come to us while looking down at us due to their pride, or are they planning to use us and take all the good parts from the sidelines?

There are many things I don't know… Gasper, speaking honestly, you can assume that the girl called Valerie whom you are feeling indebted to… Is wrapped in something really serious.

And the ruckus the Carmilla faction is causing since I got here must mean that there has been a change in Tepes.

I'm worried about Rias and Kiba. Like I thought, I probably should call Ise and others…

I then notice the change in these guys.

Kuroka and Le Fay aren't here.

"Hey, Vali. Where's the bad-cat and the witch-girl?"

When I ask, Vali says it while shrugging his shoulder.

"They are at Hyoudou Issei's place"

Hmm? What's this?

"Were you dumped? Geez, this happened because you didn't pay attention to them, you know?"

I say it jokingly but this guy replies by saying "That's probably it" without being offended.

…It really seems like he isn't bothered. Geez, I have to say that his lack of interest in women is extreme. He's like this ever since he was a kid. He isn't even interested in romance in the slightest.

…It's not like he hates women. If he did, he won't be having Kuroka and Le Fay with him.

He makes me worried in the opposite way to Ise.

Bikou starts laughing heroically

"It's all right, Governor. Both Kuroka and Le Fay will come to us if something happens. Also, you know they said playing with Sekiryuutei is fun? So did you know that this brother of hers right here is feeling safe?"

Bikou gives a meaningful gaze at Arthur.

"Yes, to be honest, Le Fay will be safe if I leave her by his side after all. I think it will be good for her to return to the everyday world. Even if she can't return completely, she would be able to have a life which is close to it if she stays at Sekiryuutei-dono's side that can be said as a special zone. Even the former Governor seems like he will be considering it after all."

So that's how you respond huh. Geez, this swordsman has no flaws. But, it's that. It seems like this guy adores his little sister despite being a battle maniac as well. I then say it to Arthur.

"I will make sure no one lays their hand on her while she's there. Except, can you at least consider how Ise and everyone will appear to others? It will be troublesome if they get caught teaming up with you guys so openly."

Arthur also nods at my words by saying "Yes".

Well, Kuroka and Le Fay are already in a state where they are kinda free lodging there… That guy Ise, just how many more lovers' candidates does he has to have in order to be convinced? I can tell Kuroka is attracted to him while Le Fay seems have feeling to his brother

Geez... Those two really chick magnet... Young man these day having more woman than emperor in feudal era...

Maybe next time I should have a bet with Sirzechs in how many children Kai and Ise will have in the future.

When I'm thinking such things, Bikou takes out something from his luggage. Its cup noodles.

And also a pot he has already prepared without me noticing. Bikou asks me while making preparation.

"Which one does the former Governor want? The red one? The green one? Or the yakisoba with lots of quantity in them?"

He sure does have quite a number of cup noodles with him. And they all happen to be Japan made. Certainly the cup noodles in Japan taste the best.

"Then give me that green one. I like soba after all."

I'll just tag along with them since I'm a bit hungry.

Bikou starts laughing again.

"Oh, looks like you are familiar with Japan's taste. Fine. Vali, Arthur, which one do you guys want?"

I ask while watching these guys who are picking their noodles without being serious.

"Tsk! How lowly! Eating something like that! Ha, look! My Leader-sama give me his own personal cooking!"

Mordred show us some bento that clearly filled with high-class level food! So not just talented in fight and strategy but that guy also good in cooking?! Geez that Kai... He really embodiment of perfect boyfriend!

"Ah damn! Hey Mordred, would you mind to give me some?"

"Hell no! Cook for yourself, stupid monkey!"

"Tsk! Snarky bitch..."

I who staring only can shook my head in amusement

"I never thought Hakuryuukou-sama's group that is travelling to various places has cup noodles as their meal. Can't even a single one of you cook?"

Bikou waves his hand roughly.

"Le Fay or Kai was the one doing it after all. If both of them isn't here, then our meals change to instant food right away. Well, I love noodles and both Vali and Arthur don't complain about what they eat."

I don't know what to say after seeing Vali who is opening the packets of seasoning right beside me. Arthur is also saying that "I won't complain as long as the black tea is first-class", and has his tea pot ready. Mordred meanwhile only devouring her food with happy face and damn it look delicious!

Fenrir… Has the cup noodle put in front of him rudely, so I can sense an unexplainable atmosphere coming from this beast. Even though he has got smaller than his previous large beast size form due to collar on his neck, you guys do realise that he is a legendary monster, right…? A cup noodle for Fenrir!

…Judging from only this situation, I'm starting to think that the Sekiryuutei who is eating three meals daily made by his beloved wives and lovers stands higher than him.

Geez, these guys don't even carry the slightest fragment of being nervous. This is the Vampire's territory. Maybe they don't carry the self-awareness of being a wanted group?

No, they probably don't. These guys are idiots after all.

However, Vali's journey to find strong foes is quite a maniac hobby. I never thought it will also involve monsters that have been eliminated… Is my influence to him too strong? I have a mixed feeling as the guy who raised him.

If I remember now, these guys were choosing someone to act as the counsellor for Albion by having the first generation Sun Wukong introduce them to someone... Geez these guys really something...

* * *

Meanwhile with Kai (Third Person POV)

White...

Cold...

Heck! It even snowy!

That was what crossed in Kai mind now as he stare down to the scenery below him

We found Kai wearing deep black fur hood and Gigantis Scale Mail underneath it while having his face revealed and as always, his expression is stoic.

Behind him is another 2 hooded figure, one is holding closed japanese fan and clearly it was Hidemoto since he the only one who brought fan even to the cold area while the other is petite but the bright green eyes underneath the hood show it was clearly Kasumi

He standing in peak of mountain while staring down to the city of Vampires... Tepes Faction city precisely... He can see the castle town and must admit it was splendid scene, the castle bigger than Kuyou's

"My, my. I never thought I will see the city of Vampire with my naked eyes like this. Even the Church still not find it, how you got their location Leader-sama?" Hidemoto asked his leader

"Khaos Brigade have spy inside this area. By removing Kuyou soul and consume it memories I manage to gain few knowledge of their base that hold valuable information..." Kai answered while still keep his gaze to the centre castle. His Sharingan bore to castle as if it pierce the castle wall like Byakugan

Kai of course knew there coup d'état inside the castle. The information he gain is full and complete, right now Khaos Brigade must be quite upset seeing Kuyou got killed. Kai had sneak to their information base and manage to copy the information then leave

If Khaos Brigade think their plan will went with smooth then they clearly overestimated themselves...

This coup d'état actually is blessing in disguise... While they busy, Kai will able to sneak in to the castle and plant spy inside Vampire Elders...

Who exactly Kai spy?

A people that he hypnotized...

When Kai able to master Rinnegan his illusion went to another level that people can't imagine... While he still have little problem to hypnotize God-class being but what make it scary was it can't be detected...

No matter how expert the Senjutsu master Kai Rinnegan can't be detected when he cast illusion... That what make it scary...

The moment you gain Rinnegan, the Eye of Primordial God, when your eyes evolved from Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to Rinnegan, it like Hyena transform to Lion... A normal carnivore Lizard transform to Comodo...

And not just that... Rinnegan also at least possess special ability...

In Naruto World, Madara Rinnegan give him control over Shadow that even can knock out Bijuu with single hit. Sasuku can teleport or pull anything including himself to whenever or wherever he want as long it on his eyesight

Kai eyes is different... It give him ability to create multiple dimension much like Kaguyuya... While he can't hide himself like Kamui, but that dimension can be used as prison or safe house...

It function was similar like Kamui, except he possess more dimension but he can't make himself unharmed like Obito...

If Kai play carefully even he can trap Super Devil inside his dimension. Of course to flee from there the prisoner must destroy the dimension, but it won't be easy and when they done Kai will be gone already...

However depending on what the thing that be send to his alternate dimension. If the enemies strong enough like God-class monster it will be very hard and they can resist, causing Kai to be vulnerable and can be killed with ease

If Kai force his way, it will consume his lifespan instead chakra... While Kai who made from Ophis flesh and train in Senjutsu give him superior Human age that surpass normal Human and Demigod but he still have his limit... And his lifespan flow can be dangerous if keep disturbed

Not to mention alternate dimension isn't easy to create... He only can create 6, not more than that... It was his limit, all of them created when he facing Madara unconsciously... And to create one he have to be in Rikudō Mode.. The thing that he still can't control yet...

"Master..."

Kai broke out from his mind when soft voice call him, he turn his attention to Kasumi

"Master, Lu Bu-san and Jeanne-san have found the base of spy of Tepes faction in Carmilla faction. Like you said, many of Carmilla faction seems agree to have their Vampire weakness eradicated..." Kasumi reported and Hidemoto snorted hearing this

"Those blood-sucker said that Human are weak, said about how petty are we. While I must admit our race isn't perfect but we didn't afraid to admit it. They meanwhile is another case... It will be amusing to see those high prided pure-blood see there traitor on their faction..." Hidemoto mused with smirk under his hood

Kai merely didn't make any comment and merely give Kasumi nod of acceptance then gesture her to continue

"And also, they spot Director Azazel of Fallen Angel too. Mordred-san said she just meet him moment ago..." Kasumi continued "Don't worry, it seems Mordred-san didn't reveal anything other than she are member of Yūgure..."

Kai narrowed his eyes. Yes, he did let Mordred go with Vali since she have job. While Lu Bu and Jeanne sneaking into the base for information, Mordred will cause little ruckus like stealing or pull some prank so Lu Bu and Jeanne can do their job easily. And Mordred also responsible for their way to escape..

Since Vali will mostly make little problem, he let her go with him... But to meet Azazel is still...

Yes, he knew Azazel is here. And Carmillia faction want to borrow Gasper power which mean Ise and everyone will come to here since they afraid for Rias safety due to coup d'état that will start soon

But right now he have mission to do and meet with them can wait later...

"Tell Jeanne and Lu Bu to kill all Vampire who smitten by Tepes Faction words before they can gain power from Grail... When chaos start, destroy them without any remorse. Unleash Saphiron and tell him to create giant mountain of ice to crush the Castle town..." Kai commanded to Kasumi who nodded before performing magic circle and call Jeanne

"Isn't it too harsh Leader-sama? There will be innocent died if Saphiron just throw out mountain ice to them..." Hidemoto asked but Kai merely turn around and stare back at Tepes Castle

"The way to gain peace isn't easy... Carmilla side merely want to join with Alliance to use Gasper... They want to join without work after what they done to Human? They should grateful I kill traitor on their side, throwing ice mountain to them is better than watching their home destroyed by their own kin that become new thing... It will hurt their pride more to see that, to see their believed friends turned to traitor that abandon their pride as vampire... Or I can destroy their castle just like what I did to Kuyou's if you like Hidemoto..." Kai replied coldly as he pull some binocular and look to castle town entrance

Hidemoto who hearing this promptly silence. Yes, what Kai said is harsh but mostly true. How much Human that fallen victim to Vampire is countless, just like Devil and Fallen Angel

But Devil and Fallen Angel factions has suffer their own consenquence... You can say the traitor in both sides is Karma for what they did... So it just normal if Vampire time also come, but Kai decrease the pain by killing their traitor so they won't feel the pain for watching their friends stab them in back...

...

Well they maybe going to see it but at least it not as much as the beginning...

Kai eyes narrowed when he see the guards leave their post... It seems the coup d'état have start... Now is time to start...

"You guys ready? It almost time to leave..." Kai asked to them

""Yes!"" Hidemoto and Kasumi responded as Hidemoto pull few papers then give it to Kasumi and Kai

The papers Hidemoto give to them is special charm that will cancel all their aura.. It also going to make them become invisible... No one can detect their presence except they stand near them and it must be Satan-class monster at least...

While Kai and Kasumi can did it on their own, but using charm will save their energy so they can fight better later... Not to mention this charm can work better

As expected from descendant of Abe no Seimei...

"Now we ready... Its time to go..." Kai said and both his subordinates nodded before they turn around and start to go down from mountain

'Valerie Tepes... I know you save Gasper in past but still... Your existence and power clearly disturb the balance of World too much... Matter of Dead and Alive is different thing, even I never revive someone completely except Saphiron... It won't be useful to keep you alive since you will be hunted back... The only way is to kill you before they able to extract Holy Grail so the Grail will return to Heaven immediately... Sorry but the moment you work with Khaos Brigade, your fate is sealed...' Kai thought without any remorse and his Sharingan spinning dangerously as it thirst for blood just like it color

* * *

Unknown Location

Izanami-no-Mikoto smiled as she sit on throne that made from skeleton. She gazed to the figure in front of her, the figure wearing pure black hood that cover all his figure and white skeleton mask that half of it covered by dark red lines (Hollow Ichigo Mask)

"How are you my Son?" Izanami asked softly

"...I... ...Fine... ...Mother..." He answered with polite tone and Izanami scowled

"You still having hard time to talk?" Izanami asked again

"...Yes... ...Still... ...Lack... ...Intelligence... ...Need... ...More... ...Essence..." He responded with slight struggle and Izanami put bitter smile, she stand and approach him then touch his mask

"I know sweetie... I know... Sorry I can't make your body perfect since that Spawn of Lucifer need the Holy Grail back... I really bad Mother am I?" Izanami mutter sadly

Her Son in response shook his head and slowly rise his hand then caress his Mother cheeks much to her surprise. His hand is skinny and filled with wrinkle like old man hand

"...No... ...You... ...Did... ...What... ...You... ...Can... ...Don't... ...Blame..." He responded and Izanami had wide eyes before she hug her son tightly in love

"You are so kind my Son... Just be patient okay? Your brother will return and bring you the medicine..." Izanami said softly

And just in time when she said that, Raijin appear through burst of lightning

"Mother, Brother... I have bring it..." Raijin said as he holding some bloody bag. His appearance is messy and there blood over his hands and body

"Ah! Raijin! You come just in time!" Izanami exclaimed happily as she release her Son and approach him. She take the bag and peek at it slightly before smiled "Good job Raijin.."

Raijin only nodded in response

Izanami then turn back to her Son and hand him the bag "Eat it... It will give you the necessary essence..."

Her Son, take the bag then slowly pull out the object inside it.

It was heart... And still beating...

He slowly pull out his mask and open his skinny wrinkle mouth, then numerous tentacle sproud out from it and engulf the heart before pull it in inside his mouth then with single gulp, it done.

...

...

...

...

"Well? How you feel?" Izanami asked eagerly

Her Son merely pull back his mask and put it again. Then slowly, his old wrinkle hand twitched before it formed into strong and smooth skin finger like teenager, his skin is pale just like his Mother

His low posture also become straightened as if he just got energy from Heaven itself

Izanami who seeing this grinned! Her Son is complete! Well, maybe not yet but at least he have decent body now at least! She almost squealed in delight, the only thing that hold her is her curiosity to her Son respond

"I feel better Mother..." Her Son answered and Izanami let out squeal before engulf him in hug

After a moment she release him and give beautiful smile "We will need to give you name..." She then paused and began to ponder "How about Eiichi?"

'Eiichi' who hearing tilted his head slightly as if considering the name. After a moment he nodded "Eiichi... Very well, it was good name Mother... I will take it..."

"Very well! From now, you will be called Eiichi-no-Mikoto!" Izanami exclaimed happily "Now, what you want to do Eiichi-kun?" She asked with smile

Eiichi only silent for moment before answering "I wish to observe more..."

"I see... You still curious eh? Well then you may go! And be careful out there okay?" Izanami said softly and Eiichi nodded. He remove his mask and give slight peck to his mother make she blushed

"I will return in few days..." He replied before dark aura engulf swilring around him and he gone

Izanami staring at where Eiichi stand before for moment. Then she let out the most happiest and loudest squeal she ever did

"He really polite Kid! See?! Why you can't be like him a little Raijin?!" Izanami chided Raijin who look blankly at her. Of course she turn around before the Thunder God able to reply and leave him alone while squealing about her handsome, polite and gentleman Son much to the Thunder Deity annoyance

* * *

**Hahahahaha! How is it?! How the chapter?!**

**Wohoo, what we have here? We have Kai who promised himself to have love with Ophis after this arc! Yes, I already see there no longer needed to not make them together. It about time too anyway!**

**To Ophis, Human rule is actually not important! So whenever she want it then she can have it! She are Dragon God after all!**

**We also have Ise and Azazel who talk about Kai and Yūgure members! I hope you all satisfied with their conversation since it mean to shown how their reaction about Kai**

**As for Aži Dahāka, you must know Aži Dahāka clearly strong. Heavenly Dragon Level and Super Devil is clearly different, it will be clear that Heavenly Dragon will be stronger**

**I was think Aži Dahāka level before dead is Super Devil since he clearly fight against whole ARMY OF GODS but he didn't got killed instead, got sealed. It shown how strong is he**

**Crom Cruach and Aži Dahāka is stated they have same level raw strength when Aži Dahāka still alive. The only thing that make Crom Cruach superior is I think because he not insane like other Evil Dragon and can make good plan**

**But after moment of training Crom Cruach level reach to Heavenly Dragon, which surpass Super Devil itself. It was logical decision**

**And abo**ut Kai Rinnegan ****s****pecial ability, ye****s it have been **d**eci**d**e that it will ****s****imilar like Kamui however Kai won't able to hi**d**e hi****s bo**d**y like what Obito **d**i**d**! That ability wa****s overkill! He able t**o **d**o what Kamui **d**o ****such a****s teleport him****self an**d enemie**s. He able to**** s****tore item an**d** per****son ********in there too! I hope you all ****s****ati****sfie**d** with that ability**********************************************************************  
****

** An**d**yes! Kai knew who Valerie Tepes is but it seems he still not change his decision! Wohoo! It clearly will be chaos if they find out that Kai target Valerie!**

**And also we have Izanami new child that born! His name is Eiichi-no-Mikoto! Now before you protest, I use that name because Izanami is old woman and she need a fitting name for her tradition, the mean of Eiichi is the prosperous one!**

**Hahahaha! It seems trouble will come soon eh?! What going to happen next?!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	65. Chaos in Vampire Place!

**Chapter 64. ****Chao****s ****in Vampire Place!**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Jacob can't believe his luck...

It was really incredible!

They just overthrow the King... The weak King!

It was very easy to be honest...

The King didn't even manage to put good fight... His personal army who is stronger than him is cut down like a bug!

Even he who are among weakest after got blessing from Holy Grail can defeat King private army!

Truly to have Holy Grail on their side is blessing!

And now apparently one of Elder Noble seems see his glorious action in battle! Right now he being called! No doubt it was declaration that he will be promoted!

He walk through the castle and then open the door

"Ah so you have come Jacob..." The Elder greet him

"Yes Elder-sama... May I ask why you ask my presence?" Jacob asked politely and the Elder merely smiled

"I have heard something about you when in battle... And what I heard is quite impress me at least..." The Noble said with hint of respect

"Thank you for your praise Elder-sama. I really appreciate it..." Jacob answered with smile of proud and smug

"That's why we, Elders decide to give you gift for your glory act..."

Jacob inwardly already grinning like maniac when hear this... He really lucky!

"Thank you Elder-sama, I'm honored!" Jacob exclaimed sincerely and the Elder merely nodded

"Now, close your eyes for moment. And when I told you to open, open it..." Elder said and Jacob nodded furiously before he shut his eyes tightly

Truly today is really his lucky day!

...

...

...

Oh how wrong is he...

"Open it..."

The moment Jacob open his eyes again, the last thing he see is crimson eyes with 3 blacks tomoes and pupil

Then.. He knew no more...

* * *

Kai staring at Jacob body who fall to the ground with stoic face

The illusion that he put is strong... Very strong one... Jacob won't wake up until he demand it wake up or someone who strong enough to be able to free him...

"Fufufu, went with very smooth right Leader-sama?"

Kai turn to see Hidemoto and Kasumi appear behind the Elder that staring at him and Jacob with hollow eyes. The Elder is actually one of Marius Tepes supporter, Kai manage to sneak in and put illusion from Rinnegan to him

He will be Kai eyes and ears for moment until this mission over...

"A man like Jacob is predictable... Man who lust for power... He will discard everything as long he gain high position... Typical..." Kai responded to Hidemoto with stoic tone and Hidemoto chuckle while approach him and Jacob

"Indeed... So I take it this is our lab rat?" Hidemoto asked and Kai nodded

"The new Vampire have no weakness over fire... They also have immunity to Sun and Holy power... However, no matter what is he. He still Vampire and it doesn't change principle of his life..." Kai commented "I take it you knew power of purification from Senjutsu?"

"Of course I knew!" Hidemoto replied while waving his fan "And you want me to make charm that work for them right?" He stated

"Not just that, but it also have to be able to applied to weapon... I take it you can make it?" Kai asked and Hidemoto laughed

"Of course I can! What kind of man you think me Leader-sama? I even can make charm that connected to your Sacred Gear if you wish, it will make you have power of purification too..." Hidemoto remarked and Kai eyes narrowed

"You can do that?"

"Yes, but you have to be in your Senjutsu Mode at least Leader-sama. It only active when you enter that form, your holy sword, demonic sword and holy-demonic sword will have power of purification. Not as dense as the original but it enough to cut these new Vampire like butter... Give me time for moment okay?" Hidemoto asked as he began to observe Jacob body

"It seems you really formidable. I expect no less from my Onmyōji..." Kai praised and Hidemoto only laughed

That's what Hidemoto like from Kai... Kai never praise someone due to his status or family... But he praise the Man himself... He didn't care who are your family, he only see YOU... Praise only YOU... Not because you family of someone famous or your status as noble...

Truly work with Kai is fun... Despite he more younger than him but Kai display maturity beyond him...

Well, Hidemoto didn't know that Kai is 44 years old man in 17 years old body... Of course he already mature enough...

"Their body... Its not as formidable as we thought... Mordred Clarent will cut them down without any problem without power of purification... Clarent is Demonic Sword that eat blood and negative feeling... It will eat them and cut from Clarent can't be healed with ease so the Vampire will dead as soon as they can... Jeanne-chan Sword of Fierbois also didn't need it, her sword itself is holy flame that contain purification when Lady Joan executed... Lu Bu Houtengageki is weapon of destruction, he won't need it since it attack only contain destruction almost similar like Power of Destruction from Gremory clan..." Hidemoto commented after observing Jacob body with magic circle

Kai who hearing this nodded. Good then, that mean his team won't having hard time to cut these thing down. He then turn to Kasumi who watching the Elder with curious eyes

"Kasumi, will you need one of these charms?" Kai asked and Kasumi turn to him with her usual polite smile

"Do Master, I didn't. I also expert in Senjutsu so I can make my own purification power..." Kasumi answered politely. Kai merely stare at her before gesture her to come to him with his hand and Kasumi did

When she near suddenly she got stopped by Kai who poking her forehead

"What did I say about that smile?" Kai chided and Kasumi rub her forehead with confused face

"But didn't Master said Master happy when see me smile?" Kasumi asked innocently while tilt her head cutely

"Yes, but what I mean is your true smile... Not fake one..." Kai remarked "I don't want you use that smile in front of me..." He then pat her head before ruffle her hair and give slight smile "If I happy will you be happy too right? Then I want you to happy since your happiness also mine..." Kai soothed as he stare at Kasumi with warm look

Kasumi who hearing this slowly nodded before she give Kai her true smile "Yes, Master!"

"Good..." Kai responded with nod

'This will be very warming scene had it not played in dark gloomy, and enemy territory place that have one hypnotized Vampire and the other one got experimented...' Hidemoto thought with sweatdrop as he writing the caligraphy on his talisman while staring at Kai and Kasumi

He then stand and use magic circle to observe Jacob body again

But his eyes narrowed when he find something

"Leader-sama..." Hidemoto called with serious voice and broke Kai time with Kasumi as the Leader turn his attention to him

"Yes?"

"I think... I found something unusual in this body..." Hidemoto reported and Kai eyes also narrowed then he approach Hidemoto

"What you found?" Kai demanded

Hidemoto who observing the body put thoughtful mixed with grim face "Vampire body... Actually is same like Human... Except they only can eat blood... The half breed or Vampire made from Human is an exception, those two body is more similar than the pure blood one... Jacob here is Vampire that actually is Human... His body functioning should be more like Human since even if he become Vampire in beginning he still Human..." Hidemoto then tap Jacob chest "However, after Holy Grail alter the principle his body... He become something else... Holy Grail alter the life but it can't create complete new one, it only can replace it... It maybe able restore some but it have to replace something else to complete it... And the Vampire here become change because his structure body is been replaced by something else..."

Kai who hearing this have wide eyes before his face turn to pure cold and stoic, everyone can tell behind his crimson eyes there disgust "So you mean..." He trailed off since he already have idea what Hidemoto said

"Yes... This thing isn't Vampire... Not anymore... They only Vampire in soul... Senjutsu work because they attacking the principle of life and purify it... His body is changing Leader-sama... It only need proper impulse and he will transform completely similar like Werewolf who see Moon then transformed..." Hidemoto explained with grim tone "And when they change, not even their soul will intact... They will transformed into pure thing they assigned to be..." He finished with grim face

Kai who hearing this clench his fist. Rizevim... He really asshole... No, he are the REAL Devil... Kai knew Devil is never good entity... It was very clear... So he shouldn't be surprise, especially it was Son of Lucifer who did this... And if what he think is true then...

"Step aside Hidemoto..." Kai said coldly as he pull Yawarakai-Te from his sheath and Hidemoto did

Kai then wave Yawaraka-Te to his side before rise it, the sword glowing in golden holy light mixed with green light of Senjutsu. He then swing it downward and with simple 'SLASH!' Jacob body got cut into two

Kai who seeing this kneel in one knee then immediately active his Rinnegan and observe the energy that flow inside the body

'Just like I thought...' Kai thought grimly as his eyes glaring to the dead body

The energy different... It was stronger.. Yes... But it have same pattern... It have same trait... It now more complete...

It was the same energy with the thing he kill in Galuna Island...

The Dragon...

There no doubt that Rizevim have succeed his experiment... And now he can change anything into that thing using Grail now...

He have to be stopped...

The Holy Grail didn't have destruction power like True Longinus... But it was same like Annihilation Maker... It have the power to destroy the World by disturb the balance of reality...

And he plan to extract Holy Grail from Valerie soon... He have to be stopped

Valerie Tepes must die... There no negotiation anymore...

"Kasumi!" Kai barked "Tell everyone to fastened their step! I want they stop slack off and quick found the base of Tepes and Carmilla that side with Khaos Brigade! And tell them that Saphiron will be unleashed in here instead there!" Kai ordered and Kasumi blinked before she nod firmly and create magic circle to contact the other. He then turn to Hidemoto who staring at him with serious face "Can you make Charm that tell the difference between this thing and the Vampire?"

"I believe I can... Give me another minutes..." Hidemoto responded

"Good, and how many Shikigami you have? I want strong one that can stand against Ultimate-class Devil at least!" Kai demanded

"I have many, but to face Ultimate-class Devil then it will be problem. Gozu and Mezu able to hold their ground, I can summon 6 more like that if you want, however I will be vulnerable since I need to focus to control them..." Hidemoto told his leader and Kai eyes narrowed

"So your max is to summon 8 being that can hold it ground against Ultimate-class Monster... Can you summon 4? What about the new Spirit I give you?" Kai continued his question

"You right... That one eh? I almost forgot! Yes, that spirit ready! That and Gozu and Mozu will be more than enough!" Hidemoto said with understanding and Kai nodded

"Summon those 3 in Carmilla faction to destroy these thing. Saphiron is more needed here, you, Kasumi and him will destroy these thing while I gone to after Valerie..." Kai said "I will swap you with Jeanne now, make those Talisman and give it to them, contact me if you done..." He commanded and Hidemoto nodded before start to creating the Talisman

Kai turned to Kasumi who just done contact other members of Yūgure "Kasumi, how many thing you can aim and shot at same time?"

"381 Master..." Kasumi answered and Kai nodded in acceptance

"Good, we can't move now since Rizevim still near Valerie. Taking him with Crom Cruach and Ophis clone is suicide. The moment he leave from Valerie side we will strike... For now, we prepare ourselves..." Kai concluded and they nodded

"Oh, by the way. Master, your brother and his group already come. There Grim Reaper and Werewolf to come with them..." Kasumi reported and Kai blinked

Well, he already being told by Sona about those two. Bennia and Rugal if he recall... They also had been told about Kai situation and have meet them personally... Kai let out snort when hearing this. Sending Werewolf to Vampire territory? It looks like Sona got his sense of humor, is it her way to annoy Carmilla faction that arrogant?

Valerie Tepes... Is the childhood friend of Gasper Vladi and the two grew up together, being locked inside the castle of the House of Tepes. She later assisted Gasper during his attempt to escape from the Vampire world, awakening her Longinus shortly after Gasper managed to escape...

And it make her become tool for Khaos Brigade...

Gasper won't be happy... Kai sure about it... But it necessary... The choice is to take down Rizevim who have Ophis clone at his side or take down Valerie who have Crom Cruach on her side

One is Super Devil that have power that surpass 2 Heavenly Dragon at his side. The other is defenseless Dhampir who have power maybe on par with Super Devil or few level above it...

The choice is clear... Of course you will target the Dhampir... While attacking the Dragon, you can target the Dhampir and make the Dragon have hard time...

If you can't kill the wielder at least destroy it greatest weapon... In Rizevim case, its Holy Grail...

Like it or not, Gasper must accept it... Valerie Tepes have to be exterminated before Holy Grail extracted from her...

And if The Balor inside Gasper try to attack him... Kai will eat him...

Yes, Kai have meet with Balor... While his power is great but it nothing compare to Shinju... Kai aura is more potent and overwhelming... He can absorb Balor and feed it to his Chakra... Or he can put the Balor under his control using Rinnegan... He only part of Soul... Rinnegan won't have problem with that...

'Sorry Gasper... But it must be done...' Kai thought as he close his eyes and there hint of regret on his face but it quickly crushed as he put back his stoic look

He then stare at the window outside through the castle with stoic gaze. His mind start to playing various scenario of his plan

2 days... They have 2 days before Marius extract Holy Grail from Valerie... If everything went smooth, they will ambush them one day before they performing the ritual... Saphiron will do the opening as always followed by Kasumi who shot down the army...

In Carmilla faction, Lu Bu, Jeanne and Hidemoto summon will destroy the spy of Tempes faction and traitor in Carmilla faction

Hidemoto and Mordred meanwhile will hold enemies that approach him... He will goes to kill Valerie... And Crom Cruach will be on his way...

'I only can depend on elemental surprise... The chance of it succeed is 70%... After that I will kill everyone then capture Valerie before using **Amenominaka (Heavenly Governing Inside)** to teleport me and her to my dimension...' Kai thought with firm nod

Yes, Amenominaka is ability he gain... It was Kaguya who give it name... Kaguya stated to Kai that Kai Rinnegan ability similar like her technique that called Amenominaka. Ability to transport anyone including Kai himself if he want to his dimension... Kai of course didn't protest and accept the name...

Of course there limit for Kai, he only can inside that dimension for 24 hours... He can't stay in there forever. After 24 hours passed, it need to be charged for another 24 hours...

"Leader-sama, the Talisman is done..." Hidemoto called Kai and broke him from his mind, he handed Kai the paper "This effect only remain for 1 hours... It will allow your Sacred Gears to produce sword that able to negate these thing immunity..."

"Good, now I will teleport you to Carmilla Faction. Prepare your Shikigami in there and when you done, call me..." Kai responded before turn away with his hood flailing behind him

He have much thing to plan...

Suddenly voice from the door broke out Kai from his mind

"Jose-sama! Marius-sama have call meeting regarding about Rias Gremory, the Heiress of Gremory Clan and Ex-Governor Fallen Angel Azazel..."

Kai hearing turn to where Hidemoto before and see he already clean Jacob corpse before he teleported. He turn to Kasumi who nodded before she morphed into simple table in corner of room and Kai active his **Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding with Camouflage Technique)**

"Tell Marius-sama I will be there in minutes!" Elder Jose answered and his red eyes regain it life back as he stand and go out

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise, after meeting with Marius Tepes and Nobles

We are taken to the room they prepared for us after we left the throne room.

Sensei who is feeling unpleasant from his discussion with Marius mutters.

"…He's a man that I find hard to believe is a Vampire."

Rias also nods.

"Yes, you won't find that many Vampires that will take action to satisfy his own greed over his blood and pride."

Certainly that man called Marius is clearly different from Elmenhilde. I only heard him talk for a bit, but I did feel that he's honest about his ambition.

Sensei narrows his eyes.

"That's why fellows like him are dangerous. Since he can easily break the rules made by his clan after all. The coup d'état must also have started from there. And the one who went along with him were those nobles. Marius needed the cooperation of politicians for his own ambition. The politicians that agreed to his actions fulfilled the two desires of being strengthened by the Holy Grail and to get rid of the dissatisfaction they had towards the current government. It must have been easy for them to defeat the King's side if they had the Evil Dragons that were revived by the Holy Grail with them. …And the one who gave them such opportunity was "him"… It's something that was achievable with the terrorists and the rotten nobles since this country is shunned from the outside world."

…A family feud that happened in the country that doesn't have any contact with the other forces huh. And the terrorists got involved with them. And us that got dragged into it. Hmm, this is just filled with troubles!

I ask Rias while walking through the corridor.

"Where is the actual Head, the King of Tepes?"

I'm concerned to what happened to Marius's father.

"….He was fatally wounded and escaped from this territory."

So he was wounded. It seems like there was quite a battle here. As long as that guy has that insanely dangerous Evil Dragon as his bodyguard, I can understand if the other side was helpless. I don't know how strong the King of Tepes is, but they have no choice but to run if they had that thing as their opponent.

"Didn't the King of Tepes's side ask for any help besides the Carmilla's faction?"

I ask just in case. Sensei breathes out as if he is grieving.

"Yeah, they probably haven't. Since the Khaos Brigade was involved in the shadows, the other forces will strongly negotiate to allow themselves to come in to this country and that is something they don't want right now. We were allowed to enter as an exception though."

So they won't ask for help from those besides the Vampires even if their country is at the risk of being in danger huh. I can only think that they are crazy if we come this far, but they may have their own kind of values… So I don't quite get them.

I then ask Azazel-sensei the question that bothered me in that audience room.

The thing about Valerie talking to the space where there was no one present.

"…Who was she talking to?"

Sensei says it while putting on serious eyes.

"…The dead from that world."

The dead…... Huh.

"You mean…the souls of humans that went to hell, the realm of the dead, or the Underworld?"

The things I can only imagine are the souls of the dead… Something like angry spirits and cursed spirits.

Sensei continues.

"If there are souls of humans, there are also souls of other beings…she was talking to beings whose origins you can't tell nor what kind of state they were in."

"I-I don't get it…"

"Just think that she was talking to something you can't really understand. … Her mind has been contaminated quite a lot for overusing the Holy Grail,"

Her mind has been contaminated huh. I think I can understand that. …She didn't seem normal just from her look.

Rias nods at Sensei's words.

"Yes, I realised that right away. How Valerie Tepes's heart and emotions weren't normal."

Yeah, I also think she was in the state as Rias described. Her eyes were shallow and her expression wasn't natural.

"…What happened to Valerie…"

Gasper looks gloomy. The one who is the most shocked among us is him. He has been putting on a face as if he is about to cry ever since he saw Valerie's face.

If it's him from a bit before, then it won't be weird for him to burst into tears in this situation.

Sensei then says.

"It's the Holy Grail. By being in contact with the principle of life, she is forcefully told about how the life and soul are made and what it really is, the more she uses the Sacred Gear. The information about life is so huge that we think it is endless. She takes in the mind and the concept of the dead, the living, and various other things as she uses the Holy Grail. Within her heart and soul that is. …Many thoughts of other people come into her heart where corrosion occurs. …It's natural for her to become broken."

…Thoughts of many individual coming into your soul… My mind was about to go nuts when I was consumed with the rage of previous Sekiryuuteis. It felt as though I would be controlled by the negative emotion.

Valerie has been forced to get in contact with something much more powerful than that many times. In my case it was merely the fragments of the past Sekiryuuteis thoughts, but in her case it was things much beyond what I went through and had those things come into her heart.

"Then she is…"

Sensei breathes out at Rossweisse-san's words.

"She is no longer in a normal state. Having the dead talk to her is only one of the traits. Talking to them while enjoying it proves that the contamination of her mind has already reached a critical stage. Marius must have Valerie use the Holy Grail quite a lot. …To the stage where she can revive the dead Evil Dragons to this world. There is a multitude of different ways of using it where it can be very serious and you can even abuse the power by using it."

…In a critical stage huh. She did resurrect the brutal Evil Dragon Grendel and that Crom Cruach from before. I won't even be able to imagine the environment she was in for being forced to resurrect Dragons of that calibre. So it won't be weird if her mind collapsed by the end of all of it.

No, Gasper still came this far in order to save her. So we want to find a way to save her.

"Sensei, is there any way of saving her?"

I ask. Sensei puts his hand under his chin and starts to think.

"…First, we need to stop her using the Holy Grail itself and-"

Sensei stops saying it till there.

That's because he sensed the person walking from ahead of us.

…A middle-aged man with silver hair appears from the end of the corridor. He seems to be in his 40's.

!

…I, no, we lost words from our mouth when we witness the clothing that man is wearing.

That's because he's wearing the same Maou's costume worn by Sirzechs-sama.

Except, the one this man is wearing doesn't have a distinct crimson colour and instead it has a silver colour… And his appearance resembles someone I know for some reason…

I can tell that he's a Devil from the quality of the aura around his body. …He possesses a bottomless and creepy type of aura…

Sensei opens both his eyes wide and confronts the man with an expression filled with hatred. As soon as the man sees us, he puts on an innocent smile used by people younger than his appearance.

"Oh? Oh my, what a coincidence."

The man speaks to Sensei in a lighter manner than I imagined.

Sensei says as if spitting out the rage he has inside him.

"…It is you after all…!"

The man accepts that response very happily.

"Ohoho! It's been a while Uncle Azazel, looks like you are doing fine, hmm?"

…He appears older than Azazel-sensei…but he can change his appearance if he's a Devil.

"…Azazel, who is he?"

It seems like Rias also doesn't know him, so she's asking Sensei.

"…Rizevim. Even if you are young, I'm sure you have heard this name from your parents. It's a man who you should know if you are a Gremory."

Hearing that name, Rias's expression stiffens.

"! …You must be joking…right?"

Rias who seems to be so shocked that her voice is shivering. …What the, what's up with this Rizevim thing?

Since others besides Sensei and Rias can't recall that name, we are all in doubt. Sensei introduces that man to us.

"…I won't forget this bastard's name. Right, Lilin? No, Rizevim Livan Lucifer!"

-!?

L, L, L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L, Lucifer~!?

Hey, hold on! A Lucifer! Why does the name of the Maou-sama appear here!? The one who can use that name is Sirzechs-sama and…

My brain thinks till there and come up with one possible reason. …I know one other guy who is allowed to use the name Lucifer.

The man called Rizevim Livan Lucifer lifts his mouth and smiles very happily.

"Don't put on such a scary face. You'll get old "

…The man is still speaking in a light manner.

I ask Sensei. I want to know whether this prediction I came up with is the truth.

"…Sensei, by Lucifer do you mean..."

"Yeah, he's no doubt the real son who was born between the previous Lucifer and "Lilith", who is said to be the beginning mother of all Devils. The one who is recorded in the Bible as "Lilin". And also the real grandfather of Vali who is called the strongest Hakuryuukou of all time."

-! …Vali's grandpa… Vali's grandpa!

And he also happens to be the son of the previous Lucifer!

Yeah, I never thought about it, but Vali is the kin of the Lucifer which means he has a parent. It's not like he was born from nothing. Vali certainly did say that he is the previous Lucifer's great-grandson. In terms of pedigree it goes like this: Lucifer → The man in front of me → Vali's dad → Vali.

It's natural for him to have a relative. That's why the ones I imagine when I hear the name Lucifer is Sirzechs-sama and Vali.

The silver colour of this man's hair is identical to that of Vali's and his appearance also reminds me of Vali. But I never thought he's Vali's grandpa…

But why is Vali's grandpa here? While there are many unanswered questions, Sensei says this right away.

"And he's the current boss of the Khaos Brigade. It's the so-called "bastard" I had been saying this whole time since we came here."

[-!?]

All of us here are speechless hearing that! O-Obviously!

T-This old man is…the boss…of the current Khaos Brigaaaade!?

T-Then the new boss Euclid mentioned is…this man who happens to be Vali's grandpa!?

…Everyone says that the Khaos Brigade helped the coup d'état for this Vampire's incident. Is that why it won't be weird for this old man to be here…?

No, even so, how is this… Vali's grandpa who happens to be the son of the previous Lucifer to be the boss of the Khaos Brigade. Certainly the Devils of the anti-government faction called the Old-Maou faction were affiliated with them…

Is this man taking action due to the hatred like Shalba Beelzebub…?

"Ohoho, How you know that? Is it from that Death Emperor boy?"

-!?

Only one person who have name of Death Emperor!

"No, I just heard a rumor..."

Sensei replied with sarcasm in his tone!

Rizevim only laughed hearing his response

"What that boy did to Kuyou-chan castle indeed marvellous! I must admit for Human to be that destructive! Hahaha! He are very interesting Human, that Hyoudou Kai is..."

That's right! The only person who use Death Emperor name is Kai! Does it true Sensei know about Rizevim from Kai?! What he mean by Kuyou castle?! What Kai did?!

While thinking this I hear Rossweisse-san mutters "Incident in Kyoto..." with wide eyes. What she mean by that?!

Rias mutters while we still have many unanswered questions left.

"In the past during the time when the kins of the previous Maou ruled the Underworld, Rizevim Livan Lucifer was counted as one of the Super Devils along with my brother Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth-sama."

…Super Devils. I heard from Sensei that there are three Devils who are called in such way in the past. Because they had abilities that are too much beyond the other Devils. They are irregular existences which make people question whether they are even Devils. That's what the Super Devils are. In the current world of Devils, Sirzechs-sama and Ajuka Beelzebub-sama still exist since they are still active.

I heard one of the Super Devils hid himself…but you're telling me he's the last one…!?

Sensei says it with disgust.

"After his disappearance, the two Super Devils consisting of Sirzechs and Ajuka led the world of the current Devils. Well, he was originally one of the centred Devils within the former Maou-faction. There's no way he'll have the same opinion as Sirzechs and others who wish for peace and survival of their kind."

Well, he even became the boss of the terrorists…

Sensei continues.

"For the man who hid himself during the Devil's civil war between the old-government and the anti-government… You are not going to tell me that this is your grudge towards the current Devil's government like the old-Maou faction, right…?"

Rizevim makes a creepy laughter at Sensei's words which echoes through the corridor.

"Uhyahyahyahya, well, I just returned because I have something I wanted to do now. Were you also doing alright, uncle Azazel? I hear that you are trying to make peace with all of the forces, right? I seriously want to support you for that~"

His manner of speech is filled with joke! Each of the words he has been saying since before carries no seriousness and is filled with ill will! His easy-going manner of speech is making us lose the seriousness!

Rizevim moves his gaze to Rias.

"Crimson-hair missy, is your brother doing well?"

"…Do you have anything against my brother?"

"It's not like I don't. We are using the same name called Lucifer after all. Oh well, it's not that important if you ask me. But it seems like I'll be seeing him quite soon so say hi for me, will ya?"

"…!"

Rias narrows her eyebrows at his words.

Everyone makes a stance since we now know who this opponent is, but Rizevim doesn't take any stance to battle at all. He simply laughs seeing this situation.

"Well, I won't take any action due to grudge or hatred like Shalba-kun or the other kins of the previous Maou. The politics for Devils should be enough with Sirzechs-kun and others, you know? I just want to do something else which isn't related to those kinds of things, so I was doing things by using this organisation, you know?"

Sensei says with hatred, veins appearing on his forehead.

"…It might be okay to punch you here and interfere with what you are doing…but this country is a neutral country which we still haven't formed a proper alliance with. So I can't lay my hand on you so easily. I'm sure you are receiving VIP treatment by giving false identity in the outer appearance, right?"

Rizevim laughs creepily at Sensei's question.

"Uhyahyahyahyahya, yeah, that's right. I am the investor for Marius-kun's research and revolution. So I'm treated like a special guest from the temporary government. So it won't be wise to lay your hands on me here. Though I don't have any intention of losing as well, you know?"

! From out of nowhere, small shadows appear behind this man without any presence.

…A short girl. She's wearing a black dress and… Hey!

"…Seriously?"

I don't know what to say seeing the girl... She looks exactly like Ophis.

Rizevim puts his hand on the head of the girl who looks exactly like Ophis.

"The mascot girl of our organisation we made by using the power stolen from Ophis, Lilith-chan. Please get along with her~ I gave her my mummy's name. Nice, right?"

…Just like I thought! Ophis's power Cao Cao stole by using Samael! So the power that has been stolen turned into this girl!

"…"

Silent and emotionless. I can't tell her emotions from her appearance which is more difficult to read than Ophis.

Rizevim then says.

"This girl is small but insanely strong since she is Ophis-chan, you know? She also happens to be my personal bodyguard~. Even she only 40% but she still insanely strong enough to destroy me! Uhyahyahya, while Euclid is away, she's the one who protects me! This old man here is emotionally moved! Small girls being strong sure is filled with romance, right!"

The unexplainable pressure which is being released from the girl. Just like Crom Cruach before, the atmosphere she is releasing is something to be feared.

…The strongest Evil Dragon, the son of the former Lucifer, and the other Ophis...

Those who are insanely strong that surpasses my imagination have gathered to this castle!

"Now then, I'll be passing through here since I have something to discuss with Marius-kun. Let's be peaceful here~. This house belongs to the Vampires~. Fighting isn't good~. An enclosed country where those who live there have so much pride is wonderful..."

Rizevim who is having fun to his heart's content walks past us while taking the other Ophis with him.

We…can only watch him walk past us without being able to do anything!

Sensei says to Rizevim while he disappears from in front of us.

"Rizevim, Vali is after you."

"Oh yeah, if I remember now, the Grigori took him in and raised my Grandson-kun."

Rizevim turns around and asks Sensei.

"Did he get a lil' bit stronger? Though he was stronger than my foolish son who happens to be his father."

"He'll be able to take your head one day."

Hearing that, he makes a big smile.

"Woah, as his grandpa, that makes me so happy that I want to cry."

Then Rizevim moves his gaze to me. He narrows his eyes while having fun.

"The current Sekiryuutei, aye. The one and the only existence who has a premium value for having the power of Great Red and Ophis. Wanna come to my side?"

So he's scouting me! Hell no!

"There's no way I will."

I decline right away! Rizevim smiles happily seeing my reaction.

"Oh my, that's unfortunate... Maybe your brother will join me if I offer him something good..."

"Don't you dare to touch him!"

I snapped right when this bastard mention Kai name! I take step forward and summon Boosted Gear while glaring to him

"Uhyahyahya, why you care about him? Isn't you the one who kill him before? That pretty harsh you know, for Hero to kill his own brother isn't it ironic?"

Rizevim laughed wickedly at my anger face! This guy! I really hate him! I about to attack him but someone stop me

"Calm down Ise. This guy just trying to piss you off, that was what kind of typ this guy is..."

Sensei put his hand on my shoulder to hold me

Don't joke around Sensei! This guy is the worse! Only by looking at him now I really want to pounce him to the ground so hard!

"Beside, this is neutral area... We can't make sudden move in here..."

"Ufufufu hear what Uncle Azazel said! You can't attack me in here! So calm down your fire, if you can't there so many ice outside, just bury your head in there to calm the flame inside your head!"

Rizevim saying that while let out creepy laugh and advances through the corridor. As he puts his hand back and waves to us.

"If you are trying to start a coup d'état while teaming up with Carmilla, then come at us anytime, I'm really looking forward to it."

The middle-aged man who speaks in an improper way till the very end, Rizevim.

Then the sound of a huge destruction echoes through the corridor.

I punch the wall and destroy it with anger on my face... To be reminded when I kill Kai is...

Damn! Damn! Not anymore! That won't happen anymore! I will protect him! I won't let him dead this time! I swear!

On my side, Sensei also shows a rare side of him where he destroys the wall with his fist because he also can't supress his anger.

"…Vali, I can't help but understand how you feel."

Tepes's main castle that has turned into a nest of monsters.

After we moved to the room prepared for us, we decided to meet the Head of the House of Vladi, in other words Gasper's father, who is in the basement.

* * *

At midnight, 2 days later. With Ise (Third Person POV)

It was midnight... Our favorite Oppai Dragon currently is staring at the cell above his room... It been quite 2 day for them... They just found the truth about what happen when Gasper born

Then meeting with Valerie and Marius who promise Gasper that he will "release" Valerie...

They also just meet with clone of Ophis today...

While everyone is already sleep mostly, Ise can't...

For some reason his mind thinking about Valerie...

What Marius said about Valerie clearly disturb his mind... He can't help but there something miss... Valerie despite her status as Queen have so much free time... And for Marius to release Holy Grail that easy... It was impossible...

There no way that kind of guy will do that just because he got asked...

'Damn! I can't sleep!' He groaned as he move his body. He notice Rias, his girlfriend sleep on his side

She beautiful as always...

And sexy too... She sleep naked after all...

Ise let out sigh of happiness... Truly have Rias as his girlfriend is blessing... Or maybe its curse since she are Devil? Anyway, he didn't care. For him Rias is everything other than Kai of course... After what his little brother done for him, Kai is his top priority now...

He maybe love Rias but he more love his little brother after knew the truth... Not in that way of course, it bromance after all... Different one

He stare at Rias breast before perverted grin appear on his face. Maybe just a little...

He move his hand and about to grope her breast before suddenly he hear some voice from outside

He blinked... Is his ear playing with him?

"L...k!"

No.. Its not!

And by it tone, clearly it wasn't good thing...

Ise slowly wake from his bed and take a peek of the window

Then his eyes widened

"WHAT THE HEEEELLLL?!" He yelled in shock

Rias who sleeping immediately awake due to sound. She turn and see Ise looking to the window with pale skin and shock eyes

"Ise? What going on?" She asked as she take sheet to cover herself and approach Ise then stare at window too

And her eyes widened too...

The scene in front of them clearly something you won't expect to happen in middle of night... When everyone sleep...

What is the scene?

It was giant iceberg... Forget giant... It was ABOUT 50M! AND IT MADE OF GOLDEN ICE!

AND THERE MULTIPLE OF THEM!

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The entire ground shook when the iceberg hit one castle. The earthquake so strong that it make Ise and Rias can feel it from far, they also can see it was hitting one castle part...

"What is that?!" Ise yelled in shock. Seriously, who attacking them in middle of night like this?! Is Khaos Brigade start to attack?! But it impossible! They attacking their own man!

Could it be there another faction that hide to attack them so they attack first?

"There another one!" Rias shouted as she saw another iceberg hit another part of castle

BOOOOOM!

Rias and Ise try their best to hold themselves to not fall when another iceberg hit the castle. Suddenly the door flung open and on instinct, Ise and Rias prepare themselves to fight but soon relax when they see it was Kiba and Asia

"Ise-san!"B bvb

"Ise-kun! Buchou! Are you okay?!" Kiba asked with worried tone as he and Asia enter the room

"We okay! How about you guys?!" Ise asked back and soon the entire Occult Research Club members + Irina appear, they entering the room while staring at window

"No one is wounded right?" Xenovia asked as she look to Gasper and Asia especially

"We fine, just little surprise..." Asia answered with reassuring tone

BOOOOOOM! BOOOOM!

Another iceberg fall and earthquake appear... Then soon it followed by scream and sounds of something being shoot down from the sky. The Gremory group see that there something raining down around the castle

"Just what the hell is going on in here?!" Ise groaned as he hold to bed and try to not fall

As if answering his question, suddenly magic circle appear and from it image of Azazel with background of castle wall appear

[Everyone! Are you guys okay?!] Azazel asked

"Sensei!" Ise called with gratitude tone seeing he here. Maybe he have answer for this madness "Yes we fine!"

"What happen here Azazel?" Rias asked immediately

[I don't know what happen. However, Carmilla faction currently is under attack and Tepes side in there too right?] Azazel guessed

"Yes, there multiple golden iceberg fall from the sky and there also something rain down toward the castle... They didn't attack us but they kill the Tepes faction... Is it attack to Vampire faction? Since the attacker also attack Carmilla." Rias asked with narrowed eyes

[Maybe... You say golden iceberg? There no giant or such thing?] Azazel asked back

"No... What about there?"

[Well... There Gozu and Mezu the Yomi giant that guard entrance of Underworld before... Not to mention there 7 tailed fox rampaging...] Azazel responded

Surprise and shock was clearly on Gremory group face. I mean who not going to shock when you hear 7 tailed fox rampaging in Vampire territory in middle of night

"W-What you mean by 7 taileds fox?! And is it Gozu and Mezu, the giant with ox face and horse face who face first Sun Wukong hundreds years ago?!" Rias asked as she clearly lose her cool already due to ridiculousness

[The same one...] Azazel said grimly [Right now it was total chaos in here, I will go there soon. This could be chaos caused by Rizevim himself...]

* * *

Earlier. Tepes Main Castle, the lowest floor of castle... (Third Person POV)

"This is, Kai. I repeat this is Kai... Did anyone hear me? Over"

(This is Kasumi, I hear you Master. Over..)

(Hidemoto here same! Over)

(This is Lu Bu, I hear you. Over)

(Jeanne also hear you Kai-kun! Over)

(This is Mordred, whoa! I can hear everyone! Cool! Over!)

(This is Hidemoto, Mordred-chan you have seen magic circle that able to show someone appearance and you surprise over thing like this? Over) Hidemoto said in flat tone

Kai who hearing only sighed while rub his temple. He not surprise somehow Mordred was like this. Especially after she come home from Akihabara... She not stop commenting about how high their technology and even pestering Kai to make one for her...

(I can't help it! I mean, this thing can talk over 100KM! That was something!) Mordred exclaimed in exaggerated manner

(Using Magic we can talk from Heaven to Human World Mordred-chan...)

(Bah! Using Magic uncool! This thing is cooler! Leader-sama you have to buy me that iPhone thing! The newest is 6S right?! I want one!)

(If Mordred-chan want one then bought me too Leader-sama...)

(Oh! Me too Kai-kun! Me too!)

(Well, I want one too then...)

Kai eyes twitched when hearing this. They about to storm enemy base but talking thing about this?! He about to yell but Hidemoto voice stop him

(Kasumi-chan, how about you? Are you want one? Over!)

There silence after that. Even Kai didn't talk since he also want to know what Kasumi said

(I... If Master want me to take it then I will gladly accept it... Over...) Kasumi said hesitantly after moment of thinking

(Ohohoho! Leader-sama, surely you won't cruel enough to deny Kasumi-chan from her gift? I mean if Kasumi-chan learn technology more isn't it will make her happier? She live in cave for 40 years Leader-sama! Over!) Hidemoto asked with sly tone and Kai eyes twitched more

He knew Hidemoto just try to using Kasumi for his own gain. However Kasumi also gain his own advantage if Kai accept it... And that was something that Kai always after...

Damn you sly bastard...

"I hate you Hidemoto, I hate you so much. If you make another mistake next time it will be 72 hours watching Gay make out, are you clear? Over" Kai said in cold tone and Hidemoto pale when hearing this

(C-Crystal!) Hidemoto responded immediately (So, after this you buy us new phone?)

"... ... ... Yes..."

After saying that Kai immediately remove his transceiver from his ear and dodge an ear-breaking squeal from Mordred

After a moment he put it again and he can tell Hidemoto just got his ear yelled. Heh, serve that bastard right

"Alright! Now focus on mission, if you didn't do your job correctly there won't be new phone!" He ordered and chorus of "Hai/Roger/Yes sir/Hai Master" can be heared "How your position Kasumi?" Kai asked after all of them reply him

(I'm ready Master... Saphiron golden ice breath already formed and ready to launched... The target is military base of Tepes faction, there should be Hundreds Vampire in there... After the iceberg launched I will shoot all Vampire that try to escape...) Kasumi responded her Master

"Good... How about everyone? Repeat your job clearly... Over..."

(The Shikigami only need my signal before they appear. I already place them in Carmilla traitor side and Tepes spy... After active my Shikigami I will place the barrier to main castle so no one can enter or send reinforcement. Over...) Hidemoto reported

(Me and Lu Bu already in position to attack after Hidemoto Shikigami goes rampage... My job is to attack Euclid Lucifugus while Lu Bu will guard the entrance of their base so no Carmilla faction will disturb us... Over...) Jeanne also reported

(I already waiting at front gate of their base. The moment Kasumi shot the Vampire that able to escape from Saphiron attack I will handle the last remain who charge through front gate. Over...) Mordred repeated her order

"Good... First, we active Shikigami. After chaos in Carmilla then signal Saphiron to release his iceberg... Kasumi hit everyone who try to escape, and Mordred if some of them manage to flee from Kasumi you finish them. Lu Bu, I must tell you there will be Grim Reaper named Benia and Werewolf named Rugal, knock them out only. Don't kill them... Do you all copy that?" Kai asked and ordered at same time

Another chorus of "Hai" or similar like that appear and Kai nodded in satisfaction

"Jeanne... You know Euclid Lucifugus is on par with his sister, Grayfia the Queen of Annihilation right?" Kai asked with slight concern tone

(I know Kai-kun. However I have advantage of my golden flame... One simple hit will be fatal for him, don't worry...) Jeanne reassured her leader

"Just... Be careful okay? Don't force yourself, your job is the most dangerous after me..." Kai said with soft voice and its true. Facing Satan-class Devil by yourself is dangerous, however Kai believe in Jeanne because Jeanne is ex-member of Hero faction

Jeanne have more experience than everyone except Lu Bu and Hidemoto. However those two is needed due to Lu Bu power to hold the army that try to assist the traitor while Hidemoto needed to form barrier strong enough to isolated Kai for hours to do his mission

Jeanne also one of people who have high intelligence in battle and her technique also good... And her holy power will work better against Devil... So she the only one Kai can trust

(Don't worry! I will do my best! My job is only to hold him long enough until Shikigami done rampaging right? I think I will able to handle it...) Jeanne once again reassured her worry leader with warm voice

"If you say so... Lu Bu, if you can help the Shikigami to finish those thing so you can assist Jeanne fast..." Kai said

(Roger Leader-sama...) Lu Bu responded

Kai nodded again as he cross his leg while sit in chair.

Around him is corpse of Vampire... Noble Vampire precisely... These people is man who support Marius Tepes

As you can see, they come to prepare the ritual of extracting Holy Grail for tomorrow... But imagine their surprise when they enter the room suddenly they engulfed in black barrier...

Alone with Kai who in bad mood...

I think the result is already clear for that... Even you can imagine what happen ne?

Since Crom Cruach never leave Valerie side, Euclid Lucifugus is on Carmilla faction, Rizevim and Lilith is unknown where are they but they not in Castle so it mean there no strong enemy that able to take him down...

"What your opinion about my ingenious plan Marius-san?" Kai asked as he turn and see Marius in floor who got nailed on his various part of body by **Kuroibō (Black Rod)**

His face is filled with pain and clearly right now he still is... But what everyone can tell is he clearly dead... His red eyes is dull, filled with no emotion except his face is filled with pain

Kai already remove his soul then take his memory... Of course just like sore loser, Marius beg for his life in last time but Kai have none of that... After torturing him in Tsukuyomi he pull out his soul

He didn't care about politic... He are killer... He kill and then done...

That bastard Marius not even realize that his army isn't Vampire anymore... They only need good impulse to transform into Rizevim Evil Dragon army... He already played in Rizevim hand since the beginning...

Kai sure the Lucifer now is already realize that Kai start to move... He not stupid... Rizevim can do something at least to hinder Kai plan... He have stronger power than Kai but Kai sure he won't...

Why?

It because he want to see how Kai can go... Kai had no doubt Rizevim interested on him and want to see him... His Pride as Lucifer want to see Kai...

And Kai of course play it right... Right now where is Rizevim?

Trapped... In where? Barrier that created by Great Red himself... Kai already ask Great Red to give part of his power to help Kai in return Kai will buy him collection of motorcycle magazine

Yes you got that right... The Strongest Being in World is fan of motorcycle...

It will be a while until Rizevim manage to come out... And int that time, Kai will assassinate Valerie then leave quickly...

He put his hand on transceiver again then speak "Now, Hidemoto..."

(Hai!) Hidemoto replied

After a moment of silence Hidemoto then call Kai again (Already did Leader-sama. Kasumi-chan, if you please to tell Saphiron-kun?)

(Affirmative Hidemoto-san...) Kasumi responded

Kai who hearing have his lips twitched and his Sharingan flare to live as slowly red line adorn his face

"Time to start the party... Everyone prepare yourself!" He barked at them

BOOOOOM!

Kai let out smirk as he feel the grounds shook... It seems it had began... He stand and his Gigantis Scale Mail slowly appear and cover his whole body

He extend his sensor and can tell there numerous those thing. He refuse to call those thing Vampire anymore. Those thing on their way come here, no doubt to warn them about this attack

He then extend both his palms and suddenly countless magic circle appear behind him, then slowly a swords appear through it

Kai can tell there purification power on his swords, it seems Hidemoto really did good job.

'Reincarantion of Futsunishi huh?' Kai thought with chuckle before he launch the countless swords to the door to hit those thing that approach him

* * *

Present with Mordred

The Vampire situation is clearly not good... Just when their base got pummeled by giant golden iceberg, they all scatter from their base

Only to be rained down by bullet... And what's more terrifying when it hit them they turned into ash!

When they try to run by using main entrance. There already armored figure waiting for them. Of course it just one person! What the big deal?!

Well it is big deal seeing the figure butcher them like they are fish! Not to mention the bullet still rain down to them!

"Horaaaa!" Mordred roared as she send another wave of crimson demonic energy and kill few Vampires that try to escape

"How did that sword able to cut us?! What that thing?!" Vampire#1 asked in disbelief

Mordred who hearing the question only grin as she hold Clarent while stand in front of main gate so no Vampire from Tepes faction can send reinforcement to Main Castle

Clarent... It actually normal Sword... Sword that forged by Human and blessed by Fairies... It was similar like Caliburn except it didn't have any speciality... However after Mordred take it then fill it with his hatred... It turn into Demonic Sword... And it also take life of Knight of Round Table, King Arthur royal Knights...

It take so much blood that it turned into sword that hunger for blood and filled with hatred... It demonic aura so potent that it even corrupt someone blood with it demonic energy and eat it...

Every Demonic Sword always have their own risk... Clarent isn't different... While it powerful sword and weapon, but it have side effect...

Wild...

The more you use Clarent, the more you will beg for battle... For blood... And the more blood Clarent get... The more it become stronger...

"Come on! You are Vampire right?! You already modified with Grail! Show more fight!" Mordred roared menacingly as she jump and cut down one Vampire before duck under one Vampire attack and cut him down too with uppercut slash

Mordred eyes glowing as she focus to herself and she feel her body so light. Then with fast, she dashed and cut down another army of Vampires...

She duck under one attack before slash the Vampire stomach, then move her foot and do rotating slash with Clarent. Killing them more

The Vampire try to turn to mist, however their existence quickly got eaten by crimson mist that Clarent radiated. They scream as they feel their blood drained to the hunger sword that demand their blood

How ironic seeing they always drink blood and now they died from their blood absorbed...

Mordred who just cut down another Vampire paused when she see all Vampire stop moving.. No... They twitching badly... Before each of them let out roar and they transformed

Her eyes widened when see the Vampire in front of her turned to Dragon! What the heck?! What kind of phenomenon is this?!

She grip Clarent tightly and grinned. Well, Dragon or Vampire it was same... Clarent still going to have their blood...

* * *

Meanwhile at Carmilla base, with Jeanne

Jeanne currently have hard time... Yes she knew Euclid Lucifugus will be strong...

She already anticipate all he will throw at her... He are Satan-class monster and the battle will be hard, she knew it

But what she didn't expect is he possess Boosted Gear!

How could Devil like him have Boosted Gear?! It doesn't make any sense! And what more is he clearly handling Boosted Gear power better than the real one!

She grunted as she rise Sword of Fierbois and deflect red mixed silver aura with her holy flame

She saw blur of red flashed to her, quickly she bend her body and dodge the attack. She skid her leg before twist her body and spiralling golden flame

"**Kogane no Rasenbakufū (Golden Spiralling Blast!)**" She roared as she send bright golden holy pure flame to Euclid who just landed

Euclid seeing this brought his hand up and silver demonic energy shoot the flame

The intense amount of demonic energy clashed against golden holy flame. However it appear the golden flame slowly eating the silver energy. Euclid who seeing this straightened his hand more before more silver energy burst and make the situation stalemate

BOOOM!

Explosion appear after two energy clashed for moment and when the smoke down, Euclid stand unharmed so do Jeanne. But the Holy Lady seems exhausted as she let out few pant while holding her stance

"You are... Jeanne, ex-members of Hero Faction right?" Euclid spoken "At first when I see you I didn't recognize you due to your appearance. There many woman with blond hair too you know, but now I see it closely. Your face is familiar... What happen with your appearance?" He asked in curiosity as he find it was strange for woman to change in short time

Not to mention the holy flame she use... It not just contain holy element, but also light and purification power... Where she got that sword anyway?

"That wasn't your business..." Jeanne stated as golden flame once again flare in her sword

"You do know you can't beat me right? While you are strong enough to make me use Boosted Gear due to your dangerous holy flame but I can take you down easily..." Euclid stated back and Jeanne merely smirked

"But I still not serious too..." Jeanne replied as she prepare herself to attack

"Hold your ground Jeanne!"

Jeanne and Euclid turn their head and see Vali who already in Balance Breaker descend on Jeanne side

"Go, Jeanne... I will handle him..." Vali commanded and Jeanne blinked

"But-"

"You can help Lu Bu... This man is out of your league... Lu Bu are fighting Walburga of the Purple Flames... He will need your help... Arthur and Bikou busy fighting Stray Magician and few Evil Dragon, apparently some of them already evolved..." Vali stated with stern tone and Jeanne eyes widened

"The leader of Hexennacht and possessor of Incinerate Anthem?" Jeanne murmured. Of course she knew her! Cao Cao and her had meet in past

"Go..." Vali ordered "This man is mine. I have something I want to talk too with him..." Vali said and Jeanne slowly nodded

"Be careful Vali-kun..." Jeanne said before she turn and leave

Vali didn't reply only nodded while staring at Euclid who look back at him. The battle aura that both emit slowly spread and destroy their surrounding

"Well... What you want to talk about Vali Lucifer?" Euclid asked after moment of silence

"Tell me where that man..." Vali hissed coldly

* * *

**Play - Fate/Stay Night - Koduka na Junrei**

With Kai

Kai walk down over hundreds of corpses that lying on his feet... He had kill all these thing without much problem...

Right now he walking to Valerie Tepes room.. Yawarakai-Te is ready to cut her down...

He stop walking when he notice he arrive...

However Kai notice something was off...

What is off?

He didn't sense Crom Cruach presence... Ever since the beginning he can't sense the Evil Dragon

Could it be Rizevim manage to contact Crom Cruach from his caged barrier to free him? He shook his head and grip Yawarakai-Te... That didn't matter for now... He have target to be assassinated...

He then push the door and reveal the room... It was clearly royalty bedroom. He see Valerie staring at the window outside with shallow face

"So you have come..." Valerie greeted as if she expect him to come

Kai didn't answer as he observe the Dhampir in front of him... She didn't appear to be special... But Kai can tell her face is hollow... There nothing inside her...

"They afraid to you... They said your aura eating them..." Valerie told him and Kai eyes narrowed

He have idea what Valerie talk about seeing Shinju Chakra now is feeding the essence of this world... He can tell Valerie surrounded by dark presence

His EMS morphed to Rinnegan and his eyes narrowed as now he can see there dark horrifying creature around the room... It appearance was similar like Frostmourne but this one didn't much scary

He give glare to them and the dead soul seems shrieked in fear. Not Kai can hear them but by their expression it was clear they afraid to Kai...

"Valerie Tepes..." Kai called and gain the lady attention "Where Crom Cruach?"

"I don't know... Crom Cruach-san just leave half hour ago suddenly. He said he been called..." Valerie answered and Kai eyes narrowed

It seems it was right... That mean he have to act fast...

He then approach Valerie with Yawarakai-Te glowing. He stop and observe the Dhampir with stoic face. The Dhampir also look back at him with shallow expression

"You going to kill me..." Valerie said after moment of silence

"I am..." Kai admitted without hint of remorse

"I see..." Valerie responded with strange tone. Kai notice it was almost like she relieved by that...

"Do you... Have any last wish?" Kai offered and the Dhampir blinked in confused

For moment Valerie is silence... What her wish? What she want? Then it come to her... The thing she always want to do...

"I... Wish... To see Sun..." Valerie said with hopeful tone and Kai close his eyes for moment

"Very well..." He stated make Valerie eyes widened in surprise "It maybe not real Sun... But it was perfect clear replica of Sun... You will able to feel the light and warm of Sun..." He explained and Valerie slowly have smile on her face, a genuine one. Not hollow like always "Are you okay with it?"

"Its okay..." Valerie accepted and Kai open his eyes again

"Look to my eyes..." Kai commanded as his red eyes stare at Valerie red eyes

Suddenly Valerie can feel the place around her shifted... It slowly change and she now standing in grassy field

Grassy and flowers field, single giant tree, a Sun that glowing brightly, crystal pond and table for picnic

A place that she dreamed off... The place she always wish to visit... Place that only appear in her dream after years being caged inside this fog mountain...

Valerie after a years can't help but feel so happy... This place... She knew this isn't real but...

It feel so real!

She can feel the Sun! She can the warmth of the Sun! She can see the bright day! The beautiful flower and clean water!

Is it really how Sun feel? Is it how flower smell?!

She slowly crouch and touch the grass

It real... It was so real... She can feel it... She can feel the live in the grass!

"It... It feel so..." She muttered with dazed mixed with shock tone

"Enjoying the scenery?"

She turn to see Kai form materialized in chair. He wearing black jacket and plain white t-shirt with black jeans. As he sit calmly while sip his tea, he turn to her while rise his cup "Tea?" He offered as several sweets and tea appear in table

Valerie also notice her outfit is change. Gone her PJ and ow her attire replaced like upper class women, consisting of pink dress with white trim and a dark pink ribbon attached to it in which the top portion of the dress is a slightly lighter pink while the area below her waist has a darker shade of pink. She also wearing pink bonnet and white stockings and little dark pink shoes

"Oh my..." She murmured in surprise seeing her attire and Kai. She approach Kai and sit on opposite side of him while drink the tea "Its... Good..." She muttered in surprise

"Made for satisfy your taste... Try the cake..." Kai suggested while gesturing to the cake

Valerie take some fork and knife the slice the cake, she put it on her mouth and her eyes widened due to how good it the food taste

"This is the best cake I ever taste..." She muttered with shock

"This is my World... You are part of my creation here... Of course I can serve the best food for you..." Kai remarked calmly

Valerie didn't response and she only stare at Kai before rise her head to see Sun

For her... It was her first time to see the Sun... And it was beautiful... The warm feeling that embrace her skin is like someone that hug her with love... Someone that care for her... She... She feel so... Peaceful... It was Heaven for her...

"This is... Is this really illusion?" She said in disbelief tone seeing the reality around her. She can even smell the flower, water, grass and foods! It was too much for illusion!

"Yes..." Kai answered bluntly "This is illusion. But what you feel is not... The Sun... Is really temperature of Sun... It come from my brain that feeling it everyday... The cake and tea in front of you is made from your brain impulse, I control your sense and make you able to taste it... Smell, vision, touch, taste, hearing... I control it all... Right now your body really feeling it... So it not one hundred percent lie..." Kai explained while staring at the wind that blew the grass and flowers

Valerie who hearing can't help but stare at Kai with awe. Such high level illusion! It not just illusion but it also hypnotize! To able to do such thing is clearly something!

"Enjoy your time in here..." Kai told her "Three days in here is only few seconds in real World... If you want I can do this too.." Kai snap his fingers and suddenly Gasper appear on Valerie side

"Valerie!" Gasper called happily and her eyes widened

"Gasper..." She muttered with wide eyes

"Its not real... While creating scenery and food is easy but creating person is another case... I can't make something so real... It just the Gasper you and me know... But it better than nothing..." Kai explained "This version of Gasper also can appear..." He snap his finger and this time it wasn't Gasper Vladi that appear

But Gasper Balor

"He is..." Valerie eyes widened further seeing the Balor

{Valerie...} Gasper Balor greeted

"I can call anyone else too if you want..." Kai said to Valerie who still shocked

After snap out from her shock, slowly Valerie smiled to him then shook her head

"Thank you... But it not needed... Please call him off..." Valerie asked and Kai nodded before Gasper image blur away

"I'm going to kill you and you thanking me? Strange woman..." Kai remarked, not he have right to talk about it actually since he also strange one

"Yes... But you fulfill my wish... The wish that I always dreamed off... That more than enough..." Valerie said sincerely with beautiful smile

"Suit yourself... Take your time in here if you want..." Kai exclaimed and Valerie nodded

"Aren't you going to leave?" Valerie asked since she think Kai will leave her alone but to her surprise Kai shook his head

"I will company you..." He said and Valerie blinked

"Why?" She tilted her head

"If you want to then I can leave..." Kai answered

"No. You can stay, I don't mind... I just confused why you chose to accompany me?" Valerie asked again and Kai calmly sip his tea before place it on table

"No one deserve to die alone..." Kai stated with stern look "Especially someone like you... I maybe killer but I have feeling too. I know your background, while killing you is my job but I can make exception for the one like you... You maybe still going to dead but you can dead with smile at least... And not alone anymore..." He finished with warm tone in last part and Valerie eyes widened further, tears start to formed on her eyes

"I... I..." She bit her lip as tears stream down from her eyes. She can't help but shed tears at Kai words, even if he is her killer

For the first time ever since she got captured... Valerie Tepes feel so much happy in her life...

"Go on... Let it out..." Kai comforted with understanding tone as he see Valerie broke down to tears

**Music PAUSED!**

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise and everyone

Ise and everyone is running to main castle direction

They had see there some golden barrier that rose and cover the whole part. Valerie was there... After explaining thing to Azazel about Valerie will be "released" it was no doubt to extract Holy Grail from her...

This chaos... Probably Kai doing... Azazel already told them Kai was here...

He and his group fighting Vampire while he let them to rescue Valerie... That must be what Kai want...

As for Carmilla faction side?

Azazel didn't know but Kai must be have reason for that... He just knew it...

They close to main part of castle now... They can see the golden barrier that cover Main Castle more clear...

But suddenly a blur appear in front of them and someone materialized in front of them

It was Crom Cruach

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass..." Crom Cruach stated as he stare at Ise group who tensed

"Crom Cruach! Are you trying to stop us from reaching Valerie?!" Ise asked while taking battle stance

"You can say so..." Crom Cruach admitted

"Are you try to extract Holy Grail from her?" Azazel continued to question him and Crom Cruach fell silence

"Maybe... But her life indeed in danger..." Crom Cruach told them

And that what everyone need to heard to prepare to fight

* * *

Meanwhile earlier with Rizevim, before the Vampire turned to the Dragon...

Rizevim was laughing... He laughing so hard...

When he walk in town this midnight with Lilith on his side suddenly Hyoudou Kai appear! No.. Not real one, it was clone and Rizevim know it...

Without any words the Human throw something to them and after that he engulfed in crimson barrier but not just that

The barrier contain Great Red power... How did Hyoudou Kai able to create this thing is beyond his mind... But it amuse him... Amuse him so much...

However, Hyoudou Kai underestimate Lilith and him... While true this barrier is strong and can hold him but with Lilith help it have been canceled... And now he are free, standing in one part of castle, staring at the chaos that happen in Tepes faction

He knew Kai have send army to deal with all Vampire he transformed into... But it doesn't matter... He can create new one anyway... He can create Evil Dragon again as long he possess one Grail...

"You sure this is wise choice?" Crom Cruach asked

Oh yes, Rizevim sure Kai didn't know that Valerie have 3 Grails instead one... He knew Kai will kill Valerie... He already command Crom Cruach to pull back and now they staring at the chaos

"Of course! That Human is one of most entertainment thing! Not just he have another Primordial God from other world inside him but he show the power that no one ever seen! Uhyahyahya!" Rizevim laughed while stare at the chaos

"Well, I did hear interesting rumor about him... And here I was thinking to fight him, he are after all have power from another World. Primordial God nonetheless..." Crom Cruach remarked

"Now, now don't be like that. You can have your fun! Grendel still got healed due to fight with him before! You can greet the Sekiryuutei a bit... I want you to hold them from reaching Valerie... 10 minutes will be good!" Rizevim told him and Crom Cruach narrowed his eyes

"The current Sekiryuutei huh... I will see what I can find in him... Are you sure it wise to let Valerie be killed?" Crom Cruach asked and Rizevim grin evilly

"Let him kill Valerie will be very good! I already have part of her soul here!" Rizevim stated as he hold one cup "And if he kill her, where the other part of her soul will go? Of course it will be too me! While I didn't need 3 Grails but who will reject free gift?! I can't wait to see his shocked face when I hold 3 Grails!" Rizevim laughed happily as he imagine the terror on Kai face

No one touch Devil and leave unscathed... He may destroy his current army but he will win the War...

Kai plan was good and he admit that... But he still too young to face someone at his caliber... The fact he got free from his cage now is show how Kai overestimated himself...

Great Red is strong... But that barrier not from his full power... It only contain few fragment... To be honest it was barrier that maybe able contain Lilith... It structure was made exactly for Lilith power... But his power is different case... He have few ace that not even the World know...

"If you say so... How about that Shinto priest?" Crom Cruach asked

"Let him be... He fighting Vampires right now right? Ufufufu you just focus to have fun!" Rizevim ordered and Crom Cruach nodded before he leave

Rizevim stare at the chaos below... He can tell Carmilla faction now under attack too and clearly they was losing... That Shinto priest is quite gifted to be able summon Kuyou spirit and turn it into Shikigami

Not long after Crom Cruach leave He observe that the Evil Dragon start fighting with Gremory group. Oh, and his grandson in there too!

He laughed seeing the situation. Maybe its time to make his appearance?

Yes, it already time...

He notice that his Vampire army start losing faster and frowned... The game was boring... Well... Maybe he can change the army now... After all, his army not just the military Vampure but there civilian too!

He then rise his finger and snap it

Then... All Vampire evolved into Evil Dragon

"Uhyahyahya! Now the game become more interesting! Come on Lilith! Come with this old man!" Rizevim laughed as he and Lilith disappear to visit Gremory group

* * *

**Resume - Fate/Stay Night Koduka na Junrei**

Present, back with Kai

Kai stare at Valerie who blinked. It only 15 seconds in real world... But they already spend 3 days in Illusion World...

Valerie stare at Kai with warm and genuine smile

"Thank you for fulfill my wish..." She said happily and Kai nodded, his face remain stoic

"Your welcome..." Kai replied and Valerie giggling

"Can... Can I touch you... I... I wish to see you more close..." Valerie asked hesitately and Kai eyes narrowed but he nodded nonetheless

"Go on..." He accepted and gesture Valerie to did

Valerie who hearing this slowly rise her hands. She then extend it and touch Kai cheeks softly, her cold hand feel the warm on Kai cheek

Kai who make contact with her suddenly have wide eyes when familiar numerous image appear and keep flashed in his mind. His instinct quickly snap and he about to slap her hand away, but he manage to stop it in last second. Instead, he hold her hand that caress his cheek with soft

He then fell silence and let Valerie... After a moment Valerie pull her hand from Kai grasp and her face is pure surprise

"You are..." She started with shocked tone

"I am..." Kai said with stoic tone

Valerie shocked face remain for few seconds before she gulped and pull her smiley face except her smile is genuine

"I must say it really surprise..."

"It was normal reaction..."

"I... See... I'm sorry for..."

"Don't... I also allow you to do that..."

"I... If you say so..." Valerie said in low tone and Kai merely nodded

Kai who staring at Valerie only put stoic face. He already waste enough time and this situation isn't helping... He need to do that now... The faster he done, the quicker he can leave...

"Are you ready?" Kai asked and Valerie nodded

"I am..." She said in soft tone and Kai rise Yawarakai-Te. The Holy Senjutsu Sword let out yellow mixed with green aura

"Know that I take no joy by doing this Valerie Tepes... It really nothing personal and I did enjoy our time in Illusion World... But the thing your possess is dangerous..." Kai remarked as he take stance to stab Valerie

"I understand..." Valerie nodded with smile "And I want to say thank you for give me the thing I always want..."

"Don't mention it..." Kai stated with stoic face and tone

"I hope... You can be happy in the end... Leonard-sama..." Valerie said in sincere tone and soft smile make Kai eyes widened at the name

"And may you also find your happiness in next life, Valerie Tepes..." Kai replied as he grip the Yawarakai-Te more tight then move his hands with fast

STAB!

With simple thrust and swift movement, Yawarakai-Te pierce through the Dhampir chest... Where her heart is placed...

**Music off**

* * *

**Wohooo, it was total chaos in this chapter eh?!**

**Not just Kai start his attack first but he also really assassinate Valerie!**

**Oh man, this is dangerous! Now Rizevim will get 3 Grails! Fuck! It very bad! Agghhhhh!**

**And how wil Gremory group response to this?! More importantly how Gasper going to respond?!**

**It seems Kai fall to Rizevim trap! Woohooo! The situation went from bad to the worse!**

**Well it was logical. No matter how good Kai, Rizevim are more than hundreds years old at least. While Kai have super power and quite smart but he still young. Rizevim level is different one**

**Just like what happen to Madara... Their skill in fight maybe same but their intelligence and experience is another thing**

**Kai only win against Madara because help of Kaguya and Ophis. He overpower Madara, if Kai and Madara have equal power it was clear Kai will lose**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	66. Mission Fail

**Chapter 65.** **Mi****ss****ion Fail...**

* * *

Previous

Kai who staring at Valerie only put stoic face. He already waste enough time and this situation isn't helping... He need to do that now... The faster he done, the quicker he can leave...

"Are you ready?" Kai asked and Valerie nodded

"I am..." She said in soft tone and Kai rise Yawarakai-Te. The Holy Senjutsu Sword let out yellow mixed with green aura

"Know that I take no joy by doing this Valerie Tepes... It really nothing personal and I did enjoy our time in Illusion World... But the thing your possess is dangerous..." Kai remarked as he take stance to stab Valerie

"I understand..." Valerie nodded with smile "And I want to say thank you for give me the thing I always want..."

"Don't mention it..." Kai stated with stoic face and tone

"I hope... You can be happy in the end... Leonard-sama..." Valerie said in sincere tone and soft smile make Kai eyes widened at the name

"And may you also find your happiness in next life, Valerie Tepes..." Kai replied as he grip the Yawarakai-Te more tight then move his hands with fast

STAB!

With simple thrust and swift movement, Yawarakai-Te pierce through the Dhampir chest... Where her heart is placed...

* * *

Earlier before Vampire transform with Lu Bu

Lu Bu grunted as he move his chain and throw away another Vampire that try to ambush him. He swing Houtengageki and create strong gust of wind that blow another wave of Vampires

He grab one Vampire with his chain before swing it 360 and cover himself from being attacked. A crimson sphere filled with black lightning formed on tip of Houtengageki before Lu Bu roared and send massive beam to another group of Vampire

"What is the meaning is this?! Why there Human in here?! Did Tepes faction fell that low to hired Human for do their job?!" Vampire#1 asked with growl

"Who said I work for Tepes side?" Lu Bu asked with narrowed eyes as he swirl the chain on his left hand

"Then why you attacking us?!" Vampire#1 demanded and Lu Bu snorted

"What your reason for attacking Human?" Lu Bu shot back

"..."

"Exactly! Then what reason I need to attack you? **Houtengageki Dai Taihō (Houtengageki Great Cannon!**)" Lu Bu roared as he shoot a giant crimson beam swirled by black lightning

BOOOOOOM!

Lu Bu grunted as he twirl Houtengageki with satisfied smirk. While they aren't Vampire from Tepes side or the traitor but it feel so good to kill those full prided blood-sucker at least...

On behind him, Gozu, Mezu and Kuyou spirit that turned to Shikigami rampaging and fighting another wave of Vampire that have take side with Tepes...

Most Vampires already destroyed and the Shikigami currently is only run wild while destroying the base. It already done... Now he can leave from here, his job already done..

Well, the damage did quite good. The military base is completely destroyed and Carmilla faction will having problem to recover. Not their fault though, blame the traitor who try to take side with Tepes faction...

As if sensing their job already done, the Shikigami roared before they flashed in gray flame then turned into particles, dissipate into nothingness

'Good... Now its time to leave... No.. Jeanne! I have to help her now...' Lu Bu thought as he recall Jeanne is facing Euclid Lucifugus

He about to leave when, suddenly something get caught on his eyes and he spin his chain then throw it to the direction.

CLANG!

[Guggh!]

Lu Bu narrowed his eyes when he see ash furred Werewolf got caught in his chain. He then move his spear and block an attack from... Grim Reaper?

He push the Grim Reaper away before grab the chain and throw the Werewolf away, crashing to several house

{Brother Rugal!} The Grim Reaper yelled in worry

"Worry other later!" Lu Bu twirl his halberd before he hit the Grim Reaper on stomach using pommel of Houtengageki

The Grim Reaper blanched before it send flying due to Lu Bu strength and crashed in same direction to the Werewolf

Lu Bu who seeing this narrowed his eyes. Why there Werewolf and Grim Reaper?

...

Ah yes. Now he remember, Kai did warn him about thing like this...

"Bennia and Rugal?" Lu Bu asked as he cocked back his chain

Both combatant who just recovering from his attack hearing this turned their attention to him with surprise face

[You know us?] Rugal asked with surprised

"I'm member of Yūgure, Lu Bu. Leader-sama have told me about you two will come..." Lu Bu stated

[Kai-dono? So you his subordinate? Then why attacking Carmilla faction?] Rugal asked

"There traitor among Carmilla faction... It appear there many of them that fell for Tepes faction sweet word... The monster behind me right now is cleaning them..." Lu Bu explained much to Rugal and Bennia shock

{So... You in here is to...}

"Yes... Unfortunately since we can't be seen to talk together due to our status. It mean I have to attack you all..." Lu Bu answered as he move his chain and spear again

Bennia and Rugal who seeing this quickly take stance. What Lu Bu said is right, Kai basically enemy even if they are comrades but the public view it like that

[Very well... But we won't go down easily...] Rugal stated as his fist enhanced by flames

{We will show the power of Sitri household!} Bennia said as she ready her scythe and Lu Bu grinned

"Bring it..." Lu Bu accepted their challenge

However just before they able to move and strike suddenly countless monstrous roar erupted, gaining their attention

They paused and then turned to the source of roars and their eyes widened. A dozens of black Dragons appear through the city!

{A Dragon?! Where they come from?!} Bennia muttered with wide eyes behind her mask, even Rugal also show surprise expression

"Leader-sama did say these thing not Vampire anymore... But... Rizevim also change civilians?" Lu Bu murmured with wide eyes. They never think it will be this far! While sure Kai knew about the warrior that smitten by Tepes words but civilians is something else! 'Leader-sama won't like this! Quick finish your mission Leader-sama...' Lu Bu thought grimly

Suddenly his instinct scream and he bend his chain then throw it to Bennia and Rugal. The Sitri peerage who still surprise caught in surprise and got bind, Lu Bu quickly pull the chain and drag them away to his side just in time to dodge blast of purple flame that aimed to where they before

{What the?! Purple flame?!} Bennia yelled in shock seeing it

[It holy flame...] Rugal remarked with grim face when notice the holy power inside that flame. If that thing hit them before... No doubt they will dead

"Oh my, you save them?"

Lu Bu hearing the voice gritted his teeth and turn to see woman in her early twenties with short hair adorned with numerous ribbons in sky. She wearing purple gothic lolita dress

"Walburga!" Lu Bu growled and the woman turn to Lu Bu with surprise face

"Lu Bu? Oh my! I didn't think I will meet you in here! No wonder that last attack before is familiar! Where that pervert?!" Walburga greeted with smirk

"Off to somewhere..." Lu Bu responded as he grit his teeth. Damn, why this woman have to be here now?! They already have few thing not go according their plan! He then glanced to Bennia and Rugal who take stance "You two, get out from here..." He whispered

{What?! We can help you! If we-}

"You have civilian to worry..." Lu Bu interjected firmly "We are enemy, yes. But people will tolerate if you flee to save civilians... Not to mention this woman possess something that dangerous if it got you. Now go! I will handle her..." He ordered as he turn his attention back to the wielder of Longinus that floating in sky

Bennia about to protest but Rugal place hand on her shoulder and give her look

[Lu Bu-san right... We, must go...] He said firmly as he understand saving people is their job

Bennia seeing this slowly nodded before she give glance to Lu Bu who staring at Walburga. She and Rugal then fled

"Oh! You two can't go anywhere!" Walburga said happily as she prepare to strike down them by summoning flame again

**"Houtengageki, Taihō (Houtengageki, Cannon)"**

However Walburga stopped as she have to dodge numerous crimson sphere filled with black lightning that soared to her. She turn her attention to Lu Bu who smirked

"Now, your enemy is me..." Lu Bu stated as he twirl Enkidu (His chain..) on his hand before it swirl on his hand and cover it like gauntlet

"Fufufu, if you say so then... I don't mind... Why you here anyway? Don't tell me you allied yourself with Alliances?" Walburga asked with disgust in her tone

"I work for another person..." Lu Bu responded before Houtengageki splitted and turn into bow

Walburga who hearing this blinked. Before grin appear on her face "Are you working for Kai-sama?!" She asked and Lu Bu paused

"Huh?" He asked blankly

"Yes! Yes! Hyoudou Kai-sama! He are my love! Don't you see his goal?! To bring destruction and pain to the world! That was glorius goal! Oh! He truly man that really understand me! He know I love to see pain in people face! And he wish to bless this world with the Pain!" Walburga ranted as her eyes sparkling like seeing christmas while the purple flame around her take shape as heart and fly around her

...

...

...

...

Lu Bu who hearing this can't help put gobsmacked. What the... What the hell is wrong with this woman?!

"You know I always dream that one day, me and Kai-sama will stand in this world! We both see the people below us screaming in Pain! We will cleanse this world and create new peace just like what he said!" Walburga said dreamily as her eyes clearly show she seems having very good imagination

Lu Bu must admit... That was... Creepy... Heck! Screw creepy! This woman is insane!

'Leader-sama, it seems you did attract strange woman...' Lu Bu thought as image of Izanami and Ophis flashed on his mind. And now Walburga also act like this...

He really pity Kai now... He really is...

"Tell me where Kai-sama Lu Bu and I may let you live..." Walburga demanded with smug tone

"I don't think you have the right to demand..." Lu Bu replied before he shoot crimson projectile arrow that made by Houtengageki power to Walburga

Walburga swiftly dodge the arrow before she bend her body and dodge another waves of arrows that rain her. She make noise with her tongue and extend her hand

Then arrow made by purple flames appear then shoot toward Lu Bu who in grounds. Lu Bu jump away and start running while dodging, however he didn't stop firing his arrows while glare to Walburga

It continues for a moment, where both combatants shot each other while dodging their enemies attack too. The arrow of destruction and holy purple flame destroy everything around them

Building, road, tree and the castle. It was clear the situation are stalemate since they didn't receive any damage other than dirt that caused by explosion, however everyone can tell both of them didn't go all out.

"Ufufufu you really persistent aren't you? Just tell me where Kai-sama is!" Walburga snarled as she send giant pillar of flames

SWOOOSH!

However her flames suddenly got interjected by another flame. It was golden flame

"What the..."

Jeanne landed on Lu Bu side, her sword is ready and her Balance Breaker already behind her. Ready to attack her enemy

Lu Bu clearly didn't expect her to come as he have surprise look on his face

"Lu Bu-san, are you okay?" Jeanne asked as she prepare to battle

"I'm fine... My mission already complete, how about you? Why you here? Is Euclid already taken care of?" Lu Bu asked back

"Vali-kun help me by taking care of him. He said he want to talk something to him... I bet it must be about his grandfather..." Jeanne responded as she know Vali hatred to his grandfather and it wasn't secret anymore to Yūgure and Outlaws

"What this?! A wench that try to separated me from my Kai-sama?!" Walburga growled in annoyance

Jeanne who hearing this blinked in surprise "What's up with her?" She asked to Lu Bu

"Well..." Lu Bu have troubled face "It seems she obsessed to Leader-sama..."

"She what?" Jeanne asked with deadpan look that clearly said 'Are you kidding me?'

"She obsessed to our Leader-sama to the point she refer him as her lover..." Lu Bu repeated

...

...

...

...

"Is that so..." Jeanne said with her hair shadowed her eyes

Suddenly the atmosphere become very cold around them and Lu Bu even shivering for some reason

"Jeanne?" Lu Bu called

"Would you like to rest Lu Bu-san?" Jeanne asked with sweet smile. It was too sweet in fact "I will be the one who handle her..."

Lu Bu knowing it will be result where he will be burned if he rejected wisely nodded

"Now..." Jeanne then turn to Walburga and her golden flame in her sword burning more intense "Walburg-chan, what did you say about Kai-kun?"

"-kun?" Walburga narrowed her eyes before she snarled "What right you have to call my Prince with such honorific?! Know your place bitch!" She snarled and Jeanne eyes glowing dangerously

"Oh I think I know my place... Allow me to show yours Walburg-chan..." Jeanne replied with sweet smile

BOOOOM! BOOOOM!

Lu Bu who seeing the golden and purple explosion in sky sweatdropped despite the dangerous situation. He pretty sure if Hidemoto or Mordred here they will laugh seeing Jeanne like this

He can see the swirling pillar of golden flame and purple flame that start to burn down the castle and everything around them

'Leader-sama, you really attract strange woman... And scary one too...' He thought with sigh as he see Jeanne and Walburga shoot each other their own holy flames

* * *

Meanwhile with Ise

**(A/N : The fight same as like in Novel!)**

"…It's time. Looks like this is it." Crom Cruach muttered as he see the clock tower near them and he turn around, his motivation to fight also disappears completely

"Are you going to quit?" Vali ask him dubiously

"I was told to buy time for at least ten minutes. I sure would like to fight seriously the next time I meet you." Crom Cruach stated before he give last glance to Gasper and suddenly disappear

The groups who seeing this began to look each other. At same time, the golden barrier also dissipated. Just when they about to run to Main Castle suddenly a roars can be heared and they turned their head

A Dragons... Hundred of black Dragons appear... The Dragons start to attacking the town and destroying them

"What the..." Azazel muttered with shock

What the hell is Dragon doing here?! Moreover how can they appear just like this?! This can't be happening now! They also need to save Valerie but these thing is!

"Shit! Why this should happen now?!" Azazel groaned before forming plan on his head "We need to make plan! We can't let these Dragon run wild! Rias, it seems we have to splitted!" He suggested and Rias nodded

"Many mysterious black Dragons have appeared in the town! Oh, they started breathing out fire already! It sure is wonderful!"

Everyone tensed when hearing new voice, especially Vali. His face turned to pure rage as he turn to see Rizevim approach them

"Rizevim!" Vali snarled with so much hatred that no one ever seen. However Rizevim simply laugh at Vali expression

"Uhyahyahyahya! This grandpa is about to have an orgasm by having my adorable grandson look at me with such eyes!" Rizevim stated happily like children

"What is the meaning of this!? Rizevim!?" Azazel questions him with anger and Rizevim smiles evilly.

"Oh, those just Vampires who had themselves enhanced so much that they come with a special bonus where they will turn into mass-produced Evil Dragons when I simply click my fingers!" Rizevim explained much to everyone shock

…Then that means the identity of those Evil Dragons is…

"T-Then these Dragon is…!" Rias gulped as she stare at the Dragon who soaring in sky

Rizevim continues happily at Rias who gulps down.

"They are the aftermath of the Vampires that take importance in their tradition and blood."

Everyone who hearing this can't help but shocked more. All those Vampires is turned into these Dragon?!

"Well, they did say that the troubles caused by the Vampires would need to be handled by the Vampires. That's why I thought it would be better for Vampires to destroy towns of the Vampires~. Well, "former" Vampires that is!" Rizevim joked happily

Azazel gritted his teeth hearing that. This man clearly out of his mind! But then his eyes widened when see something float on his hand and he become pale

"It can't be..." Azazel muttered with shock

Everyone who hearing Azazel clearly confused, however it was Gasper who realize it first as he stare at the thing that float on Rizevim hand

"No..." He murmured with tears appear on his eyes

Rizevim notice Azazel look and Gasper afraid expression let out wicked grin

"Yes! This is Holy Grail!" He stated as he show the cup to them much to everyone shock

"We... Late..." Ise muttered with shock face

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Xenovia have grim expression on their face while Asia and Irina openly gasped with shock and horror on their face

Vali also have shocked face but not for same reason with Ise. It was for something else... Kai plan was to assassinate Valerie Tepes so the Holy Grail can return to Heaven before it got extracted, he know that. Then why now Rizevim have Holy Grail? Does it mean Kai fail? What happen to Kai?

"So you extract the Holy Grail at least..." Azazel stated grimly "Then, Valerie is..."

Rizevim only laughed at their expression happily. Oh yes, he will enjoy their face so much!

"Yes! Yes! I already extract the Holy Grail... And for Valerie... She suppose to be dead now..." Rizevim said with innocent thoughtful face while rub his beard

Now this statement make anyone confused

"What you mean she suppose to be dead?" Azazel questioned him with confused face

Here, Rizevime show surprise look

"Ooh? You didn't know? That Death Emperor Boy didn't tell you why he come in here" Rizevim asked

"What you talking about? You know his purpose?" Azazel continued to ask and Rizevim give him wicked grin. And Azazel didn't like that grin

"I know his target of course! It was quite confusing at beginning but then it become clear..." Rizevim staring at them and enjoyed their impatient face "His purpose is to kill Valerie Tepes..."

[-!?]

The disbelief and shocked on their face is so priceless that make Rizevim almost give Lilith to Kai for this thing. Keyword, Almost...

"W...What?" Gasper muttered in disbelief tone

"You... You lying!" Ise roared as he broke out from his shock "There no way Kai will do that!"

"Ise-sempai right, Kai-sempai won't do something like that..." Koneko supported Ise word as she can't believe her Sempai would do something like that

"Uhyahyahya! You don't believe me? It was up to you! I only tell the truth!" Rizevim stated happily before he turn to Vali who have grim face "My grandson over there didn't say anything! Why? Because he knew! He knew about it!"

Everyone attention then turned to Vali who have grim look. He keep glaring to Rizevim while slowly speak

"Its true... Kai purpose coming here is to assassinated Valerie Tepes before her Grail can be extracted..." Vali elaborated much to everyone shock further

"B-But why?! Why he do something like that?!" Gasper demanded. He can't believe one of his role model and friend kill his other friend! The one that save him nonetheless!

"So the Grail will return to Heaven and save in there..." Azazel answered with grim face as he can guess what Kai thinking "To be honest that was one of few harsh path... But the result is also very satisfying... If Kai decide to kidnap Valerie and bring her to Alliance it will be caused chaos since Valerie power are dangerous... You can say she is too dangerous... No one has mastered Holy Grail to such degree like Valerie... To be able to bring back legendary Evil Dragon is something... And with man like Hades and Indra... It will become more problem... Kai knew this that's why he decide to kill Valerie... Her power level is no doubt are threat... By killing Valerie, the Grail will return to Heaven and it won't caused chaos since it on right hand and it power didn't overwhelming like now..." He explained with understanding look

Kai way of work is harsh and cold... Yes... But no doubt the result if it success it will be very satisfying and good for everyone... Valerie power is already beyond what everyone thinking. To be able revive thing like Aži Dahāka and Grendel is very dangerous, even Valerie is in state where you almost can't call her living being anymore. She even doing it willingly by order from Marius is proof that Valerie state is very critical...

"That boy really do something like that... He clearly have think that far..." Azazel mused with bitter tone

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Xenovia who hearing inwardly can't help but agree reluctantly to what Kai did. While it cruel but it clearly necessary, Azazel had told them how dangerous Valerie mental already and she almost can't be said living being anymore... While they hate it but what Kai did actually can be considered as mercy for Valerie... To relieve her from her burden...

Ise meanwhile is shocked. His little brother did that? Yes, he knew the path Kai will take is dangerous but he never think it will change his little brother to the point he will kill someone who already have such suffering

What happen to his little brother that facing the lost lion in zoo just to save innocent people?

Everyone else who present also have similar thought. The image of Kai who want to help innocent people and even helping someone who not he know before is shatter. Did Kai really change that much?

"Uhyahyahya! What wrong with your face Sekiryuutei? Why you so surprise?! You are Devil right? Listen up, boy. Devils are beings that have to be evil, wicked, brutal, bad, scum, wrong, brute, and vicious. Copying what's done by a hero? Hero? That is something that a "justice" would do. You know, beings like humans and Angels? And what are we? You do know we are "evil" and "bad" existences? Then isn't it obvious what we have to do?" Rizevim remarked with satisfied laugh before he sneered and look at Gremory group who glare to him "And what's with those eyes!? Those sure aren't the eyes of Devils. It's good for nothing. …Those are eyes of "justice". Those are eyes of heroes. You guys are hopeless. Especially the Sekiryuutei brat, do you even know what you are? You are a monstrous Dragon on top of being a dangerous Devil, you know?"

"You!" Ise roared! He have enough with this crap! He will butcher this guy! Son of Lucifer or not, who care?! He leap forward and concentrate the aura to his hand in order to shoot the Dragon Shot.

"Ise, wait! That guy's ability is-" Azazel try to stop Ise but it too late

Ise shoot massive Dragon Shot to Rizevim without thinking. However to his shock, the moment it touches Rizevim, the Dragon Shot vanishes as if it was an illusion!

"-! What's the meaning of this…?" Ise asked in shocked tone

"…Listen up, Ise. That guy's ability is the only irregular one among the Devils…and it's called the Sacred Gear Canceller. Any type of special traits due to the Sacred Gears as well as all abilities enhanced due to Sacred Gears won't work on him…! Not just your power of Sekiryuutei but even the power of Kiba's holy-demonic sword won't be able to give damage to him at all since they are both Sacred Gears…!"

[-!?]

All of the Gremory group are in shock after hearing that!

It was understanding for them to shocked. After all, their heavy power are from Sacred Gear user, Kiba and Ise...

Everyone still can't come to believe what they just heard, but Kiba also jumps forward. He has the holy-demonic sword in his hand.

"Haaaa!"

A single swing with lots of energy in it. The moment the holy-demonic sword touches Rizevim, it vanishes without making a sound.

"! So it's useless against him…!" Kiba said with shocked tone at seeing his holy-demonic sword shatter leaps back instantly.

"Uhyohyohyo, looks like even the irregular holy-demonic sword wasn't able to damage me~." Rizevim laughed happily seeing their face. Clearly messing with someone is very fun!

"Rizevim... Kai plan was to kill Valerie Tepes before Holy Grail can be extracted... Then why you have it in you now?" Azazel asked in anger tone and everyone become pale when hearing that

'Don't tell me...' Ise thought with disbelief. He can't think to lose Kai again! He can't accept that!

"Ohyohyohyo! Don't worry about he being dead! Kai is save! What you didn't know is Valerie Tepes Longinus is sub-species! She have 3 Holy Grails!" Rizevim answered with laugh, shocking Azazel and everyone

"B-But, I thought there can't be more than two of the same Longinus? How could it be?!" Ise asked with shock

"I think... It is a sub-species where the two of them are considered as one... Just like Twice Critical that own by Siegfried, it grow from his back and create third arm. Sub-species is still mystery after all..." Azazel answered with thoughtful face

"What Azazel said is right..."

Everyone twisted their neck to new familiar voice. They see Kai who wearing Gigantis Scale Mail walking to their direction, his armor face part is uncovered, reveal his usual stoic face

"Ohyohyohyo! Hyoudou Kai! If you here is it mean Valerie Tepes already dead? Did you know if she dead in that state her Holy Grails will come to me? But now I didn't receive any, are you extract the Grail by yourself?" Rizevim laughed while asking Kai question

"Kai-sempai! You didn't?" Gasper asked with pleaded tone and disbelief is in his face

"I did..." Kai answered without hint of remorse before he turn to Rizevim "I manage to find out in last moment that it was decoy... So in order to prevent it to come to you I remove her soul and seal it along with the Holy Grails..."

"Impossible! Kai, how could you do such-"

"I have my own way..." Kai cut Azazel before his eyes narrowed "I already command my people to decrease the enemies number but they already retreat now. If you have thing to do rather than staying here why you didn't help civilian?" Kai asked to Gremory group coldly make their eyes widened in realization

"Shit! He's right! Looks like it can't be helped since we are in this situation! Hey, Rias!" Azazel says it as he points at the Evil Dragons that are causing destruction. "We will split apart to eliminate the so-called mass produced Evil Dragons and evacuate the civilians! Even if the higher-ups were such bastards, the ones living here are not at fault! So we will rescue them!"

"Yes! Everyone, I will need you to work in pairs if possible! It will be Akeno and I, Yuuto and Rossweisse, Xenovia and Irina-san, and Ise, you should be okay by yourself right?" Rias agreed before she turn to Kai "Can we leave Gasper, Asia with you? Koneko also going to be with you just in case..." She asked as she see Gasper fell to his knee, Asia and Koneko is trying to comfort him

"Go..." Kai simply said

"Uhyahyahya! Well, then! I will leave too since you all so busy! I will enjoy watching the scene!" Rizevim stated as he fly with Lilith

"Rizevim!" Vali snarled angrily

"Yahoo, Vali-kyun. Your grandpa will play with you . Your grandpa sure will be happy if you massage his shoulders!"

Rizevim who is flying in the sky simply waves his hand innocently while carrying Lilith who happens to be Ophis' other half. Vali makes his wings of light appear and flies towards him.

"Shit! Vali! Damn! Everyone, scatter now!" Azazel commanded as he also flying

Gremory group seeing this immediately leave but Ise give last glance to Kai before he leave

Kai then turn to Gasper who crying and approach him. When Gasper notice this he raise his head and slowly black mist appear on Gasper body

"Gasper-san?" Asia called in surprise

"G-Gya-kun?"

{You!} Gasper snarled as he about to lung at Kai but the Rinnegan of Kai glowing and Gasper paused in the place immediately like statue

Slowly Gasper red eyes slowly have severals concentric ring along with 9 tomoes appear, indicating Kai clearly have him in control

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Balor..." Kai stated coldly make Asia and Koneko gasped at the new name "Now before you began to attack me you must know that Valerie Tepes is live..." He said much to everyone shock

{She... Live?} Gasper Balor asked with shock face and Kai nodded

* * *

**Flashback**

"And may you also find your happiness in next life, Valerie Tepes..." Kai replied as he grip the Yawarakai-Te more tight then move his hands with fast

STAB!

With simple thrust and swift movement, Yawarakai-Te pierce through the Dhampir chest... Where her heart is placed...

However...

To Kai surprise, there no blood come out from it... Valerie body also didn't turn to ash or have some come out from her chest

Valerie who close her eyes slowly open it again, and granted by Kai who have wide eyes and shock face

"You refuse to cut her?" Kai muttered as he stare at Yawarakai-Te who pierce through Valerie chest. Valerie who hearing this can't help but blink, what he mean by that

Kai slowly remove Yawarakai-Te from Valerie chest and staring at his sword with calm look. He surprise, he really did but for some reason he shouldn't... It wasn't Yawarakai-Te nature to cut someone like Valerie... Someone who innocent and didn't do anything wrong except being used...

'I should know it will be like this...' Kai thought while making noise with his tongue. Well, if he can't cut her with Yawarakai-Te he can use another thing 'And I just make those epic atmosphere but it gone because of this...' He sighed while rub his temple before sheath his sword

"What wrong Leonard-sama?" Valerie asked

Kai about to answer her but suddenly voice appear and call him

(Leader-sama, we have problem...) Hidemoto voice come

"Excuse me Valerie..." Kai said before he put hand on his transceiver "What is it Hidemoto?"

(The Vampire turned to Dragon...)

"What?! But that impossible! The Holy Grail still in Valerie body! How can they transformed?!" Kai demanded with clearly surprise tone

(I don't know... Maybe the impulse isn't from Holy Grail but from Rizevim himself... What your order? Keep fighting?) Hidemoto asked and Kai paused while put thoughtful face

"Retreat... Call everyone to retreat now! Gather in meeting place that Kasumi made! This already not our problem, we can't prevent it... It no longer our mission..." Kai ordered

(So... Mission fail?) Hidemoto asked slowly

"Mission fail..." Kai admitted with anger clearly on his tone, he didn't pleased with this situation... Not at all...

(Very well, I will cancel the barrier and tell everyone...) Hidemoto reported before he cut off the communication

Kai who hearing this sighed and turn to Valerie with stoic face "Well, apparently I can't completely succeed the mission but killing you still one of objective so..." Kai then create single holy sword on his hand

"If you say so then..." Valerie replied as she already accept her fate

Kai Rinnegan staring at Valerie with stoic face. He about to move his sword but paused when sense soemthing is off with Valerie

"Wait..." Kai muttered before lower his stance and make magic circle then observe Valerie body "Your soul already split once! You even have 2 Holy Grails inside you!" He gazed to Valerie eyes with Rinnegan and it clearly show he displeased by the situation "Care to explain Valerie?" He asked coldly. Is she toying with her? If she did then Tsukuyomi will be assured... And he will give her the most mental break she ever feel...

"I... I don't know... I know I have 2 Grails but the part before-GUGH!" Valerie stopped when Kai grab her throat and pin her to the wall roughly

"If you think I will tolerant to you just because I enjoy our time in Illusion World, think again. I ask you last time and if you didn't honest, I will make sure all of your painful momen in life flashed in your mind and you know I can do it if I want..." Kai said coldly as his Rinnegan slowly spin "Talk, Valerie..." He demanded sternly

"I... Leonard-sama, I really didn't know! I only recall about have 2 Holy Grails... It was sub-species." Valerie gasped through his grip and Kai eyes narrowed

'Sub-species? It should be impossible but after seeing 2 Grails then it not possible... The part of her soul that get split clearly from Sacred Gear extraction... But she said she didn't know it... Memory erased? Possibily... The only one who could do that is..' Kai eyes widened at realization and his face twisted into snarl. He let go Valerie that gasped for breath immediately before he turn and slam the wall with his fist, destroying it

"That man..." Kai muttered with anger. No wonder Rizevim seems calm! No wonder he pull Crom Cruach back! No wonder he let Valerie be killed! He already have the Grail and Rizevim wish to see Kai face when he finish kill Valerie while holding Grail! Or worse, as soon Valerie died he will get the other Grails! 'And I almost play on his hand had it not because Yawarakai-Te!' He growled with rage

It was close! So close!

Again, he overestimate himself... He too naïve! Just like what Madara said! He too confidence! Last time he almost dead and unleash monster in this World! Now he almost give the most craziest person in this World device that able to revive anything!

He lucky... Again... But next time there won't be any luck. He sure about that, there won't be luck come more than twice! And if it come three times then God that mean the Author of this fanfic is suck!

'Where the last one come from?' Kai thought with blink before he shrug it off and let out sigh while rub his temple. Killing Valerie now is out of option... But bring her out now will be result she got targeted... He can't trust her with Alliance seeing how God damn many spy on their place. He still not clean that place yet

...

There no mission since the beginning... It already fail... That damn Rizevim clearly only want to see Kai for his entertain himself...

He have lost even before the battle...

...

...

Kai then turn to Valerie who stare with usual shallow face to him. There bruise on her neck because his grip before, he let out sigh before perform several hand seals and his hand glowing green. He turn to Valerie and touch her neck then heal the bruise

"It seems I can't kill you... You can't be killed, not yet..." Kai remarked as he heal Valerie. His red eyes bore to Valerie own red eyes, one filled with power while the other filled with emptiness

It remind him of someone that used to have that eyes...

The eyes of someone who born from nothingness...

The eyes who lost in this World... And didn't have any destination...

"You coming with me..." Kai speak after moment of silence make Valerie eyes widened

"Leonard-sama?"

"Call me Kai... I did not go by that name anymore... I'm Hyoudou Kai..."

Valerie who staring at Kai slowly make bitter smile on her face "No... No matter who are you now, you still Leonard Ang... It just your appearance who change but your soul not..." Valerie stated make Kai eyes narrowed

"... ... Very well... Call me that when we alone only... Now I will teleport you to some place. My clone already waiting in there, feel free to do what you wish..." Kai stated before his Rinnegan spinning and he touch Valerie shoulder **"Amenominaka! (Heavenly Governing Inside)"**

There no swirl, no blur, no burst of energy, no movement, no flash. Valerie simply gone the moment Kai's word come out. Like she never in there since the beginning...

As soon it done Kai left eye turned to normal black. He close it for few seconds before open it again, reveal his Rinnegan active once again

That technique while didn't take much Chakra but it give slight pain to his eyes. It won't caused blind, just pain. The stronger the target he teleport and the more they resist, the more pain will hit him...

He put hand on transceiver again and setting the radio "Kasumi, this is Kai. How everyone situation? Over"

(Master, everyone already gather in hiding place. Hidemoto-san only have energy exhaustion. Mordred-san have little wound but she okay. Lu Bu-san have quite injury and have slight burn. Jeanne-san condition is the worst, she have exhausted her power too much, major bruise and internal wound... She will survive, just need good rest...) Kasumi reported and Kai let out sigh of relieve hearing that

Jeanne job was the worst... He know it and he really glad Jeanne didn't end dying at least

"How about you Kasumi?" Kai asked

(I'm fine Master... Just exhausted slightly, taking that many at same time is quite hard but I still could go on without restraint...) Kasumi explained and Kai nodded

"Go take rest Kasumi... I will be back after I take care few business.."

**Flashback end**

* * *

Gasper eyes filled with happiness when he hear what Kai told them. He hung his head and let out smile with tears on his eyes

"I'm so happy..." He mumbled

Koneko and Asia who hearing also have smile. Happy that Gasper friend is live and save from danger after hearing what Kai said

"But Sempai, why you lying?" Koneko asked

"Rizevim can't know Valerie alive... No one can know..." Kai stated firmly "Her power is too dangerous. You can meet her again later but now... You two, create barrier to cover evacuated civilian. Asia your job to heal the wound and Koneko, guard her..." He give order

""Hai!"" Koneko and Asia accepted the job. They about to leave but notice Gasper still in ground, Kai notice their look and give brief nod that tell he will handle him. Decide to trust the man they love, they leave

As soon they leave Kai then turned to Gasper "Balor... Its time for you to come out..." Kai said "Don't worry, they won't fear you... I assure that... Don't you think it already time you introduce yourself?" He asked softly

And as soon he said that dark mist appear and engulf Gasper body. His red eyes glowing brightly similar like Kai, the mist around him swirling like flame

{Hyoudou Kai...} Balor greeted {Unlike Gasper. I know well you did mean to kill Valerie right?} He stated

"I am... She only be saved thanks to Yawarakai-Te who refuse to cut her..." Kai admitted without hint of remorse "You must know her power is dangerous in Khaos Brigade hand, if you want to know Aži Dahāka is way far scarier than Grendel... Aži Dahāka clearly stronger than Hades if you ask me and she manage to revive him..." Kai stare at Gasper glowing red eyes with his EMS that also glowing "Understand that I did not harbor any ill feeling to her, she are good girl. But her power too dangerous, not to mention her mental condition is on verge of breaking. I did what necessary to prevent the blood being spill..."

{Her power can be used for greater good!} Balor argued with growl

"Sometime it better someone didn't possess power to save themselves from being used!" Kai retorted calmly "Power over Dead and Live is something that you can underestimated Balor, what if she manage to revive the REAL you? I know the 'you' now only wish to protect everyone that precious for Gasper but the REAL Balor will find it insulting for you to possess his power..." He said with cold tone and calculating gaze

{...}

"Exactly..." Kai stated with serious look before turn away "And about Valerie, take back the Grail and she may able to gain part of her emotional mental back since it technically part of her soul..."

Gasper Balor merely stare at Kai back with glowing eyes. After a moment he gone in dark mist that swirl around him

Kai about to take step and leave, however he stopped and his body tensed while slowly grab Yawarakai-Te on his right hip. Slowly he unsheath it and then with flash he turn around and deliver arc shaped wave attack to the house not far from him

BOOOM!

The house of course immediately sliced into two like butter. Kai eyes bore to the house with stoic face, trying to find something. His eyes then twitched to another direction and he quickly blur away

CLANG!

Kai stare at the figure who block his sword with black sword. He wearing pure black cloak that hide his appearance, he also wearing skull mask with red pattern.

Kai bend his body before blue lightning cracked on his hand and he jump away while throw the lightning that split into multiple senbon

The man seeing this swiftly dodge the rain of needle before he kick the ground and the earth behind him raised then it shoot toward Kai

SLING!

Kai cut the rock without much problem before his mouth bulged **"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release : Great Firebal Technique!)"** He spew out 5M fireball and launch it to the man

The man seeing this extend his hand that covered with black tight gloves then magic circle formed on it then white beam shot out from it, piercing the fireball and nullify it with ease

However the man suddenly ducked as he dodge slash from behind that launched by Kai who appear suddenly. He bend his body and move to give sweep kick to Kai but Kai rise his leg and swat away the kick before give downward slash

The man quickly move his hand and manage to stop Yawarakai-Te few inch from cut his mask by clap it in his palms, surprising Kai greatly. However the masked man quickly release it and jump away from Kai just in time to dodge Kai who explode in blue of lightning while muttering

Kai gaze to the masked man while **Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Current)** still sparked around him. This man is good, he manage to catch Yawarakai-Te bare handed is proof he not normal person

'Time to see how strong is he...' Kai thought before blue lightning explode once again and cover his body

He dashed to the masked man with fast in zig zag manner. The man seeing this prepare himself, he see Kai appear in front of him but quickly bend his body to behind and parry strike from Kai while 'Kai' in front of him before blurred away from existence

Kai seeing this narrowed his eyes before he take stance in ground and his hand seems blurred

**"Ryūsōsen! (Dragon Nest Flash)"** Kai hand blur away with unbelievable speed before it flashed to strike the man

The man seeing this move his black sword and start blocking the attack. However it proved faster than he thought and many strike manage to land as it graze his shoulder, shirt and even ripped apart his robe, drawing some blood

The man quickly jump away and skid in ground gracefully with bloods on few part of his body. His robe is quite sliced, reveal he wearing black tight outfit that didn't show any kind of his appearance even skin

Kai seeing this stomp the ground and with faster speed, he dashed to the man. Didn't intent to let him rest and move Yawarakai-Te

**"Daishinkan! (Great Dragon Shock!)"** Kai roared as he swing his sword downward and create large wave of arc attack to the man

SWOOSH! BOOM!

The attack went forward and destroy everything on it path, slicing the ground below into two and all that surround it

Kai who seeing this narrowed his eyes when see there no body. His instinct flared again, he then turn and block slash from the masked man who appear from shadow of building

'Ability to hide in shadow? No... It more like ability to hiding in darkness... Or something like that...' Kai thought as he block the attack. However suddenly there something twitching from the masked man body, and before Kai able to react. A hand with dagger popped out from his stomach intent to cut Kai. Kai quickly pull back his body, however he can't dodge it fully as he got stabbed in stomach but not as deep as should be

Kai hold his stomach and grit his teeth while hold the pain. That was clearly not he expect, a hand growing out from your stomach?! Seriously?! He then skid in ground and notice the hand entering the man body back

And he also notice all his wound before is healed, he can see the pale skin behind that man outfit and narrowed his eyes. High level regeneration? Great...

He then extend his sensor ability and noted... Whatever thing in front of him, it isn't Human... It wasn't Devil, Angel or Fallen Angel... And also not Youkai too...

It was... Twisted... His energy obviously dark... Very dark Kai noted... And also... It wasn't complete... It as if it still need something to become full...

The masked man stare at Kai without make any emotion. He then swift his hand and his sword ready on. However suddenly 3 more swords appear on it and he move his hand that covered by hood. Revealing instead single sword, it was 3 black swords that act like claw

Both combatants glare to each other before they blur away from each other.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! GAAAKIN!

An impact after impact created as the two striking each other. One is blur of blue lightning while the other is black, whenever they appear the impact destroy everything surround them

Kai must say he quite impressive. His speed now is clearly on par or at least one level below Kiba now while not using Senjutsu Mode and this guy not just can handle him but he able to match him this far not just in speed but skill. This guy clearly on par with his subordinates level at least

'And that claw on his hand...' Kai noted that the sword-claw already break few times when clash with Yawarakai-Te, but it got repaired. It seems that swords is made from his energy so it grow back

The masked man jumped in sky before another 3 swords appear on his right hand and he throw it to Kai. Kai seeing this easily parry it, however soon another swords popped and the masked man throw 6 swords to Kai and again Kai block it

The masked man seeing this keep summon swords from his hands and keep throw it to Kai with fasted speed and the swords launched faster than bullets but still, Kai block it without problem

However, Kai notice instead 6 swords now it was increased. The masked man practically throw dozens swords to him in one swing! He groaned inwardly while blocking before Yawarakai-Te let out her aura then Kai swing it while blocking the next wave of swords

'You want to play with weapon? Try mine!' Kai thought as hundred magic circle appear behind him and immediately launched hundred swords to the masked man

The masked man seeing this throw his swords however, not long after struggle his hand got impaled by sword, then his other hand, his leg, stomach, chest and the swords impale all part of his body

Kai who seeing the man now fall to the ground while have dozen sword impale him body stop launching weapon and stare at the man. However instead dead, the man slowly stand again. All the sword that impale his body got repel out from his body and his wound start to regenerated

Kai who observing through EMS have his eyes narrowed. This man clearly not take him seriously, and he actually can block his attack but decide to take it on. It as if he testing him, he can tell all the swords that pierce him only pierce part of his flesh but it didn't reach to vital organ since somehow his organ hardened and block it

Whatever this thing is clearly he not weak... He maybe on same level with Kasumi instead...

Kai who start to extend his energy more as countless magic circle formed on his back and slowly numerous swords sproud out from it, he rise Yawarakai-Te that glowing while prepare to attack the stranger again

"How much did you hear?" Kai asked

"Since the beginning... Ever since Rizevim here..." The masked man answered before he tilted his head "Why?"

"Why what?" Kai narrowed his eyes

"Your power... You can pull out someone soul... You can extract the Grails from Valerie Tepes without problem... Why you didn't do that? It more safer than hide Valerie Tepes..." He asked with confused tone

Kai who hearing this blinked before his eyes sharpened. This man, whoever he is this man know something that his enemy or allies didn't know... No doubt this man speaking about some of Rinnegan ability, not even Azazel or Rizevim know about that. Maybe only members of Yūgure since they already work together

However, something inside him tell him to answer this man question. So he did

"Even if I remove her soul I still can't extract Holy Grail from her. It not that simple and remove something like Longinus is not that easy, I still don't know what going to happen if I remove it like that. It can goes to Rizevim if I'm not careful..." Kai responded still in his battle stance and swords floating ready to attack

The man who hearing this accept his answer before slowly nodded "Does it mean you will use her as experiment to discover how removing Longinus?"

Kai eyes grow cold at that and his eyes sharpened while his EMS slowly spin dangerously "What I did to her is none of you business..."

"But you said her power is dangerous. Then isn't it more wise to use her as experiment so you can remove the Longinus safely after that you can give it back to Heaven..." The man pointed with slight confused tone

Kai who hearing this narrowed his eyes. Either this man really curious or playing with his mind, but he can tell it was the former. The tone this man use clearly show he actually surprise and wish to know

'This man... He empty...' Kai thought with eyes wide at the realization as he see the man black eyes that staring at him. This man didn't have common sense, he are people who hollow... These people usually learn by seeing or observing someone to find what he will do next...

But why he pick him? Why he interested on him? And who this man?

"Tell me who are you..." Kai asked after moment of silence

"Eiichi... Mother named me Eiichi..." Eiichi answered and Kai staring at him with his EMS, studying his posture and appearance

'"And your Mother is?"

"Mother said it secret..."

"... ... Then why you observing me? Does it your Mother command?"

"... No ... I just want to..."

"... I'm not good man to be seen kid..." Kai told him with matter of fact tone

"... ..." The masked man stare at Kai silently. He not even bothered by Kai calling him kid. He then tilted his head to the right "Why?"

Kai who hearing this narrowed his eyes. Why this man very confiscated to him? What his problem? And strangely he found himself responded

"Because my path is not the path where you can find happy ending... No matter how many light I bath... Even if I turned to the Gray due to light it doesn't matter... Because in the end I will back to the darkness... Because it was my path that I already take..." Kai answered

"... Then why? Why you wish to take this path?" The masked man asked again

"Because..." Kai paused and he have distance look for moment "This World... Always need Darkness... You can't create the World with only Light... There no World without Darkness... And there no World without Light too... I'm Darkness, and this is Light... One day, it will come the Champion of Light to fight me... And in that time... Both of us will gone... Then new Light and Darkness will be born..." Kai stated

The man who hearing this have wide eyes behind his mask. Kai can't tell his expression due to the mask but sure the man seems taken back by his word. The man then fell silence before he lower his stance. He then turn around "I won't tell anyone about Valerie Tepes... I promise in my honor..." He stated before he gone in black mist

Kai who hearing this about to after him but then he notice the place filled with darkness. A darkness that began to crawl over the road and building

'Gasper ability!' He clicked his tongue. Maybe he going to after that man later. He then shift his EMS to Rinnegan '**Amenominaka!**'

With that, Kai gone like he never in there. One thing that sure in his mind

This Eiichi kid... Is not weakling... And can be potentially dangerous too... Something about him make Kai feel... Weird...

But that can be dealed later... For now he have to make sure his big brother and everyone save...

* * *

Meanwhile with Yūgure

"So... How Leader-sama?" Mordred asked as she have Clarent stabbed in ground

"Bad... Master really mad..." Kasumi answered sadly

"And how can you tell that?" Lu Bu asked

We found our dark group currently is far from Romania. After Kai tell them to retreat, they immediately pull back. The magic circle that Hidemoto made transform them into part of Romania but it still far. Since they technically homeless now they have to hide in somewhere until Kai bring them to his secret place. Hidemoto have explain the situation and let just say no one happy due to what happen

Well except Mordred who didn't happy because not have good fight... She are different after all...

"I can feel emotion... Not expert but I can tell Master really restraint anger in his tone..." Kasumi explained and Hidemoto snorted

"What make him angry? The fact we got toyed by Rizevim since the beginning?" Hidemoto asked in sarcasm

"We didn't need more sarcasm Hidemoto-san..." Jeanne sighed. It was clear this mission fail since the beginning if what Kai told them about Rizevim already extract one Holy Grail. Heck! There no mission actually!

She already remove her armor and now wearing purple long sleeves shirt and dark skirt. You can tell there bandage inside her shirt and it reach her neck, she also have one over her cheek

"You got quite wound there, did Euclid really good Jeanne?" Mordred asked as she stare at her friend. She herself still wearing her armor except her helmet

"He good... Pretty good..." Jeanne admitted "And apparently he have replica of Boosted Gear.."

"What?" Hidemoto asked in shocked tone. Clearly not expect that "But it impossible! How can he create Boosted Gear?! Even Holy Grail have it limit! It can't just create Longinus like that!" He stated with tone that clearly said 'are you kidding me?!'. If Holy Grail can create Boosted Gear, then it should be labeled as the most dangerous Longinus!

"I don't know. He didn't use any Boost against me, but he clearly wearing Sekiryuutei armor and when he did his power increased dangerously..." Jeanne muttered as she recall her battle. Even she already improved much due to training from Joan of Arc and with help from Sword of Fierbois she actually lucky to survive. Euclid didn't go serious against her, it seems he also testing that replica Boosted Gear

Sure she can give some wound to Euclid, maybe cut one of his limbs but she will dead after that. Euclid are clearly have same immense demonic energy like his sister, Grayfia who is said to be on par with Maou-level. While sure he won't be skilled as his sister but if such level being have Boosted Gear clearly it will only need 10 or 8 Boost for him to become God-class monster

While true Albion power is more useful but Ddraig power is more scarier... Divine Dividing meanwhile have to touch your opponent first, it was prove quite hard when Vali against Kai. But if Vali have Boosted Gear... Well you know the result...

"To the point you burn your own energy core? Didn't Leader-sama said to not force yourself?" Hidemoto asked with frown and Jeanne have sheepish face

"That actually because Walburga..." Lu Bu deadpanned and Jeanne grmace

"Walburga?" Hidemoto blinked before his eyes widened "You mean that Sadist Witch? She here?!" Hidemoto asked with gawked face

"Balburger?" Mordred asked with confused face

"Walburga. W.A.L.B.U.R.G.A! Mordred-chan..." Hidemoto deadpanned while spelling the name

"What kind of name is that? Walburga? Hamburger its better, at least it sound delicious..." Mordred stated while cross her arm and scowl while the other merely rolled their eyes or sweatdropped "So, what so special about this Sadist witch?"

"She are leader of Hexennacht, the association of Stray Magician and possessor of Incinerate Anthem, Holy Cross that able to control holy flame of bible..." Hidemoto explained and Mordred put interested face

"Seems very strong. So you went against her Jeanne? How your holy flame against her?" Mordred asked

"Well... It was clearly on same level... No... My flame not on same level, maybe one lower but at least it can deflect and defend me from it..." Jeanne put thoughtful face "If you make analog, Walburga flame is like sharp spear or sword while mine is something that blunt like hammer or mallet. Her flame more fatal than me since hers is pure holiness while mine mixed with purification..." She then frowned "But I don't know is it going to be on same level if she enter Balance Breaker..."

"If she enter Balance Breaker your flame will lose..." Hidemoto said with nod "I, myself have meet her and... Well... We have little history..." He chuckle nervously and Jeanne turn to him as if he grown 3 heads and 4 arms

"You... Flirt with that Witch aren't you?" Jeanne stated and Mordred burst into laugh

"I expect no less from our playboy priest!" Mordred laughed "How bad that Witch?" She asked to Jeanne

"She worse than fangirl in anime that you watch!" Jeanne growled with angry face and Mordred snorted before turn to Lu Bu

"What her problem?" She asked, clearly know Jeanne seems hate her so much

"You have watch anime where some delusional evil girl who have obsession with another bad guy?" Lu Bu asked back and Mordred blinked, along with Hidemoto

"And who the lucky guy?" Hidemoto asked before his eyes widened when notice Jeanne blush a bit "No way... No fricking way!" He yelled in denial

"What? What?" Mordred asked with confused face and Hidemoto groaned before facepalmed

"Ophis the Dragon God, Izanami-no-Mikoto the Mother of Shinto faction, Serafall Sitri the current Leviathan, and nwo Walburga of Purple Flame too?! Leader-sama you keep pulling any attention of strange woman!" Hidemoto grumbled make Mordred eyes also widened

"What the fuck?! This woman have obsession with Leader-sama! The Hell?!" Mordred screamed in shock

"Kai-kun won't fall to that crazy witch! He won't!" Jeanne muttered angrily while huff her cheeks

Kasumi who listening since the beginning tilted her head. Is this what people said make conversation and enjoying each other presence? She usually only enjoy herself when she with Leader-sama

'Maybe I can enter this conversation too. Leader-sama did tell me to enjoy everyone present too... What should I say...' Kasumi pondered as she stare at Hidemoto who grumbled in jealously 'I know!'."Does it mean Walburga-san will enter Master Harem too?" She asked and everyone freeze when that word left from her mouth

Slowly, robotically, Jeanne tilted her head just like Sadako in horror film and give scaaary look that even make Lu Bu edge away from her to Kasumi, her face contain very pure sweet smile

"Kasumi-chan..." She called sweetly

"Yes?" Kasumi asked while oblivious to the atmosphere

"I love you, you sweet girl. Really are, and I happily going to spend all day with you but IF you saying such thing again I will use my flame to BURN you 3 days 3 nights..." She said still in sweeter tone

Kasumi, still oblivious only blinked while put confuse innocent face and tilt her head slightly. She about to ask but Hidemoto quickly clamp her mouth

"Trust me Kasumi-chan, don't ask anymore for your safety..." Hidemoto whispered and Kasumi only blinked in response

"Wow... You jealous that much?" Mordred asked to Jeanne who blushed at her question

"N-N-No! I-I-I'm not jealous or something like that!" Jeanne wave her hand frantically while denying "I-It just! I-I-I-I'm Kai-kun secretary! He said it himself! I-I-If Kai-kun want to get another woman! She must pass my standard!" She said firmly with red face and crossed arm while make 'humph!'

'Yeeeeeaaah... Rrrright...' Hidemoto thought, he didn't voice it since afraid Jeanne going to glare to him

Mordred who seeing this blinked "Wow, you like one of Tsundere woman that I watch in To-Loveru... Kotegawa or something like that..." She mused make Jeanne blush harder

"I-I-I'm not tsundere!" She denied "You! It was you! You also jealous right?!" She accused and Mordred give her look

"Me? Jealous? Yeah... Right..." She snorted. Leader-sama maybe decent guy in her opinion, but she never think he and she will look each other in that way. She can tell Leader-sama only think her as friends or sibling

Kasumi who hearing only confused more. She about to butt in again but then her eyes widened when sense a presence come to their place. And it was very fast!

"Everyone! We got company! And it not Leader-sama" Kasumi warned as she stand and prepare to fight

Everyone who hearing this immediately tensed and quickly stand. Using magic, they change their outfit back to battle costume and prepare themselves

BOOOM!

Soon not long, a figure crashed to the ground. Yūgure taking battle stance when seeing this. However before they can ask or do anything suddenly massive aura crash against them and their eyes widened in shock

The pressure that hit their shoulders isn't normal one. It was pretty strong and intense! Never in life they feel aura this strong!

It was clear whoever this figure it was beyond their level!

From the dust that created, a pair of eyes opened. It was heterochromia where the left is black while right is gold. The dust immediately blew away and reveal it was tall man who wearing black coat and his hair is mixture of black and blonde

'This guy...' Hidemoto thought with eyes shock

'Is super strong! Not even Leader-sama this strong!' Mordred thought with clearly surprise. Other than Ophis she never see someone is stronger than Kai with naked eye!

'Analysis... ... Complete... 80% chance the enemy is Dark Dragon of the Crescent Moon, Crom Cruach... Calculating chance of win... ... ... 10%...' Kasumi thought with grim as she observe Crom Cruach with analytic eyes

Crom Cruach who landed, slowly stand straight while hand on his pocket. His heterochromia eyes narrowed one by one to Yūgure members, observing them but paused when meet with Kasumi. He narrowed his eyebrow slightly, all of them have Human blood, but this girl alone is the less one...

And this girl clearly can give Euclid run out of his money...

However, that's not why he here...

His face turned to pure cold and his aura slowly leaked out from his body, making the ground around him cracked make his figure more intimidating

"Hyoudou Kai... Tell me where is he and I may let you live... You have 2 minutes to answer before I using force..."

* * *

**Wohooo! This chapter kinda depressing right?! Not just we have little epic fight but it kinda disappointing too**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I KNOW! Arghhh! It not my original plan! But I make mistake in this arc! So the result not this satisfying! I mean, there should be epic battle of Kai in this chapter originally against someone! **

**But because flow of the plan and story time it not happen. Damn! It really annoying if something not went according to your imagination**

***take deep breath***

**Okay sorry for ranting like that. This chapter not too special, I hope you like it**

**Here we see Kai who clearly displeased by Rizevim act. Well his plan isn't just not working but it also proved useless**

**He still rookie after all no matter how good, even his mind is superior but his experience not so it was clear Rizevim outsmart him easily**

**He also meet with Eiichi! Wew! Why Eiichi decide to see Kai?! What this Eiichi actually?! And how strong is he?!**

**And oh man! Yūgure in problem! Crom Cruach himself coming for them! Shit! What the most Strongest Evil Dragon want with Kai?! Why he after him?!**

**Shit! What going to happen next?!**

**Next chapter will be Yūgure against Crom Cruach and aftermath of in Vampire. Since it was clear most damage caused by Yūgure there will be slight change... Or maybe next chapter only battle against Crom Cruach since it too many to write...**

**Again, sorry if disappointing you in this chapter but please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	67. Yūgure vs Dark Dragon of Crescent Moon

**Chapter 66. ****Yūgure vs Dark Dragon of the Crescent Moon**

* * *

With Yūgure (Third Person POV)

"Hyoudou Kai... Tell me where is he and I may let you live... You have 2 minutes to answer before I using force..."

Yūgure members tensed when hearing Crom Cruach demand. They broke out from their flinch and leak out their own battle aura

"If you think we will tell you where our Leader-sama now is then clearly you stupid..." Mordred growled as she hold Clarent and her helmet cover her face again

Crom Cruach merely furrowed his eyebrow at this. If they didn't want to talk then he will using force

"Before we begin who are you and what you want with Leader-sama?" Hidemoto asked with narrowed eyes

"Crom Cruach... As for what I want, I want to see how strong power from another World..." Crom Cruach stated much to everyone shock

Crom Cruach?! The Strongest Evil Dragon?! Oh now clearly they in deep problem. Fighting Aži Dahāka last time clearly show that

"So you wish to fight him? Sorry but Leader-sama is busy and he clearly not in mood even if you find him..." Hidemoto responded and it was true. Kai still angry now and even Hidemoto knew Kai won't accept Crom Cruach challenge in his state of mind

"I see..." Crom Cruach put thoughtful face before he staring at the group "Maybe... If one of you dead then he will change his mind..." He stated stoically make everyone freeze. He then kneel and place one hand to ground

DOOOOON!

A large magic circle formed and it spreaded so far. It eventually cover the whole area before transparent barrier slowly appear in the area

'This barrier... It prevent us from been seeing by normal eyes and communicate through magic to outside... This is bad, we can't call Leader-sama through magic. He really serious about killing us...' Hidemoto noted with grim

SWOOOSH! BOOOM!

Without warning, Crom Cruach shot blast from his palm to them. The Yūgure members barely able to dodge it. Mordred and Kasumi manage to dodge the attack completely, Hidemoto and Lu Bu also manage to but have quite wound from explosion

Jeanne meanwhile is another case, she already wounded so much and while she didn't got hit directly but the explosion caught her completely

"Kasumi!" Mordred yelled in worry

When the smoke cleared, it reveal Jeanne who laying in ground. Unconscious and clearly heavy wounded as she have blood over her body that cover most of her appearance

"One down..." Crom Cruach stated with cool voice however he suddenly turn around and move his hand while deflect giant cannon that aimed to him from Kasumi

Kasumi didn't stop, she launching another cannon to Crom Cruach but the Evil Dragon didn't bother to defend himself. He move his leg and kick it, creating force that make the cannon explode before hit him

He about to move his leg again, however chain suddenly appear and bind his leg much to his surprise he can feel his power restrained by the chain. He turn to see Lu Bu holding the chain

'Fool...' Crom Cruach try to move his leg along with Lu Bu but surprisingly found it heavier than he thought 'What the, how can a Human this heavy?' He then notice Lu Bu is sunk under the ground, very hard in fact. Did gravity around him got heavier?

**"Clarent, Dai Oni Giri! (Clarent, Great Demon Slash)" **Mordred roared as she send giant pillar of crimson and silver attack to Crom Cruach who got his leg trapped

Crom Cruach seeing this clicked his tongue and about to swing his leg harder however suddenly another thing interrupt him

**"Jūgeki Byakurai! (Heavy-Strike Pale Lightning!)"**

A laser crimson lightning soared and hit Crom Cruach in face, while it didn't hurt but it still manage to make him stop for one second. Enough to make Mordred attack hit him

BOOOOOM!

The demonic crimson and silver wave hit Crom Cruach in point blank, it rise to the sky creating pillar. However soon it dispelled and reveal Crom Cruach just got his cloth torn apart but he didn't even have wound

'As expected... This level of attack... Clearly there big difference between Grendel and him...' Mordred thought with grit her teeth

Hidemoto seeing this quickly slip several paper to his fingers before throw it. The papers turned to several shinto monk and have strange paper kanji that covered their faces appear

"Go bring Jeanne-chan out from here!" He commanded and the Shikigami nodded before they blur and appear at Jeanne side. While they can't get out from this barrier, but teleporting to somewhere inside barrier to dodge the explosion is possible

"Ah, no one leaving until one of you die..." Crom Cruach stated as he about to stop the Shikigami however the Enkidu chain soared and bind him. He narrowed his eyes, this again. But this time instead the big man who caught him, it was the little girl with green hair

"You shall not harm Jeanne-san..." She stated as she have giant cannon on her back and charging energy, ready to blast him

"The weak don't have right to judge..." Crom Cruach pull more force and with ease, Kasumi got pulled and the bind released. Crom Cruach seeing the Shikigami create magic circle knew he won't reach them in time, he open his mouth and shoot beam to them. It will be more than enough to kill the Shikigami and that woman

However Hidemoto quickly right in front of the Shikigami, he went into one knee and placed one hand to the ground

**"Onmyōji Art : Dankū (Splitting Void!)"** Hidemoto exclaimed and translucent barrier in form large rectangular wall formed in front of him

BAAAANG!

The beam from Crom Cruach immediately got deflected to multiple direction as the wall clearly protect Hidemoto and his Shikigami

'That should destroy High-class Devil without much problem...' Crom Cruach noted in his mind before he turn and block Clarent and Houtengageki at same time with both hands

Mordred and Lu Bu seeing this grit their teeth before pushing more power to their attack. Of course it was futile seeing Crom Cruach not even twitched, the Evil Dragon swat away the weapons before rotate his body and deliver spinning kick, hitting both warriors

Mordred and Lu Bu soared through the kick. They crashed to several trees before stopped and groaned, Mordred and Lu Bu clearly have crack on their ribs and their body armor also cracked

'And all that from one hit...' Mordred thought with groan as she stand

"We can't have hold back... We have to go all out..." Lu Bu groaned as he stand and hold Houtengageki

"You read my mind..." Mordred stated as she also stand and grip Clarent that radiated it bloodlust

Crom Cruach meanwhile clicked his tongue. The Jeanne woman is escape, well. There more prey, he turn his head and observe the situation. The Shinto priest, the big man and the other warrior. They at least is on same level and each of them maybe can stand against Euclid if the Devil didn't use that replica Boosted Gear... The green haired girl meanwhile... She different case... She the strongest among them...

She not Human... Only maybe tenth of her blood is Human...

If he kill her then Hyoudou Kai will be upset he lose one of his strongest people... Just like what he wish...

He turn his head and stare at Kasumi who have numerous weapon from her body. Well... What he waiting for?

**"Hyōga Seiran! (Glacier Vapor Storm)"**

Suddenly blast of ice wave appear from Hidemoto fan tip and it soared to Crom Croach who stand. Crom Cruach seeing this push his leg and jump away dodging the storm of ice, however suddenly shadow cover his body and his eyes widened

He turn around to see giant golden dragon with it chest and eyes glowing crystal blue. The giant dragon swat Crom Cruach like a bug away, sending the older Dragon to the ground and crashed with large bang

Saphiron didn't stop. He take deep breath before breath out dense golden ice down to where Crom Cruach crashed before

However before it hit, a flame soared to the sky and it destroy the ice completely much to everyone shock

'He destroy Saphiron ice that easy?' Hidemoto thought with shock

A strong gust appear and blow everything away. It reveal Crom Cruach who have his stoic face, there giant dragon wings from his back

He stare at Saphiron who landed on Hidemoto, Kasumi, Lu Bu and Mordred back. The Yūgure members already regrouped and prepare to strike

"So that Fafnir clone... I must say the last ice is make me use quite power... To be expected from Dragon King clone, you are strong..." Crom Cruach commented as he observe the giant dragon

"So... Hidemoto... Seeing you the current brain while Leader-sama not here... What we should do?" Mordred asked

Hidemoto began to ponder the situation, he glance at the area few times with sharp eyes. After a moment he decided

"Escape is out of option if he can track us like before... So fight is the only option though I must be crazy to take on the Dragon that stronger than Aži Dahāka who point his fang at army of Gods with only one Undead Dragon and three companion..." He chuckled before he turn to serious "I will make trap... Give me time and lure him to the area that I create when it ready..." He stated with grim tone

"So we have to pull his attention? Very well..." Mordred agreed before she grinned "This usually Leader-sama job but... Damn! I always want to say this." She take stance and everyone follow her "Yūgure! Move out!" She yelled before she dashed followed by Lu Bu, Kasumi and Saphiron who flying

**(Balance Breaker, Gravity Dimension!)**

Suddenly light transparent aura spread from Mordred body. It keep spread until it reach 200M area around her, forming sphere that cover them

"This is..." Crom Cruach muttered as he feel his body got heavy

"Sub-species Balance Breaker... In this area, all Gravity around me is under my control. I can make the Gravity into 0 or even support me to make me faster..." Mordred explained before suddenly her speed become faster and she appear in front of Crom Cruach "HORAAAA!" She swing Clarent that swirling by crimson aura down

"If what you said now, then your attack supposed to be light as well..." Crom Cruach said as he rise his hand to block it

BAAAANG!

'What?!' Crom Cruach eyes widened when he feel the attack is very strong, it even make he sunk down to the ground 'This sword is... Heavy!'

"I control the gravity, when I swing it downward. I increase the gravity of my swing 30 times! Which mean, it 30 times stronger!" Mordred grinned before Clarent let out more blood aura **"Clarent, Ryūketsu no Kiba! (Clarent, Bloody Fang!"** She roared before crimson aura start to engulf Crom Cruach body and it blast him away

"Gugh!" Crom Cruach grunted as he feel the demonic sword pierce his scale and drawing some blood! This sword is strong! Clearly not ordinary sword and this woman also master it very well! He can tell this woman aura and the sword synchronized very good!

He slam his foot to the earth and hold the energy back, but slowly his footstep get pushed back and his eyes widened. Him?! Got pushed back by this sword! Ridiculous! He transform his hand into giant dragon claw and then with ease, swat it away

However just after he swat it away suddenly rain of beam bombard him. He rise his claw and cover himself using it but the moment he did this he notice there presence in front of him. He take a look through his fingers gap Lu Bu standing while his Houtengagki filled with crimson and black aura

**"Houtengageki, Sōdaina Tatsumaki Shō! (Houtengageki, Grand Tornado Thrust!)"** Lu Bu roared as he thrust Houtengageki that filled drilling aura with two hands to Crom Cruach

STAB!

Crom Cruach grit his teeth when he feel the halberd stab through his scale! He can feel it was drilling his claw and that hurt! He grunted, he can't stay in defense. Its time to offense

He then place his other hand to his giant claw before push it away. Lu Bu feeling the resistance from Crom Cruach slam his feet to the ground to hold him, he can tell Mordred already increase the gravity around him so Crom Cruach can't throw him with ease

Crom Cruach growled in pain when notice the drill still tearing his claw! There will be hole on it if this keep continue! He then put more power and this time Lu Bu got pushed back as he got bounced away from Crom Cruach claw

Crom Cruach move his claw away and it retracted back into hand. There 'O' shaped wound in it, it not enough to make hole but it deep

He then dashed with fast to Lu Bu who got flying from the impact before and intent to kick him. Only for he suddenly fall and sunk to the ground, his kick missing his head in second

Suddenly he feel his body become light and before he able to do anything a swirling torrent of wind hit him and he got sended away

Kasumi who just shoot the tornado quickly dash to Crom Cruach. She immediately in front of the Evil Dragon with Mordred gravity ability

She immediately deliver roundhouse kick to Crom Cruach who landed in ground and swiftly block it. Crom Cruach stare at Kasumi but his eyes narrowed when find Kasumi eyes seems empty and she continue to assault him

Both of them traded fist after fist while moving. It was clear Crom Cruach winning since Kasumi mostly dodge or lure the dragon to attack her. However Crom Cruach can't help but something feeling.. Off...

Then suddenly Kasumi stop moving and she ducked. At that moment Crom Cruach eyes widened when sense the area surround him. It was filled with Ki, his Ki and Kasumi Ki... Their both Ki miced in spiralling motion and focused to where he and Kasumi stand now

'This girl... Using my own power and hers to attack me... Clever!' Crom Cruach thought with wide eyes as he see Kasumi eyes regain it live back

**"Hiryū Shōten Ha! (Heaven Blast of the Dragon!)"** Kasumi declared before she brought her fist that glowing with power upward

BAAAANG!

The mixed energy hit Crom Cruach straight in stomach. Slowly but sure, Crom Cruach body twitched and he grunted before he got blasted to the sky due to tornado that created by Kasumi and soared to the sky

When in the sky he summon his wing and stabilize himself, he glanced to his stomach and noted there deep bruise in it. Clearly that attack do some damage as he can tell blood dripped from his mouth

SWIIING! CLANG!

'This chain again?!' Crom Cruach groaned in annoyance. The chain is hold his power! It also very strong and hard to break. He turn to see Mordred was the one that grab the chain while connect it to Clarent that stabbed in ground and the space around it swirling with gravity power

Suddenly he feel another shadow cover his body. He turn and see Saphiron in front of him, directly with jaw open and very dense golden aura formed on it

BOOOOOOOOM!

Crom Cruach soared to the ground while engulfing in golden power and crashed. Creating a large explosion and deep hole, the explosion clearly soared to the sky. However the barrier instead destroyed, it also extended to the sky make it elastic like rubber

Crom Cruach coughed as he rise from the ground. Okay, he clearly underestimated them a bit. Well at least he having fun in fighting these guy rather than Gremory group

He then slowly stand from the crater and about to jump but notice that there 12 skeleton wearing shinto priest outfit in sky circling him

'What this? Dead spirit? A shikigami...' He thought with narrowed eyes

**"Shikigami Hagun (Fracture Forces)"** Hidemoto muttered as he sit while muttering spell. Shikigami Hagun, is special technique that Hidemoto originally made. There reason why Hidemoto isn't famous like his ancestor. He study forbidden art that break the World rule. He stole 12 the most famous Onmyōji in world including the original Abe no Seimei then turn them into Shikigami

These 12 Shikigami boost his power and magic boost so much. That make him capable to cast spell stronger than anything he ever cast

**"""""""Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!"""""""**

Hidemoto and the Hagun began to chanting the spell as they cast their power, their whole body covered in mixture of black and white flaming aura. Crom Cruach who standing suddenly have his body covered in black thing

"What the..." The Evil Dragon move his hand and try to blast away the aura, however it didn't and instead latched to his skin 'What this spell?' He thought with wide eyes

**"Onmyōdo Ougi : Kurohitsugi! (Way of Light and Shadow Secret Technique : Black Coffin!)"** Hidemoto finished

DOOOOOON!

A rectalungar walls formed in below, right, left and upper Crom Cruach before it connected to each other and formed into black box

Hidemoto make several hand seals before he make motion to clasp his hands together but make distance and didn't clasp it fully. Bullet of sweats appear in Hidemoto forehead as he can feel he really exhausted now. Slowly, he press the hand and the black box shook violently as if it crushing the thing inside it. Then he clasp his hand strongly and earthquake appear as the box also shaking violently

The box keep moving and moving while making stronger earthquake. Then it suddenly stop... The twelves Shikigami spirit extend their hands and white cross-shaped spears on their hand before they throw it to the box, piercing it and it stab all side of the box

STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!

As soon the box got stabbed by the spears, it slowly twitching before it stop and fall to the ground like rock sink to the lake

"W-Wow..." Mordred who watching muttered with awe and astonishment in her tone even Kasumi also have expression of surprise and awe

Hidemoto gasped as he feel exhaustion hit him. He drop to the ground and the Hagun dispelled. Blood poured down from his nose, mouth and ears. Lu Bu and Mordred who seeing this quickly at his side and help him

"Oi! Oi! You are fine right Hidemoto?" Mordred asked in worry

"You overwork yourself again..." Lu Bu stated with frown

"Kasumi and Saphiron who appear stare at the aftermath of the technique. The crater now is turned to pure black with the box focused in middle of it, they can feel the land is dead... There will be dozens years for it to be able to used to growth something... And the land definitely bring bad luck... In other word, cursed

"What was that?" Kasumi asked with awe

"Hagun is technique to called ancestor and spirit of famous Onmyōji... It my original technique... By their help, they forced their energy to enter my body, make me able to cast stronger spell... That spell need time to use and I will be vulnerable when I try to call Hagun..." Hidemoto explained while coughing blood "That... Kurohitsugi... Is God-Slayer spell... It pull the origin of light and dark itself... The target got trapped inside dark box that made by origin of darkness and stabbed by the purest light, it was origin of light... The first light and darkness..." Hidemoto panted

"God-Slayer spell... Holy shit! You even surpass your ancestor!" Mordred murmured with wide eyes

"Indeed... I never feel such strong pressure before... Other than Ophis-sama and Master of course..." Kasumi added

"But that Hagun spell... It give much damage to your body right?" Lu Bu stated as he look to Hidemoto condition and Hidemoto chuckle

"Yes... Forcing energy from Shikigami and spirit that very old nonetheless is dangerous... As you see it take my lifespan and killing my body..." Hidemoto coughed another blood as he feel the pain inside him

"Oi, after all of this you won't die right?" Mordred asked clearly worry and Hidemoto smirked

"Why? You going to miss me Mordred-chan?" He teased and Mordred have to hold the urge to smack his head "No... I'm not die... But I'm done... I need rest..." Hidemoto said before he close his eyes and fall to sleep

Lu Bu seeing this quickly lift him then place him to the ground softly and smile "Rest Hidemoto... You did well..."

Mordred who seeing this also grinned. Hidemoto did very well! To kill Crom Cruach the Strongest Evil Dragon is clearly something! Their team did good job... She also exhausted because mostly she become support while controlling the gravity around her

Kasumi meanwhile still staring at the box. Her eyes is sharp and her face is stern, something that rare. She can't sense what happen to the box since the darkness and the light disturb her sensor ability... She focused her sense for moment before her eyes widened

"Still alive..." Kasumi murmured

"What?" Mordred who hear her whisper asked

"Crom Cruach still alive..." Kasumi repeated in clearly concern tone

"What? You can't possibly..."

BAAANG!

They then turn and see the box shook.

BAAANG!

It shook again and they become pale

"What the hell is he?! He still alive?!" Lu Bu asked in disbelief

Mordred seeing this gritted her teeth. This is bad.. The situation is clearly bad! She then turn to Kasumi "Kasumi! Can you contact Leader-sama?!" She asked and Kasumi try using magic circle

"No... I can't contact him... This barrier prevent me..." Kasumi answered and Mordred groaned

This is clearly nightmare! They already down two members! While they are strong but they didn't have attack that on par with Hidemoto before! He are specialist in magic and you can tell he one of members who have strongest attack!

If Hidemoto all out spell didn't work against this man then... Clearly it was impossible to win! Only Leader-sama possibily can win!

"I will go to take Hidemoto somewhere safe before go back here..." Lu Bu stated as he bring Hidemoto and went to forest

'Damn! Is there nothing we can...' Mordred paused when she stare at Kasumi ears... Her transceiver gone... She touch hers and notice it still there! "If magic can't be used maybe this can!" She grumbled in hope before setting the radio

BAAANG!

There crack on the box... The spears also slowly start to vanish...

"Mordred-san?" Kasumi asked seeing Mordred

"Hopefully this thing is work..." Mordred said and ignore Kasumi as she call Kai

...

...

...

BZZT!

"Hello?! Leader-sama! Leader-sama! Can you hear me?! We need help!"

BAAANG!

(*bzzzt*dred?*bzzt* that*bzzt* you? *bzzzt* like that?)

'Thanks whatever Deity he answer! I'm soo buying that iPhone 6S! This thing more useful than magic!'."Hello! Leader-sama! We need HELP! NOW! We got attacked by Crom Cruach! Come here fast! Hidemoto and Jeanne already down! Me and everyone also exhausted!" Mordred called with happy

BAAANG!

The spears vanish and the box crack got bigger. Kasumi who seeing this charging her cannon and ready to shoot already, she will protect Mordred if she can. Mordred can call Kai now and that their only option to survive...

(*bzzzzt* Speak! *bzzzt* Clearly!)

BAAAANG! BOOOOM

"Crom Cruach is HERE! Leader-sama! Get here or everyone will DEAD!" Mordred screamed in frustation

At the same time the black box explode in power. Saphiron move his giant wing and protect the womans from impact while keep glaring to where the box before

From the box, Crom Cruach appear. His whole body covered by blood, his cloth already destroyed, he have many cuts and bleeding on his body

But that not what make them afraid...

It was the grin that plastered on Crom Cruach face...

"Fufufufu... FUFUFUFU... HAHAHAHA! Magnificent! Incredible! Its been so long I got wounded like this! I was never thinking my fight with Hyoudou Kai subordinate going to be this exciting! Never I think you will able to wound me that far!" Crom Cruach laughed happily as if he just given gift "There good thing I taking all of your attack... It seems the Human still amusing until now!"

Mordred and Kasumi who hearing this take battle stance again and Saphiron behind them bare his fang dangerously

'Damn... I hope you hear it Leader-sama... We will try our best...' Mordred thought grimly

"Now..." Crom Cruach use spell and make new pair of cloth and he grin to them "Its my turn to attack..."

* * *

Meanwhile earlier with Kai (Kai POV)

The Tepes's castle town where Rizevim already left and the assault of the Vampires that turned into Evil Dragons ended... Gasper's darkness is also gone… But the aftermath on this town is horrible.

Everything including the roads and the buildings have been completely demolished to a state where you can't even distinguish them.

The agents that survived from the Tepes side and the Carmilla side are working hard in guiding the civilians to the shelter. At the underground shelter located further past the east-gate, the emergency squad that has it's work mainly done by Asia are working hard at healing the injured civilians.

I stare at the destruction with stoic face. Right now Nii-san and everyone is in Castle... I now is at top of Castle roof... This all... All of this is...

For nothing...

There no mission ever since the beginning...

We been played... Very good in fact...

Innocent die for nothing... Chaos happened for nothing...

I close my eyes as I try to remember one event in Castle

**Flashback (Third Person POV)**

Kai sliced one Vampire swiftly with holy-demonic sword. He duck under one Vampire attack then deliver strong kick to him, knocking the blood drinker away.

He bend his body as suddenly dozen swords appear from all area of his body and it soared to all direction. The moment the swords stabs the Vampire, all of them fall to the ground, death or their body vaporized slowly into nothing

Kai slowly stand straight, his face is cold as ice under his helmet and there no any hesitation in his crimson eyes that have three tomoes spinning

The group of Vampire who seeing this gulped. This man! This single man just destroy a hundred of them in few minutes! They should be immune from fire or holy power! But how can his attack pierce them?! Seriously! What kind of Human this strong?!

Kai who seeing them pause didn't even bother to wait. He grip Yawarakai-Te and skid back one of his feet, pale blue lightning explode from his body make all Vampires tensed

SLING! SLING! SLING! SLING!

To normal eyes, Kai seems only stand and making stance. However to trained eyes, Kai actually move with super speed and slash all Vampires that surround him multiple times before he return back to his original position

Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!

Multiples sounds of body fell to the ground echoed as the Vampires that got sliced died and their body fall.

"M-Monster!" Vampire#1 exclaimed with clear fear on his face and voice

STAB!

He dead as holy sword stab his forehead, piercing his brain and kill him immediately

"Called by 'thing' like you is make my ear bleed..." Kai sneered coldly before he dashed with pale blue lightning cover his body

"STOP!"

Kai then turned to see another Vampire holding some children who clearly shaking in fear, knife is threatened to cut his neck

"If you move a bit! I will kill this child! Now drop your weapon!" The Vampire#2 smirked evilly

The other Vampires who seeing this also grinned wickedly

"Where you got that boy?!"

"It Richard son! He bring it to here!" Vampire#2 answered

Kai who seeing this staring at the child who clearly show expression that begging for help. He then notice that few Vampires approaching him as they think Kai won't do anything

"Stay still boy..." Kai stated to the boy who only nodded "Don't cry, Man not cry no matter what his situation..." Kai assured and the boy sniffed before he have strong face

"Y-Yes!" The boy answer strongly as he trust Kai fully

"Hahaha! And what you going to do?! You can't do anything!" Vampire#2 shot with laugh "Get him boys!"

All Vampires around Kai hissed before launched to attack Kai from all direction. Kai who seeing this quickly twist his body 360 and cut down all the Vampires without much problem

Vampire#2 who seeing this had wide eyes "Hey! Don't you ca-gagh!" He stopped when he cough some blood and his eyes widened further. He stare at the boy below him

He dead...

Got his head stabbed by spear of lightning that pierce through his head and go to Vampire#2 heart directly, it also stabbing severals Vampires behind him

"Y-You kill the boy?!" He stammered with shock

The other Vampires who seeing this also paused and hold their breath. Their face display pure shock and disbelief... This man... Killed the hostage like that?

Kai didn't answer as his face pure cold and emotionless. He didn't display any remorse. He cocked his arm upward and slice the boy along Vampire#2 into two, killing them easily

...

...

...

Silence... No one make move... Even the Vampires taken back by the brutality Kai display... No one expect that Kai will kill the boy after he reassuring the boy like that...

Slowly... There giggle echoed in the corridor... Then it turn to chuckle... Then to full cold laugh...

Kai let out cold laugh as he seems very enjoying what he just did. He stopped and then stare at the Vampires who unconsciously take step back seeing his gaze. They can see in Kai Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, there pure insane... Pure madness... Insanity that can't be measured and won't you find in Human...

Then he start to laugh again

"You think! *laugh* That... That I will save that boy? I will surrender by hostage?! RIDICULOUS! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Kai laughed as he see more Vampires show clearly fear to their face "Idiot..." He stated and his face turn back to stoic "I'm not a Hero... Don't you get it? I'm Villain in here... You all, the Hero... Well, sidekick precisely.." He chuckled "You all should know, you can't negotiate to people like me. I'm a Man who will trample the Heaven or Hell itself just to got what I want. I don't care either you bad or good... As long I get what I want, I don't care..."

The moment the Vampires hearing that they freeze.

Monster...

That was what crossed in their minds when hear Kai statement... Whatever the thing in front of them, he is anything but Human!

"Y-You... You not Human!" One Vampire stammered clearly in fear and Kai turn to him with crazed gaze on his EMS

"Oh? Am I?" Kai asked with slight surprise tone "But I'm Human... Well, my power maybe inhumane but I'm Human... It just YOU who didn't understand me! What's wrong? Never see Human that bite back when you bite them?" He asked playfully

"Someone will stop you! We maybe evil but you are something else! Something will kill you in the end!" The Vampire said strongly and Kai laughed

"Playing Hero now eh? Well what you said is true but..." His EMS slowly spinning "It won't be one of you that stop me. Now burn... **Amaterasu!**"

Scream of anguish and pain filled with horror and fear echoed into corridor...

**Flashback end**

(Kai POV)

I still remember the face of that kid... Even though he smile when he died but there flash of shock in his eyes...

I didn't want to admit it but that time I did went insane... The dark side that I always bury and never show... It technically out...

I murder all those thing not for my goal, but for satisfaction...

Heck! I even laugh while watching all of them burned down! It as if I become insane!

...

...

...

...Maybe I do went insane...

And it not surprise me somehow... Well, it not like it was too much problem... In fact it kinda feel good to went insane like that, it show that I still Human who have feeling and I need release my dark emotion somehow or sometime later...

No use to repress such feeling since it will bite you back in the end... It always happen not just in anime character that I watch in my previous life but also real people...

Accepting it is the best solution...

"Satisfied already Vali?" I asked without turn around

Indee, behind me is Vali and he have his usual calm and neutral expression

"No... I still won't satisfied until I punch my grandfather in face..." Vali stated and I smirked

"He an asshole..." I blurted

"Bastard..." Vali added

"Sadistic yandere..."

"Manipulative psycho..."

"Insane old fart..."

"Relic that already out of date..."

Me and Vali nodded with same understanding face. I can tell he really agree with what I said and I also agree with him.

"Can you give him extra punch to face when meet him again for me?" I asked and Vali snorted

"Get in line.. I sure many going to ask me for that..." He responded

"Well, make exception for me then... You like my sense of Humor... I won't let you hear it anymore..." I threatened with joke and he give me blank look

"I can ask Ophis, she seems develop your joke sense too..." Vali stated with smirk

"A faker quality is less than the real one..." I boasted with smirk too and he rolled his eyes

"Speaking about faker..." Vali put thoughtful face "If you want to know, Euclid Lucifugus made replica of Boosted Gear..." He said and I blinked

"Come again?" I asked while scratching my ear with pinkie finger

"He make replica of Boosted Gear... And it able to enter Balance Breaker like your brother mine..." Vali repeated and I give him blank look

...

...

...

...

"Excuse me for moment..." I then active my Rinnegan and use **Amenominaka (Heavenly Governing Inside)**. A hole about head size appear in front of me and I insert my head there

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?"

After yelling I pull back my head and close the dimension. Then turn to Vali with my usual stoic face

"Sorry, it just I already have so much in my mind. Please explain since the beginning..." I asked and Vali blinked

"Of course, but what's that before?"

"Just my new ability, now would you please?"

"Well..." Vali put serious gaze "Apparently we underestimated Holy Grail power. You know what happen to the remain of Hyoudou Issei body that got affected by Samael curse?"

"It left into Dimensional Gap and should be destroyed. I the one who throw that body..." I stated before my eyes widened "Don't tell me he..."

"Yes... It seems there little remain of it, and Euclid Lucifugus use Holy Grail to seek information about remain of Sekiryuutei past possessor soul and create new Boosted Gear... Though it have same ability but it seems to be harder to use than the original..." Vali explained to me

"But that still Boosted Gear..." I groaned. It seems their research about Holy Grail is far more advanced than I thought! You gotta be kidding me!

I already had feeling I should destroy that body and make sure it destroyed with my own eyes when I carry it! Now because of that this happen!

"Great! Just what I need. Vali-Boosted Gear-version..." I muttered and Vali at my side have his eyes twitched

"Please don't compare me to him, we nothing alike..."

"Both of you have silver hair! You two after Red! You after my brother and he make that armor! He also seems obsessed to my brother too..." I deadpanned

"I after Hyoudou Issei as Rival!" Vali argued

"He also after Nii-san to have battle between Sekiryuuteis!" I shot back

"He have Sister-Complex!"

"And I sure you will too if you have sister..."

Vali sputtered in denial and I merely give superior smirk and look that clearly going to annoy the most calmest person while let out creepy "Hohoho" chuckle

"Anyway... What make you so upset actually? Other than meet with Rizevim of course. I can tell you seems bothered..." I asked with narrowed eyes and Vali face went to stoic

"... Nothing..." He stated and my eyes narrowed

"You can tell me Vali... I maybe only with you in few months but I know well when you hiding something. And you know I can help you..." I insisted and Vali turn to me, his eyes steel

"And what make you think you will able to help me?" He asked coldly

"Talk to someone always helping Vali..." I told him "The problem is trust... I trust you if Nii-san weren't on my side it was you who will take care of my back when it naked... And if Nii-san fail to control my darkness, it will be you the one that cut me down..."

"And what make you think it will be me? Even I didn't know how much your capable of..." Vali asked again

"Because I trust you... ... I trust that you and Nii-san, will become the Dragon and Devil that change this World... You two will become replacement of Ophis and Great Red one day..." I said sincerely with slight smile

Vali seems taken back by my word as his eyes widened slightly. He then slowly have smile on his face and tilt his face to forward

"You really have your way with word you know that?" He asked rhetorically before sighed "It about Rizevim... His goal is to kill Great Red..."

I who hearing this narrowed my eyes "And how he going to do that? Only Ophis who can match Great Red and both will end dying. He only have 40% Ophis power and even if he brought hundred Evil Dragon it still won't enough to cover the space for Ophis 60% power... With what exactly he going to beat Dragon of Apocalypse?" I asked with clearly tone that said 'Yeah... Right...'

Vali merely stare at me with serious look "What you know about beast called Trihexa?"

"Trihexa?" I repeated with eyebrow furrowed "I have heard about it. It beast that sealed by God of Bible and caused of his death. It was suppose to be legend among legend, even only few existence have knowledge about that monster... And that beast is Great Red level monster..." My eyes widened when I got to the last part "He will unseal Trihexa..." I muttered with shocked tone and Vali nodded grimly

"By having Holy Grail, he manage to learn it existence and plan to have it clash against Great Red..." Vali told me gravely "There reason why Ophis didn't clash against Great Red directly and you know it..."

"Other than the actually sibling... Yes, their fight will destroy not just this World but this Universe..." I stated with understanding tone

"Yes..." Vali agreed with nod before he blinked "Wait, repeat what you said..."

"Their fight will destroy-"

"No! Before that! The first what you said!"

Ah... ... ... Crap... ... ...

"That's... Ophis secret not mine... I can't tell you..." I said with nervous smile and Vali eyes narrowed, clearly not pleased

"I feel I just miss something important..." Vali muttered and I inwardly sigh of relief "Anyway, what my problem is... My goal and that man is same..." He said bitterly

I who hearing this make blank look, I then cracked my knuckle before touch his shoulder "Look at me..." I said and he did

HIT!

My punch immediately hit him in face, while it not as strong as usual but it still enough to destroy wall if I want. Vali who got hit stumble back and there blood come out from his mouth, he stare at me with surprise

"What was that for?"

"To knock some sense idiot..." I stated "If I dream to bath in banana and Bikou also dream to bath in banana is it mean me and Bikou same?" I asked and Vali blinked "Vali, there million or even billion living being in this World. There MUST be group of people that have same dream! Thousand maybe! Is that mean they all same? Of course not, they have their own way to reach the dream..." I then poke him in chest "You, wish to defeat Sekiryu- Great Red by yourself. Your own power in order to become the True White Dragon God Emperor... Rizevim wish to make Great Red and Trihexa kill each other for... ... ... ... Why he want to do that again?" I asked with sheepish look and Vali deadpanned

"I'm not even told you yet. He wish so they kill each oter and Rizevim can went to another Universe then start to killing people..." Vali explained and I blinked

"Well, that was plain crazy. As expected from him though..." I mused then I put hand on his shoulder "Anyway, the point is. Your way and your reason to defeat Great Red is different than him. That enough to show how you and Rizevim is different..." I stated sternly "You may have his blood, you may have his appearance, you may have same dream! But you didn't have his personality... You and Him, are different..." I said with strong expression

Vali who hearing Kai word clearly taken back and surprise. What Kai said is true and logical, it clear that he and Rizevim not same. Vali never make people life miserable just for his life entertainment. He have his own moral

The fact Kai knew that and now just fire it to him is show how well Kai know him... And how much respect Kai have for him... Not for his status as Hakuryuukou or Lucifer... But respect for Vali... For the child who abandoned and the man who have his childhood destroyed by Rizevim selfish reason...

Kai are the first man who respect and care for him without any ulterior motive... Azazel raise him because he are descendant of Lucifer and Hakuryuukou though in end with Azazel really care for him but Kai never... Kai always see him as Vali... He don't care if he Hakuryuukou or Devil... He see him as Vali...

Warm feeling spread on his chest... When hearing this and he can't help but smile... Not happy smile when he find strong opponent or battle... But the happy smile that showed when someone acknowledge and care for him...

'Is this... How you feel when have brother? ... ... ...' He closed his eyes and smile while turn away from Kai 'You truly lucky Hyoudou Issei, to have such brother like this... To have family that will throw everything for you... I envy you..' He thought "Hm... You didn't need to said that Kai... I already knew it..." He stated

I only stare at him with stoic face while inwardly I rolled my eyes and tongue... Yeah... Right, and I descendant of Hagoromo Otsutsuki

**"Technically yes... Madara is one of Indra successor and his soul merging with you so..."**

That was joke Kaguya-dono, you didn't need to point it like that...

**"I see... It was a joke... So it can be used for that too eh..."** Kaguya hummed and I sweatdropped, what this woman thinking?

But still... Releasing Trihexa and went to another World? Now this is crazy... Well, I'm not surprise somehow if Rizevim the one who wish to do that

**"Good luck with that... I doubt this Trihexa will able to fight Indra and Asura successor..."** Kaguya snorted in her mind and I blinked

Indra and Asura?

**"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha..."**

Huh? Wait! Wait! What you mean by that?! Weren't you said Madara and Hashirama is the one who possess Indra and Asura power?

**"They already dead. Of course there will be another reincarnation seeing my World only have one Deity, the Shinigami must be used reincarnation style so he won't be busy too much..."**

I see... So that's why Naruto and Sasuke always fight to each other and act like that... They are technically brother... Hmm... Are Naruto and Sasuke that strong they can beat Trihexa?

**"Kai-kun, I sure even if you in Rikudō Mode they still will be able to beat you..."**

W-Wha? R-Really? They that strong already? I mean sure they are strong but...

**"They beat Madara Kai-kun. Madara have control over Rikudō power more than you... I sure even Madara is on par with Great Red at full power..."**

B-But its Great Red! He can make everything! He represent of Dream! He even make water from fire!

**"Kai-kun, I, myself will able to kill Great Red if I at my full power. My own World is very RAW to the point it only have single Primordial God and it was God who create it World ever since the beginning. Great Red maybe possess the power to destroy the World, but he didn't possess power to create new one. Creating and Destroying is different thing, able to destroy not mean you able to create but if you able to create it mean you will able to destroy it. I, at full power can create another Earth in one day with Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball)..."** Kaguya explained with amusement on her tone

Wow, you can do that?! I mean create anothe Earth?! Really?! The whole planet that can be used as living place?!

**"Complete with new Sun and Moon. Yes, I can do that... Now you see? That the power of Primordial God. The power of Beginning of the World. The power that Created the World." **Kaguya stated with clear smug and proud tone

Wow... I... I don't know what to say, I mean seriously? Power to create new World? That just... Wow... It clearly take all my mind... Did I can do that too?

**"Of course you can! Your Amenominaka already create 6 different World right? There nothing in there except plant, sun and water... However to make it into reality you still have... ... ... Hundred years? No... Maybe dozen years or few years to do that... Even if you and Madara cooperated you still won't be at my level that easy..."** Kaguya told me much to my disappointment

(*bzzzt*... Lead...*bzzzzt*)

I broke out from my conversation with Kaguya when hear Mordred voice through transceiver and innediately settle my radio

"Mordred? Is that you? Why your voice like that?"

(Lead *bzzt* Help *bzzt* Cr *bzzt* Cruach!)

"What?! Mordred! Speak clearly!" I demanded with serious tone when caught 'Help' word come from her.

After moment of silence there another buzz sound from transceiver then followed by loud explosion! Shit! What happen with them?!

"Mordred!" I yelled in worry

(Crom *bzzt* Cruach HERE! *bzzt* DEAD! *bzzt*)

My blood went freeze when hearing that and my skin turn to pale. Crom Cruach?! In there?! But how did he able to follow them?! Damn it! And what she mean by dead?! Who is dead?! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!

"Stay hold Mordred! I will be there in minutes!" I ordered before turn to Vali who have stoic face

"What happen?" He asked

"Crom Cruach happen..." I answered grimly and Vali eyes widened "You knew something I can use?"

"He prefer fighting in Human form. His attack seems simple but fatal if it hit. It contain very strong force, and he alive.. He never got revived, his level is on Heavenly Dragon monster Kai..." Vali stated with stern face and my eyes widened

Shit! This clearly out of our league! Why he come for us?!

"I can come with you if you want..." Vali offered with strong face

"No. Our fight no doubt going to caused ruckus and can be felt... Stay here... Its my group..." I stated as my body burst into black lightning and I entering my Senjutsu Mode already

I quickly hold my feet before kick it, destroying the castle part and jump while wing sproud out from my back using shapeshift ability

Please be save guys! I'm coming!

* * *

Back with Yūgure (Third Person POV)

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

To say Yūgure situation isn't good is same like one plus one equal to two...

Crom Cruach is fucking! Damn! Fricking strong!

It was clear he just toying with them before! He never went serious in beginning! He just playing with them and see if one of them dead during his playing time!

Saphiron was the first one is down after Crom Cruach went serious... It happen only in few minutes and the Undead Dragon got his head cut off

While he still not dead but he already incapacitated to the point he can fight anymore... His head got pinned to by giant earth...

Lu Bu the second one... The dynasty warrior descendant manage to give another stab attack. But Crom Cruach pull his halberd and deliver single strong punch... Mordred barely able to save him by turn his body into very light so the impact when his back hit the tree not that harsh...

Right now only Mordred and Kasumi who stand... Barely standing precisely... Mordred now have to use Clarent to help her stand, she sure her leg already went limp, there blood dripped from her forehead that cover half of her face

Kasumi also have her leg being cut but since she is weapon she can regrow it back, though it not helping since it clearly exhaust her

Their body is in pain... It was very obvious...

"Well... I must say I'm surprise and impressed none of you is die this far. Though that Undead Dragon should be dead but he not due to his nature..." Crom Cruach and Mordred growled

She know well their situation... It was bad... They survive until now is clearly miracle!

They could be dead in any second... But damn! She won't die here! She just got her freedom few weeks ago! There no way she will dead!

She can't! Not now...

But how she going to survive?

**_"Betray... Them..."_**

Mordred glanced to Kasumi who panting, clearly exhausted. She can tell the Enkidu Descendant is at her limit. Wasn't surprise, she taking Crom Cruach head on so Mordred can assure Lu Bu save and live...

**_"Why you hesitate? You are descendant of Knight of Treachery... Treachery is in your blood..."_**

'No... I'm different from my ancestor! I'm nothing like him!' Mordred growled inwardly to the voice inside her head

**_"You know well that was lie... You are technically his direct daughter... Mordred Pendragon child have his blood taken and it mixed with another Homunculus... It keep going and going but all of those Homunculus possess same blood, the direct blood of Mordred Pendragon child... You and your predecessor is all Mordred Pendragon direct children... But now you turned to Human... With full blood of Mordred Pendragon child... You are the most closer to Mordred Pendragon now among your predecessor..."_**

'That still not explain anything! I'm not same with him! I won't betray them!'

**_"But what about your leader?"_**

'... ... What about him?'

**_"He didn't here... He not here... Your call definitely reach him... But he won't come... Why? It because Crom Cruach stronger than him and he knew it... Why he would come if he save in there?"_**

'And how you know this?'

**_"He said it himself. Don't you forget conversation with Hidemoto? He will cut you down without hesitate if you become threat, then what make you think he will come to save you all since he too care for his precious person..."_**

'... ... ...'

**_"You can survive this... Crom Cruach only want dead... Then give him one of your group... After that you flee... Join Rizevim also sound good, you only wish to have good fight didn't you?"_**

Mordred glanced to Kasumi... Whatever that told her from her head is true... That was what Crom Cruach said... Kasumi now clearly have her body at her limit, a simple hit will knock her out...

Her eyes become cold when think of this and she grip Clarent "Kasumi..."

Kasumi oblivious to Mordred thought turn to her "Yes Mordred-san?" She asked

"I have a plan... Give me your ear..." Mordred told her

Kasumi who hearing this nodded before leaned to her, Crom Cruach didn't bother to stop them since he also intriguing what his prey may do in this state

Suddenly, Mordred swing pommel of Clarent strongly. Hitting Kasumi in head and her eyes widened even Crom Cruach slight surprise with her act

"M-Mordred-san?" She called before slowly her eyes rolled to the back and she fall to the ground

Mordred panted as she stare at Kasumi and smile bitterly "Sorry, Kasumi..." She said before she turn to Crom Cruach "You said... You just wish death right? Then... Will be one person enough?" She asked and Crom Cruach blinked

"Well... Yes, one is enough I guess... So that's why you decide to knock that clay woman out..." Crom Cruach remarked in understanding tone 'Human... They always show their true color in the end...' He thought with snort inwardly, during his training he already see thing like this often

**Play - Fate/Stay Night Unmei no Yoru**

Mordred nodded before she stand straightly and take stance with Clarent

"Then... Take mine..."

'What?' Crom Cruach thought with surprise and wide eyes

"Take mine... So they all save..." Mordred repeated with firm tone as she just place Kasumi to corner of field so she save and Crom Cruach eyes narrowed

"You sure? And I was thinking you going to betray her..." Crom Cruach asked

"I was..." Mordred admitted without shame "If you wish to know, I'm related to Knight of Treachery, Mordred Pendragon..." She stated make Crom Cruach eyes narrowed further

"The Knight who betray King Arthur... I have heard about it... I also heard the descendant of Mordred Pendragon is used as secret weapon to Britain during my training... So it was you..." Crom Cruach exclaimed as he have heard about what Britain did for Mordred Pendragon blood related

"Well, seeing you still alive and hiding I'm not surprise you know about me..." Mordred shrugged "I'm chained... Sealed... And used by Britain... I hate them... Just because my ancestor did something wrong they curse the entire blood lineage... I never ask for these... I never ask to become related of Mordred Pendragon! Even I hate my name, the name who same like HIM!" She spat with full of venom

"... Is that why you didn't want to betray them? You hate the real Mordred Pendragon so you didn't wish to do same sin?"

"No..." Mordred shook her head "Betraying one of another is already in Human nature... It was clear, even Saint also betray Jesus Christ when he got crucified.." She chuckled "But I'm not betray them because hate of my ancestor..." She paused and close her eyes

**_"Mordred-chan! This cloth suit you very well!"_**

**_"Ara, Mordred-chan! You really idiot among idiots!"_**

**_"You not bad for tiny woman. Clearly strong..."_**

**_"Mordred-san what is that?"_**

**_"You are my Knight Mordred Pendragon... And I don't care about your ancestor or your last name. You are Mordred to me... Nothing more nothing less..."_**

"Because those people is my family..." Mordred stated firmly "And if I have to die to save them... Then I gladly will do it... Beside... Leader-sama, Hyoudou Kai. Is person, who will change this World! And he will need everyone! I can be replaced by Jeanne... But Kasumi is something else... She are unique... And for that! I will throw my life for my Leader!" She finished with determination on her eyes

Crom Cruach who hearing this only put stoic face. But there respect in his eyes, this woman clearly have honor and noble heart... A heart of Knight...

"Tell me... Your name, Woman..." Crom Cruach demanded and Mordred smirked before she lift Clarent that have crimson mist around it, the mist swirling around Mordred as if it was blanket

"I'm Mordred Pendragon! Descendant of Knight of Treachery! The Guard Dog of Britain! The Crimson-Silver Demonic Knight of Yūgure, Hunter that cleanse the mongrel who hide in darkness! I'm Knight of Hyoudou Kai, the Strongest Human! The Human that defeat Serafall Leviathan and Evil God Loki!" Mordred declared with determination as she wipe the blood that cover half of her face then slap it on Clarent

GUOOOOOO!

Intense crimson and silver demonic aura appear and swirl around Mordred who take stance. The aura slowly morphed and it take shape into demonic head that stand behind Mordred.

Crom Cruach who seeing this have wide eyes slightly. The demonic aura that he feel is intense. It was clearly stronger than Satan-class aura.

"This is my last attack... Feeding Clarent with my own blood will absorb my lifespan... It also going to be painful and in this condition it will take all my energy to the point it will kill me... But at least I won't go down without bang..." Mordred stated firmly and Crom Cruach nodded

"Show me... Your resolve..." Crom Cruach responded

DOOOOOOOONNNN!

The demonic aura let out howl before it swirling and absorbed to Clarent, the demonic sword explode in crimson and silver aura. The aura slowly growing and it so intense that it destroy everything aro

**"Clarent Kinjutsu, Ittō Kasō (Clarent Forbidden Technique, Single Blade Cremation)"** Mordred roared as she swing down the demonic sword

RRRAAAAARRRHHHH

The crimson mixed with silver aura of Clarent rose. It was so high that it pierce through the barrier and destroying it. Showed how strong it aura, the aura take shape as massive pillar of crimson and silver aura in form of katana's tip

The aura launched to Crom Cruach, it destroy and vaporize everything on it way. The earth turned to nothing, tree around the rotten due to it intense demonic power as it got it life force sucked out

Crom Cruach who seeing this turn both his hands to his Dragon Form, his wings also sproud out from his back. His muscle also bulged to the point he transforming into half dragon form

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

**Change music to - Fate Stay/Night - Kizuna**

A large explosion of crimson and silver aura erupted into the aura. The aura was keep flare to live for almost minutes before it slowly dead

Crom Cruach who have his body transformed, revert back to his human form. As his body morphing back, you can see his body is clearly heavily wounded, his wing is destroyed, his dragon hands also have deep cut. He also have burn mark on several part of his body

'That... That even going to cut Aži Dahāka in half... This woman...' Crom Cruach then move his hand and blew away the dust. The area behind him is clearly beyond recognizable. It was utter chaos, nothing except destruction... In front of him also there deep cut on the earth, he can't even see the bottom of it

He turn his head and see Mordred still standing with Clarent on her hand in downward motion.

'She dying...' Crom Cruach thought as he feel Mordred life force slowly gone... It was clear she exhaust herself to the point it take all her energy to life "Your loyalty... Is need to be praised Mordred Pendragon... You have redeem your ancestor sin in my eyes by doing this, even it more than enough... I'm glad it was you who I killed... It was a great honor even for me..." He stated as he look to Mordred

Mordred who just swing down Clarent didn't even able to reply. Her throat is dead, her body full in pain. She can't even scream to describe it... She stare at Crom Cruach with blank look while blood dripped from her mouth and forehead

'To think... I will be dead... In this way... Who will think descendant of Knight Treachery will be dead like this...' She thought as she try to smile but she can't even feel her face

Crom Cruach who seeing this about to turn around and relax a bit while waiting Kai

However suddenly he feel enormous energy approach him and he titled his head. This Ki... It was different! Slowly grin appear on his face, so he did come!

Mordred also seems sense it as she try to tilted her head but she can't even feel her body and can't move it so it was futile

A single figure dropped not far from them. It was Kai, around him is black lightning that spark dangerously.

'So... He indeed come... Heh... You late...' Mordred thought bitterly

Kai tilted his head to Mordred and his eyes widened slightly, in flash he already on her side

"Mordred..." Kai speak, she dying. Even he can tell it, he can feel Mordred life start to gone

Mordred slowly, miraculously manage to create smile on her face and her dead eyes back to live for moment

"Sorry... Leader-sama... My journey... End here..." She stuttered out "It was... Very pleasant... Even... ... ... It only short..."

Kai slowly caress her cheek softly, his face still stoic as ever and he smile bitterly

"Thank you... Mordred..." He said sincerely

"No... I am... Thank you... Kai..." She replied with smile before her eyes went hollow

**Music off**

Kai who seeing this close his eyes. He can tell Mordred already gone... Not just this mission is fluke since the beginning but he lost one of his members...

"Dead while standing with proud... Just like honorable Knight... Her loyalty to you is splendid... It was an honor to see and fight Human like her Hyoudou Kai..." Crom Cruach stated with hint of respect

Kai didn't even bother to reply. He slowly grab Mordred body and carry her in bridal style along with Clarent, he place her in field before cross his fingers and 5 clones appear on his side

"Find the other... Bring them to save location... One of you stay here..." He commanded with stoic tone. The clones nodded before the four other clone gone in blur

He then turn to Crom Cruach with stoic face, his hair shadowed as he began to approach him "Let move somewhere else... Mordred attack no doubt will caught attention..." He stated and Crom Cruach nodded in acceptance

Kai pull out some device then click it. After that magic circle appear below them, then they both got teleported with flash of light. When the light died, they standing in spacious field that filled with rocks. It was the place where Kai and Ise against Loki...

"What you want with us Crom Cruach?" He asked after moment of silence

"You know about Rizevim plan about went to another World?" Crom Cruach asked back and Kai nodded "Then, I didn't need to explain it anymore... I wish to find the future that the Dragons must head... And if it will take to go to another World then I will gladly do it... However... You are Human who possess power of Primordial God from another World... Why I have to go to another World? If there already one in here?" He then look to Kai with stern look on his heterochromic eyes "Fight me. I may be able to find the future that the Dragons must head to after defeating you."

Kai who hearing this narrowed his one eye, and reveal it Rinnegan under his hair that shadowed it

"I see... So it fight what you want? Then I will gladly accept it..." Kai accepted with nod before he extend his hand

DOOOOON!

The wind around him blew up, the ground destroyed and Crom Cruach eyes widened when feel the power that radiated from Kai body

A light suddenly gathered on his right hand before it slowly turned to single sword, the sword is glowing in bright light that even make around them so bright

'A... Holy Sword? It... It aura so strong! It surpassed all Holy Sword I ever feel! And what this dangerous aura?! A Dragon Slayer?! But the only Holy Sword that possess Dragon Slayer ability is Ascalon! What is this sword?!' Crom Cruach thought with wide eyes

"This is what I prepare to against your army... A sword that already extinct... Using the materiel from Britain, Galatine and Excalibur Ruler, I manage to reforge it..." Kai grabbed the sword and lift it "I also add few special area thanks to Odin-sama who give me..."

The sword are western style, it length about 90CM. It swirled by golden light that very strong

"The reborn of Sword of Promised Victory... And I add Dragon Slayer material to this... I call this sword, Excalibur Proto..."

Kai stoic face broke to angry, as his anger radiated from his body and fury clearly on his Rinnegan, tears dripped from his eyes as Mordred smile flashed in his mind

"You, won't leave from here without have scar... I swear in my pride as Human!"

Crom Cruach will learn that no one touch the Hunter and left without get any permanent damage

* * *

**Wew, this chapter kinda went like I hoped**

**As you can see, this chapter is show how Yūgure strength limit. Each of them actually pretty strong but to make the strong attack they need time and it always come in cost**

**Crom Cruach in fighting also not too serious, he want to see how well Yūgure members is. He are Heavenly Dragon level and attack such God-class destroyed will be harm him but it won't enough to kill him  
**

**He stronger than Aži Dahāka who clearly dare to point his fang to army of Gods after all...**

**What I mean about Yūgure skill can fight with God-class monster is not they able to produce high level attack. They can produce their own high attack. Example Ise who shot Ascalon and Dragon Blaster, Crom Cruach can dodge it with easy had not because Vali**

**Producing attack for Yūgure and Outlaws members is not too hard. The question, will it hit?**

**And yes! Reborn of Excalibur! That Kai sword! I think its not good that Kai didn't have Dragon Slayer sword, he won't use Frostmourne for long time so he will need sword to repel Evil Dragon. He of course already think to create one after fighting with Grendel. How he got it will be explained in next chapter!**

**Aaaand we got Mordred who dead! Uwaaah! Yūgure down one members! How they going to react when see Mordred dead?!**

**Next chapter, will be Kai battle against Crom Cruach and another aftermath of Vampire arc of course**

**Oh and by the way, we have little celebration over review that reach more than 600! **Thank**s** **everyone for the review! Even it favor not reach 300 but I **s**till **s**o happy  
**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review more!  
**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	68. Strongest Human vs Strongest Evil Dragon

**Chapter 67. Strongest Human vs Strongest Evil Dragon**

* * *

Few days before attack of Aži Dahāka (Kai POV)

"What you want to talk about?" Arthur asked me

In response, I merely click some button and the wall near us let out noise before it splitted and open, revealing a sword and few weapons and Arthur eyes widened see what it is

"This is..."

"Yes... This is what you thinking..." I answered

"But how did you have this all? The security are very tight! Even I can't get this!" He demanded

"Ophis..." I uttered single word and Arthur blinked before he rub his temple. Well, Ophis are broken character. She can do whatever she want so stealing some treasure will be okay, though there must be chaos to that place now...

"I don't too care actually..." Arthur said after a moment "I leave that place and stole Caliburn with me. I had no interest in my family anymore, I know what you wish to by telling me this and to answer that I'm fine with it. What you going to do with these weapons?" He asked as he gestured to them

"So I have your permission then?" I asked with smirk and he blinked

"You didn't think what I thinking do you?" He asked back and I only sighed before explain my situation

"As you can see. The True Excalibur, is something that beyond our thinking. It holiness only surpassed by True Longinus... While I had see what 4 Excaliburs become one, while it power is strong but it defense is weak... Why? Because Excaliburs can't be forged back by mortal hand, it was given by God to your family at first time after all..." I said as single holy sword appear on my hand "I only possess Excalibur Ruler, while this is the strongest. It didn't have destructive power instead, it have the most largest amount of light. That what make this special..." I explained

I recall the moment when four Excaliburs shatter when clash against holy-demonic sword. While it offensive is big but it fragile, Balba using some spell and alchemy then reforge them back but it not enough... It was weak... It can't be forged by Human...

True Excalibur is said to be mixed of Durandal and Caliburn, it power of light surpass both of them and only rivalled by True Longinus... True Excalibur after all, was forged by the planet as the crystallization of the dream of mankind stored and tempered within the planet. It was guarded by extensions of the planet and blessed by Fairies

So reforging it by myself or by Human is clearly impossible... It have to be something that related to Nature and this planet that reforge it back... It will able to show it true power after that...

True Longinus actually very dangerous weapon, one stab from tip of it spear, it will kill even Super Devil... The light that it possess is so potent that it can influence people who serve God of Bible... Unfortunately for Cao Cao his enemy was me, if it Nii-san... I think it will be very clear...

Arthur stare at me for moment with calculating look and his eyes narrowed "You wish to recreate Excalibur..." He stated

"Exactly... As you can see, Frostmourne is something that dangerous, it not Demonic Sword, but it Death Bringer Sword... Blessed by power of Izanami, having part of Hades power and Grim Reaper... I can't keep using it since I'm only a Human... That sword also bring Izanami to me, something that I try to evade now... So I decide to not use it only if the situation demanded..."

"I see... You already have Deicide and Yawarakai-Te, isn't it enough?"

I shook my head while glancing to Deicide and Yawarakai-Te on wall "Yawarakai-Te can't cut innocent being... It only cut Evil and if you aware my situation, I will cut innocent one day... And Deicide maybe strong sword, but it only one level more durable than Ex-Durandal before got reforged by Heaven... It maybe God Slayer item but it made by me, Mortal... It only have Senjutsu and Magic aura... It strong but it Fragile... If it got strong hit from Satan-class attack, it will shatter like glass... I need strong solid sword that will cut anything..." I then turn my head and see the weapon that near me and Arthur

Galatine, sister of the Sword of Victory... The Sword that it legend got hidden in the shadow of King Arthur Excalibur... A holy sword that not as strong as Excalibur but strong enough to surpass Durandal and rivalled Caliburn! Sadly, only when it noon... When it night, it only as strong as 2 Excaliburs Fragments... There reason why Gawain called Knight of the Sun and The White Knight of the Round Table after all

Carnwennan and Rhongomiant, the dagger and the spear that given to King Arthur along with Excalibur. While it not as strong as Ascalon it was stronger than Excalibur Fragments and contain high light power too... They also made by same material...

Then lastly Excalibur Ruler on my hand... The strongest Excalibur Fragments...

Plus extra... Hrotti... One of Fafnir treasure, Odin-sama didn't just give me armor, he also give me the sword... Dragon Slayer sword... He agree to give me this to take care Evil Dragon that got ressurected when I told him about that

Reforging Excalibur is impossible with only one fragment... That's why I stole Galatine and all King Arthur weapon. They are made and given directly to him by Lady of Lake... I will destroy all this swords and turn it into material...

If all this material combined then Excalibur will become Holy Dragon Slayer Sword that on par with Gram or at Ascalon level at least...

The problem is... Who the one that going to forge it? I maybe able to create Deicide but creating something like True Excalibur or even Ascalon is clearly impossible... I didn't have high knowledge about alchemy... And I clearly not good in that area...

**"You actually can reforge it back... You are God in Human skin Kai... If you entering Rikudō Mode your power even going to surpass that Sirzechs Lucifer... You will turned to Primordial God... You only need to use Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball), turned them into raw material then connect them with it back. Gudōdama after all can create anything you know..."**

I know Kaguya-dono. But I need to see how to forge this Sword... Beside, I maybe can use Rikudō Mode but I still can't control it with correct. Everytime I use it I only can training in 1 minute, 2 minute is my max and after that I will left exhausted... Not to mention I will only become robot like status in that mode, forging something in that state is nearly impossible... And if I able to forge it back, it will only become ordinary Holy Dragon Slayer Sword, nothing special...

**"That's why you need to confront Madara... He are source of your power... When you going to meet him again anyway?"** Kaguya asked me

Oh? I didn't tell you? I already meet him few days ago

**"You did?"** Kaguya blinked

I am... Well... Let just say he still sore about losing to me... But I can tell something change inside him... Though he still didn't want to help me but he at least start to rethink his act... ... ... ... Or it just my thought he start to act like that...

**"Well... That certaintly development... Good then... You and Madara need to collaborate in order to gain perfect Rikudō Mode. That mode will give you tremendous power beyond your imagination, trust me..."**

Well... I will look into it later... For now I only able to maintain it 2 minutes... I also can't control it pretty well, it was you who control Gudōdama in my battle against Madara after all

Gudōdama are power that able to negate any attack. It only can't negate Senjutsu power... But other than that all attack will be negated, it made from Earth, Lightning, Fire, Wind, Water, Yin and Yang after all... It was the most dangerous orb...

Which mean more good reason to convince Madara to work together with me... I can't work with Kaguya since she only part of Chakra, not the full Chakra... Working with her will endanger her existence inside me and I didn't want risk that, she are very helpful until now and also have many knowledge plus experience that can be used, not to mention I also enjoy her company sometime

"So... You will have reforge Excalibur back huh? Well isn't it interesting? I can't wait to fight with Excalibur..." Arthur voice broke me from my mind and I glance to him who have smirk so I smirked back

"That mean I have your permission to reforge it and use this material?" I asked with hopeful tone and Arthur only laughed

"I don't know why you even asking me Kai. You should know that I don't care about my family in Britain anymore. Do what your wish with them as long you promise to fight me after you done..." Arthur said with satisfied face

"Well, I asking because this is your family treasure. And you my friend, I need permission at least..." I responded and he only snorted

"Well... But if you done can I borrow it a bit?"

"This is technically your right, of course you can!"

* * *

**Play - Back on - Strike Back!**

Present (Third Person POV)

Kai glare to Crom Cruach with anger clearly on his face. Excalibur Proto also let out dangerous aura, ready to slice it wielder enemy

Red line slowly adorn Kai face, his Rinnegan spin and glowing dangerously.

Crom Cruach who sense Kai raw power have wide eyes. This Human... Its strong! His raw energy! His aura... It so dense! So... So rich and... Overwhelming!

Not even Euclid will stand a chance against this one... Heck! This one can even give Rizevim challenge! No! His aura is stronger than Ophis clone itself!

'Is this... The power of Primordial God? His aura and Ki felt so... Overwhelming!' Crom Cruach as he feel standing in front of nothing but raw energy of nature. He can feel it cover him like Sun cover human!

BANG!

Crom Cruach grunted when he feel kick landed on his stomach. He grunted before got sended away due to the power, he flipped in air before skid in ground and balance himself while crouching on his four limbs

That kick strong! It stronger than the Hakuryuukou in Balance Breaker form! How such strength possessed by Human?! Is this another strength of Primordial God?! Grin formed on his face.

This... Will be FUN!

He then press his feet before kick the ground strongly that even the earth itself break. His speed is fast, he put so much power and before blink of eye he already appear in front of Kai

However he quickly ducked as he dodge swing of Excalibur Proto that almost cut his neck

'He can see my speed?! But how?! His eyes! But even he can see it he shouldn't able to react! How could he react at time!' Crom Cruach thought as he already passed Kai from his speed and now flip himself and balance his posture again

"I'm training with Fenrir, the Wolf that almost on par with Heavenly Dragon. My body already accustomed with it..." Kai said as if he reading Crom Cruach mind

"But the amount of stress... It will rip apart your muscle! You are Human, there no way you can move that fast!" Crom Cruach stated clearly surprised as he stare at Kai

However there difference on him now... Even Crom Cruach can't see his face due to helmet but he caught there black line that passed his eyes

Yes. Kai already active **Byakugō no Jutsu (Strength of Hundred Technique)**. No matter how good is he but his body is not. What Crom Cruach said its true, it will rip apart his muscle. So he use Byakugō no Jutsu to regenerate it

Against Crom Cruach, is the best if he go all out since the beginning... The Byakugō no Jutsu will consume his lifespan if he keep regenerated his wound... You can say it technically turn him to God since now Kai able to move without restraint since all his muscle is healed... Though it take so much of his life span but that doesn't matter...

He have plenty... And it better lost dozens years of your life rather than death...

"I'm full of surprise..." Kai stated before he grip Excalibur Proto with two hands tightly. Black lightning explode from his whole body before he dashed with flash

Crom Cruach who seeing this merely smirked. His whole hand turned to Dragon claw though it not big but it looks very durable. It will be dangerous to block that sword with his Human form hand. It will be better if he face it using his Dragon body

He rise his claw and when Excalibur Proto near he about to swat it away, however when he move his hand to swat it Kai stopped. Crom Cruach eyes widened as his hand swat nothing, Kai hand blurred as he give swing downward attack to Crom Cruach eye

Crom Cruach move his other hand and barely able to grab the sword with his claw, stopping it in middle. He move his leg and give Kai strong kick, however Kai leg rose and block it

The kick immediately destroy the armor and Crom Cruach pretty damn sure that he heard broken bones sound from Kai leg!

Kai swat away Crom Cruach leg before give strong enhanced Chakra and Senjutsu powered kick to the Evil Dragon stomach. Crom Cruach seeing this hardened the scale on his leg and got hit, but it not proven enough as he got sended backward due to powerful kick and his feet digging the ground while skid back

'He not just have raw power! He can see my movement with clear and predict it with perfect too. He also skilled in sword, now I know why he been called the Strongest Human. His technique is very high that it so dangerous, I better treat this carefully...' Crom Cruach thought as he rise his head and meet with Kai who already in front of him with Excalibur Proto ready to slash him

Crom Cruach sidestepped and dodge the slash before deliver attack with his forearm but Kai ducked, however Crom Cruach already rise his knee and give attack to him. Kai barely able to kick the ground, resulting he got pull back his whole body and dodge the knee attack. He rise his head but Crom Cruach is in front of him and give strong swipe with his claw

GAAAAKIN!

Wave of impact along with sound of steel got hit appear when Crom Cruach claw meet with Excalibur Proto. Kai noted Excalibur Proto cut the Evil Dragon claw and there smoke come out from it but it can't cut further. It as if trying to cut wood with kitchen knife, thick and hard, it give cut but it can't destroy it

'His scale not as thick as Grendel... But his body is damn thick! So this is Heavenly Dragon level. I should know it will be hard to cut it...' Kai thought as he hold his ground while got pushed by Crom Cruach strength

Crom Cruach seeing this rise his other claw and give thrust attack to Kai stomach, Kai seeing this bend his body and lower Excalibur Proto. He rotate his body and dodge both Crom Cruach claw before straightened his footstep and deliver slash to the Evil Dragon back

However wings suddenly sprout out from his back make Kai halted and jump away from Crom Cruach. He grip Excalibur Proto tightly before landed in ground and swing it, sending strong aura attack to Crom Cruach

Crom Cruach seeing this transformed his leg into dragon form then he kick the wave away, there slight smoke come from his leg but it not even give mark. He not bother, he pull back his wing to his back. His wings is already destroyed but at least the bone of it not and it was also pretty strong

"Dragon Slayer sword... It indeed dangerous, however I being called the Strongest Evil Dragon for reason. Even that Dragon Slayer sword able to harm me but it won't do much, it like someone stab knife on my hand. Not even enough to make me flinch..." Crom Cruach stated and Kai merely narrowed his eyes

"Then let we see how you will response when I stuck knife to your throat!" Kai remarked before he dashed in zig-zag manner

Crom Cruach seeing this move his leg before he kick the ground back and his body leapt back with massive speed, he open his mouth and shoot massive beam to Kai who dashed to him

The beam was so large but when it approach Kai, it split into multiple attack. Kai seeing this noted it was too much to be dodged, he stopped in middle of way before plant one feet to the ground and taking stance.

DOOOON!

Black lightning explode more from his body before it flowed to his Excalibur Proto that covering in light, the black lightning immediately swirl and cover the light with intense power

**"Onmyō Kagayaki Giri! (Light and Shadow Sparkle Slash)" **Kai roared before send giant pillar of light covered by black lightning of Senjutsu

The pillar immediately destroy Crom Cruach attack and it soar to the Evil Dragon. Crom Cruach seeing this bury his feet to the ground and extend both his claws before slam it to the pillar, holding the attack

He winced due to in pain from Senjutsu and Dragon Slayer attack, his hand also let out more smoke. However he manage to hold it before tear the pillar apart with his strength.

After tearing the attack apart Crom Cruach immediately open his mouth and massive torrent of flame come out from it. The flame so intense that it even turn the ground into ash

Kai seeing this immediately stab Excalibur Proto to the ground and form hand seal

**"Enton : Gōka Messhitsu! (Blaze Release : Great Fire Destruction!)" **He spew out a large and dense pure pale white flame to Crom Cruach blaze

Both flames soar to each other before it clash. The impact that created from both flames is so destructive that it vaporizing everything around them. However Crom Cruach eyes widened when Kai flames began to eat his flame. His flame! Got eaten by this flame?!

Crom Cruach spew out more power and his flame slowly push Kai's. The flames slowly and sure start to soar to Kai direction

Kai who seeing this actually let the flame to overpower him, on his hands is Excalibur Proto that have swirling dangerous light aura while covered in white pale flame.

Just when Crom Cruach flames start to reach him, Kai rise his sword and swing it downward with full power

**"Excalibur, Gōen Giri! (Excalibur, Great Blaze Slash)"**

SWOOOOSH!

Crom Cruach eyes widened further when suddenly giant arc shaped wave of yellow light covered with pale flame cut through his flame and soared to him, the attack so strong that it destroy grounds as if it was clay

He bury his Dragon legs to the ground and his wings appear, he extend both his claws and block the attack.

BAAAANG!

He roared in pain when hold the attack while got pushed back. The pale white flame obviously very hot, the dense Dragon Slayer aura in the attack also not helping! This attack maybe weaker than Mordred last attack but it more effective seeing it was Dragon Slayer attack

He moves both his claws and deflect the attack to another direction. The attack immediately went away and cut everything it touch

He panted slightly as he can feel his hand is burned, pretty bad and also have deep cut. He already have wound from fighting Yūgure members and now it only getting worse

Maybe he shouldn't take the attack from Yūgure members in beginning... ... Well no use to regret it now...

Kai seeing Crom Cruach condition, quickly dashed to him with his black Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armor) active once again.

Crom Cruach seeing this prepare himself again as Kai appear in front of him and deliver slash. He then block the slash with back of his claw and deliver thrust attack with another one, Kai bend his body and dodge it before counter him with spinning slash

However Crom Cruach ducked and deliver kick to Kai leg, Kai jump in time to dodge it but he not prepared for Crom Cruach uppercut that hit his jaw, his helmet shatter and blood come out from Kai mouth

Crom Cruach narrowed his eyes when see there black line that adorned Kai face, he also see Kai jaw clearly broken from his attack. Not to mention that attack in fact should rip Kai head from his body but it not

Suddenly a gray ethereal giant hands appear on Kai side, Crom Cruach taken back by the sudden appearance late to defence himself as he got swatted away and crashing through several rocks

Kai landed while hold his jaw. That attack clearly going to kill him had it not because Byakugō no Jutsu that regenerated the muscle on his neck so it not rip from his head. And damn it fucking hurt to being hit like that!

He can feel his Chakra is low... Using Byakugō no Jutsu clearly ate so much of his Chakra... It also consume his lifespan... This is clearly dangerous...

Crom Cruach appear through the rocks, his face is calm as always. The Evil Dragon can tell he now heavily wounded, not threatened his life but if it scale to 1 to 10 then now it was 3... Fighting against Yūgure is 1,75 and now the damage he got from that Dragon Slayer sword is 1,25. Clearly it was dangerous

"That black line adorned your face... It give you super regenerative power isn't it?" He stated as he stare at Kai "My attack, will kill you before. No Human even Demigod can hold my strike and have part of his body still intact... I can tell your body is hard like Demigod but it still not enough... You regenerated the ripped apart muscle so your head stay in your body..." He then narrowed his eyes "Is that one of your Primordial God power?"

"It is..." Kai stated "My speed, my strength, most my power come from it. However I can't do so much since I'm in Human body... This regenerative power, is take my lifespan while it should not..."

Crom Cruach who hearing this furrowed his eyebrow "Then why you still become Human? You can become something else with all that power... Why restraint yourself to be Human?" He asked

"It because I'm born as Human..." Kai responded with stoic tone

Crom Cruach at that point only confused more. However he knew what Hyoudou Kai mean... He are Human... And he wish to stay like that... It was matter of pride and honor... Most Human will throw away their humanity for power or something... And what Hyoudou Kai possess is power beyond anyone imagination but he didn't want to... He wish to stay as Human...

'Truly, such a precious gem among humanity you are, Hyoudou Kai...' Crom Cruach thought with hint of respect before he straightened his posture

With blur, he disappear and appear in front of Kai. He swipe his claw and Kai duck before deliver horizon slash to Crom Cruach stomach, the Dragon merely hardened his scale and the sword cut his stomach but not able to slice him.

Crom Cruach didn't even bothered by the pain as he brought down his another claw to thrust Kai head, Kai seeing this remove his grip on Excalibur Proto and pull back his body to dodge the attack. After that he grip Excalibur Proto again with one hand and pull it from Crom Cruach body before he ducked under kick from Crom Cruach

He push his body using one hand before backflips and dodge thrust attack from Crom Cruach that destroy the ground. Crom Cruach didn't let his prey easily escape as he dashed and cocked back his claw then clench it into fist

He thrust it and hit Kai in chest, broke through his armor easily and hit his middle chest. Kai coughed some blood before he got send away due to hit, crashing through several rocks

But Kai in last second manage to rebalance himself by stab Excalibur Proto to the ground and stop himself from crashed further. That punch clearly crush his lung along with his ribs, he can tell his body regenerated it now

His eyes widened when feel Crom Cruach behind him. His Susanoo flare to live and immediately give the Evil Dragon backhand attack

The Crescent Circle Dragon prove his strength by block the giant hand with ease as he hold the giant fist with one claw, he then cocked back his other claw and deliver strong thrust

Kai seeing this quickly summon Susanoo ribcage and protect himself, however it shatter like wood under Crom Cruach power. But thanks to the hindrance when destroying ribcage Kai manage to rotate his body and dodge the strike.

He skid his hand on Excalibur Proto before gather it energy on his palm in dense sphere form mixed with power of Nature Energy

**"Senpou : Metsuryū Ōdama Rasengan! (Sage Art : Dragon Slayer Big Ball Rasengan)"** Kai roared as he thrust the orb to Crom Cruach back

Crom Cruach summon his wing quickly and block the attack to defense himself. However his wing immediately destroyed and it pierce through his back

DOOOOON!

"GAAGGH!" Crom Cruach roared in pain as his back being digged by the sphere of destruction that contain Dragon Slayer energy. With flash, he quickly engulfed in spiralling sphere and immediately soared forward

BOOOM!

Kai panted while winced as he feel the burn from grabbing raw dragon slayer aura from Excalibur Proto. He can tell it clearly damage his nerve but as long he in Byakugō no Jutsu it will regenerated

The question now, is how long he going to last due to pain? Just like Phoenix clan, his wound regenerated but the mental pain still there

Crom Cruach burst through the boulders that bury him and he have blood fall from his mouth and forehead. His back clearly burned and have smoke com out from it, he just lose one of his wing! While it can be created back later maybe but that still clearly major wound!

However despite the pain he can't help but grin. This pain... How long it had since he feel this hurt? How long it had since there someone who can fight him like this? Even Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou didn't give him this much damage and pain!

How long had he feel this exciting?! This FUN?!

Low chuckle escape from his mouth before it turn to laugh

"Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHA! Hyoudou Kai! Truly title the Strongest Human is very suit you! Your power from another World also very powerful! Manipulating Chakra in unique way, summon ethereal warrior and shaping raw energy into destructive form! So this is the power from different World eh?!" Crom Cruach laughed as he feel adrenaline and energy flowing in his body

With grin still on his face he kick the ground and soar to Kai with fast speed. Kai seeing this straightened his posture with Excalibur Proto and his body cracked in black lightning once again before he dashed to Crom Cruach again

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Explosion after explosion appear in battlefield. The two combatants clash and strike clearly turned the ancient mine into nothing but chaos. Destruction anywhere and if there witnesses in there, clearly what they said isn't two human figures

But figure of giant black Dragon with crescent moon symbol on it forehead against Knight with glowing red eyes and hundred of swords behind him

**Music off**

* * *

Not far from where Kai and Crom Cruach fighting, a woman with pale skin and black long hair wearing japanese school uniform watch them. On her side is man with spiky and crimson hair, he have golden eyes and his body quite builed. He wearing black leather jacket with spike on it shoulder, white plain t-shirt underneath it, blue jeans and brown boots

"You sure it was wise to let Kai against Crom Cruach? He clearly not on his level..." The man asked

"It is... Kai must know there limit for Human... He strong... No doubt can even against Hades or Indra at his Human form... But against Crom Cruach it useless... No Human can beat Heavenly Dragon monster in fair battle..." The woman answered

"I sure Kai know about that too... He only fight fair now is because Mordred Pendragon death by sacrifice herself in fair battle... If not Crom Cruach already dead now... He after all, have _that_ with him..." The man commented

"Yes... But if Kai use his Rikudō Mode then victory is assured it will be Kai's... He only able to maintain that form in two minutes because if Madara didn't work with him, Kai will permanently turned into his Rikudō Mode form... The energy inside Kai body is too strong... It can't be contained by Human And Kai didn't want that..." The woman remarked

Its true... The Shinju power is too strong to be contained... The fact Obito Uchiha transcended into something else the moment he become Juubi Jinchuuriki is proof that it power so potent that it will transform you to God

However the seal from Greater Being should be able to block it without problem since it was solid seal. But thanks to been keep feeding continously and disturbance from Frostmourne and when Kai 'dead' that power grow more potent and wild. The seal still have no problem contain it but if Kai take the power little, the Shinju power will give it more

Analog : Kai want to take one, but the power give it four in result overwhelm Kai with it power and turning him into something else... Or worse... Killing him...

To control that power completely, Kai and Madara need to work together so Kai can remain as Human. But the Uchiha ancestor sadly is asshole...

"But because of that, you attracted to him..." The man pointed to the woman who smirked

"Yes... He are interesting... Human who have power of Creator of the World but still choose to remain as Human... A rare living being... That's why... He are my Mate..." Ophis replied

"The end of this battle is already obvious with Crom Cruach as winner but... Let see how far Kai will struggle... I also interested..." The man commented as he stare at Kai and Crom Cruach "After this battle I hope he will spend little time in Dimensional Gap. I'm bored alone in there..." He grumbled

"He need rest Aka-Teme... Don't you dare to kidnap him, again!" Ophis hissed make Great Red frowned

"He also enjoy it! It not kidnapping if he also enjoy spending time with me! We totally rock when playing that game!" Great Red defended himself and Ophis merely grunted

"I don't care. He mine after this! I also going to claim him as my Mate when he healed..." She stated with finality tone

"Bah! Share a little to your brother! You know I'm not silent person who enjoying bored thing like you! I'm bored in Dimensional Gap but if I go out and spend time with him openly all faction will bitching about it! And Kai will complain about it too!"

"He not object! If he does, he mine! So it up to me what I do to him!"

"Why you little!"

Yes... Those two really love each other right?

* * *

Meanwhile with Yūgure

"Umm..."

Jeanne groaned as she feel headache hit her. She slowly open her eyes and the first thing she see is... Wood cell?

"Owie..." She whined as she slowly sit. The last thing she remember before blackness is

!? Crom Cruach!

Jeanne gasped as she try to move but she winced in pain. She notice now she didn't wearing any armor but wear her casual outfit again

"Don't move... You still in pain..."

Her eyes widened as she turn to see Kai on his side. She see behind him there Hidemoto and Lu Bu who also bandaged and wounded while been treated with his clone

They are now in wooden house that KaiC create using Mokuton, they also already move to another place for their safety

Saphiron isn't nowhere to see... He is fatally wounded to the point he need to be healed by Frostmourne. Right now he already transported back to secret garden where the real Kai will fix him later

"Kai-kun! Crom Cruach! He was here! Where is he?!" She asked in panic

"Boss currently fight him..." Kai answered, reveal he are clone now and Jeanne eyes widened further

"What?! We have to help him now!"

"With your wound you will be hindrance. All of you have done more than enough..." KaiC stated sternly

"But..." Jeanne eyes then caught that Kasumi is already up, she kneel over Mordred who collapse in ground "What happen to Mordred? Why she didn't healed like us?"

KaiC went silence at that. He close his eyes and turn to Mordred slightly before open it, his eyes filled with bitterness

**Play - Fate/Stay Night Realta Nua - Ever-present Feeling**

"I'm late... When I arrive she already dead..." KaiC said and Jeanne blood freeze

"W-What?" She stammered

"Crom Cruach beat everyone and in the end only Mordred and Kasumi stand. Seeing Crom Cruach won't stop until one of you dead, she knock out Kasumi and sacrifice herself by give last attack to Crom Cruach... She dead due to exhaustion..." KaiC explained with stoic tone

Jeanne who hearing this slowly stand, KaiC this time not stop her. She slowly walk to Mordred direction like zombie and when she reach it she kneel

Kasumi who notice Jeanne presence turn to her "Jeanne-san..." She called, her voice is solemn

Jeanne tremble hands slowly reach Mordred, she see her smiling face and tears fall from her eyes

"Mordred-chan..." She said "Your body is cold... Your body never this cold..." She stammered as her voice is shaking and tears freely fall from her eyes "You... Idiot... You are idiot among idiots! It should be me... You are stronger than me... I the one who lose even before able to do anything... Why you sacrifice yourself?" She gritted her teeth before engulf Mordred body in hug "Mordred-chan! Mordred-chan! Mordred-chaaaaaan!" She wailed

Jeanne remember the first day they meet... It was few weeks ago... Month ago perhaps... Even it only a month but they already spend time together so much... Mordred basically are stupid in common sense since she only live according to TV and Movie... She have to teach her more and even lecture her about outfit...

Mordred are her first female friend after so long... She never have woman friend when in Hero Faction... Mordred understand the pain from lineage... Both of them isolated due to some figure... Jeanne because spirit Joan of Arc, Mordred because her ancestor...

Isolated and live without knowledge about the World... They have similar past... That's why Jeanne feel so close to Mordred in short time... Mordred knew her pain... She are like sister she never have...

KaiC who watching only leaned on wall while close his eyes, his fist clenched and shaking. It was clear he angry... This... This is technically his fault... He should go back along with the other, not looking for his brother... He should trust Ise safety with Azazel and the other...

He choose to watch over his family that have higher chance to survive rather than staying with his people...

Some leader he is...

"I build this group not just for hunting those mongrel. But for people like you, people who got their life suffered due to corruptness of the World... This group not just emotionless killer but a family... We are together... We will save each other as much as we can..."

Save each other as much as we can? How pitiful... How hypocrite... He just throw his group away since he want to watch his brother more...

"Master..." Kasumi murmured with sad. She can feel the feeling that clone of her Master radiated. Anger, sad, grief, shame, regret... It radiated from him... She actually like Mordred-san. Mordred-san always kind to her and even often talk with her... She understand why Mordred-san sacrifice herself

But why there pang of pain in her chest now?

Is this... What you called sadness and grief? Sad for Mordred-san leave... Grief for she allow Mordred-san to be sacrificed...

A small voice in KaiC heart whispered to KaiC who mourning, telling him to bring Mordred back

But how? **Gedō : Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path : Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique)** can work if you have King of Hell... In Naruto World, it could work... Since there no other Deity and King of Hell in there is made by Rinnegan, the soul in there also roaming free. Here is otherwise, the soul is immediately went to Realm of Dead, Yomi, Niflheim or something like that... The place where the soul went have their own guardian...

If he use Rinne Tensei then they need one of their power... He need power from Deity or something that had control over death... And the problem is no one will lend him that power, in fact most of them are his enemy. Hades after his soul, Izanami... Kai didn't knew what that Woman want but he sure if he captured by her Kai won't be able to see light anymore, Hel? He not even know her...

Edo Tensei? (Impure World Reincarnation). Kai never try it... He may make the technique but he never use it until now... What effect it may bring is dangerous... While it succeed to call his soul it because his soul is free and roam in the World due to Madara influence... It was too risky for trying something in this World...

'Only a month... And I already lost one member... Some leader I am...' KaiC thought bitterly

_**"Leader-sama! What your opinion about this?!"**_

_**"Leader-sama! This machine box can baking bread without using pot! How it do that?!"**_

Mordred grin and curious expression flashed in his mind as KaiC try his best to not clench his fist to hard and dispell himself

She just free... Just got free for one month... And yet... Already dead... Because his reckless behavior... He... He really such a fool...

He notice outside was raining. Even sky wept for the fallen Hero... He glance to Jeanne who crying over Mordred body silently and close his eyes.

He pray to Mordred soul that she will find peace in next life...

**Music off**

* * *

Back with Kai

Kai and Crom Cruach keep trading attack to each other and eventually it was Kai who slowed down first. Kai can feel his body reach his limit, he never have experience this so much exhausted after got revived. His new body is stronger than the old one but clearly it still have it limit

He can tell Byakugō no Jutsu effect start to slow down. The pain on his body start to become more unbearable, he can't go on like this... It was clear. Excalibur Proto maybe able to cut and make Crom Cruach in pain but he can't gather enough strength to cut him into two since Crom Cruach is so skilled!

Now he knew how strong is Heavenly Dragon... It was losing battle... He knew it...

Crom Cruach notice Kai got slowed down and he can tell his aura get weakened. Inwardly he grinned, it was good fight. The best fight he ever had ever since Age of Gods where he still active. To think he will exciting because of Human nonetheless...

Kai block one strike from Crom Cruach claw before he duck under kick and then twist his body to dodge another thrust from his claw

He rise Excalibur Proto and deliver multitude stab attack but the Evil Dragon dodge it with ease and grab Excalibur Proto with his claw, stopping it. Kai about to move but suddenly enormous pain hit him and he flinched. Crom Cruach didn't even bother to let Kai rest, he use this chance and deliver strong thrust attack using his claw to Kai body

Kai coughed massive amount of blood as he lose his grip on Excalibur Proto and flying away due to hit from Crom Cruach. His body hit the some giant boulders, make he cough blood more before slowly he skid down and fall to the ground

Crom Cruach throw away Excalibur Proto from his claw. As soon the sword stab to the ground, it disperse to particles and Crom Cruach walk toward Kai slowly with sharp grin on his face

"So... This is your limit huh?" Crom Cruach asked with pant as he try to regain his breath. His face is pure happiness and he clearly enjoy their fight

How long has it been since he felt like this? To be at the heat of battle with an opponent who would risk his own life and open himself without using anything that he might have kept hidden under his sleeves?

No tricks, no ace in the hole...

Just pure, raw, unadulterated physical bout between fighters.

To think he will feel like this again... It was clearly fun... This is the most exciting battle he had ever since thousand years!

"Well... I guess it to be expected, even if you have power of Primordial God from another World you still can't beat me. Why? Because you still Human..." Crom Cruach commented

Kai didn't bother to answer as he slowly stand again, he didn't fix his armor as he now too tired. Blood dripped from his mouth and his breath is heavy. He knew well what Crom Cruach said, he are Human. Defeating Crom Cruach in fair fight is impossible...

He not use any Jutsu since the beginning because he knew at this state he don't have Jutsu that able to fatally wounded Crom Cruach. Rasenshuriken variation maybe going to hurt him but Crom Cruach not stupid and he can dodge it if he want

That's why he only use Byakugō no Jutsu and Dragon Slayer Sword... Because it proven more fatal and effective... It also take less Chakra and more save since he only need focus to regenerated his wound... Though his situation now is clearly dangerous but he can't afford to lose... His family still need him... His friends still need him... Yūgure still need him... Mordred sacrifice can't be wasted away...

'One minute 30 seconds... I will use it for one minute 30 seconds... Kaguya-dono, tell me if I already reach one minute...' Kai thought with firm face

**"Leave it to me Kai-kun..."** Kaguya said in reassuring tone

"You still wish to fight? In that condition?" Crom Cruach asked with narrowed eyes. He can tell Kai near his limit, Crom Cruach himself still strong. He can still beat God-class monster if he want.

To Crom Cruach surprise, Kai armor suddenly shatter into pieces before it gathered into some badge in his hand. The Dragon can see Kai body is covered with black lines.

"Giving up?" Crom Cruach asked and Kai merely smirked

"We far from done..." Kai responded before the black line all of his body is reverted and it gather back to his middle chest "You said you wish to see the power from another World? Then... Allow me to show you, the power I possess..."

**Play - Naruto Shippuden - My Name**

DOOOOOON!

The wind around Kai blew out violently, the earth shatter and white mix with black aura began to swirl around him

Crom Cruach eyes widened when feel the raw power inside Kai suddenly raging. It as if the hunger beast that got caged then it got released!

Slowly, Kai skin and hair turned to pale white. The dark and light mixed and formed into gray cloak that has tattered appearance, there also Rinnegan and magatama pattern on his back. A necklace of magatama appear around his neck.

There protrusions horns appear on his collar and coattails of haori, two hors sprout from his forehead and there 10 black balls behind him that formed Halo

*Obito appearance after gain control of Juubi*

'What the...' Crom Cruach thought with shock. Hyoudou Kai power now is just skyrocketed! It power so high that it even stronger than Rizevim! No! Not just Rizevim! He stronger than him now! It was very clear!

"Shall we begin?" Kai asked after moment of silence and his expression is pure stoic

Before Crom Cruach able to answer he suddenly got sended away from kick by Kai who just appear in front of him

'Fast!' Crom Cruach thought with shock

The Evil Dragon quickly balance himself and landed in ground. However his instinct suddenly screamed and he follow it by duck to dodge swing from Kai black sword,

But when he ducked one of Gudōdama already in front of him, it twitched before turning to spear that ready to pierce him

STAB!

The spear immediately went and stab Crom Cruach head, killing him instantly

Crom Cruach eyes widened when image of his dead appear in his mind, with fast. He kicked the ground and bend his head, the spear that extended pierce his shoulder instead head and he grunted in pain

Crom Cruach fly back far from Kai with clearly shock in his eyes. That spear just pierce his scale like it was paper! What the hell is that ball?! Is that the power of Primordial God?!

He then take deep breath and blew out gigantic flame to Kai who standing. Kai seeing the flame merely extend his hand and the Gudōdama on his hand changed into shield, the flame that touch it immediately negated much to Crom Cruach shock

'I only can control 2 of 10 Gudōdama... This is troublesome, while the other ball will protect me in instinct but if I keep pursuing him while attacking will cost many time. No choice then... Ninjutsu it is...' Kai performed hand seals **"Senpou : Mokuton : Shin Sūsenju! (**S**age Art : Wood Release : True **S**everal Thousand Hands)"** Kai roared

GRUMBLE! GRUMBLE! GRUMBLE!

Crom Cruach eyes widened when suddenly he feel earthquake appear. The ground below Kai slowly split and from it, numerous wood and roots appear

The roots and wood keep appear and it size was no doubt big. Slowly they combined and taking form as giant wooden buddha statue. On behind the statue are thousand of hands, ready to attack

* * *

With spectator

"Holy fuck..." Great Red muttered with wide eyes at the size of the statue even Ophis showed surprise look

"This is... The power of our Parent Great Red... The power that created us..." Ophis murmured and Great Red only can nodded at her side

"Kai power is old. The way he using Chakra, it only he who can use it like that. We of course can use it too if we learn to use Senjutsu then manipulate Chakra but can't to the extend like this... His level clearly surpass Heavenly Dragon..." Great Red remarked

"But only for two minutes... He only have one attack..." Ophis said sharply as she observe the battle

* * *

Back to the battlefield

Crom Cruach can't believe his eyes. The size of this statue... It VERY BIG! This statue practically surpass Midgardsormr size! How could this thing is formed?! What the hell is it made?! How could such being make this in instant?!

'Is this... The power of Primordial God?' Crom Cruach thought with awe and shock before he snap out from his shock 'I have to defend myself! In my human form I will dead the moment that fist rained to me! Even my Dragon size is still like ant compared to this!' He thought before his body bulging

Kai seeing Crom Cruach transform into Dragon form didn't even blink. He stare at the Evil Dragon with stoic face

"45 seconds!" Kagura voice echoed and Kai make hand seals

"You want to face Primordial God, Crom Cruach? Then defend from this!** Chōjō Kebutsu! (Top Transformed Budha)**"

All the thousand hand twitched as it slowly moved. Before it quickly rain down to Crom Cruach simultaneously like thousand meteor go down to earth

**BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM!**

The whole earth shaking. The ground destroyed. Dust explode to anywhere. Each hands size is clearly bigger than 20 meter, you can imagine what if thousand 20 meter fist rain down to the single point. This technique is used by Hashirama to destroy Kurama imbued by Madara True-Susanoo that even strong enough to hold meteor. Even Kurama who is around 300 meter didn't stand a chance after got hit by it

You can imagine what happen to Crom Cruach who not even reach 100 meter got hit by this

The battlefield of Kai and Crom Cruach not even recognizeable anymore... It clearly change the landscape itself... The destruction create deep crater and utter chaos... There nothing save from thousand fist that showered the ground

**Music off**

Kai in above of his statue quickly cancel Rikudō Mode and fell to knee. He gasped as he feel exhaustion claim him, he can feel his consciousness is faded away, with tremble hand, he reach his pocket and quickly take out some tub filled with 3 pil. He open the tub and quickly eat the three pil

As soon he eat that he can feel his Chakra slowly replenished. It was Chakra Pil that he made, creating it not easy and it was only for emergency. He only have 12 of it and now it down to 9

'No... Its not done...' Kai thought as he forced himself stand despite the pain that scream in his body. He knew well Crom Cruach survive from that attack, he won't be dead by that attack. However he won't left unscathed... Kai sure of that, right now he maybe lying in ground due to pain or something like that

The wound from Gudōdama on Crom Cruach shoulder is permanent... While it can be healed but there will be permanent scar in there that can't be erased forever. Kai sure about that, and with wound like that there no way Crom Cruach can dodge the thousand hand that rain down to him

The question is where is he now?

Kai Rinnegan reverted to EMS, clearly he can't afford to use Rinnegan to save his Chakra. His eyes narrowed to different direction to search Crom Cruach, he summon single sword and

"That clearly almost got me..."

Kai freeze when he hear voice from behind him. He turn around quickly to see Crom Cruach already appear with his claw ready

SQUELCH!

Kai cough some blood as Crom Cruach claw pierce through his chest. It stab on his left, where his heart belong

But it didn't reach his heart... Crom Cruach claw only manage to touch his heart, not stab it. Why?

Because Crom Cruach also froze when feel tip of Kai sword touch his left chest

"This sword..." Crom Cruach muttered with wide eyes and shock tone as he see the sword and Kai smirked

"Yes... This will be your dead... Make one move, and we will dead together..." Kai said with sly tone

"How?" Crom Cruach growled clearly he have shock on his eyes "How you get Samael poison?!" He demanded and Kai smirk merely widened

"When my brother body cursed by it. I the one who remove the poison. Of course, I know how dangerous and good this poison, I won't discard it just like that. So I seal it somewhere then make blade that bathed on it, absorbing the poison... This is my secret weapon against Dragon if I face strong one, and now it prove useful..." Kai explained as he recall the moment in Dimensional Gap

"If you have this thing. Then why you not use it since the beginning?" Crom Cruach asked with narrowed eyes

"Because Mordred..." Kai answered stoically "Mordred fight you with everything she got. She fight you fair and square, she place her pride as Knight... And as her Leader, it was my job to continue her way... I swear that you won't leave without scratch... Well..." Kai then gestured to Crom Cruach body "I already give you more than enough, that wound on your left shoulder. It maybe can healed but there will be permanent scar in there forever..." He stated

Crom Cruach hearing this narrowed his eyes. His condition indeed is very bad. His left arm and right leg bended to opposite direction, clearly it was broken. One of his wing got destroyed. Blood covered most of his body and face now, he also can tell many part of his bone is broken from Kai last attack

This will take time to heal... Basically, this is the biggest wound he ever get in his life... The first battle that he get so much injury...

"I see..." Crom Cruach panted "Now... What you want?" He asked

"Now?" Kai asked back with smirk "Remove your hand from my chest and I will remove my sword. You do know even if my heart destroyed I still have energy to stab you with this blade." He told him

"... ... This power... That last attack... Can you done more than once had you master your power?" Crom Cruach asked

"I can do more than this... Trust me..." Kai answered and Crom Cruach fell silence

Then slowly his edges of mouth twitched upward as it formed into full grin and his eyes clearly show pure joy "Hehehe... Hahahaha...! Ahahahahahahaaa...! Not even full power and yet, I almost knocked out by single attack! Hahahahahaha so this is the power of Primordial God from another World? Clearly it beyond my expectation!" He then stopped and grin still in his face

He pull out his hand from Kai chest and turn around from him and his battle aura also gone as if he lost interest

"You going to leave?" Kai asked with narrowed eyes and Crom Cruach look to him over his shoulder with his golden eye

"I already learn more than enough. Defeating you now is impossible, but you also can't defeat me. If we continue it will end with both of us dying as long you have that poison with you... I have no interest to dead now since I just find something to think about..." He stated with grin and his grin become more feral "Know this Hyoudou Kai, from now on you are my rival. Train... Train to master your power, I also going to continue my training... Don't let anyone kill you other than me... One day will come where we will fight with our full power, and after that I sure I going to have my answer about the future that Dragon must head..." He said before cloth slowly formed back on his body due to magic and he gone in flash of light transportation

Kai who hearing this groaned before he slowly fell to his butt. He clutch the hole on his chest as he gasped in pain, his lung is destroyed. He can't form Byakugō no Jutsu anymore...

'Well, I bring Phoenix Tears with me so...' He pull Phoenix Tears from dimensional pocket and drink it

Soon his wound is healed and he sigh of relief seeing the wound closed

However, suddenly his skin become pale, body get skinnier and his skin become wrinkle like old man, his hair also turned to pure white

"Well... This was to be expected..." He grumbled as he collapse with tired face

"You done well my Mate..."

Kai tilted his head and see Ophis in adult form with Great Red in human form approach him

"O-Ojou-sama?" Kai voice was hoarsh. It like sound of sick person. What did Ophis do in here?

"You really go all out eh? It was lucky Crom Cruach didn't finish you..." Great Red commented as he stare at Kai condition, he really like old man

Crom Cruach can kill Kai had Kai didn't possess Samael poison it was true. Their level in fight is different and Kai only survive by taking years of his life... If Kai didn't do that, Kai already dead in the beginning

"S-Sekiryuushintei-sama..." He greeted

"We watching your battle of course. It was epic one, the Strongest Human against Strongest Evil Dragon... You done good job my Mate..." Ophis said softly as she caress his cheeks

"I... Will sleep... P-Please... Yūgure members... Protect them... Mordred body... Bring it with you..." Kai voiced before he succumb to deep sleep

Ophis summon magic circle and start to scan Kai body. She frowned when find Kai waste dozens year of his life... His Chakra coils also wounded to the point it can't be healed with Phoenix tears.

He will need rest for week...

But if she or Great Red heal him... Maybe only in 3 days...

As for lifespan... Well, Kai possess hundreds years of life thanks to Ophis flesh. And after Ophis mark him as her mate he will gain extra years of life... It won't be problem but the problem if Kai keep using it he will exhaust himself to the point it kill him instantly...

"I will go to meet Yūgure members, Baka-Red can you bring Kai to Dimensional Gap and heal him?" Ophis asked and Great Red nodded

"I will do that..." Great Red agreed as he take Kai body and open portal to Dimensional Gap

Ophis who seeing this also turn around and black snake swirl around her then she gone as if she never there

* * *

Unknown place

"Darling you home!" Izanami cooed as she see her Son appear

"Mother... I have return..." Eiichi greeted as he step forward and kneel in front of his mother

Izanami seeing this frowned before she approach Eiichi and give chop to his head "No kneeling like that!" She chided "We are family! Family didn't need to formal like that!" She exclaimed happily and Eiichi stand slowly

"Sorry mother..."

"Its okay! Now, tell me how your adventure? What you do?" Izanami asked

"I meet with this Rizevim person you said Mother..." Eiichi told her and Izanami scowled

"Didn't I told you to not near that man? You still not ready for him!" Izanami lectured

"I'm sorry..."

Izanami let out sigh while rub her temple

"Well since you already meet him, what he said?" She asked

"He didn't see me. I only stalk him... He have plan to release thing called Trihexa and have it clash against Great Red. After Great Red killed Rizevim plan to went to another World and destroy them..." Eiichi explained and Izanami blinked

"Well... It must be Grail that told him about Trihexa... Oh my clearly this is interesting. I wonder what will happen..." Izanami mused while put thoughtful face "Should I help him? Hmm, I wonder he will give me Kai-kun if I help him... Decision, decision, decision.." She pondered and clearly missing Eiichi who seems stiffen when she mention Kai name "I will think about that later! Continue your story!"

"Gasper Vladi... He held part soul of Evil God Balor. He indeed possess his power and it was quite powerful..." Eiichi continued and Izanami have surprise face

"Wow, didn't see that coming... It seems this generation get more interesting and interesting..." She hummed

"I also meet Hyoudou Kai..." Eiichi said

When that words left Eiichi mouth, Izanami slowly have grin that threatened to split her face into two

"Ooooh! You meet Kai-kun! How did it go?! Why he in there?! What he want?!" Izanami asked excitedly

"We fight... Only for brief minutes... Unlike anyone, he can detect me very well... He the one that notice my presence... His skill is... Excellent... I don't know what will happen if we go all out... His purpose to be there is to kill Valerie Tepes and he success, he manage to aware Rizevim already extract one so he seal the Holy Grails so it won't reach to Rizevim hands... What happen to it and how he did it I don't know..." Eiichi reported

"Assassinated the Grails possessor... Fufufu my Kai-kun how bold are you." Izanami giggled "Well it was to be expected from someone like you, you use the dark solution rather than light one! Ah! That's why you so amusing! For Human to act like that, fufufu!" She said happily like children talk about the object he proud of "Are there anything else honey?" She asked

"... ... ... Nothing... I still have trouble to remember and memorize thing..." Eiichi exclaimed as he held his head and Izanami scowled

"Sshh, don't force yourself Son. Now let go to give you some food, Mommy sure it will heal you..." Izanami soothed softly as she give kiss to Eiichi mask

"Yes Mother..."

Izanami led her Son to another room, sweet smile plastered on her face as always. To think her Son will meet Kai this soon, that was unexpected

Oh well, it won't be problem. In the end Kai will fall! Right now she will make her Son stronger to face against Kai and after that he will be captured to be sacrificed for her freedom!

Of course he will after she have fun with him a little...

* * *

**Wohoooo! Hello guys!**

**How the battle eh?! Satisfied?! Good?! Epic?! Give me your comment!**

**As you can see, in this chapter we see the extend of Kai power. Kai in here can't do much against Crom Cruach, he clearly losing**

**Even if Kai manage to give good fight but Crom Cruach still win in the end. Kai only manage to heavily wounded Crom Cruach due to Dragon Slayer Sword and Rikudō Mode **

**But like Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive of Vali, it only manage to give Crom Cruach one or two hit. Sure it will be fatal but Crom Cruach still manage to survive**

**You can say Kai now have high technique that surpass Vali and possess the power that rivalled him**

**But it still not enough to beat Crom Cruach. In this chapter it was tie because Kai only have Samael poison. Crom Cruach even in that state still going to be able defeat Grendel if he want**

**Kai also have to use all his Chakra focused to Byakugō no Jutsu and abandon all his Jutsu in order to be able to match up with Crom Cruach speed and power since his body can't follow the Evil Dragon power and speed**

**And for Crom Cruach personality. I manage to find out from vol 18 that Crom Cruach isn't enemy in that chapter. It was written in wikia that the enemy will be Yamato no Orochi and the other! With that factor I can tell Crom Cruach isn't Evil Dragon anymore, it seems after living for too long he turn out to be bored and now only wish to see the end that Dragon may reach**

**He join Rizevim because it will be interesting and he will facing many opponent. That was my opinion about him, don't know you agree or not though**

**As for Mordred fate, I got many request that she should be revived. Now it was depend on the pool, if you want her to live then she will but if not then she won't**

**If she will be revived I already have solution to do that but if not well, I won't use it**

**And who is this Eiichi really? And what Izanami plan to Kai?! Owww Izanami clearly have bad intent to Kai! What she going to do?!**

**As for Excalibur Proto image, it was Excalibur Proto from Fate/Prototype! Just see it in typemoonwikia!**

**Next chapter will be aftermath of this arc and DxD meeting!**

**Start from now there will be few extra arc that may change Cannon majorly, this is the point where this world change due to Kai existence**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	69. Revival and Born of D D

**Chapter 68. ****Revival an****d ****Born of ****D×D**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"Well... That was unexpected..." Azazel remarked as he have report from Gasper

The Gremory group just return to Japan one day after the destruction of Tepes and Carmilla side's in Vampire faction

After what Kai did, now all factions can't even ignore his existence anymore. He practically destroy one of faction in the World and also after attack at Kuyou castle in Kyoto that was the last straw

And there Rizevim too... His declaration to release Trihexa and to went to another World is... Plain crazy...

_**"You can understand what I'm saying right, Azazel-kun~? Yes! I'm talking about Hyoudou Kai! He have power of Primordial God from another World! His eyes! It was eyes of Primordial God! Then there about his brother too! He being contacted by Chichigami! Ufufufu that was really something that impossible! Yet! It become reality!"**_

The bastard words still echoed in his mind... He already report about it to Sirzechs who now must be report it to all VIP's in each mythologies. There no doubt so much confusion going to happen in the Underworld, the Heaven, and also among the Gods of other mythologies due to the appearance of Rizevim and his goal...

There rumor too that Kai is actually allying himself with Rizevim... It because ever since Kai back to live his goal and everything about him is mystery... After he goes back and defeat Cao Cao he just gone in public

Then suddenly he come and destroying the Vampire faction along with Kuyou castle... That was major crime and hit...

Azazel just hope Kai can survive... Well he have no doubt Kai is fine and can hide himself. With Ophis on his side there no way he will be dead so easy

Right now he and Gremory group + Ravel + Irina + Sona and Tsubaki is in Kuoh Academy

At the battle in Romania Gasper Balor had explain the truth about him. How he created by Valerie Tepes, how he is part of Balor. He also currently explain what Kai did to Valerie

Needless to say. Everyone is happy when hearing that, the fact that Gasper friend is still alive and well then saved by Kai is very good news

"Thanks Lord, Kai-san didn't kill Valerie-san..." Asia said with pure happiness and joy

"But that still not change the fact he really willing to kill Valerie..." Tsubaki pointed with solemn tone

Everyone grimace at that, especially Ise

"Ise..." Azazel called him "You must know what Kai did maybe won't bring best result, but the result is no doubt will be good..." He said bitterly "Valerie Tepes power is already reach the stage where we can't measure it anymore... If she got killed the Holy Grails will be returned to Heaven and Rizevim can't resurrect Evil Dragon anymore... Know that what Kai after is your safety. Kill one to save ten, kill ten to save hundred... That was what Kai did..." He explained to them

"But he killing innocent people! Valerie already have suffering in whole life! Then he kill her before she able to feel happiness!" Ise argued

"Then consider it as act of mercy..." Azazel stated firmly "You said she already suffer right? Then killing her is act to release her from her painful live... Think how suffering is she. Kai did what necessary, I know you don't like this Ise but this World isn't simply black and white. Killing innocent doesn't mean you bad guy sometime... It was fact..." Azazel said with strict tone as he look to Ise with steel look "You know the horror zombie movie right? Mostly it happen because one person is infected and when he infected no one dare to kill him because they think the person still sane but it not. As result the whole city turned to infected because no one killed on zombie due to hesitate..." He told him in analog manner so Ise can understand more what Kai try to did

Ise who hearing this clench his fist. Clearly didn't like his little brother act and reason... But moreover, he didn't like what his brother become of due to protect them...

"Ise-kun what Azazel said is true..." Sona said, gaining his attention "You must know Kai never mean to kill innocent people but there time when some blood have to be spill. I'm sure Kai didn't like it when he try to kill Valerie Tepes, he didn't try to murder her in cold blood. Beside, knowing Kai he must ask Valerie her last wish before he try to kill her..."

"And what is that wish?" Irina asked

"To see Sun..." Gasper muttered as he recall his conversation with Valerie "To see Sun and have picnic underneath it. But did Kai-sempai can do that?"

"Well..." Azazel put thoughtful face "Knowing Kai, he must be put Valerie under very strong illusion to the point she really feel the sun and having picnic underneath it..." He murmured

"Did he can do that? I mean yeah his illusion is powerful but to the level he can make someone feel it so real?" Rias asked with slight disbelief tone and Azazel snorted

"It more powerful than that. You never see the extend of his illusion, it not just trap you but he can harm you by using it. If there one thing that most troublesome for Kai eyes is his illusion..." Azazel sighed "Did you know he can trap you for 72 hours straight in his illusion but it only few seconds in real World?" He asked in warning tone

"W-What?" Rias stammered in shock, even everyone also display surprise when hearing Azazel

"Kai illusion... It was so strong to the point you will feel what he did for you in illusion for real. Let said he trap you in his illusion for 48 hours, in his illusion World he can stab you endlessly using blade straight for 48 hours. And you will feel the pain trust me, just imagine what if you got stabbed endlessly for that long. It almost like living Hell..." Azazel explained

"No way..." Ise murmured with disbelief

"Being stabbed straight for 48 hours..." Irina whimpered with shudder as she imagine the image

"I don't think Kai-sama are good enemy for our clan..." Ravel admitted with shiver. If what Azazel said true then it was clear Kai are mortal enemy for her clan, their regenerative power won't be useful against him

"Kai power are very dangerous, I think his eyes clearly surpass Gasper here. Unlike Gasper that able to stop time, Kai eyes able to manipulate your reality. It was worse than stopping time. He even can trap Satan-class monster under his illusion, Sona sister, Serafall Leviathan is proof of that... Only super powered being can dispell his illusion..." Azazel explained

"Then how someone going to be able to beat him? It mean clearly it was checkmate for anyone below Satan-class level to face him..." Kiba asked as he sincerely curious

"Well..." Rossweisse started and gaining everyone attention "According to my experience with Odin-sama, we have to fight while decipher his movement just by how he moves his body and feet..." She said

Kiba who hearing this then try to look at her when his gaze almost fell to her face, he blinked and look down

"It... It pretty hard..." Kiba murmured with frown and everyone also try it

"Indeed... I can't fighting like that..."

"It giving headache..."

Xenovia and Koneko muttered as they also trying to do that

"And facing Kai while you not focus like that is clearly suicide... Kai is enemy you have to focus always, I'm not exaggerating about him but..." Azazel stare at Ise sternly "Your brother, is already stronger than me Ise... He even stronger than Tannin and Serafall..."

No one make any argument or asking this time. Had they not heard what Azazel just said about Kai illusion they will disagree but after hearing that... It was clear how much the difference between Kai and them

"Well..." Xenovia speak after moment of silence "That was to be expected from my future Husband..." She stated with proud tone and nod

Everyone who hearing only chuckle slightly with strained smile while Sona clearly have her eyes twitched in annoyance

"Anyway, speaking about Kai. How the higher respond about his act?" Sona asked

"Well... As you see, Kai actually killing those Vampire since they already turned to Rizevim army. However that's only us who know the truth, in public Kai viewed to be working for Rizevim to create chaos." Azazel answered and everyone here blanched

Well the Vampire now is clearly afraid to Kai. It was very clear, a single Human is responsible for nearly wipe out Vampire faction from the World. The attack was clear and fatal, it destroyed their army to the point it cripple them. It not just matter of power but strategy, where Kai hit them and the time is very smooth. No one can know when they got ambushed, it was total chaos

Azazel won't be surprise if there will be story about Kai as bogeyman in Vampire faction...

"I mean that guy just kill vice-leader of Youkai faction, then nearly destroying Vampire faction... Of course everyone will see him as Khaos Brigade members..." Azazel sighed

"Vice-leader of Youkai faction? Why Kai attacking them?" Ise asked and Azazel blinked

"Right you didn't know about it..." He muttered "Well, apparently the vice-leader in fact is working with Qlippoth, he plan to create coup d'état and killing Yasaka then join Rizevim."

"What?!" Rias almost shouted in shock even everyone also show shocked face "But he are vice-leader! How can he betray her?!"

"Something about holding vengeance against us..." Azazel remarked "Our last Great War not just involve us but also Youkai and another monster remember? Apparently Kuyou, the vice-leader is holding grudge since Youkai suffering so much too in our last fight... That's why he decide to betray the Alliance..." Azazel said with slight somber tone

"But that impossible! If such important person is actually spy then..." Sona trailed off with clearly shock look, it almost saying one of Maou is actually traitor

"Yes. Who know how deep the corruption in another faction... And also our faction... " Azazel admitted with sigh make everyone grimaced

"Mmm... Did Kai-san have proof that the vice-leader is spy?" Asia asked

"Yes he did. He already give it to me..." Azazel answered

"Then why not show it to Youkai faction? Kai-sempai crime can be lessened if it does..." Koneko pointed

"Out of option.." Azazel said sternly "If we show it to Youkai faction then there will be chaos in there. Not to mention distrust to Yasaka, Kuyou after all her cousin. We already have enough chaos that will come due to Rizevim appearance, Underworld maybe ready now since Sirzechs already being told by Kai so he already prepare counter to Elder in Devils but other mythologies not. Imagine what happen to Youkai faction if you just pointed their vice-leader is actually spy for Rizevim. I think all factions going to distrust them and their condition will be worsen than before..." He explained the situation

"But Kai didn't do anything wrong! It was their own fault!" Ise arguing as he can't stand and see his brother blamed for killing corruptor

"Imagine what going happen to Kunou-san and Yasaka-san if this information leaked out Ise-kun..." Kiba interjected "What Azazel-sensei said is true, Yasaka-san can be distrusted as leader and got expelled. Which mean Kunou-san will get the impact too... Do you wish for something happen to them?"

Ise fell silence on that. He clearly understand the situation now, it was similar like what happen to Ajuka Beelzebub when his younger sibling, Diodora working with Khaos Brigade. Ajuka didn't expelled from Maou position is because the three others Maou supporting him and Ajuka research also needed

"So there no way for Kai-san crime to be reduced?" Asia asked in weak tone and Azazel sighed sadly

"No... We already have Odin know the truth about us. Kai secret is not just normal secret. It was dark secret that can bring shame and weakness to Three faction. The fact that not even Elder of Devil know about this is show how big it is..." Azazel answered with grim tone

The mood in the room turned to somber when hearing that. Ise the one that very sad, he knew his brother choose this path but still. It doesn't mean he like it and to know his brother only doing something right but got blamed for that

**_"I'm your shadow... I will take care all thing in the dark, you just need to focus in light Nii-san. You have your people that worry about you and I have mine... Don't worry I will be fine..."_**

'Fine my ass... You still worrying me idiot...' Ise growled inwardly as he recall Kai word with him "Anyway, is there any news from Kai?"

"No..." Azazel answered "We just got home Ise. Of course Kai also busy with his own business, Vali told me when I meet him that they move separated now no together anymore... It because Outlaws and Yūgure are different group with different goal, if Yūgure stay with Outlaws it can give Outlaws problem since Yūgure are criminal group like Khaos Brigade" He stated

"Speaking about Yūgure, Bennia and Rugal said that they meet with one of Kai person, his name is Lu Bu..." Sona said and Azazel blinked

"Lu Bu... As if descendant of Lu Bu from Three Kingdom?" Azazel asked in shock while everyone also show reaction at Azazel question

"Big chance..." Sona stated while shift up her glasses "They said this Lu Bu person is clearly big guy, he also possess monstrous strength. He manage to hold of Rugal and Bennia at same time..." She reported much to everyone surprise as they had see how strong Rugal and Bennia when they helping them to fight Evil Dragon

Azazel who hearing this rub his temple. Mordred Pendragon, wielder of Clarent. Lu Bu the descendant of the Strongest Man in his era... Great... Kai did collect monster. Who next?

"This Yūgure group. Who else is in there?" Sona asked

"Well about that... Not even I know the full group..." Azazel admitted while rub his chin "Kai himself is very secretive, I only know four. First is Mordred Pendragon, yes she related to Arthur. She descendant of real Mordred Pendragon and wielder of demonic sword Clarent, the demonic version of Caliburn..."

Kiba and Xenovia perked up at that, their face show they are interested on this Knight

"Wielder of demonic sword version of Caliburn?" Xenovia repeated with interested tone

"Yes, I had heard about Clarent. It was originally only normal sword but after it bathed in blood of Knight of Round Table and hatred of Mordred Pendragon it turned into demonic sword..." Kiba remarked as he recall the story about Clarent

"Yeah, the Church also have information about that sword. It said Clarent is sword that hunger for blood and filled with hatred. The wielder clearly have to be strong to wield that .. And this wielder is Woman?" Xenovia asked in intriguing tone

"Yes... You can say she are female version of Arthur. Though she act like Vali, she quite battle maniac and have Bikou personality too though she seems more clever..." Azazel explained

"Did she have big oppai?" Ise asked immediately earning sigh from everyone in room and snort from Azazel

"No Ise, she are butt and hips type. While her body not too big but you could say she are beauty in her way... She maybe only slight taller than Asia..." Azazel answered much to Ise dismay as he grumble about not interested in butt and hips "Second, there Saphiron the Undead Dragon that possess Fafnir power you all know them. Then this Lu Bu person, and he might be descendant of real Lu Bu. Lastly is Jeanne..."

...

...

...

...

[WHAT?!]

To said everyone shocked will be understanding. Jeanne was Kai enemy, she was members of Hero faction who make Kai jump to this path.

"What is the meaning of that Azazel?!" Sona demanded, she didn't like Jeanne. Not at all, heck screw that! She not like anyone in Hero faction!

Everyone here also have same mind. Hero faction is clearly big NO in their dictionary. They are the reason why Kai become what he is now, the reason Kai sacrifice himself

So hearing one of Hero faction member become Kai subordinate is clearly shocking + unacceptable

"Well... Apparently Kai eyes see something that everyone not. It seems Jeanne join Cao Cao due to she didn't have anyone..." Azazel then rub his chin "I already check Jeanne background. You who from the Church aware of ritual to inherit Joan of Arc spirit aren't you?" He asked to Church Trio and they nodded

"Ritual to inherit spirit of Joan of Arc?" Ise asked

Thus the Church Trio began their explanation about the ritual. Where they carry holy water that bring spirit of Joan of Arc then bless it to some girl that Church pick **(A/N : Look chapter 58 about that)**

"So there method like that..." Rossweisse murmured. She are from Norse faction, hearing something like that is quite unique to her

"Then why Jeanne escape? She are important figure of Church... To join Khaos Brigade is clearly opposite of what she is..." Gasper asked

"The Church didn't know about that..." It was Irina who answered "Jeanne-san apparently is older than us. Maybe four or three years. She escape two years ago, she just one day disappear without saying anything... The people that knew her said that she was good lady and polite one, she also talented. We don't know what happen to make her escape..."

"Then Kai clearly knew the reason why Jeanne leave or he at least have idea what is it. Maybe he knew Jeanne not bad person that's why he ask her to join him..." Rias concluded with thoughtful face

"The question is what?" Tsubaki asked with confused face

"Probably those Elders again..." Ise mutter darkly "No offense Irina, but after hearing why Kai massacre those Elders it was clear they already crossed the line. I don't know why Michael-sama didn't replace them with new one, what Kai did is justice..." He said bluntly as he stare at Xenovia and Asia. Kai already tell everyone his reason that the Church Elders is rotten. But Kai only tell Ise that he did that actually because the Church decide to expel Xenovia and stole Asia life

Ise didn't even bother to lecture or correct him. It was fair thing, he will do the same had he in Kai position, where he can do crime due to his path. And he glad Kai kill them because if not, Ise alone will give them lesson when he meet them

Irina who hearing this put sad face "Well... What Ise-kun said maybe true. Michael-sama hate to admit it, but the Church now getting better by those Elder gone. Michael-sama actually have his suspicious on Kai-kun but thankfully he didn't ask me anything since I can't lie if he decide to ask..." Irina said meekly and its true. As Angel she can't lie to her leader, if she did that she will fall. "Michael-sama also after Kai-kun not because he hated Kai-kun. But it for justice... For the innocent people that Kai-kun kill..." She added as she remember Michael speak to her about Kai

"Well... It mean we already knew four people." Akeno stated as she change the topic "Lu Bu, Mordred Pendragon, Jeanne and Saphiron..." She make numbers with her fingers

"And those four is clearly not ordinary being..." Azazel added "I don't know how many Yūgure members but Kai clearly gather group of monster much like Outlaws that Vali gather... Vali have Fenrir or his side, Kai have Saphiron. Saphiron is Dragon King solid monster, he maybe on par with Tannin or stronger... And his status as Undead is clearly helping, he can't feel pain in fight so it was clear he are dangerous Dragon..." Azazel then waved his hand "Anyway, you can dismiss now. Go and rest, you guys earn it. I will told you all if Kai contact me, we will wait how the higher response about Rizevim..."

* * *

Two days later in Dimensional Gap

The Dimensional Gap is the gap that exists between the three worlds Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld and is considered a void world.

And thanks for the big size of that void world, it often used for various thing. Example Devil use them to make arena for game that called Rating Game, Khaos Brigade use it as a means of travelling or something like that

Floating within the Dimensional Gap are the Gogmagog, Golems created and later abandoned by the Ancient Gods. Aside from the one recovered by the Outlaws, all of them are inactive.

Nothing can survive within the Dimensional Gap without magical protection. Anyone without such protection dies within a matter of seconds after being exposed to the "nothingness" within the Gap.

It also birthplace of Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God and current place where Great Red, the True Dragon, the Strongest Existence, the Dragon of Apocalypse resides.

Speaking about Great Red, right now we fond him in Human form sitting in the ground. In front of him is crimson sphere and inside it is Kai body. He wearing nothing except boxer

To said Kai body was chaos is understanding. He fight with the Strongest Evil Dragon on par, he matched The Dragon that on same level with Heavenly Dragon with raw strength! And not just matched but tie!

He lost maybe around 50 years of his lifespan... His Chakra circulatory system also damaged. His cellular also damaged because he overused **Byakugō no Jutsu (Hundred Strength Technique).**

It was thanks that his body is made by Ophis flesh and Great Red power that Great Red now can heal Kai Chakra circulatory system

'He should be awake now...' Great Red thought as he stare at Kai body who protected by his and Ophis power, it also heal all his wound. However due to exhausted too much, Crom Cruach last attack manage to create scar on Kai left chest. The scar is not permanent, but it will take long time for it to gone

Not long Great Red thinking that, Kai eyes slowly began to flutter. Then it opened

"Morning sunshine..." Great Red smirked

Kai who inside the sphere blinked slowly for few times, trying to remember what happen. Then he remember before he collapse he see Ophis and Great Red

He then rise his head and meet Great Red face "Sekiryuushintei-sama?" He called

"How many time I told you to call me Aniki?" Great Red scowled "I don't like my brother in law call me like that!" He grumbled and Kai smiled a bit

"Alright Aniki... Thank you for helping me.." He said and Great Red grinned "By the way, where Ophis? And how my condition?"

"Ophis is with your Blood Clone. She actually very worry about you but she didn't interfere in your battle because it was your battle.." Great Red chuckle as he remember Ophis come back to visit Kai not long after she visit Yūgure

The Yūgure members now is currently in one of Ophis favorite place and protected by her snakes just in case if someone attacking them

"I see..." Kai stated softly, happy that Ophis seems care to him

"And about your body. It was total chaos, right now you didn't feel any pain because you inside this healing energy. It turn off all your pain nerve while heal your body so your brain didn't overloaded by pain. Your Chakra also decreased to dangerous number and your body need food so this sphere inject you with amount of energy you needed. With your regeneration power you should be back at your prime in two days, right now you only 60%" Great Red explained

"So if I got out from here I will be in pain immediately?" Kai asked

"Yes, it won't be hurt too much though. But I suggest you don't out now until Ophis arrive, she knew it better since your body contain part of her flesh..." Great Red suggested

Didn't want to be stubborn with the Strongest Being in this World Kai wisely nodded.

"After this, why don't we continue to play that motorcycle online game again?" Great Red asked with grin

"Sorry Sekiryuu-err Aniki but I need to confirm my group safety first..." Kai rejected politely "And one of my members died, I need to make burial for her too..."

"If you say so... Well, then take your time. After you feel good okay?" Great Red asked again and Kai only give strained smile in response

Suddenly a tear appear in Great Red side and Ophis in her child form appear

"Kai won't spend time with you Aka-Teme. We will do mating.." Ophis said as she glare to Great Red who glare back to her. She then turn to her mate "Kai..." She smiled when see her mate already awake and Kai smile back

"Ojou-sama. Its nice to see you again... And thanks for helping me..." Kai said in honest tone

"Don't worry, it my job to take care my Husband..." Ophis said in matter of fact tone

"How Yūgure members?"

"Very gloomy... Everyone already healed though not to the fullest. Saphiron is wounded heavily, I already heal him as much as I can but he need Frostmourne to be able to healed to the fullest..." Ophis told him with her usual emotionless tone

"I see... Then about my body, can I out now?"

Ophis step forward and touch the sphere, her hand glowing as she scan Kai body "Yes you can. Though you will be feeling pain after you out from here, my flesh inside you also still there and it not affect your humanity..."

Kai who hearing this nodded in satisfaction, he then see Ophis touch the sphere again before it slowly dissolved

As soon his leg touch the ground he feel enormous pain hit his whole body. He gasped as he fell to the ground and try to let out scream but no voice come out from it

'L-Little my ass! This! This is fucking hurt! Little and sore for Great Red-class monster!' Kai thought sarcastically as he grit his teeth

Great Red and Ophis only stare at Kai who clutching his chest with blank look. That was to be expected after all, the stress for regenerated all his wound from Byakugō no Jutsu

Slowly Kai regain his composure as he panting heavily while slowly stand again, his body still shaking due to pain

"A-Alright... I-I think I need cloth now..." He stammered a bit. With single poof, Great Red already made cloth that already set on his body. It was his casual shirt

He observing it for moment then he touch his left chest and feel there scar on it and Great Red notice his look "It will be gone in time..." Great Red assured

"... ... Is there anyway to make it permanent?" Kai asked and Great Red blinked along with Ophis

"Yes there is. But why want to keep it?" Ophis asked

"For reminder..." Kai said bitterly "That I have my limit... Battle against Crom Cruach clearly show me my limit... It also for reminder of my reckless act that caused my subordinate died..." He finished somberly and Great Red along with Ophis put understanding look

"That can be settled..." Ophis said as she rise her hand that glowing, she approach Kai and touch where his scar. After a moment she release it and Kai nodded in satisfaction

"Let go back Ojou-sama..."

* * *

With Yūgure

Grim...

That was the good words to explain Yūgure situation now

It was Lu Bu who awake first after Jeanne. The moment he heard what happen he clearly have shock look on his face. Then it turned to mourning... They maybe only together for one month, but Lu Bu did enjoy the Knight of Treachery descendant present

Hidemoto who also awake didn't say anything and merely close his eyes while muttering some pray. Clearly he are sad for Mordred gone, she are good friend after all even it only for month

Kasumi didn't said anything except staring at the sky. She start to thinking about herself for once. The emotion she feel that time is confused her...

Among Yūgure members it was Jeanne who take the worse... She crying whole day for Mordred... She are the closest one to Mordred after all

Kai Blood Clone who sit in living room of the house he build only put stoic face. Mordred body now is sealed and save by Ophis so it won't rotten, KaiC want to give her proper burial when the original come along with all Yūgure members

He had make plan in his mind during original exist, there won't be any mission. They need to relax for moment, and find Mordred replacement if they can...

And they need new member... Not because it to replace Mordred but because it needed... They need healer... Had Yūgure members have good healer like Asia level then no one will dying and Kai will able to arrive in time too...

It was absolute, Yūgure are offensive members but if they facing at situation like this...

A healer is needed... They need new member...

As soon the original back to prime and their group mentally ready back, they will do another mission. Kai still not start his spy network again and God what Rizevim next plan still unknown... That man was plain crazy after all...

Suddenly tear formed in front of him and his eyes widened when Ophis and original Kai appear through it

"Boss..." KaiC greeted and Kai nodded to greet back

"Dispell.." He said and KaiC immediately melted in pool of blood. He then use water from magic circle and wash it away. He close his eyes and take the memory of his clone during his gone

Healer... Yeah that sounds good... Yes, Yūgure will need healer... He will search for it later... For now he have thing to do. Kai slowly open his eyes again and turn it to Rinnegan **'Amenominaka! (Heavenly Governing Inside!)'**

Suddenly tear in shape of Halo around 2M formed in front of him, from it Valerie fall down, bump to the couch in front of Kai. The Dhampir blinked as she notice now she isn't in strange place anymore. The dimension she went is quite nice, there no Sun only blue moon though. The sky also orange instead black. She accompanied by Kai Blood Clone in there

"Leonard-sama?" Valerie called

"How your day? Sorry it take so long. I have problem..." Kai apologized with slight bow

"Its okay. I don't mind actually..." Valerie said in sincere tone through her shallow eyes. She actually quite enjoying her time in there, Kai package some food and blood in there for her. Not much but she also didn't eat much so it fine, she enjoying the scenery in there too. She then turn and her eyes widened slightly "Lilith-san?"

"I'm Ophis..." Ophis stated with narrowed eyes. Why did Valerie call her mate Leonard? She will questioned her mate later about that

"Ah..." Valerie blinked before bowed "So you the real Ophis. I'm sorry Ophis-sama for mistaking you..." She said in apologetic manner

Valerie in there actually regain some of her expression thanks for stop using Grail straight for three days. Though it not much but at least there live again on her eyes. It also because there no dead soul in there, it was plain World that filled with no dead soul

"Its okay, stay here and let me call everyone..." Kai said before he focus Chakra on his throat "Yūgure! Living Room now!"

As soon he said that sounds of footsteps could be heared and then everyone enter the living room

"Master!" Kasumi greeted with happiness seeing her Master is fine

"Leader-sama..." Hidemoto greet with slight smile

Lu Bu bowed in greeting manner while Jeanne look to Kai with smile but Kai can tell there pain on her eyes

"Kai-kun.." She greeted

Kai nodded in acceptance before observing and sense their aura and health with his Sharingan. It clear they not healed to the fullest but they still fine

"Everyone..." Kai started "This mission... Is fluke... It was plain chaos..." He notice Jeanne flinched "As leader... I want to say I'm sorry... This is clearly my mistake... I should check this mission more clear before deciding to act... And now not just you all almost die but one of you indeed die..." He then close his eyes "I do really regret for what happen to Mordred but mourning over her is enough... We have mission, we are Hunter and we can't keep pity ourselves like this... Now we going to make proper burial for Mordred... The place where I going to bury it is the only place people see me as Hero... It was good place... Now prepare yourself, we leaving in few hours..." He ordered

Everyone who hearing nodded. They about to leave but Valerie call Kai and gain everyone attention

"Kai-sama..." She called, remembering to call him by that name when they not alone

"Yes?" He asked before he blinked and turn to everyone again "Sorry I forgot. This is Valerie Tepes, she will be staying with us for moment..." He said as he introduce Valerie

"Please take care of me.." Valerie bowed politely

"Well..." Hidemoto unfold his fan and wave it to himself "I don't mind to have pretty lady staying with us..." He stated

"So do I..." Lu Bu added

"I'm following Master decision..." Kasumi said

Jeanne stare at Valerie with thoughtful face for moment and everyone wait for her respond "Valerie-san... You possess Holy Grail right?"

"I do..." Valerie admitted

"Can you-"

"Jeanne..." Kai interjected sternly "I know what you want to do and trust me. I also really want to, but there no 100% resurrection... Bringing back Mordred with Grail won't work since it not the same Mordred we know... You realize it right?" He asked and Jeanne flinched

"I'm sorry..." Jeanne muttered in sad tone

"Beside, Valerie here can't use Grail as effective as it should be. It because part of her soul already gone, taken by Rizevim. Why you think the Evil Dragon she revive get more stranger and broken? It because her power decreased, while she can bring back them in their prime condition but their brain is something else..." Kai explained, he maybe not expert at Sacred Gear but his Rinnegan allow him to see Valerie soul and with Senjutsu he can tell how dangerous his situation. Valerie soul now is weak, you can tell it by the shallowness inside her eyes. Luckily she still able to maintain her consciousness but she is in state that you can tell she almost turned to robot

**"Boy, there way to revive that girl back..."**

Kai blinked when he hear familiar voice and his eyes inwardly narrowed 'Madara?'

**"No, Hashirama. Who else?"** Madara said sarcastically

'What you want Madara?' Kai asked to the point. Madara never speak to him anymore except he visit him, why the Uchiha ancestor speak to him now is beyond his mind

**"... ... The Grail maybe can't revive but it can search and contain soul without problem..."** Madara remarked make Kai eyes widened

What Madara said is true! The Holy Grail can search for the soul and caught it though Valerie can't revive it completely but...

'Why you telling me this?' Kai asked sternly

...

...

...

No reply come and Kai eyes narrowed further... What that man have in mind? The only person that Kai can't read is Madara. He can't read that man completely, he are very good in covering what he thinking and his emotion...

"Kai-kun?"

Kai broke out from his mind when Jeanne called him and he close his eyes

Does he willing to do this? If he do why he hesitate? Is it because it destroy and breaking the principle and law of life and death itself?

...

...

...

Screw nature law! He are criminal! Politic and law is basically bullshit for him! He are mate of Ophis and brother in law of Great Red!

He open his eyes and it turned to Rinnegan

"We will revive Mordred..." He stated and everyone freeze at that

"B-But you said..."

"This Mordred will be our Mordred..." Kai said with stern tone as he cut Jeanne then he turn to Valerie "Valerie, I'd like to ask your help. Can you search someone soul for me?" He asked

Valerie who hearing this smiled "Kai-sama. I only know you for few days, but I alread knew who are you. I knew everything about you. And you already give me something that I always want. I will be more than happy to obliged to revive your friend..." She stated but Kai shook his head

"No... I just want you to find the soul and grab it. I will do the rest after that, if you revive Mordred your sanity will be at danger state and we don't need that since it already more than enough..." Kai explained and Valerie blinked

"If you say so..."

"Let do this outside..." Kai said as he turn around and everyone follow him. As soon they outside, they granted by view of forest. The sun also shine brightly

Valerie who seeing this froze. This is the real sun... The thing she always wish to see. It... It feel so warm... It feel so good... Like someone hug you in love

'It exactly just like how in Leonard-sama illusion World...' Valerie thought with bliss as she feel the sun and noted it was same when Kai put him under illusion

Ophis meanwhile pull something from her pocket and reveal it was black orb. She then place it to the ground before it cracked and shatter, making light. And after the light died, Mordred body laying in ground.

Kai turn to Valerie and inwardly feel happy that she enjoying the real sun. Her face is pure bliss and happiness "Valerie..."

Valerie broke out from her thought and turn to Kai who nodded, she then turn to see Mordred body and smiled

"Please everyone, stand back a bit..." She stated and everyone did

Valerie then close her eyes, and she moves her hands to middle of her chest. Then magic circle with holy symbol appear beneath her. Her hair blew up as wind appear through it and the magic circle start to spinning while create light that shine upon her body

Yūgure who watching observing Valerie with neutral look while Jeanne have hopeful face. She just hope it will work

It was almost 10 minutes Valerie in that state. Then suddenly she open her eyes and she lift both her hands up slowly then a single cup appear

"Inside this is soul of Mordred Pendragon..." She stated softly

Kai who hearing this nodded before he clap his hand and his Rinnegan active. A blue chakra suddenly burst from his body, then it slowly moved before it connected to the cup much to everyone except Ophis and Valerie surprise

He perform hand seals while his Chakra flaring more

"**Gedō : Rinne Tensei no Jutsu! (Outer Path : Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique)**" Kai exclaimed as his body began to glowing too

'Mordred... Come back... Your family still need you...' Kai pleaded in his mind as he channel Chakra to the soul. His hair whitened slightly and his skin also become paler a bit

Rinne Tensei no Jutsu is the only technique that allow you to revive someone with perfect. It was 100% resurrection... However to do that you have to find the soul... In D×D world, that clearly not possible since all soul already have their place when they dead... But with help of Holy Grail... It was possible and very easy to do... It also won't burdened Valerie soul since searching the soul is same like talking to the dead, the thing she normally do in Tepes faction place before

The cup that connectted with blue chakra suddenly glowing. It levitated to the sky from Valerie hands before it let out more light. Suddenly from the cup, a green light energy popped out. It began swirling and circling the area above then it suddenly soar down and entering Mordred body

FLAAASH!

Bright light appear and engulf everyone, make them have to cover their eyes

And when it died everyone open it slowly and stare at Mordred body

...

...

...

...

"*GASP*" Mordred suddenly open her eyes and gasped as she immediately sit down. Her eyes is wide and clearly have shocked face

...

...

...

She tilted her head and her eyes widened when see Yūgure members in front of her

"L-Leader-sama?" She called in shock

Kai who hearing this approach Mordred, his face is stoic as usual and he kneel in one knee until reach Mordred height then lift his hand up and reach her hair

THUCK!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

POP!

"Eh?" Mordred blinked and Kai hummed as he stare at the single hair he just pluck out

He then turn to Yūgure members who have gawked faces and nodded "Yep. It grow back, this is our Mordred..." He stated with tone that said 'Problem solved..."

"L-Leader-sama!" Mordred squeaked in embarrassment. What he mean by that?! Don't tell her Leader-sama also start to bully her now?!

Kai then turn to Mordred, warm smile adorned his face as he caress her cheeks make the woman blushed further "Okaeri... Mordred..." He said softly

Mordred who hearing this have wide eyes. Slowly she can't help but shed tears from her eyes and smile appear on her face "L-Leader-sama..." She stammered in happiness

"MOORRDDRREEDDD-CHAAAAN!"

"Guwagh!"

Kai immediately get pushed roughly to the point he crash to the tree by Jeanne who engulf Mordred in hug

""Master!/Kai-sama!"" Kasumi and Valerie shouted in worry simultaneously

"Mordred-chan! Mordred-chan! Mordred-chan!" Jeanne wailed while hugging the girl

"O-Oi! J-Jeanne! Oi! Stop crying!" Mordred said as she have blush on her face mixed with troubled expression

Hidemoto and Lu Bu who watching let out smile and chuckle

"It seems our Leader-sama really didn't care about nature law eh?" Hidemoto mused

"Indeed... But that was what make him interesting wouldn't you agree?" Lu Bu asked and Hidemoto nodded while waving himself with his fan

"True... Now excuse me..." Hidemoto folded his fan and approach Mordred with happy smile "Mordred-chan! Its glad to have you back! Allow me to feel your butt to make sure you are re-GAGH!"

"Like hell I will you perverted priest!" Mordred growled as she throw her shoes to Hidemoto face

Kai groaned as he held his head that have bump. He still weakened and using Rinne Tensei no Jutsu clearly eat so much his Chakra. Though it will be recovered later but the exhaustion he feel now is real

"Master you okay?" Kasumi asked as she help him stand

"I will live..." Kai murmured as he slowly stand. He see Mordred who now trying to calm Jeanne down while prevent Hidemoto from groping her with Lu Bu who only smiled while stand near her. Seeing the view he can't help but have smile on his face it was good to see his group very lively like this "Join them Kasumi, its order..." Kai stated softly and Kasumi blinked

"I-If Master say so..." She said before run to Jeanne and Kai sighed softly as he brush the dust on his cloth

Looking for healer can started later... For now, they have to celebrate it a little... Not to mention he have buy those iPhone for them... And he also need to think what should be done to Valerie

Oh well, it can be handle later. For now they need relax..

"You happy Darling?" Ophis asked

"Very..." Kai stated and Ophis smiled

"I, happy if you, happy too..." She said sincerely and Kai turn to her then give kiss to her forehead since Ophis now is in child form so it will be difficult due to her height

"Thank you my Love..." He murmured softly

"Always my Mate..." She then rise her head, her black eyes meet his black eyes "Let go have sexual intercourse now..."

"Ah..." Kai sweatdropped "Can it wait later? I still exhausted now..." He pleaded. He really low in Chakra again and if he have sex with Dragon God that have infinite stamina no doubt he will dead... And Kai sure when they have sex it will be Ophis who riding him, and with her selfish nature

...

Let just say Kai must be at his prime to be able to serve Ophis... And Kai still not sure he will able satisfy Ophis even if he at his prime...

* * *

Unknown Location

"How your food Son?" Izanami asked as she stare at Eiichi

Eiichi stop chewing and gulped his food, he brush blood in his mouth before put back his mask. Below him is some hooded figure with scythe on it hand, one thing that clear is that figure already death

"It like usual Mother..." Eiichi answered politely and Izanami put thoughtful face while observing her Son

"Hmm... Giving you food like this won't do... Even after eat one your power still not complete..." Izanami hummed with frown

Her Son is strong... Izanami had no doubt, but he still lacking. His intelligence now at least is sharper, he also have his personality but his power is another case... He still not ready to face Kai... He maybe possess stronger body but Kai technique and skill still greater... He can give good fight but he still going to lose...

If only she can get that Ophis clone that Rizevim made... But it was impossible, she strong yes. But she not strong enough to take down Ophis clone even if she only 40%... If she have her real body and not manifestation of energy maybe she can get her...

Should she allying herself with Rizevim? Or send Eiichi as spy instead?

No... That won't work... That blasted Devil can't be trusted. Izanami also in the end have to kill him, as soon she have her freedom she must kill him. She didn't want this World destroyed after all before she got her freedom...

Maybe... She could ally herself with Kai-kun... Yes! Kai-kun are strong! She will use Kai-kun to kill Rizevim or distract him at least

But for now...

'Rizevim have his own army... Kai-kun also have his own group... Eiichi need one too then!' Izanami concluded with grin "Sonny!" She called

"Yes Mother?" Eiichi asked

"You can track down one of Rizevim man right? Can you lay message for him?" Izanami asked and Eiichi tilted his head

"What message shall I pass to this man Mother?"

"Tell him that Mommy wish to borrow Holy Grail again just for few days! In payment Mommy will give him some vessel for his Evil Dragon!"

It better to make deal with Devil then stab it in the back...

* * *

Two days later at Kuoh Academy (Ise POV)

About five days have passed since the terror that occurred in the castle towns of Tepes and Carmilla where both were nearly annihilated.

We came back to Japan and are waiting for how the forces of each of the mythologies will act. There is so much confusion going on in the Underworld, the Heaven, and also among the Gods of other mythologies due to the appearance of Rizevim.

Of course. He is planning to bring chaos to the world by using the Evil Dragons as well as by planning to revive the legendary beast 666. He did say that his final plan is to attack the other world.

The Chief Gods of each of the mythologies deem this as the most dangerous situation of all time in their history.

I hear it's decided that the forces allied with each other will cooperate in the measure against Rizevim Livan Lucifer and the "Qlippoth".

This is about to turn into the first worldwide problem that will even prevail religions and our imagination.

Since then, Rizevim and his men haven't take any actions, but each of the forces and their crucial locations haven't lowered their alert level yet.

It's late at night, and various people gather at Kuou academy.

Occult Research Club members, Student Council members, Azazel-sensei, Sister Griselda, Joker Dulio, Slash Dog Ikuse Tobio-san, and also other members such as Sairaorg-san, Seegvaira Agares, the First Generation Sun Wukong, and even the Outlaws are all here.

This really is an amazing gathering. I never imagined that the Outlaws and the First-Gen Sun Wukong-geezer will be here as well. It feels as though all of the famous fighters of each faction that fight on the front-line are all here.

Rias asks once everyone looks at each other.

"…How are the higher-ups responding to this?"

Sensei then says.

"Since this incident isn't something we can take lightly or ignore, even those who weren't cooperating with us until now are agreeing to have a discussion over this."

…I see, so even the VIPs of each mythology are feeling very cautious about the incident Rizevim caused this time.

Sensei then says.

"That bastard Rizevim is trying to cause chaos to both this world and the other world with his dangerous ideals. He did…cause such destruction at the Vampires territory that we can't simply ignore."

…There are victims within the Vampire's side due to this terror at the Tepes castle.

They are trying to start something outrageous.

Sensei then sighs.

"There is even a radical opinion from a certain mythology where they won't think twice about sending their military forces into this matter. Chief Gods such as Odin and Zeus are giving their warning to that mythology somehow…but I won't know what will happen if terrorism greater than this incident continues even more. After all, the Evil Dragons that are deemed as dangerous from each mythology are causing havoc at once. And the one that is leading them is the actual son of the previous Lucifer. Even those who saw the previous incident of the Underworld's monster crises as merely something outside their bounds are feeling that this incident is a serious issue. If the 666 gets revived and starts a fight with Sekiryuushintei Great Red, the world may collapse due to their aftermath."

[!?]

Everyone becomes speechless at Sensei's confession.

…If Great Red starts a battle with 666, the world may receive that much damage. Yeah, no wonder the higher-ups of each of the factions are making preparations!

The world may have received that much damage if Great Red and Ophis had a battle. However, that didn't happen. The leaders of the Khaos Brigade till now had been deceiving Ophis and were using her, but they didn't let her fight Great Red because they knew it was dangerous.

But it's different now. Rizevim clearly did say that he will have Great Red and 666 fight each other in order to defeat that Sekiryuushintei. …Even I can't imagine what will happen to the dimensional gap if Great Red is gone but I can guess that there is definitely nothing good about it.

Rias continues after Sensei.

"The forces that weren't that helpful till now, simply just observed this situation because their opinion was, "Since the Khaos Brigade is doing terrorist acts within the Three Great Powers as their main focus, the Three Great Powers should be the ones dealing with them". However, even though he was hiding, I heard that the higher-ups of each faction know about the danger of the one called Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Since Rizevim became a terrorist while having such dangerous ideals…no one can simply ignore him now."

So even the leaders of each mythology know that he is a crazy old man… Well, he certainly was a crazy guy ever since I met him.

Sensei makes a bitter smile.

"Don't make such faces, everyone. It's not like we are going to get attacked by the other forces. Except, the problem we have is that we ended up having an enemy we all have in common."

Sister Griselda then says this.

"Michael-sama is also negotiating with the other forces as a representative of our God. …There are many mythologies that are craving for our help. To add, there are forces whom have calmed themselves down due to Michael-sama's instruction."

To be expected from Michael-san! He sure is the leader of the Angels!

Sensei then puts one of his fingers up.

"And one more thing, there is a suggestion coming from the executives of each faction."

Everyone pays attention to Sensei's words.

"Since an incident happened where the territory of the two greatest factions of the Vampires got taken down, each of the factions will be feeling nervous from now on. Each of the mythologies will have at least one insanely strong God in their forces, but they have to worry about how people will view them, so they are not able to go out and take down the terrorists so easily. That's why we are in need of a counter-terrorist team that consists of strong fighters that can fight Rizevim and his group head on while being able to move to such places right away."

A counter-terrorist team! Yup, we really need them.

Hey, if he's telling us this, then… It seems like everyone beside me have also realised it due to having all of us gather here.

Sensei then says it while looking around us.

"That team will receive the right to act freely from each faction and it will suit us better the stronger they are. Yeah, all of you here had your names suggested for that counter-terrorist team with mixed background. The Devils, the Fallen Angel, the Angels, a Vampire, the Youkais, a Valkyrie, a Grim Reaper, a beast-man, a human, and finally the Dragons. You can say you guys are in a different level despite being a mixed team. Furthermore, it will be really easy to have you guys move."

The "Rookies Four", Azazel-sensei, Slash Dog, Irina the reincarnated Angel, Griselda-san, Joker, the Dragon Kings, and the First Gen Sun Wukong. A mixed team of so many strong people sent from various forces!

This team will surely have it easy when taking action, and furthermore it's really powerful!

It seems like the others aren't showing any signs of being opposed about it.

"I agree with the joint. Since we are in this situation, we must cooperate with each other."

Rias shows the sign of agreeing with it. All of us in her group also nod.

"It won't be a problem. I will allow myself to fight alongside Rias and Hyoudou Issei."

"I have no objection."

"Me too. Though it seems like my role is to support everyone from the rear."

Sairaorg-san, Sona-kaichou, and Seegvaira Agares also agree to it.

"I also have no objection aye~. It will be easy to work with the youngsters rather than doing this with just an old geezer like myself."

Even the First Gen agrees. Wow, isn't this going to be amazing since the First Gen will also be fighting!?

However, the Joker Dulio tilts his head saying "hmm".

"What's wrong? Does something bother you?"

Sensei asks.

"I just thought we would need a name."

Oh, a name. It sounds bombastic if we are simply called a counter-terrorist team.

Then Koneko-chan mutters.

"D×D."

Everyone gazes at Koneko-chan's muttering. Koneko-chan is surprised at having so much attention directed towards her. She then continues while feeling shy.

"Well, since it's a mixed team consisted of different beings, that's how I felt…"

Rias then asks.

"What does the [D×D] stand for? Does it stand for being a Dragon of Dragon like Great Red?"

"No, it can stand for Devils, also a Dragon, and the word "Fallen" of a Fallen Angel, like downfall."

Koneko-chan answers.

I see, so it means D×D while pointing towards Devils, Dragons, and such.

Sensei nods his head.

"Well, we can also forcefully add any names starting with the letter "D". Though it's certain that we need a name. I see, D×D huh… It may also be easy to remember it while having the meaning of protecting Great Red that is the D×D. I think that will be good, but how about you guys?"

Sensei asks everyone else.

"I think it will be okay as long as it's not some weird name. I think it's okay."

Dulio gave his approval right away despite being the one asking about it.

"I don't care what it will be called. Well, I will just leave this to the youngsters."

Seems like the First Gen doesn't care.

However, I have some worries due to the birth of this team.

"…Won't there be people from other forces who will be unpleasant if a team like us takes some action?"

I ask that to Sensei. Even if the higher-ups gave us the approval, there will be those below them who will find our powers dangerous and become suspicious of us.

"Well, that's something we can't do anything about. But, there is no one apart from you guys who will fit this role. So yeah, I will appoint all of you to this important role."

Sensei rests his hand on my shoulder and says this.

"Oppai is justice. You are the Oppai Dragon. So let's make it as a justice."

"I-Is it really okay? Something like that…"

Sensei points at Rias's breasts while putting on a smirk.

"Ise, look at Rias's breasts.

"So then, don't you think it's justice?"

…

I stare at Rias's oppai. Oh, the wonderful oppai. My girlfriend's oppai. The best oppai there is. It's round, soft, fresh, and that alone makes it justice!

Yup! For some reason I think I understand!

"Y-Yes! I think it's justice!"

Sensei puts his hand around my shoulder.

"Alright! All of you are given an important task! So all of you need to be convinced with that! So what's the justification of the counter-terrorist team D×D!?"

"Oppai is justice!"

I continue after Sensei!

Oppai is justice! That is fine! I can fight for peace solely for that reason! The oppai shines since it's peace! Though everyone simply sighs with astonishment at me!

Then after the mood changes, Sensei points at Dulio.

"The leader will be…Joker, you do it."

"…"

Dulio can't respond to the sudden decision, so he becomes silent for a moment—. After a pause, he shouts very loudly.

"Ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!? M-M-Me!? Why!? No, no, no, seriously, why is it me!?"

He's really shocked. Hmm, so Dulio is the type of person who gets troubled if he is given such a role.

Sensei then says it to Dulio.

"It will be bad appearance-wise for a Devil or a Fallen Angel to become the leader. From any perspective, you have an image of them being the villains. For that reason an Angel will have a good image and that will be good for us. There's no loss for you to take the role. The biggest point will be that you are an Angel that reincarnated from a human. You will have a good image from the human's points of view as well."

Well, that's certainly true. If we have to choose a leader among these people, then an Angel certainly has a good image.

"F-For that reason only…? N-No, I'm not good at such a role…"

Sister Griselda also says it to the troubled Dulio.

"Dulio, this is a very honourable role. You may be able to record your name in history, you know? So you should do it. No, do it. Since you have the role where you have an image of being the "trump card", then you should do it."

Dulio finally submits at her words with some intensity in it.

"…Ah, yes. Understood. I will do it!"

Dulio stands up front of everyone and greets us once again.

"Umm, that's how it is so I will be the leader so please take care of me."

Looks like it's the birth of an unreliable leader, but since his strength and occupation is top notch, I will be expecting a lot from him from now on.

Sensei then looks at the First Gen.

"Will it be okay for you to become the sub-leader, First Gen? Though I'm terribly sorry for having you become second in command…"

"It's okay. It's natural for the young one to become the leader. So I will have myself act more as a symbol towards the enemies where they would feel afraid."

Even the First Gen agrees with being a sub-leader.

This is amazing. So Joker will be the leader and Sun Wukong will be the sub-leader! This surely will be a group gathered with unbelievable people!

"Vali."

Sensei then says it to the Vali team that is listening to this discussion from the corner of the room.

"I will nominate you guys, the Vali team, to join this mixed-team in order to become the man-power against the plan Rizevim is trying to carry out. By doing that, I will try to get rid of even the tiniest distrust you guys have."

Vali is seen as a threat for being involved with the "Khaos Brigade" in the past. By joining this mixed team, Sensei may be planning to weaken that threat others carry towards them.

Furthermore, having Vali join will make the team even stronger.

…Though it seems like there will be people dissatisfied with his participation. The fact is, the Agares lady is putting on a dissatisfied look.

Vali then asks the Dragon inside him.

"…Albion. That's what Azazel is saying, but are you dissatisfied with teaming up with your nemesis?"

Albion says it with a voice where everyone can hear it.

**(I don****'****t mind. By the way red one, this time let****'****s discuss about the battle a thousand years ago.)**

**[Yeah, I don****'****t mind. Hey, white one. Oh my, it sure is fun to talk about the past.]**

…For some reason, it feels like these two are taking their discussion more importantly than the formation of this team.

"…You two are getting along quite well."

Vali says it with a bit of a confused voice.

Albion then answers energetically.

**(We are not afraid of breasts and buttocks if both of us are here. Right, red one?)**

**[Yeah, whether its oppai or hips, bring it on! We won****'****t lose to such things!]**

Even Ddraig has become well!

**[(Right!)]**

They just said "Right~"! What's up with the sudden change of the Two Heavenly Dragons' personality!?

"…I never thought the destined fight between the Two Heavenly Dragons that has been going on for so long would end here for a reason as such… You sure can't predict what will happen."

Sairaorg-san also says that while tilting his head.

…Yes, it seems like they got along due to me being the cause for it. Yeah, you sure can't predict what will happen…

Sensei says it in an astonished voice.

"As a result, a change that has never been seen before happened to Ise. I don't understand the growth of the current Two Heavenly Dragons anymore. Even I give up…I wonder if it's related to breasts and butts."

"Please don't say that in such a shocked voice!"

I can't help myself but to say that to Sensei. Well, even I don't understand how those power-ups work!

"But isn't it quite a serious matter that Vali Lucifer and his comrades were part of the Khaos Brigade?"

Sona-kaichou asks Sensei while putting her hand up.

Sensei then says it while scratching his cheek.

"About that, that geezer Odin stood up to take Vali as his adopted son while knowing all about what he did."

!

I'm surprised. I never thought that geezer Odin would suggest such a thing.

"Can't it be you, Sensei? You are…the one who raised him, weren't you?"

I ask him. Sensei shakes his head to the side.

"I'm someone who had the role of being the leader of the Angels that had fallen. I said this before but, Devils and Fallen Angels don't have that good an image appearance-wise if you compare them to Angels and Gods from the other forces. I can't help it since I have myself recorded as the villain in the Bible."

Well, Devils and Fallen Angels certainly are villains most of the time.

Sensei then says to Vali.

"But it's a different story if it's Odin. That geezer is one of the old Gods. If Odin says he wants to take him in as his adopted son, then the Gods of Asgard and the Gods from the other forces aren't able to complain against him that easily. Though it will come with a requirement and restriction, you will be able to move more freely. Vali, are you dissatisfied to become Odin's son?"

Vali starts to think about Sensei's question.

"I will cooperate when both sides will benefit from it. So I will act on my own other than that."

He answers as such. Sensei then laughs.

"So I can take that as a "yes" then?"

Vali doesn't give a direct answer, but he looks at Kuroka and Le Fay.

"...I will leave Kuroka and Le Fay here most of the time. Though I will summon them if we are in need of them. Kuroka, Le Fay, I will leave this place to you."

"You can leave it to us, nya."

Kuroka agrees to it while doing a salute. Oh, so it seems like this woman and Le Fay will be staying in the Hyoudou residence officially…

The Holy King Sword Collbrande wielder, Arthur, says this to his younger sister Le Fay.

"Le Fay."

"Y-Yes, Onii-sama."

"This is a good occasion. You should join this team. And also receive a pardon with this amnesty. Also Sekiryuutei."

Arthur looks at me.

"What is it?"

"If you don't have a pact with a specific Magician, then can you please make a pact with this girl? If she makes a pact with you who is the hero of the Underworld, then she will be able to return home."

!

So that's his motive huh. If Le Fay joins this team, it will work quite a lot to justify her actions. So it may be possible to get rid of the worries Ravel had.

"I will think about it positively."

When I say that, Arthur puts on a smile which carries his emotion and it's something you rarely see. That's because, unlike his usual cold smile, it feels like he's actually smiling.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I will definitely repay this gratitude to you."

This time Sensei asks Kuroka.

"And the role Kuroka will have is…will it be okay with you being the house guest of the Hyoudou residence? So I will have you continue having a lifestyle where Rias and Ise will be keeping you under their watch. Will that be okay?"

"Yeah, the former Governor-san sure knows how to handle things –nya. That's how it is, and since I became an official house guest, please do look after me from now on –nya."

H-House guest huh… She eats quite a lot. She says it's okay since all those fats goes to her oppai, but I sure would like it if she does her job which is worth the same amount as she eats.

First Gen then pokes Bikou.

"Bikou, I will summon you if it's necessary~. I won't allow you to decline it."

"…I will keep that in mind. Geezer, make sure you don't push yourself too much, okay? You know it will be stressful to have an Evil Dragon as an opponent against that old body of yours?"

"Well, I will enjoy it to a degree where I won't get myself killed."

I wonder if we can witness a scene where it will be the double Sun Wukong in action.

Then I brought up another of my doubts to Sensei.

"I don't mind about this team being organised, but how will we make our move from now on…?"

"You can act how you usually do. Don't tell me you think all of you will act together all the time? It's such a big group, so we can't have all of you move that easily. Everyone has their own job to do after all. You can simply cooperate with those who can act right away when something happens by communicating with each other. This is a team for that reason. The thing is, we want to make a group of people that can cooperate officially."

Well, that's true.

It will be better for each side to act on their own most of the time. We can't change our lifestyle all of a sudden. That will be easier, and if it gets dangerous, we can simply team up.

First Gen then says it after taking a step forward.

"Now then. Are there any of you youngsters that want to get stronger?"

"! What do you mean by that?"

First Gen answers Rias's question with a wrinkled smile.

"I will train all of you from scratch. There's no point to having formed this team if each of you can't at least defeat a High-class Devil and High-level Angel. I will eventually have each of you reach the strength of an Ultimate class."

!

First Gen is going to train us! Evil Dragons certainly are powerful. Obviously it's better to increase our strength. If First Generation Sun Wukong is the one guiding us, then there is nothing more we can ask for!

First Gen continues.

"Most likely, this team won't just function for only against the Evil Dragons of this incident. Even in the future, it will turn into a team that will go against enemies outside this world."

Sensei nods.

"Yeah, it's just like First Gen said. I know that this D×D team will become the "trump card" of the world of supernatural beings as well as the world of humans."

A trump card for both the world of supernatural beings and the humans huh.

First Gen then shakes his head.

"But if you ask me, all of you are still amateurs—no, amateurs that simply have flashy appearances. You won't be able to beat the Evil Dragons with just that."

Vali smiles fearlessly.

"I am aware that my Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive can even reach the Gods."

"That's true. It will definitely reach them. In terms of power output, you will reach Gods from each faction. But that's it, right~? If you don't have the stamina to maintain that, then it's just a waste of your ability. How many minutes can you maintain your so-called Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive? Maybe it will be in terms of seconds?"

"…"

Vali can't argue back at the First Gen's words. That form of his has such a high consumption rate after all.

If the enemy sees through Vali's output, it won't be weird for them to come up with a countermeasure against it and corner him.

Well, the only ones who can do that will be super strong foes.

The First Gen then continues to tell Vali.

"You won't be able to defeat brutal Dragons like Crom Cruach in that state. You may be able to surpass Crom Cruach once with a single attack. But what will you do if you need a second one? Or can you even use the third one? If you ask me, both the White Dragon and the Red Dragon over there waste too much power. Even if Red Dragon have quite skill in his melee combat but it still waste too much power"

So harsh! Hmm, even I have the same opinion. Especially the stamina consumption of the True Queen is too high. I think my fighting style will change if I can somehow supress that down.

And my newly attained power. I want to be capable of controlling those small Dragons as freely as I like. There are so many things I need to do, seriously.

First Gen then look to me

"Masashi Jin is your teacher right? His teaching about you is no doubt good, I already see how your battle and your fighting style. But it still no good, it good enough against someone like Euclid Lucifuge but against Crom Cruach it will be waste!"

W-Well, I can't deny it. Last time I almost got overwhelmed by Euclid. The reason why I can fight him good is because Euclid not seems expert in hand to hand combat. So when I fight him in close range I gain advantage and the Wyvern that I gain from Albion also helping

First Gen says it while looking around.

"I will train you two, the Two Heavenly Dragons. I will teach you the way you must fight against the Evil Dragons from scratch. Especially the Longinus possessors and their Masters may end up fighting God-class in the future, so I will train you to the point where you can even fight the Gods."

"…We are fighting the Gods…?"

Sairaorg-san replies with a doubtful tone.

First Gen says it while spinning his pipe.

"There are so many more Gods that are aiming to take the world than all of you are imagining~."

First Gen makes a meaningful smile.

"Well, the first thing we need to be concerned about is the great villain we have right now, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. I always think that the ones born with a Longinus had this fate from the moment they were born."

"…Fated with it?"

The First Gen answers my question straight forwardly.

"The embodiment to destroy a God. I don't think that the appearance of the Longinus is a bug in the system but more of an inevitable occurrence bound to happen to this world."

S-Something like that!? I-I see... So it was like weapon if this World cross it line eh?

Dulio who silence since the beginning then asking Sensei question suddenly

"I almost forgot... The higher already response about Rizevim. But what about Hyoudou Kai?"

At Dulio question the atmosphere become more somber. I can tell Rias and Sona-kaichou seems stiffened, I myself can't hold myself to not flinch. Asia in my side grip my cloth tightly to show how unease she is.

"Yes... Hyoudou Kai... About Hyoudou Kai, the higher also seems start to taking him seriously. Unlike Hero faction, he are considered to be more threat than them. It because Kai himself has defeat Cao Cao in single combat, right now what that man want is still unclear. After his return from the deat like Ise over there he start to gone without trace then suddenly appear few weeks ago to assault Kyoto. Then he also assault in Vampire place few days go. What that man want is clearly mystery, I don't think he will make any weapon seeing he already possess power that strong. He can destroy single nation by himself if he want..."

Sensei saying that with troubled face

I myself can't help but feel worry. It seems what Kai did to Vampire place clearly leave heavy impression, right now not just three faction but VIP from each mythologies also start to hunt him more since Kai can attack anyone he want. The power Kai possess also bring unease feeling to them, I hope you save Kai

He did contact us yesterday, he said he was fine and just need time to calm down. Valerie also with him and save, he said after thing become more cool down he will bring Valerie to meet us

Sensei then ask to Vali

"Vali, you are the last person who talk with him right? He leave with you before creating his own group right? What you can tell us about him?"

Vali put thoughtful face while putting hand on his chin then say this

"That man... He not like Cao Cao... His ambition is clearly bigger. After his return he said he didn't want to make weapon anymore since it seems useless. He said he will find another way to bring peace to this World..."

Vali then put stern look and his expression also serious

"My opinion is, Hyoudou Kai isn't bad guy. He just twisted in some sense. He believe to gain peace through tyrant or violence. He seems like normal guy when talking to us when he was in Outlaws, there no sign he is psycho who want to blow up the nation."

What Vali said is lie of course. For us who knew the truth Vali just trying to give valid reason that Kai and him is unrelated and didn't share same vision. Vali himself said to us that Kai didn't want Vali to involved with him anymore since the path Kai take will become darker. Vali actually didn't have problem to stay with Kai but it seems he respect Kai so he follow what Kai want

"I see... So someone who twisted in sense of justice and peace huh... I've meet person like that in my journey... A man like that usually have some trauma in his past that change his whole perception about live..."

First-Gen mutters that with understanding face. Then he ask to me

"Does something happen to Hyoudou Kai in past? You are his brother right. Can you tell us about him?"

"H-He didn't... T-Though I don't know because Kai since child is always stoic. He didn't show much expression. He... He not normal, when everyone playing he always alone and isolated himself. He also very mature for young age..."

I answered honestly. Kai always alone and not a person who joining me when I playing with other children. He just playing with me in home and didn't want to play with another kid

Sensei then add his opinion

"The data that I gain from my observation about Hyoudou Kai and his Sacred Gear is not complete. However according to Sona who hear it from Kai directly, the God from another World inside Sharingan is contacting Kai from young age since Kai active it when he still child. It seems that God isn't good Deity and corrupt him by show Kai his memory. Kai stated that he had see war, massacre and every violence thing... He see thing that only people First Gen and me have seen during our live."

"That horrible... To forcing child to see something like that! No wonder he become what he is now..."

Sister Griselda commented with horrified face. W-Well if I didn't know the truth I also going to be scared and horrified that my brother is forced to see

"Usually people like that, become pacifist since he hate so much violence. Or he become psycho murderer just like what Kai is now... I can't gather enough info about him since I never check it personally but thanks to that memory Hyoudou Kai is not kid anymore. You can say he now are warrior like me or First Gen, we are people who have see dark side of the World after all. And we even have trauma because of that, you can imagine what happen to children at young age if they see it."

Sensei saying something like that! Please don't talk about my brother like that! Imagine him into insane people already make my heart hurt! I didn't want to hear it anymore

Dulio who hearing since the beginning comment with bitter voice

"So in the end he just victim who got manipulated eh? An innocent child who got his mind twisted by Greater Evil..."

Seegvaira Agares then commented with stern look

"No matter what his origin, he still enemy now. What happen to him is indeed tragic and I sure if that happen to one of use we will become like him. However that change nothing..."

"Lady Agares right, if we really pity him then what we can do now is kill him. It will release him from his wretched mind and will able to make him in peace at least..."

First Gen says it with strong face.

"Well, I'm flattered you all think about me like that..."

[-!?]

Everyone tensed when hear familiar voice. I inwardly feel happiness when hear his voice again!

We then turn to the window and see some figure slowly become visible.

It reveal it was Kai who in his Gigantis Scale Mail form! He have his face revealed and he sit in platform of window with one leg extended while the other pulled like in lazy manner!

"Fives Longinus Possessor, Leader of Fallen Angel, the First Sun Wukong, three Dragon Kings, wielder of Ex-Durandal, top female exorcist and Queen of Gabriel. Oh my, oh my surely it was overkill right?"

"Hyoudou Kai!"

Sensei says his name with surprise and wide eyes! It also filled with hatred! Woah, you clearly good in act!

Everyone in room prepare for battle, while we still sit but it was clear everyone in here have battle aura emit from their body!

Kai see us and put fearless smirk

"D×D is good name. I heard there interesting meeting happen today. Mind if I join in?"

* * *

**Hell done! So we got Mordred back to live! Yeah, the result from the reader clearly stated Mordred should be revived**

**And for Yūgure, yes! There will be new members! It not about for fun but it was needed. Yūgure is strong, no doubt can beat Aži Dahāka if Kai and his members work together seriously but they still not too strong**

**You can give suggestion for the new members though I already have someone in my mind. But I need good background for the person**

**Their enemy is the World, so they will need strong members. D×D can destroy Yūgure if they fight. D×D after all are monster, that group almost overpowered!**

****As for Valerie fate... I already think about it but if you want you can help me by give **s**ugge**s**tion  
****

**Eiichi, yes he will play major role from now on. He are Izanami champion after all, he will recruit person and the group also going to be troublesome for Kai**

**Oooow and Kai crash D×D meeting! What will happen?! What Kai want?! And did he crazy to crash meeting of strong people?! Clearly it will be chaos!**

**Next chapter will be Kai meeting with D×D and Eiichi movement to start... ... And maybe lemon between Kai and Ophis too...**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	70. Chaos in DxD Meeting!

**Chapter 69. Chaos in DxD Meeting!**

* * *

The night when Mordred just revived, with Yūgure (Third Person POV)

Mordred now is happy... She really did... All in her life she is isolated and alone. Trained and treated as weapon, didn't have single friend or even someone that care for her!

She always hate them... She hate her lineage... She hate her ancestor heck she even hate her name!

Then Jin Masashi come... She was only 2 years old that time... You can say Mordred didn't have childhood. She even never become baby! She was Homunculus after all! She only possess one-fifth Human blood inside her...

Jin Masashi with San Otonashi that time was in Britain... They originally just wish to travel to see how beauty the country that King Arthur lead... However it change when they manage to caught some scientist that act suspicious

Deciding to follow him, they manage to find out that Britain have secret Weapon... A slavery... Jin Masashi didn't like where this heading decide to follow the Soldier when they visit their weapon and there he and San meet Mordred

Jin and San only stay in few months and teach common sense to Mordred at least so she not become emotionless tool. Of course this actually cause quite chaos when found Mordred have guts to talk back to them. Normally Britain will kill her and replace her however they already spend two years to train Mordred... So they chain her use blood magic and take her womb just in case...

_**"Don't ever lose Hope... Because that the only thing you have now..."**_

Mordred almost laughed when she recall Jin last word. She remember how her situation that time and it was clear there no hope for her... She going to die just like all her predecessor...

She hate them... She hate Britain... She hate Pendragon name... She hate her name... The name that bring nothing but pain for her...

_**"What if I say I can break you free from your curse?"**_

Then he come... After nineteen years, so long in Hell and chained like animal... He come... He save her... He come and rescue her... He release her and free her from the curse of Mordred Pendragon lineage...

At that moment Mordred for the first time ever since nineteen years feel happy...

Friends... Comrades... Family...

Jeanne is crybaby and always lecture her... Hidemoto? A pervert... Lu Bu? Well he not that bad guy but his arrogant attitude sometime annoying... Kasumi? Well she are good girl

And her Leader? She give triple S for him... Strict, Stoic and Scary...

However that was fine... She happy with them... She are fine with them...

And Mordred not feel any regret when she sacrifice herself for her comrades... It was honor instead... It was make her happy...

Her only regret is she can't spend more time with them...

But then he come again... He come for her again... He take her hand then pull her among the dead...

_**"Mordred... Come back... Your family still need you..."**_

She remember his voice when she feel his hand touch hers... It not contain any stoic or strict as usual... But it was plea... A begging... Gentle, soft and filled with love... He was begging...

She never hear her Leader speak in that tone... And when she wake up and see his face... His smile... That take everything... She never cry... She only cry when Jin Masashi leave her... Afterward she never... But seeing her Leader again that even break the law of nature for her... She can't help to not shed a tears... But it not tears of sadness... It was tears that filled with happiness...

And at that moment too, Mordred Pendragon swear that she will follow Hyoudou Kai wherever he go... She will follow him to the abyss itself... She will remain at Hyoudou Kai side...

"Mordred, you there? Still awake?"

She broke out from her mind when she hear her Leader and savior called through the door. They now is in somewhere near island called Papua, a fitting place to hide consider it not too famous. Leader-sama have build house using his wood manipulation technique and they will stay here for moment.

Mordred currently wear nothing except her white tank top and panties. She not troubled with her outfit actually, after all if she playing right her body could become weapon.

She then slowly stand and open the door to see Kai have his own stoic face and wearing black zipped jacket with long sleeping pant

"Leader-sama? What you want in middle of night?" Mordred asked clearly surprise

"A little talk..." Kai said "May I come in?"

Mordred step aside and let Kai enter the room. She close it then sit on the bed with unlady manner while Kai sit in chair

"So? What you want to talk about? If Ophis seeing you here with beautiful lady in middle of night I think she may suspect something..." Mordred teased with smirk "Have you fall to my charm Leader-sama?" She asked playfully and Kai merely rolled his eyes but then he look to Mordred with soft look

"I just wish to apologize..." Kai said with soft tone make Mordred eyes widened "It was due to my recklessness that you died before... Had I come with you immediately and bring you to save place instead temporary one you wouldn't died..." Kai then stand and bowed his head "As a Leader of Yūgure, I humbly ask your forgiveness..."

Mordred who hearing only can stare with wide eyes and clear shock on her face. Slowly she broke out from her shock and spoke in steel tone "Rise your head Leader-sama. A Leader should not bow his head easily..." She stated

"But a Leader must know his pride and limit... There no shame in admitting your fault even if you are Leader. What I did is not just risking you Mordred but the whole Yūgure and it not mistake in predicting or calculating but it mistake I made because I choose over my emotion... That was very low and a Leader must know that he shouldn't risk his subordinate like that..." Kai countered with same steel tone and still bowing head

Mordred stare at Kai with stern look. As a Knight she know well what Kai mean... Kai maybe tricky and can become low, however one thing that Mordred know while following him in this month is Kai have his pride as Human and Leader...

He won't hesitate to admit he make mistake neither he will deny it...

Slowly, her steel face replaced by soft look and she smiled "I accept your apologies Leader-sama..." She said with soft tone and Kai slowly rise his head to meet her face

"Thank you for that Mordred..." He said before he bend his neck slightly and making noise "I will leave then now, sorry for disturbing you in night..." He stated as he turn to leave

Just when his hand touch the doorknob he feel a hand tug his jacket and he turn back with slight wide eyes

"Mordred?" Kai called in surprise

"I..." Mordred face now is red, the fact that her eyes now is narrowed to other direction and her lips shaking slightly is make Kai must say she are cute "I... I also want to say thank you..." She said in timid tone surprising Kai seeing this side of her "F-For reviving me and..." She gulped and stare at Kai eyes "For recruiting me in this group... I... This group is family for me and... I..."

Kai let out soft chuckle and pat her in head stopping her from talking, he ruffle it slightly and smiled "Don't mention it..." Kai said before he remove her arm from his jacket "You are my Knight... It was only logical for me to save my Knight when they need right? I'm your Leader, the moment I pick you in you are my responsible..."

Mordred staring at Kai with awe, respect and happiness. Slowly, she gulped the lump on her throat "C-Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Kai asked

"H-Hug me..." Mordred said in shy tone while glancing away and Kai blinked at sudden strange request

"If you say so..." Kai wrap his arm around her and pull her into hug

Mordred blushed more at the contact. She can't believe she just asking thing like this! No, it not like she have feeling to Leader-sama but she want it... ... She never been hugged by other person except Jin and Jeanne after all... She never felt the warmth of the hug... And she never admit it loudly but she like it when someone wrap her in hug...

Kai of course know about that. He have check Mordred background from Jin after all, not to the point of know everything but he got the basic... A Woman that never had any childhood... That's why Mordred act like child sometime because she never have one... She always alone... So that's why he hug her now, he even channel Chakra to his whole body so Mordred feel warm

After a moment, Kai pat Mordred in head again and she blinked before blushed brightly and release him

"T-Thank you..." She muttered

"Your welcome..." Kai replied before he turn around and open the doorknob. Just when he about to leave from the door, he pull something from his jacket and throw it to Mordred who caught it

It was a box with symbol of apple that got bited on corner of it tip

"That's your gift... I did promise after all... Don't be rough and treat it careful, ask me if you have some trouble..." Kai said before he close the door

Mordred stare at the gift she got and grinned. She put silence barrier for moment before let out the loudest squeal she ever had

That night, she dream about standing on Kai side and both of them have happy and satisfied faces

As for Kai?

Just when he enter his room he granted by Ophis who in child form glaring at him

"You leave and didn't tell me?" She hissed

Well... He didn't have 100% good night

* * *

Next day, at Living Room (Kai POV)

"A new member?" Mordred asked me and I nodded

"Indeed... We will need new one, and he/she must be healer..." I remarked

Everyone who listening put thoughtful face, it was Hidemoto who spoke first

"I agree... Had we have competent healer in last battle, we will able to hold Crom Cruach long enough for Leader-sama to come. Yes we need healer and good one too..." He commented

"I'm agree as well..." Lu Bu added

Everyone also nodded at their opinion. Well, healer is thing we need most now. Kasumi maybe talented in Senjutsu but she can't heal wound very well...

"But who we will recruit?" Mordred asked me

"That... Its depend on Jeanne.." I said as I turn to Jeanne, so do everyone

"M-Me?" Jeanne pointed to herself with confused face

"Yes. You are ex-members of Hero Faction. Main members in fact, Cao Cao must know potential healer, he after all have searching members longer than me..." I pointed and Jeanne put thoughtful face

"Well..." Jeanne muttered "Umm... Cao Cao actually have so many people to recruit... But he only recruit Human... He didn't recruit hybrid. Descendant of Devil that very far maybe but not half Human half Devil like Vali-kun..." Jeanne said it before she narrowed her gaze "But doesn't mean he didn't have info about them just in case if they not threat..."

"So you do have someone in your mind..." I stated

"Well... No..." Jeanne said sheepishly make us give her deadpan look "But!" Jeanne then put serious look "Cao Cao did do quite experiment to few people..."

My eyes narrowed when hearing that "Continue..."

"After you give your tips about Snake experiment, Cao Cao start to develop one... We caught few hybrid Human that possess Sacred Gear and test Ophis snake... True what you said, some of them resistance and thanks to that we manage to know how much dose of Human can handle. Not 100% accurate, only 30%..." Jeanne explained "Some of them survive... Maybe two or three and if I recall they qute strong. Cao Cao was the one who take them down personally while trying to test his new Balance Breaker..."

I see... So these people is defeated by Cao Cao himself. Then if it made Cao Cao visit them personally these people is good... They probably only one level below Kasumi... Or on par... Cao Cao himself can take down Sairaorg Bael if he want even if he have Regulus... These people is strong...

But why taking down strong one? Perhaps because the stronger the vessel the more they can be used as experiment? Hmmm, make sense I guess

"Do you know where their base? And is it already destroyed? What happen to the survivor?" I asked

"I know, no they not. Not yet, Cao Cao plan to destroy them but I think he didn't manage to since we got captured... These Survivor is in deep coma, their mental clearly hurt to the point there chance they won't ever wake up..." Jeanne answered and I smirked

"I do promise we going to relax today. And that's what we going to do... But that doesn't mean I can't send clone to after them..." I said as everyone seems cheered at hearing relax word "Jeanne, give me the base location. I will send special clone to them..." I told her

What? I'm wielder of fucking Rinnegan, I had train when I in my God form at Forest of Spirit! Kaguya also helping me train! Creating stronger clone with one of Rinnegan path isn't hard!

* * *

Present, D×D meeting (Third Person POV)

Kai staring at D×D group with smirk on his face. His posture and stance clearly show he is relaxing and not even wary, however everyone can tell his body ready whenever he got attacked

The D×D group that just formed clearly tensed when see Kai just appear. How did he come?! How did he enter without anyone notice him?! First Gen Sun Wukong who master of Senjutsu also not sense him!

"How you know this meeting?" Azazel the one that start questioning him. The truth is Azazel already told Kai there will be meeting but Kai never told them that he will come. So he here now is actually surprise

"A little bird told me..." Kai responded with shrug before he slowly move his leg from the window and stand firmly make everyone also stand seeing him

"Traitor..." Azazel muttered grimly when Kai saying that

"Nope..." Kai replied with smirk and his eyes turned to red "Well... At least they not become traitor willingly actually..." He joked make everyone tensed more

"Hyoudou Kai... To come here alone... Surely you didn't think you will able take us all aren't you?" First Gen asked with narrowed eyes and Kai nodded

"Of course..." Kai admitted "While I sure I can beat everyone in here in one on one or two on one but taking you all is suicide..." He stated with shrug

"You are pretty cocky..." Dulio remarked with furrowed brow and Kai turn to him then he smirked

"Dulio Gesualdo... Yes, the Strongest Exorcist, the Trump Card of Heaven..." Kai observing him down and up "Would you like to join me?" He offered much to everyone surprise but Dulio only snorted in response

"Sorry kid not interested..." Dulio rejected with lazy smirk and Kai shrugged

"Pity..."

"Cut the chit chat Kai, you have 5 seconds to speak before we capture you and throw you to the Cocytus..." Azazel said sternly and everyone prepare for battle including Gremory and Student Council but they seems reluctant though no one notice it

Kai Sharingan merely spinning and his head twitched. He observe everyone in room with stoic face then declared

"I come here... To become... Main character in Oppai Dragon..." Kai declared

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Then everyone faces suddenly twisted. Even Vali and Arthur can't keep their faces normal. Everyone face twisted, their mouth comically turned to square with flat teeth and their eyes turned to pure white in comical manner

Kai sure Rizevim will give almost anything to see their faces now... And with Sharingan he already memorize it forever...

""""""""WHAT?!"""""""" Everyone yelled in disbelief and shock tone

"What the fuck with that?! What you mean become main character of Oppai Dragon?! You can't just come all of sudden and saying something like that! Don't you know what it mean to become Main Character of Oppai Dragon?!" Saji yelled with comical angry face complete with sharp razor teeth

"I don't know what happen but that not possible! Don't you know what you just saying?!" Azazel also yelled clearly shocked with what Kai saying

"Yes. After what you done do you think it will be easy like that?" Sairaorg asked with narrowed eyes

Kai who hearing this still maintain his stoic face.

"I know... But it doesn't matter what you guys think about that... Because..." He paused and take more serious look "It was a joke..." He stated

...

...

...

...

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Saji yelled with angry face as he try to rush at Kai only to be hold by Ise and Kiba

"S-Saji-kun please calm down..." Kiba said with strained smile and twitched eyebrow, he also clearly not like Kai joke before. It clearly shut down his mind

"LIKE HELL! HE CAN'T JUST COME HERE UNINVITED AND CRACK JOKE LIKE THAT!"

'He still have his strange sense of humor...' Ise thought with sweatdrop as he holding Saji

Everyone else also have gawked face when hearing that. Clearly they not expect for someone who considered dangerous to make joke like that while Sona inwardly let out sigh of relief when hearing that and Azazel inwardly rolled his eyes and groan in annoyance

"Sometime I hate your sense of humor..." Vali deadpanned and all Outlaws members nodded while stare at Kai with same dull look. What Kai just said clearly give massive surprise even for them

"I never ask you to like it. Though I sure I going to have some fund by selling all of your face picture..." Kai shrugged make Vali eyes twitched in annoyance

SWOOOSH!

Suddenly a large beam of demonic energy launched to Kai. Kai seeing this merely rise his hand and small magic circle appear in his palm, he bend his palm to other direction and the demonic attack twisted to another direction, missing him make everyone eyes widened

'Is that Kankara formula?!' Gremory group and Azazel who had meet and see Ajuka Beelzebub thought with shock

"Quite hot head aren't you little bat?" Kai asked as he stare at Seegvaria who glaring at him

"You are criminal, so it just natural if I treat you like that." Seegvaria responded sternly

The atmosphere in room 180 change. Gone all strange and joke and now they all have serious face, they also prepare for battle except for Outlaws

"Hn. Don't worry I'm not come here to fight, I'm not that crazy to take you all on..." Kai told them "I just wish to say that I had no connection with that old crazy bat..." He said and everyone immediately knew who he talking to

"And why we should believe you? You just assault Youkai faction and assassinated their vice-leader, you and Rizevim both also responsible for almost annilihate Vampire faction five days ago..." Griselda asked with skeptical look

"Because what that man want and what I want is opposite..." Kai responded "Tell me what my former goal again?"

"Blowing the nation and causing pain?" Azazel offered with sarcasm on his tone

"And that's all for peace..." Kai stated "I want peace to the World, through Pain all people will able to understand each other and fear the War due to it. However what that old bat wish to do is certainly opposite of mine..." His Sharingan spin and morph into Mangekyou "And I don't want that happen, I will kill him the moment I meet him again next time..." He finished coldly

Everyone who hearing this can't deny the truth. It was common thing Kai want to blow up nation for peace, twisted and crazy but he still desire peace unlike Rizevim.

"Then why you attacking Vampire and Youkai?" Sairaorg asked

"To test my subordinate power..." Kai answered make everyone shocked more

"To test... Your subordinate power?" First Gen repeated with narrowed eyes

"As you can see, I have my little group. We call ourselves Yūgure... However I didn't tolerate any weakness, so I want to test them. And the result is those two..." Kai elaborated make everyone stare at him with horror

"You kill innocent peoples... To test your group power?!" Griselda yelled with anger clearly on her voice

"Don't tell me you pity them?" Kai asked with furrowed eyebrow "Especially those blood sucker... You do know how many Humans they kill right? The numbers even surpassed all my victim, and all of them is innocent..." He stated in matter of fact tone

"But that still not give you right to kill them!" Griselda argued and Kai merely snorted

"Talk that to Vampire... I have so much to say but it not worthy for someone like you..." Kai replied nonchalantly prompting Griselda glare more to him "Anyway, as I said I just come here said I had nothing with Rizevim. In fact if you wish to kill him I will help you... The enemy of my enemy is my friend after all..." He quoted

"We didn't need help from you. We can handle ourselves in fact you will go to Cocytus now..." Azazel stated as he create spear of light

"Don't be too hasty, you don't want me as your enemy. Trust me..." Kai stated with smirk not even bothered by everyone who already prepare themselves except Outlaws of course "Beside, I still didn't do my evil monologue." He chuckled make everyone stare at him dully "Well... What Vali said true, I did not interested to making weapon. Not anymore..." He smirked "I find something more better in fact... After I got beaten in my Human form by Hyoudou Issei, it open my eyes! Human are weak! Stupid and petty creature! Even if they survive through my weapon they will stay weak!" He sighed in disappointment before he open his eyes and smirked "So to settle that, right now I do my research about virus. This virus will spread into humanity, it will give them boost power. They will be stronger, smarter, and better!" He paused and let it sink to them before continued "However, there will be risk. The chance to survive this virus, only 0,1%..." Everyone eyes widened at this point "Right now we have billion or million Human. That was too many... And they is nothing but cannon fodder. That's why I will decrease their numbers then I will lead the survivor to build new World, build a peace..."

Everyone who hearing except all who know the truth clearly horrified to hear that. What Kai plan was massacre! Yes it not as high as Rizevim level but it only one or two level below him!

"You are insane if you think we will let you do that..." First Gen stated firmly with glare

Kai then turn to him and narrowed his eyes "Let me ask you something First Gen. You all said that this group will be trump card of Human, yes? Then why you didn't tell Human about your existence?" He asked before he smirked at First Gen grim face "That's right! It because Human will attack you if they know the truth!" He began to laugh "You call yourself protector but I see nothing but stupid and tyrant. You can't even reveal yourself to humanity, your way to protect them is never work! Humanity still become slave for supernatural being until now! Tell me what part of protection is it?" He demanded and at everyone silence he continue "That's right! Nothing! You are no different than Rizevim! In fact you are worse since you all are hypocrite! No wonder people like Hero faction born, they are the true Hero of humanity! You all are nothing but faker!" He finished with scorn in his tone

Everyone who hearing this seems taken back. Especially ORC and Student Council. They never see Kai this hateful, the word he speak is like acid and filled with venom. First Gen and Azazel who knew the truth can't said anything but silence, what Kai said is indeed true and there no way to deny it

If Human find out their existence no doubt they will shoot nuclear or try to create something to repel them... It was sad but they only mean for their good however the VIP of mythologies unfortunately didn't think so and they won't hesitate to attack Human if Human try to fight back

Yes... It was tyrant... No negotiation

"Be that may, you still going to Cocytus..." First Gen said as he change the topic. What Kai did is truly amazing, he just playing with mind of all people in here. First Gen sure the only one who not affected is only him, Azazel and Joker. Even Griselda also slight disturbed with what Kai said, it show how dangerous this person is. He are manipulator and smart, he have his way with words... This boy, no... This man clearly dangerous...

"Ah... That, if you can catch me..." Kai said however his body suddenly explode in blue lightning, the air around him cracked as if the lightning and many ice particles appear in around him "You not the only one who can manipulate element Joker..." He stated as he see to Dulio

Dulio didn't bother to answer. It was rare for Dulio to make first move against someone, however this man is dangerous, he know that. Just by hearing all what he said he can tell this man is not like his brother... This is not 17 year old teenager but a warrior. And good one too...

Azazel and Griselda seeing this start to throw spear of light to Kai, Seegvaria, Sona and Rias also began to throw their attack. The other only watching since if they go and bombard Kai it will be dangerous and they may caught in blast

Numerous attack soared to Kai who keep calm with blue lightning around him sparked. However no one notice that his eyes slowly spin before morphed to concentric rings along with nine tomoes

ZUUUUUUUN!

Much to everyone shock when the attack hit Kai, it didn't explode but instead it blocked before slowly it got absorbed like water entering bottle

When the attack gone, everyone can see there another figure standing in front of Kai. It was young and beautiful woman with short dark pink hair that similar like Valerie hairstyle. She wears a maid outfit consisting of a purplish dress with puffy sleeves, a white apron and a yellow ribbon tied on her neck. She also wears a petti coat and a pair of knee-high boots

The woman face is stoic and cold just like Kai, she stare at them with piercing gaze

"Are you fine Kai-sama?" The woman asked stoically

"I'm fine... It seems you mastered that power quite well..." Kai responded

Everyone began to observe the figure with acute eyes. Their attack no doubt hit but instead explode, it got absorbed. However Azazel eyes widened when he see the woman eyes

It was identical with Kai. Red and contain several concentric rings with nine tomoes

'She also fallen angel! I never see or hear her before! How did this woman have Sharingan?! Is this Kai new ability?!'."What the... Who is that woman?" Azazel murmured with wide eyes

And it not only him who notice this. First Gen, Dulio and Griselda also notice this woman eyes. Each of them have confused and shock face, how did same person possess Sacred Gear?

"Your praise flatter me Kai-sama. It thanks for my father torture and intense training, I manage to adapt myself with fast..." The woman replied Kai compliment

"Knowing him I'm not surprise.. That was to be expected..." Kai smirked

The woman then staring at everyone before she give polite bow, not bothered if they enemy or not "Greeting everyone, my name is Ernesta. I'm Kai-sama personal maid, I'm sorry but I can't have you all kill him.." She said in monotone and polite manner

"Ernesta..." Azazel murmured "I never heard Fallen Angel with that name or have pink hair in Grigori... You are hybrid, who your father?" He interrogated

Everyone who hearing Ernesta is Fallen Angel clearly surprise especially Akeno who also is hybrid and born from Fallen Angel

Ernesta turn to Azazel, her face is calm as always "You prison him in Cocytus..." She stated

Azazel who hearing this narrowed his eyes. However it turn to wide when the realization come to hit him. Rias and Sona also gasped and their eyes is wide and shock

"It can't be..." Azazel muttered with shock

"Yes..." Ernesta said as if she read Azazel mind "My father is Kokabiel... I'm half Human half Fallen Angel..." She introduce herself as 10 wings of Fallen Angel appear behind her make everyone surprised more

Daughter of Kokabiel and moreover have 10 wings rivalled her father! This is clearly surprise for Occult Research and Student Council! If Kokabiel bring her back then there no doubt they will death!

"10 wings..." Azazel muttered. He can tell this woman is still young! But she already possess 10 wings! It strong enough to make this woman Cadre of Fallen Angel!

"My father didn't like failure. So he train me with brutal, I should be at his side when his plan to blow this city success however that time he give me command to kill threat, that's why I'm not with him when attacking this city..." Ernesta stated with calm face

"So you come for seek revenge?" Griselda asked

"No..." Ernesta shook her head "I did not seek revenge for my father. Instead thanks for that I manage to learn... Something..." She said with slight pause

"Then why you join Hyoudou Kai? You know his goal right? You can come with us to Grigori. Redeem your Father act..." Azazel offered as he see Ernesta clearly have potential, she is strong. Clearly Kokabiel not just pick random Woman, there possibility that she also daughter of famous Magician or someone that strong enough. And Azazel knew well how Kokabiel training someone seeing his sadistic nature, he won't have his daughter weak.

'Kai really knew how to gather people...' Azazel thought with snort inwardly

"I'm sorry but I have to decline. I have no intention to join Grigori, while I found it tempting but I have my duty to serve Kai-sama..." Ernesta declined

"What make you serve this man? What he offer to you?" Griselda asked

Ernesta stare at Griselda with stoic face. Then her face softened, something that everyone notice

"He give me something that my Father never give..." She said in soft tone. Everyone who hearing didn't know what to say so they wisely silence until Ise broke it

"But you didn't look like Kokabiel at all..." Ise muttered with confused face as he stare at Ernesta. Indeed there no any similarity between Ernesta and Kokabiel

"I take after my Mother appearance, however if you wish to I gladly going to show you what make me daugther of Kokabiel..." Ernesta replied as her crimson eyes grown more cold, her ears also slowly become pointed like Kokabiel

Everyone who hearing that tensed, they about to attack but some voice interrupt them

"That's enough Ernesta.." Kai stated coldly make Ernesta eyes widened a bit before her aura calmed down

"My apologize Kai-sama..." She said but Kai didn't reply her as he turn to Outlaws

"Vali..." He called, gaining the descendant of Lucifer attention "I had been in your group only for few months, however I know well what kind of person are you. So do your comrades, I wish you along with Outlaws to join me..."

Everyone turn to Outlaws and Vali who have remain calm. He narrowed his eyes, he knew what Kai want now by coming here. He want to make clear that he and him didn't have any relation anymore so no one will suspicious to Vali. Inwardly he smirked, even they already separated but Kai still wishing to help them until the end. He really loyal even he already have his own group

"If you know me so well then you must be know my answer already Hyoudou Kai..." Vali remarked and Kai sighed a bit

"Pity..." Kai said before he smirked "Well... Is there anyone else who wish to join me?" He stare at Ise "How about you Hyoudou Issei? I heard you have growth into strong Dragon at least. You also beat me once though that only luck but it still something, did you wish to join me?"

Ise who hearing this blinked. Clearly he taken back by Kai sudden question

**[Answer no. He wish to test your loyalty and show everyone in here even if you are his brother you won't hesitate to take him down...]** Ddraig in Ise mind pointed as he understand now what Kai want by coming here. He wish to make Vali and Ise look innocent and didn't know anything about them.

'I... I see...' Ise thought with understanding mind "Sorry Kai... But I can't..." He smiled bitterly "Why don't you join us instead?" He offered back and Kai snorted

"That's clearly not option Ise..." Azazel interjected "This man already create major chaos. He is no better than Kokabiel, imprisoned in Cocytus is only where he will go or got executed for his crime..." He stated firmly

'Well... I hope Sempai going to forgive me for trashing this school...'."Well... If there no one wish to join, then I will excuse myself..." Kai said before suddenly his Susanoo blazing to live, destroying part of building and striking down the pillar that hold the building

BOOOM!

Everyone cover their faces as the building destroyed. However First Gen didn't, he quickly jump away as he can sense Kai trying to use this as escape

However suddenly multitude spears of light launched to him even in smoke it still accurate. But First Gen show how great he is by dodging them without any problem

"**Shinra Tensei!**"

Suddenly First Gen eyes widened when he sense the nature itself got pushed. The attack range is wide and clearly he can't dodge it, he brought up his staff and defend himself. But due to status in air he got pushed easily and crashing to the building, the smoke also blow away from the force attack

Kai stare at his attack with Ernesta at his side. His purpose to come here is to make it was clear that he not related to Rizevim, he also wish to make Vali and Ise name clean. And last one is to test his new members, Ernesta

The daughter of Kokabiel is found unconscious inside laboratory tube. Originally, Ernesta hair is suppose to be black like her father but it seems when she got wrapped by Ophis snake her hair turned to dark pink like this

As for how she got Rinnegan and why she join Kai... Well that story for another time, now they have to escape first...

"You have done well Ernesta. You mastered the gift I give to you well, not enough to handle Satan-class or Ultimate-class attack but it still enough. Go meet with the other..." Kai stated as he hold Ernesta shoulder

"Thank you Kai-sama.." Ernesta replied in monotone

**"Amenominaka! (Heavenly Governing Inside!)"** Kai murmured and Ernesta gone in blink of eye. Kai then turn his attention back to D×D group and he can see few blurs approaching him and he immediately bend his upper body

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

In blink of eye, four arms sprout out from Kai body and each of them holding swords. Deicide block Ki enhanced fist from Sairaorg, Yawarakai-Te block Ruyi Jingu Bang from First Gen, Holy-Demonic swords block attack from Azazel and Griselda, Excalibur Proto still in sheath form block Vali kick who already in Balance Breaker and Frostmourne still in sheath too block attack from Ise punch who also in Balance Breaker.

'W-What?' Ise thought with wide eyes

'Six arms?!' First Gen thought with surprised

'He block all of us...' Azazel think with shock

'At the same time?!' Griselda continue after Azazel

'This guy...' Sairaorg thought with clearly astonishment

'This is new trick...' Vali thought with interested look behind his helmet

Everyone else who exist from the building gasped when see Kai condition, Student Council and Gremory group clearly have shock face seeing four arms sprout through kai body

'What that Man do to his body now?!' Sona thought with concern

"Good attack... My turn..." Kai stated before his arms clicked then all of them contain numerous missiles, aimed to each attacker heads since they are close make the attackers eyes widened

"Shatter!" Azazel bellowed before they all jump back immediately from Kai

SWOOOSH!

At the same time all dozens missiles immediately shoot and targeting each attacker. Azazel and Griselda dismiss the missiles by launching giant spear of light to them, causing it explode. Vali shot demonic energy, First Gen launch Senjutsu and Youjutsu blast from his staff, Sairaorg using his Ki attack while Ise shot Dragon Shaot to it

'Those missiles is created with pure Chakra. It maybe can't cause big explosion but if it hit... It will be dangerous, this man control of Chakra is absurd! No one can control Chakra at his level! Even Indra can't manipulate Chakra to this level! How did this man able to do that?' First Gen thought with surprise and grim

Kai who seeing this slowly bend his upper body in almost crouch form, his six swords

"I hate using this form..." He muttered. Indeed, using **Shuradō (Asura Path)** is never feel comfortable for Kai. He maybe train by wielding 6 swords but it feel strange to have 6 arms like this. Shuradō give Kai body of admantine, body that can't be broke with easy. It also turn his body to robot even for temporary, and with power of Senjutsu it become far stronger.

"What the hell did you do to your body?!" Azazel yelled in disbelief seeing Kai four arms and missiles that just shot to them

"This? Don't worry I still Human if you want to know. It just one of my abilites... It turn my body to become very hard and grow extra arms..." Kai smirked "Anyway, I already spend so much time in here. I think I have to take my leave..." He stated before all his swords disperse into particles and his body back to normal

"You won't get out from here that easy!" Seegvaria yelled as she along with Sona and Rias who reluctant shoot their own demonic blast to Kai

**"Shinra Tensei!"** Kai yelled as he manipulate the repulsive force and launch it in 360 degree.

First Gen who sense the large amount of Chakra in that attack have wide eyes. That attack immediately going to hit them! They can't dodge it!

BOOOOOM!

The Chakra he put inside this one is not too large but it enough to destroy everything around him, it keep growing and push everyone away, destroying Kuoh Academy with single blast.

Azazel groaned as he just got blasted away and hitting the edge of barrier that currently protect school. That attack was quite good, it not enough to put Ultimate-class level down but it strong enough to blow them away.

His eyes widened now when see the main Kuoh Academy building is gone! The Assembly Hall, Gate, Club House, Pool, and Football arena turned into nothing but crater! All around Kai also got blasted away!

'This is insane!' Azazel squeaked in his mind 'Shit! This going to take some money! Kai you idiot! This is fucking overdid it! Asshole! You going to give me headache because of this!' Azazel screamed in clearly annoyance

Meanwhile Kai also have similar thought as he sweatdropped. He clearly overdid it, he will got scolding from Sona after this he already can imagine it, he got chained by Sona and got lectured by them. Not to mention they going to interrogate him about Shuradō

He then extend his sensor and noted that everyone is alive much to his relief 'Well... Time to leave, sorry everyone for the damage..' He thought before his figure stiffened. He can tell somehow he being watched from far...

There third figure in this place...

'I can worry about that later, my condition now is more dangerous...' He thought as his Rinnegan spinning **'Amenominaka!'** He open the portal to his own dimension before entering it and gone, leaving no trail except destruction

* * *

Few minutes later

"Everyone alright?" First Gen asked as he observe the youngster in front of him. The Rookie four also didn't get any damages except Lady Sitri and Gremory peerage have quite bruise mark but they still fine

Outlaws, Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou, Azazel, Tobio Ikuse, Dulio and Griselda of course fine. They clearly have no wound other than dirt and bruise

"We alright... Though that last attack was surprising.." Sairaorg remarked, he did try his best to not blasted away but he can't. It was too strong and even he not blasted but the ground is. So he in result also got caught in the attack 'He damn good... I wonder if I can ask Rias or Sona personally to arrange little spar with him... Fighting him will be great! Just like his brother!' Sairaorg thought with grin inwardly, he also one of few who know the truth about Kai. The fact Kai are honorable man and strong person clearly show how good he in battle will be. He can't wait to fight person like Kai, even Hakuryuukou also respect him greatly

"Good then... That last attack isn't normal attack if you all want to know, its Chakra enhanced attack..." First Gen stated with serious face "I don't know how much you all know about Chakra but if you wish to know Chakra is the most strongest basic energy..." First Gen told them

"Strongest basic energy?" Ise asked in confused tone

"There few energy in the World. Demonic power, Holy power, Spiritual Energy or Reiryoku, Psyhical Energy or Ki, Nature Energy and other. However the most strong and potent is Chakra, the fusion of Reiryoku and Ki..." First Gen lectured "Let say this. You have 1 Demonic power and 1 Chakra, you clash them both and the result it will be Chakra the winner..." His eyes narrowed "That Hyoudou Kai, I know he strong but I never know he able to manipulate Chakra even to such degree to shape it into missiles. That thing maybe not look dangerous but if it hit you bluntly that missiles will explode your head..." He said grimly

"It that dangerous?" Seegvaria asked with surprise

"Lady Agares, in my life I never see someone manipulate Chakra to that level..." First Gen stated while gesturing to the current destruction "Mostly it mixed with their own power but pure Chakra? That was something else. If he hit you with that bluntly at close range you will fatally wounded..." He explained

Everyone except Azazel and Outlaws who hearing can't help but stare at awe. They knew Kai strong but to that special level is something! Even First Gen admit it by himself!

'This will be problem... I was hiding that about Kai so the hunter that hunt him will be surprised but seeing First Gen I shouldn't surprise...' Azazel thought with grim inwardly. The information he give about Kai is far from complete, it was for helping him escape from his hunter. But now it seems Kai will be hunted more, while he sure Kai can hide but if Kai meet one it will be group of Ultimate-class hunter that come for him

First Gen who in deep thought suddenly feel chill to his spine. He turn his head to see where it come from but there nothing... He also can't sense anything...

'Maybe just my feeling...' He thought skeptically

* * *

Far away from Kuoh Academy

Eiichi stand in peak of building. The distance between him and D×D group is clearly very far, dozen kilometers perhaps.

He observe the battle since beginning and actually surprise seeing Kai able to hold himself very well. It seems Kai more skilled than he thought

Suddenly numerous bat gather behind him all of them have red eyes before it formed into a man

"Eiichi-sama... I have found information about where our target located..."

Eiichi turned to see man around 30 with pale hair that reach his shoulder. He wearing black tuxedo and red cape behind it.

"I see..." Eiichi responded in monotone

"If I may Eiichi-sama. You have been here for almost hour, what you do actually?" The man asked

"It nothing Vlad... I just watching someone..." Eiichi stated

Vlad who hearing this narrowed his eyes "Someone? Is it a woman perhaps my lord?" Vlad asked

"No... I watch man... A potential enemy in future..." Eiichi responded

"Did you wish to kill this man my lord? I can do that, this is still night and I'm at my best..." Vlad offered

"You just got revived Vlad you won't stand a chance. Even if you at full power you still going to lose..." Eiichi stated harshly but Vlad didn't look offended instead intrigued

"He that good?" Vlad asked and Eiichi nodded

"This man fight with Crom Cruach and tie. You maybe the first Vampire, Vlad Dracula. But you won't be able to match Crom Cruach into tie... Even I can't..." Eiichi admitted and Vlad put thoughtful face "Beside he already escape. We also have to leave, the First Gen seems already notice my presence... Go first, I will catch up..."

Dracula didn't answer merely nodded. He turned into multitude bats before flying in dark night

Eiichi cast one glance over his shoulder to where Kuoh Academy direction

He come here actually to see Hyoudou Kai brother, the barrier in this city is hard to break and cover again but he manage to do that. He wish to see what kind of person Hyoudou Kai respect so much that he been chosen by him to become Champion of Light that will kill him one day

But he actually disappointed... There nothing special about Hyoudou Issei. Yes he are Sekiryuutei but he can't see what make him special. He didn't have aura like Hyoudou Kai, instead he are opposite! He nothing but a simple minded boy and pervert! What Hyoudou Kai see in him? How could person like that become brother of Hyoudou Kai? He not worthy! He are nothing! He are despicable! He are Mongrel!

The thought of Hyoudou Issei is brother of Hyoudou Kai is insulting! It clearly stain his honor!

Or... ... Perhaps there something what make Hyoudou Issei special in Hyoudou Kai eyes? Maybe Hyoudou Kai caught something even it just moment...

...

Yes, Hyoudou Kai not stupid man. Hyoudou Issei must be have something special... ...Yes... That must be it... Eiichi will found out what is that...

While observing Hyoudou Issei he actually surprise when see Hyoudou Kai himself come then trashing the meeting. And he manage to escape! Not just escape but making everyone fool! Hyoudou Kai barely damaged and yet their place is destroyed! That D×D group underestimated Hyoudou Kai too much! They think they caught Hyoudou Kai just because numbers!

As expected from someone that Mother choose to... His Mother really have good eyes... Hyoudou Kai is clearly strong and honorable man... Yes...

Eiichi know he not stand a chance against him. It was clear, he maybe stronger but Hyoudou Kai more skilled, smarter and cunning. The fact Crom Cruach even respect Kai is something else...

Mother even said he still not ready... He still need more essence... Mother said that outsmart Kai almost impossible for him since Kai far more experienced but overpowering him is not...

He can think about it later... For now he still need few people to revive and recruit... Rizevim only said he will give Holy Grail for 5 days and if it not come back he will send Crom Cruach himself... That was something he didn't wish to...

He already borrow it for one day and thanks to Raijin who helping in searching he manage to find good members. He only have two now, and that's not enough. Against D×D or Yūgure it won't be useful...

Maybe he will need two or three more person... Yes... That will do... He already have one in mind and about to recruit her, hopefully he will find another good candidate. Not to mention he didn't need many subordinate, it will be too flashy and hard too anyway. He already have cannon fodder army prepared by his Mother so he only need general...

* * *

Back with Kai at his dimension

Kai appear via Amenominaka in his dimension. This is where he and Yūgure currently stay now, Amenominaka dimension actually his own World

He can travel through it similar like Obito using Kamui. And if he walk randomly then try to exit from it he can ended in random place, so he have to peek at first before come out

He then walked and notice 5 story western style house, in front of grassy field is Lu Bu training as always

"Leader-sama..." Lu Bu greeted seeing his leader come

"Hello Lu Bu. Where everyone?" Kai asked

"Inside. Hidemoto reading book as always, Jeanne in kitchen along with Valerie, Mordred playing game, Kasumi talking with Saphiron on backyard, Ernesta is cleaning the rooms... As for Ophis, I don't know..." Lu Bu told him and Kai nodded in satisfaction then entering the house

He then see Mordred and Ophis playing Dota together. It seems those two become addict at game, well Ophis already addict it was Mordred who now got influenced

"Gagh! What the fuck! How did that possible?! His counter keep coming and coming out! It only 17% how did it keep coming out?! Fuck you Axe! Fuck you!" Mordred roared at the PC

"Please don't cursed loudly like that in living room Mordred..." Kai said and gaining her attention

"Leader-sama! Yo!" Mordred greeted back while waving her hand "How the meeting?"

"It went well..." Kai responded "Though I almost got killed but thanks to their shock when I reveal some of my ability I manage to escape..." Kai stated and its true. He can escape because everyone in surprise and shock state, the next time if he crash party like that he will be more having hard time to flee

"I still think you should take me. I want to meet with Oppai Dragon!" She grumbled as she wish to see the pervert Dragon. She also wish to see the beam that burst out from Switch Princess boobs

"And that the reason why I'm not taking you..." Kai deadpanned "You will hinder the mission due to your curiosity..." He sighed "Tell everyone they free today. I need relax a bit..." He said as he go to upstairs

He then open his room and enter it, he go to bathroom and decide to take shower. He remove his cloth and jacket then put towel but the moment he enter he see Ophis in her child form wearing complete cloth, sleeping in water

Cue sweatdrop on forehead

"Ojou-sama, what are you doing?" Kai asked as he shake her body

Ophis open her eyes and stare at Kai. "I taking bath..." She said with blank tone

"With wearing cloth?" Kai asked and Ophis glance at her outfit

She click her hand then it gone "There, done..." She responded and Kai sweatdrop got bigger

"I will leave then, please be quick I want to take bath too..." Kai said as he about to leave

"We can take bath together..." Ophis suggested with shining eyes

"No thanks..."

"That wasn't suggestion..."

"... ... ... ... ... If you say so..."

Well at least she still in her child form. He won't have problem with that... He then turn on the shower and fresh himself

* * *

**Warning! Small Lemon! Sorry if you not satisfied, if you didn't want to read it, skip it!**

* * *

Kai about to take shampoo to wash his hair but suddenly he feel something pressed against his back

"Ojou-sama? What are you doing?" He asked as he tilt his head to back and see Ophis hugging him

"I have ask Kuroka and Hidemoto opinion. They said sexual intercourse is good when you taking bath..." Ophis said as she move her hand

"You want to do it now?!" Kai squeaked with blush in his face. He clearly not expect Ophis to do it now! Especially in bathroom! He will have stern talk with Hidemoto and Kuroka about corrupting Ophis later

"Yes..." Ophis responded before she move her hand to Kai male organ make he blush harder when he feel Ophis finger touch the tip of it

"A-At least p-please do that in your adult form. D-Doing this in this form is... Strange..." He said

Without reply, Ophis body began to morphing. Her hand become like teenager so do her body. Kai can feel her breast pressed on his back

'I-I never do something like this. Not even in previous life... Sure I have watch porn dvd and also masturbate but still...' Kai clearly embarassed now as he feel Ophis hug him from behind and he can feel her breath on his neck

'Now... If I recall in the porn manga that I read it should be like this...' Ophis start to touch Kai male organ make Kai hold his breath for moment. She see it twitching slight and make 'o' with her hand before stroke it lightly

Kai let out slow moan as he feel Ophis hand touch him. His size is not too big but not too small too. It was average though slight bigger, maybe around 5,3 inch. He can tell Ophis also try her best and be careful

However that mind changed when Ophis pinch it on the tip make he yelped in pain

"O-Ojou-sama! T-Thats not how you should do it!" He yelped as he hold the pain

"Sorry... I little curious..." Ophis then began to stroke Kai organ with rough make Kai moaned again. It was thanks to the soap that Kai didn't feel pain a bit

"Y-You being too rou-aahh..." Kai moaned as he feel Ophis hand keep stroke him roughly. The pleasure start to flow to his mind as Ophis stroke become more fast and Kai can't deny it was start to feel good

Ophis hearing Kai moan smirked, its good if her mate like it then. She maybe in Woman form and most Woman make the Man who lead them but Ophis won't be like that. She have her pride as Dragon God and she actually genderless, she will be the one that take control

'I... If she keep doing it rough like that... I... I will...' Kai gasped as he feel Ophis start to lick his neck, he also feel Ophis now using two hands and stroke it more rough. Her one hand stroking it tip quite fast while her other hand stroke the rod and making spinning motion

After few minutes Kai can feel he reach his limit and with moan he shot out his cum. He let 4 or 5 shoot before calming down, his mind is filled with pleasure and his breath is heavy

He turn to Ophis with red face and panting "You... You too rough..." He complained

Ophis only smirked seeing this "But it feel good isn't it?" She asked and Kai eyes twitched, while it feel good but there pain too! However he didn't given chance to talk as Ophis spin his body and crash her lips against him

She pin him to the wall while her tongue start to invading his mouth, she read this from the porn book that she secretly hide from Kai.

Kai slowly rise his arm and pull Ophis head, he tilt his head and deepened the kiss. Their tongue wrestle against each other to fight for dominance, however suddenly Ophis tongue began to slither and warp his tongue

Ophis press her head and began to suck Kai tongue make he moaned. She then grip Kai organ with both her thigh and start to rub it make Kai moan increased further

Kai mind clearly in pure ecstasy, he can feel another wave of pleasure hit his mind as he feel his tongue inside Ophis mouth and his member is rubbed between Ophis leg. While inside he clearly think this is embarrassing, he are male! And he suppose to be the one that move! However he also know this is Ophis, Dragon God. There no way in hell he can satisfy her unless he in Rikudō Mode but Kai won't enter that mode just for sex!

Ophis eventually stop kissing Kai, and pull back her head. She give Kai triumph smirk while Kai clearly panted with heavy breath

"I learn it from the book. There internet too..." She stated proudly

"We... *pant*.. Will talk about *pant* that later... Now continue!" Kai groaned as he feel lust start to control his mind as his hand move and pinch Ophis butt while his other hand stroke her nipple

Ophis let out slight moan when Kai doing this, she then smirked before rub his member again make Kai grunted. Kai slowly cup Ophis breast and began to suck it make Ophis blushed, she press Kai head to her breast and keep stroking his member

Kai moaned while sucking Ophis breast, he can feel Ophis also getting wet between her leg since he feel another liquid that start to wet his member. He start to thrusting his hip while keep sucking Ophis breast and he can hear Ophis moan of pleasure and press her leg more tight

Kai remove his mouth before he give kiss to Ophis lips and start to stroke her breast with his hand while kissing Ophis. Ophis this time didn't try to resist and let Kai the one that move, she wish Kai also happy after all

After a moment of hot and passionate kiss while keep stroking his member to Ophis clit, Kai let out groan. He can tell he almost cum again and Ophis while moaning and breath quite heavy but she didn't show any sign she will cum!

'I shouldn't surprise... A-At this rate, I'm going to cum again! She not even cum once!' Kai groaned as he slowly stop stroking

"Why stopping?" Ophis asked with red face and little pant

'Oh God damn she so beauty in this form! That blush! That contrast of pale skin and black hair!' Kai thought with adoration as he blush seeing Ophis face "I... It just... You so beautiful..." He whispered dreamy and Ophis blushed more at the praise

"I... T-Thank you..." Ophis said in shy tone. She really happy when Kai compliment her, even if she genderless and also formless but still to hear that is make her heart beat faster in happiness

"I just stating the fact..." Kai murmured as he give Ophis kiss on the lips "Did you feel want to... Cum?" He asked and Ophis smirked

"A little..." She responded

"W-Well... It just I try to find way to satisfy you..." Kai answered with blush and Ophis smirked while poking his chest

"It will be hard..." She replied

"I know... You are freaking Dragon God after all..." Kai murmured "Do you have-ahhhh!" Kai moaned as he feel Ophis press her thigh and rub it against tip of his member. Ophis didn't stop there as she slowly began to lean her head and began to lick his nipple make Kai moaned again

"I love you Hyoudou Kai... Keep make sound like that..." She purred as she deliver kiss to his chest and nipple again

"Aaah! Ahh! O-Ojou-sama, I-I going to out again!" Kai moaned as he feel pleasure start to stroke his whole body again

"Wait..." Ophis then slowly remove herself from Kai, she slowly bend to her knee and began to open her mouth before swallow Kai organ

Kai whimpered in response, he quickly grab both side of Ophis head and began to thrust his hip back and forward while moaning in progress. Ophis didn't mind at all as she began to sucking and licking Kai members inside her mouth, she can manipulate her body after all

'It taste not like what people in porn said. It just plain and simple... Like sucking your own finger...' Ophis thought as she began to suck Kai organ

"O-Ophissss!" Kai screamed as he let out another cum at Ophis mouth. Ophis gladly let it entering her mouth and she didn't spill it out at all

She move her tongue before pull her head and taste it 'It... Kinda sweet but there salt to... It almost like thick coconut water... Not too bad...' Ophis thought as she swallow it

Kai meanwhile panting as he just let out another cum. He admit Ophis really did good job, it maybe due to her shapeshift ability and allow her pleasure him more. He won't admit it outside but damn! He glad Ophis read those porn thing since it will be awkward if she didn't know anything

"You still hard..." Ophis stated as she touch Kai tip organ

"I.. I just cum, please don't touch it now..." Kai begged as his mind still filled with pleasure

"Oh..." Ophis smirked and Kai clearly didn't like that smirk

"A-At least can you put anti-sound barrier? Then maybe we can continue it in bed?" He asked in pleaded tone

"Of course, anything for you Darling..." Ophis said as she pinch Kai organ make Kai yelped. She slowly stand and purred at Kai while kiss his cheeks and lick it "You are mine... Don't worry, we won't have children now... But you will be mine, and I will make sure you scream my name..." She whispered make Kai shuddered

"W-Where you learn speak like that?!" He asked clearly in fear tone but there excited too in it

"Internet..." She said before she grab Kai and pull him closer to her "Let go to bedroom... Darling..." She purred

"P-Please at least let me rest a bit okay?"

"No promise..."

That day, Kai sure he can't feel his organ male and leg anymore...

* * *

**Lemon End!**

* * *

Unknown Location

"You sure it wise to give Holy Grail to Izanami again?" Crom Cruach asked

"Ufufufu, its okay! I don't mind! She did give me quite number of army! The modified Evil Dragon from her army is equal to High-class Devil! It was better, so I think the price are good for us!" Rizevim chuckled

"You do know she are your enemy right? She will build army to face you..." Crom Cruach pointed and Rizevim nodded

"I know, I know! But its okay! It will be more interesting! Fighting against Alliance is booring! I already bored play with Angel, Fallen Angel and Devil! Why don't try to face another thing?! Why you so bothered Crom-kun?" Rizevim asked

"I'm bothered because the thing that Izanami created is dangerous Rizevim... It maybe weak now and I can break it like a wood, but if it keep doing what I thinking it will become threat..." Crom Cruach stated and Rizevim furrowed his eyebrow

"Oh my! Don't tell me the mighty Crom Cruach afraid?!" He gasped in fake surprise and Crom Cruach merely snorted

"I'm not afraid. I just didn't like it and that thing presence is annoying..." Crom Cruach responded

"You do know Eiichi-kun is boy right? Why you seems so hate him?" Rizevim asked as he genuinely curious

"That thing is not Man or Girl. It was only thing that born by Izanami crazy mind... Naturally I won't even bothered by it, however what I learn from fighting Hyoudou Kai group is one little thing can surprise you..." Crom Cruach remarked

"You seems respect Hyoudou Kai-kun so much! Fufufu, I still surprise you hurt so bad when come home after fighting him! To think the mighty Crom Cruach beaten to pulp and tie with Human..."

"If there one thing I learn during my training in Human world is, never underestimated Human. I'm sure you know that too Rizevim..."

"Of course! Of course! I know! Not need to glare like that! Fufufu, so what will you do to Eiichi-kun?"

"If that thing try to hurt Hyoudou Kai or do something I will kill it. Hyoudou Kai are my rival, my enemy. Until we fight again to settle our score no one can kill him or they will face my wrath. That also include you Rizevim, remember that I'm not working under you, but I'm working with you. Even if you have Ophis clone don't you think you will save from me if I serious..." Crom Cruach threatened with cold tone and Rizevim merely laugh

"Uhyahyahyahya! Such scary eyes! Yes! Yes! I don't mind! You can have Hyoudou Kai for yourself Crom Cruach-kun, I won't touch him but please be quick since it not only you who target him..." Rizevim laughed as he knew well the whole World is targeting Kai

"Don't worry. He will survive, he are my rival and Human after all. Human is the most race that difficult to wipe out..." Crom Cruach remarked before he turn away "I will be leaving, I have some training to do after all..." He said as he leave

* * *

**Well! This is it guys! Hahaha! How is it?! Did it good?!**

**As for Mordred scene, yes I think it was necessary since it was mean to show how Kai act as leader. It show how his personality and responsible for his act**

**For new members! It already decided! It quite hard to consider it since there few request. Some wish to make it was Devil that related to Euclid and Grayfia, there one too who wish to make it Human**

**However I notice there some character that can be used actually. I got Kokabiel idea when I watch the anime of Kokabiel arc**

**So I decide to make OC from it. As for you who want to protest if Ernesta quite powerful. You all know that Akeno power is 6 winged Fallen Angel right? And she what? Train it only for few months!**

**Ernesta meanwhile accepting her heritage and trained by Kokabiel himself! So it was logical if she powerful! The reason why Kokabiel didn't let Ernesta gain Balance Breaker and got experimented because he afraid that Ernesta will betray him!**

**Even if Ernesta have same power like Kokabiel she still going to lose since Kokabiel have more experience that was what I thinking when create her **

**And yes! She are one of Kai path! Preta Path!**

**If you wish to know how she look like, see it in my profile! She are character from another anime after all you will recognize her**

**Her story will be told in next chapter  
**

**Oh, Erne**s**ta mean Battle to the **D**eath. Fitting right? It name from Kokabiel after all **

**As for D×D meeting. Before you complain, you need to imagine what if you in their position. What Kai did clearly surprise them and they also can't help but curious! I mean come on! When Rizevim pull out Evil Dragon no one directly moved! It because they curious! Kai was lucky to be able escape them, it because Kai have advantage of surprise. If Kai stay any longer he won't be escape without scratch, he will lost one limb. Azazel, Ise, Sairaorg, Outlaws, Rias and Sona group also holding back so he can escape after all. If they serious Kai escape won't be that smooth**

**And what this?! Eiichi already start to moving! Wohoo! The legendary Dracula! The first Vampire that rivalled God! He really didn't pull back when recruiting isn't he?! Yes his group will be troublesome! He also seems fixated to Kai just like his Mother! Who is he really?!**

**And Lemon! Yes, I aware few of you didn't like it and few like it. I just hope this one satisfy you, it my first time writing Lemon after all**

**As for Crom Cruach! Wohoo! Kai really did it eh?! Even Crom Cruach dare to threaten Rizevim! He also training himself! Oh yes when they fight again it will be chaos!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	71. Upgrade and Lurking Darkness

**Chapter 70. Upgra****d****e an****d**** Lurking ****D****arkne****ss**

* * *

One day before D×D meeting, somewhere in Denmark (Third Person POV)

'It should be here according to Jeanne...' Kai Blood Clone thought with hum

We found the clone that Kai send in deep basement and sewer like place. On his palm is rod size spear of light that created through Light Creator. He use is as light since it was clearly dark in sewer

The sounds of water splashed due to his feet crush them is echoed in sewer

This basement actually have several traps, barrier and illusion as security. However KaiC is special clone that Kai made by using Senjutsu and quite amount of blood, he also create it using **Onmyōton, In'yōton (Yin Yang Release)**. While his mastery over Onmyōton, In'yōton not as good as Kaguya or Obito in Juubi Jinchuuriki form but it clearly surpass Nagato and maybe on par with Madara

This clone possess Rinnegan, he only can use **Jigokudō (Naraka Path)**. The soul in this world maybe will goes to somewhere after they dead, however that doesn't mean Kai can't interfere with it. He maybe can't make their soul go to his path, but he can capture the soul and store it inside the King of Hell he made

Under guidance of Kaguya, Kai manage to made his own version King of Hell. It was quite hard since clearly creating new realm for soul is not easy but a help from Ophis and Great Red make it possible since both of them are few of oldest being that still alive and their power also connected to this World

Kai knew Great Red and Ophis will help him if Kai ask. It was clear Great Red already accept Kai as brother in law and even they spending time together

Kai actually can abuse this, he not like all person. He from another World and have knowledge about similar situation like this by watching few anime. I mean let be honest, if you were in his position as mate of Ophis and Great Red who won't abuse it?

But of course he didn't do that. He have his pride after all, he maybe going to use all advantage he have. But using people is another case, while he don't mind doing that but his friend is another case. He will ask them help but he know the line, not to mention Great Red and Ophis won't like it

He broke out from his mind when see he reach dead end. His eyes narrowed before it turned to crimson and several concentric rings appear along with nine tomoes

He see the dead end is actually barrier, a good one. Using Rinnegan he can see the detail of the barrier. He place his hand on it before it glowing, he ready the symbol on the barrier before connect it and then sync them all

Then he cast similar magic to the barrier before push it. The barrier, like domino piece got pushed before fall to the ground

KaiC step inside and as soon he did that he granted by view of lab that similar like one of Orochimaru place... Well not that gloomy but you know that laboratory experiment always look scary

He see in corner there three tube that filled with green water, and inside them is people. Two man and one is woman... They have few cable injected to various part of their body

He then walk and see there computer in middle of it, he approach it then began to turn it on

"Let see... I hope Cao Cao have several data... I already have good data from Rexxar and Marius, if he have it then. Maybe I can find way to unlock Balance Breaker without killing people..." KaiC murmured. Of course, he already take Marius soul. He got all of information from him, all his research about Holy Grail and the research about Ophis snake from Rexxar is the most helping one! He after all have research thant thing for almost decade. He even manage to split it power and create new power source from it

Rexxar research is clearly useful for him...

KaiC began to read the data that Cao Cao have. After a moment he smirk a bit, the data Cao Cao possess clearly is his research about Sacred Gear. While he noted there several missing piece since it maybe contained in another place but it focused about how to get Balance Breaker and creating Juggernaut Drive version for other Sacred Gear

Yes, KaiC noted this is connected to Chaos Break. Kai of course possess one of those thing, he already stole it in his battle in Underworld and he also have sctyhe of Pluto. He already start experiment on them, Chaos Break is one of dangerous/powerful thing Cao Cao manage to create. That was absolute power boost, while it not too complete but it effect no doubt is great

'He use the original four Maou blood... What if I try to use Azazel or Michael blood? While I don't know what going to happen and get them will be hard but it should work right? Not to mention there connection of Sacred Gear and God of Bible too... So I need Archangel blood, the pure one... It will be hard to get but if we fight then maybe I can take some... Or... Maybe I could mix it with experimented Ophis snake that I get from Rexxar... While the original Ophis snake is too potent but the experimented one is different... Using different power source to strengthen the Sacred Gear maybe have surprising result...' KaiC mind began to went to various scenario as he think how to improve his experiment. He maybe not maniac but he must say researching about Sacred Gear is interesting

Not to mention using magic and everything in it while experimenting...

'I will take this data then study it later... Now let see who these people...' KaiC began to typing in computer, and not long after that the data appear

* * *

**Name : Keitaro**

**Race : Yōko/Human hybrid**

**Sacred Gear : Flame Shake**

**Power class : High-class monster solid level with four tails**

**The target is captured when we infiltrate Kyoto. The only survivor of the attack, originally to be disposed but being keep just in case. Cousin of Kunou, daughter of Yasaka the Kyuubi**

* * *

**Name : Shinji**

**Race : Devil/Human hybrid**

**Sacred Gear : Staring Blue**

**Power class : High to Ultimate-class Devil**

**The target is Son of unlucky Woman that got raped by Devil from Bael Clan. His Mother luckily manage to survive and escape from the Devil grasp then give birth of him but died due to that. Show quite talent in Power of Destruction and using Light attack based from Staring Blue make him quite special Devil**

* * *

KaiC put thoughtful face when reading the data. These two... Actually can be beaten by Georg or Sig if Cao Cao want... Then why he come to them personally?

'Well... Jeanne did say Cao Cao wish to test his Balance Breaker. Hmm... Maybe they want to use these guy as trainning dummy. Make sense...' KaiC thought. But he didn't need these two, while idea to have Power of Destruction in his side is tempting but he didn't need it. Well... He will think about that later, he need to finish the last one. He then click the mouse and read the last biography

* * *

**Name : Ernesta Caramiel**

**Race : Fallen Angel/Human hybrid**

**Sacred Gear : Twilight Healing**

**Power class : Solid Ultimate-Class Devil with 10 wings**

**The target is Daughter of Kokabiel and some unknown Senjutsu user woman, she was keep hiding by Kokabiel as secret weapon or healer. She was the most difficult one to be defeated. She show quite talent in Senjutsu probably come from her Mother. With healing of Senjutsu and Twilight Healing, she quite hard to be defeated. Manage to find her existence thanks to spy in Grigori who working for Kokabiel before...**

* * *

KaiC eyes widened when reading the data. Now this is what he need! Someone who have Twilight Healing! She also have talent in healing by Senjutsu! Yes! He will have this one!

'Now... Let see how bad you three condition...' KaiC thought as he began to searching the aftermath of this experiment

After a moment he manage to find it. Then he frowned after reading it. According to the data these three person soul is clearly damaged by Ophis power, Cao Cao clearly didn't hesitate to use them as Lab rat. Their condition is worse than Misura Bael who got in coma! It because part of their soul is got eaten by Ophis power that infiltrate their body. Cao Cao actually do experiment with 30 persons and these three is the only one that survive

'Agnes...' KaiC thought with bitter smile. The image of the petite girl who always cheerful flashed in his mind, he miss her. Oh yes he really is... He only spend with that girl for a week but he indeed miss her. He wish to see her again but seeing his status now is more darker, he can't visit her without endanger her "Wonder what she doing now..." He muttered

He shook his head to clear his mind. That can be thinking later, he have job now. 'Let check their body...' KaiC stand and he then move toward the tube

His eyes narrowed when see the three of survivor appearance is difference from what he see at the data

The Bael hybrid originally have brown hair, fair skin but now he are pale and his hair also turned to gray. The Yōko hybrid is actually blonde but now it turned to red and lastly the daughter of Kokabiel have raven hair but it turned to dark pink

Could it be because the experiment? Well it does possible...

He then touch the tube of Ernesta. He glanced to the power source that keep the tube before shot single bullet spear of light to it, destroying it. The liquid inside the tube slowly draining, all of them get sucked by the pipe on the tube

The body of Ernesta that unconscious slowly skid down and hit the bottom of the tube. Kai hand began to chirping then with single swipe, Chidori cut through the glass like butter

He open the tube and grab all cable that connected to Ernesta body before slowly remove them one by one, he then go to some bed that used for patient bed or sleep maybe then place her

'Let see...' His hand glowing green before he place it on Ernesta forehead 'Its true... Part of her soul is lost, the Sacred Gear still inside it was her consciousness that gone...' KaiC noted that Ernesta condition is almost like Valerie. He then slowly open Ernesta eyelid and see her eyes. It color was light pink and there no any light inside it, there no consciousness 'Let check inside her mind...' His Rinnegan flare as it spin

* * *

Ernesta Mind

KaiC open his eyes again and noted that he now is in... Rotten forest.. No... It was dead forest... The tree in this forest, rotten, destroyed and mostly died

"Remind me of Orc and Troll territory at Forest of Spirit war..." KaiC muttered as he began to walk

He observing the area. He can tell everything inside here is, filled with Ophis aura. It was strong and potent, that's why everything in here dead. It even give him slight chill by walking in here though he not worry since he had feel the real aura of Ophis when she intimidate Hades

He will never forget that overwhelming feeling...

After a moment he then spot some cottage, a old and small cottage. He walk to the cottage to see what inside it, however he can tell there quite strong aura come out from it.

Just as he get close to the cottage suddenly the door opened and from it a giant black snake appear.

KaiC who seeing this narrowed his eyes, this is the power of Ophis that stay inside her?

The snake hissed in threatening manner as it glare to KaiC before moved and began to circling him

**'Mokuton : Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu! (Wood Release : Smothering Binding Technique!)'** KaiC formed Snake hand seals before numerous tree sprout out from his hand and launched to the snake

The snake hissed before it slithering and began to dodge all the root that try to bind it. It was fast and agile as it slip all the roots and launch itself to KaiC

However just when it near KaiC it suddenly stopped. It body shaking as if it was paralyzed and try to move but it can't, it eyes slowly turn to crimson with concentric rings and nine tomoes, indicating KaiC place it under genjutsu

"You maybe part of Ojou-sama power but you didn't even have mind and already turned to wild. Beast like you won't be able to resist my genjutsu..." KaiC stated with stoic tone "Kneel!" The snake hearing the voice slowly lower it head, it take kneeling position and didn't dare to look to KaiC face

KaiC nodded in satisfaction before he approach the old cottage. He open the old door and enter it, he granted by view of house that just like got hit by tornado. Broken wood, stray leaves, dirty branch is everywhere. He tilted his head slightly and then caught something in corner of shadow

He approach it then his eyes narrowed when see there woman with short raven hair laying in ground naked. Her skin is pale almost like corpse, KaiC immediately realize that this are Ernesta. He kneel and place his hand on her forehead

'Her energy is very weak... How I going to do this...' He thought with sigh "Hey... Hey, can you hear me?" KaiC shook her body but she didn't even response

He then stop and put thoughtful face while rubbed his chin. Her soul is not missing but it inside the Ophis snake. He can't command the snake to spill it out since it must Ernesta who collect it back since she are the possessor of her body but seeing her condition now KaiC more believe in Hidemoto or his brother stop being pervert rather than that

Unless...

Yes... That maybe work... He can give boost power to Ernesta by using that method and it clearly going to erase Ophis snake, not just that it will absorbed into her soul and give her boost power!

Well... She didn't have choice in this matter at all... If she want to live, this is her only option...

'I maybe can't awake her body but her soul is something else...' KaiC then place his hand to her chest and it glowing with Chakra

Almost 10 minutes later, Ernesta began to twitch. KaiC smirk seeing this, he see the woman slowly began to twitched more before her eyes slowly open

Ernesta seems trying to say something to KaiC but she too tired. She only conscious now due to KaiC channel Chakra directly to her soul, if he remove it he will back to unconscious

"Listen, if you can hear me then move your head okay? Now your soul is very weak. I barely able to heal you, the Ophis power inside you is eating your soul like parasite. I can't remove it since it already become part of your soul, all I can do is strengthen your soul to overpower the snake. But to do that I want your words you will work under me, how about it?" KaiC offered

Ernesta only stare at KaiC with hollow eyes... Somehow she trust this man... She didn't know why but there something about him that make the aura around them seems shifted away, make it calm since the aura around them clearly filled with Ophis dominate power

So slowly, she found herself nodded and KaiC smiled.

"Good... I will see you soon..." KaiC stated before he disappear from her mind

* * *

Back to outside

KaiC blinked as he got his consciousness back. He slowly stand up before extend his palm, suddenly black thick spear around 5CM appear on it.

He then stare at Ernesta unconscious body before stab the black rod to her and it hit her in middle of chest

He nodded befroe clasp his arm and then suddenly the ground behind him explode and from it, King of Hell similar like Nagato owns appear

'Well... This make her my first path... I was never thinking that I will make Rikudō (Sixth Path) body...' KaiC grab Ernesta body before he throw her to King of Hell that open it mouth then swallow her

After a moment of waiting, the King of Hell open it mouth again and it rolled it massive tongue to reveal back Ernesta body

KaiC immediately went to her side and check her body. Her skin now turned to normal not pale like before but she still have her pink hair. He also noted that her soul now is stable back and smirked in satisfaction, so it did work. Right now Ernesta is one of his path, however she still didn't have ability. It have to be decided by the original who will give Ernesta Rikudō Chakra and turn her completely into one of her path

He then rise Ernesta body and place it in bed again, he cover her body with blanket to cover her modesty when she awake later

He glanced to Shinji and Keitaro. It was obvious he will return Keitaro to Kyoto, but Shinji is another case. While Keitaro have someone who will treat him but Shinji is traveler, if Bael clan find out half Human possess their power it will be horror for Shinji. KaiC of course know that Bael clan is Elder Hyuuga and Uchiha version of Naruto World, except their arrogant is far from both clans and they also more violence.

'I don't know what kind of guy is he... Kill him will ease the pain instead but...' KaiC bit his lip. He can help this person...

The Hyoudou Kai who staying with Hyoudou Issei and helping to face Kokabiel will help this man immediately. Though he still wary but he will help him

This Hyoudou Kai however is not... One thing he notice about this snake is... It eat the soul of the victim... This thing is clearle pure accident since it was experiment and there chance this won't happen again... The snake inside Shinji have Power of Destruction...

And if Kai extract it then give it to Ophis so it can turned to consumeable... Whoever eat that snake will have not just major boost power but also Power of Destruction!

Imagine what can he do with that power for greater good?! This is gold oppurtinity! Imagine such strength!

Not to mention if he manage to research it about it maybe he can copy it!

Beside Shinji is dead in public eye! No one will care for him! Why should he help this guy if his power can be used for greater good?

'Yes... That will be better...' KaiC thought with conviction. He will bring Shinji back with him and then began his experiment.

"Mmm..."

He turn his attention to Ernesta who have her eyes slowly flutter. Well, for now he have to recruit this person first

"How your feeling?" KaiC asked

Ernesta who just awake slowly held her head. She have strange dream, she was in dark place. The last thing she see is some giant black snake that eat her, turn her vision into nothing but darkness

Then there light... A voice come and offer her to get out at cost serving him... At first she hesitate... But the aura and power behind that voice is so warm... It make all the darkness around him gone... So she found herself agree

Then that voice gone... But not long after that she feel a strong light hit her... It give her power and everything. She can feel her strength back and somehow it get stronger

After that, the darkness gone and here she now. Staring at the man who save her life. KaiC who see Ernesta eyes blinked, one of her eye is Rinnegan while the other not. And it keep flashed off and on

'Her eyes not permanent Rinnegan? Is it because she still alive? Well it good then, if she can control it so I didn't need extra vision to my head...' KaiC thought with slight relief as he actually have headache to have sharing vision by Rinnegan

"T-That voice... I-Is that you?" Ernesta asked in slight weak tone since she just wake up

"Yes..." KaiC responded stoically "If you can, try to relax your eyes. And I mean really relax it..." He suggested

Ernesta blinked, well. Now he mention it, her eyes did feel strange. Sometime her view more clear than before but then it back to normal. She close her eyes and try to did what this man suggested

After a moment she open it again, and her eyes now light pink make KaiC nodded in satisfaction. It seems what he thinking is right

"The one that save me from darkness. Was that you?" Ernesta asked

"Yes... I, the one that enter your mind and rescue you..." KaiC admitted with stoic face

Ernesta seems take moment to register this. Her head still hurt, she then slowly sit and hold blanket to cover her modesty. After a moment to calm down, she take deep breath and release it

"So... Right now you my Master?" Ernesta asked in monotone

"Yes... Now..." KaiC then pull some chair and sit "Let get know each other better..." He offered

Ernesta told him her story. It was 30 years ago... Turn out Kokabiel actually not that bad guy, while true he are arrogant and ruthless but he still have his soft side.

Wilhelmina Carmiel is simple healer that talented in Senjutsu, a beautiful woman who meet Kokabiel one day. Kokabiel actually interested to this Woman who learing Senjutsu to healing people. He start to observe her more and thus began their relationship

5 years later they get together and have cute daugther named Ernesta. Kokabiel argued that he wish to have strong daughter! At least strong name if she won't fight!

However the accident struck, similar like Himejima Akeno. When Kokabiel gone in mission, a exorcist and Devil fighting at where Wilhelmina and Ernesta live.

When both of them fight they sense Ernesta power and thus began their attack...

In the end it was Kokabiel manage to come when hear there quite activity at where Wilhelmina live... And when he see Wilhelmina corpse everything went red...

Starting since that day, Kokabiel hatred toward Heaven and Devil grow stronger. With no one comfort him he start to plan to have war and kill both race... He raise her daughter as weapon, his anger too deep that it make her treat her daughter as weapon instead living being

But Ernesta never hold grudge against her father... Neither she also like what she did... She is raised to be weapon and serve her father so that's what she did...

And when her Father got imprisoned she didn't do anything. She knew she can't... Even if she want... So she decide to travel to the World and learning about it more since she wish to try enjoy her 'freedom' though she didn't know what to do since all in her life she live to serve...

And during that few months travel she manage to see the black, white and gray line of the World...

She travel as healer, following her Mother path and also help people sometime.

Then she meet Cao Cao... The battle was intense... But she lost in the end, clearly Cao Cao very prepared against her

By end of story KaiC opinion about Kokabiel clearly change. While it pitiful for Kokabiel to act like that but it because he losing someone important... He losing his wife... And no one there for him... Thus it draw him to madness... It was tragic...

'Is that... What going to happen to me had I lose Nii-san?' KaiC thought with bitter, he then began to tell his own tale. Everything about him since the beginning. He also told her about Kokabiel

"I see..." Ernesta said in understanding tone "I apologize for my father action..." She stated though still in her monotone

"No its fine... So, are you satisfied with me? Knowing I'm not some insane man who try to kill everyone?" KaiC chuckle at his own joke

"I believe your act is honorable. Yes, I didn't mind to serve person like you. You also have save my life, my loyalty is to yours Kai-sama..." Ernesta stated as she give bow to KaiC

"While I appreciate your offer but try to relax a bit Ernesta. My group not serious and dark group, you can enjoy your time with us. We are family after all..." KaiC responded

"... ... ... ... ... Family?"

"Yes... We treat each other like family. You will find my group not as gloomy as everyone heard. There Mordred who addicted to game and technology, Jeanne usually spend her time in kitchen, Hidemoto who pervert, Kasumi spend her time with Saphiron or enjoying the scenery, Lu Bu always train. And there Valerie too..." KaiC stand and then smiled "From now on, you one of us. We will protect each other, help each other and spend time together... Let's leave from here, I will break out those two..." KaiC said as he offer Ernesta hand

Ernesta who staring at KaiC feel little warm on her chest. Family? She never treated or offered like that... True she helping people by healing them but they sometime fear her instead

'Maybe... I finally found the answer I seek by following him... I will have family, something that I never had...' Ernesta thought with slight hope as she extend her hand and take KaiC's

* * *

Few days after chaos in D×D meeting, present. Amenominaka dimension

"So... Why you call us?" Mordred asked

Kai staring at his subordinate, his people and his other family. He knew each of them is strong, yes no doubt they can defeat Ultimate-class Devil or higher in Saphiron and Kasumi case. Ernesta also very strong, the power she get by become one of Rikudō is cleary major boost

She already possess power that on par with Kokabiel, her father. And now she gain Chakra through her body and now she have ability of **Gakidō (Preta Path)** is amazing. Not to mention her soul already overpowered Ophis snake inside her

No doubt she are the second strongest now. Even she can take on Satan-class being, she maybe rivalled or surpass Grayfia in raw power already

Yes... Power is necessary... His group is strong, no doubt about that. They all can take on four Satan-class being and win.

But that if they work together... If not, each single of them won't be able defeat Satan-class monster... Being Satan-class is not just power, but their technique too. His group didn't have that quality

His group are strong... They have high technique that can be used against Ultimate-class Devil... But they lack power... Yes... They very lack of power

It because most of his group is Human. Granted Mordred and Lu Bu kinda special and they can take damage but they have their limit... Hidemoto and Jeanne is another case...

His group of Human clearly surpass Hero faction by exception of Cao Cao. Hidemoto maybe can fight toe on toe with Cao Cao but that's it...

Human have their limit after all... Unlike God or Devil who born with great power, no matter how much Human training their body still won't be stronger than God

The only one who can stand against God-class level here is Kasumi, Ernesta and Saphiron...

Saphiron is Undead Dragon, he have ability to breath ice that on par with Tannin flame and also negating ability. If he can control his power better, it will be good

Kasumi... It will be better if she learn more about Senjutsu. Her power is clearly strong and her technique too. She able to stand against Crom Cruach even it only for few minutes but that enough... She need strength form... The form like Illias Spirit of Nature mode. Yes, something like that

Kai pull out four lab bottles, each of them filled with black liquid and he put it on table

"These four... Is some tube that I made from Ophis power... As you all can see, when you eat Ophis snake it will give you boost power. So much that even Shalba Beelzebub who only normal Ultimate-class Devil have power that on par with the original Beelzebub..." Kai paused and let it sink to their brain "But there reason why Hero Faction didn't eat is because this power will change Human... I sure Jeanne know what I mean.." Everyone turn to Jeanne who blinked under their gaze

"Y-Yes! What Kai-kun said is true. This Snake will change Human into something like Valkyrie or Grim Reaper, a lesser God. It because Human are the most clean creature in the World. They can be shaped and turned into something by this World, monk Xuanzang is example for Human that transcended into Deity..." Jeanne explained as she have hear about it when she in Hero faction

"That's right. While Human are the most weak creature but they also the most talented creature. It because we are raw material, if we got polished right we will become diamond that even shine brighter than God..." Kai then stare at Jeanne, Mordred, Hidemoto and Lu Bu "Other than Hero faction members except Jeanne of course. You all is the strongest Human in this era that I can find... While I sure there still few potential people in there but all of them not share same vision or job like me... The fight against Crom Cruach have open my eyes and give me realization..." His eyes become grim "I won't force you all, but you all should know my path can't be reach with Human..."

At that point everyone understand what Kai want to say. The last fight clearly show how far they can goes. All of them show their own strongest attack and go all out

But Crom Cruach only shrug them off! He even take them on like it some pie throwed to your face! Sure it hurt him but it not enough! He can't be defeated by single attack like that!

"So... You want us to abandon our humanity?" Hidemoto asked and Kai surprising anyone is smirking

"Not 100%..." Kai chuckled "You see, these black liquid is something new. You see, I have little adventure when I "died". In there I meet bunch of group that actually have research Ophis snake for almost decade. This man manage to split Ophis power and... He erase most of Ophis aura and turn it into something else... He turn simple Youkai into High-class Devil creature that have special ability..." He then focused his eyes "But that thing still Youkai... When I fight it I can tell it didn't change at all, it only turn it body but not it soul..." His smirk widened "With the amount of snakes Ophis give to me and extra data from Cao Cao that I got and study few days ago I manage to turn it into another thing..." He paused and let it to sink to them "No, you all won't be Human. But you will be something new, something that made from Human, not Buddha or God. But something else. Your soul remain Human, your principle of life still Human..."

"So... This thing will..."

"Yes, you not will be Demigod, lesser God or else. But something new, a Human that step outside of their boundary. Similar like Sirzechs, Ajuka and Rizevim..." He stated "Since Devil call them Super Devil, then I will call this Super Human. You will be Super Human..." Kai finished with smirk

Everyone who hearing this stared to Kai with awe. Clearly they didn't expect Kai research to went that far! How did this man do that?!

"How you research such thing in short time? Sure you can made it by research of other people! And by removing few data then mixed it with the right data from the other it can save time! But what you did is something that can be reach for hundred years experiment!" Hidemoto exclaimed in disbelief. Sure he knew his leader is special but for him to be like that! How he did that?!

Kai hearing this merely leaned back to sofa and relax slightly "It because these eyes..." He pointed as his eyes morphed to Rinnegan "This is eyes that grant you power to create almost anything. Create new World with these eyes isn't impossible, you have see this dimension as the result. With photographic memory and Tsukuyomi, I manage to spend 3 days in only few seconds. In that place, I relearn everything I read and try various scenario in there, I'm creator in that World, creating something in there is not hard for me. True it make my mind hurt, that's why you see me only in my temporary lab yesterday... I spend time to relax my mind..." Kai explained

Rinnegan and Sharingan in Naruto World is only use for healing and fighting. It doing that because in that World, that was it for... However Kai not from that World. He come from Humanity World that where all of those is anime

As for reality person, Kai knew if Rinnegan and Sharingan power can be used not just for creating, fighting or healing people. But for something else too. He was doctor, a someone who live in realistic vision. He knew Sharingan Rinnegan contain Godly power that can be used for many thing

He use it not in anime way, but in realistic way. That was his advantage, it because he come from World where people live in 'normal' way...

"Oh and there Holy Grail too, Valerie help me a bit with my research..." Kai added as his eyes back to black. He can see everyone is shocked, clearly it written in their faces. Even Kasumi and Ernesta have surprise and awe in their faces

"Well..." Mordred break the ice as she take one bottle "All I need is only to drink this right?" She asked

"Yes..." Kai answered

"Okay..." Mordred said as she open the tube

"W-Wha? Mordred-chan! You taking it too fast! How could you decide it that fast?!" Jeanne asked and Mordred narrowed her eyes

"I have pledge my loyalty to Leader-sama. The moment I enter this path with him, there won't be turning back. This path is not child play, and I agree with Leader-sama. Battle against Crom Cruach clearly open my eyes too, and I know that there no way I could beat such opponent by staying Human." She then grinned "Beside it not I technically still Human, Leader-sama stated that we just going to got upgrade!" She said as she turn to Kai

"Yes. This drug will boost your power, endurance and energy reserves. Your body won't be as durable as Grendel scale, but at least it surpassed Devil Rook trait. Your power and defense going to increase 5 or maybe 10 times..." Kai then turn to stoic "The moment you drink it, you going to become 2 times stronger..."

"Two times? Didn't you said five times before?" Lu Bu asked

"Yes, that if you unlock all of it power. This liquid won't change you directly, it need time to sync with your body. It will take a week or five days at least. After it done, the drug will work like sealed power. You can undo the seal and unleash it true power... That what I call Super Human form..." Kai explained and everyone put thoughtful face

"Well... Itadakimasu!" Mordred said as she drink the liquid. Then she place it on table before put disgusting face "I think I'm going to throw up!" She said before she run to the kitchen make everyone turn to Kai with demanded look

"What? The bitter drug always the best one! You can't expect free power with good taste..." He said as he notice their look who sweatdropped at the logic

"Well... Why you not drink one Leader-sama?" Hidemoto asked

"It because I already have another power source inside my body. And if I drink it, I'm not going to become Super Human but God..." Kai answered and everyone put understanding face. They all knew about the Primordial God inside Kai

"Wait! I have Lady Joan inside me! What going to happen to her?" Jeanne asked in worry tone

"Oh I already check that. Don't worry nothing will happen except it will strengthen her..." Kai said as the drug only strengthen you, it won't consume you

"W-Well... I-I will drink one too!" Jeanne said as she take the tube and open it the drink it in one gulp...

Then she goes to kitchen too...

"Well?" Kai asked to Hidemoto and Lu Bu who look to each other

"I will take one..." Lu Bu said as he take one

"I don't want to leave behind do I?" Hidemoto chuckled as he take bottle then stand

"Where you going?"

"I will be go bathroom first then drink this so I didn't need to hold my puke..." Hidemoto said with smile and everyone blinked "Now excuse me..." He then turn to leave

"I will follow him..." Lu Bu said as he also stand and follow Hidemoto

'Well... He certainly right, he should go to bathroom first. Why most people drink it first before go to toilet?" Kai thought with sweatdrop

"Master, why I'm not got one?" Kasumi asked and Kai turn to her and Ernesta

"It because you didn't need that. If you want, you can eat Ophis Snake directly. I already have one for you if you want, but it better if you train in mastery over Senjutsu first..." Kai then pull some book from his dimensional pocket and place it "This... This book is rare one, you can learn plenty kind of technique in here. It from my friend so make sure it won't destroyed okay?" It was book that he borrow from Forest of Spirit. The Forest of Spirit mastery over Senjutsu is old one, most of them can't use it but the book still stored

However that not mean no one can learn it. Kasumi who are created and connected with nature can learn it if she want due to her status

"Okay Master..." Kasumi said as she take the book from him

"As for you Ernesta..." Kai stare at his maid "We will train your ability to use Chakra... You maybe can't use it like me but at least I can teach you something..." He stand and gesture Ernesta to follow him

"Yes, Kai-sama..."

* * *

Unknown place

"How... How did you reach this place?!" A man with blonde hair asked as he laying in pool of his own blood

"It was secret... I applaud your bravery, you are strong. This is the first time I have fight strong enemy other than Hyoudou Kai..." Eiichi said as he stare at the man who laying on his feet

"... You... You will lose one day... You will be stopped!" The man growled

"Yes... But not by you since you will become my subordinate..." Eiichi then pull out Holy Grail. However the grail filled with black aura. You can tell instead holy power, the grail now is filled with malice intent and evil aura

Then all of the malice aura launched to the man. The man try to move his body but it no use, the aura immediately warp around him before engulf him slowly

Eiichi stared at the scene with unpassive face. This man clearly strong, the legend about him not exaggerated. He are tough, the toughest opponent he ever fight. Hyoudou Kai and he isn't serious back then. Then again, he not fighting too often

Oh well, it can be discuss later. Now he have to get out from here before the guardian notice what he just did

The black goo that covered the man slowly gone. The man slowly stand again, his hair and skin now paler than before. The black mud slowly stand and it absorbed back to Eiichi instead the Grail

"How you feeling?" Eiichi asked

"It... Feels like I has awoken from a very long dream..." The man said in slight dazed tone before he shook his head "That not important, thanks to what you did to me I finally prepared to face reality that I had long ignored..."

"Your welcome... We will talk more later, now we have to leave..." Eiichi said as he put the Grail back to under his hood and turn around

The man didn't question him and merely step forward then to follow his new leader

'Four down... I need one or two more... I only have 2 days left... It mean only can one person... Well six including me is more than enough...' Eiichi thought with smirk under his mask

* * *

Sometime later, Kuoh Academy

Sona sighed as she just finish signed another document for Ōrora Academy. The school she just finish to build, she knew it will be hard but clearly thinking it more easy than work one

Its been four days after chaos in D×D meeting. The chaos clearly cause massive impact, Azazel did say to her that he is helping Kai by give little information as much as he can but it seems First Gen knew Kai are clearly threat. First Gen already explain to all faction about Kai ability to manipulate Chakra

She didn't know much about Chakra but after hearing it clearly she realize that Kai indeed stronger than she think. He maybe twice stronger than her sister, it was clear

She worry about Kai. The VIP from each faction now start to hunt Kai more seeing his scary ability to control Chakra. She hope he is fine, not to mention his last condition

I mean he have six arms! And he shoot missiles from his hand! What did that man do to his own body?!

"You seems stress. Why don't take a rest?"

"I can't... I need to finish this document now, these people is quite sneaky. I need to read it carefully so I'm not sign wrong document..." Sona responded

"Didn't ask Tsubaki or Saji to help?"

"Tsubaki have her own job while Saji went date with Momo..."

"Date with Momo?!"

"You didn't know?" Sona blinked while signing the document "It already gossip in school!" She said with surprise before she blinked again

Who she talking to?

She then turn to the source of the voice and see it was Kai who wearing plain white jacket whit fur on it collar. White jeans and black t-shird underneath his jacket

"Tea?" Kai offered as he drink the tea calmly

"W-Wha? B-But! Y-You! H-How?"

"That secret Sempai. Tea?" He offered again and Sona eyes twitched. She then stand from her desk and approach him

"You know what I about to do right?" Sona asked with narrowed eyes

"No..." Kai answered nonchalantly "And if you did what I thinking, I suggest to not do that. Why? Because it will be your hand that hurt..." He said make Sona eyes twitched

"I hate you..." Sona deadpanned

"I love you too..." Kai smirked while sip the tea again

Sona sighed. She should know Kai would response like this, she then sit at his side and observe his body

"Your body... Is it..."

Kai cut Sona by create holy sword on his right hand, he move it to his left and cut it slighty, drawing blood by doing that

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to my body..." Kai said with reassuring tone "You should know, I won't abandon my Humanity. I hold it very strong after all..." He said in slight lectured tone make Sona scowled

"Sorry about that. But seeing you just sprout four extra arms and shot missiles from all of it, who going to believe that?" Sona asked in defensive tone

"Point taken. But still it was me, you should know better..." Kai retorted and Sona rolled her eyes

"Yeah, yeah..." Sona said in dismissive tone before she leaned and give kiss to Kai cheek "How are you?" She asked softly

"I'm fine... Just doing that and this, we just destroy another Stray Magician base yesterday..." Kai replied in same soft tone before he plant kiss to Sona forehead "How about you? You seems very busy..."

"Yes..." Sona sigh a bit "Apparently there many request that given by Elders. They wish to limited few activity of our school, I have to read the paperwork twice before signing because of that..." She grumbled as she really start to hate those damn Elders!

"The building already start to build right? How the material I give?" Kai asked

"Its good. It the best wood that we ever see actually, it able to stand against High-class attack without scratch... Where you get such wood?" Sona asked with curious as she really wish to know. Imagine how it will useful for Underworld

Kai in answer merely close his eyes, he clap his hand together then extend his hand. From his palm, a little tree start to grow make Sona eyes widened

"That's..."

"Yes... You ask from where those wood? It come from me..." Kai answered

Sona who hearing can't help but stare at awe. Kai ability not just able to manipulate element but he able to grow tree! After hearing what First Gen said about Kai it actually big surprise, the power Kai wield is clearly not wielded by Human, Devil or Gods. But something... Something that never been seen by them

She didn't know what it mean, but after hearing that and when she start to rethink all about Kai battle. And its true, all his power is always unique. The reason why Kai able to get this far is because his power is unpredictable, he are unknown factor

It most reason why Kai able to win, he always have something that surprise his enemy. Even experience enemy like Kokabiel lost against Ise and Kai because Kai ability clearly shocked Kokabiel to the core and make his mind unstable

"What else you can do actually?" Sona murmured with awe as she see the growing tree

"That... Is secret..." Kai responded with smirk "Anwyay, I have something to tell you all. That's why I come, did First Gen in here now?"

"No he did not. It seems he still reporting about you to Indra..." Sona said "Shall I call everyone?"

"Please do, this is little important..." Kai replied "Its about Qlippoth..."

"Alright, wait a moment..." Sona then began to create magic circle and contact Rias

* * *

Few minutes, after the call

We found Occult Research Club with, Irina, Kuroka, Le Fay, Azazel and surprisingly Vali in Student Council room

The moment they enter the room they granted by view two Sona and two Kai who working together in desk, signing paperwork about the school much to their surprise

"Kai-san!" Asia called with happy as she rushed to Kai who hold some paper

"Asia! Oomphf!" Kai grunted softly as he tackled by Asia and embraced into deep hug. He smiled before hug her back "Hello my Devil Maiden, how are you?" He asked softly make Asia blushed

"I'm fine. How about you? I really worry when last time see you in D×D meeting. You not hurt right?" Asia asked with worry

"I'm fine too. Don't worry, you know I won't dead with easy..." Kai stated with chuckle make Asia glare to him cutely

"That's not helping..." She murmured in worry tone and Kai planted kiss to her forehead make her blush more

"Don't worry like that, I'm fine now right?" He asked and the poor girl only can nodded timidly. Kai then turn his attention to the whole group and wave his hand

"Yo! Kai! You got some explaining to do!" Ise greeted in annoyed tone, clearly he worry about him

"Sempai!" Koneko greeted

"Kai-kun, hello!"

"Ara its been a while Kai-kun..."

"Kai, its good to see you again..."

"Kai-kun! You came!"

"Kai-sempai!"

"Didn't expect you to come this fast Kai..."

"You fine as always. As expected from my future husband..."

Everyone began to greet him one by one. Though the last one from Xenovia make Kai sweatdropped while all girls glare to her. The Outlaws only wave their hands with smile or nodded in Vali case

"Why you three coming up?" Kai asked to Outlaws

"Because I'm bored..." Kuroka stated

"I just want to meet you again..." Le Fay said with slight blush

"I have some question..." Vali added

Kai stare at them with twitched eyes, but didn't said anything

"Okay... Let cut the lovely reunion and its nice to see you all again. Now let have a chat... I sure you all have many question..." Kai then sit and everyone also take a seat. However, Koneko suddenly appear and sit in Kai lap prompting glare from every girl while Asia and Sona is on his right and left side "Now, now don't fight like that girls. We didn't have time to bickering..." Kai stated with chuckle "Anyway, shot your question..."

"Are what First Gen stated about your ability is true?" Ise asked

"If you talking about manipulate pure Chakra its true. My Chakra manipulation now is greater than before, you can say I getting stronger..." Kai answered "I will explain further. I manage to find out Sharingan have 2 evolution stage, first is Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. This is it Balance Breaker..." Kai eyes morphed to EMS "You already knew I can summon Ethereal Warrior, holy flame, cast strong illusion and hypnotize people by this..." Kai eyes began to swirl, this time it turned to Rinnegan "This... According to Madara, this eyes is the true eyes of Primordial God. You see, I was the first wielder of this eyes. You can say it one of bug that shouldn't appear. With this eyes I able to manipulate Chakra to high degree, this also grant me 6 special abilites. You already see it few days ago when my body turned to robot. There fives more and I still try my best to master them all..." Kai explained with lie. He can't just tell he have Primordial God sealed inside him, it will make them more worry and Kai didn't need that

"So... You have something like Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive?" Azazel concluded as he also playing at Kai explanation

"Correct. However this eyes didn't take my lifespan, you can say even I didn't know the extend of it power..." Kai lied so no one ask him more question since he will have hard time to answer it

"Well, you always can come to my Lab..." Azazel offered with grin and strange gleam on his eyes

"He not your lab rat Sensei!" Ise yelled as he try to save his little brother from being dissected. Everyone also give glare to Azazel make the poor director shrink under their gaze

"Okay, is there another question?" Kai asked again

"How Crom Cruach?" Vali asked. He come here to hear Kai battle against Crom Cruach and ask him personally after all. This meanwhile make everyone confused but Azazel and Sona eyes widened since they knew what Vali mean actually

"He beat me pretty good..." Kai answer bluntly make Vali snorted while everyone now have surprise face. Koneko even stand and turn to see her Sempai with shock face

"Wait! Are you telling me, you fighting with Crom Cruach?!" Ise demanded and everyone also clearly have shocked face

"Remember the event in Vampire castle? The reason I'm not contact you all immediately after that is because my group got attacked by Crom Cruach... Well clearly they lost badly, luckily I manage to arrive just in time to face him..." Kai then grab his t-shirt collar before drag it down to the left side, showing his scar make everyone gasped

"He... Stab you in left chest?" Ise murmured with horrified face and shock tone

"How did you still alive after taking that?" Rias asked in shock face

"He stab me, yes. But it didn't destroy my heart, he only manage to grip it... I still can feel his rough claw grip my heart and trust me that was not pleasant feeling..." Kai said grimly before he remove his grip on his shirt

"W-Why you didn't call us?! What you did was plain stupid!" Ise shouted. It was really scared him seeing that wound, the stab in heart is clearly fatal wound! No one can survive that!

"Its not that easy, you all in chaos state. You have your job, I have my own problem..." Kai responded with narrowed eyes

"But you almost dead! He stab your chest! Didn't you promise me you won't force yourself!" Ise roared as he smash his fist to table. His face is pure anger

Everyone in here except Vali and Azazel also show displeased face. It was clear they didn't like Kai act to face Crom Cruach alone, and he clearly almost died in battle

"Kai-san! Ise-san right! You promise us!" Asia said as she grip the shirt of Kai with teary eyes

Kai merely close his eyes. He knew what he did is stupid, he can just escape with everyone by distract Crom Cruach using his clone. But he didn't

Vali who hearing since the beginning narrowed his eyes. He knew well Kai won't do simple mistake like that, he maybe also love to battle but Kai knew his limit. He also more reasonable than him, then why he did that?

Unless

"Who dead?" Vali asked to Kai who turn to him with slight surprise eyes, everyone also do that "Crom Cruach got someone before you arrival... Who is it?" He asked

"... ... Mordred..." Kai answered with closed eyes and Vali eyes widened even Le Fay gasped

"Onee-sama is..." Le Fay murmured with sad tone

"He got Mordred..." Kai then turn to Ise "I know what I did is mistake... But I can't let Crom Cruach leave after he kill one of my people. I know that was stupid but my mind that time already took so much. Not only the mission is fluke since the beginning, I also lost one of my people. That was the last straw..." Kai voice is filled with sadness and bitter. Everyone can tell that event clearly have damage to Kai mind

No one dare to comment after that. They can tell how much pain in Kai eyes when speak his story. It was plain and stupid decision, but Kai situation that time clearly not good. Not just he got played but he also lost one of his man, so he charging recklessly like that isn't surprise anymore

Even they going do same thing had they in Kai position...

"Though Mordred got revived... Thanks to some method... And no, I won't tell you all how. It my own secret okay? Please drop it..." Kai said in tired tone make everyone scowled but Le Fay appear relieve as she knew her Onee-sama is fine

"Well, its good for Mordred to be back... But did you got him?" Vali asked after moment of silence

"I broke his one arm and one leg, I destroy his left wing completely, I also punctured many of his organ. And lastly I give his left shoulder permanent scar..." Kai answered with satisfied voice and Vali whistled

"Not bad..." Vali commented

"You telling me you fight Heavenly Dragon-class and you not just wound him that bad but also survive?!" Azazel asked clearly in awe and everyone also stare at Kai like he are God or something like that

"I'm not left unscathed..." Kai stated

"You use 'that' technique..." Vali pointed and Kai nodded "How much you lost?"

"50... I lost 50 years of my lifespan..." Kai answered

""""WHAT?!"""" Everyone yelled clearly in shock and disbelief

"Kai-san! What you mean by that?! How can you lose 50 years of your life?!" Asia demanded clearly not pleased with what she just hear

"Well..." Kai turn to Vali "Let show you rather than answering..." Kai then stand and make hand seal with one hand "Infuin : Kai! (Yin Seal : Release!)" Suddenly Kai middle chest glowing, then slowly black line crawl and adorned his whole body

"W-What the..." Koneko eyes widened when sensing enormous Chakra began to flood to her Sempai entire body

"Vali, show it..." Kai said and Vali put his hand and make gun motion

BANG!

""""Kai-san!/Kai!/Kai-sempai!/Kai-kun!"""" Everyone yelled in worry and shock when Vali shoot magical bullet and pierce through Kai left chest, clearly hit his heart

"You!" Ise immediately stand and grab Vali collar in instinct. His face is pure anger but Vali stay calm

"I'm fine..."

Everyone eyes turn to Kai who still stand. There hole in his left chest shirt but there no wound. However there blood stained his shirt that proved that shot clearly hit him

"What the..." Azazel eyes is wide and shock. Kai just got stab in heart! It was clear! There even stain of blood behind the sofa and also hole on it! It prove the bullet pierce through Kai body!

"H-How?" Rias mutter with shock seeing there no wound in Kai left chest

Everyone also have gawked face. Asia quickly stand and active her Sacred Gear, trying to find wound but to her shock there no wound. It as if the attack never there

"This technique... I call this **Byakugō no Jutsu (Strength of Hundred Technique)**. By releasing great amount of Chakra that I stored in my chest, I forcibly stimulated my body cell division to make proteins. Then I reconstruct all organs and all tissues making up the human body..." Kai explained "I manage to recreate the new cells in my body, discarding the wounded cells and replace it by the new one. So it instantly heal all my wound..." He then point to his left chest "Even I got hit in vital organ I will be fine, you already see it. In this state you can say, I'm immortal. I can't be killed because all my wound including blood will be recreated..."

Everyone clearly have awe face hearing such incredible technique! It was amazing and genius! To think someone able to create such technique is simply amazing!

"Wait! Isn't there limit for human body to create new cells like that?! If you speeding up the process to create new cells then that mean..."

"Yes... This technique shortening my lifespan..." Kai finished after Azazel "That attack... Maybe just lost me one week lifespan..."

SLAP! SLAP! HIT! HIT! HIT!

All men flinched when see Kai got slapped in both cheeks by Sona and Asia, his front face got punched by Xenovia, his stomach got punched by Koneko and Rossweisse

Slowly, all girls remove their shaking hands that have smoke come out from it, reveal Kai who have his face pummeled

"Ouch..." Kai muttered before he collapse to the ground

Every man sweatdropped seeing this.

What next happen to Kai is... Described as Hell hath no fury like Woman scorned. Kai got chained and lectured by all woman, including Rias and Akeno who berated him about how reckless is he and similar thing like that

"So this is what they mean Woman is scary..." Vali said with understanding tone

"I think I will save my own lecture for another time..." Ise commented as he see Kai who being berated

"I-I think I won't lecture him anymore after Buchou and Akeno-san done with him..." Kiba said as he have his nervous smile seeing Kai. Even the cute and kind Asia also berate him now

"S-Scary..." Gasper whispered as he hide behind Ise

Eventually it Azazel who save Kai by separating them "Alright! You can continue your lecture later! Kai, you said you have something to report. What is it?"

Kai turn to Azazel while rubbing his sore face and bleeding nose "Its about Qlippoth and their army..." His face turn to stern "As you can see, I monitor their group for few days. I manage to track one of Stray Magician base that working for them. However there new advancement in their army..." He then turn to everyone who have serious look "As you all know, his Evil Dragon army only as strong as Middle-class Devil. But when I send Jeanne and Mordred to exterminate them... They face something new..." Magic circle appear on Kai palm before it glowing and an image of black dragon with two heads appear "This... Is the new Dragon... I don't know what is it exactly since I didn't able to get the corpse and check it by my own.. However this size is clearly triple the ordinary Evil Dragon, it power also High-class Devil..."

"High-class Devil..." Sona murmured with slight shock

"That's right..." Kai nodded "Their power and endurance is greater than the one you all face in Vampire place. I don't know how he able to create this, but according to the information I get apparently there someone who helping Rizevim out there. Whoever he/she, this person give Rizevim a unique vassal and when Rizevim modified them, they turn to this..."

"How much their numbers?" Azazel asked with serious look

"Mordred and Jeanne kill more than dozen. There maybe hundreds of this..." Kai answered grimly make everyone hold their breath

A hundreds of monster that have High-class Devil level power is clearly not good news. Rizevim maybe already have thousand of normal Evil Dragon, now he got these Dragon too?! Great! Just what they need!

"Do you manage to track this person who help Rizevim?" Azazel continued to ask

"No... The information isn't complete and it seems this person cover his/her track very good..." Kai responded and Azazel groaned

"Great... Just great... New unknown enemies... Just what we need..." He grumbled "Anyway, I also have news..." He stare to everyone "Apparently there few incident in Norse mythologies. They lost almost hundred of Valkyrie in these last weeks..."

"What?!" Rossweisse asked in shock and worry

"It happen so fast... During these last week, one by one Valkyrie start missing. Kidnapped then killed maybe..." Azazel said with grim look "And then, there also Grim Reaper that missing too... We don't know how it happen. But the kidnapper clearly strong, strong and fast too... We don't have clue but the culprit apparently have ability to control lightning and thunder..."

"Someone who able to control lightning and thunder? At what level is it? Raijin Youkai level or more?" Kai asked with serious look

"More..." Azazel said gravely "Whoever this culprit, its strong. Very strong... We dealing with at least Satan-class entity..."

At this point everyone almost groaned in annoyance. Another super bad guy? Can't they just relax?! Clearly they not amused by this! Isn't they already have enough enemy?!

"How big the possibility of this new entity is Rizevim allies?" Sona asked

"Big..." Kai the one that answered "These event can't be coincidence... It too suspicious for become coincidence..." Kai leaned back with sigh... Now they have more investigation to do

"I will report what you find to Sirzechs. Is there anything else?" Azazel asked

"No..." Kai shook his head "That's all about our enemy..." Kai stated and Azazel nodded

Kuroka who listening since beginning put thoughtful face, she walk to Kai and stand in front of him

"Onee-sama?" Koneko asked

"What is it Kuroka?" Kai also asked

Kuroka merely observe Kai down and up before speaking "Can you show me your scar again?" She asked

"Sure..." Kai said with blink before he lower his collar shirt

At that moment Kuroka hand immediately blur, she caught Kai shirt and rip it apart

"What the!"

"Nee-sama!"

"Aha!" Kuroka said with grin as she see Kai right shoulder "I knew it! This!" Kuroka then pointed to tattoo of black snake that placed on Kai shoulder, her hand touch it and she grinned more

Koneko who seeing it have wide eyes "That's..."

"This is mate mark!" Kuroka stated much to everyone shock in here. She give Kai who start to panic inwardly 'I-got-you' grin "So Ophis-chan have claimed you eh?!"

"W-Wha?" Koneko face immediately turned to gawk as she hear what just her Nee-sama said "Sempai! You didn't?!" She asked with teary eyes

"M-Mate mark?" Asia asked with confused face

"Mate mark..." Azazel murmured before his perverted grin appear "So you and Ophis already have sex eh?"

"""""WHAAAAAT?!""""" Everyone except Vali who blinked yelled

"Emmm... Congratulations?" Vali said in puzzle tone since he unsure what to said

"Kai! Is it true?!" Sona demanded

"K-Kai-san virginity... Hauuu..." Asia eyes got teary and turned to pout

"Tsk! It seems I already lost one step..." Xenovia tsked with displeased face

"K-Kai! Surely it not true right?!" Le Fay asked

Kai somehow feel his body shrunk under all the girls gaze. He turn to Kuroka with look that promised pain, however Kuroka merely smirked and whistle innocently

However suddenly an enormous aura began to fill the entire room. Everyone turn to Ise, his eyes shadowed by his hair and crimson aura swirling around him

"Kai..." He said in low tone and Kai become pale

"Y-Yes, Nii-san?" Kai replied with shudder inwardly. He maybe have to use Amenominaka to run now

In flash of red, Ise immediately appear in front of Kai and grab his shirt. He then began to drag him, before he stop in front of Kiba and also grab him

"Eh? Ise-kun?" Kiba asked with blink

However Ise ignore him and began to drag him away. He turn to Gasper with glowing eyes and Gasper let out squeak of fear

"I-Ise-sempai?" Gasper asked weakly

"You! Come with me too!" He growled and Gasper let out another squeak before wisely began to follow him

"Wait! Ise-kun!" Sona called and Ise turn to everyone with growl

"This is boy time! Whoever disturb us I will kick their ass with True Queen armor! I don't care who they are! Even if you Great Red I will!" Ise threatened before he turn again and drag the boys with him. He go to the door before kick it open and walk away

"Heeelp... Meee..." Kai pleaded with whisper tone that like in horror movie

BAM!

Silence... Everyone stare at Ise and the boys from Gremory group who just leaving with gawked face

Eventually it broken by Vali

"I'm boy too... Why Hyoudou Issei didn't invite me?" He asked with scowl

"I don't think you want to know that Vali..." Azazel deadpanned "Trust me, I just hope Kai survive from Ise interrogation... I don't think even Sirzechs will dare to face him when he like that... Even I scared..." Azazel admitted with shudder

* * *

Unknown Location

"Uhyahyahya! Eiichi-kun! You really give it back! And here I was thinking to send Crom Cruach to after you!" Rizevim chuckled as he take the Grail from Eiichi

"I know my limit Rizevim... Now our deal is done... I will take my leave..." Eiichi stated as he about to turn around to leave

"Leaving so soon? Why don't have tea with us? Take your time!" Rizevim offered with grin

"No... I have my own job... Now excuse me..." Eiichi responded before turn and start to walk away

However in middle of way he see Crom Cruach leaning in wall, his golden eye bore to Eiichi

"What you want with Hyoudou Kai?" Crom Cruach asked

"That's none of your business Crom Cruach. I have my own goal, you have your own..." Eiichi responded harshly and Crom Cruach eyes narrowed

"If you think you will able to kill him you must be more idiot than I thought. You will never able to kill or defeat him, don't you know what are you exactly?" Crom Cruach asked with amused grin and Eiichi body stiffened for moment "You are nothing but Izanami puppet, you don't even have mean to born. Your fight for dream that not belong to you and technique that not yours. Your entire existence is a lie!" He stated with cold and evil laugh

Eiichi hand shaking. He slowly clench it into fist and his eyes glowing as he glare to Crom Cruach who only narrowed his eyes before the Strongest Evil Dragon blast Eiichi with his aura make the masked man have his eyes widened under his mask

"Don't you dare to look into me with that eyes, mongrel. What I said is nothing but the truth, your entire existence is only joke. Even if you surpass Hyoudou Kai one day in power but you will never become man like him. You will always inferior with your mindset..." He said coldly before he smirked "But I will allow you to live, you will be my Pawn to test Hyoudou Kai. But mark my word, if he dead or your mother dare to touch him. Not even Yomi will save you and her from me..." Crom Cruach finished with threat

"Why... Why you interested on Hyoudou Kai?" Eiichi asked as he try to be brave

"That's reason only can be understanded by living being, not fraud like you." Crom Cruach responded with cold tone "Now leave from my sight, before I change my mind..."

Eiichi who hearing that wisely leave. He didn't want to bring wrath of Strongest Evil Dragon, but what Crom Cruach said clearly shaking him to the core.

**_"You are nothing but Izanami puppet, you don't even have mean to born. Your fight for dream that not belong to you, with skills and technique that not yours. Your entire existence is a lie!"_**

Eiichi fist clenched more as he walk into the darkness. He have so many to think after hearing that words...

No...

He can't let that words to haunt him... His Mother command is absolute... He born from Mother so it just logical if he fight for his Mother dream... ...

But what about his Father dream?

...

...

...

He will have his answer later... For now, its time for him to move...

* * *

**Done! Hahaha, how is it?! Not much about this chapter!**

**This chapter is mean to show Kai who walk in dark path. He can't keep doing good thing, his path is the path that had no humanity. It was dark path, not just killing innocent but he also have to decide which one is for the greatest good**

**About Ernesta an Kokabiel. I believe Kokabiel not entirely ba**d** guy, he maybe one but come on. Everyone have their own reason, **d**i**d**n't Azazel sai**d** that they are fall **d**ue to lust? None of them **d**oing violent. That was goo**d** fact that shoul**d** be calculate**d for what happen that make Kokabiel become evil an**d **cruel guy****

**As for Yūgure, yes. They not Human anymore, but new being that Kai have. Before you all able to protest, think again. Yūgure enemy will be D×D, Qlippoth and Eiichi group (Still need name, any suggestion?). You don't think a bunch of Human will able to win against them aren't you?**

**If you think so then you are crazy, I told you that. There no way Yūgure stand a chance against D×D if they are Human. They will be destroyed in no time, just see how First Gen beat the whole Hero faction**

**So yes, Mordred, Jeanne, Hidemoto, and Lu Bu isn't Human. But upgraded Human, they still Human though. It just like you got level up. Example, Human normal quality is 50 when drink that drug it turn into 400 or 500. It was from Ophis power, so it just logical if the boost is big. Cattleya when fight Azazel clearly got overwhelmed, but after she drink Ophis snake she turn the table and fight on par with him.**

**However that power can't be used recklessly, it more like hidden power. Like entering Jinchuuriki-mode or something like that**

**So don't protest about his group since it was logical decision seeing their enemy is the whole World...**

**Eiichi clearly have issue eh? What make Crom Cruach hate and dislike him so much?! Who is he really?! X.X**

**As for his group, his group clearly not Human too. But something else, he take their souls but give them stronger body much like Grendel. The members already decided and they are strong people, each of them can go toe on toe with Euclid at least and few even stronger. Oh please give me idea for his group name xD**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	72. Eiichi First Move

**Chapter 71. Eiichi First Move**

* * *

Same time Kai visit Kuou Town

A lone figure wearing black hood sit in peak of mountain. Wind blew up his cloth but it not reveal anything much about his appearance except his skeleton mask that have half part of it adorned with red line

The bright moon shine brightly and brightened the dark night. His raven eyes bore to the shrine below him under his mask, no one can see his face due to scary mask but if you see his eyes you can say he are in deep thought

Suddenly there shadow formed behind him, followed by dozen bats that appear. The shadow began to crawl and slowly it morphed into a figure

When it complete, the shadow fall to the ground and reveal a woman who wears a hooded bluish-purple robe. The appearance of the robe almost similar like the one that Stray Magician except it has gold accessories adorned on few of it part

The bats meanwhile formed into man around 30. He have pale white hair that reach his shoulder, there part of end of his hair that swirling. His eyes is deep red like a blood, and the aura that he radiated is enough to make normal people collapse. He wearing black english tuxedo style along with high collared black cape with red color under it

"Eiichi-sama..." Vlad called softly "Are you done observing the Shrine?"

Eiichi didn't reply. He keep staring at the city that he going to assault and turned to ash... It was his mission... This city holding one of Shinto mythologies treasure that his Mother wish to have...

He can sense many Valkyrie that work as extra guard due to deal with Norse faction... And moreover there even descendant of Amaterasu defending this place... A strong one too...

"Eiichi-sama?" The woman who silence the beginning called

"I hear you two, Vlad, Medea..." Eiichi said as he tilted his head to meet those two "I already done. 250 Valkyrie, 250 Onmyōji, 3 generals and one captain, it was Sasaki-ōmikami. He descendant of Amaterasu and also her current Champion..."

"Oh? The Demigod of this era? And descendant of Sun Deity nonetheless" Medea asked in intriguing tone and Eiichi nodded

"I want him alive... Bring him to me, and the treasure. You all should know this is test, I watching you all from far..." Eiichi said with finality tone and Vlad merely smirked while Medea bowed

"Don't worry Eiichi-sama. 10 minutes, give that amount of time and it will be done..." Medea assured

"I will hold you into that Medea..." Eiichi responded with slight amused tone

Medea bowed again before she gone in shadow while Vlad gone in his bats form

Eiichi then bend his head back to see the Shrine again. Even if he few KM far from the shrine but he can see the surrounded with clear

He smirked when noted the barrier that cover around the Shrine suddenly gone, that barrier level was high. But Medea seems having no problem breaking it, as expected from Witch of Betrayal and Mage from Age of Gods

"Now... Let the massacre begin..." He stated as he see giant explosion appear

* * *

Few days later. With Ise, Hyoudou Residence

"Treasure that stolen?" Rias asked as she sit in sofa with Ise on her side

We found Gremory group currently is in basement where they usually held meeting.

"Yes, there report fro Shinto mythologies. Few days ago, one of their treasure are stolen... The guardian is slaughtered, none of them survive. Including one of Amaterasu descendant..." Azazel reported make everyone eyes widened

"Amaterasu? As if the Goddess Amaterasu?!" Ise asked in shock and Azazel nodded

"Yes, the current Champion of Amaterasu is her descendant. Each Gods or Goddess have their own champion or you can say favorite person..." Azazel explained before magic circle appear on his palm, then image of young handsome man around 25 with long black hair tied into ponytail "Sasaki-ōmikami, is half Human and half God. You can say he are quite old, not as old as me but older than Rossweisse here of course. He also strong enough to fight Dragon King and win..." He introduced and Rossweisse eyes twitched at the age remark

"It just age number! But according to Valkyrie age I'm still a teenager!" Rossweisse defended herself as she find it was annoyed for her age to be pointed

"Anyway, as you see. Shinto and Norse is working together already so Norse give Shinto some of their warriors. The Valkryies, Onmyōji and Amaterasu Champion is guarding the Shrine, the total of the guards is 500 but they all killed in one attack..." Azazel continued gravely make everyone gasped

"500... All of them died..." Rossweisse muttered with devastated look. Half of them must be Valkyrie, maybe some of them is her friends! And all of them dead?

"How about reinforcement?" Kiba asked with grim look

"That's the most troubling part..." Azazel said "The barrier that protect the Shrine will alert Shinto faction the moment it dispelled, the barrier was made by Amaterasu herself. However there no alarm, no warning come... Which mean, the person who attacked very skilled to be able pierce barrier that cast by Gods and dispel it without alerting anyone..." Azazel explained

"But such skilled person should be noted by Magician Association right?! I mean, a magic barrier that created by Gods won't be able to destroyed that easy! And even if they able to it will take time and it will make the guards caught them before he/she did it!" Rossweisse demanded with clearly shocked look, her usual calm demeanor is gone because the news of her race slaughterer

"It is... Right now Magician Association is working on it to find out who so skilled to be able do that. But the problem still not over..." Azazel responded grimly make everyone hold their breath, there still more?! "Their attack is sudden, yes. But Sasaki-ōmikami, the Leader of the Guardians manage to contact the VIP of Shinto mythology. It was said that the reinforcement will come in next 15 minutes but when they arrive there no survivor anymore and the treasure also gone..." He finished with grimmer tone

"You mean..." Rias eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she trailed off

"The culprit slaughter 500 guards and Champion of Amaterasu-ōmikami less than 15 minutes?!" Xenovia murmured with clearly shocked face

Everyone also have similar thing. The culprit destroy that large amount and strong army in short time?! That was nightmare! Clearly whoever the culprit he/she is very strong! So strong that maybe can be count as God-class entity!

"There few thing we manage to find. First, the culprit move in group maybe four or five people. Second, there Vampire in this group because we found corpse that dried due to it blood being sucked. Three, there some of them that maniac in impaling person seeing many corpse got impaled by spear. Four, they have good petrification magician seeing there also many corpses that turned into pile of rock. Five, they have someone big in their group..." Azazel concluded as he told all of them

"Vampire?" Gasper asked with slight worry tone

"Yes, there sign and bite of Vampire from the corpse to prove that. We didn't know why there Vampire out there but seeing the current condition Tepes and Carmilla faction we can tell he/she was rogue Vampire..." Azazel answered with displeased face

Everyone who taking the information put thoughtful face. It clear they have their own thing in their mind about this but who mostly worried is Rossweisse

Lately the Norse, Greek and Shinto mythologies seems under attack but it was Norse who got the heavy damage. She already contact her grandmother and thanks God she was okay. She really worry about her, seeing her grandmother is famous Valkyrie who know Qlippoth and this new enemies will target her

"Does Kai related to this attack?" Rossweisse asked

"No..." Azazel shook his head "Kai didn't have any relation to this though he already knew the attack before us. He said [Its not me, while I did plan to attack some dark man who paint himself with white paint but that wasn't me.] He seems really annoyed by this act too..." Azazel explained as he recall his conversation about Kai

"He really busy isn't he?" Ise asked with sigh

Kai only stay with them for two days. After the report two days ago, he already gone again to God know where. It also because the D×D group will often come to train each other. Because not all D×D members know about Kai, he have to leave with fast much to everyone dismay especially Sona and Asia

Aftef find out that Kai no longer... ... Virgin. Well, you can say after Ise done there chaos between women, it was clear they start to leave behind. While Sona usually is understanding person but she can also become like her big sister sometime

Especially Asia and Koneko who very possesive about Kai. It was thanks for Kai using Illusion World, he can spending time more with them inside it and it manage to satisfy them. Since they can't have time in real world Kai make solution to spend time in Illusion World. In there they spend their time privately, speaking and relaxing to each other

Sona also have what you called foreplay inside the illusion much to her delight and Kai embarrassment. Since Kai didn't want become father, yet. All girls agree to not have sex with Kai except Ophis of course since she already did that. But that doesn't mean they can't do something else that related to sex

Let just say Kai really need very cold shower after he spend time with the girls in illusion world

And there problem with Ise too, the "Boy Talk" actually is very different from wh0at people thinking

**Flashback**

Ise kick the door of Old House away, on his hands is Kiba and Kai who he drag. Behind him Gasper followed with fear expression

As soon he arrive in front of sofa, he throw Kiba and Kai like a bag of potatoes

"N-Nii-san?" Kai asked with gulp as Ise stare at him. He swear he can see and feel his death, he rather face Crom Cruach again than facing Ise now

Ise didn't bother to reply. His eyes still shadowed by his hair and his face is pure stoic, something that rare to happen

And it also scare Kiba

"I-Ise-kun, I-I knew why you drag Kai-kun. But why me too?" Kiba asked nervously and Kai turn to him with look shock

"Traitor!" He hissed

"I still want to live Kai-kun..." Kiba replied simply

"H-How about me?" Gasper squeaked

""That's right!"" Kai and Kiba exclaimed together as they have lamp appear above their heads. They then take Gasper together and push him to Ise ""Please take our noble sacrifice, Ero-sama"" They offered in humble tone

"EEEEK! KIBA-SEMPAI! KAI-SEMPAI!" Gasper shrieked in horror seeing this. He didn't want to face Ise-sempai wrath!

Ise didn't response again. The aura around him seems become more intense as he slowly rise his head in horror manner

To reveal his grin

"I got you all didn't I?" Ise asked with big grin and everyone blinked

"""Eh?""" Kai, Kiba and Gasper response

Ise slowly let out laugh. He cock his head back and laughed happily as if he just got christmas gift.

The boys who hearing this blinked before each of them put deadpan face

'So this is how it feel...' Kai thought eyes twitched inwardly

"Very funny, Ise-kun..." Kiba deadpanned. He admit that he is clearly caught in Ise acting. It seems Kai sense of humor start to rub off to Ise too

"Ise-sempai! You scared me!" Gasper whined with teary eyes

"Hahaha! Sorry! Sorry! But it just! It so funny! Hahahaha!" Ise laughed as he wipe tears from his eyes. He then grinned and see Kai "So... How your first time? How is it feel?" He asked with pervert grin and look make Kai blinked

"Wait! You not angry to me?" Kai asked with gawked face, Kiba and Gasper also confused as they start to separate from each other and now sit calmly in sofa

Ise who hearing this put smirk, before it turned to arrogant look "Uhuhu! Why I should angry? My brother already pass his virgin graduation!" Ise then puff his chest "Just like me!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"""WHAT?!""" The three males yelled as they stand immediately

Ise who seeing their respond show triumph smirk "That's right! I also not virgin anymore! Ufufufu, me and Rias already did it!" He stated with grin make they jawdropped

The three boys began to look at each other and Kai slowly place hand on Ise shoulder

"Nii-san..." Kai started with stern look "You must be very shocked. I'm sorry that I did it before you..."

"Eh?" Ise blinked

"The trauma he got when Kai-kun got his virginity stolen first before he lost his is..." Kiba close his eyes and put sympathy face

"Sempai... Please don't sad..." Gasper comforted

"Huh? Hey! What you talking about?!" Ise demanded with annoyed tone

"I know you must be in deep shock. Sorry, but I really didn't intent to tell you... Now you hallucinate about thing like that..." Kai said in sad tone

"O-Oi..."

"Ise-kun, you need rest..." Kiba stand and helping Kai to calm Ise

"B-But! L-Listen!"

"Kiba-sempai and Kai-sempai right. Ise-sempai need relax, I will bring your eroge collection to calm you down..." Gasper also said as he turn to find something to calm Ise nerves

"Now I want you to sit Nii-san, there explanation why I have sex with Ophis..." Kai said as he push his brother to sit

"Wait! A minute!"

"Kai-kun right, calm your nerve. I'm sure Kai-kun didn't mean to have his first gone before you..." Kiba added as he take some handkerchief and wipe sweat on Ise forehead

"Fuck you! Get off me! You should-"

"I bring the eroge movie!" Gasper said as he run to them while carrying dvd porn and laptop

"WOULD YOU ALL LISTEN TO ME?!" Ise roared as he swing Kiba and Kai away comically

"B-But! Ise-sempai! Your head! There must be-"

"I'm serious moron! I did have sex with Rias!" Ise yelled with blush. It was embarrassing to admit that loud like that

What Ise said is true... He did have sex with Rias... In cannon Ise never got a chance due to so much woman in his life and the moment he and Rias start to move, there will be always someone broken in

However due to Kai existence and he attract more Woman than Ise. It give Ise and Rias private time to got attracted by their hormone... ... Ise hormone actually, and when someone about to interfere or entering they already in middle. So it make the culprit hesitate and then it make Ise and Rias did it without disturbance

That was another impact that caused by Kai existence in this world...

"You... You still sane right Nii-san?"

But of course, none of them believe it...

"I swear in the name of GOD-OUCH!" Ise yelped before he continue "I already have sex with Rias! How can you not believe that?!" He asked in anger! Is he really that pathetic?!

The three male staring at each other with calm look again before turn to Ise again

"He even swear in name of God... It more worse than I thought..." Kai said in stern voice

"ARGGHHHH!" Ise immediately lunged to Kai and choke him "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" He choked and wagging him like rag doll

"I-Ise-kun! Please calm your mind!" Kiba shouted in worry as he try to make Ise release Kai

However, Kai suddenly replaced by log that come out of nowhere make Ise blinked. He turn around to see Kai who smirked

"Well, so you not Virgin-Emperor anymore. Congratulation..." Kai stated make Ise blinked

"Wait! You believe in me?" Ise asked in gawked face and Kai nodded "Then why you act like I suffer mental sickness?" He asked with twitched eyebrow

"Did you think you can pull 'me' to me and went without souvenir?" Kai asked back with smirk and Ise eyes twitched more

"I hate you... You fucking annoy me... You really are..." Ise stated with dull tone but his glare clearly can kill Kai thousand time and Kai merely snorted. He then turn to Kiba and Gasper "And you two! You playing with him right?!" Ise accused

"No... I really think you went insane..." Kiba said with blink

"Same like Kiba-sempai..." Gasper added

Tick mark and vein popped on Ise forehead, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance

He didn't know either he have to happy seeing Kiba and Gasper not playing in Kai act or angry they really don't believe in him

"Anyway!" Ise change the topic as he turn to Kai with pervert face "How your first feeling?" He asked

Kai who hearing that blushed slightly. He remember that night Ophis clearly riding him like horse, while sometime it was him in top but it was Ophis who mostly move

"Well..." Kai scratched his cheek "At first it really good..." He clearly feel awkward to talk about this to his big brother. Despite his soul is technically older but this is his first time too "We started in bathroom and shower together, then we go to bed..." Kai face brightened "It was good, I must admit Ophis shapeshift ability clearly make it more pleasant..." Then his face turn to deadpan "Until she keep riding me when I beg her to stop..." He finished with dull tone

Gasper clearly have red face when hearing that, Kiba also blushed brightly while Ise blinked

"She the one that ride?" Ise asked with slight disappoint tone

"Nii-san. I having sex with fucking Dragon God, I'm a Human. Even I have super power doesn't change the fact she is the STRONGEST being in the World other than Trihexa or Great Red..." Kai deadpanned with twitched eye "It was clear who going to ride who..."

Ise who hearing this put thoughtful face "Hmm... I always knew you are submissive type..." He murmured with understanding tone

"Hey!"

"So... Hey, Kiba! How your first time?!" Ise asked as he turn to Kiba who blushed

"W-Well... I actually never have one..." He answered with rather embarrassment tone and this time Kai and Ise blinked

"Wait! Wait! I knew why Kai didn't do it to anyone since he clearly like fucking robot before meet you all. But you?! Kiba surely you didn't tell me you still virgin right?!" Ise demanded and missing glare from Kai for the robot remark

"Well, I rather save myself for the special one. Didn't both of you also did that with special person?" Kiba pointed and Ise hummed

"Now you put it that way... But it was surprising me still..." Ise murmured as he find it indeed surprising. Kiba are handsome guy, surely he at least have did once right? There no way there no girl that don't want Kiba. Even some High-class Devil also attracted to him "Gasper! Come here! You have to talk about this too! You will get girlfriend one day!"

Gasper let out girlish "EEP" before slowly nodded and Kai merely sighed

Did he have to talk about this?

**Flashback end**

* * *

Meanwhile with Kai (Kai POV)

I walk down with my usual stoic face. Surrounding me is mass of destruction, clearly this place just have big fight.

Where am I now?

Right now I'm in Shrine of Amaterasu treasure. The necklace, Yasakani no Magatama... It kinda strange actually seeing Naruto World jutsu is use Japanese Deity name

The necklace of Yasakani no Magatama is clearly very good treasure. It said it grant you ability to able use flame that rivalled Dragon heat flame and at least stronger than Phoenix flame. It also can enchant your Senjutsu power by gathering and manipulate the Nature Energy around you

It was strong artifact... And dangerous too, not Longinus level though...

But the mastery over it Senjutsu is kinda disturb me... According to the information, let just say you only are beginner in Senjutsu. But if you wear this necklace you become expert immediately. Not Master but expert... But it still dangerous...

I kneel and rub my palm to the ground, trying to sense the energy that left in this place

The army of Shinto faction that check this place just leave this morning... And yes, there guards but right now they busy in Lala-land thanks for Sharingan. From now on, those two will become my spy network for Shinto faction

Though they not too important figure but at least I have spy now for this investigation...

I heard Amaterasu herself come here this morning, companied by Susanoo too. The investigation is already being held

The culprit attacker in group. They have giant with them, seeing the destruction is obvious. They have Vampire, now that kinda surprising. They have expert Magician that using hard and ancient magic, that was very disturbing. They have impaler maniac, well I didn't surprise. There will be always one psycho at least it criminal group. I even have Mordred who bloodthirsty in battle, she are on same level with Vali in battle maniac

Who the hell is the culprit?

Why they attacking?

What they want and purpose? It was clearly not Qlippoth, I knew it. Could it be the new entity that work with them? This entity made group now? How great... Praise the God hallelujah! What else I find out? Wonder how VIP from Shinto faction going to respond this

This is clearly major hit to Shinto faction seeing two of Imperial Regalia of Japan now is gone

Yasakani no Magatama now being stolen, and according to my information Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi or Kusanagi is also unknown where it about. But one thing I sure is now both of them in the hands of enemies

Great... Just great... I wonder did Yata no Kagami also fall to enemies hands? Well I'm not surprise if it did...

**"Don't tempt fate like that Kai-kun, it not good..."**

I know Kaguya-dono, but lately it getting more stressing. I was thinking maybe with Hero faction and Old Maou faction fall Khaos Brigade will down but nooo

There so many cokcroach hidden and they also not just strong but damn smart!

**"Well, you can't expect peace gained with easy. There will be always conflict and there no shortcut to clean it. I, myself learn it from experience..."** Kaguya stated with lecturing tone

I know... But still... Right now I even have hard time to locate Rizevim main base

Even if I did, I don't think to attacking it. Clearly right now Yūgure not strong enough, if we meet them we will be killed. Then there this new group too, they slaugther a Demigod and five hundred army in less than 15 minutes! Whoever they are, their power if combined clearly surpass top 10 Strongest Being.

Another enemies that I need to be wary of... And there high chance this person actually working for Qlippoth... With Holy Grail on Rizevim hands, who knew what that man trying to do

"Something bother you Master?"

I turn to see Kasumi who wearing her tunic as always when in battle or mission. Other than me, Kasumi is the best stealth ever. She can blended with nature completely and erase her presence, it maybe because she created from clay that related to nature.

The strongest in my team is clearly Ernesta, Saphiron and her. The other is on same level, however Mordred and everyone clearly stronger than Nii-san group by exception of Nii-san

Nii-san can take two at same time but he will lose if he take on three simultaneously... Even I having quite time against four of them at same time. But it because I knew their ability and power, not to mention Sharingan ability is helping me to learn their power with fast

But Nii-san is power type. He will be overwhelmed immediately...

"Nothing, Kasumi. Just thinking about our new enemies..." I replied to Kasumi

Kasumi hearing me tilted her head slightly

"What about them?" She asked me sincerely

"... ... Kasumi what your opinion about our new enemies?" I asked her who seems surprised at my question

"Well... According to my analysis, and the information I gather then after I compare it to the data about current generation from Master. We dealing with Magician that on different league. Seeing he/she able to defy the barrier from Amaterasu-ōkami herself. But according to the info the barrier is created through ancient and strong spell. It possible this Magician have knowledges of ancient spell that able to counter the barrier, and seeing there giant print of feet. We deal with giant that supported by nature very strong..." Kasumi explained and I blinked

"Giant who supported by nature?" I asked and she nodded. She then walk to the 3M feet print

"Try to use your Rinnegan Master..." She said and I did

Huh? What this? When I see closely I can see there... Live... No not live, but seed... It as if this land growing some plant...

"The giant possibly is Forest Giant or thing like that. They must be related to nature, while they are destructive but they have rich nature energy inside them. Usually there will be plant or something like that grow in next few years after they rampaging due to it Senjutsu aura..." She then put serious face "But seeing there already seed in here now, we can say this giant is very strong... It possible that the giant is offspring of Entity that related to Earth or Nature..." She finished

Wow... That was...

"That was very impressive deduction skill Kasumi..." I praised with clearly awe voice. This girl is something else in solving mystery, it almost she have computer brain. I was able to conclude that true the Magician is clearly have knowledge about ancient spell but the giant is something else

Well giving her related to nature I think it logical for her to be able to sense it...

Kasumi seems beamed at my praise as she give me her large and sincere smile. I pat her head with soft smile, this girl really sweet

"Then, the Vampire?" I asked again

"Pure blooded one... He/she is pure blood Vampire..." Kasumi answered and I hummed

Well... That was true, whoever did this is clearly pure blooded one... Since there no way half breed will eat this large amount of blood

"The magician with petrification spell also excellent. The spell... Clearly turn them into pure stone..." Kasumi continued and I nodded too

This is clearly troubling... Two expert Magician, Vampire, strong Giant that have Senjutsu power, and...

"Then the psycho who wield spear... Who is it... Could it be one of them?" I murmured

It possible... But... The culprit only two... Either it the strong Magician with knowledge of ancient spell or Vampire...

The Magician that able to petrified won't be the psycho since he/she won't bother to turn them into stone and the giant rather crush them like bug... But...

The higher chance... Are the Vampire... But...

"What kind of Vampire that love to use spear and impale someone?" I muttered confusedly

"Vlad Dracula..."

I blinked before turn to Kasumi

"Vlad Dracula, Vlad the Impaler or the first Vampire... The Father of all Vampire... Vlad are the first Human that transform into Vampire completely because his own act... Surely Master knew the legend of it right?" Kasumi asked me and I nodded

Of course, the legend of Vlad the Impaler is clearly very famous. He are famous for impaling over 20.000 captured Turkish soldiers then he place them as wall to surround city of Bucharest

The field of impaled soldiers at that time was three kilometers in length and one kilometer in width

...

...

...

We are in deep shit aren't we?

**"Indeed... It mean this Vampire is what you called Vlad person..."** Kaguya responded in my mind

...

...

...

HOW IN NAME OF JESUS HE ABLE TO- Holy Grail! That's it! Oh you got to be kidding me! Of course! This Entity make deal with Rizevim and that old bastard lent the culprit Holy Grail for creating he/she own army!

I let out groan of annoyance. This is clearly not good... Screw that! This is the worse! According to legend the first Vampire is the strongest Vampire ever!

We facing against living legend! This is bad! Then... Possibly, the magician with petrification spell is... Medusa... Or one of Gorgon sister...

Then... The members of this group... All of them at least Satan or God-class enemy level! This is bad... Clearly bad... It almost as bad as Qlippoth army...

And the leader is possibly the strongest...

But who is it? What he/she target?

Kasumi seems notice my bothered face as she tug my shirt

"Are you okay Master?" Kasumi asked me

"I don't know..." I answered with strange tone

Eiichi...

That guy... Is the most one that bothering me... When I clash blade against him... I didn't feel anything from him... That was the thing that bother me... I have fight and killed hundreds people but whenever I did that, I always feel something when do that... Pride, anger, hatred, honor, justice, love, hollow...

The emotions and aura that I feel when fighting against people is always there...

But when I clash blades against Eiichi...

I feel nothing... I didn't feel a thing... He not like someone that hollow or lost his way... But he didn't feel anything

I can't feel a thing... It as if I clashed blade against nothing...

Could it be he the one that behind this? His appearance and the incident is too much for coincidence... There chance that he the leader but...

What his motive?

When I clash blade against him, I can tell he didn't even have a goal... What change it?

"Master?" Kasumi called me and I can hear concern in her voice

"Its nothing Kasumi... Come on, let's leave. We already gather enough information..." I stated as I turn around and she follow me behind **"Amenominaka! (Heavenly Governing Inside)"** I muttered as suddenly a circle shaped tear appear in front of us

I entered the portal followed by Kasumi. I have so much to think... And to report too...

* * *

With Gremory group, abandoned mine at some city in Japan

"Ha!" Kiba swing his sword as he slash down one of Evil Dragon

The Dragon roared before it turned into dust due to dragon slayer that Kiba created

"Take this!" Irina launched several spear of lights and pierce the Evil Dragon, pin it to the ground

"Now!" Koneko immediately in front of the Dragon and deliver devastating punch to it head

CRUNCH!

A sound of broken bone can be heared as the Dragon skull shatter under Koneko attack

The group of Evil Dragons roared in anger. They all combined and spew out giant fireball to Asia who defenseless at that time

Only to pillar of light block them...

"I won't let you lay hand to Asia!" Xenovia declared as she appear in front Asia in protective manner while holding Ex-Durandal that glowing in light power

"Lightning! Come!" Akeno create dozens of holy lightning from her hands. The lightning roared dangerously and Akeno swing her hands down then the lightning launched to the group

Seeing this, the Evil Dragon quickly fly to dodge. Many of them dodge but few not able to and immediately got hit. The other Evil Dragon seeing this spew flame ball to Akeno, however all of their attack including them suddenly stop

Behind Akeno is groups of Bats that have glowing red eyes and glaring at them

"Buchou! Now!" Kiba yelled

"Yes!" Rias in the ground create large magic circle with her hands, she cock it back before a dense crimson and black energu appear then she shot it forward "Blow awaay!" She yelled

BOOOOOM!

The Power of Destruction immediately launched and it easily vaporize the remaining of Evil Dragon like flame eat paper

"That's the last of the little one!" Xenovia exclaimed

RRRROOOAARRRR!

They turn to see a giant black Dragon around 5M appear. It have two heads and glowing deep dark red eyes.

"So this is the new Dragon that Kai-kun talk about..." Kiba murmured as he grip his holy-demonic Dragon Slayer sword that he made

"Its quite big..." Koneko commented as she take stance

"Ha!" Xenovia didn't waste time, she launched huge holy attack from Ex-Durandal to the giant Evil Dragon.

However, the Evil Dragons roared with it both heads before giant magic circle appear and block it make everyone eyes widened

"It can use magic?" Akeno said with slight surprise

One of Evil Dragon head suddenly spew out black liquid to them, it was so big that it turned to large wave that almost engulf them

"Scatter!" Rias commanded as she fly away. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko followed, Xenovia and Irina also grab Asia who still learn to fly on it own before jump away from the liquid

'This smell is...' Koneko nose twitched and her eyes widened a bit "Don't let it spew out flame!" She warned

Too late...

FWOOOOSH!

In second, all around them turned to holt liquid that burn everything. The smoke and smell clearly start to suffocate the area around them

"Ice!" Akeno yelled and shoot ice magic to down. The ice hit the hot oil, however it not strong enough to cool them down

The Evil Dragon roared again as both heads shoot another wave of flame and oil

"Kiba!" Xenovia called as she rise Ex-Durandal that glowing

"Hai!" Kiba immediately bring out Gram who let out demonic and Dragon Slayer aura

Both Knights of Gremory immediately swing down their swords at same time. The combined of both swords easily destroy the attack and it launched to Evil Dragon

BOOOM!

The attack is hit. No doubt, however the Evil Dragon still survive. Albeit it condition bad but it still able to fight

"It still stand even after take attack from Gram?" Kiba murmured in surprised tone

"It endurance clearly high. Solid High-class level indeed..." Rias remarked with narrowed gaze as she recall the information from Kai

The Evil Dragon roared again before each heads launched large hot flame to them again

**"Senpō : Rasenkōsen! (Sage Art : Spiralling Beam!)"** Koneko shoot a spiralling blue projectile from both her hands that swirled like drill motion

The attack was plain like arrow, however when it connect with the giant Evil Dragon. The Evil Dragon created another magic circle however the spiralling attack immediately pierce through it and continue to stab the Dragon skin like hot dagger cut butter, creating hole on it body

"GRRAARRH!" The Evil Dragon roared in pain as it chest now having hole

"Perish!" Rias yelled as she shoot large Power of Destruction to the Evil Dragon. Akeno and Irina also follow her as they shoot giant spear of light and dense holy lightning

The Evil Dragon about to move however it suddenly freeze as if it got stopped. Not far from the Evil Dragon, Gasper who appear with glowing red eyes glaring at the Evil Dragon

BOOOOOM!

The combined of three attack immediately hit the Evil Dragon. The Evil Dragon let out roar of pain before it start to move randomly then fall to the ground and dead

"Everybody okay?" Rias asked to them as she landed to the ground when it got clearly freezed by Akeno ice spell

"We fine..." Kiba said as he also landed with Akeno

"Same here..." Xenovia added as she also landed with Asia and Irina

"No harm..." Koneko reported as Gasper formed on her side and both of them landed too

Why the Gremory group here?

According to information that they gain. Few days ago a rumor of monster is appear near in this town, since it Gremory group who working in Japan and near it they was got send by it

And those monster appear to be Stray Magician and Evil Dragon.

"That was new attack Koneko. Does you learn it from Kai?" Xenovia asked and Koneko nodded

"I already mastered Rasengan..." Koneko answered as she extend her palm and the orb appear "Quite fast too, Kai-sempai complained that he work this technique for two years but I finish it less than month..." She finished with slight amused tone

"Really? That was surprise..." Kiba commented with blink of surprise

"Yes. It turn out because Kai-sempai try to mix Ki. When he formed the energy he let out Chakra as it core but the shell is Ki. He did that without understand, that's why he always fail. He said he bang his head to the wall when realize that..." Koneko responded and everyone sweatdropped. Then she blinked "Oh by the way-"

GRRR! GRRR!

Suddenly the ice around them shaking before it break and another Evil Dragon appear, surprising them

"Another one?" Rias muttered with slight surprise

"I forget to tell there another one..." Koneko commented with slight sheepish tone

The Evil Dragon roared and glare to them. It open it mouth and charge it flame to attack

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

However suddenly numerous magic attack rain down to the Evil Dragon. It make the giant lost concentrate and immediately fell down

"Get out of the way!"

Everyone hearing Ise voice immediately scattered and it reveal Ise who in Balance Breaker form. Around him is orange Ki aura and his right fist contain the brighter light, it also contain Dragon Slayer aura from Ascalon

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

**"Reiryū no Ken! (Spirit Dragon Fist!)"** Ise roared as he extend his fist and shoot giant Dragon head shaped flaming orange aura

SWOOOSH! BOOOM!

Everyone cover their eyes as the light of explosion appear from Ise attack, the attack also destroy everything that surround it.

The dense Ki that boosted from Boosted Gear and mixed with Dragon Slayer aura that also boosted easily destroy the giant Evil Dragon

When the light down, it revean only destruction that caused by Ise

"No one hurt?" Ise asked as his helmet opened to reveal his face and he approach them

"We fine... Thanks for the warning.." Rias reassured with wave of her hand and smile while everyone behind her nodded in agreement

"Sorry we late, we face those thing too and there three of them..." Rossweisse said as she fly down and stand on Ise side

"Its okay... Everything still went smooth..." Rias responded with nod as she stare at the place condition, where the giant Dragon was before "But still... That Dragon before is..." She muttered

"It no doubt strong..." Kiba continued after her "It able to take Dragon Slayer from Gram. True I still didn't master Gram and I also didn't put quite power in that attack. But still..."

"This is proof how dangerous is this new enemy of ours. Qlippoth maybe have hundreds or almost thousand of these Dragon, and with the normal Evil Dragon. It was more than enough to create another chaos in Underworld..." Akeno concluded

"Just another reason we need to cleanse the one that help Rizevim..." Xenovia added firmly

Everyone in here also have similar thought. After facing the Dragon by themselves they can tell how dangerous is them, not to mention number isn't too important since Rizevim possess Holy Grail and can modified Human into these Evil Dragon though it not the big one but it still dangerous

"That was splendid show. So this is the famous Sekiryuutei and his companion eh?"

All of them tensed when hear new voice. They immediately entering battle stance and turn to the voice direction

Shadow and darkness slowly formed out of nowhere before it died and reveal a figure who wearing similar outfit to Stray Magician. However it was slight different since there gold and few jewels that adorn her hood

'I didn't even sense her presence! How could it be?!' Koneko thought with wide eyes

The woman under the hood merely smiled and bowed politely

"Hello my dear. My name is Medea, I never thought I will meet Venelana Bael daughter..." The woman said and everyone eyes widened

"You know my Mother?" Rias asked in surprise

"Yes. I also happen to know your father too, he are quite talented in using his Demonic power. We meet long time ago... They not married yet but still a couple that time.." Medea stated make everyone surprised more

"If you knew my Father and Mother then... Are you their enemy or friends?" Rias asked with narrowed gaze

"Ah... Hmm, how do I put it eh. We meet once and we do fight... You can say we are enemy. Yes, let just say so. But don't worry I didn't harbor any ill feeling to you..." Medea said in soft tone

"Then why you here? Are you members of Qlippoth?" Xenovia interrogated

"Qlippoth? No, no. I didn't work with that group. I'm not into that crazy world domination thing..." Medea chuckle "I here to gather some data, but who knew this base will be attacked. So who the informant?" She asked

"We have our own source. If you not members of Qlippoth then which side are you from? And can you come with us peacefully?" Rias answer back and asked at the same time

"Ara, I afraid I can't answer neither follow you. You see, I have my own business to come here... But you can tell Venelana that Medea wish to dress her up, again..." Medea said with giggle make Rias confused with what she mean

"Then sorry, we have to using force." Rias replied as everyone take battle stance

"Ha!" Xenovia as always start first as she swing down Ex-Durandal and send holy aura to Medea

Medea didn't bother to move as suddenly pink light magic circle appear in front of her and it block the attack with ease

Kiba and Xenovia dashed from difference way, intent to make Medea confused. However Medea didn't bother to move from her place

CLANG! CLANG!

Both of their attacks is completely blocked by barrier as if it was wood meet steel

'What? I put quite power in this slash! She able to block it with ease?' Kiba thought with shock

"Hmm... Gram eh? Ah that should be able to cut me, but you who control it at this level won't be able to scratch my barrier... Not even a bit... That occur to your Durandal too my dear.." Medea commented

BOOOM! BOOOM!

"Agh!"

"Gugh!"

The barrier that blocks Kiba and Xenovia attack suddenly explode and shoot torrent of lightning, hitting and launch them away

"Kiba-san! Xenovia!" Asia shouted in worry. She immediately shoot healing aura to where they launched away

"Lightning!"

"Take this!"

"Ha!"

"Blow awaaay!"

Akeno, Rossweisse, Irina and Rias immediately launched their attack to Medea. The attack was many, hundred perhaps. It mixed between Power of Destruction, Norse magic, holy slash, and holy lightning

Medea move one hand to the front and the magic circle that cover her appear to become larger

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

Much to everyone shock, their attack clearly blocked and none of them able to pierce through Medea defense who only smiled in response

"That was good attack. However it not enough..." Medea said before suddenly 10 little magic circles appear behind her

However before she able to do anything, she feel something disturb her movement. Then she smirked "Dhampir over there, even with Balor power you won't be able to match me. I'm the Strongest Magician that live now." The magic circle suddenly shifted and shoot pink ray beam to Gasper who have wide eyes

"Watch out!" Ise yelled as he dashed and tackle Gasper

SWOOOSH! BOOOOOOM!

An earthquake appear and destroy large portion of area due to single attack make everyone shocked

'That attack not just fast! But it also dangerous! Gasper will be killed had I didn't tackle him! This woman is dangerous!' Ise thought with wary as he glare to the woman

"Nice save Sekiryuutei..." Medea praised

Everyone immediately regrouped, Kiba and Xenovia also stand back at their group side, their wound healed already from the attack

"While your ability to stopping time indeed magnificent, however if you wish to know a simple Space Manipulation can alter it. Space Manipulation and Time Manipulation is quite close after all. You need to see to able stop time, all I do is alter the space around me a bit and boo. It useless..." Medea lectured with slight smirk

Everyone who hearing can't help but shocked at the revelation. They never think such thing, this woman clearly dangerous and on different level!

"If you all didn't wish to resume our game, may I leave now? While I didn't mind to kill you all but my Lord waiting for me..." Medea asked

"Sorry, but we can't have that. Who are you leader actually?" Rias asked back

"That would be secret..." Medea responded "Since all of you didn't wish to let me go. I can escape actually but I didn't mind playing a little.." She then move her hands and numerous magic circle formed before it shoot numerous element to them

Everyone immediately scatter to dodge the elemental attack. Ise and Koneko the one that move this time

**[Change Star Sonic!]**

Ise with fast flashed in zig zag manner and dodge the attack while charging to Medea

**[Change Solid Impact!]**

**[Solid Impact Booster!] **

Ise immediately change his armor and immediately give Medea punch as he appear in front of her

BAAAAANG!

However the barrier that protect Medea completely block it like Kiba and Xenovia attack. The barrier let out spark of lightning while doing that

"You shouldn't charged recklessly Sekiryuutei. Attacking me with half-baked attack is very dangerous..." Medea extend one of her palm then a magic circle appear

Ise seeing this pull his fist to dodge however, he found his fist latched to the barrier and can't be removed

'Shit!' Ise thought with wide eyes

"Blast..." Medea murmured before a bowling ball size beam appear and shot Ise

The beam immediately push Ise away with fast speed, he got carried by the beam for dozen meters before it explode

BOOOOM!

"Ise!/Ise-san!" Rias and Asia yelled in worry

"How about attack from Senjutsu then?!" Koneko yelled as she brought her hands that glowing **"Senpō : Ōdama Rasenkōsen! (Sage Art : Big Ball Spiralling Beam)"** She shoot a giant beam of Chakra and Nature Energy power

Medea who sensed the attack have her eyes widen a bit sensing the Chakra on that attack. She focus her barrier a moment and block the attack while smirking

"Pure Chakra and Senjutsu attack? That good, very good inf act. To see Nekoshu in this era is rare but still..." Medea waved her hands and the attack dismissed "That not enough, Aero!"

A blast of tornado created and shoot to Koneko. Koneko try to move but she winced due to pain that appear on her palm from using Chakra attack. That caused she got blasted away by the large gale of wind

Medea seeing this smirked before she floating and dodge an attack from Xenovia and Kiba. She flipped in air before dozens magic circle appear and rain the Knights down.

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

**"Dragon Shot!"**

All the magic attack immediately vaporized by crimson blast from Ise who appear again, his armor broken in few part and it was clear he got wound.

'She able to create magic attack less than second! I never see such talent or hear about her! Such talented person should be famous at least or being known! She are old and ever face Rias Mother and Father. The spell she use also old one, I don't even recognize it pattern... Her name is Medea... If I recall there familiar name...' Rossweisse eyes widened in shock at the realization, her face twisted into pure disbelief "It can't be..." She murmured

"Rossweisse-san?" Ise called in confused when hear her murmur, he already got healed by Asia

"Y-You... You are Medea... Medea the Witch of Betrayal! The Magicians of Age of Gods!" Rossweisse exclaimed with clearly shock face

Everyone who hear that name immediately freeze instantly. Their eyes widened in disbelief and shock is clearly now in their faces

"The Witch of Betrayal..." Rias muttered with shock

"B-But how can she still alive?! She are Human!" Xenovia demanded

Medea who only silence hearing her name have her eyebrow twitched

"Its true, I should be dead. However I believe what you called Holy Grail is helping..." She said before her lips frowned "But call me Witch once again, and I make sure one of you will be death and that's not idle threat. Even if you all can beat me, killing one of you is not hard..." She stated with cold tone and everyone can see her glare under her hood make them tensed more

"You resurrected by Holy Grail. But you not working for Qlippoth... The only other person who knew about Grail is Kai... Did you work for him?" Rossweisse asked

"Kai... Kai... Hyoudou Kai? Ah no, I didn't..." Medea answered make everyone confused more. She notice time in her clock and frowned "Ara, I having fun too much. Sorry Boy and Girl, but I have to leave. My Lord won't be pleased with me..." Dark mist and shadow slowly appear as she speak

"Wait! You won't get away!" Xenovia yelled as she give attack using Ex-Durandal again

However a barrier block the attack, and it allow Medea to have time to escape as shadow and dark mist appear to engulf her. And when the mist dissipated, she already gone

"She gone... I can't sense her anymore..." Koneko murmured

Everyone who hearing this lower their stance. The battle clearly already over and Asia began to heal their wounds

"Medea... The Witch of Betrayal... Magician from Age of Gods... That is clearly dangerous person..." Rossweisse murmured as she knew well how dangerous Medea is

"Indeed... The Witch of Betrayal is one of top Magician that live at Age of Gods. She can be considered stronger or on par with Merlin... Those people is living legend and unlike Grendel, they have brain and high technique... Against them will be very dangerous..." Rias commented with troubling face after founding her new enemy identity

"Ano... I'm not into history so can one of you tell me about her?" Ise asked with sheepish face

"Well... Her story is tragic one actually... She not evil woman originally, she just victim..." Rossweisse sighed as she began tell Ise the tale of Witch of Betrayal

* * *

With Medea

Medea appear to some place, she immediately knew that her Lord is in front of her and she take kneeling position

"Eiichi-sama! Forgive me! I'm late! It because-"

"Relax Medea..." Eiichi said easily "Take breath first, not need to be hasty..." He told her

Medea did that as she slowly calm herself

"I'm sorry Eiichi-sama, I'm late. I already have the data about Qlippoth but I encounter Sekiryuutei group first..." Medea notice Eiichi reacted when hear that "I actually about to leave them but I curious so I decide to test their power to see are they threat or not, sorry for doing that without your order..." She said in apologetic manner

Eiichi only fell silence. So Medea did encounter Hyoudou Issei... While he didn't like what Medea did but he can't blame her fully either, she only wish to see how big their scale as threat

"Hyoudou Issei... How he in battle?" Eiichi asked

"The Sekiryuutei isn't bad in battle. While he can be reckless but he also quite skilled, he react first to save one Dhampir from my fatal attack... He also very pervert, but I think I didn't need to mention that one." She said in slight sheepish tone for last part

Eiichi who hearing that inwardly sighed. Even Medea didn't see anything inside Hyoudou Issei... What make that man special? Why Hyoudou Kai respect him? For such person to respect that pervert and idiot...

"Is that all?" Eiichi asked

"Yes..." Medea answered and Eiichi nodded

"Then... You may leave... And I'm not angry for you to doing that..." He said and Medea beamed at that

"Thank you Eiichi-sama!" She replied before she slowly leave. She knew her Lord need alone time

Eiichi sit calmly while leaned on his chair. He remove his mask and place it on his lap then stare at the moon through window

His Mother wish to have Yasakani no Magatama... He already did... His Mother also tell him to gain information about Qlippoth just in case they become enemy in future... He already did that...

Right now his Mother want to lure Hyoudou Kai... But at same time she also want Kai to kill Rizevim first... Or weakened him... So when Kai got captured her Mother can dispatch Rizevim with ease...

To get Hyoudou Kai attention is easy... But to get Rizevim attention is hard... Especially there Lilith on his side

It will be dangerous...

Mother said it will be better if they didn't move too much now... They have to kill Lilith or capture her if can... But that was impossible...

Samael poison... No... Hades already have problem and if they possess Samael poison now it will be suspicious so Hades won't give it to them...

Her Mother also actually having hard time to create plan since Hyoudou Kai and Rizevim is clearly not weak opponent, they are skilled and dangerous

_**"You are nothing but Izanami puppet, you don't even have mean to born. Your fight for dream that not belong to you, with skills and technique that not yours. Your entire existence is a lie!"**_

Eiichi clench his fist angrily... That words still haunt him until now... He didn't know why he should angry... Mother order are absolute! But why? Why it was so bother him?!

**_"... ... Then why you observing me? Does it your Mother command?"_**

**_"... No ... I just want to..."_**

**_"... I'm not good man to be seen kid..." Kai told him with matter of fact tone_**

**_"... ..." Eiichi stare at Kai silently. He not even bothered by what Kai call him. He clearly confused why Kai said that so he tilt his head slightly and asked "Why?"_**

**_Kai stare at him while narrowed his eyes. Eiichi can see Kai clearly confused by his question_**

**_"Because my path is not the path where you can find happy ending... No matter how many light I bath... Even if I turned to the Gray due to light it doesn't matter... Because in the end I will back to the darkness... Because it was my path that I already take..."_**

**_Eiichi clearly shocked with Kai words. What he just said is clearly suicide and strange..._**

**_"... Then why? Why you wish to take this path?" He asked again with more confused tone_**

**_"Because..." He can see Kai have strange look "This World... Always need Darkness... You can't create the World with only Light... There no World without Darkness... And there now World without Light too... I'm Darkness, and this is Light... One day, it will come to the Champion of Light to fight me... And in that time... Both of us will gone... Then new Light and Darkness will be born..._"**

At that moment Eiichi feel something strange... That was the first time he born, Eiichi feel so... So... Awe... So... Clear... Hyoudou Kai clearly admirable man... That was what he thinking

Clearly honorable man and his Mother also not wrong to pick him...

He didn't know why Mother wish to have him... He only knew Mother want to free and it require Hyoudou Kai...

So he will bring him to her... That was absolute...

But again, what Crom Cruach mean actually? What he mean by saying that?!

Which part is he that he are wrong?!

"Father... Do you know the answer?" He murmured as he stare at the moon that shine to his face. The face that remind him of his Father...

* * *

**Wew! Done! How is it?! How this chapter?!**

**This chapter is show how Eiichi start his move first... It was clear his group target is to capture Kai**

**And we already find out another members of Eiichi group!(Which still need name!) It was Medea and Medusa! Now there three already the living legend that working for Kai!**

**Who else next?! There another three! And they already decided of course! Few of them will be revealed when in battle!**

**As for Medea ability, she are live in Age of Gods. Surely you didn't think Gremory group will able to beat her easily right? She have knowledge of Magic that rivalled God, she clearly on par or stronger than Grendel. Not to mention Holy Grail also modified her body**

**What make her tough is she not like Grendel who take hit directly, she have brain and various technique. She can use various spell to defend and find good one to block enemy attack**

**And for Koneko mastery over Rasengan. Yes! She already learn it and she can use it too! She even make few various type. However she can't use it many times since her body not like Kai and it hurt her just like what you see**

**Eiichi also have internal conflict between himself! Who or what is he actually?! Why everything about him so confusing?! Even he also confused to himself!**

**Hahahaa you all have to wait for that!**

**Oh by the way how ol**d** Rossweisse actually? If I recall there some part that I rea**d** she are about 200 years ol**d** in Human age. Is that true?**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	73. To Find The Meaning of Life

**Chapter 72. To Find ****The ****Meaning of Li****f****e...**

* * *

**He see that man walking...**

**That man walked past everything... Around him is corpse... Dead body... Children... Woman... Man... Husband... Wife... All of them...**

**Darkness is his path... Shadow is his guide...**

**He have overcome countless battle...**

**He see that man stop... And he turn to face him...**

**"Father..." He called with voice that filled with hope, his hand extended to reach his Father**

**The man didn't response to his word... When his eyes meet him, he can see his Father eyes filled with disgust**

**"Father?"**

**Father didn't response. He rise his hand upward before swing it down**

**SLASH!**

**'Eh?'**

**Blood...**

**He bend his head and see his body is being cut... He rise his eyes and his face filled with shock**

**"Fa... Ther..." He whispered as he extend his hand, try to reach the man**

**But his Father merely turn around and leave... Not even spare him second glance...**

* * *

Unknown place

"Ara, Eiichi-kun? You come again?! What you want this time? Could it be Izanami-baa-san have another deal? Uhyahyahya!" Rizevim asked with laugh

Eiichi merely stare at Rizevim blankly under his mask

"No... This time, I come to talk for my own..." Eiichi answered and Rizevim blinked in surprise

"Oh really? What a surprise! So what you want my Boy?" Rizevim asked with grin

"I want to talk with Lilith..."

Rizevim furrowed his eyebrow at the strange request. Clearly he didn't expect that one

"You know Lilith is my special bodyguard right? I can't let you just go and have private talk with her!" Rizevim exclaimed with grin

Eiichi eyes narrowed behind his mask

"... ... What you want?" Eiichi asked to the point

Rizevim hearing this grinned. He actually have idea what Eiichi want seeing _what_ he is and _what_ Lilith is... Both of them is created for their creator purpose

However, while Lilith is success but Eiichi is not. It seems Eiichi find something before Izanami able to construct him to her full toy. Eiichi want to talk to Lilith because they are same. But Lilith didn't have mind problem like him, it because Lilith don't have self-aware like him.

This will be interesting development... If he allow Eiichi talk to Lilith there possibility that Lilith will become like him and it can be dangerous...

'But of course! The fun thing always have it own risk!' Rizevim began to ponder the risk and the thing that he gain by doing this. The fun and the benefit he get from this no doubt is high level but if he lose then it will be also dangerous...

Lilith can betray him... Though the risk is low since Eiichi himself also didn't have solid argument or subject to talk about... But still...

'Ah, why hesitate? It will be fun too anyway! All choice always have it own risk!' Rizevim chuckled "Ah I didn't want anything! I just warning you, please. Lilith is on another way... Feel free to meet her!" He extend his hand in gentleman manner with big grin

Eiichi knew Rizevim hiding something, it was clear. But he didn't have any idea what is it...

He give brief nod to Rizevim before leaving to where the Devil pointed

"You sure it wise to let him talk to Lilith?"

"Of course it is!" Rizevim chuckled "Don't worry Euclid, while that Boy is indeed dangerous but he didn't have strong mind. Right now he are like cocoon, hard and strong. But also vulnerable, what he will become is depend on the environment! If we play it right we will able to beat him with ease, even if he broke out from his shell if he move according to us. Beating him won't be hard!" He laughed

"But didn't his subordinate just spying on us few days ago?" Euclid asked but Rizevim only laughed

"Yes, but we also do the same right? I don't care actually! My assumption is he only want to see the data about our new Dragon. I don't mind for him to take that, in response we manage to find out that he survived Medea! It was fair trade! Uhyahyahya! You didn't need to worry too much Euclid..." Rizevim stated simply

"If you say so Rizevim-sama..."

Meanwhile Eiichi walking to the dark road that surround him, he arrive in front of door before click it open

The room he entered is simple. Plain white with bed, table and chair.. That's all...

He see Lilith sitting in middle of chair with usual blank face.

"Lilith..." Eiichi greeted as he enter the room

Lilith only give him a emotionless look. Eiichi walk and sit in the bed, he remove his mask and Lilith eyes widen a bit when seeing his face

"You... Your face... Its..." Lilith put thoughtful face as if she try to remember him

"Your Mother is Ophis... Right? But your Father is something else... You inherit your Mother face... Like me who inherit my Father face but I have different Mother..." Eiichi stated with matter of fact tone

"I know..." Lilith replied in emotionless tone

"We are similar..."

"I know..."

"... ... As someone that created in unnatural way and same like me... I want to ask you, what you thinking about your own self?"

"... ... Protect Rizevim... ..."

"Is that all? Don't you have anything else? Goal? Dream? Wish?"

"... ... No... I only want to protect Rizevim..."

Lilith blank black eyes bore to Eiichi own blank black eyes. They staring to each other, filled with nothing but hollow and emptiness... An eyes who didn't have meaning in this World...

"Do you... Have something else?" Lilith asked while tilting her head

"... ... ... I... Maybe... I don't know..."

"We are same Eiichi... We both created in unnatural way... So it only logical if we fulfill our creator wish and command... You do the same right?" Lilith asked rhetorically with emotionless tone

"Yes... You... You right... I will do anything what Mother say... ... But..."

**_"You are nothing but Izanami puppet, you don't even have mean to born. Your fight for dream that not belong to you, with skills and technique that not yours. Your entire existence is a lie!"_**

Eiichi clench his fist tightly, while his face is blank but inside he clearly fuming. That words really disturb him to no end... Its true he are Izanami underling and he also love her Mother, her Mother also love her back. And he will do anything that her Mother said but... That words...

"But what?" Lilith asked, oblivious to Eiichi conflict inside his mind

"... ... ... Did you ever think... To question your existence?" Eiichi asked with moment of pause

"No, I'm not... Why should I?" Lilith answer and asked back with blank look

"... Because ... ... I don't... Know..." Eiichi murmured with troubled face and Lilith stare at him blankly

"... Then why you ask?" She continued

"Let's... Change the topic... ... ... Had it been flashed in your mind... What our real parent will think if they see us?" Eiichi asked again with moment of pause and Lilith put thoughtful face

"Knowing Ophis... She will kill me and absorb me back... How about yours?" Lilith asked back

Eiichi stopped... What his Father will do if he find out about him?

...

It was no secret that his Father, hate his Mother... If not, Father will come and talk with Mother... What Father would think if he have offspring from his Mother?

...

An image where his Father cut him down in his dream flashed and he stiffened inwardly

... The answer is obvious...

"He will kill me too..." He murmured and Lilith nodded

"I don't know what bothering your mind. I never thinking that far, I created by Rizevim to protect and follow his order... You, created by Izanami to follow her order right? Then what its wrong with that?" Lilith pointed and Eiichi paused

Logically, that not wrong... There nothing wrong in that... Its why Mother created him after all... To following her... But...

Lilith stare at Eiichi who have troubled face with frown. While she didn't know Eiichi but she knew he and her are same. They both are weapon and created for their own creator purpose... She didn't know why but the idea to have someone that same like her is kinda strange... And little fun too? But that doesn't matter, she are created for Rizevim purpose.

If Rizevim order her to kill Eiichi, she will do that... Without hesitation... Plain and simple...

"Is that so... I think I understand..." Eiichi stated as he slowly stand and grab his mask. He silence for moment before speaking "Lilith..."

"Yes?" Lilith responded

"... ... Our purpose in this World... I will find it... There must be something else... For us to be born..." Eiichi speak and his voice filled with determination for first time

Lilith in response only tilted her head in confused manner

However her eyes widened when see Eiichi face is replaced by someone else...

'What was that?'."You still talk thing like that?" Lilith asked blankly

"... ..." Eiichi only silence before he slowly put his mask back "That's a promise..." He said before he turn around "See you next time, Lilith..." He excuse himself as he exit from the room

Lilith who staring with blank look for the first time since conversation blinked in confusion. The image she just see when Kai speak is clearly familiar... Could it be memory from her Mother? Well it could be so...

'What a strange Man...' Lilith thought with shrug

... ... She didn't have the right to talk about that actually ... ...

* * *

Meanwhile with Yūgure, few days after ORC encounter with Medea

"I see... Medea, the Witch of Betrayal huh?" Mordred murmured

"I just got the info that D×D meeting them. There little chaos now seeing they now not just facing legendary Evil Dragon but also have legendary figure as their potential enemies..." Kai said while leaning on his chair and drink some tea

"Could it possible that Medea working for the Entity that helping Rizevim?" Jeanne asked

"It is..." Hidemoto answered after reading the report "This isn't coincidence. It was well planned, clearly what Leader-sama said is true. This new Entity give Rizevim unique vassal that turned into new Evil Dragon, and Rizevim lent he/she the Holy Grail... It was logical trade..." He remarked

"It mean right now we have legendary figure as our enemy right? This could be problem..." Lu Bu murmured

"Indeed, unlike Grendel or other Evil Dragon. While they are super strong, but they are idiot in battle. They will take attack recklessly, these individual meanwhile is another thing. And I sure the Holy Grail has modified them and turn them far stronger when they at their prime..." Kai sighed as he have his tea refilled by Ernesta

Jeanne meanwhile reading the folder again that Kai created with thoughtful face "So we have Vlad Dracula, Medea the Witch of Betrayal, Medusa the Gorgon, Giant that is spawn of Earth related entity, and few unknown people... These four is already Satan-class and possibly God-class now having their body upgraded..." She murmured with frown

"And they not just famous for their strength too but also their strategic and experience in battle. Even with upgrade from Leader-sama I doubt we can beat them one by one... Not without us dying of course..." Hidemoto added. He of course have train using his new power and he must say, he grow stronger than before. It was clear, he already surpass his ancestor now. Everyone in here also surpass their own ancestor

"How many these guy possibly?" Mordred asked while rubbing her chin

"If you add the leader according to my calculation it could be seven or eight... Seven at least..." Kasumi answered as she already processing the information she got when she gone to see the fighting place with Kai

"Then each of us possibly get one..." Mordred grinned "I hope they have swordman! I want to have good battle with Clarent!" She said in hoping manner

Everyone only sighed at the eagerness that descendant of Knight of Treachery. Among everyone, it wasn't secret that it was Mordred who is battle maniac in this group. While Kai and Lu Bu also like battle but they not at Mordred level who rivalled or on par with Vali

"Wait, if Medea suppose to be working with Rizevim then why she didn't help and instead gathering information about Qlippoth?" Lu Bu asked

"I don't know... It possible that Medea goal actually is to observe my big brother group. Who knew she could be lying?" Kai sighed as he really can't read what that crazy old Devil mind along with his allies

"So what our move then Kai-kun?" Jeanne asked

Kai meanwhile only put thoughtful face. This group 80% is the one that helped Rizevim, and also the one that maybe kidnapped Valkyrie and Grim Reaper... If that's true then...

'There so many entity that related to lightning... We can't just guess randomly... What should we do? This group also great in stealthy... They rivalled us and Rizevim... And this group goal also mystery... Not to mention I can't act more open seeing my hunter is increased due to First Gen report..' Kai thought with stoic face while put hand on his chin

The moment First Gen reported about Kai ability to use Chakra to high level. Azazel said the one that hunt him now will be famous Hero or descendant of Deity. It not Low or High level mercenary anymore like he had faced but Ultimate level...

Right now, they are in somewhere at Western Europe. They didn't know specific location but it was old base of Hero faction. The main base where Cao Cao lived before

Of course, thanks to Jeanne for that they have many enjoyable hiding place

"Right now moving alone or only in two person will be dangerous. The tension out there clearly dangerous, Shinto and Norse mythologies is in full alert. Mt Sumeru also hunting us, and according to my spy Cao Cao is chosen by Indra as his Vanguard..." Kai remarked make Jeanne eyes widened

"So Cao Cao is..."

"Yes, he joining D×D. There big chance we will clash against him, Georg and Leonardo also already free. That Indra really do whatever he want. What he relation with Cao Cao anyway?" Kai asked to Jeanne

"Their relation is quite complicated. Indra already knew Cao Cao ever since Cao Cao were children. Cao Cao also appear very respectful to him, I didn't know too much. If there someone who know better it will be Sieg-kun or Georg..." Jeanne answered with troubled face and Kai sighed

"Anyway, despite the situation. We have our own mission, there spy of Khaos Brigade in Mt Sumeru... We also have the one that on Norse faction and Greek faction, there many traitor out there..." Kai remarked

"A traitor in Mt Sumeru? At Indra side?" Mordred asked with narrowed eyes

"Well, apparently the one that not like Indra also not feeble. Not surprise somehow seeing what kind of person Indra is, why you think he having hard time to gather army for fighting Shiva the God of Destruction?" Kai said sarcastically as he recall Azazel report about Indra or the data he gain from his spy

"Why he wish to fighting Shiva anyway?" Hidemoto asked and Kai shrugged

"I don't know, either it because pride or his own arrogant. Anyway, Lu Bu, Hidemoto and Kasumi. I want you to go and kill this man..." Kai then place some folder and push it to Hidemoto and Lu Bu who sit near to each other "It was from Norse faction, the rest of the data about mission, how you going to infiltrate the place and the complete information about the base already inside there..."

Hidemoto open the folder and read it for moment before smirked "Ara? How did you gain access for this place?" He asked

"Well seeing Odin-sama already knew the truth about me, I ask his permission and promise him that I will give him the proof later..." Kai answered before throw some scroll to them "That contain one of my clone that possess soul absorbing ability. After you knock the enemy out call my clone, he will eat the enemies soul so he can gain more information..."

"Of course! Well, we will take our leave Leader-sama..." Hidemoto stand while taking the folder and scroll

However just when they stand suddenly the alarm on the room flared

RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

"An alarm?" Lu Bu asked as he stand in wary

"Someone just pierce through the barrier..." Jeanne muttered as she know well what it mean due to this place was her ex-base

Everyone also stand and immediately they change to their battle outfit.

"Kasumi..." Kai called

"Hai..." Kasumi immediately fell to one knee and touch the ground with her palm, then she close her eyes to focus. Her sensory ability immediately expanded through the house and forest that suppose protect them

After a moment of silence she opened her eyes and turn to face her Master "30 Angels, 50 Devils and 20 Fallen Angels. One Elite Guard Angel, two Ultimate-class Devil, and one Fallen Angel with 8 wing possibly... The army is high-class one. I sense they possess anti-magic device, that possibly what pierce our barrier..." She explained make Kai frown a bit

"I knew I should add my own barrier instead using Cao Cao's..." Kai muttered with slight displeased tone. He then stare at his own group, everyone already prepare for battle. Then his face fell to new person that only silence since the beginning

The new person is blonde haired man with pale skin and icy blue eyes. His face is stoic like Kai and he wearing long sleeves high collared golden cape, underneath it he wear light blue t-shirt. He also wear black jeans and white shoes

This new person is actually Saphiron, in Human form. After facing with Crom Cruach, Kai have idea to make Saphiron able to turn into Human form too. It will be quite efficient in battle and won't be caught too many attention

He are helped with Great Red and Ophis in training to adapt himself to Human form after he got healed. That's why he never been seeing lately

'This is excellent opportunity to see how Saphiron battle in Human form too...' Kai thought "Alright! Prepare for battle! We have 100 army with four Captain. Jeanne, Hidemoto and Saphiron handle the army. Lu Bu, Mordred Kasumi and Ernesta, I trust you four can deal with the captains?"

"Roger that!" Jeanne said with salute

"It shall be done..." Saphiron speak with cold tone

"Well, I don't mind. I'm more into army destroyer after all..." Hidemoto chuckled

"I got the Elite Guard!" Mordred stated with grin as her armor appear

"I got Fallen Angel then..." Lu Bu remarked

"We both will handle the Devil..." Ernesta said and Kasumi nodded

"I will store all our item to** Amenominaka (Heavenly Governing Inside)** dimension... Now go!" Kai ordered and his subordinates nodded before leave

They didn't need Kai for handling this level of opponent. Kai after all is special case, he are the King and Leader of this group. Even they become Super Human, Kai still can take them on even if he have hard time but he still win. You can't expect a Leader come just to facing peasant right?

* * *

With Yūgure at Forest outside

"How long until they arrive?" Hidemoto asked

"In minute. They also sense us already and I can feel they prepare themselves for battle..." Kasumi answered

"Feh... Its been a while since we face strong enemy again... After Crom Cruach, Leader-sama send us to more simple mission. It kinda boring..." Mordred grumbled

"W-Well, you can't blame him Mordred-chan. After what happen with Crom Cruach Kai-kun very careful to pick mission. Who knew it could be trap actually?" Jeanne comforted Mordred and its true

What happen to Kai last time is quite traumatized for him. Not just he got played like puppet but he also endanger his own people. Had he succeed killing Valerie that time, he won't just got played but lost his member forever

Ever since that Kai start to become more careful to pick mission to make sure his group safety

"I know about that... But still..." Mordred actually agree with Jeanne. After all, Leader-sama come to save her. She still remember that event and how vulnerable Leader-sama when save her. It was something that she never wish to see again, to see her always strong willed Leader-sama become like that

It hurt her pride as Knight to see her King become something like that

"They here..." Saphiron said as he can sense the large numbers of army that approaching. Hearing that everyone tilt their head to the where the aura come from

"They plan to surround us..." Lu Bu remarked as he feel the army now spreading and surround them

"We can't let them do that. It will place us at disadvantage and also Kai-sama still packing our belonging..." Ernesta stated as her 10 wings and her aura leaked out

"What Ernesta-chan said is true. We will have to destroy them in here, now..." Hidemoto move his hand and chill smoke come out from it **"Hyōga Seiran (Glacier Vapor Storm)"**

A burst of wave storm of ice appear and soar to the forest. Seeing this numerous flames start to appear and hold the ice, however. All flames, immediately freeze like a normal rock, it didn't even give fighting to the ice

SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH!

From the forest and tree an army of Three Alliances immediately sprout out, they dodge the blast of ice that freeze the entire forest and all of them have magic circles and start to shoot their own attack

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Saphiron immediately appear in front of Yūgure members, both his hands glowing in golden energy before he clap it together. As soon he did that, a golden giant barrier appear, it protect the whole Yūgure and all the attack who touch it immediately negated

"Hoo! It so cool! Saphiron-kun really strong!" Jeanne exclaimed with awe

"Kasumi-san..." Ernesta called

"The four strongest is approaching. This barrier won't last long if they continue their assault..." Kasumi reported

"Then what we waiting for?!" Mordred roared as Clarent let out massive crimson aura "Saphiron! Move that thing out!" She yelled and Jeanne on her side also have golden flames swirling around her sword

"Affirmative..." Saphiron remove the barrier and quickly jump away

**"Clarent, Ryūketsu no Kiba! (Clarent, Bloody Fang!)"**

**"Hyaku no Yoi Seinaru Honō! (Hundred of Golden Holy Flame!)"**

DOOOOOOON!

A large pillar of crimson demonic energy followed by countless barrage of golden 50 centimeter diameter flame balls launched from the barrier. The Alliance army who seeing this, immediately shatter to dodge the attack

However few of them didn't able to due to caught in surprise and they immediately destroyed from vast demonic energy and holy flame of purification

"What the?! That amount of demonic energy is..."

"Golden flame?! The denseness of holy flame inside that attack is something!"

"Don't panic! Regroup and counter their attack!" A man with black hair and wearing glasses and light armor commanded

"He's right! Angel, formation A!" A man wearing golden armor with 8 white wing commanded

"Devil! Do according to the plan! They only 7, we can beat them!" A Devil wearing noble attire yelled

Yūgure members staring at the four man who stand in front of the group. The golden armored man clearly angel and the Elite Guard, the two man who wearing noble attire is Devil while the black haired man is Fallen Angel

"They even send Elite Guard, Ultimate-class Devil and 8 winged Fallen Angel. Ara, did our Leader-sama really that much threat?" Hidemoto mused with smirk

"Boy, we come here for Hyoudou Kai. Surrender and you may be pardoned..." The Elite Guard commanded and Mordred snorted

"Alright! Let cut the chit-chat! We-"

"Hold on Mordred-chan..." Hidemoto halt her and stare at the Elite Guard "If I may ask... How you find our location?" He asked

"About that..." The Fallen Angel shift his glasses up "Which one of you that called Crimson-Silver Demonic Knight of Yūgure?"

"Me! Of course it was me!" Mordred immediately blurted with big grin. Did her nickname now also got famous?!

"Well..." The Fallen Angel put smirk on his face "Apparently five hours ago I just beat your Abaddon..."

Mordred who hearing that slowly have her grin faded. Her face twisted into confusion before it turned to shock "You! You that blasted Terrorblade?!" She demanded and the Fallen Angel laughed

"Yes! I must say it was fun to bully newbie in game..." He laughed

Before Mordred can yell, this time Jeanne interjected

"Wait a minute!" She yelled as she stare at Mordred "Are you telling me you play game online using that name?" She said in disbelief tone

All Yūgure members turn to Mordred who sweatdropped under their gaze

"Umm... Yes?"

"For the love of..." Lu Bu smack his palm to his face. Clearly not amused by this fact and he didn't know what to say

"Mordred-chan... You are idiot among idiots indeed..." Hidemoto deadpanned

"I take back what I said when we in Survivor. You are the most idiotic girls I ever meet..." Jeanne added

"That was very stupid of you Mordred-san..." Kasumi frowned

"Mordred-san... Are you telling me, we now been found out because you playing game online using our group name?" Ernesta asked with cold tone and glare that promising pain make Mordred squeaked

"B-But!"

Meanwhile the Alliance seeing the scene with disbelief look

"So it not a trap. It was real?" The Elite Guard murmured in disbelief and the Fallen Angel burst to laugh

"Never think I will meet this someone this idiot!" He laughed. Clearly find it was funny but soon he got his head smacked by one Devil

"You also idiot! Why you telling them that?! Now they won't repeat the same mistake anymore!"

"Ah... ... ... Right... ... Sorry?"

"We will have talk after this Mordred-san, and I'm sure Kai-sama will be very pleased to have meeting with you..." Ernesta remarked coldly and Mordred gulped

'God save me...' Mordred begged in her mind

"Enough talk! Charge!" The Elite Guard yelled

And thus, the battle began

* * *

Meanwhile with Ophis and Great Red, Dimensional Gap

**"You look happy lately Ophis..."** Great Red remarked

It been more than week actually for Ophis claim Kai to be her mate. Her face is emotionless as usual, but if you master in Senjutsu you will find out that her Ki is actually calmer and also more bright

And Great Red of course notice this since Ophis its in here for few days. Both of them also train Saphiron few days ago, they train him to control his power and to entering human form

They train him how to use Magic and by blessing from Ophis and Great Red, it manage to make Saphiron who is undead able to learn something new just like when he life. Even if it limited due to his Undead status but that still helping so much, not to mention the undead Dragon had eat Ophis Snake and gain boost power that make him now can slaughter God-level army

Kai plan is to have Saphiron to deal with Dragon like Aži Dahāka and Grendel. Both Evil Dragon is crazy, and to beat them he need something that not feel pain or mind to get ravaged by them. And his choice are Saphiron

Right now, no doubt Saphiron is the strongest among his subordinate. With boost from Ophis Snake and learning few trick from Dragon God and True Dragon, that was clearly something else

Currently, we find Great Red in Dragon form staring at the sphere in front of him with Ophis in child form at his side. There person inside the sphere and it was Valerie. Both Great Red and Ophis currently working to help Valerie healing

Valerie disease is unlike Ernesta case. Her soul is missing, not eaten or gone. To heal her completely they will need Holy Grail, but if not then they need to replace the missing piece with something new

That will make Valerie become not herself anymore... And Kai didn't want that...

So what Kai only can do now is strengthen the life force and Valerie Ki by using Senjutsu. He already bring her to Jin and San, both of them are very expert at healing. Rivalled First Gen himself since both of them practice in healing longer than fighting

But of course that still not enough... So right now Kai asked help from Great Red himself and also from Ophis

"Of course... After all, Kai already mine..." Ophis said and Great Red eyes widened

**"You already claim him?! And you didn't tell me?!"** He demanded clearly displeased

"You didn't ask..." Ophis pointed blankly make Great Red eyes twitched

**"Well... How is it then?"** Great Red asked

"Its... Its good..." A blush adorn Ophis emotionless look "I never think mating will be that good... I almost addict... Maybe I going to ask Kai to mating again..." She said with strange tone and Great Red snorted

**"I won't do that if I were you. How long you and him mating?"**

"5 hours. He surprisingly able to hold himself and allow me to satisfy myself..." Ophis stated and Great Red narrowed his eyes before sweatdropped

'I think the right words is you raping him straight for 5 hours. That was normal sex for God or supernatural being sometime but come from you and Human? I think I know why Kai didn't tell me too...' Great Red thought with understanding mind **"Anyway! Where Kai now! Its time to have celebration!"** He stated with big grin

"He currently busy with his own job..." Ophis replied before she threw glare to him "He didn't have time to play with you!"

**"You can't be serious! Why I can't spend time with him more?!"** Great Red groaned in annoyance

"I have said it many times. He are mine! You can't have him!"

**"But you willing to share him to other woman! Why I can't? I didn't wish to do anything to him! I just want to play with my brother in law!"**

"I will share him to anything, as long it not you!"

"... ... ..." Great Red smack his giant claw to his face. Ophis really can be childish sometime, she clearly still sore about her home. Why she like this?! He never mean to steal her home after all!

TWITCH!

Both Dragon turn their heads to see Valerie body twitching

**"Ohh... A twitch, clearly some improvement. It mean she will be wake up soon..."** Great Red mused

"Even if she wake up she won't be completely healed. Right now, we only strengthen her soul but no matter what it still not complete. She maybe able to express thing more lively but if she start using Grail, her condition will be back to worse..." Ophis remarked with narrowed eyes as she can see how Valerie body condition

**"This is the least we can do. With her soul missing, we already strengthen it to the point she won't fill empty. At least she back to normal but at cost won't be able to use Grail without endangering her consciousness anymore. Even searching and pick a soul will be dangerous..."** Great Red added with understanding look as he staring at Valerie unconscious body

Ophis only nodded while staring at Valerie body too. She actually have so much to think. The World she live now is change... This generation is prove of that... It start to evolved... She never interested actually, all she want is only to attain Peace World, where she staying without anyone bothering her

But it change when she meet Kai... The moment their eyes locked at that park in that night... Ophis knew this World is changing... This World entered by a man who not belong to this World... A man who carry another man that was different from his own World...

While that was interesting but that doesn't change the fact he only a Human... However that change when she feel his power... His unique ability and moreover... His tender and gentle heart, yet. Also strong and cold

Hyoudou Kai are strange man... She maybe didn't treat her like a dirt but she simply didn't care to him at first time... Then he offer her to become her friend... No one ever did that to her... She often heard that term but never once feel it. So it interest her and she agree to be his friend

Surprisingly while she found his presence is annoying mostly but it also pleasant one... She admit she amused with Kai antic and lecture especially when he cook cookies or Taiyaki for her... Ah yes, that was the best... She still favor it until now, truly Taiyaki is fitting food. Kai really have good taste in food, as expected from her Mate...

Then she stumble upon the word they call Lover... It was clear Kai love her, and she also love him back... However that time she didn't aware their love is what people call family love, not love of mate just like what Vali said...

Even she knew that but slowly she can feel... She fell in love with him... It was short, yes. She only stay with him for few months, but she really fall to him... It because no one in the World ever try to do what Kai did to her... No one bother to lecture her, cooking for her, talk to her, play with her...

If it not for Kai, she would never meet amazing thing such Gundam and X-BOX... Truly she grateful for that...

And come time when Kai leave... Come time when Kai go to his own dead... ... ... Ophis never feel so much pain in her life that time... When he stated that he didn't love her, when he will point his blade to her the moment she threatened to kill all Kai precious person...

No... Ophis knew Kai won't did it... He won't succeed to kill her, it was very clear however... What make her afraid is that Kai will despise her... That was plain and stupid but she can't deny it... The fear and dread feeling that blast her is stronger than Samael poison itself...

Eventually... She let him go... And he give her his last gift... When she hear Kai died... Grief and sadness clearly engulf her... She also angry... But she have vow to herself that she won't take revenge... How she wish to destroy the Sekiryuutei and his companion that time... But she didn't show it outside... She merely take it alone with her...

Then she found Kai project... It clearly are pure coincidence she stumble upon **Edo Tensei (Impure World Reincarnation)** project that Kai made... However that coincidence is the one that save Kai from his fate to be consumed by Madara... Had Ophis maybe late one day it will be Madara that come from Edo Tensei.. And posing as Kai to trick her then consume her silently...

But thanks to whatever Deity Kai is save... But not just save, he are back to her... And this time, he accept her... He also love her in fact... Not just that but he manage to make Great Red become silent, even it just a moment the big Dragon allow Ophis to have her own peace in her Home for long time

She can't help but said she was very happy to her current situation...

**"Ophis? Oi!"**

"What is it Aka-Teme?" Ophis snapped from her mind

**"You just dazed off with smile on your face, it kinda scaring me seeing you like that..."** Great Red stated as it really strange to see Ophis who always blank suddenly have smile out of blue and the smile plastered for almost 10 minutes

Ophis who hearing that blinked once. She smiling? Well... Memory about her Mate is always pleasant, so it not surprise.

"I just try to imagine what if Kai weren't here..." Ophis stated as her face back to usual blank

**"Well... Certainly, there numerous universe out there. There must be a universe where Kai didn't born..."** Great Red commented

"Hn..." Ophis merely grunted in response

* * *

Meanwhile with Azazel

Azazel not in good mood... Certainly not... Kai just report all he find about this new group

Apparently this new group is filled with Legendary Figure, they have Medea the Witch of Betrayal, Medusa, Vlad Dracula, Giant who related to Nature entity and then possibly another legendary person who rivalled God-class entity...

That really not good... Now not just they have Rizevim as enemy but also dangerous Legendary figure... And unlike Evil Dragon, they all is experienced warrior and have mind of their own

He already discuss this with Sirzechs and Kai about the situation and they already prepare counter measure with it... Kai won't be able to take them down alone... He already have his hand busy with the hunter and Qlippoth. This new group clearly will be render Yūgure to useless

So it decided... Yūgure will start hunting this group... Apparently this new group is clearly mystery and also hiding in the dark... Qlippoth can be handle by Alliance since that Rizevim bluntly declare war to all faction.

This group meanwhile is total dark... There no any information excluding the members that Kai already told them, but that information actually good since it make them prepare for the worse case

'And he manage to find that all only by investigating the place once... He really sharp one... I should never doubt Kai in gathering information...' Azazel thought with smirk

Azazel knew Kai spy actually never exist... It was created by Kai who put his victim under very powerful hypnotize and illusion... The victim itself didn't know they under illusion, they only become puppet when Kai wish to and if he not they weill back to normal like everything never happen

What a terrifying ability...

Anyway back to the track, right now Azazel currently was standing in front of his former brother, Archangel Michael

Why did Michael suddenly call him now he don't know... He just said he want to talk about something and so Azazel come

"What is it Michael? Geez, you disturb my drinking time..." Azazel complained with annoyed face

Michael only put stoic face, and Azazel recognize that look. Michael always kind, loyal to Father and always pure. He soft and caring, there no doubt about that but the look he give now is the look when Michael went to Great War... It was look when Michael serious and not in mood for joking

"Azazel... You know that we just dispatch a team that possibly found Hyoudou Kai location right?" Michael asked and Azazel blinked

Ah, yes. They just send the team not long because apparently there someone that playing Dota online using Mordred nickname...

Either it was trap or it just fluke but still, the team dispatched to check on it...

Azazel knew Mordred maybe similar like Bikou in some aspect but he doubt Mordred is that idiot... He already said that only a fluke and trap, there no way that was real...

"Yeah what about it?" Azazel asked with narrowed eyes

"The team we send, mostly destroyed..." Michael spoke gravely

Azazel who hearing this blinked. He trying to digest the information... After a moment of silence it take everything from Azazel to not screamed in shock due to the incredulous stupidity that he heard

Mordred really that idiot?!

But he can't hide his shock completely as his face twisted into pure disbelief

"A-Are you t-telling me... That name wasn't fluke?! But a REAL?!" Azazel is all but calm as he clearly squeaked in high pitch tone

Michael meanwhile also have deadpanned look for moment before it replaced by his stern look again. No matter how serious is he but when hearing something like that clearly throw off his balance

"Apparently..." He sighed and Azazel only can gaped at the information

'Kai won't like this... And knowing hm, Mordred will get trauma in Tsukuyomi World...' Azazel thought with shudder. It was strange why all Kai technique named after Japan Deity, he already asked Kai but the man reply only it was fitting and right in his tongue

"Well... The team is destroyed? I'm not surprise, Hyoudou Kai is God-class being even if he Human Michael. If he can beat Serafall when he was sick before died, then what you think four high Ultimate-class entity and 100 High-class army can do if he are in his prime?" Azazel asked with full of sarcasm but Michael didn't bothered by it

"Yes, I aware of that..." Michael eyes narrowed coldly and Azazel instinct start to scream that there will be fight between them "But what I didn't aware is why you try to protect that man?"

At Michael accusation Azazel feel his blood freeze. He can tell Michael is clearly suspicious more now and inwardly cursed. His outward expression still calm as always and he narrowed his eyes back to Michael "And what you mean by that Michael?"

"You know well what I mean Azazel. Hyoudou Kai ability to manipulated Chakra... You should knew it... You have clash blades against him and give us information about his abilities, true some of them is manipulating Chakra. But you never mention his level to be that high..." Michael stated firmly "You hiding information about him Azazel, I can tell it. And I want to know why?" He demanded

"I don't know what you saying Michael..." Azazel eyes is filled with steel "Yes, I aware his ability to manipulate Chakra. But I didn't know it will be that destructive, I never see him in direct battle and we only clash blades once when we were in meeting of Three Faction..." He defended himself

"Do not lie to me! You are experienced warrior Azazel! First Gen report stated he block all of your attack by enchant Chakra to his swords! All his attack and battle is basically made from pure Chakra! I maybe never see it directly but clearly I can tell Chakra or Magical power just by sensing it! And you have clash blade against him even only just once! You also there when he fight Loki with Ise and everyone! How did you not sense that?!" Michael yelled in clearly annoyance seeing Azazel still lying to him. Why?! Why he lie and protect him?! Unless... "You working for him..." Michael whispered in shocked tone and Azazel eyes widened

"What the hell?!" Azazel yelled quickly "What make you think I will work for a brat?! Clearly you have lost your mind Michael!"

"Then explain your action Azazel! Why you hiding information about him?! Are you trying to protect him?! What is-"

"I swear Michael in name of our Father. I never work for psycho!" Azazel interjected firmly make Michael shut his mouth "I truly honest! Yes, I knew he can manipulate Chakra but I didn't know it will be to such degree! That was my first time too seeing he use that technique!" He explained sternly

Michael who hearing that take a moment to digest the information... What Azazel said is not truly lie, he can tell. Azazel seems sincerely surprise with Kai ability to manipulate Chakra to that level. But he can feel there something off, he still hiding something

However, Azazel have swear clearly on Father name... And he knew Azazel still have his love to Father even if he been exiled from Heaven... Azazel still respect Father... That was clear... So if he swear in Father name then...

"I know you hiding something Azazel..." Michael speak after moment of silence "But due to the oath you just swear on. I will let it slip today... At least answer me, are you plan to betray this Alliance?"

"I the one that suggest this at first time. So why I going to betray it?" Azazel answered with question "You have my swear that I'm not work with psychopath... I won't betray this Alliance for stupid reason..."

Michael stare at Azazel. He study his posture for moment before slowly give nod of acceptance and Azazel smirked

"Good. Now I have question, you said the team we send mostly destroyed... Is there any survivor?"

"Yes. My Elite Guard, Angels and few Fallen Angel. They now currently is under treatment..." Michael explained and Azazel scowled

"Its not like him to left any survivor..." He murmured

"I agree... We will ask them what happen when they wake up..." Michael added and Azazel nodded in agreement though he have guess why Kai leave them alive

* * *

Meanwhile at Night, somewhere in Kuou Town

A shadowed figure walk in stealthy manner. He jumped through the building with speed that person will think they only see hallucination for moment

The figure then landed on one high tower before he run in the wall with blur until finally reach the sharp tip of the tower

He stand in the tip of it like he stand in normal ground, the wind blew his dark hood. His skull mask already changed, instead white with red line now it turned to skeleton that loss it jaw and it eyes is narrowed to smile (Imagine Assassin from Fate mask)

He staring at the town below him. He tilted his head to some direction before he focused his eyes

It was truly incredible... The scenery of town suddenly changed like a camera... His vision focused and keep focused until it reach certain house, then it it pierce through the house

Then he granted by view of Hyoudou Issei in his True Queen armor clashed against First Gen... He see the Sekiryuutei struggle against the first Sun Wukong, trying to hit the little monkey

But regardless, what he do he clearly can't hit the old monkey that clearly shorter than him and not even reach his neck. The old monkey clearly maneuvering Hyoudou Issei in his dance of battle. While Ise punch will be fatal if it hit at point blank but Sun Wukong manage to block it and dodge it easily

None of them hitting

It was daily routine for Eiichi to observe what Hyoudou Issei do... He already miss his few days of observation due to his job that Mother demand him to do... His free time he use to watching Hyoudou Issei

To see what Hyoudou Kai see in him... If he find it maybe it can help him to find what he also looking for...

He already watch how Hyoudou Issei eat, train, play, watching his adult movie, conversation with his girls, with parent, his friends in school... Everything but...

He still not find it... He still can't find what special inside him...

Its okay... He are patient Man... He will wait...

Breaking this city isn't hard anymore. He already accustomed to the barrier and manage to sneak inside... While true it hard for few try but now it not as hard as before... He also hide himself pretty well and also observe the situation from far away. There no single being can sense him now...

Well maybe there are but that if they near him... Give them few KM and they will detect his presence...

He see the First Gen and Hyoudou Issei stop their sparring season and start to talking like normal. He then proceed to move his vision to another roof, he see most D×D members currently is in here. They must be training for now...

That Vritra boy isn't threat. Even if he entering Dragon King form he still able to take him down. His members of group also can too. And there Gram and Ex-Durandal wielder too, oh his Knight will be happy to face them, but they not at his level. Even their swords is great but they still can't wield it properly like the original wielder

But while this group is weak their number is clearly big. And each of them have potential... He maybe have to start remove them one by one excluding Gremory and Student Council group since Hyoudou Kai will hunt him down to the end of World if he kill one of them

Something that he avoid for now since he clearly still not strong enough to take him down...

He focus his vision again to First Gen and his eyes widened slightly when the monkey gazing to his direction! He clearly can see the skeptical look on the First Gen. Did he notice him?! This is bad, while he confident he can beat First Gen one on one by surprising him but he only have one chance at least

He pull back his vision to normal and jump down from his place. He have to observe from more far, this distance clearly not enough

However when he in midair he suddenly hear beautiful lullaby. The voice was very beautiful that it made him almost fall to sleep...

... For forever ...

He focus his energy and suddenly pump it to whole his body, he can tell there strange energy invade his body. With quick push, he expel all of them.

Then he feel pain... All the vibrate energy that entering his body not left without giving gift. It make all his organ and body vibrated with speed that should destroy his body

But he didn't flinch despite the pain and he tilted his head to find the voice source. He see a woman with white wing and blue hair while wearing dress look at him with stern voice. An Angel? No, there no Halo above her head. How could she move without he detect her? This woman stealth clearly surpass Hyoudou Kai

He then plant his feet in tower wall and skid on it. This is bad, he been caught. Now invading this place will be more hard, he have to flee from here now before D×D notice his presence!

Unfortunately for him, the woman with white wing didn't agree as she let out another lullaby from her voice

The moment that beautiful voice hit Eiichi, he can feel his vision start to blur. His muscle also stiffen due to vibration from the sounds. A Siren? And very good one too, he can feel this woman mix Senjutsu and Youjutsu to her voice and shoot it

And her voice is very strong. He never encounter Siren but he knew they channel their power through voice, but this woman power is absurd! She are clearly not ordinary Siren!

He pump energy to his whole body again and expel all her voice, ignoring the pain that tore his body. He jump from the building, attacking is not priority in current situation

He have to flee

He stare at the scenery below him before magic circle appear on his hand. He then extend it and shoot giant beam to the town and he can see the woman eyes widened when seeing this

However much to his dismay suddenly a invisible force appear and dismiss his attack

'Barrier? No... She use her voice... This Siren is good... Clearly experienced one... And master one too...' Eiichi thought with wary but that is fine

He still can escape. A darkness began to swirl around him before it wrap around him. Then it slowly gone along with him

San merely stare at the mysterious figure who leaving with stoic face. She actually come here to visit Azazel since she want to know news about Kai. She never heard about him for quite time and it make her little worry, Jin-san also want to talk to him and give message to Ise through her

But when she on her way she sense anomaly in this city and found him

The moment she stare at his figure she knew he clearly enemy. And he are strong... Clearly stronger than her and Jin-san when he at his prime... He not Human... He something like Valkyrie or Grim Reaper, a lesser God... But his strength clearly surpass the normal and strong one

No... Not lesser God but possibly a God... What kind of Deity that wearing outfit like that? Did he related to death? Which faction he come from? Why he here?

She can't beat or capture him, not in here since it clearly too open but at least she can drive him away. She use clearly very strong supersonic and he will feel the pain more later...

She slowly fly down while using magic to make her invisible to normal people eyes. After landed, her wing gone and she began to walk

She have to report this to Azazel... They have some observant in their city...

* * *

Unknown place

Eiichi grit his teeth as he hold the pain that vibrated in his body. It was clear that Siren is not just Master but possibly the strongest Siren in this Era! Her Youjutsu clearly so potent that it manage to disturb his aura

He already back to his hideout and now currently sit in his desk. Everyone doing their own activity...

"Honey, are you in pain?"

Eiichi turn to see her Mother appear from corner of wall. Her face is showing concern

"No Mother, I'm fine. A little sore but I will be okay..." Eiichi said and Izanami scowled

"You sure?"

"Yes Mother, please don't worry about me..." Eiichi said as he remove his mask. His Mother can look his face whenever he want

"Well... Good then!" Izanami smiled and clap her hand together "I have little job for you!"

"Anything for you Mother, that necklace look beauty on you..." Eiichi stated softly as he see Izanami wearing Yasakani no Magatama on her neck

"It is? Ufufu, thank you my Son. You really the best, come and give your Mommy hug!" She exclaimed as she extend her arms

Eiichi didn't bother to reply and approach her then give her hug.

"You really my greatest Son!" She cooed as she give kiss to his forehead. Then she frowned when feel Eiichi body somehow twitched... All his little muscle body is twitched to opposite direction and hit each other "Son? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mother... This isn't hurt..." Eiichi said calmly and Izanami press her aura to his body

The vibration stop

"Done! Now you look better!" She giggled and Eiichi nodded

"Thank you Mother..."

"Your welcome Honeeey!" Izanami purred as she hug her Son more

"... ... ... Mother, you said you have job for me?"

"Ah right!" Izanami quickly release herself with smile as always on her face "This time we will get this item for you!" She stated

"What is it?" Eiichi asked

"Its a weapon! It sealed in somewhere, there person who knew about it but I doubt he will tell you willingly..." Izanami responded

"Who is he? And what I have to take?"

Izanami smile sweetly to her Son

"Juuchi Yosamu, the Demonic version of Yawarakai-Te... The sword that cut anything and need to be feed blood once it drawed... The one who know where it about is Jin Masashi, **Rokudaime Shizen no Senshi (The Sixth Nature Warrior)** go visit him..."

* * *

**Wew! Done, hahaha! This chapter show quite struggle and conflict that Eiichi have**

**Yes, you see. He and Lilith clearly same existence but the difference is Eiichi find something to look before he turned into perfect weapon, unlike Lilith**

**That caused his emotion to clash with his own goal and dream, creating conflict in his mind.**

**Ju**s**t who i**s** thi**s** guy actually?!**

**Nothing much actually in this chapter. It just quite break before we have battle in next chapter**

**As you can see clearly Eiichi will target Jin! Wohoo! What going to happen?! Will Jin able to protect himself?! **

**And for Saphiron new power. Yes, he also gain power up. He got boost from Ophis Snake, and also learn to shape himself into Human! Hahaha quite surprise eh? **

**Eiichi group also need name, I still can't find damn good one! Any suggestion for the name?**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD**


	74. Evil of the World

**Chapter 73. Evil of the World**

* * *

At Amenominaka Dimension

It been few days ever since the attack from Alliance that hunt Yūgure. Normally, Kai won't let any survivor from the attack. But Kai seeing Elite Guard that manage to survive from last attack have something in his mind

He decide to make the 8 winged Angel become his spy in Heaven, he already plant the genjutsu inside the Angel mind. Of course he also erase all the memories about the battle, after beat all of them he use device that he got from Azazel and rewrite all memories that it was Kai who single handly destroy the whole group

He didn't need his group to get some attention for now, he alone is more than enough...

Currently we found Kai stare at the sword in front of him. His expression is stoic as usual, his hand placed on his chin and his leg crossed. We found him currently sit in his lab that he moved from Survivor to **Amenominaka (Heavenly Governing Inside)** Dimension.

The sword in front of him is is a typical Western sword with a length of ninety centimeters and a width of twelve centimeters, and it has Fairy Letters inscribed on it to show that it is not the work of mankind.

Of course its not. Kai knew well he have this sword reforged by Fairies, the embodiment of this planet and Nature itself.

Yes, the sword in front of him is the Reborn of Excalibur. While it not reforged from the real Excalibur Fragments, but it contain the same element and power. It was possible because it combined from Galatine, Carnwennan and Rhongomiant. The sister of Excalibur, the dagger and the spear that given to King Arthur along with Excalibur.

All of them is made by same material, while they not as special as Excalibur but the core still same and even surpass Excalibur Fragments... Using that, reforging Excalibur is not impossible

But it will need help of the one that forge it at first place... Fairies

Fairies is a being that made from the Earth itself. Embodiment of nature and the planet... They are will of humanity, the race that is major in this planet. Hope, promise, sadness, happy. All those emotions is forged with magic and energy in the world then in the end they turned into Fairies...

They are being that represent all emotions... They are special species... Fairies is famous in matter of giving blessing. But they won't give blessing like Santa Claus give children present

No... Even if it was Archangel Michael himself they won't give it with easy... Even if you kill them, they rather die than giving blessing to someone random.

The fact Kai manage to get the blessing from Fairies is not something normal... Kai himself also knew, he won't get it. He can't get it no matter what and that is true... But the being inside him make them give it...

**_"Your energy... Your energy is the one that able to create us. Your power similar like the one that created all being in this World... While possess that power still won't make us help you since you come from different place, but the one that make us help you is the fact you still choose Human rather than succumb to that power. We never see Human like you, even the one like you won't come twice in Age of Gods... Because of that we will help you, you will represent Humanity... The one that will show Human isn't just entity that used as slave for supernatural being..."_**

Excalibur is sword that capable to distinguish Satan with one blast if you manage to pull out it true power. While it not as potent as True Longinus and it light not as strong as the spear that kill Son of God but it light is different

True Longinus carry the Will of God of Bible, Excalibur carry the Will of Humanity

So when it broke in last Great War, it clearly bring shock. The strongest Holy Sword that even rumored to be only rival by True Longinus shatter and rival of strongest Demonic Sword Gram... Shatter... The Sword that carry spirit of Humanity and dream of it... Break...

Gram itself is actually Demonic sword that surpass even Caliburn in potent energy. And it also contain Dragon Slayer power. It was the sword that slay Dragon King, the first sword that capable to slay Dragon that rivalled God level being

It Demonic and Dragon Slayer power so strong that it even surpass Ascalon, clearly the difference between Hero Siegfried and Saint Georg is so clear, like a King to peasant.

However it is strong, but it not surpass Excalibur in raw power. It because Gram have two abilities while Excalibur only one, a light ability... That's the difference between those two...

Anyway, back to the track. Kai staring at Excalibur Proto that reforged with thoughtful face

Yes, he can tell that this sword is special. Very special actually

But yet, he can show it true potential...

When he facing Crom Cruach he realize Excalibur Proto should be able to cut and bleed Crom Cruach, but the Strongest Evil Dragon able to block most of all his attack. It show that he still can't wield it properly

Just like Cao Cao, he still can't bring the true potential of True Longinus out. True Longinus are Spear that capable of slaying God. But when facing First Gen, the Sun Wukong block it with tip of it fingers easily

It not the superior strength of First Gen that do that. While true it because the monkey skilled but if Cao Cao capable to unleash true power of True Longinus, the Holy Spear will pierce through First Gen like butter that time

Even Hades and Indra level being won't be able to defense direct stab from True Longinus true power. That's why it become the Strongest Longinus, if it real power unleashed into single attack there chance the Three Super Devil, Rizevim Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth and Sirzechs Gremory will be wiped out immediately

Longinus after all, is something that this World be wary of... God of Bible power is clearly very strong and maybe on same level with Ophis and Great Red. He manage to seal Trihexa and after that continue to fight with four Satan and Governor Fallen Angel plus Two Heavenly Dragon, then seal them up in Sacred Gear and also seal most of their power... So it shouldn't be surprise if his legacy will be very dangerous

**_"This sword is contain the will of Humanity. It contain all of their feelings... Though it forged by our hand, inhuman hand and crafted by the planet itself, but it was the crystallization of Human feeling. Wish, hope, dream, happiness, this sword born from Human hearts and it is the greatest of mankind's fantasy given form... To unleash it true power won't be simple like you usually did with other sword..."_**

**_"Then how I unleash this sword true form?"_**

**_The group of Fairies that bless the sword only give him their beautiful and cute smile at the question_**

**_"When the time you come you will see it. This sword will bring it power to you... It will know the moment you need it. After all it carry the feeling of this planet and Human, the will of Humanity... And you are a Human... Only Human capable to bring out it full power... Only you can, because this is made for you... And choose you, just like the original Excalibur choose King Arthur..."_**

'Well, as far I know it still won't come even if I die...' Kai thought sarcastically complete one packet with the venom smile. He already risk his life when fight with Crom Cruach, it was clear he dying and will dead had Great Red and Ophis didn't save him. But it didn't come, even his enemy is clearly stronger than him the power didn't come

Protecting someone that precious? He already did that

Avenging someone? He really fight Crom Cruach with intent to kill when he kill Mordred

Fight for justice? Isn't that what he do now? Killing corrupt people who manage to save and didn't touched by the light side

For his dream? This is his dream, this is his path, to keep everyone save...

And yet, that strength still not come... It didn't come to help him... So what is it? What make it will come?

"Maybe I should use **Edo Tensei (Impure World Reincarnation)** and call King Arthur soul to tell me..." Kai murmured. Yeah, that clearly sound tempting. Having King Arthur himself to tell you how to use Excalibur clearly going to help

**"I doubt about that Kai-kun. That sword carry the will of Humanity, it will come when it want. If you force it by summoning King Arthur to cheating then there big chance that sword won't be unleash it power forever..."** Kaguya warned from Kai mind and it halted Kai

'You right Kaguya-dono... Maybe I shouldn't too rash... Thank you for your warning... It just lately the enemies got more and more tense. I need all help I can get...' Kai sighed and offering his gratitude

**"Don't mention it. Beside, your Excalibur is different from King Arthur Excalibur. Even if you summon King Arthur, the way to unleash that sword true potential can be different."**

'I understand, once again thank you. It was nice to have you inside me Kaguya-dono. You really helping...' Kai replied with smile inwardly

**"As I said, don't mention it..."** Kaguya smiled back to him.. For Kaguya, helping Kai is the only thing she can do to atone her sin. She didn't able to make physical body, neither able to do anything. She can't channel Chakra to help Kai without risking her existence inside Kai body

So the only thing she can do now is only advice him. She are Princess after all, she veteran war and she also ruler in her World once. She knew something that Kai don't know due to her experience and using that she can help him

Kai suddenly broke out from his mind when his computer monitor beeping, showing there someone call him. The only one who can contact him through this is...

"Azazel..." Kai murmured as he stand and typing the keyboard

Soon the monitor blurred and reveal Azazel face

[Yo, Kai! How are you?] Azazel asked with usual grin face

"Bad, did you know that few days ago, I just got attacked by Alliances because Mordred playing Dota using my group name? Oh right don't answer, I sure you already knew..." Kai answered sarcastically and Azazel laughed

[Now, now. Don't be sarcastic like that. I also have hard time to believe it! What happen to her now? What did you do to her?] Azazel asked with amusement on his face

"She act like a children. So I punish her like one, she maybe not wounded in body but her pride is another thing..." Kai answered with shrug

[And what you do?]

"I spank her..." Kai told bluntly "10.000 times..." He finished with deadpan look but there amusement in his eyes

Azazel who hearing this make gawked face. Clearly he didn't believe what he hear [You know she are Knight right? Having her ass to be slapped like snot nosed brat is clearly big insult! Not to mention her Chivalry clearly as big as Knight of Round Table!] He exclaimed frantically

"I do... But what she did clearly far from stupid, while it was obviously can be trap but if they send God and their generals to attack us yesterday then it will be very dangerous..." Kai responded with stern tone and Azazel sighed

He understand what Kai mean by that, in his group there no time for childish thing. Yes, they can be play sometime but what Mordred did is crossed line

[Well, I won't comment about your punishment. Anyway I contact you because I have report for you...] Azazel said

"Oh? What is it?"

[Few days ago. One day after you destroy the entire Alliance army, there someone sneaking to our place. He manage to come undetected, we don't know how he come but it was clear this person is God-class entity...] Azazel reported sternly and Kai eyes also turn to serious

"Tell me the appearance of this man... And all about him..." Kai demanded

[We got this report from San Otonashi...] Kai eyes widened a bit hearing that [She actually come here to ask me about you and give Ise message that Jin wish to said he will gone for few days since he have his own business. But when she in her way to Hyoudou Residence, she sense someone and take a look who is it. By this man appearance she said this man is lesser-God or something like that. He wearing nothing but complete black hood and suit that hide all his figure plus white skeleton mask that didn't possess jaw.] Azazel explained as he recall the time San told him about this

Kai who hearing this have his eyes widened more and image of Eiichi suddenly flashed in his mind. This didn't go unnoticed by Azazel who narrowed his eyes

[I take it you know this man? Can you tell me who he is?] Azazel asked. When San report this, he thinking it was Hades Grim Reaper that send to monitor them so he asked Zeus himself to demand explanation from Hades. But Hades stated and also swear on his pride as God that he did not do such thing or send someone to spy on D×D...

That mean, this one is unknown factor...

"I know him... More importantly, I fight him directly..." Kai stated gravely "While his appearance is slight difference but I can tell he are the same person..."

[Tell me everything...] Azazel demanded sternly

"Eiichi... That his name or he call himself... I don't know what exactly he is, that time he seems spying on Rizevim but then he... He stop spying on him and asking me about my path or the way that I take in my live, he also knew the truth about me and some of my secret that not even you know..." Kai explained sternly make Azazel narrowed his eyes "As for his abilities... He possess speed that surpassed Kiba speed. His skill is good, very good in fact and can give Cao Cao some challenge. He also possess strange ability, he can grew out hand from his body and also he can hardened his body strangely... He wield three blades that act like claw in each of his hands..." He finished and Azazel put thoughtful face hearing this

[Is that so... And how about him? What you can find about him?] Azazel asked and Kai face turn to hesitate and mixed with confused

"Nothing... I can't find anythng... I can't understand him..." Kai said and Azazel blinked

[Excuse me?]

"I can't understand him... When our blades clash, I can't feel anything... When I try to sense his power I can't detect him... I only can feel his presence, it was dark yes... Clearly he related to something like Grim Reaper but when we fight... It as if I fight against empty space..." Kai explained with troubed face and Azazel also have troubled face hearing this

'This man if Kai thinking like this then... Clearly whoever he is its dangerous... And what it mean by fighting against empty space?' Azazel thought solemnly. Kai are very famous to analyze the situation and someone, but if he can't see what kind of person this Eiichi is... 'But... Why it seems... Familiar? I have feeling I had face enemy like that in my past...' Azazel rubbing his chin. Clearly there some dread feeling inside his stomach about this Eiichi person [Is it possible that he also member of the group that helping Rizevim?]

"Possibly..." Kai admitted "But is there some Legendary figure that reflected Eiichi appearance?" He asked

[I will check into it later... By the way, San is looking for you...] Azazel told him and Kai blinked

"I will contact her later. Is that everything?"

[Yep!]

"Very well... I still have thing to do... Call me again if there anything else important..." Kai excuse himself

[You pretty serious lately Kai. Can't you lighten up a bit?] Azazel chuckled and Kai sighed

"I will try my best to relax later, for now I have job..." Kai said and Azazel nodded with grin

It was true what Azazel said, lately Kai is always busy on his business. He only wake up, eat, check mission, then spend time on his lab. He never have any fun like before, even when he in Outlaws he not as busy as now.

Azazel knew Kai also realize this. He can tell he start to getting more distance to everyone due to his activity. But what can't he said? The job really hard especially Kai still young, very young in fact for thing like this

That's why Azazel and Sirzechs agree to make Kai after this new group. Not just because it mystery, something that Kai able to break but it also not as big as Khaos Brigade. With this, Kai can have relax even if it just for few days

[Well! Then see you later, and don't forget to not push yourself too hard...] Azazel said as he turn off the communication

Kai who seeing this close his eyes pinch the bridge of his nose. He let out sigh before glance to Excalibur Proto once again

'I will call San and relax a bit... Ojou-sama still resting in Dimensional Gap so it will be fine...' Kai thought with nod. Azazel right, he need rest even if it just for moment

* * *

Later with San

We found our favorite Siren sit in some grassy field... She wearing her usual dress except now the dress become short sleeves rather than long, she also wearing pink bonnet and carry some bag

Kai just contact her few hours ago and they agree they will meet in this place

Where is this place?

Well you can say they now in Kai Graveyard. Yes, you got that right, the place where San, Jin, Azazel and Sirzechs build tomb for Kai

While it clearly disturbing especially for Kai since he will spend time in his own tomb but it was the safest place. The existence of that place even unknown and only few people who knew. It also protected by barrier that made by Azazel and Sirzechs too

"Waiting long?"

San turn to see Kai approach him, he wearing black long sleeves shirt that got it zip unbuttoned. Underneath it he wear plain white v-neck t-shirt, he also wear black long pant and black sneakers

"No... I just arrive few minutes ago..." San spoke softly and her voice beautiful as always

Kai merely grunted in response as he see San prepare the carpet so they can have picnic and eat together

"You didn't need to speak you know. I don't mind you using your notepad..." Kai said as he knew that San actually bothered to speak. Whenever she speak, her power will be out and she need to control it so it won't become harm for the thing surround her, resulting she can't relax 100%

"No..." San shook her head while smile softly "I already said before right? I will speak as long I spend m time with you and if we alone. You deserve it at least Kai-kun for what you did for us..." She said softly and Kai sighed as he sit on San side "Tea?" San offered

"Thank you..." Kai take one cup and let the Siren fill it for him "But seriously, you didn't need to. If it bothering you then you didn't need to force yourself, we come for relax not for formality..." He said sincerely as he sip the tea

"I know... But don't worry, I already put seal around my throat. While it not as good as my notepad but it make me able to relax slightly..." San insisted as she take out food from the bag and place it on carpet

"May I see? With my special ability, maybe I can create good seal for you..." Kai offered as he try to see San neck

"No thanks, why don't you try the food?" San reject and offered as she give Kai plate of cake

"After this, I will see it and I won't take no..." Kai the one who insist this time as he give San stern look. Said the Siren merely smiled and nodded, accepting the request. Kai immediately take spoon and slice the cake then eat it "Did you make this?" He asked to San after moment of tasting it

"Yes..." San nodded and there nervous smile plastered on her face "Sorry if it not good... It-"

"Nonsense!" Kai cut her and take another scoop before eat it and grunted in pleasure "Its good, one of few best cake that I ever eat..." He smirked at San slight blush

"I can give you the recipe if you want. You are good chef too right?" San offered but Kai shook his head

"No... You can save it for yourself, not that I'm not interested but I want one thing that special only made by you..." Kai chuckled and San blush brightened "So when next time I spend my time with you I can have something special..." He stated as he eat another slice of cake

"Y-You really like it?" San asked with happiness clear in her voice albeit she stammered

"Yes. I like this!" Kai smiled and butterfly. Fly on San stomach "How are you?"

"I'm fine Kai-kun, still serving Jin-san. How about you? And how that Valerie Tepes girl?" San asked back

"I... I'm busy lately... There new organization appear. They are small, but they strong and even can be compared to group of Gods..." Kai answered with sigh "And for Valerie, thanks whatever Deity, she back. She can smile and her soul is free from stress..." He admitted with soft smile and San beamed

"Thanks God..." She said with relieve on her tone "I can't heal her to the fullest since it was part of her soul that missing. And to heal it, it can't be growth back and only can be replaced..." She scowled as she recall the Dhampir condition "But doing that will change the principle of her life, she won't become Valerie Tepes anymore... You said she now able to show normal expression, there must be catch right?"

"Indeed... That's why I didn't want it to be replaced. Of course there is, right now she back to normal but she can't use Grail anymore. When she in shallow condition she still able to search for soul and pick it, but now she can't because it will endanger her condition... So right now she only normal Daywalker Dhampir..." Kai explained as he recall Valerie and everyone now is somewhere in Argentina, one of Cao Cao base

"Good then... Is the new enemy is the black hooded figure that I encounter?" San asked and Kai nodded

"That's right. His name is Eiichi, I also fight him before and he good. Are you wounded or else?"

"I'm fine, he didn't manage to attack me since he focused to flee..." San assured Kai with smile and she can see there relieve in his eyes even his face remain stoic

"Good then... Anyway, let me take look to your neck now..." Kai moved and lean to San. He move his hand and caress her neck, sending shiver slightly by doing that and pink hue erupted to her face

Kai observe the neck while trail his finger on it with "Uh-huh" and "Hmm". San who feeling this have to held the giggle that threatened to escape from her mouth due to tickle sensation

'Kaguya-dono. Can you help me by this one problem? A knowledge in fuinjutsu perhaps?' Kai asked

**"While I can seal her power like children play but you can't. It because your body and mine is different, your Chakra is supressed but mine not and it allow me to become Goddess... I'm sorry Kai-kun but I did not possess knowledge fuinjutsu since I never use it..."** Kaguya said and its true, she are omnipotent being, sealing is easy for her when she still alive. But now bounded to body that different from her she can't access that power

'So I have to enter Rikudō Mode to be able do that huh? Well it clearly wasting energy. Maybe I can ask Hidemoto, he are very expert in Onmyōji art which is, sealing, Reiryoku, Ki, Senjutsu and else...' Kai thought with nodded as he make sure he will ask Hidemoto "Hidemoto maybe can help, why you didn't ask him?"

"The one that made my notepad is Hidemoto-san..." San pointed and Kai scowled

"I'm sorry then, I will make research to help you San. Right now I didn't possess knowledge for make good seal, I'm sorry..." Kai apologized and San shook her head

"Its okay Kai-kun, you didn't need to force yourself... I'm fine just like this..." San replied as she smile to him and grasp his hand that caress her neck

Both of them staring to each other, the cerulean blue orb meet black pearl orb. The atmosphere also clearly supporting, the wind that blew gently around them and sound of birds that chirping beautifully

It was San who broke out from her daze first as she put Kai hand back to his lap and blush adorned her face as she turn away to avoid Kai gaze

Kai who feel his lap being tapped also blinked once before he also turn away and light pink adorn his face too though it quickly replaced by his usual stoic face

"Sorry..." Kai murmured slightly and San giggling

"Its fine..." San said nonchalantly. Slowly she relax her head and rest it to Kai shoulder, Kai merely give glance to her from corner of his eyes and his lip twitched to upward slightly

The fell in comfortable silence as they enjoying the scenery and wind that blew around them. The beautiful scene of clean crystal water and butterfly that grace the flower along with sounds of birds clearly the best thing that they see in this situation

That until San let out gasp suddenly

"What happen?" Kai asked immediately as he see San straightened her sit again

"Its..." San eyes widened when she see there symbol appear on back of her hand, it was leaf pattern tattoo that glowing red "Oh no..." She murmured before she slowly stand

"What is it San?" Kai repeated his question with narrowed eyes

"This is warning symbol..." She said in low tone "It connect me to Jin-san... Since we travel together for long time we bound ourselves with magic, this symbol will appear if one of us in danger..." Her voice clearly filled with concern and Kai eyes widened when hearing that

"Let's go now..." He demanded

* * *

Earlier with Jin Masashi, unknown location

"How are you Ise?" Jin asked as he blew his pipe as always

"I'm fine Sensei, my training with First Gen also well. Why you call me anyway?" Ise asked back

Yes, right now we find the whole Gremory group plus Irina and Ravel of course, in Jin Masashi place. The one that only called actually only Ise

However since that time Occult Research Club didn't have major activity and also got day off, they decide to come with Ise. Ise of course asked Jin first and Jin allow it since he also been a while not seeing Occult Research Club

That's why now we found them speaking with Jin in one of his hideout

"About that, I want to advance your Ki training..." Jin said and it clearly gain Ise attention "As you can see, right now you can't even produce your own Ki without Honjo help. Since I will need that sword in the end I think its time for you to train without depend on that..." He explained

"Eh?! But why? I mean isn't it will be easier?" Ise complained as he finding it was better if he use Honjo

"While true using Honjo will be easier but it power is weak..." Jin remarked make Ise eyes widened a bit "The Ki you use is based on your life force yes, but the pillar that connect it to you is Honjo. Honjo isn't sword for fight, while it maybe can hold it ground against Excalibur Destruction but it will shatter under single strike of Durandal..." He said sternly

"So you saying that Ise-sempai won't be able to use his Ki to maximum power as long he use Honjo?" Koneko who have knowledge of Senjutsu asked in matter of fact tone and everyone clearly have surprise face especially Ise

"That's right Miss Koneko..." Jin admitted with nod "Ise never learn Senjutsu neither his body able to access that, but due to Honjo transferred to his Boosted Gear it manage to create pillar that connect Ise power to his life force. However it power not strong and can't use Ki power to the max unlike you or Sairaorg Bael. That's why I want to remove Honjo and start his Senjutsu training for real now..." He explained

Ise who hearing this let out heavy sigh plus groan "Great, now not just training with First Gen, I have another training list... Man since when my life become so complicated?" He grumbled in annoyed manner

"Oh put it up boy! You maybe strong in raw power but I doubt you can beat your rival, even if you use True Queen your rival still able to beat you in Balance Breaker maybe..." Jin pointed with frown much to Ise dismay

What Jin said is not completely wrong. Vali and Ise even now have same raw power but their technique still different so far. Vali clearly can hold himself in Balance Breaker mode even if Ise entering True Queen... And if Vali enter Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive, it will be quick and one sided battle

One hit and Ise will lost... One Compressor Divider and Ise will death...

That's the difference between Vali and Ise. While true they reach same level in power but Vali can use his power better than Ise. Comparing Vali to Ise is like comparing normal coach level Kendo wielder against champion national Kendo wielder

They have same weapon, but their skill is different...

While also true Ise better in close combat but Vali also good. Vali have learn for his whole life and also mixed with magic attack, Ki and Albion power won't be enough to face Vali. Especially if you intent to use Divine Dividing power on Hakuryuukou who have learn it for it whole life

It was a joke... And bad one too...

"That's why Ise, I will teach you what First Gen didn't teach you. He maybe teach you in technique, but I will teach you in power... I will give you extra help..." Jin finished and Ise put thoughtful face

"Fine! Fine! When we start Geezer?" Ise asked after moment of thinking

"The sooner the better... Let's remove Honjo and-" Jin paused and his eyes narrowed sharply. He turn to Rias with stern look and Rias taken back by the look "Lady Rias, does you bring someone else to come here?"

"No... I'm not, why?" Rias asked and Jin stand

"Because someone just entering this territory, where you teleport yourself to come here?" He asked sternly and everyone immediately tensed when hearing that

"At school..." Rias answered

"Could it be Qlippoth? Or the new group? They following us through the teleportation?" Xenovia asked sharply

"Ah yes, I've heard about the intruder that manage to sneak in to Kuou Town..." Jin remarked

"But it impossible! The barrier already upgraded! Even First Gen also help us!" Rias said in disbelief and Jin eyes narrowed

"Lady Rias, you still naïve. What make you think your enemy will flee from city? If he can observe you all from far and none of you detect him then clearly he can do it again as long he inside the city..." Jin pointed and everyone blood freeze at that.

It mean either the intruder never leaving the city but stay in there, or the intruder manage to sneak in before the new barrier put up, or there someone helping to pass the barrier from inside.

"But we already check it! Even First Gen himself observe the whole city!" Akeno insisted

"Then our enemy very skilled..." Jin said sharply "An enemy from Age of Gods, same one like First Gen himself. But First Gen already pass his prime, and this one not... Why I'm not surprise somehow..." He then gazed to outside

BOOOOM!

"What the..."

Everyone can feel suddenly the place where they stand is moved, the whole house- no. Not just house but the whole area is moved

The Occult Research Club immediately dashed and get out from the house followed by everyone else. When they outside they notice above them right now is barrier, a transparent barrier that reveal the sky above them is endless void

They been moved... It was clear... To Dimensional Gap...

"They move whole area to Dimensional Gap... How they did that?" Xenovia murmured in awe. It wasn't simple thing to move whole area like this, it certainly hard one!

"Such thing isn't impossible for Magician from Age of Gods if you want to know..." Jin said as he come out from the house with stern look, on his belt is single katana "The Magician from Age of Gods learning Magic from Gods, from being that surpass even Three Faction study except God of Bible. This thing is natural, you can found thing like this in Age of Gods..." He explained sternly

"Ufufu, you right. Even you not come from one but you have the eyes of someone that come from Age of Gods..."

Everyone turn their faces and see shadow formed in the ground not far from them. It take shape into human appearance then it dissipated, revealing familiar hooded figure

"Medea..." Rias murmured

"Hello my dear. Have you send my message to Venelana?" Medea asked to Rias who hearing that narrowed her eyes

"Yes I did and she said "If you dare to tell what happen that day to anyone I will resurrect you this time and make you into my personal maid"..." Rias quoted. When she ask her mother, she can see her mother seems pale and even frightened plus embarrassed. Whatever happen to her and Medea it was clearly one of her mother biggest shame or secret

Medea who hearing this let out soft laugh of amusement "Ah, still embarrassed as ever. Well I wish I can see her face when I mention that, maybe next time when I meet her I can said it directly..." She stated

"Why you come here? What you want?" Xenovia interrogated

"I wish to talk to that man..." Medea pointed to Jin who narrowed his eyes while still holding his pipe. Everyone who seeing this glance to Jin

"And pray what Princess of Colchis want with me?" Jin asked to the point

It was another unfamiliar voice that answered

"Juuchi Yosamu... Swords of 10.000 Cold Nights. The Demonic version of Yawarakai-Te, the sword that cut anything and filled with coldness of ten thousand nights just like it name..."

Everyone turn again and see the space near Medea blurred, before suddenly three dark aura appear then it morphed into human figure

The first figure is a man, his appearance is covered fully with black hood and skeleton mask that didn't possess jaw. Everyone clearly knew it was this man who sneak to Kuou Town few days ago. And one thing that sure is this man clearly related to some death creature, like Grim Reaper or Undead. His presence clearly bring chill to their spine

The second figure also man, however this time it was big. This man at least 2M solid or maybe 2,5M. His body is made of nothing except muscle, his hair is wild long, pale skin and he only wear tattered orange jeans

The last figure also man. His height maybe around 180CM. He are young man with pale white skin, golden eyes and pale blonde hair, there black mark and red line that adorn his neck and reach to sides of his cheeks. He wearing mixture of black armor of Knight and adorned with red line

Everyone staring at the new enemies that appear with wary. Their eyes is sharp and they already taking battle stance, Ise already have his Boosted Gear, Koneko already in Nekomata mode, Xenovia already draw Ex-Durandal, Kiba with Holy-Demonic sword and etc

"You the one that sneak to Kuou Town..." Rias stated as she narrowed her gaze to Eiichi

"Eiichi is my name. And yes, I also the one that responsible for this..." Eiichi said "We call ourselves... Malum Mundi..." He introduce their groups

"Malum Mundi?" Ise asked with strange look. That was pretty strange name

"It mean Evil of the World... It from Latin..." Rossweisse explained as she immediately knew what it mean

Everyone about to ask something again but it was Eiichi who rise his hand and stop them

"Not need to threat or talk... We just come to take Juuchi Yasamu. As soon you give it to use we will leave, you can even report us after that..." Eiichi stated as he stare at Jin

"I refuse. That sword is sealed for good reason, while it not as dangerous as Frostmourne but it still dangerous. Frostmourne only allowed because it able to absorb malice intent from Senjutsu user..." Jin refused with stern tone

Eiichi merely stare at Jin with blank look under his mask "I see... Then I have to force you to speak..." He said

That statement more than enough to make everyone here tensed for battle. The giant man slowly have wicked grin on his face, it was grin that show he eager to fight. The blonde haired man merely summon black sword that still sheathed on his hand

Without warning, the giant man step forward

"Alright! Who the one that have pride to face me?! Come forward!" The giant bellowed

Everyone who stare at the man have grim face. Koneko especially have wide eyes while Jin have normal stern look but in his eyes it was clear you can see hint of wary seeing the giant

'This man Senjutsu power... It overwhelming!' Koneko thought with wide eyes

'A giant that offspring from Earth related Deity... Could it be...' Jin eyes widened in shock "Zeus of Olympus... You are Antaeus... The Son of Poseidon and Gaia..." He exclaimed clearly with surprise

Everyone who hearing that clearly have shock face as they stare at the giant man.

"Antaeus from one of twelve labor in Heracles adventure?!" Rias said in shock tone

The giant who hearing merely show more his grin and stomp his feet to the ground

"That's right! I'm Son of Poseidon and Gaia! I'm Antaeus!" He declared proudly "Now come! Which one of you wish to challeng me?! Step forward and face me! I will add your skull to my collection!" He taunted "Or, all of you can come at me at once!"

Before anyone can reply Medea interfere

"Now Antaeus, isn't it better if we split? We didn't come here to fight but to retrieve Juuchi Yasamu..." Medea said

"Bah!" Antaeus sneered "Who care?! I have itching for good battle! That man..." He narrowed his eyes at Ise "Is the strongest in here, I can feel it. Only he who can give us challenge perhaps, the rest of them is trash!"

Occult Research Club who hearing this clearly fuming. Especially Xenovia who have quite temper, but she knew that she will be outmatched if she alone face Antaeus

"Medea is right..." The Black Knight said as he step forward too "As much I want to fight one on one but we have our job. Antaeus, you can fight whoever you want but I will take those two wanna-be Knights..." The Knight stated as he stare at Kiba and Xenovia

"Such arrogance... Who you thinking you are?" Xenovia snarled as she grip Ex-Durandal. But she feel strange pulse come from her sword when she point it to the Black Knight 'What the... Ex-Durandal reacted to... No... The Excalibur Fragments reacted to this man... Who is he?'

"My name isn't important. I'm a Sword for Eiichi-sama. You may call me Saber..." Saber said as he grip the black sword on his hand

"AH FUCK THIS SHIIIT!" Antaeus roared as he immediately kick the ground and dashed to Gremory group due to loss patient

'Fast!' Everyone thought. They immediately scatter and dodge Antaeus punch that break the ground like it was plastic instead earth

Antaeus didn't stop, he turn his face and grinned to Ise. Then with fast, he rushed to the Sekiryuutei

Ise cursed as he balance himself. Red and green aura immediately appear then surround him

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

The Sekiryuutei Scale Mail immediately appear and cover him. He knew Antaeus is someone that not to be underestimated. He use his jet and rushed to Antaeus, orange Ki cover his hand and he roared

BAAANG!

"Agghh!" Ise screamed in pain. Rather than equal, it was his gauntlet that shatter like glass even if it covered by Ki. Antaeus didn't let Ise go, he squeeze Ise arm that broken tightly make sure his bone crushed before deliver another hit to Ise chest

"Gaha!" Ise immediately coughed large amount of blood when Antaeus fist smack his chest. The Scale Mail shatter like it was glass

'S-Shit! He this strong?! Not even Grendel hit this hard! Not even Sairaorg-san in Regulus Armor punch this strong!' Ise thought with morbid as he feel the power inside Antaeus attack

**[Partner! This one is clearly on different level from Grendel! I don't think even Grendel that modified will stand a chance against this man! You have to enter True Queen immediately!]** Ddraig warned as he can tell Antaeus clearly strong

"Eh?! What this? Done with one hit? Maybe my sense dulling after got revived..." Antaeus said in disappointed tone

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

"Ise-sempai!"

"Ise-kun!"

Everyone screamed in worry seeing Ise got pummeled by single hit. Kiba and Xenovia immediately move with fast to attack Antaeus but suddenly Saber appear in front of them with stoic face and his sword withdraw

His sword is Western sword. It was dark pitch like night and have glowing dark aura around it, it also let out aura that scream for madness

"You won't step any further..." Saber stated sternly

Kiba and Xenovia grit their teeth, they have to help Ise at this condition. They share glance and nodded to each other. With fast, both of them immediately dashed to different direction with intent to make Saber confused

Saber seeing this held his sword backward and suddenly large pillar of darkness sprout from his sword. He then swing it to the both Knights and it pillar long enough to reach both of them

Both Knights of Gremory seeing this paused and immediately jump back. Each of them raise their own swords and swing it down

BOOOM!

The aura of Ex-Durandal and Holy-Demonic sword mixed then block the black pillar from Saber attack. They clicked their tongue and glare to the Black Knight

"Need I remind you that someone need protection? Rush past me and I make sure one of your people will dead..." Saber threatened as he threw look to Asia who send ball of healing to Ise

Rias who seeing from far gritted her teeth. She and Akeno followed by Rossweisse immediately fly and launch dozen magical attack to Antaeus

BAAM! BAAM! BAAM! BOOOM!

Only to be blocked by Medea barrier.

"Ufufufu, now Venelana Jr, you and your friends play time is with me. Let Antaeus have his fun okay?" Medea scolded in playful manner

Fortunately for Ise, Gasper and Koneko still free while Irina and Jin guarding Asia. Gasper immediately active his eyes and send glare to Antaeus

It actually not worked, but it worked only for one second. And that one second enough to give Ise time

**[Change Solid Impact!]**

Ise left gauntlet start to thickened and bulged. He roared as he swing it down to the giant

**[Solid Impact Booster!]**

BANG!

The attack immediately hit Antaeus face, it make the son of Poseidon stumble backward and release his arm. Ise didn't let this chance go, once again he cock his arm backward and Ki swirling on his left hand

**[Solid Impact Booster!]**

BAAAAANG!

The fist immediately connected to Antaeus body and he got blown away from the hit. A blood gush out from his mouth and it splattered to the ground as he soar to the countless trees

**[Now partner!]**

"Let's go Ddraig!" Ise roared as he held his hand up

**[I, who is about to awaken.] **

**[Am the Red Dragon Emperor who has discarded the principles of domination.] **

**[I shall walk the road of righteousness by having infinite hopes and dreams.] **

**[I shall become the King of Crimson Dragon.] **

**[And I promise you all! I shall show you the future which shines in true crimson light!] **

**[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!] **

Wave of crimson energy appear and swirl around Ise armor as it turned to crimson. Antaeus who stand and stare at Ise grinned when sense the power on Ise

'Ddraig! Can I use the Wyvern?!' Ise asked

**[No... I prefer if you not use it now, it cost you large amount of stamina and this guy... Partner, this guy is monster that even on par or maybe stronger than God level being. Normal God even will be destroyed by him, you have to go all out since the beginning. I can't guarantee you will win if you make stupid mistake...]** Ddraig voice clearly show how grave and dangerous the situation and Ise understand what heaid

Antaeus after all is offspring of Poseidon and Gaia. It was logical if he are God level being or even stronger

'Got it then! All out since the beginning!' Ise roared as orange Ki burst to his whole body, engulfing him in power

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

**[Transfer!]**

The Ki flared more bright as Ise transfer his power. And with battle cry, he kick the ground and rushed to Antaeus

Antaeus gladly accept it as he shot forward and rise his fist then it collide with Ise. This time Ise gauntlet didn't shatter, instead he can feel it on par with Antaeus

"Good! Good! Your power increased! Hahaha! As expected from Sekiryuutei! Come on! Don't make me disappointeeeeed!" Antaeus roared in glee as he deliver multitude punch to Ise

Ise in response merely roared back and deliver multiple hit to Antaeus. Their fist meet to each other and it was clear they are in stalemate. Ise swat away one Antaeus fist before deliver strong thrust to the giant middle chest, the giant didn't even bother as he proceed to smack Ise head with his fist. Ise grunted before deliver strong uppercut to Antaeus fist

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

**[Solid Impact Booster!]**

Ise roared and thrust his right hand that engulfed with Ki, it hit Antaeus. The Giant seeing this rise hand and block the fist. However he didn't left unscathed as the massive Ki that follow it push him backward, but the Giant is strong and he held his ground

But Ise didn't let him rest

A sound of charging appear and Ise plant his feet to the ground. Two cannons appear in his shoulder and it gather enormous energy

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"Crimson Blaster!" Ise roared

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

The attack hit Antaeus who still struggle with Ki attack directly. It was so big and dense that it immediately engulf Antaeus giant body and blow everything away

Everyone who have their own fighting seems paused when sensing the surge of power from Ise attack

* * *

With Kiba and Xenovia vs Saber

"Did he did it?" Kiba muttered. But then his instinct suddenly screaming and he spin his body to block strike from Saber

"Paying attention to somewhere else while clashing blades. Such naïve.." Saber commented before he swirl his sword and he strip Kiba sword away then deliver strong kick to Kiba stomach

"Gugh!"

"Kiba!" Xenovia dashed as she see Kiba got kicked away. She rise Ex-Durandal and swing it down to Saber who turn and block her with ease even after enhanced speed with Excalibur Rapid

"And you... To think the mightiest Sword reduced into nothing like this... To be a sheath... I guess it can't be expected seeing they can't have Vivianna to reforge Excalibur back so they use fake alchemy to make them into one..." Saber said with disdain in his tone as he not even seems bother by Xenovia attack

"You knew Excalibur?" Xenovia exclaimed with shock

"Of course, after all I'm it wielder..." Saber stated make Xenovia eyes widened further.

"King Arthur?" She murmured with disbelief. Saber take advantage her shock and burst energy to his sword then swing it with stronger power than Xenovia

BOOM!

"Ugh!" Xenovia try to held her ground but the energy too strong and she got blasted away while bouncing to the ground

Saber didn't let Xenovia rest as he charged to Xenovia with his black sword. He about to strike her down but suddenly he twist his body and block attack from Kiba, who wield Gram already

"Gram? I see you have very good sword..." Saber commented as he observe the demonic sword

"King Arthur... To think I will clash blades against you..." Kiba remarked with grave tone "You are King right?! Why you help this?! While I can tell person like Medea and Antaeus will help Eiichi but why you too?" He demanded in disbelief tone as he swing Gram and deliver multitude slash

Saber didn't even have hard time to block attack from Kiba. He parry them all as if he are parent fighting against children "I have my own reason... You Boy, won't be understand." Saber swat away Gram using his sword before turned to offensive and deliver strike

Kiba trying his best to block the attack. But Saber attack is flowed and too unpredictable. His attack not just contain power but also accuracy, it was clear that he now barely able to hold his ground against the assault

Saber thrust his sword and Kiba block it, however Saber superior strength manage to surpass him and Saber twirl his sword, thus push Gram to the ground make Kiba hands also bended down

'Shit!' Kiba thought with wide eyes

"Die!" Saber quickly move, he draw his sword and intent to stab Kiba in face. However he suddenly extend his hand and grab Kiba shoulder before he push it. A sound of dislocated joint can be heared as he did this then he jump over Kiba shoulder and dodge a wave attack

Kiba groaned in pain as he feel his shoulder just dislocated due to Saber push. He grab his shoulder and with grunt of pain, he put it back

"Kiba! Are you okay?" Xenovia asked as she appear on his side

"I... I'm fine, I still can fight..." Kiba panted as he slowly rise Gram again. But it was clear he knew they in dangerous position, not to mention he also able to feel Gram curse slowly take effect. He then notice bright green light approach him and know it from Asia, he take it and can tell he now getting better

Xenovia who hearing Kiba remark didn't comment. She turn to Saber who stand with stoic face while holding his sword. 'To think we will fight King Arthur of all people... This is bad... He clearly on different level but I can't afford to give up...' Xenovia slowly rise her Ex-Durandal that glowing in power

"You all have good sword. But you all can't use it to the maximum potential... Maybe I will take those sword from your cold dead hands..." Saber said as he prepare his sword

Both Knights who hearing this at instinct take look to Saber sword. It was clearly not ordinary sword and also it feel so dark and... There hint of madness in there it as if...

"That sword almost like Gram... But it demonic energy not too potent like Gram..." Kiba murmured as he feel Dragon Slayer power from Saber sword

"What is that sword..." Xenovia muttered as she also feel same like Kiba

Saber hearing this merely burst his black sword in black pitch and blood crimson aura "Sword of Traitor... Arondight..." He hissed "It was sister of Excalibur and while not a strong as Excalibur but it strong enough to match Caliburn and clearly strong _enough_ to put you two down even with your two mighty blades seeing they all waste in your hands..." He stated coldly

"We will see about that..." Xenovia remarked as she rise Ex-Durandal with stern face

Kiba didn't answer as he merely rise Gram. He and Xenovia share look before dashed to the King

* * *

With Rossweisse, Akeno, and Rias vs Medea

"That was Crimson Blaster..." Rossweisse muttered as she see giant cannon from Ise attack

"Ise..." Rias murmured with worry look and Akeno also have some concern face

Suddenly their instinc screamed and they turn then create magic barrier just in time to block dozen attack from Medea

"Not need to worry for Antaeus my dear. That level of attack not even close to put him down..." Medea stated as she rise her wand

"We didn't worry about him!" Rossweisse growled as she summon more magic circles and numerous element shot out from it

Medea move her wand and a magic barrier protector appear, blocking the Norse magic with easy

Rias and Akeno also moved as they summon Power of Destruction and Holy Lightning. They twirl their hands and shot it out to attack Medea

Again, Medea merely summon barrier and the attack got blocked. She move her wand and dozen pink orb appear behind her before it shoot forward to them

Rossweisse summon her own defensive magic. The magic was based from the trait of Rook which are strong enough to easily shield against Balance Breakers. The light attack from Medea blocked with ease

Seeing this, frown appear on Medea face as she stare at the defensive spell. It was... Unique, she admit she never see something like this. It seems this Valkyrie not normal one. Her light attack even will pierce magic barrier like arrow breaking paper

'Hmmm... From it symbol and equation, it based from Devil magic. But then it turned to something else then mixed with Norse one... It quite complicated, well I will study it later...' Medea thought as she move her wand again, and this time dozens magic circle appear behind her

All of them shoot the element of the World. Ice, fire, lightning, water, wind, light and dark. It rained to the three girls like arrow soar down from the sky

Rias, Akeno and Rossweisse seeing this summon their magic barrier, they focused to help Rossweisse since she possess stronger defense magic

The barrier from Rossweisse manage to stand and hold firm against assault of Medea. But slowly there crack appear on it and they can tell the barrier will go down

'This is bad, we clearly outmatched! She not even breaking sweat while make these attack! All of them not normal spell, while it simple but it will vaporize High-class devil in single blast!' Rossweisse gritted her teeth as she feel exhaustion start to hit her

Rias and Akeno notice this and they gather their power in single attack. Rossweisse seeing they nod and ready remove the barrier

In instant, dense and strong Power of Destruction and Holy Lightning soar to the sky. It destroy all Medea attack and intent to engulf the Princess of Colchis

Medea seeing this move her wand and giant magic circle appear on tip of it. It block all Rias and Akeno attack then she swipe it away and the attack dissipated

"You are young, but that quite good attack. Fufufu while you not as talented as your mother at her age but it not bad seeing you come from this age..." Medea remarked

Rias and Akeno scowled with stern look on their faces when hear the remark

"We can't hurt her. She too powerful and also her knowledge is clearly overwhelming..." Akeno commented

"I know... She on different level from all Magician we ever fight. I will finish this in one attack, can you delay her for me?" Rias asked and Akeno eyes widened

"You wish to use that?" Akeno asked back and Rias nodded "Very well... Rossweisse can you help me?"

"Of course..." Rossweisse didn't need to be asked as she step forward. Numerous magic circle appear behind her along with Akeno own magic

Medea seeing this merely smiled, she rise her wand and her own magic circle appear behind her

"""Fire!"""

Thus rain of elemental meet with another rain of elemental...

* * *

With Koneko, Asia, Gasper, Irina and Jin

Irina along with Koneko panted as they hold their ground against Eiichi who not even show any sign of tired

It was clear that Eiichi not even bother to go all out against them since he just block or parry the attack but not give any sign to kill

"You all is weak. Step aside and I won't kill you all, I only wish for Juuchi Yasamu..." Eiichi stated nonchalantly

"Sorry, we can't do that Skeleton-san!" Irina exclaimed while holding copy of holy-demonic sword in her hand

Koneko also slowly drag her feet and get back to her stance. Her face blank as always

While they two already got healed more and more but their fatigue clearly not

Asia also got protected by Gasper and Jin since Eiichi clearly targetting her during the fight when she send out that ball of healing

Jin who watching since the beginning stare with grave look. The situation is clearl getting dire and dire, he can tell the Nekoshu and Angel will down any minute against this hooded figure

This figure... Something is off about him... This man aura clearly almost like Grim Reaper, yet. It also familiar strangely...

'I think its time for me to step to battle once again...' Jin then take step forward "Gasper, take care Asia for moment..."

"Eh?" Gasper only blinked

Jin body slowly surrounded by gold Ki aura that swirl around him. The denseness aura make Eiichi, Koneko and Irina paused then turn to him with surprise face. Blank face under his mask in Eiichi case

"Its been a while since I have great battle..." Jin remarked as he remove his glasses and slowly the Ki around him mixed to his body. His wrinkle skin slowly gone, his grey hair turned to brown along with his beard. His appearance slowly change and it was clear he become more younger

Standing in front of Eiichi and everyone now is a man around 30, his eyes is filled with determination and steel. He stare at Eiichi with stoic face while his hand itching on his sword

'This amount of Ki... It even surpass Onee-sama and Sairaorg-san! His aura also grow very strong!' Koneko thought with wide eyes when sense the amount of power that Jin radiated

"To think you store this large amount of power... As expected from Rokudaime Shizen no Senshi (The Sixth Nature Warrior)..." Eiichi remarked as he feel the power radiated from Jin

"I don't know who are you and why you want Juuchi Yasamu. But that sword won't touched by man like you..." Jin responded as he take step forward and stand in middle of Irina and Koneko "Lady Irina and young Koneko, restore your power for moment. Thing will get more chaos from now..." He stated firmly

"Eh? I-If you say so..." Irina stammered. She can feel the power that come from Jin, it was clear the old man is strong. Stronger than anyone in here except Ise in raw power perhaps

Koneko also didn't said anything but step back feeling the stern word from Jin

Jin step forward and stand firmly in front of Eiichi. He slowly draw his katana out and the moment it drawed out everyone can tell it not ordinary sword

It was long Katana with blue hilt, green aura immediately engulf it edge the moment it drawed out.

"Fudo Masamune... The second swords that forged by Masamune-dono... It sister of Yawarakai-Te and is forged with what remain of Yawarakai-Te then mixed with the best material. While not as strong as Yawarakai-Te but it durability matched it..." Jin stated as he take stance

Eiichi who seeing this merely draw out his blade-claw and take stance. He already faced King Arthur and knew man like Jin Masashi is not to be underestimated

Both of them glaring to each other and then, they move

* * *

**Hello! Hello! How are you all?!**

**Fufufu yes, this is battle chapter! As you all can see Eiichi already start to attack**

**And fortunately there Occult Research Club in there and helping Jin!**

**But will it be enough?! Will they able to fight living legend?!**

**And yes! It was male version of Saber Alter and Antaeus!**

**We have two new person that entering Eiichi group! Wew! Clearly the group are overkill! Will Occult Research Club able to beat them?!**

**The name of the group is kinda cliche I think but it the best that I can come with. I was thinking they going to be Avenger but seeing Eiichi actually not one I decide to change it**

**Jin Masashi against Eiichi! Ise against Antaeus! Medea against the magic user from Occult Research Club! Saber against Knights of Gremory! Oh yeah! Next chapter will be the full battle!**

**Will Kai able to arrive just in time to save Jin Masashi?! Or will Jin died in battle?!**

**Find it out in next chapter!**

**And for Excalibur Proto, yes there will be special attack. You don't think it only normal sword right? But how to unleash it will be very hard, many of you disappointed with the sword when I give it to Kai after all seeing there no speciality in that sword**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	75. DxD vs Malum Mundi

**Chapter 74. D×D vs Malum Mundi**

* * *

**Previous**

Ise roared and thrust his right hand that engulfed with Ki, it hit Antaeus. The Giant seeing this rise hand and block the fist. However he didn't left unscathed as the massive Ki that follow it push him backward, but the Giant is strong and he held his ground

But Ise didn't let him rest

A sound of charging appear and Ise plant his feet to the ground. Two cannons appear in his shoulder and it gather enormous energy

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

**"Crimson Blaster!"** Ise roared

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

The attack hit Antaeus who still struggle with Ki attack directly. It was so big and dense that it immediately engulf Antaeus giant body and blow everything away

Everyone who have their own fighting seems paused when sensing the surge of power from Ise attack

* * *

**Present**

Ise vs Antaeus

Ise staring at the trail of destruction he just caused. The Crimson Blaster mixed with Ki clearly hit the offspring of Poseidon in point blank

Even Ultimate-class Devil will perish if such attack hit them in point blank

Sadly, Antaeus is anything but Ultimate-class Devil being...

"Hahahaha! Not bad! Not bad!"

Antaeus roared as he stand from the ground. There many bruise and wound on his body but he didn't care. Wicked grin plastered in his face and he staring at Ise

Ise meanwhile have wide eyes. He can see his attack working it was clear seeing the blood and wound on Antaeus body his attack is working. But all of them instantly regenerated

All the damage slowly closed and healed as if it never there

"What the hell..." Ise murmured in surprise

"It clearly good attack boy. But that still not enough! Now let's RESUME!" Antaeus roared as he kick the ground

Ise seeing this quickly prepare himself, he taking stance and plant his feet to the ground firmly. He tilt his head do wn and dodge a punch from Antaeus before give uppercut

But the giant grab his fist with his other hand and held it firm. Ise didn't bothered, his Jet burst out from behind and he give Anteus headbut make him and it make the giant release his grip

Ise then continue by deliver multitude punch followed by kick to Antaeus giant body. He then cock back his arm back and roared

**[Solid Impact Booster!]**

BAAAAAANG!

By any mean the infused Ki attack and Ise punch should blown the giant away. Even Grendel will cough massive amount of blood

But Antaeus not...

He stood and held his ground when Ise fist drilled to his stomach, blood dripped from his mouth but Antaeus face didn't show any sign of pain. Then much to Ise horror he grinned through his bloodied mouth

"My turn..." Antaeus said

BAAANG!

A fist planted deep to Ise stomach. Then it followed by hook to his left then kick to his chest. Ise soared through the hit, he balance himself but suddenly find Antaeus in front of him with his two hands raised. With roar, Antaeus give double axe punch to Ise who rise his hands in 'x' motion to block it

It work but Ise can feel his bones broken through the attack. Snapped like twig and Ise bit back the urge to scream even with Ki, it still hurt. The ground beneath him sunk due to the power of Antaeus and Ise roared as he push the giant away

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

'Focus multitude power into one thrust!' Ise swing his fist and give strong punch, this time Antaeus got pushed back even if he try to hold his ground. His feet skidded few meters away from Ise and blood spew out more from his mouth

Ise immediately focus his Ki to his other hand, the orange Ki swirling like tornado on it before he dashed with massive speed and appear in front of Antaeus who still struggling

**"Reiryuu no Ken! (Spirit Dragon Fist!)"** Ise roared and swing his fist directly to Antaeus chest.

BAAANG!

This time, the feet that hold Antaeus released from ground and he soared due to the hit. He crashed roughly in ground like a plane that fall due to got hit by missile

'Did I did it?' Ise thought with slight pant. He can feel fatigue hitting him and the pain from his hand broken he then see a green energy hit him and the pain gone but not the fatigue

But to his shock Antaeus wake up again, just like before all his wound is closed and there no sign he is hurt! He only grin to Ise and laughed

"You really strong boy! I did not think you will able to hurt me this bad! Very well, let's get more serious!" Antaeus declared

'You mean you didn't even serious?! I put all my attack and you not even serious?! Are you shitting me?!' Ise thought with shock and disbelief

**[Partner he are Man who born from Poseidon and Gaia. I don't think the amount of your attack will be enough to put him down, he are maybe stronger or on par with Nemean Lion who become Regulus now.]** Ddraig pointed grimly much to Ise horror, if Antaeus indeed that strong then clearly he are stronger than normal God-class being and even entering top 10 Strongest Being

Antaeus let out roar as the air around him shook violently. His skin start to change into green, his hair got wilder and his body got bulged then bigger, his teeth become fang and his eyes now become pure white

'What the hell?! Did he just pulling Hulk?!' Ise thought with shock. Standing in front of him now is 5M giant, Antaeus size doubled and he give grin to Ise

"I actually can go bigger but it won't be fun if I becoming too big. Don't worry, my power still same. Now let's CONTINUE!" Antaeus roared as he dashed to Ise with insane grin

Ise prepare himself about to block the attack but-

**[DODGE IT PARTNER!]**

Believing in Ddraig, Ise immediately jumped out and when Antaeus fist touch the ground he paled. Rather than fist, it almost like 5 TON boulder crashing to the ground. A very giant crater immediately appear and creating massive earthquake around them

'I-If that hit me...' Ise gulped, this one clearly dangerous! Too dangerous! He can't fight close to him! Just few hit and he will death if he got punched by that!

**[Remember his legend Partner! Isn't he invincible as long he standing in ground?! If he flying in air then he will be vulnerable!]** Ddraig pointed out hurriedly seeing the dire situation

'You right... All his wound healed when he touch the ground that mean I only need to kill him while clashing in air then toss his corpse to the ground...' Ise broke from his mind as he dodge another fist, he backflipped before use his Jet and rushed away from Antaeus 'BUT HOW I DO THAT?!' He yelled in his mind

**[For now I suggest just keep gathering power and focus on one hit. Remember, not just him who able to grow stronger! You are Sekiryuutei!]** Ddraig reminded Ise

'Right! Let's do this!' Ise gauntlet glowing in green aura as he still use jet to avoid Antaeus attack

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"Come here and face me!" Antaeus roared as he after Ise who dodging all his attack

'If he can shrug off my attack before he going Hulk then normal attack won't do any good. I need to power up more, this level of attack won't enough...' Ise thought as he landed in ground and prepare to welcome Antaeus

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

He skid in ground and duck under Antaeus kick before jump back while pull back his head and dodge hook from Antaeus. He use one of his leg to kick the ground and immediately he grab Antaeus shoulder before use it to jump over him

'Now!'

**[Explosion!]**

Ise can feel his power explode and surging, he can feel the numerous boost that he doing entering his body. He landed behind Antaeus, the whole Ki on his body focused to his both gauntlets

He duck under swipe of Antaeus who turn to him and quickly coked back his arm. With roar he give double fist attack to Antaeus stomach

BAAAAANG!

Antaeus eyes widened, the attack was stronger than before. He stumble back few feet but Ise didn't let him to rest, the Sekiryuutei dashed before he crouch and deliver strong kick to his chin, sending him to the sky

**[Star Sonic Booster!]**

With godlike speed that even surpass Kiba's. Ise flashed to the sky, both his fist engulfed in swirling orange flaming Ki.

BANG!

Ise deliver fist to Antaeus stomach whole in sky, sending him to ground however Ise suddenly appear and in front of him and deliver another punch, sending him to another direction again

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Blood spew out from Antaeus mouth as Ise keep hitting him and not stop. Ise let out another roar before he flashed and appear on another direction then give Antaeus back double axe punch

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

It was keep going and going as Ise pummel Antaeus in sky like some piece of meat. Until lastly Ise kick Antaeus higher to the sky

DOOOON!

Torrent of flame and mix with Ki engulf his right hand. Ise clench his fist tightly before he rushed to Antaeus with fast

'This is the end!' Ise roared as he swing his flaming fist

BAAAANG!

Sound of cracking bone and fist hit flesh echoed as Ise fly to Antaeus

Sadly, it was not Antaeus who got hit

"Gaha!" Ise coughed large amount of blood as Antaeus fist planted to his chest. His own fist extended but it missed, Antaeus dodge it by tilting his head then deliver strong punch to him, breaking his armor and connect to his body

"While its true I'm not as strong as when I in ground but doesn't mean I weak when I in air..." Antaeus said with grin "You strong Boy, but you still too early to finish me. You only novice who wield giant flashy sword... Now I believe it was my turn..." Antaeus roared as he push Ise using his fist

He then soared down to Ise who also fly down and deliver strong punch to his stomach, face then followed by kick and stomp. When Ise about to touch ground Antaeus rise his leg and give strong axe kick

BOOOOOOM!

A massive dust and smoke appear the moment Ise and Antaeus landed in ground, creating earthquake and blow the surrounding away

Ise cough massive amount of blood more as Antaeus feet planted on his stomach. The ground beneath him destroyed immediately and massive crater created from the attack

'Fuck! It hurt!' Ise can feel his vision getting blurry. He can tell most his organ and bone now is destroyed, all his body is filled with nothing but pain

**[Partner! Partner! Hold yourself!]** Ddraig yelled as he feel Ise body is destroyed. One punch of that clearly enough to destroy small mountain but Ise take it few times

Ise didn't able to hear Ddraig, the pain that hit his body is overwhelming. He even barely able to stay conscious now, his Ki armor that boosted and Scale Mail crushed like wood meet with steel

Suddenly he feel someone grab his body and lift him up from the ground. He try his best to focus his eyes and then granted by view Antaeus who grinned wickedly

"Well... It was fun Boy, I admit. It really is but you not strong enough, you are weak..." Antaeus stated with grin "I heard you fight with Grendel right? Bah! That weakling is nothing, even if there five of them I still going to kill him!" He barked into laugh and its true

Antaeus power and Grendel is so far... Ise maybe have high raw power... His power surpass even God... But against Antaeus it was nothing... Antaeus himself surpass normal God, his power even rivalled Hades. And while he not in ground that doesn't mean he weak. He as durable as Ultimate-class Devil in that state and he almost invincible when he in ground... Not to mention his experience against hundreds enemy is helping, especially last time he killed by Heracles that clearly give opening eye to him

Suddenly a green light appear and engulf Ise, it broke Antaeus from his mind as he stare at Ise confusedly

BANG!

Caught in surprise, he didn't able to defend himself and stumble back while releasing Ise who manage to deliver strong punch to his jaw

Antaeus rub his chin and stare at Ise who panting and grinned "Well, well. Still conscious eh?"

'That was close... Had Asia send that healing aura one second late I will lost consciousness already...' Ise panted as he take battle stance again. He can feel fatigue is rising but he can't afford to lose!

"While you very strong but I don't think your friend is..."

At that remark Ise eyes widened in horror. He turned and his blood freeze immediately

Kiba, Xenovia, Rias, Akeno and Rossweisse covered with blood and laying in ground, in pool of their own blood. They all unconscious

The only one who still conscious is Koneko, Irina, and Asia. Jin still fighting Eiichi while panting and Gasper also unconscious

"EVERYONE!"

* * *

Kiba and Xenovia vs Saber

Flash... A flash is filled the battlefield...

It was flash from Kiba and Xenovia who moved with godly speed

Kiba mastery over Knight piece already top notch that his leg even can rivalled Pale Horse from Realm of Dead. His speed is clearly something that can't underestimated

Xenovia meanwhile while not as fast as Kiba but with help from Excalibur Rapid her speed also clearly fast

Their strike is flawless, it was swift, fast, controlled and deadly! A single strike will cut iron into two! With power of Ex-Durandal and Gram, even the mighty Grendel scale will peeled

"Is this all you can do? Try to overwhelming me with speed? Where your skill?"

It was nothing in Saber eyes

No matter how far Kiba and Xenovia striking and attack. The King of Knight not even having hard time blocking their attack! Even their speed superior but it do nothing against him! It as if they are bunch of lion pub playing with their father!

Rather than duel, it was one sided battle

Saber once again redirect the slash from Kiba and Xenovia. He already dodge and block their attack since the beginning, never he attack or went offensive.

He swing Arondight and push away Kiba who flashed to him then he jumped in air and dodge slash from Xenovia. He landed in ground softly before swing Arondight again and block attack from Xenovia

With swift movement on his hand, he push away Xenovia sword then deliver strong thrust punch to Xenovia chest make the girl gasped before got sended away from the attack. He spun his body and raise his leg then kick Gram flat side away make Kiba eyes widened in surprise seeing Saber swat away his attack easily

SLASH!

"Gugh!" Kiba grunted as he barely dodge the slash from Saber and avoid his body sliced into two. A deep cut marked to his stomach, drawing blood and he immediately jumped away

This is why he and Xenovia didn't play fair and engage Saber. Saber skill surpass them! If they clashed in melee combat for few seconds their swords will be stripped away from their hands! This one even stronger than his teacher, Souji Okita! He maybe ten times more skilled or more!

Saber kick the ground and immediately lunged to Kiba who jump back, his expression cold as always and Arondight let out black aura. He about to swing it down and when he did that Kiba will dead, he can't escape, not from this distance

However suddenly he stopped before twist his body and deliver the black slash to behind him, hitting Xenovia who about to slash him from behind

Xenovia raise Ex-Durandal and block the burst attack quickly while planting her feet to the ground. With quick battle cry she swipe away the aura

Only to see Saber in front of her with Arondight ready

Acting quickly, she brought Ex-Durandal and began to clash against him.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

A one sided fight indeed...

'His strength! His strike! I can't find any damn opening! And all of them contain so much power and also flawless! If this keep up...' Xenovia can feel her hand grew numb under Saber mighty assault. Even Asia have healing them but the fatigue is something else!

"Weak!"

CLANG! BAASH!

Xenovia eyes widened when Saber strip away Ex-Durandal from her. With fast Saber hand extended and grab her throat make her choked, the grip was strong!

"If this is the best this generation can offer then Eiichi-sama clearly going to raze you all to the ground..." Saber sneered as he grip Xenovia strongly, intent to choke her out

"Xenovia!" Kiba yelled as he dashed to her, his wound already healed thanks to Asia

Saber spare glance to Kiba, not even bothered by Xenovia who struggle by kick and punching him through his grip. He throw Xenovia to Kiba and the Devil Knight immediately caught his comrade. Saber didn't let them to rest, he grip Arondight with two hand immediately and deliver giant pillar of black aura to them

Kiba seeing this immediately release Xenovia, with quick he send aura from Gram to fight Saber attack. Sadly, it wasn't enough. Both of them get blasted away by the pillar of darkness

It was not fatal attack thanks to Asia healing but that clearly damn hurt

Kiba slowly try his best to stand and helping Xenovia. He spare glance and noted Asia sweating bullet. He also see Rias group and Ise clearly not in winning position, they are wounded more than when facing Grendel and Asia stamina almost reach her limit

"Hm! I wonder how long that girl will able to heal you all? I can tell her stamina is low now..." Saber scoffed as he approach them

Kiba reply only glare as he tightened the grip on Gram. Healing wound is one thing but Gram curse is something else

"You can't even handle the curse of that sword. That Demonic Sword didn't choose you to be it wielder but it choose you to be it vessel, so it gain blood, you Boy are failure of swordman... Both of you..." Saber sneered as he sense the curse in Gram that affect Kiba. He spare glance to Ex-Durandal before approach it then kick it away to Xenovia direction "Pick it. At least die with dignity even if you only wanna-be Knight..." He stated

Xenovia and Kiba who hearing this gritted their teeth. It was clear insult to their pride as Knight of Gremory to be mocked like that. But they didn't able to talk back... It because they the one who losing now

Their pride as Knight know that well... Duel between Knight, it was the winner who decided what he/she would say to the losing one

But right now they still not lose.. Not yet...

"You talk too much. Are you really King Arthur?" Xenovia mocked with smirk as she stand and grab Ex-Durandal again

"I'm a King, talking is one of my job. Stating the truth and judge person also one of few my job..." Saber retorted in monotone before he smirk a bit "At least you have fire girl. You are amusing at least..." He stated and Xenovia snorted

"Sorry, but I already have my eye on another man..." Xenovia replied as image of Kai appear on her head "Brace yourself King of Knight!" She yelled as she dashed followed by Kiba behind her

"Hmph!" Saber merely grunted as he grip the Arondight and his eyes narrowed to the duo flash that launched to him

CLANG! CLANG... ... CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Saber flawlessly block and parry all Xenovia and Kiba attack. His face remain stoic while doing that and not even disturbed by their speed.

The duo Devils keep moving with fast while delivering multitude slash from all direction, attempting to caught the King of Knight guard

But it didn't... Saber with sharp eyes and showing higher skill why he become King able to block all their attack. No matter how fast and how many time Kiba and Xenovia attack Saber blind spot but Saber always manage to block it and still hold his ground firmly

Saber swing Arondight and block attack from Ex-Durandal with one hand while his other hand blurred and swat away the flat side of Gram. He push Ex-Durandal away before he jump and grab Kiba throat with his other hand

Kiba seeing this quickly jump back and dodge his hand, however he not prepared when Saber spin his body and send black aura wave attack. He barely able to bring his sword and block the attack but still it blow him away

Xenovia seeing Saber distracted quickly dash and swing Ex-Durandal from behind Saber. Saber reflex however manage to caught this, he bend his body and dodge the slash before his hand moved and he grab Xenovia throat

He grip it tightly make Xenovia gasped, then he spin and throw Xenovia to direction where Kiba got blown away

"Its time to end this..." Saber muttered as he grip Arondight with two hand

DOOOOON!

A cross shaped black aura with red outline appear from Arondight and blow everything near Saber away. He move his leg and take stance

"**Arondight, Hashira no Horobi! (Arondight, Pillar of Destruction!)**" Saber swing the giant pitch black mixed with crimson blood pillar down to Kiba and Xenovia

The pillar of destruction destroy everything on it path, launched to both Knight who just stand. Both Devil seeing this raise their own sword, Gram and Ex-Durandal glowing in their own aura before they also swing it down

BOOOOOOM!

Smoke and dust created due to explosion. It blow everything away and when it clear

Kiba and Xenovia laying in the ground, covered in pool of their own blood

"Hmph... And that not even full power..." Saber stated with bored tone. He really want to kill them but Eiichi give absolute order to not kill them, not yet. They can maim but no killing, he didn't understand why Eiichi didn't want to but he won't questioned it now. His leader must have his reason for letting them alive

Taking Arondight, he glance at Medea and notice she was the first one that finished. The Gremory girl and her companion has fallen, the group that stay with Jin Masashi however still conscious save for the Dhampir

However his eyes widened when see Eiichi loss one his arm, Jin Masashi still standing, and while he exhausted but his face still show he can able to fight another round

'All except Sekiryuutei already down... Though if not because the healer they already down faster...' Saber thought with grunt as he leave Kiba and Xenovia to approach Medea

* * *

Medea vs Rias, Akeno and Rossweisse

BANG! BANG! BANG! KABOOOM!

Medea chuckle as she moving in sky and dodge a magic attack from Rossweisse. She extend her hand and numerous beam of light shot from it

The beam didn't have much strength, it didn't able to blow the whole building. But it pierce to the ground 7 inch deep

That enough to make everyone wary... The attack not focused to destroy an army but to destroy individual

Rossweisse seeing the magic attack clicked her tongue before cross her hand, dozen magic circles appear behind her and it shoot numerous elemental attack

Akeno on her side also helping as she gather dense amount of holy lightning on her hands. She cocked her arm back before shot it forward,s einding a wave of thunder to Medea

Medea seeing this merely grunted before waving her wand again and giant magic circle appear in front of her

All attack that launched to Medea hit the magic circle, however to their shock, instead struck it. All of attack bended and twisted, it went to multiple direction like just got deflected

"Get real!" Rossweisse snarled in frustration. Akeno on her side also show displeased look

Their battle already started for a while and yet, none of them manage to land hit to Medea!

While it true their purpose is to stall time so Rias able to use Extinguished Star but at least they still hoping they able to land hit on her!

They really attack with intent to kill not for stalling! And yet, Medea block or counter their attack as if it was parent playing with their children!

Medea seeing the frustrated look on the Valkyrie and Fallen Angel hybrid give amused chuckle. She actually not interested to the Gremory lady and the Fallen Angel, but to the Valkyrie

The magic she use is unique, she want to see how good is she in offensive. Now she had see it all its time to see her defense

She move her wand and numerous violet sphere formed on her robe. The sphere shoot multiple beam and it combined in the air, forming into giant beam that soar down to the group

Rossweisse seeing this had wide eyes, she can sense the power in that attack. Immediately she focus all her power and formed fifteen layer defense barrier

As the beam soar down, it struck the barrier like cannon shoot castle wall.

BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!

The first 10 defense layer destroyed and shatter like glass under Medea magic attack. The eleventh barrier cracked, sweat and exhausted formed on Rossweisse face. She can feel all that attack going to eliminate even Ultimate class devil in one blast

BREAK! BREAK! CRACK!

The attack finally calm down after breaking twelve Rossweisse special defense layer along and nearly destroyed the thirteen. The former Valkyrie panted as she drop down the barrier, she clearly exhausted and it take a lot of her to defense from that attack

"Rossweisse!" Akeno immediately fly to her side and help her stand

"I'm... *hosh* fine... *hosh*..." Rossweisse try to reassured but it not working seeing her face clearly display exhaustion

"That was impressive ability... I never seen such defense layer before... It mixed with Devil Magic along with Norse, right?" Medea asked as she float down and stare at the Devil/Valkyrie hybrid with interested look "Now I look you more close, your face also seems familiar..." She stare up down then suddenly amused expression appear on her face "It can't be! Not just Venelana daughter but also Hildr daughter!" She stated before burst into laugh

Rossweisse who hearing that have wide eyes in shock hearing familiar name "You know my mother?" She muttered

"She the first Valkyrie I fight... I still remember, you have familiar face but..." Medea hummed while tapping her chin with her fingers "Your Magic nature is different, strange... Oh I get it, you didn't inherit her Magic crest aren't you?" Medea said in statement tone

Akane who hold Rossweisse notice the silver haired teacher flinch when hearing that, she give frown at that. For Magician, Magic Crest is like symbol of acknowledgement. If you didn't inherit Magic Crest from your parent that mean they didn't acknowledge you as heir of their family

"Shut up!" Rossweisse growled, anger adorned her beauty face

"Why? Am I hit the nerve?" Medea mocked, not intimidated by the silver haired Valkyrie "Your mother is proud warrior, if she hear you end up as Devil I sure she will disappointed, to think a Valkyrie will lower herself into Devil.." She snorted in amusement at Rossweisse fuming face

"You talk too much, old hag!"

Tick mark formed above Medea eyebrow as she hear the 'old hag' insult. She turn to the voice source and see Rias with giant magic circle in front of her

But what caught Medea attention is the amount of power she focused. Akeno and Rossweisse who see Rias finish fly away from Medea and landed near Rias

"Such power..." She muttered

"Blow away! Extinguish Star!" Rias yelled as she shoot the giant demonic energy

DOOOOOON!

A giant crimson and dark demonic sphere made by Power of Destruction launched to Medea. The Magician from Age of Gods, seeing this narrowed her eyes as she feel her body get pulled to inside the sphere

'If I absorbed inside there, I will dead!' Medea thought with wide eyes as she sense the vast and dense Power of Destruction that compressed into the giant sphere

Medea hold herself from absorbed using magic, but she still can feel herself being dragged in to the incoming giant sphere that float slowly to her

The attack was strong, Medea admit that. Even that attack if hit going to exterminated Satan-class entity, that attack is pure destruction after all

'However... She still naïve!' Medea move her wand and a green energy formed on tip of it

"I won't let you!" Akeno immediately move her hand and shoot wave of holy lightning to Medea, intent to stop her from doing anything

BLAAAAR!

However to everyone shock, a barrier formed around Medea and blocked the attack

'Impossible! She still can create barrier while focusing to another thing! And not just that but the barrier is strong enough to defense against Akeno lightning!' Rossweisse thought with shock and awe

A green beam surrounded by spiralling aura shoot to the giant sphere of Power of Destruction like projectiles arrow

SWOOOSH! SLING!

The arrow pierce through the giant orb instead destroyed. And when it reach to the middle attack suddenly giant black hole formed, it then began to absorb Rias demonic sphere, eating it whole and slowly closed like it never there

...

...

...

There moment of silence when seeing this. Rias, Akeno and Rossweisse display pure shock and disbelief seeing Rias most strongest attack just vanish like that

"N-No way..." Akeno murmured with disbelief

"I-It can't be... That..." Rossweisse added with same disbelief

"Impossible... I put everything on that attack..." Rias mutter, shock and disbelief plastere don her face. She stare to Medea who only smiled under her hood

Fear... Fear crawl to the Heiress of Gremory spine as she see the woman that just dispell her most powerful attack like it was child play

"What's wrong little girl? Afraid?" Medea cooed with sick tone "You should be, I had face your Mother and Father. Even I had face the Valkyrie over there Mother. I able to fight them in stalemate, what make you think you and bunch of brat able to beat me?" She scoffed "Trump card of Humanity? Try to live in Age of Gods, you only going to be normal warrior or general..." She sneer at them. She are one of few Magician that feared at her age, what make these brat think they can beat them? How old are they? How much their experience? How many time they sacrifice to train?! If they think they strong enough to facing legend then think again!

Medea wave her wand, and suddenly countless magic circle appear in sky. All of it aimed to the trio who snap from their shock seeing this

Rossweisse push herself to stand firm despite her situation. They now clearly on dire condition but maybe there still hope, she summon giant magic circle defense layer surround them. Rias and Akeno on her side also help to form defense magic circle

BAAANG! BLAAAR!

The trio stare with shock as they see hole that created on Rossweisse right chest. It was like time slowed down as Rossweisse also stare at the table tennis ball size hole above her right chest, slowly she fell down to the ground with loud thud

""ROSSWEISSE!"" Akeno and Rias screamed in worry asseing their comrade just fall

"I already learn your defense magic structure... Don't you think I'm not studying it ever since the battle? Really, you mock me too much.." Medea snorted before she move her hand and all the magic circles glowing "You never stand a chance from the beginning, Brats..."

With another single motion of her hand the numerous magic circle shoot numerous elemental beams to the trio, bombard them like rain that targeted to single place

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

Medea watched with satisfaction as the smoke cleared, reveal the trio who laying in ground weakly and unconscious, in pool of their own blood

"Brats..." She scoffed before turn to her Master. She see he still battiling so she approach him

* * *

With Jin vs Eiichi

Jin and Eiichi moved while striking each other, their movement is blur to normal eyes and only trained eye able to track them

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

They reappear in middle of battlefield, Eiichi right blade-claw being blocked by Jin blade. Seeing this, Eiichi move his other hand to stab Jin but the old samurai move his hand, ki enhanced his other fist and

BREAK!

Eiichi eyes widened when see his blade-claw break under Jin fist. His blade can even hold against piece of Excalibur Fragments at least!

And it shatter under simple punch?!

Suddenly Eiichi eyes caught Jin movement become faster than before, and with the new speed. Jin throw his sword to his left hand before enchant dense Ki to his right fist and

HIIIT!

"Gugh!" Eiichi eyes shot out as Jin fist connect to his chest. With single thrust from Jin arm, Eiichi body shoot backward. Like some rubber ball and bounced to the ground

The skeleton masked man manage to balance himself by flipping in air and landed nn ground, skidding on it as blood seep out from his mouth.

'What was that? His movement suddenly become faster!' Eiichi thought with narrowed eyes as he stare at Jin

"That punch supposed to destroy your heart. Even if your bone stronger but there still the impact that struck your organ..." Jin stated while flexing his finger 'His bone is hard... Very hard... But my theory is true, there should be impact that hit his heart. How he seems appear not in hurt?' He thought as he stare back at Eiichi

Eiichi response merely summon his blade-claw on his both arms again before dashed with fast to Jin. Black blur zig-zagged in field as Eiichi move his hands and throw numerous blade-claw to Jin

Even he moving with fast speed but Eiichi aim still sharp. All projectile that throwed is accurated and it aimed to vital point, heart, liver, kidney, brain, jugular, lungs and else

Jin also sensing this as he move his blade and swing it. He block the first wave before rotated his body and block the last one. But when he done Eiichi already in front of him, his claw ready to strike him down

As Eiichi about to struck Jin who now stand on sideways from him, he caught movement of Jin mouth

**"T*** ****r ****** ****l"**

'What? What he whisper?' Eiichi asked in his mind

SWOOSH!

'What?!' Eiichi hand only strike a blur image of Jin that reappear behind him. He quickly move however he not so fast as Jin manage to left slash to his back

The white skull masked man hold the pain and quickly jump away from Jin immediately. He stare at Jin with wide eyes

'What the... How he do that?! He.. He just... His movement increased so fast to the point it faster than light! How could a Human except Hyoudou Kai move that fast?!' Eiichi thought with shock

Jin only put calm face while taking stance with Fudo Masamune 'He... He can see me... That was... Either he have good instinct or...'."Prepare yourself..." Jin stated before he moved to strike Eiichi

The spectator who witnessing also leave gawked, their eyes didn't able to follow Jin movement. True they manage to track Eiichi who appear suddenly in front of Jin but they clearly not see Jin move to Eiichi back

"H-Holy cow! Ji-chan is strong!" Irina gawked "That speed before even faster than Kiba-san!"

Koneko, Gasper and Asia on her side only can nodded as they see Jin who deliver multiple slash to Eiichi who block it using his blade-claw. The power, speed and abilities that Jin display is clearly on different level

"How he just reappear behind that man? Is it teleportation?" Gasper asked

Koneko who staring since the beginning only observing the battle with acute eyes, her face is stoic but there hint of awe on it 'No... That not teleportation or something like that... I... I can't sense anything... I can't sense anything from him! It as if there something that hinder my sensor ability!' Koneko thought as she stare at Jin who attack Eiichi

She without doubt now believe that the old warrior she watch now even in his old condition may still able to beat her whole group alone! The abilities Jin display is something that legendary! She now witnesses the living Legend in her era!

Suddenly Koneko sensor ability perked up. She quickly dashed and push Asia to the ground just in time to dodge a blast of violet beam

This action also caught Jin and everyone attention as they turned and see it was Medea who attack Asia

"I'm sorry little girl but I can't have you keep healing your allies. If you do that again I will forced to kill one of you and don't think I can't, we will find out is it your healing energy or my spell that faster..." Medea threatened as she appear not far from Eiichi and Jin battle

The whole Gremory group eyes widened in horror as they see their King laying in ground along with their teacher and Akeno. Jin only put grim face, he of course knew the difference between them after all

The rest of the Gremory group about to move and attack Medea but another gesture from Medea hand make them stopped in track

"Ah, ah, ah. Move a bit, and I will take one of their heads. And trust me, the only thing that make me not kill them now is Eiichi-sama order..." Medea smirked as she stare at Eiichi

Eiichi who listening stare at Medea direction before turned to Asia

"You will cease your healing... Rias Gremory and her companion doesn't have fatal injury. I only allow you to heal Hyoudou Issei, if you heal another person I will make sure Medea kill them.." Eiichi stated make everyone shocked

"You allow Miss Asia to heal Ise but not the other?" Jin asked with narrowed eyes

"I have my own reason..." Eiichi responded before give gesture to Medea with his hand

Medea obeyed immediately and without warning shoot a beam to Gasper. But Koneko and Irina ready as they appear to guard Gasper, however the beam suddenly split, turned to mutliple tiny ray and it slip between Koneko and Irina guard thus

BANG!

It hit Gasper in the forehead. And without warning the Dhampir fall to the ground, unconscious

"Gya-kun!" Koneko yelled in worry before she turn and glare to Medea "What did you do?!" The Nekomata demanded

"Don't worry I only put himto sleep. No big deal, we can't have him cheating time now right?" Medea answered

Asia immediately kneel and check on Gasper. She notice there nothing abnormal and its true, he only sleep

"H-He okay!" She reassured everyone, however they can see there hint of worry in Asia eyes and they can't blame her

As healer, to get forbid to healing people is horror to her. To forced to see her friends and family wounded like that in front of her

'The situation is bad... I doubt Ise can stand against Antaeus... I have to finish this fast!' Jin thought with wary as he dashed to Eiichi without warning

However Eiichi didn't even surprised or get his guard loosened. He bend his body and dodge a multiple slash from Jin, he twist his body before deliver horizon slash to Jin head. Jin pull back his head and dodge it with ease before he step forward while duck

**"Ryūsōsen! (Dragon Nest Flash!)"**

Jin hand blurred as he deliver multitude flurry of slash in single attack. Eiichi seeing this had wide eyes before move his body, his body become so elastic that to the point he able to dodge all slash. All attack only manage to graze him but none of them fatal

Eiichi move as soon he finish dodge them all. His blade-claw shining in dangerous manner before he brought it to Jin, the old samurai pull back his head, barely dodge the attack but Eiichi didn't let Jin flee like that. He step forward and deliver dual slash

**"*i** A**** **u*** ***e*"**

There, there that chant again... Eiichi eyes caught Jin movement suddenly become faster and he backflipped, completely dodging his attack

Just what the hell he chant?! Eiichi didn't caught his lips completely due to Jin always cover or hide his mouth!

"You able to use Hyoudou Kai technique..." Eiichi stated as he mention about the last attack

"Where you think he got that scroll from?" Jin asked with smirk "I the one who give him, I give him so he continue his training with Ise but it seems Ise not interested. That's why Kai learn it alone..." He said as he recall when he give the scroll to Kai and give message that Ise and him to keep training, sadly only Kai who serious in his training "I will end this now..." He stated firmly

"Oh? Interesting..." Eiichi simple response "Let see how good are you..." He didn't make any stance, but everyone can see he very wary and ready to welcome Jin attack

Jin move his feet, he take simple Battojutsu stance like Kai always die. However Eiichi noted there little difference on him

It was the foot... The foot that in front aimed toward to middle, between right and left...

DOOOOOON!

A large amount of energy flared from Jin whole body, the golden aura become more intense and blazing like a flames, it swirl around Jin in protective manner

'The amount of Ki... No... It something else... A mixed between Ki, Reiryoku and Natural Energy... But the dominant one is Ki... To able to control three different energy in such manner... So this is the Legendary Nature Warrior...' Eiichi thought with impressed at the amount power that Jin put 'Battōjutsu... It mean he will strike from one direction... Left, right or front?'

'Something... Something about this man... He...' Medea didn't know why, but she feel there something strange around them as she stare at Jin

Everyone fell silence as Jin and Eiichi stare to each other. The atmosphere in very tense, and it clear the next attack will either end the battle or start new round

"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū Ōgi... (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style Secret Technique)" Jin face is calm, there no any emotion in there except seriousness. He move his hand to his katana and

SWOOSH!

'This is it!' Eiichi eyes caught Jin movement. As far he know, Battōjutsu use two step, now where he will come? Right? Left or middle?

Suddenly Eiichi eyes widened as he manage to caught Jin movement. However what shocked him is not the speed, but he can't read his movement. He manage to caught Jin face but there no any emotion or anything! It as if he only focusing to single point! A point that he can't read or see

**"Ti** A**** S***** A***l!"**

However before he able to ask what happen suddenly Jin speed increased multiple times. At this Eiichi display pure shock under his mask as suddenly Jin appear on his right with crouching manner and his katana already in middle of draw out

'I-I can't even read-"

**"Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki! (Flash of the Heavenly Flying Dragon!)"**

SLAAAASH! BAAANG!

Blood spurt out from Eiichi arm as it sliced off with single attack. The blade not done in there, it keep continue and cut his body. However instead cut in two, the blade stop in middle of his body as if hitting something very hard, tbut the strength behind Jin attack still there

It strong enough to push Eiichi away because of it as he immediately flying due to hit and attack

"EIICHI-SAMA!" Medea screamed as she immediately fly after her leader, worry about his condition. She don't know what happen, one moment Jin stand in there and he move first. She also manage to catch first movement but suddenly after that he.. Gone... Just like he never there, even she didn't notice his presence when he appear on Eiichi-sama side! It not simple teleport, it was something else. Something above that!

She aware Jin Masashi is legend in this era... Shizen no Senshi (Nature Warrior) is one of old legend. The Shodai and Nidai Shizen no Senshi live in Age of Gods. The Third and Fourth live near the end of Age of Gods and the Fifth live in middle between Age of Gods and Age of Man

The Sixth, Jin Masashi is the only one and first to live in Age of Man. To think there warrior capable such strength in this Age... This is certainly shock to her

"W-What just happen?" Irina stammered out of shock

"I-I don't know... It as if... As if..." Koneko gulped as she stare at Jin

It as if Jin Masashi just appear at Eiichi side out of nowhere... As if the existence of Jin Masashi just popped out to near Eiichi

Jin sheath his sword back while stand firmly, his face is stoic as he stare at where Eiichi launched

'That man... What his body made of? My blade should cut clean his body... There something about him... He able to see my movement even when I move to strike his blind spot... That was impossible unless... He have 360 degree vision...' Jin thought with wary

BA-DUMP!

"Gugh!" Jin grunted as he feel pain on his chest. Manipulating Ki, Nature Energy, Reiryoku at same time and use the last technique disturb his control over this body

If his body is younger he won't have problem but his body is something else... If only he was 10 or 20 years younger... He can tell he actually dying inside now

'That man... I see... While his skill is good but it wasn't too good, it good but not expert however his power is too big... His skill is maybe two or three level from Ise...' Jin thought as he recall the battle this far

"That was close..."

Everyone turned to see Eiichi stand, Medea is on his side with worry look. There deep cut from his stomach to middle of his body, his right hand also gone

"I figure it out... What your technique Jin Masashi..." Eiichi said in understanding tone and even he wearing mask they can feel Eiichi smirking "It was hard to figure it out... However I manage to track it down when you use your last technique..."

"Hoo?" Jin eyebrow furrowed, he interested and if this man figure it out with simple look then "Then please enlighten everyone..." He challenged

"It was Nature Manipulation..." Eiichi stated make everyone turn to him with surprise "I'm sure everyone in here feel their sensing abilty hindered... It because we now stand inside Jin Masashi field..."

"What you mean, Master?" Medea asked in confused tone

"Jin Masashi spread his Ki... Then he mix it with Nature Energy to around him... After that, he manage to make special field that he can control... We maybe in Dimensional Gap but there barrier surround us and the field in here is alive, the tree, grass, ground... It still produce Nature Energy therefore... It was Nature Manipulation that very close to Reality Manipulation..." Eiichi continue his explanation

"Reality..." Koneko murmured with shock

"Manipulation?" Irina added with same tone

"Now I get it! But to be able to do such thing..." Medea stare at Jin who only have stoic face "He must be very expert in Senjutsu... I see... So this is power of Shizen no Senshi..." She said in astonished voice as she really impressed with Jin ability

"Right now, we stand in Jin Masashi field. His field, he control everything in this field..." Eiichi said and his eye turned to smirk "Even time... Isn't that right? "Time Alter : Square Accel" that your chant..."

"Control time?" Koneko asked in shock as everyone turn to Jin, expect him to response at that

"You are sharper than I thought... To able figure out my technique that easy..." Jin replied with smirk "There nothing wrong in what you said, I admit it..." He admitted to Eiichi

"The chant you use make time around you move faster. Your heartbeat, breath, movement. That's why you become faster and slower then faster again... And the last technique you use... It was technique that disregard reality... I don't know how to explain it since it actually close to impossible yet, you manage to do it. Your attack start with first step from this world, then the second step. Your second step somehow make another flash, another World in this World. Because of that, the attack disregard the concept of time and space... It impossible to be blocked since you can't predict your movement. The only way to avoid it is to out from your range" Eiichi finised all his explanation

To said Jin is impressive is understanding. This man not just manage to knew his special technique in short time, he very impressive. Though this man able to know is also because he the first one that survive from Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki

'However... Not just that... There something... He able to find out the secret of Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki because he able to see when I enter the second step. He able to see the moment when I leave from this World to cross dimension...' Jin must admit he respect this man, to do such thing isn't normal and easy yet 'And there also his body, I clearly cut them off but in middle something block my sword, I can feel it crack but it manage to hold my sword... From the distance, for someone able to block it... Whatever that block me is VERY hard...' He thought as stare at the sliced arm that fall to the ground

Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki originally is technique that attack without thinking the user live. The key is the second step he display, when he pull out the sword there very big chance the user will cut himself. The only way so that not happen is if the person focused only to his target, there shouldn't be any emotion, neither it positive or negative

At first the technique is as simple like that, however when Jin Masashi train and keep train by using Ki, Reiryoku and Nature Energy. He manage to find the improvement on his technique

When he erase all his emotion and only focused to single thing, surrounded by Ki, Reiryoku and Nature Energy, the three energy mixed with him and turn him into something else. Something that manage to touch the basic of the Dimension and when he draw his sword, it cut open the secret path to his opponent

A path that never exist... And when he enter that path, he also have to leave quickly because his body can't handle to cross new World directly like that, the cross even going to shred Gods body apart if they make mistake. Finally when he fully draw out the sword, he open back the path to his World and appear in front of his opponent

"That was very magnificent skill..."

Everyone turn to see Saber dragging Xenovia and Kiba by their collar shirt. He throw them to the Gremory group while stand at Eiichi side

"They not even challenge..." He stated simply

"Xenovia-san! Kiba-san!" Asia immediately move to them on instinct and Medea about to stop her but

"Let her be... They already lose... This battle is ours..." Eiichi interjected her

"EVERYONE!"

They then see Ise who dashed to them with his Jet blazed, with fast he snatch Rias and her companion body and drag it to Asia

"Asia! Everyone! Are they?!"

"They fine! I-It just..."

As the whole Gremory group panicking over their fallen comrade, Malum Mundi gathered and stare at Jin

"It your lose Jin Masashi. Either you give us Juuchi Yasamu or we going to kill everyone in here..." Eiichi stated as he take step forward, blood dripped from his sliced right arm but he didn't pay attention to it and keep staring at Jin

Jin who hearing the threat merely silence. He give brief look to Gremory group situation and his eyes become grimmer. The situation is bad, very bad

They clearly never stand a chance since beginning...

While true Jin believe he can take down Saber or Medea but Antaeus is something else... The only way to beat the Giant is to fight in air, and Jin will have problem with that

He can't let Eiichi have Juuchi Yasamu, but he also can't let the Gremory group dead. Even if they force themselves now they still going to lose

BA-DUMP!

Not to mention his condition also getting worse... He only can fight for ten minutes before collapse... He almost reach his limit...

Medea who staring and waiting for Jin suddenly flinched, her eyes widened for a second before she speak

"Eiichi-sama.."

The skeleton masked man turn to Medea hearing her call "What is it?"

She leaned and began to whisper something to him. Under his mask, Eiichi eyes widened at the news

"Everyone. We retreat for now..." He stated much to everyone shock

"What?! Hey! Hey! Why we suddenly retreat?! I still not finish my fight!" Antaeus protested

"You can finish it later, there reinforcement come... We. Leave. Now..." Eiichi said strongly as he glare to Antaeus

The giant growled before glaring back to Eiichi. They stare to each other for moment before he scoffed, his feature softened, his skin back to normal and his size returned

"Tsk! Fine!" He grumbled

Eiichi nodded before turn to Medea "Prepare the Magic Circl-"

"Leaving so fast?"

Everyone stiffened when hearing new voice, suddenly from above them a tear appear from the space and two figure descended down

It was Hyoudou Kai and San Otonashi

"Kai-san!/Kai-sempai/Kai-kun/Kai!" Everyone from Gremory group called the Sharingan wielder man with joy. They never thought it will be Kai who come to save them directly like this

Kai meanwhile landed in ground, his face is stoic as always and his Rinnegan already blazing lively. Deicide wielded on his right hand, resting over his shoulder, he already wear his armor

Eiichi who seeing Kai had wide eyes under his mask, clearly not expect Kai come this fast.

On Kai side, San running to Jin side immediately, she rise her hand and check her surrogate father condition 'This is bad! His body almost reach his limit! He have to rest now!'

"San-chan... Sorry to disturb you on your date like this..." Jin apologized softly

San only shot concern look to him, there tears threatened to fall from her eyes seeing his condition

Kai observe Malum Mundi, his eyes fell to the group one by one before it narrowed to Eiichi

"You all will leave, after I permit you to..." Kai stated as he rise Deicide and held it firmly on his right hand "And depend how you response, one of you might not survive from here..." He said coldly

Nobody mess with his family and leave easily like that!

* * *

**Hello everyone! How are you all?! Ahh its been a while to see you all in this story! XD**

**I even get many review from Naruto, Savior of Holy Grail to update this story!**

**Sorry for long update, there reason for that. You see, I had focused to this whole story in last 7 Month, in 7 Month I manage to create 74 Chapter and 790+K words!**

**I who seeing this inwardly think 'Holy shit! This is the scariest fanfic ever!'**

**Since I also waiting for DxD Novel vol 18 to released, I decided to rest this story for moment! Hahaha xP**

**I don't know when this story will be updated next. Perhaps next month or few weeks, since the vol 18 still not exist *sigh***

**Anyway! Let give applause and congratz for this story! It one of story in Highschool DxD that possess the most review! I mean I have 700+ review! XD shit! That awesome! You all the best!**

**We also reach 300+ favorite and while it not many but I happy at least there 300+ people who love this story XDD!**

**As for Jin technique, yes! You all can see his technique come from Time Alter and Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is mixed with Assassin Tsubame Gaeshi! I think it very good technique and also related to Senjutsu so I can add it to Jin skill. It kin******d**a like Reality Marble if you wi****sh to know  
**

**And for Rossweisse Mother, Hild. I take it from Gondul story in Wikipedia. Don't worry her Mother won't make appearance since she only got mentioned**

**As for the battle, yes you all can see Gremory group defeated easily. It was very logical, while they all is good but their skill still lower than Legend. Not to mention all the resurrected Malum Mundi members also gain upgrade from the Grail.**

**Vasco Strada who able to beat Kokabiel in Second War single handedly defeat Gremory + Sitri group! Only Arthur that can stand a chance against him! Xenovia beat him because he already exhausted! It was fac that show Gremory group maybe have so much raw power but the skill is close to nothing**

**Only Kiba who fight with skill but the skill still nothing against Sairaorg! Ise win against Sairaorg because he overpower Sairaorg not because skill!**

**Ise who mostly depend on power against Antaeus? Clearly the winner is Antaeus! While true Ise can give good fight but Antaeus still pretty damn good! Antaeus after all is son of Poseidon and Gaia! His power is stand on top 10 strongest being while he stay in ground! Don't be surprise, Loki himself is weak but manage to create Fafnir, the Wolf that even almost on par with Heavenly Dragon!**

**Top 10 Strongest Being is only level power. There so many people that enter that list but the only one that never change is the first, Great Red, Ophis and Trihexa. Ophis and Great Red considered equal actually and if those two fight they will destroy the World or kill each other much like Trihexa**

**As for Eiichi ability! He still not show much. Not yet, I want it to be surprise later! Though I sure many of you manage to know what Eiichi power is**

**Anyway! While it been a quite time since I update this but please give nice review! And don't forget to follow and favorite **

**And don't forget to read my other story, Naruto, Savior of Holy Grail okay?!**

**Ja Ne! XD**


	76. Red Eyed Death Emperor vs Malum Mundi!

**Chapter 75.**** Hyoudou Kai vs Malum Mundi!**

* * *

18 minutes before the battle with Gremory group began, with Kai

The moment Kai and San realize Jin is in danger both of them already wearing their battle outfit. Kai in his Gigantis Scale Mail while San... Well she wearing her casual outfit. What?! She come for date and picnic! Not for fight!

Right now we found them drawing magic circle

As soon they finish to packing their thing, they immediately went to isolated place far from the gravestone. Kai's tomb actually special place

You can come to that place through wherever but when you leave from there you will appear in where you come from. You can't teleport to anywhere other than place where you come first

It designed like that so no one can track it and only few people who capable to teleport here since it mean you knew the truth about Kai and visit his grave to respect him

Right now they already in some forest where San teleported from and prepare themselves to teleport to where Jin is

"Ready?" Kai asked and San nodded

Then they active the magic circle below them. The magic glowing brightly and both of them brace themselves

But then the light died... ... And they still in same place

"What the..." Kai murmured with surprise. San on his side also have confused look "I pretty sure I make the magic circle right. The coordinates also-"

Suddenly in front of them giant magic circle appear... It color was orange and it clearly familiar

'Dragon Gate?!' Kai thought with wide eyes 'A trap! The attacker must be placed some special barrier that able to response the moment we try to enter Jin-sensei place!'

From the giant orange magic cirrcle that filled with greek symbol. A bronze giant claw sprout out, then followed by dragon head

**RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR**

Standing in front of Kai and San, is 20M giant wingless bronze scaled Western Dragon. It stand on it four limbs, it have deep yellow slit eyes, there also numerous horns on it back that continue and reach it tail.

The Dragon stand proud, orange smoke spew out from his mouth as it glare to Kai and San

'This... This isn't normal Dragon! It was strong! Grendel level or higher! What this Dragon?!' Kai thought as he prepare himself

The Dragon let out another roar before it move it giant paw and swing it to Kai and San

Both of them immediately jump away to avoid the attack. White wing sprout from San back as she fly to the sky while Kai using his cape to fly

"I don't have time for this!" Kai growled as suddenly hundred of magic circles appear in sky. And from it Dragon Slayer Holy-Demonic swords slowly out. With single hand motion all of them launched to the Dragon

STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!

Like arrow that pierce the enemies in war. All the swords rain down to the Dragon and immediately piercing it scale. The swords didn't manage to stab so deep, but it clearly work as they pierce the bronze scale like sword throwed to wood

The Dragon roared in pain as it body now turn into pin cushion thanks to the swords. However an orange aura burst out from it as all it scales repel out the swords

But then suddenly a strong soundwave appear and hit it. The Dragon howled as it body got slammed to the ground by invicible force, it can feel there something under it scale that itching

However suddenly another giant magic circle appear, caught Kai and San attention. Their eyes widened when see it was another Dragon Gate and it was green this time

From it, a 20M three headed green Dragon appear, however it not like normal Dragon. It only have two leg and one paw

'Another Grendel level Monster?! Seriously! What the hell?!' Kai thought with groan

San meanwhile eyeing the new Dragon, this one seems familiar. Same with the bronze Dragon... She swear she ever heard Dragon like these two

The new three headed Dragon glared at San and Kai in sky before from each their mouths, spew out blazing flame

The bronze Dragon also didn't want to leave behind, it also let out torrent of blazing flames

San sensing the attack blanched, she can defend against it but if there two of them. It will leave some mark, however she didn't need do that as Kai went to the front of her

A flaming dark gray aura appear and began to cover his body, it also engulf San and the Siren notice the flame take shape into armored figure

FWOOOOOSH!

When the flames hit them, San still can feel the heat but she can handle it perfectly. Kai also stare down at the Dragon with stoic and impassive look

"This is bad, two near Dragon King level. They maybe only one level below Grendel..." Kai muttered as he strengthen the Susanoo so the flame won't hit them

When the flame died, Kai stare at San "You okay?" He asked

"Yes..." San nodded with smile

Kai turn back to the Dragons that glare to them. Fighting them both clearly going to take so much time!

"Surely Dragons at your two level have intelligence to speak. Who you two?" Kai asked in monotone, while he had no problem fighting but if he can negotiate then it was better. Time not supporting their current condition after all

The three headed Dragon snorted at that "**I didn't tell my name to mere Human****..."**He stated arrogantly

At that moment Kai decided if they will fight, that Dragon will dead first

**"But since you aren't so bad, I will honor you. I'm Zmey Gorynych!"**

'Zmey Gorynych? That name... I don't know what is it but... Isn't he...'

"An Evil Dragon from Russia..." San finished what Kai think "He slain by Hero Dobrynya Nikitich..."

Kai stare at the three headed Dragon. He actually not know Gorynych, Russia and Japan legend is veery different after all. But he at least knew the basic info, ever since Qlippoth began to resurrect the Dragon he began to research about them

'A resurrected Evil Dragon? Qlippoth? What they want with Sensei?' Kai thought with narrowed eyes

The bronze Dragon meanwhile puffed flame from his snout and boast proudly "**You amusing Human! I will tell you my name! I'm Typhoon! The Dragon that rided by Helios the Sun God!"**

At the last remark Kai and San eyes widened. This Dragon is Legendary Dragon that owned by Medea! The Dragon that put into Golden Fleece and given to Helios! No wonder he strong!

But then...

'Medea? That mean... It not Qlippoth! But how did Gorynych is here?! Using the Grail... Could it be they also resurrect another Evil Dragon?!' Kai thought with wide eyes as he clearly shocked from the fact 'This is bad! We need to leave now!'."I see... Then Typhoon-san, could you step aside? I'm sorry but we are in hurry..." Kai asked politely

Typhoon in response let out laugh **"Sorry can't do Human. Medea want me to stop you and that is what I going to do!"**

Before any conversation can continue, the three headed Dragon interjected **"Enough talk! Time to die, Human!"** He roared, ice, lightning and flame spew out from his three heads to Kai and San

Kai seeing this grab San before he burst his cape with chakra, the potent energy give major boost speed as flying down while dodging the numerous attack. He landed in ground while placing San softly. Ignoring her slight blush due to his sudden acct, he speak

"How long Jin-sensei can wait?"

San manage to regain her composure before speak

"This symbol... It actually show warning that Jin-sensei use his maximum technique... He only can stay in that form for 20 minutes..." San told him before take thoughtful expression "We only have around 13 minutes or more..." San concluded

Kai went stiff for moment. 13 minutes against two Dragon that rivaled Grendel... While he maybe can dispose one of them that quick but two is...

"San... Get out from here and attack only when you see opening..."

"Eh?"

Kai only silence for moment before he step forward "And also put VERY strong barrier around my... Tomb... Trust me, as much how strange it is but I don't want beautiful place ruined..." His voice left no argument, this is the first time San hear Kai speak like this

And she must say, when Kai speak like this... She can feel the difference... Between the usual stoic Kai and this Kai...

So she found herself unconsciously nodded and step back

The Dragons who seeing this merely roared again before it shoot torrent of flames, ice, and lightning to Kai The fusion attack very strong as it destroy the ground while launching itself to Kai and it immediately hit and vaporize Kai like butter

That was what suppose to be happen, but it didn't...

Because suddenly dark gray aura explode from Kai whole body. It repell the flame before it taking shape... Giant ribcage slowly formed, bone and skeleton appear. Leg, hand, spine, hip, neck, head. All of them formed completely before slowly tendon and muscle spread and cover the entire skeleton. Kai body went upward as he float and stare down at his enemies. Then lastly, there flaming aura that take shape like hood, covering the face of the figure

Standing in front of two 20M Dragon is 300M humongous armored giant, it face covered by hood that similar like Grim Reaper. It eyes glowing crimson under it hood and giant thin pale blue flaming skeleton bat wing extended from it back. Four hands sprout out from his body and each of them holding giant pairs of swords

San freeze at the scene in front of her. She can feel Kai power increased so much to the point it overwhelm her sense.

One thing that San sure is Kai aura always calm.. It very comforting and also warm sometime... But now it gone... It aura completely change, gone the warmth and calmness. Replaced by pure cold and terror

But mostly it aura are Hungry...

It as if the aura like a starving beast that demand food and soul...

'It aura... It so overwhelming.. I never feel something like this... Kai-kun...' San thought with fear

The Dragons who staring at Kai also freeze. The Russian and Greek Dragon only can stare with shock at the entity in front of them. The aura Kai radiated immediately give chill to their body

They are Dragons! The most superior being in this World! They are feared by almost all factions in the World! Even few of them can kill Gods! They shouldn't afraid to this man! He only single human! A human! A food! Their foods! In the Age of Gods, they simply only a barn! A crops!

And yet...

Why they feel they like they are simple Lizards rather than the mighty Dragon?

Kai stare down from his Susanoo forehead. His eyes already morphed to EMS and red line of Senjutsu also adorn his face

"This won't even take 10 minutes..." Kai state coldly as he raise his hand, the four swords also raised to the sky

'There will be so much damage in here...' San thought as she see Kai swing down the giant swords

And she create this place full two days... Without sleep...

* * *

Present

Kai glare to Malum Mundi with stoic face. The battle with both Dragons went very smooth. And he manage to slay Gorynych with Excalibur Proto, he also make sure the Russian Dragon won't resurrected by pull out his soul and stock it inside King of Hell from his Rinnegan

Fortunately Typhoon manage to flee. There automatic spell Medea add to Typhoon if he dying and he transformed back to the Fleece

Even not in Senjutsu Mode, Kai can tell each of Malum Mundi members is strong. He briefly glance back to Gremory group situation and tightened the grip on Deicide

Seeing his family condition make his blood boil, but he manage to stay calm

"Tell me..." Kai started as he glance to Eiichi "What your group purpose..."

Eiichi stare back at Kai, under his mask his face blank as always "Nothing..." Eiichi responded "Our group more like mercenary..."

Technically its not lie, their group truly similar like mercenary. Izanami make them look like one, they also take few request. But the request of course mostly is... Dirty work

"Oh?" Kai narrowed his eyes "So what your target?"

"Juuchi Yasamu... The opposite of Yawarakai-Te..." Eiichi answered simply

'Juuchi Yasamu... I've heard about it, not much though a sword that cut even air and filled with demonic energy...' Kai turned to Jin who healed by San, the old man seems still able to appear to look strong. But Kai in Senjutsu Mode able to tell the man is dying

His life force decreased with fast, like fountain of water that flowed. Like a water that burst out from single hole of the wall

"You have to be careful! Those tree is not normal people Kai!" Ise warned

Kai who hearing that furrowed his eyebrow before turn back to the group. He observe each of them, the woman obviously Medea. The giant, he must be offspring of nature that Kasumi told and the black knight...

'His face is familiar...' Kai thought as he observing the black knight that put stoic face while also staring back at him. After a moment he turn back his attention to the leader of the group, Eiichi

"I give you chance to leave now, before one of you die. Do not think my offer because I fear you but because I have someone to heal and he more important than killing you now." Kai stated in cold manner

Eiichi who hearing that narrowed his eyes under his mask, however he can't help but inwardly feel relieve. Dealing with Hyoudou Kai now will be very dangerous, now is not the right time

"Eh? What you say brat?!" Antaeus roared in anger "Who the hell you think you are?! Coming in and ordered us like that?!"

Medea stare at Kai who put impassive face, she look up and down to him "So this is Hyoudou Kai? The one who been called the Strongest Human in this era?" She asked with slight curious tone 'I don't know how strong is he, but clearly normal people won't able to destroy two Dragon King level monster in less than 15 minutes...' She thought with wary

That make Antaeus perked up, the strongest Human? Now that very interesting

"Antaeus, I won't attack him if I were you..." Eiichi warned as he see Antaeus demeanor change "Stand down, we leaving..." He commanded

'Antaeus... Antaeus... As if Antaeus the Son of Poseidon and Gaia?! The one who in Twelve Labor of original Heracles?!' Kai thought with slight surprise 'This group is more dangerous than I thought...'

"The Strongest Human?" Antaeus rolled his tongue, ignoring Eiichi words. Insane gleam suddenly appear from his eyes "This little brat is the Strongest Human in this generation? Now that very interesting..." He said almost in purred tone

"Antaeus..." Eiichi voice become more stern

"Fuck you!" Antaeus suddenly snapped "I revived back and agree to come with you because I want to fight strong opponent! I had waiting too long! And now I will get what I want!"

Before Eiichi can reply, Antaeus already kick the ground and launch himself to Kai with faster than anyone can see, his expression filled with manic and glee to crush the Sharingan wielder

Despite his size, Antaeus is legendary entity who had live. His big size not hindering his speed and movement, the speed he display even surpass Kiba Godlike speed

**Play - Naruto Shippuden - Reverse Situation**

His fast speed... Is normal in Kai eyes

BANG!

To everyone shock, it was Antaeus who got send away by giant ethereal black gray flaming fist that appear suddenly from Kai side who remain impassive. The giant crashed through numerous tree and keep went until he can't be seen

'What the...' Medea thought with wide eyes

'A giant fist?' Saber staring in surprise. The fist size is bigger than Antaeus who still in his Human form

'Damn that giant!' Eiichi snarled in his minds

Kai who seeing this narrowed his eyes "I take it now is my turn then..." He stated before clap his hands together and formed hand seals **"Enton : Gōka Messhitsu! (Blaze Release : Great Fire Destruction!)"**

Malum Mundi stare with awe as Kai spew out giant 50M divine white blazing flames ball from his mouth. The fla5e is so hot that the ground immediately melted like iron just from it heat

'Such flame! A divine flame precisely! How could he possess such dense divine flame?! It almost like flame of Gods! What kind of Magic or technique is this?!' Medea thought with shock at the amount of flame Kai spew at them

Eiichi cursed himself inwardly, this is why he don't want to fight Kai! The man practically army slayer! Fighting against him in this very wide space with group is suicide for the current them!

He place both his hands on ground and the earth immediately split, tear apart like red sea opened for Moses. Medea and Saber didn't need to be told as they see Eiichi entering the earth below them, they also went and follow him

Kai who seeing the group dodging his attack remain impassive. He kick the ground and float high in sky, he then rise his hands and with fast drawing seven magic circles in constellations form

**"Be judge by Seven Stars of Sky, Grand Chariot!"**

The seven magic circles glowing in bright light before each of them rain down a hundred light beam to Malum Mundi below

The rains of light is like group of starts that come down and rained the whole place. However suddenly numerous violet magic circle appear from ground before launching countless pink ray of light to the yellow light

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

An explosive appear in middle of sky like fireworks as the yellow and violet beams meet. Their strength is equal and each of them explode as soon as they hit each other, creating explosion after explosion that adorn the sky

'Not bad, as expected from Medea of Colchis. However, let see you handle this!' Kai move both his hands and the seven magic circles grow more bright before they turned to giant balls of light and suddenly soar down like comet

All the violet rays that rushing to the sky immediately dispersed the moment they touch the comet lights like a paper that burned to flames and turn to ash

Medea who watching from below had wide eyes. She immediately perform few layers magical barrier and when the seven comets hit her, it explode

Kai eyes from the sky caught some movement from below and charged to him. He rise Deicide and blocking a strike from Saber from below

Saber push Deicide away before deliver multitude slash to Kai, all of them is accurate to target the vital point of body and also filled with enough power to kill.

However Kai eyes read all of the movement without problem. He move Deicide and block all the slash without even change his expression or flinch

"Fool, you make big mistake." Kai said coldly as his hands gripped more tight to Deicide and spin his body in air **"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū : Ryūsōsen, Garami! (Flying Heaven Govern Sword Style : Dragon Nest Flash, Gnawing)"**

Saber eyes widened as the countless strike come and aimed to his head at the same time. Normally Ryūsōsen actually only multiple strike, however with Kai speeds the multiple changed to hundreds

And from the close distance and Saber position now, that was clearly something very dangerous

Saber clearly make very big mistake by engaging Kai in sky and strike him from below

However Saber prove why he called King of Knights. Despite at disadvantage, he able to rise Arondight and block all the attacks. But no matter how good is he, the disadvantage he get is too great, there few cuts that manage to graze his face, drawing little bloods

'This boy! He... He different from that Gram and fake Excalibur wielder! His skills is on whole different level! How could it be?! Their age supposed to be same! He even better than me when I were on his age!' Saber thought with gritted teeth as he block the countless strikes that rain down to him

Kai narrowed his eyes, this man at disadvantage but still able to block and parry his attacks. He really went all out with his speed and strength but it still not able pierce this man defense

'Further speed will rip apart my muscle, but I already active **Byakugō no Jutsu (Strength of Hundred Technique)** so it will be fine!' Kai with faster speed push Arondight upward, caught Saber in surprise and with fast he deliver strong double axe slash **"Ittoryū Iai : Daishinkan! (One Sword Style : Great Dragon Shock)." **

A wave of yellow light filled with green outline appear from Deicide. The dense Senjutsu mixed with holy pillar soar down to Saber who left open

It was thanks to his skills and many experience, Saber able to maneuver Arondight just in time and bring it in horizontal manner then block the strike. However it proved to be far stronger and in result, the King of Knights crashing down to the earth along with the pillars of light and Senjutsu

BOOOOM!

Kai landed from the sky as the gravity also pull him down. However as soon he touch the earth his instinct flared and he turn to see the bigger version of Antaeus approaching him, insane gleam on his eyes

'Fast and strong, but not as fast as Crom Cruach. And I'm on Byakugō no Jutsu mode. Sorry but...'

SWOOSH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Kai reappear on behind the giant with closed eyes and Deicide covered in blood, the green blood from the giant. The offspring of Poseidon let out scream of pain as he feel his body sliced apart

"W-What the hell! Even the wounds healed! But the pain!" Antaeus screamed as he fell to the ground, the wound mostly immediately healed but the pain remain

"Hoo?" Kai furrowed his eyebrow "You offspring of Deity? Well no wonder it hurt, this sword." He tapped the Deicide "Is made to slay Gods. You who offspring of one clearly feel it hurt so much, just like Phenex from Devil clan who splashed by holy water, the wound is healed but the pain not." He explained calmly before with black flash from his lightning armor, he appear on below Antaeus. A black orb that surrounded by blazing orange flames on his palm **"Katon : Gōen Rasengan! (Fire Release : Great Blaze Rasengan!)"**

With roar, Kai struck the giant stomach with the orb and the giant screamed as he feel the heat of the flames tore apart his stomach. A flame sphere engulf his body and with single push from Kai, he soar away while covered in flame

Kai who staring at Antaeus, suddenly jumped and just in time to dodge the spikes that grow from the earth. However just when he in sky, he see Medea not far from him

She smirked as countless violet magic circles formed behind her. And with gesture of her wand, all of them shoot countless elemental spell and beam to him

'He not that fast in air, let see how you handle this!' Medea thought

The numerous and countless spells launching to Kai, the space and air itself ripped apart and clearly those spells power is something that going even surpass advanced Norse Magic

Kai who in air merely move his hand, small magic circle formed on his palm. Under his mask, his Rinnegan spinning, detecting and read all the equation of spells and attacks that soar to him

The magic circles on his palm spun with fast, and Kai make single move with his hand then it glow

Thus the rain and countless strike that targeting him, moved, bended, to another directions. All of them moved randomly like bats that blind and fly without direction, hitting each other and destroying each other

'Impossible! What he just do?!' Medea eyes widened shock seeing her attacks just become like that. She immediately use spell and check what he did 'N-No way! He! He disturb my equations and formula by sneak in his own magic! Then he use Space Magic and spread the entire infection! T-This level of genius! Someone like him born in this dull era?!' She thought with clearly disbelief "Tsk! You won't cancel my spell that easy!" She yelled as she move her wand

The spells that hitting each other paused before it launched back to Kai, bending back, slithering like a snake that just found it prey

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

Medea smirk a bit as all her spells now hit the boy and large explosion appear on the sky. She summon another countless magic circles and it launched another barrage of spells to him

However suddenly from the smoke in sky, a screeching sounds appear. And then the smoke blow out as suddenly blue spinning disk appear and soar to her

The spells she launched immediately hit the disk, however all of them immediately sliced, skewered, stabbed and destroyed like paper shredded by sword

Seeing this Medea summon numerous defense layers of magic. However to her shock, all of them still shredded and destroyed!

'If that attack hit me! I going to cut in two!' Medea immediately jumped and abandon all her defense, dodging the projectiles that come

20M large blue dome appear as soon the attack hit the land. Medea can see there something on that dome... It was blade... Made of wind, hundreds, thousands and probably more, skewering whatever inside that sphere

But just Medea balance herself, Kai already in front of her. The witch just in time to rise her staff and block the strike from Deicide, howevet the force of attack very strong that she got pushed away

Kai about to after her, however suddenly his eyes caught Saber that soar to him. Black and red blood pillar on his sword before he launch it to him

Kai grip Deicide before he swing it horizontally, he block the incoming attack then grunted and roared. With single swipe, the attack clean and dissipated

Kai immediately move his sword and clash it with the King of Knight. Their clash create impact around them and sparks that created from their blades

They locked for few seconds before they release each other and their movement become blur

The only thing visible to naked eyes is only black flash with red outline and yellow with green outline as both swordman move their hands and at the same time deliver multiple strike

Impact after impact created as Arondight and Deicide clashed to each other. It rip apart the space and creating powerful wave

CLANG!

After a moment of clashing, Saber able to swat away Kai hand, leaving him open. The King of Knight didn't let this chance slip as he rushed and intent to stab the boy

However, with fast speed, Kai rotate his blade 180 and then use his free hand to hold the flat part of it

GAAAKIN!

Sounds of screeching metals appear as Arondight stabbed to Deicide and try to pierce it like some sword that hit wall of steel. Saber eyes widened at the skill Kai display, the boy then moved by push the below part of the flat side of Deicide, pushing Arondight to upward

And with fast, Kai moved. He spin himself while grip Deicide with one hand and deliver spinning slash, intent to cut the King abdomen

Saber just in time to kick the ground and dodge the incoming slash, however he not left unharmed as Deicide manage to slice part of his armor

But Kai not done, he rotate his body again and deliver arc shaped wave from Deicide. The King of Knight rise Arondight and block the coming wave, however soon another wave appear and keep coming, pushing him away and send him crashing through several tree

**Music off**

* * *

"W-Woah..." Ise who watching the battle only can gasp out that. The enemy they all fight and having hard time, Kai single handedly take them all

And not just that! He able to push them all to the corner and even knock them like that!

'Damn! He really that strong?! Azazel-sensei and First Gen not exaggerated about him! I know he strong but...'

**[Your brother... I never see talent like that in someone at his age, he can be considered legend even in Age of Gods.] **Ddraig commented as he also witness the battle. That man is very strange, even Cao Cao who also considered as one of greatest human in this era isn't that good

How the hell Kai very good in his age now?!

Kai growth of strength is abnormal, far more abnormal than Ise who also growing strong quite fast. The boy not just master his power but exactly know how to use it! It as if Kai already aware about all his strength ever since the beginning!

That was absolutely impossible, the power from different World that not even anyone in here aware of. How can Kai know it very well?! The only reasonable and logical explanation is Kai talent... Though it close to impossible but that more possible than the first!

**[His talent... If he exist in history, I think he will the first Human that all Gods feared...]** Ddraig thought with solemn

Kai who only silence scowled under his helmet before he make noise with his tongue. From 3 direction around him, explosion appear. Saber, Medea and Antaeus come out from it

The Princess of Colchis have her cloak tattered slightly. Saber have few crack on his armor, but the wound on his face already healed. Antaeus also same, unharmed but he panted slightly

Kai stare at the three of them. The one in hood clearly Medea, Antaeus is the giant man that like Hulk, and the black knight...

It was take a moment for Kai to realize that the black knight actually have familiar face with one of his friend, Arthur. His eyes widened at the realization, this man must be related to him and got revived

And a man who only good enough to be resurrected, is only one person

"Medea, the Princess of Colchis... Antaeus, the Son of Poseidon and Gaia... Arthur Pendragon, King of Knights.." Kai called the name of his enemies "I never thought I will meet with two Legendary Human... And one giant of course." He stated

"Hyoudou Kai, **the Akai-me no Shinokōtei (Red Eyed Death Emperor)**,** Kami no Shigan (God of Death Eyes)**, and Strongest Human in this era." Medea replied "Well I admit, the magic you use is unique. You able to control my magic like that by slipping your equation to mine is actually very great.." She admitted with slight smirk

"Well, I'm flattered to have Princess of Colchis herself praise my creation." Kai replied "However flattery won't save you three..." He said coldly as his aura began to shimmer around him

Medea and Saber had wide eyes when sense the raw and overwhelming aura of Shinju that leak out from Kai. They can feel the power of Primordial Being, it was very dense that to the point they feel staring at limitless power

'You gotta be kidding me!' Medea thought with wide eyes and feel intimidated for the first time

'His aura... Is it Gods?! Gods power?! I never feel such strength!' Saber thought

Meanwhile Antaeus is another case

The giant is offspring of nature, Gaia, the Goddess of Earth.

A food for Shinju...

The giant practically had wide eyes and take step back unconsciously, his green skin seems paler, his face also show some fear. For being like him, it as if he stood in front of his predator, as if he is frog trapped under snake gaze

"Don't underestimated us..." Saber said, broke the silence "We not even serious..." He stated as black and red aura shimmer out from his body

"What King of Knight say..." Medea added as her aura also flare

Antaeus snap out from his momentary fear before he grinned. Challenged predator? It will be fun!

"Agree with those two!" Antaeus grinned savagely as the muscle on his body bulging more

However before fight can broke, suddenly dark mist formed not far in front of Kai and Eiichi came out

"Enough!" Eiichi barked, his voice sterner than before "We leaving... No argument..." He stated

Medea and Saber not show any sign of reject or deny the command. They only silence, Antaeus meanwhile about to protest seeing his battle got interfered again

But before he can do that suddenly Eiichi appear in front of him, with fast he rush his hand and strike Antaeus middle chest, piercing it make the giant eyes widened

"Disobey me once again, and I will turn you to ash. Then make your soul into my personal maggots..." Eiichi said in cold tone

The giant stare at Eiichi with wide eyes, pain clearly on his face. It as if he want to scream but there no voice come out from it

"Understand? Mongrels?" Eiichi asked

The giant only able to nod since he can't speak, he can feel his soul core now close to death. It as if he will be rotten in where he stand

Eiichi pull out his hand and Antaeus immediately gasped before fell to his knee, clutching the hole on his chest. Even when he still in ground, the wound still not closed, it still exist in there

The skull masked man turn to Kai who staring with impassive look, he give slight bow "Sorry, my subordinate can be quite rebellious sometime..." He said in monotone

"If you want to leave, now is better... Before I kill you all..." Kai said in cold tone

If Eiichi afraid he didn't show any sign. He merely glance to Medea who nodded. Magic circles appear below Saber, her, Eiichi and Antaeus before the giant gone, the black knight follow it afterward and then Medea

"We will meet again..." Eiichi said before the light engulf him and he gone as if he never there

Kai only stare at the group that leaving with impassive face before it softened and he turn to Gremory group

"Anyone okay?" He asked in concern

"We fine!" Ise yelled as he see Kai approach them "But Jin-sensei is..."

Kai turn and see Jin now already unconscious, San on his side while keep glowing green Senjutsu energy on her palm. He kneel on her side too and staring at the old man

"San, how is Sensei?" He asked

San give him sad look, and Kai realize that now she concentrated to healing while also keep control of her voice. With her situation now, if she speak she can cause sonic wave that strike them all

That was something to be avoided

"He will be fine right? I mean it fatal but he can be saved right?!" Kai asked again, this time he not hide any fear on his tone anymore

San only give her sad look, tears formed on corner of her eyes before she give shrug, indicating she don't know

Kai grit his teeth before he pull his head to the sky Damnit!" Kai roared in anger "We have to move him then! If we get better medical supplies and tool we can heal him right?!" He demanded

San give another look, her face seems thoughtful for moment before she nod

Kai expression turn to happy at that. However before he able to comment something crossed in his mind

'This... This isn't problem of wound. But Life Force problem... It better if I bring it to my place and ask Kasumi...' He thought as he recall theclay woman, due to her nature she can detect problem of Senjutsu with ease. Right now Jin problem need to be known first, healing it afterward "I will bring him to my place, Nii-san. You and everyone can go home by yourself right?" He asked to his brother

Ise turn and see how his group. Most of them already healed, there no more wounds thanks to Asia but they still unconscious

"I-I think we can. But Jin-san-"

"Asia, you the one who need rest mostly..." Kai cut the nun with stern look "You already push yourself to keep healing them, you need rest too."

Indeed, Ise now notice Asia seems paler, sweat also pour down from her foreheads. Even she try to hide it but Ise can see the Devil-Nun actually very exhausted now

"I will contact you about Jin-sensei condition after this. You all now better report this to Azazel..." Kai told the girl with stern tone before his face softened "Please..." He said softly "I don't want to see any of you hurt more than this..." He begged

Asia who hearing that put sad look, she don't want to see Kai like this. This expression not suit him at all and it hurt her too. So she give bitter smile and nod

"You will visit us right?" Asia asked

Kai in response merely stand and approach the girl, he kneel on her side and give soft kiss on her forehead

"Promise..." Kai answered with gentle smile

Asia blushed slightly but this time thankfully she not faint and response the smile with her own smile

"Now go, draw magic circle. I will come later..."

* * *

Sometime later, Yūgure base

Kai stare at the white wall in front of him with stoic face

Its been hours ever since the attack of Eiichi people, they call themselves Malum Mundi

As soon as that finish, he immediately go away along with San and bring Jin to their current hiding place, somewhere in Europe

While true Amenominaka (Heavenly Governing Inside) dimension is no doubt safe, but there no contact or communication can connect to real World

It was separated and entirely different dimension that created by me after all, so when Kai were in there. He can't use magic or anything to contact anyone outside Amenominaka

Right now our reincarnated Hero waiting the news about Jin who in medical room, Ernesta, Kasumi and San is inside

Malum Mundi...

He never thought our enemy will be that strong...

That group while only small but it on whole different level

We have Medea the Witch of Betrayal, the Princess of Colchis and also possibly hve related blood with Sun Diety from Greek!

Vlad Dracula, the first pure blooded Vampire and the strongest one! The one who massacre thousands of warrior and impale their heads then turn them into stake for his castle! A being who can rivaled God already!

Medusa the Gorgon! The freaking Gorgon! Who freeze you with her eyes! One of Legendary Monster who feared in Greek!

Antaeus Son of Gaia, Goddess of Earth and Posiedon God of Sea, One of Trinity Gods! And one of Titan who on Twelve Labor in Heracles adventure! A freaking monster who maybe on par with Nemean Lion, a Longinus!

And King Arthur! KING ARTHUR OF ALL PEOPLE! THE KING OF KNIGHTS! HOW IN THE NAME OF HELL EIICHI GOT HIS HAND ON HIM?! HIS SOUL SHOULD BE IN AVALON! HOW A FUCKING HE GET HIM?! Britain and Pendragon family will go wild when hearing this!

Kai clearly start to having headache about their new enemies

Those 6... Is monster... All of them at least can fight against Satan-class entity and win! Few of them even stronger! Such as Antaeus and Medusa perhaps

Kai while sure he can kill few of them but he sure he going to dead if he facing all of them. That's why he decide to let them go, the situation not supporting

He have Gremory group wounded and Jin dying, the main objective that moment is to retreat and avoid fighting. Eiichi also seems notice this, if they fight no doubt Kai will kill his people and even give severe wound to Eiichi himself afterward.

His victory against Typhoon and Gorynych is could be said luck. The Russian Dragon underestimated him too much and it give Kai chance to chop his head off with Excalibur Proto. After that he went and go all out to Typhoon

Don't get him wrong, he can beat those two. But not that fast, he able finish his battle with fast because one of them is stupid and don't want to work together, making him beat them more easy

'Those 7, including Eiichi. Those group can take down one of top 10 strongest existence without problem if they work together. They almost like mine but theirs stronger...' Kai thought as he compare Yūgure against Malum Mundi

"Oi, Leader-sama!"

Kai turned and see Mordred who wear her red leather jacket, tube top that exposes her abdomen and short blue jeans, Hidemoto and Lu Bu behind her

"Does the old man is fine?" Mordred asked and Kai blinked

"There still no news from inside..." Kai said "Now I remember it, you three the members that join because Sensei suggest it." He commented, no wonder these three also worry

"Well, that old man is close to us. Maybe not father figure but like annoying grandfather..." Hidemoto chuckled a bit "Lu Bu and I, meet him on our adventure. He give us place to stay and help us a little in our training..."

"That was surprise..." Kai blinked "Never think he will help someone willingly like that..."

Hidyoshi snorted at that "You get it wrong Kai-dono. We blackmail him to train us exactly, that old man is very secretive about training someone..." Hideyoshi said with laugh and Kai deadpanned

'I'm not surprise then, you sly fox...' Kai thought with half opened eyes 'And I also don't want to know what you blackmail him about...' He added in his mind as he sighed

Mordred who staring at Kai since beginning notice her leader seems very exhausted. No wonder actually seeing what he just went through

'And apparently there King Arthur also revived, heh. Wonder what he will say when he meet me...' Mordred thought as she thinking about man who kill her ancestor "Leader-sama maybe you need to take rest, you just got home from fight after all." She suggested

"I'm fine Mordred..." Kai inform her "Not exhausted, just thinking about our enemy..." He muttered "Arthur clearly won't like it when hearing his Ancestor turned to that thing..." He said darkly as he recall Saber form

There no doubt it was King Arthur... But what make Kai disgusting to Saber is the aura he radiated. The aura he radiated is not like any other living being, as a King, Arthur normally would have charisma that make people lured to him and acknowledge him

However Kai didn't sense any of that, in fact it was the opposite. The aura he sense is dark, it almost like feeling of dark nature of Senjutsu, the malice intent that almost eat him in past.

'His mind must be corrupted when he revived by Eiichi, turning him into that thing...' Kai thought darkly

"That my ancestor too Leader-sama." Mordred remarked with slight anger on her tone "While I don't give a shit about my "Pendragon" name seeing what I went through but King Arthur still my little favorite seeing he cut down his Son..." Mordred said as she actually more hate the real Mordred Pendragon rather than King Arthur "Is he really turned to that bad?" She asked

"You had no idea Mordred... You had no idea..." Kai replied with grim look "Fighting against King Arthur would be my greatest honor as Knight. But fighting the current King Arthur, I think it will be considered as act of mercy to cut him down..." He told her darkly

Mordred face went grim at that, her Leader while evil person, he also have honor even it only little and he will throw it if there thing more important. However to think he will said that, it mean her ancestor really had fallen that low

"Leader-sama! I humbly ask for you to call me to fight him in your next encounter with him!" Mordred requested

Kai stare at Mordred with narrowed eyes, he knew why Mordred reqeusting this. It was to restoring what remain of her dignity as "Pendragon". Even she hate her family but King Arthur is the greatest honor and pride in her family, she also quite proud to him and wish to be the one who cut the corrupted King

"I allow it, but I don't think our Arthur will stay silence after hearing about this. So if you going to fight him, make sure you ready and finish it in first fight..." Kai stated and Mordred nodded

After that, there silence in the room before it suddenly broken by sound of door that opened. Everyone turn and see Kasumi came out from it, the clay woman wearing her tunic outfit

"Kasumi, how is he?" Kai immediately asked

Kasumi stare at her Master and smile a bit "He's fine, he already pass crisis state. It was good time you come in time Master, if he fight more long in that condition there will be side effect..." She stated "But he won't be able to fight for long time..."

That make Kai immediately wary. They clearly can't have that. There someone who after Jin now, and if he left defenseless like that it will be problem

Sure he can be leaved to Alliance but there no guarantee he still going to save. Eiichi had prove he able to sneak on Kuou Town few times without being caught, he clearly can do that again if he try hard

And if Jin can't defense himself then it will be useless since Eiichi going to get him before guard can alert everyone

"Is there way to fastened his recovery?" Kai asked

"If we bring him to place where it rich of nature energy and also strong, it will help." Kasumi answered "Jin-sama using all his stored energy too much and it exhaust himself. Let put it into analog, he open the faucet for water and settle it too strong, resulting the water to broke it. We already fix that problem however the water inside it clearly need to be refilled."

At that explanation everyone able to understand with easy as they find themselves nodded

"You understand right Mordred-chan?" Hidemoto asked

"Of course I am!" Mordred yelled "I'm not that stupid!" She said in angry

"Hmm I see..." Hidemoto nodded with thoughtful face "But you more stupid than that..."

"What?! You perverted priest! I'm going to kill you!" Mordred growled as she try to lash out at the priest who laughed, thankfully there Kai who holding her

"You can angry to Hidemoto later Mordred, not in here." Kai sighed as he see Mordred calmed down with huff of her cheeks

"But still... Where we going to find that kind of place with our status?" Lu Bu asked and everyone fell silence on that

What he said is true, seeing their status as criminal it will be hard to find place who rich of nature energy. Most of them is territory of Gods or some Entity, and since they are "bad guy" in public it will be difficult

"I think I know one place..." Kai said as he already had something on his mind where exactly place that can accept them

* * *

Unknown Location

Eiichi sit on his chair at his base, his expression or face is hided by the mask he still wearing

However if there someone standing there, they can see he clearly upset due to black aura that shimmer slightly from his body

Of course he upset

Not just this mission is fail, but Hyoudou Kai himself come to help Jin Masashi

He also hurt Hyoudou Issei and his group, that was certainly going to make him big target in Hyoudou Kai eyes

Something that he try his best to avoid

"Son..."

Eiichi stiffened when familiar soft purr echoed to his room, he turned and see his mother come out from the shadow

Immediately he stand and went on his knee

"Mother, forgive me. I fail the mission!" He exclaimed with shame tone

Izanami blinked at the sudden demeanor, her Son fail? This is quite surprise seeing he never fail until now

"And who stop you honey?" Izanami asked

"... Hyoudou Kai..." Eiichi answered and Izanami eyes widened a bit

Of course! Only him who able to stop her Son, there no way her Son will stop even if it was Azazel or Archangel Michael himself who stand on his way

She not surprised at this, so she only give her Son smile "Now, now. Stand up honey, you didn't need to kneel like that..."

Slowly, Eiichi rose from his knee but he still lower his head and refuse to meet his Mother gaze

"Look at me, my Son..." Izanami called softly

"I... I fail you Mother... I can't..."

Izanami moved and touch her Son mask, she caress it before remove it from his face, make his dark hair fell and the face that resemblance his Father be seen

"Now, now. Not need to hard on yourself my dear..." Izanami comfort him "You still not ready to face him, not even with your group on your back..." She said with smile

"I know... But..."

Izanami cupped her Son chin before give soft kiss on his forehead. The Motherly love on her face and eyes will make people think that she actually sane

"Ssshh... Don't be like that okay?" She said with smile "If you can't get Juuchi Yasamu then fine. There another weapon you can collect for me..." She giggled

"I will finish next mission Mother!" Eiichi said firmly, his face filled with determination

"Of course you will!" Izanami exclaimed in proud tone "But like I said before..." She release her hands from her Son and walk to the window behind her Son desk "You still not ready to face Hyoudou Kai. However, you have to be ready as fast as you can..." She stated, there firmness on her tone and she turn to him again "The longer we let him out there, the stronger he become. Hyoudou Kai can growth very strong even in short time.."

Eiichi nodded, understand what Izanami mean. Hyoudou Kai is someone who have to be worried after all, his Mother choose him is prove of how great is he

Izanami began to ponder what her next move. This actually quite big one she had just done, and now clearly the World will paid attention to them more than Qlippoth. She can't have that, if they manage to find out about Izanami weakened seal it will be problem

The people who know about that is only Hades and Hel. But both of them won't tell anyone about it. Hades, due to she have his dirty secret. Hel, she already close to her and Izanami can tell the Goddess of Death from Norse actually sincere to her, Izanami can play her like a doll if she want

For now... They need to stay down... She need to make the World pay attention to Rizevim again

She knew that Devil Brat planning something and about to make his move, so she will stop for now and watch his move

When he just finish his move, she going to move since no doubt the World will forget about them for moment and focus to Rizevim

"What should I do now Mother?" Eiichi asked

"Hummm. For now? Nothing! Nothing!" Izanami giggled "You and your group need to stay low. Go take vacation or something like that!" She said with big smile "Or you can spend your time cuddling with your sweet mommy?" She asked with sparkle eyes

Eiichi only put his stoic face like usual, if he show any sign to be bothered, he not "I will take vacation later, for now I will stay with you." He answered and Izanami let out squeal before glomping him in hug

"Aww! My dear sweet Son! You so sweet! So kind to your dear Mommy! Aww! You make Mommy feel happy!" She squealed as she give multiple kiss to his face like parent do to their children

Eiichi feel his lips twitch little to upward at his Mother antic. Only his Mother who can make him feel something, now if his Father in here too it will be perfect

Still, he found himself curious to what his Mother plan and can't help but ask

"Mother, may I know what my next target?" He asked and Izanami glance to him

"Oh? Already not patient aren't you? You naughty boy!" Izanami giggled "Hmm... Tell me Honey, have I told you story about Yamato no Orochi?"

"Isn't he one of Dragon that resurrected by Rizevin?" Eiichi asked

"Correct!" Izanami said with big grin "However if you want to know, the Yamato no Orochi that stay with Rizevim is not complete!"

Eiichi if surprised didn't show any reaction other than furrowed his eyebrow

"You see..." Izanami continued to tell her Son story "One half soul of Yamato no Orochi, sealed in the sword that found inside him after he dead. What Rizevim revive is only portion of it..."

"So you want me to get Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi..." Eiichi concluded from what his Mother told him

"Bingo!" Izanami nodded with big smile "You will get Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi for me! I have use of that Eight headed Dragon and it certainly going to be better if he on our side rather than Rizevim!" She said "But not need to be that hurry, just stay low until that Devil make his move..."

Izanami then turned and stare at the outside, her beautiful face melted and turned to ugly rotten face, worms and maggots crawl out from her nose hole and mouth

**"Patient is always needed to reach big goal. And I already patient enough to wait for millenias, I can wait more just to reach my freedom that already near on my grasp..."** She said in eerie voice, wicked and disgusting grin formed on her undead face 'And when the time come, Shito faction... No... This World won't be same anymore...' She thought wickedly

* * *

**Hello everyone! Hahaha I get quite many reviews and PM that ask me when I going to continue this**

**So here you go! The chapter!**

**Hahaha! As you can see Kai actually kickass in this chapter! Like you all expected**

**HOWEVER**

**This only show that Malum Mundi can't beat him when they facing him one by one. If you notice, there no teamwork in Saber, Medea and Antaeus attack to Kai. They facing him one on one**

**They also not go all out and only fight for moment, if they keep fighting they may able to surprise Kai and wound him**

**Yes! Kai plan to go to Forest of Spirit! It was very obvious! Hahaha! How people will react when see Kai go to land who filled with woman warrior?! XD**

**And yes too! There will be change in Cannon! Big change in vol 18! I already read it from wikia so I kinda have picture of the story!**

**Izanami went to pursue Kusanagi to get Yamata no Orochi for herself! That will clearly cause change in Heaven arc later!**

**Next chapter will be Kai visit to Forest of Spirit along with meeting of Gremory and Yūgure perhaps! There also opening for volume 17! We enter the school arc finally! **

**Just stay tune and waiting to see how it going to be! And pease Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	77. Interlude

**Interlude : The Stranger from Unknown Place**

* * *

Location : ?. With : ?. Pov : ?

She loved him...

He was her light...

He was her role model...

He was her first love...

He was her first friend...

He was her Hero...

He was her savior...

He was...

He was...

He was... Her enemy...

She hate him...

She despise him...

She loath him...

She curse him...

She disgusted to him...

...

He was her everything... But now... He are her archenemy...

He was her everything... But he also the one who take all her life's

Friends... Murdered...

Family... Killed...

Treasure... Robbed...

Innocence... Destroyed...

Everything...

He take away everything...

There nothing left for her except pain, suffering, anger, despair, and vengeance...

Vengeance...

She stopped when notice she finally arrive to her destination...

"Finally..." She muttered

She rise her head that covered by hood, her left eye is white like pearl, it even almost without pupil, her right eye green like emerald gem. A flicker of blonde hair can be seen from her hood

"I finally arrive... I finally found you..." She said, happiness and relieve on her voice

It was ship... Giant abandoned airship... Stand tall in front of her...

She know who this ship belong to before... Who the one that create this ship...

"But still... I never thought you still exist until now..." She murmured "As expected from _HIS_ creation... Not to mention the name _HE_ give to you... It really fitting..." She spat the "HIS" and "HE" part like venom. She then shook her head "No... I can't waste anymore time... Who know there someone who after me... I have to go quick..." She muttered as she entering the ship

As she entering the ship, she can't help but hear voice of memories flashed in her mind

**_"Whoaaa! You mean you build this!"_**

**_"Yep! Kinda hard but with few help, I able to..."_**

**_"Look! Look! The kitchen in here is rivaled our house!"_**

**_"This formerly special place for me before I move out."_**

Mixed voice between males and females echoed in her head. But her face remain stoic, it not change slightly as she keep walking while brushing away the dirt, spider nest and dust that cover the place

Vengeance...

**_"You need part of his power, and it must be PURE not tainted like the one inside me or you. There one if I recall, he had made that experiment hundred years ago. I'm sure there one still remain in his ship..."_**

She will have her vengeance...

**_"There no guarantee this will work though, this only theory after all. And even if it work, there chance you will blasted to the place you not hoped for."_**

She will stop this tragedy...

**_"You only can bring 2 with you, more than that you will catch everyone attention and who know what will happen, though I doubt thing can get more worse than our situation."_**

She will kill him...

**_"Here, take this with you... I gather all this for you, create your own army by manipulate that old bat. Recruit my old group if necessary, ask for their help but remember about HER, she also quite tricky one after all."_**

She will save the World from that abomination...

**_"I can sense HE coming! Go! I will hold him... No, I can't go with you, I'm the only one who can hold against him even if it only for moment, it will give you chance to flee! Now GO! We will meet again, after all... Though I will be different..."_**

Then... She will kill herself... Ending her own suffering... She had nothing left after all... All of them gone... What for her live if she finally reach her vengeance?

Not to mention the voice that keep haunting her mind will gone... The voice that always whispering on her mind... The burden she carry... With the voice dead... She will finally free...

Yes...

She will kill him even if she have to burn thousands life... _HE_ deserve to be dead...

_HE_ after all... Never belong in here...

* * *

**Yep! This is not chapter, just small interlude**

**As you can see I already went along with cannon this far. However start from now there will be interfere and difference from Cannon**

**Anyone know who thi****s ****my****s****teriou****s ****woman? Hahahaha! I will give cookie to anyone who can gue****ss****it right!**

**Don't worry, next chapter will out this week too. I'm on middle of working XD**


	78. Meeting with the Hunter I

**Chapter 76. ****Meeting with the Hunter Pt. I  
**

* * *

At Hyoudou Residence, with Kuoh Academy group (Third Person POV)

"So Kai-san want us to use this card as source of teleport?" Asia asked as she stare at the card that she hold

"Yep!" Rias nodded "He said we will use this card as source to our teleportation device, afterward it will open the portal to where he currently treat Jin-san..." She confirmed

It been two days ever since the assault on Jin and whole Gremory group in their meeting. Everyone already back to their prime and healthy condition

The news about the new threat from Malum Mundi also spread like modern technology just come out. The resurrected Legend from many different factions that now work under man named Eiichi

The group proclaim themselves as mercenary. But their act clearly not like one, especially their members

There many chaos due to that. Especially from Britain and Pendragon family. It can't be blamed seeing their family ancestor just got revived back, and now working under criminals

For King Arthur who wielder of the Strongest Holy Sword, to turned into criminal subordinate is heavy insult for their family

Right now, even Alliances also have difficult handling the enraged family

"But still... Where the hell is he now?" Ise grumbled

Kai only come and inform Jin condition, afterward he chat with them a little then give that card before leaving. However something what he said make them very curious

**_"When you arrive in there, I want you all to control yourself. Those place is quite... Sacred... They probably going to make you all uncomfortable a bit but please bear it if you wish to see Jin-sensei... So please behave in there, especially you Nii-san... Inform me when you want to come, don't just visit out of blue..."_**

That what he said and it clearly make everyone curious. Just what kind of place Kai now in?

"I'm not troubled by what Kai-kun said..." Kiba who on Ise side remarked "But... Do we really going to visit him? With this numbers?" He asked as he stare at everyone

Indeed, Ise can't help but sweatdropped at the people who want to come. It not just Gremory group that come but there also Outlaws plus Sona, Ravel and Tsubaki

"I can understand Ravel come as Ise manager and why Sona want to come too." Rias deadpanned, make her rival blush a bit "But what I want to know why the hell you all also come?" She asked to Outlaws

"Just bored..." Vali answered simply

"Same here..." Bikou same answer

"Like what those two said." Kuroka added

"I want to talk with Kai about my ancestor." Arthur answered

"Same with Onii-sama! And..." Le Fay blushed slightly "I also want to see Kai-sama, its been a while since we meet.." She muttered shyly

Fenrir only give grunt while stand with four limbs on Le Fay side

Rias let out sigh as she hearing the answer. She actually don't like Outlaws members that much, save for Le Fay. That girl is sweet almost like Asia. The rest of them is troublemaker and also annoying in their own aspect

"Come on, Rias. I think they won't cause much problem in there..." Ise said to his girlfriend

"I just hope so..." Rias muttered, she actually the one who responsible in this group after all, she their King "Let me ask Kai first..."

"I will call him." Sona said as she already make magic circle to contact Kai

Not long after they waiting, a hologram of Kai appar on the magic circle

"Ah, so you decide to come visit now?" Kai asked before he turn to everyone and promptly sweatdropped seeing Outlaws "I take it all of you by exception of Arthur and Le Fay come along because bored?" He stated flatly

"Yes."

"Ya got that right!"

"Nya! As expected from Kai-chan."

Vali, Bikou and Kuroka confirmed without any shame and give nod to Kai who got his sweatdrop bigger at the response

"I shouldn't ask..." Kai grumbled "Fine, as long you not cause ruckus in here you can come too!" He sighed before turn to Sona "Anyway, you can come then. Just wait for another fifteen minutes..." He informed

"Okay then!" Sona nodded

"And change your cloth into proper one!" Kai added "This place is important so at least please wear decent one..." He said and everyone blinked

However just before Sona can reply her boyfriend a new voice and blur figure suddenly enter the magic circle as it appear from behind Kai

"Kai-kun! Who is that?! Is that your brother?"

Everyone perked at the new voice as they stare at the hologram that viewed by everyone, from behind Kai and green figure appear and glomp him from behind. Everyone eyes widened when see it was beautiful woman with long pale blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, her skin is pale and figure is not too buxom but it was complete contrast with her face which make her perfect. She wearing white sleeveless dress that revealed some part of her breast and and golden bracelet on both her wrists

Kai who got glomped stumble a little before he turn to her with dry face "Illias-sama? Could you wait a moment? I'm-"

"Oh! Hello there! Are those all your friends Kai-kun?" Illias ignore him as she staring at the everyone with beamed face

"Yes they are! Now Illias-sama you-"

"Hello! I'm Illias! I'm Kai-kun friend! You all look-hmmph!"

Whatever Illias going to say is halted as Kai promptly clamp her mouth off. The twin brother of Sekiryuutei turned to them with flat look

"Hold your mind girls. There good explanation about this, and you better not went to conclusion that fast." He stated flatly as if can read their mind "And remember, come here in fifteen minutes. Not early, fifteen minutes or longer... We will talk again later! And wear decent cloth!"

With that, the magic circle immediately vanished and the communication got cut off

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"So we got another competition..." Xenovia started and broke the silence while putting thoughtful face

Everyone who not into Kai harem immediately sweatdropped at the bluenette comment. Really, she always blunt like always. It was clear now they can see there fire on the eyes of the girls who attracted to Kai. Oh yeah, this will be quite thing to see later

"Who's that woman before?" Asia muttered

"And why Kai-sempai call her -sama?" Koneko added "Sempai only give that high honorific to people who deserve it." She said

Everyone in there also curious about that and what Koneko said is true. Kai always regarding someone with respect they deserve

"We can ask later, for now we better change our outfit..." Sona suggested

"Eh?! But I'm comfortable on this!" Bikou whined

"Just change into good one, a simple shirt and long black pant... Kai said at least it decent, not need to be too formal." Sona pointed with scowl at Bikou antic

"But why he want us to change cloth anyway?" Ise murmured

"From Kai-sama way to talk, the place we will visit probably some royalty or at least have system like that. Maybe he knew their leader quite well and wish for us to change cloth so we appear decent Ise-sama." Ravel answered

"Just do as he say, we wasting more time arguing like this!" Vali grunted, he actually not troubled by that. They can create simple and decent outfit with magic after all

Then they began to change, the mans wearing shirt and long pants while the womans simple dress, each of them picked their own favorite color. When the time come Sona inform Rias and the Gremory Heiress nodded before call everyone to get ready

"Asia, the card please." Rias said as she held out her hand and Asia give it. The red haired devil then carry the card and place it in middle of magic circle in the room

After that, she began to chant the spell and soon a spark appear from the card. It growing and let out force of wind before formed into vortex portal in front of them

"Well... Let's enter everyone." Rias called as they walk to the portal

* * *

Forest of Spirit

Gremory group, Student Council and Outlaws step out from the portal as they arrived. The first thing they see is now they inside some place, the place is little dark with only few light that enter through few holes on the place

They also greeted by familiar figure

It was Ernesta on her maid uniform

"Greeting, everyone. Kai-sama have inform me that you will arrive..." Ernesta bowed to them in similar manner like certain silver haired maid "Please follow me, we will go meet with the leader of this tribe first before we go to see Jin-sama." She said as she make gesture to follow her

Everyone who hearing that blinked, leader of this tribe?

But before they can ask, Ernesta already start to walk. Didn't want to leave behind, they decide to follow first and ask on the way

As soon they exist from the door, it take everything for them to now gawked at the scene. Well many already gawked though

They now is in forest... No... It more like village in forest... The scenery is peaceful and also very beautiful, it was thing they never seen in their whole life. Even Outlaws who often go to rare place find the village indeed have very good scenery

However that not what caught their attention now

It was lines...

A lines of people that made outside at them...

There hundred or more people who make lines to them in greeting manner... Like maids that welcoming their master

The numbers even surpass the one in Gremory castle when Ise visit Underworld to meet Rias parent

But these people not maids... While true as far as they can see the one who greet them is woman but their outfit show they not maid. It was warrior outfit; green leather armor that expose their abdomen and also leather green skirt along with brown shoes, each of them holding long spear

"What the..." Ise murmured

**[WELCOME TO FOREST OF SPIRIT! HYOUDOU KAI-SAMA FRIENDS AND FAMILY!]** The womans, all of them speak in chorused and respectful tone as they greet them all

Ise and everyone left speechless at the scene in front of them. Even Vali also show surprise look at the greeting they get

"Don't just stand in there." Ernesta called and they swear even her voice is in monotone but there hint of amused on her voice "Let's walking, Kai-sama waiting you all..." She stated before she keep walking

The group only can nodded since they still watching the scenery, even this is not unfamiliar to them due to the greeting in their place but to think there place that respect Kai like this is beyond their mind

"The Nature Energy in here..." Kuroka muttered as she can feel the life force around this place

"It... It so rich..." Koneko commented as she feel the nature energy surround them like blanket

"All of them..." Vali narrowed his eyes as he stare at the people who welcome them "They not Human or Youkai... They are Elves..." He stated

"Elves?!" Ise asked in interest

"Indeed... They all have pointed ears like Ophis-sama and the outfit they wear along with their aura shown they are related to forest, only Elves who can radiate aura like this." Le Fay muttered as she glanced to few womans that make line for them

Ise meanwhile immediately staring at the group of womans. Slowly lecherous grin appear on his face but it quickly gone as he feel Koneko murderous intent from behind

'Is this why Kai want us to behave? Especially to Ise...' Rias thought with sweatdrop

"No wonder he told us to dressed..." Arthur murmured

"By your conversation, this place is new for you?" Sona asked to Vali who grunted

"Indeed. While true we went as adventure but we never come to this place... How did Kai find this one and respected so much is mystery even for us." Vali answered with nod "Very interesting Kai..." He smirk a bit

The group attention then turned when they see few people approach them. The first they notice is their armors is different from the Elves that make line for them.

The first woman had slim figure, fair skin, purple hair styled in short bob, red eyes, and there also butterfly tattoo in middle of her chest

The second are woman with short and petite figure with chin length dark green hair and purplish-red eyes. Her height maybe around his chest

The last one are woman with long silver hair, red eyes, pale skin and her figure is almost same like Xenovia

The three womans walk to near them before stopped

"Ernesta-san, is this our honored guest?" The purple haired Elf asked

"Yes Alice-san." Ernesta nodded "I about to bring them to Throne Room." She stated

"Good then! We, Elite Elves shall be your escort. Don't take offense Ernesta-san but we just want to show we very serious to these honorable guest." Alice smiled and the maid only nodded again

"I don't have problem with that, but could you introduce yourself first to our guest?" Ernesta asked

"Ah, you right." Alice then turned to the Gremory group and everyone before flash them smile "Greeting everyone, my name is Alice. I'm one of Elite Elves in our Tribe, these two also same like me." She gestured to her companion

"I'm Nozomi, also one of Elite Elves." Nozomi intorudce herself

"I'm Akane, same like those two..." Akane smiled to them

"It nice to meet you three. My name is Rias Gremory, and these all is my comrades." Rias smiled back as she gestured to her peerage

"I'm Yuuto Kiba."

"I'm Xenovia..."

"G-Gasper Vlad!"

"Rossweisse..."

"I'm Asia Argento! Nice to meet you too!"

"I-I'm Hyoudou Issei..."

At the last name everyone seems perked up, even the soldiers who in line stare at Ise with interest look

The perverted boy for once feel nervous. He never have this many woman staring at him like this!

"You are Kai-sama twin brother?" Akane exclaimed with surprise before she observe him more "Now I can see it. Yes! Your two very look alike! Even the frame of your face slight different but you two definitely twin!" She stated with big smile

"Akane! Don't be rude!" Alice chided to the silver haired Elves who have sheepish look before she turn to Ise "To think we will meet directly like this..." She said to Ise who seems nervous and then to his further shock, Alice immediately fell to one knee like Knight "Its an honor to meet you Issei-sama!"

This act also followed by all Elves, the Elite one and also the common soldier as they also fell to their knee, bowing to Ise

[Its an honor to meet you!]

Ise clearly only can show display shock face. He left speechless to the point his mind almost freeze, the surprise and shock level he get now is beyond anything!

"W-Wow..." Kiba muttered "Kai-kun must be VERY respectable person to get his family treated like this..." He murmured in awe and Xenovia hear him

"Indeed..." Xenovia nodded "As expected from my future husband! He already have plan for our children in future!" She whispered back to Kiba with proud tone and the pretty boy sweatdropped

"Ah! Um! Uhh!" Ise scratching his head, clearly feel uncomfortable by this

Ernesta notice the boy situation come to help him "Alice-san, our guest seems very not comfortable. Would you please escort us now?" She asked and Alice blinked before she stand

"Ah, forgive me. We just trying to give you proper respect..." Alice said with slight chuckle "Very well then, let we be off!" She then began to make gesture for them to walk first and they did

"Psh! It seems we got forgotten in here!" Kuroka whispered to Arthur

"I'm not surprise about that, if Kai really important person then they mostly going to focus to his family first rather than us. That was normal in thing like this..." Arthur replied as he know about thing like this seeing he also come from royalty

As they keep walking, they soon entering the big castle. The castle unlike Gremory castle or they ever seen. It wa smade pure by wood and roots that shaped into giant castle, a castle that entirely made by nature itself

"Alice-san?" Sona called and Alice turn to her

"Oh yes... Pardon me, it seems we not finish introduce ourselves before. What your name milady?" She asked

"Sona Sitri and this is my Queen Tsubaki Shinra." Sona responded as she introduce the Queen

"Queen? Ah I see, the famous Evil System that Kai-sama talking about..." Alice muttered with nod "Very well then, what your reason calling me, Sitri-sama?"

"Can you explain how Kai know this place?" Sona asked

"Hmm... I guess I can, however perhaps it will be better if you hear the full story later from our Leader herself wouldn't you agree?" Alice offered as she don't want to tell the story now and give chance to Illias later

"If you say so then I don't mind. We can wait until later..." Sona accepted with nod "But at least can you tell me why Kai so respected?"

"I can answer that.." Alice smiled "Kai-sama is very respected because he save our tribe from destruction." She stated

"Destruction?" Asia asked in slight horrified tone

"Yes Argento-sama. Destruction..." Alice confirmed with slight grim tone "You all can ask our Leader the complete story when we arrive." She smiled

They keep walking for few minutes until they reach to another big gate. The gate slowly open and reveal the throne room

It was very impressive and really forest scene. The whole castle until now made from roots and wood, not brown one but instead light green. It was proof that show the castle filled with dense nature energy

In middle of room, sit elegantly is the woman that everyone previously seen talking with Kai. However now they meet her directly, the woman actually seems quite mature and also radiated charisma for leader, she also more beauty.

'Is this really the same person we see? No probably not. Must be twin sister...' Everyone thought as they stare at Illias

'And what with the aura she seems radiated? Is this what they call adult charm?' Majority girls thought with twitched eye inwardly

"Welcome, Honorable Guest to our humble place..." Illias greeted as she stand and smile to them "My name Illias, I'm Leader of this Elf Tribe. It was nice to meet you all." She smiled beautifully

Kiba, Ise and Bikou blushed immediately at the beauty of Illias. They must admit, she does very beautiful, her beauty level maybe on par with Gabriel of Seraph!

"Thank you for your welcome Illias-sama." Rias said in respectful manner, this woman is not like arrogant family but warm one, she also welcome them very warm so there no reason to not disrespect her "It actually surprise that you will greet us like this."

"I know, it was my idea actually. Kai-kun insist just to be normal greeting but I can't have family and friends of our Hero greeted like normal people now right?" Illias chuckled "Now I'm sure you all must be confused what actually our relationship with Kai-kun? Well this may take time so..." Illias waved her hands and suddenly the root and wood behind D×D group moved, they growth before take shape into chair "You can sit and hear me..." She smiled

* * *

"And that's how Kai-kun save our tribe." Illis finished her story with smile to D×D group

The story was clearly not original, it was edited version that Kai give to them. D×D group still don't know that Sharingan actually not Sacred Gear, they don't know the truth about Madara because Kai don't want to since it will make them worry more, something that he don't want seeing they already that worry

The edited version was saying Kai survive from his dead because he take natural energy too much, his soul momentary turned to nature energy itself. And it was very lucky and coincidence that his soul close to their isolated area and it attracted to the nature energy around it

Everyone save for Outlaws and Sona clearly notice there something miss in that part but they not voice it aloud, there no reason why they should pry further

And in the end everyone can't help but amazed at Kai, especially Kuoh Academy group seeing he just save a whole tribe from extinction by himself.

'It was very good to see there some place who see him as who he really is.' Sona thought with smile as she see what these people think about her boyfriend. This is how Kai should be treated, this is how he should live. A hero, hailed and praised for his sacrifice and deed

But instead, his name is cursed and feared, loathed like something that lower than dirt and garbage

Mostly everyone also have similar thought since they all knew what Kai already did and can't help but feel happy for Kai for the respect and praise he get in here

"So you done telling them?"

Everyone seems surprised when hear familiar voice, they turn and see Kai who come, he wearing black long sleeves shirt that got it zip unbuttoned. Underneath it he wear plain white v-neck t-shirt, he also wear black long pant and black sneakers

Standing on both his sides is new face for D×D members. The first on his left is woman around 20, she have long pale blonde hair that turned to long braid on her back. Her eyes is dark violet and she wearing purple dress

That womanl seems familiar though...

The second on his right also woman, however she seems younger than the first one and also more beauty even maybe surpass Illias. She is simply say too beautiful it almost like she too perfect. She are girl around sixteen-year-old and quite petite figure with long, beautiful, elegance hair that shimmers with a light-green color... She wearing white plain tunic that seems too bigger for her and cover her whole body figure

"Hello everyone." Kai greeted as he approaching them, smile adorn his face seeing the face of people he hold dearly

"Kai-kun!"

"Sempai!"

"Kai-san!"

A chorus of greeting back from D×D group echoed as they all now see Kai walk to them. The man stopped when near them

"How are you all?" Kai asked with slight smile seeing them, he always happy seeing his precious people

"We fine, we-"

Whatever Sona going said is cut off as Ise immediately appear in front of Kai, he grip his collar shirt

"Nii-san?" Kai blinked, everyone also seems surprise at his sudden antic

"You... Asshole!" Ise whispered, his eyes shadowed his hair

"Huh?"

"How dare you..."

"Nii-san?" Okay now he getting worried

"HOW DARE YOU GONE TO ALL-GIRL ISLAND BY YOURSELF!"

At that point everyone who know Ise only can sighed and sweatdropped while who don't stare at him strangely. Kai meanwhile gain understanding look on his eyes, so that's it he should expect this. Well he already has but still to face it directly stil...

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT'S MY DREAM?!" Ise roared as he shaking Kai like a doll

"Doesn't your dream to become Harem King?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT SMARTASS!"

"Ah, but that's the point. You already have your own Harem right? Rias-nee, Akeno-nee and-"

THWACK!

"Ouch! What the hell that for?!"

"FOR BEING SMARTASS TO YOUR OWN BROTHER!"

"I did that because your reason of jealous is stupid!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAID THAT?! HAREM IS THE BEST DREAM OF ALL MAN! AND YOU FRICKING LANDED TO ISLAND OF ALL WOMAN!"

"I never ask to land in here moron!"

"LIKE I CARE! LOOK AT YOU! YOU ALREADY HAVE LOLI GIRL, DOMINATRIX, MASOCHIST, TSUNDERE, YANDERE, BIG BREASTED GIRL, IMOUTO GIRL, OBLIVIOUS WOMAN, WHAT ELSE YOU GOING TO ADD?!"

"FUCK YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK! LOOK AT YOU, YOU ALSO ALMOST HAVE COMPLETE EDITION!"

"ALMOST! YOU MEANWHILE IS ANOTHER ELSE!"

Everyone who know Ise and Kai let out sigh at their banter and debate. This thing actually normal, true they love each other and also care to each other. But if they talk about woman or harem the result will be like this, where Ise let out his jealousy while Kai try to said that he never wish to be like this

Meanwhile for Yūgure and Forest of Spirits members, this is new. For Yūgure normally, it was their leader who separate them from banter and fight each other while lecturing them to act like adult. But now it was him who act like children and snot nosed brat so now they clearly show surprised look

For Forest of Spirits... Let just say they also have same surprised look seeing the always calm, stoic and their role model talking and act like children

"They really lively as usual." Kiba commented with smile

"What you expect? They are Hyoudou family... Since when thing is simple for them?" Sona commented and almost everyone snorted at her remark

"I must say, it amusing seeings not only Kai who have such sense of humor, Sona Sitri..." Vali said while smirking, it seems Kai sense of humor not rubbed to him but also to everyone around the Death Emperor himself

"Thank you. I learn from the best." Sona replied dryly as she stare at Kai who bickering with Ise

"Does... This often happen?" Illias asked while staring at Kai

"When he with us?" Bikou smirked "It was daily routine." He chuckled

Illias who hearing that stare back to Kai, and if everyone notice there sparkle on her eyes 'Kai-kun is so cool! Thanks God he not stuffy like Mira-chan!' She thought with glee

Meanwhile Jeanne who hearing Ise and Kai bickering decide it was time to interfere "Umm, Kai-kun. As much I happy you and Ise-kun able to meet and talk again, but remember we in Illias-sama place." She reminded in slight timid tone

That make both Hyoudou's pause as they turn and stare at her, Ise who finally notice there another woman blinked while Kai gain realization face

"Ah, right." Kai said before he clear his throat "Anyway, you all come here to see Jin-sensei right? Let's go there then." Kai told them 'And I still don't think this greeting actually needed for normal visit like this.' He thought with sweatdrop

"Umm, sure then." Ise said, still staring at Jeanne. He swear he had meet this woman before

Jeanne seems notice Ise look, she tilted her head slightly before realization come to her face "Ah! Its me Ise-kun. Jeanne!" She said while pointing to herself

Needless to say, everyone save for Outlaws and Forest of Spirit tribe make surprised face at the declaration, the ex-member of Hero Faction certainly change so much!

"J-Jeanne? The one from Hero Faction?!" Ise asked in shock

"Sadly, yes." Jeanne admitted with bitter smile and half opened eyes, she notice everyone now give her cold look save for Asia perhaps but she still can see even the devil nun also uncomfortable

"Let's talk about that later okay." Kai immediately said, noticing Jeanne discomfort "Let's go this way. Illias-sama you can come if you wish.." He told the Leader of the tribe make the woman beamed

"Of course!" She chirped in childish manner make everyone who just come blinked at the demeanor, she just act like adult and elegance woman few seconds ago and now...

They didn't have chance to make comment or talk as Kai already walking, Illias happily walked on his side like puppy following their Master, Jeanne soon follow them from behind and she seems... Glaring at the Queen of Elf?

So everyone began to walk and follow them, the D×D group notice there Kasumi presence who only silence and put smiley face, she notice they stare at her and waving her hands to them

"Hello, you all must be Master family. My name Kasumi, it honor to meet you all who make my Master happy." Kasumi said politely while bowing to them

"Hello Kasumi-san. My name is Sona Sitri and yes we all Kai's friend." Sona greeted back and everyone began to introduce themselves to Kasumi

"It pleasure to meet you all." Kasumi said after they done "If you all need something, please don't hesitate to ask me. Helping people who close to Kai-sama is my job as his Servant." She told them all in sincere tone

"Servant?" Rias asked with blink

"Yes, Servant." Kasumi repeated, smile still plastered on her face

While true none of them deny Kasumi indeed beautiful and her smile is charming but there something that disturb them somehow. That smile... It seems too beauty and perfect...

"Care to elaborate how you become Kai-kun Servant, Kasumi-san?" Kiba asked

"Of course! But please call me Kasumi! Such honor is too big for me!" Kasumi said with big smile make everyone confused more "It began with-"

"Just the short version Kasumi-san. They didn't need to know about history anymore." Le Fay cut her as she find the story is long and giving Kasumi nature she will answer all their question and explain it in very LONG way

"But wouldn't that will become incomplete information?" Kasumi asked while tilted her head slightly

"That is better, beside I don't think you will have enough time to tell details of your story to them." Le Fay replied and Kasumi put thoughtful face

"You have point Le Fay-san. Very well!" She turn back to Kuoh Group "Short version, I was weapon who possessed by Sumerian Faction. However Ophis-sama free me from their bind and told me to wait. 40 years later Ophis-sama back with Kai-sama and then I become Kai-sama Servant." She explained

There moment of silence as everyone take what Kasumi said in, it was Ise who express his mind first

"40 years?! But! You look so..." Ise trailed off as he can't believe Kasumi is that old. Her appearance clearly spoke otherwise!

"Ise, don't you remember? My Mother can alter her appearance with Magic so it shouldn't be surprise anymore." Rias lectured her boyfriend and Ise look sheepish for moment

Ise stare back at the green haired girl and can't help but inwardly feel pity. The way she talk it more like she think herself as nothing but tool, that was sad. However he had no doubt Kai also think same and right now try to help her regain her personality

He make mental note to ask Kai more and maybe he can make Kasumi spend time with them more rather his own group seeing their group is... Lively, yeah something like that

* * *

Meanwhile in Unknown Location

We found Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the Leader of Qlippoth, the Third Super Devil and the Son of Morning Star currently sitting in his own room

He must admit the show that Izanami show to him is quite entertaining. She clearly worthy her tittle as Mother of Shinto Gods seeing just who she brought back

Antaeus, Son of Poseidon, God of Sea and Goddess of Earth, Gaia. A titan that possess power surpass even normal Gods and with potential to enter top 10 Strongest Existence

Medea, the Witch of Betrayal and descendant of Sun Deity from Greek. One of most dangerous Witch in Age of Gods that said even surpass Merlin

Vlad Dracula, the first Vampire and progenitor of all Vampire that on par with Maou-class entity, the Prince from Bucharest. A man who impale over 20.000 Turkish soldiers and use them as stake and surround the citadel of Bucharest as warning. A Monster in Human form before he transform into real one

Medusa, the most feared Monster in Greek that even capable to turn Dragon King to rock if you stare at it eyes. The Greek able to win against it is only because they all use their sacred treasure, their ace and it even almost not enough to slay the Monster

And King Arthur... Rizevim have to hold his laugh at that. To think the mighty and chivalrous King Arthur turned into that thing. Oh how mighty have fallen, Rizevim had see the King himself when he still alive, the King possessing very strong heart and determination, and to see he turned into that

For angel or honorable person... It was absolute nightmare... But for him? For someone like Rizevim it was the most amused thing he ever seen

Izanami really very scary and dangerous, that old woman even more dangerous than him, he admit that openly. Even Rizevim won't be able to turn the mighty King Arthur into that thing, and he are Devil! The one who supposed to corrupt Human! But instead it was her, a Goddess who corrupt King Arthur, the Human who possess Sword that hold Will of Humanity

And lastly, there Eiichi. Oh yeah... That boy, Rizevim must admit is maybe going to become one of most dangerous creature Izanami created. That boy is strong and keep grow stronger in time... No doubt now that boy already can go toe on toe with God and can come out as winner perhaps

Those 6 people... It was Elite Warrior who can take down few of Top 10 Strongest Existence at same time without hard work if they work together

As expected from Primordial Goddess of Shinto Faction, a being who previously could be compared with Ophis, the Dragon God. She really not holding back in gathering her army for her freedom

"Rizevim-sama.."

"Umn?" Rizevim tilted his head and see his loyal Butler call him "Yes, Euclid? What is it? Does something interesting happen?" He asked jovially

"Well apparently not..." Euclid reported make the old man slumped a bit "Howevere there someone who want to meet you..."

"Oh?" Rizevim shoulder rose again "Who is it?"

"Its her..." Euclid said

Rizevim eyes widened at the statement from his butler, slowly wicked grin formed on his face. Oh yeah! Its been a while since he heard about her!

"She coming?! Let her come then! Quick! Quick!" He ordered eagerly like children waiting his birthday gift

Euclid only nodded before he open the door again. He make gesture with his hand and soon the waiting figure come in

The figure wearing complete white robe that cover most her appearance like usual in Rizevim eyes. She tall but not quite tall, maybe on same height like Euclid sister.

But that not what got Rizevim attention...

The most thing that get his attention is two armored figure who stand on her side.

"Oh my..." He gasped with surprise "Are those two..."

"Yes..." The woman replied, her voice is feminine however there sharpness like blade on it

Rizevim who staring at two armored figure can't help but chuckle, then slowly he broke into full laugh and give loud clap to her

"Magnificent! Incredible! Superb! Marvelous! Hahaha! I never thought you will succeed! This! This clearly something big! You outdid yourself this time, Silvera!" Rizevim laughed while give applause to her. To think she will succeed! He never thought something like this will happen!

The woman who named Silvera only silence and not even response to his praise. If she flattered, she clearly not show it

"So when it can be applied to my little dragon?" He asked with grin

"Anytime... However you must know these two power can't be applied to yours army. But there no doubt their quality will increase."

"I see. I see, very good!" Rizevim praised again with excitement

"I expect you to give what I want Rizevim..." Silvera said in stern tone

"Of course! Of course! You want Walburga aren't you? Then you can have her! I will send her to you later!" Rizevim nodded, the deal he got with Silvera is clearly big one! He must say it almost like trade a pack of silver with pack of diamond!

True he suspicious to Silvera for the deal, however what caught his attention is Silvera antic and willing to act. At that moment Rizevim know well what kind of person Silvera is, she is a person who willing to sold anything even her soul to reach her goal, even if it mean sell it to devil like him

And he can't help but almost feel pity to whoever Silvera target, almost. What? Do you expect pity from him? Rizevim Livan LUCIFER! Ridiculous!

"But you should more careful Walburga is Longinus possessor after all." Rizevim warned with slight grin

"Are you worry about me, Lilin? No, more like are you even capable to feel worry to another living being?" Silvera asked with sarcasm on her tone and Rizevim laughed

"Now, now! Don't be like that! I just don't want you die too fast! You still proved to be very useful this far!" Rizevim said with grin

"You don't need to afraid about your project. Agreas will be yours, I make sure of that." Silvera snorted before she lift up her robe, reveal she wear some gray leather armor that cover most her appearance. A golden light appear on her left hand before it morphed to single cup "Here your Grail, I already done using it." She tossed it to Rizevim who caught it

"Oy! Oy! Careful with it, it Longinus you know!" Rizevim warned in childish manner as he caress the cup

"It won't break even if it blasted by High-class Devil attack, how in name of nine planet it will shatter just because fall from thrown like that?" Silvera asked in sarcasm and snort

Rizevim response only another chuckle while rub his beard with grin. This woman is clearly amusing!

"And you, filth." Silvera called to Euclid who only silence "Are you still fantasizing about your Sister?" She asked with sneer under her robe

"What I did to my sister is my own problem Silvera-san." Euclid replied with narrowed eyes

"It our problem you mongrels. You didn't plan to come and visit certain silver haired valkyrie in Gremory group aren't you?" Silvera snorted and Euclid eyes widened slightly

"Ah yes! What her name? Rossweisse! I remember! She make essay about Trihexa when she in young age!" Rizevim exclaimed

"I suggest both of you forget about her." Silvera said in stern tone make both devils surprised slightly

"Oh?" Rizevim mused with smirk

"And what make you think we should listen to you?" Euclid asked with scoff, he does plan to kidnap Rossweisse actually and to see her replace Grayfia due to her silver hair that remind him to his Sister

"It won't be problem if that Valkyrie smitten to Sekiryuutei like other girl, but she smitten to Hyoudou Kai."

"And what about that?" Euclid asked again

"You moron aren't you? Unlike his Brother, Hyoudou Kai is difference person." Silvera stated sternly "Doesn't matter even if they in civilian place, he will kill you immediately the moment he see you. You are Rizevim right hand, in his eyes capturing you are more worthy than hundred of normal people."

Euclid who hearing that open his mouth before close it slowly. What Silvera said is actually true, Hyoudou Kai is criminal and seeing he massacre those vampire before in cold blood even the innocent one... Now he recall all of that it will be very stupid to approach Rossweisse

But still... It doesn't mean he have to like it... He let out scowl at his handsome face, indicating he not agree with Silvera

"I agree with Silvera this time Euclid, we will let that woman go." Rizevim spoke make Euclid eyes widened slightly

"My lord?"

"What Silvera said is not wrong, I can see how determine that Death Emperor Boy. We will let that valkyrie woman go, we won't need her anyway since we already have new army." Rizevim chuckled lightly

"If you say so..." Euclid said in acceptance, whatever his feeling it doesn't matter. His order still absolute after all

Rizevim turn back to Silvera who only silence "But still... To think you capable to finish this task... Surely you more than I thought, what your secrets? A miracle granted device?" He joked

Silvera only silence for moment before she turn her back to Rizevim and walk away. For moment Rizevim think she won't answered but then the mysterious woman stopped in door along with her two armored bodyguard

"Miracle... Thing like that is not rare anymore in our current age. The phenomenon that all Sacred Gear show, the potential of Human show, and the unknown power that enter our World is proof of that." Silvera said in nonchalant manner. She turned back to Rizevim and the old Devil can see one of her eye glowing in power as if it piercing his soul "This isn't the Age of Gods, this is not Age of Heroes or even Age of Humans... This is the Age of Miracles." She stated before she let out chuckle, the chuckle was slow, low but it contain power that make even Euclid shiver "And there's nothing more horrifying... Than a miracle..." She finished before she push the door open and leaving with two armored figures on her side

Euclid who staring at the woman can't help but gulped. Something about her brought chill to his spine... Her presence remind him of Rizevim himself, and it was something to find someone like that in this era

"My Lord..."

"She interesting ain't she? Uhyahyahya!" Rizevim let out wild laugh as he find someone like Silvera is very interesting on his eyes "I REALLY love that girl! She almost like me when I was young! Even my Son not that identic to me!" He said with laugh "Silvera Aroganya, ufufufu. Just who are you? You really interesting person! Uhyahyahya! Uhyahyahya!" He declared while still let out wicked laugh that echoed in his castle

* * *

**Done!**

**Ahahaha, I see many of you who already make guess in interlude. Most of you right actually about what kind of person she is, wkwkwk. Maybe I put too much clue eh? Damn! X.X**

**Who is she actually?! And what her purpose?! What thing she manage to create and what change she already bring?!**

**Who her target?! And why she just move now?! Just what impact she will give to our Hero?!**

**Anyway! Nothing much this chapter except the visit to Forest of Spirit and how their reaction to it**

**Next chapter will be full meet of Yūgure and Kuoh Academy group before we went to the invasion in Agreas city but of course! There will be change in that arc, you all will see it X)**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	79. Meeting with the Hunter II

**Chapter 77. ****Meet****ing with ****the Hunter II &amp; Madness of Human**

* * *

(Kai POV)

Its already an hour after we visit Jin-sensei. The old man still unconscious despite his condition getting better

It wasn't surprise actually, if you try to make analog on his situation you can compare his condition now is same like someone who using Juggernaut Drive

They use too much power and it turned to drain their life force instead energy. That was very dangerous thing if you must know

Ernesta, Kasumi and healer from Forest of Spirit including Illias herself had worked to restore the power and energy Jin used in battle

They can't restore it 100% of course, such thing is impossible save for me. Kaguya said if I master my power to the fullest I'm not just going able to heal him, but even give him new body, a younger and stronger one

Though now I still having hard time due to Madara still not response to my question. He only offer some opinion but that's it, he never willing to help or want to talk

Currently we know is in one of hall in Illias Castle. I see Kuroka and Koneko chat with Shion. I can tell Kuroka and Shion seems getting along very well. I'm not surprise somehow since Shion quite... Pervert, so she will go along with Kuroka

Alice talk with Rose and Le Fay, talking about magic and else. Rias, Sona, Akeno and Nii-san talk with Jeanne, probably about her when she in Hero Faction. I worry they will give the woman quite lecture so I order Kasumi to stay with her

"Kai-san..."

"Yes Asia?"

"Ano.."

Asia have strange expression while tugging my shirt. Her eyes tilted to some direction and I follow it. Then I put deadpan look at the sight I see

Not far from us, there Jane. She apparently hide behind one wall while staring at me, she give sharp look to Asia who on my side as if she is beast who protect her mate

I already knew since beginning she was in there but for the sake of my sanity I decide to ignore her, she been stalking me ever since I arrive few days ago and always glaring to all woman who on my side save for Illias

"Ignore her, she already like that ever since I'm in here." I told the girl and Asia turned back to Jane before she hug my arm and get closer to me

If Jane glare was like beast who protect her mate now it turned to Dragon who guard her precious treasure, I can even see there flame behind her eyes

I give slight wave to Jane who turned away when I did this, acting like never stalking me. I only smile before pat Asia head while rubbing it and she make cute expression

I must say, I really love this girl. Even I know it was Ophis who setting the whole my... ... Harem.. Urk, thinking about it still make me feel strange. I mean come on! A harem? For me? A man who live in monogamy place? Now I turn into... Ugh...

How much I had change?

Harem... Thing like this... I never thought I will have one...

"Kai..."

I turned and see Arthur, Vali and Bikou approaching me

"What's up?" I asked

"We just want to know about Malum Mundi..." Vali answered and I put thoughtful face for moment

"Well, I already write everything on the report. Surely Azazel already give it to you all?"

"Yes he did, however we want to hear it directly." Vali replied

"I see... Nothing to say... If there one person that interesting, it was Antaeus I guess. He quite like Grendel but he seems more sane..."

"Antaeus... Is he strong?" Vali asked and I noted there eagerness on his tone

"He can give Fenrir in full power challenge... Probably able to fight toe on toe with Aži Dahāka." I explained and its true, in last battle, I only able to push them back because I caught them in surprise mostly. If they focused and work together, I will lose "How Pendragon Family in Britain response King Arthur?" I asked to Arthur

"Le Fay who know the details." Arthur said "While true I also not too care about my family but my ancestor is something else."

I let out sigh, of course he will said that. Arthur sharing same name like the real King Arthur after all and he also proud of himself

"I will give same answer like I give to Mordred. Trust me Arthur killing him now will be considered as mercy rather than honor." I replied with slight stern tone

Arthur only silence while staring at me, his face is stoic and unreadable but I can tell he clearly not amused and there hidden anger behind his calm face

I then notice Asia seems uncomfortable at our conversation. I clear my throat a bit "Vali, we can talk later? I have little business now." I said as I pull Asia closer to me

"K-Kai-san!" Asia squeaked at my sudden act but I merely flash her small smile

Vali rolled his eyes while Bikou only snickered and Arthur merely stare with impassive look, but they seems accept my words as they turn to leave

"Well now they gone, why don't we take a look around?" I asked with grin

"O-Only u-us? B-But!"

"Sstt, we don't want everyone bother us right? Beside we rarely spend time. I mostly spend time in Sona office when I visit Kuou since we busy with our school."

Asia stare at me with wide eyes before her expression turn to dreamy

"Alone with Kai-san in private place..."

Before I can say anything suddenly a large steam pop out from top her head like volcano and her face went full red then she fainted on my arm

"O-Oi! Asia!"

I immediately held her and sweatdropped, now everyone turned to us and my sweatdrop only got bigger. Great, so much private time I want to spend with her *sigh*

"Kai? What's wrong with Asia?" Xenovia immediately asked me and I put stoic face

"Nothing, she just appear to have... Wrong imagination." I stated and she blinked

"Wrong imagination?" Kasumi asked

"I will tell you when you older."

"But I'm technically 87 years old, I'm older than you Master. Why you can know while I-"

"Kasumi, this is order."

"Hai..."

I let out sigh as I rub my temple and carry Asia on my back. Really, all I want is to-

"Oi! Leader-sama!"

We all then turned to familiar face for us save for group from Kuoh Academy perhaps. The person is Mordred, she only wearing her tube top and short blue jeans. She actually look quite petite and not dangerous woman but that image shattered by Clarent that she carry now. Clarent after all quite big actually, not as big as Durandal but it bigger than my Excalibur Proto

"Mordred..." I greeted with grunt as she approach me with grin. I then see all who not meet Mordred assembled so I introduce her "Everyone, meet Mordred Pendragon. Arthur nephew.." I said with slight grin and everyone turned to Arthur with surprise look

Said the blonde knight throw glare to me while adjusting his glasses "Cousin... We more like cousin.." He stated with annoyance

"Awww, Oji-san you hurt me with that behavior. What's. wrong? Don't you accept me as your family?" Mordred said with grin and the other blonde throw her glare but she only laughed "Well, so this is Leader-sama family eh? Mordred Pendragon at your service, nice to meet ya!" She declared while puffing her chest in proud manner

Everyone then began to introduce themselves to Mordred. She stare at each of them with interest, especially Xenovia and Kiba when they mention they are Knights

However her gaze then moved to Rias. She stare at her before step forward and

BOING! BOING!

"K-Kyaaa!"

"Wow, its real..." Mordred stated as she grope Rias breast like it some balloon "I heard there will be laser come out if I grope it like this, let see the movie did it like this."

"M-M-Mordred-s-san! S-Stop it! N-Nyaaah!"

I'm not surprise when everyone now show gawked look at the Mordred who began to touching Rias boobs like it some kind of balls. Nii-san meanwhile clearly the most amusing one as his eyes practically bulged out and there slight blood trickle down from his nose

"K-Kai! D-Do s-some-nyaah!"

"Come on! Get out you crimson beam! Oppai Beam!"

To be honest I won't lying, I do enjoy the scene Rias get groped like this. What? I'm a male, despite I always act stoic but I also love woman body!

"N-Nnyaah! M-Mordred-san! This is!"

"Ueeh? It still not come out? Hmm maybe if I tweak it a little like this."

"Aaaah! W-Wait! D-Dontaaahh!"

Most of Kuoh Academy group now blushing while looking at the activity in front of us. I could tell Asia on my side began to sputter with red face, Outlaws meanwhile only put amusement look save for Le Fay. What? We not bunch of hormonal teenager ya know! So of course we fine!

I then feel someone hit me in the ribs with elbow and I grunted before turned to see Sona glare with slight blush

"What?" I asked

"You enjoying this aren't you?" Sona hissed and Asia on my side put horrified look

"Of course I am. I healthy teenager, while I see Rias as my sister figure but I won't deny she was attractive." I responded simply "Especially her moan." I added which make Sona glare deepened before I yelped when feel pain on my other side, I turned to see Asia now somehow reawaken and have teary eyes while pinching my stomach

"K-Kai-san! Y-You can't think of another person! Especially Rias-onee!" Asia pouted with shining eyes due to tears

"Now, now Asia. Its not like I-"

"I don't care what you reason but please remove her from Rias!" Sona glared to me while pinching my triceps and I winced

Well, apparently as amusing for me to see this -and I damn sure many think same!- there few who not. Sona is one of them

"Now! Even Asia here agree with me!"

"K-Kai-san!"

Oh geez, you two really...

"Fine. Oi Mordred! That's my brother!" I yelled as I point to Ise and Mordred paused before she turned to him

Ise-nii seems nervous when Mordred gaze turned to him and grin appear on her face before she went to him... While dragging Rias like rack of potatoes

"Oppai Dragon! Show me the crimson beam!" Mordred demanded as she push Rias to him

"E-Eh?!"

"Mordred-san! You can't treat us like-"

"Aw come on you two is idol switch princess, Oppai Dragon! Act like one! I'm one of your fan and I demand you to show me the BUST! BUST! Move! Now grope and tweak that nipples!"

It was decided that I maybe sadist seeing now I clearly enjoying the suffering Nii-san and Rias went through under Mordred sexual harassment

"Ara? Mordred-chan is lively as always isn't she?"

This time everyone -save for Rias and Ise who still harassed by Mordred- turned and see Hidemoto along with Lu Bu come this time. It seems everyone done from their own activity and want to meet Sona and Rias group

"You can count on that, she was quite curious one after all." I chuckled to Hidemoto who waving his fan and also chuckled

"Ah, hello everyone. Name Abe no Hidemoto, and yes. I'm descendant of Abe no Seimei..." Hidemoto stated cheerfully when notice the surprise look on everyone

"I'm Lu Bu, like my name I'm descendant of original Lu Bu..." Lu Bu grunted as he stare at Kuoh Academy group

They seems surprised as well but the group able to hide it and they introduce themselves back to Yūgure. And when Akeno introduce herself, Lu Bu and Hidemoto seems surprised

"One of Great Families?" Lu Bu murmured with surprised tone

"Himejima?" Hidemoto perked as he stare at Akeno "No offense but how someone from Himejima family become a Devil?"

I could see Akeno flinched at that. Yes, I already aware of the Great Families from Human World. Those families or clan actually Human who take care balance of Humanity, all of them related to their own religious and represent of the faction they belief. Himejima family, Akeno clan is represent Shinto faction

And let me tell you, those Great Families mostly harbor ill feeling to something that not related to their own faction but they also more hate Devils and Fallen Angels

I think I didn't need to said the reason why. After all, the Devil I currently know, like Rias and her generation is not Devils. True they can be mischievous and sly but they all is nothing compared to Devils in old time, the current generation is only shell of what they are in that area

True Devil is like Rizevim who not even bothered to kill his own son and torture Vali. He even laugh while experiment on Human and Vampire, turning them into his own personal puppet and puppy. Heck! He go as far want to spread Devils wicked and evil nature to another universe! Proof enough just how cruel and dangerous the real Devil is

Diodora Astaroth? Yes, he also one of True Devil but his level still not high enough to consider him as real one. There plenty of Devils that like him in old era

So I think you didn't need to know why exactly it was surprise, especially Himejima kinda prick too

"H-Hai... I from Himejima..."

"Hmm but still... To think... Oh! Yes! I see, I see..." Hidemoto hummed and make understanding face as if he just remember something. I about to reprimand him about Akeno but he continue "My apologize Akeno-san, I didn't mean to bring bad memory to you. On my defense, seeing what they are and what am I that would be logical if I asked it out of reflex right?"

"I understand." Akeno nodded, her smile back to her place "But still, you must be very famous Onmyōji right? To think you join Kai-kun group is..."

"Hahaha! I don't care much about such thing. Great Families only name and tittle for me." Hidemoto laughed freely while waving his fan "True there another major panic in Himejima family I heard when I leave rogue but I think it will be fine, Tobio also not care slightly about his act to the clan anyway."

"Tobio?" Akeno asked

"You don't know?" Hidemoto blinked and he show surprise face "Well, I guess it just logical seeing the distance quite far. Anyway, let talk about another thing!" Hidemoto smirked and he snap close his fan. I know well that damn smirk mean "Could you show me your underw-"

SMACK!

"GUGH!"

Before Hidemoto could finish his request I already create flat edged sword and smack his face with it while putting deadpan look.

"Leader-sama!" Hidemoto shouted to me while holding his nose, he give me look as if I just doing something blasphemy "Why you hit me?"

"I don't need you to harras one of my surrogate big sister Hidemoto." I stated flatly

"No way! Don't you see the posture of her body Leader-sama?! She could-"

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

Whatever he said being cut by another swords I created and bash his head with it. Unlike dealing with Ise, somehow I don't have patient with Hidemoto

After few hits and to make sure he won't wake up soon, I turned to everyone who gawked at me while Lu Bu only sighed and muttering about 'Should know this will happen' or 'About damn time'

"You really gather lively people." Sona deadpanned as she stare at Hidemoto who now unconscious and Mordred that still harrassing Rias and Ise-nii

"What could I say? I live in dark, having entertainment is rare ya know." I chuckled in mirth while staring at Mordred who just like having christmas as she enjoying her time with Rias and Ise

This is good for them... This almost like small vacation, this group rare to have go out like this. After few mission we done I guess it just reasonable if we have small relaxation

"Kai-sama."

I turned around when someone call me, it was Ernesta

"Yes Ernesta?" I asked

"Masashi-sama have awake. His condition also already close to normal again, we can visit him." Ernesta reported

"Really? Well then its good." I nodded before turned to D×D group "Oy! Nii-san! Jin-sensei already awake! We can visit him now!" I yelled to them and he turned to me

"Really?!" Ise beamed "Okay! What we waiting for!"

He then began to pull Rias and try to stay away from Mordred who now pouted. It was clear they feel uncomfortable with them and it really amuse me

"How about you Hidemoto? Want to visit?" I asked to the Onmyōji who now already conscious again

"Your group can visit first. We will come afterward..." Hidemoto said and I nodded before turned to Asia and hold her palm then began to pull her with me

"Ernesta, lead the way."

"Of course Kai-sama. Everyone please follow me..."

As we began to walk to the castle back, I turned to everyone and smiled

"So... What your opinion about my group?" I asked

"They clearly lively people." Sona said immediately with flat look and my lips twitched upward slightly

"Well, Kasumi-chan seems polite and cute girl. She is good person I guess." Akeno commented

"T-That big guy kinda scary..." Gasper whispered in meek tone and I can't blame him, Lu Bu indeed intimidating. With his armor and appearance like that, it like watching general or Warlord come for you

"I... Didn't have chance to talk with Mordred-san openly since she busy with Buchou and Ise-kun. However I must say Mordred-san seems quite..." Kiba paused and his face scrunched to troubled

"Idiot.." I offered and everyone snickered save for Kiba and Asia

"Kai-san! That was rude!" Asia reprimanded me immediately and Kiba put strained smile

"I won't put it in harsh way like that but... Maybe she quite dense..." Kiba said politely and I snorted

Try to speak like that after you find out she give her name and tittle openly while playing WoW. Because of that we chased by hundreds pursuers!

"That girl is pervert." Ise-nii said solemnly and we all deadpanned

"That come from you? How ironic, I think she just childish. If she pervert then what are you?" I asked flatly

"Super PERVERT!" Ise immediately shouted while making triumph pose

I give up...

"Anyway, Mordred maybe looks like power idiot just like Xenovia here." I stated and ignore protest of indignant from Xenovia and pain from Asia who pinch my stomach again "However I assure you, when the time of battle come she will be different person. Her skills, power and technique are balance when she fight." I told them and its true. Stupid Mordred maybe in daily life or routine but when it come in battle, she become different person. It like her brain have switch to change the flow of her brain liquid

"Hmm, I also didn't have chance to speak with her. Maybe I will after we done visiting Jin-san." Xenovia murmured

"I don't care about her but Kai, next time PLEASE refrain her!" Rias stated while throwing glare to me and I only smirked

"If I remember or be there. Can't promise thing like that you know." I responded and she throw dark glare to me but I only laugh. Really that was actually fun to watch, Nii-san meanwhile also troubled but not much. Well, I even won't admit it but having Mordred try to 'rape' Rias and the way Rias moaned clearly turned me on. What? I'm healthy guy! And I was on teen age! Hormone very brutal ya know!

And my laugh promptly get louder when I hear Rias whisper about 'More rough than Ise' and 'Beast in petite body' while blushing slightly

Oh yeah! I should bring Mordred more often with me when. I visit home, clearly it will be amusing and fun to see!

"And there pervert in your group." Koneko remarked and I smirked

"Hidemoto, yeah. I don't know why, but it seems every group always going to have one pervert." I responded and Koneko nodded

"It appear so... Shame..." Koneko murmured

"But still... Descendant of Enkidu, Holder Spirit of Joan of Arc, Descendant of Lu Bu, Descendant of Abe no Seimei, Descendant of Mordred Pendragon and..." Rose paused as she glanced at Ernesta who walking in front of us and only silence ever since the beginning "Daughter of Kokabiel..."

"Indeed, this all are magnificent people Kai." Sona said as she glance at me "But well, seeing your job I guess it was to be expected. You can't hunt people in dark with half-baked people."

I only let out chuckle at her comment. What she said is true, I can't hunt what I hunt with normal people. I must make special one since my job very hard

Ah well, I could think about job later. For now is time to relax, even if it only for moment

I tightened my grip on Asia hand and she give me confused look, I in response only smiled to her

Yeah... It really good day...

* * *

Hidemoto who watching D×D group leave only put smiley face while waving his fan. He never see Kai smile this often in one day, it was clear his leader very happy spending times with his old group

"You not visit too?" He asked to Vali and Outlaws who approaching them

"We only come to talk with Kai. As much it was interesting to speak with Legend in this era but we not come to here for that." Vali responded with shrug and Hidemoto nodded in understanding, Vali group not even acquaintance with Hidemoto so it just logical if they not come to visit the veteran warrior "So what your opinion about them?"

"Weakling..." Lu Bu said bluntly immediately "No offense, but I think the only one who could give us good one on one fight is Sekiryuutei... And that Kiba guy along with the Valkyrie." He commented

"I won't be that sure. Kuroka little sister learning under Kai ya know, she maybe could be challenge." Bikou commented as he had heard about it from Kai and Kuroka

"Right, Nya! Don't underestimated Shirone!" Kuroka also defended her sister

"Hn!" Lu Bu grunted and stare at Kuroka who glaring at him "Perhaps... I spoke too soon." He added in slight reluctant tone, to be honest he not intimidated by the Nekoshu but if the little girl did learn from Kai then maybe there something special about her

"What Kuroka-chan and Bikou said is true." Hidemoto said as he snap open his fan and waving it to cool himself "You always like that Lu Bu, dismissing people with easy." He chuckled and the big man only grunted in response

"That pretty boy and tomboy girl. They wielder of Gram and Durandal right?" Mordred asked while rub her chin "Well, they seems interesting fellow. I had seen their fight in Rating Game last time, their skills still dull but it still can be polished." She remarked as she did could sense the aura of fellow knight in them and had see their fights before

"Mordred-chan right, don't underestimated them. Their skills maybe rather dull but their raw status could cover it. And imagine how strong they will be if they train their skills." Jeanne also added

"Speak from experience eh Jeanne-chan?" Hidemoto commented and the girl blushed slightly before frowned, not liking to be reminded about her past "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to offense of course.." He chuckled "How about you Kasumi-chan? Someone interest you?"

Kasumi only hummed as she put thoughtful face "Interest? No, I didn't have any between them."

"I mean, someone alerted your radar?"

"Ah, so that what you mean. Yes Hidemoto-sama, I found among the group there someone else who possess unique power other than Hyoudou Issei-sama." Kasumi said and the group give curious look "Gasper Vladi, I sense some power inside him. Something that quite... Potent... It almost like Deity but at same time it not..." She explained to them

"Hoo... Really?" Hidemoto asked "Now I also interested...". He murmured. Outlaws only silence, Kai never told Kuoh Academy group ability to the specific point to them. It because he also give respect privacy to his friends

However they knew if situation demand it, Kai won't hesitate to give information about Yūgure to Kuoh Academy group. No matter how he respect Yūgure privacy but he more prefer his real families rather than his group, it was obvious choice

"And what about Ise?" Bikou asked

"He fun!" Mordred chirped immediately with grin "I mean, having leecherous face like that and groping oppai. Fufufu, that guy interesting.." She then scowled "Though I can't see crimson beam from Rias Gremory nipples, what a shame." She sighed make everyone sweatdropped

"Please drop that antic of yours. You make me embarrassed to have you as family." Arthur deadpanned

"Oh shut up Oji-san!" Mordred yelled "I still young so I allowed to act like that!"

"You are 21, that already not age of teenager or child anymore." Arthur retorted "And don't call me Uncle! I still young!"

"Pfft! I'm 21 so what? I still young and beautiful woman! Kuroka and Bikou here who older than me more immature!"

"Oi! What you said shrimp?!"

"Mordred-chan you chibi meany!"

Bikou and Kuroka immediately responded with indignant protest prompting Mordred snorted

"See what I mean?" She pointed make Arthur rolled his eyes and the duo Youkai let out another protest that ignored

"At least I'm not idiot among idiots." Bikou stated and Kuroka nodded as if she just receive wisdom from sage

"True, true."

Mordred glare to them but the duo Youkai only shot her amused and triumph look

"Ise-sama seems nice man. Though his lust very high and he seems have dull mind but at least it not affect his personality." Kasumi commented with her polite smile make everyone snicker at the dull mind remark

"I think he will be challenge in fight. While true he looks idiot but at least he could be said power idiot." Lu Bu add his opinion

"The Sekiryuutei strong." Hidemoto remarked "I can feel his power, he already could be called Ultimate-class Devil or even Satan-class level in strength." He stated as he stare at Ise who leaving

"Indeed, Hyoudou Issei is interesting fellow. His growth rate quite advanced, not as fast as Kai but he interesting in his own way." Vali chuckled and Bikou snorted

"Please, Kai growth rate is absurd. If Ise growth is abnormal then what I should call Kai? That man half years ago barely able to stand against you and now he could be stronger than you!" Bikou pointed

"Bikou-sama right." Le Fay added "No matter how you see it, Kai-sama growth rate actually impossible. Issei-sama own growth rate already very absurd but Kai-sama is..."

**(It shouldn't be surprise actually.)** Albion voice suddenly echoed as wing appear from Vali back **(Giving he host of the oldest Primordial God, that was normal...)**

"Normal? Albion-san no offense but what kind of Human that could turn into top 10 strongest being just in 6 months?" Hidemoto asked with absurd in his tone

**(Like I said it shouldn't be surprise. Think it like this...)** Albion paused to make sure Yūgure and Outlaws hear him **(Vali you already see how strong Ophis is when she snapped, she even make Hades like harmless puppy. That not even extend of her full power, same could be said to Great Red. Now imagine what if Ophis and Great Red have parent that still living? That the power Kai possess now, he have that power inside him.)**

To said everyone shocked is understanding, the image of something surpass Ophis and Great Red is absurd! They never thought such strong existence is exist!

"That was impossible! If Kai-chan have that much power he should be transcended to another being now. Human body couldn't take that much power.." Kuroka protested with scowl and everyone agree with that

**(It not absurd, I just stating fact. The power inside Kai is the oldest of Primordial Gods, the real Primordial being. Unlike Ophis, Izanami or other Elder Gods. It the most ancient one, however I agree with that. Kai body shouldn't able to handle that amount of power seeing he Human, how he did that still become question in my mind.)** Albion answered as he knew well Kai condition **(That boy still hiding something from us, there something he not mention.)**

"Another secret?" Bikou grumbled with scowl "That guy already secretive enough, and now he have another one. Damn, I don't know what I should call him."

"Regardless what he secret but remember none of us have right to demand it from him." Vali commented and ordered the same time with stern look "We all have our own privacy, something we don't want to tell. Kai already share many secret to us so we don't have right to demand more."

Everyone nodded at that, knowing what Vali mean. Kai himself never bother to find what the secret they have or talk about their past. It mostly they who told him about it, not the other way. They can't just demand it from Kai bluntly since Kai actually never force them to tell their story. He will ask about their past but he won't demand, that what Kai always did

"But still..." Kasumi started "I actually expect something more from Ise-sama..." She stated and Mordred cast glance to her

"I agree with Kasumi here. The way I see it, comparing Ise to Leader-sama almost same like comparing puppy to an alpha wolf. In any aspect it was clear Leader-sama more special than his brother..." Mordred agreed as she nodded, she can't see what so special with Ise

"Well if you put it that way..." Hidemoto muttered while rubbing his chin and seems agree

"Why you after Ise anyway Kuroka? Wouldn't it better if you after Kai? I mean Primordial God clearly way better than Dragon. Even if Ise now originally mini Great Red but having power from it parent is better." Mordred asked to Kuroka

Kuroka stare at Mordred with rare calm face, her lips then twitched to upward and she giggled "Technically you right, however there something you all not see from Ise-chin nya!"

"Huh?" Kasumi tilted her head "What you mean by that Kuroka-sama?"

"Hmm... How do I put it eh..." Kuroka tapped her chin with her finger and her face scrunched to thoughtful

"Ise-kun is better man than Kai-kun..." Jeanne speak for the first time and everyone turned to her "What you and Mordred-chan said is not wrong Kasumi-chan. But no matter what Kai-kun become he will never become better man than Ise-kun..."

"I... Don't understand..." Kasumi said with slight pause as her smile now replaced by thoughtful face

"Same here..." Mordred added with nod

"It was simple... You analog about Ise-kun being puppy and Kai-kun as alpha wolf is could be said correct. Then why Ise-kun better than Kai-kun? Let me ask you, what puppy have but alpha wolf didn't have?" Jeanne responded, and the question not directed to Kasumi, Mordred or Bikuo but to everyone

"Err... Protection from parent?" Mordred offered and Jeanne shook her head with giggle

"Alpha wolf got protection from her pack." She pointed

Kasumi who hearing that slowly have scowl on her face, something that rare. Her brain try to processing what Jeanne asked and suddenly her mind flashed to her condition when she caged by Summerian Faction. How she meet Ophis and how Kai come to her life

"Freedom..." Kasumi muttered "The puppy have freedom..."

"Bingo." Jeanned agreed with smile "As you can see, like people said "Ignorance is bliss". That was true, Ise-kun is free person. He could express and do everything he wish without fear or afraid... Ise-kun is like puppy who still growing, he is light and comfort for everyone around him. His future also not set in stone, there many things Ise-kun could turn into. All in all, staying with him will be better than Kai-kun, especially seeing how bright he is already." She finished with strange look in her eyes as she stare at the bright sky and scenery of the forest

"I see..." Mordred murmured "I think I kinda understand what you mean..." She said as she stare at where Ise and everyone leave. Now Jeanne point it like that, she understand what make Ise better than Kai, true her Leader is someone that very amazing but there something that make Ise somehow more bright than him. She didn't get the point completely but at least she could understand the meaning of it

"Very good speech Jeanne-chan. Yes! What you said is entirely true!" Hidemoto chuckled as he stare at Jeanne "As expected from Leader-sama secretary, you know him very well. You paid attention to him very well aren't you?" He smirked when Jeanne began to blush, clearly enjoying the expression of the former Holy Lady

"Of course! I'm his secretary after all!" Jeanne said with proud tone and slight blush

"Nyahahaha! You know about Kai-kun very well.." Kuroka giggled as she have sly smirk on her face "But I curious, how far you know about him? For example, how big is his sword."

It was as predicted, Jeanne slight blush turned to full red as her face now resemble tomato and she began to sputtered in frantic "W-W-W-What a-are you saying Kuro-chan! I-I-It not l-like that! H-How c-could you ask that question to me!"

"Well seeing you always pay attention to him then surely you will know about it." Bikou said as he join the teasing

"W-What?! B-Bikou-kun! T-There no way I could know thing like that! What you think of me anyway?!" Jeanne shouted while blushed and everyone laughed at her embarrassing antic make her pouted

Everyone save for one person

"4,9 inch when flaccid and 5,3 inch when it erect..."

The laugh immediately ceased as they frozen in place. Slowly they turn to the source of the owner of the voice who smiled to them in polite manner

"Kuroka-sama and Bikou-sama want to know Master genital length right? It was 4,9 inch when flaccid and 5,3 inch when it erect. One level above average.." Kasumi said simply as if she talking about weather tomorrow

"W-W-W-W-W-Whaaaaaaaatttt?!" Jeanne was the first one responded as she let out loud squeak, complete with the slight jump and full blush

"Ah yes, the size could be increased actually. Master is shapeshifter, the size of his genital organ is unknown but that the original one. If he wish though, it could be increased."

"K-K-K-K-K-K-Kasumi-san!" Le Fay who hearing also squeaked with blush fully adorn her face "H-H-H-H-H-How d-did you know?!" She stuttered while demanded at same time, how could Kasumi know?! Does Kai-sama did something improper to Kasumi?! But that was absurd! Kai-sama not that type of person! However part of her mind began to whisper to her 'Though I won't mind if he did it with me, the only thing he ever did to me is french kiss while groping. And he was drunk that time.'

Needless to say, Le Fay let out another squeak as she remember when Kai drunk and how many time he close to having sex with her and Ophis. Had Le Fay older a little the hormones in her mind probably going to be more out of control and let just say it will happen

"Oh, when first day I arrive in Survivor I always guard Kai-sama secretly. When he enter the bath I follow it, though soon afterward he found me and send me out." Kasumi answered with still nonchalant tone "I don't know why he persist to be alone often, there could be assassin stalking nearby." She stated with pure, innocence thoughtful face as if children wondering why 1 + 1 = 2

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Let's... ... Let's just forget what we just heard okay?" Vali speak after long and awkward silence "For the sake of our sanity, let just forget it." He stated firmly and everyone immediately agreed, though the womans not forget the size but the mans clearly want to. Knowing other males genital organ length is something that disgusting for them

"But we just-"

"That was an order Kasumi. Remember Kai give me second in command when we together..." Vali immediately cut her sternly and Kasumi blinked but she nodded nonetheless

"Very well Vali-sama."

The great-grandson of Lucifer only grunted in response. He didn't need to know anymore about Kai genital organ, as soon he go home he will erase it by himself using magic

"Anyway!" Mordred coughed out, trying to dissipate the strange atmosphere "Jeanne, you said Ise fate not set in stone unlike Leader-sama. What you mean by that?" She asked

Before Jeanne could answer Kuroka wave her hand, make the girl close her mouth "I will explain it this time, Nya..." She stated as she stare at Mordred "It also related to why I pick Ise-chin rather than Kai-chan. What Jean-chan mean is Kai-chan path and fate already predictable, no matter how you see it the result will be only one..." Her face turned to bitter as she trailed off and Mordred face gained understanding look

What Kuroka said is clear... Someone like Kai... No matter how good his condition now... In the end... The result will be...

"The reason why I not pick Kai-chan is simple... No any sane woman will want to spend time with her, those who wish perhaps madly fall in love with him or can abandon her dream as long they stay with Kai-chan." Kuroka continued and she rise her head to see the fairies that playing in tree "Me? Despite my reputation but I also wish to be mother... To be woman who carry my own baby with loving smile and loving husband on my side..." She paused and take deep breath, her eyes filled with sadness

For Outlaws who had know Kai longer, they all knew what kind of person Kai is. Despite all his bravado to clean the dark people who can't be reached in light and all the words and wisdom he speak, he did that not in name of Three Faction or World

He did that in name of Hyoudou Issei... His brother...

To be honest the Outlaws members actually very troubled by Kai obssession to his brother. It maybe not in romance way, but the amount of respect and his dream to push his brother to be Hero is very scary

It as if Kai wish Ise to be main character or something like that

His friends and family afraid Kai will gone insane under the force of being worked in dark path, but they all slowly cease their worry when find Kai in fact is fine and act like normal. All his action is based and logical, even if it dark but there always reason why he did that

However what his friends and family didn't know, and very ironically Kai already insane. He no longer sane or normal anymore, he not defend or fight against the madness that try to consume him anymore, but instead he the one who consume the madness

Outlaws still remember when Kai feel guilty after he slaughter hundreds and innocent people during his raid on Church, how he cry and traumatized by it. He even have nightmare about it

Sad and dark it sounds, but it proved he still normal and not insane

Now?

Not anymore... He no longer have nightmare over the people he kill... Gone all of them... They never hear his scream anymore... Maybe it not gone, maybe it still there but if it did, they damn sure Kai chose to ignore it and didn't even care about it anymore

Kai will kill one innocent and pure being to save thousands with heavy heart, he even maybe going to shed tears. But Kai will kill that pure and innocent being with cold blood just to save his family and friends in Kuoh. Heck! They even sure Kai would rather see one large faction disposed, erased, discarded like trash rather than see one of his friends died

That was what make them very afraid to Kai. It even disturb Albion since he never see Human like Kai. A Devil? Perhaps there one or two but a Human?

No... Kai was the first one who like this... And it make Albion inwardly afraid just what will happen to this World had Kai lose one of his precious people

Like it or not, Kai already no longer sane. No one know how Kai become that twisted but maybe he already broken in first time. Azazel and everyone maybe bought Kai lie easily about his eyes show nothing but in Outlaws mind, they all knew that eyes at least connected to reason why Kai turned to broken ever since he was child

No matter how human-like and kindness he show to his friends and people around him, Vali and his group know just what kind of monster beneath it. They maybe laugh with him, play with him, chat with him, stand with him in battlefield

But no matter what they did, they will never forget what kind of monster beneath Kai Human body

Kuroka stare back at Yūgure group, her smile is bitter and her eyels half open

"And when I become one, I don't want my children see their father as monster... Or have one for them..."

* * *

Fire... Fire everywhere... Fire burn everything around it... Eating the area like it everything soiled by oil

The majestic buildings and city that surround them all. The glory and tall buildings, the strong steel, cement and iron that stood firmly. Crumble under the heat of blazing flames that burn them all

Scream of anguish of pain could be listened from any direction

The flame burned the houses, burned the courtyards, burned the people. No matter if they slept, or woke and tried to escape, all the people burned without exception, be it child or old one

The people who had been unable to escape turned one by one into burnt black corpses. A magnificent lotus of fire bloomed in the night sky; on the ground was staged an endless banquet of death.

Whenever you turn your face all you see is flame... Flame and people who screamed. People who cry. People who begging. People who pleaded. People who prayed

And yet... All of them did nothing except bring more pain as the flame began to lick and eat them like lion who pound down it prey

If there someone... Someone... Who watching this event they will show shocked and undoubtly loss all the calm expression they have

Not just because the flame burn down the entire city, but the fact the flame that burn the city down is purple instead red

A deep purple, near crossed to violet... But even if the color of the flame is different it not matter. Because instead weaker, the flame was clearly more potent. More hot. More strong and more deadly than ordinary flame

This is the flame of Longinus... The flame that appear from cross where Jesus Christ crucified, the holy flame that so pure and erase the darkness, the flame of Incinerate Anthum

But it purpose now not to save... It purpose now not to purify... It purpose now not to help... It purpose now not to erase the darkness

It purpose is to kill... To eat... To destroy... To torture... To burn down everything that stand on it way

'How... How could this happen?'

The wielder of the Longinus, the Incinerate Anthum, Walburga of Purple Flames, the Co-Leader of Hexennacht only can stare with horror at her surrounding

By any mean Walburga aware and even admit she not good person. In fact she are the opposite, she are evil and sadist. She could burn down or kick puppy who lick her feet with sadist smirk adorn her face

But does the death of this city bother her? No... It was not...

Then what make her stare at horror?

It was figure who currently stand above her, purple flame danced around the person. It flow and moving like it some little chick who found it mother

It was only simple meeting

She didn't know for what reason but Rizevim call her this morning. Said there someone who want to meet her, it was new allies

She didn't had anything to do and also bored. So she decided to humor Rizevim and come to meet the person. Oh don't get her wrong, she not become that Devil puppy. They just work to reach their goal together, simple as that

True she expect there will be betrayal soon or not but she know Rizevim won't betray her that fast. Not with she possess Longinus and only she could use it since Rizevim and Euclid are Devils. They can't use the Sacred Gear since it will burn them -not going to affect Rizevim though but you got the point-

So imagine her shock when Rizevim betray her. Oh yeah, she was thinking when she done with the assassin he send she going to pay him visit.

The assassin only one person. She don't know either she have to laugh at Rizevim idiocy or angry due to mockery he give

But that one person is not a person... It... It... It... It was...

A monster...

"You said you enjoy pain of people right, Walburga?" The person speak, it voice was soft and feminine yet, also stoic. It was clear this monster is woman "Look, I burn down the entire city for you. I burn down everyone and make them scream in pain just to please you!" She spoke while making gesture to chaos around her with one hand

"J...Just... What are you?" Walburga murmured, she not even hearing what the monster just said. Her eyes filled with fear and wide open as if she stare at the death itself

"How rude..." The woman scowled under hood she wear "Here I giving you gift but you ignore it. Don't you know how many time I waste just to burn down this city for you?" She asked in chiding tone

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Walburga screamed, all the remain of calmness inside her is gone, replaced by fear to this monster

The woman stare down at Walburga, her scowl gone and replaced by stoic face

"Me? I'm just simple something that tainted." She responded with monotone

"Bullshit! What kind of tainted being that can give birth to thing like you?!"

The woman only silence again, she not show any expression or sign of annoyed. Slowly, low giggle echoed from her mouth and it turned to full blown laugh

Her voice was soft, beauty and gentle. But when she laugh, it turned to laugh or cackle of something, something that give chill to most people. Because the laugh contain nothing but pure madness

"What kind of being give birth to thing like me? Well... I guess you could say something that more mad than me. She giggled insanely as she stare down at Walburga. She rise one hand and suddenly spear appear above Walburga who now have fear in her eyes seeing the spear "My name Silvera, tell Satan that she send you." She said and she brought down her hand

SQUELCH!

With sickening sounds, the spear pierce through Walburga face. The face of the woman now gone and replaced by hole that created by the spear

Silvera stare at the corpse with stoic face. She wave her hand and the spear dissipated into particles of light, then she snap her fingers and a ball of purple flame appear on her palm

"Good bye Walburga..." She said before toss the flame and it engulf the woman body, burned it down

Few seconds later nothing remain of Walburga

Silvera only silence as she stare at where Walburga before. Slowly she lift up her hood and reveal her blond hair. She was beautiful... One could said that if they see her face...

She stare at the sky... Her face is blank, there no sign of emotion on her beautiful face. There were the human figures around him, burnt black and quite shrunken. The wall of flame that had surround her so high now sunk, and the buildings mostly crumbled down, burned already.

Then she move her hand, it slipped beneath her hood and she pull out a book. No, not just book but thick book. And it was Bible

"Luke 23:43 - And Jesus said unto him, Verily I say unto thee, To day shalt thou be with me in paradise." She read it alound while rise her other hand as if she reading sacred message to the flame and dead around her. She paused and stare at the sky, the sky that filled with dark smoke from the flame. She take deep breath before close her eyes

She could hear people call her for help

She could hear people begging for her

She could hear people comforting each other

She could hear people plea and wail

She could hear people scream and anguish

Slowly, she open her eyes again, one was white like pearl while the other emerald green and she smiled

"Then I saw a new heaven and a new earth, for the first heaven and the first earth had passed away, and the sea was no more. And I saw the holy city, new Jerusalem, coming down out of heaven from god, prepared as a bride adorned her husband. And I heard loud voice from the throne saying!" She began to make gesture around them, spreading her arm with joyful expression "Behold, the dwelling place of God is with man. He will dwell with them, and they will be his people, and God himself will be with them as their God. He will wipe away every tear from their eyes, and death shall be no more, neither shall there be mourning, nor crying, nor pain anymore, for the former things have passed away." Her grin dimmed and turned to soft smile before she place both her arms on her chest with the Bible "Revelation 21: verse one to four... Amen..." She muttered softly as the purple flame around her keep blazing and burn everything around her

'Soon... Soon... I will have you crawl on my feet and I shall erase your existence...'

* * *

**Hello everyone! Long time no see right?! Hahaha it been a while I updating this fic! How are you all, loyal reader of CDECEK?! Hopefully you still here! x.x**

**So how is it? The meeting of Yūgure and Kuoh Academy group? I hope you all find it funny and satisfied with their interaction! Especially Mordred and Kasumi part, hahaha!**

**Not much in this chapter, this is closer of this arc and next we will began to enter battle in Sona school arc.**

**While I busy with other story many people ask me to have Kuroka as part of Kai harem and why despite Kai possess Sharingan Kuroka still prefer Ise**

**This chapter answer all of your question. I surprise no one seeing this coming actually, given I already mention Kai mentally unstable many times. What happen to Kai is a curse, yes it Curse of Hatred from Uchiha clan**

**Fortunately the Curse of Hatred of Kai still not bloom. Kai still have his loved one alive and well, however despite all of that Kai only normal people, normal civilian. He never trained and mentally prepared like Itachi, so when he experience one he get very deep scar. That scar combined with the stress of innocent he kill turn him to insane, and since he not capable to handle such stress due to his nature from peaceful World he embrace the insanity, thus making him into like this**

**Kuroka don't want to be with Kai because any normal Woman who know what Kai really is will fear him. Kuoh Academy group didn't know about it because Kai hide it from them.**

**"What you mean by that?! How could Rias, etc not notice it?!"**

**Well, ever heard someone said "the closer you are to something the more it become invisible"**

**That what happen to them now, they can't see what happen to Kai not just because Kai spend less time with them but they also too close with them. They mostly still naïve and maybe only few going to notice Kai insanity**

**What? You think I write all 25+ chapter about Kai sacrifice only for him to return to normal in few? Hell no! It won't be that easy! Like I said, Kai path is not easy one. The end for him still gray, I still not decide either he will got good or bad ending**

**And yes! Walburga dead! The Cannon will be changed in this arc, the mysterious woman that come will bring massive chaos. What she have under her sleeves and how it will affect our Hero?! You have to be patient for that! Hahaha! Who is she anyway?! What she wish to accomplish?! What she want to do?!**

**By the way, this story already one year old! Oh God! It been so long! I still remember the first time I write this story, feels just like few months ago! Hahaha anyway thanks for people who loyal and keep reading this fic! I hope you all love this fic and keep read it**

**And of course! There will be gift for our one year anniversary! Many people ask me to write about 'What if' scenario**

**Like 'what if Kai throwed to universe that similar like Cannon? How will people react when meet him and what he going to do?' or 'what if Kai captured by Khaos Brigade and experimented, then he become like Saber Alter'. There many what if scenario suggested but I only going to pick three so chose wisely**

**First scenario 'What if Kai throwed to Cannon Universe and he can't go back?'**

**Second scenario 'What if Kai throwed to another anime universe such as Familiar Zero, what he will do?'**

**Third scenario 'What if Kai become dark version of himself and began to fight with the whole World after consuming Ophis?'. Okay this one maybe going to pretty tough to write and it won't end only in one chapter seeing battle scene that will appear alas, I will try to write it if you all want though**

**Okay! I think that's all I could said! Other than sorry for not updating quite long, I want to said congratz seeing my Review almost reaching 800! Hahaha that was something ya know!**

**Anyway! This chapter is done and next update probably will be quite long too! But if you give enough support through review and increase numbers of favorite + follower, who know I may change my mind! XP**

**So please! Give Favorite, Follow, and Review to this story!**

**Ja Ne! XD **


End file.
